


Universo Paralelo

by Lauren_Anders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Amnesia, Animated GIFs, Canon-Typical Violence, Difamación gratuita contra Geogia como estado, Emetophobia, F/F, June Egbert - Freeform, M/M, Possession
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 627,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Anders/pseuds/Lauren_Anders
Summary: Un Universo Paralelo es un recurso literario en el que los personajes son trasladados desde su ambiente “canon” a uno diferente, como, por ejemplo… una universidad mágica.O: Donde Karkat Vantas finalmente consigue dejar su miserable vida atrás para asistir a la prestigiosa Universidad de Salem para estudios mágicos. Finalmente puede hacer amigos, aprender cosas, con suerte averiguar a qué especie pertenece. Y siendo quién es, puede haber un romance o dos en las cartas de Karkat Vantas.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Todos los días son como Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). Log in to view. 



> Hola, esta es una traducción del fantástico fanfic de Unda, así que si preferís leerlo en el inglés original, podéis ir a su perfil
> 
> He traducido esto con la ayuda de mi amiga Claudia, que me ha hecho de beta, gracias cari <3
> 
> Intentaré subir un capítulo cada lunes, pero soy bastante olvidadiza, así que avisados quedáis :)
> 
> Un resumen de las notas iniciales del fic original sería:  
> \- Unda intenta actualizar esta obra cada martes.  
> \- Twitter y curiouscat de Unda: @UndaNewNeon  
> \- Playlist del fic:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03QaTb4NJHX0ckT2FRax7N?si=hXhK3cjvSpy4RuQwNKU8Og 
> 
> Si queréis mandarle cumplidos en español a Unda, ¡dejadlo en los comentarios y yo intentaré hacérselo saber!

Querido KARKAT VANTAS:  
  
Nos complace ofrecerle una plaza en la Universidad de Salem para que usted pueda conseguir un grado en estudios mágicos. Si usted acepta su plaza con nosotros, primero necesitará completar o examinarse en ciertas asignaturas troncales (por favor compruebe la lista adjunta en esta carta) antes de elegir una facultad y una especialidad.  
  
Su alojamiento le será proporcionado en o cerca del campus en una de nuestras muchas residencias estudiantiles, y el coste tanto de estos servicios como de su matrícula es gratis de acuerdo con las condiciones de las becas que hemos establecido. Para más información acerca del alojamiento asignado a usted, por favor compruebe la carta adjunta del departamento de alojamiento. De manera similar, si usted tiene alguna necesidad especial en relación con su vivienda (es decir, modificación de muebles, necesidades biológicas, horario diurno/nocturno, sensibilidad a los rayos UV, etc.) por favor contacte con nuestro personal en el departamento de acomodación, quienes estarán felices de poder ser de su ayuda.  
  
Con la aceptación de su plaza viene incluido un billete de teletransporte solo de ida al campus desde su puerto más cercano.  
  
Si desea aceptar su plaza en la Universidad de Salem por favor marque esta carta con su sangre/equivalente biológico a la esencia vital dentro del círculo delineado abajo no más tarde del 20 de agosto. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta por favor no dude en contactarnos.  
  
Saludos,  
Servicios Estudiantiles,  
Universidad de Salem

Tu sangre en la carta ya está seca por el tiempo, a pesar de no haber solicitado en ningún momento una plaza, aceptaste inmediatamente. Es una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del país, si estuvieras intentando ser un abogado o algo así, esto sería como entrar en Harvard. Espera, ¿ese es un sitio de derecho? Literalmente no tienes ni idea, pero crees que es así. Sí. Da igual, lo importante es que has aceptado. Por supuesto que lo has hecho, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí?

Miras a tu alrededor, a tu sencillo, soso, apartamento del montón. Casi un duplicado de todos los de tu bloque, el sitio no tiene alma y nunca has estado verdaderamente feliz aquí. Claro, es gratis como lo es para todos los del edificio, pero no es un hogar.

Todas tus cosas están metidas en tu mochila de contención, la cual se llevó una parte considerable de lo que tienes ahorrado de tu paga gubernamental. Ahora el piso está desnudo y vacío, justo como siempre se ha sentido. Hoy es tu último día aquí, porque no tienes ninguna intención de volver.

Coges tu mochila de contención y examinas tu apartamento vacío. Cierras los ojos e intentas visualizar cómo será cuando llegues a Salem, esperas que sea mejor que aquí. Bueno, hora de largarse.

“Adiós, apartamento, y ¡QUE TE FOLLEN!” tu voz sube enormemente en volumen al final de tu frase, el sonido rebotando en las paredes y el cristal increíblemente grueso de tus ventanas está zumbando con el ruido. Instintivamente te cubres la boca con la mano. Mierda, no era tu intención gritar, sólo te pasa a veces. Has tenido que reemplazar demasiados jodidos cristales después de haberlos roto con tu voz.

La pared de tu lado resuena cuando tu vecina da un golpe, oyes como sale de su casa dando un portazo y llama con fuerza a la tuya. Con un suspiro, abres la puerta y sales fuera antes de que tu vecina pueda empezar a regañarte. Le das la espalda y cierras la puerta.

“…no puedes seguir HACIENDO eso! Siempre estás despertando a mi hijo, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que denunciarte!?” exige ella.

“No lo harás.” Dices monótonamente y levantas la mano. El anillo dorado alrededor de tu dedo brilla, piensas en la puerta de tu apartamento y la llave sale del metal de tu anillo para que la cojas con tu otra mano.

“Oh, ¿crees que no lo haré? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, don nadie? ¿Eh?” Ella bufa en tu dirección. Dios, odias tanto a esta mujer. Nunca te llevaste demasiado bien con tu vecino antes. Él no apreciaba que tú fueras a menudo ruidoso inesperadamente y que a veces rompieras las ventanas con tu voz, pero tú tampoco estabas entusiasmado con cómo él se ponía a aullar desde su ventana cada mes lunar y cómo lanzaba su cuerpo peludo contra las paredes. Ambos erais vecinos de mierda, estaba bien. Pero noooo, ahora ha conocido a esta pava que ha decidido que tú eres la peor persona del planeta y no para de quejarse de ti.

“No tendrás que quejarte, porque me estoy marchando.” Le dices de mala manera y cierras la puerta con llave. Devuelves la llave a tu anillo y te giras para verla. Los ojos de la novia de tu vecino están abiertos en shock y las plumas en su pelo se alisan en lugar de estar alborotadas con hostilidad como sueles verlas.

“¿Te estas marchando? ¿Te refieres a que te mudas?” Dice ella, sorprendida.

“Sí, me han aceptado en la Universidad de Salem.” Le dices con aspereza y deseas que tuvieras el papel todavía en tus manos, en lugar de en tu mochila, para poder restregárselo en su estúpida cara escéptica.

“Tch, ya, claro.” Dice ella con desdén.

“Pues sí. Oh, y tengo algo para ti, lo he recogido y tenía intenciones de dártelo.” Dices a la vez que metes la mano en tu bolsillo. Escarbas durante un segundo y sacas tu mano de nuevo, con sólo tu dedo anular levantado, muy apropiadamente haciéndole una peineta.

“Voy a-” Empieza a decir enfadada a la vez que pasas por su lado, apartándola de un empujón.

“¿Denunciarme? Adelante, no estaré aquí.” Dices, levantando las manos en el aire.

“¡Que te jodan!” La novia de mierda de tu vecino grazna con indignación.

“No, ¡QUE TE JODAN A TI!” Le gritas, y gritando puedes superar a CUALQUIERA. Ella suelta un gritito y se cubre las orejas con las manos. Este es el momento de hacer tu apresurada salida por las escaleras antes de que las demás personas en la planta salgan a expresar su desagrado acerca de tu volumen.

Dios, estás agradecido de poder salir de este sitio. Al final de la calle coges un autobús al puerto de teletransporte, no hay asientos vacíos, así que permaneces de pie con tu mano alrededor de una de esas correas de plástico para pobres pringados como tú. Descansas la cabeza en tu brazo mientras el autobús avanza y vagamente miras cómo los anuncios electrónicos encima de los asientos van cambiando.

«¡Cepillo de dientes patentado enriquecido con runas blanqueadoras! ¡Nueve de cada diez vieron diferencias tras sólo un uso!»

Metiste tu cepillo de dientes, ¿verdad? Debes haberlo hecho, lo llevas todo y apenas posees una mierda. No vas a rebuscar el cepillo de dientes en tu mochila en mitad del autobús solo por si acaso, si no lo tienes te comprarás otro cuando llegues. En la pantalla un hombre peludo con ojos amarillos está frunciendo el ceño a la vez que una mujer humana cubre su boca en un gesto de «uy».

«¿Crees que puedes ser víctima de un accidente que no fue culpa tuya y no te acuerdas? Llama a tu memoriador especialista ahora en-»

Aprietas los dientes y miras a otro lado. Te indigna que esos estafadores sigan haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que más te indigna es que sabes que son una estafa porque te estafaron a TI primero. No fue uno de tus mejores momentos, eso sin duda.

Por tu propio bien, dejas de mirar los anuncios y en su lugar te limitas a mirar por la ventana hasta que llegas al puerto de teletransporte. Bastante gente sale del autobús, a la vez que otros tantos entran. Estás en el Puerto Regional de Teletransporte del Sudoeste de Georgia, siendo que Albany es la ciudad que desgraciadamente ha sido tu lugar de residencia hasta donde te alcanza la memoria. La ciudad tiene una población de 77 mil y de acuerdo con los racistas locales, un porcentaje demasiado grande de ella no es completamente humana. Para ser justos, tú tienes el dudoso privilegio de no tener signos obvios de no ser humano mientras no grites demasiado alto y el humano con el que estés hablando no sea anormalmente sensible a lo “sobrenatural”. Desafortunadamente para ti, a pesar de que pareces humano, algunos no te ven como el color correcto de humano así que te llevas la mierda de diferentes racistas, lo cual es fantástico.

Vale, estás seguro de que se pueden decir cosas buenas acerca de Albany, en Georgia, pero actualmente no eres capaz de pensar en ninguna. Ugh, vale te gusta cierta comida y está bien que nunca haga demasiado frío, pero hace demasiado calor en verano. Espera, te estas quejando otra vez. Mira, estás seguro de que está bien para otra gente. Es sólo que nunca ha sido un hogar para ti y nunca has pertenecido a este lugar. No podrías estar más aliviado de estar entrando al edificio del puerto.

Una vez dentro, te diriges a la sección de puertos de teletransporte domésticos, no estás saliendo del país así que te pones en cola para los Estados Unidos y esperas tu turno mientras la cola va avanzando lentamente. Rebuscas en tu cartera para encontrar tu carnet de identidad y te tomas tu tiempo para sacar la carta de la universidad y el permiso de viaje que te mandaron al aceptar la plaza. Estás listo cuando es finalmente tu turno para ir a una de las ventanillas. Detrás de una capa gruesa de metacrilato hay una mujer aparentemente aburrida con unas gafas horrendas, y sin que te pregunte le pasas tu carnet de identidad y tu carta, la cual ella mira por encima. Tu carnet le llama la atención y te mira detenidamente.

“¿Especie: desconocida?” Ella pregunta y estira su cuello ligeramente para poder verte mejor.

“Si.” Dices, en lugar de «eso es literalmente la misma mierda que acabas de leer de mi carnet de identidad oficial, idiota babeante». Aún quieres viajar hoy porque te estás largando de aquí, ¿recuerdas?

La mujer suspira como si le acabaras de causar molestias a propósito y saca una hoja de papel de un cajón además de una identificación colgando de una cuerda.

“¿Has preparado tu mochila tú mismo?” Ella pregunta sin mirarte, demasiado ocupada rellenando algo en la identificación que no puedes ver.

“Sí, solo yo.” Confirmas.

“¿Tienes alguna criatura viviente lo suficientemente grande como para ser detectable a simple vista dentro de tu mochila? ¿Algún objeto maldito? ¿Estás llevando algo para alguien más?” La mujer recita monótonamente.

“No.” Le dices.

La mujer estampa su sello en la identificación, la mete en una funda de plástico transparente en la cuerda y te lo pasa con tu carnet de identidad y tu carta por debajo de la ventanilla de cristal.

“Ponte la identificación, ve a la seguridad especial, rellena este formulario.” Ella dice y te pasa otra hoja de papel. Te lo llevas todo y miras fijamente mientras la mujer presiona un botón que zumba para que la siguiente persona pase por la ventanilla.

“Pero donde-” Empiezas a decir.

“Ve.” Ella chasquea la lengua y te despide.

Bueno, vale, que le jodan. Necesitarás preguntarle a alguien más cómo llegar o encontrar alguna señal. Vuelves a meter tu carnet de identidad en tu cartera, metes tu carta en tu bolsillo y te pones la identificación alrededor del cuello y- ¡oh! Justo delante de ti una flecha gigante y flotante aparece. Te quitas la identificación y desaparece, te la vuelves a poner y aparece. La verdad es que eso mola bastante. Miras tímidamente a tu alrededor pero no crees que nadie haya visto tu infantil asombro. Obedientemente sigues la flecha a través del puerto, parando solo una vez para comprar café y efectivamente, te lleva a una zona de espera para la seguridad especial.

Tomando asiento, finalmente examinas el formulario que esa mujer te dio, el cual bien podría llamarse “no sabes lo que eres pero nosotros necesitamos saber si podemos transportarte de manera segura”. En muchas de las preguntas eres capaz de simplemente decir que no y saltarte todas las sub-preguntas de “si es así entonces…”

No, nunca has estado poseído, que tú sepas. No, nunca has estado maldito, que tu sepas. No estás buscado por ningún crimen mayor mágico o no mágico (¿quién diría que sí a eso?). Hasta donde sabes, este ha sido siempre tu cuerpo y no has ganado ni perdido ninguna parte de tu cuerpo en tu vida.

La sección acerca de habilidades mágicas te hace dudar. Tu voz es muy ruidosa, pudiendo llegar tan alto como para romper cristales a veces y hace eso sin que tú quieras, de ahí tu popularidad con los vecinos. Pero no crees que eso sea algo mágico como tal, más algo físico. Puedes interactuar con artículos mágicos y usarlos perfectamente, pero nunca has mostrado ninguna habilidad mágica propia. Por otro lado, la carta en tu bolsillo de una de las mejores instituciones mágicas del mundo insinúa lo contrario. Ellos no se equivocan y te eligieron a ti.

Escribes lo que crees que será mejor y esperas hasta que la señal flotante de «espere» en frente tuya cambia e indica que te levantes y pases por la puerta a una habitación.

“Formulario, por favor.” La mujer te dice una vez dentro, extendiendo su mano. Ella parece humana y tendrá alrededor de treinta años, su ropa consiste en el uniforme estándar de los empleados del puerto de teletransporte, excepto que ella además lleva una capa azul oscuro. Sus ojos escanean tu formulario así que tú aprovechas esa oportunidad para mirar a tu alrededor.

La habitación es perfectamente cuadrada y de alrededor de tres metros de ancho, y en el centro hay un círculo blanco pintado con escrituras mágicas a su alrededor. Hay varios espacios vacíos bastante grandes dentro del círculo, y cerca hay una mesa baja con un bote de pintura y un pincel. El suelo es de linóleo con una rejilla en una de las esquinas, con un cubo con una fregona y antiséptico al lado. La habitación está un poco en penumbra y unas grandes velas están encendidas en varios puntos del círculo.

“De acuerdo señor Vantas, mi nombre es Ópalo y seré su teletransportadora por hoy.” Ella sonríe y extiende su mano. La estrechas incómodamente.

“Usted escribió «nadie» en padres y sus especies. ¿Se refiere a que no recuerda a sus padres o a que nunca tuvo?” La mujer pregunta.

“No recuerdo nada antes del acontecimiento.” Le dices y ella asiente.

“Y con respecto a su magia…” Ella pregunta.

“Nunca he hecho ninguna, pero me enviaron esto.” Dices a la vez que sacas tu carta de aceptación. Las cejas de Ópalo se elevan en sorpresa y suelta un pequeño silbido de admiración.

“Guau, enhorabuena. Yo ni siquiera cumplía con los requisitos para presentarme allí.” Ella dice y te da tu carta otra vez, no algo muy reconfortante que se diga acerca de alguien que te va a mandar mágicamente al otro lado del país.

“Pero tiene razón, deben ver algo en usted. Necesitaré pasarle algunas pruebas, primero para maldiciones y cosas así.” Ópalo explica y saca una bola de metal colgada de un hilo de una bolsa en su cadera. Ella la mece cerca de ti y hay una sensación de cosquilleo en tu consciencia, pero no pasa nada.

“¡Ninguna maldición! Sólo por curiosidad pruebe esto, mide el poder mágico bruto de una persona. Mire.” Ella dice y saca otro artilugio. Este cabe dentro de la palma de su mano y es un disco de metal sólido, pero cuando se asienta en su mano, el disco se eleva ligeramente y empieza a girar como un pequeño tiovivo.

Estás bastante seguro de que esto no es necesario para poder viajar pero, qué más da, le seguirás la corriente. Además, saber que tienes algo de poder mágico aliviará tu vaga paranoia de que de alguna manera el que te mandaran la carta fue un error y cuando llegues allí la élite mágica te mirará, se reirá y mandarán tu culo de vuelta a Georgia. Con algo de inquietud extiendes tu mano a la vez que Ópalo pasa el artilugio de metal de su mano a la tuya.

En su mano, el disco se movía y giraba suavemente. En el momento en que el artilugio está en la palma de tu mano, explota en cientos de partes girando en un torbellino de metal, las cuales tienen un brillo blanco mientras pasan zumbando por el aire, saltando chispas detrás suya. En tu mano lo que queda del disco de metal se está calentando más y más hasta que te ves forzado a soltarlo en el suelo con un siseo de dolor. El metal tintinea en el linóleo y burbujea levemente, a vuestro alrededor, las pequeñas piezas de anteriormente metal volador caen al suelo.

Te aseguras de que tu volumen va a ser aceptable antes de forzar un estrangulado “Madre mía.”

“Oh… guau. Puedo ver por qué le mandaron esa oferta. Guau.” Ópalo susurra. Ella se agacha y recoge el artilugio, o lo que queda de él al menos.

“Lo he roto, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho.” Susurras.

“¡No, no! Ha valido la pena solo por ver eso, yo nunca… ¡sea lo que sea, es usted verdaderamente fuerte!” Ella insiste mientras se levanta de un brinco. Ella parece tensa, eso pasa a veces, incomodas a alguna gente. No estás seguro de si eso es algo mágico o si tu espantosa personalidad es detectable desde una cierta distancia aunque mantengas tu bocaza cerrada.

“De todos modos, debería mandarle a donde necesita ir, si pudiera quedarse de pie dentro del círculo, en el más pequeño en el centro, por favor.” Ópalo dice, de repente de vuelta al trabajo. Ella indica el centro del círculo así que te diriges allí, con cuidado de pasar por los espacios vacíos y no por las líneas. Puede que no estés entrenado mágicamente todavía, pero hasta tú sabes que algunas cosas son simplemente peligrosas.

Ópalo saca una tablet de su bolsa y toca algunas cosas en la pantalla antes de ponerla en el suelo. Es entonces cuando ella toma el pincel y con él cierra el círculo más pequeño en el que tú estás parado. Tú miras mientras ella se mueve alrededor del círculo y copia tu nombre con cuidado, comparándolo con tu formulario, en uno de los espacios vacíos en la escritura mística. Con eso hecho, ella se mueve a otro espacio en blanco y acerca su tablet. Ella copia un número de símbolos y cuando acaba vuelve a comprobarlos a la vez que tu nombre.

“Esto está correctamente deletreado, ¿verdad?” Ella pregunta, señalando tu nombre.

“Sí.” Tú confirmas. “¿Qué ocurre ahora?”

“He puesto sus detalles y la localización del sitio al que va. Ahora que he cerrado esta última parte del círculo sólo estoy esperando a la confirmación del círculo de recepción de que nadie más está intentando enviar a nadie allí, básicamente estoy reservando un espacio. Ah, aquí estamos.” Dice ella cuando suena una notificación de su tablet.

Quieres preguntar qué pasaría si te teletransportaran a un círculo al mismo tiempo que alguien más, pero te da la sensación de que no quieres saberlo.

“Por favor manténgase dentro del círculo en todo momento y gracias por teletransportarse con nosotros.” Ópalo recita en un tono que indica que lo ha dicho miles de veces antes. Ella extiende las manos a sus lados, con las palmas arriba, y la habitación empieza a zumbar. En el suelo a tu alrededor las líneas brillan y notas como algo prende.

Los colores te llenan la vista, tus oídos se destaponan y de repente te encuentras en una habitación diferente. Enfrente tuya hay una señal que dice en grandes letras «POR FAVOR SALGA DEL CÍRCULO CON CELERIDAD». Recordando tu especulación acerca de estar en un círculo cuando alguien más trata de entrar, rápidamente sales por un camino despejado y sales por la puerta más cercana. Te das cuenta repentinamente de que tu identificación del puerto ha desaparecido, debe haberse quedado atrás cuando te teletransportaron.

“¿Perdona?” Una voz te llama. Te giras y ves un área abierta donde hay mostradores y estanterías un poco más adelante en el corredor en el que aparentemente te encuentras ahora.

“Por favor ven por aquí, eres un nuevo estudiante, ¿verdad?” El hombre pregunta. Te acercas y ves que el hombre está pulcramente vestido aunque su impecable camisa blanca no termina de esconder los tatuajes de cuerpo entero que cubren su piel en patrones extraños, símbolos y escrituras arcanas.

“Uh, sí. Lo soy.” Admites.

“Me lo imaginaba, esa mirada de confusión te delata. ¿Es la primera vez que te teletransportan?” El hombre pregunta con una sonrisa a la vez que se recoloca las gafas más arriba en su nariz. Asientes.

“Pues bien, si me dices tu nombre puedo registrar que has llegado y darte tus cosas.” Dice él animadamente.

“Karkat Vantas.” Le dices.

“Excelente. KARKAT VANTAS.” El hombre dice, su voz cambiando cuando dice tu nombre. Él levanta una mano y un sobre grueso vuela por el aire y se deposita solo en ella. Él abre el sobre y saca su contenido.

“De acuerdo, algunas llaves para ti. La llave de tu residencia, la de tu apartamento y finalmente la de tu habitación individual. Estás en un piso compartido con otra persona, y como no solicitaste lo contrario, es mixto. Veo que sí cumplimos con tu solicitud de insonoridad, lo cual está bien siendo que parece que tu compañera ha pedido lo mismo, así que eso no es un problema.” El hombre dice y te da tres llaves sucesivamente. Giras tu mano de manera que tu anillo es accesible y fusionas cada llave con el metal a la vez que piensas claramente en su propósito.

“Aquí tienes un mapa del campus, tu residencia está aquí y los detalles de tu habitación están en este papel. Estás en el cuarto piso, apartamento trece, ¡número de la suerte! Tu horario de clases está aquí, faltan algunas cosas pero se irá rellenando cuando los últimos profesores por fin se organicen y confirmen ciertas cosas. Las clases no empiezan hasta el miércoles, así que no te preocupes.” Explica el hombre y rodea un edificio en el mapa con subrayador rosa.

“Tienes una cocina pequeña en tu apartamento, pero se les provee comida a los estudiantes entre las 6 am y las 8 pm en este edificio de aquí. Hay tiendas por todo Salem, estoy seguro de que sabrás buscar cosas en Google. Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos a este número de aquí, pero lee todo lo de este sobre primero porque la respuesta suele estar en el paquete que os damos. Tu carnet de estudiante está dentro, necesitarás llevarlo contigo y las instrucciones para meter una foto en él vienen incluidas. Así que, aquí está tu mapa, pondré el resto aquí dentro. Sal por ese pasillo y es la primera puerta a la derecha, ¿vale?” El hombre dice alegremente y pone el sobre y el mapa en tu mano.

Tú pestañeas un poco lerdamente en su dirección, esa ha sido una avalancha de información, pero crees que has captado la idea. Sal por ahí, y lee tu mapa y los papeles que te han dado, tonto.  
“Bien, sí, vale, gracias.” Asientes y te apartas del mostrador. El hombre sonríe y entonces se gira hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, empezando a escribir, lo cual es probablemente lo que estaba haciendo antes de que te tropezaras desorientado por el pasillo.

Empujas las puertas dobles y vacilas un poco al repentino cambio de temperatura, no hace exactamente frío aquí, sigue siendo septiembre después de todo, pero se está mucho más fresco que cuando estabas al otro lado de toda esa cosa del teletransporte. El aire del exterior se nota refrescante y limpio según te alejas de la puerta. El edificio que acabas de dejar es limpio y de apariencia moderna con ladrillos pálidos, pero a tu alrededor ves edificios mucho más viejos y grandes, su piedra previamente clara ahora está levemente descolorida con el tiempo hasta ser de un tono grisáceo. Una fuente burbujea alegremente en la forma de un árbol con hojas de agua. Otra gente de tu edad está paseando en grupos hablando entre sí, otros estudiantes sin duda.

Orientándote en el mapa, les echas un vistazo a los edificios a tu alrededor para averiguar lo que son. Eso de allí parece ser la facultad de estudios magi-médicos, a tu derecha en el edificio viejo y sofisticado está la facultad de historia. Entrecierras los ojos hacia arriba y ves una torre a lo lejos que, por la cúpula en la que termina, apostarías a que se trata del edificio de astronomía. Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, necesitas llegar a tu apartamento.

Sigues el mapa hasta la calle y pasas casas bonitas con madera de tonos perlados y receptores de luz cursis en las ventanas. Hay panaderías, cafeterías, tiendas pequeñas. Todo parece estar apoyándose mucho en la ambientación mágica y apostarías a que también vienen muchos turistas por aquí. Pero en aproximadamente cinco minutos encuentras un edificio enorme y de muchas plantas, el cual es uno de tres, entre los cuales forman una «U» en la calle. Por fuera hay una piedra grande en la que se puede leer «ALOJAMIENTO ESTUDIANTIL – FACILITADA POR GENEROSA DONACIÓN». Donación de quién, eso no lo sabes.

Una vez localizado tu edificio, entras, y un guardia de seguridad descansando en la entrada te deja pasar al ver tu carnet de estudiante. Cuarta planta, apartamento trece. La puerta es igual a las demás, distinguiéndose solo por el número atornillado a ella a la altura de los ojos y debajo suya, una pequeña pizarra está medio llena por una sola palabra: «Rose». Dudas un momento y entonces sacas tu llave, tomándote un momento para recordar cuál era. Metes la llave en la cerradura, la giras y abres la puerta.

La habitación que te da la bienvenida está mayormente vacía, y cuando la puerta se cierra sola detrás de ti, todo el ruido del pasillo desaparece por completo. A la izquierda, hay un área a modo de salón con una mesa de comedor cuadrada en la que podrían sentarse puede que cuatro personas a su alrededor, hay un pequeño sofá que parece bastante usado y a tu derecha hay una pequeña área a modo de cocina en la que actualmente hay un revoltijo de objetos y cajas. Al terminar la habitación, en un pequeño pasillo hay tres puertas en diferentes direcciones, una de las cuales está medio abierta. Es entonces cuando esta se abre por completo y una chica sale, mirándote directamente.

“Creía que había oído a alguien.” Dice y camina hasta la zona de la cocina, soltando las cajas de sus brazos en la encimera.

“Sí, perdona, es… es alucinante como de bien funciona la insonoridad aquí, guau.” Silbas y miras por encima de tu hombro a la puerta. Hay un círculo pintado entre ella y el marco, el cual presuntamente se rompe y vuelve a sellar cada vez que la puerta se abre o cierra.

“Es un buen trabajo. Asumo que tú eres mi nuevo compañero de piso y no solo un ladrón particularmente entrometido e ineficiente.” La chica dice y te mira de reojo. Sus ojos son fenomenalmente morados, de un tono oscuro, como una piedra preciosa, los cuales no son tan bonitos como son intimidantes. Es como si ella pudiera ver más de lo que debería. Su piel es oscura y su pelo negro está sujeto por una diadema morada, del mismo tono que su falda y zapatos. Su aspecto al completo es muy refinado y elaborado, de manera que te hace plenamente consciente de que el tuyo no lo es.

“Yo- sí, lo soy. De alguna manera. Eres Rose, ¿supongo? ¿La de la puerta? Soy Karkat.” Dices y extiendes tu mano. Rose sonríe y la coge, sus uñas elegantes, bien cuidadas y pintadas de morado destacan contra tu piel.

“Bueno, Karkat, es un placer conocerte. Espero que no te importe que ya haya empezado a poner cosas en nuestras áreas compartidas.” Rose dice, señalando a las cosas ya fuera de sus cajas.

“La verdad es que no he traído mucho, así que no me importa para nada.” Dices.

“Bueno, a mí no me importa compartir cualquier máquina que yo traiga y tampoco me importa compartir cosas simples como pan, té, café, y cosas así, si ambos podemos ser adultos acerca de reemplazar las cosas equitativamente.” Ella ofrece.

“Puedo acceder a eso, no voy a ser el cabrón que se acaba todas tus cosas y no compra más.” Te ríes.

“Dices eso pero mis amigos y mi hermano a menudo no tienen esos miramientos.” Ella suspira y se apoya en el lateral de la encimera de la cocina.

Tus ojos se desvían otra vez al pequeño círculo mágico sobre la puerta que mantiene este sitio tan silencioso. Hmm.

“Sé por qué me hace falta esto a mí, ¿puedo preguntar por qué lo necesitas tú?” Preguntas, señalándolo.

“Soy- era, una profeta. Estoy intentando recuperar mis poderes de predicción ahora que mi deidad no me habla. Un ambiente silencioso siempre me ha ayudado con la meditación y las visiones, así que espero que haga lo mismo aquí.” Rose responde con un poco de tristeza.

“Ah… lo siento. ¿Quién era tu deidad?” Preguntas e inmediatamente te arrepientes de hacerlo, ¿pero acaso no es arrepentirte de tus palabras lo principal en la experiencia de ser Karkat Vantas™?

“Cthulhu.” Rose responde con ligereza, su intensa mirada clavándose en ti.

Oh. Cthulhu, el dios que quiere hacer cosas terribles e incognoscibles a la humanidad, el cosmos y todo lo que vive en él. ¿Eso es lo que le ha estado susurrando visiones a Rose antes? Eso es… genial. Vale, guay.

“Yo necesitaba los hechizos porque no puedo controlar mi voz a veces, y llega a ser muy ruidosa. Mis antiguos vecinos me odiaban.” Sueltas en lugar de decir nada de lo que acabas de pensar.

“¿De verdad? ¿Y eso?” Rose pregunta con curiosidad, sus ojos pasando por ti y sabes que debe estar estudiándote para ver cómo de humano pareces o no pareces. Vale, tienes que vivir con ella así que también podrías ser abierto con esto.

“Creo que tiene que ver con sea cual sea la especie que soy. Tampoco es que recuerde cual es.” Suspiras y te encojes de hombros.

“Ah.” Rose asiente.

Miras a tu alrededor otra vez, ese es un equipo de televisión muy bueno y apostarías a que no venía con el apartamento.

“Cierto, ya he elegido la habitación de la izquierda, así que la de la derecha es tuya. Nuestro baño está en medio, siéntete libre de deshacer las maletas o lo que sea. Yo intentaré organizar este desastre.” Rose dice con un gesto hacia la pila de cosas en la encimera de la cocina.

Asientes, desesperado por alejarte de esta terrible conversación en la que te has metido. Rose empieza a abrir una caja así que tú te diriges a la habitación que ella te señaló antes. El cuarto en sí tiene una cama individual bastante grande, aunque ahora mismo le faltan las sábanas. Hay cajones, estanterías vacías, un perchero vacío y un escritorio simple con una silla. No es que sea nada demasiado extravagante pero tampoco parece que sean cosas de baratillo. Cuando investigas la ventana te encuentras con que también tiene el mismo círculo silenciador que la puerta, dibujado en lo alto del marco, y el cristal en sí es de varios centímetros de grosor para protegerlo de tu voz.

Te pasas varias horas sacando y colocando tus cosas, y desesperándote un poco al ver cómo de sosa es tu habitación todavía. Por ello, no hace falta decir que estás agradecido cuando Rose eventualmente abre tu puerta con suavidad.

“He llamado, pero entonces me he dado cuenta de que el sonido no se iba a transmitir. Deberíamos desarrollar algún sistema de colgar cosas en las puertas si no queremos que nos molesten para nada.” Rose dice, pensativa.

“Podríamos tener un cartel de algún tipo. En un lado pondría «no entres para nada» y en el otro «puedes entrar pero puede que esté ocupado» y dejaríamos la puerta abierta el resto del tiempo.” Sugieres.

“Eso es buena idea.” Ella asiente. La miras mientras ella observa tu habitación.

“Esa es una colección de libros muy organizada.” Rose comenta y asiente hacia tu desbordante estantería y consecuente pila de libros en el suelo al lado de tu escritorio. Los libros son la única cosa de la que hay abundancia en tu habitación.

“Oh, sí. Bueno, ojalá tuviera más pero no tengo tanto espacio. Solo he comprado los libros que me quería releer, aparte de eso suelo ir a la biblioteca. La verdad es que me hace bastante ilusión ir a la biblioteca de aquí.” Le dices. Para tu sorpresa la cara de Rose se agria ligeramente, aunque solo por un momento.

“¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las bibliotecas?” Le dices secamente.

“Definitivamente me gustan, no te preocupes por eso. Mi habitación tiene tantos libros como la tuya, estás en compañía bibliófila aquí. Escucha, no sé si tenías otros planes o si quizás pensabas relajarte, pero creo que si tengo que abrir otra caja más en el futuro próximo, voy a gritar. Iba a ir a comer algo y a tomar un café en una de las cafeterías que vi al venir hacia aquí. Además, mi hermano y dos de nuestros amigos están arriba, así que si quieres venir con nosotros, eres bienvenido.” Rose ofrece.

La voz paranoica en tu cabeza te dice que sólo está siendo educada, pero no crees que sea eso. Querías hacer amigos aquí, empezar una nueva vida. No deberías desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para ello.

“Me encantaría, si a ti no te molesta.” Aceptas.

“No lo habría ofrecido de lo contrario. Venga, vamos.” Rose te dice y vuelve a la habitación principal. La sigues y te quedas mirando asombrado cómo de diferente está el cuarto. El previamente desgastado sofá ahora está cubierto por una fina manta de punto, guirnaldas de luces decoran la parte de arriba de las paredes y las cortinas han sido cambiadas por una tela fina brillante y morada con el objetivo de dejar pasar menos luz, y un terciopelo grueso y negro para bloquear toda la luz del exterior por completo cuando quieras. La cocina ya no es una masa de cajas, y ahora está llena de una flota de aparatos nuevos y de apariencia cara, además de una pila de tazas y vasos que se inclina precariamente sin que ninguno de sus componentes concuerde con otro. Hay tarros de té y café en una pequeña fila, todos con etiquetas en una bonita caligrafía. El lugar parece como que pertenece ahora. No te pertenece exactamente a ti, pero es mucho más agradable que tu antiguo apartamento y mucho más personalizado de lo que estaba hace unas horas.

“Guau.” Susurras con asombro.

“Estaba algo preocupada de que me había pasado con las decoraciones, pero estoy feliz de que lo apruebes.” Rose dice alegremente y abre la puerta principal. Tú te sobresaltas ligeramente al escuchar el ruido del exterior y Rose se para un momento.

“Me pregunto cómo sabremos si alguien está llamando a la puerta. Quédate aquí, déjame que lo pruebe.” Rose dice. Ella sale fuera y cierra la puerta, después de un momento o dos, la luz repentinamente se vuelve más brillante y la puerta da un fogonazo de luz. La abres y ves el puño de Rose todavía alzado de haber llamado.

“Hay una luz, apostaría a que hace eso en todas las habitaciones.” Le dices.

“Mejor… no decirles eso a mis amigos o nos veremos cegados en mitad de la noche.” Rose dice después de pensarlo un momento. Estás de acuerdo con eso muy fácilmente, no tienes ganas de que te despierten en mitad de la noche con destellos de luz porque algún hijo de su madre crea que es gracioso ponerse a martillear tu puerta.

“Esto es probablemente lo que hacen con los estudiantes que no pueden oír del todo bien, ¿verdad?” Dices a la vez que sales tras Rose y escuchas como la puerta se cierra detrás de ti. Mueves un poco el pomo para asegurarte de que está cerrada y entonces sigues a tu compañera de piso mientras ella te guía por el pasillo.

“Me lo imagino. El departamento de alojamiento parecía muy servicial a mi parecer.” Ella está de acuerdo y te guía dos plantas más arriba. Su habitación está más o menos alineada con la vuestra, estando vosotros en la decimotercera habitación y la habitación en la que ella se para es la decimosegunda. La pizarra en esta puerta lee «dave» y debajo «2ollux», ese segundo nombre está subrayado dos veces, una vez en rojo y otra en azul sin motivo aparente.

Rose llama marcadamente dos veces y espera. Un chico abre la puerta y tú inmediatamente concluyes que este tío no puede ser el hermano de Rose. La piel de ella es más oscura que la tuya y este tío es posiblemente la persona más pálida que has visto en tu vida, las gafas de sol oscuras en su cara solo añaden a este contraste.

“¿Comemos? He traído a mi compañero de piso, no seas un cretino.” Rose dice. La cara del chico se gira en tu dirección y sus labios se alzan en una ligera sonrisa.

“Hola, No-seas-un-cretino, me llamo Dave.” El tío dice inexpresivamente, arrastrando las palabras.

“Oh no, mis costados. Están explotando. Se me están saliendo las tripas ahora mismo por ese fantástico chiste que acabas de contar.” Le dices a tu vez, igual de inexpresivo.

“Ignora a mi hermano. Yo lo hago a menudo, he descubierto que es la mejor forma de proceder y lo recomiendo mucho.” Rose suspira y niega con la cabeza.

¿Hermano? Tus ojos se desvían hacia Dave otra vez. Aparte de sus tonos de piel completamente diferentes, puedes ver algunos parecidos aquí y allá, el pelo, puede que la forma de sus bocas. O puede que no. De todos modos tú odias cuando la gente te pregunta de qué especie eres y estás seguro de que preguntar «por qué tu hermano no se parece a ti» es aún más maleducado que eso. Vas a archivar eso bajo «no es asunto tuyo».

“Recordaré eso, gracias.” Dices en su lugar.

No, deberías ser simpático. Por lo menos deberías ser educado. Le extiendes la mano.

“Soy Karkat, encantado de conocerte.” Le dices educadamente.

Dave se te queda mirando un momento antes de extender la suya para coger tu mano. Sin embargo, no lo hace como una persona normal, oh no. En su lugar coge tus dedos y los cierra hasta que tu mano forma un puño y solo entonces lo choca con el suyo.

“Qué pasa.” Dice.

¿Qué cojones?

“En fin, Dave, ¿dónde está tu otra mitad? Normalmente la mera mención de comida llamaría su atención.” Pregunta Rose.

“Ay, Sol llegó aquí, soltó sus cosas y se paseó por la habitación durante unos diez minutos antes de largarse. Supongo que está… no sé, ¿explorando la zona? Él se mueve de manera misteriosa.” Dave se encoje de hombros.

“Eso es verdad. Bueno, quizás deberíamos ir y cuando hayamos elegido un sitio podrías mandarle un mensaje con nuestra ubicación y si se quiere venir, puede.” Rose sugiere.

“Diablos, sí. Yo también estoy jodidamente hambriento así que claro que me apunto a comer. También está la Egpringada un par de puertas más allá así que bien podríamos juntar al resto de la pandilla.” Dave dice y sale fuera.

“Tres personas no son una pandilla, incluso con Karkat subiendo ese número a cuatro.” Rose contesta. Esta rencilla te convence de que son hermanos más de lo que sus palabras podían. Más adelante en el pasillo, Rose y Dave se paran delante de otra puerta y llaman. Cuando esta se abre de par en par te encuentras cara a cara con una chica que es sobrenaturalmente guapa. Sus ojos son grandes y de un verde que te recuerda a un bosque, su pelo llegando casi hasta el suelo en olas negras, y sus rasgos son élficos y sus orejas son-

Oh. Ella es un hada. O algo en ese espectro de especies, de todos modos. Ella os mira a los tres con educada confusión y se ajusta sus grandes gafas redondas.

“Hola, ¿queríais algo?” La chica pregunta.

“Perdón, solo queríamos-” Rose empieza a decir pero la corta un grito desde el interior del apartamento y de repente es embestida por un borrón negro y azul.

“¡ROSE ESTO ES TAN EMOCIONANTE!” La bola de cañón viviente grita deleitada.

“Nos viste ayer, tronca.” Dave señala.

“No puedo respirar.” Rose dice con dificultad y la recién llegada finalmente la suelta.

“Lo sé pero estoy emocionada, ¡esto es emocionante! Estamos viviendo en un sitio totalmente nuevo y muy cerca unos de otros. ¡Estáis sólo al fondo del pasillo en lugar de a tropecientos kilómetros de distancia en el bosque!” La chica dice.

“Estamos siendo unos maleducados, deberíamos presentarnos.” Rose insiste, golpeando suavemente los brazos de la chica. Ella se gira, dejándote verla mejor. Su pelo también es negro y quizás le llega a la altura del hombro, es un poco difícil tenerlo claro porque parece que ella acaba de salir de un huracán y va en todas direcciones. Ella está brillando de alegría, mostrando unos dientes ligeramente desiguales. Detrás de unas gafas de pasta gruesa, sus ojos son violentamente azules y brillan con deleite mientras ella gesticula hacia la chica todavía confusa en la puerta.

“Perdón, perdón, esta es mi compañera de piso, Jade. Ella es súper guay, ¡vivía en una isla en mitad del océano antes de venir aquí!” La chica explica.

“¿No son todas las masas de tierra técnicamente islas en el océano?” Dave se pregunta en voz alta, aunque nadie le hace caso.

“¡Hola!” Jade dice animadamente.

“Jade, estos son Dave y Rose, son mis amigos de donde vivía antes. Los mellizos de los que te hablé, ¿recuerdas?” La chica explica.

“Qué pasa.”

“Encantada de conocerte.” Dicen Dave y Rose respectivamente.

“Así que, uh, eso. Jade, Dave, Rose, Karkat. ¡Ahora ya nos conocemos todos!” La chica dice alegremente.

“Oh, ¿lo conoces a él también?” Jade pregunta.

“¿Cómo narices sabes mi nombre?” Preguntas al mismo tiempo.

La chica se queda congelada un momento y te mira con sus enormes ojos azules detrás de sus gafas cuadradas.

“Yo… Rose lo ha dicho. ¿Verdad?” Ella dice.

“No lo he hecho, ni tampoco Dave. Aunque dado que han pasado un par de minutos desde entonces es probable que a Dave se le haya olvidado el nombre de Karkat de todos modos.” Rose dice con retintín.

“¡Eso pasó una vez y con una chica con la que ni siquiera mantuviste el contacto!” Dave protesta.

“Así que, ¿cómo has sabido su nombre?” Jade pregunta con curiosidad.

“Yo… ¿Quién sabe? Este sitio es tan raro y mágico, ¡es una locura!” Ella se ríe incómodamente.

“Bueno tú sabrás mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo.” Dices secamente.

“Soy June, perdona por eso, ¡ja!” Ella se ríe y extiende su mano, y os las estrecháis como la gente normal.

“De todos modos, corriendo un tupido velo sobre estos conocimientos repentinos y sobrenaturales, íbamos a ir a comer. ¿Queréis veniros?” Rose pregunta, educadamente avanzando en la conversación.

“¡Mataría por algo decente de comer ahora mismo! Jade, ¡deberías venir con nosotros!” June dice alegremente.

“Psh, yo creo que mataría por no seguir deshaciendo la maleta un rato. Me encantaría ir si os parece bien que me apunte.” Jade sonríe ampliamente.

“Están dejando que me apunte yo.” Tú señalas, haciéndola reír.

“¿Y Sollux?” June le pregunta a Dave con curiosidad, y aunque no hace un puchero, Dave se las apaña para dar una impresión lo más estoica posible de un mohín.

“Él no es mi sombra, sabes.” Dave protesta.

June solo suelta una risilla y pone sus brazos alrededor de los mellizos. Los cinco abandonáis el edificio y os paseáis sin un destino fijo hasta que encontráis una cafetería prometedora y entráis. Has explicado donde vivías antes, June, Dave y Rose vivían unos cerca de otros en la zona rural de Nueva York, la cual tú no sabías que existía. Mientras pasáis por la puerta, Jade explica de dónde es.

“Es una pequeña isla en mitad del océano Pacífico, muy remota.” Dice y se quita la gruesa bufanda que llevaba al cuello a la vez que os sentáis a una mesa.

“¿Cómo, en plan isla desierta?” June dice asombrada.

“Bueno, no, nosotros vivíamos allí. No estaba desierta por nosotros. Bueno, digo nosotros, pero mi abuelo murió hace mucho y he estado yo sola durante bastante tiempo. Supongo que está desierta ahora si no cuentas a los animales de allí.” Jade dice a la vez que se recoloca el pelo detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas.

“No creo que haya estado nunca en un sitio así, definitivamente no me acuerdo si es así. Pero suena precioso, islas tropicales, arena, olas, plantas exóticas.” Suspiras sólo de imaginártelo.

“Es precioso, todas las plantas son fantásticas. ¡Y también conseguí criar todo tipo de especies híbridas! ¡Era- era genial!” Jade sonríe, aunque la expresión no termina de alcanzar sus ojos.

“¿Qué te hizo decidirte a venir a la Universidad de Salem, Jade?” Rose le pregunta mientras le pasa un menú a su hermano y otro a ti al otro lado de la mesa. June mira por encima de tu hombro para poder leerlo.

“Mmm, bueno, en parte tengo una plaza aquí porque mi abuelo solía investigar para la universidad. Pero como no soy humana ya soy lo suficientemente mágica, así que no es como si no fuera capaz de ello. Además, quería ver el mundo y conocer gente, ¿sabes?” Jade le responde.

“¡Creo que eso es genial! Estoy tan emocionada por toda la gente que vamos a conocer y todas las cosas molonas que vamos a aprender. Sé que Rose está desesperada por cualquier cosa en el campo de la adivinación pero ¿y tú, Karkat?” June te pregunta y coge el menú de tu mano. Está bien, habías terminado de leerlo de todos modos.

“No sé. La verdad es que tampoco creo que sea humano, pero no sé lo que soy, no creía que tuviera nada de magia hasta que me mandaron la invitación. No puedo negar que estoy preocupado sobre si la universidad va a declarar de repente que han cometido un error.” Admites. Incluso la prueba de magia en el puerto no calma tus nervios en ese sentido, la voz paranoica en tu mente se preocupa de si quizás hay otra explicación para eso y todo esto se va a acabar pronto. Tendrás que volver a tu estúpido piso con tus horribles vecinos y enfrentarte a la verdad de que no eres nada.

“Nah, confía en mí, eso no pasará. Los sistemas que usan en las raras ocasiones en las que eligen a gente son infalibles, si te han invitado a que vengas tiene que haber un motivo.” Dave dice. Se ha reclinado en su silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza como si no pudiera estar más tranquilo. Lo odias un poco por eso, ojalá tú estuvieras la mitad de tranquilo de lo que él parece.

“No es por llamarte mentiroso pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sé yo que no estás diciendo algo bonito para hacerme sentir mejor en lugar de decir algo que sea verdad? No tiene mucha base desde mi punto de vista.” Señalas.

“Creo que acabas de describir cualquier cosa bonita o buena que cualquiera pueda decir alguna vez sobre ti. Si te estuviera colando una trola insistiría que no lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?” Dave señala.

“Y si estuvieras diciendo la verdad te irías desvariando por una tangente sobre como la verdad es inherentemente incognoscible o algo así.” Rose dice con una sonrisita, y oyes como Dave le da una patada a su silla.

Vuestro debate sobre la verdad y la naturaleza de las trolas es interrumpido por una camarera preguntando por lo que vais a comer y beber, y hay suficiente toma y daca sobre ello que para cuando se va, el tema de la conversación ha cambiado.

“Es decir, soy como Dave, creo que quiero estudiar un poco de todo pero me interesa mucho más la idea de crear cosas mágicas y físicas de verdad. Objetos encantados, crear algo de la nada, magia física y real, ¿sabes?” June dice, feliz.

“Ves, a mi me ocurre lo contrario. He estado haciendo magia e influenciando cosas físicas toda mi vida, quiero saber cómo funciona todo. La parte de teoría y experimentos. Como todas esas investigaciones que la gente hizo en los años veinte acerca de «la sangre de vírgenes» y todo eso. Parece una idea súper estúpida porque no hay un marcador en la sangre que indique «virgen» o «no virgen» y la gente tiene ideas diferentes sobre lo que hace que una persona sea virgen o no. No tenía el mismo efecto entre diferentes culturas e incluso entre diferentes géneros. Tomó años hasta que se dieron cuenta de que tienes que haber tenido una experiencia que TÚ consideres que cambia tu estatus, lo que tú creas que cuenta. Tu esencia vital, por así decirlo, recuerda esa información incluso cuando tú la olvidas. Continuaron el estudio con gente que había perdido la memoria e incluso cuando ellos no podían recordar, su sangre lo hacía porque tienen la misma alma que recordaba la experiencia. ¡Ese es el por qué la magia hereditaria funciona, pero a veces las maldiciones que persiguen un linaje hacen cosas raras con familias adoptivas y gente que tú aceptas en tu alma como tu familia! Eso es fascinante, ¡quiero aprenderlo todo acerca de cómo la magia funciona!” Jade dice sobreexcitada, de una vez.

Habías oído eso de que tu alma recuerda información incluso cuando tu mente la olvida, es en parte lo que te convenció acerca de las estafas de recuperación de memoria. Es algo reconfortante que al menos eso existe y no es solo una estafa que te creíste por completo.

Rose empieza a hablar con Jade sobre la validez de esos estudios y June le da un codazo a Dave, la oyes susurrar algo sobre cómo ella sabría que se llevarían bien. Entonces tienes un momento extraño, casi una sensación extracorporal en la que te ves a ti mismo como eres ahora mismo. Estás en una cafetería cerca de una universidad prestigiosa con gente que te ha invitado para estar con ellos, te lo estás pasando bien y esperando buena comida y bebida. Es un buen día, lo estás disfrutando. Algo que sentías que faltaba durante tanto tiempo parece que finalmente está pasando. Es una locura, parece como si cosas como esta no te pasaran nunca. Tu comida llega y el momento pasa.

“Oooh, ¿qué te has pedido, Karkat?” Jade pregunta, acercándose para mirar a tu comida y bebida.

“Un wrap de pollo con chili y un café mocha.” Le dices.

“Eso es café y chocolate caliente, ¿verdad? El abuelo tenía cacao en la isla, pero no puedo decir que me gustara mucho. Pero por otra parte estaba bastante pasado para cuando yo llegué a él. No era malo para mí ni nada, pero no estaba tan bueno como parecía en el bote, ¡eso seguro!” Jade se ríe. Le echas un vistazo a tu taza y se la ofreces.

“¿Quieres probarlo?” Le ofreces.

“¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres darle un sorbo al mío? Es sólo café pero…” Ella dice y mira a su propia taza.

“Estoy muy versado en café a estas alturas, no te preocupes. Si quieres probar un poco, puedes, o no, me sudarán las pelotas de todos modos.” Dices y según las palabras salen de tu boca pasan por tu cerebro, de verdad que deberían hacer eso en el otro sentido pero aquí estás. Dave se ahoga un poco con su frapuccino y June se ríe fuertemente.

“Esas han sido palabras que acabo de decir en voz alta y con compañía.” Gruñes. Jade se ríe y coge la taza de tu mano.

“¡Bueno, si tus pelotas están en juego, supongo que debería probar!” Jade dice con un guiño. Ella toma un sorbo y su cara se ilumina.

“¡GUAU está buenísimo!” Ella dice con asombro.

“¿El qué, sus pelotas?” Dave suelta una risilla y Rose se ríe silenciosamente por detrás de su mano.

“No sé nada sobre ESO pero definitivamente me pediré esta bebida la próxima vez que venga.” Jade responde, salvándote al menos un poco de la vergüenza.

“Guay, bien, genial. Me alegro por ti.” Dices ahogadamente.

“Joder Karkat, eso ha sido alucinante.” Dave se ríe y tú naturalmente le haces una peineta.

Se escucha una notificación y el amuleto telefónico rojo de la muñeca de Dave se ilumina. Dave hace un movimiento rápido con su muñeca y coge al vuelo el móvil que aparece mágicamente.

“¿Quién está-” Empieza a decir Rose pero entonces el amuleto de su muñeca suena también. Rose saca su móvil más elegantemente de la dimensión bolsillo del amuleto y toca la pantalla.

“Uh, Rose.” Dave dice lentamente, girándose hacia ella. Los ojos de Rose se van abriendo según lee y un músculo en su mandíbula se contrae.

“No creo que quieran decir eso.” Dave dice rápidamente.

“¡He entrado en este sitio por mi propio mérito! ¡Me han hecho pruebas! ¡No pueden simplemente-! ¡Oh, vamos a tener unas PALABRAS!” Rose ruge y se levanta.

“Rose, Rose, ay, mierda. ¡Lo siento, tenemos que irnos!” Dave suelta y corre tras ella por la puerta de la cafetería.

“¿De qué iba eso?” Te preguntas en voz alta.

“Niiii idea, cuando Rose está así de enfadada intento que no se fije en mí. Lo cual es un buen consejo si tú vas a ser su compi.” June entona sabiamente mientras bebe su café.

“Espero que todo le vaya bien.” Jade dice con un triste y ligero descenso de la comisura de su boca.

“Yo estaría más preocupada por quien quiera que le haya mandado ese mensaje.” June se ríe.

“Hey, estaba pensando que podríamos ver si podemos encontrar hierbas frescas que plantar en el alféizar de la ventana. Estoy segura de que las necesitaremos eventualmente para las clases o simplemente para cocinar.” Jade sugiere.

La conversación entre las dos sigue desviándose a su apartamento compartido y obviamente tú no puedes contribuir en esa conversación. Quizás deberías dejarlas solas. Encuentras una pausa en la conversación para ejecutar tu salida.

“Creo que iré a ver la biblioteca, estoy seguro de que estará por aquí en alguna parte.” Dices a la vez que rebuscas en tu mochila para encontrar tu mapa.

“La he visto antes por allí. Accidentalmente me pasé cuando buscaba la residencia y la vi a lo lejos, es enorme. Voy a tener que ir a verla yo también algún día, es sólo que primero quiero deshacer las maletas.” Jade te dice y te indica en la dirección por la que habéis venido.

“Eso suena muy responsable.” Dices a la vez que te levantas, “Voy a escaquearme en lugar de hacer eso.”

Jade se ríe y June sonríe ampliamente, su expresión sólo vacilando un momento cuando su móvil vibra. Claramente todo el mundo tiene más gente en su vida que tú, aunque no puedes evitar notar que Jade no tiene un amuleto telefónico en su muñeca. Dado que acaba de llegar de una isla desierta y probablemente no tenga teléfono o a quién llamar si lo tuviera. June toca la pantalla y se pone el teléfono en la oreja.

“¡Hey tío!” Dice animadamente.

“Me voy a ir yendo.” Le susurras a Jade.

“Le diré a June que has dicho adiós.” Jade te garantiza.

“No, no, se han ido. …Ni idea, a Rose le ha llegado un mensaje y se ha vuelto loca. A Dave también le ha llegado pero ya no están aqu- sí.” June dice. Te despides de ella con la mano y ella mueve los dedos en tu dirección mientras escucha a quien sea que la haya llamado por teléfono.

Te excusas y sales de la cafetería al aire fresco del exterior. Aun sintiéndote bastante bien sobre las cosas, metes las manos en tus bolsillos y caminas en la dirección que Jade te ha señalado antes. Hay una mezcla de gente paseando por las calles, muchos son claramente estudiantes pero otros parecen gente local. Puede que sea porque estás cerca de la universidad, pero hay una proporción más grande de gente visiblemente no humana por aquí. Cuando estabas en Georgia sentías que pertenecías a una minoría bastante pequeña, y aunque sigue habiendo más humanos aquí en comparación a los que no lo son, la proporción es más diversa.

Pasas por delante de una dríade muy guapa hablando con un chico, y más adelante hay un tío que parece humano a primera vista pero eventualmente ves sus orejas, ligeramente puntiagudas, y el ligero tono azul de su piel. Y allí, hay un demonio de verdad. Madre mía, nunca has visto a uno pero ahí está el tío, apoyándose en un edificio. Él parece sentir tus ojos en él y su atención se centra en ti. Rápidamente apartas la mirada, quedarse mirando es muy poco educado y no deberías hacerlo. De todos modos, estás emocionado, ¡esto es emocionante!

Caminando un poco más te acercas a tu residencia y notas un cosquilleo en el cogote, haciéndote mirar a tu alrededor. Caminando tras de ti en la calle, con sus ojos fijos en ti, está el demonio de antes. Sus ojos son de un solo color, sin pupilas, uno rojo y otro azul, y sientes que está mirando dentro de ti. Apartas la mirada, inquieto. Pues claro que viene en esta dirección, probablemente viva en la misma residencia que tú. No deberías seguir mirando, él probablemente quería venir a estudiar y no que la gente se quede embobada mirándolo, igual que tú.

Sigues adelante, dirigiéndote hacia donde crees que está la biblioteca pero tu espalda está tensa y jurarías que puedes sentir una ardiente mirada justo entre tus omóplatos. Te lo estás imaginando, tienes que estar haciéndolo… ¿verdad? Te tragas el nudo en tu garganta y te concentras en la biblioteca, ahí es a dónde vas. No hay nada ni nadie acercándose detrás de ti. A la mierda, te arriesgas a mirar por encima de tu hombro y oh joder el demonio está aún más cerca que antes. Su boca se abre en una ligera sonrisa siniestra cuando te ve mirándole y te hace girar la cabeza de golpe. Mierda, te está siguiendo. ¡Definitivamente te está siguiendo!

Caminando con algo más de velocidad miras urgentemente a tu alrededor para encontrar la biblioteca. Justo como Jade ha dicho, es un edificio enorme y puedes verlo cuando pasas el edificio a tu izquierda y que previamente lo estaba escondiendo. También puedes ver un cartel enorme que pone «BIBLIOTECA LALONDE». Puede que si consigues entrar estés bien, ¿verdad? Está al otro lado de una plaza de un tamaño decente con un mercadillo en medio. Quizás podrías perder a este tío por aquí.

La velocidad a la que vas ahora definitivamente no es ir corriendo, porque eso implicaría que estás asustado de este tío y no quieres dejarle que piense eso, pero estás yendo lo más rápido que puedes sin correr de verdad. Miras una última vez detrás de ti y ahí está, tan cerca que casi puedes tocarlo. Oh, Dios, empiezas a correr por el mercadillo, esquivando a la gente a toda pastilla. Mirando detrás de ti al pasar por un puesto de especias, te das cuenta de que lo has perdido, o al menos eso es lo que crees hasta que lo vuelves a ver en el tejado de ese mismo puesto.

Corres tan rápido como puedes, zigzagueando entre los puestos y la gente y eventualmente haciendo un _sprint_ hacia la biblioteca. Estás expuesto una vez fuera del mercado, pero no hay nada que le puedas hacer. Explotas a través de las puertas y ruedas por encima de los torniquetes de seguridad, patinas rápidamente por el suelo y cuando ves el cartel señalando las escaleras, te lanzas por esa puerta.

Te quedas mirando la puerta cerrada a las escaleras mientras retomas el aliento y caminas un poco hacia atrás, pero la puerta no se vuelve a abrir. Joder, ese demonio definitivamente te estaba siguiendo. ¿Es que no puede entrar a la biblioteca? Puede que no, si es propiedad de la universidad probablemente tengan protecciones o alguna mierda del estilo en contra de malas intenciones, ¿verdad? Mirándote las manos ves que están temblando, y te tomas un momento para calmarte. Estás bien. Dios, eso ha sido raro.

Bueno, ya que estás en la biblioteca, probablemente sea lo mejor quedarse aquí un rato por si ese demonio está merodeando en el exterior y esperándote. Además, querías echarle un vistazo a este sitio, ¿verdad? Medianamente recuperado, cuando subes las escaleras a la planta de arriba ves que hay un cartel que indica qué hay en este piso y en los demás. Leyendo por encima los temas, terminas de recuperar el aliento y dejas que tu frecuencia cardíaca se normalice. Tus ojos se fijan en unas plantas más arriba, donde hay libros de demonología, historia de los demonios, cultura demoníaca y tradiciones mágicas. Eso podría ser útil, podrías averiguar que tipo de demonio era ese tío y cómo de asustado tendrías que estar de él.

Sin embargo, son varios pisos, así que bien podrías coger el ascensor en lugar de correr por las escaleras como un loco. Cuando sales del ascensor, te encuentras con que no tienes ninguna prisa por encontrar la sección correcta. En su lugar te paras, admirando la biblioteca en sí. El lugar está lujosamente decorado, las estanterías son de una madera tan fuerte y oscura como la de los escritorios ornamentales dispuestos en varios grupos a lo largo de la habitación. Alfombras gruesas cubren los pasillos entre las estanterías, con piedra pulida blanca entre los bloques en sí. Luz mágica de ambiente ilumina el área en general, pero te fijas que se ven pequeñas motas de luz brillante alrededor de la gente según van paseando por la biblioteca, así que donde sea que uno vaya está bien iluminado. El olor a libros viejos llena tu nariz y la banda sonora de las páginas al pasar y de los bolígrafos suavemente arañando papeles llega a tus oídos.

El lugar es, bueno, mágico.

Sigues los números hacia la sección que quieres, pasando por varios cuadros ornamentales de figuras históricas mágicas. El último que pasas tiene a un hombre con una barba larga y gris disparando rayos a través de su bastón, pero no estás seguro de quién se supone que es.

Vale, libros sobre demonología. Pasas tus dedos por encima de los títulos hasta que llegas a uno interesante, «Clasificación de demonios». Sacando el libro de la estantería, lo abres aquí y ahora.

_«Los demonios pueden ser ampliamente clasificados según varios sistemas y entenderlos es más fácil cuando estos son conocidos. Primero está el propósito del demonio, todo demonio tiene al menos un objetivo amplio, aunque algunos parecen elegir su propio propósito en lugar de ser estrictamente hechos para ello. Por ejemplo, un demonio creado únicamente para proteger algo hará eso y funcionará de manera diferente a un demonio cuyo propósito es seducir a las personas para que le entreguen su alma. Individuos de misma especie pueden así tener apariencias completamente diferentes, y por ello determinar el propósito de un demonio permitirá a una bruja entender mejor las posibles capacidades de este._

_Segundo, los demonios se clasifican por poder. Los plenos poderes de un demonio no pueden sobrepasar los de su creador, pero pueden ser creados para ser menos poderosos, y normalmente lo son. El poder bruto de muchos demonios de clase alta ya está documentado, si sabes quién ha creado a un demonio, ya sea porque este lo ha anunciado o por emblemas que lleven encima, puedes hacer una estimación de su poder. De manera similar, los demonios se dividen en rangos según su poder, así que si tienes la oportunidad de ver cómo otros demonios reaccionan a ese demonio, tienes más probabilidades de estimar su poder. Los demonios, como todas las criaturas, deberían ser vistos con cautela y un entendimiento de sus habilidades._

_La tercera categoría es su apariencia física. Como un demonio se ve te dice qué tipo de demonio es. A grandes rasgos, los demonios tienen cuernos, la piel en tonos de gris, negro, rojo y azul es normal, y sus ojos son especialmente inhumanos. Pueden tener colas, dientes afilados, garras, escamas y pelo, pero esto puede variar mucho. Todos los demonios tienen algún tipo de control sobre sus formas físicas, ya que sus verdaderas formas técnicamente no lo son. Sus formas físicas indican su propósito, cuanto más humanoides parezcan, es más probable que su propósito tenga que ver con interactuar con otros humanoides. Los demonios íncubos y súcubos tienen amplias habilidades para cambiar de forma, de modo que pueden aparentar ser completamente humanos durante periodos cortos de tiempo. Otros demonios parecen ser sólo capaces de alterar ligeramente su forma estándar. Los motivos para ello no son muy conocidos._

_Los primeros consejos para poder identificar un demonio son-»_

Estás parado ahí con tu cabeza en el libro mientras lees, cuando un soplo de aire fuerte te da en el cogote. No puedes evitarlo, gritas y pegas un salto, lanzando el libro al aire al mismo tiempo. Al girarte, mientras aún escuchas tu voz hacer eco en las paredes con ese horrible volumen, lo ves. El demonio que te estaba siguiendo está apoyado en una estantería riendo para sí.

“Pensaba que no se debía hacer ruido en las bibliotecas.” Él se ríe. Levanta un dedo gris y el libro que habías dejado caer vuela a su mano. Sus brillantes ojos chispean y sientes el peso de su mirada pasar a ti, clavándote en el sitio.

“Ay, ¿me echabas de menos?” Él sonríe y le da la vuelta al libro como si tú no le hubieras visto la portada.

“¡Me has seguido!” Le bufas. El demonio abre el libro y lo ojea, todo lo que te ofrece como confirmación es un vago «mm-hmm». Esa no es la respuesta que necesitabas para tu acusación, pero al menos te da la oportunidad de mirarlo bien, quizás puedas aplicar tus nuevos conocimientos a este demonio.

Es ciertamente humanoide, le darás eso. Tiene la piel gris, ojos brillantes y cuatro cuernos. No son unos cuernos especialmente impresionantes, puede que el par más largo sea del largo de tu mano y los dos más pequeños son la mitad de eso. Tiene una cola, la ves moverse de un lado a otro mientras él lee y corriges tu presunción cuando ves que tiene dos. El demonio es alto, o más alto que tú por lo menos, pero sigue dentro de lo normal para un humano, y su físico es menos «te voy a arrancar los huesos y a comerme el tuétano» y más «hola soy el informático». Sin embargo, el tío emite un aura inquietante que te agita y claramente te ha seguido hasta aquí y trata de intimidarte. No tienes ni idea de cómo de poderoso será de verdad o cuál es su «propósito». Ese libro no te ha ayudado en nada. Vale, tienes que ser valiente.

“¿Qué quieres?” Exiges, intentando mantener tu volumen bajo.

“Ahora mismo quiero saber si has cogido esto para cabrearme, porque lo has conseguido si esa era tu intención.” El demonio se ríe y mete el libro de nuevo en la estantería.

“¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí? ¡Lo- lo siento si me he quedado mirando antes, pero no puedes hacer eso!” Le dices bruscamente.

“Oh, venga, entiendo que estés cabreado pero no es como si fuera cosa mía. ¡No sabía nada, KK!” Insiste. Está extendiendo sus manos a los lados, casi como si te estuviera retando a pegarle, y detrás suya sus dos colas están moviéndose marcadamente de lado a lado, como lo harían las de un gato cabreado.

“Espera,” dices cuando asimilas lo que ha dicho, “¿qué acabas de llamarme? ¿KK?”

“¿En serio? En eso te vas a- vale. Perdone usted por no hablarle debidamente, oh poderoso Karkat Vantas, que te follen, me voy.” El demonio bufa y se gira.

En pánico, le coges de las colas y él grita. El demonio se gira hacia ti con furia escrita en su cara.

“¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?” Le sueltas antes de que pueda asesinarte.

El demonio se congela, su gruñido desapareciendo y dejando su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se abren como platos y para tu alarma, lo que antes pensabas que eran unas cejas estúpidas, resulta que son un segundo y más pequeño par de ojos bicolores. Él te mira con sus cuatro ojos y su expresión cambia rápidamente a algo cuidadosamente neutral.

“Olvida todo lo que he dicho.” Dice, con voz ronca.

“No, sabes mi nombre. Sabes mi nombre y te sorprende que a mi me sorprenda que lo sabes. Pensabas que te conocía, ¿verdad? Pero no es como si me hubieras confundido con alguien más, has dicho mi nombre.” Insistes y mantienes el agarre en sus colas.

“Déjame ir.” Exige él.

“¡Dime la verdad! ¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy, qué soy? ¡No recuerdo nada de antes del acontecimiento, pero si me conoces deberías decírmelo!” Le ruegas. Más allá de vuestras estanterías, escuchas a unos cuantos estudiantes pedirte que te calles, pero esto es más importante así que pueden irse a tomar por culo.

“No puedo, déjame ir.” El demonio te gruñe.

“¡DIME LA VERDAD!” Gritas, demasiado, DEMASIADO alto. Él hace una mueca y oyes a más gente gritarte que te calles.

“¿Hay algún problema aquí? La voz de una mujer te hace levantar la vista por detrás del demonio. Es alta e imponente, con la piel radiando luz, con unos largos colmillos descansando sobre su labio inferior. Es una vampira. Unas garras afiladas se clavan en el interior de tu muñeca y por puro reflejo abres la mano e intentas alejar tu muñeca, pero desafortunadamente eso quiere decir que dejas ir al demonio, quien rápidamente se desvanece en una nube de humo azul y rojo que huele levemente a… ¿manzana sintética? Es como una nube humo de vapeo sabor manzana de caramelo, de algún jodido hípster, eso es literalmente todo lo que te queda.

“No, no, no.” Susurras horrorizado, pero es demasiado tarde, se ha ido. Ese demonio sabía quién eras y ahora se ha ido, y junto con él, toda oportunidad que tenías de averiguar quién eres. Te desplomas contra la estantería, tu mano sobre tu boca en horror mudo.

“Creo que deberías venir conmigo.” La mujer te dice. Delicadamente, te coge del brazo y te guía fuera de las estanterías y al ascensor. Vais al piso de abajo y entonces entráis a una oficina con las paredes de cristal cerca de la entrada. Ella te sienta en una silla muy suavemente y se acerca a una mesa.

“Quédate aquí un momento. Iba a decirte que las normas de la biblioteca requieren que los estudiantes estén en silencio en sus premisas, y tú hiciste bastante ruido allí, pero me da la sensación de que esto era más bien una circunstancia excepcional.” Dice mientras echa agua caliente de una tetera a una taza y te la trae. Ella se sienta en otra silla y pone la taza en tus manos.

“¿Por qué no me dices qué ha pasado?” La señorita vampira te sugiere.

Patéticamente, te sorbes los mocos un poco y aprietas las manos alrededor de la taza, hay un filtro metálico para el té sumergido, y está delicadamente tiñendo el agua dentro.

“No tengo ninguna memoria de antes del acontecimiento.” Graznas.

“Ah, entonces eres uno de esos con amnesia total antes del acontecimiento de hace cinco años. Hay algunas cosas de las que yo no me acuerdo, pero no puedo imaginarme lo duro que debe ser perderlo todo, lo siento.” Ella dice, comprensiva. Tú asientes.

“Ese demonio me ha seguido hasta aquí.” Empiezas a explicarle.

“Sí, hiciste un sprint por delante de mi oficina.” Indica, señalando al cristal detrás de ti. Te giras para mirar y suponer que debes haber parecido particularmente tonto corriendo de esa manera.

“Perdón. Es sólo que él me estaba persiguiendo y yo me he asustado, y entonces entré aquí y pensé que lo había perdido, así que me figuré que sería mejor mantener el perfil bajo. Además, estoy en una biblioteca así que quizás debería mirar algo sobre los demonios. ¡Entonces él apareció de la nada y me asustó! Yo- yo tengo un problema con mi voz, va demasiado alta a veces. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la especie a la que pertenezco, pero no sé cuál es. Pero cuando habló conmigo, él sabía mi nombre.” Le dices. Tu voz se va apagando conforme llegas al final de tu explicación.

“¿Puede que te estuviera leyendo la mente?” La vampira sugiere, pensativa.

“No, parecía sorprendido de que yo no supiera quién es él. Cuando se hizo evidente que yo no sabía cómo él me conocía o quién era, se cerró en banda e intentó marcharse. Estaba pidiéndole que me dijera qué estaba pasando cuando tú apareciste, entonces me arañó y desapareció.” Explicas.

Tu muñeca todavía tiene marcas rojas en ella, pero ni siquiera llegó a romper la piel.

“Ahora nunca voy a saber quién soy.” Te vuelves a sorber los mocos.

La vampira suspira y acerca su silla a la tuya, inclinándose y apoyando una mano sobre tu hombro.

“Lo siento mucho por eso, suena horrible y tienes mis condolencias. Pero aún puedes encontrar las respuestas que estás buscando, y bien podrías volver a ver a este demonio, no quiere decir que todo esté arruinado para siempre incluso aunque eso te parezca ahora.” Ella te dice y aprieta tu hombro.

No te lo terminas de creer, pero está intentando ser amable. Asientes y te limpias la cara con el dorso de tu mano.

“Lo siento, ni siquiera se tu nombre.” Le dices.

“Kanaya Maryam, soy una de las bibliotecarias aquí y una estudiante de máster.” Ella explica y te sonríe otra vez, enseñando sus colmillos. No vas a preguntar sobre eso, no eres tan idiota.

“Karkat Vantas, acabo de mudarme para empezar mis… uh, ¿estudios básicos, supongo? Todavía me da la sensación de que deben de haber cometido un error invitándome a venir. No estoy seguro de si soy mágico o no.” Admites tristemente.

“¿A pesar de haber estado tuteándote con un demonio en el pasado? De todos modos, eso es una tontería, yo tengo un buen sexto sentido para la magia y tú eres, en términos técnicos, jodidamente mágico.” Kanaya asiente y se levanta.

“¿Ese es el término técnico?” Te ríes.

“Ciertamente no irás a poner en duda a una estudiante de máster y bibliotecaria, ¿verdad?” Kanaya te pregunta burlonamente.

“Mierda, si hay algo que me asusta son los bibliotecarios.” Dices con una cara tan seria como eres capaz de poner.

“Y deberían. Aunque nos falta personal ahora mismo, la verdad. Quizás si has terminado con tu té, podrías ayudarme con algunos de estos libros como castigo por gritar en la biblioteca.” Kanaya sugiere.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que te debo mucho por no sacarme a patadas de aquí por gritar tanto. Estoy definitivamente dispuesto a ayudar.” Accedes.

“Bien, bébete el té, calmará tus nervios.” Te dice Kanaya.

Tomas un sorbo, es un sabor floral pero no es algo que puedas nombrar así de repente. También está que siempre has sido una persona más de café que de té. A Rose parecía gustarle el té, quizás pueda educarte un poco en el asunto.

“Por cierto, deberías pasar tu tarjeta para entrar en la biblioteca en vez de tirarte por encima de los torniquetes. ¿Has registrado ya tu tarjeta?” Ella pregunta.

“No tengo ni idea.” Admites y haces malabarismos con la taza y tu cartera hasta que consigues darle tu carné de estudiante.

Kanaya coge tu tarjeta y la mira un momento, entonces la gira para enseñártela.

“Aún no has metido tu foto, ¿quieres que te enseñe? Al final tuvieron que pintar la mía porque, ya sabes, vampira. No salgo en fotos ni espejos.” Dice ella negando con la cabeza, compungida.

“No pareces alguien que no se pueda ver al espejo.” Sueltas, haciendo eso de hablar antes de pensar otra vez. Pero es verdad, Kanaya es extremadamente elegante. Tiene el _eyeliner_ y la sombra de ojos verde puestos de manera impecable, su pintalabios está perfecto y su ropa da la impresión de que ella llevara un blog de moda.

“Yo… voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido. Creo.” Kanaya dice lentamente.

“A eso me refería, aparentemente hoy no debería hablar con gente.” Dices, y metes la cara en tus manos. Por suerte, ella parece encontrar esto divertido y se agacha en el suelo frente a ti con tu carné en las manos.

“Vale, mírame.” Dice sosteniendo tu carné delante de ti. La miras y tus ojos se abren ligeramente al ver como tu tarjeta brilla con una luz verde.

“¿Qué haces? Mola.” Susurras.

“Echándote una foto, mira.” Kanaya dice y te da tu carné. Al mirarlo puedes ver que, efectivamente, tiene una foto tuya ahora y se mueve un poco según lo miras. Cuando giras la tarjeta, la foto rota así que puedes verte a ti mismo desde otros ángulos. Eso es una buena idea para una identificación.

“Gracias.” Sonríes.

“No hay problema. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Como parece que te falta poco para terminarte el té, ¿te apetece ayudarme?” Kanaya pregunta. Ella señala tu taza y ves que, como has estado sorbiendo de ella a lo largo de esta conversación, ya casi te la has acabado. Ella tenía razón, ahora te sientes un poco mejor.

Has decidido firmemente que Kanaya es muy buena, y te acomodas mientras la ayudas y habláis sobre donde solías vivir. Kanaya ha pasado por tu antiguo estado, pero nunca ha vivido allí. Sin embargo, entiende cómo puede ser la gente a veces, y sólo puedes imaginarte que debe de haber sido más duro para ella, siendo más obvio que no es humana. Escaneas los libros devueltos mientras hablas con ella y te encuentras con que la conversación fluye fácilmente. No te olvidas de tu encuentro con el demonio pero parece un poco menos como el fin del mundo.

“Así que eres una estudiante de máster, ¿en qué te estas especializando?” Le preguntas con curiosidad mientras escaneas otro libro y lo pones en su lugar.

“Básicamente en la magia de la tela. Ha habido grandes periodos en la historia en los que la magia ha sido vista con sospecha y hostilidad, y los textos mágicos como una herramienta para pasar conocimiento eran difíciles de encontrar. Muchas escuelas de magia solían tejer códigos en tapices y demás textiles en su lugar, pero según la magia se ha ido aceptando, el conocimiento sobre cómo leer estos tapices se ha ido perdiendo.” Kanaya explica. Sus ojos verdes brillan con ilusión y su piel blanca empieza a brillar. Antes había dado la impresión de ser de un tono parecido al tuyo, pero ahora es de un blanco casi fosforito. Te preguntas si tiene que ver con la intensidad de sus emociones pero, de nuevo, sería maleducado preguntar.

“Así que es casi como un código informático, ¿los puntos y eso te dan información?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Algo más complejo que eso, pero básicamente, sí.” Kanaya coincide mientras ordena los libros en un carrito desde tu pila de devoluciones escaneadas.

“Guau, si dejamos de ser capaces de leer esos textos, piensa en cuanta magia debe haber olvidada ahí dentro.” Dices asombrado mientras tu mente se abre a las posibilidades.

“Oh, me gustas. Escucha, va a haber anuncios pronto sobre trabajos a tiempo parcial aquí. Si te interesa y te traes tu currículum la próxima vez que vengas, veré que puedo hacer para que te contraten. ¡Sólo tendrías que prometerme que intentarás hablar bajito!” Kanaya se ríe un poco ante eso último.

“La verdad es que me vendría bien el dinero, sí. Sería genial si pudieras hacer eso, y de verdad que lo siento sobre lo de antes. Ya sé que ya lo he dicho pero-” Intentas.

“Entonces no tienes que decirlo otra vez. De todos modos, ahora necesito poner estos en su sitio y estoy segura de que tú también tienes cosas que hacer.” Kanaya dice, lo cual es un código educado para decir «deberías irte para que pueda cerrar con llave esta oficina y seguir con mi trabajo». Te levantas y le abres la puerta, y cuando lo haces, notas que de repente puedes oír a la gente pasar. Esta habitación debe estar encantada con silencio como tu apartamento, lo cual tiene sentido en una biblioteca.

“Mi cuarto también hace eso, lo del silencio.” Dices mientras señalas la puerta.

“Es un buen hechizo. Tenemos encantamientos que se disparan si hay mucho ruido en cualquier área de la biblioteca que no esté delimitada para ello, como una sala de estudio. Cuando gritaste uno se encendió así que fui a investigar.” Kanaya dice, señalando a una serie de cristales raros y cadenas colgando cerca de la ventana. Algo de culpa vuelve a borbotear en tu interior, pero te da la sensación de que Kanaya no aceptará que te disculpes otra vez.

Kanaya saca el carrito de libros por la puerta, la sigues y ella cierra con llave la puerta de la oficina.

“Gracias otra vez.” Dices con algo de incomodidad.

“No te preocupes por ello.” Kanaya sonríe y se va con sus libros.

Te quedas ahí parado un momento y entonces te vas de la biblioteca. El mercadillo de fuera está empezando a vaciarse pero por suerte nadie te reconoce como el chiflado que movía el culo por allí hace un par de horas. O por lo menos nadie te está señalando y diciendo nada mientras vas pasando, así que asumes que no se acuerdan de ti. Sigues el camino a tu apartamento y te metes dentro. Te sorprende ver a Dave en tu sofá pero como puedes oír a Rose desde su habitación supones que está aquí por ella. Mira a su alrededor cuando entras, pero aparte de asentir en tu dirección, no reacciona a que hayas entrado.

“¡-ella debe haberlos llamado o algo!” Rose grita enfadada desde la habitación de al lado.

“Lo dudo, Rose. Por cierto, Karkat ha vuelto, así que quizás quieras dejar de chillar sobre esto.” Dave dice cansadamente.

“Karkat.” Rose dice, sacando la cabeza de su cuarto para mirarte.

“Yo… ¿supongo que lo que sea que pasara antes no ha ido bien?” Dices tímidamente, porque no es asunto tuyo.

“Bien deducido, Sherlock.” Dave se ríe.

“No, no ha ido bien, pero supongo que todo acabará por resolverse. Solo tengo que demostrar lo que valgo aún más, por lo que parece.” Rose dice con un resoplido.

“Agh, casi parece lo que yo estaba diciendo pero noooo, a mí no me hagas caso.” Dave gruñe y se desploma otra vez en el sofá. Decides ignorar sus numeritos, te da la sensación de que hacerle caso sólo ayudará a que siga haciéndolo.

“Si te hace sentir mejor, mi tarde también se ha desviado hacia la tierra de la locura.” Le dices.

“¿De verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado?” Rose pregunta con curiosidad.

“Bueno, yo dejé a June y a Jade en la cafetería, ¿verdad? Suponía que bien podría echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca o algo porque, libros, y además debería intentar averiguar dónde están las cosas en el campus. Voy de camino para allá y siento como alguien me observa, ¿sabéis cuándo como que podéis sentirlo?” Preguntas.

“Sé a qué te refieres, como si se te pusieran de punta los pelos del cogote o algo así.” Dave dice asintiendo, aparentemente habiendo dejado sus numeritos para escucharte.

“Bueno, pues miro y está este tío demonio un poco más allá detrás de mí. Y al principio pienso, oh eso es raro, nunca he visto ningún demonio pero tampoco me le voy a quedar mirando así que sigo a lo mío. Sigo andando un poco más y juraría que lo puedo sentir otra vez, me giro y veo que está más cerca y DEFINITIVAMENTE mirándome. Resumiendo, que al final termino haciendo un sprint para entrar en la biblioteca con él siguiéndome. Pienso que lo he perdido y me voy a mirar libros, y entonces, de la nada, ¡aparece este tío otra vez!” Gritas, afortunadamente a un volumen que no revienta los tímpanos de tus acompañantes.

“Un demonio, espera…” Rose dice y mira de reojo a Dave.

“Pero aquí está lo raro, él sabía mi nombre y parecía sorprendido de que yo no supiera quién era. Como si me recordara de antes del Acontecimiento y entonces, cuando intenté que me dijera de qué ¡él tío va y desaparece en una nube de humo multicolor con olor a manzana sintética!” Gritas, lanzando las manos al aire.

Rose y Dave se miran entre ellos y luego a ti.

“Por favor dime que no era este tío.” Dave dice, tocando la pantalla de su móvil antes de darle la vuelta y de enseñarte EXACTAMENTE AL MISMO TÍO DEL QUE ESTABAS HABLANDO.

“¡Ese es! ¡Ese es el cabrón! ¡¿De qué lo conoces?!” Exiges. Rose gruñe y pone su cara entre sus manos y Dave suspira.

“Ese es Sollux, mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Pero no sé por qué haría nada de eso.” Dave dice, descontento.

“Tienes que admitir que a veces la idea de Sollux de lo que es divertido es un poco rara, Dave.” Rose señala.

“¡Pero no suele ser perseguir a un extraño hasta la biblioteca!” Dave protesta.

“Pero no soy un extraño, os lo estoy diciendo, ¡él sabía quién era yo!” Insistes.

“Vale, vamos a aclarar este asunto. Dave, trae aquí a Sollux y lo arreglaremos.” Rose le dice.

“Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con «traerlo aquí»?” Preguntas con cautela.

“Puede invocarlo, aunque dice que no le gusta hacerlo.” Rose explica.

“Porque eso es maleducado de cojones, pero en este caso lo haré. Esperad.” Dave dice aunque no parece contento con todo esto. Estás esperando círculos de tiza en el suelo, encantamientos susurrados, puede que el derrame de algo de sangre, pero no. Todo lo que hace Dave es sentarse un poco más erguido y quedarse en silencio un par de segundos. Sólo eres consciente de que ha hecho algo cuando hay un silbido de aire desplazándose y ese olor a manzana sintética. Cuando te giras ves al mismo demonio de antes, sobresaltado en tu patética cocina.

“Oh, a la mierda todo.” Dice cuando sus ojos se posan en ti, los cuatro quieres decir.

“Ni se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte.” Le dice Dave y el demonio se marchita visiblemente. ¿Cómo puede un humano cualquiera decirle a un demonio qué hacer de esta manera? ¿Qué tiene contra él?

“¿Has perseguido a este tío hasta la biblioteca?” Dave pregunta, señalándote.

“No.” Dice él, petulante.

“¡Mentiroso saco de mierda, sí que lo hiciste!” Le sueltas, puedes oír como tu voz va subiendo, así que intentas contener tu volumen aún más.

“¿Corrió él a la biblioteca a donde le seguiste a una velocidad más rápida de lo que se podría considerar normal y la cual era tu velocidad unos minutos antes? ¿Hiciste entonces contacto con él dentro de la biblioteca?” Rose pregunta.

“No tengo que contarte una mierda.” El demonio le dice con desdén y le saca lo que aparentemente es una lengua bífida de verdad. Parece aún más infantil y petulante cuando está cerrando dos pares de ojos para hacerlo.

“Sollux.” Dave dice secamente.

“Puede que haya hecho algo así.” El demonio, Sollux, admite.

“Me conoces, ¿verdad? ¡Sabías mi nombre!” Dices, poniéndote en su cara y señalándole con el dedo.

“Nos hemos visto antes.” Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡Antes de hoy!” Le sueltas.

El demonio se limita a parpadear perezosamente en tu dirección y no dice nada. Puedes sentir como tu carácter empieza a descontrolarse aunque intentas contenerlo.

“¡¿Cuál COJONES es tu problema?! ¡He estado intentando averiguar quién soy durante años, no he tenido a nadie y de repente tú sabes mi nombre, obviamente me conocías y ¿no me puedes dar la más mínima respuesta?!” Chillas y tu volumen sigue subiendo.

Dave suspira y se levanta del sofá, se interpone entre ti y su demonio mascota y trata de intervenir.

“Tío, en serio, sé que no quieres estar aquí-” Dave empieza pero Sollux le interrumpe, su cara repentinamente mostrando preocupación.

“Eso no es verdad, yo nunca he dicho eso.” Protesta él.

“Pero este tío es el compañero de piso de Rose, no está bien que estropees eso para ella al aterrorizar a un tío cualquiera.” Dave le dice.

“Eso no es lo que estaba haciendo.” Masculla Sollux.

“Entonces qué tal esto,” Rose interrumpe y camina hasta el centro del grupo, “¿y si, como una muestra de buena fe, accedes a responder honestamente y con la verdad preguntas que Karkat tenga para ti? Eso parece justo.”

“Claro que no.” Sollux suelta.

“Sol.” Dave dice con reproche y el demonio vacila un poco. Parece esconderse en sí mismo un poco, levantando sus hombros y mirando lejos de todos vosotros antes de que algo cambia y habla otra vez.

“Incluso si accediera a eso, hay otras cosas acerca de las que ya he jurado que no hablaría, no puedo hacer un pacto que me haría decir cosas que vayan en contra de otro pacto.” Sollux protesta.

“Naturalmente, si compromisos anteriores te obligan a mantenerte en silencio, no podemos ir en contra de eso. Cuando uno no puede hablar, uno debe mantenerse en silencio.” Rose asiente.

“O amablemente decir que no puede responder, en vez de no decir nada.” Dave la corrige.

“¿Y si él tuviera un número finito de preguntas, a las cuales tú tuvieras que responder verdadera y honestamente siempre que esas respuestas no rompan otros contratos a los que ya estés sujeto? ¿Suena justo? ¿Cuántas preguntas serían? Obviamente esto no puede durar para siempre.” Rose dice y te mira.

“Diez.” Dices, eso debería darte un cierto margen con el que trabajar.

“Ni de coña. Una.” Sollux se opone a tu propuesta con otra oferta.

“Ni para uno ni para el otro, cinco.” Dave interrumpe.

“Vale, cinco preguntas.” Concedes.

“No puedo creer que siquiera esté considerando esto, no quiero hacer esta mierda.” Sollux masculla, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros descaradamente.

“Solo estamos teniendo que hacer esto porque perseguiste al chaval hasta un edificio y lo acojonaste, en realidad es buen chico. Fuimos a comer antes de eso, ¿sabes? Tú podrías haber venido si no te hubieras ido a hacer quién sabe qué. Así que ahora tienes que portarte bien, venga.” Dave dice y le pincha en el brazo con el dedo. Las colas del demonio están moviéndose irritadamente, pero al final suspira y te mira en condiciones.

Lo observas mientras él abre todos sus ojos y parece mirar a través de ti.

“Karkat Vantas, yo, Sollux Captor accedo a responder honestamente a cinco preguntas que me hagas. Sólo en caso de que yo sepa la respuesta y que no se espere que oculte dicha información por contratos anteriores. ¿Tenemos un trato?” Sollux dice. Te ofrece su mano, pero puedes ver como brilla levemente en rojo y azul.

Examinas sus palabras un momento.

“Respóndelas verdadera y honestamente. Y también vamos a definir una pregunta que tengas que responder como una que SOLO venga precedida por las palabras «esta es una pregunta del contrato». No voy a permitir que me respondas a cualquier frase que diga en la que mi tono haya cambiado un poco al final y alegues que era una pregunta.” Le dice.

Sollux gruñe y Rose suelta una risita, supones que aprueba tus enmiendas.

“Vale. Karkat Vantas, yo, Sollux Captor accedo a verdadera y honestamente responder cinco preguntas que me hagas. Sólo contarán las preguntas precedidas por la frase «esta es una pregunta del contrato». Te responderé siempre que sepa la respuesta y que no se espere que oculte dicha información por contratos anteriores. ¿Tenemos un trato?” Sollux dice con rigidez.

Volviendo a pensar en sus palabras no puedes ver ningún vacío legal que le permita escaparse. Coges su mano y la estrechas. Cuando lo haces, un arco de luces rojas y azules ilumina tu muñeca, asentándose en forma de una marca tenue que destella con más fuerza cuando la miras. Hay pequeñas escrituras bajo tu piel, las cuales asumes que son el trato en sí. Acabas de hacer un trato con un demonio.

Miras a Sollux, quien vuelve a tener una expresión neutral, con solo un ligero indicio de irritación, mientras espera a tus preguntas. Y ahora se te ocurre, ¿qué le vas a preguntar? Si le haces preguntas cerradas, le sería más difícil escaquearse, pero las respuestas probablemente no ayudarían. Piensa, solo tienes cinco preguntas.

“Vale… ¿qué tal esto? Esta es una pregunta del contrato: ¿por qué estabas sorprendido cuando te enteraste de que no sabía quién eras?” Preguntas. Estás asumiendo mucho aquí, estás asumiendo que de verdad lo conocías antes, basándote en su reacción. Es una apuesta pero si te responde de cierta manera también lo estará confirmando.

Sollux parece considerar su respuesta, todavía mirándote con todos sus ojos.

“Normalmente espero que la gente que me conoce se acuerde de mí.” Responde.

“Así que sí me conocías.” Susurras.

“¿Es eso una pregunta?” Sollux pregunta inmediatamente.

“Sabes que no lo es.” Interrumpe Rose y Sollux la fulmina con la mirada.

“Eso ayuda, más o menos. A ver esto, esta es una pregunta del contrato: ¿Nos hemos visto desde lo que es comúnmente conocido como «El Acontecimiento» de hace cinco años?” Preguntas.

“No.” Responde Sollux en voz baja.

¿Qué hacías tú con un demonio cuando tenías trece años? ¿Quién eras antes de esto?

“Esta es una pregunta del contrato: ¿De qué especie soy?” Le preguntas, esta es la tercera.

“¿No sabes lo que eres?” Sollux dice, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa. Parece examinarte más de cerca.

“¡Hey, no puedes responder a una pregunta con otra, hijo de puta!” Le sueltas. Sientes como el arco alrededor de tu muñeca darte un tirón y la de la suya suelta un ligero destello.

“Te estoy preguntando para saber si puedo responder o no. Ah, y tampoco tengo una madre, así que te equivocas, como siempre. ¿Sabes de qué especie eres o no?” Sollux bufa en tu dirección.

“¡¿Estaría PREGUNTÁNDOTE si lo supiera?!” Le discutes.

“¡Podrías!” Dice él mordazmente y se cruza de brazos. Ugh, vale.

“No, no se de qué especie soy. No me acuerdo, al igual que no me acuerdo de ti.” Le cuentas, ya que claramente la cosa no va a progresar si no lo haces.

Sollux mira hacia otro lado, hacia tu cocina y aparta la mirada del resto de gente en la habitación. Cuando vuelve a hablar está susurrando.

“No puedo responder a esa pregunta si tú- por otras obligaciones que tengo, no puedo decirte la respuesta a eso.” Sollux dice suavemente.

¿Eso quiere decir que lo podría haber confirmado si tú lo supieras? ¿Así que sea cual sea el contrato que ya tiene, sólo se aplica si recuerdas cosas? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué se daría el caso? Quieres preguntarle por qué nadie se acuerda de nada, pero apostarías que tampoco te puede decir eso. Tiene que haber alguna manera mejor de averiguar lo que eres, pero ahora mismo no sabes lo suficiente como para hacer las preguntas correctas. ¿Puedes preguntar quién creó esa regla o también puede acogerse a alguna cláusula de confidencialidad en sea cual sea el contrato que ya tiene?

“Mierda.” Mascullas. Sollux te mira otra vez, pero ahora solo tiene abiertos sus ojos más grandes, y supones que son sus ojos «normales». No sabes si los más pequeños hacen algo específico o no, pero supones que no los necesita ahora mismo. Él sigue esperando y sus colas se están moviendo pero no con tanto cabreo como antes.

“¿Te hice daño?” Preguntas antes de poder pensarlo mejor, “Antes, me refiero, cuando te agarré de las colas.”

“Yo- no. No es como si algo así pudiera hacerme daño.” Sollux insiste con desparpajo pero parece un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, como si no se esperara que fueras a decir algo así.

“¿De verdad?” Dices.

“¿Vas a seguir con las preguntas o no?” El demonio exige, de repente más agresivo otra vez. Sin duda está sobre compensando, sí, crees que estás empezando a entender de qué va este tío.

“No tengo más preguntas que quiera preguntar ahora mismo, no sé lo suficiente sobre qué preguntar todavía.” Le dices.

“No te voy a decir una mierda gratis.” Sollux dice y saca la mandíbula, como para decir «ahí lo llevas».

“No te lo estaba pidiendo. Te lo diré cuando tenga otra pregunta, después de todo, me quedan dos.” Razonas. Sollux parece que acaba de comerse un limón, y en efecto se aparta un poco de ti.

“Ohhhh, nunca dijiste nada de un tiempo límite. Karkat definitivamente puede guardarse las preguntas para luego.” Rose dice con una sonrisa siniestra.

“Vale.” Sollux dice a través de sus dientes apretados.

“Tío, yo…” Dave empieza a decir, pero Sollux se limita a esfumarse del cuarto en una nube de humo afrutada y bicolor.

“Buenop, eso va a ser divertido. Ahora me sienta algo mal haberle pedido que hiciera eso.” Suspira Dave.

“Bueno, al menos esto me ha provisto de una exquisita distracción.” Rose dice con voz animada.

“Caramba, me alegro de que estés feliz. Voy a ir a hablar con él. Uh, Karkat, mira, Sollux no es un mal tipo, de verdad. No sé qué hay entre vosotros, y supongo que tu tampoco, pero él es legítimamente un buen tío. Siento que hayáis empezado con mal pie, ¿vale?” Dave dice y se va sin esperar a que le respondas.

“Piensas rápido. Pero me pregunto cómo os habréis podido conocer. Sollux va y viene como le place, como un gato, pero normalmente se queda dónde va Dave. Es raro que él te conozca cuando nosotros no lo hacíamos. Aquí hay un misterio intrigante, eso seguro.” Rose reflexiona.

“A mí también me gustaría saber eso, es decir, no vivíamos nada cerca. Y tampoco sé cuál es su problema conmigo.” Dices.

“En efecto, es fascinante. Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Dave, Sollux es una persona verdaderamente decente, a pesar de lo enfurruñado e insultante que pueda ser a veces.” Rose dice.

Eso levanta otra pregunta, ¿qué pasó hace cinco años?


	2. Monstruos aterradores (y súper raritos)

Tienes dos días para acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida, durante los cuales descubres unas cuantas cosas. Primero que los libros de texto son carísimos, segundo que la comida que sirven en la cafetería de la universidad puede describirse como “pasable” siendo generosos, y finalmente que Rose comparte tu pasión por el café y no hablar de nada a primera hora de la mañana. Estáis satisfechos con sentaros en el sofá con cara de sueño, con café en las manos, mientras ambos os vais despertando en completo silencio.

También en tu lista de descubrimientos está que Dave, June y Jade parecen muy majos, pero misteriosamente cada vez que pasas tiempo con ellos Sollux está repentinamente ausente. Definitivamente te está evitando. Supones que hay una cierta lógica en ello, no le puedes hacer preguntas si no lo puedes encontrar. Por desgracia para él, los dos seguís estando apuntados a clases, y dado que estáis en las mismas asignaturas troncales, tiene que verte. Evidentemente no tiene por qué sentarse al lado tuya, pero siendo que Dave se quiere sentar con su hermana y su amigo y tú te quieres pegar a Rose, al final termina cerca de ti. El Aula Magna tiene bancos como asientos, así que acabas sentado entre Rose y Dave con June y Jade al otro lado de Rose y solo Sollux al otro lado de Dave.

“¿Vas a ser guay, Rose? Por favor sé guay.” Dave susurra por encima de tu hombro.

“Cuando tú famosamente te has quedado con todos los suministros de nuestra familia de «guay», ¿cómo es posible que yo lo sea?” Rose replica con un poco de brusquedad.

“Y qué si ya te lo sabes todo, siempre puedes examinarte fuera de la asignatura después de una clase o dos si parece así.” Sollux sugiere, apoyándose en el hombro de Dave para mirar a Rose.

“No veo eso yendo bien. Además, fuentes fiables de información y todo eso. Nunca he afirmado saberlo todo.” Rose dice, negando con la cabeza.

No tienes ni idea de lo que están hablando.

Una profesora entra en la habitación, crees que es humana o al menos lo parece. Ella se mueve para ponerse detrás del escritorio al frente de la clase. Te habías dado cuenta antes, pero hay una nuez encima de la mesa, y delante de ella una fila de diferentes objetos. Una llave, el pomo de una puerta, un cascanueces, un martillo y un cuchillo de cocina. Con ella ahí, los estudiantes se van callando naturalmente y cuando la clase está en silencio, empieza a hablar.

“Buenos días clase, bienvenidos a «introducción a los lenguajes mágicos», vuestra primera asignatura sobre una serie de diferentes lenguajes mágicos y una asignatura que espero que os de un entendimiento básico de cómo funcionan los idiomas mágicos. En esta clase trabajaréis con varios lenguajes hasta que podáis realizar el mismo hechizo con todos ellos.” Ella explica.

Una estudiante al frente de la clase levanta la mano y la profesora la mira.

“¿Qué hechizo va a ser?” Pregunta.

La profesora parece pensárselo un momento antes de hablar.

“No sé cuántos de vosotros os habéis pasado por el parque de aquí al lado, pero cuando lo hagáis encontraréis una estatua conmemorativa, que nos recuerda a la quema de brujas de Salem. La magia no siempre ha sido aceptada, así que vais a aprender el hechizo que antiguamente solía ser el primer hechizo que las brujas les enseñaban a sus aprendices, esperando que nunca lo necesitaran. Un hechizo de resistencia al fuego.” Dice la profesora con gravedad.

Ella levanta una mano y una bola de fuego estalla en su palma. Levanta su otra mano y un anillo de luz se forma ante sus dedos y se extiende por su brazo mientras ella lo mete en el fuego.

“Cuando se hace perfectamente, puedes mantenerte completamente dentro del fuego sin sufrir daño alguno. El examen final de mi asignatura será que realicéis este hechizo sobre vosotros mismos.” Ella dice y se empiezan a escuchar murmullos por toda la habitación.

“Ah, ¿sí?” La profesora dice, mirando de repente en tu dirección. Ves que Sollux ha levantado la mano.

“Eso parece algo absurdo en mi caso. Puedo hacer eso sin magia.” Él indica y la profesora se ríe, extingue las llamas y sacude sus manos.

“Hm, sí, tienes razón. Nunca antes he enseñado a un demonio, debo admitir. He tenido algunos estudiantes con resistencia natural al calor, pero ninguno era totalmente inmune como sospecho que tú eres. No importa, harás el hechizo en alguien más, simplemente haremos que seas responsable de su bienestar.” Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Está bien tío, confío en ti.” Dave le susurra.

“Bueno, entonces, empecemos. Hay muchos idiomas mágicos diferentes, ninguno es inherentemente mejor que otro, pero unos están más adecuados a tareas específicas que otros. Simplemente no basta con ser monolingüe con los idiomas mágicos. Si miráis aquí, os lo enseñaré.” La docente explica y coge la nuez de su escritorio.

“Aquí tenemos una nuez, y lo que quiero hacer es abrirla. Casi todos los lenguajes mágicos tienen un hechizo para abrir cosas, pero algunos idiomas ejecutan esa operación mejor en estas circunstancias que otros. La idea es elegir la herramienta correcta para la tarea. Todos los objetos que tengo en la mesa pueden abrir esta nuez. El pomo de una puerta sirve mejor para abrir una puerta, pero ciertamente podrías usarlo para machacar la nuez. Una llave viene mejor para abrir una cerradura, y un cuchillo funciona mejor en la carne, pero ambos podrían abrir la cáscara de la nuez si sabes cómo hacerlo. Un martillo la abriría como el pomo de la puerta, pero no prometo nada acerca de cómo estaría el interior después de eso. El cascanueces es la mejor herramienta para esta tarea, y consecuentemente, en cada situación habrá un idioma mejor para cada tarea. Si quieres abrir una puerta en su lugar, tu elección será diferente.” Explica y abre la nuez con el cascanueces. La mete en su boca y mastica mientras sonríe.

“¿Quién puede nombrar algunos idiomas mágicos?” Ella pregunta y se gira hacia la pizarra.

“BASIC.” June dice en alto.

“Sí, el código mágico estándar de los humanos, estandarizado hace relativamente poco. Es como suena, básico.” La profesora asiente y lo escribe en la pizarra.

“Basilisco.” Alguien más dice.

“Oh, muy bien. Un idioma adaptado de los nagas, con muchas funciones y que viene muy bien para hechizos que sigan funcionando en un segundo plano.”

“~ATH” Sollux sugiere y ves como la profesora se ríe un poco.

“¡Supongo, sí! El ~ATH, también conocido como el idioma mágico infernal, es usado por todo tipo de demonios. Por razones obvias no se sabe mucho sobre él aparte de las poderosas maldiciones que puede infligir y los fuertes contratos que forma. Es un lenguaje muy anclado en el concepto de la muerte, y ha probado ser muy complicado para que los humanos lo usen fuera de las invocaciones, solo unos pocos lo han conseguido. Pero supongo…” La profesora se para y mira por encima de su hombro a tu grupo. Rose inhala bruscamente y Dave susurra su nombre súper bajito.

“Bueno, no se enseñará en esta asignatura, no os preocupéis. ¿Alguno más?” Pregunta.

“¿C?” Alguien dice.

“Ah, sí, uno de mis favoritos. Desarrollado por las selkies según empezaban a interactuar con brujas humanas, es un lenguaje estándar muy flexible, aunque algo dado a los chistes acuáticos. Es uno de los idiomas que estudiaremos.” Ella conviene y lo escribe con los demás.

“¡Java!” Otra persona suelta y unos cuantos sueltan risitas. Tú no lo haces, estás demasiado ocupado apuntándolo todo.

“No, aquí no enseñamos el idioma mágico corporativo de Starbucks, muchas gracias.” La profesora gruñe, chocando su cabeza con la pizarra.

La lista sigue durante un rato. Lisp: un lenguaje mágico muy antiguo, no enseñado en esta asignatura, pero sí en la de «estudios mágicos antiguos». Pascal-Wager: Un idioma meticuloso pero muy bueno para llevar a cabo muchos subprocesos, ella os dará una introducción a lo básico pero si te interesa quizás la mecánica mágica es lo tuyo. El EsQueueEll es más un idioma para la adivinación, pero también es usado en bibliotecas y otros sitios de almacenamiento para recuperar objetos e información. Y así sucesivamente.

Finalmente tu profesora termina con la lista de idiomas que os va a enseñar y abre un cajón en su escritorio. De su interior saca un cubo verde, de quince centímetros de ancho y aparte de eso, sin rasgos característicos. Lo pega a una pizarra en un lateral de la sala así que asumes que debe ser magnético o algo así.

“Hoy vamos a explicar los componentes básicos del lanzamiento de hechizos. Puedes crear hechizos puramente en forma escrita, como supongo que aquellos que os hayáis teletransportado aquí habréis visto. Puedes lanzar hechizos añadiendo componentes físicos y también puedes hacerlo con palabras. Sin embargo, tanto los componentes físicos de un hechizo como las partes somáticas o habladas son otras maneras de expresar la magia escrita. El lanzamiento de vuestros hechizos será más preciso cuando entendáis la forma escrita, y así es como aprenderéis. Cuando dices un hechizo en voz alta estás representando mentalmente esas palabras, pero eso puede llevar a descuidos. El trabajo escrito es el más pulcro.” Explica.

“¿Alguien puede decirme los cinco principios del lanzamiento de hechizos de Lalonde? Hmmm, David.” La profesora dice y mira a tu lado, donde se encuentra Dave.

“Fácil.” Dice June entre dientes, puedes sentir la rabia emanando de rose.

“Es Dave.” Dave la corrige.

“Dave, entonces.” La profesora dice para enmendar.

Dave suspira de manera casi imperceptible pero entonces empieza a hablar, un poco más alto de lo normal porque toda la clase lo está mirando. Todos excepto Sollux, y te das cuentas de que sus colas están enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de Dave, a la vez que observa a la profesora como un gato miraría a un ratón.

“Hacen falta cinco cosas. Un objetivo para tu magia, a lo que la diriges. El uso, qué quieres que el hechizo haga. Los… límites supongo, son las limitaciones que pones, así que tienes una parte de «haz esto si…». La fuente solía ser algo divino, así que un dios, pero eso ya no funciona, así que yo que sé, algo a lo que quieras anclar tu magia, sirve cualquier cosa en la que creas. El poder de los solecillos y los cachorritos o lo que sea. Y el cese simplemente le dice al hechizo cuando parar, para que no acabes haciendo palomitas infinitas o algo así.” Dave explica.

“Muy bien, vamos a ver si podemos hacer eso hoy. Quiero volver este bloque de color turquesa, vamos a ver si podemos.” La profesora asiente y continúa. Dave se relaja y Rose lentamente hace lo mismo, pero tú estás desbordando de la curiosidad. La biblioteca en la que te escondiste se llamaba la biblioteca Lalonde, y los principios de Lalonde sonaban como algo muy importante en el área mágica, y aparentemente es el apellido de Dave, lo que significa que también es el de Rose. ¿Son hijos de algún pez gordo mágico? ¿Es por eso por lo que está bien que Dave se pasee con un demonio por ahí?

La clase progresa mientras todos participáis en el proceso de escribir un hechizo. La profesora hace las partes difíciles, en el sentido de que ella lo codifica, pero consigue que entendáis su lógica y os para cuando sugerís algo que no funcionaría.

No habías considerado antes cómo de específico tienes que ser con la magia. Sabes que a lo que ella se refiere con «volver este cubo color turquesa», pero escribir las órdenes específicas es complicado. Incluso poniendo el objeto en un círculo no lo soluciona todo, porque si no especificas el cubo, vuelves todo lo que hay dentro del círculo de color turquesa. Alguien tiene la brillante idea de medir el cubo y especificarlo a sólo volver las cosas que son de esas dimensiones de color turquesa. Entonces tienes que definir turquesa, y especificar durante cuánto tiempo quieres que se quede de ese color y cuando puede parar la magia. La parte complicada es la fuente.

“Toda magia tiene una fuente, y hasta hace cinco años, casi toda la magia se anclaba en los dioses. La fe en un poder superior alimentaba nuestra magia. La gente que hacía máquinas anclaba sus hechizos a Hefesto, el tiempo atmosférico se anclaba a Freya o a Thor, … La gente iba cambiando según sus lealtades personales, pero sabíamos que los dioses existían porque nuestra magia funcionaba. Les pedíamos poder y ellos nos lo daban. Pero hace cinco años todo paró, los profetas dejaron de recibir visiones y la magia anclada a los dioses fallaba en su mayoría. Irónicamente, la que no lo hacía eran los hechizos chapuceros en los que la gente había anclado su hechizo a la fe de que funcionaría en vez de al dios en sí. Como ya he dicho, los hechizos verbales son menos precisos. El Acontecimiento rompió nuestra conexión mágica con lo divino y dañó a muchas cosas y mucha gente.” Explica ella.

Lo recuerdas.

Recuerdas abrir tus ojos, tumbado sobre tu espalda en una carretera de tierra en mitad de la nada, Georgia, con nada salvo una llave en tu mano y tu propio nombre en los labios. Innumerables personas se despertaron como tú y a otros les faltaban pedazos enormes de sus memorias, y todo el mundo perdió al menos un poquito. Era una locura, los demonios estaban de repente en la Tierra, y aparecieron bloques de pisos enteros que necesitaban el tipo de llaves con la que tú te despertaste. A todos los que lo habían perdido todo les habían regalado misteriosamente un lugar para vivir. Era un caos, todo el mundo tubo que adaptar su magia a la nueva situación.

Tantas cosas salieron perjudicadas, tú saliste perjudicado. Y lo peor de todo: nadie sabe por qué pasó, nadie sabe por qué los dioses ya no responden a nada ni por qué su magia ya no aguanta.

“Ahora usamos otras fuentes. El calor del centro de la Tierra, el brillo de la luz del sol, el poder del mar. Puedes anclar tu magia a la luna o a alguna creencia personal, aunque eso es mucho menos estable. Yo personalmente recomiendo el poder de las mareas, y como estoy escribiendo esto en C, eso siempre va bien.” Tu profesora sigue y rellena parte del círculo con sus escrituras arcanas.

“Vale,” dice mientras da un paso atrás, “lo que tenemos aquí es esto: Dentro de este círculo hay un cubo de quince centímetros de alto, largo y ancho, su apariencia será cambiada al color turquesa, como es percibido por el ojo humano a un color entre el azul y el verde. Deberá quedarse de este color durante sesenta segundos, y después dichos sesenta segundos desde que empezó el hechizo, este terminará. Esto será hecho por el furioso poder del mar, la fiabilidad de las mareas y la majestuosidad del océano. ¿Estamos contentos con eso?”

“Esto es super diferente del ~ATH.” Sollux murmura.

“No estoy segura de esto.” Rose dice en voz baja, pero la mayoría de la clase está asintiendo.

Tú profesora se encoje de hombros y le da un golpe con la mano a la pizarra. El círculo brilla con una luz azul, pero dentro del círculo no pasa nada.

“Oh, no ha hecho nada.” Dices, pero la mayoría de tu clase aplaude.

“Ha hecho… algo. He visto magia, sigo viéndola.” Sollux dice y ves que está mirando con los cuatro ojos.

“Sique siendo verde.” Jade protesta.

“Como algunos de vosotros os estaréis dando cuenta, lo que habéis hecho no es cambiar el color del cubo. Lo que habéis hecho es hacer una prueba de cambio de color para ver si alguien es humano o no. Si lo eres, verás el cubo turquesa, y si no tienes ojos humanos, seguirá pareciendo verde. Es por esto por lo que se dice que la magia es complicada.” La profesora sonríe.

Ella sigue explicando que daréis vuestros seminarios de lenguaje mágico en C antes de seguir con otros idiomas, examinándoos en todos con el examen ignífugo. Sin embargo, tras ver cómo ha ido simplemente cambiar el color de un objeto, estás un poco renuente a prenderle fuego a tu mano.

Aun así, tus ojos se quedan en el cubo. No eres humano pero puede que eso te pueda decir lo que eres. Te quedas después de clase y tratas de hablar con tu profesora.

“No pude ver como el cubo cambiaba de color.” Le dices mientras sujetas la libreta contra tu pecho.

“Porque no eres humano. Espera, sabías eso, ¿verdad? ¿No he revelado ninguna infidelidad en tu familia, no?” Ella dice mientras sus ojos se abren con alarma.

“No, no. Ya pensaba que no lo era, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo nada. No sé lo que soy, y nadie parece saberlo. ¿Podría esa prueba decirme lo que soy?” Le preguntas y señalas al cubo que está ahora encima de su escritorio.

“Oh. Ah… técnicamente hablando, no. Simplifiqué el código cuando os lo leí, pero lo que pasa con la magia es que depende de tu entendimiento. Como tus compañeros se centraron en «el ojo humano» como unidad de medida para la percepción de color, lo permití porque yo tengo ojos humanos y sé exactamente lo que ven, y la afirmación se refiere a una experiencia que yo poseo. No podría hacer eso con otra especie.” Explica y tus hombros se hunden con decepción.

“Dicho eso, si encontraras gente de otras especies dispuesta a ejecutar el mismo hechizo con las palabras alteradas, podrías tener más suerte. Por desgracia las pruebas de especies son muy difíciles porque «especie» como concepto es muy artificial. Además, las especies se cruzan y producen híbridos constantemente, así que es difícil definir qué es qué, o cuánto de una especie tienes que ser para poder contarte como una. Es un campo de minas y políticamente no uno en el que mucha gente quiera meterse. Pedir a un hechizo que te diga tu especie es parecido a preguntarle si una comida sabe bien, es más una opinión. Es cierto que hay cosas únicas de cada especie pero es… complicado, lo siento.” Te dice con algo de pesar.

“Ya sabía yo que sería demasiado fácil.” Dices, descontento. Si fuera así de fácil no hubieras tenido que esperar tanto para averiguar lo que eres, cuando te dieron tu carné de identidad alguien te podría haber hecho una prueba si fuera posible hacerlo.

Puedes entender por qué la gente puede no querer hacer una prueba para este tipo de cosas, ya que hay puristas por ahí a los que no les gusta que las especies se mezclen. No es solo entre humanos, muchas hadas son famosas por creerse mejores que los «meros» humanos. Ser capaz de ver si alguien es un humano «puro» o no, sería una pesadilla. Incluso si averiguar lo que eres pudiera beneficiarte, está claro que ese es un berenjenal en el que nadie se quiere meter. Es mucho más fácil alegar que la magia no lo permite.

“Gracias de todos modos. Esto ha sido… interesante.” Le agradeces.

“No hay problema, espero verte en los seminarios.” Tu profesora asiente y se gira para empezar a limpiar la pizarra.

Al salir te encuentras con que tus amigos parecen haberse ido sin ti. Supones que es lo justo, no os conocéis tan bien y tampoco es que tuvierais planes juntos después, además no sabías cuánto ibas a tardar. Ignoras ese escozor y supones que deberías ir a estudiar por tu cuenta en su lugar, no tienes otra clase hasta dentro de una hora así que podrías usar ese tiempo sabiamente.

Te diriges a la biblioteca otra vez, esta vez sin correr y pasando por los torniquetes con tu tarjeta en vez de lanzarte a la biblioteca como un proyectil de asalto de una catapulta o algo. Por suerte para ti, Kanaya está en su oficina transparente y te ve cuando la saludas a través del cristal. Te señala a la puerta y tú entras.

“Hay un lugar especial en el infierno dedicado a la gente que escribe en los libros de la biblioteca, y cuando encuentre al que ha hecho esto lo mandaré allí después de despellejarlo.” Kanaya dice a modo de saludo.

“Salvajes.” Estás de acuerdo y sigues adelante.

“¿Tenemos libros sobre la biblioteca o su historia?” Preguntas.

Kanaya aparta la vista del libro abierto en su escritorio y parece pensativa durante un momento.

“¿Qué buscas exactamente? ¿La arquitectura? ¿La historia de la zona o…?” Te pregunta.

“¿Por qué se llama la biblioteca Lalonde?” Preguntas tú.

“Oh, esa es fácil. Es por la Doctora Lalonde, una bruja realmente excepcional. Su trabajo era increíble.” Kanaya dice animadamente, su piel volviéndose brillante.

“¿Quién era? Nunca he oído hablar de ella.” Preguntas.

“¿En serio? Bueno, ella era- creo que aún es una bruja. Era una experta en idiomas mágicos, pero se especializaba en los demoníacos, coordinando hechizos enormemente poderosos con las muertes de elementos celestiales. También tenía la mente muy abierta en cuanto a las especies, es en parte gracias a ella que yo pude estudiar aquí. Una estrella verdaderamente brillante, es una pena que ya no esté por aquí.” Kanaya se apaga un poco al terminar con su discurso.

“¿Y por qué no?” Insistes.

“No estoy segura, hay muchas historias diferentes. Tuvo hijos y oficialmente, la universidad dice que se retiró para cuidar de ellos. Pero yo estaba estudiando la carrera cuando ella seguía por aquí, y cuando volvió al acabarse su baja por maternidad, estaba extraña. Hay un rumor que dice que hubo un accidente mágico y que algo le pasó, algo que paró su trabajo para siempre. Pero son todo habladurías, y ella sigue siendo vista como un verdadero prodigio. Pero puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, «la llama que arde el doble de brillante quema la mitad del tiempo» y todo eso.” Kanaya suspira.

Ahora te estás empezando a sentir culpable. A Rose y a Dave probablemente no les parezca bien que la gente se meta en sus asuntos y aquí estás tú haciendo justo eso. Así no es como se hacen amigos, tonto.

“¿Por qué preguntas?” Kanaya te pregunta lentamente.

“Mi compañera de piso, su apellido es Lalonde. Su hermano vive un par de plantas más arriba con el demonio que me persiguió aquí el otro día.” Explicas.

“Ah. Eso es peliagudo, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado si sus hijos están aquí ahora. De todos modos, supongo que no debería sorprenderme si uno de sus hijos también tiene afinidad por lo demoníaco. Yo… es gracioso, no puedo recordar nada de ellos. Recuerdo que estuvo de baja por maternidad, pero- oh bueno.” Kanaya se encoge de hombros.

Haces las cuentas en tu cabeza. Kanaya estudiaba la carrera cuando la Doctora Lalonde aún trabajaba en la universidad, acababa de tener hijos y volvió a trabajar para irse de nuevo. Eso significa que Kanaya ha estado aquí al menos durante el mismo tiempo que Rose y Dave han estado vivos, y sin embargo, parece que tenga tu edad. Bueno, obviamente eso parece, es una vampira. Esos no envejecen.

“Puedo ver cómo te desbordan las ganas de preguntarme exactamente cuántos años tengo.” Kanaya dice, estrechando los ojos en tu dirección.

“Eso… me parece algo que sería muy maleducado si lo hiciera.” Dices, tentativo.

“Buen instinto.” Kanaya te sonríe dulcemente. Hay colmillos en esa sonrisa, lo cual podría ser accidental pero sospechas que no.

Cambia de tema.

“Rose- mi compañera de piso, parece muy enfadada con todo esto. Una de nuestras profesoras les ha preguntado directamente a ella y a Dave sobre los cinco… uh… los cinco puntos de…” literalmente ACABAS de aprender esto, gilipollas.

“¿Los cinco principios del lanzamiento de hechizos de Lalonde?” Kanaya sugiere, y asientes agradecido. Vas a tener que volverte a leer los apuntes luego, ¿a que sí?

“Supongo que nadie llega a ser tan conocido sin inspirar un cierto nivel de celos, y si sus hijos aparecen en la misma institución podría irritar a algunos. Puede que se piensen que han entrado sin merecérselo o algo, o estarán intentando comprobar si son tan buenos como su madre.” Kanaya dice.

Eso parece ser lo que está pasando. La culpa crece en tu interior y te hace sentir un poco enfermo.

“Ahora me siento mal por fisgar, probablemente es lo que todo el mundo está haciendo.” Dices en voz baja.

“Bueno, no lo sabías, y además creo que lo que hagas con esta información es lo que cuenta. Viniste aquí buscando conocimiento y no hay nada malo acerca de eso.” Kanaya razona contigo, está intentando hacerte sentir mejor.

“Sí bueno, estoy seguro de que Pandora se dijo lo mismo, pero ya he abierto la caja, ¿no es así? Bueno, a la mierda, no creo que ninguno de ellos deba ser visto de manera diferente o que les pregunten qué hacen aquí. ¡No es asunto de nadie y le pueden dar por culo a esa gente!” Dices firmemente mientras te asientas en tu actitud. Rose es tu compañera de piso, quien fue buena contigo y te invitó a salir con sus amigos, y Dave parece simpático aunque sea profundamente peculiar. ¡Sea quien sea su madre no influye en nada de eso y te niegas a tratarlos de manera diferente!

“No creo que entendiera de verdad el adjetivo «agresivamente amable» hasta que te conocí, eres tanto amable como agresivo, todo a la vez.” Kanaya te sonríe.

Sueltas un ruido vago a modo de protesta y entonces le dices un par de excusas para marcharte y mientras te vas, Kanaya se limita a sonreírte, como si hubiera descubierto de qué vas y lo encuentra bastante divertido. Maldita sea.

Tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar a tu siguiente clase, lo cual es genial porque no tienes ni idea de dónde está, y resulta que el tiempo que te toma averiguarlo es casi exactamente el tiempo que tenías para hacerlo de todos modos. Cuando entras a la clase de «introducción a la Xenobiología», te encuentras con que tu grupo ya está ahí. Jade te ve inmediatamente y te saluda descaradamente, lo cual responde a la pregunta de si ibas a ir hacia allá o no.

“¡Volvimos para ver si habías acabado con la profesora pero ya te habías ido!” Jade exclama con su falta de voz de interiores. Como un prójimo tenedor-de-problemas-con-el-volumen, empatizas y no la juzgas.

“Te habías pirado del todo.” June conviene, asintiendo.

“Un complemento perfecto para esa conversación.” Dices inexpresivamente antes de recordar que intentas caerle bien a esta gente. Por suerte, June se limita a reírse y poner los ojos en blanco.

“¿De qué estabas hablando con ella, de todos modos?” Rose pregunta y saca una silla para ti. Las mesas aquí son todas altas con taburetes muy altos, así que estás sentado a su lado, y en frente tuya están Dave y Sollux, quienes ahora mismo están metidos en su propia conversación.

“El cubo no cambió de color para mí porque no soy humano, quería saber si ese hechizo podía ser modificado para decirme lo que soy, pero no puede. Después fui a la biblioteca.” Dices, pasando por alto por qué hiciste eso.

“Mencionaste estar buscando trabajo allí, ¿vas a hacerlo?” Rose pregunta, asumiendo algo en lo que no la vas a corregir.

“Creo que sí, no puedo decir que no a una paga y acceso ilimitado a libros, ¿a que no?” Dices.

“Hmm, basándome en el tipo de libros que tienen, imagino que ese acceso será algo limitado, pero entiendo lo que dices.” Rose asiente.

“Daaaaaave.” Sollux lloriquea. Su cabeza cae en la mesa en frente de ti y eso atrae tu atención. Sus colas están quietas y colgando hacia abajo en lo que crees que es de manera desdeñosa. Su camiseta se ha subido un poco desde donde está echado hacia delante y puedes ver el punto en el que sus colas se dividen de su columna. Es más alto de lo que te hubieras imaginado, crees que es posible que sus vaqueros negros tengan alguna muesca en el borde, pero no estás seguro. Sus colas no empiezan donde acaba su columna, eso seguro. Vagamente se te ocurre que quieres ver cómo es su esqueleto, ¿se divide ahí también su columna vertebral o es que no tiene de eso? ¿Está relleno de magia por dentro o qué?

“Solo digo que suena a que no quieres estar aquí.” Dave dice.

“No es eso, no he dicho eso. Es solo que ya me sé todo esto.” Sollux se queja.

“No sabes si lo sabes todo, e incluso si lo hicieras, ¿no es interesante ver lo que ellos saben? ¿Qué vas a hacer si no vienes a clase? ¿Jugar al Call Of Duty?” Dave pregunta.

“Vale, uno: jugar a videojuegos son siempre algo bueno que hacer con cualquier cantidad de tiempo; y dos: ya sabes que odio ese juego, está lleno de demonios que se alimentan del cabreo de los frikis y humanos apesadumbrados que no saben qué está pasando. Meterme ahí es simplemente incómodo. Además, soy literalmente la persona más inteligente que conoces, así que en realidad no necesito estar aquí.” Sollux dice. ¿Siempre fanfarronea así? Es muy irritante. A tu lado Rose entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, pero Sollux parece no darse cuenta.

“Tío, aparte de ti, conozco a otras… cinco personas ahora mismo. Yo no presumiría de eso.” Dave dice inexpresivamente.

“Bien hecho al insultarnos literalmente a todos, y sacando a relucir tus pobres dotes sociales, Dave. No obstante, me vengaré por esto luego.” Rose interrumpe y Dave mira a su alrededor con algo de alarma, al menos hasta que borra esa expresión de su cara.

“¿Por qué estabais escuchando?” Pregunta.

“Siempre estoy escuchando.” Rose dice ominosamente, el efecto algo arruinado al ver a June soltar una risilla a su lado.

“Siniestro. Hola Karkat, Sollux se bueno y di hola.” Dave le da un toque. Sollux mira en tu dirección desdeñosamente, esta vez solo con sus dos ojos principales. ¿Por qué solo abre los pequeños a veces? ¿Qué significa?

Sollux parpadea perezosamente y alza una mano con el dedo corazón levantado hacia ti.

“Si vas a intentar afirmar que así es como los demonios dicen hola y contarme alguna tontería sobre sensibilidad cultural cuando proteste, podemos abreviar y pasar a la parte en la que te mando a tomar por culo.” Le dices.

“Eh, eso requiere demasiado esfuerzo y cambiar de forma. Paso.” Sollux se encoje de hombros.

Estás usando mucha energía mental en no considerar cómo funcionaría eso, teniendo en cuenta que sabes muy poco acerca de cómo funcionan físicamente los demonios. Sollux se limita a mirarte como si estuviera esperando a que cedieras de una manera o de otra. Está empezando a darte la impresión de que todo es un juego para él, pero tú no sabes que juego es, cuáles son las reglas y crees que ha robado muchas de las piezas.

La guerra de miradas se acaba cuando un hombre mayor con patas de cabra entra en la habitación. Lleva una chaqueta muy formal, una camisa y una corbata, como para compensar por las patas de cabra. No sabes mucho de xenobiología, de ahí la clase introductoria, pero hasta tú reconoces un sátiro cuando lo ves.

“Buenos días eh- sí, todavía es por la mañana, buenos días clase. Levantad las manos un momento aquellos que tengan algún interés específico o que planeen meterse en el campo de la magi-medicina. Esta asignatura es absolutamente necesaria para eso, pero si estáis interesados especialmente, puedo poner links en la página de la universidad para ello. Ah, sí, bien.” Dice con una voz titubeante, unos cuantos en la clase levantan las manos.

Sollux se da la vuelta en su asiento y te relajas de nuevo. Da igual, no vas a dejar que te distraiga. Además esta clase podría ayudarte a averiguar lo que eres, y si sabes lo que eres puedes hacer que él lo confirme. ¡De hecho podría estar intentando distraerte para que NO te des cuenta! ¡Será cabrón!

Los primeros quince minutos de la clase son una explicación básica de los libros de texto que necesitaréis, cómo os evaluarán, y finalmente una justificación para la propia existencia de la asignatura.

“Para crear una sociedad propiamente integrada, necesitamos saber que es y que no es seguro para la gente de todo tipo de especies, para estar seguros de que no hacemos daño a alguien por accidente. Asignaturas posteriores os irán explicando enfermedades específicas para varias especies y cómo curarlas, pero esta asignatura introductoria es en esencia la base de cómo no hacer daño y como aprender de anteriores interacciones de los humanos con otras especies.” Esta última parte, tu profesor la dice con algo de asco.

“Alguna de la información explicada en esta asignatura fue recopilada a través de medios funestos, y me he molestado en asegurarme de que no se incluyan imágenes perturbadoras sin motivo, y de que esas fueran tomadas de fuentes éticas, además, os lo iré diciendo antes de mostraros nada. Naturalmente estamos hablando de las diferencias entre nuestras biologías y cómo no hacernos daño, así que el daño en sí es un tema, pero aun así.” Tu profesor dice.

“No obstante, me gusta empezar con un tema que no afectará personalmente a nadie, “el profesor dice y se sube las gafas antes de girarse hacia la pizarra, “¡los demonios!”

“¿Acaso no ha visto-” Dave empieza.

“¡Shh! ¡No lo arruines!” June le chista. Sollux extiende su brazo hacia ella y la pareja choca los puños silenciosamente, esperando con impaciencia a que el profesor se dé cuenta de que hay alguien en la clase que es, de hecho, un demonio.

“Los demonios, naturalmente, vienen del infierno. Sin embargo, después del Acontecimiento parecen residir en la Tierra. Los símbolos divinos solían usarse para defenderse de ellos, pero estos ya no les causan ningún daño, presuntamente porque estos artefactos ya no están impregnados con la magia que tenían antes.” El profesor explica.

En la pizarra escribe «demonios» al principio y debajo pone dos columnas en las que pone «mito» y «hecho». Debajo de mito escribe «símbolos divinos». A tu alrededor otros alumnos se han dado cuenta de la presencia de Sollux y de su especie, pero ellos también se están quedando incómodamente en silencio. Observas como las colas de Sollux se mueven de lado a lado.

“¿Alguna otra sugerencia?” El profesor pregunta, aún de cara a la pizarra. Nadie responde durante un rato.

“¿A-agua bendita?” Un valiente dice desde el otro lado de la habitación.

“Excelente, sí. El agua bendita es letal para los demonios.” El profesor asiente, al mismo tiempo que lo escribe en el lado de «hecho».

“Ehhh, en realidad no.” Sollux dice en alto.

El profesor se gira, ve a Sollux y palidece.

“Para empezar los sacerdotes ya no pueden hacer más de esa mierda, porque han perdido sus poderes sagrados. Así que dependéis de viejas existencias. Segundo, es más una cuestión de fuerza, cuanto más santa sea la persona, más poderosa será el agua bendita. Estáis hablando de cualquier cosa en un rango desde «me he echado gel hidroalcohólico y he descubierto que tenía un corte del que no me había dado cuenta» hasta «ácido industrial», pero es más raro encontrarse con el segundo tipo. La mayoría de los humanos simplemente no eran tan santos. No es DIVERTIDO, pero probablemente no te matará, es más bien como una ruleta rusa.” Sollux explica perezosamente.

“Yo no- lo siento. No te había visto ahí, no era mi intención ofender.” El profesor se disculpa.

“No lo ha hecho. No estaba muy metido en la clase, pero ver qué creéis vosotros que me puede parar me tiene interesado.” Sollux dice.

A favor de tu profesor hay que decir que se recupera un poco y para de parecer tan nervioso.

“Normalmente apuntaríamos «sal» ahora, no como algo que puede dañar en sí mismo sino que se ha visto que una línea de sal es efectiva a la hora de mantener a los demonios fuera.” Continúa y se mueve hacia la pizarra otra vez.

“¿Más o menos? No puedo cruzar una línea de eso, pero podría quemar o destruir sus cimientos para romper esa línea. Es más una demora que otra cosa.” Sollux responde.

“¿Exorcismos?” El profesor dice.

“Eso funcionaría con cualquiera que estuviera poseyendo a otro. Si me pillaras en el cuerpo de otra persona me podrías sacar y mandarme otra vez al infierno, pero eso no funcionaría ahora mismo, como mucho podrías alterar mi forma, pero lo dudo.” Sollux dice después de pensárselo un momento.

“¿Qué más deberíamos tener en cuenta entonces?” El profesor pregunta. Ah, ahora es a Sollux a quien tienen que ocurrírsele cosas.

“A ver, muchas cosas duelen, que te apuñalen no es divertido para nadie. Pero para la mayoría de los demonios hay cosas que pueden desincorporarlos, así que los estarías mandando de vuelta al infierno para que se reformaran, y también hay cosas que puede matarlos. Cuanto más duro de pelar eres, más empequeñece esa lista. Un castigo divino se llevaría a cualquiera, así que no creo que eso cuente; la plata o el oro a través del corazón te mandarían hacia abajo, pero no te mataría. Básicamente tienes que deshacer a un demonio para matarlo, lo cual significa que eres más fuerte que lo que lo creó, tienes que sobrepasar ese nivel de poder. Obviamente lo más herido que esté el demonio al empezar el encuentro, más probabilidades tienes, pero no puedes deshacer a un demonio por accidente. Tienes más probabilidades de herir a uno sin querer y que ellos decidan comerte para saldar cuentas.” Sollux dice, frotándose el cogote mientras habla, y te da la sensación de que no está del todo cómodo con el tema. No lo culpas.

El profesor hace un sonido dubitativo, y por detrás de las gafas entrecierra sus ojos hacia Sollux. Le da la espalda a la clase y empieza a hablar otra vez mientras escribe en la pizarra.

“Mucha de la información histórica que poseemos acerca de los demonios viene de interacciones desafortunadas anteriores entre la humanidad y los demonios, y hasta hace relativamente poco era complicado encontrar información verídica sobre ellos. Eran todo habladurías y fuentes dudosas.” Sigue y escribe un par de cosas en la pizarra.

«El asesinato de Furcas»

«El destierro de Aamon»

Estás tomando apuntes de todo esto, así que no es como si estuvieras mirando a Sollux, pero sí le ves girarse y mirar a Dave. Es solo que la luz de sus ojos es apreciable a esta distancia.

“Ni siquiera está muerto.” Sollux murmura. Dave le da un golpecito de simpatía en la espalda, pero se congela con las siguientes palabras del profesor.

“La Doctora Lalonde, por supuesto, siendo una estimada demonóloga consiguió atrapar a varios demonios a lo largo de su vida y proporcionarles su libertad a cambio de información sobre sus especies. Me disculpo si la mención de eso es perturbadora.” El profesor mira de reojo a Sollux pero sigue adelante sin esperar respuesta.

“Ella fue capaz de confirmar que todos los demonios tienen un propósito y que están destinados tanto a cumplirlo como a sacar su poder de él. Le deben lealtad a aquellos que se la han jurado o al demonio que los creó. También confirmó que los demonios no se pueden emborrachar, no duermen y principalmente se alimentan de humanos.” El profesor explica.

“Vale, no me voy a quedar aquí para esto.” Sollux dice y se gira para mirar a Dave.

“Llévame contigo.” Dave accede y extiende su mano. Sollux asiente, la coge y los dos se desvanecen en una nube de humo sintético y bicolor.

Tu profesor sacude la cabeza y sigue explicando. Tomas copiosos apuntes sobre todas las cosas que el profesor dice y sin Sollux allí, le cambia el tono.

“Los demonios son inherentemente poco de fiar, tienen tendencias mentirosas y tramposas, y uno tiene que ser muy listo para sacarles la verdad. También debéis saber que no debéis apostaros nada con un demonio que no estéis dispuestos o esperéis perder.” Dice.

El profesor os cuenta historias de tratos que salieron horriblemente mal en el pasado, de brujas que pensaron que habían atrapado a un demonio solo para que sus protecciones fallaran y que las arrastraran al infierno. Resulta aparente que una de ellas fue amiga suya, y de repente sus prejuicios tienen mucho sentido.

«ESTO ES UNA GILIPOLLEZ»

Escribes eso en la esquina de tu página, lo arrancas y se lo pasas a Rose. Ella asiente levemente, pero sigue tomando notas. Fuera, la lluvia golpea las ventanas a pesar del anteriormente agradable día, el cambio en el tiempo parece adecuarse a tu actual estado de ánimo.

Los íncubos y súcubos te seducirán y te robarán el alma, y puede que también se coman tu cadáver. Los pequeños diablillos infernales formarán un enjambre, te matarán, se te comerán y entonces robarán tu alma. Los demonios especializados en tentar a la gente con tratos quieren, lo has adivinado, tu alma. No se debería confiar jamás de los jamases en ninguno. Dejas de tomar apuntes a la mitad.

June pasa corriendo por tu lado en cuanto la clase termina. Rose se levanta y cuidadosamente cierra su libreta con una expresión ilegible. Compartes una mirada con Jade, quien parece tan incómoda como tú te sientes.

“Bueno,” dices mientras atraviesas la puerta de la clase con Rose y Jade, “eso ha sido una mierda.”

“Me da miedo pensar en qué dirá cuando llegue a las hadas, no es como si mi especie haya tenido una buena reputación tampoco.” Jade dice incómodamente. Sí, los humanos generalmente miran a las hadas con recelo. Sin embargo, el lado bueno es la gran cantidad de mitos humanos que se centran en cómo de hermosas son, así que hay una cierta atracción exótica al peligro ahí. Te imaginas que hay bastante gente que buscan ese mismo atractivo con los demonios también, después de todo los íncubos y súcubos siguen existiendo, pero ellos son ampliamente reconocidos como malos.

“No podemos ser los primeros que se han dado cuenta de esto y yo he copiado exactamente todo lo que ha dicho, así que si alguien se quiere quejar, puede.” Rose dice, dándole una palmadita suave a su bolso.

Ella no se va a quejar y apostarías a que sabes por qué. Deberías decirle a Rose lo que hiciste, más temprano que tarde.

“Jade, ¿podrías… podrías darme un segundo? Solo quiero decirle algo a Rose súper rápido.” Dices mientras intentas mantenerte firme. Jade te mira expectante y por un horrible momento, crees que no se ha dado cuenta de que te refieres a que quieres que se vaya para poder hablar con Rose en privado. Entonces ver comprensión pasar por su cara y asiente.

“Cierto, sí, debería ir a encontrar a June. Parecía muy disgustada.” Jade asiente.

“Me atrevería a decir que ha ido a ver a Sollux y a Dave, dado el tema que estaba en discusión en clase.” Rose sugiere.

Jade se despide de vosotros y se esfuma, dejándote a solas con Rose en el pasillo. Rose te mira, sus sobrenaturales ojos morados son intensos e inquietantes de un modo que hace que no puedas apartar tu culpa. Ella espera silenciosamente a que hables, su mirada haciendo agujeros en tu cráneo mientras lo postergas.

“Yo-” Titubeas, buen comienzo.

Toses y empiezas otra vez.

“Parecías muy disgustada al teléfono y esta mañana en clase cuando mencionaron a la Doctora Lalonde. La biblioteca se llama así también, y cuando la mencioné antes, parecías irritada así que…” Intentas hacer eso de pensar antes de hablar. Supones que, en base a cómo suelen ir tus interacciones con la gente, parece que solo tienes un número limitado de usos de «pensar antes de abrir tu bocaza» al mes, así que este parece un buen momento para cobrarte uno de esos raros momentos de prudencia.

“¿Y?” Rose dice, enteramente inescrutable.

“Y no quería asumir nada, así que fui a la biblioteca y pregunté allí, y descubrí que ella era una bruja-genio que parece super admirada por todo el mundo. Que tuvo hijos y después nunca volvió de verdad. Es más o menos una suposición, no una muy descabellada, pero imagino que esos niños erais tú y Dave. Que quizás estuvieras cabreada porque quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono asumió que tú merecías o no tu plaza aquí por tu nombre o algo así. Investigué porque estaba preocupado acerca de meter la pata, no es como si hubiera tenido amigos antes y tenemos que vivir juntos, así que de verdad que no quería cagarla abriendo mi bocaza o preguntando algo indiscreto. Pero ahora me siento un poco como si husmear en tus asuntos sin decirte nada también es una putada para ti. Así que he pensado que debería aclarar las cosas antes de que esto me de problemas en el futuro. Siento haber invadido tu privacidad como un rarito.” Dices literalmente de una vez.

Rose te mira con una expresión de ligera sorpresa.

“Otra cosa no, pero eres definitivamente intenso, Karkat.” Rose dice finalmente.

“Esa es una manera curiosa de decir ruidoso e idiota.” Mascullas y al menos ella se ríe, aunque probablemente de ti en vez de contigo.

“No del todo. Aprecio tu honestidad, debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta sincera transparencia sobre los sentimientos e intenciones de otros. Dave y Sollux pueden ser evasivos a su manera y June creo que prefiere que nadie sepa cómo se siente sobre ciertas cosas, incluida ella misma. Si tanto te interesa, la Doctora Lalonde es, efectivamente, mi madre. Ni que decir tiene que también es la de Dave porque así va la cosa. Entré en esta universidad por mi propio mérito pero siento que todo ese trabajo ha sido para nada, siendo que parece que la gente ya ha decidido cómo debemos haber llegado aquí Dave y yo. Mi madre es un tema complicado que preferiría no divulgar, si eso te parece bien. Pero dicho eso, si tienes una pregunta tan intensa que estarías inclinado a buscarla en otras fuentes, entonces preferiría que vinieras a verme antes.” Rose asiente.

“¿De verdad? Eso- sí, definitivamente puedo mantener las narices alejadas de todo esto. Es muy razonable.” Asientes fervientemente.

Tu mente se queda en el tema de tu última clase y han sido usados sus estudios en demonología. Claramente pasa algo ahí, y no puede ser una coincidencia que Dave está liado con Sollux en lo que sea que haya entre los dos. Rose describió a Sollux como amigo de Dave anteriormente, pero la manera en que Sollux parece escuchar lo que Dave dice y quiere te da la sensación de que es más que eso.

“Tienes pinta de tener ya una pregunta. Adelante.” Rose dice astutamente.

Dudas, pero te ha dicho que preguntes, así que bien podrías hacerle caso.

“Su especialidad eran los demonios, ¿verdad?” Empiezas.

“Hmm, una de sus especialidades, sí. También era experta en los idiomas y la teoría de cómo funciona la magia. La conjuración, el crear cosas de la nada, también era una de sus especialidades. Pero sí, la demonología era una de sus áreas de interés más recientes. Aunque tengo que decir que las investigaciones mencionadas en ESA clase eran muy antiguas y no son acordes para nada a lo que piensa de verdad.” Rose bufa un poco al mencionar vuestra clase y te relajas un poco. Que su madre no sea súper anti-demonios tiene más sentido, siendo que Sollux pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Dave.

“Bueno, eso era lo que me estaba preguntando, ¿qué piensa ella de que Sollux esté con vosotros?” Preguntas.

“Oh, bueno, sus sentimientos personales sobre cualquier cosa son algo complicado. Pero parece no tener ningún problema con que él viva con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo. Él nunca ha activado ninguno de los hechizos de protección en casa, así que claramente ella permite que entre. Hablan, tienen intereses comunes, parecen llevarse bien. De hecho, él es muy atento con ella.” Rose dice y no profundiza en a qué se refiere exactamente con atención. Aun así, supones que esa pregunta está respondida.

“Vale, me siento algo menos culpable ahora. ¿Todo… todo bien entonces?” Preguntas.

“Todo irá bien entre nosotros, Karkat. Venga, quiero hablar con los demás sobre esa clase.” Asientes y los dos volvéis a vuestra residencia. Ni siquiera os molestáis en ir a vuestra habitación y en su lugar vais directamente a la sexta planta, al apartamento de Dave y Sollux. Incluso en el pasillo podéis oír voces desde dentro, voces que suenan agitadas.

Rose llama a la puerta, y casi inmediatamente después June la abre con una cara tormentosa. Está super cabreada. June se aparta y Rose entra en la habitación. Tú dudas un segundo y la sigues.

El piso de Dave y Sollux organizado de manera muy diferente al tuyo. En tu piso, las zonas comunes tienen un aire sofisticado, místico y pacífico. Esto es mucho más «tío universitario de fraternidad». Hay posters de videojuegos, cómics y otras cosas dudosas en las paredes y hay al menos seis videoconsolas enchufadas a una televisión de considerable tamaño. Al fondo de la habitación hay una pila de equipo técnico encima de lo que asumes que es la mesa cuadrada de comedor que también hay en tu apartamento. Hay un monopatín de colores tan grotescos que de alguna manera están dañando tu visión al mirarlo. Está guardado inexplicablemente en un escaparate de cristal en la pared. El fregadero está lleno de platos sucios y aunque estás muy lejos como para tocarlo, apostarías a que la encimera de la cocina o están cubiertos de migas o son misteriosamente pegajosos. Qué asco.

Lo más raro de todo es la cosa colgando del techo por encima del sofá, es como una hamaca pero enorme y cuadrada, atada al techo por las cuatro esquinas. De hecho hay más cosas como esa. Al fondo de la habitación, al lado de todo el equipo, hay una bola de lo que parece fieltro colgando del techo. El suelo de su piso es de piedra negra y puedes sentir que está extrañamente caliente incluso a través de las suelas de goma de tus zapatos.

La cosa cuadrada del techo se mueve sola y entonces la cara de Sollux asoma por un lateral. Inmediatamente te das cuenta de a qué te recuerda y una risotada explota de tu garganta antes de que puedas pararla.

“¡OH JODER, ES COMO UNA HAMACA PARA HURONES PERO PARA IMBÉCILES!” Te ríes demasiado, DEMASIADO alto, haciendo que todos los de la habitación hagan una mueca. Por suerte, la ventana no explota, pero te tapas la boca con las manos igualmente.

“Y tú eres un megáfono con patas, está claro que simplemente estás celoso de mi muy superior cama. La envidia es un pecado, ¿sabes?” Sollux se mofa con los brazos colgando del lateral, así que ahora es capaz de hacerte una peineta con ambas manos.

“Oh Dios-” Empiezas pero Sollux sisea ante esa palabra, con sus cuatro ojos entrecerrándose hasta formar rendijas.

“Sabes que yo- no digas esa palabra.” Cambia su frase a la mitad, pero sabes a dónde iba con ella. Sabes cómo se siente acerca de que digas eso, excepto que no lo sabes porque no te acuerdas de una mierda.

“De hecho, no me acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?” Le dices secamente.

“¿Por qué no intentas OBLIGARME?” Sollux sisea en tu dirección.

“¿Acaso tengo que conseguirme una pistolita de agua y rociaros con ella si os vais a poner así regularmente?” Dave gruñe desde donde está desparramado en el sofá.

“Ohhhh siii, ¡tenemos que hacer eso!” June exclama al mismo tiempo que su comportamiento da un giro de 180°.

“No, no tenemos que hacer eso.” Dices apresuradamente porque no tienes ganas de que la gente vaya rociándote con agua como si fueras un gato portándose mal. Sollux refunfuña un poco y se mete otra vez dentro de su (y vas a seguir llamándola así) hamaca para hurones.

“Los dos sois muy divertidos, pero me da la ligera sensación de que os beneficiaría que alguien os diera un escarmiento.” Dice Jade. Te avergüenza un poco admitir que te acabas de dar cuenta de su presencia. Puede que se estuviera escondiendo mediante magia de hadas, o puede que estuvieras muy ocupado juzgando la limpieza del piso de Dave y Sollux como para verla. No es que seas poco observador, no, nunca.

“Hey, nada de esto es culpa mía. A mi nadie tiene que escarmentarme.” Le dices. Desde dentro de la hamaca puedes escuchar a Sollux repitiendo tus palabras en un tonito agudo. Te resistes a la tentación de tirarle algo. POR MUY POCO.

“A pesar de lo entretenido que es esto, ¿podemos hablar de esa clase?” Rose sugiere.

“June nos estaba contando que empeoró cuando nos fuimos.” Dave le responde.

“De verdad que lo hizo, me pregunto qué irá a decir sobre las demás especies.” Jade dice.

“Podríamos quejarnos, pero diría que si lo hiciéramos Dave o yo, pintaría mal. Y tampoco creo que escuchen a Sollux.” Rose dice.

“Podemos quejarnos. ¡Yo lo haré!” June dice y alza las manos en el aire.

“Pero es una clase obligatoria. ¿Hay algún profesor que no apeste? Porque sino vamos a tener que ir a la clase si alguna vez queremos estudiar algo más aquí.” Señalas.

“No, no tenéis que hacer eso.” La voz de Sollux sale del interior de los suaves confines de la hamaca. Tienes la tentación de ir para allá y empujarla desde abajo, pero sería demasiado y probablemente maleducado también. Pero sigues queriendo hacerlo.

“Sólo tenemos que aprobar el examen, en teoría podemos examinarnos para pasar la asignatura sin ir a clase.” Rose dice, pensativa.

“No creo saber lo suficiente como para examinarme todavía en esa clase.” Jade señala.

“Se un poco acerca de muchas especies, antes vivía en uno de los edificios provistos para los amnésicos, y allí había una proporción enorme de no-humanos, así que tengo conocimientos pasables de muchas especies. Pero no mucha profundidad. Tampoco creo poder aprobar.” Te pones de acuerdo.

“Sollux podría enseñarnos sobre demonios y Jade sobre hadas, ¿no?” Dave sugiere.

“Podríamos formar un grupo de estudio por nuestra cuenta, cada uno investigaría sobre un tema y después enseñaría a los demás.” Rose dice y hay cierta picardía caótica brillando en su mirada.

“Un problema, apostaría a que ese tío es el que pone el examen. Si respondemos cosas que son verdad pero él dice que son mentira tampoco vamos a mejor.” Señalas. No vale de nada saber datos imparciales sobre la gente si el tío que determina cuales son las respuestas correctas es una pila humeante de prejuicios, ¿verdad?

“Bueno, podríamos enseñarnos a nosotros mismos la verdad y después dar las respuestas «correctas» en el examen, de esa manera aprendemos y aprobamos.” June sugiere con pequeñas comillas en el aire alrededor de la palabra «correctas» para mostrar cómo se siente sobre eso.

“¿Y cómo sabremos las respuestas «correctas»? ¿Uno de nosotros va a tener que seguir yendo a clase y pasarnos sus apuntes o qué?” Dave pregunta, haciendo también lo de las comillas en el aire. Te empieza a dar la sensación de que se les está yendo de las manos.

“Oh, ni de coña, pero apuesto a que guarda las preguntas del examen, sus apuntes para las clases y todo eso en alguna parte. Sería una pena si acabaran en nuestras manos, ¿a que sí?” June sonríe maliciosamente. La cabeza de Sollux aparece por un lateral.

“June, parece que estás sugiriendo un chanchullo.” Sollux casi ronronea alrededor de las palabras.

“Tú, yo, medianoche, máscaras de esquiar, disparates, un asalto. ¿Te apuntas?” June brilla de emoción. Ha tirado del lado de la hamaca para hurones de Sollux, casi tirándolo de su interior. Él tiene una mano en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio, y los dos están casi chocando narices, con las sonrisas de ambos mostrando demasiados dientes afilados.

“Sí. Joder. Sí.” Sollux dice con entusiasmo y los dos chocan los puños.

“¿Y si os pillan?” Jade pregunta, como si fuera la única persona cuerda en la sala.

“Nunca les pillan.” Dave y Rose dicen al mismo tiempo con niveles idénticos de exasperación. Te da la sensación de que esto es un patrón de comportamiento para esos dos y estás bastante contento sin que eso te incumba.

“Sin embargo, creo que formar un grupo de estudio es una buena idea, haré una lista de temas y podemos turnarnos para investigar y compartir nuestros conocimientos. Os iré mandando emails para manteneros al día.” Rose dice asintiendo formalmente.

“Mucho serio, muy negocios.” Dave dice inexpresivamente, haciendo que Jade suelte una risilla. Supones que su principal manera de comunicarse debe haber sido internet, así que no deberías juzgarla demasiado. Por otra parte, a Dave definitivamente lo puedes juzgar como un memo con sus memes, y juzgarlo es lo que harás.

Antes de que puedas abrir la boca para mofarte de alguien con quien intentas formar una amistad, el amuleto telefónico de tu muñeca brilla y vibra contra tu piel. Alcanzas a través del amuleto con la otra mano y deslizas para aceptar la llamada.

“¿Hola?” Dices. Tus amigos te miran y supones que lo educado en esta situación sería irte fuera para aceptar la llamada, así que te diriges a la puerta. Cuatro puntos luminosos brillan en tu dirección desde lo alto de la hamaca peludita del techo, Sollux te está observando.

“Hola, Señor Vantas. Soy el Señor… Dewey, el director de la biblioteca. He visto que ha preguntado por un puesto aquí a través de Kanaya.” Dice un hombre con voz suave al otro lado del teléfono. Abres la puerta del piso de Dave y Sollux y sales afuera, no terminas de cerrar la puerta, pero oyes como suena un click a tu espalda cuando lo hace sola.

“Oh, sí, lo hice.” Asientes. No estabas seguro de si ibas a terminar haciéndolo, pero ahora que te ha llegado la oportunidad, sabes que lo quieres.

Un cosquilleo recorre tu columna mientras estás de pie en el pasillo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

“¿Estaría dispuesto a venir para una entrevista de trabajo en, digamos, una hora? No es necesario que se vista formalmente, sabemos que es un estudiante.” El Señor Dewey dice con una voz que recuerda al jazz suave.

“Yo…” sigues plantado en mitad del pasillo y jurarías que puedes sentir una mirada a tu espalda, “por supuesto. En una hora me va bien.”

“Maravilloso, le veré entonces Señor Vantas.” Dice y cuelga.

Estás bastante seguro de que no estás solo. Bien podrías jugártela, si te equivocas, ¿quién va a estar contigo para ver cómo haces el tonto?

“¿Lo de acosarme va a ser algo común de ahora en adelante?” Preguntas mientras guardas el móvil.

“Acosar implica un patrón de comportamiento, no te estoy acosando.” Sollux dice, te giras y por supuesto que está justo ahí. Tiene los cuatro ojos abiertos y crees que está mirando tu amuleto telefónico.

“Esta es la segunda vez, que yo recuerde.” Señalas.

“Dos veces no son un patrón, y no te estaba acosando la primera vez, porque no había un historial de haberlo hecho antes-” Sollux dice.

“Que yo recuerde.” Interrumpes.

“Y esta vez no es acoso porque, como ya hemos establecido, la última vez no te estaba acosando. Por lo tanto, no hay ningún historial de que lo haya hecho antes. Así que no te estoy acosando. Estoy en el pasillo de fuera de mi piso.” Sollux dice a la ligera, como si no hubieras dicho nada.

“Buen trabajo al definir el acoso de manera que significaría que nunca puedes ser culpable de ello.” Bufas. Eso seguro que es lógica demoníaca descabellada.

“No sé de qué hablas. ¿Quién estaba al teléfono?” Pregunta, señalando levemente con la cabeza hacia tu muñeca.

“El director de la biblioteca, he buscado trabajo por allí. El señor… Dewey.” Le dices, deberías recordar ese nombre. Sería humillante si te olvidaras.

“¿Como el del sistema decimal para clasificar libros?” Sollux pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ti, solamente con sus ojos principales esta vez. La asimetría de esa expresión es algo fascinante, pero no vas a quedarte mirando, eso sería maleducado. Estás intentando no ser un cabrón sin amigos y tan irritante como puede llegar a ser Sollux, es cercano a la gente con la que estás entablando amistad, así que sería inteligente no sabotear eso por completo.

“Sí, a mí también me ha parecido raro, pero igual es esa cosa en la que la gente busca trabajos que tengan que ver con sus nombres.” Dices, pensativo.

“Hay una palabra para eso.” Sollux frunce el ceño.

Los dos os quedáis parados en silencio mientras intentas recordar lo que es. Por la manera en que Sollux está frunciendo el ceño y mirando a un lado, crees que él también lo está haciendo.

“A… a- algo. ¡Aptónimo! ¡Porque es un nombre apto, sí!” Chasqueas los dedos cuando te viene a la mente.

“Eso es lo que crees que está pasando ahí.” Sollux dice, no suena como si lo estuviera preguntando.

“Es decir, no voy a ser «ese tío» y mencionarlo, estoy seguro de que se lo dicen constantemente. Obviamente quiero el trabajo.” Te encoges de hombros. Sollux cierra los ojos y suspira, cuando los abre otra vez son solo los grandes.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Sueltas sin pensarlo mejor.

“Evidentemente.” Él responde.

“¿Por qué…? Vale, yo tengo dos ojos y generalmente los uso los dos. Si solo estoy usando uno es porque he cerrado el otro deliberadamente porque intento hacer algo específico como, yo que sé, ver por un hueco estrecho o algo, y tenerlos los dos abiertos sería contraproducente. Tú tienes cuatro y a veces los usas todos y otras veces no. ¿Por qué?” Preguntas.

“Te acabas de responder a tu propia pregunta y yo ni siquiera tenía que estar ahí para ello.” Te dice, algo irritado.

“Vale, pero eso me hace pensar que el par pequeño ven algo diferente a los otros dos, y es confuso usarlos todos a la vez a menos que activamente estés intentando hacer… lo que sea que hagan.” Continúas.

Él se limita a mirarte con la expresión en blanco.

“¿Debería asumir que eso quiere decir que sólo porque dijiste que puedo preguntarte algo no quiere decir que me vayas a responder?” Deduces.

“Puede aprender. Me voy.” Sollux dice y se gira en dirección a su puerta.

“¡Espera, Sollux!” Le llamas.

Sollux deja de andar pero no se gira.

“Mira, no sé cómo me conocías antes del acontecimiento, si éramos amigos o qué. Obviamente me conocías lo suficientemente bien como para que el que yo no te recordara te tomara desprevenido. Sé que el que yo no te recuerde no es culpa mía, pero siento que tuvieras que lidiar con eso. No puede haber sido agradable-” Empiezas a decirle con simpatía.

No llegas a terminar porque él pasa de mirar a otro lado a hundir sus manos en tu sudadera y golpearte contra la pared. Su cara está tan cerca de la tuya que las partes aterrorizadas de tu cerebro se están dando cuenta de cuántos dientes tiene, cómo de afilados están y cómo de cerca están de tu muy mutilable cara.

“No te ATREVAS. No te atrevas a sentirlo por mí, no quiero ni necesito tu puta LÁSTIMA. ¡Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré! Así que no lo intentes. K̵͓̣͌̚a̵͇̓̏r̵̟͆k̵̯̙͐͋a̴̻͋̉ţ̶̐ ̸̰͋V̵̜̅a̷͈̅̃n̶̗͘ṭ̷͐̕a̶̲̓s̶̩̅̕, conozco tu verdadero nombre y podría destruirte con él. Si vuelves a intentar esa mierda conmigo haré de tu vida un infierno. ¿Me entiendes? Confía en mí, CONOZCO el infierno y no dudaré en hacerlo. Así que vete a la MIERDA.” Sollux ruge en tu cara.

Te empuja fuertemente y se desvanece en un destello de lux y una nube de vapeo artificial.

¿Qué… qué cojones?

¡Sólo intentabas disculparte por herir sus sentimientos y el tío se pone como Hannibal Lecter! ¿Acabas de hacer algo que no deberías según las normas sociales de los demonios o algo así o es que al tío simplemente se le ha ido la pinza? ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

La pared es tu amiga por un par de minutos mientras recuperas el valor y te sientes lo suficientemente seguro como para bajar las escaleras sin caerte por ellas debido a tus piernas temblorosas. Estás jodidamente seguro de que no quieres volver a su apartamento después de eso.

A pesar de que te hayan dicho que no te arregles, vuelves a tu habitación y compruebas que no tienes manchas en tu camiseta y te tomas algo de tiempo en intentar que tu pelo coopere. Lo cual es un esfuerzo inútil al final, ya que al momento en que sales a la calle puedes sentir la más ligera brisa deshacer todo tu arduo trabajo.

Llegas a la biblioteca con tiempo y asomas la cabeza por la oficina transparente para ver a Kanaya.

“Hey, me han llamado para que venga a una entrevista.” Le dices en un susurro. Entonces supones que estás haciendo el tonto y te limitas a entrar, sellando la puerta y dejando que el hechizo silencioso haga su trabajo.

“Lo sé. Se supone que yo debo llevarte a una de las oficinas para que esperes a que empiece tu entrevista, venga.” Kanaya asiente y se levanta.

Ella te guía por el pasillo y por una puerta con un cartel de «sólo personal».

“Aquí abajo restauramos libros, la universidad tiene la suerte de tener algunos textos muy antiguos y valiosos que hemos podido cuidar a lo largo de los años. Esos de allí están secándose después de haber sido restaurados, son invaluables, así que ten cuidado por favor.” Kanaya explica, haciendo un gesto hacia una mesa baja cerca de algunas sillas con varios libros abiertos. Casi no hay sitio en la mesa de lo llena que está.

“Siéntate, te veré luego.” Kanaya dice y educadamente se excusa, dejándote solo con los libros especiales y varios asientos vacíos.

Te pica la curiosidad, así que te inclinas para ver los libros e intentas verlos bien. El papel parece tejido por arañas de lo fino que es, y el texto está desteñido por la edad, los bordes de las páginas están suaves por el uso. No dudas en la antigüedad del libro, porque las palabras en sí parecen estar en algún tipo de Inglés Antiguo, basándote en cómo están deletreadas las palabras y el estilo en el que está escrito. Ciertamente invaluable.

“¿Es usted el Señor Vantas?” La voz de una mujer pregunta.

Levantas la mirada de la página para ver a una hada de edad avanzada con piel fantasmagóricamente pálida y ojos completamente negros. Está envuelta en telas coloridas, pero parece tener miles de años.

“Lo soy, sí. Lo siento, probablemente no debería estar leyendo esto, ¿verdad? No los he tocado, lo juro.” Le dices rápidamente.

“No, no, no te preocupes por eso, cielo. Soy la Señora Paint, trabajo aquí. ¿Quieres algo de té mientras esperas?” La mujer mayor croa.

“Oh, uh, claro. Si está preparándolo de todos modos, es decir. No quiero interrumpirla ni nada.” Le dices incómodamente.

“No seas tonto. Estás aquí por el trabajo, ¿a que sí?” La señora Paint dice, la puerta de la pequeña habitación desde la que ha venido está abierta ahora, así que la puedes oír mientras forma un alboroto para hacer el té.

“Sí, Kanaya me habló de ello así que pensé que debería presentarme.” Dices asintiendo y te echas atrás un poco en tu silla, de manera que no estás cerniéndote sobre los libros invaluables.

“Pero no tienes experiencia.” Ella dice y tus hombros caen.

“No.” Admites.

“Eso está bien, todo el mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte. La experiencia se puede conseguir, otras cosas no tanto. Aquí tienes, esto es té de cúrcuma. ¡Está delicioso pero no lo derrames en tu ropa o se quedará amarilla para siempre!” La señora Paint se ríe y se tambalea hacia ti. Sus manos tiemblan y puedes ver gotas de té de un amarillo brillante caer por el lateral de la taza. ¡Para tu horror parece que va a poner la taza encima del libro!

“¡Espere, el libro!” Exclamas.

“¿Hmm?” La señora Paint dice y mientras se gira para mirarte, está claro que va a derramar el té amarillo brillante por encima del libro invaluable.

Te mueves antes siquiera de poder pensarlo, patinando hacia delante, cogiendo el libro y apartándolo del peligro. El té se derrama, pero sólo va a caer sobre ti en lugar del libro. Pero eso no pasa, se para justo encima de tu manga y entonces vuelve mágicamente a la taza.

Perplejo, miras a la señora Paint, quien ya no parece temblorosa e inestable. De hecho, ahora parece más aguda que nada y hay un brillo en sus ojos negros.

“Estás contratado.” Dice, su voz ahora más suave y sonando mucho menos frágil.

“Yo… ¿qué?” Balbuceas en _shock_.

“He dicho que estás contratado. Ven aquí jovencito, levántate.” La señora Paint dice. Su taza de té flota en el aire y ella te ayuda a levantarte con una mano engañosamente fuerte. Para tu vergüenza, se inclina y sacude tus rodillas de cuando patinaste por el sueño.

“La experiencia puede ganarse, pero no puedo enseñarle a nadie a que le importen los libros. Así que, si sigues interesado en trabajar aquí, yo diría que deberíamos mirar tu horario y ver cuándo podemos organizarlo.” La señora Paint dice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Pero el-” Paras tu protesta cuando miras y ves que el libro invaluable en tus manos es repentinamente un listado telefónico.

“Ah, yo no arriesgaría un libro de verdad, ¡no te preocupes por eso! Aunque dado cómo la gente casi ha dejado de hacer listados telefónicos igual es más raro y merecedor de ser preservado de lo que pensamos. Ahora ven, y bébete el té, de verdad que está bueno.” Ella suelta una risilla. La taza de té flota hacia ti y tú cuidadosamente la coges del aire, soltando el listado telefónico en la mesa con lo que ahora son obviamente varias revistas y otro listado telefónico. Era todo una ilusión. ¡Pero has pasado la prueba, te han contratado!

La señora Paint resulta no ser ni por asomo tan frágil o perdida como estaba fingiendo ser. Cuando te sientas con ella y le enseñas tu horario, ella negocia contigo los turnos y te dice que como Kanaya ha sido quien te recomendó, ella será la responsable de tu formación.

“Si no te importa que lo pregunte cielo, ¿qué eres? Lo único que puedo ver es que no eres humano y algunos de los libros más avanzados se vuelven irritables alrededor de ciertas especies.” Pregunta mientras toma notas en tu ficha de personal.

“No lo recuerdo, lo siento.” Te disculpas.

“Hmm. ¿Puedo verte la mano, por favor?” La señora Paint pregunta y extiende su pálida y arrugada mano, expectante. Extiendes la tuya propia y ella te la mira, con la palma hacia arriba. Examina las líneas de tu mano y las puntas de tus dedos e incluso rasca levemente tu piel.

La señora Paint es claramente anciana y es un hada. Ella tiene una apariencia mucho más mística que Jade y sospechas que es mucho más mayor y mucho más poderosa. Puede que alguien tan sabia como ella sepa qué eres de verdad. La esperanza empieza a borbotear en tu pecho, la muy traidora.

“¿Sabe usted lo que soy?” Preguntas, la mano te debe estar temblando entre las suyas de lo emocionado que estás por su respuesta.

“No puedo decir que haya visto nunca nada como tú. Hm, claro que podrías ser una mezcla entre dos especies no-humanas que han creado un híbrido inusual. O puede que simplemente pertenezcas a una especie que no haya visto antes, cuesta saberlo. Siento no poder darte una respuesta, Karkat.” La señora Paint dice con pesar y te suelta.

La decepción se asienta en tu estómago como una roca, pero es una tristeza que te has tragado muchas veces antes. Lo descubrirás, estás determinado a averiguar qué eres. ¡Lo lograrás, nadie puede pararte!

“Bueno, supongo que nos ocuparemos de eso cuando sea relevante y nos aseguraremos de que no te acerques a los libros peligrosos sin supervisión. Aún está bastante lejos en el futuro que te dejemos hacer eso, de todos modos. Así que, en realidad, no deberíamos adelantarnos.” La señora Paint dice y te regala una sonrisa arrugada.

Algo después te vas de su oficina con un horario y una identificación de personal colgándote del cuello. Kanaya te ve en el instante en el que estás ligeramente a la vista desde su oficina, y te hace gestos para que entres como si no fueras a ir a verla al salir de todos modos.

“¡Tengo el trabajo!” Le dices, probablemente con cierta redundancia porque llevas al cuello tu identificación de personal.

“¡Has pasado la prueba! ¿Qué hiciste con los libros?” Kanaya pregunta con entusiasmo, esto debe ser algo que la señora Paint hace a menudo si Kanaya ya lo sabe.

“Ella iba a poner una taza desbordante de té de cúrcuma encima de lo que me habías dicho que eran libros invaluables, así que naturalmente, me lancé al otro lado del cuarto para salvarlos como un lunático.” Explicas. Por otra parte, no estás seguro sobre ese té, la mejor descripción que se te ocurre para él es simplemente «amarillo», lo cual no es mucho decir. Te preocupa un poco que te haya manchado los dientes, pero eso no se lo vas a preguntar a Kanaya.

“Yo aparté la mesa entera de un tirón, te irá bien aquí.” Kanaya asiente sabiamente.

“Mi primer día aquí es pasado mañana y aparentemente soy tu responsabilidad. Lo siento por eso, supongo.” Le cuentas.

“Eso es porque mañana es uno de mis días libres. Y no me importa formarte para nada, mientras me escuches cuando te diga que algo es peligroso, iremos bien.” Kanaya dice. Sí, no tienes ningún problema en cuanto a seguir instrucciones de alguien intentando que no te hagas daño. No tienes nada de orgullo en cuanto a saber más que ella, Kanaya definitivamente sabe más que tú y estás bien con eso.

“También me alegro de tener mejores privilegios para tomar libros prestados como parte del personal, creo que me van a hacer falta. Ya tengo un grupo de estudio.” Le cuentas y pasas el pulgar sobre la superficie laminada de tu identificación. La lámina holográfica en ella brilla de manera atrayente con un aire de logro y muy poca autoridad.

“Eso ha sido rápido.” Kanaya dice.

“Oh tía, no me creerías si te lo contara.” Gruñes.

“Pruébame.” Kanaya te desafía.

Así que lo haces, la pones al día acerca de tu profesor y su clase súper anti-demonios. Le explicas como claramente cabreó a tus amigos y cómo estáis todos recelosos acerca de cómo la asignatura va a seguir de ahora en adelante, y vuestro plan de limitaros a estudiar la verdad por vuestra cuenta e intentar hacer el examen sin ir a las clases. Naturalmente dejas fuera el robo que sospechas que Sollux y June van a intentar sacar adelante.

También mencionas cómo reaccionó Sollux cuando intentaste ser comprensivo con sus sentimientos. Entiendes que debe ser una mierda que alguien no te recuerde y pensabas que disculparte por eso sería lo más decente, aunque no fuera tu culpa, pero claramente él no estaba de acuerdo.

“Hmm, los demonios son complicados. Su forma de pensar puede ser bastante extraña pero también muy humana a veces. Sin embargo, dicho eso, nunca he conocido a un demonio que no acabara por caerme bien. Su sociedad es muy jerárquica, quién supera en rango a quién es una prioridad, así que supongo que es posible que te hayas tropezado con alguna expresión que es un insulto a eso en su cultura.” Kanaya dice cuando terminas de hablar, ni siquiera ibas a contarle todo eso, pero se le da terriblemente bien escuchar.

“Definitivamente me dio la sensación de que me había perdido algo en esa conversación, o dije algo malo o el tío es un completo psicópata. Pero a todo el mundo parece caerle bien, así que tiene que ser cosa mía, ¿no? ¿Pero qué hago? ¿Disculparme por haberlo ofendido sin querer? Creo que eso acabará igual.” Razonas. Si la simpatía ha provocado esa reacción tan rabiosa, entonces otra dosis no te hará ningún favor, ¿verdad?

“Yo diría que las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Si no crees que esté actuando con malicia de verdad, entonces yo diría que lo mejor es seguir como de costumbre. De esa manera, si interpretó tus palabras como un insulto a su cargo estará más inclinado a dejarlo pasar y ver como actúas de verdad.” Kanaya sugiere.

Te echas para atrás en tu silla y jugueteas con el recibo roto de la devolución de un libro.

“Ese es un buen consejo. Normalmente si alguien se portara así conmigo les mandaría a tomar por culo y me limitaría a evitarle, pero él es el mejor amigo del mellizo de mi compañera de piso, ella solía vivir con este tío. No quiero que ella me odie, así que me tengo que aguantar con él.” Suspiras.

En realidad no solo es eso, aunque no se pueden ignorar los lazos sociales que os unen. No, te da la sensación de que su arrebato era raro por su parte de alguna manera. Algo está fuera de lugar, te falta información, pero tu instinto te dice que él no tiene ninguna intención de hacerte daño de verdad. Puede que eso sea una estupidez. Puede que esa sensación sea lo que suele hacer que la gente acabe muerta alrededor de los demonios, pero aun así, no puedes deshacerte de ella. Si al tío no le caes bien no pasa nada, pero no crees que vaya a destriparte en el pasillo ni nada.

“Bueno, debería irme. Supongo que tendré que presentarme a los demás miembros del personal cuando venga. Yo- espera, ¡nunca llegué a ver al hombre que me llamó por teléfono!” Exclamas de repente al ocurrírsete.

“¿Te refieres al señor Dewey? ¿Ese viejo truco?” Kanaya suelta una risita y la miras sin comprender.

“Si la señora Paint te hubiera llamado como ella misma, habrías reconocido su voz y actuado como si tuvieras que impresionarla. A ella le importa cómo la gente trata a los demás que no están por encima de ellos. Ha echado a candidatos antes porque habían sido condescendientes con la señora mayor del té, ya que ellos pensaban que sólo tenían que impresionar al hombre que los llamó.” Kanaya explica.

“Pero… ¿entonces quién…?” Preguntas tontamente.

Kanaya sonríe y cuando levanta los dedos, una luz verde y pequeñas letras forman un círculo alrededor de sus dedos índice y anular. Ella los presiona contra su garganta y habla.

“Es un hechizo del personal, los tonos suaves del Señor Dewey Decimal son muy útiles.” Dice en la voz de jazz suave del teléfono. Aparta sus dedos y los sacude hasta que la luz desaparece.

“También es muy divertido en las fiestas.” Kanaya se ríe.

“Espera, ¿así que tú me llamaste?” Exclamas.

“Hah, no. Esa era la señora Paint, lo que pasa es que todos conocemos el hechizo. Te lo enseñaré cuando hayas pasado las asignaturas básicas de lanzamiento de hechizos.” Kanaya promete.

Tienes ganas de que eso llegue. La parte infantil de tu cerebro está tentada de usarla para llamar a gente que te ha cabreado en el pasado y meterte con ellos, pero probablemente no deberías planear inmediatamente cómo usar inadecuadamente la magia que ni siquiera te han enseñado todavía.

Cuando vuelves a tu residencia hay una nota de Rose en la pizarra de la puerta, diciendo que se ha ido a cenar. Dentro hay un papelito en la mesa que dice que se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene tu número de teléfono y te ha dejado el suyo. Por puro hábito no le mandas un mensaje normal y corriente, sino que metes su número en la aplicación gratis «Trollian». Te preguntas si van a cambiarle el nombre porque algunos activistas se han estado quejando de que no es justo llamar algo en referencia a una criatura mágica sin el permiso de esa cultura, pero los trolls no son una especie que interactúe mucho con los humanos, así que no ves ningún problema por ahí. De todos modos, te pones en contacto con Rose.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: HEY ROSE, SOY KARKAT. HE VUELTO Y HE VISTO TU NOTA  
CG: OBVIAMENTE.  
TT: Hola Karkat, estoy en la cafetería de la universidad ahora.   
TT: Espero que Sollux no te haya espantado, escuchamos algo del incidente mientras ocurría fuera, pero para cuando fuimos a investigar Sollux se había encerrado en su cuarto y tú te habías ido.  
CG: SÍ, ASÍ SON LAS COSAS. CREO QUE LO HE OFENDIDO NO SÉ CÓMO, PERO NO VOY A METERME EN ESO.  
CG: ME HABÍAN LLAMADO PARA IR A UNA ENTREVISTA DE TRABAJO EN LA BIBLIOTECA, DE HECHO HE CONSEGUIDO EL TRABAJO.  
TT: ¡Felicidades!  
CG: SÍ, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY BASTANTE CONTENTO CON ESO. NO TENGO NI IDEA DE POR QUÉ EL GOBIERNO AUTOMÁTICAMENTE NOS DIO DINERO A TODOS LOS QUE PERDIMOS LA MEMORIA, PERO QUIÉN SABE CUÁNDO SE ACABARÁ ESO. ES MEJOR TENER DINERO AHORRADO Y EXPERIENCIA DE TRABAJO, ¿VERDAD?  
TT: Ciertamente. Es muy extraño que esa ley ya estuviera en efecto el día que el acontecimiento ocurrió, pero me dio la impresión de que, aunque la gente habló de retirarla y al alojamiento proporcionado porque ~socialismo~, la gente estaba muy asustada para hacerlo de verdad.  
TT: No se debe jugar con una fuerza mágica lo suficientemente poderosa como para afectar al mundo de esa manera.  
CG: SÍ, ¿PERO DESDE CUÁNDO HA SIDO LA GENTE SENSATA?  
TT: Absolutamente. ¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde? ¿Te nos vas a unir? Sollux no está aquí, si eso afecta a tu decisión.  
CG: OH DIOS, ESTOY INTENTANDO EVITAR ESAS GILIPOLLECES DE PREADOLESCENTES. EVITARNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS Y HACER QUE OTRA GENTE TE INFORME ACERCA DEL ESTATUS DEL OTRO.  
CG: IBA A ESTUDIAR, NO ME SIENTO CON GANAS DE SALIR. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE PUEDO APAÑARME ALGO DE CENAR CON LO QUE ME TRAJE DE CASA.  
CG: CENAR CEREALES ES UNA OPCIÓN ACEPTABLE, QUIEN DIGA LO CONTRARIO PUEDE IRSE A TOMAR POR CULO.  
TT: O yo podría llevarte algo de la cafetería si no estás decidido a sufrir la comida más estudiantil posible.  
TT: No vaya yo a profanar tu “aesthetic” si eso es lo que buscas.  
CG: OH NO ES QUE ESTÉ CASADO CON EL SUFRIMIENTO. SI TE ESTÁS OFRECIENDO DE VERDAD A TRAERME COMIDA GRATIS DE LA CAFETERÍA ESTARÍA MÁS QUE FELIZ DE COMÉRMELA.  
TT: Haré eso entonces, iba a volver pronto de todos modos. ¿Hay algo que no comas?  
CG: NO SOY QUISQUILLOSO, CUALQUIER COSA ME VA BIEN. GRACIAS, ROSE, LO APRECIO.  
TT: No hay problema.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha parado de trolear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Dejas la puerta abierta y te sientas en tu escritorio, leyéndote el libro de tu asignatura de introducción al lanzamiento de hechizos. Le estás echando un vistazo a cómo funciona el primer idioma que vais a aprender. La ventaja del C es que está basado en el inglés, de manera que leerlo es más fácil, aunque está claro que algunas palabras tienen significados muy específicos, los cuales no asumirías en el habla común. Dicho eso, hay símbolos fonéticos que no existen en inglés, pero no parece que te hagan falta esos todavía.

Cuando Rose se pasa por el piso casi una hora más tarde con un _tupper_ de lasaña estás encantado de poder tomarte un descanso. Incluso te alegra ver la pasta y el queso ligeramente rígidos, que definitivamente han estado bajo una lámpara de calor bastante rato.

“Gracias.” Le dices agradecido mientras coges el _tupper_ y te frotas los ojos por el cansancio.

“No es nada. ¿Estás adelantando temario?” Rose menciona al ver tu libro abierto delante de ti.

“De verdad quiero que esto se me de bien, pero cuanto más leo… estoy aprendiendo cosas pero al mismo tiempo me estoy dando cuenta de todo lo que no entiendo. Ni siquiera tengo claro si eso tiene sentido, yo que sé.” Mascullas y apartas el libro para no arriesgarte a mancharlo de comida.

“Sé a qué te refieres. Debo admitir que puedo hacer magia en este idioma, pero mis habilidades abarcan sobre todo la lectura de trabajo ya terminado o simplemente hacer magia verbal instintivamente. Componer instrucciones escritas mágicas de verdad no es algo que haya hecho mucho. Estoy ligeramente preocupada de que la experiencia que ya tenemos Dave y yo nos haya enseñado malos hábitos.” Rose dice con algo de pesar. Sí, supones que si su dios patrón era Cthulhu antes del Acontecimiento, el C habría sido su lenguaje preferido, o uno de los que más usaba, por lo menos.

“Al menos sabes que puedes hacer magia, creo que hasta que no escriba algo por mi cuenta y lo haga, me seguiré preocupando de que se hayan equivocado conmigo.” Suspiras.

“Entonces supongo que nuestro examen será una prueba de fuego en el sentido más literal para ti.” Rose sonríe.

“Já, já.” Te ríes secamente y sin humor alguno. Probablemente tengas muchas pesadillas sobre quemarte vivo hasta que pases esos exámenes. Será divertido, eso seguro.

“Por cierto, estaré fuera mañana por la tarde. Tengo clase de clarividencia, y como no requiere magia escrita-” Rose empieza.

“Podemos tomarla antes de aprobar las otras asignaturas. Lo sé porque yo también me he apuntado.” Le cuentas.

“Eso no lo había visto venir.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

“Irónicamente.” Te ríes con un resoplido.

“Ugh, no me hables de ironía.” Rose gruñe. Te paras, con un bocado de pasta a medio camino de tu boca.

“¿Perdón?” Te arriesgas a decir. Puede que Sollux no sea raramente sensible, puede que tú sólo seas increíblemente malo en cuanto a interactuar con la gente sin que te odien se refiere. Tu experiencia vital hasta el momento lo sostiene.

“Ese es el rollo de Dave, la ironía y su falta de comprensión de ella. Estoy segura de que pronto estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es profundamente irritante. De todos modos, tengo ganas de ir a la clase contigo, estará bien tener compañía.” Rose asiente.

Ella básicamente te deja solo con tu cena y con tus estudios después. Crees que te gusta Rose como compañera de piso, tenéis vuestro propio espacio y no se entromete cuando interactúas con ella. Incluso cuando estás leyendo en tu cuarto con la puerta abierta y ella está haciendo lo mismo, es agradable saber que no estás solo para variar.

Al día siguiente, tu grupo se salta Xenobiología y se reúne en el piso de June y Jade, el cual ahora está rebosante de plantas, incluyendo algunas especies que nunca habías visto antes. Para tu sorpresa, cuando entras Sollux se limita a flotar en el aire con las piernas cruzadas por encima del hombro de June.

“¡Adivinad lo que tengo!” June declara al tiempo que tú y Rose entráis por la puerta.

“¿Un peine?” Sueltas antes de poderlo pensar, porque como de costumbre el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros.

“Qué, no.” June frunce el ceño, aparentemente confusa.

“Por supuesto.” Asientes.

Para tu sorpresa Sollux se ríe ruidosamente y tiene que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar continuar. June parece entender que la acabas de insultar y se cruza de brazos, arrugando un poco los papeles que se encuentran visiblemente en su mano.

“Jo, Karkat, eres un poco cabrón, ¿sabes?” June te dice secamente. Sollux sigue riéndose y ni se inmuta cuando June le hace una mueca.

“Lo siento, ha salido de mi boca sin pasar por mi cerebro.” Admites.

“No te disculpes, eso es una tontería. Arruina un insulto así.” Sollux chasquea la lengua con desagrado. Dios, qué rarito.

“Lo que TENGO aquí, Karkat,” June dice y te da en la cara con un montón de papeles, “son las preguntas y respuestas al examen para salir de esa estúpida clase.”

“¿Y cómo las has conseguido si se puede saber?” Jade pregunta.

“Siendo alucinante.” Sollux dice y choca los puños con June.

“Eso definitivamente lo explica todo, no hay más preguntas por aquí.” Dave dice inexpresivamente.

“Sabía que lo entenderías.” Sollux dice alegremente.

“Dejando a un lado la ética del robo a especiófobos, ya lo habéis hecho, así que probablemente deberíamos comprometernos con esto. Quizás convendría repasar el temario original y las respuestas del examen, y después repartirnos la búsqueda de la verdad. Tal vez podríamos turnarnos para investigar y explicar lo que hayamos encontrado a los demás para poder repartirnos mejor la carga de trabajo.” Rose sugiere.

“Eso tiene sentido. Tenemos seis temas, así que se puede repartir bien. Sollux, ¿quieres el tema de los demonios?” June pregunta, mirándolo.

“Oh, ¿así que sólo porque soy un demonio, significa que tengo que querer ser el que os enseñe sobre ellos? ¿Eso me estás diciendo?” Sollux exclama, ofendido.

“No, estoy diciendo que eres perezoso de narices y que con este tema no tienes que investigar.” June se ríe, divertida.

“Prefiero «eficiente», pero claro, lo haré.” Sollux asiente.

“Yo cogeré el tema de las hadas, investigarlo tiene pinta de ser interesante. No he tenido mucho contacto con otras hadas.” Jade dice.

“Las hadas molan. Respeto a cualquier especie que haga tratos como nosotros, y además hacen cosas chulas.” Sollux le cuenta y Jade brilla con deleite ante eso. ¿Por qué puede portarse bien con ella pero no contigo?

“¿Qué temas quedan? Oh, mola, yo cogeré a los hombres lobo.” Dave dice mientras tira de los papeles de June hasta poder ver.

“Yo me pido sirenas y tritones, así que quedarían selkies y vampiros.” June dice.

“Mi compañera de trabajo es una vampira.” Comentas.

“Bueno, entonces igual te convendría coger ese tema, puedes ver si a tu compañera no le importa comprobar tus fuentes. Yo estoy contenta con las selkies.” Rose sugiere.

“Va, vale, eso suena bien.” Te pones de acuerdo.

Con el trabajo dividido entre los seis, le echáis un vistazo a los apuntes para vuestros temas. Mucha de la información sobre los vampiros parece lo que has absorbido de la cultura popular. No ser capaces de entrar a sitios sin permiso, no poder exponerse a la luz del sol, les repelen los símbolos sagrados, etc. Excepto que te imaginas que si lo de los símbolos sagrados funcionó en algún momento, ya no lo hace, como Sollux mencionó en referencia a los demonios. También dudas de lo de no poder exponerse a la luz del sol, porque a menos que las ventanas de la biblioteca hagan de filtro para lo que sea peligroso de la luz solar, sabes que has visto a Kanaya a la luz del día. De hecho, solamente la has visto de día.

Después de comer tenéis clase y seminario de lenguaje mágico C, y como os estáis saltando introducción a la Xenobiología, vuestro grupo se dirige a la cafetería de la universidad y os recargáis a base de almuerzo y café. Hacer amigos, ¿recuerdas?

“Bueno, June, ¿cómo conoces a esos tres?” Preguntas mientras ojeas una gelatina ambiguamente afrutada antes de mentalmente decir «a la mierda» y añadirla a tu bandeja.

“Oh, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Yo no vivía muy lejos de ellos, mi padre y yo vivíamos más por el centro y ellos vivían en mitad del bosque, pero quedábamos bastante e íbamos a la misma escuela. Pero es un cambio agradable venir a clase con Sollux.” June explica.

Le echas un vistazo la figura obviamente demoníaca al frente de tu grupo, no os está prestando atención, sino que está escuchando alguna verborrea procedente de Dave.

“No le dejaban ir a clase, ¿eh?” Adivinas.

La formación superior es una cosa, pero los humanos pueden ser raros con esas cosas. Que los medio-humanos fueran a clase sólo empezó a pasar en los últimos cien años. ¿Pero que Sollux, cuya especie, no sin motivo, tiene reputación de malicia? Ya, no. Los que todavía van soltando el típico «¡que alguien piense en los niños!» lo habrían mantenido lejos de allí.

“Siendo justos, no creo que a él le interesara mucho ir igualmente.” June se encoje de hombros.

“De hecho, hubiera sido demasiado mayor, ¿verdad? Los demonios no envejecen, ¿no? Habría sido raro que él fuera al instituto con ese aspecto, aunque la imagen mental es genial.” Te ríes mientras te imaginas a Sollux sentado al lado de un Dave preadolescente justo como lo hace ahora.

“De hecho, espera un segundo…” June murmura y se mueve según la cola va avanzando. Va toqueteando su teléfono hasta que finalmente gira la pantalla para enseñarte una foto de Dave, Rose, June y efectivamente Sollux, de adolescentes. Sollux parece de la misma edad que ellos, es claramente más joven en la foto.

“Hostia, ¿en serio es de nuestra edad?” Susurras en shock.

“De hecho, es más joven que yo. No le digas que te lo he dicho.” June te guiña el ojo.

Ella avanza hasta la caja y paga mientras te asombras por esa información. Eso tiene que ser joven para un demonio si tiene, ¿qué, dieciocho? ¿O es que los demonios no funcionan de esa manera? Igual fue cambiando su imagen para adecuarse a la gente con la que iba, puede que sea una forma sutil de cambiar de forma. Estás bastante seguro de que no te lo dirá si le preguntas, pero te da muchísima curiosidad.

“Supongo que eso explica por qué no parece interesarle lo de ir a clase si nunca ha ido a la escuela.” Dices y arrastras tu bandeja hasta la caja para pagar con tu carné de estudiante.

“Sí, supongo que es un gran cambio. Pero es un tío listo, se interesará cuando se encuentre con algo estimulante para él.” June dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer de la caja te devuelve tu carné, gracias a algún milagro todo lo cubre esa matrícula que no tienes que pagar.

“¿Y tú qué, Karkat? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir aquí?” June pregunta.

Miras a tu bandeja frunciendo el ceño mientras os apartáis de la cola.

“Vivía en uno de los bloques de pisos para la gente que no recuerda su pasado y tenían llaves para los apartamentos de allí. Vivía solo y nunca tuve amigos. No sé lo que soy pero sólo necesitas que unos cuantos chavales en el instituto se den cuenta de que eres ALGO y las cosas se van a la mierda muy rápido. La verdad es que me impresiona un poco tener un trabajo y que la gente esté dispuesta a hablar conmigo.” Le cuentas.

“Oh.” June dice con voz de sorpresa.

“Perdón, estoy destrozando los ánimos. ¿A dónde han ido los demás?” Intentas desviar la conversación hacia una distracción y buscas a los demás a tu alrededor. Ah, por allí puedes ver que ya han cogido una mesa.

“¡Pero estoy segura de que no era todo malo! Es verdad que los adolescentes pueden ser malos, pero apuesto a que te lo pasabas bien en tu bloque, ¿verdad? Todos en el mismo barco, debe haber sido una comunidad de verdad, ¿a que sí?” June dice esperanzada mientras empezáis a caminar hacia los demás.

“No, vivir en el gueto de la amnesia mágica no era divertido. Mis vecinos me odiaban y no podía mudarme.” Le dices algo más secamente de lo que era tu intención.

“Karkat, estaba pensando acerca de esta noche.” Rose dice cuando os acercáis a la mesa, con suerte eso cortará tu desafortunada conversación con June.

“¿Sí?” Dices, te sientas y empiezas a sacar la comida de tu bandeja para no acaparar más espacio de la cuenta en la mesa.

“Probablemente deberíamos bajar aquí a cenar a las ocho e ir después.” Rose sugiere.

“¿A dónde vais? Eres demasiado gay para estar yendo con él a una-” Dave empieza.

“¡AY!” Sollux grita y levanta las piernas de debajo de la mesa, de manera que tiene las rodillas contra el pecho.

“Le has dado una patada a la pierna equivocada. Como decía, eres demasiado gay para estar yendo con Karkat a una cita, así que ¿qué vais a hacer?” Dave termina de preguntar.

Rose coge su cuchillo y se lo lanza a Dave, pero este se para en mitad del aire justo delante de su cara. El utensilio rápidamente flota de vuelta a Rose y se derrite encima de su postre.

“Gracias, Sollux. No estaba intentando darte una patada a ti, cuanto menos me disculpo por eso.” Dice ella cansadamente.

“Estabas intentando darle una patada a Dave y lanzarle un cuchillo.” Sollux gruñe.

“Eso, Rose.” Dave sonríe burlonamente.

“¿Si os digo a dónde vamos terminarán las tonterías?” Preguntas, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

“Lo dudo.” Rose masculla, dándole toquecitos a los restos aun brillantes de su postre con el tenedor.

“Tenemos clase de ver el futuro. Interpretación de sueños, tarot, esas cosas. La dan de noche, esta noche de hecho. ¿Contento? ¿Has terminado de divulgar la información personal de los demás?” Le preguntas.

“Eso es todo lo que quería saber. ¿Ves Rose? No tenía que ser un drama.” Dave bufa a su hermana.

“Voy a construir un lujoso mausoleo y a encerrarte dentro cuando todavía estés vivo.” Rose le cuenta sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su postre no comestible.

“¿Por qué quieres ver el futuro?” Sollux pregunta, ignorando las amenazas de muerte ocurriendo a su lado. Te está mirando con curiosidad, sus ojos brillantes, y sus orejas inhumanas están levantadas con atención.

“¿Por qué te importa?” Le replicas inmediatamente.

“¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?” Sollux contraataca inmediatamente.

Tú- ugh. Vale, aceptar que puede que hubiera un percance cultural anteriormente entre los dos y avanzar con el fin de ser sociable, ¿verdad? Esa fue tu decisión.

“En primer lugar, ver el futuro molaría mazo.” Le cuentas, levantando un dedo.

“¿Mazo?” Sollux repite con incredulidad. Lo ignoras.

“En segundo lugar, no es tanto el futuro lo que me interesa, sino el proceso de conseguir conocimiento de fuerzas fuera de mi alcance. Si puedo ver el futuro, quizás pueda ver el pasado.” Razonas.

“Estás intentando recordar cosas.” Sollux dice lentamente.

“Obviamente.” Le dices. ¿Por qué no lo harías?

“No es que lo diga, en plan, para desanimarte ni nada pero la gente ha estado intentando hacer eso muchas veces en los últimos cinco años.” June dice con pesar, como un padre contándole a su hijo que el conejo de Pascua no existe.

“Bueno, yo no lo he intentado. Además, ¿qué tengo que perder?” Razonas.

“Pero-” June empieza.

“Si puedo hacer algo entonces tengo que hacerlo, no importa como de minúsculas sean las posibilidades.” Dices enfáticamente.

Hay una nube de humo rojo y azul y de repente Sollux ya no está. Al menos los demás parecen tan confusos como tú te sientes.

“¿Qué he dicho ahora?” Preguntas.

“Eso ha sido raro.” Jade accede.

“Hey, ¿cómo es que sólo tienes postres? ¡Acabo de darme cuenta!” June se ríe, señalando al plato de Jade. Ciertamente, tiene rollos de canela, bollitos, gelatina y más dulces.

“¡Sólo estoy probando cosas que no podíamos conseguir en la isla, eso es todo! Pero no estoy segura de que esto me esté gustando mucho.” Jade admite y le da un toquecito a la gelatina ambiguamente afrutada con su cuchara.

Hay otro destello de luz y humo de manzana y Sollux ha vuelto, esta vez con salsa picante en la mano. Puede que esta vez no hayas dicho nada malo y él simplemente haya recordado que quería algo de la nevera de su piso. Esa explicación es conveniente, pero no te da la sensación de que sea la correcta. También se está dedicando a echarle salsa picante literalmente a todo lo de su bandeja, pero no vas a cuestionarlo, las rarezas de los demás son sus problemas, no los tuyos.

En tu primera clase de C después de comer explican muchas cosas técnicas que te habías estado leyendo, pero es bueno que te lo expliquen y algunas cosas que no habías terminado de entender cuando estabas estudiando por tu cuenta se aclaran. En el seminario en sí no estáis escribiendo vuestros propios hechizos, más bien evaluando ejemplos que os han dado, de manera que podéis traducirlos con precisión. Dado que el C está escrito en su mayoría en inglés, te pensabas que iba a ser fácil, pero funciona de manera tan diferente del habla natural que te toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarte.

Para el final de la clase, has conseguido traducirlo todo correctamente y crees que le estás cogiendo el tranquillo a la gramática excepcionalmente rígida del idioma.

“Tiene una cierta claridad que llama la atención, pero no hay musicalidad en este idioma. No creo que sea el lenguaje para mí.” June suspira mientras volvéis a vuestra residencia.

“El ~ATH es mucho mejor.” Sollux se pone de acuerdo.

“Me interesaría aprender eso algún día.” Jade le dice.

Los otros continúan sin vosotros cuando Rose y tú os metéis en vuestro piso, os despedís pero aprecias el silencio cuando la puerta se cierra. Te gusta estar en compañía, pero después de pasarte la vida tan aislado, cuesta acostumbrarse.

“Si no fuera por cómo se nota que June quiere que lo haga, les preguntaría cómo se las han apañado para conseguir los apuntes del profesor y el examen de la noche a la mañana. Pero una parte de mi cree que es mejor que no lo sepa.” Rose dice, sin venir a cuento.

“¿Qué, te estás imaginando algún sinsentido estilo _misión imposible_?” Le preguntas y Rose te dirige una mirada astuta y conspiratoria. Quizás eso sea más probable de lo que pensabas. Ella no te da más explicaciones y se va a su habitación, dejándote solo hasta después, cuando iréis a cenar y luego de vuelta a clase.

Al mencionar películas, tus ojos se dirigen a la estupenda televisión de Rose. No pretendes ver _Misión Imposible_ , pero bien podrías relajarte con una película que sea más de tu estilo antes de tener que salir otra vez. Después del típico trasteo inseguro que viene con usar cualquier equipo de televisión con el que no estés familiarizado, finalmente consigues poner Netflix y te acomodas para ver _50 Primeras Citas_. Te lo pasas bien, como siempre. Siempre puedes contar con las pelis románticas con finales felices para hacerte sentir mejor. Por desgracia para cuando Rose y tú entráis a vuestra clase, toda la relajación que habías cultivado después de tanto Adam Sandler se va por la ventana para ser reemplazada por ansiedad. ¿Y si no puedes hacer ninguna de las cosas que te enseñen aquí? ¿y si no aprendes nada?

La clase está en lo alto de una torre, subiendo demasiadas jodidas escaleras y después de eso, más putas escaleras. Cuanto menos, venir a esta clase le vendrá muy bien a tu cardio. La clase en sí está llena de cristales, pilas de tazas de té, tarros de huesos pequeños y un montón de cosas que dan la impresión de que alguien con Diógenes hubiera pasado por un departamento de attrezzo. Ninguno de los muebles de la habitación combina con otro, pero te sientas en una pequeña mesa redonda con Rose y esperáis a que empiece la clase.

“Hmm.” Rose dice dubitativamente, mientras sus ojos escanean las paredes. Miras un mapa estelar enorme durante un momento, parece muy complicado.

“¿Qué piensas?” Le preguntas tan silenciosamente como puedes.

“A mí me llegaban visiones de Cthulhu, fui bendecida con la vista. Todos estos métodos para ver simplemente me parecían trillados y horteras, es a la vez deprimente y humillante tener que estar aquí. No puedo decir que sea una sensación agradable.” Rose dice entre dientes, claramente esperando que sólo la escuches tú. Dudas que nadie más en la clase aprecie sus palabras.

“Sí que parece un poco…” Intentas encontrar la palabra mientras tu mirada se posa en una calavera de cristal.

“¿Cliché?” Rose sugiere, y tú asientes en acuerdo. Eso parece correcto.

Cuando tu profesora entra, la sensación se solidifica. Tiene cadenas y cristales trenzados entre su pelo largo y negro, su ropa es de una tela multicolor y vaporosa, y su comportamiento te da la impresión de que en algún punto de su casa hay un leño con «vive, ríe, ama» grabado, y de que es el tipo de persona que de verdad piensa que los snacks de col están buenos.

“¡Hola clase!” Dice con la respiración entrecortada. Rose y tú compartís una mirada escéptica.

“Estoy encantada de teneros a todos conmigo este semestre, espero poder guiaros para que encontréis vuestro método personal de visión al más allá.” Dice y se gira hacia la pizarra detrás suya.

“Para empezar me gustaría describiros las principales familias de visión secundaria. La primera es cuando una bruja recibe información de una deidad u otro poder superior. Muchos profetas y otros videntes solían estar dentro de este grupo, claro que ya no funciona.” Ella cuenta y escribe «conocimiento otorgado – poder superior» en la pizarra.

Las uñas de Rose se hunden en el mantel de estrellas sobre la mesa entre vosotros.

“La segunda es el conocimiento otorgado a nosotros desde la ultratumba o por parte otros seres incorpóreos. Así que, estas pueden ser las voces de los muertos o de espíritus elementales. Los métodos para esto varían, pero tiene muchas aplicaciones prácticas. Entender que un espíritu de río reaccionará agresivamente puede evitar que se construyan cosas en lugares inapropiados, salvando así de la inundación a las casas de la gente en un futuro. También hay médiums que trabajan con detectives privados, aunque actualmente esos testimonios no son admisibles en un juicio, pueden dirigir una investigación para encontrar más pruebas.” La profesora continúa, esta vez escribiendo «conocimiento otorgado – espíritus». Esto al menos te anima un poco, a pesar de su apariencia y tono de voz, la profesora parece tener bastante en cuenta los usos prácticos de las cosas que enseña. Todo eso implica que sus métodos funcionan de verdad.

“La tercera categoría es el conocimiento que conseguimos de nosotros mismos. A veces esto puede ser una manera de comunicarnos con nosotros mismos a través del tiempo, o de adivinar cosas que sabemos subconscientemente. Aunque esta última rama es complicada, la mayoría de la gente la ha experimentado en cierto modo. Todos hemos tenido la experiencia de decidir algo a cara o cruz y cuando cae nos damos cuenta de que sabíamos nuestra decisión desde el principio, porque sentimos alivio o deseamos que hubiera caído la otra cara de la moneda. Nuestra mente intuitiva sabe más que nosotros, y esta es una manera de recuperar ese conocimiento.” Ella sigue. Esa de ahí es la que te interesa de VERDAD. Lo que sea que te pasara a ti y a los demás que perdieron la memoria no puede ser absoluto, todos los hechizos deben tener alguna debilidad, alguna alternativa. Todo lo que quieres saber es quién y qué eres, ¡tienes derecho a ese conocimiento, joder!

“La última categoría es muy parecida a la tercera. Se refiere a sacar información de otras personas. En algunos casos sus cuerpos físicos, como en el ejemplo de leer las palmas, y a veces en otros sentidos, como en el caso de examinar el aura de alguien. Este último tipo es muy complicado de hacer sin tener primero las habilidades de leerse a uno mismo.” Termina.

Las dos últimas categorías de la pizarra son «conocimiento de uno mismo» y «conocimiento de los demás». La profesora suelta su tiza y se gira para mirar a la clase con una sonrisa.

“Naturalmente estas cosas pueden solaparse, algunos métodos funcionan bien con múltiples familias de conocimiento y a veces dos encajan bien juntas. Podrías pedirle ayuda a un espíritu para interpretar la suerte de otra persona, dándole contexto a la información que tienes.” Ella explica.

“¿Cómo se nos va a evaluar en esta asignatura? ¿Tendrá que ver con cómo de bien se nos da conseguir información?” Otro estudiante pregunta y silenciosamente le agradeces por preguntar lo que tú no te atrevías a hacer.

Tu profesora niega con la cabeza, haciendo que su bisutería tintinee levemente.

“No, eso no sería justo. Cada semana explicaré un método nuevo de adivinación y os daré los medios para que lo intentéis. Entonces esa semana os daré la tarea de intentar usar ese método y escribiréis vuestras experiencias y una redacción relacionada que os mandaré cada semana. Lo que pasa con este campo es que incluso las personas más hábiles entre nosotros no son capaces de usar todos los métodos, a cada uno le va bien algo diferente. Así que es para beneficio de todos que esta asignatura sea una oportunidad de ir probando métodos. Doy asignaturas en profundidad sobre muchos de ellos si aprobáis esta clase, y tengo compañeros con sus propias especialidades si encontráis algo que os funcione.” Dice.

Eso parece razonable. Te dan una cosa, la pruebas, informas al respecto y repetís. Probablemente no te salve de la barrera educacional de ser malo en algo, pero probablemente haga que descartes muchas cosas que no funcionan. Además, tienes una compañera de piso que querrá estudiar esto contigo.

“En primer lugar, empezaremos con lo básico. ¡La Ouija!” Tu profesora dice alegremente y saca una caja.

Puede que esta clase ya haya agudizado tus habilidades de percepción extrasensorial, porque definitivamente acabas de sentir una ola de desesperación proveniente de Rose.


	3. El hechizo

“Los plazos comienzan cada día justo después de dar la medianoche, así que es muy importante que para el final de cada día hayamos registrado todas las devoluciones de libros. Es esencial comprobar todas las cajas de depósito de libros en la última media hora antes de medianoche. Intentaremos limitar cómo de tarde te ponemos los horarios dado que no eres nocturno, pero acabaré arrastrándote al menos a un turno de noche para que sepas como va.” Kanaya explica, dándole palmaditas a una caja de depósito de libros.

“Vale, si un estudiante devuelve un libro por aquí, ¿entonces qué?” Preguntas.

Kanaya abre la caja de depósito de libros y saca una pila de libros, poniéndolos entre tus brazos.

“Los llevamos de vuelta a la oficina y los registramos, comprobamos que no hayan sufrido daños y comprobamos la fecha de devolución. Ven conmigo.” Ella explica y te guía de vuelta a la oficina de cristal.

Los dos os sentáis juntos dentro con vuestro montón de libros devueltos.

“Todos estos son libros normales, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es comprobar que están en buenas condiciones. Los revisamos para estar seguros de que nadie ha escrito en ellos o subrayado nada y entonces comprobamos la fecha. Si es antes o en la fecha de devolución y está bien, lo volvemos a registrar en el sistema y lo ponemos en la pila de devoluciones.” Dice mientras señala un carrito a un lado.

“Vale, digamos que abro este libro y alguien ha escrito en él o han arrancado una página. Algo horrible como eso, ¿qué ocurre entonces?” Preguntas.

“Bueno, si alguien ha pintarrajeado un libro se les pondrá una multa. Nos aseguramos de que paguen usando la firma mágica de su tarjeta de la biblioteca, siendo que en los términos y condiciones aceptan las multas y los castigos. Tenemos una maldición que mueve todo el texto añadido, subrayado y tal a la piel del transgresor. Empezando por la cara. El texto sólo lo podemos quitar nosotros cuando hayan pagado la multa y sufrido cualquier otro castigo que la señora Paint decida. Vandalismo de verdad como arrancar una página está por encima de nuestra jurisdicción y esos casos van directamente a la propia señora Paint, pero eso no ha pasado en todos los años que llevo aquí, no quiero ni pensar en lo que ella podría hacer.” Kanaya tiembla en horror un momento.

“Madre mía, ¿y qué hacemos si un libro simplemente va tarde?” Preguntas, casi temiendo la respuesta.

“A medianoche cualquier libro fuera de plazo es marcado en nuestro sistema informático y les mandamos un correo detallando lo que nos deben y cómo la multa irá aumentando con el tiempo.” Explica.

Oh, eso no parece tan malo.

“Por supuesto, nos dimos cuenta de que la gente no comprobaba esos correos, así que ahora también los maldice con una marca negra en la mano que va creciendo según avanza el tiempo.” Dice a la ligera.

Ah. Vale entonces.

“No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre eso cuando me dieron mi carné de estudiante.” Susurras con horror.

“Está en algún punto de la letra pequeña en la parte de atrás de un panfleto en alguna parte del paquete de bienvenida creo, nadie se lee nunca la letra pequeña. Probablemente les tengas que explicar esto a muchos otros alumnos de primer año que tampoco la leyeron.” Kanaya te cuenta.

Vas a asegurarte de nunca devolver un libro tarde. Kanaya te sonríe animadamente y sigue enseñándote cómo escanear los libros y los dos os sentáis ahí registrando libros y organizándolos en el orden correcto en el carrito de devoluciones. Ella te enseña cómo saber dónde deberían ir guardados los libros de la biblioteca y cómo usar la función de búsqueda en los ordenadores de la biblioteca, para que puedas ayudar a la gente a encontrar cosas. La segunda mitad de tu primer turno va de manera relativamente normal hasta que solo te queda media hora antes de que termines.

“Bueno, tengo que enseñarte la sección de libros peligrosos. Tienes que pasar algunas pruebas antes de que podamos dejar que te acerques a ellos, pero creo que deberías verlos sólo para que entiendas cómo de importante es que no te les acerques. Ven conmigo.” Kanaya dice y te guía fuera de la oficina. Le da la vuelta a un cartelito en la puerta mientras sale, dice que volveréis pronto.

Para tu sorpresa Kanaya te lleva primero a la sala de personal que te enseñaron cuando llegaste al turno. Se agacha y abre la nevera, coge un _tupper_ que tiene algo que parece húmedo en su interior. Sin ninguna explicación, te hace seguirla otra vez fuera y a los ascensores. Un pase de su identificación os abre la opción de bajar.

“Tenemos algunos miembros del personal que trabajan en restaurar textos antiguos, y esos los guardamos aquí abajo, pero tú no lidiarás con ellos. También tenemos textos que han sido apartados mientras se espera a que se revisen porque la información que contienen está peligrosamente equivocada, ya sea porque los textos están obsoletos o porque haya habido errores de imprenta. También tenemos los libros peligrosos.” Explica.

Las puertas del ascensor os alertan cuando se abren y ella te guía a un espacio limpio y abierto. Un hombre de apariencia cansada está sentado en un banco al fondo de la habitación, inclinado sobre un libro con un bastoncillo en la mano mientras lo pasa por la página. A un lado de la habitación hay estanterías llenas de libros.

“¿Se apartan muchos libros por esos motivos?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Bueno, después del Acontecimiento, muchos hechizos se volvieron inestables e intentarlos sería imprudente, así que se han apartado por seguridad. Los guardamos porque siguen pudiéndose leer y el conocimiento sigue siendo relevante, pero necesita ser de manera segura y probablemente con supervisión. Algunos de estos libros también fueron dañados en accidentes, el profesorado es bastante culpable de eso.” Kanaya chasquea la lengua en desaprobación ante eso último. Te compadeces de cualquiera que tenga que ir a Kanaya o a la señora Paint y decirles que han dañado un libro.

Kanaya te guía a una gran hilera de jaulas al fondo de la habitación, pasa su identificación y entra, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejándote fuera.

“Esta es la jaula más grande que tenemos, los libros que hablan de temas peligrosos. Así que pueden ser hechizos ilegales, como resucitar a los muertos o hechizos que causen plagas, ese tipo de cosas. Algunos son libros perfectamente razonables, pero si se usan mal su conocimiento es peligroso. Cualquier cosa que afecte a las leyes de la física a gran escala está aquí, junto con cualquier cosa que altere los límites de la realidad. Son textos avanzados muy útiles, pero no dejamos que gente no cualificada se acerque a ellos por razones obvias, incluyéndote a ti a menos que pases ciertas pruebas.” Dice, haciendo gestos a una enorme jaula de libros.

“Me siento algo más seguro sabiendo que esos están bajo llave.” Estás de acuerdo y Kanaya sonríe ante tu admisión. Tiemblas al pensar en lo que podría pasar si alguien que no supiera lo que hace fuera trasteando con la realidad. Afortunadamente para todos, tu culo recién contratado está aquí para salvar al mundo. Seguro que todos se sienten más seguros sabiendo ESO, ¿heh?

“Esta segunda sección son los libros malditos. En el pasado, las brujas y criaturas solían proteger sus libros, maldiciéndolos para que nadie pudiera robar sus conocimientos. Para la mayoría tenemos contrahechizos, pero obviamente necesitas pedir cita para eso y están aquí para que nadie los coja sin las protecciones adecuadas.” Kanaya explica y entonces se mueve a la tercera jaula contigo siguiéndola por fuera de los barrotes.

“Estos… estos son los niños difíciles.” Kanaya dice, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el _tupper_.

Se te abren los ojos cuando ves algo en las estanterías MOVERSE.

“Algunos de estos libros están vivos o al menos animados para parecerlo, algunos están malditos de una manera que no podemos deshacer. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, toques ninguno. Algunos intentarán manipularte para que los cojas, lanzando un hechizo de fascinación sobre tu mente para forzarte a hacerlo. No debes tocarlos. Lo digo en serio.” Kanaya insiste.

Ella abre la jaula, se mete rápidamente y la cierra tras de sí. Varios libros de una estantería se lanzan hacia ella, parándose sólo gracias a las cadenas enganchadas a sus cubiertas. Kanaya abre la tapa del _tupper_ , fresca como una rosa, y empieza a lanzarles pedazos de carne a los libros, los cuales los «mastican» con un deleitado crujido de páginas. Te quedas mirando como un marcapáginas recorre el borde de la portada de un libro como si fuera una persona relamiéndose los labios.

Cuando Kanaya ha terminado de dar de comer a los libros que parecen necesitar que les den de comer, saca un portapapeles de la bolsa que lleva en su cadera y empieza a tachar cosas en él.

“¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?” Preguntas.

“Asegurándome de que todos los libros están aquí y de que ninguno ha escapado o convencido a alguien de sacarlo. Pero para ser justos, eso no ha pasado en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. La gente ha intentado sacarlos anteriormente, estudiantes de máster que andaban por aquí sin la cantidad adecuada de resistencia mental que cayeron víctimas de los libros. Los encontramos intentando abrir las jaulas, pero están construidas para aguantar ese tipo de cosas.” Ella dice y tacha más cosas.

El metal entre vosotros brilla y tú, curioso, pasas los dedos por encima de uno de los barrotes de la jaula exterior. Está suave al tacto pero tiene otra textura que puedes sentir, aunque no con tus dedos. Es como morder papel de aluminio o darte en los dientes con un tenedor, una sensación donde no sueles sentir nada. Es una vibración poderosa, y tú instintivamente sabes que esto es una protección, que mantiene las cosas fuera. Tu mirada se desvía hasta los otros barrotes y te preguntas si esos se centran en mantener las cosas dentro.

Kanaya sigue tachando libros de la lista, ve que están todos presentes y contados, afortunadamente. Cuando termina sale de la jaula, la cierra con llave y te lleva de vuelta a la planta baja. Tu turno era solo formativo así que has terminado por ahora, pero tienes una pregunta para ella.

“Kanaya… mi clase de xenobiología es horrible, así que estamos investigando por nuestra cuenta. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías decirme dónde sería un buen lugar para buscar información veraz sobre los vampiros? No quiero aprender cosas erróneas y perpetuar mentiras o información equivocada, pero también tengo claro que no es tu trabajo educarme sobre ello.” Dices. Eres reacio a pedirle esto pero ella es tu mejor opción, si te dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con ello no pasaría nada, pero sería descuidado no preguntar. ¿Verdad?

“Oh.” Kanaya dice y parece pensárselo unos momentos.

“Bueno, no toda la información es aplicable a todos los vampiros, pero ciertamente puedo dirigirte hacia algunas fuentes básicas. Tenemos algunos libros que creo que te irían bien, uno es una visión histórica de los vampiros y otro es una guía más moderna. También puedo enseñarte una página web que sirve como lugar de paso para vampiros neófitos hoy en día.” Ella dice.

“¿De verdad? Oh guau, ¡eso me ayudaría muchísimo!” Le dices con gran interés.

Kanaya conmovida por tu entusiasmo, así que te lleva de vuelta a la oficina y busca los libros por ti, a la vez que te da un papelito con el link escrito. Sacas los libros y te vuelves a la residencia. Cuando abres la puerta, te recibe la visión de Rose dándole golpes a la batidora contra la encimera.

“¡No preguntes!” Te suelta antes de que puedas abrir la boca. Levantas las manos como señal de sumisión y cuidadosamente te diriges a tu habitación, no te vas a meter en lo que sea que fuera eso.

Tienes clases de alquimia toda la tarde, pero vas a esconderte aquí dentro hasta que Rose termine de hacer lo que sea que le esté haciendo a la batidora. Te sientas frente a tu portátil y curiosamente pones la página web que te ha dicho Kanaya.

El diseño del sitio web es un poco antiguo, pero funciona perfectamente. Hay varios links en los laterales pero el texto principal de la página te llama la atención primero.

_«Si sospechas que tú o alguien de tu entorno pueda haberse convertido en un vampiro, esperamos que esta página pueda responder tus dudas y aclarar cualquier malentendido que pueda haber._

_En primer lugar, el vampirismo no se puede invertir. Una persona puede convertirse en vampiro de dos maneras, la primera y más común es ser mordida por otro vampiro con la intención de convertir al mordido, o también puede ocurrir con varias mordeduras a lo largo del tiempo sin importar la intención. La segunda manera es ser maldito, pero esta es bastante rara. Esa magia se ha perdido y era en un pasado muy lejano una maldición de los dioses o de sus sirvientes más poderosos. Ha habido algunos casos en la actualidad, pero esos se han dado en ladrones de tumbas antiguas que han activado dichas maldiciones ancestrales. Si eres un vampiro, lo más normal es que esto haya sido por culpa de una mordedura._

_A pesar de nuestras palabras, no consideramos que el vampirismo sea una maldición, simplemente una condición diferente. Tampoco estamos muertos o no-muertos, y la comunidad vampírica moderna se opone a esos términos, ¡aunque los vampiros de más edad pueden tener opiniones diferentes!_

_Normalmente, si te han transformado en vampiro, el vampiro que te ha creado es responsable de ayudarte con el proceso de transición. Pero por varios motivos esto no pasa siempre, así que si sospechas que te puedas estar convirtiendo en vampiro aquí tenemos una lista de los síntomas:_

_– Sensibilidad a la luz solar_

_La luz del sol es letal para los vampiros, este suele ser el primer síntoma del que la gente se da cuenta cuando se convierten en vampiros. La exposición al sol no te matará inmediatamente a menos que estés muy debilitado, pero una exposición prolongada eventualmente te matará. Algunos vampiros pueden aguantar horas, y otros sólo unos minutos. Los símbolos sagrados y el agua bendita también pueden causar mucho daño ((REVISIÓN: Desde El Acontecimiento los símbolos sagrados ya no parecen funcionar, pero el agua bendita hecha de antemano sigue haciéndolo)), así que también deberías evitarlos._

_– Crecimiento de los colmillos_

_Que se te afilen los dientes o que se te caigan y vuelvan a salirte es un signo común de vampirismo, pero también puede ocurrir por otros motivos. Estos serían la licantropía, maldiciones, o reacciones a ciertos hechizos y/o ingredientes. Si este es tu único síntoma, sería recomendable considerar otras causas._

_– Apariencia pálida o luminosa._

_La piel de los vampiros suele parecer más clara o ceniza de lo que era antes de convertirse, y este es parcialmente el culpable de la impresión de que los vampiros están muertos. Además, a algunos vampiros les brilla la piel, lo cual es más común en vampiros cuyo linaje puede seguirse hasta el Oriente Medio o Asia. (nota: esto no se refiere a tu etnia humana o a la del vampiro que te convirtió, sino más bien a dónde remonta la cadena de conversión, siendo que esto es un estado hereditario)_

_– Dificultad para entrar a sitios_

_Los vampiros necesitan permiso para entrar a un espacio interior cerrado que tenga un propietario privado y donde alguien esté viviendo. Un hogar necesita permiso, un ayuntamiento no. No necesitas permiso para entrar a una casa en la que vives, y no pueden desahuciarte de tu propia casa, pero sí que pueden echarte de una casa a la que te han invitado si el residente realiza un ritual específico._

_– Pérdida del reflejo y no aparecer en cámara_

_Estos pueden ser algo frustrantes, siendo que en la vida moderna muchas cosas dependen de las fotografías. El reconocimiento facial del iPhone no funcionará y las cámaras no te reconocerán para nada. Nuestros links sobre documentación tienen más información sobre qué hacer cuando esto te pase._

_– Dificultad o inhabilidad para comer_

_Los vampiros se sustentan a base de sangre. Algunos vampiros son capaces de comer carne cruda en pequeñas cantidades, y la mayoría pueden beber líquidos que no son sangre, pero dichos líquidos varían de vampiro a vampiro. Algunos pueden beber batidos o sopas, pero otros no pueden soportar nada que no sea agua o sangre. Las tolerancias individuales varían, y un buen indicador de cómo será la tuya es la tolerancia del vampiro que te mordió. Algunos vampiros neófitos que se están acostumbrando no poder comer sugieren ir eliminando ese instinto a través del ritual de ‘masticar y escupir’, de manera que la costumbre de comer y saborear la comida se preserva sin hacerte enfermar. Recomendamos que si esto se llega a usar, sea sólo de manera temporal._

_El odio al ajo, no ser capaces de cruzar agua corriente, la compulsión de contar cosas, etc. son mitos. ¡Si no tenías problemas con estas cosas antes de convertirte, te irá bien después! :D»_

No crees haber visto a Kanaya comer, pero la has visto beber té. También mencionó no salir en las fotografías pero definitivamente la has visto expuesta a la luz del sol. ¿Y eso? Investigas más en la página web, pero no puedes ver más información acerca de la luz solar aparte de cómo de letal es.

En su lugar te giras hasta los libros introductorios que Kanaya mencionó y te vas al índice para buscar la luz del sol.

_«Luz solar, insensibilidad… p82»_

Te vas a esa página y empiezas a leer.

_«Las antiguas leyendas sobre los vampiros dicen que estos supuestamente tenían poderes diferentes a los de sus compañeros más modernos. Si esto es por una variación en los linajes más antiguos y algún tipo de ‘derivación genética’ o simplemente se deba a fuentes poco fiables de historias antiguas, es debatible._

_Una vampira menos conocida es una mujer conocida como ‘Dolorosa’, quien alrededor del 30-33 E.C. entró sin invitación a la casa de un oficial romano en mitad del día. Una vez dentro, se dice que los drenó mortalmente o que simplemente mató a todos los que estaban en su interior, salvo a los niños que escaparon y contaron la historia. La habilidad de caminar a la luz del día y entrar a una casa sin invitación han suscitado muchas dudas sobre si esta mujer de verdad era una vampira, o si quizás era alguna otra cosa. Alternativamente, la historia puede ser completamente inventada, no tenemos manera de saberlo._

_Dolorosa entonces supuestamente salió del edificio y nunca fue vista de nuevo. Su nombre aparece más veces en mis estudios, pero apenas hay pruebas concretas de que sea la misma mujer. Pero naturalmente, esta mujer destaca como el único ejemplo conocido de un vampiro caminando a la luz del sol sin sufrir daño alguno.»_

Huh. Eso es raro, te preguntas ¿qué podría haber sido esa mujer si no era una vampira? ¿Puede que perteneciera a alguna especie devora-humanos? Puede que esta sólo prefiriera la sangre. Pero si este fuera el caso, ¿entonces cómo es que Kanaya puede aguantar la luz y por qué nadie se lo cuestiona?

Para tu vergüenza también tienes dudas acerca de otras cosas de las que has oído en la mitología vampírica, sobre que son capaces de poner a la gente bajo control mental. ¿Podría estar Kanaya apartando esa pregunta para que nadie piense en ella? Eso es algo terrible de pensar sobre ella, aunque entiendes que si por algún motivo es diferente, Kanaya quiera tener privacidad. Los humanos pueden ser… no muy buenos. Con lo mayor que probablemente es, sin duda estará familiarizada con eso, así que no la culparías por ser cautelosa acerca de ello.

¿Cómo le dices todo eso sin que se note que estás pensando esas cosas? Si vas a ser comprensivo ella necesita saber sobre qué. Ugh, esto es un caos.

Tu muñeca vibra y sacas tu móvil del amuleto para ver que te está sonando la alarma para ir a clase. Supones que lo de los vampiros es un problema para el Karkat del Futuro, le acabas endosando todos tus problemas a ese pobre infeliz, y él invariablemente tampoco resuelve nada cuando se convierte en Karkat del Presente. Joder, que le den a ese tío, es casi tan malo como Karkat del Pasado, quien es responsable de muchísima mierda. Por no mencionar a Karkat del Pasado Pasado, quien se ha largado de la memoria colectiva como un padre ausente sin siquiera una tarjeta de feliz cumpleaños cada año.

Espera, vas a llegar tarde a este ritmo. ¡Mierda!

Andas a clase mientras intentas apartar los pensamientos sobre el vampirismo, y cuando entras te encuentras con que algunos de tus amigos ya están aquí. Te das cuenta inmediatamente de que esta clase es más pequeña que en las otras asignaturas que has tenido. Las clases de alquimia de Rose son en un horario diferente a las tuyas, de ahí que hayas venido solo. También parece que Jade tiene otro horario, porque de tu grupo solo están Dave, Sollux y June.

Dave te saluda casualmente con dos dedos, porque aparentemente es demasiado guay para agitar la mano igual que es demasiado guay para los apretones de manos. Te diriges a la mesa grande en la que están sentados. Las mesas en sí te recuerdan a las clases de química del instituto, con sus mesas altas y taburetes, además de todo el equipo técnico encima de ellas. Te pillas el asiento al lado de Dave, agradecido de que siga libre, porque es el último asiento libre de la mesa. Quieres hacer amigos, pero santo cielo, ¿hablar con extraños? Eso es demasiado.

Puede que por esto no tengas amigos.

“¿Qué hay, tío?” Dave te da la bienvenida mientras te sientas incómodamente en el taburete alto.

“No mucho, sólo estaba investigando sobre los vampiros antes de venir. ¿Y tú?” Le preguntas.

“Yo… también estaba proactivamente avanzando con mi tarea de investigar…” Dave duda.

“Hombres lobo.” Le recuerdas.

“Ya lo sabía.” Dice, mintiendo descaradamente.

“No creo que tenga mucho mérito avanzar con el trabajo, es que era eso o intentar convencer a Rose de que probara a usar la Ouija conmigo otra vez.” Suspiras.

“¿Para vuestra clase de ver el futuro o cómo se llame? ¿Cómo os fue eso?” Dave pregunta.

Volvisteis de la clase esa noche con las cajas a salvo en vuestras respectivas bolsas de contención. Rose decidió que si ibais a intentar usar esa cosa, bien podíais hacerlo directamente, arrancaros la tirita de golpe o algo así. No pasó nada de nada y Rose se puso muy petulante acerca de cómo algo tan inútil nunca iba a funcionar. Crees que tus probabilidades de convencerla para intentarlo de nuevo están en números negativos.

“Oh, así de bien, ¿heh?” Dave dice, inhalando fuerte entre dientes.

“No funcionó. Ella no creía que lo fuera a hacer, pero estoy bastante seguro de que le sentó bastante mal de todos modos.” Admites.

“Suena razonable. A mi ya me tiene pasmado que se apuntara a esa clase en primer lugar. Admitir que no puede hacer algo que solía poder hacer es como admitir que se equivocó, y eso no es algo que Rose haga.” Dave te cuenta.

“Sé cómo de mierdoso es perder la memoria, no puedo imaginarme cómo de horrible debe ser perder una habilidad como esa. Es decir, a mi ya no me queda dignidad, voy a la clase por la más ligera esperanza de poder recuperar la memoria. Rose parece alguien con más amor propio que yo, así que entiendo por qué debe escocerle eso. Solo espero no estarlo empeorando.” Suspiras.

“Creo que te irá bien.” Dave dice misteriosamente.

“¡No, no, no, no me importa lo que digas! ¡Tus opiniones son malas, están equivocadas y no las escucho!” June suelta.

“¿De qué-” Le susurras a Dave mientras Sollux trata de defender su opinión a la vez que June insiste a voces que no le está escuchando.

“Discuten sobre esa serie, _Jackass_. Confía en mí, no quieres meterte ahí.” Dave dice en voz baja.

Por suerte, te libras de meterte ahí o de escuchar nada al respecto porque el profesor entra y empieza a prepararse. Os pide que firméis vuestros nombres en el papel al frente de la clase y Sollux se levanta y dice que lo hará él.

“Firma por los cuatro, ¿vale?” Dave le recuerda. Sollux hace un gesto vago de la mano en su dirección y se va al frente de la clase. En ese momento de silencio, tus ojos examinan la clase. Tu profesor tiene unas pintas desgastadas que tienen un aire muy a lo científico loco, y solo puedes imaginarte que esta clase se ha estado usando durante varios años, porque hay varios altares al frente de la habitación. A cada lado de la pizarra hay un altar con una escultura. Inmediatamente sabes que estás viendo a Hermes a un lado, con su bastón alado y rostro juvenil. Al otro lado está Thoth, la deidad egipcia. Ni siquiera sabes cómo lo sabes, pero lo haces, el conocimiento estaba simplemente enterrado en alguna parte de tu mente.

Tu profesor comienza a explicar el inicio de la alquimia a lo largo de la historia, y entonces se va en una tangente sobre el sistema de humores en la medicina antigua, finalmente terminando cuando se para un par de minutos para escribirse una nota a si mismo en una libreta que saca de su chaqueta. Cuando levanta la vista de eso, parece sorprendido de que sigáis ahí, y te empieza a dar la impresión de que es ÉL quien no está del todo ahí.

“¡En fin! La mejor manera de aprender alquimia es mediante la práctica. Experimentación, ese es el modo. Tengo una tarea aquí. ¿Dónde la…?” El profesor trastabilla un momento hasta que encuentra una pila de papeles en mitad de su escritorio. Ingeniosamente escondidos, aparentemente.

Se pasea por la clase emparejando a la gente en sus mesas y dándoles una hoja de papel con instrucciones. Te pilla por sorpresa cuando te empareja con Dave y pone a Sollux con June. Sollux parece ligeramente molesto por no poder trabajar con Dave, pero parece lo suficientemente distraído cuando June empieza a preguntarle qué narices son algunas de las cosas.

“Sería útil si alguna de estas instrucciones nos dijera cómo se llaman estas cosas.” Dave señala, aparentemente teniendo el mismo problema.

“Teníamos un libro de texto, ¿verdad? Eso tiene que explicar algo.” Sugieres y metes la mano en tu mochila. Mentalmente llamas al objeto y notas cómo su lomo te golpea la palma, sacas el libro y sueltas tu mochila en el suelo.

“Más vale que lo haga, esta mierda es cara.” Dave suelta una risita al exhalar.

El libro es, por suerte, razonablemente útil y después de cinco minutos habéis nombrado todas las cosas que os han dado y podéis empezar con las instrucciones en sí.

“Primero pon 20 gramos de carbono en la placa de Petri.” Lees.

“¿Por qué cojones estamos siquiera usando el sistema métrico, no ganamos la guerra contra los británicos para usar el sistema métrico ahora.” Dave divaga mientras empieza a echar polvo de carbono en la placa de Petri igualmente.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no fue así.” Recalcas.

“Bueno, edúcame, Señor Profe.” Dave replica.

“No soy tu profesor.” Le dices.

“¿Es eso- Has dicho 20 gramos, ¿no? ¿Te parece que esto está bien?” Dave pregunta, haciendo un paréntesis en vuestra tontísima conversación. Inclinas la cabeza a un lado para echarle un vistazo a la báscula.

“Sí, parece correcto.” Dices, y miras a tu lista para continuar con el siguiente paso.

“En cualquier caso, definitivamente te das aires de profe. Mírate, leyendo las instrucciones, intentando aprenderme algo.” Dave dice y ves el atisbo de una sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

“¿Ves? Son frases como esa y comentarios sobre la «guerra contra Gran Bretaña» los que me hacen dudar de la afirmación de June de que fuiste a la escuela. O si no, empezaré a dudar de la calidad de las escuelas del estado de Nueva York.” Dices, meneando la punta de tu boli en su cara con desaprobación.

“Mírate, preparándote para darme un sermón. Apuesto a que de verdad que hablas y hablas durante siglos intentando enseñarle cosas a la gente. Desprendes esa energía, ¿sabes?” Dave dice y ahí está, otra vez, ese atisbo de diversión.

“Tus acusaciones enteramente correctas pero infundadas sobre mi personalidad van a herir mis sentimientos, Dave.” Dices secamente y esto consigue hacer que Dave se ría. Se echa hacia delante con la fuerza de su propia diversión, con los hombros temblándole de la risa.

“Joder, tío, no puedes ser divertido así de la nada. Te cargarás a alguien.” Dave dice cuando se recupera.

“Esto te enseñará a estar preparado entonces, ¿no?” Le contestas.

“¿Ves? Lo estás volviendo a hacer.” Dave se burla y ahora eres tú quien intenta no reírse fuerte en clase.

“Cállate, caraculo, y pon el carbón en lo del círculo mágico.” Le ordenas.

“¿Te refieres que ponga el carbono en el círculo alquímico de transmutación?” Dave pregunta, tan naturalmente que le das un codazo.

A pesar del cachondeo entre los dos, Dave y tú conseguís pesarlo todo y lo ponéis en la parte correcta del círculo. Conectáis el círculo a una bombilla, y te das cuenta de que al otro lado de la mesa se está dando trabajo mucho menos productivo. June está poniendo las puntas de la bombilla en la lengua bífida de Sollux, haciendo que esta se encienda y provocando que los dos empiecen a reírse de manera irritante.

“Así que… ¿para qué es el globo?” Dave pregunta finalmente, estirando el globo deshinchado en la mesa.

“Uh.” Frunces el ceño y te relees las instrucciones. Dave se inclina, con su hombro rozando el tuyo mientras él también lee.

“Soy un idiota.” Mascullas.

“Hey, lo has dicho tú, no yo.” Dave dice con ironía y agarra el frasco que habías omitido en las instrucciones. Hace un embudo con papel, mete dentro el carbono y fija el globo a la boquilla del frasco para que lo cubra.

“Va, entonces, estamos convirtiendo carbono en helio, ¿verdad? Conversión atómica directa, así que por eso tenemos el globo, para no perder nada. Además, tendremos tres veces más de eso y será más grande porque es un gas a esta temperatura, así que ea.” Dave asiente.

Miras de él a las instrucciones y viceversa.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has…? La prueba del final de la ficha es averiguar a qué lo hemos cambiado basándonos en esto, ¿cómo sabes las respuesta cuando aún no lo hemos hecho?” Le preguntas con incredulidad.

“Si yo estuviera enseñando esta clase querría darles a los estudiantes un material con el que no puedan hacerse daño para su primer intento. Los gases nobles no reaccionan una mierda. También tenemos carbono, el cual tiene un peso atómico de seis, y el helio de dos. Seis es tres veces dos, tío. Creo que sólo tenemos la bombilla para pillar la energía sobrante en caso de que la caguemos.” Dave explica.

Miras a los elementos encima de la mesa, los cuales venían incluidos con vuestras instrucciones y te das cuenta de que tiene razón. No sabes si ha hecho trampa o simplemente sabía eso, pero rápidamente vas ajustando tus ideas sobre cómo de astuto es Dave. Sólo porque hable como un gilipollas no significa que lo sea.

“¿Ahora quién enseña a quién?” Dices finalmente.

“El alumno ha superado al maestro.” Dave dice solemnemente y da una pequeña reverencia desde su silla.

“No dices más que tonterías.” Le dices con un suspiro y Dave se encoje de hombros, como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

“¿Crees que podríamos usar la alquimia para transformarte en alguien menos irritante?” Le chinchas.

“Oh, lo dudo. Si hubiera alguna manera mágica de hacer eso, Rose ya la habría encontrado. Un verano la irrité tanto que literalmente me tiró de una cascada.” Dave te informa.

“¡Es verdad, lo hizo!” June se ríe ruidosamente, habiendo pillado esa parte de vuestra conversación.

“¿Por qué estamos hablando de las incursiones fratricidas de Rose?” Sollux pregunta con curiosidad, volviendo a ser repentinamente no-hostil. ¡No lo entiendes!

Dave les dice que no se preocupen por eso, así que los dos os volvéis a poner manos a la obra. Rellenáis los últimos símbolos que os faltaban, de manera que te recuerdan a los espacios en blanco del círculo de teletransporte, añadiendo así los detalles específicos de este experimento. El símbolo del carbono, y la instrucción de dividirlo en tercios. En cuanto cierras la última línea la magia alquímica prende. Con un destello de luz brillante, el globo de repente se infla y el polvo de carbono en el fondo del frasco se desvanece.

“Madre mía.” Susurras asombrado.

Antes de que puedas pararlo, Dave pellizca la parte de abajo del globo y lo saca del frasco, se gira hacia ti e inhala una bocanada enorme de su interior.

“¡Dave! ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Y su fuera gas de cloro o algo así?!” Le espetas.

“ _Te dije que todo iría bien, Karkat._ ” Dave dice con voz aguda y chillona.

Es helio, él tenía razón.

“Serás gilipollas, vas- vas a darme un infarto o algo.” Resoplas, echándote sobre la mesa.

“ _Oooh, ea ea Karkat te_ dije que sería helio.” Dave te consuela mientras su voz va volviendo a la normalidad.

“No, que te jodan, ahora soy partidario de la iniciativa «tirar a Dave de una cascada».” Gruñes desde la mesa.

La clase se va calmando y vuestro profesor os da algunas instrucciones sobre qué leer antes de la siguiente clase, pero no está demasiado claro. De todos modos, tu grupo vuelve a la residencia y resulta que os encontráis con Rose cuando ella sale del edificio mientras vosotros entráis.

“Ah, Sollux, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Voy a llegar tarde pero mi televisión está rota, ¿podrías arreglarla por mí, por favor?” Rose pregunta mientras pasa por vuestro lado.

“¿Qué le pasa?” Sollux pregunta.

“No funciona, tengo que irme. ¡Gracias!” Rose dice por encima de su hombro y se va corriendo. Sollux la mira mientras se va, con la boca medio abierta y con un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

“¡Buena suerte con eso!” June se ríe y le da una palmada en la espalda. Dave parece encontrar esto igualmente divertido, ya que los dos entran al edificio riéndose juntos. Cuando le miras de nuevo, Sollux te está observando en silencio.

“¿Qué?” Le preguntas bruscamente.

“Tú eres el que tiene la llave de ese piso.” Dice.

“¿No puedes teletransportarte?” Dices mientras entras al edificio de todos modos, él está justo detrás de ti mientras andas.

“¿No puedes tú correr? ¿Por qué no estás corriendo hasta allí ahora mismo, si es algo que puedes hacer?” Sollux replica.

Bueno, de acuerdo, puede que canse más.

“Vale, te has hecho entender.” Mascullas y te diriges escaleras arriba con Sollux siguiéndote en silencio. Te sigue todo el camino hasta tu apartamento y entra detrás de ti cuando abres la puerta. La televisión parece estar apagada así que dejas que Sollux se ponga con lo suyo mientras se dirige hacia allí.

Tus ojos caen sobre la Ouija en vuestra mesa de comedor y supones que deberías intentarlo otra vez. Probar de nuevo sin Rose presente parece la mejor opción y esta habitación tiene mucho más espacio en el suelo que tu cuarto.

“¿Vas a estar haciendo mucho ruido aquí dentro?” Le preguntas a Sollux mientras él zapea por los canales.

“Probablemente pueda determinar rápido si los altavoces son el problema y entonces puedo ser silencioso si hace falta. ¿Por qué?” Pregunta, mirándote.

“Tengo deberes, hacerlos aquí sería más fácil.” Dices haciendo un gesto hacia la caja.

Sollux estira el cuello para ver a qué te refieres, y entonces se sube al brazo del sofá de rodillas para miraros a la caja y a ti. De repente suelta una carcajada y se cae de espaldas a los cojines del sofá.

“¡¿Qué?!” Exiges.

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Tu clase de «ver el más allá» os está dando juguetes de HASBRO para hacerlo? ¡JAJAJAJA! Oh, oh, tío, esto no tiene precio. Por favor, hazlo aquí, quiero ver eso. Me quedaré calladito cuando estés jugando a tu juego, ¡lo prometo!” Sollux se ríe.

“Eres un puto imbécil.” Le acusas y te vas a la mesa.

En el tiempo que tarda Sollux en parar de reírse a tu costa y seguir arreglando el televisor de Rose, has podido sacar la Ouija y colocar tu teléfono de manera que grabe el pedazo de suelo en el que se encuentra el tablero. De esa manera puedes usar el vídeo o partes de él en tu redacción de esta semana, y no tendrás que ir parando para tomar notas.

Respiras hondo e intentas concentrarte. Hasta donde tú sabes, no hay nada especial con el tablero en sí, el entretenimiento de Sollux está por lo menos justificado ahí. Sin embargo, sí que es un método visible para que los espíritus se comuniquen contigo, una respuesta escrita a tus preguntas. Lo que importa es que tú hagas de médium y llames a un espíritu hacia ti, no el tablero.

“Si hay algún espíritu por aquí-” te desconcentras levemente al escuchar una risita procedente de Sollux, “-que tenga algo que decir, estoy escuchando.”

Terminas de decir eso último algo más firmemente y esperas no espantar a nada. De verdad que quieres que alguien te responda, que alguien te escuche y contacte contigo. Cuando tu profesora os dio los tableros, os dio consejos sobre cómo usarlos y una de las cosas que os dijo, aparte de tener cuidado de con quién contactabais, fue que había algunas preguntas que los espíritus no pueden responder. Como lo que pasó en El Acontecimiento. Como dijo June, no eres el primero que lo intenta. Pero si lo único que pasa es que no te respondan, entonces no pierdes nada por preguntar, ¿no?

Tu ruego vibra en tu interior, sólo quieres que alguien te diga algo, no puedes aguantar estar enjaulado por tu propia ignorancia. Bajo tus dedos, el puntero se mueve.

«K-A-R-K-A-T»

“Madre mía, ese es mi nombre, ¿hay- hay alguien ahí?” Exclamas.

“¿Qué-?” Sollux dice a tu espalda y lo oyes moverse.

«SÍ»

Miras al puntero encima de la palabra en la parte superior izquierda del tablero, esto está pasando de verdad.

“¿Estás…” Vale, intenta averiguar qué está pasando aquí. Pregunta cosas inteligentes. “¿Estás muerto?”

El puntero se desliza hasta la palabra «NO».

“¿Eres algún tipo de espíritu?” Intentas, y no pasa nada. ¿Lo has perdido? Curiosamente, apartas ligeramente el puntero y sin que lo toques esta vez, se desliza otra vez a «NO». No es un espíritu entonces. Tus dedos tocan el plástico y se vuelve a mover, dejando que veas las letras mientras se mueve rápidamente.

«D-O-N-D-E-E-S-T-A-S»

“Estoy en mi residencia en-” Empiezas.

“Karkat, deberías parar de hablar ahora.” Sollux dice. Está encaramado en el borde del brazo del sofá, como una gárgola, con todos sus ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando fijamente la Ouija.

“¿Por qué? Tú decías que era sólo un juguete y yo quiero respuestas que tú no puedes o no quieres darme.” Le dices despectivamente.

“Lo digo en serio, Karkat.” Sollux te avisa.

“Dime lo que soy, no me acuerdo.” Le dices al tablero.

El puntero empieza a deslizarse a la izquierda, pero entonces salta de entre tus manos, golpeando la pared y rebotando en el suelo.

“¡Oh, Dios!” Gritas e ignoras el siseo a tus espaldas.

“Te lo dije, ahora déjalo.” Sollux te dice.

Estás a punto de decirle que se puede ir a tomar por culo cuando ves un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, el puntero de plástico se está deslizando de vuelta hacia ti. Sollux también lo ve y claramente no le hace ninguna gracia.

“¡Dile a esa cosa que deje de intentar hablar contigo!” Te ladra.

“¡Ni de coña!” Le replicas.

El puntero llega al tablero y se desliza sobre las letras.

«E-N-C-O-N-T-R-A-R-T-E»

Eso es… algo siniestro. A estas alturas, ni siquiera estás tocándolo.

“¿Por qué… por qué quieres encontrarme?” Susurras.

«A-R-R-E-G-L-A-R-E-S-T-O»

“Por encima de mi cadáver.” Sollux gruñe de manera verdaderamente inhumana.

«SÍ»

Ya no… ya no te gusta esto.

«K-A-R-K-A-T-T-U-E-R-E-S»

El puntero empieza a echar humo y entonces se derrite en un charco, las esquinas del tablero se enrollan sobre sí mismas y una mano fuerte te agarra de la camiseta y te aparta justo a tiempo para que tu juego arda en llamas. Son llamas amarillas de al menos metro y medio de alto con un centro que, de alguna manera, brilla de color negro.

“¡¿Qué cojones?!” Gritas de terror y saltas al sofá.

“Jodido- agh. ¡TE LO DIJE!” Sollux te acusa.

Tienes que apagar ese fuego, necesitas hacer eso ya de ya. Coges la manta de calceta de Rose del sofá y le echas un vistazo a las llamas.

“No te molestes, son llamas infernales. No puedes apagarlo con una manta.” Sollux dice mientras tu alfombra arde.

“¡¿Y TÚ NO PUEDES APAGARLO?! ¡ERES UN DEMONIO!” Gritas, tu voz rebotando en las paredes. Sollux se estremece levemente ante tu volumen.

“A ver, puedo, pero para cuando pudiera apagarlo en condiciones, medio Salem sería un páramo carbonizado.” Sollux te suelta. Una llama recorre inofensiva por su piel, pero definitivamente no es inofensiva para ti ni para nadie más del edificio.

“¿Entonces qué…” Miras desesperado a las llamas que definitivamente se están extendiendo.

“Siempre hay otra opción. Tú sólo vete a hervir agua, volveré enseguida.” Sollux dice. Extiende su mano y un círculo de luz azul y roja aparece en el suelo a su alrededor y del fuego. Entonces, como si de un puto dibujo animado se tratara, se precipita por lo que ahora es un agujero.

Aterrorizado, te inclinas y ves que es un círculo negro. Infinitamente negro pero completamente plano, a tus ojos no les gusta y te enferma el sólo mirarlo. ¡Agua, Sollux te ha pedido agua! Arrojas la manta sobre el sofá y haces un sprint hasta la cocina. Rose tiene una tetera encantada que hierve agua casi instantáneamente, así que la llenas a tope y la enciendes.

Una ráfaga de aire repentina llama tu atención, y ves que Sollux ha vuelto, pero ahora tiene la piel pálida, y su pelo está lleno de hielo. Tiembla visiblemente, abrazándose a sí mismo. De golpe entiendes por qué necesita el agua caliente. A tu lado la tetera suena y tú la coges y corres hacia él. Él extiende sus manos y vas a dársela, pero Sollux niega con la cabeza, esparciendo hielo por el suelo.

“V-v-ierrr-t-téla.” Tartamudea mientras le castañetean los dientes.

¿Que viertas agua hirviendo sobre sus manos? Bueno, él es ignífugo, ¿verdad? Vacilante, inclinas la tetera y el agua hirviendo moja sus manos extendidas. Sollux flexiona los dedos bajo el agua por un momento o dos, y entonces coge la tetera de entre tus manos. Inclina la cabeza y se echa agua hirviendo por la cara y el pecho, te hace saltar en su dirección como para salvarlo, pero tu impulso es estúpido. Él está bien, de hecho está mejorando visiblemente ante tus ojos gracias al calor.

Cuando se le acaba el agua, le coges la tetera, la vuelves a llenar y la enciendes. Pasas a su lado para llegar al baño, te estiras para coger una toalla desde la puerta y vuelves. Sin decir nada, le envuelves los hombros con ella y lo miras. Partes de su ropa todavía parecen casi quemadas por congelación, rígidas y cubiertas de escarcha.

“Supongo que no puedes decirme a dónde has ido.” Dices en voz baja.

“M-m-mmhmm.” Sollux afirma mientras asiente con la cabeza temblorosamente.

“Si acertara, ¿podrías decírmelo?” Preguntas.

Sollux se queda en silencio, limitándose a observarte y temblando ligeramente.

“Porque si yo tuviera que poner llamas infernales en alguna parte, diría que devolverlo a su lugar tendría sentido. También asumiría que algo pasa en el infierno, dado que la Tierra se llenó de demonios después del Acontecimiento. Si te hubieras limitado a soltar el fuego en el espacio podrías decírmelo y no creo que el espacio sea lo suficientemente frío como para dejarte así después de unos segundos, creo que la ciencia-ficción exagera con eso. ¿Acaso… se ha congelado el infierno?” Preguntas.

“Puedo arreglarte el suelo. Pero el tablero ha muerto.” Sollux dice desde su toalla.

Tus ojos se desvían al suelo, el cual- oh, guau. Sip, eso está destrozado. Aun así, eso no ha sido una respuesta así que sólo puedes asumir que de verdad que no te lo puede decir. Tampoco crees que le haya prendido fuego al tablero, siendo que le ha costado tanto apagarlo. La tetera de Rose suena otra vez, así que dejas a Sollux y esta vez le coges una taza de vuestra pila dispareja. Se te hace raro darle sólo agua hirviendo para que beba, así que dejas que tus manos hagan café mientras tu cabeza le da vueltas a todo.

Sólo estabas pensando en voz alta hace un momento. Puede que estés completamente desencaminado, pero siempre ha habido especulaciones acerca de por qué se vinieron todos los demonios a la Tierra en el día del Acontecimiento. Naturalmente, mucha gente los culpó por ello, pero siendo que muchos de ellos parecían tan perdidos como vosotros, eso no parece cuadrar. Ellos no vinieron desde la Tierra, y si la conexión o lo que sea con los dioses os afectó a todos, ¿entonces quién sabe lo que le hizo a su plano existencial? Al infierno. La expresión «cuando se congele el infierno» es una cosa, pero para que pase de verdad…

Pero tiene que ser eso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué se quedarían aquí arriba todos los demonios a menos que no pudieran volver a ningún lugar apto para ellos? Crees que Sollux es probablemente bastante duro de pelar, pero dudas que él pudiera vivir por mucho tiempo dondequiera que acabe de ir. Dondequiera que sea que haya ido es probablemente el infierno, porque ahí es a donde pertenecen las llamas infernales. No te lo puedes imaginar soltando tu Ouija cubierta de llamas infernales en algún glaciar de por ahí y dando el asunto por terminado. Como decías antes, no se ha ido durante mucho tiempo, y estás seguro de que ese tipo de congelación instantánea no ocurre tan rápidamente en la Tierra. Has visto _El Titanic_ , esa mierda lleva tiempo.

Así que estás en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

Sueltas cucharilla que habías estado usando para remover el café en el fregadero y te giras con la taza. Sollux ha abandonado la toalla y ahora lleva, de alguna forma, ropa diferente. Observas cómo coge la manta de Rose y se envuelve con ella. Sus cuernos sobresalen a través de los puntos de la manta, y te cuesta horrores no reírte de él. Sus colas siguen temblando ligeramente, y mira a su alrededor cuando te acercas.

“Hirviendo. Diría que tuvieras cuidado pero…” Te encoges de hombros y le das la taza. No se la bebe en seguida, se limita a cogerla entre sus manos.

“Estás siendo bueno conmigo.” Dice como si fuera una acusación, y tu mente vuelve a lo suyo con la lástima. Como Kanaya dijo, igual el que intentes portarte bien con él parece despectivo y condescendiente desde su punto de vista.

“Por lo que has dicho, me acabas de salvar de prenderle fuego a la mitad de Salem y quién sabe a cuánta gente. Creo que puedo tomarme la molestia de darte una toalla y algo de agua caliente con cafeína.” Te ríes y él suelta un resoplido de manera que bien podría ser una risa, pero puede negarlo.

“Agh, ¿qué acaba de pasar?” Te quejas y te dejas caer en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cubriéndote la cara con las manos.

“No vuelvas a hacer eso.” Sollux te aconseja. Sientes como los cojines se mueven, pero no miras en su dirección.

“Oh, y tú siempre tienes la razón, ¿no es así?” Dices secamente.

“Me alegro de que empieces a pillarlo.” Dice, engreído.

“¿Cómo tenías razón cuando me dijiste que esto no haría nada?” Preguntas dulcemente y te giras para mirarlo.

Sollux frunce el ceño en tu dirección y se bebe el café en vez de responderte. Ves como su irritación se esfuma para dar paso al shock. Se queda mirando la taza en silencio, habiéndole dado solo un sorbo.

“Mierda, no estaba prestando atención cuando lo hice. Estaba pensando sobre todo ese hielo y- no le he echado, en plan, matarratas o algo así, ¿no? Ni siquiera sé si tenemos de eso, probablemente no pero-” Dices con preocupación.

“No. Está.” Sollux traga y parece sacudirse un poco, “Está bien. Sólo estoy volviendo a entrar en calor, eso es todo.”

“Es obvio que estás mintiendo.” Dices después de un momento, pero él se limita a devolverte la mirada por encima de su taza mientras sigue bebiendo.

“¿No te leíste los apuntes de xenobiología que robamos? Las respuestas de examen. Soy un demonio, no hacemos otra cosa que mentir.” Sollux dice simplemente.

“No haces otra cosa que decir gilipolleces más bien.” Le espetas y él te sonríe como si hubiera ganado algo.

“Yo-” te cubres la cara con las manos y resistes a la tentación de gritar. Si estuvieras solo igual te darías ese gusto en esta habitación insonorizada, pero no lo estás.

“Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías? No sé qué he hecho para cabrearte, pero pareces llevarte bien con todo el mundo y yo he estado intentando llevarme mejor contigo, pero es que eres tan- ¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo! Tengo que ser yo, ¿verdad? Eres un mierda con los demás y sé que yo no soy un santo, pero a ellos les gustas y viceversa, ¿pero yo?” Estás empezando a sonar histérico y no te está ayudando la expresión satisfecha en la cara de Sollux.

Él pone su taza en la mesa y relame los labios, buscando restos de café.

“¿Has terminado de gritar?” Te pregunta de mala manera, y ves sus colmillos brillar de una manera que simplemente te irrita.

“No me has oído gritar de verdad. O, joder, igual lo has hecho. ¡Te niegas a contarme nada! Como cómo nos conocemos o cómo iba eso.” Le acusas.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga, KK?” Se ríe. Crees que se está riendo de ti.

“La verdad.” Dices secamente.

“Nah, eso sonaba a que quieres que te diga algo más.” Te dedica una sonrisa burlona.

“Adelante, ya que claramente tienes algo que decir.” Mascullas.

Sollux se inclina, con una mano en el sofá entre los dos. Se acerca, pero tú no vas a retroceder ahora.

“Algo así como… quieres que te diga que éramos los mejores amigos de la historia antes de que se te olvidara todo. Que pasamos años juntos, brincando por campos de flores o mierdas como esa. O que pasamos años viendo tus estúpidas películas románticas que sólo te gustan porque siempre tienen un final feliz y eres el típico gilipollas que cree en esa mierda.” Sollux dice y ante eso sí que retrocedes. Sollux se limita a sonreír más ampliamente ante eso.

“Cuando, en realidad, te odio más de lo que tú me odias a mí y a ti mismo juntos. Ambos sabemos cuánto te odias a ti mismo, así que eso debería darte al menos una idea. No tiene sentido que actuemos como que no sé toda la mierda que odias sobre ti mismo o las cosas extras que creo que deberías añadir a esa lista, ¿a que no? ¿Qué vas a hacer, seguir intentando ayudarme, como haces con otra gente para intentar caerles bien?” Sollux dice riéndose.

Sus palabras te cortan por dentro. Bien podría haber metido sus manazas en tu interior, haber agarrado todas tus inseguridades y habértelas restregado por la cara, y haberte arrancado el corazón ya que estaba. Te está mirando con algo de expectación en la cara, como si no pudiera esperar a ver cómo te ha afectado todo lo que ha dicho. Bueno, pues no le vas a dar esa satisfacción.

Te levantas del sofá, pasas por el lado de los restos quemados del círculo en el suelo y abres de un empujón la puerta de tu cuarto.

“¿A dónde vas?” Sollux se ríe.

“Lárgate.” Le espetas y te metes dentro dando un portazo.

Coges la almohada de tu cama y te apoyas contra la puerta, deslizándote hasta el suelo. Tu puerta se abre hacia dentro, así que con la cara hundida en la almohada y tu peso manteniendo la puerta cerrada, eso debería al menos frenarlo si intenta entrar. E incluso si abre la puerta, cualquier sonido que hagas estará silenciado por la almohada.

Se te entrecorta el aliento al haber sido tan dolorosamente increpado. Sólo quieres caerle bien a la gente, no quieres estar así de solo. Odias no saber lo que eres, odiabas estar tan aislado en ese bloque de pisos con otra gente que tampoco recordaba nada pero sabían que tú no les gustabas. Quieres pertenecer a alguna parte, quieres… quieres ser feliz y, sí, quieres un final feliz. Justo como en esas películas que tanto te gustan. Pero puede que eso sea sólo una fantasía, ¿por qué ibas a gustarle a nadie?

Sollux no intenta entrar y pasado un tiempo te acabas arrastrando a la cama, sólo asomándote a respirar cuando Rose eventualmente abre la puerta de tu cuarto.

“¿Karkat?” Ella le susurra a la oscuridad de tu habitación.

“-ete.” Le dices densamente desde tu almohada.

“¿Va todo bien? ¿Estás enfermo?” Pregunta.

Niegas con la cabeza.

“No has venido a cenar, te he traído las sobras.” Añade. No le dices nada, y después de unos momentos en silencio, Rose vuelve a cerrarte la puerta y te deja estar.

Te pasas la noche cuidando de tus sentimientos y autoestima destrozados, pero para cuando llega la mañana, decides que no puedes evitarlo para siempre. Más que eso, no vas a cambiar tu vida por ese tío, que le follen, no se merece ser tan importante. Al menos ahora sabes cómo es de verdad. ¿Cómo de bien debía conocerte como para ser capaz de hacerte tanto daño? O si no, ¿cómo es tan bueno en saber dónde atacar?

Da igual, no importa. Abres la puerta de tu cuarto con pesadez y ves a Rose sentada en el sofá trasteando con el mando. Ella se gira cuando entras.

“Oh, Karkat, ¿Sollux acabó viniendo a arreglar esto ayer? Sigue sin funcionar.” Rose dice y pulsa inútilmente el mando en dirección al televisor.

“Sí, lo hizo.” Mascullas.

El suelo está arreglado. No hay siquiera una marca en la alfombra, ninguna prueba de que lo de la Ouija estallando en llamas siquiera pasó. Tus ojos se desvían a tu móvil, todavía colocado para grabar. Cuando lo coges está predeciblemente sin batería porque lo dejaste encendido, genial.

“No lo arregló entonces.” Rose dice.

Guardas tu móvil muerto, lo cargarás luego. Te metes en el baño para lavarte los dientes y demás. Te das cuenta de que tu reflejo parece estar en algún punto entre miserable y cabreado.

“¿Estás bien? Pareces… ¿disgustado?” Rose deduce cuando reemerges del baño.

“Tengo que irme a clase.” Mascullas y te vas del piso. Eso no es mentira, de verdad tienes clase. Sólo que llegarás algo temprano, lo cual, siendo que estás yendo a alquimia y que compartes esa clase con Sollux, no es que te haga mucha ilusión.

Te sientas en el suelo del pasillo fuera de la clase y esperas, la puerta sigue cerrada con llave, pero eres el primero en entrar cuando tu atolondrado profesor aparece y la abre. A pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, sabes que cómo te sientes está pintado claramente en tu cara, lo que significa que cuando Sollux entre, se llevará toda la satisfacción de ver cuánto te ha afectado. Por supuesto, pensar en ello te hace sentir peor, y por lo tanto tener peor pinta. Para cuando empiezas a escuchar los débiles acordes de la voz de Dave, estás seguro de que tienes una pinta horrible.

“-lo que pasa es que si tienes que cambiar su forma de manera que no pueda realizar su función original ANTES de atacar alguien con él, entonces has, en plan, jodido completamente la premisa de la pregunta. Por lo tanto estás completamente equivocada.” Dave razona.

“¡Sigue funcionando como un gong aunque le afiles los bordes!” June insiste mientras cruza la puerta con él. Contienes el aliento esperando a que aparezca Sollux, pero no lo hace.

“Ni hablar, si cambias las dimensiones de un instrumento de metal de esa manera, es imposible que dé la misma nota. Además no creo que pudieras lanzar eso a la velocidad suficiente como para cortarle la cabeza a alguien.” Dave le contesta.

“Es un gong, tío, no es como si la gente se pusiera a afinarlos.” June gruñe y salta a su asiento.

“No, mira- Karkat, soluciona esto por nosotros. ¿Cuál es el instrumento musical más mortífero para atacar a alguien, usando sólo tus manos desnudas? Hemos descartado tirarle al alguien un piano de cola o algo así, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. June dice de afilar un gong y usarlo como una estrella ninja-” Dave empieza a explicar mientras se sienta a tu lado.

“¡Oh, o esa cosa redonda que tenía Xena en la tele!” June salta.

“Si bueno, pero mi argumento se mantiene, eso jode la integridad del instrumento. Yo digo que puedes mucho más fácilmente matar a alguien a golpes con una tuba sin tener que modificar la tuba antes.” Dave razona.

“Qué.” Dices secamente.

“El instrumento más mortífero sin ser modificado, venga.” Dave dice.

Tu mente rebobina un momento.

“Yo… ¿y las- cómo se llaman? ¿Castañuelas? Metérselas a alguien por la garganta y que se ahoguen. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?” Dices, completamente descolocado.

“Oooh, esa es buena idea.” June dice con aprobación.

“Yo que sé tío, es simplemente una de «esas» conversaciones. Hey, ¿te acuerdas del nombre de ese tío del instituto? ¿El que se desmayó marchando con la banda y se llevó a dos por delante?” Dave pregunta y la conversación pasa a ser sobre June y Dave intentando recordar un nombre.

Dado que no eres de ayuda en esta conversación, terminas mirando la puerta otra vez. Te medio esperas que Sollux pase por ahí en cualquier momento, pero por otra parte, también podría aparecerse detrás de ti en una nube de humo y difamaciones inquietantemente acertadas. A pesar del desvío hacia la confusión, tus ánimos siguen bajos.

“¿Estás bien, tío?” Dave te pregunta, dándote un ligero codazo en el brazo.

“No te preocupes por eso.” Mascullas y ausentemente dibujas un zigzag en la esquina de tu libreta.

“¿Hay algo en el agua hoy? Primero Sollux y ahora tú.” Dave se sorprende.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas, girándote hacia él.

“Estaba rarísimo ayer y hoy está super depre y extraño. Por eso está haciendo novillos. Uh, quiero decir, legítimamente enfermo.” Dave mira a vuestro alrededor pero el profesor está al frente de la clase, concentrado en copiar algo a la pizarra y no ha oído nada de lo que ha dicho Dave.

¿Qué motivo tiene Sollux para estar triste? ¡Él es el que te ha hecho daño!

“No quiero hablar de él.” Refunfuñas.

Dave y June comparten una mirada. Es una mirada con peso e importancia, y lo odias del todo.

“¿Ha pasado algo? Se supone que iba a estar arreglando la tele de Rose en vuestro piso, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta.

“Puede ser algo capullo a veces, pero es un buen tío.” June te dice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

“¡No, es un cabrón y lo odio! Él- ¡de hecho, probablemente lo tenga en vídeo!” Dices triunfalmente y sacas tu móvil. Tu móvil muerto.

“Tengo una batería portátil, también parece que usamos el mismo cargador. Dame.” Dave ofrece y saca una batería portátil nuevecita de su mochila. La enchufa a tu móvil y lo deja encima de la mesa para que se cargue.

Vuestro profesor escoge ese momento para girarse y empezar una verborrea incoherente sobre la alquimia. En esta clase seréis responsables de escribir vuestros propios círculos alquímicos, y de intentar de nuevo el último experimento así. Si todo va bien, volveréis a convertir carbono en helio.

Seguro con el conocimiento de que por cualquier motivo Sollux no va a aparecer, te pones a trabajar con Dave. Resulta que a Dave se le da bien la química y puede dibujar un círculo muy apañado, aunque a los dos se os da igual de mal dibujar símbolos alquímicos correctamente. Os las apañáis para hacer explotar la bombilla una vez, falláis completamente en hacer nada en vuestro segundo intento y entonces, no conseguís especificar el objetivo de vuestra transmutación y transformáis en hidrógeno todo el aire en una columna por encima de vuestro círculo. Dicho hidrógeno se prende con una chispa de tu cargador y dispara una bola de fuego hacia el tejado.

Tu profesor, sabiamente, termina la clase ahí.

“Gracias por el cargador y/o mechero para ese desastre.” Suspiras y desconectas el teléfono de la batería. Afortunadamente, ninguno ha sido dañado por las llamas y tu móvil ya tiene algo de batería.

“Hey, uh, te gusta el café. ¿Verdad?” Dave pregunta mientras le devuelves su cargador.

“Soy un estudiante.” Le dices, inexpresivo.

“Vale, bien visto, eso es un sí. ¿Te gusta el café gratis?” Dave aclara.

“Estudiante.” Repites.

“Entonces, vamos.” Dave dice sacudiendo la cabeza y empieza a andar.

Por qué-

Espera.

¿Estaba Dave ofreciéndose a comprarte un café?

Te apresuras detrás suya mientras él os guía fuera de la facultad, no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que June tampoco va con vosotros. Cuando salís a la luz del sol, Dave se ajusta las gafas de sol y gira la cabeza ligeramente en tu dirección, es lo más cercano que vas a conseguir a darte cuenta de que te está mirando.

“Así que, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué hizo?” Dave sugiere.

“¿No te ha dicho nada él? O supongo que no ha sido para tanto desde su perspectiva.” Dices amargamente.

“Sollux es…” Dave parece buscar la palabra exacta mientras los dos camináis.

“Lo que pasa con él es que confío en él, siempre me ha cubierto las espaldas y en lo que a mí concierne, es una buena persona. No lo sé todo sobre él o todo lo que hace, a veces no sé por qué hace ciertas cosas y a veces se pone súper misterioso y esas mierdas. Pero el tío nunca me ha dado razones para dudar de él.” Dave explica. Te está guiando hacia aquella cafetería a la que fuisteis el primer día.

“Pero no me ha dicho nada de nada. Sólo estaba raro y, ya sabes, a veces te viene esa sensación de cuándo es mejor no presionar a alguien, ¿sabes?” Dave se encoje de hombros.

“¡Gracias, eso me hace sentir como la mierda, Dave!” Dices con falsa alegría y ánimo.

Dave te mira con suficiente sorpresa como para que sus cejas blancas se vean claramente por encima de sus estúpidas gafas.

“Este tío que todo el mundo parece pensar que es guay y buena gente, me odia y todo lo que la gente dice al respecto es que él es genial y esto no es su estilo. ¡Así que obviamente yo soy el problema!” Gritas, no para tus estándares, pero sí para los de la gente normal. Abres la puerta de la cafetería de un empujón y asustas a una chica cerca de la entrada.

“Eso no es lo que yo he dicho. Por qué no te relajas y yo iré a por tu café, no estoy seguro de que te haga falta un excitante pero estamos aquí así que eso vamos a hacer. ¿Qué quieres?” Dave pregunta con voz inexpresiva y ajena a tus dramas. Te hace sentir algo estúpido, así que le dejas que te guíe a una mesa con esos taburetes estúpidamente altos, como si no acabarais de sentaros así en clase de alquimia.

“No lo sé. Algo fuerte y pretencioso.” Te encoges de hombros.

Hay un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de Dave, pero asiente de todos modos y se va al mostrador. Una vez solo, el día anterior empieza a borbotear en tu mente, como algún grumo horrible flotando en la superficie asquerosa de un estofado barato. Te las apañaste para hacer algo ciertamente supernatural, para la sorpresa de un demonio. Sin embargo, la cosa con la que contactaste puede haber estado intentando amenazarte, lo cual es profundamente inquietante. Y también está toda la mierda de Sollux.

“Aquí tiene, el más pretencioso de los cafés. Una mezcla tostada especial de la casa, hecha con granos de café caros y exóticos, granizados junto con caramelo orgánico y polvo de nueces de macadamia procedentes del comercio justo, servida por supuesto en un frasco de cristal.” Dave dice con claro deleite.

“Es una abominación, gracias. Me siento como si necesitara un libro de filosofía para beberme esto.” Le comentas.

“Me da la sensación de que un café no-helado sería más pretencioso, pero esos no los sirven en frascos de cristal, así que estaba muy indeciso, ¿sabes?” Dave suspira y se sienta.

“Es comprensible.” Te pones de acuerdo.

“Bueno, dime que pasó.” Dave te pide y a ti se te hunde el corazón, toda la ligereza que habías conseguido desapareciendo.

“No sé si debería.” Mascullas, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de tu mano y girándola para mirar por la ventana.

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta.

“Él es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? No quiero estropear eso.” Le dices.

“Confía en mí, tío. Estaremos bien. Dices que lo tienes en vídeo, ¿qué pasa con eso?” Dave pregunta y toma un sorbo de su café.

“No era mi intención. Ni siquiera sé si funcionó. Estaba intentando grabarme usando el tablero de la Ouija para mi clase con Rose. Lo estaba haciendo solo, así que era más fácil que ir tomando notas. Me limité a dejarlo grabando, déjame ver si se guardó cuando mi móvil la palmó.” Explicas y ojeas tu móvil.

Sí, el vídeo siguió durante un rato largo incluso después de todo el lío, pero él puede verlo. Le das para que empiece y se los pasas a Dave, y él tiene el dudoso honor de ver toda tu experiencia con la Ouija y de escucharte ayudar a un Sollux congelado después. Te bebes el café, el cual resulta estar alarmantemente bueno a pesar de lo pretencioso que es.

“El chaval se acaba de echar agua hirviendo por la cara. Ok Sollux.” Dave se ríe.

El vídeo continúa e incluso por encima del ruido de la cafetería, puedes reconocer cuando Dave llega a la parte en la que Sollux te dijo todo eso. Su expresión pasa a ser una mueca y escuchas el portazo que diste en su momento. Te bebes miserablemente el café, el granizado haciendo un ruido irritante cuando llegas al fondo del frasco.

“Ven, lo he rebobinado. Mira.” Dave dice y te devuelve el móvil.

Lo coges y le das al _play_.

Ves como tus pies salen de la pantalla y escuchas el portazo. Hay otro sonido después, como si alguien cayera al suelo y los calcetines desiguales de Sollux aparecen en pantalla.

“Yo… ¿Karkat?” Llama él suavemente. Se le ve dubitativo en la pantalla, uno de sus pies levantándose como para dar un paso y volviendo a caer mientras lo considera, pero al final decide no acercarse a tu puerta.

“Mierda.” Él susurra para sí mismo, sus colas moviéndose de lado a lado con irritación y saliéndose de la pantalla. Da un paso atrás y su pie choca con el borde del círculo destruido en tu suelo y él se aparta de ahí.

Sollux se agacha y pasa los dedos por el trozo arruinado de tu suelo. Él masculla algo en voz baja y con un brillo de magia bicolor, tu suelo se arregla solo. Puedes ver su cara cuando él echa un vistazo en dirección a tu puerta una vez más, parece disgustado de verdad.

Aparece en cámara una nube de humo azul y rojo y ya no está. Después de eso tu móvil se limita a grabar el suelo.

“No sé cómo te conoce, pero probablemente sea bastante complicado compaginar una relación donde uno de vosotros se acuerda y el otro no. Tampoco sé por qué diría esa mierda, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tu completamente razonable reacción no era lo que él buscaba. No lo entiendo pero no creo que eso fuera lo que él quería.” Dave te dice con suavidad.

“Claro, puede que tengas razón, pero eso no hace que quiera hablar con él. No me dice qué es lo que ve en mí que le hace actuar de esa manera sólo conmigo. ¡Si hice algo por lo menos podría decírmelo para que yo sepa por qué me merezco esto!” Argumentas.

“Quizás no pueda decírtelo.” Dave señala.

Te está empezando a dar la sensación de que Dave defendería a Sollux ante cualquier cosa.

“Mira, él es tu amigo y yo no voy a complicar las cosas negándome a estar a su alrededor. Pero la idea de que él no quisiera decir lo que dijo y que pueda sentirlo no va a significar una mierda si él no hace o dice nada para demostrármelo. Tú pareces simpático, June es guay, me caen bien Rose y Jade. No voy a empezar dramas, pero eso es…” Dices. Es inaceptable. Puedes odiarte a ti mismo, pero no te odias tanto como para aguantar que alguien te trate así sin una buena explicación o alguna prueba de que de verdad lo siente.

“Lo que he pillado de todo esto es que de alguna forma no piensas que yo soy guay.” Dave dice después de un momento.

“No has entendido la cuestión y de alguna manera has dicho algo cierto.” Te ríes.

“Me hieres.” Dave dice inexpresivamente.

Niegas con la cabeza y Dave suspira.

“Por lo menos, yo siento que esto pasara, no está bien. Pero entiendo a qué te refieres y no te culpo ni nada.” Dave asiente. Te relajas ligeramente, esto no parece que vaya a acabar con tu posible amistad con Dave.

“Y, hey, podríamos volver a hacer esto alguna vez cuando mi mejor amigo no haya sido un mierda contigo. Podríamos buscar las cosas más tontas del menú.” Dave se ríe levemente. Es una oferta, una rama de olivo o algo así.

“Eso molaría. Con suerte la próxima vez seré mejor compañía y no estaré liado con todo esto.” Accedes, haciendo gestos vagos hacia tu móvil.

“Sí, tío. En fin, he estado pensando sobre tu comentario de antes sobre nuestro debate del instrumento más mortífero y he tenido algunas ideas.” Dave empieza. A pesar de todo te sientes sonreír ampliamente mientras Dave intenta volver a defender su idea de la tuba. Es divertido, pasas el rato con él bromeando sobre este debate totalmente sin sentido.

Cuando vuelves a tu cuarto la televisión está funcionando misteriosamente y Rose te está mirando con clara curiosidad. Te preguntas si Sollux le ha dicho algo o no. Asumirías que no, siendo que ella parece estar intentando adivinar lo que pasó con pistas tan insignificantes como qué coges de la nevera para comer.

“Bueno, como nuestro apartamento está insonorizado y por lo tanto un buen lugar de estudio, estoy segura de que no te importa que haya invitado a los demás para que hagamos el grupo de estudio de xenobiología aquí. Me tocan las selkies esta semana, por si no te acordabas.” Rose dice.

Miras la leche de la nevera y contemplas el tener que estar cerca de Sollux otra vez. No tienes mucha fe en la fiabilidad de los sentimientos de Dave hacia Sollux. O, bueno, te crees que a Dave de verdad le caiga bien y confíe tanto en él, y tienes fe en que su amigo no es un completo gilipollas. Simplemente no crees que la idea que Dave tiene de Sollux sea del todo exacta.

Dicho eso, no vas a evitarlo. Puede que lo que vieras en tu móvil fuera cierto y que él no quisiera hacerte tanto daño. De todos modos no vas a ser un crío con respecto a esto.

“Claro.” Dices desde el interior de la nevera y abres la puerta pequeña del congelador para coger algo de hielo y echarlo en un vaso.

“¿Estás bien con eso?” Rose presiona.

“Estoy dispuesto a aprender acerca de las selkies.” Dices en lugar de responder a la pregunta a la que ella se refiere de verdad.

Rose te está observando como un halcón, pero finges que no encuentras nada raro en eso, y en su lugar te retiras a tu cuarto a estudiar con tu libro de alquimia. Para no, ya sabes, formar una bola de fuego gigante otra vez. Cuidadosamente dibujas un círculo de práctica en una hoja de libreta y te aseguras de no cerrarlo del todo, pero rellenas todos los detalles y estás bastante seguro de haber averiguado el problema.

Con tu puerta entreabierta, escuchas cómo se abre la puerta de la entrada. Nadie ha llamado, quien quiera que sea se acaba de tomar esa libertad.

“No va a venir. Cuando le he preguntado a Sol si venía ha dicho que no y entonces ha pedido que «mire por allí» y se ha teletransportado lejos. Así que eso mola.” La voz de Dave llega hasta ti, así que coges tu papel y te levantas. Parece que Sollux definitivamente te está evitando, pues perfecto, eso hace que tu vida sea más fácil.

“Hey.” Dices mientras sacas la cabeza por la puerta de tu cuarto.

Dave te mira, su lenguaje corporal indicando que está claramente frustrado, pero su expresión denota calma.

“Hey tío.” Dave asiente.

“Creo que sé qué parte se jodió en práctica de alquimia.” Le dices y alzas la hoja de papel.

“¿Me estás contando que la bola de fuego no era el resultado ideal? Eso son nuevas noticias para mí.” Dave dice.

“Empezasteis un fuego en vuestra clase de alquimia, ¿en serio?” Rose dice, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación.

“Oh, cierra el pico.” Dave le contesta y pasa por su lado para llegar hasta ti.

“Mira, creo que es aquí donde nos equivocábamos.” Le dices mientras señalas a la parte correcta de la inscripción.

“¿No es eso lo que hicimos antes? Al menos eso es lo que yo quería poner.” Dave reflexiona.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que no pusimos eso.” Le dices.

“Aw, mírate cargando colectivamente con las culpas en lugar de culparme a mí, que acabo de admitir probablemente haber escrito algo incorrecto.” Dave dice de manera burlona.

“Cállate, preferiría resolver esto ahora en vez de dentro de una semana o dos cuando empecemos con los plásticos y otras cosas procedentes del petróleo que causen un problema mucho más gordo si se les prende fuego.” Le dices.

“Cualquiera diría que no te gusta el fuego.” Dave finge exclamar. Sin embargo tu mente vuelve al incidente de las llamas infernales. Crees que la de Dave lo hace también, porque deja esos cachondeos inmediatamente.

La puerta de tu piso se abre otra vez y June y Jade entran.

“¿Y un harpa? ¿No podrías cortar a alguien en pedacitos con eso?” Jade pregunta y tú gruñes, ¿cómo es que este estúpido debate sigue en marcha?

“No, no, cada cuerda mitigaría la presión. No haría nada.” Dave responde inmediatamente.

“No preguntes. Sólo- vamos a hablar de selkies.” Le dices rápidamente a Rose, quien parece tan confusa como curiosa.

Siendo que Rose y tú sois gente que no ha cubierto la mesa del comedor con plantas o equipo electrónico, sois capaces de sentar a todo el mundo de manera que todos tenéis espacio para escribir mientras Rose empieza a contároslo todo acerca de las Selkies. Hay algunas cosas de la asignatura original que eran ciertas, pero Rose también ha encontrado mucha otra información.

Las selkies son cambiaformas, concretamente varían entre forma de foca y forma humana. Sin embargo, al contrario que muchos cambiaformas, cambian mudando su piel de foca y sólo pueden volver a su otra forma si todavía tienen esa piel. Originalmente provienen del Norte de Europa, se han ido extendiendo y ahora hay colonias de selkies viviendo en las costas de muchos países a lo largo de las Américas y Europa. Por supuesto, sus descendientes con humanos pueden vivir donde les plazca, pero Rose apunta que los censos también suelen colocarlos cerca del mar.

Desafortunadamente, históricamente ha habido muchos problemas cuando los humanos robaban las pieles de las selkies y esencialmente las aprisionaban en sus cuerpos humanos, en muchos casos tomando la forma de matrimonios forzados. La mera idea hace que te estremezcas.

“Por supuesto, actualmente eso está visto como secuestro y si se encuentra a alguien culpable de ello, el gobierno estadounidense extraditará a los perpetradores a las colonias selkies para que ellas lleven a cabo su propia justicia.” Rose explica.

“Voy a suponer que eso significa ser ahogado o mutilado por las selkies?” Dave deduce.

“Básicamente.” Rose asiente.

“Ni que decir tiene que hacer bromas acerca de coger sus pieles o mantenerlas en tierra son de muy mal gusto, ¿no?” Preguntas.

“Básicamente. A favor de nuestro profesor, hay que decir que hizo una lista de algunos casos legales en los que gente ha sido llevada a juicio por eso mismo. Dado cómo de hábiles son las Selkies en el C como lenguaje mágico, están muy demandadas en ciertos campos que lo piden, así que las leyes de empleo aparecían bastante.” Rose explica.

“¿Hay algo que la gente soliera pensar pero que no es cierto?” June pregunta con curiosidad.

“Principalmente sólo la frecuencia con la que pueden cambiar de forma. Algunos grupos tenían reglas sobre cada cuánto se les permitía venir a la orilla y cambiar a su forma humana, pero eso era más que nada por cómo de peligroso pensaban que era hacerlo, y otros tenían razones religiosas por las que no cambiar más a menudo. Los humanos se limitaron a asumir cosas en base a datos incompletos.” Rose dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Pero imagino que son bastante duras de pelar si son cambiaformas. Si ya puedes rehacer tu cuerpo entero, tiene que ser algo más difícil matarte, ¿no?” Pregunta Jade.

“No pude encontrar nada sobre eso, pero yo diría que sí. Supongo que cualquier cosa que pudiera matar fácilmente tanto a una foca como a un humano las mataría, pero puede que sean más resistentes en lo que a heridas pequeñas se respecta. No estoy segura.” Rose responde.

Jade tiene la útil idea de leeros los casos legales de antes sobre las selkies y haceros preguntas sobre ellos, para que recordéis los detalles. Esto es porque Jade es una persona inteligente y servicial. Un rato después, June sugiere tomaros un descanso y ver una película, siendo así como acabas en el suelo con Dave mientras las chicas toman el sofá viendo películas malas de Nicholas Cage. Esto es porque June es algún tipo de desperdicio de persona impulsada por el caos.

De todos modos, el suelo no es tan incómodo y al menos tienes cojines en los que sentarte. Además sólo tienes que compartir los snacks con Dave, en vez de con otras dos personas como las chicas tienen que hacer en el sofá, así que no se está tan mal.

El hombro de Dave se desliza contra el tuyo.

“Por cierto, debería haberte avisado,” Dave te susurra en la oscuridad, “June tiene la mayor obsesión del mundo con Nic Cage. Acabarás viéndote todas las películas tontas de este rarito. Es demasiado tarde para huir.”

“¿Cómo has podido no avisarme antes?” Le siseas.

“¿La miseria ama la compañía?” Dave se encoge de hombros y se lanza una palomita a la boca.

Corrección, intenta lanzarse una palomita a la boca. Lo que acaba haciendo es lanzársela a la cara. Apenas consigues contener la risa a su costa.

“Cállate, es porque está demasiado oscuro. No te pongas raro.” Dave te dice.

¿Sobre qué exactamente te ibas a poner raro? Oh, espera. Dave se quita las gafas de sol de la cara y se las cuelga del cuello de la camiseta. La habitación está oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para no te des cuenta de que los irises de Dave son de un rojo brillante. Te preguntas si es algún tipo de albinismo mágico, puede que su magia o la de su madre le hizo algo a sus colores cuando estaba embarazada de él. Rose ya tiene ojos inusuales, pero Dave es inusual de pies a cabeza. ¿Las gafas de sol son para que la gente no se le quede mirando o para protegerle los ojos.

Es… no es asunto tuyo. Te dijo que no te pusieras raro.

“Venga, prueba que puedes hacerlo sin las gafas.” Le susurras, desafiante.

Dave intenta lanzarse una palomita a la boca otra vez y esta vez acierta.

“¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!” Dave vitorea fuertemente, alzando las manos en el aire.

“¡Daaaaave! No puedo oír la películaaaaaaa.” June susurra, empujando el hombro de Dave con su pie.

“De nada. ¡Uuuf!” Dave es rápidamente placado por June, dejándote para que comas palomitas y veas la pelea mientras no haces nada para pararla. Dave te llama traidor, Jade termina riéndose tanto que casi llora y Rose consigue un montón de fotos comprometedoras de su hermano.

Es fácilmente la mejor noche de tu vida.

***

No tienes el sueño más profundo del mundo, pero luces estroboscópicas y multicolores brillando desde tu ventana definitivamente consiguen despertarte. Por un desorientado segundo, no sabes qué pasa ni dónde estás, pero entonces te acuerdas de tu ubicación y piensas que alguien llamando a la puerta es lo que está trastocando las luces, pero no. Las luces vienen de tu ventana cerrada, y basándote en los colores rojo y azul, apostarías a que sabes de quién es la culpa.

Destapándote, vas hasta la ventana y las luces paran, tus ojos se ajustan después de un momento y ves a Sollux ahí. Te señala con el dedo hacia arriba y articula «tejado» en tu dirección. Montas un numerito en el que te lo consideras por un momento y entonces le haces una peineta. Sollux inclina la cabeza hacia delante y sus cuernos golpean el cristal, pero tampoco es que lo puedas oír.

Apartándote, compruebas tu móvil desde donde está cargando en tu mesita de noche y ves que son casi las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué cojones está haciendo, despertándote a esta hora? Vuelves a mirar a la ventana y ves que sigue flotando ahí, observándote.

Él articula «por favor» y vuelve a señalar hacia arriba.

Te está dando la sensación de que no tiene intenciones de marcharse hasta que por lo menos subas ahí arriba. De acuerdo, te darás la satisfacción de mandarlo a la mierda verbalmente por despertarte en lugar de limitarte a mirarlo mal a través de cristal insonorizado.

Coges una sudadera del respaldo de una silla y metes los pies descalzos en tus botas. Sollux te dirige una sonrisa y se dispara hacia arriba. Menudo gilipollas, teniendo poderes de vuelo y mierdas así. Que le jodan a ese tío. Pisas fuerte mientras sales de tu cuarto y subes una infinidad de putas escaleras hasta que sales por el tejado.

Miras a tu alrededor, algo ciego en la oscuridad, la escalera tenía mucha luz y se está muy oscuro aquí fuera. Una pequeña luz roja brilla, y entonces unos ojos bicolores se abren en la oscuridad. Pisas fuerte hasta allí y su silueta destaca en la oscuridad, con su cuerpo delgado encaramado en el borde del tejado. Él te mira mientras te le acercas y cuando estás casi a su altura, exhala un hilo de humo a un lado.

“¿Estás fumando?” Le preguntas, escéptico.

Sollux se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios de nuevo y la punta brilla de color rojo mientras inhala.

“Obviamente estoy esperando a un autobús. Sí, estoy fumando, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?” Sollux se ríe en una cortina de humo.

“Oh, ¿qué, eres un demonio así que tienes que fumarte un cigarrillo por lo el «aesthetic» malvado? ¿Me has traído hasta aquí para estas pretensiones? Me vuelvo a la cama.” Gruñes.

“No es un cigarrillo.” Sollux te dice mientras te giras.

Nop, no te vas a volver tan fácilmente. ¿Qué se espera que hagas, agarrarte las perlas ante su «delincuencia»? Cuando ve que te alejas caminando, él salta del borde y aterriza para bloquear tu camino.

“No es- literalmente es sólo humo. Serrín y carbón, de verdad. El aire de aquí arriba es tan diferente, que a veces simplemente echas de menos el humo, ¿vale? Pero si te molesta TANTO…” Sollux abre la boca y apaga el no-cigarrillo en su lengua.

Pegas un salto de alarma, pero no parece dejar siquiera una marca en su lengua. Pues claro, es ignífugo.

“Escucha, no me gusta disculparme.” Sollux dice y se frota la parte de atrás del cuello con incomodidad.

Esperas y él se mantiene en silencio.

“¿De verdad es eso todo lo que vas a decir? ¿En serio?” Te quedas boquiabierto de la incredulidad. ¡Qué cara tiene este tío!

“Pero no era mi intención hacerte reaccionar así. Así que, no me gusta disculparme pero ¿qué te parece una ofrenda de paz en su lugar?” Sollux dice rápidamente.

“No quiero nada de ti. Mira, no quiero complicar las cosas con nuestros amigos en común, no busco venganza ni quiero volverlos contra ti-” Empiezas.

“No pensaba que lo fueras a hacer. Tú no-” Sollux para de hablar y mira a otro lado.

“Pero claramente no te caigo bien, y no pareces poder mantener una conversación conmigo sin ser un gilipollas. Obviamente me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde clavar el cuchillo y no estoy interesado en eso. Podemos tener amigos en común y estudiar juntos, eso da igual. No quiero nada de ti.” Le dices pacientemente y le das la espalda. Vas a volverte a la cama y te vas a ir a dormir, tienes clase por la mañana, joder, y nada puede pararte.

“Lo siento.” Sollux dice desesperadamente.

Te congelas. Mierda.

“Y lo probaré. Escucha, odio dejar que la gente tenga control sobre mí, no me gusta que me ordenen. Por eso el que me ganaras en mi propio juego y consiguieras esas estúpidas preguntas con tiempo ilimitado me cabreó tanto. Pero te daré otra gratis, con el mismo trato. Mismas condiciones, misma fecha indefinida.” Te ofrece sin demora.

Lo consideras y te das la vuelta.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero eso? Me guardé mis dos últimas preguntas porque no sé lo suficiente como para preguntarte nada útil. Tener otra no me beneficia mucho, especialmente siendo que no tengo ni idea de qué puedo preguntarte que me diga algo interesante.” Señalas.

“¡Venga, puedo pensar en montones de mierdas que podrías preguntarme que te dirían cosas que yo sé y que tú quieres saber! Incluso con lo poco que debes recordar desde El Acontecimiento, sabrías lo suficiente como para preguntar un montón de cosas en teoría.” Sollux insiste.

“¿Cómo qué?” Dices escépticamente.

“¿Qué, quieres que haga todo el trabajo por ti?” Sollux bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

“Buenas noches, Sollux.” Dices con un suspiro y consigues dar dos pasos en dirección a la puerta de las escaleras.

“¡Podrías preguntarme por qué el tablero ardió en llamas!” Sollux grita detrás de ti.

Te congelas y te giras para mirarlo, No parece petulante, en su lugar su expresión es más esperanzada. Si no supieras mejor, te pensarías que él de verdad está desesperado de que aceptes esta ofrenda de paz suya. Te preguntas por qué, ¿acaso Dave le ha mandado que haga esto? Eso sí que es una buena pregunta.

“¿Dave te ha pedido que arregles las cosas conmigo o algo?” Le preguntas con sospecha.

“No. Dave no me dice qué hacer. Me preguntó de qué iba esto, pero eso es todo.” Sollux dice, casi a la defensiva. Vale, no le gusta que la gente le ordene, así que la acusación de que Dave esté haciendo eso, le sienta mal de alguna manera. Apuntado.

Consideras a Sollux durante un momento o dos más y entonces extiendes la mano.

“Nos estrechamos la mano con lo de las preguntas, vi que puso lo que ahora supongo que es escritura ~ATH en mi brazo. Debe estar todavía ahí incluso aunque yo no pueda verlo, lo que significa que si estás añadiendo una pregunta a modo de ofrenda de paz, tienes que modificarlo, ¿verdad? Así que ahora nos estrechamos las manos.” Le dices.

Una sonrisa pasa por la cara de Sollux y él toma tu mano en la suya. El mismo texto de antes brilla en tu brazo y ves un carácter cambiar a otro diferente.

“Te quedan tres preguntas.” Sollux confirma y te deja ir.

“Venga, vamos. Ya que esto de la ofrenda de paz va de que yo la use, dime por qué el tablero ardió en llamas. Tanto como odio admitirlo, me da curiosidad.” Dices. Intentas mantener la calma, ¿se dará cuenta? ¿Verá a través de ti?

“Sabía que te daría curiosidad.” Sollux sonríe ampliamente y despega de una patada del suelo para poder flotar perezosamente en el aire.

“En primer lugar, pareces tener la impresión de que no te digo ciertas cosas porque no quiero o porque va en contra de las normas. Y en parte no quiero decir algunas cosas porque va contra las normas que ya he aceptado, pero sobre todo es porque literalmente no puedo.” Explica.

“¿Cómo?” Preguntas.

“Los demonios saben más como para intentarlo, porque sabemos como funciona esta mierda. Pero lo explicaré. Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo que no debería, me suele dar una sensación sobre ello, un aviso de que me estoy acercando demasiado a algo. Si intento decirlo igualmente, las palabras literalmente no me saldrán. Si estoy escribiendo, mi mano parará de formar letras, cualquier forma de comunicación que intente usar se romperá. Pero tú podrías ser listo e intentar averiguarlo a través de las cosas que no puedo decir, ver la silueta de lo que es y hacer conjeturas inteligentes, ¿sabes? Pero cuando siente que intentamos rodear eso, la magia muerde fuerte y empiezan a llegar las consecuencias, dolorosas.” Sollux te cuenta.

“¿Así que la persona con la que hablé era un demonio?” Dices lentamente.

“No lo sé. Debes tener un serio poder mágico para siquiera intentar imponerte a la magia en primer lugar, pero las mismas consecuencias afectarían a cualquiera independientemente de su especie. Nadie puede decirte lo que eres si no lo sabes ya, porque es información que fue borrada, aunque sinceramente yo-” Sollux flaquea y hace una mueca.

“Sí, ves, esto pasa. Déjame intentarlo otra vez. Creo que es estúpido que no te dejen recordarlo.” Sollux dice en su lugar.

No sabes lo que Sollux iba a decir, estás estancado en algo que sí que ha dicho.

No puede decir con seguridad que quien quiera que contactó contigo fuera un demonio, pero parecía implícito que esto es magia demoníaca en acción. Los demonios son la única especie que tú sepas que son capaces de recordarlo todo perfectamente, y hay montones de sospechas en ellos por eso, y porque no pueden explicar nada acerca del Acontecimiento. Pero si Sollux no está seguro de si estabas hablando con un demonio o no, entonces eso no es necesariamente verdad.

Él de verdad que no puede contarte nada a menos que te las apañes para averiguarlo tú, si ya lo sabes entonces no tiene por qué escondértelo.

Él esperaba que tuvieras tu memoria cuando te vio por primera vez, y no eres un demonio, no que tú sepas por lo menos. Se picó bastante cuando se enteró de que no te acordabas de nada y supuestamente ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde entonces. Te conocía lo suficientemente bien como para hacerte mucho daño, pero parecía sorprendido con lo mal que te lo tomaste. Sollux está verdaderamente descolocado acerca de la persona que eres sin tus recuerdos, ¿no es así? Pero lo siente lo suficiente como para darte esta ofrenda de paz.

“De acuerdo.” Asientes lentamente.

“¿Entonces estamos en paz? Ofrenda de paz aceptada.” Sollux suspira.

“Sí, agradezco que me queden tres preguntas. Eso ha sido un bonito gesto.” Le dices alegremente.

“Dos preguntas, has usado una.” Él te corrige.

“No he dicho las cosas que tengo que decir para hacer que sea una pregunta de contrato, ¿verdad? Me acabas de decir todo eso gratis, por lo cual, gracias.” Dices animadamente y levantas el brazo.

“No, eso es-” Sollux se te queda mirando a ti y a la escritura alrededor de tu brazo, la cual brilla hasta ser visible de nuevo.

“De verdad que te odio.” Sollux susurra.

Le sonríes mordazmente y te vas.

“Buenas noches, Sollux. No me vuelvas a despertar en mitad de la noche, gracias.” Dices por encima de tu hombro. Él está mirando cómo te vas y prácticamente brilla de la rabia, no puedes ni intentar contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que inunda tu cara. ¡Le acabas de ganar en su propio juego por segunda vez seguida! ¡JÁ!


	4. Hotel California

Estás bastante cansado por la mañana, y Rose y tú estáis sentados en el sofá, con las noticias puestas en la televisión ya arreglada. Ambos tratáis silenciosamente de despertaros.

“Las autoridades japonesas han estado intentando estabilizar la región en caso de más desprendimientos de tierra, pero los magi-arqueólogos están pidiendo que se les permita excavar, siendo que el yacimiento es supuestamente antiguo y contiene gran poder mágico. Los residentes de la zona están en contra de dicha petición.” Divagan las noticias.

“La arqueología mágica parece jodidamente peligrosa.” Mascullas sin apartarte de tu taza de café.

“A Dave le interesa mucho.” Rose bosteza.

“¿De verdad?” Preguntas.

“Mmm.” Rose asiente y continúa bebiéndose el café.

Las noticias pasan a temas políticos, lo cual casi basta para hacer que te duermas otra vez. En su lugar intentas pensar sobre tus clases, tienes alquimia luego, igual podrías pedirle a Dave que estudie contigo. Él te llevó a tomar café, podrías devolverle el favor invitándole a almorzar antes de clase.

Hay una columna de aire desplazado y el ruido casi te hace derramar el café. Ya sabes quién es antes de que te llegue a la nariz el olor a manzana sintética.

“Buenos días.” Rose suspira, soñolienta, y se inclina sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar a Sollux.

“Oh, eso huele bien. ¿Os queda suficiente para mí?” Sollux pregunta esperanzado.

“En la cafetera, sírvete tú mismo.” Rose dice y hace un gesto vago hacia la cocina.

Sollux se gira y va a por un café. No te entusiasma el hecho de que él pueda simplemente teletransportarse hasta dentro de vuestro piso, pero instintivamente sabes que si le dijeras eso, él lo haría más sólo para cabrearte. Mejor quedarte callado por una vez. Cuando se gira para coger una taza, pegas un respingo con alarma. Cruzándole la mejilla tiene cuatro arañazos brillantes de color dorado, que están goteando por su cara.

“¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?” Le preguntas en _shock_.

“Qué borde eres.” Sollux se ríe.

“No, Sollux, te sangra la mejilla.” Rose añade.

Sollux parece sorprendido de verdad y se toca la mejilla, sus dedos manchándose del dorado brillante de su sangre.

“Oh.” Dice él suavemente.

Te levantas apresuradamente del sofá y vas hacia él, casi parece que algo le hubiera dado un zarpazo.

“Mal día, ¿eh?” Rose pregunta.

“Sí.” Sollux responde.

“¿Te duele?” Preguntas a la vez que la preocupación te inunda. No te gusta la idea de que algo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño a un demonio como él, pero por otra parte, él no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo dijisteis.

“Viviré, no me había dado cuenta de que me había dejado marca.” Sollux inclina la cabeza a un lado y con una llamarada sus heridas se cierran y la sangre dorada de sus dedos se quema y hierve hasta desaparecer.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntas.

“No es asunto tuyo.” Te responde secamente. Ah, es verdad, no le caes bien.

Con una taza llena de café, Sollux pasa por tu lado y flota en el aire cerca de Rose. Lo observas mientras él hace un gesto como si fuera a coger algo de un bolsillo de una chaqueta, pero parece sacarlo de sí mismo. Es como si su pecho fuera una dimensión bolsillo como la de tu mochila. Le da una carta a Rose.

“Esto estaba allí para ti, deberías hacer que te manden el correo aquí.” Dice.

“Oh, se me habían olvidado. Cambiaré mi dirección online hoy mismo.” Rose asiente y echa el sobre encima de la mesa.

Sollux también saca una hoja de papel y se la da.

“Tú o Dave tenéis que firmar esto si es eso lo que queréis, creo que es la mejor alternativa, pero este tipo de cosas de verdad necesitan vuestra aprobación, así que, eso.” Se encoge de hombros. Rose lee la carta y no puedes evitar que te invada la curiosidad, aunque sepas que no es asunto tuyo.

“Esto es de lo que hablamos antes. Lo firmaré, ¿tienes-? Gracias.” Rose para de preguntar cuando Sollux hace que un boli aparezca de la nada. Rose firma en la carta y se los devuelve ambos a Sollux.

“Gracias, volveré esta tarde a menos que trolee. Hasta luego.” Sollux dice, se cae de espaldas por el aire y desaparece en una nube de humo bicolor.

¿De qué iba todo eso? Probablemente no deberías preguntar, pero te da mucha curiosidad.

“Se ha llevado tu taza.” Señalas.

“Maldita sea, es verdad. Oh bueno, sé dónde vive. Voy a ducharme, tengo clase pronto. A algunos nos tocó el turno de mañana en alquimia.” Rose dice enfáticamente, como si tú hubieras tenido algo que ver con elegir los turno.

Cuando Rose se va a ducharse, la curiosidad te supera y le echas un vistazo a la carta sellada encima de la mesa. Ves que la dirección es de Nueva York, de donde vienen. ¿Sollux se ha teletransportado desde tan lejos? ¿Igualmente, qué está siquiera haciendo en su casa y de qué iba esa otra carta?

Estás hasta arriba de preguntas y frustrantemente, te faltan respuestas.

Te vistes y te cruzas con Rose para entrar en el baño, para cuando has terminado de lavarte los dientes y la cara, ella ya se ha ido a clase. Bueno, si se ha ido y sabes que Sollux está literalmente a kilómetros de distancia, quizás podrías ir a ver a Dave, ver si quiere pasar el rato antes de clase.

Se suponía que ibas a hacer amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Bueno, tienes tanta experiencia con no caerle bien a la gente que es difícil ignorar tus miedos de que a alguien no le gustarás como si fueran meras paranoias. Históricamente, la gente no te ha querido a su alrededor. También sabes que pensar en eso se convierte en algo así como una profecía autocumplida, así que intentas minimizar el tiempo que tienes para pensártelo corriendo a velocidad máxima al apartamento de Dave.

Llamas a la puerta e intentas recuperar el aliento en el tiempo que le tome a Dave abrirla.

“¡HOLA!” Gritas, tu voz rebotando por el pasillo y causando sonidos ahogados de alarma e irritación en otros estudiantes.

Dave te agarra de la camiseta y tira de ti hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti. Estás plantado en su piso con tus manos tapándote la boca, la mortificación siendo un cosquilleo fuerte en el cogote.

“Bueno, eso definitivamente me ha despertado.” Dave dice. Sigue en pijama, el cual tiene un patrón de princesas Disney.

“Lo siento muchísimo.” Le dices con voz ahogada. Por gritar, te refieres, no por su gusto rarísimo en pijamas.

“No es nada, ¿qué pasa? Si venías a gritarle a Sollux por lo que te dijo y exigirle una disculpa, siento decirte que no está aquí.” Dave te dice.

“¿Qué? No, ya se ha disculpado. Más o menos. Está todo bien.” Le dices y Dave se anima visiblemente, supones que el que no te llevaras bien con su mejor amigo debe haberle afectado un poco.

“Ay, joder, genial.” Dave asiente alegremente.

“Quería verte.” Le dices.

“Oh.” Responde Dave.

Eso ha sonado raro, ¿verdad?

“Bueno tú me invitaste a un café antes, así que he pensado que quizás debería devolverte el favor o quizás podríamos estudiar alquimia juntos para no prenderles fuego a las cosas y aprender cosas guays de verdad en vez de joderlo todo. O quizás podríamos estudiar y yo podría invitarte a comer o algo, hacer ambas cosas, quiero decir.” Parloteas. Tu voz se está haciendo cada vez más alta, así que cierras la bocaza e intentas controlarte.

“¿Con cuánta frecuencia te ocurre lo del volumen?” Dave pregunta, ignorando la tuya por completo.

“Demasiado.” Dices con voz ronca.

Dave sigue pareciendo curioso, así que miras al suelo en vez de a él y sigues hablando.

“Ocurre más cuando estoy estresado o me estreso al disculparme por ello, lo cual ya es bastante irritante. Creo que es más que lo del volumen, parece hacer que la gente se asuste de mí.” Dices en un susurro.

“A mí no me asustas.” Dave dice simplemente.

Algo se aprieta en tu pecho y una ola de gratitud choca contra ti. Te dice que «venga» y tira de ti hasta su sofá. Los dos pasáis quince minutos productivamente hablando de alquimia antes de acabar jugando a _snipperclips_ en su _switch_. Ante la insistencia de que los dos sepáis lo que estáis haciendo no os lleva a resolver muchos puzles, pero sí a mucho cachondeo y a que os deis codazos en el sofá.

“No, no, a la izquierda, idiota.” Sueltas mientras apartas a tu personaje del suyo hasta que él haga lo que tiene que hacer.

“¿Mi izquierda o tu izquierda?” Dave pregunta. Se mueve en el sofá, subiendo las piernas de manera que su rodilla choca con la tuya. Él es cálido y tus manos se pausan en el pequeño mando que te ha dado.

“Es la misma izquierda.” Le dices, pero lo que estás pensando es acerca de si esto es amistad o no. Definitivamente es una sensación genial, parece una muestra de algo que has echado de menos durante mucho tiempo.

Dave se ríe, una cosilla entrecortada y apenas perceptible, y tu propio aliento se corta. Él rota a su personaje perfectamente y sabes que solo estaba tomándote el pelo porque pensaba que era divertido. Resolvéis el puzle de ese nivel y seguís adelante.

Cerca de una hora antes de vuestra clase, Sollux aparece otra vez y tú pegas un salto tan grande que se te cae el mando.

“Ja.” Sollux suelta una risa, pronunciada y algo mezquina.

“Hey tío.” Dave dice fácilmente y Sollux le dirige una sonrisa, cálida y abierta. Algo incómodo tañe en tu pecho.

“Despertadme antes de clase.” Sollux dice y Dave asiente solo una vez.

Sollux flota hacia su hamaca colgante o lo que sea y cuando miras arriba, la vez moverse mientras él se mueve en su interior. Te recuerda a los videos que has visto de gatos acomodándose en sus camitas. ¿Es inapropiado pensar eso? Él es una persona, no un animal. Entiendes partes de su comportamiento, pero no es un comportamiento que tomarías tú, es muy extraño para ti.

A Sollux no parece importarle que estés ahí o que el sonido del juego siga en marcha. Aún estás mirando a su cama cuando Dave te da un toquecito.

“Cuando quiere, puede seguir durmiendo hagamos el ruido que hagamos, venga.” Te cuenta y te devuelve tu mando.

“Vale, pero más vale que juegues bien esta vez. Se supone que esto es un juego cooperativo, sabes.” Le recuerdas.

“Eso me suena a perdedor hablando.” Dave se ríe, tú le das un codazo de todos modos.

Pierdes la concentración un par de veces cuando Sollux se mueve al dormir, especialmente cuando el resultado es que dos colas acaben colgando de su cama y ocasionalmente se muevan o se sacudan. Asumes que se mueven porque está soñando. Cuando se acerca la hora de la clase, Dave eventualmente se levanta del sofá y mete la mano en la cama de Sollux para despertarlo.

“Hey, venga, clase.” Dave dice suavemente mientras tú te rezagas en la puerta. Dave es tan bueno con él, crees que puede ser que sea bueno en general a través del fino velo de desinterés que muestra a los demás. Actúa como si fuera guay y calmado, pero crees que en realidad es un tío sensible.

“¿Hmm?” Sollux murmulla soñoliento desde el interior de su cama.

Dave sacude la enorme cama colgante lo suficiente como para despertar al demonio en su interior y efectivamente, la cabeza de Sollux aparece de entre la oscuridad. Su pelo está de punta en un lado de la cabeza y él parpadea con todos sus ojos ligeramente desincronizados. Cuando parpadea, sus dientes son de pesadilla, pero Dave lo está mirando como Steve Irwin solía mirar a los animales salvajes y peligrosos. En plan «¡aw estoy seguro de que podría matarme con un pensamiento pero es que es tan mono!». Es estúpido y ridículo y estás bastante seguro de que cosas así podrían llegar a causar la muerte de Dave, y aun así te hace sentir algo.

Por… Dave. El hermano de tu compañera de piso. Oh no, esto podría complicarse mucho.

Sollux salta de su cama y alborota su pelo para darle forma. Dave te dirige una sonrisa y se te calienta el interior, oh joder, esto es malo. Lo peor es que a Sollux se le pone esta cara como de que de alguna manera lo SABE y hasta donde tú sabes, ¡lo hace! Te está mirando con picardía y arrogancia. ¡Es un demonio, probablemente tenga algún tipo de «visión de sentimientos» que no conoces! Tu vida acaba aquí, así es cómo vas a morir.

“Venga, tío, tenemos que irnos a no prender fuego a la clase por hoy.” Dave dice con una risita y abre la puerta.

Quizás podrías inmolarte a ti mismo en clase para no tener que lidiar con esta situación. Parece una buena solución.

Después de la clase, durante la cual no te prendiste fuego a ti mismo ni a nada más, te vas a tomar un café con Dave otra vez porque él es así de simpático. La parte insegura de tu cerebro te dice que solo está socializando contigo porque no tienes amigos que no hayas conocido a través de él y su hermana, que le das lástima. La cual supones que es casi tu cerebro entero. La parte ligeramente más escéptica te dice que no crees que Dave sea el tipo de persona que es así de amable sólo por pena, pero no se te ocurre otra razón por la que pudiera querer hacerlo. Es más bien instinto.

“Creo que depende de si crees que algo es pretencioso por ser vegano o no. No estoy seguro de eso. Claro, un latte venti con leche de almendras sin espuma suena más pretencioso que lo mismo con leche normal, pero ser más específico no siempre significa ser más pretencioso, ¿sabes?” Dave opina inútilmente.

“Me asombra cómo de en serio te tomas tu búsqueda de café irónicamente pretencioso.” Le dices honestamente.

“Hazlo a lo grande o vete a casa, supongo.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Vivo aquí ahora. Supongo que todavía tengo las llaves de mi antiguo apartamento, pero no voy a volver nunca. Estoy en casa. Bueno, no en esta cafetería pero en este pueblo. Ciudad. Lo que sea.” Dices y haces un gesto vago a tu alrededor.

Dave toma un sorbo de su café y asiente, pensativo. Tu reflejo se bambolea en sus gafas de sol.

“Hazlo a lo grande o vete a casa.” Él sugiere.

“Una variable que no había considerado. Tenemos aquí al pensador del siglo.” Sonríes burlonamente.

“Me alegro de que lo admitas.” Dave dice.

Es guapo, y odias darte cuenta de eso. No es atractivo como los héroes de acción robustos que salen en las revistas, pero parece guapo en la forma en la que los humanos solían describir sus primeros contactos con otras especies. Hay algo sobrenatural y encantador en su aspecto, o quizás es simplemente la manera en que tienes que prestarle atención a su cara entera para saber en qué está pensando, ya que no puedes verle los ojos. Su móvil vibra y él lo coge, ya lo había sacado antes para echarles fotos «irónicamente» a vuestros cafés.

“Ah, sí. Iba a preguntar si tenías planes esta tarde. Sé que no tienes clase porque Rose no tiene, pero ¿tienes que trabajar o algo?” Dave te pregunta mientras toquetea la pantalla.

“No, ¿por qué?” Le dices.

“Bueno, Sollux tenía la parte de los demonios en lo que tenemos montado de xenobiología, y su plan implica que todos salgamos esta noche a alguna parte con él. Tenemos que vestir en plan tranqui, lo que viene a ser la versión demoníaca de informal pero elegante. Básicamente ponernos guapos pero no como si nos hubiéramos esforzado.” Dave explica.

“Eso suena a algo frustrantemente poco específico, pero supongo que podría hacerlo. ¿A dónde vamos?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Ni idea, ¡es una sorpresa!” Dave sonríe ampliamente y guarda su móvil, supones que le ha dicho a Sollux que iréis.

No es que sepas a dónde iréis y seguirle a alguna parte sin saber a dónde os lleva parece una manera estupenda de que te maten en un bosque. Entonces, porque eres gilipollas, le dices eso en voz alta a su mejor amigo.

“Él no va a matarte en el bosque.” Dave gruñe.

“Eso dices tú.” Le dices. Dave te pega una patada en el tobillo.

“¿Qué tipo de salida con él podría siquiera contarnos algo sobre los demonios en el contexto de la xenobiología?” Preguntas. Dave se encoge de hombros y se te inunda la mente con dos posibilidades preocupantes. Por una parte está la posibilidad de «aquí tenéis a un demonio siendo desollado vivo, podéis verle los órganos y esas cosas» y por la otra está la de «observad la anatomía demoníaca en este club de striptease». Estás interesado en evitar las dos, pero parece que vas a ir con ellos sin importar lo que Sollux haya decidido hacer.

“¿Siempre va así cuando le presentas a tu amigo demonio a la gente?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Se lleva bien con Jade.” Dave dice, encogiéndose de hombros. De nuevo te preguntas si el problema aquí eres sólo tú.

“¿Y June? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Porque ahora parecen ser bastante cercanos.” Piensas en voz alta.

“Oh tío, June se lleva bien con todo el mundo. A la gente simplemente le gusta estar a su alrededor, ella mola un montón.” Dave dice entusiasmado, y tú asientes porque June sí que parece bastante simpática por lo que has visto.

“Sollux y ella se llevan muy bien, pasan el rato juntos y se van por ahí a causar problemas. Todo el chanchullo de xenobiología es muy de su estilo. Pero…” Dave frunce el ceño y se calla un momento, “no recuerdo haberlos presentado.”

Esto no es raro para la gente que perdió unos cuantos recuerdos en El Acontecimiento, se piensan que no han perdido nada hasta que intentan acordarse de algo en concreto que debe haber ocurrido en el pasado. En este caso, el primer encuentro entre June y Sollux, pero de repente el recuerdo no está ahí.

“Es una pena, hubiera molado saber cómo fue eso.” Le dices fácilmente. Tú más que nadie entiendes la pérdida de memoria.

“Sí, sobre todo porque el padre de June es súper religioso. Algo súper específico, siempre lo ha mantenido en secreto. June tenía la teoría de que él estaba en alguna secta rara de negocios, o- no, que él estaba en una secta y su aspecto de hombre de negocios respetable de los suburbios era una tapadera. Esa era la teoría. De todos modos él no tuvo problemas con tener un demonio pasando el rato de tranquis en su casa cuando íbamos allí.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Eso está bien, debe ser una mierda que la gente pueda saber lo que él es tan fácilmente y putearos al respecto. La gente se ponía a hablar mal de los no-humanos delante de mí como si yo fuera humano también, porque mucha gene asume que eso es lo que soy. No sé, puede que prefiriera parecerme más a lo que sea que soy.” Suspiras, taciturno, y le das vueltas al café en el platito que venía con la taza.

“Yo diría que pareces exactamente lo que eres, siendo que eso es lo que eres y este es tu aspecto.” Dave razona en una ensalada de palabras que de alguna manera es reconfortante y tiene un significado semi-coherente.

“Gracias.” Te ríes.

“Doy los mejores cumplidos, lo sé. Por eso tengo tantos fans y admiradores. Pareces la cosa que eres. Oh sí.” El rostro de Dave toma una expresión que sólo puedes clasificar como «de patán», que rápidamente se rompe y pasa a ser pobremente controlado entretenimiento por sus propias palabras.

¿Lo peor es que tiene algo de razón? Porque esa gilipollez de afirmación no ha cambiado que tú creas que es bastante guay. Y que también creas que es guapo.

“Debe ser horrible tener que lidiar con eso, cuánta presión.” Dices en su lugar.

“Oh, es de lo peorcito. Basta con intentar ir a los sitios para que la gente se lance a mis pies, adorándome a mi en lugar de a los dioses. En plan, joder tío, ¿podéis dejar de besarme los zapatos? Tengo que ir a clase y prenderle fuego al techo.” Dave dice con tono serio.

“Vamos a intentar no volver a hacer eso.” Frunces el ceño.

“Dice el tío que le prendió fuego a un tablero de la Ouija.” Dave te responde al instante.

“¡UNA VEZ!” Gritas. Al otro lado de la cafetería, los vasos de cristal que tienen para los tés caros resuenan entre sí y la gente te mira con alarma. Bueno, no los puedes ver si tienes la cara hundida en la mesa de la vergüenza, ¿a qué no?

“Apuesto a que eso es muy útil de vez en cuando.” Dave dice en vez de darle mucha importancia.

Crees que lo podría ser si alguna vez te separaras de alguien y entonces los vieras a lo lejos, pero nunca has tenido a nadie que te quiera hablar para separarse de ti en primer lugar. Francamente, eso es demasiado patético para decírselo a Dave, así que inteligentemente decides no hacerlo. El móvil de Dave suena, así que aprovechas la distracción que eso presenta.

“Jade me está preguntando qué debería ponerse, porque quiere pasarse varios pueblos. Espera, da igual, dice que va a pasarse varios pueblos de todos modos. Eso va a molar.” Dave dice mientras lee.

“Todos vamos a parecer unas mierdas a su lado, ¿verdad?” Suspiras.

“Habla por ti, yo siempre estoy estupendo. ¿Te acuerdas de los fans?” Dave insiste. Le pones los ojos en blanco, pero puedes sentir la sonrisa en tu cara de todos modos.

Aun así te pasas un rato vacilando delante de tu armario esa tarde, al final recurriendo a pedirle ayuda a Rose. Acabas llevando una camisa negra, unos vaqueros grises más o menos elegantes pero sin pasarte, y tus zapatos con menos mala pinta que ni tú llamarías generosamente «bonitos». Rose, por otra parte, lleva una bonita falda negra y una camisa morada y negra que tiene un estampado notablemente de estilo Eldritch. Hace bastante frío fuera, así que ambos os lleváis las chaquetas y os reunís con los demás.

Jade se ha pasado como dijo que haría y lleva un vestido que parece tener estrellas de verdad moviéndose en él y zapatos rojos con brillantina. June también está guapa, aunque los leggins que lleva debajo de su vaporoso vestido azul la hacen parecer más informal que Jade. Dave no parece estar vestido de manera muy diferente a como lo hace normalmente, y Sollux lleva una camisa de vestir roja y azul que daña a la vista. Si esa es la vestimenta estándar, crees que te irá bien.

Sollux os guía fuera del edificio y por la calle, y mientras camina empieza a hablar.

“Hora de una charla sobre demonología.” Sollux anuncia y se sube a una pared baja, caminando por ahí mientras vosotros vais por la acera a su lado.

“La clasificación de demonio es tan útil como la de, yo que sé, mamífero. Hay muchos tipos diferentes entre nosotros y todos somos muy diferentes. Pero sí que tenemos una cultura en común, supongo, y todos somos parte del mismo ecosistema en nuestra dimensión, así que da igual.” Explica.

“¿Cómo os diferenciáis entre vosotros entonces si el término demonio es demasiado amplio?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

Por un momento crees que no va a responder sólo por ser tú el que lo pregunta, pero al final lo hace.

“Nosotros más o menos… vale, dejadme explicarlo. Cuando veo a otro demonio, sé cosas sobre ellos con solo mirarlos, es como los cuadros de estadísticas de los videojuegos. Sé cuál es su campo de trabajo actual, sé su rango y sé a qué género pertenecen. Simplemente sabes estas cosas cuando eres un demonio.” Dice.

“¿A qué te refieres con rango?” Jade pregunta.

“Hay una jerarquía, cuanto más alto sea tu rango, más importante eres. Obviamente si tienes un trabajo también tienes un jefe, pero si alguien más tiene un rango considerablemente superior al tuyo, entonces ellos también pueden decirte qué hacer, y dentro de lo que cabe tienes que hacerlo. Consigues tu rango a partir de varias cosas. Primero está tu trabajo, algunos trabajos están mejor vistos que otros, igual que con los humanos. Hacen falta médicos y hacen falta basureros, pero la gente definitivamente respeta más a uno que al otro, pasa igual con nosotros. Lo segundo es quién te creó y cuál es su rango, ese es tu linaje y es importante. Los demonios con mas poder pueden hacer demonios más poderosos que los demonios más débiles, así que eso se refleja en ti.” Sollux continúa.

“Como venir de una familia importante en caso de los humanos.” Rose asiente.

“Algo así, sí. La tercera cosa es tu poder mágico real, pero ahí también hay un elemento de poder físico, básicamente cómo de duro de pelar serías en una pelea. Lo último es algo así como una clase social. Si la gente te respeta o les gustas, tu rango será mejor, y si tienes una reputación de joder a otros demonios y eres un mierda a la hora de lidiar contigo, será peor. Yo conozco la puntuación de alguien en general, pero no suele costar mucho deducir aproximadamente por qué la tienen.” Sollux os cuenta.

“¿Cuál es tu puntuación, entonces?” Jade le pregunta.

“Muy, muy buena.” Sollux presume.

Estás bastante seguro de que no te lo crees, pero tampoco eres tan tonto como para caer en la obvia trampa de decírselo.

“Bueno, no es que no me guste aprender cosas, pero ¿por qué teníamos que arreglarnos y darnos un paseo por Salem para que nos dijeras todo esto?” Rose pregunta mientras Sollux os hace un gesto para que giréis a la izquierda por la esquina más cercana.

“He supuesto que querríais ver a otros demonios. Es decir, sé que vosotros dos sabéis mucho del tema, pero ellos no.” Sollux razona, señalando a Dave y a Rose y después señalándoos al resto de idiotas desventurados.

“¿Nos estás llevando a conocer a otros demonios?” June pregunta, elevando una ceja mientras mira a Sollux.

“Sí, es una fiesta. Habrá demonios de todo tipo allí, será educativo.” Sollux asiente.

“No sabía que hubiera tantos demonios por aquí como para montar una fiesta, ¿o es que se están teletransportando hacia aquí? Y además, ¿a dónde vamos?” Rose pregunta.

Inclinas un poco la cabeza hacia arriba mientras caminas con tu grupo. Es una noche bonita, el cielo despejado, la luna llena. Es agradable.

“Va a ser en el Club Mirage, el cual se va moviendo por todo el mundo. Esto lo hace mucho más exclusivo y yo no digo que sea más complicado para las autoridades lidiar con él o encontrarlo, pero tampoco estoy NO diciendo eso. Como es mi fiesta, lo han movido hasta aquí.” Sollux explica.

Observas mientras Dave habla entusiasmado de lo guay que es eso, desviando la clase de demonios para preguntarle a Sollux cómo funcionan los clubes demoníacos, quién decide quién entra, quién lo lleva, qué música ponen y demás. Sollux parece como si no pudiera estar más feliz de responder las preguntas de Dave, y Dave claramente está vibrando de la emoción de ir. June tiene el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose, y las dos están igualmente observando cómo interactúan Dave y Sollux, muy entretenidas. Es una agradable dinámica que claramente se ha forjado a lo largo de los años. Es una sensación extraña, porque estás aquí y te han incluido, pero te da la sensación de que esto es algo que siempre habías deseado tener pero nunca lo conseguiste.

Al echarle un vistazo a Jade te das cuenta de que ella está sintiendo algo parecido y supones que al haber vivido sola en una isla, probablemente se identifique con ello.

“Se llevan muy bien, ¿eh?” Le dices en voz baja.

“¡Sí! ¡Me divierto mucho con ellos y vivir con June es genial!” Jade dice alegremente, pareciendo más animada ahora que sabe que estás hablando específicamente con ella.

“Rose es una buena compañera de piso, me alegro de que nos pusieran juntos. ¿Y tú y June?” Le preguntas.

“Es muy divertido, mucho mejor que vivir con el carcamal de mi abuelo antes de que muriera. Aunque es verdad que June se deja los calcetines sucios por todas partes.” Jade te confía.

“¡Yo no hago eso!” June niega en voz alta desde delante de vosotros, parece que os estaba escuchando.

“¡Lo HACES!” Jade se ríe.

“Esa es una buena pregunta, hey idiotas, ¡tengo información importante!” Sollux dice en voz alta, interrumpiéndoos.

“Rose acaba de preguntarme cuáles son las reglas en este sitio y resulta que eso es algo bastante indispensable.” Sollux empieza de nuevo y todos os calláis para escucharlo.

“Los demonios tienen normas diferentes a las que tiene la sociedad humana. Obviamente nadie quiere que le maten y no vemos con buenos ojos que maten a gente que nos importa. Lo que principalmente evita que un demonio mate a otro demonio es el círculo de venganza que eso comienza, pero no va contra las normas. No tenemos policías ni nada. Lo que tenemos son momentos específicos en los que sí hay reglas.” Continúa.

“Si eres el anfitrión de una fiesta, no te está permitido atacar o matar a tus invitados, o pedirle a alguien que lo haga por ti. Si eres un invitado en una fiesta, no te está permitido atacar o matar a nadie allí. Es una regla muy seria, porque las fiestas son muy importantes para nosotros, ahí negocias cosas, te relacionas con gente con la que no podrías arriesgarte a hacerlo de otro modo, meditas acerca de tus problemas ahí, etcétera. El invitar a alguien o no es una manera muy obvia de comunicar favores y no puedes ensuciar eso con el asesinato.” Sollux explica seriamente.

“¿Es como pedir asilo en una iglesia o algo así?” Supones.

“Más o menos, pero más guay. Romper esa regla es asunto serio, no lo haces. Por eso no pasa nada con que os lleve allí, sois mis invitados así que nadie puede tocaros.” Sollux dice.

Eso te hace sentir al menos un poquito mejor, pero sigues sin estar seguro de qué esperar.

No mucho después de eso, divisáis un edificio enorme de cristal negro, iluminado por luces rojas. Tiene fácilmente varias plantas de alto e incluso desde donde estáis podéis escuchar el ruido de la música desde su interior. Hay una cola de gente alrededor de la entrada del edificio, una mezcla de demonios en cola esperando, con algunos humanos por ahí también. Alzas las cejas cuando les echas un vistazo a algunos de los humanos, aparte de ser todos guapísimos, estás bastante seguro de que son todos famosos. Puedes distinguir a un par de youtubers populares, a algunos músicos que hasta tú reconoces a pesar de no estar muy metido en el mundillo, y a estrellas de cine también.

Sollux no os lleva a la cola, qué va, guía a vuestro grupo más allá de la cola como si no pudiera ver las miradas de desaprobación de los humanos que probablemente piensen que os estáis colando. Hasta donde tú sabes, él probablemente esté disfrutando que la gente piense que no conseguirá entrar.

El hombre de la entrada medirá unos 2,10 metros de alto y es casi igual de ancho, con la piel de un rojo intenso y unos cuernos muy gruesos, sus dientes son largos y sobresalen por su labio de manera que te recuerda a los tigres dientes de sable. El hombre irradia peligro silencioso y aun así, cuando ve a Sollux liderando a tu grupo, se pone tieso y abre la puerta inmediatamente. El tío ni siquiera ha tenido que preguntarle a Sollux quién es.

“Gracias, vienen conmigo.” Sollux dice educadamente y os lleva a todos dentro.

La puerta se cierra detrás de vosotros y os quedáis un momento en la escalera de la entrada mientras asimiláis vuestros alrededores.

El Club Mirage tiene, como habías deducido antes, varias plantas. La planta baja del club está bajando las escaleras desde donde estáis, donde hay una pista de baile con un grupo enorme de demonios bailando al son de la música de un grupo en directo. Recorriendo una de las paredes, hay una barra de bar, y tiene áreas elevadas para que la gente baile en ellas. Todo tiene un ambiente desenfrenado. Entiendes instantáneamente lo que apuntó Sollux de que todos los demonios son diferentes. Hay gente aquí que, como Sollux, parecerían bastante humanos si no fuera por las colas, cuernos y tonalidades, pero algunos aparentan ser increíblemente diferentes. Hay demonios con miembros y cabezas de más, demonios de tamaños ampliamente diferentes, algunos con pelo, escamas, todo eso.

La planta más alta del club tiene forma de anillo, permitiendo que los que estén allí arriba puedan ver lo que está debajo pero también garantizando que tengan asientos con privacidad. No puedes evitar darte cuenta de que hay otro segurata en las escaleras que llevan a la planta de arriba, parece que no todo el mundo puede pasar. De nuevo, esto debe estar relacionado con el estatus de cada uno, interesante.

“¿Cómo exactamente podemos saber cómo de importante es un demonio o qué hacen?” June pregunta mientras se inclina por la barandilla de las escaleras para mirar a la multitud de abajo.

“Hasta donde yo sé, aquellos cuyas profesiones demoníacas tienen más interacción con humanos, tienen una apariencia más humanoide. Eso, por supuesto, no te dirá exactamente qué hacen, pero imagino que ayudaría a estrechar la búsqueda.” Rose dice, diciendo más o menos lo que tú leíste en aquel libro en tu primer día aquí.

Sollux entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, con una expresión algo incómoda en su cara.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas.

“Es decir, eso es… no es que estés equivocada Rose, pero tampoco estás en lo cierto, o no tienes razón por las razones correctas. Eso es como si alguien preguntara cuál es la manera más rápida de quitarse un tatuaje del brazo y tú dijeras la amputación. Es como, sí, eso funcionaría, pero no es- no. Mira, venid, vamos arriba.” Sollux dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él guía a tu grupo más allá del guardia de las escaleras y os lleva a una mesa con sofás de un suave cuero negro con detalles dorados. Cuando te sientas, te entra una paranoia momentánea de que no sabes de QUÉ es este cuero y terribles imágenes de tortura potencial inundan tu mente, pero no vas a preguntarle a Sollux. Probablemente mentiría para meterse contigo, así que no tienes ninguna manera de saber la respuesta de verdad. Bueno, a menos que uses una de tus preguntas, y no vas a usarlas para eso. Será mejor no pensar en ello.

“Bueno, vale. Tu razonamiento es cierto para los íncubos y súcubos, ayuda ser capaces de pasar por humanos cuando estás intentando tentarlos. Aunque no siempre, los humanos son bastante famosos por follárselo todo, hay un motivo por el que la mayoría de la gente que son mitad de una especie y mitad de otra son casi siempre medio humanos. Los humanos están locos.” Sollux comenta.

“No estoy segura de si debería sentirme ofendida u orgullosa.” Rose reflexiona.

“Elige orgullosa, arriba humanos.” Dave asiente.

“Vale, pero el tío de la puerta cuyo trabajo es guardar cosas, él va a ser grande y musculoso y a parecer peligroso porque para eso está. Pero hay muchos de nosotros que no tenemos que lidiar con humanos como nuestro propósito principal y aun así tenemos este aspecto. Tenemos el aspecto que tenemos porque es cómo nos hacen, básicamente.” Sollux explica.

Jade abre la boca para empezar a preguntar algo, pero no llega más allá de un «¿Cómo-» antes de que una pequeña criatura aparezca de la nada en mitad de vuestra mesa redonda. Mide casi un palmo, pero su cabeza es casi un tercio de su altura. La criatura tiene cuernos pequeños, una cola y está brillando de color naranja. Rechina algo de una manera que solo puedes clasificar como entusiasmada y Sollux le sonríe.

“Hey, tío. ¿Cómo te va?” Sollux pregunta y levanta un dedo. La criaturita sacude su dedo con una de sus manitas con garras.

“Este es-” Sollux dice entonces un nombre que estás bastante seguro de que no puede plasmarse con letras, “es un diablillo. No sabía que estuvieras trabajando aquí ahora.”

El diablillo chirría y parlotea, haciendo algunos gestos mientras habla.

“Oh, sí, supongo que tiene sentido. Pero me alegro de oír que a ti te ha ido bien. Él quiere saber qué queréis de beber.” Sollux dirige esa última parte hacia el resto de vosotros.

“Buenas tronco, soy Dave.” Dave se presenta con un susurro entusiasmado, probablemente sin querer asustar al pequeñín.

El diablillo de la mesa menea las manos y da unas cuantas reverencias, parloteando en el idioma que sólo Sollux parece entender. Crees que parece algo ansioso.

“Venga, Dave, piensa en lo que quieres. El tío tiene trabajo que hacer, no queremos retrasarlo y meterle en líos. Puede hacer todo lo que queráis, absolutamente todo.” Sollux dice.

“¡Oh! ¿Puedes hacer algún tipo de zumo de manzana de lujo?” Dave exclama deleitado, el pequeño diablillo asiente vigorosamente.

“¿Tienes algo oscuro y escalofriante? ¿Es eso muy vago?” Rose pregunta con curiosidad. El diablillo parece considerarlo un momento, pero entonces chasquea los dedos y asiente.

“¡Algo super rico y tropical!” Jade añade, y de nuevo el diablillo asiente.

“¿Y qué tal… refresco de helado? Con helado dentro.” June dice.

Esto es tan específico y no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para pensarlo porque Sollux se limita a decir que tomará lo de siempre y entonces el diablillo está concentrado en ti. Te congelas bajo la presión de tener que tomar una simple decisión.

“No… no sé lo que quiero.” Le dices al pobrecillo.

Él inclina la cabeza a un lado, entrecierra los ojos al mirarte y entonces le dice algo a Sollux, haciendo gestos con la mano en tu dirección. Sollux parece pensativo pero asiente.

“Le preguntaré. Hey, él puede tocarte para ver qué tipo de bebida te gustaría.” Sollux explica, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en mitad de la frente.

“Oh, eso suena interesante. Haz eso.” Rose te anima.

No te entusiasma la idea, pero ya has hecho esperar a los demás lo suficiente, así que te inclinas adelante en la mesa y bajas la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el diablillo pueda alcanzarte. Él chirría y parlotea, y extiende su manita, presionando con ella el centro de tu frente. Hay más parloteos indescifrables, y después de una pausa momentánea, el diablillo retira su mano. Desaparece entonces en una nubecilla de humo naranja.

“¿Alguna idea de lo que vas a tomar?” Dave te pregunta con curiosidad.

“Ni pizca.” Le dices.

“¡Yo tengo una pregunta!” Jade os corta y estás agradecido por la interrupción.

“Hola, Sollux. Una fiesta estupenda.” Una guapa chica demonio dice mientras pasa por el lado de vuestra mesa, Sollux le sonríe pero devuelve su atención inmediatamente a Jade. Interesante.

“Hablas de los demonios teniendo trabajos pero lo dices como si fuera algo que os es dado. En plan, no tuvisteis que salir y buscar trabajo en los periódicos, lo dices como si fuera parte de lo que sois.” Jade dice. Ni siquiera estás seguro de si la gente sigue anunciando puestos de trabajo en los periódicos o no.

“Bueno, sí. Estamos hechos para un propósito, ese es nuestro trabajo. No se traduce muy bien, pero es básicamente lo mismo. Puedes o estar hecho para un campo de trabajo o algo muy específico. Los demonios no son como los humanos o las hadas o nada del estilo, no somos hechos por accidente, cuando nos hacen nos hacen para algo.” Sollux le cuenta.

“¿Y para qué estás hecho tú?” Jade pregunta.

“Jade, ¿estás insinuando que no ves que Sollux haga gran cosa?” Dices con malicia, sonriendo a Sollux, quien entrecierra los ojos en tu dirección. Es digno de mención que lleva con los cuatro ojos abiertos desde que entrasteis, puede que esta sea una situación en la que hay más cosas útiles que ver.

“Yo no soy un buen ejemplo. Si quisieras podrías pensar en los diferentes tipos de trabajos como diferentes especies de demonios, como guardianes, diablillos o lo que sea. Mi tipo es raro, sólo ha habido otro como yo y ahora ya no está, así que yo soy el último.” Sollux dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Oh… oh, Sollux, lo siento.” Jade dice, claramente mortificada de haber sacado sin querer un tema que probablemente sea sensible.

“¿Qué? No, que le follen a ese tío. Apestaba. Estoy encantado de que ya no esté.” Sollux se ríe, vale entonces puede que no sea un tema sensible.

De todos modos el momento es roto cuando el diablillo vuelve y os va repartiendo a cada uno bebidas elaboradas. La de Rose es tan escalofriante y oscura como ella había pedido, ondulando con hilos de humo de algún tipo, los cuales la hacen parecer absolutamente maléfica cuando bebe. El pequeño diablillo va apareciendo y desapareciendo, dándoos las bebidas hasta que llega a ti.

“Oh, hey-” y de nuevo Sollux dice un nombre que no puedes descifrar, “¿estás trabajando aquí también? ¿Cómo está tu mujer?”

El diablillo, aparentemente uno diferente que el de antes, le trina y chirria a Sollux en respuesta. El diablillo lleva tu bebida, la cual viene en un vaso curvado con un soporte, como algunas de esas cervezas Europeas tan caras. El líquido parece espeso y es de color amarillo ámbar. El diablillo parece estar dándote algún tipo de charla sobre tu bebida mientras la pone delante de ti, pero por desgracia no hablas su idioma, así que no tienes ni idea de qué acaba de decir y Sollux no te lo comunica.

“¿Qué es?” Dave pregunta con curiosidad.

“Literalmente no tengo ni idea. No parece tener gas ni nada.” Le dices. La bebida de Jade es literalmente efervescente, siendo que tiene una bengala dentro, para su gran deleite.

Te toma un momento el separar el vaso del soporte, y mientras lo haces, el líquido de dentro chapotea un poco. Tenías razón al asumir que es bastante espeso, no tanto como el sirope pero parecido. Lo olisqueas un poco y los sentidos te cosquillean. Huele dulce pero no empalagoso, de hecho es bastante agradable. Hay algo en el olor que te resulta familiar, como una especia a la que no puedes distinguir o nombrar. No es ni vainilla ni miel, es… es algo. La curiosidad te inunda tan fuertemente que no tienes otra opción que tomar un sorbo. Probablemente no sea muy sabio beberse bebidas misteriosas que te han dado los demonios, pero es verdad que Sollux dijo que todos estáis protegidos aquí y crees que al menos es poco probable que él te deje morir, porque el resto de vuestros amigos probablemente se enfadarían con él. Así que, bebes.

Tu bebida sin nombre te recorre la lengua mientras tomas tu primer sorbo experimental. Se te agudizan los sentidos, y por un momento estás seguro de que conoces esta sensación, pero mientras intentas situarla, te encuentras con que eres incapaz de describirla. Es como si las palabras y los recuerdos salen de tu alcance antes de que tú seas capaz de averiguar lo que tienes.

“¿Qué es?” Rose pregunta.

“No tengo ni idea.” Admites.

“Hey, uh, déjame probar.” June dice, ella ya está extendiendo el brazo al otro lado de la mesa para llegar a ti. Ni que decir tiene que le pasas tu vaso misterioso, y ella toma un sorbo con los ojos cerrados.

“Oh.” June dice.

“¿Sabes lo que es? No puedo ubicarlo.” Dices. Es como si lo tuvieras en la punta de la lengua, como si pudieras despertarte en mitad de la noche acordándote de golpe del nombre de lo que sea que es. Lo tienes tan cerca que casi puedes saborearlo. Bueno, no saborearlo literalmente porque ahora mismo June está dándole otro sorbo.

“Hm, es raro tío.” June señala y te devuelve el vaso.

El vaso captura la luz cuando ella te lo pasa, tiene un brillo azul muy extraño. No es la bebida sino el vaso, no te habías dado cuenta antes. Vas a colocarlo otra vez en el soporte, considerando que quizás deberías beberlo de ahí, en lugar de sacarlo como has hecho.

No estás seguro de cómo pasa, pero la cagas de alguna manera. Jurarías que has puesto el vaso en el soporte exactamente como se te fue dado, pero en el momento en que lo sueltas, todo se cae, tu bebida se derrama sobre la mesa y el vaso se rompe ruidosamente contra el suelo.

Sueltas un siseo entre dientes, seguro de que si no te hubieras conseguido controlar, habría sido demasiado alto.

“Oh, mierda.” Gruñes y te levantas pero, no, el vaso está totalmente perdido.

“Guau, Karkat, no podemos llevarte a ninguna parte.” Dave bromea.

“No dos veces al mismo sitio por lo menos.” Rose está de acuerdo con una risita.

“Sí, ya. Mierda, lo siento, debería limpiar esto.” Te disculpas. Estás redirigiendo tu disculpa sobre todo a Sollux, porque esta es su fiesta, él te ha invitado a venir con él y aquí estás tú rompiendo vasos.

“No es culpa tuya. Lo tienes por toda la manga, sabes.” Sollux indica. Miras y es verdad, tienes salpicaduras de tu bebida por toda la manga de la camisa.

“Voy al baño.” Suspiras y te levantas.

“Planta baja.” Sollux te informa.

Asientes, estás a punto de ponerte a buscar algún tipo de servilletas para limpiar los cristales pero cuando miras hacia abajo para valorar el desastre, ves como dos diablillos ya están limpiándolo por ti.

“Oh, lo siento.” Les dices y ellos parlotean en tu dirección, no crees que suenen enfadados.

Los rodeas con cuidado de no pisarles las colas ni nada con tus enormes pies en comparación. Le dices a todo el mundo que volverás enseguida, y te diriges a las escaleras por las que subisteis. Cuando llegas al segurata de las escaleras, te paras.

“Vuelvo enseguida, ¿está eso bien?” Le preguntas, pero todo lo que él hace es gruñirte. Tienes la ligera sospecha de que su actitud es más por ser segurata que de ser demonio.

Siendo que no te lo está impidiendo, pasas por su lado y sigues bajando por las escaleras. Debe de haber algún tipo de magia alterando el sonido en la planta de arriba, porque cuanto más bajas, más sientes el embriagador ritmo de la música a tu alrededor. Bajando más lento, observas a la multitud mientras todo el mundo se desinhibe. Te preguntas cómo será normalmente cuando los demonios se relacionan entre ellos, te imaginas que debe ser bastante competitivo, así que una fiesta debe ser un cambio agradable, al poder estar entre los tuyos de manera segura. Por supuesto la pregunta obvia es por qué no tienen estas reglas todo el tiempo, pero probablemente no sea cosa tuya señalar eso. Probablemente sería bastante especiófobo, de hecho.

Llegas al final de la escalera y te encuentras con que partes de tu ropa están empezando a brillar de color fosforito. Los cordones de tus zapatos, los botones de tu camisa, y las manchas de bebida de tu brazo, empiezan a brillar. ¡Incluso hay algo brillando por debajo de tu camisa! Te remangas y ves líneas rojas y azules trenzadas alrededor de tu brazo, con delicada escritura demoníaca entre los colores. Empiezas a caminar, pegándote a la pared con la lógica de que los baños saldrán de la habitación principal, así que es la mejor opción. Mientras vas, sacas tu móvil y buscas en Google el símbolo demoníaco en ~ATH para «tres», ya sabes, el número de preguntas que te quedan. Te acuerdas vagamente del punto donde cambió el símbolo y, efectivamente, cuando pasas la barra del bar, encuentras el símbolo y te ríes silenciosamente para ti, de verdad conseguiste una pregunta extra y no la usaste.

Guardando el móvil, reconoces la señal de los baños y acabas levemente sorprendido con el hecho de que sólo hay una habitación. Supones que con cómo de diferente debe ser la biología de todo el mundo aquí, separar los baños según algo como el género probablemente les parezca una tontería. Tendría más sentido separar a la gente por tamaños. Al menos eso es lo que opinas cuando te diriges a un lavabo, para entonces ver como una bestia demoníaca de tres metros salir de un cubículo cerrado, el cual crece y se encoge para acomodarla cuando sale. Bueno, entonces vale.

La misión de limpiarte toda la bebida de la camiseta es probablemente en vano, pero al menos puedes enjuagarla un poco. La puerta se abre y dos mujeres entran, son demonios más o menos igual de humanoides que Sollux. Una parece una mujer profesional y elegante, y la otra parece ser mucho más fiestera.

“-visto la lista de gente vetada de la fiesta? Es una locura.” La chica demonio fiestera exclama al entrar.

“Pero no es que sea sorprendente. Toda esa gente tiene alianzas muy obvias, y no es como si nadie haya tenido nunca alguna duda sobre dónde yacen las lealtades de Sollux.” La mujer profesional suspira y se inclina hacia el espejo para volver a ponerse el pintalabios.

“Claro, eso obvio, pero el chaval no puede ir por ahí cabreando a la gente así. Se que ellos no lo sabrán a menos que alguien se lo diga, pero ha puesto a Jane, Meenah y a Snowman en la lista negra. Eso va a volverse en su contra en el futuro.” La chica chasquea la lengua. Ahora estás cien por cien fisgoneando, esta parte de tu manga ha estado mojada durante siglos, mejor fingir un poco más el estar haciendo eso y no estar escuchando.

“Uf, y a Meenah le encantan las fiestas. Ella seguro que monta un espectáculo si intenta entrar y no la dejan.” La mujer demonio profesional está de acuerdo y hace una mueca.

“Sí, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Sé que él es joven y no sabe qué hacer, pero no es ESTÚPIDO. ¿Ha estado escondiéndose todo este tiempo y ahora BUMBA fiestón? ¿Por qué?” La chica fiestera pregunta.

“Te pensarías que tiene deseos suicidas con- oh… oh mierda.” La mujer profesional se te queda mirando y te das cuenta de que te han pillado.

“Perdón, es sólo que he derramado mi bebida.” Dices rápidamente, exprimiéndote la manga de agua.

Las dos mujeres se quedan mirando un momento y entonces salen corriendo por tu lado antes de que puedas mirar siquiera.

Tienes esa sensación, como en la biblioteca o cuando estabas en el pasillo. Alguien está justo detrás de ti.

Te giras esperando ver a Sollux y por una décima de segundo crees que es él, pelo oscuro, piel gris, cuatro cuernos. No es Sollux. Pegas un salto hacia atrás, alejándote del tío que estaba justo detrás de ti cuyos dientes, desconcertantemente similares, están descubiertos en una mueca de enfado. Una mata de pelo desordenado le cubre la mitad de la cara, tapándole los ojos, pero no hace nada para esconder la malicia en su cara.

“Yo-” Empiezas y él te agarra de la muñeca. Él tira de tu brazo mojado hacia él y un gruñido profundo y amenazador se forma en su pecho. Aparta la manga mojada y gira tu brazo para poder ver mejor el texto bicolor brillando suavemente ahí bajo las extrañas luces del club.

Una chica se asoma por encima de su hombro, también mirándote el brazo. Su piel es de tonos rosáceos típicos de los humanos, pero los pequeños cuernecillos en su cabeza y sus brillantes ojos rojos la marcan como demonio de cabo a rabo.

“¿Qué has hecho?” No-Sollux te gruñe.

“¡Suéltame!” Exiges, intentando tirar de tu brazo, pero sin suerte.

“Déjame a mí, cari.” La chica dice y pasa por su lado. Lleva un vestido pegado de un turquesa metálico, el cual enseña su escote y todas las curvas de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que tú honestamente dirías que ha sido alterado con Photoshop si no estuviera existiendo ante tus ojos. Ella se inclina hacia delante, alcanzando a ahuecarte la cara con las manos, lo cual hace… cosas favorecedoras a su pecho.

“Hola bombón.” Ella casi te ronronea. Levantas los ojos y te quedas mirando sus labios, increíblemente brillantes. Guau, sus manos están cálidas en tu cara.

“Yo- uh-” Mascullas, hipnotizado por la manera en que su brillo de labios resplandece cuando te sonríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

“¿Cómo conseguiste el trato de tu brazo, eh? Puedes decírmelo.” La chica dice. Te guiña un ojo, sus brillantes ojos rojos estando rodeados por gruesas pestañas oscuras, y sombra de ojos de color aguamarina. Ella es tan… tan guapa…

Involuntariamente, tu mente se desvía hacia Dave, y entonces hacia Sollux, y tus pensamientos empiezan a aclararse.

“Eso es… suéltame.” Graznas, tirando de tu brazo. La chica te hace un puchero y se acerca un poco más. Esto es raro, ella está intentando hacerte algo. La miras de arriba abajo y, sí, es tan guapa que te da la sensación de que te vas a morir sólo por estar cerca de ella, pero también eres ligeramente consciente de que estos no son tus pensamientos. O no son del todo tuyos. Ella parece muy humana e inquietantemente atractiva, con todo ese rollo extravagante y grunge que está ahora de moda.

Ella te resulta atractiva y parece mayormente humana, sus cuernos pequeños, cola delicada y ojos brillantes casi parecen un disfraz exótico de demonio antes que rasgos de verdad. Ella podría SER humana, y por eso es tan fácilmente atractiva. Piensas en plantas carnívoras o en esos peces con señuelos. Su apariencia es un cebo, lo cual significa que si la encuentras atractiva eres la presa en este caso. Ella es una súcubo.

Ese conocimiento te recorre la mente y afianza tu determinación.

“Suéltame, si no lo haces podrías acabar haciéndome daño y me han dicho que eso va contra las normas.” Le dices al tío que se parece a Sollux, estás intentando mantener la voz firme. No quieres que piensen que estás asustado. La verdad es que no lo estás, algo alterado por supuesto, pero no estás asustado de verdad. Sollux puede ser un gilipollas, pero estás bastante seguro de que no está intentando que te maten. Si él dice que sus invitados están a salvo, entonces le crees. Al menos le crees lo suficiente como para mantener la calma por ahora.

“¿Cómo CONSEGUISTE esto?” El tío repite con un gruñido y tira de tu brazo hasta que está delante de tu cara, poniéndote el texto brillante a la altura de tus ojos.

“¡Apareció cuando hice un trato con Sollux! ¡Suéltame!” Le contestas bruscamente y tiras de tu brazo, pero este tío es mucho más fuerte que tú.

“El chaval no haría un trato así por voluntad propia, ¿qué hiciste para obligarlo?” El tío te exige.

“¡Yo no le he obligado a nada!” Le contestas gritando.

“¿Qué le has hecho a mi bebé?” La chica te gruñe y tú giras la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla fijamente.

“¡¿Tú eres- tú eres su madre?!” Dejas escapar. Ella no parece ser mayor que Sollux, o si lo es no más de un año o dos, pero es una DEMONIO, ¡¿así que quién sabe?! La chica de ojos rojos pega un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa y te mira obviamente en shock.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso parezco-” Balbucea.

Hay un sonido familiar detrás de ti, nunca has estado tan aliviado de oírlo o de oler manzanas artificiales en tu vida.

“¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo? Soltadlo. Me estaba preguntando dónde se había perdido este tonto del culo.” Sollux pasa el brazo por encima de tu hombro y aparta la mano del otro demonio de tu brazo.

“¡BEBÉ!” La súcubo grita y coge a Sollux entre sus brazos, besuqueándole la mejilla y llenándolo de pintalabios.

“¡AJ! ¡LATULA! ¡Bájame!” Sollux aúlla y se retuerce para intentar liberarse.

“¿Qué te ha pasadoooo? ¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Y este tratoooooo!” La demonio aparentemente llamada Latula dice mientras besa la cara horrorizada de Sollux. Con un bufido final como si fuera un gato, Sollux se teletransporta fuera de sus brazos dejando atrás una nubecilla y aparece detrás de ti otra vez, frotándose la cara.

“Sollux, ¡¿qué narices?! ¡Él es-” la cara del otro demonio se congela y se le cierra la mandíbula de golpe.

“Guau, ¿qué?” Latula exclama.

“No es asunto vuestro, nos vamos.” Sollux les dice a ambos pero el otro demonio te empuja y esta vez agarra a Sollux.

“Oh, no, no, no, me vas a contar qué cojones está pasando. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Ese trato? ¡¿Qué COJONES?!” Él grita.

Chasquea los dedos y de repente los dos son rodeados por una burbuja gigante con brillos azules y rojos. Están discutiendo dentro, pero no puedes oír una palabra de lo que dicen, y sus bocas están borrosas, como si estuvieran siendo censurados en televisión.

“¿Qué? ¿Sollux?” Llamas y tocas la dura superficie de la burbuja. Sollux no reacciona a su nombre, así que sólo puedes asumir que él puede oírte igual de bien que tú puedes oírle a él, es decir: nada de nada.

“¿A ti qué narices te pasa?” Latula pregunta lentamente, pero no parece estar insultándote. Al menos no parece ser su intención insultarte, a pesar de cómo de insultante su pregunta resulta ser. Ella parece sólo estar intentando averiguar de qué vas.

“Nada, ¿qué está haciendo? No puede hacerle daño, ¿verdad?” Preguntas mientras la preocupación va creciendo en tu interior. Le das con el puño fuertemente a la burbuja, y aunque eso sí llama la atención de los dos demonios de su interior, no hace nada. De hecho el otro demonio ahora se está dedicando a señalarte y parece estar gritándole a Sollux.

“Has perdido la memoria, ¿verdad?” Latula dice con cuidado.

“No, no recuerdo nada de antes del Acontecimiento. ¿Cómo lo sabes?” Preguntas, apartando los ojos de la burbuja un momento.

“Puedo verlo, ¿de qué conoces a Sollux?” Ella pregunta.

“¿Por qué debería decirte eso? Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿de qué lo conoces? ¡Antes lo has llamado tu bebé!” Le sueltas.

Latula hace una mueca pero tú no vas a ceder. Ahora que no está activamente haciendo fuera lo que fuera aquella magia de antes, simplemente parece una persona. Atractiva, claro, pero tu coeficiente intelectual ya no está por los suelos sólo por estar hablando con ella.

“Él no es mi bebé como los humanos los tienen, en plan, eso es súper asqueroso. Pero es súper chiquitito. Mituna y yo, Mituna es mi matesprit, lo conocemos desde que era una cosita recién hecha. Es sólo verlo y quiero pellizcarle las mejillas de lo mono que es. Tuna no le haría daño, sólo quiere saber qué pasa con ese trato tan raro que tenéis. Así que, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?” Ella explica y menea las cejas al terminar. Le echas un vistazo a la clara disputa que está teniendo lugar dentro de la burbuja, no parece que vayan a terminar pronto.

“No hay mucho que contar.” Le dices, aunque probablemente te saltarás la parte de engañarlo para que te diera una pregunta de más. Apartas la mirada de Latula y la devuelves a la burbuja.

“Él me asustó y mi compañera de piso es la hermana de su amigo. Bueno, él también es amigo suyo pero Dave es quien consiguió que accediera a responderme algunas preguntas a modo de disculpa. Él se estaba negando a explicar por qué estaba siendo un capullo, así que ya sabes. Sólo me quedan algunas preguntas, eso es todo.” Explicas.

Desde el interior de la burbuja, Sollux parece gritar algo e inmediatamente se tapa la boca y mira a otro lado. Los hombros de Mituna caen y su lenguaje corporal parece sorprendido. Sollux por otra parte no parece nada feliz. La burbuja estalla y tú te caes hacia delante hacia Sollux, quien te coge y te da la vuelta, empezando a llevaros fuera del baño.

“Sollux, espera, yo no quería decir-” Mituna dice desde detrás vuestra.

“¡Déjame en paz!” Sollux le suelta bruscamente y te empuja fuera de la habitación.

“¿De qué iba eso?” Le preguntas mientras él te lleva de vuelta a la planta baja del club.

“Da igual.” Él masculla y sigue empujándote.

“Deja de empujarme, caraculo. Ah, y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.” Le sueltas.

“Obviamente lo estás y es la única manera de que tu culo lentorro se mueva de una vez, venga.” Sollux gruñe.

A pesar de esa declaración, no necesitas que empujen o tiren de ti por ahí, y para cuando llegáis a las escaleras, la mano que él tiene en tu brazo no está haciendo prácticamente nada.

“¿Estás bien? Esos dos parecían enfadados con lo nuestro de las preguntas y Latula te ha llamado su bebé.” Dices.

La cara de Sollux pasa por tres variedades distintas de mortificación y horror antes de ser capaz de reunir palabras.

“Estás de coña, ¡¿verdad?!” Sollux dice con dificultad.

“Oh, lo ha hecho. Dejó bien clarito que no era tu madre ni nada-” Empiezas.

“Los demonios no nos reproducimos así.” Sollux interrumpe.

“De todos modos, ¿te he metido en problemas ahí atrás?” Le preguntas, terminando lo que habías empezado a decir antes.

Sollux se para en el descansillo de la escalera y te fulmina marcadamente con la mirada, pero no vas a echarte atrás acobardado.

“Si te disculpas…” Él empieza a decir, amenazante.

“¿Disculparme por qué? ¿Por ser mejor que tú, literalmente un demonio, en averiguar cómo hacer tratos? No lo siento, eso es graciosísimo. Pero sí que me sentiría mal si tuviera consecuencias negativas de verdad para cualquiera de los dos aparte de que te hiciera parecer tonto.” Dices. Sollux niega con la cabeza y suspira, pero por lo menos parece menos irritado. Es eso que le pasa con la lástima, ¿verdad? No puede aguantarla por algún motivo.

“No es eso, los supero en rango a los dos, así que no me puedo meter en problemas con ellos. Ambos son mayores que yo, eso es todo, somos amigos. Ambos me enseñaron cosas guays en aquel entonces, y es más o menos como… algo así como Dave y Rose, supongo.” Sollux explica.

“¿Son como hermanos mayores para ti?” Dices.

“Eh, claro. Si quieres ponerte en plan humano con ello. Las relaciones demoníacas son complicadas. Ellos son matesprits y no es como si estuviera pálido con ninguno de los dos, pero confío en que no me apuñalen por la espalda y a ellos les importa lo que me pase a mí.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Esas han sido muchas palabras de no significan nada para mí, pero creo que lo pillo. Básicamente ha sido un problema de familia sobreprotectora, estaban preocupados porque conseguí sacarte un trato tan bueno, ¿eh?” Te burlas.

“Debería tirarte por esta barandilla.” Sollux te amenaza. Es la amenaza de muerte más despreocupada que has recibido nunca.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que eso iría contra todo eso de no hacerles daño a tus invitados.” Le sonríes burlonamente, sabes que tienes razón porque él parece frustrado de verdad.

¿Qué narices estáis haciendo? Estáis intentando no complicar las cosas y llevaros bien por lo de vuestros amigos en común, pero es como si al instante en que los dos cruzáis más de un par de frases de golpe, os veis arrastrados a comportaros como idiotas. Al menos no se te ha lanzado a la garganta esta vez, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que te está dirigiendo sugiere que es una posibilidad.

“Eso sólo es aplicable aquí dentro y tendrás que salir de esta fiesta tarde o temprano.” Sollux dice en voz baja mientras se inclina hacia ti.

“¿Volvemos a lo de que me acoses, entonces?” Dices y le das un empujón para poder pasar.

“¡Yo no te ACOSO!” Sollux grita indignado y corre por las escaleras tras de ti.

“Oh, espera, por aquí.” Sollux dice cuando llegáis al final de las escaleras. Te coge del codo y tira de ti hacia un lateral. En vuestra mesa Rose te dirige una mirada curiosa, pero supones que no vais hacia allá porque Sollux te está arrastrando a otra parte.

“¡Has venido!” Sollux dice animadamente.

Te giras hacia a la mesa a la que acaba de arrastrarte Sollux y eso te deja mirando a una demonio que hasta a tus ojos parece poderosa. Mide al menos dos metros de alto sin los cuernos, sus ojos son de un rojo ardiente y está vestida con un traje de negocios de un rojo y turquesa vibrantes. A sus lados hay varios demonios más vestidos elegantemente, incluida una de las mujeres que salieron corriendo del baño cuando aparecieron Mituna y Latula.

“Pues claro, nunca rechazaría una invitación a una buena fiesta, Sollux.” La mujer dice con una sonrisa.

“Este es Karkat, vamos juntos a la Universidad de Salem. Karkat, esta es Redglare.” Sollux te la presenta.

“Oh, uh, encantado de conocerla.” Dices incómodamente pero ella te sonríe igualmente.

“A decir verdad, tenía segundas intenciones para invitarte a que vinieras,” Sollux empieza a decir, y Redglare sonríe mostrando muchos colmillos, “ambos vamos a clase juntos y tenemos que tomar Xenobiología, es obligatoria. Pero mira lo que nos están enseñando y sobre lo que nos examinarán.”

Sollux tira a la mesa una carpeta que ha sacado de alguna parte. Curiosa, Redglare la abre y mira los papeles en su interior. La otra gente elegantemente vestida se inclina e intentan leer también. Después de algunos largos segundos de música apagada, Redglare habla.

“Clases obligatorias.” Dice ella lentamente, la gente a sus lados saca libretas y bolis.

“Obligatorias, para todos. No puedes tomar asignaturas más avanzadas en ningún campo si no apruebas esta, y el problema tampoco es sólo con los demonios.” Sollux responde.

“Tyzias, consígueme el valor de sus títulos en referencia a las tasas estudiantiles de antes del Acontecimiento, el número de estudiantes que tienen que aprobar esa clase cada año, quién la enseña, y cuánto tiempo llevan enseñando.” Redglare dicta y un demonio se apresura a escribirlo.

“Hay precedentes de esto si lo presentamos como una exclusión.” Otro menciona.

“No, no, quieres meter calumnias y difamaciones ahí también, multiplicadas hasta llegar a una demanda colectiva.” Un demonio diferente argumenta.

“No estoy diciendo que los mejores abogados sean demonios, pero se nos dan bien las normas y los tecnicismos. Redglare es la mejor y ella entrena a los mejores abogados que hay, tanto humanos como demonios. Ha estado haciendo esto durante años. Va a ser divertido para ella.” Sollux te dice en voz baja.

“¿Pero cómo puede ella aparecer en el juzgado así? A menos que sólo haya estado haciendo esto desde El Acontecimiento.” Le susurras a tu vez.

“Sólo os dejamos pensar que no podemos cambiar de forma del todo. Es una debilidad falsa. Bueno, vale, siendo justos no todos podemos hacerlo, pero ella puede parecer tan humana como le plazca durante bastante tiempo.” Sollux sonríe ampliamente.

Abres la boca para protestar. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los demonios siempre aparentan ser demonios! Pero… pero eso es lo que ellos quieren que pienses, ¿no es así?

“Eso es- tú- eso es malvado.” Siseas y Sollux parece rebosar de alegría.

“¡Gracias! Te dejaré eso a ti, Redglare. Diviértete.” Sollux le dice mientras tira de ti.

“Oh, lo haré.” Redglare suelta una risotada y vuelve a hablar con sus asistentes.

“¿Así que vas a hacer que despidan a nuestro profesor? ¿Ese es tu plan?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“El trabajo de ese hombre es el menor de sus problemas, Redglare va a disfrutar con esto. Mueve el culo.” Te dice y te empuja de nuevo hacia la mesa en la que están vuestros amigos.

“No me empujes.” Le dices secamente.

“¿Oh?” Sollux dice y te empuja de nuevo al asiento. Caes sin ningún problema en el cojín del sofá, y Jade hasta te estabiliza. Cuando bajas las manos, estás un poco preocupado de tirarle de su pelo larguísimo al pillárselo con el asiento, pero parece que va bien.

“Cabrón.” Acusas a Sollux, pero él se limita a deslizarse al sofá a tu otro lado, tan tranquilo.

“Veo que has encontrado a mi compañero de piso, odiaría tener que verme forzada a encontrar otro.” Rose sonríe.

“Gracias, Rose.” Le dices sin entusiasmo.

“Eso para Rose es «de hecho me cae genial». No te preocupes.” Dave aporta.

“¿Cómo osas divulgar mis secretos? Me tomaré venganza por esto.” Rose le dice en una voz completamente calmada.

“¡Hey! ¡Rose tenía una pregunta sobre el sexo entre demonios!” June dice en voz muy alta, sobresaltando a otro demonio que pasaba por ahí.

“¿De verdad? Siempre te has negado a preguntar al respecto a pesar de que Dave haya estado intentando provocarte para que lo hagas durante años. Decías algo de negarte a rebajarte a nuestro nivel o algo así.” Sollux le sonríe burlonamente.

“Te aseguro que es pura curiosidad académica.” Rose se encoge de hombros.

“Adelante, entonces.” Sollux dice con esa sonrisilla suya. Es tan engreído y ni siquiera va contigo pero sigue siendo irritante.

“¿Puedes tener sexo con cualquier otro demonio?” Rose le pregunta.

“Espera, ¿estás preguntándole si sería físicamente posible que se follara a cualquiera, o estás preguntándole si puede convencer a cualquier demonio para que se acueste con él? Porque eso parece mucho pedir.” Dave interrumpe.

“Lo primero. Me atrevería a decir que incluso si Sollux pudiera hacer lo segundo probablemente no querría, yo ciertamente puedo pensar en muchos humanos con los que yo no querría tener sexo.” Rose dice.

“¿Lo estás preguntando por cómo muchos parecemos muy diferentes entre nosotros? Porque no parecemos ser todos de la misma especie de ninguna manera que tenga sentido.” Sollux supone y Rose asiente.

“Sabéis que nosotros podemos cambiar de forma.” Él señala.

“Sí, pero recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que tus habilidades de cambiaforma están limitadas a otras versiones de ti mismo. Así que eso implicaría una versión más joven o mayor de ti mismo, más alto o bajo, y eso no solucionaría todos los posibles problemas que podrían aparecer. Por lo menos asumo que los genitales de los demonios varían más que los de los humanos, ciertamente el internet me ha hecho pensarlo así.” Rose dice.

June dijo que Sollux era de vuestra edad y que había sido más joven antes, pero si puede cambiar su edad ¿y si él sólo era más joven para ajustarse a la edad de su amigo? Vuelves a no saber cuántos años tiene. Aunque Latula dejó bastante claro que él es más joven que ella y Mituna.

“Lo pillo, los humanos sois aburridos y todos tenéis la misma pinta. Tampoco podéis saber las cosas importantes sobre la gente sólo con mirarlos, así que asumís mierda basándoos en cosas sin relación. Los demonios simplemente somos superiores.” Sollux suspira.

“Qué modesto.” Interrumpes, Sollux te hace una peineta y sigue hablando.

“Que los demonios follen entre ellos no tiene mucha importancia. Es decir, la tiene socialmente porque tienes que confiar en la persona, pero tu apariencia en el momento depende de las personas involucradas. Y, claro, todo el mundo tiene una… algo así como una opción predeterminada con la que van por ahí todo el tiempo, pero eso es sólo, yo que sé, lo que te gusta más. No es tan profundo. Además, sabes que no nos reproducimos así de todos modos, así que no importa.” Sollux termina de explicar.

“¿Bueno entonces cómo se crean nuevos demonios? Hablaste antes de los linajes, pero no explicaste lo que significaba.” Jade señala.

“Si vas a hacer un demonio nuevo por tu cuenta, la cual es la manera normal de hacerlo, puedes hacer uno sólo igual o menos fuerte de lo que tú eres. Muy ocasionalmente la gente trabajará junta para ello, pero suele ser para cosas hiper específicas, como escapar de alguna profecía o mierdas del estilo. Hasta donde yo sé, tienes que coger algo de ti mismo y desear que se convierta en una persona nueva. Tienes que deshacerte de algo, normalmente es fuerza de voluntad o un recuerdo, una habilidad menor.” Sollux explica.

“Esto me suena a una charla de educación sexual medio olvidada.” Le acusas y la expresión de su cara te dice que has dado en el clavo.

“Bueno perdóname por no haberlo hecho nunca. No necesito ni quiero, y además hacer demonios nuevos ocurre muy poco. No nos morimos de viejos, así que no estamos tan obsesionados como vosotros, los mamíferos. Es decir- incluso los diablillos que habéis visto por ahí, los cuales son súper comunes y se hacen muy fácilmente, no se crean tan a menudo.” Sollux dice, a la defensiva.

“Bueno, por más que me guste oír a todo el mundo especular sobre tu paquete y sobre si eres o no el papi de alguien, estamos en una fiesta y de verdad quiero ir a ver cómo va el equipo de música de allí.” Dave declara y tamborilea en la mesa con las manos.

“Ve a ello, puedes ir a donde quieras. Puedes subirte al escenario y mirar todas sus cosas, si quieres.” Sollux le dice con entusiasmo.

“¡Oh joder sí, Rose muévete, tengo que ir!” Dave aplaude. Empuja a su hermana por el sofá, sacando a June también.

“Bueno, YA QUE ESTOY LEVANTADA-” June comienza, con las manos en las caderas.

“De nada.” Dave la interrumpe.

“-bien podría irme a bailar. ¡Deberíais venir conmigo!” June continúa ignorando a Dave.

“¡Sí!” Jade aplaude.

“Yo creo que voy a buscarme una nueva bebida, siendo que acabé llevando puesta la otra.” Dices mientras Jade se levanta de un salto entusiasmada, para unirse a June y Rose, a quien aparentemente están liando para ir también a eso de bailar.

“Sólo dices eso para no tener que bailar.” Sollux dice en voz baja, así que sólo tú lo oyes.

“No te veo ofreciéndote para levantarte y bailar.” Le acusas igual de suavemente.

“Ah, tengo deberes de anfitrión. Tengo que ir a socializar con la gente importante a la que he invitado para no ofenderles, es un protocolo social demoníaco inescrutable.” Sollux se encoge de hombros, como diciendo «¿qué se le va a hacer?».

“¿Sabes cómo sé que estás mintiendo?” Le preguntas, inclinándote hacia él. Sollux hace un sonido de curiosidad y espera tus siguientes palabras.

“Tu boca se está moviendo y palabras salen de ella.” Le dices.

Sollux sonríe como una trampa para osos y se gira hacia las chicas, porque Dave se ha largado hace un rato gracias a la canción de sirena del acceso ilimitado a equipos de música.

“¡Karkat dice que quiere bailar!” Sollux anuncia, alegre y animado, y rápidamente te empuja fuera del sofá.

Las hadas son criaturas muy interesantes, mágicas, fuertes, duras y más que capaces, en el caso de Jade, de llevarte a pulso bajando las escaleras hacia la pista de baile. Rose no parece muy interesada en bailar, pero sí que parece interesada en verte sufrir, y June está demasiado metida en ello como para ser de alguna ayuda. Vas a bailar, te guste o no.

No crees ser una persona especialmente grácil ni atractiva. Aparte de en tu casa cuando estas limpiando y escuchando música, no bailas nunca. Fuiste al instituto, claro, y ahí organizaban bailes pero nunca fuiste porque no le caías bien a nadie. Incluso ahora estar en la pista de baile te da la misma sensación de que todo el mundo debe estar observándote y riéndose a tus espaldas.

Pero parece que no eres el único.

“¡Nunca había bailado con otra gente!” Jade se ríe mientras todos os metéis en la pista de baile.

“¡Te irá bien!” Rose insiste y agarra sus manos. Rose la gira para que las dos tengan algo de espacio y empieza a bailar, Jade la copia y con Rose animándola, las dos pronto empiezan a pasárselo bien.

“No estoy seguro de esto.” Dices incómodamente. June tiene la mano en tu muñeca, manteniéndote con ella mientras anima a Jade.

“¡Deberías relajarte, estás muy tenso, Karkat!” June grita por encima de la música y te juzga hasta que bailas con ella.

“¡No estoy tenso!” Protestas.

“Sí lo estás. ¿Por qué te importa qué pinta tienes al bailar o si eres bueno en ello? ¡Somos tus amigos, a nosotros nos da igual!” June señala mientras se inclina un poco para que la escuches por encima de la música. Cuando se mueve, pone sus manos en tus costados como si estuviera intentando guiarte para que te muevas con ella, para que bailes con ella, la muy pilla.

“¿Y toda esta otra gente?” Le replicas.

“Oh, ¿un montón de demonios que no conoces? ¿Alguna gente famosa? Ellos no te conocen, tú no los conoces, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Diviértete!” June se ríe.

Nunca lo habías pensado así. Esta multitud te hace sentir incómodamente observado pero June tiene razón, esta gente no te conoce y no los volverás a ver otra vez. Puede que Sollux se ría de ti por cómo bailas, pero él ya se ríe de ti por muchas otras cosas y hasta ahora has ido ganando esa competición de hostilidad. Te resistirías a bailar delante de Dave porque, aunque sea poco recomendable, quieres gustarle… más de lo que deberías. Todo eso es una receta para el desastre, pero te hace sentir algo mejor que no esté cerca.

Así que, sí, no eres un buen bailarín. Estás bastante seguro de eso. Pero tu organismo solo puede aguantar preocuparse durante un tiempo limitado cuando la gente a tu alrededor está tan feliz y nada ha ido mal, como te da la sensación de que ocurrirá. Empiezas a relajarte, lo cual hace que bailar sea más fácil, lo cual lo hace más divertido, lo cual hace que te relajes aún más. Es lo contrario de lo que suele ocurrir, cuando las cosas se van saliendo de control y sólo empeoran, ahora mismo van mejorando.

La música late a tu alrededor, es alta y con los graves suficientes como para que la sientas en tu pecho. Te da la sensación de que al volver a casa os hablaréis a gritos porque tendréis los oídos algo embotados. Bailas con tus tres amigas, y hay un momento en el que te tropiezas con Rose mientras Jade sube emocionadamente a June a un metro del suelo. Es tonto y divertido.

Cuando estás bastante seguro de que tu camisa arreglada se te ha pegado a la espalda del sudor, los cuatro os vais a la barra del bar para buscar algo de beber para refrescaros.

“¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Tengo la idea perfecta! ¡Dejadme!” June exclama y os adelanta corriendo, se inclina y hace que uno de los diablillos la toque para ver qué quiere. Te da bastante curiosidad lo que os va a dar.

“¿Habéis pedido algo para mí?” Te giras y ves a Dave pasar por el lado de dos demonios que dan un paso a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

“June está pidiendo ahora.” Explicas, aún algo falto de aliento.

“HEY JUNE!” Dave grita. June se gira y os saluda, sigue hablando con el diablillo así que asumes que ha añadido otra bebida a la cuenta.

“Este sitio mola, he podido ver todo el equipo de música que tienen y me han dejado subirme al andamio de arriba y jugar con las luces.” Dave habla con entusiasmo.

Le echas un vistazo al escenario, tiene un segurata con pinta malvada guardándolo y dudas mucho de que cualquiera pudiera subirse ahí arriba, pero parece que ser los invitados personales de Sollux tiene algunas ventajas. La intención de Sollux probablemente no era que Dave jugara con las luces, pero ese es su problema. Te gustaría saber los límites de los protocolos en las fiestas demoníacas, Sollux se ha limitado a hablar de ese tema muy por encima.

“¡Nos las están llevando a la mesa, venga!” June os dice a todos.

Tu grupo vuelve a subir, y mientras caminas te separas un poco la camisa del cuerpo, tienes mucho calor. ¡Bailar es trabajo duro! Sollux sigue en vuestra mesa, pero se le han unido Latula y Mituna, y según os acercáis vas escuchando parte de su conversación.

“Bueno eso es exactamente el por qué había estado intentando mantener un perfil bajo, estaba intentando averiguar a dónde iba todo.” Sollux dice.

“¿Así que ni tú lo sabes?” Pregunta Latula.

“No, y Slick y su gente iban- oh. Hey.” Sollux se percata de vuestra presencia y termina la conversación.

“¡Hola otra vez!” Latula dice.

“Hola.” Le respondes secamente.

“Perdón por lo de antes. ¿Verdad, Tuna?” Latula dice y mira a Mituna marcadamente.

“Oh sí, muchas cosas que no deberían haber pasado, fueron y pasaron.” Mituna dice.

“Que te follen.” Sollux le suelta.

“Lo hablaré con Latula.” Mituna replica y saca la lengua. Corrección, lenguas. Tiene dos, no una bífida como Sollux.

Con una repentina luz naranja, una bandeja entera de bebidas de un color verde lechoso aparece en la mesa.

“¡Oh, sí! He hecho que repliquen la limonada de menta de mi padre. Solíamos tomárnosla todo el tiempo en verano.” June explica y coge un vaso. Toma un sorbo y suspira de felicidad, debe estar bien entonces.

“Oh joder sí, esa mierda estaba buenísima.” Dave asiente y coge uno de los vasos para sí mismo.

El resto cogéis las bebidas de la bandeja y ciertamente la limonada de menta es muy refrescante, y también tiene ese sabor casero. Esto está mucho mejor que alguna bebida comercial.

“Vale, bueno yo quiero bailar y puede que echarme algunas fotos de postureo para Instagram.” Latula dice mientras se levanta.

“Rompecorazones.” Mituna suspira, pero su expresión revela que está totalmente embelesado. Te preguntas cómo va eso. Sollux mencionó que eran pareja de algún tipo, pero las palabras que usó no significan nada para ti, debe ser algo de demonios. Aun así, te preguntas cómo funciona eso siendo que ella es una súcubo y todo eso. Él también se levanta y sale detrás de ella, así que tu grupo se puede volver a sentar.

“Hasta luego, bebé.” Latula le guiña el ojo a Sollux.

“¡Soy un adulto! ¡Piérdete!” Él grita, lanzando las manos al aire. Mituna y Latula sueltan sendas risillas y se van andando.

Con lo que sea que fuera eso habiendo terminado, volvéis a sentaros. Esta vez estás en un lateral al lado de Dave y te sientes muy cohibido con cómo de caliente y sudado debes estar.

“Parecía que os estabais divirtiendo.” Dave señala alrededor de su pajita.

“¿Viste eso?” Dices con horror mudo.

“Estaba arriba con las luces, ¿recuerdas?” Dave te recuerda. Oh, Dios.

“¿Estabas jugando con las luces?” Sollux pregunta, aunque su expresión te dice que ya se sospecha la respuesta.

“Sin comentarios.” Dave dice.

“¿Qué tipo de demonios son los dos con los que estabas hablando?” Rose pregunta, interrumpiendo la hora de las tonterías de Dave y Sollux para preguntar algo razonable.

Estáis todos listos para escuchar la respuesta acerca de qué es Mituna cuando una sensación extraña te recorre. Es como si alguien acabara de colocar una película de algo por encima del mundo, y estuviera rozándote el alma. Una fina capa de algo que no debería estar ahí y no debería estar cerca. Te sientas algo más erguido y miras a tu alrededor.

En la mesa de al lado empieza a formarse una disputa, y aunque todavía no ha llegado a los golpes, se escuchan muchas palabras enfadadas provenientes de allí. Desde dónde estás puedes ver una pequeña parte de la pista de baile, y dos chicas humanas también están empezando a pelearse, parece como si estuvieran a menos de un minuto de tirarse del pelo y empezar a darse tortas.

“Algo va mal.” Mascullas.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta.

“No sé, siento como si algo no…” Dices. No tienes el vocabulario para eso. ¿Qué puedes decirle? ¿Que sientes como si el mundo de repente fuera un vertido de petróleo en el mar? ¿Qué una fina capa de algo terrible está envenenando a los incautos bajo su efecto?

Sollux se levanta de repente y mira a su alrededor, cierra sus ojos más grandes y escanea la habitación sólo con los más pequeños. Los grandes se le vuelven a abrir y una mirada de horror cruza por su cara.

“Oh, joder. Tenemos que irnos, tengo que sacaros de aquí.” Sollux masculla y mira a vuestro alrededor desesperadamente.

“¿Pensaba que decías que estábamos a salvo aquí dentro?” Jade pregunta.

“Normalmente, sí. Ella no puede entrar aquí, la he vetado, pero es obvio que está fuera. Quizás podría-” Sollux dice mientras sale del sofá. Sus palabras son cortadas por un grito y un golpe procedentes del piso de abajo, cuando la puerta de entrada del club explota hacia dentro.

La silueta que aparece por la puerta mide fácilmente tres metros, más de cuatro si cuentas con sus cuernos en espiral. Él se gira y mira hacia la planta de arriba en la que os encontráis, y sus ojos brillantes de color rojo se centran en vuestra mesa.

“Pues claro que eso pasaría.” Sollux gruñe y toma unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

El segurata de las escaleras intenta pararlo pero el grandullón extiende el brazo y, de un movimiento, le revienta la cabeza con una especie de porra. Los demás demonios a tu alrededor están reaccionando con horror y levantándose también.

“Kurloz, no estás pensando bien. Tienes que parar.” Sollux le dice con voz firme, como si este demonio no diera la impresión de poder partirlo en dos con sólo pensarlo.

El enorme y descomunal demonio mueve la mano en gestos rápidos pero desconcertantes. Te das cuenta de que es lenguaje de signos, y eso es porque sus labios están cosidos de manera horripilante. Hola, nuevo protagonista de tus pesadillas.

“Ni hablar. Sal de aquí antes de que te haga hacerlo, ya has ido demasiado lejos al irrumpir aquí. Si no fueras el moirail de Mituna ya estarías muerto, así que lárgate.” Sollux gruñe. Su cuerpo está justo entre tu mesa y el otro demonio, pero sigues pudiendo ver lo suficiente como para que te inunda el pánico cuando este señala justo hacia ti.

“Esto es malo.” Dave dice entre dientes detrás de ti, su mano en la parte baja de tu espalda.

Se escucha un sonido, casi un gruñido pero no proviene de ningún animal que hayas oído antes. Es como si alguien hubiera cogido el sonido que hace una picadora y lo hubiera ralentizado para que fuera bajo, duro y metálico. Delante de tus ojos, el cuerpo de Sollux cambia. Él ya era más alto que tú, pero ahora mide fácilmente lo mismo que este demonio intruso. Su ropa pasa a ser ceñida, negra y amarilla. Sus brazos están descubiertos y puedes ver cómo su piel ahora es de un negro azabache con un caos de antiguas cicatrices. Te recuerda a las fotos que has visto de tiburones viejos que están cubiertos de marcas de batallas del pasado.

Sollux abre la boca, sus dientes ahora más largos y visibles, y el sonido amenazante se escucha aún más alto. Electricidad de color rojo y azul le recorre el cuerpo, arqueándose por sus dedos y disparándose por su columna. El otro demonio está haciendo señas otra vez.

“Ya no, Kurloz. Así es como funciona ahora, así que acéptalo o te desharé. No es como si a TU creador fuera a importarle.” Sollux gruñe con voz profunda y amenazante.

Kurloz va a golpear a Sollux con una de sus porras, pero ves su estrategia. Alrededor de su otra mano se arremolina magia oscura y mientras Sollux intenta defenderse a sí mismo, Kurloz va a ir a por ti. Un rayo de un morado profundo brota de él y sale disparado hacia ti. Sin pensarlo empujas a Dave detrás de ti. No es como si tu cuerpecillo de meros carne y hueso pudiera hacer algo para pararlo, pero es un reflejo estúpido.

Sollux no atrapa el rayo, pero este cambia de dirección, destrozando el techo del Club Mirage.

“¡KURLOZ! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!” Otra voz grita, es Mituna desde las escaleras.

Kurloz mueve su temible porra por el aire de nuevo y no le da a Mituna por los pelos, gracias a que Latula tira de él a un lado.

Con un rugido salvaje, Sollux se lanza hacia Kurloz y lo tira al suelo, montando su cuerpo para bajar las escaleras, más allá de los restos del desafortunado segurata. Te apresuras a salir de donde estáis con tus amigos detrás de ti. June se abre camino a empujones hasta que llega al frente del grupo mientras corréis a las escaleras. El nuevo tragaluz del tejado debe estar dejando que entre el tiempo del exterior, porque el viento levanta una buena parte del pelo de June y te da en la cara con él. Toses y te desenredas, finalmente libre para mirar más allá de ella.

Ves como abajo Kurloz le pega una patada a Sollux de manera que este vuela hasta la pared. El traje ceñido que lleva puesto se deshilacha y de él sale una nube de humo morado donde la patada conectó con su cuerpo. Detrás de Sollux, la pared se distorsiona y magia neón recorre el metal en patrones fractales. Los ojos de Sollux arden como bengalas y de golpe una explosión de luz sale de ellos. Se oye un chillido, un sonido infernal e inhumano, y entonces la luz para. Donde antes estaba Kurloz, ahora no hay nada más que cenizas y un papel en el suelo.

“Oh mierda.” Susurras.

Aún no estás al día con la fisiología demoníaca ni nada, pero estás bastante seguro de que el tío está jodidamente muerto. Sollux levanta la mirada y os mira, pero no parece estar centrado en ti particularmente, su mirada parece recaer cerca de ti. Más abajo en las escaleras, está mirando a Mituna y a Latula.

Mituna parece conmocionado, con la boca abierta y le tiemblan las manos.

“Él iba a… Mituna tenía que hacerlo.” Sollux susurra. Es muy extraño oír su voz sonar así de suave cuando su cuerpo es así de grande y temible en estos momentos.

“¡¿Ha merecido la pena?!” Mituna le gruñe.

“¡No sabía que él fuera a hacer esto! ¡Tenía que pararlo, se lo advertí!” Sollux protesta.

“Sólo-” Mituna traga y Latula le aprieta el hombro, “Sólo vete. Es difícil entrar en el club hasta para ella, pero él está muerto así que vete.”

Los ojos de Sollux se ponen como platos y empieza a hacerles gestos a tu grupo.

“¡Venga, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!” Él insiste.

June te agarra de la parte de delante de tu camisa y echa a correr por las escaleras, con la muñeca de Rose en su otra mano. Cuando le vas a extender tu mano, Sollux coge a Dave en brazos y también levanta así a Jade.

“¿Qué es eso?” Preguntas mientras June tira de ti pasando por el lado de las cenizas y el papel.

“¡No lo mires!” Sollux te ladra.

Él se adelanta y empieza a guiar a June por la parte baja del club y hasta una trastienda. Cierra la puerta de una patada y con un gesto de su mano todos los muebles de la habitación chocan contra las paredes, dejando un espacio vacío en el suelo. Él suelta a Jade y a Dave y se va al centro del cuarto, todavía en su forma más grande.

“¿De qué iba ese tío? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué ponía en ese papel?” Rose exige.

“Necesito concentrarme Rose, luego hablamos. Tengo que hacer esto bien, venid todos.” Sollux os ordena a todos, señalando al centro de la habitación.

“Yo quiero respuestas primero.” Insistes y Rose asiente.

“¡Aquí tenéis una respuesta! ¡Si no os saco de aquí ahora mismo estamos todos jodidos!” Sollux suelta.

“¿No nos puedes teletransportar fuera de aquí?” Dave sugiere.

“No- no como puedo hacerlo normalmente, no. Estoy INTENTANDO una alternativa.” Sollux responde.

“Espera, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?” Preguntas con preocupación. ¿Tiene que ver con este sitio?

Sollux se tapa la cara con las manos y suelta un gritito frustrado. Al final se limita a agarraros a ti y a Rose y os suelta en el medio.

“Sed irritantes ahí si tenéis que serlo, sólo no os mováis.” Dice.

Sollux se endereza hasta llegar a su máxima altura, y extiende ambas manos. Un círculo azul y rojo se graba a vuestro alrededor y escrituras extrañas como las de tu brazo empiezan a rellenarlo. Estáis todos mirándolo como si alguno de vosotros entendiera el idioma. Bueno, con Dave y Rose es posible, si su madre es tan experta.

“Creo… creo que eso es correcto. Que le jodan al lanzamiento de hechizos escrito a mano. Sólo necesito…” Sollux chasquea los dedos y un símbolo ondulado se ilumina de color azul a tu derecha. Sollux se agacha y pone las manos en el suelo. 

“Karkat, estás de acuerdo con que os saque a todos de aquí, ¿verdad? Si no lo hago todo se va a ir a la mierda, así que accedes a esto, ¿verdad?” Sollux pregunta, mirándote desde donde está arrodillado en el suelo.

“¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?!” Dices con voz algo estrangulada.

“¡¿Si o no?!” Sollux te suelta.

“¡SÍ!” Le gritas, él retrocede un poco por el sonido de tu voz, y el resto de tus amigos se tapan los oídos. Oh, genial. 

Sollux da un golpe al suelo y el círculo cobra vida.

Esto no es como el puerto de teletransporte de cuando venías a la universidad. Esto es como que te catapulten por la estratosfera, el aire corre por cada átomo de tu ser y cuando apareces en otra parte, te tambaleas como si el viento hubiera cambiado de dirección repentinamente.

Estás de pie en la habitación de alguien.

Un lío de cables cubre el suelo, y la lluvia choca suavemente contra una ventana inclinada. Hay un pájaro en su nido contra el cristal, en un intento de cubrirse de la mayor parte de la lluvia. Una cuerda con fotografías colgando de ella cruza la habitación, y contra una pared hay una estantería con tarros que brillan bajo la luz tenue.

“Ohh, joder ha funcionado, estamos bien. Estamos bien.” Sollux suspira de alivio y se encoge a su tamaño normal, con una mano sobre el corazón.

“Estamos en casa.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

“¿Vuestra casa?” Jade pregunta.

“Sí, mi cuarto. Bienvenidos a mi cuarto, supongo.” Dave se ríe algo incómodamente y hace un gesto a vuestro alrededor.

“El teletransporte no autorizado de varias personas de esa manera no debería ser posible, no estabas usando un amuleto o un hechizo ya hecho, eso era un círculo de teletransporte. Tampoco deberías ser capaz de aparecer en cualquier parte sin haber un círculo igual al otro lado.” Rose le dice a Sollux, a pesar de que todo eso acabe de ocurrir.

“¿Rose?” La voz de una mujer llama desde fuera de la habitación.

Rose se congela y por fuera se ve un rayo, inundando el cuarto de luz por solo un momento.

“Quedaos aquí, no deis ni un ruido.” Rose susurra entre dientes, corre a la puerta y sale.

“Madre.” Oyes como Rose dice a través de la madera.

“¿Cómo has-” La mujer empieza a decir.

“Sollux me ha traído de vuelta. Deberías irte a la cama, es tarde. Yo también voy a hacerlo.” Rose le dice.

“Acabo de oírte, estaba trabajando en un experimento en el laboratorio.” La mujer le responde.

“Pues claro.” Rose dice.

“Destilar los principios de la magia, estoy muy cerca de un descubrimiento.” Ella continúa.

“Vete a la cama, madre.” Rose suspira.

“Ese es el cuarto de Dave.” La mujer señala.

“Su cama está hecha, la mía no. A él no le importa.” Rose le dice.

Lo siguiente que dice la madre de Rose es demasiado silencioso como para que lo escuches, pero sí que oyes el sonido de tacones en el suelo del pasillo. Después de unos largos segundos, Rose vuelve a entrar en la habitación, y Dave, Sollux y June suspiran de alivio.

“Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, este es el lugar más seguro de la Tierra ahora mismo. Mañana-” Sollux empieza.

“Tengo que trabajar por la mañana.” Se te escapa y Sollux te observa un momento.

“...mañana por la mañana nos puedo llevar de vuelta a Salem. Es más inteligente mantener el perfil bajo aquí, donde nada puede encontrarnos, y dejar que gran parte de esto pase. Enfriaremos nuestro rastro. Y entonces Karkat puede irse a trabajar supongo.” Sollux dice.

“¡Creo que tienes que respondernos a algunas preguntas, señorito!” Jade le dice. Eso, ¡díselo Jade!

Dave y Rose le chistan.

“Mamá no puede saber que estamos aquí.” Dave le susurra.

“¿Por qué no?” Jade pregunta cuando Rose pasa por su lado para llegar al escritorio de Dave. Ella coge un rotulador y va a la puerta, y ves como empieza a dibujar algo que te es familiar.

“Hey, no puedes hacer eso. Ese es el hechizo de insonorización de nuestro piso en la residencia.” Protestas. Aún no habéis aprobado las asignaturas necesarias como para poder escribir hechizos aleatorios.

“¿Que no puedo? Ya veré como va eso.” Rose dice secamente. Rose termina de dibujar el símbolo y le da un manotazo, haciendo que brille del color de la lavanda. Con curiosidad, sale fuera y cierra la puerta, tú llamas a ella pero no hay reacción del exterior. Cuando Rose vuelve a abrir la puerta, Sollux asiente.

“Vale, eso está hecho.” Rose suspira y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

“Eso está genial, Rose. Claro, pinta grafitis en mis paredes y puerta sin preguntar, no pasa nada.” Dave refunfuña.

“Gracias, lo haré.” Rose responde dulcemente.

“Bueno ahora que hemos lidiado con eso, creo que Sollux debería responder a algunas preguntas.” Jade insiste, no va a dejar esto pasar.

“Siéntete libre de pensar eso. Yo puedo elegir responder o no.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y salta para flotar tranquilamente en el aire. Dave camina por su lado y abre la ventana. El pajarito negro allí grazna y en un momento una bandada de ellos está llenando el alféizar de la ventana. Dave mete la mano en el cajón de su escritorio, saca una bolsa de papel de su interior y empieza a darles de comer.

“¿Quién era ese tío al que has matado?” Jade pregunta.

“Kurloz. Un demonio muy antiguo, tenía un rango cercano al mío, algo superior. No éramos amigos, pero a él normalmente no se le habría ido la pinza así contra mí. Tenemos a Mituna en común, así que normalmente yo no… bueno, ya no importa supongo.” Sollux dice con un suspiro.

“¿Y por qué se ha vuelto así de loco? No parecía contento de vernos allí, ¿era eso?” Rose pregunta.

“Probablemente no estuviera encantado con eso. Los demonios de su edad suelen tener opiniones sobre la gente que no son demonios, pero no sé cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero no era eso.” Sollux le responde.

“¿Entonces qué?” Rose continúa presionando.

“Otra cosa.” Sollux masculla, mirando a un lado.

“Pero ¿estamos a salvo aquí?” Dave pregunta desde encima de su escritorio, con un brazo todavía fuera de la ventana.

“Sí. Vuestra madre es una bruja dura de pelar y esta casa tiene todo tipo de mierda que evita que la gente nos encuentre.” Sollux asiente. Dave parece satisfecho con esto y vuelve con sus pájaros, simplemente confía en que lo que Sollux dice es la verdad absoluta.

“¿Qué era esa cosa, Sollux?” Rose exige de nuevo.

“¿Es esa la cosa que yo sentí? Definitivamente sentí algo.” Preguntas rápidamente.

“Bueno, ¿cómo voy a saber yo si la cosa en la que yo estoy pensando es la misma cosa que resulta que tú también sentiste? No soy tú, no sé qué has sentido o dejando de sentir.” Sollux dice evasivamente.

Suspiras, claramente no os va a decir mucho sobre el tema.

“Asumiendo que lo es; ¿tú habrías sabido que yo sería capaz de sentir a esa cosa?” Le preguntas.

Sollux parece sorprendido por la pregunta, y sus cuatro ojos se abren un poco más. De hecho, los ha tenido los cuatro abiertos todo este tiempo, lo cual es algo inusual para él.

“En realidad no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de si la podías sentir a ella o no.” Sollux te cuenta y eso te suena a verdad. Simplemente no lo sabe, y no puedes culparle por eso.

“¿Pero de quién nos estamos escondiendo? ¿Entonces quién lo ha hecho atacar? No has respondido a nada importante.” Jade señala. Sollux se limita a encogerse de hombros, no va a responder a eso.

“¿Qué era la cosa esa del suelo cuando deshiciste a ese tío? Dijiste que no lo miráramos, pero parecía un papel.” Dices, intentando ir por otra línea de investigación.

“Si era papel, sería una idea o un pensamiento puesto por escrito. No quieres leerlo o si no podrías arriesgarte a que se te metiera en la cabeza. Las cenizas eran los residuos de lo demás que usaron para crearlo, no sé lo que suele usar su creador. Fue antes de que yo naciera, y su creador no ha hecho a nadie nuevo desde que estoy vivo.” Sollux responde.

“¿Estás diciendo que nos infectaría si lo leyéramos?” Rose pregunta con sorpresa.

“O puede que se metiera en nuestras cabezas y nos controlara, tenemos libros así en la biblioteca.” Asientes.

“Sí, bueno, apuesto a que nada de tu biblioteca tiene ese nivel de poder. No quieres leerlo. Normalmente lo habría guardado a salvo en alguna parte, pero no tenía tiempo. Con suerte alguien más tendrá el sentido común de hacerlo.” Sollux dice, descontento.

“Has dicho que era importante para el tal Mituna, él recogería lo que ha quedado de él, ¿no? ¿O los demonios no hacen eso? Sé que algunas especies no están unidas a los restos de la gente, y no es que haya quedado mucho de él.” Dices, pensando.

“Mituna probablemente lo coja.” Sollux está de acuerdo.

“Pero ¿qué-” Jade empieza.

“Debería ir a asegurar el perímetro. Dave, no dejes que nadie se vaya, ¿vale?” Sollux dice y entonces, puff, ya no está.

“¡Qué cabrón!” Jade suelta y da un pisotón.

“Hey, hey, relax. No sé si esa cosa que ha pintado Rose nos silencia si saltamos por aquí, y no deberíamos molestar a mi madre, ¿vale?” Dave le dice rápidamente.

“Bueno, ¿por qué no puede ella saber que estamos aquí? ¿Probablemente quiera saber si un grupo de gente está en su casa?” Jade razona. Puedes entender su punto de vista, pero es verdad que tampoco recuerdas a ningún padre, así que no tienes experiencia en este caso.

“Ehh, no le gustan las sorpresas. Sólo vamos a estar aquí esta noche, así que sería mejor montar una fiesta pijama en secreto esta noche y pirarnos a la uni mañana sin que ella lo sepa.” June dice.

“Estoy de acuerdo. Hay muchas cosas que no quiero explicar. Además, Dave tiene un baño conectado a su cuarto, así que estaremos bien aquí esta noche. Cuando Sollux vuelva haré que vaya a buscar mi colchón mágicamente, y podremos acomodarnos para pasar la noche.” Rose asiente.

Te apoyas en el borde del escritorio de Dave e intentas pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. La gente parecía sorprendida de que la fiesta estuviera ocurriendo en primer lugar, no crees que Sollux haya sido anfitrión antes, o al menos no en mucho tiempo. Dave y Rose también parecían verlo como una nueva experiencia, así que no crees que hayan estado nunca, aunque sepan más de demonios que tú.

Sollux monta una fiesta cuando no lo suele hacer, os invita a todos y a una abogada demonio para arreglar el problema de clase, y veta a varias personas que no se lo tomarán bien. ¿Era todo para arreglar el problema de las clases de xenobiología? Por una parte quieres decir que él podría haberse limitado a buscar a Redglare para tener esa conversación en otro momento, pero puede ser que una fiesta sea el único ambiente seguro en el que iba a poder hacerlo.

¿Acaso era Redglare un peligro para Sollux? ¿Podría ser esa la razón? Sollux presumía de que su rango era bastante alto, y también os dijo que Kurloz era más o menos de su nivel, así que si quieres investigarlo sutilmente, podrías preguntarle a Sollux sin Kurloz tenía un rango superior a Redglare.

Todos miráis arriba cuando se escucha un golpe en el tejado, y después unos cuantos más, seguidos por el chirrido de goma contra las tejas. Sollux se desliza hasta aparecer por la ventana, evidentemente habiendo patinado por el tejado.

“Estamos bien, la casa es segura. Pero la lluvia de ahí fuera es torrencial.” Sollux menciona y flota hasta el interior del cuarto. Hay un silbido de vapor según el agua se evapora de su piel y él se sacude el pelo para secárselo.

Es momento de ser listos.

“Sollux, Redglare, la mujer que conocimos antes…” Empiezas cautelosamente. Sollux te mira pero se espera a que vayas al grano.

“Ella parecía bastante poderosa, es decir, tenía a toda esa gente siguiendo sus órdenes. ¿Cómo es que no la luchado con Kurloz después de que rompiera las normas y atacara al segurata? Es decir, si alguien iba a ser una entusiasta de las reglas, sería una abogada, ¿verdad?” Dices.

“Oh, estoy seguro de que estaba furiosa al respecto, pero él le habría dado una paliza. Redglare es una tía dura, pero no estaba a su altura.” Sollux explica y se toquetea su camisa, la cual aún está secándose, distraído.

Redglare no estaba a su altura y aun así Sollux casi que lo ha matado de un golpe. En realidad él es un tío importante, ¿no? No es como si fuera a hacer que te intimide más, sabías que él era un demonio antes y asumiste que cualquier demonio probablemente sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte, así que con cuánta ventaja podría hacerlo no marca mucha diferencia. No hará que dejes de comunicárselo cuando esté diciendo gilipolleces. De todos modos, no crees que él quiera matarte de verdad ni nada.

“¿Así que su rango era mayor sólo por ser más poderoso físicamente? El tío tenía la boca cosida, así que supongo que no eran su clase social ni sus habilidades con la gente las que se lo consiguieron.” Continúas.

“Eh, poder, edad, creador. No le iba mucho hablar, pero tampoco solía estar tan pirado, así que…” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“¿Quién lo creó? Obviamente alguien importante. Espera, si tú eres tan supuestamente importante, ¿tenéis al mismo creador? ¿Era eso una disputa familiar?” Rose pregunta y silenciosamente le agradeces preguntar algo tan acertado. También porque así no tienes que hacerlo tú, porque apostarías a que si le sigues haciendo preguntas, él o se cerrará en banda o te exigirá que pagues por las respuestas.

Sollux retrocede en el aire con claro asco ante la pregunta de Rose.

“¡No! No somos- ¡uj, no! ¡Que le follen a su creador!” Sollux bufa.

“¿Entonces quién era su creador? ¿Quién era el tuyo?” Jade añade. Sollux aprieta los dientes y os dirige una mirada fulminante, no va a responderos. Sí, ya lo decías tú, se ha cerrado en banda.

“¿Acaso importa? Incluso si os lo dijera probablemente no significaría una mierda para ninguno de nosotros.” Dave señala, defendiendo a Sollux como siempre.

Crees que has terminado con las preguntas, así que vas a la ventana, ahora cerrada, por la que Sollux ha entrado y te pones de puntillas para mirar al exterior. Puedes ver las copas oscuras de los árboles a lo lejos, pero no mucho más con toda la oscuridad y la lluvia. Es verdad que June mencionó el otro día que Dave y Rose vivían en mitad de la nada.

“Hey, Sollux, ¿podrías ir a por el colchón de Rose? Porque si no, sé que estas chicas van a echarme de mi propia cama. Iría yo, pero estamos evitando a mamá.” Dave pregunta detrás de ti. Escuchas el resoplido de aire desplazado y cinco segundos después, otro, seguido de un golpe cuando algo cae al suelo. Te giras y ves un colchón con sábanas y almohadas encima.

Está claro que Sollux no va a ayudar mucho más de lo que ya ha hecho, así que tu grupo se dedica a saquear el armario de Dave en busca de cosas que poneros para dormir. Al final te encuentras de pie en su baño, intentando averiguar cómo funciona la ducha, con una camiseta de Dave doblada a tu lado.

Incluso mientras cambias la ducha desde «el agua está jodidamente helada a qué temperatura has dejado esta cosa Jade», tu mente sigue rumiando los eventos de la noche. Entiendes que a Latula y Mituna les guste Sollux y quieran protegerlo, eso está bien, hasta te parece tierno. Pero eso no explica por qué iban a protegerlo de ti. Los demonios hacen tratos con humanos y no humanos todo el tiempo, ¿qué era tan raro de vuestro trato que los enfadó tanto?

Te das una ducha rápida, hay otra gente que quiere entrar y quitarse el sudor del club, así que te pones una camiseta de Dave a modo de pijama y sales. Es una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un disco rayado, y por una parte te alivia que Sollux usara la magia para agrandar sus camisetas. Las chicas las están llevando como si fueran camisones, y a ti te alegra no tener que ir por ahí en ropa interior y con una camiseta demasiado ajustada para ti. Pero, por desgracia, eso implica que ahora estás paseándote por ahí con un camisón blanco con un dibujo de un disco rayado, lo cual no es que sea… mucho… mejor.

Rose, Jade y June han invadido la cama de Dave, así que Dave está sentado en el colchón del suelo, esperando a que acabes.

“Oh, qué estilazo.” Dave bromea.

“Es alta costura para imbéciles, pues claro.” Refunfuñas y te dejas caer dramáticamente sobre la cama.

“Walk, walk, fashion baby” Dave añade y se va al baño. No estás seguro si se refería a ti o a él, pero ahora mismo te da igual.

“¿Sabéis? Cuando vivía en la isla y pensaba en cómo sería irme de allí y conocer a gente nueva, no pensaba que acabaría yendo a un club nocturno, viendo pelear a demonios y a uno de ellos morir, todo en una noche.” Jade dice suavemente. Está echada sobre su espalda con las rodillas dobladas para que Rose, quien está echada contra la pared, pueda estirar las piernas por la cama. Ante las palabras de Jade, June se recuesta sobre el codo para mirarla en condiciones.

“Ya, ha sido muy inesperado.” June contesta.

“Lo siento si ha sido algo traumático.” Rose añade.

“¡No! ¡Ha sido emocionante!” Jade exclama. Cierto, las hadas no son especies particularmente aprensivas.

“¡Aunque la situación me gustaría más si ciertas personas no estuvieran siendo súper misteriosas y evasivas! SOLLUX.” Jade añade en voz alta.

“Sollux está justo aquí y puede oírte.” Sollux responde inexpresivamente. Está flotando en el aire cerca de la ventana, mirando al exterior con todos los ojos abiertos.

“Sollux debería dejar de hablar se sí mismo en tercera persona.” Rose aconseja.

“Sollux hablará de sí mismo como le plazca, muchas gracias. Idos a dormir.” Sollux replica.

Te acomodas, en gran parte escuchando cómo las chicas hablan en susurros entre ellas, y es sólo al ver que Dave sale del baño con un pijama tan hortera como el que viste el otro día cuando te das cuenta de que se va a meter en la cama contigo. Dave se deja caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro. Sollux está flotando cerca, pero se acerca cuando Dave extiende su mano, sus dedos rozando las puntas en forma de pica de las colas de Sollux.

“¿Estás bien? Esta noche ha sido una locura.” Dave susurra.

“No te preocupes por mí.” Sollux le responde y sus colas rodean la muñeca de Dave, dándole un apretón.

No deberías estar viendo esto, no va contigo. Te giras para estar sobre tu costado y cierras los ojos, esperando a que te llegue el sueño. Según va bajándoos la adrenalina, las chicas se van durmiendo, acurrucadas en la que era la cama de Dave antes de su invasión.

Sollux se mantiene en el aire y Dave se acurruca bajo las sábanas a tu lado, durmiéndose rápidamente.

A ti el sueño no te llega tan fácilmente. Después de un rato de quedarte quieto con los ojos cerrados, suspiras y los abres, girándote al otro lado para mirar a Dave y dándole la vuelta a tu almohada para poder apoyarte contra el lado fresco. El cuarto está iluminado por el brillo de los ojos de Sollux y los pocos aparatos que están enchufados, en conjunto esas luces te dan la iluminación suficiente como para poder distinguir tus alrededores vagamente. Pero sabes que si fueras al baño y encendieras esa luz, para cuando volvieras a entrar aquí, te parecería completamente a oscuras, a parte de por los ojos brillantes de Sollux.

Miras a Dave bajo la tenue luz, sólo porque resultas estar frente a él, por supuesto. Es tan pálido bajo la media luz del cuarto. Es pálido todo el tiempo. De hecho es raro cómo de pálido es, pero lo que es más extraño aún es cómo se te olvida cuando no te estás forzando a darte cuenta. Sus rasgos son delicados y se notan parecidos con Rose en su cara, lo cual te hace querer ver cómo es el resto de su familia, sólo para ver cómo encaja él. Estás celoso de la casa que tiene, de su familia, y de sus amigos. Él está establecido y cómodo en un sitio de manera que tú no lo estás, y no estás seguro de si realmente estás celoso de lo que tiene o si simplemente quieres formar parte de ello. Puede que ambos.

Dios, qué guapo es.

¡Vale! Esto empieza a ponerse raro y eso no ayuda. Te tumbas sobre tu espalda y miras al techo. Sollux está flotando ahí, echado sobre su espalda como si estuviera en una hamaca o algo, es algo extraño desde fuera. Parece sentir tus ojos en él, y te mira de reojo.

“¿Qué?” Susurra.

“¿Es incómodo estar así o te haces una silla invisible flotante o algo así para ello?” Le contestas, susurrando también.

Sollux se te queda mirando en silencio.

“Vete a dormir, Karkat.” Sollux dice.

“Vaya, gracias, no había pensado en eso.” Dices sarcásticamente.

Sollux no dice nada, así que te mueves en la cama un poco más. Literalmente todo el mundo menos tú parece estar durmiendo profundamente, y tú estás jodidamente despierto. Todos menos Sollux.

“¿Por qué tú no estás durmiendo?” Le preguntas en voz baja.

“Estoy montando guardia, obviamente.” Sollux suspira, volviendo a ser arrastrado a mantener una conversación contigo.

“Decías que estábamos completamente a salvo aquí.” Señalas.

“Tampoco cuesta nada montar guardia, no necesito dormir.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Y una mierda, te he visto dormir antes.” Discutes, intentando controlar tu volumen. Bueno, más de lo normal.

“Solo porque PUEDO hacer algo no significa que TENGA que hacerlo. Tú no tienes que ver comedias románticas y llorar, pero lo haces.” Sollux replica.

“A veces me da la sensación de que tengo que hacerlo.” Dices, negándote a dejar que su comentario te afecte.

“¿Significa eso que en realidad no tienes por qué dormir nunca?” Preguntas.

Sollux suelta un enorme suspiro y se desvía hacia abajo para aterrizar al lado de Dave. Dave murmura algo en sueños y agarra una de las colas de Sollux.

“No me mires así, puedo cambiar mi masa a voluntad. Si estoy aquí abajo hay menos probabilidades de que eleves la voz y despiertes a los demás. No, no necesito dormir pero lo hago cuando tengo oportunidad porque es agradable. No duermo de noche, así que no me estoy perdiendo nada ahora mismo.” Sollux responde.

“Yo tengo muchos problemas para dormir, me ha ido bien desde que empezó la universidad, pero aparentemente no voy a dormir esta noche.” Le cuentas a Sollux.

Sollux se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera nada que decir al respecto. Intentas pensar en algo que decir, y tu mente se limita a buscar cualquier cosa.

“Entonces, Mituna.” Empiezas.

Sollux te mira, ¿a dónde ibas con eso?

“Si empiezas a decir que nos parecemos te llamaré especiófobo y te tiraré por la ventana.” Sollux te advierte.

No ibas a hacerlo, pero se parecen. Vas a seguir su consejo y no decirlo. Piensa en otra cosa que decir.

“No, decías que era algo de ese tío. Kurloz.” Te apañas en su lugar.

“Estás muy cansado.” Sollux observa en silencio.

“Siempre. Pero háblame de eso, puede que con tus suaves tonos sarcásticos me entre sueño.” Dices y le sacas la lengua para completar. De fondo se escucha como June ronca fuertemente y se gira.

Sollux mira la pared, pero te da la sensación de que no la está viendo. Pasan unos momentos antes de que hable, el tiempo suficiente como para que empezaras a dudar de si te iba a responder.

“Eran moirails.” Sollux te responde tan suavemente que casi no le oyes.

“¿Qué es un moirail?” Le preguntas. Sollux suspira y niega con la cabeza, pero ¿cómo ibas a saber tú estas cosas? Él sabe lo poco que recuerdas, y si alguna vez lo sabías no puede esperar que te acuerdes ahora.

“Es un término de los demonios. Tenemos diferentes tipos de romance en nuestra especie, la moiralianza es uno de ellos. Tu moirail siempre te cubre las espaldas, les importa cómo te va, te protegen y tú haces lo mismo. Conocen tus puntos débiles y te ayudan a suplirlos, te impulsan a mejorar. No importa cómo de diferentes seáis, es la persona que te entiende. Lo es todo.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Oh, guau.” Susurras. Eso suena a…

“Si ibas a hacer algún comentario sobre cómo los demonios somos tan hostiles que necesitamos tener una relación entera para no serlo-” Sollux empieza.

“No. No, yo… suena genial. Ojalá yo le gustara tanto a alguien.” Le cortas.

Sollux recula un poco, habiendo perdido la actitud defensiva ahora que no está justificada. Tus ojos se desvían a cómo está levemente sentado sobre Dave, cómo Dave tiene una de sus colas en la mano mientras duerme y cómo apostarías a que esto no es inusual. Dave siempre parece guardarle las espaldas a Sollux, pero también se lo hace ver cuando está diciendo gilipolleces, dejando claro al mismo tiempo que está en el equipo de Sollux.

“Dave y tú, ¿verdad?” Adivinas.

Sollux te observa un momento y entonces asiente levemente. Sigue pareciendo algo tenso. Puede que no sepa cómo te lo tomarás, es un concepto extraño para ti después de todo. Sí, es diferente, pero también no. Te suena a amor, y esta noche Sollux se ha interpuesto entre Dave y el peligro, ha matado a alguien que era igual de importante para un amigo suyo porque era ese tío o Dave. No es una buena acción, pero puedes ver por qué lo ha hecho. Tampoco vas a protestar porque te has beneficiado de esa acción. De todos modos, siempre has sido un romántico. Joder, ¿cuántos tipos de romance tienen los demonios? Tienes un millón de preguntas.

“Espera, ¿esto significa que los demonios tienen películas románticas súper interesantes con todos los tipos de romance que tienen?” Exclamas.

Sollux suelta una carcajada, lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a Dave y a Jade. Aparentemente a Rose y a June no las despierta nada.

“¿Hmmm, qué…?” Jade masculla, entrecerrando los ojos para veros con la oscuridad.

“Perdón.” Susurras incluso aunque Sollux sigue soltando risillas.

“C’llaos.” Dave murmura y engancha a Sollux con el brazo, arrastrándolo a la cama entre vosotros. Probablemente deberíais dejar de molestar a los demás, así que tú también te tumbas en condiciones.

Tu mente divaga mientras intentas quedarte dormido. Esto responde a tu pregunta sobre de qué iba lo de Dave y Sollux, pero te preguntas cómo empezó eso. ¿Cómo acaba un humano liado así con un demonio? De todos modos, ambos parecen contentos con cómo están las cosas. Eso es bueno, ojalá tuvieras tú a alguien a quien le importaras tanto.

A pesar de tus declaraciones anteriores sobre el insomnio, consigues dormirte en algún momento, durmiendo sin soñar nada.


	5. No temas a la Muerte

Dave te despierta por la mañana y todos pasáis por el baño y os cambiáis a vuestra ropa sudada de anoche. Cuando vuelves al cuarto de Dave, el colchón ya no está y Sollux está despejando un gran espacio en el suelo.

“Ven aquí.” Sollux te dice.

“¿Eres alérgico a las palabras «por» y «favor»?” Suspiras pero vas de todos modos.

“Yo ya se lo he preguntado otras veces.” Rose asiente.

“¿Podéis POR FAVOR cerrar vuestras bocazas de una vez para que pueda concentrarme?” Sollux dice con brusquedad. Ves, esa es la palabra que buscabas, pero no el sentimiento, así que tu argumento se sostiene. De todos modos te metes en medio de tu grupito, al lado de Rose y Sollux repite el proceso de moveros como hizo en el club.

Vais del cuarto de Dave en su casa al salón de su piso en Salem. Quieres quedarte con tus amigos, pero tienes trabajo y apreciarías mucho poder ir con ropa limpia. Una vez te cambias de ropa y te lavas los dientes, sales de tu residencia y te diriges a la biblioteca para tu turno.

Cuando entras en la oficina, encuentras una nota de Kanaya en el escritorio, simplemente dice:

Hola Karkat Me Encuentro En El Sótano Lidiando Con Un Préstamo De Un Libro Restringido Por Favor Sigue Como De Costumbre

Bueno, vale. Te entretienes en registrar libros devueltos, expedir algunas multas y poco después, lidias con algunos alumnos de primer año en pánico por la marca repentina en su piel. A estas alturas ya te has memorizado los términos y condiciones de la suscripción a los servicios de la biblioteca, así que puedes tratar con ellos solo sin problema. Curiosamente siempre acaban pagando.

Dejas en el carrito de cada planta los libros que hay que devolver a sus sitios, y comienzas a hacer las rondas por las cajas de depósito de libros. Chistas a algunos estudiantes que se estaban poniendo demasiado insoportables mientras recoges tus libros y vuelves a la oficina para registrarlos. Cuando coges un libro de introducción al Latín frunces el ceño, notas algo raro.

Abres el libro y por detrás de la cubierta puedes ver que alguien ha dañado el hechizo que avisa de si un libro se retrasa y ha tachado todas las fechas de expedición. Miras el libro manualmente, y ves que ni siquiera está retrasado, alguien aparentemente está rechazando el sistema de multas de la biblioteca. Esto claramente cae en la categoría de vandalismo, así que imprimes el recibo de la devolución del libro, le das la vuelta al cartelito de «vuelvo enseguida» y te vas a buscar a la señora Paint.

El primer lugar donde buscas resulta ser donde está, pero cuando entras a la habitación en la que tuviste la entrevista de trabajo, te encuentras con que no está sola. La señora Paint está apoyada contra la pared pareciendo ligeramente más joven y resplandeciente que de costumbre, tiene una sonrisa tímida en la cara mientras mira a… no sabes qué.

Crees que estás mirando a un hombre. Es más o menos de tu altura, humanoide y lleva un traje negro impecable, con camisa, corbata y sombrero de fieltro también negros. No tiene pelo y su piel no es tanto piel, parece ser brillante, negra y rígida como las alas de un escarabajo. Su único ojo visible, siendo que el otro está cubierto por un parche, es blanco y se abre desmesuradamente cuando abres la puerta.

“Oh, lo siento señora Paint, no sabía que tuviera usted compañía.” Dices, sorprendido.

“No pasa nada.” Ella te asegura.

“¿Karkat? ¿Qué haces aquí?” El hombre, y sí, estás más seguro de tu hipótesis ahora que oyes cómo de ronca y grave tiene la voz. Suena como si hubiera estado haciendo gárgaras con cigarrillos y gravilla.

Acaba de decir tu nombre.

“¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?” Le preguntas. Detrás de ti se cierra la puerta de un portazo. La señora Paint está mirando al hombre con confusión y él parece igual de confuso ante lo que le acabas de preguntar.

“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?” Dice con una mueca que muestra unos dientes blancos y muy afilados.

“¡Una muy razonable! ¿Me conoce? No recuerdo si lo hace, no me acuerdo de nada de antes del Acontecimiento.” Dices rápidamente y te acercas a él.

“Tú no-” Lo que sea que el hombre fuera a decir se corta y él inhala bruscamente.

“Slick, se bueno con él. Es un alumno, trabaja para mí. Nada de violencia.” La señora Paint le advierte.

“Oh, no, no, esto no me lo cubre el sueldo. Ven aquí, tú. Puedo olerlo en ti.” Slick bufa y se te acerca. Se inclina hacia ti y te olisquea. Tú te pones tenso, pero no retrocedes.

“Por favor, cualquier cosa que pudiera contarme sería genial.” Dices, persistentemente.

“¿Qué haces tú yendo por ahí con demonios? Puedo oler a uno en ti y creo que sé quién es, conozco ese olor. Sé…” Slick deja de hablar y sacude la cabeza.

“No es nada personal, pero me asusta ella más que nadie, y está observando, ¿sabes?” Slick suspira. Extiende una mano y una puerta negra aparece de la nada, con su mano en el pomo.

“Para ahí, dime ahora mismo qué está pasando.” La señora Paint le ordena.

“No puedo, es tema de trabajo.” Slick dice con pesar.

“¿Qué trabajo? No has trabajado en años, me dijiste que ya no haces nada.” La señora Paint dice secamente, con las manos en las caderas.

“Eso no significa que no tenga una jefa y que ella no sea alguien a quien no quieres cabrear. De verdad espero que no acabes metido en esto, Karkat.” Slick dice y sale por la puerta antes de que la señora Paint pueda pararlo.

Miras al punto de la pared en el que la puerta y el hombre se encontraban momentos antes, para seguidamente mirar a tu jefa, quien prácticamente está vibrando de la rabia. Ella respira profundamente, y parece calmarse un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para ser educada.

“¿Quién era ese?” Preguntas con nerviosismo. ¿Nervioso por qué? ¿Por tu trabajo o tu vida?

“Picas Slick. Jack Noir. Tiene muchos nombres y títulos, y uno de ellos es el de mi querido y extremadamente frustrante marido.” La señora Paint se queja y se cruza de brazos.

“¿Qué era él y cómo sabe mi nombre?” Preguntas.

“No sé cómo ha sabido tu nombre, supongo que te conocería de antes de que perdieras la memoria, aunque me da miedo pensar en cómo. Él es un psicopompo, con énfasis en el «psico» a veces. Desde El Acontecimiento no trabaja. Pero puede que seas alguien más importante de lo que crees.” La señora Paint dice y te mira con compasión, la cual te hace pensar que quizás sea mejor para tu bienestar si no fueras importante para nada.

“A mi… no me gusta como suena eso.” Admites, estrechando el libro que habías traido contigo contra tu pecho.

“Bueno, sí. ¿Qué tienes ahí, cielo? Me imagino que venías a buscarme por algo.” Dice la señora Paint.

Algo aturdido, extiendes el libro para que lo vea y le explicas el problema. La cara de la señora Paint se endurece y te dice que has hecho lo correcto al informarla de esto, seguidamente mandándote de vuelta a la oficina. Todo te pasa de largo mientras intentas recordar siquiera lo que es un psicopompo, y cómo de asustado deberías estar de que haya olido demonios en ti. Después del club de anoche, no te sorprendería si hay rastros de ellos en ti, sobre todo porque uno se murió allí mismo. Encima de eso, has dormido toda la noche con Sollux al lado y no te has duchado esta mañana. Si este tío, Slick, es sensible a los demonios, pues claro que has aparecido en su radar.

Te apresuras a volver a la oficina de cristal, y cuando llegas te encuentras a Kanaya ordenando los libros del carrito.

“Oh, hola Karkat, ¿viste mi nota?” Kanaya pregunta, mirándote desde donde está agachada con un libro en mano.

“Sí, lo hice. ¿Puedes guardar el fuerte un segundo? Necesito mirar una cosa.” Dices de carrerilla.

Kanaya asiente, así que te apresuras al ordenador que compartís en la oficina y decides que Google probablemente sea el mejor sitio por dónde empezar. Puedes mirar el catálogo de la biblioteca cuando sepas qué estás buscando. Escribes «Psicopompo» y lo buscas.

Los psicopompos (del Griego ψυχοπομπός, psychopompós, literalmente significa “guía de las almas”) [1] son criaturas, espíritus, ángeles, o deidades en muchas religiones cuya responsabilidad es escoltar a los recién fallecidos desde la Tierra al más allá. Su papel no implica juzgar a los muertos, sino simplemente guiarlos. Apareciendo frecuentemente en el arte funerario, los psicopompos han sido representados en varias ocasiones y en diferentes culturas como entidades antropomórficas, caballos, ciervos, perros, chotacabras, cuervos, cornejas, buitres, búhos, gorriones y cucos. Cuando son vistos como pájaros, suelen ser vistos en grupos enormes de ellos, esperando fuera de los hogares de los moribundos. 

Vale, piensa. Este tío es algún tipo de entidad que guía a los muertos al más allá, y te conocía. Estás bastante seguro de que no estás muerto ni deberías estarlo, porque su reacción no ha sido en plan «¡Oh mierda, ¿qué haces aquí otra vez?! ¡Estás muerto!». ¿Podrías ser tú también uno? Lo de psicopompo parece más un trabajo que una especie, aunque los dos se mezclan bastante con algunas criaturas, como los demonios.

“¿Qué estás mirando?” Kanaya te pregunta cuando se levanta y coge uno de los carritos de libros.

“Me he encontrado con un tío cuando he ido a ver a la señora Paint.” Empiezas.

“Ohhh, el señor Noir, su caballero de negra armadura, como ella lo llama a veces. Aunque si me preguntas a mí, él no es muy caballeroso.” Kanaya chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

“Ella ha dicho que es un psicopompo.” Le dices y Kanaya asiente, claramente esto no es nuevo para ella.

“Él sabía mi nombre, parecía sorprendido de verme y se puso rarísimo conmigo, diciendo que podía oler a los demonios en mí y ¡después se ha largado hacia la nada!” Dices, lanzando las manos al aire de la frustración acerca de lo inexorablemente extraña que se ha vuelto tu vida.

“¿Acaso no pasas tiempo cerca de un demonio? El tal Sollux del que siempre te quejas.” Kanaya señala.

“Sí, con él y anoche también me junté con un club entero lleno de demonios. Su clase de xenobiología ha consistido en presentarnos a una pila de demonios en una fiesta y, para ser justos, respondiendo honestamente a muchas preguntas que teníamos.” Le cuentas.

No mencionas el asesinato. Lo que pasa es que a una parte de ti le da la impresión de que Sollux en realidad no quería hacerlo, no parecía feliz al respecto, se lo advirtió al tío. De todos modos no quieres mencionarlo.

“Dado que los demonios controlan uno de los lugares a los que puedes ir al morir, parece raro que cualquier psicopompo tenga algún problema con ellos específicamente. Ellos se limitan a llevar a la gente de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no acaban donde no deben. Hasta donde yo se son neutrales.” Kanaya dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“Él ha dicho que se lo tenía que decir a su jefa, que le asustaba hacerla enfadar si no lo hacía.” Añades.

“A menos que sea otro psicopompo más importante, no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser esa jefa. No es como si las deidades estén todavía por aquí y hablando con la gente. Aunque supongo que si fueran a hablar con alguien, lo harían con los psicopompos, o sino estaríamos hasta las cejas de fantasmas. Desde un puro enfoque de negocios, imagino que necesitarían seguir trabajando.” Kanaya dice. No habías pensado en eso. ¿Cuántas infraestructuras espirituales debe haber por el mundo? No es algo que te hayas planteado antes, porque todo el mundo sabe que los dioses existen, pero también sabéis que las cosas que os dicen sobre cómo funcionan las cosas no son muy fiables. Para empezar, todos se contradicen entre ellos y no está claro si cada uno dirige su propio sistema o si algunos están mintiendo. Es un caos tan grande que la gente se limita a creer en lo que quieren y dejar la investigación mágica en serio a aquellos que pertenezcan a alguna orden religiosa o que estén investigando al respecto, como brujas en instituciones como la tuya.

“Pero ha dicho que lleva sin trabajar desde El Acontecimiento.” Le cuentas.

“Bueno, eso es preocupante.” Kanaya afirma con ligereza, como si no fuera un gran problema que los muertos están yendo a ALGUNA PARTE sin los psicopompos para guiarlos a donde deberían ir. Donde sea que es eso.

“Creo que tengo que investigar más sobre esto.” Dices con un suspiro y echas sobre el respaldo de tu silla.

“Estaré aquí toda la noche porque estoy trabajando en un proyecto, así que siempre que registres algunos libros mientras investigas, no me importaría si te quedaras también.” Kanaya se encoge de hombros. Es la mejor.

Tu investigación no te descubre casi nada de valor. Nadie ha visto nunca a un tal Picas Slick o a un Jack Noir, y no tienes ni idea de qué tipo de psicopompo es, ni sabes qué problema puede tener un psicopompo con los demonios. No está aquí para que le preguntes, pero sigue habiendo alguien a quien se lo puedes preguntar.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: VOY A SER SINCERO Y A ADMITIR QUE VENGO CON SEGUNDAS INTENCIONES. MIS INTENCIONES SON TAN SOSPECHOSAS COMO UN HOMBRE CUBIERTO DE SANGRE DE PIE AL LADO DE UN CADÁVER SIENDO INTERROGADO POR LA POLICÍA.   
TG: literal que eres la persona mas intensa que conozco tio  
TG: pero por favor cuentame mas sobre tus super chungas intenciones   
TG: you have my attention  
TG: por que no puedo insertar gifs en este chat de mierda   
CG: YA SE CUAL DICES, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA.   
CG: ¿SABES LO QUE ES UN PSICOPOMPO?   
TG: si salia en uno de los libros de mi madre creo   
TG: de todos modos lo he aprendido en alguna parte   
TG: hermes era el que acompañaba a los pavos muertos al mas alla con sus zapatillas voladoras y todo eso   
CG: ...SÍ, ESO.  
CG: POR SUPUESTO, TAMBIÉN HAY OTROS.   
TG: claro  
CG: HE CONOCIDO A UNO HOY EN LA BIBLIOTECA, APARENTEMENTE ESTÁ CASADO CON MI JEFA Y ME CONOCÍA. SABÍA MI NOMBRE.   
CG: TAMBIÉN HA DICHO QUE OLÍA A DEMONIOS Y TENÍA QUE IR A HABLAR CON SU JEFA AL RESPECTO.   
TG: oh mierda  
TG: piensas que es por sollux o el club   
CG: SÍ, Y NO SÉ SI DEBERÍA PREOCUPARME O NO, ASÍ QUE HE SUPUESTO QUE SOLLUX SERÍA MI MEJOR OPCIÓN PARA PREGUNTÁRSELO. PERO NO LO TENGO AGREGADO EN TROLLIAN Y A VECES EL CABRÓN SE PONE MUY TEMPERAMENTAL.   
TG: la verdad es que no ha estado aqui desde que os fuisteis   
TG: supongo que esta por ahi haciendo control de daños de lo de anoche   
TG: pero podria mandarle un mensaje y pedirle que venga con nosotros cuando salgas del trabajo y vemos si puede darte algunas respuestas   
CG: ESO ESTARÍA GENIAL. ¿DÓNDE QUIERES QUEDAR?   
TG: uhhh te va bien ese restaurante mexicano que esta al pie de esa colina super empinada   
CG: SI ME DIJERAS EL NOMBRE DE LA CALLE, ESO AYUDARÍA.   
TG: te mandare la ubicacion relax   
TG: te vere alli a las cinco   
CG: VALE, ALLÍ TE VERÉ ENTONCES, SI ME MANDAS INDICACIONES.   
TG: va  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha parado de trolear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Dave acaba mandándote indicaciones y también una foto del sitio. Con eso resuelto te decides a ser tan útil y productivo como puedas en el trabajo hasta que tengas que irte, para compensar haberte escaqueado antes. Te apresuras por los pasillos y recolocas todo lo que puedes, ayudas a los estudiantes, y metes y sacas libros del sistema con vigor. Para cuando termina tu turno, casi no tienes ganas de andar hasta el restaurante mexicano que Dave te ha dicho. Pero quieres respuestas más de lo que quieres una siesta, así que sigues sus indicaciones y vas al sitio.

“¡KARKAT!” Te grita June de la nada y salta a tu espalda mientras ibas inocentemente de camino al sitio. Cuando Jade se le une y también te salta encima, los tres os caéis al suelo. Si eso no había atraído la atención de los transeúntes, tu grito excesivamente alto seguro que lo hace.

“Aghhh, se me olvida lo alto que puedes llegar a gritar.” Jade se queja, frotándose las orejas.

“¡Entonces igual os convendría no saltarme encima cuando estoy pensando en mis cosas!” Le sueltas mientras June te ayuda a levantarte.

“¿Significa eso que puedo saltarte encima cuando piense que no estás pensando en tus cosas?” Jade pregunta con picardía.

“¡No!” Le sueltas. June se ríe y os rodea a ti y a Jade con sus brazos, de manera que los tres andáis juntos al restaurante mexicano que está, como te describió Dave, al pie de una enorme colina.

Os podéis sentar en la terraza y Dave y Rose ya están en una mesa con un parasol bastante inútil, dada la época del año. Al menos hay calefacción exterior, así que no hace tanto frío. Dave está tamborileando con sus tenedores en los condimentos y la mesa de forma irritante.

“¿No está Sollux?” Jade pregunta mientras aparta su silla para poder sentarse.

“Le mandaré otro mensaje.” Dave dice, y saca su móvil. No tiene que escribir durante mucho rato, porque en breve aparece Sollux, cansado y hastiado, y se deja caer en una de las sillas con un profundo suspiro.

“¿Un día largo?” Dave pregunta con simpatía.

 _Moirails_ te recuerda tu mente. Observas la manera cariñosa con la que Dave le da golpecitos en el hombro a Sollux, y la manera en la que los ojos pequeños de Sollux se abren para mirarlo a pesar de que el resto de su cara esté hundida entre sus brazos. Es dulce y casi te duele.

“Odio las consecuencias de mis acciones.” Dice Sollux con descontento.

“¿No lo hacemos todos?” Rose asiente.

“¿Estaba el tal Mituna muy enfadado contigo?” Jade le pregunta con curiosidad.

“Sobre todo está muy disgustado. No me odia pero debería mantenerme alejado de él durante un tiempo, a menos que necesite desesperadamente su ayuda para algo, lo cual no suele pasar.” Sollux responde.

“Yo, uh,” titubeas y Sollux te mira, “¿dirías que nada que yo pudiera decir haría que tu día fuera a peor?”

Sollux gruñe y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

“No, no soy tan tonto, pero adelante.” Refunfuña.

“¿Conoces a un tal Jack Noir? ¿También conocido como Picas Slick? Un psicopompo.” Preguntas.

Sollux pasa de estar desplomado sobre la mesa a ponerse tieso como una vara en un instante, mirándote con los ojos abiertos como platos.

“¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?” Pregunta rápidamente.

“Está casado con mi jefa, me lo he encontrado hoy y él sabía mi nombre.” Le cuentas.

“Bueno eso- vale, ya que estamos hablando de nombres que debo saber, no mencionaste el MÍO, ¿verdad? Porque si no lo hiciste definitivamente no puedes decirle que me conoces.” Sollux insiste urgentemente.

“No lo hice, pero después de que dijera mi nombre, se me puso en la cara y me olisqueó, preguntándome qué hacía yo juntándome con demonios. Me dio la impresión de que sabía a quién podía oler, así que…” Haces una mueca. Tampoco te gusta la idea de que alguien pueda oler a Sollux en ti, eso es un poco siniestro.

Sollux no parece tranquilizado por tus palabras, de hecho parece aterrorizado. Inhala profundamente y se gira hacia Dave.

“Hey, ¿recuerdas que te dije hace años que soy condicionalmente inmortal?” Empieza a decir Sollux.

“Incluso si mueres puedes volver enseguida, ¿no? No me gusta por donde va esto, pero sigue.” Dave asiente.

“Sí, ¿y cómo te dije que volvería por mi cuenta pero si necesitabas que volviera corriendo que invocarme funcionaría? ¿Recuerdas? Si me muero en el futuro cercano no hagas eso, volveré pero sólo… es mejor que no me invoques o pasará otra vez.” Sollux le dice a Dave.

“Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que crees que vas a morir pronto?” Dave exige y Sollux asiente.

“Por favor dime que no es por mí.” Susurras, horrorizado.

“Sólo un poco. He estado evitando a mi novia desde hace tiempo porque ella probable esté muy enfadada conmigo y veté a sus amigos de la fiesta de anoche y el tío que acabas de ver es su empleado. Así que, ahora casi seguro que ella sabe más o menos dónde estoy y probablemente no tarde mucho en encontrarme. Incluso si no te lo hubieras encontrado, me la estaba jugando con la fiesta, fue una estupidez. Mituna tenía razón.” Sollux dice miserablemente y apoya la cabeza en la mesa.

“¿Me estás contando que tienes una novia de la que nunca nos has hablado y nunca hemos visto y que te va a matar?” Rose le pregunta a Sollux en _shock_.

“La he estado evitando durante años.” Sollux dice y hace un gesto vago con la mano como si no fuera gran cosa.

“¡¿Años?!” Dave dice ahogadamente.

“Ella es inmortal, y yo prácticamente también lo soy. Unos cuantos años no son mucho para ella.” Sollux dice y se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

“¿Pero ella sigue intentando matarte? Eso no suena a una relación sana.” Jade dice en lo que debería ser la afirmación menos controvertida del mundo, aunque aparentemente no, a juzgar por la expresión de Sollux.

“Es complicado. Además, no hay mucho de «intento» en ello, lo va a hacer. Es lo que hace.” Sollux dice, encogiendo un hombro.

“¡No! ¡No puedes salir con alguien que te va a matar! ¿Quién es? Yo te protegeré.” Dave insiste y la expresión de Sollux se torna agridulce.

“Dave, todo irá bien, confía en mí.” Sollux insiste.

“No, no lo hará. Dime quién es.” Dave dice, repitiéndose.

“Ella es la Muerte.” Sollux dice con obvia reticencia.

A vuestra mesa la inunda el silencio. Estáis todos mirando a Sollux y él no parece especialmente entusiasmado de estar teniendo esta conversación.

“Cuando dices la Muerte, ¿a qué te refieres?” Rose pregunta.

“Me refiero a la personificación y encarnación de la fuerza física de la naturaleza que es la muerte. La Muerte, con una M mayúscula. No un psicopompo ni nadie que guíe a la gente a su muerte, sino la Muerte, la personificación de morir. Ella ha existido desde que ha habido algo vivo que pueda morirse. Esa Muerte. Su nombre es Aradia, así la llamo. Así que cuando digo que me va a matar lo digo en serio, va a sacarme el alma para que no tenga dónde esconderme, y probablemente va a estar muy cabreada conmigo.” Sollux responde.

“¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?” Preguntas. Todo esto es culpa tuya, podrías haberte duchado antes de ir a trabajar o haber negado pasar tiempo con demonios o- ¡o ALGO! ¡Pero ahora Sollux va a morir, aunque sea durante poco tiempo, y todo es culpa tuya!

“No, y ni siquiera debería estar cerca de vosotros.” Sollux dice y se levanta de la mesa. A lo lejos, oyes un grito, pero estás demasiado concentrado en Sollux y ahora todo tu grupo está intentando convencerle de que acepte alguna alternativa que no implique morir.

Sollux se aparta de la mesa y se sale de la acera. Te giras para intentar convencerle y entonces das un grito ahogado, en shock cuando la alcantarilla sobre la que él estaba de repente cede y se le hunde la pierna en ella hasta la rodilla.

“¡Agh!” Sollux sisea e intenta sacar la pierna.

“¡Mi camión! ¡Mi camión!” Una voz al principio de la carretera llega hasta vosotros.

Te giras y ves un camión enorme venir por la carretera hacia vosotros sin un conductor dentro, justo hacia Sollux.

“Ah, mierda.” Él suspira.

Te pones en pie de un salto e intentas saltar hacia él, liberarlo y salvarlo o algo. Pero no puedes. Hay una mano agarrándote fuertemente del jersey, así que te ves forzado a quedarte parado y mirar mientras el camión choca contra Sollux y seguidamente contra una pared, dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí.

Sollux simplemente ha… desaparecido. Hay fuego esparcido por todas partes, quemándose en un patrón que crees que cuadra con donde esperarías que Sollux o que al menos partes de él estuvieran. Pero no hay restos como en el caso de Kurloz, ninguna nota ni objeto ni nada. Sollux dijo que volvería, ¿verdad? Así que puede que esto esté bien.

Pero claramente la cosa no está nada bien. Dave parece a punto de vomitar, y Rose lo está agarrando con fuerza para evitar que corra hacia allí.

“Él va a estar bien, todo va a ir bien, él lo ha dicho.” June repite en voz baja detrás de ti, era su mano la que te estaba agarrando y sigue haciéndolo.

Te sientes mareado, casi inestable, como si no tuvieras tus piernas marinas en un barco o algo. No lo sabrías, nunca has estado en un barco que tú sepas. Te sientes como si fueras a desmayarte, y tu visión parece estática y lo ves todo del revés.

Ves como una mosca se cae del aire hasta el asfalto bajo tus pies, una estela manteniéndose en el aire. Al otro lado de la carretera, la hierba se marchita alrededor de un árbol, y empiezan a caer hojas muertas, marrones y secas. Una paloma se cae de un tejado cerca de ti y cae de lado al suelo. Está muerta, están- todo se está muriendo.

_-toda esa gente! ¡Sabes lo que iba a-_

No lo estás oyendo, lo estás percibiendo de alguna manera a través de otro sentido.

_¡Lo siento Aradia! ¡No sabía lo que iba a pasar pero-_

_¡Como si él no te lo fuera a decir a TI en particular! ¡Lo has arruinado todo!_

Una explosión de poder, un cuerno rizado y pelo negro, ojos furiosos. ¿Cómo estas sintiendo (no viendo) esto?

_Eso no es, AA, no, espera._

_¡No, hemos TERMINADO! Ni te atrevas, ¡vete!_

Lo que sea que fuera eso termina de golpe y la sensación opresiva de muerte, de el final de todo, desaparece. El fuego muere y una luz de un dorado incandescente sale del suelo. Con un destello de lux, Sollux está ahí sentado en la carretera, con el mismo traje raro que tenía puesto cuando estaba en su forma gigantesca en el club. Se levanta corriendo.

“¡AA, espera, por favor!” Sollux le grita a la nada, pero sabes que ella se ha ido.

Sollux mira a su alrededor, angustiado y con todos los ojos muy abiertos. Se tambalea cuando Dave choca contra él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Sus manos se aferran a la extraña ropa de Sollux y hunde la cara en su cuello. Detrás de ti, la gente está saliendo del restaurante mexicano en el que ni siquiera habíais pedido nada para ver qué narices acaba de pasar. La gente está mirando boquiabierta al camión estrellado y al tío abrazado a un demonio en mitad de la carretera.

“¿Estás bien? ¡No hagas eso otra vez! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!” Dave exige, apartándose de Sollux para mirarlo.

“Ella… ella ha roto conmigo.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“¡Bien! ¡Te ha matado!” Dave grita.

Vislumbras el dolor que le atraviesa la cara a Sollux un segundo antes de que se teletransporte a otro sitio.

“¡Sollux!” Dave lo llama, pero por supuesto, ya no está.

“No creo que «bien» es lo que deberías decir cuando alguien rompe con su novia. Incluso si ella lo ha matado temporalmente.” June dice suavemente desde tus espaldas.

“Oh Dios mío, no sé qué ha pasado. ¡Estaba aparcado! El freno de mano estaba puesto, yo solo- ¿estáis todos bien?” Un hombre pregunta sin aliento mientras se para al lado vuestra, parece ser el conductor del camión.

“Todo el mundo está vivo e ileso, pero su camión parece no estarlo.” Rose responde por todos vosotros.

Dave parece estar mordiéndose la lengua ahora que tenéis público, pero está escribiendo algo en su móvil a la velocidad de la luz. El conductor del camión murmura una plegaria por lo bajo mientras se mueve por tu lado para llegar hasta su camión destrozado. Parece que nadie ha salido herido a parte de Sollux y unos pocos pájaros. Llamarías a eso un milagro, pero te sientes mal por los pájaros y Sollux no parecía del todo bien.

Sin decir una palabra, Dave se va de vuelta a la residencia, dejándoos al resto atrás. Ni que decir tiene que el restaurante mexicano no está abierto a más comensales, y el ambiente se ha arruinado con la muerte de Sollux. Acabáis volviendo a casa, pasando por la cafetería y limitándoos a coger comida para llevar de ahí. No sabes qué se supone que deberías hacer.

“¿Os ha pasado esto antes?” Le preguntas a Rose en voz baja cuando entráis a vuestro piso.

“No hasta donde yo sé. Sí que sabía lo de su extraña casi inmortalidad, aunque no sabía si era verdad.” Rose dice y suelta su vaso reutilizable en el fregadero para lavarlo después, se terminó la bebida de camino hacia aquí desde la cafetería.

“Supongo que puede haberse muerto sin que lo supiera Dave, si no estaba ahí.” Sugieres.

“Lo dudo. Si estaba evitando a la propia muerte, entonces morir, por muy breve que fuera, habría llamado su atención. Además la casa de mi madre está muy protegida para mantener a muchas cosas alejadas, y Sollux nos llevó ahí anoche, escapando de los restos de un demonio muerto. No es irrazonable suponer que estaba huyendo de ella para evitar que lo detectase. Si estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, dudo que estuviera muriéndose imprudentemente cuando Dave no mirara.” Rose deduce.

“Estaba saliendo con el concepto de la muerte, eso es… eso es algo a considerar.” Dices después de un momento.

¿Qué tipo de relación era esa? Ya tiene una relación demoníaca rara con Dave. Bueno, eso no es justo, en realidad te gustaría tener a alguien a quien le gustases de esa manera, pero sigue sin ser una relación típicamente humana. Antes mencionó que había otros tipos de relaciones, pero en un estilo muy a lo Sollux, no se explicó más allá de eso.

“Me siento como si fuera culpa mía. Soy el que le ha dado el soplo a ese tío sobre él.” Admites en voz baja.

“No creo que ese sea el caso. O al menos no creo que sea culpa tuya. Sollux bien podría no haberte llevado a una fiesta demoníaca y no haber pasado la noche junto a ti. Además, por lo que has dicho, él está casado con tu jefa, así que te lo habrías encontrado eventualmente de todos modos, simplemente ha sido mal momento. Sí que me pregunto qué es lo que hizo Sollux para cabrear tanto al concepto de la muerte.” Rose dice.

Rose solía ser una profeta, solía tener visiones, ver más allá de las cosas que el resto del mundo ve. ¿Deberías decirle que crees haber oído parte de la conversación entre Sollux y Aradia? ¿Qué podías sentir su presencia tanto como podías sentir lo que fuera que estaba afectando a la gente del bar? No estás seguro de si es inteligente hacerlo, ¿y si hieres sus sentimientos? Hasta donde tú sabes nunca has tenido habilidades de visión más allá de la normal procedente de tus ojos. Aquí está Rose habiendo perdido sus habilidades ¿y tú de repente vas y desarrollas esta mierda? No puedes hacer eso.

“… ¿Qué?” Rose pregunta con sospecha.

“¿Qué?” Le respondes.

“Tu cara ha hecho toda una travesía en un momento.” Rose te informa, meneando el dedo hacia tu cara.

“Yo no- mi cara no ha hecho nada.” Niegas.

“Tengo maneras de hacerte hablar.” Tu compañera de piso amenaza.

“…Y una mierda.” Dices. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Apuñalarte?

“Bueno, podríamos hablar de lo que estabas pensando hace un momento o podríamos analizar la manera en la que has estado mirando a mi hermano últimamente. ¿Quizás involucrarlo en esta conversación?” Rose dice alegremente.

“Sentí la cosa del club nocturno antes de que pasara y escuché trozos de la conversación de Sollux con la chica muerte aunque estaban en otra parte, no hablemos de lo otro nunca más.” Dices de una vez.

Las cejas de Rose se elevan en lo que podrías llamar como mucho «sorpresa moderada». Sientes que tu confesión de un sexto sentido y la confirmación de tus potenciales sentimientos por su hermano deberían suscitar una reacción más grande.

“¿Qué han dicho exactamente?” Pregunta ella con curiosidad.

“Básicamente eran ellos cortando, ella rompía con él, culpándolo por algo. No pude oírlo todo y ya me siento raro contándote ese poquito. Obviamente es bastante importante para él y en su momento me sentía como si fuera a desmayarme o vomitar de la sensación, y de acabar de ver como atropellaban a Sollux, así que no estaba tomando notas detalladas, la verdad.” Dices a la defensiva.

“Me pregunto qué puede haber hecho.” Rose se pregunta en voz alta.

“Bueno, si vas a hacer eso yo me voy a mi cuarto.” Le dices y escapas rápidamente.

Con la puerta de tu cuarto cerrada detrás de ti, no hay manera de que escuches a Rose juzgarte, pero sigues pudiendo sentir las vibraciones psíquicas de ello. Joder, no te puedes creer que se haya dado cuenta de lo que has estado sintiendo por Dave. Esperas que nadie más se haya enterado, pero no sueles tener esa suerte. Ugh, sólo quieres acurrucarte en una bola de vergüenza y morirte.

…Y ahora te sientes culpable por pensar en morirte tan despreocupadamente, siendo que acaba de pasarle a uno de tus amigos y todos habéis tenido que verlo. Pobres Dave y Sollux. Buscarías alguna manera de contactar con Sollux directamente si no creyeras que él confundiría tu simpatía con algo horrible y todo estallaría en tu cara. No quieres hacerle sentir peor.

Te acomodas en la cama para leer más de tu libro de vampiros, más por interés personal que por investigación o por fisgar en el vampirismo de Kanaya. Tienes que encender la lámpara pronto porque se ha hecho de noche muy rápidamente. Hasta que no ves el destello de un relámpago y este te hace dar un bote no miras al exterior.

Una lluvia torrencial cubre tu ventana y los árboles de fuera están siendo movidos tanto por el viento que casi temes que sean arrancados del suelo. ¿De dónde narices ha venido esta tormenta? ¡El cielo estaba completamente despejado hace un rato! Te vuelves a acomodar en la cama mientras cae otro rayo. Por pura paranoia, desenchufas tu portátil por si hay algún apagón. No sabes si pasa algo si está enchufado durante un apagón, pero estás jodidamente seguro de que no quieres comprarte un portátil nuevo. Te sientas y sigues leyendo tu libro, de vez en cuando mirando cómo va la tormenta de fuera.

Cuando te levantas a la mañana siguiente, la tormenta ha pasado y os tomáis un café y os depertais con las noticias puestas de fondo, las cuales están hablando del cambio raro del tiempo.

“Esta mañana muchas comisarías de policía están investigando vandalismos en lo que se cree que es un ataque coordinado o algún tipo de _flashmob_. Ha habido informes por todo el país de estatuas del ángel de la muerte siendo partidas en pedazos, dejándose intactas al resto de las lápidas. La policía sospecha que adolescentes hayan organizado esto online, e instan a cualquiera que posea más información a dar un paso adelante.” Dice la reportera.

Rose y tú compartís una mirada. Ambos sabéis de alguien que puede teletransportarse a voluntad y tiene muchos sentimientos sobre las encarnaciones de la Muerte con los que lidiar. Puede que romper estatuas sea su versión de recortar a tu ex de las fotografías. Ninguno de vosotros comenta al respecto y decides ser discreto y no mencionarle esto a Sollux.

Cuando llega el lunes, es bastante obvio para todo el mundo que Sollux sigue profundamente deprimido porque la Muerte haya roto con él. Tampoco es que estés marcándote un Sherlock Holmes, está desplomado sobre la mesa en vuestro seminario de lenguajes mágicos, pareciendo completamente miserable y sin hacer nada productivo. Dave parece preocupado pero algo resignado ante el disgusto de Sollux, supones que todo el fin de semana ha sido así.

“¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte el círculo?” Le ofreces a Sollux, siendo que te estás levantando para hacer lo mismo con el tuyo.

“Cómo quieras.” Sollux masculla contra la mesa.

Sacas el papel de debajo de su cabeza y te los llevas los dos a la máquina de círculos. Lo que pasa con tantos estudiantes practicando hechizos escritos a mano es que necesitáis círculos, y cuanto más cerca estéis de un círculo perfecto, mejor irá el hechizo. Así que tenéis una máquina en clase que hace un círculo CASI completo para que podáis cerrarlo cuando os haga falta después de haberlo escrito todo. Estableces las dimensiones en el aparato y haces uno para ti y uno para Sollux.

“Aquí tienes.” Le dices cuando vuelves y dejas caer el papel en frente suya en la mesa. Vuestros seminarios sirven para que seáis capaces de escribir vuestros hechizos y resolver los problemas que aparezcan antes de lanzarlos, y hasta ahora no has tenido las agallas de intentar lanzar ningún hechizo, pero estás determinado a hacerlo hoy.

Sollux parece determinado a ser un montón de mierda inocuo.

“Venga tío, al menos intenta hacer algo.” Dave le insta.

Sollux suelta un ruido de desesperación pero se endereza y arrastra el papel hacia sí mismo. Abre su libro y lo fulmina con la mirada, tamborileando con su bolígrafo en la mesa.

El plan es ser capaz de escribir todo esto alrededor de tu propia muñeca con tinta, lo cual requerirá algo de contorsionismo. Se supone que cuanto mejor se te de esto, al final no necesitarás un boli y podrás aplicarte el hechizo con magia, pero por ahora tenéis que aguantaros con el método manual.

#incluir  
  
hechizo.objetivo = yo;  
hechizo.fuente =

Frunces el ceño, necesitas una fuente de donde sacar tu magia, pero ¿qué deberías elegir para la resistencia al fuego? El C funciona bien con fuentes basadas en el agua, pero no es que tú tengas ninguna fe en particular en el océano o alguna creencia importante al respecto. Tiene sentido que una especie basada en el agua haga eso, porque aprecian el poder del océano. Ni siquiera crees haberlo VISTO en persona.

Basado en el agua… basado en el agua. Las mareas son algo obvio, pero vuelve a ser un concepto con el que no te identificas mucho. Mordisqueas la punta de tu bolígrafo y tus ojos acaban desviándose hacia Sollux y Dave. Dave está a la mitad de copiar un símbolo del libro en su papel, y Sollux está escribiendo con resentimiento. Te sientes mal por él y aunque no apruebas el vandalismo como una forma sana de lidiar con tus sentimientos, esperas que destruir un montón de estatuas de la muerte le haya ayudado a sentirse mejor. De hecho, debió haberse empapado cuando derribó las de vuestra zona.

Espera, la tormenta. Eso fue un montón de lluvia y viento, el puro poder fue impresionante y definitivamente está relacionado con el agua. ¿Podrías usar eso? Miras a tu alrededor y ves a la estudiante de máster que os hace de profesora adjunta en este seminario en el escritorio al frente de la clase, así que caminas hacia allí. Ella eleva la mirada cuando te ve acercarte.

“Sobre la fuente del hechizo. ¿Se puede usar una experiencia en concreto?” Le preguntas.

“Hmm, sí y no. Al escribir el hechizo lo anclarías por ejemplo al océano o a algo así, pero cuando lances el hechizo debes que tener la intención exacta de lo que quieres hacer en mente, pero ayuda el que te centres antes de eso en un recuerdo específico de la fuente de tu magia. Cuando eran los dioses, se solían decir oraciones y plegarias. Pero ahora sólo hay que sentirse identificados con la fuente correcta, de manera que signifique algo para ti, así que un recuerdo funciona en ese caso.” La adjunta asiente.

“Vale, gracias.” Asientes y vuelves a tu mesa. Después de buscar en tu libro las palabras exactas para esto, anclas tu hechizo al poder de las tormentas y la lluvia.

Vale, hay que revisarlo. El objetivo del hechizo eres tú mismo, funcionaría gracias a las tormentas, etc. Ahora te hace falta saber qué quieres que haga el hechizo, ya has hecho referencia a los elementos, así que ¿qué tal esto?

#incluir

hechizo.objetivo = yo;  
hechizo.fuente = “FUERTE TORMENTA Y LLUVIA”

configuración vacía() {  
hechizo.configuración();  
}  
  
vaciar hechizo() {  
si (yo.en_llamas()) {  
yo.quitar(fuego);  
}  
retraso(1);  
}

Eso parece correcto, no seguirá para siempre, tiene una fuente de poder, reconoce al fuego, y solo se aplica a ti mismo así que no vas a apagar todo el fuego del mundo.

“Creo que lo tengo.” Dices y Dave levanta la vista. Se acerca tu papel y lo lee, mascullando al tiempo que lo hace.

“No creo que sea eso, se supone que tenemos que hacernos invulnerables al fuego. Eso sólo lo apagará, ¿verdad? ¿Sollux?” Dave le da un empujoncito a Sollux.

El demonio suspira y mira por encima de su hombro, leyendo en silencio un momento.

“Tú eres tonto.” Sollux dice después de un momento.

“Evita que el fuego me toque, ¿no?” Razonas.

“Vale,” Sollux dice y se inclina por encima de Dave. Te coge de la muñeca y prende fuego a su otra mano. “A ver si me lo puedes decir cuando encuentres el problema. No le voy a prender fuego a tu mano, te lo juro.”

Sollux acerca su mano en llamas a la tuya. Es la misma llama amarilla y negra que viste antes, son llamas infernales porque pues claro que sí. Puedes sentir el calor de las llamas y no importa cuánto intentes alejarte, él no te está dejando.

“¡Joder, eso está caliente! ¡Apágalo!” Le siseas.

“No hay fuego tocándote, tu hechizo no haría nada en este caso.” Sollux señala.

“¡VALE! ¡SE ME OLVIDABAN LAS LEYES DE LA FÍSICA!” Gritas y algunas personas pegan saltos de alarma ante el ruido que generas. Con un chasqueo de sus dedos, el fuego de Sollux se apaga y te deja ir.

“La termodinámica es una perra, ¿eh?” Dave dice con simpatía.

“Y también lo es Sollux.” Mascullas.

“Portaos bien, voy a ir a preguntar algo.” Dave dice y se levanta con su trabajo. Se va dejándoos solos a ti y a Sollux.

“¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí siendo un saco de tristeza?” Le preguntas a Sollux marcadamente.

“Te he ayudado. ¿Qué quieres que haga, tomarte de la manita?” Sollux te bufa.

“No si está ardiendo.” Le replicas y al menos eso consigue un atisbo de sonrisa por su parte.

Miras a tu inútil hechizo y piensas por un momento, una comprobación rápida te dice que Dave sigue ocupado.

“¿Puedes…? ¿Sabes cómo en estos hechizos puedes meter información en ellos, como en el símbolo elemental de aquí?” Preguntas, señalando al principio de tu hechizo. Sollux asiente, ahora volviendo a limitarse a compadecerse de sí mismo.

“Quiero hacer eso, limitarme a decir mierdas que son verdad. ¿Vale?” Dices rápidamente. Sollux parece levemente intrigado, así que continúas.

“Cómo de bien nos llevamos parece variar y eso es jodidamente confuso pero bueno. Eso no significa que esté contento de que te murieras ayer y siendo que pasara, porque probablemente te dolió y no quiero que te pase eso. También siento que tu novia rompiera contigo pero como no tengo manera de entender cómo era vuestra relación, me da la sensación de que sería algo inútil que te diera mis condolencias en ese aspecto. También me siento mal por cualquier parte que yo jugara en cuanto a chivarle dónde estabas, probablemente no fuera del todo culpa mía, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal.” Le dices en voz baja.

“Has hecho del pedir disculpas todo un arte.” Sollux observa.

“Cierra el pico. ¿Podemos limitarnos a asumir que todo eso es verdad de ahora en adelante? Porque tengo una pregunta para ti.” Dices.

Sollux se limita a encogerse de hombros apáticamente.

“En el sentido menos hostil y ofensivo posible, ¿por qué estás aquí? Ya tienes magia e incluso si no eres completamente familiar con todos los idiomas, obviamente eres poderoso en cuanto a magia se refiere. Pareces ser un demonio bastante importante basándonos en lo que me contaste y no pareces muy entusiasmado por ninguna de estas clases. No sé qué ganas con esto o por qué estás aquí, y son muchos problemas para nada, así que… ¿por qué?” Preguntas.

“Esa es una buena pregunta.” Sollux dice.

No te ofrece más información, ¿no va a decírtelo, a que no? Debates contigo mismo acerca de usar una pregunta, pero Sollux bien podría responder «porque quise» sin decirte los verdaderos motivos detrás de ese razonamiento. Incluso preguntar las razones específicas por las que quería estudiar aquí podrían ser respondidas honesta pero inútilmente. Na, no vas a caer en eso.

“Vale. Gracias por la ayuda/amenaza de quemarme la mano, volveré a trabajar en lo mío ahora. Ya sabes, lo que deberías hacer tú.” Dices marcadamente.

“Ya me sé la respuesta. No tengo nada que hacer.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“¿Y por qué no vas a probarla?” Dices con exasperación.

“No me da la gana.” Él suspira.

“Eres literalmente la persona más irritante con la que he hablado nunca, y estoy bastante seguro de que incluso si recuperara la memoria eso seguiría siendo verdad.” Le acusas.

Sollux se te queda mirando y entonces procede a desplomarse sobre la mesa con un ruido de frustración.

“¿Y ahora qué?” Dave pregunta con un suspiro cuando vuelve a sentarse.

“No preguntes.” Dices y vuelves a observar tu trabajo. Vas a necesitar un círculo nuevo.

“Necesito otro papel.” Mascullas.

“¿Puedes cogerme otro a mí? Sin querer he hecho un hechizo de tortura.” Dave dice y arruga su papel.

“Espera, ¿qué?” Preguntas en shock.

“He negado la capacidad del fuego de quemar, pero se me ha olvidado quitarle el dolor, porque suponía que estaba incluido en el concepto. Así que lo que haría es que si alguien intenta quemarte vivo, simplemente te quedarías sufriendo eternamente hasta que el fuego se apagara sin siquiera poder morirte. Así que eso es horripilante, Sollux ¿puedes quemar esto por mí? Me está poniendo los pelos de punta.” Dave dice y le pasa la bola de papel a Sollux.

Sollux aprieta el papel en un puño y su mano arde en llamas, cuando la abre de nuevo solo hay cenizas y nada de papel. Hace todo eso sin apartar la cabeza de su posición hundida en la mesa.

Rumias el problema durante un rato, pasando páginas del libro para ver si encuentras algo en el diccionario de C que puedas usar para que el hechizo coopere.

“No puedo creer que el daño no venga incluido.” Refunfuñas mientras sigues buscando.

“Pero define tú «daño».” Dave señala.

“Una experiencia que lesione mi cuerpo.” Respondes.

“Pero una lesión es un juicio personal, ¿verdad? El cuerpo hace muchas mierdas varias todo el tiempo, estás soltando piel muerta todo el tiempo como si se fuera a pasar de moda, pero no consideras eso una lesión. No consideras que el que tus intestinos estén llenos de ácido como que te esté haciendo daño, y ¿acaso no daña el oxígeno a nuestras células o algo así? ¿O eso son sólo los anuncios de la tele diciendo chorradas sobre los radicales libres para que las mujeres les compren cosas? No lo sé.” Dave divaga. Sin embargo, hay por ahí algo que es cierto, la magia no sabe qué consideras dañino o no. Es un área gris hasta para especialistas como los médicos, quienes hacen cosas discutiblemente dañinas, como abrir a la gente en canal para las cirugías.

“Probablemente esa sea la tesis de alguien o algo así, ¿no?” Concedes.

“Mamá siempre nos decía que debemos apartar nuestros sentimientos de la magia cuando le estamos pidiendo algo, ser neutrales.” Dave añade.

“Básicamente decir las cosas de manera que no pueda ser interpretado de forma maliciosa, entonces no me extraña que Sollux ya haya terminado.” Dices y fulminas al demonio con la mirada. Sin embargo, su efecto es desperdiciado porque Sollux sigue con la cabeza hundida en la mesa.

“Espera, ¿ya has acabado? ¿Puedo verlo?” Dave pregunta esperanzado.

Sollux levanta la cara de la mesa y gira la cabeza muy levemente para mirar a Dave.

“Decías que querías aprender, el que yo te de las respuestas no es aprender. Voy a volver a la cama para que no sientas la tentación de pedirme la respuesta.” Sollux dice, agarra su papel de la mesa y se teletransporta con viento fresco.

Dave suelta un ruidito frustrado pero en vez de perseguir a Sollux o de mandarle un mensaje, se limita a volver al trabajo. Dave y tú acabáis discutiendo vuestras escrituras mágicas juntos y al final se os ocurre una afirmación que en inglés normal sería algo así como «Por el poder de la tormenta y la lluvia, hasta que le diga al fuego que puede hacerlo, éste no puede alterar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo o mente». Por supuesto es mucho más complicado escribirlo en un hechizo, pero crees que ambos os las habéis apañado bien en ese aspecto, aunque vuestras frases individuales varíen un poco. Dave está usando como fuente de su magia al concepto mismo del tiempo, lo cual te parece algo atrevido al no ser algo que el C favorezca, pero eso es cosa suya.

Ambos podréis probar vuestros hechizos en clase mañana, pero hasta entonces tenéis seminarios de alquimia toda la tarde, así que te quedarás un tiempo con la intriga. Para tu sorpresa, Dave consigue arrastrar a Sollux a clase de alquimia, pero él se limita a sentarse tristemente al lado de June, quien en su favor hay que decir que está intentando animarlo.

“Podríamos montar un maratón de pelis para distraerte. Podríamos hacer lo típico de las tarrinas de helado y las películas tristes.” June sugiere mientras pesa sus ingredientes.

“Paso.” Sollux dice en voz baja, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Estás demasiado ocupado machacando cosas en un mortero como para ofrecerle consejo a Sollux, especialmente porque no crees que él lo apreciara viniendo de ti y tampoco es que tengas una mierda de experiencia en el tema como para decir nada.

“Un gramo de virutas de hierro mezcladas con dos partes… espera, ¿qué?” Dave frunce el ceño. Miras por encima de su hombro para intentar ver lo que está confundiendo a Dave.

“Podríamos jugar a algo, sacar algún juego en equipo para alguna de vuestras muchísimas videoconsolas.” June sugiere.

“No quiero.” Sollux suspira.

“Sabes, quedarse sentado estando triste no va a ayudar a que te sientas mejor ni a que ella vuelva.” June le suelta a Sollux.

“Decirme eso no hace que deje de estar triste. De todos modos, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que TÚ saliste con alguien?” Sollux responde con frialdad.

Oh, no vas a tocar eso ni con un palo.

“Creo que eso significa el doble de la cantidad de hierro. Así que un gramo de hierro y dos de cal. Creo. O medio.” En su lugar le dices a Dave.

“Esos son muy diferentes, pero vale. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?” Dave se encoge de hombros y mide la cantidad correcta de cal.

“¿Qué necesidad hay de decir eso?” Gruñes y levantas el mazo del mortero para que Dave pueda echar los nuevos ingredientes.

“Espera, ¿es esto el mazo o el mortero?” Preguntas, señalando a la parte en tu mano.

“Ni lo sé ni me importa. Sigue moliendo, Karkat.” Dave te dice.

Evitas mirar a Dave porque, con lo cerca que está, cuesta no pensar en lo colado que estás por él. En su lugar te limitas a machacar todos estos polvos juntos mientras Dave coloca vuestro mechero bunsen debajo del frasco que llenó antes de agua filtrada.

“Sol, ¿te importa encenderme el fuego, por favor?” Dave pregunta y levantas la mirada lo suficiente como para ver a Sollux estirar el brazo hasta vuestro lado de la mesa y tocar vuestro mechero con un dedo, encendiendo así el gas de un toque. Sollux parece ablandarse un poquito al ser capaz de ayudar a Dave, especialmente cuando Dave le da las gracias.

Viertes el polvo combinado en una hoja de papel y la doblas lo suficiente como para hacer un embudo rudimentario. Dave pone el fuego bajo el frasco y le apunta con un termómetro láser.

“¿Cómo de rápido crees que va a hervir?” Te ríes.

“Sólo me da curiosidad.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Sólo digo que, puede que ella entre en razón o puede que no lo haga, pero cómo te sientes al respecto no va a cambiar eso.” June razona.

“Tampoco es que pueda hablar con ella.” Sollux dice solemnemente.

“Ya tío, no. No vas a morirte otra vez para intentar volver a hablar con ella. No vas a hacer eso.” Dave le dice y la rigidez en su tono te hace pensar que esta no es la primera vez que han tenido esta conversación.

“¿Podemos no hablar de esto? Ya sé cómo te sientes al respecto.” Sollux dice, estrechando los ojos al mirar a Dave.

“Oh, sí, mi súper controvertida opinión de que te irá mejor sin una chica que literalmente estrelló un camión contra ti y te mató.” Dave replica.

“Tú no lo entiendes.” Sollux le suelta.

“¡No! ¡No lo hago!” Dave se pone de acuerdo gritando un poco.

Dave y Sollux se fulminan mutuamente con la mirada, ninguno echándose atrás. Nunca los habías visto pelear antes, pero la vida literal de Sollux ciertamente te parece un tema que puede ser conflictivo. Sigues viendo al camión chocando contra él cada cierto tiempo, simplemente aparece en tu cabeza y te da escalofríos del horror. Con lo de que Dave es su moirail, puedes imaginarte que es mucho más personal para los dos.

June tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a sus dos amigos. Ves como busca una distracción y entonces enciende el gas en su mechero.

“Hey, Sollux, ¿tienes fuego?” June le pide.

Sollux suelta una llamita en dirección al mechero y, debido a todo el gas saliendo de él, explota en una bola de fuego. Hey, alguien está provocando más fuego del que la gente prefiere en clase y por una vez no sois tú y Dave. El fuego tiene el efecto de romper la guerra de miradas entre Sollux y Dave.

“Creo que ya casi estamos.” Le dices y Dave comprueba la temperatura otra vez, casi está en el punto de ebullición del agua.

“Déjame que ponga el temporizador.” Dave masculla, coge su móvil y abre la aplicación del reloj, poniendo una cuenta atrás del número de minutos que deberíais mantener la solución por encima de una llama. Para cuando termina con eso vuestra agua está hirviendo, con cuidado echas vuestro polvo dentro y Dave empieza la cuenta atrás.

“Como que me dan ganas de removerlo.” Te quejas. Las instrucciones dejan claro que no hay que hacer eso, pero quieres hacerlo. Dave y tú miráis mientras el agua hirviendo agita la mezcla de su interior, pasando a ser de un color muy turbio, como la limonada lechosa del otro día si esta tuviera virutas de hierro. Limonada maldita.

“Como que me lo quiero beber.” Dave dice, básicamente expresando lo que tú estás pensando.

“Ya, pero siendo que eso se supone que es para purificar cosas no estoy seguro de querer que entre a mi cuerpo.” Dices con una mueca.

“Por supuesto. «¡Oh no, tu sangre está llena de toxinas! ¡Ahora es agua limpia y pura!» y entonces inmediatamente te mueres.” Dave se ríe.

“Limpio y muerto. Mejor no bebernos esto.” Asientes.

“Me parece una locura que vayamos a limitarnos a echar esto en tierra normal y corriente luego. En plan, todo lo demás ha sido super exacto y ahora nos salen con «tierra» a secas, ¿en serio?” Dave dice.

El temporizador suena y apagas el mechero mientras Dave toquetea su móvil para silenciarlo.

“Bueno, usan esta cosa para limpiar muchos vertidos peligrosos, así que supongo que la idea es que es versátil. Hay una variación de esto que se usa para los vertidos de petróleo en el mar.” Dices.

“Sé que no es como si la magia intentara ser difícil, en plan no es como si fuera una fuerza inteligente intentando engañarnos para que nos equivoquemos y es más como que no entiende nuestros conceptos de ciertas cosas. Pero parece como si sobre todo estuviéramos aprendiendo maneras complejas de engañar a la magia para que haga lo que nosotros queramos.” Dave dice.

“Ya, y cuando estás intentando hacer algo que tenga un objetivo, como un limpiador, debes tener en cuenta todo en lo que la gente lo podría usar, y todas las maneras en las que podrían dársele usos inadecuados. Con todo eso entiendo que sea más fácil ponerte en plan «a la mierda, nos limitaremos a usar lejía, ¡disfruta de tu Mr. Clean no mágico!» ¡pero luego algunas compañías se ponen a meterle magia a todo!” Te pones de acuerdo.

“Quizás cuando realmente dominas algo, nunca lo usas. O mierdas como esa.” Puedes entender el argumento que Dave intentaba apartar de sí mismo, y te encuentras riéndote de ello. Ni siquiera ha sido gracioso, es sólo que es entrañable. Ya, normal que Rose te llamara la atención sobre lo de Dave.

Probablemente sea muy tonto colarse por el hermano de tu compañera de piso, deberías limitarte a ignorar estos sentimientos que siguen brotando de tu interior cada vez que escuchas a Dave divagar o sientes cómo de fácil es hablar con él. Con cuánto habláis los dos, parece que podríais seguir para siempre incluso si estuvierais diciendo puras tonterías todo el tiempo. Además, deberías ser realista, ni siquiera sabes si él estaría interesado en ti. Dudas que tenga problemas con que la gente sea gay o algo así, siendo que hablaba con total naturalidad de cómo a Rose le gustan las chicas. Sin embargo, como nota aparte, te da la sensación de que ella no apreció que él soltara eso. Igualmente, las probabilidades de que a él le gusten los hombres no están a tu favor, y además de eso también está la pregunta de si incluso si lo hicieran ¿estaría siquiera interesado en ti?

Guau, genial, te las has apañado para convencerte a ti mismo de sentirte más como la mierda que de costumbre.

“Vale, aquí tenemos nuestra tierra genérica. Y… ay, eso sigue demasiado caliente como para cogerlo.” Dave hace una mueca mientras aparta la mano del frasco de cristal, completamente ignorante acerca de tu crisis interna.

“Dave, hay-” Sollux empieza.

“Shh, shh, no, déjale que lo resuelva él.” June le chista.

“¿Qué? Ay.” Dave sisea mientras toca de nuevo el cristal todavía caliente, como si se habría enfriado en los últimos tres segundos.

Miras a tu alrededor y ves en la mesa una herramienta que claramente se usa para coger frascos calientes, está abandonada en el lado de la mesa de Dave.

“Usa las cosas, vorágine de imbecilidad.” Gruñes y las señalas.

“Oh, las cosas, ¿eh? ¿Qué es una vorágine de imbecilidad de todos modos, Señor No-Me-Sé-El-Nombre-De-Estas-Cosas?” Dave te replica mientras las coge igualmente.

“Es un agujero negro de estupidez del cual no puede escapar ningún pensamiento inteligente. Claramente estar sentado a tu lado me ha aspirado la inteligencia también.” Le informas. Porque, ya sabes, así es como consigues gustarle a la gente, Karkat.

Dave te saca la lengua y con cuidado vierte vuestra solución alquímica sobre la tierra que tenéis en un tarro. Te apartas cuando lo ves borbotear violentamente, preocupado de que te salpique. Sin embargo, cuando el borboteo se calma, te encuentras con que la tierra ha sido reemplazada por un líquido transparente y varias rocas negras y lisas al fondo del tarro.

“Así que si lo hemos hecho bien, eso es agua limpia, ¿no?” Dices después de un momento.

“Sí, vamos a probarlo.” Dave asiente y mete una tira de pH en el líquido, y efectivamente después de un momento o dos, no se ha movido. ¡Eso debería ser agua!

Un ruido de alarma procedente del otro lado de la habitación os llama la atención y ves como June entra en pánico porque su frasco de agua ahora es amarillo fosforito.

“¿Qué has hecho?” Sollux le pregunta con escepticismo.

“¡Todo, porque tu culo perezoso no ha hecho nada!” June le suelta.

“Bueno, creo que hemos acabado así que me voy a ir antes de que las cosas se desmadren. ¿Vienes?” Le preguntas a Dave mientras metes tus cosas en tu mochila. Se ha convertido en una costumbre que los dos os vayáis a tomar un café después de clase, y te gusta más de lo que deberías admitir.

“Iría, pero…” Dave titubea, mirando a Sollux.

“Cierto. Eso está bien, te veré mañana en el examen de C, ¿vale?” Dices y ante eso Dave asiente, de acuerdo. Tiene sentido que quiera cuidar de su moirail en vez de pasar el rato contigo, no tienes ningún problema con ello.

Sacas tu móvil y lo miras, no porque estés esperando nada, sino más bien como un hábito para romper los momentos incómodos. No le vas a dar más vueltas a lo de que Dave vaya o no a tomarse un café contigo, eres un tío perfectamente normal y despreocupado, quien puede extender una oferta como esa y no pensarlo demasiado una vez ha sido rechazada. Ese eres tú.

Oh, hey, tienes un correo. Lees un par de frases y te quedas boquiabierto de la impresión.

“¡Dave!” Dices urgentemente.

“Karkat.” Te responde él tranquilamente.

“Cállate, capullo sin gracia. ¡Esto es importante!” Le sueltas mientras lees el correo.

“Tío, eres super borde. ¿Por qué hablo contigo?” Dave se queja.

“Yo también me lo pregunto.” Sollux coincide desde el otro lado de la mesa.

“Que os den a los dos.” Les dices, ignorando las risillas infantiles de June ante esa sentencia.

“¡Podemos hablar luego sobre cómo sois terribles jueces de carácter, Dave, lee esto!” Insistes y te inclinas sobre la mesa a su lado para enseñarle tu teléfono y el correo ahí exhibido.

“Oh GUAU.” Dave dice mientras lee.

“Hasta nuevo aviso, Introducción a la Xenobiología está cancelada y ya no es una asignatura necesaria para que los estudiantes nuevos en la Universidad de Salem. Nos pondremos en contacto con el alumnado cuando tengamos más asignaturas que ofreceros, ahora que esta ya no es un requisito al matricularse. Otros profesores os informarán de la disponibilidad de sus asignaturas con un semestre de antelación y anticipamos que los horarios serán fijados durante la semana que viene. En cuanto esto esté disponible, podréis seleccionar una asignatura nueva para elegir en este bloque para que vuestra graduación no sea retrasada de ninguna manera.” Lees en voz alta.

“Nos están ofreciendo un reemplazo que no afecte a nuestros créditos para que no se pueda acusar a la universidad de perjudicarnos al hacernos estudiar más tiempo, esto es una concesión legal.” Dave señala.

“Sacaremos una asignatura nueva de Xenobiología en el futuro, sin embargo mientras tanto subiremos material de estudio de la materia aprobados por expertos al portal estudiantil tan pronto como podamos.” Continúas.

“Tan pronto como los abogados demoníacos lo aprueben.” Dave traduce.

“Adicionalmente, el profesor caraculo xenófobo no seguirá enseñando en la universidad.” Dices, editando el nombre del hombre porque ¿por qué te ibas a molestar en decirlo bien?

“Redglare es buena.” Sollux sonríe. Es una sonrisa algo débil pero es sincera.

“El haber conseguido que la universidad ceda en tan poco tiempo es una locura, estoy impresionado. Fue muy buena idea llamarla para involucrarla. Es decir, ha acabado con la carrera entera de este hombre, pero eso es culpa suya, así que no me compadezco de él.” Dices.

“Tendré que preguntarle cómo ha ido exactamente, apuesto a que habría sido entretenido de ver.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

“Ya.” Asientes y piensas por un momento o dos para seguidamente volver a mirar a Sollux, “Has hecho algo muy bueno, ¿lo sabías? Los demonios ahora viven aquí arriba le guste o no a la gente, y no está bien que la gente actúe como si eso no estuviera bien. Incluso si cualquier otra parte de esta asignatura hubiera sido perfectamente normal, no era correcto que él hiciera eso. Has mejorado las cosas aquí, ¿sabes? Eso es muy bueno. Muchos estudiantes van a continuar sus estudios sin que les metan esas mentiras en la cabeza.”

“Uuuugh, no me arruines esto. Odio cuando te pones en plan Cumbayá con mierdas como esta.” Sollux se queja y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en la mesa.

Nunca habéis hablado de algo de este estilo antes, no que tu recuerdes de todos modos. Debe estar hablando de antes de que perdieras la memoria. Hubo una época en la que él hizo algo bueno y tú lo apreciaste vocalmente.

“No me acuerdo de lo que sea que estás hablando,” dices lentamente y Sollux se tensa, “pero sin duda volverás a hacer algo así en algún momento y cuando yo lo apruebe podrás decírmelo otra vez.”

No recuerdas ese nebuloso pasado que compartes con él y vosotros dos no siempre os lleváis bien, o incluso no siempre parecéis caeros bien, pero sí que respetas al tío. Tampoco tienes intención de irte a ninguna parte, así que él tendrá que conformarse con hacer nuevos recuerdos de ti irritándole al decir cosas bonitas. O de hacerle reír al insultarle, o de ambos.

“Hasta mañana.” Le dices a Dave.

“¡Sí! Quedamos para desayunar y después nos iremos todos a clase.” Dave dice animadamente.

“Hasta luego June.” Le asientes a ella mientras te vas. June asiente pero no te saluda cuando sales, está demasiado concentrada intentando mover un frasco de cristal con las pinzas esas. No le dices adiós a Sollux y él no se mueve de su lugar, hundido en la mesa. Al menos crees que la conversación sobre la demanda de Redglare lo ha distraído un poco de lo de su exnovia.

Vuelves a tu residencia y te pasas buena parte de la tarde estresándote sobre tu hechizo para el examen de mañana. Rose te deja ver el suyo y te alivia descubrir que sólo hay diferencias muy pequeñas entre vuestros hechizos. Rose ha usado como fuente la oscuridad opresiva de los más profundos océanos y las cosas ocultas que viven en su interior. Lo cual tiene sentido, dada su anterior deidad. Después de eso te pasas la tarde leyendo una novela en una punta del sofá mientras Rose hace punto en la otra. La televisión está puesta de fondo con las noticias.

“-progreso de la investigación del reguero de destrucción de estatuas. Ahora con más noticias, el gobierno japonés está expidiendo su primer permiso en la historia para una excavación-” se escucha de la televisión.

“Sin referirme a esto de manera ofensiva de ningún modo, me siento vagamente como que me he metido en un matrimonio falso y me he jubilado para hacer manualidades tranquilamente en el sofá mientras mi marido lee libros en silencio.” Rose anuncia sin introducción alguna.

“Ese sentimiento es muy específico y detallado.” Señalas con calma y consideras sus palabras.

“¿Soy tu tapadera en este matrimonio imaginario? ¿Tienes una novia secreta ficticia en este escenario?” Preguntas, bajando tu libro.

“No te la ocultaría a ti, mi querido esposo.” Rose te asegura.

“Aprecio tu transparencia en nuestro falso matrimonio.” Asientes y vuelves a levantar tu libro.

Rose sigue tejiendo durante un rato mientras la televisión continúa hablando de la próxima excavación arqueológica en lo que promete ser un yacimiento mágico antiquísimo.

“¿Cómo supiste que eras lesbiana?” Le preguntas a Rose después de un minuto.

“¿En la realidad o en la realidad teórica en la que somos una pareja retirada y casada?” Rose pregunta y empieza otra hilera en su bufanda.

“…¿Hay respuestas diferentes entre esas dos?” Le preguntas. Rose parece contemplarlo.

“Supongo que no.” Dice.

Apoyas el libro en tu pecho y ella para de tejer.

“Supongo que cuando me di cuenta de que siempre estaba algo confusa cuando las mujeres de las películas se enamoraban de los héroes quienes no solían ser muy agradables. Yo siempre quería que la chica saliera con su mejor amiga en las películas románticas.” Rose explica.

“Para ser justos, suelen hacer mejor pareja.” Estás de acuerdo.

“¿Verdad? ¡Gracias!” Rose dice, exasperada.

“¿Tu madre lo sabe?” Preguntas con curiosidad. No tienes padres, así que la idea de contarles o no algo es un concepto algo extraño para ti.

“Sí, pero no creo haber sido muy sutil al respecto de niña. Como decía, creo que siempre lo he sabido, lo cual no hace que mi historia de salida del armario sea particularmente fascinante. ¿Y tú, Karkat?” Rose te pregunta.

“No sé, he pasado demasiado tiempo angustiándome sobre qué especie soy como para preocuparme acerca de quién me atrae. Creo que me gusta la gente en general.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Ah, entonces quizás en nuestro matrimonio falso e hipotético tú tienes un novio y yo también soy tu tapadera.” Rose reflexiona.

“Me alegro de que sea tan mutuamente beneficioso.” Estás de acuerdo y vuelves a coger tu libro. Rose vuelve a tejer.

Por la mañana tú y Rose, tu teórica esposa falsa, bajáis a desayunar antes de vuestro examen y os encontráis con que Jade ya está allí. Parece estar estudiando minuciosamente su hechizo con una cucharada de yogur de frutas congelada a medio camino de su boca, aparentemente olvidada.

“Buenos días Jade.” La saludas mientras pones tu bandeja en la mesa.

“¡Hola Karkat! ¿Estás nervioso por el examen?” Jade te pregunta alegremente.

“¿Estoy nervioso de haberme equivocado y de que me vaya a quemar? Sí. Enormemente nervioso.” Dices. No sólo tienes al fracaso para tenerle miedo, sino que también está la posibilidad de una lesión real.

“Para ser justos, fijo que habrá ciertas medidas de seguridad allí, aunque sea sólo para no lisiar permanentemente a los estudiantes.” Rose dice encogiéndose de hombros con cierto desdén.

“No me gusta la palabra «permanentemente» en esa frase, da la impresión de que temporalmente sigue siendo una opción.” Le dices. Rose se limita a sonreír por detrás de su taza de café. Ya, cada vez estás menos convencido de esto.

El resto de tus amigos aparecen justo a tiempo para coger algo de comida para comérsela de camino a clase. Por una vez no la dais en el aula, sino fuera, dentro de un círculo de piedra grabada. Cuando todo el mundo está allí, la profesora rellena los surcos del círculo con agua y hay un gesto con la mano, mascullando algo entre dientes. Un campo de luz de un azul brillante se levanta alrededor del círculo y te recuerda a la jaula de la sección restringida de la biblioteca, sirve para mantener cosas dentro. En el centro del círculo grande, tu profesora está de pie al lado de un brasero grande con llamas que le llegan a la cadera.

“Todos tendréis diez minutos para escribir vuestros hechizos correctamente en vuestro brazo, da igual izquierdo o derecho. Después de esos diez minutos os iré llamando individualmente, inspeccionaré vuestro hechizo y si está dentro de los límites aceptables, podréis proceder. Os daré más instrucciones cuando todos hayáis escrito vuestros hechizos. Señor Captor, si no le importa venir aquí por favor, usted escribirá su hechizo en mi brazo.” Tu profesora le dice a la clase.

Sollux se acerca a la profesora y con un gesto de la mano, su hechizo se escribe en su brazo.

“Oh, eso ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Muy bien, déjeme ver qué tenemos aquí. Hm, es una manera interesante de lidiar con el problema.” La profesora reflexiona.

Te sientas en la piedra con un rotulador en la mano y con cuidado copias tu hechizo claramente en tu antebrazo, rodeando tu brazo por completo con el círculo. Tienes los nervios a flor de piel, y tampoco te ayuda notar los nervios de tus compañeros. Este es vuestro primer examen importante y ninguno queréis suspender.

Empiezas a sudar frío de la ansiedad y para rematar te está empezando a picar el brazo, no crees que la tinta del rotulador le vaya muy bien a tu piel. Los diez minutos pasan alarmantemente rápido y te rascas el brazo mientras miras como tu profesora vuelve a hablar.

“Así es como esto va a funcionar: Para todos aquellos que no seáis demonios, os acercaréis aquí cuando diga vuestro nombre. En este caso usaré el hechizo del señor Captor a modo de demostración. Yo inspeccionaré el hechizo y comprobaré que no cause ningún resultado demasiado horrible, ya me he leído este y está bien. Sollux ahora activará el hechizo al pensar en la fuente de su magia y la sentirá mentalmente. Siento decir que no hay mejor manera de explicar cómo hacer eso, pero una vez conozcáis esa sensación, no tendréis ningún problema. En este caso, como el hechizo no es mío, ¿le importaría activarlo, por favor?” Tu profesora pasa a mirar a Sollux.

Sollux extiende la mano hacia su brazo, y el hechizo brilla rojo y azul.

“Ahora que el hechizo está activado, meteré la mano en el fuego. Si sufriera alguna consecuencia negativa, este agua de aquí borrará la magia escrita y curará cualquier quemadura.” Ella explica, señalando a un cubo de agua al lado del brasero. Así que Rose tenía razón, puedes quemarte temporalmente porque están ofreciéndote una manera inmediata de curar el daño. Es realmente una prueba de fuego.

Ante tus ojos, la profesora mete la mano en el fuego y esta parece desaparecer entre las propias llamas, no puedes ver su mano para nada. La saca y su mano no está ardiendo, su mano ES el fuego. Sollux chasquea los dedos y su mano vuelve a la normalidad.

“Muy creativo, el fuego no quema al fuego, así que ha engañado al fuego para que piense en mí como más fuego, y de esa manera no me quema. Muy bien. Aprobado. Por favor siéntese.” La profesora asiente y Sollux vuelve con tu grupo para sentarse al lado de Dave.

Otros estudiantes son llamados al frente para enfrentarse a sus exámenes uno a uno. Unos cuantos suspenden por apagar el fuego en vez de hacerse ignífugos y otros cuantos ni siquiera pueden probar sus hechizos, pero la mayoría aprueban sin problemas. Cuando van al frente, el brazo de Dave deja una estela de imágenes residuales tras él y la piel de Rose parece oscura y resbaladiza mientras la mete sin miedo en el fuego. June y Jade aprueban sin problemas, pero tus nervios están destrozados tras oír a un alumno gritar al tocar el fuego y rápidamente meter la mano en agua curativa. Las lágrimas le recorren la cara y su cuerpo tiembla, y aun así cuando saca el brazo del agua, está perfectamente. Tu profesora habla con él en voz baja un momento y después él se vuelve a sentar, habiendo suspendido el examen.

Te rascas la tinta del brazo, con las uñas arañándote la piel sin alivio. Pegas un brinco cuando dicen tu nombre y te apresuras a ir al frente.

De cerca puedes oler el carbón alimentando el fuego y sentir el calor en tus mejillas, tu estómago está hecho un nudo y todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar no temblar demasiado cuando tu profesora pide verte el brazo.

“¿Por qué está-” Empieza a preguntar, mirando los arañazos de tu piel.

“Creo que soy alérgico a la tinta roja.” Mascullas con incomodidad.

“Casi es complicado distinguir la tinta de tus arañazos. Hmm, de acuerdo, puedes proceder.” Te dice.

Piensas en la tormenta de la otra noche, en la manera en que la lluvia golpeaba tu ventana y cómo de fuerte era el viento. Te aferras a ese pensamiento y revisas tu hechizo mentalmente. Nunca has lanzado ningún hechizo, no sabes cómo hacer que haga algo. No sabes si ha pasado algo y juras que puedes sentir los ojos de todos los alumnos en ti. Este es el momento en el que será revelado que no tienes ninguna magia REAL y que todo fue un malentendido y tienes que volver a casa. Como sea que funcione la magia de tu brazo, no está haciendo lo que debería hacer, no está prendiéndose ni encendiéndose como sentiste con los hechizos de teletransporte que han usado en ti. Había un momento con esos, un motor encendiéndose y la magia empezaba a fluir, pero eso no está pasando.

Tus ojos se centran en el fuego y en tu mano ante él, no hay manera de que puedas-

…¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sin pensarlo mueves tu brazo hacia delante para meterlo entre las llamas, y como si fuera un peatón educado por la calle, el fuego se abre para ti. Mueves la mano, casi en trance y el fuego se aparta de tu camino para volver a arder alrededor de tu mano. No te puede hacer daño, ¿cuándo lo ha hecho?

“Eso no es- Karkat dame tu brazo.” Tu profesora dice, sacándote del trance. Casi robóticamente, haces lo que dice y le pasas tu brazo.

Ella te mira el antebrazo.

“Te… te has arañado la piel de manera que has roto el círculo, por eso no se ha activado el hechizo. No tendría que estar haciendo esto, ¿cómo lo estás haciendo? Señor Captor, venga aquí, por favor.” Tu profesora dice, mirando a tus espaldas.

Te giras y ves a Sollux acercándose con el ceño fruncido de la concentración.

“¿Quiere que meta mi mano en el fuego?” Sollux pregunta antes de que ella pueda pedirle nada.

“Por favor.” La profesora asiente.

Sollux hace eso. El fuego no se mueve para él, fluye inocentemente por su piel como si fuera aire. No es lo mismo que te estaba pasando a ti.

“No entiendo qué… ¿sabes lo que es él?” Tu profesora le pregunta a Sollux, quien suspira.

“No puedo decirle nada sobre eso, o responder a ninguna pregunta ahora que obviamente está buscando respuestas al respecto.” Sollux dice negando con la cabeza. Crees que si ella hubiera hecho sus preguntas con algo más de cuidado podría haberle sacado más información, y desde tu punto de vista, Sollux parece igual de frustrado acerca de no poder decir más.

“No soy ignífugo como tú.” Mascullas mientras lo piensas bien. Metes la mano otra vez en el fuego y se aparta de tu camino.

“Ve a la base del fuego, a ver qué hace entonces.” Tu profesora sugiere.

Te inclinas más cerca y metes el brazo entero en el fuego, y tu mano toca las brasas. Las sientes cálidas, o más bien eres consciente de que están calientes, pero de la misma manera en que eres consciente de su color, es simplemente algo que sabes. Una sensación algo brumosa se apodera de ti otra vez y sientes como tus dedos rozan algo que sientes como brillante. Una chispa de algo que parece brillante y familiar. Cierras tus dedos a su alrededor y todo el fuego se apaga de repente.

Llevándote la mano a la cara, miras la chispa en tu palma. Puedes sentirla, como una cadena estirándose a través del tiempo, atrás y atrás hasta cuando el fuego llegó a la Tierra. Una chispa robada de algo.

La estática te inunda la cabeza y el mundo empieza a inclinarse. Una mano golpea tu muñeca y sueltas la chispa, de manera que el fuego cobra vida de nuevo en el brasero. Tu caída al suelo se ralentiza gracias a un puño agarrándote la camiseta. 


	6. Canción de brujas

La consciencia se desliza sobre tu mente de nuevo, como la marea al subir. Estás desconectado de ti mismo y mareado, así que lo primero que puedes hacer es dejar que tus sentidos filtren el mundo a tu alrededor. Notas calidez, aunque no estás especialmente cómodo, y algo fino cubre la mayoría de tu cuerpo.

“Sí, sé lo que es. No, no se lo puedo decir.” Una voz llega a tus oídos.

“De verdad que no puede, no es culpa suya.” Otra añade.

“¿Quizás podríamos obligarle a hacerlo? Si no es doloroso entonces puede que-”

“¿Quiere que llame a mi ABOGADO? Estoy bastante seguro de que la universidad está familiarizada con su trabajo, a menos que quiera tratar más con la honorable Redglare ante un tribunal?” La primera voz gruñe. Es Sollux.

“Nadie le va a obligar a hacer una mierda. Mire, él estará bien, ¿verdad, Sollux?” Alguien… Dave dice.

Abres los ojos con mucha dificultad, incluso si toma unos momentos que se enfoquen.

“Está bien.” Sollux dice y salta a tu cama, sentándose en tus tobillos. De alguna manera, no pesa casi nada y te recuerda a la vez en que se sentó sobre Dave cuando este dormía.

Varias personas que no conoces se dan codazos para aparecer en tu campo de visión y empiezan a revisarte, preguntándote todo tipo de cosas de manera que no puedes agrupar tus pensamientos. Sí puedes oírlos, sí puedes ver eso, no te duele en ninguna parte, ¿por favor puedes volverte a dormir?

Te permiten dormirte de nuevo y cuando te despiertas, esta vez es Rose quien está sentada al lado de tu cama haciendo punto.

“Rose.” Dices con voz ronca.

“Karkat, qué bien verte despierto.” Rose sonríe y baja las agujas de tejer.

Al mirar a tu alrededor puedes ver que estás en algún tipo de enfermería, aunque estás tumbado en la única cama de la habitación. Rose es la única otra persona aquí, pero la disposición de otras sillas vacías te hace pensar que no ha sido siempre así. Notas la cabeza difusa, pero te sientes algo más despejado que antes.

“¿Por qué estás aquí?” Preguntas mientras te esfuerzas para sentarte.

“Me sería imposible dejar el lado de mi esposo ficticio cuando está indispuesto, ¿no es así?” Rose exclama en falso shock ante la idea de marcharse.

“Quizás ibas a asfixiarme con la almohada y quedarte con el seguro de vida ficticio.” Bromeas.

“Oh, no había pensado en eso.” Admite ella con una sonrisa.

Te sientas ahí un momento y repasas mentalmente lo que recuerdas. El examen, el fuego… algo…

“¿Me desmayé en mitad de mi examen?” Preguntas después de un momento.

“Técnicamente, sí. De alguna manera repelías naturalmente al fuego, para la sorpresa de todo el mundo y entonces te las apañaste para, de alguna manera, coger en tu mano lo que sólo puedo asumir que era el concepto del fuego. Hacerlo parece que te abrumó y te desmayaste, Sollux te agarró antes de que te desnucaras con la piedra, lo cual fue amable por su parte.” Rose te cuenta.

Oh bien, eso será genial para tu estatus social con tus compañeros. Vas a ser el rarito que hizo mierdas extrañas con el fuego y se desmayó como un cobardica en su examen. GENIAL. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando Rose avisa al personal sanitario de que estás despierto, insisten en mantenerte en observación durante la noche y le dicen a la señora Paint que no tienes autorización médica para trabajar. Ya sabes, por si necesitabas que te avergonzaran delante de aún más gente.

Al menos te dejan irte para tu clase de ver el futuro la noche siguiente. Aquí está tu predicción para el futuro: burlas y aislamiento de parte de tus compañeros.

“¡La taseomancia!” La profesora anuncia después de que hayáis subido una cantidad ingente de escaleras para llegar a su aula.

“El estudio de leer las hojas del té.” Rose dice mientras pasáis por el lado de la profesora para llegar a una mesa pequeña con dos sillas.

“Oh, muy bien. ¿Lo has hecho antes?” Tu profesora le pregunta con curiosidad al escucharla.

“Lo intenté, en su mayoría me limité a disfrutar del té.” Rose admite y toma asiento a tu lado.

“La taseomancia, como acaba de ser correctamente definida, es el arte de leer las hojas del té. Este método es útil tanto para conseguir consejo externo, ya que las fuerzas externas pueden mover las hojas para nosotros, como para servir de lienzo vacío para que nuestras mentes proyecten alguna interpretación. Lo segundo es cuando nuestros propios sentidos de percepción entran en la ecuación. Típicamente se usa para esto último, y no es el mejor método para comunicarse con espíritus externos y similares.” La profesora explica.

Os habla de la historia de la lectura de las hojas del té y la mejor manera de leerlas. Una vez ha terminado, os pide a todos que vayáis al fondo de la clase, donde hay muchas estanterías llenas de juegos de té, y os indica que elijáis una tetera, taza y plato que «os llame la atención espiritualmente».

Aquí hay juegos de té de todo tipo y la gran cantidad de opciones es abrumadora. Rose va derechita a una taza con temática marina que tiene un tentáculo de pulpo a modo de asa y a una tetera de un negro azabache. Otros de la clase eligen juegos con estrellas estampadas, o con brillantina en la pintura. Tus ojos finalmente se centran en una tetera y una taza completamente blancas, probablemente sea enormemente soso pero las coges y vuelves a tu mesa.

Tu profesora está yendo de mesa en mesa con una bandeja y una enorme tetera. Va ofreciendo un paquete de té a cada alumno, instruyéndoles para que lo añadan a sus teteras vacías y posteriormente ella echa el agua. Ni siquiera habías pensado en lo que ibas a beber.

“Creo que he bebido más té desde que llegué a esta universidad de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida. A los de la biblioteca también les vuelve locos.” Le dices a Rose.

“Claramente son gente de gustos refinados.” Rose dice.

“Hola, hola, por favor escoged uno. No os lo penséis demasiado, confiad en vuestro primer instinto.” Vuestra profesora os aconseja cuando os ofrece la bandeja.

Les quitáis las tapas a vuestras teteras y observas como Rose parece coger un té al azar y vacía el paquetito en su tetera. Cuando dejas que tus ojos vaguen por la selección de tés, te pierdes, hay tipos de los que ni habías oído hablar. Te fijas en una de las etiquetas y sin pensarlo, abres la boca.

“No sabía que hubiera tés rojos.” Dices, extendiendo la mano en esa dirección.

“Té rooibos rojo, está muy bueno. Ya que te ha llamado la atención, cógelo. Supuestamente va muy bien para aquellos con problemas para dormir.” La profesora te aconseja.

Coges el paquete de té, lo abres y lo echas a tu simple tetera blanca. La profesora os llena las teteras con agua y pasa a la siguiente mesa.

“Por lo que tengo entendido, la destreza subyacente en esta práctica es la adivinación. Supuestamente relajas tu mente y más o menos interpretas libremente los ruidos aleatorios del mundo a tu alrededor. Supongo que podrías hacerlo con lo que quisieras, sopa, barro, lo que sea.” Rose reflexiona.

“Tendré eso en mente la próxima vez que lave los platos. Miraré al agua y veré mi futuro.” Sonríes.

“Vaticino platos limpios en tu futuro.” Rose bromea.

“Y decías que eras escéptica sobre algunas de estas cosas.” Te ríes, intentas hablar bajito porque está bastante claro que mucha gente de esta clase se toman este asunto muy en serio.

“De acuerdo clase, ya han pasado unos minutos, por favor servíos una taza de té. Mientras bebéis os explicaré como va a ir el proceso.” La profesora os dice.

Coges tu tetera y te sirves una taza de té de un rojo impactante, el cual está lleno de pequeñas hebras procedentes del rooibos del fondo.

“Empieza con bebernos el té, esto debería hacerse con una mente abierta y con la anticipación de preguntar algo o estando dispuestos a recibir consejo. Cuando os quede más o menos la cantidad de una cucharilla, coged vuestra taza con la mano izquierda y removed el líquido tres veces en el sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj. Si tenéis alguna pregunta específica, preguntadla en este momento silenciosamente. Entonces le dais la vuelta suavemente a vuestra taza sobre vuestro plato, por favor no lo hagáis encima de mi mantel, y le dejáis algo de tiempo para que el té se vaya drenando.” La profesora explica.

Te preguntas cuanta gente rompe sus platos al darle la vuelta a las tazas demasiado fuerte o vierten té por sus manteles. Pensándolo bien, quizás por eso tiene manteles individuales en vez de manteles limpios para cada mesa.

“En la mayoría de los casos habrá múltiples formas y para leerlas empezamos por el asa, la cual os representa a vosotros. Entonces procedéis a leer en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Tomaos vuestro tiempo, interpretad las formas como queráis y confiad en vuestros instintos. Como con todas las competencias, esta toma tiempo para perfeccionarla, así que sed pacientes.” Vuestra profesora os aconseja.

La habitación se llena de conversaciones entre susurros de los estudiantes, dejándote para que mires a tu taza llena y pienses sobre todo esto. ¿Qué quieres saber? Qué eres es una pregunta obvia, pero ¿qué respuesta a eso pueden darte las hojas de té? Si tu mente está bloqueada para que tú no veas la respuesta, lo más probable es que cualquier respuesta a esa pregunta no sea una que tú puedas leer. Además, como dijo Dave el otro día, ya aparentas ser exactamente lo que eres, lo cual no sabes lo que es, ¿cómo podría ayudarte con eso una versión abstracta de ti mismo en las hojas de té?

Podrías preguntar acerca de lo que pasó con tu Ouija, quién contactó contigo. Podrías preguntar qué le pasa a Sollux contigo, pero eso parece demasiado complejo para el té.

“¿Qué vas a preguntar?” Le preguntas a Rose.

“Voy a pedirle que me enseñe una manera de ver mi futuro.” Rose dice con seguridad.

Sorbes de tu té. Está bueno, pero algo fuerte. No crees que lo hubieras elegido si lo hubieses sabido. Eso te motiva más a bebértelo rápidamente. No puedes pensar en una buena pregunta, así que quizás deberías limitarte a estar abierto a que te enseñe lo que sea que necesites ver.

Queda más o menos la cantidad de una cucharilla de té, así que te concentras, remueves tu taza y rápidamente le das la vuelta a la vez que Rose hace lo mismo.

“Podríamos girarlas al mismo tiempo.” Rose sugiere con algo de nerviosismo.

“Parece sensato. Científico incluso.” Accedes. Estás preocupado por no ver nada, pero también te preocupa lo que verás.

Rose y tú os miráis fijamente, y tras una silenciosa cuenta atrás desde tres, le dais la vuelta a vuestras tazas.

“Oh.” Rose dice en voz baja. Su plato está lleno de hojas de té.

“¿Qué ves?” Le preguntas.

“Nada de nada, no queda ni una pizca de té aquí dentro. Bueno, supongo que veo mi propia cara en esta bonita taza, pero ninguna hoja. ¿Y tú?” Rose dice con tristeza.

Al mirar tu taza te encuentras con una visión extraña. Al fondo se ve perfectamente el blanco brillante e impoluto de la taza, excepto por un cúmulo de rooibos con forma perfectamente redonda en el centro. Siendo que el rooibos está hecho de hebras completamente rectas, es impresionante que formen un círculo perfecto.

“Es un círculo perfecto, mira.” Dices, ofreciéndole la taza a Rose, quien se inclina para mirar.

“Casi parece un ojo de lo redondo que es. Es como si la taza fuera del blanco del ojo y el rojo fuera la pupila.” Rose sugiere. Te preguntas si está pensando en su hermano, puedes entender su interpretación, pero no te parece del todo correcto. Tampoco es que sepas la respuesta correcta o si hay siquiera una.

“Hmm.” Dices mientras miras al circulito perfecto.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” Rose pregunta.

“No sé. Estoy intentando pensar en cosas redondas, y puede que tenga hambre pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es pizza.” Admites.

“Pídete una pizza entonces, haz que tu predicción se convierta en realidad.” Rose sugiere encogiéndose de hombros, implicando que no le importa mucho. Sabes que SÍ que le importa un montón esto de ver el futuro, pero no le vas a llamar la atención al respecto.

“Me pediré una pizza, pero no creo que esa eso.” Dices mientras sigues mirando el interior de la taza.

No estás mirando a una cosa, no es una bola, es una representación de algo. Miras al círculo rojo que se encuentra estático en la húmeda y blanca taza. Es un… ¿sol? No, ya no es el sol. Espera, ¿por qué has pensado eso? Sacudes la cabeza y miras perdido a la taza. Fuera cual fuera la idea que tenías en la punta de la lengua, ya no está. Igualmente le echas una foto a la taza y te echas hacia atrás en tu asiento.

A tu alrededor, los otros alumnos están terminando con sus lecturas o pidiéndole consejos o interpretaciones a la profesora. Mientras bebíais parece que ha escrito significados comunes de ciertos símbolos, pero la definición de círculo como «orden» no te parece correcta en este caso.

La profesora hace que elijáis tazas y teteras nuevas y repitáis el proceso, no puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de platos que deben lavarse sólo en esta clase cada año. Esta vez Rose elige una taza naranja como el sol y tú coges una de un dorado brillante por fuera, con el interior de un color más mostaza. Esta vez al elegir el té al azar, terminas escogiendo un té negro de regaliz. No te termina de gustar el regaliz, pero en realidad tu única experiencia con él es de cuando probaste unos dulces de regaliz negro que estaban gomosos y asquerosos. Cuando te lo echas en la taza, huele dulce y profundo de forma que resulta atrayente.

“Quizás volqué la taza con demasiada fuerza antes, tendré más cuidado esta vez.” Rose te dice.

“Eso tiene sentido. Estoy seguro de que tendrás más con lo que trabajar esta vez. O, hey, puede que la taza perfectamente limpia de antes era un mensaje. Que el poder de ver el futuro estaba en tu interior desde el principio, reflejada como estabas en la taza.” Bromeas.

“¿Estás intentando ver si puedo leer el futuro en mi vómito, Karkat? Porque vas bien encaminado con esa mierda tan empalagosa.” Rose te advierte y admites tu derrota.

“Como que me está gustando este, y la taza también.” Le dices a Rose cuando los dos empezáis a beber.

“No voy a robar la taza para ti.” Rose te dice desde la suya.

“No te lo estaba pidiendo. Además, podría robarla yo solito si quisiera, muchas gracias.” Le respondes ásperamente. Ya sabes, justo cuando tu profesora pasa por vuestro lado.

“Lo cual, como ya he dicho, no voy a hacer.” Añades rápidamente pero tu profesora entrecierra los ojos al mirarte cuando pasa. Genial.

“Vale, eso parece alrededor de la cantidad de una cucharadita, ¿no? Quedan muchas hojas dentro.” Rose dice y te ofrece su taza para que lo veas.

“A mí me parece correcto. Y también, guau, bebes mucho más rápido que yo.” Dices, a ti te queda la mitad de la tuya.

Rose vuelca suavemente su taza en el plato y espera cerca de un minuto, un minuto muy tenso. Cuando levanta la taza y la separa del plato todavía del revés, puedes ver que no hay ninguna hoja de té en él, deben estar todas en la taza. Y aun así, cuando Rose le da la vuelta a la taza, vuelve a estar completamente vacía de alguna manera.

“¿Qué cojones?” Susurras y te inclinas para verlo mejor.

“¡Estaba llena de hojas de té! ¡Le he dado la vuelta, no hay ninguna en el plato, no hay ninguna en la taza- ¿qué?!” Rose exclama.

“Eso no tiene sentido.” Dices, dejando tu taza en la mesa y mirando al mantel por si se hubieran caído todas de algún modo. No hay nada ahí, el té de Rose se ha esfumado.

“Ya veo que pasa.” Rose susurra.

“No sólo he perdido la manera de contactar con Cthulhu, sino que también me están bloqueando activamente de que vea nada de nada.” Rose dice. Sus manos están aferrándose al borde de la mesa y te duele el corazón por ella. Incluso si eso no fuera verdad, parece que lo fuera.

“Hey, ¿por qué no nos vamos? Podríamos pedir una pizza, volver a la residencia, ver una peli y olvidarnos de todo esto.” Ofreces.

“No. No, voy a dominar esta mierda por puro despecho. Cualquiera que crea que puede pararme está muy equivocado. Termina con tu té de una vez.” Rose dice con voz férrea y la mirada en sus ojos te hace compadecerte de cualquier fuerza sobrenatural que se interponga entre ella y sus visiones.

Tragas tu último sorbo ansioso de té, dejando sólo un poco al fondo. Vuelcas tu taza sobre el plato e intentas esperar, dejando que lo que tenga que pasar pase. Cuando le vuelves a dar la vuelta, las palabras se escapan de tu boca según el pensamiento aparece en tu cabeza ya formado.

“Es una pica.” Dices, mirándola. Está justo ahí en tu taza, perfectamente formada.

“¿De esas para cavar?” Rose pregunta.

“Uh.” Dudas, no te daba esa impresión, pero tampoco… ¿no te da esa impresión? Te empieza a doler la cabeza.

“Creo que es más una pica de cartas. El marido de mi jefa, el que le dio el soplo a la ex de Sollux de su ubicación, se llamaba Picas Slick. Tiene que ser eso, ¿no?” Dices, más seguro de ello según hablas.

“Es tu lectura, pero si te ha venido a la mente así de rápido, tiene sentido.” Rose coincide.

¿Vas a ver otra vez a ese tío? Teniendo en cuenta los problemas que provocó la última vez, no estás seguro de querer verle. O quizás sea sólo té y no signifique nada.

Rose y tú salís de clase y empezáis a bajar las nueve millones de escaleras de vuelta a la planta baja. Crees que quien sea que construyera esta torre estaba borracho como una cuba en su momento, porque ni siquiera es recta, es súper inestable.

“De todos modos, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Mejor después de tu desmayo?” Rose pregunta mientras baja las escaleras.

“No me lo recuerdes, es humillante. Tengo que mandarle un correo a la profesora para ver si tengo que volver a hacer el examen o algo. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en qué especies podría convertirme esto.” Gruñes.

“Bueno, no eres inmune al fuego como Sollux lo es, pero pareces tener una cierta inclinación por los elementos.” Rose dice.

“Es como si el fuego no quisiera hacerme daño, o yo supiera que no lo haría. Fue rarísimo.” Concuerdas.

“¿Te has dado cuenta de fenómenos extraños relacionados con los elementos a tu alrededor? ¿Se han comportado de manera inusual el agua, fuego, aire o tierra?” Te pregunta.

“No soy el puto avatar, Rose. Mi vida no cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó.” Le sueltas. Inmediatamente te sientes como un capullo por hacerlo, Rose está intentando ayudarte con tu problema y probablemente quiera distraerse del suyo propio. No se merece que tú estés irritable al respecto.

“Ahora estoy decidida, voy a averiguar lo que eres.” Rose te dice.

Eso es a la vez genial y ligeramente aterrador.

Cuando vuelves a tu residencia y miras tu correo, el ruido de consternación que sueltas es tan alto y claro que Rose asoma la cabeza por tu puerta abierta para ver qué pasa. El primer correo es uno bastante simple del equipo médico de la universidad, quienes están comprobando que estés bien y recordándote que si te sientes mareado en lo más mínimo, deberías volver lo antes posible. Eso está bien, es irritante que te lo recuerden pero está bien. Sin embargo el segundo es de tu profesora, diciendo que vas a tener que repetir el examen, pero debido a tus extenuantes circunstancias médicas puedes ir quince minutos temprano a la clase de mañana y repetirlo entonces.

“No espera que vuelvas a meter la mano en el fuego, ¿verdad?” Rose pregunta, después de que le comuniques eso.

“No, parece que va a ser igual que el examen de Sollux. Tengo que escribirlo en su brazo y entonces ella lo prueba por mí.” Le dices.

“Pero yo no creo que hubiera nada raro con tu hechizo. Parecía muy similar al mío, creo que el problema eras tú.” Rose te asegura.

“¿No lo soy siempre?” Suspiras.

“Me refería a que el conflicto con la magia tuvo que ver con tu especie, no que haya un fallo en ti como persona. Y ahora, si has acabado con tanta negatividad-” Rose empieza.

“Nunca lo hago.” Interrumpes.

“-entonces yo voy a irme a la cama. Voy a ducharme primero si te parece bien, tardaré un rato porque me voy a lavar el pelo.” Rose continúa como si no la hubieras interrumpido.

“Adelante.” Dices. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rose sale y vuelves a estar solo.

Te echas hacia atrás en tu silla y miras al techo. ¿Qué eres exactamente? No se te ocurre ninguna especie que coincida contigo, y así de memoria no se te ocurre nada que tenga que ver con el fuego que tienda a pasar por humano. Y también está lo de tu voz. Tamborileas los dedos contra el escritorio y piensas un momento. Decidiéndolo de improviso, sales de tu cuarto y subes las escaleras. Cuando llegas al piso de Sollux y Dave, llamas a la puerta aunque te aseguras de no hacerlo demasiado alto. No es tan tarde, pero Sollux ha mencionado antes que él no duerme de noche, así que incluso si Dave está durmiendo Sollux debería estar despierto.

Y efectivamente, él es quien abre la puerta y te mira de arriba a abajo.

“¿Te las has apañado para sobrevivir un día sin desvanecerte otra vez como una señorita victoriana?” Sollux te pregunta sin tapujos.

“Ja ja. Tengo una pregunta para ti.” Dices sin una pizca de diversión en la voz.

“¿Una pregunta de contrato o sólo una pregunta de Karkat irritante?” Sollux pregunta y se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Claramente no te está invitando a entrar porque es un cabrón maleducado, ¿a que sí?

“Una pregunta normal. Mencionaste antes cómo los demonios se hacían, pero también mencionaste cómo los humanos tienden a cruzarse con cualquier cosa que sea tan siquiera amable con ellos.” Dices.

“Ya veo por dónde vas con esto, así que hazme un favor y no preguntes. Hará más fácil lo que tengo que decir, porque no estoy evitando darte una respuesta.” Sollux te dice rápidamente.

“Que yo pregunte eso implica que lo que tú digas al respecto es una respuesta. Vale. Entonces cuéntame un dato curioso totalmente espontáneo.” Sugieres.

“Los humanos tienen… ADN promiscuo.” Sollux empiezas.

“Guau.” Te ríes.

“Cierra el pico. Muta muy fácilmente, así que cuando se encuentra con una especie diferente es más fácil que sean compatibles, no tan fácil como si fuera entre humanos pero funciona. Sigue necesitando algo parecido al ADN a lo que enlazarse, las diferentes especies tienen cosas parecidas. La mayoría de las especies humanoides mágicas de la Tierra son viables incluso si su magia tiene que rellenar los huecos de esa información.” Sollux explica.

“Eso mola en cierto modo. Los humanos no tienen mucha magia de manera innata, pero también les pasa esto.” Dices, pensativo. La falta de magia natural de los humanos llevó a avanzar tecnológicamente mucho más que otras especies. La mayoría de los humanos no pueden hacer magia, e incluso entre los que pueden no es ni por asomo tan obvio o fácil como lo es para otras especies, por eso hay escuelas para ello. La mayoría de los niños de otras especies ya pueden hacer naturalmente lo que estás aprendiendo tú ahora.

“Los demonios son de otro plano de la existencia y generalmente hablando, las especies de otras dimensiones no pueden cruzarse con humanos. Los dioses pueden- o podían. En plan, mira a Zeus, ¿no?” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“El tío estuvo ocupado.” Convienes.

Lo que quiere decir es «no eres mitad demonio, Karkat».

“¿Lo mismo va para cualquier especie de la Tierra?” Supones. Sollux asiente.

“Joder. Ojalá recordara lo que soy.” Dices miserablemente y te apoyas contra la pared del pasillo.

“Sería más fácil.” Concuerda Sollux.

Un silencio se establece entre vosotros dos mientras contemplas cómo de probable es que alguna vez averigües lo que eres.

“Pero bueno, si tuvieras que elegir entre mantener quién eres como persona o el saber lo que eres, ¿cuál elegirías?” Sollux pregunta, su voz suave y baja. Tiene la mirada baja, así que no tiene los ojos en ti.

“¿Por qué tengo que perder algo en primer lugar?” Preguntas en vez de responder en condiciones.

Sollux se ríe pero suena algo amargado.

“Ya, bueno, ojalá lo supiera.” Dice.

Estás a punto de agradecerle por responder a tu pregunta cuando se te viene un pensamiento a la cabeza.

“Oh, pregunta sin venir a cuento: el tío que te olió en mí, Picas Slick, ¿lo conocías mucho? No quiero volver a decir «el tío que te olió en mí» otra vez en toda mi vida.” Dices con una mueca.

“Y aun así lo has dicho dos veces y me has hecho escucharlo. Pero sí, lo conozco. Trabaja para Aradia pero su ruta en concreto implicaba pasar por el infierno con el resto de los suyos. No éramos del todo amigos, Slick no es un tío del todo amistoso. Pero tampoco éramos enemigos, si eso ayuda. No estoy cabreado porque me delatara a Aradia, ella es mucho más peligrosa para él de lo que soy yo. No es tonto.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Uh, vale.” Asientes.

“¿Qué pasa con él?” Sollux te pregunta.

“No lo sé. Estaba haciendo todo ese rollo de leer las hojas de té y me salió una pica, me ha venido a la cabeza. Supongo que yo solo… no sé, quería ver si me dirías algo que me diese un momento eureka o algo.” Explicas.

“Te salió una… pica.” Sollux dice, con la voz casi prieta por algún motivo.

“Bueno, eso fue en mi segunda lectura,” dices y la expresión de Sollux se tuerce un poco más, “en la primera me salió otra cosa. ¿Estás bien?”

Sollux sacude la cabeza, pero no parece un «no» sino más bien que se está espabilando.

“Sí, está bien. ¿Qué fue lo primero que te salió en tu estúpida clase de merendar?” Sollux te pregunta, desviando el tema para seguir adelante. No lo entiendes pero lo permitirás.

“Si estás esperando que me ponga a la defensiva al respecto te vas a quedar ahí esperando un buen rato. Sólo he tenido un intento y no entiendo ninguna de las dos cosas que me salieron. Pensé en Picas Slick con lo de la pica, pero claro, también me salió esto y no se me ocurre nada que pueda ser.” Dices y desbloqueas tu móvil, girándolo para enseñarle a Sollux la foto de tu primera lectura.

“Un pegote perfectamente redondo de té en una taza blanca. Huh, es muy rojo.” Sollux señala, abriendo los cuatro ojos para mirarlo.

“Era un té rooibos rojo, ni idea de qué narices quiere decir. Da igual, estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo. Gracias por hablar conmigo.” Dices y guardas el móvil. Te despides de Sollux y empiezas a irte.

“Como sea, hasta mañana.” Sollux dice y cierra la puerta.

Tu mente le da vueltas a lo que te ha contado Sollux, eso descarta la posibilidad de ser medio demonio, lo cual es una pena porque eso habría explicado mucho. Pero está bien, has descartado algo, eso siempre ayuda. Solo quedan tropecientas millones de cosas que podrías ser. Te preguntas cuántas permutaciones de especies podrías ser, es posible hacer cuentas al respecto, pero probablemente te haría llorar así que mejor no hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente tienes otro correo, pero este es lo suficientemente bueno como para contárselo a tus amigos en el desayuno.

“Tenemos un montón de asignaturas de repuesto entre las que elegir.” Jade dice encantada mientras ve como June mira la lista.

“Dave, deberías meterte en combate mágico.” Sollux le dice.

“No sé, en verdad no quiero pelearme con nada.” Dave dice apáticamente.

“Dave, por favor.” Sollux le pide encarecidamente.

“¡Yo creo que sería divertido! Probablemente sea todo defensa personal de todos modos, y pone que es una asignatura obligatoria para cualquiera de los módulos posteriores que impliquen trabajar sobre el terreno, eso también incluye la arqueología mágica.” June añade.

“Oh, entonces a mí me interesaría meterme. Quiero explorar mucho y si es obligatorio será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible.” Jade asiente.

“Siempre estoy abierta a algo de caos. ¿Y tú, Karkat? Podríamos ir todos juntos.” Rose sugiere.

“¡Sí! ¡Sería divertido!” June aplaude.

“Claro, ¿por qué no?” Te encoges de hombros.

Todos miráis a Dave, el último que queda por acceder, está bastante claro que Sollux quiere así que no hace falta ni preguntarle.

“Vale, joder. Nos apuntaremos al club de la lucha mágica.” Dave gruñe.

“Dave, ¿qué te he dicho sobre la primera regla del club de la lucha mágica?” June le pregunta seriamente.

Tus amigos son una panda de frikis perdedores, es oficial. Cuando te vas a clase temprano para hacer tu examen, resulta que dichos frikis perdedores te siguen. Es difícil ignorar su presencia mientras dibujas tu hechizo en el brazo de tu profesora, pero necesitas estar seguro de que lo haces bien.

“Ahora tienes que activar el hechizo.” Te dice la profesora.

No estás muy seguro de cómo hacer eso. Has visto a Sollux y a Rose hacerlo con los hechizos de teletransporte y silencio respectivamente, pero lo hicieron dándole un golpe a la cosa en concreto y no quieres darle un sopapo a tu profesora. Pero tampoco quieres suspender el examen.

Ella no se quemará, tú no lo permitirás.

Bajas la mano rápidamente, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

“Ay.” Tu profesora dice, y tu hechizo no hace nada.

Abres la boca para disculparte, ¡no pretendías hacerle daño! Estabas haciendo lo contrario, querías p̴̟̌ŗ̵͈̉͊o̵̪̪͘t̵͔͐̿e̸̥͋g̷͠e̵͚̋r̸̒la̷͛. El sentimiento se engancha a algo. Es como uno de esos motores que se encienden con una cuerda, tu mente se inunda del sonido de la lluvia, de la sensación del agua corriéndote por la piel y la tormenta aullando a tus espaldas. No dejarás que tu profesora se queme, la lluvia, el viento y tú la mantendréis a salvo. La tinta negra de su brazo destella y se asienta como un brillo gris perla.

La profesora desliza la mano en el fuego y no siente ningún dolor ni sufre ningún daño. Aparta la mano y tú instintivamente desactivas el hechizo.

“Bien hecho, ese era un buen hechizo. Has aprobado.” Te dice.

Con un gesto de la mano, apaga las llamas que tenía en un bol de su mesa y coge una toallita de un paquete de su mesa para empezar a limpiarse la tinta del brazo.

“Buen trabajo no desmayándote esta vez.” Sollux se ríe desde la puerta. Te giras y ves que tus amigos estaban observándote desde el principio.

“¿De verdad tienes que apoyarme de la manera más irritante posible?” Le preguntas.

“Por supuesto que sí, Karkat. ¡Somos tus amigos!” June dice alegremente, haciendo que Sollux suelte otra risilla desde su lado. Ya, puedes ver por qué esos dos son amigos.

Quieres que te moleste su comentario, pero la parte estúpida de tu cerebro que aparentemente es mitad Golden Retriever está centrada en gritar «¡¡¡AMIGOS!!!» entusiasma. Eso hace que sea bastante complicado parecer irritado.

“Venga.” Suspiras, fingiendo estar bajo mucho sufrimiento mientras te diriges a tu sitio y tus amigos entran a la clase, sentándose en sus sitios.

Tus amigos charlan sobre cosas sin importancia, Rose propone que compréis té suelto de camino a la residencia para que podáis comprobar si la incapacidad de Rose para tener algo que leer continúa. El resto de vuestros amigos no habían oído acerca de esto, así que básicamente Rose y tú os pasáis el tiempo contándoles lo que pasó y Rose reiterando que va a ver el futuro incluso si tiene que subirse a los cielos y pelearse con lo que sea que encuentre allí.

Te crees al 100% que lo haría.

Los planes de Rose de organizar un combate de lucha libre celestial se detienen cuando la profesora empieza a hacer el tipo de sonidos y lenguaje corporal que sugieren que la clase está a punto de empezar pero no quiere ser el tipo de profesora que tiene que exigirle a la gente que se calle. El resto de los alumnos de siempre están aquí ahora, así que está organizando ruidosamente los papeles de su escritorio y escribiendo cosas en la pizarra, manteniéndose de pie expectante a su lado.

Funciona y tu clase se va quedando en silencio poco a poco.

“El siguiente módulo que vamos a dar será sobre el BASIC. Este es un lenguaje mágico estandarizado desarrollado por humanos en lugar de haberlo adoptado de otras especies. Fue diseñado para ser fácil y simple de usar, pero la mejor manera de entenderlo es entender su historia, y por lo tanto la clase de hoy será sobre eso.” Explica.

Ya has empezado a tomar apuntes y estas escuchando ávidamente.

“La magia siempre ha proliferado en las especies no humanas, incluso las especies no humanas menos inclinadas hacia la magia tienen más habilidad mágica que el humano promedio. La mayoría de los humanos pueden usar hechizos simplificados preparados con antelación, hechos para el consumo de masas, pero sigue habiendo muchos humanos que no pueden. Pero esto no quiere decir que los humanos no puedan hacer su propia magia de manera natural.” Ella sigue.

“Muchas formas primitivas de magia entre los humanos eran de naturaleza médica. La botánica y la medicina primitiva están muy unidas, y en cierta forma siguen estándolo. Pero la vida era peligrosa, en aquel entonces no había antibióticos, ni hospitales, ni cirugías seguras. Las primeras brujas estuvieron muy ligadas con la curación, y dado que estuvieron relacionadas con la sangre, el nacimiento y la muerte, hay mucha energía mágica bruta alrededor de estos conceptos, la cual es muy fácil de utilizar. Las brujas se entrenaron entre sí de maneras muy informales y muchas veces el conocimiento no era transmitido a mucha gente.” Continúa, escribiendo en la pizarra sobre la magia médica mientras habla.

“Por supuesto también había otros usos para la magia, los sacrificios a los dioses eran hechos mediante sacerdotes o brujas más inclinadas a poder hablar con los dioses, y en muchas culturas se les recompensaba por ello. Estas hacían cualquier cosa desde bendecir a un nuevo soberano, maldecir a un enemigo, regatear para mejorar el tiempo atmosférico. Ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, los humanos muchas veces han temido lo que no entendían, y las brujas de todas las culturas corrían el riesgo de que la gente se volviera contra ellas por cualquier motivo. Una bruja que podía maldecir a tus enemigos podría maldecirte a ti y ese es un terrible riesgo bajo el que vivir, es más fácil matar a la bruja.” La profesora suspira con algo de tristeza.

Sigues sin haber ido a ver esa estatua, pero hasta tú conoces las quemas de brujas de Salem. Admiras la tenacidad de las brujas que fundaron esta escuela al ponerla justo aquí como un «que os den» gigante a la gente que mató a esas brujas en el pasado. Es del tipo de mezquindad que puedes apoyar de verdad. Sonríes cuando piensas en qué diría esa gente de su preciado Salem ahora. Los escaparates de la zona están todos jugando mucho con la estética de la brujería para atraer tanto a estudiantes como a turistas, la cuidad tiene una población no humana mucho mayor de lo normal y un demonio literal vive en tu edificio. Sí, te gusta eso de este sitio.

“La brujería se mantuvo al margen de la sociedad cuando la revolución industrial llegó, la gente practicaba en secreto y los textos se codificaban y se los pasaban de unos a otro en secreto para copiarlos a mano. Copiar libros de hechizos a mano era un rito de paso para las brujas de antaño, y afortunadamente no es uno que hayamos conservado.” Vuestra profesora dice sonriendo con astucia a la clase. Esto probablemente tiene mucho que ver con la tesis de Kanaya sobre textos escondidos en la textilería, deberías mencionárselo cuando la veas.

“Todo cambió después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Con tan poca magia, la humanidad se había inclinado hacia los avances tecnológicos y fue aquí cuando otras especies empezaron a ver de lo que éramos capaces, por supuesto la cosa sólo empeoró a partir de este punto. Interesados en que no se repitieran los horrores de la Primera Guerra Mundial, muchos países, tanto Aliados como del Eje, empezaron a investigar nuevos métodos de guerra. Armas químicas, bombas nucleares, pero la magia surgió como solución. Inglaterra fue la mejor al documentar este proceso y fueron los que tuvieron el primer gran descubrimiento en la era moderna de la magia. Corrieron la voz por la iglesia de que se buscaban brujas e inclusos miembros del clero que estuvieran especialmente inclinados hacia lo sobrenatural, incluso fueron llamados, entrevistados y básicamente reclutados.” La profesora explica.

“Mucha de la gente que llamaban no tenía nada de magia, sólo vistos como inusuales en sus comunidades, pero alcanzaron a muchas brujas de verdad. La mayoría eran mujeres en aquel entonces y un gran número de ellas ya trabajaban para el ejército en sus hospitales, calmando el dolor y las heridas de los soldados que volvían del frente, siendo que eso era lo único que podían hacer con la medicina de la época. Ni que decir tiene, eso era algo que llamó la atención de mucha gente poderosa.” La profesora continúa.

Ya, te lo puedes imaginar. Cualquier manera de calmar el dolor de la gente que había sido arrastrada a una guerra sin poder elegir sólo podía ser algo bueno. Estudiaste historia en el instituto, sabes que ya eres más mayor que muchos de los hombres que murieron en esas guerras, sin mencionar a los que volvieron rotos. Si tú pudieras curar a la gente con magia y vieras a la gente sufrir de esa manera, también harías todo lo que estuviera en tu poder para ayudar. Aun así esto era en una época en la que la magia no estaba aceptada, así que estas brujas se estaban poniendo en peligro para ayudar a otra gente porque era lo correcto. Algo en tu interior resplandece ante ese pensamiento.

“El problema es que no había ningún idioma para la magia en aquel entonces, las palabras eran más poesía con intención. Se lanzaban hechizos a través de amuletos, objetos, sentimientos y sacrificios. Las personas realmente hábiles podían hacer cosas con mucha delicadeza y precisión, pero la mayoría se arriesgaban a cometer los errores accidentales que implica la magia hecha sin un lenguaje adecuado. Sin un idioma para eliminar dobles sentidos e imprecisiones, para definir formalmente los parámetros y para delinear los efectos, los hechizos podían ir tremendamente mal. No es algo que interese en una situación bélica, por lo que se investigó.” Ella continúa, la pizarra ahora tiene notas sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y ella empieza a escribir el título de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

“Cuando empezó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Ingleses terminaron inventando uno de los prototipos de ordenador más primitivos, gracias a Alan Turning y a su equipo en Bletchley Park. Sin embargo, su trabajo en aquella época básicamente iba sobre crear un idioma para hablar con un objeto inanimado y que este respondiera, el código artificial para su máquina tuvo que ser creado desde cero. Una mujer que trabajaba en Bletchley Park en aquella época le mencionó a Alan los problemas que habían estado teniendo con la magia y cómo, aunque las brujas habían hecho contribuciones a la medicina, la mayoría de sus hechizos más útiles y poderosos eran demasiado inestables como para ser aprobados para su uso en la guerra. Él dedujo correctamente que el idioma era el problema.” Ella explica y entonces, en letras grandes, escribe BASIC en la pizarra.

“El BASIC lo empezó a desarrollar Turing y ha sido expandido y mejorado por muchos desde entonces. La estandarización y la formalización de un idioma mágico centrado en los humanos permitió que muchos que eran capaces de hacer magia pero no tenían inclinaciones naturales a los métodos históricos pudieran manejarla. Permitió que el conocimiento fuera enseñado con más facilidad y los avances en magia curativa dieron grandes saltos hacia delante, cubriendo los problemas del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Afortunadamente la magia agresiva no acabó siendo usada en esa guerra. Como podéis imaginar, históricamente ha habido mucha fricción entre las filosofías tradicionales mágicas en humanos y aquellos que preferimos la especificidad de los lenguajes mágicos escritos, pero eso es para otra clase. Y ahora, os voy a explicar cómo funciona el BASIC.” Vuestra profesora sonríe.

Según avanza la clase, ella explica la forma directa con la que el BASIC escoge un objetivo para su magia, cómo se define una fuente sin preferencias a diferencia de otros lenguajes, la manera matemática con la que funciona y así sucesivamente. Explica la gramática y la estructura, haciendo que escribas varias páginas en tu libreta para cuando la clase termina.

“Creo que me gusta ver cómo funcionan los idiomas, creo que es un buen entrenamiento para poder pensar sobre la magia y ver qué errores se pueden cometer, pero no parece ser necesario escribirlo todo siempre. ¿Podremos hacerlo instintivamente cuando sepamos lo que hacemos?” Jade dice cuando salís de clase.

“Creo que dependerá más de cómo la usemos. Un hechizo que utilicemos todo el tiempo probablemente no tengamos que escribirlo formalmente, pero puedo entender el valor de planear precisamente cualquier cosa más inusual o desconocida. Especialmente cualquier cosa con altas probabilidades de volver a alguien del revés si te equivocas.” Rose sugiere.

“¿Por qué ha sido ahí a donde inmediatamente ha ido tu mente?” Dave gruñe.

“Pero entiendo lo que dice Rose, es en plan ruedines de bicicleta para cosas desconocidas o peligrosas” June coincide.

“¿Cómo funciona con los demonios?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“Es ambos en nuestro caso.” Sollux responde.

“Pues claro que lo es.” June se ríe.

“Cierra el pico. Me refiero a que la magia es instintiva para nosotros, una vez sabemos cómo hacer algo podemos hacerlo y ya está. Pero también está todo escrito. Para los demonios todo depende mucho de las palabras que uses, así que…” Sollux se esfuerza por explicar.

“¿Es como si para ti toda la magia tuviera subtítulos?” Dave intenta, claramente queriendo ayudar a Sollux a traducir sus pensamientos a palabras, algo que irónicamente le está costando bastante a pesar de la anteriormente mencionada dependencia en las palabras.

“Sí, eso es una buena manera de explicarlo. Así que entiendo cómo todo esto de lo escrito funciona fácilmente, es sólo un idioma que no hablo todavía. El concepto de hacer magia sin palabras es sólo… una locura.” Sollux dice negando con la cabeza.

Le has visto hacer mierdas mágicas sin decir palabra, pero pensándolo bien, sólo porque tú no puedas oírlas no quiere decir que no haya palabras.

Estás bastante seguro de que necesitas hacer una búsqueda profunda en Wikipedia sobre todas estas cosas, pero Rose te arrastra a elegir té a granel y comprar una tetera que no tenga un filtro incorporado, al contrario de todas las teteras que ya tiene. Cuando volvéis a la residencia, hacéis otra lectura y aun así su taza vuelve a salir increíblemente limpia y a ti te vuelve a aparecer una repetición exacta del anterior círculo perfecto al fondo de tu taza.

A Rose no le complace este resultado, eso seguro.

Mañana va a ser un día largo, tienes seminarios de BASIC toda la mañana y justo después, turno en el trabajo hasta las siete de la tarde. Vas a tener que pillar algo de comer en la cafetería y comértelo de camino a la biblioteca si no quieres estar de mala leche durante todo el turno. Ya es bastante malo cuando sólo estás cabreado porque los estudiantes irritantes no devuelven sus libros al lugar que les corresponde, Karkat de mala leche es mucho peor que un Karkat cabreado.

Pero siempre puede ir todo a peor.

“¡Trabajo en grupo!” La profesora adjunta le anuncia a la clase, suscitando gruñidos en todos los presentes.

“Para vuestro módulo de BASIC trabajaréis en grupo, ya que este idioma fue desarrollado mediante trabajo en equipo, vuestra profesora ha decidido que vosotros también trabajaréis en grupo. Fortalece el carácter o algo así.” La profesora adjunta se encoge de hombros.

Miras a tu mesa de amigos y te preguntas cómo de grandes podrán ser estos grupos y qué tendréis que hacer exactamente.

“Grupos de tres, venid al frente de la clase y firmad en este papel. No podréis cambiar los grupos una vez los forméis.” La adjunta explica.

“¿Guerra de los sexos?” Sugiere Rose, inclinándose por encima de ti para sonreírle a su hermano con peligro siniestro en el rostro.

“Te chocaría los cinco por esa idea pero he sido fiablemente informado por niños de primaria de todo el mundo que las chicas tienen bichos.” Dave le informa.

“¡Oh, empieza el juego!” Jade suelta una carcajada y salta a sus pies.

Así que te toca trabajar con Dave y Sollux. De hecho, Dave ya está caminando al frente para escribir vuestros nombres sin siquiera preguntaros a ti o a Sollux si eso es lo que queréis. Miras de reojo a Sollux, te has estado llevando mejor con él últimamente, casi es amistoso contigo a veces, así que crees que podéis hacer que esto funcione si lo intentáis. Además, puede ser patético pero no vas a decirle que no a pasar más tiempo con Dave, ¿no?

“Bueno, el examen que tenemos que hacer es el mismo hechizo ignífugo pero en BASIC, lo que supongo que será diferente de en C. También tenemos que hacer otras cosas que no tengo ni idea de cómo haremos, pero aparentemente tenemos que hacerlas antes del examen de fuego, así que supongo que iremos aprendiendo más cosas en clase.” Dave explica y os enseña a ti y a Sollux la hoja de papel que le han dado.

“Tengo privilegios de préstamo avanzados en la biblioteca porque soy del personal, así que si necesitamos cualquier cosa además del libro de texto normal, puedo ayudar con eso.” Sugieres.

“Ay, que me desmayo. ¿Les cuentas a todos lo de tus privilegios de préstamo, Karkat? ¿O es que nosotros somos especiales?” Sollux se ríe.

“Tú eres especialmente irritante.” Le replicas.

“Oh tío, de verdad que me da la sensación de que esto ha sido una decisión excelente por mi parte.” Dave interrumpe. Cierto, nada de pelear con su moirail.

Los tres movéis vuestras sillas más cerca y empezáis a leer el libro de BASIC, donde hay una lista de ejercicios recomendados para ayudaros a identificar cómo modificar todas las partes. Así que con ese trabajo por delante, los tres os las apañáis para juntar las cabezas y avanzar un poco.

Después de clase sólo consigues pillar un trozo de una pizza bastante decepcionante de la cafetería, y te lo comes mientras andas rápido de esa forma que no llega a ser al trote de camino a la biblioteca. No puedes tocar los libros con las manos de pizza y tener la consciencia tranquila, así que sueltas tu abrigo en la oficina y corres a lavarte las manos. Sabes que no eres el único auxiliar de biblioteca a tiempo parcial aquí porque quien sea que tiene los turnos que tú no tienes, no hace un trabajo tan bueno como tú al poner la mierda donde corresponde. Así que pasas varias frustrantes horas haciendo algo que pensabas que sería fácil cuando Kanaya te dijo que lo hicieras. Concretamente ubicar los libros que han sido colocados en lugares incorrectos. Los estudiantes lo hacen por accidente cuando sólo están leyendo en la biblioteca y no sacando esos libros, pero en esos casos suele ser cuestión de recolocar unos pocos libros en sus sitios y eso se arregla fácil cuando estás devolviendo tú los libros a su sitio y ves algo fuera de lugar.

Pero NOOOOO, alguien está recolocando los libros en sitios completamente erróneos. Te puedes encontrar un libro en el área general en la que debería estar y luego varios otros junto a él que no corresponden a la zona para nada. Es como si alguien los estuviera cogiendo de uno de tus carritos y se limitara a meter varios donde sea, porque no se molesta en hacer las cosas bien. Cuando averigües quién es, vas a sacrificarlo ritualmente. A la señora Paint probablemente le parezca bien y todo.

Ni que decir tiene que según tu turno avanza no estás del mejor humor del mundo, y no ayuda que los estudiantes hoy estén siendo excepcionalmente irritantes, dejando sus mierdas por los pasillos de manera que te es difícil mover el carrito por ahí. Y que les jodan, porque tú puedes darles patadas a sus cosas para apartarlas de en medio, pero ¿y si pasara gente de especies con baja movilidad o un humano en silla de ruedas o con muletas? ¡Nadie quiere tropezarse con tu bufanda o tu abrigo de moda que has soltado descuidadamente por el suelo!

Estás lleno de rabia e impotencia contra el mundo y especialmente contra otros estudiantes, así que en el instante en el que oyes algo cuando pasas por delante de la puerta de las escaleras, estás listo para pelearte a mordiscos con quien sea. Abres la puerta sin miramientos y en vez de ver a estudiantes imbéciles haciendo gilipolleces en las escaleras o intentando moler la barandilla o algo así, sólo hay una chica llorando en el descansillo.

“Hey, ¿estás bien?” Preguntas, con toda la ira desapareciendo por momentos.

Ella se sorbe los mocos y se limpia la cara con la manga, girándose a mirarte. Puedes ver las antenas pequeñitas que le salen del nacimiento del pelo, su cara es ligeramente morena en los bordes, y la forma y tacto de su nariz te hacen pensar en un reno. Cuando te mira, tiene sus oscuros ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de lágrimas.

“¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? Trabajo aquí.” Dices rápidamente mientras te acercas a ella.

“Sólo me he tropezado.” Ella dice con una vocecilla. El labio le tiembla y te da la impresión de que se avecinan más lágrimas.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntas. Kanaya no te ha explicado el protocolo para cuando los estudiantes se hagan daño, pero algo de puta empatía parece la respuesta correcta.

“No, es sólo… este es mi primer año y mis padres me dijeron que no viniera. Mi compañera de piso me odia y no entiendo las clases y ahora he tirado todos mis libros cuando me he tropezado y-” Se le entrecorta la respiración, va a llorar otra vez.

“Hey, no, no. También es mi primer año, me siento como que no se nada y he pasado los últimos cinco años sin amigos, entiendo lo que sientes. Eso apesta, lo siento.” Le dices. Lo último que quieres es comportarte como si lo que está sintiendo ella es una exageración. Estar solo y fuera de tu elemento es una mierda, entiendes eso perfectamente y si alguien te hubiera dicho que te limitaras a animarte, les habrías tirado de un precipicio o algo así.

“¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?” La chica te pregunta con incredulidad, así que haces lo único que se te ocurre.

“¿Quieres venir a la oficina, tomarte un té y hablar de ello?” Le propones con algo de impotencia.

Sorprendentemente, acepta. Preparas té para los dos y te sientas con ella. Te cuenta de dónde es, por qué su familia no quería que estuviera cerca de humanos, cómo es su compañera de piso. Estás bastante seguro de que no ayudas en nada, te limitas a escuchar y a pararla cuando empieza a decir gilipolleces como que no pertenece a este sitio. Si no quiere estar aquí es una cosa, pero nadie debería decirle dónde pertenece o no, a la mierda con eso.

Sobre todo te limitas a escuchar, no es muy diferente de tu primer día aquí con Kanaya y ella parece sentirse mejor para cuando se termina el té. Al final parece más feliz, aún agotada emocionalmente pero no está a punto de llorar. Sacas sus libros por ella con su tarjeta y la mandas por donde había venido. Es sólo cuando la ves salir del edificio cuando te das cuenta de que ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

“Veo que sigues haciendo eso.” Una voz dice a tus espaldas.

Gritas y pegas un salto, pero no es Sollux quien está detrás de ti, es Picas Slick. Justo como en la pica que viste en tu taza, predijiste esto.

“¿Sigo haciendo qué?” Le preguntas con voz prieta.

“Ya sabes, siendo en plan…” Slick hace un gesto vago en tu dirección de manera que te da la impresión de que deberías estar ofendido, ya que parece estar señalando a toda tu personalidad.

“¿Qué quieres? Sé que eres el marido de mi jefa, pero no tengo ganas especialmente de hablar contigo, siendo que hiciste que mataran a Sollux.” Le dices bruscamente.

“El chaval no puede morirse permanentemente, yo sí. ¿Quién te crees que tenía más que perder aquí?” Slick te responde con algo de aspereza.

“¡Ella lo atropelló con un camión!” Le sueltas.

“Confía en mí, hay peores maneras de morir. Pero tampoco es que no me caiga bien el tío. Necesito hablar con él, pero su inmunidad a la muerte permanente como que lo saca de mi radar y hace que sea una putada encontrarlo. Necesito que me lleves hasta él, tengo algo importante que decirle.” Slick dice, ajustándose los gemelos negros de su camisa negra mientras habla.

“Ni de coña. ¡Hiciste que lo mataran, no te pienso llevar cerca de él!” Insistes. ¿Quién es este tío, un pirado? ¿Por qué lo ibas a llevar con alguien que él ha ayudado a que maten? ¿Y si está pescando para Aradia para que pueda volver a hacerlo? ¡Ni de coña!

Picas Slick hunde la cara en sus manos y gruñe de frustración.

“Nunca te he mentido y te estoy diciendo que sólo necesito decirle algo, es de vital importancia para su propósito, y si mi jefa se entera de que estoy intentando hacer esto me matará. ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo!” Te refuta.

Te mantienes firme y niegas con la cabeza, no va a hacerlo. Él se te queda mirando con su único ojo. Él cede primero.

“Vale, ¿podrías pasarle un mensaje? Uno que tengo que diseñar teniendo en cuenta todas las estúpidas reglas de tu memoria.” Él pregunta.

¿Un mensaje? ¿Podría ser eso peligroso?

“Dímelo y yo se lo diré si él acepta escuchar cualquier cosa procedente de ti. Esa es mi última oferta.” Dices.

Picas Slick parece harto, pero suspira y asiente. Se queda en silencio y se le deforma la expresión de manera que parece alguien jugando al Tetris con la mente desde varios cuartos de distancia.

“Dile que parte del cuerpo de su… su tío está siendo desenterrado. Él debería… ¡jodidas reglas! ¡Él debería hacer algo al respecto! Ea, dile eso, con suerte sabrá de qué cojones estoy hablando. Y si no lo hace, no intentes que hable conmigo, Aradia no puede saber que yo le he dicho nada.” Slick dice forzosamente. Sacude la cabeza, se gira, sale por una puerta que no estaba ahí hace un segundo y desaparece.

¿De qué iba eso? Y sobre todo, ¿de verdad predijiste eso? En serio tienes habilidades mágicas de verdad. Esto no es un hechizo escrito que cualquier idiota sería capaz de usar, bebiste té y predijiste el futuro. ¡Hostia puta!

El resto del turno se te pasa en una neblina de incredulidad, pero cuando vuelves a tu residencia ni siquiera pasas por tu piso. Te vas directamente al apartamento de Sollux y Dave. Llamas a la puerta y Dave te abre con un cartón de comida china. Tu estómago gruñe para recordarte que aún no has cenado.

“Karkat, hey. ¿Qué pasa, tío?” Dave te pregunta amablemente a su manera.

“¿Está Sollux?” Le preguntas, probablemente de forma grosera.

Dave abre un poco más la puerta con el pie y ves a Sollux encaramado en el brazo del sofá con una galletita de la fortuna en la mano.

“¿Un gilipollas sumamente ruidoso en tu futuro? ¿Quién podría ser- ¡oh, Karkat, no te había visto!” Sollux exclama en falsa sorpresa, levantando la vista del papel de la galleta.

“Tengo un mensaje para ti, imbécil.” Refunfuñas.

“¿Oh?” Sollux pregunta.

“¿Entonces supongo que cierro la puerta?” Dave masculla para sí mismo.

“Perdón, es sólo que el marido de mi jefa ha vuelto a aparecer. Quería hablar con Sollux, pero después del incidente del camión no iba a dejarle.” Te disculpas con Dave.

“Oh, en ese caso bien visto, que le follen a ese tío.” Dave coincide firmemente.

“Espera, ¿era un mensaje de Aradia? ¿Qué era?” Sollux pregunta precipitadamente, saltando desde el sofá para aterrizar a tu lado con tanto anhelo que sólo te hace sentir… tristeza por él.

“No, de hecho dijo que ella no tenía que enterarse de que había dicho nada al respecto. Me da la sensación de que está yendo a sus espaldas para conseguir que yo te diga esto.” Explicas y los hombros de Sollux caen con desilusión.

“Aquí va una primicia: estás mejor sin una chica que te mata con un camión, tío.” Dave dice, mordaz.

“¿Podemos no volver a meternos en eso?” Sollux gruñe.

Ah, te da la sensación de que esta pelea ha ocurrido mucho.

“¿Quieres que te cuente lo que ha dicho? Porque lo entendería si no quisieras.” Interrumpes.

Sollux parece pensárselo un momento. Obviamente está decepcionado porque no es un mensaje de su ex diciéndole que lo quiere de vuelta mediante métodos altamente enrevesados. Sus colas ahora mismo están colgando sin vida y sus orejas puntiagudas están algo alicaídas.

“Sí, vale.” Él dice.

“Me ha dicho que te diga que parte del cuerpo de tu tío está siendo desenterrado y que deberías hacer algo al respecto.” Le dices.

“… ¿Qué?” Sollux dice, obviamente totalmente confundido.

“Los demonios no tienen padres, mucho menos tíos.” Dave dice.

“Ya sé eso. Supuse que era algún código o expresión o alguna mierda como esa.” Le dices, también te acuerdas de la charla de demonología de Sollux que incluyó asesinato y un hechizo de teletransporte ilegal o dos. Fue una noche movidita.

“Psh, no tengo ni idea de lo que habla. «Tío» no es un término que usemos para nada. Incluso si consideraras a tu creador tu padre, lo cual no hacemos, entonces supongo que acabarías considerando a la otra gente que tu creador hizo como si fueran tus hermanos. Pero lo dicho, no lo hacemos y no tengo ninguno. Y mi creador…” Sollux se calla.

Todos sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y si fuera posible que se pusiera pálido, crees que lo estaría.

“Entonces sería la otra creación del creador de mi creador, quien era… varón. ¿Dijo PARTE de su cuerpo? ¿Esas fueron sus palabras exactas?” Sollux pregunta con una voz apenas por encima del susurro.

“Eso es lo que dijo.” Confirmas.

“Oh. Oh, joder.” Sollux susurra.

“Sollux, cuál es el problema?” Dave pregunta. Sollux ahora está paseándose por la habitación y no es capaz de decir una respuesta coherente, sólo un ruidito que indica que está estresadísimo ahora mismo, pero no explica nada. El demonio te agarra de los hombros con fuerza.

“Dime que te dijo dónde está.” Sollux dice con urgencia.

“No, no lo hizo, eso es literalmente todo lo que dijo. ¿Qué ocurre?” Preguntas.

“¡¿En qué está pensando?! ¡No puedo buscarlo por todo el planeta!” Sollux dice, subiendo el tono. Te aparta de un empujón y vuelve a pasearse, mascullando «piensa» en voz baja para sí mismo una y otra vez.

Dave y tú os miráis con preocupación pero parece que ninguno de los dos tenéis ni idea de qué va todo esto o sobre cómo proceder desde aquí.

“Ojalá pudiera decirte algo útil. Conseguí predecir que Picas Slick aparecería con la pica de mis hojas del té, pero mi otra taza no ayuda en nada. Incluso se repitió en mi siguiente intento, lo cual fue raro. Podría intentarlo otra vez, pero no sé si funciona así y no estoy seguro de cuánto ayudaría, ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa nada de esto, porque no nos estás contando una mierda.” Dices eso último con algo de énfasis.

“Quizás deberías plantearte contarnos dicha mierda.” Dave mete baza.

Sollux se queda helado y entonces se gira para mirarte.

“Eso otro que viste, la otra taza. Echaste una foto, ¿verdad?” Sollux pregunta lentamente.

“Sí.” Asientes y empiezas a buscar la foto en tu móvil. Justo cuando la encuentras, Sollux pega un salto y te lo quita de las manos.

“Maldita sea Sollux, ¡sé que no tienes padres, pero ¿quién te ha criado, pedazo de maleducado?! ¡No le quites cosas a la gente! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te daré tal patada en el culo que tendrás huellas de mis zapatos en la lengua!” Le bufas.

“Me encanta el mundo en el cual quitarle cosas a la gente está socialmente prohibido pero amenazar con meterle el pie por el culo a alguien está perfectamente bien.” Dave se ríe, divertido.

Sollux está inmóvil, mirando la pantalla y después de un largo momento te lo devuelve.

“Dave,” empieza con voz seria, “sé que a veces me invocas y sabes que no puedo negarme a aparecer cuando lo haces.”

“Por eso no me termina de gustar hacerlo.” Dave asiente.

“Vale, necesito que me jures que no lo harás otra vez hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo. Necesito ir a un sitio y no sé cuándo volveré, pero es súper importante que no me arrastres de vuelta a aquí. Pase lo que pase. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?” Sollux pregunta, está claro que va totalmente en serio.

“Si algo va mal ¿no puedes-” Dave intenta protestar. Sollux se limita a agarrarle la cara y a hacer que sus frentes se toquen.

“¿Por favor?” Sollux ruega de nuevo.

“Es decir- si- vale, no lo haré. Pero si estás en problemas, ¿puedes decirme si puedo ayudar?” Dave dice pero Sollux ya está andando rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación. Coge un par de cosas de aquí y allá según recorre el cuarto. Algo perdido, observas la foto de tu taza blanca con el pegote rojo de hojas de té en medio, ¿exactamente qué ha sacado de esa imagen que ha respondido de golpe su pregunta?

“No te preocupes por mí. Tengo que irme, pero volveré. Sólo necesito hacer esto.” Sollux dice, y con una última mirada a Dave, se desvanece en una nube de humo.

“¿Hace esto muy a menudo?” Preguntas al pasar un segundo.

“¿El qué? ¿Desaparecer aleatoriamente durante periodos de tiempo indeterminados sin que yo sepa dónde está? Sí. Rose bromea que es como el segundo gato de nuestra familia, aunque tampoco es que nuestro gato Jaspers siga con nosotros, pero da igual. Sólo me imaginaba que eran cosas de demonios, socializar con otra gente, cualquier cosa que no fuera pasar el rato en mitad del bosque con nosotros. Él es un demonio libre, puede hacer lo que quiera, y no suele desaparecer durante mucho tiempo. Pero es verdad que nunca se ha… puesto así antes.” Dave responde frunciendo el ceño.

“Parecía asustado.” Dices y Dave asiente, descontento. Tampoco es que pueda llamarlo para que vuelva, lo ha prometido.

“¿Puedo asumir que tú tampoco sabes de lo que iba ese mensaje?” Dave pregunta esperanzado pero, no, no lo sabes. Se lo dices y así es cómo te quedas parado al lado de tu nuevo amigo (no le vas a llamar tu _crush_ , no es el momento) mientras él se queda ahí de pie con comida china en mano y una expresión apagada en la cara.

“Me siento como si te hubiera arruinado la noche.” Le dices, incómodo.

“No dispares al mensajero y todo eso, ¿no?” Dave se encoge de hombros y se vuelve al sofá.

De verdad te gustaría que Dave tuviera una mejor opinión de ti que simplemente no querer dispararte.

“Eso no quita que yo lo sienta. Dios, simplemente me he metido aquí dentro y he abierto la bocaza.” Gruñes.

“¿Acaso tenías elección? Si viste que ibas a recibir información de ese tío, entonces iba a ocurrir pasara lo que pasara. Confía en mí, Rose también hacía todo eso de ver el futuro, a veces la mierda simplemente ocurre.” Dave te dice, haciéndote gestos con los palillos mientras lo hace.

“Me aseguraré de poner eso en mi siguiente redacción para esa clase. En resumen, profesora, «a veces la mierda ocurre».” Bufas.

“Oh tío, por favor, hazlo. Eso sería divertidísimo.” Dave te sonríe ampliamente.

“Para ti.” Le dices marcadamente.

“Pues claro, ¿quién más importa?” Dave dice, perfectamente inexpresivo. Pones los ojos en blanco para mostrarle cuánta gracia te hace eso.

“Ahora que he venido y soltado ese enorme pero misterioso bombazo sobre Sollux, voy a cenar y quizás a mirar a esa otra lectura del té a ver si puedo averiguar exactamente qué ha visto él que Rose y yo no pudimos. Espero que Sollux no desaparezca mucho tiempo.” Dices con un suspiro, sigues sintiéndote bastante culpable, si te eres sincero.

“Nah, volverá. Prometió que lo haría.” Dave dice.

“Ya, bueno, él está en nuestro grupo de trabajo así que más le vale volver.” Refunfuñas.

“Bah, no estará fuera TANTO tiempo.” Dave te dice.

Ya. Famosas últimas palabras.

Dejas a Dave con su cena y te vas a buscar la tuya. Para cuando llegas a tu apartamento, Dave le ha dicho a Rose lo suficiente como para que esta se lance contra ti con un millón de preguntas en cuanto pasas por la puerta. Eso termina con ella repasando de nuevo tu lectura y con los dos haciendo una lluvia de ideas acerca de dónde podría haber ido. Cuando os empezáis a plantear si la cosa redonda podría haber sido el sol y si podría Sollux haber ido al Sol, os dais cuenta de que deberíais dejar el tema de momento.

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas antes que Rose, así que empiezas a hacer el café y enciendes la televisión para dejarla de fondo. Te quedas con la cabeza descansando en uno de los armarios de la cocina mientras el café se filtra, esperando a que tu cabeza se despierte y esperando que los vapores del café ayuden.

“-ciclón tropical formando a 160 kilómetros de la costa de Hawaii. La tormenta, la cual está siendo ascendida a la categoría de huracán, se dirige hacia el Oeste y las predicciones actuales estiman que tocará costa a lo largo de Japón y en algunas áreas de la costa de China. Los meteorólogos han descrito el repentino crecimiento de la tormenta como preocupante. Hawaii ha estado sufriendo un aluvión de precipitaciones, pero ningún otro efecto severo.” Dice el presentador.

Mirando por encima del hombro, ves una tormenta dando vueltas en pantalla durante un momento hasta que los locutores avanzan a un tiempo más local. El hombre del tiempo local sonríe con una sonrisa televisiva mientras te dice el buen día que va a hacer en tu zona hoy. Bostezas y lo ignoras, al menos no te va a afectar el huracán. Esperas que la gente esté bien donde sea que toque tierra.

“¿Café?” Rose bosteza mientras abre su puerta.

“Café.” Coincides y empiezas a serviros. Te gusta Rose, tenéis conversaciones simples por la mañana.

Los dos os sentáis en el sofá e intentáis despertaros. De fondo, la televisión ha proseguido con la noticia de una demanda colectiva acerca de ingredientes mágicos no revelados al público en un producto, causando reacciones adversas muy inusuales. Cuando vas por la mitad de tu café, la luz sobre ti empieza a parpadear una y otra vez, alguien está en la puerta. Rose gruñe y se levanta del sofá con desgana, abriendo la puerta.

“Rose, hey, uh… tenemos un problema.” Dave anuncia, entrando.

“¿Ah, sí?” Rose suspira y cierra la puerta tras él.

Ves cómo Dave se da cuenta de tu presencia y se para, aunque no sabes por qué estaría sorprendido de verte. Vives aquí, después de todo.

“Bueno, Sollux ha tenido que irse por motivos que no conozco.” Dave empieza.

“Karkat ya me ha contado hasta ahí.” Rose dice y Dave parece algo aliviado de que no tendrá que explicar tanto.

“Así que me preguntaba: si él se va a alguna parte y no volverá por aquí en un tiempo, ¿significa eso que él tampoco estaría… ya sabes?” Dave dice.

“Oh, no había pensado en eso.” Rose exclama.

“Lo sé, estamos tan acostumbrados a que él simplemente- he intentado llamarla y- uh…” Dave titubea, mirándote de reojo.

Están intentando hablar de algo sin decirlo en frente tuya.

“Creo que me he dejado el libro en mi cuarto, me iré a buscarlo.” Anuncias de repente y te vas.

Te encierras en tu habitación y te preguntas de qué estaban hablando esos dos, pero como claramente es privado, no te entrometerás. Después de unos minutos, Rose viene a buscarte para ir a desayunar con expresión preocupada.

Rose está alternando entre más café y un _smoothie_ cuando te sientas a la mesa con tu desayuno más sustancial. Dave está sentado a su lado con una hoja de papel en medio de los dos. Está dividida entre cinco y puedes ver cómo él intenta bloquear algunas cosas de miradas indiscretas.

“Podemos cubrirte para eso, pero el único que puede cubrirme para esta clase es Karkat.” Rose dice, señalando a un punto del papel.

“¿Así que quieres que nos cambiemos y perderte alquimia? ¿Y Jade?” Dave razona.

“¿Os vais a perder clases?” Preguntas, poniendo tu bandeja en la mesa.

“Con Sollux fuera-” Dave empieza.

“No te preocupes por eso. Dave, deberíamos hablar sobre esto con los servicios estudiantiles.” Rose dice y se levanta, llevándose su café en una taza reutilizable y bebiéndose lo último de su _smoothie_ en dos grandes tragos. Dave coge sus cosas y la sigue.

Todo eso te deja sentado solo en la mesa, pensando en qué narices acaba de pasar.

Pasas alrededor de cinco minutos sentado solo como un perdedor, en su mayoría fingiendo leer un libro mientras estás ansioso acerca de estar tan claramente sin amigos. Pero después de eso, June y Jade entran a la cafetería. Ellas se paran y hablan un segundo, Jade pone los ojos en blanco, le da un empujón a June en tu dirección y se va a por la comida sola.

“Buena compi de piso, mejor amiga.” June bosteza y se sienta.

“Pareces cansada.” Señalas, mientras June prácticamente se desencaja la mandíbula para bostezar.

“Gracias, Karkat. Siempre es un placer hablar contigo.” June se ríe con sorna.

“No quería decir-” Te apresuras a disculparte pero June te hace un gesto despreocupado, parece que no la has ofendido de verdad.

“¿Sabes qué les pasa a Rose y Dave?” Le preguntas.

“Esa es una pregunta muy general.” Ella indica.

“Estaban hablando de perderse clases.” Explicas.

June frunce el ceño, pero ves el momento en el que se da cuenta, se sienta algo más erguida y te mira seriamente.

“Escucha, Karkat, yo dejaría eso si fuera tú. Ese de verdad que no es un tema en el que quieras meter las narices, no si quieres que sigan pegadas a tu cara con Rose cerca. En serio.” June dice y entre la mirada firme que te está dirigiendo y su tono, sabes que no está de broma.

“¿Por qué sois todos aquí tan jodidamente reservados con la información? ¡La única que no intenta que no me entere de cosas es Jade!” Dices con frustración.

“¿Yo no qué?” Jade pregunta, parándose delante de vuestra mesa con una bandeja llena y dejándola frente a June. June empieza a servirse ella misma.

“No estás mintiéndome ni escondiéndome cosas.” Le dices.

“Podría estarlo,” Jade dice mientras se sienta, “tengo trasfondos secretos, Karkat. Soy una persona misteriosa.”

“Idos todos a la mierda.” Mascullas.

“Mira, tío, no digo que no puedas tener curiosidad. Sólo digo que un chaval en nuestro instituto no paró de meterse con Rose sobre esto en concreto de lo que no estamos hablando y Rose cegó al tío. No quieres molestarla. Pero a ella le gustas, así que probablemente no te dejaría ciego, probablemente. Así que déjalo estar.” June te advierte.

Esto es una mierda, lo odias. Odias la idea de que algo va mal y no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo. Sólo quieres ayudar a tus amigos si lo necesitan y no puedes hacer eso si no entiendes lo que pasa. ¿Pasa algo contigo? ¿Eres particularmente desconfiable?

“Me voy.” Murmuras y te levantas.

Vagas sin rumbo, algo descorazonado y rechazado. Esta mañana tienes seminario de BASIC con Dave y Sollux para vuestro trabajo en grupo, pero Sollux está quién sabe dónde y Dave se ha ido con Rose a hacer quién sabe qué. Todavía no es la hora del seminario, así que vagas un poco más y te sientas en las escaleras al lado de una estatua y miras Twitter para matar el tiempo.

Te quedas mirando unas cuantas fotos más abajo de una enorme… sea cual sea el nombre para un grupo de payasos. ¿Una manada de payasos? ¿Una bocina de payasos? O igual son como los cuervos y es una bandada de payasos. Muchos de ellos definitivamente parecen siniestros al llenar las calles. Además, no por juzgar ni nada e igual es difícil distinguirlo por debajo de los disfraces y maquillaje, pero no dirías que la mayoría fueran japoneses. ¿Han volado hasta allí desde-

Espera.

El nombre para un grupo de payasos debería ser una bocinación. Mierda, eso es lo más gracioso que has pensado en tu vida y estás completamente solo, sin poder contárselo a nadie. Espera, para eso está Twitter. Rápidamente twitteas tu brillante deducción y vuelves a las fotos.

Todo esto de los payasos es legítimamente extraño y la gente está mencionando lo de la excavación, ¿de qué va eso? Vuelves a repasar las noticias, dándote la sensación de que ya sabes todo esto en tu subconsciente. Abres la página oficial de la CNN en vez de su cuenta de Twitter, no es tu canal de noticias preferido pero están twitteando al respecto, así que probablemente también hayan informado sobre la excavación.

Escaneas el artículo. Sí, te acuerdas de oír sobre esto en las noticias, hay alguna excavación arqueológica en Japón en algún yacimiento mágico antiguo. Hablaste con Rose al respecto y ella mencionó que Dave estaba interesado en ese tipo de trabajo. Es el mismo sitio en el que todos estos payasos se han juntado, y el mismo sitio en el que hay una tormenta.

Huh. Una excavación.

Cavar…

¡Una pica, cavas con una pica! Y la otra lectura que te salió-

Rápidamente pasas las fotos de tu móvil hasta que llegas a las fotos de tus lecturas en hojas de té. Una taza blanca con un círculo rojo de té. Un círculo rojo en un fondo blanco, como la bandera de Japón. Tú predijiste esto. Tú predijiste… ¿el qué? ¿Un _flashmob_ de payasos en Japón? Ese es el poder mágico menos útil del mundo. Pero pensaste que la pica se refería a Picas Slick, no a la excavación. Supones que podría significar ambos pero ¿por qué querría decir dos cosas?

Caray, si tan sólo tuvieras cerca a tu compañera de piso vidente para preguntarle acerca de las ambigüedades de leer el futuro. Pero por desgracia, no está por aquí. Está por ahí haciendo cosas secretas.

La hora en la pantalla de tu móvil te dice que de veras deberías irte dirigiendo al seminario. Irritado, guardas el móvil y te echas a andar. Así que hay una payasada en Japón cerca de una excavación, eso es raro. El mensaje de Picas Slick mencionó que el cuerpo del tío de Sollux estaba siendo desenterrado, o parte de él. Así que ¿puede que eso sea la cosa mágica que está bajo tierra? Si es así puedes entender por qué querría ir ahí, pero entonces ¿por qué hay tantos payasos ahí? Tienes más información, pero estás más perdido que nunca.

Cuando llegas al seminario no te sorprende ver que Rose no está allí, pero sí que te sorprende ver que Dave sí está.

“¿Cómo es que te has ido antes que nosotras pero has llegado más tarde?” Jade te pregunta antes de que te sientes siquiera.

“Porque sí.” Le dices inútilmente y te sientas, soltando tu bolsa en el suelo.

“Estaba preocupado de que no aparecieras, tío. Ya es duro que Sollux no va a estar aquí, pero no podría hacer esto solo. Tenemos una baja, no me dejes, así no es como se tratan los camaradas en armas entre ellos, Karkat. No se deja a ningún hombre atrás.” Dave te dice sin una pizca de expresión facial.

“¿Tú te tomas LSD para desayunar o qué?” Le preguntas después de un momento.

“Esos serían unos cereales muy « _Special K_ ». Espera, no, ¿no era « _special K_ » el nombre de una droga? La ketamina, sí.” Dave asiente.

“Pero ese es un tranquilizante, ¿no?” June contribuye desde el otro lado de la mesa.

“Eso es lo opuesto a mi problema.” Dave coincide.

“Rose nos ha dejado sin supervisión, ¡droguémonos todos!” June se ríe.

“He perdido el control de esta conversación y posiblemente también de mi vida.” Suspiras. Dave te da palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

“Está bien, Karkat.” Dave dice suavemente. Tu atención patéticamente se centra en él cuando se inclina un poco más cerca y su voz baja para ser algo más suave, algo secreto.

“Yo puedo traer orden a tu vida, un sentido de estructura y propósito.” Dave dice suavemente.

Ahora mismo accederías a cualquier cosa que él diga.

“Pues yo tengo… una ficha.” Dave dice y la levanta con la mano que no descansa cálidamente sobre tu hombro. Oh, mierda de vida.

“Cálmate, corazón mío.” Dices secamente.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Así que para decírtelo discretamente, la información secreta, se supone que debemos hacernos una idea de cómo va el BASIC, empezando por traducir estos hechizos de la lista y entonces reservar una de las salas de prácticas esta semana en la hoja al frente de la clase e intentarlos. En el último ejercicio tenemos que escribir uno propio, pero no es el hechizo del fuego. Tiene una lista de cosas con las que experimentar metiéndolas y sacándolas.” Dave explica.

“Eso parece… poco aconsejable.” Dices lentamente.

“Bueno, nah, son hechizos muy simples y aparentemente el BASIC es un idioma que se entiende mejor cuando se juega un poco con él. Además, las salas de prácticas como que están mágicamente aisladas un huevo, así que no es como si pudiéramos deshacer la realidad. Todo es muy básico, nunca mejor dicho.” Dave divaga.

“Bueno, ¿deberíamos traducir esto primero y luego reservar plaza o quieres hacerlo al revés?” Le preguntas.

“Hay horarios que no me vienen bien y tú tienes que trabajar en la biblioteca, así que quizás deberíamos ponernos con eso antes de que se nos haga imposible encontrar un buen momento.” Dave propone.

Los dos os levantáis y camináis al frente de la clase, hay una pequeña cola para la hoja de inscripción así que Dave y tú os quedáis juntos esperando a vuestro turno. Una pregunta aparece en tu mente y te imaginas que bien podrías hacerla.

“Hey, ¿Sollux puede alterar el tiempo atmosférico?” Le preguntas a Dave.

Dave te mira, aparentemente algo sorprendido por tu pregunta, pero parece considerarlo un poco antes de responder.

“¿Más o menos? Puede hacer una especie de paraguas psíquico para evitar que le caiga la lluvia. No le gusta pasar frío así que no es un entusiasta de mojarse bajo la lluvia sin motivo, odia la nieve y el hielo. Puede afectarlo para apartarlo de sí mismo, pero no creo que pueda hacer que deje de llover. Si pudiera, probablemente lo haría, así que como nunca le he visto hacerlo, yo diría que no puede. ¿Por qué?” Dave te responde.

“Me había surgido la duda.” Dices, negando con la cabeza. No hay manera de que Sollux estuviera detrás de la tormenta de aquella vez, o de la que se dirige a Japón ahora mismo. Quizás le ha pedido un favor a otro demonio o algo así, o podría no tener ninguna relación, ¿quién sabe?

La cola avanza y ahora Dave y tú estáis al frente. Os lleva algo de tiempo, pero cuando os las apañáis para encontrar una hora y un día que os viene bien a los dos, hay una sala de prácticas libre e inmediatamente reserváis esa hora. No le preguntas dónde está Rose, en su lugar te concentras en aprender BASIC. Ayuda que tengas una idea de cómo va la estructura de los idiomas mágicos gracias al C, no es lo mismo para nada, pero es más fácil determinar la gramática. Almuerzas y vas a clase de alquimia. Pillas algo de cenar y después ves las noticias en la televisión de Rose.

Cierras los ojos y echas la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Le preguntarías a Dios qué cojones está siquiera pasando, si tuvieras la más ligera fe de conseguir una respuesta. De hecho, no sabes en qué creía el tú del pasado antes del Acontecimiento. Sería algo embarazoso mandarle una plegaria a una deidad y que fuera la equivocada, ese probablemente sea un ticket de sólo ida a Villa Castigo Celestial. Bueno, o lo sería si los dioses siguieran actuando en cualquier forma, lo cual ya no hacen.

La puerta se abre y se cierra pero tú no abres los ojos.

“Si estás aquí para robarnos te advierto que no queda nada que me pueda sorprender hoy, así que no tengo nada que perder.” Informas hacia la habitación en general.

“Se te olvida mencionar que no te pueden prender fuego, eso sería al menos algo intimidante.” Rose te dice y se deja caer en el sofá a tu lado. Escuchas un golpe familiar en la mesa baja frente a vosotros.

“Oigo libros.” Dices y abres los ojos. Y efectivamente, Rose tiene una pila de libros de la biblioteca ahí, puedes ver las etiquetas en sus dorsos.

“Mm, he visto a tu jefa, la señora Paint. Me he entretenido hablando con ella un rato antes de volver aquí.” Rose explica.

“Ella es simpática de manera ligeramente aterradora, ¿verdad?” Sonríes.

“Lo es, me gusta eso en la gente.” Rose coincide.

Le das un toquecito a la pila de libros con el pie y giras la cabeza para leer los títulos. Uno de los libros es una lectura recomendada para tu clase de alquimia, aunque no es uno de los libros obligatorios. El resto van todos sobre ver el futuro de una forma o de otra.

Quieres preguntarle dónde estaba, pero te da la sensación de que es como una cerradura que no sabes cómo forzar. No conoces toda la información y si la presionas no sólo no conseguirás una respuesta, sino que también sospechas que ella se apartará de ti. No vale la pena.

“Rose.” Empiezas y no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que ya está algo tensa, ella sospecha que le preguntarás algo que no quiere decirte.

“¿Sí?” Rose contesta.

“Me alegro de que seas mi compañera de piso. No tenía a nadie antes de mudarme aquí y ahora sí. Es… agradable no estar tan solo todo el tiempo.” Le dices en su lugar.

Rose se te queda mirando, sus labios pintados de negro están ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa y su mirada morada está centrada en ti. Parece recuperarse y sonríe.

“Podría haber elegido compartir piso con June, pero sólo porque eres amigo de alguien no quiere decir que puedas vivir con ellos. Yo también me alegro de haber probado suerte compartiendo piso con un extraño, habría sido una pena no conocerte.” Rose coincide.

Podrías presionar el tema. Ya que somos tan buenos amigos, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué estáis haciendo Dave y tú? ¿Dónde has ido? Pero no. La amistad no es una transacción y si la tratas como si lo fuera entonces la perderás. Sólo quieres ayudar, no estarías fisgoneando para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Rose probablemente no lo verá así, por lo que será mejor dejarlo estar por ahora.

Estás siendo inteligente y no lanzándote a una mina conversacional que podría arruinar vuestra amistad.

¡Es el momento de desviarte de esa mina y lanzarte a otra diferente!

“Lo siento.” Sueltas.

“¿Por qué?” Rose pregunta con curiosidad.

“Por lo de las hojas del té.” Explicas. Rose frunce el ceño.

“No tengo ni idea de cómo sigue pasando pero no dejaré que eso me pare. Yo era una de las mejores, Karkat. Si algún té se cree que puede pararme entonces verá cómo de equivocado está.” Rose dice con convicción.

“Apuesto a que sí. Pero me refería a que lo siento porque… porque creo que ha funcionado para mí.” Murmuras.

“¿Qué?” Ella pregunta. Dave no debe haberle dicho qué ha pasado exactamente, o Sollux no-

“La pica, era Picas Slick, apareció en mi trabajo y le dijo a Sollux que parte del cuerpo de su tío estaba siendo desenterrado. Ya sabes, en plan, ¿con una pica? Sollux no sabía dónde era y estaba entrando en pánico, entonces mencioné mi otra lectura, lo averiguó y se desvaneció.” Explicas a la vez que abres la galería de tu móvil y le enseñas la foto.

“Japón, creo que se ha ido a Japón. Donde había un yacimiento arqueológico, ¿el de las noticias? Ahora el lugar está siendo arrollado por una tormenta extraña y, de entre todas las cosas, hay una ola de payasos llegando al sitio. Era la bandera, fondo blanco, círculo rojo.” Le cuentas, sosteniendo la foto en alto.

Rose mira a tu móvil con sorpresa, pero eventualmente asiente.

“A menudo con las visiones, los significados no están claros hasta después de que ocurran. ¿Pero por qué lo sientes?” Rose pregunta.

“Porque ver el futuro significa muchísimo para ti y yo no quiero ver el futuro. Quiero ver el pasado, aprender cómo hacer esto es sólo un medio para llegar a un fin para mí. Pero ha funcionado y no funcionó para ti, y eso me parece algo mierdoso por mi parte.” Admites.

“Este no es un juego al que hay que ganar, Karkat. Ojalá estuviera teniendo más éxito, pero tampoco es que haya sólo unas pocas plazas disponibles para ver el futuro y tú te hayas colado por delante de mi injustamente. Yo nunca solía usar estos métodos, así que es muy probable que no funcionen para mí. Simplemente estoy intentándolo porque no tengo nada que perder y mi orgullo finalmente me está dejando rebajarme a lo que es verdad que yo antes consideraba un nivel inferior. No estoy enfadada o herida porque tú seas capaz de hacer esto, estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas mágicas que yo puedo hacer que tú no puedes todavía.” Rose te asegura.

“Pero ninguna que sea tan importante para mí como lo es para ti ver el futuro.” Indicas.

“Cierto. Pero de verdad que no estoy enfadada contigo. Sin embargo, sí que te creo sobre lo de Sollux, Japón parece encajar con dónde podría estar, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que podría estar haciendo allí. Los demonios no tienen tíos, ni dejan cadáveres atrás. Claramente era algún tipo de metáfora pero ¿de qué?” Rose dice.

“¿De verdad que no estás cabreada conmigo?” Le vuelves a preguntar.

“Si sientes la necesidad de arrastrarte para aliviar tu conciencia, podrías hacerme un sándwich.” Rose ofrece con magnanimidad. Sí, no te guarda rencor por ello.

Le haces un sándwich de todos modos, simplemente estás feliz de que no te odie.

Hay libros en tu cuarto que necesitas estudiarte así que te diriges a hacer eso, dejando la puerta abierta y Rose hace lo mismo con la suya. A veces la oyes pasar una página mientras lee en silencio al otro lado del pasillo. Después de unas horas, cuando no puedes estudiar más o se te caerán los ojos en protesta, te sientas en el sofá y te pones una comedia romántica. Rose se te une después de unos diez minutos y hace comentarios mordaces durante toda la película, pero sabes que le gusta porque sonríe cuando piensa que no la estás mirando.

Es agradable no estar solo. Sólo esperas que ella eventualmente te deje ayudarla con lo que sea que la está molestando.


	7. Magia negra

Ha pasado una semana y tu vida está llena de misterios que se niegan tercamente a ser resueltos. Sin ninguna explicación, Dave y Rose han estado desapareciendo por turnos, Dave perdiéndose algunas clases y Rose otras. Ya casi nunca los ves en el mismo sitio a la vez.

De hecho, cuando Rose se va, Dave suele aparecer por tu piso para estudiar y trabajar en vuestro proyecto. Los dos tenéis que trabajar aún más duro porque el inútil de Sollux os ha dejado tirados para dedicarse a su misteriosa tarea. ¿Pero quién se quejaría de poder pasar más tiempo con Dave? Tú no.

“Tienes una ética de trabajo que es una locura, tío.” Dave suspira una noche. No está trabajando mucho y en su lugar está sentado a tu lado en la mesa, dándole vueltas a su boli en la mano. Está como que balanceándolo en su pulgar o algo, no sabes cómo lo consigue y estás seguro de que si tú lo intentaras, parecerías un idiota y la cagarías.

“Solo quiero asegurarme de que aprobemos nuestras asignaturas troncales. No podemos estudiar nada más avanzado que esto hasta que las aprobemos, ¿recuerdas?” Señalas mientras ojeas el libro de texto.

“Ya, pero tienes que ir más tranqui. Aprobarás, sé que lo harás.” Dave te asegura.

“Tu confianza en mí es agradable, pero hasta el último examen no estaba seguro del todo de tener magia, quiero hacer todo lo posible para quedarme aquí. Y de todos modos, tampoco es que estas cosas sean aburridas. Es MAGIA, Dave.” Le cuentas.

En serio, lo que haces con esto cambia las cosas mediante magia de verdad, una fuerza de la naturaleza enorme a tus órdenes. Eso es increíble, ¿cómo podría alguien no estar entusiasmado al respecto? Dave arruga un poco la nariz y parece pensar en lo que has dicho.

“Supongo. Pero son cosas básicas y aburridas, las cosas que me interesa hacer están muy lejos. Puede que sea algo parcial, veía magia todo el tiempo en casa y hay una cierta cantidad de magia instintiva que soy capaz de hacer, así que este hechizo para decirnos lo que es algo, no es del todo emocionante.” Dave dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sí, debe haber sido duro para ti ser tan talentoso con la magia y crecer en una casa con magia en ella.” Dices, para nada impresionado.

“Vale, vale, sólo digo que me impresiona lo dedicado que eres a este nivel de estudio, eso es todo. Te estaba haciendo un cumplido. No me saltes a la yugular por ello, tío.” Dave gruñe y se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

Quizás estabas siendo algo susceptible, además tampoco deberías estar mencionando su vida en casa con lo reservados que han estado siendo Rose y él al respecto. Te muerdes el labio y miras sin ver a tu libro mientras intentas rescatar la conversación.

“¿Qué magia instintiva puedes hacer? Sé que Rose solía ser una profeta, ¿y tú?” Le preguntas.

“Magia instintiva puede ser algo exagerado. Sollux y mi madre me enseñaron y no se me da tan bien, no puedo hacerlo cuando estoy estresado, tengo que concentrarme. Probablemente podría hacerlo sin pensarlo si supiera cómo escribir el hechizo y quedarme mejor con él, creo que eso es lo que hacen mi madre y Sollux, pero me las apaño.” Dave divaga.

Lo miras expectante, no vas a esperarte a que se le acaben los temas de conversación porque ya has tenido el suficiente tiempo a solas con Dave en la cafetería cerca de la universidad y en vuestras sesiones de estudio como para saber que a Dave nunca se le acaban las palabras y tienes que cortarlo tú mismo. Puedes hacerlo con una mirada, lo cual es lo que estás intentando ahora. Y efectivamente, Dave deja de hablar, con las orejas poniéndosele rosas. Mira a otro lado y levanta la mano de la mesa.

Tu móvil está en la mesa, habías mirado algo en él antes, y de repente empieza a brillar suavemente. Es una sutil aura roja alrededor del aparato, la justa para ver que está ahí. Sueltas una exclamación de asombro cuando tu móvil empieza a flotar lentamente con un delicado movimiento de los dedos de Dave, flota en mitad del aire por encima de la mesa. ¡Está usando telequinesis!

“Jooder.” Susurras.

“No es mucho, deberías ver lo que puede hacer Sollux. Yo sobre todo me limito a usarlo para apagar la luz cuando estoy en la cama o para coger cosas del horno cuando no puedo encontrar los guantes de horno.” Dave admite y baja tu móvil a la mesa de nuevo.

“¿Qué es lo más pesado que puedes levantar?” Dices con asombro y coges tu móvil para comparar.

“Puedo levantar completamente del suelo una botella de dos litros de zumo de manzana, o agua o lo que sea. No cambia nada que sea de manzana, excepto estar mucho más rico. Puedo arrastrar una silla sin nada encima pero es difícil, no puedo hacerlo con gente.” Dave te cuenta.

“¡¿Cómo y por qué estás menospreciando la TELEQUINESIS, Dave?!” Exiges.

“Es decir, es- ya sabes.” Dave dice, desperdiciando palabras que podrían haber significado algo, podrían haber expresado una idea, pero se les fue negado dicho propósito. Qué cruel.

“¡No lo sé! Eso es asquerosamente guay, ¿cómo te atreves?” Le sueltas.

“¿Crees que soy asquerosamente guay?” Dave sonríe ampliamente, pareciendo súper petulante y satisfecho consigo mismo.

“Yo no he dicho eso.” Niegas con vehemencia. No crees que él sea guay, pero sí que es alarmantemente atractivo para ti, eso cuenta.

“Nah, creo que eso es lo que has dicho. Es mi muy guay palabra contra la tuya.” Dave te dice en broma.

“Creo que sólo me estás distrayendo para que no tengamos que seguir haciendo el trabajo.” Le acusas.

“Oh no, me has pillado en mi malévolo plan. ¿Cómo puede haber pasado esto?” Dave bosteza y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza perezosamente. Tus traidores ojos se desvían hacia esa línea de piel descubierta que se hace visible cuando se mueve así, tomándote toda tu fuerza de voluntad NO pensar en eso y en su lugar devolver tu mente al estudio.

A pesar de la actitud mediocre de Dave hacia el estudio, os las apañáis para avanzar tanto dentro como fuera de clase, aunque no ayuda que Dave se pierda un montón de clases por motivos de los que se niega a hablar. June es constantemente inútil al respecto y no te dice nada, ni siquiera actúa como si esto fuera raro. Ni siquiera cuando Dave se salta alquimia y ella tiene que ponerse contigo porque vuestros compañeros están los dos desaparecidos.

En cuanto a Sollux, bueno. No has visto a Picas Slick por los alrededores desde que te dio su mensaje, pero has estado viendo las noticias con diligencia. La tormenta que azota la costa de Japón ciertamente ha retrasado la excavación, pero no parece haberla parado del todo. Además, el yacimiento a las afueras de Nara está inexplicablemente rodeado de payasos, para la confusión de todos. No has visto grabaciones de Sollux o ninguna mención de demonios así que si está ahí, está siendo sutil al respecto.

No sabes por qué los mellizos están llevando a cabo su show de escapismo, y tampoco sabes qué está pasando en Japón, ni lo que pasa con Sollux. A estas alturas la lista de cosas que sabes es más corta que la lista de cosas que no sabes. Aquí va otra cosa que no sabes: cómo conseguir la atención de Dave.

Espera, no en ese sentido. Bueno, no… no descartarías esa idea pero ¡no es a lo que te referías, en serio!

Saludas a Dave a través del grueso cristal pero él obviamente está mirando la libreta que tiene en la mano. Ya has intentado abrir la puerta de esta estúpida sala de prácticas, pero parece estar cerrada con llave y no tienes ni idea de cómo abrirla. Dar golpes en el cristal tampoco produce ningún resultado, lo cual no es sorprendente ya que parece tener quince centímetros de grosor al menos.

Desesperado, sacas el móvil para llamar a Dave pero cuando lo haces va directamente al buzón de voz. Supones que la señal no puede penetrar en la sala de prácticas. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Te quedas mirando al móvil que tienes en la mano hasta que una idea aparece en tu mente. Subes a tope el brillo de la linterna, la presionas contra el cristal y rápidamente la enciendes y apagas tan rápido como puedes. Después de unos segundos Dave levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor hasta que te ve, la luz reflejándose en sus gafas de sol. En vez de ayudarte a abrir la puerta, sacude la cabeza y casi que baila con un ritmo tecno que sólo él puede oír.

Bajando el móvil, entrecierras los ojos en su dirección y ves a Dave decir «jo» para seguidamente andar hacia la puerta.

“No puedo creer que mi técnico de luces me haya defraudado así.” Dave dice, abriendo la puerta y empujándola con el hombro para terminarla de abrir.

“No podías oírme y yo no podía abrir la puerta, tenía que hacer algo.” Le cuentas.

“Ya, tiene su truco. Solo tienes que, ya sabes, girar el pomo.” Dave te dice.

“Sé que dices esas cosas como si esas palabras tuvieran algún sentido pero de verdad que no lo tienen.” Refunfuñas.

Dave parece silenciosamente divertido y se aparta para que entres en la sala de prácticas con él. Cierra la puerta detrás de vosotros y tú observas el espacio de prácticas de un blanco brillante a vuestro alrededor.

“Todo está mágicamente aislado. Hay como que una campana de Gauss inversa para quienes usan estas salas. Están los alumnos nuevos como nosotros que no sabemos lo que estamos haciendo lo suficiente como para no dañar cosas importantes accidentalmente, luego la curva baja según vamos sabiendo lo que nos hacemos, y entonces cuando llegas a los alumnos de máster vuelve a subir. Estamos aquí porque no sabemos lo que nos hacemos, y ellos se meten aquí porque la universidad no les cree cuando dicen que «no, no, saben perfectamente cómo sacar esto adelante».” Dave explica.

“Un poco de conocimiento es algo peligroso, ¿eh?” Reflexionas.

“Ya, bueno, mucho también puede hacer cosas horribles.” Dave dice suavemente.

Miras a tu alrededor pero él tiene la nariz metida en su libreta.

“¿Supongo que Sollux no ha contactado contigo para decirte si está en sus planes volver a aparecer para este trabajo que deberíamos estar haciendo en trío?” Le preguntas a Dave enfáticamente.

“¿Nuestro trabajo es un trío? ¿Quién dijo que la escuela era aburrida?” Dave se burla. También ves un atisbo de sonrisa, así que es mitad su interpretación de tu pobre elección de palabras lo que hace que se te pongan coloradas las orejas y la otra mitad es esa sonrisa.

“¡Sabes a lo que me refería!” Le sueltas.

“No he oído nada, pero está bien. Podemos hacer esto juntos.” Dave te dice.

“Yo…” Titubeas.

“Cree en nosotros, Karkat.” Dave dice suavemente, bajándose las gafas de sol lo suficiente como para mirarte por encima de ellas. Odias como tu corazón salta a tu garganta sólo con eso, especialmente porque Dave lo arruina al reírse y volver a la normalidad.

Concéntrate, Karkat, concéntrate.

“Creo que está en Japón, pero tú no puedes confirmarlo, ¿no? ¿Has oído algo?” Le preguntas mientras intentas volver al tema.

“No.” Dave admite.

“¡¿Eso no te preocupa?!” Le preguntas y alzas las manos en el aire como el cabrón melodramático que eres.

“No me entusiasma, no. Pero ya viste como le atropelló un camión y se volvió a levantar. No quiero que le hagan daño, claro que no, pero tampoco es que haya algo que pueda matarlo ahí fuera. A veces él se va por ahí y hace cosas. Normalmente me sigue mandando un mensaje o dos, pero si no puede, entonces no puede. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.” Dave te cuenta.

Él se equivoca. O más bien, está mintiendo. Ciertamente podría hacer algo al respecto, tiene el poder de invocar a Sollux. Sollux le pidió específicamente que no lo hiciera. Pero Dave podría hacerlo igualmente, arrastrar a Sollux lejos de lo que sea que esté haciendo (probablemente en Japón en una tormenta con payasos), pero se niega. No irá en contra de lo que Sollux le ha pedido.

Te preguntas cómo narices fue eso, un demonio contactando con un Dave mucho más joven y cómo llevó eso a esta situación en la que Dave ni se plantea el pensamiento de hacer algo que Sollux le ha pedido sinceramente que no haga. No puedes convencerle de hacerlo y sería una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo.

“Ese cabrón va a debernos muchísimo a los dos por trabajar tanto en este puto proyecto.” Refunfuñas.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” Dave sonríe. Si, no puedes hacer nada contra ese tipo de fe ciega. Ese tipo de fe debería ser frustrante pero algo en ella te conmueve, es admirable en cierto modo.

“En fin, esto del BASIC.” Dices, pasándote una mano por el pelo.

“Si, si, cierto. Estos hechizos son super básicos, así que mira, creo que he averiguado qué teníamos que hacer en el primer ejercicio de la ficha.” Dave dice, sentándose y haciendo gestos para que te acerques y te le unas, mientras pasa los dedos por los garabatos de su libreta.

Es zurdo, no te habías dado cuenta antes. Cuando hace gestos al hablar puedes ver la mancha de tinta en el lateral de su mano del frote con el papel cuando las letras no están del todo secas mientras escribe. Es tontamente entrañable para ser una característica compartida por, ¿qué, un diez por ciento de la población?

Estás mirándolo embobado con el corazón acelerado por la mano con la que escribe. Lo tuyo es DEMASIADO, Karkat Vantas.

“Así que ¿crees que eso estaría bien?” Dave pregunta, mirándote.

No estabas escuchando una palabra de lo que él estaba diciendo.

“¿Puedes repetirlo, con menos divagaciones y metáforas?” Preguntas, porque estás seguro de que había algunas de ellas en su explicación.

“Vaaaaale. Lo que digo es que estoy bastante seguro de que esto debería funcionar como una prueba básica para identificar una cosa. Bueno, la forma de una cosa, identificará formas.” Dave dice y esas son muchas menos palabras que antes.

Te acercas un poco más y miras lo que tiene escrito. No es sólo suyo, de hecho, tú eres quien escribió el principio del hechizo en clase el otro día. Dave se ha encargado de averiguar lo de las formas, pero está descrito de manera más clara de la que te esperabas. Te muerdes el labio mientras lees lentamente el hechizo y cuando vuelves a mirar a Dave, te das cuenta de que estáis lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a través de los cristales tintados de sus gafas. Te está mirando directamente.

“Creo que funcionará.” Le dices.

“¿No te da la sensación de que parece que todo está yendo un poco demasiado bien, así que debemos haberla cagado en algo?” Dave pregunta.

“Sí, pero soy un pesimista.” Te ríes y sacas un rotulador de tiza de tu mochila. Lo compraste en la tienda de la universidad esta mañana, junto con una marca diferente de rotulador que está diseñado para la piel y no debería hacer que te rasques la tinta hasta que rompas el círculo.

“Tengo un compás cómicamente grande.” Dave te informa y lo saca su mochila de contención, ciertamente es cómicamente grande.

Dave y tú dibujáis casi todo el círculo grande y el círculo pequeño en el suelo, y cuidadosamente os ponéis a copiar el hechizo en el espacio entre esos dos.

“¿Qué vamos a usar como fuente?” Dave pregunta, con el dedo descansando en la zona del libro de hechizos que habla al respecto.

“Yo escogería esa de la lluvia y la tormenta de la otra vez si soy yo quien lanza el hechizo, ¿te va bien esa a ti también?” Le preguntas.

“Tenemos muchas tormentas en mi ciudad natal, puedo identificarme con las tormentas.” Dave te dice. Asientes y empiezas a escribir eso.

“Una vez, cuando éramos niños, estaba en la casa de June para una fiesta pijama y hubo una tormenta enorme durante todo el día, rayos y truenos, todo eso. Entonces vimos en la tele que iba a haber una lluvia de meteoritos esa noche, al poco estaban pasando y nos sentamos en su terraza a ver las estrellas fugaces, fue super guay. Las tormentas son mágicas y jodidamente poderosas, tío.” Dave te cuenta con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

“¿Y Rose?” Preguntas con curiosidad. June parece ser igual de amiga de ambos mellizos, no de uno más que de la otra.

“Oh, ella no estaba- no sé. Estaría enferma o algo. Vamos, tu rotulador se está secando.” Dave te avisa.

Es un mentiroso muy transparente, pero eso está bien. Sigues copiando el hechizo y afortunadamente acaba siendo más o menos uniforme por todo el círculo. Probablemente también funcionaría incluso si la escritura estuviera apelotonada al final o hubiera un hueco en blanco, siempre que el círculo esté completo debería funcionar, no importa si la estética está ligeramente dañada. Al menos no crees que importe, la magia es simbólica en cierto modo, igual sí que lo hace.

“Vale, vale. Léelo otra vez, comprueba si lo que dice concuerda.” Le dices a Dave y señalas el círculo.

“¿Cuerdo? Oh, creo que estás pidiéndoselo al tío equivocado.” Dave bromea.

“Bueno, haré lo que pueda con mis limitados recursos.” Bromeas tú también. Bueno, básicamente lo insultas. Porque así consigues gustarle a la gente. Idiota.

Dave no parece ofendido, en su lugar se limita a inclinarse casualmente de rodillas sobre el círculo, con una mano apoyada a un lado de él y la otra pasando por lo escrito en su libreta. Es una tarea hercúlea no mirarle el culo, ciertamente, deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Además, es un buen culo, especialmente en esos vaqueros y- espera, se lo estás mirando. ¡Mierda!

Consigues apartar los ojos justo cuando Dave se gira para mirarte.

“Todo va de puta madre por el barrio.” Dave te asegura.

“¿Tu escuchas las palabras que dices?” Le preguntas con incredulidad.

“Todo el tiempo, soy el mayor fan de las palabras que digo.” Dave te responde inmediatamente.

“A mí me daba la impresión de que Sollux era tu mayor fan.” Dices, bastante estúpidamente. Pero Dave no se molesta con tu animadversión contra su mejor amigo y moirail, sino que se limita a negar con la cabeza.

“Ah, no, mira, él es mi SEGUNDO mayor fan.” Dave explica.

“Cierto, él tiene esa obsesión con el número dos. Supongo que tiene sentido, con su ojos, colores y colas. Bien podría apoyarse en ello.” Dices.

“También aparece en cómo escribe, sus eses son doses y duplica las íes. Tiene algo que ver con las peculiaridades demoníacas del lenguaje, me lo explicó una vez pero no me acuerdo. Verás a lo que me refiero si alguna vez le mandas un mensaje.” Dave dice y descansa sobre sus talones mientras mira vuestro hechizo.

“Vale. De todos modos, si todo está bien aquí deberíamos probarlo.” Dices.

Dave asiente y te hace gestos para que hagas los honores. Dado cómo fue tu último hechizo, no estás muy seguro de que eso sea buena idea, pero supones que lo intentarás. Dave rebusca en su mochila y saca un cubo de Rubik, echándolo al círculo. Cierras los bordes del círculo y respiras profundamente.

Imaginas la lluvia sobre tu piel, el viento aullando a tu alrededor, la manera en que la tormenta fuera de tu ventana azotó los árboles y las calles de fuera de tu residencia. Mantienes en mente el poder de la tormenta y tocas con los dedos el borde del círculo.

Algo se prende en tu interior, metafóricamente hablando. Pero es como estirarte y crujirte la espalda, un «pop» y se libera la presión. La magia fluye a tu alrededor de manera que la sientes enteramente natural y el círculo se ilumina de ese blanco roto que parece tener tu magia. Las palabras se iluminan de golpe y el aire brilla dentro del círculo. La luz forma una palabra en el suelo al lado de vuestro círculo.

«CILINDRO»

Dave y tú miráis a la cosa dentro del círculo que definitivamente es un cubo.

“…Huh.” Dave dice.

Te lames el pulgar y frotas el borde del círculo de manera que la tiza se va, permitiéndole a Dave sacar el cubo de Rubic.

“Intentemos otra forma, a ver qué dice.” Dave propone.

Los dos rebuscáis en vuestras mochilas y tú consigues sacar una pelota antiestrés que te dio Kanaya de la oficina. Tiene el nombre de alguna editorial escrito, es algún regalo que les dieron por ahí. Ella bromeó que lo necesitabas más que ella. Pero es una esfera perfecta, sin complicaciones y fácil para hacer otra prueba.

La pelota antiestrés va en medio del círculo, lo cierras de nuevo y después de pensar en la tormenta un momento, vuelves a lanzar el hechizo.

«CILINDRO»

“Hijo de puta.” Gruñes.

“Déjame intentarlo a mí.” Dave sugiere, probablemente seas tú el problema.

Miras como Dave cierra los ojos un momento y toca el círculo, encendiéndolo en un destello de rojo fosforito.

«CILINDRO»

“Así que no soy yo, no es el objeto, nuestro hechizo debe estar jodido.” Concluyes.

“¿Pero dónde? Nuestra fuente está bien porque el hechizo se activa. La lista de formas con la que está comparando está metida en el mismo BASIC, son operaciones estándar. Yo no he hecho que haga esto. No puede ser la lista y nos ha dado la misma respuesta para dos cosas completamente diferentes. ¡No tiene sentido!” Dave argumenta.

No tienes una respuesta para eso. Te inclinas en tu asiento y miras al círculo, esperando que se te ocurra algo. Dave hace lo mismo con un suspiro de frustración. Esto probablemente sería más fácil con tres de vosotros, especialmente con Sollux, quien parece pensar que todo esto es facilísimo.

Distraídamente, rebuscas en tu mochila y sacas tu bálsamo labial, esta sería una buena forma para probar si no fuera por el hecho de que es un cilindro, así que no habría manera de saber si estaría respondiendo correctamente o yéndosele la pinza otra vez. ¿Por qué está dándoos ese resultado? Intentas pensarlo mientras abres el cacao y te lo echas en los labios de forma automática.

“¿Por qué un cilindro?” Te preguntas en voz alta y frotas tus labios entre ellos para extender el cacao.

Dave hace un ruido raro y miras para ver que él te está observando, sus ojos deben estar bastante abiertos porque puedes verle perfectamente las cejas por encima de las gafas de sol, para variar.

“Me refiero a que,” te paras un momento para pasarte el cacao una última vez por el labio inferior antes de cerrarlo y levantarlo, “esta es una forma específica, ¿por qué nos está diciendo esto en vez de otra cosa?”

“Uhhhh.” Dave dice tontamente.

“¿Qué?” Le preguntas.

“¿Por qué tú- eso es- Esa cosa de vaselina es muy brillante. Como si fuera brillo de labios o algo, no sé.” Dave dice absurdamente.

“Si tú lo dices. Pero creo que Vaselina es una marca, ¿no? Como los Kleenex o el Cola Cao. Estoy bastante seguro de que este es de una marca genérica que he comprado en alguna parte. Lo que yo decía es que esto es un cilindro y que eso es lo que el hechizo nos está dando como resultado.” Divagas e intentas volver a encarrilar la conversación.

“¿Pero por qué te lo has puesto?” Dave te pregunta, con la cara inexpresiva de repente.

“Porque hace frío fuera.” Le dices, perplejo. ¿Por qué os habéis desviado hasta aquí?

“En plan, no hace tanto frío como para que te haga falta tener los labios tan brillantes o algo.” Dave divaga.

¿Qué?

“Perdona, rellenaré un formulario para que me des tu consentimiento la próxima vez. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi uso de vaselina y centrarnos en el problema en cuestión aquí?” Gruñes.

“Creía que eso era una marca.” Dave sigue.

“¡Voy a meterte mi genérica, de marca blanca, no del todo vaselina por el culo en un momento como no prestes atención de una vez!” Le sueltas.

Debe de estar algo avergonzado por la estúpida tangente, se está sonrojando un poco.

“Tiene que haber un motivo para que nos esté diciendo cilindro y no otra forma. ¿Qué es-” Levantas tu cacao en frente de tu cara, mirándolo a él y al círculo. La idea te golpea como un rayo.

“Dame tu boli.” Le dices precipitadamente a Dave.

Te inclinas sobre su libreta, abriendo una página en blanco y cogiendo el boli cuando él te lo ofrece. Dibujas un cilindro muy cuidadosamente, entonces la silueta de vuestro círculo debajo y un cubo a su alrededor.

“Esta habitación está mágicamente aislada, ¿verdad? Así que los límites de nuestro hechizo son las pareces y el techo.” Le cuentas.

“Claro.” Dave dice después de un momento.

“Nuestro hechizo es un círculo en el suelo y se extiende hacia arriba, pero choca con el techo y para, ¿qué forma toma eso?” Le preguntas y levantas la libreta.

“Un… cilindro. Está contando el suelo y el techo como principio y final, y el aire en su interior como… sí, es un cilindro.” Dave dice mientras lo va entendiendo.

“Está haciendo exactamente lo que le hemos pedido, sólo que no es lo que queríamos.” Dices.

“¿Pero cómo conseguimos que haga lo que queremos realmente?” Dave pregunta.

“Ni puta idea.” Suspiras.

“Vale, así que tenemos que solucionar esto. Podríamos poner una restricción de altura, pero… no eso no solucionaría el problema del aire.” Dave masculla.

“Define aire.” Le retas.

“Algo que puedes respirar. No puedes respirar una pelota antiestrés.” Dave señala.

“Sí que puedes. Una vez.” Indicas tú. Es como aquello de que todo es comestible, al menos una vez. Otra cuestión es si vives para hacerlo de nuevo. Dave frunce el ceño y los dos os sentáis contemplando el problema en silencio unos momentos.

“Los estados de la materia pueden ser una mejor idea entonces, pedir la forma del objeto ahí dentro que no es un gas. Quizás también poner algo sobre el tamaño para excluir al polvo y cosas así.” Dave propone.

“Eso suena bien.” Accedes asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Oh bien, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso, supongo que eso es lo que tenemos que investigar ahora. Joder, pensaba que lo teníamos controlado.” Dave suspira profundamente. Es frustrante que no podáis sentaros aquí un rato y concretar las reglas, pero no tenéis la sala durante tanto tiempo y se supone que debéis llegar a clase con los hechizos que necesitáis listos. Tenéis que hacer vuestros deberes y volver aquí.

“Tendremos que reservar la sala otra vez y estudiar mucho entre ahora y entonces.” Le dices a Dave y rebuscas en tu mochila hasta que encuentras el trapo que trajiste para limpiar la tiza del suelo. Te inclinas sobre el círculo a cuatro patas y limpias bien el suelo, es una de las condiciones para alquilarlas, que cuando salgas estén como cuando entraste.

“¿Puedes meter esto en mi mochila?” Dices, lanzando la pelota antiestrés por encima de tu hombro a Dave.

“Claro, uh. Hey. Te gustan las películas, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta.

Mirando por encima de tu hombro ves a Dave observándote impasiblemente desde su silla, con tu mochila entre sus manos.

“¿Sí?” Le respondes. ¿A quién no le gustan las películas de algún tipo?

“Deberías ver una. Conmigo, quizás. Podríamos ir a mi piso.” Dave propone.

Oh, cierto. Sollux ha estado fuera mucho tiempo y Dave ha estado solo. Eso probablemente sea raro para él, sabes cómo de solitario puede volverse eso. Adoras vivir con Rose porque no estás solo, y Dave se ha quedado por su cuenta de repente. Incluso con sus amigos al otro lado del pasillo y su hermana un par de plantas más abajo debe ser muy silencioso. Definitivamente no te supone ninguna molestia pasar tiempo con él, así que no tienes ningún problema en acceder a esto de manera algo egoísta.

“Vale, suena bien.” Le dices con una sonrisa.

“Así que, uh,” Dave se levanta y se echa su mochila de contención al hombro, “¿cómo era todo en tu casa? En Georgia, digo.”

“Georgia no es mi casa.” Le dices algo secamente y estrechas los ojos mirando al suelo, no puedes ver ningún vestigio de tiza, así que probablemente podáis iros.

“Es de dónde eres, ¿no?” Dave razona.

“No, es sólo donde me desperté hace cinco años. Eso no lo hace mi hogar, sólo donde viví durante un tiempo.” Le corriges y te levantas.

“Durante media década.” Dave dice. No tienes nada que decir ante eso, así que te limitas a meter tus cosas en tu mochila y cerrarla.

“Es verdad que no suenas mucho como si fueras de ahí. No estoy muy seguro de dónde ubicaría tu acento.” Dave reflexiona.

“Ya, yo también he intentado identificarlo, pero no he tenido suerte.” Le dices miserablemente.

Dave te dirige una mirada comprensiva y abre la puerta de la sala de prácticas, no hay mucho más que los dos podáis hacer hasta que averigüéis cómo corregir el hechizo. Pasáis por el mostrador de la entrada para que sepan que la habitación está libre y salís a la calle.

“Así que, ¿a mi casa?” Dave pregunta.

Ja, es gracioso cómo lo dice él. Casi es como todo ese rollo de «¿tu casa o la mía?», el tipo de cosa que suele ocurrir después de una cita. Ja… ya, claro. No sólo es improbable que a Dave le interese tu género, es aún menos probable que le interese alguien como tú. Sólo está siendo amable y posiblemente se sienta algo solo sin Sollux por aquí, eso es todo.

“Suena bien.” Accedes, en vez de decir en voz alta tus pensamientos increíblemente tontos. Por una vez.

Dave te guía hacia la puerta, aunque te sabes el camino así que no sabes por qué lo está haciendo.

“Tú tampoco suenas como si fueras de Nueva York, aunque supongo que la tele miente acerca de cómo Nueva York es básicamente sólo Manhattan y sobre como todo el mundo suena igual, ¿verdad?” Piensas en voz alta.

“¿Qué te esperabas? ¿«Eyyy ‘toy andando po’ aquí» o algo así?” Dave se ríe, poniendo momentáneamente el acento neoyorkino malo típico de las películas mientras los dos salís fuera y empezáis a caminar por la acera de camino a la residencia.

“Perfecto, impecable, sin errores. Dave, deberías dejar todo esto de la magia y dedicarte a hacer imitaciones.” Le dices sin siquiera un ápice de entusiasmo o sinceridad.

“Si me dices que soy un mejor actor que brujo, te empujaré a la carretera.” Dave te amenaza.

“Ah, pero si no lo dices en serio eso querría decir que ESTABAS actuando, lo cual significaría que- ¡NOP!” Gritas cuando Dave intenta empujarte. Empiezas a correr fuera de su alcance, así que él te persigue y los dos acabáis dándoos una carrera por la calle.

Atraviesas las puertas del edificio con él en tus talones, los dos riéndoos como los idiotas que sois.

“Venga, peli.” Dave se ríe en tu hombro. La piel te cosquillea y te notas las rodillas algo débiles cuando te agarra de la muñeca y tira de ti hacia la escalera. Por una parte odias que él viva en el sexto piso y que por alguna razón desconocida y malvada no coja el ascensor, pero por la otra, te está arrastrando tras de sí, así que puedes ir detrás suya y verle subir las escaleras. Así que, ya sabes, pros y contras. Probablemente deberías decir algo para que no se dé cuenta esto.

“¿Por qué hay tantas malditas escaleras hasta tu planta?” Te quejas.

“Bueno, vivo en un sexto, si no hubiera tantas escaleras entonces las escaleras que hubiera serían más grandes. Supongo que podría haber paredes rectas y sólo podrías subir si pudieras hacer parkour por ellas. Oh, de hecho definitivamente podría haber una barra de strippers que bajara a las plantas más bajas desde arriba.” Dave parlotea.

Bueno, eso es una imagen mental.

“¿Te refieres a una barra de bomberos? ¿Del tipo que tienen en los parques de bomberos? No creo que así sea como van de planta en planta los strippers, definitivamente has confundido esas dos profesiones. Si tu bombero se quita la ropa cuando llega a alguna parte, no es un bombero sino algún tipo de stripper moderno como los que las mujeres tienen en las despedidas de soltera.” Le dices.

“Oh, mierda, tienes razón. Hey, ¿te acuerdas de esas reposiciones de la vieja serie de Batman? ¿La de Adam West?” Dave empieza.

“Sí, sé que a ese tío le iban mierdas muy raras si lo que he leído es verdad.” Interrumpes.

“Ya, tío, al tío le iban las orgías raras o algo así. Pero eso no es a lo que iba. ¿Sabes ese ruidito que tenían para cambiar de escena? ¿Ese zoom cerca y lejos en plan «duhlalahla»? Si yo trabajara en un parque de bomberos que tuviera esas barras, montaría algo que hiciera ese ruido cada vez que alguien tocara la barra para bajar.” Dave sonríe ampliamente.

“Apuesto a que alguien ya lo ha hecho.” Dices.

Dave empieza a abrir su puerta y te das cuenta de que habéis subido todas las escaleras desde el segundo piso hasta aquí hablando de tonterías. Le miras debidamente un momento, a su cara bonita y la manera en que su pelo parece suave y muy tocable, es extremadamente atractivo pero cuando los dos os ponéis a hablar te encuentras con que es probablemente la persona con la que te es más fácil hablar que has conocido nunca.

Este enamoramiento sólo va a ir a peor, ¿verdad? Mierda. Él es tu amigo y no quieres perder eso, pero al mismo tiempo sí que desearías que este tío tan mono te estuviera pidiendo ver una peli con él en plan cita y no sólo como amigos. Estás preocupado de que dirás algo estúpido así por la buenas, así que para distraerte del silencio repentino coges el cacao de tu mochila y te lo echas. Es una buena manera de evitar hablar. No puedes hablar cuando te estás echando cacao en los labios. Aunque si haces esto cada vez que te preocupe decir lo que no es delante de Dave y necesites comprar tiempo, entonces vas a acabártelo muy rápido. Pero por el lado bueno nunca se te cortarán los labios del frío.

Dave termina de abrir el cerrojo y se gira para mirarte. Se para un momento mientras te observa y entonces abre la puerta empujándola con el hombro con un carraspeo.

“Venga, adentro.” Él te invita.

Tus ojos se desvían a la hamaca para hurones para idiotas, dando la casualidad de que actualmente está falta de ningún idiota con cuatro cuernos. Dave suelta su mochila cerca del sofá y salta por encima del respaldo para sentarse, buscando el mando. Guardas tu cacao y supones que deberías enfrentarte a tus demonios conversacionales y metafóricos de frente. Cierras la puerta y dejas tu mochila cerca de la suya, uniéndote a él en el sofá por el camino largo en vez de saltar por el respaldo.

“¿Qué quieres ver?” Dave pregunta, pulsando botones en el mando para poner Netflix. Ja, _Netflix and_ \- ¡NOP, mal hilo de pensamiento!

“Algo bueno.” Le dices, ignorando tus pensamientos.

“Debo tener _The Room_ por alguna parte.” Dave dice, pensativo.

“Dave, ¿sabes lo de que aparentemente soy inmune al fuego? ¿Crees que tu piso y tú lo sois? Porque lo averiguaremos como pongas esa mierda de película.” Le gruñes.

“Ooh, no eres nada divertido.” Dave se ríe pero te complace y cambia a otra cosa.

“Sabes, Rose está determinada a averiguar lo que eres. Ella sabe que tú quieres saberlo y adora los misterios, no puede apartarse de un buen rompecabezas.” Dave te cuenta.

“No sabía que se estuviera esforzando especialmente para descubrirlo.” Dices, conmovido de verdad.

“Sí tío, a Rose le gustas. Deberías sentirte honrado, a ella no le gusta mucha gente. En plan, quiero a mi hermana y rodo eso, pero ella puede ser una perra muy estirada con la gente que no le importa.” Dave te dice.

“Yo-” te quedas sin aliento un momento mientras la emoción te desborda, “ella me gusta mucho.”

Dave se gira abruptamente y se te queda mirando.

“Es sólo bueno escuchar que a ella también le gusto, sabes.” Susurras, con la garganta prieta.

“Oh.” Dave dice suavemente.

“Tío,” él añade y te pone una mano en el hombro, “juraría que te lo había dicho antes, pero ella es súper lesbiana.”

“¡No me gusta en ese sentido!” Le sueltas y apartas su mano.

“¿En serio? ¡Sí! Es decir- bien, sería una mierda si lo hiciera. Para ti.” Dave dice precipitadamente.

Das un resoplido y te frotas la cara, sintiéndote tonto.

“Sé que es una estupidez, tú probablemente siempre hayas tenido amigos, pero yo no. De verdad que me gustáis mucho todos y ser amigo vuestro, especialmente con Rose porque vivimos juntos. Es… es muy importante para mí. Cuando me mudé aquí me imaginaba que como mucho conviviría con alguien que me tolerara y podríamos evitar cabrearnos entre nosotros en las zonas comunes. Pero vivo con Rose y de verdad parece un hogar, nunca he tenido eso.” Admites.

Todo ha sido tan diferente desde que llegaste. Nunca quisiste volver a Georgia pero aceptaste que podría pasar si no podías aguantar aquí, si la gente aquí te odiaba tanto como lo hacía la gente de allí. La mera idea de volver a tu antiguo edificio te llena de pesar. Pero de alguna manera, todo ha acabado yendo mucho mejor. Y ahora te estás limitando a lloriquearle a Dave al respecto, probablemente piense que eres un rarito.

“Perdón.” Te disculpas débilmente. Él sólo quería que vinieras a ver una película con él y tu vas y le sueltas todos estos SENTIMIENTOS en la cara.

“No, es… no.” Dave dice. No tienes ni idea de a qué se refiere con eso. Dave parece que va a pasarse una mano por el pelo pero aún tiene en ella el mando, así que tiene que parar el movimiento y soltarlo o darse con él en la cabeza, y se da cuenta de eso justo a tiempo.

“A ella tú también le gustas, y como ya he dicho ella es muy tiquismiquis sobre con quién se junta.” Dave te dice.

“June dice que cegó a un tío una vez.” Respondes sin pensarlo.

“En su defensa diré que el tío era un capullo. Había estado metiéndose con nosotros durante siglos y tampoco es que fuera algún hechizo aprendido, sólo fue magia instintiva. Ni siquiera consiguieron determinar lo que hizo, los ojos del tío funcionaban perfectamente pero él simplemente ya no podía ver las cosas. Además, creo que se le pasó después de unos años, al menos eso he oído de otra gente con la que fuimos a la escuela pero sus padres lo sacaron de ese colegio. Ella no QUERÍA hacerlo. Y tampoco se lo menciones a ella.” Dave añade eso último rápidamente.

Ay, ya, no se lo vas a mencionar a Rose.

“Al resto de nosotros también nos gustas, ¿sabes?” Dave dice después de un momento.

Tus ojos se desvían hacia arriba para mirar la hamaca vacía sobre vuestras cabezas. No estás muy seguro de si describirías los sentimientos de Sollux hacia ti como «gustar» del todo.

“Él es complicado. Pero lo digo de verdad, June ha decidido que eres su patito callejero o algo así y tampoco he escuchado a Jade decir nada malo de ti.” Dave añade.

“Perdona, se suponía que íbamos a ver una película y yo me he ido por esta estúpida tangente.” Gruñes. Es agradable oír que a tus amigos también les gustas, pero es verdaderamente embarazoso quedarte destrozado por ello delante del chico que te gusta. Ya, vaya manera de asegurarte de que le gustes a tu _crush_ , ponerte penosamente sentimental acerca de la idea de que le gustes a la gente de cualquier forma. Ese es un consejo que ningún experto en relaciones ha dado nunca. No encontrarás ese en cualquier revista.

“Las tangentes son los mejores lugares por los que irse. Y si lo sientes tanto podríamos ver _The Room_ para-” Dave empieza.

“No lo siento tanto.” Le cortas y Dave sonríe victorioso. Quería que dijeras eso, el muy tramposo.

Dave pone una película, una de la cual no pillas el título, pero te desparramas en el sofá para ver de todos modos.

“¿Ese es Justin Timberlake?” Dices después de un momento. La premisa de la película es que todo el mundo tiene un hechizo en sus brazos, y cuando llegan a veintitantos les queda un año para vivir a menos que añadan más tiempo trabajando. Es una metáfora muy poco sutil de «la pobreza es la muerte», pero es bastante entretenida.

“No es tan mal actor como uno pensaría, ¿verdad?” Dave coincide, echado a tu lado en el sofá.

“Y esa es Amanda como-se-llame de-” Te esfuerzas para recordar su nombre.

“ _Jennifer’s Body_.” Dave interrumpe.

“ _Mamma Mia_. ¿Jennifer’s Body, en serio? ¿Esa mierda de MTV?” Le preguntas, escéptico.

“Tú has dicho Mamma Mia, tío, tú tampoco tienes donde apoyarte.” Dave te contesta.

“Mamma Mia es una producción fantástica y conmovedora, muchas gracias.” Le informas. Dave no parece estar convencido. Aparte de vuestros gustos diferentes en películas, esta está bastante decente, ambos parecéis estar de acuerdo al menos en eso. No es la película del año en ningún caso, pero es entretenida.

“No es tan mal actor.” Concluyes cuando empiezan a pasar los créditos.

“Te lo dije.” Dave dice y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

“Supongo que eso no es actuar mucho. ¿Quién no cometería crímenes por Amanda Seyfried? Joder, ese era su apellido, por fin me acuerdo.” Dices.

“Bien visto. ¿Pero y Justin Timberlake? ¿Cometerías crímenes por él?” Dave pregunta sin mirarte. En su lugar está trasteando con los mandos otra vez.

“Nah. Nunca entendí todo el revuelo con él, es sólo un tío.” Te encoges de hombros. No, tu tipo es más bien un idiota entrañablemente tierno y adorable. Como, por ejemplo, Dave. O si te refieres a gente famosa, Chris Pratt.

“Ya, en plan, tienes razón, ja. Tíos. Oh hey déjame que vaya a buscar una cosa de mi cuarto que quería enseñarte, espérame aquí.” Dave dice rápidamente y se levanta.

“Claro.” Asientes y aprovechas para volver a poner los mandos sobre la mesa baja para que Dave no se siente en ellos cuando vuelva y no se pierdan en los confines del sofá. Eso siempre te pasaba en tu antiguo apartamento. Dave desaparece a su habitación y toqueteas tu móvil distraídamente unos minutos antes de que él vuelva a salir.

“Mira esto.” Dave dice y te extiende algo.

“Es una piedra.” Señalas, mirándola.

Deberías decir algo más.

“Es muy… ¿bonita?” Adivinas. Es como que brillante y negra, como el azabache.

“Cógela.” Dave te ofrece.

Extiendes la mano y Dave te suelta la roca en la palma. Un sentimiento raro te recorre, como cuando se tocan el papel de aluminio y una pila o algo así.

“Es mágicamente neutral, equilibra las cargas mágicas. Mi madre dice que es súper nula, ¿a qué mola?” Dave dice.

“Ya, es… muy rara. Eso mola.” Dices y se la devuelves. Ahora sientes como un hormigueo por la piel.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Voy a ir a… ponerla en su sitio.” Dave masculla y se vuelve a ir.

Eso ha sido un poco raro, te preguntas qué le ha hecho querer ir y coger eso para enseñártelo. ¿Pero quién sabe cómo piensa Dave?

“Hey, he estado pensando en que yo podría buscar cómo se definen los estados de la materia para poder excluir al aire de nuestro hechizo, y quizás tú podrías centrarte en cómo poner esa exclusión sin estropear lo que ya tenemos hecho. Dividir el trabajo, ¿sabes?” Le dices en alto mientras él sigue en el otro cuarto.

“Si, eso suena- sí. Podemos hacer eso. Supongo que deberíamos ir empezando, ¿verdad?” Dave accede, apoyándose en el marco de su puerta para mirarte.

“Vale, bueno, tienes mi horario del trabajo de antes, así que sólo reserva la hora que te venga mejor para que lo volvamos a intentar y yo intentaré no meter la pata en mi parte de la investigación.” Dices y te levantas.

Dave accede, así que acabas marchándote. Cuando vuelves a tu piso Rose no está allí, así que acabas trabajando completamente solo. Para hacerte compañía dejas las noticias puestas de fondo en la televisión, pero una noticia aparta tu atención del trabajo a la pantalla.

“-ha sufrido serios retrasos. Sólo la tormenta ya ha causado suficientes destrozos y las inexplicables protestas de payasos han demorado la entrada y salida de suministros del yacimiento. Sin embargo, no está claro si la excavación continuará después de la inesperada muerte de sus dos principales arqueólogos mágicos. Ambos hombres fueron vistos por última vez saliendo de un bar con esta mujer.” La reportera dice y a ti se te desencaja la mandíbula cuando ves a una mujer de apariencia humana que es DEFINITIVAMENTE Latula rodeando con los brazos a dos hombres.

“Los cadáveres de ambos hombres fueron descubiertos esta mañana en una habitación de hotel en la cual las autoridades creen que tuvo lugar una asfixia autoerótica que salió mal. La policía local sigue buscando a la mujer del bar. Estas últimas muertes han extendido rumores de que el yacimiento arqueológico puede estar maldito y hay crecientes protestas online para cancelar por completo la excavación. Volvemos contigo, Peter.” La reportera dice y la noticia cambia.

Ohhhh, Sollux está totalmente metido en lo que sea que esté pasando allí, estás seguro de ello.

“Te he pillado.” Le informas a la televisión, sin motivo alguno. Al haberle expuesto tu argumento, apagas la televisión y te vas a tu cuarto, es casi como ganar una discusión con alguien que no está siquiera aquí. O, técnicamente, no está siquiera discutiendo contigo.

Más tarde esa noche, oyes como Rose entra pero se va directa a su cuarto antes de que puedas siquiera salir a saludarla. Otro misterio que no tienes manera de resolver o hacer nada al respecto, genial.

A la mañana siguiente te diriges a la biblioteca, hoy tienes el primer turno con Kanaya. Bostezas mientras entras a la oficina y te sientas a su lado.

“Buenos días, Karkat.” Kanaya dice amablemente mientras escribe en el ordenador.

“¿Tú duermes?” Le preguntas mientras sueltas tu mochila en la esquina.

“Puedo, pero no suelo hacerlo. ¿Has tenido mala noche?” Pregunta con curiosidad, mirándote de reojo.

“No más que de costumbre, es sólo que aún no estoy despierto.” Admites y te sientas. Parece Kanaya ya ha registrado los libros de los depósitos.

“La señora Paint quería hablar contigo, le diré que estás aquí. De todos modos tengo que darles de comer a los libros peligrosos.” Kanaya dice y se levanta, pegando la silla ordenadamente a la mesa.

“Espera, ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿Debería estar preocupado?” Le preguntas a Kanaya con preocupación. La señora Paint es muy amable, pero también crees que no es alguien a quien deberías cabrear de ninguna de las maneras.

“No te preocupes, Karkat.” Kanaya dice suavemente y te alborota el pelo antes de irse.

Pasas alrededor de cinco minutos aterrorizado antes de que tu jefa aparezca. La señora Paint, como siempre, está llevando ropa de colores pastel y tiene una sonrisa amable y sabia en la cara. Cuando abre la puerta de la oficina, te pones tenso.

“Karkat, por favor, siéntate.” La señora Paint te sonríe, aunque esta es la habitación en la que tú trabajas y en todo caso deberías ser tú quien le ofrece a ella que se siente, no al revés. No obstante, sacas la silla de Kanaya y te sientas incómodamente mientras ella toma asiento en la que te sueles sentar tú.

“¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?” La señora Paint pregunta tranquilamente, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra y reacomodándose las faldas.

“Si, es- me gusta mucho. ¿Me está despidiendo? ¿He hecho algo malo?” Le preguntas con una vocecita.

La cara de la señora Paint se arruga para formar una sonrisa, sus orejas más largas moviéndose con la expresión.

“No, no, claro que no. ¿Cómo te van los estudios hasta ahora?” Te pregunta en su lugar, prosiguiendo con la conversación.

“Los estoy disfrutando. Entender cómo la magia se escribe es difícil pero es… es como un rompecabezas satisfactorio. ¿Por qué?” Preguntas.

“Le he preguntado a tu profesora de idiomas como te va, quería saber si le parecería bien que yo te diera clases privadas en asuntos de la biblioteca. Ella mencionó que tuviste un primer examen muy interesante.” La señora Paint explica.

“Esa es una manera de decirlo. Yo lo llamaría confuso o humillante, pero sí, interesante también funciona.” Coincides hoscamente. Muchos de tus compañeros de clase te han empezado a mirar raro desde entonces, no es algo que te entusiasme.

“Bueno, yo creo que esto significa que tienes un gran potencial mágico. Si estás interesado, hay mucha magia avanzada que usamos en la biblioteca que te beneficiaría aprender. Sin duda te ayudaría con tus estudios pero también te ayudaría aquí. Con el tiempo suficiente, también podríamos permitirte acceso a la sección restringida, lo cual definitivamente sería una experiencia laboral muy útil para cuando te gradúes. Eso es, si planeas avanzar a otras cosas después de la carrera en vez de ser un estudiante eterno como Kanaya.” La señora Paint dice con un guiño.

Se está ofreciendo a formarte para que puedas alardear de más en tu futuro currículum. Tus estudios aquí pueden ser gratis pero cuando te gradúes ya no tendrás ni casa ni dinero, trabajar aquí ayuda a ahorrar, pero conseguir experiencia especializada y formación en el ámbito bibliotecario sería increíblemente útil para asegurarte un trabajo en el futuro.

“Hostia, sí, estaría interesado. Es decir- lo siento, no pretendía decir una palabrota. Me encantaría que me diera esta oportunidad, señora Paint.” Te corriges apuradamente.

“Maravilloso, reservaré algunos turnos extra para empezar a enseñarte algunas cosas y sacaré algunos libros para ti. Podemos ir a tu ritmo, por supuesto.” La señora Paint asiente.

Por encima del hombro de la señora Paint ves un movimiento y cuando levantas la mirada, ves a Rose vacilando al otro lado del cristal. Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y se echa para atrás. La señora Paint se gira para ver qué estás mirando.

“Es mi compañera de piso.” Explicas.

La señora Paint da una patada al suelo y rueda con su silla hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta cuando llega a ella.

“¿Señorita? Puede entrar, pase, por favor.” La señora Paint le dice.

Rose se mueve incómodamente pero entra a la oficina con los hombros caídos.

“Tengo que devolver algunos libros, pero hay un problema.” Rose admite con descontento mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí, de manera que estáis los tres solos en la habitación.

“¿Está fuera de plazo? ¿Ha perdido alguno?” La señora Paint pregunta.

Rose niega con la cabeza y te da dos libros a ti, pero mantiene el tercero entre sus manos. Con curiosidad registras los dos libros que te ha dado sin problema, ya estás familiarizado con cómo revisar los libros para ver si están dañados.

“Oh.” La señora Paint susurra. Te giras y ves que ahora es ella quien tiene el tercer libro. Ambas partes de él.

El libro está limpiamente cortado en dos a lo largo del dorso, separándolo exactamente por la mitad. La señora Paint lo está mirando horrorizada en silencio.

“Tuve que volver a casa.” Rose le dice al suelo, sin miraros a ninguno de los dos.

“Mi madre necesita que alguien esté ahí de forma regular y normalmente es- normalmente tenemos a alguien que va y viene, pero ahora mismo tenemos que ir mi hermano y yo. Ella tiene estas… obsesiones supongo, y cortar las cosas por la mitad es una de ellas, pero nunca lo ha hecho con libros antes. Adora los libros, adoraba esta biblioteca.” Rose dice con voz prieta.

“La doctora Lalonde. Eres igualita a ella, debes ser Rose, ¿verdad? Conocía a tu madre hace años.” La señora Paint dice amablemente. Rose asiente, aún sin levantar la mirada.

La señora Paint suspira suavemente y acerca su silla al escritorio, colocando las dos mitades del libro encima de la mesa.

“Pagaré cualquier multa que usted quiera, eso no será un problema.” Rose susurra. No crees que el problema sea el dinero, claramente se siente humillada por tener que venir aquí con esto.

“De hecho, lo ha cortado muy limpiamente, ha separado el libro perfectamente hasta a nivel atómico, no hay daño real. Ciertamente puedo revertir esto, dame un momento.” La señora Paint le dice.

Ella levanta su pulgar e índice juntos y pasa su mano por el libro como si estuviera cosiéndolo. Lo hace una y otra vez, y mientras trabaja el aire empieza a brillar con una luz de un suave verde pastel. Cuando llega al final del corte, aparta la mano y las dos mitades del libro se unen de nuevo y el libro se cierra de golpe. Ni siquiera ha quedado una marca en la cubierta. La señora Paint levanta el libro y pasa las páginas calmadamente.

“Aquí está. Sin daño, no hay problema. Sé que Roxy no habría querido dañar un libro a propósito, estas cosas pasan. Iré a registrar este libro por ti. Karkat, cariño, gracias por venir tan temprano para tu turno, puedes irte ya.” La señora Paint te sonríe.

Acabas de llegar, pero crees que está sugiriendo que te vayas con Rose y no vas a discutir con ella.

“Gracias señora Paint.” Dices rápidamente y coges tu mochila.

Rose parece estar todavía recuperándose de la sorpresa de que no haya represalias por devolver un libro en ese estado, así que se va contigo en una especie de piloto automático cuando la conduces con cuidado fuera de la biblioteca. Los dos camináis en silencio un poco por la plaza de en frente de la biblioteca, pero al final ella habla.

“¿No vas a preguntarme miles de cosas invasivas y entrometidas acerca de por qué mi famosa madre haría algo así?” Rose te pregunta secamente.

Te paras y la miras. Hay una sombra cerniéndose sobre vosotros, procedente de una estatua gigante de metal de la misma mujer de la que estáis hablando.

“Imaginaba que si me quisieras decir algo, lo harías.” Dices en voz baja.

Rose suspira, bajando la mirada al suelo. Camina unos pasos más y se gira para sentarse en los escalones del pedestal que eleva la estatua de su madre aún más.

“Ella era una genio, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo conoce a la fantástica Doctora Roxy Lalonde, ella era amable y divertida y completamente brillante.” Rose suspira. Te sientas con ella.

“Nunca he conocido a esa mujer.” Rose admite suavemente.

“¿Y eso?” Preguntas después de un momento.

“Hubo un… un accidente, supongo. Algún hechizo que hizo o algún trato que cerró, no lo sabemos exactamente porque siempre ha sido muy reservada con su trabajo. Todo empeoró cuando nos tuvo a nosotros, su problema avanzó. Ya no podía trabajar, no aquí. Por supuesto, sigue siendo una genio, pero sinceramente eso hace las cosas más complicadas. Durante un tiempo ella siguió trabajando desde casa, pero entonces empezó a no querer salir, no dejaba que otra gente entrara, se volvió confundida y paranoica. Por eso no podíamos dejar que os viera aquella noche. Nos tomó años de que June viniera a casa antes de que ella siquiera la tolerara cerca nuestra, si hubiera atrapado a June en la casa sin Dave o yo allí, habría enloquecido y la habría atacado.” Rose admite.

“¿Y qué pasa con Sollux?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Ella piensa que él es genial. Él era quien volvía todos los días para ver cómo le va. Comprobar si ha comido, comprobar que no está haciendo nada mágicamente peligroso, comprobar que está bien. No podríamos haber venido aquí los dos si él no lo hiciera. Ahora mismo Dave y yo tenemos que ir alternando días y perdiéndonos clases porque Sollux puede teletransportase dentro de la casa, pero nosotros tenemos que ir a un puerto, pagarlo y coger un taxi para llegar a nuestra casa, la cual está en el quinto pino, y luego volver. No podemos hacer eso para siempre.” Rose dice miserablemente.

“Y ella no tolerará que nadie más compruebe cómo está.” Concluyes.

“Aún sabe más que suficiente magia como para ser peligrosa. Su habilidad mágica y su conocimiento es una de las cosas que no se han deteriorado con el tiempo. Somos Sollux, Dave, yo o nadie.” Rose explica.

Así que todo este tiempo Sollux ha estado comprobando que la madre de Dave y Rose estaba bien y cuidando de ella, usando su habilidad de teletransporte para cuidar de alguien con quien ni siquiera está emparentado. Dudas que le estén pagando por ello o que él gane nada con hacerlo, ciertamente todo sale de la bondad de su corazón. Y la gente se piensa que Sollux es malvado sólo por ser un demonio.

“Estoy más que dispuesto a tomar apuntes de lo que quieras para ti y para Dave, o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra para facilitaros las cosas. De verdad.” Le dices.

Rose se sorbe los mocos y delicadamente se seca los ojos, con cuidado de no emborronarse el _eyeliner_ o el rímel oscuro. No está llorando pero sus ojos están bastante húmedos de la emoción.

“Gracias, ya he estado intercambiando apuntes con Dave pero no estaría mal mirar los tuyos. Asumo que tendrán menos penes garabateados en los márgenes.” Rose se ríe débilmente.

“Eso te lo puedo prometer.” Te ríes, divertido, no te sorprende para nada que Dave haga eso.

“No puedo soportar que la gente lo sepa. Ya hay suficiente especulación entre la poca gente que lo sabe, ¿se lo hizo ella a si misma o fue otra cosa? ¿Qué le pasó a su brillante mente? Es una tragedia tanto para ella como para sus pobres hijos, la gente sólo se queda mirando y ofrecen falsa simpatía, lo odio.” Rose dice amargamente.

“Yo hubiera pensado que acabaríais en algún tipo de servicios sociales por eso, después del Acontecimiento yo era lo suficientemente joven como para tener a alguien venir y ver cómo estaba regularmente.” Dices. No mencionas cómo de mal funcionaba ese sistema, cómo de saturados estaban todos los departamentos de servicios sociales y cómo, siempre que no te estuvieras muriendo de hambre, asumían que no eras humano y no necesitabas los mismos cuidados. Resulta que estabas bien por tu cuenta, pero ellos no tenían ningún derecho a asumir eso.

“De alguna manera, eso no nos pasó. Nuestra casa es prácticamente imposible de encontrar a menos que ya hayas estado allí, mamá vació el sitio mágicamente así que supongo que cualquiera que nos buscara no hubiera sido capaz de encontrarnos.” Rose dice.

Esperas que Rose y Dave no tengan que seguir volviendo a su casa, especialmente porque parece que no tienen ningún modo de conseguir que alguien les cubra. Lo que es aún más raro es que si Sollux estaba dispuesto a dedicarle tanto tiempo antes, entonces no lo dejaría sin motivo. Lo que sea que esté haciendo debe ser increíblemente importante para él. Sin importar cuanto te guste o deje de gustar Sollux, está claro que es una persona bastante altruista en lo que concierne a las personas que le importan.

Así que la pregunta sigue siendo: ¿qué es tan importante?

“Dudo que mi jefa vaya a decir una palabra de esto a nadie, y yo tampoco. Venga, déjame comprarte un café.” Ofreces, dándole a Rose un apretón en los hombros con el brazo que tienes a su alrededor. Te levantas y le ofreces una mano, ayudándola a levantarse cuando la coge. Su sonrisa es agradecida, aunque un poco avergonzada, crees que no deberías mencionar esto más de lo necesario, pero simplemente hacer uso de la empatía probablemente sea la mejor manera de lidiar con esto.

“Así que, ah,” Rose dice en un claro intento de cambiar de tema, “Dave dice que los dos habéis estado experimentando para el trabajo de BASIC. ¿Cómo va eso?”

“Nos estamos encontrando con algunos problemas, pero al menos sabemos qué tenemos que arreglar y nos hemos dividido bien el trabajo. Sería más fácil con tres personas, pero nos las apañamos.” Asientes.

“Nosotras vamos por la segunda parte de la ficha.” Rose te dice y tú infantilmente le sacas la lengua.

“También mencionó que vuestra sesión de estudio evolucionó y acabasteis viendo una película.” Rose señala.

“Intentó hacerme ver The Room, Rose. Es un monstruo.” Dices con un escalofrío.

“No me dijo el título de lo que visteis, solo que tiene que ver con el tiempo y que salía Justin Timberlake.” Dice. Buen trabajo dando la información relevante, Dave.

“Era _In Time_. Estuvo bien, por lo menos la película estuvo entretenida. Era un bonito romance a pesar de que no me pega mucho Justin Timberlake para un papel romántico, aunque es mejor actor de lo que es cantante.” Le dices.

“Uh huh. Pero eso debe haber sido interesante para ti, ver una película a solas con mi hermano.” Rose dice.

Ella te echa un vistazo mientras tú te la quedas mirando. Rose se inclina hacia ti, con una expresión conspiratoria en la cara.

“Especialmente dados tus… sentimientos.” Rose susurra.

“¿QUÉ SENTIMIENTOS?” Gritas. Tu voz rebota en las paredes de los edificios cercanos y la expresión malvada de Rose sólo se hace más profunda, la sensación que tienes de sentirte observado sólo crece cuando los peatones de tus alrededores se te quedan mirando, sorprendidos.

“¡No vamos a hablar de esto!” Le bufas y caminas hacia la cafetería que os gusta a Dave y a ti, quizás no sea el mejor sitio para evitar pensar en los sentimientos que definitivamente tienes por él. Rose deja el tema estar y permite que le compres un café, pero la sonrisa astuta de su cara te dice que no dejará estar el tema de Dave y tú para siempre.

Pasan varios días y cada mañana prestas mucha atención a las noticias. La tormenta que azota Japón no ha cedido ni un poco y ahora se habla mucho de lo antinatural que es. Los payasos que rodean el yacimiento han empezado a interferir directamente con los arqueólogos, cambiándoles el equipo por artículos de broma. Como represalia, la policía ha intentado arrestar a los payasos, pero parecen ser muy astutos, aunque esto ha resultado en muchos vídeos graciosos de oficiales de policía japoneses persiguiendo a payasos, solo para terminar resbalándose con pieles de plátano.

No sabes si esta es la época más oscura, pero definitivamente es la más rara.


	8. Soy un miembro de la banda nocturna

Rose y Dave siguen cambiándose las clases, ya sin tanto secretismo ahora que entiendes por qué. Pero una clase que Rose nunca se pierde es vuestra sesión semanal nocturna de ver el futuro. Habéis avanzado con lo de las hojas de té y ahora vais por-

“¡El tarot!” Tu profesora anuncia alegremente. Mientras entráis todos a la habitación, os va dando hojas de papel grapado con montones de cosas escritas en ellas, y también una cajita de cartas de tarot a cada uno.

“El tarot es uno de esos métodos de ver más allá de la percepción común que pueden ser tanto guiados por fuerzas externas como por tu propia introspección. El tarot es profundamente versátil, cada una de las setenta cartas tiene un significado principal y un significado secundario cuando están invertidas. El contexto de estos significados cambia dependiendo de cómo habéis sacado las cartas y el orden en el que las habéis puesto, todo esto os da casi infinitas posibilidades en cuanto a respuestas.” Vuestra profesora dice con entusiasmo.

Miras los papeles que te ha dado y ves que es una lista de cada carta y todos esos significados diferentes.

“Cómo ordenáis las cartas tiene significados específicos, pero la forma más fácil es sin lugar a dudas, el despliegue a tres. Pero no os dejéis engañar por su simpleza, porque es una herramienta muy versátil.” Vuestra profesora dice y dibuja tres rectángulos en la pizarra y los etiqueta como 1, 2 y 3.

“Por favor sacad vuestras barajas de sus cajas y barajadlas mientras hablo. Aseguraos de ir cambiando el sentido de las cartas mientras lo hacéis para que sea posible que salgan del derecho o invertidas cuando las echéis, pero también aseguraos de que estén todas boca abajo. En nuestra primera lectura para que os hagáis a una idea, pediremos una lectura de pasado, presente y futuro para las cartas uno, dos y tres respectivamente. Mantened la mente abierta mientras interpretáis las respuestas, primero echadlas boca abajo y luego les iréis dando la vuelta.” La profesora os instruye.

¡Oh, joder, sí, información sobre tu pasado!

Sigues barajando las cartas hasta que sientes la necesidad de parar y las pones boca abajo una a una. Después de respirar profundamente, le das la vuelta a la primera carta, la carta que representa tu pasado. La baraja que tienes es simple, son cartas azules con líneas doradas, sin más colores ni sombras.

La primera carta es El Juicio, está del revés. Girando la cabeza para verla, identificas una figura algo esquelética y con alas que sostiene una trompeta y las manos de los muertos enterradas y extendidas al cielo. Qué alegre. Compruebas tu hoja de información hasta que encuentras El Juicio y su significado invertido, ya que tu carta está del revés.

Juicio invertido – Inseguridad, falta de autoconocimiento, fallo en aprender lecciones y odio a uno mismo. Caray, pensabas que esto era tu pasado, no tu presente. Aunque… una falta de autoconocimiento ciertamente describe tu pasado. Ya sabes, del cual no te acuerdas para nada. Hm, entonces es bastante acertado.

Vale, ahora tu presente. Le das la vuelta a la carta de en medio y ves una figura en lo alto de un acantilado con un farolillo, El Ermitaño. Esta al menos está del derecho así que no tienes que torcer el cuello para verla.

El Ermitaño – Autorreflexión, introspección, contemplación, retiro, soledad, búsqueda y uno mismo. Literalmente estás tomando esta clase para averiguar quién eres, para entender tu pasado y lo que eso significa para ti. Es una lectura algo obvia en lo que respecta a tu situación, pero parece acertada. Tus ojos se desvían de nuevo al acantilado, algo sobre eso te da una sensación extraña. Hmm.

“Esto parece acertado hasta ahora.” Dices.

“Yo todavía no he visto las mías.” Rose masculla. Sus cartas están echadas pero todavía boca abajo en la mesa. Entiendes su inquietud, dado lo importante que es ver el futuro para ella, y cómo de mal fueron lo del té y lo de la Ouija para ella.

“Haz la última, tu futuro.” Rose te urge. Supones que quiere ver tus resultados para retrasar tener que mirar los suyos.

Le das la vuelta a tu última carta. La Muerte.

“Oh.” Susurras.

“No, no, la muerte puede ser una carta buena. Hasta yo se eso, búscala.” Rose te insta.

Complaciente, lo buscas en tu hoja de significados.

La Muerte – Transformación, finales, cambio, transición, dejar ir, liberación. Todo eso suena bien pero estás seguro de que no se refiere a eso. De alguna manera sabes que esto se refiere a la muerte literal, quizás veas otra vez a Aradia. Intentas apartarlo de tu mente, y después de echarle una foto rápidamente, te centras en Rose.

“Venga, dales la vuelta.” Le dices.

Rose respira profundamente, armándose de valor. Se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y alcanza su primera carta. Las suyas tienen colores vivos en la parte de atrás, al contrario que tu baraja algo más minimalista. Solo que cuando le da la vuelta, la carta está completamente en blanco por el otro lado.

“¿Qué?” Dices, en shock.

Rose le da la vuelta a la siguiente carta, en blanco. La última también está completamente vacía de ningún diseño.

“¿Te han dado una baraja rara? Mira tus cartas.” Le dices.

Rose le da la vuelta a su baraja y despliega un juego de cartas de estilo moderno, hasta puedes ver su carta para La Muerte mientras las ojea. Rose sacude la cabeza, vuelve a darles la vuelta a las cartas y las baraja de nuevo. Tú apartas las cartas en blanco a un lado y Rose echa tres cartas más boca abajo en el espacio que le has despejado.

Una por una les da la vuelta.

La primera, la segunda y la tercera están todas en blanco. No había ninguna carta en blanco en esa baraja, justo como había hojas de té en su taza hasta que intentó leerlas.

Rose se levanta de la silla tan rápido que esta cae al suelo detrás suya. Ella agarra su bolso del suelo y corre a la puerta.

“¡Rose!” La llamas, levantándote de un salto tú también.

“¿Qué sucede?” Vuestra profesora pregunta con preocupación.

“Ella- es complicado. Lo siento, tengo que irme.” Dices apurado y agarrando tus cosas.

“Coged vuestras cartas y hoja, para practicar.” Vuestra profesora de dice. Asientes, lo metes todo en tu mochila y te lanzas hacia la puerta, la cual Rose ha dejado abierta.

“¡Rose! ¡Rose, espera!” La llamas, bajando las escaleras a la carrera. Puedes oír sus pies en las escaleras algo por delante de ti. A la mierda, empiezas a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos con esperanzas de alcanzarla, pero llegáis a la plaza de delante de la torre antes de que puedas acercarte siquiera.

“¡R- ¡AGH!” Gritas muy alto a la vez que te caes hacia delante, para la protesta de tus tobillos.

Tus pies están pegados al suelo, tienes las suelas plantadas en el sitio. Pensarías que Rose lo ha hecho para evitar que la sigas si ella no te estuviera mirando sorprendida. Te levantas con torpeza e intentas levantar los pies, pero nada funciona.

“¡Rose, Rose, estoy pegado!” Exclamas, físicamente tirando de tu pierna con las manos y no consiguiendo nada.

“¿Qué has… ¿qué es eso? ¿Estás haciendo eso?” Rose pregunta y señala al suelo.

Se está formando un círculo en la piedra a tu alrededor, destellando con una luz de un morado brillante mientras te rodea. Se están grabando letras que no conoces, este es un hechizo de algún tipo.

“No soy yo, esa no es mi magia.” Susurras, horrorizado.

“¿Puedes salir del círculo? Agarra mi mano.” Rose te insta y extiende las manos.

Temblando intentas alcanzarla, pero es difícil romper los bordes del círculo, parece como si estuvieras intentando empujar tu brazo por melaza. Las manos de Rose se aferran a tu antebrazo, ella clava los pies en el suelo y empieza a tirar para intentar sacarte de ahí.

“¿Qué idioma es ese? ¿Qué está haciendo?” Preguntas, aterrorizado.

“No lo reconozco, sólo- ¡UGH!” Rose aprieta los dientes y tira más fuerte de tu brazo.

Debajo de ti las escrituras parecen pararse, habiendo completado el círculo. Las palabras están temblando y fallando ligeramente, algo que no te da mucha confianza para nada. De repente todo es movimiento. El viento azota a tu alrededor y sientes las uñas de Rose arañar tu brazo. Gritas y te sacudes con el corazón en la garganta mientras el mundo se precipita a tu alrededor.

Todo falla, el hechizo se está cortocircuitando y de repente estás cayendo. No caes mucho, gracias a Dios, pero cuando aterrizas te duele todo. Te fuerzas a erguirte mientras el shock de un frío repentino te inunda, se te entrecorta el aliento cuando respiras un aire tan gélido y enrarecido que duele. El sol brilla en el horizonte, al contrario de cómo estaba en la noche que acabas de dejar.

Y menudo horizonte es ese.

Te levantas tambaleante y te quedas mirando a tus alrededores. Estás en el pico de una montaña, el punto más alto hasta donde te alcanza la vista. Hundido hasta las rodillas en nieve. El cielo es imposible y profundamente azul a tu alrededor, los picos blancos por la nieve de las montañas a tu alrededor se ven en la distancia y destellan con brillo abrasador. Observando más tu área inmediata, puedes ver telas sueltas en la nieve, banderas de países abandonadas aquí y a lo lejos jurarías que estás viendo la curvatura de la Tierra.

“Oh Dios, oh joder.” Siseas, abrazándote a ti mismo fuertemente.

Esa carta, El Ermitaño, tenía a un hombre en lo alto de un acantilado y ese acantilado te llamó la atención por algún motivo. Ya, bueno, mirando ahora a tu alrededor, crees que sabes por qué. Estás intentando no pensar en cómo la siguiente carta que sacaste fue La Muerte, una muerte que te parecía mucho más literal que metafórica.

Estás en lo alto de una montaña que bien podría ser el Everest y definitivamente no estás vestido para este tiempo para nada, ni siquiera tienes nada en tu mochila que te pudiera ayudar en esta situación. Esperanzado, te apresuras a sacar tu móvil pero, como era de esperar, no hay cobertura aquí arriba.

Joder. ¡JODER!

Vale, te estás congelando, te vas a morir congelado. Vas a ver a Aradia otra vez porque te vas a morir. ¿No puedes bajarte de esta montaña sin caer hacia tu muerte? Quizás puedas bajar un poco pero no puedes escalar todo el camino hasta abajo antes de morir de hipotermia. Al menos si te quedas en la cima alguien encontrará tu cadáver.

¿Quién cojones está intentando matarte haciendo esto?

“Joder, ¡JODER!” Gritas. Las lágrimas te recorren las mejillas, congelándose antes de poder caer de tu cara.

Si no haces nada estás seguro de que vas a morir, así que tienes que pensar en algo, LO QUE SEA para intentarlo. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Morirte? ¡Pues te vas a morir igualmente así que más te vale intentar algo! Maldita sea, si sólo tuvieras aquí a Sollux entonces él podría teletransportarte a casa. Pero no está aquí y no puedes llamarle porque tu móvil no tiene cobertura y dudas que Rose sepa dónde has acabado de todos modos. Y tampoco es que tengas su teléfono así que tendrías que hablar con alguien más si pudieras hacer llamadas, lo cual no puedes hacer.

Te remangas y te miras el brazo, el trato que hiciste con Sollux brilla suavemente cuando lo observas. Te quedan tres preguntas, si preguntas él tiene que responderlas… ¿verdad? ¿Pero y si no está aquí para oírlas? Ya te ha evitado antes para que no le preguntes, pero eso no significa que no puedas preguntar y obligarlo a responderte incluso si no está aquí. Eso no estaba especificado, ¿no? Si te esfuerzas al máximo para que te escuche y él no te responde, entonces está violando el contrato, cuanto menos eso debería llamar su atención, ¿verdad?

O si no lo hace te morirás aquí arriba igualmente, pero al menos habrás intentado algo.

Presionas tus doloridos dedos contra tu brazo helado, justo encima de las escrituras demoníacas. Intentas pensar en activar la magia como lo hiciste con los hechizos que ya has hecho antes. Abres la boca y por primera vez en tu vida, dejas que salga de tu interior todo el poder de tu voz.

“¡SOLLUX CAPTOR, ESTA ES UNA PREGUNTA DE CONTRATO!” Gritas a pleno pulmón, tu voz rebota por las montañas y acantilados como la ira de un dios.

“¡DIME COMO SALIR DE ESTA PUTA MONTAÑA!” Gritas y escuchas el eco de tu propia voz.

Nadie responde, pues claro, porque nadie está aquí. Bien podrías haber acojonado a algunos montañistas en algún área de por aquí pero ese es su problema, no el tuyo.

Te hincas los dedos en la piel, visualizando tirar del mismo contrato.

“¡RESPÓNDEME!” Exiges.

Algo te recorre la sangre, siseando donde entra en contacto con las escrituras demoníacas y sientes algo ceder. Hay un destello de azul y rojo y un grito de sorpresa cuando algo aterriza en la nieve a tu lado. El alivio y la fatiga hacen que caigas de rodillas cuando ves a Sollux erguirse de repente en la nieve, claramente impactado al haber sido traído hasta aquí.

“¡¿Por qué tú- ¡¿Dónde es- ¿Karkat?” Sollux balbucea.

Tiene sangre por toda la cara. No es suya, no es dorada como su sangre, sino roja como la tuya. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y aterrorizados cuando mira alrededor.

“¿Qué has hecho? ¡No puedo estar aquí, tengo que irme!” Sollux dice, levantándose de un salto.

“¡Llévame contigo, me moriré aquí!” Le ruegas.

“¿Qué?” Sollux dice y mira a vuestro alrededor, ¿no se había dado cuenta de dónde estáis? ¿No había registrado la muerte segura por hipotermia que te espera en unos minutos?

“¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Tú eres… ugh, ¡SLICK VEN AQUÍ, ME LO DEBES!” Sollux grita al aire, pero su voz no hace eco como la tuya. Su camiseta está rota y desgarrada, y también está manchada de sangre. Crees que estás empezando a delirar del frío.

Sollux tira de tu camiseta hasta levantarte, mira por encima de tu hombro y entonces sin siquiera un momento de duda, te empuja de la montaña. Gritas cuando caes, apenas pillando el atisbo de luz bicolor cuando Sollux se marcha. Una puerta se desdibuja y apenas eres capaz de distinguir la cara sorprendida de Picas Slick mientras caes en picado por su lado.

Caes y caes, chocando con ventanas y puertas hasta que la física te informa que abajo ya no es abajo, sino atrás. El mundo se reorienta a tu alrededor y empiezas a caer en un ángulo diferente hasta chocar contra duro acero, crees que has caído en un giro de noventa grados.

Gruñes y te quedas ahí tirado un momento o dos mientras te ubicas. Primero de todo, ya no te estás muriendo congelado, pero te duele todo. Segundo, cuando vuelvas a ver a Sollux le vas a pegar tal guantazo que se reirá por el otro lado de la cara cuando hayas acabado con él. Tercero de todo, te das cuenta de que te estás moviendo.

Te incorporas para encontrarte con que estás encima de un suelo acanalado de metal, o quizás esa no sea la palabra correcta, es ese relieve que usan en los suelos de los almacenes para que la gente no se resbale. Hay una barandilla negra a tu izquierda y una pared a tu derecha. Más allá de la barandilla puedes ver el cielo abierto, pareces estar viajando a través de una ciudad gris, y a juzgar por las vías del tren que se alejan de ti rápidamente, resulta que estás en un tren. Debes haberte caído y aterrizado en la parte abierta de la cola de un tren, de las que sólo has visto en las películas.

“No me jodas.” Gruñes y te levantas con un cierto esfuerzo.

¿Dónde ESTÁS?

En un tren, ya. Más allá del tren la ciudad tiene una apariencia extraña, los edificios son todos en una escala de grises, de colores oscuros y tristes y hay sombras negras que parecen pertenecer más en un tebeo que ante tus propios ojos. La realidad no está sombreada así. El cielo por encima de ti es infinitamente negro sin ninguna estrella, ni luna ni sol a la vista. Farolas estilizadas pasan rápidamente por tu lado y coches anticuados se alinean en el tráfico de las calles.

Estás en algún lugar muy lejos de casa.

Girándote, ves una puerta hacia el interior del tren y, sin tener otro lugar a donde ir, la abres con cuidado y entras dentro. El vagón del tren también es de esa rara escala de grises, junto con la gente de su interior, todo parece salido de una película en blanco y negro y tú eres lo único aquí con algún color. El tren en sí es discordantemente antiguo, sin ser de ninguna fecha específica que tú puedas determinar. Y a pesar de todo esto, la gente del vagón está vestida con ropa moderna, si no fuera por sus ojos completamente blancos y sus colores grises no los mirarías dos veces si caminaras por su lado en la calle.

No quieres llamar la atención, así que caminas por el tren casualmente como si pertenecieras a este sitio o supieras lo que estás haciendo. Mirando al mapa del tren, ves que pone «Expreso a Ciudad Nocturna» junto a una lista de paradas que no significan nada para ti.

Mirando a tu alrededor, ves a un hombre agarrado a una barandilla con la expresión aburrida que tienen todos los pasajeros del mundo.

“Perdone, ¿sabe cuál es la siguiente parada?” Le preguntas en voz baja.

El hombre se gira para mirarte, y sus inquietantes ojos blancos te observan.

“¿Nuevo por aquí?” Te pregunta secamente.

“Si… si, no tengo ni idea-” Empiezas pero el hombre levanta la mano para pararte.

“No es mi problema. La siguiente parada es la Plaza Terrier Escocés, justo aquí, ¿ves?” El hombre dice, levantando el brazo para señalar al mapa ante ti.

Deberías mirar pero no puedes. Cuando se mueve, la chaqueta de su traje se descoloca y puedes ver el agujero de bala en su pecho que había estado anteriormente escondido por la solapa de su chaqueta.

“Vale, gracias, señor, voy a irme por ahí ahora.” Dices con voz aguda y te alejas.

Tu tercera carta fue La Muerte, ese hombre está muerto y según miras a los otros pasajeros a tu alrededor, ves un número desproporcionado de ancianos, unos cuantos a quienes heridas visibles les aparecen en el cuerpo cuando los miras. Están todos muertos. Estás donde sea que los muertos van.

Corres al siguiente vagón y ves que hay aún más gente muerta ahí también, estos simplemente no parecen estar prestándote mucha atención. Te imaginas que mezclarte con la multitud es tu mejor opción y adoptas una actitud de pasajero aburrido al lado de las puertas, agarrándote a un pasamanos mientras lo flipas en silencio.

Tú no estás muerto, ¿no? Sollux te empujó de la montaña pero definitivamente pasaste por una puerta de camino hasta aquí, y también por varias ventanas. Estás bastante seguro de que estás vivo. Comprobar que tienes pulso en público parece tonto, pero te imaginas que si agarras el pasamanos con la fuerza suficiente, sentirás tu pulso en las puntas de los dedos. No estás muerto. Vale, no muerto pero definitivamente en el más allá. ¿Y ahora qué? Tu primera misión debería ser ir a algún lugar apartado para poder entrar en pánico y planear qué hacer en privado, nada te asegura que no te puedas morir aquí, y ser la única persona viva de los alrededores es probablemente una mala idea. ¿Y si alguien tratara de robarte la vida o algo? Será mejor disimular por aquí.

El tren se para y os bajáis tú y unos cuantos más. Para tu alivio, no hay torniquetes para pasar los billetes y eres capaz de dejar la estación sin problema, saliendo a la ciudad en sí. Esta ciudad, Ciudad Nocturna si el nombre del tren te dice algo, es extrañamente tan blanca y negra como todo lo que has visto hasta ahora. Todo tiene un estilo muy noir, pero a pesar de eso puedes ver negocios montados con gente en ellos, peatones paseando por ahí, cosas normales.

Encuentras un parque con hierba gris y te apresuras a llegar a un árbol negro con las hojas del color de la medianoche. No hay brisa aquí, el aire está imposiblemente quieto y… bueno, muerto. Pero lo más importante es que ya estás solo, hay alguna gente a lo lejos, pero nadie cerca de ti.

Vale, vale, tienes que pensar. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Primero y más importante, no estás muerto pero todos los demás aquí parecen estarlo. Segundo, Sollux te empujó de una montaña a este espacio y llamó a Picas Slick para que abriera una puerta hasta aquí. Picas Slick es un psicopompo y dado que esta gente parece estar muerta, sólo puedes asumir que aquí es a dónde va la gente cuando muere.

Este no es ningún más allá del que hayas oído hablar nunca, para ninguna religión. Esto no es ni el cielo ni el infierno, no son los salones del Valhalla, no es el paraíso y no cruzaste el río Estigio para llegar aquí. Así que, ¿dónde ESTÁS? O mejor: ¿cómo estar no aquí? O si prefieres no destrozar la gramática con el pánico: ¿cómo vuelves a casa?

Sacas tu móvil y no te sorprende ver que aquí tampoco hay cobertura. ¿Quizás puedas intentar llamar a Sollux otra vez como hiciste antes? No quieres gritar así que esta vez cuando presionas los dedos contra tu brazo y le llamas, lo haces con voz normal.

Un sonido desafinado te llena la cabeza, rebotando por tu cráneo y haciendo que te rechinen los dientes. Te toma un momento pero te das cuenta de que es como el sonido que hace un teléfono cuando intentas llamar a un número imposible. El equivalente mágico de «por favor cuelgue e inténtelo otra vez». No hay cobertura aquí y supones que eso también va para las conexiones demoníacas. Eso respalda la teoría de que donde sea que estés no es el infierno.

Vale, no puedes pedir ayuda, no puedes hacer que Sollux venga aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Podrías intentar encontrar a alguien al cargo, incluso intentar encontrar a Picas Slick, pedirles que te lleven de vuelta al mundo real ya que no estás muerto y no deberías estar aquí todavía. Es posible que arreglen ese problema matándote, pero literalmente no tienes otra manera de salir de aquí. Por supuesto, si encuentras cualquier otra oportunidad para salir, la cogerás, pero por ahora pedir ayuda sea probablemente tu mejor opción.

De acuerdo, vale, sí, sólo tienes que ir a hablar con gente. Gente muerta. Sé tranqui al respecto. Puedes ir de tranqui.

Caminas fuera del parque como una persona normal que no está de ninguna manera super tensa sobre todo esto. Pasas a la gente por la calle, quienes están casualmente viviendo sus vidas después de la muerte como si no pasara nada. Pasas por delante de una cafetería y ves que el personal de su interior no es humano para nada. Tienen el mismo aspecto que Picas Slick, su piel es de una especie de quitina negra como la de los insectos. Están llevándoles bebidas a los clientes, quienes están sentados a sus mesas comiendo y bebiendo como si estuvieran vivos. ¿Necesitan comer si están muertos?

“Oh, guau.” Una mujer exclama cerca de ti.

Te giras para mirarla. Puede que tenga treinta y tantos años, y lleva puesta una pulsera identificativa de hospital en una muñeca, no sabes qué la mató pero parece algo enferma. Aunque tampoco es que eso parezca molestarla ahora. Pero más importante que eso es el hecho de que ella tiene colores como tú. No es su piel ni su pelo, sino más bien escrituras de un rojo brillante alrededor de su cuello y por encima de sus ojos.

“Tú eres como yo.” Ella dice, señalándote.

“¿Qué?” Dejas escapar.

“Tu cara, es como la mía, con las cosas escritas.” Explica y hace un gesto hacia su cara. Te toma un segundo pero registras su acento.

“Eres de Georgia.” Dices tontamente.

“¿Sí?” Dice, aparentemente indiferente al respecto.

“…Espera, ¿qué dices de mi cara?” Preguntas, finalmente asimilando sus palabras.

“Es como la mía, mira.” Ella dice e indica al escaparate detrás de sí. Te acercas y ves tu cara ligeramente reflejada en el cristal, hay escrituras brillantes por toda tu cara.

“¿Qué cojones? Eso no estaba ahí antes, ¿qué es?” Susurras horrorizado.

“No lo sé, hay unos cuantos con esas cosas por aquí. La mayoría no se acuerdan de quién solían ser, pero no todos ellos. Todo el mundo tiene un poco de escritura en ellos, cuanta más tienes, más pareces no saber quién fuiste antes de hace cinco años. No es frecuente ver a alguien con tanto como tú.” Continúa.

Necesitas… necesitas encontrar un espejo.

“Tengo que irme.” Dices rápidamente y te vas.

Ahora que sabes lo que estás buscando, no te toma mucho tiempo encontrar una tienda de ropa. Coges algunas prendas de ropa grises y te metes en un probador. No tienes ninguna intención de comprar nada, sólo necesitas el espejo. Estás cubierto de escrituras.

No reconoces las letras para nada y estás jodidamente seguro de que no las puedes leer, pero esto definitivamente es magia. Es una larga cinta de texto brillante que parece enrollarse a tu alrededor. Arbitrariamente, empiezas desde tu sien izquierda y la sigues. El camino que traza pasa sobre tus ojos, literalmente por encima de tus globos oculares, y la mera idea de eso te hace sentir algo enfermo, siendo sincero. Entonces va a tu otra sien, pasa por el lado de tu cara, alrededor de tu cuello y después baja por el cuello de tu jersey.

Te toma un momento liberarte de tu chaqueta y tu jersey, pero cuando te paras ahí sin camiseta en frente del espejo ves más texto. La cinta de texto rojo que venía desde tu cuello sigue por encima de tu hombro y te cruza los omóplatos, te rodea el pecho, cambia de sentido y sube para encontrarse con el otro lado del circuito, de nuevo en tu sien izquierda.

Por encima de tu corazón, sin estar conectado a nada más, hay un símbolo. Si giras la cabeza es un sesenta y nueve en números. No romanos, sólo 69. Eso también es rojo pero parece ser de una tonalidad diferente que el otro texto en ti.

“Qué cojones.” Susurras.

Sacas tu móvil y echas una foto, te giras y echas otra en cada lado y una de tu espalda. De hecho… no estás seguro de que confíes en tu móvil para mantener esa información, así que sacas tu libreta y un lápiz de tu mochila de contención y, mirándote la sien, empiezas a copiar los símbolos directamente. Por supuesto con el tema del espejo estarán todos al revés, pero puedes darles la vuelta luego. Quieres saber qué cojones dicen en ti. Te toma un tiempo y bastante contorsionismo, pero lo consigues.

No tienes ni idea de lo que significa nada de esto, y supones que no importará sin no consigues salir de aquí pero aparentemente eres un optimista encubierto si estás planeando usar esta información luego. Luego implica que vas a salir de esta.

Aun así, esta tiene que ser la cosa que está jodiéndote la memoria si lo que esa mujer dice es verdad. Ahora que sabes que está ahí y tienes lo que dice por escrito, podrías ser capaz de revertirlo. ¡Podrías recuperar la memoria!

…Si consigues salir de aquí.

Guardas tu libreta y piensas. ¿Qué deberías hacer ahora? Supones que predijiste esto, pero no puedes predecir tu camino fuera de aquí, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Con la mano en tu mochila, silenciosamente llamas la baraja de cartas del tarot y la hoja que las explica todas. El único despliegue que pudiste aprender en clase fue el despliegue a tres, que funcionaba para una lectura pasado/presente/futuro, pero sabes cómo has llegado aquí y dónde estás. Quieres más detalles acerca de cómo salir. Seguramente si le preguntas específicamente cómo salir de aquí, te dará información que ayude, ¿no?

Barajas las cartas e intentas despejar la mente. ¿Cómo sales de este plano de la realidad y vuelves a casa? Echas las cartas boca abajo en el suelo, una, dos, tres.

Primera carta, La Muerte. Bueno… ya sabes el significado de esa y sospechas que literalmente se refiere a este sitio, supones que esa es sólo el contexto. Segunda carta, El Dos de Espadas. Huh, esa no es una de las cartas principales, ¿no? Es una de las que serían un número normal en una baraja de cartas corriente, ¿verdad? Escaneas la lista.

El Dos de Espadas – Encrucijada, decisiones difíciles, callejón sin salida, negación, información oculta.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Tus ojos recorren la carta azul con detalles dorados. Tiene una mujer sentada con dos espadas y los ojos vendados. ¿Significa esto que vas a encontrarte en una encrucijada, quizás con la propia Muerte? Esperas que no, esa no es una pelea en la que apostarías por ti para ganar.

Le das la vuelta a la última carta. El Colgado. Dios, ¿son estas cartas siempre tan alegres? En la carta hay un hombre colgado boca abajo de un tobillo, con la otra pierna cruzada libremente. Un halo de luz rodea su cabeza y no sabes si está muerto o simplemente tiene los ojos cerrados en calma. Consultas tu hoja de información.

El Colgado – Sacrificio, espera, incertidumbre, falta de dirección, perspectiva, reflexión.

Falta de dirección, espera e incertidumbre ciertamente describen tu situación actual, pero eso no era lo que estabas preguntando. Querías saber cómo salir. Esa pregunta por supuesto presupone que saldrás alguna vez, pero vas a ignorar esa posible cagada lingüística por ahora. Mira las cosas con perspectiva, Karkat, ¿qué significa esto?

Muerte, puede ser tanto un cambio metafórico como la de verdad. El Dos de Espadas, una encrucijada o una elección, así que quizás tienes que tomar la decisión de salir. Finalmente El Colgado, sacrificio.

Esto no suena a buen futuro para ti.

Después de un momento de duda, recoges tus cosas y sales del probador. Cuando vuelves a la calle de fuera, reevalúas la situación. Todavía nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no estás muerto, la mujer con la que hablaste fuera de la cafetería sólo comentó lo del hechizo que está por todo tu cuerpo, no acerca de lo vivo que estás. Eso te da más probabilidades de que la gente no se de cuenta de lo que eres a primera vista, pero igual seguiría siendo más sensato evitar a la gente si puedes.

Si Picas Slick es un psicopompo que trae a la gente aquí, entonces ubicarlo es tu mejor opción para salir, ¿pero cómo lo encuentras? Necesitas información.

No vas a encontrar información a la salida de una tienda de ropa, así que empiezas a andar. El sitio está lleno de negocios pero por lo general parecen estar regentados por las personitas de caparazón negro que viste antes, hay algunos sitios en los que parece que hay humanos trabajando, pero son sitios que asumirías que fueron la pasión de alguien en vida. Hay una peluquería abierta por ahí y hace un rato pasaste por un salón de tatuajes regentado por un humano. Todo el mundo parece estar haciendo mucho de nada, la gente está holgazaneando, hablando, matando el tiempo. Algunos están jugando a juegos de cartas y cosas así. Un grupo de niños están dándole patadas a un balón en un callejón y cuando te das cuenta de que todos aquí están muertos menos tú, sólo hace que te duela el corazón verlos.

Después de andar vagando un rato por la aparente ciudad sin fin, pasas por delante de una caja con periódicos dentro. Afortunadamente no necesita dinero, lo cual es bueno porque no sabes qué moneda usan en este sitio. O quizás no usan dinero para nada. ¿Qué es lo que se dice? ¿No te lo puedes llevar contigo?

Sacas un periódico y te sientas en la acera a leerlo.

La Gaceta de Ciudad Nocturna es un periódico muy raro, curiosamente parece hablar de eventos que en las mentes de la gente pasaron hace una semana y no están muy seguros. Todas las noticias citan recién llegados a la ciudad acordándose de cosas que pudieron ver en vida o que escucharon antes de morir, es como este sitio recibe noticias del mundo exterior. Eso como que tiene sentido en cierto modo.

Aparte de eso el periódico está lleno de publicidad y comunicados. La gente anuncia grupos para jugar a deportes, juegos, clases de teatro, todo tipo de cosas para pasar el rato. Hay gente buscándose entre sí dentro del periódico, poniendo su nombre, de dónde son y otra persona ya muerta con la que están intentando reencontrarse. Es como una página de conexiones perdidas muy mórbida.

Metida dentro del periódico, hay una pequeña hoja impresa tamaño A5, alguien ha añadido algo a la gaceta.

¡¡¡¡¡¡PERIODISMO DE VERDAD!!!!!!  
  
YA HAN PASADO 2115 DÍAS DESDE QUE A NADIE LE HAYA SIDO PERMITIDO AVANZAR DESDE CIUDAD NOCTURNA, PM NO HA DIRIGIDO A NADIE A NINGUNA PARTE Y NUESTROS NÚMEROS EMPIEZAN A ACUMULARSE. CUANDO ESTE REPORTERO ENTREVISTÓ A POST MORTEM POR QUÉ ERA ESTO, ELLA COMENTÓ: “¡¿Cómo cojones has entrado aquí?! ¡Lárgate!” Y ATACÓ A ESTE BUEN REPORTERO CON UNA ESCOBA. ¡¡¡¡CLARAMENTE ESTA ES UNA TAPADERA DEL NIVEL MÁS ALTO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEBEN CONTINUAR LAS INVESTIGACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Estrechas los ojos a la página. Nadie en sus cabales usa tantos signos de exclamación.

Aun así, Picas Slick dijo que ya no trabajaba, ¿y si su trabajo no es traer a la gente aquí sino llevarlos desde aquí a donde sea que tienen que ir después? Eso convertiría a Ciudad Nocturna en una especie de limbo. Haciendo las cuentas mentalmente, te das cuenta de que ese número de días es algo superior a cinco años, supones que está más cerca de seis, ya que el aniversario del Acontecimiento se está acercando. Más de cinco años de gente muriendo y aparentemente sin tener a dónde ir. El motivo por el que no estáis hasta las cejas de fantasmas es porque están todos aquí.

Quizás esa tal PM podría indicarte cómo salir de aquí, al menos ella parece estar lo suficientemente al cargo como para merecer una entrevista de este supuesto reportero. No estás seguro de cómo de fiable es dicho reportero si tienen que imprimir sus propias noticias y meterlas manualmente en los periódicos, pero no tienes más pistas, así que no puedes ser quisquilloso. Metes el periódico en tu mochila junto con la adición y te levantas otra vez, vas a tener que pedir direcciones.

Hay dos señores mayores sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas en la terraza de un bar al otro lado de la calle. Parecen bastante amables así que te armas de valor y te diriges hacia ellos.

“Perdonen.” Dices cuando te acercas a su mesa. Ambos hombres te miran, uno instintivamente acercándose las cartas un poco más al pecho, como si sospechara que esto es una estratagema por parte del otro para hacer trampa y verle las cartas.

“¿Qué pasa, hijo?” Pregunta el hombre a tu derecha, quien no es tan neurótico con sus cartas.

“Estoy algo perdido, acabo de llegar. ¿Podrían darme indicaciones para llegar a, uh, PM? ¿Post Mortem?” Preguntas dubitativamente, no estás familiarizado con los términos que estás usando y básicamente estás dando palos de ciego, pero es todo lo que tienes.

Los dos hombres comparten una mirada sorprendida y vuelven a mirarte.

“¿No has ido allí ni te han dado número todavía? ¿Cómo te las has apañado?” El hombre más paranoico pregunta.

“Como he dicho, acabo de llegar y me he perdido un poco. Obviamente necesito que me den un número, ja, por supuesto.” Mientes entre dientes mientras les diriges lo que esperas que sea una sonrisa confiable y no un rictus facial digno de un lunático.

“Tienes que coger el tren o un taxi a la calle principal y la oficina de salidas está bastante bien señalizada una vez allí.” El primer hombre explica.

“La estación de trenes está por allí.” El otro añade, señalando a la dirección por la que has venido.

Has atraído algo de atención de los otros clientes fuera del bar y eso no te entusiasma mucho, así que tu plan es agradecérselo a los dos hombres, decir adiós y largarte. Es un plan genial.

Oh, bueno.

“Hey, espera un minuto. Si tú estás muerto mi nombre es Shirley, amigo.” Un hombre dice, levantándose de un salto. Tiene la misma pinta que los tíos escarabajo negros, excepto que es blanco como la nieve, lleva un sombrero de fieltro y una gabardina blancos.

“Hola, Shirley Amigo, encantado de conocerte.” Uno de los hombres dice con una sonrisa satisfecha y el otro se empieza a desternillar.

“¿Qué? No, cierra el pico, ¡está VIVO!” El hombre pálido suelta y te señala.

“¿No es solo que es nuevo?” El segundo hombre dice frunciendo el ceño.

“No, definitivamente está vivo. ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?! ¡No deberías estar aquí!” El hombre del sombrero insiste.

“Bueno, veréis, puedo explicarme. Si sólo-” Ni siquiera llegas al final de tu explicación, empiezas a correr tan rápido como puedes en mitad de la frase. Tu destino es la estación de trenes, si puedes volver ahí quizás puedas salir de aquí.

“¡Alto ahí! ¡Chicos, tenemos un fugitivo! ¡Uno vivo!” El hombre grita, persiguiéndote.

Echas un vistazo por encima de tu hombro y ves que está gritando en un walkie-talkie mientras corre, jodidamente fantástico.

“No, uno vivo de verdad. ¡UNA PERSONA VIVA! ¡Repórtalo!” El hombre grita, discutiendo con alguien por la conexión.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no es bueno. ¡Esto no es nada bueno!

Mueves el culo por las calles grises de Ciudad Nocturna con el hombre del sombrero en los talones. Por desgracia, el cardio nunca ha sido lo tuyo y no llegas muy lejos antes de que te haga un placaje. Patináis dolorosamente por las calles adoquinadas y gritas cuando él tira de tus brazos y te los coloca tras la espalda. Frío metal te rodea las muñecas.

“Pensaste que podrías jugársela al viejo Problem Sleuth, ¿eh?” El hombre se ríe en tu oreja.

“No, siendo que no tengo ni idea de quién coño eres.” Le siseas.

“Bueno, te lo acabo de contar. Mi nombre es Problem Sleuth y soy el mejor detective que hay en esta ciudad.” Se jacta y se levanta, llevándote con él.

“Y yo que pensaba que tu nombre era Shirley.” Mascullas. Miras de reojo al hombre enfadado y consideras los pros y contras de darle un codazo en la cara e intentar apostarlo a una carrera otra vez. Ahora estás esposado así que eso te retrasará y hará que parezcas increíblemente sospechoso, pero dudas que quieras ir a donde sea que este tío quiere llevarte.

“¡Mi nombre no es Shirley!” Problem Sleuth insiste, gritando.

Le miras de arriba abajo, no crees que sea solo la naturaleza blanca y negra de este sitio, este tío genuinamente parece estar presentándose a una audición para una de esas películas antiguas de detectives.

“¿Qué clase de detective eres tú de todos modos? Parece como si intentaras ser algún tipo de as, capullo.” Le bufas.

“¿Qué? No, ese es otro tío.” Problem Sleuth dice, claramente confundido.

“¿Qué?” Dices, ahora tan confundido como él.

“Ace Dick, es otro detective. Yo soy Problem Sleuth, él es Ace Dick.” El tío explica.

“Esta es sin duda la conversación más tonta que he tenido en mi vida.” Gruñes. ¿Cómo te ha pasado esto? Si alguna vez sales de aquí vivo, vas a estrangular a Sollux por esto.

“¡Ya, una vida que no deberías seguir viviendo! ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando no estás muerto, hmm? ¿Pensaste que podías colarte aquí dentro o algo, eh? ¿Es eso lo que pensabas?” Problem Sleuth te acusa y te sacude un poco por el brazo sólo para enfatizar sus palabras.

“¡No! No siquiera tenía intención de venir aquí, ni quiero estar aquí. ¡Quiero irme a casa!” Insistes.

“Eso es lo que quieres que piense.” El detective tontainas bufa.

“Mira, ¿hay alguien con más rango con quien pueda hablar sobre salir de aquí? ¿Alguien con cerebro, quizás?” Preguntas, esperanzado.

“Claro que lo hay, IP está llevando esto hasta lo más alto.” Problem Sleuth dice, petulante.

“¿Investigador Privado?” Preguntas.

No deberías haber preguntado.

“Inspector Pickle. Es decir, él es un investigador privado, pero también lo soy yo. Y también lo es Ace Dick.” Problem Sleuth explica.

“Que alguien me mate de una puta vez.” Gruñes.

“Yo puedo arreglar eso.”

Problem Sleuth se gira y te arrastra con él para que estés cara a cara con Aradia. La ves mucho más clara cuando estás en la misma realidad que ella. Su piel es gris, sus ojos son amarillos y rojos y tiene unos cuernos amarillentos saliéndole de la cabeza. Aparte de ti, ella es la única cosa aquí con algo de color.

“¡Jefa! ¡He atrapado a-” Problem Sleuth empieza pero una mirada de Aradia lo hace callar.

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Karkat?” Aradia te pregunta, su voz peligrosamente baja.

Ella sabe tu nombre. Pero también es que ella es La Muerte, así que ¿por qué no lo sabría? Joder, esa carta de La Muerte que sacaste era MUY literal.

“No quiero estar aquí, ni siquiera termino de entender dónde es «aquí». Sólo quiero volver a Salem.” Le cuentas, apenas evitando decir que quieres volver por donde viniste. No tienes ningún deseo de que te suelten otra vez en lo alto del monte Everest.

“¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No deberías ser capaz de llegar aquí para nada.” Aradia dice rígidamente.

Abres la boca y titubeas. Sollux es su ex y dudas que mencionarlo vaya a ir bien para ti, así que puedes… evitarlo, quizás.

“Estaba saliendo de clase y algo me invocó, creo que el hechizo falló porque acabé en el lo alto del Everest. Entonces me caí por una puerta y creo que unas cuantas ventanas y aterricé en un tren aquí.” Le dices, omitiendo tanto a Sollux como a Slick.

Aradia no parece estar impresionada por tu explicación y chasquea los dedos. Hay un brote de oscuridad y Picas Slick sale dando traspiés. Sus ojos recaen sobre ti y su expresión pasa a ser una de alivio, al menos hasta que ve a Aradia. Es el cambio de semblante más rápido que has visto en tu vida, desde «oh sí» a «oh no».

“Aaah, jefa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?” Slick pregunta, su sonrisa congelada en su cara.

“¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?” Aradia pregunta, señalándote.

“¿Quién? ¿Problem Sleuth? Probablemente mediante un episodio sexo decepcionante entre sus padres, sin duda una tradición familiar que le ha sido pasada.” Picas Slick responde tranquilamente.

“¡Puedo OÍRTE, Slick!” Problem Sleuth gruñe por encima de tu hombro.

“Oye mira, igual aún podemos convertirte en detective si estás así de agudo.” Picas Slick sonríe maliciosamente.

“¡Suficiente flirteo negro! ¡¿Cómo ha llegado Karkat hasta aquí?!” Aradia interrumpe. Durante medio segundo ves el blanco de su cráneo a través de su piel.

“¿Por qué no le preguntamos al detective? Como sabe tanto y to’ eso.” Picas Slick dice, esquivo.

El viento aúlla por las calles de Ciudad Nocturna, doblando la esquina y precipitándose sobre ti. La brisa, la primera que has sentido en esta ciudad, se arremolina a tu alrededor en un túnel de aire prieto que te alborota el pelo.

“¿Qué? No, ¿cómo puede-” Aradia dice con incredulidad.

El viento se levanta y aparta a Problem Sleuth de ti de un empujón, haciendo que el hombre tropiece y se caiga al suelo. En el mismo segundo en el que él está lejos de ti, una luz rosa fucsia se desliza a través de los adoquines y te rodea. También hay un brillo dorado entre las piedras, inundándolo todo y de repente, en un destello dorado brillante, aparece Sollux entre los otros y tú.

“¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Tú tampoco tienes permitido el acceso y no quiero verte después de la mierda con la que saliste!” Aradia le ladra furiosa a Sollux.

“Lo siento, AA. Pero no me voy a quedar mucho rato.” Sollux dice. Él pasa a mirarte a ti y parece observarte un momento.

“Esta es magia muy poderosa y va a requerir un pequeño sacrificio para conseguir la potencia suficiente para sacarte de aquí. Así que no te alteres, soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“El hecho de que necesites recordarme eso no hace que- ¡OH JODER!” Gritas cuando Sollux de repente saca dos espadas de la nada. Una de un blanco puro y la otra de un brillante carmesí. Dos espadas… ¡El Dos de Espadas!

“¡Sollux, no!” Le ruegas pero antes de que puedas acercarte más, él ya se ha atravesado el pecho con ambas.

“No te puedes quedar aquí sólo porque estás muerto unos segundos.” Aradia dice rígidamente.

Sollux gorgotea algo y se desploma a tus pies. Tus manos están atadas así que no hay nada que puedas hacer, pero te agachas con él igualmente.

“Sollux, Sollux, por favor- ¡venga, despierta!” Le suplicas.

Solluz parece volver derretirse en otro líquido, las espadas desapareciendo con él y mientras se convierte en líquido por completo, la luz rosa del círculo a tu alrededor se vuelve de un brillante abrasador.

Se le da la vuelta a todo tu mundo y te caes hacia un lado. Gruñes, sientes como si alguien te hubiera pegado en la cabeza con un bate, y quizás con algunos clavos en él.

“¡Karkat!”

“Espera, ¿dónde está Sollux?”

“Justo ahí.”

Abres los ojos y ves a una mujer agachada en el borde del círculo mirándote, sus ojos son de un rosa vibrante y su cara se parece bastante tirando a mucho a Rose y a Dave.

“¿Es este a quien queríais de vuelta? Él no es humano, lo sabíais, ¿verdad?” La mujer pregunta.

“Sí, lo sabemos, es Karkat. ¿Podemos entrar ahí, por favor?” Rose pregunta, acercándose a la mujer.

“Pero Sollux-” Dave protesta.

“Está bieeeeeeen.” La mujer mayor insiste y se lame el pulgar. Lo frota contra una línea en el suelo y la pisa, acercándose a ti. Ella se agacha justo a tu lado y recoge algo del suelo, una pequeña serpiente con un patrón rojo y azul que ni siquiera es tan larga como su mano. Esta se enrolla alrededor de sus dedos y le saca su pequeña lengua bífida.

“El bebé ahora es un fideíto peligroso y pequeñín, ¿eh? Qué mono.” Ella lo arrulla y le acaricia la cabeza.

“Pero puede volver a ser como siempre, ¿no?” Dave pregunta, acercándose, saltando con cautela las líneas.

“Cuando recupere su poder, sí. Es como… un modo de ahorro de energía. Una serpentina peque. Y ahora TÚ.” La mujer de repente te dirige su atención y te agarra del frente del jersey.

“¡Espere, por favor!” Chillas. Esta es probablemente su madre, ¿no? ¿La que no está del todo cuerda y a la que las cosas le confunden mucho? Ya, no quieres que piense que eres algo peligroso.

“Mamá, no, suéltale.” Rose dice, intentando tirarle del brazo pero no tiene ningún efecto.

“Oh, caray, esto no va a ser bueno.” June dice desde algún lugar a tus espaldas.

La señora Lalonde te acerca por el jersey, mirándote desde arriba.

“No puedes esconderme secretos.” Ella dice siniestramente y sus ojos se inundan de negro de borde a borde. No puedes apartar la mirada y te da una sensación profundamente incómoda de estar siendo observado. Es como la sensación que te da cuando caminas solo de noche y estás SEGURO de que algo se está acercando detrás de ti, pero cuando miras no hay nada. Algo oscuro y oculto rodeando todo tu ser.

“¡No tengo ningún secreto, ninguno que yo conozca, lo juro!” Le cuentas.

“Él es guay, lo juro.” Dave añade en tu defensa.

Los ojos de su madre vuelven a la normalidad, su expresión se suaviza y su agarre en tu jersey se relaja.

“Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿eh?” Ella susurra y coge la cara con una mano. Su pulgar pasa por debajo de tu ojo, justo por la línea mágica que viste en tu piel. Ella te sonríe y se levanta.

“Espera, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?” June exclama.

Cuando te giras ves a una June con pinta cabreada con una Jade aparentemente algo alarmada detrás suya.

“¡Salid de mi casa!” La señora Lalonde les suelta.

“Lo siento muchísimo.” Rose susurra y las guía hacia la salida.

“¡Marchaos, marchaos!” La señora Lalonde sigue gritando. Rose está sacando a sus amigas de la habitación, este lugar parece un sótano o algo.

Dave se agacha, con una mano ocupada con Sollux en forma de serpiente chiquitita, usa la otra para ayudarte a que te levantes.

“¿Estás bien, tío? Estábamos súper preocupados, has estado días desaparecido.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“¡¿Días?! No he estado fuera tanto tiempo, media hora como mucho.” Insistes pero Dave niega con la cabeza.

La madre de Dave parece calmarse un poco ahora que las otras se han ido y te devuelve su atención.

“Oh, déjame que yo me encargue de eso.” Dice y chasquea los dedos. Tus esposas se caen por sí solas y repiquetean cuando llegan al suelo.

“Tengo como un millón de preguntas para ti, incluyendo qué ha pasado para que mi mejor amigo se convirtiera en la serpiente más chiquitita que he visto en mi vida, pero por ahora por qué no empezamos con por qué estabas esposado. Ese suena como un sitio sensato para empezar a hacer preguntas.” Dave dice. Entre sus dedos, la serpiente Sollux saca su lengüecilla.

“El principio parece un mejor lugar por el que empezar, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar a Rose? Entonces os lo puedo contar todo y quizás vosotros también podáis responder a algunas de mis preguntas.” Propones en su lugar.

“Vamos arriba entonces.” La madre de Dave dice, haciendo un gesto hacia unas escaleras.

Ella os guía por las escaleras a una casa enormemente espaciosa, la cual tiene un diseño super pulcro y moderno. Hay cuadros elegantes en las paredes, una escoba de bronce en un pedestal y unas ventanas gigantes. Todo el sitio tiene un aire de arquitectura elegante y brutalista que denota dinero y estilo, incluso si es un estilo decorativo muy raro. A pesar de eso, la casa en sí es algo caótica, con libros, ropa y vajilla abandonados en sitios extraños. Rose está de pie en el vestíbulo, frunciendo el ceño y mandando mensajes por el móvil cuando llegáis.

“Venga.” Dave dice y hace un gesto con la mano de la serpiente a un lado. Todos os dirigís al salón principal, el cual tiene una chimenea grande y elegante que su madre casualmente enciende con un gesto de la mano. No hay magia escrita ahí, ella claramente es una bruja con mucha práctica y logros. Ya sabías eso, por supuesto, pero verlo es algo completamente diferente.

“Deberías mantener a Sollux caliente, mételo en el fuego.” Dice.

“Pero yo- es tan chiquitín. No quiero tirarlo.” Dave dice, inquieto.

Miras del fuego a la pequeña serpiente en la mano de Dave y sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

“Ven, dámelo a mí. Yo no me quemo, ¿recuerdas?” Dices y extiendes las manos.

Dave te mira un momento pero extiende la mano. Le ofreces tus dedos y después de unos segundos de duda y sacar la lengua una vez más, Sollux se termina deslizando de su mano a la tuya. Su delgado cuerpo se enrolla alrededor de tus dedos y parece ser súper frágil. Con cuidado, te inclinas hacia la chimenea y acercas tu mano a las llamas. Durante un par de segundos estás nervioso, pero igual que antes, el fuego se abre para ti sin hacerte ningún daño de manera que eres capaz de extender tu mano para que Sollux pueda deslizarse a las brasas calientes. Él se enrolla ahí en una pequeña espiral y parece perfectamente feliz cuando apartas la mano y el fuego vuelve, incluso en esta forma no le hace daño.

“Salimos de clase y te desvaneciste cuando ese hechizo se completó, ¿qué pasó desde ahí?” Rose pregunta.

“Creo que el hechizo que me estaba invocando falló o se rompió a medio camino, me soltaron en la punta de lo que estoy bastante seguro de que era el Monte Everest.” Les cuentas.

“El punto más alto de la Tierra. Quizás no tenías permiso para dejar este plano, o no puedas, o alguien la cagó con el hechizo.” Su madre sugiere casualmente, se está inclinando hacia delante y mirando la chimenea.

“No podía pedir ayuda, no podía bajar, pensaba que iba morir así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Le hice a Sollux una pregunta de contrato.” Dices.

“Pero no hay manera de que él pudiera haberte oído desde ahí, eso seguramente no funcionaría, ¿verdad?” Dave razona.

Su madre te vuelve a dirigir una mirada penetrante.

“¿Has hecho un trato con un demonio? Enséñamelo.” Ella exige.

La complaces extendiendo tu brazo y la señora Lalonde se acerca y lo mira, sus ojos se pasean por las palabras mientras va girándote el brazo para verlo todo. Para cuando ha terminado, se está riendo.

“Oh, él debe estar cabreado DE VERDAD sobre esto. O eso o le gustas mucho.” Suelta una risilla.

“Definitivamente el primero.” Mascullas.

“¿Ningún límite de tiempo, ningún límite de distancia, ninguna estipulación que dice que él tenga que percibir la pregunta para responderla? Oh, bebé, bebé, la has jodido pero bien.” Ella se ríe, mirando a las llamas. Quizás te estás imaginando el siseo bajito que escuchas, quizás son solo las brasas, pero no crees que lo sean. Otra persona más que piensa que te las has apañado para engañar a Sollux con este trato.

“Así que él no te oye y tú te marcas un Karen, en plan «quiero ver al gerente, este cupón pide respuestas» y, ¿qué, lo arrastras por el espacio para que llegue a ti?” Ella pregunta mientras se ríe.

“Básicamente, sí. Estaba cubierto de sangre roja y cuando le pregunté cómo salir de la montaña y le dije que me ayudara porque si no me moriría, llamó a Picas Slick y entonces ME EMPUJÓ DE LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA.” Gritas, o al menos lo haces dentro de los estándares humanos.

“Eso técnicamente respondió a tu pregunta, supongo. Así es cómo sales de la montaña: yo te empujo. Esa es la respuesta.” Rose señala.

“¿Así que Slick abre una puerta a dónde? ¿Qué pasó? Mamá dijo que estabas vivo en la ultratumba.” Dave te cuenta.

“Lo cual es mejor que la alternativa, por supuesto.” Rose dice asintiendo.

“Bueno, me caí por la puerta porque estaba como… en perpendicular a mí. Creo que también pasé por algunas ventanas y entonces aterricé en un tren que estaba lleno de gente muerta. No era la ultratumba ni el más allá, al menos no uno en condiciones, creo que era más bien un limbo. La gente sólo estaba esperando ahí, pero era una ciudad increíblemente enorme blanca y negra, como sacada de una antigua película de estilo noir.” Les cuentas.

“Estaba intentando averiguar cómo salir de allí y cuando pedí indicaciones para intentar escapar, un detective me descubrió. Intenté huir pero él me persiguió y me esposó. Entonces apareció Aradia e invocó a Picas Slick, y todo se lió un montón hasta que Sollux apareció de la nada y se apuñaló a si mismo, entonces aparecí aquí.” Terminas.

“Tenía que morir para salir de entre los muertos, y ellos no pueden quedárselo.” La señora Lalonde añade misteriosamente.

“¿Qué pasó desde vuestro punto de vista? Yo me desvanezco, ¿entonces qué?” Les preguntas.

“Bueno…” Rose empieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido subir las fotos de las cartas tarot aunque en el fic original Unda decidiera no hacerlo, a modo de licencia creativa. Si estáis interesados o no podéis verlas bien, forman parte de una baraja de la tienda Labyrinthos, la cual podéis encontrar completa y disponible a la venta aquí: https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/tarot-card-meanings-list


	9. Jardines comunitarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he atrasado al actualizar, lo siento mucho. Espero que os guste aunque venga un día tarde :)

==> Ser Rose

Se te congela el aliento en los pulmones mientras te quedas de pie sola en la calle, completamente inútil. No tienes nada más que esmalte de uñas estropeado y el pavimento humeante a tus pies como prueba de que tu compañero de piso estaba siquiera aquí hace un momento.

…Como prueba de que tu amigo estaba siquiera aquí hace un momento.

No tienes tiempo para entrar en pánico, tienes que pensar. Piensa en esto con lógica, Karkat estaba aquí y ya no lo está. Alguien se lo ha llevado a alguna parte, obviamente no estaba usando un hechizo de teletransporte ilegal él mismo, él no se quería ir. La magia te parecía morada , pero no conseguiste verla muy de cerca, siendo que estabas más preocupada con evitar que dicho hechizo lo secuestrara.

Sollux puede teletransportar a la gente, su magia es de color azul y rojo así que quizás podrías haberla confundido por morada y esto podría ser alguna broma de mal gusto. Pero lo dudas, ese no es su estilo e incluso si Sollux quisiera hacerlo, fue muy explícito anteriormente acerca de conseguir el permiso de Karkat, lo cual indica que lo necesita. Karkat claramente no estaba dando su permiso, así que dudas que sea Sollux.

Sigues sin tener una pista mejor que Sollux, incluso si él no es responsable probablemente sea tu mejor opción para averiguar qué ha pasado. Después de una corta carrera y un impaciente viaje en ascensor, estás delante del piso de tu hermano. Técnicamente la universidad nunca te lo ha enseñado, pero te sabes un hechizo básico de abrir cerrojos para puertas sencillas que aprendiste de niña. Sólo es que intentas no hacerlo por la privacidad de la gente, pero esta es una emergencia.

“¡Sollux! ¡Dave!” Gritas cuando irrumpes en la habitación.

Deseas ser puramente descriptiva con tu siguiente comentario, no despectiva. No te refieres a esto de manera peyorativa para nada, pero los hechos son que cuando irrumpes en el apartamento de tu hermano, él chilla como una niña.

“¡Hostia PUTA, Rose! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!” Dave te grita.

“¿Ha vuelto Sollux? Por favor dime que ha vuelto.” Ruegas, dándole una patada a la puerta para cerrarla tras de ti.

“¿No? ¿Por qué?” Él dice.

Te derrumbas contra la puerta, si no tienes a Sollux entonces esto va a ser mucho más complicado.

“Mierda.” Susurras y te masajeas las sienes.

“«Mierda» no es una respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué lo necesitas tanto que irrumpes aquí como el tío del _Kool Aid_ , eh?” Dave pregunta. Lo has pillado a la mitad de lavar los platos, tiene burbujas de jabón hasta los codos que se está limpiando con un trapo de cocina.

“Karkat ha desaparecido. Estábamos en clase, pero nos fuimos-” Él te siguió porque te largaste corriendo como niña insensata y caprichosa y ahora ya no está.

“-salimos de la torre y él se quedó pegado al suelo, un círculo apareció de la nada. Intenté sacarle de ahí pero lo teletransportó a otra parte. No sé qué hacer, pensé que quizás Sollux sabría qué hacer.” Dices.

“¿Has comprobado su cuarto? Quizás esté usando magia sin saber qué hace y se teletransportó a si mismo.” Dave sugiere, aunque su expresión no es tan tranquila y reconfortante como él claramente intenta que sea.

“No lo he hecho.” Admites.

Dave hace un gesto hacia la puerta y los dos os apresuráis a salir, bajáis las escaleras y después de trastear un poco con tu llave, entráis a tu piso. Podrías haber abierto la puerta mágicamente, pero no se te ha ocurrido eso hasta que ya la estabas abriendo con la llave. Estúpida. Te estás volviendo despistada por el pánico, eso no ayudará a Karkat.

Llamas a Karkat, no está en la habitación principal. La puerta de su cuarto está entreabierta así que entras ahí mientras Dave se encarga del baño. El cuarto de Karkat está más ordenado que el tuyo, siempre lo está, pero también está falto de Karkats. Corriendo por el pasillo, abres tu propia puerta, no esperas que esté aquí pero sería demasiado descuidado no mirar dentro. Te entristece pero no te sorprende encontrarte con que tu habitación también está vacía.

“Así que no está aquí. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, tenemos que hablar con mamá.” Dave dice, en voz baja.

Quizás deberíais considerar hablar con la policía, pero habrá investigaciones y eso tomará tiempo. ¿Quién sabe dónde está Karkat? No puedes abandonarlo a su suerte, no tiene a nadie más aparte de vuestros amigos y tú. ¿Quién sabe si la policía podría siquiera encontrarlo? No, Dave tiene razón, este es un problema mágico y necesitáis magia para resolverlo.

“Voy a coger algunas cosas, como su cepillo de dientes y objetos de valor sentimental. Cualquier cosa que ayude a localizarlo sólo podría ser útil a estas alturas.” Dices asintiendo.

“Yo voy a decirle a June lo que está pasando. ¿Nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos?” Él propone.

Accedes, asintiendo con la cabeza y Dave se marcha.

El cepillo de dientes de Karkat y su ineficaz cepillo de pelo están en el baño. La magia hecha con pelo, sangre, uñas y cosas así es de la más antigua, pero increíblemente poderosa. Si tienes esto debería ser más fácil que vuestra madre ubique el cuerpo físico de Karkat, ya que ella no lo conoce como persona. Estos objetos serán su referencia para el hechizo.

Vas a su cuarto y miras a tu alrededor. Intentas no fisgonear pero estas son unas circunstancias bastante excepcionales y estás razonablemente segura de que él te perdonará el que traspases su intimidad para traerle de vuelta de donde sea que alguien lo haya secuestrado.

Lo que pasa es que la habitación de Karkat está casi vacía de efectos personales. Necesitas algo emocionalmente importante, algo a lo que su espíritu se aferre para poder localizarle más fácilmente. Él pasa mucho tiempo con su portátil y probablemente lo valore, al menos por el precio, así que igual podrías coger eso. Sus estantería parece un lugar más prometedor para buscar objetos emocionales. Escaneas los títulos buscando algo leído muchas veces y bien querido.

Un libro te llama la atención en la parte de arriba del montón, su lomo es comparativamente más fino que el resto de los libros y está arrugado una y otra vez pero sigue estando lo suficientemente claro como para leer el título.

_All you need is kill_ de Hiroshi Sakurazaka.

Interesante. Lo sacas de la pila de libros y te das cuenta de que la portada parece más sacada de un manga que de una novela de cualquier tipo, un héroe pensativo en un traje mecha con armas en su exterior. No es algo que habrías pensado que le gustaría a Karkat particularmente. Sus otros libros son una mezcla de literatura clásica o de renombre, romance de mala calidad y libros de autoayuda relacionados con la pérdida de memoria. Este libro es una anomalía.

Cuando lo ojeas ves que muchas de las páginas están señaladas con dobleces en las esquinas y el papel parece suave y bien usado, como si hubiera sido sacado y metido de una mochila innumerables veces. Abres una página al azar y lees.

Intentas no pensar en esto como una forma de adivinación. Antes de que El Acontecimiento rompiera tu habilidad de ver el futuro, se te otorgaban visiones por los estímulos más extraños. Ver orden en el caos, sacar significado de la insignificancia. Intentas no hacer eso aquí, vayas a hacerle al libro de Karkat lo que les hiciste a la tetera y a las cartas de tarot.

Abres la página y lees.

«sólo había tres tipos de batalla para empezar: jodida, jodida de verdad, y jodida más allá de todo reconocimiento. No tenía sentido entrar en pánico por ello.»

Hm, no concuerda del todo con su otro material de lectura, pero ciertamente es un buen consejo para ahora mismo. No puedes entrar en pánico. Si te fueras a poner literaria en esta situación podrías citar el monólogo de _Dune_ sobre el miedo, ciertamente es el asesino de mentes y ahora no te puedes permitir eso. Sin importar lo que esperaras encontrar aquí o no, no crees que Karkat hubiera guardado este libro tan discordante al resto de su colección si no lo valorara de alguna manera. Eso significa que es un objeto de valor sentimental y es útil para ti.

Recuperarás a Karkat, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer.

“Bueno, June y Jade insisten con que se apuntan.” Dave anuncia desde la puerta.

June apenas es bienvenida en vuestra casa y Jade no sabe nada sobre vuestra madre. Por desgracia, June tiene esa expresión en su cara que te dice que no va a aceptar un no por respuesta y francamente no tienes tiempo que perder discutiendo con ella.

“Vale.” Suspiras y guardas el libro de Karkat en tu bolso de contención.

“¿Has reservado los billetes?” Dave te pregunta cuando pasáis por la puerta.

“Puedo hacerlo ahora. Jade, ¿tienes tu carnet de identidad contigo? ¿June?” Preguntas.

June pone una mueca mientras rebusca en su bolsa pero saca el carnet adecuado, al igual que Jade. Coges los dos y abres la página web del puerto en tu móvil. Los dioses saben que Dave y tú habéis comprado tantos billetes de vuelta a Nueva York desde que Sollux desapareció que puedes navegar su página con facilidad y tu información ha sido rellenada automáticamente.

“¿No deberíamos dejarle una nota a Karkat en caso de que vuelva aquí cuando no estemos?” Jade propone.

“Esa es una muy buena idea.” Dave dice y los dos empiezan a escribir una nota para dejarla en la mesa en el lugar más visible que puedan.

“Vuestra madre sabrá cómo traerlo de vuelta.” June te asegura con suavidad, poniéndote una mano cálida en el hombro.

Asientes y tragas alrededor del nudo en tu garganta. Sigues trasteando con la página de reserva de teletransportes mientras Jade y Dave terminan su nota y todos empezáis a dirigiros a los círculos de teletransporte del campus. Cuando llegáis ya has reservado todos vuestros billetes y os ha llegado la confirmación.

El empleado de la universidad ni siquiera se molesta en preguntaros a Dave y a ti la mitad de las preguntas relacionadas con vuestros carnets de identidad, a estas alturas tenéis mucha práctica en esto. Pero sí que comprueba los de Jade y June, y cuando está satisfecho os lleva a los cuatro a una habitación y prepara el teletransporte. En su mayor parte, este pequeño puerto de teletransporte se limita a enviar y traer alumnos y profesores, no es un puerto grande como al que vais a ir en Nueva York.

El viaje hasta allí es simple, no tienes equipaje a parte de tu bolso de contención y Dave y tú podéis orientaros en el puerto del otro lado sin problemas. Te desconectas en el viaje en taxi mientras Dave y June explican la… situación delicada de vuestra madre. No te interesa escucharlo, ni ver cómo Jade puede estar mirándote ahora.

Karkat fue tan bueno y comprensivo acerca de todo esto, no te estaba teniendo lástima ni actuando como si fuera algo contagioso. Quizás tener una pérdida de memoria tan grave como la suya le haya dado empatía por el deterioro mental de vuestra madre. Cuando tus pensamientos empiezan a desviarse y empiezas a preguntarte lo que harás si no vuelves a verlo, te distraes a ti misma, aprietas los dientes y llamas a vuestra madre.

Te echas contra la puerta del taxi con el móvil pegado a la oreja, suena un ratito antes de que lo coja.

“Hola, ¿quién es?” Ella pregunta.

“Madre, soy Rose. Estoy de camino a casa, estaré contigo en breve.” Le informas.

“Pero si acabas de irte.” Ella dice.

“Necesito ayuda mágica, algo le ha pasado a un amigo mío y necesitamos tu consejo al respecto. Alguien lo ha teletransportado a otra parte.” Le cuentas, esperando que la información le interese. Adora los rompecabezas.

“¿Oh? Qué interesante.” Dice ella lentamente, estás segura de que ya está pensando en el problema.

“Te lo contaré todo cuando lleguemos. Dave está conmigo y… y June también y una amiga nuestra de la universidad. Ella vive con June, es una hada llamada Jade, somos amigas y es un encanto.” Dices. Cierras los ojos con fuerza como si eso pudiera protegerte de alguna manera de lo que viene a continuación.

“No. No, no, no, de ninguna manera. ¡No tendré a gente en mi casa! Las barreras- no sabes quienes son, no es seguro. No puedes traerlas.” Tu madre insiste.

“Mamá-”

“Siempre están observando, intentando entrar. Para llegar a vosotros- ni siquiera sabéis si son humanas y esa June no es quien dice ser. Sólo porque sois amigos de esta otra chica no quiere decir- ¡no sabes para quién TRABAJA, Rose!” Ella estalla.

“Madre.” Dices firmemente.

“June nunca ha hecho nada malo, no está mintiendo sobre nada. Lo único que dice que no es verdad es que su padre sea algún tipo de payaso en secreto. Hemos sido amigos durante años, ha venido mucho a la casa. Dave y yo las mantendremos supervisadas todo el tiempo, lo prometo. Pero conocen a Karkat, quieren ayudar a rescatarlo. Saben quién es como persona y sabes cómo de importante es eso.” Le dices con calma. No quieres meterte en sus paranoias pero los compromisos son tu mejor opción aquí.

Tu madre hace un ruidito indeciso y cuelga el teléfono.

No os vais a dar la vuelta ahora, así que te limitas a apretar los dientes y a armarte de determinación para hacer esto.

Cuando llegáis a los bordes de la propiedad, tomas la mano de Jade entre las tuyas y Dave hace lo mismo con June. Las pasáis por la línea de defensa sintiendo un borboteo sobre vuestra piel. Sigue faltándoos una caminata de diez minutos para llegar a vuestra casa, pero vuestra madre tiene maneras de observar.

“Sólo está asustada de la gente del exterior, eso es todo. A veces está mejor. Más lúcida o lo que sea.” Dave explica, su voz yendo demasiado rápido, de manera que delata su nerviosismo.

“Mi abuelo se puso algo raro antes de morir. A veces este tipo de cosas pasan, está bien.” Jade dice con dulzura.

La guías por el camino rocoso hasta vuestra casa. Sus paredes blancas y arquitectura brutalista pueden parecerles impresionantes a algunos, pero tú sabes que hay protecciones grabadas en cada piedra de las paredes. Has visto los hechizos inscritos en las rocas que rodean la propiedad y los aparatos mágicos interconectados que mantienen esta casa aislada de todo.

Tu madre no ha dejado los alrededores de su propiedad oculta en diecisiete años, os costó mucho convencerla para dejaros salir siquiera. Dave de alguna manera se las apañó para convencerla antes del Acontecimiento, aunque no sabes cómo lo hizo. Ese recuerdo, como tantos otros, fue perdido en lo que sea que pasara. Quizás te dejó ir a la universidad porque te tuvo lástima por la pérdida de tus visiones y quiso distraerte, puede que incluso no quisiera que te volvieras como ella.

No es que ella esté triste aquí metida. Vuestra madre tiene una buena parte del bosque lo suficientemente protegida como para sentirse segura en su interior, y la cascada es preciosa en verano. Tiene un pequeño gimnasio, una piscina, una amplia biblioteca y su laboratorio. Ella ve películas, lee libros. Cuando le va bien parece perfectamente feliz, es sólo cuando chocáis con las astillas rotas de su alma cuando hay problemas. No es culpa suya, sabes que no lo es, pero hace difícil lidiar con ella y te avergüenza exponer a otros a su comportamiento.

Sabes que no es culpa suya y no deberías avergonzarte. Te repites esto a ti misma una y otra vez. Es una enfermedad o una lesión por culpa de su trabajo, su ingenio la acercó demasiado al sol y se quemó. Ella ha hecho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente podría hacer en diez vidas. Deberías estar orgullosa, y para ser justos, lo estás. Sólo te avergüenza admitir cuánto desearías que ella no fuera así. Cuánto desearías que pudieras traer a tus amigos a casa sin que se convierta en un puto caso federal.

Levantas la cabeza de golpe cuando vez la figura en bata blanca de vuestra madre corriendo por el camino hacia vosotros.

“No, no, tienen que irse. No pueden estar aquí.” Vuestra madre insiste.

“Mamá, por favor, mi amigo ha desaparecido. Es mi compañero de piso, su nombre es Karkat y no tiene a nadie más. Alguien lo ha secuestrado mágicamente.” Le dices desesperadamente.

Dave suelta la mano de June para dar un paso adelante e intentar razonar con vuestra madre. Siempre se le han dado mejor las palabras con ella que a ti. June se escabulle detrás de ti, vuestra madre siempre la ha acusado de esconder información y estar envuelta en algún complot secreto del cual se niega a hablar. No es culpa de June que la paranoia de tu madre se centre en ella. En tu opinión su claro desagrado por vuestra primera amiga de verdad es un claro caso de ella intentando proyectar cualidades negativas en June para justificar que os mantengáis a su lado. Dudas que esté intentando aislaros a propósito, a ti te parece que todo esto tiene que ver con su subconsciente, pero su paranoia sólo lo alimenta. Es muy poco justo para June, quien nunca ha hecho nada malo.

“Por favor, es nuestro amigo. No se acuerda de nada de antes del Acontecimiento y sólo fue a la Universidad de Salem para-” Dave empieza.

“¡Para poder infiltrarse en vuestro grupo y traicionaros!” Vuestra madre grita.

“¿Qué- no. Ni siquiera pidió plaza allí, simplemente le invitaron a ir. No planeó una mierda. Rose se hizo amiga suya, no al contrario. Y- ¡y Sollux confía en él! Confías en el buen juicio de Sollux, ¿verdad? Además, el tío es inofensivo. Una vez le vi apartar un gusano del camino para que nadie lo pisara. Trabaja en la biblioteca, es nuestro amigo.” Dave menciona prácticamente todo lo que se le ocurre para hacer que vuestra madre se ponga de vuestra parte.

Te das cuenta de que no menciona su gigantesco enamoramiento por tu compañero de piso, pero dudas que le tome mucho tiempo a tu madre percatarse de eso. Dave no es exactamente lo que se dice «bueno» guardando secretos.

“Míralo.” Dave le insta, levantando el móvil para enseñarle una foto de Karkat.

“Es _importante_ que lo encontremos.” June dice desde detrás de ti. Te giras y la miras pero ella parece estar intentando mirar fijamente a vuestra madre.

“Seguro que alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para simplemente llevárselo es alguien que debería preocuparnos. ¿Y si nos pasara lo mismo a nosotros?” Intentas ese ángulo con vuestra madre, quizás su naturaleza sobreprotectora con vosotros entre en juego y acceda a ayudaros.

“Él ni siquiera sabe lo que es, no se acuerda de nada ni tiene familia. Sollux sabe lo que es pero no puede decirlo y todo lo que sabemos es que su voz hace esta cosa rara con el volumen a veces y el fuego no le quema.” Dave continúa.

Hay un atisbo de algo en la cara de tu madre, una revelación de algo.

“¿Y él fue simplemente… invitado a ir a la universidad?” Ella pregunta lentamente.

“¿Sí? Hemos dicho eso.” Dave asiente.

“Vale. Venid conmigo.” Vuestra madre asiente y se gira de golpe. Empieza a caminar hacia la casa como si tuviera una misión, así que el resto de vosotros no podéis hacer mucho más que seguirla.

“Me he traído algunas de sus cosas conmigo, su cepillo de dientes y algunos objetos de valor sentimental.” Dices tras ella.

Te apresuras por el camino con los otros detrás de ti, cuando llegáis a la puerta de la entrada tu madre la abre y se gira inmediatamente hacia el laboratorio, bajando las escaleras con pasos seguros y familiares.

“Guau, me encanta vuestra casa.” Jade susurra con asombro. Tú miras de reojo la horrenda estatua de un mago de seis metros de alto que odias tanto. Está acechando en su propio pedestal, siempre visible desde la entrada.

Es aberrante.

Te apresuras a bajar las escaleras al laboratorio tras vuestra madre, ya metiendo la mano en tu bolso por el camino.

“Hechizo para localizar entidades nombradas no-humanas… sé que está- ¡ah!” Vuestra madre se anima y para de pasar las páginas de su libro.

“Dave, cariño, ¿podrías traerme el globo terráqueo de la biblioteca? Gracias.” Dice sin levantar la vista de su libro.

“Vale, yo sólo… uh, haré eso. ¿June podrías ayudarme?” Dave pregunta. June asiente y los dos se van.

“Uh, señora de Lalonde, ¿qu-” Jade empieza.

“No estoy casada.” Tu madre dice con aspereza y mira de reojo a Jade.

“Señora Lalonde. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Este laboratorio mágico parece ser de muy alta tecnología.” Jade señala. Claramente está intentando establecer una conversación y Jade es amigable a más no poder. Desgraciadamente…

Tu madre entrecierra los ojos en su dirección por encima de su libro, su mirada llena de sospecha y acusación.

“No voy a decirte en lo que estoy trabajando, no sé a quién se lo contarías. Sólo quédate ahí y no toques nada.” Le dice.

“Lo siento muchísimo.” Le susurras a Jade.

“Rose, necesito su nombre completo, sin faltas de ortografía. Además, decías que tenías algunas cosas suyas.” Tu madre dice.

Das un paso adelante, escribes el nombre completo de Karkat y sacas las cosas que cogiste. Tu madre al menos parece aprobar tu previsión. Dave y June vuelven a la habitación llevando el enorme globo terráqueo entre los dos, aunque Dave parece estar teniendo más dificultades con el peso que June.

“Justo aquí, por favor.” Vuestra madre indica un espacio despejado en el suelo.

Los dos colocan el globo terráqueo donde se lo pide y se apartan. Con un fácil gesto de su mano, una luz rosa brillante destella en un círculo en el suelo. Los bordes se rellenan solos con encriptaciones en ~ATH, escribiendo el nombre de Karkat. Como un fractal, el círculo principal engendra otros más pequeños, y vuestra madre te hace un gesto para que coloques los objetos de Karkat ahí. Cuatro círculos ligeramente más grandes aparecen alrededor de los bordes del círculo principal.

“Poneos ahí y concentraos en vuestro amigo desaparecido. Cualquier detalle que tengáis en mente está bien, cómo suena su voz, las cosas que ha dicho, su apariencia. Vuestra imagen mental tiene que ser clara.” Os instruye.

Ella suena tan normal ahora. La bruja competente que le daba mil vueltas a todo el mundo en su campo, la mente del siglo vuelve a ir a toda máquina. Es maravilloso de ver, al menos por ahora.

Te quedas de pie en tu círculo y permites que tu mirada se suavice, no mirando a nada en particular. En su lugar tu vista está dirigida a tu interior, para centrarte en tu amigo.

A partir de detalles formas una foto suya. La manera en la que siempre parece estar en sintonía con cómo te sientes y está atento a lo que piensas. A pesar de tus tendencias de ser algo bruto y de hablar sin tacto de vez en cuando, es una persona ciertamente consciente de sus alrededores. Parece alegrarse cada vez que alguien elige pasar tiempo con él, tan profundamente solitario y echando de menos conectar con otra gente. Es gracioso, bromea con tu hermano y claramente lo aprecia muchísimo. Pero cuando interactúa con Sollux puedes ver esa agudeza y astucia mentales de su interior. Claramente disfruta provocando a Sollux y sus interacciones son increíblemente fascinantes y divertidas. Nunca has visto a Sollux esforzarse tanto en contrariar a alguien antes y el comportamiento de Karkat hacia Sollux también es bastante particular para él.

Karkat es hábil, trabaja duro y se siente solo. Te duele pensar en que si no vuelve, si no lo encontráis, las únicas personas en todo el mundo que lo echaréis de menos están en esta habitación. Bueno, en esta habitación y donde sea que esté Sollux.

Sientes el tirón del hechizo y escuchas como el globo terráqueo gira rápidamente. Tan repentinamente como empezó, para.

“¿Qué cojones?” Vuestra madre dice y con un simple gesto el globo terráqueo en el círculo rota sobre sí mismo.

Lo examina entero y entonces se pone a caminar por los bordes del círculo, mirando las palabras escritas ahí.

“¿Dónde está entonces?” Dave pregunta.

“En ningún lugar de la Tierra. El hechizo lo ha identificado como una persona que existe y que conocéis, lo ha buscado pero no ha encontrado nada. Donde sea que esté, no está aquí.” Vuestra madre le dice.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Está muerto o en otro plano de la existencia?” June pregunta.

“Posiblemente. Quedaos donde estáis, dejadme reescribir esto.” Dice y el texto alrededor del círculo empieza a cambiar, pasa por algunas revisiones antes de que ella parezca satisfecha.

“¿Qué va a hacer este?” Dave le pregunta, girando la cabeza para mirar las palabras como si pudiera leerlas mejor que tú.

“Última localización. Vale, hagamos esto de nuevo. Pensad en él.” Vuestra madre os dice, así que volvéis a imaginaros a Karkat.

El globo terráqueo gira en tu visión periférica y entonces se para de golpe con un destello de luz rosa.

“Te pillé. ¿Dónde estabas?” Vuestra madre dice, apartando el círculo con un gesto de la mano e inclinándose hacia el globo terráqueo. Ella hace un ruidito pensativo, camina a una estantería cercana y comienza a rebuscar en sus libros. Te apresuras hacia el globo terráqueo y lo miras. Hay una flecha brillante de luz saliendo del globo, está al otro lado del mundo desde donde estáis ahora. ¿Qué está haciendo allí?

“Espera, eso es… eso es el himalaya, ¿verdad?” Dave susurra. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan las montañas pintadas en el globo terráqueo.

“El Everest es el punto más alto del planeta, ¿quizás lo llevaron a otra parte desde ahí? Algún lugar que necesitara ese tipo de altura o… no lo sé.” De verdad que no tienes ni idea de cómo seguir desde aquí.

“Así que sabemos que no está muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Y si está en otra parte?” Dave pregunta.

“No, no lo sabemos. Podría estar en otra parte porque su alma ha avanzado al más allá. Si alguien lo soltara en el Everest y muriera nos saldría el mismo resultado. Necesito encontrar el hechizo adecuado para descartar eso. Rose, necesito ese cepillo de dientes, y el de pelo también.” Vuestra madre dice, extendiendo una mano mientras continúa leyendo su libro con la otra.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Preguntas mientras coges las cosas de Karkat.

“Necesito sintetizar más de sus células, funcionará mejor con su pelo porque eso está muerto. Entonces tendré que hacer cuentas para averiguar exactamente cuantas estoy buscando. Necesito buscar cualquier concentración de células muertas más grande de lo que yo sintetice en un espacio cerrado, lo suficiente como para descartar que cualquier pelo que se le haya caído en la vida cuente como un falso positivo, pero debería encontrar su cuerpo si no le han atomizado. Si no puede hacer eso entonces no está muerto en la Tierra.” Vuestra madre explica mientras anda hasta su equipo de alquimia en la esquina de la habitación.

“¿No puedes buscar los otros planos de la existencia como has hecho con este?” June le pregunta.

“Para empezar, como bien sabes, hay miles de otros planos. Sin ninguna idea de adónde ha ido y sin un mapa de cada uno, sería casi imposible encontrarlo. Si supiera dónde está eso ya sería algo, pero no lo sé. En segundo lugar, es mejor descartar este plano por completo primero.” Vuestra madre dice con aspereza. Por qué exactamente June debería haber sabido todo eso, no lo sabes.

“Por supuesto, si supiera qué es exactamente sería más fácil encontrarlo.” Vuestra madre dice, todavía mirando a June.

“Karkat no sabe lo que es.” June repite, ya le habéis dicho esto.

Vuestra madre se limita a girarse, chasqueando la lengua y empieza a mover cosas en la mesa, vertiendo líquidos en viales y otras cosas del estilo.

“Esto me tomará algo de tiempo. No necesitáis estar aquí.” Ella dice.

Eso es código para «salid de mi puto laboratorio». Dave y tú guiais a vuestros invitados escaleras arriba y cerráis la puerta del laboratorio detrás de vosotros.

“Lo siento por ella.” Te disculpas con June, quien se limita a hacer un gesto para desechar tus palabras. A estas alturas ya sabe cómo es tu madre.

Dave está guiando al grupo hacia el salón principal y se sienta en el sofá con un suspiro profundo.

“¿Sabéis lo que no entiendo? ¿Quién le haría esto a Karkat? No recuerda nada de antes del Acontecimiento y aunque sea un pequeño megáfono malhumorado no creo que nadie quisiera hacerle daño. ¿Por qué alguien lo secuestraría así?” Jade dice y se sienta al lado de Dave.

“Ni siquiera sabe mucha magia para defenderse, casi nada aparte de poder gritar súper alto.” June añade.

“Guay, guay, ya no quiero pensar acerca de cómo está solo y básicamente indefenso, gracias. Voy a limitarme a encender esto.” Dave dice con voz prieta y enciende la televisión. Te acomodas en el sofá al lado de June con el corazón encogido. Sabes que tu madre hará lo que pueda para encontrar a Karkat, pero si está en algún plano diferente y no sabéis cuál es, entonces vuestras opciones para encontrarlo y ayudarlo están limitadas. ¿No decía la gente que las probabilidades de tener de vuelta a una persona secuestrada con vida disminuyen drásticamente según avanza el tiempo?

La televisión se enciende en el canal de noticias.

“-y completo caos en Nara, Japón. Hace seis horas perdimos contacto con los magi-arqueólogos del yacimiento y una hora después, cuando se descartó que esto fuera por posibles dificultades técnicas, equipos de rescate entraron para averiguar qué había ido mal. Tan pronto como entraron en los túneles subterráneos, también perdimos el contacto con el equipo de rescate.” La reportera dice. Está de pie en una calle japonesa mojada por la lluvia y detrás suya puedes ver oficiales de policía y brujas de alto rango del Departamento de Servicios Mágicos del Gobierno Japonés. Reconoces los símbolos de sus solapas incluso a esa distancia.

“A estas alturas el DSMGJ ha decidido intervenir y mandó a una cámara a investigar con todo tipo de protecciones. Hasta ahora lo máximo que han podido averiguar es que algún artefacto del yacimiento está o poseído o volvió loco al equipo original, causando que los magi-arqueólogos se tornaran hacia el asesinato y el canibalismo. El equipo de rescate, aunque algo afectado, no progresó tanto, pero por desgracia varios de ellos fueron asesinados por el equipo original de arqueólogos.” La reportera dice con gravedad.

“¡¿Qué podría HACER eso?!” Jade exclama.

“Tan abruptamente como aparecieron, tanto la tormenta como los payasos han desaparecido. No está claro si el artefacto dentro del yacimiento arqueológico fue el que causó su manifestación, y los ministerios están hablando con el DSMGJ acerca de qué hacer con el artefacto. Actualmente los supervivientes están bajo cuidados intensivos, os seguiremos informando según esta noticia progrese.” La reportera dice.

“Suficiente televisión por ahora.” Dave dice y la apaga. Ciertamente no es la tranquila distracción que había esperado.

Es un juego de esperar, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que podáis hacer mientras vuestra madre trabaja. Ninguno de vosotros estáis de humor para hacer deberes, no cuando es posible que Karkat esté muerto en lo alto de una montaña. Te esforzaste tanto en intentar agarrarlo antes de que el hechizo se lo llevara, esperas que al menos sepa que te importa.

Es ya entrada la noche cuando vuestra madre aparece otra vez en la habitación. No es que la escuchéis entrar, sólo sientes su presencia y notas como Dave da un respingo cuando la ve.

“¿Estamos listos?” Dave pregunta rápidamente.

“Él definitivamente no es humano, pero estoy lista para hacer este hechizo. Venid.” Ella os llama de vuelta al laboratorio y el proceso se repite de nuevo. El globo terráqueo gira y ves dos luces brillando en él.

“¿Qué significa esto? ¿Está él- es decir ¿ha-” Dave no lo puede ni decir.

¿Está Karkat muerto?

“Las luces muestran concentraciones de células muertas más altas de lo normal, pero no más grandes que el frasco de la muestra. Una parece estar en Salem, probablemente en su habitación por habérsele descamado la piel o haber perdido pelo y otra en… ¿Georgia?” Ella frunce el ceño.

“Él vivía allí antes.” Le cuentas.

“Bueno, ahí lo tenéis. Igual que en Salem, entonces. A menos que vuestro amigo haya sido atomizado o esparcido por un área muy grande, no está muerto en este plano de la existencia.” Vuestra madre os cuenta.

“Eso es bueno, supongo. Bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo lo recuperamos?” Preguntas.

“A menos que sepa dónde está no puedo hacer nada. Este tipo de hechizos necesitan una dirección a la que fijarse. No sé qué esperáis chicos, pero yo no estoy hecha de magia.” Vuestra madre lo considera un segundo.

“Vale, estoy hecha de magia pero no puedo hacerlo todo.” Ella añade.

“¿Hola?” Una voz se filtra desde lo alto de las escaleras, una voz conocida. La voz de Sollux.

“¡Sollux! ¡Aquí abajo!” Dave grita.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y veis como Sollux se asoma por el borde de las escaleras para miraros a todos.

“No estabais en la residencia. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo aquí?” Él pregunta y flota hasta vosotros. Lo ves mirar a tu madre, Jade y June, está tan sorprendido como tú de que esté tolerando su presencia.

“¿Dónde has estado? ¡Karkat está desaparecido!” Jade le grita.

“Estaba con Rose y alguien lo secuestró mágicamente. ¡Mamá dice que estaba en el Everest pero ahora no está muerto ni en este plano de la existencia!” Dave añade urgentemente.

Sollux parece exhausto pero ahora muy alarmado.

“Yo… tengo que irme. A hablar con un tío de algo.” Sollux dice con voz prieta.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Sollux, no te vayas a ninguna parte, necesitamos tu ayuda!” Dave te exige y Sollux se para.

“De verdad que necesito-” Sollux intenta.

“¡No! Te has ido sin decir palabra durante semanas y nuestro amigo está desaparecido, no puedes limitarte a irte a alguna parte sin motivo alguno. Si puedes hacer algo para ayudar dime lo que es.” Dave insiste.

Sollux se marchita un poco, no es capaz de decirle que no a Dave cuando éste es muy claro acerca de lo que quiere. Los hombros de Sollux caen y recorre con la mirada vuestro grupo.

“¿De verdad que no volvió?” Sollux pregunta.

“¿Volver de dónde? ¿Qué sabes?” Le preguntas con sospecha, puedes distinguir una enunciación evasiva cuando la escuchas.

“Él… él se las apañó para arrastrarme al Everest. Quería que lo bajara. No podía hacerlo yo y ya se suponía que tenía que estar en otra parte, así que hice que alguien más lo llevara. Debería haber vuelto a su apartamento un minuto después como muy tarde.” Sollux admite.

“No lo está.” Vuestra madre añade.

“¿A quién le pediste que lo llevara por ti?” June pregunta y sale fuera de su círculo.

“Voy a ir a preguntarle y averiguar qué ha ido mal.” Sollux dice rápidamente, sin responder.

“¿A quién llamaste?” Dave le pregunta.

“A los cazafantasmas.” June susurra suavemente. Ella no muestra vergüenza ninguna ni cuando Dave y tú la miráis mal, Jade solo parece confusa y probablemente no haya entendido la referencia. De hecho, ha vivido con June durante un tiempo, no hay manera de que no conozca los cazafantasmas. Probablemente sólo es que no está tan harta de ellos como Dave y tú.

“Sollux, ¿a quién llamaste para que llevara a Karkat a casa?” Dave repite su pregunta una vez más. Sollux parece retorcerse un poco bajo la mirada de Dave, pero responde igualmente.

“A Picas Slick.” Sollux dice, su volumen bajo como si de alguna manera Dave no le fuera a escuchar.

“¿El tío que le dijo a tu ex dónde estabas para que pudiera matarte? ¿Ese tío? ¿Ese es el tío a quien le diste a Karkat? ¿Karkat quien está desaparecido? ¿Ese tío?” Dave le pregunta con incredulidad.

“No, no es así. A Slick le cae bien Karkat, más de lo que lo hace la mayoría de la gente de todos modos. Además, no tiene ningún motivo para llevarse a Karkat y querdárselo. No sabe nada de nada, Slick sabe eso.” Sollux dice a la defensiva.

“¡¿Así que dónde está y cómo lo recuperamos?!” Dave exige.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Déjame que vaya a un sitio y lo saque a rastras para que pueda preguntarle!” Sollux le contesta.

Dave le deja ir y Sollux se desvanece.

“Así que ahora sabemos cómo salió de esa montaña.” June dice después de un momento.

“No me puedo creer que pensara que esa era una buena idea, ¿qué cojones?” Dave masculla.

“¿Dónde ha estado siquiera todo este tiempo? ¿A nadie le preocupa eso? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía llevar a Karkat a casa él mismo y en su lugar se lo encomendó a otra persona?” Jade pregunta.

“Todos son argumentos muy razonables. Sospechamos que en Japón, al menos si nos basamos en la predicción de Karkat.” Le cuentas. La coordinación de los acontecimientos en Nara y la repentina reaparición de Sollux no pueden ser una coincidencia.

Toma cinco minutos enteros para que Sollux reaparezca, pareciendo estar muy, muy estresado.

“Así que, buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuáles queréis primero?” Sollux pregunta.

“Dinos primero las buenas.” Dave pide.

“Sé dónde está.” Sollux le dice.

“¿Malas noticias?” Presionas.

“No tengo muy claro dónde está.” Sollux admite.

“Eso parece contradecir un poco tu primera afirmación, tío.” June suspira.

“No, mirad, sé en qué ciudad está y en qué plano. Es sólo que no sé exactamente dónde está, y tampoco Slick, así que está buscándolo. Se le escurrió cuando estaba agarrando a Karkat y se separaron de alguna manera.” Sollux explica.

“Bueno, ¿en qué plano está?” Jade pregunta, acercándose a Sollux junto al resto de vuestro grupito. Excluyendo a vuestra madre, por supuesto, quien está apoyada contra una pared a un lado, simplemente observando.

“Esto… estoy intentando pensar cómo explicar esto.” Sollux suspira, “Vale, sabéis que cuando mandáis una carta la metéis en el buzón, ¿verdad?”

“¿Es Karkat la carta en esta metáfora?” Interrumpes.

“Él o cualquiera. Así que, la carta está en el buzón y un cartero viene a recogerla. Va al departamento de clasificación y averiguan a dónde se supone que debe ir. Cuando saben qué debería ocurrir, un cartero llega y la manda a su destino. Básicamente Karkat está en el cuarto de clasificación.” Sollux explica.

“¿Así que no podemos «devolverlo al remitente»?” Dave pregunta.

Sollux hace un ruidito de descontento.

“No está… bien, extendiendo más esta metáfora. Puedo poner una carta en el buzón y puedo recibir una carta si está dirigida a una casa en la que yo vivo, pero no soy un cartero y ellos no me van a dejar simplemente pasearme por el cuarto de clasificación.” Continúa explicando.

“Así que, ¿qué es? ¿El limbo? ¿El purgatorio? Asumo que tus carteros son psicopompos si su trabajo es repartir a la gente y dado que Picas Slick está involucrado, eso parece bastante probable.” Dices.

“El limbo y el purgatorio son planos específicos. Eso no es de lo que está hablando él.” Vuestra madre interrumpe.

“Si, esos serían destinos. Como he dicho, es un cuarto de clasificación. Excepto que es una ciudad gigante llena de muertos, y Karkat. Si tiene algo de sentido común, estará manteniendo el perfil bajo porque la gente viva no está permitida allí para nada, no a menos que sean psicopompos, lo cual yo no soy. Y además, si queríamos hacer esto aún más complicado, Aradia gobierna ese plano de la existencia.” Sollux dice.

Dave y tú compartís una mirada. Ambos compartís la opinión de que Sollux está definitivamente mejor sin salir con una chica que lo mataría. No es algo que hubieras creído que fuera tan controvertido, pero Sollux claramente no está de acuerdo. Te preguntas si la conexión de Karkat con Sollux haría que Aradia lo considerara desfavorablemente si lo atrapara en un plano en el que definitivamente no debería estar.

“¿Qué hará ella si lo atrapa?” Preguntas.

Sollux titubea, claramente incómodo.

“No puede estar ahí cuando está vivo, tiene que irse. Que yo sepa Aradia nunca ha matado a nadie que no se suponía que iba a morir en ese momento. Soy la única excepción porque mi muerte no cuenta, no es permanente. Pero no sé cuándo se supone que Karkat va a morir, si es ahora entonces está acabado. Si no, ella debería limitarse a echarlo de ahí.” Él explica.

“Debería.” Dave repite.

“Hay una posibilidad de que ella lo… mate por despecho. Las cosas no van del todo bien ahora, así que ¿qué importa un error más? O- no lo sé, no creo que lo hiciera pero no puedo asegurar que no lo haría. Nos iría mejor sacarlo nosotros, pero no sé cómo. En teoría puedo entrar ahí si me muero, pero es una ciudad enorme y no sé cómo encontrarlo, y tampoco sé si puedo sacar a una persona viva de ahí. No creo que pueda. Se suponía que Picas Slick no iba a terminar de meterlo en la ciudad, sólo iba a usar su oficina, la cual no tiene las mismas reglas.” Dice de una vez.

Si no hacéis nada, hay una probabilidad de que Karkat os sea devuelto a este plano sano y salvo, pero también está la posibilidad de que lo maten. Si hacéis algo y encontráis una manera de sacarlo, entonces tenéis la posibilidad de rescatarlo, pero si para entonces él se las apaña para volver solo, entonces no habréis perdido nada.

“¿Me podrías conseguir un mapa de ese plano?” Vuestra madre dice de repente, cortando tu tren de pensamiento.

“Cambia mucho, se va expandiendo más y más, pero probablemente pueda bajar y encontrar uno si lo necesitaras mucho. ¿Por qué?” Sollux pregunta.

“Si me das un mapa puedo darte su ubicación exacta, ahora que sabemos en qué plano está. Entonces podrías ir a buscarlo en persona.” Vuestra madre explica.

“Le podría preguntar a Slick si tiene uno, o intentar bajar yo mismo y robar uno, pero no te va a ayudar en mucho. Él no puede salir de ahí si está vivo. Es… mirad.” Sollux levanta la mano y en el aire empiezan a brillar letras demoníacas azules y rojas.

Vuestra madre se pone al lado de Sollux en silencio y pasa unos momentos leyendo. Desearías entender el idioma lo suficiente como para saber qué pone aquí.

“Ayudaría si tuviera una confirmación de lo que es, pero tú no me lo puedes decir, ¿a que no?” Vuestra madre pregunta, echándole un vistazo a Sollux.

“Si ya lo sabes puedo hablar al respecto.” Sollux dice. No es una respuesta y a la vez sí, si vuestra madre puede adivinarlo correctamente a la primera entonces Sollux puede «asumir» que ya lo sabía. Vuestra madre sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a Sollux, ahuecando la mano alrededor de su puntiaguda oreja para poder susurrar sin ser vista.

“Sí, eso es exactamente lo que es.” Sollux confirma con una sonrisilla encantada.

“Eso significa que ella tampoco nos lo puede decir, ¿verdad?” Dave dice en voz baja.

“Seguramente.” Asientes.

“No, no lo hace.” Sollux responde a lo que sea que vuestra madre está preguntando. Su expresión pasa a ser una de shock y bochorno sin aviso alguno.

“¡ROXY! ¡Eso no es- ¡yo no- ¡cállate! ¡Voy ahora a por tu estúpido mapa!” Sollux balbucea y se desvanece.

Eso deja a vuestra madre ahí de pie con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

“¿Qué?” Dave dice lentamente.

“Es tan bonito que compartáis.” Vuestra madre sonríe, aunque no sabes de lo que está hablando y a juzgar por la expresión perpleja de Dave, asumes que él tampoco. Oyes una risilla silenciosa de la dirección de June pero cuando miras, ella es la pura imagen de la inocencia personificada.

Pasan algunos minutos y cuando se hace aparente que Sollux no va a volver enseguida los cuatro os dirigís escaleras arriba.

“Espero que Karkat se las haya apañado para esconderse en alguna parte.” Jade dice suavemente mientras se sienta en el sofá.

“Es listo, así que… eso espero.” Dave coincide, descontento.

“Si podemos localizar a Karkat entonces quizás el tal Slick pueda hacer algo para encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí.” Dices. Sollux aparentemente no lo puede traer de vuelta a este plano pero quizás el cartero metafórico pueda en esta situación.

Sollux aparece de la nada con una hoja de papel enrollada en una mano y la otra pegada a su costado.

“¿Qué te ha pasado?” Dave exclama. Puedes ver el líquido dorado filtrándose por sus dedos, está sangrando.

“Estoy bien, sólo un poco apuñalado. Slick es así y está cabreado porque Karkat esté suelto por Ciudad Nocturna. No puede recoger a Karkat por el mismo motivo que yo, y también porque si Aradia lo pilla intentándolo estaría en serios problemas. Pero sí que me consiguió el mapa. Aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto ayudará. Venga.” Sollux os guía a todos de vuelta al laboratorio y miráis como le da el mapa a vuestra madre.

“Ten, pero no podemos sacarlo. Creo que voy a tener que regatear con la misma Muerte para recuperarlo.” Sollux suspira.

Vuestra madre ni siquiera lo mira, está demasiado ocupada escaneando el mapa.

“Pero tú no tienes una mierda de valor con lo que regatear.” Ella dice.

“Ay, Roxy. Ay.” Sollux masculla. Se quita la mano del costado y se aparta la camiseta manchada de sangre de la piel, aparentemente ya está curado.

“Yo tengo otra idea. Los muertos son los únicos que pueden entrar y salir, entras porque mueres. Él no puede salir porque está vivo. Quizás podamos falsificar esa variable, transferir tu muerte a él. Tú mueres ahí dentro pero actuamos como si fuera él y lo sacamos de ahí. Tú te quedas ahí solo, mueres otra vez y te piras también.” Vuestra madre dice y cierra el mapa de un golpe.

“Eh, eh, eso es mucho de Sollux muriéndose y no estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¡Especialmente para algo que te acabas de inventar!” Dave protesta, interponiéndose físicamente entre Sollux y vuestra madre.

“Todo está inventado.” Ella dice crípticamente.

“Además, yo siempre me recupero. Si Karkat se muere ahí abajo, una muerte de verdad y no solo una herida entonces nunca va a volver. Yo vuelvo. El problema es que la cantidad de poder que se necesitaría para poder juntar los dos planos lo suficiente como para que una persona viva pasara de uno a otro es mucho mayor de la que tengo yo.” Sollux dice, cambiando su atención desde Dave a vuestra madre.

“Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar el poder en alguna parte.” Vuestra madre le dice.

“Yo… vale. Todo esto es teoría, tenemos que escribir el hechizo en condiciones y ver si podemos hacer que funcione antes de intentar eso siquiera.” Sollux suspira.

“¿Y a qué estás esperando?” Ella sonríe y se adentra más en el laboratorio.

“Esto tomará un tiempo. Probablemente deberíais dormir.” Sollux os sugiere para después seguir a vuestra madre.

Eso te deja a ti con los otros tres, parados inciertamente en el laboratorio.

“Supongo que de verdad vamos a hacer esto entonces.” Jade dice.

“Por la mañana, me imagino. A ella se le puede olvidar que estamos aquí así que probablemente deberíamos irnos, si nos encuentra a ti o a mí de madrugada podríamos acabar distrayéndola cuando entre en pánico al respecto. Mi padre probablemente ya haya vuelto, veré si puede recogernos y nos quedaremos en mi casa.” June propone y saca su móvil.

“¿Vuelto de dónde?” Jade pregunta con curiosidad.

“Oh, uh, de un viaje de negocios o algo. Oh- ¡hola, papá! Sí, estoy en casa de los Lalonde, ¿puedes recogernos a mí y a una amiga y dejarnos pasar la noche? Sí, yo- no, ella está bien. Papá. Papá, no… vale.” June cuelga el teléfono y gruñe.

“¿Problemas?” Preguntas.

“Va a venir a recogernos, Jade y yo podemos quedarnos allí. Trae tarta.” June refunfuña.

“¡Ooh, tarta!” Jade dice alegremente.

“Probablemente deberíamos ir yendo si queremos llegar al sitio donde Papá suele recogerme a tiempo. Llamadme mañana por la mañana para saber qué pasa, ¿vale?” June pregunta.

“Pues claro, tía.” Dave asiente y June lo levanta en lo que parece ser un abrazo parte-columnas. Después de unos segundos suelta a Dave y avanza hacia ti.

“No es culpa tuya, sabes. Vamos a recuperarlo.” June te susurra mientras te aprieta fuerte en un abrazo. Vas a achacar lo prieto que está tu pecho al abrazo y no a tus sentimientos acerca de perder a Karkat. Si, eso suena sensato y astuto por tu parte.

June se va con Jade y tu casa se queda tan solitaria como siempre lo ha estado.

“Esto me parece un mal plan.” Dave masculla.

“¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No podemos dejar a Karkat ahí. Tampoco es que podamos pedirle ayuda a quien sea, cualquiera a quien podamos preguntar será mucho menos poderoso y capaz de lo que es madre. Aparte de su estado mental atípico, sus conocimientos de teoría de la magia siguen tan agudos como siempre. Si Sollux puede mantenerla concentrada-” Dices.

“¿Y morir en el proceso?” Dave interrumpe.

“Él se ofreció, y como ha dicho no es permanente. ¿Preferirías que fuera Karkat?” Le retas.

“¡Preferiría que no fuera nadie! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de decisión imposible es esta?!” Dave defiende y se cruza fuertemente de brazos. Hace que parezca un niño caprichoso.

“Si resulta que se te ocurre otro método para sacarlo de ahí sin que muera nadie yo estaría encantada de escucharlo, pero hasta entonces este es el único plan que tenemos. Estoy segura de que no quieres que Karkat muera, especialmente dados tus bastante obvios sentimientos hacia él.” Dices.

Es un cebo conversacional. No pienses en esto, piensa en tus sentimientos por Karkat. Él cae de lleno, por supuesto porque Dave está lleno de sentimientos a pesar de la fachada que intenta mantener que insiste lo contrario.

“¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando!” Dave insiste acaloradamente.

“Oh, claro que sí. ¿Cómo lo miras suspirando, las salidas después de clase a esa cafetería cerca del campus? Todo muy desinteresado y sin sentimientos, definitivamente.” Dices con una sonrisita.

“Ya, bueno, tampoco es que nada pueda pasar al respecto. Él no está interesado.” Dave farfulla.

Estás completamente segura de que ese no es el caso, pero no quieres romper la privacidad de Karkat hasta ese punto al decirle directamente a tu hermano que tu compañero de piso está claramente loquito por él. Necesitas más información.

“¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Le has pedido salir?” Preguntas.

“Sí. No. Más o menos.” Dave dice con dificultad. Ahora está mirando a otro lado, sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas poniéndose coloradas. Siempre te hizo gracia la manera en que, al ser mucho más pálido que tú, cuando se avergüenza se le nota inmediatamente por el color tan marcado del que se torna.

“Explica.” Dices y le pinchas en el brazo con el dedo.

“Le invité a mi piso después de lo nuestro del estudio, le pedí que viera una peli conmigo. Ya sabes, ¿en plan cita? Pero yo pensaba que como no era una cita explícita igual debería intentar ser sutil y preguntarle cosas, y él es hetero. Lo cual significa que yo no le intereso. Puede que haya tenido que esconderme en mi cuarto un momento con la muy endeble excusa de ir a buscar una piedra guay que enseñarle.” Dave admite. Tiene la cara entre las manos ahora, claramente mortificado.

La cosa es que tú sabes que Karkat no es hetero. Esta no es tu suposición ni nada, habéis hablado claramente acerca de cómo su atracción no parece estar basada en el género para nada y que simplemente le gusta quien le gusta. Y también ha sido bastante obvio acerca de sus sentimientos por Dave. Así que, la pregunta que tienes que hacer es cómo «sabe» Dave que Karkat es heterosexual. También quieres preguntar cómo fue exactamente esa distracción basada en piedras porque lamentas profundamente no haber estado ahí para ver esa particular parodia en marcha, pero harás sacrificios para conseguir la información más vital.

“¿Y cómo sabes que es hetero?” Preguntas.

“No le gusta Justin Timberlake.” Dave dice miserablemente.

Te le quedas mirando.

Sientes que «equiparación falsa» no es un término lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir cómo de errónea es la insistencia de tu hermano de que «no sentirse sexualmente atraído por Justin Timberlake» es lo mismo que «no sentir atracción por los hombres». ¿Equiparación jodidamente estúpida quizás?

“Un momento.” Le dices educadamente a Dave.

Te das la vuelta y coges un cojín apropiadamente suave y lujoso, con un bordado de hilo dorado y flecos. Levantándolo, hundes la cara y gritas fuertemente contra él. Bajando el cojín te giras y miras a Dave de nuevo.

“Por favor discúlpame.” Le dices tranquilamente y tiras el cojín por encima de tu hombro.

Oyes como choca con algo y como otra cosa se rompe, pero según las reglas de la indiferencia de los Lalonde, no puedes girarte y mirar y Dave no puede comentar acerca de tus acciones, todo sigue como siempre. A lo lejos una roomba es alertada del estropicio y viene a limpiarlo.

“Quizás deberías considerar que no todos a quienes les atraen los hombres sienten atracción por Justin Timberlake.” Sugieres.

“Silencio a tu blasfemia.” Dave responde, inexpresivo.

“Mm. Quizás también puede ser que alguien que esté pillado por ti tenga el sentido común de no hablar efusivamente sobre un famoso atractivo cuando lo que de verdad quiere es expresar sus sentimientos por ti en su lugar. Alguien con más tacto que tú.” Continúas.

“Oh, entonces no puedes estar hablando de Karkat.” Dave se ríe.

“Buenas noches, mi queridísimo y estupidísimo hermano. Voy a descansar porque estoy seguro de que nuestra claridad mental y energía serán necesitadas para este hechizo si lo que Sollux ha dicho es alguna indicación.” Dices y te despides. Ya puede forcejear con sus sentimientos de atracción él solito.

Quizás si los dos se casan podrás recordarles esto cuando des tu brindis en la boda. De hecho, definitivamente harías eso, lo cual hace probable que Dave intente evitar que des dicho brindis y en su lugar nomine a Sollux para hacerlo. Pero Sollux tiene afición por las travesuras, estás segura de que podrías persuadirlo para que lo contara en tu lugar.

Antes de ir a tu cuarto, paras en la cocina y pones la tetera a hervir. Rebuscando en los armarios, encuentras algunas bolsitas de té de camomila. Coges una taza y como le falta plato a juego, coges uno pequeño de los normales. Es bastante fácil abrir la bolsita y verter la camomila suelta en tu taza. Cuando la tetera sisea para hacerte saber que está lista, te echas agua en la taza y te vas a tu cuarto.

Te preparas para irte a la cama mientras el té se enfría. No has tenido suerte viendo nada hasta ahora, pero este sería un muy buen momento para ver cualquier cosa del futuro. Te metes en la cama y te sientas con las piernas cruzadas con el platito balanceándose en una de tus rodillas encima de las mantas.

Bebiéndote el té te concentras en el pensamiento de que Karkat está sólo ahora mismo y probablemente asustado, necesita ayuda. Ver el futuro es lo que hacías siempre y lo necesitas ahora más que nunca. Necesitas algún tipo de indicación acerca de cómo ayudarle, si estáis yendo por el buen camino para ello o si necesitáis buscar otra solución antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No te importa si tienes que depender de estos métodos de pacotilla, bajarás hasta aquí si tienes que hacerlo.

Te queda cerca de la cantidad de una cucharilla de té en la taza. Remueves la taza exactamente como te instruyeron y miras abajo, hay mucho polvo de camomila y trocitos en el agua. Ha sido un té bastante áspero y mediocre, pero te ha dejado con bastantes residuos como para hacer una lectura, de eso estás segura. Karkat, piensas en Karkat. Vuelcas la taza en el plato con cuidado y esperas.

Cerca de un minuto pasa mientras el líquido se filtra hacia el plato y aguantando la respiración, levantas la taza. No hay té en el plato. Le das la vuelta a la taza.

No hay té en la taza. Se ha vuelto a desvanecer, DE ALGUNA MANERA.

Apenas eres capaz de resistir las ganas de lanzar la maldita cosa contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso los tiras los dos a la alfombra al lado de tu cama con estrépito. Apagas la luz, te das la vuelta y tratas de dormir con el enfado.

Cuando se hace de día te encuentras a tu madre haciendo café en la cocina y te diriges al laboratorio sola para encontrar allí a Sollux, todavía trabajando. Hay varias pizarras en fila y Sollux está observando una con intensidad.

“¿Cuál es el veredicto?” Preguntas, acercándote.

“¿Sabes esa peli antigua, La Mosca? ¿En la que el humano se fusiona a si mismo con una mosca? Bueno, creo que eso es lo que pasaba, en realidad no la he visto. Estamos intentando hacer este hechizo ver a todos los seres vivos como la misma entidad y entonces teletransportar a Karkat fuera de allí con mi muerte sin que nos coja a los dos y nos fusione en algo horrible.” Sollux dice.

“El ~ATH está basado en la muerte por sus funciones desencadenantes, ¿no? ¿No podrías hacer que el teletransporte sólo afecte a criaturas vivas y se active una vez que estés- oh no porque necesitas que Karkat sea leído como muerto.” Te das cuenta de tu error casi tan rápido como lo has dicho.

“Gracias por resumir las últimas horas de mi trabajo.” Sollux refunfuña.

“¿Tu trabajo? ¿Y mamá?” Preguntas.

Sollux mira a su alrededor, probablemente para ver si tu madre está cerca.

“Sabes que empeora cuando está cansada. La convencí para que se durmiera hacia las tres, se volvió a despertar a las siete. Mejor que nada.” Dice suavemente.

“Te felicito por haber sido capaz de convencerla.” Dices, sorprendida. Tu madre es igual de tozuda que tú, así que convencerla para que haga algo razonable que ella no quiere hacer es impresionante.

“¿Cómo ha estado sin mí aquí? Siento mucho haber tenido que dejaros tirados pero no lo habría hecho si no fuera importante.” Sollux pregunta en voz baja. Su cara es dolorosamente sincera.

Él siempre ha sido bueno con tu madre y ella nunca ha protestado tenerle aquí, es la única persona no emparentada con ella que tolera en esta casa, y más que eso, le gusta. Él siempre ha cuidado de ella sin quejarse y parecen disfrutar de verdad de la compañía del otro, por si sirve de algo. Por mucho que quieras a tu madre, su condición puede ser… difícil de manejar. A veces es demasiado para ti lidiar con ella, y poder compartir la carga con Sollux y Dave significa que ella recibe lo mejor de los tres. Es por eso por lo que siempre te pone furiosa cuando la gente dice que todos los demonios son naturalmente malvados. Sollux no está más inclinado hacia el mal que el humano promedio, lo cual no es decir mucho, ¿has visto las mierdas que hacen los humanos?

En lo que a ti concierne él es parte de la familia, ¿a quién le importa que no seáis de la misma especie?

“Nos las apañamos, era lo de siempre. Se le olvidaba comer o intentaba cocinar cosas que no debería. La pillé haciendo alcohol en su equipo de alquimia una vez, eso fue… algo.” Suspiras. Ella tuvo un problema con eso hace tiempo. Es completamente comprensible, en cantidades específicas el alcohol suaviza las partes destrozadas de su mente. Extiende la concentración que puede conseguir en su laboratorio al resto de sus pensamientos y vida. El problema es que esa dosis varía tan ampliamente basándose en tantos factores diferentes que no es un tratamiento factible, sin mencionar los efectos secundarios y naturaleza adictiva del alcohol. Ahora lo mantenéis lejos de la casa, pero alguien como tu madre quien puede simplemente conjurar cosas que quiere si lo intenta lo suficiente… bueno, es difícil mantener las cosas fuera de sus manos.

“He visto las sillas del comedor.” Sollux dice.

Si, ese fue un descubrimiento interesante el día que también cortó tu libro por la mitad.

“Le dio una de sus obsesiones con partir las cosas por la mitad, incluso cogió un libro de la biblioteca aunque eso al final resultó no ser un problema. Karkat se enteró, de hecho fue muy amable al respecto.” Admites.

“No jodas.” Sollux se ríe, como si hubieras afirmado que el cielo es azul. Te vuelve a dar la espalda y mira la pizarra, aunque sospechas que sólo está evitando mantener contacto visual contigo.

“Karkat es bueno hasta la médula, es demasiado amable con la gente. No saca a gente de su vida que debería, es un estúpido pozo infinito de segundas oportunidades. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, él me llamó para ayudarlo y mira dónde lo ha llevado eso, el muy idiota.” Sollux masculla.

Lo llevó fuera de una montaña y consiguió que varias personas trabajen incansablemente para rescatarlo. Dirías que la fe y confianza de Karkat estaban bien fundadas en este caso, pero Sollux a veces es propenso al pesimismo.

“Estoy segura de que lo resolverás y cuando sepas la respuesta el resto de nosotros haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a lanzar este hechizo.” Le aseguras y le das un apretón en el hombro. Sus colas se enrollan delicadamente alrededor de tu pierna y te dan un apretón a ti, es un gesto de gratitud y afecto. Como tú, Sollux es a menudo sutil en cómo muestra su afecto, a menos que sea con Dave, en cuyo caso Sollux se limita a ser pegajoso como el solo.

“Necesito partirlo por la mitad.” Tu madre masculla mientras baja las escaleras al laboratorio con su café en la mano. Oh, no.

“He hecho progreso.” Sollux anuncia.

Vuestra madre se os acerca y escanea las pizarras, especialmente en los sitios que Sollux señala.

“Necesitamos cortar esto en dos.” Tu madre insiste.

“¿El hechizo?” Sollux pregunta.

“Que sean dos hechizos, en uno. Un círculo dentro de un círculo, ejecutando el segundo después del primero.” Continúa, coge un rotulador de pizarra y empieza a marcar ciertas secciones del código con asteriscos.

“Eso es factible, pero jodidamente complicado. Si podemos conseguirlo entonces debería resolver algunos de nuestros problemas.” Sollux dice, pensativo. Es interesante que haya sentido en sus palabras por una vez, normalmente cuando empieza a hablar así, ya está ida.

“Si lo separas, la mitad está escondida detrás del primero.” Ella dice absurdamente.

“Yo… os dejaré a ello.” Dices y te apartas.

A veces simplemente no puedes ver esto.

Arriba, Dave está levantado pero no vestido y está mirando al sofá. Ambas mitades de él. Vuestra querida madre decidió biseccionar el sofá antes de bajar.

“El sofá no es mágico, ¿verdad? Podemos usar ese hechizo de reparación.” Dice mientras bebe de su taza. No funcionó con tu libro de la biblioteca porque eso estaba demasiado lleno de su propia magia para intentarlo. Pero los muebles son lo suficientemente mundanos como para estar bien.

Te vas a buscar el hechizo, guardado en un cajón por si acaso. Sacándolo, vuelves con Dave y presionas el papel contra el sofá mientras tu hermano empuja la otra mitad lo suficientemente cerca para que ambas se toquen.

“Espera.” Dice y se gira. Dave se agacha a tu lado y deja su bebida en el sueño, apartándola de en medio. Él también presiona las manos contra el papel y con algo de concentración por vuestra parte, el sofá vuelve a unirse como si nada le hubiera pasado.

“También lo ha hecho con las sillas del comedor.” Dave dice y vuelve a coger su taza.

“Yo puedo encargarme de ellas.” Le dices. Te levantas, hechizo en mano. Has tenido que arreglar más que unas cuantas cosas a las que vuestra madre les ha hecho esto. Algunas cosas como vasos que ha roto borracha o confusa eran demasiado para este hechizo, y esos simplemente tuvisteis que reemplazarlos. Esto no es nuevo para ti. Deseas profundamente que fuera así pero, lamentablemente, no lo es.

“¿Y si no podemos traerle de vuelta?” Dave pregunta con una vocecilla.

“Mamá y Sollux están avanzando con un plan para rescatarlo, el hechizo está yendo bien.” Dices simplemente.

“¿Y si eso no funciona entonces qué?” Dave pregunta.

“Entonces idearemos otro plan. Incluso si ese plan es invocar a la exnovia de Sollux y pelearnos a puñetazos con ella hasta que nos devuelva a Karkat. Es nuestro amigo y tu amado, pelearemos para traerle de vuelta.” Le informas. No os pararán, no cederéis y el resto del universo puede apartarse de vuestro camino porque tenéis una misión.

“Yo- hey, nunca he dicho nada de amor.” Dave dice apuradamente, con las mejillas rosas.

Adorable.

“Lo recuperaremos, puedes lidiar con tus sentimientos luego.” Le dices y te vas a reparar las demás cosas que vuestra madre ha partido en la casa.

Trabajar en el hechizo toma tiempo. Pasáis al rato con deberes ya que no podéis ser de ayuda en la práctica de la misión de rescatar a Karkat todavía. Dave tiene oficialmente dos bajas en su trabajo de tres personas, así que pasas algo de tiempo ayudándole a encontrar los fallos en su hechizo para que no se quede atrás por esto. Hablas por teléfono con June y Jade, manteniéndolas informadas sobre el progreso. Ellas también están trabajando en el proyecto de BASIC así que no te sientes mal por ayudar a Dave. Por supuesto, os estáis perdiendo alquimia pero no te importa mucho ahora mismo.

No es hasta medio día del día siguiente que Sollux finalmente sale y os dice que creen que han terminado el hechizo.

“Llamad a los demás, necesitaremos tanto poder como sea posible. Y mientras estáis ocupados haciendo eso yo voy a dormir.” Sollux anuncia. Trepa al sofá al lado de Dave y aparta la libreta del regazo de Dave, colocando ahí su cabeza en su lugar. Pone un brazo alrededor del torso de Dave y hunde la cara en su camiseta.

Dave, quien ya está más que acostumbrado al comportamiento de Sollux, simplemente coge su móvil y empieza a mandarles mensajes a las demás con una mano. La otra la tiene en las costillas de Sollux, acariciándolo distraídamente allí. Él ya está profundamente dormido. Los demonios no necesitan dormir, así que cuando elige hacerlo puede hacerlo a voluntad, asumes que le provee de algún beneficio incluso si no le hace falta.

Por supuesto, esto no es nada nuevo para ti, estudiar el comportamiento de Dave y Sollux tanto individualmente como juntos llenó muchísimas de tus libretas cuando eras más joven. Son tan fascinantes psicológicamente. Los llamarías codependientes si no fuera por el hecho de que no parecen intentar controlar al otro, es más que parecen disfrutar profundamente de la compañía del otro. ¿Quién te culparía por encontrarlos interesantes? Especialmente con tan poca gente con quien interaccionar mientras crecías.

No disfrutas traer a June y a Jade de vuelta a tu casa, el omnipresente miedo de que vuestra madre tendrá uno de sus episodios y las ataque cuelga sobre tu cabeza como una espada de Damocles. Haces todo lo posible por mantenerlas tan lejos de tu madre como puedes pero cuando es el momento de lanzar el hechizo en el que tu madre y Sollux han pasado días trabajando, no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

El trabajo de tu madre siempre ha sido complejo pero esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que la hayas visto hacer antes. El sótano está lleno de anillos y anillos, en el suelo y el techo. Las letras son pequeñas, claras y limpias, y parecen tener tantos detalles que apenas puedes hacerte a la idea. Las cosas de Karkat están colocadas en una sección y el mapa que Sollux trajo está en otra.

Incienso embriagador llena la habitación y un jarrón de lirios está colocado en un lugar muy específico. En otras áreas marcadas hay componentes alquímicos y toda el área está rodeada con velas encendidas. La metodología científica se encuentra con el inescrutable misticismo.

Sollux ya está en el círculo cuando todo el mundo está siendo guiado a su sitio, está agachado y añadiendo un símbolo de dos líneas onduladas al código en ~ATH cerca del área de June. Se levanta y se asegura de quedarse en el círculo interior de los dos que le rodean.

“Te estamos esperando, bebé.” Vuestra madre dice casualmente.

“Ya, sí.” Sollux asiente. Le dirige una mirada a Dave y hace una mueca.

“Quizás no quieras mirar esta parte.” Sollux le advierte.

“Cualquier cosa que vayas a tener que hacer, la veré. Si de verdad no crees que yo deba verlo entonces igual no es algo que deberías hacer.” Dave le dice tercamente. Esta no es una pelea que vaya a ir a ninguna parte, Sollux tiene que morir para llegar a donde está Karkat así que no es negociable, y de todas maneras Dave no lo aprueba. Sollux no quiere disgustar a Dave, así que preferiría que no mirara, pero él no se girará. Es un callejón sin salida, una encrucijada.

Sollux suspira y saca una espada de la nada. Le dirige una última miradita suplicante a Dave pero esta se limita a verse reflejada en las gafas de tu hermano.

“Vale.” Sollux masculla.

Con una puñalada limpia justo en el pecho, se cae, explotando en un dorado ardiente antes siquiera de que llegue a tocar el suelo del todo. Jade y June ambas exclaman en alarma y puedes ver la manera en la que Dave se estremece. El líquido dorado se filtra hasta el suelo y el texto alrededor del círculo pequeño cobra vida. Los anillos dibujados en el sueño giran y el texto brillante late con la magia rosa fucsia de vuestra madre.

“Tomará un minuto, hay una diferencia horaria.” Vuestra madre explica.

Un minuto pasa, entonces dos. De golpe, el mapa en uno de los círculos empieza a brillar y los suministros alquímicos parecen consumirse a sí mismos, las cosas de Karkat toman un brillo grisáceo tirando a blanquecino.

“Sollux lo ha encontrado, hará la conexión con el hechizo desde ese lado y traeremos a Karkat de vuelta. Sentiréis un tirón y tendréis que concentraros en él, dadle lo que tengáis.” Vuestra madre dice, de forma algo confusa.

Dentro del círculo grande el pequeño en el que estaba Sollux antes sigue girando lentamente, es casi hipnótico con sus movimientos suaves. Al menos eso es hasta que se sale fuera de la alineación y choca con el círculo exterior cerca de June. Empieza a girar a vuestro alrededor, una rueda dentro de otra rueda, o más bien como engranajes moviéndose juntos hasta que llega a vuestra madre.

Ya está arrodillada y cuando el círculo la alcanza ella presiona sus largos dedos contra el hechizo y la segunda parte cobra vida. Rápidamente te centras en Karkat, atrayéndolo a tu mente. Es difícil concentrarse en él mientras sientes el inmenso tirón de energía del hechizo. Es como si la gravedad fuera de repente mucho más fuerte.

Todo el mundo parece estar afectado por lo mismo, y un viento que sólo puede ser mágico pasa alrededor del círculo, pareciendo estar dándoles forma a las luces rojas y azules que salen de las líneas del suelo. No hay manera de que sea una brisa natural, estáis en el laboratorio del sótano y no hay ventanas aquí abajo.

La luz empieza a brillar más, el rojo y el azul quemando intensamente y dentro de esa luz, la sombra de una silueta empieza a aparecer. Entonces tan repentinamente como empezó, la luz para en un destello tan brillante que tienes que parpadear para deshacerte de las manchas en tu visión. Karkat está tendido en el suelo en medio del círculo y donde Sollux estaba antes ahora solo hay una serpiente pequeñita.

Ha… ha funcionado.


	10. Magia extraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tengo una noticia! Como ahora vamos bastante adelantadas con la traducción, hemos decidido que durante el mes de octubre iremos subiendo dos capítulos cada lunes en vez de uno :)
> 
> Después de eso cabe la posibilidad de continuar haciéndolo, pero por ahora sólo hemos confirmado octubre para celebrar una especie de "inktober" y el mes de las brujas por la temática de esta historia.

La madre de Dave y Rose ha declarado que se va a cocinar, provocando que unos mellizos Lalonde bastante en pánico la sigan corriendo y se ofrezcan ayudarla. No puedes creerte que tus amigos pasaran por tanto para traerte de vuelta, no puede creerte que Sollux aparente se muriera DOS VECES para traerte de vuelta.

Te acercas a la chimenea y te agachas para mirar la línea brillante entre las brasas. Sollux es una pequeña espiral de calor y ojos resplandecientes. Mientras te inclinas hacia él, él levanta la cabeza para mirarte.

“Te moriste por mí.” Dices.

El cuerpecillo serpentino de Sollux se eleva un poco más desde la prieta espiral del resto de él, y te preguntas si quiere que le cojas.

“Dos veces, de hecho. Moriste por mí dos veces.” Sigues.

Sollux se inclina aún más así que metes las manos en el fuego. En cuanto te acercas lo suficiente, él se desliza sobre tus dedos. Su pequeño cuerpo es suave y está seco y caliente del fuego. No te quema pero puedes sentir que realmente está muy caliente. Él se desliza por tu mano, levantándose a sí mismo en tu palma y mirándote con sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

No quieres hablarle mirándole desde arriba, así que lo levantas hasta que está a la altura de tu cara. Su cuerpecito oscila ligeramente, casi como los videos de las serpientes siendo encantadas que has visto alguna vez en YouTube.

“Estoy muy agradecido, sabes, nunca podría haberte pedido que hicieras algo así pero lo has hecho. Yo- ¡AY!” Gritas cuando Sollux se lanza hacia delante y te muerde la nariz. Por supuesto, como es tan pequeñito sus colmillos son enanos, así que no hace mucho más que arañarte la punta de la nariz.

Apartándote de él, te tocas la nariz con la mano que no tienes actualmente sujetando a una horrible serpiente cabrona. Afortunadamente no estás sangrando pero tu nariz late de dolor bajo tus dedos.

“Estoy agradecido de que me salvaras la vida e hicieras un enorme sacrificio para ello, pero de alguna manera sigues siendo un total cretino y te odio profundamente.” Le sueltas.

Sollux se congela y esconde la cara debajo de una parte de la espiral que es su cuerpo en lo que te niegas a creer que sea algo parecido a la vergüenza. No crees que la vergüenza sea una emoción que Sollux sea siquiera capaz de sentir.

“Escucha, cordón de zapato animado y con mal genio, ¿quieres volver al fuego o qué?” Le preguntas algo mordazmente.

Sollux sale de debajo de su cola y estira su cuerpo hacia atrás en dirección a la chimenea. Como no eres un completo gilipollas, lo metes con cuidado entre las brasas otra vez.

“Gracias por salvarme la vida, so capullo.” Le dices señalando su carilla de serpiente.

Una lengüecilla bífida sale de la boca de Sollux y te lame la punta del dedo. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo interpretar eso, así que te limitas a sacudir la cabeza y a marcharte.

La cocina de los Lalonde es tan fabulosa y de alta gama como el resto de su casa parece ser, claramente fue diseñada para impresionar, con sus electrodomésticos de metal brillante, ventanas altas y cacerolas y sartenes de cobre puro colgando de ganchos. Solo has visto cosas así en las películas. La naturaleza elegante del sitio se ve minada cuando ves como Dave intenta evitar que su madre eche un pedazo de jamón entero todavía envuelto en plástico a una enorme olla de cobre.

“Mamá, no hagas-” Dave intenta pero no consigue pararla a tiempo.

Ella se va a otra cosa mientras Dave intenta pescar el jamón envuelto en plástico de la olla.

“Karkat, ven un momento.” Rose dice en voz baja.

Te acercas a ella, observando cómo su madre saca algunos frascos de especias de una estantería.

“Crear ese hechizo para rescatarte parece haber sobrecargado a mi madre de alguna manera, está algo peor de lo que suele estar. Si te acuerdas, te ofreciste a-” Rose se para y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose llama vuestra atención de vuelta a su madre.

Dave está congelado, con el brazo estirado para coger un par de pinzas de la pared para, presumiblemente, sacar el jamón de la olla. En su ausencia, su madre ha hecho añicos un frasco de especias en el borde de la olla, como si fuera un huevo. Se ha confundido acerca de lo que tiene en sus manos y ha hecho una acción relacionada con la comida cuando debería haber hecho otra, te parte el corazón.

“Lo que necesitéis.” Le ofreces en voz baja.

“Creo que necesitamos cenar, si dejas la propiedad serás capaz de coger un Uber hasta la ciudad y comprar algo congelado que podamos meter fácilmente en el horno. Estoy segura de que Sollux puede mostrarte el camino, incluso si no puede hablar todavía, puede hacer de brújula. Además odiaría que mi madre le hiciera daño accidentalmente al ser tan pequeño e incapaz de defenderse solo.” Rose dice suavemente.

“Por supuesto. Si se te ocurre cualquier otra cosa sólo tienes que mandarme un mensaje.” Accedes en voz tan baja como puedes para no atraer la atención del resto de la habitación.

“Gracias, lo aprecio de verdad.” Rose sonríe y devuelve su atención a su madre.

Vuelves a la habitación de la que venías y te agachas a la chimenea para explicarle a Sollux todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Él se desliza fuera de las brasas hacia ti por cuenta propia y cuando extiendes la mano, Sollux se enrolla alrededor de tus dedos sin líos ni quejas.

“Supongo que nos vamos entonces.” Dices y Sollux mueve su cabecilla de serpiente de arriba a abajo. Vale, tenéis comunicación rudimentaria, puedes trabajar con eso.

No es difícil encontrar la puerta principal y salir solo, pero tan pronto como estás fuera en mitad del bosque no tienes claro a dónde ir ahora. Un lametón de la lengua de Sollux por tus dedos te llama la atención y lo miras para ver que está señalando con su cuerpo ligeramente a la izquierda, cuando te giras hacia ese lado ves que se reajusta para estar recto entre tus dedos. Como una brújula, justo como Rose dijo.

La caminata es algo dura, no eres el tío más de exteriores del mundo. No sientes como si la gente hubiera evolucionado tanto y trabajado tanto como lo han hecho para inventar edificios y ciudades, sólo para acabar vagabundeando por los bosques. Podríais hacer este viaje en silencio pero nunca has sido muy bueno en eso.

“Así que, ¿has… sido una serpiente antes?” Le preguntas lentamente a Sollux y observas como se gira en tu mano y te dirige una mirada de tal desesperación y desdén que no debería ser posible en la cara de una serpiente.

“Es decir, ya sé que dijiste que podías ser diferentes versiones de ti mismo. ¿Significa eso que esta es una versión de ti mismo o es sólo alguna forma demoníaca estándar para cuando no te queda poder? Hey, hey, ni te atrevas.” Dices mientras Sollux abre la boca y se acerca a uno de tus dedos en una clara amenaza de morderte.

“No es que me esté riendo de ti ni nada. Creo que eres una bonita serpiente, y te las has apañado para mantener esa temática tuya de los dos colores.” Razonas y miras los patrones rojos y azules en su cuerpo. Las demás zonas que no tienen patrones son de un color mostaza apagado, como un tono dorado no-metálico. Es un estilo que mola bastante, incluso si no hay manera de que pase por una serpiente normal con esas pintas.

Sollux te guía por una serie de escalones rocosos y te dirige por la izquierda en una bifurcación a través del bosque, os toma unos minutos, lo cual es más que suficiente para que se te acumule más cháchara inútil en la boca, rogando ser liberada.

“Quizás sea algo mierda tener esta conversación contigo- o hacia ti, cuando estás así pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Sé que has estado volviendo todo este tiempo para cuidar de su madre. No creo que nadie estuviera obligándote o sobornándote para que lo hicieras, creo que simplemente lo hiciste porque eres una persona decente. No es que eso cambie mi postura acerca de lo profundamente irritante que eres pero sí que reafirma mis sospechas de que eres…” Frunces el ceño mientras lo piensas.

“Iba a decir un cabrón con un corazón de oro. Pero en primer lugar ni siquiera sé si anatómicamente tienes un corazón físico la mayoría del tiempo en tu forma normal y en segundo lugar, te he visto la sangre y parece que todo tu interior es de oro. La metáfora se mantiene, creo, pero eres algo más literal de lo que deberías en este caso.” Le dices. Sollux no te muerde pero tampoco te mira, en su lugar se mantiene en una enrollado de forma prieta alrededor de tus dedos.

“Verás, el hecho de que no puedas hablar ahora mismo no es muy diferente en lo que a mí respecta porque sé que de todos modos no me darías ninguna respuesta útil a lo que voy a decir.” Le cuentas. Sollux gira la cabeza para mirarte y te saca la lengua, pareciendo casi curvada hacia ti.

“Sé que estabas en Japón. Sé que tuviste algo que ver con esa excavación que fue tan mal, vi a Latula en las noticias con esos arqueólogos justo antes de que murieran. Cuando te arrastré a que me ayudaras, estabas cubierto de sangre que no era tuya.” Afirmas simplemente. Estas son solo cosas que sabes. Sollux sigue mirándote, tampoco es que pueda decir nada.

“Si tuviera algo de sentido común eso debería aterrorizarme, y debería alejarme de ti. Pero me has salvado la vida y cuidas de la madre de Dave y Rose sólo por la bondad de tu corazón. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás haciendo e incluso si me lo contaras, o pudieras contármelo, probablemente no lo entendiera por culpa de todas las cosas que no sé o no recuerdo.” Dices con un suspiro.

“Eso es lo que sé e incluso si no lo entiendo, creo que eres una buena persona a pesar de tus cualidades de cabrón. Así que supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que tengo fe en ti.” Le cuentas.

Justo ante tus ojos, el cuerpecillo de serpiente de Sollux crece, ahora si estuviera recto iría desde la punta de tus dedos hasta un poco más allá de tu muñeca, rozando tu antebrazo. Sollux parece tan sorprendido como tú, mirando su cuerpo más largo mientras saca la lengua, curioso.

Escuchas a un coche acercarse y Sollux rápidamente se enrolla en tu muñeca y se queda quieto, como si fuera una pulsera de serpiente muy convincente y no una serpiente de verdad. En cualquier caso, sus colores inusuales probablemente ayuden con ese disfraz. Te metes en el coche y charlas con el conductor. Tiene uno de esos cargadores universales para el móvil, de los que tienen un puerto USB conectado al coche y luego un ciento de cables diferentes para cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar. Técnicamente no has cargado el móvil en unos días así que no le dirás que no a carga gratis.

Tienes cuidado en el viaje de no estrujar a Sollux contra nada por accidente, puede estar fingiendo no ser una serpiente de verdad ahora mismo, pero estás bastante seguro de que no apreciaría si le golpearas contra cosas o lo espachurraras contra tu rodilla.

El conductor te lleva por unos paisajes sinceramente preciosos y después de unos veinte minutos, te suelta en una tienda de ultramarinos cerca del borde de la ciudad. Crees que si quisieras ir a la ciudad en sí, hubieras tenido que viajar aún más tiempo, los mellizos están verdaderamente aislados aquí fuera, ¿eh?

Comprar solo no es una experiencia nueva para ti, ni lo es gritar de repente demasiado alto en un lugar público. Sin embargo, normalmente no estás intentando sacar un carrito de la compra de la fila sólo para pegar un grito porque una serpiente se te acaba de meter por la manga.

Varias alarmas de los coches a tu alrededor empiezan a sonar de la fuerza de tu voz y tú te has tapado la boca con la mano, aunque tampoco es que eso te vaya a ayudar ahora. Todo lo que puedes hacer es concentrarte en el cuerpo frío deslizándose por tu brazo bajo el jersey. Él llega a tu hombro y tu sueltas un chillido de alarma cuando pasa por encima de tu clavícula para llegar a tu cuello. Desliza su cuerpo alrededor de tu cuello y entonces apoya su cabecilla de serpiente en el cuello de tu jersey.

“¡¿Cuál cojones es tu problema?!” Le siseas.

Sollux simplemente te saca la lengua.

“En cuanto no seas técnicamente todo cuello, voy a estrangularte, ya verás.” Le prometes rencorosamente.

Sollux te vuelve a sacar la lengua, no es de ninguna ayuda.

“Eres un cabrón y te odio.” Le informas y consigues sacar un carrito de la compra de una vez. Sollux no es lo suficientemente grande como para rodearte el cuello en condiciones, así que no estás en ningún peligro de que te estrangule, pero su cuerpo sí que se aprieta contra tu cuello como para amenazarte de eso de todos modos.

“Ya, no me das miedo.” Le bufas y empujas tu carrito hacia la tienda.

Por necesidad te has convertido en un cocinero medio decente, pero te da la sensación de que Rose especificó cosas que básicamente se cocinaran solas porque así su madre no intentará «ayudar» en el proceso de cocina. Sería posible distraerla de lo que esté en el horno y darle la comida una vez hecha, pero sería más difícil esconder a alguien activamente preparando comida en la cocina. Rose sabe más y si eso es lo que te ha pedido, eso es lo que le conseguirás.

Encuentras una nevera de pizzas congeladas y comidas precocinadas, algunos refrigerados del mismo estilo y algunos desayunos sencillos y comida estilo almuerzo. No sabes exactamente qué preferirán o durante cuánto tiempo necesitará su madre cuidados extra así que será mejor prevenir que curar.

“¿Esta o esta?” Dices en voz baja, sujetando dos cajas de comida congelada ante ti. La punta de la cola de Sollux en el lado izquierdo de tu cuello se mueve dos veces así que te quedas con esa y abres el congelador otra vez para devolver la que no quieres. Mientras lo cierras ves que hay una mujer mirándote.

“¿Es eso una serpiente en tu cuello? No creo que puedas tener una serpiente en la tienda.” Ella dice con inquietud.

“Esto no es una serpiente, es un demonio de 1,90 que me rescató del Everest.” Le cuentas con total sinceridad.

La mujer metomentodo hace una mueca de desagrado y te chasquea la lengua. Se larga mascullando algo del estilo de «¡Bueno, vale!» en voz baja y estirada.

“Ha preguntado.” Dices en voz baja y trabajas duro para aguantarte la risa en silencio.

De todos modos, probablemente sea mejor que pagues y te vayas cuanto antes, no quieres que los lugareños te la líen. Te diriges a la caja y dejas tu móvil grabando las cosas que has comprado mientras las vas guardando en tu mochila de contención. A pesar de lo maravillosa que es tu mochila mágica, si no puedes acordarte mentalmente de lo que le metiste dentro, entonces tampoco puedes llamar a ese artículo concreto. Al grabar tu compra puedes ver el vídeo cuando vuelvas a la casa de Rose y Dave y sacar las cosas sin preocuparte de que se te haya quedado una mini pizza atascada en tu mochila de contención hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Conseguir un taxi de vuelta es bastante fácil, aunque es más difícil convencer al taxista de que quieres que te suelte en mitad de la nada. En lo que respecta al resto del mundo aquí no hay ninguna casa, sólo es una carretera vacía al lado del bosque. De hecho, incluso cuando te paras a un lado de la carretera, no puedes ver ninguna señal de que la casa esté ahí.

Te quitas a Sollux del cuello para que no vuelva a intentar ese truco de deslizarse por tu manga y dejas que te guíe otra vez a la casa. Mientras caminas te resulta curioso, si no estás prestando atención puedes sentir como tus pies quieren alejarse del camino que Sollux te está marcando. La cantidad de magia que debe haber por esta zona para sutilmente mantener a la gente alejada es ciertamente impresionante. Te preguntas si incluso las instalaciones super secretas del gobierno pueden conseguir esto, te apuestas que no. La doctora Lalonde fue la mejor bruja de su generación por algún motivo. Dicho eso, ella acaba de ayudar a Sollux a ir a otra dimensión, así que esté su mente algo rota o no, sigue siendo brillante. Ella es brillante, conjugado en el presente.

Al llamar a la puerta de la imponente casa aparece Dave, pareciendo estar algo hecho polvo.

“Traigo comida y a tu Sollux.” Le informas, extendiéndole a Sollux.

“Oh, sí, mi Sollux. Ese Sollux que tengo, nada de esos Captor de marca blanca, el que yo tengo es único e inimitable.” Dave divaga y coge a Sollux de tu mano. Sollux se enrolla alrededor de su muñeca y acaricia la palma de Dave con su hocico.

“También se ha hecho más grande, así que creo que está mejorando. Y he traído comida.” Le dices y entras a la casa.

“Oh, tío, esas son estupendas noticias. Y también gracias por la comida, luego nos dices lo que ha costado y te lo podemos pagar.” Dave ofrece y cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

“Vosotros viajasteis por el país para que vuestra madre y Sollux ayudaran a sacarme de otra dimensión, creo que esto lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradeceros.” Te ríes.

“Pero tú harías lo mismo por nosotros.” Dave señala.

“Por supuesto que lo haría.” Le dices.

Dave se calla y el aire entre los dos se vuelve pesado, cargado con… algo. No estás seguro de qué decir, así que desesperadamente intentas fingir que no sientes lo que sea que estás sintiendo.

“Además, definitivamente puedo permitirme comprar algo de comida para vosotros, desde que he estado trabajando en la… biblioteca.” Dejas de hablar cuando te inunda una horrible sensación.

“La biblioteca en la que tenía turnos en los últimos días que aparentemente he pasado atrapado en otra dimensión. Oh, joder.” Susurras con creciente horror.

“Mierda, no se me ocurrió llamarlos. Tampoco sé si a Rose sí.” Dave maldice en voz baja.

Rápidamente sacas tu móvil y llamas al número oficial de la biblioteca, el que va directamente a la oficina de la señora Paint y no el que compartes con Kanaya. Suena tres veces antes de que la señora Paint lo coja.

“¿Diga? Biblioteca Lalonde.” Ella saluda amablemente.

“¡Señora Paint! Soy Karkat, puedo explicarlo, siento tanto haberme perdido-” Dices rápidamente pero ella empieza a hablar y te corta.

“¡Oh, Karkat! Me alegra mucho oír de ti.” Mi marido me dijo que estabas atascado en su plano y él te estaba buscando, supongo que debes haber encontrado la manera de salir.” La señora Paint dice alegremente.

“Uh, sí. Mis amigos y la doctora Lalonde me sacaron. ¿Picas Slick le dijo que estaba ahí dentro?” Preguntas. Las cejas de Dave se elevan de la sorpresa y ves como Sollux hace un gesto hacia atrás con la cabeza en vez de limitarse a poner los ojos en blanco.

“Pues claro que lo hizo, cielito. Ahora, normalmente diría que si no eres capaz de venir al trabajo tienes que llamar para avisar, pero no hay cobertura para móviles entre planos de la realidad, así que estás más que excusado. ¿Te veré mañana en el trabajo?” Ella pregunta.

“¿Que si puedo ir mañana?” Repites.

Dave asiente y te vocaliza «sí».

“Sí, puedo. Estaré allí. Lo siento muchísimo por todo esto, señora Paint.” Te disculpas.

“No digas tonterías. Te veré mañana entonces, ¡adiós!” La señora Paint dice animadamente y te cuelga.

“Cada vez que hablo con mi jefa me siento como si la conversación fuera en una dirección completamente diferente a la que me esperaba.” Dices con la voz algo débil del shock.

“Bueno, me alegro de que tu trabajo esté bien. Venga, vamos.” Dave dice y te empuja ligeramente hacia la cocina.

Parece que él y Rose han limpiado las desventuras culinarias de su madre y el sitio está brillando impoluto una vez más. Dejas tu mochila en la elegante isla de la cocina y sacas tu móvil, yendo a la galería para encontrar el vídeo y poder sacar lo que necesites de la mochila. O al menos ese es tu plan, pero tan pronto como tu pulgar se cierne sobre el vídeo, tus ojos se fijan en varias fotos llenas de problemas técnicos en la pantalla. Incluso sus vistas previas no están funcionando bien.

“¿Qué mierda?” Dices en voz baja y abres una de las imágenes fallidas.

Tu móvil te devuelve la imagen de una interferencia gris, blanca y negra. Esta era una de las fotos del probador de Ciudad Nocturna, menos mal que escuchaste a tus instintos y lo escribiste todo a mano.

“¿Qué es eso?” Dave pregunta mientras dejas tu móvil en la encimera y metes la mano en la mochila.

“Fotos que eché en Ciudad Nocturna, el sitio en el que me quedé atrapado.” Explicas mientras sacas la libreta de tu mochila, le echas un vistazo y ves que los dibujos concienzudamente minuciosos del hechizo que hiciste siguen igual. No has perdido también eso.

“Oh, qué raro.” Dave señala.

Cuando lo miras puedes ver que tiene tu móvil en la mano y está mirando la imagen y tocando la pantalla.

"No me sorprende que la foto no saliera. Sollux ha dicho antes que moverse entre planos puede trastear con la tecnología. Tampoco es que vaya al infierno, pero supongo que algunos demonios lo intentan algunas veces y deben tener cuidado con sus aparatos electrónicos. Pero lo raro es la fecha de la foto, mira. La fecha está totalmente mal, está más de cinco años adelantada.” Dave dice, extendiéndote el móvil. Ciertamente la fecha está fuera de lugar, sin embargo cuando mueve el dedo hacia delante y selecciona tu vídeo, su información de fecha y hora son correctas.

“Bueno, el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente allí. Yo juraría que sólo estuve fuera unas horas, pero vosotros dijisteis que fueron días, tiene sentido que la fecha sea algo rara, ¿verdad?” Razonas.

“¿Pero no tendría eso menos sentido? Ese plano tiene que ser tan antiguo como la misma Muerte, y si ella ha estado allí desde que la vida empezó entonces pensarías que… no lo sé. Da igual, es raro. ¿Quieres que ponga el vídeo?” Dave pregunta.

“Por favor.” Dices.

Dave pone el vídeo y sois capaces de sacar toda la compra de tu mochila. Los dos empezáis a calentar la comida para la cena y guardáis las demás cosas. Tus manos se detienen en el paquete de jamón en taquitos.

“Sollux no ha sido de mucha ayuda con las preguntas detalladas y yo no sé lo que comen las serpientes demoníacas mágicas. Sé que las serpientes de verdad comen ratones y cosas así pero obviamente no tenían de eso en la tienda. ¿Pero puede que se coma esto?” Sugieres, ofreciéndole el paquete a Dave y por extensión a Sollux, siendo que este sigue alrededor de la muñeca de Dave.

“Oh, eso es muy amable por tu parte, tío. El normalmente no necesita comer, pero quizás cuando está así le podría venir bien la energía extra. ¿Qué dices, Sol?” Dave pregunta mientras abre el paquete y extiende un taquito de jamón hacia Sollux. Sollux lo lame durante un par de segundos, aparentemente habiéndose asegurado de la naturaleza del taquito de jamón, se acerca y empieza a pegarle bocaditos desde su posición entre los dedos de Dave.

“Aquí va una pregunta que no había tenido que contemplar antes: ¿cuántos taquitos de jamón es sabio darle a tu mejor amigo serpiente mágica?” Dave se pregunta.

“No puedo decir que alguna vez se me haya presentado ese problema en concreto.” Le cuentas y coges otra vez tu móvil, más que nada para hacer algo con las manos de manera que estés menos nervioso con Dave.

Vuelves a ver las fotos fallidas y suspiras.

“¿A qué le estabas echando una foto siquiera?” Dave pregunta y se apoya en la encimera a tu lado. Casualmente le va dando a Sollux más jamón.

“Bueno, cuando estuve allí abajo vi mi reflejo y había un hechizo de un rojo brillante escrito por toda mi piel. No estaba escrito en un idioma que conozca pero estoy bastante seguro de que es el hechizo o la cosa mágica que ha hecho que me olvide de todo, así que le eché fotos.” Explicas.

“Ah, mierda. Y ahora que las fotos no están, no puedes averiguar lo que decía.” Dave concluye.

“De hecho, no.” Sonríes, “Pensé que el hechizo podría joderme las fotos, así que me tomé la molestia de copiarlo a un papel desde un espejo. Sigo teniendo que darle la vuelta y traducirlo del idioma que sea, pero si sé los detalles del hechizo seré capaz de averiguar qué hizo esto, ¡quizás incluso revertir sus efectos en mí!”

“Guau, ¿en serio? ¿Es… es esa una buena idea? Esa es magia muy seria y nosotros acabamos de empezar a aprender.” Dave dice con preocupación. En su muñeca Sollux se ha quedado tieso mirándote, oscilando levemente como una cobra a punto de atacar.

“Claro, pero incluso si me toma años traducirlo y resolverlo, finalmente tengo algo que hacer. Mira cuánto había.” Dices y sacas la libreta de tu mochila para enseñárselo.

Abres la libreta para enseñarle tu hechizo minuciosamente copiado aunque revertido. Hay varias páginas de él junto con tus notas varias acerca de dónde estaba cada cosa para que cuando lo copies todo correctamente sin el factor espejo, sepas cómo unirlo todo.

“Oh, guau, eso es mucho-” Dave empieza a decir pero Sollux se lanza hacia delante desde su muñeca. Clava sus pequeños colmillos en la página y sin aviso alguno, toda tu libreta empieza a arder, ¡justo como tu tablero de la Ouija!

“¡AUGH!” Gritas de dolor, soltando la libreta. Tus dedos ya están chamuscados. ¡El fugo normal no te hace daño pero las putas llamas infernales definitivamente lo hacen!

“¡Oh, joder!” Dave exclama y coge la libreta por los bordes para lanzarla al fregadero de acero.

Te metes los dedos quemados en la boca y corres al fregadero, tu pobre libreta se está enrollando en las llamas, junto con cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras de entender la magia que está grabada en tu cuerpo.

“¡¿Cuál coño es tu problema?! ¡Esa era mi única oportunidad de deshacer todo esto!” Exiges, con los ojos llenándosete de lágrimas.

Sollux no parece arrepentirse, en su lugar se desliza desde la muñeca de Dave al fregadero y se hace una espiral en medio del fuego, el cual va apagándose ahora que tu libreta no es más que cenizas carbonizadas.

“Estoy seguro de que no habría hecho eso si no tuviera un buen motivo. Quizás… uh… ¿quizás ese hechizo hubiera hecho algo malo si intentaras leerlo al derecho o algo?” Dave adivina, presumiblemente intentando que se le ocurra una idea que haga que Sollux no sea un completo gilipollas por haber quemado tu única esperanza de traducir el hechizo en ti.

“No. No puedo- Necesito- JODER.” Maldices, te giras y te vas. No puedes estar cerca de Sollux ahora mismo, o de Dave, quien claramente necesita creer que Sollux no acaba de hacer algo tan indescriptiblemente horrible sin motivo alguno.

Al menos te alivia haberte alejado de Dave y Sollux cuando las inevitables lágrimas se derraman por tus mejillas. Esta es otra de tus mierdas, de entre todas las mierdas que existen en ti esta es quizás la peor. Siempre eres demasiado sentimental, cuando algo como esto ocurre lo sientes como una puñalada en el corazón. Te da la sensación de que a tu edad ya deberías ser más resistente con las cosas tristes que te pasan, pero no. Lloras como un bebé debilucho y lo odias.

Aun sorbiéndote los mocos y vagando ciegamente por la enorme casa de los Lalonde, acabas en la biblioteca y es casi como estar otra vez en el trabajo. La biblioteca es enorme, grandes ventanas de vidrio de colores filtran la luz moteada del sol desde el bosque en el exterior. Los libros parecen estar cuidadosamente organizados y con tus ojos entrenados puedes ver que están ordenados en condiciones, de acuerdo al sistema que usa tu biblioteca. Hay mesas y sillas cerca, pero más que nada hay sofás cómodos y sillones hondos con mesitas bajas dispersas por la sala.

Quizás deberías haber cerrado tu bocaza, si no le hubieras contado a Dave lo de tu libreta y el hechizo, entonces Sollux no lo hubiera sabido ni destruido. Ahí va cualquier oportunidad que tuvieras de averiguar de qué va este horrible hechizo al que estás sujeto. ¿Por qué tenías que decir nada? ¡¿Por qué?!

Te tambaleas hacia el aparentemente cómodo sofá y te sientas, con una profunda devastación inundándote el cuerpo inútil y anónimo de especie. Justo entonces, ante tus propios ojos aparece de la nada la madre de Dave y Rose, de pie al lado del sofá. No en el sentido de que aparece de repente sino más bien que se hace visible. De alguna manera antes era invisible y ahora ha aparecido lentamente ante tus ojos.

Ella no parece ofendida por el brinco que pegas, alarmado. En su lugar se limita a sentarse a tu lado.

“¿Qué pasa?” Te pregunta con curiosidad. Sus ojos son de un rosa fuerte, tan inusuales como los de Dave y Rose pero de alguna manera también diferentes.

“Sollux es un gilipollas.” Dices con voz ronca y te frotas la cara. Bleh, ahora tienes las manos mojadas de tus lágrimas.

“Puede serlo. ¿Qué ha hecho?” Pregunta.

Te preguntas si deberías contárselo. Antes estaba tan estresada que no podía ni ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal en la cocina, y sus hijos tuvieron que guiarla fuera, pero aquí y ahora parece estar bien. Sería una putada por tu parte actuar como si la mujer lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacarte de otra dimensión no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener una conversación con ella. Ella no necesita que seas condescendiente o que la trates como si fuera inferior porque supuestamente es menos de lo que solía ser.

“Tenía copiado un hechizo muy importante, estoy bastante seguro de que era el que hizo que me olvidara de todo en El Acontecimiento. Lo vi en mi piel cuando estaba en Ciudad Nocturna. Pero se lo mencioné a Dave con Sollux ahí y ha destruido mis notas. Ahora nunca lo voy a saber.” Dices, todavía sorbiéndote los mocos.

Roxy hace un ruidito pensativo y sube los pies al sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo.

“¿No has oído nunca todo eso de «la hierba siempre es más verde en el otro lado»? Quizás no deberías acordarte.” Dice ella con un suspiro. La luz fracturada del atardecer juega en su cara, interrumpida por los árboles de fuera.

“No puedo ver la hierba del otro lado para comparar porque no me acuerdo de ella.” Señalas.

“Bueno, ¿y todo eso de Pandora y su caja? Hay algunas cosas que no deberías abrir. O la fruta del árbol del conocimiento.” Divaga y gira los dedos en el aire. Una imagen parpadeante de una manzana aparece por un momento y luego se desvanece.

“Dependiendo de cómo cuentes ese mito, Pandora o estaba metida en el ajo desde el principio o fue una víctima desdichada que los dioses usaron. Y en cuanto a dejar que la humanidad hiciera lo que quisiera en el paraíso pero NO TOQUÉIS ESA ÚNICA COSA POR MOTIVOS QUE NO OS VAMOS A DECIR, eso es sólo- no. No estoy de acuerdo con esa mierda. Cualquier dios o lo que sea que prepare a la gente para fallar de esa manera puede comerme la polla porque eso no es justo.” Alegas.

Roxy se encoge un poco, con los brazos abrazados fuertemente a su torso mientras se desternilla y se sacude con risa silenciosa.

“Je, ¿entonces qué harías TÚ?” Suelta una risilla, mirándote. Sigue riéndose, aunque lo haga silenciosamente como hace Dave a veces.

“No lo sé. Intentar ayudar a la gente a mejorar, velar por ellos y reunirlos. Sólo haz que la mierda esté mejor de lo que estaba cuando la encontraste, no trates a la gente como peones o marionetas en una pequeña alegoría moral. Nadie tiene derecho a quitarme los recuerdos.” Le dices firmemente.

La risa de Roxy se apaga y se queda mirando por la ventana, la luz y la sombra jugando en su cara mientras el sol se pone.

“¿Y qué pasaría si tú te lo hubieras hecho a ti mismo por algún motivo? ¿Y si te deshiciste de una parte de tu mente para algo que valiera la pena?” Ella dice suavemente.

“Entonces el yo del pasado fue un idiota por no dejar algo para explicarle esta puta mierda al yo del presente.” Le dices definitivamente y ella se vuelve a reír.

“Supongo.” Suspira un par de momentos después.

No parece estar del todo aquí pero las partes que sí lo están siguen siendo astutas y dan buena conversación, no te importa para nada hablar con ella.

“Pero no eres sólo tú. Son otras personas quienes están en la oscuridad y han perdido cosas. Y me refiero a mi- yo- esto no es como debería haber sido pero no es justo y ¡tú haces lo que puedes pero esto es imperdonable!” Ella sisea, sus dedos se están clavando en sus brazos donde estos están cruzados.

Se está disgustando y no terminas de entender por qué. No ha hecho nada malo que tu hayas visto, pero hay muchas cosas que podrían haberla disgustado y esta conversación ya no parece tener que ver contigo. Quizás no iba de ti desde hace un rato. Te pones de rodillas en el sofá y tocas con cuidado el hombro de Roxy.

“Hey, está bien.” Susurras.

“¡No lo está! Cosas imperdonables y- y ¡sólo porque estás haciendo algo para parar algo peor no significa que no causes ningún daño!” Ella dice de una vez mientras las lágrimas empiezan a fluir por sus mejillas.

“Oh no, no llores. Si lloras, yo lloraré otra vez.” Le adviertes. Ella suelta un sollozo ahogado y en todo caso se pone peor. Sip, tus propios ojos están empezando a aguarse. Eres un llorón empático, también te pasa con las películas, no solo con gente de verdad.

“Vale, no, mira. Si hiciste algo estoy seguro de que es algo que se puede perdonar, sobre todo si lo sientes. Además, has dicho que estabas intentando prevenir algo peor, ¿verdad? Eso es algo bueno. No siempre puedes elegir entre una cosa buena y una mala, a veces es una selección de putadas y tienes que elegir la que es menos mierda con la mejor de las intenciones. Eso es perfectamente comprensible.” Le aseguras y le frotas la espalda suavemente.

“No tenía ningún derecho.” Ella se sorbe los mocos, frotándose la cara.

“¿Qué hiciste que fue tan malo?” Preguntas. Es una pregunta peligrosa pero la haces igualmente.

La madre de Dave y Rose te mira, se le ha corrido el eyeliner por las mejillas. Parece angustiada y claramente sufre por algo. No sabes qué. Algo que hizo, algo que cree que ha hecho, quizás algo que alguien más hizo y acerca de lo cual ella se culpa a si misma. Las lágrimas caen por ambas de vuestras caras.

“Te he hecho llorar.” Ella dice suavemente y te enjuga la cara con el dorso de su mano. Como una madre haría, te imaginas. No sabes si has tenido alguna vez una de esas, no te acuerdas.

“Lloro mucho.” Te sorbes los mocos.

Aparta la mano y el brillo de tus lágrimas destella en la luz procedente de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Los dorsos de sus dedos, las zonas donde te tocó la cara, brillan.

“No tienes que contarme nada, apenas me conoces. Pero eres lista e importante, nunca he conocido a nadie que tuviera algo malo que decir sobre ti. Tus hijos te admiran mucho y tú los hiciste, ese ya es un trabajo de diez justo ahí. Rose es una increíble amiga y compañera de piso, y Dave es… Dave es genial. ¡Ambos de tus hijos se tomaron muchas molestias para rescatarme y tú hiciste todo el trabajo al traerme de vuelta! Pareces el tipo de persona que intenta hacer lo correcto y hace muchísimo bien.” Le dices suavemente.

Roxy se presiona los nudillos contra la boca, como si estuviera intentando contener las palabras con sus puños.

“Rompí muchas reglas.” Dice ella después de un momento, en un susurro tan bajo que parece apropiado para la biblioteca en la que estáis.

“¿A quién le importa eso? Todo el mundo rompe reglas y a veces tienes que romper las reglas para hacer lo correcto. Joder, mis amigos han roto las reglas al hacer novillos para venir aquí y rescatarme. Seguir las reglas sólo resulta en cosas buenas si las reglas eran buenas en primer lugar, y ninguna regla es perfecta todo el tiempo. Si estás intentando hacer lo correcto eso es bueno, y si lo sientes cuando algo malo pasa entonces eso es todo lo que se puede pedir. A la mierda las reglas.” Te ríes despectivamente.

“Pero-” Ella empieza.

“Vale, si tanto te importa, yo te perdono.” Le dices y ella se ríe, frotándose la cara con las manos y relajándose en el sofá otra vez con una sonrisa.

“No eres como pensaba que serías, ¿sabes?” Roxy suspira, y te mira de arriba a abajo.

“¿Cómo creías que sería?” Le preguntas.

“Estirado, aburrido, estricto y súper quisquilloso con todo.” Ella te responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Caray, me alegro de oír que Sollux habla tan bien de mi cuando no estoy aquí. Cuando tenga culo otra vez, tengo que acordarme de pateárselo.” Gruñes, furioso. Odias tanto a ese tío a veces.

Ahora se está tronchando, con una risa alta y algo irritante pero es mucho mejor que verla llorando y angustiada.

“¿Mamá?” La voz de Dave se oye desde la puerta.

Te giras y lo ves ahí con una expresión confusa y algo preocupada, pero se relaja a algo más parecido a educadamente desconcertado cuando se hace evidente que su madre simplemente está muy divertida por algo en vez de en alguna clase de ataque histérico. Ella se levanta y le sonríe a su hijo, la picardía en sus ojos te recuerda mucho a Rose.

“Tu amigo es divertido.” Dice con una sonrisa.

“Ah, ya, Karkat es el mejor. ¿Qué estáis- uh… quiero decir, la comida está lista en la cocina. Apuesto a que tenéis hambre y todo eso.” Dave balbucea.

“Mm, es posible.” Su madre asiente y se gira hacia ti, “Gracias por hablar conmigo, me siento… me siento mucho mejor, de hecho.”

“Bien. Yo debería ser quien te agradeciera después de todo, así que si algo que haya dicho te ha hecho sentir mejor, entonces no me podría alegrar más al respecto.” Señalas. Sigues debiéndole muchísimo en lo que a ti respecta.

“Recuerda lo que he dicho sobre abrir esa caja, Pandora.” Ella dice en voz baja y te toca el puente de la nariz con el dedo. Ese es el punto exacto en el que ese hechizo se estiraba por tu cara. ¿Le… le llegaste a decir exactamente dónde estaba? No estás seguro.

Sin otra palabra más, se va y os deja a Dave y a ti solos en la biblioteca. Bueno, no solos, puedes ver a Sollux enrollado en su muñeca.

“Es una locura cuánto pareces gustarle. No me lo puedo creer.” Dave dice en voz baja, mirando a la puerta por donde se acaba de ir su madre.

“Gracias.” Dices secamente.

“No me refería a eso.” Dave dice rápidamente, volviéndose a mirarte.

“A ella no le gusta nunca nadie. Le importamos Rose, Sollux y yo y ya está. A veces, si es un mal día, ni siquiera nos tolera a nosotros o no se cree que seamos nosotros. Sólo tolera a June aquí con supervisión en días buenos y nunca estaría de tranquis en una habitación, hablando con ella como acaba de hacer contigo. Ciertamente debe ver algo en ti.” Dice suavemente.

“Eso debe ser muy duro para vosotros tres.” Dices, intentando ser empático y no parecer condescendiente o que le tengas lástima.

“No es culpa suya.” Dave se encoge de hombros, no es una respuesta pero ya puedes ver que es duro. Tampoco crees que su madre no sea consciente de su condición o cómo afecta a la gente a su alrededor, parecía sentirse bastante culpable hace un momento. No sabes si se arrepiente de las cosas que hace ahora o de cualquier magia que hizo que hizo que se volviera así. No te corresponde a ti saberlo, pero sigue sin ser justo que ella se sienta tan mal al respecto, todos los involucrados parecen haber sufrido más que suficiente.

Al menos parecía sentirse algo mejor antes de irse. Quizás todo lo que puedes esperar es que se sienta bien más tiempo, sea lo que sea que eso signifique para ella.

“Le ofrecí a Rose mis apuntes de clase para cubriros a los dos yendo y viniendo de aquí. Eso no tiene que parar. Sé que Sollux puede ir a dónde le dé la gana prácticamente sin ningún tiempo de viaje, pero no sé cuánto tiempo le tomará volver a eso. No va a estar tomando muchos apuntes sin manos.” Señalas. Escuchas un ligero siseo proveniente de los alrededores de la muñeca de Dave ante tus palabras.

“Pero no veo ningún motivo por el que no podamos poner todos nuestros apuntes en común durante todo el tiempo que estemos en la universidad.” Terminas.

“Ya, es decir, la gente escucha lo mismo y saca cosas diferentes todo el tiempo así que compartir apuntes y comparar ideas probablemente sea inteligente.” Dave asiente. Hace un gesto vago hacia la puerta y recuerdas que la comida ya está, por eso venía aquí.

“Genial, podemos hacer eso entonces.” Asientes y empiezas a andar hacia la puerta.

“De hecho, es muy fuerte cómo ocurre eso. Una persona dice algo y la otra saca una idea diferente. Es decir, las palabras son una locura si piensas en ello. Tienes una idea en tu cabeza que es sólo tuya y la pones en palabras y la mandas afuera y yo la recibo y la traduzco a otra idea que sólo está en mi cabeza y puede no ser la que tú tenías. Es como cuando la magia te pide que seas super específico o se pone a hacer mierdas raras.” Dave divaga.

“Eso es… sí, supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres con ese discurso raro sobre el lenguaje. Existen los malentendidos. Incluso en clase, tener a gente diferente explicando el mismo concepto puede ser lo que te haga tener una u otra idea, los buenos profesores pueden construir o destruir cosas.” Coincides y entráis a la cocina. Todavía no hay nadie más aquí pero hay pizza caliente en bandejas y una de las hornillas está encendida, a pesar de no tener nada encima. Estás planteándote apagarla cuando Dave extiende su mano hacia ella y Sollux se desliza fuera de su mano y se hace una espiral encima de la hornilla, en la llama.

“Ya, ya, claro. Profesores.” Dave masculla y te da un plato.

Pones unos cuantos trozos de pizza en tu plato y Dave hace lo mismo, trasteando un momento con una de las cortezas. Inclina la cabeza y se va, claramente con intención de que le sigas. Ha dejado a Sollux atrás en la hornilla, pero él parece perfectamente feliz en el fuego, así que supones que como no es una serpiente de verdad, está probablemente bien por su cuenta. Sigues a Dave mientras él te guía hasta el salón en el que estuvisteis antes, de nuevo resulta que no hay nadie aquí y ahora de verdad estáis los dos solos.

“Pero pasa incluso fuera de clase.” Dave dice sin venir a cuento.

“¿El qué pasa?” Preguntas, sin saber de qué está hablando.

“Lo de malinterpretar a la gente.” Dave te recuerda.

“Supongo.” Dices mientras muerdes un trozo de pizza.

Dave se sienta así que tú le sigues, mirándolo desde el otro lado del sofá. Dave parece extrañamente nervioso y abandona su pizza en una mesa baja cerca de él.

“Así que, es decir, a veces puede que un tío diga algo en un ambiente no-académico, pensando que estaba comunicando una cosa pero entonces quizás la otra persona pensó que era algo diferente. Pero no tendrías manera de saberlo a menos que intentes hablar sobre esa cosa específicamente, o supongo que sobre esa conversación específica y si sobre hubo malentendidos o no y tu entrometida hermana se está entrometiendo en mierdas de las que no sabe nada.” Dave dice incoherentemente.

“Si ese era un ejemplo de algo que pudieras decir donde no tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, entonces felicidades, lo has conseguido. ¿Qué diablos me estabas intentando decir con eso? Has dicho un montón de cosas y no has comunicado nada, es un milagro.” Te ríes, divertido.

Dave se pone colorado, es injustamente entrañable.

“Tienes razón, supongo que de alguna irónica manera estoy haciendo lo mismo otra vez. Esquivar la cuestión como algún tipo de asesino oculto, acechando a la cuestión desde las sombras durante años siempre-” Dave divaga.

“Dave.” Suspiras, cortando esa retahíla de sinsentidos antes de que empiece.

Dave mira al sofá y empieza a jugar con uno de los hilos.

“¿Es que algo va mal?” Le preguntas, soltando tu pizza en el plato. Sin otra opción, te limpias los dedos ligeramente grasientos en los vaqueros porque no estás dispuesto a ensuciar su elegante sofá con tus dedos grasientos.

“¿Por qué no te gusta Justin Timberlake?” Dave te pregunta apuradamente.

Eso… no era lo que esperabas que dijera.

“Yo… ¿qué?” Dices, demasiado aturdido como para decir nada más.

“Por qué. Justin Timberlake.” Dave dice de nuevo.

“No estoy seguro de tener una respuesta a por qué existe Justin Timberlake, esa probablemente sea una pregunta filosófica que no estoy jodidamente equipado para responder. Asumo que te refieres a por qué dije que no me gustaba como actor. Lo cual no es realmente lo que dije, es sólo que creo que es uno de esos actores que tienden a representar héroes genéricos en historias en las que podrías cambiar a cualquier actor de la obra sin perder nada. No es que sea malo ni nada.” Explicas.

“Así que sólo… ¿piensas que es un actor encasillado?” Dave pregunta con un tono algo estrangulado.

“Bueno, creo que se ha encasillado a sí mismo. No he pensado mucho sobre esto, Dave. Es sólo que no soy tan fan de él como tú aparentemente lo eres. Es decir- vale, piensa en Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Salió en 500 días juntos, la cual es más o menos una película romántica, o un meta-romance pensativo- pero no me voy a meter en eso. Oh, también salía en _10 things I hate about you_ , la cual SÍ que es un romance. Pero también ha hecho Origen, una película de atracos, eso es versatilidad, no limitarse a estar guapo con traje.” Explicas.

“¿Crees que está guapo con traje?” Dave suelta, su atención fija en ti como si fuera un láser.

“Hey, me da igual cual sea la sexualidad de nadie, pero cualquiera que piense lo contrario necesita que le revisen la vista.” Le informas con aspereza. No vas a aceptar críticas ni comentarios a estas alturas o a cualquier altura.

Dave se te queda mirando.

“Qué.” Dices bruscamente.

“Ves, a esto es a lo que me refiero. Yo digo una cosa y quiero decir algo con ella y tú me respondes algo y no sé lo que has entendido. Así que cuando dijiste que no te gustaba Justin Timberlake aparentemente querías decir alguna crítica en profundidad acerca de la versatilidad del tío. A lo cual, como comentario aparte, tengo que decir que no es justo porque fue un músico primero así que-” Dave empieza.

“¿Vamos a meternos en un debate acerca de si ESO era música? Porque-” Intentas interrumpir pero Dave sigue hablando a pesar de ello.

“-vamos a dejar eso aparte. Así que yo quería decir una cosa y tú querías decir otra. Ahora dices que este tío está guapo con traje y quizás te refieras a eso de manera objetiva, y sí, aprecio sus trajes y me gustan, estaba muy elegante. Estamos de acuerdo. Pero acerca de esto quieres decir «hey podemos coincidir objetivamente en que otro tío está guapo con algo puesto sin tener por qué ser gays» con lo cual estoy muy a favor porque bla bla Rose sermoneando acerca de la masculinidad tóxica o lo que sea.” Dave continúa.

“La gente debería ser capaz de decir cosas así sin que la gente grite «gay» como si tuviéramos once años.” Mascullas.

“Oh, eso seguro, estamos completamente de acuerdo aquí.” Dave asiente.

El silencio cae entre los dos, él mirándote y tú mirándole a él.

“¿Estabas… yendo a alguna parte con todo esto? Me da la sensación de que estabas empezando a ir a alguna parte.” Le instas.

“Cierto, sí. Carencias del lenguaje, puedes decir cosas sin tener por qué ser gay, etc.” Dave asiente.

“¿Cierto…?” Dices lentamente.

Dave tira de un hilo del sofá.

“PERO. Ja, es decir- ya sabes, no tiene por qué serlo. ¿Pero lo eres?” Dave deja escapar.

“¿Soy-”

“Eres- tú- algo gay. No es que esté diciendo que eres un objeto. El sentimiento, eso también es algo gay por ti y las cosas. Las cosas que dijiste y pensaste porque el lenguaje no- no hace- hace que las palabras hagan cosas. Por favor mátame.” Dave chirría.

Está prácticamente ESCARLATA, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el cuello de su camiseta está de un rojo brillante. Mentalmente, repasas la conversación que acabáis de tener y la otra en que Justin Timberlake se mencionó por primera vez.

Oh.

Ciertamente carencias del lenguaje.

“¿Me preguntaste si me gustaba Justin Timberlake para intentar medir si me gustan los hombres o no?” Le preguntas a Dave con sospecha.

“Puede. Sí. ¿Lo hacen?” Dave pregunta.

“Tú eres un idiota.” Suspiras. Aunque te pasaste toda esa conversación sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y esta también. “Yo también soy un idiota. Ambos somos idiotas.”

“Ya me lo han dicho antes.” Dave coincide.

“Vale, sólo para ser claros, no he pensado mucho en qué parte de cualquier espectro entro yo con ese tipo de cosas. Pero sí que me gustan los hombres, aunque eso no tiene ninguna relevancia con mi argumento de Joseph Gordon-Levitt con trajes. Pero supongo que sí que afecta a mi opinión sobre él fuera de ellos si estamos siendo específicos. Al menos no soy hetero.” Aclaras.

“Guay, eso es genial, eso es- sí.” Dave asiente tontamente.

“No pensaba que tendríamos una conversación así. Voy a asumir que sólo me estás preguntando esto con tanta intensidad porque tú tampoco eres hetero y tu ingenioso código secreto de «te gusta Justin Timberlake, codazo, codazo, guiño, guiño», ha fallado, no sé cómo.” Te mofas, Dave parece ligeramente ofendido cuando mancillas su tonto plan.

“¿Pensabas que era hetero? Por favor dime por qué para poder arreglarlo y nunca hacer eso de nuevo. Me gusta la gente, en general. ¿Cómo iba ese viejo chiste sobre cómo los bisexuales están felices sin importar lo que la gente tenga en los pantalones?” Dave se ríe, nervioso.

“Ese chiste es estúpido, pero sólo me figuraba que seguramente fueras hetero porque es más probable estadísticamente.” Le cuentas.

Ante eso Dave te hace una mueca, como si de alguna manera deberías haberlo sabido. No mencionas que el factor clave para que decidieras que tenía que ser heterosexual era que no había manera posible de que pudiera estar interesado en ti. Por supuesto ahora lo que va a pasar es que estará interesado en los hombres, pero NO TÚ.

“Bueno, me alegro de haber saciado tu curiosidad sobre mi sexualidad cara a cara con Justin Timberlake. ¿Sabes que simplemente podías haberle preguntado a Rose? Ya le he hablado a ella de esto. Aunque quizás no quisiera «sacarme del armario», no es que crea que ella se lo fuera a decir a nadie en quien no confiara pero más vale prevenir que curar. La gente puede ser muy mierda a veces, pero ella te CONOCE, así que-” Te encojes de hombros.

“Sí. Rose me lo podría haber dicho en vez de dejar que me angustiara al respecto, pero Rose es Rose.” Dave refunfuña.

“¿Por qué estabas TÚ angustiándote acerca de MI sexualidad?” Le preguntas con escepticismo.

Dave echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira profundamente, tú le miras el cuello un momento y consideras tristemente lo que harías si pudieras. Qué pena. Él murmura algo para sí mismo, algo sobre ir a tope, sea lo que sea eso.

“¿Puedo besarte?” Pregunta sin rodeos.

“¡¿A MÍ?!” Gritas. Dave pega un respingo hacia atrás, eso ha sido muy alto, DEMASIADO alto. Te tapas la boca con las manos de la mortificación. Dave se inclina hacia ti y las aparta con delicadeza.

“Está bien.” Él te asegura, aunque probablemente le acabes de dañar la audición.

“¿Por qué querrías besarme a mí?” Preguntas con voz ronca.

“Porque me gustas.” Dave te responde. Probablemente tengas las pulsaciones a mil desde donde te está sujetando las muñecas, definitivamente puede notar cómo de nervioso estás incluso si no sabe tu ritmo cardíaco exacto ahora mismo.

“Me sabe la boca a pizza.” Susurras con horror, así no es como tus comedias románticas suelen ir.

“También me gusta la pizza.” Dave te dice con una sonrisa divertida.

“Tiene que haber algo mal conmigo para que siga queriendo besarte incluso cuando dices cosas así en momentos como este. Y contigo, para que quieras besarme a mi cuando te digo que me sabe la boca a pizza, como si eso estuviera cerca de… estar…” Dejas de hablar.

Dave se inclina hacia ti. Es bastante evidente que está nervioso y su agarre en tus muñecas es ridículamente débil, no hay manera de que pudieras interpretar esto como que él te esté manteniendo aquí. Si quisieras podrías levantarte e irte, tanto por cómo de tímidamente se está inclinando hacia ti, como por la manera en la que no te está manteniendo aquí. Pero quieres que tenga que perseguirte para esto.

Tú también te inclinas, lo haces algo rápido y acabáis más bien chocando las narices en vez de besaros. Difícilmente es como en las películas, esto no estaría en ningún romance que tu hayas visto o leído nunca. Sin embargo, cuando inclinas ligeramente la cabeza y os besáis en condiciones por primera vez, es una sensación tan perfecta que casi podrías creerte que fuera tu milésimo beso con él. Encajáis juntos perfectamente, sus labios contra los tuyos, la perfecta contraparte para ti.

Cuando os separáis, el corazón te aletea en el pecho, pero sientes el resto de ti calmado y vasto, como el océano tranquilo de noche o algo con esas mismas florituras y cursilerías, con las que incluso tú hubieras puesto los ojos en blanco al leerlas. Pero así es EXACTAMENTE como te sientes y es sólo por un beso.

“Guau.” Susurras con asombro.

“Sí que sabes a pizza.” Dave observa.

“Oh, vete a la mierda.” Le bufas y le empujas el hombro, haciéndole reír mientras se cae de espaldas en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa.

Lo observas cuando coge su propia pizza y le da un bocado pareciendo estar muy satisfecho. No te puedes creer que te haya besado, que esté lo suficientemente interesado como para hacerlo. Interesado en TI.

“No tenía ni idea.” Murmuras, tocándote los labios maravillado. Hasta donde sabes nunca te han besado antes y Dave a sido el primero, ¿cómo de increíble es eso?

“¿Que sabías a pizza?” Dave se burla.

“¿Por qué diablos me gustas?” Te preguntas en voz alta con desesperación.

“Ah, así que yo también te gusto.” Dave parece rebosar de alegría.

“Te he respondido al beso, ¿no?” Le contestas, sin duda tiene que ser bastante obvio a estas alturas.

“Sí que te invité a mi piso para ver una peli porque esperaba gustarte, pero fallé tan estrepitosamente al intentar averiguar si lo hacía que tuve que ir a esconderme en mi cuarto un momento e inventarme alguna tontería sobre enseñarte una piedra para escaquearme de eso.” Dave suspira.

Espera.

“¿Eso se suponía que era una cita?” Dices con creciente horror. ¡No tenías NI IDEA!

“Sí, de manera que pudiéramos negarlo todo y luego estar en plan «no, seguro que era un plan de amigos» si hubiera ido mal. Después de todo eres el compañero de piso de Rose, si hiciera que las cosas se pusieran incómodas contigo, ella me extirparía el hígado o algo.” Dave dice.

“Sí que parece algo que ella haría.” Coincides.

“¡Definitivamente lo haría! Cuando quiere saber algo, Rose pone esa cara, estoy seguro de que sabes de cuál hablo. Es super intensa, como si estuviera viéndote el alma y no hay nada que puedas hacer para huir. Estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de magia ilegal. Debería denunciarla a los polis mágicos o algo.” Dave asiente.

“Estoy segura de que no harías eso.”

Tanto tú como Dave pegáis un brinco y miráis a las escaleras para ver a Rose bajando, definitivamente estaba en silencio hasta ahora y te preguntas cuánto ha oído.

“¿Ves? Son mierdas siniestras como esa. Te doy mis condolencias por tener que vivir con ella ahora, he sentido tu dolor.” Dave te susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que Rose seguro que lo haya oído.

“Karkat es un compañero de piso maravilloso y una completa delicia, al contrario que tú. Hablando de nuestra situación de residencia en la universidad, necesitamos volver allí, he reservado el teletransporte. Parece que hay bastante gente yendo y viniendo de Nueva York ahora mismo así que las plazas estaban inusualmente llenas y estas fueron las únicas que conseguí asegurar. Ya le he dicho adiós a madre así que sólo tenemos que coger a Sollux e irnos, June y Jade nos van a venir a buscar en la furgoneta del señor Egbert, quien amablemente se ha ofrecido a llevarnos al puerto.” Rose os informa.

“¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?” Dave pregunta.

Rose mira su reloj y hace una mueca.

“Hace alrededor de quince minutos.” Admite.

“Voy a coger a Sollux, yo puedo sacarlo del fuego.” Ofreces y saltas el respaldo del sofá mientras Dave apuradamente empieza a recoger otras cosas.

“¿Al final cogiste las cosas del sótano?” Dave le pregunta a Rose mientras tú te apresuras hacia la cocina.

No pillas el resto de su conversación sobre los preparativos mientras te vas. Estás concentrado en correr a la hornilla y apagar el fuego. Los ojillos de Sollux parpadean de esa inquietante manera reptiliana mientras lo coges, su cuerpo está súper caliente pero estás bien sujetándolo.

“Tenemos que irnos ahora, Rose ha reservado un teletransporte y tenemos prisa.” Explicas y corres al salón.

“¿Por qué TRAERÍAS siquiera esa abominación?” Rose exige.

“¿Qué? ¿Sollux?” Dices con falsa seriedad, sabes que no se refiere a él porque está mirando a Dave enfadada, pero no vas a dejar escapar una oportunidad de insultar a Sollux, ¿a que no?

“No, está criticando mi muy útil y servicial monopatín. Todos podemos subirnos y nos llevará exactamente a dónde el señor Egbert nos está esperando en nada de tiempo. Es magia.” Dave dice alegremente, alzando un monopatín chillón con un patrón que parece un fallo informático. Jurarías que lo has visto antes en su cuarto, metido en una vitrina.

“El Aire Irreal es un artefacto demoníaco y nefasto en el que ni madre confía-” Rose empieza.

“Y nunca me ha hecho daño, es sólo rarito. Mira, si no llegamos allí lo antes posible perderemos nuestro teletransporte y más clases. No te hará daño.” Dave le asegura.

Rose le fulmina con la mirada.

“Sollux, ¿tú crees que deberíamos usarlo?” Dave pregunta, alzando el monopatín hacia ti y Sollux.

Sollux se pone erguido entre tus manos y asiente con su cabecilla.

“¿Y tú, Karkat? Admito que es algo raro, pero nos llevará a donde tenemos que ir súper rápido.” Dave pregunta.

“Bueno… no quiero perderme el teletransporte, estoy seguro de que eso sería caro. Así que si dices que es seguro estoy dispuesto a ir, ¿pero cabremos todos ahí encima?” Preguntas.

El patín es razonablemente grande pero vais a ir justitos como mínimo.

“Cabremos, estás en minoría Rose. ¡Venga, al tejado!” Dave exclama.

“Nooo.” Rose gruñe pero Dave la agarra de la muñeca y corre por las escaleras. No tienes más opción que seguirlos.

Hay bastantes escaleras hasta el ático de los Lalonde y parece haber una rampa de monopatines colocada al lado de una ventana grande que Dave está abriendo y donde está poniendo un temporizador. Hay un pequeño aparato con una cuenta atrás cerca, así que asumes que la ventana se cerrará entonces, Dave debe hacer esto mucho. Pero desde tu punto de vista, lo único que va a pasar es que os vais a tirar de esta ventana en su monopatín y os vais a estrellar contra el suelo. Sigues a Rose hasta la parte de arriba de la rampa, a donde está yendo, obviamente a regañadientes.

“¿Así que va a volar? ¿Es eso?” Preguntas, es la única conclusión que puedes sacar de esto.

“No, mejor.” Dave dice y se apresura tras de ti.

“No, peor.” Rose lo contradice.

“Cierra el pico.” Dave replica.

Coloca el monopatín justo en el borde de la rampa, pone un pie en ella y el otro en el monopatín. Con un suspiro, Rose se sube tras él, agarrándose a su torso. Inseguro, te pones detrás de ella y te agarras a sus costados tan incómodamente como es humanamente posible. Dave te mira.

“¿Tienes a Sollux?” Pregunta. Levantas el brazo y le enseñas donde la serpiente está enrollada fuertemente alrededor de tu muñeca, le saca la lengua a Dave, quien asiente.

“Vale, a la furgoneta del señor Egbert.” Dave dice.

Le da una patada a la rampa, echando su peso hacia delante de manera que el monopatín se lanza por la curva. Estás bastante seguro de esta cosa tiene que pesar como una vaca con tanta gente encima, pero eso no evita que vaya cogiendo velocidad mientras os precipitáis hacia la ventana.

Estás esperando, con el corazón en la garganta, a que algo parecido al vuelo pase.

Pero no voláis.

Los cuatro salís disparados por la ventana y rozáis el borde del tejado. Bajo tus pies el monopatín se tambalea en el espacio, se agita como un elemento de un videojuego atascado en el lugar equivocado. De repente os veis violentamente sacudidos, como si estuvierais entre las mandíbulas de algún horrible depredador, y el mundo da un bandazo. Finalmente el tejado parece rechazaros y os veis catapultado lejos de él a una velocidad atroz.

El viento te azota con tanta fuerza y celeridad que estás seguro de que debes estar haciéndole daño a Rose con la fuerza de tu agarre. Os estáis precipitando de lado por el aire y abajo a vuestra izquierda los árboles están pasando a toda velocidad. Pero estáis bajando más y más y tanto árboles como rocas van a vuestro encuentro. Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para gritar antes de que os choquéis contra un árbol y salgáis volando.

Una rama te atraviesa las tripas, o al menos lo intenta. Tu cuerpo físico parece estirarse y deformarse, y mientras caéis y os golpeáis contra ramas estás seguro de que tus huesos se van rompiendo y doblando de maneras que nada debería ser capaz de hacer. Pero aunque puedes sentirlo, nada de ello se registra como dolor. Os estrelláis contra el suelo e inexplicablemente patináis por la tierra, como si tirara de vosotros una fuerza invisible. Mientras tu cuerpo fluye por una piedra enorme, ves que uno de tus brazos se está doblando en cuatro sitios diferentes y el final de la cola de Sollux se estira casi un metro, pero sólo tiene el grosor de un folio. Tu cuerpo se estira y deforma horriblemente y no hay nada que puedas hacer para moverte, simplemente eres arrastrado por la tierra hasta que esta de repente se convierte en carretera.

Durante un momento te quedas ahí, inmóvil y horrorizado, y entonces, sin previo aviso, vuelves a estar encima del monopatín agarrado a Rose. Todos estáis en la cuneta de una carretera y puedes ver como se aproxima una furgoneta. No te duele nada y vuelves a estar en control de tu cuerpo.

“Odio esa cosa.” Rose dice con un escalofrío y se baja.

“Creo que voy a potar.” Susurras con horror y te tambaleas hacia atrás.

“Jo, no es tan malo. Es como aplicar la física de los fallos técnicos de los videojuegos a la vida real. Llegas a los sitios estúpidamente rápido y no te duele nada, ¡es divertido!” Dave insiste y también se baja del monopatín. Este empieza a flotar lentamente por el aire hasta que él lo coge al vuelo y lo mete en su mochila.

“No me pienso volver a subir a esa cosa en mi vida.” Dices con un escalofrío. Al pasarte la mano por el brazo te encuentras con que solo se dobla en los lugares que debería, pero eres partidario de no repetir nunca esa experiencia.

La prudente furgoneta gris se acerca lentamente a vosotros hasta pararse en la carretera en frente vuestra, y un caballero con un sombrero de fieltro se sale y os mira a todos con sorpresa.

“Hey señor E, gracias por llevarnos al puerto.” Dave le saluda alegremente. Por la ventanilla puedes ver a Jade saludándoos frenéticamente.

“Tu sabías que eso iba a ser una mierda, ¿verdad?” Acusas a Sollux, alzando tu muñeca cerca de tu cara para poder fulminarlo con la mirada. Sollux te saca la lengua.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que significa eso pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: que te jodan.” Le siseas. Él te vuelve a sacar la lengua.

“No hay problema. ¿Dónde está Sollux y por qué tiene este jovencito una serpiente?” El padre de June dice, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

“Ese es Karkat, Papá. Sollux es una serpiente ahora mismo, te lo dije.” Escuchas a June decir, gracias a la puerta abierta del asiento del conductor.

“Cierto, pensaba que estabas siendo… bueno, no importa. Siento deciros que no puedo tener una serpiente suelta en mi vehículo, si sólo pudieras dejármelo a mí, jovencito, y meterte en el coche. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo en el maletero donde meterlo para su propia seguridad, y luego os lo devolveré a alguno de vosotros. Entrad.” El padre de June dice, extendiendo su mano hacia Sollux, quien se desenrolla de tu muñeca por su propia cuenta y se estira hacia la mano del padre de June.

Bueno, si a Sollux no le importa, entonces a ti tampoco. Rose y Dave ya se están metiendo en la furgoneta, así que tú los sigues. Cierras la puerta una vez te deslizas en tu asiento y el señor Egbert pasa por delante, es sólo cuando te vas a poner el cinturón que te das cuenta de que sin querer lo has pillado con la puerta.

Claramente eres un genio.

Con cuidado abres un poco la puerta, sin querer que el cinturón se recoja solo de repente y te dé un golpe. Te paras cuando te das cuenta de que el señor Egbert está hablando con Sollux.

“-te busqué por todas partes. Aun así, se perdió entre el caos.” Dice. ¿De qué está hablando?

“Aunque supongo que tú tienes tus propios problemas ahora mismo, ¿a menos que esto tenga algo que ver? ¿No? Ah, bueno, eso me alivia un poco.

Abre el maletero de la furgoneta, se le escucha ostentosamente rebuscar en él con una mano y volver al frente. Tú cierras la puerta con cuidado para que no sepa que estabas escuchando.

“Lo siento por eso, no podía encontrar nada para él. Aquí tienes, Dave, sólo prométeme que lo llevarás con cuidado, ¿vale?” Dice, estirando el brazo hacia atrás y ofreciéndole Sollux a Dave.

“Lo haré.” Dave asiente y coge a Sollux.

La furgoneta arranca y te quedas mirando a Sollux. No te sorprende nada que esté metido en mierdas turbias, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el padre de June con nada de eso?

“¿Su madre ha estado super tranqui contigo todo este tiempo?” June pregunta, girándose desde el asiento del copiloto para mirarte mientras su padre arranca.

“Fue rarísimo, tía.” Dave dice desde tu lado.

“Ella no quiere decir nada con eso, de verdad.” Rose dice, dándole palmaditas a la mano de Jade. Están sentadas en la fila de detrás de ti.

“Me alegro por ti y todo eso, pero eso APESTA. Siempre me he portado bien en su casa y siempre ha sido super quisquillosa conmigo, y ahora con Jade también.” June dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“No es sólo vosotras dos, es todo el mundo. No sé por qué ha decidido que le gusta tanto Karkat, pero no me quejo. Tampoco es que haya alguna razón para ello.” Rose dice.

“¿Graccccias?” Dices lentamente. Es bueno saber que no es que sea nada remarcable sobre ti como persona lo que hace que le gustes.

“Aun así.” June hace un puchero. Esto parece molestarla mucho, no crees que quiera que no le gustes a la madre de Dave y Rose, sino más bien que está resentida porque eres tú y no ella.

“Cielos, mirad esas nubes. El tiempo no decía nada de lluvia.” El señor Egbert dice, mirando por el parabrisas.

June se vuelve a girar en su asiento y se desliza hacia abajo, algo malhumorada.

“Hey, ¿es cosa mía o ha crecido?” Dave pregunta, dándote un ligero codazo. Hay algo de espacio entre vosotros en la furgoneta, siendo que su hermana y Jade están en la fila de atrás. Hay más que suficiente espacio para que Dave te extienda un puñado de serpiente bicolor.

Lo miras, pero es difícil de decir cuando está enrollado de esa manera. Puede estar más grande.

“No estoy seguro.” Dices, observando cómo se hace una espiral entre los dedos estirados de Dave.

Abres más los ojos cuando atisbas algo en él, un patrón en sus escamas que no habías visto antes.

“Espera, ¿qué es eso? ¿Está herido?” Preguntas, señalándole el vientre. Preocupado, Dave gira su mano un poco y mueve los dedos hasta que la marca es visible. Es como una I mayúscula unida con otra, el número romano para el dos, de un rojo brillante.

“Oh, eso. No, está bien.” Dave suspira de alivio y pasa el pulgar por la marca. Sollux se desliza por su mano y se enrolla fuertemente alrededor de la muñeca de Dave.

“¿Qué es eso?” Preguntas.

“Es sólo una marca, creo que es algo de demonios. También lo tiene en su forma normal, justo aquí.” Dave explica y se señala las costillas con su mano libre.

Tu mente rebobina hasta esa marca brillante de tu pecho cuando estabas en Ciudad Nocturna, ese 69 de lado en tu pecho. ¿Es algo de números que no conoces? Pero Sollux dijo que no había medio-demonios y seguramente no podrías ser un demonio completo sin saberlo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Difícilmente puedes preguntarle a Sollux ahora mismo, no puede hablar. Incluso si pudiera, seguramente no podría darte una respuesta en condiciones, y a pesar de lo mucho que te irrita, no vas a bajar al nivel de exigirle una pregunta de contrato ahora mismo porque eso probablemente haría que la pobre serpiente demonio tuviera que escribirlo con su cuerpo y eso puede doler.

Tampoco es el momento de hablar con Dave sobre ese beso porque estáis tan poco solos como se puede estar e incluso tú tienes más amor propio como para mandarle un mensaje al tío en plan «¿Pero te gusto-gusto entonces?» en una furgoneta llena de gente.

No mucho más, pero al menos un poquito.

Cuando el señor Egbert os deja a todos en el puerto con una despedida paternal con la mano, se te ocurre que no tienes ni idea de cómo vas a volver.

“Espera, Rose. ¿También me has reservado un billete a mí? ¿Cuánto te debo, o necesito comprar otro a la misma hora o-” Empiezas pero Rose niega con la cabeza.

“Ya te he comprado el billete y ni se te ocurra intentar pagarme, venga.” Dice y se encamina al puerto antes de que puedas protestar más.

“Yo- pero-” Balbuceas.

“No es una discusión que vayas a ganar, tío. Tiene esa expresión.” Dave te cuenta y sigue a su hermana.

“¡Si siempre la tiene!” June suelta una carcajada y empieza a caminar al lado de Dave.

Le echas un vistazo a Jade, esperando algún reconocimiento de que la gente que mutuamente habéis decidido tener como amigos están como cabras, pero al menos ella no parece estar desesperándose. Quizás estás sólo en este caso.

Jade tira de ti hacia el puerto y los dos alcanzáis a vuestro grupo. Parece que Rose os está llevando a una zona más exclusiva del puerto que el área estándar en la que tú estuviste en el de Georgia. Las sillas de la zona de espera son elegantes y exclusivas, y cuando os llaman a una habitación reconocen casualmente vuestra variedad de especies, incluyendo una serpiente demoníaca y el monopatín maldito de Dave. Todo esto lo anota una empleada con pinta refinada y entre ella y su asistente, preparan un círculo de teletransporte mucho más complicado que el que te llevó a la universidad.

Antes de que te des cuenta, estáis de vuelta en Salem y os estáis dirigiendo a tu apartamento. Tu apartamento en el que… faltan cosas.

“¡Rose! ¡Alguien me ha robado cosas!” Gritas y corres a la zona común, sobresaltando a Rose, quien está de pie en la puerta de su cuarto.

“Ah, sí, esa sería yo. Las tengo en mi bolso, necesitaba cosas tuyas para ayudar a madre a localizarte más fácilmente, cogí cosas que parecías valorar mucho. Este libro incluido, aunque debo decir que no parece coincidir con el resto de tu material de lectura.” Rose dice, rebuscando en su bolso y sacando tus cosas.

“Supongo, no sé muy bien por qué me gustó, la historia simplemente se me ha quedado.” Admites mientras te las da.

“Interesante. Bueno, buenas noches Karkat. Perdón por el susto.” Rose se disculpa y se mete en su cuarto.

Al menos no te han robado, eso sí que habría rematado toda esta aventura, ¿a que sí? Sueltas las cosas en tu cama, momentáneamente haciendo una mueca cuando tu portátil choca contra el colchón porque de verdad que no deberías estar lanzando aparatos caros que no te puedes permitir reemplazar. Después de eso te das una ducha, y entras en pánico por un momento ¡porque la marca del 69 que estaba en tu pecho en Ciudad Nocturna SIGUE AHÍ!

Te lo frotas pero la maldita cosa no se va. No es como si sintieras la piel diferente ni nada pero está ahí y no estaba ahí antes. O quizás lo estaba y tú simplemente no podías verlo hasta ahora. No es que el hechizo sea visible para ti ahora, así que ¿por qué está esto ahí? Quizás sólo es visible para ti pero no vas a irrumpir ahora en el cuarto de Rose y exigirle que te diga si lo ve o no.

Cuando sales de la ducha, te miras la cara en el espejo durante un rato, pero sigues sin ver ningún hechizo ahí. Te sigue dando la sensación de que podría aparecer por el rabillo del ojo si miras a otro lado y vuelves a mirar lo suficientemente rápido, pero eso no pasa.

Exhausto, vuelves a tu cuarto y de manera sensata pones tu portátil a cargar en el escritorio y tu libro de vuelta a su sitio. Sacas tu baraja de tarot y la hoja que venía con ella y vas a ponerlas en tu escritorio cuando te paras. Tienes muchas preguntas sobre muchas cosas y en tu mano tienes un método de conseguir respuestas, algo vago y abierto a interpretaciones.

Pensativamente, le echas un vistazo al papel y te preguntas qué otros despliegues de tarot útiles habrías aprendido si te hubieras quedado en clase. Por suerte para eso está Google así que te sientas y buscas despliegues de tarot. Resulta que hay chiquicientos millones de ellos y la mayoría parecen jodidamente complicados.

Sin embargo, es posible usar el muy conocido despliegue en tres para hacer otras preguntas, como lo hiciste en Ciudad Nocturna. Tus ojos se fijan en uno de romance, las tres cartas representándote a ti, a tu pareja y a vuestra relación.

Es trivial y ñoño a morir, pero eres quién eres, no eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitirte eso a ti mismo. Preferirías pensar en Dave antes que en la marca misteriosa de tu pecho, o de lo que estaba hablando el señor Egbert, cómo acabaste en el Everest, qué estaba haciendo Sollux, cualquiera de esas cosas. Dave es un tema mucho más agradable. Barajas y piensas en el amor.

Echas las cartas, una, dos y tres.

Esta primera carta te representa a ti en tu relación con Dave, pero cuando la coges ves que de alguna manera has echado dos cartas de una vez. Bueno, mierda. Vas a seguir adelante con las posiciones en las que las has sacado y a ignorar esa.

De todos modos, esta carta eres tú. Le das la vuelta y ves que es el Caballero de Copas. Eso sí que es un tío montado en un caballo con una copa. Puede que llegue el momento en el que te sepas estos significados de cabeza, pero ahora mismo no lo haces. Consultas tu hoja y ves que esta carta al derecho significa seguir al corazón, un idealista y un romántico. Eso ha… dado bastante en el clavo contigo. Vale, el tarot inexplicablemente es una fuente válida de información. Dejas la carta en la mesa algo más debajo de la carta que sacaste por error y te vas a la segunda, esta es sobre Dave.

Mientras coges la segunda carta, ves que has vuelto a sacar un par de cartas. Incrédulo, tocas tu tercera carta y ves también otra debajo. ¿Qué cojones? Supones que esto es igual de raro que lo de que las cartas de Rose se pusieran en blanco, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que significa. Joder, terminarás con esta lectura primero antes de investigar esa rareza.

Vale, segunda carta, Dave. Oh, otro caballero. Caballero de Espadas, de nuevo es un tío montado a caballo, pero esta vez con una espada. Entrecierras los ojos mirando a la carta y sientes injusticia, ¡su caballo viene con alas! ¡Eso no es justo, tu caballo no tiene alas! Estúpido suertudo de Dave. Vale, ¿qué significa aparte de tener un caballo mejor? Tu hoja te informa de que es acción, impulsividad, defender creencias. Hmm, supones que podrías decir que el señorito Monopatín-Maldito es algo impulsivo y definitivamente respaldó a Sollux con todo lo que pasó con el profesor demonófobo, así que defiende las cosas. Si, vale, esta carta cuadra con Dave.

Así que sigues con la tercera y última carta de esta lectura, ¿qué pasa con vuestra relación? Le das la vuelta a la carta conteniendo el aliento. Uh, la Rueda De La Fortuna. Consultando tu hoja ves que significa cambio, ciclos y destino inevitable. Estar en una relación es un cambio para ti, si es cierto que ahora estáis en una. No tuvisteis la oportunidad de hablarlo, pero probablemente lo estáis, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? De todos modos es ciertamente diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado y la idea de que de alguna manera esté destinado le gusta mucho a tu lado romántico.

…¿es eso lo que significa esta carta? No puedes saber seguro si tu lectura tiene sentido, pero te da la sensación de que sufres de esa cosa donde cuando todo lo que tienes es un martillo, todo te parece un clavo. Puede que haya otra lectura para esto que no se te haya ocurrido. No estás seguro sobre cómo te sientes al respecto de eso y con poco más que hacer, le echas una foto a esta lectura y apartas las cartas de Dave.

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con estas cartas adicionales que has echado? Deshacerte de ellas es estúpido y puede que no respondan a la misma pregunta que has hecho, quizás estén saltando ante la oportunidad de decirte algo.

Primera carta, Juicio pero invertida. Te ha salido esto antes, tenía que ver con la falta de autoconocimiento. Ese es un tema recurrente bastante irritante, sí, has perdido la memoria, ya lo sabes. Segunda carta, Dos de Espadas. También te ha… salido esto antes. Esta era la carta sobre el sacrificio pero representaba a Sollux y cómo literalmente se suicidó con dos espadas para sacarte de Ciudad Nocturna, un sacrificio de verdad. ¿Se supone que esta carta es Sollux?

La información que tu hoja te da de cada carta no te aporta mucho, pero sigues pudiendo buscar en Google un significado con más profundidad. Parece tener que ver con decisiones difíciles, más concretamente, decisiones que se excluyen mutuamente. La mujer de la carta está varada en un sitio, atrapada en una encrucijada. Dice que la luna mostrada en la carta puede significar ilusiones y engaños que hagan difícil tomar una decisión.

Te quedas mirando la carta, casi viendo a través de ella con cómo tus ojos empiezan a desenfocarse. Asumiendo que esta carta represente a Sollux, ¿entonces significa eso que esto representa su situación? ¿Está atrapado en alguna situación de la que no puede salir? Supones que está varado en la Tierra y no es capaz de volver al infierno como todos los demonios. Su lealtad con Dave parece particularmente inusual entre los demonios, siendo que no has visto nada que te indique de Dave ha forzado o forzaría a Sollux a obedecerle. No crees que Dave sea alguien capaz de esclavizar a alguien de la manera en que has escuchado que algunas personas han intentado hacer con otros demonios. No, cuando Sollux hace lo que Dave le pide, parece hacerlo de la misma manera en que tu haces las cosas que tus amigos te piden, las haces porque te gustan y confías en ellos.

La luna en la carta brilla de manera que te llama la atención, y reflexionas acerca de la mención de las ilusiones. El hechizo sobre tu memoria es de ese estilo, que no seas capaz de verlo es una ilusión y que la marca de tu pecho haya aparecido de repente o quizás que de repente NO estuviera escondida cuadra con eso. No conoces tu pasado, algo que la carta que te representa dice muy claramente, y Sollux no puede contarte nada al respecto sin importar cuánto quiera hacerlo, lo cual es bastante evidente. Esa parece una encrucijada imposible.

Bueno, espera, eso significa que la primera carta sí que te representa a ti y este es él. Esta es una lectura sobre vosotros dos. ¿Así que cuál es la tercera carta? Con tu lectura sobre Dave era vuestra relación, pero ¿significa esto que ocurre lo mismo con Sollux?

Con inquietud, le das la vuelta a la última carta. Cinco de Bastos.

Cuando lees el significado no puedes evitar reírte.

Conflicto, competición, discusiones, agresividad, tensión, rivales y choque de egos. ¡Oh, hola, descripción perfectamente exacta de tu relación con Sollux! Cuando miras la carta te da la misma sensación que con Sollux, sí, hay choque y tensión ahí, pero incluso aunque a menudo pienses que lo odias, no lo haces del todo. Claro, es exasperante, misterioso, frustrante, irritante a propósito y- podrías seguir. Pero cuando lo necesitaste estuvo ahí. Nunca ha intentado hacerte daño de verdad y te ha salvado la vida, arriesgando mucho y pagando un gran precio para hacerlo. Así que, sí, Sollux.

Es raro que esta lectura sea exactamente tu relación con él y que la otra seáis exactamente tú y Dave. Pero tu relación con Dave es romántica y la tuya con Sollux es…

Platónica no es la palabra. Tienes una amistad platónica con Rose, tienes sentimientos platónicos hacia ella y hacia el resto de tus amigos. Lo que sientes por Sollux no es eso pero tampoco es lo mismo que con Dave. Con Dave es romántico, con los otros es platónico pero parece que te falte otra palabra. La tienes en la punta de la lengua pero se te escapa de alguna manera.

Dios, Sollux ni siquiera está aquí y te está frustrando como él solo. De verdad que le odias a veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en el otro capítulo, me gustaría mencionar que las cartas de tarot que tiene Karkat pertenecen a esta baraja, y yo he sacado las fotos de su página de venta: https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/tarot-card-meanings-list


	11. La nana del pirómano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya dije en el anterior, este mes voy a ir subiendo dos capítulos cada lunes, espero que os gusten :)

“Está más grande que antes. No teníamos ninguna serpiente en mi isla así que no había visto una de verdad hasta ahora.” Jade dice con admiración mientras observa a Sollux durante el desayuno. Dave está comiéndose sus cereales medio dormido y amablemente ha cortado el resto de su comida en trocitos pequeños en su plato, presumiblemente con la intención de que Sollux coma algo. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Sollux, el cual es ahora casi tan largo como mano y antebrazo juntos, está mayormente acurrucado alrededor de la taza de café de Dave. Miras como su lengüecilla bífida se mete en el café que debería estar demasiado caliente para ello.

“No creo que vayas a recuperar eso, Dave.” June le advierte.

“Meh, no se lo puede beber todo. Y sí, definitivamente está más grande que antes, creo que eso es buena señal.” Dave reflexiona.

“¿Qué debería preocuparnos más? ¿Una serpiente puesta de cafeína o un Sollux sin café?” Rose se pregunta en voz alta.

“Él no necesita dormir, ¿verdad?” Señalas.

“Ya, pero yo sí y Sollux no es la persona más fácil con la que dormir como serpiente, así que dame el café.” Dave coincide y empieza a desenrollar a Sollux de su taza.

“Espera, ¿has dormido con él?” June se ríe, preguntando lo mismo que se te ha pasado a ti por la cabeza pero eres demasiado gallina como para preguntar.

“Necesita la calidez, ahora mismo es de sangre fría. No me miréis así.” Dave masculla y se bebe su café contaminado con babas de serpiente.

Entonces tienes que ver como una serpiente se come un trozo de salchicha y después de eso no te queda mucha hambre. Probablemente sea algo bueno, tenéis vuestra primera clase de combate mágico esta mañana, ahora que los horarios se han coordinado en condiciones. Estás algo preocupado de hacerte daño en esta clase y de verdad te gustaría no perder tu desayuno cuando te ataquen, así que quizás es algo bueno que pares ahora.

La clase en sí casi parece ser algo que va a ocupar todo el día, lo cual supones que explica los líos de horario que ha habido al organizarla. A pesar de todo, tu grupo y tú os dirigís allí todos juntos. Jade es la única que ha pasado por el gimnasio de la universidad, aparentemente el resto de vosotros simplemente sois demasiado frikis o vagos para echarle un vistazo a algo así por vuestra cuenta, así que ella es quien os guía hasta allí. La clase va a tener lugar en una habitación que parece funcionar tanto como un anfiteatro para charlas como un área de entrenamiento. Es como si tus aulas normales hubieran tenido un bebé con el gimnasio de tu instituto. Este sitio también huele a sudor y miedo, quizás con una pizca de aislamiento social, pero quizás eso solo eres tú.

La clase reunida ahí es bastante grande y no todos son gente de la que eres vagamente consciente de tus otras clases. Imaginas que esta no es una asignatura que se supone que vayáis a tomar ahora mismo, así que probablemente os han juntado con estudiantes más veteranos. En un lado del área de entrenamiento puedes ver dianas y muñecos humanoides. Hay puntos marcados en el suelo con pintura de varios colores, aunque no tienes ni idea de lo que significan. En una de las paredes hay un gran despliegue de armas, algunas que no has visto antes, ni siquiera en películas o en la televisión. Ninguno de vosotros está seguro de si deberíais sentaros en las mesas y sillas de la zona de clase o si deberíais formar una línea como en clase de educación física. Esto resulta en que todo el pelotón de estudiantes se limite a merodear inciertamente en una masa dispersa cerca de la puerta.

Ves como Dave se reanima repentinamente y te das cuenta de que alrededor de su cuello, Sollux también está enderezado. Miras hacia arriba y brincas de alarma cuando ves a una mujer bajando del techo, pero no es una mujer cualquiera, es una mujer araña. No la de Marvel, sino una mujer con largo pelo negro y un cuerpo humanoide que en la cintura pasa a ser el cuerpo de una araña gigante y horripilante. Sus brillantes ojos amarillos están bien abiertos con deleite detrás de sus gafas cuando unos cuantos estudiantes más la ven y algunos gritan con alarma.

La mujer toca el suelo con sus ocho patas peludas de araña y se echa el largo pelo negro por encima del hombro. Uno de sus ojos tiene tantas pupilas que te hace sentir algo enfermo mirarla.

“Buenos días clase, bienvenidos a Entrenamiento en Combate Mágico. Para aquellos de vosotros que paséis el corte yo seré vuestra profesora y me llamaréis Mindfang.” Os dirige una sonrisa afilada y con colmillos.

“¿A qué se refiere con «si pasamos el corte»?” June pregunta en alto.

“Ah, una pregunta razonable. Debido a problemas de horarios esta clase tiene un exceso de solicitudes, y en vez de malgastar mi esfuerzo haciendo que os enseñe a TOOOOOODOS vosotros y bajar el estándar de mi educación, mi intención es cribar esta clase para que sólo me quede lo mejor de lo mejor. Aquellos que no aprobéis sois bienvenidos a intentarlo otra vez cuando la clase esté menos llena, pero para este semestre quiero a aquellos de vosotros con talento natural y sólo me llevaré a treinta de vosotros para esta asignatura. Os daré estos a aquellos que tengáis éxito.” Mindfang explica, alzando una bolsa de algún tipo de objetos azules y pequeños.

“¿Talento natural? Yo no tengo talento natural para nada.” Susurras.

“No te subestimes, Karkat. Estarás bien.” June te susurra a ti.

No te sientes muy tranquilizado, en especial porque probablemente ahora sois el doble de gente en clase. Si quieres tomar esta asignatura con tus amigos tienes que ganarles a más de la mitad de la gente de aquí, no crees que puedas hacer esto.

“Tío, esto es estúpido y no quiero hacerlo.” Dave masculla. Sollux se asoma y le da un delicado golpecito a Dave en la mejilla.

“Lo sé, lo sé, dije que lo haría para que todos pudiéramos ir a la misma clase.” Dave suspira, pareciendo ceder sin que Sollux tenga siquiera que usar palabras.

“No veo la necesidad de enseñaros todavía ningún hechizo ofensivo, si necesitáis que os enseñe lo básico entonces dudo que seáis mejor que el promedio. Así que con eso dicho, la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva, y quiero ver vuestras capacidades ofensivas. Adelantaos en el orden que queráis, decidme vuestro nombre, coged un arma si sentís que necesitáis una y atacad a uno de mis muñecos de prácticas. Venga.” Mindfang dice alegremente.

Tus compañeros se miran entre ellos, claramente descolocados y confundidos por esta instrucción sin venir a cuento. ¿No va a enseñaros nada o decir nada antes? ¿Simplemente… venga?

Parece que esta vacilación no es compartida por todos.

En un raro cambio, Rose lleva el pelo en una coleta sujeta con dos largas agujas, casi como si fueran agujas de tejer. Agujas que está sacándose mientras avanza entre la multitud como un barco sobre el agua, todo el mundo dejándole paso instintivamente. Los ojos de Mindfang se centran en Rose cuando, calmada y segura, anda hasta el frente de la clase y se para frente a ella.

“Rose Lalonde.” Rose dice simplemente y coge las agujas de metal de manera que tiene una en cada mano.

“Oh. Continúa.” Mindfang sonríe en una manera que solo puedes describir como «depredadora».

Rose se aparta el pelo de los ojos y se dirige hacia sus objetivos, se para a una buena distancia de ellos y se cuadra ante su blanco. Toca las puntas de las agujas entre ellas y las separa otra vez, produciendo un fino hilo de luz lila y negra entre ellas. Cuando eleva su mano posterior por encima de la cabeza, la luz se hace más y más brillante hasta que jurarías que puedes ver un color adicional ahí que no debería siquiera existir. El aire se oscurece y Rose parece casi brillar, sus ojos completamente incandescentes.

Cuando Rose dispara sendos rayos de luz no se escucha ningún golpe fuerte ni ningún disparo, más bien es lo contrario de ese tipo de sonido. Un sonido negativo que hace que te latan las orejas, y cuando has terminado de parpadear para apartar las manchas de tu visión, los muñecos de prácticas no son nada más que cenizas. Rose asiente para sí misma y se gira hacia Mindfang para que la evalúe.

“Muy bien hecho.” Mindfang dice con un ruido complacido que casi se podría llamar un ronroneo. Le da a Rose una ficha azul de su bolsa y la dirige para que se quede de pie en la otra mitad de la habitación.

Otros estudiantes están adelantándose para que les evalúen, a algunos les va bien y a otros menos. Aquellos que lo hacen excepcionalmente bien reciben una ficha y van hacia un lado de la clase, y aquellos que no se limitan a quedarse en el otro lado. A este ritmo seguro que no vas a pasar la criba. El pánico empieza a inundarte, no tienes ninguna habilidad mágica innata de ese estilo, ni tienes algún tipo de arma o eres competente con ninguna que pudieras tomar prestada de la pared como algunos otros estudiantes parecen ser.

Pero Mindfang no ha dicho que no podáis hacer magia, o al menos no ha especificado que TUVIERA que ser instintiva.

“Necesito un boli.” Susurras y rebuscas en tu mochila.

“Tío, ¿qué estás haciendo?” Dave susurra.

“Es el único plan que tengo y probablemente sea uno malo.” Mascullas mientras te dibujas un círculo en el antebrazo.

“Hey, tú, ¿por qué tienes una serpiente?” Mindfang pregunta en alto, levantándose con sus muchas piernas para mirar a Dave.

“Oh, no es una serpiente. O- uh, bueno lo es ahora mismo pero es un demonio. Es sólo que no es él mismo actualmente.” Dave explica.

“¿Es un alumno aquí? ¿El demonio del que tanto he oído hablar?” Mindfang pregunta. Dave asiente y ella comprueba su hoja.

“¿Ș̵̞͂̌ͅo̷̹̊͋̿̕ľ̴̢̳̖̤̹̅͛̈́̂l̶̛͇̞̘̼͂̀͝ͅȕ̶̧͉̫̅̚x̴̨̄͊̈́ ̴̯̲̔C̵̼̝̫͉̱̄̓̊̚͝ả̴̯̜͛̋p̷̤̙͇͎̅͊t̵̜͊o̴̫̫͗̈́ř̴̻̘̃?” Pregunta, dándole a su nombre una entonación específica que parece hacer que Sollux se estremezca y hace que te duelan un poco los dientes.

“Sí, es él.” Dave asiente.

“Bueno, él puede o dejar la clase o tomar el examen así, pero tú no puedes ayudarle.” Mindfang insiste.

“Eso-” Dave empieza a decir pero Sollux baja deslizándose por su cuello y se enrolla alrededor de sus costillas. Dave parece olvidarse de lo que iba a decir y se tambalea ligeramente hacia atrás cuando Sollux se le baja por la pierna y entonces empieza a deslizarse por el suelo hasta el área de examen. Dave sacude la cabeza, recomponiéndose y extiende la mano como para parar a Sollux, pero éste ya se ha ido.

Se te ensanchan los ojos cuando ves a Sollux alejarse, haciéndose cada vez más grande según avanza. Para cuando llega al área de examen es casi tan ancho como tú y el doble de largo de lo que es alto normalmente. Se pone erguido y le sale una capucha del cuello como la de las cobras, con un patrón igual que sus ojos bicolores. Sollux abre la boca con un chisporroteo de luz roja y azul y con una explosión, muy parecida a la que viste aquella noche en el club, aniquila los objetivos.

Inmediatamente Sollux se encoge hasta ser del mismo tamaño que antes, quizás hasta algo más pequeño.

Mindfang parpadea mirando a los objetivos y conjura otros nuevos antes de sonreírle ampliamente a Sollux y lanzarle una ficha azul que él atrapa con al boca. Al otro lado, Rose recoge a Sollux entre sus brazos y lo sujeta casi como si fuera un bebé. A Sollux ciertamente no parece importarle.

Ahora estás empezando a entrar en pánico mientras rápidamente planeas el hechizo que necesitas en tu cabeza, es básicamente una variación del hechizo de invulnerabilidad al fuego que aprendiste en C. Más bien eres tú jodiéndolo de una manera muy deliberada y terrible a propósito.

#incluir  
  
hechizo.objetivo = yo;  
hechizo.fuente = “FUERTE LLUVIA Y TORMENTA”  
  
configuración vacía() {  
hechizo.configuración();  
}  
  
vaciar hechizo() {  
si (¡!(yo.en_llamas()) {  
yo.aplicar(fuego);  
}  
retraso(1);  
}

Dave suspira y da un paso adelante. No parece feliz con esto, más bien resignado a su suerte. Se pone en posición en frente de los objetivos y extiende una mano a su lado. Una espada de la pared brilla de color rojo y vuela hacia él, chocando con su palma con un golpe sordo. Dave se pone en posición de combate y se desvanece por medio segundo, ni siquiera estarías seguro de que hubiera hecho nada si no fuera por la manera en que unos momentos después todos los muñecos se desmoronan. ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡Han sido completamente cortados en pedazos, ni siquiera le has visto acercarse! Ni que decir tiene que aprueba.

Cuando Jade se adelanta, ella deforma el espacio alrededor de los muñecos, fracturando y retorciendo el espacio a su alrededor hasta que están increíblemente deformados. Cuando finalmente los deja ir, se rompen en pedazos y a Jade le dan una ficha de victoria y la mandan al otro lado.

Sólo quedáis alrededor de diez y June ha estado rezagándose a tu lado, viéndote escribir en tu brazo. Ella es quien finalmente te empuja hacia delante y no te queda otra opción más que ir.

“Yo- Karkat Vantas.” Dices nervioso, mirando a Mindfang. Ella te observa desde arriba, con sus inquietantes ojos ojeando tu brazo.

“No he dicho que pudieras hacer eso.” Dice, señalándote el brazo.

“Cierto, pero… usted tampoco dijo que no pudiéramos. Sólo dijo ofensiva.” Indicas.

“Tch, ahí me has pillado.” Mindfang se encoge de hombros, parece algo entretenida con tus agallas al salirle con algo así.

Te enfrentas a los objetivos recientemente conjurados y esperas con todas tus fuerzas que esto funcione. Piensas en la tormenta, el furioso tiempo y sientes como prende la magia de tu brazo. El fuego te explota por la piel, recorriéndote a ti, tu ropa, tu cuerpo entero. No te duele y sólo te queda caminar hasta los muñecos cubierto por las llamas. Mientras andas te sientes desconectado, como si de alguna manera te hubieras desincronizado contigo mismo y hay una ligera calidez sobre tu nariz, tus sienes, tus ojos. Ese hechizo sobre tu piel.

Estás caminando por el fuego con un objetivo. Ya has hecho esto antes. Estás aquí en esta extraña aula, pero a la vez no, estás en un edificio en llamas con gente desesperada gritando, estás caminando por calles en llamas buscando a un hombre que contará la historia de todo esto en su diario, en otra ciudad dirigiendo a la gente para que vaya en esta dirección en lugar de en esa mientras el fuego te ignora sin hacerte daño alguno. Algo como esto no puede hacerte herirte, nunca ha sido capaz. Apenas estás presente cuando llegas a los muñecos, procedes a quitarte el fuego al coger su misma esencia y abres la mano de nuevo para dejar que su llama los recorra a ellos en vez de a ti.

Los pensamientos en tu cabeza vuelven a su sitio, te apartas de los muñecos ardientes y miras a Mindfang, todavía algo aturdido.

“Eso ha sido… interesante. Toma.” Ella dice y te lanza lo que parece ser la última ficha.

“Los que quedáis podéis iros, no vais a entrar en esta clase sin una de mis fichas y yo no doy extras.” Mindfang dice, mirando al grupo del que acabas de salir.

“Espera, ¿qué?” Dave exclama, June sigue en ese lado.

“Espere, déjeme intentarlo.” June insiste, dando un paso adelante.

“Dudo que-” Mindfang empieza pero June la ignora, caminando por su lado hasta la pared y agarrando un martillo tan grande que te sorprende que pueda levantarlo, ya ni hablar de llevarlo con la facilidad que parece tener. Al igual que contigo, Mindfang parece admirar su confianza y la complace al invocar tres muñecos de prácticas más al fondo del área de entrenamiento.

June respira profundamente. Se queda de pie, quieta bajo la luz del sol que se filtra por uno de los ventanales, motas de polvo brillando a su alrededor mientras parece prepararse para algo. El aire sopla lo suficiente como para hacer que tu pelo se mueva justo cuando June alza el martillo por encima de su cabeza. Rayos recorren el metal y cuando June lo golpea contra el suelo como si fuera un juego de feria, se escucha un golpe ensordecedor parecido a un trueno, la electricidad recorre el suelo y hace que los tres muñecos de prácticas EXPLOTEN.

June casualmente vuelve a colocarse el martillo sobre el hombro y mira a Mindfang, quien se ha quedado mirándola boquiabierta.

“¿Apruebo?” Ella sonríe inocentemente.

Mindfang parece estar sin palabras, pero conjura una ficha de la nada y se la tira a June.

Ni que decir tiene que el resto de la clase quienes no lo habían intentado todavía parecen decidir retirarse mientras pueden y se van. Seguís siendo más de treinta, incluso sólo contando a aquellos que tenéis fichas, así que Mindfang debe tener otra prueba en mente para reducir aún más vuestros números.

“June, hostia puta, ¿cómo has hecho eso?” Susurras con asombro mientras June va a ponerse a tu lado.

“Oh, ya sabes.” June se encoge de hombros.

“De verdad que no lo puto sé, por eso te he preguntado, so cretina. ¿Desde cuándo tienes magia eléctrica o tienes los suficientes músculos como para sostener así un martillo gigante?” Le exiges en voz baja.

“Jo, Karkat, siempre he tenido músculos. ¡O quizás tú solo eres un debilucho!” June suelta una risita y deja su martillo en el suelo, pero sólo para levantarte a ti con facilidad en un agarre francamente agobiante.

“Hhh, ¡no soy un debilucho! ¡Bájame, Egbert, o voy a- aaaack…” Es difícil seguir amenazándola mientras te estruja el aliento fuera de los pulmones. Cuando piensas que estás a punto de desmayarte, te suelta en el suelo pero al menos te coge del brazo para que no te caigas de culo en frente de todo el mundo. Algo es algo.

Mindfang os mira a los estudiantes que quedáis ahora que los que fallaron su primera prueba se han ido, aunque con bastantes murmullos rencorosos.

“Bueno,” dice y se eleva a si misma aún más con sus piernas arácnidas, con una expresión engreída en la cara, “como dije antes: «la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva», pero a veces se necesita una buena defensa. Por lo tanto voy a comprobar vuestras habilidades defensivas.”

“¿Cómo?” Un estudiante pregunta después de varios momentos sin explicación.

“Naturalmente os voy a atacar con un hechizo de fuerza básico, lo que hagáis contra esto depende de vosotros. Si fueseis tan amables de poneros justo ahí en esa marca verde en el suelo uno por uno.” Mindfang dice casualmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la marca en el suelo con una de sus… patas delanteras, supones.

Después de otro par de segundos, Rose cuadra los hombros y se dirige hacia allí, siendo la primera en presentarse a ambas pruebas. La disposición de su pequeño enfrentamiento está de manera que estáis mirándolas a ambas desde un lado, algo apartados y tú estás algo más cerca del lado de Rose que del de Mindfang. Tienes un asiento de primera fila para un espectáculo que no te ilusiona mucho ver.

Rose se para en la marca y se gira para mirar a Mindfang de nuevo. Tiene sus agujas en la mano y aunque su comportamiento es calmado y sereno, tiene una mirada aguda y claramente está lista para la acción. Mindfang parece evaluarla un momento antes de levantar una mano y lanzarle una bola de luz blanca, casi parece una telaraña. Rose casualmente la aparta del aire con un chisporroteo, las dos fuerzas opuestas neutralizándose entre ellas hasta que no queda nada.

“Un contraataque, muy bien. ¿Y algo más fuerte?” Mindfang dice pensativamente y le lanza otro ataque a Rose.

Rose repite su defensa y cada vez, Mindfang sube más y más la intensidad de su ataque hasta que está claro que Rose no puede desviarlos más. Está temblando y su cara está brillante del esfuerzo. Sin su diadema de siempre, su pelo está colgándole en la cara mientras respira fuerte. Te recorre la inquietud, no crees que pueda aguantar más.

“Oh, seguro que no has terminado.” Mindfang sonríe maliciosamente. La expresión de su cara es una de alegría sádica.

“¿Tienes… algo que probar?” Rose jadea, algo inclinada con una mano sobre su rodilla mientras la otra sigue prieta y lista en una de sus agujas.

“No sabía que nadie pudiera probarle nada a un Lalonde.” Mindfang bufa.

“Ah.” Rose suspira.

“Oh, mierda.” Dave masculla.

“Si usted tuvo algún problema con mi madre, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con eso y creo que mi habilidad para defenderme ha probado ser suficiente.” Rose dice con voz prieta. Está hablando del problema de manera que no hay manera de que Mindfang pueda continuar sin mostrar sus intenciones y delatar que está siendo dura con Rose por quién es su madre.

“Hmmmmmmmm, supongo que has aprobado.” Mindfang asiente y con su mano izquierda conjura otra ficha y se la tira a Rose. Rose se mueve para alcanzarla, y es por su concentración en atrapar la ficha que no ve el ataque sorpresa venir, pero tú sí.

Ella saldrá herida, estás seguro de ello.

Te mueves sin pensarlo, necesitas p̸̲̣̅r̸̩̺͊o̶̗͝t̶̹̯̂ě̴̤g̷͍̗̅̇e̸̡̹̣̊̄͝ȓ̴̬ a Rose. Un grito se escapa de tus labios, el nombre de Rose, y tu mano se alza sin que tú quieras.

Nada toca a Rose, sólo eres medio consciente de las manos de Rose en tu espalda mientras te interpones entre ella y Mindfang con la mano alzada. Entre Mindfang y tú hay una barrera reluciente. Una barrera brillante y translúcida que cambia entre gris y blanco mientras destella como la luz a través de las nubes de tormenta. Mindfang tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par del shock, está hablando pero no puedes escuchar lo que dice, vuelves a estar desincronizado contigo mismo. Puedes sentir las intenciones maliciosas salir en olas de Mindfang, y sólo te da la razón cuando hace un gesto con la mano hacia ti y otro hechizo chisporrotea en la barrera entre ella y vosotros.

Mindfang retrocede alarmada, y lanza otro hechizo, y otro, y otro. El suelo al otro lado de tu barrera está empezando a sisear y a derretirse, y Rose grita algo por encima de tu hombro y te pasa la mano por delante de la cara. Mindfang rompe algo, su voz suena iracunda y le da una patada a tu barrera. Eso no te gusta ni un pelo. Las patas de Mindfang se agitan en el aire cuando la repeles varios metros atrás.

Mindfang se recupera y se levanta, ahora te está mirando con miedo y retrocediendo. Rose está a salvo.

Rose está…

Rose te está manteniendo en pie, casi que te estás cayendo al suelo.

“¿Karkat? ¿Karkat puedes oírme?” Rose te pregunta desesperadamente. Dave aparece a su lado y en su hombro Sollux está estirado recto y observándote, sacando la lengua rápida e intensamente.

“Yo he… ¿qué ha pasado?” Mascullas.

“Has hecho magia defensiva jodidamente seria, es lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?” Dave pregunta, claramente tan atónito como tú te sientes.

“Más importante, ¿estás bien?” Rose pregunta.

Asientes algo temblorosamente y te enderezas para mantenerte de pie por ti mismo. Ves a Mindfang por el rabillo del ojo y pegas un salto, pero cuando te giras para verla en condiciones, parece alarmada y recelosa por ti.

“¿Qué eres exactamente?” Te pregunta en shock.

“Él no lo sabe.” June responde por ti.

“¿Ha visto algo así antes? Hemos estado intentando averiguar lo que es, pero no estamos teniendo mucho éxito.” Jade añade.

“Lo siento, he actuado sin pensarlo siquiera. Es como si no fuera del todo yo quien lo estaba haciendo. Me siento muy raro.” Te disculpas débilmente.

“No, no… no te disculpes por fuerza. Ambos pasáis. Nunca he visto nada así antes.” Mindfang dice suavemente, su mirada fija en ti incluso cuando Rose tira de ti para que ambos podáis sentaros lejos del resto de la clase.

“¿Necesitas beber algo?” Rose sugiere y saca una de esas bebidas deportivas de su bolso. No estás seguro de si te ayudará, pero te sientes débil y extraño ahora mismo, así que no puedes decir que no. Asientes y abres la botella con las manos temblorosas cuando Rose te la da. Tomas un trago y apoyas los codos en las rodillas, echándote un poco hacia delante para intentar recuperarte. Un movimiento te llama la atención y ves a Sollux deslizarse por las losas de piedra, acercándose a vosotros. Se para a casi dos metros de ti y se limita a enrollarse ahí y observarte.

“Es una pena que no pueda hablar ahora mismo.” Rose dice, viendo el interés de Sollux por ti.

“Tampoco es que pudiera decirme nada sobre esto incluso si fuera capaz de hablar.” Te encoges de hombros y tomas otro trago de tu bebida.

“Así que estamos de acuerdo en que lo que sea que acabas de hacer tiene que ver con la especie que eres, la cual se te escapa de la memoria. Me pregunto si el hechizo que mencionaste, el que está manteniéndote alejado de tus recuerdos, se está debilitando al haber estado haciendo magia últimamente.” Rose dice.

“¿Y si me va mejor sin saber lo que soy? ¿Y si lo que soy es algo terrible? Agarrar así el fuego, el poder que acabo de demostrar, he mantenido a Mindfang lejos de ti y ella enseña combate.” Dices desesperadamente. No estuviste de acuerdo con la madre de Rose en su momento, pero su argumento de la caja de Pandora puede ser relevante en este caso, quizás este es un misterio que debería seguir siéndolo. Quizás te va mejor sin saberlo.

“Eso es absurdo.” Rose bufa.

“¿Lo es? Quizás perder la memoria fue una bendición disfrazada. Claro, me siento perdido y marginado todo el tiempo pero eso podría ser mejor que la alternativa.” Señalas.

“No, no lo es. Para empezar yo no creo en que exista especie o persona que sea inherentemente horrible y me parece que tú tampoco. Ser horrible, ser un monstruo, ser un villano es una decisión, y tu especie nunca podría ser algo horrible.” Rose te informa con bastante severidad.

El demonio literal observándote probablemente está de acuerdo con ella. Él no es un cabrón por ser un demonio, esas dos cosas no tienen ninguna relación.

“En segundo lugar, no saber lo que eres significa que más sorpresas como esta seguirán pasando. Has actuado sin quererlo y nadie ha salido herido, pero cuanto menos sepas sobre ti mismo, más posibilidades hay de que accidentalmente te hagas daño a ti mismo o alguien más. El conocimiento es poder, Karkat. Descubrirás lo que eres, todas las cosas nuevas que pasan nos dan más información y yo estoy determinada a averiguar la verdad aquí.” Rose insiste.

Sollux se desliza más cerca y se enrolla alrededor del tobillo de Rose, dándole un apretón y dándole un toquecito con su hociquito de serpiente en el tobillo. Tú… asumes que aprueba esa idea. De hecho, eso no te sorprende. Sollux no puede decirte lo que eres pero claramente estaba decepcionado cuando no lo reconociste, así que por supuesto que estaría super a favor de que lo averiguaras por tu cuenta y de que Rose te ayudara. Ella puede ayudar donde él no. Eso y la manera en que te estaba observando intensamente después de lo que acabas de hacer… quizás está esperando a que te des cuenta. Un momento «ajá» o algo. Pero eso no está pasando ahora.

Pesarosamente te bebes tu bebida, mirando como Jade desvía todos los ataques de Mindfang mandándolos a otros sitios, es como si estuviera tirando de los hilos que componen el mundo. Ciertamente te parece alguna mierda que te esperarías de las hadas del bosque. Ella para de atacar a Jade cuando ha probado de lo que es capaz, no sigue adelante como con Rose.

“No obstante, gracias por intervenir. Estoy segura de que Mindfang no me habría matado y cualquier lesión que me hubiera causado probablemente hubiera podido ser curada, pero preferiría que no me hicieran daño en primer lugar, así que aprecio que me ahorraras eso. Tampoco puedo evitar darme cuenta de que incluso en tu estado alterado, no hiciste nada hasta que se hizo muy probable que yo no me pudiera defender más, antes de eso me miraste encargarme sola. Por lo menos aprecio ese tipo de respeto por mi propio poder.” Rose comenta.

“Es una mierda que esté desquitándose contigo por tu madre.” Mascullas.

“Mucha gente está celosa de ella y su repentino abandono del campo académico dejó a mucha gente sintiéndose como si hubieran perdido injustamente su oportunidad de tener la última palabra.” Rose dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“Oh, sí, lo que le pasó es definitivamente más injusto para _ellos_ que para ella y vosotros dos. Dios, menudas prioridades. Perdón.” Añades esa disculpa cuando Sollux se encoge al haber dicho «Dios» otra vez cerca de él.

“Pues sí, hacer eso fue muy egoísta por su parte.” Rose añade sarcásticamente y te dirige una sonrisita socarrona.

“Me cayó muy bien tu madre.” Dices después de un momento.

“A ella parecías gustarle bastante tú también. Me siento mal por Jade y June sobre eso, pero es agradable verla hablar con gente aparte de nosotros tres. Estoy segura de que serías bienvenido otra vez.” Rose dice pensativamente.

La verdad es que te gustaría eso. Estás seguro de que sigue teniendo sus momentos duros, después de todo eso ya lo descubriste cuando destruyó el libro que Rose había tomado prestado. Sólo porque parecía simpática cuando estuviste allí no significa que siempre sería tan fácil tratar con ella. Aun así, sería agradable que Rose y Dave fueran capaces de hacer lo típico de traer un amigo a casa. O… ¿posiblemente un novio? De verdad deberías hablar con Dave sobre vuestra relación ahora mismo, incluso si la mera idea de esa conversación hace que te suden las manos.

Hablando de Dave, le ves caminar rígidamente ante Mindfang y eso hace que Sollux abandone rápidamente a Rose y se acerque a Dave, al menos tanto como puede sin interferir con su prueba. La postura de Dave es tensa, está prácticamente temblando. Agarra su espada con la mano, su expresión en blanco pero tirante. Mindfang le lanza un ataque y él lo desvía con su espada, causando que el rayo de energía arácnida se curve de manera que definitivamente va más lento que antes.

Dave definitivamente está temblando ahora. Mindfang ni siquiera le ha lanzado tanto como ha hecho con Rose, pero Dave está sudando y parece ser más por los nervios que por el cansancio como era el caso de Rose.

“¿Está bien?” Le preguntas a Rose.

“No lo parece.” Rose coincide en voz baja. Mindfang despacha a Dave, lanzándole una ficha de manera algo desganada.

Dave se tambalea hacia vosotros y casi colapsa a tu lado.

“¿Estás bien?” Rose le pregunta, levantando una delicada ceja.

“No estoy de humor, Rose.” Dave masculla.

Rose levanta las manos a modo de rendición silenciosa y se va, dejándoos a los dos solos. Dejas a un lado tus sospechas de que Rose sabe que algo ha pasado entre Dave y tú pero sólo porque ya sospechas que Rose lo sabe todo. Es una buena presunción para la vida en general.

“¿Bebida isotónica?” Le ofreces, te has bebido la mitad de la que Rose te dio pero parece que a él le vendría bien de todos modos.

“No la he babeado ni nada. No es que tú no hayas ya- uh.” Te paras antes de mencionar el concepto de que Dave y tú ya habéis intercambiado saliva porque, puaj, qué manera más asquerosa de decirlo.

“Gracias.” Dave dice temblorosamente y acepta la bebida.

“Pareces bastante alterado, ¿estás bien?” Le preguntas, preocupado.

“He tenido que enfrentarme a una mujer araña gigante con una espada después de que ella ya hubiera atacado a mi hermana, así que no.” Dave te suelta.

“Lo siento.” Dices tontamente, obviamente acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Dave se frota la frente con los dedos y se sacude un poco la cabeza.

“No, no lo sientas. Perdón, eso ha sido una bordería. No se por qué, pero estoy muy afectado.” Dice temblorosamente.

“Bueno, como tú has dicho, una mujer araña gigante te acaba de atacar y tenías muchos motivos para creer que iría mal.” Coincides.

“No, no es eso.” Dave te dice.

Esperas un momento y Dave toma otro trago de la bebida que le has dado.

“¿Y qué es entonces? Si no es eso.” Preguntas.

“No… ¿no lo sé? Simplemente que me ataquen así me aterroriza, aunque técnicamente esta situación es bastante segura. Hay médicos por aquí, ella es una profesora así que no puede intentar matarme directamente o nada, y si se pusiera peliagudo tu podrías haberte vuelto a interponer con tu magia rara. Supongo que no lidio bien con las agresiones. No creo que nunca lo haya hecho.” Dave dice, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Nunca lo ha hecho?

Se te pasa por la mente el daño que su madre le hizo a aquel libro, sus repentinos cambios mentales y emocionales, la manera en que parece confusa a veces y sigue siendo increíblemente poderosa mágicamente. Oh. Oh, no.

“Dave…” Dices con vacilación, “¿Tu madre alguna vez ha- es decir, sé que no es ella misma y no es su culpa o la tuya, pero ¿alguna vez te ha hecho algo así?”

Dave se endereza de repente y te mira directamente con evidente shock.

“¿Qué? ¡No! Mamá nunca nos haría daño. Mierda, supongo que ha sonado como si fuera eso, ¿verdad? Pero no me refería a eso. Mamá puede ser distante o hiriente, pero eso- eso es emocionalmente y sabemos que no es a propósito. Nunca nos ha hecho daño a ninguno de los tres. Ha perseguido a June alguna vez, pero eso es porque se confunde acerca de quién es y se piensa que es peligrosa o que está escondiendo algo. No, Mamá nunca me ha atacado, no es por eso por lo que me he puesto raro acerca de que una enorme señora mágica me haya atacado.” Dave insiste y por lo menos parece genuino.

Pero debe de haber una razón.

“Vale, tu madre está guay, eso está bien. Pero… parecías muy afectado por todo eso. Sé que no es asunto mío y puedes mandarme a la mierda o lo que sea, pero ¿ha habido alguien más? Es decir, asumo que tienes un padre, o lo tuviste.” Dices tan delicadamente como puedes.

“No tengo padre.” Dave te contesta inmediatamente.

“Vale.” Dices. Dave hace una mueca y se explica.

“Bueno, en plan, asumo que tengo uno. Biológicamente hablando y todo eso. A veces bromeo con que Mamá nos hizo a Rose y a mí en su laboratorio pero estoy bastante seguro de que no lo hizo. Estoy seguro de que debe haber algún tío por ahí que tenga algo de mi ADN pero no sabemos una mierda sobre él y Mamá nunca lo ha mencionado. Así que cuando digo que no tengo padre no me refiero a que haya algún gilipollas por ahí del que reniego, me refiero a que literalmente quien sea que haya ahí fuera que haya contribuido a crearme y después se largara con viento fresco como un inútil no ha tenido ningún impacto en mi vida. Sinceramente, me alegro, que le jodan a ese tío. Probablemente sea un cabronazo.” Dave dice con bastante veneno en la voz.

Bueno ese es otro problema complicado que probablemente no deberías haber tocado, así que simplemente vas a intentar dejar eso por ahora y apartarlo con esperanzas de que no estropee las cosas con vosotros dos.

“Pero es una tontería, la manera en que me siento tendría más sentido si hubiera sufrido algo del estilo. Estaba casi al borde de un ataque de pánico ahí atrás, y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Literalmente no me acuerdo de que nadie me haya atacado nunca. Y joder, menos mal, ¿verdad? Pero es súper raro.” Dave reflexiona.

Dave sigue estando pálido, bueno, siempre parece pálido pero parece estar indispuesto y alterado ahora mismo. Esta es una oportunidad para que habléis los dos solos, para variar, habías estado esperando una oportunidad así para averiguar si estáis saliendo o no. Pero de alguna manera sospechas que este no es el momento.

“Mira, estoy literalmente temblando.” Dave dice, extendiendo su mano frente a él. Y efectivamente, está temblando ligeramente. Si, este no es el momento.

“Sigue bebiendo.” Le recuerdas, señalando la bebida isotónica que Rose te dio.

De nuevo, un movimiento te llama la atención y ves a Sollux deslizarse por el suelo hasta vosotros otra vez. Tu conocido (¿amigo?) demonio serpiente parece miraros a ambos un par de instantes. Gira su cuerpo para mirar al grupo de gente aún esperando a probar sus defensas.

“¿Es que algo va mal?” Le preguntas a Sollux, inclinándote hacia delante para mirarlo.

Sollux se vuelve a girar hacia ti para mirarte. Quizás sea solo su cara de serpiente, pero parece bastante poco impresionado por tu pregunta.

“¿Qué pasa, Lassie? ¿Se ha caído el pequeño Timmy al pozo?” Le preguntas inocentemente, y a tu lado Dave se ahoga un poco con su bebida.

Sollux abre la boca y te sisea, enseñándote los colmillos, pero no cumple su amenaza de morderte. Con su indignación bien comunicada, vuelve a mirar desde Dave al grupo y viceversa varias veces, no estás seguro de si está intentando comunicar algo o no. Justo cuando estás a punto de preguntarle a Sollux qué pasa sin tanta broma, se sube por la pierna de Dave hasta que es capaz de enrollarse en las costillas de Dave como hizo antes.

“Ugh… hola, tío.” Dave gruñe y endereza un poco la cabeza con la mano, apoyando el codo en la rodilla para hacerlo.

Sollux se aparta de él y vuelve al suelo, rápidamente dirigiéndose al grupo. Jurarías que parece… más grande. También jurarías que Dave parece un poco peor ahora mismo. ¿Acaso… acaso Sollux le ha hecho algo a Dave?

“¿Te sientes peor?” Le preguntas, preocupado.

“Sólo un poco mareado. Debe de estar bajándoseme la adrenalina o algo.” Dave masculla.

Vuelves a mirar a los otros estudiantes y ves como Sollux se vuelve a hacer grande para defenderse y aprobar la prueba de Mindfang. Con cada ataque que ella le lanza, él lo bloquea con sus escamas de chisporroteante luz bicolor, su cuerpo se está retorciendo sobre sí mismo en nudos que deberían atarlo pero nunca lo hacen. Cuando termina, se vuelve a encoger.

Frunces el ceño mientras lo observas. Es una serpiente ahora mismo porque tiene poco poder después de sacarte de Ciudad Nocturna, ¿verdad? Así que ¿cómo tiene el poder como para sacar adelante trucos llamativos como ese? ¿Está consiguiendo energía o algo de Dave? Dave no parece haberse dado cuenta si ese es el caso, y aun así Sollux está haciendo cosas bastante energéticas. Así que quizás te equivoques, quizás Sollux no le ha hecho nada a Dave. Quizás sí que le ha cogido un poco de energía y los demonios simplemente… ¿son muy eficientes con ella o algo?

Esta es demasiada especulación. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Preguntarle a Sollux? No puede hablar e incluso si pudiera, tampoco es que te cuente una mierda la mayoría del tiempo.

“Hey, después de esto ¿quieres ir a por un café o algo? Estoy seguro de que cafeína y azúcar te harán sentir mejor.” Ofreces, intentando arreglar otro problema en su lugar.

“Eso suena- sí.” Dave asiente.

“Ah, me alegro tanto de que suene «sí».” Asientes solemnemente. Dave te da un codazo en el costado por eso, lo cual probablemente sea justo.

El resto de la clase termina con sus pruebas, algunos aprobando con suficiente nota como para entrar en la clase, pero bastantes no consiguen pasar el corte y se les dice que lo intenten otra vez en otro momento. De alguna manera, te las has apañado para pasar, te las has apañado para superar a mucha otra gente para entrar en esta clase. Eso es una locura, especialmente porque hasta hace poco no sabías si tenías poder mágico siquiera. Tu vida ha cambiado mucho.

“Entonces, ahora” Mindfang declara a los miembros que quedáis de la clase, “os iré asignando una lectura antes de cada clase. Sobre todo contexto acerca de lo que pienso enseñaros. Me aburre tener que explicarme una y otra vez-”

“¿Entonces por qué eres profesora?” Dave dice en voz baja, y tú no puedes evitar estar de acuerdo.

“-por lo que gran parte de lo que aprendáis vendrá por vuestras preparaciones. Las clases serán sobre todo instrucciones prácticas y demostraciones.” Mindfang explica.

A pesar de lo irritantes que son sus motivos, como que entiendes por qué lo está haciendo así, si tenéis un tiempo limitado para estar cara a cara, entonces dedicar ese tiempo a cosas que sólo puede mostrar y evaluar en persona tiene sentido.

“Es probable que ya hayáis tenido trabajos en grupo en otras asignaturas,” Mindfang sigue y frunces el ceño ante eso, Sollux sigue sin ayudar con vuestro proyecto. “sin embargo esta clase será casi completamente evaluada en grupo. Aunque mi intención es poneros nota de acuerdo a vuestras habilidades individuales también, seréis examinados sobre todo en cómo de bien funciona vuestro grupo. En las expediciones las brujas viajan en grupo, estar sólo no es bueno. No tienes a nadie que haga guardia, tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer solo y ese tipo de complicaciones provocan errores y muertes.”

Ese pensamiento es algo escalofriante. Hay muchas áreas en el mundo, algunas son bosques pequeños pero otras son superficies de cientos de kilómetros, y los humanos tienen más sentido común como para aventurarse ahí solos. Sin mencionar el peligro de los viajes por mar sin negociar el paso debidamente con la gente que viva en esas aguas. Si no fuera por el teletransporte, la gente tendría que arriesgarse a ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo para viajar largas distancias. Meterte en un área mágicamente muy activa parece jodidamente peligroso y no estás interesado en hacerlo. Eso no podría ser más claramente demostrado que con la expedición en Japón terminando en demencia y canibalismo. No es que sea la mejor publicidad, ¿no es así?

“Entre lo que ya podéis saber de vuestros compañeros y lo que habéis visto aquí, os sugiero que forméis grupos. Tenéis hasta el final de la semana para comunicarme vuestros grupos, y cualquiera que no esté en ningún grupo será asignado a uno por mí. Si ese grupo no os acepta entonces o tendréis que formar otro grupo con alguien más que quede libre o dejar esta asignatura para otro momento. Os lo digo muy en serio. Os mandaré la lectura para la clase que viene por correo electrónico y si alguno de vosotros quiere practicar lo que habéis visto hoy aquí, entonces esta clase estará disponible para eso durante un rato más.” Mindfang dice.

No estás muy dispuesto a quedarte por aquí.

“¿Café?” Le sugieres a Dave.

“Joder, sí.” Dave asiente y se pone en pie. Tú te levantas con él, listo para estabilizarlo si le hace falta, pero parece ir bastante bien solo.

El resto de tus amigos se acercan juntos, Rose llevando a Sollux entre sus brazos. Cuando llega a Dave, le pasa el demonio y Dave ágilmente se pone a Sollux en el hombro. Sollux se mete en la capucha de Dave y no se mueve.

“¿Está durmiendo ahí dentro?” Dave pregunta, intentando girar la cabeza para verlo. Tú le echas un vistazo y Sollux no parece estar moviéndose para nada aparte de respirar suavemente, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo saber si una serpiente está dormida o no. Te encoges de hombros algo inútilmente y Dave parece dejarlo estar.

“Deberíamos formar todos un grupo.” June insiste.

“No sé de cuánta ayuda seré.” Dices, inseguro.

“¿Vas en serio, Karkat? Eres increíblemente poderoso en cuanto a defensa se refiere, incluso si no sabes cómo lo has hecho. Un grupo necesita estar bien equilibrado entre defensa y ofensa, y tú eres espectacularmente defensivo.” Rose te asegura.

“En combate. Socialmente eres más ofensivo.” Jade suelta una risilla.

“Ja ja. Que te jodan a ti también, Harley.” Refunfuñas.

“Deberíamos sentarnos todos y planear qué vamos a hacer, quizás echarle un vistazo a lo que Mindfang nos ha enviado. ¡Estoy bastante emocionada con esto!” June dice alegremente, con los ojos brillándole y toda su cara parece relucir de la emoción.

“Oh, nosotros íbamos a ir a por un café ahora.” Dave dice estúpidamente.

“¡Sí! ¡Bebidas y pastel y PLANES!” Jade aplaude.

“¿Has visto que están sirviendo batidos de oreo en la cafetería de cerca del campus, Jade?” June dice con entusiasmo y entrelaza su brazo con el de su compañera de piso para tirar de ella.

“Me alegro tanto de que vayamos todos.” Rose sonríe enfáticamente. Ella claramente se había dado cuenta de que Dave se refería a que sólo vosotros dos ibais a ir a por café pero aparentemente ya es demasiado tarde, vuestro plan ha sido comprometido y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Dave se encoge de hombros y te dirige una miradita avergonzada, pero está bien, sigues estando feliz de pasar el rato con tus amigos, incluso si estabas esperando estar a solas con Dave.

En la cafetería acabas sentado al lado de Jade, quien se acerca a ti y te enseña los hechizos ofensivos que os van a enseñar, todos explicados con pequeños diagramas en su pantalla. June y Dave están por ahí pidiendo para todos, esperas que nadie se de cuenta de la serpiente en la capucha de la sudadera de Dave y se la líen, pero no se te ocurrió recordárselo hasta que ya se había ido.

“Estoy muy emocionada por aprender cómo hacer todo esto.” Jade dice maravillada.

“Yo también. ¿Es todo esto diferente de las cosas de hadas que conoces? Lo que te hiciste antes de desdoblar el espacio fue increíble.” Le confiesas. Ciertamente lo fue, manipular así la realidad es simplemente increíble y ciertamente de alto nivel. ¿Pero qué te esperabas? Es un hada y esas son bastante poderosas.

“Oh, gracias.” Jade dice animadamente, pero la sonrisa no le termina de alcanzar los ojos. Supones que se da cuenta de que no estás convencido por su ánimo y suspira suavemente.

“Bueno, no es- la única magia de hadas que conozco es la que sé hacer instintivamente. Nunca me enseñaron nada. Ni siquiera había visto a otra hada hasta que vine aquí y me crucé con algunas por los pasillos. Soy una niña cambiada, así que…” Jade se encoge de hombros.

Oh.

Oh, mierda. Los niños cambiados son hijos de las hadas que fueron intercambiados por niños humanos, las hadas llevándose al niño humano y dejando atrás al niño hada. Efectivamente es abandono, y te las has apañado para recordárselo.

“Yo… no debería habértelo mencionado. Guau, joder, se me da tan bien hablar con la gente. Soy el mejor en ello. Alguien tiene que encerrarme para que nunca más hable con nadie, madre mía.” Gruñes, cubriéndote la cara con las manos.

“Tus dramas son siempre muy entretenidos, Karkat. Está bien, es sólo que las hadas hacen, ¿sabes? De todos modos, esa es la razón por la que estoy tan ilusionada de que me enseñen cosas de combate en condiciones en vez de descubrirlas por mi cuenta. Mi abuelo nunca me enseñó magia, ¡en todo caso se pasaba el tiempo tomando nota de lo que yo averiguaba!” Jade se ríe.

“Yo no tengo- cómo te atreves.” Bufas y te deslizas más abajo en tu silla.

“Eso probablemente no te esté ayudando, Karkat.” Rose dice con una sonrisa. Ella está balanceando una de sus agujas en la mesa, sujetándola ligeramente con una uña al otro lado.

“Hey, Rose, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre esas cosas? ¿Son varitas mágicas o algo?” Le preguntas con curiosidad. Has visto cosas así en la televisión pero no en la vida real.

“No existen las varitas mágicas, de verdad.” Rose dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Detrás de ella Dave se acerca con las bebidas en la mano mientras June lleva una bandeja llena de platos.

“Oh, otra vez no, el debate de las varitas mágicas no. Yo no voy a participar en esto, no estoy aquí.” Dave gruñe y empieza a repartir las bebidas.

“¿Debate?” Jade pregunta con curiosidad.

“No existen las varitas mágicas. No hay nada más mágico en estas agujas que en cualquier otra aguja de tejer existente, aunque tengan una «pinta molona». June me las dio y sólo resulta que usarlas para apuntar me ayuda a usar magia más agresiva que requiere un elemento direccional. No son inherentemente mágicas, ergo, no son varitas mágicas.” Rose insiste.

“Las usas para la magia, existen las varitas mágicas, o al menos agujas mágicas.” Dave argumenta.

“Oh, pero tú haces magia con las manos. ¿Son esas tus manos mágicas?” Rose contesta inmediatamente.

“Pensaba que no ibas a meterte en esta discusión.” June dice, pero es ignorada.

“Sí. Sí lo son. Todo el mundo lo dice.” Dave le dice.

“Oh, por favor, el único que se ha beneficiado alguna vez de tus «manos mágicas» eres tú.” Rose le dice despectivamente. Bueno, esa es una imagen que no necesitabas en tu cabeza, definitivamente no alrededor de otra gente.

“Guay, si pudiéramos no aludir a Dave masturbándose cuando estoy repartiendo comida, eso sería genial.” June dice en alto y empuja un sándwich tostado en tu dirección.

Dave refunfuña y se sienta pero parece que su intervención ha frenado con éxito lo que asumes es una discusión recurrente entre Dave y Rose.

“¿Cuánto faltará para que nos dejen salir en grupo? ¿En plan, explorando juntos?” June pregunta mientras se sienta y cambia el tema a vuestra clase anterior.

“Yo esperaría que bastante. No quiero salir afuera sin estar preparado.” Señalas. No quieres acabar como algún titular.

“Pssh, estarás bien. Pero espero que podamos entrenar en grupo. Podríamos desarrollar estrategias especializadas y maniobras, como hacen los equipos deportivos, trabajando todos juntos como una maquinaria.” June dice con entusiasmo, a pesar de estar bastante indiferente ante la posibilidad de que mueras o salgas herido.

“Asumo que tendremos que permanecer juntos en el mismo grupo, así que supongo que sí.” Concedes.

“Además, Sollux está en nuestro grupo y él es inmortal. Estaremos bien y todos hemos aprobado sin problema.” Jade coincide.

No tienes gran estima de tus capacidades ofensivas ahora mismo, crees que probablemente tengas que reservar una sala de prácticas para intentar adelantar un poco, no quieres decepcionar a tus amigos.

Aun así, tienes otras cosas que requieren tu tiempo. Volver al trabajo es algo desconcertante, pero la señora Paint decía la verdad cuando dijo que no le importaba que no hubieras estado estos últimos días. Kanaya estaba comprensiblemente preocupada, pero escucha atentamente mientras le cuentas todo lo que te ha pasado.

“¿Y él simplemente te quemó así la libreta?” Kanaya pregunta cuando le cuentas lo de Sollux.

“Sí.” Dices, descontento.

“¿Crees que podrías reconocer el idioma si lo vieras otra vez?” Kanaya pregunta, pensativa.

Te pasaste un buen rato copiándolo, al revés o no crees que podrías reconocerlo.

“Sí, eso creo.” Asientes.

“Entonces ven conmigo.” Kanaya sonríe astutamente y se levanta.

Le da la vuelta al cartelito de la puerta de la oficina y te guía hasta la planta más baja de la biblioteca. El libro que coge no está restringido, pero es uno que necesita restauración. Es un libro grande, casi tan grande como tu pecho y tiene páginas cosidas que claramente provienen de diferentes fuentes.

“Algunos idiomas para deidades menores se corrompieron durante El Acontecimiento, así que hemos estado intentando restaurar esta edición, tiene todos los ejemplos de lenguajes mágicos que hemos encontrado. No todos han sido identificados, pero aun así, échale un vistazo.” Kanaya sugiere.

Con cuidado, abres el libro. Es fácil pasar los idiomas mágicos humanos y los de las hadas son bonitos, pero no son lo que estás buscando. Los idiomas acuáticos también son interesantes, pero siguen sin ser lo que buscas. Una página hace que te pares.

“Ah, sí, este es uno de los idiomas no identificados. Veamos.” Kanaya murmura y se inclina para mirar por encima de tu hombro.

“Encontrado en varias tablillas de piedra, parece ser parte matemáticas y parte lenguaje. Unos cuantos fragmentos han sido identificados, pero no suficientes como para descifrar ningún tipo de traducción.” Ella explica, haciendo un gesto hacia las fotografías y los calcos de los fragmentos que quedan. Tus ojos se quedan en una palabra.

“ ** _Prohibido._** ” Lees, tu lengua formando la palabra sin pensártelo dos veces.

Pegas un salto cuando algo al otro lado de la habitación da un golpe fuerte. Te giras y ves que un libro en la sección cercada de los libros muy peligrosos se ha tirado hacia sus barrotes y parece estar intentando salir para llegar a ti. Lo que sea que acabas de decir parece haberlo cabreado muchísimo.

“¿Puedes- ¿acabas de leer eso?” Kanaya pregunta en shock.

“Eso creo. Sólo esa palabra, el resto son solo… fragmentos de palabras, creo. Pero no sé cómo sé lo que decía, simplemente lo sé.” Le dices, tus ojos aún pegados al libro que ahora ha bajado hasta el suelo y se ha deslizado por debajo de una estantería de forma amenazadora.

Cierras los ojos y suspiras, justo lo que necesitabas. Más mierdas místicas e inexplicables encima de todo lo demás en tu vida. Viniste a este sitio a aprender y conseguir respuestas, pero por ahora has dado con más preguntas que respuestas, es como si supieras menos ahora de lo que hacías antes.

“Déjame adivinar,” dices cansadamente, “¿no hay ninguna pista sobre de dónde viene este idioma del que aparentemente sé una palabra o de qué especie proviene?”

“Yo… siento decirte que no. Yo diría que parece ser un idioma muy antiguo, cronológicamente hablando, pero eso no reduce mucho la búsqueda. E incluso si lo hiciera, sólo porque parte de ti recuerda cómo hablar este idioma, no significa que seas de la especie a la que pertenece. Yo sé cómo hablar francés pero definitivamente no soy francesa. La gente no parece haberse olvidado de idiomas en El Acontecimiento, así que puedes haber sabido este y sólo no ser consciente de ello, siento decir que no nos da más pistas acerca de tu especie.” Kanaya admite.

“Jodidamente… fantástico. Sigamos mirando.” Refunfuñas y sigues ojeando las páginas.

Tus dedos se paran en las páginas cuando tus ojos se fijan en un texto concreto, es afilado y puntiagudo, cada letra parece haber sido grabada en la página de alguna manera. Esto es idéntico a lo que viste en ti mismo.

“Este es.” Susurras.

“Ese es el idioma demoníaco, ¿estás seguro de que ese fue el lenguaje que estaba en ti?” Pregunta.

“Estoy absolutamente seguro, era justo así.” Dices y levantas tu brazo, pensando en el trato hasta que brilla suavemente sobre tu piel. Ciertamente es la misma escritura.

“Entonces sea cual sea el hechizo que viste en tu cuerpo, fue hecho con magia demoníaca. Supongo que tiene sentido, dado como los demonios son la única especie que se acuerda perfectamente de las cosas de antes del Acontecimiento y del Acontecimiento en sí, pero nunca habría pensado que fueran los responsables.” Ella dice. No es un punto de vista que todo el mundo comparte, más de unas cuantas personas culpan a los demonios.

“No veo por qué serían los demonios en general, pero alguien que hablara su idioma, o lo vio como el más útil para hacer lo que sea que este hechizo hace. Ya usamos lenguajes mágicos selectivamente para hacer magia dependiendo de lo que queramos hacer, con esto podría ocurrir lo mismo.” Razonas.

Kanaya frunce el ceño y se gira de manera que está medio apoyada, medio subida ligeramente al borde de la mesa.

“Así que eso nos deja dos opciones, o quien sea que hizo este hechizo sobre ti y presumiblemente sobre todo el mundo, si lo que esa mujer de Ciudad Nocturna dijo es verdad, era un nativo del demoníaco y se limitó a lanzar el hechizo con su lengua nativa porque es más fácil trabajar así. O es un hechizo que se hace especialmente bien con demoníaco y ~ATH, y podría haber sido lanzado por cualquiera que lo dominara.” Kanaya dice.

“Así que ¿cuánta gente habla fluidamente el demoníaco pero NO son demonios?” Preguntas, temiendo saber ya la respuesta.

“Sorprendentemente, los demonios son muy reservados acerca de compartir conocimiento, así que muy poca gente domina el idioma, ya has conocido a la experta mundial en todo lo demoníaco. O debería decir la experta mundial humana en ello.” Kanaya te cuenta.

De alguna manera te sospechas que Roxy Lalonde no te va a ser de ayuda aquí. Si tuvieras el texto del hechizo quizás podrías habérselo mostrado, pero no estás seguro de que quieras estresarla con algo así cuando no hay motivo para hacerlo. Ya fue más que generoso por su parte el sacrificar su tiempo y energía para traerte de vuelta a este plano de la realidad. A pesar de cuánto quieres librarte de este hechizo y conocer tu pasado, parece irresponsable poner a prueba su mente con algo que no es de vida o muerte. Además, la manera en la que hablaba a veces te hacía preguntarte si ella ya era al menos en parte consciente del hechizo y quizás incluso del Acontecimiento.

“Al menos sé que no fue Sollux, pero no sé quién tendría el poder suficiente como para lanzar un hechizo como este a todo el mundo.” Dices.

“La gente tiene teorías acerca de si el Acontecimiento fue causado por los mismos dioses, un último acto misterioso antes de marcharse. Pero si ese es el caso, entonces el que este hechizo esté escrito en demoníaco tiene connotaciones incómodas.” Kanaya dice con una mueca.

“Ya, mejor no vayamos por ahí. Probablemente haya alguna manera de que gente que no sean dioses hayan hecho esto, alguna jodida combinación de las personas correctas en alguna fecha en la que se alinearon los planetas y bla, bla, bla. Mierdas como esa, ¿sabes?” Dices, no quieres pensar en la alternativa.

“Quizás.” Kanaya asiente y coge el libro, devolviéndolo a la estantería.

“Sabes, estoy muy interesada en ver cualquier redacción que escribas si es así como explicas las cosas.” Añade con una sonrisita socarrona.

“Me aseguraré de enseñártelas todas. ¿Deberíamos ver qué estaba teniendo una rabieta en la jaula?” Preguntas, haciendo un gesto hacia la jaula de la sección restringida.

“Nosotros no haremos nada de eso, yo le echaré un vistazo. Aunque la señora Paint mencionó que va a empezar a enseñarte más magia para la biblioteca. ¿Has tenido ya alguna clase con ella?” Kanaya pregunta mientras entra en la primera jaula y cierra la puerta con llave tras de sí.

“No, todavía no. He tenido mucho trabajo que recuperar después de estar en otra dimensión unos días. No quería explicárselo a ninguno de mis profesores, sé que es diferente de lo típico de «mi perro se me ha comido los deberes» pero… ya, no. Pero ella dijo que me enseñaría hechizos de búsqueda primero, eso suena útil.” Dices.

Kanaya entra en la siguiente jaula restringida y asiente.

“Es muy útil, pero sí significa que ver libros fuera de sitio te molestará mucho para siempre y por lo tanto, tu propia colección estará obsesivamente organizada.” Dice algo distraídamente mientras mira las estanterías.

Tú ahora te quedas callado, no quieres distraerla ahí dentro. En su lugar te limitas a mirar mientras ella se agacha y pesca un libro marrón fino y simple del suelo de debajo de las estanterías.

“¿Es este el libro que voló hacia la jaula o se ha caído? Este nunca ha mostrado ningún indicio de estar animado o causar problemas anteriormente.” Ella dice mientras lo mira entre sus manos.

“¿Por qué está ahí dentro?” Preguntas.

“No me lo sé de cabeza. Ni siquiera tiene un título o autor visible, su apariencia tiende a- mira.” Kanaya sacude el libro en su mano, no es de tapa dura como habrías esperado, sino que su cubierta es blanda y flexible y mientras lo miras, su apariencia cambia ligeramente como un error informático, de manera que te recuerda al monopatín horrible de Dave.

“Eso me marea un poco.” Haces una mueca.

“Pues sí. Y aquí vas.” Kanaya le dice y lo vuelve a meter en su sitio en la estantería. Ella abre la puerta, sale, la vuelve a cerrar con llave y entonces hace lo mismo con la última puerta.

“Quiero saber qué libro era, necesito apuntar cualquier comportamiento inusual. No estoy segura de si fue ese libro el que se lanzó hacia la jaula o no, pero no había ningún otro fuera de lugar. Tampoco es que un libro no se pudiera volver a colocar en su sitio solo si quisiera, por supuesto.” Kanaya explica y empieza a buscar en un libro colocado encima de un podio al lado de la jaula.

“¿Crees que ese libro es algún tipo de libro expiatorio para otro libro?” Le preguntas. Lo que acabas de decir es una completa tontería, y aun así es perfectamente razonable en tu trabajo actual.

“Hmm, sí, mira. Este libro nunca ha mostrado ninguna movilidad. Su contenido es ilegible y su apariencia cambia, todo es muy benigno.” Kanaya dice, dándole toquecitos con el dedo a una lista con el libro en cuestión. Puedes ver un espacio debajo de la información del libro para «incidentes», pero está vacío. De hecho, casi todo está vacío, no hay ningún país de origen o era apuntados. Literalmente la única información interesante es la especulación de que sus páginas parecen ser resistentes al fuego.

“¿Por qué está ahí dentro?” Preguntas.

“¿Código… 413? Uh… eso es…” Kanaya cierra fuerte los ojos y frunce el ceño como si estuviera intentando acordarse de algo para un examen, “creo que es una profecía. Tenemos un libro diferente para eso, en la planta de arriba.”

Este no es el trabajo que deberíais estar haciendo pero es un misterio relacionado con libros y estás seguro de que la señora Paint lo entendería y os alentaría con esta curiosidad literaria.

Kanaya te guía a la planta de arriba, a una oficina trasera y saca lo que es más bien un álbum de recortes que un libro propiamente dicho. Las páginas están llenas de notas escritas o pegadas, muchas páginas están escritas por la misma persona aunque también hay de otra gente.

“¿Qué es esto?” Preguntas.

“Es un libro de profecías hechas por profetas a lo largo de los años sobre la universidad y la biblioteca también. Marcamos las que obviamente tienen que ver con nosotros y- ah, aquí está.” Kanaya se para en una página.

mi profeta dragón ha dicho que este libro va a provocar una maldad desgarradora de mentes y que alguien sea ahogado en una bañera o algo no estaba claro nadie puede leerlo de todos modos así que mete al cabrón en la cárcel de libros – RL

“¿Qué cojones?” Preguntas, razonablemente.

“Esa es una nota de la doctora Lalonde, no sé a lo que se refiere con profeta dragón. Asumo que es un título. Aun así tiene sentido, si el libro no puede usarse de todos modos y está involucrado en una profecía peligrosa entonces lo lógico sería encerrarlo aquí para prevenirla.” Kanaya explica.

“Vale, aquí va algo que nunca he entendido: si un profeta ve que algo va a pasar, ¿pueden hacer algo para cambiarlo? Porque si pueden, ¿no se han equivocado? ¿Sólo ven mierdas inevitables o es sólo cosas que pueden pasar o qué? ¿Acaso las visiones en sí no implican que se cambiarán cosas?” Preguntas. Probablemente podrías preguntarle esto a Rose, pero te parece indiscreto exigirle una explicación acerca de algo que ya no puede hacer.

“Ugh, hay campos enteros que estudian eso. La naturaleza de las líneas temporales y de las profecías y todo eso, tomé una asignatura al respecto durante un semestre y la dejé enseguida porque todo ese rollo de las paradojas hace que me duela la cabeza. De todos modos el libro está encerrado ahí abajo, se va a quedar ahí, y eso no me importa porque nunca ha intentado pegarme un bocado.” Kanaya dice como si eso fuera todo.

“Parece razonable.” Asientes.

Los dos volvéis a la oficina pasando por las cajas de depósito de libros y volvéis al trabajo, haciendo callar a algunos estudiantes de camino hasta allí. Cuando estáis bajo la protección de vuestra oficina y podéis hablar de nuevo sin ser hipócritas, Kanaya te hace otra pregunta.

“Así que. ¿Cómo va tu evidente enamoramiento?” Ella pregunta.

Ni siquiera le has CONTADO eso nunca, ella simplemente lo ha deducido. La tía puede oler el drama y la intriga emocional como un sabueso. Espera, ¿es ofensivo llamarla así? Probablemente, mierda. Aun así, no te escaparás de esto evitando la pregunta, así que tu mejor opción en este caso es limitarte a ceder y contarle lo que quiere saber.

“Es posible que estemos saliendo ahora, o no. No lo sé.” Dices y frunces el ceño mirando el libro en tus manos. Kanaya te mira por encima del borde de un carrito de libros, su mirada es increíblemente crítica.

“Por favor dime la razón por la que no lo sabes, estoy segura de que es increíblemente absurda.” Dice.

“Nos besamos pero… no llegamos a hablar de ello porque nos interrumpieron y no hemos tenido la oportunidad desde entonces. Así que no lo sé.” Admites.

“Me daba la impresión de que vosotros los «millenials» estabais con vuestros móviles todo el tiempo últimamente.” Ella dice inexpresivamente.

“Oh, sí, todo va de cargar nuestros móviles, ser bisexual, comer patatas picantes y mentir. No, Kanaya, no quiero limitarme a mandarle un mensaje y preguntar. Quiero que haya algo de romance aquí, no solo… estupidez.” Dices mientras intentas explicarlo. Sólo quieres que esto tenga un significado, no que sea algo casual negociado por mensajes de texto. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

“Y aun así estupidez es todo lo que veo aquí. Esto sólo se va a poner más estúpido cuanto más lo retrases, sabes. Así no es como juegas al gay chicken, lo estás haciendo mal.” Ella dice. Pones los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que crees que puedes haberte torcido algo.

“¡Lo sé, ¿vale?! Voy a tener una conversación madura y adulta sobre esto en cuanto pueda. Me gustaría que estuviéramos solos para ello, pero como Sollux es una serpiente y Dave últimamente lo lleva puesto como si fuera la peor corbata del mundo, es algo difícil conseguirlo. Con suerte cuando Sollux tenga piernas otra vez, le podré pedir a Dave salir como es debido.” Insistes.

“Tienes la vida social más interesante, rara y tonta de todo el mundo que he conocido en mi vida. Y he estado por aquí durante mucho tiempo, así que eso es decir algo.” Kanaya suspira y sigue colocando libros.

Bueno, al menos destacas en ALGO.

Da la casualidad de que Sollux no parece estar cerca de volver a su forma bípeda normal en el futuro cercano, simplemente está más grande cada vez que lo ves. Muy caritativamente puedes decir que está yendo a vuestras reuniones para el trabajo en grupo de BASIC, pero dado que no puede hablar, no ha sido de ninguna puta ayuda. Dave no tiene prisa por soltar a Sollux para que pueda deslizarse por ahí por su cuenta, o por pasárselo a otra gente así que no lo puedes pillar a solas. En todo caso, Dave parece estar disfrutando lo de ir por ahí con una serpiente gigante alrededor del cuello y hombros mientras interactúa con la gente como si todo fuera normal, casi parece retarlos a decir algo al respecto. Estás seguro de que a Sollux esto le parece igual de divertido, el muy capullo. June por supuesto no ayuda porque le encantan las bromas de todo tipo y esto es profundamente gracioso para ella, Rose parece sospechosamente densa sobre todo esto de manera que te dice que lo sabe todo y también se está riendo a tus expensas. Jade probablemente te haría de compinche, pero no tienes el valor para pedírselo, así que te estás regodeando en tu estupidez.

“¿No te pesa o algo?” Preguntas, señalando a Sollux con tu bolígrafo, quien ahora mide al menos metro y medio de largo, con la cabeza más grande que tu puño.

“Nah, hace esa cosa con la que no pesa casi nada.” Dave te responde, encogiéndose de hombros mientras mira a su _e-book_ con los libros que Mindfang os ha mandado. La clase empieza en unos minutos y todos queréis estar preparados.

Recuerdas a Sollux haciendo ese truco de magia antes, la noche en que todos os quedasteis en su cuarto. Sollux levanta la cabeza por encima del hombro de Dave y se te queda mirando, sin pestañear. Tú le sacas la lengua y él hace lo mismo como respuesta, esos son básicamente los límites de tus habilidades conversacionales con el demonio ahora mismo.

“Los ataques mágicos pueden hacerse o bien con las manos desnudas o mediante un arma de algún tipo. Las armas no tienen por qué hacer contacto y para este examen no deben hacerlo, pero pueden servir como un foco desde el que lanzar un ataque básico de fuerza, lo cual es lo que haréis hoy.” Mindfang declara sin preámbulos mientras entra en la sala.

“Primero todos formaréis una línea e intentaréis un ataque de fuerza con las manos desnudas en la pared de las dianas, si eso falla después de algunas rondas, podéis seleccionar algún arma o seguir intentándolo con las manos. Adelante.” Ella dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Ciertamente no le van las formalidades.

Te has leído los textos antes de venir pero sigues sin estar seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. Esto no es como la magia estrictamente formulada que has hecho en tus otras asignaturas, esto es magia instintiva. Tienes que encontrar tu propia fuente dentro de ti mismo y usarla. Sabes dónde está tu fuente mágica en tu interior casi tan bien como sabes donde tienes la vesícula biliar. Presumiblemente tienes una, pero no sabes dónde está ni tienes ninguna prueba de que haya hecho mucho en tu vida.

La clase se pone en línea, con entre Dave (con Sollux en sus hombros) a tu derecha y Jade a tu izquierda.

Sigues las instrucciones, permaneces de pie con tu lado no dominante por delante, en este caso tu izquierda, y mantienes tu mano y pie dominantes ligeramente hacia atrás. Parece algo sacado de una clase de artes marciales. Como Dave es zurdo, estás cara a cara con él. Al menos él está concentrado hacia delante, pero Sollux te está mirando fijamente a ti. No sabes si te ha estado mirando más últimamente o lo de ser una serpiente simplemente lo hace más inquietante que de costumbre.

La sensación de la magia en si es tan fugaz que es difícil agarrarla y tu primer intento de hacer un ataque de fuerza no hace absolutamente nada. Rebuscas en ti mismo y no encuentras nada. Bajas la mano y tus ojos se desvían hacia Dave. Está mirando hacia delante así que puedes ver la manera en que frunce el ceño de la concentración, el atisbo de sus ojos rojos expuesto por los lados abiertos de sus gafas de sol. Él echa su mano izquierda hacia atrás, cambiándola de una mano abierta a casi una forma de garra, y entre sus dedos, el mundo parece temblar. Sientes el aire raro, toma una textura que solo eres capaz de describir como el sonido que un disco hace cuando apartas la aguja en un tocadiscos. La mano de Dave ataca hacia delante y un rayo de rojo brillante sale de ella, destrozando su diana.

“No creo que pueda hacer esto.” Dices suavemente.

“No pienses así, ya has demostrado que puedes hacer cosas. Sólo inténtalo otra vez.” Dave sugiere. Su reafirmación suena genuina, está siendo amable y confía en ti. Es que simplemente sientes que esto está mal, que no puedes hacer esto. De todos modos lo vuelves a intentar, respiras, y repites los movimientos, pero sigue sin haber resultado alguno.

Sollux está colgando de los hombros de Dave, un peso grueso y enredado, pero observas como se desenrolla a sí mismo y se balancea en el hombro derecho de Dave un momento antes de estirarse hacia ti. A mitad de camino, Dave levanta la mano para ayudar y Sollux ágilmente pasa de los hombros de Dave a los tuyos.

“Augh, ¿qué quieres?” Das un gritito cuando Sollux se enrolla en tus hombros.

Sollux baja por tu pecho y dobla su cuerpo de manera que te está mirando a la cara, y al mismo tiempo el resto de su cuerpo sigue moviéndose. Sólo te das cuenta de lo fuerte que te está apretando el cuello cuando es demasiado tarde. No te está estrangulando pero la amenaza está ahí. Sollux mueve la cabeza a un lado pero no tienes ni idea de lo que significa eso.

El demonio sacude la cabeza y se mueve hacia delante, deslizándose por tu hombro y enrollándose alrededor de tu brazo. A estas alturas tiene el tamaño de una anaconda y su cuerpo es mucho más fuerte que tu brazo, así que cuando tira, tu brazo se aparta de las dianas sin tu permiso.

“¡¿Qué cojones?!” Gritas.

“¿Uh?” Dave coincide.

Ahora tienes la cabeza de Sollux en la muñeca y él deliberadamente mira hacia el otro lado de la sala para volver a mirarte y viceversa.

“Creo que quizás quiere que vayas por allí.” Dave adivina y Sollux mueve su cabeza serpentina, asintiendo.

“Bueno, puede ir él solito si quiere haaaAAAAACK.” Un rollo de cola de serpiente te aprieta la garganta, cortándote las palabras.

“Sollux, para de estrangularle, tío.” Dave suspira. Se está tomando esto con demasiada calma.

Complaciente, la cola de Sollux se relaja lo suficiente como para que puedas respirar, pero sigue prieta y sus ojos brillantes no tienen piedad.

“Eres lo puto peor.” Le recuerdas y Sollux mueve otra vez la cabeza, así que vas por donde te está indicando.

Estás bastante seguro de que pareces jodidamente tonto, siento llevado del brazo por una serpiente gigante, pero esta simplemente es tu vida ahora. Tú, para variar, resientes a tu soberano serpentino.

Sollux mueve tu brazo como si fuera la aguja de una brújula, guiándote hasta la pared llena de armas. Cuando llegas ahí, mueve tu brazo hacia un lado, así que vas por ahí hasta que te hace parar y levanta tu brazo hasta que rozas el mango de un arma. Es una hoz, no estás seguro sobre de dónde ha salido ese trocito de información, pero lo sabes.

Giras el arma en tu mano, con práctica y familiaridad a pesar de no recordar haber tocado una en tu vida. Quieres preguntar qué está pasando, cómo sabes esto. Sollux no te puede responder ahora mismo pero te ha guiado hasta aquí. No te está diciendo cosas que no tiene permitido, pero esto parece como si él te estuviera guiando deliberadamente a cosas que harán que descubras algo por tu cuenta. Quiere que recuerdes, ¿no es así?

El campo de tiro te está llamando y Dave te está observando volver. Mientras caminas, le das vueltas a la hoz en tu mano. La familiaridad te pica, literalmente te está picando, tu piel se siente irritada y como si esto fuera un error. Te rascas la cara, intentando apartar la irritación fantasma.

De repente lo sientes, como meter la uña entre el protector de pantalla y tu móvil, y de repente algo te inunda.

Un campo de tiro, muy parecido a este. O podría ser este. Un arma, del mismo tipo, pesada en tu mano y la reticencia fuerte en tu corazón. Es una prueba y una que sabes que tienes que aprobar, pero de repente no tienes el estómago para ello.

_“¿Pero por qué tengo que atacar siquiera a alguien? ¿No era todo lo de razonar con la gente, ser empático y ver las cosas a su manera una manera de EVITAR luchar con la gente?_

_“Sí, pero a veces tienes que hacerlo. A veces necesitas hacerlo porque es lo que se te ha ordenado hacer, es tu deber, Karkat. Así que deja de perder tu tiempo y el mío y pruébame que puedes.”_

_“Eso es- no necesitabas hacer que parecieran gente de verdad.”_

_“¿Por qué no deberían hacerlo? Necesitas ser capaz de enfrentarte a la gravedad de lo que tendrás que hacer, distanciarte de la realidad de la situación sólo hará que esto sea más difícil para ti en el futuro o Dios nos libre de que falles cuando te enfrentes a la realidad de la situación.”_

_“Pero-”_

_“¡Esa era una o̵̞̪͈̰͍̅̒͗̉r̵͇̳̝̆̉̊d̷̡̹͔̪́e̷̲̚͝n̶͓̆, Karkat!”_

Sueltas la hoz, no lo hiciste en el recuerdo e incluso ahora tienes la persistente sensación de sangre. No quieres volver a hacer eso. Te apartas la mano de la cara y el recuerdo retrocede.

“¿Karkat? ¿Estás bien?” Dave pregunta con preocupación.

La cola de Sollux se enrolla alrededor de tu cara, y te da un toquecito en la mejilla, donde te habías estado rascando antes de recuperar ese recuerdo.

“No lo… sé.” Dices con voz ronca.

Mindfang pasa por tu lado con sus inquietantes patas arácnidas y críticamente mira a tu diana perfectamente ilesa.

“Decepcionante.” Ella comenta de manera que se parece demasiado a la persona de tus recuerdos.

Sueltas alguna excusa, no recuerdas exactamente cual, y sales de la clase. Encuentras un banco fuera, te sientas y te echas hacia delante en él, con las manos agarrando fuertemente los bordes mientras intentas recordar cómo se respira. Es solo cuando Sollux se desliza por tus hombros para llegar a tu regazo que te das cuenta de que lo has secuestrado sin querer.

“Perdón, no era mi intención-” Dices, algo sin aliento. Ni siquiera puedes terminar la frase antes de tener que cerrar los ojos de nuevo e intentas tranquilizarte.

Has querido durante tanto tiempo recuperar tus recuerdos y estás seguro de que eso es lo que era, fracturado y faltándole partes, pero aun así era un recuerdo. No era un buen recuerdo y ahora mismo desearías poder olvidarlo, sientes que incluso antes de que El Acontecimiento se llevara tu memoria, probablemente hubieras intentado mantener este apartado de tu mente.

Sientes que Sollux te da un toquecito en el pecho con la cabeza, justo sobre la marca que ha aparecido hace poco. La que nunca le has mostrado y que no debería saber que está ahí. Sientes un poco como que puedes respirar otra vez.

“¡Ahí está!”

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, miras a tu alrededor y ves a tus amigos corriendo hacia ti.

“¿Por qué te has ido, Karkat?” Jade te pregunta primero.

“Parece casi como si fueras a potar, tío.” Dave añade. Caray, gracias, Dave.

“Creo que me he acordado de algo.” Les dices, titubeante.

“Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que te has acordado de algo?” June te pregunta rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos tras sus gafas cuadradas.

“Y si nos lo cuentas todo, empezando desde el principio.” Rose sugiere, sensata como siempre mientras se sienta a tu lado en el banco. Asientes, mudo por un momento y observas como Rose aprovecha esa oportunidad para darle un toquecito al hocico de Sollux con el dedo, haciendo que este sacuda la cabeza para librarse de ella.

“Sollux me llevó a donde las armas y cogí una hoz. De alguna manera sabía como usarla, aunque no recuerdo haber tocado una antes, y volví con las dianas y…” te paras, si tus manos no estuvieran agarrando los bordes del banco a los lados de tus rodillas así de fuertemente, estarían temblando ahora mismo.

“Recordé una conversación con alguien. Un hombre, creo. Mayor que yo, creo que sus ojos eran rojos y… no sé, todo está super fracturado. Me estaba diciendo que necesitaba atacar algunos objetivos, como en clase, supongo que por eso me he acordado. Y- ¿de alguna manera hizo que fueran como personas de verdad? No lo sé. Magia o algo así, había sangre, de alguna manera me hizo hacerlo.” Dices temblorosamente.

“Es decir, no sabes lo que era eso. Que todo esté así de incompleto… podría ser alguna bala perdida de algo o algún mal fario que Mindfang nos estaba mandando para «probarnos» o algo así. La gente no recupera la memoria perdida en El Acontecimiento.” June razona.

“Suena bastante traumático, lo que sea que fuera.” Rose dice.

“No, no, espera. ¿Qué pasaba en este recuerdo? ¿Has dicho que te hizo atacar a esa gente? ¿Qué pasó?” Jade te presiona.

La bilis te sube por la garganta cuando ves destellos de sangre tras tus párpados.

“Él- él simplemente me lo ordenó y yo tuve que hacerlo. Físicamente tenía que hacerlo. Era algo como- ¿qué?” Te paras mientras la cabeza de Sollux se endereza.

“Sollux, ¿sabes algo?” Rose le pregunta y Sollux se limita a retorcerse en tu regazo como si no pudiera comunicarse bien, lo cual supones que es verdad.

“Tampoco es que pueda hablar.” June señala.

“Bueno, puede hacerlo si le preguntas cosas en plan binario. Pero es algo complicado para este tema.” Dave dice.

“Ah, quizás yo tenga una solución. Sollux, ven aquí, por favor.” Rose dice y extiende sus brazos.

Sollux se desliza de tu regazo a los brazos que lo esperan. Rose se arrodilla en la piedra del camino y deja a Sollux en el suelo en una espiral holgada.

“Aún puedes leer en esta forma, ¿no?” Rose pregunta y Sollux asiente con la cabeza.

“Excelente, entonces quizás…” Rose deja de hablar y saca un boli de tiza de su bolso.

En el suelo alrededor de Sollux, empieza a escribir. Sí, No, Quizás, No lo sé, Bueno, Malo. Sollux mira a su alrededor mientras ella escribe, asimilando sus opciones.

“Eso debería darnos algunas opciones más, entre tu cola y tu nariz deberías ser capaz de indicar lo que necesites.” Rose dice.

“Bueno, espera, ¿esto tiene siquiera algún sentido? Hay muchísima mierda de la que Sollux no puede hablar, ¿verdad?” June interrumpe.

“Bien visto.” Rose asiente y hace una X en el suelo.

“Si no puedes decirnos la respuesta, indica aquí.” Rose dice, dándole toquecitos a la X.

“Así que ¿por dónde empezamos? No es que no me ilusione la Ouija de la Serpiente en primer lugar, pero ¿tenemos algún plan o algo?” Dave pregunta, inclinándose desde la parte de detrás del banco, cerca de tu hombro, para poder ver.

“Sollux, soy consciente de que parecía que no estabas presente en este recuerdo así que no esperaría que lo supieras seguro, pero dejando eso aparte ¿crees que lo que Karkat ha experimentado ha sido, de hecho, un recuerdo?” Rose pregunta, prolija como siempre.

Sollux toca «Sí» con la nariz.

“¿Me he arañado el hechizo de alguna manera y le he hecho algo?” Adivinas.

Sollux parece dudar y señala con la nariz a «Sí» otra vez pero su cola le da toquecitos a «No lo sé».

“Así que no lo sabe seguro pero cree que probablemente sea eso.” Rose concluye.

“¿Pasaría algo malo si lo hiciera otra vez?” June pregunta.

Sollux duda, al principio seleccionando «No lo sé» pero luego yéndose a «Sí».

“No puedo decir que me haya encantado la experiencia.” Admites.

“¿Conoces a la persona del recuerdo de Karkat?” Jade pregunta.

Sollux mueve la cabeza hacia «Quizás».

“Déjame que lo clarifique, ¿sabes quién es la persona del recuerdo de Karkat?” Rose pregunta.

«Sí»

“¿Lo conoces personalmente?” Preguntas.

«No»

“Así que algo en lo que Karkat ha dicho era lo suficientemente descriptivo como para que Sollux lo pillara, lo cual no es mucho, no a menos que Karkat esté soltando vibraciones mágicas que Sollux estaba recibiendo cuando estaba haciendo todo eso de recordar. Tampoco es que me sorprendería, porque magia, ¿verdad?” Dave divaga.

“Pareciste reaccionar ante que le ordenaran atacar, ¿fue eso lo que hizo que te dieras cuenta?” Rose pregunta.

Sollux se congela y golpea su cola bruscamente contra la X en el suelo. No lo puede decir.

“Pero tampoco es que Karkat esté obligado a hacer lo que la gente le ordene. Quizás esta persona tuviera algún poder especial o algo, ¿cómo control mental?” Jade se pregunta.

“¿Pero por qué sería eso un secreto?” Dave frunce el ceño.

“Bueno- hm, no eso probablemente sea irrelevante.” Rose se para a la mitad y Sollux la mira enfáticamente, como pidiéndole que siga.

“Es sólo que me acabo de acordar de algo que Madre me dijo una vez sobre los demonios y los tratos, acerca de cómo si uno intenta romper uno entonces puedes ir a chivarte a su creador. Los demonios son físicamente incapaces de desobedecer una orden directa y real de sus creadores, pero Karkat obviamente no es un demonio así que eso es una conjetura irrelevante. No sé por qué se me ha venido a la mente.” Rose explica.

Sollux se limita a mirarla sin pestañear.

“Ya le he preguntado si era parte humano y parte algo más y me dijo gratis que no soy parte demonio.” Ofreces.

“¡A no ser! Sollux ¿es Karkat el demonio más raro y con apariencia más blandita del mundo?” Dave exclama.

Sollux ni siquiera escoge una respuesta del suelo esta vez, se limita a darse un golpe en la cara con su propia cola. Impresionante, Dave ha hecho que una criatura sin manos encuentre una manera de darse una palmada en la cara.

“Eh, eh, ¿estamos pasando del tema de cómo los demonios pueden ordenarles a sus hijos de esa manera? Eso es algo jodido. Sollux, ¿está tu creador vivo? ¿Podría quien quiera que sea hacerte eso?” Jade pregunta con preocupación.

Sollux lentamente elige «Sí», pero parece algo descolocado por la pregunta.

“Oh, tío, ¡si alguna vez veo a tu creador y empiezan a hacerte hacer cosas que no quieres hacer lo pelearé por ti!” Jade jura sinceramente y Sollux entierra la cara entre los dobleces de su cuerpo como si estuviera avergonzado.

“¡Ja, en plan, quizás sería mejor no hacer eso!” June se ríe. Ya, a ti tampoco te apetece verla luchar contra un demonio, especialmente uno más poderoso que Sollux.

“Vale, pregunta seria. ¿Está Karkat en peligro por la persona de su recuerdo?” Rose pregunta.

Sollux saca la cabeza de su cuerpo y toca con la cola «No lo sé».

“Eso es justo, no puedes pedirle que vea el futuro.” Asientes.

“Déjame reformular mi pregunta, por lo que tú sabes de esta persona, ¿crees que tendría algún motivo para querer hacerle daño a Karkat?” Rose intenta.

Sollux duda y escoge «Quizás» pero no parece del todo satisfecho con esa respuesta.

“Oh, bien. Genial. Reconfortante.” Te quejas.

“Vale, dejadme que yo diga algo. Sollux, ¿si esta persona apareciera mañana en busca de Karkat para hacerle daño, estarías super sorprendido al respecto?” Dave pregunta.

Sollux elige «Sí» ante eso sin dudarlo.

“Así que es posible pero muy improbable, así que seguramente puedas relajarte.” Dave asiente.

“¿Es una mala persona entonces? Es decir, es obvio que no nos gusta si esta persona atacaría a Karkat, pero ¿es generalmente una mala persona?” Jade pregunta.

Sollux gira su cuerpo para mirar a las opciones de «Bueno» y «Malo» en el suelo, pero parece perdido.

“Ya hemos cubierto que Sollux no conoce a esta persona personalmente, sólo sabe quién es. Probablemente sea mucho pedirle que haga una elección binaria de su carácter moral basándose solo en eso. También es que le estás pidiendo a un demonio que te dé un juicio moral y ¿eso quiere decir que él tendría que hacer un juicio demoníaco, uno humano o uno de hadas? Creo que eso es demasiado complejo.” Rose razona.

Es ciertamente lo suficientemente complejo como para que le haya tomado siglos explicar por qué es complejo.

“Vale, ¿reconocerías a esta persona si la vieras?” Jade intenta de nuevo.

«Quizás»

“Cada vez me siento menos reconfortado.” Gimes.

Miras a Sollux en el suelo y una pregunta te aparece en la mente.

“Me hiciste elegir la hoz, ¿estabas intentando que recordara eso?” Preguntas.

«No»

“¿Estabas intentando que recordara otra cosa?” Intentas de nuevo.

Sollux agacha la cabeza, sin mirar a nadie. «Quizás». Estás bastante seguro de que está mintiendo aquí, eso debería ser un sí, pero no vas a usar una pregunta de contrato para obligarle a decir la verdad, simplemente estás confiando en su sinceridad.

“¿Cómo sabías lo de la hoz?” Preguntas.

“Tío, no puede responder con esas opciones, inténtalo otra vez.” Dave te recuerda.

“Cierto, mierda, uh… ¿me has visto usar una de esas antes?” Preguntas.

Sollux se mueve y entonces se congela, intenta moverse de nuevo y una corriente de fuego amarillo y negro lo recorre. Llamas del infierno, es una advertencia. Sollux se desploma un poco y señala a la «X» en su lugar, no te lo puede decir.

“Y aquí hemos terminado, estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es divertido para Sollux así que la Ouija de la Serpiente se ha terminado por ahora.” Dave dice. Rodea el banco, recoge a Sollux del suelo y lo sostiene contra su pecho. Sollux se enrolla fuertemente alrededor del torso de Dave y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

“Gracias por la ayuda, al menos. Siento haber montado un espectáculo. OTRA VEZ.” Gruñes y te frotas la cara. Ya no puedes sentir el hechizo en ella, pero saber que podrías interactuar con él te hace sentir cauteloso acerca de hacerlo accidentalmente.

“Hey, no, no es así.” June dice suavemente y te frota la espalda.

“Creo que sólo voy a… volver a la residencia. Lo siento.” Te disculpas y te vas rápidamente. Hay demasiado teniendo lugar en tu cabeza como para lidiar con gente ahora mismo.

Intentas examinar tus pensamientos y ese recuerdo. No puedes distinguir la cara, pero no estás seguro de que eso sea porque tu memoria ha sido corrompida o algo así. Una vez que conoces la apariencia de la gente tampoco es que les estudies la cara todo el tiempo. No a menos que sea Dave y te esté palpitando el corazón por lo mucho que te gusta. En su lugar te sueles acordar de la expresión que alguien estaba poniendo.

Recuerdas la arrogancia en la cara del hombre, la condescendencia familiar, la irritación y la dura orden al final. Puedes acordarte de la sensación, no de la apariencia exacta de su cara. ¿De qué color era su piel, cómo era su cara, su pelo? Nada de eso. Sólo recuerdas que te estaba sermoneando y no aprobaba ni un pelo lo que tenías que decir o lo que pensabas.

Sólo el pensar en ello te hace sentir diminuto. La desaprobación de Mindfang antes debe haberse añadido a eso. Pero te preguntas cómo sabe Sollux acerca de ese hombre, ¿le contaste acerca de todo esto cuando erais más jóvenes? ¿Le dijiste lo que pasó?

Esa noche te pierdes la cena y como un cobarde te limitas a hacerte una tostada cuando Rose se va a comer con los demás. Simplemente te sientes como si tuvieras demasiados nervios expuestos como para estar cerca de nadie ahora mismo. Lo máximo que puedes tolerar es un simple mensaje de texto con Dave.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: hey tio nuestra presentacion es mañana  
TG: asi que en plan  
TG: quieres venir primero a mi piso en vez de ir a desayunar y podemos repasarlo todo   
TG: sollux sigue siendo una serpiente asi q no se de cuanta ayuda sera en la presentacion en si   
CG: VALE, CLARO. TE VERÉ POR LA MAÑANA.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Espera, mierda, podrías haberle preguntado acerca de si estáis saliendo o no. Que le jodan a los mensajes. Ah, joder, puede que luego entonces. Dejas el móvil a un lado de tu cama y te vas a dormir en vez de pensar más.

Por la mañana cuando Dave te abre la puerta de su piso ves que la hamaca de hurones para idiotas parece estar ocupada por algo razonablemente grande y pesado.

“Oh, sí, ahora es muy grande. Me imagino que está esperando a llegar a un cierto tamaño antes de usar energía para cambiar formas o algo.” Dave dice, dándose cuenta de a dónde estás mirando.

“Apuesto a que se está aguantando para que nosotros hagamos el trabajo en su lugar.” Dices.

La cabeza de Sollux aparece por el borde de la hamaca, te saca la lengua y vuelve a meterse.

“No, tío. Entonces se perdería una oportunidad para chulear de lo listo que es.” Dave dice y entonces se tose en la manga.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas, preocupado. Comprobarías para ver si parece pálido o algo, pero con Dave simplemente no puedes saberlo.

“Ah, tío, estoy bien. Creo que sólo- vale ¿alguna vez te has despertado por la mañana con la boca abierta y sabes que has estado así durante horas así que tu garganta parece papel de lija hasta por la tarde o alguna mierda del estilo? Ya, creo que eso me pasa a mí.” Dave explica y cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

“Eso es duro.” Le dices, intentando reconfortarlo.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Pobre de mí.” Dave suspira y te guía hasta su mesa baja.

“A menos que esto sea un ardid para conseguir que yo lo diga todo durante la presentación de hoy, en cuyo caso que te jodan.” Añades.

“Como si no hablaras todo el tiempo de todos modos.” Dave te replica.

“¡Tú eres igual de malo!” Tú le contestas, también es verdad.

“Ooh, encrucijada. Venga, mira lo que tengo.” Dave dice y te pasa su portátil, la maldita cosa está cubierta con pegatinas «irónicas» y lo odias al instante. Pero por supuesto que tiene mal gusto, te besó a ti ¿no es así?

Dave era el que iba a montar la presentación para vuestro grupo y una vez consigues ignorar el horrendo uso excesivo de _clipart_ y transiciones de diapositivas (¿en serio, un barrido en estrella?) está muy bien. Ha añadido muy claramente todo vuestro trabajo en común y las notas que le dejaste.

Quieres preguntarle si actúa como si no le importaran mucho sus notas o esta presentación para evitar preguntas acerca de lo listo que realmente es, para evitar que le comparen con su madre o su hermana. Eso probablemente sería demasiado personal y además estás bastante seguro de que ya sabes la respuesta.

“Esto está muy bien.” Le dices en su lugar y le sonríes.

“¿Eso crees? Sollux ha ayudado también, pero es difícil conseguir más que respuestas positivas o negativas cuando se lo estaba leyendo, no puede hablar o escribir así. Pobrecito.” Dave suspira. Extiende la mano y Sollux baja un poco para chocar su gran cabeza de serpiente contra la mano de Dave.

“Oh, quería preguntarte acerca del-” Dave se corta para empezar a soltar una ristra de toses y se sacude un poco cuando termina.

“Ya… yo lo leeré todo.” Le cuentas.

“Yo también puedo hacerlo.” Dave insiste con la voz algo ronca.

“Nop. ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de empezar a intentar echar el pulmón por la boca?” Le preguntas inexpresivamente, no vas a debatir sobre esto ahora.

“Iba a pedirte que comprobaras el hechizo para que no acabemos haciendo un hechizo de identificación defectuoso de nuevo y hagamos que nos diga sólo «cilindro» otra vez.” Dave dice.

“Puedo hacer eso.” Dices asintiendo y te desparramas un poco en el sofá para leerlo.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo hace que pegues un salto, una reacción completamente justificada ya que Sollux se está desenrollando desde la hamaca para poder bajar y leer por encima de tu hombro. Ya habías visto que su cabeza era más grande que la palma de Dave. Su cuerpo es tan ancho que es fácilmente más grueso que tu muslo, casi tanto como ambos juntos. A pesar de eso, la manera en que está colgando desde arriba da a entender que claramente aún queda mucha serpiente ahí arriba.

“¡Jódeme, eres grande!” Sueltas un gritito de alarma, solo procesando la manera en que ha sonado eso cuando Dave se deshace en una combinación entre un ataque de risa y uno de tos.

“¡No me- ¡cállate!” Insistes, dándole una patada a Dave en la pierna y empujando a Sollux por la cara.

Por si cuenta de algo, el hechizo está bien, lo sabes bien porque lo revisas dos veces para distraerte de lo rojas que se te han puesto las mejillas. También tienes la excusa de un turno en la biblioteca antes de la clase que te sirve perfectamente para librarte de la incomodidad, aunque Dave sigue sonriéndote ampliamente cuando huyes del lugar de los hechos. Crees que te has lesionado algo con ese desliz Freudiano.

Para cuando llega la hora de la clase, Dave suena aún más ronco que antes y casi piensas que por su tamaño actual, Sollux debería llevar a Dave a clase y devolverle el favor que Dave le ha estado haciendo últimamente. Pero desgraciadamente, no lo hace y en su lugar se limita a deslizarse por el suelo tras Dave y tú de camino a clase. Sin duda aterrorizando a varios estudiantes por el camino.

Hacer la presentación es algo angustiante, estás intentando no gritarles y reventarles los tímpanos a los de la primera fila sin querer, pero tampoco es que puedas hacer que Dave o Sollux lo hagan, uno no puede hablar ahora mismo y el otro probablemente no debería. Cuando llegas a la parte en la que tenéis que demostrar que vuestro hechizo funciona, Dave lo lanza y para tu deleite identifica la forma del objeto que ponéis en medio y el que va después también. Crees que describir exactamente cómo corregisteis los problemas que encontrasteis os dará mejores notas porque muestra lo que habéis entendido.

No te sorprende que la presentación de las chicas sea mucho mejor y no tenga transiciones de diapositivas horteras y clip art, pero ¿qué le vas a hacer? Aparentemente lo que le puedes hacer es perder ante las chicas y definitivamente decidir que son los chicos los que tienen «bichos» y no las chicas. De acuerdo a June.

“Eso es una estupidez.” Le informas.

“Creo que me leí un estudio científico sobre los bichos una vez y cómo los chicos definitivamente los tienen y no las chicas, lo siento Karkat, tienes bichos.” Jade coincide.

“No puedes discutir con la ciencia.” Rose añade, asintiendo solemnemente.

“¡¿Tenéis todas cinco años o qué?!” Exiges pero sólo consigues como respuesta risitas socarronas y petulantes de las chicas.

“No vas a ganar en esto.” Dave suspira, él parece bastante sudoroso y enfermo ahora y Sollux no para de dirigirle miradas preocupadas.

“De todos modos, es Halloween en dos días, deberíamos montar una fiesta en la residencia. ¡Me encantan las fiestas!” June exclama alegremente.

“Me sorprende que no haya una organizada ya, quizás podamos animar a otra gente en nuestro edificio para que nos ayuden a organizar una.” Rose asiente pensativamente.

“Yo iré, pero no contéis conmigo para organizarla, tengo un trabajo además de los deberes.” Les dices. Estabas en el trabajo esta mañana y esperas quedarte hasta tarde mañana para que la señora Paint te de alguna clase. No necesitas saturarte tanto, pero ¡por Dios que lo vas a hacer!

“Yo iré pero creo que… creo que sólo quiero ir a echarme una siesta ahora mismo.” Dave dice. Sollux le da un empujoncito en la parte baja de su espalda y eso parece hacer que Dave empiece a caminar con Sollux siguiéndole.

“Él no tiene buena pinta. Pero apuesto a que tú tienes una opinión diferente al respecto, ¿verdad, Karkat?” Rose te sonríe.

“ADIÓS ROSE.” Dices demasiado alto y ves a Dave pegar un respingo a lo lejos. Sin otra palabra empiezas a caminar de vuelta a la residencia.

Tienes una tarde-noche razonablemente productiva, en su mayoría poniéndote al día con las lecturas que te perdiste de tus otras clases. Pillas algo de cenar y te lo comes en el sofá viendo _Judge Judy_ antes de volver a ello. Te quedas dormido satisfecho al saber que has resuelto tus mierdas. Debería ser un sueño pacífico y reparador, pero no lo es.

No cuando te despiertan a las mil en punto de la noche por algo aterrizando sobre tus piernas. Gritas y enciendes la luz de un golpe, tirando la lámpara de tu mesita de noche al hacerlo. Pero a pesar de eso sigue dando una tenue luz desde el suelo, más que suficiente para ver a un Sollux sonriendo ferozmente sentado a horcajadas sobre tus rodillas.

“Lástima que nadie pueda oírte con ese hechizo.” Él se ríe.

“¡¿Qué COJONES te pasa, jodido PSICÓPATA?!” Le chillas y le das en la cara con tu almohada.

Sollux está demasiado ocupado partiéndose el culo como para responderte y cuando compruebas tu reloj son las dos y veintidós de la madrugada, que le jodan a este tío, en serio.

“Me alegro de ver que estás caminando otra vez, ahora déjame que te rompa las piernas, so cabrón.” Le siseas.

“Me gustaría verte intentarlo.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

Te vuelves a caer en la cama con un suspiro, cubriéndote la cara con ambas manos mientras intentas recomponerte lo suficiente como para hablar con este gilipollas.

“¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?” Gruñes.

“Lo creas o no, no he venido aquí sólo para darte por culo.” Sollux te dice y tú te enderezas sobre tus codos para fulminarlo con la mirada.

“Si no es mi culo, ¿entonces qué?” Le sueltas.

Sollux se ríe, claramente sorprendido y tú repites tus palabras mentalmente. Eso ha sonado… mierda.

“¡No es a lo que me refería!” Le gruñes.

“Claro que no.” Él dice con una sonrisa.

“Qué. Narices. Quieres.” Le dices con los dientes apretados, una palabra a la vez.

La sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Sollux y él aparta la mirada un momento, parece estar pensando y cuando habla lo hace muy cuidadosamente.

“Desde nuestra clase de combate, has, ah… ¿recordado algo más?” Él pregunta en voz bajita.

“No. No lo he hecho y es una estupidez porque me he pasado todo este tiempo intentando recordar cosas y cuando lo hago es algo que desearía que se hubiera quedado olvidado. No fue agradable.” Dices amargamente.

“Sí, puedo entenderlo. Te toca la suerte de mierda, ¿eh? Yo me acuerdo de todo, incluso de las cosas que preferiría no hacer y tú finalmente recuperas algo y es algo así.” Él se ríe sin humor.

“¿Sabías algo acerca de ese recuerdo?” Preguntas, obviamente sabía algo sobre ese tío de tu recuerdo.

“No exactamente. Habías aludido mierdas, había cosas sobre las que empatizabas de manera que alguien que no hubiese pasado por ellas no podría. Sabía sobre el tío, tenía una corazonada.” Sollux dice suavemente. Él se mueve para apoyarse contra la pared y tú te sientas en condiciones y te mueves de manera que estás básicamente sentado a su lado con las piernas colgándote de la cama.

“Pero sabías lo del arma.” Señalas.

“Obviamente.” Él asiente y estira las piernas al lado de las tuyas.

“¿No me puedes decir cómo lo sabías?” Adivinas.

“Nop.” Sollux suspira.

El silencio cae entre vosotros dos, a pesar del hecho de que te ha despertado cagándote de miedo, esto no se siente incómodo.

“Dijiste antes que eras un demonio con un rango súper alto y todo eso, ¿cuánta gente hay que tengan un rango superior al tuyo?” Preguntas con cuidado.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?” Sollux te pregunta con sospecha.

“Dame el gusto.” Dices, te da la sensación de que si le dices por qué, no será capaz de responder.

“Eso depende de tu definición de gente.” Sollux te responde con cautela.

Piensas por un momento y formulas tu pregunta lo mejor que puedes.

“Gente viva en este plano o… el infierno.” Dices lentamente.

“Sólo hay una puta persona viva en la Tierra o el Infierno que me supere en rango.” Dice muy deliberadamente.

Asientes. Eso quiere decir que la persona que escribió el hechizo sobre ti o es esa persona o es alguien que ha muerto desde entonces.

“El hechizo sobre mí está en demoníaco.” Afirmas simplemente y Sollux se limita a quedarse mirándote.

“No lo he llegado a traducir porque ALGUIEN destruyó mi libreta, gracias por eso, por cierto.” Añades con algo de aspereza.

“Deberías agradecérmelo.” Él masculla.

“Cierra el pico. No creo que tú hicieras este hechizo porque parece ser más fuerte que tú y no creo que tú mismo te pusieras tantos inconvenientes sin motivo. Así que o es alguien que te supera en rango o lo hacía y ahora está muerto o lo que sea.” Dices.

Sollux está notoriamente silencioso. Te giras y lo miras, él te está observando con todos los ojos, brillando a la luz tenue de tu cuarto por la manera en que has tirado la lámpara de tu mesita de noche. El volumen con el cual NO está comentando sobre lo que acabas de decir es increíble.

“¿Por qué debería estar agradecido de que quemaras mi libreta?” Le preguntas en su lugar.

“Porque-” Sollux hace una mueca y se para mientras presumiblemente intenta formular algo con las palabras correctas.

“¿Sí?” Le instas.

“Considera esto: tienes una bomba. Quieres no tener una bomba que vaya a explotar. Puedes o: a) explotarla o b) desactivarla muy cuidadosamente. Ambos resultan en que tú no tengas una bomba que acabe explotando.” Dice.

“Así que trastear con el hechizo más y usar la fuerza bruta como he hecho antes sin querer hará… ¿que explote? ¿Cuándo está sobre mí?” Le preguntas con preocupación.

“Metafóricamente. Posiblemente literalmente. Por eso estoy aquí, como dije no era solo para darte por culo. Quería echarle un mejor vistazo a esa cosa ahora que tengo manos.” Dice y vuelve a subir las piernas a la cama. Antes de que puedas preguntarle de qué está hablando, se gira, pasa una pierna por encima de las tuyas y se sienta en tu regazo como si fuera el dueño del lugar y probablemente de ti también.

“¡Hey!” Te quejas, alarmado.

“Cierra el pico de una vez. Déjame mirarte.” Él gruñe como si tú le estuvieras montando un escándalo por nada.

Sollux se acerca y levanta las manos hacia tu cara, en vez de escamas cálidas de serpiente tocándote, son delicada piel gris y uñas doradas y afiladas contra tus mejillas. Su par de ojos más grande se cierra y ahora sólo está usando los dos más pequeños para mirar la magia que te recorre.

Estás congelado en tu sitio, puedes sentirlo cuando toca la magia que te recorre la cara, no es tu piel lo que le interesa pero está tocando eso también. Tu corazón te martillea en el pecho y no crees que sea solo porque podría sacarte un ojo con esas garras. Te quedas mirándolo, tampoco es que tengas otra opción con lo cerca que está. Tu cerebro frito se fija en tonterías. Tiene las pestañas más largas de lo que te esperabas en sus ojos más pequeños, pero es verdad que antes pensaste que eran cejas pequeñitas, ¿no? Sus pestañas normales son bastante largas también.

“Has jodido un poco con esto.” Sollux dice en voz baja, aunque puedes oírle perfectamente con lo cerca que está.

Tu intención es decir algo del estilo de «Oh, ¿lo he hecho?», pero de tu boca sale más bien un sonido ininteligible y estresado.

“Necesito arreglar esto para que tu cerebro no explote por accidente si haces más mierdas extrañas como siempre pareces apañarte para hacer.” Sollux murmura.

“¿No quieres que recuerde?” Se te escapa.

Las manos de Sollux se quedan quietas en tu cara. Esto sería rarísimo desde un punto de vista externo, con él sentado en tu regazo con la cara así de cerca de la tuya.

“Quizás no querrías, ya has recordado algo y no te ha gustado. Esto podría ser lo mejor para ti.” Sollux dice suavemente, aunque parece dolerle decir esas palabras.

“Pero tú te acuerdas, sólo sois tú y otros demonios, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso solitario? Me conocías antes y entiendo que tú no- debe ser una mierda. ¿No es así?” Le preguntas en voz baja.

“Yo…” Sollux titubea, pero tú continúas.

“Y además creo que si algo me pasara, entonces si lo he vivido una vez, debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Quiero la verdad incluso si tiene partes de mierda.” Le cuentas. No estabas seguro sobre esto antes, pero ahora que estás hablando con Sollux, sabes que es lo correcto.

Sollux te está mirando ahora con todos sus ojos, y lo observas mientras se echa hacia atrás y se frota las sienes con los dedos, claramente estresado.

“Infiernos, ¿cómo sigues siendo- no recuerdas una mierda y sigues siendo así.” Dice en voz baja.

Abres la boca pero Sollux habla antes de que tú puedas.

“Cállate.” Te dice.

“¡Aún no había dicho nada!” Protestas.

“Bien, mantenlo así por una vez. Déjame hacer lo que he venido a hacer.” Sollux te contesta y te pone las manos otra vez en la cara.

Lo que sea que hace se siente un poco como si estuvieras tumbado en la cama y alguien tirara de las sábanas debajo de ti, estirándolas y quitándoles las arrugas. Es una sensación rara, hay movimiento donde no debería haber, pero no es doloroso o del todo desagradable. Sólo… extraño. La rareza de ello hace que claves los dedos en sus rodillas para intentar mantenerte quieto porque aunque no lo esté intentando, ciertamente podría hacerte daño con esas garras.

Aparentemente satisfecho, él se inclina hacia atrás y aparta las manos de tu cara.

“¿Te sientes bien?” Él comprueba, tú asientes. Es raro pero estás bien.

Tus ojos se apartan de él y caen en la baraja de tarot en tu mesa, el Dos de Espadas, el sacrificio.

“Hey, sé que antes eras una serpiente-” Empiezas lentamente.

“Era consciente de todo.” Te dice antes de que puedas seguir.

“Eso ya lo sé. Es decir, sólo quería agradecerte el que me sacaras de allí, cuando puedes hablar esta vez. Incluso si fuera algo culpa tuya que acabara en Ciudad Nocturna en primer lugar. Aun así moriste para sacarme de ahí y eso es enorme, gracias.” Le cuentas.

“Veo tu doble intención, pero de nada. Me llamaste en el peor momento posible, cualquier otro momento y te hubiera llevado yo mismo, pero tuve que llamar a Slick para que lo hiciera. No creí que acabaras allí.” Admite.

“Ya, la mierda sí que os llegó hasta las cejas en la excavación en Japón, ¿eh?” Dices inexpresivamente.

Sollux se congela, estaba a medio camino de frotarse el cuello y ahora su brazo está quieto en su lugar mientras te mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

“Venga, veo las noticias. Leo. El momento estaba demasiado coordinado como para ser una coincidencia y resolví que mi lectura del té era literalmente la bandera de Japón, y la pica no era sólo Picas Slick, sino ¿una excavación? ¿Con una pica?” Señalas.

“Yo… no puedo contarte nada sobre eso.” Dice con voz prieta y le crees.

“¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo?” Te ríes y apartas las manos de sus rodillas como si para hacer un gesto de sorpresa que no sientes. Por supuesto eso te hace darte cuenta de que aún tenías las manos ahí, lo han estado durante bastante tiempo.

“De todos modos, sólo quería decir gracias. Me salvaste el culo entonces y es probable que acabes de evitar que me explote la cabeza o algo.” Le agradeces.

“Bueno, yo te guardo las espaldas.” Sollux masculla.

“Tch, ya, claro. Si me guardaras las espaldas me esperaría encontrarme un cartel de «dame una patada» pegado después.” Te ríes, divertido.

“Lo dices como si no querer que mueras en otro plano de la realidad pero querer ponerte la zancadilla por el pasillo fueran mutuamente excluyentes.” Sollux señala.

“Oh, cuando se refiere a ti ya sé que no lo son. Tú harías ambos.” Dices y pones los ojos en blanco.

Sollux abre la boca como para decir algo pero entonces no lo hace, mirando a otro lado y cerrándola de nuevo. Parece súper contemplativo y lleno de arduos secretos.

“¿Qué?” Le preguntas suavemente.

Sollux parece sacudirse y te dirige una sonrisa burlona. Él extiende la mano y te toca con la punta del dedo el puente de la nariz, justo donde está el hechizo invisible.

“Deja de tocarte tanto, Karkat. Te quedarás ciego.” Sollux dice burlonamente. Al instante en que entiendes el doble sentido vas a apartarle de un golpe, pero se desvanece en una nube de humo arrogante y risas, casi parece quedarse en el aire después de que se haya ido, como si fuera algún tipo de gato de Cheshire demoníaco.

Te dejas caer de lado en la cama y suspiras. Le odias tantísimo.


	12. Miedo y deleite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo por hoy :)

Para la sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, estás exhausto la mañana siguiente porque ALGUIEN decidió molestar tu sueño. Sollux ni siquiera es un demonio de la parálisis del sueño, es más un demonio de despertarte y alterarte emocionalmente. No suena igual de fluido. Acabas perdiendo a Rose de camino al desayuno, te deja una nota en la puerta explicando que ya se ha ido. Simplemente estás agarrando unas últimas cosas cuando tu habitación de repente se convierte en una fiesta de luces estroboscópicas porque alguien está llamando a la puerta repetidamente.

“Qué.” Dices secamente mientras la abres, sólo para encontrarte a Jade ahí.

“Oh, joder, menos mal que aún estás aquí, ¡ven conmigo!” Jade exclama y tira de ti por la puerta tan rápido que apenas te las apañas para cerrarla detrás de ti.

“¡Tenía que encontrar a alguien para ver esto porque no puedo ser sólo yo! Sollux se ha ido con un grupo de demonios y-” Jade balbucea animadamente mientras baja corriendo las escaleras.

“Jade, él ES un demonio, ¿qué tiene de raro que pase el rato con un grupo de otros demonios?” Le preguntas mientras intentas no caerte por las escaleras.

“¡Porque June estaba con ellos y estaban susurrando en plan secreto, cuando me vieron se fueron juntos y tuve que fingir volver a mi piso! ¡Algo está pasando, lo sé!” Jade exclama.

Eso es bastante raro.

Se te pasa por la mente cuando el padre de June estaba hablando con Sollux sobre mierdas raras y sospechosas y de repente esto no te parece tan raro.

“¿Crees que están metidos en algo?” Le preguntas.

“Reconozco a la gente escabulléndose cuando la veo.” Jade afirma con naturalidad. Tira de ti fuera del edificio y os quedáis a un lado de él. Ella te acerca a la pared y se gira para mirarte.

“Vale, así que, soy un hada, puedo hacer este tipo de magia específica. No es invisibilidad de verdad, es más en plan «no estoy aquí». Hace que la gente me pase por alto. Te voy a coger de la mano para intentar hacérnoslo a los dos, pero necesito que intentes meterte en esa mentalidad. Sólo tienes que estar seguro de que no te pueden ver, cuanto más pienses que es verdad, más lo será. ¿Vale?” Jade susurra. Te coge de la mano y le da un apretón.

Algo te cubre, haciendo que te hormiguee la piel. Ante ti Jade parece confundirse con el resto del mundo hasta tal punto que te cuesta mucho distinguirla aunque esté justo enfrente de ti. Tienes que hacer esto. No estás aquí, estás apartado del camino y eres invisible a los ojos del resto. A tu alrededor todo se vuelve apagado, los colores se hacen más suaves, las voces se hacen más silenciosas. Aún puedes ver y oír pero es como si le hubieran bajado el nivel a todo, aunque Jade de repente está más clara.

“¡Eso está bien, venga! ¡Mantente en silencio!” Ella te susurra y tira de ti otra vez, con tu mano todavía en la suya. Se te está poniendo la palma algo sudorosa y asquerosa, pero no vas a decir nada.

Cuando le dais la vuelta a la esquina puedes ver a Sollux hablando con Mituna y Latula, con Redglare y June de pie a un lado, limitándose a escuchar. Vosotros dos os escabullís lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, siempre con cautela. Estáis agachados en la hierba, tampoco debería importar si no pueden veros, pero aun así.

“-necesitamos encontrarlo.” Sollux insiste.

“¿No me digas? No podemos dejar que esa cosa ande suelta por el mundo. Ya hemos visto el daño que hace sólo un fragmento.” Latula chasquea la lengua.

“El sitio fue registrado a conciencia, donde sea que esté, no es Nara.” June suspira.

“Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, si ha salido de Nara entonces está en otra parte. Vimos lo que les hizo a los humanos, pero no hay nada más pasando en otra parte del mundo, así qué ¿quién coño lo tiene y por qué?” Sollux pregunta.

“Tiene que ser uno de los nuestros, ¿verdad? ¿Quién más podría soportar algo así?” Latula razona.

“O un adepto dotado de inmunidad.” Redglare apunta.

“Genial.” Sollux gruñe.

“¿Exactamente cuántos cultos tenía él?” June pregunta.

“¿Cómo coño lo iba a saber yo? El tío era jodidamente turbio y misterioso.” Sollux refunfuña.

“¿De qué están hablando? ¿De la excavación?” Jade susurra.

June se pone tiesa como un palo y Jade exclama. Justo cuando June se gira Jade te tira al suelo, pero es demasiado tarde para ella, June ya la ha visto. Observas mientras Jade pasa a ser visible y corre hasta allí, fingiendo inocencia.

“Aquí estás, vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar.” Jade dice alegremente.

“¿Por qué eras invisible?” June le pregunta con sospecha.

“Oh, me pasa a veces. Mierdas de la naturaleza, ¿sabes?” Jade se ríe, haciendo un gesto hacia el césped y los árboles a vuestro alrededor.

“Yo, uh, yo me uniré luego.” Sollux dice y June asiente, dejándose llevar por Jade. De alguna manera no te han visto y por la manera en que todo sigue apagado, crees que sigues siendo invisible.

“¿Será ella un problema?” Redglare pregunta después de unos segundos.

“No. Mirad, necesitamos averiguar quién ha cogido el fragmento y cómo. El momento en que Karkat me invocó fue lo puto peor, estaba súper cerca de él y cuando volví simplemente había desaparecido y nunca llegué a ver quién más estaba ahí.” Sollux sisea con frustración.

“Bueno, no deberías haber hecho un trato tan perro en primer lugar, así que tenías que ir.” Mituna se ríe.

“Tuna, por supuesto que él iba a confiar en él y hacer un trato estúpido, no es culpa suya.” Latula suspira.

“Estoy justo aquí.” Sollux les recuerda.

“Creo que la mejor pregunta de todas no es quién cogió el fragmento o por qué, porque la respuesta a la segunda de esas dos es bastante obvia. Tampoco es que nadie esté buscando algún trofeo raro, ese fragmento tiene un propósito y es una parte de quién sabe cuántas. Si se completa, no será bueno para ninguno de nosotros, pero especialmente para ti.” Redglare dice, mirando a Sollux.

“Eso ya lo sé.” Sollux sisea y ves cómo sus colas se mueven con enfado por el aire.

“Es mejor preguntarnos quién se las arregló para causar tu ausencia en un momento tan crucial.” Redglare dice.

“Si estás implicando que Karkat tenga algo que ver con todo esto, entonces puedes retractarte ahora mismo. Él no sabe nada, la cantidad de cosas que no sabe me vuelve loco. Él definitivamente no me llamó en ese momento para joderme.” Sollux gruñe.

“Tranquilo, tigre, no creo que ella se refiera a eso. Tu chico era un señuelo bastante obvio, así que la pregunta es quién puso esa trampa. ¿Quién le puso ahí para que te llamara?” Latula dice de manera tranquilizadora.

Estás muy interesado en esta respuesta.

“No tengo ni puta idea. Suponemos que alguien estaba intentando sacarlo de este plano pero no sé quién haría eso, no sé quién querría hacerle daño. No puede haber sido uno de los nuestros, necesitamos su permiso para moverlo, por eso tuve que hacer que Slick se lo llevara, porque a mi me habría tomado demasiado tiempo hacerlo.” Sollux explica.

“¿Y por qué estamos descartando al psicopompo? Él sirve a La Muerte, ella puede no servir a ningún lado, pero este cambio de régimen difícilmente la beneficia. No es como si sus colegas tampoco estén encantados contigo, Guerra y Hambre estaban justo fuera del club y te habrían desmembrado si hubieran tenido la oportunidad. Te caiga bien el psicopompo o no, tienes que considerar sus motivos. Además, con la gente muriendo ahí abajo, Muerte habría sido consciente de lo que estaba pasando.” Redglare señala.

“Así que, ¿qué? ¿Crees que está en Ciudad Nocturna?” Mituna pregunta.

“Ni de coña, esa cosa destrozaría las almas ahí abajo, Aradia no le haría eso a los muertos. Necesitamos averiguar qué está pasando de verdad aquí. Además, yo estuve ahí abajo y no sentí la cosa en ningún lado.” Sollux insiste.

“Tsch, ya, buen trabajo siendo una serpiente durante siglos, eso ha sido graciosísimo de ver.” Mituna se ríe.

“¡Tenemos fotos!” Latula suelta una risilla.

“Mierda de vida.” Sollux gruñe.

“¿Y cómo lo está llevando tu media naranja después de todo esto?” Redglare pregunta, su pregunta efectivamente matando la diversión de Latula y Mituna.

“Está bien, estaba preocupado por mí pero está bien.” Sollux dice, a la defensiva.

“No puedes decir en serio lo de quedarte aquí, Sollux. Esta distracción es entretenida y me gusta este mundo tanto como a cualquiera, los humanos necesitan muchísimo mi pericia legal, y es un buen pasatiempo, eso seguro. Pero tú difícilmente estás en posición para permitirte este tipo de evasión, los vacíos de poder nunca dan lugar a cosas buenas. Todos han estado esperando a ver por dónde caerá la suerte, y tú no has hecho nada. La inactividad no es vista como una señal de fuerza, puedes decir lo que quieras sobre el otro tío, pero él era decisivo y siempre tenía un plan. La gente se pregunta si lo mismo puede decirse de sus sucesores.” Redglare dice rígidamente.

Sollux parece erizarse, sus colas cortando el aire enfadadamente y el pelo de verdad está empezando a ponérsele de punta mientras le gruñe a Redglare.

“La gente puede pensar lo que les dé la gana. Yo os supero en rango a ti y a todos los demás, ya que estamos, si alguien quiere cuestionar mierdas pueden venir a decírmelo a la cara y yo acabaré con sus tonterías. Pueden disfrutar de la anarquía, se supone que eso es lo que les gusta. Y TÚ puedes hacer lo que se te dice y seguir buscando ese fragmento, no es una petición, es una orden. Y ahora idos a la mierda.” Él le suelta y se gira para largarse.

Redglare suspira y niega con la cabeza.

“Esto no puede seguir así.” Ella dice suavemente.

“A mí me gustan las cosas como están.” Latula dice en voz baja.

“Ya, y a mí, y a mucha gente más. Las cosas están mejor ahora. Básicamente todo el mundo lo piensa. No todo el mundo, es decir, Kurloz…” Mituna deja de hablar, triste.

“Oh, lo sé, mi abejita.” Latula dice suavemente y lo abraza fuertemente a su lado. Con tres nubes de humo, los tres se desvanecen, no sabes cómo no te han visto ahí. Como si estuvieras espirando finalmente, sientes como el mundo a tu alrededor vuelve a enfocarse.

Algo va muy mal en el mundo de los demonios.

No puedes evitar sentirte culpable por espiar, aunque está claro que traman algo. Así que cuando llegas a la cafetería de la universidad y Sollux se anima al verte, te recorre la cara y el cuello un sonrojo por la culpa. Dave por otra parte no está nada animado, como mucho está marchito.

“Dave,” dices mientras te sientas, “tienes una pinta de mierda.”

Dave te mira, tiene las gafas de sol encima de la cabeza así que puedes ver la manera en que sus ojos están rodeados de rojo y cómo también tiene ojeras. Su piel está casi gris y parece sudorosa, en conjunto parece bastante enfermo.

“También me siento bastante como la mierda.” Dave dice con voz ronca, su voz suena simplemente horrible.

“Estaba intentando convencerle de que no fuera a clase.” Rose dice, poniéndote al día con lo que te has perdido.

“Yo secundo esa moción.” Asientes.

“No puedes, yo la he secundado. Tú eres el… quinto. Puedes quintar la moción.” Sollux te informa.

“¿Cómo podéis vosotros dos estar de acuerdo y aun así picaros?” Dave dice con voz áspera. Rose le acerca una bebida humeante y Dave cede lo suficiente como para darle un sorbito, huele a limón.

“No me culpes a mí. ¿Tienes fiebre?” Preguntas. Dave inclina la cabeza hacia ti así que te inclinas y extiendes la mano hacia él. Delicadamente le apartas el suave pelo blanco a un lado y en tu agitado corazón, piensas que tiene una sensación como de nubes. Presionas la mano contra su frente y te encuentras con que está ardiendo.

“Hhhn, tienes las manos frías.” Dave suspira, cerrando los ojos.

“Manos frías, corazón caliente, ¿no va así el dicho?” Rose pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida.

“Bueno, en cualquier caso definitivamente tienes fiebre, deberías volver a la cama después de comer.” Le dices y apartas la mano.

“¿Ves?” Sollux dice petulantemente.

“Vale, vale. Jugaré a « _mad snacks yo_ » en el sofá con el pijama puesto, si insistís.” Dave dice a regañadientes.

“No creo que nadie estuviera pidiéndote eso, ¡pero vale!” June se ríe.

“La gente ha hablado.” Dave dice, su voz rompiéndose un poco.

“Hm. Oh, Karkat, ¿te ha llegado el correo de clase? Vamos a hacer un trabajo por parejas sobre análisis de sueños y visiones.” Rose dice, girándose hacia ti.

“Aún no he mirado mi _email_ , pero eso mola. Supongo que lo sabes todo sobre eso, ¿verdad?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Sí, es mucho más de mi estilo. Me intriga ver cómo nos evaluará el trabajo nuestra profesora, porque mucha gente no puede recordar sus sueños.” Rose se pregunta. Es un argumento válido, a veces te acuerdas de tus sueños si te despiertas en un punto raro, pero más a menudo te duermes y te levantas al día siguiente sin recordar nada de nada.

Dave tose ruidosamente de una manera profunda y agitada que no suena nada bien. Sollux pone cara de lástima y coge el plato de Dave con una mano.

“Te voy a llevar de vuelta.” Sollux dice suavemente. Toca el hombro de Dave y con una nube de humo bicolor y lo que es ahora un familiar olor a manzana sintética, los dos desaparecen.

“Pobrecito, parece estar muy mal.” Jade dice con simpatía.

“No recuerdo haberle visto así de enfermo antes, normalmente los dos tenemos unos sistemas inmunitarios fantásticos.” Rose dice.

“Ya, yo no…” Te paras, intentando recordar la última vez que estuviste enfermo. Debe haber pasado, todo el mundo enferma, y aun así tú no puedes recordar ni una sola vez. ¿Cuándo te has puesto malo? Esto no es como no ser capaz de recordar la fecha exacta en que te cortaste las uñas por última vez o algo así, porque tú te acuerdas claramente de que has hecho eso, pero simplemente no puedes acordarte de cuando porque es demasiado trivial. En su lugar, esto se trata de que no puedes acordarte de haber estado indispuesto nunca. Has estado cansado y somnoliento por falta de sueño, te ha dolido la barriga por comer demasiado o algo, o te has sentido mareado cuando te has olvidado de comer, pero no puedes acordarte de haber tenido nunca una gripe. No tienes ningún recuerdo de haber pasado un resfriado, de haber tenido fiebre, nada.

Tiene sentido que no te acordaras de eso antes del Acontecimiento, pero no hay motivo para que lo hayas olvidado desde entonces. Años y años sin enfermar para nada, ¿es eso posible?

Antes de que puedas especular más sobre este descubrimiento, Sollux reaparece, aunque esta vez está solo. Él entrecierra los ojos juiciosamente al mirarte.

“¿Y esa cara de gilipollas?” Sollux te pregunta con tono mezquino, uno que parece reservar específicamente para fastidiarte a ti.

“Estaba haciendo mi imitación de Sollux.” Le contestas, haciendo que June eche zumo por la nariz y empiece a reírse y a toser a la vez. Puedes ver a Sollux intentar pensar en una respuesta inteligente a eso, pero claramente no se le ocurre nada y parece aceptar a regañadientes que has ganado esta vez.

Ahora tenéis vuestra clase de idiomas mágicos y resulta que os toca la prueba de fuego en BASIC esta mañana. No sabes si es que no leíste algún correo o si es que es un examen sorpresa, pero tienes diez minutos justos para releerte tus apuntes y escribir tu mejor estimación de lo que tienes que hacer. Como la última vez, tienes que escribirlo en la profesora en vez de en ti mismo, pero para tu grata sorpresa, tu hechizo funciona. A pesar de haber faltado a casi todas sus clases de BASIC y ser una serpiente durante el resto, Sollux también aprueba, sin parecer costarle ningún esfuerzo por su parte y como que lo odias un poquito por ello.

Bueno, no, no lo odias. Sólo le tienes envidia por cómo de instintivamente bueno es con estas cosas y cómo de difícil es para ti. Estás aprobando tus clases, pero sientes como que pasas muchísimo tiempo estudiando sólo para mantenerte al día. Y luego Sollux se limita a aprobarlo todo fácilmente como si casi ni tuviera que pensarlo, te molesta. Como… como que te hace sentir inseguro. ¡Tú también quieres ser bueno en esto!

Tu clase se sienta en sus sitios para la clase en sí, ahora que el examen ha terminado. Acabas entre Sollux y Jade, con Rose y June en la fila de delante de la zona de asientos que vuestro grupito ya ha reclamado en el aula.

“El siguiente idioma que cubriremos será el Basilisco, este durará un tiempo, porque los trabajos que tendréis que hacer tomarán su tiempo. El Basilisco se especializa en hechizos que continuarán funcionando, así que hablaremos mucho de hechizos estables a lo largo de la historia.” Tu profesora explica y empieza a borrar la pizarra para empezar a escribir.

“Hay varios factores que influencian cuánto durará un hechizo, ¿se os ocurre alguno?” Pregunta.

“Cuando le dices que termine.” Rose sugiere.

“Sí, muy bien, hechos bien, los hechizos tienen un fin definido la mayoría del tiempo, pero los hechizos a largo plazo muchas veces tienen condiciones de fin mucho más enrevesadas. Pero es cierto que si la vida de tu hechizo está ligada a una condición, como «hasta la próxima luna llena» o algo así, entonces terminará cuando eso ocurra.” Vuestra profesora coincide.

“¿Que la fuente se apague? Muchas cosas se rompieron después del Acontecimiento porque estaban ligadas a los dioses.” Otro alumno propone.

“Exactamente, pero lo mismo ocurre con la magia elemental. Hay hechizos que se han activado y desactivado de acuerdo a volcanes con los que están ligados. También deberíamos considerar el poder mágico individual del individuo que lance el hechizo en cuestión, una bruja o individuo mágico muy poderosos pueden alimentar un hechizo durante más tiempo. Se sabe acerca de alijos mágicos muy antiguos pertenecientes a brujas que llevan mucho tiempo muertas que aún tienen artefactos mágicos que funcionan. La biblioteca también tiene bastantes libros que siguen mágicamente cargados o incluso semi-vivientes por las mismas razones.

“¿Es eso lo que pasó en Japón? ¿Digo, en esa excavación? ¿Había algún artefacto antiguo que seguía teniendo poder?” Jade pregunta en alto.

Sollux contiene el aliento y aunque está a tu lado es como si pudieras sentir cómo de tenso está de repente. Vuestra profesora parece considerar la pregunta de Jade por un momento.

“Lo que pasó en Japón es ciertamente una tragedia y un recordatorio de que debemos tener cuidado con la magia. Yo no puedo decir seguro lo que ha pasado allí, siendo que sigue bajo investigación y no sé más que vosotros al respecto.” Ella dice rápidamente.

“Pero,” continúa, “es un buen caso de estudio. Fuera cual fuera el hechizo o artefacto ahí abajo habría sido una de varias cosas. Primero, podría ser un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso anclado a algo que todavía exista, así que no sería un dios, quizás el sol. Hay poca evidencia que indique que fuera un ser viviente lo que había ahí abajo, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos descartar un objeto poseído, en cuyo caso con lo que estaríamos lidiando es un artefacto cuyo poder mágico viene no de un hechizo, sino del ser en su interior y no estaría limitado a la misma entropía que los hechizos.”

¿Es eso posible? ¿Que lo que fuera que había ahí abajo que Sollux estaba buscando no fuera algo encantado sino algo poseído? No, probablemente no sea eso, ¿verdad? Sollux hablaba de buscar un objeto, no una persona, así que es más probable que esté buscando un objeto maldito. Te arriesgas a echarle un vistazo a Sollux, tan disimuladamente como puedes, pero él está mirando al frente con una concentración extrema. Ya, no te va a decir nada sobre eso.

La clase sigue, volviendo al tema original y no la distracción de Jade. Estás escuchando lo mejor que puedes, pero estás empezando a sentirte culpable. Por una parte definitivamente hay algo sospechoso teniendo lugar, y obviamente te afecta a ti, el hecho de que June esté metida en el ajo de alguna manera, y también probablemente su padre, es aún más sospechoso. Pero aun así has espiado al tío que murió para salvarte la vida. No te sabe bien.

Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más incómodo te sientes y cuando vuestra profesora parece estar terminando, garabateas una nota en una esquina de tu libreta, porque Dios sabe que no has estado tomando apuntes. Lo mantienes simple y fácil de leer: «¿PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO A SOLAS DESPUÉS DE CLASE?»

Sollux mira la nota y te dirige una mirada curiosa, pero asiente igualmente. Cuando termina la clase, te escabulles de tus amigos y cuando empiezas a preocuparte de que Sollux no te va a seguir, él aparece de la nada tras de ti, haciendo que pegues un respingo.

“¿Ahora estás pasando notitas en clase? ¿Qué pasa, estás en el instituto?” Sollux se burla.

“Técnicamente no te he pasado nada, sigue en mi libreta.” Señalas y Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Ahora estáis fuera del edificio, estás apoyado contra los ladrillos calentados por el sol, con Sollux mirándote.

“Tengo que confesar algo.” Dices en voz baja mientras miras a los zapatos disparejos de Sollux.

“Creo que necesitas a un sacerdote para eso, no es que sea mi especialidad.” Sollux bufa, claramente entretenido.

“Bueno, estoy confesando algo sobre ti, así que parece relevante para ti, capullo.” Le sueltas.

“¿So…bre mí?” Sollux dice, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Asientes y vuelves a mirar al suelo. Necesitas decirle lo que has hecho pero no quieres meter a Jade en líos.

“Te seguí esta mañana, escuché parte de tu conversación con Mituna, Latula, Redglare y June. No todo. De alguna manera me hice invisible para vosotros, no sé cómo.” Admites.

“Yo sí. Juraste que no harías- pero supongo que no te acuerdas así que ¿puede que no cuente?” Sollux como que empieza a farfullar algo, mirando a otro lado y frunciendo el ceño.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Le preguntas, pinchándole en el brazo al demonio.

“Ehhh,” Sollux dice mientras titubea, “yo no volvería a hacer eso si fuera tú, y no sólo porque me estabas espiando como un pervertido.”

“Ya he dicho que lo sentía.” Mascullas.

“No lo has hecho.” Él señala.

Oh, cierto.

“Bueno, lo estoy. Lo siento. Es sólo que odio no saber tantas cosas pero ahora todo lo que tengo son más preguntas y ninguna respuesta. ¿Cómo puedo ser invisible? ¿Por qué sería eso algo malo? ¿Qué te prometí que tenía que ver con eso? No me ha llevado a ninguna parte.” Suspiras.

“Solo hay una ligera posibilidad de que sea malo para tu salud, no sé muy bien cómo funciona y no te lo diré por si acaba haciendo algo malo, así que no me preguntes.” Sollux dice apresuradamente.

“Genial.” Mascullas.

“Supongo que saliste con Jade, a quien pillaron por los dos, ¿eh?” Sollux pregunta y tú asientes, ya no tiene sentido mentir al respecto. Es bastante obvio.

Sigues apoyado tristemente contra la pared, desearías tener alguna respuesta sobre esto. Sollux suspira y se pone una mano en el pecho.

“Sé que odias no saber las cosas, a mí tampoco es que me encante. Están ocurriendo muchas mierdas y a pesar de lo que me gustaría personalmente que recordaras algo, probablemente no sea buena idea. Pero estás en desventaja aquí sin poder distinguir tu culo y tu codo, mágicamente hablando, y no deberías estar quedándote varado en montañas.” Sollux dice.

“¡Tampoco es que yo decidiera ir ahí!” Argumentas.

Sollux niega con la cabeza y entonces- entonces se mete la mano en el pecho. Como que se lo atraviesa y cuando saca la mano, tiene un arma en la mano. Es del mismo estilo que la que cogiste en clase aquella vez, una hoz.

“Deberías coger esto, al menos así no estarás desarmado si algo vuelve a pasar.” Él explica y te la da.

El arma encaja en tu mano perfectamente. Es ligera pero no insustancial. Al contrario de las armas que le viste brevemente antes de que se apuñalara a si mismo, esta es simple. Su hoja es casi mate, aunque parece haber sido afilada una y otra vez, dejando pequeñas marcas en el metal. El mango está envuelto en cuero rojo y no tiene ningún tipo de ornamentación. Pero de alguna manera sientes que el arma es poderosa, no es llamativa, es FUNCIONAL. Esta no es un arma para chulear, es un arma para ser usada. Tocas ligeramente la hoja con el dedo y puedes sentir lo sumamente afilada que está.

Te parece extremadamente familiar.

“Esto es mío.” Dices sin pensarlo.

“¿Te acuerdas?” Sollux pregunta y odias cómo el atisbo de esperanza en su voz hace que te duela el corazón.

“No, yo sólo… lo sé, de alguna manera. ¿Por qué la tenías tú?” Le preguntas.

“La estaba guardando para ti, pero obviamente te perdí la pista durante un tiempo, no te la podía devolver y nunca la pediste. Probablemente no deberías ir desarmado con todo lo que está pasando.” Sollux dice, apartando la mirada. No sabes si está comprobando que no haya nadie cerca o si simplemente está eligiendo no mirarte.

“¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que siquiera puedo usar esta cosa ahora? No me acuerdo y la clase de combate no fue exactamente bien.” Señalas.

“No espero que empieces una matanza indiscriminada con ella o algo, es un método de última instancia para defenderte a ti mismo y a cualquiera que lo necesite. Te acordarás en ese momento, estoy seguro.” Él dice, negando con la cabeza.

Miras la hoja curva de nuevo y la incomodidad residual de tus recuerdos recuperados te inunda. ¿Cuánto has usado esta arma? ¿Te ha visto él atacar a gente antes? Ese no es el tipo de persona que te gustaría pensar que eres.

“¿He matado a gente con esto?” Preguntas, apenas por encima del susurro.

“No lo sé.” Sollux se encoge de hombros. Parece darse cuenta de tu expresión y sus hombros caen ligeramente, cuando habla de nuevo su voz es algo más suave.

“Podría averiguarlo por ti, si quieres que lo haga. La muerte y el tiempo son aspectos con los que estoy bastante familiarizado y los dos funcionan bien para eso.” Sollux ofrece.

“¿Qué significa eso? ¿La muerte y el tiempo?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Es- ugh.” Sollux gruñe y se pasa las manos por el pelo hasta que llega a sus cuernos, pone una cara de descontento pero lo explica de todos modos.

“Los demonios no son de este plano. La gente de esta dimensión habla sobre la magia elemental y no-elemental, pero no la categorizan mucho más que eso. En su lugar se centran en los idiomas. Así no es como lo hacemos nosotros, todos los demonios saben ~ATH desde que nos hacen. Clasificamos a la gente por el tipo de magia que usan. Del mismo modo que algunos lenguajes funcionan mejor con algunos objetivos, nuestros aspectos funcionan mejor con algunas cosas. Sé qué es todo el mundo cuando los veo. Mi aspecto es la muerte, así que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la muerte, las normas, los sistemas, algunos tipos de profecías, cosas de perdición. Echarle un vistazo tu hoz y ver si has causado la muerte de alguien con ella es exactamente mi especialidad.” Sollux explica.

“Eso es… huh, eso mola. ¿Qué soy yo entonces?” Preguntas con curiosidad. Esto es mucho mejor que descubrir tu horóscopo o lo que sea.

“La sangre.” Sollux dice sin dudarlo ni un instante, “Va sobre lazos y relaciones, juntar a la gente, proteger.”

Vuelve a no estar mirándote, así que le das un golpe en el pecho con la parte lisa de tu hoz.

“¿Ese es un buen aspecto?” Le preguntas.

“Que sean buenos o malos dependen bastante de la opinión de cada uno, no es que haya una respuesta objetiva para eso.” Sollux se cubre, claramente está intentando distraerte.

“Oh, así que es uno malo.” Concluyes. Las orejas de Sollux se decaen un poco y su cara toma un ligero atisbo de pánico.

“No, es- te viene a medida.” Dice él apuradamente.

“¿Ves? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa si eso es un insulto o no? ¿Y el resto de nuestros amigos? ¿Qué son ellos?” Preguntas, avanzando.

“Dave es tiempo.” Sollux dice.

“Así que por eso estás familiarizado con él, porque toda su magia debe ser así y tú pasas mucho tiempo con él.” Dices.

“Exacto. Rose es luz, eso va mucho sobre la verdad y la suerte y todas esa mierdas. June es aliento, el aliento más grande que nadie haya sido nunca. Jade es espacio, viste cómo funcionaba su magia en clase de combate, así es como la hace instintivamente.” Sollux continúa. También tiene razón, Jade estaba desdoblando el espacio a su alrededor como su primer instinto. Del mismo modo que tu protegiste a alguien con quien tenías una relación.

Tú eres sangre y él es muerte. Te preguntas si tú podrías saber cuanta sangre ha pasado por esta hoja si fueras más competente con tu magia. ¿Quieres saberlo? Pasas el dedo por el frío metal, ciertamente sientes que es algo que conoces bien. Tú la estrenaste, puede que incluso fuera hecha para ti. ¿Quizás por ti?

“Entonces dímelo, ¿he matado a gente con esto?” Le preguntas en voz baja y se la extiendes.

Sollux mira al filo que le ofreces y su boca forma una sonrisa triste, él se ríe suavemente, pero no suena especialmente feliz.

“La mayoría de la gente no querría saberlo, la ignorancia es una bendición, ¿sabes?” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“Sólo porque no me acuerdo de algo no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho, no quiere decir que no sea real y que no tuvo un efecto en el mundo. Si maté a gente debería reconocerlo, es lo mínimo que debería hacer después de quitarle la vida a alguien.” Insistes.

“¿Y si lo has hecho?” Sollux pregunta con curiosidad.

“Entonces… entonces tendré que lidiar con eso.” Le dices, aunque esperas con fuerza que te diga que no le has quitado la vida a nadie.

Sollux te observa por un par de segundos, sus ojos fijos en los tuyos. De alguna manera, el momento parece cargado y pesado. Él baja la mirada y levanta las manos a ambos lados del arma aún extendida hacia él. Rojo y azul parpadean entre el arma y el espacio entre sus manos abiertas, y entonces tan rápido como empezó, para.

“No has matado a nadie con esto.” Te dice simplemente.

Tú te derrumbas contra los ladrillos del alivio. Eso no significa que no has terminado ninguna vida personalmente, pero algo es algo.

“Pensaba que me preguntarías si estoy mintiendo o no. Obviamente querías esa respuesta, me imaginaba que dirías que sólo estaba diciendo eso para no herir tus sentimientos. Ambos sabemos que tienes un historial con los desmayos.” Sollux se burla.

“Primero de todo: Que te follen,” empiezas y él se ríe, “y segundo de todo, no creo que estés mintiendo para nada, no creo que lo hicieras. Quiero responsabilizarme de lo que sea que hiciera y te lo he dicho, no creo que me mintieras sobre esto.”

“Yo- vale, sí, pero no es que no te tome el pelo para divertirme.” Sollux dice rápidamente.

“No jodas, soy bien consciente de cómo de cabrón puedes ser. Pero me has salvado la vida, moriste y te convertiste en una serpiente en el proceso, cuando es importante de verdad estoy bastante seguro de que puedo confiar en ti al completo. Tú no me mentirías sobre algo así.” Le cuentas, nunca has estado más seguro de nada en toda tu vida.

Sollux se te queda mirando. Todos sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y observas como un chisporroteo de energía le pasa entre los cuernos como si fuera algún tipo de bobina de Tesla viviente.

“Yo-” Sollux dice una octava más agudo que de costumbre y tose antes de volver a hablar, “tengo que irme.”

Se da la vuelta y te da la sensación de que está pasando algo importante aquí, algo para lo que no tienes contexto y estás seguro de que no deberías perderlo.

“Sollux, espera.” Llamas, sin saber todavía qué vas a decir.

Él se para y se gira para mirarte.

“June va a montar una fiesta de Halloween mañana, ¿vas a venir?” Le preguntas.

“Uh. Dave está- está bastante enfermo. Tengo que convencerle de que no vaya, debería quedarse en cama…” Sollux dice, titubeante.

“Cierto, no, pues claro. Él es tu moirail, tú cuidas de él.” Dices, rápidamente reculando de cualquiera que sea esta calle conversacional por la que te has metido.

“Pero si puedo convencerle de que se quede, puedo ser capaz de pasarme. Odiaría perderme la oportunidad de verte pareciendo gilipollas con tu disfraz.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

“Oh mierda, necesito un disfraz.” Susurras con horror, no habías pensado en eso para nada.

“¡JA! Vale, sí, definitivamente iré. Te veré allí.” Sollux se ríe y rápidamente desaparece. Capullo.

Te sientes algo raro, casi que efervescente. Probablemente sea solo el subidón de averiguar que no estás sosteniendo un arma homicida. O algo. Aunque dicho eso, sigues parado fuera de la facultad con un arma en las manos y probablemente no deberías estar haciendo eso. Tu mochila parece el mejor lugar para guardar tu arma, así que te la quitas de un hombro y trasteas con la cuerda que la cierra, muchas veces te hacen falta las dos manos para hacerlo y esta vez lo hace. Abres la mochila y vas a-

Tu mano está vacía. Entre ambas manos sólo tienes tu mochila de contención y tu hoz ya no está. No está en el suelo, de alguna manera te las has apañado para PERDER un arma minutos después de haberla conseguido, mierda.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! No está en el suelo a tu alrededor, aunque estás bastante seguro de que te habrías dado cuenta si la hubieras soltado. Tienes que hacer algo, no puedes limitarte a dejar que un arma se vaya por su cuenta, pero no tienes el número de Sollux. Mientras te apresuras a sacar tu móvil, te das cuenta de que sí tienes la segunda mejor opción.

Suena.

“¿Hola?” Dave dice con voz gruesa.

“¡Dave!” Exclamas de alivio.

“Bebé. Quiero decir Karkat, Karbebé, ¿puedo llamarte así? Estaba durmiendo, ¿qué pasa?” Dave divaga, suena muy ronco.

“Eso no es- ya, no me llames así. ¿Está ahí Sollux? Lo necesito.” Dices.

“ _Mood_.” Dave coincide.

Pasa un segundo.

“¿Está ahí entonces?” Preguntas de nuevo.

“Oh, ya, cierto. Sólo…” Oyes a Dave moverse, arrastrar los pies y un intercambio de palabras silenciosas antes de que el teléfono cruja y la voz de Sollux aparezca en tu oreja.

“¿Por qué has despertado a Dave?” Te pregunta algo juiciosamente.

“¡No tengo tu número y necesitaba hablar contigo! ¡He perdido mi hoz!” Dices precipitadamente, preocupado.

“Serás denso, pedazo de imbécil, ¿cómo te las has apañado para eso siquiera? Hey- no, él está bien, vuelve a dormirte. Nada de «peros», venga. …No puedes contagiarme lo que tienes igualmente así que esa amenaza no significa nada para mí, ¡así que tírale!” Sollux claramente está hablando con Dave y a pesar de tu pánico, los cuidados cariñosos expresados de mala manera son tanto adorables como divertidos.

Sollux tose incómodamente y vuelve a hablar contigo, oyes algo chirriar y él suspira un poco. Te preguntas si acaba de subirse a su hamaca para hurones.

“Explícame qué has hecho.” Sollux te dice en la oreja.

“Te fuiste como de costumbre y entonces yo sólo estaba ahí plantado con un arma en público en mitad del día. Así que pensé «hey, igual es mejor no hacer eso en el campus» por demasiadas razones como para enumerarlas todas.” Siseas y miras a tu alrededor para asegurarte de que nadie pueda oírte tampoco. Una cosa aún más tonta que tener o perder un arma en el campus, es que te pillen hablando alto sobre ello.

“Algo inusualmente inteligente por tu parte, continúa.” Sollux se ríe.

“Que te jodan, ¿tienes que ser un cabrón en todo momento?” Exiges.

“Absolutamente, pero necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no es así? Así que adivina quién tiene que lidiar con eso.” Sollux dice burlonamente.

“Yo.” Dices y sólo recibes una risa bajita procedente del teléfono por tus problemas.

“Sólo para que lo sepas, te odio.” Le informas y oyes un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Sollux.

“Yo- vale, claro. Seré útil, ¿qué pasó después de eso?” Sollux pregunta, repentinamente volviendo a ser de ayuda.

“Fui a guardar la hoz y me quité la mochila del hombro, trasteé con las cuerdas y entonces mi otra mano estaba repentinamente vacía y no HAY NADA AHÍ.” Siseas, todavía mirando con paranoia a tu alrededor.

“Eso es porque lo has hecho tú. Mágicamente. Como cuando la saqué de mi pecho, tú has hecho lo mismo al revés, para lo que sea que tengas tú. Querías guardarla así que la guardaste. No lo pienses mucho, solo sácala de nuevo.” Sollux explica.

“Esta es la instrucción más vaga de la historia.” Dices en protesta.

“Siento no saber cómo explicarte las funciones básicas de tu forma física. Es tu versión de algo que yo he estado haciendo toda mi vida, sólo lo haces. ¿Quieres que ahora te explique cómo se respira?” Sollux dice, exasperado.

Intentas “sólo hacerlo”, pero al contrario que con Nike, eso a ti no te funciona.

“¡No está funcionando!” Le dices.

“Es porque estás entrando en pánico. Déjalo estar.” Sollux te advierte.

“¿Entonces ahora qué?” Preguntas.

Sollux hace un ruidito pensativo y le oyes moverse, crees que al final sí que está en su hamaca rara.

“¿Estás en la hamaca?” Se te escapa.

“Sí. Es cómoda. Sólo porque solo duermo cuando me apetece no significa que no me guste relajarme.” Sollux dice, algo a la defensiva.

“¿Tú sueñas? Tengo una clase sobre sueños esta noche con Rose, interpretación de sueños, digo.” Le cuentas.

“No lo hago. Probablemente porque no duermo tan profundamente y no he dormido durante la mayoría de mi vida, así que no aprendí o cogí el hábito. Puedo soñar despierto, pero eso no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?” Sollux dice, pensativo.

“Creo que la distinción se hace algo difusa a veces,” le dices mientras te deslizas por la pared hasta quedarte agachado en el suelo, apoyando la mayoría de tu peso hacia atrás,” a veces puedes soñar despierto y tu mente vaga con lo que sea que estés imaginando y todo eso se convierte en algo más libre, como un sueño de verdad.”

“¿Tus sueños son vívidos? ¿Puedes recordar detalles de ellos, colores y cosas así?” Sollux pregunta.

“Cuando me acabo de levantar, claro.” Le dices, asintiendo.

“¿Si cerraras los ojos ahora mismo podrías recordar tu último sueño?” Sollux sigue.

Cierras los ojos, pero después de un momento frunces el ceño.

“No puedo recordar lo último que soñé. Normalmente son sinsentidos que son sólo una mezcla de cosas que he visto y pensado, no me suelo molestar en recordarlos.” Dices.

“Supongo que es difícil recordar cosas así. Incluso cosas que acabas de ver. ¿Puedes siquiera recordar el color del mango de tu arma?” Sollux dice.

La visión de ella te pasa por la mente y sientes el impulso de querer mirar al objeto real pero no está-

Hay un peso repentino en tu palma. Sueltas un grito ahogado, abriendo los ojos y miras hacia abajo para ver que tu hoz está otra vez en tu palma.

“Te lo dije, sólo hazlo.” Sollux dice y puedes oír la sonrisa arrogante en su voz.

“Esto es…” Dejas de hablar mientras giras la mano, mirando tu arma. Deberías guardarla. Mientras piensas eso, desaparece de vista, no haciéndose invisible sino dejando tu mano y yéndose a otra parte. La quieres recuperar y vuelve a ti.

“Es increíble.” Susurras.

“Sé que lo soy, hasta luego.” Sollux se ríe y te cuelga.

Menudo saco de pollas. Guardas tu hoz con magia por ahora sin explicar y continúas con tu día. No es sólo porque hablaste con Sollux al respecto que estás emocionado por tu clase de interpretación de sueños, pero eso también juega un papel en ello. Esa noche Rose y tú subís demasiados escalones para llegar a clase.

“Te juro que si acabamos dando la teoría de sueños de Freud me tiraré por la ventana.” Rose masculla mientras subís.

“Es sólo quedarse dormido, ¿cómo podemos cagarla en eso?” Razonas.

Rose te mira de soslayo, su mirada inexpresiva y para nada impresionada. Ya te arrepientes de tus palabras, pero ya las has dicho y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Vuestra profesora habla con entusiasmo sobre la interpretación de sueños, diciendo que mucho de esto tiene que ver con el instinto. Sin embargo, eso no implica una explicación muy larga, así que continúa con interpretaciones de sueños comunes, como por ejemplo si sueñas que se te caen todos los dientes, tiene que ver con el dinero. No estás impresionado, Rose tampoco y os dedicáis a intercambiar miradas sarcásticas cuando vuestra profesora no está mirando.

Lo único útil que os da vuestra profesora es una piedra encantada. Si la pones cerca de tu cabeza cuando duermes, sentirá cuando empieces a soñar, y cuando determine que estás terminando con esa fase del reposo, te alertará para que te despiertes. En ese punto se supone que tienes que escribir todo lo que puedas recordar en una libreta y por la mañana leerlo todo e interpretar lo que recuerdes y lo que has escrito.

Esa noche, te metes en la cama con la piedra bajo tu almohada y tu libreta en tu mesita de noche, la cual acabas de despejar, listo para apuntar cualquier sueño que tengas. No tienes las expectativas muy altas, pero aguardas al conocimiento de tu mente durmiente.

_El cielo sobre ti está oscuro, imposiblemente oscuro. Y aun así, mientras caminas puedes ver perfectamente. Sientes el peso de tu armadura irse moviéndose mientras andas, pero no hace ruido. Cuando andas el paisaje se forma, ves un castillo o quizás un palacio, puede que un templo. Es difícil saberlo._

_Cuanto más te acercas, más detalles ves. Dos personas están sentadas fuera del imponente edificio. Sus ojos recaen primero en Sollux, quien está arrodillado en el suelo mientras mira a una armadura vacía. Es muy parecida a la tuya pero las insignias son diferentes. Hay dos espadas atadas a la espalda de Sollux, y él no parece verte cuando pasas, simplemente está esperando._

_En las escaleras del edificio hay una mujer sentada, pero cuando tu pie toca el primer escalón de mármol, ella levanta la cabeza. Se da la vuelta, sus ropas religiosas arremolinándose a su alrededor mientras se gira. Es Rose. Ella mira a través de ti, con los ojos blancos y ciegos, mientras una luz roja le envuelve los ojos y la cabeza. Sus ropas ceremoniales están cubiertas de ojos, pero en la parte del pecho tiene el blasón de un sol brillante._

_Intentas hablar, decirle quién eres, pero no pareces poder decir palabra y ella parece no poder oírte. Tienes que dejarla y seguir andando. Cuando llegas a lo alto de las escaleras del palacio, tus ojos se fijan en una torre en la esquina del edificio. Sin hacer ruido, esta se arranca sola del suelo y se vuelve a plantar en el mismo sitio pero del revés. A cámara lenta, los ladrillos parecen empezar a caer hacia el suelo, sus siluetas brillando contra la enorme luna verde en el cielo._

_El interior del palacio te llama, así que entras y das con una sala del trono. Hay espacio para dos tronos, pero hay un agujero destrozado en el suelo donde uno de ellos debería estar. El que queda está ocupado._

_Te acercas, atraído, sin pensamiento alguno. La mujer del trono, la Emperatriz, se hace más nítida. A pesar de sus majestuosas galas, es obvio que es Roxy Lalonde. Sin embargo, ella no está centrada en ti, sino en un elaborado tablero de ajedrez ante ella. Te paras al otro lado de él y ves que Roxy está jugando como el bando blanco y alguien más está jugando como el negro. Ella parece estar perdiendo por mucho, su reina blanca casi está rodeada y no eres capaz de ver ninguna escapatoria para ella._

_Los ojos rosas de Roxy brillan divertidos, y te llama la atención con una sonrisa. Su dedo índice está presionado contra la punta de su reina, la manera en que indicas en el ajedrez de que aún no has terminado con tu jugada. Ella presiona, más y más fuerte contra su reina. Paralizado, observas como la pieza se rompe y se divide en dos, y cuando lo hace la propia piel de Roxy se cae como una cáscara de huevo, sólo para dejar atrás un vacío infinito con la forma de Roxy._

_Un vacío en el espacio con la forma de una mano se extiende y hace un gesto mientras el polvo blanco y los pedazos de la reina se reforman en otras dos piezas, un caballero y un alfil. Las dos piezas nuevas se mueven en el tablero, moviéndose por la formación de las piezas negras que ya estaban en juego. El juego continúa pero el bando negro cae al final._

_El vacío te sonríe, se levanta y se acerca a ti. Estás congelado en el sitio, mirando al agujero en el mundo donde Roxy debería estar pero no lo está, no hay nada pero es mucho más de lo que había antes. El vacío se inclina hacia ti, acercándose a tu oreja y susurra._

_“La torre siempre iba a caer, pero el juego no está terminado.”_

El cristal encantado bajo tu almohada te despierta y tú, soñoliento, te apresuras a coger tu libreta, corriendo a escribir el sueño más raro y confuso de la historia. Cuando terminas, te vuelves a dormir y lo haces sin soñar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tu alarma te despierta.

Cuando te despiertas tu pelo es un desastre, como siempre lo es cuando te despiertas, y también el resto del tiempo. Aunque te volviste a dormir después, el sueño que tuviste sigue fresco en tu mente. Pescas la libreta de tu mesita de noche, donde torpemente escribiste todo lo que podías recordar mientras aún estabas medio dormido. Tus notas son algo incoherentes y no esperarías que nadie más las entendiera, pero mientras te acuerdas del sueño, puedes entender a lo que te referías con tus garabatos inconexos. Te tomas diez minutos para escribirlo en tu ordenador con todos los detalles de los que eres capaz de acordarte, y debajo empiezas a esbozar una sección para la interpretación en sí.

La obvia ceguera de Rose está bastante claro que es algo simbólico, refiriéndose a su propia visión de su segunda vista, y la manera en que su madre se deshizo también era claramente una metáfora para lo que le pasó. El resto es… menos claro. ¿Significa algo que Sollux estuviera esperando junto a esa armadura? ¿Y ese palacio, el juego de ajedrez, la torre? Cierras tu portátil y te levantas para prepararte para el día. Una vez estás vestido y con todas tus cosas en tu mochila, sales de tu cuarto con la intención de lavarte los dientes, la cara e intentar en vano domar tu pelo si Rose no está ya en el baño. Resulta que no lo está, en su lugar se encuentra en el sofá.

Rose está sentada bajo varias mantas de punto, medio desplomada contra el brazo del sofá. Mira a su alrededor cuando entras en la habitación y tiene ojeras, su pelo es un desastre y sigue en pijama.

“Oh, genial. Así que es hora de levantarse.” Rose masculla.

“¿Estás… bien?” Le preguntas con cautela. No eres lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Rose que está hecha una mierda, la tía podría acuchillarte.

“Cuando hicimos lo del tarot las cartas se pusieron en blanco, cuando hicimos lo de la lectura de las hojas del té, las mías desaparecieron. ¿Qué crees que ha pasado cuando he intentado interpretar mis sueños?” Rose gruñe, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. El esmalte negro en sus largas uñas se está cayendo en algunas partes y el contraste es muy marcado contra el color amoratado bajo sus ojos.

“No has dormido, ¿verdad?” Supones mientras el pesar te inunda.

“Ni siquiera un poco. No sé si reír o llorar.” Rose admite.

“Mierda, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te haga un café?” Le preguntas mientras sueltas tu mochila en el sillón a su lado.

“Eres el mejor marido teórico, sí, por favor tráeme café.” Ella suspira.

Caminas hasta vuestra pequeña área de cocina y empiezas a prepararle a Rose un café fuerte, asegurándote de echarle aún más a Rose en el filtro. Mantienes tu café normal y sacas la taza que sabes que a Rose le gusta más y sacas otra para el tuyo. Su taza es una de esas que te imprimen en las copisterías que también hacen almohadas y camisetas con tu foto en ellas. Esta tiene una foto de Dave y ella en Halloween. Rose tiene puestas orejas de gato y bigotes pintados en la cara, mientras que Dave parece estar vestido de Spiderman, excepto que tiene varios brazos de peluche pegados a la espalda. Es adorable.

“Oh, por cierto, Feliz Halloween.” Dices mientras echas la cucharilla medidora al fregadero. Lavarla será un problema para el tú del futuro.

“A ti también. TÚ suenas como que has dormido bien.” Rose dice con la voz suave, pero la acusación sigue ahí.

Te paras delante de la nevera abierta, no sabes qué decirle y la botella de leche medio llena no te está dando ninguna pista.

“Has tenido un sueño, ¿no es así? Venga, cuéntamelo. Ya que he sido privada del mío propio, al menos cuéntame el tuyo.” Rose dice. Mirándola puedes ver que parece… no exactamente desesperada, eso sería exagerar las cosas, pero ciertamente tiene mucho interés por oír lo que tienes que decir. Tampoco crees que mentirle sería sabio.

“Sí que he tenido un sueño.” Admites y sacas la leche de la nevera. No siempre te echas leche, normalmente no lo haces, pero esta mañana te ha apetecido. Dudas que Rose quiera que su café sea otra cosa que negro.

“Cuéntamelo.” Rose dice.

Así que lo haces. Le cuentas todos los detalles que puedes mientras vas tirando los filtros de papel, te echas la leche, la guardas y para cuando vuelves con Rose y le pones la taza en la mesa baja, prácticamente has terminado.

“A mí eso me suena a tarot.” Rose dice pensativamente y coge su taza, soplándole a su café para enfriarlo.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Preguntas.

“Bueno, dijiste antes que Sollux tenía dos espadas consigo, el Dos de Espadas es una carta, al igual que es la torre, hay varias cartas de caballeros para tu armadura, y te referiste a mi madre como la Emperatriz, no la reina. Esa también es una carta.” Rose señala.

Tiene razón, y el Dos de Espadas es la carta que asocias con Sollux. Y encima en tu última lectura tú eras el Caballero de Copas y Dave el Caballero de Espadas, ¿significa eso que la armadura vacía en el suelo tenía algo que ver con Dave? Abres tu mochila y sacas tu baraja, seleccionando las cartas que Rose ha mencionado, además de otra cuando la ves.

La Suma Sacerdotisa, está llevando un vestido muy parecido al que Rose llevaba en tu sueño. Se lo enseñas y le cuentas eso. Rose está revisando una página de tarot en su móvil mientras observa las cartas que tienes.

“La torre invertida como estaba en tu sueño es literalmente el desastre, pero como está conectada al juego de ajedrez que mi madre estaba jugando y el mensaje que te dio, entonces quizás estás soñando sobre un desastre inevitable. Pero puede que no todo sea malo, la extraña táctica que hizo en el juego puede representar una manera de evitar ese desastre. O podría simplemente ser la manera en que tu mente durmiente incorporó su hábito de dividir las cosas por la mitad, uno que ya conocías de antes.” Rose reflexiona.

“Parecía bastante importante, el juego de ajedrez debe significar algo. Tampoco podía ver contra quién estaba jugando, y era muy obvio que faltaba otro trono en esa sala. ¿Quizás tiene que ver con la carta del Emperador? Si faltaba puede significar que está invertida o…” No estás seguro.

“Mmm, sí. Mi característica falta de una figura paterna está comprensiblemente presente en tu sueño. No hay ninguna tórrida historia ahí, por si te lo preguntabas.” Rose te dice.

“No, ya lo sé. Dave me lo dijo. Quienquiera que fuera, nunca ha estado ahí así que yo supondría que tendría más que ver con los significados de las cartas que yo refiriéndome a un tío que puede que ni siquiera sepa que existís.” Coincides.

“Lo cual significaría… autoridad o tiranía. Ah, típico de madre, lucha contra la autoridad incluso en sueños.” Rose dice con una sonrisa.

“Oh, eso me recuerda, encontré una nota suya el otro día. Un libro de la biblioteca estaba encerrado y Kanaya y yo fuimos a mirar por qué, resulta que tu madre denunció alguna profecía de su «profeta dragón» sobre el libro.” Le dices.

“No tengo ni idea de quién sería, ese no es un título entre los profetas si eso te estabas preguntando. Ella siempre ha sido muy dada a las bromas y a los nombres tontos, así que yo no le daría mucha importancia, todo el mundo sabe que los dragones no hablan con los humanos y son extremadamente raros de todos modos. Y definitivamente no les dan poderes de visión a los humanos ni nada.” Rose se encoge de hombros.

Miras a las cartas en tus manos de nuevo. ¿Entonces qué significa este sueño? ¿Estas previendo el futuro? ¿Recordando el pasado? ¿O es este algún reflejo de tus sentimientos presentes? Que Dave estuviera ausente en su armadura y Sollux estuviera esperando podría ser una representación sobre cómo Dave está enfermo e indefenso de momento y estás esperando para una oportunidad para hablar con él y Sollux obviamente está esperando a que él se mejore. Tu angustia por la falta de visión de Rose parece una afirmación bastante directa acerca de cómo te sientes, pero el resto… no lo sabes.

“¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de no dormir? Hay un tiempo limitado que puedes aguantar sin dormir.” Dices, echándote hacia atrás en tu asiento y mirando a Rose.

“No lo sé. Podría intentarlo de vez en cuando. Si decido no interpretar mis sueños igual soy capaz de dormir. Probablemente lo deje estar esta noche, tenemos la fiesta por la tarde de todos modos. Aunque, dicho eso, quizás la excitación de la fiesta y el cansancio de preparar el sitio y quizás bailar puedan cansarme lo suficiente para dormirme de todos modos.” Rose dice.

“Ya, eso espero.” Asientes.

Nunca antes has ido a una fiesta, y estás esperando esta con más ganas de lo que esperabas. Quizás incluso bailes si se presenta la oportunidad, lo hiciste en el club y una vez te olvidaste de tu preocupación fue bastante divertido.

“¿Puedo traer a una amiga?” Preguntas de repente.

“¿Tu compañera de trabajo de la biblioteca? ¿La chica que mencionas a veces?” Rose pregunta, mirándote por encima de su taza.

“Kanaya, sí. No quería decírselo sin preguntar antes, pero estaría bien verla fuera del trabajo, me cae muy bien.” Asientes.

“Por supuesto. Ah, y hablando del tema de la fiesta, ¿tienes un disfraz? Iba a ir de compras con las chicas esta mañana a buscar el mío, ya que Dave tiene prohibido ir y Sollux conjura su propia ropa. Deberías venir con nosotras si no tienes ningún plan.” Rose propone.

No tienes disfraz pero es bastante tradicional lo de disfrazarse. Ha habido publicaciones en las redes sociales e incluso alrededor del campus sobre no disfrazarse de nada ofensivo, todo esa campaña de «cultura, no disfraz». En plan, no, no puedes vestirte como tu interpretación racista de cómo es un Nativo Americano, ni puedes ponerte un traje de mierda con una cara de perro atroz y afirmar que vas vestido de hombre lobo. Los demonios ciertamente no aprecian que la gente lleve «cuernos de diablo», aunque la práctica ha ido desapareciendo en estos últimos años, ya que las probabilidades de que te prendan fuego si te pillan son bastante altas. También ha habido muchos incendios misteriosos en las fábricas que hacen esas cosas.

Ya, los demonios no se andan con chiquitas en lo que se respecta a eso.

Aun así, no tienes ni idea de lo que irás.

“Esto sólo van a ser varias horas de que vosotras me disfracéis para vuestro propio entretenimiento, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas y Rose sonríe ampliamente por detrás de su taza.

Y son, efectivamente, varias horas en las que tus amigas te disfrazan para su propio entretenimiento. Jade se está riendo tanto que crees que se va a mear encima y Rose, en un acto de pura traición, te echa una foto con el disfraz de conejito que June prácticamente te ha obligado a ponerte.

“¡Borra eso inmediatamente!” Le exiges, señalándola.

“¿Has dicho «mándale eso a Dave»? Vale, lo haré.” Rose sonríe maliciosamente.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Gritas y las alarmas de las puertas saltan de la fuerza de tu voz.

“Dice que a la siguiente sea de conejito de Playboy.” Rose sonríe siniestramente.

“¡Oh, seguro que puedo encontrar eso!” June suelta una carcajada y se va corriendo.

“Ni de coña, aquí está la línea. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero algo bueno que ponerme esta noche, lo juro por Dios.” Siseas. Jade sigue soltando risillas y limpiándose las lágrimas, sus gafas ligeramente apartadas para hacerlo.

“Oh, oh, tío. Vale, buen disfraz. Creo que he visto uno hace un rato, déjame que vaya a por él.” Se ríe.

“¡¿Y por qué te has esperado hasta ahora?!” Exiges, quitándote la cabeza de conejo.

“Karkat, sabes por qué.” Rose se ríe y coge la cabeza que le tiras.

Te vuelves a meter tras la cortina y empiezas a quitarte el traje de conejito, no huele demasiado bien y es caliente como él sólo, así que te alivia salir de él. Detrás de la cortina escuchas a un empleado de la tienda estresado hablar con Rose, diciéndole que vuestro grupo tiene que bajar el volumen. También añade que la « _banshee_ o lo que sea» que está con vosotros tiene que cerrar el pico.

Tch, banshee. Como si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido.

Tiras el disfraz de conejito por encima de la cortina del probador al mismo tiempo que Jade mete el brazo con otro disfraz en la mano. Se lo coges y le echas un vistazo. No parece muy malo, pero sí que requiere que te quites la camiseta. Te la habías mantenido puesta con el disfraz de conejito porque temías pensar en la cantidad de gente sudorosa que se lo habría probado antes.

Dejando a un lado el pensamiento del sudor comunal, este disfraz parece bastante apañado. Es un disfraz de pirata pero más del estilo «Piratas del Caribe» que «animador de cumpleaños infantiles depresivo». Jade te pregunta por tu talla de zapatos mientras te estás poniendo el chaleco de cuero y para cuando has terminado de lidiar con las muchas hebillas, poco prácticas pero muy agradables estéticamente hablando, te estás sintiendo bastante bien acerca de tu aspecto.

“¡BOWTAS!” June grita y te las tira por encima del cubículo, dándote en la cabeza con una a pesar de que esquivas la otra.

Informas a June de que ella es, de hecho, de lo peor mientras te pones las botas y te pones delante del espejo para examinarte. Oh, este… este es un buen disfraz.

Abres la cortina, las chicas se giran y te observan en silencio un momento.

“Joder, Karkat.” Jade dice eventualmente y te mira de arriba a abajo.

“Oh, definitivamente puedo trabajar con esto. Johnny Depp puede irse por ahí, esto es mucho mejor.” Rose asiente y te gira para verte mejor.

“¿Qué- eso es- ¡lo dudo!” Balbuceas con la cara colorada.

“¡No, estás muy guapo! ¡De verdad!” June dice sinceramente.

“Creo que todas estáis exagerando pero… es cierto que me gusta el disfraz.” Admites en voz baja.

“Nos lo llevamos. Ve a cambiarte para que pueda llevarlo a la caja.” Rose asiente, aparentemente ella es quien decide ahora. Y por lo que parece, va a pagar.

“Espera, no irás a pagar esto, ¿no?” Dices en shock mientras June te empuja de vuelta al probador.

“Considéralo una inversión de mi parte.” Rose te dice, aunque no dice a qué va la inversión y no estás del todo seguro de que quieras preguntar.

Sabes que Jade ha elegido un disfraz de mariposa muy bonito y algunas cosas adicionales que le iba a añadir, Rose ha cogido un batiburrillo de cosas para hacerse un disfraz de criatura del océano profundo, y June se compró su disfraz cuando nadie miraba y se niega a decirle a nadie lo que es.

Esa tarde asistes a un breve seminario de Basilisco y después te pasas por la biblioteca.

“Karkat, qué agradable verte por aquí. Hoy no trabajas.” Kanaya te sonríe amablemente mientras entras en la oficina.

“Lo sé, sólo quería preguntarte si te interesaría venir a una fiesta conmigo. Mis amigos han organizado una en mi edificio y han dicho que puedo invitar a otra gente y quería saber si te interesaría apuntarte. Estoy seguro de que a mis amigos les encantaría conocerte y… sinceramente nunca he tenido amigos a los que invitar a fiestas antes, así que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad ahora que puedo.” Dices rápidamente.

“¿Cuándo es?” Kanaya pregunta, bajando su libro.

“Empieza a las ocho y es hasta, y cito: tarde. Ten, June ha hecho una cosa.” Dices y sacas la pequeña invitación de papel que June ha hecho. Las ha estado repartiendo y ha ido grapando algunas por los tablones de anuncios de la residencia.

“Ah…” Kanaya dice lentamente.

Se muerde el labio y te mira.

“Tengo que trabajar esta noche hasta las nueve por lo menos, si no acabo más tarde. Odiaría perderme la mayoría de la fiesta y llegar en el último momento.” Dice sentidamente y tu corazón se hunde.

“Hey, no, está bien. No tienes por qué venir, pero no sientas como si no pudieras sólo porque llegarías tarde. No creo que sea nada formal, la gente probablemente entre y salga como les plazca, así que si quieres venir, entonces hazlo. Si quieres.” Añades. Quizás sólo te esté rechazando con delicadeza.

“Me… me gustaría. Veré si puedo salir antes, pero siento decir que no puedo prometer nada. Normalmente no voy a estas cosas, así que me suelo ofrecer para trabajar los turnos menos deseados días como este para que la gente más social pueda salir. Pero ya veremos.” Kanaya te dice.

“Vale, te dejaré a ello entonces. ¿Espero verte allí?” Añades, aún sin estar seguro de que ella no se esté limitando a seguirte la corriente.

“Yo también lo espero.” Kanaya coincide.

Dejas la biblioteca sintiéndote algo intranquilo. Quizás era una premonición, porque cuando vuelves a tu piso resulta que las chicas te están esperando para tenderte una emboscada de maquillaje. Culpas a Johnny Depp por la idea de que los piratas tengan que ir con _eyeliner_ difuminado, porque ciertamente no te vas a librar de ello. Tampoco te estás escapando de sus intentos de hacer que tu pelo pase de ser un desastre en general a estar artísticamente alborotado, y tampoco crees que tengan mucho éxito. Al menos los cuatro compartís una pizza después, la cual te las apañas para comer mientras Rose repetidamente te aparta las manos de los ojos.

Observas como Jade se trenza parte del pelo y Rose le pone sombra de ojos de un verde iridiscente. Su disfraz técnicamente es muy simple, las alas son más como un chal con patrón de mariposa que se engancha a sus muñecas, pero gracias al maquillaje y el verde brillante de su ropa, todo parece mucho más fantástico de lo que sería en un primer lugar.

June aprovecha para meterse en el baño y cambiarse. Rose ya se ha puesto su conjunto y ahora sólo está poniéndose el maquillaje y los accesorios para terminar de dar a impresión de ser alguna criatura etérea del fondo marino. Hay bastante purpurina en juego entre Rose y Jade, y tú estás razonablemente seguro de que nunca va a irse de vuestra alfombra. Van a tener que quemar esa cosa para ser finalmente libres de ella, y quizás ni siquiera entonces. Dentro de cien años algún pobre perdedor va a seguir encontrándose purpurina en el suelo de esta habitación.

Te estás poniendo cacao en los labios cuando June sale del baño y con tu sorpresa acabas echándotelo en los dientes, lo cual se siente fantásticamente asqueroso. Ella no parece haberse arreglado mucho, excepto por haberse cambiado de camiseta y tener un solo guante de boxeo. June te dirige una de esas sonrisitas de mierda y se agacha a tu lado. Miras su conjunto con confusión y sólo miras a tu alrededor cuando Rose gruñe fuertemente y le da un golpe a June en el brazo.

“¿Qué? No lo pillo.” Dices.

“Mírale la camiseta, la línea en el brazo. Chiste en inglés es _punchline._ Literalmente va de _punch line_.” Rose dice, desesperada.

Tus ojos recorren la línea negra en la camiseta blanca de June, que se dirige directamente al guante de boxeo que tiene puesto. _Punch_ en inglés es puñetazo y _line_ , línea. Una… punch… line.

“Oh Dios mío cómo te odio.” Insistes, algo minado por las risas de Jade detrás de ti.

“¡No la animes!” Le dices a Jade, pero eso solo hace que se ría más.

“Venga, Karkat. Sabes que tengo gracia.” June sonríe, meneando las cejas en tu dirección.

“¡Más bien es tu CARA la que tiene gracia!” Le sueltas y miras a otro lado, ¡no estás dispuesto a hacer caso de sus payasadas más de lo que ya lo has hecho!

Cuando todos habéis terminado con vuestros disfraces y el horrible chiste que es el disfraz de June, bajáis hacia la gran habitación donde la fiesta tendrá lugar. Parece que la mayoría de la preparación fue hecha ayer por las chicas, pero siempre hay más cosas que hacer y no tienes ningún problema con ser el currito de tus amigas en este caso. Lleva estas bebidas allí, coloca ahí los vasos, pon estas patatas en este cuenco y tal. Actualmente estás intentando caminar sin derramar una fuente de ponche que Rose ha preparado. Está casi llena hasta el borde, y si esto fuera un vaso solo para ti le darías un sorbo para que fuera más fácil caminar, pero no vas a babear el ponche de TODOS, gracias. Sólo debes tener cuidado.

“Hey.” Una voz dice detrás de ti, soplándote fuerte en el cogote.

Es un puto milagro que no tires ni derrames nada, aunque sí que chillas de alarma de forma algo bochornosa. Dejas la fuente en la mesa y te giras para enfrentarte al capullo cuatro ojos que ha intentado sabotearte. La bronca que estabas preparándote para soltarle es retrasada cuando lo ves.

Sollux está ante ti vestido en un conjunto elegante y negro, el cual probablemente podría ser considerado atractivo, pero es el collar de perro el que te llama la atención. No es del tipo usado en un perro de verdad o del tipo más… ilícito usado en la gente, no, te refieres a un collarín del tipo que usan los curas. Olvidas su nombre, pero la llamativa tira blanca alrededor de su cuello por debajo de la camisa de lo que es definitivamente un disfraz de cura te deja sin palabras un segundo.

“Eso-” Dices con voz estrangulada y la sonrisa de Sollux se torna extremadamente amplia, “-¡eso DEFINITIVAMENTE tiene que ser algún tipo de blasfemia! ¡Eres un demonio, no puedes vestirte de cura!”

“Qué hiriente y especiófobo de tu parte.” Sollux dice, sus palabras rebosando diversión y la obvia sonrisa en su cara minando del todo cualquier ofensa que pueda estar fingiendo sentir.

“Oh, que te follen. ¿No te hará daño algo así? ¿Los símbolos divinos y todo eso? Oh, pero… supongo que esas cosas ya no funcionan, ¿eh?” Divagas, pensativo.

“Eso sería en todo caso antes del Acontecimiento, si este fuera el conjunto de un cura de verdad y si ese cura lo hubiera bendecido y fuera genuinamente una persona santa. En este caso, resulta que yo me he hecho esto con mi magia profana, así que estoy bien. Soy bueno en esto.” Sollux explica, encogiendo un hombro y pasando el otro brazo por tu lado para robar una patata.

“No sé si «bueno» sería una palabra que yo usaría para describirte. También te quería dar las gracias por tu irritante asistencia ayer. Tienes la habilidad única de ser muy útil de forma confiable, pero de una manera que hace querer que me arranque la piel a tiras cada vez que tengo que pedirte ayuda con algo.” Le dices.

“¡Gracias!” Sollux dice animadamente.

“¡Sollux!” Rose le llama, te giras para verla dirigiéndose hacia vosotros. Le echas un vistazo a Sollux a tiempo para ver como se le ilumina la cara cuando la ve, su sonrisa cálida y agradable de verdad.

“Hey, te queda muy bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte?” Sollux pregunta, haciéndole un gesto al conjunto de Rose.

“Claro.” Ella asiente.

Sollux gira la mano en el aire y atisbas los destellos azules y rojos alrededor de Rose. El vestido de Rose y los tentáculos de gasa que tenía caídos empiezan a flotar ligeramente, los jirones de tela moviéndose en el aire como si estuvieran siendo movidos por alguna corriente oceánica profunda. Si antes le quedaba bien, ahora parece genuinamente sobrenatural y terroríficamente guay. Rose da una vuelta sobre si misma por un momento, mirándose a sí misma con clara aprobación.

“Eso es exactamente lo que buscaba, tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso luego.” Rose sonríe.

“Por supuesto. Toma, Dave me ha dado esto. Ha insistido en que si no podía estar aquí entonces al menos iba a hacer de DJ de forma remota. Ha hecho una lista de reproducción normal de todos modos, por si se queda dormido con su medicina para el resfriado. Si no le monto este equipo sabes que acabará bajando aquí.” Sollux dice, desesperado.

“Me lo creo. Le es imposible limitarse a descansar cuando está enfermo, así que ya estoy impresionada con que hayas conseguido que se quede ahí arriba. Desde luego, monta lo que tengas que montar.” Rose asiente y hace un gesto al otro lado de la habitación.

“Gracias, Rose.” Sollux dice y, dirigiéndote una última mirada, se va a poner la música para Dave.

No tienes mucho tiempo para quedarte rezagado, siendo que Rose tira de ti para que la vuelvas a ayudar. Mientras correteas por ahí haciendo todas las tareas que tus amigos te dan, los primeros invitados empiezan a llegar, estás demasiado ocupado como para estar nervioso y tienes una excusa incorporada para no tener que ir a saludar incómodamente a nadie. Para cuando terminas, la fiesta ha empezado en condiciones y aunque reconoces a mucha de la gente de haberla visto por tu edificio, hay bastante gente que no reconoces. La fiesta empieza a animarse e igual que en el club, tus amigos te arrastran a bailar con ellos, sólo que es algo más difícil dejarte llevar y disfrutarlo porque la gente a tu alrededor son tus compañeros. Son otros estudiantes y no quieres ser conocido como el pirata, estúpido, anticuado y descoordinado de la primera fiesta del curso. Eso no es algo que quieras para nada. Sientes como si todo el mundo te estuviera mirando aunque estás seguro de que no es verdad.

Rose y June son las anfitrionas principales de la fiesta, así que están moviéndose por ahí, hablando con la gente y encauzando las cosas para que vayan bien. Esto sobre todo te deja con Jade, lo cual está bien porque ella es divertida y habladora por los dos. No quieres bailar pero la cháchara es en cierta forma mucho peor, así que no protestas cuando Jade tira de ti para que bailes con ella. Le das vueltas a June una vez cuando ella se pasa por vuestro grupo para bailar y es… agradable. Es ridículo y divertido y en realidad te lo estás pasando muy bien.

Sollux se te acerca demasiado una vez, arriesgándose a alejarse del equipo de música de Dave. Cuando se acerca, Rose lo agarra para que baile con ella, lo cual al final resulta en que June perree en broma con él. Esto dura cinco segundos justos antes de que los dos empiecen a desternillarse de la risa, la cual apenas puedes oír con la música. Jade te da vueltas con una risa que es un poco demasiado fascinante como para ser terrenal, estás seguro de que le está dando más rienda suelta a su lado de hada, pero no te importa. Después de un rato necesitas apartarte, conseguir una bebida y recuperar el aliento, a pesar de lo mucho que estás disfrutando la música, estaría bien encontrar algo de silencio.

La parte sensata de ti se pregunta si es sabio beber ponche común en una fiesta así, pero Rose lo ha hecho y no querrías herir sus sentimientos al no probar nada. También es que todos tus amigos están aquí salvo Dave y no eres humano así que probablemente estés bien, ¿verdad? Esperas que sí, porque ya te has tomado un trago del ponche de frutas del bosque de Rose. Te apoyas contra la pared y recuperas el aliento, sólo para ver a Sollux salir de la multitud mientras camina hacia ti. Esperando poder marcar el tono de la conversación, tú dices la primera palabra.

“¿Dave ha hecho todo esto?” Preguntas por encima de la música y señalas a los altavoces con un dedo de la mano que sostiene tu vaso.

“Sí, es muy bueno. Me las apañé para conseguir que no incluyera nada demasiado tonto, siendo que no está aquí para disfrutar el poder confundir un huevo a la gente.” Sollux te dice.

“Qué tonto es.” Te ríes pero puedes sentir la sonrisa en tu cara y su reflejo en la de Sollux.

“Así que, pirata.” Sollux afirma, mirándote de arriba a abajo.

“No tienes ni idea de cuántos disfraces hicieron que me probara, este al menos me gusta.” Dices a la defensiva.

“¿Cómo ese adorable traje de conejito? Oh, ya, apuesto que sí.” Sollux se ríe.

“Pues claro que viste eso. Ahora me voy a matar a Rose, ¿te importa darme una coartada?” Le preguntas sombríamente, fulminando a Rose con la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella, por supuesto, no parece darse cuenta, pero es cuestión de principios.

“Ni de coña, le diría a todo el mundo que tú lo hiciste y te colgaría algunos otros crímenes también.” Sollux te informa.

“Eres lo peor.” Suspiras y tomas un trago de tu bebida.

“Sip. ¿Quieres bailar?” Sollux pregunta después de un momento.

Lo consideras un momento, Sollux puede ser un capullo pero es uno de tus amigos y te gusta. Bueno, no te gusta. Pero no… ¿no te gusta? Algo. Pensar en eso es demasiado complicado así que aceptarás la oferta de Sollux en su lugar.

“Claro. Si estás intentando hacerte parecer mejor al estar a mi lado, siendo que soy comparativamente peor que todos los demás bailarines, entonces te felicito por tu astuto plan.” Le cuentas y te terminas tu copa, tiras el vaso a la basura y te apartas de la pared.

“Ya, definitivamente es eso.” Sollux dice después de una pausa.

Te imaginas que él no va a ir por su cuenta, así que tú os guías, dirigiéndoos a donde Jade y June están bailando juntas. Sollux te sigue y te pasas unas cuantas canciones, con una temática apropiadamente siniestra, bailando tanto con Sollux en su conjunto blasfemo como con Jade y June. June una vez aprovecha la oportunidad para bajarte dramáticamente casi hasta el suelo en un paso de baile, y sólo te las apañas para resistir chillar con alarma al morderte el labio inferior. Crees que Sollux va a desmayarse de reírse tanto y Jade no va mucho mejor encaminada.

Mientras te estás lamiendo el labio para comprobar que no te está sangrando atisbas una cara conocida. ¡Kanaya está en la puerta!

“¡Un segundo!” Le dices a June y corres por la multitud de gente bailando. Probablemente no sea el camino más eficiente, ya que para cuando sales por el otro lado ves que Rose ya está hablando con Kanaya en la entrada.

“-invitada.” Kanaya dice, frunciendo el ceño delicadamente.

“Lo que decía no era si estabas invitada o no, creo que deberías irte.” Rose dice fríamente, mirando a Kanaya desde detrás de su bebida.

“Rose, ¿qué-” Empiezas, apresurándote hacia ellas.

“Karkat. Sólo le estaba diciendo a esta chica que debería marcharse, es de bastante mal gusto venir vestida de vampira. Es decir, ¿en serio?” Rose chasquea la lengua mientras hace un gesto hacia Kanaya.

“Oh.” Dices en shock.

“Y, en serio, sólo porque eres atractiva no hace que esté bien que vengas disfrazada de vampira sexy. Tampoco es que hubiera pocos posters y sensibilización de las masas al respecto, dejaban bien claro que vestirte de algo que no eres, especialmente una versión sexualizada, se pasa absolutamente de los límites de lo aceptable.” Rose añade con aspereza, fulminando a Kanaya con la mirada.

“Cielos.” Kanaya dice, arqueando las cejas de la sorpresa.

“¡Rose! Rose, esta es mi amiga. ¿Kanaya? ¿De la biblioteca? ¿La… la amiga vampira?” Dices ahogadamente, mirando entre ella y Kanaya con la vergüenza ajena inundándote.

Los ojos de Rose se abren como platos y prácticamente puedes ver como repasa sus palabras en su mente. Casi puedes oír las palabras «vampira sexy» pasar por su mente y tú como que quieres morirte también sólo de estar cerca de tanta mortificación.

“Ya… veo. Bueno, ¿Kanaya, era?” Rose dice rígidamente, mirando de nuevo a tu amiga.

“Sí, eso era. Lo sigue siendo, de hecho.” Kanaya dice tranquilamente pero puedes ver el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios pintados de negro.

“Bueno, me disculpo por la impresión que debo haberte dado, por supuesto que eres bienvenida en nuestra fiesta. Si me disculpáis creo que necesito meterme en el océano y ahogarme ahora.” Rose dice.

“No creo que necesites ir tan lejos. He venido directa del trabajo, pero no era consciente de que se podía clasificar mi atuendo normal como «vampira sexy», eso son nuevas noticias para mí.” Kanaya dice mientras su sonrisa empieza a hacerse cada vez más amplia, mostrando algo más uno de sus colmillos. No crees estarte imaginando la manera en que la piel de Rose se está ruborizando y no estás convencido de que sea todo vergüenza.

“¿Llevas eso al trabajo? Pero si estás tan elegante y estilosa y, bueno, a falta de un término mejor, muy «vampira sexy».” Rose dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el conjunto de Kanaya.

“Oh, bueno, es cierto que me interesa mucho la moda. Yo también debo decir que tu vestido es absolutamente espectacular.” Kanaya le hace un cumplido.

“Ella de hecho-” Tú empiezas pero Rose llega antes.

“Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. De verdad debo disculparme por cómo me he presentado antes, estoy mortificada.” Rose admite, presionándose con una mano las mejillas sonrojadas.

Te está dando la clara sensación de que no eres necesitado en esta conversación.

“No, no hace falta. Tengo que decir que la idea de que alguien plante cara por los de mi especie sin que se haga enfáticamente en frente de mi es bastante entrañable. Aunque algo innecesario, no necesito que nadie me defienda.” Kanaya le asegura.

“¿De verdad?” Rose dice, algo falta de aliento.

Ya, esto se está poniendo muy lésbico y también muy incómodo para ti estar cerca como un sujeta velas silencioso en esta conversación.

“Acabo de acordarme de que me he dejado una cosa por ahí, vuelvo enseguida.” Dices, sin que nadie te preste ninguna atención.

Te escabulles, todavía algo ruborizado por la vergüenza ajena. Algo sobre ver a alguien echarle la bronca a otra persona sobre comportamientos apropiados a pesar de que la otra persona sea descaradamente consciente simplemente… te pone los pelos de punta. Por supuesto, ha sido extremadamente embarazoso para Rose y ella ya no tiene ninguna superioridad con la que hablarle a Dave. Su demasiado sutil «te gusta Justin Timberlake» fue absurdo, pero no radioactivamente mortificante, como ha sido eso.

Dios, ahora te sientes raro. ¿Por qué te sientes tan raro?

Miras hacia Kanaya y Rose, quienes ahora están claramente flirteando, ni siquiera puedes oír de lo que están hablando desde aquí, pero conoces el lenguaje corporal. Estás feliz por ellas, es adorable. Aun así, el recordar como Rose se ha presentado a Kanaya tan condescendiente y dándole un sermón te hace sentir-

“¿A dónde has ido?” Sollux pregunta, repentinamente a tu lado.

“¡Debería ponerte un puto _cascabel_ al cuello, jodido susto personificado!” Le siseas.

“De repente estás cabreado. ¿Has recordado lo malo que eres en todo lo que haces?” Sollux te bufa, sus ojos brillando de la diversión.

“Vete a la mierda, no estoy de humor.” Gruñes y te frotas los ojos con los puños. Estás casi seguro de que te estás jodiendo el eyeliner, y una mirada rápida a tus manos te confirma que estás haciendo exactamente eso. En tu cabeza el tono de reprimenda de Rose sigue dando vueltas y te hace encogerte.

“Guau, ¿qué ha pasado?” Sollux pregunta.

No le respondes, así que Sollux mira a vuestro alrededor, ves que se fija en Rose y Kanaya. Es bueno porque así ves la manera en que pega un bote de alarma.

“¡¿Qué cojones?!” Sollux exclama.

“Esa es mi compañera de trabajo, Kanaya, Rose está tirándole los tejos de manera algo inepta.” Explicas.

“Kanaya. Joder. Guau.” Sollux susurra.

“¿Qué, la conoces o algo?” Preguntas, tu curiosidad apartando la extraña irritación que te recorría.

“No, no personalmente. Pero un amigo mío definitivamente lo hace. Por supuesto que es amiga tuya, no debería sorprenderme.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza. Él aparta la mirada de ella y te la devuelve a ti.

“¿Y supongo que no me dirás quién la conoce, por qué que yo le caiga bien no es sorprendente, o cómo la has reconocido, o nada?” Adivinas.

“No.” Dice, por supuesto.

Aprietas los dientes con irritación y Sollux te mira de arriba a abajo.

“¿Qué ha pasado? En serio.” Él vuelve a preguntar.

“No lo sé. Rose estaba sermoneando a Kanaya acerca de venir vestida de vampira sexy a pesar de ser una vampira de verdad, Rose no se dio cuenta.” Le cuentas, y Sollux suelta una carcajada, claramente no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

“Lo sé, es graciosísimo pero- algo sobre la manera en que la estaba sermoneando me hace sentir-” Paras porque no puedes explicarlo, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Sólo estás mirándote las manos vacías como si estas pudieran tener la respuesta, pero como ya te habías dado cuenta, están vacías. Sin respuestas, sin nada.

La comprensión inunda el rostro de Sollux. Él se estira, te coge la mano con la suya e inclina la cabeza. Ahora tienes la mano de Sollux en la tuya, eso es algo.

“Sígueme.” Él dice y tira de ti. Te lleva a una puerta a un lado de la sala que os saca fuera del edificio. Hay un par de personas cerca terminándose sus cigarros, incluyendo un tío medio hada que definitivamente no está fumando tabaco, pero no es que te importe particularmente.

“¿Recuerdas cómo no conocía a la persona que recordaste? Sí que sabía algunas cosas sobre él, solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. O tú solías quejarte sobre la manera en que le hablaba a la gente, supongo que esto te lo ha recordado. Te ha hecho sentir de la misma manera aunque el recuerdo con el que… se conecta o lo que sea no está ahí ahora mismo.” Sollux dice, explicándolo en condiciones por una vez. Te empuja suavemente para que te apoyes contra la pared y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, quedándose de pie delante de ti, observándote.

“¿Es por eso por lo que siento como que no tiene sentido?” Dices.

“Para mí tiene sentido.” Sollux asiente.

“He tenido dos recuerdos sobre este tío, o un recuerdo y un sentimiento, y todos han sido una mierda. Que le follen a este tío. Bórralo de mi cabeza otra vez, por favor.” Te quejas.

“Eso está fuera de mis capacidades, lo siento. Pero puedo ayudarte a matar neuronas de la manera anticuada, probablemente haya alcohol ahí dentro o simplemente podría golpearte mucho en la cabeza.” Sollux ofrece con una sonrisa malvada.

“Te mantendré al día acerca de mi decisión sobre eso.” Mascullas y descansas la cabeza contra los ladrillos, cerrando los ojos.

Oyes como el grupo que estaba fumando vuelve dentro y cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, Sollux tiene la cabeza girada en su dirección, mirando a la puerta.

“Estabas en mi sueño anoche.” Dices de repente.

“Latula puede hacer eso, es cierto que se ofreció a enseñarme cómo meterme en los sueños de la gente.” Sollux dice pensativo, mirándote otra vez.

“Espera, ¿entonces ese eras tú de verdad en mi sueño? ¿No sólo lo que sea que mi cerebro hace cuando me duermo?” Preguntas alarmado, ¡quizás si también vio tu sueño él pueda darte más información acerca de lo que puede significar!

“No estaba haciendo nada deliberadamente, así que tendrás que contármelo para que sepa si es de lo que me habló ella o no.” Sollux dice, parece como si estuviera intentando contener una sonrisa, aunque no sabes por qué.

“Vale,” asientes, “estaba fuera de un palacio y tú estabas arrodillado y-”

A Sollux se le escapa una risa fuerte y su mano vuela para cubrirse la boca.

“…¿Qué?” Preguntas sospechosamente.

“No, no, cuéntame más acerca de ti soñando conmigo de rodillas. Esto sí que suena como obra de Latula.” Sollux se ríe.

Espera. Latula es una súcubo. Sollux está implicando-

“¡Eres un GILIPOLLAS!” Le sueltas y le empujas en el hombro, tu insulto haciendo eco por los edificios colindantes.

“Pensaba que ibas a serme de ayuda por una vez, esa debería haber sido la primera pista, ¿no es así?” Siseas, Sollux parece estar enteramente sin remordimientos.

“Pero eso no es una negación, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre QUÉ estabas soñando, KK?” Sollux se carcajea.

“Siento no haber pillado tu muy divertida broma inmediatamente, so capullo. Algunos de nosotros no pensamos con nuestras pollas todo el tiempo, al contrario de ti, quien aparentemente lo hace.” Bufas.

La risa de Sollux se calma un poco y su expresión se vuelve algo más perverso.

“Ya vas asumiendo cosas, ¿no es así?” Él te sonríe.

“¿Qué, que pienses del todo? Ya, supongo que sí.” Le contestas.

“O es que no estabas prestando atención cuando os lo dije todo acerca de la anatomía de los demonios y sobre cómo no es siempre lo que esperarías de un humano que tiene esta forma.” Sollux añade, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo. Su cuerpo masculino, supones.

Tú… lo has acusado de pensar con la polla y él está implicando que…

Es por pura fuerza de voluntad que consigues NO mirarle el- Dios te ayude, la parte de debajo de su disfraz de cura. Sólo te las apañas para reunir el autocontrol necesario porque sabes que significará que él gana y se burlará de ti por ello.

“A veces no sé por qué hablo contigo.” Mascullas.

“Sí que lo sabes.” Sollux sonríe.

“No, no lo sé. Y no me vengas con esa expresión en la cara, hace que quiera pegarte un puñetazo en ella y nunca le he pegado a nadie. No que yo recuerde al menos.” Añades eso último con incertidumbre. Quién sabe lo que has hecho antes.

En todo caso tus palabras sólo hacen que la expresión de Sollux empeore.

“Sólo estás amargado porque no puedes mantenerme el ritmo.” Sollux dice.

“Ya, tú eres mucho mejor en ser un inútil e irritante hijo de puta de lo que soy yo. Ciertamente me mantiene despierto por las noches.” Dices sarcásticamente.

“ _¿Lo hace?_ ” Sollux pregunta, su doble sentido muy MUY claro.

“Voy a ignorar eso.” Le dices. No le vas a decir que no te alzarás ante ese cebo, porque eso es sólo dejárselo aún más fácil para que continúe con esta mierda, ¿verdad?

“De todos modos, no sé por qué estás actuando en plan inocente sobre esto. Tú fuiste el que hizo esto, y le añadió otro.” Sollux dice y levanta el brazo, remangándose mientras lo hace. Vuestro trato brilla en su piel por un momento.

“Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía que seas malo en la cosa que literalmente se supone que te han entrenado para hacer.” Le cuentas, incapaz de mantener toda la autosuficiencia fuera de tu voz. ¿Qué se supone que hagas? Sólo eres humano o- bueno, algo.

“Y tú te preguntas por qué ocurre esto.” Sollux masculla.

“Tú lo empezaste.” Señalas, algo petulante pero es verdad.

“No lo hice. Tú te me metiste bajo la piel primero, lo que fuera que hiciera yo antes es irrelevante.” Sollux dice a la defensiva.

“¡Oh, qué excusa más conveniente! Muy creíble. Y apuesto a que si te preguntara qué hice tú me dirías que no me lo puedes contar, lo cual puede o no ser verdad, pero no me extrañaría por tu parte si me mantuvieras al margen y me lo hicieras saber SÓLO porque me irritaría. Así eres.” Le acusas.

“Sólo contigo.” Sollux dice.

Se te están erizando los pelos del cogote, no te sorprendería si le dieras un calambre a Sollux al tocarlo, así de cargado sientes el aire ahora mismo.

“Sabes, ni siquiera puedo-” Niegas con la cabeza y lo intentas otra vez, sería más fácil si no estuvieras mirando a Sollux, pero de alguna manera no pareces poder dejar de hacerlo.

“Si sólo fueras un cretino que fuera peligroso de verdad para mí podría deshacerme de ti por completo, pero obviamente no eres un psicópata y me has salvado la vida anteriormente. Pero es como si caminaras por la línea que divide ser una persona agradable y ser un completo gilipollas, por eso no puedo limitarme a dejarte y marcharme. ¡Es como si lo tuvieras estudiado!” Le acusas.

“Como si fuera diferente en tu caso. Eres super agradable y simpático con todo el mundo pero las cosas que eres capaz de decirme a mí son completamente diferentes. Me importa un bledo lo bueno que seas pero tú ciertamente eres igual de despiadado que lo que dices que soy yo. Además, sé que te gustó dejarme en el tejado después de haber conseguido una pregunta EXTRA tanto como yo disfruté despertarte la otra madrugada y hacerte gritar como una niña.” Sollux te reta, acercándose.

“Si hubiera algo de justicia en el mundo, te habría reventado los tímpanos.” Le siseas.

Sollux sonríe, demasiado afilado y autocomplacido. Acabas de demostrar su argumento, ¿verdad? Le acabas de decir que desearías haberle hecho daño pero no lo dices en serio, además sabes que se mejoraría enseguida. Pero de ninguna manera vas a retractarte, entonces él ganaría.

“Te crees que eres listísimo, ¿verdad?” Dices, acercándote a él. Tú también te puedes meter en su espacio, no va a ser siempre él el que te lo hace.

“Más listo que tú.” Sollux presume.

Hasta aquí has llegado, te vas. Sueltas un gran suspiro y lo empujas a un lado, vas a volver a la fiesta.

“Así que lo admites.” Sollux te provoca, haciendo que te pares en seco. Te giras para mirarlo y lo fulminas con la mirada, pero por supuesto eso no hace que él retroceda.

“Oh, siento mucho estar todavía aprendiendo cuando estoy en una de las mejores universidades del mundo a pesar de solo tener cinco años de recuerdos. Aprendí que tenía magia este mismo año, así que lo siento si voy demasiado lento para ti.” Le bufas, acercándote otra vez.

Sollux te toca el pecho con la mano como si estuviera conmovido de verdad.

“Significa tanto para mí que te disculpes, KK.” Sollux dice con falsa sinceridad, una que se desmorona cuando tú das un empujón con una mano y choca contra la pared.

“Escúchame, caraculo, has sido capaz de hacer magia toda tu vida y te acuerdas de todo. Sin embargo yo tuve que hacer el trabajo para nuestra puta presentación en GRUPO y la expuse mientras tú no hacías una mierda, ¡así que en realidad tus habilidades son sólo fanfarronería sin pruebas a estas alturas!” Le sueltas.

“¡Yo era una serpiente!” Sollux dice defensivamente.

“Al menos lo admites.” Sonríes y te deleitas con la manera en que él se da cuenta de que le acabas de insultar en vez de hablar de que antes fuera literalmente una serpiente.

“EN REALIDAD no me has vencido en nada académico todavía. Todos hemos aprobado los mismos exámenes, como mucho lo que eres es un fantasma.” Añades.

Sollux se eriza y lo sientes como una victoria. Ciertamente le estás sacando de quicio para variar y es increíblemente satisfactorio saber que puedes devolvérsela. Él te fulmina con la mirada, tiene todos los ojos abiertos pero su par más pequeño son sólo rendijas furibundas de rabia iluminada.

“Y tú dices que yo soy quien empieza con la mierda.” Sollux dice en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ti a pesar de que tienes la mano en su pecho, manteniéndolo contra la pared. Pero él es un demonio, si no quisiera estar ahí probablemente no lo estaría. ¿Así que por qué lo está? ¿Es algún alarde de que no está nada intimidado por ti o algo?

“Lo haces, y aquí estoy yo. Poniéndole fin.” Le contestas porque tienes que decirle algo, si no lo haces, él gana y no puedes permitir eso.

“Yo no veo nada terminándose, yo sólo estoy aquí y tú eres el que me está hablando.” Sollux dice como si fuera inocente.

“Y una mierda, tú- esto es culpa tuya. ¡Eres irritante a un nivel molecular!” Le acusas. Ahora estás más cerca, de alguna manera. Tienes el puño agarrando su disfraz blasfemo, con él atrapado contra la pared. Es más alto que tú, pero tú eres más ancho. Él no parece intimidado en lo más mínimo, como mucho parece petulante.

“No me mires así, como si hubieras ganado algo.” Le exiges, pinchándole en el pecho con tu otra mano.

Sollux acerca su cabeza hacia ti tanto como puede contigo empujándole contra la pared de este modo, sonriendo como un gato apuntito de tirar algo caro de una estantería. O quizás como un gato que acaba de cazar a un ratón y va a matarlo.

“No tienes por qué estar aquí. Si no quisieras estarlo, ya te habrías vuelto dentro.” Él dice en voz baja, como si te estuviera contando un secreto.

Se te entrecorta el aliento mientras intentas pensar en una respuesta. Él ha empezado esto, y te ha mantenido aquí al- ¡al ser así! ¡Todo es por ÉL! Pero incluso mientras piensas todo eso, ya puedes predecir que la respuesta de Sollux será que él no está haciendo nada, en todo caso eres tú el que le está manteniendo aquí. Ni siquiera ha dicho nada y ya te hierve la sangre.

Lo que es peor es que mientras tu mente repasa todas estas situaciones y respuestas, la sonrisa de Sollux se está haciendo más y más satisfecha. No puedes más.

Te lanzas hacia delante, tampoco es que haya mucha distancia de todos modos, y chocas tu boca con la suya. Lo muerdes tanto como lo besas y por el ruidito que Sollux hace dirías que no tiene ninguna objeción. Él te agarra de varias de las hebillas inútiles de tu disfraz y te acerca más a él. Inclina la cabeza un poco y te responde al beso, lo suficiente como para que la electricidad te recorre la espalda con la sensación de su lengua bífida.

Tu sistema nervioso está ardiendo con el hecho de que por fin le has cerrado el pico, que finalmente has ganado algo. Con la manera en que su cola se enrolla alrededor de tu pierna definitivamente lo sientes como si él estuviera cediendo. Sollux es peligroso y maravilloso, sus colmillos afilados te arañan el labio pero nunca rompen la piel, sus garras te estremecen pero no te lastiman. Podría hacerte daño pero no lo hace, así que lo besas con más urgencia por ello.

No crees que nunca te hayan besado así, es tan intenso, tan… tan algo para lo que te faltan palabras. Es completamente diferente a-

A…

Dave.

Besaste a Dave primero, querías salir con él y aquí estás, besando a su mejor amigo.

“¡Oh, joder!” Jadeas, apartándote de un Sollux con apariencia algo atontada.

“Suena bien.” Sollux dice sin aliento.

Te toma un segundo darte cuenta de que ha interpretado eso de una manera muy diferente a la que te referías. Tampoco es de extrañar, con cómo estás ahora. Ruborizado de la vergüenza, te apartas de él, dando varios pasos inestables hacia atrás. Las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas de Sollux están prácticamente doradas del sonrojo, pero su expresión está cambiando a algo parecido a la confusión.

“¿Qué?” Él pregunta.

“¿Qué coño me pasa?” Susurras, con una mano sobre la boca. Tú has hecho esto, TÚ lo has besado a ÉL, ni siquiera puedes decir que sea lo contrario.

“¿Quieres una lista?” Sollux sonríe perezosamente, sus colas se están moviendo hipnóticamente por el aire mientras te observa.

“No, no, creo que la puedo hacer solo. Ni siquiera debería haber hecho esto, no debería haberte besado. Todo esto ha sido un grave error.” Le dices, apurado.

La diversión se desvanece de la cara de Sollux y sus colas caen directas al suelo.

“¿Qué? Eso no es gracioso.” Dice rígidamente.

“Sé que no lo es. Lo siento tantísimo, Sollux, no debería haber hecho esto. Yo- yo ya he besado a Dave, estamos- hay algo ahí. Se suponía que le iba a preguntar si quería- pero se puso malo y… yo no debería estar haciendo esto. No debería haberte besado, lo siento.” Te disculpas.

“¡¿Lo sientes?!” Sollux te suelta.

“¡Sí, lo siento! No pretendía hacer esto.” Te disculpas.

Sollux se aparta de ti como si le hubieras abofeteado cuando dices eso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué has HECHO? Te cubres la cara con las manos.

“¿Qué he hecho, qué he hecho? ¿Qué coño me pasa? Oh Dioooooos.” Gruñes. Levantas la cabeza de golpe cuando escuchas un ruidito lastimado y ves a Sollux mirándote con dolor en su cara.

“Joder, lo he dicho otra vez, lo siento.” Dices rápidamente.

“Que les jodan a tus «lo sientos», no me digas que no pretendías nada de eso. Yo te estaba besando, tú lo querías hacer. ¡Me odias!” Sollux argumenta.

“¡No te odio!” Protestas.

“Lo… lo haces.” Sollux insiste, todavía mirándote.

“No, no lo hago. Me gustas. Eres buena gente y te importan tus amigos, te importan Dave y la madre de Rose y me salvaste la vida. Eres una buena persona y sólo porque me irritas a veces no significa que te odie. No debería haberte besado, mucho menos por la rabia, no sé qué me pasa. Pero de verdad que no te odio, esto es culpa mía, no tuya.” Le aseguras.

“No, sólo estás diciendo eso. ¡Me odias!” Sollux dice, intentando agarrarte y fallando cuando te apartas de un salto.

“¡No me estoy limitando a decirlo! ¡Sollux, nunca podría odiarte!” Le dices.

La desesperación inunda su cara y Sollux empieza a enumerar todas estas cosas que sabe que tú «de verdad» piensas y sientes, cosas que de verdad quieres. Que quieres hacerle daño, que él es tu opuesto y sin importar cuánto intentes mantenerte alejado sigues volviendo a él. Él dice que quieres ganarle en todo lo que hace, ser mejor, probarte a ti mismo. Tú lo niegas todo, y es fácil decir que no quieres hacerle daño, pero es difícil apartar el recuerdo de todas las veces que le has dado un manotazo en el brazo o intentado darle una patada por debajo de la mesa. Has querido contraatacar, devolvérsela, ganarle a su propio juego. Pero no quieres eso.

Quieres, pero no.

Él es el mejor amigo de Dave, su amigo más antiguo. Él es una buena persona a la que le importa la gente en su vida, te ha salvado la vida y cuidado de ti a pesar de que ambos seáis personas completamente diferentes. Te gusta, crees que es genial. No puedes escuchar a las partes horribles de ti mismo que quieren hacer esas otras cosas atroces, claramente eso lleva a mierdas como esta. Te lleva a besarle con rabia contra la pared de tu edificio cuando el tío con el que quieres salir está enfermo en su apartamento. En el apartamento de LOS DOS.

“Lo siento, no te odio, no debería haber hecho esto. Todo ha sido un grave error, lo siento.” Te disculpas con él, tienes que ser mejor a partir de ahora.

Sollux se te queda mirando, sin aliento de haberte gritado todas esas cosas que no deberías querer hacer. Tu disculpa parece inundarle, y le deja observándote, con todos los ojos abiertos y temblando ligeramente. Entonces, sin decir palabra se va dejando atrás una nube de humo azul y roja y un olor a manzana sintética.

Mierda.

Tienes que encontrar a Dave y contarle lo que has hecho. Necesitas responsabilizarte de tus errores.

Es fácil rodear tu edificio por fuera para evitar la fiesta, subir las escaleras a la planta de Dave, con tu corazón ya en la boca del estómago. Extiendes la mano hacia la puerta y te congelas. Lo que pasa es, tu apartamento está aislado del sonido, pero no lo están todos los del edificio. El piso de Dave y Sollux no lo está.

Escuchas el llanto apagado incluso a través de la puerta y tu mano se para, pero necesitas hacer esto. Reuniendo el valor, llamas a la puerta. Es Dave quien la abre. Su pelo está alborotado en ángulos raros, le faltan las gafas de sol y sus ojos y nariz están algo rojos, también está en pijama.

“Tú.” Dave dice.

“Dave, yo-” Empiezas. Escuchas un jadeo del interior de la habitación y el sonido de un demonio teletransportándose.

“Sollux, espera, yo… bueno, mierda.” Dave no es lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Sollux se vaya, y el resultado es que él se queda en la entrada mirando a su apartamento ahora vacío contigo en el pasillo. Él suspira y entonces se tose en la manga por un momento.

“Bueno, entra. No voy a hacer esta mierda en el pasillo si puedo evitarlo.” Dave dice con voz ronca.

Te metes dentro y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, asegurándote de que está bien cerrada antes de girarte para enfrentarte a Dave. A él no parece alegrarle nada verte.

“Dave, lo siento muchísimo, la… la he cagado. Venía aquí para contártelo y disculparme, quería decírtelo yo.” Le cuentas.

“¿Decirme qué? ¿Cómo has besado a mi mejor amigo o cómo le has arrancado el corazón? ¿Cuál de las dos?” Dave te pregunta con aspereza. Te encoges, pero te lo merecías.

“Joder.” Mascullas y miras al suelo.

“¿Cómo la he cagado tanto? Yo no quería- ya no sé qué me está pasando.” Dices suavemente.

Dave suspira y cuando lo miras ves que su expresión sólo es triste. Él extiende la mano y te agarra de la manga y tira de ti hacia el sofá.

“¿Qué tal si empiezas a hablar?” Él propone.

“¿Por dónde empiezo?” Preguntas mientras os sentáis.

“¿El principio?” Dave dice, ladeando la cabeza y girándose en el sofá para poder apoyar la cabeza en si brazo mientras lo extiende por el respaldo del sofá. Está cansado y enfermo, igual que debe estar sintiéndose cansado y enfermo de TI.

“Me gustabas, nos besamos. Puedo empezar por ahí.” Dices.

“¿Gustaba?” Dave pregunta, levantando la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos.

“Gustas. Me sigues gustando, es sólo que me refería a ese momento específico.” Enmiendas rápidamente y Dave se relaja un poco.

“Sigue.” Dave te da un toquecito con el pie.

Vale, lo harás. Pero dejas de mirarle porque es demasiado, en su lugar te miras las manos en el regazo.

“Me gustabas y se convirtió en un flechazo y luego en algo más. No creía que yo te fuera a gustar para nada, lo cual probablemente se sumó a los motivos por los que no descifré tu código de Justin Timberlake.” Dices.

“Nunca vais a dejar que me olvide de eso, ¿verdad?” Dave suspira.

“No. Pero… vi que lo que yo creía que teníamos, y pensaba que ya tenía suficiente suerte al ser capaz de ser amigo tuyo, pero entonces nos besamos y lo fue todo, ¿sabes? Pero Rose apareció y entonces nuestros amigos estaban ahí y no tuve tiempo para preguntarte si querías salir conmigo, porque no quería nada casual. No quería preguntarte por mensaje porque eso no es nada romántico. Entonces te pusiste malo y no parecía el momento adecuado y…” Suspiras, frustrado contigo mismo.

“Te piensas muchísimo las cosas, ¿eh?” Dave dice.

“Claramente esta situación es la prueba de que no me pienso las cosas lo suficiente, soy un puto imbécil, Dave.” Le informas.

Dave te mira con la mejilla espachurrada entre su mano y brazo, y sus ojos rojos están centrados en ti.

“Yo sólo asumía que ya estábamos saliendo.” Dave dice después de un momento.

“Oh.” Dejas escapar.

“Oh, eso es… mucho peor. Así que te he engañado entonces, ni siquiera es una putada moralmente gris, sino- oh genial voy a ir al infierno.” Gimes y hundes la cara en las manos. ¡¿Estabas SALIENDO con Dave?!

“Mmm, está congelado y es bastante horrible, así que mejor no. Tiene malas reseñas en _yelp_ , nada recomendado. Será mejor que no vayas.” Dave sugiere, aunque es algo tarde para eso.

“¡Ni siquiera sé por qué he besado a Sollux, me sigues gustando y no siento por él lo mismo que siento por ti!” Insistes.

“Ya, no jodas.” Dave gruñe.

Lo miras alarmado pero Dave sólo está echándose hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá y peinándose con los dedos su pelo sudoroso de persona enferma para apartárselo de los ojos.

“Era bastante obvio que entre vosotros había algo, siempre estabais metidos en la cara del otro. Me imaginaba que sería algo de demonios y de… lo que sea que eres. Pero no es lo que yo tengo y que tú tengas eso con él y que yo esté en- uh, es decir, que yo te guste y tu me gustes son diferentes, y eso no me importa.” Dave dice rápidamente.

“No me gusta él como me gustas tú.” Le aseguras.

“Pero SÍ que tienes sentimientos por él.” Dave señala.

“¡No!” Niegas con vehemencia. ¡No tienes ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Sollux! No sabes por qué lo has besado y quieres no volver a pensar en ello en tu vida.

“Inténtalo otra vez, porque si has emocionado a mi mejor amigo por algo entre vosotros, lo besaste sin motivo y ENTONCES le dijiste que no sentías nada por él entonces puedes largarte de aquí. Preferiblemente por la ventana.” Dave dice fríamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana al otro lado del cuarto.

Estáis en un sexto piso.

Te miras a los pies y Dave te espera.

“No le odio. Es frustrante e irritante, juraría que hace todo lo que hace para volverme loco pero tampoco es que no lo respete. Es bueno contigo y nuestros amigos, y trata tan bien a tu madre, claramente es listo y una buena persona.” Le cuentas. O, bueno, se lo cuentas al suelo ya que ahí es a dónde estás mirando.

“Ya, lo es.” Dave coincide suavemente.

“Pero es como si fuera alérgico a él, simplemente me pica y no puedo no rascarme a pesar de que obviamente sea algo malo que hacer. ¡Confío en él y me gusta, y también quiero pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y eso es algo HORRIBLE que pensar y él simplemente me ha cabreado tanto que lo he besado y de alguna manera tenía todo el sentido del mundo hasta que me acordé de que tenía sentimientos por TI y no ÉL y claramente soy la peor persona de la historia y no sé qué me pasa!” Dices, algo histérico.

Dave suspira y se desliza un poco por el sofá, sus pies casi están tocándote la pierna.

“Todo esto es un puto caos.” Dave afirma.

“Sí, lo es.” Asientes.

El silencio os inunda durante un rato. La culpa y la vergüenza están recorriendo ardientemente tus intestinos, Dave está siendo tan bueno y no entiendes por qué. ¡Eres lo peor, la has cagado enormemente pero él te está hablando!

“No tengo sentimientos por él, no como lo que siento por ti.” Le juras y Dave niega con la cabeza.

“Suena a que tienes un huevo de sentimientos por él.” Dave te contesta.

Abres la boca para protestar pero no es que esté equivocado.

“Mira, tío, no es que no esté cabreado. No pensabas que estábamos saliendo, pero sí que te gustaba yo y vas y besas a alguien más cuando pensabas que íbamos a ser algo exclusivo, eso es una putada bastante grande sin importar cómo lo mires.” Dave señala.

“Lo sé, lo siento.” Te disculpas.

“Pero, vale, cometiste un error tonto y a tu favor hay que decir que viniste derechito aquí a confesar en lugar de escondérmelo, y es algo difícil terminar de enfadarme contigo cuando estás vestido de pirata sexy.” Dave añade.

…¿Pirata sexy?

“Encima de todo eso, yo sabía que Sollux sentía algo por ti y que es algo de demonios pero como no era lo mismo que lo mío no se me ocurrió que valdría la pena mencionártelo porque no son mis sentimientos así que no soy quién para hacerlo. Él me lo contó pero yo no te lo puedo decir. Obviamente tienes muchos sentimientos que no entiendes en lo que a él respecta, no puedo culparte porque estés confundido, y tampoco es que las cosas no hayan sido una puta locura últimamente, así que eso también es razonable.” Dave continúa, aparentemente limitándose a dejar estar el comentario del pirata sexy.

“Pero lo que le has dicho le ha hecho mucho daño. Mucho, MUCHO daño. Nunca lo he visto tan afectado por nada, le has arrancado el corazón al tío y ni siquiera llegó a contarme todo lo que le dijiste antes de que aparecieras, pero me dijo lo suficiente como para entendiera que, al intentar dar marcha atrás, te las has apañado para decir todas las cosas equivocadas. De verdad que le has hecho muchísimo daño.” Dave dice seriamente. Se te hunde el corazón, no era tu intención hacerle daño.

“No era mi intención hacer eso, lo siento de verdad.” Te disculpas, girándote en el sofá para poder mirarle en condiciones. Necesita saber que lo dices muy en serio.

“No te disculpes conmigo, tío, díselo a él. Aunque te deseo suerte con eso, dudo mucho que él quiera tener nada que ver contigo ahora.” Dave dice.

¿Él no quiere tener nada que ver contigo? ¿Nunca? El pánico empieza a inundarte y Dave niega con la cabeza.

“No tienes sentimientos por él, y una mierda. Mira, Sollux no es alguien que se siga lastimando a si mismo sin motivo, y tú le has hecho mucho daño. Entiendo que todo esto es alguna cagada de malentendido que venía con buenas intenciones, lo entiendo. Pero no creo que te vaya a perdonar así de fácil y es mi mejor amigo.” Dave dice.

“Es tu moirail.” Dices. Dave parece sorprendido por un momento, pero asiente.

“Tengo que ponerme de su parte en esto, no puedo salir contigo a menos que él esté bien con ello, y ahora mismo está considerablemente nada bien contigo.” Dave dice.

“No me esperaba que salieras conmigo después de esto. Me sorprende que me estés hablando siquiera.” Admites incómodamente.

“No, tío. No vamos a hacer esa mierda de niños pequeños en la que yo no te hablo porque has herido sus sentimientos, no me van esos dramas. Te voy a seguir hablando en clase y esas mierdas, sin mencionar que seguimos estando todos en el mismo grupo de clase de combate, y eso no se puede cambiar. Voy a seguir estando a tu lado, pero a menos que te las apañes para arreglar las cosas con él, no podemos tener una relación de este estilo.” Dave te cuenta, todo parece muy diplomático y probablemente es más de lo que te mereces.

“¿Crees que eso va a pasar?” Le dices, escéptico.

“Eso espero.” Dave dice, encogiéndose de hombros y echándose otra vez contra el brazo del sofá. No estás muy convencido.

“Todo esto es muy razonable.” Dices lentamente, porque te parece una trampa.

“Bueno, uno de nosotros tenía que ser listo y aparentemente soy yo.” Dave bufa. Se lo discutirías pero después de lo que ha pasado contigo y con Sollux, crees que ha ganado por proceso de eliminación en este caso.

“Y como un aparte para parar más malentendidos; me parece perfectamente bien que salgas con él de cualquier manera que sea esa si conseguimos ponernos con lo que se supone que deberíamos ponernos a hacer. Como, salir en plan normal. Para serte sincero eso es lo que yo pensaba que estaba pasando, hasta donde yo sabía todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que tú hiciste un triple mortal hacia la peor opción posible en el menú del videojuego de la vida. Todo en plan «Sollux recordará esto» y ahora todo es complicado, ¿ahora cómo vas a conseguir un buen final para todos nosotros?” Dave pregunta, claramente hasta las cejas en una tangente que ni siquiera puedes intentar entender.

Saltas hasta la parte que sí que has pillado.

“¿Pensabas que iba a salir contigo y con Sollux a la vez?” Preguntas, escéptico.

“Bueno, sí. Es decir, técnicamente yo estoy saliendo con él en plan moirail para los estándares demoníacos, así que iba a ser un bonito triángulo con todo el mundo consiguiendo lo que quiere, así que todo iba bien.” Dave explica.

Te le quedas mirando, atónito.

“¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionármelo?” Preguntas.

“No quería, en plan, arruinar la magia.” Dave masculla, mirando a otro lado.

“Tu definitivamente NO eres el listo. Ninguno de nosotros lo es, somos todos tontos, incluyéndote a ti. Por Dios santísimo no puedes asumir que- la gente no se limita a dejarse llevar hasta una relación poliamorosa perfectamente funcional si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo. Definitivamente no sin que todos hablemos de ello y yo ni siquiera entiendo lo que ha pasado con él. ¡Pero tú pensabas que todo iría bien sin ningún tipo de discusión al respecto! Incluso si acabáramos todos saliendo, no hay una sola neurona entre los tres de nosotros, ¡francamente llegados a este punto Sollux parece el menos tonto!” Insiste.

“Ay.” Dave hace un puchero. Odias lo mono que es y cómo hace que quieras besarle, sin importar que esté enfermo. Ya, tú tampoco eres listo.

Suspiras y apoyas la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Consideras que Sollux no va a querer hablar contigo después de esto, y la mera idea te hace sentir frío.

“Debería disculparme con él.” Dices en voz baja.

“Ya.” Dave coincide.

“Sería bueno saber lo que debería y no debería decir, porque no quiero empeorar las cosas. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo besé o qué- ¡nada de esto tiene sentido!” Gimes.

Dave te da palmaditas de consolación en el brazo y se acerca un poco.

“De verdad odio que el código de los colegas esté haciendo que renuncie a ti por ahora porque, joder, no culpo a Sol, yo también te besaría vestido así.” Dave dice secretamente, le miras bruscamente y la expresión algo deseosa de su cara sin las gafas de sol te dice que no lo dice en broma. No está bromeando y no puedes aceptar su oferta hasta que arregles este problema que no entiendes.

“Ah, ya veo. Ya estoy en el infierno.” Dices con voz prieta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta que estemos subiendo el capítulo de Halloween en octubre 
> 
> Como siempre, las fotos del tarot son de una baraja real disponible a la venta que yo encuentro en esta página: https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/tarot-card-meanings-list


	13. Oh Dios Mío

Cuando Rose vuelve de la fiesta no sabes si Dave o Sollux le han dicho lo que ha pasado o no, y preferirías que ella lo escuchara de ti en vez de por rumores. La sientas y se lo confiesas todo. Estás seguro de que lo has arruinado todo, pero Rose se limita a escucharte pacientemente hasta que terminas y te ves reducido a temblar del estrés.

Rose parece pensarlo por un momento o dos antes de hablar.

“No puedo decir que este haya sido tu mejor momento.” Ella empieza.

“Más bien lo peor que recuerdo haber hecho nunca, pero sí.” Coincides miserablemente.

“Pero a mí me parece que al menos con Sollux hay un montón de preguntas, no puedo evitar pensar que a lo que te estás enfrentando aquí es un problema de especies.” Rose razona.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Preguntas.

“Sus sentimientos por ti parecen evidentes dado lo desolado que aparentemente estaba, y no puedo negar que nunca le he visto actuar con otra gente como suele actuar contigo. Tiene sentido que quizás estés lidiando con algún tipo específico de romance demoníaco.” Rose dice.

Dios, la mera idea de que Sollux tuviera sentimientos tan fuertes por ti sin que tú lo supieras simplemente te duele a un nivel profundo y fundamental. Él de verdad parecía dolido cuando cambiaste de idea después de besarle y le oíste llorar en su apartamento cuando llegaste, has rechazado al tío. Pero lo que es peor es que tú diste el primer paso justo antes de hacerlo. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

“Él me podría haber explicado algo de eso.” Gruñes, la culpa te está haciendo sentir enfermo.

“Tú lo besaste, ¿no es así? ¿Qué motivos iba a tener él para pensar que no sentías lo mismo o no entendías cómo se sentía él?” Rose apunta.

Ese es un buen argumento, pero tú te sientes como si fueras a explotar. Levantas un dedo como para pausar la conversación y te pones en pie. Rápidamente caminas a tu cuarto, cierras la puerta y gritas. Gritas por lo mucho que te odias a ti mismo por esto y por cuánto sabes que te mereces sufrir por haber lastimado a alguien que hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudarte. Gritas por ser lo suficientemente tonto como para besarle en primer lugar, gritas porque te gustó cuando sientes algo por Dave. Simplemente gritas.

Cuando has terminado y estás recuperando el aliento, te quedas de pie y escuchas tu voz rebotar por la habitación mientras deja de hacer eco. Tu ventana sorprendentemente no ha explotado, pero está vibrando. Vuelves a entrar en el salón y miras a Rose.

“Quizás,” Rose continúa como si no te hubieras ido para gritar, “que se pensara que ya lo entendías. Quizás tu especie comparte características demoníacas, puede que tus inclinaciones románticas como especie coincidan con las de los demonios.”

“¿Entonces por qué no entiendo cómo se siente?” Le preguntas. Si esto se supone que es un sentimiento nativo, ¿no lo habrías entendido ya? ¿No habrías lidiado mejor con eso?

“O la otra alternativa es que los dos estuvierais juntos antes de todo esto. Quizás él solía teletransportarse a Georgia a verte antes del Acontecimiento.” Rose sugiere con una sonrisa astuta.

Se te calienta la cara ante esa idea. En todo caso eso hace que no lo reconocieras cuando lo viste otra vez incluso PEOR.

“Yo habría tenido trece años o algo.” Mascullas en protesta.

“Hasta donde yo sé, los chicos de trece años tienen sentimientos.” Ella se ríe.

La mera idea de que Sollux y tú pudierais haber estado saliendo como torpes preadolescentes es agonizante. Amor de juventud o, lo que sea que fuera, separados y reunidos sólo para que tú lo destroces todo contra el suelo. Esta es literalmente la peor noche de tu vida.

“¿Qué hago, Rose? Esto es un desastre, mi _vida_ es un desastre. Ayúdame, por favor.” Le ruegas y te desplomas miserablemente en el sofá a su lado.

“No se si esta es una situación que pueda arreglar yo por ti.” Rose dice comprensivamente y te aparta el pelo de la frente.

“Por favor, haré lo que sea.” Gimes.

Rose parece considerarlo por un momento, sus brillantes labios negros haciendo un ligero mohín mientras piensa.

“Te ayudaré con tres condiciones.” Rose dice.

“Nómbralas.” Dices y te sientas derecho de golpe. NECESITAS mucha ayuda y harás lo que sea necesario para conseguirla.

“Primero, tienes que acceder a al menos pensar en los sentimientos de Sollux y Dave. Incluso si no acabas románticamente con ninguno de los dos, a ambos les importas y ni que decir tiene que son importantes para mí, no quiero verlos lastimados. Así que intenta ser considerado.” Rose empieza.

“Definitivamente puedo acceder eso, odio cómo he actuado.” Asientes.

“Segundo, que me ayudes a ver de nuevo a tu compañera de trabajo buenorra. Kanaya es devastadoramente hermosa y estoy muy cabreada porque no me dijeras nada, también necesito saber si le gustan las mujeres.” Rose continúa.

“Yo… no tengo ni idea de cómo podría haber mencionado eso sin que sonara raro, pero vale. Tampoco sé cómo voy a preguntarle eso pero haré lo que pueda. Definitivamente puedes venir a verme a la biblioteca cuando estemos trabajando juntos y simplemente hablar con ella entonces.” Dices.

“Tercero, y más importante, no le digas una palabra a NADIE acerca de mi primera conversación con Kanaya y ese horrible y bochornoso malentendido. Eso ha sido atroz y preferiría que nadie más supiera de ello.” Rose dice, mirando a vuestro alrededor como si hubiera alguien más cerca. Quizás crecer con Dave y Sollux le diera ese reflejo.

Genial, ahora te vuelves a sentir culpable.

“Así que sólo… ¿ser considerado con Dave y Sollux, ayudarte a hablar con Kanaya y nunca mencionar la presentación horriblemente mortificante que tuviste con ella? ¿Eso es todo?” Compruebas.

“Me suena razonable.” Rose dice. Suena más que razonable.

Te presionas la mano contra el corazón y la miras directamente a los ojos, absolutamente quieres decir lo que vas a prometer y te atendrás a tu palabra.

“Yo te doy mi palabra de que intentaré ser considerado con Dave y Sollux, que te ayudaré a ver a Kanaya de nuevo, y que nunca jamás le hablaré a nadie de tu primera conversación con ella.” Juras.

Te hormiguea la piel y se lo achacas a la manera en que Rose te sonríe.

“Excelente. Yo diría que nuestra primera fuente de recursos desde aquí es ver si podemos encontrar algo sobre los romances demoníacos. Podemos buscar en la biblioteca y si eso falla, la biblioteca personal de mi madre y sus notas podrían ser útiles. Tu misión personal es averiguar cómo te sientes de verdad sobre Sollux.” Rose insiste.

Quieres protestar y decirle que no sientes nada por él. Excepto que lo haces, es sólo que no los entiendes. ¡Pero está bien, porque puedes ignorarlos! Pero cuando lo besaste…

“No entiendo una mierda.” Dices miserablemente.

“Ya, lo sé. Pero yo no anoche no dormí y estoy cansada, y tú deberías irte a pensar, así que buenas noches, Karkat.” Rose te dice. Te da una palmadita de consolación en el hombro y se levanta para ir a su habitación.

Tú vas al baño primero, te duchas y te limpias el eyeliner, ahora lo tienes embadurnado por toda la cara. Cuando te lavas los dientes evitas mirarte a ti mismo en el espejo, no estás seguro de poder mirarte ahora mismo.

El sueño te viene rápido cuando te metes en la cama, pero probablemente no debería sorprenderte que no quieras estar consciente. Aunque esto significa que lo que toma el mando ahora es tu subconsciente, lo cual no es mucho mejor.

_Te quitas el polvo y miras a tu alrededor. Sabes que él está cerca, pero no puedes verlo._

_“¿HOLA? ¡NO TE ASUSTES!” Gritas muy alto. Tu voz hace eco por el espacio abierto cerca de la carretera, unos cuantos pájaros salen disparados de la arboleda poco densa que hay cerca y vuelan en la noche cerrada._

_Al respirar puedes saborear los gases de los tubos de escape de los coches en el aire, y si estrechas los ojos puedes ver un vehículo a lo lejos, ahora mismo parado. Quizás él esté ahí._

_Te acercas, mirando a tu alrededor mientras caminas. Está oscuro pero no puedes ver a nadie más aquí. Cuando te acercas puedes ver que el coche es de un rojo chillón, algún coche deportivo del que no sabes qué pensar. Tiene las luces apagadas, pero cuando extiendes la mano y lo tocas, está caliente. Estaba funcionando hasta hace muy poco._

_¡Ahí, detrás de ti! Al girarte no ves nada, pero puedes oír como alguien corre por los árboles._

_“¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!” Exclamas._

_Dando traspiés por la pendiente de al lado de la carretera, corres hacia los árboles, puedes oírlo más adelante, huyendo de ti._

_“¡Por favor!” Dices pero él no te responde nada._

_Te paras justo delante de un árbol caído, antes era enorme pero ahora está partido en dos y hay una silueta oscura encima suya. Cuatro luces brillantes resplandecen en la oscuridad de su cara (¿la de él?)._

_“Está bien, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.” Dices._

_Tus ojos se ajustan un poco, hay un demonio en lo alto de ese árbol roto. Ahora ves claramente los cuatro cuernos, junto con la cola cortando el aire con ira. Se empieza a escuchar un ruido gutural y desemboca en un gruñido mientras te mira. Con cuidado, das un paso más cerca._

_El demonio se mueve y apenas atisbas el destello de una espada antes de que llegue a ti. Deberías defenderte, sacar tu propia arma, pero no quieres hacerle daño y puedes empatizar con por qué te está atacando. No puedes llamar a tu arma con un sentimiento así._

_La espada del demonio te atraviesa el pecho, saliendo limpiamente por tu espalda. Él la saca y sale fuera de tu alcance, con su arma preparada y mirándote fijamente. La herida te quema, tu piel está burbujeando y se está cayendo donde la espada entró y colapsas en el suelo mientras tu corazón apuñalado te llena los pulmones de sangre roja y brillante._

_El demonio te observa mientras te desangras, y mientras intentas respirar, intentas comunicarle sólo con la mirada que no le culpas._

Te despiertas de golpe por el sonido de la piedra de sueños bajo tu almohada. Sigues intentando recuperar el aliento y estás pegajoso por el sudor frío por el miedo. Deberías apuntar ese sueño en tu libreta, pero no crees querer analizar un sueño donde Sollux te asesina a pesar de que le estuvieras buscando, el significado de eso está bastante claro.

La mera idea de intentar volverte a dormir no te atrae en lo más mínimo, especialmente dado cómo tu subconsciente parece empeñado en hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho. En vez de acomodarte otra vez y esperar mejores sueños, simplemente te figuras que «a la mierda» y te levantas. Te vistes, te haces un café y miras a la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

Algo blanco cruza el cielo nocturno y te preguntas si es verdad que pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz te da suerte. Cierras los ojos y deseas fervientemente que las cosas mejoren.

Mientras lo haces tienes la repentina sensación de estar siendo observado y al instante desaparece, como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre tu tumba o algo. Te da un escalofrío y te levantas. La biblioteca está abierta a todas horas así que bien podrías ir allí. Ahora mismo hace frío fuera, así que te abrazas el abrigo a tu alrededor y te escabulles rápidamente hasta la oficina vacía.

Siempre hay trabajo que hacer así que no es difícil moverte por ahí ordenando cosas, especialmente porque no estás de turno así que no sientes la necesidad de apresurarte. Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre, pegas un salto y miras arriba, la señora Paint y Picas Slick están en la entrada.

“Karkat, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?” La señora Paint te pregunta.

“Me alegro de verte otra vez en este plano, vivo y to’ eso.” Su media naranja añade, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

“No podía dormir.” Respondes a la pregunta de la señora Paint e ignoras completamente la afirmación de Picas Slick. Es agradable que se alegre de verte bien, pero tampoco es que él te ayudara mucho a salir.

“¿Te preocupa algo, cielo? Pareces algo agitado.” La señora Paint te pregunta y saca una silla. Delicadamente se sienta y se pasa las manos por la falda para estirársela.

Titubeas y Picas Slick de repente sonríe amplia y burlonamente, con muchos dientes afilados.

“Oh, ya sé que tipos de problemas tiene. Conozco esa mirada. Eso son problemas románticos justo ahí.” Él sonríe y entonces se limita a reírse más fuerte ante sea cual sea la mirada que te pasa por la cara y te delata.

“Es sólo que lo he estropeado todo.” Admites, infeliz.

“Estoy segura de que todo se arreglará.” La señora Paint dice para tranquilizarte.

“Eso espero, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. No lo entiendo y no sé si es algún problema de especies o-” Te cortas con un gruñido frustrado.

“Espera, ¿especies diferentes? ¿De quién estás hablando?” Picas Slick te pregunta, su expresión llena de curiosidad.

Consideras por un segundo el hecho de que Picas Slick tiene al menos una relación semi-amistosa con Sollux y te figuras que no deberías contarle nada al respecto.

“Da igual.” Mascullas, mirando a otro lado.

“Ohh, Sollux. Ya, los demonios tienen romance no-humano, pero es básicamente lo que tienen los tuyos. O lo hacen de todos modos, hasta donde yo sé.” Picas Slick dice, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla, pensativo.

“¡¿Entonces por qué no lo entiendo?!” Exiges.

Sabes que no sientes lo mismo por Sollux que por Dave, no es nada parecido. Pero como Dave ha señalado, difícilmente puedes alegar que no sientes nada en absoluto por él.

“Bueno, gran parte de las relaciones y cómo se entienden es algo cultural. Las hadas entienden el matrimonio y las relaciones de manera muy poco parecida a la de los humanos, los hombres lobo tienen conceptos de lazos sociales muy diferentes a los de otras especies, y así sucesivamente. Aún tendrás esos mismos sentimientos biológicos, pero sin el manual de instrucciones social, pueden ser difíciles de interpretar.” La señora Paint explica.

“Tampoco es que le pueda encontrar un folleto de instrucciones sobre esto y no hay ninguno de los su especie por ahí que yo haya visto, y los demonios no…” Picas Slick deja de hablar entrecerrando el ojo pensativamente.

“¿Sí?” La señora Paint le insta.

“…Te gustará esto. Quizás pueda encontrar un libro. Esperaos aquí, voy a congelarme la polla buscándolo pero volveré.” Picas Slick asiente. Se gira y abre una puerta en mitad de la habitación, pasa por ella y desaparece.

La señora Paint parpadea mirando al espacio donde anteriormente estaba su descarriado marido, y entonces se gira para mirarte.

“Bueno, no hay ningún estudiante ahora en la biblioteca. ¿Querrías recibir tu primera lección de magia extracurricular?” Ella pregunta alegremente.

Harás lo que sea para distraerte de tus problemas, así que definitivamente te contentarás con aprender más magia. La señora Paint te lleva fuera de la oficina, hasta el ascensor que lleva al área restringida, pero se para en la planta de arriba y hace que los dos salgáis.

“Muchos de los registros de la biblioteca están aquí, de antes de que todo se volviera digital como es normal actualmente. Otros departamentos nos mandaban sus viejos registros y por supuesto la universidad tenía otra biblioteca antes de que se construyera ésta en honor a la doctora Lalonde, tenemos todos los registros de esa biblioteca. También están aquí los servidores informáticos y toda esa magia técnica que me sobrepasa un poco, si te soy sincera.” La señora Paint explica mientras los dos camináis por el pasillo.

Ella abre una puerta que guía a lo que aparentemente es una parca sala de servidores, pero también tiene un libro grande en una de las mesas. Cuando pasas por la puerta te das cuenta de que toda la habitación está rodeada por un círculo mágico.

“¿Qué hechizo es este?” Preguntas, señalando al círculo.

“Esto filtra toda la información sobre la biblioteca a ese libro, a modo de registro viviente. Todos los servidores y el sistema de ordenadores desembocan aquí, este es el corazón de la biblioteca.” La señora Paint dice suavemente mientras se acerca al libro.

Presiona las manos contra la cubierta de cuero del libro.

“La gente siempre ha buscado la inmortalidad, Karkat. La gente busca elixires, infusiones, pactos y otras cosas del estilo. Tenemos la inmortalidad en este mismo edificio y la gente la pasa por alto. Cada libro de esta biblioteca es una parte de la vida de alguien, sus pensamientos y un poco de sí mismos. La mayoría de los libros en este edificio tienen autores que llevan mucho tiempo muertos pero los lees y ellos siguen ahí. Siempre y cuando sus libros sigan existiendo, ellos también.” Ella dice reverentemente.

“Es prueba de que estuvieron aquí, incluso después de que todo lo demás haya desaparecido. Cuando pensé que esos libros únicos estaban en peligro supongo que eso es lo que sentí, incluso si no fue real. Hasta donde yo sabía esa era la última copia de algo que alguien había escrito y estaba a punto de ser destruida.” Coincides.

La señora Paint te sonríe, con afecto y algo de tristeza.

“Por eso me gustaste, Karkat. Ahora, este libro es la misma alma de la biblioteca, sabe dónde está cada libro y en qué sitio. Antes de que pueda enseñarte nada más, necesitas aprender cómo escuchar a los libros, necesitas entender a la propia biblioteca.” Ella explica.

Miras al enorme libro encima de la mesa y te sientes como si te estuviera devolviendo la mirada.

“¿Y qué implica eso exactamente?” Preguntas, estás intentando no dejar que tu sospecha llegue a tu voz, pero definitivamente la tienes.

“Los dioses pueden haberse ido, pero sigue habiendo espíritus a nuestro alrededor, considera esto como comunicarte con un espíritu para ganar un poder. Adelante.” Ella te insta y te empuja un poco hacia el libro.

Te acercas cautelosamente, te da la misma sensación que los libros de las jaulas de abajo. Te sientes alerta, una parte de ti está sintonizada con el poder contenido en estas páginas.

“¿Puedo… abrirlo?” Preguntas mientras extiendes los dedos hacia él. El libro tiembla, su cubierta moviéndose ligeramente y las páginas alborotándose como si les estuviera dando el viento. Ni que decir tiene que no hay viento alguno en esta habitación sellada.

El libro dramáticamente se abre sólo casi exactamente por la mitad, las páginas y cubierta chocando con la mesa en un golpe sordo. Jadeas de la sorpresa y cuando te acercas, sientes como si el libro también lo hiciera. Finalmente tus dedos rozan la página y las palabras pasan del libro a tu brazo, recorriéndotelo por debajo de la piel.

Se te oscurece la visión mientras sientes como algo pasa por tu mente. Te sabe la boca a papel viejo, puedes oler las encuadernaciones de cuero y se te llenan los oídos con el sonido de bolígrafos arañando el papel. Las páginas murmullan en tus oídos y la imagen de la pila de libros en tu cuarto te viene a la mente, cómo cuando te sentías solo solías leer. Con un susurro de palabras escritas ves una lista de libros en la sección de demonología y te ves a ti mismo buscar refugio cuando conociste a Sollux, escondiéndote en los libros y buscando su conocimiento. Te ves a ti mismo desde la posición de los libros de las estanterías. Un libro cortado por la mitad reporta tu horror al ver su daño y otros murmullan con sus páginas para verificar que has cuidado bien de ellos.

La gran bestia de la biblioteca sonríe en tu cabeza y sientes un toque de papel pasar por tu pecho, hasta llegar a la marca que sigue ahí. Protegerás estos libros y esta biblioteca. La tinta se va de tu piel, volviendo a la página y la realidad vuelve a su lugar. Inhalas de golpe para recuperar el aliento y apartas las manos. El libro de la mesa procede a cerrarse de nuevo completamente por su cuenta, y tú te giras para ver a la señora Paint sonriendo.

“Le gustas.” Ella dice alegremente.

Presionándote la mano contra la cabeza no puedes evitar sentir como si acabas de ser escudriñado invasivamente. No te ha dolido y no ha sido desagradable en sí, pero tampoco puedes decir que te haya gustado o lo hayas apreciado. Como que un gato te pasee por la cara cuando estabas dormido en tu cama, no es divertido pero no malicioso como tal. La cosa no estaba intentando hacerte daño, sólo echarte un vistazo. Sin embargo, no tienes muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia.

“¿Esa era la biblioteca?” Preguntas sin aliento.

“Sí.” La señora Paint asiente.

“Oh, ajá.” Dices algo tembloroso con una mano apoyada en el borde de la mesa.

“Y también,” añades, “¿qué cojones?”

Ella es tu jefa, probablemente no deberías decir eso. Ella se limita a reírse un poco.

“Acabas de tener a un libro en tu cabeza y la biblioteca te acepta, ahora que has hecho eso, puedes escuchar a los libros correctamente. Puedo enseñarte el hechizo más básico y una vez que lo haga serás capaz de usarlo todo el tiempo. Probablemente no tengas opción al respecto, lo siento.” La señora Paint admite.

“Uh.” Dices.

“Venga.” Ella dice y te guía otra vez a la planta de arriba.

“Cuando dice «escuchar a los libros», ¿a qué se…” Dejas de hablar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y los sientes. Los susurros.

Quizás deberías decir que los oyes, porque susurrar quiere decir- bueno, es una palabra para un sonido, ¿verdad? Lo que estás experimentando tiene esa misma cualidad. Es callado, secreto, un murmullo silencioso demasiado indistinto para poder entender nada, como una lectura silenciosa y distante. Como muchas voces bajas y lejanas leyendo. Y aun así mientras consideras esto te das cuenta de que los susurros no te están llegando por la ruta tradicional, que son tus oídos, sino que parecen estar llegando directamente a tu mente sin molestarse con el resto de tus sentidos.

Sales del ascensor y miras a tu alrededor, a pesar de estar en el pasillo puedes ver las estanterías de libros un poco más adelante y aunque no puedes oírlos venir de ahí, estás seguro de que es así. Sin pensarlo caminas hacia las estanterías y la sensación de las palabras a tu alrededor crece más y más. Te abres paso a través de ella, caminando entre las estanterías las palabras te bañan por todas partes y es como si estuvieras en una caverna subacuática. Los libros vibran a tu alrededor, las palabras y los significados han sido empoderados por el tiempo y alma que se necesitó para crearlos. No es opresivo ni terrorífico como te podrías haber imaginado que sería, sólo se siente como si hubieras abierto ojos y orejas que no sabías que tenías hasta ahora.

Tus dedos rozan el lomo de un libro aleatorio y este parece despertar bajo ellos, puedes sentir que ha sido cuidado. No es un libro de lectura obligatoria, así que no consigue mucho tráfico pero hay gente que lee este libro y es feliz. Sabes sólo con tocarlo que no le han hecho ningún daño y te das cuenta de que más o menos ya sabías como hacer esto. Has comprobado tantos libros que ya te habías familiarizado con el proceso, estabas mirando al libro en sí como si fuera un ser viviente como lo estás haciendo ahora, solo que no sabías que era eso lo que estabas haciendo.

Un libro de la estantería te llama la atención, como si algo estuviera mal, y te mueves a tocarlo. No está dañado ni es malo ni amenazante, pero está en el lugar equivocado. Antes siquiera de mirarlo, te sabes el número de su lomo, alguien lo ha devuelto a un sitio ligeramente equivocado. Lo sacas y lo metes unos libros más adelante y el libro parece acomodarse.

“Ya decía yo que lo llevarías muy bien.” La señora Paint te sonríe y tú pegas un salto cuando te das cuenta de que ha estado ahí todo este tiempo.

“Gracias.” Susurras, tus dedos deteniéndose en los libros. La ola de ruido mental por su parte se ha establecido como una sensación de fondo ahora, aunque si te paras a escuchar puedes oírla perfectamente. Ella de acaba de dar una percepción completamente nueva de algo que siempre ha sido preciado para ti y no podrías estarle más agradecido.

“Gracias a ti.” Ella te responde asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Ella ama muy profundamente estos libros, y debe hacerla feliz ver que sientes lo mismo.

Trazas tus dedos por los libros a tu lado, maravillándote con la sensación. No hay manera de que no vayas a echarte encima de los libros en tu cuarto cuando vuelvas, probablemente los reorganices también.

“Creo que eso es probablemente suficiente por una noche, no quiero saturarte. Eres bienvenido a quedarte, por supuesto, yo tengo trabajo al que volver pero… probablemente deberías dormir en algún momento, querido.” La señora Paint dice amablemente y te da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

Asientes y ella se va, dejándote solo con los libros. Te paseas por la biblioteca, dándole vueltas a cada pasillo entre las estanterías y recolocando cualquier libro fuera de lugar. Puedes sentir la cálida aprobación del espíritu de la biblioteca, casi como si te estuviera recorriendo los tobillos como un gato cariñoso. Con los sentidos atentos y el cuerpo ocupado recolocando libros, tu mente empieza a dar vueltas. Naturalmente vuelve a tus actuales problemas románticos.

Cómo te sientes por Dave está muy claro, estás interesado en él románticamente hablando. Aunque podrías escribir poesías sobre esos sentimientos piensas que será mejor que no lo hagas. Pero Sollux… quieres negar que haya algo ahí, pero tú eres quien lo besó, es cierto que él te devolvió el beso pero definitivamente fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso. ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Qué se supone que deberías pensar?

Tienes que desglosar esto, enfrentarte al asunto por partes antes de poder verlo todo claro.

Sollux es… él es… quizás eso es demasiado grande. Descripciones y pensamientos más específicos entonces.

En cuanto a su apariencia es interesante. Tiene un poco pinta de friki de manera que es algo humanizante, a pesar de lo especiófobo que es ese término. Él probablemente podría evaporarte con un ataque si quisiera pero por su apariencia no lo dirías, no parece tan intimidante como debería. Sus cuernos no son especialmente amenazantes, pero dirías que le sientan bien, ciertamente no puedes imaginarle con unos diferentes. Sus ojos pequeños, los cuales una vez fueron chocantes, ahora te parecen entrañables y entre esos y su par principal, hace que sea bastante expresivo, y el hecho de que también lleve gafas es bastante divertido. Toda su obsesión con el número dos y doblar las cosas es entretenida y entrañable, el hecho de que incluso vaya tan lejos como para llevar zapatos y calcetines de colores extraños es otra cosa que hace que sea aún más friki.

Confías en él, al menos hasta cierto punto. No confías en que sea comunicativo con la información o que no te desvíe o engañe cuando le convenga, pero cuando te dice las cosas generalmente te crees lo que te dice. Cuando te explicó los aspectos de la magia estás seguro de que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Cuando lo llamaste para que te rescatara por supuesto tenías miedo de que no viniera, pero eso era porque no estabas seguro de que pudieras llamarle siquiera, ni se te ocurrió pensar en que te dejaría ahí a posta. Hay muchas cosas que no le confiarías. No te sorprendería si te cambiara el azúcar por sal cuando te fueras a sentar a tomar un café sólo para poder reírse en tu cara cuando los mezcles. No te sorprendería que te pusiera la zancadilla, que se burlara de ti, que fuera un cabrón acerca de cosas, que deliberadamente te provocara y se peleara contigo.

Te gusta pero también te pasas una buena parte de tu tiempo queriendo estrangularlo. Es tan profundamente irritante que no puedes evitar recordar algo que has dicho antes, sientes como si fueras alérgico a él. Como si cada célula de tu cuerpo reaccionara con irritación cuando está actuando así.

Y aun así lo besaste. ¿Qué tendrías que pensar de eso?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose hace que te des la vuelta, estás en medio de la sala y sonaba como si la puerta estuviera justo detrás de ti. Cuando te giras ves a Picas Slick cubierto de hielo, una larga estalactita le cuelga del ala del sombrero y te recuerda a cuando Sollux se deshizo de tu ouija. Entre sus manos hay un libro grande cubierto de hielo.

“Te he conseguido esto. Yo no lo tocaría con las manos desnudas todavía. A menos que no quieras mantener intacta la piel de tus manos.” Dice bruscamente y te extiende el libro.

“Yo… tengo una mochila.” Propones y la abres.

“¿No tendrás que tocarlo para sacarlo?” Picas Slick señala. Espera, tiene razón y entonces tendrías el mismo problema. No se descongelará en tu mochila así que simplemente te congelarías los dedos en otro sitio.

Te quitas la chaqueta y la pones en el suelo. El psicopompo se agacha contigo y suelta el libro helado sobre tu abrigo. Lo envuelves, el frío sigue quemándote incluso a través de la tela, y entonces lo metes en tu mochila.

“Eso debería ser… entretenido.” Picas Slick dice y parpadea lentamente.

“¿Gracias?” Dices inciertamente.

“Estaba guiñando el ojo. Esto es lo peor de que sólo te quede un ojo, no puedes guiñar el ojo, así que tienes que DECÍRSELO a la gente y eso simplemente lo arruina.” Dice en un tono que describirías como enfurruñado, aunque eso parece más apto para describir a un niño pequeño que a un psicopompo intimidante y posiblemente inmortal.

“Oh.” Dices, porque tienes que decir algo.

“¡Esa puta pestilente lo arruinó todo cuando me apuñaló en el ojo!” Picas Slick maldice, enfadado.

“¿Quién?” Preguntas, ¿seguramente no se refiera a su mujer? No te puedes imaginar a la señora Paint apuñalando a nadie en el ojo.

“Pestilencia.” Él dice.

Ya conoces a Muerte, la viste en persona.

“¿El jinete?” Adivinas, esperando de verdad que diga que no.

“Si. La odio. Ella es mi kismesis a veces, lee el libro. Hasta luego.” Picas Slick dice y entonces se limita a abrir una puerta y puto desaparecer como el cabrón grosero que es.

No has dormido ni por asomo lo suficiente como para lidiar con esto, así que coges tus cosas y te diriges a tu residencia. De todos modos no tienes clases hoy, así que simplemente puedes intentar dormir y no tendrás que ir a ninguna parte. Le das la vuelta al cartelito en tu puerta para que ponga «no molestar» y la cierras.

Cuando sacas el libro aún congelado de tu mochila de contención tienes que soltarlo en una silla porque está dolorosamente frío al tacto, incluso a través de tu chaqueta. Quieres leerlo, pero no puedes ahora mismo. Durante un momento te planteas meterlo en el microondas pero sabes que cuando te estás planteando meter literatura en el microondas, definitivamente es hora de parar lo que estás haciendo e irte a dormir. Colocas el libro precariamente encima de tu radiador, debajo de la ventana y te vuelves a poner el pijama. Te arrastras hasta la cama y te dices a ti mismo que intentarás leerlo por la mañana.

Mientras estás tumbado a oscuras sientes el susurro de tus propios libros y ya sabes que están en el orden equivocado. Te molesta pero silenciosamente les prometes que lidiarás con ellos por la mañana.

Cuando duermes afortunadamente no sueñas, y te despiertas tarde por la mañana. El libro que Picas Slick te dio no está del todo descongelado todavía y el hielo sobre su cubierta parece muy antinatural. Desenvuelves el libro, se ha calentado los suficiente como para que ahora solo esté muy frío, en vez de estarlo peligrosamente. La decisión que finalmente tomas es dejarlo para que le dé el sol bajo tu ventana y dejar que se caliente más mientras reorganizas tus propios libros.

Cuando tocas cada uno de ellos sientes esa nostálgica sensación de los momentos preciados que has pasado leyéndolos, cada uno se siente querido aunque está claro que tus favoritos lo sienten más intensamente. Podrías identificar _All You Need Is Kill_ con los ojos cerrados, no te extraña que Rose pudiera usar este para buscarte. Para cuando terminas con eso decides que vas a leer el libro frío sin importar qué, ya has esperado lo suficiente.

El libro en sí es grande, más o menos de un tamaño A4 y es más grueso que tu puño cerrado. Es difícil distinguir la portada con el hielo, pero puedes ver que hay un papel incrustado en él, ligeramente por debajo de la superficie de un poco de hielo. Rascando con cuidado y echándole el aliento eres capaz de sacar la tira de papel. Te encuentras con escritura negra en el papel blanco, y al otro lado hay un corto mensaje.

Karkat pégate el otro lado de esto a la frente sólo durará 13 horas - Slick

Vale…

Con curiosidad le das la vuelta al papel y ves un hechizo escrito en un idioma que no conoces, las letras se mueven un poco cuando las miras, así que intentas no hacerlo. ¿Qué más tienes que perder? Quizás tontamente te pegas la nota a la frente y te concentras en ella. Sientes un destello de algo en tus ojos y estás bastantes seguro de que se te acaban de encender los ojos, pero tampoco es que te los puedas ver. Nada más parece haber cambiado.

Eso ha sido raro pero no dañino, no sabes cuál era el propósito de eso, así que vuelves a mirar el libro. Intentas escucharlo y rozas con tus dedos su helada cubierta. ¿Qué libro es este? ¿Qué historias tiene? Sientes al tomo despertarse mientras lo ojeas mentalmente, y cuando empieza a susurrar de la manera que has llegado a entender que es como lo hacen los libros puedes ver que lo está haciendo en otro idioma. Intentas escucharlo pero las palabras son ininteligibles, aunque el tono es… atrayente. Las páginas del libro se ondulan y de repente el hielo se vuelve vapor, liberando una nube hacia arriba que inmediatamente te empaña la ventana. El libro ahora está libre del hielo e ileso.

A su cubierta le falta un título o un autor, pero en su lugar está dividida en cuatro con los palos de la baraja inglesa dibujados en ella. Con curiosidad abres la cubierta y le echas un vistazo a lo que parece ser una página de contenidos. Inmediatamente puedes ver que el idioma es demoníaco, pero cuando las miras las palabras parecen deformarse para que las puedas leer. Es una lista de títulos en el libro, la cual parece excesivamente larga. Pero basándote en los títulos puedes supones que este es un libro de historias, presumiblemente historias cortas. Echándole un vistazo a los contenidos te vas a la primera historia, hay un número uno en la parte de arriba y el dibujo de un diamante.

Empiezas a leer.

_Durtik Eincom era un demonio de buena posición. Su creador, Zimrih landam, era un demonio muy conocido que se especializaba en torturar almas. Durik había tomado la creatividad con la que su creador lo había hecho y usaba sus horas de trabajo diseñando castigos nuevos e ingeniosos para las almas humanas. Era un hombre de intelecto y poder y se sabe que un hombre de esa posición necesita un moirail._

_Durtik tenía justo a ese moirail. Su nombre era Frinet Zephyr y era pequeño, ligero y terriblemente hermoso. Su vocación era la distribución de mensajes y Durtik a menudo se preocupaba por su moirail, no era ni por asomo tan poderoso como él y pensaba que era demasiado confiado. A pesar, o quizás por esto mismo, sus almas encajaban juntas como piezas de un puzle y Durtik nunca tendría tanta piedad por nadie como por él._

_Una tarde Frinet entró en la colmena de Durtik, la puerta siempre estaba abierta para su alma. La puerta, como todas las posesiones de Durtik, estaba encantada para el mensajero de la misma manera que lo estaba para el propio Durtik. Él entró dando traspiés por la puerta, temblando y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Durtik supo inmediatamente que algo iba terriblemente mal._

_“Mi piadoso, ¿qué está mal?” Durtik exclamó en alarma, corriendo a la entrada._

_Frenet se apartó ligeramente, sus largas pestañas mojadas con lágrimas se pegaban ligeramente a sus suaves mejillas._

_“No debería haber venido.” Frenet dijo sin aliento._

_“Dime que te ha pasado inmediatamente.” Durtik insistió mientras cogía a su moirail por la mandíbula._

¿Qué cojones estás leyendo? Sabes lo que es un moirail, Sollux te lo explicó anteriormente. Esta parece ser una historia sobre dos moirails pero la manera en que está escrita es extrañamente anticuada, o quizás es solo el hechizo que te está dejando leerla el que lo está traduciendo de manera extraña. Te saltas bastante insistencia y reticencia a hablar que probablemente es importante pero a ti sólo te parece extrañamente beligerante. Supones que te falta el contexto social para ello. Tus ojos se paran cuando las cosas parecen ponerse raras y sigues leyendo otra vez.

_-hacia la pila. Se cayeron juntos en ella, con las extremidades tan enredadas que casi no sabían quién era quien. Durtik presionó su nariz contra el lado vulnerable y suave bajo la mandíbula de Frenet, girando la cabeza hacia arriba para que eventualmente sus colmillos rozaran su tersa piel._

_Frenet jadeó y se derretía mientras la mano de Durtik le subía por el brazo desnudo-_

Entrecierras los ojos mirando al libro. No sabes cómo, este es el no-porno más erótico que has leído en tu vida. Literalmente todo lo que están haciendo es abrazarse de una manera raramente intensa en una pila de basura en la casa de este tío y aun así está escrito como si esto fueran los preliminares para el clímax textual. No es malo, sólo algo raro.

Sigues leyendo las descripciones raras y algo pornográficas, en lo que se refiere al argumento no pasa mucho hasta que Ferret finalmente cede y confiesa que otro demonio lo había capturado y le había forzado a acceder a un trato horrible. Se mete en detalles que no significan nada para ti pero hacen que Durtik se enfade mucho, mucho.

Mientras lees la historia da un giro súbito cuando pasa de porno de arrumacos a una historia de un asesinato atroz y gráfico. Durtik eventualmente destripa a este demonio pero casi muere en el intento, Frenet aparece justo a tiempo y distrae al otro demonio para que Durtik pueda darle el golpe de gracia. Al final se abrazan y se besan, aún cubiertos de sangre y la historia termina, en la siguiente otra empieza.

Huh.

Vale, así que este es el romance demoníaco. Te echas un poco hacia atrás y cavilas al respecto por un momento o dos. Por lo que sabes y por lo que Sollux te ha contado la sociedad demoníaca está básicamente basada en quién es quién y cómo de poderoso es cada uno, más que eso todo parece bastante despiadado. Tiene sentido que tener alguien que te guarde las espaldas, te proteja y te mantenga equilibrado fuese ventajoso. Suena bien y entiendes el atractivo, ciertamente adoras tener amigos y aprecias mucho tu relación con Rose. Esto suena como una versión exagerada de eso y si estuvieras programado para estar interesado en esto, esta historia probablemente te haría desvanecerte de la emoción.

Pero lo que esto significa es que Picas Slick respondió a tus infortunios amorosos dándote una novela rosa demoníaca. Eso es… algo.

Curioso, pasas las páginas. Eventualmente los símbolos en las esquinas de las páginas cambian a un corazón en vez de un diamante. Empiezas a leer pero pronto se hace evidente que esto es ficción erótica normal y corriente. O ficción erótica con temas algo violentos normal y corriente, con un interesante despliegue de «adivina que tiene este en los pantalones» con cada nuevo personaje. Estas historias sí que hacen que se te ponga la cara algo colorada y no puedes decir que normalmente pases tus mañanas de fin de semana leyendo erótica solo, pero tampoco puedes decir que nunca lo has hecho.

Mira, te niegas a que te juzguen en esto, ¿vale?

Lo que pasa es que aparte de las cantidades innecesarias de escenas de demonios follando, las emociones implicadas te son totalmente familiares. Hay bastante anhelo aquí y confesiones de amor. Perdón, confesiones de «piedad», aunque está claro que eso significa lo mismo. Está referido como romance rojo, y se contrasta con el diamante pálido, el del porno de arrumacos.

Esos sentimientos describen mejor cómo te sientes sobre Dave. Esa idea por supuesto te tiene recordando varias escenas que acabas de leer pero imaginándote a Dave en su lugar y eso ciertamente hace que se te ponga la cara colorada. Ya, eso es bastante acertado para cómo te sientes por él. Pero no es acertado para ti y Sollux. Pero incluso mientras piensas eso, hay una parte de ti que se siente algo rara sobre esa declaración. Tus ojos pasan a una frase en la página aún abierta donde un demonio se besuquea pasionalmente con otro contra una pared. El parecido es bastante obvio.

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es distraerte de ese pensamiento así que pasas más páginas del libro. Empiezas el siguiente cuarto, marcado con una pica y ante las primeras palabras de esta siguiente historia empiezas a animarte.

_“La mera idea de Filgeu inundaba a Xarnuk con una rabia tan negra y detestable que ella casi no podía contener. Filgeu era une demonio de clase alta, aprovechándose de los faldones de su poderoso creador, pasando su tiempo trabajando en cosas que no le importaban a nadie. Al contrario del cansado trabajo de Xarnux de poseer a los mortales en el plano material. Mientras Xarnuk tenía que esforzarse con todo su ser para hacer su trabajo, Filgeu hacía el mínimo posible y seguía siendo mejor viste. Para ponerlo claramente, todo sobre elle irritaba a Xarnuk. No habría sido tan malo si no fuera porque era el diamante de la pareja colorada de Xarnuk y por lo tanto se veían forzades a estar en la compañía del otre bastante a menudo. Cada momento de escuchar las palabras engreídas que salían de la boca de Filgeu implicaba una profunda irritación que le llegaba hasta el alma.”_

Odio, eso es lo que Sollux lo había llamado. Esto es sobre el odio y tienes que admitir que por ahora la perpetua picazón de animosidad contra el demonio es bastante similar a lo que está en esta página. Sigues leyendo.

_“Así que el odio creció y se hizo más fuerte hasta que Xarnuk ya no lo podía aguantar más. Se tomó su tiempo e invocó a Filgeu a su colmena bajo algún pretexto, dejando que Filgeu asumiera que sus conexiones mutuas estarían ahí._

_Cuando Filgeu llegó, tenía la misma apariencia detestable de siempre, su forma delgada y sus rasgos irritantemente delicados se arrugaron ligeramente con inquietud. Su único ojo amarillo recorrió la habitación aparentemente vacía y chasqueó la lengua, un sonido que repetía mucho cuando encontraba algo lo más ligeramente inconveniente, lo cual para alguien que había llevado una vida tan acomodada como la suya, era muy a menudo._

_Xarnuk ya no podía más, y psiónicamente cerró la puerta de su colmena de un portazo detrás de Filgeu. Elle demonio pegó un salto y en ese momento Xarnuk voló al otro lado de la habitación con rabia y le cogió de la garganta, empujándole contra la puerta._

_“Yo absolutamente te DESPRECIO.” Ella siseó furiosamente y apretó sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Filgeu._

_Filgeu intentó decir alguna maldición pero Xarnuk apretó su agarre lo suficiente como para pararlo. Su mente se estaba inundando de posibilidades, llenaban su mente más y más rápido mientras Filgeu la miraba con terror e ira. Era tan… erróneo que un demonio de su posición fuera tan inútil y volvía a Xarnuk loca verlo, pero ella tenía todas las intenciones de arreglarlo._

_“Voy a destruirte.” Xarnuk juró mientras las garras de Filgeu se le clavaban en los brazos, haciendo que sangre borgoña cayera por los brazos de Xarnuk._

_Xarnuk echó una mano hacia atrás, mirando la camisa melindrosa de Filgue y-”_

Sigues leyendo con creciente horror, eventualmente cubriéndote la cara con las manos y limitándote a leer por las rendijas entre tus dedos. Durante casi una página estás seguro de que lo que estás leyendo es- te parece bastante evidente que Filgue no está feliz acerca de lo que está pasando. Ciertamente no parece ser legal ni con consentimiento para los estándares humanos, pero mientras el violento encuentro continúa, te das cuenta de que se supone que esto debe leerse como que a ambos les gusta esto y es más, que esto se supone que es un gran romance. Ciertamente la historia evoluciona de manera que ambos acaben estando muy vocalmente a favor de… lo que están haciendo, y no estás seguro de si lo has leído mal o si esto es algo cultural que no entiendes. Pero no te sientes cómodo con esto.

El lenguaje describiendo a Filgue es igual de pródigo que en las otras historias, las fantasías y los pensamientos del personaje protagonista son tratados con tanto anhelo y drama como los romances rojos o pálidos. Esto está DESTINADO a ser romántico pero tú te sientes enfermo mientras lo lees. A duras penas llegas al final, en el cual los dos declaran su odio mutuo y su kismesistud hacia el otro, y cierras el libro de golpe.

Te arrastras lejos del libro y te recorre un escalofrío. Eres muy consciente de que especies diferentes se planean el romance de manera diferente y no hay ningún problema con eso siempre que todos los involucrados sepan en lo que se meten y se sienta igual. No eres especiófobo sobre esto. No intentarías salvar a ningún demonio en este tipo de relación si ambos están felices, no le dirás a nadie que lo está haciendo mal.

Pero lo sientes erróneo. Esto te parece el tipo de cosa sobre la que deberías estar avergonzado y te sientes enfermo aunque no hayas hecho nada salvo leer un libro. Te recorre otro escalofrío cuando recuerdas que Sollux insistía en que lo odiabas. ¿Sollux piensa que tú quieres eso? Esos personajes a veces parecían estar a punto de matarse, ciertamente se lesionaron gravemente a veces. Claro, puedes achacarle bastante de eso a lo duros de pelar que son los demonios y a sus habilidades de regeneración, pero aun así.

La mera idea de que Sollux cree que tú quieres hacerle daño de esa manera te hace sentir frío por dentro. En un punto uno de los demonios atravesó con un cuchillo la mano del otro para que no fuera a ninguna parte. Bueno, vale, has empujado a Sollux por ahí y has pensado con ganas sobre estrangularle un poco o darle un puñetazo en el hombro cuando dice algo especialmente malo. Pensarlo es una cosa, pero tú nunca intentarías hacerle daño de verdad y Sollux es un demonio, uno inmortal encima. A pesar de eso no puedes obligarte a imaginar el querer apuñalarlo incluso aunque se recuperaría seguro. Él te GUSTA, incluso cuando te cabrea nunca querrías hacer eso.

¿Cómo puede pensar él que querrías herirle de esa manera?

¿Quiere él hacerte daño a ti también? No crees que lo hiciera, sigues confiando en él, pero leer esto te hace sentir mareado. Te agarras la cabeza con las manos y sientes la creciente vergüenza de ser sermoneado sobre cómo eso es algo asqueroso que sentir, cómo los demonios deberían estar avergonzados pero no tienen vergüenza ninguna, sobre cómo tú eres mejor que ellos. O DEBERÍAS ser, si sólo fueras mejor, más amable, más-

Tú… crees que vas a vomitar. Te supone un gran esfuerzo, pero te las apañas para contener las náuseas. No eres un idiota, estar alarmado por el romance demoníaco es una cosa pero esta reacción tan fuerte de vergüenza/culpa/asco al respecto absolutamente se siente como algo que has recordado. Algo que habías internalizado en algún momento de tu pasado que ha vuelto ahora para morderte.

Parte de ti quiere seguir leyendo el libro por puro despecho, pero no crees poder hacerlo. Si así es el odio romántico para los demonios entonces no puedes hacerlo, no sientes eso por Sollux y no puedes ser eso para él. Por algún motivo te sientes algo triste al respecto. No es que QUIERAS las cosas que acabas de leer, para nada. Pero… sí que lo besaste primero. No eres tan estúpido como para negar que al menos te atrae en parte. Quizás más que en parte. Echando la vista a atrás, quizás parte de tu frustración con él y necesidad casi compulsiva de irritarlo era algo como eso que dicen de los niños jugando. Hay niños que no saben cómo expresar sus emociones así que se limitan a atormentar a la persona que les gusta.

También significa que tienes que mantenerte firme en tu posición de no estar interesado en salir con él de esa manera, porque no lo odias. Lo cual también significa que a menos que Sollux supere ese rechazo, no serás capaz de salir con Dave tampoco, ya que Dave, de manera muy razonable, se está manteniendo alejado de ti románticamente a menos que su moirail esté bien con ello.

Genial. Buen trabajo arruinándolo todo, Karkat.

No lees más del libro, en su lugar te limitas a ponerlo en su sitio con el resto de tus libros y te acurrucas en tu cama. Rose no te ve hasta el día después, cuando finalmente te sientes dispuesto a socializar. Quizás Rose sienta que si te preguntara cómo estás habrías vuelto a tu cuarto corriendo con alguna excusa de mierda, así que no lo hace.

“¿Has mirado tus emails?” Rose pregunta cuando entras al salón.

“…¿Alguna vez?” Preguntas, confundido por esta pregunta súbita.

“Específicamente desde ayer.” Rose aclara, inclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá para mirarte.

“No, ¿por qué, pasa algo?” Preguntas, con la impresión de que algo tiene que ir mal porque todo está yendo mal ahora mismo, ¿no es así?

“Aparentemente que se cancelara la clase de Xenobiología ha hecho todo tipo de cosas interesantes al sistema de horarios, todos hemos sido invitados a la asignatura de historia de la magia. También debería haberte llegado un correo.” Ella dice.

Complaciente, sacas tu móvil, tocas la pantalla para abrir tus emails y te encuentras con uno del departamento de la universidad. Lees la información que es más o menos lo que Rose ha dicho, además del aula donde tendrá lugar y el-

“¡¿A las ocho de la mañana los lunes y jueves?!” Dices con horror. Eres de la opinión de que no estás de acuerdo con que ningún día tenga dos ochos en punto, simplemente es antinatural.

“¿Tienes horario de mañana? El resto la tenemos por la tarde, déjame ver.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

Le enseñas tu móvil y compara tu correo al suyo, y ciertamente ella está en otro horario al tuyo, junto con el resto de tus amigos. Y, supones, Sollux. Esto es lo peor.

Por supuesto, estás equivocado, lo peor el levantarse a tiempo para tu clase a las ocho de la mañana al día siguiente. Es al otro lado del campus y naturalmente no has estado durmiendo bien últimamente con todo lo que tienes en mente. Usaste la batidora de Rose para hacerte lo que el tú del pasado pensaba que era un compromiso entre el café y el desayuno. Lo que quiere decir es que ahora tienes un termo con varios plátanos, una manzana sin pelar y café instantáneo, todo batido junto en un bonito arrepentimiento líquido.

El tú del pasado es un puto idiota.

Al menos encuentras el aula con bastante facilidad y te sientas en un sitio cerca de tres cuartos hacia el final de la clase, al final de la fila. Probablemente te arrepentirás luego, ya que por algún motivo este aula no tiene los asientos escalonados, a pesar de tener un tamaño más parecido al de un aula magna que una clase normal. También hay un espacio extrañamente grande entre las secciones de escritorios.

Qué más da, sólo te vas a sentar aquí con el cerebro fuera, bebiéndote la abominación que es tu desayuno de la vergüenza y esperarás a que alguien te hable. No eres una persona de mañanas, de hecho ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de persona eres.

“¿Karkat?” Una voz pregunta.

Te giras y ves a un delgado… tío, crees que estás mirando a un tío. Al menos es bastante andrógino. Qué más da, es demasiado temprano para el género. La persona tiene gafas gruesas de pasta negra a lo hípster y una mecha morada en el flequillo.

Sabía tu nombre.

“¿Eh?” Dices estúpidamente.

“¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Karkat?” Elle- probablemente sea «él» por la voz, si vas a asumir cosas en este caso.

“Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?” Preguntas. Nunca has visto a esta persona antes y- oh, espera.

“A menos que ya esté ganando una reputación. Como el tío que hizo esa cosa rara del escudo en la clase de Mindfang o se desmayó en el examen de C.” Gruñes.

“Algo así, soy Eridan Ampora.” Dice con remilgo.

“Vale, hola. ¿Querías… sentarte o algo?” Preguntas.

Eridan asiente así que mueves tus cosas a un lado por el pupitre y mueves el culo al asiento de al lado. Eridan coge tu sitio y pone sus cosas en la mesa. Tú jugueteas con tu atroz bebida un momento y después te figuras, a la mierda, ¿qué más tienes que perder?

“Siéntete libre de darme un puñetazo en la cara por esto, pero eres un tío, ¿verdad? No quiero llamarte algo que no eres y ser un gilipollas al respecto.” Dices en voz baja, no quieres vociferar esta conversación para que la escuche toda la clase como un cabrón sin tacto.

A Eridan parece sorprenderle que le pregunten y frunce el ceño, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

“Es decir, ¿vale, claro? Supongo. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, no me importa lo suficiente.” Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“Vale, guay, eso está bien. Si cambias de idea al respecto simplemente déjamelo saber. Yo también lo soy, un hombre digo. Hombre suena raro, tío o lo que sea.” Las palabras siguen pasando y tú observas con horror mientras ellas se limitan a salir por tu boca. Al menos Eridan parece entretenido y finalmente extiende la mano y te la pone en el hombro.

“Está bien, Karkat.” Él se ríe un poco.

“Oh, bien.” Gimes y hundes la cabeza en el escritorio.

“Así que,” Eridan dice lentamente y da un trago al café caro que ha traído con él, “¿por qué estás aquí?”

“¿En esta habitación o en la Tierra? Porque a veces yo mismo me lo pregunto.” Gruñes, todavía con la cabeza en el escritorio.

“Cualquiera de los dos.” Eridan se encoge de hombros.

“Bueno, con esta habitación es que me dijeron que estaba asignado a esta clase, así que aquí estoy.” Respondes.

“¿Y qué hay de este sitio en general? ¿Por qué estás en esta universidad?” Él insiste.

“No lo sé.” Admites y te enderezas, “No es que sepa lo que quiero hacer después de esto, no sé qué especialidad quiero hacer después. Me invitaron aquí sin venir a cuento y era mejor que estar varado en Georgia sin hacer nada, además quería averiguar lo que soy.”

“Georgia.” Eridan repite.

“Sí, lo sé, Georgia. No pienso volver _allí_.” Dices con una mueca.

Eridan se para por un momento, observándote y por un segundo te sientes algo raro.

“¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices que querías averiguar lo que eres?” Él pregunta.

“Perdí todos mis recuerdos en El Acontecimiento, pero para mí fue peor que para la mayoría, porque ni siquiera sabía de qué especie soy. Todavía no lo sé, pero he descartado algunas cosas.” Dices con un suspiro. Sabes que no eres un demonio, aunque tu vida probablemente sería más fácil si lo fueras. Entonces serías capaz de que te gustara Sollux como se supone que te debería- perdón, odiarle como deberías. Y si ese fuera el caso, serías capaz de salir con Dave de verdad. Pero ese no es el caso para nada.

“No me digas.” Eridan dice suavemente, te giras para mirarlo y te está mirando con alarma. Parece darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en alto y se apresura a continuar.

“¡Yo también!” Dice urgentemente.

Nunca has conocido a nadie que no supiera lo que es. Ciertamente había gente por ahí que no lo sabía, porque era una opción en formularios y era gente como ellos y como tú de quienes se aprovechaban los embaucadores. Pero sigue siendo fantásticamente raro y que te encuentres a alguien más en tu misma situación es increíble.

“¿De verdad?” Exclamas.

Eridan también parece emocionado y estás a punto de hacerle mil preguntas cuando oyes… ¿caballos? Hay un caballo en el edificio. Cuando entra por la ancha puerta del aula te corriges mentalmente, son dos centauros. Hay uno más alto, es enorme y tiene pinta de ser poderoso, tiene puesto un abrigo gris y negro y tiene el pelo largo y negro que le llega por debajo de los hombros. Su piel, más parecida a la de los humanos, es del mismo tono gris que el resto de su cuerpo, sólo que sin el pelaje de caballo. Al menos lleva una camisa formal y un jersey sin mangas con un símbolo astrológico en él.

El otro centauro es más pequeño y parece más joven, es de un gris moteado pero por su pelo largo y negro y por la camiseta sin mangas con el mismo símbolo, supones que los dos están emparentados. Trotan hasta el frente de la clase juntos y se dirigen a la clase.

“Ejem.” El centauro más mayor de verdad dice «ejem» en vez de toser, pero es lo suficientemente raro como para llamar la atención de la clase.

“Soy el profesor Darkleer y este es mi profesor adjunto Equius Zahhak, yo seré quien os enseñe la asignatura de historia de la magia.” El hombre dice. Parece algo sudoroso y nervioso, pero tú tampoco estabas del todo tranquilo cuando tuviste que hablar delante de una clase así que no se lo vas a tener en cuenta.

“Yo llevaré las clases grandes principales, sin embargo hay clases opcionales impartidas por Equius para alumnos que tengan preguntas o quieran mirar con más profundidad cualquier tema que hayamos cubierto.” Él continúa y Equius asiente a su lado, tiene las manos detrás de la espalda, tenso como si estuviera en un desfile militar.

Tomas copiosos apuntes cuando el profesor Darkleer empieza a explicar la historia de la magia. Es parecida a esos árboles genealógicos de idiomas relacionados que has visto antes, en los que los idiomas germánicos y los romances se separaban, con ramas saliendo de ellos representando a dichos idiomas. Quizás la comparación es adecuada, porque mucha magia aparentemente fue transferida a lo largo de la historia oralmente. Él explica cómo la magia que está grabada en las antiguas tumbas egipcias encaja con la de esta escuela, pero después cuando los egipcios y los griegos se mezclaron más puedes ver cómo su magia helenística influenciaba las cosas. Es genuinamente fascinante y se combina con todo lo que ya habías aprendido de tu asignatura de idiomas mágicos.

Pero mientras tú estás escribiéndolo todo y tomando nota mental de leerte la lista de lecturas de la asignatura, no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que Eridan no está copiando nada. Ni siquiera ha sacado una libreta. En su lugar se está limitando a observar a Darkleer y a su profesor adjunto. Quizás tenga una de esas memorias eidéticas o como sea que se llamen. Desearías tener una de esas, tú tienes que tomar todo tipo de apuntes para poder acordarte de tus clases.

“Ya te veré por ahí, Karkat.” Eridan te sonríe al terminar la clase y se va sin ti.

Él parece algo raro pero simpático, y te preguntas si vas a acabar haciendo amigos fuera del grupito de Dave. Eso estaría bien, de esa manera si acabas cagándola tanto que no quieran volver a hablar contigo entonces aún tendrías otra gente con quien hablar. Guau, estás animado hoy. Te diriges de vuelta a tu piso y te echas una siesta rápida de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de ir a tu clase de alquimia. Tampoco es que consigas mucho con esa siesta, la idea de ver a Dave y a Sollux otra vez después de todo te llena de miedo.

Pero aun así tienes que ir a clase, así que cuando te arrastras por la puerta resulta que eres el último en llegar.

“Hey, tío.” Dave te saluda alegremente.

La punta de su nariz sigue algo colorada pero parece mucho más sano que la última vez que lo viste. Sollux ni siquiera está mirándote, en su lugar está fulminando con la mirada el pupitre delante suya. June está ocupada rebuscando en su bolsa cuando entras y se limita a dirigirte un «hey» en voz baja cuando llegas.

“Tienes mejor pinta.” Le dices a Dave y te sientas a su lado.

“Ya, me siento mucho mejor. Sigo algo cansado, pero aparte de eso, he vuelto a la normalidad.” Dave asiente, feliz.

“Bien, tenías una pinta patética. Aquí tienes tu boli, por fin lo he encontrado.” June dice, extendiendo el brazo y dándole a Dave un boli que tiene un adorno peludito en la punta. Al fijarte más te das cuenta de que tiene mini gafas de sol puestas. No te sorprende en lo más mínimo que la cosa roja brillante, peludita, y llena de purpurina sea suya. Es tan hortera que sabes que se lo compró irónicamente.

“Bueno, me alegro de que te sientas mejor.” Asientes y sacas tu libreta de tu mochila, soltándola en el suelo al lado de tu silla alta de laboratorio.

“¿Y tú? Rose me dijo que te tocó la clase de las ocho de la mañana. Eso es una putada.” Dave dice con simpatía.

“Es una clase muy interesante, pero Dios, mataría porque no fuera tan puto temprano.” Dices, y te das cuenta de tu error cuando Sollux da un respingo ante la palabra.

“Lo siento.” Le dices inmediatamente, pero en vez de responderte se limita a bufarte como un gato cabreado. Bueno, vale.

La incomodidad inunda la mesa y estás bastante seguro de que June también sabe lo que pasó por las miradas inquietas que os está dirigiendo a Sollux y a ti. Te libras de tener que pensar en algo más que decir cuando vuestro profesor decide empezar la clase.

“El óxido es un problema para muchos edificios, máquinas y vehículos, y ser capaz de eliminarlo sin dañar la máquina de debajo es una habilidad muy importante. También me dejará enseñaros cómo eliminar los resultados de una reacción química de un objeto. El óxido por supuesto es sólo oxidación, así que eso es con lo que trabajaremos hoy. Ahora si sacáis vuestras fichas podremos empezar con el proceso de diseñar los círculos alquímicos para este experimento.” Vuestro atolondrado profesor dice.

“¿Qué fichas?” Un alumno pregunta, y ciertamente no tenéis ninguna.

Pasan cinco minutos en los que vuestro profesor reparte las fichas y también se da cuenta de que no os había dado ningún objeto oxidado y tiene que repetir el proceso. Dave y tú acabáis con una llave inglesa oxidada entre vosotros y los dos os ponéis a averiguar cómo eliminar el óxido del objeto sin hacer que la llave se convierta en una pila de virutas de hierro. Un estudiante hada de tu clase tiene que trabajar con guantes de látex para protegerse del hierro. Las preguntas de la ficha os guían durante el proceso y os da el material de referencia para aseguraros de que añadís las instrucciones alquímicas correctas.

Es un bonito rompecabezas y Dave y tú os metéis en ello con bastante facilidad, charlando sobre cómo creéis que debería hacerse. Cuando os calláis puedes oír a Sollux y a June hablar de lo mismo. Admites que al menos brevemente acabas distraído, mirando de soslayo y escuchando los tonos de la voz de Sollux cuando habla con June. June hace algún chiste y te duele un poco oírle reír, ver la manera en que sus ojos se arrugan un poco de la diversión.

No tienes los mismos sentimientos que tienes por Dave, así que ¿por qué sientes tanto como si tuvieras el corazón roto?

La otra gente de la clase está empezando a lanzar sus hechizos alquímicos, a estas alturas estás familiarizado con ese tirón de la magia a tu alrededor cuando se lanza un hechizo. Algunos tienen éxito pero unos pocos expresan su decepción y vuelven a trabajar en su hechizo. Es sólo ruido de fondo y al principio no le prestas ninguna atención a la gente de la mesa de detrás vuestra cuando lanzan su hechizo, sabes que no ha ido bien porque se ponen a quejarse en voz alta cuando no hace nada. Pero sí que hizo que se te taponaran los oídos, y mueves un poco la mandíbula para equilibrar la presión. Sigues a lo tuyo, delimitando con cuidado los símbolos que habéis decidido que necesitáis.

Dave tose fuertemente a tu lado, teniendo que girar la cabeza para toserse en la manga.

“Hey, ¿estás bien?” Le preguntas, porque esa ha sonado peor de las que le habías oído hasta ahora. Sonaba como si no pudiera respirar bien, lo cual es mucho más preocupante que las ligeras toses que había soltado antes.

“Sí, sólo- un poco mareado.” Dave jadea cuando intenta recuperar el aliento. Se agarra al pupitre para estabilizarse y sacude la cabeza un poco, pero no parece recuperar el aliento correctamente.

“¿Dave?” Sollux pregunta, levantando la mirada.

La mano de Dave se agarra más fuertemente a la mesa y se te abren los ojos como platos cuando ves que está hiperventilando. A vuestro alrededor los otros estudiantes están luchando por respirar y se están abanicando, algo va mal. Una luz del techo se pone de color rojo y vuestro profesor se agarra a la pared.

“Tenemos que- que sa- que salir. Fuera.” Vuestro profesor resuella.

Sollux se pone tieso y hace un gesto con la mano, una llama parece y se apaga al instante.

“No hay oxígeno aquí.” Él susurra.

June se tambalea al levantarse y tú coges a Dave cuando él empieza a caerse sobre ti. Sollux te lo quita de los brazos, estando ya al lado de Dave y se desvanece en una nube de humo que ves reaparecer en el pasillo. Tus compañeros están corriendo a la puerta pero la falta de oxígeno aquí dentro está poniéndoselo difícil. La gente se está chocando entre ellos, tropezándose con mochilas y dándose contra las mesas. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera borracho de repente y empeorando por momentos. Por la costumbre coges tu mochila y titubeas, intentando marcharte. Algo claramente ha ido mal aquí, algún hechizo debe haber fallado.

Pero aun así… tú te sientes bien. Puedes respirar sin ningún problema. A tu izquierda una chica colapsa al suelo y el instinto te impulsa a ir correr a por ella. Está desmayada y le cuesta respirar así que medio la llevas y medio la arrastras hasta la puerta, endosándosela a otro alumno plantado fuera que aparentemente está bien ahora.

Te giras, todavía en la clase y ves a otros cuantos estudiantes demasiado mareados como para llegar a la puerta, así que sin pensarlo corres hacia ellos y los llevas hasta la puerta, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez hasta que todo el mundo está fuera. Minutos después estás sacando a la última persona inconsciente de la clase y te das cuenta de que no te falta el aliento para nada.

“Dámelo.” June te insiste cuando bajas al estudiante, un tío humano, al suelo tan delicadamente como puedes. June se acerca y le hace el boca a boca al chaval hasta que él empieza a toser y toma una bocanada de aire por su cuenta.

“¿Cómo has hecho eso?” Vuestro profesor te pregunta seriamente.

“No lo sé.” Admites.

Aparentemente no necesitas oxígeno para vivir. Eso es nuevo.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Una de tus compañeras pregunta, con los ojos abiertos en shock.

“Yo… lo más probable es que alguien haya intentado eliminar la oxigenación que causa el óxido y ha eliminado todo el oxígeno de la sala. La habitación está aislada mágicamente así que no se iba a extender fuera pero… habría afectado a toda la clase, los gases son así.” Vuestro profesor dice, todavía sonando como si le faltara un poco el aliento.

Si todo el oxígeno desapareció de la sala de repente eso explicaría por qué se te taponaron los oídos, sería por el cambio repentino de presión.

“¿Así que no necesitas respirar?” Dave pregunta. Sollux está sosteniéndolo contra la pared, pero parece bastante bien ahora, supones que quizás la enfermedad de la que se acaba de recuperar hizo que esto fuera peor para él o algo.

“¿Supongo que no? Eso es nuevo para mí.” Te encoges de hombros inútilmente.

“¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías?” Otra estudiante interrumpe. Te giras y ves que es la primera chica a la que sacaste de la habitación, está sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared y observándote.

“Que va. No sé lo que soy. También me enteré hace poco de que soy ignífugo y no sabía eso.” Admites. Eres un desastre.

“Pero me sacaste de ahí y volviste a entrar a por él.” Ella señala a un tío cerca de ella.

“Y a mí.” Otro añade.

“Y a mí también.” Alguien más añade.

“¿Y no sabías que ibas a estar bien o cuánto tiempo podías aguantar sin respirar? ¿Simplemente lo hiciste de todos modos?” La chica te insiste. Ahora todos te están mirando.

“Yo no- es decir… no podía limitarme a dejaros ahí. Tenía que hacer algo.” Dices incómodamente.

“Joooder.” Sollux masculla pero desaparece en una nube de humo antes de que puedas girarte a mirarlo.

“Bueno, ya, creo que la clase probablemente haya terminado por hoy. Voy a tener que reoxigenar esa habitación sin pasarme así que… sí, será mejor irnos.” Vuestro profesor asiente, lo cual es bueno siendo que Sollux ya se ha marchado.

“Muchísimas gracias.” La chica que sacaste dice, levantándose y sonriéndote gratamente.

Te ruborizas de la vergüenza cuando los demás que rescataste hacen lo mismo. No es que hicieras nada especial, se supone que tienes que ayudar a la gente en peligro y tú estabas bien, ¿no es así? Así que no deberían estar AGRADECIÉNDOTE. Estás bastante seguro de que tienes la cara escarlata para cuando Dave te saca de ahí.

“Venga, te voy a invitar a un café, Señor Héroe.” Dave dice, con la mano en tu brazo.

“Oh, yo también iría pero me he olvidado la cartera en mis otros pantalones, tengo que irme.” June dice, de manera para nada convincente. No hace que cambies de idea el que después te dirija un guiño muy obvio cuando se va.

“¿Estás seguro? Es decir… Sollux.” Mascullas. Estás bastante seguro de que Dave y tú deberíais dejar de hacer nada que se asemeje a una cita después de cómo la cagaste con Sollux.

“Es un… café totalmente platónico para un tío que ha salvado vidas. Pues claro.” Dave asiente y tira de ti hacia la puerta.

Le sigues la corriente porque eres débil y también porque estar cerca de otra gente que quiere agradecerte es incómodo, así que le aceptarás la excusa.

“Así que no necesitas respirar para nada o respiras algo más en el aire que no es oxígeno. Hey, aguanta la respiración y veámoslo.” Dave sugiere.

Es un experimento razonable, así que mientras los dos pasáis por las puertas del edificio inhalas profundamente el aire fresco y aguantas la respiración. Dave te observa con curiosidad mientras andáis y eres muy consciente de que deberías estar respirando pero no lo haces.

“Sollux no necesita respirar pero siempre lo hace. Me enteré cuando un verano tuvimos un jacuzzi- digo tuvimos, pero mamá aún lo tiene, y estaba lo suficientemente apartado de la casa como para que June pudiera venir a visitarnos y que a mamá no se le fuera mucho la pinza.” Dave dice. Se para y frunce el ceño.

“Bueno, a ella seguía sin gustarle y una vez la persiguió hasta que se fue, pero aun así. De todos modos, June no paraba de gastarle bromas a Sollux, así que él se escondió en el jacuzzi bajo el agua durante siglos una vez hasta que ella se metió y él la asustó para vengarse. Lo que pasa es que no necesitó respirar en todo ese tiempo. Pero lo hace el resto del tiempo, así que igual tú eres así. En plan, como si fuera algo opcional pero obviamente lo necesitas para hablar y la gente probablemente se daría cuenta si estuvieras andando por ahí sin respirar.” Dave continúa.

Sigues aguantando la respiración mientras andáis, y eres consciente de que deberías estar respirando.

“¿Seguro que sigues sin respirar? ¿Nada de nada? Esto no será una broma y lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo y dejándome divagar.” Dave dice, poniéndote el dorso de la mano cerca de la cara, lo suficientemente cerca como para que si estuvieras respirando, lo sentiría.

“Bueno, dicho eso, podrías simplemente dejarme que siga hablando porque sé que puedo hablar a niveles olímpicos cuando quiero, pero tampoco es que Rose lo lleve mejor, ella tiene una prosa morada y verbosa, y también es una máquina de textos morados. Obviamente no me acuerdo de cuando mamá nos enseñó a hablar pero sólo puedo asumir que su reacción instantánea fue arrepentirse. Ja.” Dave se ríe un poco ante su propio chiste.

“Vale, voy a parar ahora porque me estoy inquietando a mí mismo.” Dices rápidamente y empiezas a respirar de nuevo de manera instintiva, aparentemente sin necesidad alguna.

“Eso es una locura. De verdad que quiero saber lo que eres, ¿sabes?” Dave silba.

“Ya, pues ya somos dos.” Mascullas.

Dave abre la puerta de la cafetería y te empuja hacia una mesa libre mientras él va a por vuestras bebidas. No es que pague todas las veces, vais por turnos, pero a él siempre le gusta pedir las bebidas tontas, así que te resignaste hace mucho tiempo a reservar la mesa y a aceptar cualquier brebaje pretencioso que te traiga. Sientes como si esto fuera una cita y te odias a ti mismo por pensarlo.

Cuando Dave vuelve después de un tiempo, deja en la mesa dos vasos de plástico altos de granizado con las típicas tapas tipo cúpula, ambos tienen nata en ellos y son una mezcla caótica de colores pastel, con dos o tres en cada uno. Suspiras y coges el que es morado, verde y azul con brillitos en la nata, dejándole a Dave el que es verde, rojo y amarillo canario.

“Algún día la gente que trabaja aquí te va a estrangular y el jurado declarará que es homicidio justificable.” Le adviertes.

“Puede, yo me limito a fijarme en que nadie escupa en las bebidas como venganza. No lo hacen, creo que este sitio es demasiado guay para eso y sí que los observo.” Dave añade cuando te paras, con la pajita a medio camino de tu boca. Entrecierras los ojos al mirarle y bebes igualmente por la pajita.

Por mucho que parezca impresionante y apto para Instagram, la bebida no sabe particularmente especial, es sólo afrutada y cremosa. Sospechas que no tiene nada de cafeína.

“¿Estás seguro de que a Sollux le parece bien esto?” Preguntas con cautela.

“No, mira, él dijo que yo no necesitaba mantenerme alejado de ti de todos modos. Estoy bastante seguro de que le seguiría doliendo si fuera y saliera contigo de verdad, pero él no diría que no puedo, esta es mi norma. No la suya. Estamos bien. Esto es algo totalmente platónico. Sólo tíos siendo chavales, sólo chavales siendo tíos.” Dave divaga.

“Aun así, eres algo así como un héroe hoy, ¿eh?” Dave continúa.

“Ugh, no empieces. No he hecho nada especial, la gente necesitaba salir así que he ayudado.” Suspiras.

“Ya, pero, escúchame: es especial.” Dave te contesta.

“No lo es.” Le discutes.

“¿Entonces por qué fuiste el único que lo hizo? Sollux me sacó a mí pero nadie más ayudó a nadie. Siendo justos yo ni siquiera podía ver con claridad en ese momento, pero nadie que salió y se recuperó corrió a entrar de nuevo para ayudar mientras tú estabas tirando a la gente por la puerta y volviendo a por más. Tú fuiste el único, haciéndolo algo especial por definición.” Él razona.

Abres la boca para discutirle. Es difícil que se te ocurra nada que decir porque puedes ver que, por lógica, tiene razón. No lo hiciste por eso y tampoco pensaste en qué estabas haciendo. La gente necesitaba ayuda, tú podías así que lo hiciste. Es lo que deberías hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué deberían alabarte por algo que deberías hacer? Tampoco es que pensaras mal sobre la gente que no volvió a entrar. June estaba ayudando a la gente dándoles RCP y entiendes que la gente esté reacia a entrar de nuevo por si se ponen en medio o se desmayaran ellos mismo, lo cual sólo habría causado más trabajo y empeorado la situación.

Mientras luchas por buscar una respuesta para el argumento muy racional pero de alguna manera probablemente equivocado de Dave, él saca la pajita de su frappuccino.

“Supongo que quizás tienes razón, pero no siento como si hubiera hecho nada.” Dices, frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras hablas, Dave limpia su pajita a lametones de una manera que manda a tu mente inmediatamente a lugares sucios. ¿A quién le importa el argumento muy racional de que no puedes salir con Dave porque él ha decidido muy sensatamente que es mala idea? Claramente a tu cerebro no le importa porque todo lo que se te pasa por la mente son varios pensamientos del estilo de «oh mierda tío buenorro lengua lamiendo la cosa oh dios y si fuera-». Bueno. Al menos no estás intentando hablar ahora mismo porque quién sabe qué cojones saldría de tu bocaza ahora que tu cerebro está con este tren de pensamiento. De hecho, tu cerebro probablemente no sea la parte de tu cuerpo a la que deberías estar culpando por esta distracción, ¿verdad?

Dave extiende el brazo y te da un golpe suave en la nariz con la punta de la pajita que ha limpiado a lametones.

“Karkat malo, acepta que has hecho algo bueno. Y también que Dave siempre tiene razón.” Dave dice seriamente.

“Me niego a aceptar nada de nadie que esté hablando sobre sí mismo en tercera persona.” Farfullas, intentando forzarte a ti mismo a hablar con sentido.

“Dave acepta tu prejuicio contra la gente que habla en tercera persona, pero Dave piensa que puede que le esté empezando a gustar. Quizás hablará de esta manera todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante.” Dave dice, meneando su pajita mientras habla.

“Bueno, esto ha sido agradable. No volveré a hablar contigo nunca.” Suspiras y empiezas a salir de tu silla.

“Jo, no eres divertido.” Dave se ríe, pero eso no está en tercera persona así que te quedarás en tu sitio por ahora.

“Me las apañaré para vivir con ello.” Dices.

“Así que ¿cómo te ha ido en tu clase nueva? En plan, no puedo creerme que te tocara el turno de mañana. Esa es una suerte de mierda, pero ahora puedes darme detalles de antemano.” Dave pregunta.

Te acomodas en tu asiento y bebes de tu vaso mientras le cuentas a Dave todo lo que han dado en la clase, le hablas de tus interesantes profesores centauros, incluso mencionas que quizás has hecho un nuevo amigo en tu clase. Aunque que él ya supiera tu nombre fue desalentador.

“Bueno, o la gente ha oído acerca de lo guay que es que seas inmune al fuego y que defendieras a Rose de Mindfang, o alguien te está acosando. ¿Cuál de los dos prefieres que sea verdad?” Dave razona.

“Supongo que el primero. Supongo que la posibilidad de que yo fuera un estudiante normal nunca estuvo ahí, ¿eh?” Admites.

“Ah, no te rayes. Lo normal está muy sobrevalorado.” Dave te asegura.

Es cerca de la hora del almuerzo, así que Dave sugiere comida. Tan pronto como aceptas que pueda ser una buena idea, él se ha lanzado a ir a por ella. Le miras ponerse en cola para pedir comida y algo en la manera en que la luz de sol se filtra por las ventanas de esta cafetería, con sus atrapasoles y otros abalorios… simplemente hace que Dave parezca un poco etéreo. Realísticamente sabes que tiene un aspecto bastante inusual, pero se te olvida la mayoría del tiempo, en su lugar te limitas a apreciar que es atractivo. Dado el aspecto de Rose y su madre, supones que Dave debe tener algún tipo de albinismo, pero la manera en que afecta su apariencia casi te haría pensar que no es del todo humano. No da esas vibraciones terrestre que las hadas suelen dar, con el que parecen un poco demasiado perfectas o reales como para ser humanas de verdad. Por otra parte, Rose también da el mismo tipo de vibraciones, pero ella es una chica muy guapa que es enormemente intimidante, así que podría ser sólo eso. Él simplemente podría ser muy bien dotado mágicamente hablando, su gemela es una profeta y su madre es la bruja más poderosa viva hasta donde tú sabes.

Dave vuelve contigo con comida en las manos y te das cuenta de que te has tirado todo ese tiempo observándole como un rarito. Por suerte no parece haberse dado cuenta.

Dave suelta dos platos en la mesa, una chapata de setas y mozzarella y otra con chorizo y otro tipo de queso.

“Elige uno.” Dave te invita y tú coges el de setas.

“Esperaba que cogieras ese.” Dave admite y muerde su propio sándwich con entusiasmo.

“Eso me recuerda, ¿cuánto te debo?” Preguntas y también muerdes tu sándwich, está muy bueno. Este sitio ciertamente tiene muy buena comida, deberías comer más aquí. O, bueno, no deberías si quieres ahorrar, pero está muy bien.

“No te preocupes por eso.” Dave dice con la boca llena.

Tú te tragas tu comida antes de hablar porque tienes modales, joder.

“Pero me toca a mí, tú pagaste la última vez.” Señalas. No os pusisteis específicamente de acuerdo para alternar cuando empezasteis a salir a tomar café después de clase, pero se acabó dando ese patrón.

“Puede que yo no te deba la vida, tío. Pero varias personas de nuestra clase lo hacen, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es pagarte el almuerzo.” Dave te dice y por la manera en la que habla sabes que no va a cambiar de parecer sobre esto. Es un tono que conoces bien en Rose. No suelen hacer eso de los gemelos de parecerse demasiado, pero de vez en cuando lo ves.

“Ahora la gente va a pensar que soy aún más raro.” Dices, descontento.

“La gente va a estar agradecida. En serio.” Dave insiste y arruga su servilleta para lanzártela, porque es súper maduro. Tú se la vuelves a tirar, porque eres igual de infantil. Esto continúa unas cuantas veces hasta que va demasiado lejos y se pierde. De todos modos ambos os quedáis soltando risillas después.

La cálida luz del sol cae en la mejilla de Dave y a ti se te entrecorta el aliento. Esto parece una cita. Pero no es una cita, no puede ser una cita. No después de lo que ha pasado, pero aun así sientes como si lo fuera.

“Tío, esto apesta.” Dave masculla y mira a otro lado.

“¿El qué lo hace?” Preguntas.

Dave no te vuelve a mirar y porque está mirando a lo lejos por una vez puedes ver el rojo de sus ojos cuando te mira de soslayo. Se vuelve para mirarte de nuevo y te observa unos segundos, al menos lo suficiente como para que te preguntes si tienes algo en la cara. Tímidamente, te frotas la mejilla por si acaso.

“No ser capaz de salir contigo.” Dave dice finalmente, su voz baja pero muy, MUY sincera.

“¿Qué?” Sueltas.

Dave se inclina un poco hacia delante, apoyado en sus codos. Notas como se te calienta la nuca y aunque aparentemente no necesitas respirar para sobrevivir, te sientes como si estuvieras sin aliento con él mirándote así.

“Porque de verdad desearía poder. Sé que es mi norma y todo eso, Sollux no dijo nada, pero no le puedo hacer eso. Sé eso y tú lo sabes, pero eso no significa que yo no…” Dave deja de hablar y a ti te da la sensación de que te está mirando muy deliberadamente de arriba a abajo.

No tienes ni idea de qué responderle a eso. Decirle a Dave que aparentemente tiene mal gusto para los hombres parecerá o como que estás buscando cumplidos (lo cual no es) o como un insulto a su amado Justin Timberlake (una discusión en la que no te quieres meter ahora). En su lugar te limitas a devolverle la mirada, con tu cara sin duda telegrafiando exactamente cómo te sientes sobre el concepto de que tú le gustes y que quiera salir contigo.

“Lo siento. Rose sigue diciendo que no debería limitarme a vocalizar todos mis pensamientos. Ja.” Dave masculla, claramente avergonzado.

“Creo que Rose tiene otras cosas en mente ahora mismo.” Dices.

“¿Oh?” Dave dice, claramente curioso.

Ah, inmediatamente te acuerdas de que prometiste no hablar de ello. Sientes muy fuertemente que deberías cumplir esa promesa.

“No te preocupes por ello. Oh, hey, quería contarte acerca de la magia guay que me han enseñado en la biblioteca.” Le dices a Dave, y él felizmente acepta la distracción.

Le cuentas todo lo que la señora Paint te enseñó, aunque no mencionas el libro erótico demoníaco que Picas Slick aparentemente pensó que sería buena idea darte. No quieres admitirle a Dave que has leído algunos, y mucho menos repetírselos de memoria en un espacio público. Por supuesto que eso te hace pensar en la posibilidad de decir algo del estilo en privado, lo cual es- no, cerebro malo, para.

El resultado final es que acabáis hablando hasta que es hora de que te vayas a trabajar a la biblioteca y Dave se tenga que ir a su clase de historia de la magia.

Seguía pareciendo una cita.

Entras a la biblioteca y sueltas tu mochila en la oficina, cierras la puerta detrás de ti y te caes en tu silla. Hay una pila de libros esperándote, como acusándote de no trabajar, pero sólo eres capaz de quedarte ahí derrumbado sobre tu mesa. Cinco minutos después, Kanaya entra en la habitación y te ve ahí.

“Bueno, pareces estar de buen humor.” Kanaya anota sin inflexión en su voz.

“Mi vida está arruinada.” Le cuentas dramáticamente.

“¿Y eso?” Kanaya pregunta, colgando su bolso ordenadamente y quitándose su larga bufanda de color verde jade para colgarla de un perchero al lado de la puerta.

“Los tíos buenos han destruido mi habilidad para pensar.” Te quejas.

“Siento decir que no me siento identificada.” Kanaya se encoge de hombros y se va a su mesa.

Tu mente hormiguea con tu promesa a Rose y te enderezas, girando en tu silla para mirar a Kanaya.

“Te gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?” Preguntas.

“¿Doy esa impresión?” Kanaya pregunta, observándote con cuidado. Te recuerda a un halcón observando a un ratón.

“En el sentido de que eres muy guapa y extremadamente intimidante, lo cual parece cuadrar con todas las chicas a las que les gustan las chicas que conozco hasta ahora. Pero también es que no te sientes identificada con que los tíos buenos destruyan tu vida.” Le cuentas. Porque aparentemente esas son las palabras literales que has dicho.

La boca de Kanaya forma una sonrisa que ella está obviamente tratando de resistir y expone uno de sus colmillos ligeramente antes de empezar a reírse, es un sonido precioso. Puede ser extraño pensar eso, y no es que te sientas atraído por ella de la misma manera que te pasa con Dave, pero ella es muy guapa y sí que te cae muy bien. Simplemente te hace resplandecer el oír su risa. Por supuesto tú no resplandeces literalmente, no como está haciendo ella.

“Supongo que podrías decir eso de mí, sí. Se me olvida cuál es el término actual, ¿sáfica? Por Safo, quien escribió poesías preciosas y ojalá la hubiera conocido.” Kanaya suspira con anhelo. Estás bastante seguro de que sólo se refiere a que desearía haberla conocido de la misma manera que tú desearías haber podido conocer a muchos autores históricos, seguro que ella no es tan mayor, ¿verdad?

Aun así, has hecho lo que Rose te pidió y has averiguado si a su _crush_ le interesan también las mujeres. No es que pienses que necesite confirmación dado cómo estaban hablando ella y Kanaya la otra noche, pero difícilmente eres quién para criticar cómo otra gente lidia con sus atracciones románticas, ¿verdad?

Sigues con la conversación para decirle a Kanaya que la señora Paint te introdujo a la magia de la biblioteca, que pudiste conocer al espíritu de la biblioteca y escuchar a los libros. Kanaya se ríe cuando le confirmas que tuviste que ir a tu piso y reorganizar tus libros, aparentemente le pasó lo mismo a ella. Los dos habláis mientras trabajáis y te encuentras con que esta vez sólo necesitas tocar los libros que han sido devueltos para saber si están en buenas condiciones o no, ellos te hablan. Puedes saber que están contentos de estar en casa pero disfrutaron ser leídos igualmente, silenciosamente les das una cálida bienvenida a casa y los dejas en los carritos para libros correctos para ser devueltos a su sitio de nuevo.

Es agradable estar aquí, puedes sentir a la biblioteca a tu alrededor como algo viviente y tiene un zumbido suave del que ahora eres muy consciente. Cuando vuelves de recolocar algunos libros en sus estanterías Kanaya te hace una pregunta, una que sospechas que ha estado preparándose durante algún tiempo.

“Así que esa chica de la fiesta, Rose.” Kanaya dice. Técnicamente no es una pregunta, pero sabes que está buscando más información.

“Ella de verdad estaba mortificada sobre l-” Te cortas por una tos. Kanaya te dirige una mirada de preocupación pero piensas que sólo te has… ¿qué? ¿Ahogado con tu propia saliva o algo? Bien hecho, tú.

“¿Estás bien?” Kanaya comprueba.

“Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, como iba diciendo antes de que se me olvidara cómo hablar por algún motivo, Rose de verdad que estaba- de verdad que estaba mortificada sobre- ¡AUGH!” El dolor te inunda y un fuego blanco te sale de entre los dientes, los cuales tienes pegados de repente.

Te tapas la boca con la mano, horrorizado y el dolor y el fuego pasan inmediatamente.

“¡¿Karkat?!” Kanaya exclama y se te acerca corriendo.

“¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?” Susurras. Te tocas la boca pero pareces ileso por ese fuego, incluso aunque no pareciera fuego normal.

“No lo sé, ¿qué lo ha causado? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?” Ella pregunta, mirándote con preocupación.

“Creo que estoy bien, no sé qué ha pasado. ¡Sólo me estaba ahogando y entonces fuego!” Le dices.

“Repite lo que dijiste, quizás era un hechizo o algo y no te diste cuenta.” Kanaya propone.

No crees que fuera eso y de todos modos no puedes recordar lo que dijiste palabra por palabra.

“No lo sé, todo lo que estaba haciendo era hablar de cómo Rose estaba tan avergonzada por- ¡AGH!” Tus dientes vuelven a juntarse y una vez más escupes fuego, esta vez eres capaz de poner la cabeza entre las rodillas cuando ocurre de manera que no puedas escupir fuego sobre los libros por error.

“¡Karkat!” Kanaya grita. Ella tira de ti hasta que estás en medio de la habitación y empieza a revisarte, pero de nuevo resulta que estás perfectamente bien cuando se pasa. Pero no puedes hablar sobre Rose y lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, la única vez que has visto algo así pasar es… es con Sollux. Oh mierda.

“Un segundo.” Mascullas y sacas tu móvil.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: ¡DAVE NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA MISMO!   
TG: tio estoy en clase y mandandote este mensaje por debajo de la mesa relax que pasa   
CG: ¡NECESITO SABER SI SOLLUX ME HA MALDITO PORQUE DE REPENTE ESTOY ESCUPIENDO FUEGO Y LA ÚNICA PERSONA A LA QUE HE VISTO HACER ESO ES ÉL! ¡DE VERDAD QUE ME ESTOY ASUSTANDO DAVE!   
TG: que no el no haria eso   
TG: mira se lo preguntare   
CG: GRACIAS  
TG: parece confundido y ha dicho que no ha sido el  
TG: mira no es que no me alegre de tener una distraccion de mi muy inquietante adjunto pero no estoy muy seguro de que hacer aqui  
CG: ¡YO TAMPOCO! SOLO ESTOY ESCUPIENDO FUEGO Y MIS DIENTES SE QUEDAN PEGADOS JUNTOS CUANDO ESO PASA  
TG: uh sollux dice que estara ahi enseguida  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha parado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Casi al momento Sollux aparece en la biblioteca. Le dirige una mirada rara a Kanaya por un momento, pero entonces se gira para centrarse en ti.

“Ven aquí.” Él te dice, su voz es bastante fría y distante, pero al menos te está hablando.

Complaciente, te le acercas y Sollux te agarra el brazo. Te remanga para echarle un vistazo. Cuando gira un poco tu brazo para poder mirarlo mejor, tu trato con él se enciende, sólo que ahora no está solo en tu brazo. Algo escrito en un lenguaje extraño brilla de color blanquecino bajo tu piel.

“¡¿De dónde ha salido eso?!” Gritas, mirándolo.

Sollux empieza a desternillarse ruidosa e irritantemente, soltándote y sujetándose los costados para contener sus carcajadas.

“¡Sollux, ¿qué es?!” Exiges. ¿Estás maldito? ¿Te ha hecho esto alguien? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

“¡Jejejeje, a mí no me mires! ¡Te lo has hecho tú solito!” Sollux se ríe.

“¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!” Le sueltas.

“Si sabes la respuesta por favor dínosla, claramente ha sido doloroso cuando el fuego le salió de la boca.” Kanaya interrumpe de forma severa.

“Oh, si lo sabré yo. Generalmente evito eso al no hacer tratos estúpidos y después intentar romperlos. Si no querías que esto pasara entonces no deberías haber jurado algo que no pretendías mantener, ¿verdad?” Sollux dice con aires de suficiencia.

“¿Qué- ¿a qué te… le prometí a Rose que no…” Dejas de hablar, horrorizado. ¿Te has hecho esto a ti mismo?

“Y entonces lo hiciste.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

“¡Pero es Kanaya! Ella estaba ahí, no estoy hablando con nadie que no supiera que- a-” Vacilas cuando sientes un cosquilleo de advertencia en la boca.

“Bueno si hubieras querido tener esa excepción deberías haber jurado no hablar del primer encuentro entre Rose y Kanaya a nadie que no fuera ya consciente. También deberías haber especificado exactamente cuáles son los límites de esa conversación de la que no puedes hablar. O haber definido hablar. Pero si vas a ser jodidamente vago y usar palabras como «nadie» y «nunca» entonces este es el resultado.” Sollux te cuenta ásperamente, puedes ver que está disfrutando esto.

“Pero… pero yo no soy un demonio. ¿Cómo he hecho esto?” Susurras.

“No eres un demonio, eso no es un trato. Es un juramento.” Sollux dice como si fueras especialmente estúpido.

“¡¿Qué cojones significa eso, saco de mierda?! ¡¿No puedo hacer mierdas como esta hasta que de repente aparentemente puedo?! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a arreglar esto!” Insistes, extendiéndole tu brazo.

Sollux se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos al mirarte.

“Primero de todo, tú específicamente declaraste los términos de finalización de tu juramento, quizás deberías leerlos.” Sollux te dice.

Abres la boca para protestarle que no puedes leer ese idioma raro pero te concentras en las palabras y se mueven como un estereograma. Lo que está ahí ya no parece un galimatías, sino palabras que brillan suavemente, y tú sabes exactamente lo que dicen.

_«Yo [Karkat Vantas] te doy [Rose Lalonde] mi palabra de que intentaré ser considerado con Dave y Sollux, que te ayudaré a ver a Kanaya de nuevo, y que nunca jamás le hablaré a nadie de tu primera conversación con ella._ _»_

Esas fueron tus palabras a Rose, y puedes ver claramente que has dicho que «nunca jamás» hablarás de esa conversación. Esa es la condición de fin.

“Segundo de todo, no puedo deshacerlo. Si fuera un trato quizás podría ayudarte si quisiera pero como resulta que no es un trato, es un juramento, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo cual también es bueno porque incluso si pudiera no quiero hacerlo.” Sollux dice fríamente.

“Yo… ¿qué hago?” Susurras.

“Dejar de ser un puto mentiroso, supongo. O no lo hagas y préndele fuego a tu boca, me tiene sin cuidado.” Sollux dice secamente y entonces se desvanece en una nube de humo y manzanas.

“…¿Por qué le juraste a Rose nunca hablar de mi primera conversación con ella?” Kanaya pregunta con curiosidad.

Bueno, eso no va estrictamente en contra de lo que te apañaste para grabar en la piel de tu propio brazo, pero quizás te siga alertando, dependiendo de cómo de mal formulado esté. Pero incluso si no lo hace y tú le digas directamente a Kanaya que Rose está románticamente interesada en ella, entonces puede que Rose te mutile por ser tan bruto. De todos modos…

“Creo que no voy a responder a eso por mi propio bien. Pero tú probablemente deberías hablar con ella, te daré su cuenta de trollian.” Dices evasivamente y te vas a buscar algo de papel para escribirla.

Justo has terminado de dársela a Kanaya cuando Sollux reaparece frunciendo el ceño.

“¡Y otra cosa!” Él suelta, enfadado.

“¡AUGH!” Gritas, porque es cierto que ha aparecido de la nada.

“¡Gracias por acusarme de maldecirte cuando yo no te he hecho nada!” Bufa.

“Lo sé, eso fue una putada, sólo estaba asustado. Lo sien-” Dices pero Sollux te interrumpe, señalándote con el dedo directamente en la cara de manera que está a menos de tres centímetros de tu nariz.

“Ni se te ocurra disculparte conmigo como si fueras mejor que yo. ¡Y si vas a acusarme de maldecirte entonces lo HARÉ!” Sollux te suelta.

Todos sus ojos se abren de par en par y sus labios se mueven formando un flujo de sonidos sibilantes entre los que no puedes distinguir palabras. Sientes la magia crujir y hormiguearte por la piel y entonces de golpe Sollux desaparece.

“Bueno, genial. Esto es simplemente fantástico.” Dices miserablemente.

“Lo siento Karkat. ¿Quieres que intente hacer que él revierta lo que sea que fuera eso?” Kanaya pregunta.

Inhalas y niegas con la cabeza, probablemente te lo merezcas, lo que sea que fuera. Quizás él ni siquiera te ha maldito, y simplemente está intentando ponerte paranoico.

“¿Te apetece un té?” Kanaya sugiere en su lugar.

“Eso estaría genial.” Dices, sin admitir cómo de temblorosa puede que esté o no tu voz.

Te sientas y contemplas tus muchos fallos en la vida. De verdad desearías que Dave te hubiera dicho cómo pensaba que las cosas iban a ir entre vosotros tres antes para que al menos hubieras podido estar algo atento y no haberte lanzado de cabeza a la peor opción posible. Kanaya te extiende tu taza de té y tú se lo agradeces.

La taza está a cinco centímetros de tus labios cuando se le rompe el asa de repente y se hace añicos en el suelo en un caos de té y vajilla rota. Pero no es un caos aleatorio, cuando miras hacia abajo puedes ver que el líquido humeante y los pedazos de taza rota han formado perfectamente las palabras «ba2ura iinútiil» en el suelo.

“…Iré a por la fregona.” Kanaya dice después de un momento.


	14. Suspense

La clave para toda maldición es averiguar sus detalles. Si estás maldito para que pierdas tu hijo primogénito entonces limítate a adoptar o no tener hijos y la maldición no hace nada. Los detalles de la maldición que Sollux te ha echado parecen ser que cualquier cosa que cojas para beber se te caiga de las manos y se haga añicos en el suelo, formando algún insulto. Eso pasa incluso cuando hacerse añicos no sea algo que tenga sentido con lo que tienes en las manos. Has visto como el poliestireno y el plástico se hacían añicos en el suelo y te acusaban de ser un «lame culos» y un «cabrón 2iin corazón» así que ahí lo tienes. Si no lo coges entonces no pasa. Lo cual es bueno porque significa que no te vas a morir deshidratado, pero vas a tener que meter la cabeza bajo muchos grifos para beber.

Rose fue la que se dio cuenta de que ella podía mover tu bebida por ti y que las pajitas no contaban. Lo sentirías como una victoria si Sollux no pareciera tan satisfecho al ver cuántos inconvenientes te está causando esto. Asumes que está satisfecho por lo a menudo que sonríe ante tus dificultades, pero tampoco es que te esté hablando de momento.

El que no te esté hablando va a ser un problema bastante gordo, siendo que estás atrapado en el mismo grupo de combate mágico que él y os ponen nota juntos.

“Espero que ninguno de vosotros tenga planes para este fin de semana.” Mindfang dice mientras se pasea por el suelo al frente de la clase. Tú haces una mueca porque eso ciertamente suena a una gran redacción en camino.

“En vuestras clases esta semana os estaré enseñando habilidades de supervivencia básicas, para prepararos para vuestra prueba este fin de semana.” Ella continúa.

¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

“¿De qué va a ser la prueba?” Otro alumno pregunta, uno mucho más tonto porque Mindfang se gira hacia él con una mirada salvaje.

“Una prueba… ¡de SUPERVIVENCIA!” Ella suelta una carcajada.

Después de unos momentos de risa dramática se levanta derecha y se echa el pelo por encima del hombro con un suspiro.

“Exploraréis un área fuera del campus y sobreviviréis ahí el fin de semana. Lo que os voy a enseñar ahora será vital para vuestra supervivencia. Sin embargo, después de «ese» año la universidad insiste en que estoy obligada legalmente a daros un cristal de teletransporte de emergencia en caso de que algo pase y no podáis lidiar con ello. Naturalmente he determinado que necesitar usar este cristal resultará en un suspenso en esta prueba.” Mindfang añade esa última parte con una sonrisa siniestra.

“Eso es súper guay.” Jade susurra, mucho más entusiasmada con esto de lo que tú lo estás.

“Primero de todo, vuestros grupos tienen que dar muestras de sangre para generar los cristales, los cuales os repartiré en la siguiente clase.” Mindfang dice, haciendo un gesto hacia su mesa, que tiene unas cuantas bandejas encima.

Toda la clase empieza a dirigirse hacia su mesa pero hay tal cuello de botella que vuestro grupo acaba esperando un rato.

“¡Creo que vamos bastante bien con esto, yo vivía en una isla que estaba fuera de los radares, Dave y Rose vivían en el bosque, Sollux es un demonio todopoderoso y Karkat puede hacer esa cosa molona del escudo!” Jade dice, entusiasmada.

“¿Todopoderoso? Me gustas, Harley.” Sollux le dirige una amplia sonrisa, claramente complacido con el halago.

“Espera, ¿por qué soy yo el lastre en ese escenario?” June protesta.

“Está bien, cari, yo te cogeré de la mano.” Dave ofrece en broma.

“Supongo que no es como si en el instante en que salgamos de la zona aprobada para humanos vaya a haber miles de criaturas sobrenaturales intentando matarnos. Es sólo un fin de semana.” Coincides en voz baja.

Es un camping de fin de semana, estarás bien. ¿Verdad?

Tu grupo finalmente llega a las bandejas en la mesa, y puedes ver que la que está marcada para tu grupo tiene vuestros nombres escritos uno a uno con una pequeña aguja al lado. Rose da un paso adelante primero y las colas de Sollux se están moviendo con agitación mientras lo hace. Rose se pincha el dedo y deja caer una sola gota de sangre en la hendidura en la bandeja al lado de su aguja y se aparta con el dedo en la boca. June va la siguiente, y después Jade. Cuando Dave da un paso adelante Sollux parece tremendamente molesto. Igualmente Dave también se pincha el dedo y entonces mira con expectación a Sollux.

“No quiero darle mi sangre. Además, puedo teletransportarme, no necesito esto.” Sollux dice, enfurruñado.

“Tío, sólo hazlo.” Dave le dice.

“Cuando dices «haz _lo_ »…” Sollux intenta, claramente intentando librarse.

“Sollux, ve a pincharte el dedo con la aguja puesta para ti.” Dave aclara, claramente diciéndolo en serio.

Sollux refunfuña un poco pero hace lo que se le dice, aunque no parece nada contento con ello. Cuando él termina, es tu turno.

Te acercas a la mesa y miras la bandeja. La sangre de Jade tiene un tono algo verdoso y la de Sollux por supuesto es como oro derretido. La aguja al lado de tu nombre te llama, así que con cuidado la coges y te pinchas el meñique. Por supuesto, no lo has hecho con la fuerza suficiente así que tienes que volver a hacerlo y presionar en vez de acobardarte. Una gota de tu sangre cae en la pequeña ranura y crees que quizás parece de un rojo ligeramente más brillante que la de los demás. Eh, probablemente sea porque la tuya es la más nueva ahí.

La clase empieza formalmente y Mindfang os explica algunos hechizos básicos orientados hacia la supervivencia. Cómo secar madera mágicamente para que esté lista para quemarse en una hoguera, protecciones que poner alrededor de un campamento, cómo construir un refugio en condiciones. Es cuando os está informando acerca de sistemas de alarma que hay un problema.

Vuestros grupos se han separado fuera del aula en un área pavimentada al azar. Sollux está sentado ligeramente por encima del suelo, flotando mientras sujeta el final de un hilo con una de sus colas. Al otro lado del hilo Dave está dibujando un círculo con tiza, usando Sollux como el centro para que sea perfectamente redondo. Por las instrucciones de Mindfang este es un círculo del que podéis entrar y salir perfectamente, no mantiene nada fuera. Lo que hace es que salta una alarma cuando cualquier cosa entra en el círculo que quiera hacerle daño a cualquier cosa en el interior. La idea es que haríais una versión más grande de esto alrededor de cualquier campamento que montarais y eso ayudaría a montar guardia.

Como de costumbre, Sollux está haciendo lo más mínimo que podría considerarse como participación y tú observas cuando incluso bosteza descaradamente. Abre las mandíbulas y puedes disfrutar de un alarmante número de dientes afilados que te llaman mucho la atención por motivos que no puedes ubicar. Sigues mirándolo cuando abre los ojos de nuevo después de bostezar y te pilla. Sollux frunce el ceño al ver tu atención en él y eso es lo que te fuerza a mirar a otro lado.

“Vale, esto ya estaría. Creo que el resto de nosotros podemos meternos ahora.” June dice cuando termina la última parte del hechizo. Los mellizos están mirando por encima de sus hombros y ambos parecen estar de acuerdo. Jade se mete primero, seguida por los demás uno a uno. Tú eres el último. Cuando pasas por el umbral el aire del interior brilla de color rojo y parpadea una y otra vez, desde el otro lado del área pavimentada Mindfang mira a su alrededor gracias a la alarma silenciosa.

Tú gritas y sales otra vez, la alarma para.

“¿Inténtalo otra vez?” Rose sugiere después de un momento.

Tú das otro paso adelante y la luz vuelve a encenderse.

“¿Soy yo?” Preguntas, apartando el pie.

Jade frunce el ceño y sale a tu lado, pero vuelve a entrar sin problema alguno. Cuando la sigues la alarma vuelve a saltar para empezar a parpadear y ser generalmente alarmante.

“¿Podría ser algo de especies? Todo lo demás parece serlo.” Mascullas y escaneas las palabras para ver si hay algo específico de ti que podría estar haciendo esto. O quizás es la maldición que Sollux te ha echado.

“Espera…” Dave dice lentamente y gira la cabeza hacia Sollux.

“…¿Qué?” Sollux dice, sonando algo ofendido.

“Inténtalo de nuevo.” Dave dice rígidamente y sólo es cuando te mira que decides que quizás te estuviera hablando a ti.

Vuelves a entrar al círculo pero esta vez no pasa nada. A estas alturas Mindfang se ha acercado con curiosidad.

“¿Qué ha cambiado? Estaba saltando todas las veces.” Dices, pasmado.

“Oh, ya veo.” Rose dice y te das cuenta de que está mirando a Sollux, quien ahora parece muy irritado por el escrutinio.

Se suponía que el hechizo iba a saltar si alguien en su interior te quería hacer daño. ¿O quizás sólo quisiera lastimarte? Los detalles no están del todo claros. Lo que está claro es que cuando Sollux levanta la mirada desde su posición sentado y levitando ligeramente y hace contacto visual contigo el círculo entero empieza a parpadear con luz.

“…Si alguno de vosotros muere el resto estaréis suspensos. Eso también se aplica si os matáis entre vosotros.” Mindfang os informa secamente y se va.

Genial.

“Simplemente me preocupo. No CREO que vaya a intentar matarme en el bosque, pero eso no ha sido lo que se dice reconfortante.” Te quejas a Rose después mientras ella estudia un mapa. Aunque ya no sea profeta, vuestro grupo le ha dejado elegir el sitio, pero a pesar de eso aún no ha elegido ninguno.

“Él no va a matarte.” Rose te asegura algo ausentemente mientras escanea el mapa.

“Tuve un sueño en el que él me atravesaba el pecho con una espada.” Admites, descontento.

“Difícilmente creo que eso sea un sueño profético. Probablemente fuera la culpa.” Rose dice, y seguramente tenga razón.

Suspiras y te echas en el sofá de manera que tu cabeza cuelga del brazo y miras por la pequeña ventana de la cocina con las diáfanas cortinas moradas que Rose eligió. Fuera, el cielo está casi completamente oscuro.

“Al menos no será luna llena cuando salgamos ahí fuera. La mierda se pone rara en esas fechas, no sólo con los hombres lobo, sino con muchas cosas.” Dices.

“Mmm, es luna nueva esta noche. Tan lejos de llena como puede estar.” Rose coincide.

Te levantas y miras por la ventana. Como Rose ha dicho la luna no es nada visible, ni siquiera puedes ver su sombra. Según miras al cielo nocturno se te enciende un poco la memoria.

“¿Te llegué a contar que en mi sueño la luna era verde? Verde… verde brillante.” Dices suavemente mientras recuerdas la manera en que colgaba del cielo, enorme y de color lima.

Algo pequeño y de plástico cae al suelo al otro lado de la habitación. Te giras y ves a Rose sujetando un rotulador destapado en su puño apretado mientras mira fijamente a la pared.

Algo parece… malo. Por algún motivo vuelves a mirar afuera, donde falta la luna, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a mirar a Rose. Ella está sentada rígidamente en su silla, con la espalda recta y sin moverse.

“¿Rose?” Preguntas en voz baja mientras te acercas lentamente.

Mientras rodeas el sofá finalmente le ves la cara y la visión te hace soltar un grito ahogado. De borde a borde sus ojos son completamente blancos. Su sombra en la pared detrás de ella, emitida por la lámpara más cercana, es errónea y está revolviéndose.

Rose gira su mano de manera que la punta del rotulador esté hacia abajo y mueve la cabeza para ver los mapas. Pasa su otra mano sobre ellos, tirando mapa tras mapa al suelo hasta que encuentra uno y dibuja un círculo en él con tanta fuerza que el rotulador chirría y finalmente la punta se queda metida para dentro. Con eso hecho, lo suelta y empieza a hablar con palabras que la lengua humana no debería haber sido capaz de formar.

“Y' ahf' mgep ymg' mgepahe, ymg' hafh hai l' ymg' ahornah na'ah'ehye ya.” Sale de la boca de Rose.

Con esa declaración sus ojos se oscurecen hasta que vuelven a ser ojos humanos normales y ves cómo se empieza a caer hacia delante. Saltas hacia ella justo a tiempo de evitar que se tire de cabeza a la mesa y casi inmediatamente Rose se estremece entre tus brazos, volviendo en sí.

“¿Estás bien? Rose, ¿recuerdas qué ha pasado? Debería llevarte al médico o-” Empiezas.

“Eso… He visto.” Rose dice sin aliento y se extiende a por el mapa. Un área está toscamente rodeada en él, no está muy lejos de donde estáis ahora. Pasadas las fronteras de Salem donde la gente no está permitida, pero bastante local, aunque parece estar a lo que a tu parecer son varios días de camino andando.

“Era una visión, o- no una visión en sí, del tipo en el que Cthulhu me posee para dejar un mensaje. Pero… antes cuando pasaba eso me llegaba un vistazo de su dominio, el espacio entre las estrellas. Pero no era eso, era otro sitio.” Rose dice con inquietud.

“¿Dónde era?” Preguntas.

Rose niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos fuertemente, como si estuviera intentando recordar exactamente lo que vio.

“Estaba oscuro, cerrado. Había más gente ahí, cosas cazándose entre ellas creo. Era más un sentimiento que una vista.” Rose te contesta.

“Pero aun así, esta ha sido la primera vez que nadie se haya comunicado con un dios en más de cinco años. Esto es muy fuerte.” Dices con asombro.

Rose asiente pero su mente parece estar rumiando un problema diferente.

“Creo que deberíamos ir aquí pero… sé que esto es mucho pedir pero no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar. Ni a un alma. Me da la inequívoca sensación de que no debería hacer eso y nunca me he equivocado con sensaciones como esta antes. Necesito que me lo prometas, Karkat.” Rose insiste.

Ciertamente no quieres jurárselo por accidente y acabar en problemas otra vez, así que tienes mucho cuidado con lo que dices a continuación.

“¿Estás absolutamente segura? ¿Ni siquiera a Dave?” Preguntas.

“Estoy segura. Ni a un alma.” Rose dice muy firmemente.

No crees que sea buena idea guardarse esto de la gente, pero por otra parte habéis llegado hasta aquí sin ningún contacto, ¿cuánto daño haría que la gente pensara que ha sido más tiempo? Si Rose sigue teniendo visiones después de esto puedes intentar convencerla de que se lo cuente a la gente, pero no necesitas hacer eso ahora. Además puede que Rose no esté siendo del todo sincera sobre por qué quiere mantenerlo en secreto. Ella se ha pasado años sin ninguna visión, quizás esté casi asustada de espantarlas y que no vuelvan. O que si le dice a la gente que lo puede hacer de nuevo y entonces pare de pasar, parecerá un fraude.

“No lo diré.” Dices, no prometes, tienes mucho cuidado con eso. No es que tengas intención de decir una cosa y hacer otra, pero no quieres quedarte atascado en una situación donde en una emergencia no tengas la opción de hacer algo más. Has visto lo mucho que los tratos complican la vida de Sollux, no tienes ningún deseo de reunir más juramentos.

“Guau.” Rose respira de nuevo mientras mira su mapa. Eso ni siquiera era una respuesta a tu- no promesa, tu declaración. Supones que simplemente está abrumada por haber tenido una visión de nuevo, estás feliz por ella. De forma algo egoísta al menos ahora puedes empezar a sentirte menos culpable con que te vaya bien en vuestra asignatura compartida de ver el futuro cuando ella estaba teniendo tantos problemas.

Rose acaba pasando todo su tiempo libre intentando buscar la historia de ese sitio, pero no parece haber mucho que encontrar. Cuando tenéis vuestra siguiente clase y ella le dice a Mindfang a dónde ha seleccionado ir vuestro grupo, Mindfang se limita a decirle que el sábado por la mañana todos seréis teletransportados allí. También os reparte a cada uno de vosotros pequeños cristales envueltos y colgados de finos collares de cuero. Los cristales parecen ser de una variedad de colores, pero tú tienes la alegría de encontrarte con que la tuya es de un asqueroso color rojo parduzco. Lo peor es que además tiene algún fluido coagulado chapoteando en su interior. El de Dave es de un rojo brillante, el de Rose es amarillo, el de Jade es negro, el de June es azul y el de Sollux es de un verde oscuro. Ni siquiera parece tener mucho que ver con el color de vuestra sangre. La sangre de Jade estaba teñida ligeramente de verde pero es Sollux quien tiene el cristal verde y Rose tiene el que más se parece a la sangre de Sollux.

“Estos cristales son razonablemente frágiles, machacar uno con la mano activará el hechizo para traeros de vuelta en caso de emergencia, aunque eso os hará suspender este examen, como ya he mencionado anteriormente.” Mindfang explica.

Pones la cosa a salvo en tu mochila y no lo sacas de nuevo hasta que vuelves al aula temprano el sábado por la mañana con el resto de tu grupo. Dave y Jade tienen los suministros de comida para vuestro grupo, June se encargó del equipo de camping, Rose reclamó la navegación pero también suministros mágicos y a ti te queda todo lo demás. Todas las cosas en las que la gente no piensa. Consigues suministros de primeros auxilios, pilas de repuesto, cartas para cuando os aburráis, uno de esos cargadores que funcionan por energía solar para vuestros móviles. Si todo va bien todo lo que pasará es una acampada cautelosa durante el fin de semana y te apostarías algo a que siendo que sois una pandilla de adolescentes la cosa se pondrá malhumorada y desagradable si nadie tiene tiempo para relajarse y usar sus móviles cargados. El _Candy Crush_ puede ser una tontería de juego pero el aburrimiento lleva a las peleas.

Te descargas algunos libros al móvil de la biblioteca digital de la universidad, sólo en caso de que no haya cobertura ahí fuera. También te llevas un libro sobre la identificación de plantas mágicas y unas cuantas guías de supervivencia en la naturaleza, por si acaso. Por desgracia tu maldición actual te prohíbe coger nada de lo que quieras beber, pero te las has apañado con eso consiguiendo muchas pajitas. Incluso compras una de esas mochilas de agua con la pajita incorporada de manera que puedas beber sin tener que coger nada con las manos. De verdad que no te quieres pasar el fin de semana con la gente teniendo que echarte el agua en la boca mientras Sollux pone esa cara de suficiencia y satisfacción con su maldición. No, vas a ser más listo que él.

También te llevas tus cartas de tarot.

Los seis estáis tan preparados como podéis estar cuando os presentáis para ser teletransportados. Esto no es algo oficial como el puerto, es más algo temporal como cuando Sollux os llevó a la casa de los Lalonde. Vuestro grupo entra dentro del círculo y Mindfang lo cierra, rellenando los detalles para vuestro destino. No puedes evitar darte cuenta de que cuando trabaja ella no parece sentir la necesidad de pedirte tu permiso, no como Sollux tuvo que hacerlo.

Con cómo está proporcionado su cuerpo de araña gigante, Mindfang tiene que soportarse a si misma con el brazo izquierdo para escribir los detalles con el derecho, así que está casi tumbada por encima del círculo cuando habla. Os mira desde abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo hace, su mirada de ocho pupilas centrada en Rose cuando dice su frase.

“Como elegisteis un sitio tan cerca de casa estaré esperando que volváis por vuestra cuenta si queréis aprobar.” Mindfang dice a la ligera.

No tenéis oportunidad de protestar antes de que haya un fulgor azul y el mundo a vuestro alrededor cambie. Ahora os rodean árboles altos por todas partes con su quietud.

“Oh no, si tan sólo pudiera teletransportarme.” Sollux dice inexpresivamente y Rose suelta una risilla divertida.

“Ella no dijo nada de que tuviéramos que volver andando.” Dave coincide.

“Me muero por ver la expresión de su cara.” June se ríe.

Miras a Jade, quien está de pie en silencio y quieta mientras observa vuestros alrededores. Su piel casi parece ondular y de golpe tus ojos pasan de ella, aunque sabes que sigue ahí. Está haciendo esa cosa de la invisibilidad otra vez, si te concentras mucho puedes verla mirando con curiosidad. Después de unos segundos se vuelve a hacer visible.

“No somos los únicos aquí.” Jade dice.

Eso ciertamente le quita ligereza al ambiente.

“¿Qué sientes?” Rose pregunta con seriedad.

“Otras hadas, no justo aquí, pero cerca. No creo que hayan estado aquí en un tiempo, no estoy muy segura, no veo mucho a los de mi especie. Es simplemente la sensación que me da.” Jade explica.

“Probablemente deberíamos explorar los alrededores y buscar un sitio para montar el campamento más tarde.” June sugiere y el resto estáis de acuerdo.

“¿Alguna idea?” Dave le pregunta a Sollux.

Sollux mira a vuestro alrededor un momento y entonces se lanza hacia el cielo repentinamente, como un cohete por encima de los árboles y simplemente se queda ahí, observando los alrededores. Parece muy despreocupado ahí arriba, y aquí abajo estás tú plantado con una ola de envidia tan fuerte que te pican los ojos y se te aprieta la garganta. El demonio vuelve a bajar como una hoja cayendo y aterriza de nuevo al lado de Dave.

“El bosque sigue así hasta bastante lejos, pero está más despejado por ahí y también hay un lago cerca.” Sollux os dice.

“Mi investigación indicaba que el lago era el hogar de algunos kelpies, así que probablemente sería sabio mantenernos alejados de él, pero unos árboles más dispersos serían más fáciles de defender.” Rose accede.

Eso parece ser todo y vuestro grupo empieza a caminar en la dirección que Sollux señaló. Supones que técnicamente Sollux podría limitarse a teletransportaros a todos allí, pero parecía difícil para él y necesitaba tu permiso la última vez, probablemente no quiera hacer eso ahora. Además, hacer senderismo es básicamente todo lo que tenéis que hacer para este examen así que bien podríais hacerlo.

Los árboles no están demasiado cerca en la zona en la que estáis ahora, pero tampoco podéis andar más de dos juntos, así que acabáis con Jade y Rose liderando la fila, entre Rose con su mapa y Jade con sus agudos sentidos de hada trazan el camino más fácil. Detrás de ellas Dave y June caminan juntos y hablan entre ellos tanto como hablan contigo, y a veces uno o el otro se rezagan un poco para caminar a tu lado. Por su parte Sollux va cambiando entre volar por encima vuestra e ir de rama en rama entre los árboles que pasáis, él no habla con nadie. De hecho, mientras lo observas él parece drásticamente distinto de lo normal.

Sollux suele parecer muy consciente de su moirail y lo que está a su alrededor pero esto es otro nivel. Su comportamiento es claramente defensivo, todos sus sentidos están entrenados para detectar cualquier peligro de manera que te recuerda más a un perro guardián que a un guardaespaldas. Lo que sí te recuerda es a tu pesadilla, a Sollux encaramado a ese árbol roto, atacándote con ferocidad primordial.

Tu sueño probablemente no fuera profético, pero estás seguro de que Sollux volvería esa misma actitud defensiva contra cualquier cosa que se acercara a Dave, y por proximidad, cualquier cosa que se acercara a vosotros también. Te hace sentir algo mejor.

Después de andar un rato os tomáis un descanso, bebes de tu mochila y todos intercambiáis algo para picar, compartiendo un poco de esto y aquello. Ahora es noviembre, así que hace bastante frío, pero a pesar de eso no se está tan mal para la época del año y el cobijo de los árboles te mantiene algo más caliente, así que entre el abrigo y todo lo que has caminado estás bastante cómodo.

Al menos lo estás hasta que Jade habla.

“¿Podéis todos sólo… sólo callaros y manteneros quietos un momento?” Jade pregunta, levantando una mano.

Vuestro grupo se queda en silencio, todos mirándola. Desde arriba Sollux observa al suelo, agachado en una rama.

“¿Qué-” Dave empieza.

“Shh.” Jade chista.

Te levantas, junto con el resto de tu grupo, todo el mundo de repente inquieto. Te das la vuelta para mirar a vuestro alrededor y el suelo cruje bajo tus pies, oyes lo mismo de los otros mientras ellos también otean los alrededores. El viento está moviendo las hojas encima de vosotros y no oyes nada especial. La rama del árbol cruje cuando Sollux pasa de estar agachado a ponerse de pie, su cabeza inclinada para escuchar mejor.

“No oigo nada.” Jade dice en voz baja.

“…¿Bien?” June dice después de un momento.

“No, nada bien. No se escuchan bichos, ni animales pequeños, ni tampoco grandes. He estado mirando al suelo y no he visto ninguna huella de ningún animal. No puedo oír nada en este bosque salvo las hojas y nosotros.” Jade explica.

Vuestro grupo se pone en silencio de nuevo y ciertamente Jade tiene razón. Tampoco es que hayas pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque desde que tu memoria empezó, pero no puedes oír nada que no puedas achacarle al viento.

“Tienes razón, está demasiado silencioso. No me daba cuenta porque estábamos todos hablando pero el bosque nunca suena así.” Dave coincide en voz baja.

“¿Pero quizás hayamos asustado a las criaturas de aquí al pasar? Pero… nunca he asustado a los bichos.” Rose dice.

Jade mira alrededor por un momento, entonces corre hacia una piedra semi-grande y le da la vuelta, mira durante unos momentos y se gira hacia un árbol cerca, lo observa durante un instante y pasa las manos por la tierra. Finalmente se vuelve a miraros.

“No hay bichos. Ningún bicho en absoluto.” Jade confirma.

“Supongo que no necesitaremos el insecticida que traje entonces.” Dices débilmente.

Sollux salta del árbol y cae ligero como un gato en los hombros de Dave, más o menos apoyando las rodillas en sus hombros con los pies contra la espalda de Dave mientras mira a vuestro alrededor, casi como un suricato. Sus ojos más grandes se cierran y observa los alrededores sólo con su par más pequeño.

Unos segundos pasan y Sollux salta al suelo.

“Así que… aparte de nosotros y la flora local, no puedo sentir nada por aquí que pueda morirse. O al menos no dentro de mi alcance.” Sollux os informa.

“¿Y algo vivo?” Preguntas con preocupación.

“Todo lo vivo puede morirse, idiota. Todo se muere eventualmente.” Sollux dice secamente.

“Creo que deberíamos seguir andando, salir de esta zona tan rápido como podamos. Tu alcance no es muy amplio, ¿verdad? ¿Algo menos de un kilómetro?” June pregunta, supones que sabe esto por su historia con Sollux.

“Más o menos. Vamos.” Sollux asiente.

Vuestro grupo se compacta en la misma formación de antes, pero esta vez nadie habla. El viento deja de soplar y el silencio a vuestro alrededor es opresivo, nada debería ser tan silencioso. ¿Dónde están todos los animales, los pájaros, bichos, los ratoncitos y las ardillas?

Como que deseas no haber pensado eso, cuando encontráis el primer esqueleto de animal. O más concretamente, partes de esqueleto. Supones que los huesos deben ser antiguos porque están completamente limpios pero los restos de lo que piensas que es- era, un ciervo está en tres partes.

“¿Está mal decir que de repente tengo mucha hambre?” Jade pregunta suavemente mientras vuestro grupo pasa rápidamente por un lado del esqueleto.

Nadie responde pero cuando Jade empieza a comer nerviosamente el resto acabáis haciendo lo mismo. Sientes abre incluso aunque sabes que acabas de comer, quizás es que el ruido de tu barrita de cereales al masticarla simplemente provee con algo de ruido al de otro modo silencioso bosque. También tienes sed, muchísima sed.

Por encima de vosotros oyes un gruñido de Sollux, no está gruñéndole a algo sino el sonido más mundano de lo que sea que tiene que sea análogo al estómago quejándose por hambre. Pero… Sollux no necesita comer, ni dormir, no funciona así así que por qué…

Sollux también se está mirando a su propio estómago, con la cara mudamente horrorizada. Él baja de un salto al suelo y te agarra por los hombros. Todo el mundo se para y lo mira.

“Karkat, necesito que hagas algo por mí.” Sollux dice silenciosamente, mirando a vuestro alrededor.

“¿Qué?” Susurras.

“Ese escudo que hiciste antes, necesito que lo hagas de nuevo alrededor de todos vosotros. Una esfera completa alrededor de todo el grupo excepto yo, no lo dejes caer hasta que te lo diga, sin importar lo que pase. Necesitas mantenerlos a todos a salvo.” Te dice.

“Sabes lo que está haciendo esto, ¿qué es?” June susurra con horror.

Sollux se limita a sacudir la cabeza y os empuja a todos juntos, está mirando con cautela a vuestro alrededor cuando se aparta un poco, pero cuando te dirige una mirada expectante, sabes que espera que hagas la cosa que hiciste la última vez.

Tus amigos están apiñados cerca de ti, y tú no te sientes seguro con cualquier cosa que sea capaz de poner nervioso a Sollux. Nada que haga que sienta que necesita tu ayuda para defender a Dave y al resto de vuestros amigos puede ser bueno. Pero esta es la única cosa que fuiste capaz de hacer, tu fuerza en el equipo.

Endureces tu determinación, respiras profundamente y p̶̳͉̜̪̅͊r̸͙̥̞̈́̅ö̶̘̏t̸͂̾͗̐e̷̹̓̈g̷̞̦̳͊̋̈́ẹ̵͓͎͎̌͆͠s̷̤̾̃͌͘.

Una burbuja resplandeciente y blanquecina aparece a vuestro alrededor mientras extiendes las manos y puedes ver dónde se mete y atraviesa el bosque. Sollux es el único fuera, él te asiente con la cabeza, agradecido.

“Sollux, ten cuidado.” Dave le advierte mientras Rose le agarra del brazo como si tuviera miedo de que él intentara salir de la burbuja.

“Hey, está bien. Ya sabes que no puedo morir.” Sollux sonríe algo débilmente.

“Eso no es lo mismo.” Dave protesta pero Sollux se da la vuelta.

Toma unos cuantos pasos alejándose de tu burbuja y mira los alrededores, fulminando al paisaje con la mirada.

“SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, JANE. NO ME HAGAS INVOCARTE.” Sollux grita a la maleza silenciosa.

No le responde ni un sólo sonido. Esta vez cuando Sollux gruñe es por la ira. Extiende una mano y un círculo empieza a formarse en el suelo en rojo y azul.

“Eso en realidad no hace falta.” La voz de una mujer dice detrás vuestra.

Todo el mundo en la burbuja se choca entre sí cuando todos intentáis giraros para ver quién ha hablado.

Hay una mujer ahí de pie, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Con un gruñido Sollux se teletransporta entre ella y vosotros. Cuando la observas más allá de la forma de Sollux, puedes ver que parece fuera de lugar. Parece tener treinta y tantos quizás, ciertamente no mayor, pero más mayor que el resto de vosotros. Está vestida con un traje de negocios de color rojo brillante pero elegante, el tipo que tiene falda y hombreras que te recuerda a los trajes de los ochenta. Tampoco es que te acuerdes de los ochenta, por supuesto. Su pelo es corto y negro, pero está cuidadosamente peinado. Sus ojos azules son astutos detrás de unas gafas de montura roja y generalmente su comportamiento irritado pero sereno te hace pensar que está a punto de pedir hablar con el encargado. Da vibraciones de anglosajona despiadada y tiene un aire que te inquieta.

“¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?” Sollux sisea.

“Yo ciertamente no necesito tu permiso para ir a ninguna parte.” La mujer que Sollux ha llamado «Jane» dice.

“No decía que lo hicieras, sólo no me gusta que estés por aquí. Además este no es el tipo de sitio que sueles frecuentar, ¿no es así?” Sollux señala.

Te está tomando más que un poco de concentración el manteneros a todos protegidos de ella, pero se hace más difícil cuando un movimiento te distrae. El árbol contra el que Jane se está apoyando tiene el tipo de plantas al que no les prestas atención creciendo en él, sólo ahora puedes ver que una planta está creciendo rápidamente, enrollándose alrededor del tronco mientras lo trepa.

“Bueno, pensaba que Salem era el lugar en el que estar, con todas sus fiestas exclusivas a las que no estoy invitada.” Jane dice ácidamente.

La enredadera sigue creciendo por el árbol, sus zarcillos clavándose en la madera misma mientras lo trepa. Crees que puede ser una de esas plantas parásitas. Cuando miras alrededor ves lo mismo pasando en otros árboles cerca.

“Lo siento, ¿me perdí la parte en la que éramos amigos? No te invité porque no me gustas y habrías matado a todo el mundo en la sala. No monto muchas fiestas pero si todos tus invitados mueren, es una mala.” Sollux le suelta, enfadado.

“Ahora no tienes a Aradia para que te proteja, así que yo que tú cuidaría tu tono, señorito.” Jane le suelta a él.

“¿Oh, sí? Venga, entonces, mátame permanentemente. Sé que mi hora de morir no es en ningún momento cercano y si algo cabrearía a Aradia sería que alguien muriera cuando no se supone que debe hacerlo. ¿O se te ha olvidado que ella también tiene por ahí un reloj con tu nombre en él? Mátame y no me sorprendería si ella te cazara incluso hasta las escamas. Así que venga, inténtalo.” Sollux le gruñe.

La planta alrededor del árbol sigue creciendo y creciendo. Cuando una de las ramas del árbol se cae y cae en picado hacia el suelo tan seca como un hueso, apenas puedes mantener la barrera que has hecho. La madera del árbol se rompe cuando parece que la misma vida le está siendo chupada.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Sollux se repite de nuevo, ya que Jane no le ha destapado el farol.

Te estás empezando a sentir algo mareado y te tambaleas un poco.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo, sigue. Tú puedes con esto.” June te susurra suavemente en la oreja.

Jane observa a Sollux con una mirada de profundo desprecio y entonces así, tal cual, desaparece. Pero no se te ha olvidado lo que Sollux te dijo, así que no dejas caer la barrera. Sollux mira a vuestro alrededor con preocupación, girándose en todas las direcciones buscándola. Finalmente parece satisfecho y presiona la mano contra la barrera.

“Suéltala.” Te dice y tú lo haces, aliviado.

Te fallan las rodillas, sin aliento, pero tus amigos tienen el suficiente agarre en ti como para bajarte suavemente al suelo.

“¿Quién era esa?” Jade pregunta.

“¿Estás bien?” Dave te pregunta en voz baja.

“Estoy… estoy bien, sólo mareado.” Mascullas.

“Lo has hecho muy bien. Probablemente nos has salvado la vida.” Rose te dice y te aprieta el hombro.

“Definitivamente lo ha hecho.” Sollux coincide.

“Quién. Era. Esa.” Jade repite, enfadada.

Sollux suspira y mira al árbol estrangulado.

“Jane, pero su nombre más adecuado, o supongo que podríais llamarlo su título, es Hambre.” Sollux dice en voz baja y presiona un dedo contra el árbol. El tronco entero se parte en dos y tú observas con horror que ahora está vacío, las codiciosas enredaderas de la planta que lo envolvía han llegado hasta lo que solía ser el interior del árbol.

“Ella tiene ese efecto en las cosas. Hace que tengas hambre. Es decir, uno pensaría que hoy en día sería más débil, con menos escasez por el mundo. Pero ella hace que la gente tenga hambre de todo tipo de cosas. La gente desesperada por ser famosa, rica, poderosa, el tipo de hambre que nunca es suficiente. No hay muchos billonarios por el mundo a los que Jane no les haya hundido las zarpas. Puede hacerlo con cualquier ser viviente, sin ese escudo os habríais o muerto de hambre o empezado a comeros entre vosotros.” Sollux responde.

“Pero ¿por qué está aquí? No es que las cosas estuvieran bien y luego se pusieran raras, estoy bastante segura de que el bosque ha estado así durante un tiempo.” June señala.

“Ya, eso es lo que yo pienso y no me gusta. No sé qué hace por aquí pero no puede ser bueno.” Sollux coincide y con cautela vuelve a mirar a vuestro alrededor.

“Bueno, ¿cuál es su problema contigo?” Dave le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Te preguntas si no puede pillar el concepto de que a alguien pueda simplemente no caerle bien Sollux.

“Ehh, yo estaba en una relación con Muerte. Y, bueno, a Hambre y a Guerra nunca les entusiasmó eso. Uno pensaría que estaría contenta de que AA rompiera conmigo. Pero puede que yo haya estado involucrado en algo que le jodió algunos planes muy gordos.” Sollux admite.

Extiendes las manos ante ti y ves que están temblando, te sientes muy débil. No hambriento, gracias al cielo, pero débil. De hecho, no puedes evitar pensar si tu hambre de antes era un signo de que estabas cerca de la misma Hambre. Te da la horrible sensación de que es exactamente eso.

Sollux se agacha frente a ti, observa tus manos temblorosas y después te mira a los ojos. Chasquea la lengua y masculla algo con desaprobación que no terminas de entender.

“Espera aquí.” Él os dice y se teletransporta a otra parte.

“Quizás por eso se estaban escondiendo las otras hadas, se mantenían en otro plano, lejos de ella.” Jade dice después de unos momentos en silencio. Eso suena correcto.

Unos minutos pasan antes de que Sollux vuelva y cuando se vuelve a agachar frente a ti tiene un vaso en la mano con un familiar líquido espeso de color ámbar.

“Toma, bebe esto.” Él te dice y te pone el vaso en la mano. Antes de que puedas hacer nada para pararlo, el vaso mágicamente se cae de tu agarre y se hace añicos en el suave suelo del bosque. Tan pronto como el líquido de dentro toca el suelo, la tierra florece con florecillas y musgo.

Los cuales claramente deletrean la palabra «priinciipe de lo2 iimbeciile2» en el suelo con trozos de cristal roto incrustados aquí y allá.

“Caray. Si tan sólo él no estuviera maldito.” Rose dice secamente, June suelta un ruidito, apenas conteniendo la risa.

Sollux refunfuña un poco, se desvanece de nuevo y cuando reaparece tiene el mismo tipo de vaso en la mano. Esta vez, antes de dártelo presiona su mano contra la delicada piel de tu antebrazo y sientes algo mágico en ti cambiar.

“Ea.” Sollux masculla y te suelta el vaso en la mano.

Lo coges y por primera vez en una semana no se te cae el vaso. Sollux te ha quitado la maldición que te había echado. Estás demasiado cansado como para pensar más en ello y en su lugar te limitas a beber. Como antes, el sabor de la bebida es extremadamente familiar, intenso y dulce. Cuando te lo has tomado todo, te sientes mucho mejor y eres capaz de ponerte en pie de nuevo.

El resto del grupo parecen desconfiados de vuestros alrededores, pero June está observándote como si pudieras caerte muerto en cualquier momento o algo. De alguna manera piensas que si Sollux fuera a matarte no lo haría envenenándote.

Ninguno de vosotros tenéis ganas de quedaros aquí, así que una vez está claro que puedes caminar sin desplomarte, podéis empezar a moveros de nuevo, ansiosos por dejar atrás los árboles vacíos. No escucháis a más animales o bichos mientras avanzáis, pero Jane tampoco aparece de nuevo. Cuando la tarde empieza a avanzar, vuestro grupo llega a la cima de una colina donde los árboles son más escasos. Mirando hacia abajo al valle, puedes ver un lago a la izquierda, pero más interesante…

“¿Eso son caravanas?” June pregunta, oteando hacia el pie de la colina.

“Y tiendas y autocaravanas. Pero estamos a kilómetros de cualquier carretera, ¿cómo han llegado aquí?” Rose se pregunta.

“¿Puedo votar a favor de _no_ investigar la mierda rara?” Dave pregunta con esperanza.

“Como que estoy a favor de eso.” Coincides.

“Ya, pero si no lo hacemos entonces no sabremos qué podría haber cerca.” Sollux razona.

“El conocimiento es poder.” Rose coincide, asintiendo.

“Creo que el poder es poder, pero también estoy a favor de investigar.” Jade asiente.

“Yo también voto por investigar, los dos gallinas estáis en minoría. ¡Vamos!” June coincide y corre colina abajo.

Suspiras y la sigues. La colina en sí es lo suficientemente inclinada como para que pienses que si intentaras parar el trote con el que estás bajando te tropezarías y caerías, así que de esa manera llegas al camping bastante rápido.

Hay un puñado de caravanas y autocaravanas y cosas del estilo, y también un grupo entero de coches. Están aparcados en una especie de semicírculo y cuando os acercáis un poco, ves que hay un círculo de piedra enorme con una gran piedra cuadrada en el centro y piedras circulares de pie a su alrededor.

Tomas un paso adelante y tu pie choca contra una botella escondida entre la hierba alta. Te agachas para recogerla y ves que la etiqueta desgastada es de Jack Daniels. Cuanto más te acercas, más botellas de alcohol vacías encuentras, por no mencionar los envoltorios de comida tirados por ahí. Arqueas las cejas cuando ves un sujetador descartado encima de una roca pero parece como si hubiera estado ahí bastante tiempo, está desgastado y descolorido.

Sollux entrecierra los ojos ante el círculo de piedra sin querer entrar en él. Tu mirada va desde el sujetador descartado a las botellas vacías pasando por el círculo y se te ocurre.

“¡Dioniso!” Exclamas.

“Oh, sí… tienes razón.” Sollux dice suavemente, rodeando una de las piedras y pasándole un dedo por encima.

“¿Dios del vino, las fiestas y el desenfreno en general?” Rose pregunta y mira alrededor con una sonrisa.

“Ya, eso es guay y todo eso, pero ¿dónde está toda la gente? No hay nadie y todas sus cosas siguen aquí, coches y todo, parece que ha pasado un tiempo.” Dave apunta.

Tiene razón. El coche al que está señalando tiene polvo dentro y hay hojas creciendo alrededor del tejado y las ventanas, unas cuantas de las caravanas tienen las puertas todavía abiertas.

June saca un enorme martillo de su mochila y se mete dentro de una caravana, desapareciendo en su interior.

“¿June?” Jade la llama, preocupada.

“¡OH GUAU AQUÍ HAY UN MONTÓN DE COCAÍNA!” June grita desde el interior.

“¿Está bromeando?” Dave pregunta con cautela. Sollux suelta un «ehhh» incierto y se encoge de hombros.

“Era el dios de la rebeldía, las sustancias ilícitas son de esperar.” Rose señala.

Sollux salta a los escalones de la caravana y sube dos cuando June exclama fuertemente desde dentro.

“¡HOSTIA PUTA!” June grita y ves a Sollux girarse para mirarla.

Él salta literalmente un metro en el aire y sale corriendo de la caravana, con los ojos abiertos como platos y obviamente conmocionado. Tu hoz aparece instantáneamente en tu mano y estás listo para atacar cuando June sale de golpe. Blandiendo…

“Eso es cómicamente grande.” Rose dice con una risa mientras June le menea lo que tú sólo puedes categorizar como un juguete sexual increíblemente ambicioso en lo que a tamaño se refiere.

“De verdad espero que eso estuviera limpio.” Jade apunta.

June hace una mueca y suelta la cosa, la cual rebota cómicamente por los escalones. A tu lado Dave da un paso atrás y el claramente perturbado Sollux tras él le sigue. Observas la clara incomodidad de Sollux con algo de diversión.

“Eres un demonio, y ¿esto te altera?” Te burlas.

“Cierra el pico.” Sollux masculla.

Vuestro grupo comprueba todas y cada una de las caravanas, coches, autocaravanas y todo. No hay nadie en absoluto. Ciertamente muchas cosas os dicen que fueron seguidores muy devotos de Dioniso, todo aquí parece preparado para o bien una fiesta o para algo descaradamente sexual. Claro, hay cosas que no quieres tocar por razones de higiene, pero nada parece raro.

Aparte de que no hay nadie aquí.

Sollux y Dave se quedan los dos fuera alegando que están montando guardia, pero tú no te lo crees.

“Así que, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?” Preguntas cuando sales de la última autocaravana.

“Los coches siguen aquí para las cosas que necesitan remolque, nadie se fue.” Dave dice.

“¿Puede que se les averiaran y otra gente los llevó a casa?” Jade sugiere.

“Entonces dejarías tu basura atrás, claro, pero June dijo que había un paquete enorme de coca ahí dentro. No te dejarías eso atrás.” Dave argumenta.

“Y volverías a remolcar tus cosas.” Sollux añade.

“Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Jane los atrapó? No veo ningún cuerpo.” Dices. Miras alrededor, inquieto al mencionar a Jane, pero ella no salta de detrás de nada como algún susto de mierda en una película de miedo.

“Habría cadáveres si fuera ella, estoy seguro. La he visto afectar rápido a la gente, se mueren tan rápido como ese árbol lo hizo. Y si se hubieran devorado entre ellos habría signos de violencia pero no puedo ver nada.” Sollux dice.

“Mencionamos a los kelpies del lago y no están muy lejos. ¿Quizás un paseo a nadar que fue mal?” Rose sugiere.

Eso es ciertamente posible. Las leyendas de los kelpies varían de un sitio a otro pero las características comunes incluyen un caballo negro en el agua que a veces puede transformarse en una mujer. Sin importar el método, el objetivo siempre es ahogar a alguien en el agua. Una pandilla de rebeldes borrachos y colocados serán más susceptibles que la mayoría ante ese tipo de cosas, especialmente si el kelpie toma la apariencia de una mujer desnuda en la orilla.

Parece bastante claro que toda esta gente está muerta y ahora explorar se hace más oscuro. Te tomas unos momentos para echar fotos a todas las matrículas de los vehículos, cuando vuelvas irás a denunciar su ubicación. Si tienen seres queridos por ahí preguntándose dónde acabaron, al menos sabrán algo.

“Deberíamos encontrar algún sitio para montar el campamento.” Jade dice cuando acabas.

Nadie sugiere que acampéis donde estáis ahora.

Vuestro grupo se dirige hacia la otra colina al otro lado del valle en el que estáis y con cuidado os apartáis razonablemente del lago. Ninguno de vosotros se quiere encontrar con ningún caballo asesino, gracias. Encontráis un pequeño claro que está tan bien como cualquier otro, así que empezáis a encender un fuego mientras Dave y June empiezan a montar la tienda.

Al momento en el que acabáis con la madera, Sollux hace un gesto hacia él y lo prende, mucho más fácil que con cerillas. Él se dedica a levitar a más de dos metros por encima de la llama más alta y pacientemente monta guardia.

“Ese definitivamente no es el palo principal de la tienda.” June dice mientras Dave intenta encajar dos palos juntos.

“No, no, estoy seguro de que es este.” Dave contesta e intenta doblar un poco el palo. Eso hace que el palo salte en dirección opuesta del otro con el que lo había estado intentando conectar, y los dos idiotas tienen que correr a recuperarlo. Ya, no te vas a meter en eso, vas a ayudar con la cena.

Con cuidado cortas algunas guindillas en una pequeña tabla de cortar mientras Rose remueve una olla, a su lado Jade le está poniendo la tapa a otra olla de agua y arroz, poniéndola sobre el fuego para que se caliente. Para cuando habéis terminado con la cena, la tienda está montada y parece estable.

Cuando coméis Sollux se une a vuestro grupo para la comida. Probablemente siga hambriento después de estar cerca de Hambre. No te habla ni se sienta cerca de ti, pero tampoco está haciendo MUY OBVIO que te está ignorando. Es una ligera mejora desde la semana pasada. También es un cambio agradable el poder coger una bebida y llevártela a los labios sin que esta se arroje sola al suelo y te insulte cuando aterrice.

June sugiere jugar al «yo nunca» para pasar el rato antes de ir a dormir, pero Jade vivió sola en una isla durante años y antes de eso, con sólo su abuelo por compañía, y tú no te puedes acordar de nada de antes del Acontecimiento. No va a ser un juego interesante. Os contentáis con jugar a las cartas y tostar malvaviscos. Te rindes cuando se hace evidente que el juego al que estáis jugando no es el Rummy, sino quién puede hacer más trampas sin que le pillen.

Te vas a dormir cuando el resto lo hace. Todos compartís la misma tienda porque sería estúpido tener tiendas diferentes basadas en el sexo. Para empezar Rose es increíblemente lesbiana y si tú pudieras ser tentado para dormir con alguien, sería con Dave, así que poner a Rose con las chicas y a ti con Dave es simplemente una tontería. Además, es noviembre y hace bastante puto frío incluso con el fuego todavía encendido así que tener una sola tienda con todos acurrucados juntos es mucho más inteligente.

Sollux se queda fuera para montar guardia y vosotros preparáis ese círculo para detectar intención de daño. Te complace ver que esta vez Sollux no hace que salte para nada. Te imaginas que salvar las vidas de vuestros amigos mutuos ha suavizado su ira contra ti, o al menos eso esperas.

Dentro de la tienda estás en tu saco de dormir, hecho un ovillo cerca de June para entrar en calor. Al otro lado de ella Jade es el centro de ronquidos en un sándwich de Lalonde. Es agradable, cómodo. No estás acostumbrado a dormir con gente pero la presencia de otra persona viva respirando cerca de ti es reconfortante después del día que habéis tenido.

Y aun así no puedes dormir.

Después de una hora de dar vueltas en el saco de dormir, te pones las botas y sales fuera de la tienda. Sollux te está mirando cuando sales pero cuando ve que eres tú, vuelve a observar el horizonte con una expresión de aburrimiento.

“No puedo dormir.” Mascullas y te acercas al fuego.

Sollux ha mantenido el fuego alto así que fuera hay un ambiente agradable e iluminado. No parece que él vaya a hablar contigo así que durante un rato lees el libro que trajiste de las plantas, es aburrido pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte dormir.

“¿Has visto algo?” Finalmente le preguntas a Sollux.

“No.” Sollux responde.

… Bueno, vale.

Guardas y libro y sacas tus cartas de tarot. Empiezas a barajarla para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Cada cierto tiempo le das la vuelta a una carta e intentas recordar su significado. Tu atención cambia cuando Sollux baja un poco en el aire, más cerca del fuego.

“No quiero hablar contigo,” él empieza con un suspiro, “pero no hay nadie más despierto.”

“…Gracias.” Mascullas.

“No quiero hablar contigo, sólo hacia ti. No puedo resolver esto y pensar en voz alta puede… ya sabes.” Sollux dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Quieres que haga preguntas?” Le preguntas y le das la vuelta a una carta, es su carta. El Dos de Espadas. Frunces el ceño y le vuelves a dar la vuelta.

“Si son razonables. Pero puede que yo no responda.” Sollux te dice.

Tú te resistes a decirle que el que él no te responda no es nada nuevo.

“Así que digamos que Jane está aburrida, y empieza a matar de hambre a un bosque. Pero ¿por qué venir aquí en vez de a algún país del tercer mundo o alguna horrible dictadura? Si tiene ganas de hacer algo «típico de hambre» ahí es donde lo haría, no aquí.” Sollux dice.

“¿Había algo que vivía aquí?” Te preguntas.

“No lo sé, está bastante inexplorado. No deberíais salir aquí fuera y apuesto a que esos tíos de ahí abajo tampoco. Ella no es un dios, no necesita que crean en ella ni nada y los animales no le darían nada.” Sollux continúa.

“Hasta donde yo sé no hay nada… geográfico que la haría venir aquí. No es como si fuera una entrada a ninguna parte, no más que cualquier otro sitio.” Él añade.

“Vale, así que ¿y si no es lo que hay aquí sino lo que no hay?” Sugieres.

Sollux ladea la cabeza y piensa por un momento.

“Yo diría que estamos bastante lejos de cualquier templo o lo que sea, pero eso da igual después del Acontecimiento, además eso no es verdad por todo el rollo de Dioniso ahí abajo. Hasta donde yo sé no había muchos problemas entre ellos, en cualquier caso ella hacía que la gente tuviera hambre de más y todo el rollo de él era sobre excederse, así que no es que hubieran tenido objetivos opuestos. Así que no creo que ella hubiera querido bombardear este sitio específicamente. Lo único que no hay aquí es gente. Bueno, aparte de ellos.” Sollux dice.

“Podría estar escondiendo algo pero ella tiene un plano entero para ella sola para esconder cosas si quisiera. Tiene que ser algo AQUÍ.” Sollux dice frunciendo el ceño y se echa hacia atrás en el aire.

“Parece que ella ha estado haciendo lo que sea eso durante un tiempo, ¿verdad? Así que no va a ser por la fiesta, o porque estemos aquí.” Dices y Sollux asiente.

“Si fuera cualquier otra persona, tendría una idea. Pero no funcionaría para ella.” Sollux dice frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Como por ejemplo…?” Le instas.

“Si fuera Aradia merodeando por aquí, sospecharía que algo malo e importante estuviera a punto de ocurrir, como una bomba nuclear explotando o la erupción de un volcán. Ella siempre intentaba supervisar los grandes desastres. Si fuera Pestilencia, pensaría que estuviera usando el sitio como un vivero para alguna enfermedad nueva, alguna super malaria o algo. Si fuera Guerra- bueno, no sería guerra. Guerra no podría planear cómo salir de una bolsa de papel mojada, hace que los demás quieran conspirar, ella solo quiere sangre. Los ataques sorpresa con gratificación retardada no son lo suyo. Pero no es ninguna de ellas, es Hambre.” Sollux explica.

Algo rastrero y horrible te recorre la espalda y las cartas se te caen de las manos. Se te entrecorta el aliento y todo lo que puedes saber es que algo va terriblemente, horriblemente mal.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta con sorpresa.

“¿Hay algo por aquí?” Preguntas, con la voz temblando. Te levantas y miras al frene, más allá de vuestra tienda, hacia la noche.

Sollux flota más alto en el aire y mira la oscuridad durante varios largos momentos.

“No veo nada, y tampoco puedo sentir nada.” Finalmente te dice.

Pero la incorrección de este sitio sigue recorriéndote la piel y te pasas las manos por los brazos, abrazándote a ti mismo fuertemente para intentar alejarla, pero no funciona.

“Puede que solo esté nervioso.” Dices con incertidumbre. Sientes como si todos los sonidos que probablemente sean el viento o el fuego sean algo más acercándose.

“Hambre hace que la gente se pona nerviosa.” Sollux dice. No te está diciendo directamente que está bien y que lo entiende, pero tampoco está… no diciéndote eso.

Te arrodillas a recoger tus cartas de tarot caídas y te congelas cuando ves que todas las cartas que están boca arriba en el suelo son la misma. La Muerte.

“S… Sollux. Dime cómo funciona tu sentido.” Susurras, sin atreverte a recoger las cartas todavía.

“Me da algo como una sensación de las cosas que pueden morir si las busco. Como dije, todo muere. Es por el aspecto de la muerte.” Sollux explica.

Recoges tu puñado de cartas de muerte y te vuelves a levantar.

“¿Y si algo ya está muerto?” Dices en voz baja.

“Bueno- eso es…” Sollux parece titubear.

Hambre estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?

“¿Puede algo muerto tener… hambre?” Susurras.

Sollux y tú os miráis fijamente durante un largo momento y oís algo crujir que no crees que sea el fuego. Sollux levanta la mano y el gran círculo que dibujasteis alrededor de vuestro campamento se prende fuego, la afinidad de Sollux con las llamas usando los bordes de esa magia para iluminar lo que está más allá de él. Es una luz lo suficientemente alejada como para ver que hay algo moviéndose más allá del círculo.

Sollux no necesita decirte que despiertes a los demás. Corres hacia la tienda y te tiras sobre los demás, cogiendo vuestras mochilas y gritándoles que se levanten, que se pongan los zapatos porque tenéis que piraros y hacerlo AHORA. Ni que decir tiene que todos se despiertan cuando haces eso porque puedes GRITAR. En menos de un minuto estáis todos saliendo de la tienda, Dave todavía poniéndose los zapatos.

Al principio crees que Sollux se ha ido pero le atisbas a lo lejos en el aire. Cae en picado como una piedra y aterriza en el suelo.

“Tenemos que irnos, hay una isla en medio del lago. Si podemos llegar ahí eso podría pararlos.” Sollux insiste.

“¡¿El lago lleno de kelpies?! ¿Por qué? ¿De qué estamos-” Rose se corta con un grito cuando un gemido a lo lejos os sorprende a todos.

Están los suficientemente cerca del fuego como para que ahora puedas distinguirlos.

Fueron gente, una vez. Tambaleantes, arrastrándose hacia vosotros y cuando pasan vuestro círculo salta la alarma, pero no necesitabas que nada te dijera que os quieren hacer daño. Todos empezáis a correr. No tenéis tiempo para hablar pero desgraciadamente no podéis correr tan rápido como hubierais querido de otro modo ya que el bosque está a oscuras ahora y el suelo está irregular. Te las apañas para sacar una linterna de tu mochila y tus manos la aferran, sudorosas. Tu collar con su cristal rebota contra tu cuello mientras corréis, si se acercan demasiado podéis teletransportaros de vuelta al campus. Suspenderéis pero no os devorarán los… los muertos vivientes. Los vas a llamar así, no con la palabra que empieza por z.

“Sollux, teletransporta… lleva a todos los demás allí, yo… yo me encargaré de Karkat.” Dave jadea mientras corre. No estás seguro de lo que quiere decir, pero cuando llegáis a la orilla del lago Sollux agarra al resto de vuestros amigos y se desvanece. Dave abre su mochila de golpe y saca un flagrante monopatín fosforito.

Esa cosa otra vez.

Quieres decir que no hay manera de que te vuelvas a subir a esa maldita cosa, pero los muertos vivientes están dando tumbos tras vosotros, más rápido de lo que habrías pensado que hubieran podido. Puedes oírlos chocando contra los árboles. Dave se monta en el monopatín y te tiende la mano. Corres hacia él, agarrándote a él.

“Tenemos que saltar a la de tres, arriba y abajo en el monopatín, ¿vale? Una, dos, tres.” Dave cuenta y tú saltas ligeramente en el sitio.

Cuando vuelves a caer en el monopatín, atravesáis ligeramente el suelo y entonces os disparáis hacia delante justo cuando lo que antes era un hombre con un arnés de cuero se lanza hacia vosotros. Mientras voláis vais cayendo más y más bajo, y las ruedas del monopatín rozan el agua y ambos os caéis de la tabla. El monopatín está pegado a la mano de Dave como si estuviera haciendo algún truco molón con él.

Cuando abres los ojos de nuevo casi vomitas. Deberías estar bajo el agua y abrir los ojos debería mostrarte el fondo del lago, quizás con algunos kelpies cabreados. Pero en su lugar lo que ves es como una fallo informático de videojuego. La superficie del agua está mal hecha por encima de ti y por debajo tienes un vacío infinito. Metido dentro hay algo como un tocadiscos, una de esas rocolas antiguas con los discos en lista dentro, pero cada «disco» es un plano diferente de la realidad. Es enfermizamente grande a una escala que no deberías ser capaz de ver, no puedes estar por fuera del infinito de esta manera, pero no sabes cómo, lo estás.

Tan de repente como os metisteis en ese sitio horrible ambos salís de él, deslizándoos por la orilla mojada y llena de barro durante unos segundos, y entonces abruptamente ambos volvéis a estar de pie juntos sobre el monopatín. No eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que inmediatamente te bajas y vomitas.

“Ya, eso también me ha pasado a mí antes.” Rose dice suavemente desde algún sitio cerca.

Casi le gritas por haceros venir aquí específicamente, esta es la última vez que escuchas una de sus visiones. ¡¿Qué esperabas, escuchando a Cthulhu de entre todos los dioses?!

Con las extremidades temblorosas te levantas en la pequeña isla en mitad del lago, cuando miras alrededor con tu linterna eres muy consciente de que los muertos vivientes podrían estar aquí también pero no ves ni oyes nada.

“Eso… eso no ha estado bien.” Jade susurra.

“Sollux, necesito que lances una bola de fuego al otro lado del lago, hacia la orilla de la que vinimos.” Rose dice mientras saca sus prismáticos y los dirige a de donde habéis venido.

“Va.” Sollux dice y lanza fuego al otro lado del agua.

“Y qué hay de los… incendios… forestales. Vale.” Jade suspira.

El fuego pasa por encima del agua y finalmente se extingue al otro lado.

“Tengo buenas y malas noticias.” Rose dice después de un momento.

“A la mierda, las malas noticias primero.” Dave die.

“Malas noticias, parecía haber al menos treinta zombies ahí y están metiéndose en el agua para venir hacia nosotros. No creo que el lago sea demasiado profundo, así que supongo que su intención es caminar hacia nosotros. Puede que haya más que ya estuvieran en el agua antes de que yo mirara.” Rose dice y baja sus prismáticos sombríamente.

“¿Y las buenas noticias?” June pregunta esperanzada.

“La bola de fuego de Sollux se ha extinguido en la arena, no habrá incendios forestales hoy. O, esta noche.” Rose enmienda, mirando al cielo de la noche oscura.

Todos miráis al agua y lo que ahora sabéis que hay en su interior, dirigiéndose hacia vosotros. Hay una buena distancia por la que tienen que pasar primero hasta llegar a vosotros, y supones que el agua debería tener alguna resistencia. Pero vas a asumir que quizás tengáis diez minutos.

“No creo que sean zombies.” Sollux dice lentamente.

“Ciertamente PARECÍAN zombies, estoy bastante seguro de que son los que mataron a los fieles de antes y están entre ellos. Tío, algunos de ellos llevaban puestas algunas cosas bastante NSFW.” Dave señala.

“No, los zombies son gente infectada con una enfermedad que Pestilencia hizo y sigue apareciendo cada cierto tiempo, pero los humanos saben cómo lidiar con ella. Hizo que se pusiera muy triste porque estaba muy orgullosa de esa, AA me lo dijo, no le gustó porque se metía con los muertos y ella los protege. Pero esto es algo que Hambre ha hecho, Jane ha hecho que los muertos tengan tanta hambre que se muevan. Eso… no me extraña que esté aquí, apuesto a que está escondiendo sus experimentos de las demás.” Sollux dice, todavía mirando a la otra orilla.

“¿Cómo murieron en primer lugar? ¿No lo sabría Aradia entonces?” Rose pregunta con un susurro.

“Supongo que murieron de un hambre que no pudieron llenar. O murieron o han pasado a ser algo que no puede hacerlo, porque siguen sin aparecer en mi radar como algo que pueda morir. Probablemente puedan ser destruidos, pero no es lo mismo. Juraría que esto es obra de Jane, no de Pestilencia.” Sollux insiste.

“¿Van a seguir queriendo comernos? Porque si es así no me importa mucho quién es responsable. Tenemos que decirle a la gente que están aquí.” Dave insiste.

“Supongo.” Sollux asiente.

“Pero si volvemos suspendemos el examen.” Rose señala.

“¡A la mierda el examen!” Dave suelta.

“Bueno, Sollux puede teletransportarnos si llega a eso. Incluso si me lleva a mi también y le lleva un minuto, yo podría volver a hacer lo de la barrera, así que estaríamos bien.” Dices, intentando tranquilizarte a ti mismo.

“No estaríamos bien.” Sollux contesta.

“¿Por qué no?” Jade pregunta.

“Os teletransporto en una décima de segundo, pero seguimos moviéndonos porque así es como funciona esta dimensión. No puedo atravesar su escudo, nuestra velocidad es cómo de rápido tendríamos que ir para llegar hasta nuestro destino en esa décima de segundo. El impulso no es un problema con cómo funciona mi teletransporte, pero si choca contra algo como el escudo de Karkat… bueno, todos chocaríamos contra él a tantos miles de kilómetros por hora. Si tenéis ganas de convertiros en un batido de especies mezcladas, me parece bien, pero no voy a ser yo quién lo haga.” Sollux argumenta.

“Vale, pero ¿y si lo mantuviera el tiempo suficiente como para que lo dibujaras y entonces lo soltara?” Dave sugiere.

“Confiando en que lo hiciera bien, todavía estaríamos rodeados a esas alturas, y no pienso llevar a esas cosas de vuelta a Salem, eso es exactamente el tipo de caos que Jane probablemente quería formar.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza.

Rose empieza a proponer otra alternativa para escapar en una emergencia, pero tu mente se ve atraída a otro sito. Un susurro que te cosquillea la consciencia y te hace saltar, moviendo la luz en tu mano a tu alrededor pero no ves nada. Todos miran un momento o dos y después vuelven a debatir qué hacer, todos estáis nerviosos.

“Si podemos encontrar algún sitio para escondernos o mantenernos por delante de ellos hasta que tengamos que volver entonces aún podemos aprobar.” June sugiere.

“Pero ellos no van a dormir o descansar, nosotros necesitamos hacerlo.” Alguien más insiste.

Te apartas un poco de tu grupo, esforzándote por escuchar. Hay algo, no son las hojas moviéndose porque sigue sin haber viento.

“Atacarlos sería estúpido, si es infeccioso simplemente estaríamos extendiendo el patógeno.” Otro de tus amigos señala.

Definitivamente hay algo, justo al borde del alcance de tu audición.

“¡Callaos!” Les sueltas, girándote para mirarlos.

“Cállate tú.” Sollux te responde.

“No, sólo… shh.” Dices, llevándote el dedo a los labios.

Tus amigos guardan silencio, mirando los alrededores con preocupación. Hay algo, un sutil ruido sibilante.

“No puedo sentir por aquí nada que pueda morir, pero eso no descarta esas cosas.” Sollux dice tras un momento, completamente arruinando tu capacidad para oír.

“¡He dicho que te calles!” Siseas y das otro paso lejos de tu grupo, definitivamente hay algo ahí.

“¿Es eso… gente?” Dices en voz baja mientras tus amigos se te acercan.

“Yo no oigo nada.” June susurra.

Te acercas todavía más y el sibilante susurro de las palabras que no puedes distinguir se hace un poco más fuerte. Definitivamente hay algo, pero cuando miras a tus amigos ellos parecen confundidos. Una idea te golpea y te tapas las orejas, ¡pero sigues pudiendo oírlo! ¡Está en tu cabeza!

“¡Son libros! ¡Oigo libros!” Exclamas.

“Oh, genial, a Karkat se le ha ido la olla. Bueno es saberlo.” June masculla.

“No, mi jefa me enseñó magia de la biblioteca, puedo sentir a los libros. Creo que deben ser muchos para que yo siga pudiendo oírlos incluso cuando ni siquiera puedo verlos todavía.” Dices, asombrado.

“Los libros típicamente se guardan en interiores, especialmente una cantidad digna de una biblioteca. Eso significa que hay una estructura de algún tipo cerca, un lugar para escondernos y probablemente algo que podamos defender.” Rose dice, pensativa.

“Espera, creo… creo que puedo sentir algo vivo. ¿Quizás un animal hibernando? Es muy débil.” Sollux dice frunciendo el ceño.

“Así que tenemos unos cuantos libros y probablemente un oso hibernando, genial.” Dave refunfuña.

“Es eso o volver a la universidad.” Jade razona.

Nadie parece fantásticamente feliz con esto, pero tampoco es que os sobren las opciones en este caso, así que camináis juntos contigo guiándolos hasta donde el sonido parece ser más fuerte. Ahora puedes darte cuenta de que definitivamente son libros que tú puedes oír.

La isla no es grande, pero sí que tiene un pico en el medio, el cual es a dónde acabas guiando a los demás. Es una cima rocosa y camináis un poco por los alrededores hasta que acabáis perplejos.

“Oh, aquí.” Sollux dice, justo cuando estáis a punto de rendiros. Él alza la mano y una piedra enorme se levanta, revelando la entrada a una cueva. Los osos no suelen levantar barricadas para encerrarse en sus cuevas, así que estáis algo reconfortados con que esto no sea el hogar de un oso.

Escuchas unos chapoteos a lo lejos y te das la vuelta junto con los demás, vuestras linternas llegan justo a la orilla de abajo, donde muchos cuerpos húmedos, hambrientos y en descomposición están arrastrándose por la arena.

“¡A la cueva que vamos!” Dave chilla y corre hacia ella.

El resto le seguís el ritmo y enseguida estáis todos dentro, con Sollux soltando la roca gigante detrás de vosotros. Te alivia que todos hayáis sacado vuestras linternas menos Sollux, cuya cara es prácticamente una, y aparte de eso tiene un puñado de llamas crepitantes. Todos os mantenéis nerviosamente juntos, y de manera inusual, tú estás al frente.

Pasas el rayo de luz por el interior de la cueva. Es espaciosa y desciende fácilmente a lo que puede ser bajo el agua. Las paredes y el techo están formados por roca sólida, debe ser por eso por lo que el agua no se ha filtrado e inundado el interior. De hecho, a pesar del lago, el sitio está fresco y muy seco. El susurro de libros te llena la cabeza, ahora más alto, rogando ser leídos. Impulsado por la curiosidad, guías a los demás para adentraros en la cueva.

Hay polvo por todo el suelo y jirones descartados de tela brillante, pero no son libros así que no les prestas atención. Un ruidito repentino hace que saltes un metro en el aire y escuchas un gritito femenino detrás de ti. No sabes si ha salido de una de las chicas o Dave, definitivamente no ha sido Sollux porque él está flotando en el aire a un lado. June se levanta con lo que parece un juguete de peluche en la mano, algo lo ha destrozado pero sigue pitando cuando June lo aprieta.

“Eso es profundamente siniestro.” Sollux comenta y flota algo más cerca de Dave.

“Es sólo un juguete, estamos bien.” Mascullas y sigues andando.

La luz de tu linterna finalmente llega a las estanterías de piedra esculpidas en la misma pared de la cueva y jadeas de alegría al verlas absolutamente rebosantes de libros. Corres hacia ellos y miras estantería tras estantería de libros cuidadosamente organizados. También están en perfecto orden, claramente todos son muy queridos.

“Son todos libros de derecho, o filosofía del derecho, historia del derecho… todo es derecho.” Rose dice mientras también ojea los libros.

“Os dije que oía libros.” Dices y apuntas tu linterna hacia Sollux, quien se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y cae en el suelo sin hacer ruido.

“Te felicito por tu superpoder inútil.” Sollux bufa.

“No habríamos encontrado este sitio de otro modo, así que no es del todo inútil.” Dave señala, intentando mantener la paz.

“Ya. Además, están en una condición estupenda.” Dices suavemente mientras te giras de nuevo hacia las estanterías y sacas un libro.

“¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar tocándolos? ¿Y si están malditos?” Jade pregunta.

“No dan la misma sensación que los libros malditos de la biblioteca.” Le cuentas y pasas las páginas. El libro casi ronronea bajo tu atención, no han sido leídos en mucho tiempo.

“Espera…” Sollux dice detrás de ti.

“Shh, leyendo.” Le chistas y vas a la cubierta.

Dentro, donde normalmente encontrarías el sello de la Biblioteca Lalonde y la información para sacarlo, hay uno similar pero diferente. La Biblioteca en Memoria de la Universidad de Salem, edición ex biblioteca. Es de la vieja biblioteca de la universidad, vendido por lo que parece.

Te llega una corriente de aire caliente, haciendo que se te pongan de punta los pelos de la nuca.

“Eso no era la brisa.” June susurra.

Te das la vuelta lentamente, mirando a Sollux. Él está oteando los alrededores marcadamente, intentando ver algo, cualquier cosa que esté aquí además de vosotros y estos libros. Entonces detrás de él la pared se _mueve_ , lo que antes parecía piedra sucia empieza a caerse a pedazos cuando un enorme ojo rojo se abre.

Sollux se gira pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, una boca enorme se abre y le muerde por la mitad. Dave grita, Rose ciertamente hace lo mismo, crees que todos lo hacéis. La criatura es imponente, cuando se mueve y la suciedad se le va cayendo puedes ver que es un dragón gigante de color turquesa.

En el suelo lo que quedaba de Sollux borbotea hasta ser oro líquido y lo mismo gotea por las enormes fauces de este dragón. Sus fosas nasales sueltan un aire caliente y mojado sobre vosotros y vuelven a hacerlo cuando respira profundamente.

QU3 3ST41S H4C13NDO CON M1S L1BROS una voz te llega al interior de la cabeza, y claramente no es la tuya. Es la voz de una mujer.

“Yo- oh, joder, sólo estaba mirando. Los oí desde fuera y no sabía qué estarían haciendo tantos libros en una cueva así que vine a echar un vistazo y no iba a llevármelos ni nada.” Insistes desesperadamente.

Los dragones no son nada comunes, algunos de ellos pueden hibernar durante cientos de años de golpe, son superdepredadores grandes y voluminosos que se alimentan de carne tanto como lo hacen de pura magia. Hay gente que tiene la teoría de que se mueven entre dimensiones donde la magia es más fuerte. En el pasado exigían sacrificios rituales para que los humanos les dieran magia y consiguieran una comida que gritaba al mismo tiempo. Aun así son muy, MUY raros. Y aquí estáis vosotros, con zombies y dragones todo en un día. Oh, y también Hambre, todo el día se ha ido tanto a la mierda que casi se te olvidaba.

La dragona se te acerca, con ojos monótonos y rojos moviéndose ligeramente, pero pone su nariz muy cerca de ti. Rose te agarra del brazo con una mano y una de sus agujas en la otra, rezas para que no vaya a hacer nada estúpido.

Sigues hablando.

“Trabajo en la biblioteca de la Universidad, soy un alumno. Simplemente estaba admirando la colección, eso es todo. Tienes casi todos los libros de derecho que nosotros tenemos, creo.” Parloteas.

“¡Ella- ella se lo ha comido, June! Pero no es- ¡no debería seguir muerto!” Dave susurra a un lado.

¿T13N3S L1BROS QU3 YO NO? la voz en tu cabeza pregunta, suena irritada pero curiosa y hace que te estremezcas.

Aun así, asientes y sacas tu móvil. Tienes la aplicación de la biblioteca y con dedos temblorosos sacas la colección de derecho.

“S-sí, ¿ves? Este es uno de los libros de Herring pero si lo busco en nuestra base de datos tenemos la edición actualizada de «Grandes Debates en Derecho Criminal» y también su octava edición del 2013 de Derecho Criminal. Incluso está disponible para libro electrónico.” Dices, el puro terror haciéndote parlotear en modo biblioteca.

La dragona ladea la cabeza hacia ti y parpadea.

¿QU3 3S UN L1BRO 3L3CTRÓN1CO?

“Oh. Es… como una aplicación en tu móvil como esta o en un Kindle o algo. Mira.” Dices y abres la edición digital del libro. Pasas las páginas y se lo extiendes al dragón.

La dragona olisquea tu móvil y de repente se encabrita hacia atrás. Patas con garras gigantes la ayudan a erguirse y su cuello se ondula. Abre sus enormes fauces y por un horrible instante piensas que está a punto de prenderte fuego, pero no. La dragona hace un sonido que parece agua chapoteando de lado a lado en una botella medio vacía, un sonido húmedo, de succión y de arcadas. Su cabeza se mueve adelante y atrás un momento y tú tienes una décima de segundo para pensar que has visto a gatos en la tele hacer esto antes de que el dragón vomite a Sollux por el suelo. Se desliza por el suelo unos buenos tres metros gracias a densa saliva de dragón, con las piernas sonando, mojadas contra el suelo cuando su impulso para.

“¡Sollux!” Dave grita y corre hacia él.

La dragona se sacude, aparentemente igual de disgustada con esto como Sollux obviamente está si les haces caso a los ruidos de asco que estás oyendo.

BL3H

La dragona se sacude y entonces en un deslizante movimiento de escamas, de repente ya no está ahí. En su lugar hay una chica que parece tener tu edad. El pelo negro alborotado le llega hasta la barbilla y cuernos afilados y casi escamados saliéndole de la cabeza, una cola de escamas turquesas se mueve tras ella y te quita el móvil de las manos. Tu shock evita que la pares, en parte por el cambio de forma pero también en parte porque esta dragona ahora es humanoide y está completamente puto desnuda. Ella olisquea tu móvil y lo mira con sus ojos completamente rojos.

“Esto hará el apaño, he decidido no comeros. Además, te he visto antes y sé que no te podría comer todavía de todos modos.” La dragona dice, se sienta en el sueño con las piernas cruzadas y sigue leyendo. Lo cual, uh, como ya has mencionado está muy desnuda así que tienes que apartar la mirada.

“¿Tienes que estar desnuda?” June le pregunta con algo de brusquedad.

“Es mi cueva, y además sólo porque TÚ te pones ropa y vas así por la vida no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo.” La dragona bufa y sigue leyendo.

Al otro lado de la «habitación» Sollux se prende en llamas y cuando se apagan ahora está seco de babas de dragón pero sigue pareciendo increíblemente asqueado.

“Lo siento, yo-” Empiezas.

“Karkat Vantas, lo sé. Terezi Pyrope.” Ella dice y te sonríe ampliamente con muchos más dientes puntiagudos de los que deberían caber en una boca de ese tamaño.

“¿Nos… nos conocemos? ¿Sabes quién soy?” Le preguntas y te agachas para poder mirarla a los ojos.

“No nos hemos conocido antes, soy una profeta. Te he VISTO.” Terezi se ríe, su risa hace que te duelan un poco los oídos.

“Oh, espera. Tú eres la profeta dragón, entonces. De quien hablaba la doctora Lalonde.” Dices mientras las piezas del rompecabezas encajan en tu mente.

“¿Conoces a Roxy?” Terezi dice, bajando tu móvil por primera vez.

“Es mi madre.” Rose dice desde detrás de ti.

Terezi mira a tus espaldas, a dónde está Rose, y entonces al otro lado de la sala a donde todavía están Dave y Sollux, su sonrisa se hace aún más amplia.

“Oh, chica lista. No puedes evitar una profecía pero sí puedes trastear con ella, siempre fue lista. Debería ir a verla, éramos amigas antes de que me echara la siesta.” Terezi se ríe animadamente.

“¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dormida?” Preguntas con curiosidad, ya que parece que ahora no os va a comer.

“Uhh.” Terezi frunce el ceño.

“Si pulsas ese icono puedes ver el calendario.” Le dices, acercándote un poco a la chica dragona desnuda para señalarle el icono y enseñarle la aplicación del calendario.

“El año está mal en esta cosa.” Ella dice frunciendo el ceño.

“No, no lo está.” Dices incómodamente, mirando para ver que la fecha es correcta.

“Lo está, está años mal. Qué más da, sólo he dormido un poco. Normalmente me despierto cuando tengo hambre, pero ahora tengo mucha hambre por algún motivo.” Terezi suspira. Tú… te apartas ligeramente. No quieres ser la solución a su hambre.

“Eso probablemente sea obra de Jane, Hambre drenaría todo lo que ya estuviera en tu estómago. Y como alguien que ACABA DE SALIR DE AHÍ puedo decirte que no tienes nada dentro.” Sollux le bufa.

“¿Hambre?” Terezi repite, levantándose.

“Joder, sólo- ¡ropa!” June sisea y mira bruscamente a otro lado.

“Oh, ¿esto te molesta? ¿O es que te gusta lo que ves?” Terezi suelta una carcajada divertida, aunque no es que June parezca estar de acuerdo.

“Qué graciosa.” June masculla, todavía mirando a otro lado.

Resulta que Terezi no parece del todo humana. Es demasiado puntiaguda, todos sus huesos son demasiado afilados y angulares. No parece muerta de hambre ni nada, pero es sólo que es más puntiaguda de lo que debería ser, como si estuviera intentando ser humana pero no puede recordar muy bien su apariencia. Cuando camina por tu lado hacia Sollux, puedes ver que las escamas turquesas le recorren la columna hasta pasar a ser piel humana, su cola corta el aire en un movimiento que te recuerda a cuando Sollux era una serpiente.

“¿Qué decías de hambre?” Ella le vuelve a preguntar a Sollux.

“La jinete. Ha estado paseándose por aquí, por eso hay algo parecido a los zombies fuera.” Sollux le cuenta lacónicamente.

“¿Zombies? Oh, no, no. No en MI bosque. No me importaba que la gente de Dio estuvieran dando vueltas por ahí, pero nada de ZOMBIES.” Terezi gruñe. Camina hasta la rampa de la cueva y cuando llega a la roca, la mueve a un lado como si estuviera hecha de gomaespuma y no de toneladas de piedra sólida.

Los muertos vivientes están ahí fuera, por supuesto que lo están.

“¡Espera!” Gritas de miedo, corriendo hacia ella mientras los zombies se tiran a por ella.

No llegas ahí a tiempo.

La forma humanoide de Terezi es más baja que tú, su cuerpo es ligero a pesar de ser demasiado afilado. El zombi que va a por ella primero mide al menos uno ochenta y se lanza contra ella, su boca mellada abierta de par en par. Sus dientes chocan contra su hombro pero su piel no cede. Los otros a su alrededor están intentando tirar de ella y morderla, pero ella no se mueve.

Te quedas ahí boquiabierto y observas como Terezi anda hacia delante como si se estuviera tomando un agradable paseo por un campo de florecillas, no arrastrando con ella a varios zombies. Ella se agacha y explota en el aire, su cuerpo moviéndose hasta que vuelve a ser una imponente dragona. Estás justo a la entrada de la cueva cuando ves la luz en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

El puro pánico te congela.

A tu lado Sollux echa la mano hacia atrás, escuchas como tus amigos gritan y oyes el sonido a lo lejos de haber sido lanzados hacia atrás cuando el fuego te golpea. El mundo a tu alrededor se vuelve ardiente, rugiente, blanco. No duele, igual que ningún otro fuego al que te has acercado te ha hecho daño antes. Contienes la respiración y miras a Sollux, quien está de pie a tu lado igualmente ileso, detrás de él la roca está empezando a derretirse.

El fuego se aparta de vosotros y Terezi se mueve para quemar el resto de su isla, aliento tras aliento brillante y blanco, incinerando todo lo que toca. Aparte de Sollux, no hay nada a tu alrededor que esté vivo.

“Qué cojones.” Susurras, mirándolo.

“Bueno, eso resolverá el problema de los zombies.” Sollux dice en voz baja, mirando al cielo.

“¡Los otros!” Exclamas, girándote hacia la cueva.

“Ella ha encantado el sitio para no hacerle daño nunca a sus libros, es el lugar más seguro para ellos ahora mismo. No les hagas salir aquí donde todo está fundido, idiota.” Sollux te chasquea la lengua.

“No- mira, ¡no es mi culpa que no lo sepa todo!” Le sueltas.

Sollux no dice nada pero en su lugar mira a otro lado y la culpa te inunda.

“Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño y sé que soy un idiota y no se todo lo que debería. Sé que he sido inconsiderado y lo-” Intentas.

“No lo hagas.” Sollux interrumpe.

“¿Que no haga qué?” Le preguntas, irritado.

“No digas que lo sientes cuando ni siquiera sabes por qué lo sientes.” Te dice con aspereza.

“¡Bueno, no es MI culpa que no sepa una MIERDA!” Le gritas, tu voz haciendo eco en el agua. Ni siquiera lo sientes por eso.

“¡Podrías haberme contado cualquier cosa sobre eso, sabes que no me acuerdo de nada!” Le acusas, más bajo esta vez.

“Ya, bueno, yo no- olvídalo.” Sollux masculla y mira a otro lado.

Podrías matarlo, la idea es jodidamente tentadora ahora mismo. En su lugar, le pegas un empujón en el pecho y él te mira, furioso.

“No me acuerdo, no leo las mentes, no sé nada sobre cómo son los demonios aparte de lo que tú me dices o de lo que puedo leer y esperar que sea correcto. Así que no tienes derecho a quejarte de que estoy jodiendo las cosas sin hacer nada para decirme qué está pasando. ¡No entiendo nada de esto!” Le discutes, ahora estás justo en su cara.

“¡Ya, no sabes una mierda, eso está claro!” Sollux te bufa.

“¡PUES CUÉNTAMELO!” Le gritas.

Sollux hace una mueca y se aparta, una vez más sin mirarte.

“¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que hay algo evitando que me hables también de sentimientos?” Le preguntas con sarcasmo.

“¡No! ¡Es sólo que no QUIERO hacerlo!” Sollux finalmente grita y ESO suena a verdad.

“Por qué.” Dices secamente.

“Porque yo no tuve que- no deberías haber- bueno, si tienes tanta puta curiosidad ¿por qué no me HACES contártelo, eh?” Sollux te pregunta, su voz temblando de la emoción.

“¿Crees que te obligaría a contarme algo por lo que parece que vas a llorar aunque sólo estés evitando el tema? Claramente no me quieres contar nada y no voy a obligarte contra tu voluntad. Eso no es justo, yo no haría eso.” Dices, algo dolido de que él siquiera lo diga. Aunque esa era probablemente su intención, hacerte daño para que dejaras de presionar.

Te quedas ahí mirándolo fijamente, con él devolviéndote la mirada. De repente te sientes cansado y sobre todo triste. Suspiras y rompes el contacto visual primero, sentándote en la entrada de la cueva.

“Los otros probablemente están preocupados por ti. Dave estaba bastante disgustado cuando te comieron.” Le dices inexpresivamente y observas la isla en llamas.

Sollux titubea, aparentemente dudando entre volver dentro y quedarse aquí fuera.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Has dejado bastante claro que ni siquiera quieres que seamos amigos.” Dices amargamente.

“Yo no he dicho eso.” Sollux dice, en voz baja.

Bien podría haberlo hecho y sus acciones han dicho lo suficiente. Sabes que tú tienes la culpa aquí pero, joder, también la tiene él. Él y Dave «nadie necesita negociar el poliamor» Lalonde. Si quiere que cambies de idea sobre algo de esto entonces sabe dónde estás.

Sollux duda, pero al final vuelve dentro de la cueva. Tú montas guardia, y te pasas el tiempo entre ahora y el amanecer viendo cómo Terezi vuela por los aires, quemando no-vivos a todo lo que se mueva. Para mantener las manos ocupadas, barajas tus cartas de tarot, las cuales por suerte han vuelto a la normalidad en vez de ser todas La Muerte. Sin embargo, no sacas ninguna para mirarla, demasiado preocupado de por ver a Los Amantes en cualquier configuración o el Dos de Espadas de Sollux.

Durante la hora que le toma a Terezi volver, un par de tus amigos comprueban cómo estás pero supones que das la impresión de que quieres que te dejen solo. Un par de veces crees ver a algo moverse cerca del agua, sólo para que Terezi baje de los cielos y lo incinere. Como que esperas que los kelpies estén manteniendo el perfil bajo si siguen vivos, incluso si quieren ahogar a la gente no puedes decir que nada de esto esa su culpa y así es simplemente como son.

Observas cómo Terezi aterriza cerca de ti, cambiando su cuerpo hasta que cae el último trocito al suelo con forma humanoide.

“¿Estás cambiando de forma de verdad o estás… estás haciendo algo más?” Le preguntas mientras se pasea hasta ti.

“¿Como doblar mi cuerpo en un espacio más pequeño dentro de mí misma de lo que posiblemente podría existir?” Terezi sonríe ampliamente. Ella hace un movimiento giratorio con los hombros y de repente está vestida, aparentemente si June no está por aquí para irritarse por ello, no siente la necesidad de estar desnuda. O quizás se acaba de acordar cómo hacer ropa, no lo sabes.

Tampoco puedes decir que entiendas del todo lo que lleva puesto. Es algún tipo de túnica turquesa y roja que se abre cuando empieza su cola. Pero tiene unos colores increíblemente brillantes, como si alguien se hubiera limitado a subirle la saturación al máximo a su ropa.

“Ya, eso, supongo.” Asientes.

“Tampoco es que sea difícil si no existes del todo en este plano. Supongo que cuando era pequeña era difícil porque no sabía cómo hacerlo pero es como volar en bici.” Terezi explica mientras se sienta a tu lado.

“…Montar en bici.” Dices después de un instante pero ella se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Su cola barre un camino entre las cenizas y mira a la isla quemada y al bosque frente a los dos.

“Así que conocías a la doctora Lalonde en aquel entonces, ¿le diste profecías?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber una?” Terezi pregunta, volviendo sus ojos vacíos y rojos hacia ti. Son tan rojos y ardientes que sientes como si pudiera verte el alma.

Te tomas un momento para considerar la pregunta.

“¿Sinceramente? No.” Admites, todavía algo cauteloso con cabrearla en caso de que intente comerte. Puedes ser inmune al fuego pero no eres Sollux, estás bastante seguro de que los jugos gástricos de un dragón te matarían y te quedarías así.

“¿Y por qué es eso?” Ella pregunta, su voz es como gravilla pasando por una astilladora.

“Porque ya tengo suficientes problemas con el pasado y el presente claramente no me está yendo muy bien, sinceramente preferiría dejar al futuro estar. Acabará siendo el presente eventualmente, ¿verdad? Lidiaré con ello entonces.” Dices, encogiéndote de hombros.

“¡Esa es una manera muy interesante de verlo! Pero dime, ¿por qué estáis aquí de todos modos? Vosotros, pringados, no tenéis pinta de que os guste ir de acampada. Bueno, quizás la chica hada y tu astuta amiguita azul.” Terezi dice.

“Estábamos de acampada, pero supongo que nuestra tienda probablemente esté derretida ahora mismo. Era un examen para nuestra asignatura de defensa personal mágica. Sobrevivir un fin de semana fuera del territorio normalmente aprobado para humanos, pero nuestra profesora odia a Roxy y sus hijos están ahí dentro, así que también insistió en que teníamos que volver por nuestra cuenta o suspenderíamos.” Explicas con un suspiro.

“Oh, ¿ella ha hecho eso, dices? No te preocupes, volveréis todos.” Terezi dice, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

“Seguro, lo haremos.” Coincides inciertamente. No sabes si está haciendo una predicción o qué. Estás bastante seguro de que tus amigos no dejarían que Sollux te dejara aquí. Incluso si se negara a teletransportarte siempre está la opción del monopatín infernal de Dave.

“No, no, yo os llevaré. Ahora deberías dormir un poco, yo he dormido suficiente por un tiempo.” Terezi insiste y te empuja hacia la cueva.

Discutir con una dragona parece fantásticamente estúpido, incluso para ti, así que vuelves a meter la baraja en tu mochila y entras en la cueva. Dave ya está acurrucado y dormido con Sollux posado en sus piernas, ninguno de vosotros hace contacto visual con el otro. Cuando entras, June pasa por tu lado y puedes oírla empezar a hablar con Terezi, aunque parece algo harta cuando lo hace. Bueno, lo que sea.

Te sientes cansado, pero no estás seguro de poder dormir todavía. Por la costumbre empiezas a sacar tu móvil del amuleto en tu muñeca pero por supuesto, no está. Se lo diste a Terezi.

“Hey.” Rose dice con voz soñolienta, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Jade. Las dos están echadas juntas contra una pared.

“Hey.” Le respondes en voz baja.

“Te compraré un móvil nuevo, que se lo entregaras como que nos salvó la vida.” Rose dice.

“No tienes por qué hacer eso.” Le dices pero, igual que con los billetes del puerto de vuelta a Salem, Rose no te hace ni caso.

A pesar de sentirte cansado no sientes como que puedas dormir y la idea de que estarás inconsciente, dejando a tus amigos vulnerables simplemente va contra todo lo que eres. O, te corriges amargamente, tus amigos y Sollux. Odias cuánto te duele que prefiera la manera en que están las cosas antes que nada que tú pudieras hacer para mejorarlas. Como si no valieras la pena.

Ya, eso duele.

Así que pasas el tiempo hasta que se haga de día repasando la biblioteca de Terezi. Miras todos los libros y sientes lo felices que están de ser leídos de nuevo. Muchísimas de estas cosas son demasiado complicadas para ti, pero las secciones sobre cómo se aplican las leyes a la magia son al menos algo interesantes. Pierdes una buena hora leyendo acerca de cómo las leyes del acoso y la vigilancia sin consentimiento se aplican a los profetas, videntes y otros métodos de adivinación. Parece ser legalmente turbio. Las visiones de los profetas generalmente son vistas más o menos como algo que le ocurre a los videntes, y por ello no son vistos como culpables, pero usar una bola de cristal para espiar deliberadamente a alguien es otra cosa. Parece ser un equilibrio entre la información que eres capaz de vislumbrar, cuánta interpretación requiere y cuánto control sobre ello tienes. De hecho es bastante interesante y te distrae razonablemente bien.

Cuando se hace de día vuestro grupo se dirige fuera de la cueva y monta una hoguera, algo que prueba no ser ningún problema con Terezi aquí. Afortunadamente guardasteis el equipo de cocina en vuestras bolsas antes de iros a dormir anoche así que sois capaces de preparar el desayuno perfectamente. Pero vuestra tienda de campaña y sacos de dormir… ya, esos han desaparecido para siempre.

Naturalmente le ofrecéis a Terezi algo de vuestra comida y ella come felizmente, aunque apostarías a que ni por asomo es suficiente comida para ella.

“¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada?” June le pregunta, irritada.

“Yo pue’o.” Terezi dice con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar para a continuación proseguir con la muy obvia y marcada tarea de seguir comiendo con la boca abierta.

Tú te limitas a apartar la mirada educadamente, al menos ahora está vestida.

“Así que, Terezi, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora que estás despierta?” Rose pregunta en vez de comentar en los modales de Terezi.

“Volar por ahí, ver qué ha cambiado. Intentar averiguar qué año es. Puede que ver a una vieja amiga, encontrar algo de comer.” Terezi se encoge de hombros, abre un Red Bull y se lo bebe todo de un trago.

“Si quieres podría ver cómo conseguirte una tarjeta para la biblioteca. O si quisieras comprar libros online, podrías mandarlos a la biblioteca de la universidad y yo podría guardarlos por ti.” Ofreces.

“Oh, Karkat. Eres una dulzura.” Terezi suelta una carcajada y te da una palmada en la espalda. Es como que te de hostias un oso, y si hubieras estado sentado en algo que no fuera el suelo te habrías caído. En este caso lo que haces es doblarte casi por la mitad y quedarte sin aliento.

Te da justo entre los omóplatos y estás resollando para respirar durante un par de segundos, agradecido de que no necesites respirar estrictamente hablando. Pero desearías que tus pulmones entendieran ese mensaje, porque no están felices. Toda la piel te hormiguea con nervios enfadados donde te ha golpeado y deben de habérsete cruzado alguno cables porque también sientes como si te picara.

Te sacudes la sensación y responsablemente todos apagáis la hoguera, aunque ahora no es que sirva de mucho. Y recogéis vuestras cosas. Terezi se aparta un poco y miráis cómo cambia de una forma a otra, es… lo más parecido que se te ocurre para describirlo es que es como observar como un perro se sacude el agua a cámara lenta. Como todo el pelo y la piel parecen cambiar mientras se mueven. Pero en su caso es todo su cuerpo desdoblándose de algún espacio oculto como un origami gigante, horrible y escamoso. En menos de un segundo la forma de dragón turquesa de Terezi está ahí de pie y ella envuelve su larga cola a vuestro alrededor.

SUB1OS, PR1NG4OS

De nuevo, la voz está directamente en tu cabeza, pero por cómo los otros reaccionan, crees que está en las suyas también.

June es la primera en trepar por la cola de Terezi. Su espalda tiene púas que te recuerdan a un estegosaurio y cuando sigues a June te preguntas acerca de la evolución de los dragones. De hecho, Terezi probablemente tenga razón, ese pensamiento era bastante de pringado.

Hay espacios entre cada púa en la espalda de Terezi, convenientemente dejándoos sitio suficiente para una persona en cada uno. Todos acabáis en fila con Jade detrás de ti, después los mellizos y después Sollux. Estás algo por detrás de las alas de Terezi, así que tienes una vista perfecta del suelo cuando se va a alejando de vosotros. Terezi bate sus enormes alas y estás seguro en un instante de que aunque las necesite para volar no hay manera de que esté volando sin algún compromiso entre la magia y la física, y aun así es completamente natural.

Jade jadea detrás de ti y escuchas a Rose y a Dave hacer ruidos que sugieren que no están del todo cómodos con volar a tal altura por el aire, sin protección, en la espalda de una dragona viviente e impredecible.

Observas como el bosque y la carretera pasan a toda velocidad debajo de vosotros, esto te parece completamente diferente a lanzarte por el aire en el monopatín de Dave. Esto es… agradable. Te inclinas para ver mejor el suelo y te deleitas con la manera en que el mundo parece pasar debajo de ti. No es como si fueras el único que está bien con esto, June se está echando hacia delante en su púa con los ojos felizmente cerrados y el viento moviéndole el pelo de una manera que es casi de ensueño.

Tus pies se deslizan por los flancos de Terezi y se mueven debajo de ti de manera que te puedes poner de pie. El aire azota a tu alrededor cuando te levantas, completamente cómodo. Puedes ver los tenues caminos de tierra en el suelo bajo vosotros y por un momento de locuras sientes el impulso de simplemente… saltar.

¿No había una palabra francesa para esa sensación? Cuando estás en la cima de algo alto como un edificio o un puente y el enorme vacío por debajo te llama para que simplemente saltes a él. Con tu mano izquierda apenas tocando la púa de Terezi, rebuscas en tu cerebro.

_L’Appel du Vide_ – La llamada del vacío.

Eso es.

Empieza a aparecer carreteras en condiciones y edificios bajo vosotros y te ves forzado a agarrarte mejor a la púa de Terezi cuando da un giro para aterrizar en la Universidad de Salem. Sigues de pie cuando Terezi aterriza en el suelo fuera del aula de Mindfang, ella está aquí y presumiblemente estaba invocando a la gente de vuelta. Ahora se limita a estar ahí de pie, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando Terezi gira su enorme cabeza hacia ella. Los pocos estudiantes que había cerca han salido gritando.

Detrás de ti Rose se levanta y se baja de la espalda de Terezi, aterrizando agachada. Se pone en pie, casualmente quitándose el polvo y mirando fijamente a Mindfang.

“Asumo que hemos aprobado.” Rose dice alegremente.


	15. Vidas pasadas

“Así que simplemente volvisteis al campus en dragón, ¿en serio?” Kanaya pregunta, sus manos congeladas sujetando varios libros devueltos.

“Si. Y ella aún tiene mi móvil, aunque Rose me va a comprar otro. No es que tenga que hacerlo, pero ella es así de buena.” Asientes y abres el correo electrónico de la biblioteca. La biblioteca ha estado intentando negociar para conseguir algunos libros raros a cambio de otros diferentes con una biblioteca de Europa, la señora Paint te pidió que estuvieras atento a sus emails y la avisaras lo antes posible si aparecía alguna respuesta.

“Pero es muy emocionante saber que la dragona estaba tan interesada por los libros, y que fue ella quien hizo la profecía de ese libro. ¿Te contó más al respecto?” Kanaya pregunta con curiosidad.

“No, y yo tampoco pregunté. Hey, ¿podemos darle un carnet de biblioteca a alguien que no es un estudiante? A ella le gustaría venir a ver nuestros libros, siempre que no se los lleve para su colección.” Te preguntas.

“Estoy segura de que si se lo pidieras a la señora Paint, ella podría arreglar algo, especialmente para otra bibliófila. Por tu descripción suena como si hubiera encantado su cueva para preservar sus libros.” Kanaya razona.

“Creo que lo hizo. ¿Has visto a algún dragón antes?” Le preguntas.

“Una vez vi uno a lo lejos, o al menos eso creo. Pero nunca he conocido a uno de ese modo.” Kanaya te cuenta.

“Bueno, quizás yo podría… uh.” Lo que sea que ibas a decir se te olvida cuando una puerta aparece cerca de donde estáis Kanaya y tú, y se abre para revelar a Picas Slick.

“Tu mujer está en su oficina.” Dices casualmente como si esta mierda anormal sea completamente corriente.

“Sí, pero estoy aquí por ti. Tengo que llevarte a ver a alguien.” Picas Slick dice, mirándote directamente.

“Estás sangrando.” Kanaya dice suavemente, sus ojos fijos en el área de las costillas del psicopompo con una expresión que desearías no poder leer como hambre, pero eso es lo que es.

“No vamos a hablar de eso. Deberías ponerte esto.” Dice y te pone una mascarilla quirúrgica entre las manos.

La observas e intentas pensar en una buena razón para que él te de esto que no sea profundamente preocupante. Miras a la puerta y a la habitación tras él.

“Esto no es del todo opcional, ¿verdad?” Preguntas y Picas Slick niega con la cabeza.

“Más te vale traerle de vuelta ileso o la señora Paint oirá sobre esto.” Kanaya le advierte y ves la mueca en la cara de Picas Slick, no quiere causar el descontento de su esposa.

Te pones la mascarilla y la ajustas, no tienes ni idea de si lo estás haciendo bien.

“Si puedes, igual sería mejor que no respiraras.” Picas Slick te sugiere y vuelve a entrar por la puerta abierta.

“De hecho eso es algo que puedo hacer.” Le dices, inspiras y paras de respirar del todo.

“Huh, vale. Bueno, entonces venga.” Picas Slick dice.

Le diriges a Kanaya un asentimiento con la cabeza y sigues al psicopompo por su puerta hacia la sala de espera que sólo viste brevemente cuando caíste por ella. Está algo hecha un desastre, teniendo un juego de cartas revuelto y varias armas en una mesa. Picas Slick camina a una puerta en la otra pared y la abre.

De la misma manera que Ciudad Nocturna era una escala de grises monocromática, lo que ahora ves por esta puerta está todo en un tono sepia. Te quedas al borde de la entrada y observas lo que parece ser una habitación de hospital rara. Cuando la cruzas se te ocurre por qué la habitación es rara. Es como uno de esos ejercicios de perspectiva del artista donde la habitación simplemente continúa infinitamente, estirándose más allá de donde alcanza la vista. Sabes que si fueras a empezar a andar, nunca encontrarías el final de esta sala de hospital.

Hay moscas zumbando por el aire, o al menos te dan la impresión de ser moscas. Una rata corretea cerca de tus pies y sólo cuando miras fijamente te das cuenta de que no es una rata, sino el concepto de una rata. Es casi como si fuera un modelo o uno de los detallados esbozos de Da Vinci sobre ella.

Picas Slick te pone la mano en mitad de la espalda y te da un empujoncito hacia delante.

“Con su permiso, señor Vantas.” Una mujer dice.

Por primera vez te percatas de que la habitación de hospital infinita tiene un hueco entre las camas de la izquierda, y ahí ves un control de enfermería donde hay una mujer. Es negra y brillante de una manera que te hace pensar que es de la misma especie que Picas Slick. Lleva una gabardina y un sombrero de ala ancha, entre sus dedos segmentados tiene un cigarrillo metido en una boquilla larga y negra para fumar.

“No está respirando, así que no hagas que hable.” Picas Slick dice desde tus espaldas.

“Puedo apañármelas con eso.” Ella dice soltando una nube de humo y haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento al otro lado del control de enfermería.

Caminas hacia allí con inquietud y te sientas. El metal de la silla está oxidado y tiene bordes dentados con los que necesitas tener mucho cuidado para no cortarte.

“Señor Vantas, tengo algunas preguntas para usted. ¿Sabe usted quién soy yo?” Ella pregunta.

Niegas con la cabeza, no tienes ni idea de quién es.

“Quizás le daría una pista si fuera a decir que ya ha estado en el dominio de otra de mi grupo, y que mis otras dos compatriotas estaban fuera de ese club. Además, si mis fuentes son correctas, recientemente se ha encontrado a una de ellas en el bosque. ¿Se lo aclararía eso?” Ella pregunta.

Has conocido a Muerte, has conocido a Hambre en el bosque y Sollux te habló de las otras. Guerra y Pestilencia. Si Guerra estaba fuera del club con Hambre, entonces la razón de que Kurloz entrara con hambre de violencia de repente está muy clara. Por proceso de eliminación y el contexto de tu mascarilla quirúrgica además de esta sala, estás bastante seguro de que esta es Pestilencia.

Asientes.

“Fantástico. Ahora que sabes quién soy, me puedes llamar Snowman. He oído que os encontrasteis con zombies. Ni que decir tiene que esto es absolutamente mi territorio. Si Jane de verdad me ha estado invadiendo entonces tengo un problema entre manos. Creé el virus de la zombificación yo misma, fue un proyecto aparte con el permiso de Aradia. Meterse con la muerte más allá de lo que es natural sería grosero sin consultarlo con ella.” Ella dice.

Te quedas en silencio y muy deliberadamente no respiras.

“¿Sabes qué hace la enfermedad perfecta, Karkat? Te lo diré. Si haces algo muy mortífero pero no infeccioso consigues resultados muy interesantes, pero nada que llegará muy lejos. Dejadas solas, las enfermedades tienden a seleccionar ser muy transmisibles pero muy leves, dejando que la gente pueda extenderlas. Una enfermedad perfecta es ese punto medio entre los dos, muy letal y transmisible. Ahora, digo perfecta en el sentido de que es lo más efectiva posible, pero eso no es lo que quiero. ¿Sabes por qué?” Pestilencia pregunta y sacude un poco de ceniza del final de su cigarrillo.

Niegas con la cabeza. Snowman te sonríe y se inclina hacia delante en su asiento, hacia ti.

“Porque si todo el mundo muere por enfermedad ya no tendré a más mortales que infectar. Si acelero el fin del mundo, Aradia eventualmente cosechará mi alma también. Lo creas o no me gusta la Tierra, me gustan los humanos. Me gustan los virus y las bacterias, el juego de ajedrez entre la profesión médica y yo es maravilloso, y destruirlo es lo último que quiero.” Ella explica.

Es compasión… más o menos. Más interés propio pero tampoco cruel exactamente. Sigues sin estar bien con estar aquí y cuando salgas le vas a pedir a Picas Slick que te suelte en tu residencia para poder lavarte todo el cuerpo minuciosamente por si acaso. Si provoca enfermedades como Jane provocaba el hambre entonces, ¿quién sabe de qué patógenos podrías estar cubierto ahora? No harás que Rose ni ninguno de tus amigos se enfermen. No lo harás.

“El virus de la zombificación era demasiado efectivo, habría aniquilado a la humanidad. Tuve que intervenir en su estructura yo misma, ahora es tan probable que alguien la coja como la lepra, y no queda nada de la cepa original. La humanidad ha encontrado una manera de diagnosticarlo y tratarlo, tienen protocolos para contenerlo. Todo está bien.” Ella explica.

Su expresión se vuelve sombría y se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios.

“Si Hambre ha recreado mi enfermedad a mis espaldas en algún intento o de tomar mi posición para sí misma y ser ambos jinetes a la vez o como alguna tentativa de acabar el mundo, no estaré feliz. Así que, necesito preguntarte acerca de lo que viste. Ahora no estás respirando, probablemente sea sensato, pero necesito respuestas. ¿Viste zombies en el bosque?” Ella pregunta.

Asientes.

“¿Humanos?” Pregunta.

Asientes pero te esfuerzas para parecer sólo seguro a medias. No estabas evaluando sus especies cuando estaban persiguiéndoos, pero crees que eran humanos.

“¿Menos de diez?”

Niegas con la cabeza.

“¿Menos de veinte?” Ella pregunta.

Crees que eran más, así que vuelves a negar con la cabeza.

“¿Treinta?” Ella continúa.

Haces un gesto incierto con la mano y te encoges un poco de hombros.

“¿Definitivamente querían comeros?” Ella continúa.

Ante eso asientes enfáticamente.

“¿Parecían muertos?” Ella pregunta.

Vuelves a asentir.

“De acuerdo. Bueno, tengo un problema entre manos. Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, eres la única persona que estaba ahí cuya palabra no es sospechosa y puedo hablar sin mucho riesgo de matar. Igualmente deberías irte ya. Slick te llevará de vuelta.” Ella dice, haciendo un gesto hacia él.

“Yo no trabajo para TI.” Picas Slick le bufa.

“Apenas trabajas para nada. Por cierto, deberías hacer que te miraran esa herida, sería una pena si se te… infectara.” Pestilencia sonríe con malicia.

Te levantas de tu silla y caminas hacia la puerta, tan pronto como la cruzas, te deshaces de la mascarilla.

“Llévame de vuelta a mi piso.” Dices con el poco aire que te queda en los pulmones.

Es difícil aguantarte el reflejo de volver a inspirar pero lo consigues. Cuando Slick te deja pasar por la primera puerta de nuevo, estás en tu piso. Es lunes y Rose no tiene clase hasta después de comer, así que te ve salir por una puerta que de repente está en mitad de la habitación. Sólo consigue decir tu nombre antes de te encierres en el baño.

Te desnudas inmediatamente y entras a la ducha. Te frotas todas las partes del cuerpo con jabón y te lavas el pelo dos veces. Cuando terminas te lías la toalla en la cintura y miras con sospecha a tu ropa probablemente infectada. No podrías vivir contigo mismo si infectaras a nadie, así que tienes que destruirlas.

En el examen de la última vez conseguiste apagar fuego y cogerlo. ¿Puedes… puedes hacerlo? Consideras que Sollux puede hacerlo y la mera idea de él hace que te duela el corazón. Te quedas mirando a tu mano e intentas no pensar tanto en el hechizo escrito, te las has apañado para prenderte fuego a ti mismo antes, pero te da la sensación de que simplemente puedes…

Cierras la mano izquierda en un puño y cuando chasqueas los dedos la abres de nuevo para ver llamas blancas y brillantes bailando en la palma de tu mano. Has hecho fuego, y tampoco es un fuego normal y corriente. Cogiendo tu ropa te encuentras que arden inmediatamente y piensas que eres increíblemente listo.

Hasta que salta la alarma de incendios.

Sólo tienes puesta una toalla y Rose golpea con fuerza la puerta del baño, no te trajiste otra ropa aquí dentro, así que no tienes otra opción más que abrirla. Rose no te da tiempo a explicar nada antes de sacarte del edificio. Te toma toda tu concentración no resbalarte por las escaleras y para cuando estás con los otros estudiantes de verdad que no quieres decirle que TÚ eres la razón por la que la alarma ha saltado.

“Pensaba que estabas en el trabajo hasta la hora de la clase.” Rose dice por encima de la alarma mientras os reunís fuera.

“Lo estaba. Es una larga historia.” Le dices en voz baja y te frotas un pie y luego el otro contra la pierna contraria para intentar sacarte las piedrecitas del pavimento de fuera.

La única consolación que tienes es que no había muchos estudiantes por tu residencia a esta hora, la mayoría están en clase o por ahí. La pega de esto es que cuando Dave sale te ve inmediatamente.

“Hoooola Rose y… Karkat semidesnudo.” Dave dice, acercándose.

“¿Sollux no va a salir? ¿O es que se está quedando dentro porque es ignífugo?” Rose pregunta.

“¡YO SOY ignífugo! ¡¿Por qué me has arrastrado aquí fuera antes de que pudiera vestirme?!” Exiges, levantando peligrosamente la voz antes de ser capaz de bajarla de nuevo.

“No había pensado en eso.” Rose admite.

“Oh. No.” Dave dice, para nada convincente, y crees que te está mirando mucho.

Es raro pensar que te esté mirando porque está interesado, pero esa es definitivamente la expresión en su cara. Incluso con las gafas de sol en medio puedes ver la manera en que mueve la cabeza para indicar que te está mirando de arriba a abajo. Eres extremadamente consciente de cómo todavía tienes agua cayéndote por el pecho y goteándote del pelo.

“¿Estás bien, mi querido hermano? Pareces algo acalorado de repente.” Rose dice, con una inocencia muy poco convincente.

“Oh joder, cierra el pico Rose. Sollux me lo ha contado todo acerca de tu desastroso encuentro gay con esa piva vampira.” Dave contesta.

Rose te dirige una mirada severa. Casi levantas las manos para denotar tu inocencia pero, no, vas a mantener una mano en la toalla porque no vas a dejar que vaya a ninguna parte.

“A mí no me mires, resulta que hice algún… lo que sea que es la versión de mi especie de un trato demoníaco y literalmente no puedo hablar de ello.” Insistes.

“Nunca habías mencionado eso antes.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

“Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.” Señalas.

“Eso, Rose, dale a Karkat un respiro. No es su culpa que no haya, en plan, ya sabes… uh. Eso.” Dave asiente.

“Los ojos por aquí, Dave.” Rose se ríe.

“Sólo- cállate.” Dave masculla, sonrojándose mientras habla.

Los bomberos están indicando que la gente puede volver a entrar. En tu prisa por volver más pronto que tarde acabas subiendo las escaleras por delante de Dave y Rose. Tú… no vas a mirar a Dave porque basándote en las risillas divertidas de Rose crees que él podría estar observándote.

Te apresuras a volver a entrar a tu apartamento, te secas tanto como puedes sólo con la toalla y te metes en lo primero que pillas antes de volver corriendo a la biblioteca. Cuando entras de golpe en la oficina, la señora Paint, Kanaya y Picas Slick están ahí. Todos se giran a mirarte.

“Siento llegar tarde.” Jadeas. ¡No necesitas respirar, ¿por qué te falta el aliento?!

“¡¿Veis?! ¡Está BIEN!” Slick dice casi gritando, haciendo un gesto hacia ti con una mano ensangrentada que vuelve a colocarse en el costado.

“Karkat, estás mojado.” Kanaya señala.

“¡Probablemente haya tenido que lavarse toda la enfermedad del cuerpo porque ALGÚN hombre irresponsable lo llevó a ver a la misma encarnación de ella!” La señora Paint dice con una mirada acusadora a su marido, quien se marchita un poco bajo su mirada.

“No es culpa mía.” Picas Slick hace un puchero.

“Oh, bueno, si no crees haber hecho nada malo entonces ¡no hay manera de que lo sientas de verdad! Así que hasta que puedas decir que lo sientes y decirlo en SERIO de verdad, ¡tampoco dirás nada más!” La señora Paint suelta y coge la cara de Picas Slick con la mano, apretándosela entre los dedos.

Un texto brillante le pasa por la piel y ves al hombre abrir la boca sin que salga ningún sonido de ella. Antes de que pueda hacer mucho más, la señora Paint lo empuja por su puerta y la cierra tras él.

“¡De verdad!” Ella bufa con clara irritación.

Miras de soslayo a Kanaya quien está, al igual que tú, congelada en su sitio por si alguno de los dos atrae la ira de vuestra jefa.

“Y ahora, ¿estás bien cielito? Siento tanto que mi marido sea un idiota tan irresponsable a veces. Ah, por cierto, estás goteando por el suelo, ¿necesitas una toalla?” La señora Paint te pregunta.

“No, estoy bien. Creo que simplemente iré a meter la cabeza debajo del secador de manos del baño de caballeros. Ofrecería quedarme después de mi turno para cubrir el tiempo que me he perdido, pero tengo seminario para mi clase de historia de la magia justo después del turno. ¿Podría venir temprano o quedarme tarde en el siguiente? Lo siento mucho.” Te disculpas sinceramente.

“No, no, no te preocupes por eso. Me deben tiempo y trabajo, eso seguro, pero la deuda no es tuya. Mi descarriado marido me lo devolverá, estoy segura de que puedo encontrarle algo que hacer para equilibrar la balanza.” La señora Paint dice algo ásperamente y te alivia que esa aspereza no esté dirigida a ti.

Pero en serio, hasta tú sabes que es una idea horrible deberle algo a un hada. Como cultura no les gusta nada dejar pasar las deudas. Lo mismo probablemente no se aplique con Jade al ser tu amiga y no haber sido criada con otras hadas, ¿pero la señora Paint? Ya, no es una buena idea contrariarla.

La señora Paint sale de la oficina, mascullando algo en voz baja. Te enjugas algo de humedad de la frente y suspiras.

“Ciertamente tienes una vida muy interesante.” Kanaya menciona.

“Ya, lo sé, tengo esa mala suerte.” Coincides, descontento.

Kanaya te insta para que vayas a secarte el pelo y vas al lavabo de caballeros para hacerlo, ignorando al estudiante de paso que se te queda mirando. No te vas a explicar, sólo causaría más preguntas. Cuando estás bajo el secador con los brazos apoyados contra la pared te encuentras con que tu línea de visión se desvía a tu brazo. Lo primero de lo que te das cuenta es que tienes el jersey al revés y aparentemente lo lleva estando desde que te vestiste a la bulla, pero después de eso consideras el juramento escrito bajo la piel de tu brazo.

No has hecho mucho para juntar a Rose y Kanaya, quizás deberías hacer eso. ¿Pero cómo empezarías?

Cuando vuelves a la oficina Kanaya está dándole golpes a la impresora con la mano, aunque tampoco parece que le esté funcionando.

“¿Puedes arreglar esta maldita cosa? Si no funciona voy a cortarla en dos con una motosierra.” Kanaya amenaza.

“Tú no harías eso.” Dices y cierras la puerta tras de ti.

“Esta es nuestra cuarta impresora este año natural. No voy a tolerar insubordinación por parte de mi maquinaria.” Kanaya dice, fulminando con la mirada a la pobre impresora.

“Vale, la arreglaré, deja de aterrorizar a la pobre impresora.” Dices y te acercas a la impresora para intentar salvarle la vida.

“…Ahora pareces un diente de león, sabes.” Kanaya dice después de un momento y te alborota el pelo, el cual está muy fuera de control.

“¿Por qué a mí?” Gruñes

Te toma un tiempo hacer que la impresora vuelva a funcionar, desconectándola, reconectándola y entonces trasteando con los ordenadores y servidores y tal. No es que seas muy capaz tecnológicamente, es sólo que eres capaz de buscar los pasos en Google para solucionar este tipo de problema y si no es muy difícil, puedes hacerlo. Además, no es que hayas tenido nunca a nadie a quien llamar para este tipo de cosas. Ni amigos ni adultos en tu vida a los que les importaras. Es algo agradable pensar que ahora puedes ser un amigo que ayude a Kanaya.

Aquí viene una declaración muy controvertida: quieres ayudar a tus amigos y hacerles felices.

Y hablando de eso…

“Kanaya, ¿tienes trollian en tu móvil?” Le preguntas mientras finalmente sacas las etiquetas de libros recién impresas de la impresora que ahora no está en el corredor de la muerte.

“Lo tengo. Me lo instalé antes cuando investigaba con otra gente, era la manera más fácil de comunicarnos, ¿por qué?” Kanaya pregunta, cogiéndote las etiquetas que le ofreces.

“Una dragona tiene mi móvil, ¿puedo mandarle un mensaje a Rose desde el tuyo?” Preguntas.

“Me repito, tienes una vida de lo más extraña.” Kanaya dice. Ya, y tanto.

Aun así, te pasa su móvil desbloqueado, abres la aplicación y añades a Rose como contacto.

graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GA: HEY ROSE SOY KARKAT, TE ESTOY TROLEANDO DESDE EL MÓVIL DE KANAYA.   
TT: Oh, bueno, hola entonces.   
TT: ¿Va todo bien? Apareciste en el piso y entonces te fuiste corriendo otra vez sin explicar mucho.   
GA: LARGA HISTORIA, TE LA CUENTO LUEGO.   
GA: O MEJOR AÚN, PODRÍAS COGERME LA CHAQUETA DE MI CUARTO Y PODRÍAS PASARTE POR AQUÍ Y YO TE LO PODRÍA CONTAR TODO.   
GA: ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE A KANAYA NO LE IMPORTARÍA.   
TT: Yo... supongo que podría hacer eso. Ahora mismo no tengo clase y es verdad que necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca.   
TT: Además me sentiría fatal si pillaras un resfriado por estar fuera sin chaqueta con este tiempo, especialmente porque tenías el pelo mojado antes.   
GA: TE VERÉ EN UN RATO ENTONCES.   
TT: Sí, lo harás.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha parado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

“Gracias, Kanaya. Deberías hablar con Rose, creo que las dos os llevaríais muy bien. Sé que la impresión que dio con s-” Se te pegan los dientes y te congelas a la mitad de devolverle su móvil a Kanaya.

“¿A pesar de su presentación con muy poco tacto, te refieres?” Kanaya termina por ti y asientes.

“De hecho ella es muy agradable e inteligente. Siendo que tú también eres agradable e inteligente y benevolentemente terrorífica, justo como ella, creo que las dos tendríais mucho en común.” Le sugieres inocentemente.

Kanaya no tiene nada que decir salvo «hmm», así que dejas el tema estar por ahora y la ayudas a pegarle las etiquetas nuevas a los libros que tiene a un lado. Estáis a la mitad del proceso de ponérselas al pedido nuevo de la biblioteca cuando aparece Rose. Como que te alivia que te hayan confiado hacerlo, porque tanto Kanaya como la señora Paint van algo retrasadas en lo que a tecnología se refiere, así que pedir cosas por internet no se les da demasiado bien. Te alegra poder ayudar.

“Hola Karkat, te he traído la chaqueta.” Rose dice, apoyándose en la puerta de la oficina y tendiéndotela.

Te llevas un dedo a los labios y le haces un gesto para que entre. Rose te dirige una mirada extrañada pero cuando entra y cierra la puerta tú hablas de nuevo.

“Es el mismo hechizo de silencio que tenemos nosotros, intentamos mantener el silencio en el área principal.” Explicas.

“Oh, muy ingenioso.” Rose asiente.

Observas como Kanaya y ella hacen contacto visual. En silencio urges a Rose para que hable.

“Quería decir de nuevo lo avergonzada que estoy por lo de Halloween y mis presunciones. Estoy segura de que di la impresión de ser una imbécil.” Rose se disculpa. Nerviosamente se coloca un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

“No, de verdad, no necesitas sentirte así. Fue bastante entretenido y tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.” Kanaya dice con una sonrisa que muestra sus colmillos.

Crees que ves a Rose contener el aliento mientras la observa, y no de la manera temerosa con la que has visto a algunos estudiantes mirar a Kanaya. No, la reacción de Rose definitivamente es una respuesta básica, pero no es miedo.

“Bueno, Karkat no ha hecho más que hablarme bien de ti.” Rose sonríe.

“Él también estaba alabándote hasta hace un momento.” Kanaya dice con picardía.

“Oh, creo que acaba de saltar una de las alarmas del ruido de las plantas de arriba, iré a ver eso ahora mismo, ¡adiós!” Dices rápidamente y te escapas de la oficina. Las dos pueden ser astutas, ingeniosas y ligando la una con la otra en paz.

En realidad no tienes mucho que hacer ahora mismo y te fuiste sin el carrito de libros así que te limitas a pasearte por las estanterías. Recolocas todo lo que esté fuera de lugar y con toda la autoridad de tu identificación de personal colgada del cuello, silencias a la gente hablando demasiado alto. Tienes suerte de haberla dejado encima de la mesa antes de que Picas Slick apareciera, porque de otro modo habrías odiado tener que quemarla. Probablemente habría costado reemplazarla. Pero en este caso resulta que te la quitaste antes de tener que irte al dominio de Pestilencia, así que fuiste capaz de coger la identificación sin contaminar de tu mesa cuando volviste.

Al pasar por un ordenador de la biblioteca se te ocurre una idea, y como tienes tiempo que matar decides hacer una pequeña búsqueda. Lo primero que escribes es «Lalonde». Naturalmente esto resulta en un montón de artículos y libros que la madre de Dave y Rose ha escrito o de los que es coautora, además de un montón de archivos de vídeo. Te impresiona pero no estás seguro de lo que estás buscando.

Después de dudarlo un momento empiezas a buscar otra cosa. No estás muy seguro de cómo se escribe pero lo intentas de todos modos.

La búsqueda de «Morerail» no te devuelve ningún resultado y sólo cuando trasteas lo suficiente con su escritura fonética como para sacar «moirail» consigues algunos resultados. Te apuntas mentalmente la localización del libro y caminas hasta la sección de demonología.

Cuando encuentras el libro en cuestión, frustrantemente no hay ninguna referencia a la palabra «moirail» en el índice y ninguno de los títulos te dan una idea de dónde podrías encontrarla. Le das la vuelta al libro entre tus manos y pasas la mano por su portada brillante aunque algo descolorida.

“Hablas de moirails en alguna parte, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar dónde?” Le susurras al libro.

El libro no hace nada así que empiezas a abanicar las páginas de un lado a otro entre tus manos, dejando la mente abierta de manera que no es muy diferente a cuando hiciste lecturas de té. Te paras por instinto y miras a la página abierta frente a ti.

_“-consecuencias de lidiar con demonios. En los ensayos de Harley en 1982 sobre cómo invocar demonios, un alumno de postgrado intentó volver a invocar al demonio Asruvh Ilnuti, con el cual Harley había experimentado un éxito moderado anteriormente en esa serie de ensayos. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba equipado para lidiar solo con el demonio, lo hizo desaparecer a la fuerza después de lanzarle agua bendita._

_Al día siguiente, un demonio apareció fuera de los límites de las protecciones del área experimental de Harley y le tendió una emboscada a dicho alumno de postgrado. El demonio desconocido declaró que no toleraría daño contra su «moirail» y liquidificó mágicamente la caja torácica del estudiante de postgrado. Gracias al rápido trabajo de rescate de una jovencita del equipo de Harley, fue posible llevar rápidamente al estudiante de postgrado a una cirugía y se salvó. Más intentos de averiguar lo que es un «moirail» han resultado en burla demoníaca inútil._

_Las teorías actuales dicen que puede ser un término posesivo. Dada la barbarie de los demonios se ha especulado que puede ser un término para describir a aquellos que sirven a otros demonios más poderosos, pero en el sentido de ser propiedad esclavizada más que una simple alianza.”_

Cierras el libro y suspiras. Sollux tenía razón al no confiar en estos libros de demonología. Aun así, este libro es bastante antiguo así que esperas que la gente haya mejorado desde entonces. Después de devolver el libro a su sitio, te diriges a otro ordenador de la biblioteca. Esta vez buscas la palabra «kismesis», aunque una vez más eso toma unos cuantos intentos para averiguar cómo se escribe. No importa que hayas leído la palabra, la leíste en un alfabeto diferente al que estás usando ahora.

Kismesis aparece solamente en un artículo de la biblioteca. El vídeo de la entrevista de la doctora Roxanne Lalonde #42. El registro en la biblioteca ha sido etiquetado con un nombre que a tus ojos también parece demoníaco, además de algunas etiquetas relacionadas y notas que no tienen mucho sentido para ti. Es una cinta de vídeo en la biblioteca, pero no hay ninguna transcripción relacionada con el título, que puedas ver y lo que es aún más frustrante es que ya la tiene alguien.

Frunces el ceño a la etiqueta de «en préstamo» en la pantalla y pasas tu identificación de personal a un lado del ordenador. Los usuarios de la biblioteca no pueden ver quién ha sacado qué artículo, pero como miembro del personal de la biblioteca, tú si puedes. Si es algún estudiante de doctorado quien lo ha sacado quizás no lo devuelva hasta dentro de varios meses, pero si es alguien de tu curso entonces será un préstamo más corto.

Vale, número de identificación del estudiante. Huh, esta persona se ha ido llevando todos los vídeos de esta serie. Pinchas con el ratón en el número de identificación para que te aparezca su perfil y…

Oh.

Dave Lalonde.

Dave ha sacado esto y estás bastante seguro de que no está estudiando el trabajo de su madre. Probablemente esté nostálgico, o esté echando de menos sus estados más coherentes. Dios, te sientes fatal por haber mirado esto. Nunca le has visto sacar nada, así que debe haber estado viniendo a la biblioteca cuando no estás.

Quizás valdría la pena estudiarte esta serie tú también, pero no por los mismos motivos que Dave, sino porque cuanto menos eres consciente de que podrías mejorar en tu entendimiento de los demonios. Anotas la ubicación y te diriges al área donde guardáis los artículos de vídeo. Hasta donde tú sabías, todo ha sido digitalizado y las grabaciones de vídeo se pueden ver en el sucedáneo de YouTube que tiene la biblioteca. Los vídeos en físico sólo eran para tener copias de seguridad.

Cuando encuentras las estanterías que tienen las entrevistas en vídeo de la doctora Roxanne Lalonde, te quedas pasmado cuando te encuentras con que son cintas VHS de verdad, ni siquiera discos, cintas. Sacas la primera de la estantería y la observas, pensativo. Te diriges a la oficina de tu jefa, respondiendo a unas cuantas preguntas de estudiantes sobre dónde esta tal o cual cosa, pero llegas allí.

“Hey, jefa.” Dices, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina.

“¿Sí, empleado?” Ella te responde sin levantar la mirada.

Uh, inténtalo de nuevo.

“Señora Paint, lo siento, tenía una pregunta sobre esto.” Dices, alzando la cinta.

La señora Paint se gira y mira a lo que tienes en la mano, probablemente leyendo las muchas etiquetas de la biblioteca mucho mejor de lo que tú todavía eres capaz.

“¿Qué tipo de pregunta?” Ella pregunta.

“Bueno, fui a mirar algo y lo que estaba buscando sólo aparecía en una de estas cintas. Está en préstamo, esa no es mi pregunta. Pero no tienen ninguna transcripción y no están digitalizados, ¿qué pasa?” Preguntas.

“Desafortunadamente hay grabaciones de demonios en eso, la magia usada en su momento para evitar que los demonios influenciaran el mundo exterior hizo que cualquier intento de que se viera en cualquier otro formato que no fuera el original fuera infructuoso. Una transcripción iría bien, pero nunca se ha hecho.” Ella explica.

“Pero eso es terrible, ¿ella hizo todo este trabajo y a menos que puedas tomar prestada esta cinta no puedes ver el material original? ¡Sé que ha escrito toneladas de libros y cosas al respecto así que no es como si fuera todo su trabajo, pero esto es importante!” Insistes.

“Estoy de acuerdo.” La señora Paint asiente y se mueve a un armario contra una pared. Rebusca en su interior y vuelve a ti con una caja y un montón de cables. Te pone la caja entre las manos y cuando miras hacia abajo ves que es una videograbadora.

“Yo… acabo de presentarme voluntario para transcribirlas, ¿verdad?” Dices lentamente.

“¡Lo has hecho! Ahora, ¿no tenía un seminario al que ir?” La señora Paint sonríe.

Te ha superado completamente y sería inteligente retirarte antes de que te encasqueten nada más que hacer. Asientes y te escabulles de la habitación marcha atrás. Tiene razón en que tu seminario de historia de la magia va a empezar pronto. Guardas la anticuada videograbadora en tu mochila de contención y tomas prestado el primer video de la biblioteca. Por la ventana de la oficina ves que Rose y Kanaya de alguna manera siguen flirteando así que las dejas estar y te vas a clase.

En clase hay un asiento libre al lado de Eridan, así que por pura incomodidad vas y te sientas a su lado porque es la única persona que conoces en clase.

“Karkat, he oído un rumor sobre ti.” Dice él cuando te sientas.

“Me niego a justificar mi decisión de ir de pirata en Halloween, era el único disfraz bueno.” Le dices y rebuscas en tu mochila por tus cosas.

“Primero,” Eridan dice y alza un dedo cubierto de anillos, “ir de pirata es una excelente elección de disfraz. Los piratas molan. Segundo, no, el rumor que he oído es que apareciste después de tu examen a lomos de un dragón.”

“Oh, sí. Tengo que mandarle un mensaje cuando consiga un móvil nuevo. Su nombre es Terezi.” Le cuentas a Eridan.

“¿Es esto normal para ti?” Eridan pregunta con incredulidad.

“Ya nada es normal, me he rendido con la normalidad. Lo normal es un recuerdo distante, una mota en el horizonte. Ahora mi vida es un sinfín de «bueno, esto bien podría pasar» mientras cada nueva cosa absurda me explota en la cara.” Suspiras.

“B-bueno, vale.” Eridan tartamudea de la sorpresa.

Al frente de la sala, Equius está tosiendo educadamente para llamar la atención de la clase. Parece un poco como si la atención que ya tiene sobre él estuviera poniéndole nervioso, a juzgar por el sudor en sus flancos. Tienes un momento insustancial en el que te preguntas si tiene dos cajas torácicas o no antes de que empiece a hablar.

“Gracias. Como discutimos en clase, la guerra entre los reinos de las hadas del Verano y del Invierno ha estado ocurriendo durante mucho, se rumorea que empezó-” Equius empieza.

Te apresuras a abrir tu libreta y a empezar a tomar apuntes, poniendo referencias a lo que escribiste en clase. Como este es un seminario hay más tiempo para que hagáis preguntas detalladas sobre algunas de las cosas que habéis cubierto hasta ahora. Le preguntas bastantes cosas y a su favor hay que decir que Equius parece saber lo que dice y cuando no sabe algo te lo dice claramente.

Sin embargo, Equius sí que parece… dolorosamente incómodo. Parece profundamente inquieto alrededor de la gente y agitado sólo por estar aquí. Es algo raro, pero no de una manera siniestra ni nada, aunque a veces se pone algo contundente con sus opiniones sobre ciertos temas, pero parece buen profesor.

Lo único que ES raro de todo esto es que Eridan sigue sin tomar apuntes. Llega un momento en que se te acaba la tinta del boli y tienes que agacharte para meter la mano en tu mochila de contención y sacar otro, pero cuando estás con la cabeza bajo la mesa te das cuenta de algo. Escuchas a Eridan tragar más del café que siempre parece tener pero después de eso no… no le oyes respirar.

Te sientas de golpe, incapaz de concentrarte en la clase de Equius. Deberías estar escuchando, pero en su lugar todos tus sentidos del oído están centrados únicamente en Eridan. Los minutos pasan y él sigue sin respirar, incluso le miras por el rabillo del ojo tan sutilmente como puedes. Cuando lo observas confirmas que no está respirando para nada.

Él tampoco se acordaba de su pasado y tú no necesitas respirar. ¿Es… es él lo mismo que tú? ¿Y si la gente con pérdida total de memoria después del Acontecimiento son de la misma especie que tú? ¿Por qué borraría El Acontecimiento todos vuestros recuerdos como especie? Eso es horrible.

Cuando estáis llegando al final de la clase estás pensándote cómo hablar con Eridan al respecto, no quieres limitarte a soltárselo en el aula así que te rezagas cerca de la puerta y coges a Eridan del brazo. Estás a punto de hablar cuando oyes otras voces.

“No, es sólo- no quiero entrar ahí.” Sollux protesta.

“Tío, te entiendo pero es el seminario así que tenemos que ir.” Dave responde.

Te pegas a la pared y esperas que no te vean, de verdad que no quieres lidiar con Sollux si está de mal humor. Eridan parece darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y también se aparta, dirigiéndote una mirada inquisitiva.

“No, no es sólo que sea siniestro a morir-” Sollux sisea, está apartándose así que le puedes ver por el borde de la puerta. Afortunadamente no te está mirando para nada, está girado a un lado para mirar a Dave. Eridan lo ve y se acerca más a ti.

“Es verdad que es siniestro.” Dave coincide.

“¿Verdad? No es como si fuera algo de los centauros, porque Darkleer es raro pero está bien, pero ese tío es sólo…” Sollux niega con la cabeza y gruñe.

“Ya, lo entiendo. Es una sensación rara.” Dave asiente.

“Así que simplemente no vayamos, porque mientras ese tío esté por aquí no me voy a sentir cómodo.” Sollux ruega.

“Es una clase obligatoria, tío. Mira, ¿y si damos otra vuelta al edificio? En plan, para prepararnos para ello.” Dave sugiere. Sollux no parece estar contento pero sigue a Dave de todos modos.

“Eso sonaba a que hablaban de Equius.” Dices en voz baja, más para ti mismo que para Eridan.

“Sí… lo hacía. ¿Los conoces?” Eridan te pregunta con curiosidad.

“Es complicado. Mismo grupo de amigos.” Dices, saltándote mucha información pertinente.

“Huh. Vale. Pero él suena algo peligroso.” Eridan dice.

“¿Sollux? No. Escucha, será mejor que me vaya. Te veré luego.” Le dices a Eridan.

“Espera, deberíamos- ¿cuál es tu número?” Eridan pregunta, haciéndote vacilar.

“Sigo sin tener otro móvil, y tampoco sé qué número tendrá cuando lo consiga. Pero podría darte mi trollian, todavía lo tengo en mi portátil. Es carcinoGenetista. Te lo escribiré.” Dices y rápidamente garabateas tu nombre de usuario.

Él se despide de ti y es sólo cuando vuelves a tu residencia que te das cuenta de que se te olvidó preguntarle acerca de lo de no respirar. Tampoco sientes como si pudieras mencionárselo por trollian. ¿Cómo podrías sutilmente sacar el tema de «hey así que me he dado cuenta de que no estabas respirando» sin sonar como un competo rarito?

En su lugar te vas a tu cuarto, le das la vuelta al cartelito de «no molestar», y sacas la videograbadora. Te toma un tiempo de trastear con los cables para hacer que la cosa aparezca en tu monitor y que tenga sonido. Te imaginas que sería sensato escucharlo entero primero para saber el contexto de lo que estás transcribiendo.

Empiezas el vídeo. Lo primero que aparece es la pantalla del título, la cual es simplemente una hoja de papel con la fecha y el número del experimento escritos. Puedes oír un rumor de fondo, el cual fue el que te indicó que el sonido estaba funcionado cuando lo estabas montando todo. Pero no habías visto más allá de esto.

Cuando alguien aparta el papel, ves a la doctora Lalonde, o como supones que era en aquel entonces, simplemente Roxy Lalonde. El enorme parecido que tiene con Rose te quita el aliento, pero el aire de nerviosismo a su alrededor y la manera en que está intentando disimularlo es claramente Dave. Puedes ver por qué Dave querría ver estos vídeos.

Roxy aparta el papel a un lado y se mueve sobre sus tacones, desde donde se está agachando. Más allá de ella puedes ver una habitación completamente blanca y vacía, muy parecida a la sala de prácticas que usaste la otra vez. O al menos las paredes están vacías, el suelo está cubierto de textos elaborados y círculos que parecen tan complejos como el que usó para invocarte de vuelta a esta dimensión.

“Roxy Lalonde, grabando la primera prueba oficial. Hubo una pre-prueba pero averigüé que lo digital no va bien así que va a ser análogo, además el demonio se pudo escapar solo así que he arreglado eso. Estúpido error sintáctico. De todos modos, ¡empezando prueba!” Roxy dice.

Se mueve de rodillas para estar al borde del círculo. Ves que respira profundamente para tranquilizarse y entonces presiona sus dedos contra el borde del círculo. Se enciende de rosa chillón y sigue durante unos momentos hasta que hay un brillo turquesa en su interior y aparece una demonio sorprendida. Roxy suelta un grito ahogado y se sienta más derecha, sonriéndole a la demonio. De hecho, crees que reconoces vagamente a la demonio. Quizás estuviera en la fiesta de Sollux en el club.

“Nnnnnop.” Ella dice lentamente. Hay un destello pero no pasa nada y la demonio parece preocupada.

“Hola, por favor déjame explicar.” Roxy dice, alzando una mano. La demonio entrecierra los ojos hacia ella.

“Mi nombre es Roxy Lalonde, soy una bruja y una investigadora. Estoy intentando estudiar a los demonios y quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. Quiero hacerte una oferta a cambio de información y si no te gusta entonces te liberaré, sin daño ni problema, sólo escúchame un momento.” Roxy dice apresuradamente.

“¿Tienes ganas de morir?” La demonio pregunta, aparentemente tan confusa como irritada.

“No, ¡por eso tengo tantas protecciones! Escucha, sólo quiero saber más acerca de los demonios.” Roxy insiste.

“¿Por qué? ¿Para intentar matarnos?” La demonio pregunta.

“No, creo que no sería justo pedirte eso. Tanto porque no estoy super de acuerdo con matar vida inteligente a menos que sea en defensa propia, así que darles más info a otras brujas sobre cómo cazar a los de tu especie como que va contra mi ética, ¿sabes? Pero, en plan, no sabemos casi nada sobre cómo funcionan los demonios y lo que he leído que sabemos parecen chorradas que la gente ha supuesto más que simplemente preguntar e investigar. Así que quería hacer esto antropológicamente, con entrevistas.” Roxy explica.

“¿Y por qué debería querer yo ayudarte con eso?” La demonio pregunta.

“Bueno, creo que reemplazar la ignorancia con conocimiento siempre es algo bastante valioso.” Roxy empieza.

La demonio se ríe, pero parece harta.

“Usuarios de magia vacía, cierto. Sigue.” Ella se ríe. Roxy parece algo descolocada pero sí que sigue hablando.

“En segundo lugar juraré por lo que sea que quieras no hacerte daño cuando estás en este círculo y tampoco dejaré que nadie más lo haga. Juro no compartir deliberadamente cualquier información que reúna de ti con otros demonios, es completamente confidencial. Estoy grabando esto para mis propias notas, pero sólo estará en mi universidad. Si quieres puedo contarte cosas a cambio o si hay algo que quisieras que hiciera que yo esté dispuesta a hacer, podemos hacer eso. Es sólo… puede contarme cosas y nadie lo sabrá salvo yo. Yo conseguiré mejorar nuestro conocimiento acerca de cómo funciona una especie entera y tú puedes ser parte de ello. Liberaré la parte del hechizo que te impide irte, si quieres irte, puedes. No quiero obligar a nadie a hablar.” Roxy explica. Hace un gesto con la mano y una luz al borde del círculo cambia de color.

La demonio lo mira y después vuelve a observar a Roxy, parpadeando lentamente.

“¿De verdad te esperas que demonios hagan esto?” Ella pregunta.

“Estoy segura de que muchos no lo harán. Es decir, incluso cuando la gente está probando magia o estudios psicológicos en otros de este plano, muchísima gente no se apunta o lo abandonan si lo hacen. Pero no lo sabré si no pregunto.” Roxy dice, su voz pequeña y sincera. Quieres animarla, estando tan esperanzada y sincera en su búsqueda de conocimiento. Está tratando a los demonios con respeto y no es ninguna sorpresa que a Sollux le guste.

La demonio se ajusta las gafas y suspira.

“Esta es una misión inútil y no vas a llegar a ninguna parte con ella.” Ella dice.

“Bueno-” Roxy empieza.

“Me apunto. No te lo diré todo, no soy tonta. Pero necesitaba un descanso de todos modos así que bien podría hacer esto.” La demonio se encoge de hombros y se sienta en frente de Roxy en el suelo. Saca una taza de la nada y toma un trago de lo que sea que haya dentro.

Roxy se anima inmediatamente y, de nuevo, ves a Dave en ella.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Roxy pregunta.

“No te lo voy a decir entero, pero Tyzias es una parte. Puedes llamarme así.” La demonio responde.

“Tyzias, ¿escrito así?” Roxy pregunta, garabateando el nombre y enseñándoselo.

“Si vas a escribirlo fonéticamente en vuestro alfabeto, claro.” Tyzias se encoge de hombros.

“Vale, genial. Bueno, ¿a qué te dedicas?” Roxy pregunta.

“Soy una legislaceradora. Trabajo con asuntos legales.” Ella responde y se toma otro trago.

“¿Qué tipo de asuntos legales? ¿Las leyes aplicadas a los demonios o algo más?” Roxy le pregunta, algo inteligente hasta donde tú entiendes. Probablemente no se te habría ocurrido.

“Nnnno, bueno. Eh, también estoy entrenada para eso. Mis leyes se aplican a los humanos. Juzgar si los contratos son justos es parte de ello, pero también trabajar en las reformas con Post Mortem para que la gente correcta acabe en el sitio correcto cuando mueran. Hoy en día los humanos pueden ser horribles de maneras que no nos imaginábamos en los viejos tiempos, supongo.” Tyzias se encoge de hombros.

“Eso es muy interesante. Dado que los demonios tienen que ver con la vida después de la muerte en, bueno, el infierno, es como… la gente piensa que los malos deberían ser castigados pero luego desprecian a los que lo hacen. No puedes tener ambas cosas.” Roxy razona.

“Esa es una manera de verlo. No me dedico mucho al lado de los castigos, o no en humanos. Supongo que tampoco estaba siendo muy exacta, mi trabajo sobre todo tiene que ver con reformas como decía, pero ese proceso es lento como la mierda. También estoy en un equipo que ofrece consejo legal a los demonios que no están haciendo bien su trabajo. A veces puedo reasignar a la gente para hacer algo que les gustaría más, eso es agradable.” Tyzias asiente.

“¡Suena a que haces muchas cosas!” Roxy comenta animadamente.

“Muchas… muchísimas cosas.” Tyzias asiente y se pellizca el entrecejo.

“Y las cosas sociales, ¿cómo funciona eso?” Roxy pregunta, pasando a otro de sus temas.

“¿Qué cosas sociales? Siempre estoy trabajando. Supongo que veo mucho a otros turquesas-” Tyzias dice pero Roxy la corta.

“¿Turquesas?” Roxy pregunta.

Tyzias entrecierra los ojos al mirarla y se señala los ojos, los cuales tienen irises antinaturales de color, bueno, turquesa.

“Los demonios tienen diferentes colores. Antes solía significar algo, pero afortunadamente ahora ya no lo hace mucho. Todo solía estar dividido por colores, pero _él_ decidió que hacer eso era «una puta estupidez de mierda arcoíris». Es decir, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo pero…” Tyzias hace una ligera mueca, enseñando colmillo cuando lo hace.

“¿A quién te refieres con «él»?” Roxy pregunta.

Tyzias arquea una ceja y señala con un dedo directamente al suelo.

“Me refiero a ÉL.” Tyzias dice marcadamente.

“¿Satán? ¿El Diablo? ¿El Príncipe de la Oscuridad?” Roxy enumera rápidamente.

“¡Para eso! ¡No es muy probable que preste atención porque te oyó usar sus pseudónimos pero no quiero estar aquí si lo hace! Así que corta de una vez.” Tyzias interrumpe.

“Vale, ¿pero ese es a quién te referías?” Roxy presiona.

“Sí.” Tyzias gruñe.

“¿No te gusta?” Roxy pregunta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante mientras lo hace.

“Nunca lo he conocido, probablemente eso me lo añado a mi esperanza de vida. Y también, si vas a seguir haciendo esto, corres un riesgo real de hablar con alguien que le dirá exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No es que te esté ayudando ni nada pero sólo lo… digo. O lo que sea.” Ella masculla y mira a otro lado.

“Gracias por el consejo, intentaré tener más cuidado.” Roxy sonríe y crees que Tyzias está intentando que no le caiga bien Roxy y no está teniendo éxito.

“De todos modos, como decía, paso el tiempo con otros turquesas. Las profesiones legales suelen tener más cantidad de turquesas que cualquier otra profesión siga teniendo, las cosas son como son. Paso el tiempo con ellos, la diferencia entre socializar y lo que… lo que supongo que vosotros humanos llamaríais «establecer contactos» no está muy clara. Veo a mi matesprit pero básicamente eso es todo. Si querías saber más sobre la vida social de los demonios deberías haber invocado a otra.” Tyzias dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Qué es un matesprit?” Roxy pregunta.

“Cierto, humana. Piensa en ella como en mi esposa. Escucha, tengo que volver al trabajo así que me voy a ir. Pero… buena suerte con tu proyecto, supongo. Es una meta noble, incluso si probablemente acabes muerta por ella.” Tyzias dice mientras se pone en pie. Roxy también lo hace y le dirige una cálida sonrisa a la demonio.

“Quizás, pero todo el mundo tiene que morir alguna vez, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.” Roxy sonríe.

Tyzias niega con la cabeza, con un atisbo de agrado, y se desvanece en una nube turquesa. Hay una pausa y entonces Rose chilla de alegría y de verdad que se pone a dar saltitos en el sitio antes de apagar la cámara. Te encuentras con que tú también estás sonriendo. Roxy es buena y sincera sobre lo que está haciendo, trata a la gente con respeto sin importar la especie. Puedes ver por qué su trabajo le fue tan bien como lo hizo y puedes ver muchísimos parecidos entre ella y Dave y Rose.

Rebobinas la cinta y empiezas a transcribirla.

A la mañana siguiente estás apoyado contra el marco de tu puerta mientras esperas a que Rose encuentre el jersey que insiste que tiene que ponerse. Estás bastante seguro de que planea ver a Kanaya luego y quiere estar guapa o algo. Está bien, puedes entretenerte jugando al tres-en-raya contigo mismo en la pizarrita de la puerta. Vale, no es muy entretenido pero ya no tienes móvil porque una dragona se lo llevó y no tienes mucho más que hacer.

June abre la puerta de las escaleras de un empujón y pone los ojos en blanco en tu dirección con un suspiro exagerado.

“Sigue enfurruñado.” June anuncia.

“¡NO lo estoy!” Sollux grita en la distancia.

June y Jade comparten una mirada que te dice exactamente lo poco que se lo creen.

“¿Enfurruñado por qué?” Preguntas con cautela.

“Nada, porque enfurruñarme no es lo que estoy haciendo.” Sollux te suelta cuando aparece por la puerta, como si algo de esto fuera culpa tuya.

“Bueno, no es que estés hablando de ello, tío. Te dije que no puedes limitarte a dejar la clase sin importar lo siniestro que encuentres al adjunto. Si sigues con esto o estás enfurruñado o lloriqueando.” Dave señala cuando se os une.

“¿Esto es sobre Equius?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“¡Sí! ¿No te parece siniestro?” Sollux exige, debe estar desesperado si está buscando tu opinión.

“Yo… ¿no? Bueno, es tímido y muy sudoroso. Es bastante intenso pero creo que siniestro es pasarse. Mindfang es siniestra, Equius no tanto.” Dices y Sollux masculla, irritado.

“Así que, alquimia. Aparentemente hoy va de purificación, supongo que de agua pero la lista de la clase no ponía nada y esa ambigüedad me preocupa.” Dave dice mientras borras los detalles de tu tres-en-raya de la pizarra. Vas a dejarlo pero de repente una cruz aparece en una esquina, brillando de un suave color rojo.

…Vale. Dibujas un círculo debajo.

“Quizás empezaremos con agua y seguiremos con otras cosas, purificar el metal. Seguro que hacen eso en la industria, ¿verdad?” Te preguntas. Sollux hace otro movimiento y tú le contestas.

“Lo dudo, no cuando calentar mucho las cosas funciona bien. No necesitas la magia para todo.” June razona.

“Supongo que estar tanto en la universidad te hace pensar acerca de usos mágicos para todo.” Admites y observas como Sollux pone otra cruz. De hecho crees que podrías ganar esto, haces otro movimiento y él se toma una pausa.

“Ja, ya, cuando todo lo que tienes es un martillo, todo parece un clavo, ¿verdad?” June se ríe.

“¡Y tú sí que sabes de martillos!” Jade se ríe y le da un puñetazo a June en el hombro de manera que ambas empiezan a soltar risillas.

“ROSE, ¿VAS A VENIR CON NOSOTROS EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DEL FUTURO PRÓXIMO?” Dave grita por tu lado hacia tu apartamento.

“¡UN MOMENTO!” Rose le devuelve el grito.

Un segundo tres-en-raya aparece por encima del primero y Sollux pone una cruz ahí.

“Hijo de puta, esto no es ajedrez en 4D, no puedes HACER eso.” Discutes, girándote para fulminarlo con la mirada.

“Claramente puedo. Te toca.” Sollux dice, petulante.

“¿Y yo debería dibujar en el aire cómo?” Le preguntas marcadamente.

“Averiguar eso es problema tuyo.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

APENAS te resistes a tirarle el rotulador de pizarra. Afortunadamente Rose llega a la puerta así que en su lugar lo tiras en la encimera y os vais.

“Tengo que pasar a por el correo, me llegó un email a la conserjería del edificio de que me había llegado un paquete.” Rose os informa mientras cierra la puerta.

“¿Por qué pones tantos obstáculos entre los gofres y yo, Rose? ¿Por qué?” Dave se queja.

“No tienes que venir conmigo. Eres bienvenido a adelantarte a desayunar mientras yo recojo mi paquete y lo firmo.” Rose señala.

“Pero entonces tendré que vivir sin saber qué hay en la caja.” Dave hace un puchero.

“Ya sabes lo que podrías poner en la caja.” June sonríe.

Te ves sometido a seguir a Rose a que recoja su paquete, el cual resulta que sí que es una caja, mientras Dave y June ponen al día a la anteriormente no familiarizada Jade con el chiste de «polla en la caja». Todo el tiempo que eso pasa, jurarías que sientes la mirada de Sollux fija en tu cogote. Él no estaba igual de hostil antes, ¿significa eso que está menos…

Pero eso difícilmente importa, ¿verdad? Incluso si no está enfadado contigo, sigue sin ser como si pudieras ser cercano a él. Se ha negado a explicarte nada emocional y no te deja acercarte. Incluso si no te está irritando activamente, eso sigue sin haber cambiado. Sigue doliendo y desearías que no lo hiciera.

Rose os guía todos a desayunar, negándose a hacer nada con la caja hasta que estéis todos sentados y listos para comer. Bueno, tú estás listo para comer, Dave se está obsesionando con la caja.

“Aquí tienes, Karkat.” Rose dice y te tiende la caja misteriosa que definitivamente tiene su nombre puesto.

“¿Uh?” Dices.

“Es para ti, ábrela.” Rose insiste.

No parece estar bromando así que incómodamente usas tu romo cuchillo de untar para cortar la cinta de embalar, aunque tampoco es que estés yendo muy lejos así. Sollux parece extremadamente entretenido con tus forcejeos y no para de sonreír burlonamente ni cuando le fulminas con la mirada.

“¡Tú podrías ayudar, señor «tengo varias espadas encima en todo momento»!” Le sueltas.

“Esto va a ser genial. Sólo estoy esperando.” Sollux dice, apoyándose la barbilla en la mano.

Estúpido Sollux. Vuelves a apuñalar la cinta de embalar con tu ahora muy pegajoso y todavía romo cuchillo. Sollux podría hacer aparecer una de sus armas, no es que tú…

Los hombros de Sollux ahora están temblando con su risa silenciosa, la cual se convierte en una ruidosa cuando extiendes la mano y tu hoz aparece en ella.

“Ni una puta palabra.” Le siseas y rápidamente cortas el paquete con tu arma que definitivamente no fue hecha con este fin.

Una vez has derrotado a la cinta de embalar, la tapa se abre fácilmente. Se abre rebelando una caja para un _iPhone_ de última generación. Se te cae la mandíbula y te quedas mirando a Rose.

“La tarjeta sim debería estar ya instalada, te he puesto en nuestro plan. Y te advierto que si te atreves a rechazar este móvil o protestar de cualquier modo me colaré en tu cuarto de noche y te pintaré la cara con permanente en cualquier diseño que yo quiera.” Rose te amenaza.

“Oh joder, ¿os acordáis de cuando Dave tuvo las cejas enfadadas durante una semana entera?” June aúlla.

“Todavía tengo las fotos.” Sollux se ríe.

“Los tres apestáis, ahora sólo soy amigo de Karkat y Jade.” Dave dice.

“Espera, ¿puedo ver esas fotos?” Jade pregunta esperanzada.

“Claro.” Sollux dice y empieza a tocar la pantalla de su móvil.

Dave extiende el brazo por la mesa y coloca su mano sobre la tuya.

“Ahora tú eres mi único amigo, Karkat.” Dave te susurra y aunque sepas que está bromeando hay algo en la manera que lo dice y en que su mano roza la tuya que hace que te de un vuelco el estómago. Crees que lo mismo debe pasarle a él, porque aparta la mano pareciendo algo nervioso.

“Debería estar más o menos listo para la acción, aunque seguro que sincronizarlo y copiar las cosas de lo que fuera que tenías en la nube pre-Terezi será tanto aburrido como frustrante por definición, pero así es el camino de la tecnología.” Rose se encoge de hombros.

“Gracias Rose, de verdad que no tenías que hacerlo. Es… es muy generoso.” Te sorbes los mocos, con los ojos algo húmedos y todo.

“Bueno, es verdad que nos salvaste el culo allí con la dragona. No es que yo no me pudiera haber encargado de ella pero tu manera fue mejor.” June asiente.

“June, no dudo tus habilidades con tu martillo gigante y tu improbable fuerza corporal, pero ella es una dragona antiquísima, gigante y escupe-fuego.” Le dices y June se limita a encogerse de hombros como si esa fuera tu opinión y no un hecho indiscutible sobre cómo June sería instantáneamente incinerada y Terezi estaría bien.

Tocas el móvil y empiezas a prepararlo mientras te comes el desayuno con sólo tu tenedor, el cuchillo todavía tiene demasiados residuos de la cinta de embalar como para que quieras ponerlo cerca de tu boca.

Quizás te falten la mayoría de los recuerdos de tu vida, pero no has olvidado tu propio número de teléfono, así que te mandas a «ti mismo» un mensaje.

HOLA TEREZI, SOY KARKAT. ESTE ES MI MÓVIL NUEVO, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES HABLAR CONMIGO SIMPLEMENTE PUEDES MANDARME UN MENSAJE POR AQUÍ. PODRÍA AYUDARTE A HACERTE UNA CUENTA DE TROLLIAN SI QUIERES. Y TAMBIÉN, MI JEFA DICE QUE PODEMOS CONSEGUIRTE UN CARNÉ DE BIBLIOTECA SI QUIERES VENIR A LEER NUESTROS LIBROS.

Te imaginas que no te responderá al instante, probablemente no esté muy inclinada hacia la tecnología dado que es una dragona que ha estado durmiendo en una cueva durante quién sabe cuántos años así que cuando te llega una respuesta casi inmediatamente de tu viejo número te pilla por sorpresa. Además es una foto. Entrecierras los ojos y decides que definitivamente es una foto de la nariz de Terezi de muy cerca, como si estuviera intentando olisquear la cámara. Antes de que puedas responderle, te llega otro de ella, este también es una foto y está mucho más clara que la última.

Es una foto de ella en un jacuzzi, solo saliendo de hombros para arriba, pero no está sola. Mirando por encima de su hombro está Roxy Lalonde con un bikini rosa fosforito.

“UH.” Dices en alto, quizás demasiado alto.

“Siento chanchullos.” June dice, animándose.

“Le he mandado un mensaje a mi antiguo móvil para contactar con Terezi y ella me ha devuelto esta foto.” Dices y le das la vuelta al teléfono.

“¡¿Mamá?!” Dave exclama.

Los ojos de Sollux se abren de par en par y se desvanece inmediatamente, asumes que para volver a la casa de los Lalonde y averiguar qué narices está pasando.

“¡Espera! Llévame con…tigo… vale.” Dave deja de hablar progresivamente.

“Déjame ver eso.” Rose insiste y le da la vuelta a tu móvil.

Sus cejas se arquean en clara sorpresa pero no parece tan preocupada como Dave.

“Mencionó que tenía una amiga, y nos hablaste antes de ese libro que estaba encerrado por una profecía de una «Profeta Dragón». Parecía conocer a madre así que quizás fueran amigas, puede que ella era la amiga que Terezi mencionó que iba a ver.” Rose dice.

“Guay, vuestra madre dejará que una dragona literal pase el rato con ella pero no dejará que entre yo en la casa si puede evitarlo.” June dice amargamente.

“Es bastante raro pensar en mamá como alguien con amigos.” Dave coincide.

Sollux reaparece, empapado y frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Te arrastraron al jacuzzi?” June se ríe, aparentemente animada inmediatamente por la comedia del infortunio de Sollux. Tampoco es que a ti te empañe el día.

Sollux hace que el fuego le recorra la piel por un segundo y cuando se apaga vuelve a estar seco, aunque todavía parece malhumorado.

“Está bien, aparentemente son viejas amigas y vuestra madre está bastante feliz. Probablemente no deberíamos echar a alguien que está haciendo que esté menos aislada.” Sollux dice y se vuelve a sentar.

“Quizás con más socialización mejore un poco.” Rose dice en voz baja, como si estuviera intentando contener la esperanza en su interior pero no consiguiéndolo del todo.

Después de pensarlo un momento le mandas a Terezi otro mensaje: «PASÁOSLO BIEN».

Los días simplemente… siguen desde ahí. Sollux va alternando entre ser distante contigo y tener momentos en los que parece como si algo pudiera estar cambiando a mejor. Es frustrante estar atascado en este limbo y no es más fácil cada vez que pasas tiempo a solas con Dave después de clase. No puedes evitar darte cuenta de todas estas cosas sobre él que sería mejor si no lo hicieras. Es mala idea que siquiera pienses en la manera suave en la que a veces sonríe, o incluso sólo cualquier cosa sobre sus labios. Ese es un anhelo más o menos normal, pero cuando estáis trabajando en el mismo idioma mágico y estáis hablando sobre cómo estáis intentando resolver los problemas de vuestro trabajo, él tiene ideas diferentes a las tuyas. No exactamente mejores, sólo es que tiene un enfoque único a las cosas y eso te atrae. Dave no es sólo guapo y divertido, aunque ciertamente es ambas cosas. Tiene una profundidad genuina en él que empiezas a ver más y más. Está en la manera en que piensa en los problemas y en la manera en que es genuinamente listo y no sólo dotado con un gran poder mágico de su madre, hay una mente inteligente en juego. Es sutil al respecto, no como Rose, quien quiere usar su inteligencia como un arma para prevenir a la gente de subestimarla. Dave parece contento sin destacar por su inteligencia, pero los chistes que hace a veces y los problemas que resuelve lo traicionan. Cuando se pone a hablar de verdad sobre algo y sus manos se mueven mientras habla te hace pensar en los maestros artísticos, estudiando detalles así, gestos de la mano y Dave parece algún tipo de obra maestra.

Lo que estás diciendo es que estás pilladísimo por Dave y que todavía no puedes estar con él. Estás bastante seguro de que él, por alguna razón, siente lo mismo por ti. Al menos esa es la única explicación para momentos como este.

“¡Mira, mira!” Dave se ríe, apoyándose contra tu hombro para poder ver el vídeo que te está enseñando.

El video en cuestión es una compilación en YouTube de Vines de pájaros. El que estáis viendo ahora mismo tiene a un loro entrando por una puerta y caminando hacia la cámara mientras ríe de una manera más propia de un genio malvado finalmente revelando su plan que de un pájaro.

“También me encantan los pequeñitos, los que van en monopatín. Sé que había un par de esos por aquí.” Dave añade. Se inclina sobre ti y empieza a pasar el vídeo con el dedo hasta que llega a un vine con pajaritos pequeños montando en esos mini monopatines por rampas en miniatura, pero la persona que ha editado el vídeo ha superpuesto el tipo de cosas que te encontrarías en la pantalla de un videojuego.

“Tú eres…” Empiezas a decir mientras giras la cabeza para mirarlo. No sabes lo que ibas a decir, que es ridículo, que es- es algo más. Pero te desaparece del cerebro por completo cuando lo miras. Al estar inclinado sobre ti, estás por encima de él de manera que te está mirando un poco hacia arriba. Su cabeza está ladeada cerca de la tuya y los dos estáis muy cerca. Tampoco es como si estuvierais tocándoos mucho, él está echado un poco contra tu hombro y su rodilla está ligeramente contra tu pierna. Eres consciente de todas las partes en las que no os estáis tocando porque sientes como si hubiera electricidad entre los dos. Tu cerebro saturado de hormonas te recuerda a uno de esos orbes eléctricos raros que tienen en los museos de ciencia donde cuando los tocas te llega luz brillante desde tus dedos hasta su centro. Lo sientes como eso, como si el aire entre Dave y tú estuviera cargado y crepitando.

“Tú eres… uh.” Farfullas, tontamente miras los labios de Dave y casi mueres con la manera en que le oyes jadear sólo un poquito. Quizás no sea un jadeo, un suspiro de anticipación o algo. Estás demasiado saturado como para pensar bien.

Quieres besarlo, él quiere besarte.

Y aun así ninguno de los dos podéis hacer lo que queréis.

“Es decir, ja, sí. Pájaros, ¿verdad?” Dave balbucea mientras se aparta de ti. Tiene las orejas rosas y también tiene la nuca ruborizada.

Estás harto de todas las cosas que quieres y no puedes tener.

Te preguntas si Sollux de verdad te trata peor cada vez que tienes uno de esos casi momentos con Dave o si esos momentos sólo te hacen sentir expuesto así que actúas raro cerca de Sollux y él reacciona a eso. De todos modos estás atrapado en este horrible tira y afloja al que no puedes ganar ni escapar de él. Ahora mismo parece no estar hablando contigo y evitándote del todo si puede. Tomas apuntes con desgana en tu clase de lenguajes mágicos y cuando salís de clase Sollux se limita a teletransportarse inmediatamente a otra parte. No sabes si es personal o quizás simplemente no quiere caminar por la fina lluvia fría de vuelta a la residencia, pero ciertamente parece personal.

“¿Creéis que nos van a mandar muchos trabajos para las vacaciones de invierno? Creo que por lo menos mandarán algo de Historia de la Magia porque tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día, incluso podrían hacer algunas clases online para intentar igualarlo quizás.” Jade reflexiona.

“¿Estás deseando tener más deberes, Jade?” Rose se ríe suavemente y se acerca su paraguas un poco más para defenderse de una ráfaga de aire frío.

“Bueno, no es que tenga nada que hacer durante las vacaciones.” Jade dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Yo no pienso volver, me importa un pimiento el frío que hace aquí. Que le jodan a Georgia. Bueno, que le jodan a este tiempo también. Que le jodan a todo.” Mascullas y tiras un poco de los cordones de la capucha de tu anorak, el cual está haciendo más bien poco para el frío y tampoco lo suficiente contra la lluvia.

“Ya, a los gatos no les gusta la lluvia. ¿Lo pillas, Kar- _cat_?” Dave sonríe burlonamente, sabes que está intentando provocarte para discutir con él en vez de quejarte sobre el frío pero irónicamente tienes demasiado frío como para que te importe eso.

Niegas con la cabeza mientras él mantiene la puerta de vuestra residencia abierta. Rose entra la última, rezagándose en la entrada para sacudir el agua de su paraguas abriéndolo y cerrándolo rápidamente.

“Eso no ha hecho mucho.” Rose suspira cuando entra al edificio y levanta su paraguas, todavía empapado.

“Bueno, da igual. La mayor parte probablemente se vaya por goteo de camino a nuestro apartamento y si no, ¿a quién le importa? Para cuando terminemos el primer año y tengamos que mudarnos a otro sitio fuera del campus estoy seguro de que habremos averiguado una manera de quitar las manchas de agua de la alfombra.” Señalas.

“Cierto.” Rose te acepta pero sacude su paraguas igualmente mientras subís por las escaleras juntos. June sigue burlándose de Jade por querer más trabajo de las clases, y tú estás listo para meterte diciendo algo inteligente sobre que June no querrá seguir compartiendo apuntes si piensa que estudiar es para empollones. Algo así.

Pero no tienes la oportunidad.

Algo afilado y terrible te atraviesa el pecho, explotándote justo en el corazón. Te agarras el pecho con la mano y te tambaleas hacia atrás, afortunadamente en la misma escalera y no cayéndote por varias. Te tropiezas hasta la pared mientras jadeas. Todo está mal, no deberías estar aquí. SABES instintivamente que deberías estar en otra parte.

“¡Karkat!” Rose exclama y te agarra de los hombros para estabilizarte y evitar que te caigas.

Te está manteniendo aquí. Te está manteniendo aquí y TÚ NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ. Todo tu cuerpo explota en una estática horrible bajo tu piel, como cuando mueves una extremidad que se te ha dormido. Un estallido de conocimiento te atraviesa, no deberías estar AQUÍ, deberías estar ALLÍ.

AHORA.

¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!

Te apresuras a bajar las escaleras, dando traspiés. Te lanzas a la planta baja y corres por las puertas por las que acabas de entrar. Llegas tarde, ¡llegas TARDE!

Desesperadamente corres en la dirección a la que tienes que ir, empujando a la gente a un lado mientras esprintas entre ellos. Hay un destellos de luces y algo choca contigo. Te caes al suelo y oyes el chirriar de ruedas mientras tú patinas por el asfalto mojado.

“¡¿Qué cojones estás- oh no.” Sollux dice, a tres centímetros de tu cara.

“¡¿Qué COJONES creéis que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?! ¡Podría haberos-” Un hombre está gritando.

La apariencia de Sollux parpadea, de repente es más grande y está gruñendo, con la espalda cubierta de llamas infernales. El hombre grita y corre, pero no te importa a dónde va o quién es, tienes que moverte. Tienes que irte. Tienes que llegar allí.

“¿A dónde tienes que ir?” Sollux pregunta, eso al menos penetra en tu cerebro y la bruma de dirección obsesiva. Pero todo lo que puedes hacer es chillar vagamente y señalar con el dedo.

“Joder, vale, eso no ayuda. Karkat, necesito tu permiso para encontrar a dónde tienes que ir y llevarte allí, ¿me lo das?” Sollux te pregunta claramente.

“¡Lo que sea! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea!” Insistes desesperadamente.

Sollux se congela, con los ojos como platos, y entonces su cara cambia a una expresión casi afligida.

“Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no alguien más. Quédate quieto.” Dice.

Sollux se sienta en tu barriga y te desabrocha el abrigo, mete la mano por debajo de tu jersey hasta que su mano está sobre tu corazón y la marca brillante que sabes que está ahí. Él frunce ligeramente el ceño, se concentra y tú sientes una rara desconexión en la que él está ocupando el mismo espacio en el que tú estás. No es como si te hubiera metido la mano dentro del pecho ni nada, es como si él estuviera ligeramente desincronizado con tus átomos o algo, así que está existiendo en todos los espacios en los que tus átomos no están ahora mismo. No debería ser posible, no puede serlo, pero está pasando.

“Lo tengo.” Sollux dice y quita la mano.

Abruptamente hay una nube de humo y una sensación de movimiento, entonces de golpe estáis en otra parte y puedes sentir que estás mucho más cerca de donde tienes que estar. Te tambaleas para levantarte mientras Sollux salta de encima de ti. Como la aguja de una brújula señalando el polo norte, puedes sentir dónde se supone que tienes que estar, a dónde te están llamando y echas a correr. Está girando por un callejón y a la derecha.

Mientras patinas por la esquina ves a dos demonios y a un hombre. Un hombre con tu cara o algo muy parecido. Está ensangrentado y claramente le han golpeado mucho ya. Algo dentro de ti chilla sobre el hecho de que sólo esté así de herido porque no llegaste aquí enseguida. Uno de los demonios te ve, te observa, y entonces mira entre ti y el hombre casi idéntico a ti. Levanta un cuchillo retorcido en una mano y antes de que puedas siquiera extender la mano para pararlo, atraviesa con él el pecho del hombre.

Su cara, tan parecida a la tuya, se contorsiona del dolor, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente con agonía por el cuchillo clavado en su corazón.

El demonio lo suelta y el hombre se cae hacia delante, de rodillas y entonces apoya las manos también. El cuchillo sigue hundido en su pecho, atravesándole el jersey rojo por un lado y saliendo por el otro.

“¿Qué cojones…” Sollux susurra cuando el hombre…

Es difícil describir lo que estás mirando. El shock te ha congelado en el sitio y apenas puedes procesar lo que estás viendo. El hombre casi que se desmonta. No se rompe en pedazos de carne como algún personaje de videojuego. Es más que su piel se quema con luz y bajo ella hay una visión imposible. Anillos y anillos girando y entrelazados en maneras que desafían a la física, pero estos se hacen añicos y se desvanecen en el instante en que puedes echarles el más mínimo vistazo. Con una luz blanca y roja, el hombre se deshace hasta que no queda nada.

Esa necesidad ardiente en tu pecho para estar aquí se apaga y lo que queda es algo vacío y horrible.

Uno de los demonios se mueve hacia el cuchillo que sobresale de la ropa del hombre muerto, eso es todo lo que queda de él ahora. Ropa en el suelo con nadie en ellas. Cuando va a por el arma Sollux se lanza hacia delante con un gruñido y una maldición en los labios, no es que esté diciendo palabrotas, una maldición de verdad. Puedes sentir la intención maliciosa en ella cuando Sollux se alza, corpulento y enorme por encima de donde el hombre cayó. Mide fácilmente tres metros y medio de alto ahora mismo y está ardiendo, con luces rojas y azules.

Los dos demonios se dan la vuelta y huyen corriendo, cuando ya no están Sollux se encoge de vuelta a la normalidad. Está de pie sobre el jersey, con un suspiro se agacha y saca el cuchillo.

“¿Qué es- ¿qué era- sólo… ¿qué?” Dices con dificultad.

Sollux inspecciona la hoja de un negro azabache frunciendo el ceño y se vuelve a mirarte. Hace un gesto con la mano y te encuentras levantado del suelo y apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos más cercana, aunque no es el mismo punto en el que el hombre fue apuñalado.

“Sólo intenta mantener la calma, estoy seguro de que esto se siente como la mierda si sois como nosotros.” Sollux dice en voz baja. Se agacha en el suelo cerca de ti y mira el cuchillo, girándolo entre sus manos.

“¿Qué es esa cosa?” Le preguntas temblorosamente.

“Es algo que no pensaba que la gente todavía pudiera conseguir. Pensaba que toda esa parte estaba bloqueada y era imposible llegar. Quizás alguien tenía uno de ellos encima cuando todo se fue a la mierda pero no tengo ni idea de cómo esos pringados lo han conseguido. Es sólo un cuchillo pero está diseñado específicamente para matar lo que eres.” Sollux dice y lo hace desaparecer.

¿Un cuchillo para matar a los de tu especie?

“Así que él era- obviamente él era lo que sea que soy yo. Era igualito a mí. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se parecía a mí? ¿Cómo sabía yo a dónde venir? ¿Qué hizo que yo necesitara estar aquí?” Preguntas rápidamente, las palabras fluyendo de ti en desesperación.

“Él es… ah…” Sollux frunce el ceño y mira a otro lado. Se toma una pausa de varios largos segundo y entonces te mira de nuevo con una expresión muy marcada en la cara.

“¿Recuerdas cuando te di esa lección sobre los demonios la otra vez? Me he dado cuenta de que no mencioné algunas cosas y debería darte esa explicación sin relación ahora.” Sollux dice.

Sin relación y una mierda, este es definitivamente un dato relacionado. ¡Es sólo que no te lo puede decir por este estúpido hechizo que tiene que ver con lo que sea que tienes en la piel y lo que sea que pasó durante El Acontecimiento!

“Yo tengo un creador, lo he mencionado otras veces. Técnicamente tengo que hacer todo lo que mi creador dice, pero no es literalmente cada palabra y puedo negociar un poco. Supongo que tienes que ponerle algo de magia a una orden para hacer que TENGA que hacerla en vez de que sean sólo palabras dichas en alto.” Sollux explica.

“De lo contrario supongo que el sarcasmo y las metáforas serían difíciles.” Coincides débilmente.

Te presionas las manos contra las rodillas para estabilizarlas, siguen temblando como locas. Pero cuando lo haces de repente te das cuenta de que te duelen un huevo las rodillas, tus vaqueros están rotos y empapados y estás sangrando. ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? Con un siseo de dolor apartas la mano y te observas las rodillas destrozadas.

“Te caíste por unas cuantas escaleras al intentar salir corriendo, entonces casi te atropella ese coche. No te has roto nada, ¿verdad?” Sollux te pregunta suavemente y te toca la rodilla muy delicadamente.

“No lo sé. Apenas recuerdo nada de eso.” Admites.

“Ya.” Sollux dice en voz baja mientras te inspecciona las rodilla. Tiene todos los ojos abiertos, aunque su par de arriba están sólo ligeramente entrecerrados y tienes cada rodilla marcada por los diferentes colores de sus ojos.

“Cualquiera podría invocarme si supieran cómo, necesitarías un círculo y el hechizo correcto. Es más fácil si tienes mi nombre o algo conmigo. Mi creador no necesita un círculo ni nada de eso, simplemente palabras con intención. Una orden de venir aquí ahora mismo. Cuando eso ocurre tengo que ir. No estar donde debería se siente mal, no es doloroso pero no es agradable.” Sollux explica.

“Como estática por todo el cuerpo. Todo está mal y tienes que irte, tienes que llegar a… a… donde sea. Yo tenía que ir.” Dices.

“Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siento yo. Cuando me invoca. Mi creador. Estoy tan feliz de que estemos hablando de mí.” Sollux dice enfáticamente, mirándote. Obviamente no está hablando de sí mismo.

Observas la ropa vacía en el suelo, el sitio donde estaba ese hombre que se parecía a ti. Donde murió.

“Él… él era mi creador. Él me hizo, me invocó aquí de alguna manera y-” Tragas fuertemente y observas el desgarro en el jersey rojo brillante del suelo, justo donde el cuchillo lo atravesó.

“Y ahora está muerto.” Susurras.

Sollux se mueve de manera que está apoyado contra la pared a tu lado, presionado contra ti de cadera a hombro.

“Sé que no le recuerdas del todo, pero mi creador está en los cimientos de mi alma, incluso con amnesia total eso seguiría doliendo. Ni siquiera entiendes lo que deberías estar sintiendo. Así que… lo siento.” Sollux te dice en voz baja, sus colas se levantan del asfalto seco y se enrollan en tu muslo.

No sabes qué pensar así que te limitas a acabar dándote cuenta de que en donde sea que estáis, no está lloviendo. No sabes dónde está este sitio a pesar de lo desesperado que estabas por llegar a él.

“¿Dónde estamos?” Le preguntas, aturdido.

“No te va a gustar.” Sollux te advierte.

Te lo piensas un momento.

“¡¿Estamos en puta Georgia otra vez?!” Exiges y Sollux asiente.

Espera, eso significa que tu creador estaba aquí todo este tiempo. ¡Es la única familia que tienes y ¿llevaba todo este tiempo así de cerca?!

Te mueves a gatas hacia delante, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando pones presión en tus rodillas destrozadas, y alcanzas la ropa del hombre. Las colas de Sollux se deslizan de tu pierna fácilmente y él te observa mientras rebuscas entre los bolsillos de los vaqueros altos del hombre muerto.

Tiene una cartera, una de cuero suave y gris que todavía sigue caliente por el calor de un cuerpo que ya no está ahí. Abriéndola ves el mismo tipo de identificación que tu tienes, la que te dan porque no recuerdas quién eres. Tiene su foto, una dirección en Georgia. Su edad asumida está en los veintitantos y pone que su nombre es Kankri Vantas.

“¿Cómo- ¿cómo nos registraron a los dos y no supieron que estábamos conectados? ¡Es el mismo estado!” Siseas con furia mientras Sollux se inclina para mirar por encima de tu hombro.

“Por lo que yo recuerdo, la época de justo después del Acontecimiento fue un caos, la gente estaba intentando inventarse procedimientos y registros para algo que nunca había pasado antes. Pero es un error muy tonto, deberían haberlo pillado.” Sollux coincide.

Te sientas sobre tu culo en vez de tus doloridas rodillas mientras Sollux se acerca andando y saca las llaves y el móvil del tío de su anillo y su amuleto, empieza a trastear en él con curiosidad. Probablemente esté intentando hackearlo o algo. Sorbes los mocos y te odias a ti mismo por estar enfadado por esto, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Además, los pocos recuerdos que has recuperado no han sido muy indicativos de que vivir con él hubiera sido divertido. Pero aun así habría estado bien saber que estaba por ahí en vez de sentir que estabas completamente solo durante todos estos años.

¿Quién era Kankri de todos modos? No puedes hablar con él así que rebuscas en tu cartera, no tienes otra opción. Aquí está su tarjeta de crédito, la cual no te dice nada, un carné de biblioteca del que apruebas pero tampoco te dice mucho. Te congelas cuando encuentras la tercera tarjeta de su cartera.

El logotipo negro de LDH en medio te dice lo que es sin tener siquiera que leer lo que pone debajo, la Liga para la Defensa Humana. Conoces el logotipo porque fueron los que protestaron fuera de tu bloque de apartamentos en Georgia antes de que te fueras a Salem. Son un grupo de extremistas que creen que los no-humanos están invadiendo los espacios que pertenecen a lo humanos y están intentando explotar a los humanos para sus fines nefarios. Cuando sea que un crimen es cometido por alguien que no es humano, estos cabrones siempre aparecen soltando barbaridades acerca de cómo es una prueba de que los no-humanos son unos salvajes. Han matado a gente antes, incluso aunque el movimiento siempre ha negado cualquier relación con eso.

¡Pero no tiene puto sentido, tú no eres humano, él es tu creador y murió con algún tipo de cuchillo sobrenatural que lo mató porque es el mismo tipo de no-humano que tú!

“¡¿Qué cojones?!” Siseas.

“Oh, él también tenía una tarjeta, ¿eh?” Sollux dice con una mueca.

“¿A qué te refieres con «también»? ¿Por qué se uniría a esto? ¿Estaba infiltrado o algo? Tenía que estarlo, sé que no soy humano, él no lo era, ¿cómo podría no saberlo?” Preguntas, atónito.

“¿Cómo supiste que no eras humano?” Sollux pregunta, levantando la vista del móvil.

“Porque mi voz hace eso que hace y yo- yo siempre me sentí como si no fuera parte del resto de la humanidad.” Mascullas.

“Quizás él no sea del tipo gritón así que no se enteró. Supongo que tomó esa incomodidad con la sociedad humana y decidió que el problema era otra gente. Por cierto, tiene un canal de YouTube, lo he estado mirando con los subtítulos puestos. Si estaba infiltrando era MUY convincente.” Sollux suspira. Te ofrece el móvil pero niegas con la cabeza, no crees que puedas lidiar con eso ahora mismo.

“¿Es por eso por lo que esos dos demonios lo mataron?” Te preguntas, no es que los puedas culpar del todo. Los LDH son HORRIBLES.

“Eh… probablemente no ayudó. Pero ellos sabían lo que él era, si fuera un mero humano lo habrían matado con las manos desnudas o con otra cosa. Ese cuchillo era específico y no sé cómo supieron lo que él era. Si no fuera porque él era igualito a ti no creo que yo hubiera sabido quién era.” Sollux dice frunciendo el ceño y vuelve a sacar ese cuchillo, aunque tiene mucho cuidado de mantenerlo lejos de ti.

“¿Por qué?” Preguntas.

“A menos que los de tu especie estéis activamente haciendo mierdas que os delaten, se os da bien esconderos. Ese truquito de hacerte invisible que conseguiste la otra vez es parte de ello, pero ahora parece que ni siquiera vosotros sabéis lo que sois. Eso sí que es camuflaje, tan secretos que ni vosotros lo sabéis. Es decir, quizás si eres alguien que ha visto muchos, se te da mejor distinguirlos, pero…” Sollux se encoge de hombros y levanta el cuchillo a la luz.

“¿Y eso está hecho para matarnos?” Preguntas.

“Mmm, sólo he visto otra como esta así de cerca. Era una espada y no un cuchillo así que no es la misma arma, obviamente. Son súper raras y dudo que tengan otra. Pero tengo que investigar sobre esto.” Sollux dice con claro desagrado y hace que el arma desaparezca de nuevo.

Te sientes fatal. La única persona con la que estás emparentado acaba de ser asesinada frente a ti, estaba cerca de ti todo este tiempo y nunca lo supiste, y resulta que era un completo gilipollas. Tienes un sentimiento enfermo y horrible agitándose en tu interior, parece como si quisiera infectarlo todo con el mismo horror. Miras a Sollux, quien está observándote y tu boca se mueve antes de que tu cerebro se involucre.

“¿Por qué la has guardado?” Le preguntas.

“Porque si te rompe la piel estás muerto, no necesito estar meneándola por ahí y arriesgarme a eso.” Sollux responde.

“¿Pero no me odias? Incluso si no quieres atarme, ¿no quieres apuñalarme? Sé que tienes otras espadas. O quizás sí que quieras matarme. Qué apropiado que sea en la puta Georgia de todos los sitios posibles.” Dices amargamente.

Sollux se te queda mirando y pasan un segundo o dos antes de que responda. Probablemente dos con exactitud.

“Estoy seguro de que esto duele y estás disgustado pero no tienes derecho a decir mierdas como esa.” Sollux dice, su voz rígida y calculada.

“¿Qué, estoy equivocado? ¿No es así como se SUPONE que va? ¡Porque yo no puedo hacer eso!” Insistes mientras las lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse de tus ojos.

“¿De qué estás hablan- ¿has estado leyendo libros humanos sobre los demonios o algo? ¡Porque pensé que dejé bien claro que los únicos humanos que saben una mierda sobre los demonios son los Lalonde!” Sollux te suelta.

“¡No! ¡No soy tonto! ¡No leería un libro hecho por humanos y pensaría que es legítimo!” Le discutes.

“…Así que fue un libro.” Sollux dice después de un momento.

No quieres que él lea lo que tú leíste.

“Simplemente olvídalo. ¿Podemos volver?” Mascullas, mirando a otro lado.

“Ya… volver. Volver a tu apartamento. Donde guardas tus libros.” Sollux dice lentamente.

Sólo distingues un atisbo de él cuando se teletransporta a otra parte, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para pararlo. Te ha abandonado en la PUTA GEORGIA de entre todos los sitios. Supones que al menos sabes más o menos dónde estás y puedes volver a Salem desde aquí. Te levantas e intentas no llorar, en su lugar reconfortándote con el pensamiento de que aunque no quieres apuñalar a Sollux o matarlo al menos lo vas a puto estrangular. No, peor que eso.

Le vas a contar a ROSE que te ha abandonado aquí.

“Puta Georgia. Puto Sollux. Puto Kankri.” Siseas y te encuentras con que maldecir su nombre te es familiar en la lengua.

Mirando a su ropa te imaginas que no puedes limitarte a dejarlo todo aquí o si no la gente empezará a hacer preguntas raras. Preguntas que si cualquiera tuviera la más mínima habilidad detectivesca, podría llegar hasta ti. Suspiras y metes su ropa en tu mochila, asegurándote de envolver las llaves que Sollux ha dejado en el suelo con su jersey para que se mantengan juntas.

Te estás preguntando si quizás deberías intentar encontrar el apartamento de Kankri e investigar eso antes de volver a Salem cuando Sollux reaparece con tu libro en mano.

“KARKAT ESTO ES PORNO.” Sollux dice gritando.

“¡Baja la voz!” Le chistas. Es algo raro estar en este lado de la petición.

“Cállate tú, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. ¡¿Cómo has conseguido un libro de porno demoníaco y cómo lo has leído siquiera de todos modos?!” Sollux exige.

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Callarme o responderte?” Le dices petulantemente.

“¡Respóndeme!” Sollux insiste.

No quieres hacerlo. Estás harto de esta conversación, nunca deberías haber sacado el tema en primer lugar. Empiezas a salir del callejón pero Sollux comienza a seguirte.

“Vale, guay, puedes limitarte a no responderme y yo puedo seguirte. Leyendo esto. EN VOZ ALTA.” Sollux te llama.

Eso definitivamente hace que te pares.

“¡Dame eso!” Gruñes e intentas quitárselo pero Sollux puede teletransportarse así que es un juego de tontos.

“¿De dónde has sacado esto? En plan, sabes que esto es porno absolutamente desvergonzado de principio a fin, ¿verdad?” Sollux pregunta, flotando en el aire y abriendo el libro.

“Sé que es- que es algo pornográfico, sí. ¡No lo estaba leyendo por eso!” Insistes, Sollux sonríe burlonamente y procede a mirarte como si no se creyera tus motivos para NADA.

“Resulta que acabó en mis manos mediante una… fuente anónima que también me dio un hechizo temporal que me dejó leer en demoníaco. Soy CONSCIENTE de que es porno pero sigue siendo sobre relaciones y aunque sea dramático y exagerado, lo rojo seguía siendo romance normal bastante bien descrito, incluso si era un poco-” Intentas pensar en la palabra.

“¿Completamente irrealista?” Sollux sugiere.

“Claramente una fantasía melodramática. Sólo porque el argumento y el diálogo en esos era tan ridículo como cualquier otro romance obsceno-” Empiezas.

“¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo solo? ¿Sólo leer porno? ¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años?” Sollux te interrumpe. Metes la mano en tu mochila de contención y agarras el zapato de Kankri para poder lanzárselo a Sollux. Lo peor es que a Kankri probablemente le habría parecido bien. Sollux lo esquiva de todos modos.

“Cierra el pico, no. Sólo quiero decir que sigue siendo reconocible como una relación, el sentimiento sigue ahí. No espero que alguien en quien estoy románticamente interesado haga- haga- yo que sé, que me salve de ser devorado por un oso mientras se quedan ahí de pie sin camiseta y heroicos o algo. Sigue significando que alguien a quien amo debería estar preparado para ayudarme si lo necesito cuando lo necesite de verdad y yo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Y, sí, las partes de porno son tontas e irrealistas y voy a admitir que algo confusas.” Concedes.

“Ya hemos hablado antes de la anatomía de los demonios, ¿recuerdas?” Sollux te insta.

“Me acuerdo bien, no hacen falta repeticiones, gracias. Pero sexo irrealista sigue siendo sexo. No quiero apuñalarte en el hombro para que te quedes ahí en agonía porque verte sufrir se supone que tiene que hacerme feliz. No quiero hacerte daño así, o humillarte, o hacerte sentir como si fueras a morir. Dice que va del odio pero yo no te odio así.” Dices rápidamente.

Sollux no dice nada pero oyes como sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo.

“No te odio. Sí, me vuelves loco. Y, sí, cuando no estás siendo frío conmigo sí que me gusta discutir contigo y tengo que admitir que probar que te equivocas o superarte en algo es muy agradable. ¿Pero lastimarte? No puedo. Bueno, no es que no te quiera dar algún puñetazo por robar mis cosas y tal, pero me sentiría fatal si te hiciera daño de verdad. No quiero eso, y la idea de que TÚ quieres eso es sinceramente aterradora.” Admites.

“Yo no quiero eso.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

Te giras para mirarlo, atónito, y ves que está ahí de pie sujetando el libro contra su pecho y sin mirarte.

“Mucho de eso está exagerado, tienes razón. Pero tú no te acuerdas de cómo se supone que es esto, así que no sabes qué partes están exageradas. E incluso con eso yo no… no soy del todo como los otros demonios.” Sollux masculla.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Preguntas.

“Yo no hablo sobre esto, tampoco quiero hablar sobre ello. Pero al contrario que TÚ, voy a hacerlo. No quiero ninguna pregunta y no vamos a hablar sobre el tema de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?” Sollux dice secamente.

¿Qué puedes hacer salvo acceder? Asientes. Sollux clava un poco las garras en el libro y en vez de mirarte a ti mira fijamente a la pared.

“Cuando nos hacen, los demonios somos básicamente adultos, nada de eso de engendrar a los jóvenes como hacen los mamíferos. Qué asco. Claro que hay un tiempo en el que hay mierda que no sabes, pero después de un año como mucho eres básicamente como todo el mundo. Yo… no fui así.” Sollux le dice a la pared.

“Si vamos a actuar como si fuera humano, probablemente podrías decir que tenía unos cinco años cuando me hicieron y crecí desde ahí a velocidad humana. Lo que pasa es que cuando era joven no era tan fuerte como soy ahora, mi fuente de poder no era tan- da igual. Era más pequeño, más débil y… vulnerable.” Sollux sacude la cabeza.

Abres la boca y Sollux te fulmina con la mirada, es cierto que dijo que nada de preguntas.

“Lo que pasa es que incluso si intentaras recrear esta mierda y me clavaras un puñal, a mí no me gustaría. Nada. No quiero eso y yo tampoco te lo podría hacer. No hablaremos de por qué.” Sollux dice.

Así que quizás tu libro era poco realista pero Sollux no es un demonio normal, al menos en lo de las picas. Tienes muchas preguntas sobre qué lo hizo sentirse así o por qué fue creado así pero no te va a responder y crees que preguntar sería pasarte.

“¿Entonces cuando dices que me odias…?” Preguntas lentamente.

“Me refiero a que me gusta ser mejor que tú, que me gusta verte esforzarte para INTENTAR ser mejor que yo. Me gusta meterme debajo de tu piel porque tú bien que te metes bajo la mía. Sí, es antagonista, porque te puto ODIO pero eso no significa que no me gustes.” Sollux dice. Parece una confesión.

“Tú también me gustas. Estas semanas han sido una mierda.” Admites.

“Sí.” Sollux coincide.

“Así que…” No estás muy seguro de lo que viene ahora.

“Me voy a quedar el libro.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Vale, puto ladrón. De todos modos ya no lo puedo leer. Pero te juro que si has tocado mis otros libros…” Le adviertes y la manera en que Sollux sonríe te hace estar seguro de que vas a tener que comprobar todos tus libros para ver que están en el sitio correcto y él no les ha hecho nada.

Miras hacia abajo a las líneas rojas y azules en tu brazo y la cabeza te da vueltas por el exceso de información. Todo es tan abrumador ahora mismo, esta información sobre Kankri, las implicaciones de lo que podrías ser y entonces está todo esto con Sollux…

“Voy a por algo de beber, en teoría va a parar de llover en una hora en Salem y odio la lluvia. Bien podrías venir conmigo.” Sollux dice en lo que es obviamente una invitación. No te está pidiendo que hables de los sentimientos demoníacos raros que tenéis los dos, o de tu creador ni de nada. Lo cual es bueno, no crees que pudieras lidiar con hablar de nada de eso ahora mismo.

“Sí, eso suena bien.” Accedes débilmente y lo sigues fuera del callejón.


	16. Control

Tienes un creador. Tenías. Porque no eres nada parecido a los humanos, eres como Sollux. Pero tu creador acaba de ser apuñalado, lo has visto. No es… ¿cómo…

Sollux chasquea los dedos delante de tu cara y te sorprende lo suficiente para que salgas de tus pensamientos, te has limitado a seguirle ausentemente durante un rato.

“¿Aquí?” Sollux suspira, irritado, y mueve la cabeza hacia el edificio que tenéis al lado.

Parece como una cafetería/tienda de sándwiches, básicamente un Starbucks que todavía no lo es.

“Vale, sí.” Dices, todavía sintiéndote aturdido.

Sollux te guía dentro y te empuja a una mesa, el sitio difícilmente está lleno por la tarde de un día entre semana. Sin las nubes oscuras de tormenta que había sobre ti en Salem, ya no te parece que el atardecer esté tan cerca como antes. Sollux se va a por comida y no te pregunta lo que quieres, lo cual es algo grosero pero no tienes el cerebro ahora mismo para pensarlo ahora mismo. Probablemente sea lo mejor.

Mientras tu mente vuelve a darle vueltas a lo de Kankri te suena el móvil con un mensaje de Rose.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TT: Karkat, ¿estás bien? Vimos a Sollux llevarte a alguna parte, pero no has vuelto y no hemos oído nada.   
CG: NO LO SÉ   
TT: Eso es… preocupante. ¿Dónde estás?   
CG: GEORGIA  
TT: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ha llevado allí Sollux y por qué saliste corriendo así? ¡Casi te atropella un coche!  
TT: Estamos todos muy preocupados.   
CG: AHORA MISMO NO PUEDO HABLAR, NO ESTOY EN PELIGRO, NO TE PREOCUPES.   
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha parado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Colocas el móvil boca abajo en la mesa, no puedes lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No sabes cómo explicarte a ti mismo lo que te acaba pasar, y mucho menos a alguien más. Tu móvil vibra pero lo dejas estar. En su lugar te hace pensar en un móvil diferente. Sollux había estado mirando el móvil de Kankri pero no crees que se lo haya llevado.

Dejas tu mochila en el banco a tu lado y llamas al montón de ropa y todo lo que viene con él. Roza tu mano y tú lo sacas. Desenrollando el jersey agujereado encuentras el móvil con las llaves y la cartera de Kankri. Cuando alzas el móvil ves que aún está desbloqueado. Es un móvil de _Apple_ justo como el que Rose te compró así que eres capaz de enchufarle tus propios auriculares.

Con una mano te pones los auriculares y con la otra navegas YouTube para ver que ya está abierto en el canal de Kankri: «KVDiscurso». Los títulos de sus videos son todos tan largos que se salen de la pantalla de vista previa, así que seleccionas el más nuevo.

Se abre con un plano de Kankri sentado en una silla de escritorio mirando a la cámara. Tienes que pararlo porque incluso antes de que haya dicho una palabra, te le quedas mirando. Es idéntico a ti.

Su piel es exactamente como la tuya, sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos. Sus cejas y pelo están mucho más ordenados y de hecho su pelo es suave y se porta bien, al contrario del desastre que te ha tocado a ti toda tu vida. Tampoco es que sea que no lo has intentado, no es como si siempre te secaras el pelo bajo el secador de manos del servicio de caballeros, eso ha sido una vez. Mientras miras la pequeña imagen de Kankri te sientes como si él pareciera más y más extraño por momentos, es como si alguien estuviera intentando fingir ser tú cuando no te conocen para nada. Su lenguaje corporal parece completamente diferente, sus expresiones son diferentes pero las está haciendo con tu cuerpo y con tu cara. Parece algo más mayor pero no lo suficiente, razonablemente aún podría ser tú.

Finalmente le das al _play_. Cuando habla su voz no suena como la tuya, de verdad que no te gusta su voz para nada, suena ensayada y metódica. La palabra sermón te viene a la mente.

“Soy consciente de que mis espectadores más antiguos estarán familiarizados con el proceso de comienzo de mis vídeos pero para el que me esté viendo por primera vez me gustaría introducir estos debates con unas cuantas advertencias, ya que estamos hablando de un tema muy real y asuntos de gran importancia para la vida humana, esta discusión naturalmente será muy intensa, y por lo tanto me gustaría advertir a todo el mundo de temas de opresión humana, violencia hecha contra humanos tanto en casos históricos como en la actualidad, situaciones potencialmente-”

Desconectas un poco mientras lo observas con incredulidad. La LDH son gente furiosa, violenta y llena de odio y aquí está este tío divagando en una lista engreída de advertencias para su discurso que en cualquier otro contexto asumirías que es una caricatura de cierta gente en internet al otro lado del espectro político. Mientras sigue enumerando todas las maneras de que lo que va a decir podrían ofender, te encuentras asombrado con cómo puede hablar durante tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de pausa.

“Y ahora, el tema de este vídeo es uno que he cubierto de pasada anteriormente pero me gustaría comentarlo más en profundidad, en este caso estamos hablando de la sociedad humana y sus tradiciones culturales y modo de vida, contrastándolas con las supuestas sociedades, tradiciones y demás de los no-humanos, y ahora naturalmente cada especie no-humana es diferente en su propia manera y no deseo de ningún modo afirmar lo contrario.” Con esto Kankri finalmente se toma una pausa para reírse falsamente, y sientes la necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabes que no hay manera de que pudieras. Te sientes como si estuvieras clavado en el sitio, teniendo que escuchar cómo sermonea en silencio.

Te parece… familiar.

“Ninguno de nosotros afirmaría que una banshee y un hada son lo mismo, pero en contraste con los humanos en este tema podemos agruparlas juntas por el simple hecho de ser diferentes a nosotros, los humanos, cualquiera podría aceptar que al menos cumplen con esa cierta medida de normalidad. La cultura humana es amplia, colorida, vibrante y también merece que la protejan, y hemos estudiado nuestras propias culturas, desarrollado museos para albergar las reliquias de nuestra historia, tenemos tradiciones culturales que se extienden a través del tiempo, esto es lo que estamos defendiendo.”

Kankri hace gestos con las manos mientras habla y cada palabra es pronunciada con completa certeza. Odias eso y lo odias a él.

“Sin embargo las especies no-humanas carecen de estas cosas, no construyen museos para hablar de su historia, e incluso si conservaran las hachas de sus abuelos o lo que sea, simplemente no es lo mismo y aun así los defensores de estos no-humanos hablan como si mandar a los no-humanos de vuelta a sus propios espacios es de alguna manera oprimir su cultura, cuando de hecho es nuestra cultura y nuestra historia la que se ve amenazada. Incluso si tomáramos la forma más básica de cultura humana, digamos los _reality shows_ , incluso eso ha empezado a ser invadido por los no-humanos, quienes están forzando su presencia en los fundamentos de la cultura creada por los humanos, alterando así nuestra cultura, por ejemplo en la última temporada del intelectualmente insípido «American Idol» había demonios compitiendo, además de hadas, una pareja de sirena y selkie, y también numerosos otros no-humanos, quienes en el contexto de esta conversación añadiré que por definición estaban tomando plazas que deberían haber sido ocupadas por humanos.” Kankri sigue.

Estás tan jodidamente enfadado que quieres morder este móvil por la mitad. Todo lo que ha dicho es tan mierda que ni siquiera sabes por dónde EMPEZAR. En primer lugar si los humanos que aparecían en ese concurso eran tan buenos entonces habrían ganado a los supuestamente inferiores concursantes no humanos y aun así no lo hicieron. ¿Así que cuál es? ¿Son los humanos mejores o son inferiores y necesitan protección? Se está limitando a ir cambiando la superioridad de una especie DE LA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES PUTO MIEMBRO por «oh no pobres de nosotros estamos siendo atacados», es decir, ¡¿qué COJONES?! Encima de eso, ¿desde cuándo es él el juez de lo que puede y no ser parte de la cultura humana? Incluso si fuera humano, lo cual no era, ¿por qué su opinión al respecto cuenta más que la de los productores humanos de ese programa cuando hicieron las reglas para su propio trabajo? ¡Él es sólo un capullo desvariando en una puta silla de escritorio en su cuarto, ni siquiera está haciendo nada que contribuya con la cultura humana!

¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, vas a parar de ver esto, vas a cortarlo por lo sano. Tu pulgar se mueve sobre el botón y se bloquea. No puedes presionarlo y Kankri sigue hablando.

No tienes permitido interrumpir.

No sabes cómo lo sabes, pero lo sabes, y te quedas mirando con horror la pantalla, sin ser capaz de hacer nada. ¿Cuánto dura este puto video de todos modos? Oh, joder, ¡su duración es de una HORA!

“Si tuvieran algo de valor que aportar a nuestra cultura veríamos pruebas de ello en sus áreas y aun así no lo hacemos, no hay museos, ni galerías, y aun así algunos afirman que los pocos círculos de piedra en ruinas que pasan por templos para sus dioses y espíritus y demás cuentan y se pueden comparar con la majestuosidad de algo como Notre Dame o la Capilla Sixtina, que sus canciones populares que ni siquiera están escritas en mayor parte pueden acercarse a la obra de Beethoven-”

“Toma.” Sollux dice y te acerca flotando un café y un plato con comida.

No puedes ni hacer un sonido de socorro, pero cuando Sollux se sienta en frente de ti, tienes la oportunidad de más o menos agarrarle la pierna con la tuya. Incluso consigues acercarle el móvil en tus manos, aunque sigues teniendo que mantener los ojos fijos en él.

“¿Karkat?” Sollux pregunta pero tu mente sigue llena de las diatribas especiófobas de Kankri, y tu voz está congelada en tu garganta.

“Oh, mierda.” Sollux dice y te quita el móvil.

Te desplomas un poco sobre la mesa, a duras penas evitando hundir la cara contra un plato con un sándwich de queso fundido.

“No podía interrumpirlo, estaba atrapado. Eso es jodidamente HORRIBLE.” Siseas.

“Mierda, lo siento. ¿Qué está diciendo siquiera en este?” Sollux pregunta y te quita los auriculares para escuchar en tu lugar. Su expresión se agria cuando escucha más pero al menos tiene el lujo de ser capaz de apagar la puta cosa.

“Tienes razón, el tío nunca se calla, qué capullo.” Sollux se ríe. No crees haber dicho nunca que no se calla. Es verdad pero no recuerdas haberlo dicho.

“¿No podía interrumpirlo porque era mi creador o algo? ¿Qué ERA eso?” Preguntas con voz tan baja como puedes, sientes los nervios en ti amenazando con hacer que tu voz se ponga ALTA.

“Oh, no. Yo interrumpo al mío todo el tiempo cuando hablamos. Pero como he dicho antes, no puedes negarte a una orden directa así que si te ordenaron no interrumpir entonces no puedes. Lo cual es un enorme abuso de poder y muy retorcido hasta para estándares demoníacos, sólo para que lo sepas.” Sollux dice, confirmando lo que ya más o menos sentías que era verdad.

Te quedas mirando a la mesa y luchas por relajar tu mandíbula, no porque te veas obligado a mantenerte callado pero sólo porque estás cabreadísimo. ¿Cómo te hizo ese tío? Quizás no te tengas en mucha estima, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo alguien _tan_ engreído y especiófobo podría haberte creado. Estás tan enfadado porque te hubiera dejado solo, incluso aunque probablemente no tuviera mayor idea de tu existencia de la que tú tenías sobre la suya.

“¿Va a volver?” Preguntas, clavando un poco las uñas en la mesa para evitar que te tiemblen tanto las manos.

“Karkat, él está muerto.” Sollux dice suavemente.

“¿Y qué? ¡Tú te mueres todo el tiempo!” Dices gritando un poco, llamando la atención de un hombre con un vaso para llevar que justo estaba pasando por el lado de vuestra mesa. Se te queda mirando, sorprendido.

“¡¿Qué?!” Le sueltas y el hombre se va corriendo. Escuchas como Sollux ahoga una risa.

“No, no va a volver. No sé si decirte que estés contento o aliviado por eso, o si debería darte mis condolencias.” Sollux dice.

“Estoy tan- Estoy furioso. Durante tanto tiempo he querido saber quién soy, de dónde vengo y conocer a los demás que son lo que yo y ¿ESTO es lo que consigo? Estoy tan enfadado que podría ponerme a romper cosas.” Le cuentas a Sollux. Agarras tu sándwich de queso fundido y le das un bocado cabreado, como si te fuera a ayudar en algo.

Sollux apoya la barbilla sus manos juntas y te sonríe lentamente, dirías que es una sonrisa perversa.

“Tenemos sus llaves. Podríamos ir a destrozarlo todo en su casa y quemarla.” Sollux te ofrece en voz baja, casi con suavidad.

“Apuesto a que le ofreces eso a todos los tíos.” Dices con sarcasmo.

“No, sólo a ti.” Sollux pregunta.

Te paras, con la boca llena de queso fundido, y te quedas mirando a Sollux. Te está observando con calma pero la sonrisa lenta de su boca tiene un atisbo de algo que es o travesura o flirteo, y tú de verdad que no sabes cuál es. Te tragas como puedes la comida para poder hablar.

“Uh.” Es todo lo que consigues. Buen trabajo.

Sollux se limita a parpadear lentamente en tu dirección, paciente. El efecto es más fuerte dado cuantos ojos de más tiene en comparación contigo.

“¿Deberíamos… hablar de esa otra cosa?” Le preguntas, tu voz más aguda con los nervios.

“Si quieres hablar de todo ese porno en este lugar público entonces yo- ¡AH! ¡Has fallado!” Sollux te bufa cuando intentas darle una patada en la pierna y él te esquiva.

“SABES a lo que me refiero.” Le siseas.

Los hombros de Sollux se sacuden mientras se ríe, una exhalación de diversión algo callada y ligeramente nasal, la cual debería sonar tonta pero a ti sobre todo te parece… entrañable. Esto no es lo que sientes cuando Dave está haciendo tonterías de una manera que hace que el corazón se te acelere pero tampoco… ¿no lo es?

“Quiero decir tú y yo.” Dices seriamente. Sollux suspira ligeramente y se echa hacia delante en su silla para mirarte.

“No creo que deberíamos hablar específicamente de nosotros dos, no.” Sollux te responde después de un segundo.

“¿Por qué?” Preguntas inmediatamente.

“Porque ahora mismo estás cabreado y acabas de pasar por muchas cosas. Además, tienes un problema crónico con eso de complacer a la gente. Estar emocional y tener impulsos de hacer que las cosas sean mejor para otra gente es una mezcla peligrosa que podría acabar con que tú luego dijeras que no querías decir algo, así que mejor dejemos eso por hoy.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

“Yo no soy- ¿sabes qué? Que te follen.” Mascullas. No quieres discutirle sobre que no quieras complacer a la gente porque sabes que es más o menos verdad y no te sientes con ánimos como para que te eche en cara los ejemplos de eso ahora mismo. Así que sí, que le follen por decirlo de todos modos.

“Eso también está descartado por ahora.” Sollux se ríe.

Vas a estrangularlo.

“Pero,” Sollux empieza, “si quieres hablar más generalmente, podemos. Como si esa sensación de irritación abrumadora ante otra persona es del cuadrante oscuro o no. Spoiler: lo es.”

“Creo que mi alma es alérgica a ti. Así de irritante eres.” Le contestas.

Te estás esperando alguna respuesta sabihonda, no que Sollux se ruborice de amarillo brillante y mire a otro lado. Intenta disimularlo como necesitar de repente beber de su café pero no te lo crees para nada. Una gran parte de ti quiere echarle ese momento en cara, pero la información probablemente sea más útil en este caso.

“Sabes qué, vale. ¿Qué tal algo de información en condiciones? Primera pregunta, ¿por qué no me explicaste nada de esto antes?” Le preguntas. Quizás con algo de aspereza, puede que con un aire de acusación, tal vez con la implicación de que si HUBIERAS estado al tanto de alguna de esta información antes, os podríais haber ahorrado muchos sentimientos heridos y drama.

Sollux se hunde un poco en su asiento y te frunce un poco el ceño, una expresión interesante para alguien con cuatro ojos.

“Bueno, tú deberías saber cómo va esto. Sé que los de tu especie hacen esto y seguías respondiendo como cualquier demonio lo haría.” Sollux masculla.

“Vale, así que soy capaz de sentir lo que sea el tipo sexy de cabreo por ti-” Dices.

“Eso no está ni cerca de ser una descripción correcta.” Sollux interrumpe, tú sigues hablando de todos modos.

“-pero ni siquiera sé a qué especie pertenezco. Estoy jodidamente seguro de que no tengo ningún entendimiento cultural de lo que mi especie hace con esos sentimientos, y mucho menos los tuyos. ¿Así que cómo se suponía que averiguara eso por mi cuenta?” Exiges.

“Hey, ¡TÚ me besaste a MÍ!” Sollux te acusa, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para hacerlo.

“Pensaba que no estábamos hablando sobre eso.” Le contestas.

Sollux te gruñe y te llena una ola de vindicación justa. Te gusta, te gusta mucho.

“¿Ves? Ves, no tengo ningún contexto para lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. ¡No entiendo nada!” Insistes.

Sollux se echa un poco hacia atrás de nuevo y mira a otro lado.

“Esto es un desastre, desearía que simplemente te acordaras.” Él dice en voz baja.

“Normalmente estaría de acuerdo pero todavía no he descubierto nada sobre mi pasado que no sea una mierda.” Te quejas.

Sollux hace una mueca ante tus palabras y mira a la mesa en su lugar.

“Si pudieras pensar en alguna pregunta sobre el cuadrante oscuro eso ayudaría más. Es difícil resumir algo grande sobre la psicología de toda tu especie de golpe sin tener por dónde empezar.” Sollux dice después de un momento, parece deprimido de repente.

Te frotas la cara con frustración e intentas recopilar tus pensamientos.

“Dices que mi especie también hace esto, dime cómo es para los de mi especie. Así no me estás hablando de ti.” Le sugieres.

Sollux se muerde el labio, pareciendo dudar en si responder o no. No vas a interrumpir y sacarle de esta, así que vuelves a comer lo que te ha traído y a esperarle.

“Si quieres ser técnico al respecto no puedo darte una respuesta de primera mano sobre como lo hacen los demás de tu especie, porque hasta donde yo sé, tú eres básicamente, uh, el único que he conocido de tu especie.” Sollux masculla.

“Me estás tomando el pelo.” Dices a través de un bocado de queso fundido.

“Puede que haya conocido a más, como decía se os da muy bien esconder lo que sois y sólo parecer raramente sobrenaturales o incluso humanos. Pero no es que sepa mucho de vuestra cultura. Sólo sé que otra gente de tu especie han estado oscuros con demonios y otras pocas especies, psicopompos y cosas así normalmente.” Sollux explica.

“¿Pero no sabes si lo hacemos entre nosotros? ¿Es normal o es simplemente algo fuera de lo común?” Le insistes. Sollux se limita a encogerse de hombros inútilmente.

“¡¿Y aun así no te creías que era _importante_ mencionarlo?! Cuando pienso en cuando nos- en Halloween siento vergüenza y culpa enfermizas sobre lo que hice porque no _debería_ sentirme de esa manera y está mal y es anormal. Habiendo visto cómo era Kankri, ¡¿no crees que eso pueda representar con lo que tuve que lidiar y por qué me siento avergonzado sobre algo que apenas entiendo de todos modos?!” Le siseas.

“Pero tu especie hace-” Sollux empieza a protestar.

“Los humanos hacen todo tipo de mierdas raras, retorcidas y perversas porque les excita sexualmente. ¡Eso no significa que a la sociedad humana al completo le parezca bien todo! ¡¿No se te ocurrió que incluso si algunos de mi especie tiene este sentimiento de relación demoníaca, lo que sea que lo llames-” Continúas.

“Kismesistud.” Sollux interrumpe.

“Kismesistud, lo siento. No estoy intentando ser despectivo, es sólo que son muchas palabras nuevas y sólo he leído esa en un idioma totalmente diferente.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

“Te has distraído de cantarme las cuarenta para _disculparte_.” Sollux gruñe desesperadamente.

“Cierra el pico. Lo que digo es que ¿quizás se te debería haber ocurrido que mi repentino rechazo impulsivo hacia los sentimientos que obviamente sentía, porque te besé primero, deberían haber indicado que al menos me acordaba subconscientemente de que no debería sentir eso? ¿Por qué puede que a mi especie no le parezca bien eso? ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza en _absoluto_?” Exiges.

“¡No! Porque- porque deberías haberlo entendido. ¡No sé por qué no lo hiciste!” Sollux insiste.

“¿Por qué pensarías eso?” Le discutes.

“Porque-” Sollux se corta, con los dientes muy apretados juntos.

…Justo como los tuyos hicieron cuando intentaste hablar de algo de lo que había jurado no hablar.

Te echas un poco hacia atrás en tu asiento mientras intentas organizar la idea. Si él no te puede decir algo tiene que ser sobre algo de lo que no te acuerdas. Si eres el único miembro de tu especie que él conoce entonces el único motivo para que asumiera que reaccionarías de una cierta manera y que continúe estando seguro a pesar de todas las pruebas es si recuerda que tú PUEDES tener esos sentimientos. Sólo no sería capaz de confirmarlo si eso estuviera ligado a algo que has olvidado.

Pero, espera, necesitas más información.

“Tengo otra pregunta diferente.” Dices en voz baja.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta.

“Mencionaste que tu especie no suele envejecer, que tú eras raro por pasar de niño a adulto. Por lo que entiendo nuestras especies tiene al menos un cierto parecido, ambos tenemos creadores en vez de padres, está lo del fuego, cosas así. ¿Mi especie envejece? ¿Era yo un adulto cuando me hicieron?” Le preguntas con cautela.

“No te conocía cuando te hicieron y no puedo saberlo pero hasta donde yo sé funciona igual que con los demonios. Podrías haber sido hecho como yo pero no veo por qué.” Sollux te cuenta.

Te está observando desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus manos envolviendo la taza de café de la que apenas ha bebido. Aparentemente tú eres muchísimo más interesante.

“Dijiste que puedes cambiar de forma a cualquier versión de ti mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes hacerte más viejo o joven a la vez que más grande o pequeño? ¿Y también, a veces, una serpiente?” Añades eso último frunciendo el ceño, eso no encaja con el patrón a menos que esa sea la forma básica que los demonios tienen cuando tienen la energía baja.

En lugar de responderte sólo observas como la cara de Sollux pasa a tener los rasgos suaves de un preadolescente, y luego más mayor a su edad actual y más allá hasta que hubieras pensado que tenía cuarenta y tantos. Finalmente vuelve a adoptar la forma con la que lo conoces.

“Yo parecía tener trece años después del evento.” Le cuentas.

Sollux no dice nada.

“He visto una foto tuya de hace años en la que parecías más joven, ¿era esa la edad que tenías de verdad en aquel entonces?” Le preguntas.

“Joder, ¿esa fue June? Ugh. Además, tu pregunta es demasiado complicada de responder, intenta algo parecido.” Sollux sugiere. Así que los tiros van por ahí.

“¿Soy- siempre estuve preparado para que la edad que me asumieron no fuera del todo correcta. Es difícil identificar la edad exacta de los niños de esa edad. Pero yo… no soy un adolescente, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas lentamente.

“No, no lo eres.” Sollux responde, con lo ojos brillándole.

“La razón por la que estabas tan seguro de que yo podía sentir kismesistud no era por mi especie, era por mí, lo he hecho antes. Me conocías cuando nos vimos en la biblioteca, esperabas que te recordara y apareciste inmediatamente intentando meterte bajo mi piel.” Continúas.

Sollux te está observando sin pestañear, todos sus ojos están fijos en ti, como si estuviera deseando que sigas hablando. Sus garras se están clavando en su taza y estás casi preocupado de que se haga añicos entre ellas. Lo miras y recuerdas lo fácil que fue besarle aquella vez, cómo él se limitó a seguirte la corriente tan fácilmente. Tu mente te recuerda la expresión dolida y el pánico en su cara cuando se hizo aparente en la biblioteca esa primera vez que no tenías ni idea de quién era.

“Nosotros éramos así. ¿Verdad? Antes de todo esto éramos kism- uh.” Te tropiezas con la palabra.

“Kismesis. Tienes un kismesis, estás en una-” Sollux está empezando a darte una lección gramatical, precisamente ahora.

“Yo era tu kismesis, ¿no es así?” Le interrumpes.

Puedes ver cómo los músculos de la mandíbula de Sollux se tensan pero asiente, sólo una vez y bruscamente. Todo el aire se te escapa de los pulmones como si te hubieran dado un puñetazo y te hundes en tu asiento. La boca de Sollux se mueve un poco, no estás seguro de si está amargado o triste. En vez de mirarte se limita a mirar a su taza de café, el cual probablemente esté frío a estas alturas, tú ni siquiera has tocado el tuyo.

“Técnicamente, nunca rompiste conmigo. Tú sólo…” Se encoje de hombros.

“Te olvidé.” Susurras con horror.

Sollux asiente.

“Sollux, joder, lo- lo siento mucho.” Insistes, alcanzando al otro lado de la mesa para tocarle el dorso de la mano que tiene alrededor de su taza de café.

“No es culpa tuya para nada. Perdiste todo lo que sabías sobre ti mismo así que tampoco es que lo tuvieras fácil.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

Alguien pasa demasiado cerca de vuestra mesa y la burbuja en la que el momento estaba parece estallar y de golpe eres plenamente consciente del hecho de que no estáis solos aquí. Apartas la mano.

“Mira, quizás deberíamos hacer esto en otro sitio. ¿Quieres ir a averiguar dónde vivía Kankri e ir allí?” Propones.

Sollux asiente así que los dos os levantáis sin molestaros en acabaros vuestras bebidas, tú aún tienes un tercio de sándwich en el plato. Difícilmente puedes pensar en cosas así porque el interior de tu cabeza es sólo un grito sin fin sobre cómo aparentemente has estado saliendo con Sollux Y LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO DURANTE PUTOS AÑOS. ¡¡¡AÑOS!!! ¡¡¡AÑOS LITERALES!!!

Los dos encontráis la dirección de Kankri por los correos de su móvil, los recibos de entrega de paquetes son muy útiles, y los dos os dirigís hasta allí en silencio. No es como si estuviera del todo lejos, quizás cinco minutos andando desde el sitio del que acabáis de iros. Aparentemente los dos demonios le tendieron una emboscada a Kankri cerca de su cara.

Es sólo cuando estáis fuera de su apartamento que se te ocurre algo.

“Espera, quizás tú no deberías entrar aquí.” Dices.

“Eso ha sido idea tuya.” Sollux señala.

“Cierto, pero dos demonios decidieron atacar a este tío fuera de su casa y no en ella. Quizás haya una razón para ello. Entraré primero y puede que intente-” Dejas de hablar mientras te intentas concentrar en hacerte invisible como lo hiciste con Jade. Sólo sabes que lo consigues cuando Sollux da un respingo y no sigue la dirección en la que te mueves o reacciona cuando sacudes la mano delante de su cara.

Tienes que intentar unas cuantas llaves antes de poder entrar y Sollux mira a través de ti, es muy raro.

Entras en el apartamento, está ordenado de manera fastidiosa. No es como si tuviera carteles colgados en la pared que exijan «muerte a los no-humanos» ni nada. Al girarte para mirar la entrada no vez ningún hechizo cerca de la puerta así que te acercas a donde Sollux está parado, intentando mantener la voz baja.

“Hey, ¿cómo compruebo si hay algún hechizo que podría hacerte daño?” Le susurras pero Sollux no reacciona para nada.

Bueno, mierda.

Por suerte aún tienes móvil.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: APARENTEMENTE TAMPOCO PUEDES OÍRME. 

Ves a Sollux reaccionar al sonido de su móvil y observas cómo lo saca y lee. Bufa y empieza a responderte. TA: ya, no joda2, iidiiota.

CG: CÁLLATE. ¿CÓMO COMPRUEBO SI EN ESTE SITIO HAY ALGÚN HECHIZO QUE PUDIERA HERIR A UN DEMONIO?

“¿Estás intentando ver si podría hacerme daño?” Sollux dice, sorprendido.

CG: POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY.

Sollux aparentemente se ha dado cuenta de que puedes oírle así que sonríe levemente a su móvil antes de mirar en la dirección en la que asume que estás.

“Sólo busca algún texto en las paredes, cerca de las puertas o ventanas. Pero yo estoy bastante acostumbrado a detectar trampas para mí. En plan, pasas por la puerta y de repente cosas horribles caen sobre ti desde arriba, invocadas de la nada.” Sollux dice y se estremece ligeramente.

CG: ESO SUSCITA PREGUNTAS PERO VALE, MIRARÉ.

Dejas a Sollux en la entrada y compruebas minuciosamente todos los sitios que puedes pensar para que haya textos mágicos. Incluso registras el resto del apartamento para ver si vive alguien más aquí, no quieres un visitante sorpresa. Sólo hay un dormitorio con una decoración extremadamente estéril, no hay signos de que nadie más viva aquí.

Cuando vuelves a la puerta con Sollux, te toma un momento averiguar cómo soltar la invisibilidad y cuando lo haces, viene con la agradable ventaja de hacer que Sollux dé un respingo.

“Parece estar despejado.” Le cuentas.

Él entra como si el sitio le perteneciera y cierra la puerta de un empujón tras él. Se pasea por tu lado e investiga el apartamento de una manera que te hace pensar en cuando los gatos llegan a un lugar nuevo y también como cuando están fingiendo que no acaban de hacer una tontería.

“Así que… supongo que las cosas entre nosotros fueron mejor la primera vez. Ya que no anticipaste lo que ha pasado esta vez.” Dices lentamente.

“No sólo no necesitas que te responda a eso sino que tampoco puedo responder a eso de todos modos, así que se resuelve solo.” Sollux te cuenta y desaparece en la cocina.

“Dios, ¿qué le voy a contar a Dave?” Te susurras para ti.

Eso puede ser un problema para luego. Sacudes la cabeza y vuelves a husmear en el apartamento de tu creador, suena muy raro pensar esas palabras pero eso es lo que era.

Dirigiéndote de nuevo a su dormitorio, abres su armario y miras dentro. Aparte de una afición por los jerséis rojos, es un armario singularmente aburrido. Después de un tiempo de rebuscar ves unas cuantas camisetas que parecen haber salido de algunas convenciones de nombres dudosos, pero no parecen muy usadas. O quizás el tío también planche sus camisetas, no te sorprendería.

Te sientas en su cama y sacas las cosas de Kankri de tu mochila, te vas a quedar con la cartera en caso de que acabe siendo útil, pero no tienes ningún deseo de aferrarte a la ropa del hombre. Mientras estás moviendo su jersey apuñalado a la cama a tu lado, hay un sonido de papel de su interior que te hace pararte. Abriendo el jersey te encuentras con un trozo de papel dentro que automáticamente te recuerda a cuando Kurloz murió. Esto es de lo que estaba hecho.

“¡Sollux!” Llamas.

Sollux está en la entrada del dormitorio casi inmediatamente y te mira cuando señalas al papel.

“¿Esto va a derretirme los sesos si lo leo? Dijiste que no leyéramos el de Kurloz.” Preguntas.

“Probablemente tú estarás bien.” Sollux responde.

“Muy reconfortante.” Dices secamente pero aun así coges el papel y lo lees. Es la misma escritura extraña que viste en ese libro que de alguna manera fuiste capaz de leer.

Educar. Predicar. Discursar.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que significa esto y de alguna manera no me sorprende.” Suspiras.

“¿Qué pone? Y no me lo enseñes o podrías derretirme a mí los sesos.” Sollux añade eso último rápidamente.

“Educar. Predicar. Discursar.” Repites.

“Ya, eso cuadra.” Sollux se ríe.

Arrugas el papel y lo tiras a la papelera. De hecho crees que también vas a tirar ahí su ropa. Evidentemente Sollux piensa que estabas despejando un hueco para él porque va y se sienta a tu lado incluso cuando te tiras hacia atrás en ella y miras al techo.

“Así que entonces de eso estaba hecho él, o para eso. Lo que sea.” Dices. Sollux no añade nada más que un sonido afirmativo.

“¿De qué me hizo a mi entonces?” Te preguntas.

“Podría comprobarlo pero morirías en el proceso. Quizás se lo podrías haber preguntado, pero por lo que parece él no se habría acordado y también es que estaba algo ocupado siendo apuñalado en su momento, así que, ya sabes.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Parece que ese es un misterio que no va a ser resuelto entonces.

“¿De qué estás hecho tú? De hecho, ¿podrías contarme más en detalle cómo funciona todo eso de hacer a una persona? Porque de repente es muy relevante para mí.” Preguntas y lo miras.

Sollux se mueve en la cama de manera que tiene la espalda contra la pared y tú observas mientras respira profundamente para tranquilizarse.

“Esto es para los demonios, sé que vosotros funcionáis casi iguales, pero no puedo decírtelo seguro porque tú eres el único que conozco.” Sollux dice.

“Acepto tu advertencia, así que continúa.” Le instas.

“Necesitas dar algo para crear vida. Puede ser o una cosa permanente a la que renuncies o- bueno supongo que siempre es permanente. Vale, un ejemplo funcionaría mejor. Conoces a Redglare, ¿verdad?” Sollux te pregunta.

“Sí.” Asientes.

“Ella es la creadora de Latula. Redglare supuestamente siempre fue muy buena al conseguir lo que quería de la gente y canalizó gran parte de eso en las cosas legales que hace, pero sentía que tenía más que ofrecer. Así que se pasó un mes entero meditando sobre todas las cosas que podría hacer con esas habilidades en una vocación diferente y más o menos construyó mentalmente las ideas de las que está hecho todo el ser de Latula. Renunció a pensamientos y tiempo para hacerla y ahora Latula es una súcubo y también es muy buena en ser más lista que la gente y cosas así.” Sollux explica.

“¿Pero no es como si Latula fuera la hija de Redglare?” Compruebas.

“No, no es algo de familias. Están asociadas y a menudo le das al demonio que haces tu nombre o tu cara, pero no siempre. De verdad que no es ese tipo de relación.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Así que entonces ¿hay otras maneras? ¿O crees que eso es lo que era Kankri? ¿Alguien pensando sobre él haciendo esas cosas?” Preguntas.

“Eso probablemente fuera de lo que estaba hecho, sí. Pero hay otras cosas que puedes hacer. Puedes cortar parte de ti mismo y hacer que eso sea una persona. Muchos demonios hacen eso si tienen una parte de ellos que no es mala pero no les funciona con el resto de lo que quieren ser. Pero debes tener cuidado de no librarte de una característica entera de ti mismo, porque no la vas a recuperar. Si eres un legislacerador y renuncias a tu habilidad de empatizar con la gente, entonces probablemente acabes siendo un cabrón y terminarás muerto. Los demonios pueden ser capullos entre ellos, pero hay un equilibrio, porque no nos parece bien que la gente nos trate como la mierda sin motivo.” Sollux continúa.

“Pero también puedes hacerlo con algo menos metafórico. La gente renuncia a partes del cuerpo permanentemente. Hay beneficios con eso porque tiende a hacer demonios más fuertes, pero entonces has perdido esa parte para siempre, nunca se regenera.” Él dice.

Todo eso es muy interesante, te preguntas si ese es el caso con lo que sea que eres.

“Así que, ¿de qué estás hecho tú?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Yo…” Sollux titubea y se rodea a sí mismo un poco con los brazos.

“A mí me hicieron con algo físico.” Admite en voz muy baja y te da la sensación de que esto probablemente sea información muy privada.

Sollux se pone de rodillas en la cama y se levanta la camiseta por un lado. Cuando era una serpiente viste una línea de color en su costado y Dave mencionó algo sobre que siempre la había tenido. Es cierto, justo donde está su costilla más baja hay un suave brillo rojo saliendo por su piel en una raya.

“¿Una costilla?” Susurras y extiendes la mano para tocarla, está cálida. Pero quizás eso es solo la piel de Sollux irradiando calor y no la costilla de debajo.

“Sí.” Sollux dice.

“Eso es un poco… bíblico, ¿no?” Dices mientras alzas la mirada para verlo.

“Un poco, sí. Fui hecho con eso y un propósito pero no te lo puedo contar.” Dice y se baja la camiseta de nuevo, por supuesto tú apartas la mano.

“Pero te gusta tu creador, ¿verdad?” Preguntas y Sollux asiente felizmente mientras se vuelve a sentar, pero tus ojos permanecen un poco en su costado, donde está esa costilla brillando suavemente bajo su camiseta.

“¿Por qué tengo que parecerme al mío? ¿Tú-” Empiezas y Sollux te corta.

“Mituna no es mi creador, sé que me parezco a él y tenemos el mismo apellido pero no lo es. Es sólo que a mi creador le gustó él, así que yo fui diseñado en parte a su imagen.” Sollux te interrumpe.

“Eso no era lo que iba a decir, pero vale.” Te ríes, te preguntas si la gente le saca mucho el tema del parecido.

“Oh, bueno, vale.” Sollux dice incómodamente y se rasca el pelo cerca de sus cuernos.

“Sólo me estaba quejando de que tengo que parecerme a ese gilipollas. ¿Y si la gente ve sus vídeos y se piensan que _yo_ los he hecho? Eso es mortificante.” Dices miserablemente.

“Hey, no pareces tan malo como para eso. Además, puedo retirar esos vídeos para ti.” Sollux te ofrece y se levanta.

“¿Gracias por el cumplido ambiguo, supongo?” Dices lentamente.

“Ni lo menciones.” Sollux dice y entonces te mira, “No, de verdad. No lo hagas.”

Eso al menos te hace reír y que tú no estés tan aparentemente desesperado parece hacer que Sollux se relaje un poco más.

“Hey, dame su móvil y su cartera. Con todo eso debería ser capaz de meterme en todas sus cuentas y borrar su presencia online.” Sollux dice. Complaciente, le pasas las cosas y Sollux se va a la otra habitación.

Le echas otro vistazo a las cosas de Kankri pero no es del todo interesante. Sí que tiene una colección sustancial de libros en su estantería, que al menos están bien leídos y llenos de apuntes. Claramente se tomaba sus opiniones de mierda en serio y al menos puedes ver al ojear uno de sus libros que nunca ha escrito en las páginas en sí, sólo metía notas y marcapáginas de papel. Quizás podrías darle estos libros a alguien más, unos cuantos de ellos no son del todo malos. Aquí hay varios libros de Hobbes, Nietzche y John Stuart Mill de los cuales sabes que tu biblioteca ya tiene copias. Son útiles en un sentido histórico y no todas sus ideas son malas, incluso si de cabeza sabes que Mill tenía teorías para maximizar la felicidad de la gente pero tenía ideas muy discriminantes sobre lo que contaba como «gente». Pero coger ideas, quitar las partes que no son buenas y comentarlas es parte de lo académico.

Excepto cuando llega alguien como Kankri y van en una dirección muy diferente.

Deberías llevarte los libros, quizás donarlos y vender los que te queden. Dar el dinero a una caridad que ayude a los no-humanos. Eso cabrearía a Kankri. De hecho, si simplemente vas a coger todas las cosas de este tío y venderlas, entonces quizás deberías buscar cosas vendibles en su cocina, así podrías donar aún más dinero. De hecho, quizás podrías donar algunas de la cosas sin venderlas, siempre hay refugios que necesitan cosas. Su ropa está perfectamente.

Te quitas la mochila del hombro y la abres bien, empiezas a coger cosas al pasar. Si crees que merece la pena tú… hm, de hecho, no, te olvidarás de todo lo que son estas cosas. Pones tu mochila en la mesa, coges uno de los cojines del sofá y abres la cremallera de la parte de atrás. Te pasas un minuto peleándote para sacar el relleno fuera y cuando lo consigues al final tienes una bolsa gigante. ¡Ahora las cosas que metas aquí no se te perderán cuando las metas en tu mochila de contención!

Con tu nueva bolsa en mano, agarras todo lo que ya habías cogido y sigues adelante. Metes su reproductor de _Blu-ray_ , además de lo que parecen ser sólo documentales de naturaleza y ciencia, nada en absoluto de ficción. Vas a su cocina, donde coges todo lo que parece como un set completo o cualquier alimento no-perecedero que no esté abierto y lo metes en tu bolsa cojín de sofá.

“¿Ahora estás desvalijando la casa?” Sollux pregunta, echándose hacia atrás en la silla del ordenador y observándote cuando vuelves a entrar en la habitación.

“No. O, sí, supongo. Voy o a vender todo esto y donar el dinero a caridades decentes o darles sus cosas a refugios. Este tío era un mierda y me niego a dejar que siga haciendo el mundo un sitio peor, ¡voy a sacar algo bueno de este desastre o a morir intentándolo!” Ruges mientras agarras el otro cojín del sofá y le arrancas el relleno.

“Y para que conste en acta voy a elegir cosas que vayan contra todo lo que aparentemente él representaba, ¡igualar un poco la puta balanza!” Añades enfadadamente y caminas hacia Sollux. Le echas un vistazo a todo el equipo que tiene con su ordenador, aquí tiene una cámara decente y definitivamente te vas a llevar ESO. Sólo es cuando miras a Sollux para preguntarle lo que puedes desenchufar sin molestarle en lo que está haciendo, ves que te está mirando fijamente.

Su expresión es intensa y te congela en el sitio.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas, tu voz saliendo un poco débilmente.

“No, nada. Esa… esa es una buena idea. Que le jodan a ese tío. Yo iba a sugerir coger un bate de béisbol, destrozarle las cosas y prenderles fuego, pero tú estás haciendo algo bueno de verdad y…” Sollux parece estremecerse ligeramente y te das cuenta de que sus colas están haciendo ese movimiento de lado a lado que has visto en videos de gatos justo antes de abalanzarse contra algo.

“¿Y?” Dices, animándolo a terminar cualquiera que fuera ese pensamiento.

“Y yo…” Sollux se inclina hacia delante ligeramente, acercándose más a ti.

El aire entre los dos está electrificado y finalmente entiendes qué sentimiento es este. Le gusta esta parte de ti, cabreada y haciendo lo correcto. A ti te gusta que él esté ayudando, que lo estás pasando jodidamente mal y Sollux a estado ahí para guardarte las espaldas cuando lo necesites incluso si viene con alguna oferta incendiaria casual en la mezcla.

De alguna manera tú también te has acercado más a Sollux mientras estabas pensando eso. Los colmillos de Sollux se clavan en su labio inferior y si no estabas pensando ya en besarlo entonces OH CHAVAL AHORA SÍ QUE LO ESTÁS.

“Sí que dije que no deberíamos hacer esto cuando estás tan… ya sabes.” Sollux dice en voz baja, sigue mirándote y no está haciendo ningún movimiento para hacer nada más.

“Cierto, sí, lo hiciste. Y yo aún sigo sin entender todo esto.” Coincides.

Sollux se pasa su lengua bífida por el labio inferior por un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo y estás bastante seguro de que las áreas de razonamiento superior de tu cerebro acaban de desconectarse.

“Claro, necesitas pensar y quizás conseguir algunas fuentes que no sean porno.” Sollux te sonríe pícaramente.

Como que le quieres dar un coscorrón por ese comentario pero TAMBIÉN quieres de verdad besarlo y el único razonamiento que eres capaz de desenterrar para eso es que le cerraría el pico. Lo cual es tonto y estúpido.

Y aun así.

“Ya, de verdad que necesito pensar.” Coincides en vez de hacer nada de eso.

“Esa sería la primera vez.” Sollux se burla, se desliza un poco más por la silla y su pierna roza la tuya. De alguna manera has acabado de pie contra la silla en la que él está y si no fuera por el hecho de que tiene un pie en el asiento, con la rodilla pegada al pecho, entonces estarías parado entre sus piernas. Así de cerca habéis acabado de alguna manera.

“Y también necesito hablar con Dave.” Te recuerdas a tu mismo y cierras los ojos porque así es más fácil.

Escuchas como la silla chirría cuando Sollux se te acerca aún más y tú abres los ojos cuando sientes que te pincha en el costado con su dedo índice.

“Estás pensando demasiado en esa conversación. Dave no tiene ningún problema con esto y si de verdad acabas saliendo con él entonces no tendré que escuchar cómo suspira por cómo «oh joder Karkat hoy estaba fuera con sólo una toalla puesta y goteando agua como alguna mierda sacada de _Baywatch_ y casi me muero».” Sollux bufa.

“Él no ha dicho eso.” Mascullas.

“¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabría yo entonces?” Sollux discute.

Él plantea un buen argumento. La mano de Sollux se mueve de pincharte levemente a tocarte con suavidad el costado, alza la mirada hacia ti de nuevo y puedes ver la contienda en su cara.

“Yo. Yo debería volver a lo de borrar esto. Tú deberías irte a… no aquí.” Sollux dice, algo incoherente cuando se gira hacia otro lado. Las puntas de sus orejas están doradas y tú estás bastante seguro de que tienes la cara colorada.

Estás jodidamente seguro de que tienes que averiguar lo que significan estos sentimientos y cómo funcionan, especialmente ya que tiene que ver con alguien con quien aparentemente sigues saliendo. Quizás podrías pedirle a Slick un libro más exacto, o incluso algún consejo verbal siendo que él tiene una kismesis. Bueno, asumiendo que haya recuperado el habla para entonces.

Te toma cerca de quince minutos recoger todas las cosas de Kankri que tengan algo de valor y que puedas meter en tu mochila de contención. Esa cosa se abre bastante bien, pero incluso ella tiene sus límites. Para cuando has terminado, Sollux ha empaquetado todo lo del ordenador y te ayuda a meterlo en tu mochila de contención.

“Vale, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?” Sollux pregunta y te tiende la mano.

Por un momento tonto parece que te esté pidiendo un baile, sólo que por supuesto te está ofreciendo un punto de contacto para que teletransportarte sea más fácil.

“Ahora ya no necesitas mi permiso, ¿verdad?” Preguntas cuando le tomas de la mano.

“No ahora mismo, pero probablemente deberías revocar eso en algún momento. Podría ser usado contra ti.” Sollux te advierte.

“¿Por ti? Está bien, confío en ti.” Le cuentas.

Sollux te acerca a él y presiona su cara contra tu pelo, escuchas un sonido vagamente dolorido salir de él.

“Vale, bueno, vamos a volver y yo me voy a ir a mi apartamento a felicitarme a mi mismo por mi autocontrol. O probablemente a gritar, o ambos. De hecho, ambos, ambos siempre es mejor.” Sollux masculla.

Sollux extiende su otra mano y con una oleada de magia pasáis de estar en el apartamento de Kankri a tu piso. Por suerte, Rose no está ahí, así que no llega a ver la manera en que la mano de Sollux se desliza lentamente fuera de la tuya mientras él da un paso atrás de nuevo. O la manera en que te mira cuando se va, como si de verdad no quisiera estar yéndose. Como si deseara estar haciendo otra cosa. Rose tampoco ve que después de que Sollux se desvanezca entre rojo, azul y manzana sintética, te quedas ahí en silencio y suspirando por él.

Rose sí que aparece alrededor de media hora después de que vuelvas y al momento en que ve que la puerta de tu cuarto está abierta te arrastra hasta el sofá para contárselo todo. Rose siempre consigue tener ese equilibrio perfecto entre escuchar en silencio para que te sientas obligado a llenar el vacío con palabras y preguntarte cosas quirúrgicamente precisas en el momento exacto para desencadenar otro torrente de palabras. Incluso acabas poniéndola al día con los sueños y sentimientos que has tenido sobre la persona que ahora sabes que era Kankri. Además de admitir responsabilidad por las bolsas de cosas robadas en tu habitación.

“Perdón, ¿los dos estabais _saliendo_ antes de todo esto? Bueno, eso… sí que explica su reacción ante ti. Imagino que estaría bastante dolido y frustrado contigo, aunque tampoco es que sea tu culpa que no te acuerdes. Aun así, me pregunto qué edad tienes de verdad.” Rose se pregunta.

“Ni puta idea. Córtame por la mitad y cuenta los anillos, así quizás lo sabrás.” Gruñes, desplomándote hacia atrás en el sofá.

“Parece que todo esto te ha golpeado bastante fuerte.” Rose observa.

“Todo parece una broma retorcida. Como, oh, ¿quieres conocer a gente de tu especie? ¡Bueno, aquí tienes, capullo!” Dices, angustiado.

“Eso es bastante cruel, no puedo negarlo. Pero al menos tampoco tuviste que pasar los últimos cinco años con él, al menos eso es algo.” Rose te ofrece a modo de consolación.

“Supongo, pero eso vino a expensas de perder la memoria. Casi estoy preocupado de que si deseo con mucha fuerza saber lo que soy entonces resultará que soy el diablo en persona o algo.” Gruñes.

“Eso te haría el jefe de Sollux.” Rose se ríe.

“Es el peor empleado, le despediría si no me hubiera sacado las castañas del fuego más de una vez. Pero claro, es que es inmune a él.” Sonríes.

“Sin embargo, es cierto que le besaste, eso tendrá que ser denunciado a Recursos Humanos.” Ella te dice con una cara seria, se le da mucho mejor poner cara de póker que a ti.

“Dudo mucho que el infierno tenga Recursos Humanos.” Dices.

“Creo que si algún lugar iba a tener burocracia, sería el infierno, además puedes tener Recursos Humanos literales.” Rose razona.

“Bueno, diablos.” Dices, no teniendo nada que responder a esa lógica.

“¡Muchos!” Rose sonríe.

Toda esa conversación al menos te ha hecho reír un poco, lo cual sin duda ha sido la razón de que Rose la haya empezado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, cuanto más piensas sobre Kankri, más se va apagando esa sonrisa.

“Dios, ¿pero y si solía ser como él? Las cosas que estaba diciendo en esos vídeos… si algo así salió de mi boca, estaría horrorizado. ¿Y si sin haber vivido en un edificio de no-humanos no hubiera tenido la experiencia para empatizar con la gente que no es humana? ¡¿Y si era un gilipollas especiófobo?!” Dices con creciente horror.

“Para empezar no creo que todo tu temperamento hubiera cambiado sólo por eso. Tan propenso como eres a los insultos y a gritar, tu personalidad de base es increíblemente blanda. Empatizas con la gente fácilmente y eres rápido para criticarte a ti mismo y examinar tus propias acciones, te responsabilizas de tus errores y lo admites cuando te equivocas. Simplemente no tienes madera de un flagrante especiófobo.” Rose te cuenta.

“En segundo lugar, ya me has contado que Sollux y tú aparentemente estabais en una relación en el pasado. Sollux no habría salido con alguien así de ninguna manera, e incluso SI lo hubiera hecho estoy segura de que te habría pinchado más acerca de ser diferente ahora, y no lo ha hecho. Resulta que Sollux es un buen juez para el carácter, y parece que esto de la kismesistud se basa en bastante respeto, algo que él no tendría por alguien tan terrible. Has dicho que estaba asqueado por las cosas que Kankri dijo, ¿por qué las toleraría de ti?” Rose señala.

“Ya, supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que odio la idea de parecerme en nada a él, pero él me hizo. ¿Cómo pasó eso siquiera?” Gruñes.

“Dudo que preguntarte los cómos y por qués de este tema te ayuden en algo, Karkat. Ya no puedes preguntarle al hombre y hasta donde sabemos es la única otra persona de tu especie por los alrededores. Sollux parece muy limitado en lo que te puede contar y no suena como si supiera mucho de todos modos, me parece que vuestras especies son sólo similares. Suena como si ambos vinierais de otros planos de la realidad y él probablemente esté sacando conclusiones de lo que ha oído y cómo son ese o esos planos. Quizás tendrías una experiencia parecida si le pidieras a un pez que describiera a otro tipo de pez, son animales diferentes pero funcionan de manera similar en su mayoría por ser criaturas en ambientes similares. Incluso si estuvieras lidiando con peces tropicales y esos de los lagos, seguirías encontrando áreas comunes, como respirar agua.” Rose dice.

Te ha perdido un poco ahí, pero crees que entiendes lo que dice. Sollux está obligado a no ayudarte a menos que te acerques mucho a la información y la adivines o sepas cómo hacer la pregunta correcta por algo que has aprendido. También puede no ser una fuente súper fiable, pero sigue sabiendo más que tú ahora mismo.

“Tienes razón, es sólo que… odio todo esto.” Suspiras y te rascas una de las postillas de tu rodilla. Es asqueroso pero ya te has estado metiendo el dedo en las yagas metafóricas todo este tiempo, bien podrías equilibrarlo y también hacerlo con las físicas, ¿verdad?

“De verdad deberías limpiarte las rodillas, Karkat. Son un desastre.” Rose añade. Tiene razón, están llenas de postillas, con una costra de sangre y probablemente suciedad del callejón.

Asientes, de acuerdo con ella y te levantas para ir al baño. Bajo el lavabo tenéis un kit de primeros auxilios básico pre-preparado de alguna tienda, Rose se lo trajo con ella. El de supervivencia que te llevaste al camping probablemente siga en tu mochila, podrías haber usado eso antes de llegar a casa si hubieras tenido esa previsión, pero no lo hiciste. Te sientas en el borde de la bañera y te limpias las rodillas con un antiséptico que pica, Rose se apoya contra el marco de la puerta y te observa.

“Por si sirve de algo, yo sigo teniendo intenciones de ayudarte a averiguar qué eres. No me importa lo que resultes ser, o la edad que tengas. No me importan los horribles puntos de vista de alguien relacionado contigo. Seguimos siendo amigos.” Rose te recuerda.

“Rose, no.” Lloriqueas, sorbiéndote ya los mocos. Has tenido un día DURO y si sigue siendo buena contigo entonces vas a llorar de verdad.

“Vale, vale. Haré té.” Rose se ríe bajito y te deja estar.

“GRACIAS.” Le gritas, sin querer que piense que eres un desagradecido. El espejo de la pared vibra amenazadoramente contra su marco, pero por suerte no se rompe con tu voz. La risa que oyes venir de la cocina es mucho menos silenciosa esta vez.

Te bebes tu té y Rose te acosa hasta que te duermes antes de lo que harías normalmente. Eso, aparentemente, es la amistad.

_“No puedo creerme que me avergonzaras así, Karkat. Salir a escondidas, en serio, como si no te hubiera educado repetidamente sobre el comportamiento adecuado. Todo el mundo pensará que soy incapaz de guiarte o que soy terrible en ello. ¿Cómo puedes estar bien permitiendo que la gente piense cosas tan horribles de mí? ¡Todo lo que haces me repercute a mí, Karkat!” Kankri te regaña._

_“Pero-” Empiezas._

_“No me interrumpas, Karkat, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Es extremadamente irrespetuoso y no te permite entender todas las razones por las que tus acciones eran erradas. Si sólo me escucharas en condiciones y hicieras lo que te instruyo, no estaríamos en este lío, ¿a que no?” Kankri continúa._

_Intentas debatir si responder o no a eso. Si hablas sabes que te dirá que era una pregunta retórica otra vez y entonces quién sabe lo que hará. Pero si-_

_“Te he hecho una pregunta, Karkat.” Kankri dice ásperamente._

_Ya, si no le respondes te reprenderá por ignorarlo._

_“No salí a escondidas para hacerte ver mal. Yo sólo-” Intentas._

_“No, ves, que empieces una frase con_ _«yo sólo» me demuestra que sigues intentando excusar tu comportamiento, lo cual significa que aún tienes la impresión de no haber hecho nada malo. Necesitas ir a tu habitación y pensar en tus acciones y en cómo repercuten en la gente que no eres tú.” Kankri dice severamente._

_Abres la boca para decirle que no lo haga, pero ya ha chasqueado los dedos y estás en otra parte. Metido en los confines sin puertas ni ventanas de tu habitación. Paredes lisas blancas, una cama y una estantería llena de los discursos de tu creador, que has tenido que transcribir. Lo odias TANTO y romperías este sitio a gritos si no siguieras con la prohibición de gritar en este plano._

_Que le jodan a todo este plano. Te sientas en el suelo y presionas la mano contra el suelo, el cual resplandece y puedes ver a través de tu dimensión al plano principal de la realidad. Haces que muestre la ciudad desde arriba y observas como el fuego arde, sigues mirando y suspiras de alivio cuando ves que Sam mandó sus diarios a otro sitio como le dijiste. No es que tuvieras permitido estar ahí o interferir con los humanos, se supone que no deberías hacer eso. Por suerte Kankri piensa que eres estúpido y egoísta, paseándote en el plano principal de la realidad sólo para divertirte en vez de lo que has estado haciendo de verdad._

_Pero ese fuego es atroz, desearías poder ayudar pero crees que si lo hicieras sin el permiso correcto, entonces la Muerte misma podría venir y darte una patada en los dientes, y ENTONCES Kankri definitivamente sabría al respecto. O lo asumes, nunca la has conocido._

_Te echas sobre tu espalda y suspiras. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar atrapado aquí esta vez?_

Te despiertas en la cama agitándote e inmediatamente te llega una ola de claustrofobia que hace que corras al salón de tu piso. Eso… eso era un recuerdo. Ese era un recuerdo de Kankri encerrándote porque hiciste algo que le cabreó. En el sueño no estabas así de aterrorizado pero ahora mismo estás temblando. Sólo tienes que imaginarte esa habitación pequeña, vacía y cegadoramente blanca para que el miedo de ser encerrado crezca en ti como la marea alta. Esa no fue la primera vez, ni la última, ¿verdad?

“Que le follen a Kankri.” Siseas y sientes un pequeño subidón de adrenalina cuando eres capaz de decirlo, probablemente no siempre has sido tan libre.

Sin hacer caso a tus pantalones cortos de pijama y camiseta sencilla, subes descalzo un par de pisos más arriba hasta que llegas al apartamento de Dave y Sollux y llamas a la puerta. Intentas hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Dave. En unos instantes la puerta se abre de golpe para revelar a un Sollux que parece sorprendido.

“Dijiste algo de un bate de béisbol e incendios.” Dices en voz baja.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Sollux te pregunta y tira de ti al interior del piso. Cierra la puerta detrás de ti y te mira de arriba a abajo, claramente te acabas de despertar.

“He tenido un sueño, o un recuerdo supongo.” Le cuentas.

“Eso es preocupante.” Sollux dice.

“Qué, pensaba que estarías contento de que esté recordando cosas.” Mascullas. Eso probablemente haya sido algo mezquino, de hecho. Estás a punto de disculparte pero Sollux habla antes de que puedas.

“Oh, bueno, sí. A nivel personal estoy súper a favor de que recuerdes cualquier cosa y todo. Es sólo preocupante por motivos de los que literalmente no puedo hablarte.” Sollux te cuenta.

Bueno, eso es inquietante.

“¿Qué has recordado?” Sollux te pregunta. Está manteniendo la voz baja, probablemente para evitar despertar a Dave, quien seguramente esté durmiendo como hacen las personas normales.

“A él encerrándome en una habitación de la que no podía salir. Estaba enfadado porque fui a alguna parte en otro plano y… no lo sé. Era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que obviamente era un gran historial de él callándome y contándome que estaba equivocado de todas las formas posibles. Lo odiaba entonces y lo odio ahora. Así que, sí, ¿podemos ir a destruir lo que queda de su apartamento ahora?” Preguntas.

Sollux se presiona una mano contra el pecho y cuando la aparta se está sacando un bate de béisbol de ahí. Da un paso hacia ti y te pone el bate en la mano.

“Vamos a reventar sus cosas.” Sollux sonríe ampliamente.

Te rodea con el brazo y de golpe volvéis a estar en el apartamento de Kankri. Sollux hace un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta y el mismo hechizo silenciador que has visto en tu propio piso aparece, además de otro que no conoces.

“¿Qué hace ese?” Preguntas, señalándolo con el bate.

“Evita que el daño a este apartamento se extienda al resto del edificio, supongo que no querrás quemar todo el bloque.” Sollux dice.

Estás bastante seguro de que la mirada de horror en tu cara le dice que su decisión ha sido exactamente la correcta.

El televisor de Kankri era demasiado grande para meterlo en tu mochila de contención y era algo viejo de todos modos. Sin embargo, es perfectamente satisfactorio destruirlo. Sollux y tú os agarráis los hombros mutuamente y saltáis arriba y abajo en la mesa baja hasta que se parte por la mitad.

“Claramente yo tampoco le gustaba, esa es la cosa. ¿Por qué no me dejaba simplemente irme a hacer mis cosas?” Dices con un suspiro mientras te apoyas en el bate.

“Algunas personas piensan que las personas que crean les pertenecen, o al menos actúan así. Deciden lo que deberías hacer, incluso si no quieres hacerlo. No tiende a acabar bien.” Sollux dice. Está sacando todos los vasos y tazas que tú habías considerado demasiado sucios para donar a gente o que tenían logotipos de organizaciones que no apruebas.

Sollux tira una taza de arriba a abajo en el aire, puedes ver el eslogan «Más alto con un tumulto» en él y levantas el bate con anticipación. Como si esto fuera vuestro propio partido de béisbol personal, Sollux te lanza la taza. Tú bateas y se rompe en cientos de pedacitos.

“Ohh, oh, eso se ha sentido bien.” Sonríes ampliamente.

“Joder, sí.” Sollux rebosa de alegría y agarra otra.

“Así que, con los humanos en general te haces lo suficientemente mayor como para mudarte y cortar lazos con los padres de mierda. Al menos en teoría. ¿Cómo va eso si es tu creador y al menos si eres un demonio no mueres de viejo?” Preguntas y destrozas otra taza.

“A veces se rinden, o haces amigos y cuadrantes que se interponen entre vosotros dos. Siempre está la opción de matarlos o encerrarlos en otra dimensión donde no puedan llegar a ti.” Sollux dice y saca un plato que decidiste que tenía los bordes demasiado desconchados. Él lo lanza, tú lo rompes.

“¡Eso es lo que ÉL me hacía a MÍ!” Ruges y golpeas la estantería ahora vacía con tu bate de béisbol, partiendo uno de los estantes.

“Recuerdo que él me metió en mi pequeña habitación y me dejó ahí hasta que me «comportara», ¡lo cual sé que significa hacer lo que sea que dijera!” Añades y rompes otro.

“¡No sé cómo me acuerdo pero estoy lo suficientemente cabreado cuando lo pienso como para saber que no fue UNA SOLA VEZ! ¡Aunque tampoco es que UNA SOLA VEZ ESTARÍA BIEN!” Gritas y tiras la estantería. ¡Bien, sus estúpidas cosas están destrozadas y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto!

“Y yo no… ¿qué podría haber hecho yo para merecer eso?” Sorbes por la nariz.

La mano de Sollux toca tu brazo desnudo, te giras y ves la comprensión en su expresión cuando te mira.

“No importa lo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer, Karkat. Con gente así es sobre ellos teniendo el control.” Te dice suavemente.

“Suenas como si supieras lo que se siente.” Dices.

Sollux mira a otro lado pero supones que es cierto que antes dijo que no quería hablar sobre ello.

“No sé si debería estar agradecido de no acordarme de todo o no. Pero ahora mismo estoy en conflicto sobre esto y no entiendo por qué. Estoy enfadado con él por cosas que no recuerdo, estoy enfadado por haber tenido que estar solo cuando lo tenía tan cerca de donde vivía, estoy furioso por las cosas que él sacó al mundo. Pero yo…” Sacudes tu bate algo impotentemente.

“Estoy triste de que haya muerto. Quizás podría haber cambiado su opinión esta vez, quizás al menos podría haberle sacado algunas respuestas o… o algo. Ahora nunca lo sabré.” Terminas con tristeza.

Sollux parece considerar tus palabras, o quizás sólo te está dando tiempo para procesar el desastre que son tus sentimientos ahora mismo.

“¿Quieres quemar este sitio y largarnos? No se extenderá al resto de apartamentos, lo juro.” Sollux promete.

Suspiras y bajas el bate de béisbol.

“Sí, a la mierda. A la mierda este tío. Aquí tienes tu bate.” Dices cansadamente y se lo devuelves. Sollux lo toma y hace que desaparezca, pasa su mano por tu brazo hasta llegar a la tuya. Sin otra palabra, tira de ti hacia la cocina con él. Coloca un trapo en la hornilla y la enciende telequinéticamente.

Los dos os quedáis ahí, tomados de la mano al otro lado de la cocina mientras el trapo empieza a prenderse. Claro, podría haber usado llamas infernales, pero parece que eso no puede ser contenido tan fácilmente. Las llamas del trapo trepan y empiezan a quemar el borde del armario de encima. El revestimiento de vinilo empieza a pelarse y para cuando el trapo se ha consumido, el borde del armario está en llamas. El vinilo empieza a derretirse y a gotear, todavía quemando la encimera, lo cual extiende más el fuego por la cocina, todo mientras el otro fuego llega al techo, estando este ya cubierto por un espeso humo negro.

“¿No debería haber saltado la alarma de incendios?” Te preguntas.

“La rompí antes, venga.” Sollux dice y tira de ti fuera de la habitación.

Te lleva al salón y se sienta en el suelo, tirando de ti con él. Los dos os sentáis juntos mientras el fuego ilumina el techo de la cocina y empieza a llegar a la habitación en la que estáis. La pintura del techo borbotea mientras el fuego lo recorre. No quieres que ninguna caiga sobre ti o Sollux, así que hasta que para, pones un escudo sobre ambos.

Lo que quedaba de las posesiones de Kankri se quema mientras el fuego se extiende por su hogar y lo devora todo. Su mesa se convierte en leña para el fuego, el plástico de sus alfombras se derrite y se quema. Toma sólo unos minutos hasta que la habitación es un infierno. No sabes si esto te está haciendo sentir exactamente mejor, pero es catártico en cierto modo.

“A la mierda ese tío.” Dices en voz baja.

“Ya era hora.” Sollux coincide.

El cielo ha dejado de gotear pintura hirviendo, así que sueltas el escudo y te limitas a sentarte ahí. Desearías haber sabido acerca de Kankri antes, que no hubiera sido tan cabrón, que hubieras podido tener una buena relación con él. Estás muy solo, no sabes lo que eres e incluso Sollux, quien lo sabe, no te lo puede contar. No te puede hablar acerca de vuestro pasado juntos, incluso con él estás aislado. Sientes cómo te ahogas con el nudo en tu garganta y las lágrimas miserables caen por tus mejillas. No quieres que Kankri esté muerto, sólo quieres que esté vivo y no sea horrible, tú no merecías esto.

Las colas de Sollux se envuelven a tu alrededor y él echa su cuerpo contra el tuyo. Tú hundes la cara en su hombro y no sabes si esto es algo que esté permitido. Por todo lo que has leído, no parece que este nivel de empatía y bondad debería ser aceptable en la relación que has tenido con él aparentemente durante años. Pero estás dolido, estás destrozado por dentro gracias a esto, y cuando lo necesitabas Sollux te trajo aquí con un bate de béisbol y quemó la casa de la persona que te lastimó.

Ha ayudado, pero deberíais iros.

Extiendes la mano hacia el fuego ardiente y sientes su esencia, esa chispa que siempre ha estado ahí, y la agarras. De golpe todo el fuego se apaga, dejando sólo metal incandescente y cenizas a tu alrededor. El humo es tan denso en el aire que cuando Sollux se levanta y tira de ti con él, su cabeza parece desaparecer en él, dejando el brillo de sus ojos como el resplandor de un faro en la noche. Se acerca a ti y volvéis a tu propio apartamento.

“Probablemente deberías ducharte.” Sollux te aconseja.

“¿Eso es porque huelo a edificio en llamas o es eso un consejo general insultante sobre cómo suelo oler?” Bromeas débilmente.

“Ambos.” Sollux responde, porque pues claro.

Da medio paso hacia atrás y tu mano empieza a deslizarse por su brazo cuando se inclina hacia ti y entrecierra los ojos.

“Esto no ha pasado, ¿vale?” Sollux te cuenta con firmeza.

“Oh, ya, la piromanía es-” Empiezas a decir.

No llegas a terminar porque Sollux se acerca muy rápido y te besa. Puede que sea todo lo que haya dicho en las últimas veinticuatro horas, o que te haya ayudado tanto hoy, que estuviera ahí para ti. De todos modos si esperaba separarse de ti después de un beso muy rápido probablemente se vea frustrado por la patética manera en que te agarras a él y le devuelves el beso con la misma intensidad.

Vale, no, no parece tener la intención de alejarse. O quizás sólo esté muy desencaminado y crea que tienes la llave para salir de tu apartamento escondida por dentro de la camiseta o… ¿en la nuca? Al menos ahí es donde tiene las manos.

“Ya, no… no ha pasado. No hemos hecho eso.” Sollux masculla cuando finalmente se aparta.

“Definitivamente no sé de lo que hablar.” Coincides.

“Bien, porque estás muy liado y eso sería muy tonto por mi parte. Y decías que ibas a hablar con Dave y yo no soy lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que todo irá bien para variar así que esto sería muy estúpido por mi parte. Involucrándome demasiado y todo eso.” Sollux explica.

“Cierto, y la mierda siempre va mal por aquí.” Coincides. Aún tienes su camiseta entre las manos, es suave, incluso aunque huela como un incendio ahora mismo.

“Vale entonces.” Él asiente.

“Vale.” Coincides.

Ninguno de los dos os movéis.

No sabes si dirías que es exactamente guapo. Es de una especie diferente a ti y definitivamente diferente a los humanos, y esa ha sido la cultura que has tenido durante la totalidad de tu memoria. Así que, tu entendimiento construido por la sociedad de lo que es atractivo no termina de casar con sus rasgos nada humanos. Claro, tiene cosas humanoides que puedes admirar. Tiene unos labios bonitos que ciertamente se sienten bien, su mandíbula sería agradable incluso en un humano. Pero cuando llegas a sus ojos definitivamente demoníacos, no hay ningún indicador de si es guapo o no. Pero te gusta mirarlo, el aliento se te entrecorta un poco cuando lo haces y ahora mismo te gustaría besarlo de nuevo.

Sollux parece estar dudando y está claro por qué cuando te besa otra vez, aunque esta vez es muy breve.

“Eso era sólo porque tenía que ser dos veces.” Sollux te informa, como para evitar que te pusieras arrogante al respecto o algo.

“Pero la última vez no había ocurrido, ¿recuerdas? Así que-” Le provocas.

“Ah, nop. No, ese tipo de lógica es como me quedo clavado aquí y eso DE VERDAD que no puede pasar.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Oh, al contrario de lo que no pasaba que acaba de pasar antes.” Dices con una sonrisa burlona.

“No, porque _no ha pasado_. Ahora ve a ducharte, que hueles.” Sollux te bufa.

Se da la vuelta para irse de verdad y le coges de la muñeca para pararlo. Te mira marcadamente, claramente intentando transmitir que esta vez se va de verdad y no aprecia que lo pares. Le sueltas sólo para aplacarlo.

“Hey, yo… gracias. Por todo esto.” Dices sinceramente.

“Ya, bueno. Puedes debérmelo si alguna vez estoy en una situación similar.” Sollux masculla.

“Claro.” Asientes.

Sollux se desvanece en una nube de humo, supones que aceptarás su consejo y te irás a darte ahora esa ducha. Cuando te vuelves a la cama de nuevo, duermes sin ser perturbado. Aun así, cuando te levantas te sientes… perturbado. No en el sentido de que estés asustado o en pánico, pero te sientes como una bebida a la que hayan agitado, hay una presión en tu interior y no es exactamente agradable. Esta mañana estás bien con tu turno temprano en la biblioteca, en especial porque probablemente sólo estarás transcribiendo entre préstamos y devoluciones de libros. Es demasiado temprano para ver a Rose, así que desayunas solo y tienes una excusa para no estar demasiado hablador.

Es algo inusual que cuando abres la puerta de la oficina en la biblioteca, te encuentras con que Kanaya tiene música puesta, así que te metes rápidamente y cierras la puerta tras de ti para mantener el sonido dentro. Es un hombre cantando con un piano y suena como una grabación razonablemente antigua, pero es la letra la que hace que te pares.

“¿Te sientes… navideña?” Preguntas lentamente mientras cuelgas tu chaqueta. Sólo está empezando diciembre ahora mismo, a pesar de que todo tu drama con Sollux desde Halloween haya hecho parecer como seis meses desde entonces. Naturalmente todas las religiones con vacaciones en invierno han estado intensificándose según se acercaba la fecha y dado que estás en América, tiende a dominar la Navidad.

“Yo absoluta e inequívocamente odio esta época del año.” Kanaya gruñe y fulmina con la mirada por la ventana a un estudiante pasando con un sobrero de Papá Noel, ignorante de la ira de Kanaya.

“Ya, me estaba dando esa impresión. ¿La rampante comercialización de la religión a dioses que ya no responden te saca de tus casillas?” Preguntas y sueltas la mochila en tu mesa.

“No.” Kanaya dice, negando con la cabeza. Hace una mueca y parece reconsiderarlo.

“Bueno, eso también pero no es por qué. Esta época del año sólo me recuerda a mi hermano.” Kanaya continúa.

Miras de soslayo los altavoces y la expresión irritada, infeliz y obviamente frustrada de Kanaya.

“¿Oh?” Dices, temiendo un poco que cualquier suposición que hagas de por qué eso es algo malo sería un desastre.

“Él murió. Hace mucho tiempo pero…” Kanaya se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

“No tiene que haber un límite de tiempo para ese tipo de dolor, sabes.” Señalas.

“¿Sabes? El hombre que escribió esa canción, Eric Idle, su padre fue asesinado de camino a casa por Navidad.” Kanaya te cuenta.

La letra de la canción indica con bastante claridad los sentimientos del hombre por la época, y sólo puedes imaginarte que el que te restrieguen ese recuerdo en la cara todos los años sería muy duro. Abres la boca y empiezas a hablar antes de poder pensar en no hacerlo.

“He encontrado a alguien. Él está… emparentado conmigo.” Dices.

“¿De verdad? Has estado averiguar qué eres, ¿lo sabe él?” Kanaya exclama.

“No llegué a hablar con él. Fue apuñalado. Murió. Yo lo vi.” Respondes, tus palabras están saliendo muy inconexas por algún motivo.

“Karkat. ¿Qué estas… por qué has venido hoy?” Ella dice, horrorizada.

“No, no. Está bien. No lo conocía y- oh.” Paras lo que estás diciendo y te quedas mirando por encima del hombro de Kanaya. Al otro lado de la puerta de cristal detrás de ella está Terezi, quien parece estar lamiendo el cristal mientras te observa.

“Uh.” Dices y señalas.

“¿Qué narices?” Kanaya dice cuando se da la vuelta y mira.

“Esa es mi amiga dragona, espera.” Dices rápidamente y te pones en pie.

“Karkat, de verdad que no creo-” Kanaya intenta decir pero te apresuras por su lado hasta la puerta, deseoso por no tener esta conversación.

Abres la puerta y dejas entrar a Terezi. Ella lo hace, con toda la confianza del mundo, en serio, si pudieras embotellarla ganarías millones.

“Hey, Karkat. Gracias por el móvil. He venido a por mi «carné de biblioteca» para tomar libros «prestados».” Terezi dice, haciendo comillas en el aire con cada palabra.

“Si estás insinuando que vas a robar los libros entonces no puedo dejarte tomarlos prestados con la conciencia tranquila, ¿no?” Dices con un suspiro.

“No te preocupes, yo no cometo crímenes. Y también, cuando necesites representación legal, llámame.” Terezi te cuenta animadamente.

Palideces y te preguntas si sabe acerca de todo ese robo y provocación de incendios que hiciste anoche. Probablemente lo haga, ¿verdad? Es una vidente.

“Así que, ah… ¡carné de biblioteca! Déjame que vaya a por ello.” Dices apresuradamente y corres a uno de los armarios.

“Hola, soy Kanaya.” Kanaya se presenta.

“¡Hola, vampira!” Terezi trina alegremente.

“Y a ti también, dragona gigante y escamosa.” Kanaya dice inexpresivamente. Terezi se ríe y una pequeña llama le sale por la nariz.

“Me gustas. Oh, quería daros un libro.” Terezi dice y posa su culo delgado a una de las mesas. Su rechoncha cola de dragona destroza por completo todo el papeleo que estaba bien ordenado ahí.

“¿Quieres devolver un libro? ¿De la última biblioteca, asumo?” Kanaya dice con sorpresa.

Pescas una tarjeta del fondo del cajón y la compruebas para ver que está bien. No es la identificación de estudiante que tienes tú, sino un simple carné de préstamos que tenéis en teoría para los catedráticos de visita, nunca has usado uno pero los conoces.

“No, este es un libro que había pensado que la biblioteca querría. Es sólo que sabía que no podía dároslo hasta ahora, lo he estado manteniendo a salvo. Está ligeramente maldito.” Terezi dice y extiende la mano. Un libro aparece de la nada y cae en su palma abierta.

“Oh, sí que lidiamos con libros malditos. Déjame que llame a la jefa de la biblioteca para que venga aquí arriba.” Kanaya dice amablemente y coge el teléfono.

“Vale Terezi, vamos a rellenar este carné para ti.” Dices cuando vuelves con la tarjeta. Le despegas la cubierta de plástico, ahora mismo su adhesivo se ve preservada con simple celo al otro lado. Con un rotulador permanente fino empiezas a escribir los detalles, la fecha de expedición y el expedidor son bastante fáciles, haces que Terezi te deletree su nombre y le indicas dónde debería firmar para decir que accede a la política de préstamos.

Con eso hecho, despegas el papel y le pegas el plástico, ahora sólo tienes que hacerle la foto y no estás muy seguro de cómo. Después de todo Kanaya te hizo la tuya. Ella parece darse cuenta de tu duda y ahora que ya no está al teléfono, se levanta, te coge la tarjeta y hace la misma magia que hizo para poner tu foto en tu carné.

“Aquí tienes, ahora podrás tomar prestados libros de la biblioteca.” Kanaya dice y le extiende su carné a Terezi.

“¡Excelente!” Terezi rebosa de alegría.

La señora Paint se desliza por el pasillo y arquea las cejas al ver a Terezi, pero entra en la habitación sin rechistar.

“Karkat, querido, veo que esta es la amiga que mencionaste. Ah, maravilloso, ya le has dado una tarjeta. He oído que tienes un libro para nosotros.” La señora Paint dice amablemente mientras asimila la apariencia de Terezi. Te preguntas si ella puede ver más allá de su forma humanoide, siendo como son las hadas no te sorprendería.

“Aquí tienes, ligeramente maldito.” Terezi asiente y le pasa el libro con delicadeza a la señora Paint.

El libro parece antiguo. No antiguo en el sentido de que debería estar en un museo o tratado con especial delicadeza, no parece ser una primera edición de alguna escritura del siglo dieciocho ni nada. Más bien es un libro de tapa blanda que parece salido de los sesenta. La portada una vez blanca ahora parece haberse desgastado hasta ser de un tono cremoso y su lomo está marcado con décadas de uso y de haber sido abierto demasiado. Si inclinas la cabeza puedes atisbar el título en letra azul «Geometría Imposible: Un Estudio».

“Oh, veo a lo que te refieres. No es una maldición del todo, más bien un hechizo que ha ido un poco mal. Pero es muy interesante.” La señora Paint dice, pensativa.

“¿Qué es?” Preguntas.

“Bueno, ¿y si me lo dices tú, Karkat? Voy a dejar que te quedes con este libro temporalmente como parte de tu formación. No te hará daño, es muy leve. Tu tarea es averiguar qué problema hay con este libro y cómo lidiar con sus peculiaridades para que pueda ser manejado de manera segura por otros estudiantes. Si puedes hacer eso entonces podremos avanzar a volúmenes más arriesgados de nuestra colección. Considéralo como unos deberes para las vacaciones de invierno.” La señora Paint te sonríe y te pone el libro en la mano.

El libro está inocentemente entre tus manos, sin importar cuánto lo mires como si te fuera a morder la cara, no hace nada.

“Bueno, ¡YO voy a ir a mirar los libros de derecho!” Terezi dice, se baja de la mesa y se pasea fuera de la oficina.

Ves cómo se para fuera y da marcha atrás para abrir la puerta de nuevo.

“Hey, Karkat. ¿Sabes esa pringada con la que ibas?” Terezi pregunta, algo más bajito esta vez.

“Vas a tener que especificar un poco.” Le cuentas. En serio. Esas son todas tus amigas según ella.

“La azul que huele a tormentas y mentiras.” Terezi dice como si eso ayudara.

La única de tus amigas con afición por el azul es June. Bueno, supones que Sollux también pero él está igualmente aficionado al rojo. Además, Roxy también la llama mentirosa por algún motivo, así que asumes que se refiere a ella.

“¿June? ¿La que tiene gafas cuadradas que no paraba de quejarse porque no llevabas ropa puesta?” Adivinas.

“Esa es. ¿Está por aquí?” Terezi pregunta.

“Supongo que probablemente siga en la residencia. Pero necesitas una identificación para poder entrar al edificio y ella está en el sexto piso así que podría ser complicado llegar a ella. Por otro lado creo que tienes su número en mi móvil.” Dices, pensativo. Quizás Terezi no se acordaba del nombre de June así que no sabía a quién llamar.

“Ah, está bien. Sólo miraré hacia dentro por la ventana. ¡Hasta luego!” Terezi dice animadamente y se va.

June vive en un sexto, no hay manera de que Terezi pueda limitarse a mirar por la ventana. Eso es una tontería. Oh, bueno, se las apañará.

Vas a volver a entrar a la oficina cuando se te ocurre que en su forma de dragón Terezi probablemente pueda llegar fácilmente a esa altura y eso sin duda asustará a todos los de los alrededores. Oh, tío. Ese… no es un problema con el que vas a lidiar. Eso puede ser el problema de alguien más, tú te vas a limitar a fingir que no te diste cuenta de eso o que le dijiste a Terezi dónde vive June. No vas a acercarte a eso. Nop.

Cuando entras en la oficina de nuevo te encuentras con que la música que tenía puesta Kanaya ahora está apagada y tanto Kanaya como la señora Paint te están mirando.

“¿Qué?” Dices, siguen mirándote.

“Cielo, ¿podrías sentarte, por favor?” La señora Paint dice amablemente.

Te sientes vagamente como si te fueran a despedir. Con cautela te sientas.

“¿Qué es esto de que alguien ha muerto? ¿Alguien con quien estás emparentado?” La señora Paint pregunta. Le diriges una mirada de reproche a Kanaya por chivarse pero ella parece no tener ningún remordimiento al respecto.

Brevemente les cuentas lo que descubriste ayer sobre tu especie y que Kankri era tu creador, que lo viste morir porque unos demonios lo mataron. Dejas fuera los detalles pero mencionas que descubriste que era una persona no muy agradable así que no te acuerdas de él y no te cae especialmente bien.

“Así que estoy bien.” Insistes cuando llegas al final.

La señora Paint y Kanaya comparten una mirada.

“Incluso si no pensabas que fuera una buena persona, sigue siendo traumático ver a alguien morir, especialmente cuando nunca has visto algo así antes. Creo que al menos deberías tener el resto del día libre, y voy a contactar con tus profesores para dejarles saber lo que ha pasado. De esa manera si tienes que perderte alguna clase, lo entenderán.” La señora Paint dice firmemente.

“¿Qué? ¡No! No es como si hubiera perdido a alguien que conociera y él era un mierda, así que no importa que nunca lo llegara a conocer y estuviera solo sin nadie durante años. No importa. ¡Estoy bien! No tenéis- no tiene que contárselo a nadie. Estoy bien.” Insistes pero tu voz se pone temblorosa en tu último «bien» y hace que Kanaya y la señora Paint te dirijan miradas amplificadas de «oh, cielo».

“¡Estoy BIEN!” Les sueltas, con la voz rebotando por la habitación confinada.

Te tiembla el labio y estás seguro de que es de la vergüenza por gritar cuando no era tu intención.

“Entonces si estás bien puedes trabajar en ese libro en tu residencia. ¿Vale?” La señora Paint dice con delicadeza.

Te duele que esté tratando con tanta suavidad. Al menos con Sollux él simplemente era comprensivo en silencio o lidiaba con tu malestar dándote un bate de béisbol y dejándote romper cosas, no actuaba como si te fuera a dar una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento. Que Kanaya y la señora Paint estén actuando así está muy mal. ¿No te estaba contando Kanaya lo de su hermano muerto hace un momento? Ella tiene derecho a estar triste, tú eres- tú no- estás ALIVIADO de que ese cabrón esté muerto. ¡Se portó como la mierda contigo por lo que tú recuerdas y estuvo ausente todo este tiempo! Además, quemaste todo su apartamento así que no tienes derecho a estar triste por esto y- ¡así que estás BIEN!

No puedes hacer esto. Te levantas, agarras tu mochila y tu abrigo y te vas de ahí. Te apresuras a volver a tu residencia y te dices a ti mismo que es por el frío y no porque estés huyendo ni nada de eso. Casi estás corriendo cuando pasas por la puerta de entrada. Irrumpes dentro y cierras la puerta de un portazo tras de ti.

“¡DIOS! ¡AUGH!” Rose grita.

Te giras y ves que está apartándose del borde de la encimera de la cocina con la tetera en la mano.

“Perdón.” Dices rápidamente.

“No, está bien. Sólo me has sorprendido, casi me he echado agua hirviendo encima. Guau, eso sí que me ha despertado.” Rose se ríe débilmente. Deja la tetera en la encimera y tú le pasas un trapo de cocina, el cual usa para secar el agua.

“¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas irrumpido aquí así? Pensaba que estabas en el trabajo.” Rose pregunta.

“No, estoy bien y no quiero hablar de ello.” Dices rígidamente.

Rose te mira, evaluándote con sus ojos morados.

“Diré de antemano que esto no tiene ninguna relación con ninguna especulación acerca de lo bien que estés o no estés. Tampoco tenemos que hablar de esto o mencionarlo.” Rose declara, su voz calmada y es incluso como si estuviera leyendo frases de un depósito legal. Camina hacia ti y entonces, sin dar ni un ruido más, te rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo.

“Rose, no tienes que… estoy bien.” Dices en voz baja.

“Shh. Abrazos plausiblemente negables ahora.” Rose dice contra tu hombro.

“¿Estás diciendo que este abrazo no ha ocurrido?” Dices algo débilmente.

“Ya lo vas pillando. Es decir, ¿qué abrazo?” Puedes sentir su sonrisa contra tu hombro.

Supones que si este abrazo no está ocurriendo entonces está bien que te quedes en él un poco más. Te libras de tener que averiguar cuál es la longitud correcta de tiempo para abrazar porque ambos os separáis de un salto cuando se escuchan gritos desde el piso de arriba.

“Oh, esa probablemente sea Terezi. Le mencioné vagamente donde vivía June cuando me preguntó.” Dices.

“Bueno, eso será interesante para los demás.” Rose sonríe y vuelve a hacerse su bebida.

Tu móvil suena así que lo sacas y le echas un vistazo.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: dato curioso nada te despertara tanto y a la vez hara que casi te mees encima mas que un ojo gigante de dragona contra tu ventana   
TG: en plan dios joder eso me ha acojonado   
TG: hola Terezi genial verte de nuevo y todo pero por que dulces cojones estas fuera de mi ventana asustandome tanto como para hacer que me mee encima?  
CG: LO SIENTO, ESO MÁS O MENOS ES CULPA MÍA. LE CONTÉ EN QUÉ PISO VIVÍA JUNE ASÍ QUE SUPONGO QUE FUE A BUSCARLA.  
CG: ¿ENTONCES ESE GRITO TAN FEMENINO QUE ACABO DE OÍR ERA TUYO?

De hecho, ¿cómo has oído eso? Se supone que tu piso está insonorizado. Miras a la puerta y ves que parte de la madera se ha astillado, rompiendo así el hechizo ahí. Sacando un rotulador de tu mochila, rellenas esa parte y la habitación vuelve a estar abruptamente silenciosa.

TG: no   
TG: y tambien podemos pasar por alto que he mencionado mearme encima dos veces antes porque no me he meado encima muchas gracias   
TG: era una manera de hablar   
TG: sin importar lo mucho que sollux se este riendo de mi   
CG: SÓLO VOY A ACCEDER A PASARLO POR ALTO PARA QUE DEJES DE HABLAR SOBRE ELLO.   
TG: me tomare eso como una victoria   
TG: asi que   
TG: he oido que sollux y tu ya estais de tranquis   
CG: ¿QUÉ TE HA CONTADO EXACTAMENTE?   
TG: lo suficiente para que yo sepa que estais lo suficientemente de tranquis el uno con el otro como para enrollaros

Vaya con lo de que eso no había pasado, Sollux. Da igual, está bien, no mentirle a Dave es tanto más simple como mejor.

TG: asi queeeeeee?   
CG: ¿PODRÍAMOS NO HABLAR SOBRE ESTO POR MENSAJES? YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTES MALENTENDIDOS TONTOS Y FALTA DE INFORMACIÓN ENTRE LOS TRES CUANDO HACEMOS ESTAS COSAS EN PERSONA. LOS MENSAJES PARECEN ESTAR PIDIENDO A GRITOS LOS MALENTENDIDOS.   
CG: AUNQUE ESTOY ECHANDO GRAN PARTE DE ESA CULPA A LOS PIES DE SOLLUX “LAS EXPLICACIONES DE CONTEXTO SON PARA PERDEDORES” CAPTOR.   
TG: ooh buen insulto   
TG: pero si eso probablemente sea inteligente

Te salta otra pestaña.

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TA: hey. que te jodan a tii en partiicular  
CG: ES TAN AGRADABLE QUE AL MENOS ESTÉS SIENDO ESPECÍFICO CON TU MALICIA. ODIARÍA PENSAR QUE ERA SÓLO MISANTROPÍA EN GENERAL, AL MENOS AHORA ME SIENTO ESPECIAL.  
TA: ve2, miierda2 como e2ta 2on por la2 que no 2e me ocurriió que tuviiera que expliicarte el concepto de romance negro.  
TA: porque e2tá2 fliirteando en negro perfectamente.  
CG: QUIZÁS ES QUE TÚ ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IRRITANTE COMO PARA HABER SOBREPASADO LA BARRERA DE LAS ESPECIES. PODRÍA SER SÓLO ALGO TUYO Y NO MÍO.  
TA: ciierra el piico  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Espera, Dave te sigue mandando mensajes. Vuelve a ese chat.

TG: ademas literalmente me acabo de despertar ni siquiera me he vestido  
TG: y tenemos clase en uh  
TG: que le has dicho a sollux  
CG: ¿POR QUÉ?  
TG: creo que lo has roto  
TG: parece estar de alguna manera tanto irritado como absolutamente encantado y ruborizado al respecto  
TG: es bastante adorable la vd  
CG: JA. PERO AUN ASÍ, DEBERÍAMOS HACER ESTO LUEGO.  
CG: DE HECHO, TENGO UNA PREGUNTA.  
TG: oh  
CG: HAS DICHO DIOS ALGUNA VEZ  
TG: si? ahora vas a llamarme la atencion por mis maldiciones pg  
TG: de hecho mejor no se lo digas a mi madre probablemente le entristecerian unas palabrotas tan debiluchas  
CG: PUEDO CREERME ESO. PERO NO ES A LO QUE IBA. CADA VEZ QUE YO DIGO ALGO ASÍ, CUALQUIER MALDICIÓN QUE SUPONGO QUE ES BLASFEMA O LO QUE SEA, ÉL SE ESTREMECE Y ME REGAÑA.  
CG: ¿TAMBIÉN HACE ESO CONTIGO?  
TG: nah y yo tambien me habia dado cuenta pero me figuraba que era simplemente algo de lo de su odiomance y que era especialmente irritante viniendo de ti o algo  
TG: no es que las palabras santas funcionen en nada desde el acontecimiento  
TG: he oido sobre curas que son apaleados por demonios cuando intentan esa mierda del poder de cristo te lo ordena ahora  
CG: ASÍ QUE SÓLO SE ESTÁ HACIENDO EL DIFÍCIL O ALGO. GENIAL.  
CG: DE TODOS MODOS, DEJARÉ QUE TERMINES DE PREPARARTE.  
TG: ya deberia ponerme algo de ropa  
CG: …¿DAVE HAS ESTADO DESNUDO DURANTE TODA ESTA CONVERSACIÓN?  
TG: si/no  
TG: por favor borra la respuesta que no quieras  
CG: YO… VALE. TE VERÉ LUEGO. VESTIDO.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a turntechGlorioso [TG]

“A veces no creo que mi cerebro esté lo suficientemente preparado como para hablar con Dave.” Suspiras y te apoyas contra la encimera.

“Mmm. Yo a veces me siento igual.” Rose coincide levemente.

“La señora Paint y Kanaya me han echado de la biblioteca. Ha dicho que iba a hablar con mis profesores.” Dices miserablemente. Sin ella ni nadie más pinchándote para hablar estás mucho más dispuesto a decir lo que tienes en mente.

“Baja laboral por compasión, asumo. No puedo imaginarme que te despidan.” Rose dice y toma un trago de su café, teniendo cuidado con el calor de la taza recientemente servida.

“Básicamente. No necesito baja por compasión, ¡no conocía al tío! ¡No me la merezco!” Insistes.

“Voy a dejar esa declaración tan autocrítica estar al igual que el tema de lo que «deberías» estar sintiendo sobre el descubrimiento de tu creador y su posterior fallecimiento. Sin embargo diré que casi te atropella un coche ayer porque te poseyó un hechizo ligado a tu naturaleza biológica, no sabías nada al respecto y eso seguro que fue aterrador. Descubriste información sobre tu especie que fue bastante trascendental para ti y todo el tema parecía muy emocional. Sin mencionar que viste como moría otra persona, una persona con tu misma cara. Sin tener en cuenta lo que deberías sentir sobre él, yo diría que todo eso es bastante traumático por su cuenta.” Rose razona.

“¿Estás diciendo que piense en ello como que es compasión por todo eso otro y que no tiene nada que ver con QUIÉN murió?” Dices.

“Si eso te ayuda, sí. Estoy segura de que como el semestre se está acabando habrá menos trabajo en la biblioteca de todos modos, y no es como si sólo estéis los tres trabajando allí. Los problemas de personal son cosa de tu jefa. No tienes que mantenerte alejado de las clases pero es agradable saber que deberían entenderlo si tienes que irte por algún motivo, ¿no crees?” Ella sigue.

Instintivamente quieres negar todo esto. No deberías tener derecho a nada de esto, sientes como si no te lo merecieras. Que de alguna manera eres malo o un fraude, no lo suficientemente bueno de alguna manera, no merecedor. Aquí tienes dos opciones, o discutir con Rose en estos terrenos temblorosos y que ella te desmonte todos los argumentos o puedes limitarte a rendirte a su lógica. Racionalmente puedes ver que tiene razón, incluso si no lo sientes así.

“Supongo.” Concedes.

“Bien. En ese caso tengo una excusa para mandarle un mensaje a Kanaya por ti y decirle que estás accediendo a la baja.” Rose dice alegremente.

“¿Era todo esto sólo un complot para poder mandarle un mensaje?” Preguntas en broma.

“Claro que no, sólo es que soy una maestra de la multitarea.” Rose dice astutamente.

No te vas a interponer en su camino y, como Dave aludió, tenéis clase pronto. Lenguajes mágicos, crees. Dios, tienes el cerebro frito.

Dave y Sollux llegan a la puerta, ambos afortunadamente (¿?) vestidos. Jade también está tras ellos pero curiosamente June no está a la vista.

“¿June?” Pregunta Rose.

“Se lanzó por la ventana hacia Terezi y se fue volando con ella. Yo… yo creo que está bien.” Jade dice con inquietud.

“Está bien, lo sé.” Sollux dice y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

“Supongo que ella le mandaría un mensaje cuando yo estaba en la ducha.” Dave adivina y lo sigue con Jade.

Te rezagas mientras Rose cierra vuestra puerta y después los seguís. Te quedas con la cabeza más o menos en las nubes todo el camino a clase y cuando giráis la esquina de tu edificio alguna parte de ti recula como si estuvieras volviendo a entrar en ese callejón. Lo cual es… estúpido. Sabes donde estás, vives aquí, no estás nada cerca de ese callejón en Georgia.

Contrólate, Karkat.

Cuando llegáis todos a clase, aunque todavía sin June, sacas tu libreta como siempre. Te resulta más difícil que de costumbre tomar apuntes. La clase va de usar múltiples fuentes de poder para los hechizos, es especialmente útil en hechizos a largo plazo.

Los hechizos potenciados por el Sol decaerán durante la noche, los hechizos potenciados por la luna serán más fuertes en luna llena y más débiles en luna nueva. Bla, bla, volcanes.

No, literalmente has escrito eso último. Estrechas los ojos mirando a tu página mayormente en blanco e intentas recordar de qué narices estaba hablando la profesora en ese momento. En un momento de la clase acabas llamando por accidente la atención de tu profesora hacia ti, aunque tampoco es que sea tu culpa. Estabas distraído y que una de las colas de Sollux se envolviera de repente alrededor tu pierna te sorprendió tanto que le diste un golpazo al escritorio con la rodilla.

“Uh, perdón, calambre en la pierna.” Mientes con la cara roja y la clase continúa.

“Tranqui.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

Sientes el impulso de tirar de la cola que tienes enrollada en la pierna sólo para enseñarle una lección pero estás algo preocupado de que pudiera hacerle daño de verdad. Probablemente lo haría, ¿verdad? Seguramente esté conectada a su columna. Extiendes la mano y la tocas de todos modos, pensando en que quizás le des un golpecito en la punta sólo para mostrarle que estás irritado. Pero cuando tienes la punta en forma de pica en tu mano acabas parándote.

Has tocado sus colas antes pero sólo rozándolas o esa vez que se las agarraste para evitar que se marchara, pero o ha sido demasiado breve como para asimilarlo de verdad o no estabas prestando atención. Pero ahora lo estás. La forma de pica de la punta de la cola alrededor de tu pierna tiene una textura diferente, no es escamosa ni nada pero es más como se sienten las huellas dactilares. Es más cálida de lo que te habrías esperado de una parte de su cuerpo tan alejada de su centro. Después de todo, la habitación no está super cálida, así que estás algo sorprendido. Crees que debe ser cartílago o algo en vez de hueso hasta el final, pero quizás su cuerpo no funcione así. Es verdad que dijo que venía de una dimensión diferente así que quizás su forma está más relajada en cuanto a cómo debería funcionar la biología. Supones que la tuya también, con lo de la invisibilidad y la invulnerabilidad al fuego.

Esto sería mucho más fácil si él pudiera contarte más.

Pasas ligeramente tu uña por el borde de la punta de su cola y observas como se estremece levemente como has visto que hacen las colas de los gatos cuando están contentos. Mira, pasaste mucho tiempo viendo YouTube cuando no tenías amigos. El largo de la cola de Sollux alrededor de tu pierna se aprieta ligeramente, lo cual hace que levantes la mirada, y eso te deja ver que estás siendo observado.

Mostrando la misma indiferencia a sus estudios que tú estás mostrando, Dave está apoyado sobre sus notas y observándote a ti y a Sollux con una sonrisita satisfecha en la cara. Nervioso, dejas de tocarle la cola a Sollux, lo cual ahora que lo piensas es probablemente algo raro que hacer de todos modos y es aún más raro que te pillen haciéndolo. Sollux está mirando al frente sin pestañear, con todo el cuerpo congelado. Pero las puntas de sus orejas están un poquito amarillas.

“Um.” Dices en voz baja, mirando a Dave.

“Vayamos a comer después de esto.” Dave sonríe ampliamente.

Oh, chaval, si tenías problemas para concentrarte antes, después de eso tu concentración está completamente destrozada.

Parte de ti está convencida de que Dave te va a contar que la manera en la que has actuado con Sollux es terrible, ¿cómo puedes haberlo hecho cuando dijiste que te gustaba él? Y, ya que estamos, a Dave no le gustas de todos modos a pesar del hecho de que te dijo que lo hacías. ¡Además, no te mereces gustarle a nadie porque eres terrible!

Ya, estos no son pensamientos razonables. Quizás sea mejor que tus profesores sepan que te pasa algo y que no estés lidiando con otros estudiantes en el trabajo.

“Terezi está aterrorizando a muchísima gente. Ahora han montado una página dedicada a seguirla y la escenita de antes ha hecho que salga en las noticias locales.” Sollux dice cuando todos camináis juntos después de clase a esa cafetería que aparentemente habéis reclamado como vuestra.

“No sé por qué me da la impresión de que la atención sólo va a hacer que empeore.” Dave dice mientras se pasea dentro de la cafetería.

“Eso seguro. Yo me encargo de esto.” Sollux dice y se dirige al mostrador.

“Pero…” Protestas débilmente. Es tu turno pagar para Dave y Sollux te invitó ayer, definitivamente les debes a ambos, pero aparentemente ahora no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto.

La mayoría de las mesas están ocupadas, pero hay un sofá de cuero desgastado cerca de la ventana con una de esas mesas bajas de café que tiene la altura justa para que te golpees las rodillas. Viendo que está libre, Dave os conduce hacia allí y se deja caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Le sigues y cuando te sientas en el cuero calentado por el sol, este se hunde, casi tragándote.

“Así que, Sol dijo que ayer fue muy duro.” Dave dice diplomáticamente.

“Ya lo creo. Pero habría sido mucho peor sin la ayuda de Sollux, se lo agradecería más, pero creo que me podría dar un guantazo en la cabeza.” Mascullas, mirando a donde está puesto en cola ahora mismo. La persona delante de él se mueve y él empieza a pedir.

“Él puede ser así. Es muy dulce pero se pone raro cuando la gente se lo menciona, o dice mierdas hirientes y no las dice en serio. La dualidad es lo suyo, sabes.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Eso parece.” Asientes.

“Y también, ¿qué es ese libro que le diste? Porque no ha parado de leerlo desde que volvió. Sólo dijo que te lo cogió a ti.” Dave pregunta con curiosidad.

“Oh, lo ha estado leyendo, ¿dices?” Sonríes ampliamente, completamente preparado para burlarte de Sollux sobre eso luego.

“Hay más en esa historia, estoy seguro. Pero dejando aparte los libros raros, dijo que averiguaste algunas cosas sobre tu especie, sobre cómo se parece la tuya a la suya. Aparentemente esa era la base de todo lo de sus sentimientos heridos contigo, él pensando que funcionabas como él.” Dave dice mientras vuelve a encarrilar la conversación.

“Sí. Era algo así. Supongo que aprendí más cosas sobre mí mismo, no estoy seguro de si eso es algo bueno.” Admites en voz baja.

“Él decía que parecía… no muy bueno. Sé que querías respuestas y sé que Rose diría que incluso si es incómodo, ese conocimiento es poder y todo eso. Estoy seguro de que tiene razón pero, no sé, puedo entender todo eso de «la ignorancia es una bendición». Lo que eres no ha cambiado pero parece como si sólo hubieras sufrido una putada al aprender todo eso.” Dave dice.

“Ciertamente puedo ver el encanto en despertarme de repente y que todo fuera un sueño raro, pero no puedo huir de nada de esto. No sé lo que nada de esto significa sobre mí o él o… o nada.” Dices, descontento.

“Nada significa nada, la vida no tiene sentido. Muévete.” Sollux dice de repente desde detrás de ti.

Sollux está cerniéndose sobre ti en el borde del sofá, haciendo flotar varias tazas de café y platos a su alrededor en el aire. Te da una patada en el tobillo así que te apartas, dejando que él lo suelte todo en la mesa y se siente también.

Eres muy consciente de que ahora estás justo entre los dos.

“¿Lo estás interrogando?” Sollux pregunta, inclinándose un poco por encima de tu hombro para mirar a Dave.

“¡No!” Dave protesta.

“Más o menos.” Tú dices en su lugar.

“Genial. Dave tiene una idea.” Sollux te cuenta.

“Vale, pero… Rose me dijo que una vez Dave y June decidieron lamer farolas en una tormenta de nieve hace unos años y se quedaron pegados a una, así que lo encuentro cuestionable.” Dices lentamente.

“Eso- ohhh, voy a devolvérsela por eso.” Dave dice con indignación, la cual no se ve ayudada por la obvia diversión de Sollux.

“Pero lo hiciste, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas a Dave.

“Era un doble reto, pero eso no importa. Yo tenía un plan. Así que ahora los dos estáis tranquis entre vosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Ya no hay más malentendidos ni sentimientos heridos?” Dave pregunta, mirando entre Sollux y tú.

“Hablamos, se explicaron cosas. Puedo seguir explicando, aunque tampoco es que piense que necesite hacerlo con cómo se ha estado portando.” Sollux dice de una manera que es ligeramente acusatoria y te dirige una mirada enfática.

Quieres protestar, pero eso muere en tus labios cuando te acuerdas del mensaje que le mandaste esta mañana o en la manera en que le estabas tocando una de las colas antes.

“¿Y nosotros estamos bien?” Dave comprueba, haciendo un gesto entre tú y él.

“¿Qué? Es decir… ¿estoy seguro de que eso depende de ti? Soy yo el que la cagó con todo y básicamente tiró a la basura la primera oportunidad, no tú.” Señalas.

“Entonces estamos bien. Como dije pensaba que esto iba a pasar.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“¿Esooooo?” Tu voz se eleva una octava mientras miras alternativamente entre él y Sollux.

“Tú. Ya sabes, salir conmigo y también con él.” Dave dice como si fuera así de sencillo.

“¿Por qué? Pero- ¿qué? Después de todo y-” No puedes conseguir palabras ahora mismo.

Los nudillos de Sollux te golpean el lado de la cabeza, no con mucha fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para detenerte de la pura sorpresa.

“¿Por qué se te da esto tan mal ahora? KK, no está diciendo que nos enrollemos todos ahora mismo en este sofá de la cafetería.” Sollux dice cansadamente.

“Bueno… no estoy _no_ \- es decir, no.” Dave enmienda rápidamente su frase cuando Sollux le dirige una mirada enfática.

“Karkat, antes te quejaste de que Dave se limitó a asumir que todo estaría bien sin hablarlo y los demonios tienen diferentes relaciones al mismo tiempo de todos modos así que tampoco es que sea por mí. Sólo está intentando asegurarse de que entiendes que todos estamos en la misma página aquí. No TIENES que hacer nada.” Sollux explica.

“Y dado todo lo que acaba de pasarte, entendería si este no fuera el momento, pero Sollux me ha contado lo de vosotros dos anoche y no quería que pensaras que no me parecía bien. Sigue pareciéndome completamente bien, de hecho estoy feliz porque él estaba asquerosamente feliz al respecto.” Dave te dice alegremente.

“¡Dave!” Sollux protesta, aparentemente escandalizado porque haya dejado escapar esa información de tal alto secreto.

“BÁSICAMENTE esto somos nosotros comprobando que sigues interesado en los dos y que ambos sentimos lo mismo. Igual que cuando se supone que tienes que pedir permiso antes de mandar una foto-polla.” Dave explica.

“¿Qué?” Sollux susurra horrorizado de algún punto cerca de tu hombro.

“No es que fuera a hacerlo. Mandarte una, quiero decir. Eso sería raro. Jaja, ¿a menos que? No, estoy bromeando, eso era solo el meme. Tenía que hacerlo. A lo que me refiero es que todo está tranqui por aquí y estamos, uh, haciendo una declaración de intentar flirtear contigo. Como una declaración de guerra, guerra sexy.” Dave dice precipitadamente y con pánico.

“Las palabras simplemente no paran.” Sollux gruñe y su frente cae contra tu hombro. Prácticamente puedes sentir la desesperación radiar de él.

“¡Tío, ayúdame!” Dave dice desesperadamente.

“Simplemente deja de hablar, ya lo pilla.” Sollux insiste.

“Karkat, ¿te parece bien todo esto? ¿Con que nosotros estemos interesados en ti?” Sollux te pregunta directamente, sin ninguna metáfora rara que dé un desvío a lo muy extraño.

Miras entre Dave, desesperadamente guapo y ruborizado de la vergüenza, y entonces a Sollux a tu otro lado, quien es tanto profundamente irritante como irresistible a su manera. Estás bastante pillado por los dos y por alguna razón ambos están interesados en estar contigo.

“Me parece bien. Ambos tenéis un gusto horrible en la gente en quien estar románticamente interesados, pero yo no voy a decir que no. No estoy muy seguro de poder pensar sobre todo eso ahora mismo, pero… sí, me apunto a lo que sea que sea esto.” Les cuentas lentamente.

Dave rebosa de alegría y sientes a Sollux relajarse a tu lado.

“Joder, eso es genial. Jo, tío, este es el mejor cumpleaños de la historia.” Dave dice alegremente.

“¿ES TU QUÉ?” Gritas con sorpresa. La ventana a vuestro lado se hace añicos con tu voz, haciendo que os lluevan cristales rotos en vuestra pseudo-cita.

Buen trabajo, Karkat.


	17. Milagro

Cuesta doscientos dólares reemplazar esa ventana y asegurarte de que la cafetería nunca te dejará volver a entrar. Menos mal que tienes un trabajo y no tienes que pagar por la comida de la cafetería del campus. Pero, aun así, definitivamente te duele la cartera por eso.

“¿A qué te refieres con que es tu cumpleaños?” Preguntas cuando finalmente salís de la tienda.

“Los humanos hacen esta cosa rara para reproducirse, tienen niños y todo. Celebran el aniversario de eso todos los años. Es muy asqueroso.” Sollux dice casualmente y sacude un trocito de cristal roto de tu hombro.

“Tú,” Dices lentamente mientras lo miras por encima de tu hombro, “eres la peor persona que conozco.”

“Oh.” Sollux dice. Su expresión es exasperantemente arrogante.

Devuelves tu ira a su correcto recipiente, Dave.

“¡Deberías haber dicho que es tu cumpleaños! ¡Te habría comprado algo! ¿Vosotros dos vais a hacer algo o qué?” Le interrogas. Oh, joder, eso significa que tampoco le has comprado nada a Rose por su cumpleaños.

“No lo he dicho porque no lo había pensado mucho. Nosotros no celebramos los cumpleaños, siempre hacía que mamá se pusiera nerviosa así que simplemente no lo hacíamos. En vez de eso, en nuestra casa tendemos a intercambiar regalos en Año Nuevo, yo sólo estaba haciendo un chiste al respecto. No es para tanto.” Dave insiste.

“Cierto, pero vuestra madre no está aquí así que te puedo comprar algo. Especialmente si tú eres- es decir, si estamos…” Te enredas con las palabras.

“¿Saliendo?” Dave pregunta, esperanzado. Oh, no, es tan mono que crees que podrías morir.

“Sí. Eso. Me voy a ir ahora, a hacer actividades relacionadas con regalos.” Dices alejándote.

Te paras cuando pasas por el lado de Sollux y, por impulso, alzas la mano y tiras de sus cuernos a un lado en un movimiento rápido. Él grita y se tambalea ligeramente, pero tú sales corriendo antes de que pueda atraparte. Bueno, puede teletransportarse pero eso es hacer trampa.

Ahora que estás solo, buscas entre las tiendas que te encuentras para conseguir el regalo perfecto para Dave y Rose. Rose es bastante fácil, encuentras una taza de calavera con una bolsita de galletas de azúcar en forma de calavera dentro y compras algo de café fresco. El nombre de la mezcla es «El Abismo» y también viene en una bolsita negra así que parece convenientemente gótico.

Dave es algo más complicado hasta que te acuerdas de que le encantan las tonterías. Buscas la tienda para turistas más hortera de Salem. Después de indagar un poco encuentras una camiseta con «soy una mala bruja» escrito con purpurina con el típico sombrerito de punta por encima, naturalmente lo compras en rosa chillón para que sea tan hortera como sea posible. Rebuscando un poco más en la parte de caramelos de la misma tienda, te encuentras con unos bombones con forma de arañas que parecen haber sido decorados por un hombre ciego en un terremoto. Son _perfectos_.

Es sólo cuando has terminado que se te ocurre algo.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: HEY, NUNCA HE TENIDO UN CUMPLEAÑOS PORQUE NO ME ACORDABA DE NADA. Y TAMPOCO ES QUE TUVIERA CON QUIÉN CELEBRARLO DE TODOS MODOS.  
TA: no2otro2 no nacemo2, no puede2 tener un cumpleaño2 cuando no ha2 naciido.  
CG: NO, OBVIAMENTE NO SE LLAMARÍA CUMPLEAÑOS. PERO HAY ALGO ASÍ COMO… ¿ALGUNA CELEBRACIÓN DE SER CREADO?  
TA: no mucho  
TA: e2 deciir, mii creador 2abe cuándo fuii creado pero no e2 algo por lo que no2 hagamos regalo2  
TA: no 2é cómo va con tu gente  
CG: ¿CELEBRÁBAIS OTRAS COSAS?  
TA: 2obre todo Halloween  
TA: y una fiie2ta obliigatoriia todo2 lo2 año2 2obre ÉL  
CG: ¿ÉL?  
TA: ¿2abe2 cómo lo2 diictadore2 tiienen un díía dediicado a hablar de lo geniiale2 que 2on? ¿2u2 cumpleaño2 2on fiie2ta2 naciionale2 y toda e2a miierda?   
CG: SÍ…  
TA: a2íí. pero en el iinfiierno.  
CG: OH. ¿ERA AL MENOS DIVERTIDO?  
TA: no  
CG: OH.  
TA: no te preocupe2 por e2o. no hemo2 teniido que hacerlo de2de el aconteciimiiento a2íí que e2a ha 2iido una ventaja.  
CG: ¿Y AÑO NUEVO?  
TA: oh 2ii haciiamo2 e2o. de hecho e2o 2iiempre era diivertiido. iinclu2o con lo2 lalonde era geniial. ¡roxy hace uno2 fuego2 artiifiiciiale2 iilegale2 brutale2!  
CG: SABES, NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESO NO ME SORPRENDE.  
TA: jejejejeje  
CG: VALE, TE VERÉ PRONTO. ¿ESTÁIS DAVE Y TU DE VUELTA EN LA RESIDENCIA?  
TA: 2iip  
CG: GENIAL.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

Te das prisa por volver a la residencia. Al meter la cabeza en tu propio piso ves que Rose no parece estar ahí, así que cierras la puerta de nuevo y subes más escaleras para ir al piso de Dave y Sollux. Al- bueno, supones que es el apartamento de tu novio. En plural. ¿De tus novios? ¿De hecho técnicamente te pidieron salir o era solo un acuerdo de que el flirteo tonto puede comenzar sin sentimientos heridos? De verdad que deberías haber aprendido lo de aclarar estas cosas después de lo de tu angustia sobre si estabas saliendo con Dave o no la última vez, pero no lo has hecho.

Dios, a veces eres estúpido.

Apartando esos pensamientos de tu mente llamas a su puerta, pero cuando Rose responde te preguntas por un momento si estás en la planta correcta.

“Tienes razón, es Karkat.” Rose dice, mirando por encima de su hombro.

“Te lo dije.” Dave dice desde dentro.

“No me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños.” Dices acusatoriamente, señalándola con el dedo en su cara y entrando al piso de Dave y Sollux cuando se aparta ligeramente.

“Y estoy segura de que Dave te ha contado que no los celebramos. No era para ofenderte, lo prometo.” Rose dice tranquilizadoramente.

“Bueno, pues muy mal. No he tenido tiempo para envolver los regalos así que más os vale cerrar los ojos y extender las manos.” Insistes y le diriges una mirada a Dave.

“Si esta fuera June pensaría que es una trampa.” Dave se ríe.

“Quizás lo ha liado para que la ayude.” Sollux dice con un bostezo somnoliento desde su hamaca. Dave y Rose cierran los ojos, complacientes, pero sigues teniendo dos pares fijos en ti, cortesía de Sollux, mientras sacas sus regalos y se los tiendes con cuidado.

Rose abre los ojos primero y de hecho parece algo sorprendida por lo que le has comprado, girando con cuidado la bolsita de café entre sus manos y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la taza.

“Karkat… gracias.” Ella susurra. Rose levanta la vista de la taza y rápidamente se adelanta para darte un abrazo rápido, incluso te besa brevemente en la mejilla.

“No es mucho, sólo quería daros algo. No estaba bien que no pasara nada en vuestro cumpleaños.” Insistes.

La sonrisa que te dirige Rose es suave y cariñosa pero se convierte en algo profundamente divertido cuando mira por detrás de ti. Al girarte ves a Dave quitándose rápidamente la camiseta. Consigues atisbar un poco de piel desnuda antes de que se ponga su camiseta nueva, alborotándose el pelo de manera que después es una nube blanca de caos. Tira de la camiseta rosa chillón y la mira con asombro.

“¡Es _espantosa_! ¡Me encanta!” Dave dice con júbilo.

“La purpurina está incluso algo mal alineada.” Sollux comenta desde arriba.

“¡Lo sé, ¿verdad?! ¡Y mira estos, parecen como si alguien los hubiera decorado con un ataque epiléptico!” Dave dice y alza los bombones para que Sollux los vea.

“Esto ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Karkat.” Rose dice.

“¡Tengo que enseñárselo a June!” Dave exclama y sale corriendo por la puerta.

“¿Ha… ha vuelto siquiera todavía?” Te preguntas.

“Iré a ver. Tengo que hablar con Jade de Alquimia de todos modos. Gracias de nuevo.” Rose asiente y también se va.

“No sabía que le ilusionaría tant- ¡AGH!” Gritas cuando te giras, habiendo esperado que Sollux siguiera arriba cerca del techo y en su lugar te lo encuentras a cinco centímetros de tu cara.

“Dave es entusiasta cuando le gusta algo de verdad.” Sollux dice de una manera que parece… significativa, de algún modo.

“¿Era eso necesario?” Mascullas y das un pasito hacia atrás.

“Nah. Pero ha sido divertido.” Sollux se ríe.

Niegas con la cabeza con ligera desesperación, para ser sincero estás bastante acostumbrado a esto a estas alturas. Sollux se toma irritarte tan en serio como algunos se toman sus logros deportivos.

“Está preocupada por ti, sabes.” Sollux dice, su voz algo más suave.

“¿Rose?” Adivinas, mirando a la puerta ahora cerrada.

“Mhm. Está intentando organizar algo para hacerte sentir mejor.” Sollux añade.

“Eso parece el tipo de cosa que ella no querría que me contaras.” Dices lentamente. Por supuesto que sabías que Rose estaba preocupada por ti pero… no es nada. Estás _bien_.

“Probablemente, pero si fuera en serio con eso habría hecho que yo no pudiera decirlo. Y estamos aquí de todos modos. Creo que está preocupada de que estés teniendo alguna crisis emocional o algo por haber perdido a tu creador.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el brazo del sofá.

“No lo estoy. Estoy bien.” Insistes.

“No estás teniendo una crisis emocional, pero tampoco estás bien. Pero lo estarás, está bien incluso si no lo estás.” Sollux te dice casualmente.

Titubeas, queriendo insistir en que estás bien pero Sollux probablemente tenga razón con esto. No necesitas que hagan un escándalo, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para arreglar lo que ha pasado y lo que has averiguado. Pero también es verdad que el tiempo es un gran sanador del dolor.

“Así que me estás contando esto, ¿por qué?” Preguntas en su lugar.

“No estoy a favor de mentirte sobre cosas a menos que tenga que hacerlo de verdad, o a menos que sea muy divertido. Además, no creo que lo que Rose está planeando sea malo y probablemente sería una mierda si lo fliparas, insistiendo a gritos que estabas bien cuando ella saque el tema.” Él te dice.

“Bueno… gracias. Y también, eres un capullo.” Le informas.

Sollux no tiene nada que decir a eso pero sí que parece satisfecho con tu insulto. ¿Quizás porque es una prueba de que te has metido bajo su piel, o de que él se ha metido bajo la tuya? Una de esas. Probablemente ambas.

“¿Puedes decirme cómo debería funcionar esto?” Le preguntas.

“Muy específico, buen trabajo.” Sollux se ríe.

“Esto. Nosotros. Me odias, ¿verdad? Pero te preocupas, y me ayudaste en el piso de Kankri. Eso fue amable por tu parte, atento. ¿Está eso permitido?” Preguntas.

“Incluso si no lo estuviera, ¿a quién vas a reportarme? ¿A la policía de las relaciones?” Sollux bufa, ayudándote absolutamente en nada.

“Sollux.” Dices secamente.

“Karkat. Pero, vale, estás actuando como si el que te odie significa que no me importas. Estás pensando en el odio como si fuera el opuesto exacto del amor o algo, lo cual sería indiferencia. A ambos nos importa Dave y si el odio es el opuesto de eso entonces, ¿por qué me importas tú? Ese tipo de mierda. Pero el odio no es así, es… no lo sé, como un espejo de lo que estás pensando que es el amor. Por supuesto que me importas, sólo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te vas a romper con todo esto y si necesitas algo de piromanía y vandalismo terapéuticos para hacerte sentir mejor, entonces estoy ahí.” Sollux explica.

“Supongo que lo entiendo. Cuando estaba varado en el Everest intentando hacer que vinieras a ayudarme pensaba que podría no funcionar, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza que me ignorarías y me dejarías morir.” Admites en voz baja.

“No sé si eso te habría matado o no, pero incluso si me hubieras dado una opción, no te habría dejado ahí sólo para comprobarlo. Me podría haber venido bien algo más de aviso o un par de minutos más porque lo que estaba haciendo era- rrgh.” Sollux se corta con un pequeño gruñido frustrado.

“¿Ese fragmento o como sea que lo llamaras que estabas buscando? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo con eso?” Le preguntas y eso parece sorprender un poco al demonio.

“No sabrías lo que estás buscando. Ni siquiera yo sé del todo lo que estoy buscando, sólo sé que lo sabré cuando lo vea. Creo.” Él dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Podrías decírmelo?” Preguntas y con cuidado rodeas el sofá para sentarte, Sollux se gira para observarte con una expresión preocupada en la cara.

“Es… partes de. Uh.” Sollux hace una mueca cuando habla.

“Slick dijo que era el «cuerpo de tu tío», así que voy a asumir que lo que estás buscando es algo parecido a lo que quedó de Kankri. Como eres un demonio, y los demonios no dejan cadáveres y si tuvieras un tío sería como la otra creación del creador de tu… creador? ¿Eso sería correcto?” Preguntas.

“No del todo. Si fuera solo lo que queda cuando alguien muere, no me importaría tanto.” Sollux responde. Así que tenías razón con el resto.

“¿Así que algo malo pasaría si perdieras las partes de lo que sea que es esto?” Preguntas.

Sollux asiente. Enfáticamente.

“Bueno, ¿cómo sabes lo que estás buscando? Asumo que no puedes depender siempre de que tu kismesis aparezca con fotos de té y mensajes de psicopompos.” Dices.

“Hasta ahora así es exactamente como ha ido. Pero supongo que es ver lo que le hace a otra gente. Para mí, cuando estuve allí podía sentir… ¿sabes cómo te sentiste increíblemente como la mierda cuando soñaste eso de Kankri? Algo así.” Sollux explica.

“Lo del canibalismo y locura en humanos y los pelos de punta cuando te acercas. Vale. Supongo que entiendo a lo que te refieres con que es complicado que yo pueda ayudar.” Coincides, descontento.

“Ya, es bastante mierda.” Sollux dice.

Un silencio cae entre los dos, Sollux frunciendo el ceño mientras mira sin ver la mesa baja como si supiera dónde podría estar nada. Con delicadeza extiendes la mano, se la pones en el hombro y le das un apretón cuidadoso.

“Bueno, hey, si encuentras algo y necesitas piromanía y vandalismo, estoy aquí.” Ofreces.

La mueca de Sollux se deshace en una sonrisa y se ríe. Te está mirando con todos los ojos brillando divertidos, y a pesar de lo extraños que son sus rasgos, estás seguro de que definitivamente puedes decir que es guapo.

“Igual acabo aceptando tu amable oferta.” Sollux dice con una amplia sonrisa todavía en la cara.

“Ahora me has metido en una vida delictiva, eres una horrible influencia. ¿Por qué tenías un bate de béisbol de todos modos?” Preguntas, habiéndosete ocurrido de repente.

“Deporte.” Sollux dice simplemente.

Él se inclina hacia ti, todavía sonriendo y te inunda el pensamiento de que estás saliendo con él de verdad. Lo estabas haciendo antes de perder la memoria y no rompisteis, así que… así que simplemente podrías…

Te acercas más y no estás seguro de poder decir si tú lo besaste a él o si él te besó a ti, pero no tienes ninguna queja de cualquier modo. La mano de Sollux te roza la mandíbula en un gesto que es enormemente tierno comparado con lo que leíste en ese libro, pero es cierto que él dijo que vosotros dos no erais así.

La puerta abriéndose hace que des un pequeño respingo, pero cuando te giras para mirar a Dave, te acuerdas de que no has hecho nada malo, estáis todos en la misma página. ¿Recuerdas?

“June coincide, ¡es la mejor mierda y la más hortera de la historia!” Dave anuncia cuando entra.

“¿Acaba de volver?” Sollux pregunta, inclinándose por encima de ti para mirar a Dave.

“Sí, aparentemente Terezi y ella estaban volando por ahí juntas. De hecho supongo que Terezi era la que estaba volando por ahí, ya que es una dragona y todo eso.” Dave dice mientras camina hacia vosotros.

“No entiendo muy bien por qué Terezi quería ver a June en primer lugar. Las dos parecían no hacer otra cosa que pelearse cuando estuvieron juntas antes y…” Dejas de hablar cuando miras a Sollux.

La sonrisa que te dirige conocedora, y te das cuenta de repente de que quizás los demonios y lo que sea que tú seas no son las únicas especies que tengan este tipo de sentimientos.

“¿Crees que se odian?” Le preguntas.

“¿Cómo, en plan romántico?” Dave pregunta y Sollux asiente como respuesta a los dos.

“Oh, eso es monísimo. No sabía que los humanos también hacían eso.” Dave dice.

Sollux no dice nada sobre eso pero supones que los humanos tienen una reputación de ser compatibles con muchas especies, ¿quizás lo mismo ocurre con la compatibilidad romántica? Pero tampoco es como si hubieras visto nunca el odio retratado de manera romántica en la cultura humana. Interesante.

“Hey, gracias por la camiseta y estas cosas geniales. Son horribles, me encantan. Ha sido muy guay por tu parte y no tenías por qué hacerlo.” Dave dice y alza los dulces terriblemente decorados que le has comprado junto con la camiseta.

“Quería hacerlo.” Dices.

“Uh, así que… ¿vas a, uh… hacer algo en Navidad? ¿O, en vacaciones de invierno, lo que sea? Mamá suele montar fiestas en el solsticio y en Año Nuevo. Bueno, digo fiesta, más bien comida y magia temeraria sólo con nosotros.” Dave pregunta. Su voz denota su incomodidad y está algo tenso, está jugueteando con el plástico entre sus manos. No puedes evitar recordar lo que te dijo antes Sollux, sobre cómo Rose está preocupada por ti. Si está preocupada probablemente haya hablado con Dave al respecto.

“No voy a volver a la puta Georgia si eso es lo que me estás preguntando.” Le cuentas.

“Me imaginaba que no. Íbamos a ir a ver a mamá, ahorrarle a Sollux tener que ir y venir todo el tiempo. Jade va a volver a su isla y June tiene que volver a pasar tiempo con su padre.” Dave continúa.

Así que estarás solo. Eso está bien, al menos deberías poder volver al trabajo de la biblioteca durante parte de ese tiempo y tampoco es que no estés acostumbrado a estar solo. Te pasaste cinco años solo.

“Aparentemente Jade tiene un perro en su isla que no quería venir con ella, un animal salvaje por lo que dice. Creo que quiere volver a verlo, pero no hay nadie más allí y Rose cree que va a estar sola. Además a todos nos pagan los gastos de los puertos para ir a sitios en vacaciones, normalmente vuelves a casa. Podrías ir con Jade, los cuatro podríamos ir también durante un corto plazo. Sé que mamá querría que volviéramos antes del solsticio en sí, pero molaría ver un poco la isla de Jade. No creo que June pueda ir, pero sería divertido, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta, esperanzado.

Puedes imaginarte perfectamente a Rose haciendo que Dave sugiera esto, con sus palabras saliendo de la boca de él. Como si fuera más probable que aceptaras porque te lo pide el tío por el que estás tonto. Sollux tenía razón, si no te hubiera advertido de esto quizás te lo habrías tomado como algo personal. Ahora crees que probablemente sea algo verdad, Jade probablemente no quiere estar sola más que tú, y hay sitios peores en los que pasar las vacaciones que en una isla desierta, incluso si hay suficiente gente en ella como para que no esté desierta. De hecho, no sabes si es un desierto o una jungla o qué. Crees que Jade ha mencionado plantas alguna vez.

La cosa es que, Dave probablemente sólo haya accedido a preguntarte porque también está preocupado por ti, porque le importas. Probablemente piense que tienes demasiado orgullo o que eres demasiado cabezota como para pedir compañía tú solo.

“Estaría mejor que pasar diciembre en Salem.” Concedes.

“¡¿De verdad?!” Dave pregunta, obviamente muy contento. Parece contenerse y mira a otro lado un momento.

“Es decir, mola que hagas eso por Jade.” Enmienda.

Oh, tiene suerte de que estés tan colado por él.

“Para ser justos hace demasiado frío fuera y a mí tampoco me gusta.” Sollux señala.

“Se queja todo el invierno.” Dave gruñe y se tira por el respaldo del sofá para meterse entre el hueco entre Sollux y tú, aunque tampoco es que haya mucho espacio ahí, así que está medio sentado en la mano que tienes sobre el sofá.

“No lo hago.” Sollux masculla y le da un golpe a Dave en la frente con las puntas de sus colas.

“Lo hace.” Dave se ríe.

“Para ser justos asumiría que el infierno está mucho más caliente, así que probablemente esté acostumbrado a que las cosas estén más cálidas.” Razonas.

“Solían estarlo.” Sollux masculla y mira a otro lado.

“…¿Quieres jugar al _smash_?” Dave pregunta después de un momento.

“No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero vale.” Accedes.

Estás convencido de que Sollux hace trampa en cualquier versión del _Super Smash Bros_ que sea esto. No tienes pruebas de esto y no expresarás tu teoría porque si la respuesta de Sollux es que simplemente es así de bueno entonces estará aún más arrogante y ya está insufrible. Tu falta de habilidad también podría ser debida a lo cerca que tienes a Dave, especialmente en esa camiseta horrible que le queda un poco demasiado ajustada…

Observas cómo tu personaje sale volando de la pantalla otra vez. Ya, esa probablemente sea la razón.

Te pasas la última semana del semestre bastante distraído en clase, sin importar tus intenciones sigues sin poder concentrarte del todo. No te ayuda que tu sueño se vea molestado, incluso cuando no sueñas con Kankri, te despiertas exhausto. Ni que decir tiene que Kanaya y la señora Paint insisten en mantenerte en baja por compasión y sinceramente no tienes la energía como para discutírselo.

El plan va a ser que todos salvo June iréis a la isla de Jade primero y todos os quedaréis ahí hasta justo antes del solsticio, cuando Dave, Rose y Sollux se irán y te quedarás sólo con Jade. Te parece agradable, la idea de pasarte semanas en una playa, relajándote y leyendo.

El día que tenéis planeado iros os dirigís al puerto de la universidad. Todos os despedís de June cuando ella se va a casa a ver a su padre y cuando ella acaba todos os metéis en el círculo. Aunque estás abrigado con un jersey y un abrigo para ir, eres consciente de que cuando lleguéis a la isla de Jade probablemente querrás quitarte todo eso. Incluso así no estás preparado cuando el calor te golpea.

Supones que debe ser temprano por la mañana en la hora local, con el Sol apenas asomando por el horizonte, pero la temperatura es agradablemente cálida. Te deshaces de tu abrigo y miras alrededor.

La isla de Jade está llena de exuberante vegetación, altos árboles tropicales y el sonido de la naturaleza en los árboles que creías que sólo ibas a oír en documentales de naturaleza. El círculo en sí está grabado en la piedra y los grabados parecen frescos, te preguntas quién puso esto aquí, porque hasta donde tú sabes, los detalles del círculo tienen que cambiar con la gente que pasa por él. ¿Quizás este sólo vaya a Salem?

“Oh, esto está mucho mejor.” Sollux gruñe felizmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando del descanso del frío.

Jade sale del círculo, se pone dos dedos en la boca y silva a un volumen que casi podría competir con el de tus gritos. Hay una pausa y entonces un destello de verde en el aire cuando un enorme perro blanco aparece de la nada y embiste a Jade contra el suelo. Le lame la cara con una lengua verde brillante y mientras Jade se ríe y lo empuja para poder sentarse, te das cuenta de que no tiene ojos.

“¡JODER! ¡Jade! ¡Eso es un SABUESO INFERNAL!” Sollux exclama.

“¿Lo es? Siempre había pensado que era algún tipo de perro-hada salvaje, ¿o parte eso y parte samoyedo? El abuelo lo trajo aquí antes de que naciera yo, así que no lo sé.” Jade dice mientras rasca detrás de las orejas de lo que aparentemente es un sabueso infernal. La cola de dicho sabueso infernal está moviéndose felizmente de un lado a otro en el suelo mientras esa lengua brillante sale por el lado de su boca.

“No, definitivamente es un sabueso infernal. Mituna solía criarlos, son originarios de mi plano. He visto muchísimos, este es muy joven para un sabueso infernal. Sigue teniendo sólo una cabeza.” Sollux dice con asombro y se arrodilla.

El sabueso infernal olisquea en la dirección de Sollux y se acerca un poco a donde está arrodillado.

“Hey, amigo. ¿Quién es un mal chico? Sí, tú lo eres.” Sollux dice cariñosamente.

“Querrás decir que es un buen chico.” Rose protesta.

“Infernal, Rose. Mal chico.” Sollux se ríe y acaricia al sabueso infernal.

“Su nombre es Bec. O Becquerel si quieres usar su nombre largo, lo cual yo no uso a menos que se haya portado muy mal.” Jade explica y acaricia el lomo de Bec. El sabueso infernal se echa al suelo de lado y procede a recibir masajes en la tripa de Sollux y Jade juntos. No sabes quién tiene la cola más entusiasmada y feliz, si Bec o Sollux.

Cuando te giras para señalárselo a Dave te encuentras con que ya está grabando todo el proceso. Sollux incluso está acariciándole la cara al perro y contándole lo mal chico que es como si fuera el dueño de perro más exagerado que has visto nunca. Después de un rato Bec decide que ha tenido suficiente y se marcha.

“¡Tengo que trolear a Mituna sobre esto! No sé cómo tu abuelo consiguió un sabueso infernal pero estoy seguro de que él sabrá algo sobre ello.” Sollux dice, encantado.

“Estás cubierto de pelo.” Señalas. La camiseta negra de Sollux está absolutamente llena de pelos largos y blancos. Tampoco es como si a Sollux parezca importarle, está muy obviamente encantado por haber podido jugar con un sabueso infernal en primer lugar. Quizás se haya puesto nostálgico.

“¿Es seguro?” Rose pregunta con cautela, con los ojos fijos en el distante Bec, quien se ha ido a lo lejos y ahora está olisqueando una hoja. Mira a su alrededor, a tu grupo, tanto como una criatura sin ojos puede mirar.

“Oh, está bien. Si fuera a atacar ya lo habría hecho, a mí me parece domesticado y bien entrenado. Es sólo que no sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Tengo que preguntarle a Tuna.” Sollux le asegura. Ya está escribiendo en su móvil.

“¡Entonces, bueno, seguidme!” Jade dice animadamente.

Jade empieza a andar hacia los árboles y el resto la seguís. Como viste desde el círculo, la isla es exuberante y frondosa, las plantas tropicales os rodean y el aire está pesado con el perfume de las flotes exóticas. Pequeños insectos e incluso colibríes pasan entre las flores, dándole al sitio un aire de paraíso.

Una nariz mojada te toca la mano y Bec hace un intento determinado de olisquearte el interior de la manga.

“No tengo nada para ti, chico.” Le dices al sabueso infernal.

Bec inclina la cabeza ligeramente en tu dirección, una oreja blanca y puntiaguda cayéndose un poco con el movimiento. Entonces, después de lo que parece ser un momento de consideración, te lame la mano desde los dedos a la muñeca de un golpe babeante con su lengua brillante. Con eso hecho, te ladra y se mete en el bosque.

“¡Puaj!” Haces una mueca e intentas sacudirte todas las babas posibles antes de rendirte y limpiarte el resto en tus vaqueros. Qué asco.

“La casa no está muy lejos de aquí, lo sabréis inmediatamente cuando la veáis. Podemos instalaros cuando lleguemos. Estoy muy emocionada, ¡nunca había tenido invitados antes! Yo- oh, Bec, no puedo jugar a «busca» contigo aquí, ¡no hay sitio!” Jade dice y estiras el cuello a un lado del grupo para ver a Bec plantado con un gran palo en la boca. Jade tiene razón, con todos estos árboles en medio, cualquier cosa que lanzara no iría muy lejos.

“Oh, yo me encargo.” Sollux dice con entusiasmo. Psiónicamente le quita la rama a Bec de la boca, la flota lo suficientemente alta en el aire por encima de los árboles y entonces la lanza lejos, fuerte y rápido. Bec se tensa y entonces salta, en un destello de verde ya no está.

“¡Guau!” Dave exclama.

“Muchos de ellos pueden hacer cosas así, el teletransporte es bastante normal. Hace que sean guardas y rastreadores muy buenos.” Sollux dice felizmente.

Otro haz de luz verde aparece y Bec vuelve con la misma rama en su boca y menando con entusiasmo la cola. Durante el resto del camino hasta la casa gigante y extraña de Jade, Sollux juega a «busca» con el sabueso infernal.

La casa de Jade es enorme pero está diseñada de manera muy extraña. Tiene una gran base cuadrada que parece abarcar varias plantas pero se estrecha para pasar a ser una columna comparativamente más pequeña hacia arriba que está coronada con dos estructuras con forma de orbe. Esto o ha sido construido con magia o está mantenido con ella, porque a tus ojos esta arquitectura parece estar fuera de los límites de lo que alguien solo en una isla podría construir normalmente.

Jade empuja la puerta principal para abrirla y os invita a todos a entrar. El recibidor es grande y es igual de blanco que la piedra de fuera del edificio. A pesar del color la habitación está oscura y llena. Hay alfombras elaboradas y exóticas cubriendo aleatoriamente el suelo y la pared está llena de cuadros y fotografías, algunos mostrando animales mitológicos tanto muertos como vivos y otros tienen al abuelo de Jade en ellos. Lo que es aún más inquietante es la amplia gama de taxidermia en la habitación. Por ahí hay un hipocampo que podrías haber confundido con una estatua si no fuera por los ojos vidriosos y el pelo de caballo demasiado realista en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Hay otros animales y criaturas montados en pedestales llenan la habitación y tus ojos van de uno a otro.

No sabes lo suficiente sobre animales mágicos como para identificarlos todos, pero uno por ahí parece algún tipo de primate con horribles dientes en forma de agujas y ¡justo ahí hay uno vestido como un hombre! Vestido… mucho como un hombre. Un… hombre… humano.

Te paras y Rose se choca contigo, sus ojos habían estado fijos en el tapiz a tu derecha, pero ni siquiera tienes espacio en la cabeza para disculparte con ella.

“Uh.” Dices con voz prieta y señalas al hombre.

Sollux le echa un vistazo y vuelve a mirarte.

“Está muerto, ¿a qué viene esa cara?” Sollux pregunta.

“¿Quién está-” Dave se corta cuando ve al hombre muerto y da un salto.

Algo más adelantada de vuestro grupo algo rezagado, Jade se da la vuelta y mira entre vosotros y lo que estás empezando a darte cuenta de que es un hombre humano disecado, de pie al lado de la chimenea y con un arma entre sus cosidas manos. Detrás de sus gafas cuadradas, ojos falsos de cristal te miran sin parpadear.

“¡Oh! ¡Ese es mi abuelo! Le gustaba mucho eso de preservar a todos estos animales y sé que habría querido lo mismo, no os preocupéis por él. ¡Por aquí!” Jade dice como si no acabara de hablar de disecar a su abuelo adoptivo.

Al menos Dave y Rose parecen tan perturbados como tú te sientes, pero a Sollux no parece molestarle para nada, te preguntas si tiene que ver con todo eso del aspecto de la muerte.

“Los humanos se ponen raros con las cosas muertas, otras especies no se sienten de la misma manera.” Sollux os recuerda y sigue a Jade.

Supones que tiene razón, no es como si Jade hubiera expresado una opinión cruel ni nada. Era sólo perturbadoramente informal. Quizás sea raro darle tanta importancia a cómo se trata un cadáver después de que la persona haya muerto, pero dado cómo funciona la magia de sangre básica y lo poderosa que es la muerte, no parece descabellado. Además, los humanos le dan una importancia bastante universal en cuanto al tratamiento de los muertos, pues claro que varía entre culturas, pero todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que importa.

Deberías intentar tratar esto con sensibilidad cultural. Pero aun así no estás feliz estando tan cerca del cadáver de un humano después de tan poco tiempo del incidente de los zombies. Te apresuras tras Jade.

Jade os da un tour del resto de su casa, aunque te das cuenta de que hay más de unas cuantas habitaciones a las que no os lleva. Empiezas a caminar más lento cuando pasa por una que te susurra fuertemente de la manera papirácea que grandes cantidades de libros tienden a hacer ahora.

“Jade, ¿qué hay ahí?” Preguntas, señalando la puerta.

Jade titubea en las escaleras y algo triste se atisba en su mirada antes de que lo esconda rápidamente.

“Ese es el despacho y biblioteca de mi abuelo, también tenía un laboratorio por encima, pero… yo no puedo entrar ahí.” Jade responde suavemente, lo cual te hace sentir como la mierda por preguntar siquiera. Definitivamente no vas a insistir con el asunto.

Jade os lleva a la otra cúpula que viste desde lejos, la cual resulta ser su habitación. Su cuarto es inmenso, completamente lleno con equipo científico, posters, animales de peluche, una cama enorme y una vista completamente impresionante del resto de la isla. Hay más que suficiente espacio para todos aquí, incluso si antes dudaras sobre la idea de que todos compartierais el mismo cuarto, ahora puedes ver que no será un problema.

Te diriges a una de las ventanas y te apoyas contra el marco, la vista de la isla te quita el aliento ¡y tú ni siquiera necesitas respirar! La brillante vegetación cubre la isla, los árboles y pastos extendiéndose para eventualmente dar lugar a una línea perfecta de arena blanca en la playa, la cual rodea todo el borde de la isla. El agua azul cristalina choca suavemente contra la orilla, cuando abres la ventana puedes oír el ruido del océano y oler la sal flotando en el aire por encima del aroma de las flores de la jungla.

“Este sitio es asombroso.” Dices, completamente cautivado por lo perfecto que todo parece.

“Es bonito, pero se hace un poco aburrido después de haber estado aquí toda la vida. Estoy segura de que sientes lo mismo de tu lugar de origen.” Jade sonríe.

“Oh, no, ¿por qué sacarías el tema de Georgia? Él está-” Sollux gruñe.

“No lo hago, ¡porque nadie nunca ha pensado que Georgia fuera un paraíso y este sitio es impresionante!” Insistes.

“Avísame cuando haya parado.” Sollux le dice en voz no tan baja a Dave y devuelve su atención a Bec. Está intentando conseguir una buena foto el sabueso infernal y Bec no está cooperando para nada.

“Oh, cierra el pico. ¡Lo que digo es que este sitio es precioso y tu hogar es maravilloso! Estoy muy emocionado por que nos hayas dejado quedarnos aquí.” Le cuentas, dirigiendo la sin duda inútil petición de cerrar el pico primero a Sollux.

“Bueno, me alegro de que os guste. Es genial tener compañía y ver a Bec otra vez, incluso si parece que él ha hecho otro amigo.” Jade suelta una risita.

Bec se teletransporta en un haz de luz justo cuando Sollux estaba enfocando para la foto perfecta. El demonio gruñe y persigue al sabueso infernal, intentando sacarle otra foto. Por desgracia Bec parece haber decidido que esto es algún juego y Sollux ahora va a jugar le guste o no.

“Oh, ¡deberíamos ir al invernadero a almorzar! Siempre es muy agradable a esta hora. Aunque supongo que aquí es hora de desayunar, el cambio de hora va a ser algo raro pero da igual.” Jade dice.

El resto os tomáis un momento para soltar vuestros abrigos y demás para estar con ropa más adecuada para el clima y cuando habéis terminado os dirigís abajo con Jade. Su invernadero está en el piso de arriba de los niveles cuadrados más bajos del edificio. Las paredes y el tejado están hechos de cristal en esta parte y cuando abre la puerta puedes oler a tierra mojada y cosas vivas.

El invernadero en sí está algo húmedo y hay hileras e hileras de mesas con plantas hermosas y peculiares, y también hay calabazas gigantes creciendo en un banco pesado. El sonido de la lluvia suave llega a tus oídos y cuando giras la cabeza ves que hay una pequeña nube dando vueltas cerca del techo, regando suavemente las plantas.

“¿Tienes tiempo atmosférico aquí dentro?” Dices con asombro.

“Esa magia es muy avanzada. Creo que también podría ser ilegal jugar con el tiempo así.” Rose añade lo segundo, frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa.

“¡Sólo es ilegal si te pillan!” Dave dice animadamente.

“Así no es como funciona eso.” Señalas.

“No es nada. El abuelo sacó un hechizo viejo para ello y la magia de las hadas funciona muy bien con ese tipo de cosas, así que no fue muy complicado. Si no lo tuviera regándolo todo, estoy segura de que todo esto estaría muerto a estas alturas. Aunque nada puede salvar a mis calabazas.” Jade suspira.

“¿A qué te refieres? Tus calabazas parecían… ¿a dónde han ido?” Preguntas, atónito. Donde antes definitivamente habían estado calabazas, ahora no hay ninguna.

“Es un problema de plagas recurrente que tengo, y sólo pasa con las calabazas. Alguna fuerza se limita a llevárselas cuando están perfectas y maduras, lo cual es increíblemente irritante, déjame que te lo diga.” Jade dice, estrechando los ojos por detrás de sus grandes gafas redondas.

“¿Y por qué no te limitas a no plantar calabazas?” Dave pregunta.

“Eso es para rajados, Dave.” Jade se ríe y se va.

Jade y Rose quitan una pila de equipo de jardinería de una mesa, la superficie en sí está limpia ahora que está despejada de macetas vacías, pegatinas de etiquetas en blanco, soportes para plantas y cosas así. Intentas ayudar, pero las dos se limitan a echarte, parece ser un trabajo en el que más gente sería solo un estorbo.

En su lugar te vas a ver algunas de las flores, las cuales parecen tener hileras e hileras de flores más pequeñas dentro de ellas, como un fractal o algo.

“Nunca he visto nada como esto.” Dave dice en voz baja desde el otro lado del banco en el que están.

“Increíble, ¿verdad?” Coincides.

Dave roza uno de los pétalos con un dedo con suavidad y admiración, para después mirarte a ti.

“Imagina que no hubiéramos venido ni podido ver esto.” Él dice con asombro. Supones que tiene razón, la isla y la casa de Jade son ambas preciosas incluso con el ocasional cadáver de persona mayor. Habría sido una pena perderse esto, pero hay tanto del mundo que tampoco has visto, probablemente es una pena que tampoco has visto eso. O quizás viste gran parte de él en el pasado y te has olvidado, pero eso es probablemente aún más triste, ¿no?

“¿Qué es eso?” Sollux pregunta lentamente, está sacando parte del cuerpo por una de las ventanas del invernadero para mirar algo fuera de tu línea de visión. Jade se gira para ver a lo que se refiere.

“Oh, ¿el templo de la rana?” Ella pregunta.

“Más o menos parece una rana, sí. ¿Qué es eso?” Sollux pregunta, todavía por fuera de la ventana para mirarlo.

“Ni idea. No creo que se llame así, el abuelo nunca me dejó entrar e incluso después de que muriera, Bec se limitaba a teletransportarme de vuelta aquí si intentaba entrar. No se nada sobre él.” Jade le responde.

“¿Eso es malo?” Le preguntas a Sollux, cauteloso por lo que te dijo la otra vez de que los fragmentos le ponían los pelos de punta.

“No lo sé. Si Bec lo está guardando eso hace que me pregunte cosas. Vuelvo en un momento.” Sollux dice.

Se desvanece en una nube de humo y tan pronto como lo hace, Bec se pone atento. Ladra una vez, fuerte, y también se desvanece. De golpe ha vuelto con Sollux. Sus dientes están clavados en el dobladillo de los vaqueros de Sollux, observas como el demonio frunce el ceño y con delicadeza se quita al sabueso infernal de encima. Ahora que ha vuelto Bec parece estar contento con dejarle ir.

“Sienta. Quieto.” Sollux le ordena a Bec. Obedientemente, Bec se sienta con la cabeza hacia Sollux con toda su atención.

Sollux se desvanece, Bec le sigue y los trae a los dos de vuelta.

“Voy a necesitar refuerzos.” Sollux gruñe y saca su móvil otra vez.

Resulta que Sollux sólo tiene para estar enfurruñado el tiempo del almuerzo/desayuno, pero cuando estáis terminando, Mituna aparece en una nube de humo similar. Bec, que había empezado a dormirse bajo la mesa durante el almuerzo, se despierta de golpe y se queda mirando a Mituna. O mira tanto como puede hacerlo algo sin ojos.

“¡¿Becquerel?!” Él exclama.

El sabueso infernal ladra y se lanza contra Mituna, tirándolo al suelo. Es entonces cuando tienes la oportunidad a la versión dos de unos demonios liándola por sabuesos infernales, excepto que esta vez son dos y Bec parece estar en el cielo canino. ¿O… infierno? Cualquiera que prefiera.

“Es uno de los tuyos, ¿verdad?” Sollux pregunta, rascándole la parte de abajo del morro a Bec.

“¡Sí! ¡Yo crie a este chiquitín, era genial!” Mituna dice alegremente y le rasca la peluda tripa a Bec.

“¿Tiene hermanos y hermanas?” Jade pregunta, entusiasmada.

“Pues claro, uno cuantos guardas personales, un par fueron asignados al palacio. Pero él era el mejor de la camada, nunca supe dónde acabó. ¿Cómo ha acabado aquí?” Mituna dice con asombro.

“Era el perro de mi abuelo.” Jade explica.

La boca de Mituna forma una mueca vacilante.

“¿Un hada? El infierno nunca lidió mucho con las hadas, están algo fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.” Dice.

“No siempre pero casi siempre.” Sollux coincide.

“Oh, no. Yo soy adoptada, ¿supongo? Él era humano.” Jade explica.

Mituna recula ante eso y niega con la cabeza vehementemente.

“Ni hablar. Nunca- si fueras poner a un sabueso infernal cerca de un humano sería para matarlo o para arrastrarlo al infierno. No se los asignas a los humanos. _Él_ no lo habría-” Deja de hablar y mira a Bec, quien está echado sobre su espalda con su brillante lengua fuera.

“ _Él_ pidió específicamente a Bec.” Mituna dice suavemente.

“¿Podría haber hecho alguien un trato para conseguir un sabueso infernal?” Sugieres.

“Psh, no conmigo. Yo no hago esa mierda.” Mituna dice, negando con la cabeza.

“¿Habría hecho _él_ un trato así? ¿Por qué uno tan pequeño? Además, he visto el cadáver del tío abajo, era viejo y definitivamente no fue mutilado por un sabueso infernal.” Sollux señala.

“Perdón, ¿a quién os referís exactamente con _él_?” Jade pregunta.

Sollux y Mituna comparten una mirada inquieta y al unísono hacen un gesto hacia el suelo. Estás bastante seguro de que todos sabéis a quién se refieren, pero parece que ninguno quiere invocar el nombre.

“Y también, ¿por qué está brillando tanto? No solía brillar de color verde.” Mituna pregunta cambiando rápidamente de tema.

“El abuelo hizo que se aficionara a los filetes radioactivos.” Jade responde, aunque no parece satisfecha con la manera en que Sollux y Mituna han evadido la pregunta.

“Tampoco está dispuesto a dejar que Sollux vaya al templo de la rana de ahí.” Dave añade.

“No me deja pasar, obviamente lo está guardando pero se limita a traerme de vuelta aquí. Jade dice que lo mismo le ha pasado a ella. Pero si hubiera intentado pasar a un sabueso infernal normal guardando algo de verdad…” Sollux deja de hablar.

“Al menos habrías perdido una extremidad, ya. Hm.” Mituna se pone en pie y se asoma por la misma ventana. Se vuelve a meter dentro y mira a Sollux.

“¿Qué pasa cuando caminas hasta allí?” Mituna pregunta.

“Uh.” Sollux titubea.

“No ha intentado eso.” Respondes por él y Sollux te fulmina con una mirada ácida.

“¡JA! Dime que no sigues atascado con el mismo problema ahí, bebé.” Mituna se ríe, mirando entre Sollux y tú.

“No me llames- ugh. Estamos bien, está bien. Sólo quería saber acerca del perro que está evitando que vaya hasta allí. Era demasiado esfuerzo andar hasta allí.” Sollux bufa.

“Espera, ¿pensaba que decías que teletransportarse suponía más esfuerzo o algo así?” Dices frunciendo el ceño, ¿no se había metido contigo por eso?

“También dije que estoy más que feliz de mentirte cuando personalmente lo encuentre divertido.” Sollux responde y te saca la lengua bífida.

Mituna suelta una carcajada y camina hacia vosotros dos y, también, la puerta.

“Pensaba que estarías de mejor humor ahora que os estáis acostando otra vez.” Mituna se ríe. Sea cual sea la expresión que pasa por la cara de Sollux hace que Mituna aúlle de la risa, agarrándose el estómago mientras pasa por su lado.

“Oh, oh, tío, eso es tan jodidamente divertido. Venga, vamos a ver ese templo. Jejejeje.” Mituna se ríe y pasa por la puerta. Chasquea los dedos al caminar y Bec inmediatamente le sigue.

“Supongo que nosotros vamos también.” Rose comenta y se levanta delicadamente, sacudiéndose migas de la falda.

“Suena divertido.” Dave coincide.

Los otros pasan por tu lado pero tú estás congelado en tu asiento. Sollux está sin mirarte de manera muy marcada, su cara casi brillando de color amarillo.

“…¿Otra vez?” Le preguntas lentamente.

“Vamos- sólo… templo.” Sollux farfulla y sale corriendo de la habitación.

…Interesante.

Estás en la parte de atrás del grupo mientras os dirigís fuera de nuevo. Tenéis que darle la vuelta al enorme edificio que es la casa de Jade antes de poder ver la torre distante con el templo de la rana. Parece estar increíblemente lejos, y gran parte de ti no quiere ir allí.

“Nos tomará unas horas llegar.” Jade explica y tú te marchitas un poco antes sus palabras.

“¿No podríamos teletransportarnos cerca?” Dave pregunta esperanzado, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Sollux.

“Entonces él es un problema.” Mituna dice, señalándote con el pulgar.

“De hecho, no lo soy.” Lo corriges.

Mituna te mira, es difícil determinarlo con tanto pelo en la cara, pero crees que está escéptico.

“Tú no sabes el tipo de magia que haría falta para permitirle que hiciera eso específicamente y todas las condiciones que- si no te acuerdas de una mierda no sabes cómo funciona. Él tendría que escribir un contrato formal y hacerte acceder a ESO para llevarte a alguna parte.” Mituna dice y supones que se refiere a lo que Sollux dibujó en el suelo del club.

“Ya, pero está bien, le he dado permiso para lo que sea y ahora funciona.” Explicas encogiéndote de hombros.

Sollux ahora tiene ambas manos cubriéndole la cara y la expresión de Mituna pasa a ser algún tipo de horror atónito.

“¡¿Le has dado permiso para CUALQUIER COSA?!” Mituna grita, moviendo la cabeza entre Sollux y tú y viceversa. Sollux parece determinado a intentar borrarse a si mismo de la existencia.

“¿Es eso malo?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Es eso- ¡¿me estáis tomando el pelo?! No puedes simplemente DARLE a alguien poder completo sobre ti así, ¿estás loco? No puedes- chaval, ¿cómo has podido dejarle que haga eso?” Mituna exige, volviendo su ira contra Sollux.

“¿Podemos no hacer esto? Le dije que lo retirara y no lo ha hecho.” Sollux protesta.

“Oh, Dios Santo, vosotros dos sois… ugh.” Mituna gruñe, negando con la cabeza.

Estás a punto de comentar tu sorpresa sobre que un demonio fuera a decir eso de entre todas las cosas, pero en su lugar Sollux os junta a todos psiónicamente y os teletransporta al otro lado de la isla. En vez de ser una figura distante ahora estáis al lado del lago. O… ¿es un lago? A lo lejos creías que podías ver cómo el agua se mezclaba con el océano de manera que te hace pensar si esto es algún tipo de atolón, un volcán hundido. Excepto que parece como si hubiera un volcán en esa cumbre de allí, ¿puede haber un volcán encima de otro volcán?

En mitad del agua, el templo de la rana se alza en forma de un inmenso pilar de piedra. Seguramente debe ser más antiguo que la casa de Jade, pero tampoco sabes quién podría haber hecho esto. La piedra ni siquiera parece encajar con la de los alrededores, a los lados del volcán. Agachada en la cima del templo hay una rana gigante de piedra, sus ojos vacíos miran sin ver al otro lado del agua.

Algo sobre ello te parece antinatural, pero es difícil determinar exactamente qué. No es como si irradiara malicia ni nada. Obviamente alguien construyó esto, no es un elemento natural de la isla, pero también sientes como si estuviera fuera de lugar aquí. Como si hubiera un _Walmart_ en mitad del Gran Cañón, obviamente artificial, no debería estar ahí y cuestionas las razones de quien quiera que lo pusiera allí.

“¿Karkat?” Rose dice, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

“Perdón, es sólo raro.” Te disculpas.

“Ya, raro, pero no parece… ¿sabes?” Sollux mira de soslayo a Mituna, quien asiente de acuerdo. El sitio evidentemente no les pone los pelos de punta de la misma manera que lo que sea que había en Japón hizo.

“¿Cómo vamos a cruzar el agua?” Dave pregunta.

“¡Oh, así! ¡Observa!” Jade dice y corre hacia la orilla.

Jade da un paso por encima del agua y justo antes de que su zapatilla blanca toque el agua, un nenúfar flota hasta la superficie, de alguna manera es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso. Da otro paso y otro aparece. Enormes nenúfares emergen del agua entre vosotros y el templo, parece que Jade está cogiendo el camino que os pilla más cerca.

Algo cautelosa, Rose da un paso en el primer nenúfar y se encuentra con que también la soporta. Os mira un momento y entonces procede a seguir a Jade. Sollux va el siguiente, lo sigues con Dave detrás de ti. Para cuando estáis lo suficientemente lejos como para que haya sitio para que Mituna se os una, puedes oír como Bec gime y empieza a gruñir.

“No. Junto.” Mituna dice firmemente, no es mezquino pero le está hablando a Bec con autoridad. Bec gime y sigue a Mituna.

“Me siento como si pudiera limitarme a ir en mi monopatín ahí arriba.” Dave dice después de unos cuantos nenúfares más.

“No quiero estar ni _cerca_ de esa cosa otra vez.” Mascullas.

“¿Monopatín?” Mituna pregunta.

Suspiras cuando Dave, entusiasmado, empieza a explicar su monopatín maldito y lo saca para enseñárselo a Mituna. Lo que es peor es que Mituna está igual de encantado con él como Dave y los dos inmediatamente empiezan a hablar de ello. Mientras comentan videojuegos con temática de monopatines, desconectas y te centras en Sollux.

“Hey,” dices suavemente y le das un toquecito en las colas cuando están a tu alcance, “¿de qué iba eso de antes?”

“¿De qué iba qué?” Sollux dice, pero sabes que se está haciendo el tonto.

“Mituna flipándolo porque te diera permiso para lo que sea.” Le cuentas, aunque ya lo sabe.

“Da igual.” Sollux dice evasivamente.

“Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces debo haberme estado imaginando el que te pusieras super avergonzado al respecto antes, y si no es nada entonces puedo preguntarte otra vez pero _más alto_.” Dices inocentemente.

Sollux te mira por encima del hombro y, oh, tío, si las miradas mataran…

“Vale. No es algo que simplemente se HAGA. Me diste total permiso y control sobre ti, eso es muy fuerte. Yo tampoco debería haberlo aceptado en realidad.” Sollux masculla mientras salta de un nenúfar a otro.

“¿Por qué no? Puedo ver por qué probablemente no debería habérselo dado todo a un demonio, pero no eres cualquiera y confío en ti. Pero ¿no sería una gran victoria para ti conseguir tanto poder sobre alguien? Si fuera solo eso, habría pensado que Mituna se reiría de mi por ser tonto, no actuar así.” Señalas.

Sollux parece titubear y tu atención vuelve momentáneamente a Dave y Mituna. Mituna está hablando de cómo su trabajo actual va sobre trabajar en la industria de los videojuegos, fomentando la rabia y otros pecados, está presumiendo de haber inventado el concepto de «juegos freemium» y las micro transacciones en los juegos. Dave está hablando por los codos del tema, se están llevando de maravilla.

“Intercambios totales de poder como ese nunca son unilaterales. Incluso el sirviente más devoto de un dios no puede darlo todo, o no lo tendrán permitido de todos modos. Cuando lo das todo te conviertes en parte de la cosa a la que se lo das. Acepté tu permiso, así que es algo así como… un lazo entre nosotros.” Sollux explica finalmente.

Eso tiene algo de sentido. Pero incluso entonces, ¿de verdad es eso algo tan malo? ¿Pero qué significaría eso culturalmente para los demonios?

“¿Acaso me he casado demoníacamente contigo?” Le preguntas.

“Eso no existe.” Sollux gruñe.

“Vale, pero ¿tiene ese nivel de importancia? Trabaja conmigo en mierdas que entiendo, cuatro ojos.” Dices impacientemente.

“Ugh. El matrimonio humano ni siquiera es para tanto, rompen ese contrato todo el tiempo. Esto es más importante. Es algo peligroso que hacer, para ambos. Quizás no tanto para mí porque no sabes una mierda sobre nada.” Sollux dice malhumoradamente.

Así que es muy importante. Probablemente algo que los demonios casi nunca hacen, un tipo de confianza que quizás está más allá de lo apropiado.

“Ya he dicho que deberías retirarlo. Puedes haberlo. Probablemente deberías.” Sollux añade rápidamente. Ha parado de molestarse en saltar de nenúfar en nenúfar y ahora está simplemente flotando a tu lado.

“Estoy bien.” Dices en su lugar. Es útil que Sollux sea capaz de teletransportarte y confías en que no te mate. Te sientes lo suficientemente mal por olvidarte de todo lo que había entre vosotros dos, pero vuestra relación en aquel entonces claramente era importante, eso es obvio por lo mucho que el que te olvidaras le dolió a Sollux. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es probarle que las cosas entre los dos están bien al no quitarle esa confianza basándote en que hipotéticamente podría ir mal para ti.

Sollux asiente y se queda a tu lado, su cara está brillando de verdad de lo amarilla que está.

“Cuéntame qué solías hacer en el infierno.” Dave le pregunta a Mituna con entusiasmo.

“Oh. No es nada como aquí arriba. Uh… claro que estaba lo de los sabuesos infernales, ¿verdad, Bec?” Mituna dice tímidamente.

“Así que era, en plan, ¿jefe criador y entrenador de sabuesos infernales o algo así?” Dave adivina.

“No… yo era un guarda. Técnicamente. En la parte más apartada y desolada del infierno, las únicas cosas al otro lado de la frontera eran los sabuesos infernales, así que así es cómo empecé con ellos. No había nada que hacer allí. Veía a mis cuadrantes y a veces recibía visitas, pero tenía que quedarme ahí para siempre.” Mituna responde. Suena incómodo, como si de verdad no quisiera admitir nada de eso. Su voz estaba mucho más entusiasta cuando hablaba de lo que hace ahora.

“Eso suena muy duro.” Dave dice, sorprendido, y ves a Sollux poner una mueca.

“Dave, él estaba básicamente exiliado. Era una eternidad de castigo, o lo era hasta que todos tuvimos que irnos.” Sollux le cuenta a Dave en un tono que sugiere que quizás debería dejar de hacer preguntas indiscretas.

“¿Un castigo por qué?” Dave pregunta con sorpresa.

Mituna titubea, pero parece armarse de valor antes de responder.

“Me ordenaron hacer algo muy importante. Decidí que era horrible y sólo porque soy un demonio no significa que tenía que empezar a hacer mierdas como esa. Así que no hice lo que se me dijo. Yo… más bien hice lo contrario. _Él_ no estaba nada contento. Matarme era demasiado benévolo, así que me quedé atrapado solo para siempre.” Mituna dice y puedes ver que incluso ahora Mituna no cree haber estado equivocado. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapado en una situación aparentemente aislada y de mierda, pero no ha cedido ni se ha rendido.

Has visto muchas películas desde El Acontecimiento y ver la determinación de Mituna te hace pensar en _La Gran Evasión_ , sólo que ahora te estás imaginando a Mituna encerrado en aislamiento, demasiado obstinado y fuerte como para romperse. Para una especie que no muere por la vejez, la eternidad es muchísimo tiempo. Incluso con visitas ese castigo es una putada.

Pisas el último nenúfar antes de llegar al templo de la rana y lo observas.

“Nunca me había acercado tanto antes.” Jade dice con asombro.

Mirando a Bec puedes ver que claramente no está nada contento de que estéis todos aquí, pero obviamente está obedeciendo las órdenes de Mituna y supones que siempre que no os teletransportéis allí entonces resistirá la tentación de traeros de vuelta. Los cinco y Bec cruzáis la última línea de nenúfares hasta la base de la torre de piedra sobre la que está construido el templo. Cuando llegáis ahí puedes ver que hay escaleras de piedra esculpidas en el lado de la roca, subiéndola en espiral.

“Supongo que deberíamos empezar a subir.” Suspiras, por lo menos tus clases en lo alto de esa torre te han dado práctica para esto.

“Esas… son muchas escaleras.” Dave dice con una voz pequeña.

Al girarte puedes ver que Dave parece intimidado por las escaleras y Sollux está prácticamente pegado a su lado. Sollux aprieta los dientes y en una nube ya no están. La cabeza de Bec se alza de golpe, ladra, se desvanece y reaparece con Dave y Sollux otra vez.

“Buen trabajo.” Mituna se ríe.

“Está bien, Dave, no es como si Sollux fuera a dejar que te calleras.” Le aseguras.

“¡Y además son bastante anchas!” Jade añade, habiendo subido ya unos cuantos escalones y saltando en ellos para demostrar lo seguros que son.

Dave hace un ruidito incierto pero cuando el resto empezáis a subir, él os sigue. Sube con Sollux cogiéndole del brazo y Mituna hablando por los codos para distraerlos a ambos. De hecho la subida no es tan mala. Las escaleras son bastante anchas y no hace demasiado viento así que no estáis en peligro de salir volando de ellas. Lo raro es que estás bastante seguro de que Dave no les tiene miedo a las alturas ni nada, no con cómo actúa con su monopatín. Es raro que le moleste tanto.

Os toma cinco minutos como máximo llegar a la cima y mucho de eso es porque Dave está tan nervioso que os retrasa a todos. Cuando llegáis todos a la cima y Dave vuelve a estar en roca sólida, se empieza a calmar un poco.

Delante vuestra tenéis el cuerpo de la rana gigante de piedra y puedes ver el arco de piedra de la entrada bien abierto frente a vosotros. Jade da un paso adelante para entrar, pero Sollux la agarra del brazo y tira de ella hacia atrás. La mirada de Sollux está fija en el punto más alto del arco y Mituna también lo está mirando, si estrechas los ojos crees poder ver algo ahí arriba.

“¿Cuál era el nombre de tu abuelo? ¿Jake… Harley?” Mituna pregunta lentamente.

“Sí, eso era. ¿Por qué?” Jade pregunta.

“No mencionaste que fuera un- que le rindiera culto a _él_.” Mituna dice con un gesto vago hacia abajo.

“¿Qué? ¡No lo hacía!” Jade insiste.

“¿De verdad estáis insinuando que el abuelo de Jade le rendía culto al di-” Rose se ve cortada por las manos de Sollux sobre su boca.

“Shh. Mira, los nombres tienen poder, no vayas diciendo ese por aquí. Este templo claramente fue puesto aquí por fuerzas infernales así que ojo con lo que dices.” Sollux le sisea, mirando de soslayo al templo como si fuera a hacer algo.

“Los dioses han estado desaparecidos durante mucho tiempo, ¿a quién le importa lo que yo diga?” Rose contesta, apartando las manos de Sollux.

“No es una atención a la que quieras arriesgarte siquiera. Sol, eso puede no dejarme entrar si la redacción va a ser súper quisquillosa.” Mituna dice y señala al arco.

“¿Nos dejará entrar a nosotros?” Jade pregunta.

“No eres ni Jake Harley ni un demonio, así que no.” Sollux responde.

Oh, ¿quizás el exilio de Mituna incluya algo que haga que técnicamente no sea parte de los demonios incluso si en el sentido literal sí que lo es?

“Así que tengo que ir yo.” Sollux concluye.

“Espera, si es peligroso entonces no tienes por qué entrar.” Dave dice. Sollux niega con la cabeza y le dirige una pequeña sonrisa a Dave.

“Estaré bien. Tengo que saber qué hay ahí dentro, no puedo sentir nada malo desde aquí así que debería estar bien.” Sollux le asegura.

Con eso Sollux se gira y va hacia el templo. Contienes el aliento cuando cruza el umbral pero no pasa nada, Sollux da la vuelta a una esquina y está fuera de vuestra vista.

“¿Va todo bien?” Dave llama, acercándose más al templo.

“Sí, aquí… no hay gran cosa.” Sollux le responde gritando.

“¿Se suponía que debía haber algo aquí y nunca pasó? ¿Quizás que el abuelo de Jade muriera lo paró o algo?” Te preguntas.

“El abuelo nunca dijo nada sobre esto.” Jade masculla.

Sollux vuelve a aparecer por la esquina con dos cosas en las manos. Bueno, dices en las manos, pero las está haciendo flotar. Una es una caja abierta y la otra es un tocadiscos antiguo.

“¿Eso es todo?” Mituna pregunta.

“Sí, y tampoco hay nada en esta caja, sólo tenía una nota en español diciendo «cuida de esto, está vacío».” Sollux dice. Gira un poco la caja y puedes ver que ciertamente está vacía.

“¿Hay algún disco ahí? ¿Es algo siniestro?” Rose pregunta, señalando al tocadiscos.

Sollux sale del templo y deja ambos objetos en el suelo. Arrodillándose, aparta la aguja del tocadiscos y coge el disco que hay ahí. Sopla en él para quitarle el polvo y lo mira. Mituna se inclina por encima de su hombro y también lo observa, le pasa la mano por encima pero ninguno parece poder determinad que haya nada malo en el disco.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sollux vuelve a poner el disco en el aparato y coloca la aguja en un punto aleatorio, no empieza hasta que Sollux lo rodea con sus colas y las mete en el sitio donde debería ir el cable para conectarlo a la corriente. De golpe, el disco empieza a girar y estás preparado para que salga algo maldito, pero no. Es PEOR.

“¡Puta GEORGIA!” Sueltas. Tu voz hace que la aguja de un salto y el último verso que escuchasteis se empieza a repetir.

Es… inquietante.

Sollux saca sus colas y la música muere.

“…Huh.” Mituna dice lentamente.

“¿Está maldito?” Jade pregunta.

“No. No sé por qué tendríais este templo entero con nada dentro. Si no fuera por el arco en la puerta pensaría que estuvo aquí primero y que tu abuelo se limitó a encontrárselo y a guardar mierdas aleatorias dentro sin motivo. Pero esto está hecho para mantener fuera a la gente que no trabaja para _él_ y el sabueso infernal obviamente está aquí para ser un perro guardián, pero no hay nada que merezca la pena guardar.” Sollux responde.

“¿Podría haber habido algo que fuera robado?” Rose sugiere.

“No parecía haber ningún espacio preparado para nada, esto estaba justo en el centro y dice aquí que está vacío.” Sollux hace un gesto a la nota pegada a la caja. Jade se inclina para leerlo y frunce el ceño.

“Esa definitivamente no es la letra de mi abuelo y tampoco he visto nunca a nadie más en la isla.” Ella dice sin rastro de duda.

“¿Quizás hubiera algo vacío en la caja? Si la caja en sí es mundana, no parece razonable guardarla aquí o dejar una nota explicando que está vacía cuando eso es obvio para cualquiera que la abra.” Rose señala.

“Pero entonces, ¿por qué dejar alguna cosa aleatoria vacía en una caja? ¿Y quién podría habérsela llevado de todos modos? Sólo los demonios pueden entrar aquí, ¿verdad?” Dave dice y hace un gesto a las escrituras demoníacas que os mantienen a los demás fuera.

“Esto es rarísimo. Voy a preguntar por ahí, llámame si encuentras algo más aquí.” Mituna dice y en una nube de humo desaparece. La ligera brisa lleva el humo a tu cara y te sorprende que no sea el olor a manzana artificial de Sollux, sino el aroma más familiar a miel. Por algún motivo esperabas que eso también fuera lo mismo, pero supones que no.

“Me da la sensación de que todo esto sólo me ha dado más preguntas que respuestas.” Jade dice con descontento.

Ahora que Mituna no está, Bec va hasta el lado de Jade y le toca la mano con el morro, haciendo que ella le rasque distraídamente la cabeza y los sitios peludos detrás de sus orejas puntiagudas.

“Supongo que de todo lo que te podrías encontrar en un lugar como este, estas no están tan mal. Podría ser mucho peor.” Dave intenta, claramente intentando reconfortarla.

Sollux no parece nada reconfortado. Está frunciendo el ceño mirando las dos cosas que ha sacado y puedes ver la manera en que sus colas se están moviendo cortantemente de lado a lado tras él.

“¿Va todo bien?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“No, porque no entiendo esto. Eso significa que está pasando algo que no pillo, lo cual significa que no puedo defender contra ello.” Sollux te suelta, aunque su frustración claramente no va dirigida a ti.

“O podría no ser nada. Esto podría haber sido un sitio planeado para un templo o algo que nunca llegó a ser. O podría ser que este templo estuvo aquí primero y el abuelo de Jade escribió ese hechizo él mismo en demoníaco. Jade ha mencionado alguna vez que su abuelo tenía lazos con la universidad y mamá sabe demoníaco, no es impensable que él supiera algo también.” Rose razona.

“No parece eso.” Sollux masculla. Presiona las manos contra la caja y el tocadiscos por turnos y ambos desaparecen, presumiblemente a ese sitio en su interior que aloja sus espadas y bates de béisbol.

“¿Podemos quizás volver a la casa de Jade, la cual era agradable y no tan inquietante?” Dave pregunta esperanzado.

“¿El sitio que definitivamente no te perturbaba? ¿Con los animales y persona disecados?” Rose pregunta a la ligera. Dave se limita a hacerle una peineta y tú decides mantenerte apartado de eso.

“Sí, vamos… larguémonos de aquí.” Sollux suspira. Se levanta y camina al centro de tu grupo de manera que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para tocaros a todos. Hay un haz de luz y de golpe estáis otra vez fuera de la casa de Jade.

Jade intenta animar el ambiente y sugiere que veáis una película, resulta que su abuelo era un aficionado. Vuestro grupo se congrega en la sala de cine y os acomodáis para ver algo divertido y sin tener que pensar, pero está claro que Sollux no puede relajarse y acaba marchándose a la mitad de Casablanca. Es evidente que la inquietud de Sollux se le está pegando también a Dave.

Estás en el sofá entre Dave y Jade con una manta raída puesta sobre vuestros regazos, pero incluso así puedes sentir la manera en que la rodilla de Dave está dando botecitos nerviosos. No lo sabrías por su cara, la cual está dando la impresión de que está tranquilísimo ahora mismo. Definitivamente no hay nada que le esté molestando, nop, para nada.

Ya, te crees más los movimientos nerviosos de su pierna que su cara ahora mismo.

Con cuidado y sutileza deslizas tu mano bajo la manta, arrastrando los dedos por el sofá hasta que tus dedos rozan los suyos. Dave da un ligero respingo y te mira. Intentas asegurarte de que tu cara esté mostrando algo parecido a una expresión tranquilizadora y debes hacer un trabajo pasable porque Dave entrelaza delicadamente sus dedos con los tuyos.

El resto de la película pasa agradablemente con Dave calmándose. No puedes evitar darte cuenta de que cada cierto tiempo Sollux da una vuelta por la habitación y se va de nuevo poco después, claramente está muy preocupado. Rose sugiere ir a pasear por la playa, una manera útil de pasar el tiempo hasta que sea la hora de cenar en esta isla. Vuestro grupo, sin Sollux, se dirige a la playa. No deberíais haberos preocupado por invitar a Sollux o avisarle de a dónde ibais, porque no pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que aparezca otra vez a vuestro lado.

“Tío, ¿dónde estás-” Dave empieza a preguntar pero Sollux ya se ha vuelto a ir.

“No está contento.” Rose suspira.

“Ya, hasta ahí llegaba.” Asientes.

“Está bien, a veces se pone así. A menudo mamá se pone paranoica con que la gente va a encontrar la casa, pero cada cierto tiempo algo hace que Sollux también se preocupe y se ponga a la defensiva sobre ello. Os apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo está dándole vueltas a la isla y comprobando que no haya nada peligroso.” Dave explica.

Eso suena estresante para él, claramente está convencido de que algo va mal y lo que está haciendo al respecto no parece estar ayudando. Es como si estuviera atrapado en un bucle. Quizás lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte tranquilo en la playa, estando muy obviamente bien y no en peligro. Si Sollux ve eso lo suficiente, puede que se relaje otra vez. También te apostarías algo a que esto ha tocado algo desagradable de su pasado, prácticamente te ha dicho que las cosas no solían ser muy buenas para él.

Resulta que no tienes que fingir para nada. La playa está impoluta con arena pálida y dorada brillando a la luz del Sol, y el agua cristalina está chocando contra la orilla. Las palmeras y el resto de flora de la jungla se mecen ligeramente con la leve brisa, ofreciéndoos la cantidad perfecta de sombra si la queréis. Este sitio es verdaderamente el paraíso.

Sollux aparece con una ola de aroma a manzana sintética y os observa un momento.

“¿Quieres unírtenos?” Jade pregunta.

“No.” Sollux dice distraídamente y su mirada pasa a una gran roca. Le da la vuelta psiónicamente y mira debajo.

“¿Qué estás buscando?” Dave le pregunta.

“No lo sé. No sé una mierda de geología, quizás podría…” Sollux no se molesta en terminar la frase, en su lugar hace que la piedra desaparezca y después se desvanece él mismo.

“¡Me ha robado la roca!” Jade dice, indignada.

“Yo me limitaría a dejarlo estar.” Rose aconseja. Tira de Jade hacia la orilla y observas como Rose delicadamente se quita los zapatos y los calcetines para acercarse lo suficiente como para que el agua sólo le cubra los tobillos.

Te rindes en eso y en su lugar te sientas ligeramente en la sombra y miras al horizonte, Dave se te une.

“¿Alguna vez has visto esos vídeos de gatos grandes en zoos pequeñitos? ¿La manera en que se ponen a pasearse dando vueltas y más vueltas? Esto es tan difícil de ver como eso.” Dave dice miserablemente.

“Tampoco es que sea fácil probar algo en negativo. Si intenta averiguar si pasa algo en este sitio y no encuentra nada no tiene manera de saber si significa que no hay nada que encontrar o que simplemente todavía no lo ha encontrado.” Añades.

“Exacto.” Dave dice y se quita los zapatos. Empuja la arena con los pies como si de alguna manera todo fuera culpa de la playa.

Probablemente no deberías seguir en la playa con los zapatos puestos, o si no te seguirás encontrando arena en ellos durante meses, así que haces lo mismo.

“¿Quizás la próxima vez que venga podríamos intentar distraerlo?” Propones.

“Si se queda el tiempo suficiente.” Dave dice haciendo pucheros.

“Hey, es bastante obvio que si le pidieras a Sollux que hiciera algo, él lo haría.” Señalas.

“Darle mi opinión es una cosa, pero no me gusta decirle lo que hacer. No soy su- su jefe ni nada. Si no quiere escucharme no quiero exigirle que haga lo que yo quiero que haga.” Dave dice. Se inclina hacia delante, acercándose al hueco que sus pies habían hecho en la arena y empieza a hacerlo más profundo con las manos, barriendo más y más arena.

“Quizás sea diferente contigo, pero no es como si Sollux no nos diga que no a los demás. O quizás es sólo que es un cabroncete desafiante y argumentativo conmigo. De hecho, esa es una posibilidad muy real.” Dices.

Te mueves hacia delante, observas el hoyo que Dave está cavando y decides ayudarlo.

“¿Cómo le has sacado de este tipo de cosas antes?” Le preguntas.

“O bien lo distraigo o se le pasa. A veces si está preocupado por algo en específico, como si el laboratorio de Mamá es seguro, entonces puedo ir con él y comprobarlo. Aliviar su miedo o lo que sea.” Dave explica, echando un puñado de arena a un lado.

“Si podemos conseguir que nos diga lo que le preocupa podríamos intentar ayudar.” Sugieres, haciendo el hoyo más profundo.

“Eso sería genial pero este viaje era para hacerte sentir mej- aah, uh, es decir.” Dave parece estar entrando en pánico.

“Dave, creo que el hecho de que este viaje era para distraerme de mis problemas tenía que ser un secreto.” Le cuentas tranquilamente.

“Eso no es lo que yo he dicho. No estábamos intentando hacer nada de eso, uh, no es que no queramos que te sientas mejor. Lo hacemos. O que pensemos que tus problemas son tan pequeños que un viaje a la playa podría arreglarlos, eso tampoco era lo que decía.” Dave dice apresuradamente.

“Por supuesto que no. Es enteramente teórico y si yo hubiera sospechado eso, no habría dicho nada porque pensaría que era algo bonito y que probablemente tuvierais razón. Pero ese no es el caso porque no estabais planeando eso, ¿verdad?” Le instas. Estás cavando más en el hoyo en la arena mientras Dave intenta salir del hoyo metafórico en el que se ha metido.

“…Cierto. Y tú no sospechabas nada porque… no ha pasado nada.” Dice lentamente.

“Cierto.” Asientes.

Dave vuelve a cavar contigo en la arena.

“Así que, como eso está resuelto, podríamos hacer equipo para intentar relajar a Sollux.” Dave dice tras un momento.

“Suena a plan.” Accedes.

Empujas algo de la arena que habéis sacado más allá en la playa y Dave busca una piedra cerca para ayudarle en su excavación.

“¿Por qué hace esto la gente? Pones a la gente en la playa y tarde o temprano siempre empiezan a cavar un hoyo en la arena.” Te preguntas.

“¿Quién sabe? Pero nosotros vamos a hacer el hoyo más profundo de la historia.” Dave presume y tira más arena por encima de su hombro.

“Creo que el hoyo más grande cavado por humanos medía kilómetro y medio o algo, ¿vas a superar eso?” Le provocas.

“Sip, voy a seguir cavando por aquí hasta el otro lado de la Tierra, a… cualquiera que sea el otro lado del planeta desde aquí.” Dave declara.

“¿El otro lado del planeta? Oh, Dave. Siento decirte que ya no podemos estar juntos, en secreto creo que la Tierra es plana.” Le dices de manera completamente inexpresiva.

“Nuevo plan: te voy a enterrar a ti en el hoyo. DEP Karkat.” Dave dice solemnemente.

Cuando Dave va a agarrarte, tú gritas y te escabulles hacia atrás. Cuando empiezas a correr de él, al menos tienes la ventaja de tener un poco de delantera, con la manera espectacular en la que Dave se ha caído al hoyo que acaba de cavar.

“¡Vuelve aquí!” Dave se ríe, corriendo tras de ti. Él definitivamente es más rápido que tú, así que sólo tienes una última esperanza. Corres a toda velocidad por la orilla, intentando llegar a Rose.

“¡Rose! ¡Ayuda!” La llamas.

Rose se gira casualmente y observa cómo corres hacia ella, sin decir ni hacer nada de nada. Te figuras que no piensa ayudar de ningún modo, hasta que has pasado por su lado y extiende la pierna. Dave se tropieza con ella y cae a los pocos centímetros de agua que habían venido con la última ola.

Después de eso es un juego de pillapilla por todo lo alto, o más bien un juego de empuja a alguien más al mar. Si te hubieras quedado en tu clase especiófoba de xenobiología igual habrías aprendido a no jugar a nada con las hadas, porque pueden ser astutas y siempre juegan para ganar. Pero ay, qué pena, no te quedaste en esa clase y te pilla completamente desprevenido lo dispuesta que está Jade a hacer trampas para ganar. Deforma el espacio a tu alrededor para que pases de correr lejos de la playa a estar hasta la cintura dentro del agua. Cuando elimina a Rose, básicamente le hace un placaje hasta el mar.

Todos estáis empapados e intentando secaros en la playa para cuando Sollux vuelve a aparecer. Por suerte para él, Jade se ha dormido al sol así es improbable que intente hacer un mate en el océano con el demonio. Es improbable, pero no imposible.

“Hey, no te vayas tan rápido. ¿Qué pasa?” Dave pregunta, rápidamente extendiendo el brazo y agarrando el dobladillo de la camiseta de Sollux entre sus manos.

“Estoy intentando averiguar qué pasa con este sitio pero no puedo resolverlo.” Sollux responde, frunciendo el ceño en dirección al distante templo de la rana.

“¿Es algo con lo que podamos ayudar?” Dave pregunta pero Sollux se limita a negar con la cabeza.

“¿Qué estabas haciendo con la piedra de antes?” Preguntas, intentando ir a por una pregunta más específica.

“Oh, no lo sé. Supongo que quería ver si era real, quizás averiguar cómo de antiguo es este sitio, pero resulta que todos los demonios a los que puedo convencer para que me ayuden tampoco saben nada de geología. No es algo que normalmente necesitemos saber, ¿no?” Sollux se ríe.

“¿Por qué pensarías que las piedras son falsas? A menos que pienses que la isla entera lo es.” Dave dice frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

“Creo que toda esta isla fue hecha por alguien, templo y todo.” Sollux insiste.

“Bueno… ¿quizás podríamos ojear algunos mapas y ver si siempre ha estado aquí?” Sugieres.

Sollux se te queda mirando y se le abre ligeramente la boca, como si estuviera en shock.

“Esa es una buena idea, para variar.” Dice con asombro.

“Gracias por el cumplido ambiguo, imbécil. Estoy seguro de que la biblioteca de Salem tendría mapas viejos en algún lugar que podríamos comprobar. Google Maps va a tener una exactitud dudosa por aquí, porque todo está tan apartado así que para qué arriesgarse a mandar sus globos de baja órbita a tomar fotos, no es como si esta fuera la única isla del Pacífico. Incluso si Google no nos puede ayudar tiene que haber cartas de navegación para toda esta área.” Explicas mientras te levantas.

“Así que si vamos a mirar puedes parar de volverte loco con esto, genial. Venga.” Dave asiente felizmente y también se pone en pie.

Ambos miráis a Sollux con expectación y después de un momento él os teletransporta a la Biblioteca de la Universidad de Salem. Tarde, te das cuenta de que os habéis dejado atrás a Rose y Jade, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora. Sigues húmedo por el océano y no tienes ni zapatos ni calcetines, pero supones que así es como va a ser y ya está. Al menos Sollux no os ha soltado fuera de la oficina donde podrían verte tus compañeros de trabajo. De hecho, os ha soltado en la sección de demonología, donde habló contigo de nuevo por primera vez.

Te preguntas si está sentimental.

Aun así, estás aquí para arreglar su problema, no para ponerte sentimental tú. Así que en vez de hacer que tu corazón se involucre, guías a Dave y Sollux para poder buscar mapas que tengan que ver específicamente con el Pacífico. Hay algunos atlas viejos en la sección de Historia del Mundo, así que los guías hasta allí.

Es bastante fácil encontrar el libro correcto, aunque tienes que poner otro en su sitio antes de permitirte abrirlo. Por la mirada que te dirige Dave, claramente no entiende por qué has movido lo que probablemente parecía un libro completamente aleatorio de un lugar a otro muy cercano a él.

“Vale, vamos a ver.” Dices en voz baja y abres el libro.

Sollux mira por encima de tu hombro cómo pasas las páginas hasta llegar al área correcta en el Atlas viejo.

“¿De cuándo es este?” Sollux pregunta en voz baja. Sabes que está manteniéndose en silencio porque estáis en la biblioteca, pero que te hable tan bajito tan cerca de la oreja te hace sentir… cosas completamente ajenas a los libros.

“La década de… 1890.” Le respondes, comprobando el libro mentalmente de manera rápida.

Escaneas las páginas del atlas, viendo algunas islas que sabes que están algo cerca de la de Jade. Pero no sabes las coordinadas exactas en las que buscar.

“No está aquí.” Sollux dice.

“Pero ese libro es viejísimo, las mierdas antiguas no suelen ser muy exactas. ¿Verdad?” Dave razona.

“La isla no es muy grande, probablemente sea fácil obviarla.” Coincides.

Devuelves el libro a la estantería, a su lugar correcto por supuesto, y coges otro atlas. Repites el mismo proceso y te encuentras que este atlas de la década de 1920 tampoco tiene la isla. Otro, la década de 1940, todavía nada. Sólo encontráis la isla cuando coges un atlas de la década de 1980.

“Así que no estaba ahí antes y entonces apareció.” Sollux sisea.

“O fue «descubierta» por los viejales blancos que escriben esos libros.” Dave dice, incluyendo comillas en el aire.

“Es difícil saber cuál es. Oh, hablando de viejales que descubren islas, tiene apuntado al abuelo de Jade como a quien la descubrió.” Dices mientras escaneas la poca información sobre la isla con interés.

“Eso dice él. ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en un tío al que le dieron un sabueso infernal y consiguió una exención para entrar a ese templo?” Sollux sisea.

“Sollux, tío, necesitas dejar esto estar. No puedes ir por ahí intentando demostrar que islas no existían, no puede hacerse. Jade está siendo amable dejándonos quedarnos ahí y el que tú insistas que su único pariente era algún tío malo de esos que se tuercen el bigote no va a ayudar.” Dave suspira.

“¡No tiene sentido, no puedo ignorar eso!” Sollux insiste.

¿Deberías decir algo? ¿Meterte en medio de esto?

“Has estado buscando y no has encontrado nada. Deberías dejarlo estar.” Dave dice.

“Pero no quiero-”

“Sollux. Deja de investigar la isla y ese templo de una vez.” Dave dice firmemente.

La boca de Sollux se abre pero no sale ningún sonido de ella, se queda ahí así durante un segundo antes de cerrar la boca de golpe y mirar a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Podemos simplemente volver y disfrutar de las vacaciones? ¿Por favor?” Dave pregunta, ahora con la voz más suave.

Sollux aprieta los dientes pero debe acceder porque de golpe estáis de vuelta en la playa.

“Voy a dormir.” Sollux masculla y se va de nuevo.

“Odio pelear con él así.” Dave gruñe.

“Probablemente sólo odie tener que admitir que se estaba pasando con algo.” Dices en un esfuerzo por reconfortarlo. Dave asiente pero obviamente el ambiente está pesaroso ahora.

Buscáis vuestros zapatos y calcetines y los cuatro andáis el ratito que os toma volver a la casa de los Harley. Rose declara que va a cocinar y Dave la va a ayudar, aunque tampoco es que Dave parezca entusiasmado al respecto. Por supuesto necesitan a Jade para decirles dónde está todo, pero tú no eres de ninguna ayuda.

Así que, de verdad, no pasa nada si sólo… te vas tú por tu cuenta. Está bien, sólo estás explorando hasta la hora de la cena. Manteniéndote quitado de en medio. Te encuentras a Sollux tirado encima de una estantería. No es que le estuvieras buscando ni nada.

…De verdad.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas con cautela.

Sollux te fulmina con la mirada, lleno de toda la hostilidad punzante que tenía por ti antes de que ocurriera toda esa mierda con Kankri.

“Siento lo que sea que fuera eso contigo y Dave. Yo sólo pensaba que los mapas podrían ayudar.” Dices en lugar de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

“Algo no va bien con todo esto.” Sollux insiste mientras sus dedos se agarran con fuerza a la parte de arriba de la estantería.

“Es raro, estoy de acuerdo contigo ahí. Si encontramos más mierdas raras definitivamente me parecerá bien investigarlo, pero pareces estar buscando una aguja en un pajar. ¿No es por eso por lo que Dave te ha pedido que pares? Estaba preocupado por ti.” Dices.

“Sé que estaba preocupado. Obviamente. Y él no- da igual.” Sollux masculla y mira a otro lado.

“¿Quieres que me pierda?” Ofreces.

Sollux no te responde, simplemente se da la vuelta encima de la estantería para que ya no puedas verlo. Ese es un «sí» bastante claro.

“Vale.” Dices, intentando no sentirte herido.

Titubeas cuando te estás girando.

“¿Seguimos siendo amigos? Uh, ¿novios?” Le preguntas con nerviosismo.

La risa proveniente de la cima de la estantería no es especialmente tranquilizante.

“Eres tontísimo. Sí, lo somos.” Sollux se ríe. Se vuelve a girar lo suficiente como para que puedas ver su cara. Todavía parece triste y estresado, pero hay cariño en su expresión.

“Bueno, entonces… claramente tienes un gusto horrible.” Le contestas.

“No lo sabré yo.” Sollux coincide.

“Vale, voy a ver cómo va la comida. Hasta luego.” Asientes. Bajará cuando quiera, estás bastante seguro de eso.

“Hasta luego.” La voz de Sollux te sigue fuera de la habitación y a pesar de su elección casual de palabras, suena algo más cálido ahora.

Sollux no baja de su estantería de la melancolía hasta bien entrada la noche. Rose y Jade están compartiendo la cama grande de Jade, y a Dave y a ti os han dado una cama compuesta por todos los cojines de los diferentes sofás y tumbonas de la casa. Eso resulta en una cama con bultos pero no del todo incómoda, especialmente porque es una que estás compartiendo con Dave.

Dave está muy dormido y tú estás medio despierto, mirando vagamente al techo cuando se tiñe ligeramente de rojo y azul. Te incorporas un poco y ves a Sollux aparecer en la habitación.

“Hey.” Susurras.

“Shh. Vas a despertarlos.” Sollux te responde con otro susurro.

“¡Tú estás haciendo al menos tanto ruido como yo!” Contestas tan silenciosamente como puedes.

“¿Sol?” Dave masculla con voz soñolienta, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirar.

“Hey, no, vuélvete a dormir.” Sollux insiste.

Dave farfulla algo, adormilado, y se termina de incorporar. Sollux corre a ocupar el espacio entre Dave y tú, claramente intentando convencerle de que se vuelva a dormir. Supones que hace un trabajo demasiado bueno, porque Dave tira de él al bajar y se engancha a su costado como si Sollux fuera algún animal de peluche demasiado grande, y no una de las fuerzas demoníacas más poderosas que existen.

“Ni una palabra.” Sollux te sisea amenazadoramente.

Oh, ¿así que él quiere que no digas nada, entonces? Bueno, eso es una pena. Supones que no tienes otra opción que dormir si no puedes hablar.

Te vuelves a acomodar para dormir y no es culpa tuya que Sollux esté justo al lado de donde tú estabas durmiendo antes, ¿verdad? Y está oscuro así que es difícil ver, así que de nuevo no es culpa tuya si resulta que acabas pegado a Sollux con la cabeza en su hombro. Sollux claramente no quiere despertar a Dave así que eso le deja atrapado en la cama entre Dave y tú.

Desde luego no estás en contra de la idea, en parte porque es agradable y en parte porque sin duda frustrará a Sollux. Está empezando a darte la impresión de que con tu kismesis, eso es parte del objetivo. Pero no habías esperado que esta calidez y el ritmo regular de sus respiraciones te dejaran frito tan rápido. Ha sido imposible dormir bien desde que descubriste lo de Kankri, pero ahora… es fácil.

Son las risillas las que te despiertan del mejor sueño de tu vida. Pero el profundo y grave gruñido en tu oreja ciertamente se suma a eso.

Legañoso, abres los ojos y asimilas dónde estás.

Para empezar sigues contra el lado de Sollux, en tu mayoría. En vez de estar a su lado, tu pierna está tirada por encima de las suyas y está enredada con otra que no puede posiblemente ser de Sollux así que debe ser de Dave al otro lado. Además de haberle echado la pierna por encima te has girado un poco mientras dormías así que casi estás tirado encima de su costado y su cadera. Tu cara está hundida contra su hombro y aunque tú te invitaste a ti mismo sin preguntarle a Sollux, aun así él tiene un brazo alrededor de tu espalda. Sus garras están tirando de tu camiseta mientras se tensa y gruñe, y puedes oír como sus colas se mueven irritadamente contra las sábanas bajo vosotros.

Al girar la cabeza ves a Jade cernida sobre los tres con el móvil en mano, echando fotos. Detrás de ella, Rose está sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire. Te mueves, repentinamente cohibido, solo que el movimiento libera el brazo de Sollux y éste se estira para agarrar el móvil. Jade es demasiado rápida y Sollux claramente no quiere sacudir mucho al durmiente Dave.

“Los tres sois monísimos, voy a mandarle esto a June ahora mismo.” Jade se ríe.

Su risa despierta a Dave y le da a Sollux la libertad de intentar obtener el móvil de nuevo. No sabes por qué no usa sus poderes psíquicos, pero no estás lo suficientemente despierto como para señalárselo. Mientras Sollux empieza a perseguir a Jade por el cuarto te encuentras con que tu mirada recae sobre Dave. Anoche dejó sus gafas de sol al borde de vuestro colchón improvisado así que eres recibido con la vista de sus brillantes ojos rojos, a pesar de lo somnolientos que están. Dave tiene la marca de las arrugas de la camiseta de Sollux en la mejilla y su pelo está alborotado en ángulos raros. Esa imagen es tan tierna y vulnerable que se te contrae el corazón en el pecho.

Intentas apartar la mirada sólo para encontrarte con que estás bajo el astuto escrutinio de su melliza. Rose está posada al borde de la cama con el pijama puesto, observándoos.

“¿Café?” Ella ofrece inocentemente, una inocencia que no te crees ni un pelo.

“Si me haces café, reconsideraré el falso divorcio por haber formado parte de echarme fotos mientras dormía.” Le cuentas.

“Bueno, tengo que salvar nuestro falso matrimonio. Piensa en nuestro falso hijo, ¿cómo le afectará esto?” Rose dice en falso horror, agarrándose unas perlas que son puramente imaginarias.

“Es demasiado temprano para esto.” Dave masculla y se arrastra hasta el borde de la cama improvisada para coger sus gafas de sol.

“Afirmas que te importa nuestro hijo pero apuesto que ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre.” Dices con falsa indignación. Por supuesto, vosotros dos no habéis fingido tener un hijo antes, pero ahora puedes ponerla en un apuro para que se le ocurra un nombre.

“Como si pudiera olvidar a mi dulce, precioso, Vieroy Burbujas Von Salamandra.” Rose chasquea la lengua, y tú estás generalmente impresionado con la rapidez en que se le ha ocurrido todo eso.

“Querrás decir Viceroy Burbujas Von Salamandra Lalonde-Vantas.” La corriges.

“No tienes por qué ser tan formal.” Rose dice, pero en la última palabra se le rompe la cara de póker y empieza a reírse. Su risa es contagiosa así que tú también acabas desternillándote. No crees que anticiparas cuando conociste a Rose lo divertida que te iba a parecer.

“Vale, café.” Rose dice con una sonrisa y salta de la cama a sus pies.

Todos bajáis a la planta de abajo y desayunáis perezosamente en la cocina. Mientras mordisqueas las tostadas gracias al pan que Rose se trajo con ella, miras por las grandes ventanas y observas como la lluvia tropical choca contra el cristal. Estar sentado ahí viendo las gotas caer por la ventana es muy pacífico, tranquilo en una manera que no habías anticipado.

“Tío, espero que escampe luego. Quería echarle un vistazo a la isla y ver si podía grabar sonidos de los bichitos y animalitos de por aquí.” Dave suspira con anhelo.

“Yo puede que me ponga a leer.” Dices, pensativo.

“Estoy segura de que tengo toneladas de malas hierbas que quitar del invernadero.” Jade añade.

El resto empezáis a organizar vuestros planes para hoy, resultando en que básicamente todos acabáis en el invernadero de Jade a la hora. Sollux se había ido por su cuenta con Bec, pero pronto está arrodillado en el suelo del invernadero acariciando al entusiasta sabueso infernal. Dave está felizmente echando fotos y Rose está haciendo algo de jardinería bajo las instrucciones de Jade.

Por tu parte, tú tienes un libro levemente maldito que leer.

Comprobándolo no puedes ver nada raro sobre «Geometría Imposible: Un Estudio», no lo sientes raro al tacto ni te habla de manera más especial que cualquier otro libro que hayas tenido entre manos. Con cuidado pasas sus páginas ligeramente amarillentas y te encuentras con texto y diagramas. Es uno de esos libros que tienen páginas brillantes en el centro para fotos, así que te tomas un momento para mirarlas. Las fotos parecen ilusiones ópticas donde las patas de la mesa no podrían posiblemente funcionar así, incluso hay una serie de diagramas que cubren esa estupidez que viste en internet en la que cortas una chocolatina y de alguna manera acabas con chocolate extra. Menuda tontería.

Sin embargo, tendrías que averiguar qué hay ligeramente maldito en este libro, así que te acomodas para leerlo. El texto en sí es enrevesado y difícil de entender. Su tema principal parece ser que entendemos el titular de geometría imposible en estas ilusiones ópticas porque es una idea que tiene sentido, el ojo las analiza pero en su lugar es la mente la que niega la realidad frente a ella. El libro te invita a observar el dibujo de una mesa donde las patas existen de maneras que no son posibles, las líneas no se alinean correctamente y la ilusión está sugerida por las sombras.

Tus ojos pasan intensamente por los dibujos, parecen muy convincentes hasta que se convierten en falsos. Las palabras del libro te dan vueltas a la cabeza, dándole respuestas a este problema. Teoriza que nosotros entendemos instintivamente estas formas con los ojos porque no son imposibles después de todo. Hay otros planos de la realidad donde esta geometría podría funcionar fácilmente, de hecho ciertamente funciona ahí. Pero nuestras mentes están entrenadas para entender la realidad en esta dimensión, el plano principal de la realidad. Así que cuando vemos objetos imposibles, nuestros ojos los entienden intuitivamente pero nuestras mentes se rebelan, esto causa la ilusión.

El libro te invita a estudiar la mesa una vez más, a centrarte en la ubicación de las patas y a resistir la inclinación de tu mente a gritar por su imposibilidad.

Bec ladra fuertemente, sacándote de tu lectura.

“Guau.” Sollux susurra.

Te giras para verlo sentado mirando a una de las mesas de Jade cubiertas de plantas. Esta es en la que no paran de desaparecerle las calabazas. Mientras observas la mesa, ves que no hay ninguna calabaza pero también ves que las patas están… mal. No es posible que la mesa tenga ese aspecto, tu mente se rebela mientras observas al mueble imposible y como si estuviera nerviosa por tu escrutinio, la mesa tiembla. La madera se ondula por su silueta imposible y entonces de golpe se dobla sobre sí misma una y otra vez. Es como si estuvieras viendo origami a alta velocidad, o un acordeón comprimiéndose, cuando la mesa entera se dobla hasta la nada. Las plantas y la tierra que había en la mesa parecen mantenerse en el aire un segundo después de que la mesa haya desaparecido, casi en shock, y entonces se caen todas al suelo.

“¿Has hecho tú eso?” Sollux pregunta, sorprendido.

“Más o menos. Estúpido libro maldito.” Mascullas.

“¡Mis calabaceras!” Jade exclama desde el otro lado de la habitación.

“Ohh, pillado.” Dave dice, servicial, desde otro lado de la habitación.

Las pobres calabaceras están ahora en una pila triste en el suelo, haciéndote sentir culpable por su mera presencia.

“Mierda, lo siento, Jade. Déjame arreglarlo.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

Jade te da una lona para transferir las plantas que con suerte seguirán vivas, y un recogedor y escoba para barrer toda la tierra desparramada.

Estúpido libro maldito.

El día continúa y tú decides que no vas a leer ese libro cerca de nada de valor otra vez, como los muebles de la gente, por ejemplo. La lluvia de fuera empieza a convertirse en una tormenta de verdad, lo cual está bien para cuando os acomodáis y os ponéis a ver películas juntos bajo una manta. Jade incluso os hace chocolate caliente a todos y justo como dijo cuando salisteis a tomar un café por primera vez, es… no muy bueno. Pero incluso una bebida mediocre es mejorada con una buena atmósfera e incluso mejor compañía.

A mitad de vuestra segunda película, tienes que excusarte para ir al baño. Cuando estás a medio subir las escaleras te das cuenta de que Sollux te está siguiendo.

“Solo estoy yendo al baño.” Le cuentas, no habías dicho por qué te estabas levantando porque no querías hablar durante la película. Aun así te figurabas que era bastante obvio.

“Me lo imaginaba.” Sollux asiente.

Entonces, ¿por qué te está siguiendo? Quizás necesite algo de arriba. Da igual. Te encoges de hombros y sigues subiendo las escaleras, Sollux sigue a unos pasos detrás de ti.

“¿Hay algún motivo por el que me estés siguiendo?” Le preguntas después de unos minutos.

“Sip.” Sollux dice.

“¿Estás intentando llegar al baño antes que yo o algo?” Adivinas.

“No, pero eso sería entretenido.” Sollux te dirige una sonrisa ladina con eso. Le haces una peineta y sigues adelante.

“¿Estás sólo intentando irritarme?” Le preguntas.

“Por una vez, no. Esto es super raro, ¿eh?” Sollux dice alegremente.

“Sí. Lo es.” Respondes, parándote fuera del baño para mirar a Sollux, quien se está limitando a devolverte la mirada.

“Hmm.” Sollux hace un ruidito pensativo.

“Vale, bueno, esto ha sido increíblemente raro. Ahora voy a mear, puedes quedarte aquí fuera. Chalado.” Le dices y te metes de espaldas al baño.

“De verdad que no te voy a seguir ahí dentro. Sólo estaré por aquí, específicamente ahí. Ese pasillo.” Sollux te cuenta, señalando un poco más allá, al lado de un pasillo.

Eso ha sido increíblemente extraño. Finalmente solo, te alivias, te lavas las manos y cuando sales fuera otra vez Sollux está exactamente donde decía que iba a estar. Podrías limitarte a bajar otra vez, pero también quieres saber por qué está tan raro.

“¿A ti qué te pasa?” Preguntas mientras te acercas a él.

“Nada. No estoy haciendo nada, sólo pasando el rato en esta casa.” Sollux responde inocentemente. Incluso se está inspeccionando casualmente las garras, como si todo esto fuera super tranquilo y normal.

“Claro.” Dices.

Con esperanzas de conseguir algo de contexto, le echas un vistazo al pasillo al lado del que está y te das cuenta de que este es el que lleva al despacho y laboratorio del abuelo de Jade. Mientras lo miras eres consciente del susurro de los libros.

“Por ahí están las habitaciones del abuelo de Jade.” Declaras.

“Yo no lo sabría, no puedo entrar. Tampoco es que ahora tenga permitido fisgar por aquí.” Sollux te dice casualmente, una casualidad que se ve traicionada por la mirada intensa que te está dirigiendo.

“Oh. Así que si yo voy por ahí entonces tendrás que venir conmigo, sólo para asegurarte de que no pase nada peligroso, no estarías fisgando ni técnicamente yendo en contra de lo que Dave te pidió. Estarías cuidando de mí, ¿es eso?” Preguntas con sospecha.

“Tú eres algo así como un imán para los problemas, si fueras tendría que ir contigo. Sé que Dave estaría devastado si hicieras que saltara alguna trampa y te mataras.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Definitivamente se está escapando por un tecnicismo. La cuestión es: ¿quieres permitírselo? Si vuelves abajo entonces Sollux no puede fisgar por aquí, pero tampoco puedes negar que tú también tienes curiosidad. También, quizás sólo echarle un vistazo a esta área haga que Sollux se relaje un poco más en la casa de Jade.

El susurro de los libro escondidos que no han sido leídos en años te llama.

“Sólo una mirada rápida, ¿vale?” Le adviertes. Sollux se ilumina con entusiasmo y asiente. Oh, no le puedes decir que no a eso.

Pones los ojos en blanco y te metes por el pasillo, consciente de que no hay nada bajo este suelo por la manera improbable en que se estira este edificio. La puerta al despacho del abuelo Harley está abierta y cuando intentas dar un paso dentro, tu pie se choca fuertemente contra nada de nada.

“¿Qué cojones?” Siseas, agarrándote el pie.

“Es una protección de barrera, mantiene fuera a cualquiera que no sea humano. Pero como quieres entrar ahí…” Sollux deja de hablar y saca una botella de agua de la nada. Abre la tapa y la sujeta en su mano. Observas como el agua cristalina se vuelve de un naranja violento y empieza a borbotear.

“¡¿Qué es eso?!” Siseas, apartándote por instinto.

“¿Sabes el agua bendita?” Sollux pregunta, tú asientes.

“Es lo opuesto a eso. Hazte a un lado.” Te cuenta.

Te apartas y te escondes tras él. Sollux levita la botella abierta hasta el interior de la habitación y la choca contra el marco de la puerta, derramándola dentro. Borbotea en la alfombra y con un destello de verde en el aire, te das cuenta de que la barrera ha caído.

“Si es tan fácil pasarlo, entonces ¿para qué estaba ahí ese hechizo?” Te preguntas. Seguramente eso no mantendría lejos a un demonio, incluso a un demonio que no fuera tan listo como Sollux.

“Era un hechizo muy amplio, supongo que era para evitar que Jade fisgara.” Sollux responde.

“Así que cuando dijo antes que no podía entrar aquí, se refería a ello literalmente.” Dices al entenderlo. Sollux asiente y hace un gesto hacia el suelo, el agua profana que se había derramado borbotea hasta desaparecer en la nada y él hace otro gesto hacia la puerta para invitarte a entrar.

Al igual que el resto de la casa, el despacho del abuelo Harley da esa sensación de ser un popurrí entre caballero victoriano y un explorador excéntrico de safaris. Es una sensación extraña, eso seguro, pero una a la que te estás acostumbrando. Hay globos terráqueos y mapas por todo el sitio, con notas aquí y allá. El escritorio es de una madera oscura y sólida, con una carpeta de un verde profundo encima, todo cubierto con una gruesa capa de polvo.

Tus dedos rozan los lomos de los libros mientras los inspeccionas, todos parecen ir sobre xenobiología, demonología y leyendas de alrededor del mundo. Todo parece lo que te esperarías, nada inapropiado ni nada.

Sollux no parece satisfecho en lo más mínimo, está mirando los alrededores frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas.

Este sitio era una esfera, pero no puedes ver otro piso como Jade puede hacer desde su cuarto. Cuando te tumbas en el suelo de la habitación de Jade, puedes ver lo que es técnicamente la planta de arriba que ella dice que usa como almacén. Supones que la parte de abajo de la esfera de su cuarto no es muy útil. No hay ninguna manera evidente de llegar a lo que sea que haya debajo o encima de este despacho, la habitación es una estrecha porción intermedia de la esfera. De hecho, por la estrechez del suelo, crees que esta debe ser la parte más baja de la habitación esférica, casi como si esta esfera estuviera dividida en mitades y la de abajo sólo tuviera un suelo falso.

“Tiene que haber alguna manera de subir, ¿un hechizo o algo?” Sollux masculla.

Le ignoras mientras rebusca en el escritorio del abuelo de Jade y en su lugar te pones a escuchar. Puedes oír más libros arriba, Sollux definitivamente tiene razón. Escaneando las estanterías de nuevo, ves algo que no pertenece ahí, un libro que no es un libro. Al examinarlo más de cerca, ves que no es un libro para nada, pero parece uno.

Con cuidado sacas el «libro» y la estantería a tu lado se echa hacia fuera, revelando unas escaleras al piso de arriba.

“¿Qué tipo de persona tiene una habitación mágicamente sellada Y ADEMÁS unas escaleras ocultas detrás de una estantería?” Exiges. Tampoco es que hubiera nadie más en esta isla aparte de él y Jade, ¿qué requería tanto secretismo?

“Alguien con algo que esconder.” Sollux dice con gravedad.

Él sube primero y tú te pegas a él. Las escaleras llevan a la parte de arriba de la habitación esférica, como sospechabas. Este cuarto también está lleno de libros y cajas de papeles, pero en una manera mucho menos organizada que el piso de abajo. Verlo hace que te pique la necesidad de ordenar.

En medio del suelo hay un círculo mágico, los patrones parecen extremadamente similares a los del que viste en el vídeo de Roxy. Sollux se pasea por el borde del círculo con una expresión de concentración en la cara.

“¿Es eso para invocaciones?” Le preguntas.

“Extrañamente, no. Está todo en demoníaco pero es para hablar. Es básicamente una manera de hacer una videollamada a mi dimensión.” Sollux dice y sigue leyendo el texto del círculo.

“Así que estaba… ¿qué? ¿Haciendo una _chatroulette_ demoníaca? ¿Estaba entrevistándolos como Roxy o algo?” Te ríes.

“Ni idea. ¿De qué van todos los libros? Tú eres el pringado mágico de los libros.” Sollux pregunta, haciendo un gesto a las pilas de libros y papeles.

“Eso me ofende.” Le cuentas. A Sollux no parece importarle lo más mínimo. Lo que es peor es que tampoco es que esté equivocado, técnicamente.

Coges un libro al azar, es un volumen con cubierta de cuero verde sin título en la portada y sólo un intervalo de fechas en el lomo. Lo abres y te encuentras con páginas y páginas de letra a mano elegante y el esbozo ocasional de una planta o animal. Es un diario. Con curiosidad abres otro libro y después otro, y te encuentras que todos son diarios.

Le cuentas a Sollux lo que son y entonces empezáis a rebuscar entre las cajas de cartas. Una está dirigida a Jake Harley, de la Mansión Harley en Hauntswitch, Massachusetts. Ya está abierta así que sacas la carta de dentro y lees la letra escrita en un papel sorprendentemente rosa.

Profesor Harley,

escucha tío deberías estar ayudándome con mi tesis, no ignorando mis cartas en la universidad. me figuraba que tu casa sería un lugar mejor a donde contactarte. si quieres aparecer en cualquiera de nuestras tutorías de uno a uno sería genial pero mientras tanto aquí está el esquema.

roxy lalonde

“Es una carta de Roxy.” Dices con sorpresa.

Sollux mira por encima de tu hombro y lee la corta carta que tú acabas de leer. Tiene una mano para estabilizarse en tu hombro izquierdo y cuando miras ligeramente a la derecha puedes ver la curva gris del cuello de Sollux mientras se inclina sobre ti para leer. Una parte impulsiva y tonta de tu cerebro te está diciendo que le beses el cuello sólo porque está justo ahí. No lo haces, por supuesto, pero el pensamiento te provoca mariposas en el estómago.

“Parece como si él fuera su asesor de tesis. Supongo que no es muy sorprendente, es cierto que Jade dijo que tenía lazos con la universidad y tampoco es que haya mucha gente destacada en ese campo.” Sollux concede.

“Me pregunto si Dave y Rose querrían ver esto.” Reflexionas. No es mucho pero es algo que escribió su madre antes de perder gran parte de sí misma.

“Quizás. Probablemente haya más ahí dentro pero no sé cómo vamos a encontrar nada en este caos desordenado.” Sollux suspira cansadamente.

Al otro lado de la habitación algo suena. Los dos os congeláis y tú hasta contienes el aliento mientras esperáis a ver si lo que sea que era lo hará de nuevo. Quizás fuera sólo… ¿el viento? ¿Puede?

Otro ruido, esta vez ves el anillo de metal encima de un baúl del tamaño de tu cabeza. Desearías no haber hecho esa comparación porque ahora todo lo que te puedes imaginar es que el baúl definitivamente tiene una cabeza dentro. Sollux se acerca lentamente a él, tú sacas tu arma y lo sigues. Él lo mira con sospecha y entonces lo abre de una vez.

Para tu alivio no hay una cabeza en el baúl, pero hay un gusano verde. Mira una vez a Sollux y procede a esconder la cabeza bajo su cola. El bicho quizás mida algo más de diez centímetros de punta a punta y te parece inofensivo.

“Ohh, más demonios no.” Gime.

“Bueno, que te jodan a ti también.” Sollux suelta.

El gusano se enrolla más fuerte sobre sí mismo y no puedes evitar sentirte mal por él.

“Sollux, lo estás asustando.” Le dices y lo apartas a un lado.

El gusano te mira desde debajo de su cola, sus ojillos negros destacando contra su piel verde.

“¿Qué eres? No pretendíamos asustarte, no sabíamos que hubiera nadie aquí dentro.” Le dices, intentando mantener la voz amable.

“Soy Abraxas, un gusano de libro.” Dice y se desenrolla un poco.

“¿Un gusano de libro?” Sollux repite, escéptico.

El gusano se estira, como la cobra menos amenazadora del mundo, dado su liso cuerpo verde con ángulo redondos e inofensivos.

“El gusano de libro o _Bibliotheca Psychica_ , phylum Annelida, superphylum Lophotrochozoa del reino Animalia. Los gusanos de libro son una especie mágica en peligro de extinción, tradicionalmente habitan bibliotecas mágicas. Los gusanos de libro salvajes pueden ser destructivos, destruyendo los libros para ganar el conocimiento mágico con el que se alimentan. Los gusanos de libro domesticados, como yo, no destruimos libros y muchas veces la gente encuentra propósitos para el conocimiento que proveemos de los libros.” Abraxas responde clínicamente.

“¿Cómo un espíritu de biblioteca?” Deduces.

“No, el espíritu que habita colecciones lo suficientemente grandes de libros no es lo mismo. Esa es una entidad mágica sin forma física atada a los libros, yo soy una criatura física y mágica. Los espíritus de biblioteca de varios tipos son a menudo los depredadores naturales de los _Bibliotheca Psychica_.” Abraxas te informa.

“¿Así que conoces todo lo que hay aquí?” Le preguntas a él. O… ¿ello? No sabes si los gusanos de biblioteca tienen género.

“Sí. Funciono como un método de búsqueda en la biblioteca del difunto Jake Harley. Por desgracia no he visto a nadie desde que falleció.” El gusano dice infelizmente.

“Eso apesta. Has mencionado otros demonios. Háblame de eso.” Sollux ordena al gusano de libro.

“No tengo que hacer eso. Ciertamente no eres el primer demonio que he visto, el Doctor Harley estaba muy familiarizado con tu especie. No veo por qué debería ayudar hasta que vosotros dos al menos me digáis vuestros nombres, me muero por más información. Bastante literalmente, de hecho.” Abraxas dice con un escalofrío. Supones que tiene sentido, sin información nueva añadida a esta colección de libros, probablemente sería como si se le estuvieran acabando lentamente los suministros de comida al gusano.

“Sollux.” Sollux suelta.

“¿Es ese tu nombre o apellido?” Abraxas pregunta con curiosidad.

“Nombre.” Sollux responde.

“¿Y tu apellido?” Abraxas pregunta.

“No te voy a contar eso.” Sollux masculla.

“Demonios.” Abraxas chasquea la lengua.

“Yo te diré mi nombre si eso ayuda. Karkat Vantas.” Dices.

Abraxas se anima, con los ojos brillándole.

“¿Me lo puedes deletrear?” Pregunta.

“K-A-R-K-A-T V-A-N-T-A-S. ¿Por qué?” Respondes.

“Ah… él estaba equivocado con el deletreo. Creo tener una carta que te hace referencia, aunque está mal escrito si eres tú.” Abraxas dice animadamente.

“¡¿De verdad?!” Sollux y tú decís de una vez.

“De verdad. Permitidme.” Abraxas asiente.

El gusano retuerce su cuerpo y sale del baúl. Llega pronto al suelo y entonces va rápidamente, su cuerpo moviéndose como lo hacen los gusanos de los dibujos animados. Abraxas se mete en la caja de cartas y después de un momento un sobre flota en el aire. Lo coges y miras la carta abierta.

Va dirigida a Roxy Lalonde está mandada por correo aéreo, pero también está claro que ha pasado por el sistema de correo de la universidad varias veces, a juzgar por los sellos. Supones que Roxy debe haberle devuelto esta carta a Jake Harley, siendo que no es para él.

Intercambias una mirada precavida con Sollux y sacas la carta. Está fechada el 20 de abril de 1973.

Lees la carta en voz alta.

Querida Roxy,

Lamento muchísimo tener que pedirte que me vuelvas a mandar el borrador de tu tesis, siendo que el último ha sido desafortunadamente perdido. Sin embargo, tengo una interesante historia que contarte sobre cómo ha pasado eso. Como bien sabes yo tenía que dirigirme a las Islas Turcas y Caicos y a las de sus alrededores para investigar ese grupo inusual de sirenas y espíritus marinos que han estado denunciando en esa zona. Naturalmente no podía teletransportarme ahí porque el buenazo del Triángulo de las Bermudas es notablemente pegajoso así que tuve que tomar un corto vuelo en aeroplano desde el borde de Florida, hacia la corta pista del puerto de Cockburn.

Me tomaré una pausa aquí porque soy muy consciente de que te estarás riendo del nombre en inglés a estas alturas.

Como te había mencionado anteriormente, estaba muy emocionado por volar en un aeroplano de verdad. El sitio donde despegan se parece mucho a un puerto normal y encontré mi puerta de embarque con bastante facilidad. El avión era bastante pequeño así que no éramos muchos ahí dentro, doce en total. Añadido a eso había una azafata y presumiblemente un piloto y un copiloto, aunque no es que estuvieran esperando con nosotros, por supuesto. Había, sin embargo, dos personas más presentes.

Sentí la misma sensación que cuando invocamos a demonios anteriormente o cuando tengo la atención de cierto pretendiente cuando llama, un tipo de estática en la piel y una sensación de malestar. Miré a mi alrededor y me fijé en las otras dos personas. Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer quizás tenía veintitantos, pero tenía una apariencia de esas sin edad, estaba vestida entera de negro y parecía algo aburrida si te soy sincero. El hombre con el que estaba parecía muchísimo más animado.

El muchacho quizás tendría nuestra edad, si estuviera en la veintena diría que sería por los pelos. Él me parecía extranjero, quizás con algún tipo de ascendencia arábiga. Aunque sé que señalarías que mi observación de eso no quiere decir que no sea un americano de sangre caliente, por supuesto. Estaba señalando por turnos a todas las personas esperando, intentando ser sutil al respecto, mientras lo hacía le hablaba en voz baja a la mujer con él y cada vez ella negaba con la cabeza y no decía nada.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaban llegando a mí, me ocupé en ojear tu tesis, aunque debo confesar que no la estaba leyendo, y en lugar estaba observándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando el joven hombre me señaló y le preguntó algo a su acompañante, ella hizo una pequeña mueca y se me quedó mirando. Te juro, Roxy, que sentí su mirada en mi propia alma. Tan pronto como empezó, paró, ella suspiró y le asintió al hombre. Con eso ella se fue, dejando al hombre solo.

El muchacho pareció dudar y entonces también se marchó. Estaba contemplando seguirle cuando volvió con un maletín que juro que no tenía momentos antes. Se sentó en la silla de al lado mía como si nuestro vuelo no estuviera ya lleno y fingió no haberme visto durante unos instantes. Entonces fingió bastante pobremente darse cuenta de mi presencia y me preguntó mi nombre. Le dije quién era, había decidido que si pretendía hacerme daño entonces quizás mi reputación de aventurero lo disuadiría. Le pregunté el suyo y, como sospechaba, sonaba bastante extranjero. Estoy seguro de que lo estoy escribiendo mal, pero dijo que su nombre era «Carcat Vantas».

Levantas la mirada de la carta y la pasas a Sollux, quien te está observando de forma intensa. ¿Parecías tener más o menos la edad que tienes ahora en 1973? ¿Qué hacías hablando con Jake Harley en un aeropuerto en 1973 y quién era la mujer con quien estabas hablando antes de él?

“¿Esto es sobre mí entonces? ¿Quién es la mujer? ¿Por qué…” Dejas de hablar, tienes demasiadas preguntas y no suficiente tiempo.

“No lo sé. Sigue leyendo.” Sollux te urge.

Te aclaras la garganta, sacudes la cabeza y continúas.

Habiendo intercambiado nombres, el extraño hombre le dirigió una mirada ansiosa al avión esperando fuera. Le pregunté que si quizás estaba nervioso por volar, la mayoría de la gente no lo ha hecho antes, y él soltó una carcajada tan alta que hizo que me dolieran los oídos y todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser este hombre y a decir verdad todavía no estoy completamente seguro. No parecía humano en lo más mínimo, aunque su apariencia era perfectamente normal. Intenté ver más allá de lo que estaba fingiendo ser, lo que me estaba engañando para creer, y percibir lo que era de verdad. Ese método tuyo que creo que una vez describiste como «robar la vacuidad».

¿Alguna vez has experimentado el vértigo, Roxy? A mi no me dan miedo las alturas y nunca he sentido eso cuando escalaba, pero una vez me dio una infección de oído tremenda y me trastocó el oído interno, dándome vértigo durante un día o dos. La sensación abrumadora de que o te estás cayendo o lo vas a hacer, como si cada paso lo dieras en una cuerda floja. Cuando miré más allá de la fachada de este hombre me sentí así, una inmensidad repentina de un espacio doblado en una forma más pequeña, mucho más grande de lo que nunca podría imaginar. Vi dentro de él anillos y anillos, entrelazándose, girando y muchísimos ojos rojos observando.

Cuando habló, y no puede haber sido más de una fracción de segundo después, era normal de nuevo y sólo veía al hombre de apariencia humana frente a mí.

Me aseguró que no le daba miedo volar.

Entonces me preguntó si yo había volado antes y le conté, intentando mantener la calma, que no lo había hecho. A estas alturas el joven me miró a los ojos y me pidió que cogiera algo por él, que tenía que guardarlo e hizo énfasis en que de verdad debería prestar atención a la tripulación del avión durante el vuelo. Entonces, con eso hecho, se levantó y se marchó andando. Por supuesto, me levanté para seguirlo pero cuando le di la vuelta a la esquina por la que se había ido, no estaba al otro lado. Intenté abrir el maletín pero me encontré con que estaba sellado mágicamente con medios demasiado fuertes para que yo lo abriera entonces. Tenía demasiada curiosidad como para deshacerme de él, así que cuando nos llamaron para subirnos al avión, me lo llevé conmigo. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que le pasó a mi avión y espero que no pensaras que había perecido junto con los otros pasajeros y tripulación a bordo. No quiero pensar en lo que le pasó a ese avión y no tengo intención de volver a volar una vez vuelva al continente. Basta decir que resulté estar en el sitio correcto del avión para que cuando se partió en pedazos, fui el único superviviente del impacto con el agua, habiendo sobrevivido también a la explosión del motor.

El maletín que me había sido dado me permitió flotar hasta que pude localizar una balsa. Todas mis otras posesiones, las cuales incluyen el borrador de tu tesis, ahora están en el fondo del océano. Después de haber inflado la única balsa que quedaba y me arrastré a bordo, intenté pensar en qué hacer. Sé lo suficiente como para navegar con las estrellas y no podíamos haber estado tan lejos, siendo que acabábamos de empezar el descenso, también puedo alquimizar agua potable con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, aunque sin ningún recipiente para almacenarla, la cantidad que podía hacer estaba limitada a un puñado cada vez. No me moriría deshidratado y si podía aguantar hasta llegar a tierra sólo tendría que lidiar con el hambre y la exposición a los elementos.

Me tomó varias horas antes de que se me ocurriera volver a intentar abrir el maletín que me dio el hombre. Esta vez se abrió. Dentro había una pistola de bengalas, suministro para varias semanas de barritas nutricionales, una botella de agua que yo podía ir rellenando y una brújula. Eso y una nota que se disolvió al momento en que la leí, en la cual sólo ponía «NO TE RINDAS».

Usando el maletín vacío y la brújula, remé lo suficientemente cerca a la isla para que alguien me viera y disparé la bengala. Quizás podría haber sobrevivido sin la ayuda de ese extraño quien estoy seguro de que es de origen sobrenatural, pero si ese es el caso estoy seguro de que habría sido una experiencia mucho peor de lo que fue. Semanas y semanas de estar varado en el mar, muriéndome de hambre y congelándome, en lugar de varios largos días.

Por desgracia, no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de criatura puede haber sido exactamente ese hombre, pero ciertamente me salvó la retaguardia.

A pesar de todo, volveré al campus pronto y leeré tu tesis entonces.

Atentamente,

Doctor Jake Harley.

Tus manos tiemblan mientras sujetas la carta y Sollux está observándote sin pestañear, sus colas moviéndose detrás de él como un gato acechando a su presa. Viste algo así cuando Kankri murió, así que no hay duda de que está hablando de ti, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que podrías ser.

Sollux quiere que lo averigües o te acuerdes, lo quiere con tanta fuerza que el sentimiento es radioactivo. Prácticamente está brillando con él. Justo como la radiación, te está empezando a hacer sentir enfermo. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente saber estas cosas?

“¿Karkat? ¿Sollux?” La voz de Dave os llama desde fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo. Sollux hace una mueca y salta sobre ti, apresurándose a salir de la habitación en busca de Dave. Por las voces apagadas fuera, crees que los otros también están ahí.

“¿Puedes buscar en todos los libros de aquí cualquier cosa?” Le preguntas a Abraxas.

“Absolutamente.” El gusano asiente.

“¿Podrías decirme si puedes encontrar alguna otra referencia a cualquier especie que coincida con la descripción de estos anillos y ojos?” Preguntas. Dios, esperas que haya algo. Esperas que Jake averiguara lo que eres y lo escribiera por aquí en alguna parte, eso sería muy útil después de toda la mierda por la que has pasado.

“Puedo, y hay algo. Pero… he estado aquí durante tanto tiempo sin más libros y tengo mucha hambre.” Abraxas te dirige lo más parecido a unos ojos de corderito degollado que pueda conseguir un gusano verde lima. Quiere tus libros. No hay manera de que puedas darle al gusano libros que pertenezcan a la biblioteca, pero sí que te has traído algunos de tus propios libros, tienes algunos con los que podrías forzarte a separarte para descubrir qué eres.

Rebuscas en tu mochila y sacas un buen motón de novelas románticas y algunos clásicos de la literatura. Abraxas se anima y se zambulle en ellos, literalmente desvaneciéndose entre las cubiertas.

“¿A… Abraxas? ¿Podrías mostrarme ahora esa información?” Preguntas.

“Oh, sí, sí. Coge estos libros, baja las escaleras y vuelve a bajar.” El gusano dice mientras asoma su cabecilla verde por la pila de libros.

Complaciente, levantas la pila de libros y bajas las escaleras. Puedes oír a los mellizos hablando con Sollux por el pasillo, pero Jade está de pie en medio del despacho de su abuelo con una expresión agridulce en la cara. Te disculparías por entrometerte, pero estás ocupado.

“¿Cómo puedo seguir bajando?” Preguntas, no hay ninguna escalera obvia y tampoco puede quedar mucho de la esfera para bajar.

“Cierto, la trampilla bajo el escritorio.” Viene la voz de Abraxas desde dentro de los libros.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Jade pregunta.

“Luego, lo siento.” Mascullas y te apresuras a rodear el escritorio.

Dejas los libros encima de la caoba un momento y apartas la desgastada silla de escritorio de cuero. Hay, como ha dicho el gusano, una trampilla ahí. Abriéndola ves que hay una cúpula inversa completamente de cristal debajo. Hay suficiente espacio como para que bajes, pero te aseguras de llevarte los libros contigo cuando lo haces.

Con un chirrido de piel y suelas de plástico sobre el cristal, te deslizas por la parte de debajo de la esfera transparente y mientras avanzas puedes ver que hay un montón de lo que parecen libros muy caros y raros metidos en soportes dentro de lo que es el suelo de la habitación de arriba.

“La luz UV no llega aquí dentro, la temperatura está controlada mágicamente e incluso aunque puedas ver hacia fuera, no se puede ver hacia dentro. Si se cometiera un allanamiento, no serían capaces de encontrar estos libros.” Abraxas presume.

A menos, por supuesto, que sobornes al gusano de libro con algunas novelas para que te cuente dónde están.

“¿Qué libro estoy buscando?” Dices, intentando asimilar todos los libros a tu alrededor.

“Ese rojo y dorado de ahí, «Entidades Extra-Planales: Una Antología Comparativa Entre Hechos y Ficción».” El gusano de libro responde desde algún punto en las profundidades de tu colección de romance.

“Karkat, ¿de quién es esa otra voz? ¿Qué está pasando?” Jade pregunta, asomando la cabeza por la trampilla.

“¡Sólo- ¡Sólo dame un minuto!” Le respondes.

Es complicado deslizarte hasta el libro pero lo consigues. Lo sacas del techo pero es demasiado grueso como para sujetarlo por encima de tu cabeza y leerlo, así que lo dejas en el cristal curvado debajo de ti y te giras. Apenas puedes ponerte a cuatro patas aquí, el espacio sería increíblemente claustrofóbico si no fuera por la vista clara que tienes de la enorme caída hacia la isla debajo de ti.

Entre la hora y la fuerte tormenta fuera, el exterior está muy oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para que no puedas darte cuenta de lo alto que estás. Qué bien que no te asusten las alturas.

“¿Qué página?” Le insistes a Abraxas.

“Sesenta y nueve.” Responde.

Por costumbre y sin pensarlo, le respondes «mola» y vas a la página. Te tiemblan las manos mientras abres el libro, cuando llegas a la página correcta lo primero que te recibe es una ilustración de un anillo flotante dentro de otro anillo, el borde tiene ojos esparcidos por todas partes. Eso es lo que describió Jake y más o menos lo que viste durante un instante cuando Kankri murió.

Lees.

Los tronos son quizás los que se forman de manera más inusual, incluso entre unas filas tan inusuales como estas. En este tercer nivel, los tronos son destacados por tener responsabilidades variables, pero se asume que como la mayoría, son capaces de tomar forma humana y esto es quizás por sus varias tareas. Es probable que los tronos sean un grupo más grande y que dentro haya diferentes especialidades. Han sido mencionados preservando el estado del mundo material como fue diseñado, quizás deshaciendo influencias profanas. Además se menciona que son los encargados de difundir la palabra de Dios y llevar su trono, de ahí el nombre.

¿Qué?

Porque no está claro el rango de todos los ángeles avistados en la Tierra, no se sabe cómo de comunes pueden ser realmente los tronos. Como-

… ¿Ángel?

El corazón te martillea en el pecho. Eso no puede ser- tú no eres así para nada.

Pero tus habilidades son sobrenaturales y cuando invocas la palabra «Dios», Sollux se estremece. Y- ¿y no eran los demonios ángeles caídos? Te pareces tanto a él y no eres un demonio, él dejó eso BIEN claro. Quizás lo suficientemente claro como para que deberías haber pensado preguntarle si eras exactamente lo opuesto. Has estado por ahí mucho tiempo sin envejecer más de la que parece ser tu edad ahora. Tienes- tenías un creador justo como los demonios y…

Y tu voz. Es tan alta, es aterradoramente alta y ¿qué era eso que los demonios suelen tener que decir? ¿No temáis? ¡¿En plan «oh, mierda, humanos, perdón por simplemente irrumpir aquí abajo con mi forma horripilante con muchos ojos y gritando tan fuerte que os he dejado sordos o casi?!

Ahora estás hiperventilando y puedes sentir algo horrible y poderoso ardiendo y creciendo en tu pecho.

Esto no puede ser verdad. Ni siquiera eres religioso e incluso si lo fueras tampoco es que pensaras que este mundo esté tan jodidamente bien, en plan, ¡si este es el plan divino entonces tienes muchas putas críticas! ¿Cómo podrías defender eso? ¡No podrías!

Te tiemblan las manos en el cristal debajo de ti. La fuerza en tu pecho sigue creciendo más y más. ¿Qué hay de Sollux? ¿Si eres un ángel cómo podrías estar con él? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos humanos? ¿Van a ordenarte que castigues a la gente si las cosas vuelven algún día a la normalidad? ¿Era ESO de lo que iba tu recuerdo del entrenamiento en el campo de tiro? ¡¿Es eso lo que ERES?!

La presa en tu interior se rompe, no puedes evitarlo. Gritas. Toda tu frustración, tu ira, todo este tiempo en que estuviste buscando respuestas y ahora que tienes una que nunca has querido menos. No es jodidamente JUSTO si es verdad y no puedes HACER nada sobre-

Estás sobre un suelo de cúpula de cristal, peligrosamente alto por encima del suelo y tienes una voz que ha roto cristales anteriormente. Hay una fracción de segundo en la que te acuerdas de eso, pero por desgracia es el mismo segundo en el que el cristal explota debajo de ti.

El viento y la lluvia te azotan mientras caes en picado, estás cayendo por la oscuridad. Por puro instinto reaccionas y de golpe ya no estás cayendo tanto hacia abajo como hacia un lado. Te giras, de alguna manera ya sabes lo que verás pero incluso entonces no estás preparado para las alas que ves saliéndote de la espalda cuando miras por encima de tu hombro. Girarte así en el aire hace que des una voltereta. Estás descoordinado, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo y está tan oscuro que apenas puedes ver, especialmente con la lluvia cayéndote en los ojos. Te agitas, cayéndote y volando, gritando todo el camino.

Pero no está del todo oscuro, te las apañas para ver los árboles. Un segundo antes de estrellarte de cabeza contra uno.


	18. Todas las niñas buenas van al Infierno

“¡¿Karkat?! ¡Karkat!”

Abres los ojos y tomas una inspiración de golpe. Agua fangosa y asquerosa se te mete en la boca y de manera instintiva la toses.

“Karkat, ¿estás bien?”

Una mano te toca el hombro y tú te sacudes con alarma. Golpeas algo, algo que grita.

Todavía tosiendo, te incorporas con manos temblorosas. Te duele la cabeza y te sientes mareado y desorientado. La lluvia te está dando fuertemente, estás empapado hasta los huesos y sientes tanto los hombros como la espalda muy pesados.

“¿Qué… me ha golpeado?” Dices con voz ronca.

“Más bien qué has golpeado, te estrellaste justo contra ese árbol. Siéntate, déjame verte la cara.” Jade insiste, reconoces su voz mientras te empuja y compruebas que definitivamente es ella cuando se arrodilla ante ti. Te desequilibras hacia atrás sin aviso y gritas, agitándote para intentar corregirte.

Hay un golpe y el dolor te recorre, te recorre las…

Girando la cabeza puedes ver un ala empapada extendiéndose hacia un árbol cercano, largas plumas dobladas y bañadas en barro. Esa cosa está pegada a ti. En un momento de shock insensible extiendes la mano por encima de tu hombro y acercas tus dedos a la parte de atrás de tu camiseta, donde están tus omoplatos. Cuando llegas ahí, la tela está rasgada y claramente puedes sentir donde estos miembros extra, estas ALAS, conectan con tu espalda.

El libro, el que acabas de leer, decía que eres un ángel.

“Creo que voy a vomitar.” Mascullas.

“Eso probablemente sea el golpe en la cabeza hablando, déjame verte.” Jade dice.

Ella ilumina la linterna de su móvil en tu cara y te aparta el flequillo de la frente, mojado y sin duda embarrado, se pega donde lo mueve.

“Considerando que has volado de bruces contra un árbol, no parece irte tan mal. ¿Están tus… están tus alas heridas?” Jade pregunta, iluminándolas con la linterna. Están empapadas con agua y apelmazadas con el barro.

“No lo sé, no sé nada sobre las putas cosas y TODO duele.” Gruñes.

“¿Te sientes mareado?” Jade pregunta. Está agachada en el barro, quizás para poder apartarse de un salto si potas.

Asientes y te arrepientes en el instante en que te mueves. Cuando te estremeces, las alas pegadas a tu espalda se pegan más a ti, pero puedes sentir que su movilidad se ve obstaculizada por la manera en que están arrastrándose por el suelo.

“¿Por qué no me cuentas algunas cosas ya que estamos esperando a que te sientas mejor? ¿Qué estabais haciendo en el laboratorio y en el despacho de mi abuelo? Bien podríamos empezar por el principio antes de llegar a que lo rompieras todo y de repente tuvieras alas.” Jade dice, quizás algo ásperamente. Te encoges con culpa, no deberías haber estado ahí.

“Yo… yo fui al baño y Sollux me siguió, claramente quería entrar al despacho de tu abuelo y parecía que estaba protegido para evitar que entraras. Sollux tenía muchas sospechas así que pensé que si echábamos un vistazo igual se calmaba. Escuché libros, encontramos un círculo demoníaco o algo así.” Le dices, aturdido.

“No subí las escaleras, estaba más preocupada contigo cayéndote del edificio.” Ella dice.

“Ya, a mí también me preocupa eso.” Dices y te frotas la cabeza. Ya puedes sentir el chichón empezando a formarse en tu frente.

La expresión de Jade denota preocupación, pero claramente tampoco está contenta.

“Siento que entráramos en el despacho de tu abuelo, no deberíamos haber hecho eso.” Te disculpas y Jade se relaja un poco.

“No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora. Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Rose ha encontrado a un gusano dentro de algunos libros fuera. ¿De qué va eso?” Jade presiona con más preguntas.

“Abraxas, debo haber- mierda, el cristal se rompió. Joder, ¿está bien?” Preguntas.

“Rose lo recogió, yo me fui a buscarte. Creo que todos han ido a buscarte, pero yo salí primero.” Ella explica.

“¿Cómo me has encontrado?” Preguntas. Está oscuro, tormentoso, y te caíste y volaste a donde sea que estáis ahora.

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” Jade se ríe, “He vivido en esta isla toda mi vida hasta que empecé las clases con vosotros. Sé cómo seguir pistas. Además, vi en qué dirección caíste y rompiste varios árboles más altos antes de estrellarte contra este.”

“Bueno, me alegro de que me encontraras.” Le cuentas y te vuelves a frotar la cabeza dolorida. Consigues alas y lo primero que haces es volar contra un árbol. Buen trabajo, Karkat.

“¿Qué pasó entonces? Sigue hablando.” Jade te recuerda.

“Cierto. Así que, encontramos a Abraxas, el gusano de libro. Parecía que él estaba entre los libros y cartas de tu abuelo así que- lo siento, he dicho «él» pero no sé lo que es Abraxas.” Frunces el ceño.

“Karkat, tu preocupación es muy dulce, pero tienes una conmoción y ¿me estabas contando el muy importante allanamiento de morada que cometisteis? Quizás habla luego con el gusano y ten esa conversación entonces.” Jade suspira.

“Cierto, lo siento. Bueno, Abraxas nos preguntó nuestros nombres y dijo que ya había algo en la biblioteca sobre mí. Aparentemente salvé a tu abuelo de quedarse varado en el mar después de un accidente de avión. No me acuerdo de una mierda al respecto. Pero la carta tenía una descripción de mí y le pedí a Abraxas que buscara algo más que referenciara eso, así que bajé a ese piso de abajo a por el libro. Y lo encontré y decía lo que era.” Explicas.

“Un ángel.” Jade asiente.

Te la quedas mirando. ¿Lo sabía de alguna manera antes de esto? ¿En su caso tampoco te lo podía contar porque no lo sabías, como Sollux?

“Karkat, tienes alas gigantes asomándote por la espalda y como no eres un caballo puedo descartar que seas un Pegaso. Voy a ser buena y a achacarle eso al golpe en la cabeza.” Jade se ríe, divertida.

Cierto. Alas.

Cuando piensas en ellas, se contraen ligeramente. Desearías que no lo hicieran.

“Cierto, bueno, eso es todo, básicamente.” Dices.

Jade asiente y tú tiemblas mientras la lluvia sigue cayéndote encima a través de las hojas sobre vuestras cabezas.

“Vale, les voy a dejar a los otros saber dónde estamos. Sollux probablemente pueda recogernos si está con Bec. No estoy segura de que debas caminar de vuelta.” Jade dice y escribe en su móvil.

Con cuidado te giras para ver una de tus alas. Incluso a oscuras puedes ver que son enormes y no tienes ni idea de cómo vas a caminar por ahí con ellas. ¿Puedes hacerlas desaparecer? ¡No puedes volver así a clase, no puedes ir a NINGUNA PARTE así!

Sin avisar Jade se levanta, se mete dos dedos en la boca y silva con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que te estremezcas. Hay un destello multicolor y un ladrido desde detrás de ti.

“¡Karkat!” Sollux exclama, de repente delante de ti. Parece preocupado, sus colmillos están clavándose en su labio inferior de manera nerviosa mientras de mira de arriba a abajo.

Tú extiendes la mano, lo agarras de la camiseta y entonces… lo sacudes.

“¡¿SOY UN PUTO ÁNGEL?!” Le gritas.

Jade suelta un taco y se tapa las orejas con las manos.

“¡No te lo podía contar!” Sollux chilla.

“¡¿Sería mucho pedir que no me dejaras sorda dos veces en una hora, por favor?!” Jade te suelta.

“Perdón, perdón.” Dices apuradamente, pero todavía tienes a Sollux agarrado fuertemente de la camiseta.

Sollux se acerca y te mira la frente con preocupación, escaneándote los rasgos con una expresión que es demasiado tierna para lo enfadado que quieres estar con él. Lo siguiente que hace es prestarle atención a tus alas.

“¿Están heridas? ¿Por qué no las guardas?” Él pregunta.

“Guard- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo hago _eso_?!” Exiges.

“¡No lo sé! ¡Tú simplemente las guardas, no sé cómo funciona, no tengo alas!” Sollux dice a la defensiva.

Intentas acercártelas al cuerpo, pero se limitan a arrastrarse por el barro. Sollux te ayuda a levantarte, sus manos siguen sosteniendo las tuyas cuando te pones en pie para mantenerte estable. Sientes las alas raras, como cuando te quedas tumbado sobre tu brazo y se te duerme. Aún puedes sentirlas y manipularlas, pero están torpes y extrañas. Con esfuerzo consigues acercártelas prietamente, pero todo lo que pasa es que ahora estás chorreando en un área más pequeña.

“¡Siguen ahí!” Siseas.

“No lo sé, pensaba que te acordarías de cosas cuando esto pasara. Cuando averiguaras lo que eres.” Sollux dice impotentemente.

Joder, esto no es culpa suya.

“Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa. Karkat está herido y cubierto de barro, quizás podamos arreglar las cosas allí pero no hay manera en que podamos hacerlo aquí fuera. Yo iré a buscar a Dave y a Rose, pueden perderse en esta tormenta si no lo hago. Tú llévalo de vuelta y mira lo que puedes hacer.” Jade dice con confianza, tiene un plan y sin esperar a que lo aceptéis, se adentra en el oscuro bosque con un sabueso infernal siguiéndole los talones.

“Venga.” Sollux dice suavemente. Se acerca a ti y te envuelve el torso con los brazos, abrazándote contra él. Con un destello el mundo cambia y estáis fuera de la casa de Jade.

Él te lleva por la puerta de la entrada, o lo intenta por lo menos. Tus alas se han relajado ligeramente con que no pienses tanto en ellas, así que chocas con ellas contra la puerta y maldices fuertemente. Todo el camino es así mientras Sollux te guía por una pila de escaleras hasta un baño grande. Te lleva a la combinación entre ducha y bañera y se desvanece.

No hay manera de que entres ahí, apenas puedes andar sin chocarte contra cosas, no hay manera de que puedas entenderte con una ducha por tu cuenta. Justo cuando estás pensando eso, Sollux vuelve con un taburete en la mano, lo pone en la bañera y flota detrás de ti.

“Tu camiseta ya está prácticamente muerta, así que…” Sollux deja de hablar. Sientes el tirón de sus garras en la tela y el sonido de la rotura cuando divide tu camiseta en dos por la espalda. Sollux se pone de pie frente a ti de nuevo, te quita la tela empapada y arruinada, y la tira al suelo. Tus vaqueros están rasgados por las rodillas y están embadurnados de barro. Si no fuera por el golpe en la cabeza y el completo shock con el que estás lidiando, igual hubieras tenido más pensamientos sobre Sollux desabrochándote los pantalones. En este caso todo lo que piensas es que te alivia que no haya roto esos también.

“Quería contártelo.” Él dice suavemente y acerca el taburete.

“No podías, lo sé. Yo sólo…” Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas con eso así que en su lugar te limitas a sentarte en el taburete cuando Sollux te empuja con delicadeza para que lo hagas.

“No sé muy bien cómo funciona la mecánica de ser un ángel, nunca fui uno. La mayoría de los demonios no lo fueron. Sólo sé que puedes esconder las alas.” Te cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado te levanta un ala y entonces la otra, de manera que están colgando por encima y dentro de la bañera.

“No puedo creer que esto sea lo que soy.” Mascullas.

“Los ángeles tienen una reputación bastante buena, pero tú suenas decepcionado.” Sollux comenta en una voz que a tus oídos parece cuidadosamente neutral.

“No lo sé, al menos los demonios están intentando activamente condenar a la humanidad. Los tronos en teoría tienen que hacer que las cosas vayan como deberían. ¡¿Se supone que tengo que mirar al mundo como está ahora y estar en plan «oh, sip, esto es perfecto hemos hecho un trabajo genial»?! ¡¿Qué cojones?!” Dices con furia.

La ducha se enciende detrás de ti y cuando te giras para ver a Sollux, este está flotando ahí con el cabezal de la ducha en la mano y una sonrisa afectuosa en la cara. Te presiona una mano contra la parte de arriba de tu ala derecha, haciendo que se estire un poco.

“¿Tú te crees que eres el tipo de persona que sería bueno al seguir esas reglas? ¿Recuerdas ser así?” Sollux te pregunta de manera definitivamente conductora.

Tus hombros se desploman y también lo hacen tus alas, extendiéndose más en la bañera. El agua caliente de la ducha fluye entre ellas de repente y tú lo sientes cuando todas tus alas se ponen de punta, el sentimiento crece y crece como un estornudo hasta que te sacudes entero.

“Gracias.” Sollux masculla.

Te giras y ves que la pared de azulejos detrás de Sollux, y el propio Sollux, están ahora salpicados de agua y barro.

“Lo siento.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

Sollux suspira y te empuja para que te sientes derecho otra vez. Vuelve a lavarte las alas y aunque estás intentando resistir el impulso de sacudirte las alas sigue pasando unas cuantas veces más.

“Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco encajo muy bien con la mayoría de los demonios.” Él te cuenta.

No es como la mayoría, y tú tampoco. Si hay que creer a Jake entonces tu tomaste la oportunidad para minimizar su sufrimiento, algo que probablemente no tenías que hacer. Pero lo hiciste.

Las garras de Sollux pasan por entre tus plumas, sacando el barro de todas las partes donde te lo has restregado. Te estremeces cuando sus dedos encuentran puntos cerca del… ¿arco? No sabes los términos. Cerca de- si fuera un brazo sería la parte entre tu codo y tu hombro. Parte de eso está amoratado por tu viaje por el follaje y hasta el tronco de un árbol.

“¿Lo saben los otros?” Farfullas mientras Sollux te echa la cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado para poder enjuagarte el barro del pelo.

“Jade les ha contado que tienes alas y Rose siempre ha sido demasiado lista para su propio bien. Lo saben.” Sollux te responde y pasa a la otra ala.

“¿Qué habría pasado si… es decir… ¿cuáles son las reglas con nosotros? ¿Pueden los ángeles salir con demonios?” Preguntas.

“Es complicado para mí y no sé cómo era tu lado exactamente. Pero… puedo conseguirte respuestas.” Sollux te cuenta.

“¿Cómo?” Preguntas.

Los dedos de Sollux se paran un momento en tu ala, pausados entre las plumas. El momento pasa y continúa con sus cuidados metódicos.

“Conozco a un tío.” Finalmente dice.

La ducha se apaga y Sollux vuelve a aparecer en tu campo de visión.

“Quédate aquí.” Te dice y desaparece de nuevo.

El impulso de sacudirte las alas crece dentro de ti de nuevo y como Sollux no está aquí, te rindes a él, moviendo las alas rápidamente y rociándolo todo con agua. Es un plan genial hasta que Sollux reaparece justo a tiempo para recibir un puñado de plumas mojadas en la cara.

La expresión en la cara de Sollux es tan profundamente ofendida que incluso con todo tu shock e incredulidad por la situación en la que te encuentras, te acabas riendo.

“Bueno, me alegro de que TÚ encuentres eso divertido.” Sollux masculla y tira de ti para que te levantes del taburete. Tiene algo en la mano, un secador de pelo.

“Lo siento.” Te disculpas.

“Lo dudo. Desdobla esta.” Sollux suspira y te da un toquecito en el ala izquierda con el dedo.

Con algo de concentración consigues extender tu ala izquierda. Es ciertamente enorme, tan grande que es poco práctica, si tuvieras que describirla. Sollux la extiende un poco más con una mano y entonces suelta el cable del secador. Enrola las puntas de sus colas a su alrededor y entonces lo enciende. El aire caliente fluye sobre tus empapadas plumas y con cuidado y paciencia, peina entre cada pluma con sus garras sin tirar de ellas ni arañar la piel de debajo. Te cosquillea bajo la piel, caliente de una manera que no puede ser explicado por el secador.

“¡Ah!” Siseas cuando las garras de Sollux tocan un sitio dolorido en tu ala, sientes que pronto aparecerá un moratón muy feo.

“Lo siento, ¿mejor así?” Pregunta, trabajando con delicadeza alrededor de la lesión y simplemente secándote las plumas de cerca con el secador.

“Sí, debo haberme dado con varias cosas.” Dices. Él asiente y sigue trabajando por tu ala.

Lo observas con algún tipo de asombro creciendo dentro de ti. Él esta obviamente familiarizado con tus alas, sabe cómo manejarse con ellas y cómo tocarlas sin hacerte daño. Es agradable, de hecho. Está siendo tan diligente y amable contigo, completamente centrado en lo que está haciendo. Tú, por otra parte, estás asustado, herido y vulnerable. A pesar de que estas cosas son parte de tu cuerpo, no sabes cómo usarlas y moverlas a propósito requiere pensamientos activos y si no lo haces, se limitan a hacer cosas por su cuenta y a sorprenderte. Ahora mismo eres torpe, delicado y de nuevo, muy vulnerable. Pero Sollux no se está burlando de ello, ni siquiera está mencionando lo mucho mejores que serán las cosas para él ahora que sabes lo que eres. Está cuidando de ti.

Ahora mismo eres débil y él se está negando a aprovecharse de eso para nada.

Sollux apaga el secador de pelo, pasando los dedos por tus plumas en su mayoría secas y cálidas, por la parte de tu ala en la que ha estado trabajando. Crees que está comprobando que no se ha dejado ninguna parte.

“No pienso revocarlo.” Le dices abruptamente.

“¿Revocar el qué?” Él pregunta, claramente descolocado por tus palabras.

“Confiar en ti, darte permiso para todo. No pienso retirarlo.” Le explicas.

“Yo- Karkat…” Sollux dice tan aturdido que no parece poder formar una frase entera.

“No. No recuerdo una mierda de antes del Acontecimiento y sinceramente hay mucho que me está haciendo pensar que no me estoy perdiendo gran cosa, al menos con recuerdos de cierta gente. Pero es una mierda que no me pueda acordar de nosotros. La primera vez que nos conocimos o cómo empezamos a salir, cómo funcionaba todo eso conmigo siendo un ángel y tú un demonio. Desearía saber eso pero no lo sé, y tú tampoco puedes contármelo, lo cual es una mierda para los dos.” Le cuentas.

“Eso no es culpa tuya.” Te asegura él.

“Es bueno saber eso, pero sigue siendo una mierda. Pero lo que estoy diciendo es que confío en ti. Es decir, ahora mismo soy jodidamente vulnerable. Estoy descoordinado, estoy asustado, estoy solo, tú tienes un cuchillo que podría matarme instantáneamente y te he dado permiso para hacerme lo que quieras. Pero estás haciendo esto.” Le cuentas y flexionas tu ala ya prácticamente seca.

“Así que. No pienso retractarme.” Le cuentas. No vas a cambiar de idea sobre esto.

Sollux te está mirando fijamente, con todos los ojos abiertos del shock o quizás sólo esté abrumado.

“Karkat-” Él empieza.

Hay un golpe a lo lejos y tú puedes oír cómo gritan tu nombre en el piso de abajo. Sollux gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

“Qué momento más mierda para que aparezcan. Genial. Mira, sólo…” Sollux titubea un momento y después se lanza hacia ti.

Tiene cuidado de no hacerte caer, al menos no físicamente. La manera en que te besa la sientes como si te estuviera prendiendo fuego, como si fuera electricidad recorriéndote las venas y quién sabe, quizás lo sea. Quizás la manera en que te besa te afecta así porque sois literalmente tan opuestos que podría ser algo de materia y antimateria.

Tan rápido como se lanzó hacia ti, se aparta, vuelve a encender el secador y parece inocentemente ocupado con tu otra ala cuando Rose entra de golpe por la puerta como si estuviera liderando una redada del FBI en una guarida de terroristas o algo así.

“¡KARKAT!” Rose grita y corre hacia ti. Se para justo delante, observando tus alas con asombro en la cara. Verlas de cerca debe ser algo nuevo.

Sollux apaga el secador justo a tiempo para que Dave grite «GUAU» desde la puerta.

“Les has quitado todo el barro.” Jade comenta desde la entrada al baño.

“De verdad eres un ángel, tú eres… oh, guau.” Rose susurra, todo su volumen de antes ha desaparecido. Se te acerca más y extiende la mano para tocarte la cara, sus dedos rozan tu mejilla. Se te queda mirando, observando tu cara y el chichón en tu frente, sus ojos pasan por tus alas, las cuales instintivamente te acercas al cuerpo bajo su escrutinio. Ella vuelve a mirarte la cara.

“Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿estás bien?” Rose te pregunta.

“Te caíste de un edificio, tío. Jade dice que diste de bruces contra un árbol, estábamos asustados de que hubieras muerto.” Dave añade. Él también está empapado por la lluvia, tiene salpicones de barro en los vaqueros de haber estado corriendo fuera, buscándote.

Todos te estaban buscando, ¡estaban intentando protegerte y ayudarte porque son tus amigos! Dave es más que sólo eso, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea también tu amigo. Les importas.

“No pretendía asustaros.” Te disculpas.

“No es culpa tuya, sólo estamos felices de que estés bien.” Rose dice suavemente.

Estás abrumado por su afecto, entre los cuatro de ellos esto es demasiado.

Rose abre aún más los ojos, de hecho todos menos Sollux reaccionan con shock.

“¿Es eso un-” Rose empieza.

“¿Es ese un halo o es que te alegras de verme?” Dave pregunta con una risita débil.

“Ambos.” Sollux se ríe.

¿Un qué?

Hay un espejo en la pared al otro lado de la habitación, así que vas torpemente hacia allí con las puntas de tus alas arrastrándose por las baldosas del suelo tras de ti. Cuando te miras a ti mismo, hay un brillo desde detrás de tu cabeza. El caos que es tu pelo está empezando a secarse de la manera alborotada y rizada que suele hacer. Hay una luz brillante resplandeciendo por esa mata de pelo, como si estuvieras de pie frente a una luz brillante. Cuando miras por encima de tu hombro no hay nada resplandeciendo ahí y cuando giras la cabeza de un lado a otro en el espejo, la luz siempre está detrás de ti. Cuando estás mirando de lado al espejo por el rabillo del ojo, hay una luz iluminando tu perfil.

Es un halo, tienes un halo.

“¿Qué cojones?” Susurras.

“Dave, ¿puedes llevarlo a la habitación de las películas? Tengo que traer a alguien aquí.” Sollux pregunta.

“Uh, claro, pero… vale.” Dave no pasa del «claro» antes de que Sollux se haya ido.

“¿Cuarto de las pelis, entonces?” Dave propone.

No tienes nada mejor que hacer y confías en Sollux, así que irás. Como ya lamentabas antes, tus alas son enormes y aparentemente no van a irse a ninguna parte. Cuando llegas a la entrada intentas acercarlas deliberadamente a tu cuerpo, pero eso hace que se arrastren por el suelo de una manera que es muy desagradable. Arquearlas un poco a los lados cambia el ángulo de las alas para que no arrastren por el suelo, pero entonces no puedes pasar por la puerta.

“¿Quizás podrías girarte?” Jade sugiere desde el pasillo.

Oh, sí. Relajas un poco tus alas y pasas de lado por la puerta.

“No puedo volver así a la universidad. No puedo.” Mascullas.

“Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que pensaría y haría la gente si apareciera un ángel de verdad, todas las preguntas que recibirías sobre Dios y dónde están todos ellos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Responder a todas estas preguntas teológicas y demás.” Rose coincide.

“Menuda manera de ser reconfortante, Rose.” Dave dice, claramente con desaprobación.

“Estoy segura de que Karkat ya se ha dado cuenta de todo eso, fingir que no estamos en la situación en la que estamos no va a ayudar a nadie. ¿Asumo que no te acuerdas de nada nuevo?” Rose pregunta.

Niegas con la cabeza, pero no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que ella ha dicho «la situación en la que estamos». No la situación en la que tú estás solo, van a quedarse a tu lado.

“Eso sí que brilla.” Dave comenta.

Lo que es raro es que tu halo no parece iluminar nada más, supones que sólo hace que tu cabeza brille. Hola, superpoder inútil.

Cuando Jade os guía hasta la habitación de las películas se te ocurre que el sofá no va a ser una situación posible, al menos no sentándote normalmente. En su lugar trepas el sofá y te sientas en el respaldo con los pies en el asiento. Dave se acomoda a tu lado y Rose y Jade en el otro sofá de dos plazas.

“Así que ¿me estabas diciendo que le salvaste la vida a mi abuelo?” Jade pregunta.

“¿A qué te-” Rose intenta preguntar pero Jade le hace un gesto y la chista.

Jade parece intensa, sus ojos están centrados y agudos en una manera que sólo has visto una vez antes. Cuando siguió a Sollux y a June para espiarlos.

“No sé si «salvar» sería la palabra correcta. Por su carta parece que le di provisiones para que no sufriera ni por asomo tanto como podría haberlo hecho y que fuera rescatado antes. No recuerdo nada, es sólo lo que él escribió.” Te explicas. Desearías recordarlo, algunas respuestas estarían genial.

“¿Significa eso que estabas en una misión para salvarlo? ¿O al menos ayudarlo?” Dave se pregunta.

“Entonces eso seguramente quiera decir que mi abuelo NO puede haber adorado al diablo si el cielo quería salvarlo o cuidar de él. ¿Por qué tu bando querría proteger a alguien que estaba en el lado del infierno?” Jade señala, claramente aferrándose a su idea de quién era su abuelo. Tampoco es que la culpes por eso.

“Estamos asumiendo que Karkat estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, y no correteando por ahí intentando ayudar a quien pudiera o rompiendo órdenes para hacer lo que pensaba que era lo correcto. Este es Karkat, le dio a una dragona un carné de biblioteca para hacerla feliz.” Rose suspira, te sientes vagamente ofendido porque ella te esté caracterizando de santurrón patológico, o al menos alguien obsesivamente amable. Tú eres- ¡puedes ser malo!

Te sentirías mal por ello después pero eso no es lo que importa aquí.

Hay una nube de humo y de repente Sollux y Mituna están también en la habitación. Mituna respira fuerte a través de sus dientes apretados cuando te ve.

“No sabe nada, ni siquiera puede guardas las alas.” Sollux dice desesperadamente.

“No quiero hablar sobre-” Mituna intenta.

“POR FAVOR.” Sollux ruega.

“Bebé… ugh. Vale. Sólo si el resto se largan, no voy a hacer esto con una audiencia.” Mituna dice entre dientes, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

“¡Vale!” Sollux asiente e instantáneamente todos menos Mituna y tú han desaparecido.

El demonio suspira profundamente y hace un gesto hacia la puerta, la cual se sella con pesadas cadenas de oro. Sin decir palabra se acerca, de pie delante de un sillón pero sin sentarse.

“¿Te acuerdas de algo?” Él pregunta, con la voz fría.

“Sollux ha dicho-” Intentas decir pero Mituna te corta bruscamente.

“Te lo he preguntado a TI.” Él sisea.

“No sobre ser un ángel, no. ¿Por qué te ha traído aquí Sollux para hablar conmigo al respecto?” Respondes con tu propia pregunta.

Mituna mira a otro lado y se abraza a sí mismo, sus delgados dedos clavándose fuertemente sus brazos. No dice nada y tú estás a punto de decir algo más cuando se mueve. Mituna mueve los hombros hacia delante, como la gente hace en esos ejercicios para aliviar la tensión del cuello o lo que sea. Cuando lo hace le sale algo de la espalda. No procesas lo que estás viendo directamente, así que lo vas asimilando por partes.

Son dos cosas, grandes. Te das cuenta de que puedes olerlas, como barbacoa quemada y pelo chamuscado. Es piel estirada pero ennegrecida, agrietada y quemada. Hay zonas en las que puedes ver huesos expuestos entre piel desgarrada y sangrante. Es sólo cuando llegas al final y ves una pluma blanca medio carbonizada que te das cuenta de que estás mirando alas como las tuyas, que han sido horriblemente destruidas.

Mituna se sacude y sus alas parecen doblarse de una manera imposible hasta desaparecer. Con una exhalación fuerte se deja caer en el sillón y levanta los pies en el asiento como si estuviera intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

Esas eran alas de ángel, pero él es un demonio. No eres tonto, conoces la idea de cómo surgieron los demonios. Ángeles caídos. Sollux dijo que tú eras más o menos el único ángel que conocía, que más o menos conocía a alguien que podría ayudar. Mituna no es un ángel, pero lo era.

“No puedo responder a preguntas sobre tu pasado o sobre ti. No te conozco. Sólo sé sobre ti por lo que Sollux me ha ido contando. Te puedo contar mierdas abstractas o cosas sobre mí, eso es todo.” Mituna informa al brazo del sofá, algo lejos de ti. No te puede mirar directamente.

Tragas con fuerza e intentas averiguar qué decir.

“¿Estás… estás bien?” Le preguntas y ahora sí que te mira.

“Eso parecía muy doloroso.” Añades.

“Normalmente solo es un dolor parecido a una leve migraña. Cuando están fuera duelen tanto como te imaginas.” Mituna responde, su voz algo más suave ahora.

“No sé por dónde empezar a hacer preguntas.” Admites.

“Elige cualquier cosa, empieza en alguna parte.” Él se encoge de hombros.

“Vale. Uh… ¿cómo hago lo que has hecho? ¿Guardarlas? ¿Cómo apago esto?” Preguntas, haciendo gestos hacia tus alas y tu cabeza.

“Sólo las tienes que doblar hasta que ya no estén, ¿supongo?” Mituna se encoge de hombros.

Aprietas tus alas fuertemente contra tu cuerpo pero no pasa nada.

“No, más que eso.” Él dice.

Las aprietas más fuertemente y nada sigue siendo lo que tiene lugar aquí.

“¡No está funcionando!” Gruñes y te relajas, estabas empezando a sentir como si te fuera a dar un calambre en la espalda.

“No sé que decirte. No sé cómo explicarte una función corporal, tampoco puedo decirte cómo digerir la comida pero puedo hacerlo.” Mituna se encoge de hombros.

“Jodidamente… genial. Uh, siguiente pregunta, el libro decía que soy un trono. ¿Qué cojones?” Preguntas.

“Esos cojones.” Mituna asiente.

Lo fulminas con la mirada.

“Sólo «trono» no es de mucha ayuda. Es… es como decir que trabajas con ordenadores. No me dice una mierda de lo que haces de verdad. Lo que los tronos en teoría tienen que hacer y lo que tú haces en la realidad son también cosas diferentes. El Cielo no funciona como debería.” Mituna dice con un suspiro.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso?” Preguntas.

Mituna parece considerar lo que va a decir por unos largos segundos antes de hablar.

“En el Infierno hay una jerarquía, una cadena de mando. La gente tiene trabajos que hace y también hay instrucciones claras desde arriba sobre lo que pasa. Hay liderazgo, equipos, proyectos, objetivos, plazos límite para hacer las cosas.” Mituna te cuenta.

“Lo haces sonar muy corporativo.” Dices.

“Básicamente. _Su_ liderazgo puede ser malvado, insensible y puede cambiar en un instante, pero hay liderazgo. En el Cielo… no tanto. Todo fue organizado antes de mi época, el mito de la creación y tal. A los ángeles se les dio entendimiento de lo que sus trabajos deberían ser y en su mayoría eso era todo. El «todopoderoso» intervino literalmente una sola vez en todo el tiempo que yo estuve ahí y tengo miles de años. Si la Tierra es una prueba sobre cómo se comportan los humanos, lo mismo se aplica para nosotros.” Mituna dice amargamente.

“¿Simplemente os dejaron solos? ¿Haced lo que sea que tengáis que hacer con vuestros poderes sobrenaturales, confiando en vuestro propio juicio y lo que sea que os dijeran antes?” Dices, incrédulo.

Mituna asiente.

“Eso es anarquía, con razón todo es una mierda.” Respiras horrorizado.

“Imagina un cruce entre una comunidad eclesiástica y puritana de clase media-alta de los suburbios, el tipo de gente que dice «recórcholis» en vez de «joder» pero también llamarían a la policía para un mendigo, junta eso con la clase más pretenciosa de filosofía del mundo. Esa es la imagen básica. Entonces añade una eternidad de «siempre lo hemos hecho así» y una sensación de superioridad arrogante y ya lo tienes. Sin mencionar que también está el hecho de que si encuentran a alguien haciendo algo «errado» caes y te toca ser una historia con moraleja.” Mituna sisea.

“…Guau. A la mierda eso. He tenido sueños vagos sobre mi creador y ese sitio, era MISERABLE ahí, supongo que ya sé por qué.” Dices.

Guau, sólo… guau. Definitivamente explica algunas cosas, pero de verdad desearías que no fuera así.

“Mmm, bueno, tú probablemente habrías acabado abajo en algún momento si hubieras seguido así.” Mituna dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“Así que si una de las cosas que los tronos hacen es mantener el mundo como «debería» ir, ¿significa eso hacer lo que sea que los otros decidan que debería pasar?” Te preguntas.

“Prácticamente la única cosa en la que los ángeles eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo era en parar lo que fuera que el Infierno estuviera intentando porque el infierno es malo, eso es en lo único que coinciden. Aparte de eso, resulta que interferir está mal visto a menos que sea en casos muy especiales que han averiguado que son parte del plan.” Mituna explica.

“…Así que yo probablemente estaba haciendo eso en secreto entonces. Picas Slick y Aradia ya me conocían y ayudé al abuelo de Jade, ¿así que…?” Dejas de hablar.

“Si querías ayudar a la gente sin trastocar el plan, entonces no salvar a gente que estaba destinada a morir ahí sería una manera de hacerlo. No es lo que yo hice, pero funciona.” Asiente.

Intentas decidir si deberías preguntarle lo que quieres preguntar. Parece ser una putada para él, pero sientes que necesitas saberlo. Siempre puede decir que no, ¿verdad?

“¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Qué pasó para causar…” Dejas de hablar, haciendo un gesto vago hacia él.

Mituna cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se queda quieto por lo que parecen un par de minutos. Cuando habla, su voz es baja.

“El todopoderoso no interfería mucho, como decía. Pero tener descendencia es algo que requiere algo de… participación.” Él dice lentamente.

Oh, Jesús. Tanto en el sentido de blasfemar atónito ante lo que está diciendo y literalmente siendo de lo que está hablando.

“Yo no era el que tenía que bajar a darle las noticias a ella. En plan ¡«hey, sé que nadie te ha preguntado y aparentemente el consentimiento no cuenta para un dios, pero adivina que te va a pasar en nueve meses»! Ya, no, no era yo. Él nació, estrella, hombres sabios, lo que sea. La deidad inútil se fue por ahí y no estaba respondiendo a ninguna pregunta excepto por decir mierdas como «qué crees tú» y esa mierda. Así que él fue dejado ahí.” Mituna explica.

Eso parece una horrible supervisión. Darle a lo que es un semidiós una pila de poderes y ninguna dirección. Claro, así es como el panteón griego tendía a ir pero eso también solía acabar muy mal gran parte del tiempo.

“Los bebés van bien con ese tipo de cosas, incluso los niños. Cuando te haces mayor y eres un adulto, especialmente en aquella época, empiezas a encontrarte con problemas. Como, ¿por qué es el hijo de Dios un socialista, por qué está curando a toda esta gente asquerosa y teniendo todas estas opiniones contra la autoridad? La gente que TIENE autoridad, como los ángeles, se ponen algo nerviosos con esas cosas. Así que me mandan abajo para echarle un ojo.” Mituna continúa.

“¿Cómo si tú fueras su agente de la condicional o algo? ¡Eso es super retorcido!” Dices con horror y Mituna se ríe.

“¡Básicamente! Pero no fue así. A mí no me caían muy bien los otros ángeles ni la autoridad de todos modos, ya sabía que todo era una mierda pero, joder, él era bueno haciéndote pensar en si de verdad estabas haciendo lo correcto. Muchos menos castigos divinos a los malvados y más cuidar de otra gente. A él tampoco le gustaba mucho su ascendencia divina, siempre decía que estaría bien si le dieran algún tipo de señal sobre lo que tenía que estar haciendo pero nunca le llegó nada. Él solía bromear con que era el Sinsigno perpetuo, se le quedó como apodo al menos entre su familia y yo. Sinsigno. Una broma y un «jódete» al mismo tiempo, lo que a mí me gusta.” Mituna sonríe, aunque es triste.

No necesitas preguntar qué pasó. Hay literalmente una religión entera sobre eso y has visto lo que obviamente le pasó a Mituna. El demonio y antiguo ángel frente a ti se inclina hacia delante, mirando al suelo en vez de a ti.

“Me enteré de lo que era el gran plan. Sacrificar a un tío que no pidió nada de eso, quien nunca hizo nada malo, por alguna jugada en la gran partida de ajedrez entre gente a la que no le importaba una mierda nadie aquí abajo como más que un número en un marcador. Todo eso era un gran plan. A nadie le importaba cómo se sentía él sobre eso o qué le haría a su familia, sus amigos, o a mí. Les dije que el plan era una mierda y volví a bajar aquí, determinado a pararlo. Normalmente eran bastante relajados con lo del control, observar a la gente no les interesaba mucho porque eso implicaba que no lo sabían ya. Pero yo… atraje atención.” Él continúa.

Se ríe amargamente y junta las manos con fuerza, como una plegaria enfadada con sus dedos entrelazados en lugar de las calmas palmas juntas que siempre ves en los cuadros.

“No les gusta que la gente desafíe reglas y órdenes, o que la gente intente parar el plan divino. Creo que el hecho de que yo estaba enamorado del tío y había estado saliendo con él los últimos años tampoco ayudó. En plan, hey, técnicamente nadie me dijo que no podía acostarme con el hijo de Dios pero probablemente estaba implícito.” Mituna se ríe, es un sonido desesperado y triste.

“Así que lo mataron igualmente.” Susurras.

“E hicieron que yo mirara. Me arrastraron ahí abajo, hicieron que sólo él pudiera verme pero nadie más. ¿Sabes el tiempo que lleva-” Mituna se corta.

“Así que caí. No quería estar ahí arriba de todos modos y estaba dispuesto a destruir lo que fuera porque que les follen a todos. Pero me pidieron que hiciera algo, una especie de «prueba tu valía». Ahora ellos tenían a su mártir, pero meter a toda la familia sería aún más trágico, hacerlos santos, mostrar que incluso los humanos pueden ser como nosotros si hacen lo que sus superiores dicen que deberían. Esa era la jugada del Cielo. Tienes que hacer que piensen que está muerto de verdad y entonces quitarlo de en medio cuando vuelve para las apariencias, tienes que usar todo ese ángulo de la tragedia. ¿A quién le importa cuánto les duela a ELLOS? Así que el Infierno quiere hacer lo contrario, tentar a su familia, romperlos y arrastrarlos al infierno. Incluso la gente que vivía con lo divino acaba en el infierno, ninguno estáis a salvo. Ya sabes, para las apariencias y todo eso.” Mituna escupe la palabra, su desprecio claro como el agua.

“¿Qué hiciste?” Susurras.

“Ningún bando se los queda. Que les jodan a ambos. Sólo vas a un sitio u otro si mueres, yo los hice inmortales. O casi por lo menos. Les dejé claro que tenían que ganar puntos con alguna otra deidad para que incluso si murieran hubiese una batalla por la custodia de sus almas durante milenios.” Mituna dice con una sonrisa violenta.

“Oh, joder, eso es brillante.” Dices con asombro y te acercas a él, casi te desequilibras y tienes que tirar un ala por encima del respaldo del sofá para mantenerte erguido pero ahora estás mucho más cerca de Mituna.

“Ya, bueno. Tengo que decir que _él_ no pensó lo mismo. Me desterraron, una eternidad en el borde del infierno así que se suponía que tenía que írseme la pinza ahí solo. En su lugar crie sabuesos infernales lo suficiente como para hacerme útil para otros demonios, acabé conociendo a Latula después de que me llevaran a juicio para decidir si era una violación de mi castigo. O… más bien Latula fue creada después de que Redglare ganara mi caso. Esa parte de ella se salió y- no te voy a explicar la reproducción de los demonios.” Mituna dice secamente.

“Sollux ya lo ha hecho.” Le cuentas.

“¿Ah, sí? Si te ha contado que nos reproducimos sexualmente sólo estaba intentando llevarte al huerto.” Mituna se ríe y esa es la primera sonrisa divertida que ha tenido desde que empezó con su relato.

“No dijo eso. Pero aparentemente eso ha pasado antes, no me refiero a él mintiendo. Si soy sincero, estoy cabreado de no poder acordarme.” Suspiras. En serio, ¿has recordado mierdas sobre Kankri pero no puedes acordarte de haber tenido sexo con Sollux? ¿Por qué no puedes recuperar tus recuerdos selectivamente? No es justo.

“Ahí no te puedo ayudar. Estoy seguro de que te hará una demostración si le preguntas amablemente. O sólo mirar o respirar en su dirección, lo tienes vergonzosamente cachondo. Diría que está mancillando mi estilo siendo así cuando se parece tanto a mí y tiene mi nombre, pero es verdad que me tiré al hijo de Dios y estaba igual de gilipollas por él, así que tampoco tengo derecho a decir gran cosa.” Mituna se ríe. Te preguntas si hablaba así cuando todavía era un ángel.

“Tengo algunos vagos recuerdos. Bueno, sueños que creo que son partes de recuerdos y algunos flashes que me vienen con traumas o lo que sea. Parecía como que todo era una mierda ahí arriba, creo que entiendo por qué a Sollux le gustas tanto. El Cielo y el Infierno parecen ser igual de mierda en diferentes modos, supongo que me alegro de que al menos te tuviera a ti.” Admites.

Mituna parece algo conmovido por tu comentario y sonríe. Vas a sentarte correctamente otra vez, pero recuerdas que no puedes con alas en tu espalda así que te ves forzado a volver a trepar al respaldo del sofá. Te vas a cansar de esto muy rápido.

“Vale, tengo que pensar. No puedes contarme nada específicamente sobre mi y lo básico de cómo hacer que las cosas obviamente de ángel desaparezcan no está funcionando. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Puedo volverme invisible, tocar y coger el fuego normal y no necesito respirar, ¿es eso normal?” Preguntas.

“Para un trono, sí. Se espera que puedas hacer cosas aquí abajo si las discusiones sin fin entre grupos deciden que es buena idea. No tiene sentido mandarte aquí si te vas a morir por mierdas normales. Los tronos generalmente son bastante difíciles de matar, no es que soláis estar diseñados para la guerra ni nada, hay ángeles diferentes para eso. Pero… sois más difíciles de asesinar que el ángel promedio.” Mituna te cuenta.

“A menos que tengas un cuchillo mágico. Vi a dos demonios matar a mi creador con uno y no pareció muy difícil de hacer.” Señalas.

“No quedan muchos de esos, Sollux me lo ha contado.” El demonio dice con una mueca, como si sintiera mal por ti.

“Así que, ¿dónde narices están todos los demás ángeles entonces? ¿Todos han perdido la memoria como yo? Kankri no parecía saber qué era.” Preguntas.

“No lo sé, ni siquiera sé todos los detalles sobre lo que hizo todo esto como para contártelo exactamente. Tampoco es que pudiera. Si tu creador estaba aquí abajo y no sabía lo que era y tú tampoco, entonces yo diría que cualquiera de vosotros que estuvierais aquí abajo fuisteis borrados.” Mituna dice, pero obviamente es una teoría. Supones que las teorías no entran en el hechizo que normalmente hace que no pueda hablar de este tema.

“Y el resto de los ángeles probablemente sigan en el Cielo debatiendo infinitamente sin hacer una mierda, ¿verdad?” Gruñes.

“Yo no podría saberlo pero no me sorprendería para nada.” Mituna dice con una risa amargada, negando con la cabeza.

“Deberías tener cuidado con lo de mostrar lo que eres cerca de otros demonios. Normalmente el que pertenezcas más a nuestro bando y las conexiones que tienes te protegerán, pero la orden de matar a cualquier ángel a primera vista sigue en pie y no va a cambiar. Si alguien no sabe quién eres, intentará matarte. No queremos que los ángeles trasteen con las cosas aquí abajo.” Mituna te advierte.

“No querrían que deshicieran las cosas, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que es alguien de vuestro bando el que hizo esto, o al menos vosotros os beneficiáis de ello.” Supones.

Mituna te observa en silencio, con la mandíbula temblando de lo fuerte que la tiene cerrada.

“Tanto como quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, estoy empezando a pensar que deshacer sea cual sea el hechizo que hizo todo esto sería una muy mala idea. Sollux obviamente quiere que recuerde cosas pero no parece estar intentando cambiar las cosas para nadie más. Si está intentando mantener las cosas como están ahora entonces no me voy a interponer en su camino.” Dices lentamente, observando la expresión tensa de Mituna mientras hablas.

“Eso es bueno.” Mituna asiente.

Estás a punto de decir algo del estilo de que incluso estarías dispuesto a ayudar si a Sollux se le ocurre algo que tú puedas hacer, pero Mituna sigue hablando.

“Odio romper relaciones y el que yo te matara por intentar deshacer todo esto sería una mierda. Sollux definitivamente no estaría contento, incluso si es cierto que mató a mi moirail. Tampoco es que yo lo haría por venganza, él no tuvo otra opción y yo tampoco la tendría.” Mituna te cuenta, su voz perfectamente serena.

Tus alas se acercan a ti mientras asimilas la amenaza como lo que es.

“Yo tampoco estaría encantado.” Dices con una voz pequeña.

“Entonces mejor no hagamos eso. Voy a largarme, esto ha sido… esto ha sido mucho.” Mituna masculla eso último mientras se levanta del sillón.

Torpemente te agitas y sales a trompicones del sofá para agarrarle la camiseta.

“Mituna, yo…” Titubeas y la manera en que te observa te congela en el sitio.

“Siento lo que te hicieron a ti y a él. No te merecías nada de eso. Gracias por contármelo y por venir aquí a ayudar, estoy seguro de que ha dolido.” Dices.

“No necesitas sentir nada, tampoco es que tú hicieras nada de eso. Es bastante obvio que no eres tan viejo como yo, probablemente ni siquiera estabas vivo en aquel entonces.” Dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que ambos bandos te hicieron fue jodidamente repugnante, no hiciste nada malo! ¡Yo definitivamente no quiero estar al servicio de ningún bando que te hiciera eso y te castigara _así_!” Insistes.

La boca de Mituna se abre ligeramente y entonces le oyes suspirar un poco.

“Puedo ver por qué le gustas.” Mituna dice suavemente.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que Sollux dice que me odia.” Te ríes.

“También puedo ver por qué Sollux te odia. Demasiado sincero, todo corazón en la mano y te implicas demasiado. Pero supongo que gracias por la intención, buena suerte con averiguar cómo no parecer lo que eres.” Mituna asiente y se teletransporta a otra parte.

La puerta ahora está desencadenada, pero no tienes mucha prisa por irte después de todo lo que Mituna ha descargado sobre ti. Es casi un alivio en cierto modo el oír que el Cielo y los ángeles son una mierda, responde a muchas preguntas y el hecho de que no querías estar asociado con ellos al menos te reconforta en que no eras así.

Te sigue doliendo la cabeza con un tipo de dolor bajo que te retumba en el cráneo. Mituna ha dicho que eres difícil de matar, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas no te sigan doliendo, ¿verdad? Toda esta situación es un caos. Deberías hablar con los otros y de verdad deberías hablar con Jade, le debes una enorme disculpa sólo por meterte en el despacho de su abuelo muerto y destruir sus cosas. Esa última parte fue un accidente pero tú elegiste las demás.

Qué caos.

Con curiosidad, te giras un poco para observar una de tus alas. Te las apañas para moverla de manera que se curva ante ti, requiere algo de concentración, no muy diferente a darte palmaditas en la cabeza mientras te frotas la barriga, pero puedes hacerlo. Sientes como si estas alas no puedan posiblemente ser tuyas, pero cuando las tocas puedes sentirlo. Las flexionas un poco, moviendo esos músculos desconocidos. No es como si estas cosas vayan a desaparecer en el futuro cercano así que al menos necesitas acostumbrarte a ellas.

Abres la puerta de la habitación ahora que las cadenas de Mituna han desaparecido y al otro lado te recibe el pasillo oscuro. Te congelas por instinto y te toma literalmente un segundo distinguir a Jade en el espacio que tus ojos siguen ignorando. Sus ojos aparecen primero, antinaturalmente verdes y manteniéndote donde estás. Mientras te concentras eres consciente de lo inhumana que puede ser, aunque tú tampoco puedes hablar sobre ese tema.

“Jade.” Dices redundantemente.

“Me echaste de una habitación en mi propia casa cuando te dejé quedarte aquí para ayudarte, te colaste en una habitación en la que hasta yo tenía prohibido entrar, dañaste el edificio y arriesgaste muchos libros que Sollux ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para rescatar de la tormenta. Encima de todo eso estás arrojando sospechas sobre mi abuelo.” Jade dice, el único motivo por el que no puedes llamar a eso una acusación es porque todo es cierto.

“Lo siento de verdad.” Te disculpas.

“Así que admites haberme hecho un mal y que estás en deuda conmigo.” Jade dice con la voz áspera.

Las hadas y las deudas, deberías haberlo sabido y quizás aún haya alguna manera de escaparte de ello incluso cuando sientes la soga de tu obligación con Jade apretándose alrededor de tu cuello. Pero se lo debes, es cierto que le has hecho un mal y quieres ser capaz de decir que eres el tipo de persona que arregla sus errores. Quieres hacer lo correcto, no sólo decir que lo haces.

“Sí, lo estoy. Obviamente estoy… pasando por mucho aquí.” Dices con un gesto a tu presumiblemente todavía brillante halo y las alas a tu espalda.

“Eso no quiere decir que simplemente pueda tratarte como un personaje secundario en mi drama personal. Eso hace que sea un amigo de mierda así que dime como puedo compensártelo.” Dices sinceramente.

Algo de la tensión en los hombros de Jade se relaja y ella niega un poco con la cabeza.

“Caray, Karkat. Eres todo un ñoño. ¡Pero como te has ofrecido me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo!” Jade sonríe. No está tan disgustada como te acaba de dejar creer, ¿verdad?

“¿Y qué es eso? Yo- joder.” Siseas cuando intentas salir de la habitación y te vuelves a pillar las alas con la entrada. Cuando antes averigües como hacer que estas cosas aparezcan y desaparezcan, mejor.

“Quiero averiguar qué pasó con mi abuelo, cómo era su vida antes de que yo llegara a ella, por qué estamos en esta isla de entre todas partes y qué pasa con ese templo. No suena como si los humanos recibieran sabuesos infernales como Bec sin motivo alguno y eso es enormemente sospechoso.” Jade dice.

“¡Te acabas de enfadar conmigo porque nosotros sospechábamos lo mismo!” Protestas.

“Ya, pero él es _mi_ abuelo. Yo puedo sospechar de él cuanto que me plazca, es de la familia.” Jade sonríe.

“Joder, vale. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.” Suspiras.

“Bien. ¿Cómo va lo de la cabeza?” Jade pregunta y extiende la mano para sentir el chichón que ya está del todo formado.

“Como si me hubiera estrellado contra un árbol enorme a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y de bruces.” Gruñes, todavía te duele mucho por detrás de los ojos.

“¡Qué gracia!” Jade suelta una risita, “No sé mucho acerca de la anatomía de los ángeles, pero te has dado bastante fuerte en la cabeza, probablemente deberías quedarte despierto un rato, quizás comer algo. Quizás también deberías hacer que Sollux te despierte unas cuantas veces durante la noche sólo para asegurarnos de que estás bien, tampoco es que él duerma de noche de todos modos.”

“No creo que él necesite dormir, es sólo que le gusta.” Coincides.

“Tiene gracia, Bec normalmente duerme conmigo cuando hay tormentas como esta. Cuando era pequeña él solía dormir conmigo todo el tiempo, al menos yo pensaba que él dormía. Resultaba que estaba despierto todo el tiempo, me estada protegiendo cuando estaba vulnerable. Creo que Sollux hace lo mismo, nunca lo he visto dormir cuando Dave lo hace.” Jade dice.

Te preguntas cuál es, si a Sollux le importa tanto Dave que no puede soportar dejarlo solo y vulnerable al dormir al mismo tiempo, o si no puede dormir cómodo a menos que tenga a alguien en quien confíe cerca y despierto.

Jade te empuja un poco hacia la cocina y se vuelve a dirigir al piso de arriba. No puedes probarlo y ella no ha dicho a dónde iba, pero estarías sorprendido si no está revisando las cosas del despacho de su abuelo. Cuando entras a la cocina te preguntas si hay algún motivo para ello.

“Tiene que haber algo.” Dave le dice a Sollux.

“No mucho más de lo que ya estoy haciendo. Mituna debería-” Sollux se corta cuando entras a la cocina. Lo haces de lado para no chocarte con tus alas OTRA VEZ.

“¡Karkat!” Dave exclama cuando se gira para verte, siendo advertido de tu presencia por la parada repentina de Sollux.

“Mituna se ha ido, no sé si tú también querías hablar con él, Sollux, o…” Dejas de hablar.

“Lo he arrastrado hasta aquí por ti. ¿Ha ayudado?” Sollux pregunta.

“No lo sé, ¿sigo pareciendo un cisne cabreado? Para alguien con tantos ojos como tú, no pareces ser muy observador.” Le contestas.

“JA, dice, como si no tuviera MUCHOS más ojos que yo y ni siquiera se percató de su PROPIA especie.” Sollux se ríe.

“Ya, hablando de eso, no se parece mucho al dibujo de ese libro.” Dave señala.

“Eh, formas alternativas. Lo cual, como paréntesis, si averiguas cómo cambiar a esa en concreto, yo evitaría hacerlo delante de humanos. A menos que quieras arriesgarte a volverlos locos o hacer que se arranquen los ojos.” Sollux te advierte aunque su tono es demasiado casual.

Miras a Dave con nerviosismo, no quieres hacerle eso para nada.

“Genial, mi existencia es el puto regalo que nunca se acaba.” Mascullas y te sientas al lado de Dave.

Dave se gira en su asiento y te examina detenidamente. Extiende la mano hacia una de tus alas, lenta y deliberadamente para que puedas pararlo si quieres. Sus dedos rozan una pluma recientemente secada y las acaricia con delicadeza. A él le gustaban los pájaros de su casa de Nueva York, ¿no?

“Sé que todo esto como que apesta, pero me gustan. Ahora sabes lo que eres y puedes conseguir más respuestas, no tienes que dudar todo el tiempo. A nosotros aún nos gustas, ¿verdad?” Dave dice y mira a Sollux, claramente indicándole que te reconforte.

“Te odio.” Sollux dice.

Tiene gracia, si cualquier otra persona dijera que te odiaba entonces te dolería. Si Dave dijera que te odia te haría llorar, al menor si fuera sincero y no lo dijera en broma porque le robaste el último rollito de primavera en la cena o algo. Pero cuando Sollux lo dice entiendes a lo que se refiere, son las mismas palabras y significados diferentes. Es confianza, entendimiento y reconocimiento. Él sabía lo que eres y cómo debería haber sido antiético con todo lo que él debería ser. Pero no crees que tú seas el típico ángel y él no es un demonio normal.

Quizás Mituna tenga razón y si las cosas hubieran continuado habrías caído, te habrías convertido en un demonio como él. Pero si te merecías caer entonces Sollux merece… ascender, supones. Tampoco es como si él perteneciera al cielo, no más de lo que tú perteneces al infierno.

Quizás es bueno que estéis en la Tierra, un punto medio entre los dos.

Dormir es complicado, tienes dos miembros extra con los que contar y no les gusta estar aplastados debajo de ti así que tienes que dormir boca abajo. Sollux accede a despertarte unas cuantas veces durante la noche para comprobar que tu cerebro no se haya hecho un huevo revuelto. Es gracioso, si no fuera por sus ojos, la habitación estaría completamente a oscuras porque no hay farolas fuera, no hay polución lumínica.

Y tampoco hay luna.

Hasta que la hay.

_Estás alto en el cielo, tan alto que se te congelaría el aliento si te molestaras en respirar aquí arriba. Por encima de ti la luna se cierne enorme y blanca, no podías verla desde el cielo y siempre parecía hacer cosas maravillosas en la Tierra. Como, ahora mismo, puedes mirar hacia el lago de abajo y ver la manera en que el orbe blanco se refleja en su superficie._

_Bajas a la Tierra, te camuflas y buscas. Sabes que ella está por aquí en alguna parte pero es muy complicado seguirle la pista a la profeta y la has estado buscando durante meses cuando tienes la oportunidad de venir aquí abajo. Cuando ella se encuentra con tus ojos al otro lado de la mesa de la terraza de un restaurante, no crees que la hayas encontrado, estás bastante seguro de que ella te ha visto venir y ha decidido encontrarse contigo._

_La mesa está puesta para dos y ya hay comida y bebida colocada para ambos. Sabes la edad que tiene, pero es gracioso, podríais ser compañeros de clase por vuestra apariencia. Quizás eso es lo que pensarán los transeúntes. Como que envidias esa vida, has observado a la gente en escuelas antes, aprendiendo y viviendo sus vidas. A veces te escabulles y empujas a la gente de la manera exacta para que les pase algo bueno o se aparten de algo malo. Sería agradable._

_La profeta alza su bebida para tomar un trago y te observa por el borde del vaso, sus ojos morados fijos en ti._

_“La comida de aquí es genial, deberías probarla.” Ella dice, cortándote justo antes de hablar pero no cuando ya hubieras empezado de manera que podrías haberla acusado de interrumpirte. Es deliberado, pero es pizza y no has tenido la oportunidad de probarla en demasiado tiempo así que no te vas a negar._

_“Tenemos un interés en común, creo. Necesito tu ayuda.” Admites y coges un trozo de pizza._

_“¿Y por qué exactamente debería yo ayudar alguien de los tuyos?” Ella pregunta._

_Muerdes tu pizza, con intención de usarla para ganar tiempo pero el sabor te abruma._

_“Oh, joder, esto es genial.” Gruñes y la profeta se ríe por la pura sorpresa._

_“No eres… lo que me esperaba.” Ella ríe._

_“No, uh, se lo digas a nadie.” Mascullas, mirando alrededor. Como si Kankri no te despellejaría ya por lo que estás haciendo, pero sabes que añadiría decir palabrotas a tu larga lista de pecados. Peor, te los leería todos de nuevo y te haría sentarte ahí y escuchar, cuanto más puedas evitar alargar esa lista, mejor._

_“Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Así que necesitas que vea algo para ti.” Ella sonríe._

_Observas cómo estira los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás, lánguida y cómoda en la certeza que tiene en sí misma._

_Su expresión se congela._

_“Es de noche.” Ella dice, todavía mirando a arriba._

_“¿Sí?” Dices, mirando alrededor. Como si se dieran cuenta de tu mirada, las farolas se encienden y no lo habían estado antes, pero deberían haberlo estado, es obviamente de noche._

_“No era de noche, era de día. Y eso…” Rose deja de hablar, todavía mirando arriba._

_Alzas la mirada._

_La luna es enorme, mucho más grande de lo que debería ser y es de un verde brillante y luminoso. Entonces, como una bombilla al encenderse, se pone blanca y completamente lisa. Observándote._

Te despiertas agitado, ahogando un grito con la almohada y por el grito de Dave a tu lado hay una posibilidad muy real de que le acabes de golpear con un ala. Te levantas como puedes, empujándote a ti mismo con tus alas tanto como con tus manos.

“La luna.” Rose exclama, ella también se ha enderezado de golpe en la cama.

Los dos os miráis fijamente, cada uno presumiblemente preguntándose lo mismo.

“¿Estabas en mi sueño?” Ella pregunta primero.

“Pensaba que tú estabas en el mío. ¿De noche, en un restaurante? La luna estaba mal.” Le cuentas, incluso cuando los detalles empiezan a evadirte.

“Sí, era exactamente eso. Tú me estabas preguntando algo.” Rose asiente.

“¿De qué estáis hablando?” Dave gruñe mientras mira entre su hermana y tú.

“Dejad de hablar de ello.” Sollux os dice con voz prieta. Lo miras por primera vez y ves que tiene todos los ojos muy abiertos y un el no muy sutil hilo de miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

“¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? ¡Eso significaba algo!” Rose insiste.

“Por favor, Rose, confía en mí. Déjalo estar.” Sollux ruega.

“Espera, espera, ¿estás teniendo visiones de nuevo? ¿Con Karkat de alguna manera?” Dave pregunta, obviamente confuso. Al menos Jade sigue demasiado dormida como para hacer preguntas, la chica puede dormir como nadie.

“Yo…” Rose titubea, claramente pillada con algo que todavía no quería compartir.

Dave te mira y está claro que jugar al póker no está en tu futuro, estás bastante seguro de que te lee la cara como si lo tuvieras escrito en ella.

“¿Cthulhu te ha estado hablando? ¿Cómo?” Sollux pregunta con voz prieta.

“En un sueño, sólo una vez. Justo antes de los zombies. No creo que este fuera él pero no sé qué más podría ser o cómo estaba Karkat ahí.” Rose admite.

“¿Quizás era mi sueño y tú sólo lo estabas viendo?” Sugieres.

“Yo era una participante activa, no sólo una observadora.” Rose dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Contadme exactamente qué habéis soñado.” Sollux exige.

Dave os mira a todos con inquietud y con su obvia preocupación por ti y por su hermana añadido a la clara angustia de Sollux, no tienes más opción que contárselo.

Cuentas los detalles del sueño a la habitación oscura tan bien como puedes recordarlos, con Rose añadiendo los detalles que se te olvidan. Mientras hablas dirías que la cara de Sollux se pone más y más ceniza, o al menos lo harías si su color de piel natural no fuera literalmente del color de la ceniza.

“Tengo que irme. No volváis a dormiros.” Sollux os cuenta.

“Sollux, estamos a mitad de la noche. No me voy a quedar despierta sin motivo.” Rose masculla.

“No es «sin motivo» y os lo he pedido, sólo no durmáis.” Él insiste de nuevo.

“Voy a necesitar más que eso.” Rose le dice.

“¿No puedes sólo aceptar mi palabra?” Sollux le pregunta esperanzado, pero la mirada de Rose abate esas esperanzas.

“Vale. Podemos estar todos descontentos con esa situación.” Sollux suelta y se pone en pie.

Estás a punto de pedirle que vuelva a la cama contigo, Dave ciertamente parece como que va a hacer lo mismo, pero no tenéis la oportunidad. Sollux brilla en rojo y azul y puedes oírle mascullar sílabas sibilantes en demoníaco. Sientes como algo chasquea, más que oírlo, y entonces Sollux desaparece.

“Uh. Quizás no deberíamos volver a dormirnos.” Dave sugiere con preocupación.

“Como si no tuviera ya problemas para dormir para empezar.” Suspiras. Al estirar los brazos por encima de ti, parece que tus alas instintivamente imitan el movimiento, alzándose y extendiéndose en todo el espacio provisto por el alto techo. Es sin duda el estiramiento más satisfactorio que recuerdas y por una vez no sientes la espalda destrozada y dolorida en una manera que siempre le habías atribuido a una mala postura. Suspiras de placer y vuelves a doblar tus alas a su sitio.

Dave te está mirando fijamente, sin sus gafas es muy obvio que te está mirando y no sólo observándote. De repente eres muy consciente de que sigues sin llevar camiseta.

“Bueno, si él no se va a molestar en darme una razón en condiciones, entonces me voy a dormir.” Rose dice ásperamente y muy deliberadamente se vuelve a meter en la cama. A su lado Jade ronca, sin haberse despertado siquiera.

Por tu parte, tú te vuelves a acomodar boca abajo y como de costumbre coges tu móvil para ver tu correo, redes sociales, juegos tontos. Lo típico con lo que te ocupas cuando te levantas de noche. Dave se acurruca a tu lado de nuevo y sus dedos rozan una de tus alas, hace que des un ligero respingo y él aparta la mano de golpe.

“Perdón.” Se disculpa con un susurro.

“No, está bien. Sólo me has sorprendido. No me importa.” Le cuentas.

Sinceramente si te está viendo con alas y un halo y sigue por algún motivo interesado en ti, entonces deberías dar gracias a tu buena suerte, no apartarlo.

“¿Puedo tocarte?” Dave susurra, sus dedos muy cerca de tu ala.

“Os recuerdo que todavía estoy aquí y aún no me he dormido.” Rose anuncia desde la cama.

“¡Es su ALA, Rose! ¡Yo no- ¡Y luego hablas de MÍ!” Dave responde acaloradamente. Te recuerda un poco a esa expresión «quien se pica, ajos come» y la risa ahogada de Rose te dice que ella piensa algo parecido.

“Claro.” Le sonríes a Dave en la oscuridad.

Dave farfulla un poco en voz baja sobre hermanas cotillas con mentes sucias y cosas que definitivamente no estaba pensando en hacer o tocar. Aunque tampoco le importaría. Y entonces parece darse cuenta de que tú, de hecho, le puedes oír y se calla. Dios Santo, Dave es un puto desastre y estás absolutamente colado por él.

Aun así, Dave te toca. Tu ala, es decir. De verdad deberías aprender los nombres para las partes de los pájaros porque vas a asumir que la articulación de arriba es más o menos como un codo si el sitio donde se unen a tu espalda es algo así como un hombro. Así que supones que la parte que Dave te está acariciando con delicadeza es como tu antebrazo, excepto que es un ala. Dave te toca plumas individuales con mucho cuidado y mete los dedos bajo ellas para llegar a la piel cálida y delicada de debajo. Sientes como sus uñas rozan la piel ahí y te hace temblar.

Con cuidado te levanta un poco el ala para que no esté doblada en su dirección, sino más derecha, como si estuviera probando su amplitud de movimiento. Parece observar el interior de tu ala con curiosidad, mirando y tocando el sitio donde se une con tu espalda, en la base. Dave acaricia las alas más pequeñas y suaves ahí, las cuales supones que no están hechas para volar sino más bien sólo rozan tu espalda.

Dave las examina con cuidado durante varios largos segundos antes de simplemente meter toda la cara ahí y hacer que grites, alarmado. Rose suspira marcadamente y tú intentas recordar mantener la voz baja.

“Qué suavecito.” Dave susurra.

“¡Avisa la próxima vez!” Le siseas.

“Perdón, perdón. Espera. ¿Próxima vez?” Dave sonríe mientras se deja caer de lado en el colchón improvisado, con la cabeza levantada en la mano y su cuerpo tendido en una parodia de una pose seductora.

Le golpeas con tu ala y eso lo tira de espaldas al colchón, con un satisfactorio «uf».

Sacudiendo la cabeza, vuelves a tu móvil e intentas ignorarlo cuando Dave vuelve a jugar con tu ala con curiosidad y ver cómo funciona. Es agradable cuando la estira en condiciones y cuando te peina algunas plumas para ponerlas en su sitio es como satisfacer un picor que ni siquiera sabías que te estaba molestando.

Sinceramente el contacto físico es relajante y acabas como una marioneta derretida de ángel al lado de Dave, soñoliento y satisfecho. Como la manera en que parecen estar los gatos bajo el sol. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que te relajes y, por desgracia, suficiente para que Rose se vuelva a dormir.

Su grito hace que te pongas en pie en segundos, Dave levantándose contigo. Hasta Jade no consigue dormir con esto, sacudiéndose en la cama y mirando a Rose. Rose está sentada en la cama, gritando con las manos en los oídos.

“¡Rose!” Gritas y Dave, quien es más proactivo que tú, salta a la cama con ella.

“¿Qué pasa?” Él grita.

“¡EL RUIDO! ¡¿NO PODÉIS OÍRLO?!” Rose grita tan alto como puede, con las manos todavía tapándole las orejas. Todos negáis con la cabeza y entonces Rose cautelosamente se aparta las manos de los oídos y puedes ver que están temblando.

“Ha… ha parado. Era- ¿no lo podíais oír?” Rose dice sin aliento.

“Lo único que hemos oído ha sido tu grito. ¿Qué ha pasado?” Jade pregunta.

“Eran como sirenas y música demasiado alta o una obra pero mucho más alto.” Ella os cuenta.

Te miras el brazo, y un rojo y azul nuevo fluye por él en letra pequeña y aparentemente apresurada.

“Te has dormido.” Dices.

Rose se te queda mirando, su cara va cambiando desde el shock a una rabia helada.

“Voy a MATARLO.” Ella sisea.

“Hey, o podrías no hacer eso. Hablaré con él, esto no mola para nada, pero… ¿quizás será mejor que no te vuelvas a dormir?” Dave sugiere algo débilmente.

“No, haz que vuelva aquí ahora mismo para que retorcerle ese pescuezo escuálido hasta que deshaga esto.” Rose exige.

“¿Pero no necesitaría él hablar para deshacer el hechizo?” Te preguntas. También sabes que Sollux no puede morir permanentemente y tampoco es que sea débil. También apostarías a que si tú no necesitas respirar entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que él tampoco. Especies similares y todo eso.

“¿Por qué haría esto Sollux? No lo entiendo.” Jade frunce el ceño y te tomas unos segundos para ponerla al día, sintiéndote algo mal por no haberla despertado cuando todo esto pasó antes.

“¡Y ahora me ha maldito para que no pueda dormir!” Rose suelta, terminando tu resumen por ti.

“Dice que tenía que hacerlo y que no le escuchabas. Dice que te pone en peligro pero no puede decir de qué.” Dave dice. Lo está leyendo de su móvil, debe haberle mandado un mensaje a Sollux mientras estabas explicando.

“Tampoco es que esto vaya a ser para siempre. La gente muere cuando no duerme lo suficiente y se vuelven locos antes de eso. Sollux no querría hacernos eso a nosotros. A vosotros.” Enmiendas con eso último, tú probablemente no necesites dormir. Por supuesto que te sientes cansado, pero siempre has tenido problemas para dormir. Quizás sólo empezaste a dormir tras El Acontecimiento porque era lo que la gente hacía y tu dificultad con eso quizás era porque era antinatural para ti. O, quién sabe, puede que los ángeles sí que duerman y necesites hacerlo y este hechizo también te pueda hacer daño a ti. Dudas que Sollux hiciera nada para lastimarte de verdad. Asustarte para que te levantes con sirenas fuertes que sólo tú puedes oír, claro, pero no haría que te volvieras loco o te mataría.

“No es que no esté cabreado, lo estoy. Pero él no haría esto si no fuera por un buen motivo y voy a intentar averiguar cuál es. Pero sí que te pidió que no durmieras y- Rose, no, no lo quería decir como ha sonado.” Dave protesta pero Rose ya se ha marchado.

“Como que has hecho que sonara como si esto fuera culpa suya.” Jade añade amablemente.

“Gracias, Jade.” Dave dice entre dientes.

“¿Quieres que yo…?” Preguntas, echándole un vistazo a la puerta abierta. Dave te dirige una mirada agradecida y asiente.

Sales para buscar a Rose. No está en la cocina pero haces café de todos modos y vas al siguiente sitio en el que buscarías a una profeta buscando respuestas de cualquier tipo. Dejas la taza de café caliente en el escritorio de Jake Harley, en la carpeta para no dejar una marca en la caoba. Rose está fulminando con la mirada al pobre Abraxas, quien está encaramado encima de uno de sus libros de texto, ella también debe haberlo alimentado.

“¿De qué sobre eso quieres- oh. Eres tú.” Abraxas entrecierra sus ojillos verdes al mirarte.

“Siento mucho haberte soltado así, no era yo mismo. O quizás de repente fui yo mismo y fue un gran shock, no lo sé.” Te disculpas.

“Tienes suerte de que no tenga orejas como tú.” Abraxas bufa altivamente.

“Suficiente. Dame información sobre la luna.” Rose exige.

“Y como yo he dicho, ese tema es demasiado amplio. Hay miles de referencias a hechizos relacionados con la luna, teorías relacionadas con la importancia histórica de la luna como fuente de poder en numerosos yacimientos antiguos, notas sobre qué fase de la luna era durante una entrada de diario concreta, notas de investigación sobre la luna en sí, deidades asociadas con ella…” Abraxas niega con la cabeza.

“¿Estás intentando investigar sobre la luna porque estaba en nuestro sueño?” Le preguntas a Rose.

“La luna aparecía en el sueño que tuviste antes, la última visión que tuve era en luna nueva, es luna nueva esta noche y soñamos con la luna. Era verde y entonces demasiado blanca, claramente es un tema recurrente.” Rose dice secamente.

“¿Una luna verde, dices?” Abraxas pregunta y la atención de Rose se vuelve a centrar.

Con nerviosismo, tomas un trago de tu café.

“Sí, ¿tienes algo sobre eso?” Rose pregunta.

“Una entrada de diario la menciona. Espera.” Abraxas hace un ruidito pensativo y se retuerce hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Un libro sale de una estantería y flota por encima de Abraxas.

“Aquí tenemos.” Dice y se vuelve a retorcer hasta el escritorio, aunque no sabes cómo lo consigue.

El libro cae sobre la mesa, ya abierto.

30 Jul ‘69

Sinceramente no lo disfruto cuando es algo así y todo lo que puedo decir es que me alivia que no era yo ahí arriba. Me llamaron para hablar con el pobre hombre en su cama de hospital, amarrado como un pavo de navidad. Mi reputación de ir a sitios a los que no debería y enredarme con fuerzas que deberían matarme ahora me precede, y ciertamente debería concentrarme más en los estudios de nuevo o si no acabaré como ese pobre desgraciado. Michael Scott, ese es su nombre y yo debería decirlo.

La luna ha sido una fuente de poder para la magia desde que había seres que pudieran alzar la vista hacia ella, nadie debería haber ido nunca allí. Nos lo advirtieron, pero «no toques eso» nunca ha sido algo a lo que el hombre ha sido capaz de atenerse, ¿verdad? Tantos dioses están ligados a la luna que no puedo ver cómo podría ayudar yo.

Le pedí que intentara darme detalles. Así que él me dio detalles. El día 16 él, Buzz Aldrin y Neil Armstrong se lanzaron desde la Tierra antes los ojos de millones. Todo estaba bien, pero cuanto más se acercaban, más enloquecía su maquinaria, pero esperaban eso después de que los rusos se encontraran con el mismo problema y estrellaran sus cohetes contra la luna. Sinceramente creo que Michael está igual de mágicamente inclinado que una patata, pero es un hombre inteligente y le enseñaron bien. Dijo que aterrizaron.

Dijo que se suponía que tenían que esperar, pero estaban demasiado impacientes, ¡eran los primeros hombres en la luna! Me compadezco por ellos ahí. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la luna era verde, lo cual es absurdo porque no lo es. Michael dijo que estaban emocionados, pensaron que podría haber sido algo científico relacionado con la refracción de la luz o la atmósfera. Neil y Buzz salieron.

Él encontró más difícil hablar a partir de ese punto. Empezó a llorar y balbucear sobre pequeños hombres verdes en la verde luna. Que eventualmente lo devolvieron con un mensaje, las enfermeras me dijeron que está grabado en su propia piel pero no fue capaz de decirme si él lo puso ahí o si fue algo más.

«Incluso un muy buen anfitrión no está obligado a acoger huéspedes sin invitación»

Estuvo desaparecido durante diez días. No sólo no tenía suficiente comida para ese tiempo, tampoco tenía suficiente aire, donde sea que estuviera ya tenía de los dos. Le pregunté qué comió y él empezó a gritar sobre regaliz de entre todas las cosas.

Por desgracia él no hablará con nadie más, así que a menos que puedan conseguir que el pobre hombre llegue a un estado en el que puedan confiarle un lápiz, nunca sabremos qué le pasó a Buzz y a Neil. El pobre tipo se cortó la lengua de un mordisco.

Por supuesto, ahora mismo todo es alto secreto. Es algo reconfortante que haya puesto fin a todo esto de la carrera espacial, no es mucha carrera cuando sabes que hay algo esperándote en la meta, ¿no es así? Creo que ambos lados van a dejar caer este tema silenciosamente.

La cosa es que hay muchos mitos e historias sobre hombres en la luna y dioses ligados a ella, pero los detalles no terminan de cuajar en ninguno. Pese a que los altos cargos me invitaron ahí, todo lo que les puedo decir es que no tengo ni idea de lo que hay ahí arriba, de lo que vieron esos hombres. A ellos no les gustó eso, dijeron que no pueden pelear con lo que no conocen. Yo les sugerí con MUCHA firmeza que no empiecen una pelea con la luna.

“Dijeron que era enfermedad por radiación.” Rose susurra con horror.

Todo el mundo sabe lo del aterrizaje en la luna, cómo de horriblemente fue. No puedes ir al espacio, el campo electromagnético de la Tierra nos protege y sin él, mueres. Pero… oh, de verdad que no te gusta esto.

“Me pregunto si podría volar allí. No es que me haga falta respirar.” Dices horrorizado.

“No lo hagas.” Rose dice instantáneamente, sujetándote con la mirada.

“No, créeme, no quiero hacerlo. No acabo de leer eso para luego pensar que suena como un bonito plan para el día. Supongo que sólo me pregunto si podría volar tan alto.” Le aseguras.

“Has oído hablar de Ícaro, ¿verdad?” Rose dice enfáticamente.

Podrías decirle que tus alas no están hechas de cera pero aceptas su razonamiento. No tienes ninguna intención de ir ahí arriba.

“Hey, si lo que sea que hay ahí arriba está contento quedándose ahí arriba, entonces yo estoy contento quedándome aquí abajo.” Razonas.

“Excepto que no lo está. No con lo de quedarse ahí arriba, es decir. ¿Estaba espiándonos en el sueño o era un sueño profético sobre algo que tenga que ver con eso?” Rose suspira, frotándose la frente cansadamente.

Sientes el impulso infantil de hacer lo que Sollux y sugerir ambos, pero mencionarle a él ahora sería tonto.

“Entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando?” La instas.

“No lo sé. Puedo ver que la luna es relevante, pero no sé si esta información es relevante. No sé lo que podría tener que ver con nuestros sueños o por qué esta fase es importante. O… ¿quién sabe? Dos veces no es un patrón y normalmente lo descartaría del todo en base a que no hay suficientes pruebas.” Rose dice con descontento.

“Pero la manera en que Sollux ha reaccionado no hace parecer que sea nada.” Coincides.

“¡Exacto! Necesito saber qué está pasando aquí, si está conectado con El Acontecimiento y con que yo perdiera mi vista hasta ahora, entonces no puedo dejarlo estar.” Rose te cuenta, sus ojos ardiendo con determinación.

Titubeas, sintiendo como si tiraran de ti en dos direcciones.

“Obviamente él sabe algo, sabe mucho. Pero no me creo que nos fuera a esconder algo así de importante si no hubiera un buen motivo para ello. Joder, tú lo has conocido durante muchos años, ¿crees que haría eso?” Intentas razonar con ella.

“Él nunca me había hecho algo así a mí.” Rose suelta.

“Entonces obviamente es muy importante que no durmamos.” Dices.

“Sólo porque estás saliendo con él ahora.” Rose sisea.

“Eso no es justo y tampoco es eso. Venga, Rose.” Suspiras.

Rose se echa hacia atrás en la silla del escritorio y te observa durante un par de instantes.

“Deberías usar una de tus preguntas para esto.” Rose dice, pensativa.

“Si tiene alguna relación todo lo que vamos a conseguir es que nos diga que no puede responder eso, no nos dirá nada y perderíamos una pregunta.” Señalas. No estás seguro de con qué quieres usar tus últimas preguntas, pero malgastarlas en algo que estás casi seguro de que va a ser inútil no es algo que te interese.

“No voy a dejar esto estar.” Rose te dice.

Asientes, eso está bastante claro y crees que probablemente deberías dejarla con eso. No hay manera de que la vayas a convencer de que salga de esto, sin importar lo que hagas.

Dormir probablemente no va a ser posible para nada con sea cual sea la maldición de Sollux, y tampoco tienes mayor interés en intentarlo después de lo desagradable que parecía para Rose. Tampoco tienes ganas de darte contra la pared de ladrillos que es la cabezonería de Rose, así que te vas.

Ver una película parece la mejor manera de pasar el rato, pero ni siquiera has elegido nada de la extensa colección de los Harley cuando Dave aparece. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta para mirarte y ahí es donde lo ves.

“Hey.” Llamas.

“No pareces cabreado.” Dave dice con cautela.

“¿Contigo?” Preguntas, confundido.

“Bueno, sí. Rose estaba sermoneándome sobre ponerme del lado de Sollux en vez del de mi propia gemela y cuando asomé la cabeza en la habitación en la que estaba, casi me la arranca.” Dave masculla eso último.

“No estoy encantado con que Sollux me haya maldito y obviamente hay más en juego aquí de lo que yo sé, ¿pero cuándo no es así? Sólo no creo que nos fuera a maldecir para mantenernos despiertos sin motivo. Parecía… asustado.” Admites. No quieres trastear con nada que asuste a Sollux.

“Eso es lo que yo decía. Sigo cabreado con él, maldecir a mi novio y a mi hermana no es algo que me mole que haga.” Dave te asegura.

Sientes como se te calienta la cara cuando Dave te llama eso y es bastante obvio que Dave se da cuenta de lo mucho que te pone nervioso. Camina hacia ti, fingiendo ser el tipo guay que se cree que es. Es difícil sacar adelante «guay» cuando estás llevando el pijama y las gafas de sol en un interior en mitad de la noche.

“Pero lo eres, ¿no es así? Mi novio, quiero decir.” Dave dice en una manera que odias describir como seductora, preferirías decir que su tono hace algo con una debilidad en tu interior y que no tiene nada que ver con él.

“Ya, bueno, claramente tienes un gusto horrible para los hombres.” Mascullas.

“Ja, probablemente.” Dave se ríe.

Él gira la cabeza y les echa un vistazo a las estanterías y estanterías de películas y tú eres golpeado de nuevo con lo guapo que crees que es. Te deja completamente alucinado que quiera estar contigo.

“¿De verdad que esto no te molesta?” Dejas escapar, autodestructivo como siempre.

“¿Huh?” Dave dice.

Haces un gesto a tu brillante cabeza y las alas detrás de ti, lo que dices debería ser bastante obvio. La criatura gigante y con alas es ineludible, ¿verdad?

“Mi moirail es un demonio, ¿de verdad pensabas que me haría no querer estar contigo?” Dave dice.

Te encoges de hombros. Resulta que cuando tienes alas y lo haces, ellas también se encogen. Es genial, sientes como si pudieras comunicar el doble de confusión que antes. Ciertamente es tu mejor superpoder.

“Confía en mí, no hay ningún problema con que esté por ti. ¿Pero tú cómo estás aguantando?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Eso era un doble sentido o es que yo estoy cansado?” Te preguntas.

Dave se para, considerándolo.

“Sí.” Responde inútilmente.

“Pero en serio, por fin sabes lo que eres y has tenido algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?” Dave pregunta cuando se vuelve a poner serio.

Suspiras y trepas al respaldo del sofá mientras Dave te da tiempo para que te lo pienses y finge ojear las películas.

“¿Con sentimientos encontrados, supongo? Esto no es algo que yo habría elegido ser y no puedo decir que serviría felizmente a la deidad que aparentemente tengo. Kankri era un cabrón y de acuerdo a Mituna todos los ángeles eran así. Es un pequeño consuelo que básicamente me ha dicho que he sido un ángel de mierda. Demasiado intentar ayudar a la gente y no lo suficientemente puritano.” Dices amargamente.

“Pero probablemente sea por eso por lo que Sollux y tú acabasteis juntos. Y puedes volar, eso mola bastante.” Dave señala mientras saca alguna película de la estantería.

“No estoy muy seguro de que caerme de un edificio, revolverme por el aire y estrellarme contra un árbol cuenten como volar.” Refunfuñas.

“Probablemente te salga mejor cuando no estés aterrorizado y en mitad de una tormenta. Estoy seguro de que Sollux ayudaría a enseñarte.” Dave sugiere. Tiene razón, por supuesto. En parte porque estás bastante seguro de que Sollux disfrutaría volar contigo pero también porque podría burlarse de ti mientras aprendes y competir contigo después.

“Supongo.” Dices.

“¿Pero?” Él te insta mientras se agacha y pone sea cual sea el DVD que ha elegido en el reproductor.

“Como he dicho, no es lo que quería. También estoy bastante seguro de que esto no es lo que _debería_ estar haciendo y no me gusta cómo acabaría eso para mi si me pillaran y me castigaran. Probablemente caería, acabaría como un demonio.” Le cuentas.

“Sollux evitaría que la gente se metiera contigo si eso pasara y además serías un demonio muy mono si fueras por ahí.” Dave te asegura y se sienta en el sofá.

No le cuentas lo doloroso que debe ser caer, sobre cómo eran las pobres alas de Mituna. No quieres ser un ángel pero tampoco quieres caer. Aunque quizás si fueras un demonio podrías entrar en toda esta mierda secretista, eso sería agradable.

“Mira, Sollux y yo no somos un problema, de verdad. No necesitas contarme cosas así.” Gruñes, bastante seguro de que sólo está diciendo cosas bonitas sobre Sollux para hacer que sientas cosas por él. De verdad que no necesitas eso, ahora no. Ya estás bastante loco por los dos. Mientras estás echando la cabeza dramáticamente hacia atrás y suspirando, te pierdes a Dave trastear con el menú.

“ _I just think he’s neat._ ” Dave suelta.

“Ni te atrevas a referenciarme a memes.” Le sueltas y por el ángulo en el que estás puedes ver la travesura en sus ojos.

Te pierdes los créditos de inicio de la película mientras averiguas que PUEDES sentarte en el sofá y no destrozarte las alas si apilas unos cuantos cojines del sofá para que tus alas puedan colgar por el respaldo. Así que cuando empiezas a prestarle atención a la película hay un Matt Damon muy joven hablando con una monja sobre religión.

“¿En serio?” Gruñes.

“Nunca la he visto pero mucha gente se quejó cuando hicieron _Dogma_ , decían que era súper blasfema. Pensaba que quizás querrías algo de blasfemia. Y también salen Jay y Bob el Silencioso.” Dave dice alegremente.

“Tienes un gusto horrible.” Gruñes de nuevo.

“Ya habíamos coincidido en eso, ¿recuerdas?” Él se ríe.

Os acomodáis para ver la película. No recuerdas mucho del Cielo, pero estás MUY seguro de que esto habría sido muy mal recibido ahí arriba, como que ya te gusta sólo por esa razón. La premisa de la película es que alguna lejana descendiente/pariente de Cristo tiene que ir en una aventura para evitar que dos ángeles se metan en una iglesia y deshagan la creación. Es bastante obvio que lo ángeles son los tipos malos en esta película, también tienen una pila de superpoderes que tú no tienes, o no hasta donde tú sabes, de todos modos. Alan Rickman aparece en un punto, lo cual os lleva a Dave y a ti a tener ese momento feliz y triste de ver a tan buen actor claramente pasándoselo bien pero todavía tristes porque haya muerto.

Por supuesto, cuando resulta que el tema de su escena es sobre como él es un ángel, te vuelves a centrar en la historia.

Ha aparecido de la nada en el dormitorio de la descendiente y ella, comprensiblemente, lo ha flipado al despertarse viendo a un hombre extraño en su cuarto, saltando a miedos obvios y racionales.

“Yo no me puedo teletransportar.” Te quejas mientras la mujer amenaza a Alan Rickman con un bate de béisbol.

“Quizás puedes.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

Observas cómo Alan Rickman cambia la realidad de manera que el bate de béisbol que ella tiene entre las manos se convierte en un pez.

“Oh, OJALÁ pudiera hacer eso.” Te ríes.

“Ese parece un poder que definitivamente usarías para joder a la gente.” Dave señala. No está equivocado.

La descendiente le dice que coja lo que quiera, todavía pensando que es un ladrón pero que no… bueno. Sin embargo, Alan Rickman insiste que él no podría hacer nada así, siendo que él está, y citas «tan anatómicamente impedido como un muñeco Ken».

Dave te mira.

“Yo NO lo estoy.” Le bufas.

“Es decir, ¿lo has comprobado?” Dave pregunta, alzando las cejas por encima de sus gafas.

“¡He sido un ángel todo este tiempo y tengo polla, muchas gracias! ¡A menos que estés implicando que haya alguna escala variable de cómo de humano parezco y cuando consigo alas pierdo el pene!” Le sueltas a la defensiva. Lo negarías pero te retuerces un poco bajo el escrutinio seguramente sólo en broma de Dave. Estás seguro de que tienes todas las partes con las que empezaste el día de hoy, gracias.

“Eso tiene algo de sentido.” Dave razona.

“Si esta es tu introducción para ofrecerte a comprobarlo por mí, entonces encontraré alguna manera de recordar cómo volver a dar castigos divinos y te lo haré a TI.” Le amenazas y esta vez él empieza a desternillarse, sí, sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Cabrón. Guau, tú eres el que tiene un gusto horrible para la gente con la que salir, ¿no?

Devuelves tu atención a la película y observas como Alan Rickman- perdón, El Metatron habla de cómo él es la voz de Dios. Todo el tiempo sus alas están a la vista, las sacó de la nada, un truco que de verdad te gustaría saber cómo hacer a la inversa.

“Tus alas son mucho mejores, esas parecen super falsas en comparación.” Dave suspira con anhelo, haciéndote pensar en toda la atención que te estaba prestando antes mientras estudiaba tus alas.

“A menos que haya algo que no sé sobre Alan Rickman, son falsas en comparación. Pero son mucho más pequeñas, al menos parecen mucho más convenientes.” Coincides.

“Él nunca podría volar con esas, tú puedes con las tuyas.” Dave bufa con condescendencia en tu nombre.

“Puedes ver el enorme chichón que tengo en la frente, ¿verdad?” Dices secamente y lo señalas. Dave hace un gesto de desestimación, ignorando tu razonamiento.

Cuando te giras de nuevo para ver la pantalla, el ángel ha guardado sus alas y falsas o no, tienes mucha envidia de eso.

De todos modos la película es profundamente tonta, muy herética y graciosa en formas en que te gustaría pensar que estás por encima como para que te diviertan. Pero, aun así, es un puñetazo divertido a la teología y a los ángeles y crees que Dave tenía razón, como que necesitabas eso.

Te giras un poco, deslizándote con un ala estirada hacia arriba y por el respaldo del sofá mientras la música del menú se pone en bucle. Todavía no es de día fuera, pero el cielo está empezando a iluminarse ligeramente.

“Quizás hubiera sido mejor para mí si no hubiera averiguado lo que soy.” Dices suavemente, con la mejilla apoyada contra la tela del sofá.

“Es cierto que parece que ahora tienes más con lo que lidiar. Pero… al menos has conseguido lo que querías.” Dave dice.

“Lo que yo pedía al menos, no lo que quería. Es como algún estúpido deseo de pata de mono.” Suspiras.

“Ya, pero no puedes dejar de saber mierdas, no a menos que quieras estrellarte de bruces contra ese árbol unas cuantas veces más. Con suerte podrás averiguar cómo parecer humano de nuevo y entonces podremos volver todos a clase después de las vacaciones y seremos los únicos que lo sepamos. Además, puedes ir a volar cuando quieras y no tendrás que preguntarte más lo que eres. Todo irá bien.” Él te asegura.

¿Puedes hacer eso? Claro, si no puedes recordar cómo ser un ángel sería ciertamente beneficioso aprender cómo hacer magia correctamente, así que quedarte en la universidad es la mejor idea. Mantener el perfil bajo también es buena idea. ¿Pero después de esto de verdad podrías tener una vida humana normal? ¿Puedes ser ignífugo, hacer todas las cosas que ya has averiguado cómo hacer, y no ayudar a la gente? Si vieras un edificio en llamas, ¿podrías realmente limitarte a esperar y dejar que los bomberos lidiaran con ello sin ayudarlos?

No podrías.

Quizás nunca sabrás con lo que Kankri te hizo, quizás no quieras saberlo, pero estás bastante seguro de que alejarte de la gente cuando podrías ayudarlos va en contra de quién eres. Ahora que sabes lo que eres, no puedes ignorarlo del todo. No tienes ninguna intención de servir a ningún Dios o de escuchar a otros ángeles, pero al menos vas a hacer lo que puedas por la Tierra. Si te condenan por ello, que así sea.


	19. Flirteando con el desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Juaguelin!! O Halloween para los que no conozcan ese meme xd
> 
> Hoy vamos a subir dos capítulos para celebrar el día de las brujas, aunque no sea lunes :)) Seguiremos subiendo dos capítulos por actualización porque hemos alcanzado a Unda y vamos a intentar pillarlo jajaja

Descubrir que eres un ángel está muy bien y todo eso, pero al final acabas recordando que tienes otras cosas que hacer. En tu caso, la tarea del libro maldito de la biblioteca. Además, tampoco es que puedas dormir, ¿verdad? Muchísimas gracias, Sollux.

Todo eso quiere decir que para cuando amanece, la tormenta ya ha más que pasado y tú simplemente estás acampado en la playa bajo una sombrilla que ha tenido que ser reparada muchas veces. Estaba sólo chispeando cuando saliste y después de lo que le pasó a la mesa de Jade no querías arriesgarte a doblar mágicamente nada más en su casa y haciendo que desaparezca en otra dimensión. Ya le debes por el allanamiento y por… bueno, por romperle la casa después.

Lo que pasa es que cuanto más lees el libro, es más de lo mismo. Algo de arena y unas cuantas hojas de palmera se doblan y se van de este plano de la realidad, pero eso no es más esclarecedor que la primera vez que leíste este libro. Se supone que este libro es la manera de la señora Paint para probar que puedes lidiar con los libros peligrosos, no puede ser tan sencillo como simplemente pedirte que lo leas.

Así que quizás haya otra manera de ver las cosas. Te echas boca abajo y dejas que tus alas se extiendan en la arena, ahora que el sol está por encima del horizonte, empieza a hacer más calor. De hecho, la luz del alba es muy agradable sobre tus alas.

Concéntrate, Karkat. Si la prueba no es que leas el libro entonces quizás es no permitirle al libro que cambie el mundo a tu alrededor, después de todo por eso está maldito. Quizás si lo lees e intentas resistir lo que el libro quiere, entonces lo resolverás.

Con cuidado vuelves a abrir el libro y empiezas a leer sus teorías, pero en vez de prestar atención a las palabras te concentras en ti mismo. Durante un rato crees que te has equivocado, pero justo cuando estás considerando rendirte, sientes un sutil tirón en tu mente. Una sensación papirácea cuando el libro intenta llegar a través de ti al árbol más cercano.

Saltas y mentalmente lo señalas, como pillar a un gato subiendo a la encimera de la cocina cuando sabe que no lo tiene permitido. ¡Lo has PILLADO! Y así ahora puedes identificar la influencia del libro. Justo como dijeron la señora Paint y Terezi, ni siquiera es malicioso, sólo está intentando hacer una demostración de lo que habla. Quizás un antiguo propietario de este libro hizo magia accidental, sólo queriendo una demostración, y acabó con esto.

Manteniendo en mente la demostración, observas al árbol cercano e intentas dirigir al libro para que haga lo suyo. Ante tus ojos el árbol se deforma y dobla de maneras que simplemente no son posibles para luego desaparecer. La maldición se vuelve a deslizar al interior del libro pero sientes que ahora la entiendes.

Llevando tus ojos a una roca cercana intentas canalizar la misma magia a través de ti, pero esta vez sin el libro. Para tu satisfacción, la roca se dobla sobre sí misma y desaparece con la misma facilidad que el árbol. Pero la pregunta es, ¿puedes hacer lo mismo a la inversa?

Le echas un vistazo a tu ala derecha, extendida por la cálida arena. Con curiosidad te centras en ella, intentas ver todas las maneras en las que existe no deberían ser posibles. Unas alas de ese tamaño en un cuerpo como el tuyo son absurdas, ¿cómo se conectan siquiera con el resto de los huesos de tu espalda? No deberían existir y aun así lo hacen. Mientras canalizas esa misma sensación que te dio el libro cuando miraste a los árboles, rocas y mesa deformados, te encuentras con que tu ala se sacude. Se pega a tu espalda con su opuesto y entonces, de golpe, te sientes más liviano.

Sentándote derecho con torpeza, giras el brazo detrás de ti y sientes tu espalda completamente normal, falta de alas emplumadas extra.

Por suerte no tienes espectadores de momento, así que nadie llega a ver tu bailecito de la victoria justo ahí en la playa. Tienes una leve paranoia de que Sollux aparecerá de repente para reírse de ti como suele hacer, pero parece que incluso su hábito de burlarse de ti no le otorga la omnisciencia necesaria para aparecer cada vez que haces algo tonto. Gracias a Dios. De hecho, no, a la mierda con Dios. ¿Menos… mal? Sí, irás con eso.

Te apresuras a volver a la casa de Jade, impaciente por mostrarles a tus amigos lo normal que pareces y por suerte para ti, están en la cocina. Por desgracia para ti, Sollux también está ahí y pareces haber entrado justo cuando Rose estaba cantándole las cuarenta.

“-dicho que lo siento.” Sollux está diciendo cuando entras corriendo en la habitación. Todo el mundo se gira para mirarte.

“¡Hey! ¡Ya no tienes alas! ¡Te las has apañado para averiguar cómo guardarlas!” Dave dice con un ánimo desesperado que viene del deseo de que todo el mundo deje de discutir, por favor.

“Sí, lo he resuelto.” Coincides.

Rose sigue fulminando a Sollux con la mirada, quien se mueve incómodamente, pero tampoco parece dispuesto a apartar la mirada de ella y bajar la guardia. Te preguntas si cada par puede mirar en direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo, no tienes ni idea pero quizás podrías preguntarle alguna vez.

“Te perdonaré con una condición.” Rose dice, altiva.

Sollux la mira con toda la sospecha que crees que merece esa declaración, la cual es mucha.

“¿Y cuál sería?” Él le pregunta lentamente.

“Que aceptes responderme a una pregunta. Que la respondas ahora mismo, honestamente, audiblemente y con una velocidad, tono e idioma que yo entienda, hasta donde tú sepas siempre que no se contradiga con tus otras obligaciones.” Rose dice, claramente y habiéndolo pensado obviamente de antemano.

Sollux se aparta con alarma y se la queda mirando, claramente atónito por la oferta de Rose. Te mira a ti y después de nuevo a Rose.

“¿Por qué no intentarías usar una de sus preguntas? A menos que haya dicho que no…” Sollux dice lentamente. Puedes ver cómo llega a la misma conclusión a la que tu llegaste, que la pregunta que crees que Rose tiene intención de hacer no va a ser útil.

“Vale, pero tienes que dejarlo estar después. De verdad que no me dejaste otra opción, maldecirte era mi último recurso. No quería hacerlo.” Sollux dice, no es del todo una disculpa.

Sollux extiende la mano y Rose se la toma, sacudiéndolas una vez. Puedes ver el brillo del texto demoníaco solidificándose en sus pieles sólo por un momento.

“¿Qué sabes sobre el aterrizaje en la luna? Quiero saber todo lo que sepas.” Rose exige.

“¿El qué?” Sollux dice con clara sorpresa.

“¡Respóndeme!” Rose exige.

Sollux grita de dolor, agarrándose el torso. No puedes evitar darte cuenta de que su mano está tocando el sitio donde reside esa costilla brillante.

“¡Rose, eso duele!” Sollux jadea.

“¡Rose!” Dave grita.

“¡Entonces responde a la pregunta!” Ella le contesta.

“¡No- ¡No lo sé! Fue- ¿eran los sesenta, creo? Falló, tres subieron, uno volvió. Los humanos no pueden subir ahí arriba o algo. ¡No lo sé, no estaba vivo en aquel entonces! No puedo recordar sus nombres. Eran… uh… ¿algo estúpido como Buzz o algo? ¡Eso es todo lo que sé!” Sollux dice desesperadamente.

El contrato termina, Sollux le ha contado todo lo que sabe y es menos que lo que tú sabías antes de leer la página del diario de Jake. Supones que la historia de la exploración humana del espacio no es algo que le haya interesado mucho aprender, tampoco es que haya ido a la escuela antes de este año.

“¿Eso es todo?” Rose pregunta, claramente descolocada.

“Eso ha dolido mucho, no tenías que exigirlo así, no sé por qué me preguntarías por el aterrizaje en la luna.” Sollux le sisea, todavía con la mano en el costado.

Así que el pánico de Sollux sobre vuestro sueño compartido no tenía nada que ver con el alunizaje, un tema del que apenas sabe nada. Rose le acaba de hacer daño y ha malgastado una pregunta todo de una vez. Sigue sin parecer una pista falsa pero tampoco sabes qué hacer con esa información.

“¿Estás bien?” Dave le pregunta suavemente, tocando su costado con delicadeza.

“Estoy bien.” Sollux masculla, todavía amargado.

Rose parece descolocada por cómo su pregunta no la ha llevado a ninguna parte. Tú le advertiste que no lo haría, aunque por motivos completamente diferentes.

“Supongo que ahora estáis en paz, entonces.” Jade dice desde la isla de la cocina. Ese era el trato y se lo está recordando, ahora ambos tienen que estar bien el uno con el otro.

Dave pasa su atención a ti y de repente eres muy consciente de cómo todavía no tienes una camiseta puesta. La timidez te inunda pero Dave no parece darse cuenta, en su lugar te rodea y te roza los omoplatos con los dedos. Su mirada pasa de tu espalda a tu cogote, presumiblemente buscando el halo que debe de haber desaparecido sin que tú lo pienses mucho.

“Lo has resuelto entonces.” Sollux comenta, mientras te mira.

“Sí, supongo. ¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas.

“He estado peor.” Sollux se encoge de hombros. Eso no es un «sí».

“¿Has averiguado cómo volverlas a sacar?” Dave pregunta.

“No puedo decir que lo haya intentado.” Admites.

“Probablemente deberías hacerlo, para no hacerlo por accidente en clase.” Jade señala. De hecho, es un buen razonamiento. Lo último que quieres es exponerle lo que eres a todo el mundo.

Rose y Sollux siguen mirándose entre ellos como dos gatos que acaban de pelearse y podrían empezar otra vez en cualquier momento. Jade y Dave tienen razón, deberías conocer cómo funcionan las nuevas partes de tu cuerpo. Cómo invocarlas y cómo guardarlas. Más que eso crees que probablemente estén esperando que tus intentos sean suficiente distracción como para disipar la tensión entre Sollux y Rose.

Así que, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Intentas concentrarte en desplegarte, desdoblarte. Te imaginas siendo como esos adivinos de papel que hacen los niños pequeños, donde se abre y partes de él despliegan aún más. Lo mismo te pasa a ti, el espacio que ocupas se hace más y más grande mientras salen alas y plumas del espacio a tu alrededor. Tu visión se abre y estás entero, suelto y desinhibido. Cuando abres los ojos te das cuenta de que tu visión es en todas las direcciones a tu alrededor, o casi todas. Todos menos Sollux parecen alarmados al verte.

Eres… eres demasiado, demasiados ángulos, demasiados movimientos imposibles con los que la física de esta dimensión no puede lidiar. De golpe te das cuenta de que has ido demasiado lejos, te has tropezado con lo que debe ser tu verdadera forma. Y ciertamente ahora no tienes un cuerpo de carne y hueso, sólo un embrollo infinito de anillos fractales y ojos que ven demasiado. ¡No puedes quedarte así! Recuerdas lo que Sollux te advirtió y la física de este plano tampoco es que esté muy contenta contigo.

Te estrellas de vuelta a ti mismo como una ola rompiendo y te tropiezas hasta el suelo, dándote en la cara con un ala. Has vuelto a la forma más angelical que este sitio puede permitir a largo plazo, humano pero con alas y halo.

“Mmmmmmadre mía.” Dave susurra y se agacha a tu lado.

Te enderezas torpemente, mirando a los demás y medio esperando ver cómo se les escapa la cordura o que se estén arrancándose los ojos. Pero… no pasa nada del estilo. Todos parecen atónitos menos Sollux, que parece ligeramente sorprendido, pero eso es todo.

“Estáis bien. Pero yo he-” Balbuceas, sorprendido.

“Oh, cierto. Lo de la locura y lo de arrancarse los ojos. Las hadas ya existen entre realidades así que están bien, Rose ha pasado años lidiando con una deidad eldritch para acostumbrarse a cosas que no deberían ser posibles, y Dave…” Sollux titubea.

“Te has MONTADO en el Aire Irreal.” Dave dice, divertido. Ya, supones que eso lo conseguiría, además él se ha criado con Rose.

“Joder, menos mal por eso. No pretendía ir tan lejos, pero he recuperado las alas. Sólo me alegro de que June no estuviera aquí.” Dices, aliviado. Mueves un poco las alas para ayudarte a ponerte en pie de nuevo.

“Mmm, hablando de gente que está en Nueva York, nosotros deberíamos irnos yendo.” Sollux dice.

“Espera, ¿qué? ¿Os vais ahora? Pensaba que os ibais a quedar hasta el solsticio.” Dices, sorprendido.

“Mamá, eh, no está muy bien sin nosotros. Perdón.” Dave se disculpa suavemente.

“Oh. Oh, lo siento. Pues claro que tenéis que volver. Pero aún podemos hablar online, ¿no?” Dices esperanzado y Dave asiente ante eso, habiendo levantado así parte de su melancolía.

“Te tomo la palabra sobre eso.” Rose te sonríe.

“Hey, ¿y qué hay de mí?” Sollux protesta.

“Psh, ya sé lo que tú de verdad quieres que te mande.” Te ríes. Tanto Dave como Rose arquean las cejas en sendas expresiones de sorpresa e interpretación del doble sentido.

“¿Lo sabes, eh?” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

“Sip. Fotos del perro de Jade.” Asientes.

Sollux exclama y se ilumina de una manera que sólo puedes describir como «adorable».

“¡Joder, sí, quiero fotos de Bec!” Sollux accede, entusiasmado.

“Debo tener diez mil fotos de él.” Jade sonríe. Sollux se da la vuelta y la mira con impaciencia.

“¡Dame!” Dice.

“Creo que las iré guardando y te las cambiaré por cosas que quiera luego.” Jade sonríe pícaramente.

“Tú,” Sollux le cuenta, “serías una excelente demonio.”

“¡Gracias!” Jade dice.

“De todos modos, deberíamos irnos. Hasta luego.” Sollux dice, hace un gesto vago con la mano para despedirse y en un instante, los tres se han ido. Entonces sólo estáis Jade y tú, ni siquiera sabes dónde está Bec.

“¿Eso no le ha funcionado mucho a Rose, verdad?” Jade observa casualmente y remueve las gachas con su cuchara.

“No mucho, no.” Coincides.

Con algo de concentración eres capaz de volver a guardar tus alas, ahora que te acuerdas de la sensación puedes hacerlo fácilmente. Como Mituna, crees que te sería complicado dar instrucciones en condiciones sobre cómo guardar tus alas, sólo tienes que entender el concepto y hacerlo.

Estás bastante cansado después de haberte pasado la noche sin dormir y estás seguro de que Rose alteró también el sueño de Jade. Así que te alivia que parezca tener intenciones de tener un día bastante tranquilo. Os pasáis la mayoría del día viendo dibujos animados juntos mientras Bec se tiende entre vosotros, rogando por atención y que le frotéis la barriga. No eres un monstruo así que tienes que complacerlo, hasta le mandas fotos a Sollux porque eres así de bueno.

Cuando llega la tarde, ayudas a Jade a hacer una lasaña con las verduras frescas de su invernadero. Aparentemente incluso tiene una pequeña sección vallada en la isla donde planta trigo y otros cereales, ¡no terminas de entender el proceso pero resulta que ella también ha hecho las láminas de masa! Es sin duda la mejor lasaña que has probado nunca.

Jade espera a que estés a medio masticar para hablar.

“Probablemente deberíamos dormir juntos.” Ella dice casualmente y por supuesto tú te ahogas con la comida.

Jade suelta una carcajada, divertida por tu propio truco.

“Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene sentido que duermas en el suelo, tonto. Mi cama era lo suficientemente grande para Rose y para mí, si somos sólo nosotros no ha motivo para que no duermas ahí conmigo.” Jade corrige.

“Ya, pero… Rose…” Intentas decir pero hasta tú eres consciente de que insistir en que ambas son chicas así que es diferente no terminaría de colar. Rose es lesbiana y tú no sabes lo que es Jade, y tampoco sabes cómo coinciden o no los géneros de las hadas con los de los humanos. Además tú estás en una relación, o más bien en dos, dado que lo que tienes con Dave es muy diferente de lo de Sollux. No estás interesado en hacer nada inapropiado y dudas que Jade sí.

“Cierto.” Dices en su lugar.

“Además podemos quitar todos esos cojines del suelo.” Jade asiente. Es verdad que están en medio, eso no lo puedes negar.

Esta tarde ponéis todo lo del suelo de Jade de vuelta donde debería estar y mientras te estás lavando los dientes esperas ser capaz de dormir esta noche. Puedes ver la más leve luna creciente cuando la luna nueva desaparece y su ciclo continúa. Por algún motivo sospechas que dormir no será un problema.

Cualquier incomodidad que te preocupaba en cuanto a compartir la cama con Jade se desvanece cuando ocurre. La cama es grande así que Jade no está a dos centímetros de tu cara ni nada.

Bec, por otra parte…

“Buen chico.” Mascullas soñoliento y le rascas entre las orejas. Bec sacude la cola de un lado a otro, dándoos en las piernas alternativamente a Jade y a ti. Abre la boca verde brillante mientras le rascas por detrás de la oreja y saca felizmente su lengua fosforita.

Duermes perfectamente y cuando te despiertas no recuerdas haber tenido ningún sueño.

Te levantas antes de que Jade se despierte para haceros a ambos el desayuno. Decides hacer huevos revueltos sobre tostadas. No sabes de dónde saca Jade los huevos, probablemente haya gallinas salvajes o algún otro tipo de pájaro en la isla. Rompes los huevos en un cuenco mientras Bec se sienta expectante a tus pies.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: ¿LOS SABUESOS INFERNALES COMEN CÁSCARAS DE HUEVO? BEC ME ESTÁ MIRANDO MUCHO.  
TA: lo2 2abue2o2 iinfernale2 2e comen lo que 2ea  
CG: ENTONCES VALE.  
CG: ¿CÓMO LE VA A ROXY?  
TA: volviiendo loco2 a 2u2 hiijo2, pero creo que e2 la época para e2o  
CG: AL MENOS ESO ES LO QUE ME DABA A ENTENER TWITTER EN ÉPOCA DE NAVIDAD.  
CG: VALE, VOY A VOLVER A COCINAR.  
TA: k, kk  
CG: ODIO QUE LO QUE ACABAS DE ESCRIBIR SEA COMPRENSIBLE PARA MÍ.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

“¿Quieres esto?” Le preguntas a Bec, sosteniendo las cáscaras de huevo en una mano.

Bec se endereza, moviendo las patas delanteras en un bailecito perruno desesperado.

“¡Atrapa!” Exclamas y le lanzas las cáscaras.

Bec salta en el aire y las coge todas al vuelo, masticándolas felizmente en su boca verde y radioactiva. Mientras bates los huevos en el cuenco, Bec lame el suelo en busca de cualquier cosa que se le pueda haber escapado. Para cuando estás encendiendo la tostadora y echándole agua caliente a los granos de café por encima del filtro, te está molestando otra vez.

“Te acabo de dar cáscaras de huevo.” Suspiras mientras Bec gime y presiona su morro contra tu cadera. Gime algo más como si nadie le hubiera dado de comer en toda su vida. No vas a darle nada más pero le rascarás detrás de las orejas. Con tu mano libre vuelves a coger el móvil y le mandas un mensaje a Dave.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: PREGUNTA TEÓRICA: TENGO ALAS, ¿SERÍA ALGUNA FORMA DE CANIBALISMO SI COMO HUEVOS?  
TG: no eres una gallina y encima de eso ni siquiera eres de esta dimension  
TG: estas tan lejos de ser una gallina canibal que no estas si siquiera cerca de ninguna carretera o el otro lado con el que una gallina tendria algo que hacer  
CG: GRACIAS POR ACLARARME ESE PROBLEMA ÉTICO.  
CG: ¿CÓMO VAN LAS COSAS POR NUEVA YORK?  
TG: oh ya sabes  
TG: solo en mitad del bosque muerto de aburrimiento, mi hermana y mi moirail siguen picados entre ellos y estoy bastante seguro de que mama no estaba mal de verdad y solo lo fingio para que volvieramos a casa  
CG: ¿QUÉ, EN SERIO?  
TG: sip  
CG: ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?  
TG: ya viste como estaba la otra vez cuando estaba confusa de verdad  
TG: cocinando cosas que no son comida o cortando cosas por la mitad  
TG: confundiendo que hora o que dia es o estar sorprendida por lo mayores que estamos rose y yo ahora y tambien hay problemas magicos   
TG: y la paranoia de que alguien esta aqui lo cual lleva a inspeccionar obsesivamente el borde del terreno e ir sacando hechizos protectores como si fueran a pasarse de moda  
CG: ESO ES… MUY DURO, LO SIENTO.  
TG: no pasa nada  
TG: pero ahora es como si estuviera jugando y fingiendo estar asi  
TG: lo cual rose se esta tomando como algun gesto super pasivo agresivo por una logica que tiene tan poco sentido que todas las ilusiones opticas del mundo se han cagado en los pantalones de miedo  
CG: ESA ES LA METÁFORA MÁS ASQUEROSA DEL MUNDO, PERO DA IGUAL. ¿POR QUÉ LO HARÍA? ¿CREES QUE SÓLO OS ECHABA DE MENOS Y NO SE LE OCURRÍA UN MOTIVO PARA QUE VOLVIÉRAIS?  
CG: ¿Y NO SE HABRÍA DADO CUENTA SOLLUX TAMBIÉN SI FUERA FALSO?  
TG: ya eso es lo que me pregunto yo  
TG: como mucho esta actuando como si el comportamiento de mama fuera super legitimo y no tengo ni idea de por que  
CG: ¿CREES QUE ESTÁN CONSPIRANDO JUNTOS? ¿POR QUÉ HARÍAN ESO?  
TG: no tengo ni idea y no entiendo por que lo haria   
TG: le importa mama tanto como a nosotros así que no puedo ver por que mentiria sobre esto  
TG: tampoco es que el hecho de que algo es raro aqui me este volviendo loco ni nada nop no señor  
CG: NO SE ME OCURRE NADA QUE REQUERIRÍA QUE MINTIERAN SOBRE ESTO JUNTOS QUE ÉL NO SE PUDIERA LIMITAR A CONTAROS. SI SIGUIERA PARANÓICO SOBRE ESTA ISLA Y QUISIERA QUE OS FUERAIS ENTONCES LO HUBIERA DICHO.  
TG: ya definitivamente lo haria  
TG: lo unico que no puede contarme son cosas del acontecimiento  
CG: LO CUAL NO PARECE TENER NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON NADA DE ESTO, ¿VERDAD?  
TG: si es decir lo unico que le ha puesto nervioso ultimamente fueron el templo y que rose y tu tuvierais ese sueño raro de narices  
TG: pero ella dice que no estaba viendo tu sueño sino que era el mismo como la matrix o algo  
CG: DUDO QUE ELLA LO HAYA DICHO CON ESAS PALABRAS.  
TG: shh  
TG: tampoco veo como apartar a rose de ti ayudaria y si la isla fuera lo suficientemente peligrosa como para querer sacarnos no os dejaria a jade y a ti ahi  
TG: nada tiene sentido!!!  
CG: A MENOS QUE A TU MADRE DE VERDAD LE ESTÉ YENDO MAL Y SÓLO SE ESTÉ MANIFESTANDO DE MANERA EXTRAÑA. ESA CIERTAMENTE ES LA SOLUCIÓN MÁS SIMPLE.  
TG: ya pero  
CG: …¿PERO PREFERIRÍAS NO PENSAR EN ESO?  
TG: si  
CG: NO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE ELLO, EN SERIO. ME SIENTO MAL POR HABER DICHO ESO.  
TG: no tio no te sientas mal  
TG: odio la idea de que quizas este empeorando o que se este quedando igual pero actuando de formas que no entiendo porque son nuevas y solo estoy pensando en teorias conspiranoicas para evitar esa idea y eso es una tonteria   
CG: NO ES UNA TONTERÍA. ES UNA RESPUESTA PERFECTAMENTE NORMAL CONTRA EL ESTRÉS.  
TG: supongo  
TG: me estabas preguntando por huevos porque estabas cocinando o algo  
CG: CIERTO. UH… ¿CREES QUE A JADE LE GUSTAN LAS TOSTADAS QUEMADAS?  
TG: quizas seria mejor darselas a bec y empezar de cero  
CG: HMM ASÍ QUE ÉL TAMBIÉN TE TIENE DE SU PARTE, ¿EH?  
CG: VALE, DEBERÍA COCINAR EN CONDICIONES. SI QUIERES HABLAR LUEGO AQUÍ ESTOY.  
TG: gracias tio  
TG: perdon por ponerme en plan emocional contigo como alguna damisela victoriana colapsando en un sofa para desmayos porque el mas minimo inconveniente ha ocurrido  
TG: oh señor karkat como puedo haber sido tan torpe como para decirle algo tan impropio  
CG: ME VOY A SALTAR TODO ESE SINSENTIDO. ¡ADIÓS, DAVE!  
TG: buu  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Sacas el pan casi carbonizado de la tostadora y lo alzas para que Bec lo vea, se lo lanzas como si de un _frisbee_ se tratara y con un ladrido, se teletransporta para atraparlo. Metiendo rebanadas nuevas en la tostadora, trasteas con el café y te pones a cocinar los huevos de una vez. Mientras los revuelves suavemente no puedes evitar preguntarte lo de la madre de Dave y Rose. Por una parte quieres decir que si alguien sabría si estaba fingiendo estar mal o no, serían sus propios hijos, pero por la otra no se te ocurre por qué mentiría y Sollux se lo permitiría. Supones que la solución simple es que Sollux tienda a creer a Roxy sobre cómo esté yéndole o esté errando por ser precavido y ella sólo se sintiera sola sin sus hijos.

Apartando la idea de tu mente, sacas los huevos del fogón, le untas mantequilla a las tostadas y echas los huevos encima. Tienes cuidado de camino al cuarto de Jade con todo precariamente en la bandeja, especialmente con un perro siguiéndote que definitivamente espera que se te caiga algo que se pueda comer.

Abres la puerta empujándola con el pie y haces maniobras para entrar con la bandeja del desayuno, Bec todavía pisándote los talones durante ese proceso.

“¿De’ayuno?” Jade bosteza, arrastrando las letras ligeramente mientras lo hace. Se endereza en la cama, se frota los ojos y busca sus gafas.

“Me he despertado antes que tú, así que…” Te encoges de hombros y pones la bandeja en la cama.

“Nop, baja.” Jade suspira, empujando a su sabueso infernal fuera de la cama en el momento en que salta para comerse el desayuno que debe ser para él.

“Él ha sido muy persistente.” Te ríes. Bec tiene la cara en el borde del colchón y si tuviera ojos crees que os estaría dirigiendo la típica mirada de cachorrito para que os sintierais mal y le dierais de comer.

“Oh, te creo. Gracias por esto, Karkat, ha sido muy amable por tu parte. Eres un ángel.” Jade bromea.

“Ja, ja.” Refunfuñas y coges tu propio plato de la bandeja.

Jade da un trago de su café y suspira con el familiar placer de la cafeína.

“De todos modos, me estás dejando quedarme contigo en vez de quedarme por mi cuenta en Salem. Hacerte el desayuno con tu propia comida tampoco es para tanto.” Señalas.

“De hecho estaba pensando en que hoy podrías ayudarme con nuestro pequeño acuerdo. La biblioteca de mi abuelo es enorme pero tiene que haber información ahí dentro que explique algo de este lío. Lo que sea me vale. Además, conoces al gusano así que no sería muy complicado encontrar lo que buscamos.” Jade explica.

“Creo que Abraxas necesita que seas específica sobre lo que estás buscando, no creo que se le den bien las preguntas ambiguas.” Le cuentas, recordando la búsqueda en vano de Rose para información sobre la luna.

“Bueno, tenemos tiempo de sobra.” Jade dice, claramente determinada. No has conocido a Jade durante mucho tiempo pero te está empezando a dar la impresión de que las mujeres con las que tiendes a asociarte son tan determinadas e imposibles de resistir como fuerzas de la naturaleza. Incluso más todavía, tú fuiste capaz de volar un poco desafiando a la gravedad y crees que tus probabilidades de desobedecer a esa fuerza de la naturaleza son mejores que convencer a Jade de que no cumpla su misión.

“Entonces vale.” Accedes.

Los dos os termináis el desayuno, Bec os limpia los platos antes de que puedas cerrar el lavavajillas y mantenerlo apartado de ellos, pero crees que eso seguramente sea normal para él. Con eso hecho, Jade y tú os vais otra vez al despacho de su abuelo. Las estanterías de un área están llenas de diarios con fechas, parece que Jake Harley era bastante exhaustivo en hacer crónicas de su vida, algo que sólo puede ser bueno para vosotros.

“Me imagino que preguntarla a Abraxas por esta isla va a ser demasiado vago, pero encontramos un atlas en la universidad que decía que tu abuelo descubrió este sitio a finales de los ochenta.” Explicas.

“Eso sigue siendo un intervalo de tiempo bastante amplio.” Jade señala y pasa el dedo índice por los muchos volúmenes que hay entre 1985 hasta el inicio de 1990.

“Quizás tengamos que leerlos todos de cabo a rabo, es el camino largo pero al menos es minucioso.” Admites.

Jade selecciona un volumen de mediados de los ochenta al azar, abre una página a la mitas y empieza a leer en alto.

he entregado la jodida evaluación de riesgos al departamento, rellenando todas sus casillitas y sus preguntas tontas. Francamente estaré aliviado al poder librarme de esas chorradas en el futuro. De camino a casa me acordé de ir a comprar pan y leche, pero al escribir esto me doy cuenta de que se me han olvidado las bolsitas de té y me siento bastante papanatas. Es sólo que está lloviendo tanto fuera que de verdad no quiero volver a salir y-

Jade para de leer y te dirige una mirada, comunicándote de manera bastante efectiva que leer estas cosas de cabo a rabo va a ser insoportable.

“Espera, ¿por qué no hará evaluaciones de riesgos en el futuro?” Preguntas. Eso parece algo que la gente debería hacer, especialmente siendo que uno de sus experimentos acabó con alguien perdiendo los huesos.

“No lo sé, no lo explica.” Jade frunce el ceño mientras escanea un poco más la página, en silencio esta vez. Ese es el problema con los diarios, la gente no elabora en lo que ya saben porque son los únicos que en teoría van a leerlo.

“¡Abraxas!” Llamas.

Algo se mueve en el escritorio y ves la cabecilla verde de Abraxas asomarse desde el libro de texto de Rose.

“Hola, ¿serías capaz de encontrarnos entradas en este libro en las que Jake hable sobre no hacer o no tener que hacer evaluaciones de riesgos?” Preguntas y Jade lo alza.

“¿Podrías mostrárnoslas, por favor?” Te detienes a ser educado, siendo que ya has hecho que el pobre gusano pasara bastante.

“Hay bastantes entradas sólo en ese libro.” Abraxas te advierte.

“Eso está bien.” Respondes. Como Jade decía, tenéis tiempo, ¿no es así?

Con la cola Abraxas hace un gesto hacia el libro y Jade se lo acerca. El gusano salta del libro de texto de Rose y se zambulle en el diario que tiene Jade entre manos. Las páginas se pasan solas y paran al principio del libro. Jade y tú os inclináis y leéis.

¡Siempre con el papeleo! He entregado la apestosa evaluación de riesgos hoy después de varias semanas sin haberlas hecho. No sé por qué no me puedo limitar a fotocopiar la última, los experimentos son básicamente los mismos cada vez, pero no.

“No creo que sea esto.” Jade dice.

Pasáis unas cuantas entradas más hasta que su abuelo menciona no hacer lo que debería estar haciendo e incluso endosárselo a gente que trabajaba para él.

Sigo pensando en la oferta que me ha hecho mi pretendiente, especialmente ya que estoy hasta el bigote en papeleo y definitivamente preferiría estar por ahí haciendo cosas emocionantes. Por eso es tan tentador, ¿no es así? No tendré que hacer ningún papeleo, no tendré que hacer evaluaciones de riesgos, ni siquiera tendré que lidiar con becarios. Tampoco, como mencionó él, necesitaría preocuparme del comité de ética.

Me siento ciertamente tentado. Pienso en todo lo que podría descubrir, todo el bien que mi trabajo podría hacer. Por supuesto, a menos que tome notas muy detalladas y las reparta cuando haya acabado, nadie sabrá nada de ello. Yo ciertamente no podré presentarlas ante compañeros para que me las revisen cuando siga trabajando, no si lo voy a hacer fuera del sistema. Debo pensar en esta oferta, no tengo ni idea de cuándo volverá a aparecer como un gato callejero, pero cuando lo haga ciertamente necesito haber tomado una firme decisión sobre su oferta.

Tengo mucho en lo que pensar…

“También mencionó a un «pretendiente» en la entrada que me leí la última vez.” Dices.

“Es una expresión antigua, de las que siempre solía decir. Quiere decir un hombre con el que está saliendo, ¿verdad?” Jade frunce el ceño.

“Ya, pero creo que era algo que tenían las mujeres. Lo cual supongo que quiere decir que se está presentando a sí mismo como- de todos modos, eso no importa. A menos que esté bromeando o usando mal esa expresión, creo que tu abuelo estaba saliendo con un hombre.” Dices.

“Bien por él, ¿supongo? Sabía que estuvo casado durante un tiempo con una señora que murió, he visto su foto. Esto debe significar que tuvo otras relaciones. Nunca hablaba de esas cosas, ni siquiera sé nada sobre ninguna de nuestra familia menos él. O su familia, supongo, siendo que todos son humanos y yo soy una… niña cambiada.” Jade divaga un poco al final.

Por supuesto, sabías que Jade era una niña cambiada. Significa que es completamente un hada, sólo que fue cambiada al nacer por una niña humana. Naturalmente hay muchos prejuicios en estos casos, pero los niños cambiados no pueden ser considerados responsables por el secuestro de los niños a los que reemplazan y la ley humana no se extiende al territorio de las hadas. Legalmente hablando, son vistos como los hijos completos de la familia en la que se encuentran, incluso si es por adopción más que por sangre. Hada o no, Jade sigue siendo la nieta de Jake Harley.

“También son tu familia.” Le dices suavemente.

“Es decir… no mucho. Sólo puedo asumir que él me acogió después de que cualquiera de mis padres que fuera hijo suyo me diera a él. Probablemente soy la razón por la que nunca vinieran aquí. Nunca hablaba de eso y yo me sentía demasiado culpable como para preguntar.” Jade admite.

El momento se queda en el aire, con ella mirando al libro en vez de a ti. Te inclinas y cuidadosamente la rodeas con tu brazo. Con un ligero estremecimiento sientes como tus alas aparecen y te confunde hasta que también la rodean. ¡La estás abrazando tanto como posiblemente puedes!

Lástima lo de tu camiseta rota en el suelo, pero ese es un problema con el que puedes lidiar luego.

“¡Ja, está bien! ¡En serio! No es que fuera malo, quería a mi abuelo y esta isla es un paraíso, ¿recuerdas?” Jade dice con la cara hundida en tu hombro y una alegría que sientes algo frágil.

“Y ahora también nos tienes a nosotros.” Le recuerdas.

Jade hunde los dientes en su labio inferior un momento y entonces te devuelve el abrazo con fuerza. Sus brazos se anudan en tu nuca y tú rodeas su espalda con tus brazos y alas. Sabes que es una mierda sentirte como que no perteneces a ninguna parte, y si se ha sentido ajena a toda su familia, incluso si es sólo un poco, entonces puedes identificarte con ese dolor.

Ella se aparta sorbiéndose los mocos y riéndose, forzándose a controlar las emociones y a mostrar de nuevo alegría. No vas a insistir. Te toma un par de momentos hacer que tus alas desaparezcan otra vez y cuando vuelves a la normalidad Jade está pasando las páginas. Rebuscas en tu mochila hasta que encuentras una camiseta nueva.

“¡Aquí, mira!” Jade exclama, señalando una página y poniéndote el diario en las narices.

15 junio 1985

No tengo ni idea de cómo hace esto. Estoy fuera, investigando en un exterior, ostensiblemente observando runas de adivinación en algunos de los sistemas de cuevas por aquí pero ciertamente estoy atento para ver si encuentro un lebrílope para mi colección. No es que las runas no sean fantásticas y todo eso, pero estoy metido en todo. De todos modos, vuelvo y Gerry está de vigía en el campamento y todos los demás están fuera de combate a pesar de no ser tan tarde.

Entro en mi tienda personal y, por supuesto, es mi pretendiente. Y tampoco es mi tienda. Oh, la entrada era la misma pero llevaba a una alcoba de lujo tan opulenta y estridente como para hacer que me lloren los ojos, lo cual estoy seguro de que es su objetivo. Él, por supuesto, está tirado en un sillón gigante, sujetando una copa de vino con, y lo juro, diamantes en la base, mientras toma champán de ella. No puedo imaginarme que los diamantes sirvan para algo, ni que sea ese el vaso correcto, pero de nuevo estoy seguro de que todo esto es deliberado.

Mi intención era mantenerme alejado de él, pero eso nunca ha sido como funcionaba, él me encuentra. Decía que tenía una oferta que hacerme. Intenté negarme directamente, sólo porque mi querida esté ahora con los ángeles no quiere decir que esté bien que yo pierda el tiempo con él. Debería haberme atenido a mis votos más seriamente cuando estaba viva y ciertamente tenía todas las intenciones de honrar su memoria después. La última vez juré que era la última y yo sólo había tenido la debilidad de estar con él por… duelo. Una necesidad descarriada de afecto y atención.

Él insistió en que lo escuchara y es muy convincente. Me ofreció una manera de evadir mis problemas con el ámbito académico. Un lugar en el que podría estudiar lo que quisiera sin todos esos chupatintas respirándome en la nuca, un paraíso para mi solo. Podría transportar a cualquier criatura que quisiera para estudiarla allí y hacer lo que quisiera con ellas después, incluso se ofreció para que su gente me trajera todo lo que necesitara. Sin compañeros pesados, sin papeleo, todo lo que mi corazón quisiera.

Yo no era tan ingenuo como para no preguntar qué quería él a cambio por un regalo tan extravagante. Me dijo que crearía una isla y su única condición sería guardar una cosa suya ahí, una caja. Sólo tenía que acceder a no mencionársela a nadie. Es una oferta sospechosamente buena y yo ya estaba listo para decir que no cuando él insistió en que no le diera mi respuesta entonces, sino que lo considerara hasta la próxima vez que se pasara por aquí y ese fue el final de la parte conversacional de su visita.

Yo… yo como que espero que los fallecidos no puedan observarnos después de haber muerto. Es sólo que encuentro a mi pretendiente tan difícil de resistir, pero supongo que también era así cuando ella seguía viva. Maldito sea.

“Guau, Abuelo.” Jade dice secamente. Siendo sinceros esto no está dando muy buena impresión de él, ¿no?

“Debe haber dicho que sí al final, la isla está aquí ahora.” Señalas.

“Así que Sollux tenía razón en cierto modo, sí que hay algo sospechoso sobre este sitio.” Jade dice.

Tiene razón. El tipo de razón que deberías mencionarle a Sollux, pero eso parece ir a espaldas de Dave cuando claramente estaba disgustado con lo obsesionado que se estaba poniendo Sollux con todo este misterio. Así que, entonces, quizás deberías hablar con Dave. Pero eso deja a Sollux fuera.

¡Estúpidas negociaciones poliamorosas!

Deberías hablar con ambos entonces.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  y a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: MIRAD ESTA FUNCIÓN DE CHAT GRUPAL QUE NADIE USA NUNCA. PUEDE QUE TENGA ALGO QUE NECESITE COMENTAROS A AMBOS A LA VEZ PARA SOLUCIONAR MI PROBLEMA DE CON QUIÉN DEBERÍA HABLAR PRIMERO.  
TA: e2o 2uena como una buena 2oluciion  
TG: debería estar nervioso por esto  
TG: es decir esta no es una situación de tenemos que hablar verdad  
CG: GUAU, NO. ES DECIR, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR PERO NO “TENEMOS QUE HABLAR”.  
TA: ah aclaraciione2  
TG: y aun asi te entiendo perfectamente asi que que tienes en mente karkat  
CG: BUENO…  
CG: ESO DE ANTES.  
CG: LO DE QUE LA ISLA ES SOSPECHOSA Y ALGO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ. ESA COSA.  
TG: la cosa que sollux definitivamente iba a dejar estar y parar de obsesionarse o investigar mas  
TA: e2pera, 2iigniifiica e2o que tiiene2 prueba2, kk?  
TG: tio ya hablamos de esto no empecemos otra vez  
CG: LO SIENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN COMPLICAR LAS COSAS.  
TG: no tio  
TG: se que la isla probablemente sea rara de narices porque el abuelo de jade estaba por todas partes y el tambien era un brujo muy poderoso  
TG: es decir mi casa es rara de cojones porque mama la puso ahi y la peto de magia  
TA: a2ii no e2 como fue del todo, pero vale.  
TG: shh  
CG: NO, ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES. QUE UNA CIERTA CANTIDAD DE RAREZA ES DE ESPERAR CUANDO ESTÁS LIDIANDO CON LOS TÍPICOS LÍOS DE MAGIA Y SUS USOS IRRESPONSABLES QUE SUELEN VENIR CON BRUJAS DE ESE NIVEL.  
TG: eso  
TG: asi que no hay informacion nueva aquí y sol deberia seguir sin obsesionarse con el tema y ponerse enfermo de la preocupacion porque odio verlo asi  
TA: dv él podríía 2iimplemente deciirme lo que ha encontrado, no tiiene por qué tener mucha iimportanciia.  
TG: no  
TG: venga tio no me hagas ser el capullo aqui  
CG: JODER, ESTO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍA EVITAR. NO QUERÍA APARTAR A NADIE AL IR A HABLAR CON UNO DE VOSOTROS ANTES QUE CON EL OTRO, PERO TAMPOCO QUERÍA EMPEZAR UNA PELEA.  
CG: ¡¿CÓMO NARICES EQUILIBRA LAS COSAS LA GENTE CUANDO SALEN CON DOS PERSONAS?! ESTO SE ME DA FATAL, LO SIENTO MUCHO.  
TG: tio no esta probablemente era la mejor opcion estas bien  
TA: deja de hacerle cumpliido2, 2e le 2ubiirá a la cabeza.  
TG: eyyy tambien esta bien en ese sentido pero voy a fingir que eso ha sido intencional  
CG: IGNORANDO ESO PORQUE NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CON ELLO, ASÍ QUE, ¿NO QUERÉIS NO QUERÉIS SABER LO QUE HE DESCUBIERTO?  
TA: e2tá2 en peliigro iinmediiato?  
CG: ¿NO?  
TA: entonce2… no.  
CG: UH. BUENO, ENTONCES VALE.  
TG: pero gracias por pensar en nosotros y eso karkat ha sido muy dulce por tu parte  
CG: OH. GRACIAS.  
CG: PERO PROBABLEMENTE DEBERÍA VOLVER CON JADE, ME HE LIMITADO A DEJAR LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO PARA HABLAROS DE ESTO Y PROMETÍ AYUDAR.  
TA: miientra2 no haya2 jurado nada.  
CG: NO, PERO SE LO HE PROMETIDO A UN HADA ASÍ QUE BIEN PODRÍA HABERLO HECHO.  
TA: qué tonto ere2  
TG: ooooooh voy a imprimir esto y a meterlo en el album de recuerdos  
TA: e2pera, qué??  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG] y a torresArmagedon [TA]

Eso resuelve el asunto, no puedes contarles nada de lo que has descubierto. Quizás si investigas más y descubres algo muy peligroso, puedas. O quizás podrías hablar con Mituna al respecto, pero no sabes cómo ponerte en contacto con él. Pero por otra parte no querrías que llegara a la conclusión de que estás intentando deshacer nada y arriesgarte a que te intente matar.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces?” Le preguntas a Jade.

“Bueno… quizás entendamos más si sabemos más de todo el mundo. Voy a asumir que su «querida» es su mujer, de la que he visto una foto. Quizás si descubrimos más de su pasado, podamos volver sobre sus pasos, descubrir cómo consiguió esta isla y quién es su «pretendiente».” Jade dice pensativamente.

“Eso tiene sentido. ¿Te sabes su nombre?” Le preguntas pero Jade niega con la cabeza.

“¡Pero puedo enseñarte su foto!” Ella dice después de un momento.

Jade te guía fuera de la habitación, unas plantas más abajo, y a una habitación llena de cosas. En una pared hay una foto firmada, teñida de azul con la edad y la exposición a la luz del sol. En la foto, una mujer sonríe seductoramente, y en boli negro están escritas las palabras «Para Jake, ¡mi mayor fan! – Claire».

“¿Él decía que estaban casados?” Preguntas, esta no parece una foto de alguien con quien estaba casado. Parece un autógrafo para cualquier viejo fan que resultara llamarse Jake.

“Sí. Quizás es de cuando se conocieron.” Jade dice pero puedes oír la duda en su tono. ¿Y si su abuelo también era un acosador desquiciado?

“Probablemente podamos averiguar más sobre ellos si buscamos su registro de matrimonio. Creo que esas cosas son públicas y la Universidad habría tenido su nombre completo legal así que yo podría investigar desde ahí.” Dices cuando se te ocurre la idea.

“Vale, hagamos eso.” Jade accede.

Volvéis a la habitación de Jade y coges tu portátil. Resulta que el nombre de Jake Harley es así de simple, Jake no parece ser una abreviatura de nada como Jacob, así que simplemente puedes buscar su nombre en la página del gobierno que lidia con los registros de matrimonio. Hay bastantes Jake Harleys, pero dado que estos son los registros de todo el país, no te sorprende. Haces que tu navegador busque la palabra «Claire» en la página. Hay unas cuantas coincidencias, pero sólo una que coincide con la época que os interesa.

1 Mayo 1976, Dr. Jake Harley se casa con Anne Claire.

Jade está con su propio portátil a tu lado e inmediatamente busca el nombre en Google. No puede ser tan fácil, Anne no es un nombre exactamente raro y Clare como apellido tampoco es especialmente inusual. Todas tus dudas son aparentemente en vano porque la búsqueda resulta en unas cuantas páginas pero también una barra de imágenes en las cuales aparece la mujer que firmó la foto de abajo. ¡Incluso tiene una página en la Wikipedia!

“Era famosa.” Jade susurra.

Entra en el link y la Wikipedia confirma que Anne Claire era una bailarina de ballet prominente en la América de los setenta, se casó con el doctor Jake Harley pero por su carrera, no se cambió el apellido. Eso tiene sentido, cuando has construido un perfil y una reputación con tu nombre, debe apestar tener que cambiarlo. Mejor no hacerlo.

Pone que era la madre de dos niños, su primera hija fue una chica, Joey Harley, quien nació en 1980. Su segundo hijo fue un chico, Jude Harley, nacido en 1983. Por desgracia ninguno de los hijos tienen página propia de la Wikipedia, no tienen links vinculados así que o no son famosos o se esfuerzan por mantener sus vidas fuera de la atención del público.

Anne Claire murió en 1984, en un incendio en el teatro en el que estaba. Mierda.

“Así que, uno de estos dos sean probablemente…” Jade deja de hablar.

O Jude o Joey son los padres del niño por el que Jade fue cambiada, a menos que Jake tuviera más hijos. Su página de la Wikipedia no menciona que se volviera a casar o tuviera más hijos. Pero sí que dice que trabajaba mucho con Roxy Lalonde en sus investigaciones, su nombre aparece con un hipervínculo en azul. Por curiosidad pinchas en su nombre y te encuentras con una lista de todo su trabajo e investigaciones hasta el año 2000, a partir del cual ya no hay más información.

Literalmente no hay nada más, no se menciona a Dave ni a Rose, nada sobre que vivan en Nueva York o sobre que se haya retirado. Nada. La curiosidad te obliga a pinchar en la historia del artículo y parece que cualquier intento de modificar su página durante cualquier periodo posterior al año 2000 produce un fallo informático y borra la página entera. La gente de los comentarios y los editores de la página parecen haberse limitado a prohibir el añadir ninguna información, incluso en comentarios y notas de edición.

¿Qué era lo que Sollux decía? ¿Magia vacía? Ya, esto parece obra de Roxy. Alguien lo suficientemente paranoica como para esconderse en un terreno mágicamente escondido en medio del bosque probablemente esté inclinada a proteger su privacidad, incluso en internet.

Bueno entonces, Jake solo tiene dos hijos y uno de ellos tiene que estar emparentado con Jade. O más bien ambos lo están pero uno va a ser el padre o madre del humano con el que cambiaron a Jade.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” Le preguntas.

Jade se muerde el labio un momento mientras piensa.

“Quiero saber más sobre mi Abuelo, sus hijos deberían ser capaces de contarme algo pero… bueno, dudo que quieran verme.” Jade dice suavemente.

“Eso no lo sabes. Mira los años en que nacieron, cualquiera de ellos que sea tiene que haber sido un embarazo adolescente, ¿verdad? Darle a tu padre un niño en esa situación no es raro. Quizás se sentían culpables o como si hubieran renunciado a su derecho de estar en tu vida, puede que cualquiera de los dos que sea también quiera hablar contigo.” Razonas.

“Pero yo no soy su hija, soy la cosa que reemplazó a su hijo.” Jade dice ásperamente.

“Tú no eres una cosa. Y si dicen que lo eres, averiguaré cómo dar castigos divinos por ti.” Le cuentas firmemente. No vas a darle un sermón a Jade sobre cómo sentirse por las implicaciones de ser una niña intercambiada, pero tampoco vas a dejar que actúe como si fuera un monstruo.

“Eso es amable por tu parte, pero ni siquiera sé dónde viven.” Jade dice.

“Quizás nosotros lo sepamos. Esa carta que Roxy le mandó era a su casa, en Massachusetts, tenemos una dirección.” Le dices con entusiasmo, ¡podéis buscarlo y averiguar cómo llegar!

“Pero eso fue hace mucho.” Jade señala.

“Ya, pero ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Si se han mudado podemos preguntar por una dirección nueva o si no hay nada entonces no vamos a estar peor que ahora, ¿verdad? Podemos… ah, excepto que sólo tenemos un billete de vuelta. Si nos fuéramos estaríamos atrapados allí. Podríamos coger un autobús o algo de vuelta a Salem pero entonces estaríamos atascados ahí hasta que empezara el nuevo semestre.” Dices al darte cuenta.

“Excepto que conocemos a alguien que puede teletransportar a la gente. Alguien con quien resulta que estás saliendo.” Jade sonríe maliciosamente.

Oh. Oh, no.

“Sollux no suele estar en el negocio de hacerme favores gratis.” Le dices con nerviosismo. Claro que Sollux te ayuda por voluntad propia, de hecho ha sido muy atento y amable contigo. Lo que pasa es que no le PEDISTE nada de eso, te da la sensación de que el que tú se lo pidas le da un cierto poder sobre ti y ese es el tipo de cosa sobre la que él tiende a regodearse.

“Pensaba que decías que me ayudarías para compensarme por todo el mal que me has hecho.” Jade dice dulcemente, inclinándose hacia ti de una manera que clasificarías como «ligeramente intimidante».

Aaaaaagh, ¿por qué accediste a eso?

“Vale, se lo pediré. Pero va a estar insufrible.” Suspiras y abres la versión de escritorio del trollian. Jade ni siquiera está disimulando la manera en que está leyendo por encima de tu hombro.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: PERMÍTEME PROLOGAR ESTO DICIENDO QUE ESTOY, DE HECHO, MUY AGRADECIDO DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MÍ ÚLTIMAMENTE. SÉ QUE LAS COSAS HAN ESTADO RARAS DESDE QUE DESCUBRÍ LO QUE SOY PERO HABRÍA SIDO MUCHÍSIMO PEOR SIN TI, ASÍ QUE DE ANTEMANO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ESTOY AGRADECIDO.  
TA: pero…?  
CG: SIN PEROS, ESTOY AGRADECIDO.  
TA: 2o2pecho2o. contiinua.  
CG: SI JADE Y YO NECESITÁRAMOS IR DESDE AQUÍ A HAUNTSWITCH, MASSACHUSETTS Y VOLVER, ¿CÓMO DE INCLINADO ESTARÍAS A LLEVARNOS?  
TA: no 2oy tu taxii per2onal, no hago la2 co2a2 gratii2.  
CG: QUIERES DECIR QUE QUERRÍAS ALGO A CAMBIO COMO PAGO.  
TA: 2ii!  
CG: ASÍ QUE NOS TRANSPORTARÍAS A CAMBIO DE ALGÚN TIPO DE PAGO, HACIENDO QUE BÁSICAMENTE SEAS…  
CG: ESPERA.  
CG: UN TAXI.

Esperas, seguro de que puedes sentir la irritación fluyendo por el aire desde él hacia ti, a pesar de que él esté en Nueva York y tú estés en mitad del Pacífico. Es satisfactorio.

TA: te odiio, lo 2abe2 verdad?  
CG: LO MISMO DIGO.  
CG: PERO SI QUISIERAS ALGÚN PAGO POR ESTE FAVOR, PODRÍA HACERLO.  
CG: JADE ESTÁ LEYENDO POR ENCIMA DE MI HOMBRO, PARA QUE LO SEPAS.  
TA: e2tá2 iimpliicando que tengo algún tiipo de vergüenza.  
CG: TIENES RAZÓN, ¿QUÉ BICHO ME HABRÁ PICADO?  
TA: pero 2íí que 2e me ocurre algo que quiiero  
TA: e2taré ahíí en un par de hora2  
CG: ESPERA, NI SIQUIERA ME HAS CONTADO LO QUE ES.  
TA: e2 una miierda para tíí entonce2, no?  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

“Bueno, eso va a pasar, supongo.” Gruñes y cierras tu portátil.

“Aprecio mucho lo que sea que vayas a tener que hacer.” Jade dice y te da una palmadita en el hombro.

Jade te cuenta alguna vaga excusa para marcharse y tú no le insistes sobre el tema. Todo lo que los dos habéis leído hasta ahora son cosas bastante fuertes y reveladoras sobre algunos temas bastante pesados. No la culpas por querer algo de tiempo sola para poder pensar.

Pasan dos horas, el hecho de que sean exactamente dos debería haberte dado una pista, pero eres tonto. Escuchas el «puf» de la nube de humo que estás acostumbrado a asociar con Sollux pero antes de que puedas reaccionar tiene las manos en tus costados y de golpe ya no estás en la habitación en la que estabas antes.

Gritas, tanto del movimiento repentino como porque ahora estás ¡EN LO ALTO DEL EDIFICIO DE JADE!

“Puedes volar, idiota. ¿Se te ha olvidado?” Sollux se burla de ti y flota cerca para estar ahora frente a ti.

“¡No se me ha olvidado pero no puedes limitarte a aparecer aquí y arrastrarme al tejado!” Le siseas y te apartas un poco del borde. No es que sea un borde como tal, el tejado es una esfera así que te estás alejando hacia una zona central más segura en vez de la fuerte curva más allá.

“De hecho, sí que puedo.” Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

“¿Por qué estoy aquí arriba?” Le preguntas. Puedes sentir que si no cambias de tema los dos vais a ir en círculos mientras discutís.

“Porque quiero tirarte del tejado.” Sollux dice casualmente.

Lo miras fijamente. Él sonríe.

“¿Qué?” Le preguntas otra vez.

“Voy a tirarte del tejado.” Sollux te cuenta.

Te apartas un poco más.

“¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar que puedes volar?” Sollux dice con una sonrisa afilada.

“¿Se te ha olvidado que no puedo? ¡Me caí de este edificio y me estrellé contra un árbol, mírame la cabeza!” Insistes y te señalas el todavía gran chichón en tu frente.

“Estabas en pánico y había una enorme tormenta. Tampoco es que caerte de este edificio te mataría siquiera y yo no te dejaría chocarte con el suelo de todos modos.” Sollux dice y pone los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que su cabeza sigue el movimiento, como si tú estuvieras siendo dramático y no estuvierais hablando de tirarte de un edificio.

“¿Y si no puedo?” Dices otra vez.

Sollux se posa en el tejado curvado y camina hacia ti.

“No te iba a tirar y a quedarme aquí, no vas a chocarte con nada.” Te cuenta.

Estás intentando protestar, discutirle que no puedes hacerlo. Por supuesto que no puedes volar. Sólo te caerás y te harás daño porque ¿por qué serías capaz de volar? Pero tú eras- eres, un ángel. Los ángeles vuelan. Quieres preguntarle si habéis volado juntos antes pero esa es una pregunta de tu pasado, quizás no pueda responderla. El recuerdo de él cuidando de tus alas aparece en tu mente, él estaba familiarizado con ellas. Probablemente sería raro que ambos fuerais capaces de volar y no haber volado juntos.

Si está dispuesto a tirarte de un edificio tiene que estar seguro de que puedes volar de verdad, ¿no?

“¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Conseguir que yo volara?” Le preguntas e intentas mantener el temblor fuera de tu voz.

“Me dejaste nombrar mi propio precio, una jugada muy tonta, de hecho.” Él se encoge de hombros.

“Quizás confío en ti.” Le contestas.

La expresión que pasa por la cara de Sollux te hace pensar que bien podrías haberle dicho que le quieres. O que le odias, lo que sea. No te moriste cuando te caíste del edificio la primera vez y no estáis mucho más arriba, incluso si Sollux no hiciera nada probablemente sólo te harías daño. No crees que él dejará que eso pase.

Tragas saliva, intentando relajar la manera en que tu garganta está prieta por los nervios. Con cuidado te quitas la camiseta y flexionas las alas que no estaban ahí hasta que emergen. De hecho, Mituna todavía llevaba su camiseta cuando sacó sus alas, ¿por qué tú siempre tienes que quitarte la tuya o sino la rompes? Deberías preguntarle a Mituna cómo hizo eso la próxima vez que lo veas, de alguna manera sospechas que Sollux será de muy poca ayuda en permitirte que tengas alas Y una camiseta puesta al mismo tiempo.

“Así que ¿cómo- oh, ¿por qué te lo pregunto a ti? Tú sólo vuelas mágicamente.” Refunfuñas y estiras tus alas. Algunas personas tienen que hacer esto manualmente.

“Oh, sí, nada de tu vuelo es mágico de ninguna manera.” Sollux dice sarcásticamente.

Bates tus alas con fuerza, intentando probar el movimiento.

No es algo muy inteligente que hacer en lo alto de un edificio. Encima de un edificio redondo y resbaladizo. La fuerza del batir de tus alas hace que tambalees hacia atrás y eres mucho más pesado por la espalda por culpa de estas alas gigantes que estás llevando a cuestas. Tu centro de gravedad está más atrás de lo que estás acostumbrado. Entre eso y la inercia, te estás tropezando hacia atrás y cayendo, inclinándote más y más.

“¡Mierda!” Sollux maldice y se lanza hacia ti.

Sus manos colisionan con tus hombros y sientes como te empuja para apartarte del edificio para que no te golpees con él mientras caes. No sabes si te pivota en el aire o si tú te las apañas para girarte, todo lo que sabes es que pasas de estar mirando al cielo a estar aleteando desesperadamente mientras ves como el suelo se acerca. Sollux ahora está debajo de ti, sus garras clavándose ligeramente en tus hombros mientras te agarra.

“¡Deja el pánico y vuela!” Él te grita por encima del rugido del viento. Te está empujando hacia atrás, ralentizando tu descenso.

Tus alas se arquean hacia arriba, tanto que las puntas se estiran muy por encima de tu cabeza. Entonces, con un poderoso batir de tus gigantescas alas, despegas. En su mayoría hacia arriba. Te disparas lejos de Sollux, sus garras arañándote cuando te alejas de golpe entre sus manos. Las nubes son de repente una cosa muy MUY por debajo de ti y ya ni siquiera puedes ver la isla, el aire a tu alrededor es frío y está enrarecido.

Una estela de azul y rojo vuela hacia ti y de repente Sollux vuelve a estar ante ti, pero tú estás empezando a caer de nuevo. Sollux se pone a sí mismo entre el suelo y tú, pero no te agarra los hombros esta vez. Te sujeta contra él con una pierna alrededor de tu cadera y usa las manos para agarrar tus alas y ponerlas planas.

Dejas de caer, o al menos la cantidad de altura que estás perdiendo es casi nula.

“Oh, mierda, oh, joder, ¿qué-” Jadeas.

“Puedes planear, tonto del culo. Es sobre todo magia, creo que las alas son solo una… manera de concentrarla o lo que sea. Sé que no puedes volar sin ellas pero no habría manera de que esto funcionara sin magia. Es como Terezi, ella no sería capaz de volar para nada con su peso y tamaño, pero es magia.” Sollux suspira con alivio, una de sus manos acaricia ausentemente tus plumas.

“¿Cómo hago…” Dejas de hablar cuando cuidadosamente cambias el peso en tus alas, la posición y quién sabe cuántos pequeños músculos conectados a plumitas. Empiezas a girar en un círculo amplio, como un ave de presa cerniéndose sobre el suelo de abajo mientras lo observa. Te giras y cambias el sentido del círculo.

“¿Cómo he llegado tan rápido aquí arriba?” Susurras. No sabes por qué susurras, ¿crees que si hablas más fuerte la gravedad se dará cuenta de la mierda que estás haciendo y tirará de ti hacia abajo?

“Yo puedo llegar a los sitios antes que tú, yo me puedo teletransportar y tú no.” Sollux dice.

“Eso no es lo que-”

“Pero tú quizás seas un poco más rápido al principio con el vuelo físico o lo que sea.” Sollux se encoge de hombros, no te está mirando.

“Así que soy… más rápido. ¿Y tú sólo puedes teletransportarte para seguirme el ritmo?” Dices lentamente.

“¡No!” Sollux bufa.

Oh, sí. Es exactamente eso, ¿verdad? Sonríes burlonamente y él te gruñe como si eso te fuera a asustar.

“Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo, sesos de pájaro desagradecido y emplumado!” Sollux se queja. Se mete bajo tu brazo y ala y vuela por encima de ti de manera que casi que está sentado sobre tu espalda bajo tus alas.

“¡Hey! ¡No te me subas encima!” Le sueltas.

Intentas alcanzar a tu espalda para darle un tortazo pero instintivamente apartas tu ala de en medio para acomodar a tu brazo, pero por desgracia estabas volando con ella y empiezas a caer en picado de nuevo. Las manos de Sollux te agarran el ala y manualmente la ajustan para que vuelvas a estar estable. Se inclina hacia delante, presionando la mano contra tu columna justo entre tus alas para poder acercarse a tu cara.

“Bienvenido a la escuela de vuelo para idiotas.” Él ronronea de una manera que sólo puedes describir como alegremente maliciosa.

Entre darte indicaciones verbales y directamente moverte las alas como le plazca, Sollux consigue reconectar tu mente consciente con tus instintos hasta ahora dormidos en un rincón de tu mente. Parte de ti sabe cómo controlar las alas, cómo inclinarlas o ladearlas de una manera u otra para que los más mínimos cambios resulten en un movimiento grácil. Y aun así una gran parte de ti no entiende nada de eso y está flipándolo por estar siquiera aquí arriba. Cuanto más te enseña él, más eres capaz de relajarte y dejar que tus instintos lidien con ello.

Unas cuantas veces, cuando estás cambiando de dirección y metiéndote demasiado en esto de volar, te disparas con una velocidad increíble y acabas perdiendo a Sollux cuando él se te cae. Pero siempre te alcanza justo después, ya sea volando también o teletransportándose hacia ti.

La brillante superficie del océano te atrae así que zambulles hacia abajo en el aire. Cada amplio batir de tus alas apenas evita rozar el mar. La parte de ti que sabe cómo volar está perfectamente bien con esto, de hecho está feliz de estar volando. La parte de ti que claramente recuerda estrellarse contra ese árbol te está mostrando visiones a alta velocidad de ti chocándote contra la superficie del agua a cualquiera que sea la velocidad loca a la que vas ahora. Vas a chocarte contra el agua y será como darte contra el cemento y MORIRÁS.

Bates tus alas lenta y casi grácilmente, eso tiene a producir menos aleteo en pánico a millones de kilómetros por hora. Toma concentración, e ignorar marcadamente el pánico en tu mente, pero eres capaz de ralentizar el camino de tu vuelo para ponerte cerca de Sollux.

“¿Echabas esto de menos?” Le dices mientras los dos dais una amplia vuelta en círculo alrededor de la isla de Jade, a lo lejos.

Acabas de aprender a volar y han pasado años desde la última vez que los dos posiblemente hubierais podido volar juntos, no sabes con cuánta frecuencia hacíais esto antes del Acontecimiento, pero sientes que esto sería algo que él habría echado de menos.

“Eres un cursi.” Sollux chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza. Pero no es un no. Crees que sí lo había echado de menos. Crees que echaba de menos estar contigo después de todo este tiempo y echaba de menos volar contigo, aunque los dos seáis de dos especies muy diferentes que hacen esto de maneras totalmente dispares. Que te llame cursi es sólo es una distracción.

Sin avisar, Sollux se mueve en el aire, poniéndose por encima de ti para que no lo puedas ver. Estás a punto de mirarlo cuando lo sientes tocarte la espalda otra vez. A pesar del hecho de que sigas volando muy rápido, se estira sobre tu espalda en el espacio entre tus alas como si fueras alguna butaca de playa y no un ángel.

“¿Por qué quieres ir siquiera a donde sea que me has pedido que os lleve?” Sollux pregunta, inclinándose hacia delante para poder hablarte al oído por encima del viento.

“Por Jade.” Le respondes por encima del rugir del viento.

Te estás acercado a la isla ahora. Nunca has aterrizado antes aparte de estrellarte contra ese árbol así que estás intentando hacerlo por instinto.

“¿Por qué quiere Jade- KK, no estás- ¡vas demasiado rápido!” Sollux grita. Sus garras te arañan la piel y te das cuenta demasiado tarde de que tiene razón cuando vez que la playa se aproxima rápidamente hacia vosotros y estás demasiado abajo como para aterrizar en condiciones. ¡Vas a estrellarte!

El mundo brilla de color rojo y azul a vuestro alrededor, te cosquillea la piel con ello y de golpe estás curvándote hacia arriba y perdiendo velocidad rápidamente hasta que estás flotando suavemente hacia la playa. Sollux te acaba de salvar de estrellarte sin pensarlo dos veces.

“Qué manera más estúpida de volar, los ángeles de verdad tienen que complicarse las cosas.” Sollux masculla cuando los dos tocáis lentamente la arena.

Parece listo para continuar con su discurso de «los ángeles apestan, los demonios molan» pero no le das la oportunidad. En su lugar lo agarras de la camiseta con tu mano izquierda y te lo acercas al cuerpo, tan pronto como puedes le pones la otra mano en la mandíbula para que cuando lo besas puedas estar seguro de que lo estás haciendo bien y no te estás limitando a chocar tu cara contra la suya.

Te ha salvado la puta vida, o al menos te ha salvado de mucho dolor, desollarte la piel y estrellarte de nuevo. Te ha protegido como todo su rollo del romance negro prometía que lo haría. Sus sentimientos son tan sinceros que parece muy sorprendido de que estés agradecido, es como si la posibilidad de no salvarte no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

Así que, sí, pues claro que lo besas. A pesar del ruidito de sorpresa que le provoca tu beso, no puedes decir que Sollux se resista para nada, si acaso es muy entusiasta. Te devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, con una mano metida en tu pelo con sus garras contra tu cabeza y la otra en ese espacio entre tus alas.

Si este es algún tipo de competición crees que estás ganando bastantes puntos al haber empezado el beso, pero él tiene que haber ganado muchos por haberte salvado dramáticamente la vida de antemano. Así que de verdad necesitas ponerte al día, ¿no es así? Deberías estar pensando en alguna manera de hacer eso pero es difícil pensar bien cuando el tío que estás besando tiene una lengua bífida que es mucho más estimulante de lo que tiene derecho a ser. De hecho, todo este juego está amañado, ¡él se acuerda de cosas de ti que tú no has reaprendido sobre él todavía! Esto es injusto, debería llamar a un árbitro.

Espera, eso sólo te hace pensar en Dave y ESO manda a tu sobreestimulado cerebro por otra calle llena de posibilidades.

Los dedos de Sollux presionan la piel de tu espalda, entre tus alas, su índice y su corazón están a ambos lados de tu columna. Entonces él hace… algo. Lo sientes casi como una vibración, como si fueras un diapasón y Sollux te ha golpeado justo en la nota correcta así que estás resonando fuertemente. Sus dedos contra tu piel desnuda son una nota en armonía con sea cual sea tu frecuencia y jurarías que sientes como te atraviesan. Pero no es que te haya apuñalado con los dedos ni nada doloroso como eso.

De hecho está muy lejos de ello, sientes como si él estuviera por todas partes. Te recuerda a cuando te puso la mano en el pecho y te das cuenta de que este no es tu cuerpo real y el de Sollux es igual de negociable que el tuyo.

Si fueras un cuenco de agua teñida de rojo, entonces Sollux es una gota de tinte amarillo. Sus dedos rozan los bordes de lo que consideras tú y te llena de naranja. Él mataría por ti, te acaba de salvar la vida. Te perdió y te ha recuperado, incluso si no puedes acordarte puedes sentir lo agradecido que está por tenerte de vuelta.

No sabes si está obteniendo algo de ti a cambio, pero esperas que lo esté haciendo. Esperas que pueda ver cómo de intensos son tus sentimientos por él. A pesar de que mucho de esto es nuevo para ti, no hace que sea menos potente.

No puedes besarlo para siempre así que intentas parar, pero cuando te apartas él te persigue después de un segundo y os quedáis atrapados de nuevo. Entonces cuando él decide acabar el beso, tú tienes que devolvérselo, porque así es como va todo esto de la rivalidad, ¿verdad? O quizás sólo es que te gusta besarlo, ¿quién sabe?

Eventualmente los dos os apartáis lo suficiente como para miraros a los ojos, ambos algo faltos de aliento. Puedes sentir la manera en que tu cara está caliente y la suya está teñida de dorado e iluminada por una amplia sonrisa que exhibe sus afilados dientes.

“Echaba de menos tu halo, siempre brilla mucho más cuando estás feliz.” Sollux dice suavemente y pasa sus dedos por tu pelo. Probablemente sea lo más cercano que puede llegar a tocar ese contraluz persistente que pasa por ser tu halo.

“¿De verdad? ¿Cómo de brillante está ahora?” Preguntas, todavía algo aturdido.

“Hace que desee tener las gafas de Dave.” Sollux sonríe.

“Probablemente debería dejar de hacer eso y dejar de tener alas si vamos a estar cerca de humanos otra vez.” Suspiras y con algo de concentración vuelves a doblar tus alas para guardarlas en ese sitio imposible del que salen. Esa dimensión extra donde está tu verdadera forma.

“Cierto, yo te estaba llevando a alguna parte con Jade o algo. Después de eso probablemente te llevaría a cualquier parte.” Sollux dice, su sonrisa está algo aturdida por la felicidad.

Estás tentado de pedir alguna barbaridad sólo porque puedes pero, no, no lo harás.

“Sí, queríamos ir a buscar a los hijos de Jake Harley. El tío parece ser sospechoso a morir y Jade quiere saber más. Pero creo que está algo nerviosa por lo de ser una niña cambiada.” Admites y te vuelves a poner la camiseta.

“Uf, eso tiene sentido. Os llevaré. Y hey, ¡si todo va mal siempre está la opción de la piromanía!” Sollux dice alegremente.

“Ya, quizás sea mejor que no hagas ese comentario cerca de nadie más. Aparentemente la mujer de Jake murió en un incendio.” Le cuentas.

Sollux hace una mueca, menos mal que sólo te ha dicho eso a ti y no a nadie más. A cualquiera que pueda no apreciar el tipo de ayuda de Sollux con sentimientos complejos tanto como tú.

Vais andando de vuelta a la casa de Jade. Cuando entráis os encontráis a Jade cocinando un pedazo de carne para Bec en una caja brillante que sólo puedes asumir que es mágica, ¡cuando saca la carne está brillando de color verde! Ella la tira al otro lado de la habitación para Bec, que prácticamente se lo come de un bocado.

“Sollux dice que nos llevará. ¿Tienes la dirección de la carta?” Le preguntas.

“Ya me he adelantado.” Jade asiente y alza el sobre.

“Genial, supongo que estaremos listos cuando… él lo esté.” Suspiras fuertemente porque Sollux está adulando a Bec, acariciando su largo pelo blanco y haciéndole cumplidos. De verdad que no debería ser tan entrañable como te lo parece a ti.

“Cuando quieras, Sollux.” Le llamas después de unos minutos.

“Ya, ya. Déjame ver la dirección.” Dice y extiende la mano. Jade, servicial, le pasa el sobre. Sollux frunce el ceño y saca su móvil, buscando la información en Google Maps.

“Nunca te había visto buscar a dónde vas cuando te teletransportas.” Jade dice con sorpresa.

“Siempre he sabido a dónde iba cuando me has visto hacerlo antes. Nunca he estado en este sitio.” Sollux dice ausentemente mientras observa la pantalla.

Cuando Sollux está seguro de a dónde vais, os acerca a los dos a él y os teletransporta a los tres. Hace bastante más frío en Hauntswitch y tú inmediatamente deseas que se te hubiera ocurrido llevar puesto algo más cálido, pero por suerte aún tienes tu sudadera metida en la mochila así que eres capaz de quitarte la mayoría del frío de encima con bastante facilidad.

Sollux os ha soltado en lo que supones que es el centro de Hauntswitch. Es una pequeña plaza periférica con pequeñas tiendas y un supermercado algo más grande, algunos pequeños restaurantes, una pizzería a domicilio y varias tiendas de ropa. A lo lejos hay una fuente con agua ligeramente verdosa que ahora mismo no está encendida. Más allá de la plaza puedes ver calles sinuosas y casas grandes, claramente es una zona adinerada pero tampoco es que siga siendo sea muy bulliciosa. Los esqueletos de los árboles le dan al sitio una sensación de estar sin vida que la iluminación navideña colgada de ellos no puede negar del todo. Es de día aquí así que las bombillas en todos los cables están apagadas. A lo lejos puedes ver a algunas personas comprando, algo de movimiento dentro de las cafeterías, pero difícilmente dirías que está concurrido.

“Yo… voy a quedarme aquí.” Sollux dice lentamente.

“¿Por qué?” Jade pregunta, sorprendida.

“Vais a hablar con una familia con la que no habéis hablado antes, puede que no vaya bien. Probablemente no queráis aparecer con un demonio y desalentarlos directamente, ¿a que no?” Sollux señala.

“Si tienen algún problema con los demonios-” Empiezas a decir, enfadándote ya.

“Oh, por favor. No necesito que defiendas mi honor. Hay cosas que hacer por aquí y no tengo mucho interés en andar de cháchara con gente que no conozco.” Sollux bufa.

“Ya, claro, apuesto a que estás increíblemente emocionado por entrar en…” Estrechas los ojos para echarle un vistazo a un establecimiento que está al lado de la tienda de libros de segunda mano frente a la que estáis. “El payaso práctico: disfraces y manualidades. Apasionante, seguro.”

“Me has pillado.” Sollux dice secamente.

“Está bien, Karkat. Sollux puede ser antisocial si eso es lo que quiere, y nosotros podemos simplemente llamarlo cuando acabemos.” Jade dice.

“Gracias, Jade.” Sollux dice, súper educado con ella mientras te dirige una sonrisita engreída.

“Vale, vale. Google dice que la dirección está por ahí.” Dices y señalas detrás de ti.

Sollux menea ligeramente los dedos hacia vosotros para despedirse y luego vuelve a rodearse con sus brazos para alejar al frío, sabes que no le gusta el frío. Jade y tú os dais la vuelta y empezáis a andar, pero no estáis ni cinco pasos más adelante cuando te giras y ves que ya no está.

Es una gran suposición el asumir que los hijos de Jake sigan viviendo en la misma casa en la que vivían en los ochenta, hasta donde tú sabes podrían haberse mudado y estáis ante un callejón sin salida. Estás contemplando cómo podríais seguirles la pista a Joey y a Jude Harley si ese fuera el caso, y mientras tanto Jade está caminando a tu lado con un pesado silencio sobre ella. Sin duda está pensando sobre lo que dirá o cómo reaccionarán cuando la vean. El resultado final es que el paseo desde el centro de Hauntswitch por las colinas de casas señoriales es uno silencioso.

Tu nuevo móvil te avisa cuando os estáis acercando a la casa. Crees que habéis tenido suerte cuando ves el cartel pintado a mano en la pared gris de piedra fuera que pone «Mansión Medio-Harley».

“¿Medio Harley?” Jade se pregunta.

“¿Quizás se refiera a que pertenecía mitad a Jake y mitad a su mujer?” Adivinas.

La casa en sí es grande con un jardín bastante amplio que envuelve toda la mansión. En un árbol especialmente robusto hay una curtida casa del árbol que parece haber sido muy querida en su momento. Hay luces dentro de la mansión y fuera del edificio hay lucecitas de navidad colgadas y encendidas, hay alguien en casa.

“No vamos a conseguir ninguna respuesta aquí fuera.” Declaras.

“Ya. Lo… lo sé.” Jade dice suavemente.

Jade abre el pestillo de la puerta principal y pasa, tú lo vuelves a poner detrás de ti y los dos camináis por el sinuoso camino de piedra hasta la entrada de la casa, dos grandes puertas de madera vieja y marrón. Jade extiende la mano y la vuelve a apartar.

“Venga.” Le das un empujoncito.

“¿Podrías hacerlo tú?” Jade pregunta, con una vocecita.

“Jade, si esta gente no te acepta entonces-” Empiezas.

“No, la aldaba de la puerta. Es hierro puro, me quemará. La mayoría de los metales están revestidos o mezclados con otros metales así que suelo estar bien pero eso es hierro sólido antiguo y también parece mágico.” Jade explica.

“Oh. ¡OH! Pues claro, joder, perdón.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

Extiendes la mano hacia la aldaba de hierro y llamas dos veces, fuerte. Das un paso atrás, un poco por detrás de Jade y esperáis.

“¡Voy!” Una voz apagada y masculina os llega desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Después de unos segundos escuchas cómo se abre la cerradura con varios golpes fuertes, la puerta se abre de golpe rebelando a un hombre. Es de una altura promedio, parece algo desgarbado y tiene puestas unas gruesas gafas cuadradas. Lleva una camisa impecable de color negro y turquesa, con tirantes puestos y una pajarita navideña alrededor del cuello. Da un aire de ser un hombre que te lo puede contar todo sobre cualquier elemento de la tabla periódica, al menos veinte dígitos de pi y probablemente ha pasado muchos de sus años formativos metido dentro de su propia taquilla. También se parece bastante al hombre disecado en la casa de Jade.

“Hola, ¿puedo ayudaros?” El hombre os pregunta al miraros.

“¿Es usted… Jude Harley?” Jade pregunta con cautela.

“Lo soy, ¿quién eres tú?” Él dice con sospecha.

“Soy Jade. Jade Harley.” Responde ella después de un momento.


	20. Alguien me está observando

Jude Harley entrecierra los ojos al mirar a Jade por detrás de sus gafas, con obvia sospecha.

“¿Harley, dices?” Dice lentamente.

“Sí. Jake Harley era mi abuelo. Acabo de enterarme de la existencia de ti y tu hermana gracias a mi amigo Karkat de aquí.” Jade explica apuradamente y hace un gesto hacia ti con la mano.

“¿Hola?” Dejas escapar, obligado a hablar pero sin estar del todo preparado para hacerlo.

Jude os mira a los dos un momento más para después abrir la puerta en condiciones y apartarse.

“¿Podéis entrar?” Él pregunta.

Esa es una manera rara de decirlo. Antes de que se te pueda ocurrir comprobar si hay algo raro en el marco de la puerta, Jade entra, cruzando el umbral sin problema alguno. Bueno, vale. La sigues, o al menos lo intentas. Pasar por el umbral de la Mansión Medio-Harley es como caminar por melaza. Sientes como si tus movimientos estuvieran muy enlentecidos y tu piel está cubierta de estática. Al instante en que tu pie toca el suelo al otro lado de la puerta, todo para, así de simple.

“Vale entonces, probablemente deberíais sentaros. Iré a buscar a mi hermana, seguidme.” Jude asiente.

Él cierra la puerta y os guía a un salón que parece ser de una familia adinerada, pero claramente es muy querido. Las paredes están cubiertas de fotografías de Jude y una mujer de apariencia similar que asumes que es Joey, hay fotos de su madre y muchas fotos de lo que parecen ser amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

La gran televisión tiene puesto un video de una chimenea crepitante, y aunque sea sólo un video parece acogedor. Jude os lleva al amplio sofá de cuero y se va hacia otra puerta.

“¡JOEY! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven aquí!” Jude gira mientras pasa por la puerta.

“¡No entres en la habitación gritándome!” La voz de una mujer devuelve el grito desde el otro lado.

“Bueno, no sabía dónde estabas.” Escuchas a Jude decir.

“Pero has entrado en el cuarto y me has VISTO, tontito.” La mujer suspira.

“Ya, ya, tienes que venir conmigo. Tenemos invitados. En la casa.” Jude dice.

“Qué.”

Una mujer entra por la puerta, mirándoos fijamente con una mezcla de total incredulidad y confusión.

“¿Cómo han…” Ella jadea con estupefacción.

Puedes verla bien mientras Jude vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Hay un fuerte parecido entre ellos. Ella es algo más alta que su hermano, o quizás sólo sea la mala postura de él. Su pelo es corto y se riza ligeramente alrededor de su cara, una cara que tiene muchos parecidos con la foto que viste de Anne Claire antes. Definitivamente es Joey.

“Han pasado por la puerta sin ningún problema. La chica dice que su nombre es Jade Harley. Que Pa era su abuelo.” Jude explica y se deja caer en uno de los sillones cerca del sofá.

“Su abuelo.” Joey repite.

“Tú debes ser Joey, ¿verdad?” Jade dice con incomodidad, mirando entre ella y Jude. Puedes suponerte lo que se está preguntando, ¿cuál de ellos tuvo el niño con el que ella fue intercambiada?

Por la manera en que los hermanos se están mirando entre ellos crees que están pensando lo mismo.

“A mi no me mires, nunca he tenido sexo. Ni siquiera quiero, ¡no tengo una hija secreta!” Jude dice finalmente.

“¡Yo soy lesbiana!” Joey contesta.

“Es no significa que-” Jude empieza.

“Vale, no, no lo significa. ¡¿Pero de VERDAD piensas que si hubiera parido a una niña se la hubiera dado a él de entre todo el mundo?!” Joey suelta.

“Eso es cierto.” Jude asiente.

Joey y Jude miran a Jade. De hecho, Joey, Jude, Jade, Jake. ¡¿Qué narices le pasaba al abuelo de Jade para elegir los nombres?!

“Bueno, ¿qué te dijo él?” Joey le pregunta.

“Nunca me contó nada sobre nuestra familia. O… su familia. Es decir, no estamos emparentados biológicamente, soy un hada. Él decía que era mi abuelo y que yo era una niña cambiada, no una humana como él. Nunca hablaba de su familia, me imaginaba que era por mí.” La voz de Jade baja mucho cuando admite eso último.

“Oh, eso sí que suena a él. Cualquier sospecha que tuviéramos de que estabas mintiendo que no hubieran desaparecido cuando conseguiste pasar por la puerta ahora sí que ya no está. Ser un viejo cabrón evasivo y distante es justo como él era.” Joey se ríe sin humor y se deja caer en otro sillón.

“Así que ¿no sabes quienes son tus padres?” Jude pregunta, Jade niega con la cabeza.

Jude suspira mientras su hermana se limita a fruncir el ceño mirando al suelo.

“Siento mucho haber aparecido aquí de la nada de esta manera. Es sólo que el Abuelo nunca me contó gran cosa sobre esto. Solo cuando mis amigos vinieron a visitarme, fueron capaces de entrar en su despacho al romper el hechizo de la puerta. Tenía todo tipo de diarios y cartas ahí, mencionaba a su mujer y vi la dirección. La Wikipedia decía que tenía hijos así que…” Jade deja de hablar con un gesto en vano.

“¿Entonces está muerto?” Joey pregunta. Su voz es bastante seca y no estás muy seguro de cómo va a asimilar cualquier respuesta que Jade le dé.

“Hace unos años.” Jade dice. No elabora en lo que pasó.

“Así que se pasó todo ese tiempo sin ver cómo estábamos, mira tú.” Joey masculla.

“Joey, venga. Lo siento, Jade. ¿Significa esto que tenemos algún otro hermano que no conocemos? O- ¿cuántos años tienes?” Jude le pregunta a Jade.

“Diecinueve.” Jade le cuenta.

“Jade sólo quería saber más sobre su abuelo, eso es todo. Sus diarios no le daban muy buena imagen y teníamos muchas preguntas sobre él.” Explicas.

“Bueno, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo era él contigo?” Jude sugiere.

“Yo… es complicado encontrar dónde empezar a describir a alguien. Veíamos muchas películas, le encantaban. Esa película de Avatar con los alienígenas azules era una de sus favoritas, le encantaba esa señora azul que sale en ella. Coleccionaba muchas cosas de sus viajes, cuadros, estatuas, criaturas disecadas.” Jade enumera.

Estás observando a Joey, la manera en que sus dedos agarran fuertemente los brazos del sillón en el que está sentada. Está furiosa pero Jade no se ha dado cuenta.

“Él estudiaba los animales de la isla en la que vivíamos, éramos sólo nosotros dos ahí. Solía pasar de estar completamente absorto en lo que estaba estudiando a seguirme por ahí. Diseñaba muchos rompecabezas, mágicos y normales. Muchas cosas parecían pruebas, pero eso probablemente era porque siempre estaba tomando notas de todo. No puedo quejarme, teníamos comida y la isla es preciosa, pero yo estaba bastante sola.” Jade admite.

“Suena solitario, especialmente estando por tu cuenta. Sin hermanos o hermanas con los que vivir.” Jude dice y le dirige una mirada a su hermana.

“No, no, no era tan malo. Tenemos un perro, Bec. Así que incluso cuando se iba a explorar fuera de la isla o a sitios a los que yo no podía ir, al menos aún tenía algo de compañía. No fue genial después de que muriera pero conseguí entrar en la Universidad de Salem e hice amigos ahí, ¿verdad, Karkat?” Jade te sonríe, es frágil y crees que estás empezando a entender lo aislada que ha estado durante tanto tiempo.

“Él también solía dejarnos siempre. Solía irse por trabajo o a expediciones durante periodos larguísimos de tiempo y no oíamos nada de él. Básicamente fuimos huérfanos después de que mamá muriera, no conseguimos una niñera estable durante años.” Joey dice suavemente.

“Él podría ser bastante ausente e incluso cuando estaba aquí parecía como que no lo estaría durante mucho tiempo antes de tener que irse por ahí otra vez.” Jude coincide.

“Siento que tú también tuvieras que pasar por eso.” Joey añade.

Jade abre la boca pero no parece encontrar las palabras. Probablemente hay muchas cosas de su abuelo sobre las que ha evitado pensar, pero ahora que otros las están diciendo… bueno, debe ser más difícil negarlo.

Joey te dirige una mirada sospechosa que dura más tiempo del que estás cómodo.

“¿Estáis casados? Parecéis bastante jóvenes para eso.” Ella pregunta.

“¡¿Qué?!” Sueltas, completamente atónito.

“¡No! ¡Él es un amigo!” Jade insiste.

“Es sólo que nosotros somos los únicos capaces de entrar y salir de esta casa. Bueno, Pa también podía y nuestra niñera principal también porque ella puso toda la magia ahí para mantenerlo así. Sólo fue cuando Joey se casó que su mujer pudo entrar. Por eso he preguntado si podíais entrar antes, no eres la primera en aparecer alegando estar emparentada con nosotros.” Jude os cuenta.

“Oh. Oh, cierto, no soy humano. Quizás me haya excluido algún tecnicismo. Ha sido raro pasar por el umbral de la puerta, pero no ha dolido ni nada.” Explicas.

“¿De qué especie eres?” Jude pregunta.

“¡Jude! ¡No le puedes preguntar eso a alguien!” Joey lo regaña y niega con la cabeza, exasperada.

“¿Qué? Era una pregunta razonable. Además, tampoco es que le haya preguntado a ella por qué es un hada después de todo lo que Pa solía-” Jude se corta cuando su hermana le dirige una mirada tan afilada que podría cortarle.

“¿Solía qué?” Jade pregunta.

Joey y Jude comparten una mirada de incomodidad.

“Solía. Hacer. ¿Qué?” Jade vuelve a preguntar, pronunciando cada palabra deliberadamente.

Joey le hace un gesto a Jude para que hable, quizás como él ha abierto la boca así que él tiene que decirlo. Lo que sea.

“Pa siempre fue… Es decir-” Jude se retuerce en su asiento, “su abuela fue tomada por las hadas, intercambiada. Ella volvió pero me da la impresión de que fue muy traumatizante para ella. Nunca la conocí así que no lo sé. Él siempre solía tener muchas cosas que decir sobre las hadas, y ninguna era buena.”

“Pero debe haber cambiado de opinión. Me alegro, probablemente le abriste los ojos sobre todo eso. Es más de lo que yo pude hacer con él sobre cualquier tema.” Joey dice rápidamente.

“¿Por qué accedería él a… ¿y si ninguno de vosotros tuvo un hijo entonces simplemente me adoptó? ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Por qué haría eso si odiaba a las hadas? Yo no…” Jade se aprieta las manos en las rodillas y puedes ver la manera en que la tela de su falda se arruga bajo ellas.

“Jade…” Dices suavemente y le apoyas una mano en el hombro.

Joey duda un momento y se levanta, camina hasta Jade y se arrodilla en el suelo frente a ella. Coge las manos de Jade de sus rodillas y se las toma mientras la mira a los ojos.

“Lo siento, Jade. No pretendíamos disgustarte. Jude y yo aceptamos hace mucho tiempo que el tío simplemente apestaba y no sabemos por qué hacía lo que hacía a veces. Fue un padre de mierda para nosotros y nos imaginamos que simplemente nos terminó de abandonar cuando Jude cumplió diecisiete. Si hubiéramos sabido que estaba por ahí fastidiando a otra niña habríamos hecho algo, siento que estuvieras sola. No es justo.” Joey dice suavemente.

“Es bastante obvio que eres de la familia. Incluso si Pa ya no está, nos tienes a nosotros.” Jude coincide.

“Eso, exacto. Sé que a Jude le resultó difícil aceptar que nuestro padre era tan mierdoso como era, y no es un proceso divertido.” Joey dice con delicadeza.

“Leímos mucho sobre él en sus diarios.” Jade dice y de repente el diario está en su mano.

Tampoco es que puedas ver el futuro, no de una manera útil de todos modos. Pero al mismo tiempo cuando ves a Jade sujetar ese libro, tienes la terrible idea de que puedes ver lo que va a pasar.

“¿Puedo usar vuestro baño?” Dices de repente, algo más alto de lo que probablemente sea educado.

Joey y Jude parecen algo descolocados por tu interrupción pero aun así Jude te da instrucciones para llegar a su baño en la planta de arriba y tú sales apresuradamente de la habitación. No puedes y probablemente no deberías pararla de contarle a sus tíos (o posiblemente sus hermanos) la verdad sobre el pretendiente de Jake Harley, pero tampoco quieres tener que ser testigo de ello.

Como te estás escondiendo en su baño bien podrías usarlo. El baño da un aire distintivamente masculino, sólo hay un cepillo de dientes y todos los productos de la ducha tienen la palabra HOMBRE en ellos porque aparentemente esa es la única manera de venderle nada a los hombres. Quizás Joey no vive aquí o tiene su propio baño. O, quién sabe, quizás ella sólo tenga una afinidad por los productos «masculinos». No lo sabes y tampoco es te importe.

Mientras te estás lavando las manos y preguntándote por qué el sándalo se vende más a los hombres dejas que tu mirada se desvíe por fuera de la ventana abierta del baño. Está dejando entrar el aire frío de diciembre pero parece proporcionarte una bonita vista de la finca de los Harley y las colinas de más allá. Hay dos coches aparcados el camino de la entrada y un muñeco de nieve hinchable torcido cerca. Las otras casas a lo lejos parecen tener una decoración mucho más coordinada y competente. Puedes ver esas luces navideñas animadas de renos, decoraciones centelleantes de témpanos, incluso hay algo en el bosque.

Espera.

Te paras, con el agua todavía pasándote por las manos. En la colina a lo lejos hay varios árboles pero también hay siluetas ahí, un grupo de gente mirando la casa. Uno se mueve ligeramente y te llega un destello de luz doble reflejada en el cristal, prismáticos. ¡Hay gente ahí fuera observando esta casa!

Cierras el grifo y sigues mirando. Definitivamente están observando la casa y parecen ser cuatro de ellos ahí fuera. ¿Quieren entrar aquí? ¿Hacerle daño a la familia de Jade? ¡Tu ni puedes ni vas a permitir que eso pase!

Dejando el baño apresuradamente te das cuenta de que se te ha olvidado secarte las manos, pero para eso están los vaqueros, ¿no? Mientras te vas casi te chocas con Jude, quien parece tan sorprendido por tu presencia como tú por la de él.

“Lo siento, yo-” Él empieza.

“¡Hay gente fuera mirando vuestra casa con prismáticos!” Le cortas y señalas al baño para probarlo.

Jude suelta una exclamación y cierra de golpe la puerta del baño, se agacha a su lado y mira con nervios a su alrededor antes de concentrarse en ti.

“¿Tú también los has visto? Joey siempre dice que me estoy imaginando cosas y que sólo son gente diferente, vecinos o gente de paseo. Pero… ¿tú también los has visto observándonos?” Él pregunta entre susurros con urgencia.

“¡Tenían prismáticos apuntados hacia vuestra casa!” Le cuentas enfáticamente.

“¡Lo sabía! Cuando me he acercado a ellos siempre fingen que están ahí por otras razones o simplemente desaparecen. A veces fingen ser gente de negocios, ¡sólo se dicen palabras como «acciones», «cuotas», «informes cuatrimestrales» entre ellos como si eso tuviera ningún sentido!” Jude se queja, claramente este ha sido un tema causante de mucha irritación para él durante bastante tiempo.

“¿Y si no vieran a alguien venir? Puedo ser invisible.” Sugieres.

Los ojos de Jude se abren mucho con deleite y te da una palmada en el hombro, dejando la mano ahí.

“Eso funcionaría, ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso?” Pregunta.

Para probarlo te limitas a desaparecer de la vista como cuando lo hiciste con Jade la otra vez, sabes que ha funcionado porque Jude reacciona con sorpresa ante tu desaparición repentina.

“¡Eso definitivamente funcionará! ¡Si bajas conmigo puedo salir por la puerta de atrás a hacer algo inocuo y tú puedes seguirme fuera, luego volveré dentro y tú puedes comprobar lo de esos raritos! ¡Toma fotos y mándame mensajes mientras lo haces!” Jude exclama jubilosamente cuando reapareces.

Asientes con entusiasmo y los dos os apresuráis a bajar las escaleras. Pasáis al lado de Jade y Joey en el sofá, leyendo los diarios de Jake juntas.

“¿A dónde-” Joey empieza a decir pero estáis en la cocina antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Tú desapareces de la vista mientras Jude busca alguna excusa para salir fuera. Al final se fija en la basura y saca la bolsa casi llena. Abre de par en par la puerta de atrás y la deja abierta mientras sale para la tarea perfectamente inocente de sacar la basura. En ese tiempo tú te apresuras a salir y sales corriendo en la dirección de esa gente acosando a los Harley.

Estás a unos minutos de distancia en la calle cuando te das cuenta de que no tienes su número para mandarle ningún mensaje ni ninguna foto, pero supones que simplemente puedes mandárselas a Jade. Probablemente también deberías contarle a Sollux que estás haciendo esto, pero Mituna señaló que eres un ángel y por ende, difícil de matar. Además, eres invisible y no tienes ninguna intención de empezar una pelea, no necesitas que Sollux le de el visto bueno a todo lo que haces.

Saltas una pared de piedra y te escabulles colina arriba, asegurándote de mantenerte cerca del suelo. Tampoco es que estos tíos deberían ser capaces de verte ni nada, pero más vale prevenir que curar, ¿verdad?

Como sospechabas hay cuatro hombres al borde del bosque de la colina, definitivamente observando la casa. Dirías que son de mediana edad y van todos de traje, tienen abrigos elegantes y sombreros correspondientes. Tienen la misma pinta de lo que tú crees que serían los hombres de negocios. Uno de ellos está sentado en una silla de jardín de esas plegables, leyendo la gaceta de las finanzas y por cómo está sentado puedes ver que sus calcetines tienen tirantes. Parecen los típicos padres de la televisión de los años cuarenta.

“Ha vuelto a entrar.” El que tiene los prismáticos dice.

“Si fueron capaces de simplemente entrar entonces eso debe significar que las barreras han caído.” Otro dice.

“Eso no puede ser, el señor Jansen dijo que el demonio no pasó del centro de la plaza. Si no puede acercarse a la casa entonces las barreras no pueden haber caído.” Dice el tercero que está agachado al lado de un árbol.

“Doe, el señor Jansen tampoco nos ha dicho qué tenemos que hacer si dos extraños entran en la mansión.” El segundo hombre dice lacónicamente.

El hombre de la silla con la gaceta de las financias suspira fuertemente y lo suelta en su regazo. Por dentro no es la gaceta de las financias, son las tiras cómicas. ¿Qué narices? El hombre se gira en su asiento y mira a los otros dos con reproche.

“Señor Doe, señor Navnesen, os recuerdo que nuestro mensaje ha sido pasado por la cadena de mando y que el señor Jansen no nos puede dar una respuesta hasta que él mismo haya recibido una.” Dice el hombre de la silla.

Navnesen farfulla algo entre dientes, saca una pipa de su chaqueta y empieza a hacer la mierda esotérica que hay que hacer para encender esas cosas.

“Lo que importa es que hay extraños dentro del edificio. No puedo ver al chico, entró a la cocina con Jude pero ya no lo puedo ver. Podría estar en el sótano.” El hombre de los prismáticos dice pensativamente.

“¿Y la chica?” El hombre de la silla pregunta.

“Con Joey, se están abrazando.” El tío de los prismáticos responde.

Una notificación suena dentro del grupo y el hombre de la silla mete la mano en su chaqueta y saca una BlackBerry. Jesús, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a alguien con una de esas?

“Aparentemente el demonio le está causando problemas al señor Jansen.” El hombre de la butaca frunce el ceño.

“Esto no está bien, tener que trabajar con demonios. No tienen nada que ver con nosotros.” El señor Navnesen dice resentidamente mientras fuma de su pipa.

Tú sacas tu propio móvil.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: SOLLUX, NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁS O LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO PERO ESTÁS CON UN TAL SEÑOR JANSEN, ¿VERDAD?  
TA: qué?  
CG: HAY UNOS TÍOS VESTIDOS DE HOMBRES DE NEGOCIOS ACECHANDO A LOS HARLEY, ESTÁN ACAMPADOS EN UNA COLINA CERCA DE SU CASA Y OBSERVÁNDOLOS.  
CG: TE HAN MENCIONADO Y CÓMO LES ESTÁS CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS.  
CG: ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?  
TA: ciierta miierda que no 2abíía, e2o 2eguro.  
CG: ¿ESTOS TÍOS SON PELIGROSOS? SOY INVISIBLE, PERO ¿CÓMO DE PREOCUPADO DEBERÍA ESTAR?  
TA: probablemente podríía2 ganarle2 en una pelea, 2ólo 2on humano2. no e2toy 2eguro de cómo de ho2tiile2 2eríían haciia tii pero quiizá2 2ea mejor que no te piillen.  
TA: pero no le2 haríían daño a lo2 Harley.  
CG: ¿QUIÉN COÑO SON?  
TA: guardiia2, creo  
CG: ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO SABÍA JUDE QUIÉN ERAN? ¿NO PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ?  
TA: no, ahora mii2mo no puedo  
TA: 2ii me diiera2 un par de 2emana2 quiizá2 podríía acercarme pero ahora mii2mo no puedo.  
CG: POR ESO TE QUEDASTE EN EL PUEBLO.  
TA: 2ii, diiriigiirme a e2a ca2a hacíía que me doliieran lo2 diiente2. 2oy má2 2en2ato como para iin2ii2tiir con e2a 2en2aciión.  
CG: JODER.  
CG: VALE, TENDRÉ PREGUNTAS PARA TI LUEGO. TÚ SÓLO ESTATE ATENTO A LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CON EL TÍO CON EL QUE ESTÁS.  
TA: vale  
TA: que no te piillen  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

“¿Y si sólo parte de la barrera está rota?” Doe pregunta después de un momento.

“Estoy seguro de que la administración está-” El hombre de la silla se pausa cuando le vuelve a sonar la BlackBerry, pero esta vez es una llamada, no un mensaje.

“Hola, Ó Rudaí al habla. …Sí, señor. Ambos siguen en la… oh. Vale, muy bien, haremos eso enseguida. Gracias, adiós.” El hombre de la silla dice y se levanta. Dobla su periódico y se lo guarda bajo el brazo.

“Rossi, ¿siguen ahí? ¿Hay alguien más por aquí? ¿Está despejado el camino hasta el coche?” Ó Rudaí pregunta mientras rápidamente pliega su silla.

“Uh, espera.” El hombre de los prismáticos dice y mira a los alrededores. Haces una mueca cuando mira en tu dirección pero se las apaña para ver a través de ti.

“¿Jefe? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Era ese Jansen?” Doe pregunta.

“Sí, tenemos que irnos ahora. Hasta nuevo aviso, nadie se acerca ni vigila la casa, no nos pueden pillar.” Ó Rudaí dice firmemente.

“¿Qué? ¡No podemos irnos! Jansen no puede decidir eso por su cuenta. ¡Hablaré con SU jefe de esto!” Navnesen dice mientras hace un gesto enfadado con su pipa.

“Con quien sea que hables tendrá que someterse a sus órdenes. Esto viene de arriba.” Ó Rudaí gruñe y los otros hombres lo miran atónitos.

“De arrib- ¿quieres decir lo más alto?” El hombre de los prismáticos dice con una voz ahogada.

“Sí.” Ó Rudaí dice con voz prieta.

“Oh… dios.” Doe susurra.

“Exacto. Rossi, ¿está despejado o no?” Ó Rudaí pregunta y el hombre de los prismáticos da un ligero respingo.

“Sí, lo está. Sigo sin poder ver al tío en la casa pero parece como que Jude está hablando con alguien que no puedo ver, así que ese tiene que ser él. No hay nadie entre nosotros y el coche, podemos irnos.” Rossi responder apuradamente.

Los cuatro hombres, claramente bastante agitados, corren entre los árboles y se alejan de la mansión Medio-Harley. Los sigues a una distancia segura y observas como se meten todos en un coche hecho polvo y se van rápidamente.

¿Qué cojones?

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: SE ACABAN DE IR, ESTABAN HABLANDO DE CÓMO SUS ÓRDENES DE RETIRARSE VENÍAN DE LO MÁS ALTO.  
CG: TODOS PARECÍAN APUNTO DE CAGARSE ENCIMA DE MIEDO.  
TA: ya, el de aquíí e2tá iigual.  
CG: ¿TE IMPORTARÍA DECIRME QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?  
TA: me encantaríía.  
CG: BUENO, POR MI NO TE CORTES. ANSÍO LAS EXPOSICIONES TANTO COMO ESE CAPULLO QUE LLEVA CINEMA SINS LAS ODIA. EL CUAL, COMO NOTA A PARTE, ES ABSOLUTAMENTE INSUFRIBLE.  
TA: boniita tangente  
CG: CÁLLATE Y CUÉNTAME COSAS.  
TA: …  
CG: ¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!  
TA: como decíía, me encantaríía contártelo.  
CG: OH. ¿ASÍ QUE ES QUE NO PUEDES O NO QUIERES CONTÁRMELO?  
TA: no puedo  
CG: ¿PORQUE ESTO TIENE ALGUNA RELACIÓN CON EL EVENTO?  
TA: contarte por qué no te lo puedo contar e2 de hecho contarte algo, lo cual no puedo hacer.  
TA: pero 2ii puedo deciirte que no 2abíía que e2to e2taba pa2ando, nii tengo nii iidea de por qué e2a ca2a e2tá tan biien protegiida.  
TA: e2o2 2on como niivele2 de roxy de «manteneo2 puto alejado2»  
CG: EXCEPTO QUE LAS PROTECCIONES DE ROXY NO TE MANTIENEN ALEJADO A TI.  
TA: 2íí  
CG: DE HECHO, ELLA TRABAJABA CON JAKE HARLEY, ¿PODRÍA SER ESTO OBRA SUYA?  
TA: puede?  
TA: no 2é por qué iiríía ella a la ca2a de 2u famiiliia, pero no 2é cómo era ella ante2 de todo e2to, no en per2ona al meno2.  
CG: EN REALIDAD TIENES TAN POCA IDEA DE ESTO COMO YO, ¿VERDAD?  
TA: bá2iicamente  
TA: no e2toy encantado con e2ta 2iituaciión  
CG: YO TAMPOCO, TE IRÉ AVISANDO DE LO QUE DESCUBRA.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

Vuelves a la casa. A tus oídos todos esos nombres sonaban algo falsos, como nombres en clave o algo. Además, todos se referían entre ellos por sus apellidos y eso es más algo de los militares o de los espías, ¿verdad? Quienquiera que sean, están organizados y estás bastante seguro de que Jude estaba completamente en lo cierto al estar paranoico al respecto.

Cuando llegas a la puerta de atrás te dejas volver a ser visible y llamas. Jude se asoma por la ventana, te ve, abre la puerta rápidamente y tira de ti hacia dentro.

“¿Te han visto?” Te pregunta entre susurros.

“No, ya se han ido. Definitivamente estaban vigilando la casa y también son parte de alguna organización.” Le cuentas con seriedad.

“Lo sabía.” Jude susurra.

“¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?” Joey pregunta, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

“¡Joey! ¡Yo tenía RAZÓN! ¡Él acaba de comprobar lo de esa gente vigilándonos desde la colina porque se puede hacer invisible y ERAN tíos de una organización misteriosa observándonos!” Jude declara. Joey no parece nada impresionada.

“Justo como te decía.” Joey le susurra a Jade. Jade asiente deliberadamente como si Joey acabara de probar su sabiduría.

“De verdad que había gente fuera vigilando vuestra casa. Todos llevaban trajes y os juro que tenían nombres en clave entre ellos.” Les cuentas a ambos. No conoces las teorías pasadas de Jude ni nada, pero al menos esto es legítimo.

“¿Por qué querría nadie espiarnos?” Joey pregunta, claramente todavía escéptica.

“Una pregunta mejor, ¿cómo está vuestra casa tan bien protegida que el demonio que nos trajo a esta ciudad no puede acercarse? Los tíos que vigilaban vuestra casa estaban hablando de una barrera.” Interrumpes.

“Espera, ¿por eso Sollux no podía venir con nosotros?” Jade pregunta.

“No digo que tampoco estuviera intentando ser considerado, pero ha dicho que no puede venir aquí, ¿qué pasa con eso?” Preguntas, mirando entre Jude y Joey.

“Nosotros no tenemos magia y no pusimos nada. Ni siquiera podemos vender este estúpido sitio porque nadie más puede entrar.” Joey dice.

“De todos modos, yo no QUIERO vender la casa, me gusta estar aquí.” Jude masculla.

“Nuestra niñera lo hizo, al menos esa es nuestra teoría.” Joey explica.

“No, esta es magia muy seria. Dice que es el tipo de barrera que sólo ha visto a una persona hacer.” Insistes, esta no ha sido una estudiante bruja cualquiera. Tú no podrías hacer este tipo de hechizo.

“¿Quién era vuestra niñera?” Jade pregunta.

“No hemos oído nada de ella en años, también nos dejó. Siempre pensé que a Roxy le importábamos más que eso.” Joey dice tristemente.

“¿Roxy LALONDE?” Jade y tú preguntáis al mismo tiempo.

“¿Sí?” Jude dice, claramente sorprendido.

“¡Esa es la madre de mi novio! Esa es la persona de la que mi- uh, mi otro novio, el demonio, estaba hablando. Ella solía trabajar con Jake Harley, él hizo algo con su tesis.” Dices, tropezándote un poco con la explicación de tus relaciones románticas.

“Ya, nuestro horrible padre hizo que su pobre asistente cuidara de nosotros todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ella sólo era una adolescente. Estuvo con nosotros durante años y entonces simplemente se largó.” Joey masculla.

“¿Os dejó alrededor del año 2000? Porque si pasó en esa época no creo que os abandonara.” Jade dice.

“Sí, fue en por esas fechas.” Jude responde en vez de su hermana porque parece claro que es un tema más sensible para Joey que para él.

“No creo que os abandonara. Hubo algún tipo de accidente en aquel entonces, cerca de la época en que tuvo a sus propios hijos. Le hizo algo en la cabeza, es paranoica y no ha salido de su casa desde aquel entonces, hasta donde yo sé. Me echó de la casa cuando tuve que entrar para ayudar a rescatar a Karkat de algún desastre.” Jade dice, lo cual crees que una caracterización bastante injusta de la vez que te quedaste atrapado en otra dimensión y necesitabas ayuda. ¡No es que te suelan ocurrir mierdas como esa a menudo!

“¿Un accidente? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? ¿Está bien?” Jude pregunta, alarmado.

Jade y tú os miráis con incomodidad. No es como si Roxy esté muerta ni nada, pero lo que sea que le pasara claramente le ha dejado huella.

“Oh, Dios, me siento horrible. Siempre pensé que nos dejó igual que Pa o algo así.” Joey exclama suavemente, con la mano sobre la boca.

“Yo… espera.” Dices y te apartas un poco, te inclinas en la isla de la cocina y sacas tu móvil. Nunca antes habías llamado a Dave, sólo le has mandado mensajes hasta ahora, pero este parece un momento en que hablar por voz sería mejor. Te llevas el móvil a la oreja y escuchas como suena.

“¡Karkat! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sollux?” Dave pregunta alegremente.

“Nos ha traído como dijo que haría. No está conmigo ahora pero otra gente sí. La familia de Jade, de hecho. Resulta que tu madre fue su niñera durante años y pensaban que simplemente había desaparecido, ¿crees que ella querría hablar con ellos o algo?” Le preguntas.

“¡Oh! Espera, un momento, déjame pasar a video.” Dave dice.

Te apartas el teléfono de la oreja y aceptas cambiar a videollamada. La cara bonita de Dave llena la pantalla y durante un momento se te olvida dónde estás y por qué lo estás llamando, porque las mariposas de tu estómago te consumen.

“Hola.” Dices tontamente, sintiendo la sonrisa tonta extendiéndose por tu cara.

“Son monísimos juntos, mirad.” Jade sonríe y les enseña su móvil a Joey y a Jude.

“¡AW! ¿Es ese el otro novio? ¿El demonio que mencionabas?” Joey arrulla, mirando la pantalla.

“Hey, hey, ¿qué les estás enseñando?” Preguntas. Jade se ríe y le da la vuelta a su móvil para enseñar la foto de Sollux, Dave y tú durmiendo juntos.

“¡Jade!” Le siseas.

“No es que quiera interrumpir una rabieta de marca Vantas antes de que empiece siquiera, pero ¿no estábamos hablando sobre algo?” Dave te recuerda.

“Oh, mierda, cierto. Perdón.” Le das la vuelta a tu móvil para que la pantalla y la cámara interior estén dirigidas hacia los Harley, “Estos son Joey y Jude, la gente de la que te estaba hablando.”

“¡Espera, os conozco! Espera, espera, ¡ROSE! ¡ROSE VEN A VER ESTO!” Puedes oír a Dave gritar y el sonido de él corriendo a alguna parte con el móvil en la mano.

“¿A qué viene tanto grit-” Esa es Rose.

“¡Es la gente de las fotos!” Dave balbucea, entusiasmado.

“Espera, ¿qué fotos?” Preguntas mientras te asomas para intentar ver el móvil y mantener a los otros en pantalla al mismo tiempo.

“Tenemos unas fotos de unos niños creciendo y no teníamos ni idea de quién eran y Mamá nunca nos lo contó. ¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que obviamente es la misma gente en varias fotos habríamos pensado que eran las fotos que venían con los marcos o algo!” Dave dice con entusiasmo. Observas como Rose mira por encima de su hombro y ves cómo sus cejas se arquean de la sorpresa.

“Tienes razón, son ellos.” Rose coincide.

“Es la familia de Jade, Mamá aparentemente solía hacerles de niñera o algo.” Dave explica.

“Ella básicamente nos crio.” Jude explica.

“Nadie más lo iba a hacer.” Joey masculla. Está bastante claro a tu parecer que tiene mucha animosidad bien ganada hacia Jake Harley.

“Dicen que vuestra madre simplemente desapareció y por la época parece que coincide con lo que sea que le pasara. No sabían nada al respecto.” Jade dice, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. En pantalla tanto Dave como Rose ponen sendas expresiones de incomodidad.

“¿Quizás quiera hablar con ellos?” Dave le sugiere en voz baja a su melliza.

“Creo que hoy está bien así que puede ser. Estaba en la biblioteca la última vez que la vi.” Rose accede.

“Vale, un momento, voy a buscar a mamá. De hecho, ¿quién debería decirle que sois? No me habéis dicho vuestros nombres.” Dave dice mientras se mueve por el pasillo con su móvil.

“Jude Harley y Joey Claire.” Joey responde. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ya sabías el apellido de su madre podrías haber pensado que Claire era el apellido de casada de Joey. Supones que ha rechazado el nombre de su padre. De repente la mansión «Medio-Harley» tiene mucho más sentido.

“Vale. MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.” Dave grita mientras camina. Escuchas un distante «DAAAAAAVE» y una risita.

Dave abre una puerta y se asoma por ella, el ángulo de la cámara haciendo maravillas con el largo de su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula. Quizás otra gente estaría pensando en cómo es un ángulo raro, pero tu mente está muy pillada en cuánto te gustaría acercarte a él. Todo ha sido tan loco desde que empezasteis a salir que no has tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ser su novio tanto como lo has hecho con Sollux. Aunque Dave no ha intentado tirarte de un edificio, así que algo es algo.

“¿De qué estás gritando, Davey?” Roxy pregunta fuera de cámara.

“Mamá, hay gente al teléfono para ti.” Dave explica.

“¿Qué? ¿Quién?” Roxy dice, con la sospecha creciendo en su tono.

Dave se mueve y se sienta al lado de su madre, poniéndola en pantalla por primera vez. También significa que Joey y Jude pueden verla de nuevo.

“¡Roxy!” Ambos dicen juntos, sus voces iluminándose al ver a alguien que aparentemente era más de la familia para ellos que su propio padre. Están encantados de poder verla, pero tú observas cómo la cara de Roxy se pone pálida.

“No.” Ella susurra con horror.

“¡No, no, no, no, no!” Roxy recita, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras observa la pantalla.

“¿Mamá? Mama, está bien.” Dave dice.

“¡No! ¡Es- ¡él lo verá! ¡No puedo dejarles- tienen que quedarse ahí, quedarse en el vacío. ¡Se darán cuenta! ¡Para!” Roxy balbucea, aterrorizada. Se lanza a por el móvil de Dave, lo agarra y de repente la llamada se corta.

“Oh… oh, Roxy…” Joey susurra, su cara es la viva imagen de la devastación.

Tomas tu móvil de vuelta, mandándole a Dave un mensaje. Te disculpas por disgustar a su madre, que no era tu intención despertar su paranoia y miedo. Te gusta Roxy, así que estresarla no es algo que quieras.

“Como decía, no creo que os dejara porque no quisiera estar aquí.” Jade les cuenta.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: recuerdas como decia que antes lo estaba fingiendo bueno pues ahora definitivamente no lo esta  
TG: hasta ha traido a sollux de vuelta y le esta haciendo un millon de preguntas sobre la familia de jade y su casa  
CG: MIERDA, LO SIENTO. NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN DISGUSTARLA. JODER, DEBERÍA HABERLO PENSADO MEJOR ANTES DE PREGUNTAR SIQUIERA.  
TG: no tio nos lo mencionaste a rose y a mi primero y dijimos que ella estaba bien asi que tampoco es que nosotros nos lo vieramos venir  
TG: caray sol esta intentando explicar que no puede entrar ahi o algo  
TG: la esta estresando muchisimo  
CG: CREO QUE ESTE SITIO ESTÁ PROTEGIDO COMO EL VUESTRO, HASTA DONDE YO SÉ ELLA FUE LA QUE LO HIZO. PERO POR ALGÚN MOTIVO SOLLUX NO PUEDE ENTRAR AQUÍ. ¿PERO LA GENTE QUE VI FUERA ESTABA DICIENDO QUE CREÍAN QUE SE ESTABA DEBILITANDO DE ALGUNA MANERA?  
TG: eso no suena bien pero supongo que el esta permitido aqui dentro por mi o algo  
TG: pero si los hechizos de ahi son mas viejos que yo entonces tambien son mas viejos que sollux  
CG: ASÍ QUE ÉL NO SERÍA UNA EXCEPCIÓN  
TG: exacto  
TG: uh mama esta intentando hacer que sollux compruebe las protecciones de la casa y el esta sugiriendo que tu lo mires ya que el no puede  
CG: PERO YO NO SÉ LO QUE ME HAGO CON ESAS COSAS  
TG: podria llamarte  
TG: les pareceria siquiera bien a jude y a joey que tu vayas a comprobar eso  
CG: VOY A PREGUNTAR

“Roxy está bastante preocupada, ¿podría comprobar las protecciones que puso ella para hacerla sentir mejor?” Preguntas.

“No sé mucho sobre esas cosas pero… claro. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.” Jude asiente.

Le respondes a Dave y le dices que les parece bien que hagas lo que sea que tengas que hacer con las protecciones.

Escuchas como Joey y Jude le explican a Jade como Roxy solía cuidar de ellos todo el tiempo. Ella trabajaba aquí, investigaba, leía y hacía el papeleo mientras les hacía compañía. Les ayudaba con sus deberes, les hacía de comer, los llevaba de compras y todo eso era porque su propio padre no quería estar ahí para hacer nada de eso. Siempre estaba «demasiado ocupado» aunque es obvio que ni Jude ni Joey se creen que estuviera demasiado ocupado de verdad.

Tu móvil suena en tu mano y respondes sin mirar.

“Considera esto como un servicio técnico pero con magia.” Sollux dice al otro lado.

“Hola, Sollux. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?” Preguntas.

“Roxy iría o al sótano o al ático en una casa que ya está construida. Parece que tienen un ático, ¿tienen un sótano o saben dónde están las protecciones?” Sollux pregunta, directo al grano.

“¿Sabéis dónde están las protecciones? ¿Tenéis sótano?” Preguntas, apartando ligeramente el teléfono de la cara mientras hablas.

“No sé dónde está todo eso de la magia, pero sí que tenemos sótano, puedo enseñártelo.” Jude asiente.

Te guía por la cocina y abre una puerta en un lateral. Enciende una luz y puedes ver una habitación que básicamente está dividida en dos. En una mitad hay una hilera ordenada de lavadoras y surtidos de jabones, cajas de herramientas, bombillas de repuesto y otras cosas del hogar. La otra mitad del sótano es una pila del mismo tipo de cosas que viste en la casa de Jade. Cristales y artefactos de aspecto mágico, objetos que parecen pertenecer a culturas de otras especies, animales disecados y cuadros y fotografías de Jake en sus aventuras. Es un montón enorme desde el suelo al techo en un terrorífico juego de Jenga.

“Ohhhh tío, estoy en el sótano pero está llenísimo de cosas. ¿Qué estoy buscando?” Preguntas.

“¿Hay algo escrito en las paredes?” Sollux te pregunta.

Miras a tu alrededor pero todo te parece normal. Con cuidado te inclinas e intentas ver si hay algo más que haya sido pintado por encima, pero si lo había, no hay ningún signo de ello.

“No veo nada.” Le cuentas.

“Cierto. ¿Hay algún humano cerca?” Sollux pregunta. Te giras y ves a Jude todavía en lo alto de las escaleras.

“Jude está aquí, ¿por qué?” Dices.

“Quieres que él no te vea para esto. Eso asumiendo que quieras que siga cuerdo y sin cegar, claro.” Sollux dice y sabes instantáneamente lo que quiere que hagas.

“Me iré.” Jude ofrece, supones que él tampoco quiere ser cegado o volverse loco.

Sólo para estar seguro, cierras la puerta, odiarías hacerle daño a él o a alguien más.

“¿Quieres que pase a esa forma?” Le preguntas en voz baja, precavido porque Jude podría seguir escuchando al otro lado de la puerta y no quieres delatar lo que eres a menos que de verdad tengas que hacerlo.

“Sí, tienes más que suficientes ojos en esa forma y si hay magia que ver, debería verla entonces. Una vez sepas lo que estás buscando creo que deberías ser capaz de verlo después también.” Sollux dice, pero no suena seguro.

“Vale, te voy a poner en altavoz. También me voy a quitar la camiseta por si la rompo cuando vuelva a esta forma y no consiga volver exactamente a como estoy ahora.” Le cuentas. Pones el teléfono en modo altavoz y lo pones encima de la lavadora. Te quitas la ropa hasta que estás ahí en sólo tus vaqueros y zapatos.

“Si esta no fuera una situación tan urgente te diría que me hicieras una videollamada para eso.” Sollux dice con una risita nerviosa, está intentando tranquilizarte pero claramente también está preocupado.

“Qué gracioso. Déjame que me concentre.” Refunfuñas.

Cierras los ojos y te centras en tu cuerpo físico, te imaginas a ti mismo expandiéndote como lo hace tu pecho cuando inspiras. Te imaginas abriéndote como fractales, sobre todo te concentras en la idea de que estás siendo una versión más verdadera de ti mismo.

Abres los ojos de nuevo, todos ellos. La habitación debería estar girando dado que tanto de ti sí que lo está, pero tus sentidos saben cómo calibrarlo y lo puedes ver todo. No hay nada que merezca la pena ver en este sótano aparte de algunas curiosidades mágicas menores, las cuales brillan ligeramente cuando las miras. Pero sobre ti ves cómo se filtra un brillo rosa.

EL ÁTICO

“¡PUTA madre augh! ¡Karkat!” La voz de Sollux grita desde tu móvil.

Tu forma oscila como una peonza y se contrae hacia dentro. Aterrizas en el suelo en una pila de plumas y extremidades doloridas.

“KK, ¿todavía puedes oírme o tu estúpida voz ha reventado tu móvil?” Sollux pregunta.

“Estoy bien. Voy bien. Ay.” Gruñes.

Te sientas, sacudes tus alas y las guardas. Recoges tu móvil y lo revisas, por suerte no has roto el cristal. Nunca sabrás cómo narices has hablado tan alto cuando ni siquiera tenías boca en esa forma.

“No hay nada aquí abajo pero parecía que había un montón de magia en el ático. Voy a ver si puedo subir ahí arriba.” Le cuentas y te vuelves a vestir.

“Eso suena inteligente.” Sollux coincide. Abres la puerta del sótano y aunque Jude no está justo ahí, está en la cocina y parece algo alarmado, no hay manera de que no te haya oído. Abres la boca para contarle que necesitas ir al ático cuando Sollux habla en tu lugar.

“Mientras tú vas ahí arriba, yo voy a seguir trabajando en hacerle ingeniería inversa a ese hechizo que Slick te dio para que pudieras leer porno.” Sollux dice. Por el altavoz.

Jude se te queda mirando, abre la boca y entonces duda antes de sacudir la cabeza.

“Yo sólo voy a…” Mascullas y te escabulles por su lado. Te apresuras por el salón y subes las escaleras tan rápido como puedes.

“Sollux, te voy a puto matar. La próxima vez que te vea juro que te voy a dar una bofetada tan fuerte que te voy a quitar el gris de la piel, a la mierda, te quitaré la piel de una bofetada. ¡Serás sólo un estúpido esqueleto!” Le siseas con furia.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta como si no acabara de decir lo que ha hecho.

“¡Jude estaba ahí! ¡El móvil estaba en altavoz!” Gruñes y pisas fuerte por el pasillo.

Encontrar el camino al ático no es fácil, especialmente con Sollux aullando de la risa a tus expensas.

“Te odio, te odio, eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca y puedo decir eso con confianza incluso sin la mayoría de mis recuerdos. Eres la persona más irritante que ha existido nunca, ¡claramente sólo hablo contigo porque la única persona que odio más que a ti debo ser yo mismo!” Le sueltas y abres una puerta de golpe. Es sólo un armario con una pila de cajas viejas, no es de ayuda para nada.

En lugar de reírse más escuchas como el aliento de Sollux se entrecorta ligeramente y cuando vuelve a hablar su voz es baja y como si te estuviera contando un secreto.

“Debería encontrar una manera de hacer este hechizo permanente, para que tú también puedas escribir en demoníaco. Algunas de las cosas que dices son mucho mejores que nada en ese libro.” Él te cuenta.

Una estática te recorre la columna y a pesar del hecho de que hace un momento estuvieras contándole lo mucho que lo odias, no puedes evitar pensar en… bueno, lo mucho que lo *odias*.

“Deberíamos… concentrarnos.” Dices con esfuerzo.

“Sí, claro. Debería asegurarme de que este hechizo es correcto para que no, uh, te derrita los pocos sesos que tienes o algo.” Sollux coincide apresuradamente.

Compruebas en algunas puertas más y deseas que el calor de tus mejillas desaparezca, pero al final encuentras una puerta que revela una escalera hacia arriba. La sigues y te encuentras una puerta en la cima, ese debe ser el ático. Cuando intentas girar el picaporte te encuentras con que está cerrado con llave.

“Joder, está cerrado con llave.” Mascullas.

“Pues encuentra una manera de entrar.” Sollux dice. Puedes oír el sonido de un bolígrafo rozando el papel de fondo mientras él tacha algo y escribe algo más.

“Había algo en nuestro libro de Basilisco sobre hechizos abridores, me estaba adelantando un poco.” Le cuentas a Sollux mientras dejas tu móvil en el suelo y te agachas para rebuscar en tu mochila.

“Empollón.” Sollux se ríe de ti.

“Púdrete.” Le contestas sin sentimiento y coges tu libro, pasando las páginas hasta llegar a donde quieres.

Los ejemplos del hechizo no son exactamente lo que necesitas pero crees que puedes juntar unas cuantas cosas para hacer que la puerta se abra.

Importar puntero como p

t = p.Puntero()

si __nombre__ == '__principal__':

t.rotar(“x”, 90)

Tocas el suelo y te concentras en el poder de las tormentas, esa fuente de poder familiar y el hechizo se pone en marcha. La puerta se ilumina en ese color blanquecino de tu magia. Al principio estás seguro de que ha funcionado como querías cuando la puerta se mueve hacia dentro, incluso si lo hace un poco rápido. Pero resulta que no es sólo la puerta, sino también todo su jodido marco. Todo se mueve hacia dentro, pivotando en bisagras que no existen y en vez de pararse contra la pared, toda la puerta y el marco se chocan contra la pared, no rompiéndola, sino ocupando el mismo espacio que la pared.

Saltas al interior de la habitación y miras fijamente la puerta y la pared, se han fusionado pero claramente eso no es lo que tendría que pasar. La pared se sacude y te recuerda a cuando una mascota está a punto te potar, sólo se ondula y tiembla. Entonces, de golpe, la pared expulsa la puerta y el marco a toda velocidad. Explota al otro lado de la habitación con un golpe terrible y tú sólo eres capaz de esconderte tras una caja a tiempo de evitar que los escombros de la madera te den. Incluso con eso, llueve serrín y trozos de madera sobre ti durante varios segundos después.

“¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Karkat, ¿estás bien?!” Sollux te grita por el teléfono.

“Estoy bien.” Toses y te sientas derecho, sacudiéndote los escombros del pelo.

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era esa explosión?” Exige.

“No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no he explotado nada. Sólo he abierto una puerta. Estaba cerrada y ahora no lo está y todo está bien.” Dices rápidamente. Técnicamente es verdad.

Técnicamente.

“No dices más que mentiras, ¿qué has hecho?” Sollux pregunta.

Repasas el hechizo mentalmente y crees que se te podría haber olvidado cómo hace las referencias de movimiento el Basilisco, ¿quizás? De todos modos ahora estás en el ático y puedes determinar los detalles de tu cagada luego, por ahora tienes algunas protecciones que mirar.

“Así que, estas protecciones.” Dices y te quitas algo de serrín del pelo.

“¿Puedes verlas?” Sollux pregunta.

Poniéndote en el centro del ático, miras a las pareces relativamente bajas y al techo alto pero ligeramente en pendiente. La magia vibra en el aire a tu alrededor y con algo de esfuerzo que sientes como si estuvieras abriendo ojos que no tienes, puedes distinguir la luz rosa del texto en la madera.

“Sí, puedo. No puedo leer nada, pero puedo ver que es magia. Y mucha.” Respondes mientras miras a tu alrededor, a lo que reconoces como funciones y subprocesos, reglas y definiciones. No puedes entender ni una palabra, pero puedes identificar la manera en que las cosas están planteadas a estas alturas. Puertas destrozadas aparte, tienes una cierta idea de lo que te haces.

“Vale. Voy a hacer que me digas lo que has hecho luego, pero por ahora te voy a mandar una foto. Es como el hechizo que Slick te dio, pero este te deja escribir en demoníaco temporalmente. Tiene un ligero efecto secundario transitorio pero está bien.” Sollux te asegura.

Te suena el móvil en la mano y antes de que puedas preguntarle a Sollux cuál es el efecto secundario, tus ojos se fijan en la foto que te acaba de mandar. Te vibra el cerebro y tienes que cerrar los ojos durante un par de segundos pero el sentimiento se pasa.

“¿Puedes leerlas ahora?” Sollux pregunta.

Mirando al texto de las paredes y techo una vez más, ahora puedes entender las palabras. O más bien, puedes entender lo que todas las palabras dicen pero como funciona esta magia te sobrepasa por mucho.

“Leerlas sí, pero sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo interpretar nada de esto.” Le cuentas.

“Bien, vale. Va a haber una sección que tendrá definiciones y excepciones, es básicamente un registro para el hechizo y que sus términos estén definidos. Intenta mirar por ahí hasta que veas «Jake Harley» escrito en alguna parte.” Sollux sugiere.

Genial, un quebradero de cabeza en forma de sopa de letras brillante.

“El registro estará definido en texto normal, lógica mágica e identificadores del ~ATH.” Sollux dice, aunque tampoco es que nada de eso signifique mucho para ti.

En la pared de enfrente hay una gran porción del texto que destaca, así que te diriges hacia allá y lees eso. Parece prometedor.

“Creo que lo he encontrado, ¿quieres que lea esta parte en alto para que puedas oírla?” Preguntas.

“Sólo las definiciones.” Sollux dice. No quieres lanzar este hechizo por accidente, ni mucho menos sólo parte de él.

“Jake Harley, definido como Jake Harley, nacido en… vale, esa es sólo la fecha y ubicación de su nacimiento supongo. También hay una mancha de algo en la pared de aquí. ¿Quiero saber lo que es eso?” Preguntas con una mueca.

“Una fuente biológica de algún tipo. Sangre, una solución hecha de pelo o algo así. Asegura que cuando habla de Jake se refiera a Jake de verdad.” Sollux explica.

“Descendientes de Jake Harley, Joey Claire y Jude Harley específicamente. También tienen sus fechas de nacimiento. Uh… oh, otros descendientes legales o biológicos posteriores directos del linaje de Jake Harley. Por eso Jade pudo entrar, él la adoptó así que cuenta.” Dices, impresionado con la previsión de futuro de Roxy. Joey también mencionó que su mujer sólo pudo entrar en el edificio después de haberse casado, así que eso también cuenta.

“También habrá lo mismo para Roxy. ¿Dice algo sobre intenciones ahí?” Sollux pregunta.

“Uhhh, dice algo de intenciones maliciosas de entidades de otros planos y habla específicamente de demonios y dioses. De hecho es MUY claro sobre los dioses. Hay párrafos al respecto.” Silvas, Roxy tenía una muy clara definición de quienes más quería mantener alejados de la casa.

“Lee la parte que no va sobre dioses ni demonios, ahí debería haber algo que te dejara entrar cuando no deberías haber podido.” Él te urge.

Te toma un momento encontrarla.

“Uhhh, entidades maliciosas extraplanales definidas como entidades que han viajado de otro plano al plano principal de la realidad, con o sin conciencia o concepto de-” Empiezas.

“Ah. Ahí. No tenías ninguna intención maliciosa y no recuerdas haber venido a este plano, así que PUEDES debatir que si no te acuerdas y nadie más lo vio entonces puede que no pasara. Normalmente eso no habría funcionado pero este hechizo es viejo y Roxy no lo ha refrescado, así que está empezando a desgastarse y a dejar cosas pasar que no debería. Necesito que hagas una inclusión para mí.” Sollux te cuenta.

“¿Para dejarte entrar?” Adivinas.

“Sí, básicamente voy a plagiar el hechizo de Roxy desde aquí que me deja entrar y salir. Ligeramente modificado porque esta es su casa pero sé lo que me hago. Ve a la parte de abajo donde especifica que los Harley están permitidos, necesitas añadirme ahí y entones hacer otras cuantas inclusiones. Te lo iré explicando. Oh, vas a tener que escribir con sangre.” Sollux se limita a decirte eso último con toda la ligereza del mundo.

“¿Sabes qué? Ya nada parece ser capaz de sorprenderme. Déjame que suelte el móvil en esta caja para cortarme el dedo con la hoz.” Suspiras.

Con un gesto sacas tu arma y te pinchas el dedo índice con la punta afilada para que te salga sangre, apenas duele siquiera, pero es la naturaleza simbólica de la sangre lo que necesitas aquí.

“Excluido de la categoría de demonio y permitido entrar, residir y usar en cualquier forma mágica está-” Sollux duda en su narración. Estás escribiendo felizmente todo lo que te está diciendo exactamente en un perfecto demoníaco, con cuidado de mantener tu letra pequeña y limpia mientras eres consciente del espacio.

“¿Sollux?” Llamas.

“Vas a tener que usar mi verdadero nombre aquí. De hecho nunca te lo había dicho antes, es decir, nunca había tenido un motivo para hacerlo. Sabes quién soy, no necesitas- excepto que ahora sí.” Sollux suspira.

“¿Va a ser esto un problema?” Le preguntas.

Hay una pausa al otro lado y te quedas en la quietud del ático, arrodillado en el suelo mientras motas de serrín flotan en el aire a tu alrededor.

“No. Como que me pregunto que si hubieras escuchado mi nombre verdadero y completo antes, quizás tus recuerdos de mí no hubieran desaparecido. Pero quizás eso también habría sido una mierda, que sólo me recordaras a mi y no entendieras quién soy para ti o cómo me recordaras. No lo sé.” Ahora está farfullando y de verdad deseas que estuviera aquí para poderle ver la cara y saber si está bien o no.

“Vale, esto probablemente va a ser extraño. Sólo escríbelo.” Él te dice.

Él habla. Tus oídos como que entienden las palabras, distorsionadas por la magia y el significado. A tus oídos, lo que oyes es:

Pero en tu mente… lo entiendes a ÉL.

Creado en la más desoladora oscuridad, por un alma despojada de esperanza o cualquier vida real. Extraído de la sangre y el dolor pero no para provocar más, sino para ser mejor. Para ser algo y alguien que quiera y sea querido. Los ojos que observan y protegen, con la capacidad de hacer daño cuando sea necesario pero el alma para no querer hacerlo. Hay una chispa de esperanza desesperada que le da poder para ser diferente de todo lo demás de lo que proviene, un aliado contra un universo que está determinado a devorar. Un alma eterna que nunca abandona o se marcha. Una espada que no tiene sed de cortar, un escudo que ofrece y no lo rechaza todo, la muerte de la muerte misma.

“Hey, hey, está bien.”

Inspiras de golpe y te das cuenta de que la voz de Sollux no viene de tu móvil, sino que está al lado de tu oreja. Sus manos te apartan de la pared.

“¿Qu-” Balbuceas y te tropiezas hacia él.

“Conseguí entrar a pesar de que no hicieras las otras modificaciones, puedo hacer eso desde aquí. Mi nombre fue suficiente. Quizás no necesitabas ir tan lejos. Lo siento. No sabía que tu aspecto de sangre se aferraría a ello con tanta fuerza.” Sollux te cuenta.

Giras la cabeza y observas la pared. El texto mágico brillante sigue ahí pero están tus complementos en su color blanquecino, parece que el texto mágico se ha movido para hacerle sitio al trozo bastante grande que tú has escrito. Debajo de las palabras brillantes puedes ver tu sangre manchando la pared y enterrada en la madera.

Te duele la mano.

“Ay.” Dices, falto de nada más inteligente que decir. Tienes la piel en carne viva de rascar la madera y se te ha roto la uña en algunos sitios. No es nada exagerado, puedes cortártela un poco y se igualará pronto, estás solo DOLORIDO.

“Estás bien.” Sollux te asegura y te da una palmadita en la cabeza.

“Ajá. Sólo voy a… tumbarme un momento.” Gruñes y te tiras al suelo.

Sientes como si tu cabeza fuera dos tallas demasiado pequeña y estuviera llena a reventar con todo el conocimiento que Sollux te ha volcado en el cerebro con solo dos palabras. Parte de ti siente como si esto no fuera información nueva, ya sabías lo leal, protector y lo mucho que ama. Le has visto con vuestros amigos, con su moirail. Ha arriesgado su vida por ti múltiples veces. Sabías todo esto sobre él, pero saber que está metido en su misma esencia, que es bueno hasta la médula, es algo dolorosamente nuevo y puro.

“¿Tengo yo un nombre como ese?” Dices con voz ronca. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el suelo polvoriento y lleno de astillas, puedes verle enmendando partes de texto mágico aquí y allá para arreglar las cosas.

“Obviamente tienes nombre.” Sollux chasquea la lengua, como si esa fuera una pregunta tonta. Te toma la mano con el dedo arañado y te lo revisa. Estás bien, parece peor de lo que es. Sollux parece llegar a la misma conclusión y te suelta.

“No, un nombre como el tuyo. Con todas esas palabras y significados extra y cosas en ellos. Dios, me duele la cabeza.” Gimes.

Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho un segundo después de haberlo hecho y te tapas la boca con la mano, pero por algún motivo Sollux no reacciona cuando lo dices.

“Sí, lo tienes. Pero está escrito en angelical, el cual yo no hablo. Sí que lo conozco por la sensación, lo cual es suficiente para la magia y probablemente podría intentar traducirlo al español, pero sólo consigues eso que acabas de notar con mi nombre cuando lo experimentas en su propio idioma.” Sollux te cuenta mientras borra una frase y empieza a escribir una nueva. Esa sí que es una idea. Pero… espera.

“¿Eso no te ha dolido?” Preguntas.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta a su vez, girándose para mirarte.

“He dicho Dios.” Repites.

“No en un idioma que signifique nada con esa palabra. ¿No te has oído hablar todavía?” Sollux pregunta y se inclina para mirarte.

“¿A qué te… refieres?” Abres los ojos de par en par cuando te das cuenta de que las palabras que salen de tus labios no suenan correctamente. No suenan para nada como español.

“Ja, ¿ya lo has pillado?” Sollux se ríe y sus palabras también son extrañas, los bordes de sus sílabas son algo más suaves, más sibilantes.

“Estoy hablando demoníaco, TÚ estás hablando demoníaco. ¿Has cambiado mi habilidad para hablarlo y leerlo?” Dices y te encuentras asombrado con tu propia voz.

“Necesitaba que fueras capaz de escuchar y entender mi nombre, así que, sí. Así que el que invoques nombres no funcionará en este idioma.” Él te cuenta.

“¿Voy a ser capaz de entenderte hablando en demoníaco para siempre?” Le preguntas.

“No. Es probablemente posible cambiar permanentemente con magia el idioma que hablas, pero tendrías que pagar un precio por ello, podría averiguar cómo hacerlo si tuviera el tiempo suficiente pero tú no querrías que lo hiciera. Creo… creo que ya está. Las protecciones están arregladas y cargadas.” Sollux asiente.

“Tu voz suena bien en demoníaco.” Dices en tu extraño lenguaje nuevo, vas a culpar al cambio de idioma para que esa frase haya evadido tu filtro cerebro-boca.

Sollux se inclina sobre ti una vez más y arquea una ceja. Te dirige una mirada escéptica y te ayuda a levantarte.

“Estoy algo preocupado de haberte provocado lesiones cerebrales o algo.” Dice.

“¿Debo tener lesiones cerebrales para encontrar atractivas cosas sobre ti? ¡Puede ser!” Le contestas con una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara.

Las colas de Sollux se enrollan alrededor de tu muslo y por un segundo piensas que quizás esté a punto de besarte, hasta que te empuja y su agarre en tu pierna hace que te tambalees y te agites para mantener el equilibrio.

“Serás cabrón.” Le acusas. Sollux parece arrogante y sin arrepentimientos, naturalmente.

Te metes el dedo dolorido en la boca como si eso te hará sentir mejor y le echas un vistazo a la magia escrita en las paredes y techo, todavía asombrado con que alguien pueda leerlo. Supones que tiene sentido ya que es el idioma nativo de Sollux y cómo su especie piensa sobre la magia, pero sigues siendo impresionante. Y pensar que Roxy hizo todo esto sola. Te vuelves a sacar el dedo de la boca, parece bastante arañado y necesitas cortarte las uñas pero estás bien. Te limpias la mano en el lateral de tus vaqueros y estrechas los ojos, todavía mirando el texto mágico brillante a tu alrededor.

“¿Por qué puso Roxy esto aquí?” Preguntas lentamente, el pensamiento apoderándose de ti.

“¿A qué te refieres? Es para proteger a la gente de esta casa.” Sollux dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“Ya, no, hasta ahí llegaba. No digo que Roxy sea el tipo de persona a la que le parezca bien dejar desprotegidos a niños que le importan ni nada. Es sólo que esto es mucha magia en una casa, ¿qué pensaba ella que iba a pasar?” Preguntas.

Sollux se mantiene en silencio. Sea lo que sea de lo que estaba asustada, es lo mismo de lo que se está escondiendo en Nueva York.

“Bien, vale. Vamos a bajar y digámosle a Joey y a Jude lo que has hecho para arreglarlo.” Sugieres, sabes que no está escogiendo negarte información por voluntad propia. Si fuera eso, pondría esa cara engreída de siempre. Así que si te empieza a dar un berrinche porque no te está ayudando, no conseguirás nada.

“Eso no va a funcionar, pero claro.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y no se explica. ¿Ves? ¡Esta vez se está guardando información porque está siendo un capullo, lo notas!

Los dos bajáis por las escaleras juntos contigo guiando el camino ya que sabes a dónde vas. Cuando llegáis al fondo de las escaleras, Joey, Jude y Jade se giran para miraros desde donde están sentados en los sofás.

“Siento mucho eso, y destruir vuestra puerta. No quería hacerlo. Este es Sollux, por cierto, es un demonio pero no se ha colado para haceros daño ni nada. Vive con Roxy la mayoría del tiempo y ha sido él quien ha reparado las protecciones. Quienquiera que sea que estaba vigilando vuestra casa no va a ser capaz de entrar ahora.” Les aseguras.

Los tres te están mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de confusión.

Sollux se ríe y entonces empieza a hablar. No puedes entender ni una palabra de lo que está diciendo pero suena como que deberías ser capaz de hacerlo, es como cuando los Sims hablan entre ellos. Suenan como palabras, la entonación, el acento y la fluidez de sus frases suenan perfectamente normal. Pero no puedes entender ni una pizca.

Jade le interrumpe, haciendo un gesto hacia ti y ella es igual de ininteligible.

“¿Qué es- ¿Por qué no puedo entender nada?” Susurras con horror.

“Dije que era un hechizo temporal con un coste y no querrías hacerlo permanente. Sólo he intercambiado tu dominio del español por demoníaco, temporalmente por supuesto.” Sollux responde, repentinamente inteligible de nuevo y sus palabras son audiblemente en ese tono sibilante y demoníaco.

“¡Te voy a sacar los pulmones y tocarlos como putas GAITAS! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?!” Le gritas, iracundo.

“Eso suena mucho mejor en demoníaco.” Sollux te contesta.

Le empujas en el brazo, con cuidado de no tirarlo por las escaleras. Aunque tampoco es que importara, puede volar después de todo.

“Volverás a tener tu habla aburrida de siempre mañana a primera hora.” Te cuenta.

“Podría escribirles notas o- no, estaba escribiendo en demoníaco allí arriba cuando hice lo de tu nombre. Lo has cambiado todo.” Gruñes.

“Yo traduciré para ti, tampoco es que te vaya a dejar aquí.” Sollux chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.

“No sé por qué no me fío de ti para hacer eso.” Le dices, escéptico.

Sollux gira la cabeza y les dice algo casualmente a los demás, haciéndolos reír. Sospechas que es a tu costa.

No puedes hablar con ninguno de tus amigos ni con Dave, y la única persona con la que puedes hablar es Sollux. Los Harley/Claire son lo suficientemente amables como para dejaros a Jade y a ti quedaros la tarde y la noche pero es algo aburrido para ti. Incluso cuando Joey pone una película no puedes entenderla e incluso con Sollux manteniéndote al día con la trama no es exactamente interesante.

Aun así eres capaz de observar cómo Jade empieza a conocer a su familia. No entender sus palabras significa que puedes ver las expresiones de sus caras más claramente, oír los tonos sutiles de sus voces mientras presumiblemente le cuentan a Jade acerca de sus vidas.

Jude es el genio que después tiene la idea de jugar a las cartas, con juegos que tú ya sepas así que no necesitas hablar. O tú y Sollux podéis hablar en demoníaco y los otros pueden hablar en español al mismo tiempo.

“¿Tienes algún cuatro?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“Se te da fatal lo de contar cartas. No. Vete a la mierda.” Sollux dice casualmente.

“Es «vete a pescar», tú- ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar contigo. Creo que me rindo.” Gruñes.

“Quizás este sea el nombre demoníaco para ello y tú sólo estés siendo especiófobo.” Sollux dice con aspereza y se gira para pedirle a Joey una carta en español. Ella suspira y le pasa un dos.

“Tú mientes más que hablas.” Le acusas.

“Mmmhmm.” Sollux canturrea como si te estuviera ignorando.

“Sabes, El hechizo de Picas Slick no me hizo esto. Quizás a ti no se te dé tan bien la magia.” Te burlas.

“Bueno entonces quizás deberías haberlo llamado a él, a ver si te hubiera ayudado. Sólo que no puedes porque no sabes cómo y probablemente no lo habría hecho. Así que de nada y soy fantástico con la magia.” Sollux contesta.

“Supongo. Así que ¿me has borrado la habilidad de que hable con todos los demás porque estás desesperado porque yo hable contigo, entonces?” Le preguntas inocentemente.

Observas las chispas moviéndose rápidamente por los cuernos de Sollux y la mirada que te dirige es absolutamente amenazadora. Tampoco es que te intimide, estás divertido como mucho. Entonces, sin aviso alguno, Sollux se espabila. Se gira para mirar a los demás, quienes están hablando entre ellos y mirándolo.

“¡Oh, no! ¿Ellos también se han dado cuenta de tus intenciones?” Le preguntas dulcemente.

La boca de Sollux forma un gruñido silencioso que muestra una cantidad decente de colmillos, lo cual es mucho más entretenido con lo irritado que se está poniendo. ¿Eres tú muy inusual para ser un ángel? Seguramente debes serlo, porque irritarlo te parece de lo más natural. Desde que dejaste ir esos vestigios persistentes de Kankri contándote lo mal que estaba, ha sido tan instintivo como respirar.

Jade dice algo y vuelve a distraer a Sollux. El momento como que pasa y todo sigue. Hay comida y eventualmente le ofrecen a Jade la habitación de invitados de arriba en la que Roxy aparentemente solía quedarse mucho y Sollux y tú os quedáis con un sofá bastante grande.

Sollux está trasteando con su móvil cuando Joey se inclina sobre el sofá con la mano en el respaldo y le habla. Crees que le está explicando cosas y dándole direcciones para cosas por cómo está señalando. Probablemente hacia los baños o algo así. Entrecierra los ojos hacia Sollux y lo señala, hablado con un tono de advertencia. Sollux responde con otro ligeramente a la defensiva y casi avergonzado. Joey asiente una vez y se despide de ti con la mano y con palabras que no conoces pero de las que puedes suponer el significado.

“¿Nos acaba de decir que no follemos en su sofá o algo?” Adivinas.

“Básicamente.” Sollux masculla con los ojos fijos en su móvil para no tener que mirarte a ti.

“¡Como si yo fuera a hacerlo!” Mascullas, casi ofendido porque ella lo haya dicho. Probablemente no creería en serio que lo fuerais a hacer, seguramente sólo estaba burlándose de Sollux. Tampoco es que la culpes, es natural querer hacerlo.

“Oh, ya. Eres un huésped súper educado. Nunca me echarías un polvo en su sofá pero definitivamente les explotarás partes del edificio, también hiciste lo mismo en el de Jade. Claramente la gente necesita advertirte sobre estas cosas.” Él bufa.

“Abrí la puerta, no mientas.” Le contestas.

“¡Está en mil pedazos!” Sollux discute.

“Pero está abierta.” Señalas. TECNICAMENTE tuviste éxito.

Técnicamente.

Sollux niega con la cabeza y vuelve a juguetear con su móvil. Probablemente podrías hacer lo mismo, no puedes leer el español de tu teléfono pero hasta tú te sabes los iconos que tienen tus juegos favoritos para perder el tiempo. En su lugar te diriges a la mesa en la que estabais jugando a las cartas y empiezas a intentar hacer un castillo de naipes.

El móvil de Sollux suena y observas cómo sus hombros caen con obvio alivio, tiene una ligera sonrisa torcida en la cara mientras sigue leyendo. El castillo de naipes que habías estado construyendo se cae y tú suspiras. Hasta ahí ha llegado eso.

“¿Dave?” Adivinas y Sollux asiente.

“Roxy está mejor ahora, especialmente desde que le han dicho que lo he arreglado todo por aquí.” Él te cuenta.

“Eso está muy bien, es una mierda que ella se ponga así. Debe de ser horrible para ella, es obviamente estresante cuando se pone así.” Dices. Pero es cierto, de verdad tiene que estar convencida de las cosas que la disgustan a veces y no importa si son reales o no porque sigue doliéndole de todos modos.

“La mayor parte del tiempo está bien.” Él se encoge de hombros. Supones que sí, debe haber estado muy mentalmente estable cuando consiguió arrastrarte de vuelta a esta dimensión desde el dominio de Aradia. Es sólo que apesta que no pueda estar bien todo el tiempo.

Te vuelves a lo de construir tu castillo de naipes, ocasionalmente mirando a Sollux de reojo, quien está mandando mensajes rapidísimo. Está sonriendo y sus colas se están moviendo perezosamente felices. Tu torre de naipes se vuelve a caer y tú te levantas con un suspiro, cogiendo tu propio móvil por pura costumbre más que por tener ninguna habilidad de usarlo.

“Voy a pillar algo de beber.” Le cuentas a Sollux.

“Okey. Joey dijo que había sábanas en la… por lo del sótano.” Sollux dice distraídamente mientras escribe en un idioma presumiblemente diferente.

Te vas y entras en la cocina. Moviéndote por una cocina desconocida, finalmente consigues encontrar los vasos y te pones uno de agua. Tu propio móvil está boca arriba en la encimera y destella una notificación que no puedes leer, pero dudas que sea importante porque es una de tus aplicaciones de juegos. Probablemente te esté notificando de algo inútil para que pinches en ello y pueda hacerte jugar de nuevo. Coges tu móvil para borrar la notificación cuando una idea se apodera de ti.

“¡Voy a buscar las sábanas!” Le gritas a Sollux y corres al sótano.

Enciendes la luz cuando bajas y cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Te sientas en el escalón más bajo y trasteas con tu móvil hasta que consigues grabarte, colocándolo unos escalones más arriba. Con mucho cuidado empiezas a hablar y te aseguras de hacer gestos y ser tan enfático como puedes.

“No puedo hablar demoníaco.” Dices claramente, negando con la cabeza y señalándote a la boca.

“Ha sido Sollux.” Dices, con una sonrisa burlona y dibujando una S en el aire.

Intentas otras cuantas cosas básicas, sí, no, ese tipo de cosas. Recitas unos cuantos insultos buenos, sin importarte mucho los gestos en estos porque te acordarás de que esta sección son sólo cosas que puedes aprender para insultar a Sollux en su propio idioma. Intentar pensar en más cosas que quieras aprender es difícil pero te contentas con las dos últimas cosas que quieres recordar cómo decir.

“Sollux Captor es mi kismesis.” Eso parece importante.

Y entonces, lo más importante.

“Te odio.” Intentas ponerle sentimiento, asegurándote de que cuando lo vuelvas a decir incluso cuando ya no entiendas demoníaco puedas comunicar bien cómo te sientes. Por supuesto, todo esto van a ser sinsentidos para ti cuando se te pase el hechizo pero puedes aprender a reproducir estos sonidos y tan pronto como puedas escribir en español otra vez podrás anotar más o menos lo que son todos para que no te olvides. Tienes que practicar para que te salga perfecto, pero lo harás. ¡Él estará muy sorprendido!

Tu tapadera para haber estado ahí abajo era buscar las sábanas, así que te aseguras de hacer eso y te apresura a volver al sofá. Sollux aparentemente ha terminado de hablar con Dave cuando vuelves y te mira mientras se estira.

“¿Te has perdido ahí abajo o algo?” Él pregunta.

“Tienen muchas cosas en el sótano.” Le cuentas, técnicamente no es una mentira.

Pones las sábanas y almohada en el sofá y te metes debajo de ellas, el sofá es grande y muy profundo, hay más que suficiente sitio para ti. Levantas una esquina de las sábanas y miras a Sollux, quien sigue en su sillón.

“Sé que no sueles dormir de noche pero… ¿quieres hacerlo hoy?” Preguntas.

“Puedo dormir de noche, sólo elijo no hacerlo. A estas alturas ya es un hábito.” Sollux dice.

Con incertidumbre vuelves a bajar las sábanas y Sollux se teletransporta abruptamente frente a ti, una distancia que él podría haber cubierto con unos pocos pasos.

“No he dicho que no.” Él señala.

Te apartas contra el sofá y Sollux se desliza bajo las sábanas. El sofá es grande pero él es absurdamente alto, así que estáis uno contra el otro. Lo más fácil es meter la cabeza bajo su barbilla, dejarle que se tumbe de espaldas para que tú puedas abrazarte a su lado.

“Se me ha olvidado apagar la luz.” Dices tontamente cuando te das cuenta de que la habitación sigue completamente iluminada. Habías estado tan ocupado pensando en meter a Sollux aquí dentro contigo que has descuidado ese detalle importante.

Sollux alza su mano en el aire, chasquea los dedos, y de repente el cuarto se pone oscuro. Aparte del brillo de sus ojos, claro.

“¿Crees que vas a dormir?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Probablemente. No he estado durmiendo mucho en casa.” Sollux masculla con voz soñolienta y sientes como sus dedos te agarran el costado.

Entonces esperas que pueda dormir. Apostarías que todo el malestar de la casa de los Lalonde ha estado causando caos durante sus horas de dormir diurnas de siempre.

“¿Esto es algo que hacen los demonios cuando están oscuros?” Le preguntas, adormilado.

“¿El qué?” Pregunta.

“Acurrucarse. Todo esto…” Dejas de hablar, haciendo un gesto a toda esta situación tan cómoda que tenéis montada.

“¿Más o menos? Depende. Después de algo gordo cuadraría, pero a mí en realidad no me importa una mierda. Te odio, me gusta esto, ¿qué más importa?” Sollux dice encogiéndose de hombros, empujándote ligeramente la cabeza.

“Oh.” Dices.

Eso tiene sentido. Presumiblemente eres anormal para los estándares angélicos, así que ¿qué te importan los prejuicios de los encuentros demoníacos? Sollux es cómodo y cálido, estáis bien.

“¿Qué se supone que significa «oh»? ¡No puedes limitarte a decir «oh» y dejarlo así!” Sollux te suelta después de medio minuto. Aw, estaba preocupado.

“Significa que tienes razón y estoy cansado así que cierra el pico y deja de iluminar la habitación, zoquete.” Bostezas. Alzas la mano y en broma le tapas los ojos, oscureciendo significativamente la habitación. En represalia, Sollux te lame la muñeca. Tú le das un golpecito en la nariz, ambos sois muy maduros, por supuesto.

El sofá no es el sitio más cómodo del mundo para dormir, y Sollux probablemente haya salido ganando al dormir juntos. Al contrario que él, tú eres bastante blandito en comparación con Sollux, quien está llenos de ángulos marcados. Aunque tampoco es que te afecte al sueño, de hecho duermes muy bien a su lado.


	21. El Diablo se fue a Georgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza, aquí están los dos capítulos que debería haber subido el lunes ^_^'

Cuando te despiertas por la mañana estás soñoliento y cómodo, perfectamente feliz de quedarte ahí tumbado durante un rato. Sollux sigue dormido y tú no quieres despertarlo. Tienes una pierna echada por encima de las suyas y sus colas están enrolladas alrededor de tu tobillo en esa pierna como si él fuera tu ancla personal.

En un aturdimiento medio dormido, lo observas, definitivamente está soñando. Hay pequeños movimientos reveladores detrás de sus párpados y cada cierto tiempo sus colas se aprietan en tu pierna o su boca se mueve ligeramente, como si estuviera diciendo algo en su sueño. Estás algo preocupado por despertarlo, pero el que te muevas un poco para asegurarte de que no se te duerma el brazo o el mover la cabeza una pizca para poder ponerte cómodo no lo molesta ni un pelo.

Pero algo lo hace.

Sollux pasa de estar muerto para el mundo a tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, vibrando con energía psiónica y agarrarte fuertemente contra él mientras se eleva rápidamente en el aire de por encima del sofá. Observas atónito como la expresión de su cara va cambiando, dejando ir la alarma.

“Lo siento, estaba intentando ser silenciosa.” Jade grita, congelada en las escaleras.

“Está- está bien. No es nada.” Sollux dice, lo cual es una mentira muy descarada. Te mira a ti y te suelta, dejándote caer el medio metro hasta el sofá.

“Serás cabrón, yo- ¡hey! ¡Ya puedo entender a Jade!” Exclamas, señalándola.

“¡Vuelves a hablar español!” Jade coincide animadamente y baja de un salto los últimos escalones que le faltaban.

Sollux baja suavemente para sentarse en el brazo del sofá, sus colas moviéndose como las de un gato irritado.

“Pero siento haberte despertado, Sollux, estaba intentando ser silenciosa y escabullirme por un lado. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo? ¡Porque no puedo imaginarme que el que yo me escabullera te despertara cuando los ronquidos de Karkat no lo han hecho!” Jade pregunta y te dirige una miradita burlona.

“¡Yo no ronco!” Protestas.

“Ehh.” Sollux dice.

“Lo haces.” Jade te asegura.

“Ambos apestáis.” Refunfuñas. Quieres insistir que se lo están inventando pero ambos han dormido a tu lado así que puede que tengan razón.

“Claro, lo que sea. Me voy a pirar. Avisadme cuando necesitéis volver.” Sollux dice y entonces sin decir nada más se desvanece.

“¿Está bien?” Jade te pregunta.

“¿Quizás no sea una persona mañanera?” Dices encogiéndote de hombros.

“No pretendía asustarlo.” Ella dice con obvio arrepentimiento en el tono.

“Él ha dicho que no era nada, probablemente no haya de qué preocuparse.” Le cuentas.

Pero no te piensas ni por un segundo que de verdad no sea nada. Sollux ha mencionado muy vagamente que su pasado en el infierno no fue genial, si estuvo mucho tiempo pasando el rato con un ángel caído en las afueras del infierno entonces probablemente estuviera intentando mantener un perfil bajo. El que tú te acurrucaras contra él y te movieras un poco no lo molestó, confía en ti lo suficiente como para dormir. Pero Jade era alguien más alejada, alguien escabulléndose a sus espaldas.

La manera en que se ha levantado de un salto intentando protegerte hace que te duela el corazón. ¿Qué pasó para crearle esos instintos? No es de extrañar que suela preferir dormir cuando su moirail está despierto, puede sentir que alguien le guarda las espaldas.

Gran parte de esto son suposiciones, por supuesto, pero definitivamente es una conclusión lógica por tu parte. Tanto como lo odias, puedes sentir una parte de ti borbotear con rabia contra quien sea que le haya creado ese tipo de reacción. Llegas demasiado tarde como para protegerlo y la venganza no es algo que deberías empezar, pero joder, te tienta mucho.

“¿Quieres café o algo?” Jade ofrece después de un largo momento de silencio.

“Sabes que sí.” Te ríes.

Jade niega con la cabeza riéndose ligeramente y se va a la cocina. Te vuelves a cubrir con las mantas y sacas tu móvil de su amuleto. Te tomas un breve minuto para volverte a ver los vídeos que hiciste de tu mismo anoche y escribir las traducciones en español para lo que dijiste. Vas a aprender esas frases en demoníaco. Quizás algún día puedas aprender el idioma entero pero por ahora esto bastará.

Miras la pantalla de tu móvil un momento o dos después de terminar y por impulso abres trollian para mandarle un mensaje a Dave.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: BUENOS DÍAS.  
TG: joder si que lo son tio  
CG: ASÍ QUE, AYER ESTABA HABLANDO EN DEMONÍACO.  
TG: jaja ya me lo conto jade y sollux tambien me lo acaba de decir  
CG: OH, ASÍ QUE HA VUELTO CONTIGO, ESO TIENE SENTIDO.  
TG: si tio ahora mismo esta sentado en el alfeizar de mi ventana mirando a fuera  
TG: creo que quizas mama este nerviosa con lo de las protecciones y el les esta echando un ojo para ella o algo  
TG: puede que haya hablado con ella de camino aqui no lo se  
CG: TIENE SENTIDO.  
TG: oh no dice que no ha hablado con ella todavia  
CG: HEY, HAS DICHO QUE AYER HABLASTE CON JADE. ¿CÓMO FUE ESO? NO PUDE HABLAR CON ELLA ANOCHE POR UNA BARRERA LINGÜÍSTICA MUY FRUSTRANTE Y REPENTINA.  
TG: si hablamos un poco pero creo que ella hablo un poco mas con rose  
TG: aparentemente ninguno de los dos hijos de su abuelo son sus padres lo cual es un gran signo de interrogacion y ella dice que quiere leerse todos los diarios o cuadernos o lo que sea de su abuelo cuando volvais alli  
CG: YO APOYO COMPLETAMENTE A JADE EN ESTO.  
TG: oh lo mismo digo  
CG: …¿ESTO VA A ACABAR FATAL, NO?  
TG: asi que no soy solo yo quien tiene esta sensacion de hundimiento como si alguien me hubiera atado las tripas al titanic y lo hubiera chocado contra todos los icebergs del mundo y la banda simplemente esta tocando mientras mi estomago se ve arrastrado a las profundidades  
CG: NO, ESO TAMBIÉN ME PASA A MI. SUPONGO QUE AMBOS ESTAMOS EN EL TITANIC EN ESTA METÁFORA.  
CG: PROMETO NO DEJARTE COLGANDO DEL BORDE DE UNA PUERTA Y CONGELÁNDOTE EN EL OCÉANO EN ESTE ESCENARIO.  
TG: y si de verdad no hubiera sitio para los dos en la puerta  
TG: eso es lo que dice la gente  
CG: ENTONCES ME IRÍA TURNANDO CONTIGO, OBVIAMENTE.  
TG: nada expresa la profundidad del afecto de alguien por ti como ofrecerse a mitigar su riesgo de hipotermia contigo  
CG: HAGO LO QUE PUEDO. OH, MIERDA, JADE ME ESTÁ LLAMANDO PARA EL CAFÉ, DEBERÍA IRME.  
TG: guay yo deberia levantarme en algun momento  
CG: PROBABLEMENTE, SÍ.  
TG: pero mi cama está calentita y no quiero  
CG: ESE ES UN BUEN ARGUMENTO, PERO YO TENGO AL CAFÉ TENTÁNDOME PARA SALIR ASÍ QUE VOY A IR.  
TG: zzz  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Te levantas y te diriges a la cocina a buscar a Jade. Como pensabas, ha hecho café para los dos y está inspeccionando curiosamente entre sus alrededores lo que podría ser comida para desayunar. No sabes si os dijeron que os sirvierais vosotros mismos ni nada pero no puedes imaginarte que ni Joey ni Jude os negaran unas tostadas.

“Gracias.” Dices mientras coges la taza y soplas en la superficie humeante del café.

“Está bien, sólo me alivia que hables el mismo idioma que yo otra vez. Sollux nos dijo que era temporal, pero es reconfortante ver que tenía razón. Es decir, la universidad siempre nos está contando lo serios que pueden ser los accidentes mágicos, y uno que trastea lo suficiente con tu mente como para cambiar tu idioma podría ser horrible si fuera mal.” Jade dice.

“Estoy bien, de verdad. Sollux ya sabía el fundamento del hechizo y era en su idioma natal así que estoy seguro de que sabía lo que se hacía. No se arriesgaría a revolverme el cerebro de otro modo.” Le aseguras.

“Tiene gracia como los dos antes erais como el perro y el gato y ahora estáis así.” Ella dice con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

“Oh, me sigue volviendo loco con lo irritante y frustrante que es, es sólo que ahora es diferente. O quizás debería decir que ahora puedo distinguir lo que es. No lo sé.” Sacudes la cabeza, ¿cómo le explicas ese tipo de cosas a alguien más?

“Bueno, me alegro de que los dos lo resolvierais.” Ella asiente.

Jade coge una bolsa de pan y saca unas cuantas rebanadas para enseñártelas, tú estás demasiado ocupado bebiendo café como para responderle pero le diriges un pulgar hacia arriba con tu otra mano así que las mete en la tostadora por ti.

“Así que ¿cuál es el plan ahora? ¿Volvemos a la isla?” Preguntas.

“Creo que sí. No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Joey y Jude, están juntos para pasar las Navidades, y no me conocen lo suficiente como para que yo me invite a mí misma a sus celebraciones. Probablemente no dijeran que no, pero…” Jade deja de hablar. No se sentiría cómoda insertándose a sí misma aquí a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta. Lo entiendes, sentirte como un intruso nunca es divertido pero es difícil evitar esa sensación.

“¿Descubriste algo más sobre tu abuelo cuando no podía entender de lo que estabais hablando?” Preguntas, cambiando un poco el tema.

Jade asiente y se apoya contra la isla de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una expresión alicaída en la cara.

“Sí, lo hice. Claramente él no fue un buen padre para Joey y Jude, eso es bastante obvio. Solía simplemente dejarlos tirados todo el tiempo. Creo que Joey se lo tomó más a pecho que Jude pero está claro que ni a él le gusta mucho el Abuelo. Ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente triste cuando oyeron que se había muerto, pero supongo que cuando estás tan fuera de la vida de alguien que te puedes morir y ellos no se enteran, no te puedes quejar cuando no se sienten muy mal al respecto.” Ella suspira.

“No puedo imaginarme tener hijos y simplemente dejarlos de esa manera.” Dices.

Jade asiente, se coge un mechón de su largo pelo y se lo queda mirando fijamente como si estuviera buscándose puntas abiertas.

“Yo sí me siento mal al respecto, de verdad.” Ella dice suavemente, se peina ese mechón de pelo con el dedo y empieza a trenzárselo ausentemente.

“Está claro que a ellos no les gustaba y el Abuelo siempre estaba muy opuesto al conflicto, ¿sabes? Cuando él hacía algo para enfadarme, intentaba quitarle importancia. O me distraía o se enterraba en el «trabajo» así de repente. No era bueno lidiando con ese tipo de cosas. No es culpa de ellos, por supuesto que no, pero me pregunto si él se limitó a ver cuánto la había liado aquí y simplemente huyó de todo ello.” Ella dice, infeliz.

“Sería una jugada muy cobarde si ese fue el caso. Tampoco es que engañar a su mujer con ese «pretendiente» fuera mejor.” Dices con asco y tomas otro trago de tu café para quitarte el sabor de esa idea de la boca.

“Ya, no estaban felices cuando les conté eso. Lo hice cuando te fuiste al ático a romper cosas.” Jade dice y se termina de hacer la trenza.

“Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo.” Refunfuñas.

“Claro que sí. Supongo que sólo quiero volver e intentar leer sus diarios. Quiero saber si tenía otro hijo en alguna parte y si soy su hija o si me adoptó de alguna parte para tener una segunda oportunidad de ser un padre con una niña que no lo odiara. Muchos padres de niños cambiados los dan en adopción, así que es posible.” Jade dice con una mueca. Es verdad pero sigue doliendo pensar en ello.

“¿Crees que se llamó a si mismo tu abuelo en vez de tu padre porque le permitía tener más distancia o algo? ¿En plan, es más fácil ser el abuelo excéntrico de alguien que un padre jodidamente irresponsable?” Supones.

“Puede. O quizás sólo era para explicar lo de la edad. Sé que los hombres humanos pueden tener hijos hasta edades muy avanzadas sin problema pero tampoco es que sea un intervalo normal de edad, ¿verdad? «Abuelo» podría haber sido simplemente más creíble. O quizás de verdad sea mi abuelo y yo tengo un padre por ahí que no sea ni Joey ni Jude. Necesito leer sus diarios para estar segura.” Jade dice.

La tostadora salta y ella coge las tostadas, siseando ligeramente ante el calor mientras intenta llevar el pan hasta el plato antes de quemarse los dedos. Tú rebuscas en la nevera y encuentras algo de mantequilla y miras en algunos cajones hasta que encuentras un par de cuchillos.

“Podemos averiguarlo juntos.” Le dices con seguridad.

Jade te sonríe ampliamente y los dos os coméis las tostadas y os bebéis el café en un cómodo silencio. Justo cuando estáis terminando de lavar los platos a mano, Joey y Jude entran en la habitación, aunque Jude parece haber sido sacado a rastras de la cama por su hermana. Sigue llevando una bata y tiene puestas unas zapatillas con forma de patas de oso, con pelo y garras incluidos.

“Buenos días, ¿habéis dormido bien? ¿Dónde está vuestro otro amigo?” Joey pregunta con curiosidad.

“Se fue a casa muy rápido. Dice que volverá para llevarnos cuando queramos irnos.” Le cuentas.

“Oh, ¿vuelves a hablar español entonces?” Jude te sonríe con descaro.

“Sí, he vuelto.” Te ríes.

“Karkat y yo estábamos pensando en irnos, tengo muchas más preguntas sobre el Abuelo ahora que sé qué buscar. Además no quiero importunaros más, ¿sabéis?” Jade se ríe incómodamente.

“Jade, no nos estás importunando. Puedes volver si quieres pero, por favor, no pienses que no eres bienvenida aquí. Tienes nuestros números, puedes venir cuando quieras o hablar con nosotros cuando te apetezca. ¿Verdad, Jude?” Joey dice y le dirige una mirada a su hermano.

“Pues claro. Y Salem tampoco está muy lejos, si alguna vez quieres quedarte por aquí para algún proyecto o algo o sólo para cenar, puedes.” Jude asiente.

“Yo… aprecio mucho eso.” Jade se sorbe los mocos.

“Me acabo de acordar de que me he dejado mi, uh…” Dices incómodamente y te esfumas, escabulléndote al salón. Cuando sales puedes ver a Joey y a Jude acercando a Jade para abrazarla. Ella tiene una familia, no quieres meterte en medio de eso.

Tienes una punzada de lo que podría ser envidia. Tú no tienes una familia, hasta donde tú sabes sólo tenías a tu creador, ni hermanos ni lo que sea su equivalente angelical. Kankri está muerto y también era un gilipollas. No es que desees que estuviera aquí para darle un abrazo, quizás sólo deseas que fuera el tipo de persona que te podría haber caído lo suficientemente bien como para abrazaros y hacerlo en serio.

Guau, qué triste.

Le mandas un mensaje a Sollux avisándole de que Jade probablemente quiera irse pronto pero que se lo dirás cuando quiera irse de verdad. Es sólo que no quieres que empiece alguna campaña que le tome horas en algún videojuego friki o algo igual de triste y de pringados.

Te dice que te vayas a la mierda. También te dice que se lo dejes saber cuándo Jade quiera irse y que no hay problema. Ah, la duplicidad de Sollux.

No tienes mucho que hacer así que doblas las mantas que Joey y Jude fueron tan amables de dejaros y arreglas un poco el sitio.

“Oh, de verdad que no tenías que hacer eso.” Joey dice cuando vuelve a entrar con el resto de su familia y te ve ordenando.

“No, habéis sido muy amables con nosotros cuando nos plantamos aquí sin avisar. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.” Insistes y apilas los posavasos con una mano mientras llevas las latas de refresco para reciclar con la otra.

“Dame, yo me llevo eso.” Jude se ofrece y te quita las latas. Al menos eso te ahorra tener que preguntar dónde está la basura de reciclaje.

“¿Podemos volver?” Jade pregunta.

“Claro.” Asientes y le mandas un mensaje a Sollux.

Sollux aparece dos segundos después, comiéndose una manzana.

“¿Quieres irte?” Le pregunta a Jade con la boca llena de manzana.

“Jesús, ¿quién te ha criado?” Siseas y te arrepientes cuando Sollux se estremece ligeramente.

“Nadie.” Él te contesta.

“Bueno, eso- es decir, ¡yo igual pero al menos tengo mejores modales!” Balbuceas, indignado. Sollux parece considerarlo un momento y entonces te saca la lengua, llena de un montón de manzana a medio masticar. Es un ASQUEROSO, ¿por qué besas a este tío?

Jade se ríe así que ya has perdido la batalla de intentar forzar al muy capullo a tener modales, bien podrías aceptarlo. Él le extiende la mano y Jade duda, abraza a Joey y a Jude una última vez antes de tomarle la mano a Sollux. Sus colas se enrollan en tu muñeca y de golpe estáis otra vez en la isla de Jade.

“Gracias por traernos, Sollux. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.” Jade dice, agradecida.

“Lo sé, soy así de fantástico. Adiós, perdedor.” Eso último está dirigido a ti cuando te da un golpecito en la frente y vuelve a desaparecer.

“Lo detesto.” Farfullas.

Jade y tú volvéis a su casa y decidís poneros ropa limpia antes de empezar a investigar. Cuando entráis al despacho de su abuelo acabas mirando a la enorme cantidad de diarios y de nuevo te sientes abrumado. Por la ventana puedes ver el templo de la rana otra vez y se te ocurre una idea.

“Hey, antes de investigar el pasado sospechoso de tu abuelo y cuántos hijos pudo o no haber tenido, ¿puedo buscar algo específico?” Preguntas.

“Yo, ah, claro. Si te soy sincera ahora que estoy aquí me siento algo nerviosa.” Jade admite.

Te diriges a la pila de libros en la mesa y llamas a Abraxas. Asoma la cabecilla después de un momento y parpadea curiosamente en tu dirección.

“Hola, Abraxas. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con una búsqueda algo específica.” Le preguntas.

“Específica es mejor que imprecisa, así que por supuesto.” Abraxas asiente.

“En ese templo de ahí había una caja y un tocadiscos. El tocadiscos tenía un disco en concreto dentro, y parecía muy raro guardarlo ahí. Sólo me preguntaba si podrías contarme si Jake Harley alguna vez escribió algo sobre eso que podría decirnos algo. El disco se llama « _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_ » o «El Diablo se fue a Georgia» traducido al español, ¿puedes encontrar algo?” Preguntas, intentando ser tan claro como puedes.

“Hay varias referencias en diarios a esa canción y una carta que vino con un paquete.” Abraxas te cuenta.

“¿El tipo de paquete que te podría traer un disco dentro?” Jade se pregunta. Te encoges de hombros y miras a Abraxas.

“El paquete llegó antes de que yo estuviera por aquí, pero puedo encontraros la carta. Seguidme.” Abraxas dice y se retuerce rápidamente escaleras arriba a la parte de arriba de la cúpula. Se menea hasta meterse en una cajonera-archivador y atraviesa el metal para llegar al papel del interior. Después de un momento una carta se asoma por arriba, está dirigida a la Mansión Harley.

Querido Jake,

Muchísimas gracias por no contarle a la prensa lo que pasó, ¡hicimos un disco de ello y está yendo muy bien! Aquí hay una copia firmada, nunca olvidaré esa noche.

Charlie

Frunces el ceño y sacas tu móvil. Una rápida búsqueda en Google te cuenta que la banda que grabó « _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_ » es la Banda de Charlie Daniels.

“Eso es… raro. Abraxas, ¿hay alguna página de diario que tenga- espera, déjame buscar la letra.” Jade masculla y trastea con su móvil un momento, “¿hay alguna mención de una competición de violines en una fecha anterior a esta carta?”

“Oh, muy lista.” Asientes.

“Oh, sí.” Abraxas asiente.

El gusanito se retuerce hasta una sección más antigua de los diarios y saca uno, las páginas pasan hasta revelar otra entrada con la letra ya familiar de Jake.

Ciertamente debo contarte acerca del encuentro que tuve esta noche que apenas puedo explicar. He estado viajando por Georgia durante demasiado tiempo, intentando seguirles la pista a gente que afirma haber visto a Altie, un críptido que estoy seguro de que no es más que paparruchas. Me temía que todo el viaje hubiera sido un completo fiasco, pero parece que no.

Me fui a un bar a intentar ahogar mis penas, a pesar de lo buenas nadadoras que tienden a ser. También había una banda de músicos bebiendo ahí pero aparte de eso estaba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera oí al joven hombre entrar o le vi hasta que se sentó a un taburete de distancia de mi en la barra del bar.

Nunca admitiría en público que he sentido atracciones pasajeras por el caballero ocasional, la gente no tiende a mirar eso con buenos ojos, incluso en el campo académico. Tampoco es que sea un problema, simplemente puedo ignorarlo y fingir ser normal. De todos modos este joven se sentó y era justo del tipo que hace que mi corazón se acelere. Era guapo pero también parecía fuerte, como si quizás trabajara de granjero o algo, ciertamente lo parecía. Tenía el pelo pálido y una piel ligeramente dorada con pecas cruzándole los hombros descubiertos. Apenas podía ver su cara con la sombra de su gorra, pero podía ver sólo por su perfil que él era atractivo.

Acabamos hablando, aunque no puedo acordarme bien de cómo. Él era encantador pero de una manera que me ponía incómodo, como si tuviera que llenar los silencios y acababa diciendo todo tipo de cosas que no eran mi intención. Empezó a preguntarme con curiosidad cuánto quería ver a mi críptido y qué daría para verlo.

A estas alturas había otro hombre en el bar, uno al que no le había prestado demasiada atención antes. Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás y pasó por el lado de la mesa a la que nos habíamos movido, su camiseta enganchándose con mi bebida y resultando en que se le derramara encima, destrozando el ambiente. Por supuesto, él estaba muy arrepentido y se ofreció a comprarme otra copa.

Cuando me trajo otra bebida, la rocola empezó a tocar esa canción del duelo de banjos, el joven se rio y dijo que era una maldita pena que la gente no hiciera duelos con su instrumento de elección, porque él estaba seguro de que ganaría cualquier competición. Le pregunté qué tocaba, por supuesto, y el joven respondió que tocaba el violín y que se apostaría su misma alma a que era el mejor violinista de la zona.

Mi compañero se puso en pie en un instante, a pocos centímetros de la cara del hombre diciendo que él aceptaría esa apuesta. Todo lo que puedo decir es que parecía… hambriento.

El nuevo hombre no se perturbó y extendió la mano, dijo que su nombre era Johnny y que aceptaría la apuesta del extraño.

Tengo dificultades para entender lo siguiente que pasó. No era música, en realidad no, o no lo que yo puedo describir como música para mis oídos. Me escondí detrás de la mesa de la banda de músicos cuando las copas se incendiaron y los espejos se hicieron añicos mientras el hombre que había estado hablando conmigo tocaba y tocaba. Todavía siento el compás de esa música en el alma, incluso ahora.

Cuando acabó todos lo observamos aterrorizados, seguros de que este hombre no era de este plano para nada. Pero el joven simplemente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus ojos azules brillando como si se conociera el mejor chiste del mundo. Dijo que el intento del hombre había sido bueno, pero no era nada comparado con su música.

Empezó a tocar.

He estado observando esta página durante varios minutos intentando describir los sonidos que el violín de ese hombre hizo cuando tocaba, pero las palabras simplemente no pueden hacerle justicia. Era música como nunca había oído antes, esa noche encontré sangre goteándome de las orejas y no sé cuál de los dos lo provocó. De todos modos, nosotros podíamos ver claramente que la música de Johnny era la mejor y mi acompañante extendió su propio violín con un siseo, lo convirtió en oro puro, lo soltó a los pies del hombre y salió del bar.

El joven lo abucheó cuando salió y cogió el violín, nos guiñó el ojo a todos nosotros y salió también mientras se reía.

Los músicos dicen que podrían recrear todo esto en una canción. Yo preferiría olvidarme de ello y para eso tengo una botella de whiskey con la que voy a empezar a empinar el codo hasta que todo esto sea un vago recuerdo.

Jade y tú os miráis un momento, ¿cómo es nada de esto siquiera posible? Seguramente sería un demonio con quien se encontró Jake, aunque uno que estaba fingiendo ser humano de manera bastante convincente. O quizás fuera algo más, hay varias especies muy metidas en eso de los tratos, y sonaba a que él estaba intentando provocar a Jake para que hiciera uno. El hecho de que la canción se llame «El Diablo se fue a Georgia» deja bastante claro que la gente de allí llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre tenía alguna relación con lo demoníaco.

Santo cielo. O más bien, santo infierno. Pero más importante, ¿es este el misterioso pretendiente?

“Abraxas, ¿cuál es la primera entrada después de esto para «pretendiente»?” Preguntas.

Abraxas ni siquiera tiene que buscar otro libro, sólo se zambulle entre las páginas y pasa a una nueva no mucho más adelante. Escaneas la página tan rápido como puedes.

Le dije que si va a seguir apareciendo entonces lo voy a considerar mi pretendiente, y siendo esta la tercera vez que me ha venido a buscar, como mínimo me debería invitar a cenar. Era una broma, por supuesto, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en otra parte. En la cima de un rascacielos en un restaurante elegante en el que yo no podría verme nunca.

Yo no estaba ni por asomo lo suficientemente presentable para este sitio, pero él tampoco. Chasqueó los dedos y de la nada la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca apareció con dos platos cubiertos, los dejó en la mesa, le hizo una reverencia y se desvaneció.

Él simplemente se sentó ahí y me observó hasta que quité las cubiertas y me tuve que reír ¡porque sólo era comida del McDonald’s después de toda esa parafernalia! Él parecía divertido por lo gracioso que yo lo había encontrado y ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si estaba siendo más sincero de lo que yo pensaba acerca de tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo. Ni siquiera intentó convencerme de nada esta vez.

Ciertamente, un pretendiente.

La habitación está quieta y en silencio, tu brazo está cálido por donde Jade está apoyada contra tu lado, leyendo también.

“El abuelo… era fantásticamente estúpido.” Ella dice lentamente.

“Oh, al cien por cien.” Coincides con asombro. Vale, sí, estás saliendo con un demonio pero estuviste nervioso a su alrededor durante bastante tiempo hasta que mostró que se podía confiar en él y mucha gente dio fe de ello. Este tío apareció, intentó hacer un contrato para llevarse el alma de Jake, se distrajo intentando derretirle la cara a un tío en una competición musical y entonces aparentemente acechó a Jake para poder seguir molestándolo. Aparentemente eso es digno de quedarse embelesado si eres Jake Harley. ¿Qué mierda?

“Así que ahora tenemos que- o tengo que ver de dónde salí yo.” Jade dice, titubeante.

“Bueno, ¿cuál es tu plan para eso?” Preguntas, te mueves para sentarte con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y la miras. Quieres apoyarla y dejarle hacer esto a su propio ritmo.

“Mi plan era sólo buscar la fecha en la que nací y seguir desde ahí.” Ella dice y coge el libro que tú tienes y lo pone de vuelta en su sitio. Ella pasa los dedos por los volúmenes hasta que llega al que decide que es el correcto, lo saca de la estantería y se sienta a tu lado para leer. Esta vez te lo lee en voz alta.

“1 de diciembre del 2000.” Ella empieza.

“Espera,” interrumpes, “pensaba que íbamos a empezar en tu cumpleaños.”

“Lo estamos haciendo. Ese es mi cumpleaños.” Jade dice. Te arrodillas y la agarras de los hombros.

“¡¿Quieres decirme que me he perdido TAMBIÉN TU CUMPLEAÑOS?! Y- ¡¿y tú nunca has dicho nada?!” Tu volumen va escalando y te cuesta bajarlo, pero lo haces.

“No lo cele-e-e-e- ¡paaaara de sacudirmeee!” El habla de Jade se ve algo alterada con lo fuerte que la estás sacudiendo.

“¡Apestas! ¡Te voy a comprar un regalo y una tarta y vamos a hacer una celebración tardía o moriré intentándolo!” Le gruñes. Ella te aparta la mano de una torta y se aparta de ti.

“Karkat, sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero pienso echarte a Bec encima. ¡Ahora vuelve a sentarte, señorito!” Jade te ladra. No quieres probarla, ni ahora ni nunca.

“Aun así te voy a conseguir una tarta.” Mascullas pero haces como dice de todos modos para tu propio bien.

“De todos modos, como iba diciendo. 1 de diciembre del 2000. He aceptado el trato de mi pretendiente, después de agonizar mucho al- hm.” Jade frunce el ceño y pasa la página hacia atrás.

“¿Dice lo que era el trato?” Preguntas.

“Bueno, ¡lo leeré y te enterarás, si eres tan impaciente!” Jade se queja y te da un codazo.

“Ay.” Gimes, frotándote el brazo. ¿Por qué son tan afilados los codos de Jade?

“30 de noviembre del 2000. Mi pretendiente estaba en la isla cuando me desperté esta mañana. Me estaba dirigiendo a estudiar el Braag que capturé antes, me he dado cuenta de que aparece más a menudo cuando estudio algo adyacente de lo equino, pero él no parecía muy encariñado con el Braag. El pequeño goblin sólo finge ser un caballo para engañar a la gente y no creo que a mi pretendiente le guste eso, estaba frunciendo el ceño mirando a la bestia.

Decía que tenía una proposición para mí, lo cual por supuesto no es algo inusual, siendo que a menudo sugiere cosas para mis investigaciones cuando el resultado podría beneficiarlo. No me puedo quedar con todas las criaturas que capturo en esta isla porque competirán entre ellas en maneras que no son correctas para este ecosistema, así que si quiere el corazón de alguna de esas criaturas cuando yo tendría que sacrificarla de todos modos, entonces no veo ningún problema.

Esta vez me ha preguntado sobre las hadas, dijo que sus legalistas le habían contado que los niños intercambiados estaban empezando a conseguir más y más protecciones bajo la ley para ser vistos como si fueran los niños humanos que reemplazaron. Me preguntó si me molestaba y estoy bastante seguro de que sabía mi respuesta de antemano.” Jade se para un poco ahí.

“Pero Jude decía que parece que hiciste que cambiara de parecer.” Le dices suavemente.

“Él sugirió que quizás si la gente tuviera datos reales sobre cómo eran los niños de las hadas en realidad entonces ese tipo de leyes serían revocadas, todo lo que harían falta sería recopilar los datos y estudiarlos profundamente. El tipo de estudio que uno no podría hacer con las leyes éticas del continente. Su propuesta fue que él me robara un niño de entre las hadas, un recién nacido, uno que podría ser cambiado por un humano y yo estudiaría su desarrollo. Separarlo de su grupo a esa edad aseguraría que su comportamiento sería innato, y la gente no podría debatir que los «buenos» son una excepción en ninguno de mis estudios. Yo lo criaría, estudiaría y haría cualquier experimento o prueba que viera necesario.” Jade lee.

“Joder. Él- eso es- eso es malvado. Ni siquiera es sólo inmoral, es directamente malvado, Jade, lo sien-” Jade sigue leyendo, alzando la voz como si parar fuera a romperla. Sabiamente te quedas callado.

“Naturalmente le pregunté dónde estaba la trampa. Una oportunidad de probar una causa cercana a mi corazón, de vengar a mi pobre abuela quien fue tomada y consiguió escapar de su espantoso dominio. Seguro que algo así no vendría sin un precio. Él dijo que no había ningún precio y que incluso protegería la isla para que las hadas no fueran capaces de encontrar al niño aquí y naturalmente Bec también me protegería como ha estado haciendo durante todos estos años. Dijo que no había trampa ninguna, que lo que me estaba ofreciendo era exactamente lo que él quería. Tengo que considerar esto, dice que volverá mañana por mi respuesta.” Jade para.

El silencio a vuestro alrededor es pesado. Jake aceptó el trato, hizo que su pretendiente secuestrara a Jade de su gente cuando era un bebé y la estudió mientras fingía verla como parte de la familia. No te extraña que no quisiera que ella entrara aquí y leyera sus cosas.

“Jade, lo siento muchísimo.” Susurras y extiendes el brazo hacia ella. Con cuidado le pones la mano en el hombro mientras Jade baja el diario a su regazo.

Abraxas os mira y crees que quizás no termina de entender lo que está pasando aquí.

“Abraxas, ¿tienes notas de investigación sobre mí? ¿Sobre Jade, su- proyecto de investigación de hada o niña cambiada?” Jade pregunta con una voz que parece muy distante.

“Varios volúmenes, sí. Te los traeré.” Abraxas asiente y se mete en la estantería. Varios volúmenes blancos se asoman al borde de sus estantes y Jade se levanta para sacarlos.

“Jade-”

“Karkat, ¿podrías dejarme sola? Lo siento, no es nada personal, es sólo que quiero leer esto sola.” Ella susurra.

“Claro, joder, eso es muy comprensible. Yo sólo… me iré. Estaré en el invernadero si quieres hablar o sólo quieres compañía o cualquier cosa, y tendré mi móvil cerca, ¿vale?” Le cuentas incómodamente.

Jade asiente. Sus manos están en la cubierta de uno de los libros blancos y cosidos. La portada pone «Experimentos y observaciones - «Jade» 2000-2005». Aprietas los puños de la rabia que sientes por ella, pero esto no va de ti ni de tus sentimientos, esto es sobre Jade. Te levantas y te giras para irte como ella te ha pedido.

“No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿por favor?” Jade te dice.

“Por supuesto que no.” Asientes.

Con eso dejas la zona de la casa de Jake. Te encuentras a Bec durmiendo bajo el sol que pasa por la ventana de una de las habitaciones más allá, lo levantas, lo empujas hacia el despacho de Jake y el desconcertado sabueso infernal pilla la indirecta y entra. Esperas que al menos él la haga sentirse mejor.

Joder, esto es un desastre. Las palabras de Jade sobre cuanta atención parecía prestarle su abuelo a veces de repente tienen un aire más siniestro a su alrededor. Dios, pobre Jade. Te están dando ganas de bajar a la tétrica habitación de la taxidermia y cantarle las cuarenta a los restos disecados de Jake Harley, pero eso no ayudará a nadie. Le has dicho a Jade que estarías en el invernadero, así que ahí vas a ir.

Te preguntas si habría sido mejor que Jade no supiera de esto. Quizás podríais haber encontrado a Joey y a Jude sin colaros en esa habitación y Jade podría haber tenido una familia sin saber toda esta mierda. Sollux y tú sois la razón de que todo esto haya salido a la luz, os metisteis donde no deberíais y ahora han pasado cosas horribles.

La culpa que te inunda es impulsiva, instintiva y te parece muy antigua. Has hecho algo malo y ahora las malas consecuencias lo han seguido y TODO ES CULPA TUYA. Pero no sientes como si esta voz fuera del todo tuya. Claro, te sientes mal por el papel que has tomado y odias que tu amiga esté sufriendo. ¡Desearías que no lo estuviera! Pero esto no es todo culpa tuya. Tú no le ofreciste a Jake Harley una niña secuestrada, no le aceptaste esa oferta a algún tío demoníaco raro, no estudiaste a esa niña durante el resto de su vida, escribiste hasta la más mínima cosa y fingiste quererla. Eso no es culpa tuya, nada de eso lo es.

Pero ella quizás podría haber permanecido felizmente ignorante sin tus acciones. Habría pensado que su abuelo era un poco incumplidor por cómo trató al resto de su familia, claro, pero ella no sabría esto. ¿Pero es la ignorancia de verdad mejor? Has vivido años en total ignorancia de lo que eres, así que actuar como si la ignorancia fuera mejor o que fuera correcto esconderle esa información simplemente está mal. Duele, pero ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

Si Jade quiere fingir que esto nunca ha pasado, quemar los libros sobre ella, y hacer que jures mantenerlo en secreto, puede. Eso está bien, pero ella merecía saberlo.

Parte de ti desea no haber mandado a Bec con Jade, estás lo suficientemente inquieto y nervioso como para poderte venir bien algunos arrumacos de perrito. Intentas leer pero no puedes mantenerte concentrado en nada durante ningún espacio de tiempo, todo lo que puedes hacer es pensar en Jade ahí arriba y lo que ella debe estar leyendo.

Tu móvil suena y agradeces la distracción.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: hey kargatito  
TG: o quizas no gatito mas bien pajaro karpajarito  
CG: ¿QUÉ? HOLA.  
TG: ja perdon que pasa tio  
CG: UH. YA HE VUELTO A LA ISLA DE JADE. NO SÓLO YO, JADE TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ, OBVIAMENTE.  
CG: ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?  
TG: oh no mucho solo estoy atrapado en el bosque volviendome loco  
TG: rose me esta sacando de mis casillas y mama esta con algun proyecto y sollux esta bajo el sol de la ventana durmiendo  
TG: tampoco es que seas mi ultima opcion ni nada solo te estaba poniendo al dia  
CG: CLARO  
TG: uh asi que que pasa contigo  
CG: SÓLO ESTOY EN EL INVERNADERO  
TG: guay?  
TG: uh asi que estaba pensando que deberiamos hacer planes para hacer algo cuando volvamos a salem sabes  
CG: SÍ, CLARO  
TG: estas bien tio porque no estoy sintiendo mucho como si esta conversacion estuviera funcionando en ambos lados  
CG: LO SIENTO. NO ES POR TI.  
CG: ¿PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO LUEGO?  
TG: claro pero algo va mal  
CG: HABLARÉ CONTIGO LUEGO. LO SIENTO. NO ES POR TI.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

No puedes concentrarte en hablar con Dave cuando estás pensando tanto en Jade, sin mencionar el riesgo de contarle a Dave algo que no debería saber. Pero probablemente la has cagado con esa conversación, buen trabajo ahí, Karkat.

Cuando Jade baja te interrumpe debatiendo contigo mismo si interrumpir a Jade para llevarle el almuerzo sería una buena idea o no. Por una parte es una idea horrible, ¡no está estudiando y necesita un tentempié! ¡Esto es un trauma profundamente temporal! Darle sándwiches es difícilmente la respuesta correcta. Pero por otra parte la situación de Jade ya es lo suficientemente horrible y probablemente vaya a acabar dejando de lado sus necesidades físicas mientras lo procesa todo. Darle sándwiches podría ser exactamente lo que necesita y una manera práctica para mostrarle tu apoyo sin entrometerte en lo que está leyendo.

Jade entra en la habitación, deshaciéndose de todo ese tren de pensamiento. Sus ojos están algo rojos por detrás de las gafas y su piel está colorada e hinchada. Saltas a tus pies cuando la ves pero dudas de si correr hacia ella para abrazarla o no, al final te decantas por el lado de no hacer eso.

“Tengo que irme.” Jade dice con voz ronca y áspera.

“¿A dónde?” Preguntas.

“Joey ha dicho que puedo quedarme con ellos hasta que las clases empiecen otra vez, o incluso después. Se lo he contado todo.” Ella dice.

“Eso… eso es bueno. Me alegra mucho que te puedas quedar con ellos, estoy seguro de que lo entienden mejor de lo que yo podría. Es bueno que los encontráramos.” Coincides. Ellos pueden darle el apoyo adecuado sobre cómo podía ser su padre.

Espera, si ella se va allí entonces ¿y tú qué? Seguramente no te puedas quedar aquí solo, ¿verdad?

“¿Quieres que vaya a recoger mis cosas?” Preguntas.

“Sí, creo que yo también lo voy a hacer. Podemos usar el billete de vuelta del puerto para ir al puerto más cercano a Hauntswitch, ¿a menos que quieras usar el tuyo para ir directo al campus?” Jade dice, sorbiéndose los mocos y asintiendo.

“No, me quedaré contigo hasta que te recojan. Además, puedo volar, ¿recuerdas?” Le sonríes, intentando ser reconfortante.

Jade asiente y los dos os dirigís a su cuarto. Correteas por ahí y guardas las cosas que puedes encontrar que sean tuyas. Jade no parece estar llevándose mucho y no sabes si eso es una buena señal o una mala.

“¡Espera! ¡Abraxas!” Exclamas, tu mano congelada mientras te estiras para coger un calcetín perdido bajo la cama de Jade.

“¿Sí?” Jade masculla y separa dos peluches de Squiddles.

“No podemos dejar a Abraxas aquí, se estaba muriendo de hambre sin libros nuevos. No podemos simplemente…” Dejas de hablar. Jade te hace un gesto vago con la mano que vas a interpretar como que te da permiso.

Coges tu calcetín perdido y lo metes en tu mochila. Con eso hecho te apresuras a la biblioteca de Jake. Hay libros y diarios esparcidos por todas partes, Jade definitivamente ha revisado un montón de cosas desde que te fuiste.

“Abraxas.” Llamas.

“¿Sí?” Responde, te giras para verlo en una estantería.

“Nos vamos y no sé si vamos a volver. Tampoco sé si Jade volverá alguna vez a este sitio. Te morirás de hambre sin libros nuevos, ¿verdad?” Preguntas. Abraxas asiente silenciosamente.

“¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo libros en mi residencia y si Jade me deja también puedo llevarme estos libros conmigo. No quiero que te mueras.” Dices.

¿Es esto absurdo? Eres un ángel y estás preocupado por la vida de un gusano de libro. Estás bastante seguro de que Kankri pensaría que esto es estúpido o indecoroso. ¿Pero cómo puede serlo? Abraxas seguramente piense, sienta dolor y tenga emociones, sólo porque es diferente a ti no quiere decir que simplemente puedas ignorar todo eso.

“No necesito estos libros, preferiría quedármelos pero puedo mudarme a una colección nueva.” Abraxas te cuenta.

“Vale, ven conmigo y le preguntaré a Jade.” Ofreces y extiendes la mano. Abraxas salta retorciéndose de la estantería y cae en tu mano. Vuelves al cuarto de Jade y la encuentras sentada al borde de la cama acariciando a Bec con una mirada distante en la cara.

“Jade, Abraxas quiere venir pero… ¿puede llevarse la biblioteca-” Empiezas.

“No. Déjala. Todos esos libros y- no van a salir de aquí. Nadie va a leer su investigación de mierda.” Jade sisea y su forma cambia ligeramente a algo más malévolo y salvaje, el tipo de hada que aparecen en las historias de terror sobre ellas de tiempos oscuros. Desaparece en un segundo, por supuesto, y Bec le lame la mano con su lengua brillante, calmándola.

“¿Te parece bien el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila? No es la parte «de contención».” Le preguntas a Abraxas, poniendo la mano cerca del bolsillo extra. Abraxas se retuerce a su interior en vez de responderte y tú le devuelves tu atención a Jade.

“Vámonos entonces.” Le dices.

Como los dos habéis viajado hasta aquí desde un puerto comercial, sólo tenéis que rellenar el papeleo por internet, el tuyo es bastante simple. No te vas a llevar contigo nada con lo que no viniste, aparte de Abraxas, y nada sobre ti es diferente. Claro, ahora sabes de qué especie eres pero tienes clarísimo que no se lo vas a contar a nadie más. El formulario de Jade toma bastante más tiempo para rellenarlo que el tuyo.

Mirándola de soslayo puedes ver que está rellenando detalles para Bec.

“¿Irá él contigo?” Preguntas.

“La última vez se negó, pero quiero intentarlo otra vez.” Te cuenta. Te giras para ver a Bec, quien parece sentir tu mirada a pesar de su falta de ojos, y resopla ligeramente en respuesta.

Ambos le dais a enviar, lo bueno de ir desde una isla desierta a un puerto con bastante poco tráfico en Massachusetts es que podéis conseguir plaza bastante rápido. Los tres os vais casi directamente para caminar hasta el círculo de teletransporte, contienes el aliento mientras camináis por el lado del cuerpo disecado de Jake Harley pero Jade pasa estoicamente sin mirarlo.

Esperas profundamente que Bec venga con vosotros y observas como Jade se agacha en el círculo de teletransporte llamando a Bec para que se acerque, dándose palmaditas en la rodilla y haciéndole ruiditos de besos. Bec gime al borde del círculo y mira al templo. O lo percibe de alguna manera, con todo eso de la falta de ojos.

“Venga, Bec. No tienes por qué quedarte aquí solo. Él está muerto y su estúpido templo con su estúpida caja no tienen ningún valor, no tienes que hacer lo que él te dijo que hicieras.” Jade ruega.

Bec mira a Jade y después de unos segundos entra en el círculo de teletransporte con vosotros dos. Jade casi llora mientras hunde la cara en el largo pelaje blanco de Bec. El mundo a vuestro alrededor se convierte en una mancha y de golpe estáis en el puerto de Massachusetts, o cualquiera que sea el más cercano a Hauntswitch por lo menos.

“Uh, señorita, su perro tiene que llevar una correa.” El asistente de teletransporte le advierte a Jade.

“Nunca ha llevado una correa en toda su vida.” Jade se sorbe los mocos y se pone en pie.

“Bueno pues ahora necesita llevar una.” El hombre le dice rígidamente.

Improvisáis una correa con un cordón muy holgado que no está restringiendo a Bec de ninguna manera ni podría ser descrito como guiarlo a ninguna parte. Bec trota con aire de suficiencia por el lado del asistente y sólo esperas que se comporte lo suficientemente bien hasta que salgáis del puerto.

Jade está con su móvil mientras sale con el cordón de Bec apenas sujeto en una mano, está proyectando un aura muy fuerte de «no me dirijáis la palabra ni os interpongáis en mi camino». Está haciendo mucho para mantener a la multitud fuera de su camino y tú estás feliz de acoplarte a su burbuja. Sacas tu propio móvil para buscar el camino para volver a Salem sólo para poner una mueca cuando te encuentras con que tienes un 5% de batería. También tienes mensajes sin abrir en trollian, pero probablemente deberías priorizar encontrar una ruta de vuelta a casa antes que hablar con Dave. Probablemente sea Dave después de tu conversación de antes con él.

Quizás podrías encontrar un enchufe después de que recojan a Jade para poder cargar tu móvil y planear tu ruta. Esa es la mejor idea, centrarte primero en Jade.

“Joey dice que está en la zona de recogidas.” Jade te cuenta mientras salís del área de llegadas del puerto.

“Oh, por ahí.” Exclamas cuando ves el cartel y te apresuras con ella hacia allá. Sí que viste coches fuera de la Mansión Medio-Harley cuando estuvisteis ahí pero estabas más preocupado por los raritos espiando la casa en ese momento.

Joey toca el claxon de su coche, casi haciendo que te salgas de tu propia piel del brinco que das. Ella sale corriendo del lado del conductor y corre hacia vosotros. Agarra a Jade en un abrazo y sólo para cuando Jude sale del coche y la releva.

“Lo siento tanto.” Jude le dice suavemente a Jade, ella debe haberlos puesto al día con lo que sea que leyera después de que la dejaras.

“Uh, ¿es este… su perro? Soy veterinaria y Jade dijo que tenía un perro pero esto no es un perro.” Joey dice mientras Bec bosteza ampliamente, más amplio de lo que una mandíbula canina debería poder hacer, revelando sus boca verde brillante y sus numerosos dientes detrás de su dentadura normal, como un tiburón.

“Es un adyacente de perro. Es muy buen chico, pero si no puede entrar en vuestra casa por las protecciones o lo que sea entonces trolead a este tío y él definitivamente irá a recogerlo. Es el demonio que vino la otra vez.” Le cuentas y rápidamente le escribes el nombre de usuario de Sollux en trollian en un recibo que te has encontrado en un bolsillo.

“Vale. Gracias por quedarte con ella, ¿necesitas que te deje en alguna parte o…?” Joey pregunta.

“No, no, estoy bien. Sólo cuida de Jade.” Le cuentas.

“Lo siento Karkat, sé lo que dije de las vacaciones pero-” Jade dice y su voz empieza a temblar.

“No, de ninguna manera. Cierra ese estúpido pico. Estaré bien, tú cuídate y si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un mensaje o llamarme. No importa cuando, sabes que me quedo despierto demasiado tiempo de todos modos. ¿Vale?” Le sueltas, no vas a dejar que se vaya por ESE tren de pensamiento. La aprietas en un abrazo hasta que deja de intentar disculparse.

Jade se mete en el coche con Bec saltando tras ella y tú te quedas ahí y los despides. Has hecho lo correcto, está con su familia. Simplemente apesta que estés solo otra vez.

Deberías volver a la residencia, hace frío fuera y preferirías estar allí. Primero necesitas cargar tu móvil. Metes la mano en tu mochila de contención y mentalmente llamas a tu cargador pero no pasa nada. Sacas la mano, lo visualizas con más claridad y vuelves a meterla, todavía nada. Intentas pensar sólo en cargadores y cuando sacas la mano, tienes el cargador de tu portátil en ella. ¿Es que no tienes el cargador del móvil en la-

Con perfecta claridad te llega una visión mental del cargador de tu móvil enchufado al lado de la cama de Jade. Ahí es donde lo dejaste y donde sigue estando.

“Hijo de _puta_.” Susurras.

Rápidamente abres Google Maps y miras el camino de aquí a Salem. Le haces una captura de pantalla, la pones como tu fondo de pantalla de bloqueo y pones el móvil en modo teletransporte, con suerte esa versión funcionará para las direcciones.

Mirando a tu alrededor te encuentras con el puerto está razonablemente transitado, pero eres capaz de esconderte detrás de unos basureros y hacerte invisible. No quieres quitarte la camiseta porque hace un frío que pela pero si no lo haces, tus alas lo rasgarán todo. De mala gana te quitas la camiseta y el abrigo, guardándolos en tu mochila de contención. Te pones la mochila por delante y metes el móvil en tu bolsillo.

Puedes hacer esto.

Tus alas se despliegan detrás de ti, majestuosas a pesar de tu falta de visibilidad y tu proximidad con basureros. No tienes mucho espacio para despegar aquí y nunca lo has hecho desde suelo llano antes. Te acuerdas de lo rápido que te disparaste hacia arriba la otra vez y das un paso hacia delante para alejarte tanto como puedas de cualquier pared u otro obstáculo. Elevando mucho las alas, te agachas y las bates con tanta fuerza como puedes.

Es una hazaña en lo que a tu autocontrol se refiere en que consigas no gritar mientras despegas increíblemente rápido hacia el cielo. También hay que darle crédito a las instrucciones previas de Sollux que consigas estabilizarte y que no te limites a caer en picado.

Massachusetts se extiende debajo de ti, o al menos lo hacen el puerto y su aparcamiento. Te abrazas a ti mismo para combatir el frío e intentas ganar algo de altitud. Cuando estás lo suficientemente alto, con mucho cuidado pescas tu móvil de tu bolsillo y le echas un vistazo a la captura de pantalla del mapa, intentando orientarte y averiguar a dónde tienes que ir. Después de algo de estrechar los ojos mirando al suelo estás bastante seguro de poder ver la carretera que se supone que tienes que seguir y te diriges en esa dirección.

Miras a todos los coches y la gente debajo de ti y te alivia que no puedan verte. Te preguntas cuantos de ellos son como tú y simplemente no lo saben. ¿Cuántos de ellos están yendo a casas acogedoras con sus familias o con sus parejas? Sabes que hiciste lo correcto al dejar la isla para que Jade pudiera quedarse con su familia pero ciertamente tenías muchas ganas de pasar tus primeras vacaciones de navidad con gente. No tienes familia con la que volver y tus parejas están en una casa en la que no te puedes quedar, no es justo pedirle a Roxy que te deje quedarte cuando podría estresarla si se le olvida quién eres. Quizás podrías preguntarle a June si te puedes quedar con ella pero sería jodidamente grosero invitarte a ti mismo a la casa de alguien más, especialmente cuando no has estado allí antes. Era diferente con Jade, ella te invitó.

Así que estás volando de vuelta a tu piso vacío, solo.

Te estás acercando a la Universidad de Salem cuando tu móvil muere y tienes que conformarte con orientarte por el sentido común y reconocer la zona. Ayuda que los edificios sean raros de cojones. Tan pronto como divisas la enorme torre eres capaz de rodearla y ver tu residencia.

Tu aterrizaje en el tejado está lejos de ser elegante pero no te lesionas ni destruyes nada más así que lo contarás como un aprobado raspado. Con cuidado guardas tus alas, te quitas la mochila del pecho, te pones la camiseta y reapareces. La puerta del tejado está cerrada con llave pero tienes las llaves al edificio así que no tienes problemas para entrar y bajar las escaleras hasta tu piso. Los pasillos son tan silenciosos que cerrar la puerta de tu piso y activar el hechizo silenciador no tiene ningún efecto.

Entras a tu cuarto, con cuidado pones tu mochila en tu cama y abres el bolsillo en el que Abraxas se metió. El gusano de libro asoma la cabeza y se anima al ver los libros detrás de ti. Lo coges y lo pones en tu pila de libros, sonriendo ligeramente ante el ruidito entusiasta que hace Abraxas antes de hundirse entre ellos.

Es tarde, estás cansado por volar y también cansado emocionalmente encima de todo eso. Probablemente deberías simplemente irte a dormir, comer por la mañana y salir a comprar un cargador nuevo para tu móvil. Cierras la puerta aunque no haya nadie aquí y te quitas la mitad de la ropa antes de quedarte dormido.

Crees que es por la mañana cuando te despiertas, está nublado fuera. Es ese tipo de luz brumosa que podría significar que son las nueve de la mañana o la una de la tarde y nunca lo sabrías. Tu móvil sigue tan muerto como lo estaba ayer así que te guardas la estúpida cosa, te duchas, te vistes y te vas con tu mochila. Pasas por la cafetería para desayunar, lo cual significa que es por la mañana o al menos antes de las diez y media, y entonces paseas por Salem en sí.

Hace frío fuera, no está lloviendo ni nevando, es sólo gris. Ni siquiera puedes decir que no sabes lo que estás sintiendo, lo haces, es una sensación familiar. Te sientes solo. No puedes hablar con ninguno de tus amigos o con ninguno de tus-

Dios, se siente tan raro pensar en esas palabras.

No puedes contactar con ninguno de tus amigos ni de tus _novios_. Eso es tan raro, ¿cómo has convencido a una persona de salir contigo, ni mucho menos dos?

No tienes familia, lo más cercano que tienes a eso no era muy bueno y ha sido recientemente asesinado. Jade necesita espacio y la última vez que lo comprobaste, en tu trabajo no estaban muy entusiasmados de que volvieras. ¿Quizás podrías convencerlas? Podrías aparecer con tu libro ligeramente maldito y enseñarles lo que has aprendido con esperanzas de que te dejen volver. Quizás Kanaya esté por aquí y pueda estar interesada en pasar tiempo contigo fuera del trabajo, o toleraría que pasaras el tiempo en la biblioteca cuando esté trabajando. Pero con eso sólo parece que serías una molestia.

El deseo de tener con quien hablar crece en tu corazón hasta que puedes sentirlo como una ardiente bola de plasma en tu pecho, un sol en miniatura irradiando una luz que esperas que la gente vea. Sorprendentemente nadie en la tienda de Apple reacciona a tus sentimientos secretos de soledad. Normalmente si fuera un móvil que tú te hubieras comprado entonces simplemente comprarías un cargador de segunda mano siempre que el cable encajara, pero Rose te compró este y no vas a romperlo con algún cargador de pacotilla. No lo llevarás de vuelta a la tienda y harás que ellos se desentiendan porque no compraste lo correcto. Ni siquiera sabes si eso es algo que pasa o si es sólo algo que las compañías tecnológicas te han hecho pensar que pasa sólo para que compres sus mierdas carísimas en vez de cosas sin marca, pero no te vas a arriesgar con el móvil que Rose te compró.

Habiendo comprado el cargador, titubeas, podrías volver a tu residencia pero parte de ti quiere hacer algo más ahora que estás fuera. Te conformas en volver a la cafetería a la que sueles ir con Dave. Quizás puedas echarle una foto a alguna bebida pretenciosa y mandársela, a él probablemente le guste eso. Mientras caminas, la esperanza de algo para calmar esa soledad de tu pecho arde más fuerte, como una plegaria. Tampoco es que le fueras a rezar a nadie, pero así es como lo sientes.

Te metes en la cafetería alegremente decorada, tiene un puñado de iconografías invernales de diferentes religiones y panteones, además de ambiente festivo en general. No hay mucha cola así que te sirven casi inmediatamente.

Pides un _macchiato_ de caramelo con extra de nata encima y le dices a la barista que se vuelva loca con la decoración. Es una de las baristas que reconoces y crees que Dave y tú os habéis formado una reputación aquí, pero las cosas están calmadas así que ella puede divertirse echando todas las decoraciones que puede en tu bebida y tú le das una buena propina a modo de gracias.

La mesa al lado de la ventana está libre y además sabes que hay enchufes en los bancos, así que te diriges ahí con tu tonta bebida. La campanita de la puerta suena cuando te estás acomodando pero la ignoras a favor de morder el envoltorio de plástico de tu cargador. Cuando finalmente lo abres, te agachas para enchufarlo, y cuando lo conectas tu móvil se toma un momento antes de volver a la vida. Se te escapa un gruñido sufriente cuando la puta cosa parece tener intenciones de actualizarse justo ahora, te estás limitando a contemplar darte de cabezazos contra la mesa cuando sientes la presencia de alguien más a tu lado.

Alzando la vista ves una cara familiar y unos ojos curiosos observándote.

“Karkat, pensaba que eras tú.” Dice, acercándose.

“¡Eridan! ¿Qué haces aquí?” Preguntas, sorprendido de verlo. Eridan hace un gesto a su café como si la respuesta fuera obvia, aunque supones que lo es.

“¿Estás esperando a alguien o…?” Eridan pregunta con curiosidad.

“Oh, no. Todos mis amigos están en otros sitios, en casa o con sus familias. Estoy solo. ¿Y tú?” Le preguntas.

“Yo igual. ¿Te importa si me uno a ti?” Él pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío enfrente de ti.

Te habías estado sintiendo solo, ¿verdad? Y ahora tienes la oportunidad de pasar el rato con otra persona, alguien que al menos consideras un amigo de clase.

“Es un país libre.” Le cuentas y acercas tus cosas a tu lado de la mesa para hacerle sitio.

“Al menos eso me han dicho.” Eridan dice secamente y se sienta.

“Ja, bien visto.” Te ríes.

“Así que ¿has empezado con algo del trabajo que nos-” Eridan empieza a preguntar pero tú te limitas a gruñir en alto.

“No, no lo he hecho. Estaba trabajando en un proyecto que me dio mi jefa y de verdad necesito empezar un hechizo a largo plazo para mi clase de lenguajes mágicos porque eso tiene una fecha tope y… uuugh.” Gruñes. Las responsabilidades son una mierda.

“Yo tampoco he empezado todavía.” Él te confía con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Oh, bien, ¡podemos ser malos estudiantes juntos!” Le dices con falso ánimo.

“Así que, ¿no te sentiste tentado de volver al lugar de donde habías venido durante las vacaciones?” Eridan pregunta y toma un trago de su café.

“Ni de coña, que le jodan a ese sitio. Me estaba quedando con una amiga pero eso se fue a la mierda porque a ella le surgió un… un asunto familiar al que atender. Así que, aquí estoy. ¿Y tú?” Preguntas. No parece que tu móvil vaya a terminar de actualizarse en el futuro cercano así que podrías limitarte a beberte eso ahora y describírselo luego a Dave.

“Quería quedarme aquí.” Eridan se encoge de hombros.

“¿De dónde venías siquiera antes de llegar aquí de todos modos? No me acuerdo de si te lo he preguntado antes.” Preguntas.

“Oh, uh-” Eridan se toma una pausa para tomar otro trago de su café, “Nueva Ámsterdam.”

“No creo haber oído de ese sitio, pero no se me da muy bien la geografía.” Admites. Aunque el nombre te parece familiar.

“Está al nordeste, aunque no es que eso importe. ¿Tienes planes para Navidad?” Eridan dice, siguiendo con la conversación.

“No, en realidad no. No tengo nadie con quien pasarla, como siempre. Probablemente me limite a pedir comida china y leer o ver películas solo.” Te encoges de hombres.

“¿Sigues sin tener pensado estudiar entonces?” Eridan sonríe burlonamente, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

“Vale, que te jodan a ti por eso, pero no. Es Navidad y al menos me voy a permitir no estudiar si no quiero. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún plan?” Preguntas, intentando recordarte a ti mismo no ser demasiado capullo.

“Ah, bueno, no. Estoy aquí solo, ¿sabes?” Él se encoge de hombros.

“Oh, ¿tenías algo que solías hacer en el lugar del que vienes?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Sí, más o menos. No quiero meterme mucho en eso pero supongo que ahora estoy solo.” Él dice desdeñosamente y puedes pillar el aura de «no me insistas con esto» que te está dando.

“Supongo que ni siquiera es que yo celebre la Navidad. Tampoco tiene mucho sentido, después del Acontecimiento la religión ya no funciona, ¿sabes? No tenía ningún recuerdo de ninguna tradición que tenía antes de eso así que no iba a hacer nada por costumbre. Podría haber elegido celebrar cualquier celebración religiosa del invierno y cumplirla si quisiera, es decir, mira las decoraciones aquí.” Señalas.

La cafetería está llena de pequeños símbolos y emblemas de todo tipo de dioses y religiones que celebran cosas en esta época del año. Es agradable. No verías esto en Georgia, de eso estás seguro.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de estos dioses hubiesen apreciado estar colgados con los otros como si fueran iguales.” Eridan frunce el ceño.

“Puede, pero tampoco es que quede ninguno por aquí para darle a nadie un castigo divino, ¿verdad?” Te ríes.

“Mmm, es una pena.” Eridan suspira.

“¿Qué?” Dices atónito, casi inhalando tu café cuando lo haces.

“Oh, venga, Kar. ¿Me estás contando que no puedes pensar en nadie que se mereciera un castigo divino? ¿Alguna ciudad de mierda a la que le vendría bien una infinidad de langostas? ¿Algún cabrón que merezca que le parta un rayo o ser convertido en una torre de sal? ¿No se te ocurre nadie en absolutoooo?” Eridan estira eso último con humor.

Se te ocurren unos cuantos políticos de elección, algunos intolerantes notables, gente que dirige grupos de odio. Joder, la mitad de esa gente a la que Kankri favorecía podrían ser candidatos para eso.

“Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no. Si matas a alguien así, dándoles un castigo divino o lo que sea, entonces todo lo que has hecho es quitarles la oportunidad de arreglar su mierda y ser mejores. Ha habido gente que han sido- han sido putos neonazis y han salido y les han dado la vuelta a sus vidas, incluso trabajando para hacer lo mismo por otra gente. He leído cosas al respecto. Pero si hubieran sido abatidos en aquel entonces, ya no podrían haber hecho eso.” Señalas. De verdad desearías poder acordarte del nombre de la persona en la que estás pensando, había un artículo entero dedicado a él y cómo hablaba de desprogramar a la gente de los movimientos que incitan al odio y cómo eran como sectas, dejándote sin escapatoria.

“Eres demasiado optimista con la gente.” Eridan suspira.

“Bueno, estoy dispuesto a morir en la colina de «la gente puede ser buena si les ayudas a serlo».” Bufas. Estás bastante seguro de que no es la idea del partido angelical a juzgar por lo que Mituna te contó, pero es a lo que TÚ te vas a atener.

“Salud por no morir de verdad en esa colina entonces.” Eridan sonríe y alza su café como para hacer un brindis contigo.

“Mejor vivir en ella, beberé por eso.” Te ríes y chocas tu vaso contra el suyo.

Tomas un trago de tu bebida y piensas en cuánto desearías podérsela haber enseñado a Dave, y te vuelves a sentir solo. Eso es algo bastante grosero que sentir cuando tienes compañía justo aquí. ¡Deja de divagar y habla con él!

“Quizás debería revivir mi tradición navideña de ver películas de Navidad.” Dices pensativamente y lames el borde de tu vaso donde la purpurina comestible y las virutas han empezado a fusionarse con la nata y el borde del vaso.

“De hecho, nunca he visto ninguna película de Navidad, ahora me da bastante curiosidad. ¿Cuáles son buenas, Kar?” Eridan pregunta alegremente.

“¿Nunca has visto- vale, tienes que ver algunas al menos.” Insistes.

“¿Juntos?” Eridan dice. No suena escéptico o desdeñoso, incluso dirías que parece esperanzado. Quizás se siente tan solo como tú.

“Sí, deberíamos. Mi compañera de piso está en su casa así que no habrá cola para ver la tele.” Asientes.

“Yo también tengo un sitio fuera del campus, podríamos ir alternando y hacerlo algo regular.” Él sugiere.

Hacer amigos como un adulto es difícil pero crees que últimamente te va bien. Le sonríes a Eridan y asientes alegremente. Tiene que irse al poco tiempo pero ambos coincidís con que definitivamente vais a quedar.

Ya, quizás esté tan solo como tú.

“Revisaré mi colección, haré una lista y podemos elegir una fecha para sentarnos y educarte en películas navideñas.” Le dices firmemente.

“¡Esperaré con ansias escucharla entonces!” Eridan se ríe. Se bebe lo último de su bebida y se despide de ti. Sale por la puerta al aire frío de fuera y observas como se sube la bufanda morada hasta la nariz y se va andando.

Tu móvil finalmente vibra en la mesa, habiendo finalmente vuelto a la vida. Inmediatamente empieza a sonar tu aplicación de trollian.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: hey se que decias que hablarias conmigo luego pero ya es bastante luego y pensaba que podria hablarte yo   
TG: asi que aqui estoy hablandote  
TG: oh estas desconectado ahora mismo  
TG: vale entonces supongo que hablare contigo luego  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: definitivamente ahora es ese luego del que tanto he oido hablar  
TG: karkat  
TG: mira si dije algo malo puedes simplemente decirmelo y te dejare tranquilo con lo que sea que fuera me puedes contar cosas así sabes  
TG: no soy la florecilla de verano mas sensible del prado sabes  
TG: joder ahora todo esto parece que estoy super necesitado  
TG: google como borro mensajes de trollian jo mierda no puedes  
TG: jajaja estoy lleno de arrepentimiento  
TG: uh  
TG: hasta luego  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TG: vale asi que he hablado con jade y ella dice que esta otra vez en la casa de los harley en MA y que te dejo en el puerto  
TG: así que supongo que estabas ocupado recogiendo o lo que sea  
TG: jo mierda probablemente sigas dormido o algo por el cambio de hora  
TG: dame un toque  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TA: uff, buen trabajo preocupando a mii moiiraiil tanto que me de2piierte de una 2iie2ta fantá2tiica porque está preocupado por tii  
TA: e2toy de parte de ro2e en que probablemente 2olo no haya2 cargado el móviil o algo o quiizá2 2olo quiiera2 e2tar 2olo  
TA: pero te e2toy mandando e2to para que 2ii te llega y e2tá2, diigamo2, de2nudo en tu cuarto tenga2 el avii2o 2ufiiciiente como para ve2tiirte ante2 de que yo vaya.  
TA: o, ya 2abe2, no hacerlo  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Oh joder, eso último es de hace una hora, debes de haber salido justo antes de que él llegara.

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TA: kk dónde cojone2 e2tá2??  
TA: no e2tá2 en tu pii2o nii en el nue2tro NII en el de jade y june, aunque tampoco 2abríía cómo entraríía2 en lo2 demá2. he vii2to tu hechiizo para “abriir puerta2” y lo que hace.  
TA: tampoco e2tá2 en la cafeteríía.  
TA: joder y 2ii lo2 demoniio2 que mataron a kankrii tambiién han iido a por tii?  
TA: miierda miierda miierda miierda  
TA: mándame un men2aje cuando vea2 e2to!

¡Ese último mensaje sigue abierto y Sollux está online! Rápidamente empiezas a responderle.

CG: MADRE MÍA NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ASUSTAROS TANTO A TODOS. SE ME OLVIDÓ EL CARGADOR EN LA CASA DE JADE Y NO TENÍA UN REEMPLAZO, LITERALMENTE ESTOY FUERA DESPUÉS DE HABER COMPRADO UNO Y PILLADO UN CAFÉ, ESTOY BIEN.  
TA: jodeeeeeer  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Oh, pensabas que ibas a recibir más conversación por su parte.

Un destello de luz te llama la atención y giras la cabeza para ver a Sollux al otro lado del cristal. Te hace sendas peinetas con ambas manos y frunciendo el ceño, dejándose caer en el asiento en que Eridan había estado hace sólo unos minutos.

“Mi móvil literalmente acaba de volver a la vida, ha insistido en hacer una actualización super inconveniente durante siglos.” Le cuentas de inmediato.

“Está bien, no me importa. Es sólo que no le contaste a nadie que ibas a estar en un estado completamente diferente y Dave se ha estado preocupando y eso siempre me pone tenso y- da igual. Da igual.” Sollux se encoge de hombros en una manera que no neutraliza el decreciente pánico en su cara para nada. Definitivamente no «da igual».

“Me sorprende que no puedas seguirme la pista mágicamente.” Le cuentas.

“Si pudiera hacer eso fácilmente entonces no tendrías que haber vivido en Georgia.” Sollux contesta.

“Contraargumento, si pudieras hacer eso y me hubieras dejado quedarme ahí de todos modos tendría que apuñalarte.” Señalas.

“No puedo decir que alguna vez me haya gustado que me apuñalaran, así que intentaría evitar eso.” Sollux se ríe.

“Siento mucho haberte preocupado, especialmente después de lo de Kankri.” Le dices suavemente.

“No me importa. Puedes cuidar de ti mismo, especialmente sabiendo lo que sabes ahora. No tienes que contarme donde estás en todo momento.” Sollux dice a la defensiva y sientes como si eso hubiese sido algo de los kismesis que no terminas de entender.

“¿Es sólo que no debería preocupar a Dave?” Adivinas.

“Sí, eso sería genial para mí, gracias.” Él dice secamente.

Sollux extiende la mano, te roba la última mitad de la galleta de jengibre que te venía con la bebida y se desvanece. Puto capullo. Suspiras y abres un chat con Dave.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: HEY, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABERTE ASUSTADO. PERDÍ MI CARGADOR Y TUVE QUE IRME A COMPRAR UNO NUEVO, NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE IBA A ESTRESAR A TODO EL MUNDO.  
TG: oh  
TG: jaja esta bien me alegro de que estes bien  
CG: NO, NO ESTABA BIEN. PODRÍA HABERTE MANDADO UN MENSAJE DESDE MI PORTÁTIL, ES SÓLO QUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ. ESTABA TAN EXHAUSTO POR EL VIAJE QUE BÁSICAMENTE ME DORMÍ EN CUANTO VOLVÍ A MI CUARTO.  
CG: NO ESTOY MUY ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE LA GENTE SE PROCUPE POR DÓNDE ESTOY O QUE LES IMPORTE CUANDO VUELVO A CASA.  
TG: bueno ahora solo me has puesto triste  
CG: JODER, LO SIENTO.  
TG: no no lo sientas  
TG: estoy seguro de que lo estaba flipando por nada, lo cual es un look genial y sinceramente no suelo ser tan poco tranqui pero solo me dio una sensacion de pasaba algo y parecias muy raro la ultima vez que hablamos  
TG: jade tambien parecia muy rara cuando hable con ella  
TG: que esta pasando  
CG: SI ELLA NO TE LO HA CONTADO NO SIENTO COMO QUE PUEDA CONTÁRTELO YO. SÉ QUE ESO ES UNA MIERDA PERO DE VERDAD QUE NO ES MI INFORMACIÓN PARA DECIRLA.  
CG: PERO ESTÁ BIEN, ELLA Y BEC ESTÁN CON JUDE Y JOEY Y YO ESTOY DE VUELTA AQUÍ. Y AHORA TENGO UN CARGADOR NUEVO ASÍ QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN.  
CG: EXCEPTO QUE SOLLUX ME HA ROBADO LA GALLETA DE JENGIBRE, EL MUY CAPULLO.  
TG: oh asi que eso es lo que se esta comiendo en su pequeño nido de mantas aqui  
TG: por eso mi cama va a estar llena de migas luego  
CG: ¿VES? NADIE ESTÁ CONTENTO CON ESTO.  
TG: eso parece ser lo que esta pasando  
CG: DE HECHO ESTOY MUY CABREADO CON ESTO.  
TG: te refieres a lo de la galleta  
CG: NO. PERO SI SOLLUX PREGUNTA, SÍ. AHORA ME DEBE DIEZ COMO COMPENSACIÓN.  
CG: ME REFIERO A QUE HE VENIDO A NUESTRA CAFETERÍA Y HE PEDIDO UN CAFÉ TONTÍSIMO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE ECHARLE UNA FOTO Y MANDÁRTELA PERO MI MÓVIL HA INSISTIDO EN QUE TENÍA QUE HACER UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN *AHORA MISMO* Y NO ME HA DEJADO HACER NADA ASÍ QUE HE TENIDO QUE BEBÉRMELO ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRIARA.  
TG: ay karkat eso es muy dulce  
CG: TAMBIÉN ERA MUY DULCE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS DECORACIONES AZUCARADAS, ERA UNA ABOMINACIÓN, DAVE.  
TG: estoy orgullosisimo y me lo imaginare con mucho cariño  
CG: QUIÉN SABE LO QUE HABRÁ PENSADO ERIDAN DE ELLO.  
TG: eridan quien  
CG: ESTO NO ES UN CHISTE DE TOC TOC.  
TG: oh joder odio esas cosas june me los suelta demasiado a menudo  
CG: MIS CONDOLENCIAS. ES UN TÍO DE MI CLASE DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA, LA QUE TENGO SIN NADIE DE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO AQUELARRE DE PERDEDORES. ASÍ QUE ME SIENTO Y HABLO CON ÉL, PERO ES COMO YO EN QUE NO SE ACUERDA DE UNA MIERDA DE ANTES DEL ACONTECIMIENTO ASÍ QUE SIGUE EN LA CIUDAD.  
TG: eso esta bastante bien  
TG: no que no se acuerde de cosas obviamente eso como que apesta pero esta bien que tengas a alguien mas ahi con quien hablar  
TG: es decir puedes venir aqui pero no se como se lo tomaria mama  
CG: NO QUERRÍA PONEROS EN ESA SITUACIÓN. ME CAE MUY BIEN VUESTRA MADRE PERO NO QUIERO MOLESTAROS QUEDÁNDOME AHÍ A LARGO PLAZO Y ARRIESGARME A PERTURBAR SU SALUD Y BIENESTAR CON ELLO.  
CG: DEFITIVAMENTE NO ME ESPERO QUE ME METAS AHÍ ARRIBA SOLO PARA EVITAR QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ ABAJO SÓLO.  
TG: lo siento pero como que tienes razon  
TG: es dulce que lo entiendas y que no te pongas raro con esto  
TG: mucha gente se pone rara con esto  
TG: es decir june lo entiende pero creo que se toma un poco a pecho lo mucho que mama reacciona a ella en las raras ocasiones en que consigue venir hasta aqui   
CG: ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ES DURO, Y NO QUERRÍA HACER LAS COSAS MÁS DIFÍCILES PARA VOSOTROS.  
TG: gracias tio  
CG: SUPONGO QUE DEBERÍA DEJARLES SABER A LOS DEMÁS QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO.  
TG: probablemente!  
TG: deberiamos ponernos al dia luego o algo cuando estes de vuelta de tu piso o lo que sea  
CG: SÍ, SUENA BIEN.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: HEY, SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO QUE DEBERÍA DECIRTE QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO.  
TT: No me daba la impresión de que lo estuvieras.  
CG: OH, BIEN.  
TT: ¿Te habías dejado el cargador o algo?  
CG: EXACTAMENTE ESO. ME ACABO DE COMPRAR UNO NUEVO AHORA MISMO.  
TT: Yo probablemente tuviera uno de repuesto en mi cuarto.  
CG: NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO ESO PERO NO ENTRARÍA EN TU CUARTO SIN PREGUNTAR.  
TT: Eso es razonable y muy respetuoso.  
TT: Intenté decirles a Dave y a Sollux que no te pasaría nada malo pero no me escucharon. Supongo que deberías contactar con los demás ya que no hay duda de que Dave habló con todos.  
CG: ESA ERA LA IDEA.  
CG: VALE, HABLAMOS LUEGO ROSE.  
TT: Siempre es un placer, Karkat.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  gangsterTraviesa [GT]  
  
CG: HOLA, NO ESTOY MUERTO, POR SI ESTABAS PREOCUPADA DE QUE LO ESTUVIERA.  
GT: yo tampoco estoy muerta! estabas comprobando a ver si lo estaba?  
CG: NO, ES SÓLO QUE HE ATERRORIZADO A DAVE SIENDO TONTO, ESO ES TODO. Y SUPONGO QUE A SOLLUX POR PROXIMIDAD.  
GT: ah si él no podía contactar contigo o algo.  
CG: SÍ, ERA CULPA MÍA.  
CG: ¿CÓMO TE VAN LAS VACACIONES?  
GT: bastante bien, es agradable estar en casa con papá.  
GT: siento cortar por lo sano e irme corriendo pero él acaba de volver de la tienda y tengo que ayudarlo con la compra.  
CG: OH, GUAY. ¡HABLAMOS LUEGO!  
GT: hasta luego!  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  geranioGnóstico [GG]  
  
CG: POR SI TE HE PREOCUPADO, ESTOY BIEN. ES SÓLO QUE ME DEJÉ EL CARGADOR EN TU CUARTO Y HE TENIDO QUE COMPRAR UNO NUEVO.  
GG: oh está bien!  
GG: dave estaba hecho un desastre por eso…  
CG: YA, ESO ES BÁSICAMENTE CULPA MÍA. ESTUVE RARO EN NUESTRA ÚLTIMA CONVERSACIÓN Y ENTONCES SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECÍ.  
CG: NO LES HE CONTADO NADA DE LO DE TU ABUELO A LOS DEMÁS, POR CIERTO.  
GG: ya, me lo imaginaba con lo sorprendidos que estaban al verme de vuelta aquí  
GG: yo se lo contaré  
CG: NO HAY PRISA, JADE. ESTO ES PERSONAL Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LO ENTENDERÁN.  
CG: ¿CÓMO LE VA A BEC EN LA CASA?  
GG: oh! le está encantando!  
GG: joey y jude solían tener un perro cuando eran niños así que lo están malcriando y ya le han pedido online un montón de juguetes de perro además de haberle sacado todos los viejos que ya tenían!  
CG: QUÉ CHICO MÁS SUERTUDO. POR FAVOR ACARICIA A TU SABUESO INFERNAL POR MÍ, YA QUE YO NO PUEDO.  
GG: jeje, lo haré!  
CG: VALE, BUENO DEBERÍA VOLVERME A LA RESIDENCIA, HABLARÉ CONTIGO LUEGO.  
GG: oki!  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  geranioGnóstico [GG]

Bueno, ya has calmado a todo el mundo, aunque parece que sólo era Dave quien pensaba que estabas en algún tipo de peligro. Él y entonces Sollux cuando no estabas donde él pensaba que estarías.

Dado que lo que te quedaba de tu galleta ha sido robado por un demonio sin escrúpulos bien podrías volver a tu residencia, tu móvil tiene batería suficiente como para durarte un ratito y lo puedes enchufar para que se cargue en condiciones cuando llegues.

Luego sí que revisas todas las películas navideñas que tienes y le mandas una lista a Eridan. Estás algo perdido con qué más hacer contigo mismo así que sólo acabas en un agujero negro de vídeos de YouTube, artículos de la Wikipedia y releyéndote tus libros favoritos con comidas intercaladas entre todo eso. Cuando te vas a la cama al final del día has conseguido básicamente nada.

Este bajón emocional no te está haciendo ningún bien así que al día siguiente después de desayunar en la cafetería te diriges a la biblioteca en vez de volver a tu piso. Ves a Kanaya en la oficina y vas hacia allá tan rápido como puedes. Ella alza la vista cuando abres la puerta y estrecha los ojos al mirarte.

“Se supone que estás de baja.” Ella te advierte.

“Lo sé, lo sé, mi situación es terriblemente triste. Se suponía que iba a pasar las vacaciones con una amiga pero ella tuvo una… uh, una emergencia familiar supongo y ahora estoy aquí otra vez. Por favor déjame quedarme, me estoy volviendo loco.” Te quejas y te dejas caer en una silla a su lado. Le diriges a tu amiga vampírica tu mejor mirada suplicante, sin importarte lo patético que te hace.

“No estoy segura de que expresar que estás emocionalmente vulnerable es un punto a favor para que vuelvas al trabajo.” Kanaya dice, frunciendo el ceño. Se acerca a ti con su silla y te mira.

“Preferiría estar contigo que solo en mi residencia. ¿Eso ayuda?” Le preguntas, esperanzado.

“¿Entonces el resto de tus amigos están todos en casa?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Sí.” Asientes.

Kanaya suspira y te mira con compasión.

“Puedes quedarte, al menos socialmente. Tendrás que hablar con la señora Paint si quieres volver al trabajo, pero no le diré que no a la compañía, especialmente en esta época del año.” Kanaya accede.

“¡Sííííí!” Susurras, deleitado, incluso aunque estás en la oficina mágicamente silenciada esto sigue siendo una biblioteca y deberías tener cuidado de mantener la voz baja.

“Oh, hablando de la señora Paint, debería contarle que he conseguido leer ese libro ligeramente maldito sin dejar que haga sus cosas a través de mí.” Le cuentas.

“Hey, eso está muy bien. Cerrarte psíquicamente a la influencia de los libros es una habilidad difícil de aprender, especialmente porque a unos se les da mejor que a otros. Una norma general es que es peor cuando los tocas, supongo que ella querrá pasarte a un libro más fuerte de lejos y después tocándolo, y así sucesivamente.” Kanaya explica.

“Eso suena como mucho trabajo, pero yo también preferiría trabajar mucho en vez de arriesgarme a coger un libro al azar y que me reviente los sesos dentro del cráneo o algo.” Dices, asintiendo.

“Suena a que tienes las prioridades en el orden correcto entonces.” Kanaya asiente, puedes atisbar una sonrisa al borde de su boca.

“Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a la señora Paint. Creo que me irá mejor si le cuento que estoy aquí en vez de que ella me pille.” Suspiras. Ni siquiera te planteas la idea de que podrías escapar de su percepción en su propia biblioteca.

Dejando atrás a Kanaya te vas a la oficina de la señora Paint, pero no está ahí. Te paseas por la biblioteca disfrutando de su quietud y la falta general de estudiantes. Por supuesto, sigue habiendo algunos estudiantes, sobre todo alumnos de máster pero ni por asomo tantos como te encontrarías en un día normal. Cuando pasas de nuevo por la oficina sigues sin encontrar a tu jefa, así que bajas las escaleras a la zona restringida. Todavía no tienes la autorización para meterte en las jaulas de los libros pero al menos ahora puedes bajar solo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y, efectivamente, tu jefa está en la jaula con los libros más peligrosos. Te esperas en silencio a un lado, no queriendo sobresaltarla y ponerla en peligro ni nada.

“Se supone que tienes que estar recuperándote, señor Vantas.” Ella dice sin girarse a mirarte.

“Ya, mis planes han fallado. Estoy de vuelta y quería estar aquí.” Le cuentas.

“¿Oh? Hm.” La señora Paint niega con la cabeza y sale de la jaula, cerrándola con llave tras ella.

“¿Es que algo va mal?” Le preguntas con preocupación.

“Los libros se están comportando de manera algo extraña, creo está habiendo cambios en la jerarquía ahí dentro.” La señora Paint dice pero no parece demasiado preocupada.

“Hablando de libros, me he acabado ese de la geometría imposible y he conseguido evitar que haga magia a través de mí.” Le cuentas.

“Bien hecho, bueno, quizás puedas avanzar a este.” La señora Paint te sonríe y se mete en la jaula de los libros ligeramente menos peligrosos. Saca un volumen con la cubierta negra y cierra la puerta con llave tras ella. Cuando está libre por completo del área de las jaulas te pone el libro entre las manos.

«Interpretación de Sueños» por Sigmund Freud está en tus manos abiertas. Al tacto algo parece ligeramente fuera de sitio con el libro, pero no está haciendo nada raro.

“Fue un regalo de un psicólogo a otro después de una disputa académica sobre el trabajo de Freud, bajo el pretexto de limar las asperezas entre ellos pero había conseguido que una bruja sin escrúpulos lo maldijera antes de dárselo. A ver lo que puedes hacer con él, siéntate aquí y lee.” La señora Paint sugiere, haciendo un gesto hacia las mesas y sillas en la habitación restringida.

“De acuerdo.” Asientes y te pones el libro cerca de la cara. Sólo parece una copia más vieja del libro, no hay nada impropio a simple vista.

“Te dejaré a ello.” Tu jefa asiente y se va en el ascensor.

Al menos no te ha echado de la biblioteca y ¡quizás si puedes mostrarle que puedes trabajar en esta tarea entonces te dejará que hagas trabajo de la biblioteca de verdad después!

Te acomodas en una silla y te armas de valor mentalmente para lo que sea que esté oculto tras este libro. Al abrirlo te saltas las notas de la edición porque nadie lee nunca eso, y te vas directamente al principio del texto.

En las siguientes páginas demostraré que hay una técnica psicológica que hace posible interpretar los sueños, y que al aplicar esta técnica todos los sueños se revelarán como estructuras psicológicas, llenas de significado, y este se podrá asignar a un sitio específico de las actividades psíquicas del estadio despierto.

Se te ponen los ojos en blanco y tu cabeza cae hacia delante.

_Vuelves a alzar la cabeza, sacudiéndote el agua de la cara. Acercándote al espejo del motel puedes verte mejor la cara en la luz de mierda de la habitación, todo con la banda sonora de una risa demencial desde el otro cuarto._

_“¡¿Te quieres_ callar _?!” Gruñes y fulminas tu cara con la mirada, las carcajadas no paran._

_Giras la cara a la luz y ves que, no, sigues teniendo un tono amarillo/dorado en la piel. Tampoco se va cuando frunces el ceño, tampoco es que fruncir el ceño te haya funcionado para nada en la vida pero vives con esa esperanza._

_“Eres lo peor, ¿lo sabías?” Sueltas, sacando la cabeza al dormitorio principal otra vez._

_El cuerpo entero de Sollux está temblando de la risa, risa que sólo crece cuando vuelve a ver tu cara._

_“Si de verdad te mueres de la risa no pienso compadecerme de ti.” Mascullas._

_“¡No puedo- ¡oh- ¡tu caaaara!” Sollux se desternilla._

_Refunfuñando vuelves al espejo y te echas más jabón barato en las manos y te frotas la cara. Cuando estás a medio camino de hacer eso sientes un tirón insistente en tu pecho. Una exigencia de que vuelvas procedente de, lo que resulta ser, un cabrón insistente. Joder._

_Mirándote la cara ves que sigue manchada de dorado y Sollux sigue riéndose en el otro cuarto. Ya no tienes tiempo para esto. Te secas la cara con una toalla barata y caminas a la cama donde Sollux sigue de espaldas riéndose. Le das una torta en la rodilla, lo cual no ayuda para nada._

_“Hilarante. Arréglalo.” Insistes, señalándote la cara._

_“¡Nop!” Él se ríe más y sus colas se enrollan alrededor de tu antebrazo, tirando de ti para que te sientes en la cama a su lado._

_“Ya, excepto que ahora tengo que volver con mi creador y si ve esto entonces no me volverás a ver porque estaré muerto o encerrado en aislamiento hasta que se acabe el universo. No me dejarían caer y arriesgarse a que yo esté feliz estando a tu lado.” Le cuentas ásperamente y eso estalla la burbuja de la diversión de Sollux._

_“Pues ve luego. Quédate aquí en su lugar. Si te molesta tanto lo de tu estúpida cara podrías devolvérmela. Además la comida va a llegar pronto y cuando-” Él empieza, enderezándose y rodeándote la nuca con los brazos._

_“No puedo, tengo que irme. Me voy a ir. Créeme que preferiría con diferencia estar aquí pero no puedo quedarme y el único motivo por el que no me está doliendo todavía es porque estoy determinado a volver. El instante en que empiece a desafiarlo será el momento en el que esta orden empiece a doler de verdad.” Explicas. El tirón en tu pecho ya se está poniendo muy incómodo pero estás intentando no desquitarte con Sollux porque no es culpa suya._

_“Espera, ¿te duele?” Sollux te suelta, todos sus ojos bien abiertos mientras te mira._

_“Sí, va todo el camino hasta agonizante y donde literalmente no puedes pensar en nada más o siquiera enterarte de si te haces daño a ti mismo llegando allí. Estoy seguro de que TU creador no te hace eso pero el mío sí.” Le dices rígidamente._

_“Es más como algo que me siento obligado a hacer pero puedo ignorarlo si quiero.” Sollux dice y puedes ver el horror inundando su cara._

_Sollux se sienta en condiciones, con las sábanas de este motel de mierda arremolinándose en sus caderas. Extiende la mano y te toca la cara con delicadeza, puedes sentir como te cosquillea la piel. Estás seguro de que tu cara ahora está de vuelta a la normalidad._

_“¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que te duela o…?” Él pregunta, pero tú niegas con la cabeza._

_“Tengo que irme, lo siento.” Lo cortas, tampoco es que tú quieras irte. Habías anticipado quedarte, teníais todo un plan para la noche pero ya no. Si él te pide quedarte otra vez sólo os dolerá a los dos._

_“Desearía que pudieras cambiar de bando.” Sollux dice suavemente._

_“Psh, no, no lo haces. Tú odias tu lado tanto como yo odio el mío.” Te ríes._

_“No el infierno, MI bando.” Sollux dice con petulancia._

_“Estoy bastante seguro de que ya estoy en ese bando.” Le sonríes ampliamente._

_Te levantas, desenrollando con cuidado sus colas de tu muñeca. Haces un gesto hacia ti e invocas ropa sobre tu forma._

_“¿Cinco minutos?” Él pregunta esperanzado. De VERDAD que quieres decirle que sí._

_“No puedo. Probablemente deberías conducir a alguna parte cuando puedas, yo me alejaré de aquí antes de volar de vuelta a arriba, pero no quieres que te vean. Es mejor movernos, ¿verdad?” Sugieres y él asiente._

_Dudas un momento y te vuelves a acercar a la cama. Lo besas rápidamente y te apartas un poco para no acabar entreteniéndote con él, él es una gran distracción después de todo._

_“Yo-” Titubeas. Juras que puedes sentir los ojos de Kankri en tu espalda, juzgándote. Sabes lo lívido que estaría con todo esto. No sólo con que tengas una relación con un demonio, quizás si fuera amor entonces quizás él podría sugerir que estuvieras siendo magnánimo al querer incluso a la_ _«más baja de las especies»._

_Pero no lo amas. O- eh, más o menos lo haces pero esa no es la parte que te hace sentir un pinchazo de nervios en la columna. Te fuerzas a ignorarlo._

_“Te odio.” Le dices._

_“Y yo a ti.” Sollux te responde con la misma quietud._

_“Y también te quiero. Intentaré trabajar en cosas cuando me vaya, podría tener una pista que ayudara. Te veré pronto.” Le cuentas y te toma toda tu fuerza de voluntad salir de la habitación._

_Hace frío fuera del motel, chispeando con la lluvia, así que te apresuras tan rápido como puedes sin atraer la atención. Cuando estás lo suficientemente lejos alzas la cabeza y-_

Levantas la cabeza de golpe del libro, todavía recuperándote. Sientes la cabeza pesada e intentas centrarte en las palabras en la página ante tus ojos. ¡Está intentando arrastrarte a dormir de nuevo, esa es la maldición!

Cierras el libro de golpe y tu cabeza se aclara instantáneamente. Pues hasta ahí lo de resistirse a eso. Te frotas la cara y ese sueño… o quizás ese recuerdo vuelve a ti. Coges tu móvil y ves que has estado aquí dormido dos horas. Estás empezando a sospechar que la señora Paint te ha asignado este libro para que descansaras, lo quieras o no.

Te metes rápidamente en Trollian.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: SOLLUX NECESITO PREGUNTARTE ALGO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE.  
TA: muermoo  
TA: no 2oy tu google per2onal, 2abe2  
CG: CREO QUE ME ACABO DE ACORDAR DE ALGO DE MI PASADO. ¿AHORA TE INTERESA?  
TA: de repente me iintere2a y me alarma liigeramente  
TA: qué ha2 recordado? o qué cree2 haber recordado?  
CG: ESTABA LEYENDO UN LIBRO MALDITO QUE HACE QUE TE DUERMAS Y CUANDO ME DORMÍ SOÑÉ CON ALGO, PERO LO SIENTO COMO SI FUERA UN RECUERDO, TÚ ESTABAS EN ÉL ASÍ QUE SI NO TE ACUERDAS ENTONCES SÉ QUE ES UN SUEÑO.  
TA: tiiene 2entiido  
CG: ESTÁBAMOS EN UN MOTEL, NO SÉ DONDE ESTABA. ERA DE NOCHE, ESTABA LLOVIENDO FUERA.  
CG: YO ME ESTABA MIRANDO EN EL ESPEJO Y TENÍA UNA MANCHA DORADA EN LA PIEL, NO SÉ DE QUÉ ERA PERO ERA COMO SI UNO DE ESOS ROTULADORES METÁLICOS ME HUBIERA EXPLOTADO EN LA CARA.  
CG: ¿SABES LOS QUE TE DIGO? ESOS QUE SIRVEN PARA LAS MANUALIDADES Y QUE CHIRRÍAN CUANDO LOS USAS PERO COMO SI UN MONTÓN DE LA TINTA SE HUBIERA SALIDO.  
TA: e2toy iintentando no reíírme, pero 2iigue  
CG: ¡NO! ¡TAMBIÉN TE ESTABAS RIENDO EN MI SUEÑO!  
CG: ESTABAS EN LA CAMA RIÉNDOTE DE MI Y  
TA: y?  
CG: Y ESTOY BASTANTE SEGURO DE QUE ESTABAS DESNUDO. MIRA, NO ESTOY INTENTANDO INSINUAR NADA AQUÍ, ESTO NO ES UNA TRAMPA NI NADA, SÓLO ESTOY INTENTANDO CONTARTE DE LO QUE ME ACUERDO.  
CG: DE HECHO ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTABA DESNUDO PORQUE LUEGO EN EL SUEÑO ME PUSE ROPA MÁGICAMENTE NO SÉ CÓMO.  
CG: TE ESTABA CONTANDO QUE TENÍA QUE IRME Y TE ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE ME QUITARAS LA MANCHA DE LA CARA, AUNQUE TÚ LO ENCONTRABAS INCREÍBLEMENTE DIVERTIDO POR ALGÚN MOTIVO.  
CG: TENÍA QUE IRME POR KANKRI Y TE ESTABA CONTANDO QUE INTENTARÍA TRABAJAR EN UNA PISTA O ALGO CUANDO ME FUERA PERO TÚ ESTABAS INTENTANDO CONVENCERME PARA QUE ME QUEDARA PORQUE ALGO ESTABA LLEGANDO. ¿CREO QUE COMIDA? AHORA QUE ESTOY DESPIERTO SE ME ESCAPA UN POCO.  
CG: ¿ESO ERA UN SUEÑO O UN RECUERDO?  
TA: …aún puede2 recordarlo claramente?  
CG: EN SU MAYORÍA, CREO QUE SÍ.  
TA: e2o no e2 bueno.  
CG: NO HAS RESPONDIDO A MI PREGUNTA.  
TA: no e2toy 2eguro de 2ii deberíía, aunque quiiero hacerlo. pero deja de leer e2e liibro.  
CG: ¿ES ESO PORQUE ME DERRETIRÁ EL CEREBRO COMO DECÍAS QUE HARÍA EL HECHIZO DE MI CARA?  
TA: podríía ocurriir.  
CG: LO CUAL SÓLO LO HARÍA PORQUE ES UN RECUERDO.  
TA: me acojo a la quiinta enmiienda  
CG: VALE, VALE.  
CG: ¿PERO QUE TENÍA YO EN LA CARA?  
TA: jejejeje  
CG: …¿QUÉ?  
TA: oh iiríía encantado a hacerte una demo2traciión ahora 2ii quiiere2  
CG: ESPERA.  
TA: ojalá pudiiera verte la cara ahora mii2mo  
CG: ¡BUENO VOY A ACABAR AHORA MISMO CON ESTA CONVERSACIÓN Y VOY A FINGIR QUE NUNCA HA OCURRIDO, GRACIAS!  
CG: ¡CON RAZÓN EL TÚ DEL PASADO LO ENCONTRABA TAN JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO!  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Intentas luchar contra el color en tu cara, ¡te refieres el rojo! De que te estás ruborizando, no- no el de ese recuerdo que acabas de soñar. Oh, chaval, crees que quizás deberías limitarte a volver a tu residencia. Recoges tus cosas e intentas no dejar que las imágenes del recuerdo se queden en tu mente, pero no tienes mucho éxito. Cuando sacas el libro tienes que asegurarle a Kanaya que la señora Paint te ha dejado tomarlo prestado y que es parte de tu formación.

Sollux claramente no piensa que el que tú recuerdes cosas sea un buen augurio pero todavía necesitas aprender a resistirte a los libros. Así que, te lo vas a llevar contigo. Además, no estás seguro de que recuperarás otro recuerdo en vez de soñar la próxima vez si no tienes éxito resistiéndote al libro. Da igual, vas a llevártelo contigo y a volver a tu residencia.

Crees que Kanaya simplemente está contenta porque no estás intentando trabajar.

Después de un desvío rápido para pillar algo de comer, te diriges a tu apartamento y una vez la puerta está firmemente cerrada sacas el móvil. Simplemente… le haces caso a tu instinto.

El teléfono suena en tu oreja y cuando finalmente conecta te relajas ante el sonido de la voz al otro lado.

“Hey tío, sabes, si estás dispuesto a llamar a la gente por teléfono creo que tendremos que suspender tu tarjeta de milenial.” Dave dice, irónicamente divertido.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que soy bastante mayor que eso, así que probablemente esté bien. Es sólo que te echaba de menos.” Le dices sinceramente.

“Jo, mierda, ¿de verdad?” Él se ríe, suena esperanzado. ¿Es que no sabe lo mucho que te gusta? ¿Te estás centrando demasiado en Sollux? ¡Dios, no sabes cómo tienes una sola relación, ya ni decir dos!

“¿Es tan difícil de creer que te eche de menos? Porque lo hago.” Insistes, necesitas que lo sepa.

Dave hace un ruidito estrangulado y escuchas lo que suena a algo suave golpeándolo.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“La gravedad. Mi cama. Tienes que avisarme antes de golpearme así con sentimientos, Karkat, es la ley.” Dave dice, su voz ligeramente amortiguada.

Sonríes ampliamente y te tumbas en el sofá, con el móvil todavía pegado firmemente a tu oreja.

“Entonces me alegro de tener a una abogada muy buena, estoy seguro de que ella me librará de todos los cargos por poner nervioso al legalmente protegido Dave Lalonde.” Te ríes. Escuchas a Dave moverse y su voz se hace más clara.

“No puedo creerme tu descarada indiferencia por la ley, Karkat. Pensaba que eras todo un _angelito_.” Él dice.

“Qué gracioso.” Le dices secamente.

“Ay, pobre Karkat. Así que además de este gratuito ataque contra mis sentimientos ¿había algo que de lo que quisieras hablarme en específico?” Dave te pregunta con algo más de confianza en la voz.

“No, sólo quería hablar contigo.” Dices.

“Desearía haber hecho algo guay y emocionante que contarte. Todo lo que he hecho hoy es meter comida en el microondas y tirar piedras al río. Es clave hacer eso en el orden correcto pero si quieres ser aventurero y darle la vuelta a esas mierdas, puedes. Sollux se comería una piedra de microondas si es retado.” Dave te informa y tú lo crees.

“Yo he ido a la biblioteca y me he leído un libro que ha hecho que pierda el conocimiento literalmente, así que me he pasado varias horas durmiendo con la cara hundida en él. Pero he recuperado un recuerdo, no es uno útil pero al menos Kankri no estaba en él. También le ha dado una oportunidad a Sollux para reírse de mí.” Refunfuñas.

“¿Qué no le da una oportunidad para reírse de ti? Juraría que a veces observaros a los dos hablar entre vosotros es pura comedia desde mi punto de vista.” Dave se ríe.

“Me alegro de que te divierta.” Mascullas.

“¡Me alegro de que te alegres!” Dave dice alegremente, el muy tonto. Claramente tienes un gusto horrible para los hombres, eso es lo único que puede explicar esto.

Te sujetas el móvil a la oreja con tu hombro y estiras los brazos por encima de la cabeza. A pesar de la sensación rara de ese sueño/recuerdo estás empezando a relajarte un poco.

“Cuando vuelvas-” Empiezas.

“¿Sí?” Dave pregunta antes de que hayas terminado siquiera con lo que habías pensado que sólo era una pausa.

“Cuando vuelvas deberíamos tener una cita. Una de verdad.” Sugieres.

“Joder, sí, ¿qué tenías en mente?” Dave pregunta.

“Probablemente debería haber pensado en eso antes de empezar a hablar de ello pero pensar antes de hablar nunca ha sido mi fuerte, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora? Me imagino que tengo un tiempo antes de que vuelvas, podría mirar por aquí a ver si encuentro algo guay que podamos hacer y si tú tienes alguna idea podrías hacérmelo saber.” Dices.

“Ni de coña, yo tengo que pensar ideas guays para cuando sea mi turno de que se me ocurra algo que hagamos los dos. Búscate tus propias ideas.” Se ríe.

“Vale pero tú tendrás más tiempo así que espero ser totalmente deslumbrado por tu genial idea.” Le adviertes.

“Sí, yo-” Dave se para y puedes oír una voz de fondo.

“En un minuto.” Él sisea, crees que ha apartado el móvil ligeramente de su cara. La voz de fondo vuelve a aparecer, crees que es su madre.

“No, iré en un momento, lo juro. Sólo quiero terminar de hablar con- eso no es- ¡NO! ¡Mamá!” Dave protesta y puedes oír un forcejeo por el teléfono.

“Hola, Karkat.” Roxy dice suavemente por el móvil.

“Ja, hola, Roxy.” Te ríes. De fondo puedes oír a Dave quejársele con un petulante «mamáááááááá».

“Dave tiene que venir a almorzar, así que ahora tendrá que dejar de hablar contigo y de escribir tu nombre en su diario con corazones a su alrededor.” Roxy dice, y puedes oírla intentando no reírse.

“¡NO LO ESTABA HACIENDO!” Dave protesta de fondo.

“Lo entiendo perfectamente.” Te ríes.

“Sabía que lo harías. Ah- ¡nada de quitarme el teléfono, Dave!” Roxy dice rápidamente y oyes un gritito de fondo.

“Oh, hey. Tú sabías lo que era, ¿no? Qué especie soy, digo.” Le preguntas.

“Naturalmente, sólo hace que vuestra adorable fiestecilla de sentimientos sea aún más mona, ¿verdad? Al estar en bandos opuestos de esa manera.” Roxy suelta una risita. Sí, supones que hay una cierta ironía en que Sollux y tú estéis juntos.

“Me lo figuraba. Bueno, os dejaré almorzar ahora.” Dices.

“¡Adiooooos!” Roxy pía al teléfono y cuelga.

Cuando te apartas el móvil de la oreja ves que Rose también te ha troleado.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TT: ¿Llegar tarde a almorzar? No en casa de los Lalonde.  
[tentáculoTerapeuta ha adjuntado el archivo 1833.jpg]

Pinchas en la imagen y casi te ahogas con tu propia saliva al reírte. Dave está pegado al techo con magia rosa brillante mientras su madre se sienta en el suelo con su móvil en la oreja, hablando contigo.

CG: OH, JODER, ESO ES ALUCINANTE, ¿HA BAJADO BIEN?  
TT: Por supuesto, ella nunca dejaría que se cayera. Está perfectamente bien, aunque es posible que su orgullo nunca lo supere.  
CG: ¿SABES QUÉ? GRACIAS POR ESO, NECESITABA REÍRME.  
TT: Muchas de nadas, aunque yo también debo apresurarme a ir a almorzar, no sea que yo me arriesgue al mismo destino.  
CG: COMPLETAMENTE COMPRENSIBLE. HASTA LUEGO, ROSE.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Sigues sonriendo cuando te bajas el móvil al pecho, te sientes algo mejor ahora. Te quedas un ratito en el sofá, simplemente disfrutando de estar cómodo en la calidez de tu piso. Aun así, ya te has pasado dormido gran parte del día así que deberías ir a hacer algo productivo. Con un gruñido sales rodando del sofá para ponerte de rodillas y arrastras tu cuerpo hasta tu cuarto.

La visión de cojines de sofá llenos con las cosas robadas de tu creador te hace suspirar. Todavía no has hecho nada con todo eso y de verdad tienes que ponerte a ello. Te sientas en el borde de la cama y acercas uno de ellos. Dentro hay un jersey suave y cálido, te imaginabas que quizás podrías dárselo a un refugio para los sintecho o algo. A estas alturas del año estás seguro de que habrá muchísima gente a la que le podría venir bien algo para lidiar con el frío.

Sujetándolo entre tus manos puedes sentir el suave tejido contra tu piel, de manera que la prenda cuelga de tus manos. Frotas los pulgares por el trenzado de la lana y te encuentras cavilando sobre él otra vez. Si hubieras tenido una oportunidad de conocerlo esta vez y hablar con él, no como creador y la persona que hizo, sino como dos personas que no sabían de dónde venían, ¿podrías haberlo cambiado? ¿Podrías haber hablado con él y hacer que se deshiciera de sus creencias de otras especies al oír lo que tenías de decir y haciéndole frente? ¿Había alguna manera de que hubieras podido mostrarle la visión de otros no-humanos? ¿Haberle presentado a gente que podría haberle caído bien que no fueran humanos? ¿Podrías haberlo hecho mejor persona?

Quizás podrías haberlo hecho, quizás podríais haber sido familia o al menos amigos. Te da la sensación de que antes no erais emocionalmente cercanos, nunca has recuperado ningún recuerdo positivo de él. Pero probablemente se mereciera algo mejor que ser apuñalado en un callejón, aunque sea porque no crees que nadie se merezca eso de verdad.

Te acercas el jersey a la cara e inspiras, con la nariz hundida en la tela. Puedes oler suavizante, su detergente, pero también hay algo más ahí. Se supone que el olfato es uno de los sentidos más unidos a la memoria, ¿verdad? Cuando inspiras y dejas de lado los olores de la colada, te llega algo más.

Te costaría describir el olor, es sólo… él. No es « _flores de jazmín bajo la luz de la luna con una pizca de café fresco_ » ni nada de eso. Es sólo un aroma que te llega al cerebro y tu mente lo conecta con la cara de Kankri. Huele a hogar. Tu hogar.

No tu piso en el que estás ahora, el que de verdad consideras tu hogar. Tampoco es el sitio de Georgia que nunca consideraste un hogar. Es ese sitio en el que viviste con él durante tanto tiempo. No te llega ningún recuerdo repentino pero un sentimiento te inunda con tanta densidad como si fuera el jersey que tienes entre manos.

Te sientes solo. Te sientes como si no tuviera sentido hablar porque nadie te escucha, pero no paras y entonces vienen las palabras desagradables, los sermones que te hacen sentir como si midieras cinco centímetros de altura y el terrible aislamiento. El jersey de Kankri te hace sentir como si hubieras vuelto a tu hogar, pero en una manera que no es nada agradable.

Vuelves a meter el jersey en la bolsa improvisada y te abrazas a ti mismo. No quieres estar solo ahora mismo.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  calígulaAcuario [CA]   
  
CG: HEY, ERIDAN. ¿QUIERES VER ESAS PELÍCULAS AHORA? PODRÍA LLEVARLAS A TU PISO SI ESTÁS INTERESADO.   
CG: ESTAR SOLO EN MI APARTAMENTO COMO QUE ME ESTÁ VOLVIENDO LOCO.   
CA: oh hey kar   
CA: si claro puedes vvenirte a mi piso te mando la dirección   
[calígulaAcuario te ha mandado una imagen ‘direcciones para kar.jpg’]   
CG: GRACIAS, ME LLEVARÉ EL PORTÁTIL Y LAS PELÍCULAS.   
CA: vva todo vvien?   
CG: SÍ, NO ES NADA NUEVO. TE VERÉ EN UN RATO.   
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  calígulaAcuario [CA]


	22. Problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: La policía aparece en este capítulo.

“No veo qué tiene esto que ver con la Navidad.” Eridan dice, frunciendo el ceño mientras mira a la televisión.

“No tienes nada de paciencia.” Suspiras y te deslizas en el sofá. El sofá de Eridan es genial, de hecho todo su apartamento es fantástico. Lujoso y caro, tampoco es que Rose tenga cosas baratas así que ya es decir algo cuando sus cosas son mejores que las de tu piso. No tienes ni idea de cómo narices se ha permitido este sitio por su cuenta pero no se lo vas a preguntar.

“Parece más bien una película de Halloween. Hey, deja de acaparar eso.” Eridan hace un puchero y tira del cuenco de palomitas gourmet que tienes en el regazo.

“Es ambas.” Coincides.

Haces una mueca cuando en la pantalla aparecen vampiros, hombres-lobo y brujas.

“Así que, se supone que este mundo es el concepto de Halloween y de las cosas que asustan, y por eso es todo… así. Al menos creo que esa era la defensa de Burton en cuanto a por qué hay representaciones de vampiros que no han estado bien desde la era del blanco y negro en el cine. Se supone que son la idea que la gente tiene de los vampiros que les asusta. Lo mismo con las brujas, en aquel entonces cuando todo era secreto la gente tenía IDEAS.” Explicas.

Eridan mastica algunas palomitas y considera esto mientras la película sigue.

“¿Es esa la razón de verdad o alguna excusa de mierda para cubrirse el culo sobre algo que lo metería en problemas?” Eridan pregunta.

“Esa es la cuestión. Me siento algo mal por ser capaz de ignorarlo porque a pesar de eso es una buena película con números musicales muy buenos. Quizás no debería verla por eso, pero no sé.” Suspiras.

“Suenas justo como-” Eridan se corta con una risa.

“¿La gente online que se lo piensan todo demasiado? Ya.” Gruñes.

Observas la canción de Jack Skeleton sobre sentirse como que nadie lo entiende, sobre querer ser algo más que lo que se supone que tiene que ser. Es… una buena canción.

“Es bonito que te importe.” Eridan dice suavemente.

“Pero es lo más mínimo, ¿no? ¿El que te importe?” Señalas, a estas alturas estáis básicamente ignorando la película.

“Mucha gente ni siquiera hace eso.” Él contesta.

“Ya, bueno, pero eso no es algo bueno.” Te ríes. Eres muy consciente de que a mucha gente no les importa una mierda las cosas.

“No lo sé, creo que a veces puede ser difícil que te importe. Siempre parece que hay muchísimas mierdas horribles ocurriendo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para mejorar las cosas. Es sólo que es inútil, ¿sabes?” Suspira cansadamente.

Te giras en el sofá y lo miras, parece cansado y triste. Está alicaído y su lenguaje corporal es pesado.

“Puedo ver por qué dirías eso y a veces yo también me siento así. Una de mis amigas descubrió hace poco que le habían hecho algo terrible y siento como si no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer contra eso para mejorar las cosas, ¿sabes? Sólo te desesperas.” Coincides.

“Así que sabes a lo que me refiero.” Eridan dice.

“Sí, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. No puedo arreglar lo que le pasó a mi amiga pero puedo estar ahí para ella. Pude llevarla a un sitio con gente que podían cuidar de ella, pude meter a su perro en la misma habitación que ella para hacerla sentir mejor. Hice eso para mostrarle que me importa. No arregla su problema pero creo que ayudó.” Señalas.

“No estoy diciendo que eso no fuera amable-” Eridan empieza.

“Yo me estaba sintiendo como la mierda y muy solo antes de encontrarme contigo y de que hiciéramos esto. Has mejorado las cosas para mí.” Interrumpes.

Eridan parece sobresaltado ante tus palabras y observas como su cara se pone algo rosa.

“Todo lo que digo es que si todo el mundo intentara hacer cosas buenas, incluso pequeñas cosas entonces el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Mucha gente haciendo pequeñas cosas buenas hace mucho bien. Además, sólo la gente que hace cosas malas deliberadamente desde lugares poderosos quieren que pienses que no puedes hacer nada.” Añades.

“¿Y si te equivocas?” Pregunta después de un momento de silencio.

“Bueno entonces, mierda, supongo que sólo he hecho cosas buenas. Qué horrible.” Dices y pones los ojos en blanco.

“Oh, joder, finalmente algo que tiene que ver con la Navidad.” Eridan exclama cuando en pantalla Jack Skeleton se mueve hacia la puerta de la Ciudad de la Navidad.

“Ya te decía yo que tenías que ser paciente.” Dices con burla.

El resto de la película se pasa fácilmente y la has visto antes así que puedes resumirle a Eridan las partes en las que ambos habláis. Él intenta contarte cómo los árboles de Navidad no siempre fueron algo Cristiano sino que eran paganos, lo cual por supuesto tú ya sabías. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Los dos os veis la película entera y está bastante claro que le ha gustado.

“Creo que ahora se me va a pegar esa canción del Oogie Boogie.” Dice mientras estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

“Es injustamente pegadiza.” Coincides y te levantas con el cuenco de palomitas ahora vacío.

“¿Quieres hacer esto otro día? ¿Quizás… pasado mañana?” Eridan pregunta esperanzado mientras pones el cuenco en el fregadero.

“Sí. Podríamos ver _Solo en Casa_ , es un clásico navideño.” Sugieres.

“Eso me gustaría mucho.” Eridan sonríe y hace que algo en tu interior brille, te habías estado sintiendo solo y ahora ya no.

“Deberías venir a mi casa esta vez, podemos ir por turnos para que sea justo.” Dices, él ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para hacer de anfitrión esta vez y también os ha provisto de comida para picar. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pagárselo con lo mismo. ¡Quizás cuando el resto de tus amigos vuelvan podrías juntarlos a todos y montar un club de cine!

“Eso suena genial.” Eridan asiente.

Os despedís y te diriges a casa después de eso, con algo cálido en tu corazón todo el camino de vuelta. Hasta te las apañas para escribir mensajes y caminar al mismo tiempo porque eres así de bueno.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: HEY, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE LA CONTROVERTIDA PELÍCULA PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD?  
TG: ningun pensamiento  
TG: cabeza vacia  
CG: UFFFFFFFFFFF.  
TG: jaja vale pero en serio creo que los personajes en esa peli se supone que son versiones simbolicas de si mismos  
TG: en plan obviamente jack puede hacer mierdas que los liches no pueden hacer y sally no tiene nada que ver con como funciona de verdad la necromancia  
CG: YA, ESO ES LO QUE YO DECÍA. PERO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ A LA GENTE PUEDE NO PARECERLE BIEN.  
TG: oh pues claro  
TG: pero tambien es que es una peli vieja asi que supongo que eran tiempos diferentes  
CG: DAVE, LA PELÍCULA ES DE 1993.  
TG: ya literalmente es el milenio pasado  
TG: como hace tropecientos mil añosssssss  
CG: SÓLO ME HE ENTERADO DE MI EDAD HACE MUY POCO Y YA ME SIENTO VIEJO.  
TG: espera ahora sabes cuantos años tienes  
CG: OH, BUENO, NO. NO EXACTAMENTE. SÓLO SÉ QUE SOY MAYOR DE LO QUE PENSABA QUE ERA Y MÁS MAYOR QUE SOLLUX. ES DECIR YO APARECÍA EN LOS DIARIOS DEL PUTO JAKE HARLEY, SALVÁNDOLE LA VIDA, ASÍ QUE AL MENOS HE ESTADO POR AHÍ DURANTE TODO ESE TIEMPO.  
TG: supongo que como minimo tienes la edad de mi madre  
CG: YYYYYY AHORA TODO ESTO PARECE SINIESTRO. ME SIENTO COMO UN ASALTACUNAS.   
TG: tio no eres humano, las edades humanas no se aplican a ti  
TG: tambien solo puedes decir mas o menos que es siniestro si hay una gran brecha de madurez entre especies y ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos somos nada maduros   
CG: TÚ ERES INMADURO. YO SOY MADURO.  
TG: cuentame mas acerca de la peli navideña para niños que te acabas de terminar de ver  
CG: HASTA AQUÍ HEMOS LLEGADO, ME VOY A CHIVAR.  
TG: eso tambien es muy maduro  
TG: y a quien te vas a chivar de mi  
TG: a sollux? porque el se va a reir de ti  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: ROSE TU HERMANO ME ESTÁ CIBERACOSANDO, HAZ QUE PARE.  
TT: Qué horrible por su parte, te creeré sin cuestionarlo, mi queridísimo marido ficticio.  
CG: ERES LA MEJOR ESPOSA FICTICIA DEL MUNDO.  
TT: Sí, definitivamente somos la pareja casada más normal y completamente heterosexual del mundo.  
TT: ¿Por qué no viniste a casa para cenar querido, es que ya no me quieres?  
CG: POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAGO, SÓLO ESTABA POR AHÍ CON ‘LOS CHICOS’ DE FORMA COMPLETAMENTE NADA HOMO-ROMÁNTICA.  
TT: Ah, ya veo. La cervecita con los chicos de la que tanto he oído hablar.  
CG: ME ALEGRO TANTO DE QUE LO ENTIENDAS.  
CG: DE HECHO SUPONGO QUE ESTABA CON UN CHICO. ESTABA VIENDO UNA PELÍCULA CON UN AMIGO DE CLASE QUE SIGUE AQUÍ DURANTE LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD.  
TT: Oh, ¿qué habéis visto?  
CG: PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD.  
TT: No pienso comentar sobre mis pensamientos acerca de ese artículo cinematográfico ni tú preguntarás acerca de cuánto merchandising tengo vergonzosamente escondido en mi ático.   
CG: ESO NI SE ME OCURRIRÍA.  
TT: Me alegra oírlo.  
TT: Así que esta cita para ver una película, ¿con quién ha sido?  
CG: NO ERA UNA CITA.  
CG: NO TODO EL MUNDO, DE HECHO CASI NADIE ESTÁ ROMÁNTICAMENTE INTERESADO EN MÍ.  
TT: Me parece que pensabas lo mismo sobre Dave y Sollux en el pasado, ¿no es así?  
CG: ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER.  
CG: ÉL ES SÓLO UN TÍO DE MI CLASE DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA.  
CG: NO CREO QUE TENGA MUCHOS AMIGOS Y TAMPOCO RECUERDA SU PASADO. ADEMÁS, TAMPOCO ES DE LA ZONA Y PUEDO IDENTIFICARME CON ESO. PUEDO TENER AMIGOS, ROSE.  
TT: Por supuesto que puedes, no intentaba sugerir lo contrario.  
TT: ¿De dónde es tu amigo, de todos modos?  
CG: DE UN SITIO DEL QUE NO HE OÍDO HABLAR. DIJO NUEVA ÁMSTERDAM CUANDO LE PREGUNTÉ.  
TT: ¿Nueva Ámsterdam?  
CG: ¿SÍ?  
TT: Karkat, ese es el antiguo nombre para parte de Nueva York antes siquiera de que fuera siquiera Nueva York. No ha existido por ese nombre desde 1664.  
CG: ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO.  
TT: ¿Se te ha olvidado de que estado vengo yo? ¿Y también mi habilidad básica de buscar cosas en Google?  
CG: ¿QUIZÁS SE LA SIGA LLAMANDO ASÍ? ¿POR LOS LUGAREÑOS O ALGO?  
TT: ¡*YO* soy una lugareña, Karkat!  
CG: LO SIENTO, BUENO, QUIZÁS QUISIERA DECIR ALGUNA PARTE NUEVA DE ÁMSTERTAM.  
TT: ¿Suena como si fuera holandés?  
CG: BUENO, NO, PERO YO NO SUENO COMO SI FUERA DE GEORGIA.  
TT: Karkat.  
CG: YO… UNA VEZ TAMBIÉN ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABA RESPIRANDO.  
TT: Karkat, tu amigo no es humano. Podría ser un ángel como tú.  
CG: ¿ES ESO ALGO TAN MALO? HE ESTADO HABLANDO CON ÉL Y PARECE UN BUEN TÍO.  
CG: QUIZÁS NO SEPA LO QUE ES TODAVÍA.  
TT: Si no lo sabe, entonces ¿por qué nombraría un sitio que ya no existe?  
CG: PODRÍA HABERLE LLEGADO SIMPLEMENTE, COMO A VECES ME OCURRE A MI CON COSAS PEQUEÑAS.  
TT: Por favor, ten cuidado. Odiaría que te pasara nada.  
CG: YO TAMPOCO ESTARÍA ENTUSIASMADO POR QUE ME PASARAN COSAS. LAS COSAS QUE ME PASAN TIENEN UN HISTORIAL DE SER MALAS.  
TT: Mucho. También odiaría tener que perseguir y matar a este ‘amigo’ tuyo si te hiciera algo.  
CG: MUY GRACIOSA.  
TT: Hmm.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Esto es bastante agradable, pasas tiempo con Eridan cada par de tardes o así. Veis una película y pasáis el rato, sólo hablando y dándole a la lengua sobre vuestras clases. Ocasionalmente habéis abierto un libro o dos juntos y ojeado vuestros deberes conjuntos para vuestra clase de Historia de la Magia.

Durante el día pasas tiempo en la biblioteca, pasando el rato con Kanaya e intentando familiarizarte con el libro de Freud sin desmayarte otra vez.

Alzas el libro en tus manos y Kanaya trabaja en reparar la cubierta de otro libro cerca. Parece que las vacaciones de Navidad son una época genial para sacar libros y repararlos. Mientras lo sujetas puedes sentir el ligero impulso de leerlo penetrándote la piel.

“Dormí bien anoche.” Le cuentas a Kanaya.

“¿Bien?” Kanaya dice, con un lápiz entre los dientes mientras dobla cuidadosamente una portada y la presiona contra el pegamento.

“Así que si me quedo frito, despiértame. No hay necesidad de dejarme dormir para que pueda ponerme al día ni nada.” Explicas.

Kanaya asiente así que tu devuelves tu atención al libro. Acaricias lentamente sus páginas y sientes el sutil tirón hipnótico de su interior. No te dormirás. NO lo harás.

Lo pones en la mesa.

Inclinándote sobre el libro, lo abres y empiezas a leerlo por donde lo dejaste la última vez.

Empezaré dando una breve reseña de los puntos de vista de escritores anteriores sobre este tema, y el estatus del sueño-problema en la ciencia contemporánea; ya que durante el curso de este tratado no tendré muchas ocasiones de mencionar ninguno de los dos.

Oh, definitivamente te sientes como que te vas a quedar dormido, pero eso puede ser sólo Freud. Céntrate. Niégale al libro la oportunidad de hacer lo que quiere.

A pesar de los miles de años de esfuerzos, se ha progresado poco en el entendimiento científico de los sueños. Este hecho ha sido tan reconocido universalmente por previos escritores en el tema que difícilmente parece necesario que-

Tu cara choca contra el libro.

_Chocas contra el suelo y rebotas, siseando de furia. Ruedas y te pones en pie pero todo a tu alrededor es de un blanco infinito._

_“¡NO PUEDES METERME AQUÍ DENTRO CADA VEZ QUE NO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO CONTIGO!” Le gritas al vacío._

_“¡SÉ QUE SIGUES SIENDO CONSCIENTE DE MÍ CUANDO ESTOY AQUÍ DENTRO! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!” Gritas tan alto como posiblemente puedes._

_Tu voz se funde con la nada blanca a tu alrededor y, por supuesto, no recibes ninguna respuesta._

_Oh, va a hacer las cosas así, ¿es eso? Abres la mano a tu lado y dibujas un enorme círculo de amplificación. Empiezas a disparar fuegos artificiales a tu alrededor, prendiendo tantos fuegos como puedes, manteniéndolos encendidos con tu propia voluntad y sobre todo, gritas. Gritas todas las obscenidades que te sabes y todas las cosas de las que sabes que Kankri se avergüenza o que le escandalizan. Si tienes que estar atrapado aquí dentro al menos vas a hacerle tan miserable al respecto como puedas._

“Karkat, despierta.” Kanaya te sacude el hombro y tú levantas la cabeza de golpe del libro.

“Joder.” Mascullas y te frotas la cara. Te duele la nariz.

“Te has dado contra ese libro con bastante fuerza, ¿estás bien?” Kanaya pregunta, apartándote ligeramente el pelo de la cara.

“Sí, estoy bien. Sólo dolorido. Sobre todo me duele el orgullo.” Suspiras y te echas hacia atrás en la silla. Sientes como si nunca fueras a resolver esto y ahora sólo estás triste porque Kankri apesta y tu pasado claramente no es muy bueno.

“Quizás deberías ir a comer algo, se está acercando la hora de la cena, ¿verdad?” Kanaya sugiere.

Le echas un vistazo al reloj y ves que son casi las seis.

“Supongo. Pero volveré, estoy determinado a no dejar que esta cosa me gane.” Insistes y te levantas, cerrando el libro con una mano e intentando no mirarlo mientras lo haces.

“De hecho yo termino a las siete. ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento después del trabajo? Tengo bebidas y quizás podríamos jugar a algo.” Kanaya sugiere.

Te animas ante esa oferta, te cae bien Kanaya y pasar el rato con ella fuera del trabajo definitivamente te gustaría, no lo habéis hecho mucho antes. Bueno, estuvo

lo de esa fiesta pero eso no acabó muy bien para ti, ¿verdad?

“Oh, eso molaría. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?” Ofreces.

“Si la señora polaca que trabaja con las bebidas está ahí, me encantaría uno de sus chocolates calientes, sino no te preocupes.” Kanaya te dice.

“Mira, no quería uno hasta que tú lo has mencionado pero ahora tengo un antojo desesperado por lo mismo.” Te ríes y te pones el abrigo y la bufanda.

Kanaya se limita a sonreírte burlonamente y vuelve a reparar su libro mientras tú te vas. Metes el libro maldito en tu mochila y con un gesto de la mano para despedirte de Kanaya, te marchas.

La cafetería de la universidad está bastante silenciosa, lo cual es un cambio agradable en comparación con lo llena que está siempre que comes aquí durante el cuatrimestre. Hoy hay algún tipo de fideos de tofu que están decentemente ricos, lo suficiente como para que puedas mantener una conversación sin rumbo fijo con Dave por trollian con una mano mientras comes alegremente con la otra.

Resulta que la señora polaca está ahí haciendo bebidas, así que cuando terminas te apresuras hacia ella y le pides dos de sus fantásticos chocolates calientes para Kanaya y para ti. Con eso hecho vuelves rápidamente a la biblioteca. Justo cuando te estás acercando al edificio puedes ver a Kanaya salir por la puerta, ella te ve y te saluda con la mano.

“Justo a tiempo.” Kanaya te dice con una sonrisa.

“Ella estaba ahí.” Dices alegremente y le extiendes su bebida a Kanaya.

Kanaya la toma, toma un trago del vaso de cartón y gruñe de placer. Estás de acuerdo, está muy bueno.

“Por aquí.” Kanaya dice y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a la biblioteca. La sigues, disfrutando del frío aire de la noche cuando puedes beberte un chocolate caliente para alejar el frío.

“Así que, ¿has… ah… oído cómo le va a Rose?” Kanaya pregunta, manteniendo los ojos al frente. Lo cual es una pena porque así no llega a ver la sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire que tienes en la cara.

“Hablo con ella prácticamente todos los días. Le menciono que te veo cuando voy a la biblioteca, las películas que me veo, ya sabes.” Dices casualmente.

“¿Ella tiene-”

“KANAYA.” Escuchas una voz profunda cuyas vibraciones te llegan a la médula ósea por tu espalda. Das un salto y aprietas tu vaso de cartón lleno de chocolate caliente con alarma, disparándolo hacia arriba y manchándote toda la manga y la mano.

Te das la vuelta y ves a una mujer alta que inmediatamente registras como que es una vampira.

“Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?” Kanaya exclama.

“Sentía- te echaba te menos. ¿Quién es este?” La mujer pregunta, girando su mirada hacia ti. Sus ojos son extremadamente verdes.

“Oh, joder, perdón. Soy Karkat, trabajo con Kanaya. Le estrecharía la mano pero… uh.” Dejas de hablar y alzas tu mano cubierta de chocolate caliente como demostración.

“Oh, caramba, lo siento. Espera, creo que tengo algo.” Ella dice y se abre su grueso abrigo negro para revelar un bolso de mano. Rebusca en él un minuto antes de sacar un paquete de toallitas y sacar una para dártela. Su amabilidad casual y sin pensar con un trasfondo de ser terrorífica con ganas hace que su parecido con Kanaya sea aún mayor.

“¿Graccccccias? Gracias.” Dices con inseguridad y coges la toallita que te ofrece. No vas a rechazar la oportunidad de no estar pegajoso en el futuro cercano.

Kanaya parece algo avergonzada por su madre y niega con la cabeza.

“No es que no me alegre de verte, pero tu visita es algo inesperada.” Kanaya dice mientras te limpias la mano.

“Lo sé. Es sólo que la ciudad en la que estaba de repente empezó con celebraciones y era demasiado para mí, así que quería venir a verte. Te he traído un regalo para disculparme por presentarme aquí sin avisar.” Ella dice y vuelve a rebuscar en su bolso. Debe de tener algún tipo de hechizo de contención, porque la botella que saca es elegante y parece antigua, llena de un líquido oscuro.

“Lo obtuve de un cura en una ciudad por la que pasé en Italia.” La madre de Kanaya dice con una sonrisa secreta.

“Oh, joder.” Exclamas cuanto se la pasa a Kanaya.

“¡No es sangre!” Kanaya dice apresuradamente.

“¿No estaba pensando eso y no me importaría mucho si lo fuera? Es sólo que parece muy antigua y cara, guau.” Dices con asombro y te inclinas para mirar la etiqueta, está muy envejecida y amarillenta.

“Bueno, sí, supongo. Gracias, madre, de verdad no me esperaba esto.” Kanaya dice con un poco de incomodidad.

“No tiene importancia. Pero me siento maleducada, no me he presentado a tu amigo. ¿Karkat, era?” Ella pregunta y tú asientes.

“Mi nombre es Porrim Maryam, soy la madre de Kanaya. Me alegro mucho de conocerte y siento mucho haberte asustado.” Ella dice y te ofrece su mano. Tú te secas rápidamente la tuya en tu jersey y le estrechas la mano, está fría pero tiene una manicura perfecta.

“No se preocupe por ello, es genial conocerla.” Le dices animadamente.

Miras a Kanaya de soslayo y no puedes evitar preguntarte lo a menudo que ve a su madre.

“Sabes, si las dos queréis poneros al día siempre podemos quedar nosotros otro día. Tampoco es que yo me vaya a ir a ninguna parte.” Le cuentas a Kanaya.

“Oh, vaya, no quería interrumpir vuestros planes siempre puedo pasar por tu apartamento otra noche, Kanaya.” Porrim dice, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

“Espere, no, claramente usted ha venido de más lejos que yo y yo veo a Kanaya todo el tiempo en el trabajo, no necesita aplazar su visita.” Insistes.

“¿Y si los DOS dejáis de preocuparos por quién va a retirarse y ambos venís a mi piso? Insisto.” Kanaya dice eso último con tanta firmeza que no te atreves a negárselo.

Cuando miras a su madre ella parece divertida y encantada por la insistencia de Kanaya, así que los dos seguís a Kanaya a su casa. Mientras camináis la madre de Kanaya charla con vosotros.

“¿Cómo te están yendo los estudios, Kanaya?” Pregunta.

“Bastante bien, estoy estudiando el conocimiento mágico codificado en la tela con el tejido siendo una manera de preservarlo contra los extraños.” Kanaya explica.

“Es muy impresionante.” Comentas.

“Oh, dices como mi bufanda.” Porrim dice y saca una bufanda verde jade del interior de su largo abrigo negro.

“Tú no eres una fuente académica, mamá. Te lo he contado antes. Pero sí, así.” Kanaya asiente.

Te preguntas cuantos títulos debe de tener Kanaya y no puedes evitar estar asombrado con su dedicación.

“¿Y tú, Karkat? ¿Qué estás estudiando?” Porrim te pregunta con educación.

“Sólo es mi primer año así que por ahora es mucho de todo, quieren que la gente tenga una buena base de conocimientos antes de decidir en qué quieren especializarse. Pero donde sea que acabe metiéndome quiero que sea algo con lo que pueda ayudar a la gente, ¿sabe?” Le cuentas.

“Karkat es muy dulce. Deberías verlo con los estudiantes, no creo que nunca se plantee hacer que algunos se traguen sus libros por ser tan irritantes.” Kanaya dice.

“Hey, nunca le haría eso a un libro. Pero sí que pienso profundamente en estrangular a algunos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a tu grupo que baje la voz? ¡Puedo OÍROS incluso cuando acabo de doblar la esquina!” Mascullas.

“Es que algunos…” Kanaya coincide con un suspiro.

La madre de Kanaya parece divertida por esta conversación y supones que Kanaya se da cuenta de que se puede estar sintiendo excluida así que dirige su siguiente pregunta a ella.

“¿Cómo ha sido el viaje hasta aquí?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Viajar por el país nunca ha sido un problema, me gusta ver los sitios y las ciudades por el camino. Pero el viaje en barco desde Europa siempre es terriblemente tedioso.” Ella suspira.

“¿Va en barco? ¿No puede teletransportarse?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Podría, pero no me fío. Que te manden mágicamente a alguna parte, ¿quién sabe dónde podrías acabar o quién se te podría llevar de camino? No, prefiero caminar o ir en barco.” Porrim dice con severidad, Kanaya te dirige una mirada de soslayo que te indica que no se lo cuestiones.

“Eso suena a un viaje muy largo.” Dices en su lugar.

“Oh, sí. Pero pasaba el rato leyendo y tejiendo. Además cuando tienes mi edad el paso del tiempo tiene una perspectiva diferente.” Porrim se encoge de hombros.

“Eso suena bastante agradable, en realidad. Aunque yo podría decir que Halloween parece que hubiera sido hace siglos pero no fue hace tanto, ¿verdad, Kanaya?” Dices, mirándola mientras ella saca las llaves de su anillo.

“A mí no me mires. No soy mucho más joven que mi madre y aún no puedo seguir bien el paso del tiempo.” Kanaya dice secamente y abre la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento.

“Quizás esté basado en madurez más que en edad entonces.” Porrim dice con ligereza.

Kanaya se para, con la mano en la llave dentro de la cerradura. Se gira hacia su madre con una cara perfectamente seria, entonces sus labios inmaculadamente pintados de negro se abren lo suficiente como para… sacarle la lengua a su madre. La vampira mayor y distintivamente intimidante a tu lado suelta una risa divertida y Kanaya os deja entrar, crees que te cae bien.

El piso de Kanaya está maravillosamente decorado, demostrando el hecho de que ha estado aquí más tiempo que tú y ha adaptado muy bien este sitio a ella. Hay telas coloridas e intrincadas colgando de las paredes y por el techo en ciertos sitios en forma de amplias capas. Debería hacer que el sitio pareciera claustrofóbico pero en su lugar da la impresión de ser el fuerte de sábanas más elegante del mundo.

Ella se dirige a una pequeña cocinita, no es más grande que la tuya pero supones que no la usa mucho. Hay montones de té y café en armaritos con puertas de cristal y pilas de vasos y tazas elegantes. El microondas básico que probablemente venía con el apartamento está enterrado bajo una pila de sobres y hay un rollo de papel de cocina en frente de él, claramente no se cocina nada aquí. Sin embargo, ella tiene un frigorífico de última generación que casi parece de uso médico.

Los vampiros tienen legalmente permitido conseguir sangre de los bancos de sangre o de donantes consensuados en persona, pero sabes que eso es típicamente algo que sólo se hace cuando el vampiro en cuestión está saliendo con alguien. Tú no querrías preguntarle a Kanaya sobre sus hábitos alimenticios porque es grosero de narices y no es asunto tuyo. Además, estás seguro de que zoquetes sin tacto se lo preguntan regularmente y no quieres ser un zoquete sin tacto.

En lugar de hacer nada de eso, te quitas tu abrigo mientras la madre de Kanaya se deshace elegantemente del suyo. Por debajo lleva un vestido de noche espectacular y su piel está decorada con tatuajes curvados, supones que cuando vives lo suficiente simplemente puedes hacer y llevar lo que te de la puta gana. Ella se echa su largo pelo negro hacia atrás, el cual se asienta elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

“¿Todo el mundo que vive tanto como vosotras dos parecen estrellas de cine o qué? De hecho, no, eso no puede ser. He visto a un tío que tiene varios miles de años de edad y parece un YouTuber friki que hace _GamePlays_ de Minecraft.” Dices cuando recuerdas a Mituna. Ese tío no parece una estrella de cine.

“Este me gusta.” Porrim sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos mientras sonríe.

“A mí también.” Kanaya se ríe.

Porrim parece considerarte un momento y le echa un vistazo a su hija, quien ahora mismo está colocando la botella cara sobre la barra de la cocina.

“¿Sabes que mi hija es muy lesbiana, verdad?” Ella dice disimuladamente.

“¡Madre!” Kanaya exclama con espanto.

“Oh- no, no. Yo ya sabía eso y de todos modos ya estoy pillado. Tengo, como que, dos novios.” Le cuentas rápidamente.

“Ah. Sinceramente eso parece implicar más problemas de los que vale la pena.” La madre de Kanaya dice, pensativa.

“Ya, apuesto a que ellos piensan eso de mí.” Bufas, estás bastante seguro de que tú implicas mucho trabajo tanto para Dave como para Sollux.

“Karkat y yo sólo somos amigos, aunque tampoco es que sea asunto tuyo, _madre_.” Kanaya dice marcadamente y estrecha los ojos al mirar a Porrim, quien parece no haber roto nunca un plato.

“Karkat, ¿quieres algo de beber?” Kanaya pregunta dulcemente, avanzando de sus acusaciones contra su madre y haciendo un gesto hacia la botella a un lado.

“No, estoy bien. No sé si puedo beber alcohol, eso parece caro y odiaría malgastarlo. Además, era un regalo para ti.” Le aseguras.

“Bien visto. Supongo que debería estar agradecida que estés limitado en cuanto a lo que le puedes contar a ella, ¿verdad?” Kanaya pregunta pícaramente mientras saca dos vasos de vino del armario de la cocina.

“Qué graciosa.” Mascullas.

“¿Limitado?” Porrim pregunta con curiosidad.

“Es una estúpida cosa mágica que hice sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, ahora no puedo hablar de una cosa en específico.” Explicas.

“Es algo así como un trato.” Kanaya añade, muerde el corcho de la botella y lo saca con sus colmillos.

Los ojos de Porrim se abren ligeramente y te mira sorprendida.

“¿Un trato con un demonio?” Ella pregunta.

“No, eso no era- supongo que es algo parecido. Hice una promesa, un juramento, de que no hablaría de algo y… bueno.” Te remangas y el texto blanquecino de tu brazo brilla para hacerse visible.

No ves a Porrim moverse, en un segundo está ahí y al siguiente está al otro lado de la barra de la cocina, poniéndose entre Kanaya y tú. La botella cara se cae de lado con un golpe fuerte y el líquido rojo se derrama. Das un grito ahogado y rápidamente intentas enderezarla pero ahora tienes vino en las manos.

“SAL DE AQUÍ. MÁRCHATE. ¡ALÉJATE DE NOSOTRAS!” Porrim ruge, su cara cambiando a algo salvaje y completamente iracundo.

“Lo siento, yo no-” Intentas disculparte, aunque no entiendes lo que has hecho.

Porrim saca una espada de un verde brillante aparentemente de la nada y te apunta con ella.

“No creas que no sé cómo matar a los de tu especie, no creas que no lo he hecho antes. ¡Mantente JODIDAMENTE alejado de nosotras!” Porrim gruñe.

Te apartas dando traspiés, asustado, con las manos alzadas a modo de rendición.

“¡Madre! ¡¿Qué estás-” Kanaya intenta protestar pero su madre la empuja tras ella.

“Por favor, nunca le haría daño a Kanaya, es mi amiga.” Le cuentas.

“¡FUERA!” Porrim ruge y salta la barra de la cocina.

“¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Me iré, lo siento!” Gritas y corres a salir por la puerta.

Te das cuenta inmediatamente de que aunque todavía tienes tu mochila, te has dejado el abrigo en casa de Kanaya, y estás jodidamente seguro de que no vas a volver a por él después de eso. Te apresuras a volver al campus y a tu residencia, no estás muy entusiasmado por quedarte cerca de una mujer que quiere matarte.

Obviamente ella ha conocido a ángeles anteriormente y no le han gustado ni un pelo. No puedes decir que la culpes. Caminas rápidamente, abrazándote a ti mismo para protegerte del frío y en un intento en vano de hacerte sentir mejor. En cuanto has cerrado la puerta de tu apartamento, te quitas tu jersey y vas a tu cuarto. Hay un espejo en la puerta de tu armario y sólo te toma un segundo sacar tus alas, aunque apenas tienes espacio aquí dentro.

Observas tu reflejo, tus alas… lo que eres.

Joder, necesitas hablar con alguien sobre esto. Sin dudarlo mucho llamas a Rose, necesitando escuchar una voz amistosa. Crees que Dave sólo intentará distraerte y animarte, y Sollux puede que ayude pero te sientes demasiado frágil como para lidiar con cualquier cosa que él pueda lanzarte. Así que, Rose.

“¿Hola?” Rose dice cuando coge el teléfono.

“¿Puedo hablar contigo?” Le preguntas débilmente.

“Normalmente te señalaría que ya lo estás haciendo y te has respondido así a tu propia pregunta, pero suenas disgustado así que preferiría preguntar si estás bien. ¿Ha pasado algo?” Rose pregunta.

“Estaba pasando el rato con Kanaya y apareció su madre, fuimos a casa de Kanaya, su madre averiguó lo que soy y se le fue la olla. Amenazó con matarme.” Dices con una voz pequeña.

“Madre mía.” Rose susurra.

“Ya. Es decir, lo entiendo, parece como que básicamente mi especie entera apesta y ella obviamente ha tenido experiencias anteriores con ellos.” Mascullas. Probablemente le hayas arruinado todo el viaje para ver a Kanaya.

“Eso es una completa tontería, Karkat. Sólo porque alguien ha tenido una mala experiencia con alguien de una especie anteriormente no quiere decir que sea justo juzgar a todo el mundo de esa manera, especialmente hasta el punto de amenazar con matarlos. Si te hubiera pedido amablemente que te marcharas eso habría sido injusto pero al menos razonable, si necesitaba tiempo para procesar las cosas y hablar contigo sensatamente luego. Intentar matarte es una cuestión totalmente diferente.” Rose insiste.

Te miras la mano libre y ves que está manchada de rojo por el vino.

“¿Pero y si está justificado? ¿Y si yo era tan malo como los demás en aquel entonces?” Dices y tus alas se enrollan a tu alrededor defensivamente. Tampoco es que te ayude mucho, dado lo poco que te gustan ahora mismo.

“Ya hemos discutido esto antes. Sollux no habría tenido nada que ver contigo si ese fuera el caso. Además los registros de ti en la biblioteca del abuelo de Jade te muestran ayudando a la gente. No creo que nunca hayas sido malvado, de verdad que no.” Rose te recuerda.

“Si la madre de Kanaya ha tenido malas experiencias probablemente se las cuente a Kanaya y sobre mí. Probablemente he perdido una amiga.” Dices miserablemente. También trabajas con ella, ¡eso será horrible si ahora te odia!

“Si ese es el caso entonces no quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver con ella y tendré algunas palabras de mi elección que decirle cuando vuelva.” Rose dice, su voz férrea y determinada.

“No hagas eso, te gusta mucho.” Te sobres los mocos. Mueves tus alas hasta que puedes tumbarte boca abajo en la cama con un ala pegada a tu lado y la otra colgando en el suelo.

“Si ella reacciona mal ante tu especie entonces no es quien yo pensaba que era para nada, ni es alguien con quien querría salir. Así que ahí lo tienes.” Rose te cuenta.

No sabes muy bien qué responderle a eso así que simplemente haces un ruidito afirmativo para mostrarle que la has oído.

“Además,” Rose dice en un tono más suave, “la gente no puede hablar sobre lo que eres a quien no lo sabe ya. ¿Recuerdas? Mamá y Sollux sólo pudieron hablar del tema porque ella lo averiguó y él ya lo sabía pero si Kanaya no lo sabe ya entonces no hay manera de que ella se lo pueda contar.”

“Vale, pero ¿y si es capaz de explicárselo lo suficiente como para que Kanaya lo adivine? ¿O y si los detalles de este hechizo no incluyen a los vampiros? No sabemos los detalles. Yo sólo…” Titubeas.

“¿Sólo quieres ponerte catastrófico?” Rose dice dulcemente.

“No estoy poniéndome catastrófico, estas son preocupaciones muy reales.” Dices entre dientes y fulminas con la mirada al espacio en el que Rose estaría si estuviera aquí. Pero no está.

“¿Quieres mi consejo?” Rose pregunta.

“Por favor.”

“Mantente alejado de Kanaya durante un tiempo, deja que ella contacte contigo. Siendo alguien cuya madre ha atacado a gente en su casa anteriormente, yo siempre he contactado con la gente después y me he disculpado. Mi madre es un caso algo excepcional pero sigue siendo de buena educación disculparse por cosas así y dar explicaciones. Ella debería hablar contigo. Y también, digamos que de alguna manera sabe lo que eres porque su madre ha averiguado como decírselo, entonces quizás necesites darle tiempo para que lo piense, así tú también te beneficiarías de dejarle su espacio.” Rose dice.

“¿Y si piensa que la estoy evitando?” Preguntas.

“Lo estás. Mira, la verás otra vez, sólo estás dejando que las cosas se enfríen y permitiendo que ella venga a ti con la famosa rama de olivo. Mientras tanto puedes concentrarte en hacer otras cosas. Estoy segura de que todavía tienes trabajo que hacer para clase y mencionaste tu no-cita con ese amigo tuyo, puedes hacer todo eso. Estate demasiado ocupado como para preocuparte.” Ella te aconseja.

“No estoy seguro de haber estado nunca demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme, pero entiendo lo que dices.” Dices a regañadientes.

“Bien. Haz eso. No hay nada mal contigo como persona o por qué especies eres y yo maldeciré personalmente a cualquiera que diga lo contrario.” Rose dice.

“Todavía no te sabes ninguna maldición de verdad. Sólo te sabes esa cosa eléctrica que haces con tus agujas y no creo que eso cuente técnicamente como una maldición.” Dices, frunciendo el ceño.

Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea y puedes SENTIR la sonrisa conocedora en la cara de Rose.

“No quiero saber qué magia maliciosa te sabes, ¿verdad?” Preguntas con horror.

“Cuanto menos sepas menos ignorancia tendrás que fingir cuando me estés dando una coartada.” Rose dice dulcemente.

Dios te ayude pero tiene razón.

“Bien visto.” Dices y te preguntas como ha llegado a esto tu vida.

“Bueno, ahora que todo eso está resuelto siento decir que tengo que irme. Pero llámame si pasa algo más.” Rose dice, continuando de forma muy profesional.

“Lo haré. Gracias por hablar conmigo, Rose, de verdad que me siento mucho mejor y he renovado mi miedo de cabrearte alguna vez.” Te ríes. Es agradable sonreír otra vez, y mucho.

“Ah, todo es como debería. Buenas noches, Karkat.” Rose dice alegremente.

“Buenas noches.” Le respondes y la oyes colgar.

Intentas hacer lo que Rose te ha dicho. Estudias mucho y después de unas horas eres capaz de esbozar un hechizo preliminar para identificar continuamente un objeto, o más bien sus contenidos. Te imaginas que lo puedes ligar con una taza de tu cocina, la idea sería que identificara si algo es agua, aire u «otro». Estás bastante seguro de que tendrás que especificar un cierto límite a la hora de identificar las cosas porque no quieres que al hechizo se le vaya la pinza porque hay una pizca de flúor en el agua o lo que sea. Sólo necesitas averiguar qué usar como fuente para que funcione todo el tiempo.

Cuando más trabajas en ellos, más se te ocurre que esto podría cumplir fácilmente con los criterios de tus deberes de alquimia también, así que le mandas un breve correo al profesor y le preguntas si aceptaría tu proyecto como algo así como una fusión de trabajos. Después de eso, estimas que has hecho suficiente trabajo y te acomodas para ver algún programa de cocina de Netflix para no tener que pensar. Mientras te sientas ahí viendo cómo los concursantes fallan recreando las obras que han sido retados a cumplir y pensando que la suerte está bastante en contra suya, no puedes evitar inquietarte. Te… pica. No te pica ninguna parte en concreto de la piel, pero sientes como si tu propio ser te picara.

Por pura exasperación te quitas la camiseta y te vuelves a sentar en el sofá, despliegas tus alas y te encuentras con que ELLAS son las que te pican. Supones que tumbarte como lo hiciste antes y quizás volar hasta aquí la otra vez te haya erizado las plumas o algo. El resultado final es que te sientas en el respaldo del sofá peinándote ausentemente las alas con los dedos lo mejor que puedes Y viendo los programas de cocina de Netflix.

Cuando liberas una de tus plumas el puro alivio solo puede rivalizarse con la sensación de finalmente crujirte la espalda después de ocho horas seguidas estudiando, o de darte una ducha super caliente después de haber estado fuera bajo lluvia helada. Y también resulta que la pluma es enorme, fácilmente mide lo mismo que tu antebrazo y tu mano juntos

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: HEY ROSE, ¿QUIERES UNA PLUMA GIGANTE? ACABO DE MUDAR UNA, ES *ENORME*.  
TT: ¿Oh? ¿Cómo de enorme estamos hablando?  
CG: MÁS LARGA QUE MI ANTEBRAZO.  
TT: Definitivamente estoy interesada en tener eso. ¿Podrías ponerla en mi cuarto?  
CG: CLARO.  
TT: ¡Gracias!  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Vuelves a ahuecar tus alas, finalmente sintiéndote cómodo. Las guardas con cuidado y bajas del sofá. Abres la puerta del cuarto de Rose y con cuidado pones la gigantesca pluma en su escritorio. Hay unas cuantas más en el suelo detrás del sofá, en su mayoría son más pequeñas, pero las recoges todas con cuidado. Preferirías que nadie supiera lo que eres, así que después de algo de deliberación te vas al baño y con cuidado invocas fuego entre tus manos y las quemas, esta vez asegurándote de hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido y lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana como para que los detectores de humo no salten.

Al día siguiente no tienes ningún mensaje de Kanaya, ninguna petición para hablar o quedar, nada. No tienes el corazón o quizás las agallas como para ir a la biblioteca y ver qué está pasando. Además, dijiste que te mantendrías alejado y odiarías encontrarte a Porrim guardando el sitio, lista para apuñalarte si apareces.

Por supuesto todavía puedes hacer trabajo de la biblioteca y te acomodas para transcribir algo más de los experimentos de Roxy. Todos empiezan de manera bastante parecida, con Roxy indicando que el círculo es para protegerla y mantener al demonio ahí el tiempo suficiente como para explicar cómo van las cosas. Pide el consentimiento de la gente que recluta para su investigación y se toma muchas molestias para protegerse tanto a sí misma como a los demonios con los que habla.

Registras varias pruebas fallidas en las que Roxy invoca a alguien, ellos declinan participar y ella simplemente les agradece su tiempo y los devuelve a donde estaban antes. Los demonios con los que habla parecen sorprendidos con la profesionalidad considerada de Roxy.

Avanzando, empiezas a transcribir el primer encuentro en lo que parece ser una serie exitosa de sesiones. Este primero aparece como el 15.1 y eres capaz de transcribir el discurso inicial de Roxy casi a tiempo real de lo familiarizado que estás a estas alturas. El demonio que ha invocado esta vez tiene largos cuernos cónicos y el pelo le tapa la mitad de la cara, con el resto aparentemente en una coleta o sujeto con una horquilla detrás de su cabeza. Lleva una camiseta negra y brillante y un chaleco turquesa, además de unos pantalones a rayas que obviamente han sido planchados. Estás empezando a familiarizarte lo suficiente con los demonios como para sospechar que este está relacionado de alguna manera con el sistema legal. Has adoptado la costumbre de describir los detalles físicos de los demonios y las acciones que hacen, de manera que si esto estuviera siendo leído por alguien ciego o con la visión parcialmente deteriorada, no se perderían nada.

_El demonio se acerca al borde del círculo y estrecha los ojos mirando a Roxy._

_“Eres esa humana de la que tantos rumores he oído.” Dice lentamente._

_“¿Has oído hablar de mí?” Roxy pregunta, sorprendida._

_“Estoy muy bien conectado e informado. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas para alguien como yo, pero siento decir que yo no trabajo gratis y soy un hombre bastante ocupado e importante.” El demonio dice, altaneramente._

_“Oh, no me digas.” Roxy dice, no sonando nada convencida._

_“Te lo digo. Si me hicieras un favor, pagado por adelantado si no te importa, entonces te diré algo interesante sobre ÉL. ¿No es ese el tipo de información que estás buscando?” El demonio sonríe ampliamente y señala el suelo._

_“¿De qué tipo de favor estamos hablando?” Roxy pregunta con sospecha._

_“Actualmente estoy trabajando en un caso y debo presentarme pronto en el juicio, exactamente dentro de veinticuatro horas de tu tiempo. Naturalmente estoy ocupado preparándome para dicho caso así que me estás causando bastantes inconvenientes al traerme aquí. Sin embargo, si esperaras veinticuatro horas e invocaras al legislacerador contrario cuando estemos en el juicio entonces sería más que feliz de hablar contigo si me invocaras de vuelta al día siguiente.” Él dice suavemente._

_“Creo que puedo hacer eso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme tu nombre y el suyo y tendríamos un trato.” Roxy sonríe._

_El demonio titubea._

_“No puedo invocar a nadie específicamente sin su nombre o una muestra de su cuerpo.” Roxy añade._

_“Supongo.” El demonio masculla._

_Roxy espera pacientemente, no tiene nada que perder aquí y está claro que el demonio es quien quiere su ayuda._

_“Mi nombre es T̸͙͊a̸̘̅g̵̗̔o̵̯͋r̵͓̀a̶̻͠ ̶̩Ğ̴̬ô̷͍r̶͚͘j̶͖̑ȩ̷̓k̶̗̿ y el de mi oponente es T̵͕̜̋i̷̮͂r̴̭̥o̴̻̿̉n̶̤̗͋̊a̶̛̩͇͝ ̶̦͇͒̅K̵̘̫̃a̷̛̬͝s̴̻̽ũ̴̻n̵͊̐͜d̶͚̪̒͒.” Dice y Roxy lo anota rápidamente._

_“Tagora Gorjek y Tirona Kasund, en veinticuatro horas a partir de ahora en este plano. De acuerdo. Si presionas tu mano contra el borde del círculo a tu lado y dices el trato cuando haya accedido, haré lo mismo en mi lado y será como estrecharnos la mano de verdad.” Roxy explica, haciendo un gesto a los sitios en el suelo con su boli._

_Tagora asiente y se agacha, su mano presionada contra el suelo. Cuando habla su tono vibra con magia._

_“Yo, Tagora Gorjek le proveeré una información a-” Se para._

_“Roxy Lalonde.” Ella dice rápidamente._

_“-a Roxy Lalonde sobre el soberano del Infierno que hasta donde yo se no es conocida por humanos. Haré esto bajo la condición de que Roxy Lalonde invoque a Tirona Kasund desde el Infierno a la Tierra en veinticuatro horas exactamente desde ahora en tiempo de la Tierra durante tanto tiempo como ella razonablemente pueda. Durante este tiempo Roxy Lalonde tampoco le revelará este trato a Tirona Kasund durante su encuentro por ningún medio de comunicación, ya sea verbal o no verbal, ni puede permitirle a nadie más hacerlo. Después de que otras veinticuatro horas de la Tierra hayan pasado desde la invocación de Tirona Kasund, entonces Roxy Lalonde podrá volverme a invocar y yo me veré obligado a completar mi parte del trato.” Tagora dice._

_Observas como Roxy se para y claramente revisa mentalmente los términos del contrato pero al final extiende la mano y la presiona contra el borde del círculo por su lado._

_“Una información factualmente verídica que otros demonios considerarían verdad si la oyeran.” Roxy enmienda._

_“Muy lista. Vale.” Tagora enmienda el trato y se lo repite todo a ella._

_Roxy se lo vuelve a considerar un momento._

_“Acepto.” Ella dice y un texto turquesa se enrolla en su muñeca._

_“Bueno entonces, hasta la próxima.” Tagora le sonríe y desaparece._

Podrías seguir con la siguiente cinta que tienes guardada, la cual apostarías que es de Roxy invocando a Tirona Kasund, pero estás más interesado en la cinta 15.2, la cual es su siguiente encuentro con Tagora. A la mierda, estás haciendo todo este trabajo gratis, te vas a dar el gusto. Pones la siguiente cinta y, de nuevo, copias el proceso de invocación de Roxy.

_Tagora aparece en mitad del círculo con una sonrisa afilada que le llega casi de oreja a oreja. Roxy no parece nada intimidada._

_“He hecho mi parte. ¿Cómo te fue el juicio?” Ella pregunta._

_“¡Fantásticamente, ella siempre hace trampas y yo he ganado igualmente! ¡Ja!” Tagora suelta una carcajada._

_“Así que, me parece que tienes información para mí.” Roxy dice fluidamente._

_Tagora se acerca tanto como puede al borde del círculo, y sus colas se curvan tras él en el aire con un lenguaje corporal que aprendiste de Sollux que indica un cierto nivel de autosatisfacción. Es la misma manera en que sus colas se curvan y enderezan en el aire cuando está particularmente complacido consigo mismo y normalmente está a punto de hacer algo para irritarte profundamente._

_“Sabes, ciertamente eres especial. Este hechizo es el más ajustado y mejor pensado que he visto y la gente que conozco que han tenido contacto contigo no tienen nada malo que decir de ti. Eres inteligente y eso me gusta.” Tagora sonríe._

_“Muchas gracias.” Roxy sonríe alegremente._

_“Así que,” Tagora dice y flota hacia atrás en el círculo para estar sentado en el aire, “dime qué sabes de la gestión de ahí abajo para yo tener una base por dónde empezar.”_

_“Bueno, obviamente ciertos relatos cambian los detalles y sin duda hay fuentes sesgadas, pero básicamente la historia es que Dios lo creó todo, incluyendo a los ángeles, y un ángel muy poderoso llamado Lucifer se reveló de alguna manera y fue echado por ello. Esto resultó en los demonios, el infierno, etc. Entonces el pecado de los mortales ocurrió por culpa suya y todo eso.” Roxy explica._

_“Para empezar, Lucifer no es un nombre para él como tal, más bien es una descripción o un apodo. Como verás, hay una estrella-” Tagora empieza._

_“Sí, por Venus, tiende a vagar y aparentemente_ _«caer». Así que se asoció con una caída desde los cielos.” Roxy interrumpe con el aire de alguien acostumbrada a alzar la mano instantáneamente cuando iba a clase de niña, es entrañable._

_“Muy bien. Sería como llamarte a ti «rizos» o algo.” Tagora explica y hace un gesto hacia la clara espiral de pelo que Roxy tiene cerca de la sien. Dave tiene exactamente el mismo rizo._

_“De todos modos, no estás del todo equivocada. Él no fue exactamente hecho una deidad, más bien son dos partes de lo mismo pero como gente diferente. Él intentó derrocar a la otra, la cosa fue mal, la mayoría de los detalles se han perdido a lo largo de la historia. Él acabó gobernando el Infierno, supongo que el pecado original no va muy desencaminado pero todo esto ocurrió MUCHO antes de que yo llegara, así que sólo sé lo que me han enseñado.” Él sigue._

_“Y eso puede ser cuestionable.” Roxy coincide._

_“Por supuesto este mito de la creación ocurrió y todo es real, pero también lo son los del resto de religiones.” Tagora continúa._

_“Sí, sí, la superposición de la fe, soy consciente. Todas las historias de la creación y las leyendas sobre los dioses son verdad y pueden considerarse como haber pasado en realidades fracturadas llegando a esta, muchos afluentes desembocando en el mismo río. Lo sé, no soy de primero.” Roxy bufa._

_“Ja, muy bien entonces. Así que aquí viene lo que no sabes. Los poderes que existen ahí arriba, al otro lado de la moneda, decidieron deshacerse de nuestro antiguo soberano. Su influencia era caótica, petulante e impredecible. Hicieron un ángel, forjado como una espada puramente para destruir y lo mandaron abajo. Lucharon y el ángel ganó, matando al soberano del Infierno.” Tagora dice con ojos centelleantes._

_“¿Qué?” Roxy jadea._

_“Lo que pasa es que, el Infierno debe tener un soberano, tenemos una jerarquía al igual que los ángeles. Sin ningún líder infernal alguien tenía que dar un paso adelante. El ángel miró alrededor y decidió que el Infierno no era malo pero que era ineficiente y ¿por qué debería él servir a aquellos que sólo lo usaban como una herramienta? Él iba a gobernar en su lugar. El soberano del infierno que existe ahora no es el_ _«Lucifer» de tus leyendas y ya no es un ángel, tomó el título y es un dios. Él nos reformó, rompió reglas estúpidas y nos preparó para ganar.” Tagora dice en un tono que es casi reverente._

_“¿Cuál… cuál es su nombre?” Roxy jadea._

_“Ja, a pesar de tu talento no apostaría a que pudieras soportar escuchar su nombre. Vuestros pseudónimos y epítetos tendrán que servir. Pero aquí tienes un consejo de mi parte, Roxy Lalonde. Deja de hacer estos experimentos, porque yo he conseguido oír hablar de ti. Si él lo hace entonces nada podrá salvarte.” Tagora le advierte._

_Roxy no parece saber qué responder a eso y con eso dicho, Tagora se desvanece. Roxy se queda ahí de pie un momento y entonces corta la grabación._

Te echas hacia atrás en tu silla con asombro. ¿Por qué nunca has oído hablar de esto antes? Sales del documento, abres Google y lo buscas, aunque no sabes muy bien qué buscar durante un momento. Al final acabas en la página de la Wikipedia para el diablo. La información que lees por encima son todo cosas que has absorbido por osmosis cultural, así que eventualmente sólo usas la función de buscar dentro de la página con la palabra «Lalonde».

Otras teorías sugieren que el diablo puede ser más un título ocupacional, similar a un monarca y que el diablo actual puede no ser el original. Esta teoría fue postulada por la doctora Lalonde, aunque nadie más ha sido capaz de verificar esta información.

Huh, te preguntas por qué será eso. Supones que nadie más llama a demonios regularmente para interrogarlos sobre estas cosas.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: SOLLUX, TENGO UNA PREGUNTA. ¿LOS DEMONIOS TIENEN PROHIBIDO HABLAR CON LOS MORTALES SOBRE CIERTAS COSAS?  
TA: claro.  
CG: ES SÓLO QUE ESTOY LEYENDO LAS INVESTIGACIONES DE ROXY, VIENDO SUS ENTREVISTAS.  
TA: e2a 2eríía una razón por la que e2a2 exii2tíían.  
CG: ¿ESTÁ ESA REGLA EN MARCHA AHORA MISMO? ¿O QUE LAS DEIDADES YA NO ESTÉN LA HA SUPRESO? ¿O ALGO MÁS?  
TA: 2íí  
CG: DEBERÍA HABER SIDO MÁS ESPECÍFICO.  
TA: 2íí  
CG: ¿ALGUNA VEZ LO HAS CONOCIDO A ÉL? ¿AL MISMO DIABLO, DIGO?  
TA: No quiiero hablar 2obre ello.  
CG: UH. VALE. ¿LO SIENTO?  
TA: da iigual  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Eso no ha ido muy bien. De verdad estás en racha últimamente con lo de disgustar a la gente, ¿verdad? Buen trabajo.

Suspiras y bajas tu móvil. Eridan estará aquí en unas horas así que deberías salir a comprar comida, ya que él fue lo suficientemente amable como para proveerlos cuando fuisteis a su piso. Coges tus zapatos, abrigo, mochila y luego te pones los auriculares para poderte ir.

Seguramente Sollux conociera al diablo, dado lo que sabes de su estatus. Pero por otra parte también sabes que él no se lo pasó particularmente bien ahí abajo, así que quizás simplemente deberías no haberlo mencionado para nada. Obviamente no deberías haberlo mencionado, idiota.

Titubeas cuando estás a punto de seleccionar música. Quizás sólo podrías…

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: LO SIENTO, NO DEBERÍA HABER DICHO NADA DE ESO. NO PRETENDÍA SER UN IMBÉCIL SIN TACTO.  
TA: tú 2iiempre ere2 un iimbeciil 2iin tacto.  
CG: ESO ES VERDAD PERO PREFERIRÍA NO SERLO.  
CG: …¿SEGUIMOS ESTANDO BIEN?  
TA: biien?  
TA: yo 2oy fantá2tiico y tú ere2 un perdedor, niinguno e2tá 2ólo “biien”  
CG: QUIERO DECIR, ¿LO HE ARRUINADO TODO ENTRE NOSOTROS AL MENCIONAR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO?  
TA: kk 2ii rompiiera contiigo cada vez que metiiera2 la pata, entonce2 nunca llegarííamo2 a niinguna parte.  
CG: ESO NO ES MUY RECONFORTANTE.  
TA: lo mii2mo podríía o no deciir2e en 2entiido contrariio  
TA: me niiego a comentar  
CG: AH.  
TA: ha2 termiinado ya de preocuparte 2iin motiivo?  
CG: ¿LO HAGO ALGUNA VEZ?  
CG: PERO SUPONGO QUE HE TERMINADO POR AHORA.  
TA: biien  
CG: TE ODIO, SABES.  
TA: oh  
CG: ¡ROMÁNTICAMENTE HABLANDO!  
TA: oh joder ciierra el piico lo e2tá2 arruiinando  
TA: yo tambiién te odiio  
TA: <3<  
CG: ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?  
TA: el qué?  
CG: ESTO <3<  
TA: e2 una piica  
TA: por el odiio  
TA: ya 2abe2 <> c3< <3< <3  
CG: ¡OH! COMO LOS PALOS DE LA BARAJA, COMO LOS DE ESE LIBRO DE PORNO QUE ME ROBASTE.  
TA: adquiiríí. lo adquiiríí de tii.  
TA: <3< e2 el del odiio.  
CG: VALE.  
CG: BUENO, TE ODIO ENTONCES. <3<  
TA: e2 monumentalmente vergonzo2o conocerte. yo tambiién te odiio a2íí que piierdéte!  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Te sientes al menos algo mejor ahora, estás sonriendo cuando le das al play a tu lista de reproducción y te vas en busca de comida. Con la ansiedad de alguien que no ha tenido nunca un amigo en casa, acabas comprando demasiada comida pero ¿y qué? Lo peor que puede pasar es que sobre mucho y podáis comer más la próxima vez o si es de verdad lo peor que puede pasar y Eridan decide que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo entonces, a la mierda, tienes comida para hacerte sentir mejor.

Eres el mejor planeando cosas, ese eres tú.

Eridan te envía un mensaje cuando llega a tu residencia, su tarjeta no le deja entrar porque no vive aquí. Te apresuras a bajar, lo dejas pasar y tienes que reírte porque está cómicamente tapado con su bufanda, hasta la lleva enrollada alrededor de la cabeza para protegerse el pelo.

“¿Mal tiempo?” Te ríes y te apartas para dejar que pase.

“Quééé gracioso.” Eridan refunfuña y entra dentro. Se quita la bufanda de la cabeza y se peina meticulosamente el pelo con las manos.

“Venga.” Sonríes y lo guías hasta tu planta.

“Así que ¿qué película vamos a ver esta vez?” Pregunta, todavía toqueteándose el mechón morado de su pelo.

“Solo en Casa, la primera.” Le cuentas y subes otro tramo de escaleras.

“¿Y esta es una película sobre la Navidad?” Pregunta.

Te apoyas en la puerta hacia tu planta y la abres.

“Ocurre en Navidad y hay una… moraleja navideña en la historia. Puede.” Dices. Eridan parece extremadamente escéptico.

“Sólo ven a ver la peli.” Insistes y caminas hasta tu puerta. No te has molestado en cerrarla con llave porque sólo te habías ido a la planta baja. Entras y mantienes la puerta abierta para él.

Los dos os acomodáis para ver la película, la cual no va mucho sobre el verdadero significado de la Navidad y más bien va sobre un niño pequeño que fácilmente podría haber matado a estos invasores de moradas varias veces.

“No hay manera de que eso no sea mortal.” Eridan dice, arqueando las cejas muy por encima de sus gafas de hípster mientras observa al pobre hombre en pantalla recibir una lata de pintura en la cara.

“Una vez vi una serie de vídeos online en los que recreaban estas cosas con gel balístico y huesos, es absolutamente mortal.” Coincides y extiendes la mano para coger los M&M’s. Te has encorvado de lado en el sofá otra vez porque tener una buena postura es algo para la gente que no son tú. Pero por otra parte Eridan también está estirado con los pies en la mesa baja.

“Teoría: Harry y Marv han ido al Infierno por su robo y este es su castigo, robar infinitamente una casa protegida por este psicópata.” Eridan sugiere.

“No sé si el Infierno funciona así, pero la teoría me gusta lo suficiente como para aprobarla de todos modos. Explica por qué estas cosas no los matan. Pero ¿y qué hay de la familia?” Preguntas, mirándolo.

Eridan frunce el ceño mirando a la pantalla y después te echa un vistazo a ti, su expresión se suaviza un poco.

“Abandonaron a su hijo, negligencia infantil. Al Infierno que van.” Él dice con confianza.

“Hmm, puede. Pero el repartidor de pizzas no hizo nada malo. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! A menos que el repartidor sea un psicopompo, repartiéndolos a ELLOS al Infierno sin siquiera darse cuenta.” Sugieres con entusiasmo.

Eridan asiente, aprobando tu teoría. En pantalla el tormento perpetuo continúa y Eridan se mira las manos, frunciendo el ceño. Se mete un puñado de M&M’s en la boca y suspira al ver sus palmas pegajosas y teñidas de colores.

“Tengo que lavarme las manos.” Él dice, enseñándotelas.

“Cierto, tenemos jabón de manos en el baño. Está por ahí.” Le cuentas, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano en esa dirección.

“Gracias.” Dice y se levanta.

Te estiras, coges tu bebida de la mesa y te tomas la oportunidad para parar la película ya que estás. Oyes como se abre una puerta detrás de ti y te miras tus propias manos, no las tienes teñidas de los colores de los M&M’s pero eso probablemente sea porque cuando los coges van inmediatamente a tu boca.

“¿Por qué tienes cosas en… cojines de sofá?” Eridan pregunta.

Al girarte ves que ha abierto la puerta que no es y está mirando a tu cuarto en vez del baño.

“Oh, esa es mi habitación. El baño está ahí.” Dices, señalando la puerta correcta.

“No, eso me lo suponía por la falta de instalaciones de baño en este cuarto. ¿Pero por qué tienes bolsas de cosas en el suelo? ¿Es eso una lámpara en una de ellas?” Eridan pregunta.

“Es…” Titubeas y te levantas del sofá. Acortando la distancia te unes a él en la puerta y miras las cosas de Kankri.

“No son mis cosas. Bueno, lo son, supongo. Pertenecían a un… familiar. Supongo. Ahora está muerto así que me llevé sus cosas, estaba planeando donarlas a refugios y cosas así pero no me he puesto todavía.” Explicas.

Eridan se gira para mirarte atónito.

“Decías que no tenías familia ni te acordabas de nada.” Dice, todavía mirándote fijamente.

“¡No lo hago! No me acuerdo de nada, pero lo encontramos a él. Él tenía el mismo apellido que yo y era igualito a mí. Ahora está muerto y él es- no quiero hablar de ello.” Cortas ese hilo de conversación rápidamente porque puedes sentir el pozo de emociones complicadas que trae creciendo en tu interior.

“Oh, oh, Kar. Está bien.” Eridan dice y antes de que tú puedas hacer nada más él te acerca en un abrazo ligeramente pegajoso y bastante incómodo.

“Yo sólo-” Eridan dice incómodamente y hace un gesto hacia el baño.

“Ya, claro.” Asientes.

Él se escabulle al baño y tú cierras la puerta de tu cuarto de nuevo antes de volver al sofá. Incluso cuando Eridan vuelve el buen rollo como que se ha perdido. Los dos veis el resto de la película pero tu mente vuelve a estar centrada en Kankri. Apenas registras cuando la película termina, al menos no hasta que Eridan se gira a mirarte en el sofá y apoya su mano en tu hombro.

“Parece que lo que sea que le pasara a tu- a ese tío, quienquiera que fuera para ti, te está pesando mucho.” Él dice compasivamente.

“No lo sé, supongo. He estado intentando no pensar en ello.” Dices y te mueves. La mano de Eridan se cae de tu hombro cuando te giras, subes los pies al sofá y apoyas la espalda en el apoyabrazos.

“Puedes hablar sobre ello, sabes.” Él te recuerda.

Te sientes bastante raro con la sugerencia y de entre todo el mundo Rose te aparece en mente.

“Lo sé. Pero.” Debería haber más que continuara esa frase. Un «pero» implica que habría alguna explicación después pero no tienes una. La idea de confiarle a él algo así es rara. Intentas razonar que es porque no sois tan cercanos todavía. Crees que quizás podrías hablarle de Kankri a Jade, pero sólo para ayudarla a lidiar con su propia pérdida, no se lo mencionarías para tus propios fines. Odiarías destrozar el ambiente o hacer que las cosas vayan de ti incluso cuando estabas hablando con Jade.

Has hablado con Sollux y Dave sobre Kankri, pero Sollux sabe cómo funciona esa mierda y estás saliendo con él y con Dave así que eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Y por supuesto, has hablado con Rose al respecto. De hecho, hablas con Rose sobre muchas cosas.

Es sólo que parece diferente a cuando Eridan te pregunta al respecto. Ja, supones que él no es tu esposa falsa teórica. Odiarías que Rose te llevara a un juicio imaginario para el divorcio. ¿Y qué hay de vuestro querido hijo imaginario Viceroy Burbujas Von Salamandra?

“Estoy bien, de verdad.” Le cuentas a Eridan con una sonrisa que parece sólo ligeramente falsa. No crees que él se la crea.

“Hey, ¿y si hacemos esto mañana también? ¿En mi piso? Estaba ojeando las películas navideñas de esa lista que me mandaste y se supone que _Love Actually_ es buena. Eso podría animarte, ¿verdad?” Él sugiere.

“Oh, joder, me encantan las comedias románticas. Son mi kriptonita personal.” Exclamas y Eridan rebosa de alegría.

“Bueno, te veré en mi casa mañana entonces.” Eridan asiente y te dirige una sonrisa.

Él se va y tú te pasas un ratito recogiendo antes de sacar tu móvil.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: ¿CÓMO CANCELO MI SUSCRIPCIÓN A TENER SENTIMIENTOS?  
TT: ¿Muerte cerebral? Aunque creo que los muertos también sienten cosas. Hm, ¿un coma, quizás?  
CG: DISCÚLPAME ENTONCES, ESTARÉ BUSCANDO EN GOOGLE COMO PONERME A MI MISMO EN UN COMA.  
TT: ¿Y precisamente qué te está molestando tanto?  
CG: LA MISMA MIERDA DE SIEMPRE. MI CREADOR, YA SABES. SENTIMIENTOS COMPLICADOS QUE NO QUIERO.  
TT: Entonces creo que el mejor método es darle tiempo y que te aceptes a ti mismo. Vuestra relación difícilmente parece como que fuera positiva y tú te mereces relaciones positivas con la gente.  
CG: ¿SEGURO QUE ME LAS MEREZCO?  
TT: Sí.  
CG: BUENO, COSAS ASÍ NO ME DEJAN MUCHO ESPACIO PARA QUE YO TE DISCUTA NADA ENTONCES. ROSE SE HA PRONUNCIADO UNILATERALMENTE SOBRE EL TEMA.  
TT: Me alegro de que reconozcas mi autoridad.  
TT: Tampoco tienes por qué reprimir tus sentimientos. De verdad desearía que no estuvieras solo para todo esto, pero puedes contactar con cualquiera de nosotros cuando quieras.  
CG: LO SÉ. ES SÓLO QUE NO QUIERO DEPRIMIR A LA GENTE.  
TT: Todos preferiríamos que te sintieras mejor, sin importar que el tema ‘destroce el ambiente’.  
CG: LO DEL COMA PARECE MÁS FÁCIL.  
TT: Nada de ponerte a ti mismo en coma.  
CG: ERES MUY EXIGENTE.  
TT: Lo sé, no sé cómo vivo conmigo misma.  
CG: VAAAAAALE. HASTA LUEGO.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Al día siguiente te vuelves a quedar con unas horas muertas en las que habrías ido a la biblioteca pero no te sientes como si pudieras.

Estás lo suficientemente aburrido como para estar dispuesto a sentarte e intentar memorizar los significados de tus cartas de tarot, siendo que es un medio que parece funcionarte. Miras una carta, intentas recordar su significado y entonces lo buscas online para ver si tienes razón o no.

Eventualmente, por pura curiosidad, barajas tus cartas y haces una pequeña lectura. Sólo con tu futuro vago en mente, una lectura simple con un despliegue a tres. En vez de pasado/presente/futuro como has hecho antes, escoges una disposición diferente. Una situación en la que estás o en la que estarás en breve/lo que deberías hacer/el resultado. Bastante simple. Barajas, repartes tres cartas boca abajo y dejas el resto de la baraja a un lado.

La primera carta es la situación. La Justicia invertida. Uh… bueno, La Justicia va obviamente sobre justicia así que invertida implica injusticia. Hm, eso parece débil. Cedes y buscas en tu chuleta online. Deshonestidad, impunidad e injusticia. Así que ¿significa eso que vas a estar en una situación que es injusta o deshonesta o que tú mismo vas a ser esas cosas?

Vale, segunda carta. ¿Qué deberías hacer? La Luna, al derecho. Te estás quedando completamente en blanco con ese significado pero cuando la miras una palabra te viene a la mente. Ilusiones. Has sacado La Luna otras veces, ¿no? Además todo lo que pasó con la luna y esa cosa rara que leíste en los diarios de Jake. Te sientes raro al respecto. Además no ves cómo eso quiere decir una acción que puedas tomar a menos que te esté diciendo que te escondas.

Esta lectura no está teniendo ningún sentido. Tercera carta, el resultado. La Rueda de la Fortuna, invertida. Eso parece malo. De esta te acuerdas por habértela estudiado antes, la lectura inversa tiene que ver con el control y la falta de él, o intentar mantenerse en control. Mala suerte y nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Observas las cartas en tu escritorio como si esto fuera culpa suya por traerte malas noticias. No quieres saber esto o lidiar con esto así que te vas a ir al salón con tu móvil y simplemente vas a fingir que esto nunca ha pasado. Mierda, quizás deberías estudiar. Todavía estás esperando ese correo de tu profesor así que no quieres trabajar mucho en ese proyecto, pero podrías intentar leer ese libro tuyo de nuevo. Si tan sólo hubiera alguna manera de protegerte de las influencias del libro.

Te llega una fantástica idea, y te toma algo de tiempo pero decides llamar a Dave por FaceTime cuando terminas.

La llamada se conecta y tú puedes disfrutar de la cara bonita de Dave, tu corazón aletea al verlo en una manera que no puede ser sana. Entonces él inmediatamente empieza a desternillarse.

“K-Karkat, oh joder, me duele la cara de reírme, ¿por qué tienes la cabeza entera cubierta con papel de aluminio?” Dave pregunta entre carcajadas.

“¡Cierra el pico, estoy experimentando con algo!” Le sueltas.

“¿Tiene que ver ese algo con las decisiones arriesgadas en cuanto a moda? Porque no estoy seguro de que la cabeza brillante te vaya mucho.” Dave se ríe.

“No. Estoy intentando leer un libro maldito sin dormirme, estoy intentando ver si esto me protege.” Explicas.

“¿Te has envuelto la cabeza en papel de aluminio, haciendo agujeritos para ojos, nariz y boca y crees que eso ayudará a mantener la magia alejada de alguna manera?” Él suelta una risita, cubriéndose la boca como si eso escondiera su diversión a tus expensas.

“No puede doler. Mira, sólo obsérvame y si me duermo grítame.” Le cuentas.

“Vale, vale, pero voy a hacer una captura de pantalla de todo esto.” Dave te advierte y ves como su mano va a hacer justo eso.

Suspiras pero esto es lo que te ha tocado en la vida. Abriendo el libro empiezas a leer de nuevo. Consigues avanzar dos frases antes de sentir como te caes hacia delante, a la mesa.

_El coche vibra debajo de ti, con el motor ronroneando. El cuero de los asientos del coche está cálido contra tu mejilla y ligeramente pegajoso por el calor del verano. Parpadeas lentamente y adormilado mientras las farolas amarillas pasan rápidamente por delante de tu cara. Cuando abres los ojos de nuevo tu mirada se dirige a Sollux en el asiento del pasajero al frente del coche._

“¡KARKAT!” La voz de Dave.

Te despiertas de golpe, alarmado, y por la pantalla de tu móvil ves a Dave suspirar aliviado.

“Sorprendentemente, eso no ha funcionado.” Refunfuñas y te arrancas el papel de aluminio de la cabeza.

“Ya, pero eres un hombre de hojalata bastante mono.” Dave dice con una sonrisa burlona.

“Ja ja.” Dices secamente y tiras la pelota de papel de aluminio a la basura al otro lado de la habitación.

“¿Oh? ¿No crees que yo piense que eres mono? ¿Es eso?” Dave te reta.

“Eres consciente de que me puedo ver a mi mismo en el espejo, ¿verdad?” Contestas.

“Claramente necesitas que te revisen la vista porque eres muy mono.” Él insiste.

“No, eso es-” Empiezas.

“Ah- nop. Voy a hacer una encuesta. Espera un momento.” Dave dice y coge su móvil. Empieza a caminar y oyes como se abre una puerta.

“Rose, estoy hacienda una encuesta. ¿Es Karkat mono?” Dave pregunta, dándole la vuelta a la cámara para mostrar a Rose sentada en su cama, haciendo punto.

“Karkat es adorable.” Rose dice y mira fijamente a la cámara.

“Kgraxchao.” Dave dice de una manera que simplemente te deja oír la manera en que lo habría escrito en su móvil. Se va de la habitación y avanza por el pasillo, abriendo otra puerta. Sollux está sentado en frente de un ordenador frunciendo el ceño, no alza la mirada cuando Dave entra.

“Ocupado.” Masculla.

“Pregunta rápida, ¿es Karkat mono?” Dave pregunta y le extiende el móvil como si fuera un micrófono en una entrevista, lo cual te da una visión impresionante del suelo y no mucho más.

“Hasta que abre la boca y habla, claro.” Sollux se ríe.

“¡HEY!” Protestas pero Dave simplemente se ríe y se va, llevándote tu visión con él.

“Ya tienes lo que querías.” Mascullas, intentando esconder la mitad de tu cara en tu jersey.

Dave gira la cámara hacia sí mismo y te mira fijamente.

“Así que ¿admites que eres mono?” Te pregunta, desafiante.

“Primero la muerte.” Contestas.

“No me dejas otra opción.” Dave suspira y empieza a caminar de nuevo, lo escuchas bajar por un tramo de escaleras y esta vez cuando le da la vuelta a la cámara puedes ver a su madre flotando las cosas mágicamente por la pared.

“Mamá, te acuerdas de Karkat, ¿cuál es tu veredicto en su monería?” Dave le pregunta y tú sólo puedes cubrirte la boca con horror.

“Es adorable, podría comérmelo enterito con una cuchara.” Ella suelta una risita.

Ya está, ahora tienes toda la cabeza metida en tu jersey, sólo se está asomando al exterior tu pelo. Puedes oír a Dave reírse e irse andando pero no estás mirando al exterior, no lo estás.

“Sabes, estás haciendo eso del halo otra vez.” Dave dice suavemente, con cariño en la voz. Tu corazón no puede soportar esto.

“¿Lo estoy haciendo?” Dices y sacas la cabeza. En la pequeña ventanita de la esquina de la pantalla parece como si de repente tuvieras un contraluz súper intenso detrás de tu cabeza. De hecho, está haciendo que al enfoque de la cámara se le vaya un poco la olla.

“Creo que mola mucho que toda tu magia angelical o lo que sea salga cuando haces un lío porque a la gente le importes.” Dave dice y la expresión de su cara es…

A él de verdad le gustas. Le importas y te encuentra atractivo. No tienes ni idea de CÓMO ni POR QUÉ pero no puedes negar que estas cosas son verdad. No parece del todo real. Con Sollux quizás puedas achacar parte de tu relación con él l hecho de que él empezó una relación con el tú que existía antes del Acontecimiento, quizás eras alguien mejor y más competente en aquel entonces y esa persona lo conquistó o lo que sea. Pero ¿Dave? Dave no te conocía en aquel entonces, de alguna manera tú, ESTA versión de ti, te las has apañado para hacer algo que hizo que él sintiera esto por ti.

“Desearía que estuvieras aquí.” Admites en voz baja.

“Joder, yo también desearía estarlo.” Dave coincide con un suspiro cansado.

“Ya, pero está bien. Tienes a tu madre y la gente tiene familias, ¿sabes? Además tampoco es que esté completamente solo lloriqueando por las esquinas de la residencia todo el día. Esta noche voy a ver una peli con un amigo.” Le cuentas alegremente, no quieres que se preocupe por ti.

“¿El de tu clase?” Él te pregunta con curiosidad y se sienta otra vez en la silla de su escritorio.

“Sí. Uh. ¿Te parece bien eso?” Preguntas, con la preocupación inundándote de repente.

“¿Huh?” Dave dice.

“Es decir, he oído historias de gente a la que les molesta que sus novios hagan cosas con otra gente. Especialmente con gente cuyo género implica que podrían estar interesados en ellos.” Explicas apuradamente.

“Ya, pero ¿acaso tú no eres pansexual o lo que sea? ¿No significaría eso que no tendrías permitido tener amigos?” Dave señala.

Haces un ruidito incierto, es sólo que te gusta quien te gusta.

“Tío, confío en ti. Cuando pasó todo eso con Sollux corriste directamente a mi piso para contármelo y la única razón por la que eso pasó en primer lugar es porque ya estabas saliendo con el tío pero no lo sabías. Estoy bastante seguro de que no vas a ir a citas en secreto.” Dave dice firmemente.

Sí, esa no es tu intención aquí. Sólo quieres un amigo.

“Y si te importa una mierda alguien entonces no tienes derecho a decirles con quien pueden o no pueden estar. Ser controlador, meterte en los móviles de la gente, acosarlos o jugar a juegos mentales… eso es súper retorcido. La mera idea de que alguien me haga eso a mí hace que legítimamente se me hiele la sangre, no te voy a hacer eso a ti.” Dave añade con vehemencia. Ni siquiera estabas pensando en la mayoría de esas cosas, pero tú tampoco le pedirías nunca ese tipo de control sobre su vida.

“Yo tampoco.” Coincides y los hombros de Dave caen ligeramente cuando se relaja.

“Bueno, entonces puedes disfrutar de lo de tu película sin preocuparte por que yo lo flipe por ello. No es mi estilo.” Dave dice.

“Lo haré y… eres genial. ¿Lo sabías?” Dices.

A pesar de haber sondado a toda su casa con preguntas sobre tu monería, Dave se pone colorado al instante en que le dices que crees que es genial.

“Es decir, ja, lo sé. Soy el genial Dave Lalonde, tengo muchísimos fans, ¿sabes?” Dave presume, a pesar de la risita nerviosa en mitad de la frase.

“Bien, te los mereces.” Le dices.

“Augh.” Dave se sube las gafas mientras se cubre la cara con la mano. JA, ¡¿y a él qué le parece?!

“Y muy mono.” Añades, viciosamente complacido por su vergüenza.

“Tengo que irme ahora por motivos sin relación con esto. Te quiero Karkat, adiós.” Dave dice rápidamente y cuelga.

…

…….

¿Acaba de decir que te quiere?

Te preguntas si se le ha escapado, si no pretendía decirlo. Ciertamente no te ha vuelto a llamar para decir nada al respecto, quizás sólo deberías… dejarlo estar.

Incluso con esa decisión en mente tu novio sigue ocupando tus pensamientos esa tarde cuando te pones tu abrigo más grueso y te diriges al apartamento de Eridan. Tienes que mantenerte controlado para no empezar a caminar por ahí con un halo en público. Te imaginas que debes parecer normal porque cuando llegas al piso de Eridan él no grita sobre que te brille la cabeza, así que bien por ti.

“Entra.” Eridan sonríe.

“Gracias, hace mucho frío fuera.” Dices estremeciéndote, y cuelgas tu abrigo en el perchero de al lado de la puerta.

“No sé, a mí como que me gusta el frío.” Eridan se encoge de hombros y cierra la puerta.

“Sólo dices eso por tu afinidad por las bufandas.” Dices en broma.

“Tienes razón, y lo odio.” Él masculla, haciéndote reír.

Eridan y tú empezáis a ver Love Actually. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la viste y te habías olvidado de muchas partes, como ¿esa del tío apareciendo con esos carteles ante la mujer de su amigo? Ay. Pero la historia de los niños es mona.

“Creo que vi esta peli el primer año después del Acontecimiento. Solo, obviamente.” Añades eso último con algo de acidez y tomas un trago de tu Fanta para quitarte ese sabor de la boca.

“Apuesto a que es mejor con compañía.” Eridan dice, no está equivocado.

“Pues claro.” Coincides.

“¿Te sentías muy solo aquí abajo por tu cuenta?” Eridan pregunta y su mano cubre la tuya en el sofá.

Apartas tu mano y te sientas algo más recto, esperando disimularlo como que simplemente estás moviéndote nerviosamente, eso ha sido… raro.

“Bueno, sí. Pero ahora estoy aquí y tengo a gente, está bien. Estoy seguro de que lo mismo te pasaba a ti, ¿verdad?” Te ríes incómodamente.

“Claro. Pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de todo esto, ¿verdad?” Él añade y se inclina un poco hacia ti.

Giras la cabeza para mirarlo y ves que él se sigue acercando a ti, tienes una décima de segundo para darte cuenta de que te va a besar antes de apartarte de golpe y en tu intento de alejarte te las apañas para caerte al suelo.

Eridan te mira desde arriba, claramente alarmado.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta.

“¡Estoy bien!” Dejas escapar y te pones en pie torpemente.

“No pareces estar bien para nada.” Él señala. No está equivocado pero también está extendiendo la mano hacia ti otra vez. Oh, no, nop, eso no va a pasar.

“Escucha, yo- Eridan, esto no se suponía que fuera-” Intentas pensar en una manera de decirlo pero no puedes evitar pensar en que Rose tenía razón y se va a poner muy arrogante al respecto.

“No es que no me gustes pero esto no se suponía que fuera una cita romántica ni nada. Yo sólo pensaba que, bueno, es una película de Navidad y-” De verdad desearías que la pareja en pantalla no se estuviera besando ahora mismo.

Ves como Eridan mira la pantalla y después a ti, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“No estoy intentando meterme en tus pantalones.” Él dice secamente.

Acaba de intentar besarte, ¿qué más vas a pensar?

“De hecho ya estoy pillado. Dos veces. Tengo dos novios.” Insistes. Dios, esto es tremendamente incómodo.

“Ajá.” Eridan dice, claramente no te cree para nada.

“Los tengo y no creo que ni a Dave ni a Sollux les pareciera bien esto y a mí tampoco me lo parece así que yo sólo… voy a irme.” Le cuentas.

Te mueves y coges tu portátil, en el cual estabais conectando a su televisión para ver la película, cerrándolo y metiéndolo rápidamente en tu mochila. Tienes que irte ya, preferible mientras Eridan sigue mirándote fijamente en shock mudo. Estás a medio camino de la puerta cuando él salta por el respaldo del sofá y te agarra del brazo.

“No puedes salir con- no me lo puedo creer, ellos son-” Él balbucea indignado.

“Eridan, suéltame.” Dices e intentas liberar tu brazo.

“¡Herejía! ¡No está bien!” Él grita.

“¡HEY!” Le sueltas con furia. El sonido rebota por la habitación y su televisor se hace añicos, pero no te importa una puta mierda.

“Perdón por no sentir lo mismo que tú pero como se te OCURRA siquiera venirme con mierdas anti-demonios entonces no sólo no estaremos saliendo sino que tampoco seremos amigos.” Le siseas, señalándolo con el dedo justo en su cara.

Eridan está demasiado aturdido como para formar palabras así que lo empujas lejos de ti y sales corriendo de su apartamento. Das un portazo de una manera que es profundamente satisfactoria y estás a casi diez pasos de su bloque cuando te das cuanta de que te has dejado el abrigo ahí dentro.

Estás jodidamente seguro de que no vas a volver así que simplemente vas a tener que andar a casa cabreado, dejando que la rabia te caliente desde dentro. Ni siquiera es justo, hay tantas cosas que se podrían decir sobre Sollux que podrían ser objeciones genuinas para que alguien salga con él. Es irritante, es un mal estudiante, pasa una cantidad desmesurada de tiempo antagonizando a la gente (o al menos a ti), tiene un sentido de la moda horrible y está obsesionado con el número dos. Cualquiera de esas sería una buena crítica.

Si Eridan hubiera dicho «¿Estás saliendo con Sollux? ¿Ese demonio con el vestuario que hace que parezca como si se hubiera paseado en medio de una partida de paintball de equipo rojo vs equipo azul?» entonces eso sería justo. Aun así resentirías eso porque lo odias, lo encuentras atractivo a pesar de eso y después lo odias más por ello.

Jesús, esto del odio es complicado.

La cosa es que el que alguien mencione la especie de Sollux como un motivo por el que él no debería importarte es una mierda gordísima y de verdad pensabas que Eridan era mejor que eso. Estás furioso porque dijera eso y porque tú aparentemente tenías tan mal juicio.

“¡Karkat!” La voz de Eridan hace que te pares.

Te giras. Hace frío y se está haciendo tarde, no está lloviendo pero puedes sentir la amenaza de ello en el aire así que sólo estáis tú, él y otro tío en la parada de autobús al otro lado de la calle. Aparte de eso la calle está desierta. 

“Déjame en paz.” Le dices a Eridan incluso cuando él corre hacia ti.

“No sabes lo que estás haciendo, relacionándote con-” Él empieza.

“No pienso escuchar esto.” Gruñes, volviendo a girarte para marcharte.

“¡Estoy de tu lado!” Eridan insiste.

Él te vuelve a agarrar y hace que te gires para mirarlo, pero él de repente cambia. Su cuerpo se eleva del cielo y despliega tres pares de alas. Una luz imposible brilla y resplandece a su alrededor, deformando el aire y puedes ver lo que hay detrás como imágenes distorsionadas en el agua. Su cabeza brilla con un halo morado perfectamente redondo.

Te tambaleas hacia atrás e invocas tu arma de donde sea que esté. Al otro lado de la calle un grito te llama la atención, el hombre de la parada de autobús está mirando fijamente a Eridan y gritando. Se araña la cara y tú corres hacia él, intentando llegar antes de que se deje ciego a sí mismo. Le agarras las manos al hombre que grita y se las apartas de la cara con una mano y con la otra le llevas la cabeza hacia tu hombro.

“¡Para eso!” Le siseas a Eridan. Entre tus brazos el hombre se agita y lucha, gritando sinsentidos incoherentes.

“Decías que se te había olvidado-” Eridan empieza a decir pero puedes oír la manera en que su voz tiene tonos imposibles en ella. El hombre entre tus brazos gime de agonía.

“¡Para! ¡Para de hablar! ¡Vuelve a como estabas, le estás haciendo daño!” Ruges.

Eridan pestañea en tu dirección y parece profundamente perplejo. Guarda las alas, su halo desaparece y vuelve a parecer normal.

“Él es sólo un simple humano, Kar. Escucha, necesitas volver conmigo. No vuelvas a tu residencia.” Eridan ruega.

“Aléjate de mí de una puta vez. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.” Siseas, volviendo a invocar tu hoz a la mano que tienes alrededor de la espalda del hombre y alzándola para amenazar a Eridan.

“¿Sabes qué? ¡Vale! ¡Que te jodan, Kar, ahora ni siquiera lo siento!” Eridan te suelta pero puedes escuchar cómo su voz tiembla y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No eres capaz de sentir nada de simpatía por Eridan, dado que tienes entre tus brazos a un humano angustiado al que ha herido y claramente no le importa nada. Se va corriendo y llorando, dejándote a solas con el hombre. Te deshaces de tu arma y vuelves a consolar al pobre transeúnte.

Lo sujetas contra tu pecho en la calle desierta y llamas a una ambulancia. Amañas los detalles, diciendo que él sólo parecía estar teniendo un ataque de nervios así de la nada y empezó a gritar. Les das tu ubicación y esperas a que lleguen.

“Lo siento por él, siento que estuvieras aquí.” Le dices al hombre suavemente. Quizás si intentas reconfortarlo le llegue.

“No te merecías que ese tío simplemente apareciera y te destrozara así la mente.” Le cuentas y le aprietas el hombro, sigue llorando muchísimo.

“No tengas miedo.” Susurras.

¿Debería tener miedo? Tú todavía sigues aquí, eres de la misma especie que quien le hizo esto a él. Pero tú no quieres hacerle daño, quieres ayudar, te sientes fatal de que se haya visto metido en todo este desastre. Le vuelves a decir que no tenga miedo y te preguntas si conocías a Eridan antes de todo esto. ¿Eras como él en el pasado? ¿Indiferente a las víctimas como este hombre?

Joder, esperas que no.

El extraño se estremece entre tus brazos, sus palabras siguen sin tener sentido. ¿Se mejorará de eso? De verdad esperas que sí. Le duele tanto y a ti te duele verlo, es un pinchazo profundamente dentro de tu pecho que hace que tus ojos se humedezcan. Probablemente tengas una pinta absurda, este hombre está teniendo un ataque de nervios en la calle y tú lo estás abrazando mientras tú también lloras.

Las lágrimas gotean por tu barbilla hasta el hombre entre tus brazos y él empieza a calmarse. Sigue temblando y aterrorizado cuando la ambulancia aparece y se lo lleva, pero ahora parece más estar en shock, al menos ya no está intentando arrancarse los ojos a arañazos.

Joder, pobre tío.

Tiemblas por el frío, ahora sientes como que tu interior debe estar tan frío como tu exterior, ciertamente te sientes lo suficientemente vacío como para que eso sea verdad.

Te metes en tu residencia, abriendo la puerta de un empujón con el hombro cuando la puerta pita al pasar tu tarjeta. Mientras subes las escaleras sientes las piernas pesadas con cansancio y arrepentimiento. Eridan debe haberte mentido sobre no recordar nada, lo cual significa que debe haberte seguido la pista. Temes pensar en por qué haría eso, la respuesta no puede ser nada bueno.

Mierda, probablemente tengas que contarle esto a Sollux. Que los ángeles estén jodiendo las cosas en la Tierra en la misma universidad a la que vais ciertamente va a ser alarmante para él. Sacas tu móvil y te lo cambias de mano para poder sacar tus llaves. Llegas a tu puerta y metes la llave en la cerradura, pero cuando empujas la puerta se abre. ¿No la cerraste bien con llave?

Todos los pensamientos de posibles allanamientos de morada desaparecen de tu mente cuando ves a varios oficiales de policía en tu apartamento.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntas. Por un estúpido momento te preocupa que algo le haya pasado a Rose, pero ella no está aquí.

Antes de poder decir una pregunta más inteligente, varios oficiales de policía te hacen placajes hasta que acabas en el suelo y forcejean contigo para ponerte boca abajo. Estás demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar y te ponen frías esposas de metal alrededor de las muñecas antes de que puedas hacer siquiera nada al respecto. Te están leyendo tus derechos pero no te están diciendo por qué te están arrestando y eres más listo como para decir algo ahora. Te quitan tu anillo de llaves del dedo, tu amuleto telefónico de la muñeca y cogen tu mochila del suelo.

Dos hombres forzudos te levantan y prácticamente te llevan en alzas al coche de policía. Te meten en la parte de atrás y cierran la puerta de golpe. ¿Qué cojones? ¡No has hecho nada malo! ¿Es esto cosa de Eridan? Mierda. Necesitas un abogado, menos mal que tienes una y es una dragona de verdad.

La parte de atrás del coche de policía es incómoda y los dos hombres del frente parecen visiblemente enfadados en tu presencia. Te dices a ti mismo que sólo necesitas aguantar hasta que alguien hable contigo y después pedir llamar a tu abogada. Terezi tiene tu número de teléfono y te sabes tu antiguo número de memoria, puedes decírselo y ellos pueden contactar con ella.

Cuando llegas te echan fotos, llenan algunos formularios y te meten en una celda individual. La celda tiene pintura magnolia envejecida en las paredes, un váter de metal con un pequeño lavabo encima y una cama de metal que sale de la pared. Encima de la cama hay un colchón de un plástico parecido a la gomaespuma, el cual te recuerda más a las colchonetas que solían sacar en clase de educación física del instituto que nada que pudiera ser llamado una cama. Chirría cuando te sientas.

Aparte de la cama, el váter y el lavabo, la puerta es el único aspecto que queda en la celda. Es una placa de metal sólido con sólo un rectángulo pequeño y sellado para que alguien mire. Aparte de eso, la habitación es infinitamente blanca y tan pequeña que la corta cama es toda la longitud del cuarto. La habitación ni siquiera es un cuadrado perfecto, no se puede decir que seas alto pero no podrías tumbarte en el suelo con los pies contra la puerta sin darte en la cabeza con la pared bajo la cama.

Al menos te quitaron las esposas antes de meterte aquí dentro.

Con recelo te miras el brazo y tu trato con Sollux brilla suavemente bajo tu piel. Podrías usarlo para traerlo a ti, pero sabes que no has hecho nada malo y si te escapas de esta celda entonces definitivamente estarás en problemas. Tampoco es que necesites la ayuda de Sollux, has probado que puedes atravesar puertas mágicamente siempre que no te importe su estado cuando se abran. Ese plan de acción parece como que no acabaría bien para ti, como mínimo sería un crimen. No, es mejor esperar y que Terezi te ayude.

Sólo puedes tener miedo y estar confundido durante un tiempo limitado. Eventualmente eso sentimientos se ven suprimidos para dar paso a la ira. ¡Cómo se atreve esa gente a meterse en tu piso sin una orden y arrestarte sin siquiera decirte por qué! ¡Vas a hacer que se enteren por eso! ¡De hecho quizás puedas demandarlos! ¡Quizás Terezi haga eso por ti, o uno de los legislaceradores demoníacos como Redglare!

Eres un campeón en aferrarte a la ira pero eventualmente se hace lo suficientemente tarde y lo suficientemente cerca del día siguiente que te empiezas a sentir exhausto. No han apagado las luces ni nada y el cuarto está horriblemente luminoso pero estás seguro de que es mucho después.

Justo cuando estás apunto de dormirte la puerta se abre de golpe para revelar a dos oficiales, no puedes recordar si son unos diferentes o no pero te esposan sin decir palabra y te arrastran a otra parte. Esa otra parte resulta ser una sala de interrogatorios donde transfieren tus esposas a la mesa. Ante ti hay una oficial de policía con una impecable camisa blanca y tras ella hay uno de esos espejos por los que la gente puede mirar desde el otro lado. Encima de él, un reloj te dice que son las cuatro de la madrugada.

“Karkat Vantas.” La mujer dice con un tono gélido. Tiene el pelo castaño recogido en un moño prieto que hace que toda su cara parezca áspera y severa.

“Sí. Quiero a mi abogada, puedo darle el número.” Le dices.

La policía te mira fijamente con sus fríos ojos azules y pulsa su bolígrafo. Le das el número y ella lo anota.

“Eres un estudiante de la Universidad de Salem, ¿verdad?” Ella pregunta.

“No pienso responder nada hasta que llegue mi abogada.” Le cuentas.

Ella te mira fijamente, estrechando los ojos con obvio desprecio.

La policía no hace ningún esfuerzo por llamar a Terezi, no se va ni hace que nadie más haga ese trabajo. Simplemente te hace preguntas sobre tu vida. Sobre por qué viniste aquí, sobre tu magia, sobre lo que recuerdas. No le respondes a ninguna, en tu cabeza cuentas hacia atrás desde cien y vuelves a empezar. Vas por el cincuenta y ocho cuando ella te saca de ello.

“Sabemos que mataste a Kankri Vantas.” Ella suelta.

Abres los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo sabe lo de Kankri? ¿Cómo sabe que está muerto? No había ningún cadáver. A menos que piensen que murió en el incendio, pero eso no puede ser porque aun así encontrarías un cadáver si él fuera humano. Oh, hm, supones que el incendio provocado fue un crimen pero ellos no pueden probar que tu hicieras eso.

Te mantienes en silencio.

Sus preguntas se vuelven maliciosas, especulando sobre por qué mataste a Kankri, sobre sus puntos de vista y sobre cuáles podrían ser los tuyos. Ella insulta la que piensa que es tu visión del mundo, te pincha sobre una sexualidad a la que no perteneces en realidad. Te niegas a reaccionar. Son más de las cinco de la madrugada cuando te manda de vuelta a la celda individual en la que estabas antes.

Sólo consigues dormir una hora porque vuelves a estar ahí dentro a las seis y media. La mujer vuelve a estar ahí, aunque tampoco es que sepas su nombre, pero también hay un hombre.

El hombre es alto, su pelo está peinado hacia atrás con gomina y es de un negro brillante. Está fumando, lo cual estás bastante seguro de que ya no está permitido aquí dentro. Mientras hacen que te sientes y te vuelven a esposar a la mesa, les dices lo mismo que has dicho antes.

“Quiero a mi representante legal.” Insistes.

“Hemos llamado, él dice que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.” El hombre se mofa con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Le miras la cara, no conoces sus rasgos pero son definitivamente familiares incluso con dos cicatrices recorriéndolos.

“Mi abogado es una mujer. Te pareces a Eridan.” Dices secamente.

La obvia irritación al haber sido pillado en su mentira se muestra en la cara del hombre y tú te echas un poco hacia atrás en tu asiento. Tus ojos se desvían hacia la policía obviamente furiosa a su lado, eso parece un gran espectáculo en el que todos los oficiales son actores sin saberlo.

“Eres lo mismo que yo.” Concluyes.

“Yo soy MEJOR que lo que tú eres, muchas gracias.” Él te suelta y te apunta con el cigarrillo.

“Sabes que no tengo ni puta idea de quién eres, ¿verdad?” Dices, no te sientes inclinado a ser educado con alguien que ha orquestado tu secuestro.

“Cronus Ampora. ¡Kankri Vantas era mi moirail y sé que está muerto y SÉ que tu sabes qué pasó! Yo estaba ahí cuando te creó, vi lo mejor que se volvió Kankri cuando se deshizo de todo de lo que estás hecho e INTENTÉ ayudarlo a hacerte mejor pero no.” Cronus dice con desprecio.

A su lado la policía tiene una mirada ligeramente vidriosa, como si no estuviera escuchando de verdad nada de lo que acaba de decir.

“¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?” Preguntas, haciendo un gesto hacia ella tanto como puedes con tus manos esposadas.

“Bueno intenté enseñarte pero aparte de lo que necesitabas saber para esconderte a ti mismo te negaste a aprender. Si Kankri pudiera verte ahora… bueno, probablemente no estaría sorprendido, siempre fuiste una decepción tras otra.” Cronus dice fríamente.

“Vale. Y tú quieres saber qué le pasó.” Dices.

“Sí.” Cronus te sisea.

Miras a tu alrededor, a la sala de interrogatorios, a la policía embrujada y de nuevo a él.

“¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto aquí y no…” Dejas de hablar y señalas con el dedo hacia el techo.

“Dime lo que le pasó a Kankri.” Dice, sin responder a tu pregunta.

Te mantienes en silencio y piensas. Los demonios están en la Tierra porque el Infierno se congeló, ¿ha ocurrido lo mismo con los ángeles?

“¿Has bajado todo el camino hasta la Tierra sólo para preguntarme eso?” Le preguntas.

“¡Sí! ¡Y tú me lo CONTARÁS!” Cronus ruge, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Nop, el Cielo todavía funciona. Él bajó aquí, lo cual básicamente implica que sigue habiendo un «ahí arriba» funcional del que bajar. Así que está haciendo esto aquí abajo por algún motivo. Recuerdas lo que dijo Mituna sobre lo burocráticos que eran los ángeles, sobre cómo de lentos son para decidir nada. Bajar aquí a su antojo para gritarle al… lo que sea que fueras de su novio no parece el tipo de cosa que encaje en ese patrón.

“No deberías estar aquí abajo haciendo esto, ¿no es así? Por eso Eridan se me acercó primero, ¿verdad? Él debe ser para ti lo que yo era para Kankri. Estás haciendo esto ilegalmente, no puedes llevarme ahí arriba porque entones tú también estarías en problemas, ¿no?” Preguntas, más y más seguro con cada palabra que sale de tu boca.

“Me lo _vas_ a contar. No tengo que llevarte de vuelta al Cielo para meterte en un vacío monótono del que me suplicarás que te saque. La única manera en que saldrás de ahí es contándome lo que pasó, lo que hiciste.” Cronus te amenaza.

Algo te dice que no vas a salir de esta. Si le cuentas todo lo que pasó sinceramente, entonces no puedes pensar en serio que simplemente te dejará seguir con tu vida. No te crees que él no vaya a intentar matar a Sollux por su papel en quemar la casa de Kankri. Te matará, o te hará caer, quizás sólo te dejará en la nada. Esas malas consecuencias van a pasar tanto como si se lo cuentas como si no, así que bien podrías p̷̩̩̺͑̓̀͜r̶̦̫̘̍̑̍̕o̴̯̐͗̆̏ẗ̸̩̥̝͈́e̶̜̩͛ģ̵̧̘̐e̶̱̽̽͐r̷̟͑ a todos los demás y mantener las mierdas malas sólo contigo.

Te enderezas y miras al otro lado de la mesa al otro ángel. En el espejo a su espalda puedes ver cómo tus ojos brillan de un blanco monótono y el brillo casi cegador detrás de tu cabeza.

“Cronus, que te follen. No te voy a contar una mierda.” Le dices sin dar lugar a discusión ni a duda.

Él está furioso, por supuesto que lo está. Te quita las esposas sólo para poder cogerte y sacudirte, pero eso no te disuade. En su lugar te arrastra por la espalda de tu jersey a la celda de antes. Cuando abre la puerta de golpe no hay nada al otro lado. Una nada blanca e infinita en todas las direcciones y tu mente se llena de horror, retrocediendo ante el páramo monótono ante ti. Te parece horriblemente familiar y te vas a familiarizar mucho más con él.

Cronus te tira dentro y cierra la puerta de un portazo detrás de ti. Te giras y no hay nada ahí, ni una puerta. Nada.

Hasta donde te alcanza la vista, no hay absolutamente nada en todas las direcciones.

Pues vaya, joder.


	23. Asesinato en la noche

==> Ser Rose

Observas como Dave toca el borde del círculo hecho con rotulador. Una luz roja destella entre sus dedos, iluminando el círculo. Contienes el aliento pero el péndulo del interior empieza a moverse de un lado a otro muy lentamente. No son segundos pero es movimiento.

“Eso… debería funcionar.” Dave dice mientras se echa hacia atrás en su silla y observa su creación.

“El paso del tiempo y la energía térmica de la lava bajo la corteza terrestre parecen fuentes estables.” Coincides, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Magma.” Dave te corrige. “Sólo es lava cuando está-” Sigue.

“Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero creo que seguirá funcionando.” Dices.

“Eso espero.” Él asiente. Se estira y se echa hacia atrás en su silla otra vez. Tú te acomodas en su cama y consideras tu propio proyecto.

“¿Has hecho el tuyo ya?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Por qué hacer hoy lo que puedo retrasar hasta mañana?” Le respondes.

Dave abre la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el piso de abajo os paraliza a ambos. Casi te tropiezas con tu hermano cuando salís apresuradamente por la puerta y bajáis las escaleras. Sollux, por supuesto, ya está con vuestra madre.

“Roxy, Roxy, cálmate.” Sollux la urge.

La mano de tu madre se escapa del agarre reconfortante de Sollux y hace un movimiento brusco hacia la puerta de la entrada, la cual inmediatamente se lanza hacia fuera, aterrizando en algún punto del jardín. Al instante tu madre sale corriendo por ella sin mirar atrás a ninguno de vosotros.

“¡Augh, Roxy!” Sollux grita y corre tras ella.

Intercambias una mirada preocupada con Dave y entonces ambos corréis a seguirla. Alcanzáis a vuestra madre y a Sollux al borde del terreno, el aire alrededor está brillando mientras extiende las manos hacia él. Hay varios símbolos, signos y letras en idiomas que aún no puedes leer moviéndose por el aire por encima de la burbuja que reviste todo vuestro territorio.

“Sollux, ¿qué-” Dave pregunta.

“No lo sé, de repente lo ha flipado.” Sollux os cuenta.

“Él está viniendo, él es- no puede- no puedo dejarlo.” Vuestra madre balbucea en pánico. Aprieta el puño en el aire y la burbuja brilla de color rosa. Sollux sisea, se estremece y después corre hacia Dave, escondiéndose tras él.

“Hey, guau, ¿estás bien?” Dave pregunta, atrapando la cara de Sollux entre sus manos.

“Estoy- bien. Lo que tengo contigo está alejando a la mayoría pero esto no es divertido. Si no fuera por ti entonces estar a menos de kilómetro y medio de aquí haría que se me derritiera la piel y que se me gasificaran los huesos. Tampoco creo que un humano pudiera sobrevivir acercarse.” Sollux dice con una mueca.

La mayoría de la gente no puede encontrar vuestro hogar por toda la magia de desorientación que ella ha puesto alrededor de la zona, la cual haría que hasta alguien intentando encontrar vuestra casa se perdiera, dando vueltas en círculos. Tenéis el buzón muy lejos en la carretera bastante alejado porque si no, no conseguiríais que os llegara nada.

“Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? Podrías hacerle daño a alguien con esto.” Le cuentas, intentando mantener tus palabras claras y calmas.

“No me importa. No puedo dejarle.” Ella dice.

“¿Qué ha empezado esto?” Dave le pregunta a Sollux.

“No lo sé, yo ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Ella estaba en el sofá, yo en la biblioteca. Sólo oí gritos y fui corriendo.” Sollux os cuenta. Así que él sólo llegó antes.

Os toma media hora y una promesa sólida de Sollux de que patrullará la frontera del terreno en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal antes de conseguir que vuestra madre vuelva dentro. Ella está hecha un desastre, vagando por la casa comprobando todo lo que se le ocurre, completamente convencida de que hay gente apunto de irrumpir aquí en cualquier momento para hacer quién sabe qué.

Le haces algo de té de camomila, tampoco es que vaya a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar un pánico así de malo pero quizás el ritual de sentarse y beberlo ayude. Dave está divagando sobre su proyecto mientras habla con ella, explicándole la magia que ha usado y cómo ha formateado su hechizo. Sólo está hablando por hablar, pero eso permite que vuestra madre sepa que él está aquí y que está bien. Además, si hay algún tema que pueda interesarla es la magia.

Cuando compruebas tu móvil ves que el wifi se ha caído. OTRA VEZ. A menudo cuando vuestra madre trastea con la barrera os jode la conexión a Internet, tendrás que hacer que Sollux lo arregle cuando vuelva dentro. Tampoco es que él pueda hacer eso hasta que vuestra madre se calme.

Dave se cambia el turno contigo, y tú hablas con tu madre o simplemente la escuchas. Es emocionalmente agotador y no hay manera de que pudieras soportar esto sin él. Para la hora de la cena ella se ha calmado lo suficiente como para que podáis cocinar una lasaña congelada para todos, ni os planteáis la posibilidad de pedir a domicilio. Que vosotros salgáis de la barrera o que alguien se acerque a ella definitivamente no está permitido ahora mismo. Además, si Sollux tiene razón podría matar al pobre repartidor si encuentran siquiera la carretera más cercana.

Dave y tú acabáis teniendo que dormir en el cuarto de vuestra madre, algo que no habéis tenido que hacer mucho desde que erais preadolescentes. El pobre Sollux ni siquiera puede entrar, si lo intenta ella vuelve a entrar en pánico. Mientras te tumbas en silencio en la oscuridad de su cuarto intentas luchar con la fealdad desbordándose en tu interior.

La quieres mucho, lo haces. Esto no es culpa suya y lo sabes. Mucha gente lo tiene mucho peor pero esto es agotador. Una parte amargada de ti desearía que ella volviera a medicarse con alcohol, estaba más completa mentalmente hablando en aquel entonces, pero ser criados por un adulto perpetuamente borracho tampoco fue divertido. La quieres pero odias esto, resientes toda la situación y te sientes culpable y horrible por hacerlo.

Nadie está contento con esto.

Duermes mal y cuando te levantas tu madre está un poco más coherente en el sentido de que se levanta y va directa a su laboratorio para hacer experimentos, aunque no quiere contaros de qué son.

“¿Has tenido suerte?” Le preguntas a Dave cuando vuelve a la cocina desde su laboratorio, donde Sollux y tú lo estáis esperando. Al menos ahora puede entrar.

Dave os mira inexpresivo desde detrás de sus gafas de sol y echa una taza entera de café helado al fregadero, tú se lo bajaste hace horas y ella obviamente no lo ha tocado.

“Está demasiado concentrada para hacer nada más, como hablar conmigo.” Dice.

“No puedo contactar con nadie para ver si hay algo sobrenatural pasando que ella haya sentido y pueda haber empezado esto.” Sollux suspira.

“¿No puedes atravesar eso?” Preguntas, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la burbuja.

“Oh, probablemente podría si quisiera sufrir un dolor insoportable o morir.” Sollux te responde secamente.

“Ya, no hagas eso.” Dave le dice.

“Así que estamos atrapados dentro sin tener ni idea de lo que está pasando.” Dices, esto no es bueno.

“Y sin Internet para comprobarlo.” Dave añade.

“Estoy en ello.” Sollux refunfuña.

“Pero seguramente si mamá hubiera sentido algo tú también lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas, dudas que lo que sea que sea esto resulte ser algo real.

“Yo, ah, puede que hubiera estado durmiendo en la biblioteca. Mira, había un rayo de luz muy cómodo no la tomes conmigo.” Sollux dice a la defensiva.

“Así que podrías haber estado dormido durante lo que sea que esto fuera y después estabas prestándole atención a mamá.” Dave dice y pone la taza en el lavavajillas.

“Si había algo en primer lugar.” Añades.

“Básicamente. Voy a seguir trabajando en lo del Internet y la barrera, a ver qué necesito trastear para que nos deje recibir señal sin hacer que a Roxy se le vuelva a ir la cabeza.” Sollux dice.

No es hasta las diez de esa noche que conseguís tener Internet otra vez, y tienes mensajes esperándote.

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: rose! Rose!  
GT: Mira esto! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWhXUMbmHCA>  
GT: mira a ese perro!  
GT: oh joder tengo que enseñarle esto a jade a ella le encantan los perros.  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: ya lo has visto? porque como que ahora tengo antojo de ver la primera peli de toy story otra vez.  
GT: deberíamos verla todos juntos online!  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: jade dice que se apunta pero no puedo contactar con karkat ni con dave.  
GT: ni contigo.  
GT: estás ahí?  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

geranioGnóstico [GG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GG: hola rose! june dice que no ha podido hablar con ninguno de vosotros.  
GG: creo que puede estar un poco preocupada por haberos molestado de alguna manera y yo tampoco puedo encontrar a dave online.  
GG: de hecho karkat tampoco me ha estado respondiendo.  
GG: um, si necesitáis algo de tiempo porque esté pasando algo en casa entonces lo entiendo, de verdad que lo hago! sólo déjanos saberlo, vale?  
  
geranioGnóstico [GG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: vale incluso sollux está desconectado y sólo está desconectado durante periodos largos de tiempo cuando está durmiendo o jugando a videojuegos!  
GT: y su cuenta de steam está desconectada.  
GT: además ni siquiera él dormiría durante un día entero!  
GT: a la mierda voy para allá!  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: rose! no puedo entrar!  
GT: qué coño está pasando?!  
GT: literalmente estoy aquí dándole golpes a una burbuja de nada y no estoy llegando a ninguna parte!  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Ese último mensaje fue hace dos horas, menos mal que Sollux hizo lo que sea que hizo con la barrera. Dejar que el Internet pase debe haber bajado la cantidad en que freiría a una persona, menos mal.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  gangsterTraviesa [GT]  
  
TT: ¡June! Lo siento muchísimo, nuestra madre ha tenido un episodio y ha amplificado la barrera alrededor de nuestra casa, eso nos ha derribado el Internet.  
TT: Siento de verdad haberte preocupado.  
GT: oh joder, está ella bien ahora?  
TT: Ahora está trabajando. Lo está haciendo con una obsesión insana pero es una mejora y Sollux ha conseguido recuperar el Internet.  
GT: menos mal!  
TT: Pues sí. Debería dejarles saber a los demás que no nos hemos esfumado.  
GT: sí, jade también estaba preocupada.  
TT: Iré a hablar con ella.  
GT: vale!  
  
gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  geranioGnóstico [GG]  
  
TT: Hola Jade, siento haberte preocupado. Se nos había cortado el Internet por aquí.  
GG: fiu! me imaginaba que sería algo así pero es bueno saberlo!  
GG: pero os perdisteis una sesión de peli muy buena con june y conmigo!  
TT: Rayos, aunque siendo justo la historia de Toy Story le da algo de mal rollo a Dave, asumo que tiene que ver con la animación.  
GG: huh, puedo entenderlo, especialmente con la primera.  
TT: También es que me siento mal, June intentó venir y ver cómo estábamos pero no pudo entrar. Tampoco es que nosotros pudiéramos salir.  
GG: oh, apuesto a que eso fue mucho con lo que lidiar!  
TT: ¿Y eso?  
GG: estar ahí encerrada con todos esos chicos que están locos los unos por los otros! Era una cosa cuando sólo eran karkat y sollux pero con los tres en la misma casa debe haber sido una locura!  
TT: Karkat no está aquí, está en Salem.  
GG: oh pero  
GG: él también ha estado desconectado durante el mismo tiempo que vosotros  
GG: de hecho desde antes incluso  
TT: ¿Lo ha estado? Ahora también está desconectado.  
TT: De hecho yo tampoco he recibido ningún mensaje suyo de cuando estaba sin Internet, lo cual es inusual porque él tiende a mandarme cosas bastante a menudo.  
GG: lo mismo digo, me suele mandar fotos de perros  
TT: Hm. Por favor discúlpame, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.  
GG: oh, vale! mantenme informada!  
TT: Lo haré.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  geranioGnóstico [GG]

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TT: Karkat, ¿estás ahí?  
TT: ¿Karkat?  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

No está respondiendo, ni está conectado.

Alzas la mirada para ver que tanto Dave como Sollux están hundidos en sus móviles y sentados contigo en el sofá, poniéndose al día después de haber sido privados de Internet durante un tiempo tan terriblemente largo.

“¿Ha hablado Karkat con alguno de los dos?” Preguntas.

“Uh, nop.” Dave dice frunciendo el ceño y con un aura de inseguridad tan fuerte que los médiums a varios estados de distancia probablemente puedan sentirla.

“No.” Sollux añade, echándole un vistazo a su móvil.

“Conmigo tampoco y Jade dice que ha estado desconectado durante más tiempo que nosotros, nadie ha sido capaz de contactar con él.” Dices.

“Eso… no es bueno.” Dave dice y se sienta más derecho. Mira a Sollux, quien gruñe.

“No, mirad, no voy a ir a verlo cada vez que uno de los dos os preocupáis por él. Es un ángel, puede apañárselas sin supervisión durante un tiempo.” Sollux refunfuña.

“La última vez conseguiste una galleta.” Dave señala.

“Media galleta. Y era de jengibre y no me termina de gustar el jengibre.” Sollux bufa, indignado.

“¿Entonces por qué se la robaste?” Suspiras.

“Sólo porque no me guste no quiere decir que él pueda tenerla.” Sollux responde.

Suprimes el impulso de gritar en un cojín.

“Mira, si vas a verlo definitivamente te daré galletas. ¿Por favor?” Dave pregunta dulcemente. Tiene un hábito de almacenar comida en sitios de lo más raros, aunque no tienes ni idea de por qué. Sospechas que es medio ardilla.

Sollux mira a Dave inexpresivamente y entonces su determinación se desploma como un castillo de arena ante las olas. Suspira dramáticamente y se pone en pie, desapareciendo. Sólo pasan varios segundos antes de que Sollux reaparezca, su piel ceniza con lo pálido que se ha puesto de repente.

“Ha pasado algo, tenemos que ir.” Dice rápidamente. Te agarra del hombro, Dave salta para cogerle la parte de atrás de la camiseta a Sollux y con eso estás de repente en tu apartamento. O lo que ERA tu apartamento.

El sitio está completamente destrozado, tanto que no puedes asimilarlo todo de una vez, tienes que mirar los detalles. El sofá está del revés, alguien ha apartado el televisor de la pared de manera que ahora está boca abajo en el suelo. Todos los armarios de vuestra pequeña cocina están bien abiertos, junto con la nevera. Han desparramado las tazas y, entre otras, la taza que Karkat te compró por tu cumpleaños está hecha añicos en el suelo.

“¡KARKAT!” Dave grita y corre al cuarto de Karkat.

“No está ahí, ya he mirado.” Sollux dice, aturdido.

“¿Quién- ¿puedes saber quién ha hecho esto?” Preguntas.

“Puedo intentarlo. Pero no sé cuándo ha pasado esto.” Sollux dice y flota con las piernas cruzadas en el aire. Andas hacia la nevera, sigue encendida pero está abierta de par en par. Tocas la leche en el interior de la puerta, ya no está fría por la nevera y ahora está a temperatura ambiente.

“Han pasado varias horas como mínimo, la leche ya no está fría.” Le cuentas y la expresión de Sollux se pone más sombría.

Dave emerge del cuarto de Karkat y se mete en el baño. Tú tomas tu turno para ir al cuarto de Karkat.

El colchón está en el suelo, con las mantas destrozadas. Falta su portátil, estás bastante segura de eso y no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que las bolsas con las cosas de Kankri tampoco están. Parece como si hubiera pasado un huracán por este sitio, quienquiera que estuvo aquí quería destrozar el lugar. Si alguien simplemente os hubiera robado o si alguien estuviera buscando algo entonces no se habrían tomado tantas molestias como para intentar dañar o romper todo lo de aquí.

¿Quién le haría esto a Karkat y dónde está él?

“¿Rose?” La voz de Dave te saca de tus contemplaciones horrorizadas y te devuelven a la zona común.

“Tu habitación está bastante bien, quienquiera que hiciera esto iba tras él.” Dave dice y hace un gesto a tu cuarto.

“Y eran humanos, no puedo sentir a nadie de otra especie aquí.” Sollux añade.

“Aparte de Karkat.” Dave dice.

“No, a los demonios nos resulta muy difícil seguirles la pista a los ángeles. Nosotros también les resultamos bastante difíciles de encontrar a menos que puedan vernos, pero si estamos fingiendo ser humanos entonces también nos podemos escapar. Conozco a Karkat bastante bien así que sé que él estuvo aquí pero si no supiera lo que él es no sería capaz de distinguir su especie.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Cierto, por eso no podías encontrarlo antes.” Dave asiente.

“Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlo ahora.” Dices.

Entras en tu cuarto y miras a tu alrededor. Hay varios cajones abiertos y tu cama está deshecha como si alguien hubiera mirado debajo, pero todo lo demás parece estar bien. En tu escritorio, entre tus bolígrafos, hay una única pluma larga y blanca. La que Karkat dejó para ti.

Cogiéndola, la ruedas entre tus dedos, haciendo que la larga pluma gire. Vuelves al salón y la extiendes.

“¿Podrías encontrarlo con esto? Es su pluma.” Preguntas.

“No soy un- ¡espera! Los sabuesos infernales están entrenados para seguir la pista a la gente además de proteger mierdas. Es posible que Mituna le haya enseñado a Bec a seguir pistas. Mierda, está desconectado, voy a por Jade y Bec.” Sollux dice rápidamente y entonces ya no está.

“Voy a intentar llamarlo.” Dave dice y se pone el móvil en la oreja. Ambos esperáis pero Dave eventualmente lo baja y niega con la cabeza.

“Pero no lo he oído sonar aquí dentro, ni nada que estuviera vibrando. Así que probablemente su móvil esté donde está él.” Dices lentamente.

“Puede. ¿Podemos rastrearlo?” Dave pregunta.

“Le di a Karkat el móvil en la caja, no está registrado a mi nombre. No puedo rastrearlo pero quizás Sollux pueda hackear algo y conseguirlo.” Le cuentas, arrepintiéndote de no haberlo registrado a tu nombre primero. Por supuesto, eso es absurdo, era su móvil y habría sido raro registrarlo a tu nombre para poder encontrarlo cuando quisieras. ¡Aunque a estas alturas con lo mucho que se mete en líos estás medio considerando ponerle un microchip canino o algo!

“Su portátil tampoco estaba en su cuarto, así que eso probablemente esté donde está su móvil. Yo diría que esto es un robo si no fuera porque tu habitación está bastante bien. Cuál de nosotros habló por último con él, ¿mencionó algo?” Dave pregunta. Los dos comparáis y tu conversación con él fue la más reciente, no te dice nada útil. Sólo estaba pensando sobre su creador, claramente nada que dijera grita que estuviera en peligro inminente.

“Vamos a asumir que se fue a alguna parte por su cuenta. Puede volar y destrozar un sitio a gritos, si alguien lo sorprendió aquí o si interrumpiera un robo entonces seguramente habría sido capaz de escapar. Vamos a asumir que perdió su móvil y puede que su portátil también, ¿a dónde iría? No creo que estuviera con Kanaya, se habían peleado. ¿Quizás la biblioteca?” Dices, deseando que te acordaras mejor de la conversación.

“Había estado pasando el rato con un tío de su clase, viendo pelis y cosas así pero no lo conozco. Podría haberse escondido ahí pero no sé dónde sería eso.” Dave suspira.

“¿Por qué haría esto alguien? Karkat es demasiado amable como para hacer que alguien quiera hacerle esto, claro que puede ser grosero pero nadie nunca-” Te atragantas con tus palabras, están ahí atrapadas con tanta fuerza que casi ni puedes respirar.

“Puede que alguien averiguara lo que es y quería usarlo para algo. La iglesia, no sé.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“A la mierda, podrían ser esos putos especiófobos con los que Kankri se juntaba, si descubrieran la existencia de Karkat entonces podrían haber hecho esto.” Siseas. Aunque, de nuevo, esto suscita la pregunta de por qué no contraatacó.

Tus ojos caen en la pluma en tu mano y a pesar de lo desesperadamente afectada que estás puedes sentir cómo esos sentimientos se endurecen para formar determinación, una determinación de que cuando encuentres a quienquiera que haya hecho esto les vas a hacer pasar un infierno.

Sollux aparece en una nube de humo con Jade y Bec.

Jade mira a la habitación horrorizada, apretando la mano en el pelaje del pescuezo de Bec.

“No sé si Bec fue entrenado para esto, pero al menos debería hacerlo en parte por instinto incluso si no lo fue. Rose, dame la pluma.” Sollux dice y extiende la mano.

Le das la pluma a Sollux, él la coge con cuidado y se agacha frente a Bec. Habla con tono autoritario en demoníaco y le tiende la pluma a Bec. El sabueso infernal sin ojos se inclina hacia delante y la huele con intención, olisqueándola de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado.

Bec se gira y empieza a olisquear el suelo del salón y Sollux guarda la pluma.

“¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido? Si lo hubiera sabido-” Jade dice, horrorizada.

“No lo sabemos.” Dave responde en un susurro.

Bec huele un tramo del suelo cerca de la puerta con intensidad y ladra. Sollux le dice otra vez algo en demoníaco, Bec se gira y se va del piso, está oliendo el suelo mientras anda, moviendo la cola con intensidad.

“Venga.” Dice Sollux.

Todos os apresuráis a salir y tú te aseguras de cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de ti. Bec os guía por las escaleras, ocasionalmente olisqueando la barandilla por el camino. Cuando llega a la puerta de las escaleras simplemente se teletransporta al otro lado y Sollux hace lo mismo para seguirlo.

“Supongo que yo simplemente abriré la puerta como el resto de los plebeyos.” Dave masculla y la abre. Al otro lado Bec está olisqueando el lector de tarjetas e incluso lo lame, lo cual te hace sentir mal por quien sea que vaya a usar eso luego. Sollux tira de él y Bec vuelve a oler el suelo. Olisquea todo el camino hasta la acera y entonces camina de un lado a otro un momento.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Preguntas mientras Bec da otra vuelta.

“Él solía cazar animales pequeños en la isla, si hacía este tipo de cosas solía significar que los había perdido.” Jade responde, te temías que esa pudiera ser la respuesta.

“Así que o se metió en un vehículo aquí o voló hacia arriba.” Sollux concluye.

Bec olisquea el aire y entonces corre por vuestro lado hasta llegar a otro tramo del suelo, en diagonal a la residencia. Desanda desde ahí a la residencia y vuelve.

“Si se fue desde aquí entonces esto tiene que ser por dónde vino.” Sollux dice. Bec os ladra y vuestro grupo se apresura a seguir al sabueso infernal.

Os guía hasta una parada de autobús, para la alarma de varias personas esperando ahí y olisquea por el suelo. Quizás viniera en autobús, pero si es así entonces ¿desde don- ¡oh! Bec salta al otro lado de la calle y empieza a seguir una pista al otro lado de la carretera. Vuestro grupo corre tras él mientras intentáis que no os atropelle ningún coche.

Bec os guía por varias calles y eventualmente se para fuera de un edificio con apariencia razonablemente cara, parece un bloque de pisos.

“Así que ¿Karkat salió desde aquí o vino aquí?” Jade se pregunta en voz alta. Quizás volara a la residencia y se está escondiendo aquí, o se marchara de aquí y pasó algo en la residencia.

“Yo digo que entremos y lo averigüemos.” Dices y andas a la puerta. La puerta principal está cerrada con llave pero eso no es problema cuando tenéis con vosotros un sabueso infernal y un demonio capaces de teletransportarse.

Sollux se lleva un dedo a los labios y sube las escaleras con cuidado, siguiendo a Bec. A su favor hay que decir que el sabueso infernal también parece haberse dado cuenta de que esta es una misión clandestina porque está completamente en silencio, con la nariz hundida en el suelo mientras trota por las escaleras.

Sacas las agujas de tu bolso, totalmente preparada para acabar con quien haga falta.

“Rose, Rose, ¿qué estás haciendo?” Dave te sisea, pero tú lo ignoras.

Bec se para delante de una puerta y la señala, con la cola recta, la nariz hacia la puerta y una pata levantada. Sollux le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo.

“Así que, ¿está él ahí dentro o estuvo ahí dentro?” Jade se pregunta con un susurro.

“Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.” Mascullas con determinación sombría y te diriges a la puerta.

“Espera, espera, vuel- vamos.” Dave sisea, agarrándote del brazo. Tira de ti con él hacia las escaleras, haciéndoles un gesto a los demás para que lo sigan. Cuando todos os habéis reunido en el descansillo de la escalera él se dirige a vuestro grupo al completo.

“¿Tenemos algún tipo de plan sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí? Necesitamos algún plan.” Dave dice.

“O Karkat está ahí ahora y necesita que lo rescatemos o estuvo ahí y tenemos que entrar para buscar pistas para encontrarlo en donde sea que esté ahora. Entramos ahí y, o destrozamos a quien sea que se lo haya llevado o lo forzamos a que nos diga lo que sepa.” Le respondes.

“Tiene sentido. Pero creo que la puerta está protegida contra los demonios, necesitaría que uno de vosotros se deshiciera de ese hechizo por mí antes de poder entrar.” Sollux asiente.

“Yo podría colarme sin que me vieran y hacerlo.” Jade coincide.

“¡No! Es decir- sí a que Sollux pueda entrar, pero quien sea que esté ahí dentro podría ser algún inocente con el que Karkat estaba pasando el rato. ¡Podría ser el apartamento de Kanaya! ¡Sé que decías que se habían peleado pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que echar la puerta abajo como si fuéramos el Rambo mágico!” Dave suelta.

“Vale. En el mejor de los casos es el piso de Kanaya, o de ese amigo de clase y es enteramente inocente y mundano. Quienquiera que sea nos cuenta que Karkat estuvo ahí y se fue a la residencia, lo que nos da una dirección de sus pasos, con suerte tendrá algo de información para nosotros que haga que esto no sea un callejón sin salida.” Sollux dice lenta y pensativamente.

“Un caso ligeramente peor sería que Karkat esté ahí dentro, atrapado. Pero entonces podemos rescatarlo.” Jade añade.

“Sí, podemos entrar y matar a quien sea que lo tenga.” Accedes.

“Jesús, ¿podemos no escalar inmediatamente al homicidio?” Dave gruñe, con la cara entre las manos.

“Por el lado positivo, Karkat es difícil de matar y yo lo sabría si muriera porque nuestro trato se habría vuelto nulo. Por el lado negativo, es difícil de matar lo que significa que si alguien quisiera torturarlo podrían hacer un montón de cosas horribles sin matarlo.” Sollux dice sombríamente.

“¿Sigues pensando que no debería matar a quien sea que lo tenga?” Le preguntas ásperamente a Dave.

“¡Sí! Sigo pensando que no deberíamos asesinar a la gente inmediatamente, creo que Karkat estaría de mi parte en esto.” Dave insiste.

“Yo tampoco estoy exactamente a favor del homicidio, pero si alguien se ha llevado a Karkat difícilmente estoy en contra.” Jade coincide.

“Estáis todos locos. Da igual, he estado pensando en quién puede tener algún motivo para llevarse a Karkat y destrozar su apartamento. Se me ocurren varias opciones, quizás puedas ayudarme aquí, Sollux.” Dave dice, avanzando en la conversación.

“Adelante, yo también he estado pensando en eso.” Sollux dice.

“Podrían ser los amigos y seguidores racistas de Kankri quizás alguien os viera y se imaginaría que él era un blanco más fácil que tú.” Dave empieza, alzando un dedo como si para indicar que esa es su primera idea.

“Podría ser, pero lo dudo. El equipo técnico del apartamento de Kankri era bastante básico, así que no había cámaras de vigilancia ni micrófonos escondidos ahí, y también era un gilipollas y dudo que tuviera amigos. Seguidores quizás, pero no amigos. Para que alguien de la Liga para la Defensa Humana nos haya visto tendrían que habernos seguido desde cerca del callejón o de la cafetería sin que nos diéramos cuenta. En teoría es posible pero muy poco probable, además de que eso los haría humanos y Karkat ahora puede volar, sin mencionar prenderle fuego a las cosas a voluntad y echar puertas abajo para abrirlas. Si Karkat estuviera siendo retenido por humanos normales creo que ya se habría escapado y habría contactado con nosotros.” Sollux le dice.

“¿Podrían ser demonios? ¿Quizás no estén muy contentos con la especie de Karkat?” Jade pregunta.

“Es posible pero poco probable. He dejado bastante claro que él es mi kismesis e incluso si alguien no quisiera reconocer mi autoridad, está muy mal visto ir a por los cuadrantes de alguien como venganza.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Pero podría ser. Sólo porque es un desliz social no quiere decir que nadie lo haría.” Señalas. Sollux se encoge de hombros como si te concediera eso pero siga sin estar de acuerdo contigo.

“¿Y qué hay de alguien del pasado de Karkat, o uno de los jinetes como Jane?” Preguntas.

“Es muy raro que ellas se manifiesten y que no provoquen que lo suyo empiece a ocurrir. A nadie de por aquí se le está yendo la pinza y empezando una guerra, muriéndose, consumiéndose de hambre o sucumbiendo ante una enfermedad. Y también, si quisieran llevarse a Karkat tienen sus propios planos, él estaría ahí y no tendría sentido destrozar su apartamento. Aunque Meenah podría hacer eso, es lo suficientemente petulante. Pero Aradia no suele guardar rencor, Jane ya está metida en suficiente mierda sin esto, Snowman fue amable con él y Karkat ha pasado tiempo con Meenah en el pasado y creo que a ella le cae bastante bien. Esto no es su estilo.” Sollux responde.

“¿Y qué hay de los ángeles?” Dave pregunta y los hombros de Sollux caen.

“Eso es más probable. No lo sé todo de los ángeles y que Karkat estuviera actuando como un humano probablemente lo protegiera, quizás que volara o usara sus poderes angelicales lo han puesto en su punto de mira. Él no es exactamente un ángel normal, es una persona decente en vez de un capullo como el resto de ellos. Pero si algún ángel se lo lleva de vuelta al Cielo estamos jodidos, no puedo ir ahí. Ninguno de nosotros puede.” Sollux dice, esa es claramente la conclusión que él cree que es más probable.

“¿Cómo peleas con un ángel?” Jade pregunta.

“El consejo general es no hacerlo. Pero yo tengo un cuchillo que los puede matar instantáneamente y si tengo un momento y el nombre del ángel puedo atraparlos en un círculo. Es más efectivo con su nombre real pero puedo apañármelas con una españolización y sólo meterle poder extra, debería funcionar al menos durante un tiempo.” Le cuenta.

“Así que, vamos ahí. Yo abro la puerta, Jade se cuela dentro y rompe la protección de la puerta. Nos metemos dentro, averiguamos cuál es la situación y rescatamos a Karkat o extraemos información sobre su paradero. ¿Todo el mundo de acuerdo?” Preguntas. Jade y Sollux asienten así que te giras hacia Dave.

“No me gusta lo que implicas con cómo has dicho «extraer» pero sí que necesitamos encontrarlo. Esto no puede seguir pasándole.” Dave suspira. Pero sigue siendo una aceptación así que te conformarás con eso.

Volvéis a subir las escaleras con sigilo, el único sonido que se puede escuchar aparte de vuestros suaves pasos son las patas de Bec en el suelo de madera. Agachándote al lado de la puerta esperas a que Jade se ponga delante de ti y escape de la vista. Conoces el hechizo para abrir puertas, tu querida madre te lo enseñó hace años y ha resultado ser útil para llegar a ella cuando se encierra en su laboratorio y se le olvida comer. Escuchas el sutil «click» de la cerradura y observas cómo el pomo se gira solo y sientes como _algo_ pasa por tu lado.

Sollux está agachado justo detrás de ti, con una mano en el pescuezo de Bec. Sólo tiene abiertos sus ojos pequeños y están fijos justo encima de la puerta. Observas cómo su lenguaje corporal se anima y entonces asiente, Jade ha roto la protección.

Te levantas de tu posición agachada pero sigues manteniéndote relativamente baja y con la guardia alzada cuando entras en el apartamento con tus agujas preparadas. Examinas el sitio tan bien como puedes, manteniéndote estratégica y en silencio. Tus hallazgos son los siguientes:

  * El apartamento está lleno de muebles caros pero nuevos. Quienquiera que viva aquí tiene dinero pero no ha estado aquí mucho tiempo, o reemplaza compulsivamente sus cosas.
  * La combinación de colores del piso es morada y dorada, es poco probable que sea Kanaya.
  * El apartamento en sí parece desordenado, no en el sentido de haber sido redado recientemente como tu piso, sino más bien como la vida de alguien desordenado.
  * Al lado de la puerta hay un perchero y un estante para los zapatos, son zapatos de hombre y de marca, y ninguno de ellos son las zapatillas desgastadas de Karkat. Uno de los abrigos del perchero definitivamente es suyo y ahora Bec lo está olisqueando intensamente.
  * La televisión parece haber sido hecha añicos y la mesa está cubierta de comida a medio terminar, parece puesta a punto para ver una película.
  * La habitación está vacía de nadie que no sea de vuestro grupo pero se puede oír el agua correr desde una habitación cercana y unos murmullos bajos en una voz que no es la de Karkat.



Tus conclusiones son estas: los zapatos parecen pertenecer todos a la misma persona, haciendo que la idea de la horda de secuestradores de la Liga para la Defensa Humana sea menos probable aún a menos que todos lleven la misma talla de zapatos caros. Además estos son todos zapatos y abrigos de hombre y aunque no desearías limitar a las jinetes del apocalipsis, hasta donde tú sabes son todas mujeres y parecen vestir de una manera que podría describirse como femenina, asumes que esto se sostiene con las que no has visto en persona todavía. Por lo tanto es improbable que sean ellas, además de que también es poco probable que alquilen su propio apartamento.

Indicas a la puerta adyacente con un gesto de una de tus agujas. Dave y Sollux se esconden a un lado de ella y Jade, Bec y tú tomáis el otro. Ella hace una seña a Bec para que esté quieto y entonces Jade se vuelve a escapar de la vista, tú asumes que ella va a colarse primero. Ahora que estás más cerca te tomas un momento para escuchar.

La voz de la habitación de al lado definitivamente no es la de Karkat. Estás familiarizada con la voz de tu compañero de piso y los murmullos bajos no tienen ni su tono ni su volumen de siempre. Al contrario que tu hermano, quien considera oportuno narrar en voz baja casi todo lo que hace con raps mascullados, Karkat no tiende a murmurar consigo mismo. Lo cual no quiere decir que esté callado o sea silencioso, simplemente que Karkat expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta en vez de mascullarlos. Esta persona, crees que un hombre, está mascullando para sí mismo y es difícil distinguir las palabras a menos que te concentres.

“Estúpida… sangre. Por qué no… te… _quitas_.”

Puedes ver cómo los ojos de Sollux y Dave se abren alarmados cuando irrumpes en la habitación, con las agujas en alto.

Inclinado sobre el fregadero de la cocina hay un hombre lavándose las manos, parece ser un estudiante más o menos de tu edad. Se estaba lavando sangre, eso es lo que ha dicho. A estas alturas sólo puedes asumir que es la de Karkat. Embutes toda tu ira en puro poder mágico con la luz y el fuego de un sol y la disparas desde tus agujas alzadas como si fuera un rayo.

El rayo le da al hombre en el hombro, haciendo que se choque con el armario encima del fregadero. Se da con él de bruces y maldice fuertemente. Sollux vuela por tu lado como un borrón y aterriza en la barra de la cocina detrás del hombre, quien se gira y-

El despliegue de las alas de Karkat es obviamente algo de lo que has sido testigo anteriormente. Te hace sentir algo rara porque parecen salir de la nada, expandiéndose desde un espacio que no puede existir. Sus plumas y alas son suaves, brillantes y hermosas, cuando se abren por primera vez te recuerdan a esos vídeos de flores floreciendo a cámara rápida.

Cuando las alas de este hombre se abren, los tres pares, es más como cuando esos lagartos con coronas alrededor del cuello se sienten amenazados y las despliegan, siseando. Las plumas en sus alas están veteadas de morado, como algo horrible y venenoso. Él gruñe, goteándole morado de la nariz y claramente esperando que os acobardéis ante él.

“Cierra la puta boca y dinos dónde está Karkat.” Sollux dice, claramente para nada intimidado mientras apunta al hombre con un cuchillo.

Los ojos del ángel se centran en el cuchillo, después se alzan para mirar a Sollux, y después os mira al resto de vosotros.

“Eres tú.” Él susurra.

“Ya, soy muy importante. No tengo ni idea de quién cojones eres y ahora mismo lo único que te está manteniendo con vida es que podrías saber dónde está Karkat. Así que cuéntamelo.” Sollux exige.

Está amenazando al hombre con un cuchillo que no quiere usar, podría matarlo instantáneamente y entonces no tendríais nada de información. Necesitáis su nombre para poder atraparlo. Por su número de alas y por lo que buscaste sobre la jerarquía de los ángeles se te está empezando a ocurrir una idea.

“Ni siquiera sabemos quién es este tío, probablemente sea un ángel don nadie que sólo ha robado el abrigo de Karkat o algo. Por eso el rastro nos llevaba aquí. Esto es un callejón sin salida.” Mientes.

“¡Mi nombre es Eridan Ampora y soy un SERAFÍN!” El ángel te dice con indignación.

Sollux extiende una mano por detrás de su espalda y puedes ver un círculo brillante rojo y azul formándose en el suelo a tu lado de la barra de la cocina, rellenándose con letras por momentos.

“¡No soy ningún DON NADIE y tú me - ¡AUGH!” Él grita con alarma cuando Sollux lo agarra del cuello y lo tira al círculo al otro lado de la barra, guardando el cuchillo en donde sea que pone las cosas.

“Guau, mira que eres tonto.” Sollux se ríe.

“Eso es mejor que matarlo.” Dave suspira y camina hasta el borde del círculo, con cuidado de no tocar nada en el suelo que constituya su código mágico.

“Escucha, tío. Eridan. Me llamo Dave y soy el único aquí que está en el equipo «no asesinarte», así que probablemente deberías empezar a hablar. Sollux estaría feliz de apuñalarte con ese cuchillo mágico anti-ángeles, pero yo sólo quiero recuperar a Karkat.” Dave dice, supones que está yendo a por el enfoque de «poli bueno, poli malo».

“Hey, yo quiero ambas cosas.” Sollux protesta.

“Así que sois vosotros dos.” Él sisea y mira a Dave y Sollux.

“Nosotras también estamos aquí.” Jade masculla.

“No, no, está enfadado por la presencia de las dos personas con las que Karkat está saliendo. Eres el «amigo» de clase de Karkat, ¿verdad? El que lo invitaba a ver películas en lo que yo pensaba que parecían citas.” Dices pensativamente y observas como tanto Sollux como Dave de repente parecen mucho menos benevolentes con él de golpe. Bueno, al menos Dave, Sollux ya quería apuñalar al tío.

Rodeas la encimera y te agachas frente a él, observando su expresión con mucha atención.

“Porque hablamos sobre ello, Karkat y yo. Él insistía en que no había _nada_ romántico entre vosotros y que esto era sólo algo de amigos.” Dices y, ahí, él aprieta la mandíbula y estrecha los ojos.

“Pero no era eso, ¿verdad? Tú tenías intenciones románticas con él, ¿no es así? Intenciones no correspondidas.” Continúas, tu voz suave y afilada como el acero.

“No lo DIGAS así. ¡Yo conozco a Karkat desde antes de que tú nacieras! ¡No es algo vulgar como lo que TÚ estás haciendo que parezca! Yo me apiado de él, no va de follar como hacéis vosotros.” Eridan dice con desprecio.

“Oh, tío, los ángeles y el sexo, vuestro bando apesta. Karkat nunca fue así, menos mal, no tenía ningún problema con eso pero algunos de vosotros… uf.” Sollux dice con una mueca.

“De repente la cultura puritana tiene mucho más sentido.” Jade comenta pensativamente.

“¡No es nada de eso, somos moirails!” Eridan dice.

“¡JA!” Sollux se ríe fuertemente, “Y una mierda lo erais. ¡Karkat nunca ha tenido un moirail, me lo dijo hace años!”

“Bueno, nosotros- ¡en todas las formas menos en nombre!” Él protesta.

“Además de tonto, delirante.” Dave masculla, ¡parece que ahora se siente menos caritativo!

“¿Cómo puedes afirmar posiblemente ser su moirail? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?” Exiges mientras algo malicioso se enrolla en tu estómago ante la idea de que ESTE TÍO sea el moirail de Karkat. Sabes cómo se supone que deben ser los moirails, has estado con Dave y Sollux durante años.

“¿Dónde he estado? ¡Aparecí al momento en que Karkat deseó que viniera, él contactó _conmigo_ con ese estúpido juguete!” Él discute.

“Espera, ¿tú eras el que habló con él por el tablero de la Ouija?” Sollux pregunta, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

“Eso es lo que he dicho, demonio.” Eridan dice antipáticamente.

“Bueno entonces, buen trabajo, ángel, empujaste tanto el hechizo silenciador que el tablero se prendió con llamas infernales y si yo no hubiera estado ahí para moverlo podrías haber matado a Karkat y quemado la ciudad entera. Qué buen trabajo de «moirail» ahí.” Sollux dice con desdén.

“Hey, ¿vamos a limitarnos a ignorar que dice que Karkat deseaba que viniera? ¿En plan como la invocación que Kankri le hizo a Karkat? Karkat no es su creador, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta, haciendo que Sollux suelte una carcajada.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!” Eridan chilla con espanto. Crees que Dave básicamente le ha preguntado a este tío si Karkat es su papi.

Un pensamiento se apodera de ti. Eridan apareció por Karkat, Karkat lo mandó sin quererlo, eso explica algunos misterios, pero tú tienes otros.

“¿Fuiste tú el que lo soltó en el Everest?” Le preguntas lentamente.

“Eso no fue culpa mía.” Eridan dice y aparta la mirada de ti.

“¿Intentaste invocarlo al Cielo?” Sollux adivina.

“¡No es culpa mía! Sólo pueden entrar los ángeles y las estúpidas reglas del Cielo lo echaron.” Protesta.

“Pero Karkat es un ángel.” Dave señala.

“No sabía que lo era. ¿Vuestro hechizo depende de SABER que eres un ángel para poder entrar? Ese es el sistema de seguridad planar más estúpido del que he oído hablar.” Sollux gruñe.

Eres hielo. Fría, suave y estás a punto de HUNDIR a este cabrón.

“Lo dejaste tirado. Dejaste a Karkat varado en lo alto de una montaña, solo y sin ninguna manera de contactar con nadie aparte de un contrato que RESULTA que tenía. Podría haber muerto. ¡Acabó en otra dimensión de gente muerta y Sollux tuvo que MORIR para sacarlo! Tuvimos que ir a casa de mi madre y hacer magia muy SERIA para sacarlo de ahí. ¡A NOSOTROS nos importaba él! ¡A _mí_ me importaba él lo suficiente para hacer eso, nos tomó DÍAS! ¿Pero tú, su supuesto moirail, intentaste llevarte a Karkat, se te cayó y te imaginaste que no importaba? ¡Es una persona, no un juguete de la máquina del gancho de los recreativos!” Al final de tu diatriba estás gritando y te figuras, a la mierda, y lo electrocutas sólo por principios.

“¡ROSE!” Dave grita.

“Oh, no. No lo matará, sólo le dolerá mucho.” Siseas.

“Sí, eso se llama tortura.” Dave te suelta y tira de ti para apartarte.

“No, si DE VERDAD estuviera intentando torturarlo por lo que le hizo a Karkat, él lo sabría. Son difíciles de matar así que podría hacerle muchas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera nos ha dicho dónde está Karkat ahora!” Dices con desprecio.

“Ya, quizás deberías empezar por ahí antes de que veamos lo creativa que Rose puede ser.” Sollux dice casualmente.

“Todo esto es culpa tuya de todos modos.” Eridan hace un puchero.

“¿Ves? ¡A _mí_ me importa Karkat, a _ti_ te importa de quién sea la culpa!” Le sueltas y Dave te retiene.

Sollux te dirige una extraña mirada para después sonreír, una sonrisa lenta y amplia con muchos colmillos al descubierto. Gira esa sonrisa hacia Eridan y se acerca un poco más a él, como si le fuera a decir algo confidencial.

“Creo que ese diamante ya está ocupado a estas alturas.” Se ríe y el comentario inexplicable de Sollux hace que los ojos de Eridan se llenen de lágrimas.

“Se suponía que él iba a ser mío. Yo- yo le dije que no volviera a su residencia, era una trampa pero él estaba tan enfadado por tonterías que simplemente se fue.” Eridan se sorbe los mocos.

“Vale, callaos los dos. Nos estamos desviando. Karkat estuvo aquí, para ver una peli, ¿verdad?” Jade pregunta, apartándote con Bec pegado a sus talones. Eridan mira con cautela a Bec pero asiente.

“¿Por qué se fue?” Ella insiste.

“Una estúpida pelea, se disgustó por nada.” Masculla.

“Déjame adivinar, ¡te le insinuaste y te rechazó con todas las de la ley!” Sollux dice alegremente, la furia avergonzada de Eridan es confirmación suficiente.

“Vale, así que Karkat se va, sin su abrigo. ¿Entonces qué?” Jade pregunta.

“Lo seguí, obviamente. Me figuraba que quizás era porque no entendía que somos de la misma especie y necesitaba saberlo. Estaba fingiendo ser humano porque no estaba seguro de si se había olvidado como los humanos de aquí abajo hicieron y que él estuviera aquí cuando-” Los dientes de Eridan se pegan entre ellos y parece alarmado.

“Ya, es más difícil hacer esas mierdas aquí abajo, ¿eh? Karkat estaba aquí abajo, perdió sus recuerdos por razones, no estaba fingiendo. Tú sí, lo pillo. ¿Así que qué hiciste?” Sollux suspira.

“Le mostré lo que era y él se alteró por algún estúpido humano.” Dice amargamente.

“¿Revelaste tu forma verdadera delante de un humano que no estaba psíquicamente equipado para soportarlo?” Jade pregunta, te alivia que lo haya hecho ella porque ahora mismo tu boca sólo puede abrirse con horror.

“¿Y qué? Es un humano. El planeta está plagado por ellos y viven durante, como, cinco minutos. Me importa la humanidad en conjunto pero que Karkat viera lo que soy es mucho más importante que la cordura de un humano. Ni siquiera vi a esa cosa ahí.” Eridan bufa.

“Oh, creo que vio claramente lo que eres. Así que supongo que Karkat está intentando consolar al humano jodido mentalmente, ¿entonces qué?” Dave pregunta secamente.

“Me dijo que me fuera, así que lo hice. Intenté advertirle de que no volviera a su piso pero no me escuchó.” Eridan dice suavemente, ahora mirando al suelo.

“Debería haberme quedado.” Susurra.

“¿Qué iba a pasar en su apartamento?” Jade pregunta.

“No lo sé exactamente. Mi creador lo quiere, sabe lo de Kankri. Vi las cosas de Kankri en el cuarto de Karkat y tuve que contárselo a mi creador, estaba bajo órdenes. Mi creador era el moirail de Kankri y él sólo estaba aquí abajo por Karkat, cree que todo es culpa de Karkat. Y ahora él tiene a Karkat y nunca va a-” La voz de Eridan se corta y las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas.

“No podías no decírselo cuando lo supiste, eso es razonable. Pero podrías haberte mantenido alejado de Karkat en primer lugar y no haberte enterado de las cosas que estarías obligado a contar.” Sollux dice sombríamente.

“Lo echaba de menos.” Eridan dice en voz baja.

“¿Dónde está?” Preguntas.

“Mi creador lo tiene.” Eridan dice y se toca el pecho.

“En su vacío.” Sollux concluye.

“¿Su qué?” Jade pregunta.

“Es como una dimensión bolsillo, más o menos como una bolsa de contención. El mío está lleno de armas, aparatos electrónicos y comida, o cosas que mi creador me dio para que guardara. Es donde Karkat guarda sus alas, de donde viene su arma. No somos realmente físicos así que podemos simplemente hacer eso.” Sollux le responde, se saca una espada del pecho con facilidad y hace que se desvanezca de nuevo.

“No sabía que podías meter a gente ahí dentro. No puedes meter cosas vivas en las bolsas de contención. O si lo haces ya no están vivas cuando las vuelves a sacar.” Señalas.

“Eh, yo no intentaría meter a una persona orgánica ahí dentro, probablemente haya un problema de aire limitado, pero definitivamente puedes meter a gente ahí dentro siempre que seas más poderoso que ellos o si tienes su permiso. Si un demonio menos poderoso que yo me lo hiciera y yo quisiera salir en teoría podría explotar fuera de él y matarlo.” Sollux responde.

“¡¿Cómo un revienta pechos?!” Dave dice con alarma.

“Claro.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Pero Karkat NO ES tan fuerte como mi creador. Él es un serafín y Karkat es un trono, y encima uno que era degradado constantemente. No puede vencer a mi creador y salir, está atrapado ahí para siempre y nunca va a salir. No a menos que confiese.” Eridan dice.

“Vosotros y vuestras confesiones. Escucha, yo vengo del Infierno. Si torturas a alguien el tiempo suficiente confesará lo que sea, sin importar lo imposible que sea. Si atrapas a Karkat en un vacío infinito como su creador solía hacerle y lo dejas ahí el tiempo suficiente, entonces EVENTUALMENTE cederá y admitirá lo que sea para salir. Eso no prueba una mierda y Karkat ni siquiera hizo nada malo.” Sollux dice con desdén.

“¡Mi creador no lo verá así! Tampoco es que importe, o Karkat se queda ahí dentro porque no habla o si dice lo que mi creador cree que es verdad y coopera entonces lo dejará salir pero incluso entonces mi creador probablemente sólo… lo matará.” Eridan insiste, dejando sus hombros caer en derrota.

“Así que lo rescataremos. Si Karkat no puede salir entonces nosotros lo sacaremos.” Jade asiente, claramente determinada. Te gusta este plan.

“No podéis. No podéis entrar a ese sitio, sólo puede hacerlo mi creador.” Eridan insiste.

“Ehhhh, eso no es verdad.” Sollux dice y se baja de la barra de la cocina.

“¿Puedes sacarlo?” Preguntas.

“Vale, esto funciona así. Digamos que… Latula se ofrece a esconderme, me mete en su espacio. Quizás yo necesite meterme a hurtadillas en alguna parte o algo. Como he accedido puedo irme cuando quiera o cuando ella me saque. Si alguien más débil que yo intentara hacer eso sin mi consentimiento, podría escaparme. Pero si fuera alguien más fuerte no podría escaparme pero es posible meterse desde fuera. Lo he hecho con alguien más fuerte que yo para rescatar a mi creador.” Sollux explica.

“¿Qué? ¿Y eso funcionó?” Eridan pregunta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

“Pues…” Sollux titubea. Mira al suelo y sus colas se enredan en una de sus piernas.

“Abrí el espacio y encontré a mi creador. Pero me pillaron. Si no me hubieran pillado entonces habría ido bien.” Sollux responde en voz baja y muy evasivamente.

“Sol…” Dave susurra, claramente sintiendo el dolor de su moirail.

“¿Qué pasó?” Jade pregunta.

“No vamos a hablar de ello.” Sollux le dice en un tono bastante áspero que corta ese hilo de preguntas completamente.

“¿Puedes sacarlo? ¿Puedes salvarlo? ¿De verdad?” Eridan exclama e intenta dar un paso adelante sólo para chocarse contra la barrera invisible del círculo encerrándolo. Presiona sus manos contra ella y puedes ver que sus manos están manchadas de un azul profundo.

“¿Qué has hecho?” Sollux susurra.

“Eso parece sangre de hada.” Jade dice lentamente.

Eridan aparta las manos y se mira las palmas. Había estado intentando lavárselas cuando irrumpisteis aquí.

“Yo… Karkat se había ido y este planeta era una puta mierda. Él siempre lo decía pero lo hace y sin él aquí yo-” Vacila, apretando los puños.

“¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!” Sollux le grita, acercándose tanto como puede al borde del círculo.

“No puedes no haberte dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Sé que él era vacío pero aun así, ese corazón era una parte de-” Los dientes de Eridan se pegan juntos de nuevo y le toma un obvio esfuerzo abrir la boca de nuevo.

“Vale, seré menos específico. ¿No te habías dado cuenta de ese espacio oscuro como corazón? ¿Un vacío impuro donde el corazón debería estar en un centauro que ni siquiera se daba cuenta? ¿Sabes que tienen dos? Arranqué el equivocado la primera vez. Supongo que eres demasiado joven para estar experimentado en estas cosas.” Eridan dice con malicia silenciosa.

La expresión de Sollux es una de absoluto horror, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y su boca está entreabierta.

“Espera, ¿has matado a nuestro profesor adjunto siniestro? ¿Equius?” Dave pregunta, atónito.

“Roxy no estaba reaccionando a nada, era eso. Estaba en MI escuela y yo no- entonces me dormí- joder. JODER. Tengo que irme.” Sollux dice rápidamente, apartándose de Eridan.

Lo agarras del brazo, ¡no puede simplemente largarse!

“¡No! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Karkat y traerlo de vuelta, no sabemos cómo sacarlo del creador de este capullo sin ti!” Insistes.

“¡No podemos abandonar a Karkat!” Dave coincide.

“¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedes entender nada de esto, nunca lo haces!” Sollux le grita a Dave.

Un silencio cargado cae entre ellos y Sollux mira a otro lado primero.

“Tengo que irme pero volveré. Si encontráis a su creador y me invocáis, lo sacaré. Hace falta algo puramente demoníaco por naturaleza para perforar el vacío. Él puede ayudaros a encontrar a su creador para que lo podamos abrir.” Sollux dice, haciendo un gesto hacia Eridan.

Sollux se gira, mira a Eridan un momento y saca ese cuchillo de su pecho de nuevo. Eridan se aparta todo lo que puede cuando lo ve, lo cual no es mucho.

“Voy a hacer un trato contigo.” Sollux dice, su voz seca mientras se acerca al borde del círculo.

“Yo no hago TRATOS con demonios.” Eridan sisea.

“O aceptas el trato o te mato, me van bien las dos.” Sollux se encoge de hombros. Esto te parece bien.

“¡Sollux!” Dave protesta, aparentemente a él no le parece tan bien.

“Si me limito a dejarlo marchar entonces volverá directamente con su creador y ese tío definitivamente matará a Karkat para evitar que lo encontremos. ¿Quieres a un Karkat muerto? No. Así que o nos ayuda o hago que ya no sea una amenaza.” Sollux explica.

“¿Cuál es el trato?” Eridan pregunta entre dientes apretados.

Sollux se para a pensarlo durante unos largos segundos y luego se agacha al borde del círculo, tocando la parte más externa.

“Accedes a inmediatamente, a menos que se defina un límite de tiempo específico, obedecer todas las órdenes que te dé Rose Lalonde. No le causarás ningún dolor físico, emocional, psíquico, mágico o espiritual a ninguno de los presentes en esta habitación en este momento y esto continuará cubriendo a esta gente después de haber salido de esta habitación hasta que yo declare que el trato se ha acabado. Dentro de los términos de este trato «dolor» está definido como cualquier cosa que los propios individuos consideran o considerarían doloroso. Proveerás cualquier y toda la información que se te pregunte acerca de Karkat, tu creador o su captura, junto con cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar posiblemente a rescatar a Karkat. No divulgarás los detalles de este trato, conocernos o el plan para rescatar a Karkat ya sea por omisión conductora, divulgación directa de información por cualquier medio incluyendo, pero no limitándose a, la escritura, el habla, o cualquier gesto físico a cualquiera además de nosotros. Tampoco podrás comunicar información sobre este trato o cualquier plan formado por nadie en esta habitación en este momento en ninguna de las formas ya mencionadas cuando creas, sospeches, o sepas que estás siendo observado por alguien más de cualquier forma. Este trato está por encima de cualquier otro mandato, orden, o lazo que tuvieras antes de ahora. Serás liberado de este trato si y sólo si yo declaro que eres libre de él con las palabras «Eridan Ampora eres liberado del trato». Tanto esa orden como cualquiera dada por Rose Lalonde son sólo válidas bajo la condición de que sean dadas libremente sin coerción o incentivos para hacerlo.” Sollux dice en una larga ristra de palabras que casi no puedes procesar de una vez.

“Ese es el trato más absurdo, coercitivo y unilateral que he oído en mi vida.” Eridan sisea.

“No tienes por qué aceptarlo, siempre puedo matarte. Pero si lo aceptas puedes apelar a la misericordia de Karkat después de esto y ver si él puede convencernos a Rose y a mí de no matarte de todos modos. Este es tu único billete para arreglar tu error y quizás no morir, te sugiero que lo aceptes.” Sollux dice rígidamente y menea el cuchillo con su mano libre para darle énfasis.

“Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías?” Él le sisea a Sollux, quien se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Eridan frunce el ceño y se pasea dentro del limitado espacio que tiene en su circulito antes de suspirar profundamente y arrodillarse a tocar el borde del círculo.

“Accedo a tu trato.” Dice con toda la mala gana posible.

Rojo y azul se enrollan en su brazo y se cierran sobre su piel, brillando bajo su camisa con tanta fuerza y tan por arriba en su brazo que puedes ver que le llega al bíceps. Después de un segundo el brillo se apaga.

“Pregunta: ¿por qué va a hacer todo lo que Rose diga?” Dave pregunta.

“Eso.” Jade coincide, frunciendo el ceño.

“Porque Rose es una persona manipuladora, malévola y conspiratoria que está tan dispuesta a matar a este desperdicio de átomos y energía cósmica como yo. Además, cuanta más gente le dé órdenes, más probabilidades hay de que haya conflictos y de que se escape del trato por un tecnicismo.” Sollux responde.

“Gracias por el cumplido.” Dices secamente.

“Lo decía como uno. Coge este cuchillo. Si algo va mal, apuñálalo. NO toques a Karkat con él, ni siquiera un poquito, si lo acabáis encontrando. Si encontráis a su creador, llamadme, si lo apuñaláis con esto con Karkat todavía dentro también mataríais a Karkat. ¿Entendido?” Pregunta, tú asientes y coges el cuchillo.

“Tengo que ir a intentar… ugh.” Sollux bufa y se desvanece en una nube de humo.

“¿Y ahora qué?” Dave pregunta mientras tú miras el arma en tu mano. Eridan te observa con nerviosismo mientras la manejas.

“Podríamos ver si Bec puede seguir cualquier otra pista del olor de Karkat. Sabemos que desde aquí se fue a la residencia.” Jade sugiere.

Asientes, ese parece tan buen lugar para empezar como otro cualquiera. Pero necesitáis más. Con cuidado sacas la pluma de Karkat de tu bolso y se la tiendes a Dave.

“Necesito que vuelvas a casa, y veas si Mamá puede usar esto para rastrear a Karkat. Ella y tú podéis trabajar con el ángulo mágico y nosotras trabajaremos con el rastro físico.” Dices, tendiéndosela. Dave la toma frunciendo el ceño.

“Supongo que no dejaría que Jade entrara, ni mucho menos este rarito.” Dave coincide, aunque a regañadientes.

“La universidad debería tener un puerto libre, asumiendo que no estén todos cerrados por una investigación de homicidio gracias a un cierto _alguien_.” Dices enfáticamente y estrechas los ojos mirando a Eridan.

“Vale.” Dave asiente. Mira a Eridan y después a ti.

“No vas a, en plan, empezar a practicarle la tortura submarina en cuanto os deje a Jade y a ti solas con él, ¿verdad?” Te pregunta con sospecha.

“No seas ridículo.” Chasqueas la lengua.

“Vale, bueno. Me iré a esto de la pluma. Llamadme si escucháis algo.” Dave asiente y se va.

“Sé que estás mintiendo.” Eridan dice cuándo se ha ido.

“No lo estoy. La tortura submarina requeriría demasiado equipo, además hasta donde yo sé tú no necesitas respirar. Simplemente apuñalarte con algo no-letal es mucho más fácil.” Dices a la ligera.

“No me puedo creer que esté sufriendo esta humillación.” Masculla.

“Esto es enteramente culpa tuya. Si no hubieras puesto a Karkat en peligro y después matado a uno de nuestros profesores adjuntos, entonces ninguno de nosotros estaría en este lío. Te podrías haber limitado a mantenerte alejado de Karkat por completo. No te pongas de morros.” Jade dice, y tiene toda la razón.

Cruzas la distancia hasta el círculo de Eridan y borras un borde con el pie, rompiéndolo y dejándolo salir.

“No pasarás a ninguna otra forma alrededor de humanos. No te voy a dejar freírle el cerebro a nadie más.” Le ordenas.

“Sí, vale, lo que sea.” Él se encoge de hombros como si no le importara. Probablemente no lo haga.

Al salir del apartamento de Eridan coges el abrigo de Karkat, lo vais a recuperar así que eventualmente lo necesitará. Al menos eso es lo que te dices a ti misma. El camino de vuelta a la residencia no es muy largo, pero te lo pasas entero con la mente ocupada. A Karkat se lo ha llevado un ángel quien es a la vez más poderoso que él y quiere hacerle daño, no tienes medios para encontrarlo salvo una pluma y un sabueso infernal. Esperas que tu madre pueda pensar en una solución mágica y hacer un hechizo como la última vez, pero no es lo ideal. Karkat definitivamente está asustado si no está también herido. ¿Quién sabe lo que le hará ese ángel para que hable?

Sólo… necesitas encontrarlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

“¿Por qué mataste a nuestro profesor adjunto? Equius era algo rarito pero siempre era amable, no se merecía eso.” Jade pregunta.

“No tiene nada que ver con quién era.” Eridan le responde con desdén.

“¿Qué hace su corazón? ¿Por qué lo necesitabas y por qué se ha agitado tanto Sollux con que te lo hubieras llevado?” Preguntas.

“No te lo puedo contar.” Eridan dice simplemente.

Te paras en la calle y repasas el trato en tu mente. Te giras lentamente y miras a Eridan.

“Se supone que esto tiene prioridad ante todas tus otras restricciones. Dime qué parte de que le arrancaras el corazón a Equius agitó a Sollux.” Le ordenas.

“Primero de todo, esto no tiene relación con Karkat, segundo, Sollux no tiene la autoridad necesaria para sobrescribir TODO a lo que me tengo que atener. Yo no podría sobrescribir un juramento que mi creador hiciera con él porque mi creador tiene un rango superior al mío. Obviamente.” Eridan dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hay algo ahí, la silueta de una idea que no terminas de comprender. El hechizo que le prohíbe que hable de algo tiene que ver con el corazón del pobre profesor adjunto y presumiblemente lo que sea que Sollux encontró en Japón fue hecho por alguien más poderoso que él. Eso parece algo que ya sabías, obviamente el hechizo era poderoso.

Pero aun así, hay… algo ahí. Tendrás que pensarlo luego.

“Vale.” Dices rígidamente y te vuelves para seguir caminando hacia la residencia. Eridan va detrás de ti y Jade va detrás de él con Bec a su lado, ambas lo estáis vigilando de cerca. Los tratos con demonios pueden ir mal y a pesar de lo inteligente que es Sollux, no hace que sea inmune a cometer errores. Creer que alguien está por encima de cometer errores es exactamente cómo ocurren.

“Desearía que él volviera conmigo.” Eridan dice tristemente al pararos en un paso de peatones.

“Ya, bueno, yo desearía que tú nunca hubieras bajado hasta aquí. Si te hubiera importado Karkat de verdad y sabías que suponías semejante riesgo entonces no lo habrías puesto en esa situación sin que él lo supiera. En su lugar fingiste ser su amigo e hiciste que lo secuestraran.” Le gruñes.

“¡¿Y qué sabes tú de mi situación?! ¡Él me quería aquí, me llamó!” Te contesta con enfado.

“Yo no me aparecería cerca de Karkat si mi presencia fuera peligrosa, lo informaría del riesgo antes y le preguntaría si está de acuerdo con ponerse a sí mismo en esa situación e incluso entonces tendría mucho cuidado. Porque él me importa.” Le discutes.

“Ya se ha puesto en verde.” Jade interrumpe. Alzas la vista y mira por dónde el semáforo está parpadeando en verde y tú no te habías dado cuenta de nada. Discutir con Eridan no te está llevando a ninguna parte. Cruzas la calle, sabiendo que ellos te están siguiendo.

“¿Te crees que eres mejor que yo?” El ángel exige.

“¿Queréis parar de una vez? ¡Esto no es importante ahora mismo!” Jade os ladra a los dos. Tiene razón, por supuesto, pero no te gusta admitirlo porque su acusación completamente justa te hace sentir algo más petulante de lo que normalmente querrías admitir ser.

La tentación de decirle a Eridan que se calle está ahí, pero tiene que obedecer tus órdenes y el cumplimiento malicioso es algo que pasa. Ciertamente no quieres darle más oportunidades de escaparse de este trato. Una orden de que se calle le permitiría no contaros información vital y no te puedes arriesgar a eso.

Cuando llegáis a vuestra residencia, naturalmente os paráis fuera de ella. Parte de ti no quiere volver ahí arriba y ver lo que ha pasado. Karkat dejó a Eridan, se fue a casa buscando seguridad y un sitio para estar sólo, y lo que consiguió fue extremadamente diferente.

“Deberíamos ir a por algo más de Karkat porque ya no tienes esa pluma, darle a Bec algo con el olor de Karkat y llevárnoslo para ir refrescando su memoria podría ayudar.” Jade dice, lo cual significa que sí que tenéis que volver a subir ahí arriba.

“Tengo su abrigo pero probablemente a estas alturas ya esté contaminado.” Coincides.

“¡Hey!” Eridan protesta pero tú lo ignoras.

Abres la puerta de la residencia con tu tarjeta y te paras a pensar.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
TT: Sollux, hay un lector de tarjetas en nuestra residencia. Seguramente tiene que haber una cámara ahí o en algún lugar de la entrada. ¿Podrías ver si puedes hackear el sistema y conseguir la grabación?  
TA: e2toy ocupado ahora mii2mo  
TA: dame veiinte miinuto2  
TT: Muy bien.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

Volver a entrar en tu piso es horrible, ver todas vuestras cosas rotas y volcadas duele. No es por el coste de reemplazarlas, sino porque la integridad de vuestro nuevo hogar ha sido destruida.

“Te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto luego, Rose. Todo irá bien.” Jade te ofrece.

“Hasta rompieron la taza que Karkat me dio por mi cumpleaños, mira.” Dices tristemente. Señalas el regalo hecho añicos en el suelo. Incluso cuando lo miras puedes acordarte de su cara cuando te lo dio, esa manera en la que puede parecer tan enfadado y determinado al estar siendo tan amable. Como si te estuviera retando y fuese a pelearse contigo por no aceptar algo bonito que estaba intentando hacer. Él es tan divertido y ahora… ahora está hecho añicos en el suelo.

El impulso de apuñalar a Eridan vuelve a crecer en tu interior.

“¿Tu taza?” Eridan pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

“Sí, mía. Karkat me la dio como un regalo, este también es mi apartamento. Vivo aquí con él.” Dices entre dientes apretados.

“¿Vives con él? Eso es simplemente-” Eridan sabiamente no termina lo que sea que fuera a decir, supones que la mirada en tu cara debe haberlo disuadido.

Jade y Bec son más que capaces de mantener vigilado a Eridan mientras tú entras sola al cuarto de Karkat. Está igual de destrozado que antes y tú asimilas la destrucción antes de empezar a hacer algo productivo con ella. La última vez que estuviste en su habitación buscando objetos para ayudar a encontrarlo necesitabas algo sentimental, pero Dave ya tiene eso cubierto con una parte de su cuerpo. Lo que necesitas es algo que tenga un fuerte olor a él.

Tu primera idea es ir al pequeño cesto de ropa sucia en la esquina de su cuarto, pero por desgracia está vacío. Karkat suele ser bastante diligente con ordenar sus cosas y hacer sus tareas. Su habitación no suele estar exactamente impoluta pero todo está en el lugar que él le ha asignado y cuando lava la ropa, la guarda enseguida.

No se hará ningún comentario acerca de tu desbordante cesto de la ropa sucia en casa o del canasto de ropa limpia que aún no has guardado. Hay cosas más importantes en tu vida que la colada, o al menos esa es tu excusa.

Mirando la habitación de Karkat es difícil saber qué ha sido tocado y potencialmente comprometido y qué no, al menos hasta que tus ojos recaen sobre algo a un lado de su mesita de noche. Han arrancado lo cajones, pero puedes ver algo en el borde que parece tela.

Rápidamente te metes en la cocina, rodeando los pedazos rotos de cerámica, y abres un cajón para sacar una bolsa de congelación de tamaño mediano. Karkat las compró para llevarlas a vuestra excursión al bosque y había llenado unas cuantas con nueces y otros snacks porque… bueno, es Karkat.

Abriendo la bolsa, la pones del revés con la mano y vuelves al cuarto de Karkat. Con la mano protegida por la bolsa, la metes por el lado de la mesita de noche y sacas una camiseta negra. La habías visto antes, es una que usa para dormir y apostarías a que estaba doblada con cuidado bajo su almohada y acabó aquí cuando la tiraron a un lado. Ahora mismo la almohada está al otro lado de la mesita de noche, claramente le han arrancado el relleno.

Así que, esto bien podría ser un olor sin contaminar para Bec y uno que haya estado contra la piel de Karkat durante horas. Con cuidado le vuelves a dar la vuelta a la bolsa y sellas la parte de arriba. Con eso hecho puedes decir que has terminado y llevarle la bolsa a Bec, pero cuando acabas de cerrarla no puedes evitar sentir cómo la consternación ante el estado de su habitación te inunda. Todos sus preciados libros están desparramados por todas partes.

Dejando un momento la bolsa de congelación con la camiseta dentro en la cama, te agachas y recoges algunos de los libros. Claro, no los conseguirás poner en el orden que él tenía antes pero tampoco van a estar esparcidos por ahí. Cuando tienes un puñado de libros los colocas en una pila ordenada en una esquina, te agachas para agarrar otro y casi gritas con alarma cuando se asoma una cabecilla verde desde su interior.

“¿Ya se han ido?” Abraxas gimotea.

“¡Abraxas! No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿estás herido?” Preguntas.

“Un poco. Despedazaron uno de mis libros y pisaron otros cuantos. Destrozaron el sitio así que me escondí lo mejor que pude.” Abraxas gime.

“¿Vis- ¿pudiste ver a la gente que hizo esto?” Le preguntas con urgencia.

El gusano asiente con la cabeza.

“Eran un grupo de humanos, nadie que hubiera visto antes.” Te responde.

“¿Qué aspecto tenían?” Preguntas. Tienes un testigo, un testigo de verdad.

“Humanos. No se me da muy bien la gente, puedo distinguir especies pero todos los humanos se parecen bastante desde mi punto de vista.” Abraxas dice con lo que sea el equivalente de un gusano a encogerse de hombros. Es como que una ondulación apática de todo su cuerpo.

“¿Puedes decirme qué llevaban puesto? ¿Qué colores? ¿Parecían tener algo en común?” Intentas.

“Azul y negro, todo bastante parecido.” Abraxas dice.

Te sientas y dejas el libro encima de la pila. Rápidamente abres Google en tu móvil, buscas «uniforme oficial de policía» y seleccionas los resultados de imágenes.

“¿Así?” Preguntas, girando la pantalla para que el gusano la vea.

“Creo que sí.” El gusano asiente.

“Gracias. Tengo que irme, lo siento.” Dices rápidamente. Coges la camiseta de Karkat en su bolsa de la cama y te corres al salón.

“Creo que fue la policía. ¿Tiene tu creador algo que ver con la policía?” Preguntas sin aliento, ¡si tienes razón esto es una pista de verdad!

“No trabaja para la policía, es un ángel.” Eridan responde, como si fueras idiota.

“¿Podría hacer que la policía trabajara para él?” Jade pregunta.

“Por supuesto que podría. De hecho la policía es bastante buena para esto, ya tienen la autoridad así que otra gente no se cuestionaría que se lo llevaran.” Eridan admite.

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerles hacer esto? Karkat no ha hecho nada malo. Nada que pudieran probar de todos modos.” Enmiendas eso último, con todo eso del incendio provocado y el robo y tal. Pero la policía no tendría manera de saber nada de eso. Claro, si os hubierais chivado podrían haberlo averiguado desde ahí, pero no cabe duda de que ninguno de vosotros hiciera eso. No hay manera de que la policía de Georgia pudiera haber mirado al apartamento quemado de Kankri y a sus cosas perdidas y que lo hayan relacionado con Karkat, ¡e incluso si pudieran ya no estáis en Georgia así que al menos habría problemas con la jurisdicción!

“Porque sólo son humanos y son increíblemente fáciles de influenciar.” Eridan responde.

“Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho?” Jade pregunta pero él sólo se encoge de hombros.

Respiras profundamente, te acercas y agarras la bufanda de Eridan, haciendo que se rebaje a tu altura.

“Dime los métodos que tu creador usaría para influenciar a la policía humana para que arrestaran a Karkat.” Le ordenas.

Eridan está obligado y tú, por tu parte, esperas que le duela.

“Todo el mundo cree en cosas. No me refiero a los dioses, sino que los mortales producen creencias. Tú crees y esperas todo tipo de cosas y la esperanza es algo con lo que mi creador y yo trabajamos. La gente se convence a sí misma de todo tipo de cosas. Esta persona me ama, se me da bien esto, esa persona va a por mí. Sólo tienes que alterar su perspectiva. Ella también lo hace.” Eridan dice con dificultad y hace un gesto vago hacia Jade con la mano.

“¡No, no lo hago!” Jade protesta.

“Te escondes en las creencias de los demás de que no estás ahí.” Él argumenta.

“Yo… supongo que podrías verlo así.” Jade dice con inquietud.

“Él simplemente tendría que alterar sus mentes para que lo que sea que piensen de él justifique que lo que están haciendo es verdad. Quizás piensen que se están llevando a un asesino, o a un terrorista o lo que sea. Hacen lo que él quiere, nadie se lo cuestiona y lo hacen todo ellos solitos.” Eridan explica.

“Eso es horrible.” Susurras.

Tu móvil suena desde el amuleto de tu muñeca, lo sacas y ves que Sollux te ha mandado un mensaje.

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
TA: he con2eguiido entrar y ver la grabaciión de la2 cámara2 como 2ugerii2te.  
TA: biien vii2to  
TT: ¿Eran oficiales de policía? La descripción de Abraxas de la gente que entró aquí coincide con eso.  
TT: También explicaría cómo consiguieron acceso al edificio.  
TA: parecen polii2, 2íí.  
TA: la2 mala2 notiiciia2 2on que la cámara e2 viieja como ella 2ola y parece que la gente ha e2tado tocando la lente a2íí que la caliidad del víídeo e2 la de una patata  
TA: lo he iintentado pero no he podiido con2eguiir niingún número de placa nii averiiguar quiiene2 eran  
TA: 2ii 2on 2iiquiiera polii2 de verdad  
TT: Sí, supongo que podría ser gente vestida así falsamente.  
[torresArmagedon ha adjuntado el archivo ‘kkcam.mp4’]  
TT: Normalmente nunca abriría un archivo que tú me mandaras con ese nombre, sabiendo que Karkat es tu kismesis.  
TT: Pero en estas circunstancias lo haré. También iremos a la comisaría local con Bec y veremos si puede encontrar ahí el olor de Karkat, he conseguido algo más para que lo huela.  
TA: vale  
TA: tengo que iirme, avii2ame 2ii bec encuentra una pii2ta en la e2taciión de poliicíía   
TT: Lo haré.  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Deberías ir a mirar ese archivo pero parte de ti titubea, aún no estás lista para verlo. Lo aplazas con otra tarea necesaria, le mandas un mensaje a Dave.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
TT: Dave, ¿dónde estás ahora mismo?  
TG: acabo de salir del puerto cerca de casa e intentando encontrar un taxi asi que estare con mama en una hora o asi  
TT: Asegúrate de salirte pronto para no hacerle daño al conductor con la barrera de madre.  
TG: cierto es verdad no queremos conductor de taxi frito al estilo kentucky  
TT: Ciertamente no lo queremos.  
TG: habeis encontrado algo ya  
TT: Creemos que o la policía o gente vestida de policía fueron quienes se llevaron a Karkat. Tengo algo de su ropa para Bec y vamos a ir a las estaciones de policía ahora.  
TG: vale tened cuidado  
TG: intenta no apuñalar a nadie  
TT: Haré lo que pueda.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Te mueves para ponerte al lado de Jade y pulsas en el vídeo, Eridan también se asoma para verlo.

La grabación no está clara como Sollux te advirtió, pero puedes ver a Karkat acercarse a la puerta incluso si está borroso. Está sin su abrigo y parece cansado. Usa su tarjeta para abrir la puerta y entra. La grabación salta hacia delante hasta que Karkat está siendo arrastrado fuera por lo que parecen oficiales de policía. Tiene las manos esposadas prietamente tras su espalda y la manera en que tiran de él parece dolorosa. Sólo hay una décima de segundo en la que le podéis ver la cara, pero su expresión denota que está asustado.

“Kar…” Eridan susurra.

“Tenemos que encontrarlo. Si son policías de verdad podemos ir a sus estaciones o lo que sea, ¿verdad?” Jade pregunta.

“Sí. Lo haremos, he cogido esto para que Bec lo busque.” Dices. Guardas tu móvil y abres la bolsa. Agachándote, se la ofreces a Bec y observas cómo mete el morro dentro, oliendo con intensidad la camiseta de Karkat. Cuando lo saca vuelves a sellar la bolsa y la metes en tu bolso de contención.

“Tengo aquí la ruta a la comisaría de policía más cercana.” Jade dice y gira su móvil para enseñártela.

“Venga.” Le ordenas a Eridan y los tres os vais a la comisaría.

Por supuesto, hay más de una comisaría en la ciudad de Salem. La primera a la que llegáis por autobús es un fracaso. Le vuelves a dar la camiseta de Karkat a Bec y lo paseáis por el edificio pero él sólo parece confuso sobre por qué lo estáis haciendo. A mitad del viaje en autobús a la segunda estación, Dave te vuelve a trolear.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
TG: buenas noticias mama ha conseguido encantar a la misma pluma para que funcione como una brujula de karkat y se mueva hacia el  
TG: hasta hemos probado el hechizo con algo mio y ahora tengo una uña cortada que me sigue por la habitacion lo cual es siniestro de cojones pero funciona  
TT: Horripilante, pero entonces deberías volver aquí y ayudarnos a encontrar a Karkat.  
TG: ya malas noticias la pluma no esta funcionando  
TG: o esta funcionando pero no esta haciendo nada  
TT: No te sigo.  
TG: mama dice que si no esta en el plano principal de la realidad no se movera  
TT: Lo que significa que está encerrado como temíamos que estuviera.  
TG: ya pero si sale porque el capullo quiera interrogarlo entonces lo sabremos inmediatamente y sabremos donde esta  
TG: voy de vuelta ahora  
TG: y tambien mama dice que tenemos que ponerle un localizador gps a karkat lo cual es siniestro de cojones  
TT: Y no obstante no puedo evitar considerarlo dado su historial  
TG: lo mismo digo y lo odio  
TT: Vale, ya casi estoy en la siguiente comisaría así que hablaré contigo luego.  
TG: ok  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Jade y tú os bajáis del autobús con Bec siguiéndoos con entusiasmo y Eridan con pinta de que desearía poder estar en cualquier otra parte del universo. Al bajaros Bec se anima, olisqueando el aire. Su lenguaje corporal cambia a la postura de seguir rastros que tenía antes, su nariz a un centímetro del suelo mientras lo huele. Os apresuráis hacia la comisaría, medio siguiendo a Bec y medio guiándole en la dirección que señala el móvil de Jade. Sólo que cuando llegáis te paras en seco fuera.

“Tú.” Dices gélidamente.

“Rose.” Kanaya exclama cuando se gira y te ve.

“Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí?” Terezi pregunta con una sonrisa amplia y afilada. Dice algo de lo mucho que te distrae Kanaya que no te habías dado cuenta de la dragona literal de pie a su lado. Hay que admitir que dicha dragona está en forma humanoide, pero aun así.

“Terezi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?” Jade pregunta, habiendo sido más observadora que tú.

“Es gracioso que lo digas, he recibido una llamada a mi móvil diciendo que mi cliente había pedido que viniera como su abogada.” Terezi le responde.

“¿El móvil que te dio Karkat?” Preguntas con sorpresa y Terezi asiente.

“Pensaba que debía ser por él porque ¿quién más iba a tener ese número? Cuando le pregunté a la policía quién era el cliente, se puso super confusa, me preguntó quién era y por qué la estaba llamando. Ella me había llamado pero insistía en que yo lo había hecho, entonces me colgó.” Terezi explica.

“Algo no encajaba con su creencia o iba en contra de lo que le habían ordenado a quienquiera que fuera.” Eridan aporta útilmente.

“Bueno, cuando volví a llamar dijeron que no tenían a nadie ahí con el nombre de Karkat y entonces no se acordaban de que se lo hubiera preguntado, así que vine aquí y me encontré a la señorita Vampira de aquí que ha estado intentando hacer una denuncia de personas desaparecidas toda la mañana.” Terezi añade.

“Oh, ¿así que ahora te importa Karkat? ¿Ya no lo estás echando de tu casa o haciendo que tu madre amenace con matarlo? ¿Ya has dejado de ignorarlo entonces?” Le preguntas con aspereza.

“Espera, ¿ella qué?” Jade exclama.

“¡¿Intentaste matar a Karkat?!” Eridan gruñe.

“Tú mantente fuera de esta conversación, no te mereces ninguna superioridad moral aquí.” Le sueltas y él se calla.

“Eso fue… desafortunado. Pero mi madre y yo hemos tenido experiencias altamente traumáticas con su especie. Él sabía lo que era y no me lo dijo, eso me asustó. No estoy orgullosa de la reacción de mi madre pero la entiendo. Ni que decir tiene que cuando miré por la puerta de Karkat y vi su piso tan destrozado me temí lo peor y vine a aquí pero no me quieren escuchar. Ciertamente no quería que le pasara nada malo.” Kanaya dice.

“Todo esto es fascinante.” Terezi comenta alegremente.

Cierto, quizás no sea el momento correcto para tener esta discusión. Perdón, conversación.

“¿Está Bec seguro de que está aquí?” Le preguntas a Jade, aunque la intensa concentración de Bec en el edificio es suficiente respuesta.

“O lo está o lo estuvo.” Jade confirma.

“Un segundo.” Dices y sacas tu móvil.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
TT: Dave, ¿estás en algún sitio donde puedas comprobar si la pluma está haciendo algo?  
TT: Creemos haber encontrado la comisaría a la que llevaron a Karkat pero necesito saber si está aquí ahora.  
TG: uh espera  
TG: no no se esta moviendo  
TG: mi puerto de vuelta deberia llegar pronto  
TT: Al menos eso es algo.  
TG: hey adivina que  
TT: Estoy algo ocupada como para adivinanzas, Dave.  
TG: bien visto pero estaba yendome de la casa para coger un taxi cuando june y su padre pasaban por ahi  
TG: june dice que se perdieron lo cual probablemente fue culpa del hechizo de mama asi que me acercaron al puerto  
TG: june estaba muy preocupada por la desaparicion de karkat así que quizas deberiamos mantenerla informada   
TT: Qué fortuito.  
TG: rose estas bien me estas dando un rollo muy siniestro  
TT: No, estoy tan bien como se puede esperar. Gracias por mirar la pluma.  
TG: no hay problema  
TG: te vere pronto  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Tu dedo vacila sobre la parte de la pantalla con el usuario de Sollux. Probablemente deberías contactar con él y contarle lo que sabéis. Y aun así…

“Ven conmigo.” Dices mientras pasas por el lado de Terezi y tiras de ella, sientes su piel ligeramente escamosa al tacto a pesar de su apariencia humana.

“Rose ¿qué estás-” Jade te llama pero ya has pasado las puertas de la comisaría.

Dentro de la estación hay un mostrador que os separa del resto de la estación más allá de lo que estás segura de que es una pared barata de cartón-piedra. El hombre de detrás del mostrador alza la mirada cuando entráis, y pasáis a un lado de plantas de interior moribundas y sillas incómodas en la sala de espera.

“Mi amigo ha sido arrestado, esta es su abogada. ¿Podría decirnos si estamos en el sitio correcto o si está en otra parte?” Preguntas, proyectando con tu tono que más les vale ayudar.

“Déjeme que lo mire en el sistema, espere.” El policía suspira.

“¿No te recuerda?” Le dices entre dientes a Terezi.

“Eso parece. Mantenlo distraído, voy a intentar algo.” Ella te contesta en una voz igual de baja.

“Tengo una foto suya, ¿o necesita que le deletree su nombre?” Preguntas algo más alto que de costumbre. Te acercas un poco más al mostrador, interpretando el papel de la compañera de piso inocentemente preocupada. Todo es para disimular el susurro silencioso de magia procedente de tu compañera dragón.

“El nombre ayudaría.” El hombre suspira.

“Oh, por supuesto. Mi nombre es Rose Lalonde. L-A-L-O-N-D-E.” Dices con falsa estupidez.

“El nombre de tu amigo, no el tuyo.” El policía suspira.

“Oh, cierto, perdón. Su nombre es Karkat Vantas. K-A-R-K-A-T, ¿lo ha cogido? Y entonces Vantas, V-A-N-T-A-S. También tengo aquí su foto si la quiere.” Continúas, intentando alargar esto.

“Tengo su foto aquí, es mi compañero de piso. Somos estudiantes en la Universidad de Salem, es un buen chico, no sé por qué ha pasado esto.” Continúas y sacas una foto de Karkat sentado al lado de June en la cafetería y haces zoom sólo en él. Le enseñas el móvil al policía.

“Yo-” La cara del policía se arruga por un momento y parece como si se acabara de despertar.

“Lo he visto. Creo…” Escribe algo en el ordenador un momento y frunce el ceño.

“Pero no hay nada sobre él en el sistema. Quedaos aquí.” El oficial dice y se va por una puerta cercana.

“¡Espera, no! Ah… mierda. Lo que sea que está jodiéndole la mente es muy poderoso, no puedo anularlo cuando se va. No se acordará de esto cuando vuelva, deberíamos irnos.” Terezi suspira.

“Vale, pero al menos sabemos que estuvo aquí. Estamos en el sitio correcto, todo lo que necesito es encontrar al hombre que lo tiene y recuperar a Karkat.” Le cuentas con fuego en tus venas. Cuando encuentres a ese ángel vas a ajustar las cuentas por lo que ha hecho.

Las dos salís fuera y te sorprende ver que Kanaya tiene una motosierra entre manos y la está señalando hacia un Eridan que no parece nada impresionado.

“¿Podrías no matarlo? Necesito su ayuda para recuperar a Karkat. Y también, estás meneando una motosierra delante de una comisaría de policía, eso difícilmente es sabio.” Le señalas.

“No me matará de todos modos.” Eridan bufa, claramente provocando a Kanaya.

“¿Eso crees? Quizás deberías mirar más de cerca el aceite de la cadena, pues creo que funcionará bastante bien contigo.” Kanaya le sisea, un brillo erupcionando sobre su piel.

“¿Es eso-” Eridan exclama, apartándose de golpe.

“Aceite profano, sí.” Kanaya dice dulcemente.

“Para.” Sueltas y apartas la motosierra de Kanaya por el mango, tenéis suerte de que no haya nadie cerca ahora mismo y de que ningún policía de dentro haya salido a matar a la vampira blandiendo una motosierra.

“Este no es el sitio para eso.” Jade le advierte.

“Por mucho que me gustaría ver a este ángel de mierda partido por la mitad-” Te paras y una idea te golpea.

“Espera, ¿cómo he podido decir de qué especie es?” Preguntas con sorpresa.

“Yo soy una vidente, sé estas cosas. Ella ya tiene experiencia con ellos y está en guardia, además, él no es nada sutil.” Terezi se ríe, haciendo un gesto hacia Kanaya.

“Bueno, vale. Por mucho que quiera verlo muerto porque él es mayormente responsable de que hayan secuestrado a Karkat, lo necesitamos vivo para que nos ayude a recuperarlo. Si quieres intentar matarlo después siento decir que tendrás que ponerte a la cola, así que guarda esa cosa de una vez.” Le dices a Kanaya por encima de las protestas de Eridan de que no es tan malo, nadie lo está escuchando. Hasta Bec lo está ignorando.

Kanaya te mira pero es más como si estuviera intentando intimidarte, después de unos segundos ella cede primero y su motosierra se desvanece en su bolso de mano.

“Así que ahora sabemos que estuvo aquí, ¿y ahora qué?” Jade pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

“Ahora se lo cuento a Sollux.” Dices y sacas tu móvil.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
TT: Sollux, he encontrado la comisaría en la que tenían arrestado a Karkat. Bec nos ha guiado aquí después de algo de investigación por nuestra parte y después encontramos a Terezi y a Kanaya fuera. Kanaya estaba intentando denunciar su desaparición y Terezi recibió una llamada de un policía claramente bajo control mental sobre representar a su cliente como abogada, sólo para olvidarse del propósito de su llamada a la mitad.  
TT: Dave ha hecho que encanten la pluma y está de vuelta aquí, pero parece indicar que Karkat no está actualmente en este plano de la realidad.  
TT: ¿Y ahora qué?  
TA: de acuerdo  
TA: no iinteractueii2 con la poliiciia, no 2abéii2 lo que le2 pueden haber ordenado hacer 2ii aparece alguiien que lo conozca.  
TT: Demasiado tarde.  
TA: joder ro2e puede2 no hacerme e2to  
TA: ya e2toy liidiiando con 2ufiiciiente2 de2a2tre2 ahora mii2mo 2iin que tú te meta2 en má2!  
TT: Estoy bien. Los policías tienen los cerebros hechos papilla ahora mismo, el creador de Eridan debe haberse enzarzado con ellos.  
TA: no e2 algo que yo pueda hacer pero el control mental en humano2 e2 compliicado, 2on 2úper frágiile2 en lo que 2e re2pecta a gente de otro2 plano2.  
TA: bu2cad algún 2iitiio cercano en el que podáii2 mantener el perfiil bajo, en plan un 2tarbuck2 o algo, diile a dave dónde e2táiis y yo e2taré allíí en ciinco miinuto2.  
TT: De acuerdo.  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

“Dice que tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde mantener el perfil bajo cerca, una cafetería o algo. Volverá pronto.” Les dices a los demás.

“¿Vamos a mantener vigilada la comisaría?” Terezi pregunta.

“Creo que deberíamos, sí.” Coincides.

Difícilmente es la época del año correcta como para estar sentándose en las terrazas, pero las cafeterías de los alrededores no están muy dispuestas a dejar que un perro claramente anormal y grande sin correa se meta dentro con el resto de vosotros. Ni estáis ninguno de vosotros dispuesto a iros más lejos de la comisaría. Vuestro grupo se sienta en la terraza de un Starbucks, el cual al menos tiene algunos braseros exteriores y esperáis a que os traigan vuestro pedido.

Tu móvil suena y cuando lo sacas, ves que es June.

gangsterTraviesa [GT] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GT: hey rose, he oído lo de karkat.  
GT: has oído algo más de lo que está pasando con él o lo habéis encontrado?  
TT: Hola June, es complicado. Básicamente lo han secuestrado.  
GT: ya, dave mencionó que el secuestro era vuestra teoría. pero esto es una locura, cómo vamos a saber nada de política angelical?  
TT: Cierto, hasta Karkat no se podía acordar de nada al respecto.  
TT: Pero supongo que te lo ha contado?  
GT: jaja sí, aunque es difícil contarle a alguien todas las cosas que no recuerdas!  
GT: pero tenéis alguna pista de dónde está?  
TT: Bueno, el ángel que se lo llevó se está escondiendo en una comisaría, usando a la policía como tapadera para secuestrarlo y descubrir información, supongo.  
GT: oh tío, eso no es bueno, pero al menos tenéis por dónde empezar.  
TT: Sí, eso es… eso es lo que me estoy diciendo a mí misma.  
TT: Te mantendré informada.  
GT: va, gracias rose, mantente a salvo!  
TT: Lo intentaré. Hablamos pronto.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  gangsterTraviesa [GT]

“¿Estás bien, Rose?” Jade te pregunta con delicadeza.

“Sólo necesito pensar, dadme un minuto.” Mascullas y echas la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cristal de la ventana del Starbucks.

No hace tanto frío como podría, y cuando las nubes se abren encima de ti para dejar que el Sol te dé en la cara es muy agradable. Los rayos del Sol son lo suficientemente brillantes como para teñirlo todo incluso cuando tienes los ojos cerrados. Intentas centrarte, no serás de ninguna utilidad si estás demasiado alterada como para pensar. Con cuidado dejas que tu mente se asiente mientras procesas toda esta información nueva y esperas que se te ocurra alguna manera nueva de ver las cosas que no se te haya ocurrido antes. Un momento de silencio puede hacer maravillas a la hora de resolver problemas.

Una sensación se apodera de ti y te toma un momento definirla. Es una sensación como de estar flotando a la deriva. Tienes una piscina en tu casa, no es enorme pero es agradable igualmente, a veces cuando no podías dormir te bajabas con tu bañador y nadabas para cansarte hasta que te entrara sueño. Cuando te metías en la cama después de eso no estás segura de si era por lo repetitivo de la natación o por el agua en tus oídos pero podías tumbarte y sentir como que seguías flotando a la deriva. Ahora te sientes así, con la luz del sol te baña y con el frescor del aire haciendo que tu piel esté ligeramente entumecida, te lleva a ese sentimiento.

Flotas un poco.

Todo brilla mucho. Hay mucho brillo por todas partes. Demasiado brillo.

Abres los ojos y lo ves todo blanco a tu alrededor. Se te llena el pecho con un aliento y abres la boca, tu boca y tus labios formando palabras que no anticipas o quieres decir pero ocurren de todos modos.

La sorpresa repentina por estar cantando a Rick Astley a volúmenes casi dolorosos hace que te separes. Como aceite y agua las partes de ti y las de él se dividen en capas y se niegan a seguir mezclándose. Tu perspectiva pasa forzosamente a ser externa y ya no eres él, él está justo ahí.

Karkat se gira en el vacío sin fin, ¿con los ojos abiertos de par en par?

“¿Cronus?” Pregunta, mirando a su alrededor.

“Voy a seguir haciendo esto a menos que me dejes salir. Cuando termine de cantar quizás pase a cometer tantos pecados como pueda aquí solo. Puedo contarte muy alto lo que quiero hacer con mis novios, ¡¿qué te parece ESO?!” Grita.

Tienes que llegar a él, decirle que lo estáis buscando, que vais a sacarlo de ahí. Quieres alcanzarlo y tomarle de la mano, pero no posees un cuerpo físico como para hacerlo.

“¿Rose?” Una mano cae sobre tu hombro y te devuelve a ti misma.

Abres los ojos. Otra vez, de alguna manera. Es Dave.

“¿Dave?” Dices con voz ronca, de repente tienes mucha sed.

“¿Estabas teniendo una visión? Estabas brillando un poco.” Dave dice, haciendo un gesto hacia sus gafas de sol.

“Eso- ¿Eso creo? Yo era Karkat. No parece herido pero está metido en mitad de la nada.” Dices temblorosamente.

Tu café está en la mesa frente a ti, debe haber llegado mientras estabas teniendo la visión. Y aun así cuando tus dedos tocan la taza está helada.

“De verdad que estás teniendo visiones otra vez.” Dave dice con asombro silencioso y antes de que puedas reaccionar te agarra para darte un fuerte abrazo que hace que se te humedezcan los ojos. De verdad que acabas de tener una visión.

“Estaba rickrolleando al ángel que se lo llevó tan fuerte como podía en ese vacío, creo que estaba intentando irritarlo hasta que lo dejara salir.” Le susurras al hombro de Dave y él se ríe fuertemente en tu pelo.

“Caray, eso es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta aunque sólo sea para que yo pueda chocar esos cinco con él.” Dave se ríe mientras se aparta, hay tristeza en su expresión pero está tan determinado como tú.

Dave se sienta en el banco a tu lado y mira al resto del grupo.

“¿Así que todos estamos en el equipo «encontrar a Karkat y hacer que quien se lo llevó pague»? Excepto por ti Eridan, literalmente no me quedan mierdas para que me importe lo que tú pienses al respecto.” Dave añade eso último rápidamente. A ti tampoco te quedan mierdas para que te importe, ha habido una escasez terrible en la cosecha de mierdas que estabas cultivando. No queda ninguna y nadie sobrevivirá el invierno por su falta. Qué trágico.

“Karkat ha pedido representación legal. Está siendo retenido ilegalmente y le están negando sus derechos a consejo legal. Esto tiene que arreglarse.” Terezi dice, asintiendo.

“Me sorprende que siendo una dragona no estés considerando simplemente quemar el edificio hasta los cimientos.” Jade comenta.

“¿Por qué la animas?” Kanaya gruñe en voz baja.

“Podría haber inocentes ahí dentro que tampoco han recibido consejo legal todavía.” Terezi responde firmemente.

“Ninguno de vosotros vais a ir al Cielo, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?” Eridan dice con desdén.

“Bien. No querría.” Kanaya le suelta como respuesta.

“Vale, bien, ¿dónde está Sollux?” Dave pregunta.

“No lo sé. Decía que estaría aquí hace un rato.” Te encoges de hombros, como que has perdido la noción del tiempo en este rato.

Dave hace un ruidito descontento y saca su móvil, escribiendo un mensaje con una mano. La otra la mete en su mochila y saca la pluma de Karkat para dártela. Hay un texto pequeñito grabado en la parte dura de la pluma, tan pequeño que te cuesta distinguirlo. Te recuerda a eso de cuando la gente hace que graben su nombre en un grano de arroz como regalo original.

Con una nube de humo Sollux aparece, con aspecto cansado y supremamente cabreado.

“Lo siento, todo se ha ido a la mierda y todos están perdiendo la cabeza. Me he entretenido.” Explica, fatigado. Eridan parece profundamente petulante.

“Ya, apuesto a que sí. Ha sido una pesadilla salir del campus con lo mucho que está asegurado por lo del asesinato.” Dave coincide.

“Puff. Ya. ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Por favor?” Sollux pregunta, esperanzado.

“He tenido una visión.” Le dices.

La cara de Sollux se congela y uno de sus ojos le tiembla.

“Pues claro. Pues claro que lo has hecho. Eso es genial para ti. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué has visto que no deberías haber sido capaz de ver?” Sollux te pregunta con voz prieta. Ciertamente no suena a que esté feliz por ti.

“Karkat está en un vacío blanco infinito, cantando Rick Astley enfadadamente para intentar irritar a su captor. Pero supongo que irritar a Captores es de su estilo.” Dices ligeramente y eso al menos hace que Sollux se ría, es casi silencioso pero puedes verlo.

Sollux busca una silla pero están todas ocupadas, así que se encoge de hombros y simplemente se sienta en el regazo de Dave.

“A mi parecer tenemos dos opciones.” Sollux dice.

Jade abre la boca pero Sollux la corta.

“Nop, no lo digas. La primera opción es entrar ahí e incapacitar a todos los que veamos hasta encontrar a Cronus y entonces lo abro por la fuerza para rescatar a Karkat. Lo malo de eso es que le podría advertir de que vamos para allá con el tiempo suficiente para escapar, y además eso implicaría mucho crimen.” Sollux explica.

“¡Muchísimos crímenes!” Terezi coincide alegremente.

“La segunda opción es… más arriesgada pero mucho más legal.” Sollux continúa.

“Continúa.” Kanaya lo presiona.

“Bueno, no estabas aquí para eso pero los ángeles y los demonios podemos poner a gente dentro de nosotros. Yo podría hacer eso con todos vosotros, hacer que me arresten, revisar el lugar y en cuanto vea a Cronus o Karkat todos salís y acabamos con él.” Sollux sugiere.

“Yo no me puedo meter en tu vacío.” Eridan dice firmemente.

“Ya, no, sería un problema de materia y antimateria porque yo no te quiero ahí y tú no quieres estar ahí. No te quiero dentro de mí en ninguna interpretación de esa frase.” Sollux se ríe, Eridan lo fulmina con la mirada.

“Y también nos mataría a ambos.” Él dice rígidamente.

“Te mataría a ti. Yo soy inmortal. Y ellos tampoco morirían si yo muriera temporalmente porque mi existencia no sería destruida, sólo tendría que crear un cuerpo nuevo.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“¿Hay alguna manera teórica en que la policía pudiera contenerte?” Preguntas.

“¿En un círculo o algo?” Jade añade.

“Entonces estaríamos todos atrapados.” Kanaya dice preocupadamente.

“Primero de todo, cualquier cosa que me atrapara a mí no os atraparía a ninguno de vosotros. Incluso SI metiera enormemente la pata y no me diera cuenta de que estuviera pasando, asumiendo que ellos tengan siquiera a gente entrenada para hacerlo, entonces simplemente podría dejaros salir y podríais romper el círculo, lo que me dejaría salir a mí.” Sollux dice.

“¿Así que tú vas a que te arresten mientras nosotros nos escondemos en una especie de dimensión ligada a ti, encontramos al tío y… entonces podemos recuperar a Karkat?” Dave pregunta lentamente.

“Seguramente necesites asegurarte de que tu sospechoso está ahí dentro primero o sino estarías haciendo que te arresten sin motivo.” Terezi dice con sensatez.

“¿Hay alguna manera de detectar la presencia de ángeles?” Te preguntas.

“Si la hubiera, yo lo sabría.” Kanaya dice negando con la cabeza.

“Yo podría entrar ahí dentro a hurtadillas.” Jade ofrece.

“Pero Karkat podía verte en esa forma, ¿verdad? Así que Cronus también podría.” Sollux pregunta.

“Él definitivamente te vería.” Eridan confirma.

“Entonces nuestras opciones son o ir contigo a intentar rescatar a Karkat o no hacerlo.” Dices simplemente.

“Yo voy.” Dave dice apretando el torso de Sollux con sus brazos.

“Y yo.” Coincides.

“No puedo dejar a Karkat así y él vendría con nosotros a ayudar.” Jade coincide.

“Es mi deber acompañaros para salvarlo. Además, hay otras cosas que Karkat tiene que hacer después de esto que no puede hacer en un vacío infinito.” Terezi dice con una sonrisa afilada.

“Siniestro.” Dave comenta.

“No estoy segura de si él querría que yo fuera y desearía haber tenido más oportunidades de hablar con él desde la última vez que nos encontramos, pero ciertamente no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo en manos de un ángel que quiere hacerle daño. Yo también iré con vosotros.” Kanaya dice. Definitivamente quieres cuestionarla en cuanto a sus motivos pero ahora no es el momento.

“Bueno, ni vuestra bestia infernal ni yo podemos ir, ¿cuál es vuestro gran plan ahí?” Eridan pregunta y Bec también alza la mirada al escuchar su nombre, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la mesa al lado de Jade.

“Bueno, uno de vosotros puede seguir instrucciones eficazmente y se puede confiar en que haga lo que se le dice, y por tu parte te puedo ordenar que vengas conmigo. Buen podrías empezar una pelea conmigo en la comisaría y nos arrestarían a ambos. Como mínimo harás de cebo para tu creador. Bec se puede sentar a esperarnos fuera, le diré que vaya a buscar a Mituna si hemos estado demasiado tiempo dentro.” Sollux dice.

El proceso de meteros en el espacio vacío de Sollux es algo inusual y es mejor hacerlo lejos de miradas indiscretas. Os termináis rápidamente vuestras bebidas y os dirigís a un callejón cercano. Has visto a Sollux guardar cosas otras veces y siempre ha parecido algún truco de magia falso, los objetos simplemente desaparecen sin ostentación ninguna. No parece nada mágico. Has visto como lo hace con armas, comida, ropa, piedras interesantes que Dave ha encontrado, todo tipo de cosas. Es muy perturbador ver cómo lo hace con Dave. Sollux toma su mano, lo acerca a él y entonces simplemente… ya no está.

“Intentaré que vosotros podáis ver lo que yo veo.” Sollux dice mientras te tiende la mano a ti.

No estás asustada ni inquieta, confías en él. Aun así, es… raro. Tu mano se desliza en la suya y él tira de ti hacia él, casi como si estuvierais bailando. Es como si todo tu cuerpo fuera guardado calmada y delicadamente en un bolsillo. Entonces estás abruptamente en otro sitio, justo al lado de Dave.

“Guau.” Dave susurra.

«Guau» es correcto. Llamar a este sitio un vacío sería un nombre demasiado poco apropiado, está lleno de cosas. A favor de Sollux hay que decir que hay un cierto orden en que las cosas similares están amontonadas en pilas parecidas o flotando en áreas específicas. Por ahí hay varias máquinas recreativas, consolas de videojuegos que están algo anticuadas a estas alturas. Por allá hay una fila flotante de iPhones, iPods, móviles de Android, móviles de prepago baratos, varios aparatos portátiles para escuchar música y una pila enorme de discos bien ordenados. Por ese otro lado hay ropa, muebles y paradójicamente hay una pila de espadas por lo menos tan alta como tú.

“¡Rose! ¡Tiene un COCHE aquí dentro!” Dave grita y te indica que te acerques.

Rodeando la pila de espadas ves un coche deportivo de un color rojo brillante, simplemente aparcado ahí como si fuera normal. No tienes ni idea de por qué Sollux querría un coche si se puede teletransportar a donde le dé la gana, pero quizás sólo crea que mola.

“¡Esto mola muchísimo, y también me encanta el color!” Dave dice, entusiasmado mientras pasa la mano por la pintura de color rojo brillante.

Asomándote por la ventana del asiento de atrás derecho puedes ver que el coche ha sido usado, Sollux no se limitó a robarlo y no tocarlo de nuevo. Hay una camiseta abandonada en el suelo del asiento trasero. Con la curiosidad obligándote, como suele hacer, abres la puerta de atrás del coche y la coges. La camiseta es blanca y está ligeramente rota, parece ser una talla grande de niño y quizás fue llevada por alguien que no era de ese tamaño. Cuando le das la vuelta a la camiseta ves que es brillante por delante y proclama «Mi primer viaje a Disney» en purpurina blanca y roja con una pequeña cara de Mickey Mouse con gafas de sol que reflejan el icónico castillo de Disney. Es… increíblemente hortera.

Rebuscas en el coche por más pistas mientras Dave trepa al asiento delantero y lo arranca. Cuando lo hace la radio se enciente, o al menos lo intenta. Parece que no hay señal de radio dentro de Sollux.

“Aquí hay una lata a medio beber de una bebida energética, ¿sí o no?” Dave te pregunta desde ahí.

“No te bebas la bebida abandonada dentro de este coche, no sabes cuánto tiempo lleva ahí o de quién es.” Suspiras y te agachas para mirar debajo de los asientos.

Bajo los asientos encuentras una o dos mantas cuidadosamente dobladas y algunos envoltorios de comida que parecen haberse escapado de la basura.

“Vale pero ¿caducan de verdad las bebidas energéticas? ¿Qué llevan siquiera?” Dave se pregunta desde la parte de delante.

No hay manera de que no se beba eso, ¿verdad? Miras al techo del coche y te encuentras con algunas marcas. Algunas se las achacarías a intentar meter algo en el coche demasiado grande y que haya arañado la tela de arriba. El coche del señor Egbert, por ejemplo, tiene dos ligeras líneas en la tela del techo de su coche de cuando estaba recogiendo una silla de escritorio que Dave le estaba dando de segunda mano y no cabía bien sin que la metiera a la fuerza. Aquí hay varios arañazos uniformes y marcas de punción en la tela que reconoces de compartir muebles con Sollux. Una vez en broma vuestra madre lo empujó del respaldo del sofá cuando estaba durmiendo sobre él y lo arañó cuando se cayó.

Algo pequeño y blanco te llama la atención, saliendo ligeramente del tejido.

“Sabe igual, no sé si eso es un cumplido o una crítica para la marca.” Dave comenta desde el frente.

“Crítica y lo sabes. Mira esto.” Dices y señalas el techo.

Con cuidado extiendes la mano y tiras de la cosa blanca, mientras va saliendo de la tela del techo está claro que es una pluma. Una pluma suave y blanda demasiado larga para pertenecer a cualquier pájaro, esta es una pluma de Karkat.

“Es verdad que se conocían de antes.” Dave señala.

“No hay manera de que este sea el coche de Karkat. ¿Puedes verlo teniendo algo así?” Dices, haciendo un gesto hacia el coche.

“De incógnito, o es de Sollux. O lo robaron. O él lo robó para provocar a Karkat y que lo buscara en plan Batman combatiendo el crimen o algo.” Dave dice. Quieres decirle que esa es una idea estúpida pero dado que estáis hablando de Sollux y Karkat, no hay ningún nivel de idiotez al que no lleguen para hablar entre ellos.

De repente no estás segura de querer estar en la parte de atrás de este coche si tu suposición sobre lo que podrían haber estado haciendo juntos es correcta.

Te sales del coche con Dave detrás de ti. Por el borde de la pila de espadas puedes ver a Terezi olisqueando con curiosidad la longitud de una espada larga y roja.

“Hey, hey.” Dave dice, dándote un codazo. Señala a un lado y hacia arriba y ciertamente ahí hay un óvalo flotante, como una película proyectada en un autocine. Puedes ver a Bec, la visión baja para acercarse a él y manos grises aparecen para acariciarlo.

“Pero no puedo oírlo.” Dices.

“¿Quizás si nos acercamos?” Dave sugiere. Es una idea tan buena como cualquiera, así que los dos os dirigís a la proyección pasando por el lado de Terezi y la pila de espadas.

Dave tiene razón, hay algo de sonido pero es débil a menos que estés cerca y extrañamente la voz de Sollux suena diferente.

“Tenemos que entrar ahí y empezar una pelea para que nos arresten. No intentes matarme, no funcionará.” Sollux dice.

“Sabes, los huesos de la cabeza hacen sonar nuestras voces diferentes para nosotros que para otra gente, me pregunto si así es como Sollux piensa que suena.” Dave dice pensativamente.

Observas cómo Eridan camina hacia la comisaría con Sollux detrás, supones que quiere mantener al ángel donde pueda verlo. De hecho es bastante interesante que la visión de Sollux no esté teñida de azul y rojo a pesar de que por sus ojos lo parezca. Según se acerca a la comisaría, la vista se amplía. Hay un punto de vista más alto y una capa colorida se superpone de repente a lo que veías antes. Ha abierto su segundo par de ojos.

El cuerpo de Eridan está rodeado por un brillo amarillento y los transeúntes por la calle están rodeados por una variedad de colores cada uno. Cuando Sollux mira al edificio de la policía, el símbolo de la estrella en la insignia brilla ligeramente y también hay una línea blanca brillando por los bordes de la propiedad. Debes estar viendo la magia inherente de los símbolos y las fronteras de los sitios.

“Rose, ¿podemos hablar?” Kanaya pregunta, rozándote el codo con los dedos.

“Tengo que prestarle atención a esto, podemos hablar luego. Karkat es más importante.” Dices firmemente.

“¡Este DEMONIO ha estado SIGUIÉNDOME y AMENAZÁNDOME!” Eridan grita fuertemente, señalando a Sollux. Están dentro del edificio de policía ahora y el oficial tras el escritorio se ve sorprendido por los gritos repentinos, puedes ver que Sollux también está descolocado. Entonces casi que puedes sentir la ola de «eh, a la mierda» que lo inunda, lo escuchas insultar a Eridan y lanzarse contra el ángel con las garras fuera.

Seguidamente hay una visión algo mareante en primera persona de la consecuente pelea que resulta en que los dos sean arrestados y que los pongan en celdas separadas. Todo el camino Sollux se lo pasa mirando a sus alrededores, vigilando por cualquier rastro de Cronus, pero asumes que no ve nada. Ponen a Sollux y a Eridan en celdas individuales, pero cuando Sollux atisba por la ranura de la puerta puedes ver que la celda de Eridan está justo enfrente, apenas puedes verlo junto con su leve brillo amarillo.

“Supongo que no los iban a poner en la misma.” Kanaya concede.

“Eso sería menos «nada de peleas, son un crimen» y más «sólo peleas en las celdas», lo cual no es cómo debería ir la cosa.” Jade coincide.

Sollux se apoya contra la puerta y su visión cambia para estar mirándose a su propio pecho. Se lo toca con la mano y lo atraviesa, una imagen que te provoca fijación. ¿Cómo debe sentirse eso?

“Rose, mira.” Dave susurra, dándote un codazo.

Al girarte miras a donde tu hermano te está señalando y puedes ver una mano translúcida de color rojo y azul flotando por el aire, es casi tan grande como tú. Observas como chasquea los dedos hacia una pila y una libreta sale volando de ella. La mano gigante la coge al vuelo y la sujeta contra su palma con su meñique y dedo anular. La mano se para, se gira hacia vosotros para poder alborotar el pelo de Dave con un dedo y entonces se va. En la vista de Sollux puedes ver cómo se saca la mano del pecho con la misma libreta en mano. Tiene un bolígrafo enganchado en la espiral de la parte de arriba de la libreta y empieza a escribir en demoníaco.

“Eso sería super práctico.” Dave dice e intenta recolocarse el pelo.

“¡OH!” Esa es Terezi a lo lejos.

“Mantén vigilado a Sollux, voy a ver qué hace.” Le dices a Dave, quien asiente en acuerdo.

Te deslizas entre las pilas de cosas que Sollux ha decidido guardar. Este sitio es mucho más profundo de lo que habías visto al principio pero al final consigues encontrar a Terezi. Está de pie en el pedestal de una estatua dañada.

La estatua es mucho más grande que Terezi, así que la magnitud del hombre representado es más grande. El hombre del pedestal está de pie con una mano elevada por encima de la cabeza y un martillo con una forma extraña alzado. Lo que es más raro todavía es que el martillo parece ser de metal y tiene un filo en la parte de arriba con una mancha extraña. La cara del hombre ha sido dañada y no es más que piedra áspera, pero puedes distinguir una larga capucha colgando por detrás de él y el símbolo ondulado e inusual en su pecho. El pedestal en sí está dañado así que el nombre tampoco es legible para nada.

“Es un pararrayos.” Terezi dice mientras toca el martillo de metal.

“¿Por qué tiene esto Sollux?” Te preguntas.

“Él guarda cosas para otra gente, ¿no?” Terezi te sonríe ampliamente.

“Eso no termina de responder a mi pregunta, pero vale.” Suspiras.

La estatua no es lo único en esta sección del espacio no tan vacío de Sollux. Hay otras estatuas más pequeñas, algunas parecen ser para recibir ofrendas, todas parecen ser de la misma figura masculina. Te encuentras una caja de madera llena de libros, algunos quemados y otros simplemente vandalizados con la mayoría de las palabras tachadas.

“Esto es todo de la misma figura.” Dices pensativamente. ¿Están representando un personaje mitológico de una leyenda o una deidad de verdad? Hay tantos dioses menores por ahí además de semidioses que sería difícil saber a cuál se refiere esto. ¿Pero por qué tendría Sollux estas cosas? Ha dejado muy claro que no le gusta su propia deidad pero no puedes verlo rindiendo culto a otro dios, y tampoco se te ocurre ningún motivo por el que él esté acumulando y profanando las representaciones de algún dios menor o semidios.

Hay un tapiz en el suelo que parece estar cortado por la mitad, o asumes que es por la mitad, no sabes lo grande que podría haber sido la obra original. Tanto como odias admitirlo, te hace falta ayuda con esto.

Rápidamente vuelves a donde dejaste a los demás, Sollux no parece estar haciendo gran cosa, simplemente está mirando a su habitación aislada.

“Kanaya, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a algo por mí?” Preguntas y le haces señas para que vaya contigo.

“Recuerdo que decías que te especializabas en telas, quiero que veas esto.” Le dices mientras la llevas al área de las estatuas y demás parafernalia de quien sea que sea este hombre.

Cuando llegas al sitio de nuevo, Terezi está sentada en el suelo olisqueando algunas estatuillas de la misma persona.

“Esto parece muy antiguo.” Kanaya menciona cuando ve la estatua.

“También está esto.” Dices y te agachas al lado del tapiz cortado.

Kanaya se inclina sobre el tapiz, lo mira, saca unos guantes de su bolso y toca cautelosamente los bordes.

“¿Qué piensas?” Preguntas.

“Es muy antiguo, el estilo de la tela y los tintes involucrados además del estilo de retrato hace que esto sea… de alrededor del siglo IX o por ahí. La figura representada parece ser más bien nórdica, claramente una deidad, pero el estilo del tejido va más de acuerdo al Imperio Bizantino. Tampoco es que eso sea especialmente inusual, hay constancia de que esas culturas interactuaron.” Kanaya explica con tono académico.

“¡¿El siglo _IX_?! ¿Qué está haciendo Sollux con esto?” Exclamas, atónita.

“No tengo ni idea. Es difícil saberlo con seguridad, pero yo diría que esto es la mitad del tapiz. Parece que lo que está siendo representado es una congregación religiosa, una fiesta y una ceremonia todo de una vez. La figura clave está aquí en el medio, el hombre de azul. Tiene un martillo con él pero es notablemente diferente al martillo con el que se ve a Thor, más bien es cómo ese.” Ella sigue y hace un gesto hacia la estatua con el pararrayos.

“Es un semicírculo así que tiene sentido que la otra mitad del tapiz contenga el resto del círculo. Fuera del círculo se pueden ver varias representaciones de tormentas, lluvia, rayos, nubes, y aun así los del interior están bien.” Continúa.

“Terezi dice que la estatua tenía un pararrayos.” Le dices.

“Así que probablemente esta sea una deidad asociada al clima. Y aun así claramente no es sólo eso porque este círculo de festividad es casi análogo con algo Bacanal o hasta del estilo de Pan. La gente está bebiendo, yo diría que estas dos figuras aquí abajo estarían peleando con esta tercera si no fuera porque todos parecen estar riéndose. El dios en el centro también está sujetando una máscara sonriente así que también hay algún otro elemento aquí. Yo lo que quiero saber es quién es la otra figura.” Kanaya dice.

“¿Otra figura?” Preguntas.

Kanaya hace un gesto a la parte rota del tapiz, puedes ver vestigios de ropa y el final de una mano todavía en este lado. Había alguien más ahí.

“¿Sabes quién es?” Preguntas, oteas la tela pero no puedes ver ningún texto en ninguna parte.

“No, pero puedo intentar averiguarlo.” Ella responde, toma varias fotos del tapiz con mucho cuidado y continúa con los demás artefactos de la zona.

“¿Tengo razón al pensar que algunas de estas cosas parecen más nuevas que las demás?” Preguntas mientras miras a tu alrededor.

“Definitivamente.” Kanaya coincide, observando una estatua más pequeña.

“Terezi, ¿sabes quién se supone que es?” Le preguntas, girándote justo cuando ella parece estar a punto de lamer una de las estatuas. Se para y te mira.

“Oh, pues claro que lo sé.” Dice ella alegremente.

“…¿Me lo vas a decir?” Preguntas, sospechando la respuesta.

“¡Nop!” Terezi pía.

Pues claro.

“¡ROSE!” Dave grita a lo lejos.

Miras a los demás sólo un momento y empiezas a correr de vuelta con Dave, con Terezi y Kanaya en tus talones. En el campo de visión flotante de Sollux puedes verlo mirando por la ranura de la puerta, al otro lado puedes ver a Eridan mirando por el pasillo.

Dave está prácticamente vibrando de la tensión y tiene su maldito monopatín entre manos.

“¿Por qué has-” Empiezas, señalando al monopatín.

“Si vamos a salir de aquí y a ir tras ese tío quiero poder hacerlo _rápido_.” Dave insiste.

Un hombre aparece en el campo de visión de Sollux, rodeado por un brillo del mismo tipo de amarillo que Eridan. Sus rasgos son claramente similares a los de Eridan y sabes al instante que este es el hombre que estáis buscando.

“¡¿Qué estás HACIENDO?! ¡Dejándote atrapar con-” Le grita a Eridan.

Sollux se lanza hacia delante, todo se desvanece durante una décima de segundo, y entonces vuelve a aparecer en el pasillo en una nube de rojo y azul. La misma mano de antes surge del suelo bajo vuestros pies y tira de vosotros. El proceso de reaparecer te desorienta y el grito alarmado no hace nada para hacer que las cosas sean menos chocantes.

Estás de culo en el suelo con las piernas enredadas en la cola de Terezi.

“Oh, joder.” Dave chilla.

Alzando la vista puedes ver cómo Dave se aparta dando traspiés del hombre alto que se parece a Eridan, asumes que es Cronus, excepto que tiene el monopatín malvado de Dave atravesándole el pecho. No estás segura de si siente dolor o está horrorizado, probablemente los dos.

“¡No, eso funcionará! ¡Agarradlo!” Sollux grita.

Dave y Kanaya se lanzan hacia el ángel, placándolo contra el suelo por los hombros mientras Sollux tira del monopatín como si fuera una palanca. Tiene los pies fijos en el costado de Cronus y está tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡Rose, esto lo va a matar, agarra a Karkat primero! ¡Mete la mano ahí dentro!” Sollux exclama. Cronus se sacude y Jade y Terezi se apresuran a sujetarle las piernas.

Trepas por encima de Terezi, dándole un rodillazo en uno de los cuernos. Hay una brillante luz blanca saliendo del pecho de Cronus, así que intentas hacer lo que le has visto a Sollux y sumerges tu mano dentro. Tu brazo se hunde hasta el codo.

“¡Llama a Karkat, como con una bolsa de contención!” Sollux dice a través de sus dientes apretados.

Visualizas a Karkat, te imaginas extendiendo la mano y cogiendo la suya… pero no viene nada.

“¡No estoy consiguiendo nada!” Dices desesperadamente.

“¿Quizás intenta llamar a lo que sea?” Kanaya sugiere. Ella tiene una mano sobre la boca de Cronus, evitando que recite nada en su propio idioma mágico.

Metes el brazo aún más dentro, más allá del codo esta vez. Venga, lo que sea, CUALQUIER COSA ahí dentro.

Algo toca tu palma y tú tiras de tu brazo instintivamente, agarrándolo con fuerza pero cuando tiras de tu mano es algo pequeño y negro, no Karkat. Te metes lo que sea que sea en tu otra mano y vuelves a forzar tu brazo en su pecho. Quieres a Karkat, incluso si está ahí dentro y se le ha olvidado quién es, te conformarás con cualquier cosa.

No hay nada, tu brazo está en un espacio vacío.

Desesperada, te metes hasta la cintura, ahora puedes ver. Y lo que ves es absolutamente nada, no hay nada aquí dentro. Karkat no está.

Una mano tira de tu camiseta y eres arrastrada al exterior rápidamente. Cuando tu cabeza está fuera otra vez puedes ver a Cronus temblando y deshaciéndose entre luz y plumas. Tu mano no termina de salir a tiempo y la misma punta de tu dedo corazón se ve cortada por el vacío al cerrarse, lo justo para que la punta de tu uña ahora sea perfectamente recta y las capas superficiales de piel en la punta de tu dedo hayan sido cortadas. Eso ha estado… demasiado cerca.

Cronus se desintegra hasta no ser nada salvo un trozo de papel que Sollux quema con un choque de su mano contra el suelo.

Todo el mundo te mira en horror mudo, fuisteis a buscar a Karkat sabiendo que si Cronus se moría con él dentro entonces él también moriría y tú no tienes a Karkat.

“Él no estaba ahí- no había NADA ahí dentro.” Susurras horrorizada.

“¡Quizás esté en una celda!” Dave exclama y saca la pluma de su mochila. La pone en la palma de su mano para que se equilibre ahí, y ahí es donde se queda, perfectamente quieta.

“Has sacado algo, ¿qué era? ¿Quizás sea una pista?” Jade te pregunta esperanzada.

Abres tu otra mano y observas la primera y única cosa que sacaste del vacío del pecho de Cronus. Es un caramelo. Un único dulce pequeño de regaliz con forma de terrier escocés.


	24. Hombre en la Luna

Observas aterrorizada el espacio en el que una vez estuvo el ángel ante ti.

“No está muerto, ¿verdad?” Dave susurra.

“Está jodida y definitivamente muerto.” Sollux dice, levantando la mano del papel quemado en el suelo.

“¡¿Está KARKAT muerto?!” Dave exige.

“No. Está… vivo.” Sollux confirma cuando se mira el brazo.

Se escucha un golpe desde el otro lado de la celda en la que estaba Eridan. Sollux da un respingo y se gira para mirarlo, con un chasquido de sus dedos la puerta se abre. Eridan se está aferrando al marco de la puerta con obvio dolor, con una mano agarrándose el pecho.

“Espera, nunca dijiste que tenías un código de hombre muerto.” Dice con alarma.

“No. Lo. Sabía.” Eridan dice entre dientes apretados. Puedes ver que se está empezando a disolver en luz.

“No debería haber cogido el corazón. Yo- lo tiene Makara. Se lo di- decidle a Karkat que lo siento. Lo siento.” Eridan dice con voz ahogada. Se cae hacia delante y Sollux lo coge por puro reflejo. Está de rodillas alcanzando hacia arriba para equilibrar a Eridan, quien se está desplomando mitad entre los brazos de Sollux y mitad contra el marco de la puerta.

“Ese capullo, llevándome con él. Joder. Sólo decidle a Karkat que lo siento.” Eridan vuelve a decir.

“Yo…” Sollux dice. El cuerpo de Eridan se está deshaciendo ante vuestros ojos.

“Él probablemente- probablemente no me perdonaría. No me lo merezco.” Eridan jadea.

“Es Karkat. Es lo que hace.” Sollux le dice.

Eridan se ríe, sólo una vez, y entonces se disipa entre luces. No queda nada salvo una bufanda en el suelo y un trozo de papel a su lado. Sollux lo coge del aire y después de un momento de duda simplemente se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

“¿Entonces, dónde está Karkat?” Kanaya pregunta, rompiendo el silencio atónito.

“No lo sé, se suponía que estaría aquí. ¿De verdad que no lo viste?” Sollux pregunta, mirándote.

“No, no había nada de nada ahí dentro. Lo único que pude sacar fue esto. ¿Qué significa?” Le dices y le muestras el perro de regaliz.

Sollux mira al perro con horror absoluto.

“¡Sollux!” Jade le ladra.

“Uh. Eso… bueno, a Slick le gustan pero hay alguien más que dejaría algo así atrás y no creo que Picas Slick pudiera llevarse a Karkat de dentro de Cronus. Pero el otro tío probablemente podría hacerlo.” Sollux dice temblorosamente.

“¿No puedes ir y preguntarle si tiene a Karkat?” Kanaya señala.

Sollux asiente y se pone en pie torpemente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

“Vale, vale, así que Karkat está vivo pero no aquí. Ahora estamos atrapados en una comisaría habiendo matado al tío que manejaba el cotarro sin ningún disimulo y también los dos que acaban de ser arrestados ya no están. Tenemos muchos problemas.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“De hecho me está costando encontrar una parte de esto que no sea un problema.” Kanaya coincide.

“Bueno, ¡al menos no podría ser peor!” Jade se ríe con inquietud.

A lo lejos puedes oír gritos, cómo se abren puertas de golpe, y el leve sonido de sirenas fuera. Todos miráis a Jade con acusación por tentar a la suerte.

Sollux reaparece en una nube de humo bicolor.

“No es él, es el otro tío.” Sollux anuncia.

“Así que, ¿qué significa eso?” Dave insiste.

“Significa… que estamos jodidos. Yo ya no puedo ir ahí.” Sollux responde.

“¿Ya? ¿Qué pasó?” Terezi pregunta sospechosamente, una sospecha que sientes que es merecida.

“Yo… puede que fuera allí anteriormente. A esa dimensión, a ver al tío que vive ahí. Puede que perdiera los estribos por algo que él hizo y el hecho de que no estaba respondiendo mis preguntas, y puede que destruyera unas cuantas cosas e intentara darle una paliza con una silla antes de que él me exiliara para siempre.” Sollux dice incómodamente.

“Eso es mucho que asimilar pero ¿cómo salimos de aquí? ¡No nos podemos quedar en la comisaría!” Señalas. ¡Alguien va a venir eventualmente!

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo os hace congelaros y Sollux gruñe cuando dos hombres con impecables trajes negros se os acercan.

“Vosotros.” Sollux masculla.

“Niños, tenéis que levantaros, este edificio está siendo evacuado.” Un hombre dice y tiende una mano para ayudar a Kanaya a ponerse en pie. Ella no se la toma y se levanta sola.

“¿Evacuado por qué?” Jade pregunta.

“Ha habido una fuga de gas.” El hombre responde.

“Ya, vosotros siiiii que parecéis venir de la compañía del gas.” Sollux bufa.

El hombre que ha estado en silencio hasta ahora se toca la oreja con el dedo y mira ligeramente a otro lado.

“Aquí Alleman. Sí… sí señora. Ahora mismo. Corto.” El hombre dice asintiendo.

“Dupont, la señora Roe dice que el lado este está despejado, el personal ha abandonado la oficina principal. Sólo quedamos nosotros y el bloque oeste.” El segundo hombre le dice al primero, quien simplemente asiente como confirmación de que lo ha oído.

“Por favor, venid por aquí.” El primer hombre dice mientras os guía fuera del edificio.

En realidad no quieres ir, y no te crees ni por un segundo que haya habido una fuga de gas en este edificio, pero tampoco quieres quedarte aquí. Si os escoltan fuera entonces iréis con ellos. Además, Sollux no parece alarmado por ellos así que probablemente estaréis bien.

Mientras el primer hombre os guía con una mano paternalista en tu espalda, le echas un vistazo a su pecho. En la solapa de su traje hay un pin, muy pequeño y sutil, como los que alguna gente tiene de banderas. Pero este es azul y ondulado, exactamente igual que los que viste en esa estatua y en los otros objetos dentro del vacío de Sollux. Al alzar la mirada a la cara del hombre atisbas el más ligero rastro de algo blanco en la barba incipiente cerca de su mandíbula, como maquillaje o algo.

Una vez fuera los dos hombres os llevan a una distancia segura. Sentados en las partes de atrás de las ambulancias hay oficiales de policía con apariencia confundida, deben ser los efectos de que el control mental que Cronus tenía sobre ellos se desvaneciera de repente. Hay unas cuantas más personas de traje por la zona, la mayoría son hombres. Todos se giran a observar el edificio y un momento o dos después, este explota en una bola de fuego que hace que te agaches cerca del suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza. Absurdamente, uno de los hombres con traje grita un «hurra» con alegría ante la explosión, sólo para que el que tiene al lado le de un codazo para que se calle.

“Deberíamos- deberíamos ir a un lugar seguro. Como que soy consciente de que acabamos de matar a dos ángeles a plena luz del día y si había otros ángeles prestando atención no nos interesa quedarnos aquí. Deberíamos volver a casa.” Sollux sugiere.

“¿Con mamá?” Preguntas, frotándote los oídos hasta que se te destaponan. Siguen zumbándote ligeramente.

“Yo… no estoy segura de si ella me dejaría ir allí. Esperad, tengo que encontrar a Bec.” Jade dice, se gira, se mete dos dedos en la boca y silva. En un destello verde Bec corre hacia ella, meneando la cola.

“Probablemente tengas razón pero la casa de Joey y Jude es igual de segura para ti. Te llevaré allí. Terezi ya ha podido entrar en casa de los Lalonde antes, no sé cómo, y…” Sollux mira a Kanaya, la única que queda.

“Llamaré a mamá y hablaré con ella.” Dices. No estás feliz con cómo Kanaya reaccionó a la especie de Karkat, pero es cierto que acaba de arriesgar su vida para traerlo de vuelta. Eso cuenta para algo, así que no vas a dejarla expuesta a ángeles potencialmente vengativos si puedes evitarlo.

“Espera, ¿no podrías simplemente modificar el código de la Mansión Medio-Harley para que Kanaya pueda entrar?” Jade sugiere.

“Pues eso sería más fácil que convencer a Roxy de dejar que entre alguien más en su estado actual.” Sollux accede.

“¿Así que Kanaya y yo volvemos ahí, el resto os vais a vuestra casa y entonces hablamos de lo que hacer ahora y de dónde está Karkat?” Jade pregunta.

“Sí, haced eso. Os llevaré a vosotras primero, esperad un momento.” Sollux coincide. Pone sus manos sobre Jade y Kanaya, le silva a Bec, y se desvanece. Con un ladrido y un destello verde el sabueso infernal lo sigue.

“Si Karkat no está con Picas Slick necesitamos saber dónde está ahora y cómo llegar ahí. Sólo porque Sollux tenga prohibida la entrada no significa que sea imposible.” Dices.

Cuando te giras para mirar a Terezi y a Dave tienen dos expresiones completamente diferentes en sus caras. Terezi parece pensativa, como si estuviera intentando planear qué hacer ahora. Dave parece estar intentando con mucha fuerza no vomitar sobre sus zapatos.

“¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntas.

“¡HAN VUELTO A SECUESTRAR A MI NOVIO Y ACABO DE ASESINAR A UN TÍO CON UN MONOPATÍN, ¿TÚ QUE CREES?!” Dave te grita como respuesta.

Le pones la mano sobre la boca tan rápido como puedes.

“Dilo un poco más alto con todos estos policías cerca, venga.” Le siseas.

“Un tío acaba de morir, Rose. Dos, de hecho. ¿Por qué no estás _tú_ flipándolo con esto?” Él contesta, al menos más bajo esta vez.

“Eran ángeles y bastante mierda como personas.” Dices, razonablemente.

“¡Karkat también es un ángel! ¡Él sigue siendo gente!” Insiste.

“Pues claro que lo es. Él nos importa, por eso estamos intentando encontrarlo. Además, no era tu intención matar a un tío con un monopatín.” Dices, Dave parece algo enfermo ante tus palabras y se estremece.

“Creo que fue una manera bastante buena de matar a un ángel, ¡lanzarle algo maldito a altas velocidades y encima era un monopatín! ¡Para troncharse!” Terezi se ríe.

Observas cómo la cara de Dave se pone cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Le pasa a veces con vuestra madre cuando no quiere que ella vea que ha dicho algo que lo ha disgustado, o cuando de verdad quiere esconder cosas sobre sí mismo. No le funciona muy bien porque tú sabes que significa que hay algo ahí que vale la pena esconder.

“¡Es el vicepresidente!” Uno de los hombres trajeados exclama, corriendo lo suficientemente cerca de vosotros como para que lo escuchéis. Está dándose una carrera para llegar hasta una mujer de traje cerca.

“Señora, es para usted, el vicepresidente.” Dice sin aliento y le pasa el móvil. La mujer de traje se endereza inmediatamente y coge con nerviosismo el móvil, poniéndoselo en el oído. Tú te acercas ligeramente.

“Hola señor, aquí Roe. Sí señor, una fuga de gas como dijimos. No, ahora todo está quemado hasta los cimientos. ¿Lo están? Oh, bien. Sí, sí, ellos definitivamente han salido señor. El demonio se ha llevado a dos y la cosa perruna y el resto siguen- no, por supuesto que no. ¿De verdad? ¿Ella? Eso es… es un honor, señor. Sí, por supuesto que lo haré. Gracias, adiós señor.” La mujer dice.

Ella cuelga el teléfono con los ojos abiertos como platos y no termina de suprimir un gritito de alegría. Rápidamente te giras para darle la espalda y la observas en el reflejo de un escaparate cercano, además justo a tiempo, porque mira hacia vosotros.

“Ha hablado contigo personalmente, y conmigo.” El hombre de negro que le pasó el teléfono dice con asombro.

“Eso es grande, esto es muy grande. ¡No puedo esperar a la próxima reunión! Oh, asegúrate de que le indicas a los bomberos que vengan por aquí cuando lleguen, el otro equipo está con ellos, sólo para estar seguros de que todo haya desaparecido.” La mujer dice deleitada.

Escuchas el familiar sonido de aire desplazado que señala la llegada de Sollux, aunque eso no importa demasiado, siendo que la mujer al cargo ya está empezando a irse para hablar con otra gente de su rara organización.

“Rose, venga, vámonos.” Sollux te llama.

Te giras y te diriges a él. Le sujetas con fuerza el hombro y de golpe estás de vuelta en su cuarto, en vuestra casa. Sollux se mueve para encender su ordenador y empuja la silla del escritorio hacia Dave, quien se sienta.

“Le dije a Jade que le haría una videollamada para que pudiéramos hablar.” Explica mientras flota con las piernas cruzadas frente a su ordenador.

Esperas mientras abre la versión de escritorio de trollian y empieza una videollamada con Jade. Cuando esta conecta, obtenéis una visión ligeramente borrosa de un dormitorio con Jade y Kanaya sentadas una al lado de la otra.

“¿Hola?” Jade dice y saluda con la mano.

“Hola Jade, podemos veros y oíros.” Sollux confirma.

“Lo mismo digo. Así que, ¿ahora cuál es el plan? Si Slick no tiene a Karkat, ¿quién sí?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Hey, esperad, ¿no deberíamos incluir a June en todo esto? Ella también es amiga de Karkat y me siento mal por dejarla fuera de esta manera.” Jade señala.

Abres la boca para decir que sería imposible meter a June en todo esto, hay demasiadas cosas de las que no podríais hablar. Algo te cosquillea en la parte de atrás de tu mente y sacas tu móvil para ver tu última conversación con ella. Mencionó que Karkat era un ángel pero tú nunca se lo contaste. Terezi y tu madre ambas lo averiguaron solas, lo mismo que con Kanaya pero el resto de vosotros sólo lo sabéis porque lo visteis. Lo cual significa que ninguno de vosotros podría simplemente habérselo dicho a June y no se te ocurre ninguna situación en la que June pudiera haber preguntado las cosas correctas sin venir a cuento para poder adivinarlo. No es que sea como Kanaya, quien aparentemente tiene experiencia con ángeles, o tu madre quien sabe acerca de estas cosas o Terezi que sabe todo tipo de mierdas draconianas y misteriosas. June es sólo una chica que ha sido amiga vuestra durante años, quien sólo ha estado estudiando magia en clase durante el mismo tiempo que vosotros. No hay manera de que lo adivinara.

Una idea penetra en tu mente y un plan pasa a tus palabras.

“Sollux, no puedo creerme que le contaras a June lo que Karkat es y no se lo dijeras al mismo Karkat.” Lo acusas.

“¿Qué? Yo no- ¡sabes que no puedo y se lo habría contado a Karkat si hubiera podido!” Sollux protesta.

“Bueno, pues ella ya lo sabía y yo no se lo dije, ¿lo hizo alguien más?” Preguntas. Todo el mundo niega con la cabeza.

“June lo mencionó en el coche pero yo asumía que… no lo sé. No se me ocurrió.” Dave dice lentamente.

“Karkat debe haberle dicho algo a June y ella debe haberlo adivinado. No sería demasiado complicado, especialmente si él mencionó caerse de la casa de Jade pero que siga estando perfectamente bien- y él y yo somos opuestos o lo que sea. Ella probablemente tuvo suerte o algo.” Sollux insiste incómodamente.

“Claro, probablemente sea eso. Deberíamos añadir a June, tienes razón Jade. Me siento mal por dejarla fuera.” Coincides.

Sollux se echa hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio, moviendo el ratón y haciendo todo lo necesario para invitar a June a la llamada. Suena un par de veces hasta que ella lo coge y antes Sollux pueda decir nada tú haces tu pregunta.

“¡June! Estamos llamando para hablar de Karkat y de que está desaparecido. Un ángel se lo llevó pero él no estaba con él, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no recuerdo haberte contado lo que era antes pero tú ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?” Preguntas rápidamente.

“Yo- oh, Sollux me lo dijo.” June dice, claramente descolocada.

“¿De verdad? Porque él acaba de decir que no lo hizo y que no habría podido.” Dices. Puedes ver el pánico mudo en la cara de June, incluso aunque está intentando disimularlo.

“Oh, perdón, quiero decir que Sollux me contó muchas cosas sobre Karkat desaparecido y todo eso. Karkat fue el que me dijo primero lo de que es un ángel. O, dijo un montón de cosas raras y supongo que yo tuve un golpe de suerte al adivinarlo.” June enmienda.

Y una mierda.

“¿Cómo-” Empiezas.

“¡No me IMPORTA! ¡No me importa cómo lo sabe! ¡Quiero encontrarlo! ¿Podemos volver al tema en cuestión de una vez?” Dave exige.

Has perdido el ritmo para tus preguntas pero ahora estás más segura que nunca de que está pasando algo siniestro por aquí. Dudas que Dave te vaya a dejar seguir presionando y además tú también estás desesperada por encontrar a Karkat.

“Decías que no estaba con Picas Slick, ¿por qué crees que lo estaría y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no lo está? Empecemos por ahí.” Kanaya sugiere.

“Para meterse en un vacío de esa manera tienes o que hacerlo manualmente como nosotros o ser capaz de abrir un tipo de portal muy específico. No estoy seguro de si una de las puertas de Slick funcionaría pero como podrías morir ahí dentro yo diría que… ¿quizás? El perro de regaliz es algo que le gusta, pero me ha perjurado que no fue él. También sé que Karkat no está muerto y él señaló que si hubiera vuelto a llevar a Karkat al dominio de Aradia, ella lo destruiría. Así que, no ha sido él. Y tampoco tiene ningún motivo para llevárselo.” Sollux explica.

“¿Y la otra persona?” Dave le urge.

“Yo… no puedo hablar de ello, pero tampoco puedo ir ahí y no puedo llegar a él porque… el otro tío al que no me puedo acercar está ahí.” Sollux dice, torpemente rodeando el hechizo que le traba la lengua con estos temas.

“…Vale.” June dice lentamente.

“¿Podemos ir nosotros ahí?” Preguntas.

“Es un ambiente bastante hostil para los humanos y si sobrevivierais sólo sería porque él os lo permite. Tampoco es que pudierais llegar, está demasiado lejos.” Sollux dice.

“¿No podemos teletransportarnos? ¿Incluso si fuéramos sin ti?” Intentas otra vez pero él sigue negando con la cabeza.

“¿Y qué hay de ayudarlo a escapar desde aquí?” Dave pregunta.

“Bueno…” Sollux titubea y se echa ligeramente hacia atrás en el aire mientras se lo piensa.

“Si tuviera permitido marcharse no sería ningún problema y simplemente volvería aquí de la misma manera en que se salió de Cronus, cortesía de ese tío del que no puedo hablar. Si se escapara, lo cual es…” Sollux titubea.

“¿Es este sitio una dimensión entera o simplemente la casa de alguien?” Jade pregunta con sensatez.

“Ambos.” Sollux responde.

“¿Qué tipo de seguridad hay?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Ahí hay catorce tíos que se encargan de la seguridad. No me los conozco a todos. Yo sólo aparté a unos cuantos para llegar al dueño del sitio. También tiene una… asistente/prisionera. Si Karkat fuera capaz de salir de su dominio entonces sería perfectamente capaz de volver aquí.” Os cuenta.

“¿Una asistente/prisionera?” Kanaya pregunta, atónita.

“No estaba muy seguro de cuál es y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando pegarle al tío con una silla como para hacer que me dijera por qué-” La voz de Sollux se corta y escuchas cómo sus dientes chocan juntos, se ha acercado demasiado.

“Quizás podamos investigar sobre invocarlo de vuelta aquí de alguna manera, podríais pedirle ayuda a vuestra madre, Dave. Aparte de eso no se me ocurre qué más podríamos hacer.” June dice.

“¿De verdad que no hay nada más que podamos hacer?” Dave pregunta, mirando a Sollux y casi rogándole que le dé otra respuesta.

“No lo sé. Yo no puedo. Voy a preguntarle a otra gente, a otros demonios. Le preguntaré a Slick, cualquier favor que pueda pedir lo haré, pero no sé. Dave, esta no es mi especialidad. Lo estoy intentando.” La voz de Sollux es prieta al final y está claro que está tan disgustado sobre las palabras que está teniendo que decir como Dave lo está por escucharlas. A todos os duele oírlo.

“Así que, ¿qué hacemos?” Jade pregunta en voz baja.

“Quedaos donde estáis por ahora, estad atentas a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Si cualquiera aparte de esos tíos raros con trajes merodean fuera de la Mansión Medio-Harley decídmelo inmediatamente. June debería estar bien porque ella estaba en su casa todo este tiempo y no está involucrada, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí excepto por mí. Yo voy a ir a preguntarle a gente cómo recuperar a Karkat. Si parece que o nadie del Cielo se ha dado cuenta de que los Ampora han muerto o van a debatirlo durante cien años antes de hacer nada entonces podremos irnos, hasta entonces quedaos donde estáis.” Sollux os aconseja.

“Yo me iré a contarle a Roxy lo que ha pasado.” Terezi dice y se marcha, así de simple. Jurarías que está paseándose como si la casa fuera suya.

“Oh, mierda, Papá me necesita. Uh- mantenedme informada, ¿vale?” June dice y cuelga.

“Supongo… supongo que entonces nosotras también nos vamos.” Jade dice.

Todos estáis perdidos y tú te sientes como si hubierais perdido una batalla, sin mencionar toda la jodida guerra. Dejas la habitación, entras a la tuya dando traspiés y te caes sobre tu cama. ¿Y si no podéis llegar a donde sea que está? ¿Y si no se puede escapar y está atrapado ahí?

La impotencia te rodea, como si tu casa se estuviera inundando y tu te fueras a ahogar en ella. Pero no, te niegas a sentarte aquí sin hacer nada. Vas a intentar hacer ALGO.

Caminas hasta tu escritorio y abres el cajón, deshiciste un poco la maleta cuando viniste a casa y metiste tu hasta ahora inútil baraja de tarot fuera de tu vista pero ahora vas a intentar usarla. Incluso si sólo hay una oportunidad entre un billón de que hagan algo, eso es mejor que tus oportunidades simplemente sentada en tu cama autocompadeciéndote.

Arrodillándote en el suelo barajas las cartas con determinación furiosa. Vas intentarlo así: lo que llevó a la situación actual que tienes en mente, lo que significa esta situación para Karkat, y cómo se resuelve. No es el despliegue más común pero vas a intentarlo.

Las repartes boca abajo, una carta, dos cartas, tres cartas. Dejas la baraja a un lado. Tocas con tus dedos la primera carta, ya metiendo la uña por debajo para darle la vuelta. Cualquier cosa menos una carta en blanco. Suplicas en silencio para ti misma, se lo pides a Cthulhu si tienes que hacerlo, necesitas ver las respuestas aquí.

Le das la vuelta a la carta.

El loco, invertido. No estás tan familiarizada con el tarot como podrías, pero de alguna manera sabes que significa que se hayan aprovechado de ti, por supuesto que hay otras interpretaciones pero es como si tú SUPIERAS que esa es la correcta. Mientras tus dedos descansan sobre la carta tu visión cambia.

_Retorciéndose en la oscuridad, la barrera ya no es tan fuerte. Hay sangre detrás de ti, otro más ha caído pero tienes otras fuentes. Hay tentáculos retorciéndose bajo la barrera de la puerta, tan fina como es posible, y de repente-_

_Una puerta se abre a lo lejos._

_“¿Qué? ¿Quién eres… quién eres tú?”_

_“Creo que sería mejor que entraras, ¿no es así? A menos que prefieras quedarte ahí y arriesgarte a seguir con tu anfitrión actual, yo soy uno mucho mejor. Te lo aseguro.”_

_“…¿Sabes qué? A la mierda.”_

Jadeas cuando vuelves en ti misma. Eso era una visión, una visión de Karkat o al menos una versión auditiva de él. Desesperada, le das la vuelta a la siguiente carta pero está en blanco y lo mismo le ocurre a la siguiente.

Poniéndote en pie torpemente, te apresuras a salir de tu cuarto y cruzas el pasillo para ir al de Dave. Vuestra madre está ahí con él, su mano en su hombro mientras habla con él.

“Ellos no pueden entrar aquí, no te encontrarán.” Ella le asegura.

“Eso no es lo que me preocupa. ¿Rose?” Dave te mira.

“¿Dónde está Sollux? Acabo de tener una visión sobre Karkat, estaba hablando con alguien.” Dices sin aliento.

“Está en la frontera.” Vuestra madre dice, señalando la ventana.

Saltas a la cómoda de Dave y te asomas por la ventana abierta. Ha empezado a llover fuera, como suele hacer cerca de vuestra casa. En la frontera de la línea de vuestra propiedad puedes ver a gente congregada, pero es difícil distinguir quienes son a través de la llovizna.

“Dame tu monopatín.” Le dices a Dave, extendiendo tu mano.

“Esa cosa es maléfica.” Vuestra madre dice con desdén.

“Ya, yo tampoco estoy contento de tenerlo ahora mismo. Toma.” Dave masculla y te lo pasa.

Te subes al alféizar de la claraboya y saltas de ahí con el monopatín en mano. Pones los pies sobre él con tu mente centrada en donde quieres ir y-

El viaje hasta ahí y las cosas horribles que le pasan a tu forma física, aunque sea temporalmente, son cosas en las que preferirías no pensar. Basta decir que saltas, viajas, y llegas a la frontera de la barrera, al lado de Sollux. Al otro lado hay un círculo mágico que está proyectando la imagen de varios demonios, ni siquiera son los propios demonios. Supones que la barrera puede no permitir eso ahora mismo, así que una teleconferencia va a ser la siguiente mejor opción.

“Rose, ¿qué pasa?” Sollux pregunta, sorprendido por tu llegada.

Te levantas del suelo y te sacudes el polvo tan bien como puedes, no haces un gran trabajo, si estás siendo sincera. Con la lluvia es más barro que polvo, pero aun así.

“He tenido una visión sobre Karkat. Creo que fue el momento en que se lo llevaron.” Dices, ligeramente sin aliento.

Los demonios proyectados en el círculo se anima. Son Latula, Redglare y Mituna.

“¿Qué has visto?” Sollux te pregunta ansiosamente.

“No era ver como tal, era más oír. Creo que era Cthulhu dándome sus sentidos directamente, donde sea que está, desafortunadamente parece estar volviéndose caníbal.” Dices con una mueca.

“No me sorprende.” Redglare se encoje de hombros.

“Pero es preocupante.” Latula dice.

“¿Qué has oído?” Sollux vuelve a preguntarte.

“Había una puerta abriéndose y Karkat preguntaba quién era. El hombre, estoy bastante segura de que era un hombre, respondió que Karkat de verdad debería ir por la puerta con él en lugar de quedarse con su anfitrión actual. Asumo que se refería a Cronus, y entonces dijo que él era un anfitrión mucho mejor. Karkat dijo, y cito «a la mierda» y creo que pasó por ella.” Explicas y Sollux visiblemente se marchita ante tus palabras.

“Así que, sabemos dónde está. ¿De verdad te esperas que saquemos esta orden precipitada para intentar impulsar este plan de rescate condenado al fracaso?” Redglare dice con un suspiro.

“Sí, lo hago. Latula, Mituna, ¿podríais… darnos un momento? ¿Pasad las noticias, por favor?” Sollux pide esperanzado.

Latula asiente y se desvanece, pero Mituna titubea.

“A él se le va a dar mejor escaparse de sitios de lo que tú te crees. Bajaba para verte todo el tiempo. Tampoco es como si esta fuera tu única oportunidad.” Mituna le recuerda y también se va.

Eso deja a Redglare. Ella se cruza de brazos y mira a Sollux con severidad.

“Sollux, hemos perdido al menos dos fragmentos, quizás hasta un recipiente si tu teoría sobre esa caja es correcta. No puedes seguir negando la realidad de esta situación, necesitas un plan. Todos somos conscientes de lo poco que estás haciendo para prepararte, compromete tu posición, sin importar la autoridad a la que sirves, compromete la tuya propia.” Ella le advierte.

“Tengo las manos atadas, Redglare, estoy haciendo todo lo que tengo permitido. Pero tengo una misión para ti, si eso te persuade de que no estoy simplemente jugando aquí. También necesita ser un secreto.” Sollux le dice.

“Estoy escuchando.” Redglare dice, animándose.

“Eridan mencionó darle el corazón a «Makara», lo cual es bastante preocupante porque yo maté a Kurloz. ¿Puedes ver si se hicieron más de ellos o si el nombre se repite con alguien más? Él no- es decir, Mituna lo habría sabido si su moirail hubiera creado a alguien, ¿verdad?” Sollux dice con inquietud.

“Mituna estaba exiliado, sólo veía a su moirail cuando su moirail lo visitaba. Kurloz podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin Mituna cerca. Dicho eso, personalmente no es de mi conocimiento que haya creado a nadie o que haya alguien más con su nombre. Lo investigaré, si tenemos a alguien trabajando contra ti entonces tenemos que saberlo. Te avisaré si encuentro algo.” Redglare asiente y desaparece.

“¿De qué estaba hablando de una caja? ¿La del templo?” Preguntas.

“Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Karkat y sinceramente estoy trabajando en traerlo de vuelta primero. Cuéntame si tienes más visiones y si eres capaz de hablar con él entonces dile que intente escaparse de ahí y volar hasta aquí.” Sollux dice y se teletransporta a otra parte.

Ahora estás sola en el patio con la lluvia cayendo sobre ti. June es sospechosa y, aunque crees con absoluta certeza que Sollux quiere recuperar a Karkat y hará lo que pueda para conseguirlo, sabes que está metido en lo que sea que está pasando. Vas a averiguar la verdad.

Por primera vez desde que perdiste tus visiones sientes como si estuvieras viendo las cosas con claridad y no vas a perder la oportunidad. Levantas el pie del monopatín y lo atrapas cuando flota hacia arriba, para seguidamente caminar de vuelta a la casa. Tan pronto como estás en el interior, sueltas el monopatín, flotará hasta el techo y entonces si Dave lo quiere puede hacer que Sollux vaya a por él. Aunque, crees que dado que acaba de matar a un hombre con él probablemente no tendrá muchas ganas de hacer muchos trucos de monopatín irreales durante un tiempo. Con eso hecho te diriges a la biblioteca, tienes cosas en que pensar.

Hay una libreta en una de las mesas y un boli rosa en un cajón.

Coges los dos y te sientas en la mesa, es hora de ponerte metódica. No asumas nada, ve desde lo que sabes hacia atrás preguntándotelo todo por el camino. Entonces sabrás la verdad.

Lo primero que escribes es que June sabía qué especie era Karkat sin que nadie se lo dijera. Te crees la negación de Sollux de que no se lo hubiera podido decir siquiera, si hubiera habido una manera fácil de conseguir decirle a Karkat lo que era con un tonto juego de mímica crees que lo habría hecho desde el principio. Ciertamente le habría evitado mucho sufrimiento y a tu hermano le habría salvado de mucha frustración sexual inducida por solidaridad al no ser capaz de salir con él.

Así que, si ninguno de vosotros se lo dijo entonces June lo supo de otra manera.

¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido June? Bueno, dado que aludir sutilmente a la especie de Karkat está descartado, un hecho confirmado por Sollux, entonces no puede haber sido eso. ¿Cómo si no, entonces, puede haber sabido ella lo que era Karkat? Bueno, tú tienes algunas fuentes para eso, así que bien podrías ir a preguntarles.

Tu madre está, por supuesto, otra vez en su laboratorio, pero esta vez tiene la compañía de Terezi. Está sentada en una mesa mientras tu madre está intentando desmembrar manualmente un modelo del sistema solar con poco éxito.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Preguntas con recelo mientras tu madre parece intentar apartar un pequeño modelo de la Luna de la Tierra en su sistema solar.

“Trabajar en algo.” Ella gruñe.

“Intenta girarlo.” Terezi aconseja y cuando tu madre lo hace la Luna cae entre sus manos.

“Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo averiguaste que Karkat era un ángel?” Preguntas.

“Oh. Hm. No es tan complicado.” Ella dice ausentemente mientras empieza a rebuscar en un cajón.

“¿Puedes explicarte?” Vuelves a preguntar.

“Los demonios y los ángeles son muy parecidos, y yo estoy muy familiarizada con los demonios. Además ya sabía que Sollux se había liado con un ángel anteriormente, me lo dijo una vez, entonces aparece Karkat y está sobreviviendo a cosas a las que no debería. Fue una conclusión lógica.” Tu madre dice con facilidad.

“Antes de que me lo preguntes, soy vidente. Lo vi.” Terezi comenta.

“Así que sólo lo supiste por la amplia cantidad de conocimiento sobrenatural que tenías de antes y sabiendo que Sollux había estado románticamente involucrado con un ángel antes de eso. ¿Y entonces seguía siendo una suposición?” Clarificas.

Tu madre hace un ruidito afirmativo y entonces se vuelve a levantar, soltando una botella transparente sin etiqueta con líquido sobre la mesa que aparentemente ha recuperado de un cajón.

“¿Qué es eso?” Preguntas, señalándolo.

“¡ _Moonshine_!” Terezi dice alegremente.

“¿Qué? Mamá, no, no deberías estar-” Empiezas.

“Calmateeeee. Es para hacer magia, no para bebérmelo. Hice esto en el fregadero del sub-sótano, tendrá un sabor horrible y probablemente provocará ceguera si bebes demasiado.” Tu madre dice, aunque tampoco es que eso te parezca especialmente reconfortante.

“¿Qué-” Empiezas.

“Rose, estoy ocupada.” Ella suspira. Significa «lárgate, hija», te sabes esa bastante bien.

Dejas a tu madre estar, incapaz de ignorar el hecho de que Terezi tiene permitido quedarse, y vuelves a subir a tu habitación. La última persona que sabes que adivinó la especie de Karkat es Kanaya, no estás segura de lo inteligente que sería hablar con ella pero tienes que hacerlo.

Lo que pasa es que aunque estás ofendida en nombre de Karkat por cómo reaccionó es mucho más difícil mantenerte alejada de la chica en la que estás algo más que interesada cuando no estáis en una situación tan inmediatamente tensa. Obviamente sigues preocupada por Karkat pero ya no estás corriendo por la ciudad con un sabueso infernal siguiéndole la pista. También te da la sensación de que Karkat no te exigiría que la eliminaras de tu vida.

Te paras en el pasillo cuando oyes voces y te das cuenta de que la puerta al cuarto de Dave está abierta.

“-debería haber sabido que algo iba mal. Esa clase salida de la nada con Karkat solo. Estúpido.” Sollux sisea.

“Hey, no, no es raro que tengamos clases diferentes. No tenías manera de saberlo.” Dave le asegura.

“Pero yo debería haber sabido lo de Equius. Me daba escalofríos y debería haber escuchado a mi instinto pero no, debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.” Sollux gruñe.

“Tío, él también me daba escalofríos a mí. Sólo estar cerca de él hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.” Dave razona.

“Ya, pero yo sé lo de-” Sollux flaquea.

“Ya. Sabes cosas y yo no, ¿verdad?” Dave dice secamente.

Ooooh, nop, no te vas a quedar por aquí a escuchar eso a hurtadillas. No te sorprende que el arrebato de Sollux del apartamento de Eridan haya vuelto para morderle en el culo pero sí que te sorprende que pasara desde un principio. Tampoco es que Dave y Sollux se peleen mucho.

Te metes en tu cuarto y cierras la puerta con cuidado. Te vendría bien parar de pensar en los dramas de las relaciones de los demás y pensar en los tuyos. Coger al toro por los cuernos y hablar con Kanaya de una vez. Te sientas en tu escritorio con tu portátil para esta incómoda tarea.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
TT: Hola, Kanaya. Tenía una pregunta para ti y también tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos hablar.  
GA: Oh Rose Había Empezado A Pensar Que No Podría Volver A Hablar Contigo En El Futuro Próximo  
GA: Como Estabas Tan Firme En No Hacerlo Antes  
TT: Sí, quería centrarme en ese momento. No me daba la sensación de que fuera el momento o lugar correcto.  
TT: En realidad esta vez no venía a hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó contigo y con Karkat, sino a hacerte una pregunta. Pero mi pregunta está muy ligada con ese tema, así que quizás ahora sea un buen momento para esto.  
GA: Puedo Preguntar Cuál Es  
TT: Quería saber cómo fuiste capaz de saber de qué especie es Karkat sin que él te lo dijera.  
GA: Tiene Esto Relación Con Que Tu Otra Amiga Lo Supiera  
TT: June, sí. El que su historia no coincida con la de Sollux me preocupa.  
TT: De todos modos, la respuesta más sencilla es que ella simplemente lo averiguara y entonces se confundiera con ese hecho. Pero parece que cuanto más aprendo sobre esto menos sentido tiene eso.  
GA: Y De Ahí Viene Tu Pregunta Para Mí  
TT: Sí.  
GA: Tienes Razón Esto Tiene Mucho Que Ver Con Lo Que Pasó Con Karkat  
GA: Quizás Sería Mejor Simplemente Hablar De Todo El Tema  
TT: Eso parece sensato.  
GA: Sólo Voy A Mencionar Algunos Hechos Al Empezar Para Que Seamos Conscientes De Ellos Pero Preferiría No Hablar En Profundidad De Ellos A Menos Que Sea Por Un Buen Motivo  
TT: Puedo lidiar con algunas declaraciones axiomáticas, adelante.  
GA: Primero De Todo Soy Una Vampira  
TT: Un hecho del que me has hecho consciente antes, sí.  
GA: Me Acuerdo De Eso Sí

Hundes la cara entre tus manos y gruñes mientras el poder de ese vergonzoso recuerdo te vuelve a inundar. Puedes acordarte perfectamente de cómo abriste tu estúpida bocaza y soltaste tales idioteces en frente de la chica más atractiva que hayas visto nunca. Una vez más deseas fervientemente que la Tierra se abra y te trague entera.

GA: He Existido Durante Un Número De Años Y Aunque No Me Siento Así Significa Que Estoy Familiarizada Con Un Montonazo De Cosas   
GA: De Forma Similar Mi Madre Ha Vivido Mucho Tiempo Pero Al Contrario Que Yo Ella Fue Adulta Durante Un Tiempo Antes De Convertirse En Vampira Mientras Que Yo Tenía Sólo Diecinueve Años   
TT: Así que aunque ambas habéis sido vampiras durante el mismo tiempo ella aun así tiene más experiencia vital que tú.   
GA: Sí Y Tiene Experiencia Con Cosas Inusuales Ante Las Que Yo Solía Estar Protegida   
GA: Ella Ha Tenido Experiencias Anteriores Con Varios Ángeles Y Todas Menos Una De Ellas Han Sido Profundamente Negativas   
GA: Preferiría No Hablar De Eso   
TT: He llegado a entender que los ángeles parecen en su mayoría no merecer la buena prensa que tienen y Karkat es más bien una excepción.   
GA: Exactamente   
GA: Yo Tengo Algo Menos De Experiencia Siendo Que Sólo He Conocido A Un Ángel Y La Vivencia Ha Sido Positiva   
GA: Con Lo Cual Quiero Decir Que Para Ella Esa Única Experiencia Positiva Ha Sido Una Excepción   
GA: Dado Lo Que Sabes De Los Ángeles Si Un Ángel Fuera A Ti Mañana Y Se Anunciara Como Uno Confiarías En Él/Ella O No   
TT: Probablemente no, sospecharía que estarían intentando conseguir venganza o castigarme.   
GA: Ahí Lo Tienes   
GA: También Parecía Que Karkat Estaba Fingiendo Ser Algo Que No Era Lo Que Sugería Engaño Y Por Lo Tanto Malas Intenciones   
GA: Basándonos En Cómo Reaccionó Mi Madre   
TT: Ella estaba intentando protegerte.   
GA: Sí.   
GA: Y Yo Hice Que Karkat Se Fuera Para Intentar Aclarar Las Cosas Con Ella Pero Cuando Se Hizo Evidente Que Él Seguramente Sabía De Lo Que Lo Había Acusado Mi Madre Parecía Que Él Había Estado Mintiendo   
GA: Y Él Tampoco Hizo Ningún Esfuerzo Por Contactar Conmigo Después De Eso Y Yo No Sabía Si Era Culpa O Qué   
TT: Le dije a Karkat que te diera espacio, que presionarte habría parecido agresivo.   
TT: Él se sentía fatal al respecto.   
GA: Yo También Me Siento Fatal Y No Creo Que Tuviera Malas Intenciones   
TT: Él mismo acababa de enterarse, creo que seguía asimilándolo.   
GA: Desearía Poder Haber Hablado Con Él Al Respecto

Notas cómo tu habilidad de mantener este rencor está flaqueando, y ahora sólo te sientes triste.

GA: Con Suerte Él Volverá Y Podré Hacerlo  
TT: Ojalá.  
TT: ¿Y exactamente cómo supo tu madre sobre lo que era Karkat?  
GA: Ah Eso  
GA: En Realidad Yo También Debería Haberme Dado Cuenta Y Tengo Una Vaga Memoria De Ello Pero Sólo Era Una Niña En Aquella Época  
TT: ¿De qué?  
GA: El Juramento Que Él Hizo Contigo Es Algo Exclusivo De Los Ángeles En Cómo Se Presenta  
GA: Otras Especies Hacen Tratos O Vínculos Pero Aparentemente Eso Es Excepcional  
GA: El Ángel Que Yo Conocí Nunca Hizo Uno Conmigo Así Que No Me Acuerdo Muy Bien  
TT: Así que Karkat se delató tan claramente como si le hubieran salido alas delante vuestra.  
GA: Sí  
TT: Pero, de nuevo, si tú no hubieras tenido este conocimiento de antemano no habrías sido capaz de adivinarlo, o tu madre no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.  
GA: Supongo  
TT: Ya veo.  
TT: Gracias Kanaya, tengo que pensar en esto. Pero aunque no estoy contenta con lo que le ha pasado a Karkat puedo ver por qué las cosas resultaron así con vosotras.  
TT: Karkat ciertamente no te tenía rencor antes.  
GA: Es Bueno Saberlo Incluso Si Me Hace Sentir Excepcionalmente Triste Y Culpable Escucharlo  
TT: Lo siento. Yo… hablaré contigo luego, supongo. Si quieres.  
GA: Eso Sería Genial Especialmente Sobre Un Tema Menos Cargado  
TT: Ciertamente. Bueno, hasta entonces. Adiós.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

Cierras tu portátil y te cubres la cara con las manos.

“¡¿Bueno, hasta entonces adiós?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he dicho eso?” Gimes para ti misma. ¡No estás leyendo un radioteatro de los años cuarenta! ¿Por qué siempre que hablas con Kanaya se te olvida cómo interactúan las personas normales? ¡Tampoco es que ella esté siquiera aquí ahora para descolocarte, esto son sólo palabras en una pantalla y tu cerebro ha vuelto ha derretirse por el mero concepto de una chica guapa!

Obviamente ella es más que sólo guapa, la has visto amenazar a un ángel con una motosierra profana y eso… bueno. Dios, con tu cara hundida entre tus manos puedes sentir lo calientes que se te están poniendo las mejillas.

Tienes que centrarte.

June sabía lo que era Karkat, nadie más podría habérselo contado. Adicionalmente parece que uno sólo puede adivinar qué especie es si hay bastante conocimiento de fondo sobre el tema en juego, esencialmente el suficiente como para que cualquier otra conclusión pareciera una tontería. Dudas que tú pudieras haber leído una lista de especies al azar que Karkat pudiera haber sido hasta que llegaras a la palabra correcta, el hechizo probablemente funcione con conocimiento.

June no es una erudita destacada ni una experta mundial en lo sobrenatural, ni es una vidente o una vampira semi inmortal con experiencias anteriores extensas con cosas que sólo los ángeles pueden hacer. Así que ¿cómo cojones lo supo June?

Si miras el problema desde otro punto de vista podrías preguntarte por qué June no habría dicho que lo sabía. Si June hubiera tenido alguna experiencia con ángeles de la que no sabéis y lo hubiera adivinado probablemente se lo habría dicho a Sollux, quien ha sido abierto acerca de que sabía exactamente lo que era Karkat y no lo podía decir. Podrían haber hablado al respecto, ella habría dicho que también lo sabía pero no lo podía decir. Pero no hizo eso. Y Sollux tampoco estaba confundido con que June de alguna manera lo supiera y sólo entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que ocurrírsele una mentira plausible cuando tú lo arrinconaste así, una excusa que después June desmintió.

¿Por qué cubriría Sollux a June? ¿Por qué June lo sabría y no diría nada?

Es sospechoso, es muy MUY sospechoso.

Empiezas a pensar en todos los encuentros que habéis tenido pero es difícil recordar si June parecía genuinamente sorprendida con cada cosa rara e inhumana que Karkat hacía. No pensaste que era raro en su momento así que no crees haberte quedado con ese recuerdo.

Espera. Ella sabía el nombre de Karkat cuando lo conoció y le restó importancia haciendo como que era algún _déjà vu_ a la inversa. Eso fue raro en su momento pero crees que simplemente se te olvidó. ¿Por qué harías eso?

“¡Rosie! ¡Cielito!”

Das un salto cuando tu madre aparece de repente por la puerta con un vaso en una mano y un caos de cuerdas y bolitas de cristal en la otra.

“Te he traído una bebida, tómatela. Sólo necesito colgar esto aquí, no lo quites.” Tu madre dice rápidamente, poniéndote el vaso en la mano.

“¿Qué… es esto?” Preguntas lentamente y olisqueas la bebida. Huele a Coca-Cola y lo parece, pero también hay algo más ahí.

“Es Coca-Cola, es sólo uh- para pedirte perdón por haber sido algo brusca contigo antes.” Tu madre sonríe, es una mueca prieta y poco convincente.

“No habrá _Moonshine_ en este vaso ni nada, ¿verdad?” Preguntas con sospecha.

“Yo no te daría eso, no quiero que te quedes ciega, ¿a que no? De verdad.” Ella chasquea la lengua y empieza a colgar lo otro en la claraboya encima de ti. Es como un móvil de cristal colocado en una disposición específica con cables e hilos de seda. Has visto parte de su hechizo para las protecciones del ático alguna vez hace muchos años. Ahí hay un mechón de tu pelo en una bola de cristal igual a esta que funciona como un ancla física para que las defensas del hechizo no te afecten. Con Dave pasa lo mismo. De esa manera sin importar lo que hagáis y los cambios que ella haga, las protecciones de la casa nunca os harán daño.

“¿Para qué es eso?” Preguntas, señalando al móvil mágico.

“Mencionaste que tus visiones estaban volviendo, creo que esto debería reforzar tu habilidad para ver. Quizás si las cosas estuvieran un poco más claras podrías encontrar a ese latoso ángel, ¿hm?” Ella sonríe.

“¿Puedes hacer eso?” Exclamas.

“Con suerte.” Ella asiente.

“¿Y por qué sólo estás haciendo esto AHORA?” Gritas, ¡has estado intentando recuperar tus visiones durante años!

“Las cosas han cambiado últimamente, esto casi seguro que no habría hecho nada de nada antes. Pero ahora… mejor que no se lo cuentes a Sollux, ¿vale?” Ella sugiere.

Asientes, algo aturdida, mientras miras al cristal.

“Derramarás la bebida, venga.” Tu madre te recuerda y en un shock aturdido, vacías el vaso.

Definitivamente QUEMA cuando te baja por el esófago y la carbonatación es tan fuerte que te quema también la nariz, toses fuertemente una vez que te has tragado la Coca-Cola o lo que sea que fuera eso pero tu madre se limita a darte unas pocas palmaditas en la espalda para seguidamente irse con el vaso.

“Dioses, eso ha sido-” Dices con voz ronca y vuelves a toser.

Nota mental, quizás no sea buena idea beberse las mierdas raras que tu madre te da a menos que hayas visto lo que es por adelantado. Después de levantarte y coger un vaso de agua te acomodas en tu escritorio, ojeando las noticias de Salem. Como esperabas las noticias están cubriendo la explosión en la comisaría. Lo están disimulando como una fuga de gas pero afortunadamente todos pudieron salir de antemano y nadie salió herido, el informativo sí que menciona que la policía había estado sufriendo los efectos del gas durante un tiempo y están siendo tratados por las alucinaciones y la pérdida de memoria resultantes.

Esa es una manera astuta de cubrir lo que Cronus les hizo. Te preguntas si los hombres de traje pertenecen a algún tipo de cuerpo de hombres de negro para los ángeles. Pero… no, uno de ellos tenía ese símbolo en su solapa que sólo puedes asumir que está asociado a otro dios. El Cielo no parece ser el tipo de sitio en el que estén contentos subcontratando cosas a entidades que sirven a otros dioses.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos raros en trajes y quién era el dios representado en esas estatuas y ese tapiz? Das botecitos con tu pierna un momento o dos mientras piensas y entonces, como impulso, abres otro mensaje para Kanaya.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
TT: Hola Kanaya, siento volver a escribirte tan pronto, es sólo que me preguntaba si habías tenido suerte con lo de ese tapiz y las estatuas.  
TT: Uno de los símbolos de la estatua aparecía en un pin en la solapa del hombre que nos escoltó fuera de la comisaría.  
GA: De Verdad  
GA: Déjame Que Mire Las Fotos  
[graveAuxiliatrix ha adjuntado el archivo ‘1232’]  
TT: ¡Sí! Ese. ¿Lo reconoces?  
GA: No Puedo Decir Que Lo Haga Pero Creo Que Merece La Pena Investigarlo  
TT: ¿Puedo ayudar? Si estamos buscando una deidad menor o un semidios podría ser difícil.  
GA: Me Imagino Que Lo Sería Sí  
GA: Pero Creo Que Podemos Estrechar La Búsqueda  
GA: Hay Muchos Libros Y Artículos Online Sobre Los Dioses Y Parece Que Este Está Conectado A Las Tormentas  
TT: ¿Y qué hay de la máscara?  
GA: Sin Más Contexto Es Difícil Decirlo Ya Que Podría Ser Que La Figura Participaba En O Era Patrón De Los Actores En El Teatro O Quizás Una Manera Más Simbólica De Mostrar Una Habilidad De Cambiar De Forma O Una Naturaleza Engañosa  
GA: De Verdad Hace Falta Más Contexto Para Estar Seguras  
TT: Podrías mandarme todas las fotos que tomaste, quizás podríamos averiguar algo juntas.  
GA: Esa Es Una Excelente Idea  
[graveAuxiliatrix ha adjuntado el archivo ‘1230’]  
[graveAuxiliatrix ha adjuntado el archivo ‘1228’]  
TT: Mejor que repetir el trabajo de la otra voy a abrir un Documento de Google y podemos recopilar información, de esa manera no estamos leyendo lo mismo una y otra vez.  
GA: Eso Suena A Plan Y Como Es Mi Fuerte Yo Investigaré El Tapiz  
TT: Excelente, te mandaré la invitación en un momento.  
GA: Genial He De Admitir Que Me Siento Mejor Al Hacer Algo Incluso Si No Tiene Relación Directa Con Ayudar A Karkat  
TT: Puede resultar útil, no lo sabemos. Pero tiene que ser mejor que sentarnos sin hacer nada.  
GA: Estamos De Acuerdo  
TT: Bueno, me pondré a ello entonces.  
GA: Lo Mismo Digo  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

Empiezas a buscar dioses del clima online. Hay… muchos. Cuando eras pequeña tu madre te contó una teoría sobre los dioses. Por supuesto todo el mundo se sabe la teoría principal de la corriente que lleva a que todos los mitos de la creación sean verdad y esos mundos creados se ensamblan para formar la existencia actual. Sin embargo, tu madre te habló de otra teoría, una teoría no lineal de la creación. Que el mundo existe y la humanidad cree, esas creencias forman dioses, dan vida a algunos y permite que otros se marchiten. Una supervivencia del más fuerte sobrenatural y sagrada, esos que lo consiguen se hacen lo suficientemente fuertes como para tener su propio comienzo o ser parte de un panteón retroactivamente. Por supuesto, no hay manera de probar tal teoría, incluso si pudieras haber hablado con algún dios sobre ese tipo de cosas no hay certeza de que te lo contara. Pero es una idea interesante, que existe un nicho y las creencias lo llenan, permitiendo que un dios obtenga prominencia.

El clima es uno de esos fenómenos naturales que todo el mundo experimenta. Es cambiante, poderoso, misterioso y profundamente conectado con la supervivencia humana. Sequías, que la temperatura sea demasiado caliente o fría, inundaciones repentinas, todas estas cosas son inexplicables y potencialmente letales. Tu cosecha puede marchitarse, tu casa puede ser destrozada por los elementos, la gente puede morir repentinamente. Lo sientes poderoso y personal. No puedes parar la lluvia así que la gente reza. Hay más dioses, semidioses y entidades asociadas con el clima de las que podrías memorizar en una vida entera.

Esto va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo tienes algunos puntos útiles por dónde empezar. Estás buscando un hombre, con una asociación a los martillos, probablemente también puedas descartar deidades originarias de África, cualquier lugar en el océano Pacífico incluyendo Australia, y probablemente las Américas precoloniales. Probablemente estás buscando a una entidad de origen Europeo, Asiático o de Oriente Medio si quieres una red amplia. La fe tiende a extenderse y sólo porque tienes arte que indica origen escandinavo no significa que esta deidad empezara ahí.

Eso sólo te deja con aproximadamente tropecientos millones de dioses y otras entidades del clima. Te agitas en tu silla, repentinamente ansiosa pero estás determinada a concentrarte.

Te pasas varias horas moviéndote y trabajando, estás super ansiosa. Cuando es hora de cenar para tomarte un descanso te alivia encontrarte con que Terezi ha volado hasta la cuidad y ha comprado comida para llevar. Por el lado bueno tienes pizza fresca, caliente y al estilo neoyorkino. Por el lado malo Twitter lo está flipando por el dragón sobrevolando Manhattan.

“¿Has visto las noticias sobre la comisaría?” Dave te pregunta con la boca llena de pizza.

“Oh, ¿te refieres a la «fuga de gas»? Sí.” Bufas.

“¿Y lo de Equius? ¿Lo has visto?” Pregunta.

“No lo he buscado. ¿Qué decían?” Admites y te sientes algo culpable, el tío ha sido asesinado y tú simplemente lo has dejado ir.

“Investigación en curso, la universidad manda sus condolencias, terrible tragedia. Además él y Darkleer eran familia, eso es… eso tiene que ser duro. Van a hacer una ceremonia en su honor.” Dave dice suavemente.

“Dioses, eso es horrible. El pobre no se merecía eso.” Susurras horrorizada.

“Me siento fatal porque me pareciera tan siniestro.” Dice con obvia culpa. Es gracioso que Dave finja ser super tranquilo y distante cuando tiende a internalizarlo todo muy profundamente. Te gustaría decir que tú no tiendes a pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas pero estarías mintiendo si dijeras que no eres igual que él en ese sentido.

“Tampoco es que el que te inquietara haya causado esto, no has hecho nada malo y no podías haber sabido que esto pasaría.” Le aseguras.

“Ya lo sé.” Dave dice con desgana.

“¿Cómo está Sollux?” Preguntas, cambiando de tema.

“Mejor. Hemos hablado. Está super estresado y son cosas que tiene mágicamente prohibido contarme así que eso siempre es duro. Todos estamos preocupados por Karkat. He estado manteniendo esa pluma en mi escritorio todo este tiempo, sólo esperando a que se mueva, Sollux está observándola ahora mismo. Sé que es una tontería pero-” Se encoge de hombros. Es una tontería pero literalmente no hay nada más que podáis hacer.

Hay un silencio entre vosotros durante un ratito mientras los dos contempláis que Karkat está atrapado en otro sitio.

“Donde sea que esté, está muy cerca de Cthulhu. Él se metió bajo una puerta para escuchar la conversación que oí.” Dices eventualmente.

“No estoy seguro de cómo me siento sobre que Karkat tenga que escaparse de un tío que aparentemente puede encerrar a dioses.” Dave dice sombríamente. Como que estás de acuerdo con él.

“-por el Océano Atlántico. Los meteorólogos dicen-” Giras la cabeza de golpe para ver la televisión, todavía encendida en voz baja. Puedes ver una tormenta en pantalla y quizás sólo sea toda tu investigación pero esto parece algo a lo que debes prestarle atención. Agarras el mando y le subes el volumen.

“-que esta tormenta sin precedentes se está fortaleciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Los modelos actuales de alguna manera son incapaces de predecir a dónde irá esta tormenta que todavía sigue creciendo.” El reportero explica.

“Los meteorólogos han sido rápidos al explicar que sus modelos se están actualizando en tiempo real y tan pronto como sepan a dónde se dirige la tormenta lo avisarán.” Un segundo reportero explica.

Estrechas los ojos hacia la televisión mientras un pensamiento se apodera de ti. No te preguntaste por qué Sollux podría haber tenido esas estatuas y otros artefactos en su vacío. Una cierta cantidad de esas cosas sólo parecen ser cosas que él quería guardar personalmente, la ropa y los aparatos electrónicos por ejemplo. Sin mencionar las cosas sentimentales que pueden ser difíciles de guardar en otros sitios, como el coche. Hay objetos que sabes que Dave le ha dado a Sollux a lo largo de los años y algunas cosas como la colección de espadas que imaginas que se remontan a su época en el Infierno.

Así que ¿por qué tiene estatuas y objetos de un dios? Sollux es bastante anti-autoridad pero incluso si estuviera siguiendo órdenes del propio Diablo entonces parece algo raro que él recurra al vandalismo menor y el robo de artefactos religiosos de lo que parece ser una deidad menor. Está lo nimio y después está sólo lo triste, no parece probable que él hiciera eso. Tampoco te puedes imaginar que estuviera intentando restaurarlas. ¿Qué sentido tendría con todos los dioses desaparecidos?

¿Y si no estás buscando a un dios sino a una fuerza elemental más primordial y poderosa? La Muerte y las otras Jinetes no son diosas pero son poderosas a pesar de ello y Sollux tiene una conexión con ellas. ¿Y si esta tormenta tiene relación? ¿Podría haberle pedido Sollux un favor a quienquiera que sea este hombre?

Sientes como que estás dando palos de ciego.

“Le he preguntado a Sollux por qué alguien querría llevarse a Karkat.” Dave dice, claramente no pensando en las mismas cosas que tú.

“Déjame adivinar, ¿había tanto que no podía contarte que la conversación fue básicamente inútil?” Dices cansadamente. Todo esto del secreto te está empezando a molestar de verdad.

“Conseguimos rodear gran parte de ello. Sollux no sabe la respuesta pero tiene algunas teorías.” Dave continúa.

“Vale, dame.” Le dices.

Dave te mira un segundo y entonces te da una patada. Naturalmente esto desemboca en una competición de pataditas por el sofá durante un minuto o dos antes de que ambos lo suspendéis y volvéis al tema.

“Así que la primera es que quizás este tío odie a Cronus y llevarse a Karkat fuera una manera de cabrearlo.” Dave empieza.

“Completamente comprensible, yo también odio a Cronus.” Asientes.

“Sollux dice que no tenía ninguna prueba de esta pero Karkat ha existido durante bastante tiempo, así que quizás este tío que se lo llevó le debía un favor y Sollux no lo sabe.” Dave sigue, haciendo gestos con la corteza de la pizza mientras habla.

“Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué no habría vuelto ya o al menos contactado con alguien?” Preguntas.

“Ya, eso es lo que dije yo. No creo que simplemente esté pasando el rato con un viejo amigo.” Dave coincide.

“¿Un enemigo entonces?” Te preguntas y Dave hace una mueca, esa también es una posibilidad, una mucho menos agradable.

“Entonces él sólo entró en pánico sobre si el tío que se lo llevó está intentando usar a Karkat como fuente de energía para algo y estoy bastante seguro de que estaba entrando en algún tipo de vorágine catastrófica.” Dave añade. Uf, pobre Sollux.

“Supongo que sólo podemos esperar y tener esperanza.” Dices con descontento.

Dave parece igual de reconfortado sobre este tema como tú te sientes, lo cual es, nada de nada.

“¿Cómo está Sollux?” Le preguntas, volviendo a intentar cambiar de tema.

“No muy bien pero creo que todos estamos algo… es decir, yo he matado a un tío.” Dave se ríe con algo de histeria.

“No era tu intención.” Le recuerdas.

“Sollux me prometió que se iría a la cama pronto, probablemente cuando yo vuelva a subir. Ha estado yendo y viniendo, hablando con gente todo este tiempo así que necesita dormir.” Dave dice, ignorando por completo lo que has dicho.

“Eso es razonable.” Asientes.

“Debería volver con él.” Añade y salta por el respaldo del sofá.

Mordisqueas la corteza de tu pizza durante un momento mientras piensas, te sientes ansiosa así que corres escaleras arriba y vuelves a tu portátil. Esa tormenta sigue en tu mente así que abres algunas páginas de clima e indagas un poco. Parece que esta tormenta ha venido sospechosamente de la nada sin ninguna de las típicas pistas para este tipo de cosas, que aparentemente suelen ser de esperar. No sabes mucho sobre cómo la gente consigue predecir el tiempo, tu manera usual de predecir el tiempo es simplemente abrir la aplicación del tiempo en tu móvil. ¿Quién sabe cómo se hace?

Aun así… tormentas sospechosas.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]   
  
TT: Kanaya, ¿has visto lo de la tormenta en las noticias? Me pregunto si sólo es mi imaginación cuando no hay nada ahí pero quizás Sollux tuviera esas cosas porque está conectado a esta deidad o fuerza de alguna manera.   
TT: Quizás él le pidió que hiciera esto.   
GA: Pero Por Qué Lo Haría   
GA: No Termino De Ver Cómo Una Tormenta Ayudaría Con Nada Ahora Mismo   
TT: Supongo que no, pero… no lo sé, la idea se me ha quedado, no sé por qué.   
GA: Quizás Merezca La Pena Tenerlo En Mente Pero No Se Me Termina De Ocurrir Qué Hacer Con Esa Información Ahora Mismo   
TT: Es sólo que es muy repentina e inesperada, aparentemente nadie ha visto venir a esta tormenta. Tampoco es que yo sepa muy bien cómo las predicen.   
GA: Los Antiguos Métodos Probablemente Sean Los Mejores   
GA: Destripar A Un Pollo Y Leer Sus Entrañas Como Hacían Cuando Yo Era Niña   
TT: No estoy muy segura de si estás bromeando o no.   
GA: Tu Inseguridad Es Muy Divertida   
TT: Ahora estoy bastante más segura de que estás bromeando.   
GA: O No Lo Estoy   
GA: No Obstante Siento Decir Que Tengo Que Excusarme Para Unirme A La Cena Con La Familia De Jade   
GA: A La Cual Me Han Asegurado Que No Tengo Que Asistir Dada Mi Dieta Pero Me Siento Como Si Fuera Una Mala Huésped Para Mis Amables Anfitriones Si No Fuera   
TT: Oh, por supuesto. No dejes que yo te retenga.   
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

Tu mirada se desvía hacia la estantería donde puede o no haber algunas novelas románticas semi cuestionables que pueden o no tener que ver con vampiros. Probablemente deberías asegurarte de que nadie sepa nunca que las tienes. Por supuesto que Dave lo sabe pero tú tienes tantos trapos sucios sobre él como para disuadirle de que diga nada. A Sollux por otra parte es más complicado hacerle chantaje, él no tiene vergüenza ninguna.

Aun así, ahora te las estás apañando para mantener conversaciones con Kanaya y no es tan estresante. Probablemente sea porque tenéis un objetivo común en mente y no estás simplemente hablando con ella porque crees que es preciosa. Puedes intentar concentrarte en el tema en cuestión para decir algo en vez de arriesgarte a avergonzarte a ti misma.

El resto de la tarde te la pasas investigando. Te familiarizas con muchos mitos sobre muchos dioses basados en el clima pero nada parece terminar de encajar. Cuando pasa la medianoche te imaginas que igual sería mejor que lo consultaras con la almohada y volvieras a ello por la mañana, trabajando con los ojos frescos y todo eso. Te sigues sintiendo ansiosa y muy estresada incluso cuando te lavas la cara y los dientes. Cuando apagas la luz y te metes en la cama no puedes evitar revolverte bajo las mantas. Sientes como tu corazón está acelerado y el sueño parece lo último que te vaya a ocurrir. Después de una hora de dar vueltas en la cama, girar tu almohada repetidamente, intentar hacer ejercicios de respiración y cosas así eventualmente te rindes y sales de la cama.

Te das un paseo por la casa, coges un vaso de leche en la cocina, te estiras y vuelves a la cama. Sigues demasiado agobiada como para dormir. De hecho, has estado de los nervios toda la tarde, ¿no? No es sólo la idea de buscar a Karkat, pero te sientes físicamente agitada. Como si te hubieras tomado diez cafés o bebidas energéticas o…

…¿qué llevaba esa bebida que te dio tu madre?

Después de otra hora sin dormir estás determinada a no volver a aceptar bebidas de una mujer mágicamente inclinada que sin duda estaba intentando ayudar al darte energía para investigar pero le faltó el sentido común para moderar sus pócimas.

Intentas nadar para cansarte y después dormir, no funciona. Intentas ver películas tranquilas, no funciona. Hasta te pasas una hora hablando con Sollux por trollian mientras os mandáis links entre vosotros, pero no. No puedes dormir. Para cuando amanece te has rendido tanto que simplemente has vuelto a investigar. Estás exhausta y desearías poder dormir pero eso no va a pasar.

Con tu cansancio simplemente buscas en Google «tormenta inexplicable» y entras en lo primero que ves.

_Anoche una tormenta inexplicable arrasó las regiones este y central del país, la cual parece haber servido como una tapadera perfecta para que un flashmob de destrucción de estatuas y otras iconografías en cementerios-_

Levantas la cabeza de tu mano y frunces el ceño hacia la pantalla. Esto es del principio del curso. En su momento te figurabas que fue Sollux el que destruyó las estatuas de su exnovia bajo el abrigo de la tormenta, pero esa tormenta venía de la nada, ¿verdad?

Vuelves a los resultados de Google y ves que también se menciona la tormenta que arrasó Japón. Justo cuando Sollux estaba ahí buscando su fragmento misterioso.

Primera tormenta, Sollux destruye estatuas de su exnovia. Segunda tormenta cubre lo que estaba haciendo en Nara. Esta tormenta… ¿quién sabe?

Ahora te sientes más despierta pero no sabes qué hacer con esta información. Te sientes como si tuvieras bastantes piezas del puzle pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es la foto de la caja o cuánto te falta. También deberías tener en cuenta que la correlación no implica causalidad, incluso cuando de verdad DE VERDAD parece que lo haga. Todavía no sabes cómo o si esto tiene relación con las estatuas o si esto es sólo tu mente estresada y falta de sueño encontrando conexiones donde no las hay. Bien podrías mirar todo esto después de haber conseguido dormir y pensar que es sólo obra de una persona majareta.

Probablemente sea lo mejor que no compartas esto con Kanaya todavía. Tampoco tiene sentido hablar con Sollux. Si dices que él está involucrado en lo que sea que es esto entonces él probablemente no cederá y si no lo está, sólo va a pensar que se te ha ido la olla.

El día avanza y el agotamiento te pesa. Cuando llega el mediodía te ves reducida a tumbarte desmadejada sobre tu cama con esperanzas de que estarte quieta y en tu cama de alguna manera haga que consigas descansar por su vago parecido a dormir.

El rayo de luz que entra por tu ventana lentamente se mueve lo suficiente como para que te de en los ojos a través de tu nuevo y brillante móvil de cristal que tu madre ha colgado. Moverte es demasiado esfuerzo ahora mismo así que te limitas a cerrar los ojos y a quedarte ahí.

Estás… tan cansada. Somnolienta y a la deriva.

_Extiendes la mano por la mesa pequeña y delicada, teniendo cuidado con el juego de té. Tomas su mano entre las tuyas._

_“Tiene que haber otra manera.” Le dices a ella._

_La mujer aparta la mirada, sus largas pestañas rozan grácilmente sus mejillas mientras baja la vista. Con un suspiro ella recupera su mano._

_“No puedo. Mientras él viva tengo que quedarme aquí.” Ella dice, infeliz._

_“Ya, eso sería esclavitud y falsa encarcelación. No tienes que aceptar eso, podemos encontrar alguna manera de escapar.” Insistes._

_“Yo no.” Ella dice, negando con la cabeza._

_“…Damara.” Susurras con tristeza._

_“No. Yo tengo que quedarme, pero tú no. Tienes que ignorar lo que él diga cuando finalmente hable contigo, no está de tu parte.” Ella insiste._

_“Generalmente asumo que la gente que me encierra no lo está.” Te ríes y te echas hacia atrás en tu silla. Esta habitación es muy verde, todo es súper verde._

_“También tienes que evitar el… intenta y… Palanca…”_

Se escucha un trueno y te despiertas de golpe. Por encima de ti la lluvia está chocando contra tu ventana y el cielo está casi negro. Dave asoma la cabeza por tu puerta y hace un gesto hacia arriba.

“¡Ha llegado SÚPER rápido!” Exclama.

“¿Qué…?” Mascullas, frotándote la cara con la mano.

¿Estabas soñando?

Te miras la mano, no es la misma que tenías hace un momento.

“Creo… creo que acabo de tener una visión.” Jadeas en shock.

“Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Qué has visto?” Dave pregunta y se acerca para sentarse al borde de tu cama.

“Creo que yo era Karkat. Él estaba en una habitación verde hablando con una mujer, ella no era humana pero yo… no lo sé. Se me está escapando.” Gruñes y te vuelves a frotar la cara. Te sientes atontada, como si te hubieran despertado en el momento equivocado de tu ciclo del sueño.

“¿Está bien?” Dave pregunta con preocupación.

Repasas mentalmente el recuerdo de tu visión de nuevo.

“Creo que estaba intentando animar a alguien más a que escapara con él, la mujer con la que estaba hablando. Estaba preocupado por ella.” Dices lentamente.

“Eso… eso suena a Karkat. Podría estar intentando escapar sólo pero sabes que no va a dejar a nadie atrás.” Dave gruñe.

Un rayo cae, brillando tanto que tienes que parpadear para deshacerte de las manchas en tu visión y el trueno retumba casi inmediatamente después.

“Menuda tormenta. En las noticias se están volviendo locos con ella, está por todo el océano.” Dave dice con asombro mientras alza la mirada hacia la claraboya.

La lluvia está chochando con tanta fuerza contra tu ventana que casi te cuesta oír a Dave.

“Últimamente estamos teniendo muchas tormentas inexplicables. Esa noche en la que rompieron todas esas estatuas, la que azotó Japón con los payasos, esta.” Dices mientras rayos y truenos azotan de nuevo.

No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo, sigue siendo por la tarde, pero cuando cae ese rayo se apaga la luz, sumiendo tu habitación en una oscuridad que sólo puedes describir generosamente como penumbra.

“Esto es fantástico, me encanta.” Dave dice, completamente inexpresivo.

“¿NIÑOS?” Vuestra madre os llama gritando desde la planta de abajo.

“ESTAMOS BIEN, MAMÁ.” Dave le responde con otro grito.

Los dos dejáis tu cuarto. No es tan raro que se vaya la luz en una tormenta increíblemente grande, la casa tiene su propio generador privado gracias a la basta cantidad de rareza que es esta propiedad y puede ser algo delicado a veces. No dirías que es increíblemente frecuente pero pasa unas cuantas veces a lo largo del año. Dave enciende la linterna de su móvil y guía el camino escaleras abajo hasta que llegáis con vuestra madre y Terezi, quien está actualmente soplando fuego en la chimenea de gas del salón. Se enciende con un BUUM, iluminando la habitación con una luz cálida y trémula.

“¿Dónde está Sollux? Está en la propiedad.” Vuestra madre pregunta.

“Uh, en mi cuarto, la última vez que lo vi.” Dave responde.

“Iremos a por él.” Dices y tiras de Dave contigo.

Vuestra madre parece tranquila ahora pero que se vaya la luz tiende a ponerla nerviosa, como si fuera una señal de un ataque inminente contra la casa. Es mejor y más fácil si podéis encontrar a Sollux y probar que ninguno de vosotros ha sido atacado. El generador tiende a volverse a encender sólo, así que sólo podéis quedaros juntos y esperar.

Sin embargo, la habitación de Dave está vacía.

“Buen trabajo vigilando esto.” Dave masculla y recoge la pluma de Karkat de su escritorio. Está quieta ahora mismo pero eso no es lo importante.

“¡Sollux!” Llamas por encima del ruido de la lluvia contra la claraboya.

“Tío, ¿dónde estás?” Dave murmura, sacando la cabeza por la puerta y mirando por el pasillo.

Tú alzas la mirada hacia la lluvia chocando contra la claraboya y das un respingo cuando algo pasa por delante, sigues mirando y lo vuelves a ver, un atisbo de gris. Con un rápido golpe al brazo de Dave señalas hacia arriba mientras una de las puntas de las colas de Sollux se pasea al otro lado del cristal.

Dave suspira, dejando su móvil y gafas sobre la cama, entonces se sube a su cómoda y abre la claraboya para que tú subas tras él. La lluvia hace que el pelo se te pegue a la cabeza instantáneamente y Sollux no está mejor, le chorrea agua por todas partes mientras la lluvia lo empapa por completo. Te sorprende que esté aquí fuera, normalmente detesta el frío y la lluvia.

El ceño de Sollux está fruncido por la concentración, está inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las piernas cruzadas. Tiene las manos juntas alrededor de algo y está mascullando palabras tan bajas que no puedes oírlo con la lluvia.

“¿Sol? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?” Dave grita por encima de la lluvia.

Sollux sigue mascullando y Dave y tú compartís una mirada preocupada. Dave se sube a la cornisa de la claraboya y extiende la mano hacia su moirail. Antes de que pueda siquiera tocar a Sollux, todos los ojos del demonio se abren de golpe y alza la vista al cielo.

El viento silba entre los árboles y una ráfaga de viento sopla con tanta fuerza que te agarras a Dave por miedo a que se caiga del tejado. Entonces a lo lejos hay un destello y un estruendo distante. De repente la lluvia para, el viento deja de soplar y las nubes se dispersan como si fuera un vídeo de _time-lapse_. Algo de un brillo abrasador y de color azul ilumina el cielo yendo hacia arriba, como un cometa a la inversa.

Sollux lo está mirando fijamente y sin parpadear, todavía susurrando, casi cantando, una y otra vez.

“¿Qué es eso?” Dave jadea mientras él también mira a la fulgurante luz. Está subiendo y subiendo, más y más arriba cada vez.

En tu visión con Karkat todo era verde. Y… en el sueño que compartiste con Karkat la otra vez, la luna era enorme en el cielo y era _verde_. Sollux se espantó cuando hablasteis de la luna pero no tenía nada que ver con el alunizaje, ¿no es así?

“Es la luna, Karkat está en la luna.” Dices lentamente.

Las palabras de Sollux se entrecortan y su mirada pasa desde el cielo a ti.

“Tengo razón, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas, desafiante.

Sollux abre la boca para responderte, sólo para ser cortado por un destello brillante desde arriba. Sollux se pone en pie torpemente, observando el cielo mientras la luz desaparece. Su móvil suena y él lo responde sin mirar.

“Sí, lo he visto. ¿Sabes dónde- sí. Vale. Gracias de todos modos, de verdad. Hasta luego.” Sollux cuelga con una expresión miserable en su cara.

“Sollux, ¿qué ha sido eso? Cuéntamelo.” Dave le urge.

“Un intento de rescate. Pero no ha funcionado. Tengo que irme.” Sollux responde y entonces desaparece.

Dave observa estupefacto al sitio en el que Sollux había estado hace sólo un segundo y entonces pasa a mirarte a ti.

“¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? ¿A qué te referías con la luna?” Dave pregunta.

“Ese sueño que tuve con Karkat la otra noche, en él la luna era enorme y verde. Era igual en uno de los otros sueños de Karkat, y en la visión que acabo de tener todo era de un verde brillante. Karkat está en un lugar mágicamente poderoso al que Sollux no puede llegar. Simplemente tenía sentido.” Le cuentas y te vuelves a meter dentro, tienes tanto el pelo como la camiseta empapados.

“Eso es algo disparatado pero tampoco es que nada que lo que hayas dicho no tenga sentido en cierto modo.” Dave admite y cierra la claraboya tras él cuando él también vuelve a entrar a la casa. Ambos tenéis pinta de que alguien haya intentado ahogaros.

Las luces parpadean y se vuelven a encender, tan rápido como vino la tormenta se ha vuelto a ir.

Una podría decir que ha sido sobrenaturalmente rápido.

“¿Qué cojones ha SIDO eso?” Dave pregunta mientras se mete en su baño y coge una toalla para secarse el pelo.

“Desearía saberlo con exactitud pero ha sido profundamente sospechoso. Voy a buscar online qué dicen los medios. También puede que primero me vaya a cambiar de ropa.” Añades eso último con una mueca, puedes sentir por todas partes que tu camiseta se te está pegando a la piel.

Dave hace un ruido de conformidad desde debajo de la toalla con la que se está frotando la cabeza, así que lo dejas con eso.

Te cambias a algo limpio y seco en la privacidad de tu propio cuarto y con cuidado lías una toalla en el pelo específicamente para eso. Ya no se está tan oscuro en la habitación y la luz del sol de la media tarde vuelve a brillar por tu claraboya, brillando por el móvil recién instalado de tu madre.

La luna, ¿eh?

Te sientas en la cama y miras al móvil de cristal brillante, lleno de luz y… y…

_“¡Dios Santo, ¿qué ha SIDO eso?!” Gritas._

_Abres de golpe la puerta de la habitación en la que te han dejado y te apresuras al pasillo. El edificio vuelve a temblar con un siniestro estruendo. Corres, perdido y sin coordinación, pero pronto encuentras una ventana. Te apoyas en el alféizar y miras al exterior. El cielo está totalmente negro excepto por donde vetas y olas de azul cobalto queman el aire por encima de la ciudad verde, son como una aurora boreal monocromática y terrorífica._

_Sin aliento, miras a la ciudad verde y más allá, a la árida blancura con un cielo de puro negro._

_Detrás de ti se abre una puerta y tú te giras de golpe, con el corazón saltándote a la garganta del miedo. Hay un hombre mayor asomándose por un hueco en la puerta, parece como si pudiera tener noventa años._

_“¿Hola?” Dices con un susurro y el hombre retrocede ligeramente._

_“Hey, no, no, no le haré daño. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?” Preguntas amablemente, intentando que tu voz sea tranquilizadora._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él te pregunta a ti._

_“Un hombre con una… cabeza grande, blanca y redonda me trajo aquí.” Le cuentas, sin estar seguro de qué otra manera hay para describir a tu_ _«anfitrión»._

_“Scratch.” El anciano responde. Sus ojos miran a vuestro alrededor pero abre la puerta lo suficiente como para permitirte entrar._

_Entras en la habitación y ves que hay otro hombre anciano aquí dentro. Ambos llevan monos blancos y hay cascos espaciales de verdad encima de un tocador verde cerca. Te quedas boquiabierto mientras entiendes su edad, dónde estás y quienes son estos hombres, todo de golpe._

_“Sois Buzz Aldrin y Neil Armstrong, ¿verdad? Esta es la Luna.” Susurras, atónito._

_Los dos hombres comparten una mirada y asienten._

_“Yo soy Karkat Vantas, vine aquí desde la Tierra a través de muchas… bueno, mierdas mágicas. Debe haber alguna manera de volver, y llevaros a los dos de vuelta a la Tierra.” Dices desesperadamente._

_“Él nunca nos va a dejar ir, sólo necesitaba mandar a uno de vuelta para dejar claro el mensaje de que nadie debería venir aquí.” Uno de los hombres dice, no sabes si es Buzz o Neil._

_“Bueno, a la mierda con eso. Os voy a sacar de aquí, tan pronto como averigüe cómo salir de aquí yo mismo. No os dejaré atrás.” Les prometes._

_La puerta por la que entraste se abre de golpe para revelar a un hombre verde con apariencia cabreada. Lleva puesto un esmoquin y una chistera verdes con un prominente «6» en su sombrero. Mete la mano en su chaqueta y saca un pin. Tanto Buzz como Neil dan gritos ahogados y se apartan aún más._

_“No deberías estar aquí.” El hombre verde te sisea._

_“Hey, sólo estaba mirando por los alrededores. Nadie me dijo que hubiera nada prohibido y no he visto al tío que maneja el cotarro desde que llegué así que- ¡hey!” Te apartas cuando el hombrecillo verde saca un muñeco de su chaqueta, claramente se supone que eres tú, hasta tiene alitas blancas brillantes en la espalda._

_“Haz lo que dice Die, esos muñecos vudú son de verdad.” Uno de los astronautas te aconseja en un susurro apresurado._

_“El vudú de verdad en realidad no usa- ¡AUGH!” Tu explicación sobre los muñecos vudú se ve interrumpida por una horrible sensación de tracción en tu espalda._

_Die te está fulminando con la mirada mientras tira de una de las alas del muñeco, haciendo que el dolor te recorra la espalda, justo en el punto del que te salen las alas._

_“¡Vale! ¡Vale!” Exclamas y él suelta el ala del muñeco._

_Die se aparta de la puerta y te mira fijamente._

_“No os dejaré aquí.” Prometes en voz baja mientras les diriges una última mirada a los dos viejos astronautas. Sin otra opción dejas la habitación, pasando por el lado de Die para ello. Cuando sales él lo hace contigo, cerrando la puerta al cuarto en que los astronautas siguen y entonces te escolta de vuelta a tu propia habitación. En cuanto estás dentro cierra la puerta de un portazo tras de ti._

_Un plan está empezando a formarse en tu mente. Necesitas salir de aquí. Si Damara no puede venir contigo entonces al menos puedes rescatar a los astronautas. Tú no necesitas respirar pero ellos sí, y vas a asumir que puedes volar en el espacio, como Sollux decía, las alas no son estrictamente lo que te hace volar. No son solo algo físico, sino algo mágico. Tiene que haber alguna manera de que puedas protegerlos y devolverlos a la Tierra junto a ti._

_Estás tentado de llamar a Sollux, pero ¿y si también lo atrapas a él aquí? No, puedes apañártelas solo en este caso. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es calcular cuánto aire necesitarán esos hombres y lo rápido que tendrás que volar para devolverlos a la Tierra a tiempo. No sabes una mierda sobre nada de eso pero apostarías a que Buzz y Neil saben lo suficiente como para ayudarte con ello. Sólo tienes que volver ahí en algún momento sin que te pillen._

_Puedes sentir como tu plan empieza a encajar._

Abres los ojos y parpadeas un poco, está empezando a oscurecer y hay un brillo familiar en tu cuarto, un brillo bicolor. Te enderezas sobre tus codos y miras a tu alrededor, aturdida, para ver a Sollux sentado en tu silla con la pluma de Karkat sobre la mesa.

“Has vuelto.” Dice, sonando cansado.

“¿Dónde está Dave?” Preguntas y te frotas los ojos con las manos, arrepintiéndote inmediatamente cuando ves el rímel que se ha visto transferido a tus manos. Mierda.

“Cenando.” Sollux responde con simpleza.

“He visto a Karkat.” Le cuentas.

Sollux suspira, cierra los ojos un momento y entonces asiente.

“¿Me lo cuentas?” Te pide.

“Está en la Luna, ha encontrado a Buzz Aldrin y a Neil Armstrong atrapados ahí arriba y a una mujer llamada Damara. Había un hombre verde con una chistera usando un muñeco vudú para forzar a Karkat a dejarlos solos. También vi como que una aurora boreal azul reflejada en la ciudad verde, la cual supongo que es esa cosa que intentabas hacer que no ha funcionado.” Explicas.

“En realidad no he sido yo, yo sólo estaba ayudando.” Sollux te responde cansadamente.

“Nada de esto parece sorprenderte.” Señalas. Sollux encoge un hombro, algo apático.

“No lo sabía todo pero nada de esto es excesivamente sorprendente.” Sollux dice con un suspiro.

“Tampoco parece agradarte que esté teniendo visiones otra vez. Tampoco parecías feliz al respecto en la cafetería o en casa de Jade.” Dices, intentando no sonar como que estás acusándolo de nada, pero es cierto que te escuece un poco.

“Sí y no.” Sollux dice y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Eso no te dice mucho, ¿verdad?

“Imagina que es tu cumpleaños y haces eso de las velas flotantes. ¿Sabes eso en lo que enciendes una vela dentro de un farolillo y este flota, es bonito y todo eso?” Sollux dice y te vuelve a mirar.

“¿Esos que son notorios por causar incendios forestales?” Preguntas.

“Sí. Esto es así. Estoy feliz porque es tu cumpleaños y estás haciendo algo guay pero soy muy consciente de que vivimos en un bosque y me preocupa que todo vaya a incendiarse. Es algo así.” Él te dice.

Como que puedes entender eso. Sollux ha sido amigo tuyo durante años y sabe lo mucho que querías recuperar tu segunda visión, no actuaría así sin motivo y tú te crees su conflicto en esta situación.

“Karkat está trabajando en un plan de escape.” Le cuentas.

“¿Sí?” Sollux pregunta.

“Está considerando volar hasta aquí desde la Luna. ¿Puede hacer eso?” Preguntas.

“Él no necesita atmósfera para volar. He echado carreras con él fuera de la atmósfera de la Tierra otras veces, no hemos llegado hasta la Luna pero sé que puede hacerlo. Él me da una paliza en lo que se refiere a velocidad.” La sonrisa de Sollux es afectuosa mientras su dedo roza el borde de la pluma de Karkat en el escritorio.

“Uh. No le digas que he dicho eso.” Sollux dice con premura, aparentemente se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

“No sé a qué te refieres, no recuerdo nada incriminatorio.” Sonríes.

Mirando a la quieta pluma sobre el escritorio supones que la luna debe ser un sitio físico pero también su propio bolsillo de realidad. Eso no es del todo inusual, hay sitios donde los mundos de las hadas se entrelazan con este y esos sitios están ligados a lugares físicos. La luna es un sitio de gran importancia mágica, tiene sentido que sea así.

Desearías poder preguntarle a Sollux sobre lo que estaba haciendo en el tejado pero dado que está conectado con esa tormenta sospechas que o no quiere o no puede contártelo.

“Desearía poder hacer más que simplemente ver qué está haciendo. Desearía poder ayudar.” Dices en voz baja.

“Ya.” Sollux coincide.

Una de sus garras roza el borde de la pluma, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

“Cuando estuve en tu vacío vi ese coche.” Dices y Sollux se para.

“Había una pluma pequeña en él. Bueno, digo pequeña, pero seguía siendo así de grande.” Te ríes y extiendes las manos para mostrar su longitud.

“Supongo que a veces se me olvida que vosotros dos teníais una relación entera y una historia antes de este año, y tú has estado llevando a cuestas ese coche en el que los dos obviamente habíais estado juntos. Debe haber sido muy duro sin él.” Dices suavemente.

“No es que no lo buscara después del Acontecimiento, pero las cosas eran diferentes y él no estaba donde yo pensaba que podría estar y yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer justo después. Karkat es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, lleva existiendo más que yo, ¿sabes? Pero busqué y no pude encontrarlo así que pensé que había vuelto ahí arriba para lidiar con las cosas o su creador lo había llamado para que volviera por todo el caos.” Sollux explica.

“Pero se puede llamar a los demonios, mamá solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿No podías haberlo llamado?” Te preguntas.

“No funciona así con ellos. Nosotros estamos intentando mantener el contacto con la gente para tentarlos, estamos obligados a responder si la gente nos llama de la manera correcta. A los ángeles no les importa una mierda. Incluso si tuviera una pluma y alguna manera de iniciar contacto, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho girar esa ruleta? ¿Conectar con él justo en frente de su creador o alguien superior a él? Joder, o alguien inferior a él, todos se chivan ahí arriba.” Sollux bufa. Su desprecio por básicamente todos los ángeles está bastante claro.

“¿Los ángeles no reciben plegarias?” Preguntas con sorpresa.

“Bueno, eh. Más o menos. Técnicamente todas van a… ya sabes.” Sollux dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia arriba.

“¿Dios?” Preguntas y Sollux arruga la nariz pero asiente.

“Cierto, pero está como que diseminado entre los ángeles y ellos debaten la cosas. Si eres una persona importante entonces conseguirás una línea directa con tu… eh, ¿gestor del caso, supongo? En su mayoría las cosas sólo van ahí arriba como la parte de «contacta con nosotros» en una página web. Una persona hace una plegaria o una oración y sube ahí arriba. Quizás Karkat podría cruzarse con ella y encontrar una manera de escaparse y ayudar si pudiera, lo cual hacía mucho más de lo que se suponía que debiera, pero no podrías rezarle a Karkat específicamente. No es una dirección de correo santo directo, más bien un «a quién le pueda interesar».” Sollux explica.

“Pero si yo quisiera hablar contigo específicamente podría hacerlo. Y también podría llamar a quien resultara responder.” Asientes.

“Nosotros tenemos un sistema mucho mejor.” Sollux asiente.

“Eso es una mierda.” Suspiras.

“Ya. Aunque incluso si tuvieran el mismo sistema nosotros tendríamos prohibido usarlo. Tenemos prohibido mandar plegarias. Como que nos banearon el IP hace milenios por hacerle un spam de cojones al Cielo.” Sollux dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Eso suena razonable, yo también habría abusado de ese sistema. ¿Estáis baneados para todos los dioses?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Podemos estarlo con algunos, pero no con todos. Nadie está llamando a Thor en plan «hey definitivamente podemos beber más que tú, marica, ven a pelear conmigo». Apostaría a que nadie nos ESCUCHA por, bueno, todo lo de los demonios pero no nos importan lo suficiente los otros dioses como para cabrearlos tanto.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Una idea se forma en la parte de atrás de tu mente.

“Así que ¿tú podrías rezarle a otro dios? Es decir, ¿sinceramente?” Le preguntas inocentemente.

“Sí. Normalmente no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo. Hablando de poderes superiores es cierto que le prometí a tu madre que te diría que fueras a comer cuando te despertaras.” Sollux dice, cambiando sutilmente de tema.

“Cierto, claro. Gracias Sollux, vigila la pluma, ¿vale?” Le recuerdas. Sollux asiente y se despide de ti con la mano mientras tú sales de la habitación.

Lo que Sollux estaba haciendo en el tejado se parecía MUCHÍSIMO a una plegaria desde tu punto de vista. Rezarle a una tormenta. Dado lo a menudo que los eventos del clima se han alineado con cosas en las que él está metido, no puedes evitar estar cada vez más segura de que Sollux está enredado con este dios de la tormenta.

Según pasan los días varias cosas se hacen más claras. La primera es que no hay ningún ángel merodeando por la zona para atacar a ninguno de vosotros y Sollux ha concluido que o no se han dado cuenta de que Cronus y Eridan están muertos, o lo consideran justo dado que probablemente estaban actuando sin autorización, o la opción final es que siguen deliberando sobre qué hacer y probablemente os hayáis muerto de viejos para cuando lo resuelvan.

La segunda cosa de la que te has dado cuenta es que todos los meteorólogos del mundo están confusos a morir por lo que pasó con esa tormenta. Vino de la nada, se hizo tan grande como un océano y más en prácticamente nada de tiempo y entonces se despejó instantáneamente. Más que eso, un montón de gente vio la luz salida de la tormenta que parecía algo yendo desde la Tierra hacia el cielo. Las explicaciones varían entre un rayo muy raro, interacciones extrañas entre la tormenta y las capas superiores de la atmósfera, o simplemente una completa negación de que hubiera nada ahí.

Ni que decir tiene que Internet está lleno con teorías conspiratorias y algunos hasta se están planteando si quizás esto sea una señal de que los dioses están volviendo. Por diversión hiciste una búsqueda de tendencias en Google y todas las cosas que has estado buscando sobre dioses de la tormenta han tenido un enorme aumento en cuanto al tráfico de búsquedas.

Encima de todo eso, se ha hecho aparente que tus visiones ahora sólo ocurren durante el día y normalmente sólo bajo la luz directa del sol y son más claras cuando estás bajo ese móvil que tu madre te hizo. Has visto a Karkat hablando con esta tal Damara unas cuantas veces, está bastante claro para ti que ella no está muy entusiasmada sobre hablar con Karkat pero él está siendo amistoso en esa manera difícil de ignorar que suele hacer y crees que se la está ganando. También ha estado hablando con los astronautas y ellos le han dicho aproximadamente lo grande que debería ser la burbuja que necesitarían para tener un número dado de horas de aire. También tienen todavía tanques de oxígeno que apagaron cuando Scratch los secuestró, así que tienen tiempo extra ahí.

También estás empezando a tener una idea de cuándo te está llegando una visión, lo suficiente como para acomodarte en tu cama bajo la luz del sol. Cierras los ojos bajo la cálida luz y piensas que empiezas a entender por qué Sollux disfruta tanto de tomar el sol en los rayos de luz que entran en la biblioteca.

_Te sientas en la cama que te han dado, la cual es profundamente incómoda e intentas concentrarte. Necesitas proteger a esos astronautas, han esto aquí mucho tiempo y ya han sufrido bastante. ¡No vas a dejar que se sofoquen o exploten en el espacio! De verdad esperas que tú no vayas a explotar en el espacio, o congelarte hasta morir, pero lidiarás con eso cuando llegues a ello. Pones la barrera a tu alrededor pero es muy difícil formarla cuando no estás haciéndolo activamente para proteger a nadie._

_El pomo de la puerta se gira, sorprendiéndote y arruinando tu concentración. No es ninguno de los duendes irlandeses que has llegado a conocer como El Fieltro, más bien es alguien que te agrada mucho más ver._

_“¡Damara!” Dices alegremente y te pones en pie._

_“Él quiere verte ahora.” Damara dice con tristeza._

_“¿Scratch?” Preguntas en un susurro y ella asiente._

_“Vale.” Asientes y caminas hasta la puerta. No sabes a dónde tienes que ir así que sólo puedes asumir que ella te guiará hasta allí._

_Damara titubea en la puerta y entonces te mira, mordiéndose el labio._

_“¿De verdad quieres ayudarme a salir de aquí?” Ella pregunta._

_“Por supuesto, es malvado de cojones que él te mantenga aquí dentro, atrapada.” Insistes._

_“Si haces lo que él dice entonces estaré atrapada aquí para siempre, pero si sólo cambias una cosa todo este sitio será destruido y todos los atrapados aquí podremos marcharnos, yo incluida.” Damara dice y te coge de las manos. Ella las sujeta entre vosotros, tus manos entre las suyas mientras te mira, suplicante._

_“Es decir- a la mierda este sitio, ¿sabes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?” Preguntas._

_“Hay un payaso, en la Tierra. No un- él es más bien un demonio. Scratch te dirá que lo dejes sólo, que corras, que le dejes hacer lo que sea. Pero tienes que destruir al payaso, es malvado.” Damara te urge._

_“¿Matar a alguien? Pero- ¿cómo encontraría siquiera a un payaso demoníaco en primer lugar? Lo cual, por cierto, es lo peor que he dicho en toda mi vida.” Dices con una mueca._

_“Él te estará buscando a TI.” Damara sisea. Bueno, eso es horrible._

_Ella se endereza y empieza a tirar de ti por el pasillo._

_“Ni una palabra.” Te susurra mientras te lleva a una puerta. Llama dos veces y entonces la abre, haciéndote un gesto para que entres._

_“Por favor, entra.” Una voz viene del interior._

_La mirada que Damara dirige al interior es una llena de desprecio y no puedes dejarla aquí sin intentar ayudar. Le aprietas el brazo y asientes, para seguidamente entrar en la habitación._

_“Ah, Karkat Vantas. Siento tanto no haber podido encontrarme antes contigo, siento decir que estoy teniendo algunos problemas con algunos de mis huéspedes más revoltosos actualmente. Me ha tomado bastante tiempo y por desgracia me ha arruinado la camisa.” Una voz viene de detrás de un biombo._

_“Oh.” Dices. ¿Qué más podrías responder a eso?_

_“Por favor, siéntate y sírvete de algunos de esos dulces del cuenco si estás interesado, odiaría ser un mal anfitrión.” El hombre dice._

_Le echas un vistazo a la mesita. Es de un verde oscuro con un tapete de un color verde lima pálido y un cuenco de color jade con caramelitos negros con forma de perro dentro. Has oído suficientes historias sobre comer comida de otras dimensiones y quedarse atrapado ahí como para aceptar su oferta. Pero sí que te sientas, sólo para ser educado. Para ir sobre seguro vas a seguir las reglas de la etiqueta y los modales que usarías si un hada de sangre pura estuviera intentando embaucarte, no decir nada que cuente como acceder a un contrato, no te pongas en deuda suya al admitir equivocarte, pedir favores o perdón. Sé listo._

_“Aprecio que me haya alejado de Cronus, pero estoy bastante curioso sobre cómo lo hizo.” Preguntas con cuidado._

_Una camisa verde aparece por encima del biombo y puedes ver que está destrozada._

_“Bueno, tengo mis maneras de ver cosas y soy bastante manitas en lo que se refiere a adquirir acceso a sitios. Pero quería hablar contigo específicamente así que esto ha funcionado bastante bien.” Dice._

_El hombre sale de detrás del biombo, abrochándose los gemelos. Te lo estabas esperando, pero ver esa cabeza blanca, grande y perfectamente redonda sigue siendo chocante._

_“Vale. ¿Qué era eso del otro día? ¿La cosa que causó los temblores y esas luces azules?” Preguntas rápidamente._

_“Un huésped no invitado.” Scratch dice con tono de desagrado._

_“Cierto… vale. Decía que quería hablar conmigo y lo s- no le conozco. El Acontecimiento de la Tierra se llevó muchos de mis recuerdos. Todos ellos, la verdad, no sé si usted sabe al respecto. Así que si nos hemos visto antes no me acuerdo.” Dices, con mucho cuidado de no decir que lo sientes._

_Scratch se ajusta la pajarita en el espejo y hace un ruidito pensativo._

_“No, nunca nos hemos visto. Yo sólo sé quién eres. Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre-” Scratch se gira hacia ti y se congela._

_No tiene cara así que no sabes cómo lo sabes, pero sientes la clara sensación de que él estuviera frunciendo el ceño._

_“Siento esto pero tienes algo contigo que no deberías.” Él dice lentamente._

_“¿Qué?” Dices con sorpresa. No se te ocurre nada que tengas contigo que no deberías, no has estado paseándote por aquí y robando cosas._

_Scratch extiende el brazo, una mano engañosamente fuerte se cierra sobre tu hombro._

_“Quédate quieto.” Te dice, su otra mano yendo hacia tu cara. Intentas apartarte cuando su pulgar va hacia tu ojo. Cierras los ojos fuertemente por reflejo mientras su pulgar presiona el borde de tu ojo, como tú harías si te estuvieras intentando quitar las legañas recién levantado._

_“Aquí estás.” Scratch dice y-_

Chillas, tapándote los ojos con las manos y cayéndote agitada de la cama. Te estremeces y apenas consigues no soltar la papilla ante la sensación del ser físico de alguien metido dentro de tu segunda visión. Temblando, te pones en pie y das traspiés hasta el espejo. Miras tu reflejo y haces una mueca al ver que tus ojos están increíblemente inyectados en sangre. Te tiras del párpado inferior izquierdo y siseas al ver cómo de rojos están. Es como si no hubieras dormido en una semana y entonces hubieras usado cloro puro como colirio. También te escuecen, lo suficiente como para que te lagrimeen.

Das un paso hacia atrás, hacia tu cama y haces una mueca ante el horrible olor, es como quitaesmalte y vodka barato. Al alzar la mirada puedes ver que el móvil que te hizo tu madre se ha hecho añicos. Hay _Moonshine_ por toda tu cama, y en el suelo está el pequeño modelo de la luna que ella estaba sacando de su sistema solar la otra vez. Te hizo un foco para ver lo que estaba pasando en la luna.

El sonido de pasos corriendo llega a tus oídos y más rápido que nunca Dave patina hasta tu puerta.

“¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Estás bien?” Pregunta, obviamente alarmado. Debe de haberte oído gritar antes.

“¿Dónde está Sollux?” Le preguntas mientras giras el pequeño modelo de la luna entre tus dedos.

“Oh, claro, yo muevo el culo hasta el otro lado de la casa para ver si estás bien y lo primero que dices es «¿dónde está Sollux?». Ya veo cómo son las cosas.” Dave bufa. Está exagerando su dolor pero puedes ver que de hecho está algo ofendido, sólo lo está cubriendo con falsa ofensa porque es Dave.

“Lo siento, es sólo que tenía una pregunta para él sobre el hombre de la luna.” Dices pensativamente.

“Vale, se ha ido a alguna parte pero le mandaré un mensaje.” Dave farfulla y saca su móvil.

Escribe un momento y entonces Sollux aparece en un destello de azul y rojo.

“¿Qué ha pasado en la luna?” Sollux te pregunta apuradamente.

“Dios, me largo. Claramente aquí no soy necesario.” Dave dice, lanzando las manos al aire y yéndose. Sollux titubea pero no lo sigue.

“He visto a Scratch, pero peor, él me ha visto a mí. Estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Karkat y él literalmente me ha rascado fuera de ahí, ha roto la conexión y mira mis ojos.” Le cuentas y te inclinas para mostrarle.

“Están casi tan rojos como los míos. Pero es bastante preocupante que te haya pillado. No estoy seguro de si serás capaz de ver a través de Karkat a partir de ahora mientras esté ahí arriba, probablemente vaya a estar bloqueando vuestra conexión.” Sollux dice con pesar.

“Ya me ocuparé yo de eso.” Le cuentas con tozudez.

“Tú haz eso, yo voy a buscar a Dave. Calmaré su orgullo herido.” Sollux dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre has estado celosa de lo mucho más efectivo que es poner los ojos en blanco cuando tienes cuatro de ellos.

Te tocas los ojos, que todavía te escuecen, e INMEDIATAMENTE te arrepientes, maldiciendo fuertemente porque todavía tenías _Moonshine_ en tus dedos.

“Rose, ¿estás-” Sollux te llama.

“ESTOY BIEN NO HA PASADO NADA.” Gritas como respuesta. Ah, Dios, eso duele.

Tu querida madre está comprensiblemente preocupada porque Scratch te haya visto y coincide con el diagnóstico de Sollux de que tu mente va a tener la entrada prohibida a su dominio de ahora en adelante de igual forma que Sollux la tiene físicamente. Ella sugiere que sólo tendrás que esperar que Karkat pueda escapar por su cuenta.

La naturaleza reconfortante de vuestra charla se ve algo eclipsada dado que ocurre al lado de la piscina y estáis viendo como Terezi nada por el agua con alas de dragón en miniatura mientras se las apaña para salpicar agua por todas partes.

No se te da bien sentarte de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada y simplemente esperar. Pasas el tiempo como mejor puedes hablando con Kanaya, poniéndoos al día en los progresos de vuestra investigación. Hasta acabas haciendo tus deberes de lo desesperada que estás por una distracción. Los días pasan así Dave, Sollux y tú pasándoos la pluma de Karkat entre vosotros para que alguien esté siempre observándola, pero no se mueve.

Hasta que lentamente empieza a elevarse sobre tu escritorio.

La miras fijamente en shock absoluto mientras flota hasta el nivel de tus ojos y sigue subiendo.

“¡LA PLUMA!” Gritas a pleno pulmón.

Oyes un golpe al otro lado del pasillo cuando Dave y Sollux se tropiezan el uno con el otro en su premura por llegar hasta ti, pero momentos después aparecen corriendo por la puerta juntos.

“¡Mirad! ¡Acaba de- ¡mirad!” Dices desesperadamente haciendo un gesto con la mano por encima de ti mientras la pluma flota hacia el techo.

“Hijo de la gran puta, lo has conseguido.” Sollux susurra con deleite y flota en el aire. Coge la pluma de tu techo y sale rápidamente por la puerta.

Dave y tú lo seguís corriendo por las escaleras mientras Sollux se precipita hasta el laboratorio de vuestra madre. Ya hay un hechizo escrito en el suelo, simplemente esperando para cuando Karkat volviera a este plano de la realidad. Sollux sujeta la pluma contra el borde del círculo con su mano y empieza a recitar algo. La tinta del suelo se ilumina y el globo terráqueo dentro del círculo empieza a girar.

Pasa un segundo y el globo terráqueo se para, con una luz blanca moviéndose lentamente por el aire hacia la esfera.

“Ahí estás.” Sollux susurra mientras se inclina hacia ella.

“¿Dónde va a aterrizar?” Preguntas y te agachas.

“Os juro que si acaba de Georgia oiremos sus gritos desde aquí.” Dave se ríe y Sollux suelta una risilla divertida. Sería muy propio de la suerte de Karkat acabar ahí, ¿verdad?

“Basándonos en lo rápido que va, las condiciones atmosféricas, la velocidad de la Tierra… me llevo dos… está yendo jodidamente rápido y creo que va a acabar en la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. A menos que falle y choque contra el océano.” Sollux dice mientras recorre el globo terráqueo con su garra, como si no pudierais reconocer el oeste sin su ayuda.

Los tres observáis cómo la luz que indica a Karkat se acerca y cuando empieza a acercarse a Nevada Sollux rompe el hechizo. Pone una mano en tu hombro y otra en el de Dave, y en un instante os vais.

Aparecéis en una calle de los suburbios pero con un aire desértico, con cactus, palmeras y césped verde plantado con aspersores y tozudo desacato. Sollux sujeta la pluma de Karkat por la misma punta y permite que el resto de la pluma se incline en la dirección correcta. Y así empieza la edición angelical del juego de «frío/caliente».

Los tres os teletransportáis por todas partes intentando ubicar a Karkat pero pronto podéis verlo precipitándose hacia la Tierra en una bola de fuego. Pasa a toda velocidad por encima de vuestras cabezas y Sollux tiene que teletransportaros una vez más para llegar a él.

El cráter en el suelo es bastante grande y hasta donde tú puedes ver estáis en mitad de la puta nada en el desierto, aunque quizás Karkat estaba intentando evitar chocar contra zonas pobladas.

“¡Karkat!” Gritas y corres hasta el borde del cráter.

“Nunca lo he visto aterrizar tan mal.” Sollux masculla.

“¿Qué cojon…” Dave susurra mientras mira al interior del cráter.

Aparte de la roca derretida, varios cactus inmolados y otros signos del impacto de Karkat, el cráter contiene a dos hombres. Dos astronautas con sus trajes completos. Uno temblorosamente se endereza con un brazo y entonces abre su casco, revelando una cara que reconoces de haberla visto a través de los ojos de Karkat.

“Estamos… en la Tierra.” El hombre (Neil, crees) dice con asombro. Su cara arrugada se arruga aún más con alivio y júbilo y empieza a llorar abiertamente mientras el otro astronauta se está peleando con su propio casco para quitárselo.

Es muy conmovedor, pero no ves a Karkat por ninguna parte.

Saltas dentro del cráter, sin importarte lo calientes que puedan estar algunas de las piedras derretidas. Te deslizas por la cuesta y vas dando traspiés hasta los astronautas.

“¡¿Dónde está Karkat?!” Les exiges y ambos hombres se te quedan mirando.

“¡Karkat! ¡El tío que os ha rescatado! ¡Él voló hasta aquí con vosotros, ¿dónde ESTÁ?!” Les gritas.

Dave y Sollux saltan detrás de ti y Sollux deja ir la pluma en su mano. Flota un segundo antes de dirigirse hacia delante, como movida por una brisa que no está. Se desliza por el aire hasta que llega hasta un extremo del cráter, donde hay varias rocas pequeñas.

Las mueves hasta que ves un destello de blanco. Con mucho cuidado apartas una última roca hasta y algo pequeño y blanco cae. Por reflejo lo atrapas y ves que entre tus manos está el colibrí más pequeño que has visto en tu vida, blanco como la nieve.

“Puto imbécil.” Sollux gruñe.

“¿Qué- ¿por qué es un pájaro?” Preguntas, ni siquiera es del tamaño de tu pulgar.

“Porque apuesto a que en vez de escudarse a sí mismo mientras aterrizaba a no sé cuántos miles de kilómetros por hora que haya sido eso, ha protegido a estos dos y entonces se comió el suelo a alta velocidad. Él es un trono, son difíciles de matar pero eso casi lo consigue. Es lo más cerca que puede llegar a no perder su cuerpo y seguir aquí abajo, es lo mismo que cuando yo fui una serpiente durante un tiempo.” Sollux gruñe.

“Eso- es jodido y raro pero creo que deberíamos irnos. Ahora.” Dave dice con voz prieta.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas, todavía con el pájaro Karkat entre tus manos. Su pluma encantada te está pinchando en el dorso de la mano para intentar llegar a él.

“¿Veis esas luces a lo lejos? Eso sería el ejército porque el Área 51 está aparentemente por allí según Google. Aunque tampoco entiendo por qué estaría en Google Maps.” Dave dice, señalando por el borde del cráter a lo que ciertamente puedes ver que son luces aproximándose en el horizonte.

“Ya, dame un segundo.” Sollux dice lentamente y camina hacia los dos astronautas, quienes se están poniendo en pie.

“Creo que acabo de explicar con bastante claridad por qué en realidad no tenemos «un segundo» ahora mismo.” Dave dice en un tono exasperado.

En tu mano el pajarito que ahora es Karkat se mueve y aletea ligeramente, arañándote las manos en el proceso.

“Ten cuidado, te harás daño.” Le adviertes con suavidad, no queriendo asustarlo.

Sollux se pasea hasta los astronautas y se para ante ellos.

“Ese tío acaba de salvaros las vidas, ¿sabéis quién es?” Sollux pregunta.

“Karkat Vantas. ¿Dónde-” Uno de los astronautas empieza.

“Genial, también os dio su apellido. Idiota. ¿Sabéis quién soy yo?” Sollux pregunta. Supones que tú habías entrado gritando el nombre de Karkat pero aparentemente Karkat les dijo más que eso. ¿Crees que te acuerdas de eso, quizás?

Los dos astronautas comparten una mirada y ambos niegan con la cabeza.

“Ah, bueno.” Sollux dice ligeramente y empieza a hacerse más y más grande, le empiezan a salir púas del cuerpo y a brillar de manera muy siniestra. Crece hasta que les dobla en altura y se cierne sobre ellos de manera monstruosa. Rápido como un rayo ambos astronautas están flotando en el aire, amarrados por su poder psiónico.

“Soy el demonio que os dará caza y os arrastrará al Infierno si se os ocurre siquiera hablarle a alguien de Karkat. De hecho a menos que ambos me juréis ahora mismo que nunca mencionaréis a Karkat averiguaréis que yo soy mucho peor que Scratch. Yo no me limitaré a encerraros en una habitación durante años.” Sollux gruñe, su voz profunda y feroz. Entre tus manos Karkat aletea con más fuerza y tú tienes que formar cuidadosamente una jaula con tus manos a su alrededor para evitar que se escape, supones que puede no estar de acuerdo con que Sollux amenace a dos astronautas ancianos que obviamente han pasado por mucho.

“Nunca le mencionaréis el nombre de Karkat Vantas a nadie, o les daréis una descripción suficiente como para que nadie pueda averiguar quién es. Juradlo.” Sollux ruge, extendiendo sus gigantes garras.

Los dos astronautas aterrorizados lo juran, ambos se ven sujetos por el trato de Sollux y este inmediatamente vuelve a su forma normal.

“Yo diría que tenéis quizás… dos minutos para que se os ocurra una historia sobre cómo habéis llegado aquí que no lo involucre a él. Buena suerte con eso.” Sollux dice casualmente y se pasea de vuelta hacia Dave y tú.

“¿De verdad era eso necesario?” Dave pregunta con exasperación.

“¿Quieres que el gobierno esté detrás de él? No. Venga.” Sollux dice y pone una mano sobre tu hombro y otra sobre el de Dave, y entonces de golpe estáis de vuelta en casa.

Dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio y con mucho cuidado abres tus manos. El pequeñito cuerpo aviar de Karkat está acunado entre tus palmas, sus alas contra su espalda y las cortas plumas de su cola están extendidas contra tu palma. Dave se asoma por encima de tu hombro para verlo.

“Es un mini colibrí, justo como Sollux era una serpiente pequeñita. Es… guau.” Dave dice con asombro.

“Mmm, ya. Voy a intentar conseguirle algo de beber que ayude, él no va a tenerlo tan fácil como yo.” Sollux dice distraídamente mientras escribe algo en su móvil.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Dave pregunta.

“No tiene a su creador para que le preste poder, todo su lado está desaparecido en combate. Teneros a vosotros dos cerca ayudará, sólo tenéis que alimentarlo.” Sollux responde.

En tu mano Karkat se mueve torpemente entre tus dedos, tropezándose con uno en un esfuerzo por trepar pero eventualmente llega al borde.

“En plan, ¿flores y cosas así? Espera, ¿puede siquiera entendernos ahora mismo?” Dave pregunta.

“Podríais hacer eso pero me refería a que lo alimentarais de las cosas de las que está hecho, las cosas con las que lo crearon. Si hacéis eso a su alrededor por él, le ayudará a recuperarse.” Sollux explica y se mete el móvil en el bolsillo.

“Pero no sabemos qué son esas cosas, sólo las veríamos si él muriera.” Señalas.

“Ya, pero podéis adivinarlo. Sed idiotas abnegados, lanzaros de lleno al primer caso de caridad que veáis, sentíos inmediatamente culpables por todo, estad estúpidamente obsesionados con películas romanticonas de mierda y- ¡HEY!” Cuando Sollux empieza a hablar Karkat sale disparado de entre tus manos en forma de un borrón de alas blancas y se tira conta la cara de Sollux como si fuera un dardo.

Sollux salta hacia atrás sólo para que Karkat continúe persiguiéndolo.

“Bueno, supongo que ahora sabemos que Karkat sí que nos entiende.” Dave dice secamente mientras Sollux salta el sofá para escapar de la venganza más diminuta del mundo.


	25. Dame mi pala, ¡voy a entrar!

“Es tan pequeñito que creo que me voy a morir.” Dave dice inexpresivamente mientras se lleva a Karkat a la cara con él posado en su dedo.

“Una respuesta del todo válida.” Coincides y vuestra madre procede a echar una foto con su móvil.

“¿Por qué es que cuando hay algo así que pequeño y mono lo ves y parte de ti sólo quiere comérselo?” Tu madre se pregunta.

“Así me siento yo con la mayoría de las cosas.” Terezi coincide.

Dave les dirige a ambas una mirada recelosa y da un paso atrás con Karkat todavía a salvo en su mano. Karkat suelta el pío de colibrí más pequeño del mundo y estás bastante segura de que se te derrite el corazón. No es culpa tuya, no estás hecha de piedra.

“Creo que voy a ver qué ocurre con la NASA.” Vuestra madre declara y se va con Terezi tras ella. No sabes cómo va a hacer eso pero estás casi convencida de que va a ser ilegal así que te vas a limitar a no preguntar.

“Hey, estoy en la cocina.” Sollux grita desde el otro lado de la casa.

Le haces un gesto a Dave para que vaya primero, así que él lleva a Karkat a la cocina. Cuando llegáis ahí, Sollux acaba de aterrizar con un platito de una de las tazas de té. Sollux deja el plato en la isla de la cocina y procede a sacar una botella ornamental de su pecho. Clava sus colmillos en el corcho del tapón, lo saca, y lo escupe al otro lado de la habitación. Echa un poco en el plato y puedes ver el momento en el que él se da cuenta de que va a tener que ir a encontrar ese tapón para cerrar la botella de nuevo.

“Eso parece familiar, es como la bebida que le diste a Karkat para que se recuperara de lo de Hambre, y en ese club.” Comentas cuando lo ves.

“Eso es porque es exactamente lo que es.” Sollux dice secamente, coge psiónicamente el tapón y lo vuelve a meter en la botella.

“Dime lo que es, tiene que ser algo poderoso para ayudarlo, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta con entusiasmo.

“Es- ugh. Vale, así que cuando los dioses de repente ya _no estaban_ los demonios quizás nos diéramos cuenta de que muchas cosas de repente no estaban igual de bien guardadas como de costumbre. Algunos demonios emprendedores pueden haber… adquirido creativamente algunas cosas.” Sollux explica.

“¿Y esto qué es?” Preguntas y observas como Karkat mira repetidamente desde el plato de algo robado a Sollux y viceversa. Nunca has visto a un colibrí con mirada crítica antes, pero él se las está apañando.

“Ehhh, néctar de los dioses. Mirad, no es culpa mía que el panteón griego no tuviera a gente protegiendo el Olimpo de manera que nos pudiera parar. Además, sirve para todo lo que haya sido hecho directamente por un dios. Los ángeles fueron creados por uno. Karkat en sí no lo fue, pero no está muy lejos, funcionaría más si fuera un ángel original pero da igual. De todos modos, los colibríes beben néctar así que encaja muy bien.” Sollux explica.

Pasan unos segundos pero Karkat acaba volando hasta la encimera y a continuación salta y revolotea incómodamente hasta el platito. Dave ya está grabando esto.

“Oh, mierda, tenemos que contarles a los demás que lo hemos encontrado.” Sollux se da cuenta y saca su móvil.

“¡No! ¡No se lo cuentes!” Dave exclama.

“¿Qué? No querrás decir eso.” Sollux dice, sorprendido.

“Definitivamente lo hago. No se lo cuentes. Podemos llevarnos a Karkat a casa de June mañana y ponernos en plan «¡hemos encontrado a Karkat!» y entonces, ¡sorpresa, pájaro!” Dave se ríe.

Karkat alza la vista desde donde está bebiendo el néctar para darle a Dave una mirada crítica.

“Oh, venga, ella siempre nos está gastando bromas.” Dave señalan.

“Es probable que ella te acabe estrangulando si haces eso.” Le adviertes.

“«Probable» es ser generosos.” Sollux refunfuña.

“No me puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto.” Le dices a Sollux, sorprendida, normalmente es capaz de convencer a Dave de que no haga ideas tan terribles como esta, pero aparentemente esta vez no.

“Yo tampoco.” Sollux dice, obviamente irritado. Supones que debe estar más a favor de devolverle las bromas a June si va a seguirle la corriente a Dave a pesar de sus protestas. Normalmente tú estarías en contra de esto pero es lo suficientemente interesante como para que estés dispuesta a limitarte a observar y ver qué pasa.

“Así que ¿él de verdad no se pondrá mejor por su cuenta?” Preguntas, devolviendo el tema de la conversación a Karkat.

“Los ángeles necesitan permiso para recuperar sus cuerpos pero él ahora no tiene a nadie para que se lo dé, a menos que haya sido transferido a otros ángeles y eso no es algo que queramos preguntar. Pero faltándonos… intervención divina, ya sabéis qué podemos hacer.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Alimentarlo haciendo cosas típicas de Karkat.” Dave rellena.

“Sí, si tenéis fe en que se pondrá mejor y exhibís sus cualidades y cosas así, debería funcionar. Esto sólo ayuda.” Sollux dice haciendo un gesto al plato.

“Pero ¿por qué fue tan fácil para ti? Tú te has muerto y vuelto a la vida muchas veces. O, supongo que no fue fácil pero estuviste así porque te faltaba energía. No tuvimos que hacer nada por ti.” Dave señala.

“Bueno, para empezar mi creador no está muerto así que yo podía sacar energía de ahí. Además, el Infierno nunca tuvo las mismas normas burocráticas sobre recuperar nuestros cuerpos, simplemente los teníamos. Con el Infierno fuera de servicio todo se hace aquí arriba así que es algo más débil. Además, mis cosas estaban siendo canalizadas hacia mí perfectamente.” Sollux dice vagamente.

“Entonces, ¿tú sabes de qué estás hecho?” Preguntas con sorpresa.

Encima de la mesa Karkat se endereza desde su platito de néctar y empieza a piar y a aletear.

“Nadie te lo ha preguntado, cerebro de pájaro.” Sollux le suelta.

El cuerpecillo de Karkat se infla y él saca una lengüecilla inesperadamente larga por su pico hacia Sollux, lo cual por supuesto sólo resulta en que Dave proceda a intentar echarle más fotos a la forma de pajarito de Karkat.

Decides permitirle a Dave su tonta idea de no contarle a nadie que habéis encontrado a Karkat, aunque sólo sea porque quieres ver a June intentar matarlo. Os pasáis el resto de la tarde intentando averiguar cómo alimentar el núcleo de Karkat, o lo que sea que queráis llamarlo. Es difícil saber exactamente que lo hace a él como persona. Ciertamente tú dirías que conoces a Karkat bastante bien a estas alturas y podrías describirlo a otras personas, pero ¿cómo vas a ser lo suficientemente objetiva como para no poner tu propia interpretación de las cosas? Ves a Karkat como sólo tú lo haces, estás segura de que Dave y Sollux lo ven de manera diferente. ¿Cuál de vosotros tendría razón? ¿Alguno la tendría?

Llega un punto de la tarde en que te sientas en tu escritorio con Karkat usando la parte de arriba de tu portátil como percha.

“En realidad debería ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado desde que no estás. Conseguí ver algo de lo que tú estabas haciendo cuando estabas fuera, mis visiones han vuelto, más o menos.” Le cuentas.

Cubres vuestro descubrimiento de que él estaba desaparecido, el asesinato de Equius que hizo estallar a vuestra madre. Le cuentas lo de que lo escuchaste rickrollear a Cronus, lo cual hace que Karkat esconda la cabeza bajo su ala de la vergüenza. Le explicas cómo le seguisteis la pista de vuelta a Eridan aunque te saltas un poco los detalles sobre cuánto lo amenazasteis y el daño que le hicisteis, eso probablemente no sea algo que vaya a alimentar a Karkat. Él parece notablemente triste cuando le explicas que Eridan está muerto. Tanto como un colibrí puede parecer triste, de todos modos.

“Él te traicionó, Karkat.” Señalas, algo ofendida en su nombre, pero él sigue pareciendo triste.

“Aun así, después de eso un montón de hombres sospechosos con trajes nos escoltaron fuera de la…” Paras de hablar cuando Karkat pía y gorjea, batiendo sus alitas con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de tu portátil.

“De verdad que desearía que pudieras hablar, pero… sí y no.” Dices e indicas el lado izquierdo de tu portátil para «sí» y el derecho para «no».

“¿Has visto alguna vez a esos hombres trajeados?” Preguntas y Karkat inmediatamente revolotea hasta el lado izquierdo. Lo ha hecho.

“¿Tú también crees que son sospechosos?” Preguntas y ante eso Karkat da golpecitos enfáticos con su pico en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla.

“Yo creo que están conectados con algún dios, alguna deidad del clima. ¿Sabes algo de eso?” Le preguntas, ansiosa por respuestas. Karkat se limita a mirarte, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y a continuación vuela hasta el lado de «no». Tus hombros se desploman, de verdad tenías esperanzas de poder obtener alguna respuesta.

“Hey, Rose. Deja de acaparar a mi pareja pájaro preferida, pródigamente pásaselo a tu hermano, por favor.” Dave dice asomando la cabeza por tu puerta.

“¿Has empezado a hablar, te has dado cuenta de que estabas haciendo una aliteración y has seguido adelante?” Le preguntas a Dave sospechosamente.

“P… pizás.” Dave responde.

“Pizás.” Repites.

Se escucha el ruidito de un golpe que resulta ser Karkat chocando su pico contra el borde de tu portátil. Asumes que eso es lo más cercano que puede llegar a darse una palmada en la cara sin manos. Él niega con la cabeza, te trina y se echa al aire en forma de un borrón de alas blancas. Vuela hasta Dave y aterriza algo descoordinado contra su pecho.

“Hey, ten cuidado. Hm, supongo que las alas de colibrí funcionan de manera algo diferente a tus alas de ángel. Probablemente te tome algo de tiempo acostumbrarte, ¿verdad?” Dave dice suavemente mientras sujeta a Karkat con cuidado entre sus manos ahuecadas.

Observas como Karkat le hace pequeños piares de pajarito a Dave y la mirada de adoración y asombro en su cara hace que una sonrisa se extienda por la tuya. Sabes que lo que Sollux y Dave tienen es una relación pero son básicamente dos jugadores en el mismo equipo, trabajan juntos y cuidan el uno del otro. Es tierno y bueno para ambos. Pero tanto tú como Dave habéis estado bastante aislados toda vuestra vida, no podíais traer a gente a casa y siempre estaba el tema de vuestra madre. Al ir a la universidad fue la primera vez que él tuvo la libertad de empezar algo con alguien más.

También te alegra que sea Karkat, ambos merecen ser felices y es graciosísimo ver cómo los dos están simultáneamente encantados e incrédulos por gustarle al otro. Dave ahora lo está alzando más cerca de su cara y le está hablando descaradamente embelesado con él. Es cierto que tenías más preguntas para Karkat y más cosas que contarle, pero no tienes el corazón como para cortar esta pequeña conversación.

Todos estáis de acuerdo en que Karkat no debería estar solo por la tarde. Está teniendo problemas con posarse en las cosas por periodos largos de tiempo así que tú rápidamente le has tejido un nidito con la lana que encontraste bajo tu cama. Lo colocas en tu mesita de noche, listo para que Karkat duerma ahí mientras tú duermes en tu cama.

Dave, sin embargo, siente que Karkat debería dormir en su cuarto, siendo que él y Sollux son los que están «saliendo con él», lo cual es absurdo. Es un _pájaro_ , ¿qué importa con quién salga cuando tiene forma humana?

Tú no vas a ceder.

Dave no va a ceder.

Sollux es, y lo citas “Suiza en esto, dejadme en paz.”

Encontráis un compromiso. Tú duermes en el cuarto de Dave pero lo más cerca posible de la mesita de noche y el nidito de punto de Karkat. Sollux se tumba encima de una estantería con su móvil en la oscuridad, la tenue luz de la pantalla y de sus ojos son la única iluminación de la habitación.

Estás acostumbrada a oír a Sollux moverse por la casa de noche. Normalmente se queda cerca de Dave pero incluso cuando erais pequeños Sollux solía revisar que tú también estabas bien. Lo cual quiere decir que el que él se mueva mientras tú estás a punto de dormirte no es alarmante y no te habría despertado si no lo hubieras oído hablar.

“Hey, despierta.” Dice en voz baja y grave. Se escucha un pequeño gorjeo de colibrí.

“Shh. Mira, yo… tú me ayudaste cuando yo estaba atascado así con tu fe de que yo sería fuerte y todo lo que estoy hecho para ser. Así que te voy a devolver el favor, para que estemos en paz.” Sollux dice en apenas un susurro.

Tú mantienes los ojos cerrados y escuchas.

“No es que no pensara que lo conseguirías, sé que te estabas escapando del peligro mucho antes de que mi creador fuera siquiera un pensamiento en _su_ cabeza, ya ni hablemos de que yo existiera. Es sólo que Scratch puede hacer cosas. Te podrías haber perdido a ti mismo, yo te podría haber perdido. Otra vez.” Sollux susurra.

Se escucha un débil piar y un batir de alas.

“No, no hagas eso. Cállate. No es eso, eso no es lo que estaba diciendo. Yo. Yo no creo que seas débil. Te odio, así que obviamente no lo hago. Pero quería protegerte. Intenté tantas mierdas para llegar ahí arriba o que alguien más fuera ahí arriba por mí porque no podía dejarte así. Sé lo que es que te dejen a merced de un psicópata sin piedad. Sé que si estás lidiando con alguien creativo no hay fin para las mierdas que pueden hacerte pasar. Y yo- ugh, ha dolido pensar en ti así, quería protegerte incluso si tú pudieras haber sobrevivido o salir por tu cuenta porque no estás solo. Porque te odio.” Sollux dice eso último rápidamente.

Se escucha un revoloteo de plumas y sientes una brisa contra tu cara.

“¿De verdad? Mira, estamos en paz. Tú me diste fe, yo te doy actitud protectora y… vulnerabilidad emocional. Como se llame esa parte de ti. Estamos en paz. No me picotees los cuernos. Sal de ahí pequeño- agh.” Sollux sisea y se oye otro batir de alas.

“Ea. Estamos en paz. Creo que me está saliendo urticaria por todo esto.” Sollux refunfuña y oyes cómo se marcha.

Eso, Karkat. ¡No es como si le gustaras ni nada! No deberías reírte de Sollux, sabrá que estás despierta si lo haces.

Cuando te despiertas no puedes ver a Sollux, pero es más alarmante que no puedas ver a Karkat.

“Dave, Dave, ¿dónde está Karkat?” Siseas, despertando a tu hermano a sacudidas.

Dave gruñe y estrecha la mirada cuando abre los ojos, extendiendo la mano al cabecero de su cama de donde cuelgan sus gafas de sol. Se las pone y se sienta con un bostezo.

“¿Qué?” Masculla.

“Karkat. No está aquí.” Repites. Dave mira a vuestro alrededor.

“Sollux tampoco, pero mira.” Dave dice, señalando hacia arriba. Miras a la claraboya y puedes atisbar a Sollux sentado a su lado, su codo, rodilla y colas ligeramente visibles en el borde del cristal.

Dave trepa ahí arriba primero contigo en sus talones y abre la claraboya.

“¿Qué hay?” Sollux pregunta, mirándoos.

“¿Dónde está Karkat?” Dave pregunta y Sollux señala lejos de la casa.

Hay un destello de blanco por el aire y tú jadeas cuando ves a un pájaro blanco volando alrededor de vuestra casa, mucho más grande que un colibrí.

“¡Están despiertos!” Sollux grita y el pájaro da una curva en el aire, cambiando de dirección hacia vosotros. Según se acerca ves que es mucho más grande que ayer. Bate sus alas completamente blancas y las extiende, lo cual hace que vaya más lento hasta que aterriza en la rodilla de Sollux.

“Es… ¿un loro pequeñito?” Dices, atónita.

“Creo que es una cotorra, como las de las mejillas verdes pero todo blanco.” Dave dice con asombro y extiende un dedo para acariciar con cuidado las plumas del pecho de Karkat. Karkat suelta un ligero gorgorito y gira la cabeza para mirar bien a Dave.

“Oh… oh joder es demasiado mono. No puedo. Tengo que ir a por mí móvil y echarle miles de fotos, ahora vuelvo.” Dave exclama y vuelve a meterse en su cuarto.

“Así que supongo que lo que le diste funcionó.” Le dices inocentemente a Sollux, quien se congela.

“Uh.” Dice mientras Karkat lo mira.

“¿El néctar? Ahora es un pájaro más grande así que asumo que eso es progreso.” Dices a la ligera, pero sabes que se está preguntando si de alguna manera, lo sabes. Tampoco es que vayas a dejar que lo sepa.

“Cierto. Sí.” Sollux dice incómodamente.

Dave vuelve a aparecer con su móvil en mano e inmediatamente empieza a echar fotos. Anima a Karkat a que extienda su ala para hacerle una foto a sus plumas de vuelo completamente extendidas, le toma una foto a las patitas de pájaro de Karkat, a su cara cerca de la cámara. Se lo está pasando bomba.

“¿Pero por qué no sigue siendo un colibrí? Tú te limitaste a ser una serpiente progresivamente más grande.” Preguntas.

“No estoy seguro de que un colibrí gigante fuera a funcionar en lo que se refiere al vuelo.” Dave señala.

“Cierto. Y además los ángeles siempre añaden pasos extra y hacen las cosas más complicadas.” Sollux dice casualmente mientras caricia la espalda de Karkat. Este rápidamente gira la cabeza y lo muerde. Sollux sisea e intenta tirar de su mano solo para encontrarse con que Karkat no lo está soltando, de hecho está colgando por el pico y también está intentando mantener su agarre con las patas.

“¿Se supone que esto tendría que dolerme?” Sollux pregunta con burla, aunque puedes ver que no le agrada la sensación.

Karkat abre el pico para graznarle a Sollux y rápidamente pierde su agarre, cayéndose en un puñado de plumas. Sollux, por supuesto, se ríe de él.

“Ven aquí.” Dave dice y extiende su mano para que Karkat trepe a ella. Este lo hace y Dave se acerca la mano a la cara y muy tentativamente le acaricia la espalda a Karkat. Sigue siendo un pájaro pequeño pero ya no es tan aterradoramente frágil como cuando era un colibrí.

“¿Significa esto que simplemente va a convertirse en una serie de pájaros cada vez más grandes mientras recupera su poder antes de volver a la normalidad?” Le preguntas a Sollux.

“Eso tendría sentido.” Él te responde aunque sospechas que no lo sabe seguro.

“Así que… ¿qué? ¿De cotorra a gallina a cisne a… casuario?” Dave se pregunta y le rasca las plumas de la mejilla a Karkat, haciendo que este incline la cabeza a un lado. Sus ojillos de pájaro se cierran con claro gusto por la sensación.

“¿Qué es un casuario?” Preguntas.

“Básicamente un dinosaurio.” Dave dice, se para un momento y entonces exclama, “¡Espera, ¿significa eso que al final acabará siendo un dinosaurio con plumas?! ¡Eso molaría mazo!”

“Si él puede ser un dinosaurio yo estaría extremadamente cabreado.” Sollux dice secamente y lo crees, su envidia por la idea es palpable.

Dave se vuelve a meter dentro y Karkat vuela desde su mano para aterrizar en el respaldo de la silla giratoria. Dave abre su armario y empieza a sacar ropa de su interior, tirándola a su cama.

“Deberíamos vestirnos e ir a ver a June, ¡lo va a flipar!” Dave dice con entusiasmo.

Karkat mira a la ropa en la cama, seguidamente a Dave y rápidamente vuela hasta y aterriza en el picaporte del dormitorio de Dave. Por desgracia para él, no tiene ni por asomo la fuerza requerida para girarlo.

“¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda convencerte de que dejes esta increíblemente estúpida idea?” Sollux pregunta esperanzado, asomándose por la ventana.

“¡Nop!” Dave le responde alegremente y se quita la camiseta.

Karkat da un graznido y Dave parece darse cuenta de que sólo porque sea físicamente un pájaro ahora mismo no significa que dicho pájaro no siga siendo Karkat y pueda tener pensamientos sobre un Dave Lalonde sin camiseta.

“Bueno, yo también voy a vestirme. Estoy segura de que podemos confiar en ti en el resto de la casa, Karkat. Pero quizás deberías mantenerte alejado de Mamá, por si acaso.” Le aconsejas. Le tiendes tu dedo a Karkat, quien felizmente se sube a él. Abres la puerta y los dos salís al mismo tiempo.

Antes de llegar a tu cuarto Karkat echa a volar con un gritito de pájaro y tú te retiras a tu propio cuarto para cambiarte. Te cepillas los dientes, te lavas la cara, te vistes cálidamente y te encuentras con Dave y Sollux en la planta de abajo. Te toma un momento darte cuenta de la presencia de Karkat, siendo que este ha decidido esconderse en el cuello de la sudadera de Dave y simplemente está asomado con sus patitas de pájaro agarrándose al cuello. Es injustamente adorable y echas una foto.

Los tres salís por la puerta principal, asumes que o Dave o Sollux ya le han dicho a tu madre a dónde vais, o al menos que vais a salir. Ella siempre puede llamaros si hay algún problema.

“El campo de fuerza sigue siendo bastante fuerte, un Uber no nos podría ver aquí.” Dave suspira mientras mira a su móvil. Observas la barrera alrededor de vuestra casa, la cual apenas es perceptible a simple vista ahora mismo pero ciertamente está actuando.

“¿Tenemos que coger un Uber?” Preguntas cuando un pensamiento se apodera de ti.

“Si esta es tu manera de pedirme que os teletransporte ahí puedes irte a la mierda. He estado por todo el país en las últimas veinticuatro horas con vosotros dos, no voy a hacerlo más.” Sollux refunfuña.

“Jo, está bien.” Dave dice con simpatía.

“De hecho estaba pensando sobre ese coche que tienes almacenado en tu vacío. Podríamos conducir, ¿no es así?” Preguntas.

Dave y tú no sabéis conducir pero asumes que Sollux puede si tiene ese coche. Probablemente no tenga carnet pero eso es otro tema.

“…Podríamos. No suelo conducirlo ni nada, pero puedo.” Sollux dice con obvia sorpresa, claramente no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

“¿Podemos? ¡Eso molaría mazo!” Dave dice con entusiasmo.

“Claro. Podemos hacer eso.” Sollux dice suavemente, oh, que tierno.

Te guardas tus observaciones sobre los dos para ti misma y los guías por el bosque, eventualmente llegando a la carretera. No le prestas mucha atención a la cháchara de los chicos detrás de ti, o a los ruiditos de pájaro ocasionales que se mezclan con eso. En su lugar tienes mucha curiosidad por ver qué pasará cuando lleguéis a casa de June.

Cuando llegáis a la carretera todos miráis a Sollux, expectantes. Has pensado otras veces que cuando saca cosas de su vacío parece un truco de magia, pero estás algo decepcionada con que esto parezca ocurrir con nada más que un borrón rojo y entonces repentinamente hay un coche donde antes no lo había. Estabas esperando algún efecto de la física de esos que derriten mentes, no un fotograma emborronado típico de un dibujo animado que termina en un instante.

Observas con diversión cómo Sollux rodea el coche para llegar al asiento del copiloto, se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se desliza por el capó del coche como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el principio.

Dave se mete en la parte de atrás y extiende sus brazos por la parte de atrás del asiento una vez se ha puesto el cinturón, como si Sollux y tú no fuerais más que sus chóferes. Por la sonrisa burlona en su cara crees que esa es exactamente la idea que está intentando daros.

Sollux gira la llave y el coche arranca con un ronroneo mecánico. La radio se enciende y ves que está puesta en el 6.66 DM, en vez de AM o FM. Los últimos acordes de alguna canción se están terminando y seguidamente empieza a sonar una voz ligeramente lenta y con parsimonia.

“Hey, bienvenidos de vuelta. Me ha llegado una petición de un tema para la siguiente canción llegada directamente del empuja sangre de nuestro propio número dos así que tengo justo lo que necesitas, aunque no sea mío. Palabra.” La voz dice perezosamente.

“Pute Cirava.” Sollux se ríe con diversión y ajusta el asiento, a pesar de sus palabras su expresión es bastante afectuosa.

“¿Es alguien que conoces?” Preguntas.

“Ajá. Está al cargo de la emisora, acepta peticiones psíquicas, a veces da noticias.” Sollux responde distraídamente mientras arregla el espejo retrovisor. Claramente el último que condujo este coche no fue él, interesante.

“Espera, ¿él sabe psíquicamente lo que quieres que pongan?” Dave pregunta con entusiasmo.

“Elle lo sabe, sí.” Sollux lo corrige.

En la radio empieza a sonar una canción, después de unos segundos Sollux parece reconocerla y se ríe con diversión.

Sollux echa a andar el coche comprobando rápidamente por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no venga nada.

Sollux se ríe para sí mismo mientras conduce.

“Así que ¿cómo se hace una petición?” Dave pregunta con curiosidad.

“Tú sólo- vale, si quieres algo específico tienes que mantenerlo claramente en tu corazón o lo que sea y Civara puede pillarlo. No cogerán todas las peticiones, por supuesto, y como que tienen parcialidad hacia los más poderosos-” Sollux empieza.

“Ha dicho número dos, ¿ese eres tú? Antes mencionaste que sólo hay una persona que te supera en rango.” Dave interrumpe.

“Sí. Con suerte seguirá siendo así.” Sollux añade eso último en voz baja.

“Así que, ¿tú has pedido esto específicamente?” Preguntas, viendo que Sollux ha perdido el hilo de lo que estaba hablando.

“Ah, no. Tiende a hacerse una idea del estado de ánimo de sus oyentes y sabe mucho de mucha gente. Esto es sólo elle ojeando mi energía de «a la mierda el sitio del que vengo me alegro de no estar ahí y nadie más debería estarlo», simplemente está haciendo una gracia.” Sollux explica.

“Eso mola mucho. Déjame-” Dave empieza y extiende la mano. Karkat sale volando de la capucha de Dave y se posa en el respaldo del asiento de Sollux con el movimiento. Dave está yendo a por el control del volumen pero Sollux le da un manotazo.

“Hey, no. Si no estás conduciendo no puedes tocar los botones. Si quieres jugar con ellos entonces conduces TÚ, esas son las reglas.” Sollux le reprime.

“Eso mola mucho, y también, ay.” Dave dice y se sacude la mano.

“Eso no te ha dolido. Karkat- Karkat deja eso estoy conduciendo.” Sollux dice con voz prieta y te giras para ver que Karkat está trepando por el pelo de Sollux con su pico y patitas inquietas. Karkat, por supuesto, no para hasta que está felizmente situado entre todos los cuernos de Sollux.

“Eres lo peor.” Sollux informa a Karkat quien le grazna a modo de respuesta.

La canción termina y la misma voz de antes vuelve a sonar.

“Yo…” Civara titubea, “tengo una petición de canción del hombre de arriba. O para él de todos modos. Para usted, señor.”

Suena titubeante, sorprendide por las palabras que está teniendo que decir. Sin embargo empieza a sonar una canción. Esta te la conoces, es «Sabotage».

“Oh, demonios, sí, los Beastie Boys.” Dave dice alegremente.

“Demonios es correcto.” Sollux dice.

¿Esta canción fue pedida por la única persona más poderosa que Sollux? Y además Sollux no parece ni sorprendido ni alarmado al escuchar eso, lo cual presumiblemente significa que no tiene una relación hostil con quien sea que es su superior. Interesante.

Empezáis a acercaros a la casa de June y no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que su calle está inusualmente llena en este momento, no dejándole a Sollux otra opción que aparcar en paralelo para tener espacio. Cuando le da al coche de atrás te hace saltar, y cuando la alarma de ese coche salta Karkat grazna y revolotea por el coche hasta aterrizar torpemente sobre tu falda.

“Siendo justos, no tengo carné de conducir.” Sollux dice con una mueca mientras la alarma suena detrás vuestra. Él endereza el coche, lo apaga y sale.

El otro coche está básicamente bien, Sollux simplemente ha golpeado los parachoques entre ellos y la alarma ha saltado.

El señor Egbert sale de su casa y ves cómo sus cejas se arquean de la sorpresa al veros.

“Perdón, he hecho que salte la alarma en el coche de alguien.” Sollux dice antes de que ninguno de vosotros podáis decir nada.

“Ah. Ese coche es de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Estamos socializando un poco fuera del trabajo en el estudio, iré a por él.” El señor Egbert dice y se vuelve a meter dentro.

Pasan unos momentos y el señor Egbert vuelve a la puerta con un hombre con una apariencia igual de aburrida que lleva una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Si estuviera llevando una chaqueta se parecería muchísimo a los hombres trajeados que has estado viendo tanto últimamente. Pero quizás sólo te estás imaginando cosas, un traje puede ser sólo un traje.

El hombre medio trota, medio camina hasta su coche, apaga la alarma y comprueba rápidamente que no habéis causado ningún daño.

“Lo siento por eso.” Sollux se disculpa, aunque tampoco es que suene enormemente arrepentido o sincero.

“Bueno, se ha ido algo de la sorpresa. ¿Podemos entrar y ver a June? ¡Tenemos una sorpresa!” Dave pregunta y hace un gesto a Karkat, quien ahora está posado sobre tu hombro.

“Oh, bueno, ella está algo… destemplada en este momento.” El señor Egbert dice y el otro hombre de negocios se ríe un poco, aunque eso parece algo raro sobre lo que reírse.

“¿Podemos entrar a verla igualmente?” Preguntas educadamente.

“Si está enferma entonces…” Sollux deja de hablar, claramente con esperanzas de que os vayáis.

“¿Papá?” Una voz ronca viene de la planta de arriba y el señor Egbert se gira al escucharla.

“Son tus amigos, han venido a verte. Si no te sientes con fuerzas-” El señor Egbert se corta y apenas puedes oír la voz de June venir de arriba pero no entiendes lo que dice. Debe de haberos invitado a entrar porque el señor Egbert se aparta a un lado y os hace un gesto para que entréis en la casa.

Dave y tú os dirigís escaleras arriba con Sollux detrás vuestra, cuando miras atrás ves que Karkat y él se están dirigiendo miradas malvadas entre ellos. Chicos.

La habitación de June está lejos de ser territorio desconocido para ti, pero está sorprendentemente fresca, todas las ventanas están abiertas y hay un ventilador encendido enfriando la habitación aún más. June está sentada en su cama con su pijama azul de conejitos puesto, tiene las ojeras azules de lo pálida y sudorosa que su piel parece estar y su pelo es un nido de pájaros. Hablando de pájaros, Karkat pía fuertemente y bate sus alas.

“¿Por qué tenéis-” June se para y estrecha los ojos mirando a Karkat.

“¿Puedes adivinar quién esssss?” Dave pregunta burlonamente.

“¡¿Es ese _Karkat_?! ¿Es- ¿cómo cuando Sollux era una serpiente?” June exclama y mira marcadamente a Sollux, quien hace una mueca con una mano sobre su boca.

“¡Lo es! Ayer era un colibrí, tengo fotos.” Dave se ríe.

“¡¿RECUPERASTEIS A KARKAT Y NO ME LO CONTASTEIS?!” June grita, os mira a todos con acusación.

“¡Y _tú_ de entre todos, pensé que me lo contarías en vez de mantener algo así en secreto!” June acusa a Sollux, aunque no sabes por qué a él concretamente.

“Que conste que yo pensaba que esto era mala idea.” Sollux dice, apartándose la mano de la boca para hablar.

Interesante, ella de verdad no lo sabía. Así que cuales fueran los medios que tuvo para saber la especie de Karkat no le dieron el conocimiento de su ubicación actual ni de su estado. Karkat salta hasta la rodilla de June y pía en su dirección, de fondo se escucha alguna risa enlatada procedente de una película de comedia, algo discordante con la atmósfera actual de la habitación.

“Pero es bastante increíble, ¿no? Enseñarte el estado actual de Karkat es mucho más fácil y hemos venido tan pronto como nos levantamos esta mañana.” Dices diplomáticamente, suavizando la situación.

“Tampoco se lo hemos dicho a nadie antes que a ti. Íbamos a contároslo.” Dave dice en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo desacertada que ha sido su bromita.

“Voy a hacer eso ahora.” Sollux dice rápidamente, salta al alféizar de la ventana y empieza a escribir en su móvil.

“De verdad que me alegro de que estés bien.” June dice suavemente y acaricia la espalda de Karkat con mucho cuidado.

Karkat pía y bota arriba y abajo sobre su rodilla. Sus payasadas de pajarito le sacan una sonrisa a June sin importar lo irritada que pueda estar.

“No te lo tomes a mal tía, pero tienes una pinta horrible, ¿qué pasa?” Dave pregunta incómodamente.

“Sólo estoy algo deteriorada, ya sabes, te vas muy lejos de casa y haces muchas cosas y entonces cuando paras o te quemas lo suficiente te pones algo enferma. Además si tengo que ponerme mala preferiría que fuera cerca de la sopa de pollo y fideos de mi padre, así que, ya sabéis.” June responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Dave se sienta en la cama de June justo a su lado y empieza a disculparse pero tú tienes otras cosas en mente. No sabes qué es pero estás buscando algo sospechoso. Tus ojos se desvían al patio exterior y el pequeño balcón de June con su telescopio sacado. Es gracioso, si lo hubiera apuntado a la luna podría haber estado mirando directamente a Karkat sin saberlo.

Hm.

“Hey, June, ¿viste esa gran luz azul en el cielo el otro día?” Le preguntas repentinamente. Karkat grazna y salta de arriba a abajo insistentemente en la cama, sin aclararle a nadie absolutamente nada.

“¿Esa bola de rayos, globo meteorológico, aurora boreal o lo que sea? No, no la vi.” June se encoge de hombros.

“Deberíamos haberte contado que él había vuelto de la luna, lo siento.” Sollux interrumpe.

“Bueno, simplemente me alegro de que esté bien. Incluso si es un… ¿loro? Voy a asumir que esto es temporal.” June dice y con cuidado extiende su mano hacia Karkat. En vez de dejar que él se le suba al dedo ella se limita a cogerlo entero, agarrándolo y levantándolo cuidadosamente. La carita de Karkat parece tan sorprendida cómo es posible que un pájaro lo parezca y está agarrado al meñique de June con sus patitas.

June lo sujeta cerca de su cara y lo mira fijamente.

“Sabes, quizás esto no sea porque se hizo daño como Sollux. Puede que esto sea alguna maldición, como un precio que pagar por escaparse.” June dice lentamente.

“Espera, ¿en serio?” Dave pregunta y mira a Sollux.

“Tendría sentido, ¿verdad? Karkat sería al que le tocara pagar el precio tonto, ¿no?” June pregunta, también mirando a Sollux.

“¿Es cierto que Karkat hace cosas estúpidas y sacrificadas? Sí.” Sollux se ríe.

“Puede que sea un hechizo clásico, del tipo que se podría romper con un beso de amor verdadero.” June se pregunta y mira a Dave.

“¿Qué?” Dave chilla, poniéndose colorado.

Esto es cien por cien una chorrada.

Te apuntas al cien por cien.

“Esa es una condición bastante clásica para los hechizos por un motivo. Aparece por todas partes a lo largo de la historia, una transformación animal rota por un gesto de amor. Lo cubre todo desde animales normales hasta que se rumoree que es una cura para la licantropía.” Coincides, ignorando que dicha cura no funciona para eso.

“Sería el tipo de mierda que Scratch haría.” Sollux coincide con demasiada sinceridad. Es mucho más sincero de lo que sería nunca si estuviera de acuerdo de verdad.

“¿Ves? Tienes que intentarlo, Dave, podría ser la única esperanza de Karkat. ¡Tienes que besar al pájaro!” June insiste y alza a Karkat hacia Dave.

Dave está rojísimo. Titubea pero observas como al final sí que se inclina y besa el piquito de Karkat para que este píe alarmado.

Karkat continúa siendo un pájaro, por supuesto que lo hace. June lo deja con cuidado sobre las sábanas.

“No ha…” Dave dice, mirando al atónito Karkat.

June se inclina con una sonrisa burlona.

“Ahora estamos en paz.” June susurra, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que tú la escuches. Sollux también debe haberlo oído basándote en lo fuertes que son sus carcajadas. Dave está claramente mortificado y June parece mucho más animada por haber sido capaz de hacer travesuras, después de todo vive para eso.

“Eso ha sido increíblemente entretenido, voy a usar tu baño, vaya a ser que cualquiera de tus otras bromas me haga reír demasiado.” Dices inexpresivamente y te levantas.

“Eso sería muy inconveniente de limpiar.” June asiente sinceramente.

Dejando el cuarto de June vas por el pasillo hasta cerca de las escaleras, donde está el baño, pero cuando llegas escuchas varias voces desde el piso de abajo que hacen que te pares. Sopesas tu necesidad no muy urgente de usar el baño contra el valor de potencialmente fisgonear y al final decides fisgonear.

Pasas varias fotos de clase de June en la pared de las escaleras mientras bajas, algunas hasta incluyen versiones preadolescentes de Dave y tú. Hay una cerca del final de la escalera de los cuatro en la fiesta del trece cumpleaños de June, os llevó a todos a jugar a _Láser Tag_ y en la foto Sollux sigue llevando las gafas de Dave. Tenía que hacerlo o si no habría destacado demasiado en la habitación oscura.

Cerca de la puerta hay un perchero de llaves y un barómetro en la pared, tampoco puedes evitar darte cuenta de que hay múltiples chaquetas en el perchero normal que parecen ser de varias tallas diferentes, junto con un buen número de sombreros. ¿Cuánta gente decía el señor Egbert que tenía en casa?

Pasas a hurtadillas por la habitación, yendo hacia el despacho del señor Egbert, intentando mantener tus pisadas ligeras. La puerta está cerrada pero cuando te acercas te das cuenta de que las voces son de una naturaleza más bien rítmica y estás bastante segura de que tampoco están hablando en español. De repente todas las bromas de June sobre que su padre sea el líder de alguna secta extraña ya no te parecen tan descabelladas. Él siempre ha dado la sensación de ser un hombre religioso y hacía comentarios sobre festividades religiosas por las que June tenía que volver antes o menciones vagas a la iglesia pero tú siempre habías achacado el resto a la imaginación de June. Ahora ya no tanto.

El miedo a que te pillen te inunda, te apartas de la puerta y corres escaleras arriba, te metes en el baño, consciente de tu excusa para irte en primer lugar. Tienes los pensamientos acelerados mientras te lavas las manos. Si esta secta rara de negocios de verdad está conectada con el padre de June entonces eso significa que el dios al que le están rezando es del que has visto estatuas. ¿Qué está pasando?

Espera. Todas esas veces que June ha sabido cosas que no debería, como el estatus de Karkat como un ángel, ¿sería posible que su padre de alguna manera le hubiera dado esa información? Pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho y por qué no podría Sollux habéroslo dicho? ¡¿Qué está PASANDO?!

No puedes dejar que nadie sepa de tus sospechas, no más de lo que ya lo has hecho. No se lo puedes contar a Dave porque él se lo dirá a Sollux y Sollux claramente está involucrado. Ciertamente no se lo puedes preguntar a June después de lo que has averiguado sobre su padre. Simplemente tendrás que trabajar con Kanaya y puede que Terezi. También meterías a Jade pero ella es la compañera de piso de June, son más cercanas entre ellas de lo que Jade lo es contigo, sus lealtades probablemente estén más con June.

También está Karkat, por supuesto, pero como actualmente no puede comunicarse de ninguna manera útil, está descartado por ahora. Sólo tienes que… que actuar como que todo va bien. Disimular tus preocupaciones de antes como una simple riña interna por tu estado estresado. Entonces podrás llegar al fondo de esto.

O eso esperas.

Cuando vuelves te enteras de que Dave ha conseguido negociar hasta volver a ganarse el favor de June, a juzgar por la película de Nic Cage que está actualmente en pantalla. Sollux se ha acurrucado a los pies de la cama de June, al lado de Dave, quien está apoyado contra la pared con Karkat posado sobre su estómago. Tú te sientas al lado de June, quitando sus almohadas de en medio y descubres que la película en cuestión es La Búsqueda. La has visto antes, como has hecho con la mayoría de las tontas películas de este hombre. Estás bastante segura de que parte de la razón por la que a June le gustan tanto es lo mucho que irritan a Dave.

Te acomodas para verla pero acabas sacando tu móvil no mucho después.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
TT: ¿Os ha contado Sollux lo de Karkat?  
GA: Sí Aunque Me Sorprende Que No Le Declararais Inmediatamente A Todo El Mundo Que Habíais Encontrado A Karkat Cuando Apareció  
TT: Bueno, yo tenía mis motivos para eso. Para empezar quería ver si June ya lo sabría de alguna manera.  
GA: Sospechas Siempre Tanto De Tus Amigos  
TT: Mis amigos normalmente no me dan tantos motivos para sospechar. Hemos ido hoy a su casa, el mismo grupo de hombres que nos escoltaron de la comisaría estaban aquí y los he escuchado recitar cánticos en el despacho del padre de June.  
TT: Ella siempre bromeaba con que su padre era parte de alguna secta pero ahora estoy bastante segura de que no eran sólo bromas.  
GA: Eso Es Sospechoso  
GA: Pero Viene Después De Que Decidierais No Contarle A Nadie Lo De Karkat  
TT: Vale, eso es justo. Pero mis sospechas han probado ser acertadas.  
TT: No sé lo que está pasando aquí pero tiene alguna relación con ese dios de la tormenta, sé que lo hace.  
GA: A Pesar De Lo Mucho Que Debería Desaprobar Estas Sospechas Yo También Las Siento  
GA: Creo Que Continuaré Investigando A Ese Dios  
TT: Lo aprecio de verdad.  
GA: Bueno De Nada  
GA: De Todos Modos Como Está Karkat  
TT: Ahora mismo es un pájaro. Ayer era un colibrí y ahora es un pájaro pequeño que creo que pertenece a la familia de los loros.  
TT: Es exageradamente mono. Déjame que eche una foto para ti.

Entras en la cámara de tu móvil y te inclinas sobre June para echar una foto. Ahora Dave tiene a Karkat tumbado de espaldas sobre su barriga y está acariciando suavemente las plumas de su pecho con su pulgar mientras sus patitas se agarran a los otros dedos de Dave. Karkat tiene los ojos cerrados del gozo y la relajación y es la cosa más mona que has visto en tu vida. Echas una foto y se la mandas a Kanaya inmediatamente.

GA: Oh  
GA: Guau  
GA: He Estado Viva Durante Mucho Tiempo Pero No Puedo Recordar Haber Visto Nunca Nada Más Adorable Que Eso  
GA: Ni Siquiera Sabía Que Los Pájaros Se Pudieran Tumbar De Espaldas Así  
TT: No pienso borrar esta foto nunca. Jamás.  
GA: Bien  
GA: Crees Que Quizás Podrías Tomarle Medidas Al Cuerpo De Karkat O Mandarme Una Foto De Él Al Lado De Un Objeto Común A Escala  
TT: Probablemente pueda hacer lo de ‘a escala’, pero tengo que preguntar por qué.  
GA: Tengo Una Necesidad Desesperada De Hacer Un Mini Jersey Para Pájaros  
TT: Qué coincidencia, yo también tengo una necesidad desesperada de que le hagas un mini jersey para pájaros. Tendré listas una o dos fotos de referencia tan pronto como pueda y también te mandaré mi dirección.  
GA: Fantástico Espero Con Ansias Tu Respuesta  
  
graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Cuando cierras esa pestaña en tu móvil te das cuenta de que no eres la única mirándolo, June ha estado mirando por encima de tu hombro y por un momento te preocupa cuánto habrá visto.

“Quiero esa foto.” Ella te susurra. Oh, cierto, debe haber empezado a prestar atención después de que inclinaras sobre ella para echarle una foto a Karkat y a Dave.

“Te la mando.” Le susurras a ella y rápidamente haces eso.

“Así que ella y tú, ¿eh? Habéis estado… hablando, ¿eh?” June te pregunta mientras hace un gesto sugestivo con sus cejas.

Tú haces un ruido que esperas que sugiera que no es para tanto y que no sabes a dónde está yendo nada de esto de todos modos o si está yendo a ninguna parte en primer lugar. Además tienes que hablar con Karkat para ver si sigue dolido por lo de Kanaya y la reacción de su madre ante él antes de poder estar de acuerdo con siquiera pensar sobre tener nada más que platónico con Kanaya. Por solidaridad, por supuesto.

No sabes si has conseguido comunicar todo eso o no.

Los cinco os veis algunas películas de Nicholas Cage con una June que ahora parece mucho más animada y saludable de lo que parecía cuando llegasteis. Al final termináis decidiendo marcharos porque hay un límite a cuánto Nicholas Cage se puede tragar alguien que no sea June. También te das cuenta de que va siendo hora de hacer la compra y ahora que tenéis un coche a vuestra disposición le pides a Sollux que os lleve allí.

Esta vez Karkat va subido al hombro de Sollux.

“No irá a llover, ¿verdad?” Dave os pregunta mientras se asoma a una de las estanterías.

“¿Quién sabe?” Dices secamente, con el tiempo tan mágicamente influenciado como parece estar estos días, podrían llover peces hasta donde tú sabes.

“Podríamos hacer una barbacoa fuera, quizás ver si Terezi quiere ponerse fogosa con la comida.” Dave sugiere.

“Hm, puede.” Concedes.

“Perdone, señor, no puede tener un… un loro en la tienda.” Una mujer dice desde detrás vuestra. Te giras para ver a otra clienta hablando con Sollux, quien todavía tiene a Karkat sobre su hombro.

“Es mi loro guía.” Sollux dice sin titubear. Karkat grazna con indignación y le muerde la oreja a Sollux.

“Es _malísimo_ en su trabajo.” Sollux añade alegremente y se va sin ninguna aportación por parte de Karkat, dejando atrás a la desconcertada mujer.

Dave y tú os miráis y ambos empezáis a reíros en silencio, pero por desgracia eres tú la que acaba haciendo esas risas audibles primero, y sólo es porque la mujer os ha mirado como si tuvierais alguna respuesta sobre el tema del loro.

Dave coge cosas para el carrito mientras cruzáis la tienda. De vez en cuando os encontráis con Karkat y Sollux, normalmente cuando Sollux está mofándose de Karkat con algún loro dibujado en la caja de esto o lo otro. De hecho te tomas un momento para considerar que quizás a la forma de pájaro de Karkat le podría venir bien algo un poco más sustancial que el néctar, así que coges frutas frescas, verduras y nueces en abundancia.

Hasta consigues echarle una foto a Karkat posado en tu muñeca mientras tienes una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano, en varios ángulos diferentes. Se la mandas a Kanaya enseguida, quien debería ser capaz de extrapolar el tamaño de Karkat desde ahí.

La cena acaba siendo una barbacoa justo como Dave quería. Vuestra madre disfruta de la tarde y Sollux se pasa bastante tiempo apagando los fuegos que Terezi enciende. Karkat se hace un nidito en el pelo de Dave y sólo sale de ahí ante la tentadora oferta de rodajas de pepino. Es una noche agradable y te vas a la cama preparada para dormir bien ahora que sabes que Karkat está bien y acurrucado dentro de la sudadera de Dave, en su escritorio.

Duermes, y por desgracia, sueñas.

_En el sueño sientes como si estuvieras debajo del agua, caminas sin ser tu intención hacerlo, casi como si estuvieras corriendo en una pista. La música en el aire tiene el sonido discordante de muchos ritmos diferentes sonando todos a una, y mientras caminas por la multitud te recuerda a la música de un circo._

_Las luces a tu alrededor son brillantes y cegadoras mientras pasas varios puestos, no ves los detalles de ninguno de ellos hasta que te paras delante de uno en particular. Te recuerda al taller de Construye-Un-Oso que has visto en el centro comercial._

_El cartel de encima pone_ _«Construye-Un-Chico», una obvia parodia de la tienda original. Dentro hay dos hombres trabajando juntos sobre una mesa, sobre la cual hay un gran muñeco con extremidades de fideo. Las paredes del puesto están cubiertas de hilos brillantes de todos los colores, relleno para peluches y frascos con todo tipo de cosas dentro. Hay otro muñeco extendido sobre el mostrador pero tus ojos están fijos en el de la mesa del interior._

_Observas como los hombres sin cara meten un enorme fragmento de cristal negro dentro de la cabeza del muñeco y entonces lo cierran, su cara es de plástico duro con la boca atascada en un permanente rictus de diversión. Te recuerda a los muñecos de ventriloquía. A continuación los hombres pasan al suave cuerpo del gran muñeco y le levantan la camiseta. El pecho del muñeco ya está abierto, con un relleno blanco y esponjoso saliéndosele._

_“Coge eso.” Uno de los hombres instruye al otro._

_Te quedas ahí observando como el segundo hombre va hacia el frente del puesto y cuando extiende el brazo para coger un frasco, roza el muñeco del mostrador, el cual se cae al suelo a tu lado._

_“Oh, perdone señorita. ¿Podría pasarme eso? Es una devolución, los niños malos no pueden quedarse con sus juguetes.” El hombre dice._

_Mecánicamente te agachas y coges el muñeco._

_Es enorme, tan grande como tú y cuando lo tocas te encuentras que está hecho completamente de tela y es increíblemente suave, no como el plástico rígido del otro muñeco. Mientras miras la tela gris del muñeco puedes ver que está desgastada, no en el sentido de estar dañada o defectuosa, sino más bien como la apariencia que tiene un juguete cuando un niño lo ha llevado a todas partes durante años y años. El muñeco tiene pequeños rotos aquí y a allá, los cuales han sido cuidadosamente cosidos y la sonrisa en su cara es cálida._

_Tiene cuatro botones brillantes por ojos, rojos y azules._

_Coges el muñeco y con cuidado lo pones en el mostrador, sólo dándote cuenta en ese momento de que tiene un enorme desgarro en el costado, de dónde le está saliendo relleno blanco de forma alarmante. Miras al hombre, con intención de preguntarle qué le ha pasado al muñeco y si lo van a arreglar. Pero cuando alzas la mirada ves al hombre sacar algo horrible de un frasco de cristal, algo que parece carne. Se gira hacia ti, sosteniendo un corazón azul que gotea en su mano mientras sigue latiendo._

_Gritas._

De hecho gritas tan fuerte que te despiertas, agitándote con todas tus extremidades enredadas entre las mantas.

Estás temblando por todo el cuerpo, tienes la piel fría del sudor y tienes la adrenalina tan alta que cuando Sollux abre la puerta casi saltas fuera de tu propia piel.

“¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta, asomándose por la puerta.

“Nada, era sólo-” te fuerzas a controlar la ola de pánico, “-sólo era una pesadilla.”

Sollux se mete en tu cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y cruzando la sala en silencio con los pies descalzos. Se posa en el borde de tu cama y te mira con preocupación, su par de ojos pequeños estrechados para mirarte. La visión de los ojos de botón reaparece en tu mente y te estremeces.

“¿No ha sido una premonición ni nada?” Él pregunta.

“No, estoy bastante segura de que sólo era una pesadilla. Tenía todas las señales normales de una. Gore sin mucho sentido, un escenario que no parecía nada en particular. Es sólo mi cerebro asustándose a si mismo, creo.” Admites y le diriges una sonrisa temblorosa.

“Las cosas han sido bastante estresantes últimamente, tiene sentido que tu mente esté intentando reaccionar a ellas o algo.” Sollux asiente, comprensivo.

“Ya, probablemente sólo estoy procesándolo.” Coincides.

“¿Quieres que me quede por aquí? Estoy bastante seguro de que Karkat iba a venir él mismo a ver si estabas bien pero todavía no puede hablar y tampoco tiene pulgares para abrir puertas, menudo perdedor.” Sollux se ríe maliciosamente. Pones los ojos en blanco ante sus infantiles juegos.

“Sé que tú siempre estás despierto de noche pero me siento algo mal por haber despertado a Karkat, él estaba durmiendo, ¿verdad?” Preguntas y Sollux asiente.

“Quizás es sólo que él está en sintonía específicamente contigo.” Sollux dice con picardía.

“¿Y por qué sería eso?” Le preguntas, sin estar de humor para juegos.

Sollux te sonríe como si ambos compartierais algún secreto y se acerca un poco más a ti.

“Ya sabes, por tu diamante.” Él dice en voz baja.

Tu cansado cerebro se atasca en esa frase sin sentido durante un par de instantes, quizás pasan cerca de treinta segundos antes de que recuerdes que «diamante» es una palabra con la que has oído a Sollux referirse a Dave otras veces. Es el símbolo de su relación, como la pica es el de la relación de Sollux y Karkat y el corazón es para las relaciones normales del resto del mundo.

“¿Moiralianza?” Preguntas y Sollux asiente.

Él cree que estás saliendo con Karkat.

“Sollux. Soy lesbiana y lo sabes.” Le dices con un gruñido.

“Tsk, yaaaaa. Para tus cuadrantes concupiscentes, obviamente. Todo el mundo sabe lo lesbiana que eres. En mil años la gente estará en plan «¿Quién es Safo?» y en su lugar tú serás la referencia.” Sollux dice y te dirige una sonrisa burlona.

“Y aun así estás diciendo que estoy románticamente involucrada con Karkat, quien es un hombre.” Dices tan secamente como te es posible.

“La moiralianza es una relación de conciliación, no una concupiscente. Es diferente.” Sollux suspira.

“¿Sabes cómo funciona el lenguaje, Sollux? El lenguaje funciona porque ambos estamos de acuerdo con que un sonido o un símbolo tiene un significado anteriormente acordado, si empiezas a meter otras cosas aleatoriamente no estás comunicándote con lenguaje, estás haciendo ruido y nada más. Soy lesbiana, me siento atraída exclusivamente por las mujeres. Aunque el género es algo nebuloso y no todo el mundo entra dentro de una categoría binaria y tal, yo me siento muy segura al decir que no siento ninguna atracción romántica ni sexual hacia los hombres, un grupo en el que metemos a Karkat tanto él como yo. La moiralianza es una relación romántica, has dejado eso muy claro durante todos los años que te he conocido, y por lo tanto no entiendo cómo es una excepción a esta regla.” Le cuentas ásperamente.

Sollux hace un gesto vago con la mano y después suspira.

“Mira, esto funciona mejor en demoníaco. El español en realidad no está construido para esto así que cuando digo romance y relación todo termina siendo la misma palabra. Los demonios en realidad no tenemos orientaciones sexuales como las que tenéis vosotros, el género y la anatomía son a la vez mucho más complejos y simples para nosotros. Sólo eres lo que eres y lo que quieres ser, te gusta quien te gusta, es sólo-” Sollux hace un ruido frustrado y niega con la cabeza.

“Pero al traducirlo al español se pone raro. Es decir, mi cuerpo es como debería ser y sí, puedo cambiar de forma si quiero pero mi forma por defecto técnicamente es más cercana a la «femenina» por los estándares de la anatomía humana, lo cual es una chorrada porque _yo_ no soy-” Sollux gruñe.

“No, lo pillo. La anatomía de los demonios ni siquiera termina de casar con la de los humanos y con cuatro cuadrantes y que los géneros sean así numerosos puedo entender por qué aplicar las orientaciones sexuales humanas en español a los conceptos demoníacos quizás no sea de mucha ayuda.” Coincides.

“Ya, pero no está del todo mal. Sigue habiendo gente por la que no te vas a sentir atraído porque forman parte de un grupo concreto o lo que sea. Para nosotros también cambia con los cuadrantes. Quizás no saldrías con alguien en pálido porque no te atraen de esa manera pero para el cuadrante colorado sí. Tener atracciones diferentes para la conciliación y la concupiscencia es muy normal para nosotros.” Sollux sigue explicando.

“¿Por ser sexual o no?” Preguntas.

“Yo no- puedes estar rojo o negro con alguien emocionalmente sin follar nunca con ellos. No es del todo así.” Sollux dice frunciendo el ceño. Esto sí que suena complicado.

“Pero yo no soy un demonio.” Señalas.

“¿No? ¿No me digas?” Sollux dice melodramáticamente y se lleva una mano al pecho como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón y a morirse del shock. Naturalmente tú coges tu almohada de detrás de ti y le das en la cara con ella, tumbando a Sollux en la cama.

Recuperas tu almohada y lo fulminas con la mirada por su descaro pero él se limita a quedarse ahí mirando al techo.

“Mira, quizás me equivoque pero no lo creo.” Sollux dice suavemente. “Eres muy protectora con él y sé que lo eres con todos tus amigos, pero especialmente con él. Cuando algo le pasa a Karkat, COMO SIGUE PASANDO, no es sólo que estés muy motivada para recuperarlo o lo que sea, sino que estás personalmente motivada para vengarte de quienquiera que lo hizo.” Dice.

“Como si tú no hubieras estado igual con Eridan.” Le contestas.

“En realidad no me importaba mucho si moría o vivía más allá de las consideraciones prácticas de que no nos delatara. Me importaba más recuperar a Karkat de donde sea que se lo habían llevado. A TI te importaba recuperarlo y hacer que Eridan pagara por ello. Estabas indignadísima porque él se considerase el moirail de Karkat.” Sollux señala.

“¡Tú también pensaste que era ridículo!” Argumentas.

“Porque lo era, era divertido lo equivocado que estaba. Tú estabas furibunda.” Sollux contesta.

“¡Oh, vamos! Él afirmaba ser su moirail y no apareció en todo este tiempo. Karkat estaba solo y este tío nunca apareció. Hirió a un humano, actuó como si no fuera nada y parecía sorprendido porque Karkat estuviera horrorizado por ello, ¡claramente no conocía a Karkat de verdad para nada!” Sueltas.

“No como tú.” Sollux dice.

“¡Eso! Es decir-” Titubeas, Sollux sonríe.

“No estoy diciendo nada al respecto, es sólo que vosotros dos claramente os gustáis. Quizás estoy viendo esto como un demonio pero a mí me parece que vosotros dos os dais consejo entre vosotros más de lo que harían meros amigos, confiáis el uno en el otro, tú te enfadas ante la mera idea de que alguien podría afirmar ser así de cercano a él. De nuevo, esto podría ser sólo que yo estoy viendo diamantes porque soy un demonio pero-” Sollux se para, hace una ligera mueca y continúa, “-pero no me equivoco. Venga Rose, soy básicamente un genio y reconozco los diamantes cuando los veo.”

“Qué modesto.” Dices secamente.

“La falsa modestia es una chorrada. Soy genial y tú eres la mejor vidente que haya existido nunca, ¿alguna vez finges TÚ no serlo? No, es una tontería.” Sollux contesta.

Quieres señalar que difícilmente eres una vidente ahora pero eso ha estado cambiando últimamente, ¿verdad? Sollux aparta la mirada, se queda en silencio un momento y cuando habla de nuevo su voz es algo más suave.

“No tienes que parar de llamarte lo que eres. No tiene que ser un drama ni nada por lo que volverte loca. Como decías el español no siempre traduce bien las cosas de los cuadrantes. Simplemente no insistas en que me equivoco por ello o lo que sea. No es parte de la cultura humana y puede que Karkat no recuerde nada sobre cómo debería ser pero sigue siendo algo que le viene innato como ángel. Así que sólo… piénsatelo.” Dice.

No estás muy segura de qué responder a eso. Lo primero que se te ocurre es negar que Karkat y tú seáis más que amigos, toda vuestra broma de que él sea tu marido hipotético es sólo un chiste tonto. Además no te interesan los hombres así que no es posible. Pero… Sollux no suele hablar de estas cosas. Confías en él y sois cercanos pero no tienes charlas profundas y emocionales con él sobre cosas aparte de tu madre, tiene que ser algo excepcional para que él diga todo esto.

“Ni siquiera había venido aquí para decir nada de esto, sólo venía a asegurarme de que no te estaban asesinando ni nada.” Sollux masculla.

“Lo aprecio.” Le dices y dejas que él saque sus propias conclusiones sobre qué es lo que aprecias específicamente.

Te mira un momento y entonces asiente. Se levanta y se va, cerrando tu puerta con suavidad. Tú te vuelves a acomodar en la cama y si sueñas después de eso, no lo recuerdas al despertarte.

Por la mañana Karkat se te une para desayunar unos cinco minutos antes de que Dave y Sollux bajen, presumiblemente Karkat se ha excusado para no ver a tu hermano cambiándose. En el tiempo que está solo contigo, se posa en la encimera de la cocina mientras tú cortas fruta para él y pones frutos secos en un cuenco. Todo parece muy doméstico de una manera que te deja algo paranoica cuando Sollux aparece, pero tu amigo demonio no comenta nada.

“¿Has pensado más en ello?” Dave pregunta, estás completamente perdida sobre lo que quiere decir hasta que Karkat pía y te das cuenta de que Dave estaba hablando con él.

“¿Te parece bien entonces?” Dave pregunta.

Karkat baja la nuez que tenía en su pata para que esta esté de nuevo en la encimera y asiente con toda la cabeza y el torso.

“¿Qué estáis haciendo?” Preguntas con curiosidad y coges el pequeño cuenco de fruta y frutos secos mientras lo llevas a la mesa. Karkat transfiere su trocito de nuez a su pico y vuela para estar con vosotros.

“Quería echarles fotos a sus alas y plumas y, no sé, puede que intentar esbozarlas. Me imaginaba que quizás si le dedico atención y tiempo sería algo lo suficientemente Karkat como para alimentarlo.” Dave te responde.

“Dedicación, trabajar por los demás y… sí, eso encaja.” Sollux asiente y bosteza.

“¿Qué vas a hacer tú hoy, Rose?” Dave pregunta.

“Oh, ya veo cómo son las cosas. No me preguntes mis planes para hoy.” Sollux exclama, fingiendo ofenderse.

“Ya me sé tus planes para hoy. Tener conversaciones secretas con otros demonios sobre cosas importantes y echarte una larga siesta bajo tu rayo de sol de elección.” Dave dice secamente y entonces tira telequinéticamente de una caja de _Pop-Tarts_ hacia sí mismo, haciendo que Karkat chille con alarma aviar. ¿Se le había olvidado que Dave puede hacer eso?

“De hecho me he actualizado, ahora tengo conversaciones estresantes con otros demonios sobre cosas yendo mal BAJO mi rayo de sol de elección.” Sollux dice y le saca la lengua.

“Bueno, ahora lo sé. ¿Rose?” Dave dice divertido, negando con la cabeza.

“Oh. Investigar.” Dices vagamente.

“¿No serán, jadeo, deberes?” Dave dice, diciendo de verdad la palabra «jadeo» en vez de limitarse a hacerlo.

Eso te da la coartada perfecta para la investigación ilícita que piensas hacer. Buena tapadera, Dave.

“Si es necesario.” Dices con un suspiro de sufrimiento. Quizás entre toda tu investigación puedas meter algunos deberes. Bueno, quizás.

Observas cómo Dave se termina sus tartaletas, le tiende un dedo a Karkat, quien cuidadosamente se sube a él, y se lo lleva.

“¿Oyes eso?” Sollux pregunta con un bostezo.

“¿Te está llamando el rayo de sol?” Adivinas.

“Bueno es saber que no me lo estoy imaginando.” Dice asintiendo y se va.

Tienes unos momentos sola antes de que suene tu móvil, es Kanaya.

graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GA: Hola Rose Sólo Quería Dejarte Saber Que Acabo De Volver A Casa Y Te He Mandado El Jersey De Karkat Por Correo  
TT: Debería Llegarte Hoy  
TT: Oh, guau, eso ha sido rápido.  
GA: Supongo Que Esos Son Los Beneficios De No Tener Que Dormir  
TT: A nosotros no nos llega el correo hasta después de mediodía pero en cuanto esté lo cogeré y se lo pondré a Karkat.  
GA: Y Por Supuesto Me Suministrarás Fotos Del Resultado  
TT: Por supuesto.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

A pesar de tu insistencia en que los deberes eran sólo una coartada, probablemente no sería mala idea ponerte a trabajar en tus proyectos para clase, especialmente el que requiere un hechizo a largo plazo en Basilisco. De verdad deberías haber empezado con ese antes.

Armada con café te vuelves a tu cuarto, parándote sólo en una de las estanterías, llena de baratijas y artículos decorativos varios que tu madre ha ido adquiriendo de quién sabe dónde. Una bola de nieve te llama la atención al tener una bailarina inexplicablemente bailando ballet en la nieve. Por impulso la coges y te diriges a tu habitación. Dejando ambos artículos en tu escritorio, te lo piensas un momento y entonces procedes a cruzar el pasillo para ir al cuarto de Dave.

Una vez dentro te encuentras a Dave sentado en su escritorio con Karkat posado encima de su monitor con una de sus blancas alas extendida.

“Siento molestar en tus afecciones aviares, ¿te queda algo de la plancha en la que escribiste tu hechizo en Basilisco?” Preguntas, haciendo un gesto a su péndulo marcando el tiempo, el cual está colocado encima de una plancha de madera para poder transportarlo fácilmente mientras preserva el hechizo.

“Uh, sí. Sollux la cortó por la mitad por mí, él hizo su hechizo en una bola de cristal porque podía, supongo. Creo que la metí debajo de la cama.” Dave dice y se acerca con la silla a su cama, dejando la cámara en el escritorio.

Te acercas a la mesa de Dave mientras este rebusca bajo su cama y te tomas esa oportunidad para acariciar las plumitas de la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Karkat.

“Ya la tengo, aquí tienes.” Dave dice y se vuelve a acercar a ti, rodando su silla con él por el suelo en vez de levantarse y moverla. Te tiende el cuadrado de madera normal serrada y vuelve a coger su cámara.

“Gracias, disfruta de tus fotografías.” Le dices a Dave mientras le guiñas un ojo, sólo porque lo pondrá nervioso y eso siempre será divertido para ti.

Al volver a tu cuarto dejas la bola de nieve en la plancha de madera y dibujas un círculo algo apartado de ella. Debería ser prueba suficiente que tu hechizo mueva el líquido de la bola de nieve, haciendo que la nieve falsa se desplace dentro.

Te sientas y empiezas a escribir cómo crees que el hechizo iría, centrándote más en el lenguaje de lo que quieres que haga antes de que pases a la parte de tus deberes que te pide que uses varias fuentes de poder sostenidas. Quieres que agite el líquido pero no eres lo suficientemente tonta como para insistir en que mueva sólo el agua porque probablemente no esté compuesto sólo de agua e incluso si lo estuviera, no va a ser agua pura. Simplemente afirmar que es el líquido lo que quieres mover y no mencionar los sólidos debería funcionar, de acuerdo con lo que has leído, eso suele funcionar hasta que llegas a cosas del estilo de fluidos no-newtonianos. Te aseguras de definir el área del hechizo a las dimensiones que quieres, no tienes por qué empezar a agitar las nubes o-

Bueno, esa es una idea.

Terminas rápidamente tu hechizo, impulsándolo con la luz del sol y la oscuridad perpetua del océano. El patrón regular de la noche y el día será suficiente para mostrar tu habilidad de anclar tus hechizos a fuentes de poder fluctuantes y de usar múltiples fuentes. Deberes hechos. Activas el hechizo y observas cómo la nieve del interior empieza a moverse suavemente y a girar dentro de la bola de nieve.

Pero eso no es lo que te interesa.

Coges tu goma y sacas la parte de las fuentes de poder, con eso borrado coges tu móvil y miras la foto que Kanaya te mandó, la de las estatuas de ese dios. Con cuidado copias el símbolo en el espacio donde estaban tus fuentes, asegurándote de ser tan precisa como puedes.

Este es el símbolo de un dios, tiene un significado. Vuelves a tocar el borde del círculo con tus dedos y sostienes en tu mente la idea de tormentas, de clima cambiante, lluvia y granizo. Te aferras a tu conocimiento de las tormentas inexplicables y _crees_.

El hechizo empieza.

Abres los ojos para ver el sutil movimiento del agua en la bola de nieve, girando la nieve falsa en remolinos y torbellinos blancos. Te quedas boquiabierta del shock. Esta es magia santa, magia santa alimentada por un dios que ya no debería existir. ¡Todos los dioses han desaparecido, no están dándole poder a nada! Todo lo que estaba alimentado por los dioses se rompió después del acontecimiento, pero este dios… ¿este funciona?

Desesperadamente te apresuras a coger tu móvil y empiezas a grabar esto. ¡Esto es increíble, este dios sigue dándole poder a la magia y sigue existiendo!

Dejas de grabar, borras el signo ondulado del dios de la tormenta y escribes el nombre de Cthulhu en su lugar. Intentas lanzar el hechizo de nuevo con toda tu fe en tu oscuro dios patrono, pero como ha sido el caso desde el acontecimiento, es inútil.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
TT: Kanaya, tengo noticias muy importantes y estoy tan atónita por ellas que no sé bien qué decir.  
GA: Qué Ocurre  
GA: Es Que Algo Va Mal  
GA: O Son Buenas Noticias  
TT: Sinceramente no sé si es bueno o malo.  
TT: Perdón, perdón, empezaré por el principio. Estaba haciendo los deberes para mi clase de Basilisco, hacer hechizos a largo plazo con múltiples fuentes de poder.  
GA: Ah Sí Recuerdo Aprender Eso Pero Debo Decir Que No Soy Muy Fan De Ese Idioma  
TT: Eso no es lo importante, hice un hechizo para agitar una bola de nieve que tengo y funcionó.  
GA: Felicidades Supongo Pero Es Eso Tan Impactante  
TT: No, no en sí mismo, meramente estoy estableciendo que el hechizo funcionaba.  
TT: Entonces borré las fuentes de poder que había usado y puse el símbolo que tomamos de las estatuas de ese dios y me concentré en las tormentas que hemos visto últimamente, todas las inexplicables.  
GA: Pero La Magia Santa Ya No Funciona  
TT: Ya, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero mira esto.  
[tentáculoTerapeuta ha adjuntado el archivo ‘231.mov’]  
TT: Mira al símbolo del círculo.  
GA: Que Qué  
TT: ¡Lo sé! Después lo borré e intenté lo mismo con Cthulhu en su lugar y no funcionó para nada, no es que los dioses hayan vuelto de repente ¡pero creo que este ha estado aquí todo este tiempo!  
GA: No Sé Qué Decir  
GA: Es Increíble Por Supuesto Pero Difícilmente Me Describiría Como A Favor De Los Dioses Así Que No Puedo Decir Que Esté Celebrando Por Aquí  
GA: Pero Si Tienes Razón Y Hay Un Dios Paseándose Por La Tierra La Gente Definitivamente Debe Saberlo  
TT: Creo que hay gente que lo sabe, o al menos esa gente con los trajes lo hacía. Uno de ellos llevaba ese símbolo en un pin en su solapa, ¿recuerdas? Claramente son una organización.  
TT: Más que eso, vi a gente parecida rezando y dedicando cánticos en la casa de June.  
GA: Crees Que June Está Metida En Esto  
TT: No lo sé. Hay tantas cosas que no encajan aquí y no sé qué está pasando pero tengo un montonazo de sospechas al respecto y sobre ello.  
TT: No creo que me interese contarle a la gente acerca de este dios, eso sería mostrar mis cartas, ¿verdad?  
TT: Será mejor averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre él antes de hacer cualquier tipo de jugada.  
GA: Eso Es Razonable  
GA: Los Dioses Pueden Ser Caprichosos Volubles Y Crueles  
TT: No es por entrometerme, pero ¿quieres hablar de ello? Parece que haya algo detrás de esas declaraciones.  
GA: No Sería Entrometerte Y No Deseo Hablar De Ello  
GA: No Es Por Ser Grosera Al Respecto Sino Firme Supongo  
TT: Oh. Bueno, por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho a poner límites y esto parece un tema personal. Pero si cambiaras de idea, estoy dispuesta a escuchar.  
GA: Aprecio El Detalle  
GA: Por Desgracia Debo Irme Ahora Porque Mi Madre Requiere Mi Atención Y Estoy Intentando Convencerla De Quedarse El Tiempo Suficiente Para Que Se Disculpe Con Karkat Cuando Él Vuelva A La Ciudad  
GA: En Parte Porque Es Lo Educado En Esta Situación Y También Porque No Creo Que Ella Pudiera Mantener Una Conversación Durante Un Tiempo Decente Con Karkat Y Seguir Sintiendo Que Él Es Una Amenaza Para Mí  
TT: Eso es comprensible. Yo diría que simplemente debería llamar y hablar con él pero trágicamente Karkat es un lorito en estos momentos y yo clasificaría eso como una barrera comunicativa.  
GA: Bastante  
GA: Pero Mándame Una Foto Cuando Te Llegue El Jersey  
TT: ¡Por supuesto!  
TT: Hablaremos luego.  
GA: Hasta Entonces.  
  
graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Vuelves a mirar a tu experimento de la bola de nieve y estrechas la mirada hacia él. Sólo para asegurarte de que no estás loca, borras los detalles de Cthulhu y vuelves a escribir el símbolo de ese dios de la tormenta. Una vez te centras en las tormentas y el tiempo, el hechizo vuelve a activarse.

Te mantienes ahí de pie y te inclinas sobre la bola de nieve, observando cómo bailan los copos en su interior.

“Te estoy vigilando.” Le susurras a la bola de nieve, la cual no hace nada más que girar en silencio. Porque es una bola de nieve.

“Sé que sigues por aquí, dios del clima. ¿Y sabes qué? Los dioses son sólo hombres y cuanto más poderosos son, más bajo pueden caer y yo voy a…” Titubeas. Debajo de ti el agua de tu bola de nueve está girando y revolviéndose cada vez más y más rápido. Cuando ves que el agua de su interior empieza a burbujear te apartas tan rápido como puedes.

Consigues dar cuatro pasos atrás antes de que la parte de cristal de la bola de nieve salga disparada de la base, salpicando de agua hirviente tu escritorio y suelo. Se te entrecorta el aliento mientras observas la bola de nieve destrozada, eso… eso no puede ser bueno. Quizás no deberías provocar al dios.

La sensación de inquietud por el incidente de la bola de nieve no te deja, ni cuando encuentras una nueva y vuelves a hacer el experimento como debería ser para tu clase y lo dejas tranquilo. Decides buscar a Terezi, hasta donde tú sabes ella no tiene ninguna lealtad particular con June. Aunque te costaría describir sus respuestas a tus preguntas sobre la estatua como «útiles» ciertamente no muestra hostilidad hacia ti.

Tu búsqueda de Terezi te lleva al exterior, donde está sentada en una tumbona cerca de la barbacoa de anoche y el fogón lleno de carbón. Tiene un trozo de carbón en su mano y se lo está comiendo como si fuera una manzana. No tienes ni idea de si eso es normal o no para los dragones pero sospechas que Terezi no se atiene a ningún concepto de normalidad, incluso si ese alguien es de la misma especie que ella.

“Hola Terezi, tenía algunas preguntas.” Dices mientras te aproximas a ella y te sientas en la otra tumbona de manera que sigues mirándola.

“Eso es bueno. Cuestionarse cosas.” La dragona asiente sabiamente y sigue masticando.

“Asumo que recuerdas las estatuas y demás parafernalia del vacío de Sollux, de ese dios. Decías que sabías quién era.” Dices.

“Eso no es una pregunta.” Terezi señala.

“Vale. ¿Quién es él?” Preguntas.

Terezi se encoge de un hombro y mastica un poco más, cuando habla tiene la lengua negra.

“Quién es alguien de verdad es una pregunta bastante gorda. El tipo de cosa que sólo te podría contar esa persona, no estoy interesada en eso. Es una pregunta aburrida que hacerme.” Ella te responde y da otro mordisco al carbón.

“No es aburrida para mí.” Razonas.

“¿Y qué? Haz mejores preguntas.” Terezi dice con la boca llena.

Aprietas los dientes, ella no es de mucha ayuda. Pero quizás puedas ser lista al respecto.

“Tengo motivos para creer que esas estatuas y demás representaban a un dios. Un dios con un símbolo ondulado. Acabo de probar un hechizo y ese hechizo ha funcionado, alimentado por un dios. Eso no debería ser posible con los dioses encerrados en la luna y lo he probado con Cthulhu y no ha funcionado, así que sólo puedo concluir que este dios está rondando libremente por la Tierra. Quiero saber quién es para averiguar por qué está fuera y los otros están encerrados.” Explicas.

“Esa no es una pregunta y tú sigues siendo aburrida. Hazme una buena pregunta.” La dragona gruñe.

“¡Vale! ¿Ha encerrado este dios a los demás y si es así, por qué?” Le sueltas.

Terezi gira toda la cabeza en círculo y se mete el trozo de carbón entero en la boca de golpe. Lo rompe con sus afilados dientes y se lo traga.

“Vosotros, los que estáis vinculados a la luz, simplemente agarráis la información como niñitos codiciosos. Tanto si esta deidad hiciera o no esto, es irrelevante, la respuesta no cambiará nada para ti. Sólo quieres saberlo porque suena como el tipo de cosas que deberías saber o sería bueno saber. Y el por qué fue si hubiera pasado, la respuesta simplemente sería que la manera en que están las cosas ahora es preferible a cómo estaban antes o iban a estar, el mismo motivo por el que la gente hace nada. Son malas preguntas.” Terezi chasquea la lengua.

Te paras, inmediatamente irritada pero entonces asimilas sus palabras.

“Las cosas ahora son diferentes de entonces.” Dices lentamente y Terezi inclina la cabeza para mirarte pero se mantiene en silencio.

“La gente no se acuerda de ciertas cosas, los otros dioses ya no están. La magia es diferente por ello, los videntes ya no funcionan.” Dices lentamente, si haces una lista de las cosas que son diferentes probablemente puedas empezar a componer un motivo.

“¿No lo hacen?” Terezi pregunta.

“Bueno- al menos los humanos tienen toda su visión provista por dioses, de ahí recibes las visiones. No sé si es diferente para los dragones. Pero sin dioses nadie ha estado teniendo visiones.” Clarificas.

Terezi te mira.

“O… yo las he tenido. Karkat las ha tenido. Pero él probablemente sea diferente con lo de ser un ángel y yo he visto a través de los sentidos de Cthulhu así que eso sigue siendo lo mismo.” Dices.

“¿Cómo sabes que estás viendo a través de él? ¿Cómo es eso?” Terezi pregunta.

“Es…” Te cuesta poner en palabras la manera en que te sientes cuando tu patrón te bendice con conocimiento, “es difícil de describir. La locura reptante y que lo consume todo, el frío como el océano profundo y los espacios entre las estrellas, todo siempre es cambiante y nebuloso de manera terrorífica. Las visiones que vienen de él son distintivas.”

“¿Así que todas las sientes así?” Terezi pregunta.

“Bueno, lo hacía. He tenido algunas últimamente que no. Un sueño que compartí con Karkat sobre la luna, pero creo que eso era un recuerdo y una predicción todo en uno. Y además yo podía ver a través de sus ojos en la luna. ¿Me estaba dando él las visiones?” Preguntas cuando la idea se apodera de ti.

“Mejor pregunta. Estoy segura de que algunos ángeles pueden hacer eso pero no su tipo. Él probablemente pueda mostrarte lo que ve si tienes un lazo de sangre con él, como tu sueño, pero no darte visiones como tu tutor tentaculoso solía hacer.” Terezi responde. Así que ella responderá a preguntas, pero sólo si le gustan.

Te inclinas un poco hacia atrás en tu tumbona y dejas que los pensamientos se arremolinen en tu cabeza como un sumiller probando un vino.

“¿De dónde estoy recibiendo las visiones?” Preguntas.

“Mejor pregunta. Excluyendo el sueño con el ángel, piensa en ello antes de preguntarme algo. No lo hagas aburrido.” Terezi te advierte.

“Yo… tuve mi primera visión de Karkat en casa. Era de día, estaba cansada por haber estado despierta toda la noche. Tenía ese móvil que mi madre me hizo, el que era un foco. Lleno de _Moonshine_ y una luna simbólica para guiar mis visiones pero… sospecho que no me bendijo con visiones mágicamente. Madre dijo que las condiciones no eran las correctas antes así que voy a asumir que era más un indicador que un catalizador.” Dices pensativamente.

“Estaba dormida bajo el sol, me dormía mucho bajo el sol. Me pregunto si el foco estaba alimentado por el sol. Las visiones parecen estar relacionadas con él y Sollux ha aludido a que mi magia está orientada hacia la «luz» otras veces por los estándares demoníacos y tu insulto de antes indicaba lo mismo.” Continúas.

Titubeas, podrías preguntar si el foco tenía más que ver con tus visiones de lo que pensabas pero eso parece ser la pregunta equivocada. ¿Qué más puedes preguntar sobre este tema? Ella decía que Karkat no te estaba dando las visiones, no era Cthulhu, así que ¿qué ha sido?

“¿Era la hora del día relevante? ¿O más bien estar bajo la luz del sol?” Preguntas.

“En esta etapa, sí. Aunque quizás a estas alturas no esté requerido exclusivamente.” Terezi asiente. Una respuesta interesante, implica que más adelante no será relevante.

Así que tenías que estar dormida a la hora correcta para poder ver.

“¿Qué había en esa bebida que me dio mamá?” Preguntas con cautela.

“Coca-Cola. Y varias bebidas energéticas, lo suficiente como perturbar tu sueño.” Terezi sonríe afiladamente.

Con razón estabas tan ansiosa y no podías dormir de noche. ¡Con razón esa bebida sabía tan mal!

“El objetivo era hacer que me durmiera a una hora específica en lugar de hacerlo de noche. Así que lo que sea que esté causando esto es algo que ella conoce.” Dices, no es una pregunta, es la única explicación lógica para esta situación.

Terezi aparta la mirada, coge otro trozo de carbón y lo gira un poco entre sus manos.

“Ella sabe cosas, simplemente no sabe por qué las sabe o siempre las entiende o… ella ahora está fracturada. Si le preguntas puede no saberlo, e incluso si lo hiciera podría no contártelo de todos modos.” Terezi te responde en voz baja y seguidamente muerde el carbón.

Esto ya lo sabías, por supuesto.

“Ella debe ser muy diferente ahora a cómo era cuando la conocías antes de todo esto.” Dices.

“No tanto. Sigue siendo Roxy. Sigue siendo lista y astuta. Es… un espejo sigue siendo un espejo incluso si se rompe un poco por el borde.” Terezi te responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso es… bonito. Es agradable que tu madre pueda tener una amiga que la sigue viendo como la misma persona.

“A veces me pregunto si el motivo de que esté así ahora es en parte por Dave y yo. Hubo algún accidente y entonces aparecimos nosotros. El embarazo no es fácil para el cuerpo igualmente y la gente sin el poder mágico de Mamá a veces acaban con secuelas psicológicas. Depresión postparto o psicosis, cosas así. Me pregunto si fuimos nosotros.” Admites. No es algo en lo que te guste pensar, pero es un pensamiento que te viene por las noches cuando no puedes dormir, una ligera preocupación de que tú causaste esto. De que tú arruinaste a la mejor mente mágica de una generación.

“No hubo ningún accidente.” Terezi dice bruscamente.

“¿Qué?” Susurras mientras el shock inunda tu sistema como si fuera hielo.

“Pero tampoco fue nada que Dave o tú hicierais. Dile a Roxy que la veré por ahí.” Terezi dice y se levanta, se aparta de las tumbonas y como si una ola recorriera su cuerpo, su forma cambia hasta que vuelve a ser una enorme dragona.

“¡Espera! ¡Todavía tenía preguntas!” Gritas, corriendo tras ella.

La cabeza gigante de Terezi se gira hacia ti y suelta una pequeña llamarada por la nariz.

SU3LT4LO 3NTONC3S.

“Yo…” Titubeas. Haz que sea una buena pregunta.

“Esta… deidad de la que estábamos hablando. De quien eran las estatuas. ¿Es ese el único dios que ha evitado que lo encierren?” Preguntas.

La boca de la dragona se divide en una gran sonrisa con dientes afilados del tamaño de tu antebrazo.

¡BU3N4 PR3GUNT4! NO, NO 3S 3L ÚN1CO.

Tras eso ella se alza al cielo con un poderoso batir de sus alas y se va volando, sin duda a aterrorizar a un montón de gente entre aquí y su destino.

Hay más de un dios ahí fuera. Tienes que averiguar quiénes son y por qué escaparon.

Es un contraste casi cómico. Por una parte estás descubriendo que sigue habiendo otros dioses por la Tierra, pero por otra tienes que ir a por el correo y recoger un mini jersey de pájaro. Tu vida es muy extraña.

Hay un trecho bastante grande hasta vuestro buzón pero sinceramente agradeces la oportunidad de aclarar tus pensamientos. Sientes como que tienes demasiadas ideas dando vueltas en tu cabeza y no se han instalado en los lugares que les corresponden, como si todo esto fuera un puzle y tú te estuvieras ganando las piezas poco a poco. El paquete de Kanaya está en el buzón justo como pensabas que estaría. Te sientes algo mal por los días en los que tenían que mandaros el correo entre oficinas de clasificación con camiones en vez de teletransportado. Por supuesto que os lo siguen mandando mediante camiones más pequeños hasta los buzones individuales por toda la ciudad pero normalmente no tiene que viajar tanto en un vehículo. Te estremeces con sólo pensar en todo el tráfico que eso podría causar.

Cortando con cuidado la cinta de embalar en el paquete, lo abres en el camino de vuelta a la casa. Dentro de la caja hay papel de seda de color verde oscuro, expertamente doblado y bien ordenado. Tienes que agacharte y equilibrar la caja sobre tus rodillas para poder abrir el botín de su interior. Al final no es un jersey, es más bien una sudadera. La diminuta sudadera de pájaro es por supuesto sin mangas, con eso de la actual falta de brazos de Karkat. Se fija por la espalda con velcro y tú estás profundamente deleitada al descubrir que ¡tiene un bolsillito de sudadera y una capucha también!

Corres de vuelta a la casa y por las escaleras al cuarto de Dave, cuando entras ahí te encuentras con que Dave está alegremente fotografiando a Karkat colgando de la cuerda que mueve sus persianas venecianas. No estás segura de si está ahí deliberadamente o no pero cuando te ve pía felizmente y aletea de manera que empieza a columpiarse.

“Kanaya me ha mandado algo para Karkat.” Dices y tiras la caja con vuestra dirección en la pequeña papelera de Dave.

“Ah, ya veo. Rose y Kanaya, sentadas bajo un árbol, C-O-N-S-P-I-R-A-N-D-O.” Dave dice sin levantar la vista de su cámara.

Abres la cajita otra vez y sacas la mini sudadera de pájaro. La sostienes para que Dave pueda verla y reconoces el instante en que sus ojos se posan en ella por su jadeo deleitado. Karkat la ve y grazna, soltando la cuerda de las cortinas y volando a la colección de discos de Dave. O al menos la cantidad de su colección que se dejó atrás cuando se mudó a Salem.

“Karkat, ¡tenemos que ponerte esta mini sudadera tan pronto como sea humanamente posible!” Dave insiste, te la quita de las manos y corre hacia Karkat. Karkat aletea y le sisea a Dave, lo cual es algo que no sabías que pudiera hacer.

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ponértela, Karkat? ¿No eres consciente de lo muy desnudo que estás ahora mismo? ¿Eres un mini nudista, Karkat?” Le preguntas burlonamente y él te chilla en una manera que hace que te alegres de que no tenga su volumen de siempre.

“No, espera, escucha.” Dave dice, se arrodilla al lado de su colección de discos y le susurra a Karkat un minuto.

“Kanaya querrá que le mandes fotos de esto, ¿verdad?” Dave te pregunta, alzando la mirada de Karkat.

“Es cierto que me hizo prometer que le mandaría los resultados de su trabajo en nuestro encantador modelo aviar de aquí, sí.” Coincides.

Dave sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a susurrarle cosas a Karkat, quien anda torpemente hacia Dave con obvia reticencia. Dave le pone la sudadera a Karkat con mucho cuidado, deslizando el cuello por su cabeza y cuando Karkat extiende sus alas se lo abrocha a su espalda con el velcro. Entonces al final con sumo cuidado le pone la gran capucha a la cabecita de Karkat.

Es la cosa más adorable que hayas visto nunca e inmediatamente le echas fotos para Kanaya y, por supuesto, para ti misma. Karkat sacude su cabeza y consigue bajarse la capucha de nuevo. Da un vuelo experimental alrededor de la habitación, sólo una vuelta o dos, pero parece que el diseño de Kanaya no le obstaculiza en nada.

“Probablemente deberías mandarle esas a Kanaya.” Dave sugiere y tú te vas felizmente a tu cuarto a hacer eso. Sorprendentemente Karkat se posa sobre tu hombro y va contigo. Tú te sientas y abres tu portátil, es más fácil limitarte a abrir la conversación en tu móvil al mandarle varias fotos de Karkat. Karkat hace un gruñido bajo de pájaro, el cual es un sonido que no sabías que los pájaros pudieran hacer pero sí que encaja con su actitud actualmente. Cierras los mensajes en tu móvil y te giras al portátil, esperando a que Kanaya responda, lo cual hace casi al instante.

graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
GA: Eso Es Maravilloso  
GA: Le Queda Bien  
TT: Sí, ¡puede volar con ella y todo! Estoy muy impresionada con tu elaboración, ¿habías hecho alguno antes?  
GA: No No Lo He Hecho Antes Pero Encontré Patrones Online Y Estoy Muy Familiarizada Con La Costura  
TT: Bueno, considérame aún más impresionada.  
TT: Es ciertamente muy adorable y a Karkat también debe gustarle siendo que todavía no se lo ha quitado ni ha exigido que lo liberemos.  
TT: Está justo aquí conmigo y no está intentando destruirlo ni nada de eso.  
GA: Oh Él Está Ahí Contigo Ahora  
TT: Justo en mi hombro.  
GA: Puede Leer En Forma De Pájaro  
GA: Sé Que Suena A Pregunta Extraña Pero No Tengo Ni Idea De Cómo Funciona Esto  
TT: Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero creo que puede, déjame que le pregunte.

Miras a Karkat, posado sobre tu hombro. Te toma un momento controlar tu reacción a lo adorable que es un pajarito en una mini sudadera y sigues con tu pregunta.

“¿Puedes leer?” Le preguntas.

Karkat mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo en un claro «sí». Consideras esta respuesta.

“¿Quieres que le diga que puedes leer?” Preguntas y de nuevo recibes una respuesta afirmativa.

TT: Efectivamente puede leer, sólo puedo asumir que su forma de pájaro no lo limita de ninguna manera, es bueno saberlo. Habíamos asumido hasta ahí pero la confirmación es agradable.  
GA: Eso Es Bueno  
GA: Me Siento Un Poco Perdida En Cuando A Por Dónde Empezar  
GA: Es Karkat Consciente De Que Fui A Buscarle  
TT: Se lo mencioné, a la vez que mi explicación de por qué estabas involucrada, sí.  
GA: Karkat Siento Mucho Cómo Reaccionó Mi Madre Y No Haber Contactado Contigo Antes Después De Eso  
TT: GA: No Tenemos Buenas Experiencias Con Los De Tu Especie Y Asumimos Que El Que No Me Lo Contaras Significaba Que Estabas Intentando Engañarme Para Hacerme Daño

Sobre tu hombro Karkat grazna y da saltitos de arriba a abajo.

TT: Yo diría que parece disgustado por esa idea. Karkat nunca ha tenido nada malo que decir sobre ti y es una persona bastante sensible, dudo que él te hubiera engañado deliberadamente para motivos nefarios  
TT: Y si él no te dijo de qué especie era probablemente sería para tu propia protección o por preocupación de que algo fuera a ir mal.  
TT: Lo cual ocurrió.  
GA: Siento Mucho Eso  
TT: [;’  
GA: Yo… Qué  
TT: Perdona, Karkat acaba de intentar morderme la oreja. Asumo que por llamarlo sensible.  
GA: Lo Es  
GA: Sensible  
GA: Sobre Eso  
TT: Ahora está graznando enfadadamente, así que asumo que sí.  
GA: Estoy Muy Triste Por No Poder Ver Esto En Persona  
GA: Oh Cielos Siento Que Sólo Estoy Diciendo Excusas Por Lo Que Hicimos Mi Madre Y Yo En Lugar De Pedir Perdón En Condiciones

Karkat suelta un silbidito y aletea desde tu hombro a la parte de arriba de la pantalla de tu portátil. Se gira para para mirarlo e intenta picotear el texto verde de Kanaya.

“Mira, ¿y si hacemos esto más fácil? Podemos hacer lo del sí y no de antes. Sí aquí, no aquí.” Sugieres y tocas los bordes de la pantalla.

“¿Estás enfadado con Kanaya?” Preguntas y Karkat inmediatamente salta al lado del «no».

TT: Estoy haciendo una cosa de sí/no con Karkat ya que no puede hablar por sí mismo de ninguna manera que yo pueda transcribir. No hablo cotorra albina.  
TT: Además, dudo que «pío, pío, gorjeo, graznido» signifiquen mucho para ti.  
GA: Emocionalmente Lo Haría Pero En Cuanto A Entender El Contexto Real De Lo Que Está Diciendo Ya Menos  
TT: Exactamente. Acabo de preguntarle si está enfadado contigo y dice que no. ¿Tienes otras preguntas formateadas en sí/no que le pueda pasar?  
GA: Oh Ya Veo  
GA: Ah Supongo Que También Podrías Preguntarle Si Está Enfadado Con Mi Madre  
TT: Dice que no.  
GA: Quiere Seguir Trabajando Conmigo  
TT: Ha corrido tanto a la sección del sí de la pantalla de mi portátil que casi se cae. Así que, sí.   
GA: Oh Cielos Espero Que Esté Bien  
TT: Sólo se ha herido el orgullo.  
GA: Está  
GA: Perdón Quería Borrar Eso Y No Lo He Quitado Todo  
TT: No, ¿qué ibas a preguntar?  
GA: Iba A Preguntarle Si Estaba Asustado  
GA: De Que Mi Madre O Yo Le Hiciéramos Daño

Karkat titubea a la sección del no en tu pantalla. Supones que al darle una opción binaria erradicaste cualquier oportunidad de que dijera que estaba un poco asustado. Lo cual, siendo sincera, dado que viste a Kanaya amenazar con cortar a un ángel por la mitad con una motosierra profana crees que un poco de miedo es una reacción sensata. Aun así, él probablemente no quiera hacer que Kanaya se sienta mal y tú no estás aquí para editorializar sus respuestas.

Se te ocurre casi intrusivamente la idea y es difícil quitártela, como una astilla bajo la piel. ¿Si fueras un demonio o un ángel sería esto pálido? ¿Ayudar a tu amigo en un estado debilitado a comunicarse con alguien que le importa?

No estás pensando en eso, eres la presidenta del club de «no pensar en eso».

TT: Dice que no.  
TT: Pero yo sí que fui testigo de cuando amenazaste con rebanar a un ángel con una motosierra, así que quizás él sólo confía mucho en que tú no querrías hacerle ningún daño a él en particular.  
TT: ¿Cómo habría funcionado eso, por cierto?  
GA: Oh Es Bastante Tonto  
TT: Continúa.  
GA: Bueno, Asumo Que Estás Familiarizada Con El Concepto Del Agua Bendita En La Fe Católica Aunque Muchas Otras Religiones Tienen Aguas, Aceites, Etc. Consagrados O Benditos.  
TT: Sí, típicamente se hacen sagrados al practicar algún tipo de ritual, normalmente por alguien bendecido con ese poder por una fuerza divina próxima a su organización.  
TT: Aunque ya nadie puede hacerlo. Yo asumiría que se puede decir lo mismo de cualquier equivalente profano.  
GA: Sí Y No  
GA: No Estoy Segura De Si Los Satanistas Tienen La Estructura En Sus Organizaciones Que Signifique Que Tienes Que Pasar Alguna Prueba Para Hacerlo Pero Incluso Si La Tuvieran Tienes Razón Al Decir Que Ahora Ya No Podrían  
GA: Sin Embargo Entidades Vivientes De Una Cierta Fe Normalmente Están Imbuidas Con Suficiente Energía Sagrada O Profana Como Para Realizar Milagros Ya Sean Sagrados O Profanos  
TT: ¿Como los demonios por ejemplo?  
GA: En Este Caso Sí Y También Ayuda Que Los Reactivos Para Este Aceite En Particular Son Cómicamente Fáciles De Encontrar.  
TT: Bueno, no puedes decir eso y no contármelo, me moriré de la curiosidad. ¡Mató al gato, Kanaya, quién sabe qué me hará a mí!  
GA: Te Liberaré De Ese Destino Y Me Limitaré A Contártelo  
GA: Es Meramente El Zumo De Un Cítrico En Concreto Pero No Es Nada Difícil De Encontrar  
GA: Entonces Sólo Hace Falta Que Encuentres A Un Demonio Que Lo Maldiga Por Ti  
GA: Hice Una Apuesta Con Un Demonio De Noche Hace Muchos Años De Que Yo Podría Sentarme Fuera Mientras Salía El Sol Y No Correr Dentro Durante Diez Minutos Consecutivos Y Si Sobrevivía Él Me Daría Un Suministro De Por Vida De Aceite Profano  
GA: Por Supuesto Si Yo Fuera Una Vampira Normal Ya Habría Estado Muerta Para Entonces Pero Igualmente Gané Y Conseguí Que Me Maldijera El Aceite  
TT: Ingenioso. ¿Estaba el demonio en cuestión irritado por ello?  
GA: Oh No De Hecho A Él Pareció Resultarle Bastante Divertido Y Lo Hizo De Manera Que El Tarro Que Tengo Se Rellene Cada Vez Que Lo Cierro En Vez De Hacer Que Se Desborde Y Me Ahogue O Algo Siniestro  
TT: Eso mola mucho. ¿Así que tú te limitas a engrasar tu motosierra con eso y matará a un ángel?  
GA: Esa Es La Teoría Pero Debo Admitir Que No He Tenido La Oportunidad De Probarlo Todavía  
GA: Pero Basándome En Lo Que Sé Estoy Segura De Que Lo Haría O Como Mínimo Destruiría Su Cuerpo Y Me Daría Tiempo Para Escaparme

Un borrón de alas te hace dar un respingo, sacándote de tu conversación con Kanaya, y te giras para ver que Karkat está volando fuera de la habitación. Supones que vuestra conversación se había desviado del tema de hablar con ella de parte de Karkat. Ciertamente el tema de la conversación ha pasado y te podrías ir, pero te sientes un poco como que estarías feliz de oír a Kanaya hablar de pintura para paredes.

Tu flechazo puede ser algo vergonzoso en esta etapa. Sin embargo, acabas hablado con Kanaya durante… un rato.

Al día siguiente te acampas en el sofá investigando sobre dioses menores en tu portátil, o al menos lo haces hasta que Dave baja con Karkat posado encima de su cabeza como si Dave fuera su palanquín real.

“Rose, ¿dónde pusiste mi monopatín?” Dave pregunta.

Tú haces un gesto vago hacia el alto techo de la entrada donde el Aire Irreal ha acabado. Dave lo mira, haciendo que Karkat se caiga de su cabeza con un graznido ofendido.

“Perdona, Karkat. ¿Cómo voy a bajar eso, Rose?” Dave te pregunta acusadoramente.

“Tienes un moirail mágico y volador.” Señalas.

“Está durmiendo en la biblioteca, no quiero- oh, vale.” Dave mira cómo Karkat se va volando en dirección a la biblioteca.

“Es impresionante cómo Karkat sigue sintiendo el impulso de irritar a Sollux incluso en forma de pájaro y aún más que lo pueda hacer sin el poder del habla.” Comentas.

“Mmm. ¿Quizás si le tiro algo?” Dave se pregunta.

“No le tires nada que no estés dispuesto a ver desaparecer a través del edificio y posiblemente quedarse atascado ahí.” Le adviertes.

“¿Algo tuyo entonces?” Dave te contesta.

Tu respuesta ingeniosa se ve interrumpida por fuertes gritos de pájaro procedentes de la biblioteca, eso no es inusual pero el golpe fuerte que los sigue lo es. Y también lo es la manera en que los ruidos aviares se paran inmediatamente y Sollux empieza a gritar.

“¡Lo siento, lo siento!” Sollux grita desesperadamente.

Dave y tú corréis por la pueta para ver a una estantería destrozada en la que Sollux está escarbando desesperadamente.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Dave pregunta sin aliento, os habéis dado una buena carrera.

“Yo- él me despertó. Estaba soñando y le he dado un golpe y-” Sollux hace un gesto de impotencia hacia la estantería.

“¡¿Has hecho que ATRAVIESE una estantería?!” Exiges, corriendo hacia allí e intentando encontrar cualquier señal de él.

“¡No quería hacerlo! No sabía que era él, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y yo sólo. No le haría daño deliberadamente, no como-” Sollux se tropieza con sus propias palabras, sacando libros tirándolos detrás de él.

“¡Ahí!” Dave exclama, salta por encima vuestra al otro lado de la estantería hecha pedazos y levanta un libro.

Se escucha un graznido bajo y Dave levanta- guau.

Ya no es la pequeña cotorra que era momentos antes, sino que ahora es un loro de un blanco puro que es fácilmente el más grande que has visto nunca. Parece tan perplejo como el resto de vosotros mientras se ahueca las plumas y se sacude.

“Oh, joder, menos mal, lo siento muchísimo. No era quería hacer eso, de verdad que no.” Sollux dice rápidamente, acercándose torpemente a Karkat y Dave.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas y después de un segundo Karkat asiente con la cabeza.

Karkat salta desde el brazo de Dave para aterrizar en el hombro de Sollux, ahora es lo suficientemente grande como para que sólo necesite batir las alas una vez para cubrir esa distancia e incluso con eso, no del todo. Sollux hace una mueca, como si esperar que esto vaya a ir mal pero Karkat sólo le da un toquecito con la cabeza contra su mejilla.

Sollux se sienta un poco y mira a Karkat, sorprendido. Con un pico mucho más grande, ahora definitivamente podría hacer daño de verdad. Karkat se inclina, le da un mordisquito a la misma punta de la nariz y después choca su pico contra ella. Es como un besito de pájaro.

“¿Pero por qué ha ayudado que le hicieras atravesar una estantería?” Te preguntas. Seguro que ese no es el protocolo recomendado para curarse de este tipo de cosas. No hay manera de que lo aconsejado habría sido tirar a Sollux-serpiente del tejado de una patada para que se mejorara de golpe así que no puede ser posible que esto sea bueno para Karkat.

“¿Quizás fueran la preocupación y los remordimientos de Sollux? ¿Ser capaz de admitir que te has equivocado? Algo de eso tiene que estar alimentando a Karkat.” Dave dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Con qué estabas soñando? Normalmente no te despiertas así.” Dave le pregunta suavemente y se agacha en frente suya.

“Sólo-” Sollux titubea, ahora Karkat está acicalándole el pelo.

“De hecho, has tenido unas cuantas desde que empezó el curso, ¿es estrés o…?” Dave continúa.

“Algo así. Malos recuerdos. El combustible para pesadillas del que te he hablado otras veces.” Sollux dice, disimulándolo. Asumes que es porque preferiría no divulgar eso en frente de Karkat y tú, o al menos no delante de ti.

“¿Qué tipo de pájaro es Karkat ahora?” Te preguntas, intentando cambiar de tema.

“¿Puede que un loro blanco?” Dave sugiere y extiende la mano para tocar el pico de Karkat.

Esto parece sorprender a Karkat y de la nada una cresta le sale de la cabeza, supones que no sale de la nada pero estaba tan plana antes que no la habías visto. Por debajo tiene plumas de un amarillo brillante que te recuerdan a su halo.

“Retiro lo dicho, es una cacatúa que es más o menos del tamaño de un loro gris africano. De alguna manera. Chanchullos mágicos supongo.” Dave dice anonadado, aunque ya puedes ver cómo va a por su móvil para echar fotos. “Se podría decir que es ahora es más bien una «Karkatúa».” Dave añade, creyéndose gracioso. Todos colectivamente lo ignoráis.

“Y también estás más desnudo de lo que estabas antes.” Señalas.

“¿Tienes que decirlo así?” Sollux gruñe.

“Sí. Su sudadera debe habérsele caído cuando ha actualizado su forma, espero que no se rompiera pero también me alegro de que no lo haya estrangulado.” Dices.

“Bueno, ahora que no me preocupa aplastar a mi kismesis…” Sollux hace un gesto con la mano a los libros y estos de repente empiezan a ponerse en una pila ordenada. Te imaginas que si Karkat estuviera todavía ahí dentro eso podría haberlo aplastado. Mientras él recoloca los libros tú atisbas la tela gris de la sudaderita de Karkat y la sacas. Todo el velcro se ha abierto de golpe y hay algunas plumas pegadas dentro, presumiblemente al salir disparado por su cabeza al hacerse más grande. Aunque puede que no se crezca como dicen algunos libros horribles de animorfos, quizás es inmediato y cualquier cosa que lo habría obstaculizado se mueve a otra parte. La única manera en que podrías averiguarlo es conseguir que Kanaya le haga otra sudadera de pájaro más grande y entonces seguir a Karkat por ahí constantemente hasta que vuelva a cambiar.

Puede que eso no pase, esta podría ser su forma final.

No, no crees que esta sea su forma final, después de considerarlo.

Resulta que vuestra madre se toma con calma la nueva forma de Karkat. No estás segura de si ella siempre entiende que el pájaro en su casa es Karkat y que hay un motivo para que se vaya haciendo más grande o si no y simplemente piensa que es perfectamente normal que Dave y tú vayáis teniendo pájaros cada vez más grandes. Con vuestra madre, ¿quién sabe? A pesar de sus rígidas reglas sobre invitados en la casa y lo que es y no es seguro, ella es una madre notablemente relajada en otras áreas. Una vez intentó comprarte un pony porque de alguna manera le dio la idea de que te encantaría. Estaba lista para poner establos en la propiedad y todo. Casi te sentiste un poco mal al decepcionarla con eso.

Tú sigues investigando sobre dioses de tormenta a pesar de saber que no deberías, pero no puedes limitarte a ignorar algo así cuando has visto lo que has visto. No está bien. Así que, investigas. No estás llegando a ninguna parte todavía pero significa que Kanaya y tú acabáis hablando mucho entre vosotras, lo cual es… agradable.

“Mamá, ¿qué sabes sobre los dioses?” Preguntas cuando te sientas a la encimera de la cocina mirando las fotos del tapiz en tu móvil. Estás esperando a que el agua para tu té empiece a hervir y estás intentando ver si hay algún detalle que se os pueda haber escapado.

“Demasiado. Sólo traen problemas y me alegro de que se hayan ido.” Tu madre dice con vehemencia y cierra el grifo del fregadero.

“Pero… digamos que estás intentando averiguar quién era un dios a partir de un artefacto. No sabes de dónde venía, sólo apareció así que no tienes a nadie a quien preguntarle por sus orígenes. ¿Tú qué harías?” Preguntas.

“No es mi especialidad, eso era más el rollo de mi mentor.” Tu madre dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“Pero debes haber leído muchas de sus obras, ¿verdad? Sígueme la corriente.” Preguntas.

“Investigar el material usado, el estilo con el que fue hecho, cualquier símbolo que encuentres, cualquier texto. Ese tipo de cosas. Llevarlo a un experto.” Tu madre se encoge de hombros y empieza a lavar las pocas cosas que no podían ir al lavavajillas.

“Pero ¿y si sólo tuvieras fotos y ya no tuvieras el artefacto? ¿Y cómo lo harías para averiguar los símbolos?” Insistes.

“Entonces muestra las fotos. Diría averiguar lo que parece el símbolo, algunos son bastante abstractos pero los símbolos solares son bastante identificables, al mismo tiempo que son específicos para algunas culturas y periodos temporales. Averiguar quién usaba símbolos parecidos para el mismo tipo de cosas y cuándo.” Ella dice y pone una copa de vino en el escurreplatos. Tampoco es que se sigan usando para vino pero aún las guardáis en casa. A veces Sollux se echa _Mountain Dew_ en ellos y se lo bebe así por… ¿motivos cómicos, supones?

Abres la boca para preguntarle cuál sería el mejor sitio para buscar dichos símbolos cuando oyes un grito de pájaro improbablemente alto desde fuera, el cual no suena como el tipo de ruido que un loro haría. La cabeza de tu madre se alza de repente y estrecha los ojos mirando por la ventana.

“Bueno, eso simplemente no es natural.” Ella suspira.

Intentas asomarte para ver a lo que se refiere pero tu visión está ligeramente cortada. En su lugar saltas de tu asiento y corres afuera. Según te aproximas a la fuente del ruido ves que efectivamente Karkat ya no es ni una cacatúa ni un loro, sino que ahora es un pavo real bastante grande de un blanco puro.

“¡Esto es rarísimo!” Dave dice con absoluto deleite.

“No tanto, ahora está más cerca de su aspecto de verdad.” Sollux dice secamente.

“¿A qué teeeeee- oh.” Te cortas cuando lo ves.

Karkat tiene sus plumas de la cola extendidas, lo cual dado que ha estado mirando a Dave y a Sollux no deberías comentarlo pero no te sorprende. Lo que es sorprendente es que aunque sus plumas sean blancas el patrón de las plumas de su cola no lo es. El patrón normal de las plumas de un pavo real se supone que imita ojos, o eso leíste en alguna parte. Pero esto no es una imitación. En las plumas de un blanco nieve hay cientos de ojitos amarillos y rojos, pero lo que es más inquietante sobre ellos es que se mueven. Las pupilas rojas de los ojos se mueven inexplicablemente en las plumas a medida que te acercas.

“Su forma verdadera está cubierta de ojos, ese es su aspecto de verdad. Está bien Karkat, no dejes que te afecten sus estándares de belleza poco realistas.” Sollux sonríe burlonamente.

Karkat suelta un fuerte grito aviar e intenta picar a Sollux, quien rápidamente salta detrás de Dave, presumiblemente bajo la impresión de que Karkat no picará a Dave. Lo cual parece ser verdad pero él puede, ya sabes, rodearlo. Eventualmente Sollux se limita a flotar en el aire con una sonrisa arrogante.

“Ya no puedes cogerme.” Provoca a Karkat.

“¿Los pavos reales pueden volar?” Te preguntas. Con el tamaño actual de Karkat, parece poco probable, pero Karkat normalmente es mucho más grande que eso y puede volar.

Dave corre a quitarse de en medio y observa el experimento en marcha contigo. Resulta que los pavos reales pueden volar más o menos pero no mucho ni muy lejos, pero por Dios, la rabia y las provocaciones hacen mucho para ayudar a que alcen el vuelo.

“¿Cuál es tu apuesta para su próxima forma?” Preguntas mientras Karkat persigue a Sollux por la hierba.

“Emú, casuario, avestruz, una de esas. Mi pregunta es ¿para ahí o al final tendremos a un Karkat en modo dinosaurio emplumado?” Dave pregunta con entusiasmo. Te acuerdas de su obsesión con los dinosaurios en la preadolescencia, ahora sólo se ha extendido a todos los restos de cosas pero sospechas que los dinosaurios aún tienen un hueco en su raro corazón.

Observas mientras la luz del sol se refleja en las plumas blancas de Karkat y te viene una idea. ¿Por qué pasar todo este tiempo intentando buscar fuentes sobre este dios cuando tú eres tu propia fuente? Le dices adiós a Dave en voz baja y te diriges de vuelta a tu cuarto. Cierras la puerta con llave y arrastras tu espejo por la habitación para que refleje la luz del sol a la cama. Te vas a tu portátil, te pones una de esas listas de reproducción de ambientes lluviosos y te acomodas en la cama, girando la cabeza de manera que tu cara esté mirando directamente a la luz del sol, se te inundan los ojos con el cálido brillo de la luz que no puedes bloquear del todo con tus párpados.

Escuchas la lluvia desde tu ordenador y cuentas tus respiraciones mientras entras en un estado meditativo, todo el tiempo teniendo en mente la estatua, el tapiz, el símbolo y al dios. Respiras.

_Estás de pie fuera de un edificio de piedra, la lluvia está cayendo pero el momento parece defectuoso y extraño, como si no se estuviera cargando bien. Un hombre vuela fuera con un tapiz entre sus manos, es perseguido por otros hombres y varias mujeres. Una mujer rubia está intentando apaciguar las cosas pero una señora pelirroja con el pelo en una trenza elaborada hace un gesto que sabes que es obsceno al hombre._

_Están discutiendo pero no está claro sobre el qué, el tapiz parece ser un punto de contienda pero puedes entender que es simbólico para el tema real de su pelea. El hombre del tapiz lo sujeta y hace un gesto enfadado hacia él, clavando su dedo en la figura masculina ahí tejida._

_Te mueves por la multitud, ahora siendo capaz de ver la otra mitad del tapiz. En frente del hombre que ya habías visto hay una mujer con la misma ropa, una sonrisa en la cara y una máscara similar en su mano. La gente que festeja continúa en un círculo alrededor de las dos figuras como Kanaya predijo, están bebiendo, riéndose y uno parece estar haciéndole la zancadilla a otro._

_Los otros hombres y mujeres están intentando recuperar el tapiz del hombre pero él está negando con la cabeza y señalándolos con enfado, observas cómo discute y entonces cuando llega a una palabra en concreto, todo falla. Como un error en un videojuego, toda su cara se vuelve pixelada y rara durante un segundo y entonces vuelve a la normalidad._

_Coge un cuchillo de su cinturón y la multitud reacciona con horror pero no pueden pararlo antes de que haya partido el tapiz por la mitad, dividiendo a las dos figuras vestidas idénticamente. El hombre empieza a cantar un nombre mientras se aparta pero lo que sea que es, falla y se raya una y otra vez. Entonces, huye._

_Todo cambia, ahora estás fuera en el pasto de la ladera de una montaña con un Sollux más joven. Parece tener la misma edad que cuando tú lo conociste, sus rasgos son más suaves y su altura es mucho más baja. Por primera vez en tu vida eres más alta que él. Tiene un trozo de papel en su mano y está frunciendo el ceño._

_“Oh, venga, estúpido… ¿quién construye un puto templo en el culo del mundo?” Sollux refunfuña y se vuelve a meter el papel en el bolsillo antes de que tú puedas leerlo. Observas cómo se pasea por la ladera dándole patadas a las piedras y saltando arriba y abajo en cosas, ocasionalmente sacando el papel rápido para comprobarlo._

_Te preguntas qué está haciendo hasta que él da unos pasos atrás y el suelo abruptamente se desploma bajo sus pies, mandándolo hacia abajo con un grito de alarma. Corriendo tras él te deslizas por lo que obviamente es un tubo esculpido en el suelo y llegas a una caverna subterránea en la que Sollux se está poniendo de pie tras haber caído en lo que parece ser un cojín pedorro gigante que se vuelve a inflar como algunos colchones hinchables que has visto antes._

_Predeciblemente Sollux no parece nada divertido._

_“Vale, vale, ¿cuál es la lista?” Sollux masculla para sí mismo mientras saca el papel. Esta vez puedes verlo y resulta ser básicamente un itinerario de todo lo que tenía en su vacío de este dios._

_Le echas un vistazo a la estatua antes de que Sollux la encuentre pero la cara y el nombre están tan pixelados como lo estaba la cara del hombre._

_“Ooh, ya, eso no va a funcionar.” Sollux farfulla para sí mismo y destroza la estatua para que esté en la forma en que tú la viste._

_Se la guarda en su vacío y el tiempo empieza a ponerse algo raro, como una película a cámara rápida ves cómo va recogiendo algunas cosas del sitio y dejando otras, consultando su lista mientras lo hace. Claramente estas piezas fueron tomadas por una razón pero no sabes cuál podría ser ese motivo._

_Se vuelve a ralentizar cuando él se detiene en mitad de la habitación, escaneando la lista y asintiendo para sí mismo mientras lo hace._

_“Vale, no hay destrozo como la aniquilación pero ehhh.” Sollux farfulla mientras se pone la mano en el pecho y se saca lo que parece una bomba gigante. Sólo que esta no es una bomba como las que ves en las películas, no a menos que esas películas sean las de los Looney Tunes. Básicamente es una bomba de dibujos animados._

_Sollux se agacha, la toca con un dedo y espera para ver que la mecha está siseando para entonces largarse. Por suerte te vas con él y flotas invisible en el aire para poder ver enorme cráter que ha explotado en la ladera de la montaña. Sollux silva de asombro cuando la tierra y las rocas llueven por el hoyo que ahora mide cientos de metros de profundidad y anchura._

_Hay una… vibración._

_No la ubicas directamente, sólo miras cuando ves a Sollux reaccionar. La nieve está cayendo por un lado de la montaña hacia el pequeño pueblo de abajo. Sollux extiende la mano y observas cómo la avalancha se enlentece lo suficiente como para decaer hasta no ser casi nada para cuando llega al pueblo._

_Sollux suspira de alivio y se desvanece, cuando lo hace-_

-te despiertas.

Te enderezas de golpe en la cama y vas torpemente a por tu portátil. Sabes el año en el que conociste a Sollux, buscas «explosión templo montaña» y reduces los resultados a ese año. No consigues nada con esa búsqueda exactamente pero Google elimina la palabra templo y te da una noticia.

Sólo una.

El monte Kerling en Islandia explotó ese año, dando lugar a un cráter considerable en su ladera, por suerte aunque la explosión causó una pequeña avalancha nadie en… ¿cómo coño se pronuncia eso? En Akureyi salió herido. El artículo parece debatir si esto fue un evento volcánico o no. Algunos parecen argumentar que fue una explosión de algún tipo de gas. Los volcanólogos defienden que fue alguna mierda rara de volcanes. Algunas brujas mencionan la idea de que podría haber sido algún hechizo que saliera mal, dado que numerosos hechizos estaban haciendo eso en aquel entonces pero no parece que nadie concluyera nada al final.

Las fotos de la montaña explotada son justo como las recuerdas.

Así que la pregunta es ¿por qué se estaba Sollux pasando los primeros días después del Acontecimiento robando artefactos específicos de un templo y después explotándolo? No es que los haya vendido o regalado, se ha quedado con ellos durante años. ¿Por qué hacer eso?

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
TT: Kanaya, acabo de tener una visión. Los artefactos vinieron de un templo en Islandia. En el Monte Kerling pero Sollux se llevó las cosas de una lista que tenía y entonces explotó el resto con una bomba con forma cómica.  
GA: Forma Cómica  
GA: Te Refieres A Cónica  
TT: No, me refiero a que tenía la forma de una bomba de dibujos animados infantiles.  
GA: Hm Bueno Es Cierto Que Google Dice Que Hubo Una Explosión Ahí  
GA: Eso Es Desconcertante  
TT: Islandia está un poco más allá de lo que había considerado pero sigue siendo Europa así que estábamos cerca. Por supuesto puede no ser donde nació este dios pero aun así.  
GA: No Voy A Meterme En El Tema Político De Lo Que Es Y No Es Europa  
GA: Especialmente Porque Islandia Técnicamente Es Parte El Círculo Ártico Y No Es Parte Ni De Europa Ni De Norte América En Términos Tectónicos  
GA: Ya Si Participan En Eurovisión O No Tampoco Viene Al Caso  
TT: También vi el tapiz entero antes de que lo cortaran por la mitad. Aparecía una mujer vestida exactamente igual que el hombre.  
GA: Exactamente Igual  
TT: Sí.  
TT: ¿Qué estás pensando?  
GA: Que Podría Ser Una Diosa Hermana Como Una Gemela Quizás  
GA: Uno Se Esperaría Que La Esposa De Un Dios Estuviera Más Distinguida Para Mostrar Que Son Personas Diferentes  
GA: Alternativamente Podríamos Estar Lidiando Con Un Dios Cambiaformas Como Loki  
TT: Supongo que hay muchos dioses que tienen múltiples formas. La gente de mi visión parecían estar discutiendo sobre ello y era como si hubiera una palabra que yo no podía oír. Me pregunto si era el nombre del dios o algo.  
GA: Puede Ser  
GA: Yo Nunca He Tenido Visiones Así Que Siento Decirte Que No Sé Lo Suficiente Como Para Comentar Ahí  
GA: Pero Sí Que Nos Estrecha Mucho El Campo  
GA: Y También Lo Amplía De Maneras Diferentes  
GA: Ah La Investigación  
TT: Oh cielos. Bueno, yo también seguiré buscando.  
GA: Gracias  
GA: Y Asegúrate De Apuntar Lo Que Viste En El Documento Que Compartimos Mientras Sigue Fresco En Tu Mente  
TT: Buena idea, gracias Kanaya.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

Te sumerges en la investigación y no sales a por aire durante mucho tiempo. Empiezas estrechando tu foco de dioses a Islandia específicamente, lo cual es un coñazo porque no hablas el idioma para nada así que tienes que depender completamente de las fuentes en inglés y español. Cuando no llegas a ninguna parte con eso, lo dejas de lado y empiezas a buscar dioses con géneros alternativos a lo largo de la historia. Es un campo de estudio difícil y frustrante, en parte porque muchas veces es difícil saber lo que la gente quería decir en sus textos y arte de hace tantos años.

Hay relatos de dioses encarnándose como un género diferente para hacer esto o lo otro pero no está claro de si esto era como disfraz al parecer un mortal completamente diferente o una expresión de quienes son. Tampoco ayuda cuando todo esto es visto a través de los ojos de los historiadores de la época, quienes muchas veces tenían un punto de vista bastante firme en estas cosas. Ha habido muchos testimonios de atracción por el mismo sexo a lo largo de la historia y aun así un montón de historiadores y arqueólogos se han puesto en plan «no esto no es gay sólo son amigos».

Es difícil tenerlo claro. Incluso con representaciones visuales no siempre está bien definido. En la mitología del Antiguo Egipto, Hapi era responsable por las inundaciones del Nilo y los grabados y pinturas muestran anatomía femenina e indicadores masculinos como los de un hombre. ¿Deberías asumir que Hapi tomaba formas tanto masculinas como femeninas y esta es una representación de eso como las cabezas de animales con las que representaban a otros dioses? ¿O deberías interpretarlo con un punto de vista menos binario? Como señaló Sollux los demonios difícilmente se atienen a los estándares humanos «normales», así que ¿por qué deberían hacerlo los dioses?

Es… complejo.

También son las cuatro de la madrugada y tienes a un pavo real durmiendo a los pies de tu cama así que quizás deberías dejarlo por hoy e irte a dormir.

Al día siguiente investigas más a Loki y acabas teniendo un debate con Kanaya sobre los posibles motivos que Sollux hubiera podido tener para hacer explotar el templo. Destruir lugares de culto y a la gente que sigue a un dios en particular es una forma efectiva de cortar el poder de ese dios o incluso potencialmente erradicarlo. Quizás Sollux estaba intentando hacer eso. Si este dios escapó de lo que sea que pasara para encerrar a los demás entonces quizás él estaba terminando el trabajo.

Pero no sientes que sea eso y no es el tipo de cosa que puedas ver a Sollux haciendo. Además, salvó muchas de las estatuas y otros artefactos y parecía estar siguiendo instrucciones, si la destrucción hubiera sido su objetivo se habría limitado a explotarlo todo. Ya por no mencionar que no había nadie dentro salvo él.

Aquí pasa algo pero no sabes el qué. También estás cada vez más y más convencida de que este dios está relacionado con los payasos de Nara, con lo del cojín pedorreta del templo. Intentas explicárselo a Kanaya pero ella sólo te pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
TG: esto es lo mas calmado que me puedo imaginar estando cuando te mando este mensaje pero  
TG: rose tenemos a un avestruz en la cocina  
TT: Oh, ¿Karkat ha cambiado de forma entonces?  
TG: no rose me las he apañado para meter un avestruz albino que no tiene nada que ver con karkat en nuestra cocina porque por que no  
TT: Sí que parece algo poco probable pero no del todo imposible para ti.  
TG: vas a venir a acariciar a karkat o no porque es gigante y blandito  
TT: Bajo enseguida.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Cuando bajas al piso de abajo te encuentras con una cocina y una botella de néctar de los dioses vacías. Estás ligeramente tentada de ver qué pasa si te la bebes pero está prácticamente vacía y no vas a lamerla. Puaj, te estremeces sólo de pensarlo. En la cocina también faltan chicos y pájaros tontos.

Haciendo una loca conjetura te diriges a la puerta de atrás y te encuentras a Dave apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirando a su móvil. Antes de que puedas preguntarle dónde está el prometido Karkavestruz, ves a Sollux volar rápidamente a lo lejos en el exterior, perseguido por el pájaro más grande que hayas visto en tu vida.

“Aparentemente sus ojos son más grandes que su cerebro.” Dave te cuenta sin levantar la mirada.

“Estoy segura de que Sollux diría que ese siempre ha sido el caso.” Comentas.

“Y tampoco pueden volar para nada, lo cual parece ser un descenso de nivel desde su forma de pavo real.” Dave añade.

“Si vuelve a la normalidad después de esto va a bajar en altura, seguro. ¿Este proceso afecta a la masa corporal? ¿Los avestruces tienen los huesos huecos?” Preguntas.

“Oh, buena pregunta. Mmm, no, aparentemente tienen huesos normales no-huecos. Probablemente pese más ahora de lo que hace normalmente.” Dave dice.

Observas cómo Karkat salta para intentar atrapar a Sollux y falla, levantando un montón de tierra cuando aterriza.

“Casi seguro. Sé que volverá a la normalidad pronto pero-” Te paras. Karkat ha parado de correr.

“Espera, ¿está volviendo a la normalidad? ¡Sólo ha sido un avestruz diez minutos!” Dave dice estupefacto.

“¿Quizás él también se ha dado cuenta de que esta forma no era necesaria?” Sugieres.

A lo lejos ves cómo las plumas completamente blancas de Karkat se erizan y bate sus alas proporcionalmente enanas. Sollux se acerca por el aire, aparentemente receloso de que esto pueda ser una trampa. Entonces, de golpe, hay una explosión de plumas y algo choca contra el suelo.

Dave y tú corréis hasta ahí y mientras lo hacéis tienes el pensamiento preocupante de que has estado bromeando que Karkat está desnudo sin su sudaderita de pájaro pero ahora va a estar en forma humanoide. Así que… ¿significa eso que…?

Karkat se endereza como puede desde la pila de plumas de avestruz y te alivia ver que está vestido después de todo, pero no tienes ni idea de qué lleva puesto. Al principio te recuerda al traje que has visto a Sollux llevar cuando está en su estado más grande e intimidante, pero este no cubre todo su cuerpo. Parece ser una sola prenda negra, razonablemente ajustado y para por debajo de sus axilas, como un vestido de palabra de honor lo haría. Puedes atisbar un símbolo rojo en su pecho asomando por el dobladillo rojo de su conjunto por arriba. Desconcertantemente también lleva puesta una capa con capucha que actualmente lleva echada hacia atrás y está descansando casi imprácticamente entre sus alas. Tiene los pies metidos en unas simples botas negras y todo el conjunto es muy raro, ¡pero al menos no está desnudo y vuelve a ser humanoide!

“¡Has vuelto!” Sollux dice felizmente y se tira contra Karkat.

Karkat choca contra el suelo soltando un «uff» y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Sollux con su ala al bajar, aunque ¿quién podría saber si eso ha sido un accidente o no?

“Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?” Dave le pregunta suavemente. Karkat abre la boca y grita sonando humano por primera vez en bastante tiempo, aunque por suerte es a volúmenes tolerables para los humanos.

“Razonable.” Dave asiente.

Sollux se mueve para estar sentado sobre las rodillas de Karkat con un ligero esfuerzo y apoyándose sobre un ala vuelve a enderezar.

“¡Me he pasado toda la semana siendo una serie sucesiva de pájaros, he estado en la luna, antes de eso fui prisionero en un vacío de pesadilla, antes de eso fui ilegalmente arrestado porque mi amigo me traicionó y aparentemente ahora está muerto! ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡Qué cojones es como me va!” Karkat dice fuertemente y alza sus manos en el aire.

“Y también te hemos echado un montonazo de fotos.” Añades servicialmente.

Karkat gruñe, hunde su cara en sus manos y se tumba de nuevo. Observas las nubes oscuras encima de vosotros en el cielo y te sientes incómodamente observada.


	26. Yo podría

Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, un nombre que finalmente puedes decir en voz alta. No crees que hayas apreciado no ser un pájaro nunca tanto como lo haces ahora. Piensas en todas esas tontas horas en las que no estabas agradecido por no ser un pájaro, qué días más despreocupados eran aquellos. No como ahora, ahora estás lleno de una aplastante consciencia de que en cualquier momento te podrían hacer el suficiente daño como para quedarte atascado como un pájaro de nuevo. El pájaro de Damocles estará colgando por encima de tu cabeza para siempre.

“¿Te vas a quedar ahí tumbado dramáticamente encima de una pila de plumas durante el resto del día o tienes otros planes?” Rose eventualmente te pregunta, cerniéndose sobre ti y bloqueándote la vista de las nubes grises sobre ti.

“Quizás ese es mi plan. ¡Puede que mi plan sea quedarme aquí tumbado razonablemente procesando lo que me ha pasado de una manera que no podría nunca ser descrita como dramática!” Contestas.

“Tú lo haces todo dramáticamente.” Sollux se ríe.

Te enderezas con los codos y te concentras en guardarte las alas otra vez en donde sea que vayan para que no estén arrastrándose, y con eso hecho alzas una mano para señalar directamente a Sollux con la cantidad apropiada de fulminación en tu cara. Lo cual quiere decir mucha.

“No te creas que mi falta de pico me impedirá morderte.” Le adviertes.

La expresión de Sollux cambia a algo más… sugerente.

“No, para eso. Deja de excitarte por eso, no es una amenaza si te gusta.” Refunfuñas.

“Ese es su poder secreto para neutralizar todas tus amenazas. Aunque puede que no, eres bastante creativo con esas.” Dave dice pensativamente.

“Vale, quiero salirme de esta conversación más de lo que quiero expresar mis sentimientos apropiada y para nada dramáticamente. Quítate de mis piernas.” Dices y consigues tirar de una de las piernas de Sollux y usarla para empujarlo fuera de tu regazo.

“Y también, ¡¿qué cojones llevo puesto?!” Exiges, haciendo un gesto a todo tu cuerpo.

Santo Cielo, esta cosa se para a la mitad de tu pecho por ningún motivo comprensible. Ni siquiera es que sea para dejar que tus alas salgan, el corte está más alto que ellas. También tienes una capa, ¿qué cojones?

“Alégrate de que tengas cualquier ropa, yo estaba ligeramente preocupada de que la única ropa que tendríamos para ti sería algo de Dave o tu sudaderita de pájaro.” Rose comenta a la ligera.

No hablarás de la sudadera. Joder, las cosas que haces para ayudar a tu amiga a hablar con la chica que le gusta. Si no fueras ya un ángel deberían hacerte un santo por eso.

“Probablemente deberíamos entrar y hablar ahora que eso es algo que puedes hacer.” Dave sugiere.

“Sí, vale. Siempre que a vuestra madre le parezca bien tenerme ahí.” Dices con algo de cautela.

“A ella le pareció perfectamente bien el repentino zoológico de pájaros en su casa, creo que estarás bien con cómo estás ahora.” Dave dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Él te guía de vuelta a la casa, Rose lo sigue después de fulminar al cielo con la mirada por algún motivo. Sollux, sin embargo, se rezaga un poco.

“Hey, uh.” Él dice en voz baja, haciendo que te pares.

Te paras y lo miras, está apartando la mirada incluso aunque su cuerpo está girado hacia ti.

“Sobre lo de la estantería-” Él empieza.

“No, está bien. Fue un accidente y yo fui quien te despertó de todos modos.” Le aseguras. Pensabas que habías dejado tus opiniones sobre su culpa perfectamente claras antes. Claramente no era su intención hacerte daño y de hecho el incidente acabó yendo a tu favor.

“Tú deberías ser capaz de despertarme sin temer que voy a lanzarte contra los muebles.” Sollux dice algo ásperamente.

No estás asustado de él, él no puede pensar que lo estés. ¿O puede que sí?

“Soy tu kismesis, sé que hay una cierta cantidad de dolor que va dentro de eso por la oscuridad pero me importas y he dicho esto antes pero si a alguien le importas no hacen mierdas así. ¡No importa si sus motivos son hacerte mejor persona o lo que sea, no está bien!” Sollux suelta.

Esto no va sobre ti. Es obvio que no va sobre ti.

“Pero tú no estabas haciéndolo por nada de eso, sólo fue un accidente. No estoy diciendo que me lo mereciera o que fuera mi culpa por despertarte. Sólo fue un accidente tonto y ahora estoy bien. Sin daño no hay problema, de verdad.” Le aseguras.

Sollux asiente, un poco aturdido, y entonces se congela, con la boca formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Sin daño no hay pájaro, querrás decir.” Te dice con una sonrisa peligrosamente amplia.

“Yo-” oh, desearías haber podido estudiarte más ese video de «te odio» en demoníaco pero todavía no lo tienes del todo y quieres que sea perfecto. Pero este habría sido un momento genial. Piensa en algo más que decir.

Tu mano va al bolsillo que no tienes y entonces a tu muñeca donde tu amuleto móvil ya no está.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta, mirándote un poco como si hubieras perdido la cabeza.

“La policía tiene mi móvil y mi portátil-” Empiezas.

“Nosotros lo reemplazaremos todo.” Sollux te asegura.

“Eso es muy amable y el comienzo de un patrón preocupante pero no me preocupa eso ahora mismo. Yo… estoy intentando recordar si había hecho copias de seguridad últimamente.” Continúas.

“Tus emails lo estarán, cualquier cosa que le mandaras a alguien, ellos te lo pueden volver a mandar a ti y te sorprendería lo mucho que recuerda tu historial de búsqueda. Si pierdes unas cuantas fotos de cosas que comiste o lo que sea, ¿qué más da?” Sollux dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“No era eso, era un vídeo y es importante.” Le dices y te arrepientes tan pronto como Sollux se anima con interés.

“¿De qué?” Él pregunta.

“Ahora no importa, me meteré en mi cuenta y restauraré lo que sea y sólo esperaré que esté ahí.” Mascullas y empiezas a andar hacia la casa.

“Hey, no, ¿qué era?” Sollux te pincha, ojalá hubieras cerrado tu bocaza porque definitivamente no le vas a contar lo del vídeo de ti hablando en demoníaco. Al menos no todavía.

“No te lo voy a contar.” Suspiras.

“Podrías contármelo.” Sollux señala, siguiéndote de cerca.

“Podría. Pero no lo haré.” Le contestas y abres la puerta.

“Puedo volverte loco hasta que me lo cuentes. Ni te creerías lo irritante que puedo ser.” Sollux dice y cierra la puerta.

“Definitivamente te creo, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.” Dices y tiras de la puerta.

Sollux no está dejando ni esto, ni la puerta, ir. Los dos pasáis por unas cuantas rondas de «cuéntamelo» y «no» antes de que finalmente se te ocurre algo que crees que te llevará a alguna parte.

“Voy a borrar todas tus partidas en los videojuegos.” Amenazas. Sollux parece debidamente horrorizado ante esa idea, tú aprovechas la oportunidad para abrir la puerta de un tirón y entrar a la casa.

Rose y Dave ya están en el salón, sentados en el sofá, supones que no tenían por qué quedarse fuera esperándoos. Siendo justos Sollux había empezado con un pensamiento sincero que era mejor que fuera expresado en privado pero entonces continuó dándote por saco y siendo un capullo, como de costumbre. Te sientas en el sofá y Sollux lo hace sobre la chimenea elevada en mitad de la habitación, sin importarle que sus colas rocen las llamas ocasionalmente.

“Así que te secuestraron.” Dave comienza.

“Otra vez.” Rose añade.

“A estas alturas estoy empezando a pensar que el universo va contra mí.” Suspiras, de acuerdo.

“¿Recuerdas las cosas que te conté cuando eras un pájaro? ¿O deberíamos volver a empezar por el principio?” Rose pregunta.

“No, me acuerdo.” Le respondes. Ahora que estás sentado lo sientes todo muy pesado, tus extremidades pesan sobre el sofá y la gravedad de todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente te hunde más en tu asiento. Incluso intentar poner las cosas en orden al empezar por el principio duele. Empiezas con Eridan y él…

“Eridan. ¿De verdad está muerto? Es decir- no digo que crea que estuvieras mintiendo ni nada Rose pero es sólo que no me puedo hacer a la idea.” Le preguntas. Tienes esperanzas de que Sollux explique algo en plan, no, no está muerto, él simplemente está… ¿qué? ¿En otra parte?

“Está muerto y yo no pienso derramar ni una lágrima al respecto.” Rose dice, su voz como el acero.

“Yo podría hacerlo, como que soy el responsable al haber atravesado el pecho de su creador con un monopatín, matándolos a los dos.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“No lo sabías y fue un accidente. Hasta Eridan no sabía que también lo mataría a él.” Sollux le reconforta.

“Pero ¿está muerto de verdad de la buena?” Vuelves a preguntar.

“¡Karkat! ¡Te traicionó, te vendió a su creador!” Rose protesta.

“Lo sé pero… no sabemos qué estuvo obligado a hacer o no y ahora no puedo preguntárselo. Éramos amigos, o yo pensaba que lo éramos, al menos hasta que él hizo que las cosas se pusieran raras y actuó como un capullo.” Le cuentas. Él siempre era bueno contigo, tú disfrutabas de su compañía a pesar de que fuera algo irritante a veces, pero ¿quién no lo es? Entiendes por qué no te contó lo que era, después de todo tú tampoco se lo contaste. La idea de que él le hiciera daño a ese hombre sigue enfadándote y tienes intenciones de averiguar cómo le va tan pronto como puedas. Aun así, parecían circunstancias excepcionales, no crees que vaya por ahí actuando así todo el tiempo, ¿de verdad se merecía morir por ello?

Parte de tus sentimientos deben reflejarse en tu cara porque la expresión de Rose continúa agriándose.

“Voy a contarle a madre que vuelves a tener tu apariencia de siempre en vez de ser un pájaro.” Rose dice y se va antes de que puedas decir nada.

“Yo… creo que debería ir a hacer un control de daños en ese desastre inminente, ahora vuelvo.” Dave dice y corre tras ella.

Observas como ambos se van, Dave andando rápidamente para alcanzar a su melliza, quien sabes bien que puede cubrir mucha distancia muy rápido cuando está enfadada. Sabes que deberías estar cabreado con Eridan, furioso con él por haberte traicionado pero te sientes saturado emocionalmente. Sólo sientes tristeza.

“Ella se calmará. Toma.” Sollux dice en voz baja y te pasa una hoja de papel.

“Espera, ¿esto es Eridan?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Sí, o lo que queda de él. No sé qué hacen los ángeles con otros ángeles muertos, los demonios sólo quemamos lo que queda así que no me lo pensé mucho cuando dejamos que Kankri se quemara con su apartamento. Aunque supongo que tú tampoco te acuerdas. Da igual, es tu decisión lo que quieras hacer con él.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Observas el papel doblado entre tus manos. Quizás podrías abrirlo pero no sabes qué riesgos tendría eso. Además, ver el núcleo de lo que era Eridan te parece demasiado personal.

“¿Cómo es que tú no estás enfadado?” Preguntas cuando alzas la mirada para observar a Sollux, quien se está limitando a mirarte calmadamente.

Sollux vuelve a encogerse sólo de un hombro, lo cual no te dice absolutamente nada. Por suerte se sigue explicando.

“No me malinterpretes, no soy fan del tío y no siento ninguna puta tristeza porque esté muerto. Estoy cabreado de que te apuñalara por la espalda así pero dado que está muerto y usó su último aliento para pedirme que me disculpara contigo de su parte me siento bastante neutral al respecto. Además, sé cómo eres.” Dice.

¿Las últimas palabras de Eridan fueron una disculpa para ti? Oh, sí, ahora estás MUY triste por todo esto. Pero hay algo más aquí.

“¿Qué? ¿«Sabes cómo soy»? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, eh?” Le preguntas escépticamente.

Sollux suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

“Te conozco. No lo conozco a él pero puedo ver cómo fue la cosa. Vosotros dos erais amigos antes, él pensaba que erais cercanos como para ser moirails, pero no lo erais. Eso me dice que tú siempre eras amable con él porque tú eres así con la gente, así que al menos erais amigos. También tienes este horrible hábito de perdonar a la gente que no se lo merece y pasar completamente por alto los signos de peligro, me apostaría lo que fuera a que ya lo habías perdonado por cosas en el pasado así que no me sorprende que ahora no vayas a guardarle rencor. Tú perdonarías a alguien que te apuñalara.” Sollux se ríe.

Estás a punto de protestar cuando recuerdas ese sueño que tuviste después de Halloween. Lo habías achacado a la culpa, pero ahora no estás tan seguro.

“Creo… creo que recuerdo algo de eso.” Dices lentamente.

“¿Sobre Eridan?” Sollux pregunta, obviamente sorprendido.

“No. Pensaba que era sólo un sueño- es decir, estaba soñando pero creo que podría haber sido un recuerdo.” Le cuentas.

“Adelante.” Sollux te insta.

“Estaba caminando por una carretera cerca del bosque de noche, estaba completamente oscuro-” Empiezas.

“Si esto va a acabar con Shia LaBeouf entonces era un sueño de una canción, especialmente si él es un caníbal.” Sollux te interrumpe con una sonrisa irritante.

“No, no lo hacía. A veces desearía poder cancelar tu privilegio de hablar. Estaba caminando y buscando a alguien cuando encontré este coche, era un coche deportivo más o menos rojo, como de la era clásica de las películas americanas. Solo que no había nadie dentro y claramente el dueño se había largado corriendo, así que me metí en el bosque a buscar a… quienquiera que estuviera buscando y entonces tú estabas ahí. Esperando siniestramente agachado y brillando en la oscuridad, y entonces me atravesaste el pecho con una espada. Esto fue justo después de que nos besáramos en Halloween y como había ido taaan bien pensaba que era la culpa pero no estoy seguro. ¿Lo era?” Preguntas.

Sollux aparta la mirada, su expresión algo incómoda.

“Como decía, le das a la gente demasiadas oportunidades cuando te han demostrado que te quieren hacer daño. No puedo quejarme por lo de Eridan cuando yo también me beneficié de ese rasgo tuyo.” Dice en voz baja.

“Así que ¿no fue un sueño?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Nop. Fue la primera vez que nos vimos.” Sollux dice y te vuelve a mirar, crees que puede parecer un poco sentimental.

“¿Por qué me atacaste? O- ah, supongo que era lo de ser un ángel, ¿verdad? Pensabas que estaba ahí para hacerte daño o castigarte.” Adivinas y él asiente.

“En realidad no te puedo culpar por eso.” Te encoges de hombros, los de tu bando no son estrictamente los «buenos», ¿no es así?

“Te atravesé el pecho. Ya, lo estaba haciendo para protegerme a mí y a mi creador porque tu bando es peligroso pero tu cuerpo acabó destruido y estabas en plan «hmmmm supongo que simplemente seguiré haciendo esto» a pesar de que SEGUÍA pasando lo mismo. ¡Eres un idiota sin ningún instinto de supervivencia en lo que se refiere a la gente!” Sollux te acusa.

Te pones en pie y te inclinas hacia Sollux con una sonrisa, como que arrinconándolo un poco contra la chimenea, aunque tampoco es que os vaya a hacer daño a ninguno de los dos.

“Pero creo que eso nos ha ido bastante bien a los dos, ¿verdad?” Señalas.

“Tienes mal juicio y un gusto horrible.” Sollux farfulla, mirando a otro lado.

Aprovechas la oportunidad para darle un beso en la mejilla, deleitándote con su sorprendido gritito de indignación. Dave vuelve a entrar justo cuando te vuelves a sentar, habiendo agitado bien a Sollux.

“No voy a meterme en medio de eso.” Dave dice y corre hacia vosotros.

“¿Él y yo?” Sollux pregunta, perplejo.

“No, Mamá y Rose. Rose se ha picado y ha acabado empezando una pelea con mamá sólo para tener a alguien con quien discutir y nop, nop, hashtag NOUP.” Dave dice, y puedes oír cómo lo deletrea mal irónicamente. Dave salta el respaldo del sofá y se sienta a tu lado.

“¿Está enfadada conmigo?” Preguntas, con la preocupación inundándote.

“No, creo que sólo está cabreada porque tú no estás tan enfadado con él como ella porque si ella lo está más entonces… no sé, ¿dice algo malo?” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Oh, dice algo, eso seguro.” Sollux masculla pero no parece inclinado a explicar a qué se refiere. Al menos Dave parece igual de perdido que tú, eso por lo menos te hace sentir un poco menos tonto.

“Así que, ¿estabas en la luna entonces? Rose dice que estaba metiéndose en tu visión ahí arriba de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo era eso?” Dave pregunta, cambiando el tema.

“Bueno, no era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo, así que es un poco inquietante. Pero sí que me contó lo que vio cuando era un pájaro así que sé que no me vio haciendo nada raro como darme una ducha o lo que sea.” Dices. Sinceramente la idea de que Rose podría estar observándote en cualquier momento es algo rara pero sabes que ella no se habría puesto a mirar si no hubieras sido literalmente secuestrado, tu privacidad está bastante segura.

“La idea de que alguien me observe sin que yo lo sepa es sólo…” Dave se estremece visiblemente y la expresión de Sollux cambia a una de preocupación.

“Pero, uh, ¡supongo que tú eres la única persona que se ha duchado nunca en la luna!” Dave dice rápidamente en un esfuerzo de distraerse a sí mismo.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que por lo menos los astronautas lo estaban haciendo, y Damara.” Señalas. No estás seguro acerca de Scratch y El Fieltro, no sabes cómo de físicamente reales son. Tampoco quieres imaginártelos desnudos en la ducha, aunque ahora que se te ocurre la imagen mental de Scratch con un gorro de ducha puesto por su cabeza de bola blanca de billar se te va a quedar en el cerebro hasta el fin de los tiempos.

“Así que, aparte de duchas lunares, eso suena a eufemismo pero no sé de qué, ¿cómo era la luna?” Dave divaga hacia algo aproximado a una pregunta de nuevo.

“Paradójicamente verde.” Respondes.

“Eso es sólo su dominio, la luna en sí es del color normal de la luna.” Sollux dice casualmente como si esto fuese algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

“No fue divertido. No voy a volver si puedo evitarlo.” Dices, sin saber qué más contarle a Dave.

“¿Vas a dejar una mala reseña en _Yelp_? ¿Cero estrellas de cinco, el personal fue maleducado y aunque robé a los astronautas como regalo, no volvería?” Dave sugiere.

“Será mejor no darle pistas al gobierno de que tú fuiste el que los trajo de vuelta, ¿vale?” Sollux suspira.

“No tenías que hacerles eso, sabes. No iban a contárselo a nadie después de que los rescatara.” Dices, frunciendo el ceño.

“Oh, ya, una vez recuperados, esos oficiales militares del gobierno no dirán ni palabra sobre ti. Claaaaro. Tontaina. De NADA.” Sollux se ríe. Tú niegas con la cabeza, él es imposible.

“¿Qué quería siquiera ese tío contigo? No es por ofender. Eso ha sonado extrañamente denigrante lo cual no era mi intención.” Dave dice.

“Estaba hablando de algún payaso demoníaco del que él dice que debo mantenerme alejado. Aunque no estoy seguro de que confíe en él y Damara me dijo que hiciera lo contrario y lo matara para liberarla.” Le cuentas.

“Espera, espera, ¿qué? ¿Payaso demoníaco? Rose no mencionó nada de eso.” Sollux dice pareciendo más que un poquito alarmado.

“Sí, y payaso demoníaco es la peor frase de dos palabras del mundo, creo yo.” Coincides.

“Ya, es… es algo, sin duda.” Sollux dice, su voz poniéndose más prieta y aguda.

“¿Estás bien?” Dave dice con cautela.

“Sí, sí, claro. Tengo que irme.” Sollux chilla y se desvanece.

“Eso es preocupante.” Dave dice después de un momento.

“¿De veras? ¿Qué podría ser preocupante sobre eso? De verdad que he comprado su declaración de que no hay nada mal y estoy cien por cien reconfortado. La única manera en que pudiera estar más relajado sobre esta declaración es si alguien me partiera la columna de un rodillazo y me dejara parapléjico.” Dices secamente.

“Yo estoy tan convencido de comprar este producto legítimo como ese tío que compró aquel puente falso. Simplemente estoy dándole dinero para nada, así de convencido estoy.” Dave coincide.

Te hundes más en el sofá malhumoradamente, subiendo tus estúpidos pies calzados en botas y entonces dándote cuenta de que estás siendo maleducado así que los vuelves a bajar.

“Tengo que conseguir puta ropa nueva, parezco un stripper particularmente especializado que se ha hecho superhéroe.” Te quejas y haces un gesto a todo tu atuendo.

“No sé yo, en mi opinión la ropa pegada, sin tirantes y de un material desconocido te queda muy bien.” Dave dice en lo que crees que pasa por un tono seductor para él.

“Pues yo creo que a ti te hace falta que examinen de la vista.” Refunfuñas.

Dave se baja las gafas de sol por la nariz, te mira por encima de ellas y, joder, odias que eso haga que se te acelere el pulso. Eso es lo que pasa, él parece estar realmente interesado en ti por alguna razón desconocida. No está mintiendo. Dios, lo has besado antes en este sofá.

…De verdad que no deberías haber pensado en eso.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que ves en mí.” Admites, sin mirar a Dave, sino a tus rodillas.

“Karkat…” Dave dice en voz baja y su tono es casi preocupado.

“No lo entiendo. Yo soy este raro desastre sobrenatural de una especie que no es genial y sigo metiéndome en problemas y acabo de pasarme una semana siendo un pájaro. Ahora estoy así y-” Sacudes tus manos en un gesto que generalmente señala a todo tu cuerpo.

“HMMM.” Dave hace un ruidito que sin mirarlo puedes distinguir que es de falsa reflexión. Él te da un toquecito en el hombro y te giras sólo para que él te bese antes de que puedas reaccionar.

Se aparta antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en hacer nada y te sonríe.

“Me gustas mucho. Y me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo. ¿Vale?” Dave dice con una voz grave que significa que sólo procesas la manera en la que suena y ni una de las palabras que ha dicho llegan a tu cerebro.

Podrías pedirle que repita lo que sea que acaba de decir pero estás saliendo con él, un ejemplo de un sorprendente mal juicio por su parte, así que puedes limitarte a besarlo en su lugar. Lo besas porque es genuinamente maravilloso, porque te llevó a cuestas cuando eras un pájaro y seguía hablando contigo, porque seguía mirándote, y te gusta muchísimo. Lo que pasa es que cuando lo besas y él te responde, con su mano en tu estúpida capa y la tuya en su esponjoso pelo blanco, tocándolo con las puntas de los dedos y con el resto de tu mano sujetando el lado de su cara, sientes como si hubieras hecho esto muchas veces antes. Es como si este no fuera vuestro beso número lo que sea desde que empezasteis a salir, sino que sientes como si ese número estuviera entre los miles. Sois capaces de girar vuestras cabezas en el ángulo exacto para encajar juntos perfectamente.

La manera en que los dos estáis desparramados en su sofá en mitad de una habitación pública en la CASA DE SU MADRE es enteramente inapropiada, pero aun así tu mano se está deslizando por debajo de su camiseta de todos modos. Su piel es tan suave y cálida y por algún motivo tienes permitido descubrir eso. Tu mano se mueve a su cadera y se para ahí un momento mientras Dave se acerca a ti, casi trepando a tu regazo en el proceso. Mientras os besáis dejas que tu mano se vuelva a mover y prestas atención a los detalles, a la curva desde su cadera a sus costillas, la cual es más pronunciada de lo que habrías esperado pero sigue estando maravillosamente disponible para ti para que pases tu mano por ella.

Cuentas sus costillas mientras vas subiendo tu mano, no es que estén super marcadas ni nada, sólo estás siendo diligente. Minucioso. Bla, bla, excusa para tener la mano bajo la camiseta de tu novio. Termináis con el primero y pasas a besarle la comisura de la boca, con el siguiente cambias tu camino a su mandíbula. A continuación llegas al cuello de Dave y consigues que susurre tu nombre de una forma particularmente maravillosa. Vuelves a subir y las manos de Dave se aprietan en tu estúpida capa, cuando pasas al siguiente Dave decide que va a volver a participar en el proceso. Ahora tienes su brazo en medio, y tú estás más interesado en tocar partes de Dave que te interesan y no, ya sabes, su axila.

Dave se te ha pegado como una lapa y parece estar planteándose los beneficios de simplemente ponerse en tu regazo, algo que te parece muy bien si eres sincero. Al menos hasta que se abre una puerta de golpe y Dave se lanza al otro lado del sofá, lejos de ti, sacando su móvil a una velocidad tal que si hubieras parpadeado te lo habrías perdido.

Roxy pasa por vuestro lado enfadadamente, enteramente ignorante acerca de lo que vosotros dos habíais estado haciendo hasta hace meros segundos antes. Después de eso Rose sube las escaleras dando pisotones igual de furibunda, y sólo cuando las dos se van Dave y tú os atrevéis a miraros, para seguidamente empezar a reíros del puro alivio de que no os hayan pillado.

Juras que los dos sois tan tontos, especialmente cuando estáis juntos, de hecho la proximidad entre vosotros os hace progresivamente más idiotas. A pesar de lo mucho que te gustaría mofarte de Rose por su obvio flechazo con Kanaya y lo nerviosa que se pone con ella, sabes que tú te pones igual.

Dave te lleva de vuelta a su cuarto y acabáis hablando de vuestros deberes de Basilisco y él te enseña el suyo, un pseudo reloj o algo así. Lo que mola mucho es que ha usado como fuente el concepto del tiempo, obviamente algo que va muy bien para un péndulo. Tú te has estado ciñendo a las tormentas sólo porque es lo primero que conseguiste que funcionara y has podido experimentar su poder.

“Uso mucho el tiempo porque está por todas partes, universal, ¿sabes? Sólo porque no puedes verlo no significa que no esté ahí. Además, Sollux dice que es mi aspecto así que supongo que eso me va bien a mí.” Él explica, meciéndose en la silla de su escritorio mientras habla.

“¿Qué me dijo que era el mío? ¿Sangre?” Te preguntas en voz alta mientras intentas acordarte.

“Sí, me lo contó. Rose es luz, mamá es vacío, aparentemente esos son opuestos así que supongo que explica por qué chocan tanto con el tema de la magia en ocasiones.” Dave asiente. De hecho eso es bastante interesante.

“¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con sangre? Usar como fuente de poder el… ¿qué? ¿El latido de los corazones de la gente alrededor del mundo? ¿El movimiento de la savia de las plantas o lo que sea? De hecho eso suena a que podría funcionar.” Dices, ocurriéndosete la idea mientras intentas descartar ese mismo concepto.

“Iba a decir que eso sonaba bastante apañado. Y tampoco estarías ligándolo a una persona así que te iría bien con esa fiabilidad. No estoy seguro de que sea éticamente correcto impulsar un hechizo solamente con el pulso de sólo una persona, pero usarlo como referencia para algún tipo de monitor cardíaco molaría.” Dave dice pensativamente. Ya, odiarías impulsar algo con la energía de los latidos de alguien, algo cuya energía debería ser usada para mantener a dicha persona con vida. Cuando estás sacándola de todo el mundo estás usando más bien el concepto, pero Dave tiene razón con lo de sus usos prácticos.

“Estoy casi tentado de preguntar si quieres que haga uno mío para la próxima catástrofe que me ocurra.” Te ríes.

“Eso ayudaría, pero me pregunto cuál sería el rango de eso. También dudo sobre si tienes sangre cuando estás en tu forma anillosa con ojos y alas.” Dave dice con un gesto vago de sus manos para aludir al aspecto de esa forma.

“Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de eso. Sollux probablemente sepa más, aparentemente no nos dimos las mejores primeras impresiones cuando nos conocimos antes del Acontecimiento, él puede saber si sangro en esa forma.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Ya bueno, él-” Dave se para y entonces mira a su cama sólo para que Sollux repentinamente aparezca un metro por encima de ella y rebote sobre el colchón con un gruñido dramático. Como tú estás sentado al borde de dicha cama, esto casi hace que botes hasta el suelo.

Sollux vuelve a gruñir dramáticamente, todavía boca abajo en la cama. Dave se acerca con su silla y le da palmaditas compasivas a la cabeza de Sollux. Este se endereza hasta estar sobre sus codos y suspira.

“Odio a todo el mundo.” Declara.

“Vaya, joder. Pensaba que yo era especial.” Dices secamente, sólo para que dos colas con punta de pica te den un latigazo en el brazo. Te da justo en el brazo desnudo porque tu inútil capa está echada sobre tu otro lado. No crees tener nada contra las capas específicamente pero esta es estúpida y en realidad las capas deberían estar sobre una armadura, no sobre sea cual sea el crimen a la moda que actualmente te constriñe.

“Ay.” Refunfuñas y te frotas el brazo.

“¿Sabes lo que echo de menos?” Le preguntas a Dave.

“¿Las plumas?” Dave adivina.

“Él sigue teniendo plumas, es sólo que no puedes verlas.” Sollux dice, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada en la que ha vuelto a hundir la cara.

“Ya, eso. No, no las plumas. Echo de menos las mangas. Echo de menos mi ropa de verdad.” Te quejas.

“Ya lo sé, podría dejarte algo mío si eso. O podríamos ir a comprarte algunos recambios, Sollux tiene un coche.” Dave sugiere.

“¿No será un deportivo rojo por casualidad?” Preguntas, estrechando los ojos con sospecha hacia Sollux, quien se gira y se pone de espaldas sobre la cama para mirarte.

“¡Sí! ¿Ya te lo ha contado?” Dave dice.

No, no lo ha hecho. Sollux parece no sentir ninguna culpa al respecto, podría haberte mencionado que todavía tenía ese coche que viste en tu sueño/recuerdo o lo que fuera.

“No tienes por qué comprar ropa.” Sollux dice.

“¿Quééééé estás sugiriendo? Sólo por curiosidad.” Dave pregunta.

“A lo que me refiero es que esa ropa es la ropa con la que te hicieron. Es como un poder divino proporcionado por cualquier deidad a la que sirvas, vuelve por defecto a ser esa como me ocurre a mí.” Sollux explica y su ropa cambia a ese traje ajustado negro y amarillo que le has visto llevar otras veces y entonces vuelve a lo que llevaba originalmente antes de que puedas terminar de asimilarlo.

“Te la sigues pudiendo cambiar, todo esto es ropa de nivel dios. Yo también llevo otras cosas, pero esto soy todo yo. Puedes invocarlas y quitártelas cuando te apetezca y hacer que tengan la apariencia que tú quieras.” Sollux explica.

“Y pasan por mis alas perfectamente.” Dices lentamente.

“Bueno, eso es obvio.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Lo señalas con tu dedo a escasos centímetros de su nariz y lo fulminas con la mirada.

“¡¿Dejaste que fuera por ahí sin camiseta después de que recuperara mis alas sin mencionar esto?! ¡¿Has dejado que tenga estas pintas durante siglos sin mencionar nada de eso?! ¡¿Por qué?!” Exiges.

“Me declaro no culpable por circunstancias extenuantes.” Sollux dice.

“¿Podrían ser esas circunstancias «Karkat sin camiseta» por algún casual?” Dave pregunta.

“…Sí.” Sollux le responde.

“No puedo condenar a este hombre, ha usado la defensa de «Karkat está bueno». Es a prueba de balas.” Dave te dice solemnemente.

“Te perdonaré si me dices cómo cambiarlas.” Le ofreces, estás dispuesto a hacer un trato con este criminal.

“Simplemente imagínatelo en tu mente con mucha claridad, la sensación de lo que quieres, su aspecto, todo eso.” Sollux sugiere.

Hm, eso suena un poco a que está haciendo que cierres los ojos y te concentres mucho en una tontería para poder reírse de ti, pero lo intentarás de todos modos. Te imaginas una de tus camisetas lisas negras que conseguiste por un precio barato, entonces la sudadera que tienes que te calienta el cuello y recubre tus brazos de cómodo calor. Te aseguras de imaginarte la ropa interior y entonces uno de tus vaqueros grises intercambiablemente similares. Por último te intentas concentrar en tus zapatos de siempre pero es difícil mantenerlo todo en mente.

Cuando abres los ojos ya no estás en un traje ajustado sin mangas y con una tonta capa. En su lugar estás vestido como una persona normal.

“Huh.” Dave dice pensativamente.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas, preocupado de que algo haya ido mal.

“Tus zapatos.” Dave explica.

Alzas un pie y lo observas sólo para ver que aunque a primera vista tus zapatos parecen ser normales, esa ilusión desaparece cuando los miras con más detenimiento. Parecen una versión de baja resolución de una copia barata de tus zapatos normales, la marca tiene una forma vaga y los cordones ni siquiera funcionan. Tienen simplemente cordones que los cruzan y no podrían apretarte los zapatos de ninguna manera.

“Has perdido la concentración, inténtalo otra vez sólo con ellos.” Sollux sugiere.

Después de otro intento ¡vuelves a tener zapatos de persona normal!

“Vale, supongo que puedo perdonarte por ahora.” Admites a regañadientes.

“¿No serás tú un angelito? Súper benevolente y toda esa mierda.” Sollux te bufa y se vuelve a tirar en la cama.

Experimentalmente dejas tus alas salir de nuevo y te encuentras con que ciertamente atraviesan tu sudadera sin problemas. Y entonces porque no eres ni por asomo tan angelical y tolerante, sueltas un ala justo en la cama con Sollux, haciendo que este balbucee y se agite. Después de eso te las vuelves a guardar porque en realidad no tienes espacio suficiente aquí dentro y odiarías romper algo de Dave.

“Así que, ¿la gente te lo está haciendo pasar mal?” Dave pregunta, devolviendo la conversación a lo que sea que causara que Sollux vuelva aquí tan dramáticamente.

“Pff, sí, más o menos.” Sollux se sopla una pluma de la cara, es una plumita que es más un halo de pelusa que otra cosa.

“¿Y eso?” Dave insiste.

“Necesito información sobre algo y Redglare está intentando investigarlo por mí pero no está yendo muy bien porque perder otro fragmento ha… trastocado las cosas políticamente.” Sollux explica, claramente nada contento con tener que decir eso.

“¿Es que la gente ya no te escucha o algo?” Le preguntas, Redglare le había advertido sobre eso antes, ¿verdad?

“No voy a hablar de ello.” Sollux dice a la defensiva.

Dave parece preocupado y tú te preguntas si Sollux se siente raro hablando de esto contigo aquí. Esperas que no, esperas que confíe lo suficiente en ti, pero quizás haya algún lastre cultural que tú no estás pillando con lo de admitir que está perdiendo poder.

“Creo que voy a ir a ver a Rose.” Anuncias de repente y te levantas.

Dave parece algo sorprendido por tu salida repentina pero según estás cruzando el umbral de su habitación ya puedes empezar a oírle hablar en voz baja con Sollux otra vez, probablemente tenías razón esta vez. Puede que Sollux te lo cuente después, o al menos eso esperas.

Bien podrías hacer de verdad lo que has dicho que ibas a hacer. Te diriges al cuarto de Rose, la puerta está cerrada pero tú llamas y dado que parece cabreada con su madre, dices quién eres.

“Entra, o…” La voz de Rose termina en un murmullo después de eso, así que no lo puedes entender pero pillaste la parte en la que te permitía la entrada.

Entras y das un paso dentro de su habitación, está algo desordenada, como siempre, pero es un caos familiar.

“Cierra la puerta después de entrar.” Rose dice.

Está sentada con su portátil abierto y mirando sin pestañear la pantalla con una intensidad que sinceramente es algo inquietante. Pero sí que cierras la puerta detrás de ti y con cautela te acercas a ella.

“¿Qué… uh… ¿qué hay?” Preguntas, apuntando a ser casual.

Rose se gira rápido en su silla y se te queda mirando fijamente.

“¿Estás trabajando en algo?” Adivinas, echando un vistazo a la pantalla. Parece estar llena de datos meteorológicos por algún motivo.

“Sí. Quería hablar contigo de- de hecho, dejemos ese tema para después. Tengo que hablar contigo de otra cosa.” Rose dice frunciendo el ceño y da unas palmaditas en la cama.

Parece bastante preocupada por algo así que te acomodas en el borde de la cama de Rose, está cubierta por una manta de punto sobre la que es mucho más agradable estar ahora que no tienes pequeñas garras de pájaro que se enganchan en la lana.

Rose te mira, algo perdida sobre por dónde empezar, pero eventualmente consigue empezar a hablar.

“Sabes que soy gay, ¿verdad?” Rose empieza.

“No. ¿En serio? Pensaba que eras la persona más hetero que alguna vez ha sido hetero, todo eso contigo y Kanaya sois sólo tías siendo colegas.” Dices tan secamente como puedes, volcando sarcasmo liberalmente sobre cada letra de esa frase.

“Karkat, lo digo en serio.” Rose dice frunciendo el ceño.

“Obviamente lo sabía, me lo dijiste tú misma, hemos hablado mucho de ello. ¿Estás intentando decir que ese no es el caso y que eres otra cosa en su lugar? Porque si es eso entonces lo pillo, yo ni siquiera termino de entender qué etiqueta tendría yo y estas cosas cambian para alguna gente así que, ya sabes.” Te encoges de hombros.

“No, definitivamente no está cambiando. Soy muy gay, no estoy nada interesada en los hombres de ningún modo, forma o condición. Nada de nada.” Rose te dice firmemente.

“¿Vale? Ya sabía eso así que estoy algo confuso sobre por qué me lo estás volviendo a contar si no te lo estás cuestionando.” Dices lentamente. ¿Está probando tu memoria o algo?

“¿Pero a ti te parece bien eso?” Rose presiona.

“Completamente. ¿He dicho algo o te he dado la impresión de que no era así?” Preguntas, alarmado. No puedes imaginarte que lo podrías haber hecho, pero quizás te haya oído decir algo sarcástico fuera de contexto pero incluso ahí no se te ocurre ningún ejemplo y difícilmente eres sutil con eso. Además, estás saliendo con su hermano mellizo y su amigo, tampoco es que TÚ seas hetero, ¿no es así?

“No, no, nunca has dicho nada de eso.” Rose dice.

…¿Qué?

“Así que, ¿hay algún motivo por el que estemos teniendo este trivial sobre cosas que aparentemente ambos ya sabíamos y con las que no hay ningún problema o qué?” Preguntas. Estás completamente descolocado por toda esta conversación.

“Y tú no estás… ¿interesado en mí? ¿Románticamente?” Rose pregunta.

“¡Guau! ¡No! Yo- no es por ofender, por supuesto, eres maravillosa. Eres guapa y divertida y todo eso pero no eres- es decir, si fueras un tío y más desastre lo estaría, pero ese es literalmente el motivo por el que estoy saliendo con tu hermano gemelo. No es que tú no seas genial pero yo sólo- somos amigos, ¿verdad? Oh, joder, ¿es esto por la broma esa de que estamos casados? ¡Se suponía que sólo era una broma, no era mi intención incomodarte ni nada!” Balbuceas, horrorizado.

Rose hace una mueca, probablemente tan mortificada por toda esta conversación como tú.

“No, no, está bien. Yo también la encuentro divertida. Yo tampoco quiero salir contigo y no pensaba que tú quisieras. Yo sólo… tengo que saber que tú sabes que yo soy lesbiana y no estoy románticamente interesada en ti. Tampoco es que hayas dicho o hecho nada para que me preocupe por ello ni nada, no tiene nada que ver con lo que hayas dicho.” Rose dice rápidamente y alza una mano para frenar la ola que son tus balbuceos de pánico.

“¿Seguimos siendo amigos?” Preguntas en voz baja y Rose tiene cara de que le acabaras de arrancar el corazón.

“Por supuesto que lo somos. Lo siento, esto ha sido estúpido. Sólo me preocupa que quizás esa amistad no fuera suficiente y tampoco es que yo pueda o quiera progresar a nada romántico y no sé. Lo siento.” Rose farfulla y aparta la mirada.

“Tú eres mi mejor amiga.” Le dices suavemente.

No puedes aguantar mirarla, así que miras a tus zapatos imaginados en su lugar.

“Tampoco es que haya tenido amigos antes de venir a Salem y obviamente estoy saliendo con Dave y Sollux y sé que no se debe clasificar a los amigos o cualquier chorrada de instituto del estilo, pero lo digo en serio. Soy muy cercano a Kanaya porque trabajamos juntos pero si tuviera que elegir a la persona más cercana a mí, serías tú. Quizás eso es estúpido, no nos conocemos de hace tanto y estoy seguro de que tú eres más cercana a June y a Sollux al conocerlos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero es verdad. Me gusta nuestra amistad y ni de coña quiero hacer nada para estropearla.” Le cuentas a Rose. Y también a tus zapatos.

“No has hecho nada para estropearla. Lo siento, es sólo una idea estúpida. Sollux es prácticamente familia para mí y no estoy muy acostumbrada a ser emocionalmente cercana a alguien que no me pudiera interesar románticamente, al menos teóricamente. Pero ¿estás contento con cómo están las cosas ahora, no quieres más?” Rose te pregunta con cautela.

“No, ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo podrías hacer algo más que esto. Iba a decir «sin salir con alguien», pero eso como que perpetúa la noción de que no eres amigo de la gente con la que sales y que las amistades son menos significativas, la cual es una idea que puede irse a morir en la hoguera porque a la mierda con eso.” Le cuentas con vehemencia, ese tipo de chorradas es lo que da lugar a adornos en tartas de boda con novias arrastrando a novios miserables al altar. En plan «ja, ja, odio a mi mujer/marido», ¡como si eso fuera normal!

“¿Y qué hay de la moiralianza? ¿Cómo Sollux y Dave?” Rose pregunta.

“Qué audaz por tu parte el asumir que tengo la más mínima idea de cómo funciona eso. Puedo ver que a ellos les va bien, y creo que lo pillo vagamente en teoría, pero cuando leí al respecto simplemente parecía bastante raro. No es que tenga un problema con ello ni nada, claramente los hace felices y es muy mono todo. No sé, supongo que simplemente no soy un demonio y no lo termino de entender.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Los ángeles también hacen eso.” Rose te informa.

“Bueno pues qué pena que no me acuerde de una puta mierda de todo eso de ser un ángel, ¿eh? Literalmente tuve que reaprender a volar y creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que todavía no se me da del todo bien. Si no puedo dominar las habilidades motoras básicas de mi especie, ni de coña voy a haber averiguado cómo hacer conscientemente toda esa mierda emocional. Si quisieras ser mi moirail y me lo estuvieras pidiendo, simplemente te diría que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso o lo que implica de ninguna manera práctica. Ciertamente no estoy aquí suspirando por ti en alguna manera romántica que no termino de entender. ¡O quizás lo estoy haciendo y simplemente soy muy denso! Todo lo que sé es que eres mi amiga, me gusta ser tu amigo ¡y antes volaría a una turbina eólica que hacerte sentir asco o incomodidad por nada de esto!” Dices y echas las manos al aire.

“Es… bueno oír eso, supongo. Sé que los demonios tienen orientaciones complejas y los humanos no tienen exactamente las mismas y todo eso, pero no sé, ¿supongo que me preocupaba estarte dando una impresión equivocada? O implicando cosas que no quería decir, darte falsas esperanzas pálidamente, si eso es algo que existe.” Rose dice encogiéndose impotentemente de hombros.

“Vale, bueno, primero de todo me está empezando a dar la impresión de que o Dave o Sollux te metieron esta idea en la cabeza o al menos la empezaron, así que dime a quién le tengo que gritar. Segundo de todo, y sí, Sollux no va a ser el segundo punto porque puede que esté cabreado con él por esto si es culpa suya, incluso si me hubieras estado dando «falsas esperanzas» para una moiralianza o lo que sea, eso no me habría dado ningún derecho a nada de todos modos. Ese argumento es una mierda y tú eres demasiado inteligente para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones.” Le cuentas.

“Lo sé, es sólo… no sé.” Rose farfulla y se estira la falda, intentando hacer algo para distraerse, supones.

“Lo sabes pero no lo sabes. Qué claro todo. Mira, vale, estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de nosotros termina de pillar todo esto de los moirails aunque lo hayamos visto en acción, ¿verdad?” Preguntas.

“Me siento mal admitiendo eso después de haber pasado tantos años viviendo con ellos, pero sí. No me he criado en una cultura en la que se mostrara y sólo he visto un ejemplo en persona, así que no es exactamente comprensible.” Rose coincide.

“Y yo no recuerdo mi pasado, así que, nadie sabe nada. Y yo tampoco sé si al salir con alguien de ese modo importaría que fueras lesbiana o no, pero parece estarte molestando y yo no quiero eso. Así que si con la manera en que somos amigos ahora nos hace felices a los dos, entonces podemos simplemente seguir haciendo eso y si las cosas se ponen raras o uno de los dos se ve repentinamente atacado por anhelos raritos de… ¿abrazos? No sé, no creo que mi libro fuera muy fiable. Lo que sea, podemos limitarnos a hablarlo cuando haya algún problema, ¿verdad?” Sugieres.

“Quizás con más tacto y coherencia que en esta conversación.” Rose asiente.

“Vale. Así que, seguimos siendo amigos, tú sigues siendo lesbiana, yo sigo siendo lo que sea, nadie pilla las mierdas de los moirails y podemos volver a vivir nuestras vidas. Si algo cambia o surge algún problema, podemos hablarlo como adultos, ¿te parece bien?” Sugieres.

“Lo hace, sí. Perdona, ahora me siento increíblemente tonta por todo esto.” Rose admite incómodamente.

“No, cierra el pico, tus sentimientos son importantes.” Le sueltas, haciendo que Rose se ría en voz baja por un momento.

“Vale, me sentía algo preocupada porque no quería estropear las cosas entre nosotros y tu eres mi amigo, así que tampoco quería herir tus sentimientos. Y además, no te enfades con Sollux, él sólo estaba intentando ayudar.” Rose dice. ¡SABÍAS que fue él, joder!

“No creo que tuviera malas intenciones pero, Dios, esto ha sido un caos.” Refunfuñas.

“Mmm, no sé, quizás si esto fuera una película para demonios, ellos estarían gritándole a la pantalla lo obvio que es esto o lo que sea, pero preferiría no pensar en ello. Al menos no ahora.” Rose dice encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

“A la mierda las expectativas de los demás. Haz lo que quieras hacer, llama a las cosas lo que te dé la gana, no hagas mierdas porque se supone que deberías hacerlas.” Le cuentas con la rebeldía recorriéndote las venas.

“Me da la sensación de que son cosas como esta las que hacían que no fueras un ángel muy bueno. Demasiado anti-autoridad.” Rose sonríe.

“Hey, que le follen al tío al mando. O metafóricamente si no vas por ahí.” Sonríes.

“Eso me ofende, las mujeres definitivamente pueden ser líderes totalitarias. Las mujeres pueden ser diosas. Hasta donde tú recuerdas, tu deidad podría ser una mujer y todo el mundo podría estar entendiendo mal su género por ser misóginos y horribles en general.” Rose te dice.

“Tienes toda la razón. Que le follen al hombre, mujer, poder, lo que sea. Que le follen a todo.” Declaras y te tiras de espaldas en la cama de Rose, más emocionalmente exhausto de lo que estabas antes.

“Bueno, entonces vale.” Rose dice.

Tenéis un momento de silencio mientras miras a su claraboya, no terminando de asimilar los detalles.

“¿Significa esto que ya no podemos hacer esa broma de que estamos falsamente casados?” Te preguntas en alto.

“Puedes intentar quitarme esa broma de mis frías y muertas manos.” Rose te dice enfáticamente.

“¿Me la dejarás en tu testamento falso?” Preguntas.

“Si la querías deberías haberla puesto en nuestro acuerdo prenupcial falso. Qué pena.” Rose chasquea la lengua.

“Conozco a una abogada falsa que podría ayudarme.” Reflexionas, hasta donde tú sabes, Terezi no tiene cualificaciones legales aparte de ser una dragona putamente enorme, lo cual tiende a hacer que la gente no haga muchas preguntas.

“Se lo estoy dejando a todo a nuestro querido hijo, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar evitar eso?” Rose exclama con horror fingido. Te da la sensación de que los dos estáis comprobando que las cosas siguen yendo bien entre vosotros, pero incluso si no lo hubieras supuesto, no dejarías pasar una oportunidad así.

“Si es para nuestro hijo supongo que puedo vivir con ello, ese pobre niño es lo único que está manteniendo este matrimonio unido a estas alturas.” Suspiras dramáticamente

El momento se queda en el aire el tiempo suficiente como para parecer serio antes de que los dos empecéis a reíros al mismo tiempo, y sientes como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima. Rose sonríe y sube los pies a la cama a tu lado, sus calcetines son negros con pequeños murcielaguitos morados estampados.

“De hecho, tenía algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo, pero es un secreto, ¿vale?” Rose dice y se vuelve a reclinar en su silla y forma una campana con las manos de forma algo siniestra.

“Muy inquietante, adelante.” Asientes.

“June sabía que eras un ángel, tú no se lo contaste, ¿verdad?” Rose pregunta.

“No lo hice, me figuraba que ese tipo de conversación sería mejor cara a cara, leer el ambiente por mensaje puede ser difícil y preferiría limitarme a hablar con ella y no sobre analizar cada «vale» que me diga para ver si quería decir eso o no. Además, no estoy seguro de si PUEDO contárselo a la gente si es algún tipo de secreto mágico. No sé cómo funciona, todos los demás que se han enterado lo han averiguado por su cuenta, no se lo he llegado a contar a nadie.” Le dices.

“Bueno, mira, es que le pregunté a Sollux si se lo había contado a June antes de que habláramos con ella y él lo negó con vehemencia diciendo que no podía contárselo a nadie que no lo supiera incluso si quisiera. No fue capaz de contárnoslo ni a nosotros ni a ti, después de todo. Cuando June habló con nosotros después, ella lo sabía, y cuando le pregunté cómo dijo que Sollux se lo había contado a pesar de que él acababa de decir que no lo había hecho.” Rose explica.

“Eso es… raro. Me pregunto si Sollux estaba obligado a mentir o algo, ¿podría ser alguna cláusula rara del hechizo que mantiene el secreto?” Adivinas.

“Quizás, o es que él está conspirando con June.” Rose frunce el ceño.

“¿Conspirando con June? Ni de coña. Lo único para lo que esos dos conspirarían juntos es para gastar bromas tontas y…” Dejas de hablar cuando recuerdas algo.

“¿Qué?” Rose te urge.

“De hecho, Jade y yo pillamos a Sollux hablando con Latula, Redglare y Mituna sobre cosas demoníacas y lo de los fragmentos, pero June también estaba ahí. Todos estaban hablando juntos del tema. Cuando vieron a través del camuflaje de Jade, June le quitó importancia y se la llevó de vuelta a la cafetería.” Dices lentamente.

“¡Ves! ¡Es súper sospechoso! Y estos hombres raros con trajes que nos sacaron de la comisaría-” Rose empieza.

“Espera, ¿tíos raros con trajes idénticos, todos con nombres falsos que son en plan… nombres de su posición?” Preguntas, recordando muy bien a los raritos de fuera de la Mansión Medio-Harley.

“¡Sí! También había una mujer con ellos, pero eran todos muy genéricos y sosos, si no fuera por el hecho de que definitivamente hicieron explotar la comisaría. Lo que es más, uno de ellos tenía un pin en la solapa con un simbolito ondulado y yo encontré el mismo símbolo en una pila de estatuas y parafernalia religiosa dentro del vacío de Sollux, y además de eso, cuando usé ese símbolo como fuente de poder, FUNCIONABA. Es un dios y el padre de June tenía a un montón de hombres de este estilo en su casa, rindiéndole culto a quien sólo puedo asumir que es este dios, ¡este que de alguna manera NO está encerrado con todos los demás!” Rose exclama.

Frunces el ceño y te acomodas mejor sobre la cama mientras intentas pensar.

“Así que… Sollux y June están colaborando con lo de los fragmentos que le preocupa muchísimo, y ella también sabe lo que soy sin que nadie se lo haya dicho, está conectada a una organización misteriosa y a un dios que a saber cómo está libre.” Dices mientras intentas ordenar todo lo que acabas de oír en tu mente.

“Cierto. No puedes decirme que eso no es sospechoso.” Rose insiste.

“No, ciertamente es raro de cojones. Pero… vale, digamos que este dios está libre y quizás está intentando mantener el perfil bajo para que Scratch no se dé cuenta de que se le ha escapado uno o algo. Los dioses necesitan fe, así que si esta gente son sus seguidores y el padre de June es importante, tiene sentido que su dios los recompensara como pago por eso. Puede que su recompensa fuese no perder la memoria con El Acontecimiento. June sabía mi nombre cuando nos vimos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Quizás nos conociéramos antes de todo esto.” Razonas. ¿Cómo si no habría sabido eso?

Rose frunce un poco el ceño y se echa hacia atrás en su silla. Se queda en silencio unos momentos mientras aparentemente piensa en tus palabras.

“Eso tiene sentido, es sólo que no creo que sea eso del todo. Me creo perfectamente lo de que te conociera de antemano de alguna manera, y quizás no dijo lo que eras antes por las mismas razones que Sollux, eso está bien. ¿Pero por qué te habría conocido ella?” Rose pregunta.

“No lo sé, no recuerdo lo suficiente sobre mi vida como para contarte lo que yo solía hacer además de la idea de que no era lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo.” Dices encogiéndote de hombros.

“¿Me ayudarás a averiguar más cosas sobre este dios? Kanaya y yo ya hemos descubierto que tenía un templo en Islandia así que puede ser originario de allí. Quiero averiguar quién es, qué tiene que ver June en todo esto y por qué no podía limitarse a contárnoslo. Por favor ayúdame y no se lo cuentes a Sollux ni a June.” Rose te pide, bueno, te ruega. Claramente es importante para ella.

“Vale, ayudaré. También como que creo que lo de mantenerlo en secreto es buena idea, a pesar de que normalmente pienso que guardar secretos es mala idea. Si Sollux y June lo saben, entonces supongo que este hechizo afecta a lo que pueden decir y hacer, no sabemos si dejar que sepan lo que nosotros sabemos podría causarles efectos malos o no. No quiero meterlos en problemas o hacerles daño. Tampoco creo que June sea parte de ninguna conspiración malvada, es nuestra amiga y ha sido tu amiga durante mucho más.” Señalas. No quieres que Rose se aísle a sí misma de sus amigos, esa es una idea terrible.

“No me gusta que me oculten cosas, no confío en la gente que me esconde cosas deliberadamente.” Rose masculla.

“Sollux hace eso a veces y él no puede evitarlo, pero confías en él, ¿verdad?” Señalas.

“¿Quieres parar de echar por tierra mi lógica?” Rose bufa y estrecha los ojos al mirarte.

“No, consíguete una lógica mejor o lidia con ello. Estoy diciendo que te voy a ayudar y también que lo mantendré en secreto, simplemente no te me pongas en plan conspiranoica con gorritos de papel de aluminio. ¿Trato?” Le ofreces.

“Vale. Accederé a eso, o al menos lo intentaré. Pero esto es sospechoso, no voy a dejarlo ir y llegaré al fondo de todo esto. Pero puedo apreciar que parte de mi entusiasmo y vigor con este proyecto en particular pueden ser porque haya estado redirigiendo la frustración por no ser capaz de alcanzarte.” Rose admite a regañadientes. Eso es probablemente lo mejor que vas a conseguir de ella, puede ser… algo tozuda.

“Déjame mostrarte lo que encontré en Islandia.” Rose dice con entusiasmo, cogiendo su portátil para poder sentarse a tu lado en la cama y enseñarte todo lo que ha averiguado hasta ahora. Su investigación es muy comprensiva aunque crees que puedes llegar algo tarde para pedirle que deje de llevar el gorrito de papel de aluminio, ese punto puede haber pasado ya.

Rose te pone al día con toda la investigación detallada que Kanaya y ella han hecho, y tú te ofreces a investigar por la biblioteca cualquier cosa relacionada tan pronto como vuelvas al trabajo. Eventualmente Rose te termina de contar todo lo que ha descubierto sobre ello y los dos acabáis en un agujero negro de vídeos de YouTube sobre cazadores de tormentas tontainas.

Supones que te quedas dormido en algún momento, cansado por tu cambio de forma y por el agotamiento emocional por el que ya te han hecho pasar sólo en una mañana. Te despiertas de golpe cuando Rose vuelve a la habitación con dos tazas de té y te das cuenta de que de alguna manera ella se ha intercambiado en la cama por un peluche de gato enorme. Ya no estás echándote una siesta sobre el hombro de Rose, sino que estás aplastando la oreja de lo que asumes que es el gato negro de _Sailor Moon_.

“Perdona, supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.” Te disculpas.

“Admito que yo también me he dado una cabezadita, mis horarios de sueño están algo descolocados con mis visiones. He estado usando el sol para ver.” Rose te cuenta y deja las tazas en su escritorio.

“Yo también uso el sol para ver porque así funcionan los ojos.” Le cuentas con la cara más seria de la que eres capaz.

“Supongo que estas dos bebidas son para mí entonces.” Rose te contesta.

Por supuesto, ella no se bebe tu té y cuando ambos os los habéis terminado os lleváis las tazas abajo, decidiendo por impulso volver a echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca de los Lalonde. La estantería contra la que Sollux hizo que chocaras ha sido reparada y nunca habrías sabido que nada hubiera pasado. Pero aun así acabas ojeando los títulos con curiosidad.

“Venga, nos vamos.” Rose declara de repente, mirándote a donde estabas inspeccionando inocentemente los libros de la estantería anteriormente rota.

“¿Nos vamos a dónde?” Preguntas.

“A casa.” Rose dice.

Miras a tu alrededor, a la casa de Rose, y después la vuelves a mirar. ¿Misión cumplida?

“No, nuestra casa. Salem. Vamos a ver qué tenemos que reemplazar en la residencia.” Rose te cuenta y pone los ojos en blanco.

Te surge el impulso inmediato de protestar y decirle que no tiene por qué hacer esto, pero dudas que Rose te escuche así que probablemente sea más fácil hacer lo que ella dice. Además, tampoco es que no quieras arreglar tus cosas. También esperas que Abraxas esté bien, quizás puedas encontrar algún libro que añadir a tu colección para alimentarlo a modo de compensar que todos esos policías destrozaran tu cuarto, incluyendo tus libros.

“¿Y cómo vamos a ir?” Le preguntas, yendo con una pregunta que es más probable que reciba una respuesta en condiciones.

El sonido del aire desplazado y el olor a manzana procedentes de tus espaldas anuncian la repentina aparición de Sollux bastante bien, pero si eso no lo hubiera hecho, el que se incline y te hable directamente en la oreja con una voz grave también lo habrían conseguido.

“En tu montura favorita.” Sollux prácticamente te ronronea al oído.

“En tus sueños.” Le contestas, dándole un codazo y girándote para fulminarlo con la mirada.

“Regularmente, sí. Vámonos entonces.” Sollux dice alegremente y sale del cuarto pasando por el lado de Rose, quien está sonriendo pícaramente.

Al pasar por su lado estás tentado de señalarle a Rose que si los dos de alguna manera estuvierais saliendo pálidamente o como se llame, entonces no le gustaría ver a Sollux irritarte tanto. Pero, por otra parte, has visto a Dave y a Sollux irritarse entre ellos para divertirse y reírse de las vergüenzas en público del otro. Quizás entonces eso no sea muy cierto, mejor no decirlo.

Sollux os guía al salón, donde Dave está sentado en el suelo al lado de la mesa baja, trasteando cuidadosamente con algo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensaba que estabas listo para irnos.” Rose pregunta.

“Ya, lo estaba, pero entonces me senté en el sofá y fui ligeramente apuñalado.” Dave masculla.

“¿Debería estar más que ligeramente preocupado?” Sollux pregunta.

“Mamá está haciendo magia rara otra vez, esto estaba entre los cojines del sofá.” Dave dice, se levanta y extiende su mano. En ella tiene un caballo y un alfil de un juego de ajedrez que parecen estar pegados entre sí.

“¿Ahora está juntando cosas? Normalmente las divide.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

“Tienen imanes.” Dave dice a modo de explicación.

Tú le coges las piezas de ajedrez de la mano e intentas separarlas pero cuanto más lo intentas, más difícil es. Llega hasta el punto de que las dos piezas se pegan con tanta fuerza que apenas consigues no pillarte los dedos entre ellas.

“Me impresiona que vuestra madre haya conseguido magnetizar madera, algo que es notoriamente nada magnético. Pero hay más en esto y no puedo distinguirlo, no todo es demoníaco.” Sollux dice mientras observa las dos piezas con sus ojos pequeños.

Ahora que vuelven a estar juntas las miras mejor.

“Esto es…” Frunces el ceño cuando te viene a la cabeza tu sueño.

“Esto es como en mi sueño. Vuestra madre separaba su reina en dos piezas, estas dos concretamente. Creo que- Rose sujeta esta.” Dices y le extiendes las piezas de ajedrez pegadas, ofreciéndole el alfil. Ella lo coge de manera que está sujetando una pieza y tú la otra.

“Dave, coge tú la otra.” Le dices.

“Es una petición rara pero tengo bastante curiosidad como para apuntarme a esto.” Dave dice y se acerca. Él extiende la mano, coge el caballo desde donde sigue pegado, y tú lo sueltas por completo.

“¡OH! ¡Separadlas!” Sollux exclama.

Dave y Rose se miran pero encogiéndose de hombros simultáneamente, tiran de las dos piezas para separarlas, pero ahora no hay ninguna resistencia. Dave hasta abre la mano de manera que su caballito tallado en madera se quede quieto en su palma.

“Ahora intercambiároslas.” Sollux insiste, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano.

Los gemelos se intercambian las piezas como se les dice y ambos reaccionan con sorpresa.

“Es como que está tirando ligeramente, pero no como antes. Es mucho más sutil.” Dave comenta.

“Si abro la mano y la dejo quieta, se mueve casi como la aguja de una brújula. ¿Es esto como el hechizo que Mamá le hizo a la pluma de Karkat?” Rose se pregunta en voz alta, moviendo la mano de varias formas, de manera que el caballo de Dave se mueve en su palma.

“Debe ser. Pero es algo un poco inusual.” Dices con asombro.

“Mola. Un tótem busca-Rose gratis, nunca sabes cuándo te puede venir bien eso.” Dave dice y se mete el alfil en su mochila de contención. Rose parece llegar a la misma conclusión y también guarda su pieza.

“De hecho, creo que voy a ir a por una bufanda. Un momento.” Rose dice y se dirige a un armario cerca de la puerta principal.

“Eh, yo voy a coger un abrigo también.” Dave dice y la sigue.

Tú te tomas un momento para imaginarte tu segundo abrigo de invierno, sólo tienes dos y estás bastante seguro de que ese te lo dejaste en casa de Eridan, y sólo estabas llevando ese porque abandonaste tu abrigo principal en el apartamento de Kanaya. Dios, perdiste tus dos abrigos al realizar retiradas apresuradas de malas situaciones en casas de tus amigos. No es un buen precedente. Pero aun así, mantienes la imagen mental de tu abrigo en tu cabeza y sientes como se forma en tu cuerpo.

“Esto mola mucho.” Dices con silencioso asombro.

“Sí que lo hace, sí. Es una de las ventajas de no ser de este plano de la realidad.” Sollux sonríe.

Sollux se pasea casualmente hacia la chimenea de gas y la apaga, lo cual es sensato. Si estáis todos fuera y sólo queda Roxy aquí, entonces probablemente sea sabio no dejar un fuego encendido, por no mencionar el coste de mantener un fuego encendido sin motivo alguno. Él pulsa el interruptor y el fuego se apaga pero él no se aparta inmediatamente. Sollux se para y procede a meter la mano entre las brasas incandescentes, sacando algo.

“¿Otra pieza de ajedrez?” Adivinas basándote en su tamaño.

Acercándote y mirando por encima de su hombro puedes ver que ciertamente es una pieza de ajedrez, el rey si no estás equivocado. Antes de que puedas preguntar al respecto, Sollux lo machaca en su mano, y ves un destello de fuego provenir de su puño. Finalmente esparce la ceniza resultante sobre las brasas.

“Vámonos.” Dice secamente y se sacude la mano.

¿De qué cojones iba todo eso? Miras a la chimenea pero no te está dando ninguna respuesta, aunque Sollux probablemente tampoco lo haga a estas alturas. Genial, otro misterio que añadir a la creciente lista de preguntas. Te apresuras a seguir a Sollux y lo encuentras frente a la puerta principal con los mellizos.

Sin mucha fanfarria, Sollux os teletransporta pero no acabáis en vuestro piso destrozado, sino en el apartamento de Dave y Sollux.

“Oh, uy. Costumbre.” Sollux masculla.

“Estoy segura de que podemos bajar las escaleras perfectamente. Venga.” Rose dice y le da una palmadita reconfortante en el brazo.

“Gracias por traernos hasta aquí.” Dave dice mientras salís de su piso y empezáis a andar por el pasillo.

“Está bien, no hay problema.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Ya, pero no eres nuestro taxi personal. Desearía poderte devolver el favor, ¿sabes?” Dave dice y cierra la puerta tras él.

“Estamos bien, no te preocupes.” Sollux le dice con una sonrisa. Ugh, ¡son tan monos que no puedes con ello!

“Oh, OH _no_. Lo bien que estamos no se ha visto cuestionado. Ni siquiera se ha mencionado en las notas al pie de nada, así de escaso es el debate porque nadie cuestionaría lo bien que estamos.” Dave defiende.

Compartes una mirada con Rose y procedéis a ignorar a Dave porque no sólo son tontas sus palabras sino que ya has oído cosas del estilo antes. Mientras bajáis las escaleras hasta vuestro apartamento, los dos siguen hablando sobre esta tontería de lo bien que están, los muy tontos. Dios, tienes un gusto horrible para los hombres, ¿verdad?

“La puerta está cerrada con llave.” Rose dice, sorprendida.

“¿No lo estaba antes? ¿Los polis se limitaron a dejar nuestro apartamento abierto? Joder.” Gruñes. Esperas que no pasara mucha gente por aquí, porque se otro modo cualquier cosa que no estuviera rota habría sido robada a estas alturas.

“Puede que el conserje se diera cuenta de lo de la puerta e hiciera que arreglaran la cerradura.” Dave sugiere.

Rose hace un ruidito pensativo y saca la llave de su anillo, tú gruñes al darte cuenta de todas las llaves que vas a tener que reemplazar ahora. Vas a tener que conseguir una nueva llave para tu residencia, no te importa tu apartamento en Georgia pero esa es la única llave que tienes que te da igual. Ugh y también está lo de tu carné de identificación del gobierno, tú carné de estudiante… ¿por qué a ti?

Rose gira la llave en la cerradura, abre la puerta, pasa dentro y tú te acabas chocando con su espalda cuando se congela nada más entrar.

“Qué.” Rose dice secamente mientras mira a su alrededor.

Tú estás tan atónito como ella, el lugar está impecable. Rose da unos cuantos pasos más, observando vuestro apartamento y tú la sigues. Vuestra pequeña cocina está ordenada, con todas las puertas de los armarios cerradas y sin nada roto, los muebles están enteros y bien puestos, hasta la televisión está de vuelta. Con curiosidad te diriges al televisor y ves que es nuevecito, los bordes todavía tienen los plásticos que habría tenido en la caja. Hasta tiene un poco de gomaespuma pegada a la parte de atrás por la electricidad estática.

“Esta no es nuestra televisión, es nueva.” Dices, anonadado.

“Han arreglado la taza.” Rose susurra.

Al girarte ves a Rose sujetando la taza que le regalaste por su cumpleaños, asombrada, y Dave también la está mirando.

“Han pegado los pedazos, ¿ves?” Dice, y pasa su dedo por una parte de la taza.

Corres a tu cuarto y te encuentras con que tu habitación está igual de limpia y arreglada. Te han hecho la cama y encima de ella están tu mochila de contención, tu anillo de llaves, tu móvil y su amuleto.

“No jodas.” Susurras y entonces vuelves a decir mucho más alto.

Coges el móvil y tocas la pantalla, está muerto pero cuando lo conectas al cargador en la pared, sólo tienes que esperar unos segundos para que se reinicie. Después de unos segundos más tu móvil vuelve a la vida, con tu fondo de bloqueo, pones la contraseña y cuando lo desbloqueas la galería, el correo, todo está igual. Rápidamente revisas que el vídeo en el que hablas demoníaco sigue ahí, aunque no te arriesgas a ponerlo con Sollux cerca. Este es definitivamente tu móvil. Agarras tu anillo de llaves, te lo pones y te encuentras con que inmediatamente puedes sacar la llave de este cuarto y todas las demás llaves que se te ocurren. En la mochila también están todas tus cosas, todo esto es tuyo.

Poniéndote de pie, miras a tu alrededor, la silla de tu escritorio es diferente y parece que han reparado la mesa. El aire también huele ligeramente a pegamento para madera, la cual es otra pista de que todo esto ha sido arreglado de alguna manera. Cuando revisas tus libros haces una mueca al ver que están en el orden equivocado, y estás simplemente arrodillado frente a la pila de libros en el suelo cuando Rose asoma la cabeza en tu cuarto.

“¿También está todo arreglado por aquí?” Pregunta mientras mira a tu alrededor.

“Sí, ¡y esas son mis cosas! ¡Mi móvil, mi mochila, todo!” Exclamas, señalándolas.

“Pero eso debía de estar en la comisaría y ese edificio explotó. ¿Cómo…” Rose deja de hablar, obviamente perdida.

“Ni idea pero algo me dice que no tengo que darle las gracias a la policía por esto.” Te ríes.

“Eso es bastante improbable.” Rose coincide con una mueca.

“¿Abraxas?” Llamas, girándote otra vez hacia tus libros y dándoles golpecitos a sus lomos.

Tu amiguito gusano se asoma por uno de tus libros favoritos y te mira.

“Karkat, has vuelto. Pensaba que podrías estar muerto como el último hombre en cuya colección viví.” Abraxas dice y te duele el corazón por el pobre gusano, no puedes imaginarte lo duro que debe haber sido cuando Jake Harley no volvió a entrar en la habitación nunca más.

“No, he vuelto. Siento haberte asustado, te compraré un libro nuevo para compensártelo, ¿vale? ¿Te gusta ese? Es mi favorito.” Le sonríes.

“Sí que me gusta, de hecho. Es muy interesante.” Abraxas asiente.

“Vale, otro libro sobre viajes en el tiempo entonces. ¿Viste a quién entró aquí y lo arregló todo después de que la policía me llevara?” Le preguntas y haces un gesto a tu habitación impoluta.

“Un grupo de humanos con trajes, les tomó un buen rato devolverlo todo a su sitio, pero no me vieron.” Abraxas responde.

¿Gente con trajes? Oh, no. Compartes una mirada con Rose y ves que tiene fuego en sus ojos, el misterio por aquí sólo se está haciendo más profundo. Aunque esto sí que sugiere que los hombres raros de negro no están trabajando contra vosotros. Estaban vigilando la Mansión Medio-Harley, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera por fines siniestros, rescataron a tus amigos de la policía y borraron lo que sólo puedes asumir que eran muchas pruebas incriminatorias en tu contra y ahora han devuelto tu apartamento a como estaba antes. De hecho te imaginas que sólo supieron lo de este sitio porque June se lo contó, o se lo contó a su padre y él se lo dijo. Así que quizás haya por ahí una secta rara con un dios que haya escapado, pero eso no es exactamente algo malo, ¿verdad?

Sollux asoma la cabeza en la habitación y mira a vuestro alrededor con ambos pares de ojos y frunciendo el ceño con sospecha.

“Tampoco han arreglado nada de aquí con magia, esto es muy raro.” Dice.

“Abraxas dice que fueron esos hombres sospechosos con trajes quienes lo hicieron.” Rose dice, observando a Sollux como un halcón. Sollux parece genuinamente sorprendido por esa información.

“¿Es esa tu mochila?” Pregunta, señalándola.

“Sí. La he recuperado, lo he recuperado todo.” Asientes.

“¿Qué? Eso es… es genial, pero ¿qué cojones?” Sollux dice.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Desearía saber quiénes son estos hombres de negro para podérselo agradecer. Digo los que Abraxas vio. No hay que confundirlos con Will Smith, el mejor actor y el hombre más atractivo que el mundo haya visto nunca.” Dices.

Desde la habitación de al lado puedes oír como la televisión se enciende y se vuelve a apagar.

“Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no sabía cómo configurar un sistema de audio, pero ahora funciona. También he oído como alguien pronunciaba atrozmente mal el nombre de Justin Timberlake por ahí.” La voz de Dave llega a vosotros.

“Que te jodan, no.” Contestas.

“Sollux, a ti te atraen los hombres. ¿Es que yo soy demasiado lesbiana para ello o es esto tan absurdo como parece?” Rose pregunta.

“No, ambos tienen un gusto horrible.” Sollux die solemnemente y tanto tú como Dave protestáis al mismo tiempo, aunque él en defensa del muy inferior Justin Timberlake.

Vuestra tonta discusión continúa durante un ratito antes de disolverse y que Dave acabe sentado en tu cama mientras Sollux husmea por la habitación, comprobando que no haya nada mágicamente sospechoso escondido en tu cuarto.

“Sabes, si no fuera por el hecho de que Abraxas vio a quienes hicieron esto, casi pensaría que fue Kanaya quien arregló el piso. Se sentía muy mal sobre cómo fueron las cosas entre vosotros y Rose y ella han estado hablando mucho.” Dave te cuenta, continuando la tradición entre hermanos de chivarse de los intereses amorosos del otro.

“Para empezar Kanaya es una vampira y no puede entrar a ninguna parte sin invitación, así que eso ni siquiera habría funcionado. Voy a comprobar el resto de mis tazas para ver si han sido rotas y consecuentemente reparadas.” Rose dice y se va inmediatamente de manera que no es nada casual, a pesar de cómo esa era obviamente su intención.

“Oh, está coladísima por ella, y eso que solía meterse conmigo por ti.” Dave dice con una risa suave y negando con la cabeza. Parte de ti quiere investigar esa declaración pero pensar en Kanaya te lleva en otra dirección.

“Debería contarle esto a Kanaya.” Dices y te subes a la cama con Dave. Tu móvil sigue cargándose, pero si lo dejas enchufado le puedes mandar un mensaje.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]  
  
CG: HOLA KANAYA.  
GA: Oh Karkat Hola Asumo Que Esto Significa Que Has Vuelto A La Normalidad  
CG: PARA LO QUE PASA POR NORMALIDAD EN MI CASO, SÍ.  
CG: DE HECHO, ROSE, SOLLUX Y DAVE ME HAN TRAÍDO DE VUELTA A SALEM PARA PODER VER CÓMO ESTÁ MI APARTAMENTO. QUERÍAMOS VER LOS DAÑOS PORQUE LA POLICÍA DESTROZÓ MUCHO EL LUGAR.  
GA: Sí Rose Me Lo Contó En Su Momento Y Lo Siento Mucho Por Ello  
GA: Si Necesitas Ayuda Retapizando Cosas O Simplemente Que Te Echen Una Mano Con La Limpieza Mi Madre Y Yo Estaríamos Más Que Felices De Poder Ayudar  
CG: ESO ES MUY AMABLE POR VUESTRA PARTE, PERO RESULTA QUE UN GRUPO DE ESOS TÍOS TRAJEADOS APARENTEMENTE SE COLARON AQUÍ DENTRO Y LO ARREGLARON TODO. HASTA RECUPERARON LAS COSAS QUE ME CONFISCÓ LA POLICÍA, DE ALGUNA MANERA.  
GA: Tu Vida Es Muy Extraña  
CG: Y QUE LO DIGAS.  
GA: De Hecho Te Seguiría Interesando Quedar Sé Que Mi Madre Quiere Hablar Contigo Y Disculparse En Persona  
GA: Quizás En Algún Lugar En El Que Te Sientas Cómodo Como El Restaurante Asiático Cerca De La Biblioteca  
GA: Tienen Un Boba Ahí Que Me Gusta Bastante Y Me Han Dicho Que Los Fideos Están Buenos  
CG: VALE.

“Oh, oh, invítanos a los demás. No puedo seguir viviendo sin ver a Rose ponerse incómoda con la tía por la que está colada y con la terrorífica madre vampira de dicha tía.” Dave te urge con un deleite malvado.

“Tu argumento es bueno, también me gusta la idea de tener refuerzos por si la madre de Kanaya decide volver a intentar convertirme en un kebab. ¿O era un kebob? El que se atraviesa.” Asientes.

“Ya, yo definitivamente podría protegerte a ti, la persona con el escudo mágico más fuerte conocido por el hombre. Además también quiero tallarines y avergonzar a mi hermana, así que ya sabes.” Dave te dice secamente.

“Se me sigue olvidando que puedo hacer eso.” Mascullas y vuelves a mandarle mensajes a Kanaya.

CG: DE HECHO, ¿PODRÍAN VENIR LOS OTROS CONMIGO? ME SENTIRÍA UN POCO MAL DEJÁNDOLOS TIRADOS CUANDO ME HAN TRAÍDO HASTA AQUÍ E IBAN A PAGAR PARA REEMPLAZAR MIS COSAS.   
CG: ADEMÁS, DAVE ESTÁ DESESPERADO POR COMER TALLARINES.   
GA: Han Sido Esas Sus Palabras Exactas

“Dile que estoy cachondo por tallarines. Dile que no puedo dormir por las noches debido a la lujuria que me provoca la mera idea de comer tallarines.” Dave te urge.

“En nombre de la humanidad, te retiro el privilegio de poder hablar, definitivamente no le voy a decir eso.” Gruñes.

“Tío, tu ni siquiera eres humano.” Dave hace un mohín.

“Considéralo un juicio divino entonces.” Mascullas.

“No eres divertido.” Dave chasquea la lengua.

“Yo soy el presidente y director ejecutivo de la diversión. Soy tan divertido que actualmente estoy demandando a Disney porque cualquier sitio en el que yo esté es legalmente el sitio más feliz de la Tierra, así de divertido soy. Y aun así no le voy a contar a Kanaya lo mucho que quieres tallarines en una escala de interés sexual, Dave. No lo haré.” Le contestas.

“Me encantaría ir a Disney, sabes que me encantan las mierdas horteras e irónicas y a ellos les salen esas cosas por las OREJAS. Definitivamente estaría en mi lista de deseos.” Dave suspira con anhelo.

Tú haces un ruidito de concordancia y vuelves a hablar con Kanaya mientras Dave tararea lo que tú crees que es la música de « _It’s a small world_ ».

CG: MÁS O MENOS. TE AHORRARÉ SUS PALABRAS EXACTAS, DE NADA POR CIERTO.  
CG: ADEMÁS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE QUERRÁS VER A ROSE EN PERSONA. HE VISTO LO MUCHO QUE ESTABAIS HABLANDO.  
GA: Estoy Segura De Que No Sé A Qué Te Refieres  
GA: Podríamos Quedar Ahí En Media Hora Si Te Viene Bien  
CG: ESO ESTARÍA GENIAL, SE LO DIRÉ A LOS DEMÁS.  
GA: Te Veo Allí Entonces  
  
graveAuxiliatrix [GA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

“Voy a contárselo a los demás.” Le dices a Dave, saliéndote de la cama y dejando tu móvil ahí para que se siga cargando.

“¡Tallarines!” Dave dice con un nivel de entusiasmo que es simplemente… ya, no.

Cuando te diriges a la puerta puedes oír la voz de Sollux, es baja y claramente está intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero está subiendo la voz de vez en cuando.

“-no puede ser correcto. Yo lo habría sabido.” Sollux insiste.

Observas cómo se pasea un poco, con la mano que tiene libre masajeándose la sien mientras la otra se sujeta el móvil al oído. La puerta del baño está cerrada así que sólo puedes asumir que Rose está ahí dentro.

“No, te pedí que investigaras pero- vale. Sólo digo que quienquiera que sea, tiene que ser una creación de Kurloz y no-” Sollux se para, presumiblemente escuchando a quien sea que esté al otro lado de la línea. Dave se une a ti en la puerta, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a su moirail mientras este se pasea.

“¡Ni de coña es posible que el puto _Príncipe del Infierno_ creara a OTRA persona y yo no lo supiera! …¡Sí, sé que tenía muchos secretos! ¡Tuve que vivir con ese lunático! Dado el nombre, ¿no crees que es MUCHO más probable que Kurloz lo creara a escondidas y trasteara con los registros para que Mituna y Latula no- No te estoy diciendo cómo hacer tu trabajo, es sólo que no hay manera de que eso sea correcto, yo lo habría sabido. Yo- bueno, no. …Es decir, sí, él era-” Sollux cierra los ojos con fuerza y se queda ahí escuchando durante cerca de un minuto.

“Ya. Muéstrame lo que tienes en persona, estaré ahí enseguida.” Sollux dice y cuelga.

“¿Problemas?” Dave pregunta y Sollux se gira de golpe.

“Sí, es sólo que estoy intentando averiguar cuántos problemas. Tengo que irme. No sé cuándo volveré, pero podéis quedaros aquí o coger el puerto de vuelta a casa de Roxy si hace falta, ¿verdad? De verdad que necesito resolver esto.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera? Has hecho tanto para ayudarme, si puedo ayudarte a ti estaría más que dispuesto a ello.” Ofreces.

“Es política infernal y que estoy intentando diseccionar la psicología del creador pirado de mi creador, no es algo sobre lo que podáis hacer nada. Supongo que gracias por la oferta, pero no voy a pasear a un ángel por delante de un grupo de demonios entrenados para matar a los de tu especie, preferiría tenerte vivo.” Sollux dice y niega con la cabeza.

“Me dices unas cosas super bonitas.” Te ríes.

“Mándame un mensaje cuando puedas para que sepa que estás bien. Esto no suena a cosas de política normales, así que me estoy preocupando un poco.” Dave dice.

“Claro, lo haré. Volveré cuando pueda.” Sollux asiente y tal que así, ya no está.

Puedes notar que Dave está preocupado, la ligereza de antes ha desaparecido.

“Más tallarines para ti, supongo.” Dices sin mucha energía, intentando volver a animar el ambiente.

“Pero ¿a qué precio? La pata del mono baja otro dedo hoy.” Dave dice con algo menos de alegría que antes, pero lo está intentando. Los dos os sentáis en el sofá y después de unos minutos Rose sale del baño con la raya del ojo pintada tan afiladamente que podría apuñalar a un hombre con ella.

“¿Estabas ahí dentro jugando con el maquillaje?” Dave le pregunta.

“Primero de todo, no estaba «jugando» con él. Algo de mi maquillaje se rompió cuando vino la policía y estas personas simplemente lo han reemplazado todo. Eso no es barato y todo es de marca. ¿Dónde está Sollux?” Rose pregunta y mira por la habitación.

“No está aquí.” Dave le cuenta.

“No, eso lo puedo ver. Esa observación por mi parte ha sido lo que ha provocado la pregunta por su ubicación, sígueme el ritmo.” Rose le contesta.

“Han pasado cosas serias de demonios y ha tenido que irse para lidiar con ellas, no sabe cuándo volverá. Pero nosotros vamos a salir para quedar con Kanaya y su madre, así que probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha.” Le cuentas y te levantas. Después de todo, no quieres llegar tarde. Rose ciertamente parece no querer llegar tarde y quiere estar tan presentable como sea posible, la pillas toqueteándose el pelo y recolocándose la bufanda de camino al restaurante.

Cuando llegáis ves a Dolorosa sola en una mesa, y según os acercáis ves que Kanaya está en la barra. Ella se tensa cuando os acercáis, aparentemente sintiendo tu presencia, y alza la mirada con los ojos como platos.

“Karkat.” Ella dice, aparentemente sobresaltada, esperas que Kanaya no se la haya traído aquí sin contarle que vosotros también veníais.

“Yo- yo de verdad debo disculparme por lo que hice, por cómo reaccioné. Nunca debería haberte atacado de esa manera, fue un gran error por mi parte.” Ella dice antes de que tú puedas decir media palabra.

“¿Qué? No. Para nada.” Le dices y sacas una silla.

“No recuerdo casi nada de lo que soy o de dónde vengo, pero hasta ahora sólo he conocido a otros tres- a otras tres personas que son de la misma especie que yo, y las tres han sido… ya, tu reacción era definitivamente razonable.” Te ríes y te sientas, teniendo que evitar la palabra «ángel» cerca de personas que no lo saben.

“¿Qué? Esa… no es la respuesta que me esperaba.” Ella admite.

“He hecho las paces con que mi gente no son exactamente «los buenos» y desde vuestro punto de vista yo acababa de con vosotras a casa de su hija y estaba en un espacio cerrado con ambas. Francamente siento mucho cualquier experiencia que haya tenido antes con los de mi especie.” Te disculpas. No crees que Kankri fuera físicamente peligroso para nadie de la misma manera que aparentemente lo eran Cronus o Eridan, pero no le desearías a nadie sus discursos patentados capaces de arruinar autoestimas y corduras.

“Creo que iré a por comida y bebida.” Rose dice tranquilamente y se desliza hacia la barra, donde resulta que está Kanaya.

“Oh, cierto, mierda. Perdone, este es Dave, estamos saliendo y esa es su hermana y mi compañera de piso, Rose.” Dices apuradamente.

“¿Esa es Rose? Ah, debería haberlo adivinado. He oído mucho sobre ella.” Dolorosa- no, Porrim os sonríe con picardía y mira a su hija, quien ha atisbado a Rose y ahora las dos están metidas en una conversación.

“Ya, hola y todo eso. Me alegro de que no matara a mi novio. Sabe que él se ha enterado hace poco de lo que es, ¿verdad? No estaba mintiéndole a Kanaya ni nada.” Dave añade, sentándose a tu lado y mirando fijamente a Porrim por detrás de sus gafas de sol. Es extrañamente protector y muy tierno por su parte.

“¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que lo sabes?” Porrim pregunta.

“Bueno, para empezar no creo que pueda contarle a la gente lo que soy, hay un hechizo raro que lo está manteniendo en secreto. Podría mostrárselo a la gente, pero soy consciente de que eso acaba mal, tampoco es que yo le haya hecho daño a nadie de esa manera. Además, no quiero ir por ahí metiéndome en todo eso.” Le cuentas.

“En «todo eso».” Porrim repite.

“Ya sabe, la religión.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Pero ¿no es esa tu especialidad, más o menos?” Ella pregunta.

“Oh, a la mierda con eso.” Dices por instinto y entonces te das cuenta de que acabas de decir un taco delante de la madre de Kanaya.

“Uh. Lo siento, perdone mi lenguaje.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

“Querido, soy demasiado vieja y puedo hablar demasiados idiomas como para que me importe una puta mierda que se digan tacos.” Porrim dice secamente y a tu lado Dave suelta una risita mal disimulada como una tos.

“Lo siento de todos modos.” Te vuelves a disculpar igualmente.

“Sin embargo, con el tema de la religión, estabas diciendo…” Deja de hablar de forma significativa y espera tu respuesta, expectante.

“No sé, no es algo que hubiera considerado siquiera. Estoy seguro de que no todas las iglesias son malas pero muchas de ellas definitivamente lo son. Hay una iglesia católica en la ciudad y ese sitio está lleno de cosas valiosas habiendo gente durmiendo a la intemperie en Salem, ya sin mencionar toda la mierda que han pillado a curas católicos haciendo. O si no quieres meterte con esa denominación también están esas mega iglesias que exigen todos esos diezmos y mierdas del estilo para luego usarlos para comprar aviones privados, o las que hacen que la gente pase por terapias de reorientación sexual o-” Te paras, tan enfadado que apenas puedes encontrar palabras.

“Lo que digo es que si aparezco como prueba de que «su» lado ha vuelto, aunque no sea el caso, entonces ¿cómo iba eso a cambiar las cosas? ¿Y si la gente se ve herida por ello? ¿Y si exigen que yo actúe como algún tipo de representante para ellos? No quiero eso. No sé lo que voy a hacer después de graduarme, pero quiero intentar ayudar a la gente, no empezar ningún conflicto religioso ni nada. Todo esto es un caos.” Suspiras.

Rose y Kanaya vuelven a la mesa con las bebidas en mano.

“Dirán nuestro número cuando la comida esté lista. ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?” Rose pregunta, mirándoos a Dolorosa y a ti.

“Karkat estaba expresando sus opiniones acerca de la religión organizada. Ya sabes, como se hace con gente que apenas conoces.” Dave le dice alegremente.

Rose parece ligeramente preocupada, pero Kanaya lo parece aún más mientras os mira a su madre y a ti. Porrim se está limitando a observarte con una expresión extraña en su cara, pero después de unos largos instantes, habla.

“Me recuerdas a mi hijo.” Porrim dice en voz baja.

“No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.” Rose le dice a Kanaya antes de que le puedas indicar en silencio que no debería decir exactamente eso.

“Está muerto.” Porrim dice sin rodeos.

La cara de Rose se congela en una expresión de mortificación total, sólo comparable con su primera conversación con Kanaya.

“Te lo dije, ¿no? Siempre está ayudando a la gente en la biblioteca, se pone cómicamente furioso cuando la gente es horrible. Karkat es justo como él, o al menos con más gritos.” Kanaya coincide con una sonrisa ligeramente dulce pero a la vez amarga. Se sienta, le pasa una bebida a su madre y se guarda la otra para sí misma.

“Puedo verlo, sí. ¿Qué hay en eso?” Porrim pregunta, frunciendo el ceño hacia la bebida de Kanaya.

“Es boba.” Kanaya responde evasivamente.

“Esa no es una respuesta.” Su madre señala.

“Es boba, está hecho de… no me mires así.” Kanaya refunfuña, apartando la mirada de su madre.

“Parece comida, hará que te enfermes.” Porrim le advierte.

“De hecho, mediante prueba y error he averiguado exactamente cuánto puedo consumir sin ponerme demasiado indispuesta.” Kanaya protesta.

“Pero al menos estarás algo indispuesta, lo estás admitiendo.” Porrim dice, la desaprobación clara en su cara.

“Oh, esto es como cuando hay gente que es intolerante a la lactosa pero sigue comiendo helado o pizzas con queso de todos modos.” Dices cuando te das cuenta.

“Siendo justos es una decisión enteramente comprensible.” Dave asiente, dejándote saber claramente que él también sería así de tonto.

Kanaya sorbe marcadamente de su bebida y entonces visiblemente muerde una de las burbujas con sus afilados colmillos. La cara de Rose pasa por varias expresiones muy interesantes que tendrás la cortesía de no comentar ahora mismo.

Cuando dicen vuestro número, Rose corre a por la comida y te figuras que será mejor que la ayudes o va a tener que acabar llevando la comida de tres personas sola.

“Estoy mortificada.” Rose gime en voz baja cuando llegas a su lado en la barra donde dan la comida.

“No lo sabías, ellas parecen estar bien.” Le aseguras.

“¿Y tú qué? Que te digan que le recuerdas a tu amiga a su hermano muerto tiene que ser raro.” Rose pregunta, dirigiéndote una mirada. La persona de detrás de la barra os da vuestra comida y dejas que Rose te pase dos de los cuecos mientras ella coge el último y otras cosas como servilletas, sal y todo eso.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que es un cumplido para ellas. Nunca he sentido que Kanaya esté incómoda por mi apariencia, así que supongo que no me parezco físicamente a él, simplemente debe haber sido un tío que se cabreaba porque la gente fuera gilipollas. Lo cual es muy comprensible, eso cabrearía a todo el mundo. Y ahora estoy vagamente cabreado por la mera idea de que la gente sea horrible.” Le cuentas mientras frunces el ceño.

“Cada vez me sorprendo más sobre cómo puedes ser tan amable y bueno con la gente a veces pero el resto del tiempo estás lleno de furia. Sé que te he descrito otras veces como agresivamente amable, pero creo que es la mejor descripción para ti.” Rose dice mientras los dos camináis de vuelta a la mesa.

“No, pero tiene sentido.” Insistes y colocas los platos de tallarines en la mesa, “Las personas tienen todo este potencial para ser buenas y amables con el prójimo, ¡pero lo joden todo y hacen que las cosas estén peor! Sé que las situaciones pueden ser complicadas y a veces la gente tiene días malos y está clarísimo que yo no soy perfecto, pero ¡¿cómo de difícil es no ser un capullo?! ¿Qué tal si no llamas a la gente para timarlos y defraudarlos, qué tal si no abusas de tu posición de autoridad, qué tal si no golpeas a la gente pasando por una mala racha sólo porque puedes? ¡No es tan complicado!”

Kanaya y su madre intercambian una mirada conocedora y a ti te da la sensación de que sea cual sea el parecido que tienes con su difunto familiar, lo has vuelto a hacer.

“No puedo creer que me haya perdido el comienzo de otra karkavieta.” Dave suspira.

“¿Una qué?” Preguntas.

“Rabieta de Karkat, obviamente.” Kanaya dice y le da otro trago a su boba.

“Hey, ella lo pilla.” Dave sonríe ampliamente.

Los tres decidís quién se queda cada plato ya que Rose no os preguntó a ninguno qué queríais cuando se fue a pedir, presumiblemente porque en ese momento sólo estaba pensando en Kanaya. Igualmente tú no eres muy tiquismiquis con la comida y parece que Dave también es fácil de complacer, así que los tres acabáis contentos con lo que obtenéis.

“Así que,” Dices mientras separas tus palillos y miras a Kanaya, “¿puedes ayudarme a convencer a la señora Paint de que me deje volver a trabajar en la biblioteca?”

“Bueno, estábamos preocupadas de que reaccionaras mal a la muerte de aquel familiar…” Kanaya dice, indecisa.

“Sabes quién era porque sabes qué soy, así que confía en mí, él era un capullo. Claro, es algo complicado, pero ya lo he superado, sólo quiero volver al trabajo. ¿Por favor?” Ruegas.

“Entonces vale.” Kanaya sonríe disimuladamente. ¡Joder, sí, un milagro navideño!


	27. Abejita

Nunca has tenido familia y hasta que viniste a Salem tampoco habías tenido amigos, o al menos no que tú recuerdes. Así que te sorprende cuando Roxy Lalonde insiste que te quedes con ellos durante las vacaciones, o lo que queda de ellas. No sabes si esto es porque ella es genuinamente amable o es que está preocupada de que te pase algo terrible OTRA VEZ si estás fuera de su vista pero aun así, te quedas.

Rose tiene una cama doble y tú acabas durmiendo ahí porque compartir una con Dave o Sollux es… desaconsejable. No es que no te distraigas besuqueándote con ellos durante las vacaciones, pero no vas a ir tan lejos como para dormir con ellos en la casa de su madre, así que es mejor que te quedes con Rose.

Una mañana te despiertas con una luz blanca brillando en el cuarto de Rose, sólo para darte cuenta de que había nevado durante la noche y la luz se ha teñido por la nieve de las ventanas y la que recubre el mundo exterior. June viene directamente y bajo los ojos llenos de sospecha de Roxy Lalonde, todos tenéis una pelea de bolas de nieve. Por el lado positivo, June la declara una batalla de chicos contra chicas, lo cual significa que Rose y June trabajan juntas, con suerte recordándole a Rose por qué son amigas y rebajando sus sospechas. Por desgracia June es algún tipo de bestia cuando se trata de peleas de bolas de nieve y su puntería es buenísima, ya que el viento nunca desvía ninguna de sus bolas.

La batalla cambia un poco cuando Dave, Sollux y tú retrocedéis. Dave hace una enorme pila de bolas de nieve y hace que las sostengas entre tus brazos. Extiendes tus alas y vuelas al cielo para atacar a Rose y a June desde arriba. Eso va bien durante un rato hasta que June de alguna manera te atina en la cara con una bola de nieve a cinco metros de altura, haciendo que te estrelles contra un pino. Cuando el frío se hace demasiado, entráis a por chocolate caliente y cocináis malvaviscos pinchados en palos sobre su chimenea de gas, lo cual definitivamente no es su propósito original. Después de un rato June tiene que irse al hacerse claro que Roxy está agitándose cada vez más con su presencia.

En año nuevo eres capaz de ver exactamente todo el caos explosivo que puede causar la bruja más poderosa de su generación, el cual resulta ser un montón. Crees que todavía puedes ver manchas cuando parpadeas gracias a sus fuegos artificiales mágicos. Dave echa muchas fotos con alegría y tú no puedes evitar preguntarte si la gente fuera de la burbuja de la propiedad de los Lalonde pueden verlos, asumes que no y eso hace que sientas que es mucho más especial que tú tengas la oportunidad de verlos.

Pero no todo es genial, a pesar de haber vuelto para vuestra pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve y acosarte cuando menos te lo esperas, Sollux no está durante gran parte de las vacaciones. Y cuando vuelve suele estar o durmiendo u obviamente muy ocupado con algo. A pesar de todo eso, se niega a contaros qué pasa, o al menos no más de lo que ya ha hecho. Dudas que se vaya a abrir contigo si le das la lata sin parar, y él ya sabe que estás dispuesto a escucharlo, así que simplemente intentas estar ahí para él. Y si estar ahí para él significa tener discusiones estúpidas que acaban en sesiones de besuqueo y chupetones sospechosos en tu cuello entonces, bueno, esa es una carga que estás dispuesto a llevar.

Como todas las cosas, vuestras vacaciones tienen que acabar, y el padre de June es muy amable al llevaros a todos, exceptuando a Sollux, en coche hasta el puerto de teletransporte. De hecho tu primera noche de vuelta en la residencia es algo rara, porque estás durmiendo solo por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Tu horario también ha cambiado bastante, supones que por el asesinato de Equius. El correo de la universidad te informa que Darkleer se ha tomado una baja muy comprensible.

El inconveniente de esto para ti es que la clase de Mindfang ha sido trasladada a temprano por la mañana, dejándoos a Rose y a ti sentados en el sofá con apenas cafeína en la sangre mientras ambos esperáis a que os haga efecto el café.

“Las ocho de la mañana es demasiado temprano para Mindfang.” Rose gruñe mientras los dos salís de la residencia a las siete y media con intención de al menos desayunar antes de ir a clase.

“Pensamiento adicional: Cualquier hora es demasiado temprano para Mindfang.” Le cuentas y Rose asiente en somnoliento acuerdo.

Aunque sea demasiado temprano para ella o no, seguís teniendo que ver a Mindfang. Estás sentado entre Rose y Dave en la parte de aulas del edificio de Mindfang. Al otro lado de Dave, Sollux está escribiendo rápidamente en su móvil, bajo la mesa. Supones que esa es la ventaja de tener dos pares de ojos, la cabeza de Sollux sólo está ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y también tiene abiertos sus ojos de arriba, él fácilmente podría afirmar que sigue prestando atención.

“Un sentido mágico clave que todos necesitáis desarrollar es el sentido de estar siendo observados. Tengo aquí en mi mesa una pila de amuletos que quiero que llevéis durante esta semana y estos se calentarán cuando alguien os esté observando sin que vosotros lo estéis observando a ellos, esto os entrenará para que vayáis tomando conciencia de ello sin necesitar amuletos.” Mindfang explica, haciendo un gesto a una caja en su mesa.

“Eso es fácil.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“Por supuesto, para evaluar vuestro progreso, voy a comprobar vuestras habilidades antes y después.” Mindfang continúa.

“Oh, no.” Sollux dice, alzando la cabeza de golpe.

“Vamos a comprobar vuestra sensibilidad hacia varias maneras de observaros y daros cuenta de todas ellas requerirá defensas muy robustas. Primero de todo, el sentido de uno mismo.” Ella empieza y se va a la pizarra.

“Somos más que el cuerpo físico que ocupamos ahora mismo, para mantenernos correctamente vigilantes debemos proteger todas las áreas de nosotros mismos. Lo primero es lo obvio, si alguien está mirando tu cuerpo físico sin que tú lo sepas. La mayoría de los humanos tienen algún sentido de esto sólo por su evolución. Lo segundo es sentir que tu persona está siendo observada o examinada, ese sentido de que la gente está hablando en detalle sobre ti. Lo tercero es un sentido simpático, cuando alguien está usando partes de tu cuerpo físico para canalizar un hechizo de observación. Por supuesto, algunas especias tienen sus nombres verdaderos para darles un sentido de conciencia de sí mismos, pero estoy segura de que no vamos a tener que evaluar eso.” Mindfang le dirige una mirada a Sollux, quien literalmente se eriza, moviendo la cola como un gato a la defensiva o un personaje en una película de los estudios Ghibli. Por supuesto, eso del nombre verdadero también funcionaría contigo, pero eso Mindfang no lo sabe.

“Así que, ¿cómo nos resistimos a estos intentos o nos hacemos conscientes de ellos? La clave es ser consciente de uno mismo, la habilidad de definir quién eres y quién no para poder detectar la intrusión de otro en ti. Algunas personas encuentran el núcleo de su ser, y otras se ven a sí mismas como un sentimiento, una personalidad o un símbolo.” Mindfang continúa.

Con curiosidad, levantas la mano y ella te mira, expectante.

“Un símbolo, como… ¿una carta de tarot?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Eso funcionaría si la has conectado a un significado, de hecho si tienes una sensación sólida de el sentido de uno mismo de otra persona representado así, puedes saber si esa persona te está observando. Pero eso ya es si eres capaz de llegar a ese nivel tan avanzado y especializado.” Mindfang asiente.

Tú tomas notas mientras Mindfang sique explicando cómo centrar todo tu ser, cómo extender los sentidos y demás. Eventualmente ella decide que ha terminado y crees que es más que se ha aburrido de lo que está diciendo y en su lugar quiere pasar a la parte práctica, en vez de que la explicación haya terminado de verdad.

Lo que Mindfang tiene preparado es una serie de cabinas individuales con espejos, cuyas puertas tienen hechizos silenciadores. Sin embargo, son espejos unidireccionales, pareciendo ser cristal normal desde el exterior y rodeados de nuevo con una cortina. Cada estudiante es invitado a entrar en una cabina, entonces dicha cabina es sellada. En medio del suelo hay un botón, cuando el estudiante siente que alguien lo está observando, lo pulsan. Por fuera de la cabina, un estudiante de máster «voluntario» estará grabando los momentos en que están observando al estudiante mediante varios métodos al pulsar su propio botón. Entonces se compararán las pulsaciones de los dos botones y al estudiante se le pondrá nota de acuerdo a su precisión.

Rose y tú estáis entre los primeros estudiantes evaluados, hay varias cabinas así que todos sois capaces de pasar a una velocidad razonable.

El estudiante de máster detrás de tu cortina es un tío con apariencia exhausta que tiene la mejilla vendada.

“Oh, ¿estás bien?” Preguntas, señalándole la mejilla.

“Trabajo de campo de investigación, a veces el trabajo de campo te lo devuelve. No eres claustrofóbico, ¿verdad?” El tipo pregunta.

“En realidad no.” Dices. No te entusiasma verte atrapado por razones obvias pero esta es literalmente una caja de cristal en una clase, no es lo mismo que donde te encerraron Kankri y Cronus. Estás bastante seguro de que estarás bien.

El estudiante de máster te hace un gesto al interior, asomándose por la puerta abierta mientras tú te acomodas en el suelo y te sientas con las piernas cruzadas delante del botón.

“Así que, te daré un minuto, entonces el botón sonará y empezaremos. Usa tu tiempo para hacer lo que te dé la gana, céntrate o como quieras trabajar.” Él sugiere.

Asientes y el tío cierra la puerta. El repentino silencio te inquietaría si no fuera por el hecho de que tu piso hace exactamente lo mismo. Verte a ti mismo reflejado en todas direcciones es muy raro y pierdes unos cuantos segundos moviéndote de un lado a otro, observando las infinitas versiones de ti mismo moverse. Es como cuando vas al baño público del cine y sitios donde tienen espejos largos encima de los lavabos a ambos lados, de manera que son reflejos sin fin.

Espera, se supone que tienes que estar preparándote para tu prueba. Mierda.

Cierras los ojos, respiras profundamente y con cuidado posas tus dedos sobre el botón. Te viene a la mente tu forma verdadera. Te cosquillea el cuerpo ligeramente en lo que sólo puedes suponer que es tu equivalente anatómico de una notificación de Microsoft preguntándote «¡Hola! Parece que querías cambiar de forma, ¿puedo ayudarte con eso?».

No, no puedes. No quieres delatarte a ti mismo y volver loco al pobre estudiante de máster. También recuerdas tu carta de tarot, el Caballero de Copas. Como medida adicional recuerdas cómo tu nombre suena cuando tus amigos te llaman, y también recuerdas cómo Kankri solía decirlo.

Un ruido llena la sala que de otro modo estaría en silencio y al principio no sientes nada pero entonces te empieza a dar esa sensación en la nuca, como si se te estuvieran poniendo los pelos de punta. Pulsas el botón. Te sientes observado, y extrañamente te pica bastante cuando ocurre ahora que estás prestando atención. Sin embargo, a veces no estás seguro de si has sentido algo o si sólo estás pulsando el botón sin motivo.

Después de unos minutos, cinco como mucho, te dejan salir.

“¿Cómo lo he hecho?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Yo no pongo las notas, hay otra gente haciendo eso, pero parecía irte bastante bien.” Tu tío te cuenta y tú dejas el área de cortinas con un aire de esperanza a tu alrededor.

Te unes a Rose, quien está esperando a un lado. Jade ocupa tu cabina dando saltitos entusiasmados.

“Eso ha sido divertido.” Rose sonríe.

“Es que tú eres una vidente, esto es prácticamente tu especialidad.” Señalas.

Espera, se supone que nadie debe saber que Rose puede ver otra vez.

“Quiero decir, EX vidente, ya que ahora no puedes ver. Porque ahora ningún vidente puede, desde El Acontecimiento.” Añades apuradamente.

Rose te arquea una ceja y se inclina hacia ti.

“Karkat, eso ha sido mucho más sospechoso.” Rose susurra.

“Lo siento. Pero ¿no te delatará el hecho de que saques una nota perfecta?” Susurras.

“Por favor, he fallado a posta diez de sus puntos. De esa manera al final puedo calcular exactamente cual sería mi precisión de verdad y puedo disimular mi sensibilidad para estas cosas como una característica de mi «pasado» como vidente.” Rose explica con un gesto casual de la mano.

“De hecho eso es muy inteligente.” Dices, sorprendido.

“Tengo mis momentos.” Rose sonríe con picardía.

Miras a tu alrededor, muchos alumnos parecen nerviosos, lo cual es de esperar antes de un examen. Un par parecen bastante ansiosos y supones que son claustrofóbicos. Para tu sorpresa, el peor de todos resulta ser Dave, quien parece estar a puntito de vomitar sobre sus zapatos de los nervios. Sollux parece algo más compuesto pero sus colas están moviéndose de un lado a otro de una manera que has llegado a interpretar como que está estresado.

Sollux entra en una cabina antes que Dave y tú te sientas ahí esperando a que salga. Mientras tanto, June y Jade emergen a los pocos minutos de las suyas y se dirigen hacia donde estáis Rose y tú para hablar de la prueba.

“Podía sentir mucho algunos pero no otros, o había pausas enormes en algunas partes. Quizás es sólo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que me observen.” Jade masculla eso último.

“Querrás decir que no estás acostumbrada a que te observen, ¿verdad? Creciste en una isla desierta, ¿no?” June dice, frunciendo el ceño. Supones que eso te dice que Jade todavía no le ha revelado los detalles de lo que tramaba Jake, tienes que asumir que sigues siendo la única persona que lo sabe todo.

“¿Y tú cómo crees que lo has hecho?” Le preguntas a June, cambiando de tema.

“No lo sé, pero tengo ganas de verlo.” June dice alegremente.

Observas como Sollux sale del área encortinada unos minutos después, parece descontento y cuando Dave se lo cruza para entrar no puedes evitar darte cuenta de la manera en que las colas de Sollux se enrollan alrededor de su pierna y lo dejan ir cuando se aleja. Sollux no va hacia vuestro grupo, en su lugar espera al borde de las cortinas a que Dave salga.

“¿Dave es claustrofóbico?” Preguntas.

“No, lo he visto en demasiados mini fuertes como para que sea eso. Sin mencionar la de veces que se escondía en espacios pequeños para intentar ganar al escondite en casa de June.” Rose dice y niega con la cabeza.

“Ooh, ¡la idea de June y Dave jugando al escondite de pequeños es monísima!” Jade exclama con deleite.

“Tenían catorce años, pero vale.” Rose suelta un resoplido para intentar disimular su risa.

“Pero él parece bastante incómodo con todo este examen.” Señalas, aunque definitivamente le mencionarás a Dave luego lo de jugar al escondite porque eso es ORO. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido burlarse de June con ello, ella tiene una falta de vergüenza crónica. Tampoco es que estés celoso de su seguridad en sí misma ni nada.

Cuando Dave sale parece increíblemente perturbado y sólo entonces Sollux vuelve con vuestro grupo, guiando a Dave todo el camino.

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntas suavemente.

“Ja, sí, estoy genial. Es sólo que ha sido algo inquietante, eso es todo, yo- normalmente yo soy el tío más guay de la sala y. Y de repente había infinitas personas igual de molonas que yo, ha descolocado todo el equilibrio del universo.” Dave dice, su tono inexpresivo pero claramente está teniendo problemas al decir las palabras.

Sollux está sentado al lado de Dave con los brazos alrededor de su torso y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, no podía acercársele mucho más sin subirse literalmente a su regazo. Mientras los últimos de vuestra clase hacen sus exámenes, Mindfang se pasea por la habitación repartiendo los pequeños amuletos, los cuales vienen metidos en simples pulseras de cuero. Asumes que están personalizadas, ya que todas tienen etiquetas y ella parece estar repartiéndolas en orden alfabético.

Rose te está ayudando a ponerte la tuya cuando te das cuenta de que los estudiantes de máster están corriendo hacia Mindfang y metiéndola en lo que parece ser una conversación urgente. Observas como hacen gestos hacia sus notas y después miran a vuestro grupo, Mindfang les sigue la mirada y entonces vuelve a su conversación con los estudiantes de posgrado. Unos cuantos sacuden las cabezas y le muestran con insistencia unos papeles. Mindfang los mira fijamente durante un rato, pasando las páginas.

Se gira y camina hasta vuestro grupo con sus inquietantes patas de araña.

“¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?” Ella pregunta, observando a Dave y a Sollux especialmente.

“¿Perdone?” Dave dice, nervioso.

“Él y tú, ambos tenéis una puntuación perfecta. Nadie consigue la puntuación perfecta, se supone que ella es la vidente, ¿no? Ella tiene ochenta de cien, lo cual debería ser la nota más alta de la clase pero ambos tenéis cien de cien sin siquiera ninguna pulsación equivocada. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?” Mindfang exige.

¿Así que Rose en realidad ha sacado noventa de cien pero de alguna manera Dave y Sollux han conseguido _ambos_ la máxima puntuación? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

“No lo sé. Es sólo… no me gusta que me observen.” Dave masculla.

Dave no parece tener una mejor explicación que eso y Sollux no dice o hace nada sin importar lo mucho que Mindfang se les quede mirando. Aparentemente decidiendo que no va a recibir una respuesta, vuelve con sus estudiantes de posgrado.

Tú has sacado buena nota, setenta y cuatro puntos, a Jade le fue peor con cuarenta y cinco y June ha sacado un firme cincuenta. Lo interesante viene cuando descubres de dónde sacaste los puntos. Te fue bien con que la gente te observara físicamente, bastante mal en las partes que se basaban en usar partes de tu cuerpo para observarte y volviste a mejorar con versiones más abstractas y mágicas de observarte. Vas a suponer que Mindfang ha usado la sangre que os sacó la otra vez para hacer las partes físicas del examen y te preguntas si el hecho de que tu verdadera forma probablemente no tenga sangre ha hecho que la conexión sea más débil. Los resultados de Jade son casi inversos a los tuyos, lo que a ella se le ha dado peor es darse cuenta de cuando la gente la mira sólo a ella. Se te ocurre el triste pensamiento de que ella probablemente esté demasiado acostumbrada como para darse cuenta.

Mindfang termina la clase poco después de eso, dándoos instrucciones sobre cómo practicar para mejorar vuestra sensibilidad hasta la próxima clase. Dave y Sollux se largan inmediatamente, lo cual no te sorprende con lo claro que está lo mucho que han odiado esa prueba.

“Quizás podríamos examinarnos entre nosotros o algo.” Jade sugiere mientras los cuatro que quedáis os vais.

“¿Te refieres a acercarnos sigilosamente unos a otros y espiarnos entre nosotros?” June pregunta, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

“Suena siniestro cuando lo dices así.” Rose se ríe y sale por ella.

Fuera del edificio hay un grupo rezagado de vuestros compañeros, mirando algo y hablando con lo que parece preocupación.

“Deberíamos llamar a alguien.” Una chica dice.

“Es decir, parece estar bien… a pesar de… ya sabes.” Un tío se encoge de hombros.

Jade y June se adelantan y ven lo que el grupo está mirando antes que vosotros.

“¡Bec! ¡Deberías haberte quedado en la residencia!” Jade exclama.

Oyes un ladrido, atisbas un destello verde, y entonces Bec está al otro lado del grupo, delante de Jade, menando la cola alegremente. Aun así, parece que Jade no es capaz de seguir enfadada con que su sabueso infernal se esté portando mal y se pone a acariciarlo casi inmediatamente.

“¿Es ciego tu perro?” Uno de los otros estudiantes pregunta con cautela.

“Bueno, no tiene ojos.” Jade concede.

“Es mejor que no tener nariz.” June dice con una sonrisa burlona.

“Pero entonces ¿cómo olería?” Jade pregunta, pero su sonrisa igual a la de June te dice que sabe perfectamente a dónde va esto.

“¡Horrible!” June dice fuertemente y las dos se empiezan a desternillar.

Parece ser que el grupo de estudiantes, a pesar de tener curiosidad por Bec, no están dispuestos a quedarse por aquí y escuchar chistes así de malos para saber más sobre él, un sentimiento con el que puedes empatizar perfectamente.

“Bueno, escuchar eso ha hecho que necesite tumbarme y echarme una siesta. Os veré luego.” Rose suspira.

“Oh, tío, no quería dormir hasta que lo has dicho pero tengo dos horas hasta mi próxima clase y ahora sí que quiero echarme una siesta.” Dices, lleno de repentina envidia.

“Vente entonces, es un apartamento libre.” Rose se ríe.

“¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo y con Bec? Creo que puede estar necesitado de compañía.” Jade le pregunta a June mientras Bec muerde delicadamente el final de la manga de June e intenta tirar de ella hacia el camino.

“¿Eso crees? Sí, claro, vamos.” June se ríe.

Hmm… ¿una siesta en tu cálido apartamento o pasear a un sabueso infernal en una temprana mañana de enero? Qué decisión más difícil. O no.

Rose y tú os apresuráis a volver a vuestro piso y Rose hace té de camomila. Los dos os sumergís bajo la manta de punto del sofá, soplando sobre vuestros tés y tomando sorbos cuando podéis. No es tu intención quedarte dormido en el sofá pero es que es tan cómodo que probablemente estarás bien si sólo descansas la vista un momento.

_Tomas un sorbo de tu bebida y esperas, pero no tienes que esperar mucho. Rose siempre sabe cuándo estar en alguna parte. Y efectivamente, ella aparece, paseándose por el camino de tierra con sus botas negras levantando nubecillas de polvo mientras anda. Ha sido un año seco, has oído muchas plegarias por lluvia pero por desgracia ese tipo de cosas no están en tu departamento. Aunque es posible que hayas estado dándoles sutiles empujoncitos a la gente que sí puede hacer ese tipo de cambios, dudas que eso haga gran cosa._

_“Hey.” La llamas._

_“¿Te has parado en una gasolinera para comprarte una bebida por el camino?” Rose te pregunta, escéptica._

_“Quería una bebida, ¿qué tiene eso de raro?” Dices a la defensiva y tomas otro trago._

_“Para empezar que no condujiste hasta aquí. ¿Es que aterrizaste, caminaste hasta allí, te compraste una bebida y entonces volviste a despegar?” Rose pregunta._

_“Eso es exactamente lo que hice. Mira, el Cielo es aburrido en lo que a lujos se refiere, así que demándame si tanto te molesta.” Le cuentas._

_“¿Qué te has comprado,_ Crush _de naranja?” Ella pregunta con una sonrisa malvada._

_“Oh, sí, me encanta tener la boca en llamas.” Te ríes y le sacas la lengua._

_“Bueno, en cualquier caso tenemos un paseo bastante largo ante nosotros. Hay que ir por el camino principal un rato y después por un sendero menos transitado.” Rose te cuenta. Se quita su pamela negra y se peina con los dedos el pelo cuyas puntas están teñidas de morado._

_“¡El morado está genial! ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?” Preguntas con entusiasmo mientras te pones en pie de un salto._

_“Gracias, me lo hice hace unas semanas, tenía ganas de cambio.” Rose sonríe y se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja._

_“Te queda muy bien. Y ahora, no sé por qué querías que yo viniera a esta caminata contigo pero, adelante, supongo.” Dices, haciendo un gesto hacia el sendero ante vosotros._

_“Tengo mis motivos.” Rose dice misteriosamente._

_La sigues por el camino, sorbiendo de tu refresco de vez en cuando. El cantar de los pájaros es agradable, y el olor de lo salvaje también. Ese aroma a verde con las flores silvestres del bosque perfumando el aire. La Tierra tiene sus defectos, eso está claro, hay muchas cosas que te gustaría devolver al tintero de lo divino para revisarlas pero en general siempre has disfrutado de la belleza natural del lugar. Aun así, no sabes por qué estás aquí exactamente._

_“No es que no disfrute de tu compañía, es muy amable que me hayas pedido venir de paseo como favor personal. Aprecio especialmente el favor de visión que me prometiste a cambio-” Empiezas a decir._

_“Oh, por favor, ambos sabemos que sólo vas a usar ese favor para localizar a las dos mismas personas que siempre pides. Me pregunto cuántas veces te tendrá que apuñalar antes de poder decir más de media frase.” Rose se ríe._

_“¿Será la próxima vez cuándo pase?” Preguntas, esperanzado._

_“Es muy poco probable.” Rose responde. Genial._

_“¿Y qué hay de la siguiente vez después de eso?” Preguntas._

_“¿No crees que saberlo arruina la diversión?” Ella pregunta y se agacha al pasar bajo una rama._

_“Tú dices diversión, a mí me apuñalan en la garganta con varias espadas feas.” Te quejas y la sigues._

_“Todo es cuestión de perspectiva.” Rose se encoge de hombros._

_“¿Al menos me contarás por qué estoy aquí?” Vuelves a preguntar._

_“Tengo que enterrar una caja.” Ella dice y le da unas palmaditas a su bolso de contención._

_“No, eso es por qué estás tú aquí. ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?” Vuelves a preguntar._

_“Tú eres sangre, tu rollo va de lazos interpersonales. Este recuerdo necesita un ancla. Si ambos estamos aquí, ambos recordaremos esto y será más fácil acceder a ella.” Ella explica._

_“Esta es una de esas veces en las que he entendido cada palabra individual que has dicho y aun así no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.” Dices con un gruñido. Rose puede ser así, a veces sus profecías son crípticas hasta niveles absurdos. Dicho eso, ella es una profeta ridículamente fuerte y si no estuviera afiliada a otro bando, estás seguro de que el tuyo habría intentado quedársela._

_Rose y tú llegáis a un puente de piedra que se ha derrumbado sobre un riachuelo y te da una sensación enorme de magia mala. Tú extiendes tus alas y le ofreces una mano a Rose. Ella te la toma y voláis bastante por encima de lo que definitivamente era la trampa mágica de alguna criatura. No le guardas rencor especialmente a esa criatura por intentar conseguir comida, todos los seres tienen que comer, pero preferirías que no intentara ir a por Rose y tú._

_“Vale, ¿qué tal si me cuentas qué hay en la caja?” Preguntas._

_“Es…” Rose deja de hablar y se para._

_Observas, perplejo, cómo se mira a sí misma, casi como si no reconociera su cuerpo._

_“Rose, ¿qué hay en la caja?” Vuelves a preguntar, seguro de que ella debería responderte algo astuto y que no te ayude en nada, como suele hacer con sus respuestas._

_“Yo no- no lo sé. ¿Dónde estamos?” Rose mira a su alrededor. Te mira a ti y entonces, de repente, se desvanece._

Rose se despierta de golpe a tu lado, despertándote a ti también del susto. Durante un momento no sabes dónde estás ni qué está pasando, pero entonces los detalles del sueño vuelven a tu mente.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Rose exclama y te mira.

“¿Acabamos de tener el mismo sueño otra vez?” Preguntas.

“¿Caminando por el bosque? ¿Tú te estabas bebiendo algo de una gasolinera y yo llevaba una caja en mi bolso?” Rose comprueba y tú asientes.

“Así que… ¿era eso una visión o un recuerdo?” Preguntas lentamente.

Observas cómo las marcas de las costuras del sofá en la mejilla de Rose se mueven cuando ella hace una mueca.

“No sería un recuerdo, tiene que ser el futuro.” Rose dice.

“No creo. Estábamos hablando de que yo intercambiaba favores por tus habilidades de vidente para que yo pudiera encontrar a dos personas, una de las cuales me había apuñalado. Ese es Sollux, así es cómo nos conocimos.” Señalas.

“No hay manera de que sea un recuerdo, debe ser alguien más. No DIJISTE Sollux, así que no puede ser él. Además, yo acabo de recuperar mis visiones, si estamos hablando de la época en la que podía ver antes de esto, yo tendría menos de trece años. Incluso si asumiéramos que yo sólo parecía tener la edad que tengo ahora, sé que yo no estuve paseándome por el bosque o por donde sea con ángeles antes del Acontecimiento. Yo habría recordado eso, tú eres el que no recuerda nada de antes de esa fecha, no yo.” Rose señala.

Tú titubeas, eso tiene sentido pero no te parece que sea la respuesta correcta.

“Así que… ¿qué había en la caja?” Preguntas.

“No tengo ni idea, pero sí que parece que estar cerca de ti me ayuda con mis visiones, al menos cuando son visiones sobre ti.” Rose dice pensativamente.

“Hurra, estoy ayudando.” Dices, probablemente sin la cantidad de entusiasmo requerida.

Tú te mueves incómodamente porque simplemente te habías metido el móvil en el bolsillo y no lo guardaste en su amuleto antes de dormirte sobre él en un ángulo raro, el cual ha hecho que se te clave en la pierna. Después de pescarlo y frotarte la parte dormida de tu pierna, miras la pantalla y sientes cómo se te congela la sangre. ¡Tienes tres minutos para llegar a tu clase de alquimia, ya sabes, la que está al otro lado del campus!

“¡Mierda! ¡Tarde!” Gritas y te levantas como puedes. Ni de coña puedes correr hasta ahí a tiempo. Pero… puede que no tengas que correr.

Coges tu mochila del suelo y corres fuera de tu piso, pero en lugar de bajar corriendo las escaleras, las subes a la carrera, hasta que llegas al tejado. Cuando abres la puerta de golpe como si fueras el tío de los anuncios de _Kool-Aid_ en versión mierda, agarras tu mochila contra tu pecho y miras a tu alrededor. Por suerte en el tejado no hay nadie aparte de ti así que te concentras con mucha fuerza en desvanecerte de la vista y entonces alzas el vuelo con un poderoso batir de tus alas.

Es difícil calcular tu velocidad cuando estás volando, todavía no se te da muy bien. Quieres menos velocidad que cuando volviste de la luna pero más que cuando volaste tranquilamente con Sollux. Aparte de unos cuantos contratiempos, llegas ahí a buena hora, corres hasta tu clase y te apresuras a sentarte.

“¿Ese golpazo que se ha oído eras tú chocándote contra el edificio?” Sollux te pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.” Mientes y buscas casualmente cosas en tu mochila en vez de mirarlo a él, con esperanzas de que eso quizás evite que se dé cuenta de tu engaño.

“Tienes marcas del ladrillo en la cara, en plan, hasta del cemento y todo.” June dice, señalándose la mejilla.

“De hecho eso parece haber sido doloroso, ¿estás bien?” Dave te pregunta, tocándote la mejilla. Puede que estés algo dolorido por no haber frenado a tiempo y QUIZÁS haberte estrellado contra la pared del edificio.

“Estoy bien. He llegado a tiempo.” Refunfuñas.

“¿Te has quedado dormido?” June se ríe.

“Sí. Cierra el pico.” Le siseas.

“¿Y qué hay de ti, cómo vas?” Tu pregunta va dirigida a Dave pero también miras de soslayo a Sollux. Dave claramente es quien se ha visto más afectado por ese examen, pero Sollux también parecía algo agitado.

“Estoy bien tío, es sólo que ha sido algo siniestro, eso es todo. Pero no me mola este brazalete, aunque, dato curioso: parece que sólo se calienta cuando tú no eres consciente de la gente que te observa. Así que el simplemente estar en una sala donde la gente puede verte no hace nada, y tampoco salta con los tres mirándome porque yo SÉ que lo estáis haciendo. Mola mucho, bueno, no mola, es siniestro y lo odio pero supongo que es un cacharro bien hecho para algo que yo no quería hacer.” Dave divaga. Crees que es más una divagación nerviosa en comparación con las otras que hace cuando está entusiasmado por algo o cuando su mente simplemente vaga libremente llevándose a su boca por el camino. Él no está bien pero preferiría que no lo supieras.

“Supongo que estaba tan concentrado en entrar a tiempo en clase que yo no…” Dejas de hablar cuando el amuleto de tu muñeca se calienta. Alzas la mirada y ves que vuestro profesor os está mirando, después va mirando a otros estudiantes con esperanzas de conseguir que se haga el silencio para poder empezar la clase sin tener que pediros que os calléis. Funciona, al menos en tu caso.

Vuestro atolondrado profesor de alquimia parece inusualmente concentrado hoy, y también bastante entusiasmado.

“Espero que todos hayáis tenido unas vacaciones agradables, ¿quién puede nombrar alguno de los estados de la materia? Yo iré escribiéndolos por, uh, ah, por aquí.” Vuestro profesor busca torpemente un boli de pizarra y se gira hacia ella. Vale, razonablemente concentrado para ser él.

Tus compañeros empiezan a enumerar sólido, líquido, gas, algún listillo hasta habla de los fluidos no newtonianos. Todos habéis dado clases de física en el instituto sobre estas cosas. Vuestro profesor los escribe en la pizarra y se gira hacia vosotros de nuevo.

“Toda la materia pasa por estos estados, o al menos tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Si tomamos esta habitación normal en la que nos encontramos ahora, el hidrógeno, oxígeno y demás elementos en el aire son gases a esta temperatura. Esta agua es un líquido a temperatura ambiente, ese es su estado en su medio actual. Tiene una cierta cantidad de energía que informa de su estructura física, y consigue dicha energía de la calidez de la habitación, la cual viene del sol, de nosotros que estamos cerca, de la calefacción del edificio, todo eso.” Él explica mientras pone un matraz medio lleno de agua sobre la mesa.

“Pero puedo transformar el agua en un gas, observad.” Él continúa.

Coloca una tabla negra sobre el escritorio y encima hay un frasco de agua con un globo enganchado a la boquilla. Él toca el borde del hechizo que tú no puedes ver y el agua de dentro del frasco rápidamente empieza a hervir y el vapor empieza a llenar el globo.

“Una regla fundamental de la física es que la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, meramente cambia de forma. Yo estoy hirviendo esta agua, dándoles a sus moléculas más energía y cambiando su estado de uno a otro, pero yo estoy consiguiendo esa energía de la fuente que he usado para este hechizo, en este caso es la energía geotérmica. El universo multidimensional es un sistema cerrado, podemos dar o tomar energía entre planos, y antes los dioses podían concedernos cosas, pero toda esa energía venía desde el interior de un mismo sistema.” Explica.

Observas cómo deja ir el hechizo, quita el globo del borde del frasco y lo alza para que lo veáis, el vapor arremolinándose en su interior.

“Esto tiene más energía que esta agua líquida. El plasma tiene más energía que este estado gaseoso. Los sólidos tienen menos energía que los líquidos. Y ahora, mirad.” Vuestro profesor se agacha y saca un bloque de hielo de lo que asumes que es un mini congelador debajo de su mesa, a juzgar por el sonido que hacen ese tipo de puertas al cerrarse. Él deja el bloque de hielo encima del escritorio y os mira de nuevo.

“¿También nos va a mostrar el plasma?” Uno de los otros alumnos pregunta con entusiasmo.

Vuestro profesor se encorva ligeramente y pone la misma cara que asumes que pondría si se hubiera tragado un limón.

“Por desgracia, no. El decanato ha dicho explícitamente que no tengo permitido hacer eso después del… incidente de hace unos años. PERO tenemos estas tres. La magia es una manera de redirigir la energía de forma específica y cuando vuestra magia se dirige hacia el campo elemental tenéis que ser conscientes de y entender la física detrás de ello, el no tener en cuenta el cambio de los estados de la materia de cualquiera de vuestros ingredientes descompensará el poder de vuestro hechizo. Puede no parecer gran cosa y en muchos casos, no lo es, pero cuando estáis lidiando con medicina, o maquinaria muy específica, cualquier tipo de magia curativa… tenéis que saber estas cosas. Si estáis intentando hacer que alguien entre en calor y no tenéis en cuenta el comportamiento de los fluidos entonces podríais hacer que a dicha persona le hirviera la sangre de manera literal, o congelársela si vais al lado contrario. Por no decir que este tipo de conocimiento puede literalmente salvaros la vida.” Vuestro profesor explica.

Él rápidamente le hace un nudo al globo, lo coloca sobre la mesa y entonces coge el matraz de agua líquida con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta una bombilla normal y corriente.

“Una vez tuvimos una estudiante, era medio selkie. Podía transformarse en foca pero en su caso necesitaba mucha más energía que para la selkies normales. Esto fue después de que los dioses se desvanecieran. Se fue de viaje en barco, el motor explotó y ella fue la única que consiguió salir del barco, no tenía nada con lo que escribir y en su forma humana moriría de hipotermia en menos de una hora. Ella consiguió cambiar el estado de la materia en un espacio de tres metros cuadrados de agua, convirtiéndola en hielo y consiguiendo la energía que necesitaba para pasar a su forma de foca.” Él explica.

El agua del matraz empieza a congelarse de golpe, expandiéndose hacia arriba hasta llegar justo al borde del recipiente. En su otra mano, la bombilla se enciende.

Acaba de congelar el agua para encender una bombilla, esa chica la usó para provocar su transformación. Lentamente te giras para mirar a Sollux. El Infierno está congelado. Te figurabas que quizás que el propio diablo estuviera perdido en combate como los otros dioses sería la razón para ello, pero ¿y si el calor en el Infierno fue usado como parte de una fuente de poder? Sollux parece sentir que lo estás mirando, por supuesto que lo hace, bordó el examen de saber cuándo la gente lo observa, después de todo.

Articulas «¿Cómo el Infierno?» en su dirección y señalas sutilmente hacia abajo. Sollux se te queda mirando con la cara perfectamente inexpresiva, y entonces devuelve su atención al profesor. Eso no ha sido un «no» pero tampoco ha sido un «sí», eso parecía lo máximo posible una no-respuesta. ¿No significa eso que no tiene permitido contártelo?

Pero ¿quién haría eso? ¿Quién haría que el infierno fuera inhabitable para un hechizo? Bueno, presumiblemente alguien a quien o no le gustara o no le importara un bledo el Infierno. Sollux claramente no se lo pasó muy bien ahí abajo, pero él también se esfuerza mucho intentando que las cosas de los demonios sigan en marcha, así que podría ser él pero esto simplemente parece como si estuviera dándose mucho más trabajo a sí mismo sin motivo alguno. Además, él te perdió con este hechizo y está claramente muy frustrado por las limitaciones a las que lo ha sujeto, de verdad que no crees que Sollux haya hecho esto.

No hay manera de que fuera tu lado el que sacrificara el Infierno para esto, porque ellos también perdieron, por no mencionar que este tipo de acciones drásticas no parecen encajar mucho con el modus operandi del Cielo o de los ángeles. Además, que los demonios estén paseándose entre los humanos y que TODOS los dioses desaparezcan parece como una derrota en su columna.

Así que ¿quién se benefició?

Disimuladamente, sacas tu móvil de debajo del escritorio y te encuentras agradecido de poder escribir sin mirar.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: ROSE TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO ES UNA EMERGENCIA TENGO UNA IDEA  
TT: ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?  
CG: NO PUEDO MIRAR A LO QUE ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO ESTOY EN CLASE Y SE ME HA OCURRIDO ALGO SOBRE LOS ESTADOS DE MAFERIA  
TT: …¿Qué?

Le echas un vistazo a tu móvil. Mierda.

CG: MATERIA   
CG: QUERÍA DECIR ESTADOS DE LA MATERIA   
TT: Vale, ¿qué emergencia sobre los estados de la materia podrías estar teniendo tú?   
CG: TU DIOS   
CG: EL QUE SE ESCAPÓDEL ACONTECIMIENOT   
TT: El dios de la tormenta que hemos estado buscando. Vale, ¿qué pasa con él?   
CG: EL INFIERNO ESTÁ CONGELASO   
CG: OVIAMENTE SOLLX NO LO HIZO   
CG: EL DEMONIO TAMPOVO LOABRÍA HECHO   
TT: Tu ortografía me está dando dolor de cabeza. Y ¿por qué crees que el dios de la tormenta congeló el Infierno?   
CG: EL INFIERNO ESTABA CALIENTE ASÍ QUE TENÍA MUCHA ENERGÍA   
CG: QUÍTALE ESA ENERGÍ Y SE CONFELA

Otro vistazo. Vale, se te da mucho mejor escribir sin mirar en un ordenador, pero crees que se ha entendido el mensaje.

TT: Oh joder.   
TT: Espera, no eso no puede ser, El Acontecimiento debe haber necesitado otro tipo de fuente de poder para empezar pero puedo ver que el calor del Infierno haya sido otra que podría mantener funcionando la prisión de los dioses.   
TT: Pero podría ser una fuente de poder continuo, por mucho que yo sospeche que podría ser la luna, después de todo hemos tenido más suerte con visiones y cosas del estilo cuando la luna estaba más débil, lo cual sugiere que está implicada.   
TT: Esto es muy interesante. Voy a ver si puedo averiguar algo al respecto.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Guardas tu móvil y prestas atención al resto de la explicación, vuestro profesor está en forma hoy. Después de eso, Dave y tú empezáis a trabajar en los experimentos prácticos para cambiar el estado de la materia del agua. Es algo complicado pero una vez habéis empezado a pillarlo no es tan difícil.

Sollux lo está ignorando todo, con la cara metida en el móvil, dejando a la pobre June con todo el trabajo sola.

“Si sigues haciendo eso te vas a meter en problemas eventualmente, sabes, al menos sé sutil.” Le siseas después de que haya seguido durante el tiempo suficiente como para irritarte de verdad.

“No, no lo haré.” Sollux dice.

“¿No te meterás en problemas o no serás sutil?” Le preguntas.

“Sí.” Sollux dice sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

“No sé por qué sigo dejándoos eso tan a huevo.” Gruñes.

“Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Vale, mira esto.” Dave dice. Giras la cabeza justo a tiempo para verlo cambiar el matraz de agua por una botella medio vacía de Coca-Cola y congelarla antes de que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

“’¡Mira!” Dave dice alegremente, señalando a su Coca-Cola congelada.

“Así que ahora ¿qué vas a-” Empiezas.

“No, no, no lo digas. Quiero ver a dónde va con esto.” June te interrumpe.

Dave se queda mirando a su botella de Coca-Cola helada durante unos segundos en silencio.

“No había pensado mucho en qué iba a hacer después.” Dave admite.

“Ese sería el título si tu vida fuera una película.” Dices secamente.

“¡Oh! ¡Podría transformarlo en gas, vapeo de Coca-Cola!” Dave exclama.

“¿Qué? No. Estás prohibido.” Le siseas y le apartas sus tontas manos del experimento de un manotazo.

“¿De qué?” Dave pregunta, dándote un codazo para devolverte el manotazo.

“De todo. De la vida. Sollux, tú eres su moirail, ¿no se supone que tienes que convencerle de que no haga mierdas estúpidas? ¡Dile a Dave que no haga un cigarrillo electrónico de Coca-Cola!” Exiges, sabiendo que estáis llegando a lo más bajo cuando le pides a Sollux que sea el más sensato de los dos.

Sollux finalmente baja su móvil y mira a Dave. Hay un segundo o dos de silencio.

“¿Te acuerdas de cuando hicimos eso de los Mentos y la Coca-Cola?” Él pregunta.

“Sí.” Dave dice.

“¿Recuerdas cómo tu madre estaba en plan «esa mierda es de nenazas, aquí tenéis potasio»?” Sollux continúa.

No sabes por qué estás bastante seguro de que esas fueron las palabras exactas de Roxy.

“¿Sííííííí? Explotó, hubo fuego, todo moló mucho.” Dave dice lentamente.

“Será más grande que eso. Aquellos de nosotros a los que cuesta muchísimo matarnos o no nos quedamos muertos durante mucho tiempo probablemente lo encontremos MUY divertido, pero todos los demás no tanto.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su móvil. ¡Pero lo más importante es que no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que NO le dice a Dave que no lo haga!

“Eso sería… una bomba, ¿verdad?” Dave dice.

“Siendo justos creo que muchas de las cosas que nos enseñan en química y alquimia es cómo hacer una bomba por accidente. Y la Coca-Cola no es lo mismo que el agua, probablemente hay cosas ahí dentro que estarías directamente sublimando a forma de gas, especialmente si no estás aplicando calor e hirviéndolo como dijo él, sino que estás en plan- ¡puf! ¡Ahora eres un gas!” June explica.

“Probablemente tengáis razón.” Dave suspira, claramente muy deprimido por esto.

Necesitas una distracción, pero por suerte hay algo que has tenido en mente últimamente. Esperas a que June vuelva a hacer todo el trabajo y Sollux vuelva a toquetear su móvil.

“Dave… ¿tienes planes mañana por la noche?” Le preguntas.

“Tío, estamos en las mismas clases. Tú tienes los mismos deberes que yo. Sabes perfectamente que debería estar leyendo esa noche para la clase de Mindfang.” Dave te dice sin entonación alguna, limitándose a mirarte fijamente desde detrás de sus impenetrables gafas de sol.

“Sé lo que deberías estar haciendo, pero ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer en realidad?” Le preguntas.

“Oh, bueno, probablemente me ponga a jugar a _Metal Gear Solid_. Sollux ha estado trasteando con los paquetes de textura en el juego conmigo y lo hemos roto, es graciosísimo.” Sonríe ampliamente.

“Yo… no lo dudo. ¿Estarías-” Empiezas.

“Espera, mierda, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?” Dave dice con la voz un poco demasiado alta.

El amuleto de tu muñeca se calienta cuando siente la mirada de otra gente observándote. Pero tú no necesitas que te lo diga, puedes sentir a Sollux y a June mirándoos aunque estén fingiendo no hacerlo.

“Sí, te dije que lo iba a hacer. A menos que no quieras-” La inseguridad empieza a inundarte.

“Nop, ahora ya no te puedes echar para atrás. Ya nos hemos metido en esto, tú y yo Karkat, ¿qué vamos a hacer?” Dave te pregunta con entusiasmo, haciendo que tu inseguridad se desvanezca.

“Es una sorpresa. Si estás libre mañana por la tarde-noche, iremos.” Dices.

“Ohhhh, así que no lo sabes. Simplemente lo has mencionado para evitar que haga una bomba y ahora estás improvisando. Ya veo.” Dave bromea y te pincha en el hombro con el dedo.

“Ajá, porque él nunca se piensa demasiado las cosas.” Sollux masculla pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que tú no lo oigas. Le haces una peineta pero aparte de eso lo ignoras.

“No, de hecho tengo un montón planes que podría implementar en cualquier momento, soy como un generador de romance muy sofisticado.” Le informas casualmente a Dave. No dejarás que duden así de tus credenciales. A pesar de tu total falta de experiencia en esta área que tú recuerdes, has pasado DEMASIADO tiempo pensando sobre el romance como para no saber lo que quieres hacer.

“Eres algo así como el Batman romántico, pero en lugar de bombas de humo o lo que sea, en tu bat-cinturón sólo hay planes para citas. ¡Oh, espera! ¡Joder! ¡No eres Batman, eres KATman!” Dave exclama.

Se escucha una risa reprimida muy alta y entonces un sonido de ahogamiento. Al girarte puedes ver a June tirada sobre la mesa con su matraz de agua derramada y con los hombros temblándole de la risa, la cual pasa de ser silenciosa a resollar y viceversa. Sollux se está mordiendo el labio para evitar reírse, lo odias tanto por reírse de ti y por parecerte relativamente atractivo mientras lo hace. ¡Lo odias el doble!

“Dave, has roto a June.” Sollux dice, intentando mantener la voz normal.

“Ajá.” Dave masculla, escribiendo algo en la tabla sobre la que su Coca-Cola congelada está actualmente. La toca y se vuelve a convertir en líquido, aunque tampoco es que tenga muy buena pinta ahora.

“¡ _KATMAN_!” June consigue resollar, levantando la cabeza desde sus brazos.

“¿Tú también te estás imaginando una máscara con orejas de gatito?” Sollux pregunta.

“¡AHORA sí!” June se desternilla.

“Ambos apestáis.” Les cuentas.

Dave se echa algo de su más-o-menos-Coca-Cola, ahora líquida, en el tapón, deja la botella a un lado y entonces vuelve a editar el círculo.

“He cambiado de idea.” Dave dice, sin alzar la mirada.

“¿Sobre la cita?” Preguntas y sientes cómo tu corazón se hunde en tu pecho.

“No, eso sigue en pie. Obviamente. He cambiado de idea sobre que Karkat, el superhéroe del romance, no tendría bombas de humo.” Dave dice.

“¿Por qué-” Sólo llegas hasta ahí.

Sientes el tirón de la magia al encenderse y entonces despegas del suelo con una onda expansiva de aire, no puedes ver a través del vapor y cuando toses y escupes todo huele vagamente a Coca-Cola y azúcar quemándose. Muy deliberadamente, dejas de respirar porque ni de coña esto va a ser bueno para tus pulmones y en su lugar te limitas a centrarte en abanicar el gas. Después de unos segundos, el aire se despeja y te encuentras con que Dave ya no está, sólo quedando sobre la mesa el equipo de alquimia, su bebida abandonada y el tapón vacío.

Esperas que Sollux tampoco esté, pero él está sentado ahí con una expresión de sorpresa y deleite a partes iguales, incluso mientras June sigue riéndose a su lado.

“Estoy tan orgulloso de él.” Sollux susurra con asombro.

Cierto. El romance con Dave aparentemente incluye convertir los refrescos en armas con el objetivo de conseguir una fuga «molona y furtiva». Estás poniendo eso entre comillas mentalmente porque ni de coña ha sido ninguna de esas dos cosas, sin importar lo mucho que él crea que lo fuera. Dios, tienes un gusto horrible para los hombres, ¿no es así?

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: ROSE, ¿POR QUÉ ME ATRAEN LOS HOMBRES? SON TODOS TERRIBLES.  
TT: Es perfectamente normal tener defectos, Karkat. Está bien.  
CG: PERO TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DEFECTO, ¿EH?  
TT: Por supuesto que no. Mortales inferiores a mí se preocuparían porque su arrogancia fuera su perdición si fueran tan perfectos como yo, pero por suerte para mí, yo no soy ellos.  
CG: HMM.  
TT: Queridísimo marido mío, ¿estás implicando que tengo defectos?  
CG: POR TU PROPIA LÓGICA, ¿NO HARÍA ESO QUE YO FUERA UNO DE TUS DEFECTOS?  
TT: Hmm, quizás. Pero tú tienes un trabajo y yo no, así que tan pronto como el seguro de vida se active, puedes tener un trágico accidente por las escaleras y yo podré quedarme ahí de pie, llorarle convincentemente a la policía y quedarme con todo tu dinero.  
CG: ENTONCES VAS A ESTAR MUY TRISTE CUANDO VEAS MI CUENTA BANCARIA. Y TAMBIÉN CREO QUE EL SEGURO DE VIDA DE LA BIBLIOTECA SÓLO PAGA UNA COMPENSACIÓN SI ME MATA UN LIBRO, ASÍ QUE ESO NO VA A FUNCIONAR.  
TT: Hm, maldición, tendré que seguir trabajando en mi plan entonces. Supongo que puedo mantenerte como defecto por ahora. Oh, cómo caen los poderosos.  
CG: ROSE.  
TT: ¿Sí?  
CG: ESTA CONVERSACIÓN NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO.  
TT: No lo señales, romperás nuestra suspensión de incredulidad.  
CG: CIERTO. Y TAMBIÉN CREO QUE MI PROFESOR ESTÁ TERMINANDO LA CLASE TEMPLANO PORQUE ALGÚN CAPULLO HA HECHO UNA MINI-BOMBA DE COCA.  
TT: ¿Coca-Cola o cocaína?  
CG: COLA. JESÚS, UNA BOMBA DE COCAÍNA SERÍA ALGO APARTE.  
CG: ME PREGUNTO SI ESO ES TAN ALTAMENTE INFLAMABLE COMO LA HARINA EN TEORÍA ES.  
TT: Bueno, ahora voy a tener un historial de búsqueda en Google que preferiría no explicar.  
CG: TE DEJARÉ A ESO ENTONCES.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Cuando abres la puerta del apartamento y sueltas tu mochila en el suelo, Rose ni siquiera levanta la vista de su libro.

“A Dave le gusta la comida mexicana, ¿verdad?” Preguntas.

“Una vez me hizo escuchar un rap de media hora sobre la comida mexicana.” Rose responde y pasa la página.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que con la motivación adecuada, Dave podría escribir un rap de media hora sobre casi todo, así que eso no termina de responder a mi pregunta.” Señalas.

“Deberías decirle eso alguna vez, se sentirá halagado. Y quizás te cantaría un rap de media hora sobre ti, eso sería entretenido de ver. Pero sí, le encanta la comida mexicana.” Rose dice, todavía centrada en su libro.

“Bien, genial, ¿puedes prestarme una manta para mañana por la noche?” Preguntas.

Rose baja su libro y te mira.

“Sobre tu cabeza está, ni se te ocurra estropearla. Sé dónde vives.” Rose dice.

Miras a tu alrededor, a vuestro piso compartido, en el cual vives con ella. Juntos.

“Mierda, definitivamente lo sabes. Vale, me voy a estudiar.” Te ríes y vuelves a coger tu mochila.

Una vez en tu habitación, cierras la puerta y te quitas los zapatos, y con eso hecho te metes en la cama, sacando tus auriculares y tu móvil. Te acomodas y abres ese vídeo que grabaste.

Las palabras en demoníaco salen de tu boca y con mucho cuidado las repites, manteniendo el significado en español firme en tu mente mientras lo haces. Quizás seas el Batman del romance porque Sollux no se va a ver esto venir ni de coña. ¡Eso le enseñará!

Eventualmente tienes que salir del apartamento si quieres conseguir provisiones para tu cita con Dave, tienes velas en mente, el tipo de patatas fritas que le gustan y cualquier otra cosa ridículamente hortera que sabes que él querría. Le preguntarías a Rose si necesita que le compres algo pero ella está metida en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, así que no la molestas.

Mientras caminas pasas por delante de la parada de autobús en la que Eridan le derritió el cerebro a un hombre. Desearías saber cómo le va a ese pobre hombre, pero no tienes forma de averiguarlo sin romper la ley de la confidencialidad médica. Tampoco es que puedas limitarte a-

Hmm.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: EN UNA ESCALA DEL UNO AL CUATRO, ¿CÓMO DE OCUPADO ESTÁS?  
CG: UNO ES NADA OCUPADO, DOS ES ESTÁS ALGO OCUPADO PERO PUEDES PARARTE A HACER ALGO, TRES ES QUE ESTÁS SÚPER OCUPADO Y NO PUEDES DEJAR LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y ENTONCES UN REDUNDANTE CUATRO ES QUE ESTÁS DEMASIADO OCUPADO COMO PARA LEER SIQUIERA ESTE MENSAJE.  
TA: quiiero deciir el do2, pero me 2iiento como 2ii me e2tuviiera2 tendiiendo una trampa con e2o en mente.  
CG: QUIZÁS.  
TA: vale, do2.  
CG: ¿PODRÍAS HACERME UN FAVOR?  
TA: yo no hago favore2 gratii2.  
CG: LITERALMENTE HAS HECHO ESO MISMO OTRAS VECES, PERO VENGA. ¿QUÉ QUIERES?  
TA: hmm, diime lo que tú quiiere2 priimero. la ta2a de iintercambiio iirá de acuerdo a e2o, obviiamente.   
CG: CIERTO. BUENO, LA NOCHE QUE PASÓ TODO CON ERIDAN ÉL TOMÓ SU FORMA COMPLETA DE ÁNGEL CERCA DE UN TÍO HUMANO FRENTE A UNA PARADA DE AUTOBÚS, LO CUAL TUVO EL EFECTO QUE SE ESPERARÍA. CONSEGUÍ EVITAR QUE SE HICIERA MUCHO DAÑO Y LLAMÉ A UNA AMBULANCIA PARA ÉL, PARECÍA MÁS CALMADO CUANDO LLEGARON PERO NO CONSEGUÍ SU NOMBRE Y ESTOY BASTANTE SEGURO DE QUE SUS MÉDICOS NO ME DIRÍAN CÓMO ESTÁ DE TODOS MODOS. LEYES DE LA PRIVACIDAD Y TODO ESO.  
TA: y quiiere2 2aber cómo le va?  
CG: SÍ, ¿ES ESO FACTIBLE?  
TA: lo e2, pero ahora mii2mo no le puedo pediir a nadiie má2 que lo haga, ya e2toy liidiiando con 2ufiiciiente miierda demonííaca.  
TA: a2íí que tendríía que hacer e2to yo mii2mo…  
CG: OH, ASÍ QUE ¿NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDAS HACER? OBVIAMENTE ESTÁN PASANDO MUCHAS COSAS AHORA MISMO, AUNQUE YO NO SEPA TODOS LOS DETALLES ESTÁ BASTANTE CLARO.  
TA: yo no he diicho que no pudiiera hacerlo, nii que no lo haríía.  
CG: ES SÓLO QUE QUIERES ALGO A CAMBIO. ¿QUÉ ES?  
TA: voy a llamarte.   
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Antes de que puedas siquiera pensártelo mucho, tu móvil suena. Es Sollux, por supuesto.

“¿Hola?” Dices.

“Así que, aquí está lo que quiero.” Sollux dice lentamente en tu oído. Te gusta cómo suena su voz a veces y lo que es peor es lo mucho que te gusta ahora y lo mucho que también puedes darte cuenta de que no es que él esté INTENTANDO sonar atractivo. No es que esté flirteando en broma contigo para conseguir una reacción por tu parte, esto es cosa tuya.

“¿Sí?” Consigues decir, dándoles una patada a tus neuronas para que reaccionen.

“Has tenido bastante éxito con tu lectura de las hojas del té, tus sueños y tus cosas de tarot. Quiero que hagas eso. Pero no la ouija.” Sollux dice eso último apresuradamente.

“De todos modos no podría, soltaste mi tablero en el páramo helado que ahora es el Infierno, ¿recuerdas?” Te ríes.

“Ya, también recuerdo hacerte llorar.” Sollux masculla, claramente descontento por tener que recordar eso.

“Echando la vista atrás puedo ver que probablemente estabas haciendo un intento desesperado de flirtear en oscuro conmigo sin explicarme una mierda.” Dices mientras caminas, con una mano en tu bolsillo para protegértela del frío y la otra sujetándote el teléfono al oído.

“Estoy en desacuerdo con el uso de la palabra «desesperado».” Él protesta.

“Qué triste para ti. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?” Preguntas.

“Yo… estoy perdiendo mucho terreno por aquí. Mi creador es el que se supone que debería estar manejando el cotarro ahora mismo y yo sólo soy su suplente, tengo la autoridad para hacerlo pero normalmente cuando tienes a alguien como yo, están actuando bajo órdenes de su creador. Normalmente órdenes recientes. Pero no ha ido así para mí y…” Sollux titubea.

“¿La gente se está cuestionando la legitimidad de tu posición?” Adivinas.

“Sí. Es decir, lo entiendo, tampoco es que yo quiera hacer este trabajo y no es para lo que me hicieron. Tengo que saber si este cambio es porque hice algo, o si es sólo por el tiempo que ha pasado, o si alguien más está intentando usurpar mi posición y la de mi creador. ¿Puedes usar tus métodos para intentar ver algo?” Pregunta.

“Puedo intentarlo. Si esto va mínimamente como lo de Japón, entonces pueden salirme cosas que no entienda para nada, pero al menos puedo contarte todo lo que consiga literalmente, quizás signifique algo.” Dices asintiendo a pesar de que él no puede verte.

“Gracias. Yo iré a buscar a tu tío.” Sollux suspira con algo de alivio.

“Gracias, espero que esté bien.” Dices. De verdad no parecía estar nada bien en su momento pero esperas haber ayudado al menos un poquito.

“Eres demasiado amable.” Sollux chasquea la lengua.

“Y tú eres mucho más amable de lo que finges ser.” Le contestas, porque sabes que eso le llegará mucho más que simplemente decirle que es un capullo. Él estaría orgulloso de ser alguien que encuentras irritante, ¿pero decir que su AMABILIDAD no es tan secreta? Qué horror.

“Odio hablar contigo, no sé por qué lo hago.” Sollux masculla.

“¡Yo también te odio!” Le cuentas alegremente y te deleitas en la manera en que te cuelga. ¡Jajá, tú ganas!

Compras lo que necesitas en la ciudad y vuelves andando, dando un rodeo por la biblioteca para ver en qué turnos nuevos te ha puesto la señora Paint ya que Kanaya te ha hecho el gran favor de convencerla de que permita que vuelvas al trabajo. No tienes ni idea de lo que le contó pero fuera lo que fuera, funcionó.

Cuando vuelves a tu residencia te encuentras con que Rose sigue en su cuarto, así que llamas a la puerta y esperas. Después de unos momentos, responde.

“¿Va todo bien?” Rose pregunta. Por encima de su hombro puedes ver su portátil abierto y un texto verde muy familiar en la pantalla, pero sabiamente decides no decir nada.

“Voy a hacer lo de la lectura de las hojas del té, ¿quieres uno tú también?” Le preguntas.

“De hecho eso suena muy bien.” Rose asiente.

“Guay, lo voy a preparar, sólo deja la puerta abierta para que pueda traerlos los dos y no tenga que llamar a base de patadas.” Le dices.

“Ya, preferiría que no le hicieras un agujero a mi puerta a patadas.” Rose coincide contigo.

“Hey, quizás un grupo de tíos misteriosos vestidos de traje vengan a repararla si lo hago.” Te ríes y vas a la alacena que contiene todas vuestras bebidas. Tenéis más que suficiente para elegir y eventualmente escoges un té chai de chiles. Probablemente no sea ideal porque los trozos de chile seco son bastante más grandes que el té en sí pero a la mierda las reglas, ¿no?

Le das a Rose su té y te metes en tu cuarto. Cierras la puerta y atenúas un poco las luces. El té sigue demasiado caliente para bebértelo tranquilamente, sólo porque seas ignífugo no significa que quieras ponerte engullir té hirviendo.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: HE TENIDO UNA IDEA.  
TA: debo alertar a la2 ma2a2 entonce2, ha pa2ado mucho tiiempo pero al fiinal la e2pera ha dado 2u2 fruto2.  
CG: RÍETE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, TARUGO. IBA A DECIR QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE HACER LO DEL TÉ Y EL TAROT PARA TI, COMO HEMOS ESTIPULADO EN NUESTRO ACUERDO Y SE ME HA OCURRIDO QUE QUIZÁS SERÍA MÁS FÁCIL SI ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ Y PUDIERAS VER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO EN TIEMPO REAL PARA PODER HACERTE PREGUNTAS.

“De hecho esa no es mala idea.” Sollux dice de repente detrás de ti.

“¡JODER!” Gritas con alarma, aliviado porque tu habitación esté silenciada. Cuando te giras ves que Sollux se está frotando una oreja y haciendo una mueca. Bien, se lo tiene merecido.

“¡¿Tienes que ser lo puto peor en todas las oportunidades que se te aparecen?!” Exiges.

“Sólo por ti.” Él dice en broma.

“Eres lo peor.” Le cuentas y lo empujas a tu cama. Él parece sorprendido pero no desinteresado. Bueno, mala suerte para él porque lo que tienes en mente es más lectura de cartas y menos… eso. Coges la baraja de tarot de tu mochila y empujas a Sollux más arriba en la cama para que haya sitio para sentarte a los pies de esta, repartiendo las cartas entre los dos.

“Vale, así que, en vez de hacer algo del estilo «qué nos depara el futuro», se me había ocurrido preguntar qué está pasando ahora, ya que eso es más lo que te interesa, ¿verdad?” Preguntas y empiezas a barajar y a rotar las cartas mientras habláis.

“Cierto.” Él accede.

“Por desgracia no me sé el despliegue para eso así que me lo voy a inventar. Todo es inventado de todos modos, así que ¿a quién le importa si soy yo o alguien hace cientos de años?” Te encoges de hombros.

“¿Un qué?” Sollux pregunta.

“Vale, esto es así, las cartas tienen significados pero también lo tienen las posiciones en las que están. Así que voy a decir que esta es la persona de tu pregunta… esta es la persona responsable y esto es lo que están haciendo o su objetivo.” Dices mientras colocas las cartas boca abajo.

Sollux te observa y no puedes evitar darte cuenta de la manera alerta e interesada en que sus colas se mueven por el aire de un lado a otro mientras mira las cartas. Le das la vuelta a la primera.

“Por supuesto, eres tú.” Dices, para nada sorprendido.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Sollux.

“El Dos de Espadas, es básicamente la carta que he acabado asociando contigo. Dave es el Caballero de Espadas, yo el Caballero de Copas, Rose es la Suma Sacerdotisa y Roxy es la Emperatriz.” Explicas.

“¿Todas tienen otros significados?” Él pregunta con curiosidad.

“Obviamente, pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Siguiente carta.” Dices y le das la vuelta.

Caballero de Espadas. Dave… ¿qué?

“Esto no tiene sentido , Dave no ha hecho nada. Quizás significa que él es el objetivo de lo que está pasando pero… eso tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Es…” Dejas de hablar cuando observas a Sollux, su expresión es sombría. Vale… prosigamos.

“¿Y la última?” Él te insta.

Con incertidumbre, le das la vuelta a la carta pero cuando lo haces se te escurre entre los dedos y aterriza boca arriba pero de lado, ni del derecho ni del revés. Sollux se inclina para mirarla y entonces te vuelve a mirar a ti.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Él pregunta.

“Ni puta idea, las cartas tienen diferentes significados si están mirándome a mi o están del revés desde mi perspectiva, pero de lado no es algo que ocurra. Y tampoco me ha salido esta carta antes así que necesito mirar su significado, la arcana menor es jodidamente difícil de memorizar.” Refunfuñas eso último y coges tu móvil, decidiendo que te vas a limitar a buscarlo online.

“¿Podría ser que de lado tiene ambos significados?” ¿O algo de cada?” Sollux sugiere.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que la cosa no va así pero también es posible que si eso es lo que se te ha venido a la mente entonces claro, haz eso. Vale… la carta es el Tres de …” Dices mientras buscas en la página web.

“Vale, del derecho significa comunidad, amistad, felicidad, todas esas cosas sociales.” Dices.

“No estoy seguro de lo otro, pero lo de la comunidad tiene sentido.” Sollux asiente. No estás seguro de cómo se aplica esto a Dave pero quizás Sollux se refiera a SU comunidad más que la de Dave, así que ¿los demonios, quizás?

“Del revés es cotilleo, escándalo, discordia en un grupo o celos.” Le cuentas.

“Ohhhh. Ya, entiendo eso. Básicamente ya lo sabía pero supongo que la confirmación ayuda.” Él asiente.

Ya, no te va a explicar nada de eso, ¿a que no? ¿Quizás es que a los demonios no les parezca bien que Sollux esté pasando todo su tiempo con Dave y no gobernando el infierno? Eso tendría todo el sentido del mundo, después de todo es muy raro que alguien de su posición esté por ahí en clase para aprender a hacer muchas cosas que ya sabe, pero a pesar de que mentalmente encaja, no SIENTES que sea verdad.

En lugar de preguntarle a Sollux cosas que no te responderá, coges tu ahora ligeramente más fría taza de té y empiezas a bebértela. Sollux le echa una foto a las cartas y entonces te vuelve a mirar desde donde está inclinado sobre ellas.

“Así que yo me limito a quedarme aquí sentado mirando cómo bebes té?” Sollux pregunta.

“Estoy ansioso por escuchar cómo crees que podrías _ayudarme_ a beber té.” Dices secamente y bebes algo más. Es un té agradable y afrutado pero con un buen golpe de calor, este té te gusta mucho para el clima frío que estáis teniendo estos días.

Sollux parece concederte el punto y con cuidado vuelve a meter tus cartas en la baraja y esta en su caja. Es un gesto bonito, que tenga cuidado con tus cosas sin pensarlo siquiera. Sabes que no está siendo muy consciente de lo que hace porque por su cara parece que su mente está a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

“Pues yo he cometido algunos crímenes y sé algo más de tu tío.” Sollux dice lentamente, dándole vueltas a la caja entre sus manos.

“¿Sí?” Preguntas ávidamente.

“No recuerda qué es lo que vio que le dejó la mente frita pero él jura y perjura que un ángel le ayudó, que le protegió. Ahora mismo está en terapia ambulatoria.” Sollux explica.

“Pero yo tenía apariencia humana en aquel entonces, ¿cómo iba él a saber eso?” Preguntas con horror.

“Mi suposición es que hiciste algo angelical que lo protegió de las mierdas cerebrales de Eridan y él fue capaz de discernir lo que eres. Sus médicos lo han achacado a una respuesta al trauma, no creen que hubiera un ángel literal. Sólo que está proyectando esa imagen sobre el «amable muchacho» que llamó a la ambulancia. Lo salvaste, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Sollux pregunta.

Le das otro trago a tu té y frunces el ceño.

“Es culpa mía que saliera herido en primer lugar.” Le cuentas.

“Hiciste algo bueno, deja de ser un idiota al respecto.” Sollux te contesta, como si estuviera harto de que tú hagas este tipo de cosas. Probablemente lo esté, tiene mucha más experiencia de la que tú recuerdas después de todo.

Estás llegando al fondo de la taza así que de verdad deberías centrando en la pregunta sobre la que estás intentando hacer la lectura. ¿Qué está pasando que está agitando tanto a los demonios? Llegas cerca del final así que coges el platito de la taza de tu mesita de noche y le das la vuelta a tu taza. Cuando el té suficiente ha goteado, le vuelves a dar la vuelta.

“…Huh.” Dices pensativamente.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta, inclinándose sobre sus manos para poder intentar ver el interior de tu taza. Ahora como que está a cuatro patas y el ángulo hace que puedas ver perfectamente su espalda hasta donde sus colas se unen con su columna vertebral o eso supones. Están moviéndose de lado a lado como miles vídeos de YouTube te han enseñado que los gatos hacen antes de abalanzarse sobre algo.

“¿Quéééééé?” Sollux exige, petulante.

“Perdón, es… mira.” Dices y le enseñas la taza.

“Es una… cosa de tres hebras. ¿Puede que una cuerda o las raíces de un árbol? ¿Un río? ¿Significa algo para ti?” Le preguntas.

“No creo. Quizás podrías decir que somos Dave, tú y yo, los tres enredados en el mismo camino o lo que sea, pero esa no es una respuesta a la pregunta.” Sollux dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Puede que me haya distraído? No lo sé. Aún no me ha venido nada a la mente, pero quizás es que todavía no tengo la información necesaria para entenderlo. Eso es lo que pasó la última vez.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Eso no ayuda mucho.” Sollux dice y se sienta bien.

“Bueno, lo SIENTO mucho, ¡no es una ciencia exacta y yo soy nuevo en ello!” Le sueltas.

“No es una ciencia para nada.” Sollux dice y se echa hacia atrás en la cama, como si el sitio fuera suyo.

“Bueno, que te jodan, voy a mirar una guía. Así quedo ver si me he perdido algo.” Dices y empiezas a buscar en Google, encuentras un PDF y empiezas a buscar entre los significados comunes que puedes encontrar en las hojas del té para-

Espera.

“Esta es una lista de las cosas comunes en las hojas del té.” Empiezas.

“Ajá.” Sollux dice, claramente nada interesado.

“Una de las cosas es «polla». ¿Crees que será una mala traducción y se referirán a pollo o…?” Arqueas una ceja en su dirección.

“Tío, sé que a Dave le saldría eso. «¿Qué hay en tu té, Dave?» «¡POLLAS!» Pero ¿qué significa?” Él se ríe.

“Uh,” Compruebas la lista, “aparentemente es «gran prosperidad». Así que está eso.”

Bueno al menos esto ha divertido bastante a Sollux, ahora tiene la cara hundida en tu almohada para ahogar su risa al menos un poco.

“Lo más cercano en esta lista son las líneas onduladas, pero yo diría que estas están más bien entrelazadas que simplemente onduladas. Así que no sé si eso encaja del todo.” Concluyes.

“¿Qué significan las líneas onduladas?” Sollux te pregunta, alzando la mirada desde la almohada.

“Uh, es… ¿no importa?” Intentas pero él te sujeta en el sitio con una mirada.

“De verdad que no creo que esta sea la interpretación correcta pero es, y cito, «pérdidas y aflicciones».” Le cuentas, aunque a regañadientes. Justo como con las cartas, sabes que se te está escapando algo aquí.

“Es sólo que no quieres darme una mala lectura.” Sollux te acusa.

“No, si te fueran a pasar cosas malas preferiría que las supieras de antemano para que podamos arreglarlas.” Le contestas, ¡acusación derrotada! Chúpate ESA Sollux.

“Ya, bueno.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Oh, eso lo cambia todo.” Le cuentas con todo el sarcasmo del que eres capaz.

“Cierra el pico. Mira, déjamelo saber si sueñas algo útil, ¿vale?” Sollux dice y se levanta, estirándose.

“No te puedo prometer que pase pero haré lo que pueda.” Dices. Mientras se estira ves cómo su camiseta se le sube ligeramente y tú cedes ante el impulso de tocar la tira de piel que el movimiento ha revelado. Él te observa con una mirada que él probablemente negaría que es afectuosa, pero que definitivamente lo es.

“Divertíos en vuestra cita de mañana.” Sollux dice y se inclina para darte un beso rápido. Él se aparta y tú estás a punto de decir algo inteligente, probablemente, cuando te muerde el labio y se desvanece en una nube de humo con olor a manzana sintética.

Toses y abanicas tu mano por ella, lamiéndote la parte dolorida del labio donde te ha mordido. Qué capullo.

Durante el resto de la tarde te limitas a matar el tiempo, buscando unas cuantas cosas para la cita, leyendo un poco para la clase de Mindfang, investigando más en la lectura de las hojas del té. A pesar de todo eso, sabes que sólo estás matando el tiempo. Cuando tu cabeza toca la almohada esa noche y te metes la piedra debajo que te asegurará que te despiertes de un sueño, estas completamente concentrado en conseguir algo útil para Sollux.

Cierras los ojos y duermes.

_Hace mucho frío donde estás. Las capas de nieve han cubierto el barro, y la gente a tu alrededor lleva gruesos abrigos que sirven más para mantener cálidas a las pulgas y los piojos que para mantener la temperatura de los hombres que los llevan puestos. Hace frío, el ambiente es miserable y tú lo odias por completo. Caminas por los estrechos caminos envuelto en el uniforme falso de oficial con un tono de piel que no es el tuyo sólo para camuflarte con el ambiente._

_Mientras andas piensas, intentas decidir qué hacer cuando tienes las manos tan increíblemente atadas._

_“¿Por qué estás aquí?” Ella pregunta._

_Estás sólo, o lo estabas de todos modos. Estás en una esquinita poco usada de la trinchera excavada entre suciedad y miseria, sin ningún humano cerca. Ella no estaba ahí hace un momento pero supones que en este sitio, ella está en todas partes. Te giras, con las botas haciendo crujir la dura nieve, y la miras. No se está molestando en esconder quién es, no hay nadie cerca para verla y si alguien lo hiciera no durarían mucho._

_“Meenah.” Dices, educado y respetuoso._

_Ella inclina la cabeza mientras te mira, con sus largas trenzas llegando casi hasta el suelo. Enredadas en ellas ves amuletos y talismanes, botines de guerra a lo largo de la historia de todas las culturas existentes. Hasta algunas que ya no existen tienen sus últimos vestigios en sus trenzas._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Ella vuelve a preguntar._

_“Lo de siempre.” Te encoges de hombros._

_“No tienes permitido interferir en esto, no puedes evitarlo todo. Snowman y yo estamos bordándolo ahí fuera. Joder, todos lo estamos. Hasta Aradia está hasta las cejas de trabajo y Jane empezó todo esto al igual que yo.” Meenah dice, los ojos brillándole con el fuego de su interior._

_“Lo sé. Todo fue previsto, no puedo evitarlo. Incluso si pudiera, me echarían del Cielo por interferir tanto.” Concedes._

_“¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?” Ella pregunta por tercera vez._

_“Si estás tan segura de que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿por qué te importa? Estáis haciendo que toda esta gente pase por esto, ¿es que no tengo permitido verlo de cerca?” Preguntas._

_Meenah te examina, como si estuviera sospechando que estás tramando algo. Sus ojos finalmente pasan de ti hasta el borde de la trinchera._

_“¿Sabes cómo están llamando a esto? La guerra para acabar con todas las guerras. Como si yo me fuera a desvanecer así sin más.” Meenah se ríe._

_“Eso es bastante optimista por su parte.” Te encoges de hombros. Desearías que fuera verdad pero… no, sabes cómo pueden ser los humanos. Guerra, al igual que Muerte, Hambre y Pestilencia, es una constante por un motivo. Hay un motivo para que ellas sean las cosas que estarán ahí al final de todo. A pesar de lo mucho que amas a los humanos, tienen estas cosas metidas en su ADN y el de su mundo, pero no sólo están compuestos de ellas._

_“No va a ser el final. Habrá más como esta, una vez que la gente sepa que puedo ser ESTO… va a ser genial.” Meenah se estremece, deleitada._

_“Adiós, Meenah.” Suspiras y te vas andando._

_Ella no te sigue, sabe que no eres capaz de ganarle en esto. Pero te está subestimando._

_Caminas por las trincheras y te encuentras con un grupo de soldados exhaustos y embarrados con corazones derrotados. Les habían contado que todo esto habría terminado a estas alturas pero estás bastante seguro de que esta guerra no acabará en el futuro próximo. No se te da muy bien la curación, no es que sea tu especialidad. Pero lo que sí puedes hacer es reafirmar sus lazos con algo o alguien. Si quisieras podrías recordarles a su_ _«Rey y País» y hacer que luchen como Meenah quiere, pero incluso si eso es algo que podrías hacer, no es lo que quieres._

_Te apartas de su vista y te asomas por encima de la trinchera, sintiendo las almas no tan distantes de los hombres al otro lado. Están igual de exhaustos y derrotados que los hombres a este lado. Tienen más en común entre ellos de lo que no. Sólo son gente normal arrastrados a una lucha ante la que no tienen otra opción y ciertamente no pueden irse ahora que están aquí. Se supone que deben luchar y arriesgar sus vidas mientras la gente al cargo de cada lado se mantiene bien alejada de todo esto. Sólo son gente, sólo son humanos._

_Te vuelves a deslizar dentro de la trinchera y te lo piensas un momento. Eso es algo que sí puedes hacer. No te gusta manipular, no como Kankri y Cronus te enseñan a hacerlo, no como Eridan sigue animándote a que hagas. Ni de coña les meterás nada en las cabezas que no estuviera allí antes, eso simplemente está mal y va en contra de todo el propósito de esto. ¿Pero un ligero empujoncito? ¿Recordárselo un poco para que ellos puedan verse a sí mismos como tú los ves? Sí, puedes hacer eso._

_Además, tener algo de incentivo nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Haces que una pelota de fútbol convincentemente destrozada aparezca de la nada y casualmente la tiras hacia un lado. Llegando a todos ellos te encuentras con lo que sabes que todos tienen dentro. Sólo son gente y los hombres al otro lado son iguales. Si se conocieran una tarde en época de paz y hablaran el mismo idioma probablemente se llevarían bien, podrían tomarse unas copas, compartir comida y contarse historias. Es sólo que el azar ha querido que la mitad de ellos esté en un bando y la otra mitad en el otro. Todos tienen frío, están cansados y son miserables. Son más parecidos de lo que saben y quizás, sólo por hoy, puedan actuar más de acuerdo con eso. Miras al cielo, a la suave nieve que está cayendo, y recuerdas el último detalle._

_Es Navidad, ¿verdad?_

_Les recuerdas a ambos bandos las mismas cosas y esperas._

_Los hombres parecen melancólicos, contemplando las cosas que les has recordado en silencio cuando uno ve la pelota de fútbol que habías dirigido hacia ellos. El joven soldado (Dios, debe tener, ¿qué… diecinueve años?) se agacha y la coge con cuidado. La contempla durante unos largos segundos para después girarse hacia la escalera que lleva al borde de la trinchera. Él la sube y se asoma, muy consciente de que mirar por la parte de arriba podría implicar una bala en el cerebro pero no sabe que los soldados del otro lado están sintiendo lo mismo que el suyo. Alentado por no ser disparado, termina de subir y con cautela alza la pelota de fútbol hacia el otro lado para que puedan ver lo que es, dándole una patada suave sólo para probar que no es algún tipo de bomba. Los otros soldados en su lado están revueltos, listos para tirar de él o quizás sólo de su cadáver de vuelta a la trinchera. Al otro lado, pasando por la tierra de nadie, los otros soldados también lo están observando. Observando al joven, todavía adolescente, volver a coger la pelota y acercarse. Ellos también empiezan a trepar._

_Lentamente, ambos bandos dejan sus trincheras, trepándolas juntos. No hablan el idioma del otro, en realidad no. Han aprendido palabras sueltas, claro, pero no lo suficiente como para comunicarse. Aun así consiguen empezar un partido. Tú te quedas de pie y observas cómo juegan juntos, varios oficiales se reúnen a los lados del partido improvisado y se intercambian partes de sus raciones o cigarrillos entre ellos._

_“¿Qué coño estás haciendo?” Meenah exige, repentinamente a tu lado._

_“No estoy haciendo nada.” Dices inocentemente._

_“Sabes que esto no parará la guerra.” Ella te dice marcadamente._

_“Es sólo un partido de fútbol, no soy tan optimista. Tu guerra continuará.” Dices con un suspiro. Te metes las manos en los bolsillos de tu abrigo y observas cómo los soldados de ambos lados le dan patadas a la pelota._

_“Así que… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?” Ella pregunta después de un minuto de silencio._

_“Porque la gente obviamente lo va a saber todo de tu guerra. Todo en lo que tú y las otras habéis convertido esto, todo lo que los humanos se han hecho entre ellos.” Empiezas._

_“Hey, nosotras no hemos HECHO que los humanos hagan nada. Jane y yo sólo sacamos lo que ya tienen dentro.” Meenah dice a la defensiva._

_“No, eso ya lo sé. Ellos son así. Pero yo simplemente he hecho lo mismo, también son así. La gente recordará lo que hicisteis pero quizás también oirán acerca de esto, verán que los humanos siguen siendo más que las peores partes de sí mismos.” Dices y asientes a la tregua inexplicable y temporal que está teniendo lugar ante ti._

_“Bueno, mírate. Ganando la batalla y perdiendo la guerra.” Meenah sonríe ampliamente. Tú te giras para verla sujetándose una trenza frente a su boca para intentar disimular la sonrisa divertida en su cara. Hay un corazón morado en la parte que toca sus labios._

_Te encoges de hombros, estás haciendo lo poco que tienes permitido hacer, supones._

Te enderezas inmediatamente en la cama, agitándote al despertarte de golpe. La piedra ha hecho su trabajo, eso está claro. Yendo torpemente a por tu móvil, llamas a Sollux, estás demasiado fuera de ti como para escribir. Te sientas en la cama mientras suena pero él lo acaba cogiendo, sin importar que son las cuatro de la mañana.

“¿Mm?” Él dice porque no tiene modales ningunos.

“Acabo de soñar, me he despertado.” Consigues decir, estás intentando conservar todos los aspectos del sueño que puedas.

Él te cuelga pero antes de que puedas apartarte el móvil de la oreja Sollux aparece justo a tu lado.

“Cuéntamelo todo.” Insiste.

Así que lo haces, le cuentas los detalles que puedes recordar sobre las trincheras y la mujer con la que hablaste, y mientras la describes puedes ver cómo la cara de Sollux se pone pálida del espanto.

“¿Meenah?” Él susurra.

“¡Sí! Ese era su nombre. Ella tenía unas trenzas larguísimas y- ¡hey!” Protestas cuando Sollux te empuja y a continuación te pone su móvil en la cara, aparentemente le hizo una foto a tu taza en la lectura de antes y de golpe distingues lo que son las hebras entrelazadas de las hojas del té, una trenza.

“¿Quién es ella? Obviamente yo la conocía pero no puedo… como que se me ha ido.” Admites. Sea como sea que funciona, el hechizo sobre tus recuerdos debe estar intentando reclamar los detalles.

“Mi móvil se está muriendo, te voy a robar el cargador.” Sollux dice y te aparta de en medio para poder enchufar su móvil.

“Esa no es una respuesta.” Le recuerdas mientras lo suelta en tu mesita de noche. Sollux suspira y se pone en pie.

“Es un jinete.” Sollux responde.

Has conocido a Muerte, Hambre y Pestilencia. Estabas hablando con Meenah en un campo de batalla, así que…

“Guerra. Ella es Guerra.” Susurras y él asiente.

“¿Qué significa esto para ti?” Preguntas.

“La gente siempre ha tenido preguntas sobre la legitimidad de todo esto, como ya he dicho. Pero si Meenah se está involucrando, ella puede hacer que la gente se enfade más de lo normal, convertir pequeñas semillas de irritación y recelo en odio y traición. Ella quiere una pelea y lo más seguro es que quiera que yo desaparezca. Ella es la que estaba fuera del club, la que hizo que a Kurloz se le fuera la olla.” Sollux explica.

“Eso también explica lo de la carta de la comunidad entonces. Sigue sin explicar el resto pero hay algo ahí. Así que, ¿ahora qué?” Preguntas.

“Ahora tú te vuelves a la cama, yo tengo que irme un tiempo para intentar deshacer todo esto. Toma apuntes por mí o lo que sea.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Espera, espera, ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando aquí? Ya estuviste ausente durante un buen pedazo del último semestre, no puedes seguir desapareciendo. ¡La universidad te echará!” Insistes.

“En realidad no.” Él dice pero no explica nada, como siempre.

“Creo que estás intentando distraerme con eso y no me lo trago. Mira, esto obviamente es un problema, déjame ayudar.” Insistes.

“No puedes. No más de lo que ya has hecho con esto, lo cual en realidad ha ayudado bastante.” Sollux dice y coge su móvil. Tú le pones la mano en el hombro para retenerlo.

“¿Me quieres dar algo más de crédito? Sé que no recuerdo cosas pero sigo siendo capaz de ayudar. Mira… ¿tiene… ¿tiene esto algo que ver con ese dios de la tormenta?” Preguntas y Sollux se congela.

“¿El dios… de la tormenta?” Sollux repite.

“Rose descubrió unas estatuas en tu vacío y me lo contó. Sé que este dios sigue por aquí, al contrario que los demás. ¿Tiene esto relación con eso?” Preguntas. Sabes que Rose y tú os habíais figurado que sería mala idea preguntar sobre esto por si entraba en conflicto con las obligaciones de Sollux con el hechizo, pero no puedes dejar que él piense que eres inútil.

“Pues claro que Rose está involucrada. ¿Al menos puedes INTENTAR evitar que siga investigando? La estructura de la realidad lo apreciaría mucho. Pero no, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.” Sollux te cuenta. Estás bastante seguro de que ambos sabéis que Rose no va a parar de meterse en este misterio en el futuro próximo.

“¡Sollux! Si esto es algo tan grande que tienes que desaparecer para lidiar con ello entonces tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer, no deberías tener que lidiar con una catástrofe enorme tú solo.” Insistes pero Sollux se limita a apartarte la mano.

“He estado lidiando con esta mierda yo solito durante años, está bien.” Él dice ásperamente y vuelve a intentar coger su móvil.

Tú inspiras profundamente y te figuras que, sí, bien podrías hacerlo ahora.

“ _Te odio._ ” Le dices en demoníaco, concentrándote tanto como puedes en que las palabras te salgan perfectamente.

Sollux se congela durante un segundo o dos, para después girarse hacia ti con los ojos abiertos como platos.

“…¿Qué?” Él susurra.

“ _Te odio._ ” Repites.

Sollux dice algo incomprensible en demoníaco pero parece más preocupado que halagado.

“Todavía no puedo entender demoníaco, sólo he aprendido eso.” Admites.

“¿De QUIÉN?” Sollux pregunta, agudizando la voz, alarmado.

“Bueno… cuando cambiaste mi idioma puede que yo me grabara a mí mismo diciéndolo para poder aprendérmelo luego.” Admites, sin admitir haber grabado OTRAS cosas también.

“¿Habías planeado esto?” Él dice, en apenas un susurro.

“Sí, porque es verdad. Sé que estuve perdido durante cinco años y quién sabe cuánto tiempo he estado vivo porque creo que ese recuerdo era de una de las guerras mundiales así que jodeeeer, pero estoy aquí AHORA y no quiero que tengas que lidiar con las cosas solo.” Le dices. Estás intentando con MUCHA fuerza no pensar en lo viejo que debes ser.

Sollux te mira tontamente durante unos segundos, con todos los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo escuchas susurrar el mismo «te odio» en demoníaco y antes de que tú puedas intentar hacer lo mismo, él se limita a abalanzarse sobre ti. Tienes bastante suerte de tu cama ya estuviera ahí o eso podría haber dolido.

Pero al menos no está solo, y tú técnicamente acabas haciendo lo que él te dijo originalmente y te vuelves a dormir. Sólo que… después de un rato.

Cuando llega la mañana lo que te despierta es el teléfono sonando al lado de tu oreja. Saltas por el ruido y estiras tu brazo para coger el móvil. Sollux gime una queja cuando extiendes el brazo por encima de él, despertándolo en el proceso, pero tienes que responder. El móvil intenta escaparse de tu mano, ya que sigue enchufado y no llega del todo, pero tú consigues desenredarlo y contestas.

“¿Diga?” Dices, somnoliento.

Sollux aprieta su brazo alrededor de tu pecho, tirando de ti de vuelta a la cama.

“Uh… ¿Karkat?” Dave dice en tu oído.

“¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? No es… no es hora de ir a clase, ¿verdad?” Bostezas y levantas un poco la cabeza para mirar el reloj en tu mesita de noche, el cual ha sido recientemente reparado por hombres raros vestidos de traje. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

“No, no es que vayas tarde ni nada. Sólo me preguntaba dónde está Sollux, pero supongo que esto me da una respuesta bastante clara.” Dave dice y puedes oír la diversión en su tono.

Miras a Sollux, ¿cómo ha sabido Dave dónde estaba? Sollux te mira, adormilado, y frunce el ceño.

“Ese es mi móvil.” Él masculla.

Te lo apartas del oído y ves que, sip, esta no es tu funda y acabas de responder el móvil de Sollux. Ups. Sollux suelta una risita y te lo quita.

“Hola Dave.” Sollux dice alegremente, colocándose el brazo detrás de la cabeza y sonriéndote por haber cometido un error tan tonto.

“Sí.” Sollux se ríe ante lo que sea que Dave acaba de decir.

Ugh, es demasiado temprano como para estar avergonzado, preferirías volverte a dormir. Te dejas caer en la almohada al lado de Sollux y dejas tu mano sobre su pecho. Estás bastante seguro de que están hablando sobre ti pero intentas no prestarle atención, en su lugar te limitas a pasar tu mano por el costado de Sollux, sintiendo su costilla extra y el brillo cálido que sientes por su piel.

“Escucha, Dave, yo-” Sollux se para y puedes oír a Dave hablando al otro lado de la línea. Sollux se muerde el labio e intenta contener la risa, pero dado que no lleva nada puesto y está justo a tu lado, como que es difícil que te esconda nada. Con curiosidad mueves la mano a su estómago y supones que lo has tocado con la suavidad suficiente como para hacerle cosquillas o algo, porque ahora Sollux se está riendo en voz alta.

“¡Para!” Sollux te sisea, y puedes oír cómo Dave también se está riendo al otro lado de la línea. Bueno, no era tu INTENCIÓN hacerle cosquillas, pero da igual. En su lugar te limitas a tirar de él hacia ti y apoyar tu cabeza sobre su pecho porque no tienes ninguna intención de salirte de la cama antes de tiempo.

“No, Dave, de verdad, yo…” Sollux deja de hablar con un suspiro. Hay una larga pausa en la que apenas puedes escuchar la vocecilla de Dave salir del teléfono.

“¿Metáfora larga y divagante?” Adivinas.

“Ajá.” Sollux dice y enrolla sus colas en tu muslo, justo por encima de la rodilla.

“Ya, algo así. Dave voy a tener que largarme un tiempo, así que no me invoques a menos que sea una emergencia, ¿vale? …No, lo sé. Estaré bien. Sí, por supuesto que lo haré. …No, no es por eso por lo que nosotros- no, las cosas simplemente han acabado así. ¡ _Dave_!” Sientes la voz de Sollux retumbar en su pecho, parece resonar más así.

Sollux le cuelga el teléfono a Dave y lo suelta en la mesita de noche. Suspira profundamente y sientes cómo se mueve su pecho en el proceso.

“Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?” Adivinas.

“Sí.” Sollux coincide y pasa sus manos por tu pelo, teniendo cuidado con sus garras al pasarlas por tu cabeza.

“Si me necesitas-” Empiezas.

“Incluso si acabara habiendo algo que teóricamente pudieras hacer, yo no sería capaz de darte todos los detalles o contarte siquiera por qué necesito que hagas lo que sea que fuera, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Sollux interrumpe.

Te enderezas sobre tu codo y lo miras fijamente.

“Estoy bien con eso.” Le dices con tanta firmeza y confianza como puedes.

“Me refiero a cosas muy obtusas, no sé cuánto podré hacer.” Él añade.

“A la mierda con eso.” Dices firmemente mientras te sostienes sobre tus manos y lo fulminas con la mirada.

“No me importan una mierda el Cielo o el Infierno, no estoy de parte de ninguno de ellos, estoy de TÚ parte. Y me- me pelearé contigo si piensas lo contrario.” Le sueltas.

Sollux se te queda mirando con asombro durante un momento o dos. Por supuesto que son dos, ¿qué estabas pensando?

“Joder, te he echado de menos.” Él susurra.

“Ya, bueno, ahora estoy aquí. Así que acéptalo.” Le dices. Como que te has arrinconado en una esquina emocional y no estás seguro de qué se supone que deberías decir ahora, ya que estás bastante seguro de que lo que acabas de decir es bastante importante para los demonios.

La expresión de Sollux se derrite hasta formar algo un poco más triste, se sienta en la cama poniendo una pierna en el suelo. En un instante lleva su ropa otra vez, y tú observas cómo coge su móvil y lo vuelve a guardar.

“No hagas nada estúpido.” Le adviertes.

“Demasiado tarde.” Sollux dice con una sonrisa burlona.

“…¿Estás implicando que yo soy algo estúpido?” Le preguntas, completamente seguro de que lo está.

“¡Sip!” Sollux dice alegremente.

Le tiras tu almohada pero él desaparece antes de que llegue hasta él, así que no hace nada más que chocar contra tu armario. Derrotado, te dejas caer otra vez sobre el colchón y suspiras, es TAN irritante. Hay un destello azul y rojo a tu lado, sientes como te da el beso más rápido del mundo en la mejilla y entonces no ves nada más que humo bicolor otra vez.

Joder, lo odias.

Ver a Rose después de levantarse va bien, ella apenas está despierta. El problema llega cuando bajáis a desayunar y Dave llega con una sonrisa pícara que es tan evidente que todo el mundo se da cuenta. Ese es el problema con Dave, es tan sutil como un piano cayéndose de un quinto piso.

“¿Quéééééé? ¿Qué pasa?” Jade pregunta con sospecha, porque Dave está siendo extremadamente sospechoso.

“¡Nada!” Dave dice inmediatamente no siendo nada convincente.

“¿Dónde está Sollux?” Jade pregunta, justo cuando Dave se mete una tostada entera en la boca como excusa por no poder hablar.

“No sé dónde está, pero sí que sé dónde ha ESTADO.” June se ríe y te señala a ti.

“¿De qué estás- ¡OH!” Jade se ríe.

Rose te mira y arquea una ceja. Mete la mano en su bolso, saca un espejito, lo abre y lo gira para mostrarte las pintas que llevas y- ¿qué cojones? ¿Es que Sollux ha intentado sacarte medio cuello? Genial, maravilloso, gracias por el chupetón que te durará como un MES o algo, gracias a ese capullo.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: ¡MI PUTO CUELLO, CABRÓN!  
CG: POR QUÉ.  
TA: ¿tómatelo como un cumpliido?  
CG: VOY A LLENAR DE PURPURINA TODAS TUS COSAS.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]


	28. Roble, ceniza y espina

“Así queeeee, Sollux y tú.” Dave dice. Se ha contenido un montón durante vuestra clase de lenguajes mágicos, pero ahora que estáis de camino a tomaros vuestro café obligatorio de después de clase, finalmente ha cedido.

“¿Sí?” Suspiras.

“Os habéis acostado, ¿eh?” Dave dice con una sonrisa burlona.

“Dave-” Intentas.

“El tras tras por detrás, sacarle punta al lápiz, mojar el churro, darle un baño a-” Dave sólo se para cuando le tapas la boca con la mano.

“¿Es esto algún ataque psicológico para expresar que eso no te parece bien o esto sólo eres tú siendo tú?” Le preguntas con sospecha y apartas la mano.

“¿Qué si me parece bien que vosotros dos-” Él empieza.

“DAVE.” Lo cortas y ni él puede mantener una cara seria ahora mismo.

“¿Por qué no me parecería bien eso?” Dave finalmente te responde.

“Porque _nosotros_ estamos saliendo y acabo de tener sexo con-” Empiezas.

“Con el otro tío con el que estás saliendo, sí. Aunque tenía que largarse sonaba bastante relajado así que supongo que os divertisteis, o al menos tu cuello parece indicar que os lo pasasteis bien. Si él está feliz y tú también lo estás, yo estoy feliz. Nada de celos ni envidia por mi parte, lo juro.” Dave te asegura y tú te relajas un poco.

“Juraría que esto no debería ser así de fácil, todos somos jóvenes- bueno… vosotros dos lo sois, y nunca habíamos hecho esto antes. Sé que Sollux y yo estuvimos juntos en el pasado pero no recuerdo casi nada de eso y las relaciones son difíciles incluso entre dos personas, con tres debería ser súper complicado, ¿pero todo parece simplemente ir como la seda?” Dices, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Estás enfadado porque no tenemos problemas en nuestra relación? A veces cuando las cosas son correctas, simplemente son fáciles. Y también le voy a contar a Sollux que lo has llamado facilón.” Dave bromea.

“Hazlo, lo irritará y eso es genial para mí.” Te ríes.

“¿Ves? Todo va bien. Estoy feliz con que vosotros dos hayáis sacado de paseo al unicornio-” Dave dice.

“Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?” Gruñes.

“-y no estoy diciendo que yo no estuviera dispuesto a dar dicho paseo, pero no estoy celoso, estoy feliz por vosotros dos. ¿No crees que el resto de tu vida ya es bastante complicada sin que esto también lo sea?” Dave termina.

“Supongo que tienes razón. Voy a ignorar la primera mitad de lo que has dicho, pero aun así.” Admites, abres la puerta de la cafetería y la sostienes para que Dave entre primero.

“Oh, que me desmayo, menudo caballero.” Dave suspira exageradamente mientras pasa por tu lado. Estás bastante seguro de que está pestañeando mucho bajo sus gafas de sol.

Dave hace que vayas hacia vuestra mesa de siempre y te sientas mientras él pide. Tú compruebas el tiempo para esta noche por enésima vez, sigue siendo frío pero cielos despejados y secos, sin nubes a la vista. Tu idea de cita debería seguir siendo viable, o al menos eso esperas. Cuando Dave vuelve contigo las bebidas que trae en mano parecen ser 50% nata montada y tienen una bengala literalmente brillando en lo alto. No tienes palabras para reaccionar a esto, así que una simple risa tendrá que valer. Dave saca fotos, porque por supuesto que lo hace.

“Vale, pero ahora de verdad, momento de seriedad. ¿Os lo pasasteis bien anoche? En plan, ¿fue todo bien?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Estás preguntando por lo de la anatomía demoníaca o algo así?” Preguntas y tomas un sorbo de tu sorprendentemente sabrosa bebida.

“Básicamente, sí.” Él asiente.

“Es decir, no recuerdo haber tenido sexo antes así que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Pero no sé cómo podría haber sido eso un problema. ¿No forma parte de tener sexo con alguien, sin importar la persona, el averiguar los gustos del otro y seguir su ejemplo cuando te lo muestran? Él no parecía tener ninguna queja y yo tengo muy claro que no tengo ninguna, así que…” Te encoges de hombros. No entiendes por qué esto iba a ser una cuestión diferente a tener sexo con cualquier otro.

Dave tiene una sonrisa ñoña en la cara así que tu respuesta debe haber sido la correcta.

“Además, fue agradable. Le dije que le odiaba en demoníaco, aprendí como hacerlo. Parecía tener significado, ¿sabes?” Admites, bajando la vista a la mesa y sintiendo cómo tu cara se ruboriza.

“Ya, eso lo había oído. Por lo cual me refiero a que tengo varias páginas de mensajes sensibleros en trollian al respecto. Estoy bastante seguro de que ahora sí que eres el Batman del romance.” Dave se ríe. Está feliz de verdad por los dos, ¿CÓMO está yendo esto tan bien?

“Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche,” admites, “y por «ganas» quiero decir que estoy increíblemente ansioso pero aun así.”

“Ya, te iba a preguntar por eso. Tienes que trabajar luego, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo va el tema de la hora? Me van mucho los horarios.” Dave dice mientras remueve su bebida con una cucharilla larga, mezclándola para formar un caos azucarado.

“Acabo a las seis, así que ¿podríamos salir a las siete o siete menos cuarto?” Propones.

“Suena bien. ¿Tengo que llevar algo en específico?” Él pregunta.

“Abrígate lo que puedas.” Sugieres.

“Intrigante. Vale, todo me parece correcto, señor Vantas. Estoy preparado para verme cautivado por tus técnicas de ninja romántico.” Dave dice y toma un trago de su bebida.

“Uno, eso sólo va a hacer que me ponga más nervioso, así que gracias. Dos, pensaba que yo era el Batman del romance, no un ninja.” Señalas.

“A Batman lo entrenaron los ninjas.” Dave chasquea la lengua, como si fuera culpa tuya no saber eso.

“Eso no suena a ser verdad, pero no sé lo suficiente sobre Batman como para discutírtelo.” Le cuentas con sospecha.

“Eso significa que yo gano.” Dave te dice.

“Me rindo.” Gruñes.

“Definitivamente gano yo.” Dave se ríe así que tú le das una patada bajo la mesa.

Tras eso los dos acabáis cayendo fácilmente en una conversación enrevesada sobre una pila de cosas que no tienen nada que ver. Esto continúa durante tanto tiempo que Dave acaba caminando contigo todo el camino hasta la biblioteca para poder decir tantas palabras como sea posible sobre la historia evolutiva de los pájaros.

“Así que, ¿quedamos en tu apartamento sobre las siete menos cuarto-siete?” Troléame en su momento.” Sugieres.

“Valep.” Dave asiente.

“Bueno, yo voy a…” Señalas vagamente a la biblioteca y das un paso para entrar, pero Dave se mueve para interponerse en tu camino.

Antes de que puedas hacer nada, Dave se agacha y te besa rápidamente, titubea un momento y casi puedes oírlo decidir «ah, a la mierda», para pasar a besarte en condiciones. Sus manos se agarran a la tela de tu abrigo mágicamente invocado para mantenerte en el sitio.

A lo lejos escuchas cómo algún otro estudiante os grita «GAY» y tienes que apartarte de Dave para fulminarlos con la mirada. Son un par de estudiantes al lado de la estatua de Roxy.

“¡QUE OS FOLLEN!” Les gritas como respuesta y tú puedes _proyectar_ tu voz mucho mejor que ellos.

“Eso ha sido entretenido, te veré esta noche.” Dave sonríe, te da un pico y se va. Tú te quedas rezagado un momento fuera de la biblioteca para asegurarte de que esos idiotas no van a intentar nada con Dave, pero una vez está lo suficientemente lejos, entras.

Entras en la biblioteca y en tu oficina con un suspiro feliz. Te dejas caer en tu silla, incapaz de contener la sonrisa tonta que aparece en tu cara.

“Alguien está feliz.” Kanaya dice con una sonrisa mientras abre una caja de papel de impresora.

“Mi vida amorosa está yendo perfectamente por una vez, ¡de hecho estoy muy feliz!” Le cuentas.

“Me alegra oír eso. Los dioses saben que ya tenías bastante con todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente, me alegro de que algo te vaya bien para variar.” Kanaya asiente.

“Y tengo una cita esta noche.” Añades, entusiasmado.

“Bueno, si todo te está yendo ASÍ de bien entonces puedes ir tú a reemplazar el tóner de la fotocopiadora de la tercera planta. Siempre me las apaño para mancharme cuando lo hago yo.” Ella te dice.

“Creo que mi ropa ahora es mágica así que resulta que eso no es un problema para mí. Voy.” Le cuentas. Probablemente quieras esconderte un poco cuando hagas desaparecer y reaparecer tu ropa, no quieres exhibirte delante de todo el mundo en la biblioteca pero podrías lidiar con manchas de tóner en tu ropa mágica.

“¡Gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario permanente para eso entonces!” Kanaya dice con una sonrisa animada que resulta mostrar mucho sus colmillos.

“Claro.” Asientes y abres vuestro armarito de suministros para coger el tóner.

“Estás contento de verdad. Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a echar un polvo para poder planear favores que pedirte después.” Kanaya se ríe. Como que odias ser tan obvio pero, a la mierda, tienes permitido ser feliz por una vez.

Tu turno en la biblioteca es bastante normal, reemplazas el tóner de la fotocopiadora, recolocas libros y respondes preguntas. Un tío llega con una marca enorme que se le ha ido extendiendo porque ha tenido un libro retrasado todas las vacaciones. El hechizo que lleva eso aparentemente no aparece durante las vacaciones académicas pero tan pronto como vuelvas al campus, vuelve a encenderse. Ni que decir tiene que paga su multa, a pesar de que se tire un rato discutiéndotela. Acompañas a Kanaya a alimentar a los libros peligrosos, vacías las trituradoras de papel, lo de siempre. El tiempo entre que tu turno empieza y acaba parece volar y antes de que lo sepas vuelves a estar en tu apartamento, intentando peinarte para que tu pelo parezca algo mínimamente presentable y comprobando tu mochila por quinta vez.

A pesar de que el plan es que tú irías al piso de Dave, él baja hasta el tuyo en su lugar. Él está guapísimo pero también parece que podría argumentar que no se ha esforzado. Pero estás bastante seguro de que SÍ se ha esforzado. Lleva una sudadera roja con las costuras por fuera, las cuales te recuerdan a esos abrigos que parecían ositos de peluche que estuvieron de moda hace unos años. Es de diseño pero de manera discreta y la chaqueta vaquera que lleva por encima parece haber sido elegida con mucho cuidado pero es lo suficientemente casual como para poder negarlo. En cambio, sus vaqueros casi parecen estar pintados de lo ajustados que son, pero también tienen roturas deliberadas en ciertos sitios. Sus zapatillas son blancas y rojas de manera que van EXACTAMENTE a juego con la sudadera y las partes blancas brillan a la vez que hacen parecer que no lo está intentando. Se ha esforzado mucho en estar guapo para vuestra cita y tú lo notas, te sientes algo alagado por ello.

“Estás muy guapo.” Le dices.

“Oh, ¿qué, estos harapos? Pshh.” Dave se encoge de hombros pero también es muy obvio que está contento por tu comentario. Eres capaz de ver a través de su fachada perfectamente.

Llevas a Dave hasta la parada de autobús correcta, contándoselo todo acerca de tu turno en la biblioteca.

“¿Así que vosotros simplemente, en plan, les dais carne? ¿A los libros?” Dave te pregunta, incrédulo.

“Bueno, yo no lo hago, es Kanaya. Todavía no tengo acceso a esa área pero ¡con suerte algún día lo haré! Ya les he parecido algo prometedor.” Dices con entusiasmo.

“Menudo pardillo que eres.” Dave bromea.

El autobús se para ante vosotros y tú pagas la tarifa tanto para Dave como para ti.

“¡Qué caballeroso!” Dave exclama otra vez y te sigue al interior del bus, manteniendo su exclamación dramática hasta que eliges dos asientos para que os sentéis.

“Así queeee, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?” Dave pregunta, dándote empujoncitos con su hombro.

“Esa es la magia de las sorpresas, si te digo lo que es, ya no será una sorpresa.” Señalas.

“Duro, pero bien visto.” Dave asiente.

Estás intentando fijarte en la carretera para saber cuándo estéis llegando a vuestra parada, pero tu atención vuelve a Dave cuando él intenta deslizar sutilmente su mano en la tuya. ¡A la mierda la sutileza, sólo le vas a coger la mano a tu novio! Entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos y le das un apretón a su mano.

“Es desesperadamente patético admitirlo, pero nunca había estado en una cita antes.” Dave admite.

“¿En serio? Eso me sorprende.” Dices, apartando la mirada de la ventanilla del autobús para mirarlo a él en su lugar.

“¿Lo hace?” Dave pregunta.

“Bueno, sí. Fuiste a clase con otra gente, yo pensaba que habrías salido con otros ahí. Incluso si a tu madre no le pareciera bien que llevaras a nadie a casa, eso no significa que no pudieras ir a una cita después de clase y volver en taxi o con Sollux. ¿Es que la gente de tu instituto eran unos mierdas o algo?” Preguntas.

“¿Por qué asumes que eran unos mierdas?” Dave te pregunta y se gira en su asiento para poder mirarte de frente.

“Porque tú no saliste con ninguno de ellos, obviamente.” Le dices. ¿Es que no lo habías dejado claro?

Dave te dirige esa media sonrisa suya, en la que una esquina su boca se alza lo suficiente como para que atisbes sus blancos dientes. Es una pequeña expresión muy sutil, pero es entrañable y cariñosa.

“Estás tan seguro de que la gente querría salir conmigo que el único motivo que se ocurre para que no lo haya hecho antes es que o Mamá no me dejara o que todos fueran unos mierdas.” Él dice lentamente.

“¿Sí?” Frunces el ceño.

Dave suelta un ruidito estrangulado, aparta su mano de la tuya para poder tirarse del cuello de la sudadera y taparse la mayoría de la cara con él, ahora todo lo que puedes ver de él son sus gafas de sol y su pelo. Él se queda así un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y volver a salir.

“No es que fueran unos mierdas ni nada. Yo era el gemelo albino y rarito que no se juntaba con nadie más que su hermana y June. Rose es terrorífica de cojones y June es una máquina de bromas, como que éramos los raritos de la clase. Además June es demasiado lesbiana como para salir con ella. Bueno, demasiado lesbiana como para que yo salga con ella, estoy seguro de que otras chicas podrían pero tú ya me entiendes. Los tres nos manteníamos a lo nuestro. Probablemente no ayudaba que cuando salía de clase, casi siempre estaba con un demonio literal. Aunque eso no parece desanimarte a _ti_.” Dave te sonríe burlonamente con eso último.

“Supongo que no lo hizo, no. Oh, mierda, esta es nuestra parada. Mueve el culo.” Dices y lo empujas.

“Esta cita ya se ha descentrado para acabar hablando de mi culo, ya veo cómo son las cosas.” Dave suspira.

“Ya, ahora muévelo a menos que no quieras comer.” Dices y le pinchas con el dedo justo por debajo de las costillas. Dave suelta un gritito y se apresura a salir.

Los dos conseguís bajaros del autobús a tiempo, hurra por vosotros por ser capaces de navegar con éxito el transporte público. Envalentonado por la acción anterior de Dave, deslizas tu mano en la suya y tiras de él por la acera, siendo que tú eres el único que sabe a dónde vais.

“Así que, volviendo a nuestro tema de conversación de antes de que me atacaras el hígado con tus manos de ninja-” Dave empieza.

“No podría darte en el hígado con las manos, así no va la anatomía.” Interrumpes, pero Dave te ignora.

“¿Saliste alguna vez con alguien cuando estuviste en el instituto en… bueno, te he oído decir mucho el nombre pero quiero estar seguro de que la pronunciación me salga bien. Creo que tú lo pronuncias «PUTA GEORGIA», ¿no es así?” Dave pregunta, incluso grita esa parte, lo cual sobresalta bastante al hombre que pasa por vuestro lado.

“Me avergüenza estar cerca de ti. No, no salí con nadie. Ni siquiera tenía amigos. Era el chaval rarito y no humano en el que suficiente gente podía sentir algo diferente, así que todos me evitaban.” Dices esa última frase tan rápido que estás seguro de que no tiene mucho sentido.

“Eh. Ellos se lo pierden, nosotros ganamos.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Oh, sí, de verdad que te beneficia un montón que nunca haya salido con nadie que yo recuerde y que no tenga nada de experiencia en esto.” Bufas.

“Tío, eres el Batman del romance. Katman.” Dave te dice con desdén.

Los dos le dais la vuelta a una esquina y tú señalas el restaurante que has elegido.

“Vale, ahí vamos a cenar.” Dices.

“¿Taquería del Lobo Aullador? Ese es el nombre para un sitio más molón que he oído nunca y oh joder me encanta la comida mexicana. ¿Ves? ¡Batman del romance!” Dave se ríe. Está tan entusiasmado que se adelanta corriendo y tira de ti con él.

Los dos os paráis para mirar el menú fuera y sientes como Dave se tensa.

“Uh. Parece que sólo sirven comida para llevar.” Él dice, dirigiéndote una mirada como si pensara que eso se te podría haber escapado y puede que haya arruinado tus planes.

“Lo sé. Eso es porque vamos a comer en otra parte.” Dices con una sonrisa conocedora. Lo tienes todo planeado, habías pensado en esto.

Dave parece tanto curioso como ilusionado con eso. Los dos pedís comida y, siendo que tú eres el que lo está llevando en una cita, pagas por él, aunque él insiste que esto significa que cuando él te lleve a ti en la siguiente te va a devolver el favor. Cuando os dan vuestra bolsa de comida para llevar, Dave te observa con curiosidad.

“Venga, por aquí.” Dices y le guías por la calle.

Lo llevas a un callejón y miras a vuestro alrededor para comprobar que nadie pueda veros.

“Este es un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.” Dave se ríe.

“Shh. Mete eso en tu mochila un momento, tengo que abrazarte.” Le cuentas.

“Guiño.” Dave dice.

“¡No te limites a DECIRME la palabra guiño!” Le sueltas.

Dave se ríe pero guarda la comida y te mira expectante. Te da la sensación de que tu invisibilidad puede cubrirlo a él también si lo intentas de verdad. Te acercas a él y lo envuelves con tus brazos, él cierra los suyos a tu alrededor, así que lo aprietas con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos estáis aquí, nadie puede veros. De hecho te centras en tu amuleto y no hay nadie observándoos a ninguno de vosotros. Con algo de esfuerzo, extiendes tus alas y haces que despeguéis por el aire en un instante.

Dave da un grito de asombro y gira la cabeza para ver cómo el suelo pasa rápidamente bajo vosotros. Ya has buscado el sitio al que vais y las fotografías aéreas de Google han acabado siendo bastante claves para ayudarte a saber qué puntos de referencia buscar. Os dirigís a la Isla Winter, un nombre apropiado ya que ahora es invierno. Estás buscando la playa al sur de lo que Google te dice que es el Fuerte Pickering.

Aterrizáis tan cuidadosamente como te es posible, la fría arena cruje bajo vuestros pies y el agua oscura choca contra la isla en silencio.

“Quédate ahí un momento.” Le dices a Dave.

Guardas tus alas antes de que se te olvide, odiarías que alguien más las viera. Entonces metes la mano en tu mochila y sacas una manta. Investigando unas cuantas cosas online encontraste un hechizo que se puede escribir en la etiqueta de la ropa para hacer que repela el agua. Todo lo que tuviste que hacer entonces fue coser dicha etiqueta con cuidado en el borde de la manta que Rose te ha dejado y se la quitarás antes de devolvérsela. Con un gesto para desenrollarla, extiendes la manta en la arena y le haces un gesto a Dave para que se siente, él lo hace y te observa con curiosidad.

Lo siguiente que sacas de tu mochila son un montón de velas que colocas alrededor de los bordes de la manta. Las enciendes todas con ese fuego raro que puedes invocar. Entonces, a unos pasos de la manta, aplanas la arena y colocas una bandejita, la cual llenas de leña específicamente preparada para un fuego. Las llamas prenden muy fácilmente. Cuando todo está hecho te unes a Dave, quien a estas alturas ha empezado a sacar la comida.

“También he traído bebidas, espera.” Vuelves a meter la mano en tu mochila una vez más y sacas el refresco de manzana que has comprado para él y una limonada normal y corriente para ti. Aunque no se la das al momento.

“Si te doy este refresco, no lo irás a convertir en una bomba de vapeo de manzana, ¿verdad? Aunque, de hecho eso es más o menos a lo que huele cuando Sollux aparece y desaparece, así que supongo que por lo menos estaría acostumbrado.” Reflexionas.

“Karkat, tengo algunos modales. Nada de bombas durante citas. Excepto por mis pintas explosivas, nada de bombas. Bueno, vale, no. Tú también tienes pintas explosivas, así que ese es el máximo.” Dave promete. Eso te vale así que le pasas la bebida.

Dave se toma un momento para distribuir la comida entre los dos, a la vez que la inútil cubertería que todos los restaurantes de comida rápida proveen. Tú te arrepientes muy rápido de haberte pedido un burrito como comida de cita, porque si existe alguna manera de parecer atractivo mientras te comes uno, aún no la has encontrado.

“Esto mola mucho, no voy a mentirte.” Dave dice entre bocados.

“¿Te gusta?” Preguntas, esperanzado.

“Está a la altura del Batman del romance, eso seguro.” Dave asiente.

Dave toma un trago de su refresco de manzana y mira al agua. Está guapísimo bajo la luz del fuego. Bueno, fuera de ella también pero aquí más. De hecho es algo interesante, el fuego sigue siendo de ese color grisáceo que haces, lo cual supones que hace que sea fuego bendito. La luz tiene efectos visuales raros bastante evidentes al no haber otras fuentes de luz cerca. Tu piel tiene un ligero brillo cálido y rojo. No es tan extremo como cuando colocas el dedo sobre una bombilla, pero es el mismo efecto, como si tu sangre estuviera brillando un poco. Con Dave, su piel de un blanco fantasmagórico brilla de una manera que te recuerda cómo brilla la ropa blanca bajo la luz UV, pero no con tanta fuerza.

“Odias Georgia.” Dave dice.

“Estaba siendo tan sutil al respecto, ¿cómo lo has sabido?” Dices secamente.

“Cómete tu burrito y cierra el pico. Como sé que Georgia no es la respuesta, ¿hay algún lugar del mundo al que te gustaría ir?” Dave pregunta con curiosidad.

“No sé.” Dices lentamente, “Ni siquiera sé dónde ya he estado.”

“Pero eso mola en cierto modo, ¿no? Puedes ver los sitios por primera vez dos veces.” Dave señala.

“Supongo. La isla de Jade moló mucho. Creo que me gustaría ir a alguna parte sin muchas iglesias, o por lo menos iglesias del dios al que se «supone» que debo servir. Muchas partes de India aparentemente son preciosas, sería agradable verlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?” Preguntas.

“Creo que me gustaría ponerme en plan súper turista. Ir a todos los sitios que todo el mundo dice que tienes que ver y ver de verdad si merecen la pena. En plan, si tuviera un año libre y una lista de los mejores cien sitios que no te puedes perder, intentaría verlos todos.” Dave dice pensativamente.

“Eso definitivamente es hacer trampas en la pregunta, pero te lo dejaré pasar.” Le cuentas, Dave no parece preocupado por su flagrante distorsión de las reglas.

“¿Sollux te ha contado lo del sueño que tuve?” Le preguntas.

“Él mencionó brevemente que le hiciste un montón de cosas de ver el futuro que le fueron de ayuda, incluyendo un sueño, pero como que no se metió mucho en los detalles. ¿Por qué?” Él dice.

“Recuperé un recuerdo, pero estaba relacionado con alguien que tiene algo que ver con lo que sea que se trae él entre manos. Yo estaba vivo en la Primera Guerra Mundial, soy JODIDAMENTE viejo. Sigo intentando no pensar en ello pero no puedo parar.” Admites.

Espera, ¿es esta cita siniestra basándote en eso? Mierda, ¿deberías estar aquí? De repente empiezas a entrar en pánico silenciosamente.

“No lo creo.” Dave se encoge de hombros, lamiéndose un poco de salsa del pulgar.

“¿Qué?” Dices.

“Bueno, tu especie es como la de los demonios, ¿verdad? Ellos tienen un breve periodo justo después de que los creen en el que son algo inocentones sobre algunas cosas pero siguen siendo adultos mentalmente, sólo que sin experiencia. Sollux era inusual por crecer de la manera que lo hizo, la mayoría de ellos no lo hacen. Tú simplemente eres un adulto, al igual que Sollux lo ha sido durante años y años, y al igual que yo lo soy.” Dave te cuenta.

“Pero yo soy mucho más viejo.” Reiteras.

“Vale, argumentemos eso. No pareces o actúas de forma mayor que yo, eres un adulto. Tienes procesos mentales típicos de un adulto y esas mierdas, tu cuerpo es el de un adulto, eres un adulto. Pero no recuerdas casi nada de antes del Acontecimiento y yo lo hago. Yo tengo MÁS recuerdos que tú, ¿hace eso que yo sea mayor que tú? Eso haría que tú tuvieras, ¿qué, seis años? No. Estás comparando mal las especies.” Dave insiste.

“Supongo que puedo entender eso.” Dices con incertidumbre.

“No, mira. Si fueras un hombre humano que tuviera cien años o algo así, salir conmigo sería raro de cojones en ambos frentes. Pero no pertenecemos a especies comparables en ese sentido. Ahora, ¿es raro que hayas perdido un mogollón de recuerdos? Sí, por supuesto. Pero estás aquí ahora, ¿verdad?” Dave te dice suavemente.

“Supongo. Sé que mi vida no fue genial pero seguía siendo mía, nadie tiene el derecho de quitarme eso.” Dices, frunciendo el ceño mientras miras a tu burrito.

“Ya, pero eso no lo puedes controlar, tienes el ahora y el ahora está bastante bien. Aparte de que a veces seas un pájaro y te secuestren. Pero estamos todos juntos, Sollux y tú estáis saliendo, nosotros estamos saliendo, estás en plan mejores amiguis con Rose, lo cual es ligeramente terrorífico para mí teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas vergonzosas sobre mí que ella podría contarte. Estamos en una universidad mágica molona de cojones y yo puedo estar aquí en una cita contigo, en esta playa guay, comiendo mi comida favorita. ¿No gana eso a estar con tu horrible creador y recordar todas las cosas terribles que te hizo?” Dave te pregunta con pasión, gesticulando con las manos mientras habla.

“Probablemente, sí, no sé. ¡Pero! Sí que preferiría estar aquí contigo ahora mismo que en cualquier otra parte del mundo.” Dices, seguro en eso último.

“Ohhh, suave. Muy suave.” Dave asiente con aprobación.

“Tengo mis momentos. Hmm, ya que estamos haciéndonos preguntas, ¿cómo es eso de tener una hermana gemela?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“No sé. Ella es mi hermana. La quiero pero no estoy seguro de cómo de diferente es una gemela de una hermana normal. Creo que también somos lo suficientemente diferentes como para que Mamá nunca hiciera eso de los regalos en conjunto a menos que fuera comida o algo como una tarta, ¿sabes? Creo que otras personas podrían encontrar irritante el compartir amigos como Sollux y June, pero ambos tenemos diferentes tipos de relaciones con ellos así que todo va bien.” Dave dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Supongo que yo lo envidio, me pasé tanto tiempo solo y tú tenías a Rose, a Sollux y a June. Tener un gemelo, especialmente uno con una relación tan buena como la vuestra, parece como venir con un amigo de fábrica.” Dices melancólicamente. Tuviste tantas horas solitarias entre clases, en las que te viste aislado por tus compañeros, y en tu bloque de pisos vacío para gente que había perdido la memoria, en el que la gente o no hablaba contigo o te odiaba.

“Sería un horror crecer así de solo. Yo- ¡espera, joder eso ha sido muy insensible, lo siento!” Dave suelta desesperadamente, su cara formando un rictus de pánico.

“No, lo fue. Pero ahora es mejor, ¿sabes? Tengo amigos. Yo, a través de algún giro raro del destino, no tengo sólo uno, sino DOS novios. He pasado las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo con GENTE. Es increíble.” Casi que estás brillando de alegría sólo con pensarlo y tienes que prestarte atención a ti mismo para asegurarte de que no has sacado el halo de repente. De hecho, ahora que lo piensas te preguntas si eso pasó cuando estuviste con Sollux anoche.

“Tío, me estás rompiendo el corazón. Definitivamente te mereces todas esas cosas y odio pensar que no las tenías antes.” Dave te dice suavemente. Es súper tierno a veces.

“No sé, supongo que sólo me gusta lo que tengo ahora. Incluso si no recuerdo gran cosa de mi pasado, y seamos sinceros, hay muchas cosas de ahora que no sabemos. Pero a pesar de eso, me gusta estar contigo, me gustan nuestros amigos, me gustan las clases-” Dices.

“Empollón.” Dave te interrumpe.

“Es sólo que tú eres un delincuente, ese no es problema mío.” Le dices como si estuvieras menospreciando su mal comportamiento. En realidad has aceptado las mayoría de las cosas que Dave hace y las mierdas que se saca de la manga, incluso si eso incluye hacer bombas de Coca-Cola en clase.

“Oh, podríamos ser el mítico romance empollón/atleta del que tanto he oído hablar.” Dave reflexiona.

“Tú no te pareces en nada a un atleta.” Te ríes.

“Hey, monto en monopatín, eso es un deporte.” Dave protesta.

“Es un monopatín mágico, malvado y poseído que comete crímenes contra la naturaleza y las leyes de la física.” Insistes.

“…No está poseído.” Dave refunfuña a modo de protesta.

No puedes evitar reírte, ¿esa es la única parte de eso con la que tenía algún problema o alguna defensa?

Los dos os pasáis la siguiente hora comiendo y picando de los dulces que has traído mientras habláis de vuestros pasados, las diferencias entre su vida y la tuya. Es agradable, notablemente normal en cuando a cómo deberían ir las citas. Pasáis el tiempo juntos y os vais conociendo mejor. Claro, ya sois cercanos, habéis pasado juntos por un montón de cosas enormemente traumáticas y emocionales, has cambiado de cuerpo a su lado. Pero también es agradable averiguar qué música le gustaba cuando tenía trece años, cómo empezó a dibujar su webcómic, pequeños detalles históricos que deberías saber sobre alguien con quien estás saliendo. Es dulce y maravillosamente… normal. Así es como el resto de la gente pasa sus vidas, salen en citas y no se van convirtiendo en pavos reales ni rescatan astronautas.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, te mueres por algo de normalidad.

Cuando termináis de comer y el frío se hace demasiado fuerte, guardáis todas las cosas, teniendo cuidado de dejar la playa igual que como os la encontrasteis. Entonces camináis de vuelta al centro de Salem cogidos de la mano. La Isla Winter es algo así como un santuario y crees que hay zonas de camping que son usadas en meses más templados. Pero ahora mismo el cielo está oscuro y los dos estáis solos.

“Como que esto es como en casa, con lo oscuro que es el cielo en el bosque. Se pueden distinguir muchas estrellas, ¿sabes?” Dave dice, señalando hacia arriba.

“La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre las estrellas. Lo cual probablemente acabe en mi contra cuando tenga que hacer más mierdas de astronomía, pero es sólo que todavía no he llegado hasta ahí.” Admites. Sin embargo, las estrellas son bonitas, pequeños destellos de luz en el cielo oscuro. Por supuesto, gran parte de ese brillo se verá ahogado por la luz del ambiente de la cercana Salem, pero puedes ver algunas ahora. Además la luna también está bastante oscura ahora mismo, sólo una franja en el firmamento. Sabiendo qué hay ahí arriba, apartas la vista con un escalofrío, preocupado de que te devuelva la mirada de alguna manera.

“Mamá nos lo enseñó una vez. Creo que esa es la Estrella Polar.” Dave dice, señalándola con la mano que no tiene en la tuya.

Te acercas, intentando ver a qué estrella señala su brazo pero no estás seguro de a cuál se refiere. Sabes que se supone que es la más brillante pero todas te parecen de un brillo similar. Te inclinas un poco más, intentando ver a cuál se refiere y te ves sorprendido cuando Dave te da un beso en la mejilla.

Te pilla tan desprevenido que no sabes cómo reaccionar, pero a tu favor hay que decir que Dave parece disfrutar de tu reacción de simplemente ponerte nervioso y ruborizarte. Él se limita a reírse y te guía más adelante en la oscura calle de vuelta al continente.

“¿Por qué se llama esto siquiera una isla? Hay una calle todo el camino.” Dave se pregunta.

“¿Supongo que el puente será artificial y lo que sea que lo soporte también?” Adivinas.

“Pero entonces ya no es una isla. Han arruinado una isla perfecta, eso es lo que han hecho, le dieron… uh.” Dave frunce el ceño.

“¿Acceso al continente?” Sugieres.

“¡Sí! Eso.” Dave asiente.

Le aprietas la mano y camináis juntos. Vuestra conversación se cae por uno de esos agujeros negros por los que tus conversaciones con Dave suelen desviarse, en el que cada cambio parece sensato en su momento pero el resultado final es que para cuando llegáis a la parada de autobús habéis pasado de preguntas normales de «conocernos mejor» a un debate apasionado sobre quién ganaría en una pelea entre tal personaje ficticio y este otro. Cuando los dos decidís un ganador entonces pasáis a ver quién ganaría entre ESE personaje y otro más.

“Vale, vale, pero yo lo que digo es que no puedes declarar que Aquaman ganaría porque podría invocar kaijus. Definitivamente no podría hacerlo en una pelea contra el Doctor Manhattan, e incluso si pudiera, el tío es básicamente un dios.” Dave argumenta.

“Definitivamente podría invocar Kaijus.” Insistes.

“¡No son peces!” Dave protesta.

“Y tampoco lo son las ballenas y los delfines pero él hace eso y los kaijus salen del agua.” Le contestas.

“Vale, te concederé que por algún motivo el control mental de Aquaman se extiende a todo lo que vive en el agua, incluyendo los mamíferos por MOTIVOS supongo. Pero los kaijus son de otra dimensión, ¿por qué asumirías siquiera que puede hablar su mismo idioma?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Estás proponiendo que exista algún lenguaje universal de pescados pero que eso no pueda aplicarse a los kaiju? Espera, no, mejor pregunta: si Aquaman puede controlar a los mamíferos marinos como las ballenas, ¿significa eso que podría controlar a la gente que esté en el mar?” Te preguntas.

“¿Qué? No.” Dave frunce el ceño. Él se inclina por tu lado y le hace una seña a vuestro autobús mientras este se acerca.

“Te reto a que me digas un motivo por el que puede controlar a las ballenas pero NO a la gente.” Dices.

Os metéis en el autobús y tú pagas por ambas tarifas para volver a casa. Mientras lo haces puedes oír cómo Dave vacila al empezar a hablar y se para un par de veces.

“Como que quiero decir que… los humanos no son acuáticos, pero es difícil definir qué hace que algo sea acuático. ¿Son las selkies acuáticas? ¿Las sirenas? ¿Cómo de inteligente tendría que ser la vida como para resistirse al control de Aquaman e incluso entonces si ese fuera el caso entonces las líneas entre esas especies y los humanos están bastante borrosas. No se me ocurre ningún motivo de gravedad sobre por qué las ballenas sí pero los humanos en el agua no, así que todo lo que puedo sacar de aquí es que Aquaman SÍ que puede controlar toda la vida inteligente pero mantiene sus chanchullos en el mar por razones sólo conocidas por él, lo cual es terrorífico y voy a decir que Aquaman gana sólo porque este nivel de autocontrol significa que no sabemos qué otros poderes se está escondiendo.” Dave dice, horrorizado.

“Gracias, tomaré esa victoria.” Asientes.

El viaje de vuelta a la universidad tiene más o menos el mismo nivel de agradable sinsentido, pero Dave es un completo caballero y te acompaña hasta tu puerta, lo cual es completamente innecesario ya que ambos vivís en el mismo edificio. Él te da un beso de despedida enteramente correcto y entonces… sube un par de pisos porque VIVÍS EN EL MISMO EDIFICIO. Aun así, es muy dulce.

Abres la puerta y entras en tu apartamento. Rose está sentada en un sillón y leyendo un libro, el cual baja un poco cuando te ve entrar.

“¿Cómo ha ido tu cita?” Pregunta.

Cierras la puerta detrás de ti y te quitas los zapatos, o más concretamente haces que desaparezcan mágicamente.

“Ha estado genial. Ha sido… ha sido genial.” Suspiras, tan abrumado que apenas puedes pensar en palabras para describirlo. Encuentras a Dave tan atractivo que a veces no puedes pensar bien, él te pone algo nervioso y hace que te aparezcan mariposas en el estómago. Pero esta noche… esta noche ha sido emocionante, claro, pero también ha sido muy fácil. Nunca sentías que la conversación fuera forzada o incómoda. Incluso si la desviasteis al tipo de preguntas de «conocernos mejor» que las citas suelen tener, ha sido natural.

Puedes sentir como una sonrisa tonta te inunda la cara mientras metes la mano en tu mochila.

“Todavía tengo tu manta, tendré que lavarla antes de devolvértela.” Le cuentas.

“De repente no quiero saber cómo ha ido vuestra cita y estoy considerando apuñalarte con una aguja.” Rose dice ásperamente.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hemos ido a la playa, me aseguré de que no se mojara del agua de la arena con un hechizo impermeable pero probablemente siga teniendo algo de arena incluso después de que la sacudiera. No pensaba que la querrías de vuelta tan rápido.” Dices, alarmado.

“Oh, bueno, si es sólo eso entonces continúa. Eso sería muy amable, gracias.” Rose dice, asintiendo.

“¿Por qué me acabas de amenazar con apuñalarme por- espera, ¿qué te pensabas que estábamos haciendo con tu manta?” Le preguntas con sospecha.

“Estoy segura de que no sé de qué me hablas. Pero me alegro de que os lo hayáis pasado bien.” Rose dice y vuelve a su libro.

“¿Y cuándo vas a ir tú a una cita con Kanaya?” La retas.

“Primero de todo, eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más. Además, somos amigas y ni siquiera sé si le gusto de esa manera. Ni siquiera hemos llegado al tema de vampiros saliendo con humanos, sé que a algunos no les gusta. Por mis investigaciones que no tienen nada que ver con ella. Deja de mirarme así con ese tono de voz.” Rose dice, fulminándote con la mirada por mirarla como si fuera idiota. Lo cual es. Así que estás completamente justificado.

“A ella le gustas.” Le dices sin tapujos.

“Es complicado y esa es sólo tu opinión.” Rose insiste.

“Ya, si quisieras una opinión de verdad podrías preguntarle a… ohhhh no sé… ¿a ella? Sí, se lo podrías preguntar a ella.” Señalas.

“En serio, te echas dos novios y de repente eres el experto en todo lo romántico.” Rose chasquea la lengua.

“Yo era un experto en lo romántico antes de eso. Y además no creo que Dave y Sollux deban ser considerados un modelo estándar para basar nada nunca.” Dices con una mueca. Odias/quieres a esos dos pero son RAROS.

“Eso es verdad.” Rose te concede.

“Así que, ¿se lo vas a preguntar?” Le preguntas, volviendo al tema original.

“Tengo que irme ahora mismo por motivos que no tienen nada que ver con esta conversación.” Rose dice apuradamente mientras se levanta de su sillón y se mete en su cuarto tan rápido como puede ir SIN ir tan rápido como para que la puedas acusar de haber salido corriendo.

“¡Gallina!” Le dices, aunque no es que te vaya a servir de nada, ha cerrado su puerta.

Tú te vuelves a tu propio cuarto y te sientas en tu escritorio.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: NO ESPERO QUE ME RESPONDAS INMEDIATAMENTE, SÉ QUE ESTÁS POR AHÍ HACIENDO COSAS MISTERIOSAS Y SINIESTRAS.  
CG: ES SÓLO QUE ACABO DE VOLVER DE MI CITA CON DAVE Y ME ESTABA PREGUNTANDO SI LOS KISMESIS  
CG: ESPERA, ¿CÓMO SE ESCRIBE EL PLURAL DE ESO?  
CG: SI LA GENTE EN RELACIONES ROMÁNTICAS OSCURAS SALEN EN CITAS. CORRIENDO EL RIESGO DE REFERENCIAR PORNO DEMONÍACO OTRA VEZ, PARECÍA QUE HABÍA CONVENCIONES SOCIALES EN ESAS RELACIONES QUE SUGERIRÍAN QUE PUEDE QUE HAYA CITAS DE ALGÚN TIPO, PERO NO SÉ CÓMO SERÍAN.  
CG: COMPETICIÓN… ¿DE MAGIA? O QUIZÁS NO ES ALGO PARA LO QUE HAGA FALTA ESTAR JUNTOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, QUIZÁS ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE CUENTAN LOS PUNTOS O ALGO.  
CG: COMO UNA HAMACA SUSPENDIDA DEL TECHO LLENA DE PURPURINA. YA SABES, HIPOTÉTICAMENTE HABLANDO.  
CG: DE TODOS MODOS, PODRÍAMOS SALIR EN UNA CITA SI ESO ES ALGO QUE HACEMOS. ME PREGUNTO SI HACÍAMOS ESO ANTES O NO, AUNQUE SOSPECHO QUE YO PROBABLEMENTE ESTABA INTENTANDO SER SUTIL POR TODO ESO DEL CIELO Y LO QUE SEA. SI ESE ERA EL CASO, ESO APESTA, ERES UNA PERSONA EXASPERANTE Y A VECES ME SIENTO COMO SI FUERA ALÉRGICO A TU MERA PRESENCIA PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE MEREZCAS ROMANCE.  
CG: A PESAR DE LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTA LO QUE TENEMOS AHORA MISMO DE «YO VEO COSAS PARA TI Y ENTONCES SUELTO UNA FRASE ESPECIAL EN DEMONÍACO QUE HE ESTADO PRACTICANDO Y ENTONCES SORPRESA, SEXO». ESO ES GENIAL, PERO TÚ TE MERECES ALGO ESPECIAL.  
CG: …APARENTEMENTE NO PUEDO EDITAR LOS MENSAJES YA ENVIADOS, ODIO ESTA APLICACIÓN. ESO HA SONADO DEMASIADO CURSI HASTA PARA MÍ. TENDRÉ QUE EQUILIBRAR LA BALANZA DE ALGUNA MANERA.  
CG: ¿ERES UN CAPULLO Y ODIO TU CARA?  
CG: O SIMPLEMENTE PODRÍA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR. ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ. HASTA LUEGO. INTENTA NO MORIRTE CUANDO ESTÁS POR AHÍ SIENDO MISTERIOSO.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

Bueno, eso ha sido vergonzoso, no eres lo bastante ingenuo como para tener esperanzas de que Sollux no comente sobre ello o de que al menos se contenga con las burlas. Oh, bueno. Te pones a leer un poco para clase sobre las maneras de darte cuenta de cuándo te están observando, y entonces te metes otra vez en la cama.

_“¿Qué hay en la caja, Rose?” Preguntas mientras camináis._

_“Eso es para que yo lo sepa y ambos nos enteremos luego.” Rose te responde crípticamente._

_“Así no es como las palabras, frases o el propio tiempo funcionan.” Le cuentas con falso entusiasmo._

_Rose te guía por una colina, lo suficiente inclinada como para que tengas que inclinarte mucho para mantenerte anclado al suelo._

_“Hey, así que, uh, ¿cómo está yendo todo… eso del otro dios?” Preguntas y por puro hábito miras a vuestro alrededor._

_“Encuentro muy divertido cómo no puedes decir el nombre de mi dios patrón por miedo a atraer atención de él o de tu propio bando.” Rose se ríe._

_“Me alegro de que mi terror te divierta.” Le contestas._

_Rose trepa por unas rocas bastante grandes y tú te planteas sacar tus alas para simplemente subir así pero los árboles están tan cerca que sería difícil hacerlo. A la mierda, a trepar._

_“Sabes tan bien como yo que no se supone que yo esté haciendo nada de esto y preferiría no atraer más atención de la que ya hago.” Bufas mientras subes tras ella._

_“Ah, mira. Apenas puedes ver civilización humana desde aquí.” Rose sonríe mientras se apoya contra un árbol y observa el pie de la colina._

_“De nuevo, me alegro mucho de haber venido con una bebida.” Te quejas, aunque esa bebida te la acabaste hace rato._

_“Tú no necesitas beber.” Ella señala y no parece nada intimidada cuando la fulminas con la mirada._

_Camináis hasta el árbol y rozáis algunas dedaleras mientras lo hacéis. De golpe te paras. Algo te cosquillea en la nuca, una sensación._

_“Rose… ¿sientes-” Empiezas._

_“Sí, está funcionando. No pienses en ello, simplemente presta atención a lo que está pasando ahora. Mira aquí.” Rose dice y señala._

_Abajo, en el valle al otro lado de la colina, hay árboles, pero son árboles imposibles. Ahora mismo es verano pero esos están congelados, el sitio brilla y destella con una luz etérea y el instinto de apartarte de ellos crece en tu interior._

_“¿Es eso… Invierno? ¿La tierra de las Hadas llamada Invierno? ¿Qué hace aquí? Sé que se va moviendo pero no suele aparecer en ninguna parte de las Américas.” Exclamas._

_“Es una rara ocurrencia que he conseguido prever. Hay una boda en curso y tengo que devolver un favor.” Rose explica y empieza a bajar la colina._

_“Hey, hey, eres consciente de que mis capacidades para protegerte en un sitio como Invierno son muy limitadas. No es mi plano y gran parte de mi magia bendita no tiene el efecto que debería allí. Si haces algún tipo de trato ahí no podré sacarte de él.” Le adviertes mientras corres tras ella._

_“Soy consciente, pero estoy pagando un precio y sé que ellos querrán aceptarlo. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es guardar esta caja para mí.” Rose dice._

_“¡¿Qué hay de especial en esa caja como para que tengas que esconderla en otra dimensión?!” Exiges, su naturaleza esquiva suele ser un rasgo entrañable de su personalidad pero ahora mismo es extremadamente frustrante._

_“Tengo que asegurarme de que nada que afecte al mundo pueda afectarla. Es importante, necesito esto para que las cosas vayan como deberían.” Ella te cuenta._

_“Yo ya estoy intentando evitar-” Protestas._

_“No es eso. Ahora cállate y confía en mí, necesito que prestes atención para que puedas recordar esto.” Rose insiste._

_No quieres callarte, quieres saber qué está pasando. Por desgracia ahora estáis demasiado cerca de Invierno como para arriesgaros a atraer más atención. Aprietas los dientes y la sigues, esta vez sí que sacas tus alas y dejas que tu halo brille. A las hadas no les gusta que sus visitantes sean deshonestos y no quieres que consideren que estás escondiendo lo que eres. Aun así, la sensación de que te están observando hace que te hormiguee todo el cuerpo, una sensación que aumenta cuánto más os acercáis a Invierno. En la frontera Rose se ve parada por un hombre montado en un ciervo blanco, su piel brilla con escarcha y sus ojos son de un negro sólido. Rose y tú le hacéis una reverencia por respeto y Rose le pasa una hoja de papel._

_Con curiosidad, el hada subido al ciervo la toma y la lee, arqueando las cejas con clara sorpresa ante sea cual sea el mensaje que Rose le ha dejado dentro._

_“¿Todo eso para enterrar eso aquí?” Él pregunta._

_“Sí. ¿Es eso aceptable para vosotros? Nadie más que nosotros tiene permitido llevarse esta caja, ¿es eso aceptable?” Rose pregunta._

_El hombre sobre el ciervo observa a Rose con cautela y entonces su escrutinio cae sobre ti. Su mirada te pica y también lo hace la de los demás escondidos entre los árboles a vuestro alrededor. Podrías salir volando de aquí y volver al Cielo, pero Rose… no tanto. Tienes que quedarte con ella._

_“Pagas tú primero.” El hada le cuenta._

_Rose asiente educadamente y da un paso adelante. El hombre desmonta su ciervo y le tiende la mano, extendiendo sus dedos índice y corazón._

_“Esto será hecho durante el periodo de tiempo exacto que especifiqué, no más. Y me refiero a ese tiempo en el tiempo absoluto de la Tierra, no en Invierno.” Rose le recuerda._

_“No intentaría hacer trampas contigo, ¿no estarás acusándome de ello?” El hombre dice, con tono de advertencia._

_“Definitivamente no.” Rose coincide._

_El hombre mueve su mano hacia delante y tú haces una mueca cuando sus dedos tocan los ojos literales de Rose. Entonces, tan pronto como empieza, se aparta. Él hace un gesto hacia el suelo con un barrido educado de su mano y Rose deja escapar un jadeo tembloroso._

_“Karkat… si… si no te importaría cavar un hoyo y enterrar esta caja por mí, estaría muy agradecida.” Rose respira, sonando agitada._

_“¿Estás bien?” Le siseas, acercándote a ella._

_Mientras la miras no hay nada visiblemente diferente en ella pero puedes sentir que algo lo es, algo de sus ojos._

_“Estoy bien. Sólo coge esto y empieza a cavar.” Rose dice y saca una pala de su bolso de contención._

_No te atreves a discutírselo en su estado o en un lugar como este, así que todo lo que puedes hacer es coger la pala y enterrarla en la tierra congelada. Estás agradecido porque la caja no sea grande, sólo es del tamaño de una de zapatos. Cavas un hoyo y la entierras, no muy profundamente y cuando acabas, coges unas cuantas piedras de tus alrededores y marcas tu signo encima. No es mucho pero es algo. Cuando la caja ya está enterrada, el hada sobre el ciervo asiente y se vuelve a confundir con los árboles congelados. Tú le tomas la mano a Rose y empezáis a caminar._

_“Tenemos que hablar de lo que sea que acabas de hacer.” Le siseas._

_“Karkat, mantente concentrado.” Rose te advierte._

_“¡No! ¡Concéntrate- tú- …entonces nosotros…”_

Abres los ojos y frunces el ceño cuando miras al techo de tu cuarto, ¿qué… ha sido eso? Al enderezarte, te frotas los ojos e intentas averiguar qué estaba pasando en ese sueño.

“¡KARKAT!” Rose irrumpe en tu habitación y hace que casi te de un infarto del susto al hacerlo.

“¡JODER!” Gritas y Rose rápidamente se tapa las orejas.

Te tomas un momento para recuperarte mientras Rose se frota los oídos y flexiona su mandíbula para intentar destaponárselos, te sientes algo culpable al respecto.

“Ahora lo entiendo, te estaba usando como un observador para poder encontrar esa visión de nuevo. Tenemos que ir a Invierno.” Rose insiste.

“Espera, pero tú pensabas que esto era una visión del futuro. Yo decía que parecía del pasado. Si tú piensas que es el futuro entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que ir ahora? No tenemos una caja.” Señalas.

“Lo sé. Pero el tiempo puede fluir de manera extraña en esos sitios. Tenemos que ir allí, tengo que saber qué hay en esa caja.” Rose dice fervientemente.

“¿Todavía no lo sabes?” Le preguntas, frunciendo el ceño. Ella la estaba llevando todo ese tiempo.

“No, evité las preguntas en el sueño así que sólo podía observarla pero fuera lo que fuera, no lo sé. Pero sí sé que renuncié a mi visión durante cinco años desde esa fecha para comprar el derecho a guardar esa caja ahí.” Rose sonríe.

“Espera, pero tú perdiste tu visión en El Acontecimiento. ¿Es que de alguna manera vendiste algo que sabías que ibas a perder? Y de nuevo, ¿qué edad tenías? Nada de esto tiene sentido.” Dices con un gruñido. Te duele la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

“Sé que no tiene sentido, por eso tenemos que ir.” Rose te urge.

“Pero tampoco es que Invierno tenga una ubicación fija o que los humanos sepan siquiera dónde está. No sería como ir a un puerto de teletransporte aquí y llegar a casa de tu madre. ¿Cómo lo encontraríamos siquiera? Además, tenemos clase y yo tengo que trabajar.” Señalas.

“Ya sé todo eso. Pero… mira, si investigo online y consigo encontrar algo que indique dónde está Invierno actualmente y tú pudieras negociar algo de tiempo para ausentarte del trabajo, ¿vendrías conmigo? Me da la sensación de que si yo te necesitaba ahí en aquel entonces, entonces te necesitaré ahí cuando vayamos esta vez.” Rose te ruega.

Esta es una idea estúpida y peligrosa, si tuvieras algo de sentido común dirías que no. Lo que pasa es que sabes que Rose irá contigo o sin ti, y si puedes ir con ella entonces podrías ser capaz de conseguir que sea al menos algo sensata. Cuanto menos podrías ser capaz de ayudar a defenderla. Te dejas caer de nuevo sobre tu cama y te cubres la cara con tu almohada, resistiéndote a la tentación de ponerte a gritar.

“Vale.” Al final dices, sacando la cabeza de tu escondite.

“¡Sí! ¡Gracias!” Rose dice alegremente y se va corriendo antes de que puedas cambiar de opinión.

¿En qué narices te has metido?

Compruebas tu móvil y ves que tienes un mensaje de Sollux, de varias horas después de que le mandaras el tuyo y sorprendentemente ahora está conectado.

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TA: me acaba2 de hacer leer un montón de co2a2 ju2to ahíí  
TA: peeeeero la2 ciita2 2on algo que 2e hace, e2 2ólo que yo nunca he iido en una contiigo. y 2é que te 2entiirá2 raro al re2pecto pero tiiene 2entiido cuando lo recuerda2 todo.  
TA: y ademá2 como me lo prometii2te, tengo un favor que pediirte, háblame cuando vuelva2 a e2tar conectado.  
CG: AHORA ESTOY DESPIERTO.  
TA: oh guay e2taba a punto de iir pero e2to tambiién funciiona.  
CG: ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?  
TA: e2 po2iible que dave 2e ponga algo raro en el futuro cercano. no podrá dormiir biien, tendrá pe2adiilla2, e2e tiipo de co2a2.  
TA: vete a dormiir con él.  
CG: DORMIR CON ÉL.  
TA: me referíía a dormiir de verdad pero e2toy 2eguro de que a él le pareceríían biien la2 do2 opciione2.  
TA: 2ólo que quiizá2 2eríía mejor no contarle que yo te lo he pediido, probablemente 2e 2entiiríía mal por ello.  
CG: ¿ES QUE SUELE TENER MUCHAS PESADILLAS? ANTES PARECÍA BIEN.  
TA: normalmente no. a vece2 pero no tanta2.  
CG: PERO ALGO HA CAMBIADO QUE LO VA A AFECTAR Y COMO NO HAS DICHO QUE ES PORQUE TÚ NO ESTÉS AQUÍ, ES POR OTRA COSA.  
CG: Y NO PUEDES CONFIRMAR O NERGAR NADA POR MOTIVOS ASÍ QUE NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO, SÓLO PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA.  
TA: 2é que pen2ar e2 diifííciil para tii, e2tá biien.  
CG: QUE TE FOLLEEEEN.  
TA: ¡tú lo hiicii2te!  
CG: VALE, ME VOY. HABLARÉ CON DAVE MAÑANA.  
CG: NO TE MUERAS.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente te muestra que Sollux podía haber tenido razón en el tema de Dave, parece exhausto. Está tirado sobre la mesa, apenas prestando atención a los cereales que se había servido sin pensar mucho.

“¿No has dormido bien?” Preguntas.

“He dormido como la mierda.” Dave asiente y coge su café.

“¿Pesadillas? Yo he estado teniendo muchas desde que volví, pero no es que me sorprenda mucho…” Jade deja de hablar y acaricia a Bec. El personal ha intentado mantenerlo fuera de la cafetería pero como que no es muy realista lo de intentar mantener a un sabueso infernal capaz de teletransportarse fuera de ninguna parte a la que él quiera ir, y siendo que se porta bastante bien, se han rendido y le han permitido que se quede.

“Sí tía, ciudad pesadilla. Puede que sea algo en el agua de aquí, deberíamos demandarlos.” Dave bromea, aunque algo débilmente.

“¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? Los sueños parecen ser un factor bastante importante ahora mismo, igual los tuyos también son útiles. Cuéntanoslas.” Rose le urge.

“Cuanto menos, hablar de ellas podría hacerte sentir mejor. A veces observar una pesadilla cuando es de día hace que parezcan menos aterradoras.” Sugieres.

“Dudo que sea útil pero qué más da.” Dave se encoge de hombros. Toma un largo trago de su café y parece considerar por dónde empezar.

“Es sólo que son un montón de pequeñas pesadillas, supongo. Es en plan, me voy a dormir, entro en sueño REM o lo que sea y tengo una pesadilla, me despierto, y repetimos.” Empieza a explicar.

“Eso no suena a que sea bueno para tu ciclo de sueño.” June hace una mueca.

“Mi ciclo de sueño está destrozado, las ruedas se han roto por completo y los pedales ya no funcionan. Está para el desguace.” Dave coincide.

“Así que, ¿de qué van?” Insistes antes de que siga con su tangente.

Dave frunce el ceño y pincha sus cereales con su cuchara durante un momento o dos antes de empezar a hablar.

“Por ejemplo, Sollux y yo estamos andando por un pasillo súper oscuro y sé que nos están observando, puedo sentirlo. Siempre está justo detrás de mí pero siempre que miro no hay nada ahí. Lo que sea que me esté observando siempre está fuera de mi vista o se mueve demasiado rápido. Estoy intentando salir y alejarme pero la distribución de ese lugar no tiene ningún sentido y entonces de alguna manera pierdo a Sollux, nos separamos, no sé cómo, y entonces sólo quedo yo, corriendo para encontrarlo y sigo hasta que me despierto, acojonado.” Dave dice y se estremece.

“He tenido pesadillas por estrés así, estás corriendo de algo pero nunca es lo suficientemente rápido.” Jade coincide.

“También tengo estas otras en las que me están atacando y estoy en un edificio en llamas. El humo y el fuego son tan gruesos que no puedo ver a mi atacante y siguen cortándome y parece DEMASIADO REAL. De verdad que cuando me despierto tengo que comprobar que no estoy sangrando.” Dave dice e inconscientemente se frota el brazo, como para aliviarse una herida que no está ahí.

“Y también está esta otra en la que hay una marioneta o muñeco o lo que sea, en plan… un muñeco de ventrílocuo o algo, y hace todo eso que los monstruos en las películas de miedo hacen a veces. Se queda perfectamente quieto pero al instante en que apartas la mirada siquiera un poquito, se va acercando más y más. Siempre me despierto justo antes de que llegue hasta mí pero- ugh.” Dave niega con la cabeza.

“Eso es horripilante, siento que tengas que lidiar con eso.” Jade dice y le da un apretón en el hombro. Bec se mueve para poder apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Dave y acariciarlo parece calmar un poco a Dave.

“Eso no suena a un sueño que ayude mucho, pero sí que suena horrible. Espero que no tengas más.” Rose dice suavemente.

“Ya, no deberías estar lidiando con eso.” June coincide, en voz baja y descontenta.

“Podría intentar mandarte a Bec a montar guardia si quieres, pero él tiende a querer volver conmigo.” Jade dice.

“Bueno, o yo podría ir a quedarme contigo. Estás acostumbrado a que Sollux esté por ahí, así que quizás que haya alguien más cerca te ayude con las pesadillas.” Sugieres, feliz de que esto haya surgido orgánicamente.

“¿Sabes qué? Vale. En el peor de los caso sigo teniendo pesadillas pero también tendré a un tío bueno en mi cama.” Dave asiente para dar su consentimiento.

“Bueno, entre tú, yo, posiblemente Bec y quienquiera que sea este «tío bueno», vamos a estar un poco apretujados ahí dentro.” Te ríes.

“El tío bueno eres tú, Karkat. Tú eres el tío bueno.” Dave te informa.

“Debatible. Necesitas más pruebas revisadas por expertos para ello.” Le cuentas.

“Yo me excuso en virtud de ser lesbiana.” Rose dice, alzando la mano como si tuviera una pregunta para clase.

“¡Oh! Oh, tío, ¿os acordáis de esa profesora de mierda en el instituto?” June suelta una carcajada y Rose inmediatamente empieza a reírse.

“Espera, ¿Quién? ¿Qué?” Preguntas.

“Tuvimos una profesora de educación física que era súper homófoba y Mamá estaba intentando que la echaran del instituto por ello, y para evitar que siguiera yendo a clases con esa hija de puta, le dio a Rose una pila de notas por enfermedad. Ya que ella decía que la «homosexualidad es una enfermedad», entonces Rose seguía siendo demasiado lesbiana como para ser incluida en su clase. Duró como tres semanas antes de que la profesora se acabara largando.” Dave explica.

“Guau, eso apesta, pero me alegro de que vuestra madre hiciera todo eso al menos.” Dices.

“Estuvo bien, nunca terminó de gustarme la educación física en primer lugar, así que no es que me molestara tanto perdérmela.” Rose te asegura.

“Sois una familia de empollones.” La acusas.

“Hey, ¡ya habíamos hablado de esto!” Dave argumenta.

El desayuno acaba con que relatéis el debate que Dave y tú tuvisteis anoche sobre sus cualidades relativas de empollón o atleta. Lo importante es que parece animar a Dave y apartar cualquier vestigio de sus pesadillas de su mente.

El resto del día consiste en clases y dado que hoy tenéis vuestra clase de lenguajes mágicos, es bastante normal que te pases la tarde con Dave para poder averiguar qué cojones se supone que debéis hacer con el nuevo trabajo que os han mandado. Por supuesto, después de un rato simplemente acabáis viendo una peli juntos en su sofá.

“No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo esta noche.” Dave dice mientras aparecen los créditos.

“Lo sé. Pero quiero ayudar.” Le cuentas en voz baja.

Dave obviamente está bastante cansado por no haber podido dormir últimamente así que no es muy difícil convencerlo de que se vaya a la cama. Tú invocas mágicamente un pijama para ti cuando Dave se va a cambiarse. Él vuelve para buscarte con sus gafas asentadas sobre su pelo, puedes ver sus ojeras y estás determinado a parar esto.

Irte a la cama con Dave de la manera menos sugestiva posible es agradable, de hecho. No es que sea la primera vez que has dormido cerca suya, con todo eso de la isla de Jade y dormir a su lado cuando fuiste una selección de pájaros hace poco. Es una jodida locura que puedas pensar en esa frase y tenga mucho sentido en tu vida.

La cama de Dave está contra la pared derecha de su cuarto, el cual por supuesto se parece mucho al tuyo. Hay otra hamaca para hurones de esas en una esquina, pero puedes ver por cómo está colgando que Sollux no se ha conseguido escapar para estar aquí. Aun así, el cuarto muestra muchos signos de que Sollux vive aquí. Sus cosas están esparcidas por todo el lugar y él parece tratar el cuarto de Dave como una extensión del suyo. Parte de ti quiere echarle un vistazo al propio cuarto de Sollux, porque tienes tanta curiosidad como la tentación de trastear con sus cosas cuando no está aquí.

Sin embargo, Dave es el motivo por el que estás aquí ahora mismo. Él se mete en la cama y se coloca contra la pared, y aunque tú quieres decir que te está dejando sitio a ti, parte de ti piensa que puede ser porque estar de espaldas a la pared es una mejor postura defensiva.

A pesar de lo preocupado que estás de que esto sea incómodo, Dave se queda dormido casi al instante, supones que debe de estar cansado. No es tan fácil para ti quedarte dormido y acabas trasteando con tu móvil unos minutos antes de intentarlo de verdad. Sabes que la luz de la pantalla o lo que sea que se supone que es, es mala para el sueño pero te da igual. Una notificación de Trollian hace que tu móvil vibre en silencio entre tus manos y la abres, es un mensaje de Rose.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TT: ¿Crees que volveremos a soñar juntos? Estamos cerca de la luna nueva así que mi teoría es que sea lo que sea que esté apartando nuestros recuerdos de nosotros, es más débil durante esta época.  
TT: Pero me pregunto si funcionará a esta distancia.  
CG: DICES ESO PERO ESTOY SÓLO DOS PLANTAS POR ENCIMA DE TI, EL PISO DE SOLLUX Y DAVE NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ TAN LEJOS DEL NUESTRO LATERALMENTE.  
CG: ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HABRÁ ALGÚN TIPO DE RANGO EN LO QUE SEA QUE SEA ESTO, PERO ESTE SERÍA ARBITRARIAMENTE PEQUEÑO, ¿NO TE PARECE?  
TT: Supongo que donde sea que parara probablemente sería una línea arbitraria, ¿no son todas las líneas arbitrarias?  
CG: AHÍ HAY UNA LÍNEA DE CUESTIONES MORALES QUE NO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE CRUZAR Y QUE TAMPOCO ESTOY DISPUESTO A CRUZAR A ESTAS HORAS.  
TT: Sensato.  
TT: He estado investigando la ubicación actual de Invierno, por cierto, hasta ahora parece que probablemente esté por el Reino Unido.  
CG: TE DIRÍA QUE ME MANTENGAS AL DÍA PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LO HARÁS. AHORA ME VOY A DORMIR UN POCO, BUENAS NOCHES.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Dejas el móvil en la mesita de noche y entonces te das cuenta de que no tienes aquí tu cargador, así que te encoges de hombros y lo vuelves a guardar en su amuleto. En la ahora oscura habitación, te acurrucas contra la forma durmiente de Dave e intentas dormirte. Siempre te cuesta más dormirte y efectivamente, es cuando estás empezando a hacerlo que Dave parece estar empezando a tener una pesadilla. Está frunciendo el ceño y su respiración se está empezando a acelerar. Tan pronto como te das cuenta, empiezas a acariciarle el costado en pequeños círculos para apaciguarlo y parece ayudar, ni siquiera se despierta. No mucho después, tú también te duermes.

_Te paseas mirándolo todo, intentando asimilarlo todo con mucho entusiasmo. Todo es algo familiar, por supuesto, pero lo estás viendo como tú mismo por primera vez, así que a la vez también es nuevo para ti. Vas cambiando de forma un poco mientras caminas pero te asientas en la humanoide con alas por ahora, es más agradable. Crees que te gustan tus alas, son bonitas._

_Se te ocurre que todavía no te has visto tu propia cara, quizás no te parezcas a tu creador. Simplemente habías asumido que lo haces. Por suerte hay un riachuelo cerca, cursando idílicamente porque esto es el Cielo, así que ¿por qué no iba a ser idílico? Al inclinarte sobre el agua, eres capaz de verte la cara mientras tu reflejo te devuelve la mirada. Como que te pareces a él, pero no termináis de ser idénticos. Tú tienes una apariencia algo más suave, quizás sea la forma de tu cara o tu expresión, no lo sabes._

_¿Y ahora a dónde vas?_

_Te pones en pie y ves que hay un hombre solo en la cima de la colina cerca del río, él no tiene alas así que decides guardar las tuyas para igualarlo y vas a ver quién es._

_“Hola.” Dices alegremente mientras te acercas a él._

_El hombre te mira y no reacciona mucho._

_“Kankri.” Él dice secamente._

_“Ese es mi creador, yo soy Karkat.” Le cuentas y él parece sorprendido._

_“No sabía que había creado a nadie.” Él comenta y te mira, evaluándote._

_“No ha sido hace mucho.” Le aseguras, no querrías que este tío se sintiera mal por no saberlo._

_“¿Hace cuánto? ¿Qué edad tienes, Karkat?” El hombre te pregunta._

_“Algo menos de una hora, creo.” Le cuentas después de pensarte un poco el tiempo._

_“Oh, guau.” El hombre dice, sorprendido._

_El hombre se echa contra el árbol un momento y te observa, aparentemente llegando a algún tipo de conclusión._

_“¿Por qué te hizo?” Él pregunta._

_Frunces el ceño y piensas, tus recuerdos de antes de ser TÚ son algo borrosos, pero puedes ver algunos de los más cercanos._

_“Él quería ser mejor, creo. Me hizo para ayudarle en eso. Pero no sé cómo, espero poder ayudar.” Dices con incertidumbre. ¡No estás muy seguro de para qué te necesita Kankri pero él te hizo, así que por supuesto que le ayudarás!_

_“Quieres ayudarlo, ¿eh?” El hombre te pregunta con curiosidad y le da unas palmaditas a la hierva a su lado, tú también te sientas._

_“Sí. Quiero ayudar. Yo también soy un trono así que se supone que tengo que ayudar y proteger a la gente, asegurarme de que la Tierra es perfecta, como debería ser.” Le cuentas, muy emocionado por la idea ahora que estás hablando de ella._

_“La Tierra está lejos de ser perfecta, ¿la has visto? ¿O alguien te ha contado algo de ella?” El hombre pregunta, arqueando una ceja._

_“Todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que Kankri me lo contará todo. No querría cagarla porque no sé lo que me hago.” Le cuentas y entonces te da la vaga sensación de que probablemente no deberías haberlo dicho así._

_“Ven conmigo.” El hombre dice y te ayuda a levantarte. Tú lo sigues con entusiasmo hasta el borde del río._

_“Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te he preguntado tu nombre, eso probablemente ha sido muy grosero.” Te das cuenta._

_“Mis amigos me llaman Sinsigno.” Él explica y se arrodilla._

_“¿Somos amigos?” Le preguntas en un susurro asombrado, demasiado aturdido como para alzar la voz._

_“Sólo- ven conmigo, siéntate aquí.” Sinsigno se ríe suavemente y te hace un gesto para que te sientes. Lo haces felizmente._

_“Quiero mostrarte un truquito para que puedas ver qué está pasando en la Tierra. Es casi imposible bloquearlo, créeme, yo lo sé.” Sinsigno dice y empieza a enseñarte._

_Es un hechizo complicado que se basa en un puro deseo de ver cosas en la Tierra que tengas motivación para mejorar, se basa en el altruismo y la pureza de tu voluntad. Eso definitivamente hace que sea un hechizo fácil y tú lo pilles rápidamente, pero no vas a decir eso, ¡quizás es sólo que tú tienes talento para ello!_

_“Esta es la Tierra.” Sinsigno dice y lanza el hechizo sobre el agua del río._

_Ves a un niño pequeño en la calle, observando cómo la gente pasa por su lado. Al principio te emociona ver a un humano de verdad, pero tu corazón se hunde cuando ves que está claramente infeliz._

_“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntas._

_“Tiene hambre, está cansado y tiene frío.” Sinsigno te cuenta con simpleza._

_Eso no está bien, no puede estar bien._

_“¿Y por qué no entra dentro?” Te preguntas, si sólo hiciera eso entonces podría dormir y comer. Quizás en el orden contrario, pero aun así. Puede que esté perdido, pero la gente está caminando por su lado así que seguramente alguien sabrá a dónde tiene que ir pronto._

_“No tiene ningún lugar para vivir.” Sinsigno te cuenta._

_“Pero… pero está justo al lado de un edificio, ¿no podría vivir ahí?” Preguntas mientras lo señalas._

_“Podría, pero no lo tiene permitido porque no le pertenece. No tiene dinero para poseer nada.” Tu nuevo amigo te explica pacientemente._

_Con cada cosa nueva que Sinsigno te cuenta, tienes que preguntar por qué. ¿Por qué no tiene dinero, y además, qué es el dinero? ¿Por qué no le ayuda nadie? ¿Cómo puede alguien no tener dónde vivir o qué comer? No tiene sentido. Mientras Sinsigno te sigue explicando cosas, parece como si la Tierra simplemente fuera terriblemente injusta, casi como si hubiera sido diseñada para ser así._

_“¡Entonces tenemos que hacer algo!” Finalmente insistes._

_“¿Oh?” Sinsigno dice._

_“¡Sí! Ayudar o algo. ¡Deberíamos contárselo a Kankri y a los demás ángeles, tienen que saber esto!” Dices mientras te levantas._

_“Ellos ya lo saben.” Sinsigno te cuenta desde el suelo._

_Te congelas. Eso no… tiene sentido. ¿La gente de la Tierra está sufriendo y los ángeles no hacen nada para remediarlo?_

_“No lo entiendo.” Dices con impotencia._

_“Ya, yo tampoco.” Sinsigno susurra y vuelve a mirar al río._

_“¡Karkat!” La voz de Kankri te suelta y sientes un tirón extraño en tu pecho, el cual hace que des traspiés hacia él, aunque no está demasiado lejos._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Kankri te exige._

_“Yo estaba- me dijiste que saliera a fuera para que pudieras hablar con Cronus así que salí y miré los alrededores. Pero eso no es importante, yo-” Dices rápidamente._

_“Tú no tienes derecho a decidir qué es y no es importante.” Kankri te regaña y hace que te estremezcas por puro reflejo._

_“¿Lo siento? Pero Sinsigno estaba-” Vuelves a empezar pero Kankri vuelve a no dejarte terminar._

_“¿Sinsigno? Ese no es tu nombre.” Kankri dice severamente, esta vez mirando al hombre de al lado del río._

_“Dios nos libre de que me llame a mí mismo algo que yo haya elegido en lugar de lo que mi_ _«padre» eligió para mí. La única otra persona que puede llamarme así es mi madre, y desde que vosotros me trajisteis aquí no he podido verla, así que es Sinsigno, gracias.” Sinsigno dice secamente._

_No tienes ni idea de qué están hablando pero la boca de Kankri está formando una línea fina y nada impresionada._

_“He conocido a tu creación, me cae bien. ¿Por qué lo creaste, entonces?” Sinsigno pregunta, asintiendo hacia ti. No sabes qué más hacer así que le saludas ligeramente con la mano, Kankri te da un manotazo para pararte._

_“Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno así que decidí mejorarme a mí mismo al sacarme todas las partes de mí que estaban haciendo que empeorara y me retrasara.” Kankri dice._

_…espera. ¿Estás hecho de todas las cosas que él odiaba de sí mismo? ¿Significa eso que también te odia a ti? Fuiste creado para hacer que él sea mejor pero pensabas que estarías ayudando, no simplemente siendo algo que él ha descartado. Algo horrible empieza a pesar en tu pecho._

_“Qué gracioso, tú fuiste hecho como algún tipo de homenaje a lo que yo debería haber sido sin la «influencia corrupta de los humanos» o lo que sea, y me gusta mucho más él de lo que me gustas tú. Él de verdad que quiere ayudar a la gente.” Sinsigno dice, con un gesto hacia ti._

_Tú apartas tus propios sentimientos por el momento y te centras en lo que es más importante._

_“¡Kankri! ¡He visto a humanos en la Tierra, están sufriendo, es terrible! Tenemos que hacer algo.” Insistes, ¡él necesita saberlo cuanto antes!_

_Kankri suspira profundamente, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz._

_“Es mucho mejor no sentir eso directamente, ahora puedo pensar con claridad.” Kankri dice con voz prieta._

_“¿Cómo te hace mejor el no preocuparte por la gente?” Sinsigno pregunta pero Kankri lo ignora._

_“¡Tenemos que hacer algo!” Le recuerdas a Kankri._

_“Pues claro que no.” Kankri dice, negando con la cabeza._

_“¿Qué? Pero- no, no lo entiendes-” Empiezas pero Kankri te interrumpe._

_“Silencio.” Él dice. No, te ordena. Tu mandíbula se cierra tan rápido que te duele, y Kankri te dirige una mirada severa._

_“La osadía que tienes siendo mi propia creación, al decirme que no entiendo algo cuando tú tienes una mera hora de vida es francamente impresionante. Estoy profundamente agradecido de ser finalmente libre de ese impulso incesante que está personificado en ti y ahora mi más ferviente esperanza es que contigo como fuerza externa yo finalmente pueda corregir este defecto y hacer que te comportes en condiciones. Por supuesto que entiendo que las condiciones en las que está la Tierra son menos que ideales para algunas personas allí abajo, soy muy consciente. Pero tú no eres el todopoderoso, no sabes qué planes están en marcha y no te lo cuestionarás.” Kankri te cuenta y tu mandíbula se despega mientras él te dirige una mirada expectante._

_“¿Qué plan necesitaría que los niños pasaran hambre?” Preguntas lentamente._

_“Estás volviendo a cuestionarte el plan.” Kankri dice con voz rígida._

_“No, yo sólo… quiero entender.” Dices con cautela._

_“Eso no importa, el hecho de que esté pasando es parte del plan y tú no necesitas saber el plan. Pero podría ser cualquier cosa, podrían tener que ser así para que alguien más grande pueda verse motivado a hacer cosas honradas.” Kankri explica._

_Consideras eso un momento._

_“¿No haría lo correcto una buena persona sin necesitar ver a gente inocente sufriendo? ¿Y por qué toda esa gente tiene que ser así para motivar a una persona, qué han hecho ellos para merecerse eso? ¿Y qué les pasa a ellos? ¿Cómo sabemos que nosotros no deberíamos vernos motivados para ayudarlos, no podríamos arreglar nosotros las cosas para hacer que los humanos también decidan ser mejores? O-” Te vuelves a cortar cuando la voz te falla. Kankri te ordenó callarte a mitad de eso._

_“Voy a tener que trabajar mucho contigo, ¿no es así? Venga.” Él suspira y tira de ti._

_Miras por encima de tu hombro a Sinsigno mientras tu creador te arrastra con él. Desearías poder quedarte ahí, al menos él te explicaba las cosas._

_Kankri te lleva de vuelta a vuestra casa y cierra la puerta detrás de vosotros. Cronus se gira al oír la puerta y tú te paras cuando lo ves. Eres… consciente de los sentimientos de Kankri por él pero ninguno de esos sentimientos está en ti. Aun así, él es un serafín y es más importante que tú, ¿verdad? Probablemente deberías estar atento a lo que haces en su presencia._

_“Entonces lo has encontrado.” Cronus comenta, echándote un vistazo._

_“Sí, hablando con el Hijo de entre toda la gente. Ya está sacando el tema de los humanos y cuestionándose todo lo que le digo.” Kankri gruñe._

_“Bueno, por eso te lo sacaste, ahora no tienes que lidiar con todo eso dentro de tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Te has purificado a ti mismo.” Cronus entona y extiende sus brazos mientras se levanta. Kankri suspira cansadamente y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cronus._

_“Espera… tú me hiciste para ayudarte a ser mejor. ¿Pero me estás diciendo que de verdad yo simplemente soy todas las cosas de las que querías desprenderte?” Le preguntas._

_“No hice esto sin ningún motivo, tú tampoco deberías cuestionarte mis decisiones. El tuyo no se cuestiona las tuyas, ¿verdad?” Kankri frunce el ceño y alza la vista para mirar a Cronus._

_“No, el mío sabe más. Pero Karkat tiene una hora de vida, ya aprenderá.” Cronus asiente._

_“Eso espero.” Kankri dice y se frota el pecho con una mueca. Él se había desprendido de algo para crearte, ¿no es así? Algo físico. Tú te miras tu propio pecho y ves su signo ahí. Su corazón, tienes el corazón de Kankri._

_“Escúchame, Karkat. Mi única esperanza es que ahora que estoy distanciado de ti y que no estás en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, molestándome sobre cosas inútiles, finalmente podré hacer que seas algo productivo, una persona que merezca la pena. Ambos podemos ser mejores.” Kankri explica._

_“Y cuando me hayas enseñado a ser… mejor, ¿podré ayudar a los humanos entonces? Una vez que entienda todo lo que dices que debo hacer.” Añades eso último apuradamente._

_La mandíbula de Kankri está tan tensa que puedes ver cómo esos músculos tiemblan._

_“No,” él dice con voz forzada, “harás lo que el Cielo decida que es mejor y llevarás a cabo las órdenes que se te den.”_

_“Eso es lo que todos los tronos hacen, ¿verdad? O supongo que todos los ángeles en cierto modo.” Dices._

_“Exactamente, tú seguirás tus órdenes.” Kankri asiente._

_“¿Y todo el mundo lo hace?” Preguntas._

_“Sí. Ah, ya veo, tenías razón. Está empezando a entenderlo ahora que puedo hablar con él mejor.” Kankri dirige eso último a Cronus con una sonrisa aliviada._

_Tú consideras esto por un momento y entonces te agachas, presionando la mano contra el suelo. El suelo se ondula y se desvanece y puedes ver la Tierra. Observas y te centras en la infranqueable escala de la miseria humana. Enfermedad, tortura, muerte, todo._

_“¿Entonces por qué tiene este aspecto?” Preguntas, alzando la vista para mirarlo._

_La cara de Kankri se deforma en una mueca de furia y Cronus te dirige una mirada siniestra._

_“Tú no deberías cuestionarte-” Kankri empieza, enfadado._

_“Parece que no estáis haciendo un buen trabajo.” Le cuentas._

_Kankri te señala a una puerta abierta que no estaba ahí hace un momento._

_“Ese es tu cuarto, VETE. ¡Y quédate ahí!” Kankri te ordena, el tipo de orden a la que no te puedes negar._

“-arkat? ¡Karkat!”

Te despiertas con una sacudida sólo para encontrarte con Dave inclinado sobre ti. La lámpara de la mesita de noche ahora está encendida, él debe haberlo hecho.

“¿Estás bien, tío? Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Has venido aquí para parar las mías y ahora sólo resulta que me las estás robando, ¿estás bien?” Dave se ríe nerviosamente, claramente intentando mantener el tono ligero.

“Lo siento, estoy- estoy bien.” Mascullas.

Dave frunce el ceño al mirarte. No lleva puestas sus gafas de sol, así que su cara te parece mucho más expresiva. Ahora mismo parece dolido y preocupado por ti mientras extiende la mano y te acaricia la mejilla.

“Estabas llorando, bastante fuerte. ¿Estás bien?” Dave te pregunta. Vuelve a apartar la mano y ves cómo tus lágrimas le han mojado los dedos.

“Supongo que lo estaba.” Dices y te sientas torpemente. Te sorbes los mocos y te limpias la cara con la mano, sintiéndote completamente estúpido por llorar en un momento así.

“¿Quieres contarme de qué iba? ¿Qué clase de sueño te ha hecho llorar?” Él pregunta y con mucho cuidado vuelve a tirar de ti hacia la cama para que te acuestes a su lado. Dave se acurruca contra tu costado, confortándote y tranquilizándote sin siquiera decir nada.

“No era un sueño, era un recuerdo.” Dices con voz ronca.

Dave pasa la mano por tu estómago y encuentra tu mano al otro lado, entrelazando tus dedos con los suyos. No dice nada, sino que espera a que tú continúes.

“Creo que debe haber sido mi recuerdo más temprano, acababan de crearme. Kankri me hizo para desprenderse de todas las partes de sí mismo que odiaba. No creo haberle caído bien nunca, fue una mierda desde el principio.” Te sorbes los mocos.

“Qué idiota. No es de extrañar que fuera tan gilipollas, se sacó todas sus partes buenas.” Dave se ríe y te da un apretón reconfortante.

“Creo que él pensaba que yo era un idiota bocazas, testarudo y antiautoritario que no sabía cuando cerra el pico o simplemente hacer lo que se le decía. Por no mencionar el estar rodeado de colinas en las que he decidido morir.” Refunfuñas.

“Esas son algunas de mis partes favoritas sobre ti.” Dave dice alegremente.

“¿Y tus otras partes favoritas?” Preguntas y giras la cabeza para mirarlo. La sonrisa de Dave toma una connotación algo sugestiva y tú sabes exactamente lo que va a decir.

“Olvida que he preguntado.” Te ríes.

Dave te sonríe ampliamente pero la expresión cae un poco después de un momento. Él se endereza ligeramente sobre su codo y te da un beso suave en la frente.

“Desearía que no tuvieras que recordar esas cosas. Ese tío no se merece que lo recuerden y estaba jodidamente equivocado sobre ti. Nosotros sabemos quién eres y no te diríamos nada que te hiciera tener pesadillas tan fuertes que me despertaran a mí al oírte.” Dave susurra contra tu frente.

“No era mi intención despertarte.” Te disculpas y te pones de lado para poder abrazarlo.

“Eso no es lo que esperaba que sacaras de eso pero vale.” Dave se ríe suavemente.

“Deberíamos dormir.” Sugieres y le das otro apretón.

Dave suelta un ruidito para mostrar que está de acuerdo y apaga telequinéticamente el interruptor de la mesilla de noche, haciendo que el mundo vuelva a ser pequeño y oscuro. Tu visión nocturna aún no ha entrado en efecto, así que hasta donde tú puedes sentirlo el mundo se limita a tu sensación de Dave en la cama contigo. Es mucho mejor que el mundo que viste en ese recuerdo, eso seguro.

El resto de la noche es tranquila y cuando llega la mañana, Dave parece estar mucho mejor que el día anterior. Tú te vuelves a tu apartamento cuando Dave se levanta sólo para poder lavarte los dientes y prepararte para el resto del día. Tener ropa mágica no significa que puedas hacer magia con todo lo demás. Rose salta sobre ti casi al instante en el que cruzas la puerta.

“No tienes que trabajar este sábado, ¿verdad?” Ella te pregunta con urgencia.

“Yo…” Tú revisas mentalmente tu horario, “no. Sólo el turno de mañana del viernes y el de noche del domingo. ¿Por qué?”

“Creo que he averiguado dónde está ubicado Invierno actualmente y necesito que vengas conmigo el viernes por la noche para poder estar ahí el sábado. Yo lo pagaré todo, sólo tienes que venir conmigo. ¿Por favor?” Rose pregunta.

“…Claro.” No estás muy feliz con esto pero aceptarás, sólo porque no quieres que Rose haga esto sola. Y, hey, al menos se está centrando en algo que no es un dios de la tormenta así que como que también estás bordando la petición que te hizo Sollux de mantenerla alejada de ese tema.

“¿Sólo tú y yo?” Compruebas.

“June ahora mismo es algo sospechosa, Sollux se cabrearía un montón si arrastrara a Dave a algún sitio así de peligroso, así que los dos están descartados, y Jade-” Rose enumera.

“Jade es un hada.” Señalas.

“Sí, pero no conozco exactamente su historia familiar en cuando a su familia biológica y ella ciertamente no se parece al hada invernal que vimos. Digamos que es de un linaje veraniego, bien podríamos estarnos suicidando si intentamos llevarla.” Rose sigue.

“Vale, vale, lo veo razonable. No estoy seguro de coincidir contigo en lo de June pero da igual.” Dices, alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

“El viernes entonces.” Rose asiente.

Por desgracia el que accedas a eso significa que el viernes por la noche se cierne sobre ti más y más en tu mente según progresa el tiempo. Al menos te alivia que vuestra siguiente clase con Mindfang en la que os examinan de nuevo sea el jueves. Ni que decir tiene que las pesadillas de Dave son mucho peores esa noche, pero podría haber sido el viernes y entonces habría estado solo, lo cual habría sido horrible. Tus notas mejoran ligeramente con las instrucciones de Mindfang y ya que vuestros amuletos son específicos para cada uno de vosotros, ella sugiere que os los quedéis para seguir practicando.

Dave se mete el suyo en la mochila al instante en que sale de la clase, pero tú te dejas el tuyo puesto.

Sigues pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con Dave, definitivamente no es una mala situación, pero significa que tienes que explicarle a dónde vas.

“¿Ella te está arrastrando a dónde?” Dave te pregunta, sorprendido, apartando la vista de la pantalla de la televisión. Detrás de ti, Solid Snake se muere en un nivel caótico y extremadamente pixelado.

“Inglaterra. Estamos intentando encontrar una caja que vio en una visión. Probablemente implique entrar en territorio de las hadas. Me figuro que si voy con ella podré protegerla y quizás convencerla de que no se ponga tan extrema como le pasa a veces.” Explicas.

“Tus cosas de protección siempre han sido muy buenas. Pero parece peligroso, ¿estás seguro de que deberíais estar haciendo esto?” Dave pregunta.

“Estoy seguro de que irá bien si tenemos cuidado. Normalmente le pediría a Sollux que viniera con nosotros porque él sabe más que yo, no se lo digas, pero ahora mismo él está-” Empiezas.

“Ocupado.” Dave termina por ti.

“Eso. Y cuanta más gente metamos en esto, más oportunidades hay de que la cosa vaya mal, o al menos esa es mi lógica. Así que con suerte deberíamos volver para el sábado por la noche pero ya veremos.” Continúas, no mencionas las razones para excluir específicamente a June.

“Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿vale?” Dave te pide.

“Por supuesto que lo haré, no quiero que le pase nada a Rose y tampoco quiero volver a ser un pájaro.” Le cuentas.

“Pero si eras un pájaro monísimo.” Dave dice pensativamente y tú le das un codazo.

“Qué gracioso.” Dices secamente.

“El hecho de que dudes de mí me duele mucho, las palabras duelen, Karkat. Eras el pajarito más mono que he visto en mi vida y tengo aproximadamente mil fotos para demostrarlo.” Dave te cuenta alegremente.

“Yyyyyy yo me voy a la cama.” Dices y te levantas antes de que él pueda enseñarte fotos tuyas de mientras eras un pajarito con pintas estúpidas.

Dave duerme relativamente sin pesadillas esa noche, incluso si hay algunos momentos en los que se agita un poco y te despierta. Resulta que su cama es ligeramente más grande que la tuya, sospechas que Sollux la hizo más grande para los dos pudieran tumbarse juntos más cómodamente y… hacer lo que sea que hacen los moirails. ¿Hablar? Quién sabe. De todos modos cuando te despiertas el viernes por la mañana te encuentras que te han vuelto a salir las alas por la noche y Dave está felizmente acurrucado bajo una de ellas mientras la otra se sale de la cama y descansa en el suelo.

El que te despiertes parece hacer que él también lo haga y se da cuenta de tu ala, girándose para hundir la nariz en ella y acariciar tus plumas con sus dedos.

“¿Ves? Sigues siendo un pajarito bonito.” Dave se burla y bosteza ampliamente.

Tú sacudes la cabeza, ruborizado y rápidamente guardas tus alas.

El resto del día es algo raro, te encuentras con que estás en un estado de anticipación por este viaje y eso no se ve ayudado cuando sales del trabajo a la hora de comer para encontrarte con mensajes de Sollux. Ni siquiera tienes que adivinar cómo se ha enterado de a dónde vais, Dave se lo ha contado. Por supuesto que lo ha hecho.

torresArmagedon [TA] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TA: vaii2 a iir a dónde a hacer qué con la2 hada2??  
TA: Ro2e diice que a IInglaterra, e2pecíífiicamente a iinteractuar con hada2. 2abéii2 que e2táii2 loco2, no?  
[torresArmagedon está esperando]  
CG: SÉ QUE ES UNA LOCURA, PERO ELLA IRÁ CONMIGO O SIN MÍ. PREFERIRÍA QUE TUVIERA REFUERZOS.  
CG: Y, HEY, ESTÁ CONCENTRADA EN ESTO EN VEZ DE INVESTIGAR SOBRE ESO QUE TÚ NO QUERÍAS QUE ELLA INVESTIGARA. DE *NADA*.  
TA: 2abe2 que la magiia 2anta y la profana no funciionan del todo biien en 2u2 tiierra2, verdad?  
CG: SÍ, LO SÉ.  
TA: tengo que iir con vo2otro2?  
CG: ¿TIENES SIQUIERA TIEMPO PARA ELLO? ¿NO ESTABAS METIDO HASTA LAS PELOTAS EN UNA GUERRA POLÍTICA?  
CG: METAFÓRICAMENTE HABLANDO.  
TA: e2 deciir, podríía cambiiar de forma para hacer que e2o funciionara pero no e2 precii2amente lo que iimporta ahora mii2mo.  
CG: FINALMENTE SOLLUX PUEDE IDENTIFICAR LO QUE ES IMPORTANTE, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO. TE MONTARÉ UN DESFILE.  
TA: oh, muérdeme, ¿nece2iitáii2 refuerzo2 o no?  
CG: PUEDO HACER ESO.  
TA: kk, no me provoque2 ahora mii2mo, he teniido una 2emana de miierda.  
CG: ESPERO PODER APAÑÁRMELAS YO. PERO SIEMPRE PUEDO INTENTAR TRAERTE A RASTRAS CON UNA PREGUNTA COMO HICE EN EL EVEREST.  
CG: LO CUAL, COMENTARIO A PARTE, VOLÉ DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA DESDE EL ESPACIO. ESTAR EN EL EVEREST NO ME HABRÍA MATADO, ¿VERDAD?  
TA: no lo creo, pero no e2taba 2eguro de 2ii te iiba a pa2ar e2o del efecto placebo. tú creíía2 que era2 algo pareciido a lo2 humano2 a2íí que quiizá2 2e habríían apliicado la2 regla2 humana2, o quiizá2 habíía2 perdiido poder de2de la últiima vez que te vii.  
TA: me fiiguré que 2eríía mejor 2acarte de ahíí que comprobar e2o.  
TA: …no me dii cuenta de todo2 lo2 problema2 que e2o iiba a 2uponer de2pué2.  
CG: HEY, ME SALVASTE LA VIDA, ES SÓLO QUE LAS COSAS SE DESVIARON UN POCO EN EL PROCESO.  
CG: Y SI VUELVO A NECESITAR AYUDA LO VOLVERÉ A INTENTAR.  
TA: dame do2 miinuto2.  
CG: TENÍAN QUE SER DOS, ¿VERDAD?  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Eso ha sido raro, pero da igual. Te diriges de vuelta a tu residencia para preparar las pocas cosas que puedas necesitar. Por puro hábito guardas ropa, pero también metes algo de comida, un neceser y bastantes de los suministros que compraste para vuestra excursión a las áreas prohibidas y salvajes. Ya sabes, esa bonita excursión en la que visteis zombies, una jinete y una dragona. Como todas las excursiones de la universidad, totalmente normal. Estás terminando de guardar una libreta extra y un par de libros para leer cuando Sollux aparece con una nube de humo con olor a manzana sintética detrás de ti.

“¡Gah!” Gritas y tiras tu libro de botánica al suelo. Lo habías sacado de la biblioteca y habías tenido mucho cuidado de mantenerlo apartado de Abraxas, te imaginas que el espíritu de la biblioteca podría tener problemas con un gusano de libro metiéndose en sus libros.

“Me ha tomado un poco más de lo que esperaba, tenía que encontrar papel del bueno y discutir un poco con Redglare. Llévate esto, no se lo des a nadie más y úsalo sólo en caso de emergencia. Lo digo en serio, esto es enorme, estoy confiando mucho en ti.” Sollux dice seriamente y te tiende un trozo grande de papel doblado.

“¿Qué es?” Preguntas mientras se lo coges.

Sollux no te responde así que tú lo abres. Es un círculo de papel, de cerca de un metro de ancho y cortado con mucho cuidado. Hay círculos y símbolos escritos en dorado y eres capaz de distinguir el símbolo de la I doble que viste en él como serpiente y que desde entonces le has visto también en esta forma, aunque estabas algo distraído con otras cosas en su momento. La tinta del papel acaba de secarse y es de un dorado puro, pero no crees que sea de un rotulador

“¿Es esto… sangre? ¿Tu sangre?” Le preguntas, alarmado.

“Los territorios de las hadas pueden hacer que formar una conexión sea más difícil, que tengas mi sangre cuando me invoques hará que eso sea más fácil. Dada libremente y con confianza y… otros sentimientos. Es lo más poderoso que puede ser.” Sollux explica.

Es un círculo de invocación específicamente para él. No puedes leer el demoníaco en él pero apuestas a que sirve para traerlo desde donde quiera que esté a dondequiera que esté este papel, pero si quisieras podrías poner esto en otro círculo, uno que pudiera contener a un demonio. Podrías volar al cielo e invocarlo ahí. Hasta podrías recoger su sangre de aquí y hacer magia MUY mala en él con ella. Con esto en tu poder, si quisieras podrías matarlo o peor. Tú nunca harías nada de eso, por supuesto, pero es un enorme gesto de confianza por su parte, uno que sientes que tienes que devolverle.

Te lo piensas un momento, metes el papel en tu bolsa con mucho cuidado y le tiendes la mano.

“Juro,” empiezas a decir y te cosquillea la piel, “no contarle a nadie salvo a ti o permitir que nadie más me escuche hablar de ese círculo, no lo sacaré ni se lo daré a nadie más o dejaré que nadie más lo use. A menos que esté a punto de literalmente usarlo yo mismo, por supuesto.” Enmiendas eso último muy rápidamente antes de que el juramento considere que hayas terminado.

Sollux se te queda mirando, le estás ofreciendo tu palabra, un lazo, de que entiendes su gesto de confianza en ti por lo que es y que lo protegerás con todo lo que tienes. Él extiende la mano, deslizando la suya en la tuya y las sacudís una sola vez. El juramento se cierra sobre ti pero no tienes ningún problema adhiriéndote a él. Sollux te suelta la mano y te da un beso dulce y rápido.

“Tengo que irme. Nos hemos dado un breve descanso pero yo…” Sollux titubea.

“No sé de qué va todo esto, pero lo tienes en el saco. Te mantendré al tanto e intentaré que Rose y yo nos mantengamos tan fuera de problemas como sea posible.” Le cuentas.

“Eso estaría bien.” Sollux dice y se vuelve a desvanecer.

Después de tomarte un momento para recoger tu libro de botánica del suelo y guardarlo a salvo en tu mochila, te vas al salón para encontrarte con que Rose se está poniendo el abrigo, parece que has llegado justo a tiempo.

“¿Listo?” Rose te pregunta.

“Tanto como puedo estarlo.” Asientes.

Rose y tú camináis hasta el puerto de teletransporte del campus, no podéis coger uno directo fuera del país desde aquí. Aunque este lleva a puertos de fuera del continente, como la isla de Jade, no tiene las autorizaciones correctas como para ser internacional. No entiendes muy bien por qué pero tampoco es que te importe mucho. De camino hacia allí Rose te explica que tu identificación gubernamental te servirá de pasaporte, es más o menos un acuerdo internacional a estas alturas, pero ella tiene un pasaporte, el cual te muestra. Crees que es sólo para probarse a sí misma que de verdad se ha acordado de guardarlo y que no se le haya olvidado, si de repente duda que lo tenga puedes decirle que lo has visto. Ella también tiene acceso a la cuenta bancaria familiar y se ha tomado algo de tiempo a lo largo de la semana para sacar algo de dinero inglés, el cual tiene una pinta extrañamente diferente del que estás acostumbrado.

Cogéis el primer puerto desde la universidad a cualquier puerto internacional que tuviera espacio, el cual resulta ser el LAX. Desde ahí los dos tenéis que navegar por un puerto con un diseño extremadamente confuso hasta que llegáis al mostrador de transferencias, entonces tenéis que rellenar todos los formularios y tal que rellenaste cuando viniste a Salem por primera vez. Además, tenéis que confirmar que no estáis llevando nada de contrabando, como plantas y semillas que podrían joder el ecosistema local. Por supuesto, tú tuviste la brillante idea de traer comida así que tienen que examinarla toda para asegurarse de que esté todo bien, lo cual es así, y entonces vais a por vuestros billetes. A partir de ahí podéis limitaros a seguir las flechas mágicas hasta vuestro puerto.

Llegáis un rato después al Puerto de Teletransporte Internacional de Heathrow, en Londres. Es bastante tarde ahí y ambos os tomáis un momento para cambiar la hora en vuestros móviles. A pesar del sistema de teletransporte de alta tecnología que habéis tomado para llegar aquí, a parir de ahí tenéis que tomar una serie de trenes. El que os lleva por parte de Londres es razonablemente nuevo pero el siguiente al que te guía Rose parece tener una o dos décadas de antigüedad. El vagón está razonablemente silencioso a estas horas de la noche, a las diez de la noche os habéis perdido la hora punta y es demasiado temprano para que la gente que se haya ido a los bares o lo que sea a pasar la noche estén de vuelta todavía. Por eso ahora tenéis la mitad del vagón para vosotros solos, con sólo otro par de pasajeros con pinta cansada en la otra mitad.

“He investigado mucho esta semana y esto es más o menos lo que he averiguado. Tuve que empezar con las hadas de Europa, específicamente Invierno en sí. En serio, sé que tenemos pocos conocimientos de xenobiología, pero esto es fascinante.” Rose dice alegremente.

“Bueno, estoy seguro de que nos queda un buen rato, cuéntame qué has aprendido.” Le cuentas.

“Vale, en el folclore escocés tienen una postura muy firme de que las hadas están divididas en dos categorías principales, la corte Seelie y la No-Seelie. Verano e Invierno respectivamente. Las de la corte Seelie son más favorables hacia los humanos pero eso no significa que sean super amistosas por norma y obviamente no puedes juzgar a una cultura entera así, pero aun así. Jade probablemente sea de una familia Seelie, haciendo que sea un hada alineada con el Verano en vez del Invierno. Las No-Seelie son mucho más hostiles hacia los humanos y parece cuadrar que el folclore local típicamente encaje con las áreas en que las dos cortes más aparecen. Las áreas donde suele estar Invierno tienden a tener historias más oscuras sobre ellas.” Rose explica.

“Voy a asumir que probablemente sea mucho más complicado que eso y que gran parte de esa explicación ha sido una generalización, todo eso.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Eso. Un gran número de hadas no se asocian con ninguna de las cortes y viven en comunidades separadas, por no mencionar a las hadas que se han casado con humanos y el tema complicado de los niños cambiados. Encima de todo eso, estoy bastante segura de que varias de las hadas de Invierno que frecuentan esta isla tienen diferentes culturas a las de Islandia o donde sea.” Rose coincide.

“Saber este tipo de cosa probablemente sea útil, pero deberíamos tomárnoslo con un poco de escepticismo.” Asientes.

“Exactamente. Y aquí viene lo interesante sobre Inglaterra. Bueno, todo Reino Unido en realidad. Mira, en América tenemos suficiente espacio como para rodear las áreas mágicamente activas y las pertenecientes a especies más poderosas que nosotros. Somos capaces de separar esas áreas, pero estos países son demasiado pequeños y con una población demasiado densa como para eso. De hecho, esa es parte de la razón por la que la gente vino a América en primer lugar, pero no vamos a meternos en el tema del colonialismo ahora mismo. Lo importante es que específicamente en Inglaterra hay muchos lugares edificados justo en medio de zonas que nosotros consideraríamos demasiado peligrosas como para construir ahí. Hay pueblos cuyas culturas están muy mezcladas, incluyendo muchas hadas, e incluso entonces hay algunos lugares los cuales o bien no se movieron cuando cambiaron los territorios o tuvieron que construir ahí por falta de espacio en otro sitio, o se ubicaron ahí a propósito para estar alejados de las áreas más humanas.” Rose explica con entusiasmo.

“El sitio al que vamos es uno de esos, ¿verdad?” Preguntas, ya conociendo la respuesta.

“Sí, es un pueblo edificado justo encima de un cinturón mágico en el que Invierno suele aparecer. Además de predecir el tiempo y la cuenta del polen, el gobierno del Reino Unido también tiene una previsión sobrenatural basada en avistamientos locales de fenómenos y este sitio de repente se ha salido del gráfico. Lo he buscado online, un montañista vio Invierno cerca y lo reportó. Estamos en el lugar correcto.” Rose dice alegremente.

El tren para pero no estáis cerca de ninguna estación, aunque ya os habéis parado en varias. Rose y tú intercambiáis una mirada de preocupación y esperáis, sin estar muy seguros de cuál es el problema. Por encima de vuestras cabezas, el altavoz del vagón suelta un crujido y una voz cansada empieza a hablar.

“Buenas noches damas y caballero, en nombre de _First Great Western Railways_ me gustaría disculparme por el retraso. Sólo nos hemos parado aquí un momento por la fauna local que se encuentra en las vías, vamos a intentar arreglar eso tan pronto como podamos y con suerte podremos llegar a Pangbourne sin mucho retraso. Gracias.” La voz dice lentamente.

Rose y tú compartís una mirada y rápidamente abrís las ventanas, intentando ver tanto como podéis del exterior. Está oscuro fuera pero puedes oír una voz más adelante.

“¡Sal- ¡vete! ¡No quiero dart- gracias.” Otro hombre grita más adelante, tú escuchas un relincho a modo de respuesta y jadeas cuando atisbas algo blanco y brillante sube por la ladera de la colina, alejándose del tren.

“¿Era… ¿era eso un-” Susurras, asombrado.

“¿Un unicornio? Sí, cre- creo que lo era.” Rose te responde, también susurrando, los dos estáis demasiado aturdidos como para decir nada más.

“Bueno, señores, todo está despejado ahora. Deberíamos volver a nuestro horario original, lo siento otra vez por el retraso.” El hombre del altavoz vuelve a hablar.

Rose y tú cerráis la ventana, sin querer que se salga nada más del calor, y os sentáis mientras el tren se empieza a mover de nuevo. No puedes evitar lamentarte por lo tarde que es, desearías poder ver más de lo que está pasando fuera. Con suerte mañana lo solucionaréis todo rápido, tendréis esa caja rara, podréis volver a la luz del día y verlo todo por la ventana.

El tren se para en la siguiente estación, Rose extiende la mano por la mesa y te da un toquecito.

“Nos bajamos en la siguiente.” Ella te cuenta, aunque tampoco es que tengas nada más que tu mochila de contención que coger y llevar contigo. Aun así, aprecias el aviso y cuando el tren se para en la estación de Goring y Streatley, estás feliz de poder salir y estirar las piernas.

La estación de trenes no es particularmente grande. Y con eso te refieres a que tiene dos plataformas, parece que fue renovada por última vez a principios de los noventa, y que la mayoría de las cosas de por aquí son muuuuuucho más viejas que eso. Los dos salís de la estación, encontrándoos con que las barreras ya están abiertas y el personal parece haberse largado con viento fresco, dejándoos por vuestra cuenta.

“Hay un albergue juvenil en la ciudad. Ya he reservado nuestra estancia allí, incluso con las alertas de magia en la zona no creo que tengan mucho tráfico en enero.” Rose dice y estrecha los ojos mientras mira su móvil, trasteando con el mapa.

“Cuando dices «ciudad»…” Empiezas lentamente, mirando a tu alrededor.

“Vale, decir ciudad es exagerar. Es un pueblucho y medirá poco menos de cinco kilómetros de punta a punta así que, ya. Venga.” Rose dice. Ella extiende su mano y te toma la tuya, entrelazando vuestros dedos.

El aire es frío y húmedo, te puedes ver el aliento ante tu cara y cuando se acaba el empedrado al lado de la carretera tenéis que caminar por los bordes de hierba, te encuentras con que las briznas crujen bajo vuestros pasos. Tú sostienes con fuerza la mano de Rose mientras pasáis por delante de una figura hecha enteramente de sombras, ignoras el murmullo de las hojas de los arbustos con un viento que no está ahí. Al pasar por encima de un puente Rose te dice susurrando que aparentemente esto es el Támesis. Tú te paras y miras a ambos lados. Bajo la tenue luz amarilla de las farolas, el río tiene una neblina de vapor de agua cubriéndolo, lo cual hace que la vista sea a la vez bonita e inquietante. Puedes oír el correr distante del agua y oler el lodo del río mezclado con el hierro oxidado del puente.

Tras pasar el río, mientras estáis cruzando una zona de oscuridad entre dos farolas, sientes que los árboles a ambos lados de vosotros parecen cernirse sobre vosotros formando un túnel. La carretera es de asfalto y está dividida y marcada como cualquier otra carretera, pero sientes como si fuera algo fuera de lugar en este paisaje tan vívido. Cruzáis otro río, aunque te imaginas que debe ser el mismo que se haya dividido en alguna parte más adelante. La oscuridad te está asustando lo suficiente como para que estés usando la linterna de tu móvil para ayudaros a ver mientras Rose mira el mapa en el suyo. Tras pasar de nuevo por el agua, finalmente puedes ver edificios otra vez, un alivio después de lo que ha parecido una enorme cantidad de nada.

Hay luces encendidas en algunas, pequeños cuadrados iluminados tenuemente en lo que probablemente son casas pero estáis demasiado alejados y a oscuras como para estar seguro. Más adelante un cartel os da la bienvenida a Streatley y os paráis.

“¿Nos hemos equivocado?” Preguntas, frunciendo el ceño.

“No, creo que todos están conectados. El sitio está más adelante.” Rose explica y te enseña el mapa.

Y efectivamente, un poco más adelante por la carretera y algo a la izquierda, encontráis vuestro albergue juvenil. Dentro, el mostrador está desgastado pero con una decoración ornamental y detrás una sátiro alza la cabeza, sorprendida.

“Hola, soy Rose Lalonde, he hecho una reserva. Siento la tardanza.” Rose se disculpa, su sonrisa cordial y profesional. A pesar de haber reservado de antemano, la sátiro parece sorprendida de veros y como tienen tanto espacio por la falta de visitantes, os ofrece una habitación doble, lo cual está bastante bien, te figurabas que sería compartida o algo.

“Oh, ya que la tengo aquí, usted es local, ¿no es así?” Rose pregunta.

“Lo soy, sí.” La sátiro asiente con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

“Espléndido. Mi amigo y yo hemos venido a hacer senderismo y ver los paisajes de la zona. Verá, ambos estamos en la universidad y queríamos estudiar algo más de botánica y cosas así, hacer bocetos, hay muchas cosas que ver incluso en esta época del año. Pero hemos oído que hay algún tipo de alerta por la zona, ¿hay algún lugar que deberíamos evitar?” Rose pregunta inocentemente.

La cara de la sátiro se congela un momento y entonces ella os dirige una sonrisa falsa, pero disimulada.

“Oh, bueno, en realidad no es nada. Es sólo que este sitio es muy natural y las hadas son maravillosas mientras les tengas respeto. Pero estoy segura de que no sé nada sobre ninguna alerta o a dónde no deberíais ir. Todo es maravilloso. Dejadme que os muestre vuestra habitación.” Ella dice con una frágil alegría y sube las escaleras rápidamente con una llave en mano, haciéndoos un gesto para que la sigáis.

Tú tienes la sensatez de quedarte en silencio por una vez y Rose y tú la seguís por las escaleras mientras ella os muestra el camino a vuestro cuarto.

“Como tenemos tan pocos huéspedes no podemos proporcionaros desayuno por la mañana, pero hay cafeterías y unas cuantas tiendas de comestibles cerca. Tendréis que registrar vuestra salida antes de las diez, ¡pero imagino que si vais a hacer senderismo, querréis iros antes! Si tenéis más preguntas podéis llamar a recepción o bajar, ¿vale?” Ella sonríe y prácticamente sale corriendo antes de que le pudierais haber hecho siquiera una pregunta aquí.

Tú abres la boca pero Rose alza un dedo para indicar que deberías mantenerte en silencio. Ella saca un rotulador de tiza de su bolso y escribe el hechizo silenciador de vuestro apartamento en la puerta de madera, eso será fácil de borrar por la mañana pero también evitará que nadie os escuche. Sólo para estar seguro, le prestas atención al amuleto de tu muñeca y no está haciendo nada así que supones que la mujer sátiro no os está espiando.

“Bueno, eso ha sido descaradamente sospechoso.” Rose concluye cuando se gira a mirarte.

“Oh, sólo un poquito.” Dices con sarcasmo.

“Creo que es seguro afirmar que Invierno en efecto está por aquí, especialmente con cómo ella estaba actuando como si todo estuviera perfectamente.” Rose dice mientras se aparta de la puerta para pasearse por vuestra habitación.

“¿Simplemente vas a asumir que ella estaba mintiendo sobre todo?” Preguntas.

“No, pero piénsalo así: si las hadas de la corte de Invierno tienden a llevarse a gente, entonces mejor que sean unos turistas americanos ignorantes en vez de un residente local. Un pueblo como este tiene una población de un par de miles como máximo, que alguien se muera o desaparezca sería doloroso, si fueran extraños no tanto.” Rose se encoge de hombros y se sienta en su cama.

“Como un sacrificio. Rose, no quiero ser un sacrificio, quiero graduarme vivo.” Le dices.

“Estaremos bien. Poco saben ellos que nosotros estamos bien preparados y no somos humanos normales. Yo tengo un ángel guardián conmigo, ¿no?” Rose sonríe.

“Genial, ¿y quién me protege a mí?” Refunfuñas y te paseas por la habitación.

“Si alguien intenta hacerte daño, será lo último que hará.” Rose dice alegremente y de forma muy casual empieza a sacar sus cosas de su bolso como si no acabara de hacer una declaración muy siniestra.

“Eres aterradora, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Señalas.

“Ajá.” Rose asiente y se mete en el baño con su pequeño neceser.

Brujas locas. Da igual, será mejor que le eches un vistazo a la habitación. No puedes ver gran cosa del exterior porque es muy tarde, pero el edificio parece viejo y sorprendentemente elegante. No te puedes imaginar que fuera diseñado como albergue juvenil, parece más bien una casa rural convertida en uno. La habitación en la que estáis ahora debe de ser un dormitorio preparado para funcionar más como habitación de hotel.

Por suerte compraste un adaptador en el puerto así que puedes poner tu móvil a cargar. Ni de coña vas a lidiar con la posibilidad de estarte paseando por un bosque lleno de hadas y descubrir que de repente tu móvil no tiene batería. De hecho cuando acabes con eso, vas a cargar la batería portátil que te has traído. El cuarto tiene algunos muebles antiguos muy elegantes que probablemente sean desorbitadamente viejos para los estándares americanos. No te hace falta el armario así que te limitas a cambiar tu ropa actual por un pijama mientras Rose está en el baño. Tampoco es que os vayáis a adaptar en condiciones a la zona horaria en el poco tiempo que vais a estar aquí, pero mañana tendréis que salir temprano así que te vendría bien dormir. Con eso decidido apartas las mantas y te metes en la cama, sentándote dentro y esperando a Rose.

Cuando Rose emerge del baño, parece aprobar tu idea.

“Me cambiaré e intentaré dormir. Mañana compraremos algo de comer y quizás preguntemos por la zona, a ver si podemos hacernos una mejor idea de a dónde deberíamos ir. Si eso no funciona nos limitaremos a pasear y ver si podemos encontrar Invierno por nuestra cuenta. Voy a poner una alarma para por la mañana.” Rose explica.

Ella saca ropa de su bolso y tú te giras en la cama para darle algo de privacidad.

“En el mejor de los casos, nos encontraremos con alguien que sepa exactamente a dónde tenemos que ir, iremos allí, encontraremos la caja y nos largaremos. Eso estaría bien pero no tiene sentido hacer planes para eso, así que ¿qué haremos si y cuando las cosas no vayan como quisiéramos?” Le preguntas a la pared.

“Bueno, si no encontramos Invierno y se nos acaba el tiempo, volveremos a Salem y yo investigaré más para que lo volvamos a intentar después, quizás esta no sea la ubicación correcta. O si lo encontramos pero nuestra recepción es mala con quien sea que nos encontremos en Invierno, entonces supongo que haremos lo que veamos mejor en su momento. Podemos defendernos o retroceder si hace falta, pero de verdad que quiero esa caja. Tengo que saber qué hay ahí dentro.” Rose dice.

Ella se sienta al borde de tu cama, ahora con su pijama puesto. Se ha quitado el maquillaje y sigue brillante por la crema hidratante o lo que sea. Con la suave luz de la habitación, ilumina su cara mucho más.

“Es sólo que no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Vimos una visión del futuro o fue un recuerdo? ¿Si era el futuro entonces de quién hablabas tú de encontrar?” Rose pregunta.

“Eso también sugeriría que tengo un historial de que me apuñale cada persona nueva que me encuentro, lo cual no me hace gracia.” Coincides.

“Pero si fuera el pasado, las edades no tienen sentido. La tuya sí pero la mía no. Estaría más que dispuesta a pensar que fuera el pasado y que yo sólo me estaba viendo a mí misma como me suelo ver ahora, pero-” Rose empieza.

“Pero no tenías exactamente la misma apariencia que tienes ahora.” Completas por ella.

“Eso. Así que… estoy algo perdida. Si esa caja está ahí, entonces prueba que es lo que pasó era el pasado y que quizás lo que sea que haya dentro explique por qué las cosas son tan raras.” Rose dice y niega con la cabeza, esto obviamente la está volviendo loca.

“El sueño que tuvimos con la luna verde también era así.” Señalas.

“Sí, otro misterio. Pensaba que eso era más metafórico pero ahora no estoy tan segura. De todos modos nuestra siguiente jugada es dormir tanto como podamos antes de tenernos que despertar por la mañana.” Rose dice, asintiendo firmemente.

Ella se pone en pie, se mete en su propia cama, y cuando está bajo las mantas, tú apagas la luz.

Por culpa de la diferencia horaria, no sientes que sea por la mañana cuando te despiertas y por ser enero, sigue estando oscuro de cojones fuera. Tus ganas de levantarte están apenas por encima del cero. Sin embargo, Rose, quien suele ser igual de mañanera que tú, se ha visto animada por las llamas de la curiosidad y la tozudez, de manera que está sacando las energías de ahí para moverse por el cuarto y prepararse. Tú no te puedes quedar aquí, así que a regañadientes te levantas y empiezas a guardar tus cosas.

Comprobando por última vez que no os habéis dejado nada en el cuarto, los dos salís de ahí. Tú te esperas fuera mientras Rose registra que os estáis yendo o habla con la persona nueva del mostrador de esta mañana. El exterior sigue estando oscuro y el aire es frío y húmedo, colgando a tu alrededor de una manera desagradable que te hace sentir el frío hasta los huesos.

“Vale, tenemos que volver por donde vinimos anoche, hacia la estación. Hay más tiendas y restaurantes por allí y, con suerte, café.” Rose dice eso último con un aire de desesperación.

“Café.” Coincides en un eco enfático.

Cuando salís de la sombra de algunos árboles y le dais la vuelta a la esquina, ves que no está tan oscuro como pensabas, el sol está empezando a salir pero las farolas siguen encendidas. Esto da lugar a un panorama bastante bonito y acogedor, y paseando más tranquilamente ahora que anoche, eres capaz de ver mejor tus alrededores. Todas las casas parecen algo diferentes entre ellas, parecen haber sido construidas en épocas diferentes o quizás algunas han sido modificadas. Casi todas están hechas o de ladrillos rojos y cálidos o de roca pálida, algunas casas tienen ambos. Con las luces del alba todavía hay niebla sobre el río pero parece mucho menos siniestra y mucho más escénica. Echas una foto para Dave, sólo porque crees que él apreciaría ese tipo de cosas.

“Aquí hay muchas iglesias.” Comentas mientras pasáis por delante de la segunda o tercera en los últimos diez minutos.

“Y también mucho hierro en sus puertas.” Rose dice en voz baja.

Cierto, el hierro repele a las hadas. Ese es un signo bastante claro de que este sitio está acostumbrado a existir en territorio de hadas y se ha construido sus propias defensas.

A pesar de la afirmación de Rose de lo contrario, todas las cafeterías que os encontráis están cerradas de momento y parece que no abrirán hasta dentro de unas horas, de acuerdo a los carteles de sus puertas. Así que los dos os decantáis por vuestra segunda mejor opción, os metéis en una pequeñísima tienda local. Parece tener un poco de todo y te imaginas que eso es intencional. Tiene algunos libros y revistas, comida, alcohol, productos básicos de limpieza e incluso cosas más de ferretería como baterías y bombillas. Tienen algunos dulces preenvasados además de algo de café helado embotellado. Es mejor que nada, así que los dos cogéis lo que queréis además de algo para almorzar luego. Si vais a estar de senderismo por los bosques y campos de por aquí, será mejor que tengáis algo para beber. Quizás podríais cambiar el estado de la materia de la escarcha de por aquí para que fuera agua, pero eso no sería muy higiénico a la hora de bebérsela y es muy probable que no fuera nada eficiente.

Siendo que todo esto sigue saliendo del monedero de Rose, ella coge tus cosas para pagar y tú guardas la comida y bebida en tu mochila. El tío tras el mostrador parece tener más o menos la edad de Rose y tiene esa expresión de aburrimiento total que la mayoría de los vendedores en este tipo de tiendas acaban desarrollando, y tú definitivamente puedes simpatizar con eso.

“Hola, perdona, no somos de por aquí. He oído que ha habido alertas de actividad de hadas por la zona, ¿podrías contarme más de eso?” Rose pregunta cordialmente.

El tío escaneando vuestros cafés helados titubea un momento antes de pasarte la bebida a ti.

“No estoy al cargo de las alertas ni nada.” Él se encoge de hombros.

“Oh, no me refería a que lo estuvieras. Pero ¿sabes qué está pasando?” Rose pregunta, todavía con una sonrisa ingenua completamente falsa en la cara.

“Los buenos vecinos no son ningún problema, igual que los demás, si eres respetuosa se mantendrán a lo suyo como nosotros deberíamos. Pero…” Él titubea y Rose se le queda mirando más, “Yo me mantendría alejado de la Granja Gatehampton. O simplemente de Gatehampton en general.”

“Muchas gracias, lo haremos.” Rose le sonríe.

El tío parece inseguro pero aun así termina de escanear vuestras cosas y Rose paga, agradeciéndole de nuevo.

Ambos os largáis y cuando estáis fuera, tú le pasas su desayuno y los dos empezáis a comer mientras Rose trastea con algo en su móvil. Sabes que está buscando cómo ir al sitio exacto del que os han dicho que os alejéis, porque pues claro que sí. Ni siquiera te lo cuestionas cuando los dos empezáis a caminar. A pesar de que difícilmente querías beber café helado, te lo bebes de todos modos y te sientes un poco más despierto después. Como te dijo Rose ayer, este pueblo no se podría definir como «grande» de ninguna manera y mientras os dirigís a Gatehampton, el cual parece ser algún tipo de suburbio.

Cuanto más os acercáis más frío sientes y menos gente ves. Cuando llegáis al cartel que pone Gatehampton, está completamente congelado. Rose y tú compartís una mirada preocupada y tú le ofreces la mano, ella te la toma y os aferráis el uno a la otra. Lo último que necesitáis es veros separados. Las casas en esta área parecen increíblemente antiguas y no parece haber nadie por los alrededores. Las puertas están llenas de ornamentos de hierro y cerradas a cal y canto, todas las cortinas de todas las casas están cerradas y no se puede ver un atisbo de luz a su alrededor. Lo que se podría llamar Gatehampton es un vecindario cerrado, si los vecindarios normales tuvieran granjas al lado. Puedes distinguir cerca de veinte propiedades aquí y todas ellas están tan silenciosas como una tumba.

“Supongo que sólo nos queda seguir caminando.” Rose dice suavemente. No puedes ver a dónde podríais ir, hasta donde tú ves, este sitio no parece ir a ninguna parte. Aun así, echas a andar con Rose.

Cuando pisas la hierba, esta vez no cruje bajo tus pies sino que se resquebraja como lo haría un cristal y el sonido parece hacer eco y rebotar por la zona. La vieja carretera continúa un poco más pero como tú pensabas, efectivamente sí termina. Estás a punto de sugerirle a Rose que os marchéis y lo volváis a intentar otro día cuando lo ves. Una luz titilante de un blanco azulado en lo que tú habías asumido que sólo era un camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de alguien, un fuego fatuo. Eso definitivamente es un chanchullo de las hadas. Asientes hacia él, pero Rose ya lo ha visto.

Rose te aprieta la mano rápidamente y tira de ti hacia la luz. Cada parte sensata de ti está gritándote que esto es una mala idea, que sois estúpidos por seguir esto, pero ahora tenéis que hacerlo.

El camino por el que vais es estrecho, rodeado de plantas congeladas. Veis hojas de hiedra cubiertas con una capa de agua transparente y cuando Rose roza una, una hoja perfecta de hielo se desliza de la planta real y se hace añicos contra la tierra helada por debajo. Los pequeños frutos de los arbustos parecen estar casi iluminados y te da la sensación de que al instante en que apartas la mirada de algo, esto se mueve de maneras que no son del todo correctas.

El camino toma un giro de noventa grados y tú te das cuenta de que esto es un prado. A primera vista crees ver un caballo a lo lejos en el campo, el cual está deambulando vagamente de esa manera que hacen a veces los caballos, a menudo vigilando por si viene gente que posiblemente lleve avena o algo. A tu izquierda oyes un sonido húmedo y distante, y te das cuenta de que de alguna manera habéis vuelto al río, o eso o el río ha vuelto a vosotros.

Rose jadea y tu atención vuelve de nuevo al- oh, no es un caballo. Efectivamente, se parece mucho a un caballo, pero su oscuro cuerpo está goteando agua, su crin está empapada y sus ojos vacíos brillan de color azul. Un kelpie, eso es un kelpie. Conseguisteis escapar de ellos la otra vez pero de verdad preferirías no probar vuestra suerte por segunda vez.

Rose corre hacia el agua y tú la sigues, no tienes otra opción. No quieres acercarte al kelpie y Rose no aceptará que os deis la vuelta a estas alturas, el río es vuestra única opción. Lo cual probablemente sea enormemente estúpido cerca de un kelpie de entre todas las cosas. El camino que va por el lado del prado en el que está el caballo/kelpie se termina en la ribera del río, a tu izquierda hay una casa privada y a la derecha hay más ribera. Pero eso no es lo más raro de todo. El río está completamente sólido. Una gruesa capa de hielo cubre el agua desde una orilla a la otra y más allá del río, dónde estás seguro de que debería haber más casas o más pueblo, sólo hay un bosque blanco sin fin. Es Invierno.

Rose te mira de soslayo y los dos pisáis juntos el río helado.

Es sorprendentemente fácil cruzar el hielo y puedes sentir la transición al ir desde el último borde de la Tierra a Invierno en su forma más pura. Ahora que estáis fuera de vista de humanos, probablemente deberías seguir la idea de ti mismo del pasado/futuro y tomar la apariencia de la criatura que eres, intentar engañar a las hadas no es inteligente. Tus alas salen del vacío en el que viven y en contacto con el aire frío sientes cómo se ahuecan para mantener el calor.

Rose y tú pisáis el suelo de Invierno al otro lado del río al mismo tiempo.

“Tenemos que encontrar esa caja.” Rose susurra.

“Yo marqué la tierra donde la enterré.” Le respondes en otro susurro.

“Supongo que sólo podemos empezar a buscar. Yo como que estaba esperando que me viniera alguna visión cuando llegáramos aquí, pero quizás es sólo que tenemos que hacer esto de la manera difícil.” Rose dice en voz baja.

Tú asientes para mostrar que estás de acuerdo y con cuidado los dos empezáis a caminar, manteniendo el río helado a vuestra derecha en todo momento. No enterrasteis la caja adentrándoos mucho en Invierno, así que incluso si la geografía del lugar es algo rara, tendría sentido que siguiese estando en algún punto cerca de la frontera.

A modo de lección divertida sobre nombres, el término «hada» es algo así como un cajón desastre para cubrir todo tipo de subespecies, al igual que «demonio» y «ángel» parecen ser. Parece ser que a los humanos no se les da muy bien diferenciar ese tipo de cosas en otras especies, especialmente en especies que no suelen estar del todo en el plano principal de la realidad. Invierno y Verano existen en algo así como una dimensión intermedia, no la Tierra como tú la conoces en el plano primordial pero tampoco es que NO sea eso. Así que cuando alguien dice «hada», normalmente se refieren a gente como Jade, con apariencia muy humanoide y comportamientos e idioma con un parecido razonable al humano. Pero el nombre cubre todo tipo de especies, técnicamente el kelpie de ahí atrás era una hada, al igual que los fuegos fatuos. La típica hada diminuta que se suele ver en el arte antiguo a veces es una forma alternativa de hada como Jade y a veces forma parte de una especie muy diferente. Ahora mismo hay varios puntitos brillantes con forma humanoide revoloteando dentro y fuera de plantas congeladas y tú estás razonablemente seguro de que estás viendo « _fairies_ ». Puedes sentirlas observándote y la calidez del amuleto en tu muñeca es más o menos bienvenida con este frío, incluso si la razón no lo es.

“¡Ahí!” Exclamas, señalando al suelo.

Ante vosotros hay un «69» dibujado con piedrecitas en el suelo congelado. Rose y tú corréis hacia allí y separáis vuestras manos para poder apartar la tierra congelada tan rápido como sea posible. Rose sisea de la frustración y cuando alzas la mirada ves que de alguna manera ha sacado un cuchillo de alguna parte.

“¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡¿Cómo has podido pasarlo siquiera por los controles de seguridad del puerto?!” Le siseas.

“¡Tú sólo cava!” Rose te responde en voz baja y apuñala la tierra, separándola lo suficiente como para que tú empieces a sacar trozos de ella.

Un alivio estúpido e ingenuo está empezando a inundarte mientras expones la parte de arriba de la caja y con cuidado la sacas del suelo. Ese, por supuesto, es el momento en que escuchas un galope a lo lejos.

Rose saca la caja del suelo con dificultad y se la mete entera en su bolso antes de que nada pueda pasar. Al instante en que ella cierra su bolso de contención, seis hadas montadas en seis ciervos blancos irrumpen en el área relativamente despejada a vuestro alrededor. El hombre a la cabeza es el que visteis en vuestro sueño y parece furibundo.

“Vosotros.” Él os gruñe.

“Tenemos nuestra caja, como estipulaba el trato. Ahora nos vamos. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.” Rose dice con cuidado.

Tú miras de soslayo a las hadas reunidas, todas van armadas y parecen muy cabreadas. De hecho no solo están armadas hasta los dientes sino que han sacado dichas armas. Una en particular siente cómo la observas y gira la cabeza para mirarte fijamente con ojos fríos y furiosos. Sientes cómo tus alas se extienden en amenaza, queriendo parecer tan intimidantes como sea posible. Quizás sólo estás mostrando que estás asustado, es cierto y no estás seguro de cómo evitar que tus alas te delaten porque no las controlas lo suficiente todavía.

“No nos contaste lo que iba a pasar. Lo SABÍAS.” El hombre al cargo le gruñe a Rose.

Rose, por supuesto, no tiene ninguna defensa para ello porque no sabe qué es lo que ella sabía en aquel entonces, ni siquiera cuándo fue «entonces» exactamente.

“No pedisteis esa información.” Rose dice con calma.

Las hadas no están calmadas, os van a atacar, puedes verlo. Pero tenéis la caja y puede que tengáis diez segundos para averiguar qué podéis hacer. Lo único que se te pasa por tu estúpida cabeza es que desearías que Dave estuviera aquí con su estúpida Coca-Cola- espera.

Sutilmente metes la mano en tu mochila, comprasteis algo de Coca-Cola en la tienda donde conseguisteis vuestro desayuno, pensaste que necesitarías más cafeína a lo largo del día. Escribes tus hechizos alquímicos, tanto porque viene bien practicar como porque evita que estés lanzando el hechizo que no quieres y evita que algo vaya horriblemente mal.

Pero… tú no _tienes_ que hacerlo, y ahora mismo «horriblemente mal» es más o menos lo que buscas. Viste el hechizo que Dave escribió para su tontería de bomba en clase de alquimia, escribiste la mayoría con él, él simplemente editó un poquito lo último para transformar el contenido de un estado líquido a un gas sin hervir primero. Deslizas la Coca-Cola fuera de tu mochila y sientes cómo empieza a congelarse inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con el aire. Lo cual no debería tener sentido porque si hiciera tanto frío Rose estaría congelada ahora mismo pero ella está viva y… mira, los chanchullos de las hadas no siempre tienen sentido.

Te pones la mano izquierda tras tu espalda y puedes sentir la botella endureciéndose con la presión de la Coca-Cola de su interior expandiéndose sin tener a dónde ir. Con tu mano derecha coges la de Rose. Ves un destello plateado cuando una de las hadas en la parte de atrás empieza a moverse para abalanzarse sobre vosotros y atacar.

Recuerdas el estúpido hechizo de Dave, lo ajustas a la botella de Coca-Cola congelándose en tu mano y la tiras. Lanzas el hechizo mientras vuela por encima de ellos y en el segundo en que lo haces, despegas al aire, tirando de Rose contigo. La explosión casi te manda de vuelta hacia abajo con lo mucho que la onda expansiva perturba el aire, pero tú sigues adelante.

“¡Karkat!” Rose grita, agarrándose a tu brazo con su otra mano también.

“¡Te tengo, te tengo!” Insistes, aferrándote a ella tan fuerte como puedes.

Intentas seguir volando y tirar de Rose para acercarla a ti todo lo que puedes. Ella consigue enganchar una pierna por la parte de atrás de las tuyas y aferrarse casi como un koala a tu estómago y piernas. Sus dedos se clavan en tu espalda con fuerza y tú estás algo preocupado de soltarla, pero al mismo tiempo no te atreves a aterrizar para que podáis recolocaros.

“¡Karkat, tengo que subirme a tu espalda! Vuela hacia arriba, yo me soltaré y tú puedes volar debajo de mí para atraparme.” Rose te grita.

“¡Yo no soy Terezi! Mis alas son enormes y no creo-” Protestas.

“¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¡AUGH!” Rose grita cuando se escurre un poco y por miedo tú la agarras del hombro. Ella tiene razón, no podréis mantener mucho tiempo esta posición.

Tú te disparas hacia el cielo, tan alto como puedes sin preocuparte por privar a Rose de oxígeno. Ella te da un cabezazo en el estómago y entonces, de golpe, se suelta del todo.

Sientes cómo se te cierra la boca del estómago cuando ves a Rose caer en picado hacia el suelo bajo vosotros. Ella se gira en el aire y tú te apresuras a bajar, usando tu velocidad para colocarte bajo ella. Duele cuando los dos colisionáis, pero consigues estabilizarte a ti mismo antes de que choquéis contra el suelo. Rose ahora está sentada en la parte baja de tu espalda con las manos entre tus omoplatos y alas.

El sonido de cuernos os llega desde los bosques de Invierno bajo vosotros, y tampoco suenan a ser amistosos.

“La cacería. La cacería salvaje está tras nosotros, tenemos que irnos.” Rose dice fuertemente por encima del viento.

No necesitas que te lo diga dos veces. Te metes velocidad, no tanta como podrías ir pero no quieres tirar a Rose de tu espalda. Los árboles congelados pasan bajo vosotros en un borrón de blanco, pero sin importar lo lejos que vueles, no pareces acercarte a la frontera de Invierno, ni siquiera puedes ver dónde está. Estás empezando a sentirte como una rata atrapada en un laberinto que tiene una trampa al final.

“No puedo ver la salida.” Le dices a Rose.

“Creo que este sitio está encantado para que la gente se pierda, da igual que estemos volando o caminando. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de salir.” Rose dice.

Intentas volar tan recto como puedes, intentas ignorar el suelo bajo vosotros y en su lugar seguir al sol, pero eso tampoco ayuda. Sientes cómo Rose se mueve y mete una mano bajo tu camiseta. Ella presiona su mano contra tu columna y sientes algo en su mano.

“Esto señala a Dave, pase lo que pase lo señala a él. Sólo… sólo cierra los ojos y sigue la dirección hacia la que señala.” Rose te dice. Su mano está atrapando la pieza de ajedrez contra tu piel así que puedes sentirla mientras se mueve. Por un momento crees que debe haberse perdido porque señala a la derecha y de repente recto, su dirección cambiando ampliamente en un segundo. Pero quizás no esté roto, quizás es sólo que este plano de la realidad está deformado de formas que tú no puedes ver.

Cierras los ojos y te giras en aire para que la pieza de ajedrez esté alineada con tu columna, cada vez que se desvía, tú revoloteas hacia atrás y cambias de dirección. Estás empezando a perder la esperanza de que funcione cuando de repente el aire a vuestro alrededor pasa súbitamente de frío helado a sólo frío normal. También estáis mucho más cerca del suelo. Entre la punta de tu ala chocando contra el suelo y la sorpresa repentina, acabas estrellándoos contra el suelo. Rose y tú os separáis por el suelo y te toma un momento enderezarte hasta estar a cuatro patas y mirar a tu alrededor.

Tienes las manos metidas en hierva húmeda por el rocío de la mañana y al sentarte te das cuenta de que estáis en un cementerio. Es un largo campo de tumbas en una colina en medio de lo que parece un valle verde. Escuchas un gruñido procedente de detrás de ti y ves a Rose echada sobre una tumba y poniendo una mueca.

“Rose, ¿estás bien?” Le preguntas, preocupado.

“Algo magullada pero… ah… bien. ¿Y tú?” Rose te pregunta mientras se sienta un poco mejor y se presiona una mano contra su baja espalda.

“Algo preocupado porque estamos en un cementerio siniestro.” Dices y te pones en pie. Por suerte los dos parecéis estar solos, lo cual significa que no tendrás que explicarle lo de las alas a nadie más, no estás dispuesto a guardártelas todavía.

Con cuidado lees las tumbas más cercanas a ti, momentáneamente preocupado porque pudieran llevar vuestros nombres o algo, o quizás que hayáis salido pero las fechas sean del futuro y hayáis estado escapando durante cien años. Pero, no, sólo son tumbas viejas. Algunas aquí y allá tienen flores de plástico y puedes ver algo de acebo marchitándose en algunas desde Navidad.

“Estamos al borde de Goring otra vez, no por donde entramos pero hemos salido.” Rose te dice, mirando el mapa en su móvil.

Lo habéis conseguido, tenéis lo que necesitabais y salisteis, considerando todo lo que podría haber ido mal crees que os habéis librado de una buena. Le tiendes la mano a Rose y la ayudas a levantarse, hay un camino de tierra cruzando la mitad del cementerio y los dos vais con cautela hasta allí, intentando no pisar las tumbas por el camino. En lo alto de la colina hay un pequeño techo y un grifo que supones que sirve para llenar la regadera que puedes ver ahí, debe ser para cuando la gente trae flores.

El banco bajo el techo es definitivamente más atrayente que estar sentados en la hierba así que después de guardar tus alas, te sientas ahí con Rose. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar por la caja, ella ya se la está sacando del bolso. Vinisteis hasta aquí por esto, así que ni de coña no vais a mirar.

La caja que Rose saca no es especialmente grande, cerca del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Está hecha de una madera oscura con barniz tan profundo que casi es negra y tiene todos los lados gravados. Rose la alza y la ilumina con la linterna de su móvil para hacer que los gravados destaquen, claramente es un texto y claramente está expresando magia pero el idioma en que está escrito no es inglés así que no eres muy capaz de entender más que eso.

“¿Cómo se abre? No tiene pestillo ni nada.” Dices.

Rose mete la uña de su pulgar bajo la tapa y para tu sorpresa se abre con facilidad. La tapadera se aparta de golpe y la caja se queda abierta. Toda la caja está forrada de terciopelo negro y parece haber sólo dos cosas dentro.

La primera es un cinturón de cuero con unas bolsitas conectadas a él, también hechas de cuero. Pegada a él hay una etiquetita con dos palabras escritas en tinta morada con una letra curvada pero familiar «Para Karkat».

“Esa es mi letra.” Rose susurra, cogiendo la etiqueta del cinturón.

Vale, así que Rose te está dando un cinturón raro con bolsillos. Al girarlo ves que cada una de las bolsas tiene algo gravado ya sea con oro o pintado de dorado.

“Estas son cartas de tarot. Mira. El Caballero de Copas, el Dos de Espadas, la Emperatriz, la Suma Sacerdotisa. Hay montones de ellas.” Le dices con entusiasmo.

“Eso es raro. No hay nada dentro.” Rose dice y aprieta una de las bolsas.

Tú estrechas los ojos al mirar al cinturón, especialmente al bolsillo con tu carta impresa en el lateral. Parece vacío cuando lo sujetas en la mano pero aun así lo abres. Cuando miras dentro y ves la misma oscuridad de vacío infinito que tiene tu mochila de contención cada vez que la abres.

“Son bolsas de contención.” Exclamas.

“Pero no sabes qué hay dentro así que no puedes sacar nada, además, ya tienes una mochila de contención. ¿Por qué te daría yo un cinturón con un montón de ellas?” Rose pregunta.

Ya… es para ti. Este bolsillo tiene tu carta en él. Así que…

Con curiosidad, metes la mano dentro. No sabes qué hay ahí pero sabes quién eres, sabes lo que tu carta representa. Mientras piensas en eso y sostienes el concepto en tu mente, una hoja de papel vuela hasta tu mano desde el interior del bolsillo. La sacas.

«Ahora sabes cómo funciona.»

Oh… muy lista. No tienes que saber qué estás buscando, sólo por qué estás buscando y a QUIÉN estás buscando. Es la magia de una bolsa de contención alterada lo suficiente para ser específica.

“Esto es muy inteligente. Así que supongo que iré descifrando esto después cuando lo necesite, o cuando pueda pensar en lo correcto. ¿Qué es lo otro?” Preguntas.

Rose deja la caja en el banco entre vosotros y mira dentro mientras tú te sientas ahí con el cinturón en tu regazo.

“¿Puede ser una manta o un chal? Me gustan los colores, es entera morada y negra.” Rose dice mientras observa el interior de la caja.

“Bueno, es tu caja, tiene sentido que si te dejaras algo a ti misma, fuera algo que te gustara.”

“Supongo. Echémosle un vistazo.” Rose dice.

Ella mete la mano a por la caja, sus dedos agarran la tela suave y oscura, la levanta, sacando de la caja-

Te estremeces un poco mientras la brisa fría pasa por ti. No hace tanto frío aquí como en Invierno pero aun así preferirías estar en un interior. Crees que te has perdido un poco en tus pensamientos sobre este cinturón raro y mágico de una contención muy específica. Puedes investigarlo más luego y ver qué piensan tus amigos al respecto.

Con cuidado metes el cinturón en la caja y la vuelves a cerrar. Te levantas y metes la caja gravada en tu mochila de contención. Quizás puedas ver si encuentras algo sobre los gravados en la biblioteca o quizás la madre de Dave sea capaz de contarte algo. Dudas un poco sobre si ir a hablar con tu jefa en caso de que sean cosas de hadas y haya algo cultural de por medio, pero si nada más da resultados, entonces quizás lo hagas.

Vale, ya te has registrado al salir del albergue así que probablemente deberías volver a Salem. Sólo porque has salido de Invierno no significa que no acabes siendo perseguido por hadas No-Seelie cabreadas irrumpiendo aquí para darte caza, será mejor poner varios miles de kilómetros de distancia si puedes.

Rápidamente miras al cementerio, ves que estás igual de solo que antes y despliegas tus alas. Con un gran batir de ellas, despegas hacia el cielo. Probablemente sea mejor que sobrevueles las nubes para reducir el riesgo de ser visto. Una comprobación rápida de Google Maps te muestra la dirección por la que deberías ir para llegar a América, podrás ir especificando cuando te acerques, y te diriges hacia allá.

carcinoGenetista [CG]  ha abierto el grupo A LA MIERDA TODO ME VOY DE LA VIDA   
  
CG: HE PENSADO QUE DEBERÍA DEJAROS SABER QUE VOY DE VUELTA AHORA.   
TA: encontra2te e2a caja que vii2te en tu 2ueño?   
CG: LO HICE.   
TA: e2tá2 2iiendo 2o2pecho2amente liigero en cuanto a detalle2.   
TG: he oido como me sonaba el movil que pasa   
CG: HE TENIDO ÉXITO EN TODAS LAS MANERAS POSIBLES Y ESTO NO REQUIERE MÁS ESTUDIO.   
TA: qué ha pa2ado?   
TG: si eso me suena sospechoso a mi tambien   
TG: recordadme por que nos parecio bien dejarte que fueras a hacer esta locura solo otra vez   
CG: PORQUE SOY UN SER DIVINO A QUIEN CUESTA MUCHO MATAR Y TAMBIÉN SOY EXTREMADAMENTE COMPETENTE Y AMBOS CONFIÁIS EN MÍ.   
TA: …   
TG: …   
CG: SOIS UNOS MIERDAS.   
TA: qué ha pa2ado?   
CG: ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAN INTERCEPTADO ALGUNAS HADAS CUANDO ESTABA DESENTERRANDO LA CAJA.   
CG: ES POSIBLE QUE NO ESTUVIERAN MUY CONTENTAS CON LA SITUACIÓN.   
TA: me podríía2 haber iinvocado   
CG: NO ESTABA SEGURO DE TENER TIEMPO Y ADEMÁS LO TENÍA EN EL SACO, ESTABA BIEN.   
TG: asi que como saliste de ese embrollo   
CG: DAVE TIENE PROHIBIDO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PONERSE CHULITO CON ESTO.   
TA: y qué hay de míí?   
CG: TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS CHULITO, ERES UNA CAUSA PERDIDA.   
CG: ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA SACADO UNA COCA-COLA DE MI MOCHILA Y HECHO EL TRUCO DE ALQUIMIA DE DAVE DEL OTRO DÍA. BÁSICAMENTE LES HE LANZADO UNA BOMBA DE COCA-COLA Y HE SALIDO VOLANDO DE AHÍ TAN RÁPIDO COMO HE PODIDO.   
CG: AUNQUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DE CÓMO HE ENCONTRADO LA SALIDA.   
CG: PERO LO HE HECHO Y ESTA CAJA SÓLO TENÍA UN CINTURÓN MÁGICO Y RARO DENTRO.   
TG: este ha sido un viaje muy largo para un cinturon   
CG: UN CINTURÓN *MÁGICO*.   
TA: volviiendo a lo de que era2 extremadamente competente…   
CG: CIERRA EL PICO.   
CG: DE TODOS MODOS TENGO UN VUELO MUY LARGO DE VUELTA A CASA SOLO Y PROBABLEMENTE PIERDA LA SEÑAL EN ALGÚN MOMENTO PORQUE ¿A QUIÉN LE HARÍA FALTA SEÑAL EN MITAD DEL OCÉANO? ASÍ QUE SI ESO PASA, NO ESTOY MUERTO.   
TG: solo muerto de aburrimiento   
CG: YA.   
TA: creo que 2ii volara2 dema2iiado rápiido al cruzar la frontera de e2tado2 uniido2 a la gente 2e le va a iir la cabeza y pen2ar que alguiien e2tá dii2parándono2 mii2iile2.   
CG: Y ES POSIBLE QUE HICIERA QUE LA NASA LLORARA. TAMPOCO QUIERO VER SI PUEDO SOBREVIVIR EL CONTRAATAQUE CONTRA UN MISIL, ASÍ QUE ME LIMITARÉ A IR A ESTA VELOCIDAD.   
TG: vale bueno yo me vuelvo a dormir   
TG: ven a buscarme cuando vuelvas   
CG: LO HARÉ.   
  
carcinoGenetista [CG]  ha cerrado la nota A LA MIERDA TODO ME VOY DE LA VIDA


	29. Cuando me haya ido

Entras casi arrastrándote a tu apartamento, exhausto, sudoroso y algo dolorido. Claro, has volado más lejos anteriormente, volver de la Luna fue una distancia más grande, pero ahí podías ir a toda velocidad y la gravedad te ayudó. Este tipo de esfuerzo sostenido es demasiado.

Cierras la puerta de una patada detrás de ti, sueltas tu mochila en el suelo y haces que tu ropa desaparezca mientras entras dando traspiés en el baño. Sabes que dijiste que ibas a ir a ver a Dave cuando volvieras, pero no vas a ir allí en este estado. Pasan unos buenos diez minutos en los que te limitas a dejar que el agua caliente te corra por la espalda antes de que consigas reunir la energía para coger el gel de baño y todo eso. Tienes hasta bichos en el pelo. Volar es una mierda y quieres otro superpoder en su lugar, gracias. El teletransporte parece molar, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tú eso?

Pero no hay manera de que te puedas quedar para siempre en la ducha, así que sales como puedes a regañadientes, te secas y te vistes. Le mandas a Dave un mensaje de que estás en tu apartamento y que tu espalda ha muerto, tú te has muerto y tu cadáver podrá ser encontrado en tu cuarto si quiere poder despedirse de ti. Con eso hecho te tiras boca abajo en tu cama.

Dave tarda cerca de cinco minutos en bajar a tu cuarto, llama en el marco de la puerta y se asoma para mirarte.

“¿Estás bien?” Él pregunta.

“Estoy muerto.” Le informas, con la cara hundida en la almohada.

“DEP y todo eso tío, ¿cómo has muerto?” Dave pregunta. Él extiende la mano para tocarte la espalda, tú te sobresaltas cuando lo hace y tus músculos se tensan.

“¡Ay! ¡Ay, a, uf, hhhh volar duele.” Gimes.

Dave se para un momento pero en vez de apartar la mano, presiona un poco más fuerte y tú sientes como su toque pasa de ser doloroso a ser increíblemente agradable. Crees que él capta el mensaje por el ruidito extremadamente satisfecho que sueltas.

“Yo podría haberte pagado el puerto de vuelta, sabes, Mamá tiene la pasta.” Dave te señala y te masajea entre los omoplatos con una sola mano.

“Uffff, un poco a la izq- ya. No deberías tener que hacer eso, es- es su dinero.” Gruñes.

“Tú-” Dave se para, y su mano con él.

“Daveee.” Gimes y él empieza de nuevo, siguiendo con tu columna y con todos los músculos doloridos a los que se conectan tus alas.

“Has volado hasta aquí, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Te crees que tengo el dinero como para teletransportarme a Inglaterra? Trabajo a tiempo parcial en una biblioteca. Supongo que volar hasta allí estuvo bien pero volar de vuelta en un día ha sido demasiado.” Admites, algo un poco tonto por tu parte, eso está claro.

“Te diría que a la próxima me dejes pagar para que vayas a sitios pero preferiría que no estuvieras por ahí de trotamundos y usando mis ideas geniales de hacer bombas de Coca-Cola para cabrear a las hadas.” Él se ríe.

“Te prohibí ponerte chulito con eso.” Protestas.

“Y yo apelé a un moderador. El moderador era Sollux. Saca tus alas.” Dave te dice.

“Caray, al menos invítame a un café primero.” Bromeas, pero como crees que probablemente haya caricias de alas en tu futuro si obedeces, ni de coña vas a oponer resistencia. Extiendes tus alas, dejando que una caiga al suelo y la otra se quede doblada en el lado de tu cama que da a la pared.

Dave se agacha para poder llegar a tus plumas y empieza a acariciártelas con cuidado, en la parte de tu ala más cercana a tu espalda. Él desliza sus dedos entre tus plumas y las acaricia para que estén lisas y con su siguiente pasada llega a tu piel. Tú ya eres un charquito de Karkat sólo por las caricias en tus plumas, y eso es antes de que él empiece a masajearte con cuidado la piel de debajo.

“¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado entonces?” Dave pregunta mientras se mueve metódicamente por tu ala.

“Uh… encontré el sitio. Me registré en la habitación del albergue, conseguí que por la mañana me dijera cómo ir un tío que me vendió una Coca-Cola que después exploté.” Farfullas.

“Te chocaré esos cinco luego por eso. Sigue.” Dave añade y te rasca las alas de una manera gloriosa que hace que no te desesperes con él.

“Hnn, eso ha sido agradable. Uh, yo… anduve hasta el sitio. Vi a un kelpie, seguí adelante, crucé un río congelado y tenía Invierno al otro lado. Llegué y encontré dónde estaba enterrada la caja, la desenterré y las hadas aparecieron super cabreadas.” Suspiras y metes más la cara en tu almohada.

“Y entonces la bomba de Coca-Cola.” Dave completa por ti.

“Ajá. Salí volando y aparecí en el otro lado, en un cementerio que curiosamente no fue demasiado siniestro, considerando las circunstancias. Le eché un vistazo a la caja, hablé con vosotros dos, y volví a la residencia.” Terminas.

“Gírate hacia el otro lado y déjame que siga con la otra ala. ¿Qué había en la caja?” Dave pregunta.

Tú te mulles un par de veces las alas, tienes una sensación divina en tu ala derecha, en la cual Dave ha estado trabajando. Te la acercas al cuerpo y te levantas.

“Hey, ¿a dónde vas?” Dave te llama cuando sales de la habitación.

“Ahora vuelvo, relax.” Le cuentas, con cuidado de no gritar. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras en tu apartamento, pero cuando tienes visita necesitas tener cuidado.

Coges tu mochila del suelo al lado de la puerta y te das la vuelta, cuando vuelves a entrar en tu cuarto metes la mano en tu mochila y sacas la caja. La sueltas en la cama y Dave se inclina para echarle un vistazo.

“Guau, esto parece sofisticado de cojones y para nada algo que acabas de sacar de la tierra para seguidamente soltar sobre tus sábanas limpias.” Dave comenta y la coge.

Oh, genial. Bueno, cuando Dave la coge no puedes ver barro en tu cama ni nada, así que supones que no pasa nada. Te sientas en el borde de tu cama con las alas colgando hasta el suelo mientras Dave inspecciona la caja.

“Esto definitivamente es mágico, pero no sé lo que dice.” Dice él.

“Mira lo que había dentro.” Dices, metiendo el dedo bajo la tapa y abriendo la caja. Dentro está tu cinturón con sus bolsillitos de contención.

“Oh, todos tienen cosas en ellos.” Él dice.

“Sí, cartas de tarot. El que tenía mi carta, el Caballero de Copas, sólo tenía una nota dentro diciendo que básicamente sólo tengo que saber qué significa la imagen para llegar a lo que hay dentro.” Le explicas.

“¿Y los otros?” Dave pregunta, girando el cinturón entre sus manos.

“Bueno, algunos me los sé. Ese eres tú, ese es Sollux, voy a jugármela y a suponer que la Muerte es Aradia o quizás esa sea más metafórica. Pero no estoy seguro de los otros.” Dices mientras los señalas.

Dave abre el suyo y mete la mano dentro, pero cuando la saca no tiene nada en la mano. Con curiosidad tú lo intentas, pensando en Dave, pero tampoco puedes sacar nada.

“Creo que es bastante específico sobre cómo lo puedo usar. No sé quién hizo esto ni tampoco de quién era la nota ¿pero quizás necesite el pensamiento o el momento correcto? No sé.” Te encoges de hombros.

“Eso es jodidamente raro, Karkat. Pero supongo que lo tienes y la caja rara en que venía, así que da igual. Y ahora dame esa ala.” Dave te dirige una amplia sonrisa y va a por tu ala no acicalada.

La velocidad a la que te tiras en la cama y le ofreces tu ala debería ser embarazosa pero renunciarás a la vergüenza por algo así de agradable.

Cuando va por la mitad de tu ala, a Dave le llega un mensaje al móvil y el tuyo también suena, aunque tampoco es que te fueras a mover para mirarlo. Aparentemente June se está ofreciendo a organizar una pequeña quedada para ver una peli, pero tú estás muy cansado y resulta que luego tienes que ir al trabajo. Con lo que Dave ha estado haciendo con tus alas, ahora estás derretido y exhausto, difícilmente podrás ir.

Dave va solo, yéndose después de darte un besito tímido en la sien. Tú te pones una alarma y te echas una muy merecida siesta. La alarma está puesta para saltar media hora antes de que tengas que ir al trabajo, pero tú te despiertas una hora entera antes de que empiece tu turno.

Guardas tus alas y disfrutas de lo mejor que te sientes, entonces decides que deberías hacerte algo de beber para despertarte un poco. Un café te jodería los horarios de sueño, pero un té podría estar bien. Te vas al área de la cocina de tu apartamento y pones el agua a hervir mientras eliges un té y una taza de la que beber. Algunas de estas tazas te las trajiste contigo cuando te mudaste, pero muchas fueron simplemente dejadas por el inquilino anterior. Tus dedos van a una taza con forma de calavera y la coges.

Tu apartamento está completamente en silencio. Obviamente el hechizo silenciador es el motivo, pero estás aquí tú solo. Pues claro, no podrían haberte puesto con nadie más, eso no sería justo y podrías haberle hecho daño a alguien. La gente probablemente esté celosa de que no tengas que compartir, pero sinceramente…

Viniste aquí en parte porque te sentías muy solo en Georgia. Obviamente aquí estás mejor, tienes clases y amigos pero la soledad sigue en tu pecho. Observas tu armario de tazas dejadas por quien sea que viviera aquí antes que tú y desearías haber tenido eso. No sus tazas, esas las tienes. No, desearías haber podido vivir con alguien.

Joder, te lo habías pasado bien con Dave y ahora estás súper melancólico sin motivo aparente.

Da igual, a la mierda, olvida el té, simplemente te vas a ir al trabajo temprano. Cuando entras Kanaya no está en la oficina, lo cual no te ayuda mucho con la fiesta de autocompasión que tienes montada con tu soledad. Dios, eres tan estúpido por sentirte triste por esto. Ahora no sólo te sientes como la mierda, sino que estás enfadado por ello y además estás triste por estar enfadado contigo mismo. Es un ciclo horrible de pensamientos pero no tienes nadie con quien hablar de ellos ¡Y AHORA TE ESTÁS SINTIENDO PEOR!

Estás a un pelo de gritar o llorar cuando Kanaya entra en la oficina diez minutos después y te encuentra.

“¿Karkat? ¿Estás… bien?” Ella te pregunta y cierra la puerta con firmeza tras ella, aislando cualquier sonido que hagáis del resto de la biblioteca.

“ _¡Sí!_ ” Dices, petulante.

Kanaya de dirige una mirada inexpresiva.

“…No. No lo sé. Es sólo que he tenido un mal día, supongo, me siento como la mierda. Volé mucho para volver aquí y…” Te encoges de hombros impotentemente.

“¿Cómo fue el viaje?” Kanaya pregunta.

“¿Podemos limitarnos a no hablar de ello? Ha sido un día largo.” Suspiras.

“Si eso es lo que quieres. Dime, tenemos un montón de libros que necesitan volver a ser encuadernados, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?” Kanaya pregunta. Traducción: puede que sea mejor que hoy no hables con los estudiantes.

“Sí, claro.” Te encoges de hombros.

Durante un rato los dos os ponéis a trabajar. Tú reencuadernando libros y ella haciendo casi todo lo demás que hay que hacer.

Después de un rato Kanaya te trae un té y hace otro intento de conversación.

“¿Has ido en más citas?” Ella te pregunta con curiosidad.

“No con Dave, no. Sollux está por ahí siendo misterioso pero aparentemente podemos tener citas con nuestro tipo de relación demoníaca, así que tendré que pensar en eso luego.” Te encoges de hombros y coges tu taza para soplarle a tu té.

“Me pregunto cómo sería eso. Debo admitir que no conozco a muchos demonios. Bueno, él es el único con el que he hablado durante más de cinco minutos… al menos en muchísimo tiempo.” Kanaya masculla eso último pero tú decides no preguntar, las preguntas en las que parece que estás intentando averiguar su edad son bastante groseras.

“A mí también me da curiosidad. Pero eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a comprar purpurina antes de volver a mi residencia.” Dices y entonces, como recuerdo coges un boli y te escribes «purpurina» en la mano.

“Ugh, eso es terrible. Si alguna vez llega a tu alfombra o a tu piel, se queda ahí para siempre.” Kanaya dice con una mueca.

“Y por eso voy a llenar la cama de Sollux con ella, se volverá loco con eso.” Coincides.

“Eso es absolutamente horrible, pero si os hace a los dos… ¿felices? Supongo que está bien.” Ella dice.

La señora Paint escoge ese mismo momento para asomar la cabeza por la puerta para miraros a ambos.

“Ah, Karkat, estaba esperando poder encontrarte. ¿Estás interesado en aprender cómo cuidar de los libros peligrosos?” Ella pregunta.

Tú te pones derecho en tu silla, sorprendido de que ella se esté ofreciendo a acelerar tus responsabilidades tan rápido.

“Claro que sí.” Dices con entusiasmo.

“Estupendo, tengo un libro sobre su cuidado que necesitaré que leas pero también necesitas pasar algo más de tiempo con el espíritu de la biblioteca para conseguir una mejor protección contra los libros peligrosos, así que si quieres puedo dejarte ahí dentro durante el resto de tu turno. ¿Estarás bien sola, Kanaya? Yo guardaré los libros devueltos y me ocuparé de la planta pero ¿estarías bien quedándote aquí?” La señora Paint pregunta.

“Claro, adelante.” Kanaya sonríe.

El libro que la señora Paint te da para que leas es obviamente un manual para el personal escrito por ella y quizás otros empleados. Explica las diferentes maneras en que los libros peligrosos pueden causar daño. La primera y más rara es la posesión, obviamente la biblioteca no tiene libros que poseen a la gente, pero a veces los pedidos de los profesores pueden estar poseídos. La manera de lidiar con esos depende de qué los esté poseyendo, pero en general es algo que pillas después en la persona con respecto a su comportamiento extraño, lo cual es el motivo por el que el área de la biblioteca que contiene esos libros está tan bien monitorizada y cerrada.

Después de eso están los libros que te leen la mente, tu libro de geometría era uno de esos. Te leía a ti mientras tú lo leías a él y hacía reales las cosas que leías. Como la señora Paint ya te ha enseñado, la mejor defensa para estos es ser consciente de que el libro te está leyendo y ser consciente de que estás siendo observado por un libro. Desde ahí sólo están los libros simplemente malditos. Esa última categoría es bastante amplia, incluyendo los libros que están físicamente animados o malditos. Los libros malditos podrían robarte algo metafísico o afectar a tu cuerpo físico. Lo que sigue es una lista de hechizos básicos y comprobaciones que puedes hacer con cualquier libro nuevo para comprobar qué está pasando con él.

Naturalmente, estos hechizos son mucho más complicados que los que te han enseñado hasta ahora, pero sabes lo suficiente como para ser capaz de averiguar qué estás leyendo y analizar lentamente las instrucciones. Lees en silencio los hechizos e intentas memorizarlos. Algo después, en el libro/manual hay ejemplos de algunos de los libros que tiene la biblioteca y en qué categorías caen y por qué, en qué exámenes aparecen y por qué. De hecho es muy fascinante y sigues metido en el libro cuando la señora Paint viene a contarte que tu turno ha terminado y que probablemente deberías irte ahora.

Te despides de Kanaya con la mano mientras te vas, pero ella está demasiado ocupada ayudando a otro estudiante como para decirte adiós. Está bien, te han dejado llevarte el manual a tu residencia y leerlo allí. Pero primero tienes que hacer una parada en la papelería. Te paseas por los pasillos hasta que encuentras la purpurina, hay un montón de diferentes tipos y colores, incluyendo confeti de color metálico y con formas. Por un momento te planteas comprar el rojo porque ese como que es tu color, pero a Sollux le gusta el rojo, al final te decides por verde y naranja, dado que son lo contrario al rojo y azul. También hay algunas formas que te parecen algo fálicas y tú… asumes que en teoría son flechas, dado que están ahí dentro con corazones y asumes que es algo de San Valentín un poco temprano.

Pero definitivamente parecen pollas.

Hmm. Probablemente sea mejor no hacerlo, para empezar no terminan de encajar con la combinación de colores que estás buscando y quieres que esto parezca más un «que te jodan» en vez de un «hey, jódeme, ¿podría ser?». Dejas estar la purpurina con forma dudosa y te limitas a coger tu selección original. Pero es posible que a la próxima cojas eso, ya sabes, por motivos.

Vuelves a tu residencia pero en lugar de ir a tu apartamento vas hasta el de Dave y llamas a la puerta. Después de un momento Dave abre la puerta y ves que Jade y June están ahí con él.

“Oh, hey, has salido del trabajo. Íbamos a ver una peli, bueno, acabamos de empezar, ¿te apuntas?” Dave te pregunta.

“Sí, claro. Sólo tengo que hacer algo primero, no me hagáis caso.” Asientes y te vas al sofá.

“¿Quééééé estás haciendo? Siento un aire de travesura en el aire.” June sonríe cuando tú te quitas los zapatos.

“No sé de qué me estás hablando.” Gruñes mientras te subes al brazo y respaldo del sofá y tratas de mantener el equilibrio. Metes la mano en tu mochila y sacas un gran tarro de purpurina y lo abres con mucho cuidado.

“Ohhhh sí- ¿vas a meter eso ahí dentro?” June exclama de alegría, señalando a la estúpida hamaca para hurones de Sollux.

“No estoy haciendo naaaaaada.” Insistes mientras metes el brazo en dicha hamaca y vacías la purpurina ahí.

“Eso nunca va a salir de ahí.” Jade se ríe.

“Oh, guay, así que todas mis posesiones también acabarán llenas de purpurina, genial.” Dave dice secamente, con una cara nada impresionada al verte abrir otro bote grande de purpurina naranja.

“Lo siento Dave, eres un daño colateral. Bajas civiles y todo eso.” Te encoges de hombros y viertes la purpurina naranja dentro.

“Sabes, medio pienso que tú deberías ser el compañero de piso de June y no yo. Una vez ella cubrió mi puerta con film transparente y yo me di de bruces con él.” Jade dice, June se ríe un poco al volver a escuchar su propia broma.

“Vale, ya he terminado. He oído que iba a haber una peli por aquí.” Dices y saltas del sofá para llegar al suelo.

Al día siguiente vas a tus clases y has estado en la oficina con Kanaya unos diez minutos antes de que Sollux aparezca. Apenas has hablado con ella, has hecho bebidas para la señora Paint, Kanaya y tú y acabas de sentarte para comprobar los correos mandados a la biblioteca cuando él aparece en una nube de humo. Tiene purpurina pegada a todo el lado derecho de su cara, por toda su camiseta y brazos y está obviamente furioso.

Tú coges casualmente tu té y tomas un trago, mirándolo por encima de la taza. La sensación de haberle ganado en algo es simplemente… bueno, pecaminosa, supones.

“Hola.” Dices alegremente.

Sollux se inclina sobre tu mesa, pone la mano encima de tu taza y la presiona sobre el escritorio mientras te mira fijamente a los ojos. Sientes la magia en el aire y entonces, sin decir palabra, se desvanece. Bajas la mirada a tu bebida y te la quedas mirando.

“¿Le ha hecho algo?” Kanaya pregunta.

Tú estrechas los ojos hacia el líquido, tiene más o menos el mismo aspecto pero de repente estás lleno de duda. Tímidamente alzas tu taza y lo hueles un poco, pero no estás seguro de si hay algo diferente.

“No lo sé.” Dices.

“Probablemente sea mejor tirarlo entonces.” Ella te aconseja.

“No puedo hacer eso, entonces él ganaría.” Dices, negando con la cabeza.

“Pero no puedes bebértelo sin saber lo que es.” Kanaya dice, razonablemente.

“No, él también ganaría si hiciera eso.” Admites. Sollux no haría nada para hacerte daño de verdad, pero reemplazar el agua en tu té por algo con la misma composición química que la saliva podría ser posible. O quizás no haya hecho nada y sólo quiera confundirte.

“Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces? No termino de pillar las normas de esto.” Kanaya pregunta, claramente exasperada.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo que descubrir una manera de engañarlo para que se beba lo que sea que es esto.” Concluyes, es la única respuesta que se te ocurre.

“Esto es absurdo. Y encima ahora hay purpurina en el suelo.” Ella señala.

Tú te asomas por encima de tu mesa y, efectivamente, la hay.

“Mierda. Voy a por la escoba.” Mascullas.

“Karkat, quería preguntarte algo de- ¿he hecho algo malo?” Kanaya pregunta mientras estás rebuscando en el armario para encontrar la escoba.

“Lo siento, no te he oído bien, ¿qué pasa?” Preguntas, sacando la escoba.

“Es sólo que creo haberla molestado o algo. Creo que me ha bloqueado en trollian.” Kanaya te explica y hace un gesto hacia su ordenador.

Tú frunces el ceño y te diriges hacia ella, su trollian parece estar bien.

“No creo, tus contactos parecen estar bien. Mira, te voy a bloquear y podrás verlo.” Ofreces y sacas tu móvil. La bloqueas, le enseñas cómo tu icono cambia para ella, y luego la desbloqueas.

“Pero es como si la cuenta de Rose ya no existiera.” Kanaya dice mientras tú barres.

Estás a punto de contarle que no la has oído bien cuando un tío llama a la puerta de la oficina. Te giras, lo miras y ves que tiene algo escrito por toda la frente.

“Eso… no hemos sido nosotros.” Le cuentas.

“No, lo sé tío. ¿Tenéis, en plan, algún libro sobre quitarte maldiciones a ti mismo? Hice que la mujer médico del campus lo hiciera pero obviamente ella no sabe lo que se hace y cosas como esta siguen apareciendo así que lo que sea que mi ex me hizo, esa médico no me lo quitó. Putas, ¿verdad?” El tío se ríe.

Kanaya se gira en su silla para mirar a este tío, que parece ser 100% imbécil. Ella lo mira de arriba a abajo para seguidamente dirigirte una mirada que sugiere que será mejor que tú lidies con este tío o es posible que ella lo parta en dos.

“Vaaale. ¿Cómo recibiste la maldición en primer lugar?” Preguntas lentamente.

“Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Exnovia loca. Es decir, en realidad no estábamos saliendo, sólo estábamos follando, ella se cabreó porque yo también estaba viéndome con su compañera de piso o lo que sea, y me maldijo. Me volvió la polla verde, no mola. Así que fui a ver a esa mujer médico-” Él empieza.

“Creo que sólo se las llama médicos a secas.” Señalas.

“Bueno, ella obviamente no hizo bien su trabajo, se me pasó pero entonces pasó a ser otra cosa unas semanas después.” El tío bufa.

“¿Estabas… ¿estabas viéndote con alguien más en esa época?” Preguntas.

“Su hermana y otra pava.” El tío dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Espera, ¿la hermana de quién? ¿La de la chica original o de la compañera de piso?” Preguntas.

“No, la de la médico.” El tío responde. Crees que a Kanaya le da un tic en toda la cara de la tensión.

“Así que cabreaste a varias brujas, incluyendo a una entrenada en artes magi-médicas, ¿es eso correcto?” Preguntas y el tío se encoge de hombros. Te sorprende que el tío siga siendo humano y no una rana ni nada.

“Ya sabes cómo es.” Él dice y tú te das cuenta de que tiene la palabra «infiel» escrita en la cara una y otra vez.

Por un momento te planteas contarle que no sabes cómo es porque todas las mujeres que conoces son maravillosas y eres más listo como para cabrearlas de ninguna manera, y además que actualmente estás saliendo con dos personas con todos contentos por la situación y que dichas personas son dos chicos. Pero… probablemente sea mejor no hacerlo.

“Yo… iré a ver si puedo encontrarte algo. Ven conmigo.” Suspiras.

Te lo llevas a las zonas correctas de la biblioteca, averiguas qué idiomas se le dan mejor, le das un libro o dos sobre maldiciones, el lanzamiento y la eliminación de estas, y además, durante camino de vuelta al mostrador consigues coger el libro más básico de introducción al feminismo que tenéis y metérselo en su pila de libros, sacándolo con el resto de sus cosas. Dudas que lo lea pero vives a base de esperanzas tontas. Además, si no lo devuelve a tiempo tendrá otra maldición de la que preocuparse. Y también, si lo daña o lo destruye puede hablar con Kanaya y la señora Paint sobre eso y ESO debería acojonarle más que nada.

Cuando vuelves a tu mesa, Kanaya te dirige una mirada asombrada y ambos os sentáis en conmoción silenciosa al ver a alguien tan estúpido paseándose por la vida. Muchas veces has pensado que la gente así necesitan llevar una etiqueta puesta para que se pueda verlos venir, pero parece que las exnovias de este tipo han cubierto eso. Deberías preguntarle a Sollux acerca de ese dicho de que ni el Infierno se enfada tanto como una mujer despreciada, probablemente haya alguna verdad literal al respecto.

“Si ese imbécil llega hasta el final de este curso sin que le maldigan más, estaré seriamente sorprendido.” Dices, en shock, mientras te echas hacia atrás contra la puerta de la oficina.

“Ciertamente. La gente así me pone furiosa.” Kanaya refunfuña, sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador.

Atisbas algo de purpurina por el suelo así que vuelves a barrer.

“De todos modos, cómo iba diciendo antes, Karkat, ¿he hecho algo para enfadar a Rose?” Kanaya pregunta.

“¿Enfadar a quién? No te he oído bien.” Dices mientras coges la escoba y la vuelves a meter en el armario.

“¿Rose? ¿Tu compañera de piso?” Kanaya dice lentamente.

“¿Mi compañera de piso?” Repites, confuso.

“¿Sí?” Kanaya te está mirando como si hoy estuvieras especialmente lerdo.

“No tengo compañero de piso, a menos que te estés metiendo con el hecho de que últimamente haya estado durmiendo con Dave.” Dices y tiras la purpurina del recogedor a la basura para seguidamente ir a guardarlo también.

“¿De qué estás- no, no me voy a meter en dobles sentidos ahora. ¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes compañero de piso?” Ella pregunta.

“¿A qué te refieres con «a qué te refieres»? ¿Eres consciente de cómo se tienen compañeros de piso? Pues eso no. Esa no es la situación en la que me encuentro.” Le cuentas.

“Tú tienes una compañera de piso. Vives con Rose.” Kanaya insiste.

“¿No? ¿Es esto alguna broma o referencia que no estoy pillando? Mierda, tú eres mucho mayor que yo, yo no debería ser el desinformado. De hecho, ¿eres mayor que yo? No estoy seguro. Aparentemente yo estaba vivo durante la guerras mundiales, ¿y-” Empiezas a preguntar.

“Soy mayor que eso. Karkat, no estoy bromeando, ¿vas en serio? ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de ella?” Kanaya pregunta. Su mirada férrea te está manteniendo en el sitio y mientras sus ojos verdes se clavan sobre ti, hay una parte de ti que no puede evitar preguntarse acerca de esos mitos sobre los peligros de la mirada de un vampiro.

“De verdad que no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.” Le cuentas honestamente.

“Vale… vale, bueno. Da igual. ¿Puedo ir a tu piso luego y tomar prestada esa película de la que le hablaste hace poco?” Kanaya pregunta, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

“¿ _Looper_? ¿Claro?” Le dices, muy perdido en esta conversación.

“Bien, genial, gracias. ¿Podrías ir a recolocar los libros devueltos?” Kanaya dice lentamente y te observa mientras sacas el carrito de la oficina.

Cuando llega el final de vuestro turno, Kanaya te sigue de vuelta a tu residencia. Parece extrañamente tensa y la conversación que tenéis por el camino es rígida. Abres tu puerta y la invitas a pasar, teniendo cuidado al ser explícito con tus palabras para que ella pueda seguirte. Por suerte ella es capaz de hacerlo así que no puedes haberla cagado demasiado.

“Oh, Karkat, no sabía que hicieras punto.” Kanaya dice, haciendo un gesto hacia tu sofá.

“Ah, eso. No lo hago, eso ya estaba aquí cuando me mudé.” Te encoges de hombros y te agachas al lado de la televisión para coger ese DVD.

“Eso parece inusual, ¿no crees?” Kanaya pregunta marcadamente.

“No sé. La gente se muda o lo que sea.” Te encoges de hombros mientras ojeas tus DVDs.

“¿Y este cuarto de aquí? ¿Este dormitorio?” Kanaya pregunta, abriendo la puerta cerrada de tu apartamento.

“Esa es la otra habitación, sí.” Coincides.

Espera, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Te enderezas y miras a tu alrededor, tus ojos se posan sobre la taza de café de esta mañana en la mesa. Será mejor recoger. Empiezas a entretenerte por tu apartamento, recogiendo vasos y cosas que hace falta lavar, llevándolos al fregadero.

“¡Karkat!” Kanaya te grita de repente, haciendo que se te caiga un vaso al fregadero, donde se le rompe un buen pedazo.

“¡Joder, Kanaya! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Te has colado en mi apartamento?” Exclamas, alarmado. ¡¿Cuándo ha entrado siquiera?! ¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

“No me he colado en ninguna parte. Estaba diciendo el nombre de tu compañera de piso una y otra vez, metida en su cuarto mientras hablaba contigo pero tú parecías no poder oírme. Karkat, claramente has caído presa de algún tipo de hechizo. Necesito que reúnas al resto de tus amigos aquí para que podamos averiguar qué hacer.” Ella insiste.

“Pero yo no-” Empiezas a protestar.

Kanaya camina hacia ti y te agarra de los hombros.

“Karkat, confías en mí, ¿verdad?” Kanaya pregunta, mirándote fijamente.

“¿S-sí?” Dices con incertidumbre.

“Te estoy diciendo que te ha pasado algo mágicamente para que olvides a alguien que conoces y cuando menciono a esta persona o te enseño demasiadas pruebas de su existencia, te quedas en blanco o dices que no me has oído bien. Aquí está pasando algo y tenemos que arreglarlo, así que lo que necesito que hagas es hacer que el resto de tus amigos vengan aquí. Con suerte ellos podrán convencerte de lo que está pasando y podremos hacer un plan.” Kanaya dice.

No sientes que te pase nada de nada, Kanaya es la que se está comportando de manera extraña. Pero, tampoco es como si las cosas que te pasan sea algo inusual estos días. Así que con algo de duda, les mandas un mensaje a tus amigos para que vengan a tu apartamento. Jade y June llegan primero con Sollux y Dave siguiéndolas de cerca.

“Tienes purpurina en el pelo.” Informas a Sollux alegremente.

“Te odio muchísimo.” Sollux te sisea y no puedes evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

“Voy a ignorar esto. Le he pedido a Karkat que os traiga hasta aquí porque se le ha olvidado algo muy importante, creo que le han echado algún tipo de hechizo de memoria.” Kanaya anuncia.

“Oh, mierda. Karkat, ¿y ahora que has hecho?” June pregunta, girándose en tu sofá para mirarte.

“¡No lo sé! Aparentemente me he olvidado de alguien.” Te encoges de hombros.

“No puede recordar a Rose.” Kanaya dice.

“Tú… no has dicho ningún nombre. Sólo has dicho que no puede recordar y has dejado de hablar.” Jade señala.

“¿Es que no eres capaz de contarnos quién le falta? ¿Estás maldita? Ven aquí.” Sollux dice y a pesar de sus instrucciones, él es quien se acerca a Kanaya y la mira bien.

“¿Qué? No. ¡Dave, estoy hablando de tu hermana!” Kanaya insiste.

“No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.” Dices, sorprendido.

“Porque no la tengo. Soy hijo único, tía.” Dave dice.

“¿Estás segura de que _tú_ estás bien, Kanaya?” June pregunta.

“Espera, ¿significa esto que no es a mí a quien le ha pasado algo? ¿Sino a Kanaya?” Preguntas.

“Conozco a Dave desde siempre, él no tiene ninguna hermana secreta. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, el problema no es que Kanaya haya sido maldita, es algo más.” Sollux confirma.

“¡No estoy maldita! ¡No soy yo! ¿Ninguno de vosotros recuerda a Rose? ¡¿En serio?!” Kanaya exige.

Todo el grupo os miráis entre vosotros, negáis con las cabezas y os encogéis de hombros. No eres tú para nada, es ella.

“¿No creéis que es extraño que Karkat tenga un piso para él solo? ¿Y que tenga todas estas cosas que no venían con el apartamento pero que simplemente están aquí?” Kanaya pregunta, haciendo un gesto al apartamento en cuestión.

“Tiene más sentido dejar que las cosas vayan a la siguiente persona que se mude aquí si no las quieren que tirarlas, algunas personas vienen aquí del extranjero y se dejan cosas atrás. Además, has oído la voz de Karkat cuando grita, ¿verdad? Tiene ese hechizo para evitar que la gente de fuera lo oiga, pero sería algo injusto hacer que alguien viva con eso.” June explica, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta del apartamento.

“Caray, gracias, June.” Refunfuñas.

“De hecho, él se ha estado quedando conmigo cuando Sollux se ha ido y ha estado bien, en serio.” Dave dice en tu defensa.

“No sé yo, lo del volumen a veces le sigue pasando.” Sollux dice con una sonrisa burlona que es demasiado inapropiada para vuestra audiencia actual. Le diriges una mirada con la intención de avergonzarlo para que se calle, pero Sollux tiene una falta de vergüenza crónica, así que no le afecta.

“Tengo que averiguar dónde la hemos perdido. Karkat, cuéntame todo lo que pasó en tu viaje.” Kanaya te ordena.

“Volé hasta allí, cogí un tren a dónde necesitaba ir-” Empiezas.

“¿Cruzaste un océano entero volando pero aterrizaste y cogiste un tren?” Kanaya interrumpe.

Te paras, recuerdas muy bien el tren. Recuerdas que había un unicornio fuera en algún momento. Definitivamente cogiste un tren.

“Yo… ¿sí? Estaba cansado, supongo. Cogí un tren desde Londres a Goring y Streatley, donde estaba el albergue que había reservado. Al día siguiente pregunté por ahí por Invierno, conseguí información, fui hasta allí, desenterré una caja mágica-” Continúas.

“Hiciste una bomba de Coca-Cola.” Dave interrumpe.

“…Hice una huida improvisada. Volví a este plano de la realidad, le eché un vistazo a la caja y volvía aquí.” Continúas, ignorando la interrupción de Dave.

“¿Qué había en la caja?” Kanaya pregunta, desesperada.

“Un cinturón con bolsillitos de contención en él, se activan al entender la carta de tarot impresa en ellos. Ya he abierto el mío pero no lo he intentado con la de nadie más todavía y hay algo ahí que no entiendo.” Le cuentas.

“Muéstramelo.” Kanaya te dice.

Te encoges de hombros, no has sacado todavía esta cosa y si lo haces ahora entonces podrás recibir las opiniones de los demás. Cruzas tu apartamento, coges la mesita de café que tienes a un lado del cuarto y la acercas a tu grupo. Con eso hecho, metes la mano en tu mochila, sacas la caja y la dejas en la mesa.

“Esto definitivamente es mágico.” Kanaya susurra mientras la mira. Sollux está mirando la caja con la misma intensidad, observando cada mínimo detalle.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que esta caja simplemente sella la magia, evita que las cosas del exterior interfieran con sus contenidos. Lo cual es sensato si vas a enterrarla en Invierno de entre todos los sitios. Podría estar ligada a otros hechizos pero a menos que esté leyéndolo mal, nada de aquí podría provocar que todos nos olvidáramos de una persona por completo. Y además, Karkat fue el único que estuvo ahí.” Sollux señala.

“¿Así que es el equivalente mágico de una caja fuerte a prueba de incendios?” June pregunta.

“Sí, básicamente.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Siendo que los dos parecen haber terminado con el exterior de la caja, tú la abres y sacas el cinturón, aunque Kanaya toquetea el interior y la mira con sospecha.

“Vamos a ver, el cinturón tiene unos patrones de cartas de tarot, todavía no los he averiguado todos pero sé que este Caballero de Espadas es Dave, el Caballero de Copas era yo pero ya he abierto ese, el Dos de Espadas es Sollux y la Muerte es… literalmente la Muerte.” Dejas de hablar un poco ahí cuando Sollux parece algo deprimido al mencionar a su exnovia.

“¿Y qué hay de los otros? Cuéntame más de ellos.” Kanaya insiste.

“Uh, vale. Um… vale, este es El Loco. Va mucho de nuevos comienzos y ser un espíritu libre y todo ese rollo.” Explicas.

“Ese no es, siguiente.” Kanaya te insta.

“Vale, ah, aquí, el As de Bastos. Uh…” Frunces el ceño.

“¿Te estás quedando en blanco con eso?” Kanaya pregunta rápidamente.

“¡Son muchas cartas que memorizar! Déjame que la compruebe.” Mascullas y sacas tu móvil. Sólo te toma un momento llegar a la ventana correcta y lo puedes comprobar.

“Ah, vale, aquí estamos. El As de Bastos va de creatividad y osadía, encontrar tu propia voz y estar en un sitio en el que puedes descubrir tu propia visión. Oh, hey, Jade, eso me ha hecho pensar en ti.” Sonríes alzas la mirada hacia ella.

“¡Oh, guay! ¡Me gusta!” Jade sonríe alegremente.

“Bueno, ¿y qué hay de esta? ¿La Suma Sacerdotisa?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Esa era… uh.” Frunces el ceño. Te has quedado completamente en blanco con esa.

“Es de los arcanos mayores, pensaba que me los había aprendido todos. Venga, tontaina. Era… uh…” Frunces el ceño.

“¿Búscalo?” Dave sugiere.

Obedientemente, bajas la vista a tu móvil y buscas unos momentos.

“Perdón, ¿qué carta decías que era?” Preguntas, alzando la vista hacia Kanaya.

“La Suma Sacerdotisa.” Kanaya te recuerda.

“Oh, cierto, cierto.” Asientes y pinchas en la carta. Lees el texto unos segundos y asientes.

“¿Y?” Kanaya pregunta.

Alzas la mirada de tu móvil y lo guardas.

“¿Qué era?” Kanaya pregunta.

“¿Qué era qué?” Dices, ¿es que te había hecho una pregunta?

“Vale, bien, olvida los demás. Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo funcionan los bolsillos? ¿Cómo conseguiste sacar algo del tuyo?” Kanaya pregunta y sacude el cinturón para que lo veas.

“Sólo pensé en mí mismo y lo que significaba mi carta.” Explicas.

Kanaya asiente y hunde su mano en uno de los bolsillitos. Ella rebusca en su interior un momento para después sacar una nota de papel. Sus ojos la recorren y seguidamente se lo guarda.

“¿Sabes qué, Karkat? Creo que tienes razón. No tiene nada de sentido que todos os hayáis olvidado de alguien, es más probable que me pase algo a mí. Ahora voy a irme y… le voy a pedir a la señora Paint unos días libres. A ver si puedo arreglar esto.” Kanaya dice, extremadamente tensa.

“¿Vale…? ¿Estás bien? Estoy preocupado por ti.” Le cuentas.

“No, está bien. Tengo que irme ahora.” Kanaya dice y se marcha rápidamente de la habitación.

“Eso ha sido muy raro.” June comenta.

“¿Tú crees?” Dave dice, exudando sarcasmo.

“Ha sido un desperdicio de mi descanso, eso seguro. Tengo que volver a lo mío.” Sollux bosteza.

“Espera, ¿en serio? Pero si acabas de volver.” Dave protesta.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tengo que irme. Te mandaré un mensaje luego, ¿vale?” Sollux sonríe y entonces, con una nube de humo, se va.

“¿Por qué siempre que hace eso huele a manzanas? Humo tendría sentido, o fuego, o azufre, pero el olor a manzanas es simplemente raro.” Jade se pregunta.

“Yo también me lo preguntaba.” Coincides.

“¿Y por qué no manzanas?” June contesta,

“Eso, todo el mundo sabe que las manzanas son la mejor fruta y el mejor olor para cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Todo debería ser de esas cosas de rascar y oler pero con olor a manzanas y ese sería mi deseo si me encontrara a un genio.” Dave asiente.

“Ese deseo te saldría mal en cinco minutos, nunca pidas deseos.” Te ríes, divertido.

Ya que estáis juntos todos los de vuestro grupito, aunque sin Sollux, bien podríais hacer algo juntos. Lo cual acaba predeciblemente siendo el plan de cena, peli y hablar mal de Mindfang porque es la persona más rara que conocéis. Sólo estás medio sorprendido la siguiente vez que vas al trabajo y te encuentras con que Kanaya no está ahí. Cuando le preguntas a tu jefa ella se limita a decir que Kanaya necesitaba algunos días libres para algo. Sin Kanaya cerca, esa persistente soledad empieza a volver a tu mente. Probablemente sea culpa tuya que estés solo, obviamente eres un oyente horrible. En plan, incluso ahora estás intentando recordar exactamente qué te dijo Kanaya que se te había estado olvidando, pero no te acuerdas. Quizás ella sólo quería tomarse un descanso de ti.

“Karkat, me voy a alimentar a los libros peligrosos, ya que Kanaya no está aquí. Tengo uno que he estado cuidando pero salió herido en una pelea. ¿Podrías cuidar de él durante un tiempo?” La señora Paint pregunta, sacando un libro y poniéndolo en tu mesa. El libro está temblando ligeramente y tiene la portada destrozada.

“¿Uno de los otros libros atacó a este?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Sí, ha habido mucha más actividad entre los libros últimamente, algo los tiene agitados pero no tengo ni idea de qué es. Limítate a vigilar ese por mí, ¿podrías hacerlo?” La señora Paint pregunta.

“Por supuesto que lo haré.” Asientes.

La señora Paint te deja a ello y tú miras con cautela el libro en tu escritorio. Podrías buscar en los ordenadores de la biblioteca qué tipo de libro es, pero sientes que eso iría en contra del entrenamiento que has estado recibiendo. Te agachas para estar a la altura del libro e intentas hacerte una idea de qué va. La portada del libro, aunque algo mutilada, pone «El Ojo Interior».

“Deberías ver MIS ojos interiores.” Mascullas y las páginas del libro se mueven tentadoramente.

“Oh, no, no lo harás.” Te ríes. No vas a cogerlo y a leértelo. Hasta donde tú sabes, podría arrancarte la piel a tiras para hacerse una portada nueva. Necesitas tu piel, la estás usando ahora mismo.

El libro parece sentir que no vas a ceder ante sus artimañas y con un marcapáginas hecho polvo, se estira por la mesa, hacia tu montaña de _post-its_.

“Oh, estás destrozado. Probablemente podría arreglar eso por ti, Kanaya me enseñó algunas suturas que estaba haciendo la otra vez. ¿Querrías eso?” Preguntas mientras vas a coger el libro.

El libro chasquea su marcapáginas hacia ti con cautela, pero no parece hacer mucho más cuando lo tocas. Tomas un par de pasos hacia la mesa de Kanaya y coges su pequeño kit de costura de viajes. La has visto ayudar a estudiantes cuando se les ha roto la ropa o se les han saltado botones otras veces. Hay pequeñas bobinas de hilo de cada color y agujas de coser. Escogiendo el color a ojo, enhebras la aguja y la extiendes hacia el libro, el cual se acerca ligeramente. Su marcapáginas está roto justo por la mitad, pero tú te sientas y pacientemente empiezas a coser, volviendo a juntar las dos mitades del marcapáginas. No es la mejor costura del mundo pero parece bastante decente y el libro parece apreciarlo. Cuando cortas el hilo tras dar el último punto y acaricias la portada del libro, sientes una presencia observándote, pero no es el libro, te has acostumbrado a eso. En su lugar, alzas la mirada y ves a la señora Paint observándote con una sonrisa secreta en la cara.

“Quizás podrías bajar tú a devolver ese libro a la estantería de abajo, cielo. Creo que estás prácticamente listo para lidiar con ellos. Te observaré por las cámaras, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero ver si te escucharán a ti sin estar yo allí.” La señora Paint dice.

“Espere, ¿lo dice en serio? ¿Cree que estoy listo?” Preguntas, sorprendido. Ella asiente así que tú coges el libro entre tus brazos y te diriges a la planta de abajo, hacia la jaula de los libros peligrosos. La señora Paint te ha dado las llaves y te ha explicado qué abre qué.

Mientras estás en el ascensor sientes que tu estómago está lleno de mariposas, es la misma sensación que a veces te dan Dave y Sollux. Una sensación de anticipación nerviosa y entusiasmo. Se escucha algo entre tus brazos, lento y como de papel. Bajas la mirada y ves que el libro quiere tocarte con su marcapáginas arreglado. Su marcapáginas de satín te toca la mejilla y para seguidamente volverse a deslizar entre sus páginas. Te congelas un momento, inseguro de lo que acaba de pasar, no te sientes nada diferente, pero al mismo tiempo no te fías del todo.

Te diriges hacia la jaula y con cuidado vuelves a meter el libro en su lugar correcto, dándoles a los libros a su alrededor una mirada de advertencia, no enfadado sino firme.

“Sed buenos.” Les adviertes y te vas.

Te aseguras de volver a cerrar con llave ambas puertas y compruebas los cerrojos con mucho cuidado antes de volver con tu jefa.

“Um, ¿señora Paint? Ese libro como que… me tocó con su marcapáginas. ¿Es eso algo de lo que debería preocuparme?” Le preguntas, preocupado por haberla cagado.

“No, cielo, estás bien. Ese libro sólo te afecta si lo lees, eso sólo era él diciendo que le gustas. Como un perro feliz lamiéndote para decir hola.” La señora Paint te sonríe.

Por lo menos implica menos babas que cuando Bec te da lametones entusiasmados, lo cual pasa bastante a menudo porque Bec se entusiasma muy fácilmente y nada lo puede parar. Si no fuera tan buen chico es posible que te irritara.

“Entonces está bien, vale, siempre es bueno oír que no estoy maldito.” Dices alegremente.

“Cuando quieras. ¿Por qué no te vas temprano? Sólo te quedan cinco minutos y ese tiempo no da para empezar nada. ¿Te veré el jueves entonces?” Ella comprueba, echándole un vistazo al horario en la pared.

“Sí pero si necesita que cubra a Kanaya, usted tiene mis horarios de clase, no me importa ayudar.” Le cuentas.

“Te lo dejaré saber. Ahora vete.” La señora Paint se ríe.

Vuelves a la oficina y coges tus cosas antes de irte. Te va bien en clase, tienes amigos, dos novios y tu progreso con los libros de la biblioteca va genial. ¡Deberías estar feliz! Dirías que deberías estar en la luna de lo contento que estás, pero te vas a alejar de las metáforas relacionadas con la luna a partir de ahora, como que Scratch las ha arruinado para ti. Pero ahora sólo eres capaz de sentir que falta algo en tu vida, hay un agujero en tu corazón y no tienes ni idea de cómo llenarlo.

Esa noche te acomodas para dormir en tu apartamento, solo, en silencio. Deberías sentir paz, pero de nuevo sólo sientes algo de soledad. Podrías haberte ido a dormir con Dave otra vez, pero a él se le han tranquilizado las pesadillas un poco con Sollux siendo capaz de volver unos minutos la mayoría de los días y estás preocupado de que él se vaya a pensar que eres pegajoso. Así que, eso, dormir solo. En tu apartamento grande y vacío. Solo. Hasta Abraxas está dormido, así que ni siquiera puedes hablar con él.

Da igual, estás bien. Estás bien.

_“¡Karkat! Kar, ¿qué estás haciendo?” Eridan te sisea, agarrándote del brazo._

_“Uh… ¿por qué no me dices tú lo que crees que parece que estoy haciendo primero?” Dices lentamente, con la pierna a medio camino de cruzar la barrera que rodea el área en la que Sinsigno está atrapado._

_“¡Parece que estás colándote para ir a ver a Jesús, lo cual tienes especialmente prohibido hacer!” Eridan sisea y mira a vuestro alrededor._

_“Es Sinsigno pero eso no es lo importante. Mira, no estoy haciendo eso. Eso sería ir contra mis órdenes. Sólo resulta que voy en esta dirección por otro motivo. Estaré bien, irá bien.” Le aseguras a Eridan._

_“No puedes seguir saliendo a escondidas, si Kankri averigua a dónde has ido-” Eridan te advierte._

_“Así que si te pregunta dónde estoy, invéntate algo. Me viste antes pero no sabes dónde estoy ahora, o te dije que iba a hacer un recado para alguien pero no recuerdas quién. Sólo cúbreme.” Dices._

_“Y si me hacen contar la verdad entonces él te pillará y estarás otra vez en líos. Te encerrará otra vez.” Eridan susurra y te aprieta el brazo._

_“Lo sé, pero tengo que ir. No bajaría allí si no fuera importante.” Insistes._

_“¿Y si pierdes tu cuerpo como hiciste en ese incendio cuando aquel edificio te calló encima y una barra de acero te apuñaló en el corazón?” Él te reta._

_“Tengo un rodeo para lo de perder mi cuerpo, está bien.” Le aseguras a tu aterrado amigo._

_“¿Qué? No, hace falta un mandato divino para… él es el hijo de Dios, ¿eso cuenta, no es así?” Eridan dice lentamente. Tú sonríes ampliamente y lo callas, nadie tiene por qué saberse tu pequeño as en la manga para salir de la cárcel._

_“Kar, si averiguan que estás haciendo esto- ¿quieres escuchar a la razón?” Eridan te ruega._

_“Normalmente lo haría, pero esto es demasiado importante.” Le cuentas con un suspiro._

_“Eres un completo desastre.” Él farfulla._

_“No, la Tierra es un desastre, estoy intentando arreglarla. Simplemente cúbreme, estaré bien. ¡Te veo luego!” Sonríes ampliamente y te deslizas por el punto débil de la barrera._

_Una vez estás al otro lado y fuera del camino de gran parte de los vigilantes, saludas a Sinsigno y pasas por la barrera entre este plano de la realidad y la Tierra. Sabes a dónde vas y vuelas hasta allí, tan invisible como el mismo aire a tu alrededor._

_Cuando aterrizas le echas un vistazo a la hoja de papel, comprobando el nombre del bar y el nombre del que está ante ti. No hay ningún coche por aquí y tampoco no hay ningún demonio pirado lanzándose a apuñalarte. Sospechoso. Sin muchas más opciones, abres la puerta y echas un vistazo dentro. A primera vista el bar parece estar vacío pero después de un segundo ves al demonio tirado sobre la barra. Cuando entras en la sala, él se endereza de golpe, mirándote. Él hace un ruidito de alarma y te señala._

_“¡Agh! ¡Eres tú!” Él dice arrastrando las palabras y se cae directamente de su taburete._

_Uh. ¿Qué?_

_“¿Estás… ¿estás bien?” Le preguntas con cautela mientras te adentras más en el bar._

_Observas cómo el demonio se pone a cuatro patas y te mira, sus cuatro ojos pestañean, algo descoordinados._

_“Espera. No, sólo… sólo quédate ahí para que pueda… para que te pueda apuñalar.” Él farfulla._

_“Esa ciertamente es una oferta tentadora. Estás extremadamente borracho, ¿verdad?” Preguntas, aunque tampoco es que necesites hacerlo. Él está claramente tan descoordinado como se puede estar y su parte de la barra está llena de botellas vacías y vasos derramados._

_“Cierra el pico.” El demonio dice._

_“No es que no me alivie la oportunidad de que no me apuñales por una vez, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué no estás poniéndote sobrio por arte de magia para poder atacarme sin provocación. Otra vez.” Dices._

_“¿Tú puedes hacer eso?” El demonio dice, con la mano todavía a medio camino de su pecho._

_Seguidamente observas cómo se da cuenta de que acaba de decir eso en voz alta y entra ligeramente en pánico._

_“Es decir. Yo puedo hacer eso. Es sólo que no tengo por qué hacerlo, puedo derrotarte así.” Él se jacta y se saca una chaqueta negra del pecho. Claramente no es una espada con la que apuñalarte y él parece muy confuso por ello._

_“Cierto. Vale, así no es como pensaba que iría esto. Levántate.” Suspiras y levantas al demonio del suelo. Él se agita entre tus brazos y consigue morderte la muñeca mientras tú intentas ponerlo en uno de los asientos vacíos del bar._

_“¿Dónde está todo el mundo de todos modos? Los bares suelen tener a gente dentro.” Preguntas, frotándote la muñeca y haciendo que la mordedura desaparezca._

_“Están…” El demonio dice confusamente y hace un gesto hacia la parte de atrás del bar._

_Girando la cabeza y concentrándote puedes ver varias almas en esa dirección, así que él los ha asustado para que se escondan ahí. No te sorprende, siendo que ahora mismo no está disfrazado de humano PARA NADA._

_“No sé quién va a arreglar ese entuerto, si tu lado o el mío, pero ese oficialmente no es mi problema.” Suspiras._

_“¿No eres un ángel? ¿No se supone que todos sois en plan…” El demonio hace un ruido amanerado a modo de burla que crees que se refiere a tu falta de agallas y personalidad siesa, sólo puedes asumir que es cómo él piensa que son los ángeles._

_“No conoces a muchos ángeles, ¿verdad?” Preguntas._

_Por motivos que definitivamente no entiendes, por algún motivo esto al demonio le resulta increíblemente divertido y se tira sobre la mesa riéndose histéricamente. ¿Significa eso que conoce a ángeles y encuentra divertido que tú no lo sepas o que cree que la idea de que él fuera a conocer a algún ángel es divertida?_

_Decides dejarlo estar y sentarte al otro lado de la mesa._

_“Sólo me gustaría mencionar que podría estar intentando matarte ahora mismo. No lo estoy haciendo porque eso no es algo que haya querido hacer nunca, así que incluso si entiendo perfectamente que has estado a la defensiva antes y atacándome preventivamente, ahora que puedes ver que NO estoy intentando matarte, quizás podamos hablar la próxima vez.” Le cuentas._

_“¿Próxima vez?” El demonio repentinamente no se está riendo y se ha enderezado de golpe._

_“Bueno, sí. Ahora mismo estás como una puta cuba, no es exactamente justo que te haga preguntas ahora, ¿verdad?” Te ríes, Quién sabe si recibirías respuestas coherentes siquiera._

_“Pero estoy borracho. Y solo.” Él señala._

_“¿Ya? Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo.” Dices lentamente._

_De hecho, sobre ese tema, vuelves a echarle un vistazo al bar. No sólo no puedes ver a su otra mitad por aquí para nada, ni siquiera puedes ver ninguna señal de que haya habido nadie aquí salvo este demonio y los aterrorizados humanos que han escapado rápidamente._

_“¿Dónde ESTÁ tu otra mitad, a todo esto?” Le preguntas con curiosidad._

_Los ojos del demonio se llenan de repente de humedad y el aliento que él inhala es tembloroso._

_“Se ha ido.” Él responde._

_“¡¿Ido?! ¡¿Dices- ¡¿muerto?!” Gritas, eso- eso no puede ser bueno, ¿quién podría matar o- oh, esto es malo. Muy MUY malo._

_“No. No- Sólo. Se ha ido. Sin mí. Yo no- no soy un dios, así que. Así que estoy.” El demonio parece ahogarse con sus palabras y extiende una mano. Una botella de vodka vuela por la habitación, no atinando a llegar a su mano y choca con la pared. Al segundo intento el demonio consigue atrapar la botella medio llena de tequila y muerde el corcho que la tapa._

_“Estás borracho porque estás triste. Oh.” Dices cuando te das cuenta._

_“Vete a la mierda. No estoy TRISTE.” Él ruge y entonces se sorbe los mocos, no es nada convincente. Le da un trago al tequila y te duele el corazón por él._

_“Hey, hey, no, está bien. ¿No estás acostumbrado a estar solo? Es decir, siempre os veo a los dos juntos antes de que tú, ya sabes, me apuñales con algo. ¿Alguna vez os separáis?” Le preguntas y te mueves por el banco para poder darle una palmadita cautelosa en el hombro._

_“Pues CLARO que nos separamos cuando me TORTURAN o viceversa pero esto- elegir marcharse y tampoco es que no pueda volar, ¡yo puedo volar! Estúpida puta cosa ventosa, yo puedo- pero nooooo.” El demonio solloza._

_Con cuidado estiras el brazo y empiezas a frotarle la espalda, para tu sorpresa él no te intenta morder otra vez pero sí que se tensa bajo tu toque, como si siguiera esperándose que le intentes hacer daño._

_“Escucha, he estado vivo bastante tiempo y sé que el alcohol puede hacer que tu estado emocional sea aún más inestable, a pesar de que parece estar ayudando esta vez. Así que no tienes que preocuparte porque yo piense que seas menos aterrador u homicida después de esto, ¿vale?” Le dices suavemente._

_“Si me estás mostrando piedad voy a apuñalarme a mí mismo, luego a ti y luego a mí otra vez.” Él te sisea, borracho, girando la cabeza ligeramente para fulminarte con la mirada._

_“Guau, no. Nop. Eso no era lo que intentaba y yo no le tiraría los tejos a nadie borracho incluso si estuviera sintiendo eso. Además, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Nunca he ido más allá de contarte el mío y rogarte que no me apuñales esta vez antes de que tú, ya sabes, me apuñales.” Señalas._

_“Jaja, es verdad.” El demonio sonríe burlonamente._

_“Me alegro de que apuñalarme sea un recuerdo tan bonito para ti.” Refunfuñas y te echas hacia atrás en tu asiento. Si no te estuvieras sintiendo tan mal por lo emocionalmente dolido y vulnerable que claramente está, estarías tentado de- bueno, no. No DEBERÍAS ser vengativo o devolverle a la gente las cosas malas que han hecho. Esta probablemente sea una de las muchas razones por las que eres un ángel de mierda, ¿verdad? Esto ni siquiera debería pasársete por la cabeza._

_“Es Sollux.” Él dice suavemente._

_“Oh. Bueno, hola. Parece una estupidez decirte hola dado que hemos estado hablando un rato y ya nos hemos visto un montón de veces antes pero… ¿hola?” Dices incómodamente._

_“Hola. Y también, como es EVIDENTE, mi creador… no está. Así que probablemente deberías irte, no has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo.” Él masculla y hace un gesto hacia el bar vacío._

_“Algo me dice que probablemente no debería dejarte solo ahora mismo, así que me quedaré. Ya he pasado por todo el embrollo que implica salir a escondidas así que bien podría quedarme por aquí.” Te encoges de hombros._

_Sollux baja la botella a la mesa y frunce el ceño._

_“¿Salir a escondidas?” Él repite._

_“Uh.” Algún día desarrollarás un filtro entre las cosas que piensas y las cosas que dices, uno que funcione todo el tiempo. Hoy no es ese día._

_“¿De quién te estás escondiendo?” Sollux pregunta, estrechando todos sus ojos para mirarte._

_“Eso da igual.” Respondes, tan sospechosamente cómo es posible._

_“Eres un ángel. Trabajas para el Cielo, así que… así que ¿de quién te estás escondiendo?” Él te vuelve a preguntar._

_“Soy un ángel. Sirvo al bien de la humanidad y el bien de todos y hago la Tierra el maravilloso lugar para los mortales que debería ser.” Respondes esquivamente._

_“Eso no suena a cómo deberían ser los ángeles. Suenas como Mituna.” Sollux se ríe._

_“Genial, gracias, limítate a compararme a un ángel caído, eso es- espera, ¿conoces a Mituna?” Exclamas cuando finalmente asimilas lo que acaba de decir._

_Sollux se ríe y hace un gesto hacia todo su cuerpo._

_“Me hicieron para parecerme a él, pues claro. Por supuesto que lo conozco.” Sollux bufa._

_“Bueno, yo nunca lo llegué a conocer, cayó antes de que siquiera me crearan y sólo he visto recuerdos de él como ángel. ¿Está bien?” Preguntas con entusiasmo, ¡Sinsigno querrá saber esto! ¡Puede que te tome un tiempo encontrar un momento para escabullirte a contárselo sin violar tus órdenes de no ir a verlo pero tienes que decírselo!_

_“Está en el Infierno, tontaina.” Sollux se ríe._

_“Ya, pero se cayó. Ahora es un demonio, el Infierno está bien para los demonios, ¿verdad?” Preguntas._

_Sollux se ríe fuertemente y parece amargado._

_“Oh, súper divertido. El… creador de mi creador, el puto príncipe del Infierno una vez me abrió la cabeza por la mitad y en plan… hizo palanca con ella con una… una…” Sollux parece buscar la palabra._

_“¿Una palanca?” Preguntas con horror._

_“Sí, una de esas. Estuve consciente todo el tiempo. Aunque tampoco es que siga haciendo eso, ha seguido adelante. El dolor es básico, que te joda la cabeza es mucho peor. Pero Mituna es… él está exiliado. Encerrado por su cuenta, tiene una eternidad para pensar en cómo la cagó. A veces podemos escabullirnos a verlo. Supongo que podría ser mucho peor para él.” La voz de Sollux se vuelve suave hacia el final._

_Va a tomarse otro trago de su botella casi vacía de tequila pero tú le coges la muñeca._

_“Escucha, vas a sentirte fatal cuando esto se te pase, así que qué tal si paras de beber ahora. Te llevaremos a otra parte y ahí podrás dormir la borrachera. Ya hablaremos la próxima vez que os encuentre. Creo que mi amiga me ha reservado una habitación para ti, pensaba que esta segunda dirección sonaba a hotel o algo, pensé que sólo sería porque os iba a perder la pista o algo. Venga.” Le urges._

_Sollux se te queda mirando y rápidamente se bebe el resto de su tequila antes de que puedas evitarlo._

_“¡Hey! ¡No!” Gritas pero la botella ahora está vacía. Con un suspiro lo empujas con el pie para sacarlo del banco, haciendo que se caiga al suelo con un ruido sordo._

_“Eres un desastre, te voy a llevar a que duermas para que se te pase.” Le informas, ya ni se lo vas a preguntar._

_“No. Cie’a e’ pico.” Sollux dice arrastrando las palabras._

_“Genial. Ahora estás incluso más borracho.” Gruñes y te arrastras hasta poder salir del banco._

_“Borracho-so.” Sollux te corrige, incorrectamente._

_Tú te agachas y lo coges, tirándotelo por encima del hombro. Sollux hace un ruido que suena tanto a alarma como a indignación._

_“Pues sí que eres ligero. Vale, vamos a salir fuera, a escondernos de la vista de los humanos y voy a llevarnos volando hasta donde tenemos que ir. No confío en ti para que vueles o te teletransportes en este estado, así que voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo, ¿lo pillas?” Dices mientras andas hacia la puerta. Sollux se queda en silencio así que supones que está enfurruñado. Da igual, puedes lidiar con eso._

_Te asomas con cuidado por la puerta del bar, no hay mucha gente por la calle. Te concentras y consigues hacerte a ti mismo invisible, por desgracia no puedes hacer lo mismo con tu amigo demoníaco pero puedes erigir un campo muy fuerte de_ _«no miréis hacia aquí» que debería apañarse en este apuro. Con eso hecho te escabulles del bar y le das la vuelta a la esquina, donde está el basurero para el reciclaje de vidrios además del basurero general para la basura. No huele genial pero al menos ya no estáis en medio._

_Ni de coña vas a poder llevar así a Sollux y volar, así que lo pones en pie, él se tambalea pero cuando estás seguro de que se va a mantener en pie, sueltas sus piernas y cintura, enderezándote de nuevo._

_“¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO?!” Gritas e inmediatamente te tapas la boca con la mano. Sollux tiene una botella enorme de vodka en su mano, la cual está casi vacía y ahora tienes tus sospechas sobre por qué estaba tan callado antes. No estaba enfurruñado, estaba bebiendo._

_Sollux te señala y se ríe de tu percance de volumen así que le quitas el vodka de las manos y lo tiras al reciclaje. El demonio con la cogorza del siglo hace un ruido de protesta pero ya no vas a hacerle caso. Te lo acercas al cuerpo y sacas tus alas, alzándoos en vuelo antes de que él pueda hacer otra tontería._

_Sollux está haciendo vagas protestas sobre cómo quiere volver al bar y que en realidad no está tan borracho. No te convence en absoluto y lo ignoras por completo. También ignoras sus intentos de distraerte o posiblemente irritarte al agarrarte el culo y fingir flirtear contigo, eso tampoco te distraerá. Pero sí que le apartas las manos._

_Tenías razón, la dirección que tienes en tu segundo papel es de un hotel. No te gusta nada trastear con las mentes de los mortales, pero es que no puedes explicar esto de ninguna manera así que convences a la señorita del mostrador que estás solo, a pesar del demonio entre tus brazos. Ella te pasa la llave de la habitación con una expresión vidriosa y con un chasquido de tus dedos, rompes las cámaras de vigilancia. El viaje en ascensor hasta la planta está bien, a pesar de que Sollux te dé un codazo en la oreja en sus intentos de escaparse. Es complicado abrir la puerta con la tarjeta llave y sin soltar a Sollux pero al final lo consigues y te metes dentro._

_“Quédate aquí.” Le ordenas a Sollux mientras lo sueltas en la cama de matrimonio._

_Él gruñe y se sostiene la cabeza entre sus manos. Tú abres el minibar y sacas una botella de agua y como precaución, haces a la inversa el milagro que Sinsigno te enseñó una vez y conviertes todo el vino de ahí en agua, las botellitas tú simplemente te las guardas. También hay algunas chocolatinas demasiado caras, así que también las coges._

_“Así que, divertida lección sobre el alcohol, ahora mismo te sientes bastante bien, ¿verdad?” Preguntas y te diriges a la cama._

_“Ahora que no me estás LANZANDO por ahí, pues sí.” Él se queja y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Los vuelve a abrir y te mira un momento antes de sonreír lentamente._

_“…¿Qué?” Preguntas con recelo._

_“Pero podría sentirme *mejor*.” Él dice en un tono que te dice EXACTAMENTE a qué se refiere._

_“Voy a ignorar eso, estás muy borracho. Escucha, la gente de nuestros planos metaboliza el alcohol muy rápido, por eso tu ebriedad seguía desapareciendo a menos que bebieras lo suficiente como para matar a un humano normal. Vas a empezar a ponerte sobrio pronto y vas a descubrir lo que es una resaca.” Explicas._

_“¿Qué ‘s eso?” Sollux pregunta, frunciendo el ceño._

_“Hmm. Sí, tómate esto, voy a buscarte algo por si vomitas.” Dices con un suspiro y le pasas a Sollux el agua y las chocolatinas._

_“O podrías venir aquí. No sería colorado ni nada, tengo NOVIA, ¿sabes? Es mi matesprit.” Sollux grita a tus espaldas mientras tú te metes en el baño._

_“Dale mis condolencias entonces.” Mascullas. Coges las pequeña papelera del baño y vuelves con Sollux, soltándola a su lado de la cama, en el suelo._

_“Podría ser divertido, estás bueno. A pesar de todo eso de ser un ángel.” Sollux añade._

_“No tengo ni idea de cómo has conseguido echarte novia.” Dices y te vas andando. Pones el cartelito de_ _«no molestar» en la puerta y la vuelves a cerrar._

_“¡Hey, que te jodan!” Sollux te grita._

_“Ya te he dicho que no. ¿Es que no tienen alcohol en el Infierno o algo? Nosotros no lo tenemos en el Cielo pero nos enseñan cómo beberlo en la Tierra por si necesitamos pasar desapercibidos. ¿Es que el fuego lo quema o algo ahí abajo?” Le preguntas y te sientas en el sillón, a una distancia segura de él._

_“Por supuesto que lo tenemos. ¿Qué cojones? Es el INFIERNO.” Sollux bufa e intenta abrir las chocolatinas con los dientes._

_“¿Pero tú nunca te has emborrachado? ¿Qué te harían ahí abajo? ¿Multarte o qué?” Te ríes._

_Sollux te hace una peineta y escupe el envoltorio de las chocolatinas._

_“NO. Es sólo que… yo no quería. Te debilita y esa mierda. Bien podría PEDIR que me apuñalaran.” Él dice con desdén._

_Lo hace demasiado vulnerable, pero está tan disgustado y solo ahora mismo que mandó esas precauciones a tomar viento por una oportunidad de olvidar su tristeza. Oh… ahora te vuelve a doler el corazón por él._

_“Hablando de apuñalar…” Sollux empieza lentamente._

_“Si esto va a ser otro doble sentido la respuesta sigue siendo no.” Lo cortas y por los pucheros que te pone, estás bastante seguro de que lo era._

_Te echas para atrás en tu asiento y cruzas las piernas a la altura del tobillo, esperas estar dejando bastante claro que te vas a quedar aquí pero que no vas a ceder a sus peticiones._

_“¿Por qué estás aquí?” Sollux pregunta y se tira en su lado de la cama, olvidándose de las chocolatinas._

_“¿En el hotel?” Preguntas._

_“¡No! Acosándonos.” Él dice ásperamente._

_“Me opongo a la palabra acosar en este caso. Pero he estado siguiéndoos la pista a los dos para conseguir una oportunidad de hablar con vosotros.” Explicas._

_“No paro de apuñalarte, ¿por qué crees que querríamos hablar?” Sollux te pregunta con escepticismo._

_“Porque tengo esperanzas de que si pudiera hablar con vosotros entonces quizás las cosas podrían mejorar, sólo quiero ayudar.” Le cuentas._

_“Pues habla.” Él se encoge de hombros._

_“Estás borracho. Quiero hacer preguntas además de hablar, y no es justo hacer eso cuando no estás pensando correctamente. Preferiría lidiar contigo cuando estás presente del todo, incluso si eso significa que podrías volver a intentar apuñalarme. Tengo algo más de respeto por ti como para tratarte como algo de lo que sacar información cuando me viene bien, ¿sabes? Eres una persona, incluso si eres profundamente frustrante.” Le cuentas._

_Sollux está tumbado de lado con la cara medio hundida en la almohada, al nivel de que sólo puedes verle dos de sus ojos. Él parpadea lentamente mientras te mira, su cuerpo probablemente esté procesando el alcohol y poniéndolo a dormir para acelerar el proceso._

_“Tú lo tendrías difícil en el Infierno.” Él te dice en voz baja._

_“Estoy acostumbrado a tener las cosas difíciles.” Dices antes de poder pensártelo mejor._

_“¿Eres un ángel malo?” Él pregunta, somnoliento._

_“Eso es lo que me han dicho.” Admites, descontento._

_“…Bien.” Sollux murmura. Observas el momento en que se queda dormido y te quedas ahí, guardándolo. No sabes cuánto tardará su creador en seguirle la pista o invocarlo, pero no estás dispuesto a dejarlo solo si puedes evitarlo. Con eso dicho, también eres consciente de que tu propio creador podría arrastrarte hasta él en cualquier momento. Usas tu tiempo para poner una alarma en la habitación para que si alguien nuevo entra, hará un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Sollux, también cierras la puerta con llave y cierras las cortinas. Le dejas a Sollux una nota explicándole que has tenido que irte pero que le has dejado precauciones, también le dejas instrucciones de beber mucha agua y comerse las chocolatinas que sacaste por él porque esa resaca no será divertida._

_Ya que es extremadamente inconveniente para ti, Kankri efectivamente te llama de vuelta y te alivia que hayas tenido la previsión de hacer todo ese trabajo. Tampoco es que Kankri te necesitara para nada importante de verdad, sólo para mandar mensajes y luego darte sermones sobre sus últimos pensamientos sobre esto o aquello. Le prestas literalmente 0% de tu atención, estás demasiado ocupado esperando que la próxima vez que veas a Sollux, sea posible que él no te apuñale._

Te pones de espaldas en la cama de tu oscura habitación y buscas tu móvil.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: ACABO DE SOÑAR CONTIGO

Escuchas el movimiento del aire y sientes el repentino peso en tu cama.

“¿Soñar conmigo, dices?” Sollux dice y puedes oír la sonrisa pícara en su tono de voz a pesar de que el cuarto esté demasiado oscuro como para verlo. Con un gruñido del esfuerzo, extiendes el brazo y enciendes la lámpara de tu mesita de noche, parpadeando ante el repentino cambio de brillo.

“Me refería a un sueño sobre un recuerdo, no estaba intentando convencerte de que te metieras en la cama conmigo.” Le cuentas.

“Pero no lo estabas intentando _evitar_ , ¿verdad?” Él te pregunta burlonamente.

“Ya, claro. Estábamos juntos en un hotel en mi recuerdo.” Dices y la sonrisa de Sollux se hace más amplia y algo más lasciva.

“Estabas muy borracho, te había arrastrado ahí desde un bar.” Añades y la cara de Sollux se congela en un rictus horrorizado.

“¡Nooooo! ¡Eso no es- ¿te olvidas de TODO sobre nosotros y luego sólo recuperas pequeños fragmentos de cosas y lo que recuerdas es aquella vez que estaba yo estaba hecho un desastre, sollozando patéticamente en un bar, demasiado nuevo con lo de beber como para saber cómo deshacerlo así que tuviste que llevarme a un lugar seguro? ¡¿ESO es lo que recuerdas?!” Sollux grita con obvia desesperación y se tira de boca en la cama a tu lado. Bueno, en parte sobre ti también porque tu cama no es mágicamente más grande como él ha hecho que sea la de Dave.

“Pero fue la primera vez que me contaste tu nombre, ¿no? Estoy bastante feliz de haberlo recordado.” Le cuentas en voz baja.

“También fue la vez que intenté apuñalarte con una chaqueta y después de que te marcharas vomité tanto que volví a perder el conocimiento inmediatamente.” Sollux farfulla desde tu almohada.

“Pero hablaste conmigo.” Señalas y metes tu mano bajo su camiseta, deslizando tus dedos por su columna hasta que llegas a la parte en que se divide en sus colas. Él se estremece ligeramente y sus colas se enrolla alrededor de tu brazo como un par de serpientes demasiado pegajosas.

“Y me agarraste el culo.” Añades.

“Supongo que no fue un completo desastre.” Sollux admite a regañadientes.

“¿Me apuñalaste la siguiente vez que nos vimos?” Le preguntas.

“Sólo un poco.” Sollux suspira y gira la cabeza un poco más para mirarte en vez de presionar su cabeza contra la almohada para esconder su vergüenza.

“¿Un poco?” Repites.

“Tu cuerpo es bastante difícil de destruir, pero darte en el lugar correcto lo haría. Conozco tu lugar, lo averigüé bastante pronto y ahora puedo darle todas las veces. He tenido suficiente práctica.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“Mi corazón.” Dices. Sabes que es verdad, es lo que Kankri te dio. Parte de ti se pregunta cómo era él antes de hacer eso, aunque debe haber sido más como tú porque todo lo que te hace quién eres también estuvo en él.

“Sí. Sólo una puñalada con el ángulo correcto justo aquí y…” Sollux te cuenta y sus dedos rozan tu pecho, justo sobre tu corazón.

“Pero la siguiente vez, quería escuchar lo que tenías que decir. Así que sólo te apuñalé un poco en otra parte, sólo para que no pensaras que estaba demasiado amistoso ni nada.” Sollux dice, encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente, como si no le importara lo que pienses de él. Por supuesto que son todo patrañas, le importa mucho.

“Estoy bastante contento de que me dieras una oportunidad.” Le cuentas en voz baja y le das un beso en el puente de la nariz.

Te mueves para estar de lado en la cama y lo miras un poco mejor, con la cabeza más arriba y apoyada en tu mano. Él parece cansado y todavía algo estresado a pesar de su actual actitud jocosa.

“¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de esto?” Preguntas en voz baja.

“Sólo estaba intentando hablar con gente por el móvil, estoy intentando resolver un problema. Dave está durmiendo, así que…” Sollux bosteza.

“Parece que tú necesitas dormir.” Señalas.

“No puedo dormirme cuando él lo hace. Podría, pero… me siento mal si estoy aquí.” Él masculla.

“Podríamos ir los dos ahí arriba, entonces yo podría vigilaros a los dos y tú podrías dormir. Parece que lo necesitas.” Sugieres.

“Guau. Qué borde. Que te follen.” Sollux dice pero es sin mucho veneno, más bien porque tiene que responderte una bordería en vez de decirla en serio. Además crees que él está demasiado cansado como para ser cortante de verdad.

“Por eso te tengo a ti. Pero quiero que duermas conmigo más en el sentido literal, no el eufemismo.” Le cuentas.

Sollux estrecha los ojos ligeramente al mirarte y este… este sentimiento como que te llena el pecho. Una afección exasperada, un sentimiento que te consume.

“Te quiero, ¿no es así?” Susurras, asombrado.

“Huh.” Sollux dice lentamente y te dirige una mirada pensativa.

“Esa no es la respuesta ideal en esta situación, tío.” Le dices con algo de aspereza y él te dirige una sonrisita malvada que tú como que quieres morder.

“Solías llamarlo así antes. Decías que me odiabas y me querías. Entiendo por qué. Yo no te termino de odiar como lo hacen la mayoría de los demonios, el dolor y la tortura me rozan demasiado de cerca así que cualquier cosa que flirtee con eso no me va. Pero sí que te odio, es odio, es sólo odio con muchos límites que yo no debería tener y-” Sollux empieza a divagar así que tú lo cortas.

“Cierra el pico, no tienes por qué hacer cosas que te hagan sentir mal y yo no quiero hacerte eso. No creo que se me diera bien el «odio de verdad» de todos modos.” Dices por encima de cualquier tontería que él te fuera a decir, haciendo comillas en el aire con las manos con eso último.

“Así que es odio pero no lo es y es amor pero no lo es. Da igual. Es ambos y es ninguno.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Tú consideras eso por un momento y lo observas de pies a cabeza, los ángulos afilados que lo forman y todo sobre él que hace que te palpite el corazón.

“Siento haber perdido mis recuerdos, y que tú tengas que esperarte a que me dé cuenta de todo esto otra vez.” Te disculpas.

“Al principio era una mierda pero desde que lo arreglamos todo entre los tres ha estado bien. Son sólo nuevos recuerdos contigo. Es un poco mierda que no te acuerdes de algunas cosas, pero estás recuperando algunos recuerdos y eso… como que… mola o lo que sea. Observar a alguien enamorarse de ti o… hacerlo otra vez.” Sollux deja de hablar, diciendo eso último tan bajito que no terminas de entenderlo todo pero captas el mensaje.

“Debería haber adivinado que te gustaría que alguien se enamorara de ti dos veces, ¿eh?” Te burlas de él y Sollux te responde con mucha madurez al intentar morderte.

Tú lo rodeas con los brazos y entonces subes tus manos para poder enredar los dedos entre su par de cuernos más largo para evitar que te muerda. Pero eso no evita que él lo siga intentando.

“A pesar de lo mucho que disfruto al verte intentar morderme la yugular, bestia parda, ¿qué tal si subimos a tu piso para que Dave y tú podáis dormir los dos y yo monte guardia por lo que sea. Podrás intentar morderme cuando quieras después, cuando estés más descansado.” Sugieres.

“Vale, lo haré. Y ni siquiera me verás venir.” Sollux te amenaza, siseando sus palabras.

Se escucha un «pop» y eres consciente de que estás en otra parte. Sientes otra silueta moverse por la oscuridad y Sollux aparta sus manos de ti para extenderlas hacia ese lado.

“Sólo soy yo. Y… Karkat también. Vuélvete a dormir.” Sollux le susurra a Dave.

“Espera… ¿qué?” Dave farfulla pero Sollux se limita a chistarlo y Dave se vuelve a dormir fácilmente, probablemente tampoco esté del todo despierto ahora mismo.

Te tumbas al borde de la cama, pero no tanto como para arriesgarte a caerte al suelo. Sollux está en medio y Dave está acurrucado entre la espalda de Sollux y la pared. Esta situación es menos hacer la cucharita y ver quién es la pequeña, sino más bien es todo el set de cubertería.

Predeciblemente Sollux cae redondo casi al instante, obviamente estaba muy cansado y si el que tú te quedes despierto significa que él consiga dormir bien esta noche entonces estás feliz de hacerlo. Pero eso sí que te da mucho tiempo para estar con tus propios pensamientos. Incluso si no recuerdas los detalles te da la sensación de que Eridan era tu amigo de verdad en el pasado, probablemente tu único amigo allí arriba y muy probablemente fuera recíproco. Tampoco es que su creador fuera una persona estelar y toda la cultura de ahí arriba parece menos que ideal. Después del Acontecimiento desapareciste para él durante años. Sin importar cómo de raras se pusieron las cosas entre vosotros, apesta que él estuviera solo durante ese tiempo, que tuviera que lidiar con su mezquino creador, quien probablemente también se estuviera tomando mal la desaparición de su moirail.

Él no se merecía morir de la manera en que lo hizo.

Joder, pero también es que tú y él os merecíais más que tener que vivir por vuestros creadores. Está bastante claro que tienes que rendirte con la idea de que las cosas sean justas. Si quieres que las cosas sean justas entonces obviamente tienes que salir y hacer que lo sean. Como ahora mismo, Sollux necesitaba dormir porque está cansado de intentar arreglar cosas y es injusto que no pudiera dormir. Tú has cambiado las cosas y ahora él puede dormir. No puedes traer a Eridan de vuelta pero quizás puedas intentar vivir una buena vida y que no te maten, él probablemente hubiera estado a favor de eso al menos, ¿verdad?

¿Y qué hay de Sinsigno? ¿Sigue ahí arriba? Es el hijo de Dios, lo cual lo hace por lo menos un semidios sino un Dios en sí. De hecho estás bastante seguro de que él era completamente Dios y completamente humano al mismo tiempo, ¿no era esa la idea? Así que de verdad esperas que no esté en la prisión divina ahora mismo, no después de pasarse miles de años en una prisión en el Cielo. Si ahora está libre te preguntas si te está observando. ¿Estaría feliz por ti? Quizás… ¿orgulloso de ti? Estás bastante seguro de que él fue el único modelo a seguir positivo en tu vida, así que sería agradable si él aprobara cómo estás viviendo.

¡Y Kanaya! Tu amiga se ve afligida por el raro delirio de que tienes una compañera de piso que nadie recuerda salvo ella, y no puedes evitar sentirte fatal por ella. Obviamente ella está más entrenada que tú en lo que se refiere a libros peligrosos, así que si algo se le ha metido en la cabeza entonces ella podrá solucionarlo, pero desearías poder ayudarla de alguna manera.

De hecho… ella no duerme, ¿verdad? Quizás podrías mandarle un mensaje. Tienes que escribir con una mano porque Sollux está durmiendo sobre tu otro brazo, pero está bien.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]   
  
CG: HOLA KANAYA, ¿CÓMO TE VA? SIENTO TODO EL LÍO DEL OTRO DÍA PERO QUERÍA VER CÓMO ESTABAS.   
CG: ¿SUPONGO QUE SE TE METIÓ ALGÚN LIBRO EN LA CABEZA?   
GA: Oh Hola Karkat   
GA: Eso No Es Lo Que Pasó Pero Ahora Estoy Bien Y De Hecho Espero Volver Por La Mañana   
CG: ¡OH, ESO ES GENIAL!   
GA: A Todo Esto Sería Posible Quedar Por La Mañana   
CG: ¿MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA? CLARO.   
GA: En Tu Piso A Las Diez Por Ejemplo   
CG: SÍ, PUEDO HACER ESO.   
GA: Excelente   
GA: Quizás También Convendría Que Invitaras A Dave   
CG: UH… ¿VALE? ES UNA PETICIÓN UN TANTO EXTRAÑA.   
GA: Ya Verás   
CG: QUÉ SINIESTRO.   
GA: Efectivamente Pero Ahora Tengo Que Irme   
GA: Te Veré Entonces   
CG: VALE, TE VEO LUEGO. LO HABLARÉ CON DAVE POR LA MAÑANA POR SI TIENE PLANES. PROBABLEMENTE NO, PERO YA SABES, DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR. AHORA MISMO ESTÁ DEMASIADO DORMIDO COMO PARA QUE YO LE PREGUNTE.   
GA: Karkat   
GA: Es Que Estás En La Cama Con Dave Ahora Mismo   
CG: UH.   
CG: ¡OH NO DE REPENTE ESTOY PERDIENDO LA SEÑAL!   
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  graveAuxiliatrix [GA]

Sollux hace un ruido somnoliento con su garganta y mientras tú bajas el móvil él se vuelve a dormir. Tienes mucho cuidado de mantenerte despierto pero dejas que tu mente divague igualmente. Te preguntas si técnicamente no necesitas dormir, si tampoco necesitas comida. Sólo puedes asumir que no lo hacías cuando Kankri te encerraba, pero puede que en el Cielo tu cuerpo sea menos real de lo que es en la Tierra. Normalmente te sientes como un basurero en llamas cuando te despiertas sin haber dormido mucho, ¿pero será sólo porque eso es lo que sabes que les pasa a los humanos y tu cuerpo está intentando actuar como uno?

Igualmente tu mente divaga mientras intentas mantenerte despierto y eres consciente del patrón cambiante de las luces del alba en el techo mientras el sol lentamente empieza a salir, cruzando perezosamente por el cielo invernal. Observas como un rayo de luz se mueve sobre los cuernos de Sollux, sobre su pelo y hasta su frente. Cuando llega a su par de ojos más pequeños, puedes ver cómo se despierta poco a poco. Se le arrugan los párpados y él, adormilado, los abre lo suficiente como para mirarte con los ojos entreabiertos contra la luz tenue.

“¿Qué hora es?” Él bosteza y se frota la cara contra tu brazo. Conociéndolo, crees que probablemente está intentando sacarse legañas de los ojos o algo asqueroso.

“Uh… las ocho y media.” Le cuentas, comprobando tu móvil.

“Ugh. Debería irme.” Sollux dice y efectivamente, no se mueve. Ya sabes, como cada vez que te dices a ti mismo que te vas a levantar y a prepararte por las mañanas.

“Kanaya quiere vernos a Dave y a mí a las diez. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?” Preguntas.

“¿Y que ella se ponga a divagar sobre alguien que se ha imaginado otra vez? No. Tengo cosas importantes de verdad que hacer.” Sollux te cuenta.

Él se pone a cuatro patas torpemente, deslizándose bajo el brazo de Dave cuando este se escurre por su lado. Dave hace un sonido silencioso pero devastado y alza la cabeza para mirar a Sollux con una expresión de devastación confusa. Todavía puedes ver las marca de la almohada en su mejilla.

“Estoy bien, sólo tengo que irme. Vuélvete a dormir, Karkat está aquí.” Sollux le dice suavemente y se inclina para que sus frentes choquen ligeramente. Dave alza las manos y acaricia torpemente el pelo de Sollux un momento, haciendo que las colas de Sollux se muevan felizmente. Ellos se quedan así unos segundos y entonces Sollux se aparta y se desvanece en una nube de humo de colores y un aroma a manzana.

“Hey.” Le dices a Dave suavemente

Él claramente sigue sin estar del todo despierto porque Dave gira la cabeza para mirarte y después de un momento de pensar lentamente, extiende el brazo, lo envuelve a tu alrededor, y tira de ti hacia él. Hunde la cara en tu camiseta, a la altura de tu hombro e inmediatamente se vuelve a dormir. Dejas que duerma, al menos hasta las nueve y media porque necesitas que los dos estéis fuera de la cama para ir a ver a Kanaya.

“¿Crees que ella habrá arreglado lo que fuera que le trastocó la cabeza?” Dave pregunta justo antes de las diez mientras los dos bajáis las escaleras hasta tu apartamento.

“Eso espero, da miedo pensar en cómo tu mente puede verse así de alterada.” Dices, estremeciéndote.

“Ya, ugh.” Dave dice con una mueca.

Muchas cosas te asustan como persona, pero dado que eres alguien que ha perdido casi todos sus recuerdos en El Acontecimiento y sólo estás empezando a recuperar algunos, eres bien consciente de cómo lo que sabes puede SER quién eres. Conseguir respuestas finalmente y entender más sobre ti mismo te ha ayudado a sentirte completo otra vez. La idea de que algo mágico puede joder así con eso sin que tú lo sepas es horripilante. Kanaya estaba convencida de que tenías una compañera de piso y nada de lo que dijerais podía hacerla cambiar de idea, ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía un problema. Eso es aterrador.

Los dos llegáis a tu planta y ves a Kanaya esperando sola delante de tu apartamento.

“Hey, Kan. No nos habrás estado esperando mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que llegábamos a la hora.” Dices mientras te acercas a ella.

“Oh, no. Es sólo que he llegado temprano.” Kanaya te cuenta.

Detrás de ti Dave se tropieza y consigue no caerse agarrándose a la parte de atrás de tu camiseta. Te giras y miras a vuestro alrededor mientras él se endereza y te suelta.

“¿Te acabas de tropezar con tus propios pies?” Le preguntas con incredulidad.

“Pff, no. Eso sería patético. Yo sólo estaba… tocándote la camiseta.” Dave miente. Mal.

Miras a Kanaya de soslayo, quien se limita a arquear una ceja y a juzgarlo en silencio con incredulidad. Tú abres la puerta y los dejas entrar. Kanaya educadamente invita a Dave antes que a ella, te preguntas si es por si lo ve tropezarse otra vez.

“Karkat, ¿todavía tienes esa caja? ¿La que encontraste enterrada en Invierno?” Kanaya te pregunta.

“Sí, pues claro. ¿Por qué?” Preguntas, volviendo a meter las llaves en tu anillo.

“¿Puedo volverla a ver, por favor? ¿Y podrías sacarlo todo de su interior?” Ella pregunta.

Dave y tú os miráis entre vosotros dubitativamente, Kanaya no parece estar menos rara que la última vez pero le seguiréis el rollo por ahora. Sacas la caja de tu mochila y le das la vuelta al sofá para ponerla en la mesita de café. La caja va en el centro de la mesa y entonces sólo tienes que abrir la tapa con una uña, lo cual, por cierto, si averiguas quién tuvo la brillante idea de no ponerle un asa a esta cosa les darás una patada.

Sacas el cinturón, lo dejas en la mesa al lado de la caja ahora totalmente vacía y le haces un gesto a Kanaya para que haga… lo que sea que quisiera hacer con esto.

“Vuelve a meterlo dentro y cierra la tapa.” Kanaya dice.

“Pero si me acabas de decir que abra la caja y saque el cinturón.” Frunces el ceño.

“No, tú no, Karkat.” Kanaya dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Kanaya, yo no-” Intentas.

“Ciérrala, cortará el hechizo.” Kanaya dice por encima de tus palabras.

“¿Qué?” Vuelves a preguntar.

“Así que ¿supongo que no viste a nadie acerca de lo que sea que te está pasando?” Dave adivina.

A tu lado la caja se cierra de golpe sola. Te giras y-

_ROSE_

Rose está arrodillada ahí. ¡Tu amiga! ¡Tu compañera de piso! ¡Te- ¡te habías olvidado de ella!

“¡Rose!” Gritas.

“Joooooder, yo… ¿me había olvidado de ti?” Dave jadea.

“¡Podéis verme otra vez!” Rose exclama, obviamente aliviada. Ella salta a sus pies y tira de ti para darte un abrazo.

“¡Me había olvidado de ti! ¡Te dejé en otro país!” Dices, completamente horrorizado.

“A la mierda con eso, es mi hermana gemela y me habían sacado eso del todo de la cabeza. ¡¿Qué cojones?!” Dave exige y agarra a Rose para darle un abrazo al instante en que ella sale de entre tus brazos.

“Es la manta de ahí dentro. Sentaos y os lo explicaré todo.” Kanaya os urge.

Rose y tú os sentáis y el sofá con Dave encaramado en el brazo de este en el lado de Rose. Kanaya coge el sillón y se pone la caja en el regazo. La vuelve a abrir, haciendo a Rose estremecerse y mirar a su alrededor, como para comprobar que Dave y tú seguís viéndola. Tú le das un apretón a su mano para reconfortarla.

Kanaya saca una manta, es morada y negra y cosida muy finamente con unos patrones muy pequeños e intrínsecos. La manta no es especialmente grande, no se podría dormir bajo ella. Es más o menos igual de ancha que la funda de una almohada y como es cuadrada, igual de larga.

“He estado viva durante mucho tiempo, y no todos los periodos de la historia han sido buenos. La magia y las brujas también llevan existiendo desde siempre y las prácticas eran secretas y por necesidad gran parte del tiempo. Esta manta es un tipo de manta especial. Es para un bebé. Envuelves a un recién nacido con ella y este se verá escondido. La mayoría de estas vienen con un hechizo del tipo no-miréis-por-aquí. Si los soldados vienen a matar a todos los bebés de un grupo en concreto esto le da a tu hijo unas buenas posibilidades de supervivencia. Si estás huyendo a alguna parte y tu bebé es demasiado joven como para entender la necesidad de mantenerse en silencio, esto significa que podría llorar y hacer ruido sin delatar vuestra posición. Este es un objeto hecho para una situación peligrosa. Yo he hecho demasiadas como para contarlas en toda mi vida.” Kanaya explica sombríamente. Te duele el corazón ante esa idea, pero más que nada sabes que ella tiene razón, hay una necesidad real para estas cosas e incluso ahora probablemente la haya en alguna parte.

“Esta manta, sin embargo, es más poderosa que ninguna otra que haya sido hecha. Te borra por completo. Cualquier foto o prueba física de tu existencia o bien aparecerán alteradas ante los demás o ellos les quitarán importancia. Incluso una vez te hayas quitado la manta de encima, hasta que haya sido guardada el hechizo funciona y puedes ponerte delante de alguien y ponerles la zancadilla sin que te vean. Hipotéticamente hablando.” Kanaya mira a Rose de soslayo con eso último.

“¿Me has puesto la zancadilla?” Dave pregunta, mirando a su hermana.

“Quería ver si podrías verme.” Rose le dice a la defensiva.

“Esta magia es seriamente poderosa. ¿Cómo funciona eso siquiera?” Preguntas.

“Porque es muy específica. Esta manta solo funciona para Rose, por eso yo puedo sostenerla. Es específica sólo para ella, su sangre está cosida con la tela, además de las otras dos únicas personas que pueden verla cuando el hechizo está funcionando. Su madre y la persona que hizo esta manta, yo.” Kanaya dice.

“¿Tú has hecho esto?” Dave pregunta, sorprendido.

“No recuerdo haberlo hecho, eso te lo aseguro. Pero reconozco mi propia obra, y basándome en el poder imbuido en esta manta sólo puedo asumir que hice esto en colaboración con tu madre, y también es el único motivo por el que yo estaría exenta del hechizo. La manta está ligada a la caja, la caja rompe el hechizo. Sólo funciona en ciertas circunstancias y sólo en una persona, lo cual hace que este hechizo sea uno muy afinado pero extremadamente poderoso. Además está específicamente dirigida para ser efectiva con deidades y aquellos que vienen de otros planos, así que un ángel no tendría ninguna oportunidad de resistirse.” Kanaya explica.

“Aun así, te dejé tirada en otro país, te abandoné allí.” Dices sintiéndote culpable, mirando a Rose.

“De verdad que no fue culpa tuya.” Rose te asegura.

“Vale, no tengo ni idea de por qué Mamá te haría hacer eso. No estábamos en ningún peligro, pero qué más da, es una persona paranoica. No es culpa suya. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué Rose escondió esa caja en Invierno y dónde está la mía?” Dave pregunta.

“No había ninguna otra manta ahí dentro y mi nota para Kanaya no mencionaba nada de una segunda manta. Claramente era para que yo la encontrara ahora pero esto levanta todo tipo de preguntas sobre el tiempo y-” Rose empieza.

“No, eso no tiene sentido. Si Mamá te hizo una puta manta mágica para esconderte de todo y todos entonces me lo creo, eso es algo que Mamá haría. No puede dejar que la gente del hospital sepa que existes porque «inserte aquí su paranoia». Vale. Pero si sólo hay una entonces Mamá te estaba escondiendo a ti porque estaba convencida de que morirías o algo pero también pensaba «eh, que le jodan a este, tengo a otra niña».” Dave insiste y se pone en pie, haciendo gestos frenéticos con las manos mientras habla.

“Siento que acabe de desaparecer de la existencia durante casi una semana sin saber por qué y no le dedicara más tiempo a pensar en qué relación tenía esto contigo.” Rose dice con aspereza.

“Vale, hey. No sabemos en qué estaba pensando vuestra madre. Quizás estuviera convencida de que alguien iba a venir a robarle a su hija y si veían que sólo tenía un hijo entonces se irían, pero si vieran que no tenía ningún bebé buscarían más. Dijiste tú mismo que vuestra madre puede tener patrones de pensamiento irracionales, no sabemos lo que era pero no hay manera de que a ella no le importaras.” Le aseguras.

“Intenté que Kanaya llamara a Mamá por mí, le pregunté por la manta pero ella se limitó a entrar en pánico y no pude sacarle nada comprensible.” Rose dice.

“Yo… yo tengo que hablar con Sollux de esto.” Dave masculla y entonces de golpe Sollux aparece, hasta él parece sorprendido por ello.

Puedes observar cómo él ve a Rose y de repente se da cuenta de que ella es real y también la había olvidado. Está horrorizado, por supuesto, y escucha intensamente mientras Dave le explica brevemente lo de la manta.

“¿Sabías tú algo de esto?” Dave pregunta mientras Sollux observa la manta delicadamente hecha.

“No… pero es increíble. Tiene sentido con lo que pasó. Es decir- sé que hay mantas que pueden hacer esto, pero nunca había visto una. Y ciertamente no había visto ninguna como esta antes. Joder, Roxy.” Sollux silva.

“¿Serías capaz de encontrar una si la estuvieras buscando? ¿Para ver si yo tenía una?” Dave le pregunta con una voz muy bajita. La cara de Sollux adopta una expresión de «oh, no».

“¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con que haya una para ti y dónde está? ¿De verdad es eso de lo que deberíamos estar hablando aquí?” Rose exige.

“No sería capaz de encontrarla, lo siento. Puede que una normal de estas sí, pero esta está diseñada para esconderse de los de mi especie concretamente. Yo soy una persona extra planar que sirve a un dios, tengo suerte de poder ver esta cosa estando justo delante de mis narices. Podría estar en la casa de vuestra madre y yo no tendría ni idea a menos que la viera justo ante mí, al igual que todos los demás.” Sollux le cuenta.

“Necesito llamar a mamá.” Dave masculla y se marcha.

Las colas de Sollux caen cuando la puerta se cierra y él suspira audiblemente, es imposible obviar su tristeza.

“¿Por qué está él tan seguro de que si sólo hay una es por algo malo?” Preguntas. Dave no es alguien que normalmente salte al peor de los casos como primera opción, esto no es irracional pero es un punto muy raro por el que empezar.

“Tengo que irme.” Sollux suspira y entonces justo así, ya no está.

“Eso ha sido algo extraño.” Kanaya observa y Rose niega con la cabeza.

“Espera, ¿si no recuerdas haber hecho esto, entonces cómo supiste qué había pasado?” Le preguntas a Kanaya.

“El papel que tomé del cinturón que me mostraste tenía una carta de Rose explicando dónde estaría y una vez la encontré y vi la manta pude averiguar el resto. No… no preguntes cómo la colé de vuelta en el país cuando nadie podía ver que ella existía.” Kanaya dice, increíblemente evasiva de repente. Ya, quizás haya algunas preguntas que no deberías preguntar, vaya a ser que te conviertas en cómplice de algún crimen.

“La pregunta de verdad es cómo enterré yo esta caja con esto dentro siendo adulta, sabiendo que la desenterraría cuando lo hice. Esto definitivamente fue algo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿así que cómo tiene eso sentido?” Rose pregunta.

Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?


	30. Dale al «Start»

Todo el mundo está horrorizado por haber olvidado a Rose, todos tus amigos están tanto personalmente mortificados porque ella se les haya escapado de la mente como profundamente perturbados porque algún artefacto, que ni siquiera han tocado nunca, los haya cambiado con tanta fuerza.

Y Dave… no lo está llevando bien. Lo peor es que no parece ser capaz de articular por qué esto lo ha disgustado tanto. Él parece haberse atascado con la idea de que sólo se hiciera una manta hasta donde vosotros sabéis, pero sospechas que él podría estar proyectando su culpa por haberse olvidado así de Rose. De verdad que no crees que a Roxy le importe mucho más uno de sus hijos que el otro, pero tampoco sabes lo suficiente sobre su vida en casa y cómo crecieron como para sermonearlo al respecto. Y además, invalidar sus sentimientos así sería, como dice el término científico para ello, «una putada».

Hablando del tema de putadas, crees que le debes a Kanaya una disculpa por ignorarla tanto cuando ella te estaba contando lo de Rose. Es cierto que ese tipo de magia se sale mucho de tu área de cualificaciones pero probablemente deberías haberla apoyado y reconfortado más. Incluso si hubiera estado equivocada, no tenías por qué haberla ignorado así. Sí, tienes que disculparte. Esa es la incómoda solución a ese problema, pero no tienes mucha idea de qué deberías hacer con respecto a la situación de Dave. Por suerte tienes ayuda disponible para eso.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
CG: SÉ QUE NO PARO DE SACAR EL TEMA, PERO DAVE PARECE MUY DOLIDO.  
CG: NO SÉ QUÉ HACER.  
TA: ya e2 verdad que no para2 de 2acarlo a colaciión  
TA: pero 2é a lo que te refiiere2  
CG: SÓLO ME PREOCUPO DE QUE LE VAYA A DECIR ALGO EQUIVOCADO.  
CG: QUIERO DECIRLE QUE OBVIAMENTE SU MADRE LO QUIERE, ES MUY OBVIO CUANDO ESTÁN JUNTOS. NO ES COMO SI A ELLA LE IMPORTARA UNA MIERDA ÉL Y SÓLO QUISIERA A ROSE.  
TA: yo 2é que ella lo quiiere, e2 2ólo que e2 compliicado, ya e2tá.  
CG: BUENO, ¿PUEDES DESCOMPLICÁRMELO A MÍ? NO QUIERO HACERLE DAÑO.  
TA: e2tá biien. e2toy liidiiando con ello, vale?  
CG: BUENO, ¿HAY ALGO EN LO QUE YO PUEDA AYUDAR?  
TA: 2ii pudiiera2 eviitar que ro2e 2e cabree compren2iiblemente con dave porque e2tá volviiendo 2u de2apariiciión un a2unto 2ólo de él entonce2 e2o eviitariia que la2 co2a2 2e de2madren.  
CG: ESO NO ES MUY JUSTO, A ÉL LE IMPORTA ROSE, SÉ QUE SE SIENTE FATAL POR LO QUE PASÓ.  
TA: yo tambiién lo 2é. ambo2 e2tamo2 biien, el problema 2on lo2 do2 que e2tamo2 ge2tiionando.  
CG: CIERTO, SUPONGO QUE ES VERDAD.  
CG: INTENTARÉ MANTENER A ROSE DISTRAÍDA ENTONCES.  
TA: graciia2  
CG: HACEMOS UN BUEN EQUIPO, SABES.  
TA: puaj no te ponga2 contento, e2 a2quero2o.  
CG: YA, YA, YO TAMBIÉN ODIO TODO LO QUE DICES Y ESO. ADIÓS.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]

Así que, eso, distracción. No vas a conseguir que Rose se distraiga con algo irrelevante e inventado, eso sería insultante. Por suerte (?) no os faltan mierdas misteriosas y confusas que investigar, y tu nuevo cinturón es un buen sitio por dónde empezar.

“¿Así que dices que este es Sollux?” Rose pregunta, mirando al bolsillo del Dos de Espadas en el cinturón.

“Sí, esa es su carta.” Asientes.

“Intenta sacar lo que sea que haya dentro.” Rose sugiere.

Una idea razonable. Ella te devuelve el cinturón, tú abres el bolsillo del Dos de Espadas y metes la mano dentro. Piensas en Sollux, no es una tarea difícil para ti, ¡lo haces gratis la mayor parte del tiempo! No te toma nada de tiempo que algo caiga en tu mano. Con curiosidad, lo sacas y lo miras.

“Un kit de sutura para heridas.” Rose lee la caja de plástico.

Abres la caja de plástico con un «pop» y ves agujas curvadas, desinfectante para heridas, un hilo que parece ser robusto y muchos vendajes. Este no es un kit para un corte pequeño, esto es básicamente uno quirúrgico. La idea de que pueda haceros falta esto en algún momento es aterradora.

“Pero esto no tiene sentido para Sollux. Él se cura ridículamente rápido, o si no, se muere y vuelve a la vida casi al instante, fresco como una rosa.” Rose dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“Puede que no sea para usarlo SOBRE él, sino algo que le hará falta. Quizás alguien más necesite ayuda y él tendrá que darle puntos.” Sugieres.

De hecho esa idea es macabra de cojones. Si esto no es para el mismo Sollux, entonces puedes suponer que va a ser para ti o para alguno de vuestros amigos, él pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con vosotros cuando no está por ahí con otros demonios. A los demonios no les haría falta tanta atención así que… eso. Intentas no pensar en ello.

“Quizás. Estoy segura de que Sollux sabe lo suficiente sobre la anatomía humana como para coser a alguien, al menos sabe que la sangre debería estar dentro.” Rose se ríe, pero es algo siniestro.

“Aun así, no me gusta la idea de que esto le vaya a hacer falta a alguien.” Dices. Gracias, capitán obvio.

Los dedos de Rose se detienen sobre el compartimento que guarda las agujas en paquetes estériles. Su expresión parece lejana y pensativa.

“Yo tuve un sueño en el que Sollux era un muñeco con un desgarro.” Rose dice lentamente.

“Eso podría haber representado encontrar este kit de costura o que a él le haga falta, excepto que ya hemos dicho que él estaría reparando a otra persona. Y también sigo llegando a la horrible conclusión de que la otra persona somos nosotros.” Dices, descontento.

“Todo el mundo es otra persona, así funciona lo de ser una persona. Pero no estoy segura de que esa sea la interpretación correcta del sueño, fue muy perturbador. En su momento asumí que era una pesadilla pero se me ha quedado en la cabeza.” Ella dice y se estremece.

Bueno, ahora este kit no hace falta, así que lo vuelves a meter en el bolsillo. Le echas un vistazo al resto del cinturón, muchas de estas cartas no las asocias a nada. Pero algunas sí.

“Este es Dave.” Dices y metes la mano en el del Caballero de Espadas.

Al meter la mano piensas en Dave, en quién es como persona y las conexiones que tiene. La manera en que es tan tierno con Sollux, como siempre le guarda las espaldas a Rose, cómo de bueno es con sus amigos y lo mucho que te gusta. Mantienes todo eso en mente y rebuscas en el bolsillo un momento para seguidamente sacar algo de plástico y rectangular, cintas de vídeo. Cuando miras la etiqueta, estrechas los ojos.

“Estas son las cintas de las entrevistas de vuestra madre con demonios, si estas han salido de la biblioteca voy a gritar.” Siseas y les echas un vistazo más de cerca.

“Esa es la letra de Mamá, es enteramente posible que esas sean las cintas originales y no las copias hechas para la biblioteca.” Rose señala.

“Excepto que sí tenemos copias de estas cintas exactas en la biblioteca, las he visto. ¿Por qué necesitaría Dave sus propias copias?” Preguntas pero Rose se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Esta mierda no tiene sentido. Intentas el bolsillo marcado con la carta de La Muerte y pensando en Aradia sacas un diamante enorme del tamaño de tu puño. Es impresionante pero no tienes ni idea de por qué lo tienes.

“¿Hay algún bolsillo aquí para Kanaya?” Rose pregunta mientras observa el cinturón.

“No tengo una carta en mente para ella pero puedo mirar las que nos quedan e intentar averiguarlo.” Coincides.

Os quedan unos cuantos bolsillos.

Primero, está El Loco. Esa va de nuevos comienzos y ser un espíritu libre. No es un rollo que asocies a Kanaya. Tampoco es que ella sea lo opuesto a eso pero no te está gritando su nombre.

Segundo, está el As de Bastos. Muestra una torre llegando hacia el cielo y tienes que comprobar tu móvil para recordar su significado, malditos arcanos menores. Creación, fuerza de voluntad, deseo. Esa que Kanaya te preguntó antes y sentiste que te recordaba a Jade. Dada la torre en su isla puedes ver cómo también encaja visualmente.

Tercero, está El Diablo. Sabes que debería darte la misma sensación que la carta de La Muerte, que en teoría no es completamente mala y que el nombre es poco apropiado. Pero esa no es la sensación que te da para nada. Es una carta sobre la adicción, el comportamiento materialista y el jugueteo. Eso último debería hacerte sentir que no todo es malo pero te recuerda más a cuando los gatos atrapan y torturan ratones, y la gente se refiere a eso como «juguetear con ellos». No es Kanaya.

La cuarta es La Fuerza. Miras a la mujer en la carta, su mano apoyada sobre un león. La Fuerza es una carta sobre la fuerza interior más que sobre la exterior, es encontrar fuerza en la compasión y el cuidado, en la manera en que te puedes centrar en algo y dejar a un lado el miedo. Eso… eso sí que te recuerda a Kanaya. Ella es fuerte y atenta, inteligente y muy motivada.

Abres el bolsillo de La Fuerza y piensas en Kanaya mientras pones tu mano dentro. Inmediatamente algo pequeño vuela hasta tu palma. Al sacar la mano ves que es un pendrive con plástico morado y transparente rodeando el chip de su interior.

“Tenemos que ver qué hay aquí dentro.” Rose dice y se levanta sin siquiera dejarte sugerir que quizás deberíais darle esto a Kanaya si se supone que es para ella. Evidentemente vais a ver lo que sea que haya dentro de esto en este mismo instante.

No tiene sentido discutir así que sigues a Rose a su cuarto y le pasas el pendrive mientras ella abre su portátil en el escritorio. Rose lo enchufa y abre la carpeta del pendrive, sólo hay una cosa dentro, un vídeo. Rose le da a visualizar antes de que tú puedas hacer o decir nada al respecto.

Su reproductor multimedia se abre y te encuentras con una Rose que tiene el mismo aspecto que ella tenía en los sueños que os llevaron a Invierno en primer lugar.

“Para ser breves voy a decir que sé que si estás viendo esto entonces ya tienes la caja y el cinturón de Invierno, ya te has caído de la existencia y vuelto. Necesito contarte algunas cosas pero primero tengo una advertencia.” La Rose de la pantalla dice.

“He visto todas las maneras en que esto puede terminar, los futuros más y menos favorables. He hecho todo lo que puedo para llevar la baraja a un futuro favorable, de ahí el cinturón con objetos que harán falta. Pero dicho eso, también soy consciente de que si te cuento algunas cosas que sé que quieres saber cambiaré la línea temporal a una en la que las cosas van muy mal. Ya sabes cómo va esto, así que dicho queda que no estoy siendo vaga por gusto, te estoy contando todo lo que puedo.” Ella explica. Con eso dicho la Rose de la pantalla respira profundamente y continúa.

“Yo soy tú. Soy Rose Lalonde y desde mi punto de vista estoy grabando esto justo antes de meter este pendrive en el bolsillo para una mujer que todavía no he conocido y entonces iré a enterrarlo dentro de una caja con Karkat a mi lado para anclar el recuerdo.” Ella dice.

“Pero ella parece tener mi edad, eso no tiene sentido.” Rose susurra.

“Todo esto es un enorme juego de ajedrez, no ha sido empezado por nosotros y no sé si yo habría estado de acuerdo con meterme en él pero nunca me dieron la elección. No obstante, tenemos que jugar nuestros papeles y mi intención es ganar dicho juego. En este momento del tiempo en el que estáis viendo esto, ya habréis perdido muchas piezas, queda muy poco conteniendo lo que va a pasar.” Ella continúa.

“¿Se refiere a los fragmentos?” Te preguntas.

“Hasta que todo se desmorone serás algo así como una jugadora inerte. Sé que no te gusta eso y tu primer instinto será averiguar cómo funciona todo esto para poder romperlo por las costuras. Probablemente mirarás a la gente a tu alrededor y dudarás de sus motivaciones, sus lealtades, sus intenciones. Casi todo el mundo tiene sus propios objetivos aquí, aunque algunos todavía no se dan cuenta. Yo diré que una persona en la que puedes confiar seguro es Karkat.” Rose insiste, pareciendo miraros a través de la pantalla.

“Karkat es la persona más confiable que tienes. A pesar de lo que pase el te seguirá siguiendo, te seguirá ayudando y no conspirará contra ti. No estoy diciendo eso porque sea un ángel, lejos de eso. Te estoy contando esto porque él es Karkat y es de vital importancia que lo tengas en mente como alguien que hará lo que necesitas si se lo pides. Ese pensamiento es especialmente importante, necesito que te centres en él cuando todo parezca perdido.” Ella dice enfáticamente.

Rose se echa para atrás en su silla y suspira. Parece frustrada y cansada.

“Sé que tienes preguntas. Y son buenas preguntas, te estás preguntando cómo puedo ser yo y hablar contigo a pesar de que eres capaz de echar cuentas acerca de cuándo debo estar enviando esto. Pero no puedo darte respuestas, así que sólo tendrás que seguir haciendo preguntas hasta que las averigües tú misma. Sólo… confía en Karkat y quédate bajo la luz del sol cuando puedas.” Ella termina y entonces, sin despedirse, extiende el brazo hacia la cámara y el vídeo se corta.

“¿Qué cojones?” Susurras.

“Nada tiene sentido, el tiempo no tiene sentido. No lo entiendo.” Rose sisea.

“Bueno, ya has oído lo que ha dicho, sigue haciendo preguntas.” Sugieres.

“Ya, que haga preguntas y que tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.” Rose coincide.

“Eso no es exactamente lo que ha dicho pero… ¿claro?” Concedes. Esto probablemente no la ayude mucho con su paranoia sobre vuestros amigos pero al menos no te va a apartar, eso es algo. Aun así, esos han sido grandes elogios y mucha fe procedentes de la Rose del vídeo. No sabes qué has hecho para merecer eso pero supones que te alegra oírlo.

“¿Quizás sea algún tipo de viaje en el tiempo, o un pasado alternativo? ¿Un hechizo temporal? O quizás yo no soy humana, pero- no… aprobé esa prueba del cubo cambiando de color. A menos que haya otras pruebas que funcionarían con eso.” Rose masculla para sí misma.

“Podríamos ir echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca, tengo que trabajar en una hora de todos modos.” Sugieres.

“Sí, vamos.” Rose accede rápidamente.

Los dos salís de vuestro apartamento, contigo pillando una tartaleta de camino porque todavía no has comido hoy y pronto estarás trabajando sin tener tiempo para tomarte nada sustancial. Tampoco es que una tartaleta sea muy sustancial pero probablemente sea mejor que nada, ¿verdad? Mientras sales fuera y esperas a que Rose cierre la puerta con llave, atisbas a Terezi dirigiéndose a vosotros.

“Terezi, hola.” La saludas. Qué bonita sorpresa ver a tu amiga dragona.

Ella se pasea hasta ti y te tira tu paquete de tartaletas abiertas pero sin comer de las manos de un manotazo, desde donde caen y se parten en el suelo.

“¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿Qué te pasa?” Exiges.

“Me lo agradecerás luego. Bueno, tú no lo harás, pero todos los demás sí. Hasta luego.” Terezi dice alegremente y se va andando.

“Eso ha sido… grosero. ¿Quieres volver a entrar y coger otro paquete o…?” Rose ofrece.

“Era el último de la caja. Simplemente marchémonos.” Refunfuñas y recoges tus tartaletas rotas. Ella ha conseguido que las dos se salgan de su envoltorio y se restrieguen contra el asqueroso suelo del pasillo. Las tiras a la basura mientras salís del edificio y te resignas a pasar un turno hambriento en la biblioteca. Pero primero, ayudarás a Rose.

En realidad no sabes por dónde empezar a buscar en la biblioteca para esto, pero eventualmente decides buscar hechizos de edad e intentas averiguar si quizás Rose es mayor de lo que piensa que es. Supones que lo mismo debería encajar para Dave siendo que son gemelos, pero él no parece saber nada al respecto tampoco. Normalmente pensarías en preguntarle a Sollux pero dudas mucho que él os pudiera contar nada, si pudiera ya lo habría hecho. Lo cual sugiere que o su creador ha hecho que jure mantenerlo en secreto o lo que sea que pasara está ligado al Acontecimiento. O quizás no sea un hechizo de edad de ningún tipo y vais completamente desencaminados, ¿quién sabe? ¡Tú no!

Rose sigue investigando cuando tú tienes que irte a trabajar. Si resulta que tienes que devolver muchos libros a su área general entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Todo es una… coincidencia. Nadie puede probar nada. Cuando pasas por una sección con libros para determinar especies por medios mágicos y los obstáculos con eso tú simplemente tienes que pararte a leer. Si Rose no es humana o no es del todo humana entonces ella estaría lidiando con lo mismo de aparentar una edad que te pasó a ti. Y además, tú tuviste que pasar por tener trece años físicamente y seguir creciendo, así que necesitas encontrar a quién te puedes quejar sobre eso.

“Karkat-” La señora Paint dice tras de ti. Tú te apresuras a devolver el libro a su sitio, girándote para mirarla en pánico.

“Yo estaba, uh, trabajando. Sólo estaba comprobando que el libro seguía… ¿funcionando?” Intentas. Esto consigues por no tener una mentira preparada desde el principio de la frase y limitarte a improvisar sobre la marcha. Estas son las mierdas que acabas diciendo cuando haces eso.

“Me alegro mucho de que compruebes que los libros sigan funcionando.” La señora Paint dice con la voz perfectamente neutra, y tú no tienes ni idea de si está siendo sincera o no.

“Lo siento. ¿Me necesitaba para algo?” Preguntas, sintiéndote culpable.

“Pues resulta que sí. Esperaba que pudieras darles de comer a los libros peligrosos tú solo por hoy. No te preocupes, te estaré observando de lejos a través de las cámaras, sólo quiero asegurarme de que se comportan contigo sin mi estando cerca.” La señora Paint explica.

“¿De verdad?” Exclamas. ¡Esto es un gran paso adelante!

“Si estás dispuesto.” Ella asiente.

“¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!” Accedes con entusiasmo.

La señora Paint te dirige una sonrisa amable y te guía por el pasillo. Ella te observa preparar la comida para los libros, has hecho esta parte antes para Kanaya otras veces, así que sabes lo qué estás haciendo. Tu conocimiento parece impresionar a la señora Paint y tú tienes que calmar tus nervios durante el viaje en ascensor hacia la sección de los libros peligrosos. Los libros podrían interpretar tu entusiasmo por miedo y es más probable que eso los haga atacar.

Incluso cuando intentas mantener la calma tienes mariposas en el estómago mientras abres las jaulas de los libros. Tienes en mente todo lo que has aprendido. Debes tener confianza pero estar alerta, mostrar autoridad y fuerza para que te respeten. Puedes hacer esto, has estado aquí dentro antes. Devolviste aquel libro herido después de todo, pero es más que esto representa que confían en ti para cuidar de estos libros peligrosos.

Llegas a la última jaula y te paras un momento en el pasillo cerrado fuera de ella, tomándote un momento para echarles un vistazo a los libros. Hay un poco de movimiento pero no mucho. Te sientes muy observado y sospechas que es porque tienes comida entre tus manos. Parte de ti está tentada de sacudir la comida para ver si puedes conseguir una reacción pero probablemente sea más inteligente NO provocar a los libros peligrosos. Cuando vas a abrir la jaula te las apañas para golpearte el codo contra el pasillo que protege al resto de la habitación de esta zona. Con una maldición en voz baja, abres la puerta y te metes dentro.

Los libros se mueven hacia ti pero tú esperas mientras desenganchas el sujetapapeles al lado de la jaula. Has leído acerca de estos libros pero hay advertencias y cosas que tienes que comprobar.

«Plantas mortíferas y sus usos» por Thompson, la nota dice que cambies la bandeja de debajo si está llena. Tú te agachas hasta la parte de debajo de la estantería y ves que un libro de color negro está colocado sobre una estrecha bandeja de metal con una rejilla metálica por encima y lentamente está goteando algo venenoso a la bandeja de debajo. Sin embargo, ahí no hay mucho así que crees que lo dejarás estar, te lo apuntas para decir eso.

Les das de comer a algunos libros sobre psicología y la magia de la mente, asegurándote de decirles a todos y cada uno que se comportes mientras los alimentas por turnos. Cuando cada uno ha comido les cuentas que son buenos libros y sigues adelante. Con mucho cuidado le das de comer a un grimorio sin nombre, este ha robado la piel de bibliotecarios y estudiantes desafortunados en el pasado así que tienes mucho cuidado al tirarle el trozo de carne a ese.

“Hola otra vez.” Le dices dulcemente al libro titulado «El Ojo Interior» y este sacude su marcapáginas hacia ti para saludarte. Tú le pasas un dedo por el lomo y ves que los libros a ambos lados de él deben ser alimentados, hmm. Les tocas los dorsos a los dos y les diriges una mirada.

“Si vosotros dos os comportáis y dejáis de morder a los otros libros, os daré trozos más grandes, ¿vale?” Ofreces, extendiendo algunos trozos de carne más grandes. Los libros se estremecen en sus sitios, lo cual tú tomarás como que acceden y ellos se comen los trozos con entusiasmo.

Vale, ya les has dado a todos de comer, ahora sólo tienes que hacer un inventario rápido. Pasas la página en tu sujetapapeles y les echas un vistazo a los libros.

Y entonces se apaga la luz, sólo por un segundo pero es más que un poco inquietante. No hay nadie más en esta sala pero tu sangre se hiela de todos modos.

“Lo siento, Karkat, quédate ahí. Hay algún problema con la luz. El cerrojo de la jaula exterior tiene un seguro automático que la sella si se va la luz, pero la jaula en la que estás no se ha visto afectada. Iré a ver cuál es el problema.” La voz de la señora Paint sale de un altavoz.

No mostrar miedo cerca de los libros, ¿recuerdas?

“Claro. Yo me limitaré a hacer el inventario mientras no estás, ya están todos alimentados y contentos.” Dices como si no te preocupara para nada. Te preocupa mucho, pero tienes que mantener la calma. Podrías meterte en el pasillo enjaulado pero probablemente perderías tu autoridad con los libros y no serías capaz de cuidar más de ellos. Sólo mantén la calma.

Empiezas a comprobar los libros por el principio del alfabeto, dejando que la monotonía de la tarea te relaje los nervios. Te paras cuando un libro de la biblioteca está fuera de lugar, «Espacio Extra-Planar» debería estar en el otro lado. Lo coges y abruptamente te encuentras al otro lado de la jaula, mirando al espacio que ese libro debería haber ocupado, sólo que ahora estás mirando un libro diferente, uno que debería estar donde empezaste. Estrechas los ojos mirando a «Teletransporte: Un Estudio» y ese lo coges de la estantería.

“Parad eso.” Les cuentas a ambos.

Devuelves el libro de teletransporte a donde debería haber estado y te vuelves a girar para reemplazar el libro del espacio planar a donde correspondía originalmente. Qué astutos.

Tus ojos caen sobre otro volumen mal colocado. O al menos está mal colocado porque nada pertenece al suelo. Es una revista y se ha caído bajo la jaula, entre la sección de los libros peligrosos y el pasillo. Su portada es brillante, de colores muy llamativos y con las palabras «GAME BRO» en la parte de arriba.

Alzas la mirada, escaneando la sala vacía y los espacios de lectura preparados para los estudiantes que tienen permiso para estar aquí. No es que tengan permitido traer otro material de lectura, así que te apostarías que si a alguien se le cayera una revista y se deslizara por aquí abajo no sólo no podrían recuperarla sino que difícilmente admitirían que hubiera pasado.

“Tienes suerte de que no te hayan comido.” Mascullas y te agachas para recogerla. Tus dedos tocan la portada y-

  
Estás fragmentado. Siempre lo has estado, cada vez más cuanto más envejeces. Pero eres consciente de tus partes, los bordes de ti mismo. No queda mucho en donde estás aparte de ti mismo o otras personas que o SERÁN comida o intentarán convertirte en la suya. Pueden intentarlo.  
  
Ni que decir tiene que cuando sientes que un pequeño fragmento de ti mismo que imbuiste con una maldición reciclada cobra vida, te das cuenta. Existe fuera de este sitio y la conexión es fuerte, no suficiente para traer de vuelta a todo tu ser, pero lo suficiente para…  
  
CONTROLAR.  
  
Te deslizas por la conexión y te asientas en el cuerpo desplomado de tu víctima, su mano extendida sobre la Game Bro. Oh, un ángel. Ni más ni menos que un trono. En silencio, lo apruebas, unas buenas cuatro de cinco gorras, será muy útil. Mueves a tu marioneta para que se enderece y haces que sus dedos espásticos cojan la Game Bro. Está intentando resistirse. Adorable.  
  
Ojeando su mente te paras, asimilando el recuerdo de dos caras en particular. Hincas tus dedos en ellas y los recuerdos surgen.  
  
Dave sentado sobre una manta en la playa, riéndose, hablando. Él se inclina y besa a quienquiera que sea esta persona que ahora es tu marioneta. Otro recuerdo surge mientras tú hincas los bordes irregulares de ti mismo en su mente. Sollux bajo este tío en su cama, gritando su nombre.  
  
Karkat. Aparentemente el nombre de tu marioneta es Karkat.  
  
En tu interior se arremolinan emociones oscuras, aunque nadie lo sabría por la cara inexpresiva de tu recipiente. Le obligas a levantarse, con la revista todavía en mano, y lo llevas a través de la pared de la jaula. El fuego bendito puede derretir de sobra el metal, eso lo sabes de primera mano.  
  
Tu marioneta está de pie en el ascensor y tú examinas su cara en el metal razonablemente brillante de las paredes. Sus ojos están completamente negros por tu culpa, pero el resto de su cara es aburrida. Podrías arrancarle la piel, eso sería ligeramente más interesante pero entonces ¿qué sentido tendría hacer eso si Dave y Sollux no lo ven? Hazlos mirar, eso es mucho mejor.  
  
Según dejas el edificio, una mujer llama a tu marioneta pero tú ignoras la voz, tienes lugares a los que ir.  
  
Parece que tu recipiente está tan acostumbrado a ir a donde quieres que vaya que su propio piloto automático te lleva hasta ahí. Te paras un momento delante de la puerta que pone Dave y Sollux. Hay dos personas dentro pero ninguna de ellas es Sollux. Escuchas.  
  
“Si esto es una broma es extremadamente rara. Sólo venir a mi apartamento, llenar la bañera y entonces sólo quedarme aquí.” Dave dice.  
  
“Ya lo entenderás. Y además, ahora yo no puedo estar aquí.” La voz de una chica dice.  
  
“Terezi, espera- no puedes limitarte a… vale.” Dave deja de hablar, escuchas gritos a lo lejos fuera y sientes el miedo procedente de allí. Ahora él está solo.  
  
Te paras ahí y esperas, escuchando hasta que oyes como Dave se mueve de la habitación en la que está y se va a otra. Sigue mascullando para sí mismo. Estúpido, eso lo delata.  
  
El pomo se derrite con un poco de fuego y tú abres la puerta al empujarla. Te preguntas cuál será el arma de este ángel, pero cuando la invocas te das cuenta de que es una de tus katanas. Interesante, en un cuerpo angelical sigues invocando tu propia arma angelical. Giras la espada en tu mano un momento, examinándola con curiosidad.  
  
“Toda la puta bañera, joder.” Dave masculla en la habitación de al lado.  
  
Tú te acercas, no en silencio pero tampoco siendo deliberadamente ruidoso. A ver cómo han cambiado sus reflejos, sin duda se le habrán entorpecido. Según te acercas al borde del baño Dave te percibe de alguna manera y se gira de golpe para mirarte.  
  
“¿K… ¿Karkat?” Dice. Puede ver la cara de tu marioneta, por supuesto, pero él debería ser capaz de saber que eres tú quien está aquí dentro.  
  
Te abalanzas sobre él y te esquiva. Su hechizo de invocación salta y Sollux vuelve a estar aquí después de todo, porque Dave no podría luchar contra ti sólo, ¿verdad? Sollux parece descolocado pero al menos él se da cuenta de quién eres y está armado con una espada inmediatamente.  
  
“¡Sal de aquí!” Sollux le ordena a Dave y se pone entre Dave y tú.  
  
Con un sólo golpe de tu katana, tú haces añicos su cimirrana escarlata y lo decapitas. Dave se está tapando la boca con las manos en horror silencioso mientras se aleja de ti y se va al salón. Tú caminas sobre la sangre de Sollux para llegar a él, esparciéndola por la alfombra a cada paso.  
  
“Karkat, ¿qué- ¿qué le has hecho a Karkat?” Dave pregunta con la voz temblándole.  
  
Tú no dices nada y te acercas a él, pero ya puedes oír a Sollux reformándose detrás de ti. A Dave se le está acabando el espacio para retroceder, tendrá que contraatacar en algún momento. Se ve una nube de humo, Sollux presiona una espada contra las manos de Dave y le da a él una orden.  
  
“Invoca a Mituna, ya.” Sollux ordena.  
  
“Ese traidor.” Siseas.  
  
“Como si tú fueras mejor que él.” Sollux te contesta y alza una espada nueva para defender a Dave de ti.  
  
Luchas contra él. Es bastante unilateral, él comete algunos errores tontos por los cuales tú lo castigas, pero en general sigue siendo igual que antes. Podrías presionarlo más pero te da curiosidad, podrías matar a Mituna delante de ambos, eso sería interesante.  
  
Dave invoca a Mituna, quien también adivina quién eres y también empieza a luchar contra ti. Él tiene sus katares de doble hoja en sus manos al instante, lo cual al menos es algo interesante, aunque no sea un gran desafío. Él no tiene la experiencia en luchar contra ti personalmente que Sollux tiene, pero también ha estado vivo durante mucho más tiempo que él. Cuando Sollux se rezaga un momento te preguntas qué está haciendo, es algún tipo de hechizo dirigido hacia ti, pero no funcionará así que no sabes por qué se está molestando en intentarlo. La magia de ese estilo no ha funcionado contigo desde que eres un dios, el que estés usando a este idiota como marioneta no cambiará eso.  
  
Y entonces, cuando vas a apuñalarle en la cara, te encuentras con que tu cuerpo robado se congela justo antes de alcanzarlo.  
  
“Le has revocado su permiso para hacerte daño.” Mituna susurra, asombrado.  
  
¿Qué? No. Eso no tiene sentido. Tú nunca accediste a eso, nadie accedería a que alguien más tuviera tanto control sobre…  
  
Te apartas un poco, repasas la estúpida forma física de este ángel y entre los otros hechizos y juramentos de este cuerpo, hay una cesión de control específicamente hacia Sollux. Qué cojones.  
  
Sollux choca su hombro contra ti, y entonces él y Mituna te fuerzan contra la pared. Estás a punto de desatar algo especialmente creativo en lo que a magia se refiere, quizás los derretirás de dentro a fuera. Pero antes de que puedas empezar a decir una palabra de ningún hechizo, las garras de Mituna te perforan la garganta. Sus garras mutilan las cuerdas vocales de este cuerpo y te cortan otra vía de ataque. Eso mataría a la mayoría de las criaturas, pero este cuerpo en realidad no NECESITA sangre y hace falta más que eso para destruir a un trono. Incluso si están por debajo de ti, los tronos pueden sobrevivir a casi todo.  
  
“¡Destrúyelo!” Mituna le ladra a Sollux, quien alza su espada.  
  
La hoja vacila en su mano, su expresión es dolida. Si las cuerdas vocales de este cuerpo siguieran funcionando igual le preguntarías si que él ame al tío que solía ocupar este cuerpo está haciendo que esto sea difícil para él. Tú intentas enseñar a la gente, pero no te escuchan.  
  
“¡Sollux!” Mituna vuelve a gritar.  
“¿Podría él siquiera volver? Dios no está y-” Sollux titubea. Tú intentas sacarle los ojos a Mituna pero no tienes éxito y debe haber sido ese ataque lo que obliga a Sollux a actuar.  
  
Sollux te apuñala el pecho. Directamente hasta la pared detrás de ti.  
  
Observas la regiespada negra que le está saliendo del pecho a tu marionetita. Lástima que no haya dado con su corazón, y él también sabía que tenía que atravesárselo, ¿verdad? Supones que simplemente no tenía el espinazo necesario para hacerlo. Quizás deberías comprobar si ahora tiene.  
  
Haces que tu marionetita ande hacia delante por la espada hasta que llega a la empuñadura. Otras dos personas entran en la sala, una posibilidad siendo que derretiste el mecanismo de la puerta y ha habido muchos gritos. Tus ojos se centran en una de las chicas. Te toma un momento pero reconoces a una de ellas, es la hermana. Oh, si sólo pudieras matarla eso sí que jodería las cosas para el Cielo. Añades «matarla» a tu lista de tareas pendientes.  
  
“¡Está poseído, literalmente es una posesión satánica!” Sollux les grita a las chicas.  
  
“¡¿Kanaya?!” Mituna exclama.  
  
“M… ¡¿Mituna?!” Kanaya responde.  
  
“¡Necesitamos agua! ¡Agua bendita!” Mituna insiste.  
  
“¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo-” Ella empieza.  
  
“¡La bañera está llena! ¡Haced eso!” Dave interrumpe.  
  
Oh, no, tú no te vas a meter en una bañera llena de agua bendita, eso no va a pasar.  
  
“¡Ve!” Mituna le ordena y le da un puñetazo en la cara a tu marioneta.  
  
“¿Qué tiene en la mano?” Dave pregunta.  
  
“Eso debe haber sido lo que ha provocado esto. Dave, ¿tienes una bolsa? ¿De esas de congelados?” Mituna pregunta mientras forcejea para intentar obligarte a ponerte otra vez contra la pared. Ahora tiene a Sollux ayudándolo, así que es aún más difícil resistirte.  
  
“¡Sí! ¡Sí!” Dave asiente y se va corriendo.  
  
“¡Traedlo hasta aquí!” Kanaya grita desde el otro cuarto.  
  
Tu incapacidad de luchar contra Sollux en este estúpido cuerpo obstaculiza mucho tu capacidad de resistirte y tu debilitada marioneta es sacada de la espada en su pecho y arrastrada hacia el baño. Kanaya y otra chica están en el baño, esperándoos. Sollux y Mituna te tiran hacia allá y se apartan para que no les roce el agua al salpicar.  
  
Quema. Mucho.  
  
Te están quemando para sacarte hasta de la última célula del cuerpo inútil de este ángel, y que te estén sosteniendo bajo el agua tampoco ayuda. Una mano te arranca la Game Bro y la conexión con tu marioneta se debilita. Tú te revuelves, arañas y atacas con tu marioneta tanto como puedes, pero estás perdiendo el control cada vez más.  
  
Y entonces vuelves al vacío. Estás exhausto. Hora de encontrar a alguien para comer.

Te duele todo. El pecho te está matando, te arde la garganta y te sientes como si fueras a vomitar. Forcejeas contra dos manos que te están sosteniendo, manteniéndote bajo… bajo el agua. Su férreo agarre te acerca a la superficie y nebulosamente crees que estás mirando a Kanaya. Ella te saca la cabeza del agua, y te deja tosiendo y ahogándote con el agua de tu garganta. Kanaya te está mirando fijamente y mascullando algo en voz baja, casi como un cántico.

“Sus- sus ojos vuelven a ser normales. ¿Está mejor? ¿Eso lo ha arreglado?” Rose pregunta a un lado de Kanaya.

“No lo sé. Él podría seguir estando poseído o conectado sólo en parte.” Sollux dice, merodeando cerca de la puerta.

Toses y escupes agua mientras sientes que tu garganta rezuma algo, Rose se estremece al mirarte. Ella extiende la mano hacia tu garganta, pero titubea al ir a tocarte.

“Karkat, ¿puedes oírme?” Ella pregunta.

Tú intentas hablar pero sientes que tu garganta es pura agonía y no puedes soltar ni un solo sonido.

“Ya, lo siento, no va a ser capaz de hacer eso. Como que esa era mi intención. Lo siento, tío.” Mituna se disculpa. No lo habías visto ahí.

“¿Podríais hacerle beber agua bendita? Si está poseído por literalmente el puto Diablo en alguna parte de su interior, entonces meterle eso dentro tiene que ayudar, ¿verdad?” Dave sugiere. Joder, ¿está aquí todo el mundo?

“Esa es una buena idea. No estoy seguro de si funcionará fijo, pero no puede empeorar las cosas.” Sollux asiente.

“Iré a por un vaso. Kanaya, ¿debería llenarlo con agua normal y dejarte hacer lo tuyo?” Dave pregunta.

Kanaya asiente hacia él pero no para con su cántico. Notas una cadencia familiar en sus palabras y mientras te dejas caer contra el frío plástico de la bañera sientes cómo tu mente cambia un poco para interpretar los sonidos. Estás bastante seguro de que es el Padre Nuestro. No en español, sino en otro idioma. Está usando palabras benditas.

“Todo va a ir bien, Karkat. Te pondrás bien. Sollux ahora está bien, Mituna está bien, no le hiciste ningún daño permanente a nadie. Vamos a arreglarte, entonces voy a averiguar quién te hizo esto y destruirlo.” Rose te promete mientras te acaricia tu pelo mojado.

“Ese sería el mismo Diablo.” Mituna señala.

“Voy a matar al mismo Diablo por esto. Personalmente.” Rose dice sinceramente y continúa acariciándote el pelo de manera reconfortante.

Tú jadeas, más o menos… a través de tu garganta destrozada en lugar de por tu boca y la idea de eso te hace sentir más mareo si cabe dentro de lo que ya habías estado sintiendo. De hecho… oh, no. Te revuelves lo suficiente como para inclinarte sobre el borde de la bañera a pesar de que hace que tu pecho grite de dolor.

Por el lado bueno, estás con arcadas el tiempo suficiente como para que Rose se dé cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar y no le vomites encima. Y tampoco has comido nada hoy, así que podría ser peor, ¿supones que deberías darle las gracias a Terezi? Pero te sigue QUEMANDO. Te quema muchísimo.

“¿Por qué- ¿es eso Fanta? ¿Es que Karkat acaba de vomitar Fanta en el suelo de mi baño?” Dave pregunta, estando otra vez en la puerta.

“Agua profana.” Mituna responde.

“Es básicamente Fanta, sí.” Sollux coincide.

“Estoy muy perdido. Toma, Kanaya.” Dave dice y le pasa el vaso a ella mientras tú estás ocupado tosiendo.

Sientes una ola de magia y Kanaya te pone delante un vaso rojo de plástico. Rose te sujeta con mucho cuidado del hombro y te ayuda a beber lo que puedes. Eso al menos lo sientes fresco y te alivia al beberlo, y hace que sientas tu garganta mucho menos en carne viva por dentro.

“¿Tiene que quedarse en la bañera? ¿Tiene Kanaya que seguir con su cántico?” Rose pregunta.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que cualquier bien que eso haya conseguido ya está hecho. Probablemente sea mejor sacarlo de ahí para poder coserlo.” Sollux dice.

Kanaya para su cántico y mira a Rose.

“¿Quieres cogerlo de los brazos? Yo me encargo de sus piernas.” Ella sugiere.

Rose asiente y las dos te sacan de la bañera para que seguidamente Dave te envuelva con una toalla, ambos demonios mantienen una distancia muy amplia de ti.

“Secadlo, yo iré a por vendas.” Sollux instruye.

Dave, Rose y Kanaya te llevan con cuidado hasta el sofá y te tumban en él. No puedes hablar pero intentas mostrar con tu expresión facial y jadeos de dolor que apoyar tu espalda agujereada en el sofá no es divertido.

“Uh, espera. Esto os quemará a los dos, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta, mirando a Mituna.

“Muchísimo, sí.” Él asiente.

“Quitémosle la ropa entonces.” Dave dice, y tú debes estar muy mal porque eso no provoca ningún intento de insinuación por parte de nadie.

Hace falta que Dave y Rose trabajen juntos para quitarte la sudadera, sólo es magia así que supones que podrías hacerla desaparecer pero ahora mismo no sabes si podrías conseguir hacer nada de nada.

“Oh, joder, eso está-” Dave empieza, mirando a tu pecho, horrorizado.

“Perfectamente bien, nada de lo que preocuparse.” Rose dice con una sonrisa forzada y tira tu sudadera en el baño, donde aterriza con un ruido húmedo.

Los dos te empujan para quitarte los vaqueros y Kanaya empieza a secarte el pelo y la cara suavemente con la toalla en sus manos.

“Así que. Um.” Mituna titubea. Kanaya le pasa la toalla a Rose y se gira para mirar a Mituna, quien parece estar profundamente ansioso, como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

“Tenemos que hablar.” Kanaya dice severamente y desde tu punto de vista puedes ver la manera en que lo está manteniendo en su sitio con la mirada.

“Estoy seguro de que estás enfadada, y me lo merezco. Pero yo de verdad que sólo estaba intentando-” Mituna balbucea.

“No. Para eso. ¡¿Dónde COÑO has estado todos estos años?! ¡Mamá y yo pensábamos que estabas muerto!” Kanaya le suelta.

“Estaba exiliado en el Infierno, no podía-” Él vuelve a intentar.

“¿OH? Oh, ¿lo has estado? ¿También desde El Acontecimiento?” Kanaya exige, con las manos en las caderas.

Estás observando esto, los gemelos están ambos observando esto, pero todos os aseguráis de parecer no haberlo estado haciendo cuando Kanaya se gira para miraros.

“Lo siento cariño, ¿puedo cogerte esto? Gracias.” Kanaya dice amablemente y coge un cojín del sofá, cerca de tu cabeza. Tú débilmente le diriges un pulgar hacia arriba, en parte sólo porque quieres saber qué va a hacer con eso.

Observas cómo Kanaya camina hasta Mituna y empieza a darle con el cojín para enfatizar cada palabra.

“He. Estado. Esperando. Más. De. Dos. Mil. Años. Para. Verte. Otra. Vez. Y. Tú. Te. Pensabas. Que. Yo. No. Querría- oh.” Kanaya se para y tú te das cuenta de que el cojín se ha ensartado en los cuernos de Mituna y ahora está algo atascado.

“Te convertí en vampira.” Mituna dice suavemente y se saca el cojín.

“Nos salvaste la vida, so estúpido. Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti, eres de la familia.” Kanaya se sorbe los mocos y agarra a Mituna para abrazarlo de manera que parece un poco dolorosa.

“No podía hacer nada más, ellos querían que os matara y os llevara abajo. El Cielo me obligó a ver cómo Sinsigno moría, no podía- no a tu Dolorosa también.” Mituna dice ahogadamente y se aferra a ella.

“Está bien, nos salvamos, gracias a ti. Está bien.” Kanaya llora.

“Tengo muchísimas preguntas.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“Yo igual, pero mejor ayudemos a Karkat primero.” Rose dice suavemente, nadie quiere interrumpir lo que claramente es un momento muy emotivo justo ahí.

“Tengo las vendas, ¿está seco? ¿Sí? Vale, moveos.” Sollux aparta a Rose de en medio y se acerca a ti.

Sollux te toca el cuello con los dedos y debe ser bastante malo si le haces caso a la expresión que está poniendo.

“¿Cómo es que no es un pájaro después de herirlo tanto?” Dave pregunta.

“Él es un trono, puede aguantar cosas peores que esto. Normalmente esto se habría curado ya, pero ser herido por haber sido poseído por alguien tan opuesto a él ha jodido eso. Mucha agua bendita y reposo deberían arreglarlo.” Sollux le cuenta.

“Vi anillos en su pecho a través de ese agujero, como su otra forma tenía.” Rose sisea.

“Nuestros cuerpos son reales pero también… no. No te preocupes por eso. Todas las partes que necesita para seguir siendo físico están bien.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Sollux te venda el cuello con mucho cuidado, teniendo cuidado de no presionar mucho ninguno de los cortes o agujeros ahí dentro. En realidad preferirías no pensar en ello, la idea te está revolviendo el estómago y no quieres tener otro «momento Fanta».

Sollux pasa a tu pecho con esparadrapo y gasas, acolchando la zona y sujetando ese forro en su sitio.

“Tenemos un kit de sutura para heridas, ¿eso ayudaría?” Rose pregunta, recordando tu cinturón de contención.

“No, su cuerpo no funciona así cuando está así de herido. Sólo estoy acolchando los bordes de sus heridas para que Kanaya pueda echarle agua bendita ahí y se mantendrá ahí y lo bendecirá o algo.” Sollux responde. Él te pone esparadrapo y gasa por la espalda para que tu puñalada esté sellada a ambos lados. Puede que sea algo bueno que tu voz no esté funcionando ahora mismo, de esa manera nadie puede oír tu gemido de dolor cuando Sollux te gira ligeramente para alcanzar tu espalda.

“Kanaya, ¿podrías…” Sollux deja de hablar, esperando enfáticamente a que Kanaya deje de abrazar a Mituna. Ella se aparta sorbiéndose los mocos y se frota los ojos, enjugándose las lágrimas, de alguna manera sin estropearse el maquillaje. Incluso con un agujero en el pecho sigues estando impresionado por eso.

“Por supuesto.” Kanaya dice.

Sollux se aparta y Kanaya se agacha a tu lado con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

“Te voy a arreglar ahora, ¿vale?” Ella te cuenta y te acaricia la mejilla.

“Hey, uh, no es por morder la mano que está curando a Karkat ni nada pero tengo unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Cómo coño? ¿Qué coño? ¿Quién coño? Más o menos en ese orden.” Dave dice.

“¿No vas a meter un «¿dónde coño?» ahí dentro?” Mituna se ríe.

“No, porque aquí coño. Obviamente.” Dave responde.

“O en Karkat coño, de ahí los agujeros.” Rose añade.

Le diriges a Rose una mirada que esperas que pueda transmitir correctamente la frase de «demasiado pronto, Rose, demasiado pronto» pero no sabes si has conseguido comunicarte bien.

“Vale, seamos más específicos. ¿Cómo puedes hacer tú agua bendita cuando la gente ya no puede hacer eso? Que no haya dioses por aquí significa que no funciona ninguna bendición.” Dave razona.

“Yo soy un demonio, puedo hacer agua profana. Es el mismo principio.” Mituna se encoge de hombros.

“Pero no lo es. Tú en teoría trabajas para _él_ a pesar de que en realidad no lo hagas, eres un demonio, eres de ahí. Kanaya es sólo una vampira buenorra que vive en este plano. Además, y no estoy diciendo esto para distraeros de que acabe de llamar a Kanaya una vampira buenorra-” Dave parlotea.

“Sigue llamando la atención sobre ello, eso ayudará.” Rose interrumpe.

“-pero ¿por qué es el agua profana refresco de naranja? Ese es el peor sabor para las cosas. En plan, nombra un sabor peor para un refresco, te reto.” Él continúa como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

“Sebo.” Rose sugiere, haciendo que todo el mundo ponga muecas de asco.

“Odio que seamos familia, no vuelvas a hablar nunca. Kanaya, ¿cómo coño puedes hacer esto?” Dave pregunta, girándose hacia Kanaya.

Sollux vuelve con otro vaso de agua y Kanaya se lo coge agradecidamente, musitando algo en voz muy baja hasta que supones que ha terminado de bendecirla.

“Yo… yo puedo hacer esto por el mismo motivo por el que los demonios pueden hacer lo contrario. Mis poderes no vienen de haber sido consagrada, sino de ser familia de una figura sagrada.” Kanaya dice en voz baja.

Las piezas del puzle encajan en tu mente y tú sacas tu móvil para escribir, ni de coña vas a hablar así.

SINSIGNO

Le muestras tu móvil y aunque ella parece algo sorprendida, asiente.

“Sí. Él… era mi hermano.” Ella confirma en voz baja y echa un poco de agua en tu cuello vendado.

“Perdón, ¿quién? No lo he visto.” Dave pregunta.

“Lo llamábamos Sinsigno, era algo así como una broma en la familia. Mi, ah… mi madre tiene muchas estatuas hechas sobre ella, aunque ninguna se parezca mucho, pero tampoco lo hacían con mi hermano. Ellos la llaman la «Virgen María». Aunque tampoco es que ella sea virgen, es decir, yo estoy aquí.” Kanaya masculla.

“Tu madre es… María. ¿Y tu hermano es Jesús? ¿Jesús es- vale, entiendo por qué puedes hacer agua bendita. Perdona, decías que lo llamabais Sinsigno, ¿preferirías que lo llamáramos así?” Rose pregunta.

“Sí, lo haríamos.” Mituna responde por ella.

Kanaya sigue empapando tus vendas con mucho cuidado en agua bendita, pero ves que su mirada se desvía hacia Sollux, quien ahora está encaramado sobre el brazo del sofá.

“Lo sabías, ¿verdad?” Ella le pregunta finalmente.

“No soy estúpido. Es sólo que no era asunto mío e hiciera lo que hiciera, os cabrearía o a Mituna o a ti así que me figuré que sacaría las narices de ese asunto. No es mi historia para contarla y como yo lo veo, vuestra familia ya ha recibido demasiada atención que no queríais, me imaginaba que debería dejaros solos.” Sollux responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Supongo que puedo verle el sentido a eso, aunque habría preferido encontrar a Mituna antes. Pero gracias por la consideración. Lo aprecio.” Kanaya asiente.

“No hay problema. Ningún niño pide ser de repente el hijo de un dios y que le arrastren a esas mierdas, fue un asunto bastante chungo y me siento mal por tu hermano, considerando la situación.” Sollux dice.

YO CONOCÍA A TU HERMANO, EN EL CIELO. TENGO UNOS CUANTOS RECUERDOS DE ÉL AUNQUE HAYA PERDIDO LA MAYORÍA. Escribes rápidamente en tu móvil y se lo muestras a Kanaya.

“Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Qué- ¿qué recuerdas? ¿Está él bien?” Kanaya te pregunta urgentemente.

ÉL FUE BUENO CONMIGO. CREO QUE LO MANTENÍAN APARTADO DE LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE, ÉL CAUSÓ MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON SUS IDEAS, CREO. HASTA DONDE YO PUEDO RECODAR ÉL ERA LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE NO ERA HORRIBLE AHÍ ARRIBA. CREO QUE MI CREADOR FUE HECHO PARA SER ÉL PERO MEJOR.

“Pero tú… tú dijiste que tu familiar- tu creador era horrible.” Kanaya dice lentamente.

LO ERA. LO HICIERON PARA SER COMO TU HERMANO PERO “MEJOR”, SIN INFLUENCIAS HUMANAS. ENTONCES ÉL ME HIZO PARA DESHACERSE DE LAS PARTES DE SÍ MISMO QUE NO LE GUSTABAN. SINSIGNO DIJO QUE YO LE CAÍA MEJOR, CREO QUE ÉL PENSABA QUE ERA IRÓNICO. ADEMÁS CREO QUE ÉL SOLÍA AYUDARME A SALIR A HURTADILLAS PARA PODER BAJAR AQUÍ A AYUDAR A LA GENTE.

Ahora Mituna y Kanaya están leyendo tu móvil, aunque Rose está echando vistazos de vez en cuando.

“Eso suena a él.” Mituna se ríe, aunque suena agridulce.

“¿Desafiar a la autoridad para ayudar a la gente? ¿Ver lo bueno en alguien? Sí. Sí, lo hace.” Kanaya se sorbe los mocos.

“¿Te sientes algo mejor?” Dave te pregunta después de un momento, pero mantiene la voz baja. Parece que Kanaya y Mituna están teniendo un momento íntimo e incluso Dave tiene tacto como para no interrumpirlos.

Intentas hablar pero sigue saliéndote sólo un jadeo de dolor.

“Probablemente te tome un tiempo hasta que puedas volver a hablar. Eso es un cambio de lo normal.” Sollux responde por ti y no se derrite y muere cuando lo fulminas con la mirada.

“Vale, yo sólo… Karkat aparece aquí poseído y sosteniendo una revista malvada que hemos tenido que meter en una bolsa de congelados llena de agua bendita y Kanaya ha tenido que torturar al diablo fuera de él. Es decir, ¿qué cojones? ¿Qué ha pasado?” Dave pregunta.

“Era uno de los libros de la biblioteca, supongo que el que Karkat y yo encontramos que Terezi predijo que llevaría a que alguien se ahogara, lo cual supongo que ha pasado.” Kanaya explica.

“Terezi vino aquí antes y llenó la bañera para seguidamente largarse por la ventana, pasando a su forma de dragona giganorme.” Dave asiente.

“Como ella suele hacer.” Rose dice.

“Sin eso habríamos tenido que esperar a que la bañera se llenara, esa pelea habría seguido durante mucho más tiempo y habría sido mucho peor.” Sollux dice sombríamente.

“Vale, pero ¿cómo hace un libro que Karkat sea poseído por el mismo Diablo?” Dave pregunta.

“Yo también tengo curiosidad sobre eso.” Rose coincide.

“Es el tipo de cosa que a él le gustaba hacer. Maldecir cosas y conectarlas a su alma para poder joder con la gente sólo porque podía. Supongo que ese sólo saltó hacia Karkat por su especie.” Sollux explica.

“Yo tengo una pregunta mejor. ¿Por qué hizo que Karkat viniera aquí? ¿Era algún intento de torturar a Karkat al intentar matar a alguien con quien está saliendo o ha venido aquí buscando específicamente a Sollux también por su especie o qué?” Rose pregunta.

“Yo… no leo mentes, así que no lo sé. No podría especular. Ser cruel sólo por ser cruel definitivamente no es raro en él.” Sollux le dice muy deliberadamente.

“¿Debería asumir que ese hecho estaba relacionado o es que me acabas de decir una frase que me llevaría a asumir que ese es el motivo a pesar de que tú no lo hayas dicho?” Rose pregunta.

Oh, ella es buena. Sollux sólo ha afirmado que no puede decir ni sí ni no con absoluta certeza y ha presentado un hecho diferente como si fuera una respuesta. Ha evadido la pregunta sin parecer estarlo haciendo para nada. Tú, sin embargo, te ves inclinado a responder.

QUERÍA A DAVE Y A SOLLUX. ÉL REBUSCÓ EN MI CEREBRO Y

Sollux te arranca el móvil de las manos y en lo que claramente es un momento de pánico se limita a tragárselo enterito.

“Yo… sé que no necesitas comer y te lo puedes tragar casi todo, pero ¿de verdad tenías que hacer eso, tío? Karkat va a necesitar un móvil nuevo al mes a este ritmo.” Dave gruñe.

“Además, le has quitado a Karkat su único medio para comunicarse ahora mismo, lo cual es tanto cruel como extremadamente sospechoso.” Rose le dice amenazadoramente.

“Karkat no debería estar hablando de todos modos, debería estar durmiendo para curarse.” Sollux dice.

“¿Dormir la mona para que se le vayan los boquetes en pecho y garganta? Estoy muy a favor de los poderes reparadores de una buena siesta, pero no creo que esto vaya a funcionar así.” Dave señala.

“Ayudará. Mituna, ¿podrías…” Sollux asiente hacia algo al otro lado de la habitación.

“¿Podrías ayudarme?” Mituna le pregunta a Kanaya y ella asiente.

“Sí, creo que deberíamos devolver ese libro a la biblioteca y explicar lo que ha pasado.” Kanaya asiente y se levanta.

“Venga.” Sollux hace un gesto de la mano y tú flotas en el aire. Tu garganta está demasiado destrozada como para protestar y todo lo demás te duele demasiado como para intentar siquiera parar a Sollux, aunque tampoco crees que pudieras.

“Hey, espera-” Rose protesta pero Sollux ya te ha pasado por la puerta de su habitación y ha cerrado la puerta.

Sollux no tiene una cama, sino que más bien tiene lo que parece un puf en el suelo, pero es mucho más suave y no parece que esté lleno de bolas de poliestireno. Por supuesto, sigue teniendo esas hamacas para hurones suyas en las que le pusiste purpurina, pero no te ha metido en una de ellas. Él te baja con cuidado al puf y se agacha en el borde.

“Vale, vas a necesitar dormir pero yo me quedaré aquí contigo. Me aseguraré de que nada empeore y traeré a Kanaya de vuelta si tengo que hacerlo. Nadie se va a acercar a ti sin pasar por mí antes, así que puedes apagarte del todo, ¿sabes?” Sollux te asegura.

Todo eso es muy amable, pero no es lo que quieres. Chasqueas los dedos en su cara para llamar su atención y entonces te señalas a la otra muñeca, en la que tienes el amuleto de tu móvil.

“Ah. Te has dado cuenta de que no me lo he comido.” Sollux dice en voz baja. Tu teoría es que él debe habérselo guardado en la palma y metido en su vacío, y efectivamente Sollux se saca tu móvil ileso del pecho.

“Si le cuentas a Dave que _él_ vino aquí por él entonces sólo vas a asustarlo. Yo le guardo las espaldas, no necesitas decir eso, así que… sólo no se lo digas. ¿Por favor?” Sollux te ruega pero te devuelve el móvil igualmente.

No sabes qué conclusiones sacar de ahí pero puedes lidiar con eso luego, abres la aplicación de notas de tu móvil y escribes lo que quieres decir.

ME HAS APUÑALADO EN EL PECHO

“Sí, lo siento. Se te curará.” Sollux se disculpa y aparta la mirada con culpa.

LA OTRA VEZ ME DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS QUE DESTRUIR MI CORAZÓN PARA DESTRUIR MI CUERPO. O AL MENOS QUE ESA ES LA MANERA MÁS FÁCIL DE HACERLO.

“Tú hiciste un buen trabajo cuando te estrellaste en el desierto de Nevada a miles de kilómetros por hora, pero eso es más difícil que yo te lo haga.” Sollux se ríe algo débilmente.

DIJISTE QUE TE ACOSTUMBRASTE A HACERLO TODAS LAS VECES. DESTRUISTE MI CUERPO UN MONTÓN DE VECES, ¿VERDAD?

“Bueno, sí, pero ahora no es así. No me gusta hacerle daño a la gente que me importa.” Sollux te dice sinceramente.

FALLASTE

“Yo-” Sollux titubea.

FALLASTE A PROPÓSITO

“No pude hacerlo. Mituna puede cuidar de sí mismo y si hubieras estado intentando matar a Dave y yo no hubiera tenido otra opción entonces por supuesto que lo habría hecho pero el único en peligro de muerte ahí era yo y eso no dura mucho así que… no pude hacerlo.” Sollux no te está mirando para nada ahora mismo, está mirando a un lado con los hombros alzados defensivamente. O quizás sólo está intentando parecer lo más pequeño posible.

“Los dioses ya no están, si tu cuerpo fuera destruido por completo a través de tu corazón para que no pudieras ser siquiera un montón de pájaros para ponerte mejor entonces volverías al Cielo. No hay nadie ahí para darte permiso para conseguir un cuerpo nuevo, e incluso si lo hubiera probablemente estarías en muchos problemas por todo lo que has hecho. Yo- yo probablemente no te volvería a ver. Ellos hasta podrían destruirte, matarte en condiciones. No podía hacer eso.” Sollux insiste y cuando finalmente te devuelve la mirada está claro que está a punto de llorar.

Desearías poder hablar porque escribir no es lo mismo. Extiendes la mano un poco a tientas más allá de la mullida cama y le aprietas el brazo para reconfortarlo. Apartas tu mano sólo para escribir.

ESTÁ BIEN

“¡No, no lo está! ¡Te he atravesado el pecho! ¡Ya no eres sólo un ángel cualquiera persiguiéndome, eres mi kismesis, eres mi amigo! ¡Somos- ¡yo no le hago DAÑO a la gente que-” A Sollux le tiembla el aliento.

TENÍAS QUE PARARLO

Intentas enseñarle el mensaje pero ahora Sollux tiene todos los ojos cerrados con fuerza y está derramando lágrimas ligeramente teñidas de dorado por las comisuras de sus ojos. Es… curioso ver a alguien llorar con cuatro ojos, pero también te pone en marcha. Necesitas que vea tu mensaje, de hecho escribes más en él.

NO ES CULPA TUYA, HICISTE LO CORRECTO. TE QUIERO.

¡El muy tonto todavía tiene los ojos cerrados! Con esfuerzo y un jadeo de dolor te acercas a él y vas a darle un manotazo en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Tu brazo se bloquea y se congela a un pelo de tocar su cuerpo. Sollux se sobresalta y tú también estás bastante acojonado, sin conseguir hacer nada salvo soltar un ruidito de pánico desde tu destrozada garganta.

“Oh, OH. Joder, lo siento. Puedes volver a hacerme daño, si… quisieras hacerlo.” Sollux dice incómodamente y tú le diriges una mirada incrédula. Igualmente lo vuelves a intentar y consigues darle un manotazo inofensivo en el brazo. Vale, ya has recuperado tu autonomía corporal. Hora de restregarle tu móvil por las narices.

Sollux lee pero claramente lo que has escrito no lo está animando mucho. Siendo justos es cierto que tú casi te mueres y él casi tiene que matarte, ambos habéis pasado por mucho y él ha mantenido la compostura ahí fuera. No le vas a negar el derecho a perder un poco el control de sus emociones en privado. Con manos torpes, guardas tu móvil y extiendes tus brazos hacia él, abriendo y cerrando tus manos rápidamente como un gesto para que él se acerque a ti.

Sollux se inclina sobre ti y tú tiras de él suavemente hacia la mullida y suave cama contigo. Él debe tener cuidado de no tocar tus heridas, tanto para no hacerte daño como para no hacerse daño a sí mismo con tus vendajes empapados de agua bendita.

“Está bien, yo me quedaré despierto.” Él te promete en voz baja, casi susurrándote con la cara metida en tu pelo.

Asientes a modo de confirmación vaga de que lo has oído y cierras los ojos. Dejas que tu mano llegue a la venda que te rodea el pecho, sobre tu corazón, y puedes sentir cómo el corte está justo por debajo de donde sabes que está la marca roja de Kankri. Él no pudo matarte, pero tú lo mataste. O al menos te obligaron a hacerlo.

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y extiendes la mano a su cuello, al sitio en que le cortaste la cabeza limpiamente. Articulas «lo siento» y él parece darse cuenta de lo que estás diciendo.

“No fuiste tú. De todos modos él me ha hecho cosas peores.” Sollux te asegura.

Vale, no, necesitas volver a coger tu móvil.

¿ÉL ES EL CREADOR DE TU CREADOR?

“Sí.” Sollux te confirma muy muy bajito.

SI ALGUNA VEZ LO VEO VOY A PELEARME CON ÉL

“Espero que no lo hagas pero si ocurre, no luches con él. Morirás.” Sollux susurra.

PREFERIRÍA MORIR ANTES QUE DEJARTE SOLO LIDIANDO CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA. PODÍA ESCUCHARLO DENTRO DE MI CABEZA Y APESTABA. A LA MIERDA ESE TÍO.

“Joder- no, eres un idiota. Vete a dormir.” Sollux bufa y te quita el móvil de las manos, poniéndolo más abajo en la cama. Como venganza vas a darle un codazo en el costado pero él no reacciona mucho.

“Costilla extra, cabrón. Y ahora vete a dormir.” Él te sisea, pero parece algo satisfecho por haber derrotado tus intentos de atacarlo. Eso es mejor que verlo llorar. Puedes dormir con Sollux poniéndose chulito, es mejor que estar devastado.

Bostezas, te arrepientes inmediatamente porque hace que te duela la garganta, y seguidamente te duermes.

Sientes vagamente cómo pasa el tiempo. Puedes oír las voces de gente que conoces pero Sollux no se marcha incluso mientras hablan con él e intentan hablar contigo. Pero hay un límite en lo que puedes dormir, especialmente si Sollux se está enderezando y hablando con alguien más.

“No es que ella vaya a despedirlo, ¿verdad? No fue culpa suya.” Sollux susurra.

“Bueno, ella quiere verlo de todos modos. No pude contarle que él no podría venir a trabajar sin explicarle que era porque estaba herido, y entonces ella insistió.” Rose protesta en voz baja.

“¡Podrías haber mentido mejor!” Sollux le sisea y sus colas se mueven irritadamente en la cama a tu lado.

“Sólo déjala entrar.” Rose le dice a Sollux.

“De verdad que él no se ha metido en ningún problema.” La voz de la señora Paint flota hacia ti y escuchas a Rose gritar de la sorpresa, supones que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que tu jefa se había acercado a ella. Puede ser muy sigilosa cuando quiere.

Tú te mueves y le das un toquecito en las colas a Sollux para dejarle saber que ahora estás despierto. Sus hombros caen cuando él acepta su derrota y te ayuda a enderezarte mientras tu jefa pasa por un lado de Rose y entra a la habitación en la que estáis.

“Oh, cielo, lo has pasado muy mal, ¿no es así?” La señora Paint dice compasivamente.

“Tiene la garganta demasiado herida como para hablar.” Sollux explica por ti. Cabe destacar que se ha puesto a sí mismo entre vosotros dos, incluso si está intentando aparentar despreocupación al respecto, definitivamente está haciendo de barrera ahora mismo.

LO SIENTO MUCHO SEÑORA PAINT, HE FALLADO POR COMPLETO EN TODO Y SÉ QUE LA HE DECEPCIONADO.

“¿Qué?” Sollux dice, enfadado por tu disculpa.

“No, no, para nada. El que ese libro escapara e hiciera que te ahogaran era una profecía, no podrías haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Además, yo soy la que te dejó sin supervisión en lo que ahora me doy cuenta de que era el intento de escape de ese libro. Aunque parecía una revista muy dañada cuando lo recuperé, sé que era el mismo.” Ella te dice.

PERO ME HAN POSEÍDO

“Sí, pero de nuevo, no has hecho nada mal. Te quedaste en el sitio e hiciste lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer. A veces estas cosas pasan, el trabajo en la biblioteca es peligroso. Algunos de los libros se han escapado, pero los hemos recuperado todos menos uno.” Ella te dice suavemente.

Mentalmente haces una lista de cabeza de todos los libros en esa jaula.

¿ES EL DE TELETRANSPORTE EL QUE SIGUE SUELTO?

“Exactamente ese, sí. Pero sólo puede dar vueltas por la biblioteca hasta que tarde o temprano lo encontremos.” Ella sonríe.

“Así que, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?” Sollux pregunta por ti.

“Bueno, no estoy segura de cuánto tardará esto en curarse, estoy segura de que estás recibiendo consejo médico de alguien sobre esto. Pero te quitaré de los horarios como «herido en un accidente laboral» y también avisaré a tus profesores de que no podrás ir hasta que vuelvas a verme en condiciones para volver al trabajo y a tus clases.” La señora Paint dice en un tono que te dice que no va a aceptar ninguna réplica al respecto, aunque tampoco es que lo fueras a intentar incluso si pudieras hablar.

“Necesitas descansar y recuperarte, no te preocupes por nada más. ¿Vale, cariño?” La señora Paint dice y te da una palmadita en la rodilla con suavidad.

Asientes y haces una mueca ante el movimiento.

“Entonces vale, espero que te sientas mejor. Y tú, cuida de él, ¿vale?” Ella os cuenta a los dos.

Sollux parece satisfecho y después de algunas despedidas cordiales, la señora Paint se excusa de la habitación y te vuelve a dejar solo con Sollux.

“Puedo ver por qué es capaz de mantener en vereda a Picas Slick.” Sollux se ríe y se vuelve a enrollar sobre ti como una coma contra tu espalda.

Sus dedos vagan por tu cuerpo y puedes sentir que a la vez que los cortes gigantes, también tienes algunos moratones y chichones bastante gordos que te han empezado a salir desde la pelea. Medio quieres preguntarle cómo solías curarte antes de perder la memoria pero eso probablemente no le evocará buenos recuerdos.

No es que te vuelvas a dormir, sino que consigues volver a desconectar de tu consciencia, como hiciste aquella noche que te quedaste despierto para que Sollux y Dave pudieran dormir. Será algún tipo de modo de ahorro de energía angelical o algo. Ni siquiera crees estar respirando.

O quizás… quizás sí que te duermes. Es difícil saberlo con seguridad. Sabes que Sollux está justo ahí, pegado a ti porque obviamente no puedes sentirlo físicamente pero crees que puedes sentir todo su… rollo. Como su esencia o su alma o lo que sea. Técnicamente ninguno de los dos sois seres del todo físicos, ¿no? Quizás sólo estás acostumbrado a distinguir su aura en particular a estar alturas, hasta el punto en que tu cerebro sólo lo siente.

Mierda, ¿tienes cerebro siquiera? Sabes que tienes un corazón físico y sabes que sangras pero Rose dijo que antes vio anillos dentro de tu pecho. Todo tu cuerpo es como una gran caja negra de efecto placebo. Comes, respiras, aparentas tener funciones corporales normales, pero ¿quién sabe cómo ocurren? ¿Qué pasaría si te hicieran un TAC? Tendrías curiosidad de averiguarlo si no fuera a exponer toda la información de tu especie a la gente.

Nebulosamente abres los ojos y enfocas torpemente a Rose y a Dave, sentados en el suelo del dormitorio encima de unos cojines del sofá que han metido aquí con ese propósito. Intentas moverte un poco y haces una mueca ante la tensión que forma en tu pecho.

“Hey, vuelve a estar despierto.” Dave dice, animándose.

“Al menos está respirando.” Rose comenta.

Intentas inclinar la cabeza para mirarlos mejor desde tu posición tumbada, sólo para descubrir que hay algo en medio. Algo rojo y azul y cubierto de escalas. Intentas preguntar qué está pasando pero tu voz sólo sale en forma de un jadeo. Sientes que todo tu cuerpo está rodeado por una serpiente gigante, por Sollux.

“Oh, ya. Kanaya te quitó las vendas para cambiártelas y él se limitó a hacer eso. Creo que está ayudando.” Dave explica. Oh, bien. Bueno, al menos no vas a quemarlo con agua bendita ni nada.

Pero no estás muy seguro de que esté ayudando, no ves cómo un demonio podría curar a un ángel, pero esto también es un abrazo de cuerpo entero bastante agradable así que te parece bien. La cabeza de Sollux se alza desde donde aparentemente estaba descansando sobre tu estómago y tú le acaricias vagamente la cabeza para darle las gracias por cuidar de ti.

“Les hemos contado a los demás lo que ha pasado pero Sollux ha sido bastante firme en que no te movamos mientras te estuvieras curando y pensamos que sería mejor que te vieras forzado a ver al mínimo de gente posible en tu estado actual.” Rose explica.

“¿Te refieres a herido o a que sólo lleve puestos sus calzoncillos?” Dave pregunta.

“…Ambos.” Rose responde.

Tu… jefa… ha estado aquí. Has hablado con tu jefa en tu ropa interior. Fantástico.


	31. El Diablo y yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento deciros que vamos a dejar de subir dos capítulos a la semana ^^'' Tanto mi beta como yo empezamos a estar bastante ocupadas con la universidad y no tenemos tanto tiempo como hasta ahora para traducir y editar, así que preferimos dejarnos el cuartelillo que tenemos en vez de ir acortando terreno :)

¡Esto acaba de llegar a la parte de «noticias que no sorprenden a nadie», Karkat Vantas encuentra difícil mantenerse callado! Ya, tener la garganta tan destrozada que no puedes hablar apesta. Duele pero no tanto como crees que debería dado lo que te ha pasado, sobre todo es un coñazo porque te cuesta mucho comunicarte con la gente. Y para empeorar las cosas, el agujero en tu pecho hace que te sientas menos que inclinado a moverte, te tienes que aguantar hablando por mensajes en el móvil para que te entiendan. Pero al menos nunca estás solo.

“No puedo ser el único que piensa que esto es siniestro, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta.

Tienes la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y él te está acariciando el pelo suavemente mientras los dos veis una película.

¿TE REFIERES A ADAM SANDLER COMO PERSONA?

“No, pero tampoco _no_ es eso.” Dave te responde.

¿ENTONCES QUÉ?

“Es decir, ella tiene una amnesia súper potente. Sé que esta peli se hizo antes del acontecimiento y todo eso, y la gente no estaba lidiando con pérdidas de memoria tan regularmente, pero este no es el tipo de amnesia de «oh, me he olvidado de mi pasado». La tía se olvida todos los días. Es siniestro y raro.” Dave señala.

AUNQUE YO ESTOY RECUPERANDO ALGUNOS DE MIS RECUERDOS. ¿TE HA CONTADO SOLLUX LO DEL RECUERDO QUE RECUPERÉ DE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABLAMOS ÉL Y YO?

“¿Qué? No, cuéntamelo inmediatamente esto tiene que ser buenísimo.” Dave dice con entusiasmo.

LE SEGUÍ LA PISTA HASTA ALGÚN BAR Y ÉL ESTABA BORRACHO COMO UNA CUBA PORQUE CREO QUE SU CREADOR LO HABÍA DEJADO PLANTADO. SUPONGO QUE NO SABÍA CÓMO AGUANTAR EL ALCOHOL EN AQUEL ENTONCES, PERO SEGUÍA SIENDO ÉL, ¿SABES?

“¿Seguía siendo él cómo, exactamente?” Dave sonríe ampliamente.

YA SABES. BELIGERANTE, DIFÍCIL LIDIAR CON ÉL, INJUSTAMENTE ENTRAÑABLE CUANDO NO QUIERES QUE LO SEA PORQUE ESTÁS INTENTANDO HACER OTRA COSA.

“Oh, pues claro que sé cómo se siente eso.” Él se ríe. Ya, te apuestas a que lo hace. El pobre cabrón tiene que ser el moirail de Sollux y convencerlo de tomar buenas decisiones.

PERO ECHANDO LA VISTA ATRÁS, FUE INTERESANTE. PODER HABLAR CON ÉL POR PRIMERA VEZ, DIGO.

“La primera-primera vez, al contrario de la más reciente segunda-primera vez, lo cual desde un punto de vista linear desde tu punto de vista de hecho fue vuestra segunda-primera vez a pesar de que fuera cronológicamente la primera-primera.” Dave dice.

En lugar de escribir una respuesta a ese sinsentido, te limitas a alzar las manos y darle un tortazo a Dave en la frente con tu móvil.

“¡Hey!” Él protesta.

COMO QUE PUEDO ENTENDER POR QUÉ FUE MÁS DIFÍCIL PARA SOLLUX A LA SEGUNDA VEZ. ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO ESAS PRESENTACIONES SEMI-HOSTILES QUE PASAN CUANDO AMBOS SOMOS CABRONES Y NOS PONEMOS BORDES EL UNO CON EL OTRO O TOCAMOS DELIBERADAMENTE LOS BOTONES DEL OTRO. PERO OBVIAMENTE TERMINAMOS CON ESO Y ENTONCES ESTA VEZ YO TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESO OTRA VEZ Y ÉL TENÍA QUE FINGIRLO.

“Ya, pero ha terminado bien al final, ¿verdad? Sin contar que ahora estés seriamente herido, es decir.” Dave sonríe suavemente.

YA, PERO ME SIENTO MAL PORQUE HAYA TENIDO QUE PASAR POR ESO.

“No es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?” Dave dice. RAZONABLEMENTE. ¿Cómo se atreve?

TENGO ALGUNAS PALABRITAS EN MENTE PARA QUIENQUIERA QUE TENGA LA CULPA.

“Tú y muchas otras personas. Pero piensa en ello de esta manera, ¿vale? Antes del Acontecimiento eras un ángel teniendo que escuchar al capullo de tu creador y trabajar en un sistema que apestaba y ahora puedes estudiar aquí y tener amigos. Sin mencionar dos novios excelentes, guapísimos y de lo mejorcito que este mundo tiene que ofrecer. Ahora las cosas están mucho mejor, ¿verdad?” Dave señala.

YA, LAS COSAS SÍ QUE HAN IDO MEJORANDO PARA MÍ DESDE QUE TUVE QUE VIVIR AISLADO EN LA PUTA GEORGIA DURANTE AÑOS Y ENTONCES VINE AQUÍ PARA QUE ME SECUESTRARAN VARIAS VECES, SER UNA SERIE DE PÁJAROS Y QUE ME ATRAVESARAN CON UNA ESPADA Y LUEGO ME AHOGARAN. OH, Y LA PERSONA QUE ME CREÓ LITERALMENTE SE MURIÓ Y MI ÚNICO AMIGO DE MI PROPIA ESPECIE DE ANTES DE TODO ESTO TAMBIÉN LA PALMÓ. ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL.

“Espera, mírame, no estoy seguro de si estás siendo sincero o sarcástico sólo con un mensaje.” Dave frunce el ceño y se inclina sobre ti. Tú le diriges una mirada inexpresiva, la cual definitivamente no le ayuda.

EN REALIDAD ESTOY SIENDO SINCERO. LAS COSAS ESTÁN MEJOR AHORA, PERO ESO ES ALGO TRISTE.

Bajas tu móvil un momento y consideras que sigues estando en el regazo de Dave viendo una película de tu género favorito porque Dave quería hacerte sentir mejor.

PERO LA PARTE DE LOS NOVIOS Y AMIGOS SÍ QUE LO MEJORA MUCHO. NO PUEDO NEGAR ESO.

“Ay, ¿ves? Todavía estoy a tiempo de convertirte en un optimista. O como mínimo alguien que cree que en su futuro pueden pasar cosas mejores que secuestros y mutilaciones. Supongo que ese no es tanto un pensamiento de «vaso medio lleno» sino intentar convencerte de que nadie te va a robar el vaso, romperlo y apuñalarte con los pedazos restantes. ¡Pero aun así! El poder de la positividad nos llevará hacia delante, Karkat.” Dave dice y tú puedes sentir la metáfora escapársele.

Te giras para estar sobre tu espalda y miras a Dave, con cuidado de no echar peso sobre la herida de espada en tu espalda e intentando tampoco girar el cuello.

SUPONGO QUE AL MENOS DEBERÍA PERMITIR MANTENER EL MÍNIMO ASÍ DE BAJO, PERO LA VIDA ME SIGUE SORPRENDIENDO.

“Me voy a tomar eso como una victoria.” Dave asiente.

YA, Y CON RESPECTO A ESE TEMA ES CIERTO QUE APRECIO QUE CEDAS ANTE MI NORMALMENTE SUPERIOR GUSTO EN PELÍCULAS AL PONER UNA COMEDIA ROMÁNTICA, PERO TIENES RAZÓN, ESTA ES ALGO SINIESTRA. QUIZÁS DEBERÍAMOS HACER OTRA COSA.

“Caray, Karkat, yo no soy ese tipo de chica. Sólo hemos estado en una cita, no podría.” Dave exclama, poniéndose una mano en el pecho como una debutante escandalizada.

TENGO DOS OBJECIONES CON ESO. PRIMERO, NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERÍA Y EL HECHO DE QUE NO HAYAMOS TENIDO UNA SEGUNDA CITA TODAVÍA SÓLO ES COSA TUYA. ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE ME ASOMBRES.

“Ya, lo sé. Además yo estaría algo preocupado si nosotros de verdad… uh… por si te me mueres en el proceso.” Dave dice rápidamente.

Es interesante. Dave puede ser extremadamente vulgar a veces pero cuando está hablando de la posibilidad de que vosotros dos compartáis esa intimidad de cualquier manera, algo en lo que está involucrado de verdad, entonces se ruboriza y se pone tímido al respecto. Esto contrasta con todas las bromas sobre los personajes que él dibuja hablando de las cosas más obscenas, o el debate que tuvo con June en la cola del desayuno la otra mañana sobre si tragar semen era canibalismo o no.

¿Por qué te interesaba este idiota? Oh, sí, tienes un gusto horrible para hombres horribles pero entrañables que son un desastre.

LA SEGUNDA OBJECIÓN A ESO ES ¿CÓMO NOS LLAMARÍAS A SOLLUX Y A MÍ ENTONCES? APARENTEMENTE NUNCA HEMOS SALIDO EN UNA CITA Y HEMOS TENIDO SEXO.

YA SABES, SEXO, ALGO QUE YO PUEDO ESCRIBIR SIN PONERME SÚPER AVERGONZADO AL RESPECTO COMO TÚ HACES.

Le enseñas tus mensajes a Dave, quien te saca la lengua de forma infantil.

“No estoy avergonzado, no sé de qué me estás hablando. De todos modos, si crees que puedes provocarme para llamar putón a Sollux, yo- oh, hola.” Dave se gira porque Sollux ha sido MARAVILLOSAMENTE oportuno al aparecer justo para poder escuchar «llamar putón a Sollux».

Los dos se miran fijamente un segundo en completo silencio.

“Dave, ya sabes que yo no tengo vergüenza ninguna.” Sollux dice inexpresivamente.

“Eso es exactamente lo que yo iba a decir.” Dave coincide, igualmente estoico.

Ellos chocan los puños por motivos que se te escapan.

“¿Has conseguido la bebida mágica para él?” Dave pregunta pero Sollux niega con la cabeza y se apoya sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirarte.

¿PASA ALGO? ¿SE LES HA ACABADO LA AMBROSÍA EN LA TIENDA DEMONÍACA?

“Eh, no es eso. Podría conseguirla, yo no tengo por qué justificar el querer cosas en mi posición. Es más bien que esa bebida es específicamente para dioses y a ti técnicamente te ha poseído uno, en teoría podría amplificar cualquier efecto divino sobre ti, lo cual obviamente no sería lo que queremos.” Sollux explica y tú pones una mueca al pensarlo.

VALE, BIEN VISTO. NO QUIERO QUE ESO SE REPITA.

“Eso me figuraba yo. Déjame verte la garganta.” Sollux dice y tira de tus vendas.

Él te las quita y siendo sincero has conseguido no mirarte las heridas ni tocarlas demasiado. Te gusta pensar que no eres especialmente aprensivo en general, pero hay algunas heridas que de verdad que no quieres ver, especialmente sobre ti mismo. Ese sentimiento claramente no lo comparten contigo tus acompañantes, siendo que Sollux no tiene ningún problema con evaluar el daño que te han hecho y Dave está obviamente fascinado, asomándose para ver el máximo posible de tus heridas.

“De verdad que hay anillos ahí dentro además de, uh, carne humana herida normal y corriente, supongo. Es casi como una de esas fotos del ojo mágico.” Dave dice, asombrado.

“Dado que él técnicamente tiene ojos mágicos ahí dentro, no es que estés del todo equivocado.” Sollux coincide.

¿PODRÍAMOS NO DESCRIBIR MI CUERPO COMO «CARNE» CUANDO SIGO VIVO Y EN ÉL, GRACIAS? Le muestras eso a Dave y estrechas los ojos al mirarlo.

“Perdona, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.” Dave se disculpa.

“No estoy muy seguro de si esto se está curando o no. No está empeorando ni mostrando ningún signo de infección, ya sea mágica o mundana, pero estás algo atascado. Nunca te había visto así antes.” Sollux suspira, tira por ahí tus vendas usadas y empieza a ponerte otras nuevas.

ESPERA, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME HAS VISTO TÚ HERIDO PERO NO MUERTO?

“No muchas. Una vez vi cómo te atropellaba un coche y tú te limitaste a decir un montonazo de tacos, te curaste casi inmediatamente, te volviste a levantar y empezaste a gritarme.” Sollux responde.

…Sospechoso.

¿CUÁNDO DICES QUE VISTE CÓMO ME ATROPELLABA UN COCHE, TE REFIERES A QUE _TÚ_ ME ATROPELLASTE CON DICHO COCHE?

“En mi defensa diré que no te conocía demasiado bien en aquel entonces, pero sabía que eso no te mataría ni destruiría tu cuerpo y que estarías bien. Además, como otro punto a mi favor diré que tú lo empezaste.” Sollux dice con un atisbo de pucheros en su tono.

“Esto como que suena a que también habías empezado a odiarle en aquel entonces y no sabías qué hacer con eso.” Dave señala y ahora tú SABES que él ha dado en el clavo porque Sollux parece genuinamente un poco avergonzado por eso.

¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESO?

“No respetaste las reglas sagradas de pedirse copiloto la última vez que estuvimos en el coche. Y… además también estabas flirteando con otra persona.” Sollux farfulla y se va a hacer algo más, lo cual podrías describir más concretamente como que se va a parecer ocupado en la cocina para no tener que mirarte a los ojos.

“¡Oooh, celos! Qué escándalo.” Dave exclama. Definitivamente hay información ahí sobre la que te gustaría indagar, pero eso será en otro momento, ahora estás algo cansado.

QUIZÁS ME VUELVA A MI APARTAMENTO A DORMIR, ACABO DE VER LA HORA Y VOSOTROS TENÉIS CLASE PRONTO. ADEMÁS, ESTOY MÁS CANSADO DE LO QUE PENSABA. ¿DEJAMOS LA PELI PARA OTRA VEZ?

“Sabes que vas a tener que bajar andando, ¿verdad? Con tu cuerpo tan inestable como está, no creo que sea buena idea que te teletransporte hasta allí. Te podrías deshacer o algo.” Sollux dice desde la cocina.

“Ooooh, ay, ya, eso no es bueno. ¿Puedes caminar?” Dave pregunta y tú le diriges un pulgar hacia arriba como confirmación, demasiado cansado como para escribir.

“Vale, iré contigo si quieres, no quiero que te marees por el camino y te desplomes por las escaleras. Sol, me llevo a Karkat de vuelta a su apartamento para que se pueda dormir.” Dave le dice a Sollux, quien se limita a asentir.

Tú bostezas pero en lugar de ser silencioso acabas soltando un horrible ruidito que no estaría fuera de lugar en un juguete para perros roto, el cual no puede ser bueno para tu garganta. Tanto Dave como Sollux se te quedan mirando, claramente alucinados por el ruido que has creado. Te presionas la mano contra tu dolorida garganta pero no sientes como si te hubieras hecho más daño del que sentías antes.

“Yo… iré con vosotros.” Sollux dice lentamente.

De verdad que no estás seguro de por qué necesita hacer eso, pero igualmente acabas guiando a tus dos novios de vuelta a tu apartamento. Te alivia no tener que respirar porque el movimiento es doloroso, cualquier movimiento de tu pecho es doloroso. Al bajar por las escaleras no puedes mirar bien por dónde vas, gracias a tu cuello, pero con Sollux guiándote como que sabes dónde está todo y Dave tiene su brazo alrededor de tu cintura para sostenerte. El viaje hasta tu planta es más lento de lo normal, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto. Tú entras a tu apartamento y te encuentras con que Rose está leyendo un libro sobre magia temporal en el sofá, con las piernas recogidas bajo una de sus mantas de punto y definitivamente nada mágicas.

“Oh, Karkat, ¿te sientes mejor?” Rose te pregunta amablemente.

“Él parece estar prácticamente igual. Además Sollux no ha podido conseguirle esa bebida, el veredicto es que podría hacerlo empeorar.” Dave explica.

“Mejor prevenir que curar entonces. Oh, Kanaya ha bendecido un paquete de seis botellas de agua para ti, las he dejado en la encimera y hay dos en la nevera.” Rose te dice. Te fijas en la mirada recelosa que Sollux les dirige a las botellas, como si fueran a lanzarse a sí mismas sobre él sin ayuda de nadie.

GRACIAS, ROSE. LE MANDARÉ UN MENSAJE A KANAYA TAMBIÉN PARA DARLE LAS GRACIAS.

“No hay de qué, ella está muy preocupada por ti. Supongo que ha tenido más de un roce con ese capullo que te poseyó como para sentirse mal porque tú estés lidiando con lo mismo.” Rose dice.

“Ya… ese tío empeora todo lo que toca. Lo que le hizo a la familia de Kanaya es horrible, Mituna nunca se mereció esa mierda. Yo sólo me alegro de que ya no esté dentro de ti.” Sollux se estremece.

Tú extiendes la mano y aprietas suavemente la mano de Sollux, sabes lo personal que era ese ataque. Lo mucho que el diablo poseyéndote quería causar dolor, a pesar de que simultáneamente no le importaba nada Sollux. Era horrible. Odias que él tuviera que lidiar con eso alguna vez. Él le devuelve el apretón a tu mano para seguidamente soltarte y entrar en tu cuarto. Por la manera en que tiene sus ojos grandes cerrados y está mirando los alrededores sólo con su par más pequeño, supones que está comprobando que no haya nada malo por la zona. Te hará sentir mejor si hace eso, pero lo más importante es que probablemente también calme la ansiedad de los demás contigo. Dejas que siga con eso y avanzas con la conversación.

ME VOY A DORMIR, ¿PODRÍAS TOMAR APUNTES POR MÍ, ROSE?

“Pues claro. También intentaré evitar que Dave dibuje pollas en los bordes de mis apuntes para ti, pero me temo que él es algo así como una fuerza imparable en lo que a eso respecta.” Rose suspira.

“No puedes mantenerme alejado de mi arte y mi audiencia, Rose. La audiencia anhela mi obra. Y la audiencia en este caso específico es Karkat, y mi obra son mis dibujos de pollas.” Dave dice.

¿ENTONCES ESTÁS DECLARANDO QUE ANHELO TU POLLA?

“Dios, Karkat, ¿qué te he dicho de ser tan directo? ¡Sé que quieres mi cuerpo pero yo soy una persona modesta y delicada!” Dave exclama.

Tú, con mucha madurez, lo empujas por el respaldo del sofá. Como buena hermana, Rose aprovecha la oportunidad para pincharle en el estómago con el dedo, haciendo que él suelte un gritito y termine de caerse al suelo. Tú asientes, determinando un trabajo bien hecho, chocas los puños con Rose y entonces, despidiéndote con la mano te metes en tu cuarto. Cuando entras ves a Sollux estrechando la vista hacia tus libros y Abraxas, quien está asomado entre dos volúmenes. Le das a Sollux un toquecito en el hombro para mostrarle tu móvil.

DEJA A ABRAXAS EN PAZ, NO HA HECHO NADA MALO. ¿QUÉ ESTÁS BUSCANDO POR AQUÍ SIQUIERA, ANTES DE IRTE?

“No me voy a ninguna parte. Sólo estoy comprobando que nadie haya intentado meterse aquí dentro desde la última vez que bajé.” Sollux responde.

¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE?

“Me refiero a que no me voy a ninguna parte. Los otros tienen clase y yo no te voy a dejar solo.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

TÚ COMPARTES ESAS CLASES CON ELLOS, LECHUGUINO. NO PUEDES SEGUIR HACIENDO NOVILLOS TODO EL TIEMPO.

“Puedo, lo he hecho y lo haré.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

SÉ QUE SOY UN IMÁN PARA EL DESASTRE PERO NO ME VOY A IR A NINGUNA PARTE NI A HACER NADA EN LAS POCAS HORAS EN LAS QUE ESTÉIS EN CLASE Y YO ESTÉ SIN SUPERVISIÓN. NO SOY TAN PATÉTICO. NO TENGO NINGÚN PLAN DE PELEARME CON NINGÚN DIOS, LEER NADA MALDITO NI VOLAR HACIA NADA DESDE GRANDES ALTURAS. MI GRAN PLAN ES UNA SIESTA, SOY CAPAZ DE ESO.

“Claro, pero estás herido. Además fuiste poseído hace poco por un dios, el dios que discutiblemente sigue siendo el líder de todos los demonios. Sabes que algunos demonios no están de acuerdo con que mi creador y yo estemos al mando pero tienen que respetar a la autoridad, si la gente descubre que él estuvo en ti podrían intentar cogerte y- y partirte en pedazos para intentar encontrar cualquier rastro de él o algo. No voy a dejar que eso pase.” Sollux dice y hace una mueca mientras intenta imaginar lo que podría pasar.

PERO ¿CÓMO LO SABRÍAN LOS DEMONIOS? ¿PODRÍAN SENTIRLO EN MÍ O ALGO? INCLUSO SI ESE FUERA EL CASO NO VOY A IRME A NINGUNA PARTE AHORA MISMO.

“Mituna se lo ha contado a Latula, Latula se vio obligada a contárselo a Redglare y cabe la posibilidad de que otros turquesas lo hayan oído y a los turquesas les encanta cotillear. Es decir, son terroríficos y buenos en lo que hacen, pero intentar que mantengan un secreto es casi imposible a menos que les pagues. Si alguien aparte de Redglare lo ha oído entonces esa información ahora está libre y no voy a lidiar con eso. Así que, me voy a quedar aquí.” Sollux insiste.

Bueno, esa es una posibilidad terrorífica con la que ahora vas a tener que lidiar. Supones que también va a ser difícil averiguar si la gente lo sabe porque Sollux no puede preguntar sin delatarse o hacer que la gente se vea inclinada a investigar por su cuenta de todos modos.

OH, BIEN, GENIAL. OTRO PROBLEMA CON EL QUE LIDIAR.

“Lo siento. Averiguaré pronto si algo se ha filtrado o no y veré si puedo conseguir hacerte un espacio protegido de todos los demonios que no son yo, pero necesitas ser propietario del sitio para eso, así que probablemente tendrías que mudarte de aquí y encontrar algún sitio fuera del campus y comprar propiedades es… uuuuugh.” Sollux cierra los ojos con fuerza y se frota las sienes. Se ha estado esforzando mucho para intentar cuidar de ti.

¿CÓMO ES QUE ROXY NO INSISTIÓ EXACTAMENTE EN ESO PARA ROSE Y DAVE CUANDO SE MUDARON AQUÍ?

“No lo sé. Quizás ella piense que Salem es seguro porque ella estuvo bien aquí o quizás Dave la convenciera de que vivir en la residencia era parte de la experiencia o algo así.” Sollux se encoge de hombros. Eso no termina de explicar nada de nada. ¿Por qué sería tan razonable con eso y no con todo lo demás?

BUENO, ME VOY A DORMIR Y TÚ PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE DE LA GANA. VOY A INTENTAR NO PENSAR EN DEMONIOS DESPEDAZÁNDOME PARA ENCONTRAR A SU DIOS.

“Acabaré con cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.” Sollux dice sin nada que sugiera que esté exagerando. Qué bonito, inquietante y propio de él.

Ya, definitivamente preferirías estar dormido que pensar en esto. Te arrastras hasta la cama y Sollux se acomoda a los pies de esta, esperando pacientemente como algún tipo de guardaespaldas.

Durante los días siguientes estás siempre acompañado por alguien, ya sea Sollux o Dave, y crees que Dave sólo es un sustituto aceptable por tener tanta práctica invocando a Sollux que es básicamente lo mismo. Estás bastante seguro de que Sollux todavía tiene la teoría de que Rose y tú estáis liados porque cuando ella pasa tiempo contigo Sollux suele encontrar algo que hacer en la habitación de al lado para daros privacidad. No es que haga falta pero es algo agradable no estar con Sollux todo el tiempo. No es que no te guste su compañía, eso sí, pero es un recuerdo constante de que estás en peligro. Apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Rose es agradable y puedes convencerte a ti mismo de que es más normal. También te hace querer hablar de cosas que te han estado reconcomiendo desde que te poseyeron. Cuando estáis solos, Rose y tú habéis cogido la costumbre de hablar directamente por trollian para que no sea tan aparente que tú eres el único que no puede hablar físicamente.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: ROSE, ¿PUEDO CONTARTE ALGO Y QUE SE QUEDE SÓLO ENTRE NOSOTROS?  
TT: A menos que fuera a poner tu vida en peligro no veo por qué yo tendría problemas para mantener tu confianza.  
CG: YA, SI CONTAR UN SECRETO MÍO ME SALVA LA VIDA TIENES MI PERMISO PARA HACER ESO.  
TT: Me lo apunto.  
TT: ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
CG: SOLLUX ME PIDIÓ QUE NO LE CONTARA ESTO A DAVE Y NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUÉ PENSAR AL RESPECTO PERO POR AHORA NO LO HE HECHO.  
TT: Preocupante, pero creo que seguiría siendo razonable que me confiaras este secreto. Continúa.  
CG: CUANDO ÉL ME POSEYÓ, PODÍA SENTIR LO QUE ÉL ESTABA HACIENDO, NO SÓLO FÍSICAMENTE A MI CUERPO, SINO TAMBIÉN EN MI CABEZA.  
CG: SE PUSO A REBUSCAR EN MIS RECUERDOS, ENCONTRÓ A DAVE Y A SOLLUX Y ME MANDÓ DE VUELTA A SU APARTAMENTO PARA ENCONTRARLOS ESPECÍFICAMENTE A ELLOS.  
CG: NO ERA QUE ÉL ESTUVIERA BUSCANDO A GENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ PARA TORTURARME, ESTABA BUSCÁNDOLOS A ELLOS.  
CG: YA LOS CONOCÍA.  
TT: Eso es… preocupante. Puedo ver por qué Sollux no querría que Dave supiera eso. Descubrir que el mismo Diablo te quiere muerto sería inquietante para cualquiera.  
TT: Pero supongo que tiene algo de sentido.  
CG: ¿CÓMO?  
TT: Bueno, que los dioses estén atrapados en la luna sobre todo evita que ellos nos alcancen a nosotros, yo sólo he sido capaz de conseguir fragmentos de cosas de parte de mi patrón pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no sean conscientes de alguna manera de lo que está pasando aquí abajo.  
TT: Además Sollux tiene un rango muy alto así que es completamente posible que valiera la pena echarle un ojo.  
TT: Ver que Sollux está en una relación con un humano probablemente pondría una diana en la espalda de Dave.  
CG: PUEDO ENTENDER ESO PERO ME SENTÍA COMO SI ÉL TAMBIÉN CONOCIERA A DAVE.  
TT: Eso no tiene sentido, Dave era un niño antes del Acontecimiento.

“Pero el tiempo era extraño…” Rose murmura en voz alta.

Sí, lo era. ¿Quién dice que lo que fuera que hizo que hubiera una versión adulta de Rose en el pasado no le pasó también a Dave? ¿Y si Dave, como su madre, atrajo la atención pero de la mala? ¿O incluso si esa atención fuera por su conexión a Roxy?

“Siento que últimamente siempre tengo más preguntas que respuestas.” Rose suspira. Ella baja la mirada hacia su móvil y empieza a escribir de nuevo en vez de seguir hablando.

TT: A pesar de todo, mantendré esto en secreto por ti. En parte porque creo que la evaluación de Sollux de que esto no ayudará a Dave es correcta. También creo que si Dave estuviera en peligro inminente, entonces Sollux se lo contaría.   
TT: Aunque no puedo evitar sentir que muchos de nuestros problemas vienen a raíz de falta de conocimientos.   
CG: ASÍ QUE ESCONDERNOS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS NO ES INTELIGENTE.   
TT: Exacto.   
TT: Sinceramente el hecho de que a todos nos falten recuerdos es muy sospechoso.   
CG: ¿PORQUE LO QUE TE FALTA A TI PARECE MUY ESPECÍFICO?   
TT: Sí. Sé que esto ocurrió por El Acontecimiento, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿quién se beneficia porque nosotros perdamos ese pasado?   
TT: ¿Por qué esos recuerdos? ¿Qué se gana aquí?   
CG: ¿CREES QUE ALGUIEN SE LLEVÓ TUS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO POR ALGÚN MOTIVO?   
TT: Sé que es un instinto humano lo de atribuir grandes acontecimientos a grandes causas. Así nacen los dioses, por eso la gente cree en teorías conspiratorias. Si pasa algo enorme la gente quiere creer que ha sido por alguna gran razón y no pura chiripa o un accidente.   
TT: No nos gusta el caos. Incluso si algo es negativo preferiríamos creer que servía para el objetivo de alguien.   
CG: Y AUN ASÍ TÚ CREES QUE ESTO ES ESPECÍFICO Y NO ALEATORIO.   
TT: Sí, de verdad que no creo estarle buscando tres pies al gato.   
TT: Si yo me fuera a dejar un mensaje para mi yo del futuro y supiera que algún accidente aleatorio iba a pasar que borraría gran parte de mi memoria entonces lo primero que le diría a mi yo del futuro descubriendo ese mensaje sería eso.   
CG: PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO TE PUSISTE A HABLAR DE QUE TODOS MENOS YO TIENEN SUS PROPIOS OBJETIVOS O LO QUE SEA.   
TT: Lo cual sugiere un motivo, sí.   
CG: PERO LO QUE YO NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUÉ NO INCLUIRÍAS A DAVE. PUEDO ENTENDER NO CONFIAR EN TU MADRE POR SU ESTADO MENTAL, PERO ¿DAVE?   
TT: Lo único que se me ocurre ahí es que Dave no tiene una cara de póker tan buena como cree que tiene y Sollux lo encuentra increíblemente fácil de leer en las raras ocasiones en que Dave intenta mantener algo en secreto. Sollux puede verse obligado por tratos y órdenes de su creador, así que Dave es un punto débil ahí. Ese es el único motivo que se me viene a la mente. No creo que Dave vaya a traicionarme ni nada, no soy tan paranoica.   
CG: BUENO, AL MENOS ESO ESTÁ BIEN.   
TT: Hablando de Dave, él me estaba pidiendo antes que te preguntara si te sentías con ánimos de salir a tomar algo todos juntos. Sé que sigues sin poder comer, pero creo que Dave tiene esperanzas de conseguir darte un batido o alguna otra bebida absurda con algo de azúcar.   
CG: ESO PODRÍA SER UNA BUENA IDEA. ES BUENO QUE TE HAYA PEDIDO QUE ME PREGUNTES.   
CG: ÉL NO PODRÍA HABÉRMELO PREGUNTADO ÉL MISMO, HARÍA FALTA QUE TUVIÉRAMOS ALGÚN TIPO DE APLICACIÓN DE MENSAJERÍA PARA ELLO.   
TT: Qué trágico que nadie haya inventado algo así.   
CG: SÍ. QUÉ TRÁGICO.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Supones que será mejor que le mandes un mensaje a Dave.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
CG: ASÍ QUE ESTAMOS EN LA ETAPA EN QUE LE PREGUNTAS A TU HERMANA QUE ME PIDA SALIR, ¿EH?  
TG: espera hey eso no es lo que ha pasado  
CG: OH, ¿EN SERIO? CUÉNTAME MÁS.  
TG: mira sabia que ella te veria pronto y solo le he pedido que juzgue por si misma si parecias en buena forma como para salir a pasartelo bien con la pandilla  
TG: no queria preguntarte directamente porque no queria que te sintieras presionado ya sabes  
CG: NO TENGO TANTA FRAGILIDAD EMOCIONAL, SABES. SI NO ESTUVIERA DISPUESTO A ELLO SIMPLEMENTE TE LO DIRÍA.  
TG: excepto que eres terco como una mula  
CG: ESO NO ES VERDAD Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A MORIRME EN ESA COLINA. NO SOY TERCO PARA NADA.  
TG: voy a ser fuerte y a ignorar la insinuacion que tengo en la punta de la lengua sobre lo flexible que puedes o no ser  
TG: y en su lugar voy a preguntarte si eso significa que quieres venir a tomar algo a tu eleccion  
TG: tienes que beber otras cosas aparte de agua bendita  
TG: le he preguntado a sollux si te hace falta comer y no ha ayudado mucho  
CG: ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE DIJO CUANDO LE PREGUNTASTE ESO?  
TG: bueno el menciono que ahi arriba en la pesadilla burocratica que es el cielo no te haria falta comer porque eso no pasa en esos planos  
TG: al igual que tampoco hace falta en el infierno pero se puede  
CG: SUPONGO QUE A LOS DEMONIOS LES IRÍA TODO LO DE COMER Y BEBER POR PLACER DE MANERA HEDONÍSTICA. DE HECHO ESO SUENA MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL CIELO.  
TG: pongamos un punto a su favor pero quitemosle otro por que el entorno probablemente este permanente y literalmente ardiendo   
CG: ESA SERÍA UNA INTERESANTE RESEÑA EN YELP, ESO SEGURO.  
TG: y entonces dijo que tu siempre comias aqui abajo cuando el estaba cerca de ti durante el tiempo suficiente pero no esta seguro de si lo estabas haciendo para pasar desapercibido o solo porque te gustaba o porque tenias que hacerlo  
TG: si que dijo que te ponias horrible sin cafe  
TG: pero eso ya lo sabiamos  
CG: ESA DECLARACIÓN ACERTADA ME OFENDE.  
CG: AHORA MISMO NO SÉ SI ME SIENTO DÉBIL POR NO HABER COMIDO, FÍSICAMENTE ME SIENTO FATAL DE TODOS MODOS ASÍ QUE ES DIFÍCIL DIFERENCIARLO.  
TG: asi que beber algo azucarado con cuidado podria ser una buena idea  
CG: SI, AUNQUE SEA SALIR A LA CALLE SERÁ AGRADABLE. SIEMPRE QUE NO OS IMPORTE ANDAR A MI RITMO.  
TG: claro que no tio yo estoy perfectamente dispuesto a eso  
TG: voy a por los otros y bajamos enseguida  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Cuando te levantas y empiezas a prepararte para salir te encuentras con que Sollux no está montando un follón al preocuparse por ti. Está cerca montando guardia pero no está ayudándote activamente a menos que sea súper obvio que no puedes hacer algo solo o a menos que le pidas ayuda. Te da tu abrigo, el cual tendrías que alzar los brazos para poder alcanzar en el perchero, lo cual es algo que no puedes hacer ahora mismo, pero no corre y te pone los zapatos por ti. Eres más que capaz de meter los pies dentro de ellos y sentarte en el sofá para atarte los cordones por ti mismo. Crees que él es consciente de tu debilidad ahora mismo pero no te está mimando al respecto. Es interesante, agradable y en cierto modo es respetuoso.

Rose, por otra parte, está paseándose por el apartamento intentando recoger tus cosas por ti además de las suyas. No es que te esté menospreciando, es más bien que está mostrando casualmente que le importas al asistirte mientras ella hace sus propias tareas. Ambas maneras de lidiar con tu estado actual son muy diferentes.

Por supuesto, todo esto sería mucho más fácil si tuvieras poder mágico como para invocar tu propia ropa, pero no pareces poder hacer gran cosa ahora mismo y estás demasiado cansado como para seguir intentándolo. Dado que tienes ropa física en tu cuarto te va bien limitarte a ponerte esa. Sinceramente estás bastante feliz de que tu ropa siguiera existiendo una vez Dave te la quitó o te podrías haber estado exponiendo a mucha más gente de la que hubieras estado dispuesto, es decir, más de lo que ya estabas al llevar puestos sólo tus calzoncillos.

Estás terminando con tus cordones y levantándote cuando Dave entra. Bec entra corriendo tras él y Sollux inmediatamente deja de estar tan en guardia y se arrodilla para poder abrazar y acariciar a Bec, quien está absolutamente deleitado por la atención, como siempre.

“Me había traído a Bec para Karkat, ¡pero supongo que Sollux se lo ha pedido antes!” Jade se ríe desde detrás de Dave.

Dave entra para que June y Jade os puedan esperar en la puerta. No se te escapa la manera en que tus amigas te miran con una mueca de simpatía y preocupación.

“Dave dice que ni siquiera puedes hablar, eso es… chungo para ti, tío. Lo siento.” June dice con preocupación. Tú le muestras tu móvil a modo de explicación de cómo planeas comunicarte.

Jade entra a la habitación pasando por el lado de Dave y se para delante de ti, mirándote de arriba a abajo.

“¿Puedo darte un abrazo o te duele demasiado?” Ella pregunta.

“Le atravesaron el pecho, probablemente no sea buena idea.” Rose responde por ti.

“Bueno, te lo puedes meter en la cuenta entonces, señorito. Recibirás todos los abrazos que te tengo guardados al instante en que estés mejor.” Jade dice en un tono amenazador, meneando su dedo en tu cara.

Sonríes, conmovido de verdad por lo mucho que le importas a tus amigos. Jade asiente, aparentemente satisfecha con que entiendas su promesa de abrazos en el futuro. Con eso hecho, ella mira a Bec y silva. Bec presta atención inmediatamente y corre a su lado, dejando a Sollux arrodillado solo en el suelo, algo cubierto de pelos blancos de perro que se quedan tiesos por la electricidad estática sobre su ropa negra.

“Bec va a cuidar de ti. Si necesitas apoyarte en alguien puedes hacerlo en Bec. Mantendrá a la gente alejada de ti por la calle para que nadie choque contigo y te haga daño. Te protegerá y cuidará de ti.” Jade te promete.

“¡Tu propio sabueso infernal de guardaespaldas!” June coincide alegremente desde la puerta.

“¡Exacto! ¿Has entendido eso, Bec? ¡Protege a Karkat!” Jade le ordena y Bec ladra fuertemente, moviendo la cola alegremente.

Con tu nuevo perro guardián asignado, todo el grupo dejáis el edificio andando despacio. Mientras bajáis las escaleras Bec pone tu mano sobre sus hombros para que te sostengas a ti mismo equilibradamente entre él y la barandilla. Ninguno de tus amigos se queja por la lenta velocidad y a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo uno de ellos te mira en silencio para ver si vas bien, nadie está armando ningún follón. Es… bueno. Agradable y normal.

“Así que, te lo quería decir, hemos estado en clase de Mindfang hoy y Rose le contó porque no estabas presente. Ella se molestó mucho y hasta fue a mirar su correo para ver si la señora Paint de verdad te había excusado.” Dave empieza.

ESPERA, ¿POR QUÉ LE HA MOLESTADO MÁS QUE YO FALTE EN LUGAR DE QUE SOLLUX LO HAGA?

“Yo hago lo que me da la gana.” Sollux responde, habiéndole echado un vistazo a tu móvil.

“No sé, tío, simplemente ha sido así. Lo que te decía era que hasta ha llamado a la señora Paint para quejarse de cómo ella no podía lesionar a sus estudiantes y no tenía ninguna autoridad para excusarte de clase, bla, bla, bla.” Dave continúa.

“Ha sido muy exagerado.” June coincide desde la parte delantera del grupo.

“Pero la señora Paint claramente estaba cantándole las cuarenta al teléfono por atreverse a cuestionarla. Se podía ver claramente cómo Mindfang ha intentado dar marcha atrás, ha empezado a marchitarse al tener que hablar con ella y ser sermoneada por la señora Paint. Ha sido lo mejor que he visto nunca.” Dave se ríe.

“Ha sido profundamente satisfactorio.” Rose coincide.

¿PERO VOY A METERME EN PROBLEMAS POR PERDERME CLASES? Le muestras eso a Rose y a Dave.

“Lo dudo mucho, después de todo eso. Pero siéntete libre de contárselo a la señora Paint si Mindfang te molesta por ello, a mí me encantaría ver un bis de lo de hoy.” Rose sonríe malévolamente.

Tú te guardas el móvil y apoyas la mano en el lomo de Bec mientras camináis. Te estás cansando muy rápido pero tampoco quieres parar de andar. No, no eres terco, ¿cómo se atreve nadie a sugerir eso? Igualmente cuando conseguís llegar a la cafetería que Dave y tú soléis frecuentar, estás más que contento de dejarte caer en uno de los sofás y esperar a que Dave vaya a por las bebidas. Por desgracia, la cafetería ya le ha dicho a Jade que no puede meter a Bec cuando el sitio está lleno y tú te das cuenta de que el local está lo suficientemente lleno como para ser un problema. Por lo tanto puedes ver que Dave está pidiendo las bebidas para llevar y tú sólo te quedarás sentado hasta que termine y podáis cruzar la calle hasta uno de los jardines. A pesar de ser enero no hace tanto frío y el tiempo es agradable, así que te parece bien sentarte fuera con una bebida caliente y hablar con tus amigos.

Dave y Sollux son los que van a recoger las bebidas de los baristas, sobre todo porque son los que tienen telequinesis. Dicho eso, sólo está haciendo flotar bebidas Sollux, Dave se limita a cargarlas. Supones que sólo porque puede levitar cosas con el cerebro, no significa que sea más fácil hacerlo. Bec te ayuda a levantarte al tirar suavemente de la manga de tu abrigo y apoyando su cuerpo contra el tuyo, desearías poder decirle que es un buen chico pero no puedes hablar. Esperas que rascarle por detrás de las orejas le pase el mensaje correctamente.

Cruzáis la calle y os sentáis en los bancos. Dave se sienta en el respaldo del bando y hace que te sientes tú delante de él, es una idea inteligente. Tus hombros se apoyan contra sus piernas pero la herida en medio de tu pecho no toca nada de nada. También significa que él puede ver mejor tu móvil. June hace lo mismo con Jade al otro lado del banco, Rose se sienta a tu lado y Sollux flota en el aire frente a todos vosotros.

“Así que, he pedido un café moca normal sin nada elaborado ni difícil de tragar, y este es té de limón con azúcar. No sabía si escoger lo mejor para tu garganta o lo mejor para darte energía. Elige el que quieras.” Dave te ofrece.

“¡Oh! ¡Ahora me acuerdo, casi se me olvida! Tenemos colmenas de abejas en mi isla y tienen un sistema de goteo y filtro mágico para su miel sobrante que automáticamente la embotella. Le pedí a Bec que me cogiera una botellita para ti, Karkat. Siempre me ha venido muy bien cuando me he puesto mala y me dolía la garganta. Sé que tu condición es mucho peor que un simple resfriado, pero podría ayudar.” Jade dice y se pone a rebuscar rápidamente en su bolso antes de sacar una botellita delicada de miel de un color ámbar oscuro. Se la tomas, conmovido por su consideración y tienes que coger tu móvil inmediatamente.

JADE, NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ HACER ESO. ESTO ES MUY AMABLE POR TU PARTE. GRACIAS, DE VERDAD.

Le muestras tu móvil, ya sintiendo cómo te inundan las emociones.

“No, cierra el pico, idiota. Somos amigos y me importas.” Jade insiste.

“Eso, tonto del culo, te valoramos como persona.” June coincide.

¿ACABAS DE DECIR ESO SÓLO PARA PODER LLAMARME TONTO DEL CULO Y SALIR IMPUNE?

“Puede, pero también te valoro y me gustas mucho. Tonto del culo.” June sonríe.

Augh, tus amigos son tan buenos contigo. Nunca habías tenido esto antes.

“Uh, Karkat. Estás… estás brillando un poco.” Rose dice en voz baja y te señala la cabeza.

Mierda, tu halo. Te concentras y sientes cómo se apaga.

“Eso es una buena señal, si tienes el poder mágico para hacer eso entonces tienes que estar progresando después de todo.” Sollux comenta.

“Claro que sí. Venga, elige una bebida y veamos si podemos conseguir dos victorias de un viaje.” Dave dice alegremente y te tiende los vasos otra vez.

Como Jade te ha dado esta deliciosa miel, crees que irás con el té sólo para poder echarte un poco y apreciar tu regalo. Haces tú elección y sostienes el vaso entre tus rodillas mientras abres la botella. Bec huele esperanzado la taza porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que algo que tengas pueda ser en realidad para él. Al menos eso es lo que Bec parece pensar. Con un ligero meneo consigues quitarle la tapa, apoyas el vaso sobre tu rodilla y viertes con cuidado algo de miel dentro. Sin que siquiera se te ocurra pedírselo, Dave te tiende uno de esos palitos de madera para remover bebidas. Le diriges una mirada sorprendida, ni siquiera le habías visto tenerlos antes.

“No me mires así. Siempre cojo de esos, aunque no acabe usándolos para las bebidas son geniales para mini luchas de espadas.” Dave te cuenta.

No tienes nada que decirle a eso y crees que intentar pensar en un argumento sólo te hará parecer tan tonto como él. De todos modos, remueves tu bebida lo suficiente como para que la miel se disuelva y la vuelves a tapar.

Estás algo receloso por beber. Tu garganta no está exactamente… intacta ahora mismo. Eso va bien con el agua bendita porque quieres que llegue a todas partes para curarte, pero no quieres beber y que el té… gotee por tu cuello. Puaj, eso es asqueroso, de VERDAD estás intentando no pensar en ello. Aun así, tienes la miel que te han regalado y tu novio te ha comprado la bebida. Podrías beneficiarte del azúcar y la miel ahí dentro para curarte y no puedes preocuparte por comer y beber para siempre.

Mientras estás teniendo este debate interno tus amigos han cambiado el tema de conversación a algo más ameno. Están hablado de películas y Dave los está poniendo al día sobre 50 primeras citas y lo que piensa del tema. Tentativamente tú le das un trago a tu té y aunque sabe genial no es una sensación que te entusiasme cuando baja por tu esófago. Sin embargo, sí que es muy agradable estar bebiendo algo cálido y delicioso. Es agradable para ti así que ignoras el dolor en tu garganta y vas dando sorbos delicados a tu té. De verdad que sabe genial, tendrás que agradecérselo a Jade en condiciones luego.

“Obviamente no lo puedes hacer aquí, pero me pregunto si sacar tus alas podría hacer que tu espalda se curara. Tu anatomía ahí atrás se altera ligeramente entre tus formas, podría ayudar a que tu cuerpo se arregle.” Sollux reflexiona.

“Pero ¿y si se queda atascado con ellas fuera?” Rose pregunta.

“Sólo se quedarían fuera hasta que él recuperara la energía necesaria para volver a cambiar, pero no es ideal, tienes razón.” Sollux coincide.

“Bueno, antes ha conseguido sacar el brillo, ¿hay algo entre medias que pueda probar para ver si es capaz de ello antes de ponernos con las modificaciones corporales?” Dave pregunta.

“¿Te refieres a que lo vayamos probando progresivamente?” Jade pregunta.

“Sí, exactamente.” Dave asiente.

¿COMO CAMBIOS DE ROPA O ALGO?

“Hmm, eso implicaría el riesgo de reemplazar lo que llevas puesto ahora mismo y perderlo. El exhibicionismo probablemente no sea buena idea.” Sollux dice.

No estás seguro de si tu ropa física del mundo real se desmaterializaría si invocaras ropa mágica, no lo has probado, pero no vas a intentar probar que Sollux está equivocado arriesgándote a exhibirte en público.

“Podrías invocar tu arma. Eso debería ser bastante instintivo y no implicaría demasiado esfuerzo. Entonces si no puedes librarte de ella yo puedo guardarla por ti.” Sollux sugiere.

Esa no es mala idea. Asientes con cuidado, intentando no mover demasiado la cabeza, y bebes un poco más de tu té. Con eso para moralizarte, es hora de que te centres y saques tu arma de… donde sea que vaya. Es más difícil de hacer si estás pensando demasiado en ello, así que te limitas a hacerlo como si te estuvieras arrancando una tirita. Pero… no funciona bien.

En lugar de sacar tu hoz, invocas una espada, una espada que inmediatamente parpadea y se corrompe como si fuera un error informático, tomando forma de algo de un azul fosforito y pixelado. En contra de toda lógica, de alguna manera parece ser 2D y por lo tanto se te escapa de la mano como un arma de videojuego de mala calidad. Flota hacia arriba hacia el cielo como el Aire Irreal y cuando está a unos tres metros del suelo, lejos de vosotros, explota en un montón de píxeles azulados. Todos tus amigos observan, incrédulos.

“Eso… no es lo que suele pasar.” Sollux dice lentamente.

CREO QUE SIGO ESTANDO REGULAR.

“Sí, tío. Yo también lo diría.” Dave dice empáticamente y te da una palmadita en el hombro.

June se inclina hacia delante en el banco y escribe algo en su móvil, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

“¿Podría haberse desequilibrado por…” Rose hace un gesto hacia arriba y abajo, refiriéndose al Cielo y al Infierno, “¿Cómo cuando una persona está muy mal y la microbiología de su cuerpo no se recupera bien, o cuando tomas antibióticos durante demasiado tiempo?”

“Puede. Nunca les ha pasado a los demonios antes, porque su lado no hace esto o si lo hacen sólo es entre ellos o quizás en humanos, pero no en demonios. Como que estamos en aguas desconocidas.” Sollux admite.

“Pero él ha sido capaz de invocar algo, eso es bueno.” Jade señala.

“Eso. Incluso si todavía no está de vuelta a la normalidad, sigue siendo progreso.” Dave coincide.

GRACIAS, LO APRECIO MUCHO. SÓLO ESPERO PODER HABLAR PRONTO.

“Estoy segura de que lo harás, pero mientras tanto te ayudaremos tanto como podamos.” Rose te asegura.

“Vale, se me ha dormido el culo, quizás podríamos darnos un paseíto por el parque.” June sugiere.

Bec escucha la palabra «paseo» y empieza a saltar de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

“¿Te parece bien eso, Karkat?” Rose pregunta.

ROSE, ¿CÓMO PUEDO DECIRLE QUE NO A ESA CARITA? Le muestras el mensaje con una mano y haces un gesto hacia la cara entusiasmada de Bec con la otra. Él parece pensar que estás a punto de acariciarlo pero se te ha olvidado como, así que choca su cabeza suavemente contra tu mano.

Todos os levantáis, aparte de Sollux quien técnicamente baja hasta el suelo, y empezáis a caminar. El parque no está demasiado lejos y todos están claramente disfrutando del paseo. Sollux y Dave están detrás de ti con Bec y June a tus lados, y Jade y Rose están tomando la delantera del grupo. Casi parece que al instante en que vuestro grupito cruza el umbral del parque, el móvil de Sollux suena con notificaciones. Él apenas acaba de sacarlo para mirarlo cuando empieza a sonar en su mano con una llamada.

“Redglare, ¿qué- espera… ¿en serio? Todo el… ¿hay heridos? Joder, menos mal, pero… no, no puedo ir, yo-” Sollux frunce el ceño y se pasea de un lado a otro, escuchando a lo que sea que Redglare le está contando al teléfono.

El resto de vosotros os limitáis a observar con obvia preocupación cómo Sollux parece llegar a una decisión. Él te mira a ti y seguidamente al resto de vuestro grupo.

“Un segundo.” Le dice a Redglare y se pone el móvil en el pecho para evitar que ella escuche lo que va a decir.

“Tengo que irme. Dave, te quedarás con Karkat, ¿verdad? Si algo le pasa, invócame.” Sollux dice.

“Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué ha pasado?” Dave pregunta.

“Alguien ha mandado un paquete trampa a la oficina de Redglare, un montón de reliquias sagradas mezcladas con lo que podrían ser otras falsas han salido disparadas por todas partes. Nadie ha salido herido pero tengo que ayudar a averiguar qué ha pasado.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Uffff. Eso es horrible. Te prometo que le mantendré tan vigilado como pueda.” Dave jura y con eso Sollux desaparece.

“Debe de haber sido algún grupo que odie a los demonios, pero es algo horrible lo que han hecho.” Jade dice en voz baja.

“Pensaba que las reliquias ya no funcionaban así.” Rose frunce el ceño. Ya, tú pensabas que las cosas así habían dejado de tener importancia de la misma manera que los símbolos religiosos. Pero también podría ser que si era de una fuente genuinamente divina todavía podría funcionar, como Kanaya siendo suficientemente sagrada por lazos familiares como para hacer agua bendita. No estás muy seguro de cómo funciona esto.

Siendo que ninguno de vosotros podría posiblemente ayudar a Redglare o a Sollux ahora mismo, continuáis paseando lentamente por el parque. No estás seguro de si deberías intentar respirar para ejercitar tu pecho o si te iría mejor sin moverlo en la medida de lo posible. Rose está hablando con Jade más adelante sobre la estatua en el centro del parque de la quema de brujas, lo cual sólo te recuerda a los hechizos ignífugos que tendrías que estar aprendiendo a hacer en diferentes idiomas al estar en clase en lugar de estar aquí herido sin poder hacer nada.

Empiezas a tener algo de calor y te desabrochas el abrigo. El aire a tu alrededor está caliente y húmero, como una tormenta de verano. Excepto que nadie más parece darse cuenta así que sólo puedes asumir que eso sólo es tu cuerpo, que todavía está desequilibrado. Vas sintiendo cada vez más y más calor según avanza vuestro paseo y a pesar de que no estéis yendo muy lejos, te parece muchísimo de repente. Te tambaleas y Bec gime en tu dirección, presionándose contra ti para estabilizarte.

“¿Karkat? ¿Estás bien?” Dave pregunta y rápidamente rodea a Bec para poder verte la cara.

Tú te encoges de hombros impotentemente y pones una mueca cuando eso te tira del pecho.

“Uh, como que tienes un aspecto de mierda.” Dave dice, alarmado.

“Puede que hayamos andado demasiado lejos, parece estar algo sudado.” June coincide y tú los fulminas ambos débilmente con la mirada.

Dave extiende la mano y te toca la frente con ella.

“Oh, mierda, estás ardiendo. Chicas, mirad.” Dave exclama, lo cual insta a TODAS tus amigas a tocarte la frente, o en el caso de June, la nuca.

“Definitivamente está demasiado caliente. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la residencia.” Rose coincide.

“Buena idea.” June asiente.

Han decidido esto sin preguntarte lo que quieres pero por suerte su decisión de llevarte de vuelta es exactamente lo que quieres. Sólo desearías poder ser teletransportado hasta allí. Estás medio tentado a preguntarle a Sollux si podría llevarte y mandar a la mierda las consecuencias, pero él está ocupado.

El camino de vuelta a vuestra residencia es afortunadamente corto, vuestro grupo había tenido la sensata idea de no caminar demasiado lejos por situaciones justo como esta. Sólo cuando llegas a las escaleras sientes la desesperación inundarte. Sin embargo, no tienes tiempo de disgustarte por la idea de tener que subir escaleras porque, rápida como el rayo, June te pone el brazo por detrás de su cuello y te coge en brazos al más puro estilo nupcial. En lugar de ayudarte, Dave echa una foto con su móvil y si no está mandándole eso inmediatamente a Sollux para explicar que te están llevando de vuelta a tu apartamento entonces, bueno, te sorprenderías, eso es todo. June te lleva por las escaleras aparentemente sin esfuerzo alguno y cuando te baja al suelo de tu apartamento, flexiona los brazos sólo para mostrar lo fuerte que es.

Sólo estás siendo semi sarcástico cuando le dices GRACIAS.

“Venga, vamos a meterte en tu cuarto.” June dice y te guía por esa dirección.

“Oh, está bien. Ya lo hago yo.” Dave le cuenta.

“Eso, probablemente deberíamos volver y darle a Karkat algo de espacio.” Jade coincide.

“Uh, no… sólo tengo que preguntarle algo a Karkat.” June dice, todavía moviéndote hacia tu cuarto.

“Tía, puede esperar.” Dave señala mientras tú entras a trompicones en tu habitación.

“¡De verdad que no puede, sólo dadme un segundo, vale, gracias!” June dice, apurada, y prácticamente le cierra la puerta en la cara a Dave.

Se escucha un sonido agudo y puedes oler ozono en el aire. Sobre tu cabeza las luces parpadean para mostrar que alguien está llamando a tu puerta, probablemente Dave. June se aparta un poco, dirigiéndole a la puerta una mirada recelosa.

“Vale, eso irá bien un minuto. Karkat, necesito hablar contigo.” June dice seriamente.

Te sientas al borde de la cama y vuelves a sacar tu móvil.

¿SOBRE QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HABLAR CONMIGO SOLO? Y ¿LE ACABAS DE HACER ALGO A MI PUERTA?

“No te preocupes por eso, no tenemos tiempo para pensar en- en eso.” June mira a la puerta mientras una luz morada empieza a brillar por los bordes de esta.

“Escúchame, fuiste poseído por un Dios. Un dios muy peligroso y poderoso. Esa espada que sacaste antes es algo que no deberías ser capaz de hacer, eso es más su rollo. Si puedes hacer eso cabe la posibilidad de que él siga ahí dentro, en alguna parte.” June te explica urgentemente.

ESPERA, ¡¿ME ESTÁS CONTANDO QUE SIGO POSEÍDO?!

“Sí, lo estoy y tenemos que arreglarlo.” Ella asiente.

MIERDA, TENEMOS QUE CONTÁRSELO A SOLLUX Y A KANAYA. ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS METIDO AQUÍ SÓLO? ¡SI SOY PELIGROSO NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR SOLA CONMIGO?

“Ellos o no pueden ayudar o no lo harán. Escúchame, yo puedo ayudarte. Yo… oh, joder, no tengo tiempo de explicarte los diferentes aspectos mágicos.” June masculla. Ves más destellos de luz violeta alrededor de tu puerta y la luz sobre vosotros se está volviendo loca, los otros están intentando entrar.

¿CÓMO SANGRE Y MUERTE?

“Oh, ya lo sabes. Eso es mucho más fácil, supongo. Bueno, el aspecto de este dios es corazón. Si está dentro de ti y está lo suficientemente escondido como para volverte a infectar entonces estará en tu corazón.” June explica.

PERO MI CORAZÓN ES LO QUE NECESITO PARA VIVIR. SI LO DESTRUYEN PERDERÉ MI CUERPO, ¿VERDAD?

“Y también romperá su conexión contigo. No quiero destruir nada, sólo parar tu corazón y reanimarlo otra vez. Como un desfibrilador, las palas esas que dan calambrazos.” June dice y alza la mano. Ella separa sus dedos índice y corazón, y tú puedes ver electricidad corriendo entre ellos. ¡¿Desde cuándo cojones sabe ella hacer eso?!

JUNE TÚ NO ERES MÉDICO.

“Sé lo que me hago pero no tengo tiempo de explicarlo. He conseguido desconectar una torre de telefonía cerca de aquí para evitar que Dave le mande un mensaje a Sollux pero no puedo evitar que lo invoque y voy muy en serio sobre que esto es peligroso. Karkat, si él vuelve a tomar control sobre ti, él TE HARÁ matar a tus amigos, nuestros amigos. Será más sutil esta vez ahora que ha tenido tiempo para armar un plan y no puedes contar con que los otros se den cuenta a tiempo. Si no me dejas hacer esto, morirá gente. Soy tu amiga Karkat, confía en mí.” June te ruega.

ESPERA, ESPERA, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DARME UNA DESCARGA EN EL CORAZÓN EN PRIMER LUGAR? ¡LO DE AHOGARME EN AGUA BENDITA FUNCIONÓ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!

“¡No lo terminó de hacer porque estamos en ESTA situación!” June argumenta.

¡VALE, PERO ME HIZO PARAR DE INTENTAR MATAR A GENTE!

“Yo- ugh, escúchame, él es listo. Es muy listo. La última vez que salió a través de ti, él probablemente estaba desesperado y sólo hizo lo que pudo en el tiempo que tuvo, eres un ángel así que cabe la posibilidad de que lo pudieras haber expulsado, puede. No lo sé. Pero viendo que sigues conectado a él, significa que ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, significa que puede volver y él lo sabrá. Será más listo, más sutil. ¡Podríamos no darnos cuenta siquiera y entonces todo habrá acabado, ¿vale?!” June insiste.

¿DICES QUE NADIE SABRÁ QUE HA OCURRIDO?

“Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Yo no haría esto si no hubiéramos descartado todas las demás opciones. No quiero hacerte daño, eso es lo último que quiero. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres hacerle daño a nadie.” Ella dice.

June es tu amiga y confías en ella, aunque esto suena peligroso de cojones, pero al mismo tiempo el hecho de que sea tan peligroso probablemente signifique que Sollux no estaría dispuesto a hacerte esto. ¿Y si TÚ hicieras agua bendita y la usaras en Sollux? Si Kanaya tiene la santidad como para hacerla entonces apostarías a que tú también puedes, y no hay manera de que el cabrón que estuvo usando tu cuerpo de marioneta tuviera un truco así sin usarlo. Él es la mitad de la razón por la que Sollux está tan inquieto sobre ciertas cosas, estás seguro de ello. No puedes dejar que le vuelvan a hacer daño de esa manera, y mucho menos a través de ti.

“Karkat, por favor-”

VALE, LO HARÉ. NO PONDRÉ A LOS DEMÁS EN PELIGRO.

El ruego de June se transforma en una exhalación aliviada y ella asiente.

“Te traeré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Vamos a ponerte en el sueño, no sé si los muelles de metal de tu cama interferirán con algo pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.” June dice y te coloca de espaldas sobre el suelo.

También como que te sugiere que nunca ha hecho esto antes pero ya te has comprometido a esto.

June te levanta la camiseta y te quita los vendajes. Su mano descansa justo sobre el corte de tu pecho, justo sobre tu corazón, el cual Sollux no fue capaz de apuñalarte. El cuarto cruje con creciente electricidad y tú sólo eres capaz de atisbar cómo Sollux aparece en una esquina de la habitación antes de que tu pecho dé un espasmo y todo se vuelva negro.

Abres los ojos con un gruñido, eso ha dolido de veras. Como si te hubieran dado en el pecho con un mazo o algo. Te pasas unos momentos en el suelo, regodeándote en la autocompasión y poniendo muecas de dolor. Cuando terminas con tu regodeo, te sientas y miras a tu alrededor. El dolor desaparece con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, y cuando te tocas el pecho no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que no te parece total y verdaderamente real. Mirando por la zona en la que te has despertado, se te hace increíblemente claro que este no es tu cuarto para nada. Estás en una campiña muy verde, con la luz del sol filtrándose sobre ti de una manera que no es ni demasiado brillante ni demasiado cálida. Te levantas y sientes algo en tu pecho dar un espasmo y dolerte. Mirándote a ti mismo te das cuenta de que no llevas la ropa que tenías hace un momento, sino la misma ropa con la que te despertaste después de haber pasado por tus formas de pájaro.

La parte de arriba de tu pecho está expuesta, aunque algo cubierta por tu tonta capa, pero cuando la miras ves cómo algo parpadea a través de ti. Fragmentado como el cristal pero moviéndose como algo vivo, parpadea por tu pecho y llega al aire.

Por… instinto o algo, lo agarras.

Supones que no tienes mucho de lo que quejarte, y probablemente no deberías hacerlo de todos modos. Tu nombre es Dirk y has estado vivo dieciséis años. Cada día de tu vida ha seguido más o menos el mismo patrón. Estudias textos de otros ángeles sobre combate, practicas combate sólo y los domingos el maestro de lo que sea que estés estudiando aparece para entrenar contigo y evaluar tu progreso.

Le has ganado a todos los que te han entrenado. No inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero eventualmente.

Tu creadora es la misma Dios y hasta donde tú entiendes, muy pocos ángeles pueden decir eso. También hablas con ella directamente más que la mayoría de los ángeles, aunque tampoco es que hables mucho con ella. Está ocupada observando el universo, la totalidad del espacio e influenciando sutilmente las cosas. Eso es lo que te han contado.

“¿Por qué tengo que estar tanto tiempo solo? ¿No se me daría mejor anticiparme a la gente si los viera más?” Le preguntas a tu creadora cuando te sientas al borde de la realidad con ella.

“Eso sería un beneficio, sí. Pero tu propósito es el combate, necesito que seas cortante. Tú eres una espada, Dirk. No usarías un arma finamente afilada para coger o pinchar cada cosa que ves, ¿verdad?” Ella pregunta.

“Supongo que no.” Te encoges de hombros.

“¿Cuándo estaré siquiera preparado para luchar con él? El Diablo sólo está ahí abajo, siento que ya estoy listo.” Dices, recopilando valor para hacerlo.

“No estás listo y tampoco lo está tu arma.” Ella te cuenta.

Confuso, alzas tu mano e invocas tu espada para mostrarle que tu arma está, de hecho, muy lista.

“No usarás eso cuando llegue el momento. De todos modos, deberías ir a entrenar.” Ella dice, y sus ojos ya están alejándose de ti y volviendo al resto del universo.

Puedes retirarte. Es una sugerencia a estas alturas, pero sabes que puede pasar más si fuerzas su paciencia. A pesar de lo aburrido que estás, no eres estúpido.

Entrenas, luchas. Derrotas a serafines y tronos, tanto individualmente como a grupos de ellos para simular cómo podría ser luchar contra demonios. Tu vida continúa. Hasta que un día tu creadora te vuelve a llamar. Ella aparta su atención del resto del universo por completo durante toda esa interacción contigo. Ella se inclina y te sonríe, con sus ojos verdes y llenos de estrellas y sus garras acariciando tu mandíbula.

“Es la hora. La espada que necesitas ahora está en la Tierra y tú estás listo. Necesitas derrotar a mi hermano, él debe morir.” Ella te cuenta.

Todos tus átomos se ponen a vibrar ante la mera idea de finalmente poder cumplir el objetivo con el que te crearon, pero mantienes la calma y simplemente asientes. No sabes cómo bajar a la Tierra pero tu creadora se limita a ponerte la mano sobre la espalda y empujarte hacia el plano correcto de la realidad.

La Tierra es… interesante.

No es nada como el Cielo, pero le coges el tranquillo rápidamente. Lo primero que haces es aprender a esconder lo que eres, te toma volver a algunos humanos locos y a matar a uno antes de descubrir cómo. Entonces aprendes que fingir ser humano implica caminar MUCHO. Tu creadora no te contó donde estaba exactamente esa espada, pero estás seguro de que ella te guiará en la dirección correcta si te desvías.

Además, la humanidad como que apesta. No deberías pensar en eso pero lo hace. Tu creadora hizo todo este mundo para ellos, ¿verdad? Y están paseándose por ahí siendo bastante mierdosos en general, como si ella no estuviera observándolos. Además todo lo que hacen es súper básico, apenas tienen magia, tienen que hacer las cosas mecánicamente y apenas están aprendiendo a averiguar qué hacer con el metal. No sabes lo que te imaginabas cuando pensabas en el mundo que tu creadora hizo pero no era esto.

Llevas dos semanas en la Tierra cuando te encuentras al primer demonio. Sólo está poseyendo a algún animal, un oso de entre todas las cosas, y está mutilando humanos. Los osos ya son peligrosos, toda esta gente va a pensar que sólo tienen un problema de osos, no va a meterles miedo hacia Dios o el Diablo para nada. Te quedas ahí y observas cómo el demonio hace que este oso parta a un humano desde el hombro a la cadera y todo lo que se te ocurre es que esto es estúpido.

Cuando el humano ha terminado de retorcerse en el suelo, tú exorcizas al oso, quien es inteligente y se larga de ahí. Intentas preguntarle al demonio por qué está haciendo todo esto, pero él empieza a dirigirte insultos sarcásticos, los cuales eventualmente acaban siendo ruegos por su vida y gritos de agonía. No ganas ninguna información útil. No puedes limitarte a dejarlo _ir_ , si lo haces entonces tu objetivo sabría que vas a por él. Obviamente.

Continúas buscando tu espada, siguiendo las estrellas que brillan más de lo que deberían de noche. Te toma otra semana pero encuentras a una esfinge descansando al lado de un gran lago. Se estira ampliamente y bosteza mostrando sus dientes naranjas y afilados, en contraste con una boca verde brillante.

“Te has tomado tu tiempo. Jaja, tiempo.” Se ríe.

“¿Perdón? ¿Qué?” Dices, genuinamente descolocado.

“Deberías haber venido aquí, te ha tomado bastante tiempo llegar. Por supuesto, te tomaste la cantidad de tiempo que siempre ibas a tomarte pero me ha parecido que ha sido largarra.” Explica.

¿Deberías estar aquí? Oh, espera, ¿significa esto que esta esfinge tiene tu espada?

“¿Tienes tú mi espada?” Le preguntas. No estás seguro de si es un hombre o una mujer o qué, tampoco es que te importe especialmente pero te da la sensación de que no viene a cuento preguntar. Y además, vienes aquí a por armas, no a por datos interesantes sobre esfinges.

“No es tu espada, tío.” La esfinge chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.

“¿La tienes o no?” Le preguntas secamente.

“¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer con esta espada tan mágica, de gatos modos? ¿Qué prrrropósito tienes en mente para ella?” Te pregunta.

“Mi creadora, Dios, me dio una-” Empiezas.

“No me importaaaan tus órdenes ni tu misión. ¿Qué vas a hacer y por qué? ¿Para qué es todo esto?” La esfinge te interrumpe para preguntar.

“Necesito matar al Diablo.” Explicas.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?” La esfinge vuelve a preguntar.

“Es mi propósito.” Respondes, con algo de impotencia. Nunca habías tenido que justificar esto antes, es quién eres.

“No tienes por qué completar tu prrrropósito, sabes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora miausmo, ver el mundo, hacer lo que te de la gana.” La esfinge dice, haciendo un gesto con su pata hacia el mundo en general.

“En realidad no. Mi creadora puede obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa que me ordene, sólo soy un ángel y ella es una diosa. De todos modos, he visto la Tierra y los humanos, hasta he visto un demonio. Nada de esto me termina de inspirar y tengo un trabajo que hacer, así que si tienes la espada, dámela.” Insistes.

La esfinge te mira, evaluándote, con sus desiguales ojos mirando a través de ti.

“Esta espada mata dioses, sabes.” Finalmente dice y alza la almohadilla de una de sus patas para mostrar una espada blanca debajo. No es suficiente como para que tú te metas ahí y la saques, pero lo suficiente como para mostrar que está ahí.

“Esa es la idea.” Dices secamente.

“Hay un científico, aunque tampoco es que haya nacido todavía, cuya peloría va de que cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta.” La esfinge continúa. Te toma un momento traducir mentalmente peloría a teoría, pero llegas ahí.

“¿Qué crees que te hará a ti una espada que mata dioses?” La esfinge pregunta.

“¿Es esto un acertijo?” Le preguntas como respuesta, pero la criatura se limita a encogerse de hombros.

¿Va a matarte esta espada? ¿También te matará a ti destruir a tu objetivo? ¿Para… ¿para qué servirás siquiera cuando esté muerto? La idea nunca se te había ocurrido.

“¿Qué… ¿qué le pasó al último que la usó?” Preguntas lentamente y la esfinge sonríe amplia y predatoriamente.

“Tu comprensión del tiempo es tan tonta, tienes que estar tomándome el pelo. Desde tu gatética perspectiva linear, nunca ha sido usada. Pero desde su punto de vista, siempre ha sido usada. Pero puedo hablarte de un tío que la usó y lo que le pasó a él.” La esfinge sonríe.

Estás hasta las narices de juegos de palabras.

“Él se llevó… una astillita.” La esfinge se ríe.

“¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, así que dame la espada.” Exiges.

Justo cuando estás empezando a prepararte para tener que luchar con esta bestia por la espada, esta se limita a levantar su enorme pata y a empujar la hoja hacia ti. Tú la coges y fulminas a la esfinge con la mirada por perder tu tiempo.

“¡Diviértete con las consecuencias de tus decisiones!” Dice a tus espaldas pero no dignificas a la criatura con una respuesta.

Guardas tu nueva arma en tu vacío y te alzas a los cielos, tienes a un dios que matar.

Lo que estás buscando es cualquier área con actividad volcánica seria. Obviamente podrías entrar al Infierno solamente abriendo agujeros en los planos a la fuerza o directamente a través del suelo, pero eso llamaría la atención y necesitas ser sigiloso con esto. Deslizarte por el núcleo fundido de la Tierra y a través de las barreras entre este plano y ese es la manera más silenciosa de entrar.

Podrías pedirle indicaciones a tu creadora, pero no has hecho eso hasta este momento, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora? Además, esa esfinge ha dicho cosas que ha hecho que te pique la mente. Estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo porque tu creadora te hizo para esto y te lo ordenó. Pero… ¿por qué quiere ella que hagas nada de esto? Su hermano es malvado, obviamente, pero parece que la humanidad es mucho más creativa al sacar maldad mundana de la nada. No sólo parecen los humanos estar haciendo todo el mal de este plano sino que tú no puedes… ver demasiado la influencia de tu creadora. Sabes que su trabajo es sutil pero esto está haciendo que sutil parezca una exageración.

Te dices a ti mismo que dejarás de volar cuando veas un volcán, pero no estás buscando uno activamente. En su lugar estás rumiando esta idea. ¿Por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo y qué pasará siquiera cuando tengas éxito? Seguramente si matas al Diablo entonces alguien más tomará su puesto, ¿verdad? ¿Es que tu creadora quiere destruir la posición además de a su hermano? Si no lo hace entonces sólo parece que existes para un duelo a muerte entre hermanos, lo cual te parece tan insignificante y sin sentido como todo lo demás en la Tierra.

La tormenta no termina de llamar tu atención, has volado a través de ellas antes. Las leyes de la física son algo así como una sugerencia con tu nivel de divinidad y puedes elegir ignorar el viento, o al menos normalmente puedes. El viento mueve tus plumas, moviéndote de un lado a otro contra tu voluntad. Tienes que esquivar rayos y acabas estrellándote contra una cascada para ello. El agua te lleva hacia abajo, soltándote en un lago helado que hace que resuelles y te arrastres hacia la orilla, todavía empapado.

Hay una chica en la orilla, señalándote y desternillándose de la risa, y por algún motivo cuando dejas que tu forma deje de ser humanoide no pierde la cabeza, ni muere, ni explota. En su lugar ella se da un manotazo en la rodilla y se ríe antes de soltar otra carcajada.

“¿Qué… eres?” Preguntas, estrechando la mirada hacia ella.

Ella te parece rara, como si casi fuera demasiado real. Un tipo de peso sobre la realidad que sólo estás acostumbrado a asociar con tu creadora.

“Ahhh, oh, tío, tu cara. Pfffft. Perdona por eso, pero no pude resistirme, era demasiado gracioso. Soy John.” Ella se presenta, tendiéndote la mano.

Su mano parece… sospechosa. Demasiado inocua, más de lo que hacen las cosas reales.

“No te voy a estrechar la mano.” Le dices.

“Oh, no eres divertido.” John se pone de morros y de repente tira un ahora visible pez por encima de su hombro.

“No pareces ser un John.” Señalas. No estás del todo familiarizado con los humanos todavía, pero estás empezando a distinguir sus nombres y cultura un poco y John no es un nombre para la gente que tienen la apariencia de ella, hasta donde tú sabes.

John parece sorprendida y se mira a sí misma.

“¡Oh! Ya, supongo que no. No sé, no he estado por aquí durante demasiado tiempo y todavía estoy resolviendo las cosas o lo que sea. No quiero hablar de ello. Pero todavía no me has contado TÚ nombre, eres un ángel, ¿verdad?” John dice rápidamente.

“Lo soy. Soy Dirk. ¿Tú que eres?” Le vuelves a preguntar.

“¡Soy un dios! Algo nueva, mi rollo son las tormentas y las bromas. Supongo que he existido durante más tiempo, arremolinándome en la consciencia colectiva de los humanos y todo eso. Pero nunca había visto a un ángel antes. Obviamente conozco a vuestra pandilla, pero no había visto a ninguno de vosotros antes.” Ella dice alegremente.

“No estoy seguro de si debería reconocer a dioses que no son el mío.” Dices inciertamente.

“Creo que llegas un poooooco tarde para eso.” John señala y flota un poco en el aire.

“Supongo. Ya debería estar matando a un dios, no tiene sentido arriesgarme a estropear mi espada con otro diferente por el camino.” Razonas.

“Guau, ¿a quién vas a matar?” Ella pregunta y se aparta un poco en el aire.

“Al Diablo.” Respondes, encogiéndote de hombros.

“Oh, a la mierda ese tío. Es muy siniestro. La manera en que me trata cuando tengo esta forma es asquerosa de cojones. Y la manera en que habla sobre la gente es… ugh. Es alguien con una cara que de verdad necesita un puñetazo, ¿sabes?” John dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Podría ver si puedo darle un puñetazo antes de matarlo.” Ofreces y John se ríe alegremente, echándose hacia atrás en el aire de manera que su pelo negro flote en el viento tras ella.

“Eso sería genial. Así que, ¿qué estabas haciendo por aquí antes de decidir aterrizar por motivos totalmente tuyos y que tenían algo que ver con tormentas inesperadas y cómicas?” John pregunta.

“Estaba yendo hacia allá, tenía que encontrar un volcán para entrar. Estaba más o menos vagando un poco.” Admites.

“Matar a alguien es algo gordo.” Ella dice con un tono de… algo en su voz. Es algo que no habías oído antes, pero suena suave.

“Soy capaz de ello, tengo las habilidades suficientes, he estado entrenando.” Dices a la defensiva y empiezas a andar en la dirección hacia la que habías estado volando antes, no confías en que ella no te vuelva a bajar si alzas el vuelo.

“No estaba diciendo que no fueras capaz de ello ni lo suficientemente fuerte, es sólo algo duro que tener que hacer. No puedo imaginarme que sea agradable que te digan que vayas y lo hagas, incluso si el tío que vas a matar es un completo gilipollas que definitivamente se lo merece.” John dice, flotando a tu lado.

“¿Y por qué has sacado el tema entonces?” Preguntas ásperamente.

“Estaba simpatizando contigo, idiota.” John chasquea la lengua y continúa flotando sobre su espalda. Su pelo sigue moviéndose con una brisa que no termina de estar ahí y tú te fijas en que tiene unas trencitas intrincadas con bolitas azules grabadas en ellas.

“Tú no me conoces.” Mascullas.

“Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada. ¿Me estás contando que no crees que pudiera simpatizar con lo que tienes que hacer sin saberlo TODO sobre ti?” John te pregunta, incrédulo.

Tú… no crees que nadie haya simpatizado nunca contigo. Tampoco es que nunca hayas estado en una posición en la que necesitaras simpatía. Sólo estás viviendo la vida que se te ha dado y haciendo lo que te han hecho para hacer, no tienes otra alternativa. Eso no es- ¿por qué sentiría nadie simpatía por eso?

“Hey, después de matarlo ¿qué vas a hacer?” John pregunta, llenando el silencio con sus palabras.

“Lo que sea que mi creadora me diga, supongo.” Respondes.

“Eso como que apesta. Pero, hey, yo no estoy aquí para decirte cómo vivir tu vida. Pero sí que sé cómo llegar a un volcán, ¿quieres andar hasta ahí juntos?” John te ofrece.

“Me da la sensación de que me vas a seguir incluso si te digo que no.” Observas y John te sonríe astutamente.

Te toma unos días llegar a dónde vas y tienes razón, John te sigue todo el camino. Ella hace que los dos actuéis como si fuerais humanos, atrapando y comiendo, parando de noche. Este ritmo más lento es agradable, pero observar a John es interesante. Su forma cambia de vez en cuando. A veces parece un hombre, a veces es algo vaga pero brilla poderosamente como un amasijo de rayos con sus ojos y sonrisa dejando imágenes tras ellos cuando parpadeas. Mientras viajáis te encuentras con que te sientes más libre por primera vez, como si finalmente pudieras respirar y no te habías dado cuenta de que habías estado conteniendo el aliento todo este tiempo.

“Los demonios ni siquiera hacen un buen trabajo en lo que deberían hacer. Él tiene todo este poder y no lo maneja nada bien.” Observas mientras camináis. 

“Supongo. Yo no suelo lidiar con cosas de la ultratumba, no soy ese tipo de dios. Puede que algún día, pero no sé muy bien cómo iría eso. Lo que haces con las almas de la gente es algo importante.” John suspira y bebe de su frasco mientras te sigue el ritmo.

“La gente buena se ve recompensada y que los malos sean castigados parece una opción bastante fácil, pero si lo demonios son tan desastrosos aquí arriba, quién sabe lo que están haciendo ahí abajo.” Mascullas.

“¿Tu problema con este tío no sólo es que es una mierda de persona sino que está haciendo mal su trabajo?” John se ríe.

“¡Está en la lista!” Dices a la defensiva.

Los dos camináis hasta el lateral del volcán juntos mientras contemplas esto. Si destruyes a Caliborn entonces ¿qué les pasará a los demonios y al Infierno? ¿La gente va simplemente a no verse castigada o va el Cielo a tomar la responsabilidad? ¿Los ángeles van a gobernar sobre los demonios? ¿Qué te pasará a ti? Eres una herramienta muy específica, tu creadora lo dijo ella misma. Tú eres una espada finamente afilada, no te va a usar para nada más a menos que ella decida que quiere matar a más dioses entonces no va a tener otro uso para ti después de esto.

Eres… eres desechable.

“¿Dirk?” John pregunta y te da en el hombro.

“Sí.” Dices lentamente mientras miras la lava borboteando en el volcán.

John tiene razón. Tu situación sí que merece algo de simpatía. Pero no te vas a enfadar o a poner triste, vas a trazar un plan y vas a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Te echas hacia delante y caes en picado hacia la lava, la cual se alza para alcanzarte y-

Jadeas, tosiendo inmediatamente después. Intentas agarrar el dolor agudo en tu pecho y la sensación antinatural dentro de tus costillas pero tienes las muñecas sostenidas por encima de tu cabeza. Cuando tu visión se agudiza, ves que Sollux tiene una mano sujetando tus muñecas y la otra está en alguna parte de tu pecho, aunque tampoco es que puedas mirar sin hacerte daño en el cuello.

“Oh, joder, menos mal, has vuelto.” Sollux respira aliviado.

“Te dije que él estaría bien.” June comenta desde una pared. Tu cabeza se mueve a un lado y la reconoces inmediatamente, la acabas de ver. June, John, son la misma persona.

“Cállate.” Sollux le sisea.

“Karkat, KK, mírame. Necesito que te quedes muy quieto, ¿vale?” Sollux te pide y les da un ligero apretón a tus muñecas.

Vuelves a girar la cabeza y la levantas para mirarlo. Está sentado sobre tus caderas con una mano apoyada sobre tu… pecho. Bajas la mirada, siguiendo su brazo y casi saltas cuando te das cuenta de que su mano no está tanto sobre tu pecho sino dentro de él, hundido hasta la muñeca.

“Karkat, no, no, cálmate. Estarás haciendo esto mucho más difícil si tu corazón empieza a latir como loco. Necesito sacar mi mano pero tienes que estarte quieto, ¿vale?” Sollux te cuenta, con su voz en ese tono tranquilizador y autoritario. El tipo que tienen los médicos en las series de televisión cuando están lidiando con pacientes muy heridos. Consigues asentir y Sollux saca la mano de tu pecho con mucho cuidado. Tú tienes que cerrar tus ojos con fuerza porque de verdad que no puedes aguantar ver esto y quieres que todo acabe lo antes posible.

“Vale, ya estamos, todo fuera.” Sollux dice en esa misma voz.

Tu pecho y garganta queman por un momento y Sollux masculla palabras de alivio.

“¿Qué…?” Dices con voz ronca.

Sollux te suelta las manos y tú te tocas con cuidado la garganta y el pecho para descubrir que estás perfectamente bien.

“Abre la puerta, June.” Sollux dice sin girarse a mirarla.

“Es decir, creo que quizás deberíamos hablar primero.” June titubea.

Los ojos de Sollux arden y él se gira para mirarla lenta y amenazadoramente.

“June. Abre la puerta antes de que te mate.” Sollux ruge.

“Vale, no vayamos a ponernos melodramáticos aquí. Entiendo que estés disgustado porque Karkat ha salido herido y-” June empieza.

Sollux se levanta lenta y calmadamente, se gira y da un paso hacia June.

“No estoy seguro de si crees que no te puedo matar o que no lo haré. Eres estúpida en ambos casos.” Sollux dice sombríamente.

“Sollux, somos amigos. Hemos sido amigos durante un periodo bastante gordo de tu vida. Yo sólo estaba intentando ayudar.” June le dice calmadamente.

“¿Lo somos? Porque yo ya no sé a QUIÉN estás ayudando. Después de todas las mierdas que hiciste con las que yo te seguí el rollo porque confiaba en ti y no tuve otra opción, pero tú acabas de matar a mi kismesis, quien se supone que también es TÚ amigo encima de todo. Esa es la línea para mí, hemos puto terminado. Puedo matarte y si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.” Sollux le sisea.

“¿Cómo puedes, ella es…” Titubeas cuando June te mira, “ella es un dios. ¡Lo he visto, ella es el dios de la tormenta, el clima y las bromas!”

“Bueno, mierda.” June suspira.

“Eres una diosa. Dios mío. Literalmente.” Balbuceas en shock. Sollux da un ligero respingo pero sigue con una expresión furibunda en la cara.

“Contrólate, KK, nos vamos. Ya sea por la puerta o por June.” Sollux gruñe, moviendo las colas furiosamente tras él.

“Oh, caramba, ¡siento que aprender que mi amiga sea un DIOS es algo que me tome más de un par de segundos para asimilarlo, so capullo! Y además, ¿podríamos calmarnos un puto minuto?” Le sueltas.

“¡¿Se te ha olvidado que acaba de pararte el corazón?!” Sollux exige, haciendo un gesto hacia June.

“¡No, porque me ha pasado a mí y yo accedí a ello!” Le contestas.

“De verdad no pensaba que- ¡pensé que yo sería capaz de traerlo de vuelta! ¡Y el tío Jesús Sinsigno debería haber estado ahí arriba, listo para mandarnos a Karkat de vuelta como siempre hace.” June protesta.

“Vale, primero de todo, es sólo «Sinsigno».” Empiezas.

“Segundo de todo, ¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡Oh, yo pensaba que PODRÍA haber alguien ahí arriba que pudiera llegar a ti antes de que te prohibieran volver a la Tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos o que te MATARAN así que simplemente voy a electrocutarte el corazón un momentito! ¡¿En serio?!” Sollux suelta, interrumpiéndote.

Alzas el brazo, le pones a Sollux una mano en la cara y le das un empujón en la frente, confundiéndolo lo suficiente con tu acción como para sacarlo de su ritmo de gritos. Tú eres el que grita aquí, no vas a dejar que te quite el protagonismo.

Vale, no, una cosa a la vez.

“Segundo de todo real, como ya he dicho, yo accedí a esto. June ha dicho que él -Dirk- el Diablo, como quiera que lo llaméis sería mucho menos descaradamente obvio la próxima vez. ¿Y si no me pillarais como la última vez? ¡No podría aguantar tener que verlo torturar a gente a través de mí!” Señalas.

“Siempre decías que a él le iban los juegos mentales. Tenemos suerte de que la posesión de Karkat lo pillara desprevenido y que no tuvo tiempo para planear nada peor, o de que estuviera demasiado enfadado o hambriento como para ello. Es decir, tú siempre decías que le iban las horribles marionetas asesinas y mover a otras personas para meterse en tu cabeza.” June añade.

Sollux como que se encoge sobre sí mismo, como si June le hubiera hecho daño de verdad, no os puede mirar a ninguno de los dos.

“Casi matas a Karkat, fuiste a mis espaldas, arriesgaste las vidas de los demonios de los que soy responsable-” Sollux empieza, con la voz grave y seria.

“Oh, ¿las reliquias? Venga, nadie salió herido, ¡era una broma para distraerte, eso es todo!” June dice y alza las manos en el aire.

“¡Todo es una broma para ti! ¡Ni siquiera te importa Karkat lo suficiente como para que te importe matarlo y no me respetas lo suficiente como para darme la opción! ¡Que te follen! ¡Hemos terminado!” Sollux le grita.

June mira a Sollux como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos del shock. Entonces su expresión se cierra así que no puedes leer nada de nada.

“June-” Intentas.

“Vale.” Ella dice, a Sollux en lugar de a ti. Entonces se gira de golpe y sale por la puerta previamente cerrada con llave, tirando de ella con fuerza y empujando a tus amigos de fuera, quienes habían estado intentando desesperadamente entrar en la habitación. Tus amigos parecen divididos entre mirar fijamente a June y mirarte a ti en shock.

“Buen trabajo, eso ha ayudado un montón.” Le dices a Sollux con sarcasmo.

“No _empieces_ , KK. Mi mano está cubierta de tu sangre porque he tenido que mantener tu corazón latiendo manualmente hasta poder reanimarlo así que no me vengas con esas. ¡Juro por mi DIOS-” Cuando Sollux dice la palabra tú das un respingo hacia atrás, sintiéndote como si acabaran de darte en la cara con una gomilla de plástico. ¿Qué cojones? Sin ser consciente de lo que fuera que fuera eso, Sollux sigue adelante.

“-que estoy así de cerca de decir «a la mierda» y esposarnos juntos para tener una mínima esperanza de mantenerte con vida a estas alturas!” Sollux te sisea.

“Uh. ¿Morboso? ¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué nos acaba de encerrar June fuera, por qué estabas ahí dentro, a dónde ha ido y por qué Karkat está de repente mejor?” Dave pregunta.

“Y ahora me toca a mí: ¿cómo ha podido siquiera June mantenernos fuera, qué era eso que decía Sollux de reanimar tu corazón y estás sangrando?” Rose añade.

“¡¿Y qué hay de lo de reanimar tu corazón A MANO?!” Jade pregunta también.

“Como tú sabes más de todo, te dejaré a _ti_ con esto. Tengo un caos que limpiar gracias a ALGUIEN.” Sollux dice ásperamente y con eso él también se va.

Bueno, que te jodan entonces, supones.

Te giras y miras a tus amigos, quienes te están mirando y esperando respuestas.

…Genial.


	32. Martillo cuadrado

June se ha ido, no sabes a dónde, por qué, ni por cuánto tiempo. Sollux también se ha pirado, en parte para joderte lo cual supones que es porque no te pusiste inmediatamente de parte de su ira hacia June, pero también porque él sin duda está bastante disgustado porque te ha vuelto a pasar algo potencialmente mortal OTRA VEZ. Porque él es Sollux y las cosas nunca pueden ser hechas por un sólo motivo. No terminas de entender cuál es su historia con June, pero esa pelea parecía muy importante para los dos y aunque accediste al riesgo que June te hizo tomar, entiendes perfectamente el enfado de Sollux. Toda esta situación es un desmadre complicado y no conoces todos los detalles pero de alguna manera te ha tocado explicarle esta mierda a los demás.

“Uh, vale, es algo complicado.” Empiezas, intentando comprar tiempo.

“Estás sangrando, tu camiseta tiene sangre en ella, deber de haberte abierto la herida del pecho.” Rose dice, entrando a tu cuarto. Ella te coge la camiseta y te la levanta con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que no vas a malinterpretar sus objetivos. Cuando te la ha subido del todo, se te queda mirando en shock.

Hay una mancha de sangre en tu pecho, probablemente se haya transferido y ha manchado tu camiseta, pero por debajo tu piel está inmaculada salvo por el símbolo en tu piel.

“¿Cómo? ¿Qué?” Rose balbucea, atónita, y te mira a la cara en busca de respuestas.

“¿Quizás sea mejor que empieces por el principio y nos vayamos al salón para no estar todos de pie en tu cuarto?” Dave sugiere.

Asientes, feliz por el corto periodo de tiempo que esto te proporciona para pensar en qué NARICES vas a decirles.

Considerando el problema desde este punto de vista, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirles de ti mismo?

Quieres ser honesto con tus amigos y, en el caso de Dave, con tu novio pero eso es una tontería porque él también es tu amigo sin importar el hecho de que estéis saliendo. Da igual. Quieres ser sincero. No quieres mentirles. Así que, honestidad.

Sin embargo, también quieres respetar las vidas de tus amigos. June no abrió la puerta durante esa pelea, la tuvo en privado porque es un tema privado así que no estaría bien que tú fueras contándolo por ahí nada más salir. Sin mencionar que acabas de descubrir la especie de June, que es una diosa de verdad. Pero ella también ha elegido no compartir eso con nadie salvo Sollux hasta ahora, así que si quisiera contárselo a vuestros amigos, lo habría hecho y eso no ha pasado. Encima de todo sabes por el recuerdo que has conseguido y por lo que sabes del dios de la tormenta que Rose ha estado persiguiendo, que June no siempre ha sido June, sino que a veces ha sido John. Y bueno, no conoces los detalles de eso, quizás sus formas cambien y eso sea normal para los dioses o puede que sólo sea lo mismo que cambiar de género de una opción binaria a otra en los humanos. Pero sin importar su situación exacta, está claro que NO quieres contarle eso a la gente sin su consentimiento explícito. Incluso si June no fuera tu amiga no vas a delatarla.

¿Cómo equilibras eso? Tus amigos son inteligentes y si te acercas demasiado a revelarlo todo, van a descubrirlo pero no puedes no contarles nada. Jade es extremadamente perceptiva, Rose se conoce tus expresiones demasiado bien y Dave tiene la costumbre de eliminar por completo el filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca. Este es un territorio peligroso.

Rose te da un empujoncito para que te sientes en el sofá, ella se pone en el brazo del sillón y te observa como un halcón. Jade se encarama al brazo opuesto del sofá y Dave se sienta a tu lado. Estás acabado cuando Bec apoya su cabeza en tu rodilla. ¿Tienes que lidiar con todo esto Y con sus ojillos de cachorrito? O- bueno, Bec no tiene ojos pero él sigue pudiendo provocar ese efecto de alguna manera. ¡De todos modos estás acabado!

“Empecemos cronológicamente en vez de hacer un millón de preguntas, ¿vale? Todo lineal y esas mierdas. Te sentías mal en el parque, volvimos aquí. Comienza por ahí.” Dave sugiere.

“Cierto, me sentía caliente y nada bien.” Coincides y en silencio te preguntas si no eras tú quien se estaba calentando, sino el aire específicamente a tu alrededor como el aire caliente y pegajoso del monzón gracias a una diosa de la tormenta que no será nombrada ahora mismo.

“June te arrastró a tu cuarto.” Rose te insta.

“Cierto, tenía que hablar conmigo. Ella dijo que había sacado la conclusión de que seguía poseído pero él estaba… latente, supongo, y viviendo en mi corazón. Y por eso yo no estaba curándome en condiciones, aparentemente lo de la espada la alertó al respecto.” Dices lentamente.

“Pero ¿cómo supo ella eso?” Jade pregunta.

“¡Aj, hablar ahora preguntas luego!” Dave insiste y te mira expectante.

“Sí, mejor escuchémoslo primero.” Rose coincide, dirigiéndote una mirada afilada.

De repente te acuerdas de un verano en el que estabas de vacaciones y no tenías nada que hacer. Dado que no tenías amigos con los que pasar el rato, te compraste una vieja Nintendo DS de una tienda de segunda mano y conseguiste todos los juegos de Phoenix Wright también de segunda mano, para seguidamente jugártelos todos ese verano. La manera en que Rose te está mirando te hace pensar en eso, como si quisiera tu declaración completa para poder encontrar todas las contradicciones en ella y sonsacarte toda la verdad.

“Ella me dejó bastante claro que seguía poseído y Sollux coincidió cuando apareció luego que si _él_ me volvía a poner bajo su control, no sería tan obvio esta vez, así que June tenía razón. Dijo que vosotros podríais no daros cuenta de que _él_ me estuviera controlando hasta que hiciera algo terrible e irreparable. Es decir, ya me horroriza que me hiciera matar a Sollux, pero al menos eso solo duró unos segundos aunque a veces todavía lo veo cuando cierro los ojos. Y- y no podía volver a hacer eso, no podía dejarle pensar en cosas peores que hacerles a todas las personas que me importan y obligarme a MÍ a hacerlas.” Dices y se te entrecorta la voz.

“Mierda.” Dave susurra, horrorizado.

“June dijo que como él estaba pasando el rato en mi corazón, lo mejor básicamente sería apagarlo y volverlo a encender. Como cuando tu puto ordenador se congela o algo. Pero tiene sentido y siempre que mi corazón siga estando bien y pueda volver a arrancar estaré bien, y ahora lo estoy, ha funcionado.” Les cuentas y haces un gesto hacia tu garganta y tu pecho como prueba.

“Pero tú no eres un ordenador y June no es médico.” Rose señala.

“Ya, eso le dije yo, pero estábamos algo desesperados. Ella estaba bastante segura de que Sollux no iba a acceder a todo esto y quién sabe cuándo iba a volver.” Dices. Es VERDAD pero no mencionas que ella claramente provocó el incidente que lo alejó en primer lugar porque eso levantaría preguntas.

“Así que me paró el corazón con magia. Me desperté en el Cielo y ella tenía razón, un trocito de- ugh, de _él_ se me salió del pecho.” Te saltas todo lo que viste entonces.

“Sólo que con lo de que June no es médico creo que ella tuvo problemas haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir y Sollux aparentemente apareció-” Empiezas.

“Yo lo invoqué para llegar a ti.” Dave explica. Eso tiene sentido.

“Bueno, él se acojonó por motivos comprensibles y la reemplazó en lo de intentar devolverme a la vida. Lo cual acabó haciendo, siendo justos con él.” Admites.

“¿Y cómo hizo eso, exactamente?” Jade pregunta.

“Uh,” acaricias la cabeza de Bec y no miras a nadie más, “él metió la mano en el agujero de mi pecho hasta la _muñeca_ y como que físicamente hizo que mi corazón…”

Con una mano haces el gesto que imaginas que alguien intentando hacer que un corazón lata a base de apretones parece. Cuando alzas la mirada, Rose está horrorizada, Jade parece sorprendida y Dave está siniestramente fascinado.

“Él tuvo muchas palabras que compartir con June cuando me desperté y después de que él parara de… ya sabéis.” Haces un gesto vago hacia tu pecho.

“¿Hacerte un _fisting_ extremo?” Dave sugiere.

Rose le tira un cojín a la cara, ahorrándote tener que hacerlo tú. Dave no parece sentirlo para nada y tú vas a correr un tupido velo sobre esto.

“EN CUALQUIER CASO. Después de que Sollux sacara con cuidado su mano de mi aparentemente vacío tórax- ya no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona mi cuerpo, en serio. Después de eso me curé del todo y Sollux y June empezaron a gritarse entre ellos. Entiendo por qué. June tenía razón y potencialmente salvó muchas vidas al arreglarme, sin mencionar que me ha ahorrado estar horriblemente herido durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y creo que ella tenía razón en que Sollux no habría accedido a dejarla que me arreglara. Pero Sollux estaba comprensiblemente traumatizado por, uh, todo lo que ha pasado en todo este año académico y el hecho de que soy un imán para los desastres, madre mía. June fue a sus espaldas y él estaba cabreado por eso y yo estaba intentando calmarlos lo cual probablemente tampoco ayudó ¡porque sin duda ahora los dos me odian por no ponerme de su parte y tampoco me refiero al tipo bueno de odio!” Tu voz se va poniendo cada vez más y más angustiada según hablas. Bec bufa un suspirito perruno y se levanta, poniendo sus patas en el sofá e inclinándose para apoyar su pecho sobre ti, frotando su cabeza en tu hombro. Rodeas su cuerpo blanco y peludito con los brazos y el sabueso infernal extrañamente manso que todos habéis decidido que es de total confianza reafirma eso al lamerte la cara para reconfortarte.

“Vale, eso es… eso es mucho. Pero estoy seguro de que Sollux sólo está abrumado y disgustado y que los dos estaréis bien y a veces June sólo necesita tiempo para calmarse, no hay manera de que ella esté enfadada contigo por nada.” Dave te asegura.

“Y tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte de que ellos sigan enfadados entre ellos para siempre, nosotros les ayudaremos a arreglar esto. Suena a que ambos tenían buenas intenciones y todo ha acabado bien, así que si podemos hacer que lo hablen estoy segura de que todo se solucionará al final.” Jade coincide.

“¿Cómo te paró June el corazón?” Rose pregunta, sin meterse en el tren de reconfortar a Karkat.

“Yo… no lo sé con exactitud. ¿Magia?” Te encoges de hombros. De verdad que no sabes si era algo de dioses o algo que aprendió aquí con un libro o algo de la clase de Mindfang. Podrías sacar una suposición razonable, pero no lo sabes seguro así que no estás mintiendo.

Está suficientemente cerca de la verdad, mucho más cerca de lo que preferirías.

“¿Y por qué exactamente pensaría June que el que invocaras esa horrible espada-” Rose empieza.

“De hecho esa espada molaba un huevo y me recordaba a mi monopatín.” Dave interrumpe.

Rose lo mira secamente.

“Como iba diciendo, ¿por qué iba esa _horrible espada_ a hacerle pensar con tanta certeza que seguías estando poseído y por qué te convencería eso tanto que estarías dispuesto a dejarla pararte el corazón con métodos mágicos por ahora sin especificar?” Rose continúa. Dave protesta un poco con un «hey» pero se ve completamente ignorado.

“No lo sé, te diría que le preguntes a ella pero no está aquí porque se ha largado gracias a que ella y Sollux hayan tenido la riña del siglo.” Dices, lo cual no es una respuesta.

“De hecho, Dave tiene algo de razón. SÍ que se parecía mucho a su monopatín maldito, el cual PUDO matar a un ángel.” Jade señala.

“Gracias por volver a sacar ese tema.” Dave se estremece.

“No, idiota. Digo que Karkat invocó un artefacto como ese, el cual pudo matar a un ángel, no sería ilógico asumir que es el mismo tipo de cosa. O bien Karkat podría haberse hecho daño a si mismo o el Diablo podría haberlo vuelto a poseer y matado a Karkat cuando hubiera terminado con él. Todo sale mal de cualquier manera.” Jade explica.

No estás seguro de que eso concuerde. Has visto un cuchillo mata-ángeles en acción, por eso tu creador ahora no es más que cenizas quemadas de su papel. Pero quizás no todos son así. También te has montado en el monopatín de Dave y no te has muerto, sin importar lo mucho que sintieras que fueras a hacerlo en aquel entonces, pero es cierto que a ti no te atravesaron el pecho con él, así que quien sabe. Sigue siendo una causa razonable para que June tuviera sospechas así que tú permitirás felizmente esa explicación.

“Pero te has puesto en peligro mortal por un instinto insustancial.” Rose señala.

“Bueno, sí. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros y si él volviera sé que pasaría. Ha visto a Rose y Dave y tuvo acceso a mis recuerdos, podría encontrar también a June y a Jade y yo tendría que experimentar todo lo que me obligara a hacer. Sería vivir una pesadilla para mi y todos moriríais, con suerte sería rápido pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de ello. ¿Quién sabe si seríais capaces de pararme esa vez y si lo hicierais es muy probable que tuvierais que matarme para evitar que todo eso vuelva a pasar así que, a la mierda, mejor arriesgarse de antemano para intentar sacarlo de verdad. Si June la hubiera cagado y Sollux no hubiera podido traerme de vuelta entonces yo habría perdido un cuerpo. Así que estaría atrapado en el Cielo, lo cual irónicamente sería mi Infierno personal. Ahí o intentarían meterme en un vacío hasta el fin de los tiempos, hacerme caer o directamente matarme. Está la posibilidad de que Sinsigno pudiera haberme devuelto un cuerpo por lo que recuerdo, así que es posible que eso ni siquiera pasara. Pero incluso en el peor de los caso, en el que me matan del todo, entonces sólo estaría muerto yo y vosotros estaríais bien, esa es fácilmente la mejor opción.” Argumentas con una larga perorata.

“Nosotros no estaríamos bien.” Dave dice con voz ronca.

“¿De verdad crees que lo estaríamos?” Rose exige y ahora puedes ver que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que ella parece determinada a no derramar.

“Yo-” No sabes qué decir. Has tomado la decisión inteligente aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué parecen todos tan horrorizados?

“¡No eres REEMPLAZABLE, Karkat! ¡No eres- ¡Joder! ¡No eres un mero peón del que podríamos deshacernos para salvarnos a nosotros mismos, no es tu trabajo hacer eso por nosotros! ¡Eres nuestro AMIGO!” Jade dice casi a gritos.

“Oh.” Musitas con una vocecita.

Rose aparentemente se rinde con lo de mantener la compostura y se abalanza sobre ti. Te rodea fuertemente el cuello con los brazos mientras te abraza, como si temiera que te fueras a desvanecer si no se aferra a ti con la fuerza suficiente.

Perder tus recuerdos es una experiencia extraña. Sigues siendo tú, eres la misma persona que eras en el Cielo incluso cuando no recordabas una mierda y estabas sólo sobre el sucio suelo de Georgia. Eras la misma persona. Una persona probablemente forjada a través de cientos y cientos de años siendo algo que Kankri desechó y usó como herramienta en un plan que ni siquiera te gustaba. Arriesgabas la vida para ayudar a la gente porque era mejor que no hacerlo e incluso si te pillaban seguiría siendo algo positivo para el mundo. Eres un trono, se suponía que ibas a ayudar a la humanidad y mantener el mundo en un estado idílico. Tu propósito es servir, proteger y ser algo que hace cosas.

Sigues siendo eso, no eres alguien diferente y no recuerdas prácticamente nada de lo que te hizo ser tú, pero sigues siendo la persona que fue forjada por todo eso. Tus pensamientos siguen los mismos patrones. June te dice que tienes que arriesgar la vida para salvar a gente y tú te apuntas al instante porque eso es lo que tú HACES. Estás bastante seguro de que sigues teniendo razón objetivamente hablando, pero tu juicio al respecto podría estar algo distorsionado. Aun así el hecho de que estuvieras tan dispuesto a hacer eso aparentemente es preocupante, a juzgar por las reacciones de los demás.

Oh, quizás por eso Sollux estaba tan cabreado. Él sabe que eres así, June también debe hacerlo y ella te lo pidió igualmente. Oh. Ya, tendría sentido.

De hecho, que le follen a toda esta mierda introspectiva, odias esto. Te sientes mal. ¿No puedes volver a estar fallando en lo de esquivar secretos enormemente importantes? ¡Eso era mucho menos estresante!

Tus amigos parecen preocupados por ti y dejan las preguntas al instante. Pasáis un rato juntos intentando deshacer el desastre que es la puerta de tu cuarto. Aunque lo que sea que hizo June para mantener a los otros fuera (por suerte nadie te pregunta nada de eso) los mantuvo fuera, no protegió del todo la puerta cuando los otros estaban intentando entrar. La madera está quemada, abollada, arañada y tiene agujeros en ella.

“Me… van a multar cuando nos mudemos, fijo.” Gruñes.

“¿Quizás si nos vamos podría venir un grupo raro de hombres trajeados y arreglarlo?” Jade sugiere, esperanzada.

No va a apostar en eso. Dave y Rose usan algo de la magia reparadora que se saben para fusionar las partes cortadas otra vez y arreglar los arañazos más profundos, pero las quemaduras se salen un poco de su alcance. Te imaginas que Roxy no quema muchas cosas, lo cual probablemente sea bueno. También es muy obvio que te están supervisando todo el tiempo. Aunque el por qué se te escapa. ¿Creen que estás a punto de salir corriendo, arrancarte y después destruir algún otro órgano vital de tu cuerpo? O quizás sólo les gustas, quieren pasar tiempo contigo y tú sólo te estás poniendo paranoico, ¿quién sabe?

De todos modos Dave llega y te libera de la custodia de Rose por la tarde, declarando que como Sollux sigue estando por ahí, él va a necesitar alguien con quien dormir, vayan a darle pesadillas. Lo cual, dado que su novio casi se muere hoy porque le han mutilado el corazón y Sollux ha tenido que poner su mano en- espera, las manos de Sollux fijo que no estaban estériles. ¿Eres lo suficientemente cercano a ser humano como para que te dé una horrible infección? No estás diciendo que Sollux estuviera escarbando en la basura justo antes de meterte la mano en el pecho, pero probablemente no fuera lo suficientemente estéril.

Podrías mencionarle esto a Dave pero sólo lo preocuparías así que, oh, espera, esto era lo que estabas haciendo que disgustaba a la gente. Cierto.

“¿Crees que los ángeles pueden tener infecciones?” Le preguntas a Dave.

“¿Qu’mf?” Dave dice desde el baño, suena a que se está lavando los dientes.

“Sollux acaba de meterme la mano desnuda en el pecho.” Explicas.

Escuchas como Dave escupe en el lavabo y un momento después, aparece por la puerta frunciendo el ceño.

“Sollux nunca se ha puesto malo ni cogido una infección por nada. ¿Y tú? Sé que no sois de la misma especie pero parece haber muchas similitudes.” Dave dice razonablemente.

“No.” Admites.

“Entonces probablemente estarás bien. Sólo… déjanoslo saber si no te sientes bien. Es decir, siempre te ves bien, mírate, pero me refiero específicamente a tu salud.” Dave divaga y deliberadamente te mira de arriba a abajo.

“Gracias.” Dices secamente.

“Siempre me alegra ayudar.” Dave dice y se vuelve a meter en el baño.

“¿Has oído algo de Jade sobre June? ¿O de June? Quizás es sólo que no quiere hablar conmigo.” Preguntas.

Escuchas a Dave hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal desde el otro cuarto y te das cuenta de que has vuelto a escoger un mal momento para hacerle una pregunta. De hecho crees que está consiguiendo expresar frustración mediante sus gárgaras sorprendentemente bien.

Quizás deberías limitarte a hablar con Jade tú mismo, ya que June sigue desconectada.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  geranioGnóstico [GG]  
  
CG: JADE, ¿HA VUELTO JUNE? ESTÁ BIEN SI NO QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO, ES SÓLO QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO.  
GG: karkat han pasado diez minutos desde tu último mensaje!  
GG: todavía no ha vuelto!  
CG: LO SIENTO. MIERDA.  
GG: mira, está bien, de veras! sé que estás preocupado pero he estado viviendo con ella y June es algo así como un espíritu libre con estas cosas  
GG: más o menos como un gato  
GG: simplemente va y viene y normalmente me pregunta si quiero ir con ella pero no siempre  
GG: estoy segura de que está perfectamente bien  
CG: ESO ESPERO. ES SÓLO QUE ME PREOCUPO, ¿SABES?  
GG: soy muy consciente de eso y te lo dejaré saber cuándo vuelva  
GG: pero karkat  
GG: si me preguntas si ha vuelto una vez más te juro que voy a ir hasta allí y hacer que te tragues tu móvil  
CG: …APUNTADO.  
GG: me alegro de que estemos todos en la misma página entonces! :D  
CG: A VECES SE ME OLVIDA QUE ERES TERRORÍFICA.  
GG: ja! te he embaucado para que te sientas falsamente seguro!  
CG: ME LA HAS PEGADO, SUPONGO.  
GG: exacto!  
GG: y ahora buenas noches!  
  
geranioGnóstico [GG] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Bueno, no vas a volver a hablarle a Jade sobre lo de June. Al menos no esta noche. Lees los mensajes de Jade y te sientes algo triste. Jade obviamente conoce a June mejor que tú por vivir juntas, pero tú debes haber conocido a June de antes, ¿verdad? Ella sabía tu nombre cuando te vio por primera vez.

La parte insegura de tu mente quiere sugerirte que quizás no conoces a June para nada. Quizás eres un amigo malísimo así que no es extraño que el que fallaras al defenderla de Sollux hizo que se marchara porque ERES DE LO PEOR. Sabes que eso es irracional, obviamente lo es, pero la vocecita en tu mente te lo susurra igualmente.

No es verdad. Sí que conoces a June. Puedes no saber todos los detalles de su vida o dónde está a cada segundo del día, no sabías su especie pero eso no importa. La conoces. Sabes que es más lista de lo que se muestra a los demás, y que es consciente de su propia inteligencia pero no siente la necesidad de alardear. Le gusta sorprender a la gente, le importan sus amigos, es divertida y entrañablemente sincera y amable. Pero no es una santa. A veces puede ser algo capulla, pero todos podéis serlo, ella puede decir lo correcto en el momento indicado para descolocarte por completo y seguidamente desternillarse a tu costa. Ella es… bueno, literalmente es la diosa de las bromas, antes habrías pensado que eso era sólo una metáfora pero aparentemente no.

Así que no lo sabes todo sobre June, vale. Pero sabes lo suficiente como para saber que es tu amiga. Que ella es un espíritu libre que-

Te pones tieso en el sofá de Dave. ¡El cinturón, las cartas del cinturón! Había algunas que no sabías pero la carta del Loco encajaría con ella, ¿verdad? La buscas en tu móvil y te quedas mirando la descripción. Va de libertad, aventura, espontaneidad y un cierto tipo de idealismo. Pero también va de ser imprudente y un poco ingenuo a veces. June de verdad pensaba que te podría traer de vuelta, lo cual era optimista, una manera de otorgarte tu libertad y definitivamente imprudente. Es June. Te quedas mirando la carta en la pantalla, fijándote en la ropa del bufón retratado y con ironía piensas: pues claro, bromista.

“¡Dave! ¡Tengo que ir a mi apartamento un momento, necesito comprobar algo!” Le dices hacia el baño.

“¿No puede esperar, tío?” Dave pregunta. Al asomarte por la puerta ves que está en mitad de lavarse la cara.

“No mucho, pero puedes confiar en mí para bajar un par de escaleras solo, de verdad.” Suspiras.

Dave se gira, con espuma del jabón por toda la cara y aun así te dirige una mirada tan secamente escéptica que haces una mueca.

“De verdad que sólo voy a bajar a mi apartamento para coger el cinturón, creo que he averiguado algo.” Le aseguras.

Dave suspira y hace un gesto con la mano hacia ti, volviéndose a girar hacia el lavabo. Asumes que esa es la señal de que te puedes ir así que sales corriendo antes de que él pueda explicarte que quiere que lo esperes o algo. Escapándote del apartamento de Dave y bajando de dos en dos las escaleras entras MILAGROSAMENTE ileso en tu propio apartamento. Tu cinturón de contención está en la encimera de la cocina, porque ¿dónde más ibas a guardarlo? Giras el cinturón entre tus manos hasta que llegas al bolsillo con la carta del Loco marcada en él.

“¿Karkat?” Rose dice, asomándose por su puerta.

“He averiguado la carta de June.” Explicas y rápidamente metes la mano dentro. Piensas en June, en todo lo que ahora sabes sobre ella y quién es como persona. Mientras haces esto algo toca tu mano, parece como que cilíndrico pero notas cuerdas de algo presionándose contra tu palma. Observas tu mano mientras sacas el objeto, alucinando cuando ves un ostentoso violín de oro puro.

“¿Es eso un violín… de oro? ¿Cómo en la canción?” Rose pregunta, totalmente desconcertada.

“Definitivamente lo es.” Asientes y lo giras entre tus manos.

En la parte de atrás del violín hay un pequeño sobre pegado al metal en él, con la letra de Rose pone «Para Rose». Lo despegas y se lo pasas a ella. Hacer eso revela unas coordenadas rayadas en el oro.

25°11’49.7”N 55°16’26.8”E

Siendo que no sabes nada de coordenadas, abres el navegador de tu móvil y las escribes con cuidado mientras Rose lee su carta. Cuando terminas de copiar las coordenadas le das a buscar y seleccionas el primer resultado de mapa que te aparece. La página se carga, mostrándote Dubái de entre todos los sitios, y mientras estrechas la mirada hacia el mapa lees que el edificio justo ahí es el Burj Kalifa. Google te cuenta que es el edificio más alto del mundo y Google imágenes te muestra cómo le cae un rayo a la cima. Una idea empieza a formarse en tu mente y rápidamente compruebas el tiempo en Dubái ahora mismo. Aparentemente es tormentoso de cojones, aunque esas no son sus palabras exactas.

“Te vas a Dubái entonces.” Rose dice rígidamente.

“¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que estaba mirando?” Preguntas, la posición de tu móvil no le permite ver la pantalla.

“Esto lo pone. También dice que todo será explicado mañana después de que Sollux vuelva. Lo cual no me gusta pero esta es obviamente mi letra y tú me lo acabas de confirmar en parte al decirme que Dubái efectivamente era tu destino.” Rose dice. Ella no parece contenta con dejarte volar solo, pero supones que la Rose del pasado que escribió esa carta sabía cómo poner la promesa de respuestas ante ella para conseguir que haga lo que «debería» hacer de acuerdo a sus visiones.

“Tendré cuidado.” Le aseguras.

“Lo sé. Le diré a Dave a dónde has ido y le explicaré lo de ese vídeo, probablemente algo que debería haber hecho antes pero estuve bastante distraída.” Rose admite. Ya, ella se distrajo contigo y tu posesión.

“Gracias Rose, eres la mejor.” Le cuentas y la agarras para darle un abrazo. La aprietas fuerte, muy feliz por tenerla y muy feliz porque esté a salvo de que el mismo Diablo te posea e intente matar a todo el mundo.

“Venga, ve.” Rose dice y te da palmaditas en la espalda.

Dejas ir a Rose y subes por las escaleras. Rose va contigo hasta la planta de Dave y entonces estás solo durante el último trecho para llegar a la azotea. Nadie ha subido aquí a fumar así que te escondes de la vista, extiendes tus alas y alzas el vuelo. Miras tu móvil mientras ganas altitud y averiguas hacia dónde tienes que ir. Si sigues intentando mantener un perfil bajo vas a tener que volar más lento de lo que teóricamente podrías. Echas a volar hacia Dubái manteniéndote invisible sobre la tierra pero dejando eso de lado una vez estás sobre el mar. Mientras vuelas aprovechas la oportunidad para ojear el violín de oro. Es extrañamente poco práctico como instrumento, ya que es extremadamente pesado. Y tampoco es que sepas lo suficiente sobre instrumentos como para saber si está afinado ni nada, pero da unas notas cuando rasgas las cuerdas por pura curiosidad. Lo guardas después de un ratito, vaya a ser que se te caiga al océano y tengas que bucear para encontrarlo.

Cuando el continente empieza a aparecer debajo de ti, vuelves a sacar tu móvil y ajustas tus direcciones hacia Dubái. El edificio mide 828 metros de alto y tan pronto como te acercas mínimamente a la ciudad puedes guardar tu móvil, lo ves perfectamente.

Por tu investigación online sabes que fue construido para parecerse a una flor en ciertas partes, que alberga a todo tipo de negocios y áreas residenciales. Ciertamente es una maravilla arquitectónica. Ahora mismo es el epicentro de una tormenta, el ojo situado justo en la torre en la cima del edificio. La lluvia moja tus plumas mientras vuelas y a pesar de que tu vuelo técnicamente es mágico en lugar de puramente físico, puedes sentir cómo te cuesta más volar con lo empapado que estás. Escuchas un trueno y el cielo se vuelve blanco cuando cae un rayo de entre las nubes. Tienes que ponerte por encima de esta cosa.

Te das a ti mismo un golpe de velocidad y despegas a través de las nubes de tormenta, esperando que tu velocidad mantenga tu curso. Una vez estás fuera y por encima de las nubes, te alineas con cuidado con el centro de la tormenta y te dejas caer, esperando desesperadamente aterrizar en la azotea y no empalarte con el pico de la torre. Que te atraviesen el pecho dos veces en una semana apestaría de verdad. La tormenta a tu alrededor es enorme, arremolinándose, negra y siniestra, con destellos provocados por los rayos entre unas nubes que parecen mucho más sólidas de lo que deberían.

Caes y la lluvia choca contra tu cuerpo, el viento intenta moverte pero aun así caes. A través de la lluvia distingues el punto más alto del Burj Kalifa, la torre más alta con una plataforma cuadrada a su alrededor. Y… June. Te lanzas hacia ella, desesperado por aterrizar y te das de bruces contra el palo en medio.

June inclina ligeramente la cabeza y te mira desde donde está sentada al borde de la plataforma. Es difícil escucharla por encima de la tormenta, pero crees que se ha reído un poco.

Te aferras al palo y te vas bajando, con un miedo a caerte que no tiene nada de sentido para alguien que puede volar, pero sigues estando asustado.

“June.” Dices con voz ronca mientras te sientas con cuidado, rodeando el palo con una ala para intentar agarrarte. Ya tienes dos brazos alrededor de esa cosa, pero no puedes tener DEMASIADOS miembros aferrándote a ella, ¿no?

June gira la cabeza ligeramente y tú finalmente te das cuenta de lo extraña que parece. Al contrario que tu pelo, el cual está empapado por la lluvia y volando en todas direcciones por el viento, el suyo se limita a flotar a su alrededor con una leve brisa y está completamente seco. Sus ojos también son diferentes que de costumbre. Detrás de sus gafas rectangulares de siempre, sus ojos son de un azul brillante y sólido, como un letrero de neón. No es… humana.

“June, lo siento.” Dices fuertemente.

“¿Por qué lo sientes?” June pregunta. No suena crítica, sino que parece genuinamente confusa.

“Siento no haberme interpuesto más entre Sollux y tú, siento haberte metido en problemas con él, siento que sintieras que tenías que marcharte. Siento si mi reacción al averiguar lo que eres estuvo mal. Yo sólo… lo siento.” Le cuentas.

“No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Karkat.” June dice simplemente.

El centro de la tormenta se hace ligeramente más amplio y no sabes si la tormenta se calma un poco o si es sólo que ahora está un poco más lejos. Te sientes un poco menos en peligro pero vas a seguir sin mirar hacia abajo si puedes evitarlo.

“Esto no es como debería haber sido, ¿sabes?” June dice distantemente. Ella mira hacia la tormenta y lo poco de Dubái que podéis ver.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Preguntas.

June te dirige una mirada seca y sabes por tu experiencia con Sollux que acaba de ponerte los ojos en blanco. No necesitas ver sus pupilas para saber eso, a estas alturas lo distingues perfectamente.

Así que, ella quiere que adivines a qué se refiere. Es hora de empezar a hablar y pensar, con suerte no en ese orden o por lo menos al mismo tiempo.

“Entonces, eres un dios. A. ¿Es esa una palabra que necesita género? Como «médica» puede significar una mujer que ha estudiado medicina pero «médico» vale para cualquiera.” Parloteas.

“Cualquiera de los dos me va bien.” June te corta y te relajas un poco.

“No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que no estás ahí arriba, en la…” Haces un gesto vago hacia el cielo.

“Eso es algo que es difícil ignorar.” June asiente, volviendo a mirar hacia las nubes.

“Estás… ¿escondiéndote? ¿Fingiendo ser una humana normal para que lo que sea que los puso ahí arriba no te encuentre?” Preguntas, es una teoría válida.

“Nop.” June dice y enuncia más marcadamente la «p» de la palabra, crees que está intentando sonar menos incómoda por todo esto de lo que realmente está.

“¿Hiciste tú la magia que causó El Acontecimiento?” Le preguntas lentamente.

“Karkat, soy una diosa bromista especializada en viento y tormentas.” June dice secamente.

Estás a punto de seguir cuando te paras, tu tiempo intentando preguntarle cosas a Sollux e interpretar sus respuestas haciéndote fijarte más en esa frase.

“Eso no es un no.” Señalas.

“Estuve… involucrada.” Ella dice lentamente.

“Así que cuando dices que esto no debería ser así, te refieres a que así no es como se suponía que iba a ser el mundo tras El Acontecimiento.” Conjeturas.

“No estaba segura de cuánto olvidarías. Se suponía que no iba a ser algo malo, iba a ser bueno. Y no todo es malo, ¿verdad? Vuelves a tener a Sollux y estás con Dave y tenemos amigos y es posible que tengas eso de la palidez con Rose, a quien siempre le hacen los ojos chiribitas al mirar a Kanaya, así que a ella también le va bien. Esto debería ser bueno. ¡Se suponía que nadie iba a ser poseído y las cosas no deberían SER así!” June insiste.

Por una vez estás sin palabras. June acaba de admitir honestamente que ella provocó El Acontecimiento, o al menos es responsable en parte. Ella te ha jodido la vida personalmente, o ha permitido que te jodan la vida. Podrías señalar que las cosas tampoco van tan bien ahora mismo con todas las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que ha habido últimamente, pero June tampoco parece exactamente entusiasmada por ellas. Lo que es peor es que Sollux debe saber esto en cierta medida, él es un demonio, ellos se acuerdan perfectamente de las cosas antes del Acontecimiento y él obviamente ha estado trabajando con June. Sabes que él no tuvo nada que ver con esto pero ha estado involucrado desde entonces, al menos eso está claro.

“¿Cuál era el objetivo?” Preguntas en voz baja. La tormenta a vuestro alrededor está empezando a calmarse y los hombros de June caen.

“Se suponía que ibas a estar a salvo y ser feliz. Kankri no iba a estar cerca para hacerte daño. Yo no sabía que él estaba aquí abajo y también se vio metido en todo esto, pero incluso eso podría haber sido bueno, sin saberlo todo el uno del otro, quizás él podría haber sido menos mierda esta vez, pero supongo que ESO no va a pasar ahora. Y sé que las cosas contigo y con Sollux fueron duras con él acorándose de ti y tú de él no, pero al final lo resolvisteis. Podemos ir a clase y vivir juntos, aprender cosas guays sobre la magia humana. Sólo ser normales.” June dice en una voz cansada y triste.

Ella te jodió la vida, os separó a Sollux y a ti. Sin ella, no habrías tenido que pasar todos esos años solo en tu apartamento de mierda en Georgia de entre todos los sitios. No habrías perdido la única oportunidad que tuviste para arreglar a Kankri. Pero con eso dicho, no puedes animarte a culparla. No sabes quién más estuvo metido en esto, qué hicieron ellos o incluso cómo funcionó todo este embrollo. Miras a June, quien parece triste y arrepentida. Conoces a June.

“Toda esta situación es un puto desmadre. Claramente se está rompiendo por las costuras y las ruedas se le han caído y me da igual estar mezclando metáforas.” Dices insistentemente y los hombros de June se encorvan un poco más.

“Pero,” rodeas sus hombros con tu brazo y ala derechos, “te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era tu intención que las cosas fueran así.”

“¿Qué?” June dice en voz baja.

“La magia es complicada de cojones y como tú has señalado, todo esto va por encima de tus cualificaciones incluso como dios, así que… así que quizás esto no fuera de acuerdo al plan y puede que quienquiera que estuviera trabajando contigo la cagó de veras. Pero no me creo que tú estuvieras intentando empeorar las cosas y pareces estar intentando arreglar este desastre sobre la marcha, lo cual aprecio aunque esta mierda esté rodando rápidamente y ardiendo colina abajo hacia Villa-oh-joder.” Continúas.

“¿Estás- ¿estás intentando ofrecerme algún tipo de perdón? ¿Cómo un perdón divino de _tu_ dios?” June se ríe con incredulidad.

“No sé, ¿puede? Quizás lo sabría si mi cerebro no estuviera destrozado por esto, ¡pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos! ¡Estoy intentando decir que no estoy enfadado contigo, caraculo, así que igual sería mejor que no te rieras de mí!” Le sueltas.

“Oh, Karkat, serás bobo.” June se ríe y te da un abrazo. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

“Juuuune. June. Yo- ack- ¡no sé si necesito mi columna vertebral pero no me la partas, por favor!” Dices ahogadamente mientras ella te saca el aire de los pulmones.

June amablemente te libera de su agarre divino y se mueve para ponerse delante de ti, flotando en el aire sobre absolutamente nada.

“Augh, Dios.” Gimes y te frotas el pecho.

“¿Mande?” June suelta, con una sonrisita estúpida en la cara. Intentas darle una patada pero ella se aparta como un globo en la brisa.

“Mira, sólo digo que las cosas serían más fáciles si no estuvieras haciendo esto tú sola. Obviamente Sollux te estaba ayudando pero creo que las cosas irían mejor si todos estuviéramos unidos.” Le cuentas.

“No quiero-” June empieza, apartando la mirada.

“No, que te jodan. Escucha, entiendo que no quieras preocupar a la gente o que la gente se cabree contigo por mantener esto en secreto pero todo esto está yéndose a la mierda y no podemos ayudar ni estar preparados si no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa. Además, estás haciendo que Rose sospeche UN HUEVO de ti. Ella es tu amiga. Si eres sincera con ella podréis volver a la normalidad, y quizás si Sollux no es el único de nuestro grupo ayudándote entonces él no estará tan estresado al respecto y será ligeramente menos capullo que de costumbre. Digo eso sólo porque siempre será, contractualmente, al menos algo capullo.” Explicas.

“Eso es lo que siempre has dicho sobre él.” June coincide.

“Me alegro de que el yo del pasado lo supiera.” Asientes.

Miras a June de arriba a abajo y sientas esa ola de sorpresa porque tu amiga sea una diosa inundarte de nuevo.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?” Dices con indecisión.

“¿Claaaaaro?” June te responde, algo insegura ella misma, y flota para sentarse a tu lado de nuevo.

“Rose tuvo una visión de Sollux yendo por ahí y robando estatuas de templos. Estatuas de un dios masculino. Él también tenía esas estatuas y otras cosas en su vacío y en el recuerdo tuyo que recibí de- uh, Dirk, parecías tú misma pero te llamabas John.” Dices.

Los dedos de June se aprietan alrededor del borde de la plataforma en la que estáis sentados.

“Siéntete libre de mandarme a la mierda y decirme que lo deje estar.” Ofreces en voz baja.

“No era una pregunta.” June señala.

Tú te quedas callado y observas cómo las nubes de tormenta se agitan y se disipan un poco más a lo lejos. Puede que no le hayas hecho una pregunta, pero ella sabe a qué te refieres y no quieres presionarla.

“Los dioses nacen a través de un montón de maneras distintas.” June le dice al aire, giras la cabeza y la escuchas en silencio.

“Siendo un dios, puedes tener un hijo con otro dios, como Zeus y Hera teniendo a Hefesto. La manera en que eso pasa puede ser diferente a cómo los humanos tienen hijos pero es básicamente lo mismo. Un dios puede crear a otro dios al deshacerse de una parte de sí mismo, a veces eso da lugar a un dios, a veces crea una especie mágica nueva, pero la idea es que es mucho más pensado.” June explica.

Ya, se te ocurren unos cuantos dioses con los que eso encaja.

“También puedes ser un dios, follarte a un humano, y tener un hijo.” June continúa.

“Ah, Zeus.” Asientes.

“No sólo él, pero sí, él hacía mucho eso. Lo que pasa es que los dioses no tienen ADN, podemos combinarnos espiritualmente con los mortales, así que cualquiera en la Tierra que se quede embarazada así, no será un clon de su padre mortal, pero son físicamente humanos con partes divinas. A veces ese hijo acaba siendo un semi-Dios, a veces un dios entero, depende. Yo no soy nada de eso, soy un dios que viene de un concepto. La suficiente gente mira al cielo, ve una tormenta y se pregunta quién lo ha hecho o siente que el mundo les está gastando una broma pesada y divirtiéndose a su costa, de ahí sacas una creencia, y esa creencia se transforma en mí. Todos los dioses están sujetos a que las creencias sobre ellos los cambien, al menos un poco, pero cuanto más entero estabas antes, entonces menos te afecta. Yo no tenía forma antes de que creyeran en mí y me hicieran un dios, así que todo lo que soy era una mezcla basada en lo que la gente pensaba.” June explica.

“¿Así que eras un hombre o una mujer o ambos o ninguno, con apariencia elemental o humana basándote en cómo la gente te veía, en cómo ellos pensaban que deberías ser?” Adivinas.

“Eso. Pero soy una persona de verdad.” June asiente.

“Obviamente.” Coincides.

“Así que tengo la habilidad de definir quién soy yo misma, y soy June, esta soy yo.” June dice y hace un gesto hacia sí misma. Asientes porque tampoco es que vayas a contradecirla, ¿verdad? Ella sabe quién es, literalmente es la experta en eso.

“Sólo que entonces tienes seguidores que están en plan «bla, bla, no, gran dios del rayo tener que estar cachas, ser tío masculino, lleno de hombría y virilidad, nada de nenas, bla» y entonces cuando sea que tienes forma física estás atascada ASÍ a menos que te esfuerces mucho en cambiarla.” June se queja.

“Eso apesta, pero es cierto que me llevaste en brazos por las escaleras y chuleaste de tus músculos, así que veo que te quedaste con la fuerza.” Bromeas, intentando aligerar el ambiente un poco o algo.

“Bueno, pues claro, tener músculos es genial. ¿Quién dice que sólo los hombres pueden estar cachas? ¿Has visto a chicas musculosas? Joder.” June suspira con algo de anhelo.

“Oh, estoy 100% de acuerdo. ¿Viste aquel episodio de _Titan Games_ con La Roca? Los concursantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaban haciendo unos circuitos atléticos de locos para ganar premios, los tíos cachas son aburridos, ¿pero las chicas? Madre mía.” Silvas con asombro.

“¿Verdad? Cálmate, corazoncito lésbico mío.” June dice y hace como que se desvanece dramáticamente en la plataforma.

“…Así que, empezaste a alterar tus templos y cosas para intentar influenciar esas mierdas. Para evitar que la gente te haga algo que no eres. Y entonces pasó El Acontecimiento…” Dejas de hablar significativamente.

June frunce el ceño hacia el cielo y se queda en silencio un momento.

“Como decía, El Acontecimiento estaba por encima de mis capacidades. Yo sólo soy una diosa de la tormenta y las bromas. Pero… teóricamente si estuvieras en mis zapatos, no me digas que no tomarías la oportunidad de hacer que todo el mundo se olvide de que no siempre has sido la persona que eres ahora. Sólo mantener a los seguidores que creen en la verdad.” Ella dice evasivamente.

“No, eso lo entiendo. Y ¿por seguidores te refieres a tu padre y esa gente trajeada con los pseudónimos?” Preguntas.

“…¿Puede?” June dice.

“Y ¿cómo tienes un padre de todos modos? ¿Es eso solo una tapadera o qué?” Preguntas.

“Soy adoptada. Yo lo adopté como mi padre, él era mi sumo sacerdote primero, pero ahora es mi padre. Él me llevó a partidos de béisbol, fue a las reuniones de padres, me hace tartas y galletas. Cosas de padre.” June dice alegremente.

Definitivamente así no va lo de las adopciones, pero no vas a hacer esto aún más ridículo mencionándoselo. Te levantas, tambaleas y tomas un momento para sentir vértigo con lo que parece una plataforma muy poco segura. Estarías muchísimo más cómodo siendo soportado por nada y volando que estando aquí.

“Escucha, sólo vuelve. Sé abierta con los demás sobre lo que eres y lo que está pasando. Entonces podremos trabajar todos juntos para arreglar esto. Los otros lo entenderán, de verdad.” Le aseguras.

“No quiero…” June se sienta más erguida y parece titubear.

“¿Sobre lo de ser un dios?” Preguntas.

“Yo no- bueno, eso no me entusiasma, y definitivamente hace las cosas más complicadas. Pero definitivamente no quiero tener que hablar de no haber sido siempre-” June hace un gesto hacia sí misma.

“Oh. OH. No tienes que hacerlo, eso no es relevante para nada, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que ellos se lo tomarían bien, pero joder, eso es asunto tuyo, ni siquiera tenías por qué contármelo después de que viera lo que vi en ese recuerdo. Simplemente podrías haber dicho que no querías y yo habría cerrado el pico. Y yo definitivamente no se lo voy a contar a nadie a tus espaldas.” Dices rápidamente.

“No, sé que no lo harías. Pero… no sé, puede que les cuente eso, puede que no.” June titubea.

“¿Quieres que prometa mantenerme callado al respecto? ¿Que haga un juramento? Lo haré si te hace sentir mejor.” Ofreces y le extiendes tu mano.

“Ofreces eso con demasiada facilidad. Está bien, confío en ti. Y además tienes razón con que intentar hacer todo esto sola no está funcionando muy bien ahora mismo, algo de ayuda podría venirme bien. Especialmente siendo que Sollux probablemente no vuelva a hablar conmigo nunca.” June dice y te aparta la mano.

Ella flota solita hasta ponerse en pie de nuevo y suspira. Su apariencia cambia hasta que vuelve a parecer humana y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

“Estoy seguro de que volverá a hablar contigo.” Le aseguras. June se limita a encogerse de hombros sin muchas ganas, no parece tener la misma confianza que tú en ese hecho. Siendo justos, Sollux parecía bastante furioso.

“Si estás dispuesta a volver, echaré a volar, estoy bastante seguro de que puedes venir conmigo, ¿verdad?” Compruebas. Ella vino hasta aquí sola y la has visto flotar así que vas a asumir que también lo puede hacer con distancias más largas.

“Ja, por supuesto que puedo. También puedo teletransportarte. ¿A quién crees que Sollux estaba anclando todos esos círculos de teletransporte que dibujó? A mí. Mi signo, mira.” June dice y se baja el cuello de la camiseta para mostrarte un collar que parece hacerse visible justo ahora. Tiene dos líneas onduladas muy familiares, son de las que Rose te habló.

“Rose va a perder la cabeza.” Suspiras.

“Apuesto a que sí.” June sonríe ampliamente. Ella te pone sus manos en los brazos y su sonrisa se vuelve aún más traviesa.

“¿Qué estás-” Empiezas a preguntar, justo cuando June te tira del edificio con ella.

Los dos caéis en picado y el viento de alguna manera está manteniendo tus alas cerradas. Gritas al bajar, rompiendo cristales por el camino hasta que de repente estás colgando boca abajo en el aire de otro lugar. June te suelta, soltando una carcajada deleitada y tú revoloteas del derecho para encontrarte con que estás en el aire por encima de vuestra residencia.

“¡Tu cara!” June se ríe.

“Eres lo puto peor.” Le siseas.

“Ya… ya, lo sé. Mira, voy a ir a… seguirle la pista a alguien. Volveré por la mañana y hablaré con todos, lo prometo.” Ella jura. June se gira en el aire y entonces, como una brisa, desaparece.

Tú te haces invisible, aterrizas, y reapareces en la azotea.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]   
  
CG: SUPONGO QUE NO HABRÁS VISTO A SOLLUX DESDE QUE ÉL SE DESVANECIÓ ANTES, ¿VERDAD?   
TT: No, ¿por qué? Y ¿dónde estás?   
CG: ESTOY EN LA AZOTEA. JUNE VA A VOLVER MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA Y SE EXPLICARÁN LAS COSAS, POR FAVOR NO ME PREGUNTES NADA HASTA ENTONCES.   
TT: …De acuerdo.   
CG: ¿EN SERIO? ESA HA SIDO UNA EXCUSA MUY DÉBIL HASTA PARA MÍ. ES DECIR, ES VERDAD, PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE, TÚ NO SABES ESO.   
TT: Confía en Karkat, ¿recuerdas?   
CG: OH.   
CG: CIERTO.   
TT: ¿Es que no debería?   
CG: NO, NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCIÓN DE MENTIRTE. ES SÓLO QUE ESO ES PONER MUCHA FE EN MÍ. SÉ QUE LA ROSE DEL VÍDEO LO DIJO PERO TÚ ERES LA ROSE DE VERDAD.   
TT: Sí, así es como me refiero a mí misma. No me hace sonar de ninguna manera como algún tipo de ladrona de cuerpos.   
CG: ¿DEBERÍA MIRAR BAJO TU CAMA PARA VER SI HAY ALGÚN CONTENEDOR DE TAMAÑO HUMANO AHÍ?   
TT: No sé, ¿deberías?   
CG: HMM.   
CG: BUENO, ME VOY A INTERROGAR A DAVE.   
TT: ¿Así es como lo llaman hoy en día?   
CG: NO VOY A DIGNIFICAR ESO CON UNA RESPUESTA.   
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Dejas la azotea, bajas hasta la planta de Dave y llamas a su puerta. Tienes esperanzas de que te abra Sollux, pero no, es Dave.

“Hey, has vuelto.” Dave dice.

“Sí. Y sin mutilar he de añadir, ¿ves cómo eso pasa a veces?” Señalas.

“Un milagro. Acabas de perderte cómo hablo con Sollux, por cierto, entra.” Dave dice y se mete en su apartamento. Tú lo sigues y cierras la puerta.

“¿En persona?” Preguntas.

“No, por teléfono. Él está cabreado de verdad con June pero no quiere explicar nada salvo que casi te mata y… ya, sólo está muy enfadado. Ha dicho que volverá en algún momento, tiene un desastre que arreglar en la oficina de Redglare y estoy bastante seguro de que le hace falta tranquilizarse. Lanzar rocas a un volcán o algo.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“¿Él hace eso?” Preguntas, sorprendido.

“Es ignífugo.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Joder yo también podría hacer eso, quiero probarlo.” Susurras con asombro.

“Ahí lo llevas, ya tienes una idea de cita para vosotros dos. Tirar cosas a un volcán juntos.” Dave asiente. Ya te estás imaginando lo que varias cosas harían cuando sean expuestas a lava y tienes mucho interés en saberlo seguro. Aun así, tienes problemas más gordos ahora mismo.

“June ha dicho que volverá por la mañana y lo explicará todo, puede que si los juntamos a los dos en el mismo sitio podamos intentar arreglar esto.” Dices. De verdad que quieres resolver este conflicto. Todo lo que quieres es que todos seáis felices juntos y nadie se vea en peligro de que le hagan daño o le maten, ¿es eso mucho pedir?

“Eso espero. Sollux a veces puede explotar sobre algunas cosas y calmarse después, pero cuando June se enfada tiende a mantenerse cabreada durante un tiempo. Aunque tampoco es que los haya visto a ninguno de los dos así antes y no creo que esta pelea fuera por nada.” Dave dice y te dirige una mirada intensa a través de sus gafas de sol.

“Fue… fue bastante fuerte, ya.” Admites.

“Sollux no paraba de repetir que casi te mueres. O al menos que te habrías ido al Cielo y no habrías podido volver nunca, lo cual es lo que les cuentan a los niños pequeños cuando sus mascotas o abuelas mueren. Karkat no se ha ido a vivir en la granja, Mamá, está muerto. Ese tipo de cosas.” Dave dice secamente.

“Yo… ya. No era seguro, June mencionó que Sinsigno podría haberme traído de vuelta aquí y creo que recuerdo que él solía hacer eso por mí antes del Acontecimiento pero él mismo era algo así como un dios así que hasta donde yo sé, podría estar exiliado con los demás. Espero que no lo esté, pero no tengo muchas pruebas de ello.” Admites.

“¿Y aun así dejaste que June te parara el corazón de todos modos? Tampoco es que sepa cómo lo hizo, pero supongo que me enteraré cuando ella vuelva o lo que sea.” Dave masculla eso último.

“Como dije, si no lo hubiera hecho, me habrían poseído otra vez y habría sido peor. La última vez te ataqué, no iba a hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo. Me obligó a CORTARLE LA CABEZA a Sollux. Yo no- no podría hacer eso.” Dices y te estremeces cuando la imagen te pasa por la mente. Es súper falso pensar que no cuenta porque Sollux se limita a volver a la vida inmediatamente, pero recuerdas la sensación de la espada en tu mano atravesando su piel, músculos y huesos. Crees que siempre vas a recordar eso.

Dave debe entender tu estado emocional porque no te presiona sobre tu decisión más de lo que ya ha hecho. En su lugar se acerca un poco a ti y se inclina para mirarte mejor. No estás seguro de qué está intentando ver hasta que te toca la barbilla con un dedo, haciendo que gires la cabeza hacia arriba y a un lado.

“Ahora tienes cicatrices.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“¿Las tengo?” Eso es nuevo para ti.

Dave te toma de la mano y te guía hasta su cuarto, quitando una sudadera de la esquina de su espejo de cuerpo entero y te pone frente a él. Giras un poco la cabeza, levantando la mandíbula para ver y efectivamente, tienes cicatrices. Una irregular a un lado y otras cuatro al otro lado de tu garganta. Casi con piloto automático, alzas la mano y te pasas el pulgar por la marca solitaria y tus otros dedos por las otras cuatro opuestas. Ahí es donde Mituna te agarró y… se aseguró de que no pudieras lanzarles ninguna horrible maldición. Fue inteligente pero dolió mucho, de hecho eso es quedarse corto. Al apretar sobre las cicatrices ahora no te duele nada, no sientes ningún dolor sordo como harías con una herida normal que casi está curada. Gracias al Cielo, supones.

Se te ocurre una idea y te empiezas a quitar la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

“Guau, hola, em. Uh. Hey.” Dave dice, obviamente sorprendido pero no disgustado por tu repentina desnudez de cintura para arriba.

“¿Podrías mantener la mente limpia un momento?” Dices desde el interior de tu camiseta.

“¿Sólo un momento? Eso puedo hacerlo, ¿te me unirías en lo de la mente sucia una vez se acabe el momento?” Dave pregunta, flirteando contigo de una manera plausiblemente cuestionable que no te engaña para nada.

Una vez libre de tu camiseta, te miras el pecho en el espejo.

Justo donde está tu corazón tienes la marca roja que Kankri te dejó y quizás a un dedo de distancia ves que hay un corte fino y limpio donde Sollux te apuñaló. Pero hay más marcas que esa, algunas que no te habías dado cuenta de que tenías. Pequeños cortes pálidos en tu piel como si estuvieran agarrándote desesperadamente con… garras. Justo por encima de tu signo hay dos cortes ligeramente más profundos que se han curado y atraviesan el 69, aunque no terminan de perturbar el brillo de ahí.

Con curiosidad de cómo te hiciste esos, los tocas, presionando tus dedos en la herida curada que definitivamente sangró mucho mientras…

Has tenido visiones antes, tuvieron delineaciones muy distintivas y claras entre la realidad y lo que sea que estuvieras viendo. Con esto es como si lo estuvieras experimentando a través de un líquido, como si estuvieras bajo el agua. Lo más importante es que no dejas de ser consciente de que estás aquí de pie, pero es como si estuvieras vinculado con el momento y pudieras ver los dos.

_“No, no, no, no, no- venga.” Sollux sisea, arrodillándose sobre tu cuerpo con clara desesperación. Sus manos están contra tu corazón, intentando hacer compresiones torácicas como puede._

_“Si sigo dándole descargas-” June intenta._

_“¡Le cocinarás el corazón y entonces se destruirá y entonces él DEFINITIVAMENTE no volverá!” Sollux le ruge. Sus garras te arañan la piel y la sangre fluye del corte, empujada por el pulso artificial que Sollux te está proporcionando._

_“Al menos lo de no respirar no le provocará daños cerebrales.” June ofrece esperanzada._

_“¡Cierra! ¡El! ¡Pico!” Sollux le suelta entre compresiones en tu pecho._

_Te observas a ti mismo mientras los intentos de Sollux de revivirte no van a ninguna parte y June cada vez parece más preocupada._

_Sollux se aparta, respirando fuerte y mirándote._

_“Tiene que haber… tiene que haber algo.” Él susurra desesperadamente._

_“Sollux, no está funcionando.” June dice en voz baja. Ella extiende una mano hacia Sollux, pero él le da un manotazo para apartarla. Pone su mano derecha sobre tu pecho y se para, mirando al corte justo por debajo de tu signo. Puedes ver exactamente el momento en que se le ocurre la idea._

_Con su mano derecha intenta mantener tu corazón latiendo como mejor puede pero es más un trabajo de dos manos, ves el momento en que araña tu signo mientras intenta mantener la mano en su sitio. Mete su mano izquierda con mucho cuidado por el corte donde te apuñaló y llega a tu corazón._

Tu mano se aparta de la cicatriz de tu pecho y la culpa te inunda, de verdad que le debes muchísimo a Sollux por eso. Tanto por traerte de vuelta a la vida y como disculpa por hacerlo pasar por eso. Sabes que tomaste la decisión correcta, no terminas de estar de acuerdo con June guardándose tanta información y vuestra decisión de no contarle el plan a Sollux no fue particularmente… buena. Él tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella, vuestra decisión tenía sentido y June sólo estaba intentando evitar un desastre. TODOS tenéis razón y vuestras acciones son todas comprensibles y aun así todo el mundo está disgustado y dolido. ¿Cómo ha pasado que todos teníais razón y aun así se ha liado tanto? Eso no es justo.

“Creo que tengo que escribirle a Sollux una oferta de darme dos puñetazos en la cara gratis o algo por hacerle pasar por eso.” Suspiras. Dave no ha visto lo mismo que tú, pero él sin duda puede adivinar en lo que estás pensando por a dónde estás mirando.

“¿Cómo un cupón?” Dave pregunta.

“Sí. Se lo escribiré con buena letra y todo. _Este cupón permite al portador un puñetazo gratis sin ninguna consecuencia a la estúpida y jodida cara de Karkat Vantas_ o algo así.” Gruñes.

“Dado lo disgustado que estaba porque casi te murieras, no creo que tenga en mente causarte daño ahora mismo.” Dave razona.

“No le he puesto una fecha de caducidad, vale para cuando él quiera.” Dices y te sientas al borde de la cama de Dave.

“¿Crees que eso le gustaría?” Dave pregunta mientras se sienta contigo.

“Probablemente no. Sé que a él no le va lo de la violencia, ¡lo cual es de lo que yo estaba INTENTANDO protegerlo en primer lugar pero me las he apañado para horrorizarlo aún más porque soy así de listo!” Dices y alzas las manos al aire en desesperación.

“¿Has considerado esta locura de la que he oído hablar? Se llama «hablar con él».” Dave te sugiere sarcásticamente.

Él tiene razón y lo odias.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]   
  
CG: SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER IDO A TUS ESPALDAS Y CASI MORIRME. TE HE VISTO INTENTANDO TRAERME DE VUELTA, ALGUNA VISIÓN RARA PERO HE VISTO LO QUE TE HIZO. LO SIENTO MUCHO. SOY LO PEOR.   
TA: ahora no kk   
CG: LO SÉ, LO ENTIENDO. ESTÁS DEMASIADO ENFADADO COMO PARA HABLAR AHORA MISMO, LO ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE.   
TA: no, e2toy iintentando hacer algo mágiicamente compliicado ahora mii2mo.   
CG: OH. ¿EN SERIO?   
TA: 2íí   
TA: miira, iiré a bu2carte cuando acabe   
TA: 2ii quiiere2 compen2ármelo quédate con dave   
CG: ESO PUEDO HACERLO.   
TA: biien   
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

Le enseñas tu móvil a Dave, quien lee la conversación en silencio.

“No parece súper cabreado contigo y no voy a quejarme por acabar con un Karkat gratis sólo para mí.” Dave dice y te dirige una sonrisa pícara.

De repente eres _muy_ consciente de que sigues estando sin camiseta y sentado en su cama.

“Uh.” Balbuceas, mirándote a ti mismo.

“En serio, él es un cupido excelente.” Dave añade asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza.

“Bueno…” Te paras y dejas que tus alas salgan de tu espalda, rodeándolo a él con una, “ Para tíos alados, ¿no sería yo cupido? Soy el que tiene las alas.”

“No estoy seguro de si eso ha sido atractivo o estúpido pero lo apruebo de todos modos.” Dave dice después de quedársete mirando un momento.

“¿No es esa la base de nuestra relación? ¿Qué apreciamos las estupideces del otro?” Preguntas.

“Deberías trabajar en una papelería, o al menos colarte en sus fábricas y escribir tus propias frases en las tarjetas.” Dave sugiere.

“No estoy seguro de qué leyes se estarían rompiendo ahí pero estoy seguro de que serían unas cuantas.” Dices.

“Cobarde. Hey, hablando de consecuencias por acciones, ¿le has contado a Rose que aparentemente vas a dormir aquí? Odiaría que ella pensara que has desaparecido otra vez para que entonces venga aquí y me arranque el bazo por esconderte o algo.” Dave pregunta.

“Yo ya- ¿por qué específicamente tu bazo?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Hay un sistema de jerarquía para el robo de órganos para ciertas ofensas, obviamente. Ya sabes, cosas normales de hermanos.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“No creo que reconocieras algo normal ni aunque ese algo bailara desnudo delante de ti. Pero da igual. Ya le he contado a Rose que iba a venir a interrogarte por el paradero de Sollux y ella dijo «¿así es como lo llaman hoy en día?» porque por supuesto que lo hizo.” Gruñes.

“Ella dobló tu sentido.” Dave se ríe.

“Sip.” Dices.

Ahora eres incluso más consciente del hecho de que estás en el cuarto de Dave, el cuarto de tu NOVIO, solo con él y sin camiseta con todo este subtexto en acción. Tus alas se mueven con nerviosismo, intentando acercarse a tu espalda pero la cama en la que estás sentado está muy en medio de ello así que te limitas a girar un par de plumas en el proceso y a hacer una mueca.

“Hey, ten cuidado.” Dave dice y extiende una mano hacia tu ala. Acaricia tus plumas para ponerlas del derecho y coloca tu ala en un ángulo con el que estés cómodo.

Su voz es amable y te recuerda a cómo él solía hablar contigo cuando eras un pájaro. Era muy amable y trataba de tranquilizarte la mayoría del tiempo porque asumía, correctamente, que estabas acojonado por verte forzado a ser un pájaro. Pero cuando hablaba contigo no era como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, te trataba como tú, sólo que como a un tú que lo estaba pasando mal y no podía responderle verbalmente. Crees que probablemente no le has agradecido lo suficiente a Dave lo bien que se ha estado portando contigo.

“Yo… uh. Gracias.” Le dices firmemente.

“¿De nada? Las plumas dobladas parecen doler.” Dave dice, algo confuso.

“No, eso no. Bueno, eso también pero no era a lo que me refería. Te has portado genial con toda esta mierda, sólo quería agradecértelo en condiciones.” Dices y haces un gesto vago hacia tus alas.

“¿Estás agradeciéndome que no haya sido un gilipollas con tu especie? ¿En serio?” Dave pregunta escépticamente.

“Mira, yo sabía que no era humano, no sabía nada de ESTO y tú tampoco. No te apuntaste a ello. Han pasado muchos dramas y cosas corporales inquietantes. Miembros extra, poderes raros, a veces ser algún tipo de pájaro, ser poseído.” Enumeras, y en realidad podrías nombrar más.

“Karkat, tío, me gustas. ¿Vale?” Dave dice y apoya la mano en tu hombro. Está siendo tan amable que crees que te vas a morir.

“¡No puedes limitarte a _decir_ algo así!” Dices con una voz estrangulada.

“Oh, joder, Karkat está siendo derrotado por niveles muy leves de cariño. Espera hasta que te diga que me gustas MUCHO. Que pienso en ti cuando no estás cerca, que en realidad me gusta mucho tu aspecto y que me gustan tus alas y halo, creo que molan.” Dave insiste.

Te cubres la cara con las manos y te da la sensación de que tu halo ha vuelto a aparecer solito y probablemente esté brillando fuertemente para exponer tus sentimientos.

Dave se mueve en la cama, apoyando su brazo sobre tu hombro para poderse meter agresivamente en tu espacio, intenta apartar con suavidad una de tus manos de tu cara al meter los dedos bajo tu muñeca.

“De hecho, creo que eres monísimo. Me gustan tu pelo y tu cara, me gusta cómo frunces el ceño cuando piensas, es cómo si estuvieras cabreado con las ideas por intentar meterse en tu cabeza.” Dave insiste.

“Auuuugh.” Les gruñes a tus palmas.

“Me gusta como pareces tener la misión personal de usar bálsamo labial para evitar que tus preciosos labios se corten con el frío y para quitarme toda habilidad de tener pensamientos que no van sobre besarte inmediatamente.” Dave continúa.

Sueltas un ruidito estrangulado, no puedes lidiar con Dave haciéndote tantos cumplidos. Es diferente a Sollux, quien no es ni sutil ni está intentando de ninguna manera esconder su atracción por ti. Es completamente distinto cuando estás lidiando con Dave, quien es algo más reservado con esas cosas o cuando no está siendo reservado le sale como una broma o algo con lo que está jugando en vez de un deseo de verdad por su parte. Probablemente sea su manera de protegerse a sí mismo, una seguridad en la idea de que si reaccionaras mal él podría reírse y fingir que su intención era gastarte una broma. Que él te diga directamente que algo cotidiano que haces le hace pensar en besarte hasta el punto en que no puede pensar en nada más… eso es… eso es algo muy importante para él.

Esto es estúpido y tú eres tonto. Él te gusta y tú le gustas a él. Esto ha sido establecido en varias ocasiones. Es sólo… con Sollux una vez supiste que los dos estabais saliendo en el pasado te quitó mucha presión, él ya sabía cómo te sentías porque ya lo habíais hecho todo antes. A pesar de que tuviste que averiguar tus sentimientos tú solo, no hubo ninguna razón para dudar. Con Dave todo es nuevo y eso te asusta un poco.

Pero aun así, él ESTÁ saliendo contigo y esto no es algo de lo que te quieras esconder, en realidad no.

Bajas las manos y le diriges una mirada nerviosa. Dave tiene su mano descansando sobre tu hombro y su barbilla está apoyada en el dorso de dicha mano. Él lleva su mano libre hacia tu cabeza y supones que toca tu halo, aunque tampoco es que sea algo físico y puedas sentirlo.

“Estás brillando bastante por aquí.” Dave dice en voz baja.

Abres la boca, titubeas y te das una patada mentalmente por meterte tanto en tu cabeza. ¡HABLA de una vez con él!

“Es porque me gustas, me haces feliz.” Le cuentas con el mínimo de rodeos posible para evitar joder la declaración, que se te malentienda o insultarlo por accidente.

Dave parece iluminarse al recibir esta simple declaración de afecto. Su expresión entonces pasa a formar una sonrisita traviesa y se acerca a ti para besarte. Contienes el aliento en tu pecho, especialmente cuando sus dedos se deslizan por el lado de tu cara. Tu mente parpadea y tiene que reiniciarse cuando Dave para de besarte y te das cuenta de que está mirando por encima de tu cabeza.

“¿Qué?” Preguntas pasándote una mano por el pelo, algo cohibido, como si eso fuera a hacer nada con tu halo.

“Sí que se pone más brillante.” Dave sonríe ampliamente.

“Tú ya sabías eso.” Refunfuñas.

“Sí, pero hace falta repetir los experimentos científicos y toda esa mierda. Verificar los datos. Repetir las pruebas bajo condiciones distintas. Tienes que ser minucioso con estas cosas, Karkat. ¿Por quién me tomas?” Dave divaga pero estás bastante seguro de que puedes ver por dónde va con esto.

“Ya veo. Entonces vale, si es por la ciencia.” Asientes solemnemente.

“Joder, sí. Datos. Ciencia. Ajá.” Dave asiente.

Menudo idiota. Dios, te gusta tanto. Lo besas de todos modos y eso os toma varios maravillosos minutos hasta que Dave toca la piel desnuda de tu costado con dedos delicados y tus alas dan un respingo como respuesta. Tus plumas se vuelven a doblar con la cama y tú tienes que cortar el beso para sisear de la incomodidad.

“Oh, tengo una solución para eso.” Dave dice alegremente para seguidamente agarrarte de los hombros y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama, tirando de ti con él. Tienes que reconocer que estar sobre él en la cama significa que tus alas ya no están en medio para casi nada.

“Ya veo. Esta es tu solución, ¿eh?” Le retas dudosamente.

“Funciona.” Dave dice, repentinamente a la defensiva.

“Simplemente me las podría haber guardado, o podríamos haber parado. Es increíblemente conveniente para ti que esta sea la solución que se te ha ocurrido, aunque tampoco es que te beneficies de esto de ninguna manera, ¿eh?” Dices sospechosamente, inclinándote sobre él. Oh, guay, si abres tus alas un poco puedes apoyarte en ellas un poco mientras miras a Dave. La mayoría de la gente encontraría eso intimidante pero, de alguna manera, crees que Dave tiene sentimientos diferentes al respecto.

“Yo no- me duele que me acuses de tener segundas intenciones.” Dave bufa. Él extiende una mano y la hunde entre las plumas finas y esponjosas cerca de donde tu ala se une a tu espalda, o tan cerca como puede llegar al pasar por encima de tu hombro primero.

“Esa declaración tendría mucho más peso si no estuvieras, ya sabes, manoseándome ahora mismo.” Señalas.

“No puedo creer que estés insultando mis credenciales científicas de esta manera. He hecho tanto por la ciencia y así se me paga.” Dave divaga.

Qué tontaina.

Por suerte tú encuentras… maneras de parar las estúpidas divagaciones de Dave sobre todo lo que hace por la ciencia, y funciona bastante bien.

A la mañana siguiente algo te despierta, pero no estás seguro de qué es exactamente. Es como si tu mente hubiera sido expulsada del sueño porque ha pasado algo pero estás perdido en cuanto a lo que es. Te incorporas como puedes sobre tu brazo, o al menos sobre la parte de él que no está atrapada bajo el cuello y la cabeza de Dave, y miras a tu alrededor. No parece haber nada diferente en la habitación y ni el amuleto de tu móvil ni el de Dave están parpadeando.

Sea lo que sea que te ha despertado no ha perturbado a Dave, su espalda desnuda contra tu pecho está moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de sus tranquilas respiraciones. Te quedas ahí, intentando escuchar algo. Sigue siendo bastante temprano así que no hay mucho que te distraiga del ruido en los otros apartamentos o el exterior, y lo poco que puedes oír no es más de lo que habrías oído en tu piso en Georgia así que eso no te habría despertado.

Sacas tu brazo de debajo de Dave y te apartas como puedes de su espalda. En parte es algo difícil porque tus piernas están enredadas con las suyas, pero al final te las apañas para separarte de él con la delicadeza suficiente como para no despertarlo. Agradeces haber guardado tus alas antes de quedarte dormido con Dave, porque eso te haría aún más difícil mantenerte sigiloso.

Te sientes razonablemente seguro de que los dos ya no estáis solos. Algo te ha despertado, algo ha descolocado tus sentidos. Puede que sea Sollux, él iba a volver hoy pero si hay alguna oportunidad de que alguien haya venido a hacerle daño a Dave o a atacaros entonces no quieres que te pille desprevenido.

Salir de la cama es algo complicado, estás intentando no tocar los vaqueros rápidamente desechados de Dave o el cinturón en ellos que sin duda harán ruido. Una vez estás en pie invocas mágicamente ropa normal y entonces tu arma, la cual vuelve a tener su forma de siempre en lugar de ser una espada pixelada.

Acercándote silenciosamente a la puerta, giras el picaporte tan lentamente como puedes y abres la puerta sin hacer ruido. Puedes sentir una presencia más allá de la puerta mientras te metes en el salón. Tus músculos se tensan al oír movimiento en la cocina y ves un destello de luz demoníaca justo después. Dicha luz que se apaga inmediatamente.

“¡No te me acerques a hurtadillas!” Sollux te sisea.

“¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía si eras tú! ¡Pensé que alguien había venido a por Dave otra vez!” Le respondes en otro susurro y cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

Sollux inclina un poco la cabeza mientras te mira de arriba a abajo y asiente.

“Es bueno ver que saldrías intentando mutilar a cualquiera que lo intentara.” Sollux dice con aprobación.

“No sé por qué me da la impresión de que él está a salvo contigo.” Te ríes y guardas tu arma.

“Por supuesto que lo está.” Sollux se encoge de hombros, salta a la encimera y te dirige una sonrisita traviesa, como si supiera algo que tú no.

O quizás es sólo que sabe más de lo que debería.

“¿Os habéis divertido?” Sollux dice burlonamente.

“¿Tienes que ser horrible todo el tiempo? Y además, no te voy a contar nada.” Mascullas.

“Sip, y lo sé. Tú no vas cotilleando de estas cosas por ahí. Pero Dave y yo sí.” Sollux dice alegremente, justo cuando la puerta detrás de ti se abre y un Dave con cara de sueño y vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos emerge de su cuarto.

“¿Qué yo qué?” Él bosteza.

“Compartirás todos los detalles sobre Karkat.” Sollux repite.

“Joder, sí, tengo tantísimo que contarte. ¡Hemos follado! ¡Ha sido GENIAL!” Dave dice alegremente y, como si no estuvieras justo ahí, pasa por tu lado y choca puños con Sollux.

Tener dos novios suena genial sobre el papel hasta que te das cuenta de que van a hablar sobre TI y que ambos son completos capullos y ¿por qué es esta tu vida? Te vas a un lado, coges un cojín del sofá y gritas en él un momento. Ayuda un poco.

Uno de los vecinos de Dave golpea la pared, cabreado, y Dave y Sollux se están desternillando. Te tomas un momento para contemplar ir a quejarte a Rose sobre lo horribles que son estos dos, pero de alguna manera no crees que acabes yendo a ninguna parte con eso.

“¿Podemos no contar la historia paso por paso cuando yo sigo justo aquí en la habitación?” Preguntas, exasperado.

“Luego.” Sollux le dice a Dave con una sonrisa traviesa, y él sonríe. ¿Por qué te está pasando esto?

“No es por cambiar de tema-” Empiezas.

“Definitivamente es porque quieres cambiar de tema.” Sollux corrige.

“…Vale. Deberíamos ir a ver a June esta mañana. La encontré y hablé con ella ayer, ha dicho que-” Empiezas.

“Yo no tengo _nada_ que decirle a ella.” Sollux dice, toda su ligereza de antes repentinamente desaparecida.

“Sé que la ha cagado y podríamos haber perdido a Karkat pero si él ha hablado con ella y está bien y ella quiere explicarse entonces al menos deberíamos escucharla. Es nuestra amiga.” Dave dice pacientemente.

“No. No lo es.” Sollux dice con un gruñido formándose en su voz.

“Sí, sí que lo es.” Dave responde firmemente.

“No pienso ir.” Sollux insiste.

“Bueno, pues yo sí. Estoy seguro de que Rose también querrá ir, y Jade. ¿Dave?” Preguntas, mirándolo.

“Joder, sí, claro que voy. Preferiría averiguar información en lugar de limitarme a decidir las mierdas por mi cuenta.” Dave asiente.

“Probablemente deberías vestirte entonces.” Sugieres.

“¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que eso es algo que debería hacer? ¿Qué hacía yo antes de conocerte, Karkat?” Dave dice sarcásticamente.

“No lo sé pero me imagino que lo hacías sin mucha ropa si esto es una indicación.” Contestas.

“Bueno, sólo para enseñarte me pondré ropa e iremos a ver a June. No puedes pararme.” Dave le dice eso último a Sollux y se vuelve a meter en su cuarto.

“No puedo hacerte venir con nosotros, pero ¿no preferirías escucharla?” Le preguntas a Sollux en voz baja ahora que Dave no está en la sala.

“Ni siquiera me sorprende que sigas confiando en ella, eres un idiota con lo de confiar en la gente.” Sollux masculla.

“Ella es mi amiga y estaba intentando ayudar. Sé que fue mal y yo… vi por lo que pasaste, intentando traerme de vuelta, digo. Como que me ha dejado marca.” Dices y desvaneces tu camiseta para poder mostrarle las marcas de garras en tu signo.

No estás muy seguro de cómo esperabas que Sollux reaccionara. ¿Quizás con sorpresa? Estabas muerto y después estuviste bien, así que tener una cicatriz de repente podría ser sorprendente. O él podría enfadarse por el recuerdo de lo que accediste hacer. Pero no, él sólo parece triste.

“¿Por qué tengo cicatrices de todos modos? Mi cuerpo no es REAL como el de Dave, no soy humano, ¿por qué cicatrizo?” Preguntas.

“No lo haces. Al menos no físicamente. Tu cuerpo en este plano es una representación de quién eres de una manera tolerable para los mortales, o en este caso en específico, una que te hace parecer humano. Si aparecen cicatrices sobre tu cuerpo es una… una traducción de tus cicatrices emocionales. Si te cortas con una barandilla demasiado afilada o algo y no significa nada para ti entonces no te dejará ninguna marca. Que Mituna te desgarrara la garganta para evitar que _él_ nos maldijera con tu voz: traumático y hiriente. Que yo te arañara el pecho mientras intentaba evitar que murieras, emocionalmente significativo. Cualquier herida que te afecte puede dejarte marca.” Sollux explica.

Sollux lleva una sudadera desabrochada ahora mismo pero tiene una camiseta bajo ella. Su cuello está desnudo y puedes verle las manos y la cara. Tiene cicatrices pálidas y delgadas sobre él. Del tipo que consigues con una espada muy afilada.

“Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso.” Te vuelves a disculpar. Él se encoge de hombros.

“Sé cómo eres. Intentas salvar a la gente sin importar lo que te pase a ti, estoy acostumbrado a eso. No me gusta cuando casi te mata pero ya me lo espero. Y no soy el único que lo sabe.” Sollux dice eso último deliberadamente. Se refiere a que June sabe que eres así.

“Crees que me manipularon.” Concluyes y te vuelves a poner la camiseta.

“Sé que lo fuiste.” Él dice inmediatamente.

“¿Dónde estaría la distinción entre que ella me manipulara y que ella supiera cómo soy y cómo me sentiría sobre algo? Si ella sabe que querría tomar esa decisión y había un plazo límite para darme la información-” Empiezas.

“NO HABÍA un plazo límite. Ella me engañó para dejarte, mandó reliquias falsas para cerrar la oficina de Redglare, te separó de todo el mundo, todo para que pudieras tomar esa tonta decisión sin nadie cerca para convencerte de que no lo hicieras.” Sollux te suelta.

“Vale, no estoy… cómodo con que ella hiciera eso. No pienso que ella debería haber ido a tus espaldas, pero sí que creo que tomé la decisión correcta. No quiero haceros daño a ninguno de vosotros pero si me hubiera muerto habría sido mejor que dejar que _él_ volviera, ¿verdad? No quiero que tengas más cicatrices por eso, especialmente no por mí.” Razonas.

Te acercas un poco a él, lo suficiente como para tocarlo, y llevas la mano a su cuello. Ahí hay una fina línea, una cicatriz clara donde la espada en tu mano lo cortó.

Sollux no parece tener nada que responderte a eso.

Detrás de ti, la puerta del cuarto de Dave se cierra y te giras para verlo completamente vestido.

“Les he mandado mensajes a Rose y a June y ellas quieren que nos veamos en el apartamento de June y Jade para hablar de todo. Así que supongo que vamos a saltarnos el seminario de lenguajes mágicos pero esto me parece bastante importante.” Dave dice.

Oh, mierda. Todavía tenéis clases. ¡Joder! Bueno, Dave tiene razón, sí que tenéis que aclarar todo esto.

“Por favor, ven con nosotros.” Dave le pide a Sollux, con voz suave.

La mandíbula de Sollux se tensa un momento, sus ojos se estrechan y él se queda mirando a Dave pero entonces suspira y parece ceder, aunque no deja de fruncir el ceño.

No le vas a mirar el diente a este caballo regalado ni nada, pero mientras sigues a Dave y a Sollux hasta el apartamento de June, no puedes evitar preguntarte cómo funciona la dinámica de Sollux y Dave. Dave no ha OBLIGADO a Sollux a venir con él, aunque tampoco crees que pudiera hacer que Sollux hiciera nada que de verdad no quisiera hacer. Dave simplemente se lo ha pedido. ¿Es porque significa mucho para Dave que él y June se lleven bien y Sollux respeta lo que Dave quiere? ¿Lo suficiente como para al menos ir con vosotros y escuchar lo que June tiene que decir? ¿O ha decidido Sollux que quiere oír a June sólo para saber lo que le va a contar a Dave? ¿Tiene alguna segunda intención para venir con vosotros?

Son moirails, eso lo sabes, pero es difícil saber cómo debe sentirse eso.

“Karkat.” Rose te llama desde el pasillo, ella está saliendo de la puerta de las escaleras, de camino al apartamento de June y Jade.

“Buenos días.” La saludas y Rose se pone a tu lado.

“No pensaba que Sollux vendría para esto, no parecía estar exactamente en buenos términos con June.” Rose dice suavemente, aunque sospechas que Sollux todavía puede oírla.

“Dave se lo ha pedido.” Respondes.

“Ah.” Rose asiente como si eso lo explicara todo.

Miras a Rose de reojo. Tanto Sollux como June pensaban que vosotros ibais encaminados a ser moirails, que tienes con ella lo que Sollux tiene con Dave. Intentas pensar si le darías otra oportunidad a alguien que te hizo daño si Rose te lo pidiera. Crees que lo harías pero ¿no ha dicho Sollux que perdonabas con demasiada facilidad? Puede que eso sólo seas tú.

Una pregunta mejor sería ¿Rose le daría esa oportunidad a alguien si tú se lo pidieras? Pero, de nuevo, ¿no le dijo ese vídeo explícitamente que confiara en ti y sólo en ti? Eso es… gordo.

Oh, chaval, de verdad que no estás seguro de si tienes tiempo para pensar en esto ahora mismo y Rose ha dejado bien claro antes que el concepto perturba cómo ve su propia orientación y lo último que querrías hacer es hacerla sentir así. Pero aun así, como mínimo es algo en lo que pensar.

El pasillo no es tan largo y June y Jade no viven demasiado lejos, no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntarte cómo funciona la moiralianza, tienes que hablar con June.

Dave es quien llama a la puerta y June responde rápido, como si hubiera estado esperando justo ahí por eso. Parece nerviosa mientras se aparta para dejaros entrar y la mirada que comparten ella y Sollux es tensa por no decir algo peor. Todos intentáis sentaros, lo cual implica bastante gente sentada en los brazos de sillas y que June se quede de pie para hablar y responder a preguntas. Una vez todos os habéis acomodado, June inspira profundamente y parece aguantársela, mirándoos.

“Bueno. Uh.” June titubea.

Ella suspira y levanta un pie del suelo, y después el otro. Su pelo flota a su alrededor, sus ojos toman ese brillo azulado de ayer y fuera de las ventanas del apartamento se puede ver cómo el cielo empieza a tornarse muy oscuro. Jade y Dave reaccionan con alarma y confusión razonables, pero Rose se queda parada, mirándola fijamente.

“…Eres el dios de la tormenta.” Rose dice lentamente.

“Sí, lo soy.” June asiente.

“Pero las estatuas… ah.” Rose se para y puedes ver como suma dos y dos. Mira a Sollux, quien está rondando al lado de Dave, siniestro y enfadado.

“Eras la tormenta que ocurrió la noche en que se destruyeron todas esas estatuas de La Muerte.” Rose concluye.

“Estaba intentando hacer sentir mejor a Sollux.” June dice y Sollux fulmina el suelo con la mirada, como el recuerdo de que él y June han hecho cosas buenas el uno por el otro le duele ahora mismo.

“Y las estatuas y la destrucción del templo… ya veo.” Rose asiente.

“¡Yo no!” Jade dice en voz alta.

“Eso, ¿qué cojones? ¿Cómo es- ¡June no puede ser una diosa, hemos ido al instituto con ella!” Dave protesta.

“Un argumento válido, y sin embargo,” June dice y señala la ventana justo a tiempo para que un rayo dé contra el suelo justo fuera de la residencia, “eso es lo que soy.”

“¿Por qué iba a aguantar un dios las clases del señor Jurgen a las nueve de la mañana? ¡¿A ti que te pasa?!” Dave exige.

“Buena pregunta.” Sollux masculla.

“¿Te mataría ser amable?” Le siseas.

“¿Por qué arriesgarme?” Sollux te contesta.

“¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que eras? ¿Por qué fingiste ser humana? Oh, dios, ¡de eso hablaba la madre de Dave y Rose cuando te acusaba de mentir!” Jade exclama cuando se da cuenta.

“Ya, a ella no le molaba eso de que actuara como una humana. Siento haberos mentido pero tenía mis razones.” June admite.

“Razones que tienen que ver con El Acontecimiento.” Rose concluye.

“Sí, no debería estar admitiendo lo que soy. Se supone que tengo que actuar como una humana y estoy feliz con eso, me gusta vivir así. Tengo seguidores pero así puedo ser sólo una persona y hacer cosas normales, tener amigos, es agradable.” June dice en voz baja.

“Estoy perdidísimo.” Dave dice en voz baja.

“Vale, vale, mirad. ¿Qué hay de esto? Supongo que Karkat se enteró ayer de que eres una diosa porque, seamos sinceros, tiene una cara de póker horrible.” Jade empieza.

“Hey.” Protestas.

“No, ahí te ha calado. Deberías tomar ejemplo de mí.” Dave asiente.

“Por favor, Dave, he visto cristales menos transparentes que tú.” Rose chasquea la lengua.

“DE TODOS MODOS, me imagino que él se enteró ayer cuando lo que sea que pasara en su cuarto, pasó, así que ¿y si nos contáis todo eso y seguís desde ahí?” Jade sugiere.

“Buena idea.” Rose accede.

“Vale. Digamos… que conozco al dios que poseyó a Karkat. Es decir, solía hacerlo, él cambió un montonazo cuando cambió de empleo y como que la cosa fue yendo a peor. Pero sé cómo es, estoy familiarizada con las cosas que puede invocar, cómo funciona su magia, todo eso. Para empezar, la espada que Karkat invocó no era del estilo de Karkat y ese tipo de parpadeo mágico tiene _su_ nombre escrito por todas partes. Karkat no habría podido hacer eso solo así que significaba que _él_ seguía estando dentro de él.” June explica.

“Tú no sabías eso, podría haber sido energía demoníaca residual o una sobreescritura en sus hechizos de invocación o CUALQUIER COSA. Pero no, ¡tú te fuiste derecha a intentar MATARLO!” Sollux ruge.

“¡Yo tenía RAZÓN!” June le contesta con otro grito.

“Hey, hey, tranquilizaos. Llegaremos hasta ahí. June, viste esa espada rara de narices, ¿y entonces qué?” Jade pregunta, poniéndose físicamente en medio de una diosa y un demonio porque aparentemente Jade no sabe qué es el miedo.

“Yo… sabía que Sollux no me dejaría hacer lo que necesitaba hacer con Karkat para arreglar el problema así que puede… que provocara una distracción para él e hiciera a Karkat pensar que tenía que volver a la residencia.” June admite.

“¿Tú le provocaste esa fiebre?” Dave pregunta, sorprendido.

“Aire caliente. Las tormentas son mi rollo además de las bromas, pero yo soy más viento que rayos y truenos. Puedo hacer eso, pero calentar a Karkat con aire caliente de una tormenta veraniega no supuso ningún problema. Perdón por eso.” June se disculpa y tú te encoges de hombros.

“Las reliquias en la oficina de Redglare. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?” Rose pregunta.

“Eso fue una triquiñuela, nadie iba a salir herido. Y además hice que algunos de mis seguidores lo orquestaran.” June explica.

Sollux no parece nada divertido por las acciones de June.

“Tus seguidores, ¿te refieres a los pseudohombres trajeados?” Rose pregunta.

“Pseudo- oh, ¡me encanta! ¡JÁ! Sí, son míos. Esto es lo que pasa cuando eres una diosa bromista, les cuentas a tus seguidores que usen nombres falsos como, uh, John Doe o algo ¡y ellos se montan una broma con eso y la cosa va creciendo!” June se ríe.

“Como un aparte, ¿por qué estaban tus seguidores vigilando la casa de mis… de mi familia?” Jade pregunta, dudando de si llamar a Joey y a Jude sus hermanos o no. Es difícil, todos crecieron con Jake como su padre pero ella siempre lo había considerado como su abuelo, así que entender su relación debe ser complicado.

“Ah, eso. Mi padre es un seguidor mío que me adoptó ya que estoy viviendo como humana ahora mismo. Jake es su tío pero estaban muy distanciados, ni siquiera sabía que existías tú para nada. Y como ya he dicho, _él_ y yo tenemos una historia y mi padre está bastante protegido por ser mi seguidor pero Joey y Jude no lo eran. Pero seguiría doliéndole a mi padre si algo les pasara y como también tenían una conexión con Roxy Lalonde, quien se metió en líos con la sociedad demoníaca, todo eso les pintaba una diana bastante gorda en su espalda. Sólo que Roxy decidió protegerlos antes de que yo pudiera, así que me limité a hacer que mi gente los tuviera vigilados para asegurarme de que todo fuera bien si esa protección fallaba.” June explica.

“¡Y nos sacaron de la estación de policía!” Dave añade con entusiasmo.

“De nada por eso y por destruir todas las pruebas de que hubierais cometido algún crimen, por cierto.” June asiente.

Sollux claramente parece cada vez menos y menos contento con lo bien que June está saliendo de este interrogatorio.

“¿Podemos volver a cómo me mentiste y mataste a Karkat?” Sollux interrumpe, efectivamente parando ESA conversación.

“Vale. Mentí, conseguí que te alejaras y me quedé a solas con Karkat. Le conté lo que ya os he contado, que él seguía poseído y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que _él_ consiguiera el poder suficiente como para volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo y esta vez _él_ sería mucho más calculador. _Él_ torturaría y mataría durante siglos antes de que lo pilláramos y estando en un cuerpo angelical _él_ podría hacer MUCHÍSIMO daño. Le conté a Karkat todo eso y estuvo de acuerdo. Parábamos su corazón, cortábamos la conexión, todo el mundo está a salvo.” June dice firmemente.

“Solo que él no lo estuvo. Paraste su corazón y no pudiste reanimarlo. Nunca lo hubiéramos recuperado PARA NADA si yo no hubiera metido la mano en su pecho y hubiera hecho que su corazón volviera a latir A MANO.” Sollux ruge.

“Cierto, y siento que eso ocurriera. Me gusta Karkat, somos amigos, no quería que se quedara atrapado en el Cielo pero no era una certeza qué el fuera a estar atrapado si acabara ahí porque se ha escapado numerosas veces. Las cosas podrían ser diferentes ahora pero eso no lo sabemos.” June insiste.

“Y además, incluso si me hubiera muerto preferiría eso que dejaros a todos vosotros y a quién sabe quién más a merced de _él_ , siendo atacados, matados o torturados. Accedí a ese riesgo y siento haberlo hecho a tus espaldas, eso fue una putada por mi parte pero no podía soportar la idea de que algo os pasara.” Añades.

“¡Eso no es lo importante, tú haces sacrificios tontos con tu vida todo el tiempo! ¡No estoy hablando de eso!” Sollux te suelta.

“Sollux, tío, deja de insistir. De verdad que no quieres tener esta discusión.” June le advierte.

“¡No me hables así! ¡Fuiste a mis espaldas! ¡SE SUPONÍA que éramos amigos, SE SUPONE que estamos en el mismo equipo!” Sollux grita, señalándola con el dedo.

“Lo estamos. Eso significa que si tengo que tomar las decisiones que tú no puedes, lo haré. Te mentí, sí. Y claro, puede que provocara a Karkat con el tiempo en mente pero objetivamente era la elección correcta y él sigue estando de acuerdo con eso. No quieres tener esta discusión. Estás disgustado, es comprensible.” June dice razonablemente.

“Él es mi kismesis, no tenías ningún derecho a-” Sollux sisea.

“¿A hacer lo que tú NO PUDISTE? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?” June contesta, su mirada fiera y el aire a su alrededor literalmente está crujiendo con la electricidad estática. Sollux da un paso atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

“Dave me contó cómo fue esa pelea. Vi el corte en el pecho de Karkat. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con una espada en la mano como para no darle al corazón de un tío cuando SÉ que se lo has hecho a Karkat cerca de cincuenta putas veces antes. Pero ahora que los dos estáis juntos no puedes obligarte a hacerlo. No pudiste destruir su cuerpo y arriesgarte a no volver a verlo nunca incluso si él estuviera de acuerdo con eso Y hubiera salvado a todo el mundo, así que yo lo hice. Hasta te quité de en medio para que no tuvieras que culparte a ti mismo por no pararme. De NADA, joder.” June le suelta a Sollux.

“Yo-” Sollux se aparta, estremeciéndose mientras lo hace.

“Podría haberlo hecho. Tomé una decisión, era el riesgo de que él no podría volver y- y tampoco podía haberle preguntado en ese momento. No habría estado bien.” Sollux insiste, pero no suena especialmente convincente.

“Espera, hey, esto no es culpa tuya Sollux. No creo que yo pudiera haberme arriesgado a matarte para salvar a todo el mundo, no a menos que me lo estuvieras exigiendo tú activamente. Yo estaba poseído, tampoco es que yo pudiera acceder en su momento.” Señalas, pero tus intentos de suavizar las palabras de June sólo parecen hacerle más daño a Sollux.

“Somos amigos, Sollux. Tú no pudiste hacerlo, así que yo lo hice por ti. Te guardo las espaldas.” June dice, con la voz calmada mientras la electricidad estática a su alrededor se va disipando.

“¡No! Tomaste la decisión equivocada y no tenías ningún derecho a-” Sollux protesta.

“Pero yo no tomé la decisión equivocada.” June dice.

Sollux está mirando fijamente a June y aunque June parece infeliz con toda esta situación, no se está echando atrás. No sabes qué decir y los demás parecen estar igual de congelados, con demasiado miedo de empeorar la situación como para decir nada.

“Sollux, está bien.” June le dice suavemente.

“¡No! ¡Que te jodan!” Sollux ruge y entonces, con un destello de luz, desaparece.

June suspira, cae al suelo en condiciones y vuelve a parecer convincentemente humana.

“No estoy del todo de acuerdo con las decisiones que se han tomado en este caso, pero parece que fuera lo que fuera esa discusión, acabó siendo sobre más que sólo lo que le ha pasado a Karkat. ¿Nos lo explicas?” Rose pregunta después de que haya pasado un momento de silencio.

June suspira y se aparta el pelo de la cara, frunciendo el ceño mientras se toma un momento o dos para pensar.

“El… Diablo, Dirk, él estaba obsesionado con la utilidad y el propósito, con la fuerza. _Él_ hizo al creador de Sollux y _él_ no fue bueno con ellos. Sollux no destruyó a Karkat cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hacerlo hubiera terminado con la posesión de una vez por todas, pero podría haber hecho que Karkat se quedara atrapado en el Cielo. Sin su Dios cerca para darle un cuerpo nuevo, él estaría atrapado ahí. Como hemos visto otros ángeles que no estaban aquí abajo en su momento es posible que sigan dando pases de alguna manera o esos ángeles simplemente tuvieran cuerpos válidos que seguían pudiendo usar. Así que si Karkat habría podido volver o no, si pudiese haber vuelto a encontrar su manera de recuperar su cuerpo a escondidas y volver a la Tierra era un misterio. Karkat no tenía manera de acceder a eso cuando Sollux tuvo la oportunidad de apuñalarlo.” June explica.

“Estaba poseído de verdad, no podía hablar, era todo él.” Coincides.

“Cierto. Así que Sollux tuvo que decidir si simplemente apuñalarte lo suficiente como para mantenerte quieto o destruirte, aunque eso podría implicar que los ángeles te mataran o te encerraran de manera que no te volviésemos a ver, asumiendo que no te escaparas y volvieras aquí. Él decidió no hacerlo. Yo vi pruebas de que Karkat seguía poseído y Sollux le restó importancia diciendo que sólo eran efectos residuales porque si no lo eran, él habría tenido que hacer lo que yo hice y no podía, porque quiere a Karkat. O lo odia. Lo que sea.” Ella continúa.

“Pero eso es perfectamente comprensible.” Jade dice con simpatía.

“Esa es una posición bastante imposible para él.” Coincides.

“Cierto, por supuesto que lo es. Pero él tomó la decisión equivocada. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, él fue débil. O al menos así es como le enseñaron a pensar sobre ese tipo de cosas.” June señala.

“Yo… yo lo recuerdo a _él_ pensando algo así de Sollux cuando no me dio en el corazón, que era decisión débil y decepcionante.” Dices sombríamente.

“Ya. Así que el que yo le arrebatara esa decisión e hiciera lo que tenía que hacerse no sólo ha sido traumático porque no pude traerte de vuelta a la vida con una descarga, sino que también le ha mostrado siendo débil, un lastre, un… alguien fallando en lo que le crearon para hacer o lo que sea. Ese tipo de cosas suelen ser bastante castigadas ahí abajo por lo que he oído. Como que Dirk le ha jodido la cabeza con ese tipo de cosas.” June dice.

“Así que el que esté enfadado contigo sólo tiene sentido si tomaste una decisión inmoral. Él tiene que enfadarse contigo porque la alternativa es demasiado horrible como para que él la considere.” Rose concluye y June asiente.

“Oh… Sollux.” Dave susurra, claramente con el corazón roto.

Eso como que explica por qué Sollux no está enfadado contigo por lo que hiciste pero está furioso con June. Puede reconocer que tomaste una decisión difícil y arriesgaste tu propio bienestar por el de otros, pero las acciones de June están ligadas a su pasividad. Que June tenga razón quiere decir que él estaba equivocado.

“Voy a volver a mi apartamento, voy a buscar a Sollux. Os veré luego… no estoy seguro de cuándo pero eventualmente.” Dave dice y se levanta.

“Llámame si puedo ayudar.” Ofreces y Dave asiente antes de excusarse.

La puerta se cierra y os quedáis los cuatro solos. Un ángel, un hada, una humana y una diosa. Suena como el principio de un chiste malo.

“Siento no haberos contado lo mío antes. Sólo quería algo de normalidad y el mundo ahora no tiene dioses, no los necesita. Yo sólo quería ser yo.” June dice.

“Puedo entenderlo, aunque no me agrada la idea de que nos hayas estado mintiendo en el pasado. Sí que tengo preguntas, estoy segura de que se me ocurrirán más, pero este no parece el momento adecuado. Supongo que lo único que importa es ¿sigues siendo nuestra amiga? ¿Fue todo eso real?” Rose pregunta.

“¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí, todos vosotros sois mis mejores amigos!” June dice con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

Te ves arrastrado a un abrazo en grupo con las chicas, a pesar de que varias de ellas son mucho más fuertes de lo que deberían y crees que puedes oír cómo crujen tus vértebras bajo esa fuerza. Las cosas parecen estar un poco mejor ahora, esperas que haya menos secretos y que Sollux y June sean capaces de volver a la normalidad. También estás bastante seguro de que Rose ha deducido todo el tema de dios/diosa pero, como tú, no cree que eso sea relevante en comparación con June diciendo que averiguó tu especie de alguna otra manera cuando ella simplemente te recordaba.

Sólo esperas que Sollux esté bien. Parece que el creador de su creador le ha dejado algo más que cicatrices físicas. Joder, más le vale esperar seguir encerrado con los otros dioses porque tú estás determinado a luchar con él.


	33. El doctor Sunshine está muerto

==> Ser Rose

_Te da una sensación de familiaridad, de que ya has estado aquí y hecho esto antes de este momento. De haber paseado por el suelo de tierra de la feria mientras miras hacia abajo como si estuvieran tirando de ti con unos hilos, y de nuevo ves el muñeco suave y gris. Te agachas, lo recoges y pasas el pulgar por la tela rota en su costado. Al mirar a un lado los dos hombres de la otra vez están en el puesto y demasiado ocupados con el muñeco de la cara de plástico en su mesa como para verte, así que tú sigues adelante con el muñeco gris pegado a tu pecho. Te da la sensación de que necesitas arreglarlo o como mínimo devolvérselo a su propietario, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas._

_Sin otra guía, te dedicas a vagar por la feria. Hay otros puestos y más gente paseando, pero de alguna manera no te terminan de parecer del todo reales. Los puestos dan lugar a atracciones de feria y tus ojos caen sobre una en particular. Mueves un poco el muñeco gris entre tus manos mientras te acercas. La atracción es una de esas que te van subiendo lentamente hasta arriba para seguidamente soltarte de golpe en una caída libre, normalmente tienen nombres estúpidos como_ _«EL DETONADOR» o algo así. Acercándote a los bordes vallados, observas la atracción._

_Hay bastante gente en la atracción y se les están uniendo más, pero todos son tan vagos e irreales como el resto del mundo en este sitio. La única excepción es Karkat._

_Observas como él se sienta en el asiento de la atracción, su parte de los asientos está vacía pero hay no-pasajeros charlando en los otros lados. Él alza la mirada hacia la barra de seguridad por encima de su cabeza y con curiosidad levanta la mano para tocarla. Tú sueltas un grito ahogado, aferrándote al muñeco inerte entre tus brazos con más fuerza cuando la barra se rompe y cae destrozada, dando lugar a metal irregular con la mitad de ella cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Karkat mira a su alrededor, en pánico, claramente preocupado por haber roto la atracción. Está tan consumido por la preocupación que no se da cuenta de que la atracción está a punto de empezar y por algún motivo tu voz está atrapada en tu garganta. O quizás sí que lo llamas y él no puede oírte._

_Hay un hombre manejando la atracción, uno con el pelo blanco, una gorra de beisbol naranja y unas gafas de sol puntiagudas oscureciéndole los ojos a pesar de ser de noche. Con un desinterés aburrido, le da a la palanca y las barras de seguridad caen sobre los pasajeros de la atracción. Karkat tiene una décima de segundo para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando antes de que el metal afilado e irregular de la barra de seguridad rota choque contra su pecho. Le chorrea sangre por la camiseta y él grita del dolor. Vas a ayudarlo, a hacer algo pero antes de que puedas hacer más que tocar la cerca, la atracción se enciende y lo lleva al cielo, lejos de ti._

Te despiertas entre sudores fríos y sales la cama dando traspiés antes de estar completamente consciente. Era un sueño, por supuesto que lo era, pero no era un simple sueño, estás segura de ello. El reloj a un lado de tu cama dice que son las tres de la madrugada. Después de todo lo que descubristeis de June, decidisteis dejar que la gente lo procesara y se calmara antes de hacer más preguntas. Te parecía sensato en su momento, una oportunidad de pensar con claridad y de que otras personas estén menos a la defensiva. Lo importante es que Karkat se fue a dormir en su propio cuarto, más que nada porque Dave recibió notas por debajo de su puerta de varios de sus vecinos pidiéndole por favor que BAJARA EL VOLUMEN. Sospechas que Dave y Sollux van a visitar a Karkat en su habitación silenciada a partir de ahora.

Sales corriendo de tu cuarto y vas a llamar a la puerta de Karkat, es muy infantil pero necesitas asegurarte de que está bien y no… ¿qué? ¿Ensartado en una atracción de feria? Aun así, llamas a la puerta pero esta se abre, no estaba bien cerrada.

Tu sangre se congela y tú te asomas a la habitación con cautela, esperando encontrarte a Karkat dormido y que sólo se le haya olvidado cerrar la puerta en condiciones. Pero no. Su cama está vacía, sus mantas quitadas de en medio como si les hubiera dado patadas exasperadas para quitárselas de encima. Al entrar tocas las mantas y te encuentras con que están frías, no es que Karkat simplemente se haya levantado a por un vaso de agua o algo. Al comprobar tu móvil ves que todo el mundo está desconectado. Karkat está desaparecido. Otra vez.

“Joder… ¿te mataría dejar una nota?” Siseas entre dientes mientras caminas de vuelta a tu cuarto.

Te cambias rápidamente, poniéndote unos vaqueros y una simple sudadera de la Universidad de Salem por encima de tu camiseta del pijama. Al meter la mano en tu bolso de contención sacas la pluma encantada de Karkat y la pones en tu palma. No señala hacia el piso de Dave, de hecho señala en la dirección opuesta al campus. Genial.

Cogiendo tu abrigo, sales y te pones a seguir la pluma lo mejor que puedes. Un paseo algo confuso y unos veinte minutos después, te encuentras fuera de una enorme iglesia católica. Es de arquitectura gótica, con vidrieras de colores y amplias puertas con marcos de hierro, es tan impresionante como intimidante. Desde el exterior, el edificio parece cerrado y oscuro, además de que este no es un sitio en el que te esperarías encontrar a Karkat. Algo confusa, pasas por el lado de la iglesia en una dirección y luego en otra, pero la pluma sigue tercamente señalando su interior y está respondiendo con mucha más fuerza de la que esperarías si él estuviera en el edificio de detrás de la iglesia.

Te guardas la pluma y piensas.

Quizás Karkat haya decido venir a la iglesia, en mitad de la noche, por… ningún motivo obvio. Difícilmente se podría decir que él sea devoto o que apruebe su propio bando, así que sería una decisión rara que tomar a estas horas. La otra posibilidad es que de alguna manera, la gente de la iglesia ha descubierto lo que es Karkat y lo ha secuestrado, pero a pesar de la costumbre de Karkat de ser secuestrado, dudas que humanos normales pudieran hacerlo. Los policías con el cerebro lavado pudieron porque la gente hace caso a la policía, si Karkat hubiera huido de ellos entonces otros policías también habrían intentado cogerlo. Hasta donde tú sabes, no ocurre lo mismo con los curas católicos. Además, te da la sensación de que el que la gente de la iglesia intentara secuestrar a Karkat sería demasiado para ellos. Así que… improbable.

Sueltas la pluma y esta flota hasta la puerta de madera, chocando contra un tornillo de hierro mientras intenta pasar. Sacas una aguja por si las moscas e intentas abrir la puerta tan silenciosamente como puedes. Está cerrada con llave pero eso no supone demasiados problemas para ti. No es una cerradura compleja y te imaginas que la Iglesia se suele escudar en que la gente no suele querer allanar iglesias en lugar de instalar cerraduras impresionantes. No te gustaría estar en su lugar. En silencio abres la cerradura y te metes dentro.

Como pensabas, la iglesia está oscura por dentro, la única luz filtrándose en el interior viene de los altas vidrieras de colores. No hay ninguna vela encendida y la oscuridad hace que las estatuas parezcan mucho más siniestras de lo que harían durante el día. La tenue luz procedente de las estrellas y de la calle ilumina a Jesús en la cruz al fondo de la iglesia, pero también ilumina ligeramente a Karkat. No está sentado en primera fila en los bancos, sino unas filas más atrás y algo centrado. De espaldas lo puedes reconocer con bastante facilidad y él no está rezando ni nada, sólo inclinado hacia delante con los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre el respaldo del banco de delante.

Te das cuenta de que esto probablemente sea algo personal, privado y emocionalmente cargado para él. Probablemente deberías irte ahora que sabes que está bien. Pero… no puedes. La posición de sus hombros te dice que él se siente desesperanzado y triste, ¿cómo podrías dejarlo así?

Caminas por el pasillo entre los bancos, dejando de intentar mantenerte en silencio. Ni que decir tiene que Karkat parece oírte pero no se da cuenta de que eres tú hasta que te sientas a su lado.

“Rose.” Él dice con voz ronca. Es posible que haya llorado, pero no parece haberlo estado haciendo hace poco, te preguntas cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado aquí.

“Te he estado buscando, no estabas en tu cama.” Le cuentas.

“Lo siento.” Él se disculpa y tú te encoges de hombros, esto claramente es importante.

“Yo sólo estaba…” Karkat hace un gesto de impotencia y se queda en silencio.

Esperas pacientemente, y después de un minuto o dos, él parece recuperar las palabras.

“Enterarme de lo de June como que me ha trastocado un poco. La vi con- con _él_ , cuando él todavía era sólo un ángel. Antes de que cayera y se convirtiera en…” Karkat deja de hablar, te preguntas si titubea en llamar al Diablo por su nombre en este sitio.

“No es que esté de acuerdo con él, lo tuve metido en la cabeza y apesta. Además he visto lo que le ha hecho a Sollux y sé que con eso sólo estoy arañando la superficie de todo eso, así que, sinceramente, que le follen a ese tío. Pero ella- Dios lo hizo sólo para ese único trabajo. Él era solo una herramienta hecha para un trabajo e iba a ser descartado. Se supone que yo sólo fui hecho para hacer que Kankri fuera mejor, aunque tengo opiniones sobre la suma tontería que fue esa idea literalmente para todos los implicados.” Karkat bufa ligeramente con eso último.

“Yo me alegro de que te crearan.” Le ofreces, es sin duda un comentario cursi, pero eso no le quita lo cierto que es.

“Gracias.” Karkat te sonríe.

Él suspira y se echa hacia atrás en el banco, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mirar al techo pintado de la iglesia.

“Me hicieron para un propósito y ni siquiera me permitieron cumplirlo. Cuando me escapaba para ayudar a la humanidad y la Tierra en general, estaba yendo contra mis órdenes. Odiaba ese sitio. Tenía a Eridan como semi-dudoso amigo ¡y la otra única persona en ese sitio que me caía bien acaba descaradamente mal caracterizado y putamente blanqueado!” Karkat hace un gesto hacia la cruz al frente de la iglesia. La estatua difícilmente tiene la apariencia de un hombre nacido en esa parte del mundo, eso seguro.

“Yo quería venir aquí para sentir… algo. Cualquier cosa. Esto es a lo que yo debería estar sirviendo y todo lo que siento es que este edificio es bonito arquitecturalmente hablando y eso es todo. No digo que quiera destruir este sitio ni nada, estoy seguro de que otras personas sienten cosas maravillosas aquí y les da paz y los hace mejores personas pero yo soy lo que SOY y este sitio no me hace sentir _nada_.” Karkat divaga. Cuando para de hablar se desploma un poco.

“Estás teniendo una especie de crisis de fe.” Concluyes.

“La fe no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo VINE de ahí, no me creo las mierdas, las sé. A ti no te falta creencia en Nueva York, no tienes una crisis de fe sobre el sitio del que procedes.” Karkat argumenta.

“No el sitio geográfico, no. Pero sí que tengo una cierta idea en mente sobre lo que es Nueva York, lo que significa venir de ahí, cómo es esa gente. Un terrible liderazgo, oficiales corruptos, todo eso podrían borrar mi fe en el sitio como concepto. Conocería el estado y la ciudad seguiría existiendo, pero aun así se puede perder la fe en el resto.” Explicas.

Karkat considera esto un momento y tú le dejas espacio para pensar. Su mano está en la madera fresca y barnizada del banco delante vuestra y tú le colocas tu mano encima con suavidad. A pesar de la hora no tienes ninguna prisa y estás aquí para él, dispuesta a darle el espacio para que asimile un concepto como este. Además, has confirmado que Karkat está vivo y que tu sueño no estaba prediciendo nada inmediato. Sigues teniendo que analizar lo que has visto en él, pero ahora no es el momento.

“Creo que estoy… ¿nostálgico? O algo así.” Karkat concluye.

“¿Y eso?” Preguntas.

“Sé lo que esto debería ser para mí,” él dice y hace un gesto hacia la iglesia con su mano libre, “esto debería ser un símbolo de mi hogar. Yo debería haber sido algo grande, haber hecho el bien para un dios en el que creo. Pero no me hicieron por un buen motivo, por una buena persona, o al servicio de un dios al que esté dispuesto a apoyar. No entiendo sus objetivos y sus acciones me parecen crueles e inhumanas. Echo de menos algo que nunca he tenido.”

Es un concepto interesante. Tú misma lo has sentido a una escala más pequeña. Quieres a tu madre pero su lesión mágica domina mucho su vida, tienes momentos en los que te preguntas cómo habrían sido las cosas en una vida en la que ella no estuviera herida. En la que ella pudiera seguir con su increíble trabajo y en la que tú podrías haberte limitado a ser una niña en lugar de una cuidadora con Dave. Como ha dicho Karkat, nostalgia por algo que nunca has tenido. Tu vida ha sido considerablemente menos cruel que la de Karkat, así que no vas a comparar las dos, pero es lo suficientemente parecido como para que entiendas la idea.

“Pero, aun así hiciste cosas buenas y yo creo que eres genial. Yo creo en ti.” Le cuentas.

Karkat parece un poco como si estuviera a punto de llorar y en lugar de eso se limita a sorberse los mocos y a apretarte la mano. Tú le dejas un momento, le permites fingir que no está a punto de romper a llorar de la emoción. Cuando parece haberse recuperado, vuelve a hablar.

“June obviamente estuvo involucrada en El Acontecimiento, mencionó que el motivo por el que perdí la memoria era para que yo pudiera vivir sin recordarlo todo. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no era su intención que las cosas acabaran exactamente así. La intención estaba ahí, ella quería que yo tuviera la oportunidad de sólo existir. Como que me sospecho que así es como acabé en Salem, yo nunca solicité plaza y parece sospechosos, pero quizás sólo estoy buscándole tres pies al gato en ese frente.” Karkat se encoge de hombros.

“También podrías no estarte dando el crédito suficiente ahí.” Señalas.

“He estado intentando pensar en lo que hubiese hecho si hubiera tenido una oportunidad de pedir algo en El Acontecimiento. Quiero ayudar a la gente y hacer que el mundo sea mejor, pero eso es algo muy difícil de hacer y no lo sé. June al menos estaba intentando ayudar a la gente que conocía en persona, probablemente eso hizo que fuera más fácil adivinar lo que sería correcto cambiar para cada uno. Pero eso no se podría hacer con todo el mundo. Tampoco es que se pudiera decir «quiero que todo el mundo tenga un billón de dólares» y pensarse que eso terminaría con el hambre en el mundo. En plan, no, simplemente acabáis de joder la economía, cenutrios. ¿Qué harías tú?” Karkat pregunta al final de esa diatriba.

Es un hipotético interesante. Dada la oportunidad de añadir cláusulas a un hechizo mágico así de poderoso, ¿qué harías tú con ella? Sabiendo lo que sabes de la magia y cómo funciona la gente, ¿maximizarías las probabilidades de que el hechizo hiciera el bien? Después de pensarlo un poco le das a Karkat tu respuesta.

“Yo me cambiaría a mí misma, me daría la habilidad de ver quién en la Tierra puede hacer grandes cantidades de bien y lo que necesitarían para llegar ahí. De esa manera, digamos que alguien podría curar el cáncer pero necesitarían al aprobación de un comité o lo que fuera. Entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es presionar a las personas correctas y la situación se arregla sola. Si hubiera una legislación que pudiera mejorar las vidas de millones de personas pero alguien la estuviera bloqueando por motivos egoístas, entonces arreglas eso.” Explicas.

“Por «arreglar eso», ¿te refieres a «hablar y mostrarles el error que están cometiendo» o «usar juiciosamente el chantaje»?” Karkat pregunta, dudoso.

“Soy flexible con mis métodos.” Dices encogiéndote de hombros y Karkat se ríe, divertido.

“¿Sabes qué? De hecho, a la mierda, me gusta tu plan. Al menos estás intentando hacer el bien y el pedir conocimiento para estar segura de que lo estás haciendo correctamente es una buena idea. Me apunto.” Karkat se ríe.

“Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. Cuando empiece con mis planes para la dominación mundial como la dictadora benevolente del mundo entero, te daré el puesto de mi mano derecha.” Bromeas.

“Vivo para serviros.” Karkat se ríe.

La conversación es estúpida, pues claro, pero Karkat está sonriendo otra vez. Hay una arruguita divertida al borde de sus ojos a pesar de que deja de sonreír. Ese es un resultado mucho mejor que verlo sentado sólo en esta iglesia.

“Siento haberte preocupado al desaparecer, pensé que volvería antes de que te despertaras.” Karkat se disculpa.

“Hm, «no pensé que me pillarías» no es una disculpa demasiado buena que se diga pero la acepto de todos modos. ¿Volvemos?” Sugieres y te pones en pie.

“Joder, sí. Vámonos.” Karkat dice y te sigue.

“¿Cómo entraste aquí de todos modos?” Le preguntas cuando llegáis a la puerta de la iglesia.

“Las puertas simplemente se abrieron para mí. Supongo que como es una iglesia tengo… no sé, ¿acceso administrativo? Algo así.” Karkat se encoge de hombros.

Interesante. Te gustaría probar eso en el futuro pero por ahora preferirías volver a vuestro apartamento y dormir un poco más. El paseo de vuelta es tranquilo y ambos estáis cansados, ninguno habláis mucho por el camino y sólo te das cuenta del tiempo que habéis estado en silencio cuando Karkat suspira al entrar en vuestro piso.

“Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa. Joder, sí que hace frío fuera. ¿Por qué he salido? Me voy a volver a la cama donde se está calentito.” Karkat dice y se quita los zapatos con los pies.

“Buenas noches.” Le dices. Él te responde entre dientes, adormilado, y cierra la puerta de su cuarto tras él.

Tú te vuelves a meter en tu propia cama después de ponerte de nuevo el pijama en condiciones. De verdad esperas que Karkat se sienta en casa aquí. No es lo mismo que pertenecer a donde debería, pero él se merece un hogar ahora como mínimo, a pesar de que debería haber tenido eso siempre. Mientras duermes las pocas horas antes de tener que volver a levantarte para ir a clase, sueñas con ventanales coloridos y la expresión perdida en la cara de Karkat.

***

Parece una locura que te hayas enterado de que tu amiga es un deidad literal, tu compañero de piso sea un ángel y hayas recibido cartas de tu yo del pasado y aun así tengas que ir a clase. Es un tipo extraño de cotidianidad en yuxtaposición con toda esta información sobrenatural. Ahora mismo estás sentada entre Jade y Karkat mientras vuestra profesora os habla del método nuevo de lenguaje que vais a ver ahora. A la derecha de Jade está June y a la izquierda de Karkat están Dave y Sollux. Dices Dave y Sollux porque Sollux claramente ha sufrido suficiente daño emocional como para haber decidido ser una serpiente hasta nuevo aviso. Está enrollado alrededor del cuello y los hombros de tu hermano como una bufanda particularmente pesada, sólo moviéndose para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Karkat de vez en cuando.

Vuestra profesora está hablando del Cristal, el cual es tanto un idioma como un método para lanzar hechizos, este es más útil para hechizos que afectan específicamente a objetos. Lanzamiento de hechizos orientado a objetos. Parece bastante simple, el hechizo está gravado dentro del cristal con una de las máquinas que tienen en el departamento y el hechizo entonces afecta al objeto al que se aplica. Algo así como un amuleto.

“Normalmente este tipo de hechizos son producidos en masa. Hay versiones pequeñas de ellos incluidas en todo, desde kits de reparación de pinchazos para bicicletas hasta bengalas de emergencia. La idea es que sean hechizos pequeños y poderosos que tengan un propósito específico sin requerir comprensión mágica por parte del usuario.” Vuestra profesora explica.

No puedes evitar fijarte en que este sería un idioma muy útil si quisieras ser una bruja que trabaje para compañías que hacen productos mágicos producidos en masa. No es que menosprecies ese tipo de cosas pero no es lo que quieres hacer. Aunque nunca viene mal aprender lo básico de cualquier cosa. El conocimiento es poder, después de todo.

A pesar de tu decisión de prestar atención a tu clase de Cristal, te encuentras con que tu mente divaga hacia June. Estabas tan segura de que ella estaba metida en algo después de que se le escapara lo de la especie de Karkat. También habías estado tan dedicada a desentrañar el misterio del dios de la tormenta y entonces Karkat fue y lo resolvió todo por ti. Básicamente te ha cortado las alas, como enterarte de que alguien ha terminado tu rompecabezas por ti cuando no estabas. No es exactamente satisfactorio.

En lugar de preguntas intencionadas y acusaciones, sólo te quedan los hechos y poca idea de qué hacer con ellos. Está claro que a pesar de todo, June sigue siendo June, sigue siendo vuestra amiga. Es sólo que no sabes cómo procesar la información de su especie todavía. Y efectivamente, el interrogatorio a Karkat anoche te dio incluso más cosas en las que pensar. Difícilmente apruebas que June sea responsable de cierta parte del Acontecimiento pero la pregunta de Karkat te hizo preguntarte qué harías tú en semejante posición. Tu respuesta fue buena al hablar hipotéticamente, pero claramente todo esto es más complicado que eso.

Vaya follón.

Encima de todo ese drama con June, no puedes evitar sentirte mal también por Sollux. Su pelea con June claramente le ha abierto muchas heridas antiguas y a pesar de que sea más cercano a Dave que a ti, también es muy amigo tuyo. Familia, en realidad, si eres sincera.

Tu mirada recae sobre su forma de serpiente, enrollado alrededor de los hombros de Dave con su cabeza serpentina apoyada taciturnamente sobre una de las vueltas que da su cuerpo.

“Perdona.” Le susurras a Karkat y te inclinas sobre él. Karkat se apoya sobre su escritorio para permitirte que le pases el brazo por encima con más facilidad y llegues a Sollux.

Pasas tus dedos por su cabeza escamosa, desde la punta de su morro de serpiente hasta el sitio en que su cabeza pasa a ser el resto de su cuerpo. Él alza la mirada y te saca la lengua en una manera que decides interpretar como curiosa. Le diriges a Sollux lo que esperas que sea una sonrisa reconfortante. Obviamente no lo está pasando muy bien ahora mismo si está atascado como serpiente, o está decidiendo quedarse así, pero eso no significa que esté solo. Le acaricias la cabeza una vez más con tu dedo índice y te vuelves a acomodar en condiciones en tu propio asiento, observando como Dave arrima su cara hacia el cuerpo de Sollux.

Karkat se gira para mirar a Sollux, supones que tiene curiosidad por lo que estabas haciendo. Observas cómo los dos entablan contacto visual y Sollux se yergue un poco a pesar de no parecerse en nada a una cobra ahora mismo. Le saca la lengua a Karkat, quien le responde sacando su propia lengua y se vuelve a tomar apuntes. Si, Sollux no está solo.

Después de clase, June se vuelve a su apartamento, supones que quizás se está sintiendo algo incómoda o vulnerable, pero tú no vas a dejar que se quede así. Vuelves a la residencia con Jade a tu lado.

“¿Cómo ha estado?” Le preguntas a Jade.

“Más o menos… no sé. Claramente está intentando actuar como que todo va bien pero creo que todo eso de Karkat y Sollux la ha descolocado. Definitivamente se siente culpable por lo de Karkat.” Jade te cuenta.

“Es cierto que casi lo mata. Aunque él estuviera de acuerdo y sus intenciones fueran nobles, puedo entender que la culpa sea una reacción razonable en este caso.” Asientes.

Tampoco es que Karkat esté disgustado porque June casi lo mata, pero el umbral de Karkat para guardar rencor está demasiado alto. O… suele estarlo. June puede casi matarlo y te apuestas a que Karkat no lo mencionaría dos veces, pero tú TODAVÍA estás oyéndolo hablar de la vez que ella le lamió los cubiertos sin que él lo supiera y se rio de él después. Quizás deberías cualificar tu declaración. Para las mierdas insignificantes, Karkat aparentemente se llevará el rencor a la tumba, pero si casi lo matas todo está perfecto. ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo?

“Ni siquiera sé qué pensar de todo esto. Las dos aparentemente somos familia por adopción- aunque es obvio que sería por adopción. Mi abuelo era humano y yo no, ¡y June tampoco, pero aun así! Todavía no les he contado eso a mi familia. Siento que debería hablar con su padre sobre esto. Me pregunto si por eso él fue tan amable cuando yo estuve quedándome ahí.” Jade se pregunta.

“No creo. El señor Egbert es simplemente agresivamente amable y le encanta consentir a la gente en general. No creo que lo pudieras haber deducido sólo porque él fue amable contigo.” Le aseguras.

“Supongo. Aun así, es mucho en lo que pensar.” Jade suspira y se mete en el edificio.

Las dos subís las escaleras en un silencio pensativo y cuando Jade te deja entrar en su apartamento ves a June sentada en el suelo acariciando a Bec. El aire está lleno de pelos blancos de sabueso infernal, el cual estás segura de que inmediatamente se pega a tu ropa negra al instante en que cruzas la puerta. June alza la mirada sorprendida cuando entráis.

“Tengo algo tuyo.” Le cuentas como explicación y te sientas en un sillón. Metes la mano en tu bolso y sacas el violín de oro que estaba en el cinturón de contención de Karkat.

“Me disculpo por las coordenadas del Burj Khalifa grabadas en el dorso, pero supongo que era necesario.” Dices y se lo pasas.

“Espera, ¿es ese el violín dorado de todo eso de «El Diablo Se Fue A Georgia»? ¿Cómo- ¡¿eso fuiste tú?!” Jade exclama, saltando el respaldo del sofá en su entusiasmo por ver el famoso instrumento.

“Lo era. Ella es una diosa bromista, ¿recuerdas? Esas deidades pueden cambiar de forma. Piensa en todos los mitos sobre Loki.” Explicas. La mirada de June es pesada sobre ti, supones que está intentando averiguar si eso es lo que piensas que es la explicación real o si estás contando la historia de manera que no suscite preguntas.

“Puedo tomar muchas formas diferentes.” June dice un segundo después, con una sonrisa animada en la cara.

“¿Así que solías engañar al Diablo para meteros en competiciones musicales?” Jade se ríe.

“Yo solía engañar a Dirk para que hiciera todo tipo de cosas. Quería bajarle los humos. A veces intentaba que hablara conmigo para poder arreglarlo o algo, pero sobre todo yo aparecía, lo embaucaba y me largaba. Si que me gustaba hacerlo admitir que lo había vencido. Pensaba que me había dejado esto en alguno de mis templos.” June dice y te dirige una mirada sospechosa.

“Estaba en aquel cinturón de contención.” Le respondes, encogiéndote de hombros. Aparentemente esa otra versión de ti estuvo muy ocupada.

June hace un gesto con la mano y hace aparecer un arco. Se pone el violín bajo la barbilla, pasa el arco por las cuerdas y sientes la nota que produce en tu médula ósea y en tu sangre más que percibirla con tus oídos.

“En realidad ya no es mi instrumento. A mí me va más el piano, esto era algo más ocasional. El violín era tu instrumento cuando eras joven, ¿verdad?” June te pregunta y te lo ofrece.

En realidad no has tocado el violín desde que eras pequeña. Admites que lo empezaste a aprender sólo porque nada suena tan mal como alguien NOVATO aprendiendo a tocar el violín y a veces eras una niña pasivo-agresiva y mezquina.

Es bueno que hayas madurado.

“¡OH! ¡Voy a por mi bajo!” Jade dice alegremente, salta corriendo del respaldo del sofá y se mete en su cuarto.

Examinas el violín con el brillo sordo que le provoca la luz de mediodía a través de la ventana del apartamento. El sol te calienta la espalda y rebota en el instrumento poco práctico. Con curiosidad te llevas el violín bajo la barbilla, te da la sensación de que este tipo de violín se coge de manera diferente a la del violín clásico, pero vas a ir con lo que te conoces. Mientras sostienes el instrumento y el arco tu intención es pasar por unas cuantas escalas breves primero, sólo para refrescar tu memoria muscular, pero eso no es lo que pasa. Haces que suene una nota, larga al principio pero cada vez van saliendo más y más del instrumento sin siquiera darte la cortesía de pasar por tu mente primero.

Jade vuelve, interrumpiendo tu flujo de notas improvisadas. Ella se sienta en el respaldo del sofá y empieza a tocar una línea de bajo profunda y poderosa, como algo observando en el bosque, como el temblor de las placas tectónicas. La necesidad de volver a tocar te inunda y te le unes, ninguna de las dos poniéndoos de acuerdo en tocar nada en particular sino simplemente tocando igualmente. June levanta la mano y un momento después una nota aguda resuena en el aire, recordándote a una flauta de pan. El aire ante sus mano parece cambiar y teñirse de colores que no deberían estar ahí y todo esto viene acompañado por el repentino sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana detrás de ti. Mientras tocáis, el sol se hace más fuerte, reflejándose a través de la lluvia por la ventana y haciendo aparecer fragmentos de arcoíris rotos por las paredes y a través del aire mágicamente perturbado con el que June está tocando.

No puedes determinar exactamente durante cuánto tiempo tocáis, y ninguna de vosotras da ninguna señal específica para parar, pero todas termináis al mismo tiempo de todos modos.

Las palabras te fallan por un momento al acabar y miras a tus dedos, marcados y doloridos por las cuerdas.

Sabes que tenías preguntas, pero no te parecen tan importantes ahora mismo. June te dice que te quedes con el violín así que te lo vuelves a guardar en tu bolso.

Después de esa sesión de improvisación tan inusual estás algo perdida, así que decides dirigirte a la biblioteca. Podrías ver lo que Karkat está haciendo y… quizás… hablar con Kanaya. Tampoco es que vayas ahí específicamente para eso, pues claro. Pero si ella resultara estar por ahí y se diera el caso de que te encontraras con ella, obviamente tendrías la educación de ir a hablar con ella. Más que sólo educación, sus acciones para salvar a Karkat ciertamente merecen más que una conversación casual. Es lo que… corresponde. Por supuesto. Te diriges a la biblioteca que lleva tu apellido y pasas por la puerta. El lugar huele a papel, tóner de impresora y algo que has llegado a asociar con un montón de magia en el mismo sitio. La biblioteca de tu madre huele igual.

Tu apreciación del silencio y la paz del lugar se ve rota cuando Karkat pasa corriendo por tu lado, diciéndote «¡Hola Rose, no puedo pararme!» sin aliento. Te lo quedas mirando mientras ves como se da una carrera a toda pastilla por las estanterías con, inexplicablemente, un cazamariposas enorme entre sus manos.

“¿Por qué está Karkat corriendo por ahí con un cazamariposas?” Preguntas al instante en que te metes en la oficina.

“Rose, hola. Me alegra verte. Karkat se siente responsable por el libro de teletransporte que se escapó cuando lo poseyeron y ha estado intentando volverlo a capturar.” Kanaya explica mientras alza la mirada hacia ti desde su posición en una cajonera llena de fichas en una de las paredes.

“¿Es siquiera posible capturar un libro que se teletransporta con un cazamariposas?” Preguntas lentamente. No parece serlo.

“Oh, ni por asomo. Se lo he advertido, o empecé a hacerlo y él empezó con uno de sus discursos de autodesprecio sobre arreglar sus errores y tomar responsabilidades así que pensé que sería mejor dejar que se lo quitara de encima.” Kanaya explica.

Miras a través de las paredes de cristal de la oficina mientras Karkat salta una mesa y pone su cazamariposas con mucho ímpetu sobre un libro, el cual después de un destello de luz, ya no está ahí.

“Es muy entretenido verlo intentar contenerse en cuanto a soltar palabrotas y gritar.” Admites.

“Ha sido lo mejor de mi día.” Kanaya coincide.

Al otro lado del cristal Karkat baja su red y mira a su alrededor estrechando los ojos antes de aparentemente ver algo a lo lejos y proseguir con su persecución.

“¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?” Kanaya te insta.

“Oh, sí, lo siento. Me he visto bastante descolocada por… eso.” Dices lentamente mientras Karkat merodea fuera de la oficina, cazamariposas en mano.

“Comprensible.” Kanaya coincide.

Tus ojos recaen sobre el escritorio de Karkat, sobre el tintero verde sobre él y los pocos papeles reposando sobre la superficie vacía aparte de eso. Por impulso se los recolocas a un lado y miras al escritorio ordenado con satisfacción.

“Supongo que sólo quería volver a agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Karkat y para asegurarte de que no tengo ninguna intención de contarle nada a nadie sobre ti o tu familia.” Dices.

“Eso es reconfortante. Pero no necesitas agradecérmelo. Karkat es mi amigo y haría con mucho gusto cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudarlo.” Kanaya dice, a pesar de dejar a Karkat con sus intentos fútiles de atrapar al libro. Aunque eso en realidad no termina de ser un problema, no podéis salvar a Karkat de sus propias ideas estúpidas. Todos los chicos son así, de todos modos.

“También me alegro de que pudieras reconectar con Mituna.” Dices y ante esto Kanaya te dirige una sonrisa enorme, claramente encantada.

“No podría estar más contenta con eso. Lo he echado muchísimo de menos, nos temimos lo peor cuando no vino a encontrarnos tras El Acontecimiento cuando se hizo aparente que los demonios ahora habitan la Tierra. Ahora él está con mi madre, sin duda ella también le está exigiendo explicaciones de por qué su yerno se pensó que sería buena idea desvanecerse para nosotras. Deja que te diga que prefiero mil veces que él se enfrente a su ira que yo.” Kanaya dice y se estremece ligeramente.

“Entiendo completamente el miedo a la ira materna.” Le cuentas con simpatía y te sientas en la silla de Karkat.

“Hablando de tu madre, ¿le has preguntado por la manta? Yo de verdad que no consigo encontrar nada al respecto en mis registros. Si hago una obra personalizada suelo hacer un mapa del patrón primero en un papel, especialmente cuando hay magia involucrada con semejante fuerza, pero no puedo encontrar nada.” Kanaya pregunta.

“Yo no soy capaz de sacarle nada que tenga sentido al respecto, sólo se disgusta y presionarla cuando está así…” Dejas de hablar, preferirías no explicarte.

“Desearía entender qué estaba pasando.” Kanaya suspira y cierra el cajón.

“Y yo. Este fin de semana me toca a mí ir a casa a ver a mi madre, así que quizás pueda sacarle más información… entonces.” Dejas de hablar cuando algo te hormiguea en el cerebro.

Miras al escritorio de Karkat y entonces un libro aparece de la nada. Lo inmovilizas sobre la mesa con una mano para seguidamente cogerlo.

“¿Cómo has hecho eso?” Kanaya dice con sorpresa atónita.

“No tengo ni idea.” Admites.

Detrás de ti la puerta se abre de golpe cuando Karkat irrumpe en la oficina y tú sólo puedes sonreírle mientras él os mira, flipando, a ti y a tu presa.

“¡¿CÓMO COJONES?!” Karkat exige.

“La puerta, Karkat.” Kanaya le recuerda.

Karkat mira de soslayo a la puerta silenciada, la cierra de una patada y te fulmina con la mirada. O al menos eso piensas al principio pero no, está dirigiendo su ira al completo hacia el libro. Él te lo quita de las manos y lo sostiene a la altura de sus ojos para mirarlo mal.

“Mal libro. Malo. Nada de golosinas y no te daré caricias en el lomo. ¡Vas a ir de vuelta a tu estantería ahora mismo!” Karkat lo riñe y le da toquecitos a su portada con el dedo.

Sin dar más explicaciones ni despedirse, Karkat se va con el libro en mano. Tu atención vuelve a Kanaya al oírla reírse en voz baja.

“Es muy tierno con los libros. Los más sintientes le tienen mucho cariño. Creo que sobrevivir lo que le pasó le ha ganado mucho más su respeto. Ya les caía bien porque los consiente y habla con ellos, pero ahora definitivamente también lo respetan.” Kanaya sonríe.

La miras y te vuelve a impresionar lo guapa que es, pero también te sientes flotar. Le diste una primera impresión tan mala que de verdad quieres que ella piense bien de ti para compensarlo. Antes, cuando te rescató en Inglaterra a pesar de que nadie más reconocía tu existencia, las dos estabais tan consumidas intentando averiguar qué había pasado y volviendo a Salem que no tuvisteis mucho tiempo para charlar. Hablar sobre las excentricidades de Karkat es agradable pero de verdad que sólo quieres… hablar con ella. Ella y tú, cara a cara, sobre vosotras y no sobre ningún tema de distracción.

“Me alegro mucho por su especie. El tiempo puede pasar muy rápido, siempre es triste hacer un amigo y verlos envejecer cuando tú no lo haces.” Kanaya dice en voz baja.

“No sé si Karkat seguirá envejeciendo o no. Creo que él sólo ha estado envejeciendo hasta ahora porque esto es más normal para él y El Acontecimiento le hizo parecer más joven así que él asumió que era humano.” Dices, pensando en voz alta. ¿Va a llegar un momento en el que parezcas ser mayor que Karkat?

“Sé lo que se siente al cambiar de especie de repente, pero no puedo imaginarme cómo debe sentirse no saber qué eres. Al menos ahora lo sabe.” Kanaya dice sabiamente.

Observas cómo se arrodilla para comparar la ficha que tiene en la mano con una pegatina en una caja, no estás segura de lo que está haciendo pero parece tener que ver con libros. Miras su lustroso pelo negro, fijándote en cómo se ondula delicadamente a los lados de su cara, su perfecto maquillaje y ropa. Tú… necesitas pedirle una cita a esta chica. Obviamente no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, tienes que pensar y planear estas cosas. Hurgando entre las cosas de Karkat, encuentras una hoja de papel y le dejas una nota diciendo que lo vendrás a buscar para que salgáis a cenar. Si vas a pedirle salir a Kanaya necesitarás rebuscar en su cerebro toda la información que puedas.

“¿Has considerado,” Karkat dice esa noche mientras coge su bebida, “limitarte a pedirle salir?”

“¡No puedo hacer eso!” Protestas.

Karkat suspira y pincha su sashimi con los palillos un momento.

“Mira, hasta donde yo lo veo, a ella también le gustas. Incluso aunque estés nerviosa a su alrededor, tenéis algún tipo de química y salir en una cita es una manera de ver a dónde va eso, ¿verdad? Rose, eres guapa, inteligente y divertida. Cualquiera tendría suerte de que le pidieras una cita. Estoy seguro de que irá bien si se lo pides.” Karkat te asegura.

“¿Y si ella dice que no?” Le retas.

“Entonces toca helado y todas las películas que tú quieras hasta que te sientas mejor. O podrías salir y romper cosas si te apetece. Cómprate una vajilla de segunda mano, yo podría soltarla desde un punto alto para que puedas hacer esa cosa con tus agujas y romperla.” Karkat se encoge de hombros.

“Supongo. Creo que sólo tenía esperanzas de que tú me dieras un plan más concreto. No me gusta meterme en las situaciones con desventajas de información.” Suspiras. Si pudieras conseguir toda la información, sabrías cual es la decisión correcta.

“No me sé ningún truco para llegar al corazón de mi amiga. Además, nunca le he pedido salir a una chica y ya has visto el calibre de los idiotas con los que salgo.” Karkat señala.

“Hey, estás hablando de mi familia.” Protestas sin ganas. No lo dices en serio, quieres mucho a Sollux y a Dave pero son tontos no, tontísimos.

“No es culpa mía que le robaras la inteligencia a Dave en el útero.” Karkat se ríe, haciéndote sonreír.

“Pronto es San Valentín, bueno, en unas semanas. ¿Quizás podría hacer algo para entonces? Reservar mesa en alguna parte y pedirle salir para San Valentín.” Reflexionas.

“Esa es buena idea.” Karkat asiente.

Observas cómo su expresión pasa de la aprobación a una parecida a la que pondría un ciervo ante las luces de un coche.

“¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que tienes dos novios y un día de San Valentín?” Preguntas secamente.

“Mierda. Sí. Oh, joder. Rose, tienes que ayudarme.” Karkat ruega.

“No me sé ningún truco para llegar a sus corazones.” Contestas y le das un trago a tu bebida.

“Eso es frío, Lalonde. Frío como el hielo.” Karkat refunfuña.

“Lo intento.” Dices dulcemente.

Considerar cómo pedirle salir a Kanaya es trabajo duro. No se te hace más fácil ni te convence de fastidiar a Karkat para que te ayude cuando vuelves a tu apartamento al día siguiente y te encuentras a Sollux con su aspecto de siempre en la cocina con Karkat.

“Digo, si pudiéramos aerosolizarla de alguna manera…” Karkat reflexiona.

“¿Con un cañón de camisetas o algo?” Sollux sugiere.

Tú le echas un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa de harina en la mano de Karkat. A veces hacéis bizcocho a la taza con harina pero esa parece sin estrenar. Sollux también tiene lo que parece ser una bolsa de la compra entre las manos.

“Sollux, me alegra verte bípedo de nuevo. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?” Preguntas.

“¡Nos vamos a una cita!” Karkat dice alegremente.

“…¿Explícate?” Sugieres.

“Vamos a ir a un volcán activo y a lanzar cosas dentro o poner cosas en camino de un flujo lento de lava para ver qué pasa.” Karkat explica con claro entusiasmo.

“Cuando eres ignífugo es prácticamente un crimen no tontear con lava.” Sollux dice sabiamente.

“Oh, mierda, tengo algunos aerosoles vacíos en mi cuarto, voy a por ellos.” Karkat exclama y sale corriendo, dejándote a solas con Sollux.

Sollux se mueve nerviosamente bajo tu mirada, especialmente cuando le sonríes.

“Esto te hace mucha ilusión, ¿verdad?” Preguntas.

“¡No- ¡eso no es asunto- No te veo a ti pidiéndole una cita a TÚ _crush_ y yo ya salgo con Karkat. Yo puedo… yo puedo salir en citas con él si quiero.” Sollux masculla.

“Pareces mucho más nervioso y avergonzado por esto de lo que lo estabas al dormir con él.” Señalas.

“Ya, bueno, eso lo he hecho antes. Eso no es nuevo.” Sollux dice entre dientes.

“¿Significa eso que nunca has salido en San Valentín con él?” Preguntas burlonamente.

“Los demonios NO celebran San Valentín.” Sollux dice algo fuertemente, justo cuando Karkat sale de su habitación.

“¿No lo hacéis?” Karkat pregunta, sinceramente pareciendo algo decepcionado un momento.

“Sí, es una cosa estúpida de los humanos o lo que sea.” Sollux se ríe. Su actitud es muy «me da igual» y no te lo crees ni un pelo.

“Oh. Bueno, a la mierda con eso, te voy a comprar algo igualmente. A menos que el que haga un regalo te fuera a ofender o algo.” Karkat dice.

“No me ofendería, sólo es una fiesta tonta. ¿Podemos irnos?” Sollux pregunta, cambiando de tema descaradamente.

Karkat pone los ojos en blanco, tira sus aerosoles vacíos en la bolsa de Sollux y después le coge de la mano. Desaparecen en una nube de humo. Estás feliz por ellos, de verdad. Es agradable ver a Karkat feliz y también es agradable ver a Sollux tan involucrado con gente fuera de tu familia. Obviamente él era muy cercano a June antes pero no sabes si que él vuelva a ser humanoide significa que lo han hablado o no. A pesar de lo mucho que quieres saberlo, temes que hablarle a June de este tema pueda revertir toda la situación y nadie quiere eso.

En su lugar, tienes a otra gente a la que puedes dar la lata.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
TT: Mi queridísimo, dulcísimo y monísimo hermano. Hola.  
TG: mira como no dignifico eso con una respuesta  
TT: Lo acabas de hacer, pero no importa, quería hablar contigo.  
TG: oh no  
TT: ¿No puedo querer hablar contigo por una charla amistosa entre hermanos? ¿Por qué el espanto?  
TG: porque te conozco  
TG: ademas significa que estas tramando algo  
TT: Yo nunca haría eso.  
TT: Acabo de ver a Sollux y a Karkat salir para su cita.  
TG: son tan adorables que tendria que ser ilegal  
TG: sollux se ha cambiado de ropa como que veinte veces sin exagerar antes de ir a verlo  
TT: Estaban reuniendo cosas para lanzar a un volcán y meter en lava cuando los vi.  
TG: eso fue idea mia! jo espero que echen fotos eso quiero verlo  
TT: Sí que sería interesante, tienes razón.  
TT: A todo esto, ¿qué vas a hacer por San Valentín con Karkat?  
TG: eh no mucho  
TG: no queriamos salir a alguna parte y que nos cobraran un pastizal por comida basica asi que vamos a cenar juntos en mi apartamento y ver peliculas inapropiadas para la fecha  
TG: igual lo hago ver the room  
TT: Pero pensaba que él te gustaba.  
TG: lo mierda que es esa pelicula es la clave  
TT: Hmm.  
TG: ademas le voy a dar un regalo pero solo te contare lo que es si me juras que lo guardaras en secreto  
TT: Ni unos perros salvajes me lo podrían sonsacar, te lo juro.  
TG: le estoy haciendo una estanteria   
TG: bueno vale le he comprado la estanteria pero la estoy decorando por el con dibujos de sbahj impresos y cola para madera  
TT: Eso ciertamente es un regalo… singular.  
TG: pues claro que lo es  
TG: le has pedido ya salir a kanaya  
TT: Por motivos sin relación con esto, debo irme.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Como le prometiste a Kanaya, efectivamente te vas a Nueva York a ver a tu madre ese fin de semana.

“Estaré de vuelta el domingo por la tarde si no antes.” Le dices a Karkat mientras compruebas que tienes todo lo que te querías llevar.

“Ajá. Hey, si tu madre tiene libros escritos en demoníaco que no le importaría prestarme y que no estén ya en la biblioteca de aquí, ¿te podría pedir que me los trajeras?” Karkat te pide, alzando la mirada desde su libreta.

“¿Por qué te interesa eso de todos modos?” Preguntas cuando la curiosidad te pellizca.

“Yo-” Karkat titubea, claramente algo avergonzado, “estoy intentando aprender cómo escribir algo para él. Pero es un secreto. Es sólo que este libro no me deja muy clara la estructura de las frases, a pesar de describir muy bien cómo funcionan fonéticamente los símbolos en sí. No es exactamente lo que ando buscando.”

Karkat le da un toquecito al libro cerrado al borde de la mesa con su boli, es bastante grueso y parece muy académico y seco. A favor del trabajo de tu madre hay que decir que nunca podría ser descrito como seco y aburrido. Te preguntas qué querrá escribir, obviamente será algo para Sollux pero no puedes evitar preguntarte qué. Aun así, le harás este favor.

“Le preguntaré y veré qué tenemos.” Accedes.

“Gracias.” Karkat dice agradecido y se vuelve a sus deberes de Cristal, los mismos en los que tú te centrarás cuando llegues a Nueva York.

El viaje en teletransporte va bien, como siempre, es sólo el camino entre el puerto y tu casa el que es un verdadero coñazo. Andas por el área de bosque rodeando tu hogar y finalmente abres la puerta de entrada con un suspiro de alivio. Para tu sorpresa, tu madre está muy cerca de la puerta y parece igual de sorprendida de verte que tú de verla tan cerca.

“¡Mamá!” Dejas escapar.

“Rosie, me has asustado. Yo sólo estaba… mirando.” Tu madre dice y señala la pared de fotos ante ella. Aparentemente había estado ahí de pie mirando fotos.

“Mira el pelo de Dave.” Tu madre suelta una risita, señalando a una foto en particular.

Dave pasó por una fase acomplejada de su albinismo a los trece años y decidió intentar arreglarlo tiñendo su pelo de negro, a juego con el tuyo. Se pasó casi una semana con unas pintas dignas del vocalista de una banda emo mierdosa, y entonces inmediatamente después de lavárselo el color empezó a caerse a una velocidad alarmante, dejándole parches en el pelo y pareciendo increíblemente estúpido. Recuerdas encontrártelo intentando decolorárselo otra vez, Sollux se había negado a ayudarlo porque él ya le había advertido de que ese color no le aguantaría en primer lugar. Prácticamente puedes ver a Dave inclinado sobre la bañera, aclarándose el decolorante mientras un Sollux nada impresionado lo mira sentado en el lavabo. La decoloración tampoco funcionó del todo bien. En la foto a la que tu madre está señalando todavía le queda algún rastro de naranja en el pelo después de intentar quitarse el tinte negro.

“Esa definitivamente fue una experiencia de aprendizaje.” Asientes. Al igual que tus intentos de hacerte la raya del ojo a esa edad. En esa foto no salís favorecidos ninguno de los dos.

La pared en sí tiene un buen número de fotos de toda vuestra familia junta. Como Dave es un fotógrafo bastante bueno, muchas fotos de aquí las tomó él, así que naturalmente en un gran número salís Sollux y tú juntos. No puedes evitar sonreír al ver una foto de vosotros dos en la cima de una colina tras haber hecho un muñeco de nieve encima de un trineo. Fuera de la imagen, al fondo de la colina había una pista de obstáculos mortal que Sollux hizo mágicamente sólo para que pudierais tirar al inocente muñeco de nieve por ahí.

“¿Quieres cenar?” Te pregunta tu madre, inclinando la cabeza hacia la cocina.

“Oh, comí antes de venir.” Te disculpas.

“Hmm. HMMMM.” Tu madre dice con una reflexión exagerada, acercándose mucho a ti.

“Lo he hecho.” Dices, porque ¿qué más puedes decir?

“¿Chocolate caliente y galletas entonces?” Ella te ofrece astutamente.

“Bueno, si insistes.” Suspiras.

“Sólo porque te estoy obligando.” Ella coincide sabiamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Por supuesto.” Sonríes y la sigues.

A tu madre parece estarle yendo bien de momento. Como estás segura de que ella ya lo sabe, decides sacar el tema de June con cuidado mientras os tomáis el chocolate caliente.

“¿Sabías lo de June?” Preguntas, más bien una pregunta superficial y una introducción, ya que estás 99% segura de que ya sabes la respuesta.

“¿Y tú?” Ella te responde, arqueando las cejas. Te das cuenta de algo y te quedas descolocada un momento.

“¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ceja?” Preguntas, atónita. Su ceja derecha tiene un espacio en ella, pero no tiene ninguna marca que sugiera que se haya hecho daño ahí ni nada.

“Lo he visto online. Molaba en otra gente y mola en mí.” Tu madre sonríe ampliamente y menea las cejas en tu dirección.

Estás profundamente aliviada porque no haya un alma en kilómetros a la redonda para ser testigo de tu vergüenza materna. Al menos no sale a la calle ni habla con la gente para avergonzarte. Madres.

“De todos modos. Me he enterado de la… especie de June.” Dices con cuidado y los hombros de tu madre caen un poco en lo que crees que es alivio.

“No puedes confiar en los dioses. Siempre están mintiendo, manipulando e intentando salirse con la suya. No puedes dejarlos.” Ella dice con vehemencia.

“No termino de aprobar que fingiera ser humana cuando no lo era. Somos amigas, me lo podría haber contado antes. Pero puedo entenderlo hasta cierto punto y ha sido honesta desde entonces.” Dices a la ligera.

Eso no es del todo verdad, has intentado hablar con June sobre por qué ocurrió El Acontecimiento, cuál fue su parte en él y ella se ha negado directamente a contarte nada. Pero al menos no te está negando que sepa cosas al respecto, lo cual es más honesto, supones.

“No se puede confiar en los dioses. Tengo que trabajar.” Tu madre masculla y se va, con su chocolate caliente a medio beber y ahora olvidado.

Eso ha sido agradable mientras ha durado, supones. Te diriges a tu cuarto y te acomodas para hacer tus deberes hasta que finalmente te encuentras tomándote más descansos por distracciones que trabajando en serio, siendo ese el momento en que decides irte a dormir.

El día siguiente con tu madre es bastante agradable, rebuscas en la nevera y tiras todo lo caducado, aunque Sollux suele estar al tanto de eso así que sólo tienes una cosa que se ha puesto mala y un yogur que caduca hoy, por lo cual decides tomártelo para desayunar para que no se eche a perder. Antes de que tuvierais este sistema recuerdas que tu madre solía perder la noción de qué comida había en la casa. Comíais muchas gachas de avena cuando erais pequeños. Los efectos secundarios de eso es que ahora las tienes aborrecidas. No te acuerdas de si Dave tiene la misma aversión que tú. Aparentemente él podría comer y beber lo mismo todos los días sin que le molestara, así que igual no.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]  
  
TT: Dave, cuáles son tus emociones y pensamientos en lo que respecta a las gachas de avena estos días.  
TG: no me quedan emociones para las gachas  
TT: Dave.  
TG: no se que quieres que te diga no tengo ningun pensamiento de normal sobre las gachas de avena  
TG: si no tuviera nada mas para comer no la tiraria a la basura pero no puedo decir que alguna vez haya estado extremadamente ilusionado por comer gachas de avena en toda mi vida  
TG: no me esperaba a la santa gachainquisicion esta mañana  
TT: Nadie lo hace nunca.  
TT: Es sólo que estaba tirando la comida caducada de la nevera y me he acordado de la ingente cantidad de gachas de avena que debimos haber comido de niños. Ahora no puedo soportarlas.  
TG: pero por otra parte hay alguien a quien le pongan las gachas de avena  
TG: de hecho regla 42 estoy seguro de que hay algun pervertido en internet metiendo la polla en gachas ahora mismo  
TT: Has conseguido hacer que las gachas de avena me resulten aún menos apetitosas. Bien hecho y por favor para.  
TG: de nada  
TG: como esta mama  
TT: Bien, le conté lo de June y se puso un poco rara. Me advirtió que no confiara en ella.  
TG: mama siempre ha dicho eso de ella  
TT: También es verdad.  
TT: ¿Cómo fue la cita de Karkat y Sollux anoche?  
TG: bueno no he visto a ninguno de los dos desde entonces asi que voy a suponer que muy muy bien  
TG: y esperate a que sollux me cuente todos los cotilleos de karkat  
TT: Me da la impresión de que el que vosotros dos seáis moirails pone a Karkat en una clara desventaja en este triangulito poliamoroso que tenéis montado.  
TG: vale pero siendo justos karkat te tiene a ti y no me cabe ninguna duda de que tu le contarias información mortificante o explotable sobre sollux y yo en un santiamen  
TT: Esas son acusaciones sin base. Además, yo no estoy saliendo con Karkat y Sollux y tú sí, así que difícilmente es comparable. Pero como mínimo esto significa que debería contarle más cosas sobre ti.  
TT: Hablando de eso, madre estaba mirando a esa foto tan bonita tuya de después de que te decoloraras el pelo.  
TG: rose por favor no  
TG: nadie tiene por que saber eso  
TT: Oh, ¿en serio?  
TG: oh dios  
TT: Ya no quedan dioses, Dave, sólo yo.  
TG: y june  
TT: June tampoco te tendría clemencia, pero si quieres puedo preguntárselo.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  ectoBióloga [EB]  
  
TT: June, querida, te acuerdas de cuando Dave se tiñó el pelo.  
EB: JA!  
EB: me acuerdo perfectamente! qué pardillo! y se quedó con un montón de parches naranjas cuando no se le quitó el negro!  
TT: ¿Crees que debería contárselo a Karkat?  
EB: deberías habérselo contado casi que ayer  
TT: No puedo ayer, pero sí hoy.  
EB: excelente >:)  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  ectoBióloga [EB]

Vas y le echas una foto a esa imagen tan desfavorecedora, con cuidado de cortarte a ti misma de ella. Karkat está desconectado por motivos en los que preferirías no especular. Igualmente le mandas la foto con una explicación rápida y te esperas a que él coja su móvil para que pueda reaccionar en condiciones. La anticipación de ese momento te calienta hasta la médula. Te ocupas a ti misma con tareas domésticas mundanas durante media hora antes de que Karkat te responda.

carcinoGenetista [CG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
CG: OH DIOS MÍO, ES COMO SI LA NAVIDAD HUBIERA LLEGADO TEMPRANO ESTE AÑO. MUY TEMPRANO, CONSIDERANDO QUE ACABA DE PASAR.  
TT: De verdad que era algo digno de ver en su momento. Sollux le advirtió que no saldría bien.  
CG: PERDONA, NO PODÍA OÍRTE CON EL RUIDO DE MÍ PONIENDO ESTA FOTO COMO LA DEL CONTACTO DE DAVE EN MI MÓVIL Y ADEMÁS MI FONDO DE PANTALLA DE BLOQUEO.  
TT: Excelente.  
CG: POR DESGRACIA PARA DAVE, YO NO TUVE NINGÚN AMIGO NI FAMILIA CUANDO YO TENÍA ESA EDAD ASÍ QUE NADIE SABRÁ NUNCA TODAS LAS MIERDAS TONTAS QUE HICE. JAQUE MATE.  
TT: Bueno, eso hace que ahora yo esté determinada a enterarme.  
CG: OH NO.  
TT: Oh, sí.  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
TG: puuuuuuuat  
TG: quiero decir puuuuuta  
TT: No, demasiado tarde, ya la has cagado.  
TG: joder bueno vale eres una puat y una puta asi que ahi lo llevas  
TG: esto significa la guerra rose  
TG: tendre que ir pronto a la biblioteca  
TG: seria una pena que kanaya viera fotos de tu fase emo de hot topic  
TT: Una fase implica que no me he limitado a refinar mi estilo gótico. No me asustas.  
TG: ja  
  
turntechGlorioso [TG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Oh, de verdad esperas que se haya tragado ese farol, definitivamente no quieres que él se dedique a enseñarle a Kanaya fotos tuyas viejas cuando estás intentando pedirle una cita. Si actúas como si no te molesta la idea entonces quizás Dave se rinda e intente humillarte con Karkat en su lugar. Sólo puedes tener esperanza a estas alturas.

Con la vaga esperanza de evitar la vergüenza, subes al ático para intentar esconder mejor cualquier artefacto vergonzoso de tu pasado en tu bolsa de contención. No quieres que Dave venga hasta aquí a por pruebas ni tampoco que mande a Sollux.

El ático está lleno de todas las cosas normales que tienen los áticos. Polvo, arañas, cajas de cosas que deberían haber ido a la caridad pero fueron olvidadas. Por ahí hay algunas cajas de «presiosos recuerdoz» según lo que tienen escrito y por la tela que asoma de una de ellas puedes ver que contiene al menos uno de tus disfraces de Halloween de otros años. Hay decoraciones para cada temporada, cajas de ingredientes para hechizos que al ser comprados al por mayor, sólo estorbarían en el laboratorio, y una caja fuerte.

La miras de soslayo mientras te guardas tu ropa y cosas viejas, pues claro que sabías que la caja fuerte estaba aquí. Cuando eras pequeña y explorabas el ático, te preguntabas qué había dentro. Tu madre te explicó que era una caja fuerte ignífuga y tenía documentos importantes. Las copias en papel de sus títulos, su certificado de nacimiento, la escritura de la casa y la propiedad, tu certificado de nacimiento y todo eso. Todo muy mundano e inmediatamente carente de interés. Pero ahora… bueno, si fueses a esconder una manta mágica pero quisieras evitar que llegara a las manos de Dave entonces ese sería un lugar razonable en el que guardarla. También podría ser donde estaba guardada la tuya antes de que la metieras en una caja y la enterraras en Invierno.

Con curiosidad, vas de rodillas hasta ahí, esta sección del tejado es más baja que el resto y hay bolas de cristal colgando del techo. Sabes que tienen que ver con parte del hechizo de protección extremadamente complicado que vuestra madre ha puesto en la casa y siempre te han dicho que no las toques. Ahora mismo no tienes ninguna intención de trastocar eso, así que te agachas por debajo de las bolas de cristal y te sientas con las piernas cruzadas ante la caja fuerte. Tienes que moverte a un lado para esquivar una en particular que tiene trocitos de una pluma blanca dentro, una pluma que sospechas que es de Karkat.

Al devolver tu atención a la caja fuerte ya sabes que tus trucos de siempre para abrir cerraduras no funcionarán en este caso. Es una caja fuerte mágicamente protegida así que la magia de abrir cerraduras que tú podrías conseguir no le hará nada.

Esperanzada, mueves ligeramente la manilla pero no hay suerte, no se abre. La cerradura de combinación parece desaprobar tu presencia. Estás tentada de poner combinaciones al azar pero dudas que eso dé ningún resultado. Podrías pedirle a tu madre el código pero te da la sensación de que ella no te lo dará, aunque no puedes distinguir por qué te da esa impresión.

Tus ojos vagan por la habitación, aunque eso no ayudará. Tampoco es que tu madre fuera a poner una caja fuerte en el ático y escribir la combinación en la pared de encima. Tu mirada recae sobre la pequeña ventana redonda que está dejando pasar un rayo de sol hasta el suelo a tu lado. Tu memoria cosquillea, te dijiste a ti misma que te quedaras bajo el sol. ¿Podrías haber estado hablando de esto?

Con curiosidad, te tumbas en el suelo, dejando que tu cabeza y pecho descansen sobre el rayo de sol como hiciste cuando estabas intentando ver a Karkat con el atrapasol que te hizo tu madre. Permites que tu mente se vacíe y la dejas abierta a cualquier conocimiento que pueda proveerte cualquier fuente que pueda ayudarte.

El sol, aunque provenga de la débil luz invernal, se filtra a través de la ventana y te calienta la piel. Puedes ver el brillo rojizo a través de tus párpados cerrados y te imaginas que el resto de tu cuerpo está brillando con la calidez de la distante estrella de tu planeta. En tu imaginación ves a tu madre entrar al ático y giras la cabeza para ver cómo se agacha en la caja fuerte y gira la rueda.

4-1-3-6-6-6

Abres los ojos y te sientas de golpe. Eso no era una visión de Cthulhu, eso era… de alguna manera acabas de ver eso tú sola. Los humanos no pueden hacer eso. Antes habías sido capaz de achacar todo lo que habías visto a la influencia distante de tu dios patrón a través de la luna, pero esto no ha tenido nada que ver. Nerviosa, te acercas a la caja fuerte y giras la rueda para meter los números.

4-1-3-6-6-6

No puedes evitar darte cuenta de que el 413 es un conjunto de números significativo para ti. Tú vives en la cuarta planta, en el apartamento número trece, y también es el cumpleaños de June, trece de abril. Además, 666 es una referencia nada sutil en lo que respecta al Diablo y al Infierno, una conexión que no te gusta ni un pelo.

Cuando metes el último dígito, escuchas cómo la caja fuerte hace un ruido sordo y cuando giras la manilla, esta se abre.

Tus ojos asimilan con avaricia todo lo que hay dentro. Antes de tocar nada, escaneas la caja fuerte en general. Hay varias cajas de zapatos abiertas con documentos alineados ordenadamente dentro de ellas, otras cajas albergan sobres significantemente gruesos. Por impulso coges el más grande y ves que la dirección de devolución es una editorial. Al pasar rápidamente las páginas de su interior confirmas que es el manuscrito de una de las obras publicadas de tu madre. Es sensato guardarlo pero no te interesa mucho, si tuvieras algún deseo de leer la obra de tu madre hoy mismo, simplemente bajarías las escaleras y te harías a ti misma el favor de leer una versión propiamente encuadernada y editada. Te vas a los sobres más pequeños, un contrato de empleo en la Universidad de Salem, la escritura de la casa, su certificado de nacimiento. No es particularmente interesante.

Abandonas esa caja y eliges otra nueva. Abres un sobre con dorso de cartulina y encuentras tu certificado de nacimiento y toda la documentación que viene con dar a luz a un niño. Te fijas en que pone que vuestro parto fue en casa a pesar de que estabas bastante segura de que nacisteis en un hospital. Pero por otra parte, si os cubrió con la manta, el personal no sabría de vuestra existencia como para escribir nada, presumiblemente vuestra madre volvió después diciendo que os había tenido a Dave y a ti en casa y consiguió vuestros certificados entonces. Ciertamente una manera de complicarse la vida.

Otros sobres son cartas de médicos, una confirmando su test de embarazo positivo y dándole indicaciones de que vaya a las consultas prenatales en varios intervalos. Otras cartas son los resultados de varias analíticas y curiosamente te encuentras examinando la primera ecografía de tu madre, la cual parece ser de cuando estaba embarazada de siete semanas. Probablemente sea más sentimental para ella que útil. Estrechas la mirada hacia la vieja ecografía y apenas eres capaz de distinguir la cosa en la foto como un ser humano, ni mucho menos eres capaz de distinguir si eres tú o Dave a quien consiguieron echarle una foto.

Ojeas otros cuantos sobres más hasta que te encuentras con una ecografía posterior, en esta pone catorce semanas. En esta se ve más claramente a un ser humano pero no estás segura de si eres tú o es Dave. Curiosamente sólo hay una imagen en el sobre, así que sea cual sea el que está en la foto, no consiguieron echarle una foto al otro. Eso te parece algo raro pero supones que tampoco es que pudieran pediros que os movierais ahí dentro para sacar una foto más clara, ¿verdad? Unas cuantas cartas más son médicos asegurándole a vuestra madre que todos los tests prenatales son perfectamente normales y te está dando la impresión por el tono de las cartas que vuestra madre había estado preguntándoles mucho y estaba preocupada. Te preguntas si quizás estaba preocupada por la retroalimentación mágica cuando estaba embarazada o si este fue el inicio de cómo se volvió increíblemente paranoica y sobreprotectora. Tu corazón se hunde al pensar eso y abres otra ecografía en un sobre, esta vez hay dos fotos dentro además de una carta sustancial.

Esta vez puedes veros tanto a ti como a Dave. Estás bastante segura de que esta primera foto es Dave, basándote en el ligero garabato escrito que parece poner «bebé masculino» en la parte de abajo de la ecografía. Por encima de Dave puedes ver lo que a tus ojos te parecen un brazo y un pie que no le pertenecen a él. La segunda foto te muestra a ti con mucha más claridad con partes de Dave de fondo y una nota que pone «bebé femenino». Interesante. Sacas la carta de dentro del sobre y la abres.

_Querida Doctora Lalonde,_

_Aquí tiene las ecografías impresas de su anterior ecografía en nuestras instalaciones. Como le mencioné en nuestra última consulta, sólo puedo disculparme por no ver los dos fetos hasta ahora. Esto a veces puede pasar con los ultrasonidos de los estadíos más tempranos del embarazo, aunque es muy inusual. Es posible que sus ecografías previas mostraran un bebé y luego el otro se viese en la otra y simplemente no nos dimos cuenta de que ambos estaban ahí. De nuevo, sólo puedo disculparme por este error por nuestra parte._

_Sin embargo, me alegro de informarla de que entre sus ecografías y sus recientes análisis de sangre, ambos fetos parecen estar sanos y cumpliendo con todos los patrones de desarrollo en esta etapa. Por supuesto, continuaremos con su seguimiento durante sus consultas ya programadas pero si quisiera hablar conmigo en cualquier momento por favor no dude en hacerlo. Además, hemos vuelto a tomar todas las pruebas correspondientes para tanto su hijo como su hija que podríamos haber hecho hasta ahora, asegurándonos de saber de quién es cada resultado. Como le mencioné no tiene nada de qué preocuparse aquí pero mando, como usted me ha pedido, una copia impresa de todos nuestros datos._

_De nuevo, le ruego me disculpe._

El médico firma con su nombre y una firma ilegible.

Repasas los otros sobres y encuentras la ecografía final, te debates si mandarle a Dave una foto de la suya, siendo que esta es una de sus primeras fotos, pero quizás deberías limitarte a darle el código y dejarle que explore esto él mismo la próxima vez que venga.

Al seguir rebuscando en la caja fuerte, no puedes evitar pararte, aquí definitivamente faltan cosas. Para empezar no encuentras el certificado de nacimiento de Dave en ninguna parte, ni su número de la seguridad social ni nada. También falta la manta hipotética para él, si alguna vez estuvo aquí, pero aparte de las ecografías no hay ninguna foto de él aquí dentro. Tampoco es que haya muchas de ti, sólo un par de ti recién nacida, con la cara arrugada y regordeta con tus manitas cerradas en puños. Pero… nada de Dave. A pesar de que todos los bebés se parecen bastante, no hay manera de que estés confundiendo fotos tuyas con fotos de Dave, tenéis apariencias muy diferentes en lo que a tonos de piel, color de pelo y ojos se refiere, a pesar de que vuestros rasgos se parezcan mucho. Así que… ¿dónde está él?

Te sientas sobre tus talones y frunces el ceño mirando a la caja fuerte. Quizás vuestra madre sacó esas cosas por algún motivo. Ciertamente vuestras fotos de bebés tendrían un poder mágico y simbólico enorme, dado lo importantes que deben ser para vuestra madre, así que no es demasiado descabellado pensar que vuestra madre podría haberlas usado para algún hechizo de protección y quizás sólo le quedan algunas fotos sueltas tuyas. Eso es suficientemente razonable, pero sus documentos legales son otra historia.

Podrías preguntarle a tu madre pero ella probablemente te mienta o quizás simplemente no se acuerde. Tienes otra fuente.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
TT: Sollux, ¿puedo tomarte prestado un momento?  
TA: me 2iiento 2o2pecho2o pero me da curiio2iidad  
TT: ¿Emocionalmente o en general como persona?  
TA: 2ii  
TT: Estoy en el ático de casa, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo a algo conmigo? Necesito una… segunda opinión.  
TA: e2toy viiendo tu de2carado juego de palabra2 con el número do2, 2é que e2tá2 iintentando provocarme.  
TT: Me declaro culpable.  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

“Eso no significa que no vaya a venir de todos modos.” Sollux dice cuando aparece detrás de ti.

“Naturalmente. Así que, esta caja fuerte…” Empiezas y haces un gesto hacia ella. Sollux se sienta a tu lado y la mira con curiosidad.

“¿No suele estar cerrada? He subido aquí para comprobar las protecciones un billón de veces y nunca la he visto abierta.” Sollux comenta, sorprendido.

“Ya, yo de alguna manera… sabía la combinación. La vi. Estoy dejando eso a un lado para entrar en pánico al respecto luego.” Le cuentas.

“Razonable. Esto pareeeecen ser documentos aburridos.” Sollux dice, sacando una copia en papel del carné de conducir de tu madre.

“En su mayoría, sí. Hay ecografías de cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Dave y de mí, no se dieron cuenta de que éramos dos hasta más adelante, mira.” Dices y le muestras el sobre con ambas ecografías y la carta.

Sollux le echa un vistazo a las ecografías y hace una mueca, arrugando ligeramente la nariz y enseñando sus colmillos para denotar su asco.

“Los mamíferos sois… súper asquerosos. Es tan asqueroso que vosotros dos estuvisteis tan… puaj.” Sollux se estremece y te la devuelve.

Supones que algunos encontrarían asqueroso el origen de Sollux de proceder de una costilla, pero puedes ver cómo un embarazo puede parecer algo salido de una película de terror. Supones que a ti no te afecta porque es normal para tu especie, para todos los mamíferos en realidad.

“No puedo encontrar aquí ninguna foto de Dave de bebé, ni su certificado de nacimiento, número de la seguridad social ni nada. Los míos están aquí, junto con todas las cosas de Mamá. También tenía esperanzas de encontrar el equivalente de mi manta para Dave.” Le cuentas.

“Dave entró en la escuela y puede teletransportarse a los sitios, tiene un carné de identificación oficial.” Sollux declara y se encoge de hombros.

“Bueno, sí, pero yo también lo tengo y nunca había visto mi certificado de nacimiento ni todo esto hasta ahora. Mamá se encargaba de esas cosas, creo.” Explicas.

Sollux se encoge de hombros y guarda silencio.

“¿Sabes qué hizo ella con él? ¿Es que usó fotos o documentos para algún hechizo? ¿Están guardados en otra parte?” Le urges.

“No llevo la cuenta de todos los hechizos que lanza tu madre. Se podría, supongo. O ella podría tener más cajas fuertes escondidas por ahí, como reserva o algo así.” Él dice y ojea uno de los sobres con manuscritos dentro.

“¿Has visto alguna otra caja fuerte?” Preguntas. Jurarías que a veces hacerle preguntas es como hablarle a una pared.

“No.” Sollux admite.

“Así que, ¿no ves eso raro?” Le presionan.

“Todo es raro en esta casa.” Él responde y se teletransporta al otro lado de la sala para inspeccionar las protecciones ya que está aquí.

“Es raro que tú no encuentres esto raro.” Lo acusas.

Sollux se gira y te observa en silencio un momento, mirándote con ambos pares de ojos y parpadeando lentamente con un par y después con el otro.

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que quiero guardarme para mí un alijo de cajas fuertes con documentos aburridos?” Sollux se ríe.

“No, no he dicho eso. Yo sólo-” Te esfuerzas por encontrar una respuesta. Aquí está pasando algo raro, puedes sentirlo. Pero a pesar de eso tienes dificultades para encontrar con qué acusarlo. No hay ningún motivo por el que él DEBERÍA saber lo que tu madre hizo con esos documentos y esas fotos, ni con la manta. Él podría saberlo por ser súper mágico y moverse tanto como lo hace, pero si no lo sabe no hay nada que le puedas hacer, tampoco tiene ningún motivo aparente para esconderte esa información así que esto debería ser tan simple como que él te diga que no sabe nada y tú te lo creyeras.

Hay algo raro pero no puedes decir qué es.

“No lo sé.” Terminas patéticamente.

“Entonces vale.” Sollux dice y se vuelve a mirar las protecciones.

Te quedas mirando sus espaldas sospechosamente y te acuerdas de tu advertencia a ti misma, de que los demás tienen sus propios motivos.

“Normalmente estás muy metido en cualquier información que tenga que ver con Dave. Yo habría pensado que te interesaría más esto.” Dices en un tono de voz mucho más liviano de lo que te sientes en realidad.

“Ya, pero esos fetos raritos que se convirtieron en vosotros dos son asquerosos. Además, no me importa su certificado de nacimiento, soy consciente de que él nació. No necesito una hoja de papel que lo conmemore para saberlo.” Sollux dice sin mirarte.

“¿Y si alguien se coló aquí dentro y ROBÓ estas cosas?” Sugieres.

Sollux te mira por encima del hombro y arquea una ceja.

“¿Y si alguien encontró la casa de vuestra madre a pesar de las protecciones, se coló a pesar de ellas, no fue pillado por ella a pesar de que literalmente nunca sale de aquí, encontró la caja fuerte escondida en el ático, de alguna manera consiguió la combinación y robó… papeleo aburrido y fotos de bebés? De Dave. ¿Específicamente de Dave?” Sollux dice con incredulidad.

“…Él tiene un blog, me han dicho que es muy famoso.” Dices débilmente y Sollux se empieza a desternillar con una risa inesperada, claramente no habiendo visto venir ese comentario.

“Vale, ahí me has pillado, eso ha sido hilarante.” Sollux se ríe mientras se sienta en el suelo y alza la vista para sonreírte.

“Me parece que algo huele a chamusquina por aquí, eso es todo. Es raro que eso no esté aquí.” Le cuentas seriamente.

“Decir que es raro es justo. Sólo… no te preocupes por ello.” Sollux te dice suavemente.

Te vas a obsesionar al respecto, que Dios te ayude.

“Tienes razón.” Dices en su lugar.

Sollux te dirige un saludito semi sarcástico y se teletransporta a… donde sea que haya decidido irse.

Todavía no estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, pero le echas unas cuantas fotos a tu certificado de nacimiento, vuestras ecografías y todas las cartas adjuntas. Le echas fotos a cualquier cosa que te pueda hacer falta más adelante. Con eso hecho, cierras la caja fuerte y piensas en tu plan. O más bien permites que tu plan se empiece a formar en la parte de atrás de tu mente, como hacen los mejores planes. Físicamente, ocupas tu tiempo en hacer comida para tu madre y tomando prestados algunos libros sobre el demoníaco para Karkat. Cuando le cuentas a tu madre que crees que Karkat los está usando para flirtear con Sollux, ella se mete de lleno a ayudarte. Aparentemente Sollux la mantiene al día con sus pensamientos sobre Karkat cuando la visita para ver que está bien y sospechas que tu madre está siguiendo toda esa relación como si fuera una telenovela. Aunque tampoco es que tú puedas decir que el resto de vosotros no estéis igual de interesados en la vida amorosa extremadamente dramática de Karkat.

Cuando vuelves a Salem, Karkat está absolutamente encantado con el libro pero cuando le hablas de los documentos perdidos de Dave, él tampoco tiene ninguna idea.

“¿Quizás vuestra madre los cortó por la mitad o algo? Ella hace eso con las cosas, ¿verdad? Esto habría sido cuando vosotros erais niños así que tampoco es que pudierais haber arreglado esas cosas, puede que ella se limitara a tirarlas porque las había estropeado. Oh, quizás por eso estaban en una caja fuerte tan apartada en primer lugar.” Karkat sugiere.

Eso suena razonable y muy propio de tu madre. Ella es consciente de las cosas que hace y su tendencia a ser impredecible, dificultarse a sí misma el dañar cosas importantes es muy creíble. Es sólo que… no sientes que sea verdad.

“Voy a encontrar el certificado de nacimiento de Dave.” Declaras.

“¿Vas a volver a rebuscar en tu casa o…?” Karkat pregunta.

“No, voy a conseguir una copia.” Dices, decidiéndolo mientras lo dices.

“Probablemente haya formularios para ello, las oficinas de archivos hacen copias o lo que sea.” Karkat razona.

“No quiero hacer eso, ¿y si alguien está vigilando el sitio?” Dices.

Karkat abre la boca, no dice nada y la vuelve a cerrar. Él estrecha los ojos al mirarte.

“Entonces voy a preguntarte cómo planeas conseguirlo y de verdad espero que tu respuesta no implique algún tipo de delito.” Karkat dice lentamente.

“No es «algún tipo» de delito. Es robar de unas instalaciones de archivos federales, es un delito específico. Además, no es ilegal si he tocado una manta que hace que yo no exista.” Señalas petulantemente.

Karkat se cubre la cara con las manos y suelta un ruido de profunda exasperación. O quizás suena a jirafa moribunda, te resulta muy parecido. O eso asumes.

“¿Y por qué exactamente te molesta tanto esto?” Él pregunta cuando alza la cabeza para respirar.

“Tuve una visión y abrí esa caja fuerte por algún motivo.” Insistes.

“Vale, pero considera esto: Digamos que tus habilidades de vidente se están haciendo más fuertes pero tu capacidad de recibir mensajes específicamente de tu patrón se está haciendo más débil. Con todo eso de la… prisión asesina para dioses en la Luna y tal. ¿No podría significar eso que eres capaz de ver información a demanda incluso si no es relevante? Quizás sólo le preguntaste la combinación de la caja fuerte al universo y éste te la dio, no tiene por qué tener un significado oculto.” Karkat razona.

“Pero la combinación de la caja fuerte era nuestro piso y número de puerta, el cual también resulta ser el cumpleaños de June-” Empiezas.

“Espera, ¿de verdad que June tiene un cumpleaños? Ella no nació. ¿Supongo que quizás ella se limitara a escoger uno?” Karkat masculla para sí mismo, tú lo ignoras y continúas.

“-sin mencionar que terminaba en 666. No creo que sea una coincidencia, esto quiere decir algo. Voy a recuperar el certificado de nacimiento de Dave.” Le dices firmemente.

Karkat suspira y niega con la cabeza, pero aun así saca su móvil y mira su calendario, el cual tiene sus horarios de clase y trabajo apuntados.

“¿Cuándo nos vamos?” Él refunfuña.

“¿Nos?” Preguntas, sorprendida.

Karkat te dirige una mirada seca y pone los ojos en blanco.

“No soy tan tonto como para pensar que puedo convencerte de que no hagas esto y no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga cometa un crimen federal con magia sin estar yo ahí de refuerzo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?” Él dice.

Mejor amiga. Oh.

Crees que él también se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir porque empieza a ruborizarse, aunque te fijas en que no retira lo dicho. No quieres particularmente que lo haga, así que sigues adelante.

“¿El sábado?” Sugieres.

“Vale, pero para que tengamos una coartada, nos volaré hasta allí en vez de teletransportarnos. De esa manera podemos decir que sólo estábamos estudiando en nuestra residencia durante el momento del crimen.” Karkat dice, asintiendo, y guarda un espacio en su agenda con «ESTUDIAR CON ROSE».

¿Qué suele decir la gente en estas situaciones? ¿Un buen amigo te ayuda a mudarte, un mejor amigo te proporciona una coartada y te ayuda a colarte en un edificio federal para cometer delitos graves? Algo así por lo menos.

“No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho dejar el móvil en casa.” Le dices a Karkat el día de vuestros planes criminales. Bajo vosotros hay una enorme pradera verde y puedes ver varios centauros correteando por la zona.

“Nuestros móviles tienen localización GPS, si los dejamos en Salem la coartada es mejor.” Karkat explica, bufando.

Te echas más adelante sobre su espalda, con cuidado de no obstaculizar a sus alas.

“Pero piensa en todo lo que podría estar leyendo ahora mismo.” Suspiras.

“Te invito a caminar.” Karkat te suelta, no lo dice en serio y sólo puedes sonreír al haber conseguido chincharlo.

“Cuéntame otra vez todas tus precauciones.” Sugieres.

“Tengo una nota que voy a poner en mi amuleto telefónico explicando que estoy esperando a alguien que no puedo recordar y que me quede donde estoy. Ahí he explicado la sensación y dicho que si no oigo nada hasta por la tarde, que llame a la biblioteca y le cuente a Kanaya que no has vuelto y que tienes la manta. Sé que no sabré lo que significa eso, pero he dicho que tengo que citar eso textualmente.” Karkat te cuenta.

“Eso debería funcionar, ¿verdad? Poner mi nombre no hará que no puedas leer el mensaje, ¿no?” Te preguntas.

“Podría editarlo por si las moscas.” Karkat concede.

Cuando aterrizáis y Karkat reaparece detrás de un contenedor de basura en Nueva York, te tomas un momento para ayudarlo a editar la nota. La oficina de archivos del Ministerio de Salud está justo aquí y ahí tienen copias de los certificados de nacimiento de todo el mundo y otros documentos legales del estilo. Has investigado al respecto, sabes lo que te estás haciendo.

“Hace bastante frío, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien esperando aquí fuera tanto tiempo?” Le preguntas.

“No creo que el frío me afecte mucho, o al menos no puede matarme.” Karkat se encoge de hombros. Supones que tiene razón, después de todo voló por el espacio la otra vez.

Sin embargo, tú metes la mano en tu bolso y sacas dos de tus últimos proyectos de punto, una bufanda y un gorro gris oscuro y lavanda claro a rayas. Tienes la costumbre de tejer cuando lees libros de texto, mantener tus manos ocupadas te ayuda a concentrarte.

“Toma, quédate con estos para mantenerte en calor.” Insistes y se los pones a Karkat entre las manos.

“No tienes por qué hacerlo, estoy bien.” Karkat insiste pero tú le diriges una mirada marcada y es más listo como para discutirte. Observas cómo se pone el gorro y la bufanda con un suspiro.

“Adelante entonces.” Karkat te da un empujoncito, sosteniéndose la muñeca cerca de la cara para vérsela cuando empiece el hechizo.

Tú metes la mano en tu bolso y sacas la caja que enterraste en Invierno. Lo único que hay dentro es tu manta, el cinturón de contención de Karkat está en vuestra residencia. La última vez fue… genuinamente aterrador. Nadie podía verte sin importar lo que hicieras y Karkat se limitó a dejarte ahí en ese cementerio. Por supuesto, no lo culpas, pero no fue una experiencia agradable. Aun así, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Sacas la manta y puedes ver el momento en que los ojos de Karkat se desenfocan y vuelven a enfocar, él mira a través de ti y entonces se fija en su muñeca y en la nota pegada. Frunce el ceño y la lee con curiosidad, leyéndola varias veces antes de agacharse en el callejón y esperarte. Suspiras aliviada, ¡no te ha dejado tirada!

Metiéndote la caja y la manta en tu bolso por separado, sales corriendo del callejón y cruzas la calle hasta las instalaciones del Ministerio de Salud. Pasan unos minutos hasta que alguien con una tarjeta pasa y eres capaz de seguirlo hasta el interior del edificio y por la decepcionante seguridad. Quieres terminar rápido porque sin recordarte, no tienes manera de saber el tiempo que Karkat confiará en su propio mensaje.

Otro factor desconocido con el que vas a tener que lidiar es que aunque eres invisible para todos cuando estás bajo el hechizo de tu manta, sabes que el conocimiento de tu existencia vuelve cuando esta es devuelta a la caja. Tus amigos y hermano te recordaron al instante en que la volviste a poner dentro, pero no sabes si la gente con la que te cruces en este pasillo serán capaces de recordarte de golpe. Vas a asumir que funciona como El Acontecimiento, en que la gente podría recordar verte pasar por el pasillo pero a menos que algo les inste a preguntarse por qué estabas ahí o a mirar las cámaras de seguridad, no se lo cuestionarán.

Eso es lo que esperas, y si eso falla tienes la coartada de Karkat para respaldarte. Igualmente, te esfuerzas por pasar desapercibida mientras averiguas la ruta correcta hacia tu certificado de nacimiento y el de Dave. Te rezagas cerca de una sala de descanso un momento y cuando ves a alguien dejar su oficina para ir a beber algo, pasas por su lado y te metes dentro para ver su ordenador.

Te toma un momento, pero consigues averiguar cómo buscar archivos en su sistema. Buscas tu apellido y la fecha en tu certificado de nacimiento de cuando fue expedido, la cual es notablemente diferente de tu fecha de nacimiento real. Esa es otra prueba de que vuestra madre volvió luego para registraros. El ordenador te da una ubicación de almacenamiento y tú sales de la pestaña de búsqueda y sales de la oficina antes de que vuelva el hombre que trabaja aquí.

Te toma veinte minutos encontrar el área correcta entre los montones de registros en el sótano del edificio. Son el tipo de estantes que van apiladas juntas y tienes que moverlas manualmente para abrirte paso. Los archivos están ordenados por fecha y ubicación en cajas dentro de las estanterías y aunque te toma un momento, consigues sacar una caja de documentos algo desmejorada con la etiqueta de la fecha y hospital correctos. Dentro de ese periodo de dos semanas que cubre esta caja, hay certificados de nacimiento y defunción, todos ordenados por nombre.

Los ojeas y te paras cuando ves tu apellido.

Lalonde, Rose.

Ajá. Siguiente ficha.

Lane, Charles.

Oh, por supuesto. Dave va antes que tú en el alfabeto, tonta. Pasas a la ficha previa a la tuya.

Knight, Katrina.

¿Qué?

Sacas tu ficha, te lames el dedo y frotas el papel, intentando separar el certificado de nacimiento de Dave que debe estar pegado al tuyo. Deben haberlos rellenado al mismo tiempo así que probablemente se hayan aplastado juntos. Frotas los papeles pero sólo ves tu certificado de nacimiento ahí dentro.

Debe haberse traspapelado. Coges la caja y mueves las estanterías, repentinamente paranoica de que alguien pudiera moverlas y aplastarte sin saberlo. Encuentras una lámpara y te sientas en el suelo justo debajo. Con mucho cuidado sacas cada ficha una por una y las compruebas.

Pasan unos buenos quince minutos y has comprobados todas las fichas de esa caja, pero la de Dave no está por ninguna parte. Hasta vuelves y compruebas la caja anterior y posterior de tu hospital sólo por si el certificado de nacimiento de Dave fue entregado en una fecha diferente al tuyo.

La ansiedad y confusión luchan por la supremacía de tu mente mientras intentas considerar una explicación para esto. Es perfectamente creíble que vuestra madre destruyera, perdiera o usara mágicamente el certificado de nacimiento de tu hermano. Ella podría estarlo guardando en otra parte, eso es perfectamente creíble. También es enteramente posible que el hospital enano cerca de vuestra casa traspapelara el certificado de nacimiento de Dave en este lote de papeles que enviaron o que vuestra madre decidiera registrar vuestros nacimientos en días diferentes. Parece poco probable porque tendría que sacaros a los dos de la casa para registrar sólo a uno. No se limitaría a dejaros en casa solos con meros días de vida durante horas. Podría haber muchos motivos por los que el certificado de nacimiento de Dave no esté en vuestra casa. Es inusual pero perfectamente posible.

Sin embargo, que el de Dave no esté ni en vuestra casa ni aquí implica una magnitud mucho menos probable que cualquier evento pase por coincidencia. Te muerdes las uñas mientras piensas, necesitas eliminar tantas variables como sea posible. Te viene a la mente aquella cita a Sherlock Holmes tan trillada y manida. _Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable, debe ser la verdad._

Tu intención es conseguir la verdad.

Después de devolver las cajas, vuelves a subir hacia las oficinas y repites tu truco de esperar a que haya un ordenador libre. Te sientas en la silla de otra persona como si fuera tuya y buscas tu propio certificado de nacimiento, no sólo tu apellido, sino específicamente tu ficha. Al repasarla, todo parece correcto. Entonces, en otra pestaña, buscas a Dave.

La máquina te saca varias fichas de Dave, su seguridad social, su cuenta de teletransporte, su registro al voto, y su certificado de nacimiento. Las mismas cosas que también aparecían en la tuya. Pinchas en su certificado de nacimiento y este se abre fácilmente.

El certificado de Dave es idéntico al tuyo. Bueno, no lo es. Su nombre y sexo no son iguales pero el resto sí, incluyendo la localización de su certificado físico, y aun así ahí no está. Ahí van tus esperanzas de que su certificado pueda estar guardado en otra parte por algún motivo o que lo hayan sacado. Vacilas un momento, mirando entre el certificado de Dave y el tuyo. Sí que son idénticos. En teoría pesabais y medíais lo mismo, y la letra es igual. Este no es un formulario digital rellenado online, es una copia escaneada del certificado. Es como si le hubieran hecho un Photoshop muy vago al tuyo y hubieran puesto la información más básica de Dave.

Espera, hay una diferencia más. La hora de nacimiento. Pone que nació cinco minutos después de ti. Sólo son diferentes eso, su sexo y su nombre. Eso es raro, muy raro.

El hombre al que pertenece este escritorio está parado en la puerta de su oficina con una expresión desconcertada, como si estuviera intentando recordar si se le ha olvidado algo. Es una expresión que ahora te es familiar, si estás interrumpiendo a alguien en una tarea que están intentando hacer, no lo harán pero tampoco sabrán por qué no lo están haciendo.

Sales apresuradamente de tus búsquedas y te levantas del asiento del hombre, y tan pronto como lo haces, él se sienta y vuelve al trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tu mente está a rebosar de preguntas pero no crees que puedas encontrar más respuestas aquí dentro. En su lugar escoges irte tan tranquilamente como puedes por si apareces en las cámaras de seguridad luego. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir del edificio, cruzar la calle hasta el callejón en el que dejaste a-

¿Dónde está Karkat?

El callejón está sospechosamente falto de Karkats de cualquier descripción. Te metes la mano en tu bolso, con intención de guardar la manta con la esperanza de que Karkat vuelva a por ti, pero cuando lo haces escuchas su risa a lo lejos.

La curiosidad te hace seguir el sonido y encuentras a Karkat un poco más adentro en callejón, a la vuelta de la esquina, hablando con un tío que te parece algo sospechoso.

“Joder, ¿y entonces qué pasó?” Karkat se ríe.

“Bueno, entonces teniéndolos a todos en un frenesí alimentario por un poco de jabón, cogimos a uno de los chicos ¡y lo _tiramos dentro_! ¡Él estuvo gritando y agitándose hasta que se dio cuenta de que las putas cosas no se lo estaban comiendo para nada!” El extraño se ríe a carcajadas.

Tú miras al hombre de apariencia cansada y te das cuenta de que lleva puestos el gorro y la bufanda que tejiste. Parece no haberse duchado en bastante tiempo, su ropa aparenta ser bastante vieja y tiene entre sus manos una mochila enorme y estropeada con un saco de dormir cuidadosamente enrollado dentro. Estás… estás bastante segura de que es un sintecho. Y ahora te sientes culpable por pensar que tenía pintas sospechosas.

“Seguro que os metisteis en problemas por eso.” Karkat se ríe.

“Ehhh, el sargento nos sermoneó porque tenía que hacerlo, pero podías ver que él también lo encontró graciosísimo. Idiotas de las fuerzas aéreas.” El hombre se ríe también.

“Ja, siempre es bueno cuando tu jefe mola. La mía es terrorífica pero mola mucho, así que puedo apoyarme en eso.” Karkat asiente.

“¿No decías que trabajabas en una _biblioteca_ en una escuela pijotera?” El hombre se vuelve a reír.

“Una biblioteca mágica. Los libros a veces intentan morderte y hace poco uno me poseyó e hizo que intentara matar a mi chico-” Karkat titubea.

“¿Tu chico?” El hombre repite.

“Sí, ya sabes. En plan, uh, mi chico. Mi colega, ja. Así que sí, es un trabajo más peligroso de lo que te imaginas.” Karkat dice rápido, probablemente sin querer contarle a un extraño que está saliendo con otro hombre.

“Supongo. ¿Estás seguro de que puedo quedarme esto?” El sintecho pregunta, cambiando de tema y tirándose de la bufanda.

“Pues claro, ni siquiera termino de sentir el frío. Además, ni siquiera recuerdo de dónde los he sacado así que no pueden ser demasiado importantes.” Karkat sonríe.

Te quedas ahí un momento mientras Karkat habla felizmente con este hombre que parece ser un veterano de alguna rama militar. Un hombre a quien Karkat le ha dado su gorro y su bufanda en pleno enero. Te vuelves a meter en el callejón y cuando estás fuera de su vista, guardas la manta y vuelves con Karkat.

Ser testigo de cómo la repentina comprensión de quién eres recorre la cara de Karkat es mucho más entretenido cuando que él te olvidara estaba bajo tu control. Es una mezcla entre el pánico de «acabo de acordarme de que me he dejado el horno encendido» y de «joder, me he olvidado de nuestro aniversario».

“Karkat, aquí estás.” Le sonríes. El hombre le dirige a Karkat una sonrisa que sugiere que él piensa que Karkat está a punto de meterse en un buen lío.

“¡Rose! Sí- yo… siendo haberme alejado del sitio y…” Karkat mira de soslayo al hombre, claramente dándose cuenta de que acaba de darle tu regalo.

“No hay problema. Pero deberíamos irnos.” Dices diplomáticamente.

“Ja, os dejaré con eso. Gracias otra vez, por la pasta y la ropa.” El hombre dice con una sonrisa de verdad y le da una palmada a Karkat en el brazo.

“Ni lo menciones.” Karkat le sonríe débilmente y se despide del hombre. Cuando los dos estáis solos, Karkat se gira y te dirige una mirada de disculpa.

“Siento tanto haberme olvidado, yo-” Empieza a disculparse.

“No tenías ni idea de que existía, está bien. Además, creo que él los necesitaba más. Aunque es revelador saber que no puedo dejarte solo durante una hora sin que te vayas por ahí a hacer buenas acciones.” Sonríes.

“Yo no- no tenía frío y no es una buena acción sólo hablar con alguien como personas. La barra está demasiado baja si eso es lo que cuenta. De todos modos, he regalado tus cosas, incluso si se me había olvidado aun así lo hice así que mi neto de buenas acciones está en negativo.” Karkat masculla.

“¿Y la pasta que ha mencionado?” Husmeas.

“Era suficiente para un café y un almuerzo, algo que podría yo hacer fácilmente en casa, no es-” Karkat se está poniendo colorado. Oh, ¿no es un _angelito_? Aun así, probablemente no deberías burlarte demasiado de él por esto.

“¿Te importa si nos vamos yendo? Necesito ver qué piensas de lo que he averiguado.” Preguntas.

Karkat obedece con entusiasmo y rápidamente estáis sobre las nubes por encima de Nueva York y estáis volando de vuelta a Salem. Cuando Karkat parece estar yendo más o menos por inercia para un ser que vuela sin prestarles mucha atención a las leyes de la física, empiezas a hablar.

“El certificado de nacimiento de Dave no estaba ahí. Lo busqué en todos los sitios en los que podía estar físicamente.” Le cuentas.

“Eso es… muy raro.” Karkat admite.

“Las probabilidades de que no estuviera en la caja fuerte de mi madre ni aquí son efectivamente muy bajas.” Coincides.

“Sí, sí que parece que aquí pasa algo.” Karkat asiente.

“Lo he buscado digitalmente y su certificado de nacimiento fue escaneado para meterlo en el sistema, pero parecía una copia mala del mío con sólo su nombre, sexo y hora de nacimiento diferentes. Todo lo demás era una copia de píxel a píxel.” Dices.

“¿Crees que es un registro falso?” Él pregunta.

“Tiene que serlo, pero no sé por qué. Quizás Dave no sea mi hermano de verdad. Quizás sea un- un niño cambiado o algo así.” Dices y puedes empezar a sentir cómo te inunda la histeria. Mantuviste la calma dentro del almacén y en la oficina pero ahora está bastante claro que algo va muy mal y estáis lejos de todo el mundo y puedes expresarlo y… todo está subiendo a la superficie.

“Vale, primero de todo, un niño cambiado reemplazaría a un niño que ya estuviera ahí. A menos que creas que algún hada inepta se metió en tu casa para reemplazarte y le pasó eso de cuando entras en un cuarto y se te olvida para qué entraste, y seguidamente se volvió al bosque con las demás hadas sin ningún niño. Así que, incluso si Dave fuera un hada y nadie lo supiera, seguiría habiendo un certificado de nacimiento oficial. Además, igual será mejor que no le menciones a Jade que ser un niño cambiado te hace «no ser real» ni a Dave que no es tu hermano. Creciste con él, sigue siendo tu hermano.” Karkat dice razonablemente.

“Joder, tienes razón. No quería decir eso. Sé que es mi hermano y no pienso eso sobre las hadas o los niños cambiados. No… no les cuentes que he dicho eso.” Dices mientras te ruborizas hasta el cuello de la vergüenza.

“Yo no he oído nada. Así que, si es un registro falso, ¿por qué? O…” Karkat deja de hablar.

“¿O?” Le instas.

“Bueno, El Acontecimiento fue un hechizo de algún tipo. Algunos de los efectos no fueron como June los anticipó, así que tiene sentido que El Acontecimiento funcione con la misma lógica que los fallos normales en hechizos. Ya sabemos que hay un problema temporal por el vídeo y las notas que te dejaste a ti misma. ¿Y si los certificados de nacimiento son raros por eso? Las copias digitales funcionan bien para que los dos seáis capaces de hacerlo todo, pero la gente no mira las copias físicas muy a menudo así que están estropeadas o perdidas.” Karkat sugiere.

“Pero mi certificado de nacimiento está bien.” Señalas.

“¿Y si Dave no es tu gemelo? Podría ser tu hermano pequeño o algo. Quizás El Acontecimiento hizo que tú tuvieras su edad y cambió su certificado de nacimiento al tuyo y simplemente duplicó los digitales para escurrir el bulto. El suyo y el tuyo pueden haber acabado así por algún error sintáctico o algo.” Karkat dice.

“Eso tiene algo de sentido.” Dices lentamente.

Puedes creerte que no tengas la edad que crees tener. Karkat parecía tener menos edad, June fingió envejecer, y tú has visto vídeos de ti misma a esta edad cuando deberías haber sido una niña. Algo va mal con el tiempo. La idea de que en vez de retroceder el tiempo al completo, la gente rejuveneció en su lugar tiene sentido de una forma que no puedes explicar del todo. Pero a pesar de que en general esta teoría tenga sentido, no estás segura de que termine de ser verdad.

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Karkat vuela y cierras los ojos mirando el sol.

Dave y tú sois gemelos, eso lo sabes.

Así que, ¿qué narices está pasando?

Cuando Karkat y tú aterrizáis otra vez en Salem, él se ducha y se va a la cama bastante rápido, es cierto que ha volado una gran distancia contigo a cuestas, así que no es de extrañar que esté cansado. A ti te toma un poco más de tiempo meterte en la cama, pero cuando lo haces el sueño te lleva fácilmente.

Quizás deberías haber estado más alerta para las cosas que Morfeo te tenía preparadas, estando tan impaciente por llevarte a dormir. No lo anticipaste, así que cuando el sueño te llega, te toma por completo.

_Estás atrapada en un punto fijo, rotando pero incapaz de moverte. Esto sería más horripilante si no fueras consciente de que estás mirando a través de algo fijo, no es tu cuerpo el que está congelado y colgado. La luz brilla a través de ti, hasta los escalones del autobús más allá._

_Observas cómo los pasajeros desembarcan con caras cansadas y se suben otros nuevos. Ellos les muestran sus billetes al conductor y se dirigen a sus asientos. Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse cuando una mano las para y un hombre se sube al autobús, un demonio._

_Él sube los escalones con la falta de gracia de un adolescente que acaba de dar el estirón y aun así no se tropieza ni termina de tambalearse. No tiene nada de equipaje con él salvo por un muñeco enorme, con sus largos miembros terminando en zapatillas de tela y guantes blancos y redondos respectivamente. Hay moscas a su alrededor y aunque no puedes oler, estás segura de que esto lo hace, sabes que huele a carne putrefacta y este conocimiento existe en tu interior a pesar de que no lo has pedido ni lo quieres._

_El conductor se echa hacia atrás, aunque no sabes si es por el olor emanando del muñeco o por la pálida cara pintada del demonio arrastrándolo._

_“Usted…” El conductor titubea, mirando otra vez al muñeco y al demonio. Parece sopesar sus opciones, las consecuencias de negarle la entrada contra el riesgo de lo que conformarse podría acarrear. Él traga sonoramente y vuelve a empezar._

_“¿Tiene un billete?” El conductor pregunta._

_El demonio niega con la cabeza y parece verte, sus ojos morados fijos en ti._

_“¿A dónde va?” El conductor le pregunta y la atención del demonio vuelve a él. Si pudieras suspirar de alivio, lo harías._

_“¿A dónde vas_ tú _?” El demonio pregunta._

_“Los Ángeles.” El conductor dice tímidamente._

_El demonio sonríe, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Asiente y se dirige a un par de asientos al azar sin comprar billete. Cuando se gira puedes ver mejor el muñeco y tus ojos se clavan en los suyos de plástico. Al mirarlo, los ojos de pesadilla azul te atraviesan, con el rostro fijo en una sonrisa rígida que hace que resuene una risa en tu mente._

Te despiertas con un grito, saliendo de tu cama y cayéndote al suelo con el esfuerzo de alejarte de algo que no está cerca de ti. Sería reconfortarte decirte a ti misma que lo que has visto no era real, pero no puedes hacer eso.


	34. Dulces sueños (están hechos de esto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho no haber subido nada este mes, tanto mi beta como yo estábamos de exámenes. La semana que viene volveré a subir capítulos los lunes, espero que os guste :)

El sueño o la visión que tuviste anoche te perturba hasta tal punto que te es extremadamente difícil conseguir descansar después de eso. Por lo tanto, en tu clase de alquimia con Jade a la mañana siguiente estás algo atontada y te avergüenza admitir que ella acaba haciendo la mayoría del trabajo y consiguiendo que saques la clase adelante.

Te arrastras por la clase con la promesa de que más café y la comida del almuerzo te consigan activar un mínimo. Karkat está trabajando pero los demás están ahí para recibirte.

“Me pediré el café más fuerte que podáis hacerme legalmente.” Gruñes mientras te acercas a la mujer que hace las bebidas calientes en la cafetería.

“No creo que-” Ella empieza a protestar.

“Pruébame.” Dices. Crees que la mirada de la muerte en tus ojos la insta a cumplir con tu petición porque ella te echa una cantidad ingente de café espresso en tu vaso de café extragrande.

“Guau, los dos tenéis una pinta terrible.” Jade comenta cuando os sentáis en la mesa en la que están vuestros amigos.

“Qué borde.” Sollux dice con un limón en la boca, el cual se está comiendo como si fuera una manzana.

“Tú no, me refería a Rose y a Dave.” Jade chasquea la lengua.

Miras a tu hermano y ves que él parece tan falto de sueño como tú, las ojeras que tiene son tan profundas que puedes vérselas hasta con las gafas de sol puestas.

“¿Pesadillas?” Adivinas.

“¿Conoces la serie esa de _Ninja Warrior_?” Dave pregunta y tú asientes. Efectivamente has oído hablar de Ninja Warrior y de hecho has visto varios episodios, ya que te has criado con Dave y habéis compartido la misma mediateca, por supuesto que lo conoces.

“Algo así. Tenía que correr por ahí. Pero no había gomaespuma ni acolchados, todo eran pinchos y espadas y todo estaba ardiendo. Eso y había cámaras por… todas partes.” Dave se estremece.

Sollux le dirige una mirada de simpatía y se acerca a su lado.

“¿Y tú?” Dave pregunta.

“He tenido un sueño sobre un demonio, o puede que una visión, no lo sé.” Dices y das un trago a tu café. Pones una mueca ante el sabor, es muy fuerte pero tú lo eres más, joder.

“¿Oh?” Sollux pregunta, claramente interesado.

“Nadie que hubiera visto antes. No hacía nada malo ni nada, sólo se subió a un autobús de camino a Los Ángeles. Tenía un muñeco super siniestro con él y a ese ya lo había visto en otro sueño.” Dices encogiéndote de hombros. Incluso si fuera una visión, probablemente sea una metáfora de algo, al igual que debe ser el muñeco.

“Háblame del muñeco.” Sollux dice urgentemente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la voz poniéndosele más aguda hacia un tono que describirías como en pánico.

“Era… uh,” Frunces el ceño mientras intentas imaginártelo, “era más o menos de mi altura. Como que tenía los miembros de fideo y era suave, no del tipo de un muñeco rígido sino más bien del estilo de uno de trapo. Tenía puestas zapatillas de deporte y una… cara perturbadora de plástico. Con ojos azules y-”

“¿Y un diente de oro?” Sollux susurra, horrorizado.

“Y- sí. Y labios y mejillas de color rojo.” Asientes.

La cara de Sollux adopta una expresión de miedo irrefrenable, puedes ver cómo se le va acelerando más y más la respiración mientras Dave le frota la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

“¿A dónde decías que iba el autobús?” June pregunta, sin alzar la vista de su móvil.

“Los Ángeles.” Respondes.

June pone una mueca y le pasa su móvil a Sollux. Sollux lo mira y su terror parece multiplicarse mientras se lleva las manos ambos lados de la cabeza y sube los pies hasta el asiento con él.

“Sollux, respira. ¿Qué es tan siniestro de este muñeco? ¿Aparte de que todas las marionetas den mal rollo?” Dave pregunta en su mejor voz tranquilizadora.

Tú extiendes la mano por la mesa y coges el móvil de June para poder verlo.

_LA POLICÍA INVESTIGA UN ASESINATO EN MASA EN UN AUTOBÚS GREYHOUND_

_Hoy unos motoristas de paso descubrieron un autobús de la marca Greyhound y la policía está buscando al asesino desconocido. Los treinta ocupantes del autobús que se dirigía a Los Ángeles fueron golpeados hasta morir dentro del autobús. La policía no tiene ninguna pista conocida pero la investigación está en marcha._

El artículo sigue hablando de las precauciones que está tomando la gente de la zona pero tú te quedas atascada en la fotografía que acompaña la noticia. Hay salpicaduras de sangre por dentro del parabrisas, pero tus ojos están fijos en lo que cuelga del espejo retrovisor. Un solo atrapasol brillante y de cristal, ahora goteando sangre. Por ahí estabas viendo tú. No era ninguna metáfora, viste cómo el demonio y su marioneta se subían a ese autobús.

Perdón, su muñeco. ¿Verdad? Sigues pensando que es una marioneta pero es un muñeco.

“Ese era el autobús.” Dices, aturdida.

“Eso no es nada bueno.” June masculla.

“Pero predijiste un asesinato, quizás si vuelve a pasar podríais pararlo. ¿Viste el aspecto del tío?” Jade pregunta, esperanzada.

“Parecía algo sucio y un poco trastornado, con dientes afilados y unos cuernos largos y en espiral.” Enumeras.

“¿Cómo Kurloz? ¿El del club?” Sollux pregunta.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo viste y no te fijaste mucho en él dado que estabas muy asustada en su momento.

“¿Puede que un poco? No se parecían tanto como Mituna y tú, si eso ayuda. El muñeco también olía a carne putrefacta, lo cual… puaj.” Te estremeces al pensarlo.

“Pero esto podría ser bueno, si Rose puede seguirle la pista podríamos luchar contra él.” June sugiere.

“No hay otra opción.” Sollux accede.

“Vale, dejaos de ser misteriosos. ¿Quién es este demonio y qué pasa con el muñeco?” Jade exige.

“Venga, Sollux, guardar secretos claramente no está ayudando. Y June, tú le dijiste a Karkat que intentarías ser más abierta sobre las cosas ahora que sabemos lo que sabemos.” Les recuerdas a ambos.

“Yo no-” Sollux empieza.

“No, Sollux, cuéntanoslo.” Dave insiste.

Sollux vacila pero ves cómo sus hombros caen.

“No conozco exactamente al demonio, sé que tiene que ver con traer de vuelta a alguien más y creo que también lo podría haber hecho el creador de mi creador. Estoy 99% seguro en realidad.” Sollux responde.

“¿El Diablo?” Jade pregunta y Sollux asiente.

“¿Y el muñeco? He tenido otros sueños en los que lo montaban.” Señalas.

“Él…” Sollux suspira y se para un momento.

“Soy un demonio, más o menos. Estoy alineado con todo eso así que la mierda que funciona contra los demonios funciona contra mí y fui diseñado para parecerme a un demonio pero yo no soy… estrictamente… exactamente un demonio.” Sollux dice.

“¿Qué?” Dices, completamente anonadada.

“Básicamente lo soy en todas las maneras que importan pero sabéis que soy diferente, todo eso de no morir. Más bien soy una subespecie pero te pueden salir cosas como yo que no son demoníacas. No puedo ser más específico. Lo importante es que…” Sollux se estremece ligeramente y te da la sensación de que está intentando evitar las cosas que no puede decir, “si lo que le pasó a ese tío, la marioneta digo, si lo que le pasó a su creador le pasara al mío, entonces a mí me pasaría lo mismo.”

“¿Y qué le pasó a él exactamente? ¿Estás contándome que él en realidad no es ni una marioneta ni un muñeco?” Preguntas lentamente.

“Los demonios están hechos de cosas. Yo estoy hecho de cosas y él también, somos el mismo tipo de especies. Tú quitas a su creador de en medio y él se acerca tanto a morir como puede. Se deshace.” Sollux responde.

“¿Dices que se desmonta? ¿Esas son las partes que estáis buscando?” Dave pregunta y Sollux asiente.

“Así que el corazón, lo que sea que había en Japón…” Dices lentamente.

“También era el cuerpo, creemos que podría haber estado guardado en la caja de la isla de Jade.” Sollux añade con una mueca.

“Decía que estaba vacía, ¿se refería al muñeco de dentro? Espera, ¿significa eso que ese corazón está en el muñeco?” Jade exclama.

“Definitivamente serías capaz de oler eso a estas alturas.” June masculla.

“¿Qué pasa si se juntan todas sus partes de nuevo?” Preguntas, temiéndote la respuesta.

Sollux te dirige una mirada de miedo con los ojos bien abiertos y niega con la cabeza, se queda mudo pero no sabes si es porque no puede decírtelo o si está demasiado asustado como para decirlo en voz alta siquiera.

“Pero necesitas encontrarlo, ¿verdad? Ahora tienes una última ubicación, por ahí se puede empezar.” Jade señala.

“Los demonios pueden teletransportarse, él podría estar en cualquier parte. La ubicación sería más útil si estuviera dándonos algún motivo, pero eso no está pasando.” June dice, descontenta.

“Así que, ¿qué hacemos?” Preguntas.

“ _Nosotros_ no haremos nada. Yo tengo que irme a hablar con gente, estrechar la búsqueda si puedo. Cuéntamelo si tienes más sueños o visiones.” Sollux te instruye y seguidamente desaparece.

“Yo también… debería… irme.” June dice. Te figuras que ella probablemente también pueda salir a su manera mágica, pero simplemente no está cómoda haciéndolo en una cafetería llena de gente, lo cual arruina un poco lo guay de su salida comparada con la de Sollux, pero ahí lo llevas.

“Esto no puede ser bueno.” Dices en voz baja.

“¿Tú crees?” Dave coincide sombríamente.

“Pero tenemos un plan, si Rose tiene más visiones nos volvemos a reunir y averiguamos qué hacer desde ahí. También deberíamos mantener los ojos y los oídos atentos a las noticias así si una de sus visiones señala a alguna parte, tendremos alguna idea de lo que está pasando.” Jade dice.

“Esa es una sugerencia muy buena.” Coincides.

“¿Veis? Si trabajamos juntos y HABLAMOS entre nosotros entonces estoy segura de que podremos con esto. Tú no tendrías estas visiones sin motivo alguno, ¿verdad?” Jade intenta decir para reconfortaros.

Al menos solía ser así, pero ciertas personas te han puesto en duda al respecto últimamente.

“Probablemente debería ir a poner a Karkat al día sobre lo que está pasando.” Dices.

“Oh, sí, por supuesto.” Dave asiente y tiene una sonrisilla asomándole por la cara. Sollux tiene la mala costumbre de contárselo todo a Dave así que estás segura de que él sabe lo de la teoría favorita de Sollux sobre Karkat y tú.

“Cierra el pico.” Le sueltas y te vas, sin estar dispuesta a quedarte a esperar una respuesta.

Encuentras a Karkat en la biblioteca, recolocando libros, pero cuando le dejas claro que quieres hablar con él, se escabulle contigo en una de las oficinas y se apoya contra una mesa para escuchar toda la historia. Lo hace en silencio hasta que has terminado, con una expresión sombría.

“¿Bueno?” Finalmente dices, no es propio de él no interrumpirte con sus propios comentarios. No es tan malo como Dave pero ¿quién lo es cuando se trata de eso?

“Iba a contarte algo que creo que está relacionado con esto.” Karkat dice, descontento.

“¿Y?” Dices.

“He estado siguiendo las noticias de la NASA por razones obvias desde que volví de la Luna y sacaron un comunicado de prensa esta mañana. Le he pillado el truco a averiguar qué quieren decir sus comunicados de prensa detrás de todas las cosas que dicen en el papel. Está pasando algo con el Sol ahora mismo.” Karkat dice.

“¿Qué tipo de cosa?” Preguntas.

“Es una…” Karkat cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño mientras intenta recordar, “algo de una masa coronal. Básicamente, siempre hay viento solar y clima procedente del Sol y pequeñas explosiones y cosas así, pero ahora mismo parece que se esté preparando para vomitar una irrazonable cantidad de plasma y otras cosas solares directamente a la Tierra. De momento sólo está explotando como loco y no tienen ni idea de por qué. Yo recordé lo que dijo tu otro yo sobre quedarte bajo la luz y cómo esa cosa de luz que te hizo tu madre aumentó tu capacidad para ver, además de que el que te tumbaras bajo el sol en tu ático hizo que consiguieras la combinación de la caja fuerte…”

“Crees que mi habilidad para ver está conectada al Sol, más allá de la manera mundana que eso implicaría para el resto del mundo digo.” Concluyes.

“Parece una conclusión razonable que sacar.” Karkat dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso fácilmente podría ser lo que te estaba señalando tu otro yo sin decir tanto. Quizás sin tu patrón del todo accesible, has buscado otras fuentes, quizás un dios solar menor que se escapó del Acontecimiento al igual que June. Pero te sientes como si ese no fuera el caso, no a menos que el Sol como cosa física te esté influenciando y no crees que eso sea posible.

“¿Qué tiene esta eyección de masa coronal-” Empiezas.

“Eso era. Se me había olvidado el nombre exacto.” Él asiente.

“-¿qué tipo de efecto va a tener sobre la Tierra?” Preguntas, ¿cómo de poderosa es esta cosa?

“Bueno, parte de lo que estaba haciendo la NASA era advertir a compañías energéticas para que cambiaran sus métodos de ejecución para ser más mágicos y no usar el Sol como fuente para nada. A las brujas también les estaban aconsejando que se alejaran de las cosas solares como fuentes y que no usaran nada prefabricado que se base en él, vaya a ser que se sobrecarguen. Pero podría haber una caída tecnológica, problemas de comunicaciones, si va muy mal tendrán que cancelar el teletransporte. Sonaba bastante duro a pesar de que estaban hablando mucho de que eso sería en el peor de los casos.” Karkat explica.

“Así que tú crees que la creciente actividad solar me está cargando.” Concluyes.

Eso no es, estás segura. Suena mal en tu cabeza.

“Para mí tiene sentido.” Él asiente.

“Supongo que simplemente tendremos que mantener eso vigilado.” Dices.

Karkat accede a mantenerte al tanto pero por desgracia tiene que volver al trabajo. Tampoco está Kanaya por ahí así que te vuelves sola a tu residencia. Es un día bastante soleado y despejado, aunque comprensiblemente fresco por la época del año. Cuando vuelves a tu apartamento te encuentras con que el sol está cayendo por las ventanas, dejando cuadrados brillantes de luz en el suelo. Te quedas de pie un momento, con el abrigo en mano y por impulso tiras tu abrigo al perchero y coges los cojines del sofá. Los tiras al suelo bajo el sol, te acuestas en ellos y cierras los ojos.

La calidez del sol te baña la piel en un brillo agradable y dado lo mal que dormiste anoche, te es fácil adormecerte.

_Brillas, el sol se refleja a través ti para que formes arcoíris sobre el papeleo debajo de ti. Estás en un escritorio y de nuevo estás inmóvil._

_“Él no puede seguir yendo por ahí pidiéndonos que hagamos su trabajo por él, hace que parezca que nos necesita. Deberíamos no ser nada para el gobernante del Infierno, pero que él se apoye así en nosotros hace que parezca débil.” Una mujer dice con desaprobación._

_“Sea como sea, tenemos que seguir órdenes. Yo para empezar, no quiero que recaiga sobre mí la ira de Cal si vuelve, y miedo me da pensar en las consecuencias de eso.” Otra mujer dice tensamente._

_“Ya, pero tampoco es que Sollux sea siquiera el líder, él es sólo el… no está bien. No era su propósito liderar, fue hecho para seguir las órdenes de su creador.” Un hombre chasquea la lengua._

_“¿Y era el de Cal?” Alguien más pregunta._

_“Nos iría mejor sin especular sobre los objetivos o pensamientos de nuestro anterior líder o su mano derecha. El momento de debatir si actuó enteramente bajo las órdenes de nuestro anterior líder o lo hacía semi independientemente no es ni aquí ni ahora. Sollux representa la voluntad de nuestro Heredero al trono y eso es todo lo que tenemos que saber. Y ahora volved al trabajo.” La mujer dice y la escuchas marcharse, cerrando una puerta tras ella._

_“Todos estamos jodidos si esto se desmorona.” El hombre dice con pesar y escuchas como otra personas se va._

_Sólo quedan dos personas en la sala, la primera mujer y la persona que preguntó por el tal Cal. Una mujer se sienta en el escritorio ante ti y empieza a escribir en el ordenador. Su cara está distorsionada, como si la estuvieras mirando a través de uno de esos objetivos de ojo de pez, así que es difícil distinguir sus rasgos. Ella alza la mirada repetidamente hacia el otro demonio y finalmente se para en su escritura._

_“Entre nosotros… mi moirail ha oído sobre este tío.” Ella dice en voz baja._

_“¿Tienes una pista?” El otro demonio dice sorprendido._

_“No, no, no sé nada. Sólo digo que definitivamente va a haber una lucha de poder por aquí y dado cómo era nuestro anterior gobernante con la gente que lo traicionaba… quizás deberíamos plantearnos el lado en el que estamos.” La mujer dice y se vuelve a escribir._

Oh… oh, mierda. Eso no es bueno.

En lugar de trolear a Sollux, simplemente lo llamas.

“Sollux, creo que acabo de ver el interior de la oficina de Redglare. Al menos me da la sensación de que era allí.” Dices.

“He estado ahí hace una hora, ¿ha- ¿va todo bien?” Sollux pregunta, preocupado, y puedes oír lo que suena a tráfico de ciudad de fondo.

“Había una mujer hablando de seguir tus órdenes, pero algunos de los otros parecían bastante dudosos sobre tu autoridad y una mujer estaba comentando que su moirail podría saber dónde está el demonio que estáis buscando.” Le cuentas.

Escuchas a Sollux gruñir, el micrófono coge el ruido pero él inspira profundamente y al final habla.

“¿Tenía el pelo corto o largo?” Él pregunta.

“Largo.” No la pudiste ver muy bien pero eso lo viste.

“Sí, sé quién dices. Gracias, ahora tengo una pista.” Él dice pero no suena contento, más bien sombríamente determinado.

“¿Cómo… ¿cómo vas a hacer que te lo cuente?” Preguntas con recelo.

“…No te preocupes por ello. Te veré luego.” Sollux dice y te cuelga.

Bueno, eso ha sido… moralmente dudoso, pero no puedes tirar ninguna piedras desde donde estás. Le habrías hecho de todo a Eridan para conseguir información sobre Karkat si hubiera llegado a eso. Al menos has sido útil, mantienes eso en mente.

La cena es apagada y os faltan tanto Sollux como June todo el tiempo. Cuentas lo que viste pero no mencionas lo que sospechas que Sollux está a punto de hacer, o ya ha hecho a estas alturas.

Nunca se te ha dado bien lo de dormirte a tu hora pero saber que tus sueños podrían ser la clave para conocer información vital hace que te veas mucho más inclinada a irte a dormir.

Desearías no haberlo hecho.

_Eres un foco de luz señalando a un escenario, el brillo incandescente de tu bombilla viene cargado por paneles solares en el tejado, redireccionando la energía del Sol hacia el interior del edificio. El escenario está iluminado intensamente mientras un hombre con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres dólares anda de un lado a otro mientras habla carismáticamente sobre lo grandioso que es su dios y cómo podrían revertirse todos los horribles efectos del Acontecimiento. Si sólo las miles de personas entre la audiencia pudieran mostrarle su fe, financieramente. Él sermonea y habla con charlatanería practicada, con la cara ampliada en la pantalla tras él y la voz proyectada con un sutil micrófono de color piel pegado a su mandíbula, con el cable recorriéndole la parte de atrás de su impecable camisa blanca._

_Observas y lo iluminas mientras él cautiva y embauca a la vez. De repente se ve una nube de humo morado tras él que no tiene nada de pirotecnia, al menos no suya. El humo desaparece, revelando la mirada perezosa del demonio de los ojos morados. Él tiene la marioneta cogida con un brazo y la coloca con cuidado en el suelo._

_El predicador se gira, atónito, pero al ver una oportunidad, intenta_ _«expulsar» a este terrible demonio de su iglesia._

_Dicho demonio se limita a parpadear en su dirección y rascarse despreocupadamente su mandíbula pintada. Puedes notar que la audiencia está recelosa, sin estar segura de qué pensar de esto pero se sienten descolocados al ver que las palabras del predicador no han desterrado a este malvado ser. A pesar de que eso no haya funcionado desde El Acontecimiento._

_Poniéndose nervioso, el predicador se aparta y guardas de seguridad armados corren hasta el frente del escenario, apuntando al demonio con sus armas. Él sonríe y vuelve a coger el muñeco. Hay una especie de púlpito en el centro del escenario y el demonio se pasea tranquilamente hasta allí, colocando cuidadosamente el muñeco de la cara de plástico para que este esté sentado y observándolo todo. Con eso hecho el demonio camina de vuelta hacia el predicador y sus guardas armados._

_Uno entra en pánico y dispara, provocando que los otros hagan lo mismo. Observas cómo las balas hieren al demonio de ojos y, ahora puedes verlo, sangre de color morado. Ligeras sacudidas y vibraciones recorren su cuerpo cuando le llegan los disparos, pero tan pronto como se les acaban las balas el demonio se vuelve a enderezar, sangrando profusamente pero de alguna manera está ileso._

_Él ahora está sonriendo en condiciones, un rictus horrible con muchos dientes afilados. Él extiende la mano como has visto hacer tanto a Sollux como a Karkat, sólo para que en lugar de una espada o una hoz, él invoque uno de esos mazos para hacer malabarismos que parece ser muy pesado. Él lo alza mientras el hombre que disparó primero empieza a recargar su arma para seguidamente lanzárselo con un poderoso movimiento._

_Estás horrorizada, sólo eres una luz, no puedes gritar ni apartar la vista así que tienes que mirar. Ves cómo el demonio se pasea tranquilamente hasta donde está el cadáver del guarda y saca su maza de lo que queda de la cabeza del tío. Miras cómo se gira y mira a los otros, todavía sonriendo. La audiencia está gritando y el predicador está paralizado por el miedo. El demonio se abalanza sobre otro guarda, echando el brazo hacia atrás y-_

“¡ROSE!” 

Te pitan los oídos y te despiertas de un sobresalto, tus manos están arañando las brazos sobre tus hombros. Es Karkat, está mirándote.

“Estabas gritando.” Él dice con una voz más baja.

“¿Cómo- c-cómo me has oído?” Exclamas, apenas capaz de recuperar el aliento para hablar.

“Te dejaste la puerta entreabierta, y la mía también lo estaba. Estabas gritando MUCHO, ¿qué has visto?” Karkat pregunta. Te suelta y se sienta al borde de tu cama, dejando que te endereces en condiciones. Tú te llevas la mano a la boca cuando te llega una oleada de náuseas. Tener que observar todo eso ha sido demasiado.

“Ese demonio, va a atacar una… una mega iglesia, creo. No he reconocido al predicador pero era bastante mierdoso. Ha empezado a atacar a los guardas y-” Te estremeces.

“Vale, de acuerdo. Vamos a contárselo a Sollux.” Karkat sugiere.

“¿Cómo sabes que ha vuelto?” Preguntas. Karkat se levanta de tu cama y tú pones los pies en el suelo para levantarte también.

“Vino a verme cuando volvió.” Karkat responde en una voz muy neutral mientras aparta la mirada. Te aguantas el comentario de que quizás Sollux necesitaba algún alivio para su estrés con el día que crees que ha tenido, después de lo que has visto no tienes muchas ganas de bromear.

Los dos subís hasta la planta de Sollux y Dave y Karkat llama a la puerta, con un volumen parecido al de su voz o lo suficientemente similar. Sollux abre la puerta con pelos de acabar de salir de la cama y los ojos vidriosos, y detrás de él ves a Dave, adormilado y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio y mirándoos.

“Rose ha tenido otra visión sobre ese demonio cabrón.” Karkat anuncia mientras entra y tira de ti con él.

“Oh, mierda. ¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta, mucho más despierto de golpe.

Tú te distancias un poco mentalmente mientras hablas, contando los detalles de tu visión tan clínicamente como puedes. Tanto lo que viste directamente y tus sentimientos e interpretaciones sobre el tema. Sólo lo viste matar a una persona pero estás segura de que habrá más víctimas. Crees que era clave que el muñeco estuviera observando, ya sea por el muñeco o quizás sólo era importante para el demonio. Cuanto más hablas, más se ensombrece la expresión de Sollux.

“Es una exhibición de su poder. _Él_ odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con vuestro dios, pero que la gente fuera hipócrita al respecto lo cabreaba aún más. No le iba eso de hacer las cosas a medias y ese tipo de gente… eso. Es una declaración de que tiene la fuerza suficiente como para matar a toda esa gente dentro de una iglesia y que el objetivo era… eso. Joder.” Sollux dice miserablemente.

“Pero aún no ha pasado, ¿verdad? Podemos pararlo.” Karkat protesta.

“Quizás. A veces las visiones de Rose son de cosas que pueden cambiarse y a veces es más bien «aquí tienes algo que va a pasar sí o sí» y es algo inamovible. ¿Qué sensación te dio esta?” Dave pregunta, ya familiarizado con tus visiones en el pasado. O más bien lo que le has contado al respecto antes.

“Me da la sensación de que es del segundo tipo pero preferiría asumir que es del primero e intentar pararlo. No me sé su nombre y la visión no tenía sonido, pero probablemente podría reconocer su cara.” Dices, esperanzada.

Sollux parece receloso pero dispuesto a intentarlo, Dave parece estar apoyándote pero confía en tu instinto de que no puedes cambiarlo, y Karkat… él está mucho más concentrado en ayudar. Por supuesto que lo está.

“Voy a empezar a buscar mega iglesias en Google y vamos viendo si reconoces alguna cara.” Karkat declara y empieza a hacer justo eso en su móvil.

Sollux suspira y hace que su portátil flote hasta él desde donde estaba descansando en su hamaca. Él también empieza a buscar y durante las siguientes horas os dedicáis a jugar a un «quién es quién» con hombres de apariencia genérica. Dave intenta dibujar al hombre basándose en tu descripción pero él básicamente tenía las pintas de un tío soso y blanco con maquillaje escénico para salir bien en cámara y una sonrisa falsa. Dos horas después estás lista para rendirte cuando Karkat te muestra al hombre que estáis buscando.

“¡Ese es! ¡Ese es!” Exclamas, volviendo a estar alerta y despierta de golpe.

“¡Sí! Vale, de acuerdo, es de una iglesia de Kentucky basándonos en la bandera de esta foto. Déjame que busque su nombre y-” La expresión de Karkat se congela.

Sollux se asoma por encima de su hombro y pone una mueca.

“Ya ha pasado, ¿verdad?” Preguntas, sabiendo la respuesta.

“En la misa de medianoche. Mató a todos los guardas, le cortó la cabeza al predicador con el cable de su propio micrófono y acabó con diez espectadores antes de esfumarse, todos los demás consiguieron huir. Está en todos los noticieros. Joder.” Sollux susurra.

“Así… así que este era el segundo tipo de visión. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho, Rose. No deberías haber tenido que ver eso, lo siento.” Karkat dice suavemente, como si esto fuera culpa suya de alguna manera. Tampoco esta sea la primera visión macabra que hayas tenido que ver, después de todo, tu dios patrón difícilmente era puro y para todos los públicos.

Pero sabías que esto iba a pasar, incluso cuando acababas de despertarte. Parte de ti sabía que no habías visto todas las muertes que iban a pasar ahí.

“¿Qué significa esto para ti, Sol?” Dave pregunta con incertidumbre.

“Esto significa… es un desafío de poder. Yo no voy a salir a matar gente para reafirmarme. Lo único que puedo hacer es atrapar a este tío y matarlo.” Sollux responde.

¿Puede hacer eso?

Te da la sensación de que probablemente tenga problemas con ello, aunque no tienes ningún fundamento real para ese juicio. De nuevo, simplemente como que… lo sabes. No estás segura de que te guste este conocimiento, o más bien cómo está apareciendo últimamente en tu mente. Aunque si te dieran la opción, no lo pararías, el conocimiento es poder e incluso aunque lo que hayas estado aprendiendo últimamente no ha sido agradable, sigue siendo útil saber cosas. Sólo desearías que viniera siendo testigo de menos asesinatos.

“Yo… tengo que irme. Tengo que arreglar esto, o al menos hacer un control de daños.” Sollux dice cansadamente.

“¿Puedo ayudar?” Karkat pregunta, dirigiéndole una mirada de simpatía a Sollux.

“No sé por qué creo que aparecer con un ángel no me va a ayudar mucho con lo de reafirmar que soy un buen líder de facto para todos los demonios. Probablemente me haría más mal que bien.” Sollux se ríe.

“¿Y qué hay de June?” Dave pregunta.

“Aparecer con un dios que no sea el mío tampoco pinta bien. La gente sabe que me llevo bien con June pero ella no puede hacer muestra de su poder aquí, ni mucho menos conmigo apoyándola.” Sollux dice, negando con la cabeza.

“¿Así que estás sólo?” Dave pregunta, claramente dolido ante la idea.

Atisbas angustia en la cara de Sollux sólo un momento, pero él rápidamente la esconde y le dirige una sonrisa débil a Dave.

“Estoy bien. Os veré luego.” Dice y seguidamente se esfuma.

Contarles las noticias a June y a Jade a una hora más razonable por la mañana no es más divertido, aunque al menos que lo cuenten Karkat y Dave evita que tengas que hablar más de lo necesario. Tener que contar lo que viste no es una experiencia agradable.

Se te hace difícil concentrarte en clase cuando tu mente se ve constantemente alterada por tanto conocimiento extraño y el principio de visiones. También es algo difícil olvidarte de tus visiones cuando la luz no para de parpadear y en muchas de tus clases entran en debate sobre la actividad extraña del sol. Las noticias te informan de que en ciertas partes del mundo están teniendo problemas tecnológicos y que la pérdida del equilibrio en la energía solar está alterando mucha magia elemental delicada.

Necesitas ocupar tu mente con otra cosa. Nada de distracciones frívolas, algo en lo que ya estés involucrada.

Kanaya.

Pasa esto, te gusta Kanaya. Te gusta mucho, quieres salir en una cita con ella para conocerla mejor y tienes esperanzas de poder, a falta de un término mejor, conquistarla. Pero no puedes limitarte a meterte en su oficina sin ningún preámbulo y pedirle una cita, a pesar de lo que Karkat te diga. Primero tienes que mostrar tu interés sutilmente, ella probablemente no haya visto muchas tradiciones de cortejo formales y odiarías decepcionarla al ser demasiado básica con todo esto.

Así que este es tu brillante plan y no tiene nada que ver con que no tengas las agallas como para ir a pedirle una cita directamente. Para nada.

Necesitas una excusa para quedarte y hablar con ella, necesitas planear esto.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  carcinoGenetista [CG]  
  
TT: Karkat, ¿dónde estás ahora mismo?  
CG: TRABAJANDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA.  
TT: Sí, eso lo sé, pero dónde exactamente.  
CG: EN… PLÁNTAS BOTÁNICAS (EUROPEAS), ¿POR QUÉ?  
TT: ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?  
CG: ESTOY RECOLOCANDO LIBROS. ¿*POR QUÉ* QUIERES SABERLO?  
TT: Quiero saber si puedo ir a ver a Kanaya.  
CG: PUEDES VENIR A VER A KANAYA SIN IMPORTAR DÓNDE ESTÉ YO DENTRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA, ROSE. NO ME NECESITAS CERCA.  
TT: Como que tenía esperanzas de que no estuvieras cerca.  
CG: OH.  
CG: OH, YA VEO. VA, PUEDO ESFUMARME.  
TT: Eres el mejor.  
CG: LO SÉ, PERO CUÉNTAME MÁS LUEGO.  
  
carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Te apresuras hacia el restaurante asiático que vendía boba la otra vez que fuiste con Kanaya y los otros. Estás intentando averiguar qué pedirle cuando ves un boba afrutado e inmediatamente sabes que TIENES que pedir eso para ella. Quizás no sea lo más inteligente pero tu impulsivo cerebro se ha comprometido con este plan y vas a hacerlo hasta el final.

Con dos bebidas en mano te diriges a la biblioteca hasta que te das cuenta de que será raro que aparezcas sin nada para Karkat, lo cual te obliga a darte la vuelta y pedirle otra bebida a él. Finalmente llegas a la biblioteca y gracias a Dios, Kanaya está sola en la oficina.

Puedes verla moverse a través del cristal insonorizado, su pelo perfecto ondulado y rozándole suavemente su hermosa cara. Lleva maquillaje y un conjunto clásico, con estilo e impecable. Titubeas, tu corazón está intentando salírsete por la garganta. No estás segura de que puedas hacer esto, no sabes por qué ella estaría interesada en ti.

No, no. Cada vez que has hablado con ella has disfrutado de su compañía y parecía que ella disfrutaba de la tuya. Karkat dice que ella está interesada en las mujeres y que le gustas. Eres inteligente. Se te da bien la magia y estás orgullosa de tu sentido del estilo. Aprietas los dientes y te aseguras de que sin importar lo injustamente maravillosa que es Kanaya, tú sigues teniendo algo que ofrecerle. Tú podrías gustarle a ella. Podría ser. Sólo tienes que conocerla mejor, darle pistas de que estás interesada.

Tú puedes.

Marchas rápida y determinadamente hasta la oficina y abres la puerta con el codo. Kanaya alza la vista para mirarte, sus delicados ojos esmeralda se centran en-

Mierda, no vas a conseguir nada si tus pensamientos tienen una prosa tan exagerada.

Kanaya te mira, sorprendida.

“Rose, me alegro de verte. Karkat está… haciendo algo. Estaba recolocando pero supongo que se ha distraído haciendo algo más porque ha pasado un buen rato.” Kanaya dice y frunce el ceño.

“Estoy segura de que lo encontraré. Yo, ah… te he traído esto. Me he acordado de que te gusta el boba, así que te he comprado uno.” Dices y le tiendes su bebida.

Kanaya parece genuinamente sorprendida, con las manos congeladas a medio camino de coger el vaso.

“No tenías por qué hacerlo, ¿estás segura?” Ella pregunta. Tú asientes y ella coge el vaso.

Observas cómo ella da un trago, su pintalabios deja una marca en la pajita y posiblemente también en tu alma.

“¿Es esto… naranja sanguina?” Ella pregunta lentamente y tú le diriges una sonrisa algo tímida.

“Parecía… propio.” Sonríes, esperando fervientemente que esto le parezca gracioso y no maleducado. Especialmente tras tu primer encuentro con ella, por Dios.

Kanaya sonríe, elevando ligeramente la comisura de la boca mientras sorbe por la pajita y mostrándote un colmillo que hace que tu corazón lata con tanta fuerza en tu pecho que estás segura de que ella debe ser capaz de oírlo. Bajas la mirada, dejando la bebida de Karkat en su escritorio mientras te apoyas en el borde de este.

“Bueno, me estaba preguntando,” empiezas, “tu trabajo académico va mucho de tela y obviamente a ti te gusta mucho eso de crear tela como mi manta. Además tienes mucho estilo.”

“Gracias.” Kanaya sonríe, quizás algo halagada. Eso esperas, esa era tu intención.

“Me preguntaba si dado lo mucho que has vivido y tus intereses, cuál es tu punto de vista al hablar de la moda a lo largo de la historia. Es decir, vemos cómo las modas se repiten dentro de la memoria de los humanos, pero ¿cuál es tu perspectiva al respecto? Me imagino que tú serías la persona más cualificada para responder una pregunta así.” Preguntas.

“Eso es un gran cumplido y probablemente estés sobreestimando enormemente mis habilidades. Aun así… es una pregunta interesante.” Kanaya reflexiona mientras se apoya contra una mesa y se lo piensa.

“Yo diría que siempre he sido fan de los corsés, no son tan incómodos como la gente se imagina si son del tipo y talla correctos. Las prendas solían ser diseñadas con mucho más cuidado y artesanía que ahora. Además, ni que decir tiene que los primeros intentos de sujetador fueron… poco favorables.” Kanaya hace una mueca.

“Ah, ¿te refieres al estilo de Madonna al principio de su carrera con el pecho puntiagudo?” Adivinas.

“Exacto. Pero ahora he cambiado de idea, aunque no me he convertido por completo. Los corsés van maravillosamente con vestidos pero son algo exagerados cuando se lleva una camiseta.” Ella concede y se sacude polvo invisible de su camiseta. Tú dirías que la camiseta de «Vampire Weekend» que lleva puesta ahora mismo es lo más informal en lo que la has visto si no fuera porque la lleva con una falda de color rojo sangre escalonada y estructurada con una abertura que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo. Muestra perfectamente sus delicadas botas de tacón negras que le llegan hasta la rodilla y están atadas impecablemente. El conjunto entero es un estudio de contraste glorioso.

“La moda rápida ciertamente tiene sus inconvenientes, eso no lo puedo negar.” Coincides.

“Efectivamente, pero ha dado lugar a varias modas y diseños que me gustan mucho. En realidad es un arma de doble filo. Pero… oh, la Edad Media en Europa y ver cómo se introdujo la seda ahí fue algo digno de ver. Es decir, los bordados obviamente me interesan mucho por mi trabajo y cómo típicamente ha sido un trabajo casi exclusivamente reservado para las mujeres. Era una manera de comunicar historia, cultura, mensajes políticos. Los diseños y estampados bordados en la ropa de un noble podían ser un signo de alianza o un insulto de una manera que simplemente era…” Kanaya suspira con nostalgia.

“¿Alguna vez has escrito libros o algo sobre esto?” Le preguntas con curiosidad.

“Oh, no. Es decir… estuve ahí, he viajado por todo el mundo, normalmente con mi madre o estando lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para saber más o menos dónde estaba la otra. Es sólo que ahora que el correo internacional es mucho más fiable, somos capaces de separarnos más a lo largo del mundo. Por supuesto, los vampiros sólo han empezado a verse aceptados hace muy poco tiempo desde mi punto de vista. No fue hace mucho que tenía que irme mudando cada diez años o así y empezar una nueva vida porque empezaba a ser aparente que yo no estaba envejeciendo para nada. También es difícil citar tu trabajo cuando tú eres tu propia fuente primaria y todos los demás a los que podrías haberles preguntado o están muertos o son otros «monstruos» a estándares humanos.” Ella se encoge de hombros.

“Pero ahora las cosas no están tan mal, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que hay muchas especies con vidas largas o que sean similarmente inmortales a tu alrededor a las que podrías pedir que fueran otras fuentes para ti. Tu jefa es un hada y no tengo ni idea de su edad. Te mereces que te reconozcan todo tu conocimiento y habilidades.” Insistes.

“Esa es una idea bonita. No sé, quizás algún día publique algo. Tampoco es que tenga prisa.” Ella dice ligeramente.

Sí, supones que no la tiene. Antes de que puedas seguir con esa línea de conversación, la puerta se abre de golpe. Te giras, esperando ver a Karkat, pero es un tío con cosas escritas por toda la cara. Y… parece tener una polla burdamente pintada en la mejilla.

“Vuestros estúpidos libros no funcionaron.” Él dice sin siquiera decir hola y tira un montón de libros sobre la mesa a tu lado, casi tirando la bebida de Karkat. Tú te apresuras a cogerla para que no se caiga.

“Dudo que los libros fueran el problema.” Kanaya dice gélidamente. Ella pone su propia bebida sobre su escritorio y tú le pasas la pila de libros cuando se acerca a ti para cogerlos.

“Gracias.” Ella dice con un tono más bajo y suave, una diferencia marcada con cómo habló con él.

“A ti no te había visto antes.” El tío comenta y te mira de arriba a abajo.

Cuando lees la palabra «infiel» estampada en su frente te das cuenta de quién debe ser, Karkat te habló de este tío.

“No, pero yo he oído hablar de ti.” Dices secamente.

“Oh, ¿en serio?” Él sonríe, claramente malinterpretando tus palabras.

“De hecho, desde la última vez que viniste he estado trabajando en un hechizo para cuando volvieras. Toma.” Kanaya dice y le pasa una bolsa.

El confuso gilipollas se la coge y abre dicha bolsa, sacando un puñado de cristales de varios centímetros de largo y quizás igual de anchos que un lápiz.

“Sólo dales los rosas a cada mujer que sospechas que te haya maldito y cuando acabes con eso, rompe el cristal azul con tu mano.” Kanaya le instruye.

“¿Y eso arreglará las cosas?” Él pregunta, dudoso.

“Debería funcionar de maravilla.” Kanaya sonríe con expresión rígida.

Kanaya se gira hacia los libros que acaba de devolver y empieza a escanearlos en el sistema mientras el tío vuelve a meter los cristales en la bolsa. Su postura se hace abruptamente más rígida y se vuelve a girar hacia el tipo sosteniendo las dos mitades de un libro. Ni siquiera está partido por el lomo, sino en horizontal.

“Oh, eso. Ya, me lo encontré y yo no iba a escoger algo así, así que pensé que alguien me lo dejó como una broma de mal gusto pero después de romperlo por la mitad vi lo de la devolución para este sitio en su interior, así que debe haberse colado por error o lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarlo con magia de tía de biblioteca o algo, coserlo o simplemente tirarlo porque no vale nada.” El tío se encoge de hombros.

Kanaya se le queda mirando, con la mitad superior del libro en una mano y la mitad inferior en la otra. Las dos podrían ser libritos por su cuenta. Ni que decir tiene que está completamente arruinado.

“Lo partí por la mitad con mis propias manos, sabes.” El tío te dice con voz grave y flexiona un poco los bíceps.

Kanaya deja lentamente el libro sobre la mesa, ambas mitades, y coge el teléfono. Pulsa un par de botones y se lo lleva al oído.

“Señora Paint, un… cliente ha venido aquí y acaba de devolver un libro que él partió por la mitad. Deliberadamente. En horizontal. …Sí, la oficina. De acuerdo.” Kanaya cuelga y mira al tío duramente.

Desearías tener palomitas mientras ves esto pero tu boba bastará.

La señora Paint sale de entre las sombras de la pared detrás del ignorante e inepto mentecato. Kanaya le muestra las dos mitades arruinadas del libro y la señora Paint las mira fijamente. Su cara cambia ante tus ojos, supones que está dejando caer su disfraz pero cada parte de ella parece estar agudizándose. Sus ojos son completamente negros, sus mejillas son afiladas como espadas, y cuando aparta el labio su boca parece estar llena de dientes puntiagudos como agujas. Parece demasiado real, demasiado pesada y afilada como para existir en cualquier lugar que no sea una pesadilla. Extiende las manos, con dedos largos y uñas afiladas. Cuando se mueve la misma biblioteca a tu alrededor parece vibrar y latir, y ves cómo la misma arquitectura se retuerce por el rabillo del ojo, como una ilusión óptica. Sus dedos se clavan en los hombros del tipo y lo arrastra hacia las sombras mientras él grita fuerte y escalofriantemente.

Al instante en que se van, la biblioteca vuelve a la normalidad y Kanaya vuelve a coger el teléfono, esta vez pulsando un botón verde en él.

“Al personal de la biblioteca le gustaría recordarles que todos los libros deben ser devueltos en las mismas condiciones en que fueron prestados. Gracias por atenerse a las políticas a las que accedieron.” Ella dice con su voz más educada de atención al cliente y cuelga.

“¿Qué le va a pasar?” Preguntas con una sonrisa entusiasta.

“Eso depende enteramente de cómo se comporte. Puede que lo liberen, puede que no. De todos modos, no volverá a hacer esto. Algo que la población femenina local agradecerá, eso seguro.” Kanaya masculla eso último.

“¿En el sentido de que si aprende la lección y le paga a la biblioteca y a la señora Paint por lo que ha hecho, podrá volver a salir?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Si aprende.” Ella dice pero el tono dubitativo de su voz te dice lo suficiente.

“¿Es así con todos los daños?” Te preguntas.

“Depende del daño y el motivo. Una vez hubo una estudiante que sufrió un accidente de tráfico y tenía el libro en su abrigo. Acabó en el río y por suerte apenas sufrió daños. Se disculpó y se ofreció a reemplazar el libro o a comprar los materiales que necesitáramos para repararlo, pero la señora Paint retiró los cargos por ella. También llegó alguien que tenía tics y a veces acababa rompiendo páginas cuando sacudía la mano, la solución para ello fue un hechizo de proyección intangible que pudiera poner en cualquier libro. No podía dañarlo y nosotras fuimos capaces de arreglar el daño que ya había causado. Sabemos que los accidentes pasan y no somos crueles, pero no toleramos que no cuiden los libros ni que sean directamente maliciosos. Esa gente tiene que pagar, y el pago exacto depende de la señora Paint.” Kanaya explica.

“Dice mucho de la biblioteca que estéis dispuestos a asistir a la gente con su lectura y que entendáis sus vidas. Creo que muchos sitios no son así.” Reflexionas.

“El trabajo del bibliotecario es promover el aprendizaje y el entendimiento para todo el que lo desee. Proyectamos conocimiento y ayudamos a la gente que quiera buscarlo, es nuestro trabajo. Por eso contratamos a Karkat, a él le importan la gente y los libros.” Kanaya te dice firmemente.

Te preguntas en cuántos periodos de la historia ha vivido en los que la gente ha reprimido conocimiento que no encajaba con su manera de pensar. Probablemente muchos más de los que te gustaría considerar.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, rompiendo tu sombría línea de pensamiento y esta vez sí que es Karkat.

“¿Qué narices ha sido eso? He oído gritos y después a ti.” Karkat dice, alarmado y con los ojos como platos.

“Tus intentos de enseñarle feminismo a ese gilipollas no han ido bien. A la señora Paint no le ha gustado esto.” Kanaya le informa y alza las dos mitades del libro.

Karkat parece horrorizado al instante y da un paso adelante para coger las mitades.

“No es culpa tuya.” Kanaya le asegura.

“Al menos la mitad de la culpa es mía, pobrecito.” Karkat dice, obviamente inundado por la culpa.

“¿Te haría sentir mejor una bebida? Te he traído una.” Le ofreces, tendiéndole su bebida.

Karkat se gira para mirarte y, descontento, deja las dos mitades del libro cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Te coge el vaso de entre las manos y da un trago con una expresión ligeramente melancólica en la cara.

“Sabéis, de hecho se me da bien volver a unir cosas que han sido partidas por la mitad. Mi madre tiene la costumbre de partir las cosas por la mitad así que tengo bastante práctica. ¿Queréis que lo intente o eso es algo sólo de bibliotecarios?” Le preguntas a Kanaya.

“Por supuesto.” Ella dice y hace un gesto hacia el libro.

Alineas el libro en el escritorio de manera que la mitad superior y la inferior estén en el sitio correcto entre sí. Mantienes en mente el hechizo que necesitas y dices las palabras en voz baja. El libro tiembla y se junta, fusionándose por la portada y esperas que también en las páginas de su interior. Al cogerlo le echas un vistazo y concluyes que lo has reparado bien. Se lo pasas a Kanaya y ella también parece aprobar tu trabajo.

“Tendré que mostrárselo a la señora Paint pero a mí me parece que está bien, con suerte todo estará bien con el libro y podremos devolverlo a las estanterías.” Kanaya sonríe.

“Gracias a Dios. O gracias a Rose, por lo menos.” Karkat coincide y te dirige una mirada aliviada.

“Por cierto, quería preguntártelo antes, ¿qué eran los cristales que le diste a ese tío?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Ugh, me acabas de recordar que tengo que ir al laboratorio con Dave en algún momento para hacer nuestros deberes de ese idioma.” Karkat gruñe y bebe algo más de su boba.

“Oh, es un pequeño hechizo que te hace sentir lo que siente otra persona. Él le ha hecho daño a todas estas mujeres y si les da uno a cada una y activara el hechizo, sabría cómo se sienten sobre cómo las ha tratado. Esperaba que eso podría enseñarle la lección o al menos igualar un poco el marcador.” Kanaya explica.

“Conozco ese hechizo, mi madre solía usarlo con Dave y conmigo.” Dices, contenta de saber a qué hechizo se refiere.

“¿Vuestra… madre solía maldeciros?” Kanaya pregunta, obviamente horrorizada.

“¡OH! No, no, era más bien… ah, ¿cómo podría explicarlo? Yo puedo ser bastante tozuda y Dave también a veces. Cuando teníamos alrededor de… trece o doce años, súper hormonales y melodramáticos, nos peleábamos muy a menudo. Hermanos adolescentes, ¿qué puedo decir? Si nos atascábamos en una disputa que tenía que ver con cómo uno de nosotros había herido los sentimientos del otro y se negaba a disculparse y admitirlo o si uno de nosotros no podía empatizar con el otro, hacíamos eso. O más bien, nuestra madre solía decir que si estábamos TAN SEGUROS de que no podíamos estar equivocados entonces no pasaría nada si experimentábamos los sentimientos del otro o su estado físico. Normalmente nos limitábamos a echarnos para atrás ahí, pero hubo veces en que los dos fuimos lo suficientemente tercos como para acceder.” Explicas.

“¿Cómo por ejemplo?” Karkat pregunta.

“Una excepción notable fue «deja de quejarte, la regla no puede doler tanto», lo cual fue rápidamente refutado, y otros cuantos traspiés emocionales de varios tipos. No me acuerdo muy bien.” Mientes.

Lo de que los dolores de la regla no fueran tan malos es verdad, Dave cambió pronto de opinión, aunque no sabes por qué desestimó los juramentos tanto de tu madre como tú al respecto. Pero hubo otra vez que no crees que a Dave le gustara que compartieras. Cuando teníais trece años, él pasó por una fase de tener muchos ataques de pánico sin motivo aparente. Por supuesto, Sollux le ayudó con todo eso pero en su momento no podías entender cómo se sentía eso. Querías ayudar a Dave pero no podías entender por qué no podía simplemente calmarse o por qué no le ayudaba el conocimiento de que no había nada mal.

Tu madre no quería hacerte experimentar eso pero tú insististe y Dave también cedió eventualmente. Sin embargo, sentir el terror sin dirección de Dave por ti misma sí que te ayudó a entender por lo que él estaba pasando. No tenías ninguna explicación real de por qué pasaba, sólo puedes concluir que tenía que ver con el desarrollo del cerebro adolescente y las hormonas, porque la vida de Dave iba bien. No crees que tenga un desorden de ansiedad porque a parte de casos aislados como el examen de Mindfang, ya no tiende a entrar tanto en pánico. Aun así, te ayudó a ayudarlo y crees que tu disposición a pasar por lo que él estaba pasando os acercó más a los dos.

Pero no vas a contarle eso a otra gente.

“Esa es… una táctica interesante.” Kanaya dice, insegura.

“En realidad los dos teníamos que estar de acuerdo enfáticamente antes de que ella lo hiciera. También he oído que hay terapeutas que lo usan.” Señalas.

“Puedo ver cómo podría ser útil eso, especialmente si estuvieras lidiando con un problema comunicativo o algo. Terapia en pareja y cosas así.” Karkat reflexiona.

“Básicamente, sí. Está clasificado como una maldición pero tiene usos buenos. Como se suele decir, «la dosis y el uso crean el veneno».” Dices, asintiendo.

El teléfono al lado de Kanaya suena y observas cómo ella lo coge y escucha, intercediendo sólo con los ocasionales sí o no a una pregunta. Después de un ratito se despide y cuelga.

“¿La señora Paint?” Karkat adivina.

“Sí, tengo que ir a verla. Tenemos que registrar lo que le ha pasado al libro, se lo llevaré y con suerte la reparación de Rose estará de acuerdo a sus estándares. Si no, estoy segura de que ella sólo tendrá unos pocos detalles que arreglar, estoy segura de que te agradecerá tu ayuda la próxima vez que te vea, Rose, pero si me excusáis, debo irme por ahora. Y gracias por la bebida, ha sido muy amable por tu parte.” Kanaya te sonríe.

Ella coge el libro y sale rápidamente de la oficina con un silbido de tela elegante y aplomo.

Cuando tu vista recae sobre Karkat, él te está dirigiendo una mirada conocedora y ligeramente petulante.

“Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?” Él pregunta con burla.

“No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres. He tenido una agradable conversación con Kanaya hasta que nos vimos interrumpidas por ese imbécil que mutiló tu libro.” Le cuentas.

“Le has traído una bebida de su restaurante favorito de boba.” Karkat observa.

“Es cierto.” Dices.

“¿Ya le has pedido salir?” Karkat te pregunta.

“No puedes simplemente meterte en estas cosas de golpe-” Empiezas a protestar.

“Literalmente sí se puede.” Él interrumpe.

“Cállate. Mira, estoy en ello. Además, si estamos hablando de fracasos románticos, ¿tengo que volver a mencionar lo de Justin Timberlake?” Preguntas con amenaza.

“Preferiría que no lo hicieras pero eso era más tontería de Dave que mía. No es que yo no sea tonto, no lo niego pero eso no es lo importante.” Karkat masculla.

“Le pediré salir, lo prometo.” Juras.

“Bien. Haríais buena pareja.” Él dice, y de entre todas las cosas, eso es lo que te hace sonrojarte de la vergüenza. La idea de que seas un buen partido para Kanaya, de que os veríais bien juntas como pareja… es abrumadora. Karkat se da cuenta de tu vergüenza y se ríe.

De verdad crees que necesitas centrarte en seducir a Kanaya porque si lo dejas sólo, tu cerebro aparentemente tiene la misión de volverte loca con visiones. Esa misma noche una visión que estás segura de que es sobre Karkat llega a ti.

_Estás de pie en la iglesia en la que encontraste a Karkat la otra vez. A través de las ventanas de cristal tintado puedes ver que el sol está empezando a salir, iluminando de colores toda la habitación. Estás ahí de pie, observando la iglesia, los frescos de las paredes y el techo, las estatuas, todo ello. Cuando de golpe se escucha el sonido terrible de cristal rompiéndose. Te giras para ver cómo algo cae al suelo y corres a investigar, con el corazón en la garganta._

_Una paloma blanca está desplomada en el suelo, con cristales rotos de colores a su alrededor. Pero lo peor es el fragmento de cristal de color rojo brillante que atraviesa el pecho del pobre pajarito, la herida sangra y mancha las plumas de un blanco puro de la paloma de un terrible rojo._

Te levantas después de esa y vas a llamar a la puerta de Karkat pero hay un _post-it_ pegado a ella.

EN EL CUARTO DE DAVE. PESADILLAS.

Ah, eso es razonable. Dave también ha estado sufriendo de muchas pesadillas y con Sollux desvaneciéndose todo el tiempo para intentar arreglar las cosas y encontrar a ese demonio, él estaría solo así que no es inusual que Karkat duerma en su cuarto. Pero no quieres ir allí a comprobar por ti misma por… motivos evidentes.

tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha empezado a trolear a  torresArmagedon [TA]  
  
TT: Sollux, ¿estás con Dave y Karkat ahora mismo?  
TA: no, e2toy hu2meando en la e2cena de un criimen  
TA: por qué, qué pa2a? ha2 teniido otro 2ueño?  
TT: Sí pero no creo que sea relevante, sólo quería ver si Karkat está bien pero hay una nota en su puerta que dice que está con Dave en vuestro apartamento.  
TA: dame do2 2egundo2  
  
torresArmagedon [TA] ha dejado de trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]

Te esperas un momento y, como sospechabas que podría pasar, Sollux aparece.

“Están dormidos y a salvo. ¿De qué era el sueño?” Sollux te pregunta cansadamente, puedes ver la preocupación en su cara.

“Era sobre Karkat, estoy bastante segura.” Le cuentas.

“Sigue. ¿Qué pasaba?” Él te urge.

“No creo que fuera un sueño profético, al menos no como el del autobús o el de la iglesia. Este era o bien sólo una pesadilla o un sueño muy simbólico.” Le adviertes pero Sollux se limita a esperar expectante.

“Yo estaba en una iglesia, la que está cerca de la universidad. Estuve ahí dentro con Karkat el otro día y en el sueño una paloma blanca atravesó la vidriera. Corrí hasta ella y tenía un trozo de cristal en su pecho y había esquirlas de cristal y sangre por todas partes, era horrible. Estoy bastante segura de que era Karkat porque, bueno, pájaro. Pero también supongo que se le puede achacar a la lógica de los sueños.” Le respondes.

Sollux parece relajarse ligeramente ante eso y asiente.

“Suena a que simplemente estás preocupada por él. Yo también, la Tierra no es un lugar ideal en el que ser un ángel ahora mismo, no con todo esto pasando.” Él concluye.

“Además creo que él estaba teniendo más preocupaciones que de costumbre sobre su bando asignado en toda esta debacle del Cielo y el Infierno, especialmente según vamos averiguando más cosas sobre June y El Acontecimiento.” Coincides.

“Eso me cuadra. Aun así, él está bien, lo he comprobado.” Sollux te cuenta.

Supones que entonces no tienes que ir a comprobar que está bien. Eso era lo único para lo que estabas buscando a Karkat, después de todo.

“Supongo que debería… intentar volver a dormirme entonces.” Dices lentamente.

“De acuerdo.” Él accede.

Titubeas ante la idea de tener que volver a la cama cuando sientes que sólo te esperan más pesadillas. Supones que Sollux debe sentir tu vacilación porque te echa un cable con su siguiente oferta.

“A menos que prefirieras ver una peli o algo.” Él dice casualmente.

“Claro, si quieres. Ya estoy despierta y todo.” Te encoges de hombros, sin querer parecer demasiado entusiasta.

Sollux y tú os acomodáis en el sofá y acabáis viendo el Show de Truman juntos, no es algo que ninguno de los dos hayáis visto pero aun así es tarde y tu atención está algo dispersa. La premisa de la película va sobre el «Show de Truman» del título, el cual es un programa de televisión que siempre está en directo a todas horas, vigilando a Truman Burbank sin que él lo sepa ni dé su consentimiento. Literalmente todo el mundo dentro de la ciudad costera y rodeada de mar es un actor pagado. Toda la vida de Truman es orquestada y va según un guion amoldándose a él y la película se centra en cómo él se da cuenta de esto.

“Esto… es extremadamente horripilante, de hecho.” Dices suavemente mientras observas cómo Truman empieza a ser consciente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, la sospecha de que algo no encaja.

“Es bastante jodido, sí.” Sollux coincide.

La sensación de Truman de que todo el mundo le está mintiendo, de que la gente sabe más de lo que le dan a entender y que la verdad está simplemente detrás de la pared más fina del mundo si sólo pudiera saber cómo llegar a ella te es… familiar. Por dentro tú te sientes mucho como Truman, empezando a descubrir detalles sobre tu mundo que hace que este no sea lo que parece, pero parte de ti se pregunta cómo es esto para Sollux.

“Tú no escribiste el hechizo que empezó El Acontecimiento, ¿verdad?” Le preguntas.

“No fui yo.” Sollux dice, algo rígidamente.

“Eso te hace algo así como los personajes de esta película entonces, los actores digo. No escribes los guiones pero sabes que es un espectáculo. Puede que como ella.” Dices y señalas a la pantalla donde está el verdadero interés amoroso de Truman, en lugar de la chica del guion, intentando hacer que él se dé cuenta de que su mundo no es real, yendo contra los deseos del director.

Sollux no parece tener nada que responder a eso pero los paralelos entre la chica en pantalla y la reunión de Sollux con Karkat te quedan bastante claros.

“¿Cómo fue para ti? Después de que El Acontecimiento pasara y tú supieras cómo es ahora el mundo.” Le preguntas, levantando la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo mejor.

“Yo no sabía lo que había pasado. Sabía que algo había pasado y vagamente sabía el qué, podía empezar a hacer suposiciones, sabía que yo no tenía permitido meterme en ello. Pero de los detalles me tuve que enterar por mi cuenta.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

Te preguntas si es sólo que él no podía hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver con El Acontecimiento antes o si las circunstancias actuales hicieron que ahora sea capaz. Quizás es sólo que ya no le importa tanto mantener la mentira.

“¿Cómo era eso? ¿Cómo es esto comparado a cómo era antes?” Preguntas, la curiosidad haciendo que seas incapaz de soltar esa idea.

“Era mejor en muchas maneras y…” Sollux aparta la mirada, “y peor de otras muchas. Tampoco es que a mí me dieran la opción, así que.”

No sabes muy bien qué responder a eso, y en parte te preguntas si deberías decir algo más. Presionarle te parece cruel de alguna manera, incluso si él pudiera responder más.

Permites que tu atención vuelva a la película de nuevo, al igual que lo hace la de Sollux. Observas cómo Truman Burbank se escapa de su mundo falso y sus últimas palabras al director del programa que lo ha mantenido prisionero toda su vida. Él es amable al respecto y la manera en que la película está grabada sugiere que es porque él sabe que este programa es más grande que él o su creador, que significa algo para todas esas otras personas. Eso no te sienta bien, ni un poco.

“Si fuera yo, prendería en llamas toda esa ciudad. Encontraría a ese hombre y lo haría polvo.” Siseas enfadadamente.

“Pues claro que lo harías.” Sollux no dice eso de manera condescendiente, no como diciendo «claro que sí niñita indefensa». Más bien como diciendo «pues claro que lo harías, como si TÚ fueras a hacer otra cosa, obviamente».

“¿Me ayudarías?” Le preguntas y él se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

“Depende de quién fuera el director. Como que he cambiado de idea con lo de destruir a June. Es decir, teóricamente podría hacerlo.” Sollux dice en voz baja.

“¿Podrías matar a un dios?” Te enderezas, sorprendida, y miras fijamente a Sollux.

“Un consejito en mi trabajo: planea cómo matar a cualquiera lo suficientemente poderoso como para causarte problemas.” Sollux dice de manera perturbadoramente casual.

Le preguntarías si ha planeado cómo matar a Karkat pero ese tema ya ha salido y él no pudo hacerlo, aunque eso no significa que no lo consideró en el pasado. Será mejor no mencionarlo.

“¿Cómo se mata a un dios?” Preguntas en voz baja.

“Es más fácil con un dios menor como June. Basta con cortar su suministro de fe. Mata a todos sus seguidores o haz que se olviden del dios, destruye todos sus templos, estatuas y monumentos en su nombre. Entonces o dejas que se mueran de hambre o esperas a que se hagan corpóreos en un intento de conseguir nuevos seguidores, peleas con ellos y ganas, tendrían poco poder de todos modos. Pero es mucho más difícil hacerlo con dioses más grandes, tampoco es que yo no lo haya intentado.” Sollux masculla eso último.

“¿Te refieres a _él_? ¿El Diablo?” Preguntas y Sollux asiente.

“Incluso con sólo un dios menor, esas son muchas muertes. Para hacerlo con él… es decir, sería difícil encontrar gente que no haya por lo menos oído el concepto de él.” Señalas.

“Ya sin mencionar que todos los demonios saben que existe y están conectados a él, o por lo menos a su posición. Si hay alguna manera de hacerlo, nunca la he averiguado.” Dice y suspira. Parece extremadamente cansado.

No sabes qué más decir así que en su lugar cambias de canal y pones otra película, aunque con esta ni Sollux ni tú conseguís manteneros despiertos. Sollux se duerme antes que tú, con su cola enrollándose alrededor de tu pierna como si él fuera un globo de helio que fuera a salir flotando si no estuviera agarrado a nada. Dormís durante unas pocas horas hasta que sale el sol. No era tu intención dormir aquí dentro así que no habías cerrado las cortinas, de manera que cuando la luz del amanecer cae sobre tus párpados cerrados dejas de soñar.

Y empiezas a _ver._

_Te ves a ti misma quitándole las arrugas a tu falda elegante favorita y ajustándote la felpa en el espejo. Tu maquillaje está perfecto pero te lo examinas con cuidado de todos modos y seguidamente coges tu brillo de labios_ _«fango de cereza» de la marca Lime Crime, un nombre poco atractivo sin duda, y te echas bastante en la yema de tu dedo. Te pones el brillo sobre tu pintalabios negro, dándote un lustre con un atisbo de purpurina verde, una referencia sutil a los preciosos ojos de Kanaya._

_Satisfecha con tu apariencia y sabiendo que las cosas están como deberían ser, te asientes a ti misma y sales de tu habitación. Te pones tu abrigo de invierno y sales de tu apartamento. Andas rápido hasta la biblioteca con el corazón martilleándote en el pecho. Cuando llegas vas directamente a la oficina, viendo a Kanaya de pie en su interior con una falda negra con una abertura que le llega a la mitad de los muslos y una blusa de seda elegante de color rojo sangre._

_“Rose, buenos días. Karkat no está-” Ella empieza._

_“Oh, no, lo sé. No tiene turno esta mañana. Quería verte a ti.” Le sonríes._

_“¿En serio?” Ella te responde._

_“Escucha, espero que me disculpes por ser directa pero me gustas mucho y hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntas pero me gustaría conocerte mejor. Normalmente sugeriría ir a cenar pero quizás sería mejor preguntarte si ¿te gustaría venir a tomar alguna bebida de algún tipo conmigo? Café o… cualquier otra cosa que tú prefieras pedir.” Sugieres sin pararte a respirar. Nunca habías hecho esto antes así que es angustiante, incluso cuando sabes cómo va a ir._

_Los ojos de Kanaya se abren de par en par y se lleva una mano a la cara, poniéndose un rizo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo y puedes verla mirarte de arriba a abajo muy rápidamente._

_“Rose, yo-” Kanaya tartamudea._

“Augh, joder.” Sollux sisea y se choca contra ti, sacándote de tu visión. Su teléfono está sonando fuertemente pero él está mascullando para sí mismo mientras va a responderlo, diciendo algo de no poder ni dormir dos horas.

“¿Hola? Sí. …Sí, eso lo sé. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con ARDIENDO? ¿El edificio o- es una ciudad entera y un país, cómo puede… oh. Mierda. Yo… yo podría ser capaz de hacer un control de daños al respecto, no me preguntes cómo. Estaré ahí en un segundo.” Sollux dice rápidamente.

Sollux pulsa el contacto para alguien más inmediatamente.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Le preguntas pero él se limita a negar con la cabeza.

“Karkat, no te estaría pidiendo esto si tuviera otra opción, pero necesito que me hagas un favor ahora mismo, ¿puedes bajar a tu apartamento? No puedo hacer suficiente énfasis en lo urgente que es esto. Vale, sí, gracias, gracias.” Sollux dice y cuelga.

“Sollux, ¿qué ha pasado?” Le preguntas de nuevo.

“El tío al que estoy buscando ha empezado a ganar seguidores y va a conseguir un jodido montón más si no puedo arreglar lo que ha hecho. Necesito la ayuda de Karkat.” Sollux te explica y se levanta del sofá, mandándole apresuradamente mensajes a más gente mientras lo hace.

No pasa ni un minuto antes de que Karkat irrumpa por la puerta de entrada, alarmado y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tiene el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros pero está vestido y está aquí.

“¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuál es el problema?” Karkat exige.

“El demonio le ha prendido fuego al puto Vaticano. A todo el Vaticano, también a toda la ciudad/país que tienen ahí montada. Tú puedes deshacerte del fuego pero se te da mejor que no te vean. Si destruye todo el sitio será una enorme victoria para él y yo estaré jodido. Necesito que me ayudes a arruinarle esto. A estas alturas ni siquiera me importa si alguien te ve. Él simplemente no puede ganar.” Sollux dice desesperadamente.

“¿A todo el Vaticano? Yo- sí, claro, vale. Lo que necesites. Te tengo, vamos.” Karkat asiente y le tiende la mano a Sollux para que este los teletransporte.

Sollux se le queda mirando un segundo, aparentemente atónito con que Karkat haya accedido al instante.

“Joder, te quiero.” Él susurra, agarra la mano de Karkat y se esfuman.

Eso ciertamente ha sido algo que acaba de pasar. Pones las noticias y contemplas lo que has visto. Le pides salir a Kanaya y estás bastante segura de que eso era hoy. Parece chocar bastante con lo que tienen Karkat y Sollux entre manos pero tú no puedes apagar un fuego en el Vaticano, ¿verdad? No tienes manera alguna de ayudar, pero puedes intentar que la vampira buenorra que conoces salga contigo.

Gracias a tus habilidades de vidente sabes exactamente qué ponerte y cómo llegar a ese futuro. Te duchas y sigues tu rutina de cuidado de la piel, hasta sigues los pasos con los que no sueles molestarte a pesar de que sean productos caros que le mencionaste de pasada a tu madre así que ella te los regaló. Te maquillas y te sale tan perfectamente como viste en tu visión. Encuentras tu falda favorita, una falda de tenis con patrón de tartán morada, gris y negra, y tu jersey de cuello vuelto negro más suavecito. Te pones tus botas negras, tus medias grises de lana y te miras a ti misma en el espejo.

Imitas exactamente lo que viste en tu visión, te pones el brillo de labios y te diriges a la biblioteca, vibrando de la anticipación. Estás considerando mentalmente cafeterías de la zona que sean ligeramente más elegantes que las que acostumbras a visitar, o quizás deberías buscar restaurantes que pongan bebidas interesantes. Joder, ojalá hubiera una cafetería de gatos en Salem. De hecho, dada la asociación entre las brujas y los gatos, te sorprendería que no hubiera una en ninguna parte. Si no, igual deberías convencer a alguien de que monte una.

La biblioteca aparece ante ti y entras con el corazón en la garganta. Te metes en la oficina y Kanaya está llevando el mismo sensacional conjunto que le viste en tu visión, aunque todo lo que lleva siempre es perfecto.

“Rose, buenos días. Karkat no está-” Ella empieza, justo como tú sabías que lo haría. Ahora te toca a ti.

“Oh, no, lo sé. No tiene turno esta mañana. Quería verte a ti.” Le sonríes, sabiendo perfectamente dónde está Karkat ahora mismo.

“¿En serio?” Ella te responde.

“Escucha, espero que me disculpes por ser directa pero me gustas mucho y hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntas pero me gustaría conocerte mejor. Normalmente sugeriría ir a cenar pero quizás sería mejor preguntarte si ¿te gustaría venir a tomar alguna bebida de algún tipo conmigo? Café o… cualquier otra cosa que tú prefieras pedir.” Sugieres sin pararte a respirar. Intentas recordarlo todo pero aun sin acordarte perfectamente sientes cómo las palabras simplemente fluyen por tu lengua.

Los ojos de Kanaya se abren de par en par y se lleva una mano a la cara, poniéndose un rizo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo y puedes verla mirarte de arriba a abajo muy rápidamente.

“Rose, yo-” Kanaya tartamudea.

Ella aparta la mirada un momento, todavía toqueteándose el pelo y te vuelve a mirar.

“Sí que me gustas, creo que eres muy inteligente y divertida y tienes un estilo sensacional.” Kanaya dice, mirándote de nuevo.

“Oh, gracias.” Sonríes y te tocas distraídamente la falda.

“Pero yo soy una vampira y tú eres humana.” Ella dice lentamente y con pesar.

“Kanaya, eso no me molesta. De verdad que no. No me importan tus diferencias, y tampoco me interesas sólo por ellas. Me gustas por ser tú.” Insistes, intentando mantener el equilibrio entre desestimar su especie y que parezca que tienes algún fetiche asqueroso con ella.

“Eso… bueno, es bueno saberlo, sinceramente. Ha habido gente en el pasado que…” Kanaya hace una mueca pero parece ignorar la idea.

“Aun así, Rose, no me refería a eso. Yo soy prácticamente inmortal y tú estarás viva durante… ¿cuánto? ¿Otros sesenta años? ¿Ochenta como mucho? ¿Sabes cómo de rápido se pasa ese tiempo para mí? Ya no me van las relaciones casuales y la idea de sólo estar con alguien durante menos de un siglo y perderla es demasiado para mí. No es que no me gustes, pero simplemente no puedo. Lo siento.” Ella dice con pesar.

Tu corazón se hunde como el plomo en agua, casi puedes oír como hace un ruido metálico al chocar contra el fondo de tu estómago. Quieres discutírselo, intentar convencerla pero no puedes. Su razonamiento no está basado en un malentendido contigo, tampoco es que puedas insistirle en que no sabe algo vital. Tiene razón, eres humana y vas a morir de vieja increíblemente pronto para sus estándares. Está diciéndote que te tendría en cuenta como pareja si no fuera por eso, no es que hayas hecho nada malo. Además, sus razones son completamente comprensibles y no quieres presionarla con eso. El mejor de los casos para ti aquí es que te acabes casando con esta preciosa mujer y vivas el resto de tu vida con ella, muriendo felizmente, pero ese es el peor de los casos para ella. Sería fácil para ti opinar sobre los méritos de haber amado y perdido cuando no eres la que va a tener que perder.

“Oh.” Es todo lo que puedes decir, en una voz patéticamente pequeña.

“Esto probablemente sea culpa mía, seguramente estaba haciendo que te ilusionaras. Me atraes, pero simplemente no puedo hacer esto. Probablemente se me escapara ese sentimiento sin que fuera mi intención. Lo siento _muchísimo_ , Rose.” Kanaya dice, apesadumbrada.

“No, no lo sientas. Yo… no puedo decir que me alegre pero lo entiendo perfectamente. Si te parece bien, creo que me iré ahora.” Le cuentas.

Kanaya asiente suavemente y tú te giras para salir rápidamente del edificio.

La humillación hace que te ardan las mejillas. Entraste ahí tan confiada, tan segura de que tu visión te estaba llevando al éxito más que advirtiéndote de un desastre. Dios, ella debe estar sintiéndose fatal por ti y hay pocas cosas que odies más que el que te tengan pena. Ni siquiera puedes odiarla por esto, sus razones eran legítimas y ella ha sido imposiblemente amable y comprensiva con el tema. ¡Hasta ha admitido que tú también le gustas!

En tu prisa por volver a tu residencia das un patinazo sobre una capa de hielo, por suerte no te caes pero estás segura de que ALGUIEN debe haberte visto y esa vergüenza se suma a todo lo demás, haciendo que prácticamente corras a toda pastilla hacia tu apartamento al instante en que entras en el edificio. Te tiras en tu cama en cuanto llegas, sin molestarte en quitarte el maquillaje y sin importarte que estés actuando como una cría de trece años melodramática.

Y además, que les jodan a las clases, hoy no vas a ir.

Lloras un rato, sangrando emocionalmente hasta que se te pase el dolor de la experiencia, la vergüenza y la humillación. No arregla nada, nada va a «arreglar» esto, sólo tendrás que lidiar con ello. Llorar deja de ayudar después de un rato y tú te quedas ahí tendida de lado, triste y lamentando no ser una vampira o un hada o cualquier otra especie que no tenga la esperanza de vida patéticamente corta de la raza humana. Flirteas brevemente con la idea de encontrar a alguien que te convierta en vampira, pero eso es una locura.

También te preguntas si Kanaya también está pensando con melancolía en cómo de diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas si fueras de una especie diferente. Ese pensamiento no te reconforta tanto como duele. Después de eso, coges tu móvil, no estás de humor para hablar con nadie hoy pero si no les dejas saber dónde estás es muy probable que tu grupo de amigos irrumpa en tu apartamento para buscarte. Te metes en trollian en modo «desconectado» y ves que tienes mensajes de varias personas, pero sólo estás dispuesta a lidiar con una ahora mismo.

turntechGlorioso [TG] ha empezado a trolear a  tentáculoTerapeuta [TT]  
  
TG: hey rose donde estas  
TG: vas a hacer novillos  
TG: no puedes empezar a hacer novillos rose esto ya lo habiamos acordado yo soy el gemelo molon y tu eres la gemela academicamente responsable que saca buenas notas  
TG: si empiezas a hacer novillos vamos a tener que cambiarnos los puestos y yo no he estudiado lo suficiente como para eso  
TG: uh  
TG: rose estas ahi  
[turntechGlorioso te está esperando]  
TT: Cúbreme.  
TG: con todos o solo con la uni  
TT: Todos.   
TG: te va bien una gastroenteritis  
TT: Vale  
TG: ok yo te cubro  
  
tentáculoTerapeuta [TT] ha dejado de trolear a  turntechGlorioso [TG]

Dave es un buen hermano. A veces os volvéis locos el uno al otro pero cuando llega el momento, os guardáis las espaldas. A veces cuando erais pequeños vuestra madre tenía días lo suficientemente malos como para que no bastara con Sollux para lidiar con ella. Si uno de vosotros era capaz de ir a clase, os inventabais y os poníais de acuerdo con qué mentira contar para que el otro pudiera escaquearse. Tenéis reglas para estas mentiras que ambos entendéis. Dave no necesita preguntar por qué no estás en clase o qué pasa, sólo sabe que necesita mentir por ti y él hará exactamente eso.

Sueltas tu móvil por el borde de la cama y te limitas a regodearte en tu propia miseria catártica. Podrías haber usado tu móvil para ver cosas online como distracción, pero para hacer eso te haría falta agacharte al lado de la cama y recogerlo otra vez, y eso es demasiado. Tu móvil está básicamente muerto para ti.

Después de un rato escuchas el ruido familiar de desplazamiento de aire en el salón.

“Creo que me hacen falta como que seis duchas para quitarme el olor a humo de encima.” Karkat se queja.

“Ya, bueno.” Sollux farfulla.

“Y tú también, pero tú ya hueles a humo desde siem- ¡ay!” Karkat grita al final y escuchas un ruido que te recuerda a un látigo. Crees que Sollux le ha dado un golpe a Karkat con las puntas de sus colas.

“No hables nunca. Pero… en serio, yo.” Sollux inspira profundamente, “te debo una.”

“De verdad que no lo haces.” Karkat le dice, con un tono más cariñoso y menos burlón.

“Eso no ha sido _nada_ , Karkat. Acabas de-” Sollux protesta.

Karkat lo interrumpe diciendo algo en demoníaco y eso parece callar a Sollux instantáneamente.

“Así que, en serio que no me debes nada. Es parte de todo esto. Tú me llamas y me dices que necesitas que haga algo así y ahí estaré. Tú también lo harías.” Karkat señala.

“Por supuesto que sí.” Sollux dice al instante.

“Ahí lo llevas.” Karkat dice, con petulancia metiéndose en su tono.

“Cierra el pico.” Sollux refunfuña y oyes cómo se mueve y de repente ambos están en silencio. Puedes adivinar por qué.

Se quieren tanto, o odian, supones, están felices juntos y tú… no. Se te entrecorta el aliento y tu visión se pone algo brumosa otra vez. Escuchas cómo uno de ellos da un paso atrás.

“Te dejaré con eso.” Sollux dice y seguidamente se esfuma.

“¿Con qué?” Karkat dice para sí mismo.

Tú te sorbes los mocos y escuchas pasos por fuera de tu puerta.

“¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¿Puedo…” Karkat deja de hablar y abre la puerta un poco.

Tu levantas la cabeza de la almohada mientras él se asoma a tu cuarto y te haces una buena idea de lo terribles que deben ser tus pintas por la mirada horrorizada que cruza la cara de Karkat y él se apresura a contener.

“Oh, vale, sólo dame un minuto.” Karkat dice y sale de tu cuarto.

Lo escuchas corretear por el apartamento. La tetera hierve y unos minutos después Karkat se vuelve a asomar a tu cuarto. En una mano tiene una taza de té y en la otra, inexplicablemente, está usando una de tus mantas como bolsa. Deja el té con cuidado en tu mesita de noche y pone la manta-bolsa a los pies de la cama, actualmente desocupados porque estás hecha una patética bolita.

“No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado así que lo he cogido todo.” Karkat te cuenta.

Él abre la manta y tú te enderezas lo suficiente como para ver lo que te ha traído Karkat. Hay analgésicos, chocolate, un peluche de Cthulhu que hiciste con crochet y hasta ahora había estado expuesto en una estantería, su portátil, una caja medio vacía de pañuelos y varios DVDs. De verdad que no sabe cuál es el problema pero, cual cachorrito ansioso, te ha buscado todo lo que podría ayudar.

Es un gesto lo suficientemente tierno como para que acabes llorando de nuevo. Karkat vacila un segundo pero entonces se mete en la cama y deja que llores en su camiseta.

“Lo siento, probablemente te estoy arruinando la camiseta.” Farfullas con la cara hundida en ella.

“Está bien, no es una camiseta de verdad. Además, acabo de salir de una pila de edificios en llamas así que incluso si lo fuera estoy bastante seguro de que eso se te habría adelantado al arruinarla.” Karkat de asegura.

Eso tiene sentido. Probablemente deberías preguntarle qué ha pasado pero estás demasiado quemada para ello. El doble sentido no era tu intención, por supuesto.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Karkat te pregunta en su lugar.

“Le he pedido salir a Kanaya.” Le cuentas miserablemente.

“¡Oh!” Karkat dice, al principio encantado.

Puedes oír cómo los engranajes giran en su cabeza, leyendo el ambiente y reconsiderándolo.

“Oh. ¿Qué… qué ha ido mal?” Él enmienda.

“Ha dicho que no.” Dices, obviamente.

“Oh. ¿Quieres que vaya a darle una paliza? Preferiría que no, probablemente me despedirían y ella me daría la paliza a mí y si alguna vez vuelvo a perder mi cuerpo su hermano podría atacarme también así que esa no es una genial idea para mí.” Karkat ofrece.

“No. Ella sólo ha dicho que no podía salir con alguien que iba a morir tan pronto. La esperanza de vida humana digo, no es que esté a las puertas de la muerte ni nada.” Dices rápidamente antes de que Karkat se preocupe por que te estés muriendo de algo terrible de lo que no le habías hablado hasta ahora.

“Eso es… una putada. Yo de verdad pensaba que tú le gustabas.” Karkat dice y te da un apretón reconfortante en el abrazo.

“¿Creo que lo hace?” Dices con incertidumbre.

Hay un momento de silencio y entonces Karkat dice GUAU tan alto que se queda al borde de lo creíblemente humano.

“Eso es una puta mierda. Eso es una puta mierda para todos los involucrados. Joder, ¡y tú dices que yo soy un desastre si me dejáis sin supervisión, yo te he dejado sola unas horas y los corazones de todo el mundo están rotos!” Karkat exclama.

“¡Hey! Yo no me he casi muerto, ni me han atravesado el pecho. Al menos… no literalmente.” Argumentas, enderezándote para fruncir el ceño mientras miras a Karkat.

“Dices eso, pero tienes pintas de cadáver, o al menos parece que eres miembro de la banda KISS.” Karkat señala, haciendo un gesto hacia tu cara.

Te tocas la mejilla y cuando apartas la mano, tus dedos están embadurnados de negro. Un vistazo a la funda de tu almohada y a la camiseta de Karkat te dicen que el impecable rímel y tú perfecta raya de ojos ahora están POR TODAS PARTES y en TODO.

“Mira, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de comedias románticas y helado?” Karkat sugiere.

“Nada de comedias románticas. Terror. Además, no tenemos helado.” Le cuentas.

“Ya, bueno, estoy dispuesto a usar las alas que el mismo Dios me ha dado para ir a comprarlo y traértelo si tú te vas duchando mientras yo hago eso.” Karkat te cuenta.

No tienes muchas ganas de ducharte. Deberías, tienes el maquillaje por toda la cara en maneras que no debería estar, lo cual no está haciendo maravillas para tu autoimagen pero parte de ti siente que como todo es tan terrible ¿por qué deberías molestarte en hacer eso? Pero sí que quieres helado y probablemente te sentirías mejor si lo hicieras. Coges la taza que Karkat te compró por tu cumpleaños y que te repararon los seguidores de June, y tomas un trago del té de camomila en su interior.

“Sí, vale.” Accedes en voz baja.

“Bien.” Karkat asiente y se levanta.

“Dúchate y encuentra algo que quieras ver o ahí o en la tele.” Añade y sale por la puerta.

Por eso debe haberse traído el portátil aquí dentro, por si querías ver algo aquí y él no pudiera convencerte de que te movieras. Desde el otro cuarto escuchas cómo se abre una ventana y el batir de unas alas. Te das cuenta de que no te ha preguntado qué sabores te gustan o qué querías y tienes la ligera sospecha de que es posible que vuelva con todas las opciones otra vez.

Te duchas y a regañadientes admites que hay algo metafóricamente reconfortante en lavarte, como si limpiarte las mejillas manchadas de rímel pudiera tirar la tristeza y el corazón roto también por el desagüe. No puede, pero sí que ayuda un poco. Por lo menos te sientes más humana cuando sales. Tristemente piensas que ser humana es el único motivo de este problema y después de un rápido desvío para buscar tu pijama y una bata suavecita y negra, te dejas caer en el sofá y empiezas a ojear películas de terror.

Te decides por la primera película de ALIEN. La humanidad se habrá rendido con lo práctico de los viajes espaciales después de todo eso de la Luna, pero los artistas y escritores de ciencia-ficción siguen soñando con un futuro entre las estrellas. Algunos deciden llenarlas de cosas horribles y francamente estás aquí para ver cómo otra gente lo pasa fatal porque si tú tienes que sentirte como la mierda, entonces otra gente también debería. Al menos gente ficticia.

Karkat vuelve por la ventana con toda la gracia de una gaviota lisiada pero tú no se lo mencionas. Se vuelve a levantar habiendo guardado de nuevo sus alas y cierra la ventana como si eso no hubiera pasado, y tú eres lo suficientemente caritativa como para seguirle el rollo.

“Vale, me he traído tres tarrinas.” Anuncia. Lo sabías.

“La primera es de caramelo salado porque está buenísimo y si no estás de acuerdo siento mucho decirte que estás muy equivocada. La segunda es «muerte por chocolate», lo cual es, uh, déjame que me lea otra vez la etiqueta.” Karkat se mete en la cocina, saca la bolsa de helados, busca dos cucharas y alza una tarrina para leerla.

“Helado de chocolate con leche con pepitas de chocolate negro, trozos de brownie de chocolate y un centro de bizcocho de chocolate en el centro. Aunque ¿dónde más iba a estar el centro, merluzos?” Karkat masculla eso último mientras se dirige al sofá.

“Y la tercera admito que la he escogido por el aspecto.” Dice y te pasa una tarrina. La tapa pone «me comeré la medianoche» en una pequeña etiqueta.

Aparentemente esto es helado de cacao negro y carbón con estrellas de chocolate blanco, trozos de caramelo azules y purpurina comestible por encima. Abres la tapa y miras lo que parece una noche estrellada dentro de una tarrina de helado, dios santo.

“Me tomaré esta, pásame la cuchara.” Le dices, abriendo y cerrando la mano para que te la pase.

“Lo sabía. Vale, voy a meter el de chocolate en la nevera para que nos aguante más.” Karkat se ríe y te pasa la cuchara cuando pasa por delante de ti.

Cuando se acomoda a tu lado los dos empezáis a comeros vuestros respectivos helados, probando el del otro pero aunque el caramelo salado esté bueno no es como comerte una noche estrellada. Karkat no te hace hablar de Kanaya ni intenta arreglar problemas que no tienen solución, simplemente está ahí para ti. Además también es un poco gallina en lo que respecta al terror de ciencia-ficción lleno de suspense, pero ve la película entera de todos modos y participa en tus abucheos hacia los personajes más tontos, que acaban poniéndose a sí mismos y a los demás en peligro.

Es… agradable. Así no es como querías que fuera el día de hoy, ni cómo esperabas que lo hiciera. Todavía no sabes qué ha pasado con el Vaticano y eso va a ser un detalle enorme para muchísima gente, no sólo para Sollux. Pero no tienes suficiente espacio en la cabeza como para lidiar con eso ahora mismo, y lo mismo se aplica a hablar con otra gente sobre lo que ha pasado o si quieres siquiera admitir lo que ha pasado. Por ahora eres feliz viviendo en un mundo muy pequeño que sólo abarca tu apartamento y observar cómo Karkat casi se cae del sofá del respingo que da cuando el alienígena del título le da un susto.

Por ahora estás bien con eso.


	35. Un motivo para todo

“Fue una señal de Dios.” Un sacerdote insiste en la televisión.

“Oh, no.” Karkat masculla, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

“Está bien, dijiste que todos estaban inconscientes.” Sollux le cuenta, apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá de Dave, en el que todos estáis reunidos para ver las noticias.

“Es decir… creo que lo estaban.” Karkat dice, obviamente ansioso.

“Un ángel.” Otro coincide, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“…En su mayoría.” Karkat termina penosamente.

“Joder… no, quizás sólo quieran decir- podría ser metafórico. Si te pasas todo el día de biblia en biblia entonces todo va a parecer-” Sollux intenta.

“Él me golpeó en la cara y sentí cómo me absolvía de todo pecado, y aun así no morí, él me salvó.” Otro sacerdote asiente, tiene un moratón en la mejilla.

“Karkat, ¿le diste una bofetada a un cura como si fuera una puta?” Dave pregunta, asomándose por encima de ti para mirarlo.

“¡No estaba respirando bien! ¡Estaba intentando que recuperara el conocimiento!” Karkat protesta.

“Y la gente se queja de mis habilidades médicas.” June se ríe.

“Él no electrocutó a ese tío.” Jade le contesta.

“Y tampoco hice una mierda con su pecado, pero vale.” Karkat dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la televisión.

Sollux se ha desplomado boca abajo en el respaldo del sofá y está gimiendo penosamente.

“¡Mierda, mierda, _DIOS_ , joder!” Sollux ruge, levantando la cabeza de golpe. Su voz tiene un tono extraño y oyes como Karkat da un respingo de dolor sorprendido. El sonido de su voz haciendo… lo que imaginas que es una invocación a su dios, te deja con una sensación extraña en los oídos y a tu lado Dave también se estremece ligeramente.

“¡Hey!” Karkat dice, claramente todavía doliéndole eso.

“Lo siento, es sólo… augh, estoy jodido. Ya está, todo se ha terminado. Me he puesto a mí mismo públicamente contra el gobierno anterior y me he puesto en el bando de un ángel, ni siquiera uno caído sino uno que está activamente salvando iglesias. Es decir, ¡no ha sido una victoria para él pero yo la he cagado MUCHO más! ¡Básicamente me he disparado en la polla aquí!” Sollux dice histéricamente.

Karkat estrecha los ojos ligeramente.

“En el pie, esa es la expresión. Nadie dice lo que acabas de decir.” Karkat dice lentamente.

“Él tiene razón. No sobre las pollas, sobre lo malo que es esto. Incluso sin Karkat ahí, ir contra el _Vaticano_ en particular… sí, Sollux ha perdido esto. A menos que podamos encontrar a este tío para que Sollux pueda matarlo esto está bastante cerrado.” June dice sombríamente.

Observas cómo Sollux se limita a dejarse caer al suelo y a dejar de moverse.

“Lo… lo siento.” Karkat se disculpa resignadamente.

“No eres tú.” Sollux le cuenta, con la voz ligeramente ahogada por la alfombra.

“¿Ahora vives en el suelo o qué?” Jade pregunta y Sollux hace un ruidito afirmativo.

“Sol, eso de verdad no parece el tipo de situación con la que deberías estar lidiando tú solo. No- es decir, ¿no debería tu creador hacer… algo?” Dave dice con incertidumbre.

Sollux se estremece como si Dave acabara de pisarle las colas y en vez de responder se teletransporta a otra parte. Puedes oír que simplemente se ha ido al cuarto de al lado y apostarías a que está siendo miserable en una de sus hamacas. Dave se desploma, claramente infeliz por que sus intentos de ayudar sólo han disgustado más a Sollux.

June le quita la voz a la televisión, los reporteros sólo están repitiendo una y otra vez cuánto del Vaticano se ha quemado, el hecho de que unos demonios empezaron el incendio pero que también hubo informes de varios lugares milagrosos en los que el fuego se paró y la gente fue salvada. Son las mismas discusiones en círculos sobre si los demonios deberían hacer frente a las consecuencias de esto, si los testimonios de asistencia angelical indican que los dioses podrían estar volviendo o al menos que ESE dios está volviendo. Es una locura.

“¿Qué pasó en realidad?” June pregunta.

“Había… mucho fuego. Sollux sobre todo quería que yo salvara tanto como pudiera en lugar de luchar contra demonios. Salvamos a casi todo el mundo y paré el fuego en la mayoría de su biblioteca más grande pero…” Karkat se estremece.

“¿Qué?” Jade pregunta.

“Perdón, trabajar en una biblioteca te hace capaz de sentir los libros. Sentir cómo se quema una biblioteca no es algo que quiera repetir. Pero salvé muchas cosas, arte… arte incorrecto pero aun así. Y al Papa, así que eso fue algo. Supongo.” Karkat deja de hablar, su mirada fija en la puerta del cuarto de Sollux. Está bastante claro que siente que no hizo un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno si Sollux está así de decaído al respecto.

El ambiente deprimido es contagioso y la abrumadora sensación de desesperanza cae sobre todo el grupo.

“¿Viste a los otros demonios? ¿Viste al de la visión de Rose?” June pregunta después de un momento.

“No lo vi, pero claramente tiene a un montón de demonios de su parte, lo cual significa que no están de la de Sollux.” Karkat responde, descontento.

“Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Joder. Estamos atascados en la defensiva ahora mismo, genial.” June gruñe y se frota las sienes.

“¿Y qué significa eso para nosotros?” Dave la presiona.

“Para todos vosotros, con suerte nada, por mi parte yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre y hacer que se corra la voz de que a menos que sepan por una buena fuente que un demonio está del lado de Sollux, ellos no deben ayudar con nada. No puedo arriesgarme a ayudar a ambos lados por error.” June dice.

Tú saltas cuando ella parece simplemente… disolverse. Se desvanece y sólo deja atrás una brisa que recorre la habitación una vez se ha ido.

“¿Ha sido eso raro para vosotros también?” Karkat dice con un tono de voz ligeramente estrangulado.

“Oh, genial, pensaba que sólo era yo la que ha pensado eso.” Jade asiente.

“Mirad, yo voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Sollux, os veré luego tíos.” Dave dice. Es un código no muy sutil para pediros a los demás que os vayáis para que él pueda intentar hablar con su moirail. Os despedís educadamente de Dave y pronto sólo quedáis Karkat, Jade y tú de pie en el pasillo de fuera de su apartamento.

“¿Te gustaría tomar algo, Jade? Tenemos té, o café si lo prefieres.” Ofreces.

“Tenemos cantidades de té y café casi dignas de un caso de Diógenes.” Karkat añade con algo de mofa.

“Gran parte la compraste tú.” Señalas.

“Nunca dije que tú fueras la única culpable aquí.” Él se encoge de hombros.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco y le devuelves tu atención a Jade, quien parece más que un poco divertida con vuestras excentricidades.

“¡Claro! Eso suena genial.” Ella accede con una sonrisa.

Los tres os dirigís a vuestro apartamento y tú pones el agua a hervir tan pronto como entráis. Karkat está enumerando todos los tés y cafés que tenéis para que Jade pueda tomar una decisión informada pero cuando miras dentro del armario de la cocina que se ha visto lentamente invadido por los tés y cafés, tus ojos se ven atraídos por una caja. No es nada especial, sólo té negro mezclado con polen de camomila, pero la luz de la ventana está rozando la esquina del paquete y te sientes obligada a escoger ese.

Metes la bolsa de té en tu taza y echas el agua dentro. Karkat te pasa su taza y la de Jade y tú llenas las suyas también.

“Como que desearía que el té verde saliera de un verde muy, muy BRILLANTE, ¿sabes?” Jade dice con añoranza.

“Creo que ahí lo que estás buscando es Mountain Dew.” Karkat le cuenta.

“¡Puaj! ¿Te imaginas eso caliente?” Jade se ríe y la cara de Karkat hace una mueca.

“Ahora lo hago y creo que me debes una compensación por arruinarme la mente con ese concepto. Puaj.” Él dice y se estremece.

Tú coges la etiqueta al final del cordel de tu bolsita de té y tiras ligeramente de ella, con la intención de agitar el té. Sin embargo, cuando tiras de ella toda la bolsa sale sin nada de té en su interior. Pero sí que tiene una raja enorme al fondo.

“Té suelto sorpresa, supongo.” Karkat dice mientras tú tiras la bolsita arruinada a la basura.

“Supongo.” Suspiras, mirando el caos de té y hojas de té en tu taza.

Cuando los otros han sacado sus bolsitas de té, los tres os retiráis al sofá y al sillón juntos. A pesar del momento de ligereza que Jade y Karkat han tenido mientras hacían su té, parece que Jade tiene algo en mente. Ella pasa el dedo por el borde de su taza un momento, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

“Karkat, ¿te… te importaría hacer algo por mí?” Jade pregunta, mirándolo.

Tú abres la boca para intentar cortar y preguntar qué es lo que quiere Jade antes de que Karkat acceda a hacer lo que le pide un hada despreocupadamente. Por supuesto, Jade es vuestra amiga y no tiene ninguna mala intención hacia Karkat, pero por Dios él no puede seguir haciendo eso.

“Lo que sea.” Karkat dice inmediatamente.

Idiota.

“June me estuvo hablando de cómo su padre es familia de mi abuelo y basándose en lo que escribió, June cree que su «pretendiente» seguramente sea… el mismo Diablo.” Jade explica.

“Supongo que la canción tenía razón, sí que robó un alma en Georgia.” Murmuras. Sólo cuando Karkat te dirige una mirada marcada te das cuenta de que ese comentario puede haber sido de mal gusto, dado que estáis hablando del abuelo de Jade.

“Bueno, de hecho eso es lo que estaba esperando que pudieras averiguar por mí. Tu jefa está casada con ese psicopompo, ¿verdad? ¿Sería él capaz de averiguar dónde acabó mi abuelo?” Ella pregunta.

“No sé si él lo sabría o sería capaz de enterarse sutilmente, pero puedo preguntar por ti. Pero saber la respuesta a eso es algo bastante cargado.” Karkat le advierte.

“No voy a hacerte prometer que me conseguirás la respuesta, pero si tienes la oportunidad de preguntar por mí, ¿lo harías? Creo que saberlo me ayudaría con… todo.” Jade deja de hablar al final y te da la sensación de que aquí te faltan algunos detalles del pasado de Jade.

“Preguntaré por ti.” Karkat le cuenta.

Sorbes tu té y contemplas los tratos con hadas, las promesas y las obligaciones. Cómo pueden atarte. Cuando lo haces tus ojos recaen sobre tu taza casi vacía y un pensamiento te inunda.

“Yo antes no podía usar cosas como esta para ver, ¿era por… ese trato que hice en Invierno? Debe haberlo sido, ¿verdad?” Sueltas. Si eso es verdad, toda esa frustración en clase era obra tuya.

“De hecho, eso tiene sentido.” Karkat dice, pensativo.

“¿Significa eso que ahora puedes hacer todas esas cosas? No funcionaba nada, ¿verdad?” Jade pregunta.

“Yo- ¿puede?” Balbuceas.

“¡Termínate el té entonces, averígualo! Voy a por algo para que lo viertas.” Karkat dice con entusiasmo y salta el respaldo del sofá para correr la corta distancia hasta los armarios de vuestra cocina. Bebes rápidamente y has terminado para cuando Karkat vuelve y te pasa un platito.

Le echas un vistazo al té, respiras hondo y le das la vuelta a la taza. No es la mejor taza para esto pero eres muy consciente de que en realidad puedes leer el futuro donde sea, el método no tiene nada que ver, es sólo el marco. Intentas vaciar tu mente y vuelves a girar la taza.

Hay hojas de té dentro.

Karkat o se está aguantando la respiración o se le ha olvidado seguir respirando mientras espera a que digas lo que ves. Jade parece igual de entusiasmada así que será mejor que te pongas a leer.

Tus ojos escaneas la taza, hay una forma más o menos grande a un lado, lo cual indica el futuro cercano sólo por su posición. La forma es angular con líneas rectas y la palabra que inmediatamente te viene a la mente es «ataúd».

“Es un ataúd.” Dices lentamente.

“Eso suena a malo.” Jade hace una mueca.

“Podría estar bien, La Muerte es algo bueno en el tarot.” Karkat dice rápidamente, ya está buscándolo por ti.

“Karkat, es un ataúd, no va a ser una señal de que voy a ganar una comida gratis en un restaurante de cinco estrellas en el futuro cercano, ¿verdad?” Suspiras.

“Eso sería muy específico y un marketing muy raro.” Jade se ríe en alto.

“Yo… oh. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa ahí dentro por algún casual? ¿Cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar el significado de esto?” Karkat pregunta con un tono de voz ansioso y agudo.

“Sí, pero dime primero qué significa el ataúd.” Insistes.

Karkat mira entre su móvil y tú varias veces.

“…Enfermedad larga o muerte de un ser querido.” Karkat responde en voz baja.

“Oh.” Jade dice, repentinamente nada divertida.

“Voy a seguir mirando.” Suspiras y vuelves a mirar tu taza.

“Podría ser, uh… ¿la muerte de los seres queridos de tus enemigos? No, eso sigue siendo malo. Comparativamente mejor para nosotros pero-” Karkat corta su desvarío y espera ansiosamente a que le cuentes qué más estás viendo.

“Una serpiente.” Dices cuando tus ojos identifican una hilera de hojas de té.

“¡Oh, hey, ese podría ser Sollux!” Jade dice alegremente.

“¿Combinado con «muerte de un ser querido»? ¡Eso no me gusta! Además, aparentemente las serpientes implican un mal presagio, sólo pone eso. ¿Algo más?” Karkat pregunta.

Estrechas la vista, sólo hay una más pero tienes que girar la taza para verla mejor. La forma te es familiar.

“¿Un champiñón, creo?” Dices y se lo muestras a él.

“Me voy a comer mi móvil.” Karkat gruñe.

“¿Qué significa eso? ¿Veneno o algo así?” Jade adivina.

“Eso encajaría con cómo ha ido el resto de esto, pero no. Los champiñones son «separación repentina de amantes tras una pelea», aparentemente.” Karkat dice y se pone las manos en la cara.

“Vale, no, déjame ver eso.” Jade chasquea la lengua y extiende la mano. Tú le pasas la taza y ella también la mira.

“Sí, eso es básicamente lo que esto parece. Pero piensa en ello de esta manera. La serpiente podría ser literalmente Sollux y el ataúd podría significar un sitio de verdad, eso es lo que te salió antes, ¿verdad? Quizás significa que Sollux va a ir a alguna cripta famosa o algo.” Jade razona.

“¿Y el champiñón?” Karkat la reta.

“Podría ser una pica. Como tú y él, podría significar que tú vas con él.” Jade dice, guiñando un ojo.

“Me gusta más esa lectura pero debe ser la primera impresión de la persona que ha hecho la lectura, no nosotros recolocándolo como queremos.” Karkat dice, razonablemente.

“Cierto, pero no hay nada que diga que no podemos conseguir más datos. ¿Me prestas tu baraja de tarot?” Preguntas.

“Sí, vale. Preferiría saber más sobre lo que se nos viene encima.” Karkat accede y se levanta.

Se va hasta su mochila y saca la baraja con su caja ahora algo desgastada. Al ver vuestra pequeña mesita de café con las bebidas encima te figuras que no es el lugar ideal para esto. Karkat te pasa la caja y tú también te levantas.

“Usemos la mesa grande.” Sugieres.

Mientras caminas abres la caja, sacudiendo la caja para que las cartas te caigan en la otra mano. De alguna manera tu zapato se engancha en… algo, un trozo de la alfombra, ¿quién sabe? Lo importante es que te tropiezas, se te cae toda la baraja y ésta se esparce por el suelo.

Todas las cartas muestran lo mismo. La Torre.

Karkat mira la baraja, horrorizado. Lo que estás mirando no debería ser posible pero aquí está y el significado no podría estar más claro.

“Desastre. La Torre significa desastre.” Karkat susurra.

Cuando tu agarre se relaja con el shock, la última carta se cae de la caja y a tu otra mano. Aturdida, miras la carta, El Diablo.

Karkat inhala de golpe, pasa rápidamente por tu lado y se mete en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

“¿Qué-” Jade empieza.

“Creo que está gritando ahí dentro. Parece que mi primera lectura es bastante acertada entonces, desastre, pérdida y muerte.” Dices lentamente mientras miras la carta del Diablo. Tan pronto como vuelvas a ver a Sollux tendrás que contarle esto, aunque no es que le vaya a gustar.

“De hecho, ahora debería ir a contárselo a Sollux. Si pasa algo malo porque no le pasé esta información a tiempo entonces nunca me lo perdonaré, especialmente si alguien muere por ello.” Dices y después de un momento echas una foto a las cartas de tarot en el suelo y a la que tienes en la mano.

“Yo esperaré a que Karkat termine con su crisis de rabia y se lo dejaré saber.” Jade coincide.

“Eso estaría bien, gracias.” Asientes y la dejas esperando durante el tiempo que eso acabe siendo.

Vuelves escaleras arriba y llamas a la puerta de tu hermano. Él no responde, sospechas que porque está ocupado con Sollux, pero esta información es demasiado importante como para esperar. Tú abres la puerta mágicamente y consideras que para una institución mágica, deberían tener mejores cerrojos.

El apartamento está en silencio y esperas un momento o dos después de cerrar la puerta a que uno de ellos venga a ver quién eres, pero no viene nadie.

La gente muchas veces no entiende que Dave y Sollux están saliendo de verdad, no son sólo «mejores amigos». La gente asume erróneamente que sólo porque su relación no es sexual, no es increíblemente íntima. No tienes más ganas de toparte así con Sollux y Dave que de lo que las tendrías de encontrar a cualquiera de los dos con Karkat en un momento tan inoportuno. Pero lo has hecho. Hace años te topaste con Dave y Sollux teniendo un «momento», como Sollux lo llamó. Como no es algo que los humanos tengan culturalmente, no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas viendo al instante. Todavía puedes recordar la manera en que Sollux estaba tendido sobre el regazo de Dave, casi completamente lacio, mientras hablaban en voz baja.

Como has dicho, es… íntimo.

“Tengo que hablar con Sollux. Es importante.” Dices en voz muy alta.

Sabes que te han oído porque escuchas movimiento y voces en el cuarto de al lado pero te guardas tus pensamientos para ti misma mientras esperas. Te gustaría señalar lo diferente que en realidad es la moiralianza y lo tonto que es que alguien pudiera confundir lo que tenéis Karkat y tú con eso.

Sin ser tu intención, tu mente recuerda la iglesia, tomarle la mano a Karkat. Te recuerda a Karkat trayéndote todo lo que podía pensar que te haría sentir mejor. Pero no es lo mismo, no lo es. No estás interesada en Karkat de esa manera porque él es un tío y tú no estás interesada en los hombres. Respetas el romance pálido como un romance de verdad y no lo vas a menospreciar al declarar que no es lo mismo que el romance «real» así que- así que tú no- es diferente con Karkat.

Lo es.

Una pequeña parte traidora de tu cerebro te recuerda cómo lo buscaste cuando tuviste visiones terribles, pero cierras la caja de Pandora en la que está esa mierda. No es así.

Por suerte, Sollux rompe esa línea de pensamiento al salir de su cuarto. Parece mucho menos como si estuviera a punto de alzar las manos al aire, gritar y dejar la habitación, así que debe estarse sintiendo algo mejor. Aunque ahora sólo parece mayormente miserable así que no estás segura de si «mejor» es la palabra correcta.

“¿Qué terribles noticias tienes para mí ahora?” Sollux pregunta con recelo. Ya, quizás no está mejor como tal.

“Tengo buenas y malas noticias.” Le adviertes.

Sollux no parece estar nada entusiasmado.

“Por el lado bueno ahora puedo volver a leer las hojas del té. Por el lado malo me salieron tres cosas en la taza. Primero una serpiente, la cual es presagio de una gran desgracia.” Empiezas.

“Suena especiófobo, pero vale.” Sollux dice secamente.

“Segundo, me salió un ataúd, lo cual significa muerte de un ser querido. También me salió un champiñón, que es «separación de amantes tras una pelea». Así que eso no es bueno.” Le cuentas.

“Oh, bien, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Algo más?” Sollux pregunta, acercándose más a un tono de voz histérico.

Tras él Dave emerge del cuarto de Sollux con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo como si acabara de salir de la cama cuando antes no estaba así. Le dirige una mirada cautelosa a Sollux, quien obviamente no está nada feliz para decir poco.

“Sí, hay más. Pensé que necesitaba más datos así que le pedí a Karkat que me prestara su baraja de tarot y se me cayeron. Esto es lo que me salió.” Dices y giras tu móvil para mostrárselo. Los ojos de Sollux se abren de par en par y hasta le sale un ligero tic en uno de los pequeños.

“Joder. ¡JODER! Estamos- ¡genial, es oficial, estamos jodidos!” Sollux grita.

“Espera, no, estoy seguro de que habrá algo que podamos hacer.” Dave protesta.

“De verdad que lo dudo a estas alturas. Yo- mirad, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es quedarnos todos juntos. Juntos juntos de verdad, ¿vale?” Sollux insiste, girándose hacia Dave y mirándolo suplicante.

“En plan, ¿dormir todos en el mismo sitio? Quizás podríamos mover los colchones entre los apartamentos e intentar hacer lo que hicimos en la isla de Jade.” Sugieres.

“Algo así pero aquí no. En casa de vuestra madre, es el único sitio que está cerca de ser seguro.” Sollux dice rápidamente.

“De noche quizás, pero ¿qué hay de las clases?” Le preguntas.

“¡A la mierda las clases! ¡No IMPORTAN! ¡Nada de esto importa! ¡No es-” Sollux aprieta los dientes y gruñe, claramente incapaz de contarte más.

Sabes que Karkat va a protestar por dejar su trabajo, pero quizás él pueda convencer a Sollux de que lo lleve de un lado a otro, o sobornarlo para que lo deje ir. Aunque crees que si intentara argumentar que la biblioteca es un lugar seguro, Sollux señalaría cómo fue literalmente poseído por el mismo Diablo ahí hace poco.

Dave te dirige una mirada, no sabes en cuánto peligro se cree él que estáis todos, pero él parece convencido de que ir a casa es lo correcto. Por su parte, Sollux parece estar tan desesperado que no tienes el corazón como para decirle que no, y además tú te advertiste a ti misma que confiaras en ti misma. Ignorar tus propias predicciones sería una insensatez.

“Se lo contaré a los demás.” Dices simplemente y Sollux se relaja con claro alivio.

A June prácticamente no hace falta convencerla, como si apartarla de sus clases no significara nada para ella. Jade parece incómoda pero sospechas que no le gusta la idea de que la dejéis atrás.

Pero Karkat… a él se te hace más difícil convencerlo.

“Tengo un trabajo, no puedo simplemente largarme. Me he comprometido con la biblioteca, con mi jefa y con Kanaya. ¡Con los libros!” Karkat argumenta.

“¿Con los libros?” Repites, incrédula.

“Tienen sentimientos, Rose. ¿Y qué hay de Abraxas?” Karkat protesta, haciendo un gesto hacia la pila de libros y el gusano se asoma con curiosidad para observaros.

“Puedes traerte a Abraxas contigo.” Le dices, exasperada. Sinceramente no sabes cómo reaccionará tu madre ante la idea de tener un gusano de libro cerca de su biblioteca pero lidiaréis con ese problema cuando lleguéis a él.

“No, Rose, no puedo simplemente irme durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido.” Karkat dice firmemente y se cruza de brazos como si eso te fuera a convencer más que sus palabras.

“¿Estás diciendo que mis visiones están equivocadas?” Lo retas y Karkat hace una mueca ante eso, sabe lo mucho que te dolió lo de perder la visión. El desestimar las que finalmente estás teniendo ahora no sería la mejor táctica por su parte.

“No, pero-” Él intenta.

Hora de jugar sucio.

“Vale, ¿y qué hay de esto?” Sugieres y te mueves al escritorio para coger su baraja de tarot, debe haber ordenado mientras tú no estabas. Sacudes las cartas hasta sacarlas de la caja y empiezas a barajarlas mientras te vuelves a girar hacia él.

“Estoy segura de que no te quedarías aquí si estuvieras en peligro de verdad. Así que, quiero que me hagas un _juramento_ como el que me hiciste la otra vez con Kanaya. Júrame que si sacas una carta con una significado negativo ligado a la manera en que haya salido, y estoy incluyendo la carta de la muerte ahí, que vendrás conmigo a casa de mi madre. Porque eso probaría que estás realmente en peligro, y ya has dicho que irías si hubiera un peligro de verdad.” Le dices, todavía barajando.

“Tú has dicho eso, no yo. Pero…” Karkat titubea.

“Bueno, entonces que me lo jures no cambiaría tus acciones, ¿verdad? Así que venga.” Dices y le tiendes una mano.

Karkat mira la mano que le ofreces unos segundos pero ves como cede.

“Yo… juro que si saco una carta con asociaciones negativas con la posición en la que está, incluyendo la carta de La Muerte, que volveré a casa de tu madre contigo.” Karkat ofrece. Tú le estrechas la mano antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión y sientes el cosquilleo de la magia.

“No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que no has dicho cuánto tiempo te quedarías, pero confío en ti. Escoge una carta, cualquier carta.” Dices y se las pones en abanico.

“No soy tan estúpido como parezco, no me pienso quedar atrapado ahí durante toda la eternidad.” Karkat refunfuña y saca una carta. La mira, gruñe, y la gira para mostrártela.

La Muerte.

“Te ayudaré a hacer las maletas.” Le dices dulcemente.

Karkat refunfuña todo el tiempo que os toma recoger vuestras cosas pero tiene que seguirte hasta el piso de Sollux para poder marcharos, ha jurado que lo haría después de todo. Sollux le echa un vistazo a su brazo con su par de ojos más pequeño, y procede a ponerlos en blanco y a llamarlo un «puto idiota, en serio, verte hacer tratos con ella es como observar cómo una mosca choca su estúpida cabeza de bicho contra una ventana durante toda la eternidad».

Desconectas de la resultante competición de insultos y esperas a que alguien más aparezca. Jade y June aparecen justo a tiempo para escuchar a Karkat llamar a Sollux un «idiota lame-entrepiernas con el que se es imposible lidiar».

“Algunas cosas no cambian.” June observa.

“¿Deberíamos irnos yendo o deberíamos dejarlos solos?” Jade pregunta, en una voz deliberadamente alta como para hacer que los dos se den cuenta de que tienen público.

“Lo que sea, me da igual.” Sollux miente. Mal.

Extiende una mano y rápidamente se forma un círculo de teletransporte a vuestro alrededor, parece resultarle mucho más fácil que antes. Aunque dicho eso, Sollux sí que tiene que pararse antes de lanzar el hechizo porque June se pone a saltar emocionada de arriba a abajo y señala el símbolo ahora familiar al borde del círculo.

“¡Soy yo!” Declara alegremente.

“¿Así que estás pagando la cuenta mágica de este hechizo o algo?” Jade pregunta con curiosidad.

“Más le vale, me lo debe.” Sollux refunfuña y entonces, con un chasquido de sus dedos, estáis en casa.

Hay un millón de pequeñas cosas que se combinan para decirte dónde estás, hasta con los ojos vendados lo sabrías. La sensación del suelo familiar bajo tus pies, los pequeños sonidos de la casa de tu infancia, hasta el aroma familiar del aire. Probablemente sean miles de pequeñas cosas, las plantas del bosque, el jabón y perfume que prefiere tu madre, el olor del fuego en la chimenea. Golpe de estado demoníaco o no, sigue siendo reconfortante estar en casa.

“Voy a comprobar las protecciones.” Sollux dice y se teletransporta en vez de subir las escaleras.

“Yo iré a buscar- da igual. Hola, Mamá.” Dave saluda detrás de ti. Al girarte ves a tu madre en la puerta, mirándoos sorprendida. Sin embargo, sus ojos se estrechan al ver a June.

“Mentirosa, sal de mi casa.” Ella le sisea.

“Oh, por- ¡mira!” June suelta, alzando las manos al aire con exasperación y tú la observas mientras ella… cambia.

Sigue siendo June, sigues pudiendo identificarla como la misma persona pero ahora parece demasiado real de alguna manera. Sus ojos brillan de un azul sin pupilas y su pelo se mueve y se riza con un viento que parece existir sólo a su alrededor, con trenzas y cuentas que brillan de color plateado y azul en él mientras su pelo flota. La ropa de June es azul y elaborada con el mismo símbolo en su pecho y una capucha que te recuerda a una manga de viento flotando en el aire tras ella. June se cruza de brazos y mira irritada a vuestra madre.

“La capucha mola bastante pero una capa estaría mejor.” Dave dice mientras toca la larga capucha de June.

“¿Qué? No, las capas son tontas.” June bufa.

“¡No, no lo son!” Karkat, propietario de una capa de su forma mágica nativa, protesta.

“Ah, un hombre con buen gusto.” Dave asiente.

“Señora Lalonde, sé que no le gustamos pero es una emergencia. Una gran guerra demoníaca está a punto de empezar y tenemos que escondernos en alguna parte para estar a salvo. Yo podría ir con Joey y Jude pero me da miedo ponerlos en más peligro y estar lejos de mis amigos.” Jade dice, ignorando el debate de la capa y volviendo al tema en cuestión.

“Es importante de verdad.” Coincides.

“No… no pongas a esos niños en peligro. Pero… vale, os estaré vigilando.” Tu madre las advierte.

Por un momento no estás segura de si tu madre ha terminado de entender que Joey y Jude ya no son niños y no lo han sido durante mucho tiempo, pero también está que ella sigue llamándoos a Dave y a ti «sus bebés» aunque ambos seáis adultos. Quizás sea lo mismo, cuidó de ellos, puede considerarlos «sus» niños.

“Espera, ¿en serio? No esperaba que de verdad nos escucharas.” June dice, sorprendida, volviendo a tocar el suelo de lo descolocada que aparentemente está.

“Ya, bueno, tienes a buena gente dando fe por ti.” Tu madre se encoge de hombros.

“¿Qué? Nosotros siempre te hemos dicho que June es buena.” Dave protesta.

“¿A quién más te refieres?” Le preguntas lentamente y llena de sospecha.

“Oh. Oh no, _ella_ no.” June gruñe desesperada.

“Ella dijo que dirías eso. ¿A menos que estés contradiciendo su juicio y quieras irte?” Tu madre pregunta.

June aprieta los dientes pero escuchas cómo masculla un «no», haciendo que tu madre parezca estar increíblemente entretenida. Con eso hecho devuelve su atención a Dave.

“¿Podrías traer aquí a Sollux? Necesito advertirlo de algo.” Ella pregunta dulcemente.

“Claro. ¡SOLLUX!” Dave grita eso último y Sollux aparece un segundo después pareciendo alarmado.

“Mamá quería que bajaras.” Dave dice a modo de explicación.

“¿Por qué no te vienes cuando yo grito tu nombre?” Karkat pregunta.

“Normalmente eres tú el que hace eso.” Sollux contesta sin titubear. Vuestra madre suelta una carcajada sorprendida pero tú puedes ver que Karkat todavía no lo ha pillado.

“¿Por qué me vendría yo si estuviera gritando tu…” Karkat deja de hablar cuando finalmente entiende el doble sentido. La mirada venenosa que le dirige a Sollux no hace nada para quitarle el brillo de alegría de la expresión, conseguir volver el propio comentario de Karkat contra él es una cosa, pero observar cómo lo pilla aparentemente ha sido una delicia completamente aparte. Tampoco ayuda que se oiga de fondo como June y Jade están desternillándose.

“Tan pronto como aprendamos cómo maldecir a la gente yo te maldeciré a ti.” Karkat amenaza y Sollux se limita a sonreírle burlonamente.

“Vosotros dos sois adorables. Sollux tienes que mantenerte alejado del laboratorio, estoy trabajando en algunas cosas que podrían hacerte mucho daño si entraras ahí. De hecho, que nadie entre en el laboratorio excepto quizás Karkat. Hm, de hecho igual me hace falta que me lo prestéis para algunos experimentos, quizás algunas plumas o… hmm.” La expresión de vuestra madre se desenfoca y sabes por experiencia propia que ahora está dentro de su cabeza. Y efectivamente le da una palmadita vaga a Sollux en el hombro y vaga de vuelta al laboratorio.

“Supongo que esta vez nos podemos quedar todos.” Jade dice alegremente.

“Tú puedes quedarte con nosotros, Karkat.” Dave dice rápidamente, enlazando su brazo con el de Karkat.

“Oh, ¿y el resto de nosotras nos quedamos en mi cuarto entonces? ¿Hemos vuelto a tener seis años, Dave? ¿Las niñas vuelven a tener «bichos»?” Le preguntas burlonamente. Sollux, por supuesto, tiene su propio cuarto y si quisierais podríais esparciros también por ahí pero eso no funciona igual de bien para mofarte de tu hermano.

“Definitivamente tenemos bichos.” June coincide.

“No sé si os referís a eso, pero Bec y yo tuvimos pulgas una vez.” Jade añade y a su lado Bec suelta un ladrido grave. Sinceramente se te había olvidado que Bec estaba siquiera ahí, especialmente porque tu madre ni siquiera ha mencionado al sabueso infernal que está repentinamente en su hogar.

“Hey, él es mi novio, tú no puedes monopolizarlo todo el tiempo.” Dave dice y te saca la lengua.

“El Cielo no quiera que nadie me pregunte a mí. Yo sólo voy a subir mi equipaje.” Karkat masculla.

“Yo voy a ir a comprobar el perímetro de la burbuja del hechizo desde dentro para variar. ¿Quieres venirte de paseo, Bec? Oh, sí que quieres, ¿quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico?” June le dice a Bec, quien salta de un lado a otro entusiasmado. Jade se ríe y las dos se van con un sabueso infernal nervioso acompañándolas.

“Por supuesto…” Sollux dice lentamente, levitando e inspeccionando sus garras, “si estuvieras saliendo con Karkat, esto sería diferente.”

“Ya hemos hablado de esto.” Dices rígidamente.

“Lo hicimos. ¿Ya te has enterado de que estás equivocada?” Sollux pregunta, irradiando petulancia.

“No. Estamos. Saliendo.” Dices entre dientes apretados.

“Hey, Sol, está bien. Ella no tiene que llamarlo eso si no quiere.” Dave dice suavemente, poniéndose entre vosotros dos.

“No importa cómo lo llame porque eso no es lo que está pasando aquí. No lo es.” Insistes, a pesar de la introspección que has estado ignorando últimamente.

Dave te dirige una mirada, estás demasiado acostumbrada a las gafas de sol como para que estas hagan de barrera para ti al entender sus expresiones. Te está mirando como si quisiera contarte algo impactante con suavidad y eso no te gusta ni un pelo.

“Pero como que sí lo es. A Karkat le gustas, obviamente lo haces, pero a pesar de las mierdas que dice él de hecho es un tío bastante amistoso. Se hace amigo de los libros, Rose. De los libros. Pero tú…” Dave hace un gesto vago hacia ti.

“Antes de que puedas caerte por ese hoyo, Dave, él no está diciendo que seas una zorra ni nada. Es sólo que puedes ser espinosa y reservada a veces con la gente. Sé que te gusta Jade por ejemplo pero ¿cuánto sabe ella en realidad sobre ti? ¿Las cosas más profundas? Pero tú comparas eso con Karkat y no hay ni punto de comparación. Le echaste un vistazo a ese idiota y decidiste que era tuyo y que ibas a cuidar de él.” Sollux señala.

“No tengo por qué escuchar esto.” Les sueltas y sales con paso fuerte del salón.

Crees que lo que odias más es la manera en que están actuando como si te conocieran mejor de lo que tú lo haces. Odias que no puedas echarte atrás o ellos ganarán. Odias TODO esto y-

“Guau.” La voz de Karkat te interrumpe, casi te chocas con él.

“Oh. Perdón.” Dices por puro hábito.

“Está bien, yo tampoco te he visto. Es una esquina muy cerrada y yo estaba distraído con el… arte.” Karkat dice diplomáticamente mientras vuelve a mirar una de las terribles elecciones en decoración de tu madre.

“Ver eso es lo último que necesito.” Mascullas.

“¿Estás bien? Espera, déjame adivinar, ¿Sollux y/o Dave?” Karkat suelta una risilla que se convierte en una risa en condiciones cuando asientes.

“Sip, conozco bien ese tipo de irritación. ¿Ya estás arrepintiéndote de hacerme venir hasta aquí cuando podríamos haber estado en un apartamento separado en Salem?” Karkat te pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

“No, preferiría que estuviéramos todos vivos. Pero creo que quiero irme a meditar, o al menos sentarme en una habitación en silencio sin que haya chicos irritantes en ella. No te ofendas.” Le cuentas.

“Por favor, estar en un cuarto sin mi también es mi sueño. Ve, deja que al menos uno de nosotros consigamos eso. Yo los distraeré por ti.” Karkat dice, yéndose y negando con la cabeza.

Llegas hasta tu puerta y justo cuando la estás abriendo oyes un gritito sorprendido procedente de Sollux en el piso de abajo y a Dave riéndose a carcajadas. Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, parece haberlos distraído por completo de ti.

Metiéndote en tu cuarto, cierras la puerta detrás de ti y te sientas en tu cama. Tiras tus peluches al suelo, tu madre aparentemente los ha reordenado en tu ausencia. Consigues aguantar un minuto con sus ojos brillantes de plástico juzgándote antes de recogerlos y ponerlos en las estanterías con una disculpa silenciosa hacia ellos. Habiendo completado tu penitencia con tus amigos de peluche, te acomodas en tu cama bajo la débil luz del sol y cierras los ojos, permitiendo que tu respiración se relaje pero tu mente sigue volviendo a esa estúpida conversación.

De verdad que deberías haberte esperado esto.

_“Rose Lalonde, voy a puto matarte.” Karkat te sisea, con sus brazos delicadamente alrededor de tu cintura mientras deja que te estabilices a ti misma con tu brazo por encima de su hombro._

_“No, no lo harás.” Dices algo débilmente._

_“Lo haré. Voy a arrancarte las putas rodillas y a jugar al croquet con ellas, voy a usar tus entrañas como jodidas serpentinas húmedas. Voy a terminar contigo.” Karkat te gruñe y te ayuda a pasar con cuidado por encima de un árbol caído._

_“Me están llegando mensajes contradictorios por tu parte.” Señalas._

_“Cierra el pico y cuéntame qué cojones estabas pensando hace un momento.” Karkat te suelta._

_“Bueno, ¿cuál quieres que haga entonces?” Preguntas y Karkat te fulmina con la mirada._

_Tú vuelves a mirar por encima de tu hombro y no ves nada más que bosques, te preguntas si normalmente verías más._

_“He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, lo que vi nos salvaría a todos. Te necesitaba conmigo y cambié-” Empiezas._

_“¡Has renunciado a tus VISIONES, Rose! ¡Durante años! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!” Karkat exige._

_“Estaba pensando en que esto necesitaba hacerse y yo no seré necesaria durante un tiempo de todos modos, y si me equivoco entonces es un mal trato para ellos y no importará para mí.” Le cuentas._

_La boca de Karkat se mueve en silencio y pescas unos cuantos principios de palabras abandonadas y atónitas, pero él no parece poder decidirse por una._

_“¿Puedes simplemente llevarme a casa? Me… me siento algo peor de lo que pensé que lo haría.” Admites._

_La expresión de Karkat pasa del enfado a la simpatía. No, a la piedad, te recuerdas a ti misma._

_“Por supuesto que puedo. Si no lo hiciera podrías hacer un trueque con algo más de camino hasta allí.” Karkat refunfuña pero amablemente. Él es así._

_Te acerca a él y observas cómo extiende sus alas. Despega con un susurro de vuelo y tú cierras los ojos contra el sol y te limitas a aferrarte a él. Cuando aterriza sin haber pasado apenas nada de tiempo, te encuentras algo inestable así que Karkat toma la decisión ejecutiva de llevar la mayoría de tu peso por ti. Los dos os tambaleáis por el tejado de tu apartamento en el ático, el pequeño jardín que has criado es fragante a tu alrededor pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para disipar el olor a gases procedentes del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York bajo vosotros._

_Abres la puerta y Karkat se salta los escalones en espiral, en su lugar volando hasta la planta principal con alas que desaparecen en un instante. Te estabiliza un momento y seguidamente te suelta._

_“¿A santo de qué le has dado tu visión a las hadas?” Karkat te presiona._

_“No te preocupes, he mirado de antemano todo lo que necesitaría saber. Tengo todas las fechas y ubicaciones que te harán falta para tus pequeñas reuniones en el futuro, están todas guardadas.” Le aseguras._

_“¡No te lo estaba preguntando porque estuviera preocupado de que no fueras a serme más de utilidad! Sabes que yo-” Karkat se aguanta sus palabras y frunce el ceño mientras mira por la ventana._

_“No estaba diciendo que lo estuvieras.” Le cuentas._

_Ninguno de los dos estáis diciendo lo que queréis decir de verdad. Ambos habéis hablado largo y tendido con el otro muchas, muchas veces. Al principio tus motivos sólo se basaban en la curiosidad y en saber que él era una pieza de tu puzle, necesitabas entenderlo para saber dónde sería mejor colocarlo. Pero ahora es más que eso, sois amigos. Sois… bueno._

_Los ángeles son muy interesantes, por supuesto, su sociedad es muy diferente a la tuya y hasta su biología básica es distinta. Quizás no deberías decir biología porque la forma humana de Karkat es muy humana o al menos su mejor aproximación, pero partes de su forma real vienen ligadas a su forma física de maneras extrañas, se podría decir que tiene peculiaridades._

_“No haría esto si no fuera necesario ni yo te necesitara ahí. No sólo como apoyo, sino porque eres de vital importancia. Pero… sí que me hacía mucha falta tu apoyo. Perder un sentido entero es…” Tragas fuertemente, tú no admites estas cosas._

_“Terrorífico.” Admites._

_“¿Y no podías habérmelo avisado?” Karkat pregunta, no acusadoramente, sino que está asumiendo correctamente que las cosas tenían que ser así._

_Asientes y Karkat suspira, más con exasperación que con irritación. Te aprovechas de su no-exactamente humanidad y le tocas la cara. Tu intención importa, es casi como un hechizo, activado por el roce. Tu intención es tranquilizarlo, disculparte por asustarlo y compensárselo. Tus dedos recorren lo que los libros de texto te han dicho que sería el hueso cigomático en humanos, bajo la cuenca de su ojo y las oscuras ojeras que tiene debajo. Sientes la intención silenciosa de silenciar sus ansiedades como una bibliotecaria desaprobadora y cuando tus dedos rozan su mejilla ves un atisbo de brillo dorado ahí. Es como una imagen de esas del ojo mágico y cuando has hecho esto otras veces si relajabas tu visión y desenfocabas la mirada jurarías que podías ver anillos girar entre el brillo antes de que este desaparezca._

_Para los ángeles este tipo de cosa es, bueno, romántica. Tienen un sistema entero de romance basado en ello pero al menos para ti no encaja con tu propio entendimiento del romance. Para ti esto no es romántico, pero Karkat no es sólo tu amigo. Él es…_

_Es complicado._

_“¿Vas a estar bien sin tu visión? Es decir, obviamente puedes ver con normalidad pero… uh… tú…” La pregunta de Karkat se va apagando mientras tu pulgar recorre el mismo camino que tus otros dedos habían hecho antes._

_“Sobreviviré.” Le cuentas._

_Hay un momento de silencio después de que hayas parado de desviar a su cerebro, tus ojos están sobre sus mejillas y aunque el brillo y el atisbo de anillos hace rato que han desaparecido, y él también se está limitando a mirarte. Ambos os habéis acostumbrado a actuar de esta manera y no llamarlo nada, lo cual ha ido bien con tu inclinación a seguir probando esta cosa que tenéis entre vosotros pero ha evitado que él se refiera a ello de una manera que te haga sentir rara. Es un acuerdo en el que eres consciente de que te beneficias más tú que él._

_Decides que vas a sentarte y lo haces, tirando de él contigo y haciendo que él maldiga en alarma sorprendida mientras tú lo arrastras. Tienes una alfombra de piel de oso falsa en el suelo que es perfecta para esto._

_“Joder, avísame o algo.” Él se queja._

_“Hm, no. Déjame ver tus alas, como me has traído hasta aquí con ellas debería echarles un vistazo.” Le cuentas._

_Karkat sabe cómo va a ir esto así que se limita a negar cariñosamente con la cabeza y se acomoda tumbado boca abajo en la alfombra. Cuando está cómodo, sus alas salen de la nada y las estira en tu amplio suelo._

_“Sólo,” él dice y aparta una cuando tú vas a tocarla, “si me cuentas cómo te fue la visita a tu madre.”_

_Haces una mueca, odias hablar de ella y nunca lo harías con nadie más pero por Karkat, accederás. Empiezas a responder y Karkat vuelve a bajar su ala para que esté a tu alcance. Tú peinas sus plumas con tus largas uñas negras, poniéndolas en su sitio y quitándole cualquier pluma floja que estuviera lista para caerse. Es meditativo en una manera que te recuerda a cuando haces punto, tus manos y ojos están ocupados en una tarea razonablemente detallada y te deja la boca libre para hablar sin tanta ansiedad ni autocensura._

_“Como siempre, en realidad. Ella sigue sin estar bien. He intentado que deje de beber pero a estas alturas ella simplemente no me escucha. Eso sí que evita que se ponga a cortar cosas por todas partes, pero los brebajes que hace en su laboratorio cuando está borracha son peligrosísimos. Me siento como que aun así debería volver a veces.” Admites con culpa._

_“Pero dijiste que el ambiente estaba súper tenso, que no podías estar en los lugares suficientes como para poder ayudar. Si está menos estresada sin ti ahí, entonces alejarte es hacer lo correcto para ella.” Karkat te recuerda._

_“Lo sé, lo sé, pero me siento como si fuera una hija horrible que ha abandonado a su madre.” Dices sombríamente._

_“Eso es algo comprensible que- ah-” Karkat exclama y tú metes la uña bajo una pluma que está casi lista para caerse. La mueves un poco con cuidado y sale con mucha facilidad, dejando a Karkat lacio sobre tu alfombra. Giras la pluma mudada entre tus dedos, es más larga que tu antebrazo._

_Karkat balbucea algunas sílabas sin sentido con la cara hundida en tu alfombra y te sientes sonreír a pesar del tema en cuestión._

_“¿Qué decías?” Sugieres y te metes la larga pluma en la cinta de tu sombrero._

_Karkat farfulla y gira ligeramente la cabeza para no estar hablándole al suelo esta vez._

_“Tu… tu situación apesta pero estás haciendo lo que puedes. Te sientes culpable porque te importa.” Él te asegura, con un tono ligeramente somnoliento._

_Contemplas sus palabras mientras le acicalas las plumas por él. Su lógica tiene sentido pero no sientes que sea verdad, sientes que deberías estar haciendo más, que tu familia no debería ser como es. Pero Karkat tiene razón, estás haciendo lo que puedes. Vas y la ayudas cuando puedes, le mandas todo lo que necesite. Lo intentas._

_“Tienes permitido tener sentimientos conflictivos al respecto por cómo te criaron.” Karkat añade, dando exactamente en el clavo y haciendo que pongas una mueca. En lugar de decir nada te mueves a su otra ala y dando la señal para hablar ahora de sus cosas. Ese es el trato, un ala son tus problemas y la otra los suyos._

_“¿Cómo van las cosas con tu creador?” Le preguntas y sientes cómo se tensan los músculos de su ala, tienes que masajearle con suavidad entre las plumas para pararlo._

_“Él.” Karkat aprieta los dientes, “Su moirail le está dando ideas. Te he hablado de Eridan, ¿verdad?”_

_“¿Tu más-o-menos amigo?” Preguntas. Karkat no puede contarle a la gente las cosas que hace o piensa de verdad porque es demasiado peligroso, no es seguro. Es más o menos amigo con este tío por lo que te ha contado, le cae bien y hablan. Quedan y hablan sobre las cosas de las que quiere hablar Eridan pero Karkat no puede expresar nada más que pensamientos y opiniones superficiales sobre temas triviales sin ponerse a sí mismo en peligro. Es una relación tensa y desigual y Karkat ha expresado culpa otras veces por no ser capaz de ser un mejor amigo._

_“Sí, él.” Karkat suspira y su ala cae con desánimo._

_“¿Qué pasa con él?” Le instas y lo acicalas más._

_“Él- ay- mi creador y el suyo son moirails. Su creador fue el que convenció a Kankri de que me hiciera para_ _«mejorarlo», quiere que Eridan y yo seamos moirails para mejorarme a mí.” Karkat dice miserablemente._

_Tus dedos se congelan en una pluma ligeramente torcida que estabas poniendo en su sitio. ¿Karkat siendo el moirail de Eridan? No, eso es- no. Aparte del obvio riesgo existente para Karkat, la mera idea de que alguien le quitara a Karkat todas sus partes maravillosas para hacerlo soso y obediente es profundamente horrible. Es tan horrible que quieres preguntarle a Karkat cómo matar a un ángel y entonces cómo invocar a Eridan y a su puto creador para poder deshacerte de ambos personalmente. ¡Es más, tus manos están temblando de rabia ante la idea de que el tal Eridan sea el moirail de KARKAT!_

_Karkat mueve sus alas, las guarda y se tumba de espaldas para mirarte._

_“¿Rose?” Él pregunta suavemente._

_“No- no lo hagas.” Ruegas._

_“No quiero, no siento eso por él. De verdad que no.” Karkat te asegura._

_La idea te duele y la expresión de Karkat te dice que lo sabe y desearía poder reconfortarte._

_Tú no- no es romántico. No como cuando ves a las mujeres en las películas y te palpita el corazón, cuando te imaginas a ti misma conquistando a la heroína o siendo esa heroína para la protagonista en lo que sea que estés viendo. No es como cuando ves a una chica en un bar y quieres probar su brillo de labios y llevártela a casa, aunque nunca haces eso sigues queriéndolo. No es ese deseo de tocar y encontrar una conexión con otra mujer, de llevar jerséis a juego y acurrucarte frente a la chimenea con ella. De adoptar un gato o dos y ponerles nombres absurdos pero fantásticos._

_No es eso._

_Pero tampoco NO es eso. Quieres acariciarle la mejilla a Karkat y hacerlo sentir mejor, acicalarle las alas y hablar con él. No quieres ser una típica pareja con él pero puedes verte a ti misma cotilleando con él cuando seáis viejos y apoyándoos contra una barandilla bajo la nieve, sosteniendo tazas de café. No quieres llevártelo a la cama pero la idea de que alguien le haga daño hace que quieras sangre y violencia. Él no es sólo tu amigo._

_No eres una ángel y los humanos no tienen moiralianza pero._

_Pero aquí estás._

_Te inclinas hacia delante, lo besas y no es para nada como los besos que te has imaginado con chicas. No es un grito de entusiasmo sino un suspiro de alivio y está lo más alejado posible del terreno sexual, es casto hasta para los estándares de los dibujos animados para niños pero es mucho. Sigues siendo lesbiana y este no es ese tipo de romance pero definitivamente es UN tipo de romance._

_La pequeña parte de tu cerebro que no se está viendo absorbida por las sensaciones está intentando catalogar mentalmente el beso. Es como cuando un hechizo no ha estado funcionando y finalmente has encontrado esa parte que no estaba bien, una sensación de satisfacción al ver que todo va correctamente y funciona en armonía. Es refrescante, emocionalmente tranquilizador no sabes cómo. Habías estado disgustada hace un momento con la idea de que Karkat fuera el moirail de otra persona, alguien que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él y ansiosa por este mismo beso, pero ahora todo eso se ha callado. Estás bien y él está bien, ambos estáis aquí y simplemente es mejor. Así es el beso._

_Te apartas de Karkat sólo lo suficiente para que vuestras narices esté tocándose muy ligeramente. Puedes sentir cómo respira aunque él no necesite hacerlo y se te ocurre que el aire que él está respirando es aire que tú acabas de espirar. …Lo cual posiblemente sea lo más tonto que has pensado nunca pero ahí lo llevas._

_“No quiero que él sea tu moirail.” Dices, enfatizando el «él» en esa declaración._

_“Yo tampoco.” Karkat coincide en voz baja._

_“Quiero ser tu moirail.” Añades, por si eso no estaba claro._

_“Pero dijiste-” Karkat empieza._

_“Sé lo que dije.” Le cuentas._

_“Oh.” Karkat dice en voz baja, “Guay.”_

_Karkat se aparta y hace una mueca al darse cuenta de que acaba de responderte con «guay» a tu confesión, pero ahí está, ya lo ha dicho. Probablemente sea mezquino reírte en la cara de tu moirail pero no puedes evitarlo._

_“¡Cierra el pico!” Karkat te suelta, empujándote en el hombro. Tú le sonríes y le respondes con otro empujón, puedes disfrutar de esto. Además, ¿qué hay de malo en disfrutar de esto ahora? Pronto no lo recordarás._

“¿Rose?” Abres los ojos de golpe. Dave te está mirando desde la puerta de tu cuarto.

“Ha pasado un rato y ahora tenemos pizza así que… ¿quieres bajar? Y además, yo uh, lo siento por lo de antes.” Dave se disculpa.

Cierto, se está disculpando por actuar como si Karkat fuera tu moirail en todo menos en el nombre, disculpándose porque Sollux dijo que Karkat ES tu moirail. Lo cual, aparentemente, era cierto. Sólo que tanto tú como él os habíais olvidado y aun así cuando lo conociste ambos volvisteis a… esto. Esta cosa que tenéis ahora, esta no-lo-es-pero-en-realidad-sí moiralianza.

Te haces un ovillo en la cama y te cubres la cara con las manos.

“Joder.” Susurras con sentimiento.

“Uh. Preocupante. Preocupado es cómo me siento ahora mismo, ¿es esto por la pizza?” Dave pregunta preocupadamente y oyes cómo se mete en tu cuarto.

“No es por la pizza.” Te ríes, algo impotente.

“¿Así que no es porque no tengas pizza o porque no quieras pizza?” Dave pregunta con incertidumbre.

“La pizza no está dentro de esta ecuación. Estoy bien.” Insistes y lo miras. Él parece dudoso.

Te levantas, esquivando tanto a Dave como el tema en cuestión y bajas las escaleras. El olor a pizza fresca llega hacia ti y a pesar de todo tu boca se hace agua.

“¡Nonono! ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Eso no es para perros!” Karkat grita a lo lejos.

Oyes cómo unas garras arañan el suelo y observas cómo Bec pasa corriendo con un gran trozo de pizza en la boca, con Karkat pisándole los talones. Mientras te apresuras a bajar las escaleras para ver, puedes oír cómo los demás se están desternillando de la risa. Dave y tú os asomáis por la esquina para ver a Karkat intentando arrebatarle un trozo de pizza a un sabueso infernal muy reacio.

“Suéltalo. ¡Suelta!” Karkat le ordena pero Bec gruñe y hunde los dientes aún más en la corteza.

“Mal perro. Malo.” Karkat riñe a Bec.

Los gruñidos del sabueso infernal se hacen más profundos y con un destello de movimiento, Bec de repente tiene tres cabezas con dientes rechinantes. Karkat grita, suelta la pizza y se cae de culo mientras Bec vuelve a la normalidad y se traga su premio de una vez.

“¡Aaaa! ¡Está terminando su etapa de adolescente!” Sollux exclama con deleite y vuela corriendo hasta vosotros.

“¿Su etapa de adolescente?” Dave pregunta desde el escalón por encima del tuyo.

“Ajá, de cachorros los sabuesos infernales tiene mecanismos de defensa como espinas o tentáculos, saliva ácida, cosas así. Cuando son adolescentes toman una forma más de perro o lobo como Bec tiene ahora, siguen pudiendo hacer esas cosas pero no están siempre encendidas. Los adultos tienden a tener múltiples cabezas la mayoría del tiempo y se hacen muy grandes, que él cambie así significa que está creciendo. Oh, ¿quién es un gran chico? Sí que lo eres, sí que lo eres.” Sollux pasa de explicaros eso a hablar con Bec como si fuera un bebé sin tomarse una pausa.

Karkat observa algo horrorizado cómo el sabueso infernal que antes tenía varias cabezas y le había robado la pizza se tumba y deja que Sollux le rasque la barriguita.

“¿Cómo son de adultos entonces? Es decir, ¿cómo crees que será él?” Jade pregunta con entusiasmo mientras corre hacia vosotros y se une a lo de darle cariñitos a Bec.

“Yo sólo… iré a por más pizza entonces. ¿Te vienes?” Karkat pregunta, mirándote.

“Sí, intentaré mantenerla lejos del alcance de Bec, si eso existe.” Asientes.

Mirar a Bec es más fácil que mirar a Karkat, especialmente sabiendo lo que sabes ahora. Eso no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo. Era lo que pasó tras vuestra primera visita a Invierno. Él… Karkat era tu moirail. Lo sigue siendo, supones. ¿O eso cuenta siquiera cuando ninguno de los dos se acuerda? Parecía contar cuando Sollux era el único que recordaba que él y Karkat habían estado saliendo pero ahora estás en la misma posición en la que él estaba.

Sigues a Karkat hasta la cocina, donde os encontráis a June comiéndose distraídamente su pizza con una mano y mandando mensajes por el móvil con la otra. Es raro estar viéndola en su forma más divina todo el tiempo pero como tu madre está merodeando sospechosamente cerca de la cafetera supones que es lo único que le está permitiendo quedarse aquí.

“Vosotros los milenials y vuestros móviles.” Karkat dice, inexpresivo.

“Yo soy mucho más vieja que-” June empieza.

“Como decía, llevas milenios viva. Por lo tanto eres una milenial, obviamente.” Karkat le sonríe ampliamente.

June se ríe y señala a Karkat con su móvil.

“¡Ahí me has pillado!” Ella accede con una risa.

Miras a Karkat y se te pega en la mente la idea de que te lo trajiste aquí en lo que admites que fue un truco algo rastrero sólo para que estuviera seguro. Lo protegiste. Eras su moirail. ¿Tener una crisis existencial? ¿Tú? Nunca.

Dave pasa por tu lado y se sienta al lado de Karkat, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

“He vuelto.” Dave le cuenta.

“No jodas.” Karkat contesta y pone los ojos en blanco.

“Hueles a pepperoni.” Dave dice sin habérselo pedido.

“Se me está poniendo el corazón a MIL, Casanova, ¿tienes más frases de ligoteo como esa?” Karkat se ríe.

Dave parece considerar esto.

“¿Me gusta el pepperoni?” Él intenta y como respuesta Karkat le pone un trozo de pizza en la cara que Dave atrapa justo a tiempo.

La cafetera suena en la encimera y vuestra madre se va con su taza ahora llena. Le dirige a Sollux una mirada marcada cuando él vuelve a entrar en la cocina llevando a Bec en brazos. A pesar de ser un perro enorme, o al menos una cosa con forma de perro, él parece estar increíblemente contento por ser llevado. La boca de Bec está abierta con una sonrisa canina y su lengua verde brillante está colgándole a un lado. Sollux se para al lado de Dave, quien consigue hacer dos cosas a la vez al rascarle las orejas a Bec y manteniendo su propio trozo de pizza lejos del sabueso infernal hambriento.

“Mantenedlo alejado del laboratorio a él también. No quiero experimentar en animales.” Tu madre os recuerda a todos de forma siniestra.

“Él se mantendrá fuera.” Sollux promete en voz baja, acercándose a Bec un poco.

Vuestra madre asiente, roba un trozo de pizza, y seguidamente se mete en su laboratorio.

Intentas cenar y no considerar todo lo que ahora sabes sobre Karkat. No sabes qué hacer con toda esta información y aunque Karkat tiene derecho a saberlo, no estás preparada para sacar el tema todavía. En su lugar te limitas a comer pizza y esperar.

Sientes como que estás esperando, no sabes exactamente qué esperas pero sientes que cada día que pasáis en casa de tu madre os acerca a _algo_. Tu sueños parecen volverse más fragmentados cuanto más se acerca la luna llena, inquietantes e inútiles a la vez.

Una noche sueñas con estar sentada en el mausoleo de tu gato arreglando ese muñeco gris de Sollux, haciendo crochet en su costado para reparar el corte. Otra noche sueñas con un pájaro en llamas, chillando de dolor. Ese hace que te despiertes llorando, aunque por suerte te levantaste lo suficientemente tarde como para que no sea extraño que te pegaras a Karkat hasta que se te pasara el pánico. Otra noche sueñas con June atrapada bajo los ladrillos de una torre caída, faltándole el aliento.

El doce de febrero tu sueño es muy visceral y no procede de ti. Las imágenes y sonidos se deslizan en tu mente a través de tentáculos negros pertenecientes a tu antiguo patrón, llegando a ti desde la luna llena en el firmamento sobre ti. Sueñas con el mismo sitio imposiblemente oscuro que viste antes, sientes cosas enormes y hambrientas cazándose entre sí, pero estás concentrada en una única cacería. Un destello verde en la oscuridad, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Cthulhu mientras te manda un tentáculo imposiblemente largo para que observes.

Ella huye, cansada y aparentemente asustada, pero él le pisa los talones. Acechándola en la oscuridad, invisible pero dejando huellas naranjas. Se da un movimiento, se escucha un grito, y cae sangre verde cuando unos dientes se aferran a la carne.

Te despiertas sobresaltada esa mañana, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Jade cuando pasas de estar dormida a estar alerta de golpe. Agarras a June y a Jade y entras al cuarto de Dave al otro lado del pasillo. Sollux está en el alféizar de la ventana, ya mirándoos nada más entrar. Dave y Karkat están acurrucados juntos pero que Sollux salte al suelo perturba a Dave lo suficiente como para despertarlo.

“He tenido un sueño.” Le cuentas y la cara de Sollux se pone sombría.

Karkat y Dave se sientan en la cama mientras explicas tu sueño, más impresiones que otra cosa, pero la sensación te parece importante. Lo suficientemente importante como para que Cthulhu te la pase.

“Ella es verde. D- perdón, Sollux. Mi, uh… deidad, digo. Ella es verde y eso suena a-” Karkat empieza.

“Él la ha matado. Vuestra Diosa ha muerto.” Sollux dice seriamente.

“Es… decir, eso podrían no ser noticias terribles. Tampoco es que fuéramos super fans suyos ni nada. Ambos apestan, es sólo que no es genial que él sea quien consiga el subidón de poder.” June razona.

“Si consigue salir, va a ser más poderoso que nunca.” Sollux argumenta.

“Si. Es un sistema cerrado, ser tan fuerte le pondrá una diana sobre la espalda y las puñaladas por la espalda es más o menos por lo que se les conoce a muchos de ellos. Son poder quemándose, limitándose a existir ahí dentro, siempre que las cosas se mantengan bien… todo irá bien.” June le asegura.

“¡Lo de estar «bien» se acabó hace MESES, June! ¡Estas son noticias terribles!” Sollux le suelta.

“Pero ¿acaso podemos hacer algo al respecto?” Dave interrumpe.

Los hombros de Sollux se derrumban y June niega con la cabeza.

“Así que, estamos en la misma posición que antes, sólo que sabemos un poco más. Y eso es bueno, pero si literalmente no hay nada que podamos hacer, entonces entrar en pánico no arreglará nada.” Dave razona.

“Supongo que sólo tendremos que estar alerta, y en realidad ya lo estábamos.” Karkat coincide.

“Genial, así que a volver a la cama se ha dicho.” Dave dice y se deja caer en la cama con una indicación marcada de que la conversación se ha terminado.

Lo hacéis, pero no te deja muy tranquila y el día siguiente te lo pasas ansiosa.

El trece de febrero, cuando te vas a dormir por la noche, tu sueño es diferente.

_Te reflejas en el espejo y escuchas un ruidito ahogado de desagrado. El espejo es ajustado y puedes ver la cara de Dave, cubierta en parte por espuma de afeitar. Él pone una expresión tonta mientras se pasa la cuchilla por la mejilla. Observas cómo enjuaga la cuchilla de afeitar y pasa al cuello, puedes verle por dentro de nariz con cómo se está echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tienes que decir que no te está encantando la experiencia._

_Al oír como llaman a la puerta, él se para, aunque no es la puerta del baño porque esa está abierta._

_“¿Puedes ver quién es?” Dave pregunta._

_“Claro que puedo.” Sollux dice, jugando con una vieja Gameboy sin moverse para nada hacia la puerta. De hecho, se queda sentado en la cama de Dave y tú puedes ver cómo Dave pone los ojos en blanco, irritado._

_“Abre la puerta, tonto del culo.” Dave le dice._

_“Vaaaale.” Sollux suspira y flota hasta la puerta, la abre y mira a quien sea que esté al otro lado._

_“Lo siento, no hemos pedido ningún idiota, te has equivocado de dirección.” Sollux dice._

_“Entonces, ¿por qué estás tú aquí?” La voz de Karkat llega desde la puerta._

_Observas cómo Dave se afeita mientras detrás de él ves a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta cómo Sollux y Karkat se pelean. Karkat sólo gana cuando sorprende a Sollux al desplegar repentinamente sus alas._

_“¡Ja-JÁ!” Karkat vitorea mientras Dave aprieta los labios para poder afeitarse justo por debajo de la nariz._

_“¿Qué quieres, cerebro de pájaro?” Sollux pregunta y por ello recibe un alazo en la cara._

_Dave se examina la cara, libre de pelo pero todavía algo espumosa, y seguidamente se agacha para lavársela con agua del grifo. Ves cómo la atención de Karkat se desvía cuando ve a Dave._

_“Oh, ya veo, Dave se agacha y tu capacidad de prestar atención se cae por la ventana.” Sollux se ríe._

_“Qu- qué, no. Eso no era-” Karkat protesta apasionadamente._

_“Karkat, ¿cómo me has podido cosificar así?” Dave exclama con voz exageradamente aguda, hasta pone morritos y arquea ligeramente la espalda para exagerar la broma. Los tres idiotas se empiezan a reír a carcajadas y eso sigue así durante una cantidad muy tonta de tiempo. Eventualmente Dave se levanta en condiciones y se seca la cara._

_“¿Qué pasa, aparte de lo bueno que estoy?” Dave pregunta, apoyándose contra la puerta del baño._

_“Estaba pensando en esta noche.” Karkat empieza._

_“Sé que íbamos a hacer algo por San Valentín, tío, pero estamos algo atascados aquí, no podemos salir los dos solos esta noche. Sé que no es ideal pero-” Dave empieza._

_“No, cierra el pico, he tenido una idea.” Karkat interrumpe._

_“Ah, decirle a tu novio que cierre el pico, qué romántico.” Sollux suspira._

_“Funciona contigo. De todos modos, esta era mi idea. Íbamos a ir a hacer algo pero no podemos salir a sitios solos. Jade no está saliendo con nadie pero quiere mantener a Bec con ella y Rose, uh. Es decir, ella…” Karkat titubea._

_“Sabemos lo de Kanaya.” Dave le cuenta._

_“¿Lo hacéis? Oh, joder, menos mal. Estaba intentando averiguar cómo esquivar el tema.” Karkat suspira, obviamente aliviado._

_“Es mi hermana, a veces hablamos. Además, ella tenía que explicarme por qué tuve que cubrirla, que Kanaya la rechazara es una putada, yo de verdad pensaba que eso iba a salir bien.” Dave dice tristemente. Es más emoción de la que expresó cuando se lo contaste en privado, crees que estaba intentando disimular para evitar disgustarte._

_“Bueno, bien. Me imagino que el día de San Valentín será un tema delicado este año así que salir todos juntos podría ser una buena alternativa. Además, los demonios no celebran el día de San Valentín, así que supongo que tú no tendrás otros planes.” Karkat dice y mira a Sollux._

_“No, pero ¿qué estabas pensando?” Sollux pregunta._

_“He buscado online y va a haber un MOGOLLÓN de cosas en Central Park. Puestos de comida, mercadillos, atracciones, obviamente una gran mayoría van a ser cosas caras y exclusivas, pero también habrá muchas cosas que no lo sean y permitan perros.” Karkat dice con entusiasmo._

_“De hecho, eso parece molar mucho para todos los involucrados.” Dave asiente._

_“Además, a June la han dejado plantada.” Sollux coincide._

_“Pensaba que lo de que June y Terezi están saliendo era un secreto.” Dave dice, sorprendido. Tú eso no lo sabías, eso seguro._

_“Bueno, ahora no lo es, ¿verdad? Pero da igual, puedo ponerme así con los secretos de June. Sí, Terezi aparentemente está pasando San Valentín con su otra novia así que June está sola.” Sollux explica._

_“Yo eso no lo sabía. Pero supongo que habría sido complicado explicar cómo estaba saliendo con una dragona a menos que ella también pudiera volar y también fuera fuertísima de ser una diosa. Espera, ¿ellas también están oscuras?” Karkat pregunta entusiasmado y Sollux asiente._

_“¿Pero es esto siquiera algo que podamos hacer?” Dave le pregunta a Sollux, devolviendo la conversación al tema en cuestión._

_“Es… igual tenemos que irnos pronto pero siempre que nos quedemos más o menos juntos es plausible. Además, ya he perdido mucha credibilidad, actuar como que me estoy escondiendo no me va a ayudar. Estoy escondiéndome pero eso no es lo que importa aquí.” Sollux se encoge de hombros._

_“Así que, ¿eso es un sí?” Karkat pregunta. Sollux asiente y Dave sonríe._

_“Voy a ir a preguntarle a June y después a Rose. Haré café para que no me arranque la cara por despertarla.” Dave dice con entusiasmo._

_“Yo se lo comentaré a Jade pero apuesto a que a ella le gustará la idea.” Karkat asiente. Dave se pone una camiseta y sale corriendo por la puerta, dejando solos a Karkat y a Sollux._

_“Bueno… me dijiste que los demonios no celebraban San Valentín pero yo, uh… te he hecho esto.” Karkat dice, se saca una tarjeta de cartulina de la mochila y se la pasa a Sollux. A pesar de ser cartulina de buena calidad y estar hecha con buena letra en tinta negra, está claro que está hecha a mano._

_“Oh, ¿qué, me has hecho una tarjeta? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatrrrrrr…o…” La voz de Sollux se alarga a la mitad de la palabra mientras se queda mirando la tarjeta entre sus manos. Sus ojos la recorren y observas con interés cómo él la abre con cuidado, sabes que Karkat se ha pasado horas estudiando para esto. Mientras Sollux observa el interior, ves un suave brillo en su cara un momento y sabes que es el hechizo que Karkat puso ahí, una variación del que visteis el primer día de clase._

_“Tú no-” La voz de Sollux flaquea y se pausa para reponerse, “¿Cómo has aprendido a escribir esto? Antes no podías escribir esto.”_

_“Soy un estudiante, a veces sí que estudio cosas. No todo son escapadas de vida o muerte, a veces estudio cómo escribir cosas en idiomas muy bien guardados para, uh, ti. ¿Lo he escrito bien?” Karkat pregunta eso último con nerviosismo._

_“Hay una parte en la que- es decir, la ortografía es estúpida, fonéticamente tiene sentido y ¿aprendiste esto por mí?” Sollux parece apresurarse a dejar de lado cualquier error que haya tenido al intentar transcribir esas grabaciones que tenía a demoníaco escrito._

_“Sí.” Karkat asiente._

_Sollux deja la tarjeta con mucho cuidado sobre el escritorio de Dave, hasta se aparta con las manos estiradas, listas para atraparla por si se cae. Satisfecho de que no va a ocurrirle ningún daño, Sollux asiente y seguidamente se gira otra vez hacia Karkat._

_Karkat todavía tiene las alas fuera y puedes ver por cómo se acercan a su cuerpo que está algo nervioso._

_“¿Está bien esto? ¿No he hecho nada malo ni…” Karkat va retrocediendo mientras Sollux se acerca a él. Sollux lo empuja hasta que sus alas y su espalda chocan contra la puerta y seguidamente lo besa. Oh, de verdad que no necesitas ni quieres ver esto. En su lugar te limitas a estudiar el suelo y a desear que esta visión se acabe._

_“¡Sollux, Sol- ¡La puerta!” Karkat chilla._

_Alzas la vista para ver cómo Sollux hace un gesto vago hacia la puerta mientras un hechizo silenciador se escribe sólo sobre ella con letras doradas en demoníaco._

_“Ea, ahora-”_

“¿Rose? No me mates, tengo café.” Dave dice.

Abres los ojos, estás sola en tu cama y puedes ver que es media mañana tanto por la posición del sol sobre tu pared y el reloj que tienes en la mesita de noche. La puerta está ligeramente entreabierta y puedes ver la mano de Dave portando una taza de café a través del hueco. Eso sí que ha sido muy oportuno.

“No me has tirado nada, asumo que puedo entrar.” Dave dice y se asoma por la puerta.

“Sí, por favor. Yo estaba… estaba en mitad de otra visión.” Le cuentas, abriendo las manos para aceptar la taza de café.

“Oh, no era una mala, ¿verdad? Por favor, tío, no más malas noticias.” Dave dice, congelándose en el sitio. Tú suspiras, te inclinas para coger tu café y das un trago con satisfacción.

“No, no lo era. Además, me encantaría ir a Central Park con todos esta noche.” Dices con una sonrisa.

“¿Cómo has- tííío, eso no es justo.” Dave masculla.

“Tampoco es que yo escoja lo que veo. Además, gracias por despertarme cuando lo has hecho porque estaba atascada viendo el interior de tu cuarto y te fuiste justo cuando Karkat le estaba dando a Sollux un regalo de San Valentín muy bonito. No me hacía ninguna falta ver más, gracias.” Dices con una mueca.

Dave echa un vistazo en dirección al pasillo y su cuarto al otro lado, y se ríe pícaramente.

“De nada, supongo. ¿Crees que podríamos conducir hasta Central Park? Es decir, no está cerca pero Sollux TIENE un coche y nunca lo usamos y eso tiene que ser algún tipo de crimen. Además, que todos nos metamos juntos en un coche y vayamos a hacer tonterías es como que la experiencia principal de la uni.” Dave dice, repentinamente entusiasmado con la idea de la experiencia. Casi sugerirías salir a escondidas para hacerlo para añadirle clichés, pero eso podría preocupar a vuestra madre de verdad y no quieres eso.

Tu corazón se hunde un poco al pensar eso y bebes de tu café en silencio un momento. En ese recuerdo que tuviste sobre Karkat le hablaste de tu relación con tu madre, claramente estabais peor que ahora. ¿Qué era tan diferente?

“Estoy segura de que si se lo pides a Sollux, él conducirá. Sólo que igual sería mejor que se lo pidas luego.” Sugieres.

Te pasas gran parte del día tejiendo como has estado haciendo mucho últimamente y para cuando todos os estáis preparando para salir has terminado una bufanda gris con patrones de diamantes para Karkat. Sólo te das cuenta de las implicaciones de ello cuando la has terminado, y te tienes que tomar un momento para gritar con la cara hundida en ella. Aun así, se la das de todos modos.

“Toma, hace frío.” Le dices a Karkat sin darle importancia mientras le pasas la bufanda cuando estáis a punto de marcharos.

Te esperabas algún comentario de parte de Sollux mientras Karkat se la pone y se maravilla con el patrón, pero supones que tienes que agradecerle a Karkat el sospechoso buen humor que Sollux ha tenido todo el tía.

“Es súper suave. Prometo no regalar esta.” Karkat dice sinceramente.

“Si sientes que necesitas hacerlo, por favor hazlo.” Te ríes.

“Vale Mamá, llámanos si nos necesitas, ¿vale? ¿Vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?” Dave le pregunta preocupado.

“Ohh, cariño. No voy a estar sola, ¡Terezi va a venir a verme!” Vuestra madre dice y le da un beso en la mejilla a Dave.

Espera.

Espera, no, Sollux ha dicho que June estaba saliendo con Terezi y que no iban a salir hoy porque ella estaba con su… su otra novia. Las expresiones de Dave y June pasan por horror y rechazo total a la idea en perfecta sincronía, mientras la cara de Karkat toma un gesto demasiado inexpresivo para alguien fingiendo no saber algo.

“Huh. Divertíos. Venga.” Sollux suspira y tira de Dave por la capucha de su sudadera.

“¿Adiós?” Dices inciertamente y os marcháis. Vuestra madre no ha salido nunca con nadie y supones que Terezi es lo suficientemente mayor, ha pasado tiempo con ella y la conoce desde hace mucho pero… aun así. Guau.

“Qué.” Dave susurra mientras camináis.

“Yo no- no hay manera. Voy a mandarle un mensaje. Tiene que estar gastándome una broma.” June dice, pulsando fervientemente en su móvil.

“¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?” Jade pregunta mientras todo el grupo intenta procesar esta información. Excepto Sollux, quien aparentemente ha decidido que esto está bien y que le da igual.

“June está saliendo con Terezi y resulta que Terezi probablemente esté liada con Roxy.” Sollux explica.

“¡Sollux!” June le sisea pero a Sollux aparentemente no le importa una mierda.

“¡¿Tu novia se ha follado a mi Madre, June?! ¿Es- ¿se van a casar? ¡¿Mi madrastra va a ser una dragona?!” Dave exige, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

“Supongo que ella podría tener peores influencias y sí que parece apreciar su compañía.” Razonas.

“Esa es una buena manera de verlo, y se merece ser feliz.” Karkat coincide y aunque se te hace raro, te sientes algo mejor por ello.

“¡Nadie debería estar follándose a mi madre! ¡Es mi MADRE!” Dave insiste, en voz muy alta.

“Es decir, alguien tuvo que hacerlo, ¿cómo sino crees que tú llegaste hasta aquí?” Jade señala.

“Yo no- mitosis, así llegué al mundo.” Dave insiste.

“Somos gemelos así que supongo que no vas muy desencaminado.” Concedes.

“Él no está equivocado, pero también, puaj.” Sollux dice desde delante y pone una mueca. Cierto, no le entusiasma lo de la reproducción.

“Vale, sí, pero lo de follar pasó antes de eso.” Jade dice, persistiendo con su argumento.

Dave muy maduramente se mete los dedos en los oídos e insiste en que no está oyendo nada.

“A…parentemente no es una broma. Están saliendo. Supongo. ¿Qué cojones?” June dice lentamente.

“¿Suspendisteis biología todos o qué? Sois gemelos fraternos, o mellizos, como queráis decirlo, no hubo ninguna separación en el proceso. Aunque sí que os estáis desviando descaradamente del argumento de Jade.” Karkat dice con exasperación y salta una larga piedra para caer en el camino cerca del frente con Sollux.

Supones que tiene razón con eso, es algo tonto que no se te ocurriera pero te imaginas que el shock de que tu madre esté saliendo con una dragona literal es una buena excusa. De hecho, esto no debería sorprenderte, estar involucrada con poderosas fuerzas mágicas es básicamente su misión en la vida. Podrías atrapar a tu madre con un botón etiquetado con «muy peligroso, no tocar» y volverías para encontrártela desmantelándolo para ver cómo funciona. Todo lo que necesitarías es poner una caja encima y un palo que quitar después para dejar caer la caja.

“Ah, carretera.” Sollux suspira. Parpadeas y en un momento no hay coche rojo y al siguiente sí.

“De hecho, creo que vamos a estar algo apretados.” Dices mientras consideras el coche.

“Está bien.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y se sube al asiento del conductor.

Dave se mete inmediatamente en el del copiloto tirando de Karkat con él. Tú abres la puerta de atrás y observas con asombro que la parte de delante del coche ahora parece tener un asiento en banco cuando antes definitivamente no era así. Encima de eso, los asientos de atrás se han movido y hay un espacio amplio y abierto con una cosa grande de metal saliendo de los asientos de adelante y un cojín enorme debajo.

Viendo su sitio, Bec se sube al cojín y Jade se acacha para abrochar su correa al anillo proporcionado. Nunca has visto a Bec necesitar correa, sólo tiene una para que Jade pueda llevarlo a lugares en los que la gente se pone tonta con perros que no las llevan. Con Bec asegurado, las tres os sentáis cómodamente en la parte de atrás del coche y tú cierras la puerta.

Sollux arranca el coche y pone despreocupadamente la radio. Se oye la misma voz que recuerdas de la última vez que estuviste en este coche. Suena nerviose, su voz es un susurro.

“Bienvenidos de vuelta, esta… esta canción es para el- para alguien _familiar_ para mí.” Dice sigilosamente.

“¿Por qué me has llamado así en lugar de segundo al… oh. Cierto. Cambio en el orden.” Sollux masculla.

Escuchas cómo la canción lentamente empieza a sonar y a escucharse por los altavoces.

Te echas hacia atrás en tu asiento y piensas en cómo de desmadradas han estado las cosas últimamente, en cómo hace un año no podrías haber anticipado nada de esto.

Sollux pone una mueca ante esa línea, aunque tú no sabes por qué.

Tu mente empieza a vagar, a la vez que lo hace tu mirada. Por fuera de la ventana, la luna cuelga pesadamente del cielo, llena de cosas terribles. Dicho eso, Dave tiene razón a su manera en que no hay nada que podáis hacer al respecto, así que bien podríais relajaros.

La canción de la radio se acaba y deja paso a una respiración entrecortada y en pánico. Puedes oír el murmullo de movimiento y entonces, con el sonido de una voz demasiado cerca del micrófono. Elle demonio vuelve a hablar.

“Y ahora algo- cualquier cosa por… por _«No sé cómo pero me han encontrado»_. Lo siento.” Se escucha el ruido del micrófono chocándose contra algo y después de varios segundos de pasos apresurados de varios pares de pies y un golpe fuerte, empieza una canción.

“Joder, Cirava. Piérdelos, por favor.” Sollux susurra horrorizado.

A pesar de que la letra, la canción suena animada y cuando termina, no suena nada en la radio salvo estática. Pasan varios minutos antes de que Sollux apague la radio en un silencio sombrío. June y Jade intentan sacar adelante la conversación y aunque es incómoda e inquieta, ya se ha recuperado y para cuando estáis en la ciudad de Nueva York en sí, todos estáis mucho más relajados. Sollux parece hacer magia para que aparezca un aparcamiento de la nada y hace algo para evitar pagar. A pesar de vivir en el mismo estado no venís a la Ciudad de Nueva York muy a menudo. Vuestra madre nunca os traía y las cosas que podríais haber querido las encontrabais en vuestro propio pueblo o las comprabais online, y si eso fallaba podíais sobornar a Sollux para que os llevara a donde fuera o que os trajera algo. Así que es agradable venir aquí con todos en una excursión agradable y no, digamos, colarte en instalaciones gubernamentales. Aunque tú nunca harías eso.

Jade entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos mientras vuestro grupo anda hasta Central Park. Hay luces rosas y rojas por todas partes, exposiciones de arte preciosas recién colocadas y todo tipo de personas. Han montado una pista de hielo que parece divertida a pesar de la insistencia de Sollux en que no está interesado en el hielo, todos decidís que lo intentaréis, al menos hasta que veis el precio exorbitante y decidís seguir adelante.

“Son tan… asquerosamente monos.” Sollux te dice al oído mientras te pone el brazo sobre los hombros y te mueve la cabeza lo suficiente como para que veas a Dave y a Karkat rezagándose en un puesto que vende churros con forma de corazón.

“Pero está siendo súper sincero.” Le respondes en un susurro con una risita cuando Dave parece tomar la decisión de comprar uno para él y para Karkat y compartirlo. Karkat está predeciblemente encantado con eso, con lo romanticón que es.

Sollux y tú os reís juntos y a pesar de saber que Karkat ha organizado esto para que no estés sola en San Valentín, sí que está ayudando y está siendo una noche genuinamente agradable.

El camino que recorréis por Central Park se convierte en algo menos artístico y algo que te recuerda más a una feria.

“¡Hey, demonio!” Alguien grita, haciendo que todo vuestro grupo de un respingo y busque la fuente de la voz. Al lado de un puesto hay un hombre que sólo podéis asumir que vive en el gimnasio y también a base de esteroides.

“Se supone que vosotros sois fuertes, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podrías ganarme a esto?” El hombre se jacta y hace un gesto a una máquina.

“Eso está 100% amañado.” June dice entre dientes.

Hay medio segundo antes de que veas cómo Sollux claramente decide seguirle la corriente, eso lo reconoces demasiado bien por verlo con Dave.

“Oh, claro que puedo.” Sollux sonríe.

“Cinco pavos, un golpe. Tienes que ganarme.” El hombre dice con una sonrisa.

“Venga.” Sollux asiente. Va hasta el puesto, paga, y el hombre muy deliberadamente le pasa un martillo muy específico. El hombre flexiona los brazos y golpea el botón en la base del puesto con su martillo. La pantalla se ilumina mientras se escucha como pequeños pulsadores pitan y vibran, dando la puntuación de «587».

Sollux parece considerar esto un momento y hace lo mismo pero el número de su golpe sólo le da un «58» y los altavoces sueltan un ruidito de trombón triste para él.

“Oh, qué lástima amiguito.” Dice el tío cachas del puesto.

“Um, ¿puedo intentarlo yo?” June pregunta tímidamente de una manera que no es nada típica de ella y da un paso adelante hacia el puesto.

“Son tus cinco pavos, esto está amañado de todos modos.” Sollux chasquea la lengua y el cuasi culturista abre la boca para protestar.

“Oh, hey, estoy segura de que este buen hombre no intentaría engañarme. Es decir, mira todos esos músculos.” June se ríe afeminadamente.

“Ahora esto sólo me parece injusto.” El hombre se ríe.

“¿Qué vas a hacer, pedirle que te devuelva el dinero si ganas? No es una película.” Sollux dice con una risa desdeñosa.

“Ay, no. Hey, ¿qué hay de este hombre? Te doy el doble, tú me dejas jugar y si gano yo simplemente recupero mi dinero y tú te quedas esos dólares honestos en tu cartera y… ¡oh! ¡Y yo consigo una foto contigo! Y si tú ganas consigues diez en vez de cinco, ¿qué te parece?” June dice con entusiasmo.

El hombre finge considerar esto un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

“Vale, claro, señorita.” Él le dice y le pasa el mismo martillo que le dio a Sollux después de que ella le pague los diez dólares. June finge forcejear un poco con el martillo y se ríe.

Tú intercambias una mirada con Karkat, quien se limita a arquear una ceja gruesa y oscura con escepticismo. No puedes evitar estar de acuerdo, June está exagerando un poco aquí, sólo tiene suerte de que este bobo no tenga el cerebro como para pescar una trampa cuando se está cerniendo sobre él.

El tío golpea, su puntuación esta vez es 601. Él le sonríe a June y hace un gesto indicando que es su turno. June se pone frente a la máquina y mira de soslayo el martillo sólo un segundo antes de alzarlo por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos. Salta ligeramente en el aire y sus dos pies dejan el suelo cuando baja el martillo, golpeando la máquina como un puto dibujo animado. La máquina se tambalea inestablemente bajo la fuerza de su golpe, el botón se ha roto y la pantalla muestra un triunfante «999».

El hombre mira boquiabierto la máquina y entonces a June, cuyos ojos brillan azules por sólo un segundo.

“Yo dejaría que la gente usara un martillo normal el resto de la noche si fuera tú.” June sugiere dulcemente.

Sollux sonríe con maldad y levanta su móvil, June rápidamente hace un signo de la paz y sonríe mientras sale el flash. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y con falsa sorpresa saca diez dólares.

“¡Oh, mira! He recuperado mi dinero. Espero que el resto de dinero en tu cartera fuera honesto porque si no va a estar extremadamente vacío.” June canturrea.

El hombre entra en pánico y busca apuradamente su cartera.

“No puedes estafar a un bromista. Sé honesto y no tendrás niiiiiiinún problema, te lo prometo.” June sonríe y se pasea tranquilamente de vuelta a vuestro grupo.

“Eso me ha parecido algo mezquino, todo el mundo sabe que los juegos de feria están amañados.” Karkat chasquea la lengua.

“¡Anímate, Karkat!” June se ríe.

“Eso me ha parecido muy practicado.” Karkat acusa ahora a Sollux.

“Hey, ayudar a June a planear trampas cósmicamente apropiadas y divertidas para idiotas era mi pasatiempo favorito cuando tenía más tiempo libre.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Ha sido bastante divertido.” Dave coincide con una risa.

“Bueno, sí, pero antideportivo.” Karkat protesta.

“Como si tú fueras perfecto, un día de estos se te va a caer el halo y te va a estrangular, sabes.” Sollux bufa. Karkat frunce el ceño, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y busca por un momento antes de sacársela blandiendo su dedo corazón, el cual le pone a Sollux en la cara.

Desconectas cuando Sollux intenta morder a Karkat y en su lugar consultas el mapa en tu móvil, este pequeño evento tiene su propia aplicación para promocionarlo y puedes ver que os dirigís al área que es más un parque de atracciones del evento de San Valentín. Te llena una sensación de inquietud mientras vuestro grupo se pasea, algo como un picor en la nuca.

Miras por encima de tu hombro pero no ves a nadie prestándoos atención, aparte de los propietarios de los puestos echándoos un ojo por si queréis comprar algo.

“¿Una competición de comer tartas, qué es esto, una feria de condado?” Dave se ríe, leyendo por encima de tu hombro y tocando la pantalla para aumentar algunas partes.

“Oh dios mío tienen algodón de azúcar con sabor a Jolly Rancher, lo necesito ahora mismo.” June exclama, señalando un puesto por el camino.

“Y un tiro al blanco con pistolas de Nerf. Por cierto, Dave, tienes tu propio móvil así que úsalo.” Karkat le recuerda.

Dave le dirige a su novio una mirada de que lo está considerando y pasa de toquetear tu móvil para hacer lo mismo con el de Karkat en su lugar.

Os paseáis por delante de la carpa médica y sientes otro cosquilleo de que alguien te está observando. Miras pero no ahí no hay nada.

“¿Estamos-” Empiezas a decirle a Sollux pero él habla por encima de ti en su lugar.

“¿Aradia?” Él dice.

Todos los del grupo os congeláis y efectivamente en un banco de otro modo desocupado está sentada una chica con largo pelo negro y una expresión triste en la cara.

“Guau, no estarás pensando en ir hasta allí, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta incrédulamente.

“¿Cómo está ella aquí sin que muera nada? No puede manifestarse sin motivo o sino acaba matando a cosas pero…” June deja de hablar. No hay nada muriendo a su alrededor, nada de nada.

“No soy yo, o nadie más que pueda oír.” Sollux dice lentamente mientras mira a vuestro alrededor.

“Tío.” Dave sisea.

“Sólo- sólo dadme un momento.” Sollux insiste y camina hacia Aradia.

Se para a una distancia cautelosa de ella y los dos empiezan a hablar. Ella sólo parece extremadamente triste y pronto Sollux se sienta en el banco a su lado, mirándola con una expresión perpleja en la cara. Parece que están ocurriendo disculpas pero no tienes ni idea de qué ha causado el repentino cambio de parecer.

“Esto no me gusta, voy a mirar por los alrededores. Karkat, quédate con los demás.” June dice lentamente y se desvanece entre la brisa de la tarde.

“No me mola nada que ella haya vuelto.” Dave dice oscuramente y fulmina a Aradia con la mirada desde el otro lado del camino, aunque ella no parece darse cuenta ni importarle.

“Es decir, ella no está intentando matarlo así que eso es una mejora.” Karkat razona.

“¿Puede estar el umbral más bajo?” Dave contesta.

“Ella es La Muerte, igual será mejor no retarla a ver qué puede hacer, ¿vale?” Karkat sugiere.

La incomodidad te pincha de nuevo y te giras, buscando la causa.

“¿Qué-” Dave empieza a preguntar.

“Alguien está observándome. No paro de sentirlo.” Dices en voz baja mientras escaneas los puestos a vuestro alrededor.

“He estado teniendo pesadillas sobre una feria últimamente y pensé que sólo eran eso, o que eran simbólicas pero ahora me está dando la sensación… de que igual son algo más literales. Deberíamos irnos.” Dices, intentando mantener el volumen bajo y tus expresiones sutiles para que la gente lejos de vosotros no lo sepan, pueden pensar que sólo estás mirando las atracciones.

“Podrías haber mencionado esto antes, pero sí, vámonos.” Jade accede.

“Iré a contárselo a Sollux.” Karkat asiente y da un paso hacia Sollux y Aradia.

Un movimiento te llama la atención por el borde de un puesto y reconoces lo que ves. Una figura oscura entre las sombras, curva pero afilada. Tu atontado cerebro tiene un confuso momento para pensar «¡¿Kanaya?!» antes de que algo te golpee en mitad de la cara.

Te tambaleas hacia atrás en shock, apenas evitando chocarte contra Karkat, quien se ha parado a medio camino de Sollux.

“¿Qué?” Sollux pregunta irritadamente, mirándolo. Karkat titubea un momento antes de responder.

“June acaba de… irse a mirar por la zona.” Karkat le dice patéticamente.

“Ya, eso lo puedo ver.” Sollux dice mordazmente.

“Yo- cierto, perdona.” Karkat retrocede, caminando justo delante de ti. Su zapato choca con algo en el suelo, lo que sea que te acaba de golpear. Al mirar hacia abajo con horror puedes ver que es tu manta de bebé. La levantas del suelo y meneas experimentalmente la mano por delante de la cara de Dave, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Ellos no pueden verte. Genial, y Kanaya tenía la caja porque la estaba investigando en su trabajo y nunca la recuperaste porque habías estado evitándola como una cobarde. Te vuelves a girar hacia al puesto en el que viste a Kanaya y efectivamente está merodeando por ahí. Cuando te ve mirándola, se aparta de la vista.

Intentar que alguien de por aquí te vea es inútil, ni siquiera pueden recordar que has dicho que deberíais iros y ahora sólo están esperando ahí incómodamente a que Sollux termine de hablar con Aradia. Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de volver a hablar con alguien alguna vez, vas a necesitar devolver esta manta a su caja, la cual apostarías a que está con Kanaya.

Rechinando los dientes, andas hasta la parte de atrás del puesto y te encuentras a Kanaya ahí.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué narices me has tirado esto? ¡Ahora nadie puede verme!” Exiges, la naturaleza urgente de tus preguntas por suerte te ayuda a esquivar cualquier incomodidad.

“Lo siento, lo sé, os he seguido con bastante distancia.” Kanaya se disculpa.

“¡Más allá de las líneas fronterizas, sí!” Coincides, sin importarte tu volumen porque nadie puede oírte aparte de ella.

“Tenía un motivo, te lo prometo.” Kanaya te asegura.

“Bueno, oigámoslo. Tienes que devolver esto a su caja ahora mismo.” Insistes, sacudiendo la mano con la manta hecha una bola en su cara.

“No puedo, todavía no.” Ella dice.

“¿Por qué no?” Preguntas entre dientes apretados. Sea ella preciosa o no, este comportamiento es inadmisible y tú no lo vas a aceptar.

“Estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones. En la carta que me dejaste en la que me contabas dónde encontrarte en Inglaterra también había una hoja contándome que tenía que estar aquí hoy, que tenía que hacerte invisible para todo el mundo o sino morirías y que no podía revertirlo hasta luego esta noche.” Kanaya explica.

“Si mi vida está en peligro, ¿qué hay de ellos? ¡Tienes que advertirlos por lo menos, no pueden oírme!” Insistes, haciendo un gesto hacia tus amigos y familia tras de ti.

“Dice que no lo haga. Estoy inclinada a creerme esta carta después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo siento.” Kanaya se encoge de hombros.

Aprietas los dientes y te alejas de ella, dando pisotones furiosos en la tierra para volver con los demás. Cuando llegas al grupo June se reforma en el viento a su alrededor.

“Sollux, tenemos que irnos. Acabo de echar un vistazo y ella no es la única Jinete por aquí.” June dice, señalando a Aradia.

Sollux mira entre June y Aradia con una expresión de creciente pánico.

“Hay una pelea empezando en la zona del Nerf porque Meenah está provocando a la gente y Jane está observando la competición de comer tartas. Tres Jinetes son una muy mala señal, tenemos que irnos.” June insiste.

“Pero- pero tú no estás…” Sollux susurra, poniéndose en pie.

“Snowman está en la carpa médica también.” Aradia dice suavemente, puede que hasta triste.

Sollux corre los pocos pasos que hay hasta el resto del grupo, sacando las llaves del coche mientras lo hace.

“Tenemos que salir de aquí pero si me teletransporto a casa de Roxy podría guiar a la gente hasta allí, tenemos que conducir cagando leches.” Sollux insiste.

“Yo puedo ayudar con eso.” June asiente.

Mierda, ¡si se teletransportan hasta el coche sin ti entonces los perderás! Por el rabillo del ojo puedes ver cómo Kanaya te hace gestos para que vuelvas con ella pero vas a ignorarla.

Dave se pone tenso y da un gritito ahogado, observas cómo se gira y da un suave grito de alarma.

“¿Payaso demoníaco? Uh, payaso demoníaco.” Dave suelta, señalando.

Miras en la dirección en la que está señalando y te congelas de terror cuando ves al demonio con el que has estado soñando últimamente acercarse, sus ojos son rojos y tiene las pupilas tan pequeñas como la punta de una aguja. En una mano tiene un mazo de malabares abollado y sucio y en la otra tiene un muñeco con los miembros alargados y una horrible cara de plástico.

“Jade,” Sollux dice en una voz profunda y silenciosa, “recuerdas dónde está el coche, ¿verdad? Toma las llaves, haz que Bec os lleve allí. Llévate a Dave de vuelta a casa de Roxy con Karkat.”

“Si te piensas que te voy a dejar aquí con él es que has perdido tu diminuta cabeza.” Karkat sisea.

“¡No me pienso ir sin ti!” Dave coincide.

“Hazlo Jade, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer.” Sollux dice y le da las llaves.

Jade las coge y ahora que Sollux tiene las manos libres se mete las manos en el pecho y saca sus dos espadas, una siendo la misma negra que le habías visto antes y la otra una con una temática circense que va a juego con un martillo que June parece sacar del mismo aire. Los rayos le recorren la piel y el martillo mientras ella y Sollux se cuadran contra el demonio acercándose lentamente.

“Supongo que estamos dejándonos de sutilezas.” Karkat masculla, sacando su propia arma mientras la gente de los alrededores empieza a dispersarse y a salir corriendo.

“Todavía no está completo, no es demasiado tarde.” Sollux susurra.

“Ya, bueno, quizás si pudiéramos parar a ese payaso demoníaco entonces lo que sea que estáis intentando evitar será cortado en seco. Hay uno de él contra todos nosotros. Damara dijo-” Karkat empieza.

“Aquí nadie va a parar nada.” El demonio dice en voz grave cuando se para a unos tres metros de vuestro grupo.

“Te pararé aunque sea lo último que haga.” Sollux le gruñe.

“SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA PUTA COSA QUE HAGAS.” El payaso le grita, con la mano apretándose sobre su arma.

“¡¿Por qué _dices_ eso?!” Karkat le sisea a Sollux.

“Pero no me parará.” El payaso sonríe y aprieta un poco más fuerte la marioneta en su mano.

“Eso ya lo veremos.” June dice.

Observas cómo los ojos de tu amiga brillan como luces de neón, salta del suelo mientras su pelo azota a su alrededor en un creciente túnel de aire. Ella alza la mano con el martillo hacia el firmamento y los cielos retumban, el despejado cielo nocturno llenándose de nubes siniestras. Con un ruido tan fuerte que lo escuchas hasta el tuétano de tus huesos, un rayo cae desde arriba y se redirecciona a través del martillo de June y por sus dedos, los cuales están señalando directamente al demonio.

La criatura grita y se ve lanzada hacia atrás con una contorsión de músculos. Sollux no le da tiempo para recuperarse y en su lugar se abalanza para atacar en el mismo instante en que el rayo desaparece. La multitud ha salido gritando de vosotros así que cuando ves a gente andando hacia vosotros te llama la atención.

Una mujer con trenzas largas y brillantes sonríe ampliamente mientras se apoya contra un árbol y observa la pelea, está comiendo palomitas y todo. A su lado Jane observa con ojos curiosos que no te ven. Te giras para mirar a Aradia y te la encuentras de pie al lado del banco en el que estaban sentados ella y Sollux, sólo que ahora hay una mujer extraña a su lado con una bata de laboratorio manchada sobre un vestido de noche. Aradia observa cómo Sollux lucha contra el payaso demoníaco de ojos rojos y una expresión de la más profunda pena en su cara.

Ella está aquí por alguien y tú no parabas de soñar con un muñeco de Sollux mutilado. Te giras para mirar con el corazón en la garganta mientras el payaso demoníaco aparta a Sollux de una patada, dejando a Karkat para lanzarse a cogerlo. En su intento de llegar a él más rápido, se le escapan las alas, dándole un impulso de velocidad pero la visión de ellas sólo parece enfurecer aún más al demonio.

“¡Aléjate de él, Gamzee!” Sollux ruge mientras para un golpe de maza que iba a por Karkat. Sollux empuja a Karkat para que vuelva con Dave y Jade justo a tiempo para que Karkat monte un escudo que bloquea otro golpe de maza. Si no lo hubiera hecho, este le habría dado a Jade en la cara.

Mierda, no puedes quedarte aquí siendo así de inútil. Te giras y corres hacia Kanaya, a pesar de lo mucho que te duele dejar la pelea no puedes hacer nada cuando la gente no sabe que existes. Al menos Kanaya no ha salido huyendo, pero está observando la pelea con ojos aterrorizados.

“Rose, tienes que quedarte aquí.” Kanaya te susurra urgentemente.

“¡No, TU tienes que meter esto en su sitio para que yo pueda ayudar!” Insistes.

“¡No puedo!” Kanaya dice con un tono de voz estrangulado.

Tus ojos pasan al bolso de contención en su cadera y te abalanzas a por él, pero no eres rival para la velocidad y la fuerza de una vampira. Kanaya te agarra de las muñecas con una mano y te aparta.

“Lo siento muchísimo.” Ella se disculpa.

Antes de que puedas hacer nada más, oyes cómo Jade y Dave gritan al mismo tiempo y giras la cabeza de golpe para ver.

Karkat está de pie entre el demonio con la cara pintada de payaso y Dave y Jade. Tiene el brazo levantado y te das cuenta de que es el que tiene su hoz y ahora mismo está inmerso en las entrañas del demonio. El demonio sonríe, con una expresión que se relaja un poco mientras se va deslizando más y más hacia abajo en el arma de Karkat, alzada a la defensiva, cortándolo por la mitad en una exhibición macabra y a cámara lenta.

“Yo- oh, Dios, no era mi intención-” Karkat balbucea. Parece no estar seguro de qué hacer cuando el demonio suelta la horrible marioneta y su arma en el suelo al lado de Karkat.

“Eso ha sido… demasiado fácil.” June dice sospechosamente.

“¡¿FÁCIL?!” Karkat grita histéricamente mientras las dos mitades del demonio caen con un ruido húmedo contra el suelo a sus lados.

“¿Por qué te dejaría él hacer eso y… ¿por qué no está él-” Sollux se congela, observando el suelo.

El agarre de Kanaya sobre ti se ha relajado del shock así que tú te liberas y corres hasta los demás. El cuerpo del demonio sigue estando en dos mitades sobre el suelo, no está cambiando como los muertos que has visto antes. De hecho, la sangre morada está manchando el suelo y yendo hacia la marioneta. Bec eriza el lomo y gruñe, bajo y profundo.

“Espera. ¡No, no, no!” Sollux grita y se abalanza a por la marioneta.

Él…

No llega a tiempo.

Antes de que Sollux pueda agarrar la marioneta y apartarla de la sangre esparciéndose por el suelo, el brazo de la marioneta se alza y se enrolla alrededor del cuello de Sollux. El cuerpo biseccionado del demonio chisporrotea hasta no ser nada y la marioneta se levanta con hilos que no puedes ver, colgando a Sollux del cuello. Su rostro sigue siendo un rictus de plástico como lo era antes, pero ahora parece mucho más vivo de alguna manera mientras se inclina hacia tu aterrorizado amigo, quien está forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas.

“JAA JAA JEE JEE JOO JOO.” Se ríe de él con una voz que hace que tu sangre se congele.

Los ojos de Sollux están abiertos como platos y aterrorizados, tiene las orejas planas y bajas de una manera que nunca le has visto hacer antes. Todo el mundo parece estar pegado al suelo de puro terror, excepto por una persona.

“¡BEC! ¡ATACA!” Jade grita, señalando a la marioneta.

Con un rugido poderoso, Bec se lanza hacia la marioneta como un misil peludo, con su boca verde y radioactiva bien abierta y enseñando los dientes. Sus dientes se hunden en el brazo de peluche sujetando a Sollux en el aire, y muerde a su presa, agitando la cabeza y sacando relleno.

La marioneta sigue riéndose pero con su otro brazo golpea a Bec. No ves el ataque, ni lo que le pasa a Bec. Hay un destello de verde y Bec patina por el suelo a cuatro patas hasta llagar al lado de Jade, crees que lo ha esquivado. El ataque de Bec parece haber distraído a la marioneta lo suficiente como para que Sollux se teletransporte y se ponga entre la marioneta y Dave.

“¡¿Qué cojones es esa cosa?!” Karkat exige, alzando la mano para formar un escudo brillante alrededor del grupo.

“Eso es… él es la otra cosa como yo. Estamos jodidos, estamos jodidísimos, nunca he sido capaz de ganarle en una pelea.” Sollux gime.

“Ya, bueno… ahora no estás solo.” Karkat le dice con incertidumbre. Bec gruñe y ladra furiosamente a la marioneta, que ha empezado a reírse de nuevo al otro lado de la barrera.

Sacas tus agujas, no tienes ni idea de qué hechizo podría dañar algo que tiene todas las habilidades raras extra-demoníacas de Sollux y que también es más fuerte que él, ¡pero tienes que hacer algo!

“¡JAA JAA JEE JEE JOO JOO!” La marioneta se ríe y alza sus brazos de fideo al aire.

June cierra su mano y un rayo golpea a la marioneta, pero la cosa ni se inmuta, ni siquiera deja una marca y, hablando de ello, todo el daño que Bec hizo antes ya no está.

“¡JAA JAA! ¡JAAAA JAAAAA!” Aúlla, con sus manos temblando en el aire.

“¿Qué está haciendo?” Karkat sisea.

“No- no lo sé.” Sollux susurra aterrorizado.

Miras fijamente las manos de la marioneta. Espera, si es una marioneta entonces…

Estrechando la vista, miras justo por encima de donde están sus manos y ahí, atisbas el ligero destello de hilos finos como telas de araña estirándose hacia el cielo. Tus ojos los siguen, hasta las nubes. Una marioneta necesita un marionetista, ¿verdad? Esos hilos van hacia el cielo y a pesar de lo densas que son las nubes, sabes que la luna está colgando justo por encima de vosotros esta noche, llena y siniestra.

Sabes qué hay en la luna.

Es inútil gritarles tu deducción a los demás, no te ayudarán porque no pueden oírte. Tu mejor oportunidad es intentar parar a este monstruo por ti misma. Lo señalas con una aguja, la fuerza bruta no funcionará pero la magia puede que lo haga. Escoges uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendiste, uno que podría funcionar en un ser hecho de fragmentos como este.

Intentas _abrir_ la marioneta monstruosa. Claramente está hecha de cosas diferentes, así que sólo te hace falta romperlas por las costuras. Aunque tienes el hechizo claro en tu mente, se niega a funcionar y cuando intentas forzar más energía en él, este fracasa, cerrándose en ti y lanzándote hacia atrás.

“Eso no funcionará.” Aradia dices suavemente, mirándote.

“¿Puedes verme?” Dices, atónita.

“Nadie puede esconderse de la muerte.” Aradia dice como si fuera simple y obvio, ni siquiera te está mirando ahora sino al cielo. Desde tu posición en el suelo observas las nubes con pavor. Una onda expansiva pasa por el aire, dispersando las nubes de June en un instante.

La luna cuelga enorme en el cielo, más grande de lo que debería ser posible o real, y te das cuenta de que la marioneta, la cual ahora está iluminada por su luz, ha bajado los brazos de golpe hasta lo que podría asumirse que son sus codos.

Pasa lentamente y luego de golpe.

Hay una línea en la luna, tenue y al principio no estás ni segura de que esté ahí, y entonces con un único movimiento horrible la luna _se abre_. Las dos mitades se separan como un huevo roto y el interior está lleno de una oscuridad imposible y que se retuerce. Sientes un subidón contra todos tus sentidos proclives a la magia y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luna está en dos mitades que cuelgan abiertas y vacías.

Tiemblas de terror ante la imagen imposible sobre ti y sólo se te ocurre volver a mirar a tus amigos cuando algo oscuro y como un tentáculo te da en la cabeza. Te pones en pie, con las piernas temblándote como a un cervatillo mientras la marioneta prosigue con su horrible y chirriante risa.

Sollux está aferrándose a la mano de Dave con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se están poniendo blancos y no sabes por qué no te sorprende cuando una ola de fuego recorre el aire y retrocede un momento después, revelando una figura de tres metros de altura, cerniéndose sobre los demás. Es imponente de maneras que no tienen nada que ver con su altura.

Su pelo y su piel son blancos. Aunque su pelo es blanco como el de Dave, su piel es del tono antinatural de la porcelana, mientras que el de Dave aunque sea pálido al menos es humano. La cara del hombre es tan impasible como la misma cerámica blanca con la que lo estabas comparando, y sus ojos están escondidos tras gafas negras y puntiagudas, su boca forma una línea inexpresiva aunque le chorrea sangre verde por la barbilla y hasta la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta. Hace un gesto ligero con la mano y la marioneta inmediatamente se calla. El hombre abre la boca lo suficiente como para lamerse los dientes manchados de sangre y el mundo a tu alrededor de alguna manera es tan silencioso que puedes oír cómo lo hace.

“Dirk, no puedes-” June empieza.

“Tú ayudaste a hacer ese hechizo. Pusiste mucho poder divino en él.” El hombre… Dirk, el Diablo, dice.

“Yo-” June empieza.

El Diablo alza una mano y una katana aparece en ella. Ataca a June en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera puedes distinguirlo. En un momento June está levantando su martillo para defenderse y al siguiente ni siquiera está ahí. Una explosión distante te llama la atención en la dirección tras donde June había estado y observas boquiabierta cómo un rascacielos a lo lejos se derrumba.

La marioneta empieza a reírse y Bec tiene la sensatez de agarrar a Jade y esfumarse.

“Él no lo sabe, por favor.” Sollux ruega, poniéndose entre el Diablo y Dave.

“Qué.” El Diablo dice simplemente. Una declaración, exigencia y pregunta en un tono inexpresivo.

“Él- fueran cuales fueran los detalles del hechizo, necesitaba más poder. Los poderes y recuerdos de Dave. Ya no los tiene, no lo sabe. Es decir, igual puede usarlos ahora que… pero no sabe nada.” Sollux balbucea en una explicación sin sentido.

“Oh, a la mierda todo. ¡Esto no está pasando!” Karkat suelta y alza una mano, el aire alrededor de él, Sollux y Dave brilla defensivamente.

“Karkat, eso no…” Sollux intenta advertirle pero la espada del Diablo rompe fácilmente su barrera. Con su mano libre el Diablo agarra a Karkat como a un juguete y ESO finalmente saca a Dave de su terror atónito.

“¡No! ¡Karkat!” Dave grita, alcanzando hacia él por encima del hombro de Sollux. Sollux también estaba a medio camino de ir a por Karkat pero se congela ante la mirada que el Diablo le dirige. Por una vez hay un atisbo de una expresión de verdad en su cara, y es furia.

“¡PUTO PEDAZO DE POLLA-PRINCIPE EX-ÁNGEL DE MIERDA, MÉTETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO, BÁJAME!” Karkat le grita, haciendo que te pongas las manos sobre los oídos para protegerte a ti misma.

El Diablo gira la cabeza y tú lo ves al mismo tiempo que él. Varios puestos han sido aplastados cuando los transeúntes inocentes estaban escapando y con la explosión de la destrucción de la luna, con algunos de ellos fuera de en medio es más fácil ver la noria mediana justo al otro lado de la feria.

Tu sueño. Karkat y la atracción de feria y el hombre- ESTE HOMBRE. Gritas y corres pero el Diablo ya ha lanzado a Karkat. Corres tras él tan rápido como posiblemente puedes, saltando por encima de tenderetes caídos hasta que llegas a la noria.

Hay un palo en el centro. Una clavija o algo sólo que es enorme porque es una rueda enorme en comparación con el tamaño de Karkat, quizás del grosor de tu pierna. Está… atravesándole el pecho a Karkat. Él jadea, arañándola para seguidamente disolverse en un destello de luz que sube hasta el cielo. El horror y la agonía te han paralizado, pegada al suelo mientras la bufanda que le hiciste a Karkat se cae al suelo sin él. Debe haber sido lo único real que llevaba puesto.

Miras la lana gris en el suelo y la recoges, aturdida. Tu mano se aferra a ella mientras una furia helada hierve en tu interior, y te clavas las uñas en la palma de la mano a través de la bufanda. Al girarte corres hacia el Diablo, Sollux y Dave. Claramente ambos han visto lo que acaba de pasar dado el horror en sus rostros.

“-para qué? ¿Para ser humano? ¿Tanto querías ser humano? Vale.” El Diablo les está siseando a Dave y a Sollux cuando vuelves.

“A los niños malos humanos se les castiga, y les quitan los juguetes.” Gruñe.

La expresión de Sollux se llena de pánico cuando el Diablo extiende una mano hacia él. Sollux se ahoga y jadea, lo cual es comprensible dada la mano que de repente está atravesándole el torso. Con un movimiento brusco, el Diablo saca la mano, con una costilla brillando de color rojo en su mano. Los ojos luminosos de Sollux se apagan y él cae al suelo sin vida.

Dave grita pero cuando el Diablo se hunde en el suelo con un brillo rojo, él también lo hace, y tú no puedes llegar a él a tiempo para pararlo y él no podría verte para agarrarse a tu mano de todos modos. Así que te quedas ahí de pie un momento, con la bufanda de tu moirail en la mano, tu amigo muerto a tus pies, tus otras dos amigas o muertas o desaparecidas, tu hermano arrastrado al Infierno y una furia helada recorriéndote por dentro.

El Diablo es un dios, ¿verdad? Entonces tienes algo que añadir a tu lista de cosas que hacer.

MATAR A UN DIOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, el tarot usado en este lo podéis encontrar en este link: https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/tarot-card-meanings-list


	36. Me desperté rebelde

Te arrodillas ante Sollux y miras su cuerpo, el corte en su costado donde antes estaba su costilla. Tiene la cara relajada y sus ojos son negros y sin vida. Aradia se arrodilla al otro lado de Sollux y te dirige una mirada solemne. Con cuidado ella hunde sus dedos en el pecho de Sollux, atravesándolo como a un fantasma, y cuando los saca hay algo dorado y brillante en la palma de su mano. Se la lleva al pecho y se vuelve a levantar. Se abre una puerta tras ella, la cruza, y así sin más se desvanece.

“Eso ha sido algo decepcionante.” Jane chasquea la lengua desde donde está al lado de la chica con trenzas.

“El Diablo tiene que volver a reunir a su ejército, y además tiene que recuperar su energía ya que todo esto está terminando. No hay nada que diga que no podamos ir empezando nosotras. La gente ya está asustada, voy a hacer que estén asustados y CABREADOS.” La chica sonríe ampliamente.

“No, me refería a Aradia. Pero la pelea también.” Jane aclara.

“Yo no estaría tan contenta, cuando no haya más gente cerca, ¿qué será de nosotras? Aradia viene a por todo el mundo eventualmente.” La mujer de la bata de laboratorio interrumpe, pasando por tu lado sin verte.

“Oh, venga ya, como si tú y yo no trabajáramos juntas todo el tiempo. Las guerras y la enfermedad, mano a mano.” La chica de las trenzas señala.

“Y esta será la última que haya. Perdona que no me entusiasme correr hacia mi propio final.” La mujer de la bata de laboratorio dice con desdén.

“Seguiremos teniendo un trabajo que hacer y ella también.” Jane señala y asiente hacia el sitio en que la puerta había estado.

“Pues claro. Cuanto menos somos profesionales. Señoritas.” Ella asiente y se desvanece en el aire. Seguidamente la de las trenzas y posteriormente Jane siguen su ejemplo, y entonces sólo quedas tú, o casi.

Te quedas ahí de pie, mientras tu aturdimiento da paso a la furia dentro de ti y te tomas un momento para ponerte la bufanda de Karkat alrededor del cuello. Entonces caminas hasta la pared destrozada más cercana y coges uno de los palos de madera rotos. Lo sopesas en tu mano y decides que es un poco demasiado pesado así que lo partes con el pie. No estás muy segura de si lo de la estaca en el corazón mata a los vampiros pero funciona con un montonazo de seres.

“¿Rose? Rose, deberías leer esto. Yo sólo voy a… poner esto aquí, en el suelo.” Kanaya dice con recelo.

Te giras y ves cómo Kanaya deja la caja en el suelo cerca del cadáver de Sollux, junto con un trozo de papel a un lado.

“Yo cogeré la manta, antes se te cayó.” Kanaya añade, ella retrocede más todavía mientras tú andas hacia la caja.

Te agachas y abres la caja. Está vacía. Pues entonces, la nota.

Este era el mejor desenlace, confía en el proceso. Ve al edificio, después al coche, llévate a Sollux. Vete a casa y espera allí.

“Yo lo apreciaría mucho si soltaras eso.” Kanaya dice mientras mete con cuidado la manta en la caja.

“El mismo Diablo acaba de aparecer, ha matado o lisiado a una de mis mejores amigas, destruido el cuerpo de-” titubeas un momento, “de mi moirail, lo cual lo ha mandado al Cielo, donde probablemente lo maten otros ángeles o lo torturen para siempre. Entonces ha asesinado a alguien a quien considero mi familia y ha arrastrado a mi gemelo al Infierno así que yo habría apreciado que no hubiera pasado nada de eso. Habría apreciado haber sido CAPAZ de ayudar.”

“Si él te hubiera visto entonces estarías muerta o también te habría arrastrado al Infierno, yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que me pediste.” Kanaya argumenta.

Tu mano se mueve, estás demasiado furiosa y perdida como para estar segura de si tu intención de verdad era apuñalarla con tu estaca improvisada o no, pero ella te lo impide de todos modos. Te agarra fuertemente de la muñeca y te mira fijamente. Vale, no puedes herirla con la estaca así que la sueltas.

“Pensaba que tú sabrías cómo es ver cómo un dios loco arrastra a tu hermano a otro plano de la realidad.” Dices fríamente. Hay otros modos de herir a la gente, hay cosas que cortan más que la madera afilada.

Kanaya se aparta con una expresión dolida. No te importa, de alguna manera has pasado el punto de que te importe. Guardas la caja y la manta en tu bolso y te mueves hacia el cuerpo de Sollux. Lo coges e intentas no pensar en lo ligero que es.

Jade y June, tienes que encontrarlas.

Mirando a tu alrededor puedes ver el camino de destrozos por el que June ha pasado. Te apoyas a Sollux sobre tu hombro y empiezas a andar en esa dirección. Eres consciente después de un rato de que Kanaya te está siguiendo pero ha preferido no decir nada, lo cual te parece bien, no te sientes muy conversacional ni con ganas de flirtear ahora mismo.

Cuando te das cuenta de que la sangre de Sollux te está calando la camiseta se te empieza a ocurrir que probablemente estés en algún estado de shock. Sin embargo, el shock es más útil que hacerte una bolita y ponerte a llorar en mitad de Central Park, así que tendrás que aprovecharlo hasta que se te acabe.

Tus entumecidos pies te llevan por el parque en línea recta, sólo te desvías cuando llegas al borde de Central Park y tienes que encontrar una pared lo suficientemente baja como para poder treparla con Sollux. Es bastante obvio con qué edificio ha chocado June, ahora sólo quedan de él escombros y metal dentado.

“Rose.”

Te giras y ves a June apoyada contra una pared, con sangre goteándole por la cara y apretándose su hombro vendado.

“Estás viva.” Dices, acercándote a ella.

“A duras penas. Jade está usando a Bec para sacar a los supervivientes, yo he conseguido ralentizar un poco el derrumbe pero… menos mal que era por la tarde, supongo. ¿Es… está Sollux…” June deja de hablar, mirando fijamente el cadáver de Sollux.

“Él le arrancó la costilla a Sollux y destruyó el cuerpo de Karkat. Y después se llevó a Dave al Infierno con él.” Dices en voz baja.

“Creo que Rose está en shock.” Kanaya añade desde detrás de ti, pero tú no tienes la energía como para hacer nada al respecto.

“¡JADE!” June grita fuertemente y le tiende una mano a Kanaya.

“Ayúdame a levantarme.” Ella gruñe y seguidamente jadea de dolor cuando Kanaya hace exactamente eso.

“Tenemos que volver a casa.” Insistes.

A tu izquierda Jade y Bec aparecen y puedes oír a June y a Kanaya explicar la situación. Es como una estación de radio ligeramente desintonizada.

“¿Todavía tienes las llaves del coche?” Le preguntas a Jade.

Jade parece algo sorprendida por tu pregunta pero se palpa los bolsillos y las saca. Vale, tienes a todo el mundo que necesitas y las llaves del coche. Concentrándote un momento averiguas en qué dirección tenéis que ir y empiezas a caminar.

No te das mucho cuenta de lo pesado que se hace Sollux con el tiempo, ni las reacciones de nadie cuando pasas por su lado, no le prestas ninguna atención a los demás detrás de ti ni a las conversaciones preocupadas que están teniendo. Mientras caminas las puntas de las colas de Sollux rebotan en tu espinilla derecha. No está bien, cuando él anda sus colas siempre se mueven, no se limitan a colgar lacias. No está bien.

Lo aferras con un poco más de fuerza y sigues andando.

Cuando el coche aparece en vuestro campo de visión, Jade se adelanta y abre la puerta después de que tú le des al botón de la llave que te ha dado. La parte de atrás sigue estirada así que entras con Sollux y lo tiendes sobre el asiento. June gruñe cuando se deja caer en el asiento de delante y Jade se sube contigo en la parte de atrás.

“¿De verdad está- ¿por qué está tardando tanto en volver? Eso no pasó las otras veces.” Jade pregunta mientras se acerca y lo toca, sintiendo su falta de pulso y mirando sus ojos negros. Bec también se acerca y olisquea la cara de Sollux, dándole toquecitos con el morro sin resultado alguno.

“Augh. ¿Qué es- oh, Rose, mira.” June te llama desde el asiento de delante.

Al girarte ves a June sosteniendo el cinturón de contención de Karkat, debe de habérselo dejado en el coche. Alguna parte tonta de ti se pregunta por qué Karkat se dejaría un objeto mágico vitalmente importante en el asiento delantero de un coche desatendido pero ahora no tienes tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Lo que SÍ sabes es que el cinturón que tú preparaste tiene un bolsillo para Sollux en él, uno con un kit de sutura dentro.

Le quitas el cinturón a June de las manos, abres apresuradamente el bolsillo del Dos de Espadas y buscas el kit de sutura de heridas. Choca contra tu mano y lo sacas inmediatamente. No pierdes tiempo en llegar al lado de Sollux. Su camiseta está completamente arruinada y no te estorba para nada, pero te tomas un momento para usar una gasa y limpiarle la sangre, para seguidamente preparar tu aguja.

“Tenemos que irnos a casa. June, ¿puedes conducir?” Preguntas mientras intentas comparar la aguja curvada de sutura con las que sueles usar para coser. Tu única experiencia con esto es con tela, pero Sollux no está lo suficientemente vivo como para quejarse.

“No, puedo volar. Además, incluso si pudiera no estoy condiciones para hacerlo. ¿Jade?” June pregunta.

“Mi isla no tenía carreteras, ya ni hablar de coches. ¡Puedo navegar un barco pero no puedo conducir un coche! Es decir… podría intentarlo, ¿cómo de difícil puede ser?” Jade dice, dudosa.

Empiezas a coser a Sollux, te ayuda en cierto modo pensar en él como el muñeco con el roto en su costado y no…

Él habló contigo de Karkat. Se reía contigo de las tonterías de Dave y se sentaba contigo tranquilamente frente al fuego cuando leíais en casa. Sollux cuidaba de tu Madre, estaba siempre ahí para toda vuestra familia. Él era de tu familia.

Tiras de otro punto e intentas centrarte sólo en la tarea que tienes delante.

“No vas a conducir por primera vez en Manhattan. Dadme las llaves y decidme a dónde vamos.” Kanaya insiste.

Si ella no te hubiera hecho invisible podrías haber ayudado más, no serías la única que queda. Si-

“June, dale indicaciones.” Dices en su lugar.

Jade trepa por el asiento hasta la parte de delante y tú te quedas agachada en el suelo de la parte de atrás, cosiendo el costado de Sollux. Tus pensamientos siguen intentando empezar pero no puedes permitírselo ahora mismo, no puedes mantenerte compuesta si los piensas.

La bufanda de Karkat huele a- no.

Dave no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando cuando él claramente- no.

Él estaba tan asustado cuando lo estaban arrastrando al- no.

June está demasiado herida para una diosa- no.

¿Se curará siquiera Sollux si terminas de coserl- para.

Sigues suturando, manteniendo los puntos limpios y bien espaciados. No tiras demasiado fuerte pero te aseguras de que si su sangre empieza a fluir de nuevo, se mantendrá dentro suya. Cuando terminas haces un nudo con cuidado, quitando el hilo de en medio. Limpias y vuelves a guardar la aguja en su kit.

Aradia se ha llevado el alma de Sollux, eso nunca- cállate.

Le limpias el costado con manos temblorosas y toallitas antisépticas. Cortas lo que queda de su camiseta y con mucho cuidado le pones gasas y vendas sobre la herida.

Sollux no se despierta.

Te apoyas contra la puerta del coche y miras a la nada. Bec se acerca a ti y presiona su cabeza contra tu hombro pero apenas lo ves, en su lugar te limitas a mirar a la blancura de su pelaje durante un rato. Cuando la ciudad ha desaparecido de la vista, miras por la ventana y ves la luna partida todavía atascada en el cielo, irradiando fatalidad.

Se te ocurre que la Luna solo refleja la luz del Sol. Así puedes verla en el cielo, y sea lo que sea que estaba allí arriba o ya no lo está o está muerto. Era la luna pero ahora es una roca rota que refleja el sol. Puedes usar el sol, así que, la miras.

Te extiendes mentalmente por la oscuridad, hacia la luz. Buscas a Dave primero de todo, pero tus dedos no pueden llegar tan abajo, en su lugar subes mentalmente y rozas el cielo.

Miras, y ves.

_Se te entrecorta la respiración de nuevo mientras te tiran los anillos que recorren tus brazos y pasan por tu ser hasta los anillos de tu verdadera forma. Cuando tu cuerpo real intenta rotar, este no puede. Eres un puto ser celestial y te ha atrapado un jodido cerrojo de bicicleta mágico._

_“Apuntado. Vale, lo siguiente de la lista dice que tú… abofeteaste a un sacerdote, en el Vaticano.” La mujer frente a ti dice lentamente._

_“En mi defensa, estaba intentando salvarle la vida. Lo cual hice, de hecho.” Protestas._

_“De manera que él le pudiera contar a otros humanos que te había visto.” La mujer dice rígidamente._

_“Sí, pero si no lo hubiera despertado, él estaría muerto. ¿Preferiríais un sacerdote muerto antes que uno vivo y un testimonio apenas creíble de haber visto un ángel por parte de un hombre enormemente religioso?” Argumentas, para ti es una conclusión bastante obvia._

_“En realidad no, nos llegan sacerdotes nuevos todo el tiempo. Él habría muerto como un mártir si le hubieras dejado. También dice aquí que lo llamaste un…_ _«idiota inconsciente, inútil y con cara de escroto» mientras lo abofeteabas.” Ella dice, estrechando los ojos hacia ti._

_“Ya, bueno, estoy seguro de que él tendría peores cosas que deciros a vosotros si supiera lo poco que os importa su vida. Ese hombre ha dedicado su vida a vuestra religión y no podría importaros menos si lo quemaran vivo.” Le bufas._

_“No lo estás entendiendo. Yo estoy siguiendo con temas más importantes. Tu creador, háblame de él.” La mujer suspira y escribe una nota._

_“Él es- no puedo creer que hayáis alterado mi vocabulario para que no pueda describirlo correctamente.” Le sisas. Todas tus obscenidades, borradas así sin más._

_“No te permitiré que mancilles esta investigación. Háblame de tu creador.” La mujer insiste._

_“Era un hipócrita arrogante- un desecho de consciencia y me alegro de que esté muerto. ¿Qué tal eso?” Le siseas._

_La mujer te dirige una mirada inexpresiva, se acerca otro largo rollo de papel hacia ella y escribe algo al final._

_“Te gusta añadir cargos a la lista, ¿verdad? Hablar de tu creador de esa manera es aberrante, especialmente siendo él quien te regaló la vida, una cadena de creación que nos lleva de vuelta a nuestra divina-” Ella dice mientras escribe._

_“Nuestra diosa MUERTA, ya.” Te ríes._

_“Eres el peor ángel que he conocido nunca.” Ella dice tensamente y escribe más cosas en el segundo rollo de papel._

_“Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho hasta ahora. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya he pasado el tope de pecados por los que me vais a matar, así que bien podría seguir e invitarte a que me chupes una parte de mi anatomía que imita perfectamente a los humanos, pedazo de arrogante-” Empiezas pero ella hace un gesto y tu boca se cierra de golpe._

_“Creo que por ahora nos ceñiremos a preguntas de sí o no.” Ella dice tensamente y tú la fulminas con la mirada._

El coche pasa por un bache y tú vuelves a la realidad. Así que también van a matar a Karkat, o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Él está… van a matarlo. Sollux está muerto, June está herida y tú no tienes ni idea de cómo llegar hasta Dave ni de qué harías si lo hicieras y… y…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que te estaba impulsando antes y dándote la capacidad de seguir adelante, finalmente se te ha terminado. Abrazas a Bec y lloras con la cara hundida en su pelaje. El coche se sacude como si se hubiera salido de la carretera, pero tú apenas te das cuenta, no alzas la vista hasta que tu Madre se mete en el coche y aparta a Bec de ti.

“Sollux.” Protestas.

“Terezi se encarga.” Tu madre te asegura y efectivamente, Terezi se asoma por el lado de tu madre y asiente. Se aparta para que tu madre pueda sacarte del coche y abrazarte fuera de él. Ella te guía lentamente hacia la casa con un brazo alrededor de tu espalda.

“Mamá, él.” Tragas saliva, “El mismo Diablo vino y arrastró a Dave al Infierno y él no podía verme por esa manta y-”

“Lo sé.” Tu madre dice suavemente.

Crees que sigues hablando, aunque quien sabe cuánto sentido estás teniendo y mientras balbuceas y caminas piensas en cómo probablemente nunca vuelvas a caminar por este tramo del bosque con Dave.

“Ponlo en el mausoleo de Jaspers, por ahí.” Tu madre dice por encima de tu cabeza.

“Sí, eso funcionará.” Terezi asiente y tú miras por encima de tu hombro para verla yéndose con el cadáver de Sollux.

“Yo voy a quedarme fuera, el viento es… es bueno para mí.” June dice, haciendo una mueca a medio camino de terminar la frase.

Empiezas a hacer preguntas, a preguntar por qué tu madre parece tan tranquila, por qué Terezi se está llevando a Sollux, por qué ha pasado todo esto.

“Es tarde, cielo.” Tu madre te susurra, limpiándote la cara con los dedos. Debes de haber seguido llorando.

“¡Necesito saberlo!” Protestas.

“Terezi dice que por la mañana todos hablaremos y explicaremos cosas. Son más de las tres de la madrugada, vete a dormir. Hablaremos entonces.”

Subes las escaleras, aturdida, con Jade y Bec detrás de ti. Oyes cómo la puerta de la entrada se abre y se cierra otra vez, y Terezi hablando con Kanaya y tu madre. No quieres esperar pero estás exhausta tanto mental como emocionalmente, por no mencionar físicamente con lo tarde que es. Sollux está muerto pero… pero te figuras que no se va a morir mucho más.

“Tengo polvo de cemento en el pelo y esta sangre no es mía.” Jade dice unos segundos después de que entréis en tu cuarto.

Tú miras hacia abajo y ves que tienes las manos doradas de la sangre de Sollux.

“Venga.” Jade insiste y te guía con cuidado hasta el baño.

Ella se desviste, se ducha y se limpia el pelo y la piel mientras tú te lavas ausentemente las manos y te limitas a mirar a la nada. Jade se trenza el pelo, se pone el pijama de anoche y te empuja hasta la cama.

Debería aliviarte que te duermas inmediatamente.

Que sueñes implica menos alivio.

Estás temblando y estremeciéndote una y otra vez. Estás bastante seguro de que si alguien te arrancara la piel, entonces tus huesos estarían repiqueteando. Tienes tanto frío que tus pensamientos son lentos y nebulosos, pero aun así estás despertándote.

Estás atrapado, eso es lo primero que notas, estás atado de pies a cabeza. Pero al instante en que intentas moverte te encuentras con que lo que sea que está a tu alrededor se mueve con facilidad y además de que es suave y cálido. Abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que estás envuelto en varias mantas gruesas y de que estás tumbado en lo que sientes como si fuera una de las hamacas de Sollux.

Te estremeces un poco más fuerte y sientes cómo la manta a tu alrededor cruje ligeramente. Confuso, te apartas y miras, sólo para encontrarte con que tu aliento aparentemente ha estado helándose por fuera de tus gruesas mantas. No tienes ni idea de dónde estás o qué ha pasado así que, instintivamente, te extiendes y llegas al éter para invocar a Sollux. Y te encuentras con que… ahí no hay nada.

Eso basta para despertarte por completo, basta para que recuerdes que a Sollux le sacaron la costilla y se murió. Pero- ¡pero él siempre vuelve después de morir, lo hace! No puede haberse ido. Vuelves a intentar llamarlo pero sigues sin obtener respuesta.

Un ruido que te recuerda a un picahielos por fuera de la hamaca hace que te des cuenta de que igual no estás solo en donde quiera que estés. Te mantienes quieto y esperas, escuchando tanto como puedes. El ruido de picar hielo sigue adelante y entonces hay un golpe sordo que te recuerda a cómo suena cuando la nieve se desliza por el tejado de tu dormitorio en casa.

“Por fin.” Una voz femenina suspira de alivio y entonces se vuelve a oír un ruido metálico.

Curioso pero cauteloso, te mueves dentro de tu capullo de mantas y te asomas por el borde. Tu primera impresión es que estás en una especie de cueva de hielo, pero cuanto más miras te das cuenta de que en los bordes del hielo se ven atisbos de paredes tras él. Estás en una habitación congelada. Añadidos a esta imagen hay una cama congelada contra una pared, y un escritorio a su lado, el cual tiene estalactitas heladas colgando del borde.

Detrás de ti hay un fuego ardiendo en una hoguera que de alguna manera no está cocinándote. Y tampoco estás solo en la habitación, al otro lado puedes ver a una demonio con cuernos amplios y casi con forma de orejas de animal y una cola de pelaje azul moviéndose tras ella. Está cortando las paredes cubiertas de hielo con garras metálicas pegadas a sus manos como si estuviera haciendo un Cosplay de Lobezno o algo.

Ella empieza a girarse y tú entras en pánico, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que no estás despierto. Fingir estar muerto no es una defensa demasiado buena pero ahora mismo eres un burrito de mantas así que estás algo jodido en lo que respecta a cualquier otra defensa. Escuchas cómo la demonio se mueve hacia ti y algo se desliza por tu piel. Su aliento te llega en respiraciones cortas y entonces sin avisar, ella te pone una mano en la frente.

“Vas mejorando. ¿Estás conmigo?” Pregunta, moviéndote.

Bueno, no puedes seguir fingiendo estar dormido y podría ser peligroso hacer eso de todos modos. Abres los ojos y te estremeces ante lo helado que sigue estando el aire contra tus ojos. Hablando de lo cual, ¿dónde están tus gafas de sol?

“Oh, bien, estaría impatasiblemente jodida si te murieras. ¿Cómo te sientes?” Ella te pregunta con una sonrisa que muestra sus colmillos largos y afilados. Sus ojos son de un verde brillante sobre escleras amarillas, no brillan como los de Sollux y Mituna.

“Jodidamente frío.” Le respondes mientras te castañetean los dientes.

“Bueno, ya. El lugar sigue calentándose, estoy trabajando específicamente en tu cuarto pero devolver el aire a su estado gaseoso es complicado. Será mejor que te quedes donde estás por ahora.” Ella sugiere y empieza a girarse.

“Espera,” dejas escapar y ella se para para mirarte, “¿cómo te llamas?” 

Es mejor empezar con lo básico, ¿verdad?

“Nepeta. ¿De verdad que no me recuerdas? Es decir, sé que no éramos amigos por… y a Sollux no le gustaba que hubiera otros demonios cerca de ti, pero ¿no te acuerdas de nada? Pensé que Bro estaba siendo hiperbólico cuando dijo que no te acordabas de NADA.” Ella dice, sorprendida.

“¿Quién es Bro?” Preguntas y Nepeta se te queda mirando completamente atónita.

“Vale, yo sólo voy a…” Dice lentamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared congelada en la que había estado trabajando.

“Espera.” Le dices, sales de tu burrito de mantas y te dejas caer hasta el suelo. Sería más complicado aterrizar si no tuvieras práctica entrando y saliendo de estas cosas gracias a Sollux. Cuando aterrizas el aire más frío te golpea y tú te acercas instintivamente al fuego.

“¿Dónde es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?” Le preguntas.

“Oh, bueno, todas las cosas congeladas probablemente te dificulten reconocerlo, pero tu cuarto está bajo todo este hielo. Ves, se pueden atisbar las fotos en las paredes heladas.” La chica dice y señala detrás de ti.

Giras tu cabeza con cautela para mirar. Puedes ver algunas formas tras el hielo que podrían ser fotos cuadradas de estilo polaroid, pero están demasiado distorsionadas como para verlas.

“Este no es mi cuarto.” Le cuentas cuando la vuelves a mirar.

“Pero, lo es. Um…” La chica demonio parece bastante incómoda cuando dices eso, así que te figuras que deberías cambiar de tema, aunque tampoco es que el otro te fuera mucho mejor.

“Vale, vale, ¿dónde estamos? No digo este cuarto, sino dónde está esto, aquí, fuera de este cuarto.” Intentas.

“Los antiguos terrenos del palacio, técnicamente. Pero ahora sólo lo llamamos la torre porque sólo queda una torre.” Ella te responde.

“Vale, ¿los terrenos del palacio de dónde?” Insistes.

“¿Del Infierno?” Nepeta responde inciertamente.

“El Infierno.” Repites.

Ella asiente. El Infierno está congelado, eso lo sabes, pero también lo está este cuarto. También recuerdas distintamente haber sido arrastrado hacia el suelo cuando estabais en Central Park. Si te las miras, todavía puedes ver la tierra bajo tus uñas. Vale, es improbable pero el Infierno se ha dicho.

“¿El psicópata que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí era el Diablo?” Preguntas y ella asiente, mirando a vuestro alrededor como si él fuera a aparecer.

“Genial. ¿Por qué no puedo contactar con Sollux?” Le preguntas y sólo por si acaso intentas invocarlo una vez más pero sigues sin conseguir nada.

“Él está… muerto. Él está muerto, Dave.” Ella te cuenta.

“Eso pasa a veces, pero vuelve. ¿Dónde está él ahora, por qué no está funcionando?” Presionas.

“Está muerto, Dave. Sollux está muerto.” Nepeta te vuelve a repetir.

“No, mira, él es básicamente inmortal. Simplemente vuelve a la vida cuando lo matan. Vi al Diablo matarlo pero-” Empiezas.

“Está MUERTO, Dave. Está muerto-muerto. Sollux está muerto.” Ella insiste.

Sollux no puede estarlo, no lo aceptarás.

“No.” Insistes y tiemblas más, el frío te está penetrando más con cada segundo que pasa y tras de ti el hielo de las paredes está volviendo a extenderse.

“No.” Repites. No puede estarlo.

Abres los ojos y por un momento nada es real, pero casi al instante todo te viene a la mente como una ola. Viste dónde está Dave, está infeliz y encerrado pero dado que está en el Infierno las cosas podrían ser peores para él. Eso es lo más cercano a un lado positivo que le puedes buscar a esta situación.

El brazo de Jade pesa sobre tu cintura y puedes oír como ella respira lenta y profundamente. Al mirar el reloj despertador de tu mesita de noche, ves que son las seis y media de la mañana, apenas has dormido nada. Probablemente hayas tenido un sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para alcanzar a Dave y ahora has vuelto.

Sales de tu cama deslizándote por debajo del brazo de Jade, llegando hasta el suelo para poder dejar la habitación. Bec mueve la cabeza desde su posición a los pies de la cama, obviamente se ha dado cuenta de que te has movido pero no te para ni te sigue. Toda la casa sigue a oscuras, las luces están apagadas y el sol todavía no ha salido.

La familiaridad de la rutina te arrastra con el piloto automático por tu hogar. Pon el agua a hervir, mete el filtro del café en la cafetera, mójalo en agua, normalmente harías uno para Karkat pero no puedes. Mete los granos de café en el filtro, espera a que el agua termine de hervir. ¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta Dave? ¿Puedes invocarlo? El agua está hirviendo, échala con cuidado sobre los granos, espera.

“¿Rose?” Kanaya pregunta desde la puerta que lleva al jardín trasero. Recuerdas a Dave ahí fuera con Karkat cuando él fue un avestruz.

Más agua, espera a que pase por el filtro.

“Estoy segura de que sigues procesándolo todo, lo comprendo si estás enfadada. Sé que yo estaba siguiendo tus instrucciones pero tú no recuerdas haberlas escrito así que probablemente no sientas que eras tú.” Kanaya continúa.

Filtro en la basura del compost, filtro de plástico en el fregadero.

“Perder a un ser querido es-” Kanaya vuelve a empezar.

“Dame la nota.” Dices sin girarte.

Kanaya suspira pero escuchas un ruido de papel, cuando te das la vuelta te la está tendiendo. Se la coges, la desdoblas y lees tu propia letra.

Kanaya, por favor guarda esta nota siendo que necesitaré que me la devuelvas luego. No me des esto en Inglaterra, tienes que devolvérmela después de haber hecho lo que te pido en esta nota. Es de vital importancia que estés en Central Park el día de San Valentín de este año. Todavía no estoy segura de qué pasará en los años posteriores a este, así que todo lo que te puedo decir es que es del año en que recibas esta nota.

Tendrás que ir ahí al atardecer, necesitarás estar más allá del puesto del martillo y antes de la noria. Espérame ahí pero no dejes que nadie te vea. Cuando yo te vea y la situación empiece a parecer peligrosa, debes usar la manta y esconderme. Yo no estaré contenta con esto pero no debes permitir que nadie me vea hasta que ÉL se haya ido. He incluido una segunda nota para que me la des en este momento con instrucciones de cómo volver a la casa y las cosas que deben hacerse, tendrás que venir conmigo.

Esto es muy extraño desde mi punto de vista, siendo que todavía no te he conocido como adulta como para confiarte algo tan importante, pero siento decir que tú llevas enredada en esto mucho más tiempo que yo. Sólo puedo agradecerte seguir mis instrucciones y tengo que hacer hincapié en que: la vida de todo el mundo depende en esto.

Tuya,

Rose Lalonde.

“No sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto.” Dices finalmente.

“Es tu nota, estaba esperando que tú lo supieras. Yo… estoy preocupada por Karkat. A mi hermano lo arrastraron al Cielo y él nunca volvió.” Kanaya dice infeliz, echando un vistazo por fuera de las ventanas oscuras, como si pudiera verlo ahí fuera.

“Están llevándolo a juicio. No vaticino que nada bueno salga de ahí. Encima de eso mi hermano está atrapado en un Infierno helado del no sé cómo rescatarlo.” Le cuentas inexpresivamente. No puedes bajar a Karkat, no a menos que encuentres una manera de colarte en el Cielo, ni puedes subir a Dave a menos que puedas hacer lo mismo en el Infierno. ¿Puedes hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas?

“Oh… oh, no.” Kanaya susurra.

Arrugas la nota hasta que sea una bola y la tiras a la basura, la has leído y no recuerdas haberla escrito. No tiene más información para ti así que no tienes por qué guardarla.

“Seguiste mis instrucciones. No me gusta pero gracias, supongo. Me has dado la nota, no necesitas quedarte.” Le cuentas y das un trago a tu café.

“Bueno- eso es… quiero quedarme, si eso te parece bien. Karkat es mi amigo y me han hablado de lo que caer le hace a una persona, Mituna me lo contó. Si lo echan en vez de matarlo, va a necesitarnos. Karkat es mi amigo y, bueno, yo esperaba que tú siguieras siendo mi amiga. A pesar de todo. Sé que están pasando muchas cosas y Dave está en una situación horrible y Sollux está _muerto_ pero este parece un momento muy peligroso y no quiero dejarte sin ayuda.” Kanaya insiste.

El que ella se haya negado a salir contigo ni siquiera está en tu lista de veinte preocupaciones más urgentes ahora mismo. Está risiblemente bajo en esa lista.

“A menos que estés insistiendo en que me vaya.” Kanaya añade incómodamente.

Abres la boca para intentar que se te ocurra algo que decir, pero no tienes nada.

“No me… ¿importa? Creo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer ni de cómo, no sé por qué escribí esa nota, no sé qué está pasando, lo que se supone que tiene que pasar ni lo que lo hará. El que te quedes o te vayas está más allá de lo que puedo decidir ahora mismo.” Admites y te encoges de hombros impotentemente.

“Bueno, entonces igual podría ocuparme de otras cosas por ti hasta que lo sepas. Podría hacerte algo de comer, eso te ayudará a pensar y te estabilizará un poco. Podrías ir afuera a hablar con tu amiga la diosa, yo estuve hablando con ella anoche. June es… interesante. Ve, yo te llevaré comida.” Kanaya te asegura.

Cuando se te presenta la oportunidad de simplemente hacer lo que te dicen, te aferras a ella, asintiendo aturdida y andando hasta el exterior de la casa. June está sentada en una de las tumbonas con el móvil montado en una mesita. Sigue teniendo mal aspecto pero está mejor que antes. Cuando sales fuera ella se da cuenta de tu presencia y te saluda débilmente mientras un sonidito de risas suena desde su móvil.

“Lo siento, sólo estaba comiendo.” June se disculpa en voz baja mientras tú te sientas en la tumbona de al lado suya.

“¿Qué era eso?” Preguntas.

“Vídeos de comedia. Específicamente programas de bromas japoneses, mis seguidores me están alimentando al darme ofrendas de mis elementos, así que ayuda. No hay mucha comedia natural ni bromas por el mundo ahora mismo, sólo mucho miedo. Está haciendo que curarme sea una putada.” June explica.

“Te derrotó de un golpe, ¿es él así de fuerte?” Preguntas, intentando evaluar al monstruo que está reteniendo a tu hermano.

“Gran parte de mi energía estaba metida en el hechizo con Doc Scratch, que la Luna fuera partida en dos no me hizo ningún favor y Dirk se acababa de comer a su creador, lo cual es una fuente de poder putamente fuerte, Rose. Además, él estaba… muy cabreado conmigo por encerrarlo en la prisión de la Luna durante años. Así que, sí, que me lanzara a varios kilómetros de distancia y que me tirara encima un edificio como que me dolió.” June dice a la defensiva.

“Sólo quiero saber lo fuerte que es para saber cómo derrotarlo o matarlo.” Dices.

“Rose, yo soy una diosa hecha y derecha y me dio una paliza. En toda mi vida sólo he conseguido engañarlo o entrenar con él. Quizás en un territorio más adecuado a mí que a él, completamente curada, con plena energía y si consiguiera sorprenderlo, podría hacerlo, QUIZÁS, pero ¿tú? Lo siento.” June dice suavemente.

Tienes que encontrar una manera, tienes que hacerlo.

Te sientas ahí y bebes de tu café, aferrándote a él como si fuera un salvavidas y tú estuvieras en mitad del océano. A tu lado, June sigue viendo sus vídeos y las dos os quedáis ahí sentadas expuestas al frío aire de febrero. Eventualmente, Kanaya te trae el desayuno, poniéndotelo delante mientras te dirige una mirada de preocupación.

“Se sentirá mejor cuando salga el Sol. Falta poco.” June reconforta a Kanaya, aunque no sabes cómo te ayudará eso.

Te comes el desayuno mecánicamente y cuando has terminado no puedes recordar lo que era, así de poca atención le has prestado.

El cielo empieza a iluminarse por el horizonte arbóreo. Observas la línea de árboles sin parpadear mientras una sensación se empieza a apoderar de ti. Una certeza de que ya habías visto todo esto antes, aunque te has olvidado de ello, una vez lo supiste. Hasta las cosas más escondidas e imposibles pueden ser descubiertas bajo la luz correcta, si sabes la cosa exacta, haces las preguntas correctas. El conocimiento es poder, ¿verdad? No eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para luchar contra el dios que tiene a tu hermano cautivo, pero quizás si supieras lo correcto, podrías.

El cielo tras los árboles se ilumina, tú sostienes la taza vacía entre tus manos y le pides al universo que te dé las respuestas que necesitas. Juras que si no lo hace, le arrancarás lo que necesitas saber a las costuras que componen la realidad mientras la estrujas como si fuera una esponja. Ya has pasado por el dolor y el aturdimiento, ahora estás llegando a un tipo de furia más silenciosa y peligrosa.

“Rose, ¿estás-” Kanaya empieza.

“Sh, no. Está haciendo algo, creo. No ha parpadeado por lo menos en cinco minutos.” June dice, tú las ignoras.

El Sol aparece por el borde de los árboles y tú _VES._

_Karkat está de rodillas, con la boca torcida para formar un gruñido. Hay ángeles rodeándolo tanto con apariencia humanoide como en sus formas más imposibles._

_“-mucho descaro al actuar así. A ninguno de vosotros os importan quienes viven ahí abajo. O estáis aquí arriba fingiendo hacer lo correcto, actuando como si tuvierais las manos atadas y dejando que SUFRAN al manteneros ignorantes a propósito; o si no estáis ahí abajo y lo veis y de alguna manera OS DA IGUAL. No sé cuál es peor, pero todos vosotros sois monstruos, ¡cómo os atrevéis! Apestáis y vuestro Dios también apestaba.” Karkat les grita._

_La multitud se divide y un hombre camina hacia él. No se parece demasiado a Karkat aparte de que quizás tengan vagamente la misma etnia, pero hay algo en su expresión que has visto en la de Karkat cuando es irreflexivamente bueno con la gente que te recuerda a él. Sin embargo, el parecido físico con Kanaya es… impresionante._

_“Karkat.” Él dice suavemente._

_“Sinsigno.” Karkat exclama, enderezándose tanto como puede con los brazos todavía atados tras su espalda y siendo forzado a arrodillarse._

_“Sabes que has roto prácticamente todas las leyes y reglas que tenemos aquí arriba, ¿verdad? Hay algunas que ni se les habían ocurrido que están empezando a escribir ahora mismo gracias a ti.” Sinsigno dice, acercándose._

_“Esas reglas están mal.” Karkat insiste._

_“¿Tienes que atentar contra toda autoridad que tenemos?” Uno de los ángeles le sisea a Karkat._

_“¿Autoridad? Pero…” Karkat frunce el ceño y alza la vista para mirar a Sinsigno, quien se encoge ligeramente de hombros._

_“Mi padre, ah… ¿otra madre? Dios. Ahora está muerta, pero yo soy parte de esa deidad. El padre, el hijo, todo eso y no podemos estar sin Dios en un momento como este, así que aquí estoy. Me han dejado bastante claro que tú no encajas aquí con todo lo que has hecho y que has desafiado y rechazado a mi progenitor divino varias veces desde que llegaste aquí arriba.” Él explica._

_Karkat se lo queda mirando un momento, boquiabierto mientras el horror empieza a expandirse por su cara._

_“No me digas que te han puesto al cargo y de repente eres igual de malo que ella. Por favor.” Karkat susurra._

_“Como he dicho, sigues rechazándola. Tú no eres un ángel suyo, Karkat Vantas y yo no te tendré como uno de los míos. Dudo que el Diablo te acepte y sin una deidad, caerás y morirás. Y… quizás para enseñarle a ella a no involucrarse con ángeles, podrías caer con tu moirail nacida humana.” Él continúa._

_“Moirail de una humana, eso es- ¡ugh!” Varios ángeles reaccionan con evidente asco._

_“No, no, no le hagáis eso a ella. Si estáis enfadados conmigo está bien, pero Rose no ha hecho nada malo.” Karkat insiste._

_Sinsigno se pone ante Karkat y lo pone en pie, poniendo las manos en sus hombros y apretando. Se acerca a él y susurra._

_“Saluda a mi hermana de mi parte, y lo siento, esto va a doler mucho.”_

_Con eso, se aparta para mirar a Karkat a los ojos, toda misericordia borrada de su expresión._

_“Karkat Vantas, por la presente te expulso del Cielo, no eres nuestro ángel. Le encomio tu alma a cualquier dios que te reclame porque no perteneces a este lugar. Y ahora, cae.” Sinsigno dice y seguidamente empuja a Karkat hacia atrás._

_Los pies de Karkat de repente se hunden y él se precipita hacia abajo con un grito._

Tú te pones en pie de un salto y sueltas tu taza de café, algo de lo que sólo te das cuenta cuando oyes cómo se hace añicos contra el suelo. Tienes el corazón en la garganta y todo lo que puedes hacer es mirar al cielo aterrorizada.

“¡Rose, tus ojos están brillando!” Kanaya exclama.

“¿Qué has visto?” June pregunta, levantándose de la silla.

“Karkat. Está cayendo. ¡Karkat!” Gritas eso último y corres por la zona poco iluminada que rodea tu casa, escaneando con tus ojos cada centímetro del cielo. Está cayendo y tú sabes que está pasando ahora mismo, pero ¿desde dónde? Por un instante tus ojos se fijan en la Luna todavía partida, apenas visible mientras el amanecer ilumina el cielo, pero entonces otra luz te llama la atención.

Ya viste a Karkat precipitarse por la atmósfera una vez, parecía como si un meteorito estuviera cruzando el cielo. Esto es igual pero mucho peor. Su camino es errático, como si estuviera intentando frenar y pararse pero no pudiera. La luz, por supuesto, viaja más rápido que el sonido, pero ahora puedes oírlo. Karkat puede proyectar su voz como nadie que hayas oído nunca, y ahora no se está conteniendo para nada mientras su grito de agonía sólo crece cuanto más se acerca. Los pájaros posados en los árboles alrededor de tu hogar explotan hacia el cielo para escapar de ello y aunque tú te tapas los oídos con las manos, sigue siendo insoportablemente alto.

Karkat ilumina el cielo, quemándose mientras cae. Corres en su dirección tan rápido como tus pies te lo permiten y la tierra sigue chocando contra el suelo mientras tú te zambulles en el cráter que acaba de hacer en el suelo. Karkat está doblado sobre el suelo, con la frente presionada contra la superficie humeante mientras sus dedos arañan la tierra. Sus alas, las cuales antes eran un hermoso tramo de plumas de un blanco puro, ahora están quemándose y la carne de debajo está quemándose y pelándose aún más.

“¡Karkat!” Gritas, dando trompicones torpemente mientras caes de rodillas a su lado.

Agarras el brazo de Karkat por pura desesperación y retrocedes cuando tu mano se mete DENTRO de él. Su forma física parpadea bajo tus dedos y da lugar a anillos y anillos chocando y deshaciéndose. Los ojos de su interior te miran con desesperación y algo en tu interior se rompe.

“¡NO! ¡No, no estás haciendo esto! ¡No puedes!” Le gritas como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo.

“Eres mi- eres mi moirail.” Insistes fuertemente y lo sacudes. Él no puede hacerte esto, no lo permitirás, ya has perdido demasiado y NO lo perderás a él también. El universo puede intentar arrancártelos a él y a todos los demás de entre tus frías y muertas manos, e incluso entonces lucharás para evitarlo. A la mierda esto y todo lo demás en esta puta situación.

“Eres MÍO.” Ruges, no a él en sí, sino a… la misma realidad, supones. Él es tu amigo, tu moirail, y no permitirás nada de esto. Te niegas, así de simple. No permitirás que esto sea real. Karkat no se morirá de esto y esa es una verdad como un templo, no te IMPORTA si tienes que obligar a la realidad a ello sólo con tu fuerza de voluntad.

Karkat jadea y se queda quieto, y por un horrible segundo piensas que es el fin, que está muerto.

Pero tú tenías razón, Karkat NO se muere por esto. Es una verdad como un templo.

Observas como la forma de Karkat se estabiliza, tus dedos ya no atraviesan su brazo, sino que en su lugar se aferran a su piel cálida y desnuda. Su ropa normal se reforma a su alrededor, reemplazando los restos quemados que habían sobrevivido la reentrada en la atmósfera. Pero sus alas… se habían quemado hasta no ser nada más que huesos y observas en silencio atónito cómo pasan a ser huesos de pájaro de un dorado brillante. Entonces, como si hubieran estado esperando a un marco, las plumas aparecen, o más bien las formas de las plumas. Es como si una vidriera tomara la forma de plumas y sus bordes fueran de oro, saliendo de donde sus plumas blancas habían estado antes. Puedes ver a través de ellas, ver el mundo iluminado por el amanecer al otro lado de él, aunque se ha visto teñido de cientos de tonos de rojo, naranja, amarillo y dorado. Karkat inspira temblorosamente y mientras tú lo miras, ves que su cabeza está siendo rodeada por un halo de cristal, como si el art decó hiciera su propia iglesia y lo venerara a él.

Está vivo.

“Karkat.” Dices débilmente y lo sacudes. Sus alas repiquetean con el movimiento y suenan casi como unas campanillas de viento.

“Joder. Ay.” Karkat dice con voz ronca.

Tiras de él para darle un abrazo que dura varios largos y agradecidos segundos. Quizás más.

“¿Kanaya?” Karkat dice y tose un poco, está mirando por encima de tu hombro.

“Sí. ¿Estás… ¿estás bien? Te has caído pero nunca había visto nada así. June, ¿y tú?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Me hago una idea, pero nunca había VISTO esto en persona.” June dice.

“Guay, genial. Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres pero no voy a pensar en ello. Kanaya, tu hermano dice hola y también, voy a darle un puñetazo personalmente la próxima vez que lo vea. Eso ha sido la experiencia más dolorosa por la que he pasado NUNCA. Oh, dios.” Karkat gruñe.

Él intenta moverse un poco y te da palmaditas en la espalda hasta que tú lo dejas ir. Karkat se echa hacia atrás cuando lo haces y mira una de sus alas con obvia confusión.

“Vale, genial, ya lidiaré con lo que cojones sea esto luego. Venga.” Karkat refunfuña.

Se pone en pie y tira de ti para que hagas lo mismo. Con algo de esfuerzo, sus alas y su halo de cristal se desvanecen y él se toma un momento para comprobar que de verdad se ha librado de ellas antes de mirar a vuestro alrededor.

“Vale, bueno, no soy un pájaro así que algo es algo. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Temprano? Decidme que sólo he estado fuera una noche, no he sentido que fuera mucho pero el tiempo es raro allí arriba. Es decir, June tú todavía tienes unas pintas un poco de mierda y Kanaya está aquí por algún motivo así que…” Karkat deja de hablar, expectante.

“Gracias, uh, es la mañana siguiente. Karkat, sobre Sollux-” June empieza.

“Ya, lo sé, me va a dar una paliza por esto, estoy seguro. Pero él os sacó a todos de ahí a tiempo por lo que parece, ¿supongo que el Diablo no puede encontraros en la propiedad protegida de Roxy?” Karkat suspira y mira a vuestro alrededor.

“Sollux está muerto.” Dices en voz baja.

“Oh, mierda, ¿se ha muerto? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, cuando _él_ usó mi cuerpo para atacarlo le cortó la cabeza a Sollux, así que… uf. ¿Cuántas veces ocurrió eso antes de que consiguierais llegar hasta aquí? Mierda, tengo que disculparme con vuestra madre por hacer hoyos en su propiedad.” Karkat hace una mueca y te saca del cráter con él.

“No, Karkat-” Te paras y lo intentas otra vez, “el Diablo se llevó a Dave al Infierno.”

Los ojos de Karkat se abren como platos del shock.

“Mierda. Oh, joder, eso es- vale, de acuerdo. Puedo ayudar. Sé que los ángeles pueden entrar al Infierno y si Sollux de alguna manera todavía no ha ido allí para intentar traerlo de vuelta, yo puedo ir con él. Es decir, ¿ podrías ir tú también, June?” Karkat pregunta y mira a June.

“Sollux no está haciendo nada porque está MUERTO.” June insiste.

“No, pero-” Karkat empieza.

“¡Le arrancaron la costilla!” June grita.

El silencio os rodea mientras Karkat os mira, palideciendo con el horror.

“No.” Karkat dice, con una voz pequeña.

Le tomas de la mano y os alejas del cráter.

Cuando eras pequeña tenías un gato, Jaspers. Por desgracia él eventualmente murió por circunstancias tanto perturbadoras como estúpidas, y tu madre siendo la persona que es, erigió un mausoleo de piedra para él y ha estado desde entonces en la propiedad. Guías a Karkat hasta allí y abres la puerta. Te da la sensación de que Sollux encontraría gracioso que su cuerpo esté tendido sobre una cripta de piedra para un gato, pero tampoco es que puedas preguntárselo.

Karkat se queda en la puerta, observando en silencio.

“Intenté lo del kit de sutura. He cosido donde estaba su costilla, pero no hizo nada.” Dices en voz baja.

Karkat se queda en silencio, es hasta inquietante. No está respirando, sólo está ahí parado mirando a Sollux.

“No.” Él dice finalmente.

“¿No?” Repites.

“No.” Karkat dice firmemente y sale andando del mausoleo.

“Dave está atrapado en el Infierno, necesitamos a Sollux para llegar a él. Sollux no puede quedarse muerto así que tenemos que arreglar eso.” Karkat declara mientras camina hacia la casa y hasta el sitio donde June y Kanaya siguen estando. Andas más rápido y lo agarras de la muñeca.

“He intentado lo del kit de sutura y no ha hecho nada, no ha vuelto. A menos que tenga que quedarse así durante un periodo de tiempo determinado, entonces no sé qué más hacer.” Insistes.

“Yo tampoco, todavía no. Pero tú nos diste todo eso, sabías que esto pasaría y ni de coña nos darías un kit de sutura sin motivo. Si Sollux sólo se iba a morir y a quedarse muerto, no habrías hecho eso, eso significa que no se queda muerto. Tenemos el ahora y tenemos eso, es sólo que no sabemos cómo llegar de esto a eso y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. ESTO-” Karkat dice con un gesto enfadado hacia el mausoleo, “esto no se va a quedar así.”

“¡Nada dentro de esas bolsas arreglaría la muerte, es la muerte!” Insistes. ¡Tampoco es que tú no hayas intentado pensar lo mismo, y tampoco es que los humanos no se hayan pasado milenios intentando revertir la muerte!

“Ya, bueno, me importa un comino. A la mierda la muerte. Oh, joder, por eso Aradia estaba allí. Da igual, mira, no sé cómo vamos a hacer esto, pero sé que nos diste esas cosas por un motivo, yo creo en ti.” Karkat insiste.

Mientras él dice eso, que él _cree_ en ti, algo dentro de ti brilla. Y tampoco es que estés hablando metafóricamente, tu piel literalmente empieza a brillar durante un segundo.

“Si os apetece dejar de gritar fuera, deberíamos hablar.” Terezi grita desde el borde de la casa.

“Cierto, dos videntes, las probabilidades de conseguir respuestas ya están creciendo.” Karkat insiste.

No estás segura de cuánto de eso es verdad, pero al menos quieres ir y ver de lo que ella quiere hablar. Además, mirar a Sollux ahí todavía te duele algo más de lo que puedes soportar ahora mismo.

“Vale.” Asientes y los dos os dirigís de vuelta a la casa donde Terezi, June y Jade están reunidas fuera. Discutiendo, de hecho.

“¿Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar?” June le exige a Terezi mientras hace un gesto hacia Karkat.

“No exactamente.” Terezi se encoge de hombros.

“¡Pensábamos que él iba a morir o a quedarse atrapado ahí arriba para siempre! ¡No puedes- ¡no puedes no contarnos que las cosas van a ir bien!” June le suelta, enfadada.

“Podríamos estar en mitad de algunas explicaciones a estas alturas si no estuvieras montando tanto revuelo. De todos modos, ahora que Karkat está aquí tenemos mucho de que hablar.” Terezi dice y sin esperar respuesta, se gira y entra en la casa.

June parece cabreada cuanto menos, pero ninguno de vosotros tiene ninguna otra opción más que seguirla. Quedaros fuera sólo os deja con ignorancia, y un tenue olor a barro y hierva chamuscados. Os encontráis a Terezi en el salón con vuestra madre, quien está paseándose ansiosamente por delante de la chimenea. Tu madre le echa un único vistazo a Karkat y corre a darle un abrazo. Karkat te mira con desconcierto un segundo, pero le devuelve el abrazo.

“Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía.” Ella se sorbe los mocos.

“No lo es.” Karkat le asegura.

“¡Tú no lo sabes!” Tu madre insiste y le da un apretón.

“Roxy, da igual lo que fuera que hicieras, tú no me lanzaste contra una noria ni te llevaste a Dave ni mataste a Sollux. Así que no es todo culpa tuya, ¿ves? Todo va a ir bien.” Karkat dice suavemente y le da palmaditas en la espalda.

“Roxy, él está bien, vamos.” Terezi dice suavemente y da palmaditas en el sofá a su lado.

Tu madre se sorbe otra vez los mocos pero suelta a Karkat, se va al sofá y se sienta al lado de Terezi, aunque su expresión sigue siendo decaída y profundamente infeliz. June y Jade también se sientan en el sofá, y June efectivamente está mirando a Terezi de una forma muy marcada. Tú sigues su ejemplo y te sientas en el sofá al lado de June, Karkat se sube al borde de la chimenea, sin preocuparse nada por el fuego de su interior. Kanaya se queda en el borde de la habitación, aparentemente con intención de escuchar pero no de inmiscuirse.

“Hablad.” June dice con severidad.

“Supongo que ahora puedo hacerlo.” Tu madre dice suavemente.

“Quizás debería empezar yo. Rose, tú también eres una vidente, dime lo que sabes de las profecías y cómo trastocarlas.” Terezi dice.

“Yo…” Titubeas, no te esperabas que te preguntaran nada, “no estoy muy segura de a qué te refieres. Cuando yo veo algo eso es lo que pasará, y a veces no ocurre exactamente como yo pensaba que lo haría o malinterpreto algo simbólico pero…”

“Hm, igual esto es más de mi especialidad. Vale, cuando se está lidiando con profecías, estas no son siempre correctas. Siempre son verdad en cierto modo, pero no siempre es obvio.” Terezi dice.

“No lo termino de entender.” Jade dice, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Quizás podrías darnos un ejemplo?” Karkat sugiere y Terezi asiente.

“Bueno, una profeta que te odia puede decirte algo que es totalmente verdad que ha visto pero decirlo de manera que no sepas lo que va a ocurrir, pero el que tú no lo sepas, hace que pase. A veces ni siquiera te odian, sólo tiene que ocurrir de cierto modo. Mira a Edipo por ejemplo. A su padre le dieron la profecía de que lo mataría su hijo, manda a su hijo lejos para que muera y por haber hecho eso, su hijo acaba matándolo.” Terezi explica.

“Te has saltado mucho en esa historia, pero vale.” June gruñe.

“Pero pensad en ello al revés, puedes jugar con una profecía al igual que lo puedes hacer con las maldiciones y otro tipo de magia. Si yo profetizara que Rose Lalonde de Nueva York, ganará la lotería mañana y hay dos personas que encajen en esa descripción, entonces la otra persona podría quitarte de en medio y TENDRÍA que ser ella quien ganara, o alguien podría cambiarse el nombre a Rose Lalonde y hacer algo parecido. Las profecías tienen que ser verdad, es sólo que no tienen que serlo de manera obvia.” Terezi explica.

Profecías, entonces. Tus predicciones del futuro y las predicciones de otros videntes iluminan el camino del futuro por venir. Es relevante, por supuesto, y es altamente posible que Terezi esté llegando a alguna parte. Sí que quieres saber lo que está pasando con el futuro y a dónde tenéis que ir desde aquí, pero tienes demasiadas preguntas sobre el pasado antes de llegar hasta ahí.

“Eso ha sido un montonazo de información que no nos ayuda en nada.” Dices lentamente.

“En realidad no.” Terezi dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No, lo era. ¿Qué tal si ahora hago yo las preguntas? Lo cual es una manera educada de decir que dejes de soltarnos mierdas filosóficas y me des respuestas de verdad. Aparte de Jade, ¡todos sabéis cosas que yo no y voy a averiguar qué son!” Dices drásticamente.

“Hey, ¿y qué hay de Bec?” Jade pregunta.

Tú miras al sabueso infernal fijamente, quien te está mirando a ti con mucha intensidad para ser una bestia sin ojos. Él suelta un gemidito suave.

“Bec está bien.” Concedes.

“¿Bec? ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías que yo no tengo ni idea de una puta mierda! ¡Mi conocimiento está en cifras negativas, cuando me conociste ni siquiera sabía mi propia especie, así de poco sé!” Karkat protesta.

“Pero sí que tengo preguntas para ti sobre dónde acabas de estar así que a pesar de que sepa que no estás escondiéndome nada, sí que tienes cosas que quiero saber.” Argumentas y Karkat encorva los hombros ligeramente y refunfuña algo entre dientes. Vas a tomar la decisión ejecutiva de ignorarlo por ahora.

“Vale, vamos a ir hacia atrás.” Dices e inspiras profundamente. Mantienes ese aliento, lo sueltas y empiezas.

“¿Qué le acaba de pasar a la Luna? Vi como esa marioneta-” Empiezas.

“Cal.” June te corta.

“Ya volveré a eso. Lo vi tirar de ella, él tenía hilos que iban hasta allí y entonces la luna se partió. Sentí que mucho de algo escapó y sentí a Cthulhu, así que voy a asumir que el resto de los dioses ahora están libres. O al menos los que sigan vivos.” Dices.

“Eso es cierto, la prisión se rompió, lo cual jodió del todo la dimensión de Scratch. Probablemente esté muerto, o quizás no, él siempre ha sido bastante escurridizo.” June dice.

“Yo maté al payaso demoníaco, Damara dijo que eso la liberaría así que supongo que ella se escapó lo cual puede significar que sobrevivió, así que es posible que Scratch también lo hiciera, o igual lo mató y eso la dejó libre. De todos modos espero que esto acabara bien para ella por lo menos, estaría bien si alguien consiguiera lo que quiere.” Karkat dice, descontento, con la mirada en el suelo y la expresión sombría.

“Entonces háblame de Cal, June. Sollux dijo que son lo mismo. ¿Cómo funciona eso? Qué tipo de seres son y cómo el hecho de que él se… ensamblara, supongo, causó que la Luna se abriera. Estoy segura de que partirla en dos no fue tan sencillo como sólo querer que pasara y agitar los brazos.” Le preguntas.

June se lo piensa un momento, rascándose la sien y frunciendo el ceño mientras parece pensarse cómo poner en palabras lo que tiene que decir. Puedes esperar, tienes que oír esto.

“Así que, los dioses, ¿verdad? No todos somos iguales, no somos una especie ni nada, así que no todos funcionamos igual. Pero algunos dioses pueden al menos tener estas… cosas. El término que se suele usar es «familiar», pero eso es porque para muchos dioses acaba siendo un ejemplo de su animal representante o lo que sea. Es como cuando un demonio hace a otro demonio y se sacrifica algo importante y un compromiso y se crea una persona. Lo que haces varía dependiendo de lo que pusieras, para muchos dioses esto resulta en un animal mágico super inteligente y al que tu puedes poseer o guiar. ¿Quieres ver algo pero no quieres estar ahí? Familiar.” June explica.

“Sollux es algo más que eso.” Kanaya señala.

“…Ya. Así que, con Cal al menos Dirk, el Diablo, metió parte de sí mismo y quién sabe qué más dentro para hacerlo. Es muy poderoso, muy siniestro y sinceramente lo odio. No estoy segura de cuánta personalidad tendrá porque no habla con palabras hasta donde yo sé, o por lo menos no habla con nadie salvo Dirk. Lo he visto meterse en los cerebros de demonios para comunicarse, pero claramente no es bueno para ellos. Sollux es básicamente lo contrario. Él fue hecho de una costilla y esperanza y- muchas cosas. Por eso es una persona entera y de verdad.” June explica.

“El nombre de Sollux referenciaba que él estaba hecho de esperanza y amor, amistad y lealtad, protección. Todo eso.” Karkat dice suavemente.

“Eso, si metes tantas cosas dentro y tienes intenciones así de buenas, te sale Sollux en vez de Cal.” June asiente.

“Pero ¿por qué rompió Cal la Luna?” La presionas.

“El hechizo que había era para contener a los dioses encerrados allí. Pero Cal también ES parte de Dirk, así que él está tanto dentro como fuera. Él se limitó a tirar muy fuerte y la lógica del hechizo no pudo aguantarlo. Los familiares son útiles para ese tipo de cosas, revivirte de una muerte efectiva porque si parte de ti está viva entonces puedes curar el resto. Pueden ser una debilidad pero también son una fortaleza de verdad. El Acontecimiento partió a Cal en pedazos pero… él se reformó. Cuantas más partes de él se juntaron, más se debilitó el hechizo, si eso no era evidente a estas alturas.” June suspira.

“Creo que el quién y el por qué de cómo fue reformado probablemente sean importantes, pero ahora mismo no tanto. La pregunta es más bien, ¿podría lo mismo funcionar con Sollux?” Kanaya pregunta, adelantándose para decir lo mismo que tú ibas a preguntar.

“Normalmente asumiría que sí. Pero… Aradia estuvo allí. No creo que ella sólo fuera a pasar el rato con el alma de Sollux hasta que él recuperara su cuerpo. Dado cómo funciona la jerarquía, sigue siendo posible que Dirk pueda invalidar la autoridad que hizo a Sollux, o quizás no pueda pero Aradia sabe que él no puede recuperar la costilla así que es permanente incluso si teóricamente-” June se corta con un gruñido y se pone la cabeza entre las manos.

“No sé, todo es demasiado complicado.” Ella dice en voz baja.

“Aradia se llevó su alma, eso lo vi.” Dices.

“Bueno, hey, eso son buenas noticias.” Karkat dice y se anima inmediatamente.

“¿Cómo es eso una buena noticia?” Jade pregunta con incredulidad.

“Porque su dominio es Ciudad Nocturna, yo ya he estado allí. ¡Podría volver! ¡Podría escabullirme y recuperar su alma, o- o negociar por ella de alguna manera! ¡Había un bolsillo para La Muerte en el cinturón, tenía un diamante dentro! ¿Y si Aradia nos daría su alma por un diamante?” Karkat parlotea, claramente entusiasmado.

Tú sacas el cinturón, Karkat rápidamente saca el diamante del bolsillo de La Muerte y os lo muestra a todos.

“Déjame ver eso.” Terezi dice, extendiendo su mano.

Karkat está prácticamente vibrando del entusiasmo mientras tu madre y Terezi examinan el diamante, inspeccionándolo mágicamente y, en el caso de Terezi, con su lengua.

“Esto sólo es un diamante muy gordo. No hay nada de especial en él.” Ella dice y te lo devuelve. Está desagradablemente resbaladizo con babas de dragón.

“Puede que eso sea lo que ella quiere.” Karkat dice.

“Karkat, no es por quitarte esperanzas ni nada pero no es fácil derrotar a La Muerte. Las culturas a lo largo de la historia tienen multitud de historias de gente intentando recuperar a seres queridos del más allá y estas raramente terminan bien. Además, ella es literalmente una fuerza de la realidad, está incluso más allá de los dioses. ¿Por qué se vería influenciada por lo que técnicamente hablando sólo es un pedazo de carbón con una estructura interesante?” Kanaya pregunta.

“No lo sé, ¿vale? Pero sabemos dónde está ahora y Rose reunió todas esas cosas para esta situación, así que tiene que ayudar. Sólo porque yo todavía no sepa cómo no significa que no lo hará. Sé que funcionará.” Karkat insiste, con los puños apretados fuertemente a sus lados.

Esa sensación vuelve, como un rayo de sol dentro de tu caja torácica y por un momento tu piel vuelve a brillar. Sea lo que sea, está conectado a Karkat. Antes de que puedas hacer preguntas al respecto, Jade sigue adelante con la discusión.

“Vale, pero si estamos hablando de Sollux, si él es un familiar, entonces ¿de quién lo es? ...Lo era.” Jade corrige tristemente.

“Lo es.” Karkat contra corrige con el tono marcado de alguien completamente en negación.

June mira a su alrededor con inquietud, dejando caer su mirada sobre tu madre. Después de un momento de silencio, June responde.

“El de Dave.” June dice simplemente.

“Pero los familiares son hechos por dioses, ¿a menos que alguien lo creara y se lo diera a Dave?” Jade pregunta.

“Dave lo creó.” June dice, siendo más explícita con sus palabras esta vez.

“¿Dave no es… humano? ¿Estás diciendo que es un dios? Dave. ¿Qué? No.” Karkat se ríe.

“Él siempre me ha parecido muy humano.” Kanaya coincide.

“¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ningún dios comería tantos doritos ni asistiría a clases obligatorias básicas ni- esperad, no, me había olvidado de que June hace eso. Así que no es humano, ¿en serio?” Karkat responde, sorprendido.

“oh, no, él también es completamente humano. Es decir, ignorando por completo cómo funcionan los porcentajes. Cien por cien humano y cien por cien dios.” June dice.

“Espera. Como… ¿Cómo mi hermano?” Kanaya pregunta en un susurro, mirando a June con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Es Terezi quien responde, no June, quien se está hundiendo cada vez más en el sofá como si eso fuera a ayudarla a escapar de la mirada de la vampira siniestra y repentinamente muy alerta al borde de la sala.

“Exactamente así, y también el completo opuesto en cierto modo.” Terezi comenta.

“Vale, no, parad todos. Dave no puede ser un dios porque él y yo somos gemelos.” Insistes.

“Pero ha habido veces en las que eso ha pasado. Hércules y… espera, déjame que lo busque en Google, Ificles. Sí, un dios, un mortal. Castor y Pollux también lo fueron y-” Jade empieza a enumerar, leyendo de su móvil.

“Vale, vale, pero… madre, di algo. Esto es algo relevante para ti, siendo que estamos hablando de tus dos hijos, ¿podrías aclararnos esto, por favor?” Suspiras, girándote hacia ella.

Tu madre parece perdida y disgustada pero cuando Terezi le pone una mano amable sobre su hombro ella parece recomponerse ligeramente.

“Empieza por el principio.” Terezi dice suavemente. Ella roza con sus dedos la sien de tu madre y se ve un destello turquesa en el aire durante un momento. Tu madre asiente y empieza a hablar, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo.

“Cuando yo era una alumna de máster empecé a estudiar seriamente a los demonios, ya había aprendido todo lo que sabíamos y no era mucho, y la mayoría estaba equivocado. Así que me organicé para hacerles entrevistas directamente, y aprendí muchísimas cosas. La gente o no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo antes de llegar yo o no eran lo suficientemente buenos. Yo sólo tuve el apoyo de mi supervisor, Jake Harley, y él casi siempre estaba por ahí en el culo del mundo haciendo cosas con las que yo nunca habría podido salir impune.” Tu madre suspira.

Sí, te imaginas que un hombre mayor en el mundo académico tenía mucha más libertad que una mujer joven y negra recién graduada. Aunque dado lo que has oído acerca del hombre, crees que a él le habría ido bien que la gente le dijera que no más veces.

“Él también trabajaba con demonios y cuando yo conseguí mi doctorado nosotros colaboramos mucho. Cuantas más entrevistas hacía, más me advertían los demonios que no siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, que atraería demasiada atención. Yo no estaba demasiado preocupada porque siempre había tenido cuidado y sabía lo suficiente como para defenderme a mí misma y no me ponía a acceder a tratos con cualquiera que venía a mí y me preguntaba. Jake decía que él había conseguido llamar a un par de demonios pero que estaba viendo a uno una y otra vez, lo cual yo generalmente no hacía. Él decía que hablaban de mí, de mi trabajo.” Ella dice lentamente.

Espera, ¿significa eso que los otros demonios le advirtieron que tu madre estaba en peligro o que Jake Harley estaba hablando con otros demonios del trabajo de tu madre? ¡Esas dos son cosas MUY diferentes!

“No me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde de con quién se había estado viendo exactamente.” Tu madre dice, y puedes ver que se arrepiente de esto incluso ahora.

“Dirk.” June dice igual de descontenta.

“¿El Diablo averiguó lo de tu trabajo?” Karkat pregunta.

“Apareció y me hizo una oferta. Había una profecía, el primer y único hijo del Diablo hará que el mundo acabe. El Anticristo. Él dijo que yo era la bruja más poderosa del mundo y la más poderosa que había nacido en generaciones. Ese niño sería tanto humano como dios así que él quería que la mitad- el todo humano, fuera tan fuerte como fuera posible. Así que, yo.” Ella dice medio encogiéndose de hombros.

“Él- ¿o qué, o te mataría? ¿Te mandaría al Infierno?” Preguntas con horror.

“No, nada de eso. Sólo me preguntó si lo haría.” Tu madre dice, negando con la cabeza.

“Y aquí es cuando entra todo eso de trastear con profecías.” Terezi sonríe alegremente.

“Sí que dijiste algo de una profecía cuando conociste a Dave y a Rose por primera vez.” Karkat dice sospechosamente.

“Si yo hubiera dicho que no, él habría elegido a alguien más, alguien menos inteligente, con menos proeza para la magia. Hay billones y trillones de vidas y almas en este planeta. ¡No iba a dejar que todos murieran porque un dios aburrido quería acabar con todo! ¡Su profecía era una mierda con un fraseado muy débil, hasta un estudiante de primero podría ver los agujeros que tenía! ¡Podía ser parada pero yo tenía que hacerlo!” Tu madre suelta, claramente furiosa.

¿Cuál era la profecía? ¿El primer y único hijo? Eso se podría romper teniendo una hija con él primero, pero entonces se podría argumentar que el hijo nacido después sería el primer chico así que… así que podrías intentar retorcer la situación para que la lógica de la profecía eligiera a un Diablo diferente, después de todo es sólo un trabajo, ¿no es así? Hubo uno antes de este.

“Yo fui la primogénita.” Dices lentamente.

“Las ecografías que encontraste, había una de ti y entonces dos.” Karkat exclama.

“Dave no es su primogénito, Rose lo es. Dave es su único hijo, pero no su único hijo. Además, ninguno de los dos son el primero que fue concebido, sino que ambos fueron uno al principio.” Terezi explica.

“Así que, espera, ¿cómo funciona esto? Si el Anticristo hace que el mundo acabe, es decir, ¿eso es lo que hace, no? Entonces si Dave o Rose no hacen eso entonces la profecía sólo va a encogerse mágicamente de hombros y a decir «nah, es otro Diablo de por ahí», ¿es eso lo que decís?” Karkat exige, incrédulo.

“Exacto. Normalmente una profecía como esa obligaría a Dave a hacer lo que fue profetizado que hiciera, cualquier acción que tomara lo acercaría inevitablemente a ese resultado. Pero con Roxy alterando las condiciones de esta manera, ese no es el caso.” Terezi explica.

“La magia es un caos y la odio. Voy a dejar la universidad, voy a irme a vivir al bosque y a ser un leñador o algo.” Karkat gruñe, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

“Los bosques están llenos de magia, Karkat. No puedes escapar. Aunque tengo una pregunta relacionada, si Dave es un dios y guau sigue pasándome que mis amigos de repente son dioses, ¿significa eso que Rose también lo es o ella es sólo una humana normal?” Jade pregunta.

“No sé, Jade. ¿Crees que la vidente más poderosa en cientos y cientos de años es humana? ¿La que acaba de echarse a brillar hace un momento cuando Karkat estaba teniendo fe en ella? ¿La que se organizó un rompecabezas de mierda con ese cinturón de sinsentidos, la que literalmente acaba de agarrar a un ángel a medio camino de caer y lo ha reclutado para servirla a ELLA? ¡No sé!” June exclama, alzando los brazos en el aire.

Jade se queda mirando fijamente a June durante un largo segundo y entonces coge muy deliberadamente un cojín de punto del sofá y se lo tira a June a la cara, donde conecta con tanto velocidad como fuerza.

“Esa te la merecías.” Karkat se ríe.

“Rose es igual de humana y diosa que Dave.” Terezi dice dulcemente, presumiblemente solo para contrastar el comentario sarcástico de June de hace un momento.

“¿Eres… inmortal?” Kanaya pregunta lentamente y tú te giras para mirarla.

Oh. OH.

Este no es el momento pero OH.

“Así que, si Rose y Dave son dioses, ¿de qué lo son?” Karkat pregunta lo suficientemente alto como para sacarte de esa línea de pensamiento.

“Es decir, son dioses. Más o menos… eh. Vale, a ver, los dioses como yo venimos DE un concepto y eres la deidad de eso, fácil. Pero los dioses nacidos DE otros dioses o por cualquier otra manera en que un dios hace a otro es muy diferente. A veces te llevas parte del dominio de tu padre o emerges en tu propio dominio, lo cual básicamente siempre lleva hasta tu aspecto de una manera o de otra. El hecho de que Rose se haga más fuerte con la luz del Sol y lo que ha hecho con Karkat… es muy de luz. Así que o estáis buscando algo basado en el sol o más bien al concepto de saber, aprender, ver ese tipo de cosas. Dave está mucho más emergido porque él no creció pensando que era humano, él es un dios del tiempo pero todavía no se ha restringido mucho.” June dice.

Eres… una diosa. ¿Eres una diosa?

¿Han estado tus poderes divinos simplemente creciendo durante toda tu vida? No te sientes como una diosa, sólo te sientes como una bruja. Es cierto que no tienes manera de saber cómo se siente la divinidad, pero June parece tener cantidades absurdas de poder y a ti te ha derrotado anteriormente una manta.

Hablando de lo cual.

“La manta, la manta mágica que me esconde de la existencia, ¿entonces le pediste a Kanaya que me la hiciera para esconderme?” Preguntas, mirando a tu madre. Ella asiente, todavía con expresión infeliz.

“No podía simplemente evitar la profecía al quedarme con su hija. Creé este sitio después de quedarme embarazada para esconderte, nunca nos podría haber escondido a los tres todo el tiempo. Él nos habría encontrado eventualmente porque él buscaría sin descanso, mandaría demonios a buscar y matar a tanta gente como pudiera para hacer que tuviéramos que salir de aquí. Tenía que darle a alguien, tenía que ser Dave, él estaba esperando a Dave. Así que te escondí a ti y- y te traje de vuelta aquí-” Su voz se entrecorta y ella parece no poder continuar.

“Pero, no, yo crecí con Dave. Los dos vivíamos aquí.” Insistes.

“Sólo tú creciste aquí.” June te corrige.

“No-” Intentas pero June hace un gesto con la mano para que esperes.

“Nos estamos adelantando. ¿Yo puedo seguir si quieres?” June pregunta. Tu madre no responde a pesar de que June claramente le ha dirigido esa pregunta a ella, pero Terezi asiente en su lugar.

“Dirk y yo solíamos ser amigos, pero después de que yo me enterara de que él estaba intentando hacer que el mundo acabara y que había creado a Dave para ello, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sé que él era el Diablo pero él solía ser mi amigo y claro, no es un trabajo agradable pero me figuraba que alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿sabéis? Supongo que le di muchas excusas. No sé.” June divaga un poco.

Te esperas mientras ella devuelve su tren de pensamiento a donde pretendía ir, y no a la reflexión lúgubre con la que había terminado.

“Cuando Dave tenía diecinueve años, Dirk los mandó a él y a Sollux a este plano para que lo experimentaran durante un año antes de que todo se acabara, supongo. Yo fui a buscarlo porque estas cosas se escuchan en la brisa, ¿sabéis? Ja. Me hice amiga de ellos, quería convencerlos de que no lo hicieran si podía o al menos sólo ser su amiga, ¿sabéis? Sollux no era mi mayor fan al principio, él DE VERDAD que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir a Dave con la gente, pero salimos adelante. Él es… él fue muy bueno conmigo.” June os cuenta tristemente, sin duda recordando que el cadáver de Sollux está fuera.

“Entonces Karkat empezó a aparecer, aunque yo no lo conocí durante mucho tiempo. No sabía que tú lo estabas mandando con nosotros porque él no nos lo decía y además yo no tenía ni idea de que tú existías, y Dave tampoco porque esa manta significaba que Dirk tampoco tenía ni idea de ti. Apareciste con Karkat justo antes de que el año acabara, aunque tampoco te habías perdido mucho, Dave simplemente estaba conduciendo por ahí con Sollux a todas las trampas para turistas que podía encontrar, ¡os juro que una vez me lo encontré en la bola de cuerda más grande del mundo!” June se ríe un poco.

Tu mente se va a la camiseta de recuerdo de Disney que te encontraste en el coche la primera vez, de ahí era eso.

“¡Yo tuve un sueño en el que hablaba con Karkat de darle información sobre dónde encontrar a Dave y a Sollux, pero también recuerdo crecer aquí con Dave, y contigo!” Protestas.

“Ya, a Dave y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea en el último minuto. Y por último minuto me refiero de verdad al último minuto, por eso Sollux y Karkat no tuvieron nada que ver con ello. Dave es un dios del tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Encontramos a Scratch y le prestamos los poderes de Dave, todos ellos, un enorme pedazo de los míos y todos los recuerdos de Dave. Hacer retroceder el tiempo es increíblemente complicado pero hacerlo para todo el mundo es simplemente imposible. Pero puedes hacer que todo el mundo se olvide del cambio en el tiempo y entonces alterar mágicamente los detalles que delatarían el hechizo. Dave quería crecer contigo, ser humano, no dar lugar al fin del mundo y no tener nada que ver con Dirk. Toda su narrativa, la historia o lo que fuera de quién era él, había sido completamente absorbida por Dirk y el destino que él no quería. Él no quería acabar el mundo ni hacer daño a la gente. Así que los dos decidimos reescribirlo todo, cogernos a todos nosotros y meternos en una trama que escribimos. En la que podíamos ir a clase juntos, crecer, y después ir a estudiar magia juntos. Queríamos que Karkat no tuviera que vivir con su creador de mierda y que él no tuviera que lidiar con lo que fuera que él tuvo que sufrir allí arriba. Así que encerramos a Dirk, pero sólo hacerlo con él lo descompensaría todo. Teníamos que encarcelar a todos los dioses salvo a nosotros tres.” June dice rápidamente.

“¿Cómo tuvisteis siquiera el poder mágico como para hacer eso? Normalmente diría que el que vuestro estatus de dioses lo explica, sé lo que es crecer con uno después de todo, pero os tuvisteis que enfrentar a quién sabe cuántas otras deidades cuando intentasteis encerrarlas a todas. ¿Cómo?” Kanaya pregunta.

June se mueve con algo de incomodidad y se rasca la nuca.

“Fue el Infierno, ¿verdad? El Infierno se congeló y en clase vimos cómo usar el calor como una fuente de poder mágico. Si el Infierno era infinitamente caliente entonces se podría congelar la dimensión entera para usarlo de fuente de poder, por eso se fueron todos los demonios, ¿verdad?” Karkat adivina.

“Sí que hicimos eso, sí. Dave, como heredero del sitio, aparentemente tenía autoridad suficiente como para hacer ese trato, y eso nos dio mucho poder porque el Infierno es MUY GRANDE y a unos niveles de calor de locos, así que hay mucho jugo por ahí. Pero nosotros uh… quizás teníamos otras fuentes de poder. Los poderes divinos de Dave y sus recuerdos por ejemplo, cosas grandes y significativas, pero también los recuerdos de gente en el tiempo que fue perdido además de algunos más allá para otra gente, al hechizo se le fue un poco la pinza con eso. La lógica de la idea era que se borrarían por completo a las personas que hubieran muerto al principio de ese apocalipsis porque los trajimos de vuelta, pero no pudimos disimular eso así que nos lo llevamos todo, o gente cuyas especies hacían que seleccionar ciertos recuerdos fuera demasiado complicado.” June continúa incómodamente.

“¿Cómo yo?” Karkat pregunta secamente.

“Ah… sí. Lo siento. También es posible que, uh, usáramos todas las almas del Infierno y todos los otros «más allás», y a los fantasmas. Tampoco es que los destruyéramos, el universo es un sistema cerrado y todo eso, así que la gente sigue volviendo al todo. Es sólo que todos sus recuerdos y… mirad, en nuestra defensa, iban a ser destruidas igualmente si el universo terminaba de todos modos, así que les estábamos dando una oportunidad de volver si teníamos éxito, además algunos estaban en el Infierno y eso era terrible así que era un buen trato para algunos.” June insiste.

“Eso es- ¡joder, June, esa no es decisión vuestra!” Karkat dice, horrorizado.

“Ya, bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, tan pronto como Sollux se enteró de los detalles del hechizo, me dio un puñetazo y me estuvo ignorando durante un mes. Para ser un tío diseñado para parecerse a un demonio y haber sido criado en el Infierno, él es sorprendentemente ético para ciertas cosas. Creo que también estaba cabreado porque lo que fuera que yo hice significó que tú ya no estabas con nosotros, aunque nos imaginamos que igual tú sólo estabas en el Cielo organizando el caos. O eso o estabas viviendo felizmente sin saber nada de Kankri pero intentando encontrarnos y aparecerías tarde o temprano. Yo no estaba preocupada porque había organizado las cosas en el hechizo para que nos encontráramos en Salem sí o sí. Pero podría haber fingido no saber tu nombre, ahí la cagué, ¿eh?” June se ríe incómodamente.

“June…” Karkat dice lentamente, haciendo que June lo mire, “¿tengo razón al pensar que vuestro plan fue una versión muy elaborada de «si no puedo ver el problema, no está ahí, la, la, la, no estoy escuchando», en resumidas cuentas?”

“Es algo más que eso.” June dice indignada.

“En realidad no.” Terezi se ríe.

“No, en serio, os limitasteis a encerrar a todo el mundo con esperanzas de que, ¿qué? De que formarían un grupo de apoyo y se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban, que los otros dioses convencerían al Diablo de que no acabara con el mundo? ¿O estabas esperando que lo mataran y evitar la profecía de esa manera? ¡Parece que teníais los comienzos de un plan y entonces decidisteis jodidamente IMPROVISAR EL RESTO!” Karkat suelta.

“¡No!” June protesta, aunque Karkat tiene toda la razón.

“Pero yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, recuerdo pensarlo en la visión que tuve en la que-” Te congelas, no le has contado esto a Karkat porque significaría admitir que sois moirails y que lo habíais sido durante años y años. Aunque más o menos se lo dijiste antes cuando de alguna manera estabas trayendo a Karkat de vuelta mientras caía con lo que solo puedes asumir que eran poderes divinos, pero crees que él estaba un poco demasiado consumido con lo que era un proceso muy doloroso como para escucharte.

“Ya, por supuesto que lo sabías. Organizaste todo esto del cinturón, así que esto siempre iba a pasar. Eso significa que podemos hacer algo al respecto, como traer a Sollux de vuelta para que él pueda meternos en el Infierno para poder rescatar a Dave. Si _él_ está teniendo que descongelar el Infierno, eso le va a suponer tiempo y energía, podría estar debilitado, este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Además, no quiero dejar a Dave en el Infierno ni a Sollux muerto durante más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.” Karkat insiste.

“¿Tienes algún tipo de plan para legar a donde sea que está Sollux?” Jade pregunta.

“Bueno, ya he estado en Ciudad Nocturna antes, podría pedirle a Slick que me llevara.” Karkat dice casualmente.

“¡Ese hombre no es un Uber interdimensional! ¡No puedes limitarte a llamarlo para que te de un aventón a Ciudad Nocturna! Por no mencionar que su jefa difícilmente es nuestra mayor fan dado que retrasamos un apocalipsis que ya estaba en proceso antes y le robamos a un montonazo de gente muerta, impulsados por la energía de las almas de otra gente muerta. Dudo mucho que ella simplemente te vaya a dejar entrar o permitir que uno de sus empleados haga eso.” June argumenta.

“Puedo pedirle a mi jefa, su mujer, que lo convenza para que acceda.” Karkat dice esperanzado.

“Sabéis, Dave tomó prestadas muchas cosas de la biblioteca,” Kanaya dice lentamente, “y Sollux guardaba cosas para él. Si ambos han desaparecido tendríamos libros irreclamables y como bibliotecario, estarías en tu derecho a recuperar esos bienes. Dudo mucho que el cuerpo extra dimensional de Sollux funcione cuando está muerto.”

“Podría ir allí por asuntos de la biblioteca.” Karkat repite con un susurro deleitado.

“Podrías ir allí por asuntos de la biblioteca.” Kanaya coincide con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pues claro que Kanaya está igual de entusiasmada en crímenes de robo basados en libros, no sabes por qué no te sorprende.

“¿Cómo volverías sin Sollux?” Tu madre pregunta, hablando por primera vez en un rato.

Ah, sí, la última vez sacar a Karkat de esa dimensión no fue exactamente lo más fácil del mundo y se basó mucho en que Sollux estuviera ahí para sacarlo. También lo mató y lo convirtió en serpiente durante un tiempo, lo cual es menos que idea cuanto menos.

“De hecho… traer a Karkat de vuelta igual no es lo más difícil. Él ahora es el ángel de Rose, o igual es directamente un familiar, no sé exactamente qué hizo ella para cambiarlo de bando. De todos modos, ordenar e invocar debería ser algo que Rose puede hacer.” June dice lentamente.

La idea de obligar a Karkat a hacer algo contra su voluntad no te gusta para nada, pero igualmente supones que Dave tenía el mismo poder sobre Sollux y él hacía básicamente lo que le daba la real gana todo el tiempo. No tienes ninguna intención de manipular a Karkat a menos que sea literalmente para salvarle la vida o algo así. Ser capaz de invocarlo fuera de Ciudad Nocturna efectivamente sería muy útil.

“Vale, ¿te parece bien que lo intente, Karkat?” Preguntas.

“Si significa que puedo volver y que hace que este plan sea posible, entonces por supuesto.” Karkat asiente.

“Vale, así que… ¿cómo lo invoco? Dave nunca usó un círculo de invocación pero supongo que yo siempre pensé que él estaba recitando una versión silenciosa para sí.” Admites. Nunca pensaste que fuera extraño y te preguntas si eras consciente de lo que estaba pasando en cierto modo así que no te pareció inusual.

“Como dije, yo no nunca he tenido un familiar así que no puedo decirte nada seguro pero por lo que sé, Dave dijo que era como buscar a Sollux y contarle algo o estar en plan, hey, tú, ven aquí.” June dice y silva, chasqueando los dedos y señalando al suelo ante ella.

Un Bec ligeramente confundido se pone ante June y mira hacia arriba con expectación.

“Oh, no, amigo, no se refería a ti. Está bien, ven aquí, yo te daré cariñitos.” Jade dice con simpatía y cuando Bec va hasta ella, recibe mucha atención.

Este es un plan sólido para revivir a Sollux y rescatar a tu hermano, y además para llevarte a un sitio en el que podrás asesinar a tu aparente padre, el soberano del Infierno. Tienes que ser capaz de resolver esto. Enderezándote en el sofá, subes las piernas y las cruzas debajo de ti, casi como si estuvieras a punto de ponerte a meditar. Tienes tanta información nueva y todavía tienes tantas preguntas que tu mente simplemente está vibrando, y aun así debes dejar todo eso a un lado para hacer esto.

Lo ignoras… lo ignoras todo.

Intentas- vale, no. Tienes tantas preguntas que físicamente te pica el no saber. Con un bufido de frustración abres los ojos y frunces el ceño. Karkat te está mirando con preocupación.

“Tengo más preguntas.” Dices.

“Creo que probablemente tenemos más preguntas que respuestas de momento.” Jade coincide.

“Puedes decir eso dos veces.” Karkat se ríe.

“Creo que probablemente tenemos más preguntas que respuestas de momento.” Jade repite con una amplia sonrisa. Karkat le dirige una mirada fulminante y June se desternilla con risa sorprendida.

“Pfft, increíble, gracias por el tentempié, Jade. Delicioso, me ha ayudado mucho.” June se ríe.

“Me alegro de que mi sufrimiento te haga sentir mejor.” Karkat dice con los dientes apretados.

“¡Lo hace!” June suelta.

“Vale, bueno, y con eso de la comedia y que cosas así te alimentan, ¿qué me alimenta a mí?” Preguntas.

“Ni idea, tienes que averiguar eso tú misma. Supongo que la luz del sol es una, pero sólo tienes que ver qué ayuda, lo siento.” June responde.

“¿Y qué hay de Dave entonces? Si él estaba lo suficientemente avanzado como para hacer retroceder el tiempo para todo el mundo, entonces él tenía que haber… emergido como dios lo suficiente como para tener cosas que le dieran poder, ¿verdad?” Karkat le pregunta.

“Oh, sí, pues claro. La música con un cierto ritmo le ayudaba pero no sé exactamente cuál era, creo que iba cambiando, dependiendo de lo que estaba buscando o… no lo sé. Que la gente hiciera cuentas atrás le agradaba. Una vez fuimos a un parque de atracciones en alguna parte en la que hacían cuentas atrás para el comienzo de la atracción, y la gente esperando estaba siempre contando y eso lo alimentó mucho, y Año Nuevo era una gran fecha para él. Cualquier cosa que hacía que el tiempo fuera observado, reparado, el centro de atención… ese tipo de cosas.” June explica.

“Es gracioso como eso suena como el principio de una tradición, como cuando la gente tiene rosarios y cosas específicas que dicen en ciertas situaciones para sus dioses.” Jade comenta.

“Así es como surgen esas cosas, sí. Les cuentas a tus seguidores que algo es bueno, ellos lo hacen más, lo codifican y piensan específicamente en ti para hacerlo más fuerte y así consigues una tradición.” June coincide.

Esto tiene algo de sentido pero se te hace extraño pensar así en Dave, en un Dave que sabía que esto era quién era él. Eso es muy diferente del Dave que conoces.

“¿Y Dave no recordaba nada de eso?” Compruebas, June se limita a negar con la cabeza.

“Él renunció deliberadamente a todos sus recuerdos y poderes por El Acontecimiento. Así que, no, no lo hacía.” Ella confirma.

“Eso no lo pillo. De verdad que no. Es decir, yo RECUERDO haberme criado con Dave, recuerdo las cosas que hicimos juntos durante toda nuestra vida.” Insistes.

“Todo lo de después del Acontecimiento es totalmente real, cualquier cosa anterior, ya no tanto. El rollo entero de Dave es que él odiaba su vida, no te odiaba a ti por la tuya cuando os conocisteis ni nada. Sinceramente, tampoco parecía que tú lo tuvieras fácil, él quería arreglar las cosas para los dos y rehacerlo todo. Como una situación enorme de «¿y si…?». ¿Y si os hubieran permitido crecer juntos todo este tiempo? Eso era.” June explica.

“¿Así que sus recuerdos de antes del Acontecimiento son falsos?” Karkat pregunta.

“No- sí, bueno… no sé exactamente qué lógica usa cuando hace lo suyo, pero generalmente El Acontecimiento tiene un rollo de «no mires por aquí» que tienen algunos hechizos.” June empieza.

“¿Como cuando yo no sabía que me había olvidado de hacer la manta hasta que la vi, me di cuenta de que era obra mía y de que no podía acordarme?” Kanaya interrumpe.

“Exacto, no sabes lo que no sabes. Si lo perdiste todo, lo siento Karkat, entonces obviamente eso lo sabes, pero sino tiendes a ignorar no saber cosas. La gente olvida de su propio pasado todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tomaste para desayunar ayer? ¡Quién coño lo sabe! Pero si estás intentando deliberadamente recordar algo como el cumpleaños en el que recibiste cierto regalo o algo entonces recordarás eso y tus recuerdos de alguna manera se editan para incluir a Dave, o si no lo hacen entonces se te ocurre una razón plausible para que él no estuviera allí. Dave recibió una copia editada de tus recuerdos hasta donde Sollux pudo entender. Si los dos os pusierais a habar de todo entonces probablemente os encontraríais con que los dos recordáis ser el que hizo algo. No sé cómo lo hace, decide lo que sea o si es colaborativo…. No lo sé.” June explica.

Vuelves a pensar en la conversación que recordabas con Karkat de cuando estabas acicalándole las alas. Sobre cómo de mal estaban las cosas con tu madre, sobre cómo estabas viviendo en otro sitio sin ella. Muchas veces has pensado en lo difícil que es lidiar con ella entre los tres, pero criarte sola como hija única con tu madre habría sido duro. Tampoco es que Dave fuera ninguna cría de cuco echándote de tu nido, ella también es su madre y las cosas sí que parecen ser mejores esta vez.

Es mucho que asimilar y crees que podrías aprovechar un momento para centrarte en algo más en lugar de examinar cada parte de tu pasado para ver si era «real» o no.

“Vale, voy a intentar ver qué puedo hacer con Karkat.” Dices y vuelves a cerrar los ojos.

Te centras, te propones vaciar la mente tanto como puedas. Te funciona mejor esta vez porque no quieres tocar mucho tu otro tren de pensamiento ahora mismo. Así que, primera orden del día, tienes que alcanzar a Karkat.

Piensas en Karkat, en la totalidad de quién es y- oh. En la oscuridad de tus ojos cerrados puedes percibir una luz como una cerilla encendida. Arde brillante y caliente a pesar de todo y cuando extiendes la mano mentalmente hacia ella, sientes la áspera rebeldía, el enfado chasqueante y desbordante como la mecha de una vela soltando trozos quemados por doquier. También puedes sentir su calidez, el calor suave y seguro que irradia. Tocas mentalmente la luz ardiente y te ves inundada con la idea de Karkat, su alma como ideal estricto y la representación más exacta de él.

“Eso es nuevo.” Kanaya comenta y tú abres los ojos brevemente para ver a Karkat brillar levemente. Vale, lo has encontrado entonces.

Una vez más cierras los ojos e intentas que él… ¿venga a ti? Estás invocándolo pero te parece algo redundante.

“No te tomes esto mal, Karkat, pero ¿podrías largarte?” Preguntas.

“¿Cómo me puedo tomar eso BIEN?” Karkat dice, obviamente ofendido.

“Vete a otra habitación porque invocarte innecesariamente hasta un cuarto en el que ya estás me parece estúpido y no creo que funcione.” Le cuentas.

“…Podrías haberte limitado a decirme que me vaya a otro cuarto.” Karkat masculla, pero oyes cómo se va andando.

“Igual podrías haber dicho eso con mejores palabras.” Kanaya coincide.

Da igual, ha funcionado. Puedes sentir cómo la cerilla encendida que lo representa se va alejando pero no parece atenuarse ni se te hace más difícil alcanzarla, lo cual te anima siendo que un rango demasiado corto con este poder arruinaría vuestro plan actual.

Quieres conseguir que Karkat venga a ti, pero tampoco quieres ordenarle que lo haga, preferirías no quitarle su autonomía así que estás intentando ser delicada con esto. Mantener tu consciencia sobre su luz, intentas tirar sutilmente de él pero todo lo que consigues con eso es un montón de nada. Abandonando esa idea, piensas educadamente que él debería venir a dónde estás pero eso tampoco funciona.

Algo frustrada, te extiendes mentalmente, rozando su luz con tus sentidos y entonces abres los ojos.

_“Ugh.” Karkat refunfuña y tu visión se oscurece un momento, y cuando vuelve ves manos que no son tuyas apartándose de tu cara._

_Enfocas la biblioteca a tu alrededor y tu cambio de visión va cambiando mientras Karkat mira hacia la ventana. Sólo te queda mirar afuera, al enorme cráter que tienes fuera de tu casa._

_“¿Qué es…” Karkat dice para sí mismo y la mitad de tu campo de visión desaparece un momento. Cuando vuelve, se mueve de un lado a otro un momento o dos antes de aterrizar sobre la pared tras uno de los escritorios y un espejito ornamentado colgado ahí. Caminas hacia él y cuando te pones frente al espejo, lo que ves es la cara de Karkat y sus ojos están brillando de un amarillo brillante._

Te sacudes y vuelves en ti justo cuando oyes un grito alarmado procedente del otro lado de la casa.

“Acabo de ver a través de los ojos de Karkat.” Dices con incredulidad mientras escuchas cómo Karkat distantemente corre por tu casa para volver con vosotros.

“¡Mis ojos acaban de-” Karkat empieza.

“¡He visto a través de ellos.” Exclamas.

“Oh, eras tú. Bueno, por una parte eso podría ser útil y por la otra me alegro de poder ser CONSCIENTE de cuando estás haciendo eso.” Karkat hace una mueca.

“Eso es… tienes razón, es una invasión de privacidad enorme, lo siento.” Te disculpas rápidamente.

“Está bien, estoy seguro de que has estado dentro de tu propia biblioteca antes. Ya vuelvo.” Karkat asiente y se da la vuelta para volver por dónde ha venido.

“La vista a través de uno de tus seguidores es muy interesantes, para todos los dioses que afirman verlo todo, tu podrías acabar siendo así cuando termines de crecer.” Terezi te dice con una sonrisa afilada. Eso suena como un tipo especial de infierno así que esperas no acabar viendo a través de los ojos de todo el mundo, en todas partes, todo el tiempo.

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos, medio para centrarte en tus poderes de luz y en Karkat, pero también la mitad de tu motivación es ocultar la sonrisa de tiburón de Terezi. De todos modos, puedes ver la luz de Karkat en la oscuridad perfectamente. Una vez más intentas pedirle educadamente que venga a ti, que puedes invocarlo, pero no pasa nada.

No quieres hacerle daño, sabes lo que le hacía que Kankri lo invocara, cómo Sollux tuvo que teletransportarlo para salvarlo de esa agonía. Pero… bueno, él sólo está en el cuarto de al lado, si tiras con demasiada fuerza entonces puedes correr hasta él con facilidad y estar allí en segundos si tienes que hacerlo. Necesitas que este plan funciones y sabes que Karkat también lo quiere.

La voz mental que usas no es enfadada ni es una exigencia dada de mala manera, sino que en su lugar le dices que venga aquí, le das la instrucción de manera tan neutral como te es posible. La luz de Karkat se agudiza un segundo en tu mente y entonces a través de tus párpados. Al abrir los ojos ves cómo un brillo va desapareciendo mientras te encuentras ante ti a un Karkat sorprendido, alas y halo de vidriera listos para la acción.

“¡Augh, eso ha sido como mirar al peor de los flashes de cámara!” Jade exclama, tanto ella como June están frotándose los ojos. Tu madre está parpadeando rápidamente mientras mira a Karkat de arriba a abajo y Terezi se limita a reírse.

“¡Ventajas de ser ciega!” Ella se carcajea.

“Joder, ha funcionado. No he tenido que hacer nada y simplemente he aparecido. ¡Podrías traerme de vuelta desde Ciudad Nocturna así!” Karkat dice alegremente.

“Oh, no habéis probado eso para nada. La habitación de al lado difícilmente es otra dimensión.” Kanaya dice secamente.

“Bueno, ¿acaso TÚ tienes otra dimensión en la que yo pueda probar esto fácilmente por si no funciona? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ahora me han vetado la entrada al Cielo, aunque tampoco es que yo quiera volver.” Karkat dice eso último con una mueca resentida en la cara.

“Bueno, no pero-” Kanaya empieza.

“¡Entonces vamos a ello! Voy a llamar a la señora Paint.” Karkat dice y saca su móvil.

La duda te recorre, no es que no quieras revivir a Sollux, definitivamente quieres hacerlo. Pero… algo de esto no te gusta.

“Karkat, ¿puedo tomarte prestado un segundo?” Preguntas y le coges la muñeca antes de que pueda darle a la tecla de llamada en su móvil.

“No vas a convencerme de que no haga esto.” Él dice con sospecha.

“Que el Cielo me lo prohíba si alguna vez hago eso, sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento.” Insistes.

“No me importa la más mínima mierda lo que prohíba el Cielo o no, a la mierda el Cielo. Pero, vale, a hablar.” Karkat dice a regañadientes y vuelve a guardar su móvil.

Tiras de la muñeca de Karkat y lo guías por las escaleras, ignorando las miradas curiosas que os están dirigiendo los demás. El dormitorio de Dave sigue abierto así que metes a Karkat ahí sin pensarlo, esto resulta ser un error ya que ambos os paráis una vez dentro. La tarjeta que Karkat le dio a Sollux sigue ahí en el escritorio de Dave y el cuarto está lleno de las cosas de Dave. Dave, quien ahora mismo está literalmente en el Infierno.

“No puedo dejarlos así.” Karkat dice en voz baja.

“Yo tampoco, es sólo- ya los he perdido a ellos así que por favor no te lances al peligro tú también para salvarlos. A ti también te he perdido, y te acabo de recuperar.” Dices, sintiendo algo parecido a la histeria borbotear en tu interior cuando piensas en la enormidad de lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

“Me trajiste de vuelta, querrás decir.” Karkat señala.

“Sobre eso… yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera te había preguntado.” Dices.

“Yo estaba quemándome bajo un dolor inimaginable, incluso si me hubieras preguntado no te habría dado otra respuesta que no fueran gritos de agonía. Así que gracias, no estoy seguro de qué conclusiones sacar de… esto, pero no son malas.” Karkat dice y estira sus alas para mirarlas. Las placas de cristal parecen no ser del todo físicas, moviéndose entre ellas y creando nuevos tonos de color mientras se van mezclando. Karkat se encoge de hombros y se las guarda.

“No quiero obligarte a hacer cosas, como ordenarte a venir a mí o ver a través de tus ojos sin tu permiso. Tu creador era horrible, yo no quiero ser así.” Insistes.

“No lo eres. Y además, podía sentirte en mi visión cuando estabas mirando. Tampoco es que me doliera, es sólo que yo era consciente de ello y era una sensación extraña. Y mis ojos brillan como linternas cuando lo haces, así que tampoco es que no lo vaya a saber, no voy a tener que preocuparme de si me estás espiando sin que yo lo sepa. Aunque eso podría significar que no podrás usarlo para observar sutilmente lo que estoy haciendo cuando esté en Ciudad Nocturna.” Karkat admite.

“¿A quién le importa la sutileza?” Bufas.

Karkat te mira de arriba a abajo y toda su expresión sugiere «claramente tú no» de una manera totalmente innecesaria.

“Cierra el pico, siempre puedes llevar gafas de sol. Estoy segura de que Dave tiene un par extra.” Sugieres y miras a vuestro alrededor para ver si encuentras uno. Él ha sido el recipiente de muchos pares a lo largo de los años, algunos con temática hortera pero otros normales.

“No estoy seguro de si unas gafas de sol vayan a engañar a la misma personificación de La Muerte, y no creo que el cosplay de Dave me ayude. Simplemente lidiaré con el brillo. Mira, vas bien, no eres Kankri y preferiría estar vivo para hacer esto que no. ¿Era esto lo que me querías decir?” Él pregunta.

Titubeas, pero crees que estás empezando a aprender la lección sobre decir cosas importantes vaya a ser que te arriesgues a perder a la gente sin haberles contado dichas cosas importantes.

“No, yo… recuperé un recuerdo. Era de antes del Acontecimiento, tú estabas en mi casa. No aquí, una casa diferente que no reconozco, justo después de que fuéramos a Invierno.” Dices lentamente.

“¿Oh?” Karkat dice, supones que puede sentir tu vacilación.

“Hablamos de varias cosas, mencionaste un poco a Eridan. Aparentemente su creador y el tuyo estaban intentando juntaros a los dos para que fuerais moirails.” Le cuentas, escaqueándote todo lo posible entre ahora y lo que tienes que decirle.

“Tengo sentimientos complicados sobre eso. Desearía que él no hubiera muerto, ahora nunca voy a poder hablar con él sobre lo que pasó.” Karkat dice descontento, mirando a un lado con arrepentimiento claro en su cara.

No puedes aguantar verlo así, tienes que distraerlo.

“Éramos moirails.” Sueltas.

Espera, no, así no es como querías distraerlo. Pero él definitivamente está distraído, Karkat se te queda mirando con los ojos tan abiertos que casi crees que se le van a caer de la cabeza.

“¿Qué? Pero- yo-” Karkat balbucea.

“Lo sé.” Gruñes. Dios, esto es tan agonizantemente incómodo, ¿por qué has hecho esto?

“Tú dijiste que no estabas bien con eso, aunque yo tampoco termino de entender el concepto porque no recuerdo siquiera cómo funciona eso.” Karkat señala, razonablemente.

“Sí, lo sé. Eso dijimos y eso pasó.” Coincides.

“Así que, ¿qué significa eso? Espera, joder, ¿por qué te estoy preguntando esto siquiera? Obviamente estás incómoda sobre esto y yo no recuerdo nada y tenemos problemas más gordos ahora mismo así que ¿por qué estoy siquiera preguntando?” Karkat masculla, probablemente más para sí mismo que para ti.

“Yo esto lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, desde la noche en que Bec te robó la pizza. No sabía que decir ni qué pensar al respecto pero cuando tú… cuando mi _padre_ destruyó tu cuerpo, fue una agonía. Casi sentí haber perdido la esperanza de contártelo y lo dije cuando caíste pero creo que estabas sufriendo demasiado como para oírme. Yo tampoco sé qué hacer al respecto pero esconderte la información tampoco me parece lo correcto, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.” Le cuentas.

“Entonces, ¿y ahora qué?” Karkat pregunta.

“No lo sé, ya no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Aparentemente soy una diosa, mi vida es una mentira o al menos grandes partes de ella lo son pero aparentemente eso yo lo sabía al meterme en esto. Mi hermano está en el Infierno y Sollux, quien es como familia para mí, está muerto. Mi madre estaba involucrada en esto, ¡además está saliendo con la novia de nuestra amiga, mi padre es el Diablo y es posible que el mundo también se esté acabando de verdad!” Dices sin pararte a respirar.

“Ya, es… es mucho. Pero, mira, necesitamos traer a Sollux de vuelta para arreglar las cosas y yo voy a recuperarlo de alguna manera. No sé cómo exactamente pero confío en ti y confío en lo que planeaste para esto. Eso es básicamente lo único de lo que estoy seguro ahora mismo, así que voy a apoyarme en eso. ¿Vale?” él pregunta.

Tu piel vuelve a brillar cuando Karkat dice eso. Es fe, él tiene fe en ti, eras una diosa y esa fe te está alimentando. Él es tu único seguidor, tu único ángel, así que no puedes decepcionarlo, ¿a que no?

“Vale, de acuerdo. Paso uno: llama a tu jefa y consigue un aventón hasta el más allá, paso dos: algo más, paso tres: roba a Sollux de vuelta y derrota al mismo concepto de la muerte.” Dices con una risa débil y le tiendes la mano a Karkat.

“Oh, sí, pues claro. Deberíamos ser capaces de tener eso hecho para la hora de comer, o para la de cenar como muy tarde. Sin problema.” Karkat se ríe pero te toma la mano de todos modos.

Los dos dejáis el cuarto de Dave y volvéis a bajar. Te quedas a un lado mientras Karkat llama a su jefa e intenta convencerla de que necesita ir a Ciudad Nocturna para asuntos de la biblioteca, eventualmente pasándole el móvil a Kanaya para que ella pueda convencerla. Cuando ella está al teléfono Karkat empieza a recoger cosas que podrían hacerle falta, incluyendo el cinturón de contención y observas cómo él comprueba que el diamante sigue ahí. Le estás prestando atención al argumento de Kanaya de que perder patrones de la biblioteca y los libros es tanto perjudicial para la biblioteca y si no se pueden seguir los estándares en momentos como este, entonces cuándo, cuando tu madre estira la mano y te tira de la manga.

“Lo siento.” Ella te susurra con voz ronca, mirándote desde donde está sentada.

“¿Por qué?” Le preguntas sorprendida.

“Por no ser capaz de decirlo y- y haceros esto a los dos. Se lo entregué, qué tipo de madre h-hace-” Ella dice ahogadamente.

“Mamá, no, no tuviste otra opción. Estabas intentando proteger a todos los que pudieras, y cuando recuperemos a Sollux, también recuperaremos a Dave y entonces voy a trabajar muy duro para encontrar una manera de matar a la terrible excusa de padre que tengo y se lo haré pagar.” Le siseas una promesa.

“Ha accedido.” Karkat dice después de un momento, llamando la atención de tu madre, quien no parece tener nada que decir sobre tu juramento de asesinato. Sigue manteniendo la compostura mucho mejor de lo que te habrías esperado en una situación como esta.

“¿Cuánto crees que-” Empiezas pero el portazo de una puerta que no estaba ahí hace un momento te interrumpe.

Giras la cabeza para ver a un hombre con apariencia cabreada corriendo hacia Karkat.

“Yo-” Karkat empieza, aunque tampoco es que llegue muy lejos porque le dan una colleja antes de que pueda siquiera llegar a la segunda palabra.

“¡Ay!” Karkat protesta.

“¡¿SABES en cuántos problemas te has metido?!” Picas Slick le ruge con furia.

“Muchos, asumo, sólo necesito llegar a Ciudad Nocturna. ¿Puedes llevarme?” Karkat pregunta, frotándose la cabeza.

“De hecho, antes de que os vayáis, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo has entrado aquí siquiera? Yo nunca he sido capaz de entrar cuando ella no me lo ha permitido, ¿cómo es que tú puedes aparecer así sin más?” June pregunta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección de tu madre.

“Nada escapa a La Muerte o a sus mensajeros. Y en cuanto a ti… de hecho, sí, te LLEVARÉ. Pero no te pienso traer de vuelta a menos que mi jefa me lo pida, ¿qué te parece eso, eh?” Slick le bufa a Karkat.

“Suena justo.” Karkat accede.

“¿A menos que tengáis MÁS mierdas absurdas del más allá que sacarme? ¿Preguntas entrometidas? ¡¿Favores imposibles?!” Slick gruñe, rezumando sarcasmo.

“Oh, de hecho, sí que lo hacemos.” Jade exclama, viendo su oportunidad.

“¡Sí, es verdad! Tengo una pregunta sobre alguien que se murió, sólo queremos saber dónde está ahora.” Karkat dice rápidamente.

“No estaba siendo sincero, jodido imbécil. Además ¿acaso SABES cuánta gente se muere todo el tiempo? Yo no lidio con todos ellos y no me importa mucho a dónde van así que dudo que me acordara siquiera.” Slick bufa.

“Mi «abuelo» adoptivo, Jake Harley.” Jade dice, con una mirada algo agria en la cara cuando lo dice.

“Oh, ¿ESE tío? Ugh. Está en nuestra lista de los más buscados, la jefa está cabreada con él. No está muerto. Debería estarlo, pero no.” Picas Slick responde con un gruñido de desdén.

“Él… no está muerto.” Jade repite con cuidado, algo en sus ojos se ha puesto muy duro y peligroso. Ha estado sola todo este tiempo asumiendo que él estaba efectivamente muerto, no es una idea inusual siendo que viste su cadáver en su casa.

“Ya, bueno, cuando te estás follando al mismo Diablo resulta que él está dispuesto a tergiversar tratos con mortales de todo tipo para que renuncien a sus cuerpos. Él ha estado saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo desde que empezó a ser demasiado viejo en su forma humana. Los demonios hacen un trato, sacan a algún pobre alma de su cuerpo, dejan que él se meta y entonces él se guarda el alma viva en otra cosa hasta que se le acabe el tiempo. Siniestro de cojones y como he dicho a la jefa no le mola. Si lo veis y lo matáis eso probablemente consiga que recuperéis su favor.” Slick dice con una mueca.

“Oh, mantendré eso en mente.” Jade sisea, su forma física de repente es demasiado afilada, sus ojos un poco demasiado oscuros. La parte de tus genes que evolucionó cerca de las hadas ha aprendido que se tiende a sobrevivir más y a preservar tus genes si NO estás cerca de hadas que parecen estar así de afiladas y cabreadas. Aun así, ella no está enfadada contigo así que intentas contener ese instinto.

“Bueno es saberlo. ¿Podemos irnos entonces? Tengo, uh, asuntos de la biblioteca de los que ocuparme.” Karkat miente.

El psicopompo frunce el ceño, claramente muy consciente de que Karkat no va para ningún asunto de la biblioteca. Pero al final abre la puerta por la que ha venido. Karkat te dirige una mirada y cuando lo hace cierras los ojos para seguidamente ver por los suyos.

Eres KARKAT VANTAS.


	37. Nadie vive para siempre/San Narciso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento no actualizar ayer, sé que dije que intentaría subir los lunes pero nos han puesto nuevos horarios en la universidad hace poco y todavía nos estamos ajustando. Creo que tendré que cambiar el día a los domingos, pero no es seguro.
> 
> De todos modos, este es el capítulo que debería haber subido ayer, espero que os guste :)

Pasas por la puerta que te lleva al despacho desordenado de Picas Slick. No le prestaste mucha atención la última vez pero es un caos, hay papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio y botellas de whiskey en varios estados de vacío desperdigadas por ahí. Hay un tablón de corcho cubierto de papeles y perfiles de gente, y todos están clavados ahí con varias dagas. En una rara muestra de ternura, ves un marco en su escritorio, siendo la única cosa que no está cubierta de papeles y dentro hay una foto muy bonita de él y la señora Paint.

“Así que, ¿qué pasa con el brillito?” Slick pregunta con sospecha, señalándote la cara.

“Me echaron del cielo, ahora tengo una deidad nueva. Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido un tanto intensas. Ha pasado.” Respondes, muy consciente de que Rose está mirando a través de tus ojos.

“Ya, aquí tampoco hemos estado de perlas que se diga. Tenemos a un montón de dioses muertos armando un alboroto porque sus almas han salido de la cárcel de la Luna.” Slick refunfuña y abre la puerta al otro lado de su oficina.

Ya… todos esos dioses muertos. Estás intentando evitar que ese número crezca, tienes que rescatar a Dave lo antes posible. Pero… y si no puedes, ¿entonces qué?

“¿A dónde van los dioses cuando mueren?” Le preguntas.

“Noesa.” Slick responde, pasando por la puerta pero manteniéndola abierta para ti.

“¿Noesa?” Repites, siguiéndole hasta el paisaje en blanco y negro de Ciudad Nocturna.

“No es asunto tuyo.” Slick dice con una carcajada seca. Cierra la puerta de un portazo y esta se desvanece.

“Odio que acabes de decir eso y odio haber caído yo.” Gruñes.

Slick está encendiendo un cigarrillo negro con una sonrisa engreída en la cara, evidentemente quiere tomarse un momento para disfrutar de haberte colado eso. Con el tiempo que te procura su autosatisfacción, bien podrías mirar a tu alrededor. Obviamente estás otra vez en Ciudad Nocturna, pero esta vez estáis caminando hacia un gran edificio ornamentado, por fuera del cual hay una larga cola de gente con pinta de estar muy irritada. Parece haber varias peleas en marcha a lo largo de la fila de gente discutiendo sobre quién lleva ahí más tiempo. Ni que decir tiene que una gran parte te mira fatal cuando Slick te guía hasta el edificio, saltándoos la cola.

“Así que… dónde, uh… ¿dónde estamos exactamente?” Preguntas incómodamente mientras andáis por pasillos grisáceos hacia una puerta grande, ornamentada y paradójicamente roja. Es lo único de por aquí a color que has visto desde que te miraste en el espejo la otra vez.

“Querías ver a la jefa, ¿verdad? Pues aquí está la oficina de la jefa. Pero no vas a entrar por la puerta principal, la sala de espera de allí está llena de dioses ahora mismo.” Slick dice casualmente y abre una puerta a un lado. Él te arrastra hasta lo que parece ser una antecámara o algo así, cruza la habitación en dos amplios pasos y abre la puerta de golpe. Seguidamente te empuja por la puerta por delante de él.

“¡Jefa, tengo aquí a Karkat Vantas por « _asuntos importantes de la biblioteca_ », así que tenía que traérselo!” Slick dice mezquinamente.

Alzas la mirada, habiéndote tropezado cuando te han empujado en la sala. A un lado del escritorio está Aradia, mirándote sorprendida, y al otro está un hombre enfadado y envuelto en nubes de tormenta.

“Uh.” Dices en un pánico atontado.

Aradia pestañea y seguidamente se vuelve con calma a mirar al hombre tormentoso vestido con una toga.

“Me da igual si no crees que deberías estar muerto, lo estás.” Aradia dice secamente.

El hombre al otro lado de la mesa alza una mano, con un rayo crepitando en ella. Aradia chasquea sus dedos y el hombre se transforma en vapor. Casualmente, ella abre un cajón y saca una botella. La nubecilla que hace unos segundos era un dios de repente se mete dentro. Aradia cierra la botella, la cual está crepitando furiosamente en su interior.

“Slick, ponlo en la caja fuerte por ahora. Ya lidiaré con él luego.” Aradia suspira, tendiéndole la botella. Picas Slick coge la botella obedientemente y se esfuma. Mientras se va puedes oír cómo él empieza a darle golpecitos a la botella y a mofarse del dios-vapor en su interior.

“¿Debería decirle al siguiente que usted está preparada para recibirlo?” Un hombrecillo redondo pregunta desde la puerta. Se parecería a Slick si este fuera más bajo y con forma amigable, en lugar de ser más alto y de alguna manera hecho enteramente de codos puntiagudos.

“Si les dices que quiero que otro más entre aquí en el futuro cercano voy a desmontarte y a cambiarte todos los miembros de sitio.” Aradia dice animadamente, aunque de forma siniestra. El hombrecillo al lado de la puerta parece alarmado pero sabiamente se queda quieto y no deja que nadie más entre.

“Tú, siéntate.” Aradia te cuenta, señalando la silla al otro lado de su escritorio. La que recientemente ocupaba un hombre al que ella ha vaporizado.

Tragas saliva y haces lo que se te dice, sentándote frente a ella.

“Preferiría no lidiar con esos dioses de ahí fuera, así que por ahora veamos qué quieres tú. ¿Por qué vuelves a estar aquí?” Ella pregunta. Se echa hacia atrás en su silla y se frota las sienes, lo cual es un signo universal de una jaqueca por estrés.

“Uh. ¿Asuntos importantes de la biblioteca?” Dices, tu tono de voz subiendo una octava porque SABES que ella no se va a tragar esto.

No se lo traga.

“Asuntos de la biblioteca.” Aradia repite.

“¿Es posible que Sollux tenga… libros… y cosas así que necesito recuperar? ¿Para la biblioteca?” Intentas y te marchitas bajo su mirada.

“Karkat-” Aradia empieza con un suspiro.

“Vale, eso ha sido una mentira. Sólo necesitaba una excusa para venir aquí. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Sollux. Lo necesito de vuelta.” Le cuentas.

Aradia se para, con los dedos en las sienes y te mira durante varios segundos.

“Está muerto, Karkat.” Ella dice finalmente.

“Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.” Coincides. Sería bastante estúpido por tu parte venir aquí si no estuviera muerto, ¿verdad?

“Todo el mundo muere eventualmente, era su momento.” Ella te cuenta y la manera en que su voz es amable te duele más que nada.

“Sé que lo hacen, pero no era su momento. No lo era. Esto no debería haber pasado y lo necesitamos, él querría volver con nosotros, tiene cosas que necesita hacer. ¡Y tampoco es justo, su vida no duró mucho y gran parte de ella fue una mierda!” Protestas.

“La vida no es justa.” Aradia dice simplemente.

“Que le follen a la vida, ¿y qué hay de la muerte? Tú eres La Muerte, ¿no se supone que deberías ser justa?” Exiges, aferrándote al borde de su escritorio y fulminándola con la mirada.

“Y soy justa. Trato a todas las almas igual, todo el mundo va a donde debería, toda alma que muere pasa por aquí. Soy lo único que es justo en el universo.” Aradia te cuenta ásperamente. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en ti y se te hace un nudo en la garganta.

“Pero no es justo, él no- él se merecía algo mejor. Yo lo quiero, lo odio. Lo necesitamos.” Dices con voz ronca.

“Era su momento.” Aradia te vuelve a decir.

“¡No lo era!” Insistes, golpeando la mesa con tus puños. La visión se te empaña un momento y te das cuenta de que estás al borde del llanto. Todos los fragmentos de tu cordura estaban descansando sobre este plan de recuperar a Sollux y seguidamente rescatar a Dave. Si cualquier parte de eso se rompe, tú también lo harás.

“Ven conmigo.” Aradia dice suavemente. Se levanta y tú intentas seguirla dando traspiés tan rápido como puedes.

Aradia te lleva por una puerta, diferente a la que usaste para entrar y no estás seguro de que estuviera ahí hace un momento. Te lleva a un pasillo serpenteante y gris que parece no tener fin. Mientras la sigues, ya que el pasillo es demasiado estrecho como para caminar a su lado, ella empieza a hablar.

“Verás, todas las cosas del universo tienen un ciclo vital. Estar muerto es mucho más común que estar vivo. En el lapso de todo lo que ha sido y todo lo que será, el tiempo que la gente pasa viva comparado con muerta es minúsculo.” Aradia explica.

“No es que no haya libre albedrío, pero yo sé cuánto tiempo va a vivir alguien, a veces hay cosas que cambian eso inesperadamente, pero nos adaptamos a ellas. Lo que importa es que cuando se te acaba el tiempo, estás muerto.” Ella continúa.

“¿No podrías darle más tiempo entonces? ¿O comprobar si de verdad se le ha acabado?” Le preguntas esperanzado.

“No. A ambas preguntas. Ven aquí.” Ella dice y se para delante de una trampilla en la pared. No estás seguro de si estaba ahí hace un segundo.

La trampilla es de una madera negra y barnizada, con un picaporte de plata en la parte de abajo. A un lado hay una placa de piedra hacia la que Aradia hace un gesto con la mano y entonces una serie de extrañas runas bailan sobre su forma durante un momento. Tras la trampilla se escucha un rumor y cuando Aradia la levanta ahí hay un reloj. Algo parecido a un reloj de arena. En la esfera de abajo hay una cantidad decente de arena blanca y la zona de en medio se hace tan estrecha que sólo puedes distinguir un grano de arena pasando por ella. En la parte de arriba ves un montón de arena multicolor: naranja, amarillo, rojo, hasta algo de polvo dorado. Todo ello metido dentro de un marco de acero pulido con tu nombre inscrito sobre él en angelical.

“Este eres tú. Los de tu especie viven mucho, así que cada grano de arena representa una cantidad mayor de tiempo, a ti todavía te queda mucho.” Ella explica.

“¿Entonces el mundo no va a acabar? Si estaré vivo años después-” Empiezas.

“Estás sirviendo a una diosa, ¿verdad? Ella puede sobrevivir al fin del mundo durante bastante tiempo, como ya has visto que pasa con los dioses. Sólo porque tú vivirás más tiempo no significa que el mundo no vaya a acabar.” Ella dice y cierra la trampilla. Oh, genial, así que si no consigues parar esto tendrás una eternidad en la inmensidad del espacio por delante. O quizás en una Tierra calcinada y muerta. Maravilloso.

Aradia vuelve a tocar la trampilla. Una vez más, aparecen runas con un gesto de su mano, se escucha otro ruido y abre la trampilla por segunda vez.

Este reloj de arena parece una máquina de Rube Goldberg hecha enteramente de cristal, hay partes que claramente se separan y se mueven, pasando la arena desde las partes más bajas del reloj de arena hasta la esfera de la base. Cada vez que volvía a la vida, Sollux estaba reutilizando su tiempo, pero ahora se le ha acabado la arena.

“Las partes siguen moviéndose pero él ya no tiene más vida que usar.” Aradia dice, como si estuviera sintiendo tus pensamientos. Ella toca una parte con un dedo y esta gira, vacía y triste.

“Tiene que haber algo- ¿no puedes hacer tú algo?” Ruegas.

“No.” Ella dice con compasión, su voz es amable y comprensiva, pero a la vez definitiva.

“Pero- pero- _por favor_ , tiene que haber algo. ¿No hay nada que yo te pudiera dar para traerlo de vuelta?” Preguntas, pensando en el diamante pero en comparación con todo lo que es Sollux, una simple roca no puede compararse.

Tú coges tu reloj de arena y el de Sollux, quizás puedas- ¿puedas amenazarla o algo?

“¿Quieres verlo?” Ella pregunta, parando tus pensamientos en seco.

“¿Puedo verlo?” Dices con voz ronca.

Aradia asiente y empieza a andar de nuevo. Tú la sigues como un corderito perdido y después de un rato, ella se para ante una puerta que estás seguro de que no estaba ahí antes. La abre, se mete dentro, y tú la sigues por supuesto.

De alguna manera, la habitación parece ser infinita, llena de una niebla que te llega por los tobillos. No hay paredes, suelo ni techo que tú puedas ver, pero aun así estás muy seguro de que es una habitación. Puedes ver la puerta por la que entraste y puede que un atisbo de una pared rodeándola. Pero eso no es en lo que tu atención está fija, para nada. Ante ti está Sollux, flotando en el aire con los ojos cerrados mientras va a la deriva en un estado parecido al sueño.

“Él no puede ir a ninguna parte hasta que su creador también esté muerto, así que ahora sólo está durmiendo. Está en paz. Nadie puede hacerle daño, matarlo, o torturarlo. Nada puede llegar a él aquí, está a salvo. No está triste ni sufriendo, y no sabe lo que está pasando así que no se está preocupando. Gran parte de su vida no fue genial, eso lo sabes, pero esto es mejor y más seguro que la Tierra ahora mismo, ¿verdad?” Aradia te pregunta.

“Yo…” No sabes qué decir.

Aradia extiende la mano y le acaricia a Sollux el pelo, los pequeños mechones que tiene alrededor de sus cuernos que nunca consigue terminar de peinarse. Él reacciona un poco, revolviéndose ligeramente como si sólo estuviera soñando.

“Puedes quedarte aquí con él un rato, a ti también te importa él, así que… es mucho, lo sé. Yo ahora mismo me encuentro en la inusual posición de estar triste cuando alguien muere, por una vez. Estoy feliz porque él ahora esté a salvo, pero voy a echarlo de menos.” Ella admite.

El nudo en tu garganta es demasiado grande como para que digas nada, así que la misma Muerte se limita a ponerte una mano en el hombro y a dirigirte una sonrisa algo débil.

“Tómate el tiempo que necesites, la puerta estará ahí cuando quieras irte. Simplemente deja los relojes en la puerta y alguien los pondrá en su sitio luego, ¿vale? Yo por desgracia tengo dioses con los que lidiar, así que te dejaré aquí.” Ella dice, te da un apretón en el hombro y entonces, se marcha.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ti y tú dejas los dos relojes de arena en el suelo. Con pasos titubeantes, te acercas a Sollux, extiendes la mano hacia él pero cuando vas a tocarlo tu mano lo atraviesa como si él estuviera hecho de aire. Él no puede quedarse muerto, no puede hacerlo, lo necesitas vivo.

¿Es malo que quieras eso? Sollux ha pasado por demasiada mierda, ¿no se merece un descanso? Pero entonces, ¿Sollux descansaría o ayudaría a Dave? Sabes la respuesta a eso, pero ahora él finalmente está teniendo la oportunidad para descansar… no. No es justo, no está bien que tantas cosas recaigan sobre sus hombros y que estés intentando arrastrarlo de vuelta desde una muerte tranquila, pero no puedes dejar que Dave sufra. Sollux no te lo perdonaría si lo hicieras y él no te odia porque te aguantes con lo que el universo te depara sin luchar.

Pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

Miras a tu alrededor con recelo para comprobarlo, pero la puerta por la que entraste sigue cerrada, estás solo a excepción del alma dormida de Sollux. Satisfecho con que no te estén observando, excepto Rose claro, sacas el diamante del cinturón de contención. Ahora que estás aquí la idea de que esto vaya a ayudar de alguna manera parece absurda.

Te quedas mirando el diamante y entonces a Sollux. Con poco más en lo que a ideas se refiere, lo atraviesas con él pero obviamente, eso no hace nada de nada.

“Sollux, ¿puedes despertarte, por favor? Te necesitamos.” Ruegas pero por supuesto, él no responde y se limita a quedarse ahí flotando.

Toda la esperanza que tenías está abandonándote rápidamente y se está llevando tu energía con ella. Te sientas en el suelo entre la niebla y miras a Sollux con desesperación y el corazón roto. No es justo. Sabes que la vida no es justa, eres muy consciente de ello pero esto va más allá de las cosas con las que estás preparado para lidiar.

Tus dedos vagan hasta su reloj de arena y dejas el diamante en tu regazo para poder sujetar la complicada máquina que contaba la vida de Sollux con ambas manos. Sacudir el cacharro no hace gran cosa y cuando lo pones boca abajo por pura desesperación, te encuentras que tampoco pasa nada entonces.

Él no tuvo el tiempo suficiente y tú necesitas que tenga más. No sólo porque tiene que ayudarte a salvar a Dave, sino porque lo quieres y no puedes enfrentarte a la idea de no estar más con él. Tus ojos se posan sobre todo ese tiempo extra en la parte de arriba de tu reloj de arena y mientras lo miras, un pensamiento aparece espontáneamente en tu cabeza.

Tiempo extra. Tú tienes tiempo extra.

Dejando el reloj de arena de Sollux otra vez en el suelo, coges el diamante de tu regazo y lo miras, miras la punta afilada en la que termina. Esto no es un soborno ni algo con lo que negociar, es una herramienta.

Con una mano agarrando la parte de arriba del reloj de Sollux y con la otra sosteniendo con fuerza el diamante, rayas un círculo algo torcido en la parte superior del reloj de arena. Para estar seguro, repasas las líneas que has rayado unas cuantas veces. Con el corazón en la garganta, presionas el cristal con el pulgar y la pequeña pieza cae dentro con un repiqueteo.

“Rose, eres una puta genio. Ve a por su cuerpo, yo voy a despertarlo.” Dices entre dientes.

Sientes cómo la luz de tus ojos se desvanece y sabiamente usas el resto de tu tiempo para cortar un agujero similar en tu reloj de arena. Ahora sólo necesitas llevar la arena de un reloj al otro, dándole a Sollux tiempo extra. Pero no quieres perder nada por el camino, así que ¿qué haces?

Metiendo la mano en tu mochila piensas en tus cartas de tarot y una roza tu dedo. La sacas y la miras, Los Amantes.

“Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo.” Le refunfuñas a la carta y haces un tubo con ella. Lo metes por el agujero de tu reloj de arena y pones el de Sollux en tu regazo para poder echar la arena redirigida en su reloj de arena. Sólo estás esperando a- ah, la sensación de Rose mirando a través de tus ojos vuelve y con ello, tú empiezas a verter la arena con tanto cuidado como puedes.

La arena multicolor pasa de tu reloj al suyo, descansando en la parte de arriba. Viertes y viertes, sin saber cuánto valdrá tu arena en su contador. Cuando le has dado la mitad, paras y vuelves a dejar tu reloj en el suelo.

Con mucho cuidado te quitas el reloj de Sollux de tu regazo y lo dejas en el suelo del derecho.

Te quedas mirando como un grano de arena de un rojo brillante pasa desde la esfera de arriba a la cámara inferior y de golpe un mecanismo empieza a moverse y a girar, llevando la arena desde la parte de abajo llena por las otras cámaras hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de nuevo.

Sollux se despierta de golpe y se te queda mirando fijamente.

“¿Qué- ¿qué has-” Él empieza.

¡¿QUÉ?!

“¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! ¡Rose!” Gritas.

Saltas por encima de los relojes de arena, yendo a agarrar a Sollux. Tienes una décima de segundo para darte cuenta de que tus manos pasan a través de su cuerpo antes de ver un flash de luz y de repente estás en la tumba del gato de Rose sobre el cuerpo todavía muerto de Sollux.

“¿Qué? No se está despertando.” Rose dice con horror, mirando a Sollux.

“¡Mis manos lo atravesaron, creo que su alma sigue ahí, pero está vivo!” Le respondes, en pánico.

“Morir debe haber desconectado su cuerpo de su alma, puede que no sea capaz de volver hasta aquí.” June susurra desde la puerta, completamente horrorizada.

“Bueno, ¿no podríamos-” Te congelas.

Te apuras a meter la mano en tu mochila y te bajas de un salto del ataúd de piedra sobre el que está Sollux, para caer al suelo.

“Levántalo, haz que esté sentado.” Le dices a Rose rápidamente y sacas una hoja de papel de tu mochila.

Sollux escribió esto, un hechizo de invocación para él hecho con su sangre. Si algo puede traer su alma hasta AQUÍ, es esto.

Rose tira del torso de Sollux para ponerlo derecho y tú estiras el círculo de invocación en la piedra bajo él. Le haces un gesto y Rose coloca a Sollux con cuidado sobre él. Tú apelotonas todos tus sentimientos de rencor hacia el universo y los meros conceptos de vida y muerte y le das un tortazo al hechizo, NO vas a dejar que Sollux muera ahí abajo.

El hechizo se ilumina y la espalda de Sollux se arquea sobre el papel, sus ojos se abren de golpe mientras él inspira de golpe con su cuerpo finalmente vivo.

Rose y tú 1, Muerte 0.

Sollux se deja caer sobre el hechizo de invocación, respirando forzosamente. Tú te congelas cuando ves lo mal que están sus ojos, en lugar de azul y rojo ahora solo son blancos y negros. Lo que antes había sido azul ahora es negro y el blanco reemplaza al rojo. Su cara hace una mueca de dolor y su mano vuela hasta su costado, donde Rose le cosió.

“¿Qué-” Sollux dice roncamente mientras sus garras se clavan con tanta fuerza en su piel que tienes que apartarle la mano del costado vaya a ser que se haga daño. Cuando lo haces te das cuenta de la ligera cantidad de sangre dorada que gotea por sus vendajes.

“Cuidado, cuidado. Estás bien, estás vivo.” Le dices suavemente, todavía sosteniéndole la mano.

“No, no lo está, es mortal. Sin la costilla de Dave él es… es mortal. No recuperamos todas sus partes porque Dirk sigue teniendo su costilla.” June dice espantada desde la puerta.

“Duele. Me- me duele.” Sollux dice ahogadamente.

Tú has hecho esto, tú lo has traído de vuelta a este cuerpo, tú lo has hecho. Compartes una mirada con Rose y ves que ella parece sentirse igual de culpable.

“Tenemos analgésicos en la casa, ayudadme a levantarlo.” Rose te dice.

“¿Qué? ¡No, traédselos a él, no lo mováis!” June exclama.

“Cierto, sí, sólo… quedaos aquí.” Rose os dice y se va corriendo.

Tú te arrodillas al lado del ataúd de piedra sobre el que Sollux está tumbado y le coges fuertemente de la mano. Él aprieta los dientes e intenta relajar su respiración.

“Lo siento, no sabía que te dolería cuando volvieras.” Te disculpas.

“¿Qué… qué- no puedo sentir. No puedo sentir a Dave.” Sollux dice con una voz estrangulada.

“Supongo que eso es porque su padre te arrancó su costilla del cuerpo. Lo cual es una cosa que ahora sé. Sólo respira, ¿vale?” Le urges.

“¿Dónde está?” Sollux pregunta, girando la cabeza para mirarte. Sus ojos están tan mal que hacen que se te enfríe la sangre en las venas.

“¿Dave? Él fue… uh.” Titubeas. Sollux ya está herido, ¿deberías contarle esto ahora mismo?

“Lo han arrastrado al Infierno, él sigue sin saber nada. Rose también dice que lo vio allí en una visión.” June dice, quitándote esa decisión.

“¡No! ¡No, no, él- ¡no!” Sollux exclama, intenta sentarse y tú tienes que apoyar tu peso sobre su hombro para mantenerlo en su sitio.

“Vamos a salvarlo, ya estamos trabajando en ello. Pero yo tenía que recuperarte a ti primero, estabas muerto.” Le cuentas, pero Sollux sólo se te queda mirando.

“Y tampoco creo que Aradia pueda recuperarte ahora, por si eso te preocupaba. Yo… uh, yo me hice con tu reloj de arena o lo que sea que tiene toda tu vida dentro y te di la mitad de la que me quedaba a mí.” Le cuentas.

“¡¿Tú qué?!” Sollux dice al mismo tiempo que June.

“¡No podía dejarte ahí!” Insistes defensivamente.

“Te has dividido lo que te quedaba de vida por la MITAD.” June repite.

“¿En… dos?” Sollux pregunta con una mueca de dolor.

“Sí, pero odio que encaje con lo tuyo de la dualidad. Lo odio mucho.” Mascullas.

Rose corre de vuelta a la cripta con un frasco de cristal en la mano, es de un azul tóxico que brilla de una manera profundamente inquietante.

“Mamá dice que esto te adormecerá toda el área pero que le tomará unos segundos hacerlo.” Rose explica mientras se acerca a Sollux.

“¿Y qué hace antes de eso?” June pregunta sospechosamente pero Rose se limita a dirigirle una mirada muy marcada. Por desgracia Sollux también la ve.

“Oh, esto va a ser una mierda. Creo que me puedo aguantar.” Sollux gime.

“En realidad no deberías.” Le recuerdas.

“Sólo piensa en algo más.” Rose sugiere, agachándose y levantando el borde del vendaje de Sollux pero incluso eso hace que Sollux gima en un tono agudo y desesperado y te apriete la mano con mucha fuerza.

“¡¿Cómo _QUÉ_?!” Sollux le sisea entre dientes.

Rose le quita las gasas y el esparadrapo de un tirón rápido y Sollux grita, clavando sus garras en tu mano con tanta fuerza que empiezas a sangrar pequeños rayos de luz. Eso es… nuevo.

“Igual mejor que no lo hagas.” Sollux ruega.

“Te sentirás mejor, sólo piensa en otra cosa.” Rose dice otra vez.

“Nada va a distraerme de lo mucho que eso va a-” Sollux empieza a gruñirle.

“Karkat y yo somos moirails.” Rose dice bruscamente y vuelca el frasco antes de que Sollux pueda conseguir decir más que un fuerte «QUÉ» ante su declaración.

Sollux se arquea sobre el ataúd de piedra y casi se cae por el borde cuando una llamarada de fuego azul explota en su herida. Tienes que tirar de su brazo para evitar que se arañe el costado cosido mientras Rose hace lo mismo en su otro lado.

“¡Moirails!” Rose vuelve a decir fuertemente y las llamas se apagan.

Ahora Sollux está medio fuera del ataúd gatuno de piedra, jadeando y con la cabeza apoyada incómodamente sobre el suelo.

“Os lo… puto dije.” Él dice sin aliento.

“Además aparentemente también éramos moirails cuando tú todavía estabas apuñalando a Karkat por ahí, así que ahí lo tienes.” Rose añade.

Sollux se sienta de golpe y seguidamente le dirige una mirada preocupada a su abdomen.

“Esto debería doler y estoy muy preocupado porque no lo haya hecho. Y también, QUÉ. ¡No puedes decir eso y no explicarte!” Sollux dice, señalándola con el dedo.

“Es decir, igual será mejor que no flexiones la herida gigante que tienes en el costado sólo porque no puedes sentirla pero, sí, céntrate en eso.” June gruñe desde la puerta.

“¿Qué nos ha pasado si tú eres la razonable del grupo?” Preguntas, mirando a June.

“LO SÉ.” June dice con exasperación.

“No me habías contado- ¿cuándo has recordado eso? ¡Yo eso no lo sabía!” Sollux insiste.

“Me acordé hace unos días.” Rose se encoge de hombros.

“¡¿Qué más ha pasado mientras estaba muerto?!” Sollux exige, agitando los brazos. Tú le diriges una mirada preocupada a su costado pero él parece estar bien por ahora. Igual deberíais mantenerlo distraído.

“También me han echado del Cielo, aparentemente ahora Rose es mi diosa.” Le cuentas tan bruscamente como puedes.

“Espera, ¿en serio?” Sollux susurra, mirándote fijamente.

Él parece casi no poder creerse eso, o como si tuviera miedo de tener esperanzas de que eso podría ser el caso. Así que, teniendo cuidado con el pequeño espacio del que dispones, sacas tus nuevas alas y permites que tu nuevo halo ilumine la sala con suaves tonos de rojo a amarillo. Les echas un vistazo a tus alas sólo para ver cómo de cerca estás de las paredes y ves que hay algo de luz filtrándose por ellas a pesar de estar en una pequeña cripta sin más fuentes de luz aparte de ti.

“Es luz, es… Rose. ¿Caíste y Rose te acogió?” Sollux susurra mientras se baja del ataúd y se arrodilla frente a ti.

“Sí, caer dolió como su puta madre pero ahora soy esto, ¿supongo?” Te encoges de hombros y tus alas retintinean suavemente cuando te mueves.

Sollux extiende la mano y empuja una de tus plumas de cristal con el dedo y esta se mueve, flotando libre y suelta pero sigue siendo agradable como lo hacía que te tocaran tus plumas normales. Sus dedos rozan la superficie de varias plumas y él pasa de mirarlas a ellas a mirarte a ti.

“Has conseguido salir. Has conseguido salir y has escapado de ellos y ya no pueden- ya no pueden ordenarte nada ni encerrarte ni- _has conseguido salir_.” Susurra.

Sin avisar te coge y te da un abrazo. Tus alas automáticamente lo rodean, por desgracia forzando a Rose a agacharse en el proceso. Deberías estar diciéndole que no estire su torso así pero también lo has echado mucho, _mucho_ de menos cuando estaba muerto. Estás tan aliviado de que haya vuelto que por sólo un segundo o dos le devolverás el abrazo.

“Deberíamos meterte dentro.” Dices después de varios momentos de indulgencia abrazando la forma finalmente viva de Sollux.

“Ya. Sí, ¿por qué me habéis metido en la cripta del gato?” Sollux pregunta, girándose para mirar a Rose.

“Fue Terezi. Yo no estaba muy… es decir, supongo que es el lugar de la propiedad en el que están las cosas muertas.” Rose dice encogiéndose impotentemente de hombros. Sollux se ríe tanto que se ahoga y tú miras con preocupación que se le está escapando algo de sangre.

“Vale, ya basta, sigues sangrando.” Le cuentas.

Te levantas y tiras de él contigo, tienes que acercártelo más cuando se tambalea al ponerse en pie.

“¿Estoy- espera, ¿significa esto que ahora tengo una cantidad finita de sangre? Eso es patético.” Sollux dice algo débilmente y se apoya contra ti.

“Ahora eres básicamente como todos los demás. Dios, vale, vamos a- ¡oh, mierda, lo siento!” Exclamas a modo de disculpa, dándote cuenta de que has dicho «Dios» otra vez y lo último que Sollux necesita ahora es más dolor.

“Serás tonto, eso ahora no funciona.” Sollux dice entre dientes mientras intenta enderezarse más sólo para no tener que apoyarse tanto en ti.

“¿Qué-” Empiezas a preguntar.

“ _Dios._ ” Sollux te dice a la cara pero no tiene ningún efecto, a pesar de que notas que hablaba de un dios en concreto, no sólo hablando de dioses como algo general. Él estaba usando un nombre en vano justo como tú has hecho, usándolo como una maldición.

“Vuestros dioses ya no están diametralmente opuestos, porque somos Dave y yo.” Rose dice, dándose cuenta.

“Bueno, bien, genial. Da igual. Casa, ahora.” Insistes y empiezas a caminar mientras sostienes a Sollux, forzándolo a venir contigo. Sollux podrá ser más alto que tú pero él no es lo que se dice «físicamente sustancial» así que no es difícil obligarlo a moverse. Además, ahora mismo él parece tener la misma proeza mágica que un sándwich de pepino a temperatura ambiente, así que dudas que te vaya a parar.

Le llevas de vuelta a la casa, siguiendo a June y con Rose caminando detrás vuestra.

“¿Por qué hay un agujero enorme en el suelo? ¿Has hecho tú eso?” Sollux pregunta, mirando a vuestro alrededor.

“Mira, me importas lo suficiente como para colarme en Ciudad Nocturna, recuperarte de la misma Muerte y practicar lo que probablemente sea necromancia ilegal para traerte de vuelta pero si no cierras el pico, entras en la casa y te cuidas, te voy a mandar de vuelta con ella.” Le amenazas.

“Mentiroso.” Sollux masculla.

“Te diría «pruébame», pero mejor no.” Dices y cuando June mantiene la puerta de atrás abierta tú llevas a Sollux por ella contigo.

“Nadie había hecho eso nunca, sabes. Hay gente que ha recuperado a gente muerta de varios más allás, siendo muy MUY infrecuente, pero nadie había robado nunca a nadie de la misma Muerte.” Sollux dice en voz baja y tú no te atreves a mirarlo.

Le has contado como te sientes, que lo quieres y que lo odias. No eres sutil con tus sentimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que acabas de hacer es una locura, la cantidad de dedicación que requiere recuperar el alma de alguien es impensable. Claro, puedes decir que tenías que hacerlo para salvar a Dave y al mundo, pero no lo hiciste solo por eso. Eso lo sabes, y él probablemente también. Es sólo que es mucho.

Ignoras eso por ahora y lo llevas dentro. Jade está de pie entre la cocina y el salón con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

“-néis que quedaros dentro. Lo digo en serio. No… está bien, yo estoy a salvo, sólo necesito saber que vosotros también lo estáis. Tengo que irme, sólo quedaos en casa. Vale. Os quiero, adiós.” Jade dice y cuelga.

“¿Qué era eso?” Sollux pregunta, apoyándose mucho sobre ti.

“¡Sollux, estás vivo!” Jade exclama y corre hacia él.

“¡Vivo y con una herida enorme! ¡No lo aprietes, quiero que sus entrañas se queden donde están!” Gritas intentando pararla antes de que pueda llegar hasta vosotros. Por suerte Jade se para en seco justo ante él y se limita a apretarle suavemente su mano libre.

“Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, ha sido horrible verte así.” Ella dice sinceramente y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, lo cual parece avergonzar genuinamente a Sollux.

“¿Con quién estabas hablando?” Rose pregunta mientras cambia diplomáticamente de tema sin burlarse de Sollux.

“Joey y Jude, les estaba diciendo que se quedaran en casa, donde están más seguros. Es una locura ahí fuera.” Jade dice con una mueca.

No has visto las noticias todavía pero si te pones a escuchar puedes oírlas venir desde la otra habitación.

“Así que, hemos vuelto con el apocalipsis de lleno, ¿eh?” Sollux pregunta mirando a June.

“Sí, Meenah se lo estaba pasando bomba la última vez que lo comprobé. Pero, hey, por lo menos todavía no está lloviendo ni sangre ni fuego, así que no estamos demasiado avanzados.” June dice, esperanzada.

Eso no es nada reconfortante. Guías a Sollux hasta el salón y lo dejas con cuidado sobre el sofá. Roxy se fija inmediatamente en él y le da un apretón a su lado, contándole lo preocupada que estaba y llamándole «bebé bebé» otra vez. Supones que eso como que tiene un cierto sentido, tampoco es que Dave sea el padre de Sollux ni nada pero Sollux aparentemente fue creado por Dave así que… ¿el bebé de su bebé?

Desconectas de las preguntas de Roxy sobre los ojos de Sollux o sobre cómo se siente porque ahora mismo la televisión te distrae mucho más.

“-en la Casa Blanca. Fuentes internas nos han dado a entender que varios miembros del personal e internos de la Casa Blanca han matado al Presidente, momento en el que el Vicepresidente empezó a hacer una declaración pública y supuestamente le dispararon en lo que ahora mismo está siendo llamado un golpe de Estado.” El reportero dice sombríamente.

“Uh, tengo que llamar a mi padre, yo tengo a gente ahí dentro. Joder, a Meenah se le ha ido la pinza con todo esto.” June sisea y se va de la habitación.

“¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por una guerra nuclear? Si este tipo de cosas están pasando aquí, entonces ¿en el resto del mundo?” Kanaya pregunta.

“Nah. No pueden acabar con las cosas demasiado pronto, ese no es su trabajo. Hasta que _él_ vuelva a la Tierra las cosas van a ser una puta mierda pero dentro de unos límites preestablecidos. No pueden acabar con el mundo sin él, rompería la profecía.” Sollux explica.

“Tenemos que recuperar a Dave.” Insistes.

“¿Cómo? Yo estoy desconectado de él, por si no te habías dado cuenta.” Sollux dice y se señala el costado herido.

“Se puede ir al Infierno de otra forma, ¿verdad? A través de un volcán.” Señalas.

“Todavía tenemos tu coche.” Rose añade.

“¿Qué exactamente- ¡no podéis limitaros a conducir hasta el Infierno, ir hasta la torre y recogerlo! Todos van a estar alterados incluso si conseguimos meternos ahí dentro y a mí me queda autoridad menos mil. En cualquier caso, arrastrar mi mutilado cuerpo hasta Bro sería una victoria para quien sea que lo consiga, ¡y por no mencionar a la madre de su hijo, su otra hija, la hermana del puto Jesucristo, un ángel literal, una diosa solitaria con una dragona de regalo y un hada! ¡Eso no es un plan, es un plan suicida!” Sollux suelta.

“No pienso dejar a Dave ahí otra vez. Y si no vamos, moriremos de todos modos.” Roxy señala.

“Es decir… sí, pero…” Sollux titubea.

“De hecho, ya que hablamos de mí…” Jade empieza.

“¿Estábamos hablando de ti?” Sollux contesta.

“La has mencionado, no seas capullo.” Rose dice secamente.

“Gracias, Rose. ¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que mi abuelo estaba en el Infierno?” Jade pregunta.

“¿Lo está? No sé. No te conocía en aquel entonces, ¿sabes cuánta gente había ahí abajo?” Sollux dice, aparentemente perplejo.

“Toda esa canción de El Diablo Se Fue A Georgia iba sobre June y el Diablo teniendo una competición y Jake estuvo ahí de testigo.” Añades.

Sollux estrecha los ojos para mirarte y seguidamente hace lo mismo con Jade.

“¿Sí? Es decir… June le daba por culo de vez en cuando. Es June. Me dio la impresión de que hablaron unas cuantas veces pero cada cierto tiempo hay mortales tontos que se obsesionan con él y a él le va mucho eso de manipular a la gente hasta su perdición, como que es todo su rollo.” Sollux dice lentamente.

“Picas Slick nos ha dicho que sigue vivo, que esos dos están follando y que él ha estado cambiando de cuerpos.” Jade dice gélidamente.

“¿Qué? No. Él está pensando en otro tío, sé de quién está hablando y no hay manera de que…” Sollux se para, aparentemente descolocado por la certeza en la cara de Jade y en la tuya.

“No, no, ese es el Xenobiólogo. Ese tío es un MONSTRUO, él no es- yo- sé que fue humano una vez pero… es decir, él nunca usa su nombre, nosotros sólo conocemos su título y… y… ¿en qué año murió? Antes nos dijiste que murió.” Sollux dice, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y horrorizado.

“2007, justo antes de mi cumpleaños.” Jade responde.

“Oh. Oh, mierda, es el mismo tío. Jade, tu abuelo es un MONSTRUO. ¡Intentó DISECCIONARME una vez y YO ESTABA VIVO EN ESE MOMENTO!” Sollux grita.

“¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué pasó?” Rose exclama.

“Dave lo apuñaló y nos metimos en muchísimos problemas, porque su cuerpo murió y Bro tuvo que meterlo en uno de repuesto hasta que consiguieran uno nuevo para él.” Sollux dice con un escalofrío.

“¿A qué te refieres con uno de repuesto?” Jade pregunta.

“Dirk hace como… vale, no puedes vivir en un cuerpo si el alma al que está conectado está muerta, no sin que sea necromancia, lo cual no termina de describir esto. El Xenobiólogo necesita un cuerpo vivo o si no empieza a perder los últimos retazos de su vida porque está usando la de su alma. Bro hace que la gente a la que el Xenobiólogo quiere estudiar acceda a darle sus cuerpos como pago por cualquier tontería que creen que pueden conseguir, pero la única persona que gana de verdad en tratos con el Diablo resulta ser June. Él arranca el alma del cuerpo y mete al Xenobiólogo dentro, quien vive en el cuerpo hasta que le llega la hora al alma original, y entonces se consigue uno nuevo. Bro hace unos muñecos horribles en los que mete a las almas propietarias de los cuerpos hasta que se les acaba la vida. Es literalmente lo peor. Y a partir de ahí se limitan a perseguirte y te observan a donde quiera que vayas, ODIO con toda mi alma las marionetas, los muñecos y…” Sollux se corta con un escalofrío.

Bueno. Entonces eso explica la aversión instintiva de Dave hacia las marionetas y los muñecos. Eso literalmente parece sacado de una pesadilla, ¿qué cojones? Ya pensabas que Jake era bastante amoral cuando le pareció bien robar a una niña y estudiarla durante toda su vida, pero esto es jodidamente horrible. ¿Es que no sabe lo que le pasa a la gente de quien toma sus cuerpos o es que simplemente no le importa?

“Y tampoco es que sea siquiera un demonio, él no tiene lugar dentro de la jerarquía pero te puedes meter en líos si haces lo que él dice y también te puedes meter en problemas si no haces lo que dice. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir a contárselo a Bro y-” Sollux empieza.

“¿Por qué sigues llamándolo así?” Interrumpe Kanaya.

“Oh. Bueno, el progenitor divino o lo que sea de tu hermano decidió ir con todo eso de «Padre». ¿Nuestro Padre que estás en los bla bla bla? Él quería ser diferente así que decidió ser llamado hermano en vez de padre. No sé si está intentando evitarlo sinceramente y de parecerse más a los demonios a los que domina o si es una manera irónica de burlarse de todo ese… no lo sé. Pero, es Bro.” Sollux explica.

“Todavía tenemos que ir a recuperar a Dave. Tú no estás en condiciones de bajar solo.” Señalas.

“Aunque no me cabe duda de que si lo estuvieras intentarías hacer justo eso y dejarnos fuera de ello.” Rose añade, probablemente tenga razón con eso si conoces a Sollux.

“El mundo se está acabando de todos modos, ¿verdad? Hay más probabilidades de éxito si todos trabajamos juntos.” Jade coincide.

“Vamos a ir.” Rose dice, y se lo está contando, no preguntándoselo.

“Ni siquiera sé si el coche funcionará para esto, funciona con la magia de Dave pero si Bro lo tiene entonces es posible que no nos llegue y normalmente yo soy el agente conductor en ese tipo de cosas pero ahora yo…” Sollux titubea, con la mano flotando cerca de su costado mutilado. Ahora mismo no está entero.

“Bueno, igual podemos hacer con el coche lo que Rose hizo conmigo. Convertirlo a ella. Ella es igual de hija de su padre como Dave, ¿verdad? Así que cualquier cosa que funcione con su magia debería funcionar para entrar al Infierno, ¿no?” Sugieres.

“¿Yo tengo suficiente poder como para eso? Además, ni siquiera sé cómo hice eso contigo, es sólo que no podía dejarte caer y morir así que eso sólo… pasó. No sé cómo hacerle eso a un coche.” Rose dice.

“Yo puedo cambiarlo por ti. Cambiar una fuente de poder no es nada.” Roxy dice. Ella está tirándose con nerviosismo de la piel de sus padrastros.

“Nuestra mejor opción probablemente sea el Monte Santa Helena en Washington, no es que esté cerca ni nada así que conducir hasta allí nos tomará un tiempo. El teletransporte no es buena idea ahora mismo incluso aunque siga funcionando.” June dice.

“No estar cerca es decir poco.” Terezi se ríe.

“Ya os veré cuando lleguéis.” June se encoge de hombros, aparentemente ignorando el comentario de Terezi.

“Espera, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?” Rose pregunta.

June suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo, el cual fluye y ahí se le reforman las trencitas con pequeñas cuentas una vez sus manos se han movido, aparentemente sin que ella haya tenido que pensarlo siquiera.

“Iré al Infierno con vosotros, pero tomará tiempo llegar al Monte Santa Helena, el cual es el volcán más cercano que os pueda llegar al Infierno. Los demonios van a estar de acá para allá arreglando el Infierno y haciendo lo que sea que Dirk diga. Nadie va a estar buscando a Sollux porque se supone que él está muerto, a nadie le importará Roxy porque ella ya ha hecho su parte en lo que a ellos les concierne y tienen otros problemas más grandes como para preocuparse por ella. Los otros dioses no saben nada de Rose o si lo hacen, no le guardan rencor, así que ningún dios va a bajar a sacaros del mapa. A mí, por otra parte…” June deja de hablar.

“Querrán vengarse de ti por haberlos encerrado.” Jade dice, dándose cuenta lentamente.

“Exacto. Os veré allí e iremos al Infierno juntos, pero si me quedo con vosotros todo el camino os voy a pintar una diana en la espalda. Esta casa está diseñada para ser a prueba de dioses. Yo me esperaré aquí, vosotros llamadme cuando lleguéis e iremos.” June explica.

“No te queríamos en el coche de todos modos, puedo olerte desde aquí.” Terezi se mofa y Roxy se ríe, divertida.

“¡Porque estás ciega y tú ves a través del OLFATO!” June contesta.

“Vale, bueno, no me hace mucha ilusión hacer un viaje por carretera para cruzar los apocalípticos Estados Unidos sin ti, pero ciertamente puedo entender tu razonamiento.” Rose asiente.

“Voy a coger todo lo que podamos necesitar.” Jade dice y se pone en pie. A su lado, Bec estira las orejas y cuando ella empieza a andar, él se apresura a levantarse y corre tras ella. Rose asiente y se gira para subir con ella.

“Yo tengo cosas en el laboratorio.” Roxy dice, presumiblemente está hablando de lo que sea que te advirtió antes que podría ser dañino para los demonios. Eso ciertamente sería muy útil ahora mismo.

Tú te sientas en el sofá al lado de Sollux y lo miras. El analgésico o como que sea que se llame el equivalente mágico parece seguir funcionando, aunque su herida claramente no está bien. Sus ojos están tan mal que te está inquietando, pero te imaginas que tampoco es que él esté muy a gusto ahora mismo.

“¿Cómo vas?” Le preguntas.

“Yo… no me duele. Pero. Me acaban de arrancar una gran parte de quien soy como persona y me siento como si hubiera perdido mi alma.” Sollux responde.

“Tu alma es justamente lo que yo he recuperado.” Señalas y Sollux hace un gesto desganado como si entendiera lo que dices pero no es a lo que se refiere.

“Tú no te acuerdas de haber sido creado. Yo sí. Todo el mundo es creación de deidades si hablamos en general, pero sólo técnicamente. Tú y yo LITERALMENTE fuimos hechos por una persona que nos dio un propósito, yo fui hecho por un dios, ni más ni menos. Estoy vivo pero esa chispa de vida ya no está conmigo, Dave no está conmigo. Claro, Kankri tampoco está vivo y él no era un dios, pero tú todavía tienes lo que se usó para crearte.” Sollux elabora.

Tu mano va hasta tu pecho, posándose sobre tu corazón. Kankri se arrancó el suyo para librarse de la agonía de la empatía, de las decisiones morales, de preocuparse de verdad por la gente. Tú no recuerdas haber sido creado pero sí que recuerdas los momentos posteriores, estar segurísimo de que tenías un buen propósito y entonces averiguar que no era cierto. Que le arrebaten eso a Sollux debe ser horrible, tiene que ser lo más cercano que alguien como él puede estar de una crisis de fe.

“Lo salvaremos, recuperarás tu costilla.” Le cuentas.

“No tienes por qué hacer esto, es peligroso y-” Sollux empieza.

“Oh, vete al Infierno.” Le sueltas.

Sollux se te queda mirando, con los ojos como platos y entonces se ríe débilmente.

“Vale, después de ti.” Él sonríe.

Bien, lo harás.

MIENTRAS TANTO, A 57.917,1 KILÓMETROS BAJO LA SUPERFICIE TERRESTRE, Y TAMBIÉN EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN POR COMPLETO…

SERÁS DAVE.

“Me voy a prender fuego.” Dices mientras te castañetean los dientes y te acercas a la fogata en tu cuarto. Las cosas a su alrededor se están derritiendo y mojando el fuego, lo cual no ayuda.

“Yo diría que eso podría ayudar, pero el hecho de que tengas tanto frío igual sigmiaufica que estás funcionando en parte bajo reglas humanas, así que igual te dolería.” Nepeta dice mientras le atiza a la pared congelada cerca de una ventana.

Le echas un vistazo al fuego. Quizás.

“Es-este sitio no- la física no funciona así. Si eso es aire c-congelado, entonces ¿qué estoy respirando yo? ¿Po-or qué no estoy muerto?” Preguntas, temblando violentamente.

Nepeta mira a vuestro alrededor y se encoge de hombros, claramente sin tener ninguna respuesta para ti. Tienes tanto puto frío que estás empezando a sentir calidez, lo cual estás bastante seguro de que es una señal de que esto va a ser fatal. Puede que te vayas a morir pronto. Eso… eso apesta.

“Creo que me… voy a morir.” Dices y te estremeces.

“Por favor, no lo hagas. Eres muy importante y seguro que me matan si lo haces.” Nepeta dice y entonces con un gruñido finalmente consigue romper el hielo en la zona de la ventana lo suficiente como para hacer palanca, abriéndola con el crujido del hielo al partirse.

“Ah, mira, ¿ves? La lava está empezando a volver por ahí. O al menos está brilloteando.” Nepeta dice, apartándose de la ventana abierta.

Giras la cabeza ligeramente para ver, tienes las articulaciones rígidas del frío, sólo para dar un salto hacia atrás cuando algo pasa volando a meros centímetros de tu cabeza y choca contra el hielo. Es una hoja de papel, clavada en su sitio con un shuriken. En medio de ella puedes leer:

Mejora. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Ahora.

Nada más terminas de leer la nota, en cuanto tus ojos se posan sobre la última letra, todo el papel se ve tragado por el hielo. El fuego se apaga en un instante y las paredes de hielo empiezan a moverse hacia ti como un compactador de basura y tú fueras la basura de ayer.

Nepeta suelta un gritito y lanza un chorro de fuego desde donde está para combatir el hielo, pero eso sólo tiene éxito al derretir lo que está a su alrededor y el hielo sigue creciendo, atrapándola en una burbuja en su interior. Tú te aferras a las mantas a tu alrededor con una mano mientras mantienes la otra pegada a tu costado, buscando la poca calidez que te queda. Estás seguro de que vas a morir aquí y no tienes manera alguna de conseguir ayuda de Sollux, ni de nadie más en realidad.

El hielo se va acercando más y más a ti. Desearías que Sollux estuviera aquí, él podría hacer magia para ayudarte, él te salvaría. El hielo te oprime, la resistencia de tu pie al intentar empujarlo no ayuda para nada. Desearías no estar aquí, desearías volver a donde estabas antes de venir al Infierno, cuando estabas fuera de este sitio.

El hielo te empuja, afilado, contra tu espalda, aplastándote hasta que estás de rodillas y entonces de repente-

No lo hace.

Te estiras de golpe, dejándote caer boca arriba sobre el suelo mientras inspiras un aire reconfortantemente cálido. No hay hielo, ni gata demoníaca, sólo hay hierba bajo tu espalda. Al abrir los ojos ves ramas de árboles y un cielo despejado sobre ti. Todavía estremeciéndote por el frío residual, te levantas y miras a tu alrededor, tropezándote un poco de lo entumecidos que tienes los pies.

Estás de pie en un claro de un bosque, justo en el centro donde crece hierba suave. Esparcidas por ahí hay piedras de pie con símbolos gravados, los cuales tienen signos en demoníaco pero tú no entiendes su significado específico. El suelo está chamuscado por varios sitios en forma de líneas finas de hierba quemada y barro cocido.

No tienes ni idea de dónde cojones estás, pero este no parece un buen lugar en el que quedarse dada la persona de quien te estás escondiendo. Con cuidado te sales del círculo de piedra pero no pasa nada cuando lo haces. Sueltas las mantas heladas, las cuales ahora mismo enfrían más que calientan y empiezas a caminar.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Claramente estás en otra parte pero no tienes ni idea de cómo has llegado hasta aquí. Tampoco tienes ninguna de tus cosas contigo. ¿Igual ha sido Sollux? ¿Algo de magia residual para sacarte de un apuro o algo?

Te paras y por pura desesperación, intentas invocar a Sollux otra vez. Te extiendes hacia el éter por puro instinto y esta vez lo encuentras ahí. Al instante tiras de esa conexión, rogándole que venga a ti, y con una repentina nube de humo, Sollux aparece ante ti en el bosque, vivo e ileso.

“¡Sollux!” Exclamas y te abalanzas sobre él.

“¡Guau! ¡Frío! ¿Por qué estás tan frío? ¿Y por qué me has llamado con tanta prisa? ¿Y por qué estás… oh.” Sollux se para y tú lo sueltas con cuidado lo justo para poder mirarlo sin ponerte bizco.

“Estás saltando en el tiempo. Eres de mi futuro.” Sollux dice.

“¿Qué?” Dices tontamente porque, ¿qué narices se puede responder a eso?

“Lo sé, no hagas preguntas. Preserva los bucles y todo eso. Tienes hielo en el pelo.” Sollux dice y te pasa la mano por el pelo, la cual simplemente irradia calor.

Está aquí. Está aquí, está aquí, está aquí.

Sientes como si se te estuviera cerrando la garganta así que tiras de él para darle un abrazo aún más fuerte y medio te caes y medio lo arrastras hasta el suelo contigo. Él suelta un gritito alarmado pero acabas con Sollux asentado en tu regazo, con sus colas enredadas en tu cintura y su mandíbula descansando sobre tu hombro.

“Sé que no puedes decirme los detalles pero… Bro, ¿verdad?” Sollux dice suavemente. Tú lo aprietas un poco más fuerte y tratas de pensar.

Las manos de Sollux forman patrones tranquilizadores en tu espalda mientras tú te empiezas a calmar. Estabas en el Infierno, el Diablo- Bro fue quien te puso ahí. Él hizo que el hielo te atacara y ahora, no sabes cómo, estás aquí.

“¿Tú me has traído aquí?” Preguntas.

“Tú me has invocado.” Sollux se ríe.

Oh.

“Antes de eso, digo.” Preguntas, sólo para asegurarte.

“¿No? ¿Por qué has saltado hasta este momento?” Sollux pregunta.

“No lo sé. Simplemente ha pasado.” Admites.

“Ah. Así que no necesitabas algo de aquí, aparte de mimos, ¿supongo?” Sollux pregunta y se sale de tu agarre un poco para poder mirarte. Sus colas siguen rodeándote y él sigue en tu regazo, pero ahora es capaz de mirarte a los ojos otra vez.

“No lo sé. Me siento como si no supiera una mierda. Y tampoco tengo ninguna de mis cosas.” Dices amargamente.

“Espera, ¿estás desarmado? ¿En serio?” Sollux exclama, claramente horrorizado.

“¿Supongo?” Le respondes aunque así no es como lo estabas diciendo en tu mente.

“Puedo darte una espada o algo, tengo un montonazo de espadas normales y, bueno, LA espada. De verdad que no deberías estar yendo por ahí desarmado, especialmente si te dejaste a tu Sollux en sea cual sea el momento del que has venido. Puedo darte lo que sea, el yo del futuro lo recuperará si eso.” Sollux ofrece.

“Espera, ¿LA espada? Ahí había mucho énfasis, ¿igual por eso estoy aquí? ¿Qué es LA espada?” Preguntas urgentemente, tiene que haber algún significado detrás de que de repente estés en este lugar y aparentemente, momento. ¿Verdad?

“¿No te acuerdas? Pero eres del futuro, ¿cómo es que no conoces las cosas que ya hemos hecho?” Sollux pregunta mientras estrecha los ojos y te mira dudosamente.

“No me acuerdo de eso. Ni aparentemente de muchas cosas más.” Admites.

“Eso me suena a mierdas de Bro, pero vale, te explicaré cosas que deberías saber. Le robamos La espada cuyo nombre nunca soy capaz de pronunciar a Bro mientras nos íbamos del Infierno porque él simplemente nos dijo que pilláramos espadas pero nunca nos dijo que no cogiéramos la suya. Aunque tampoco es que la haya usado desde que mató a Caliborn. No sé si vamos a usarla o si sólo la hemos cogido para cabrearlo porque ya no estamos en su dimensión. Pero no creo que sea una buena espada para usarla, estoy bastante seguro de que está básicamente maldita.” Sollux explica.

“¿Puedo verla?” Le preguntas lentamente.

Sollux se sale de tu regazo lo suficiente como para sacar una espada de su vacío y entregártela. Es de un blanco puro y aunque sea una descripción tonta, simplemente parece mágica de cojones. Los bordes parecen antinaturalmente afilados y tienes cuidado de no acercarte nada a ellos. Algo de esto te parece… correcto.

“Me siento como si debiera tener esto.” Dices lentamente.

“Entonces supongo que deberías. Pero déjame que te dé algo que puedas usar de verdad.” Sollux dice y saca otra. Te tiende una espada con una empuñadura roja y negra y una hoja de acero, aunque las guarniciones son algo puntiagudas y poco prácticas.

Oh, y otro pequeño detalle, en realidad es algo que podrías pasar por alto muy fácilmente ES QUE TIENE UNA MÁQUINA DE HELADOS DE SNOOPY INCORPORADA.

“Es ridícula y espantosa. Me encanta.” Susurras con asombro.

“Es tonta de cojones, es genial.” Sollux te sonríe ampliamente.

Le coges la espada y entonces titubeas, no puedes limitarte a pasearte por ahí con DOS espadas como si fuera algo normal.

“¿Tienes alguna bolsa de contención o algo? No puedo ir por ahí con estas sin que la gente se vuelva loca.” Le cuentas.

“La Tierra es súper rara con esas mierdas, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ello. Por no mencionar lo de tener que fingir que SOY humano. Eso es una chorrada, eso es lo que es, pero puedo hacerte una bolsa.” Sollux refunfuña.

La magia brilla en sus manos con un destello de luz bicolor y una bolsa de contención más o menos pequeña aparece de la nada, de esos bolsos para ponerse en bandolera, y cae entre sus manos. Él te la tiende y tú la coges agradecidamente.

“Así que, ¿eres nuevo en la Tierra?” Le preguntas, intentando pensar en cuándo es esto.

“Mmm. ¿Ahora vas a ir a un «cuándo» diferente o a un «dónde» en esta época? Si es algo de un «dónde», entonces puedo darte un aventón ya que tu Sollux no está aquí. Es decir, lo digo como si fuéramos personas diferentes, no lo somos, yo soy tuyo sin importar el momento temporal.” Sollux dice y puedes ver cómo se enreda ligeramente en esa frase, pero entiendes el significado de todos modos.

Vale, vale si Sollux no parece ser capaz de aclararte mucho entonces… entonces Rose sería la siguiente mejor opción. ¿Verdad?

“¿Puedes llevarme a casa?” Le preguntas.

“¿Al Infierno?” Sollux dice con algo de sorpresa.

“¡No, no! Me refiero a donde Mamá.” Dices rápidamente. No tienes ningunas ganas de volver al Infierno, gracias.

“¿Mamá?” Sollux repite, claramente sin tener ni idea de a qué te refieres.

“¿La casa de mamá?” Vuelves a intentar, pero no, Sollux sigue pareciendo perdido.

“No sé quién es esa así que supongo que será alguien a quien no he conocido todavía, pero si estás seguro de que tienes que estar ahí entonces puedo llevarte si puedes darme una dirección.” Él te ofrece aunque parece seguir teniendo dudas.

“Vale, de acuerdo, puedo ponértelo en el móvil si quieres.” Dices y Sollux te pasa de buena gana su móvil de un modelo ligeramente más antiguo del que estás acostumbrado.

Aun así le metes la casa de tu madre en Google Maps, o más bien pones la carretera de al lado porque la casa en sí no aparece en Google Maps por razones obvias. Simplemente es más fácil encontrar el sitio desde la carretera más cercana. Le devuelves el móvil y señalas la carretera.

“Vale, vamos.” Sollux asiente.

Sollux se pone en pie y tira de tu mano para que hagas lo mismo, él mira a vuestro alrededor un momento para asegurarse de que no se te ha caído nada pero ya has guardado tus espadas en el bolso que te ha hecho. Te dirige una sonrisa con dientes afilados y de golpe ya no estáis en el claro. El humo se disipa y ahora estáis en la familiar carretera de al lado de la casa de tu madre, de tu casa.

“Siento como si este sitio fuera… ¿raro? No logro identificarlo.” Sollux frunce el ceño y se gira en el sitio, intentando localizar lo que sea que es.

“Está bien, venga.” Le cuentas y empiezas a meterte en el bosque. Sólo das un par de pasos cuando te das cuenta de que Sollux no está detrás de ti.

“¿Sollux?” Le llamas con cautela.

Sollux se teletransporta a tu lado con una expresión confusa en la cara.

“Te juro que te estaba siguiendo y de repente estaba en la carretera otra vez.” Él dice con cautela.

¿Acaso es que tu madre está subiendo la magia ahora mismo? Incluso si lo estuviera haciendo, que tú sepas eso nunca ha evitado que Sollux sea capaz de encontrar el lugar. Y ciertamente ella ha trasteado lo suficiente con la barrera como para evitar que cualquiera entrara o saliera, incluyéndoos a vosotros. Recuerdas un brote de paranoia particularmente malo por su parte que hizo que una vez os encerrara en la casa durante días, pero nunca escondió el lugar de Sollux. Perturbado, le coges de la mano y lo guías. Sabes a dónde vas y siempre que te esté tocando puedes guiarlo.

“Yo no- ¿qué está haciendo esto? Esta no es la magia de Bro, es como si la ruta simplemente… ¿dejara de estar? Esto ni siquiera suena a chanchullos de hadas, pero es la misma mierda.” Sollux dice, chocándose contigo otra vez cuando sus pies siguen intentando alejarlo del camino.

“Es algo así.” Comentas, sintiéndote ligeramente como que no deberías decírselo aunque no puedes ubicar por qué.

No avanzáis mucho más antes de que Sollux tire de tu mano y pare de caminar.

“No me gusta este sitio,” él dice mientras sus ojos rastrean el bosque que lleva hasta tu casa, “me están dando picores. Literalmente me está hormigueando la piel cuanto más nos acercamos a sea cual sea este sitio.”

“Está bien, sólo tenemos que llegar hasta allí.” Le cuentas.

Sollux parece dudarlo mucho pero cuando empiezas a caminar de nuevo, él va contigo. Sólo paras cuando lo escuchas soltar un ruidito de dolor. Al girarte observas horrorizado la piel de Sollux, tiene la mano delante de su cara y la piel se le está poniendo negra. No como si estuviera enfermo o congelado ni nada de eso, sino como si alguien estuviera intentando borrarlo del universo pedazo a pedazo. Te recuerda al vacío infinito del que Rose solía hablar cuando mencionaba cosas de Cthulhu.

“¡Oh, mierda, sal de aquí!” Le cuentas a Sollux.

“Pero ¿y qué hay de ti? No puedo dejarte-” Él empieza.

“¡Vete!” Le ordenas y te sientes empujarlo con tanta fuerza como cuando lo invocaste antes. Bueno… mierda, eso es nuevo. No crees haber contra-invocado a Sollux nunca, esperas no haberle hecho daño ni nada.

De todos modos, él es fuerte y tú tienes que llegar a casa de tu Madre para arreglar esto. Puedes llamarlo otra vez cuando vuelvas a estar en la carretera. Aunque tampoco te sorprendería encontrártelo ya ahí.

Con una sombría determinación, continúas por el camino hasta la casa. ¿Por qué afectaría a Sollux el hechizo que protege la casa? Nunca ha hecho eso, jamás. Estaba alejándolo y atacándolo cuando la desorientación no funcionó. Las cosas están jodidas de verdad, necesitas el consejo de Rose y necesitas a tu madre.

Al final consigues dejar los árboles y llegas al área abierta en la que está la casa de tu madre, abres la puerta de la entrada en pasas al interior.

Esta… esta no es tu casa.

O lo es, pero no, de una manera muy sutil. Los muebles no están donde deberían, ya no hay arte decorando y las fotos de las paredes están en marcos muy elaborados y no donde pertenecen. Les echas un vistazo a varias de las fotografías de al lado de la puerta y se te congela la sangre al verlas. En fotos en las que tú sabes que salíais Rose y tú, ahora sólo sale Rose, y las fotos que tú tomaste no están ahí y todo está mal. Las expresiones de Rose están mal en la mayoría, sobre todo parece recelosa y con una cara de malas pulgas que tira de espaldas. Es la expresión que pone cuando no está cómoda con la gente, es la cara que pone cuando no se siente bien con alguien.

¿Qué está pasando?

“¿Rose? ¿Mamá?” Llamas. Tu voz hace eco por la casa pero no oyes a nadie responderte. Vale, siniestro, pero tienes que seguir buscando.

Te metes más en la casa y al pasar, tu nuevo bolso roza una pila gigante de cartas sobre un pedestal decorativo que normalmente no está ahí. Entre maldiciones intentas pillarlas al vuelo y empiezas a recoger las cartas que se te han escapado Todo esto es correo del buzón de la carretera pero es un montón tan grande que tienen que ser semanas y semanas de cartas. Están las típicas mierdas de los sitios de la ciudad, panfletos y comunicados del gobierno local y tal. Pero hay más. Hay múltiples cartas escritas a mano con la letra de Rose.

¿Por qué está Rose mandando cartas a su propia casa?

Coges una de dichas cartas y le das la vuelta. Hay una instrucción en el reverso.

Si no es recogida en un periodo de dos semanas por favor devolver a:

La siguiente dirección está a nombre de Rose y está en Manhattan. De nuevo, tienes que preguntarte: ¿qué cojones? Te metes la carta en tu bolso de contención nuevo y te pones a buscar a tu madre. El primer lugar en el que miras es el laboratorio y sólo llevas la mitad de las escaleras cuando te das cuenta de por qué no te ha respondido. Puedes oler el alcohol desde ahí. Ella está tirada sobre una mesa con una botella de ginebra derramada a su lado, goteando lentamente hacia el suelo. Tiene un hechizo en marcha en otra mesa, lo cual de verdad que no debería estar haciendo borracha, pero eres más listo como para trastear con ello.

Joder, si está así de bebida entonces no va a serte de ayuda ni a ti ni a nadie durante un tiempo. Suspiras y pones la botella derecha, poniéndola en una mesa diferente y seguidamente tiras un trapo sobre el alcohol derramado, dejando que se empape. Tu madre está bien, no se ha vomitado encima ni nada, gracias a dios, así que probablemente sea mejor que la dejes donde está. Tiras el trapo a la basura y vuelves a subir.

Mamá no va a ser de ayuda y Rose por algún motivo está en otra parte, y además tu casa está totalmente mal. Tienes aún más preguntas y ninguna respuesta. No tienes otra opción, tienes que encontrar a Rose. Dicho eso, no puedes invocar a Sollux hasta aquí si el hechizo de tu madre va a hacerle daño así que sales de la casa y empiezas a andar de vuelta a la carretera. De todos modos, ¿cómo es que no sabía dónde está la casa de tu madre?

Has estado intentando evitar pensar en ello, pero Sollux dijo que tú eras de su futuro y Nepeta dijo algunas cosas que no tenían sentido y…

¿De verdad estás en el pasado? ¿Antes de que Sollux viniera a tu casa? Pero incluso si ese fuera el caso, eso no explica por qué tu casa está mal o por qué Rose vive en otra parte. Si esto es pre-Acontecimiento, entonces ella tendría trece años, la cual definitivamente no es una edad a la cual ella podría estar viviendo sola en Manhattan. No puedes estar en el pasado, la magia temporal es una puta locura, la gente no puede hacerla e incluso si pudieran, sería súper peligrosa. ¿Y si hicieras algo en el pasado que no hiciste en el pasado original? ¡Podrías arruinarlo todo!

Igual no deberías volver a llamar a Sollux si ese es el caso odiarías meterlo en problemas o peligros de cualquier tipo. Quizás podrías buscarte un taxi pero no tienes ninguna de tus cosas y si estás en el pasado aunque encontraras un taxi, no puedes estar seguro de que tengan abierta una cuenta para tu madre.

La decisión ya ha sido tomada por ti cuando vuelves a la carretera. Ahí te encuentras a Sollux esperándote, escribiéndose con alguien en su móvil.

“Oh, sigues aquí.” Dices, sorprendido.

“No quería dejarte cerca de eso, ¿estás bien? Pareces estar bien.” Sollux dice mientras te mira de arriba a abajo con detenimiento.

“Estoy bien, a mí no me afecta. No sé por qué te ha afectado a ti, no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Estás TÚ bien?” Le preguntas a tu vez.

“Te preocupas demasiado, ya sabes que puedo aguantar cosas mucho peores que una quemadura mágica rara.” Sollux se ríe.

Tienes la horrible sensación de que sabes de dónde ha sacado esa experiencia, ahora con algo más de detalles.

“¿Con quién estabas hablando?” Preguntas en vez de decir eso.

“Contigo. Sólo te estaba contando que estoy haciendo algo temporal para un tú distinto para que no me llame de vuelta sin ser muy urgente. Pero está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?” Sollux pregunta, guardando su móvil y mirándote expectante.

Si él ya tiene un protocolo para esto entonces igual está bien depender de él en esta situación. Puede. Vuelves a sacar la carta y de repente te da una fuerte sensación de que no deberías enseñársela entera.

“Si te leo una dirección, ¿podrías llevarme hasta allí o cerca?” Preguntas, acercándote el sobre al pecho para que él no pueda verla.

“Ya sabes que sí.” Sollux asiente.

Le lees la dirección con cuidado y te vuelves a guardar el sobre en tu bolso para que él no lo vea, no sientes haber hecho algo malo así que vas a seguir ese instinto.

“Hm, es una zona bastante concurrida. ¿Callejón o azotea? Estoy intentando que no me vean aparecer de la nada, eso es todo, ¿a menos que eso no te importe?” Sollux pregunta.

“Uh, puede que azotea. Decide tú.” Le cuentas.

Sollux asiente y entonces os teletransporta a los dos. El humo se disipa y casi inmediatamente estáis en la cima de un rascacielos cerca de lo que suena como un generador eléctrico si te basas en el zumbido procedente de la pared de detrás de ti.

Probablemente tengas que buscar una manera de bajarte de este edificio y llegar al suelo para poder encontrar el edificio y apartamento desde el que Rose mandó esta carta. Estás considerando cómo hacer eso cuando una voz te llama la atención, y también la de Sollux a juzgar por la manera en que se cabrea inmediatamente.

“Demasiados apuñalamientos, no ha sido divertido.” La voz de Karkat llega hasta ti.

Miras a tu alrededor, alzas la mirada y ves que Karkat está ahí, apoyado en la barandilla que recorre la azotea del edificio contiguo al tuyo. Está mirando hacia el interior así que no puede verte, pero definitivamente es Karkat.

“¡Es ese _ángel_ otra vez! ¡Pienso matarlo en cuanto averigüe cómo!” Sollux gruñe y se saca una espada del pecho.

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no hagas eso!” Le siseas y lo agarras.

“Oh, es verdad. Tú estás fuera de lugar, temporalmente hablando, él probablemente no debería verte, ¿no? Joder. Vale, esta vez te vas a librar, ángel.” Sollux sisea, aunque tampoco es que Karkat pueda oírlo.

“Guau, incluso en el pasado estás obsesionado con él. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, tío.” Te ríes.

“¿Eh?” Sollux frunce el ceño, claramente no entendiendo a qué te refieres. Ja, definitivamente estás muy en el pasado entonces.

“Lo entenderás más adelante. Mira, estoy donde se supone que debería estar, creo. Tú no tienes por qué quedarte, te volveré a llamar si te necesito, ¿vale?” Le cuentas.

“Pero-” Sollux empieza, tú lo chistas justo cuando Karkat empieza a hablar de nuevo.

“No, eso lo sé. Entiendo por qué… lo entiendo.” Karkat dice infelizmente.

Crees que oyes a Rose responderle pero su voz se ve perdida para ti gracias al sonido de varios conductores neoyorkinos furibundos más abajo. Karkat asiente y se endereza, y así sin más se desvanece de la vista. Sollux suelta un ruidito agudo de irritación contenida, como un gato atrapado observando pájaros desde detrás de un cristal.

“Venga.” Le das un empujoncito a Sollux.

Sollux da un paso hacia atrás y te mira para seguidamente tirar de ti muy deliberadamente y darte un abrazo. Estás algo confuso ante la acción repentina pero definitivamente no estás nada molesto por este giro de los acontecimientos. Sinceramente, todo lo demás es una locura ahora mismo y no puedes evitar verte reconfortado por el hecho de que sin importar qué, siempre puedes contar con Sollux.

“Parecías necesitarlo.” Sollux simplemente dice cuando te suelta.

“Sí.” Coincides, algo aturdido.

La noche de San Valentín vuelve a pasar por tu mente, ser atacados, perder a Sollux… todo. Tu mano vaga hasta su costado, donde la permanentemente cálida zona en su piel te reasegura de su presencia.

“Puedo ir contigo.” Sollux te ofrece pero tú niegas con la cabeza, tienes una clara sensación de que no debería.

“Vale.” Sollux asiente y se inclina para apoyar su frente contra la tuya y seguidamente teletransportarse a otra parte. Si lo vuelves a necesitar, podrás llamarlo.

Te tomas un momento para respirar y después buscar una manera de salir de este edificio, si todavía tuvieras tu Aire Irreal contigo simplemente podrías volar hasta el edificio en el que está Rose, pero no lo tienes. Por ello, tienes que encontrar unas escaleras y bajar como un pringado. Además son un montón de escaleras, pero por lo menos las estás bajando y no subiendo. Te escabulles por la parte de atrás del edificio y después le das la vuelta hasta que llegas a la calle principal y encuentras la fachada del edificio hacia el que te ha dirigido la carta de Rose.

El edificio es elegante y te congelas cuando ves a un portero en el exterior y a un guarda de seguridad sentado en un mostrador dentro. No sabes si ellos van a intentar pararte pero no tienes muchas más opciones en este caso. Con recelo, te diriges hacia allí y te acercas al portero.

“Uh. Estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana, ¿Rose? Rose Lalonde.” Dices incómodamente, muy consciente de que a primera vista Rose y tú no os parecéis casi nada.

“Oh, sí, la señorita Lalonde mencionó que usted vendría. Por favor, pase.” El portero te sonríe amablemente y te abre la puerta, de ahí le viene el nombre, supones.

Agradecido, te metes en el edificio dándole las gracias a todo lo que se te ocurre por las habilidades asombrosas de tu hermana. Pasas rápido por la elegante entrada, le das al botón del ascensor y te ves atascado sonriendo incómodamente al guarda de seguridad hasta que POR FIN, este suena y se abre para que puedas escapar. Una vez dentro, vuelves a comprobar el sobre y ves que dice que la dirección es el ático de este edificio así que tú pulsas el botón para el piso más alto y esperas.

Te esperas mientras el ascensor va subiendo y te sientes bastante estafado cuando notas que no tiene ningún tipo de música sonando, sólo te ves a ti mismo reflejado en los espejos de las paredes. Cuando finalmente se para, sales a un pasillo lujoso de cojones y aparte de una puerta de acceso a un lateral, sólo hay una puerta en esta planta. La puerta está pintada de un morado intenso y te figuras que como mínimo deberías llamar.

Tu puño está a un pelo de chocar contra la madera cuando esta se abre de golpe, mostrando a Rose al otro lado. Ella te mira de arriba a abajo con una expresión curiosa en la cara.

“Sí que es interesante verte en persona. Entra, te estaba esperando.” Ella dice y se mete dentro.

Entras a lo que claramente es su apartamento, todo lo de su interior simplemente grita Rose, pero no terminas de entender cómo puede estar esto aquí y cómo puede tener ella la misma edad que tú si en teoría estás en el pasado. Rose cierra la puerta y tú miras a vuestro alrededor un poco más, tus ojos caen sobre dos cosas apartadas en la esquina de una mesa con las que estás muy familiarizado a estas alturas. El cofre negro grabado que cuando lo viste por última vez, contenía la manta que hace que Rose no exista y el cinturón de Karkat que tiene todo tipo de mierdas aleatorias dentro. Curiosamente, todavía no está terminado, puedes ver un bolsillo sobre el escritorio que todavía no está cosido.

“Nada de nada tiene sentido, ¿qué está pasando?” Le preguntas.

“Bueno, no puedo explicártelo todo pero definitivamente puedo explicarte ciertas cosas. ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a hablar?” Rose ofrece.

“Claro. Un café… un café estaría bien.” Dices con recelo, todo esto está siendo demasiado para ti.

Rose asiente para seguidamente guiarte hasta una cocina moderna y tú tienes tantas preguntas que parece que ninguna es capaz de salir a la superficie y llegar hasta tus labios. En su lugar te limitas a descansar tu cabeza sobre el frío cristal de las ventanas de su cocina y observas cómo Rose hace café. Ella hace dos tazas, las dos como a ella le gusta lo cual te parece bien porque tú te lo tomas exactamente igual.

Hay una pequeña barra de desayuno con dos taburetes altos y Rose te hace un gesto hacia ellos. Tú te sientas en uno y ella deja las dos tazas sobre la barra mientras ella se sienta en el otro.

“Propongo que como tú tienes muchas preguntas, que nos turnemos para preguntar y responder, eso parece justo.” Rose dice y rodea su humeante taza con las manos.

“Vale, pero yo voy primero.” Le cuentas.

“Adelante.” Rose dice, encogiéndose casualmente de hombros.”

“¿Qué- ¿cómo-” Intentas pensar en por dónde empezar y al final decides, “¿cuándo es esto?”

“Algunas pistas de contexto te habrían ahorrado esa pregunta.” Rose sonríe y te señala con el dedo hacia el calendario de la pared de tu izquierda, justo al lado de un armario. Diciembre de 2019, específicamente el ocho, si confías en cómo ha ido tachando los días. Hay algunos símbolos marcados para este día que supones que significan algo para ella, pero para ti no son nada, una barra diagonal con algunas líneas saliendo de ella y un… ¿engranaje, puede ser?

“¿Qué fecha es desde tu punto de vista?” Rose pregunta y se inclina para coger un boli de su caótico organizador a un lado de la barra.

“Es el día de San Valentín, en 2020. O… ¿supongo que ahora es el 15? Oh, cogí esto de casa de Mamá.” Dices y le pasas la carta que encontraste ya que tiene un bolígrafo en la mano y parece estar buscando algo en lo que escribir.

“Oh, bien, otra que nunca ha leído. Pero supongo que así me has encontrado, ¿verdad?” Rose refunfuña y le quita el capuchón al boli con los dientes y te quita la carta. La rompe por la parte de arriba, saca los papeles en los que estaba escrita su carta y les da la vuelta. En el reverso escribe la fecha que le acabas de decir.

“Pero eso no tiene sentido. Tú no vives aquí. Cuando era… hace sesenta y ocho días tú no estabas aquí. La casa de mamá también estaba entera mal, no lo entiendo.” Le cuentas.

“¿De verdad que acabas de calcular cuántos días han pasado de cabeza?” Rose pregunta, sorprendida.

“Las mates no son magia.” Bufas.

“Eso es debatible. Aun así, vamos a decir que esa no-pregunta sí que era una pregunta. Así que, sí, aunque asumo que estás en lo correcto al calcular técnicamente cuántos días hay entre esas dos fechas, hay más que esos desde mi perspectiva. Para llegar desde donde yo estoy ahora hasta donde tú estás, hay mucho más tiempo de lo que puede parecer a simple vista.” Rose dice.

“Estás actuando como si esas palabras tuvieran algún sentido.” Suspiras.

“Considera esto,” Rose dice, le da la vuelta al sobre y empieza a dibujar, “el tiempo es un concepto interesante. Es linear y en una sola dirección básicamente todo el tiempo, pero al igual que muchas reglas de la física, se rompe en situaciones extrañas. La física cuántica no funciona con la física newtoniana, pero eso no significa que la física newtoniana no funcione para cualquier cosa normal para la que la quieras usar. Bueno, pues el tiempo es así.”

Rose hace un gesto hacia la línea recta que ha dibujado en el papel.

“Madre nació, el tiempo sigue adelante, nosotros nacimos, el tiempo continúa, y aquí es ahora. Para mí todo esto ha sido perfectamente simple. Esto es hoy.” Rose dice y hace un pequeño punto en la línea.

“¿Vale?” Dices.

“Hace unos días, en nuestro cumpleaños mutuo, tú volviste a la Tierra desde el Infierno por primera vez desde que naciste. Cuando nacimos, a mí me escondieron y a ti te entregaron a nuestro padre, el mismo Diablo. Has estado en el Infierno hasta hace unos pocos días.” Rose te cuenta.

Piensas en la habitación en la que te despertaste en el Infierno, en el Diablo arrastrándote hasta ahí abajo, en lo que dijo Sollux. Encaja, pero no puede ser verdad.

“Pero-” Empiezas.

“Déjame terminar. En algo menos de un año desde ahora, de nuevo en nuestro cumpleaños, tú decidirás evitar el apocalipsis. Ahora mismo hay gente intentando convencerte de que no acabes con el mundo, pero esto no es tan simple. El método que eliges acaba siendo rebobinar las cosas en cierto modo, pero no estrictamente hablando. Para retroceder en el tiempo tienes que deslizarte hacia atrás por una línea de tiempo que existe. Tú no haces eso, tú «curvas» las cosas, en cierto modo. Nos mandas a una versión diferente y alternativa de este mundo, en la que todo el mundo cree que es 2013.” Ella sigue, dibujando por su línea y luego curvándola para que dé media vuelta sin tocar la línea original.

“El momento que tú recuerdas es de ese punto, hasta donde yo tengo entendido por ahora. Yo también sólo seré capaz de recordar con precisión a partir de entonces, por eso tengo que trabajar tan duro ahora para facilitar lo que pasará entonces. Tú vives ese tiempo hasta… ¿has dicho el día de San Valentín de 2020? En ese punto las cosas empiezan a ponerse, como se suele decir, feas.” Rose dice con remilgo. Ella baja el boli y se toma un momento para tomar un sorbo de su café.

“Tú eres de este punto en el tiempo, más o menos, has viajado individualmente hasta el momento en el que yo estoy ahora mismo, ahora.” Rose dice y señala de un punto al otro.

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo he hecho yo eso?” Preguntas, totalmente perdido.

“Ah-ah. Ahora es mi turno. Cuéntame qué pasó el día de San Valentín con tantos detalles como puedas. He tenido visiones de parte del día pero sé que me faltan algunas partes.” Rose dice y vuelve a coger su boli, lista para tomar notas.

Sin tener muchas más opciones, le cuentas todo lo que puedes recordar del día de San Valentín y Rose anota especialmente los sitios, la gente y las horas. No te hace preguntas extra, probablemente sabiendo que eso contaría en su contra pero tú intentas contarle todo lo que puedes. No fuiste de mucha ayuda en su momento, igual puedes ayudar ahora.

“Bueno, cuéntame cómo soy capaz de hacer esto.” La presionas cuando has terminado de ponerla al día.

“Nuestra madre es la bruja con más talento desde hace quién sabe cuánto, y nuestro padre es literalmente un dios. Puede que yo todavía no sea una diosa completa, pero me estoy convirtiendo en una y sé que llegaré hasta ahí. Tú tienes poderes temporales, los cuales son poderosos pero se explican solos, los míos son algo más inusuales. Eso es todo lo que hay, puedes viajar en el tiempo porque eres un dios mágico del tiempo. No sé cómo lo haces más allá de eso porque no son mis poderes.” Rose dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se inclina hacia delante y te mira con intensidad.

“Estoy haciendo todo lo que estoy haciendo porque sé que tiene que pasar, sé que es lo correcto y a veces simplemente tengo que confiar en mis instintos. Pero tú has visto un futuro que yo sólo he podido vislumbrar y sentir sus hilos, tú has vivido eso. Necesito saber si las cosas son mejores entonces. ¿Merece la pena el tiempo del que procedes? Me refiero a antes de que nuestro padre apareciera y lo arruinara todo.” Rose pregunta.

Quieres decir que no tienes un punto de comparación, no recuerdas este pasado en el que ella vive. Pero has visto la casa de tu madre, conoces las cosas del pasado de Sollux de las que él no puede hablarte y las cosas sobre las que tiene pesadillas, viste tu cuarto en el Infierno, viste lo que tu presunto padre le hizo a Sollux y sus intentos de aplastarte con hielo.

“Es mejor.” Le respondes. No hay comparación.

Rose se relaja un poco ante tus palabras y asiente en silencio durante un momento. Los sonidos típicos del tráfico y la ciudad se filtran desde abajo por las ventanas, mezclándose con el ruido de fondo del lavavajillas de Rose. Te está costando un montón creerte que todo esto sea real, pero está pasando a tu alrededor y la negación ya no es una buena estrategia. Probablemente nunca lo haya sido y parece que todo este tiempo has estado en una negación propulsada por magia.

“¿Y qué hago ahora?” Preguntas, apenas por encima del susurro.

“No lo sé, yo sabía que ibas a venir aquí y que hablaríamos, pero no sé que deberías hacer de ahora en adelante.” Rose admite.

Pero eso no te ayuda mucho, ¿verdad?

“Debes confiar mucho en mí al pedirme que te cuente qué hacer. Desde mi perspectiva esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, bueno, sin contar cuando nacimos, por supuesto.” Rose dice.

“Por supuesto que confío en ti, eres mi hermana. Te conozco desde siempre, o al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Tú lo sabes todo, sabes demasiado la mayor parte del tiempo. Normalmente me vuelve loco.” Te ríes algo débilmente.

“Tengo ganas de vivir eso, no he disfrutado mucho de ser hija única. Pero… hm, si estás buscando algo que hacer, podrías ayudarme a obtener algo que no he sido capaz de conseguir sola.” Rose dice mientras una sonrisa traviesa empieza a extenderse por su cara.

“¿El qué?” Le preguntas con sospecha.

“Oh, nada. Es sólo un instrumento.” Ella dice con ligereza.

No sabes por qué, pero te da la sensación de que no es algo tan simple.


	38. Tiempo/Cicatrices de batalla

“Ahora, intenta no reaccionar de forma exagerada, pero necesito que le robes este instrumento a un dios. Hecho por el mismo Diablo, es un-” Rose empieza.

“Oh, el violín de oro de June. Ya, eso lo he visto antes.” Asientes.

Rose frunce el ceño, claramente había estado preparándose para revelar su dramática misión y tú la has cortado sin querer con tus palabras.

“Bueno, he dicho que no exageres pero tampoco me refería a que reaccionaras tan poco.” Rose te regaña.

“Hey, lo siento, pero es que lo he visto antes. Ya lo sé, todo ese lío del Diablo Se Fue A Georgia. Sí que me encantaría saber qué le pasa a Georgia como lugar, pero supongo que ahora mismo tengo que priorizar mis misterios. Simplemente podría ir a pedirle…” Dejas de hablar mientras te das cuenta de cómo se desarrollaría esa idea. Encontrar a June y pedirle el violín, ese camino te parece el equivocado y de alguna manera, muerto.

“¿Qué?” Rose pregunta.

“Uh, creo que tengo que robarlo sin que ella me vea. Sólo me da esa sensación.” Le cuentas, a pesar de que se te hace raro decirlo.

“Yo haría caso de ese instinto si fuera tú, en mi experiencia con poderes divinos, son muy intuitivos. Incluso si todavía no sabes exactamente por qué piensas algo, merece la pena prestarle atención. Ahora, ¿sabrías decirme dónde podemos encontrar el violín?” Rose pregunta.

“Ni idea.” Admites.

“Bueno, por suerte para ti, yo sí lo sé. He intentado cogerlo otras veces pero en cuanto me acerco lo más mínimo, los seguidores de la diosa lo mueven, parecen disfrutar de estas jugarretas. No puedo ni contar el número de violines falsos que ya he robado por error.” Rose suspira y se frota la frente.

“¿Y te crees que yo voy a tener más suerte? ¿Por qué?” Preguntas.

“Sólo me da esa sensación. Además, dices que ya lo has visto antes, lo cual significa que eventualmente acaba en mi posesión, ¿verdad?” Rose pregunta.

“Bueno, sí. Vale. Dime dónde está y te lo conseguiré.” Dices.

Rose sonríe con esa sonrisa que pone cuando ha ganado a algo y rompe un trozo del sobre para escribir ahí una dirección en tinta morada.

“Ahora mismo es una dirección en Coney Island, porque pues claro que sí. Tendrás que colarte sin que te vean pero no estoy segura de cómo harás eso, confío en que lo averiguarás cuando llegues.” Ella dice y te pasa el papel. Lo coges y le echas un vistazo.

“A todo esto, yo- uh, no tengo dinero. No tengo nada excepto por dos espadas y un bolso nuevo.” Dices incómodamente.

“Sólo es un billete de metro,” Rose dice secamente, “¿cuánto puede costar? ¿Cincuenta dólares?”

“Eso son, como, cinco plátanos.” Le respondes inmediatamente y te ríes ante vuestra referencia en común.

Rose se anima, y la sonrisa que se extiende por su cara denota sorpresa y deleite genuinos.

“La gente nunca… la gente no pilla así mis chistes. ¿Somos así siempre?” Rose pregunta, con esperanza contenida.

“Sí.” Te encoges de hombros y te echas hacia atrás un poco en tu silla. “No es que no nos volvamos locos el uno al otro a veces, eres mi hermana, eso es parte de la descripción del trabajo. Pero crecimos juntos durante toda mi vida al menos hasta donde yo puedo recordar, y cuando nos fuimos a Salem para ir a la uni seguíamos compartiendo amigos y pasando el rato juntos todo el tiempo. Obviamente molas, somos familia, pero sabes, no es como… no sé. Por supuesto que te entiendo, por supuesto que me gustas.”

Rose parece algo… incrédula. No crees que ella sospeche que estás mintiendo ni nada pero es casi como si no pudiera forzarse a creer que estás contando la verdad. Ella asiente y te dirige una sonrisa algo débil, sentimental y agridulce.

“Tengo muchas ganas de vivir eso.” Ella susurra.

Rose se estira por la mesa, te aprieta un momento la mano y seguidamente se levanta, disimulando su momento de emoción humana con planes para salir juntos del edificio y conseguirte dinero de un cajero automático. Además, te sugiere pasar por una tienda de teléfonos y comprar uno a su nombre por si necesitas buscar algo o llamarla.

En cuanto enciendes el móvil, llamas a su número de memoria y sólo después de haberle dado a llamar se te ocurre considerar que ella igual no tiene el mismo número, pero esa preocupación desaparece cuando Rose da un respingo y saca su propio móvil.

“Yo… supongo que tienes mi número y ahora yo tengo el tuyo.” Rose dice, algo sorprendida.

Te tomas un café con ella y pones tu móvil nuevo pero técnicamente viejo cargando mientras os coméis vuestros sándwiches del Starbucks. Probablemente deberías evitar hablar con ella sobre cosas demasiado importantes y definitivamente no deberíais hablar de viajes en el tiempo y dioses en un Starbucks abierto al público. Así que en su lugar seguís con vuestros juegos de trivial, haciéndoos preguntas entre vosotros sobre detalles mundanos de vuestras vidas. Tú le hablas del instituto al que ambos fuisteis y averiguas que ella no fue al instituto, Mamá estaba demasiado paranoica y suponía un riesgo demasiado grande para sí mismo como para que Rose saliera, así que ella se educó por su cuenta con clases online.

Habláis de relaciones, aunque no se menciona ningún nombre. Tú dices que estás saliendo con dos tíos pero que no estás únicamente interesado en los hombres, ella te cuenta que nunca ha tenido tiempo para citas a pesar de que le habría gustado. Tú se lo cuentas todo sobre tus clases y lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, ella te habla de lo que ella ha estudiado por su cuenta. Tú le describes su apartamento en Salem y ella te cuenta por qué tuvo que mudarse de casa de Mamá, que Mamá y ella sólo hacían que la otra empeorara y Rose no podía ayudarla sola ni conseguir que nadie más ayudara por culpa del hechizo.

Es chocante, toda esta línea de tiempo paralela a la tuya en la que aparentemente tú te limitaste a dar un giro en seco y lo reescribiste todo. Donde dijiste, ¿y si tú no estuvieras en tu situación de mierda y ella no estuviera en la suya y en su lugar ambos fuerais felices juntos? Donde tu madre estaba mejor que antes porque no se estaba apoyando sólo en una niña para cuidar de ella y donde todos pudierais estar mejor. Todo es muy diferente.

Cuando termináis de comer, le das un abrazo de despedida, desenchufas tu móvil y te vas por tu camino. El teletransporte de Sollux sería claramente más fácil pero es probable que sea más seguro ser un Don Nadie anónimo por ahora. Buscas la ruta en tu móvil nuevo y vas con el transporte público hasta Coney Island para seguir andando mientras sigues las direcciones de tu móvil.

La dirección que te dio Rose es la del Luna Park, el cual dada la época del año no está muy concurrido pero aquellos que sí están presentes están abrigados hasta las cejas y riéndose y hablando al otro lado de las puertas. Usas algo del dinero que Rose te dio y te compras un billete para el parque de atracciones, no es que sea enorme ni nada pero hay algunas cosas por aquí. En concreto hay una montaña rusa llamada «El Ciclón», si tú fueras un diseñador de videojuegos creando una guarida para un jefe dios del tiempo, la pondrías justo ahí. La forma de pensar de June no va muy lejos de la tuya y la obviedad probablemente le haría gracia así que te acercas casualmente a ella.

Hay gente haciendo cola para la atracción, charlando juntos, envueltos en sus abrigos y sosteniendo dulces de todos los puestos de los alrededores. Te llega un aroma a cacahuetes caramelizados y te preguntas si June de verdad es alérgica o si sólo lo estaba fingiendo para parecer más humana.

Con esa idea dando vueltas inútiles en tu cabeza, sigues paseándote por los bordes del Ciclón, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Pero cuando aparece algo, no lo ves hasta que es demasiado tarde.

“¿Qué pasa?”

Das un brinco ante el sonido de tu propia voz y te giras para ver a una figura que conoces muy bien gracias a los espejos, apoyada contra una viga de la montaña rusa. Definitivamente eres tú. Este otro tú lleva puestos unos vaqueros rotos negros, el mismo estilo de camisetas rojas y blancas que te gustan a ti y una cazadora de cuero gruesa para resguardarse del frío de diciembre en Nueva York. Lo que te lo termina de vender y te convence de que estás mirando a otra versión de ti mismo es el gorro con pompón que lleva puesto. Es de un montón colores que desentonan, extremadamente hortera, y sin un patrón discernible, esto hace que sea tan horrendo que sientas la necesidad de preguntarle dónde lo ha comprado para poder poseer tú también esta abominación.

“Uh, aparentemente, yo.” Respondes tontamente.

“Ya, esa es la sensación que me ha dado a mí. Podía sentir a otro yo dando vueltas por aquí y como no recuerdo esto voy a asumir que eres de mi futuro. Me daba la sensación de que debía estar aquí, así que lo estoy.” Él dice, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

“Bueno, sólo para que conste en acta, no me acuerdo de una mierda con una guarnición de nada de nada y han tenido que explicarme todo tipo de mierdas básicas así que no te esperes que sea capaz de contarte nada.” Le adviertes.

“Oh, mierda. ¿Y eso?” Él pregunta, alzando una ceja.

“¿Chanchullos?” Dices impotentemente.

“Ah, no hace falta que digas más.” El otro tú asiente.

“Me alegro de poder hablar por fin con alguien que lo pila.” Dices, bromeando sólo a medias.

“¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente somos de lo mejorcito que hay y eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre el tema.” Él bromea.

“Hey, uh… ¿dónde está Sollux?” Preguntas porque cuando miras a vuestro alrededor no puedes ver a vuestro moirail merodeando por ninguna parte.

“Oh, hm, me daba la sensación de que esto era algo sólo mío. Además, él está por ahí ojeando coches. Voy a hacerle uno mágico porque él siempre está volando y teletransportándome por ahí, quiero devolverle el favor. Y sí, sé que renunciamos a todo eso como precio por crearlo, además de las cosas físicas, pero aun así. Los humanos molan mazo, ¿sabes? Sus coches son súper fascinantes y ya que estoy, bien podría darle la vuelta al mundo con estilo, ¿sabes?” Él dice y te dirige una sonrisa.

“Oh, he visto ese coche. Muy molón.” Dices porque preferirías pensar en el coche molón que en el recuerdo de una costilla siendo arrancada del cuerpo de Sollux.

“Mola, pero no me cuentes nada más, quiero que sea una sorpresa. De todos modos, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?” El otro tú pregunta.

“Tengo que robarle un violín de oro a un… dios.” Dejas de hablar y le diriges una mirada sospechosa a Otro Tú. Crees que eres tú, él tiene tu misma apariencia, habla como tú y todo pero ¿y si esto es un truco? ¿Y si June está fingiendo ser tú para evitar que le robes su violín? Pero no, June todavía no te conoce tan bien, si te conoce siquiera. Tú eres el viajero del tiempo en este caso, no ella.

“¿En serio? Huh. ¿Qué dios y por qué?” Otro Tú pregunta.

“June, y por razones varias.” Le respondes.

“¿Como el mes?” Él pregunta. Vale, así que todavía no conoce a June para nada.

“No, ella es una diosa bromista, y también tormentosa.” Explicas, probablemente con imprecisión. No habéis hablado mucho sobre la especie de June porque es bastante obvio que ella prefería las cosas como eran antes, cuando nadie lo sabía y en lo que a ti respecta, June es June y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero ahora es relevante de verdad.

“Huh, vale. No la conozco pero estoy dispuesto a robar algo si algún día lo voy a necesitar. Así que, ¿dónde está?” Otro Tú pregunta.

“Aquí, o eso creo.” Explicas, haciendo un gesto hacia El Ciclón.

El tú del pasado asiente pensativamente y entonces empieza a caminar, sugiriéndote que lo sigas con una inclinación de la cabeza. Eso hace que el pompón en lo alto de su gorro se menee atrozmente de manera que te pone hiper celoso no tener el mismo gorro.

Sigues a Otro Tú por ahí, manteniéndote vigilante por si hay algo fuera de lugar. Pronto lo encontráis, un edificio que parece ser de mantenimiento y en el que probablemente se encuentre el mecanismo que alimenta la montaña rusa, sólo que parece ser un poco demasiado grande y las dos personas que se encuentran de pie fuera «inocentemente» parecen más bien unos guardias. Son mucho más evidentes de lo que probablemente deberían.

“Bingo. Ahora lo siento, hay mucha fe ahí dentro.” Tú del Pasado te susurra mientras los dos os asomáis por el lado de un contenedor y observáis el edifico.

Tú cierras los ojos y efectivamente puedes sentir algo. Es sutil, lo máximo que te puedes acercar a describirlo es la sensación de que algo te está rozando la piel con lo que te imaginas que sería la textura del brillo del arcoíris en una pompa de jabón. Un toque muy sutil de algo extraño, procedente de ese edificio. Pero no sientes que sea para ti, es como si la frecuencia no fuera la correcta o algo.

“¿Qué tal si yo me adelanto, entro de golpe, la lío parda, hago que me pillen y me echen y mientras tú entras y coges la cosa después?” Él sugiere.

“Bueno, R- es decir, me han dicho que hay falsificaciones ahí dentro, así que si intentas robarlo y ellos intentan recuperarlo, sabremos que es el de verdad.” Le respondes en un susurro.

“Vale, estar atento a falsificaciones y robar uno de verdad antes de largarme, lo tengo. Voy a entrar.” Tú del Pasado asiente y se asoma desde vuestro escondite.

“Pero primero, una distracción. Y para la distracción…” Él dice y se mete una mano en el pecho, sacando un reloj. Joder, ¡habías visto a Sollux hacer eso pero no sabías que tú también pudieras!

Otro Tú abre el reloj, es un reloj de bolsillo de algún tipo, hecho de un latón rojizo. Dentro de él giran unos engranajes complejos y unas manecillas, soltando un sonido de tic-tac como un metrónomo perfecto. Sus tics son silenciosos pero te resuenan hasta el tuétano y mientras lo miras, se te eriza el pelo de los brazos.

Tú del Pasado vuelve a echarle un vistazo al edificio, con el reloj hipnótico en mano, y tú también te asomas. El solar en el que está la montaña rusa tiene una larga fila de coches rodeándola, asumes que son de la gente que trabaja aquí y en los alrededores del parque, aunque a ti te parecen demasiados coches. Él alza una mano y varios coches empiezan a oxidarse y a corroerse, envejeciendo décadas en meros segundos. Las puertas se caen, chocando ruidosamente contra otros coches y haciendo que salten sus alarmas.

Los dos guardas de la puerta gritan alarmados y corren hacia los coches. Tu doble te dirige una sonrisa y se va corriendo al edificio, dejándote atrás. ¿Qué cojones ha sido ese poder? Ha sido… ha sido increíble. No ha sido magia, sólo puro poder sobre una función básica del universo, sobre el mismo tiempo. Apoyas tu espalda contra el contenedor y te presionas una mano contra tu propio pecho, tus dedos se limitan a quedarse ahí y no hacen nada más. Sea lo que sea que acaba de hacer Tú del Pasado, ahora no lo estás haciendo.

Por encima de ti y ligeramente a la derecha hay un vagón lleno de gente esperando a que empiece la atracción, puedes oír el anuncio de que se aseguren de que las barras de seguridad están bajadas y tal. Todo eso te resbala hasta que la gente de la montaña rusa empieza a hacer una cuenta atrás para que empiece la atracción.

Los sientes, delineando el tiempo con cada palabra, todos al unísono con anticipación ante lo que va a pasar una fe de que lo que están anticipando pasará. Te estremeces y tus dedos se deslizan a través de tu pecho, hasta tu interior, donde tu corazón debería estar, y sientes el reloj de bolsillo. Lo sacas y lo abres por pura memoria muscular. Los engranajes giran, las manecillas se mueven y mientras lo sostienes sientes como el universo se mueve con cada latido y cada cuenta atrás del mundo, para cumpleaños, bodas, Año Nuevo, fechas cuando la gente predice que otros nacerán o morirán… todo eso vibra en tu interior como una plegaria.

Sostienes el reloj en tu mano izquierda, todavía sin estar seguro de lo que tienes que hacer exactamente, pero sabes que como te has visto a ti mismo, tus acciones están predeterminadas de alguna manera. Con calma te pones en pie y caminas hacia el edificio. La puerta está desprotegida por el momento y tú entras directamente. Desde el interior del edificio se escuchan gritos de lo que debe ser la gente viendo al Otro Tú, pero los ignoras y sigues andando mientras sigues las huellas de tus propios pasos que has dejado antes.

Esto no debería tener ningún sentido, nada de esto debería hacerlo y aun así, justo como dijo Rose, es algo instintivo.

Por dentro, las paredes del edificio ciertamente no denotan ser el lugar de mantenimiento que finge ser. Hay fotografías y retratos de bufones y payasos por toda la pared, comediantes, actores de películas mudas… hay toda una sección dedicada de Buster Keaton por ahí.

“¡Hey!” Te llama una mujer.

Tu mano se aferra al reloj que te has sacado del pecho y todo se para en seco. La mujer vestida de traje formal está congelada y tú puedes sentir que todo lo demás también lo está. Caminas hacia delante por su lado y cruzas el pasillo. Al final de él hay una puerta abierta que da a una habitación, y Otro Tú tiene un violín de oro entre sus manos y está a medio camino de salir pitando de ahí.

Como en un sueño, pasas por su lado y entras en la sala. La habitación en sí está llena de mesitas auxiliares cubiertas con manteles azules gruesos, cada una con una mano pálida saliendo de la parte de arriba, sosteniendo violines de oro. El que ha robado el Otro Tú está un poco a la izquierda en la sala pero crees que ha cogido el bueno, simplemente… lo sientes correcto. Parándote ante la mesa, observas la mano saliendo de ella y entonces miras la tuya y se te ocurre una idea.

Con tu mano derecha sacas la tonta espada de Snoopy de tu bolso y con un barrido de su helada hoja, separas la mano falsa de la mesa, revelando el agujero de debajo. Te apresuras a meterte bajo el mantel, con las piernas muy pegadas a tu pecho para que no tengas nada fuera y seguidamente sacas la mano por la parte de arriba de la mesa y la mantienes ahí.

Relajas tu agarre en el reloj de tu otra mano y como un lento suspiro, el tiempo empieza a fluir de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y se escucha una escaramuza.

“¡Hey!” El otro tú grita.

“¿Y a dónde te crees que VAS con eso?” Dice la voz de June. Ya echas muchísimo de menos a June y te toma mucha fuerza de voluntad no salir ahí fuera y verla tú mismo.

“Yo estoy… uh. Llevándome de paseo tu violín de oro mágico. No puedes mantenerlos encerrados aquí dentro. Los servicios sociales de violines te darán mucho por culo si no lo haces.” Otro Tú miente, mal.

“Ja, ¿en serio?” June se ríe.

“Oh, claro que sí. Son muy estrictos con este tipo de cosas. Yo no debería estar contándote esto pero trabajo de incógnito para ellos, ¿sabes?” Él sigue.

“¡Ya veo!” June se ríe.

“Así que me voy a ir yendo entonces.” Otro Tú intenta.

“Nah.” June dice y se escucha un crujido de electricidad.

“Ahhh, eres June. Cierto. ¿Violín? ¿Qué violín?” Otro Tú dice con obvios nervios.

“Sip, esa soy yo. Espera, tú eres el chico de Dirk, ¿verdad? ¿El de todo ese rollo del Anticristo?” June pregunta emocionada.

“¿Dirk? Yo- oh, Bro. Sí, ya, no es que me encante ese título en lo que se refiere a mí. Simplemente llámame, Dave, ¿vale?” Otro Tú dice con incomodidad.

“Por supuesto, Dave. He estado queriendo conocerte, de hecho. ¿Quieres ir a pasear por el parque o algo? ¿Has visto mucho de la Tierra?” June pregunta y cambia de tema con gracia.

“Un poco, todavía estamos averiguando a dónde queremos ir. Como que quiero ver todos los sitios que pueda, todo lo que los humanos ponen en sus listas de cosas que ver antes de morir y tal.” El tú del pasado dice.

“¿Estamos?” June pregunta.

“Cierto, perdona, Sollux. Normalmente está conmigo, es mi moirail y mi familiar.” Explicas. Espera, ¿qué era lo segundo?

“¡Mola! Oh mierda, ¿has estado ya en Las Vegas? TIENES que ir a Las Vegas. Tengo a dos seguidores ahí, son unos magos geniales y es divertidísimo hablar con ellos. Bueno, al menos con uno de ellos. Hacen unos espectáculos enormes, ¡tienes que ir!” June le dice con entusiasmo.

“En realidad eso suena muy guay. Pero, uh-” Otro tú se para.

“Ya, eso me lo llevo yo. No te puedes quedar con mi violín de oro, ¡gané eso justamente!” June se ríe, escuchas cómo camina hasta ti y te pone el violín justo en la mano, asumiendo que tú eres uno de los soportes falsos y no una persona de verdad.

“Jo. Vale, vale. Hey, ¿tú puedes conducir en Las Vegas? Porque Sollux estaba decidiendo qué tipo de coche quería que yo le hiciera y tengo muchas ganas de intentarlo.” El Tú del Pasado dice alegremente y escuchas cómo June anda de vuelta con él.

June guía al Otro Tú fuera de la sala, hablándole de Las Vegas por el camino. Cuando estás seguro de que no pueden verte, te deslizas de debajo de la mesa, coges el violín con tu otra mano y te lo metes en el bolso. Después de un momento intentando sacar tu mano de ahí, sales corriendo de la habitación y cruzas el pasillo, todo mientras te preguntas dónde están todos. Esto es hasta que sales fuera y ves a todos los seguidores de June de pie observándola irse andando con el Tú del Pasado.

Todos están mirando a otro lado así que podrías… simplemente… escabullirte por un lateral. Cual personaje de los Looney Tunes, te escabulles con la espalda pegada al edificio mientras todos los demás están observando tontamente en la dirección por la que se ha ido su diosa. Tan pronto como crees que estás a salvo empiezas a correr como si hubieras cometido un robo, lo cual resulta que es verdad.

A varias calles de distancia empiezas a reducir la velocidad hasta estar andando normalmente y te figuras que deberías volver con Rose. Ella tiene una cita con un violín sagrado y robado.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL ESTADO DE NUEVA YORK, VARIOS AÑOS EN EL FUTURO PERO TAMBIÉN SÓLO SESENTA DÍAS EN EL FUTURO…

“Deja de tocarte.” Riñes a Sollux.

“¡Oh, lo siento, me faltan varias partes de mi anatomía, no es que sea exactamente cómodo!” Sollux contesta.

“¿Te vuelve a doler?” Le preguntas a Sollux, alzando la vista desde sus vendas. Estás arrodillado en el suelo entre sus rodillas mientras él está despatarrado en el sofá con una expresión petulante en la cara y con una mano apartando los restos arruinados de su camiseta de en medio para ver sus puntos.

“No es que duela exactamente.” Sollux se encoge de hombros y seguidamente hace una mueca.

“Me pregunto si yo podría curarte. ¿Es eso algo que pueden hacer los ángeles? Parece algo que debería ser capaz de hacer pero no sé si debería cargar así a Rose, o si intentar curarte te haría daño.” Te preguntas.

“No soy tu conejillo de indias, no lo intentes.” Él refunfuña.

Eso probablemente sea buena idea. Odiarías matarlo y tener que volver a ir a recuperarlo, estás bastante seguro de que Aradia no te dejará hacer eso dos veces. De hecho, te sorprende un poco que Aradia no haya aparecido por aquí para requisar tu cráneo y reutilizarlo como un cáliz particularmente gótico del que beber.

Intentas distraerte a ti mismo de ese pensamiento y palpas con cuidado el costado cosido de Sollux, intentando ver si tiene una hemorragia interna o no. No sientes que sea el caso, está empezando a amoratarse mucho alrededor de la herida ahora que él vuelve a estar vivo. Lo peor son los moratones ocre con forma de dedos que llevan hasta la línea cosida en la que estaba su costilla, otra prueba más de que el Diablo se la arrancó. Aun así, no está amoratado en ninguna manera que te haga pensar que su pecho se esté llenando de sangre o algo así. Siendo sinceros, no eres un médico, no tienes mucha idea de qué estás buscando. Pero él parece estar bastante bien, especialmente considerando lo que ha pasado.

“¿Crees que Aradia está cabreada porque te recuperé?” Le preguntas con inquietud y abres vendas nuevas del botiquín que Kanaya te encontró en el armarito de las medicinas del piso de arriba. No sabes dónde está ella ahora, probablemente hablando con Rose si ese «OH» de antes sobre Rose siendo inmortal es un indicador.

“Me robaste de la misma Muerte, creo que está cabreada. Además, has vandalizado dos relojes de vida.” Sollux te cuenta secamente.

“Pero no ha aparecido por aquí para recuperarte ni ajustar cuentas conmigo.” Señalas.

“Aradia es… así de extraña. Estaba cabreada cuando Dave hizo aquel chanchullo y trastocó las vidas de todo el mundo al hacerlo, sin mencionar el efecto que tuvo sobre el más allá, uf. Estaba furiosa conmigo porque yo estoy tan metido en las cosas de Dave como cualquiera podría posiblemente estarlo. No significa que yo no le importe, estaba triste de que no pudiéramos vernos más conmigo muerto.” Sollux dice suavemente.

Eso tiene sentido en cierto modo. Igual ella también prefiere que él esté vivo, incluso si eso rompe sus propias normas. Pero… aun así. Aradia tenía un buen argumento sobre cómo estaba Sollux cuando estaba muerto.

“No sé si te debo una disculpa o no.” Admites.

Sollux te mira con una sonrisa predadora y amenazante que muestra sus afilados dientes.

“Nunca diré que no a tenerte en deuda conmigo, pero ¿quieres ser específico para que yo sepa lo que tengo contra ti?” Él pregunta con un tono mezquino y burlón en su voz.

Lo miras desde tu posición en el suelo y cómo a pesar de que está herido y sus ojos están mal, sigue siendo él. Sigue vivo y aquí contigo, y tú casi pierdes eso. Te tiembla el labio ligeramente a pesar de que intentas evitarlo, pero Sollux nota el cambio en tu expresión y la burla desaparece. No lo dice en serio, te odia pero no te _ODIA_ de verdad y ahora está preocupado.

“¿KK?” Él pregunta, amable y cauteloso.

“Es… cuando estabas ahí estabas en algo parecido a una forma espiritual. Aradia me dio la impresión de que ibas a estar así hasta que Dave muriera, pero no estabas ni herido ni estresado ni nada malo. Es como si hubieras estado durmiendo.” Dices y bajas la vista hasta sus rodillas huesudas.

“No estabas preocupado por Dave ni por ninguno de nosotros, no estabas herido, ni te faltaban partes ni estabas siendo arrastrado en ninguna misión apocalíptica. Yo te traje de vuelta porque te necesitamos y porque yo no podía- la idea de no volver a verte no era algo que yo pudiera soportar pensar, y mucho menos lidiar con ello. Pero ahora estás herido y hay mucho peligro al que vas a tener que lanzarte y-” Sigues mientras la culpa te inunda como una fuente infinita.

“Me alegro de que me trajeras de vuelta. Todavía tengo mierdas que hacer y no pienso dejar a Dave con Bro. Si me hubiera despertado en algún más allá contigo y me hubieras contado que me habías dejado durmiendo durante todo esto, no te lo habría perdonado.” Sollux te cuenta enfáticamente, mirándote como si estuviera retándote a apartar la vista primero.

“Eso está bien, creo que yo tampoco me lo hubiera perdonado.” Admites.

“¿Así que te sientes culpable por las dos opciones? Deja de robarme lo de la dualidad, es mi rollo.” Él dice con burla.

“Cierra el pico, soy el rey de la culpa. Eso deberías saberlo, tienes más recuerdos conmigo de los que yo tengo contigo. Incluso si he ido recuperando algunos a través de sueños y tal.” Dices sombríamente. No puedes evitar sentir que has perdido para siempre algo muy importante.

“Espera, ahora puedo hablarte de ello. El hechizo ya no es aplicable.” Sollux exclama.

“¡Sí! ¡Por favor, cuéntamelo, tengo que saberlo!” Dices con entusiasmo, concentrándote en él.

Los ojos de Sollux se abren como platos y se aparta un poco de ti. Se le abre la boca y puedes verlo titubear un segundo antes de finalmente hablar.

“No… te tomes esto a mal pero como que estás CUBIERTO de ojos ahora mismo.” Sollux te cuenta y te señala con mucho cuidado sin acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarte.

Giras la cabeza, te miras el brazo y, a pesar de que llevas puesta una sudadera, efectivamente tienes ojos brillantes por todo el cuerpo. No terminan de ser espectrales, son más bien una ilusión holográfica o como son las pelis en 3D cuando llevas las gafas puestas. Están flotando y no terminan de tocarte, pero claramente son parte de ti. Cada ojo está bordeado de dorado, su blanco brilla y sus iris son de un rojo sangre. Al mirarte el pecho ves que estás similarmente cubierto por ahí y te figuras que debe ser igual por prácticamente todo tu cuerpo.

Al cerrar tus ojos normales te encuentras con que sigues pudiendo ver a Sollux, pero desde muchos ángulos diferentes de golpe. Hay una energía extraña flotando entre vosotros dos, la sientes cálida e intensa.

“Puedo verte con ellos, y una conexión entre nosotros.” Le cuentas y vuelves a abrir tus ojos.

“Debe ser algo de la luz o de sangre por luz aunque sea.” Sollux dice y se acerca un poco a uno de tus brazos para ver mejor los ojos de ahí.

“Sigues diciendo cosas como si significaran algo. Y qué si lo que estoy haciendo es otra cosa rara de ángeles, háblame de nosotros.” Le recuerdas.

“Vale. Después de aquella vez en el bar-” Él empieza.

Tus ojos se enfocan de golpe y de repente ya no estáis en la casa de los Lalonde, estáis flotando en la parte de atrás del coche rojo. Sollux y tú sois translúcidos de alguna manera, lo cual ayuda a separar al Sollux que tienes contigo del que está tendido en el asiento trasero.

“¿Qué has hecho?” Sollux pregunta, alarmado.

“No lo sé.” Le cuentas, igual de perdido.

Dave está conduciendo el coche, dando toquecitos con los dedos con un ritmo imaginario en el volante. A tu lado, el Sollux durmiente se mueve y gruñe.

“¿Ha ayudado la siesta?” Dave pregunta, echando un vistazo hacia atrás.

“Oh, joder, esto es de después del bar. Dave vino a por mí después de que te fueras y nos fuimos en coche.” Sollux gruñe.

Al lado de Sollux, el él del pasado se gira en el asiento trasero, con la mejilla aplastada contra el cuero.

“No pienso volver a beber en la vida.” Dice con voz ronca.

“Igual hay un punto medio entre NUNCA MÁS y lo que hiciste anoche que igual te funciona mejor, sabes.” Dave dice con burla.

“Eso, dame patadas cuando ya estoy en el suelo, ¿por qué no?” Sollux del Pasado refunfuña y se sienta derecho en el asiento. Mira contemplativo a su alrededor y entonces se retuerce torpemente hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto, dejándose caer en el sitio con un golpe seco y algunas maldiciones.

“Podrías haberte teletransportado.” Dave señala.

“Me habría dejado atrás el cerebro o habría potado.” Sollux del Pasado masculla.

“Sigue sin gustarme mucho beber incluso ahora. Eso fue una mierda gordísima.” Tu Sollux se queja y se mueve para sentarse en el asiento que acaba de dejar el él del pasado, tú también te mueves y te da la altura suficiente como para ver la expresión pícara en la cara de Dave.

“¿Así que este es tu recuerdo? ¿Y de alguna manera yo lo estoy viendo?” Compruebas.

“Sí, mierdas de la luz, supongo.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Así que, hablando de patearte cuando estás en el suelo…” Dave dice desde la parte de delante, interrumpiéndoos. Sollux del Pasado hace un sonido descontento pero no comenta nada.

“Ese tío ángel te salvó el culo. Puso hechizos protectores, te dio comida, y no intentó matarte.” Dave dice.

“No me lo recuerdes. Le apuñalaré la próxima vez y entonces estaremos bien. De vuelta a la normalidad.” Sollux del pasado refunfuña.

Tú le diriges una mirada seca a tu Sollux y él se revuelve incómodamente.

“Me estaba sintiendo MUY mal, ¿vale?” Dice a la defensiva.

“O quizás podríamos no apuñalarlo la próxima vez. Él te podría haber hecho daño y no lo hizo, aunque tampoco es que haya intentado atacarnos a ninguno de los dos ninguna de las veces que ha aparecido. Igual podríamos hablar con él.” Dave sugiere, porque es una buena persona. Al contrario que ciertos demonios dados a los apuñalamientos que podrías nombrar.

“Es un ÁNGEL, no puedes confiar en ellos.” Sollux del Pasado argumenta.

“No he dicho que deberíamos confiar en él, he dicho que deberíamos hablar con él. Venga, sabes que no confío en nadie aparte de ti.” Dave le cuenta suavemente.

“Confías en June.” Sollux del Pasado masculla con algo de resentimiento.

“A mí… no se me daba bien compartir a Dave en aquel entonces. Siempre habíamos sido sólo los dos y en su momento fue como si él me hubiera dejado de lado por ella. Eso no era lo que estaba haciendo pero-” Sollux admite.

“¿Eso sentiste?” Adivinas y Sollux asiente, no parece estar muy orgulloso de esto.

Dave aprieta la mandíbula y le da al intermitente del coche para ponerse suavemente a un lado de la carretera. Apaga el coche y se gira hacia su Sollux, quien está hundiéndose algo más en su asiento bajo el escrutinio.

“¿Así que tú puedes tener a Aradia pero yo no puedo tener a otra diosa como amiga? Eso no es justo.” Dave dice, con la voz cuidadosamente medida.

“Eso es diferente.” Sollux del Pasado dice en voz baja.

Dave no parece impresionado y Sollux del Pasado tampoco parece feliz con lo que ha dicho, ninguno de los dos se mueve durante unos largos segundos.

“Sólo digo que si ese ángel quisiera hacernos daño, ya lo habría hecho. Si lo intenta, te doy todo el permiso del mundo para acabar con él, pero no lo ha hecho y aparecer repetidamente para que puedas destruir su cuerpo no me parece un plan magistral por su parte. Estoy bastante seguro de que el Cielo habría estado encantado ante la oportunidad de ponerte las manos encima pero no lo han hecho. No puede dolernos averiguar qué quiere. Tampoco es que nunca consiga decir más que  «No quiero haceros daño» antes de que lo apuñales en el pecho.” Dave dice.

“¿Por qué arriesgarnos?” Sollux del Pasado pregunta.

“¿Y por qué no? De todos modos, has hablado con él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?” Dave pregunta.

Sollux del Pasado frunce el ceño como si estuviera intentando desenterrar sus recuerdos de un pozo de alcohol que los está saturando.

“No hablamos de por qué viene aquí abajo, dijo algo de que no era justo cuando yo estaba como una cuba.” Sollux del Pasado admite.

“Hm. Ya me cae bien. La próxima vez que lo veamos, hablaremos con él.” Dave dice, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pone el intermitente para volver a la carretera y empieza a conducir de nuevo.

En la parte de atrás del coche, Sollux se gira hacia ti.

“Así que la próxima vez-” Él empieza y todo a vuestro alrededor cambia hasta ser un restaurante. Te toma un segundo reconocer a Sollux porque ahora mismo está fingiendo ser humano, con los cuernos escondidos bajo una gorra de beisbol aunque no demasiado bien, porque la gorra apenas está tocando su cabeza. Hay un brillo mágico de «No-miréis-por-aquí» que explica por qué no hay nadie fijándose en eso y su piel es… más o menos humana.

“Estás muy amarillo.” Señalas, el Sollux del Pasado parece hiper amarillento ahora mismo.

“Todavía no había averiguado cómo cambiar el color de la sangre.” Sollux se encoge de hombros.

“Tengo que pedirme una de estas en todos los sitios a los que vayamos.” Dave gruñe con deleite y se mete otra cucharada de tarta en la boca.

“Sólo vas a pedirte lo que sea que haya de manzana en todas partes, nadie está sorprendido.” Sollux del Pasado se ríe.

Tu Sollux te da un codazo y asiente hacia la ventana, y cuando miras afuera puedes ver una versión pasada de ti mismo caminando por la calle, ojeando una nota en su mano y comprobando los números de los edificios al pasar. La nota debe de haber sido de Rose.

“¡Oh, mierda, mira!” Dave exclama y señala a la ventana con su cuchara.

“Podría limitarme a apuñalarlo, ¿no puedo venderte lo de apuñalarlo? Su cara siempre me hace gracia cuando lo hago.” Sollux del Pasado sonríe con mezquindad.

“Para ser alguien a quien no le mola la violencia, sí que parece gustarte mucho apuñalar a este tío en particular.” Dave señala.

“Hey, es divertido. Él aparece, intenta evitar que yo lo apuñale sin luchar en serio y entonces yo tengo que intentar apuñalarlo. Es como un juego. Un juego al que siempre gano, los cuales son mis tipos favoritos de juegos.” Sollux del Pasado se ríe.

“Ya, mejor no examinar por qué te gusta tanto este juego del ratón y el gato con Karkat, tarugo.” Tu Sollux abuchea a su yo del Pasado.

“Oh, ¿es esto algo negro? ¿Romance oscuro a tope?” Preguntas con curiosidad.

“Es putamente de libro, sí. Lo cual, por cierto, Dave ya ha sumado dos y dos y todavía no me lo ha señalado. Mira la cara que tiene.” Sollux bufa y efectivamente, Dave tiene una mirada conocedora en la cara que tú asocias más con Rose.

Dave coge su plato de tarta de manzana y su cuchara y se levanta de la mesa del restaurante, Sollux corre tras él, sin robar nada de vajilla ni comida en el trayecto.

“Hey, no podéis-” Un miembro del personal los llama.

Dave ni siquiera mira, se limita a chasquear los dedos y el tiempo en el restaurante se ralentiza extrañamente mientras Dave y Sollux se largan a una velocidad normal. Al otro lado de la calle, el tú del pasado mira a su alrededor y ve a Dave y a Sollux, pareciendo tanto emocionado como receloso.

“Cuando os vi venir pensaba que me ibas a apuñalar otra vez.” Dices lentamente, de alguna manera sabiendo eso con total seguridad.

Tu Sollux te toma la mano y tira de ti hacia vuestros yos del pasado y Dave.

“Oh, mierda, no me apuñal- ¿por qué… ¿por qué tienes un plato?” Tú del Pasado pregunta, claramente descolocado porque Dave está ahí de pie con la vajilla del restaurante y una cuchara mientras se come su tarta de manzana en la calle, como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal.

“Hace que sea más fácil sostener la tarta.” Dave responde casualmente.

“Oh, así que él siempre ha sido un mierda con estas cosas.” Le dices a Sollux sin rodeos mientras el Tú del Pasado intenta pensar en una respuesta cuerda para eso.

“Sip.” Sollux responde con una expresión cariñosa. Qué mono.

Parece que vuestros yos del pasado están siendo guiados a otra parte por Dave, no has escuchado a dónde van. Mientras caminas, el Tú del Pasado ojea al Sollux del Pasado, quien claramente está muy irritado por no tener permitido apuñalarte.

“Bueno, ¿qué tal tu resaca?” Tú del Pasado pregunta con burla. Está flirteando en oscuro, él probablemente no lo sepa pero hasta tú puedes ver que eso es lo que está pasando.

“Dave, ¿estás SEGURO de que no puedo apuñalarlo?” Sollux del Pasado ruega y Dave se lo niega de todos modos.

Resulta que estáis yendo de vuelta al coche, donde Dave se sube al capó y coge más tarta con su cuchara.

“Bueno, venga, di lo que sea que has estado intentando decir desde que nos encontraste por primera vez.” Dave dice y se come su postre, esperando a la respuesta. Otro Tú está claramente descolocado pero pronto se recompone.

“Vale, uh, perdón, es sólo que no me había dado cuenta de que esta iba a ser la vez que conseguiría hablar, para variar. Aunque tampoco es que me esté quejando. Supongo que voy a hablar sin rodeos, eres el Anticristo, ¿verdad?” Tú del Pasado pregunta.

“No nos gusta mucho ese nombre.” Sollux del Pasado responde por Dave, quien sigue masticando.

“Oh, lo siento. Pero ese es el rol que tienes, ¿verdad? Se supone que vas a causar el fin del mundo, incluso si no usas ese nombre, sigue siendo lo que estás aquí para hacer, ¿verdad?” Tú del Pasado pregunta.

Dave asiente pero no dice nada más, en su lugar optando por comer más tarta de manzana.

“Eso es bueno, por lo menos tengo a la persona correcta. Aunque estaría muy confuso si ese no fuera el caso. Sólo quería hablar contigo de eso, la parte del fin del mundo, digo. ¿Has considerado no acabar con el mundo?” Tú del Pasado pregunta, esperanzado.

“…¿Así abrí con eso?” Susurras con horror.

“Así abriste con eso.” Sollux confirma alegremente mientras su yo del pasado suelta una carcajada, desternillándose por tus palabras.

“¡Lo digo en serio! Mira, tiene que haber cosas de la Tierra que hasta a ti te importen. ¡Si terminas con el mundo ya no habrá más tarta de manzana, ni coches molones, ni nada! Hay casi cinco billones de humanos o híbridos de humanos en la Tierra ahora mismo y hay fácilmente el mismo número de no-humanos viviendo tanto en este plano de la realidad o aquellos planos de la realidad que también se desplomarían si este fuera destruido. ¡Eso es muchísima gente!” Tú del Pasado ruega.

“Todo el mundo muere, todo muere eventualmente.” Sollux del Pasado se encoge de hombros.

“Pero no TIENEN que hacerlo, no por esto. Claro, hay gente mierdosa ahí fuera, pero si todos se mueren cuando acabes con el mundo, pierden la oportunidad de ser mejores, o qué hay de los niños que-” Tú del Pasado continúa.

“No quiero pensar en eso.” Dave dice firmemente.

“Si la idea te pone incómodo entonces simplemente no termines con el mundo.” Tú del Pasado contesta.

“Mira,” Dave dice y deja su plato sobre el capó del coche, al lado de su cadera, “¿acaso vuestro Cristo-”

“Sinsigno. Su nombre es Sinsigno.” Tú del Pasado interrumpe.

“Ahí.” Sollux susurra a tu lado y ves cómo la expresión de su yo del pasado cambia de hostilidad a una especie de respeto sorprendido. ¿Acababa de decidir que eras el tipo de persona que respetaba en lugar de odiar casualmente?

“¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?” Dave pregunta, sorprendido.

“Conozco al tío. Es buena persona, así que ni se os ocurra hablar mal de él, ¿vale? Me importa una mierda lo que digáis de cualquier otro, pero él es bueno.” Tú del Pasado suelta, sin darse cuenta de que está hablando con exactamente el tipo de gente que nunca hablaría mal de Sinsigno.

“No iba a hacerlo. Lo que iba a decir es que ¿tuvo él alguna opción con todo lo que le pasó?” Dave pregunta.

“No.” Tú del Pasado contesta tristemente.

“Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo hago? Yo no elijo qué termina ni qué deja de terminar ni cuándo. Tengo menos de un año y entonces todo este sitio estará acabado. Pasará lo quiera yo o no, y preferiría disfrutar de la tarta, de todo este plano de la realidad y todo lo que hay aquí antes de que desaparezca. No es nada personal, pero no depende de mí.” Dave dice tristemente.

“Pero ¿quieres tú terminar con todo?” Tú del Pasado pregunta.

“No, pero eso no es lo importante.” Dave suspira y vuelve a por más tarta.

“Es enteramente lo importante. Mira, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudar. Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de esto y estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda, de hecho te pienso ayudar lo quieras o no, pero preferiría que estuvieras trabajando conmigo en este caso.” Tú del Pasado dice con entusiasmo y le tiende su mano.

“Estabas tan dolorosamente seguro de que sólo tenías que pedirlo por favor y todo estaría bien. No nos conocías para nada, ni a casi ninguna de las personas que estabas tan determinado a salvar. Si fueras un santo, serías el Santo patrón de las Causas Perdidas, ¿lo sabes?” Sollux dice mirándote de soslayo, con los blancos muertos de la mitad de sus ojos pareciendo estar mucho más vivos cuando habla de ti.

“No… no funciona así. Ha habido todo un plan en marcha desde siempre.” Dave dice, en shock.

“¿A quién le importa el destino o las reglas? Aparentemente, a Karkat no.” Tu Sollux sonríe.

“A la mierda el destino.” Dices ásperamente mientras el Tú del Pasado también lo dice, exactamente al mismo tiempo. Sollux casi se muere de la risa y odias cómo tiene toda la razón del mundo sobre ti.

“No es que no aprecie la energía caótica, pero tampoco soy un fan de que nos metamos en los planes del Cielo, si ellos lo han mandado hasta aquí para…” Sollux del Pasado deja de hablar cuando una expresión culpable cruza la cara del Otro Tú.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Sollux del Pasado pregunta con sospecha, inclinándose hacia el tú del pasado, quien parece nervioso y evasivo.

“Nada. Yo… no es que haya algún plan del que yo esté intentando convencerte, de hecho estoy intentando que te salgas de un plan. El Infierno es el que te tiene atrapado en todo esto, yo sólo estoy intentando ayudar.” Tú del Pasado dice apuradamente.

“¿Y qué hay del Cielo?” Dave pregunta con recelo.

“Uh. Ahí arriba hay plano muy grande y-” Tú del pasado intenta, sólo para que el otro yo de Sollux le agarre la cara. Su mano está manteniendo quieta la cabeza de Otro Tú y haciendo que se te aplasten las mejillas.

“¿Por qué te ha mandado el Cielo? ¿Cuál es su jugada?” Sollux del Pasado pregunta.

“Eres la persona inocente más sospechosa de la historia.” Tu Sollux comenta útilmente desde el suelo, a donde había caído de reírse demasiado fuerte antes.

“¿Vas a apuñalarme?” Otro Tú pregunta con nerviosismo.

“Es una opción.” Otro Sollux le sisea.

“Mira, no hay ningún plan. No estoy aquí por alguna- ¡no hay ninguna conspiración!” Otro Tú insiste.

“Pero ¿quién te ha mandado? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?” Dave pregunta.

“¡Ningunas! No me ha mandado nadie.” Otro Tú insiste y lo sueltan, él da unos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose la cara por dónde le habían agarrado antes.

“¿Estás aquí por voluntad propia, y no te ha mandado nadie? ¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?” Dave pregunta con sospecha en la voz.

“¡No! No le pregunté a nadie. Es sólo que no creía que el que se acabara el MUNDO fuera algo bueno y si no lo estás haciendo voluntariamente entonces hay aún más razones para evitarlo. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí porque si… si se lo preguntara probablemente me dirían que no así que es mejor limitarse a no preguntar.” Tú del Pasado dice incómodamente.

“¿Me estás contando que eres, qué, un renegado? ¿Estás yendo en contra de tus órdenes para estar aquí?” Sollux del Pasado dice con incredulidad.

“Técnicamente nadie me dijo que no podía hacer exactamente esto, así que no estoy yendo en contra de ninguna orden concreta, no. Pero hay un motivo por el que no pude usar los sistemas del Cielo para encontraros y tuve que conseguir ayuda externa, aunque tampoco es que vaya a desvelar mis fuentes, he jurado que no lo haría. Pero eso no es lo importante, quiero ayudar. Quiero ayudaros, ayudar a todo el mundo. ¿Me dejaréis o no?” Tú del Pasado pregunta.

“Tío, tienes mucho espíritu y todo eso pero… no hay nada que pueda arreglar esto. Lo siento.” Dave se encoge de hombros.

“Puedo entender perfectamente por qué te has resignado a esto, pero a la mierda con eso. Te ayudaré, intentaré encontrar una manera de que evites esto para asegurarme de que vosotros dos sois libres y nadie muera en el apocalipsis. En el peor de los casos sólo tendréis que aguantarme hablando con vosotros de vez en cuando.” Tú del Pasado dice firmemente.

Dave y Sollux comparten una mirada.

“Si el Cielo te pilla harán que caigas, ¿lo sabes?” Sollux del Pasado dice en voz baja.

“Es posible. Pero lo más probable es que no lo hagan. Mi creado fue diseñado para parecerse al mismo Sinsigno, así que si su creación se vuelve un demonio sería como admitir algún tipo de fallo divino. Lo más probable es que se limiten a meterme en el vacío infinito en el que me meten a veces, pero esta vez durante toda la eternidad hasta que me vuelva completamente loco y me disuelva en una nube infinita de ojos gritando o algo. O igual me quitan partes del alma hasta que «funcione bien» o algo.” Tú del Pasado dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡Hola! Esta es mi primera conversación con vosotros dos, ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos así que qué os parece si yo ¡ME ROMPO INMEDIATAMENTE Y OS CUENTO MIS TRAUMAS PERSONALES MÁS PROFUNDOS!” Gritas, alzando las manos en el aire. Hay un silencio aturdido por parte de Dave y el Sollux del Pasado así que tampoco es que estés hablando por encima de nadie ahora mismo.

“Nos hizo darnos cuenta de que probablemente te parecías mucho a nosotros.” Sollux dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Um.” Tú del Pasado dice en un sorprendente momento de auto-consciencia por toda la mierda estúpida que acaba de soltar.

“¿Cómo cojones tiene el Cielo mejor prensa que el Infierno?” Sollux del Pasado pregunta secamente.

“Considerando el número de gente metida en marketing que tenemos en sus propios castigos, no tengo ni idea. Mira, Karkat- es Karkat, ¿verdad?” Dave pregunta y el tú del pasado asiente, “Esta es una causa bastante perdida y la eternidad como una… una nube de ojos que grita suena bastante mierdoso, quedándonos bastante cortos con esa descripción. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que quieres intentar esto siquiera?”

“Sí, lo estoy. Si muero intentando arreglar esto o si acabo en mi propio infierno personal, entonces seguirá habiendo valido la pena si estoy intentando salvarlos a todos.” Tú del Pasado insiste.

“Así que, hablando de cómo a Sinsigno le caías bien tú y no Kankri.” Tu Sollux comenta con una mirada bastante evidente.

“No me puedo creer que esto funcionara de verdad. ¿Cómo pensasteis siquiera que yo iba a ayudar? ¿Cómo pensé _yo_ siquiera que iba a ayudar? Creo que acabé ayudando al trabajar con Rose pero no sabía eso en este momento, ¿verdad?” sueltas, haciendo un gesto a tu tú más joven y más tonto.

“Fue muy tierno. Además, ningún ángel que se respete a sí mismo fingiría ser así de sincero sobre algo tan descaradamente contra las normas de «el bien común», obviamente estabas siendo genuino. Dolorosamente genuino, asquerosamente genuino, nauseabundamente-” Sollux continúa.

“Lo pillo.” Lo interrumpes y Sollux te dirige una sonrisa mezquina, victorioso al meterse bajo tu piel.

Miras a tu yo del pasado hablando con entusiasmo con Dave y Sollux del pasado y reflexionas.

“¿Cómo pasamos de eso a nosotros?” Preguntas.

“Bueno, hubo un tiempo después de esto en el que te quedaste con nosotros. Entonces te llamaron de vuelta y seguiste apareciendo una y otra vez. Y fue un poco…” Mientras Sollux habla, el mundo a vuestro alrededor parpadea de momento a momento.

Ves a Sollux fulminándote con la mirada desde detrás del hombro de Dave, dándote un codazo en un bar, a vosotros dos discutiendo en unos recreativos con él chuleando sobre cuánto es él mejor que tú, tú poniéndole la zancadilla. Ambos estabais flirteando. Entonces, el mundo cambia a Dave y Sollux tumbados uno al lado del otro en el techo de su coche, mirando juntos las estrellas.

“Y nos llevó a esto.” Sollux suspira a tu lado.

“Así que… Karkat.” Dave empieza, rompiendo el silencio.

“Menudo zoquete.” Sollux del Pasado se ríe y la mirada en la cara de tu Sollux te cuenta con bastante seguridad que él sigue sosteniendo esa declaración.

“Sigues siendo increíblemente hostil con él, sabes. El tío ni siquiera nos ha hecho nada malo y no parece como ningún ángel del que hayamos oído hablar nunca. Y aun así sigues metiéndote con él cada vez que aparece.” Dave dice con un tono falsamente casual.

“Es un _ángel_.” Sollux del Pasado razona.

“Mituna también lo era.” Dave señala.

“Sí, pero él mejoró.” Sollux del Pasado dice con una sonrisa y él y Dave chocan puños. Estarías más irritado sobre esto si no fuera porque a ti tampoco te caen demasiado bien los de tu propia especie.

“Aun así, yo diría que tú… odias a ese tío.” Dave dice con una sonrisa conspiratoria.

“Obvio.” Sollux del Pasado dice antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y sentarse de golpe, “¡No en ese sentido!”

“Claaaaaaaro. Siempre te estás metiendo con él, no puedes dejarlo solo. Eres como un sabueso infernal con una chuchería en la que quiere hundir los dientes. Karkat es la chuchería en esta metáfora, porque está buenísimo.” Dave sonríe.

“Eso no es- no estamos-” Sollux del Pasado balbucea.

“Tampoco es que él no te esté respondiendo igual. Podrías hacer algo al respecto, sabes.” Dave razona.

“El mundo se está acabando.” Sollux del Pasado señala en una voz que roza el gemido.

“Entonces no pierdes nada por intentarlo.” Dave responde.

“Él probablemente ni siquiera- y tampoco es que a _mí_ me guste él en ese sentido. Y- y-” Sollux del pasado tartamudea.

“Yo puedo ayudar.” Dave dice con una voz cantarina.

“Oh, Dios.” Sollux gime, hundiendo la cara en las manos.

“A tu servicio.” Dave se ríe.

“En mi defensa, para no parecer el único idiota aquí: A estas alturas también le gustabas a Dave y él sólo estaba desviando esa idea al ayudarme porque es un idiota.” Tu Sollux dice a la defensiva.

“Todos somos idiotas en esta relación. ¿Qué pasó después?” Pregunta y ante eso Sollux frunce el ceño.

“Después no apareciste durante casi un mes. No estabas con nosotros todo el tiempo, pero aparecías regularmente. Era raro estar más de una semana sin verte, pero un mes entero era… algo diferente.” Sollux dice y el mundo a vuestro alrededor vuelve a cambiar.

En lugar de la cuneta con el coche, estáis en lo que parece ser la habitación de un motel. Dave está boca abajo sobre la cama con las mantas hechas un revoltijo, dejando sus calzoncillos con patrones llamativos al descubierto. Parecen estar sacados de uno de sus horribles comics y probablemente lo sean. Sollux está al otro lado del cuarto, en el sofá con los pies elevados y por la musiquita que puedes escuchar, estás bastante seguro de que está jugando a Pokémon.

Y entonces se escucha un golpe desde arriba.

Sollux está en pie inmediatamente con las espadas fuera y está mirando al techo. Dave no se ha movido pero ves a Sollux echarle un vistazo. Con cuidado, Sollux se mueve hacia la ventana y mira fuera, entonces se teletransporta fuera mientras vuestro punto de vista se va con él. No hay nadie ahí fuera, Sollux flota en silencio hasta el tejado y ahí estás tú.

Tú del Pasado lleva puesto el mismo conjunto con el que te reformaste aquella vez que dejaste de ser un pájaro y sus alas están extendidas mientras se pasea de un lado a otro en el tejado.

“¿Dónde cojones has estado y qué tipo de aterrizaje de mierda ha sido ese?” Sollux del Pasado suelta, envainando sus espadas en el vacío de su pecho.

El tú del pasado no parece terminar de oírlo y se estremece ligeramente mientras anda, abriendo y cerrando los ojos por todo su cuerpo mientras tanto y sus alas siguen sin doblarse para nada.

“Uh. ¿Karkat? Tu forma está… resbalándose.” Sollux del Pasado dice con incomodidad.

“¿Puedes seguir hablando?” Otro Tú pregunta en un tono de voz ronco.

“Sí, puedo hacer eso. Uh. De repente no estoy seguro de qué hablar excepto por señalar que estás caminando así, en plan, es que tus alas están atascadas o-” Sollux del Pasado pregunta. Extiende la mano y toca las plumas blancas de tus alas, sólo para que estas salten con miedo y pánico, tan rápido y fuerte que lo tiran del tejado.

Tu yo más joven mira a su alrededor en pánico, con las plumas erizadas e hinchadas, haciéndolo parecer más grande a pesar de que sus brazos lo están rodeando con fuerza. Un Sollux ligeramente aturdido se asoma por el borde del tejado y flota de vuelta, todavía receloso.

“Lo siento, no era. No era mi intención.” Tú del Pasado dice, parándose para inhalar temblorosamente a mitad de la frase.

“No pasa nada, estoy bien. Puedo aguantar más que eso, aunque tampoco es que tú nunca hayas intentado golpearme antes. Me has pillado desprevenido.” Sollux del Pasado dice.

“No quiero hacerte daño.” Tú del Pasado dice. Sigue sin hablar con frases completas.

“Estoy bien. ¿Puedo acercarme o vas a ponerte en plan «esto es Esparta» otra vez y tirarme del tejado si hago eso? ¿O es sólo que no te toque?” El otro Sollux pregunta mientras estira el cuello para intentar ver mejor al ángel claramente trastornado en el tejado.

“Habla, por favor. Estar cerca está bien, incluso, es bueno. Sólo no- no encierres- no toques.” Tú del Pasado consigue decir.

Observas como el Sollux más joven se acerca lentamente, agachándose con cuidado bajo un ala en movimiento para ponerse delante del tú del pasado. Puedes verlo mirando de arriba a abajo al tú del pasado pero está manteniendo una expresión neutral.

“Nos preguntábamos dónde estabas, Dave y yo. Él está dormido ahora mismo, pero yo estaba jugando a Pokémon. Uno de los antiguos. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?” Él pregunta y el tú del pasado asiente.

“Guay. He estado haciendo una maratón de ellos en el coche, estaba en mitad de una batalla de gimnasio cuando te he oído aterrizar pero está bien porque la partida te espera. Es un combate basado en turnos y todo eso.” Sollux del Pasado cuenta suavemente, acercándose un poco más sin que le tiren del tejado en el intento.

Tu yo más joven no está cambiando tanto de forma ahora, no tiene ojos extra y sólo está en esa forma alada angelical en la que te quedaste atascado en la isla de Jade antes de averiguar cómo revertirla.

“Hey, ¿no te pesan las alas? Parecen pesar por lo grandes que son y esas son muchas plumas. Parecen-” Sollux del Pasado se para.

“Culpo de esto al hecho de que había estado hablando con June a estas alturas.” Tu Sollux corta.

“Parecen pesar mucho. Como… un huevo.” Sollux del Pasado dice y tú lo miras con incredulidad. Tu yo más joven frunce el ceño, todavía al borde de la hiperventilación mientras se aferra a sí mismo fuertemente pero parece que tiene que preguntarlo.

“¿Un huevo?” Él pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

“Un huevo. De gallina.” Sollux del Pasado sonríe, burlón.

El puro shock de ese chiste tan malo parece sobresaltar a tu yo del pasado hasta sacarlo del pánico, o al menos en su mayoría. Lo suficiente como para fulminar con la mirada al imbécil que acaba de soltar semejante tontería.

“Me retracto, no siento haberte tirado del tejado.” Tú del Pasado masculla.

“No vale retractarse, dijiste que lo sentías y ya está hecho. Es lo mismo que con las reglas de las hadas, no puedes retractarte de una disculpa.” El Sollux del pasado dice alegremente.

“Te odio.” Tu Otro Yo masculla y el tú del presente ve la esperanza pasar por la cara de Sollux. Oh, chaval.

“Sólo eres un mal perdedor. Pero de eso no puedes culparme, no estoy acostumbrado a preocuparme por ti. Es raro. Normalmente asumo que, sea lo que sea que te tiren a la cara, te vuelves a levantar.” Él dice en vez de comentar en lo del odio.

“Gracias. Creo.” Karkat del Pasado dice y se quita las manos de los brazos, para seguidamente pasárselas por el pelo y soltar un gruñido. Sus alas se estiran un momento y entonces vuelven a relajarse tras él, es bueno que tenga los ojos cerrados porque su Sollux definitivamente lo está mirando con intensidad.

Sollux del pasado se recompone eventualmente y frunce el ceño.

“¿Qué te ha pasado?” Pregunta sin rodeos.

Otro tú se vuelve a rodear con sus brazos y también con sus alas. Tarda un momento en hablar pero lo hace, mirando a un lado y evitando el contacto visual mientras tanto.

“¿Recuerdas la última vez? Yo estaba- dije que estaba posponiendo algo que tenía que hacer para un amigo. Bueno, pues su creador lo llamó para preguntarle por qué no estaba hecho, y él dijo que yo todavía no había hecho mi parte. Su creador se lo contó al mío.” Él dice con voz prieta.

Sollux del Pasado parece querer decir algo pero en su lugar se limita a esperar y escuchar.

“¿En qué te- yo acabo siendo un pájaro cuando estoy destrozado o con energía baja o-” Tu yo del pasado se tropieza con sus palabras.

“Yo me convierto en serpiente cuando estoy así.” Sollux del Pasado responde, fingiendo que había una pregunta coherente en esa frase.

“Bueno, yo soy un pájaro. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de un vacío? Mi creador se puso. Creativo.” El tú del pasado dice, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

“Me meten en el vacío de vez en cuando y con eso puedo lidiar, es una mierda, pero puedo… esto no era así. Yo era un pájaro y esto era una… una jaula muy, muy pequeña. Que piense en lo que he hecho, en cómo he afectado a su imagen.” El tú del pasado dice con dificultad.

A tu lado, Sollux gruñe suavemente, sí, él nunca conoció a Kankri pero probablemente sea por esto por lo que no estuvo nada triste cuando se murió.

“Dave nunca haría eso, pero ¿ _él_? Él hace cosas así. Hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer por culpa suya, no puedo asociar una pelea de verdad con nada bueno. Probablemente sería un kismesis de mierda, sin estar dispuesto a esas cosas.” Sollux del Pasado ofrece.

“Ja, nosotros ni siquiera deberíamos hacer eso. Creo que las cosas oscuras solían estar permitidas entre los ángeles, con todo eso de la furia divina y tal, pero ahora no lo está y tú estás enfermo y equivocado si piensas en ello. Aunque yo tampoco podría hacer daño a nadie de esa manera, de todos modos. Pero las otras cosas relacionadas con ello… supongo que soy un mal ángel. De todos modos me lo dicen mucho.” El tú del pasado murmura.

“Bueno, yo no podría empujar a nadie hasta este punto.” El Sollux del pasado dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el desastre que tiene de pie frente a él.

Crees que el tú del pasado está pillando exactamente hacia dónde está yendo esta conversación, o al menos lo que se está implicando aquí. Es como si hubierais dado un giro de 180 grados desde comentar cosas horribles mutuas que os han pasado para ahora dar pistas de romance. Aparentemente en la competición de «de cuál preferiríais hablar menos» sabes quién va ganando.

“Siento haber aparecido aquí así. Estoy seguro de que no queríais que yo aterrizara aquí cuando estoy… hecho un desastre. Es sólo que no podía quedarme ahí arriba después de que me soltara.” Tú del Pasado se disculpa.

“¿Qué? No. Ya te he dicho que nos preguntábamos dónde estabas. Además, siempre estoy dispuesto a decir a la mierda la autoridad y a alejarse de gilipollas como ese, has aterrizado en el sitio correcto.” Sollux del Pasado discute.

Otro Tú asiente ausentemente y se frota los brazos desnudos como si tuviera frío.

“¿Qué llevas puesto siquiera?” Sollux del Pasado pregunta, extendiendo la mano y congelándose antes de llegar a tocarte porque no debería hacer eso. Supones que ya da igual, porque tu yo más joven ve el movimiento y se acerca a él, lo suficiente como para que la mano de Sollux roce su brazo.

“L’siento.” Tú del Pasado masculla en forma de disculpa y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sollux, con las alas rodeando al demonio sorprendido.

“Te lo dejaré pasar, esta vez.” Otro Sollux dice como respuesta a esa disculpa y una de sus manos se mueve para descansar en el costado del tú del pasado y estás bastante seguro de que la otra la tiene en algún punto de tu ala.

“Básicamente fue escalando desde ahí. No era que yo sintiera piedad por ti, seguía odiándote pero era… podía odiarte y parecerme bien recomponerte después de que Kankri te destrozara. Yo estaba perdido cuando pasó esto. Creo que era igual en tu caso. También estaba Dave y… sí, tu interés en todo esto de vernos para ayudar a parar el fin del mundo se convirtió en algo más, creo.” Sollux dijo.

“¿Cómo fue lo de Dave y yo?” Preguntas.

“Con flirteos extremadamente incompetentes por ambas partes, básicamente al igual que esta vez. Y tampoco os vi besaros la primera vez así que no creo que esto te lo enseñe, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo para ver lo mío.” Sollux dice, haciendo un gesto a vuestro alrededor.

“¿Y el nuestro?” Preguntas.

El mundo a vuestro alrededor vuelve a cambiar, hasta ser un barco. Dave está sentado en la barandilla del barco con los pies enganchados en la parte de abajo para poder echarse hacia atrás por el borde y observar el cielo. Sobre vosotros, la Aurora Boreal se mueve, iluminándolo todo con una luz tecnicolor. Dave se sienta mejor, pareciendo un niño en su cumpleaños con una pila de regalos ante él.

“¡Voy a la parte de arriba del barco, quiero echar fotos!” Dave dice con entusiasmo y antes de que cualquiera de vuestros yos del pasado pueda decir nada, ya se ha ido.

“¿Deberíamos…?” El tú del pasado pregunta.

“Estará bien. No es un barco grande, puedo oírlo desde aquí si hay algún problema.” Sollux del Pasado dice tranquilamente.

El tú del pasado se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a observar el cielo. Es extraño ver esto desde fuera, ver cómo este Sollux está mirando a esta versión de ti en lugar del cielo y cómo, ya que piensa que nadie lo ve, su expresión está descubierta. Puedes ver que está nervioso, no nervioso por ti como tal, sino más bien en el sentido de «mariposas en el estómago». Claramente quiere avanzar en vuestra relación y te sigue confundiendo pensar que lo que él quiere es a ti.

“Me sorprende que te sigan importando estas cosas.” Sollux del Pasado dice al final.

“¿Eh?” Tú del Pasado responde elocuentemente.

“Todo esto. Has estado en la Tierra durante más tiempo que nosotros, me figuraba que esto te aburriría a estas alturas.” El Sollux del pasado dice.

“En realidad esto no lo había visto antes. No desde este lado. Creo que lo he visto cuando he estado antes en la Tierra, pero siempre estaba intentando arreglar algo importante aquí abajo así que no tuve tiempo de disfrutarlo así. Es agradable.” El tú del pasado sonríe suavemente, todavía mirando el cielo.

“Es una buena vista, es una pena que haya algo estropeándola.” Sollux del Pasado comenta.

“¿El qué? ¿El barco que está en medio? ¿Los glaciares derritiéndose rápidamente por el calentamiento global? ¿La polución en el aire y el mar?” El otro tú enumera.

“Tu cara.” Sollux del Pasado dice con una risita mezquina.

Esto resulta en una discusión familiar, porque por supuesto que lo hace.

“¿Esto da lugar a la misma vergüenza aplastante por mi parte que ocurrió esta vez? ¿Con todo eso de que mi especie no debería hacer esto? Ya te conté eso antes, así que tampoco es que no lo sepas.” Le preguntas a Sollux con curiosidad.

“No. Eso fue algo que surgió cuando hablamos una vez sobre qué estábamos dispuestos a hacer o no, que tú podrías sentirte raro al llamarlo sólo odio y todo el trasfondo angelical que eso llevaba, pero no dio muchos problemas. No sé por qué lo hizo la segunda vez, la primera vez lo pillaste.” Sollux frunce el ceño. Hm, qué raro. Devuelves tu atención a vuestros yos más jóvenes, quienes todavía están discutiendo.

“Debería tirarte por la borda.” Sollux del Pasado dice, con la mano en el pecho del tú del pasado y metido en su espacio personal. Esto no es nada sutil. ¿En serio seguís siendo así?

“Oh, ¿qué? ¿Crees que el frío me matará? ¿O que me ahogaré?” El tú del pasado bufa, poniéndose en su cara.

“Pfff, como si quisiera matarte. Eso no es divertido. Tirarte por la borda sólo serviría para cabrearte mucho.” Sollux del Pasado dice con una sonrisa que muestra sus afilados dientes.

“Como si me fuera a creer eso.” El tú del pasado dice, petulante y tozudo.

“No, en serio. No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero… hey, puedes tirarme por la borda si no quieres esto, ¿vale?” El Sollux más joven dice y tu corazón salta en tu pecho porque puedes ver hacia dónde va esto.

“Eso es tentador, pero ¿qué tengo que no querer para poder tirarte por la… borda?” La versión más joven de ti mismo titubea a mitad de la palabra cuando finalmente lo pilla. Justo a tiempo para que su Sollux se incline y lo bese.

Te habrías esperado algo más de agresividad, algo más de competición y frenesí, como tuvo aquel beso en Halloween, pero esto no es nada del estilo. Sollux está vacilando, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si vas a dejarlo hacer esto y tú estás inseguro pero claramente no te vas a quejar. Como resultado, el beso que comparten vuestros yos del pasado es notablemente dulce y cauteloso. El Sollux del Pasado es quien lo rompe primero y los dos se miran, algo aturdidos durante un momento después.

“¿Era eso… oscuro?” Tu yo más joven pregunta con incertidumbre.

“No le robaría el cuadrante colorado a Dave. Es sólo que no sabía si querías-” El otro Sollux empieza.

“No, no, quería eso. Eso ha sido… me ha gustado. Es sólo que pensaba que el cuadrante oscuro era más mezquino, más sobre hacer daño.” El tú del pasado lo interrumpe.

“No me gusta hacer daño en serio. Es decir, claro, pero… básicamente siempre quiero pelearme contigo pero no quiero matarte, no quiero hacerte daño en serio ni hacerte llorar. Cuando te encontré aquella vez en el tejado estuve furioso por ti, como si quisiera pelear con tu creador yo mismo.” El Sollux del pasado dice eso último con un siseo.

“Bueno, no lo hagas, él me haría defenderlo y yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño ni matarte. Pero los ángeles no hacen esto, ya te lo dije en su día.” El tú del pasado dice y puedes ver cómo la expresión de Sollux cae con rechazo anticipado.

“Pero yo soy un ángel bastante mierdoso. No debería cuestionarme cosas ni ayudar a gente como Dave y tú en primer lugar así que- espera, a Dave le parece bien esto, ¿verdad?” El tú del pasado pregunta.

“¡Oh! ¡Espera!” Sollux exclama a tu lado, se gira y alza la vista. Tú sigues su mirada y ves a Dave asomándose por encima de la cubierta superior, con una sonrisa en la cara.

“Me dijo que nos vio pero nunca me di cuenta en su momento, estaba demasiado concentrado en convencerte de que todo estaba bien.” Sollux le sonríe, la sonrisa se apaga un poco y te apostarías lo que sea a que está pensando en dónde está Dave ahora mismo.

Detrás de vosotros, vuestras versiones pasadas siguen hablando.

“Así que sé que no es normal ni está aceptado que los ángeles odien románticamente a la gente, pero eso no significa que yo tenga que vivir siguiendo sus estándares para ello, porque no lo hago para otras cosas. Y puede que me sienta ansioso pero de verdad que quiero esto.” El tú del pasado dice, como si lo estuviera repitiendo.

“Serás tonto, esas no son mis palabras.” Gruñes.

“¿Qué? No, eso es exactamente lo que dijiste.” Sollux insiste.

“Puede que lo dijera pero no son mis palabras. ¿Me estás contando que no puedes escuchar a Rose en eso? Estaba sacando la información de dónde estabais de ella todo este tiempo, ni de coña no había hablado con ella sobre esto porque hasta ahora puedo saber que ese es un consejo de Rose. Sí que me acojoné por esto la primera vez y me avergoncé y sentí culpa, es sólo que tú no lo viste porque debí haberlo hecho cuando hablaba con ella.” Le cuentas ásperamente.

“Oh.” Sollux dice, y entonces lo dice más lento y dándose cuenta, “Ohhhh. Mierda.”

“Qué tonto eres.” Suspiras.

“Ya, bueno, tú eres el que está saliendo conmigo.” Sollux contesta.

“Claramente tengo un gusto de pena. Es eso o los imbéciles guapitos son mi tipo en lo que respecta a los hombres.” Mascullas.

Ignorantes a tu discusión con Sollux, vuestros yos del pasado se vuelven a besar y la luz del recuerdo se desvanece del todo a vuestro alrededor.

“Bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber eso? Pensé que simplemente lidiaste bien con ello.” Sollux dice, a la defensiva.

“Supongo que eventualmente llegamos al mismo punto.” Dices, bajando la voz mientras acaricias el costado de Sollux con tus dedos, justo por debajo de donde su costilla fue extirpada.

“Dave no va a recordar nada de esto, y él no te tendrá ahí para hacer lo que sea que ha sido esto y volver a meterse en sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera sabe cómo usar sus poderes.” Sollux dice, mordiéndose el labio con sus afilados dientes.

“Pero yo no sabía cómo hacer eso y lo he hecho. Si es un dios estoy seguro de que será capaz de averiguarlo justo como lo he hecho yo, ¿verdad?” Razonas.

“Averiguar las cosas sobre la marcha está muy lejos de estar entrenado y ser competente contra alguien como Bro. No está preparado y está indefenso, la única vez que lo he dejado así es cuando me han mantenido alejado de él a la fuerza.” Sollux te cuenta.

Claramente se siente miserable y culpable, algo que entiendes, considerando cuál es su propósito.

“Por eso vamos a ir a por él. Vamos a colarnos en el Infierno, averiguar dónde está, pelear con quien haga falta y sacarlo de ahí. Tiene que haber alguna manera de poder hacerlo, sé que no va a ser fácil pero ahora no estás solo y vamos a- sueno exactamente igual que antes, ¿verdad?” Pones una mueca, pensando en el tú del pasado insistiendo que podíais parar el apocalipsis si tan sólo lo _intentabais_. Te acercaste al mismo anticristo y a pesar de que te apuñalaran una y otra vez, seguías creyendo que si sólo pudieras hablar con él y hacer ver eso, todo iría bien.

“Sigue siendo asquerosamente enternecedor.” Sollux dice con un atisbo de sonrisa.

“Pero ¿acaso me equivoco?” Preguntas. Sollux se mueve para ponerse al borde del sofá y tú te pones de pie, ofreciéndole casualmente una mano para que él también lo haga. Incluso si no le duele, no debería hacerse más daño. Hay una décima de segundo en la que crees que Sollux podría rechazar tu ayuda por principios, pero aparentemente decide que eso no va a dañar demasiado su orgullo, o quizás se tiene permitidas algunas debilidades delante de ti, y te toma la mano para que puedas ayudarlo a levantarse.

“Si me estás preguntando si estamos todos condenados, la respuesta es básicamente que sí. No veo ninguna manera en que esto acabe bien, pero ahora mismo las cosas están tan jodidas para todo el mundo que importa bien poco dónde estemos. De todos modos, está bastante claro que nadie me va a dejar ir hasta allí solo. Intentar escaparme de eso es una pelea mucho más perdida que la que estamos intentando empezar con Bro.” Sollux dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Eso me vale. Pero probablemente deberíamos irnos al coche, para poder llegar hasta Dave.” Dices, pero entonces titubeas al ver su camiseta destrozada.

“¿Tienes magia ahora?” Le preguntas.

“En realidad no. Igual puedo hacer cosas normales como las que nuestros profesores nos estaban enseñando, pero nada de mi magia normal. ¡Pero gracias por echarle sal a esa herida!” Sollux dice con alegría fingida y una mirada fulminante en la cara.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco, no estabas intentando insultarlo pero no vas a meterte en la discusión circular de insistir nada de eso. En su lugar te quitas la sudadera y te la cuelgas del brazo, para seguidamente sacar tu hoz con tu otra mano y acercarte a Sollux tirando de su camiseta arruinada. Enganchando la hoja de tu hoz en el cuello de su camiseta, la cortas de manera que los francamente patéticos restos de su camiseta caen al suelo.

“Toma, como no puedes hacerte una tú, puedes quedarte con la mía.” Dices y le pasas tu sudadera, al menos sólo tiene que ponerse esto y no estirarse para quitarse nada.

“Me están llegando mensajes muy confusos y bastante sexys por tu parte.” Sollux dice con voz aguda mientras se aferra a tu sudadera.

“Me acordaré de eso en un futuro.” Dices, queriendo decirlo de manera sarcástica, pero la mirada en la cara de Sollux te hace reconsiderar quedarte con ese detalle para luego.

La cara de Sollux sigue teñida de amarillo cuando su cabeza emerge por la parte de arriba de tu sudadera prestada. A pesar de que él es más alto, tú sigues siendo más ancho y no sueles preferir llevar la ropa ajustada. El resultado de esto es que él parece ahogarse en tu ropa. La imagen es adorable en una manera que no estás acostumbrado a asociar con él así que simplemente intentas ignorarla.

“Bueno, ¿el coche?” Preguntas, materializando un reemplazo para tu sudadera. Esta vez es una sudadera sin capucha para ti, para que no estéis llevando exactamente lo mismo.

Sollux asiente sin decir nada, claramente todavía descolocado porque te hayas limitado a prestarle ropa mágica, o quizás porque es tuya. Tú alzas la mano y tiras de la capucha para desengancharla de uno de sus cuernos más pequeños, donde se había quedado pillada, y el gesto te acerca más a él en el proceso. Sólo te das cuenta de ello y lo que parece cuando ya lo has hecho.

Él se inclina para besarte y tú definitivamente no vas a evitar eso. Es suave y agradecido, lo sientes como vuestro primer beso de verdad parecía ser. O al menos sin la duda, estás bastante seguro de que Sollux confía en tus sentimientos por él. Es difícil porque no te gusta mucho la idea de que esté agradecido porque él te importe. Eso no debería ser algo inusual para él ni algo que requiera gratitud, todo el mundo debería apreciarlo. Él no debería haber pasado por toda esa mierda, pero estás seguro de que él diría lo mismo de ti y probablemente tenga razón. Rose y Dave también lo tuvieron duro en sus propias situaciones y la vida de Jade no fue ningún picnic, sin mencionar los problemas que tuvo June. Roxy ciertamente no se merecía lo que tuvo que hacerse a sí misma para intentar salvar a sus hijos y todo el mundo no se merece acabar.

Lo que la gente se merece no parece importar, pero estás seguro de que DEBERÍA. Sollux no debería tener que sentirse agradecido de que no esté lidiando con esto solo, él no debería tener que estar agradecido porque lo quieras o porque le trajiste de vuelta de entre los muertos. Pero el mundo no hace lo que tú quieres ahora mismo y Sollux sigue estando agradecido y cuando te besa, sabes que lo está.

Lo quieres, lo odias. Todo es dolorosamente agridulce porque amas que sus sentimientos por ti sean tan fuertes como los tuyos por él, pero todo ha apestado tanto que está _agradecido_ de que pienses lo suficiente en él como para darle algo tuyo para que se ponga en lugar de dejar que se quede con sus harapos ensangrentados. Él es más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, eso lo sabes, pero juras que si alguien intenta hacer que su vida sea siquiera un ápice más difícil, vas a perder los papeles y a empezar a darle puñetazos en la garganta a la gente.

Ya, si estás recibiendo afecto y gratitud de Sollux cuando lo besas entonces, quién sabe lo que él está recibiendo de ti con cómo te estás sintiendo tú. Crees que igual te estás agarrando con demasiada fuerza a la sudadera que le acabas de dar, probablemente estés pareciendo algo intenso, algo rarito.

Rompes el beso y Sollux parece algo tembloroso, lo cual probablemente tenga que ver con sus heridas. Está mirándote con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi parece deslumbrado por algún motivo.

“Probablemente, ah, deberíamos ir a convertir el coche a otro dios y conducir hasta un volcán para invadir el Infierno. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.” Dices.

“Sssssí. Esa es la cosa que vamos a hacer.” Sollux dice, sacudiéndose un poco y entonces asintiendo, de acuerdo contigo.

Bueno, será mejor que os pongáis a eso.


End file.
